


Демьен

by bittersweet_indiga



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Incest, M/M, Multi, Romance, Work In Progress
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2008-06-17
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2018-02-03 12:10:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 156
Words: 722,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1744193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittersweet_indiga/pseuds/bittersweet_indiga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Порой веселая, но в основном трагичная история любви, которая начинается за восемь лет до событий, описанных в Liquid Cool. Эверард приезжает в гости к другу и знакомится там с Демьеном. Их отношения развиваются стремительно. И становятся порочными, непредсказуемыми, на грани запретного и непристойного, когда появляется Франц… Десять сладких и постыдных лет жизни, которые невозможно забыть...<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

## Часть I

### 1

 

Он проснулся, но открыть глаза или пошевелиться не было сил. В голове еще гудело от вечерних возлияний. Какое-то время Эверард не мог понять, как он лежит, казалось, что тело парит, покачиваясь в пространстве. Наконец он разлепил глаза, и иллюзия тут же рассеялась.

Солнце светило в каюту сквозь иллюминатор, лучи падали на лицо, и это раздражало… Как раздражала постоянная качка вот уже неделю. И зачем он поддался уговорам дочери отправиться в путь на яхте?

Его двадцатилетние дети откровенно лоботрясничали. Номинально они учились в нью-йоркском университете на кафедре психологии, но занятия посещал только Франц, Джеки же была на грани отчисления. Эверарда это не особо беспокоило. Главное, что его дети были рядом, испытывая к нему буквально щенячью привязанность.

Перед самым отправлением Жаклин напросилась в попутчицы. Основную часть пути им было очень даже весело, но вчера он высадил ее в Ницце, где она собиралась навестить друзей. Теперь, с уходом дочери, на душе стало особенно одиноко.

На прощание они напились втроем с капитаном, и вот теперь голова гудела, настроение было паршивым, тело не желало собираться в кучу, а во рту словно насрала стая пробежавших мимо кошек.

Вдобавок ко всему, его не покидало странное предчувствие. Оно сквозило неясным фоном через все переживания, зыбкое, но глубокое. Эверард прислушался, и внутри запульсировало сильнее, волна энергии заставила подняться с постели. Он подошел к зеркалу и, прислонившись лбом к прохладной амальгаме, со скептической усмешкой осмотрел себя. Надо было прийти в чувство в кратчайшие сроки: сегодня судно наконец прибывало в Геную, где его ждал Фернандо.

Они познакомились десять лет назад, когда дела пошли в гору, и Эверард буквально выскочил в высшее общество из низших кругов. Тогда он приобрел замок в местечке Уиндлсхем недалеко от Лондона, куда впоследствии каждый первый уик-энд месяца стекались люди определенного круга и некоторые представители элиты. Какие запоминающиеся оргии они там устраивали! На одной из них Эверард и познакомился с Фернандо.

Впрочем, очень скоро «насыщенное» времяпрепровождение вызвало пресыщение у всех, и в первую очередь у Эверарда. Вечеринки устраивались всё реже, а вскоре и вовсе прекратились. Но нужные связи остались. Одним из таких людей и был Фернандо. Помимо общих дел их сближало умение разнообразить досуг. Поэтому, кроме решения важных деловых вопросов, Эверард рассчитывал на занимательный отдых.

Побрившись, он постоял под холодным душем, пока тело не пробрала крупная дрожь и не наступило окончательное пробуждение, а потом накинул халат и вышел из каюты.

Повстречав капитана Морригана, он постарался сдержать смех: тот выглядел не лучше. Они расположились за столиком в задней части палубы и заказали чай. Повисло долгое молчание, на разговоры не тянуло.

– И сколько думаешь пробыть в Генуе? – спросил наконец Морриган.

– Пока не знаю. А почему спрашиваешь?

– Просто интересно, сколько торчать в порту.

– Не жди меня. Возможно, вернусь экспрессом в Ниццу, захвачу Джеки по дороге, – Эверард улыбнулся, глядя на смуглое лицо собеседника.

– Ну уж нет, – угрюмо ответил Морриган. – Лучше буду тут. А то вдруг ты опять вляпаешься во что-нибудь противозаконное, и нужно будет срочно делать ноги.

– На яхте, да еще и быстро? Скажешь тоже…

– Ну, быстро не быстро, а сорок пять узлов делает.

С усмешкой рассматривая лицо капитана, которого разобрала обида за свое судно, Эверард закинул ногу на ногу. Юридически яхта находилась в его собственности, именно он и платил за ее ремонт и содержание, но фактически тут всем заведовал Морриган.

Эверард встал и подошел к перилам. Это был жаркий августовский день. На горизонте уже виднелись белые городские строения, утопающие в зеленых холмах.

– Что ж, если других дел нет, жди, – проговорил он задумчиво.

Когда судно вошло в порт, Эверард, несмотря на жару, уже был одет в темный костюм. Черные волосы были стянуты в хвост на затылке.

Провожая его взглядом, Морриган покачал головой. Он до сих пор поражался загадке, таящейся в этом человеке: худощавый с виду, Эверард заполнял своей молчаливой силой всё пространство. Он редко повышал голос: последнее слово и так оставалось за ним. Сложно сказать, что было тому причиной: глубокий гипнотизирующий взгляд черных глаз или само ощущение мощной воли, что пронизывало каждый жест, каждый вздох, само его присутствие. Капитан считал себя его другом, и это давало некоторые привилегии. Однако в его присутствии Морриган испытывал страх… Страх и восхищение. После долгих лет знакомства он мог за несколько минут предсказать появление Эверарда, кожей чувствуя его приближение. Этот человек казался застывшей страстью: абсолютно спокойный и даже холодный внешне, внутри он пылал. Да, внутри он был сжатой пружиной, и Морриган не знал, что будет, если она развернется.

 

Это был самый жаркий месяц лета. В окнах черного автомобиля, как на экране, проплывали здания, люди, другие авто. Машина ехала не спеша, работая в автономном режиме. В течение получаса Эверард был предоставлен самому себе и снова явственно ощущал странное волнение. Сейчас оно больше походило на предчувствие чего-то тревожного, но грандиозного. Нечто подобное он испытывал еще в юности, но никак не мог вспомнить, какие это повлекло за собой события.

Автомобиль беспрепятственно миновал автоматические ворота. Похоже, давний знакомый ждал его.

Фернандо встретил Эверарда у дверей дома. Это был худощавый высокий мужчина неопределенного возраста. Седина в волосах и заметные морщины на лице и шее говорили о немалых годах, однако из-за подтянутой юношеской фигуры и смешливого выражения глаз его невозможно было назвать стариком.

– Наконец-то, – Фернандо приветственно протянул ему руку. – Сколько лет ты обещал приехать?

– Если бы не дела, вряд ли бы вообще приехал, ты же понимаешь, – засмеялся Эверард.

– Никаких дел! Ты у меня в гостях, – Фернандо приобнял гостя за плечи и повел к крыльцу.

Массивные дубовые двери в итальянском стиле распахнулись, и Эверард увидел широкую мраморную лестницу со стальными перилами. Фернандо проводил его в апартаменты. Комнаты наверху соединялись террасой с бассейном, откуда открывался вид на сад с апельсиновыми деревьями.

Мужчины вышли на балкон. Слушая подробный рассказ о доме, Эверард задумчиво смотрел на зеленые кущи. Это место действительно казалось райским садом. Он уже представлял безмятежный отдых в приятной атмосфере поместья, как вдруг заметил внизу женщину в шезлонге. На ней был ярко-красный купальник и солнцезащитные очки, на животе лежала раскрытая книга. Женщина показалась ему знакомой.

– Кто это? – спросил он.

– А, это мисс Хадсон, поэтесса, – смеясь, ответил Фернандо. – Разве ты не помнишь, как она тебя домогалась?

– Боже, это та дуреха с челкой? – Эверард помрачнел. Когда-то она приехала в Уиндлсхем и запала на него. Но такой тип женщин никогда его не привлекал. В течение всего вечера Эверард не мог от нее отделаться. Он и не знал, что люди умеют так приставать. Понятное дело, больше мисс Хадсон в числе приглашенных не было.

– Ты специально ее позвал?

– Ну что ты! Я же знаю, как ты ее терпеть не можешь, – осторожно произнес хозяин дома, но глаза его блестели от еле сдерживаемого смеха. Эверард молча его рассматривал, не спеша разделять веселье.

– Она наведалась ко мне без предупреждения за два дня до твоего приезда, – продолжил Фернандо. – Сказала, что вдохновение к ней приходит только в моем доме. Как джентльмен и гостеприимный хозяин я не мог ей отказать.

Эверард с недоумением смотрел на собеседника. – Какое еще вдохновение?

– Стихи у нее не пишутся, понимаешь? Сти-хи! – старый интриган Фернандо явно наслаждался ситуацией. – К тому же, разве она не прелесть? – он с умилением посмотрел на развалившееся внизу тело. – Глупа, но в этом ее очарование.

Эверард усмехнулся.

– Не переживай, – продолжил Фернандо. – Тут так много свободного места, вы вряд ли с ней столкнетесь.

Эверард вернулся в комнату и упал на широкую кровать. – Рассказывай, кто еще у тебя гостит. Чистосердечное признание облегчит твою участь, – он с улыбкой подложил руки под голову.

– Никого, – Фернандо загадочно смотрел на своего гостя. Он достаточно хорошо изучил его характер, чтобы не обманываться кажущейся легкостью. Порой Эверард шутил и забавлялся, но это была только игра.

– Разве что мой племянник, но он такой замкнутый и нелюдимый, что не доставит тебе неудобств, – закончил он.

– С каких пор у тебя появился племянник? – Эверард приподнялся на локте.

– Ничего особенного, отдыхай, я тебе потом расскажу, – на мгновение Фернандо задумался. – Отдыхай и спускайся к ужину… Хотя, там может быть твоя поэтесса.

Эверард с притворной усталостью прикрыл глаза и повалился на спину.

 

Когда он проснулся, за окном уже стемнело. С балкона задувал приятный вечерний ветер, слышался стрекот цикад. Эверард смотрел в темноту перед собой и понимал, что с ним происходит что-то странное.

Выйдя из комнаты, он направился вниз без какой-либо конкретной цели. Он ощущал дискомфорт, находясь здесь и ничего не делая. Таким свободным от всех и от всего он был только в беззаботной байкерской молодости, и сейчас казалось странным снова чувствовать эту легкость. Не расставаться с ноутбуком и пистолетом, быть всегда занятым, всегда в движении – стало нормой жизни. Он не ожидал, что Фернандо так легко отложит их переговоры «на завтра».

Перила приятно охлаждали ладонь. Эверард спустился. Ни души в просторной гостиной, на столе – еда и недопитое вино. Свечи еще горели, и, судя по всему, трапеза завершилась совсем недавно. Прихватив бутылку и миновав покачивающиеся на ветру занавески, он вышел в сад и прислушался к веселым голосам и плеску воды из-за дома. Постояв, он перешагнул через небольшое ограждение и побрел подальше от всех вглубь сада. Стрекот цикад в траве порой перекрывал шум из бассейна. В сумраке виднелся белый столик и несколько кресел, и он присел в одно из них.

«А все же Фернандо соврал, что у него только бездарная поэтесса и племянник. Судя по шуму, там человек десять, не меньше» – подумал Эверард, прикладываясь к бутылке. Вино было крепким. Он подержал его немного во рту и с наслаждением отметил, как одно это туманит разум. Улыбаясь своим мыслям, он откинулся на спинку кресла и положил ноги на стол.

Это было блаженством! Нарастающие звуки летней ночи уносили его прочь… Он совсем было расслабился, как вдруг над самым ухом раздался пронзительный крик:

– О боже, это вы!!!

От неожиданности он чуть было не упал вместе со стулом на землю. Перед ним стояла женщина, видеть которую ему хотелось меньше всего.

– Какая неожиданная встреча, мисс Хадсон…

Она стояла перед ним и улыбалась так заискивающе и напряженно, словно от этого зависела ее жизнь. Эверард попробовал посмотреть на нее отстраненно, ведь в каждом человеке есть что-то привлекательное, но не увидел ничего кроме абсурда. Она была нелепа в своем купальнике и с полотенцем на шее. Несуразно большая челка, вытянутое лошадиное лицо, совершенно глупые серые глаза.

– О, это так чудесно! Мы снова вместе! – ворковала она, и от тембра ее голоса у него сводило зубы. Но хуже всего была ее назойливость.

– Прошло так много времени, с тех пор как мы… – женщина многозначительно замолчала.

«С тех пор как мы …что?!» – пронеслось у него в голове. Он лихорадочно вспоминал. В Уиндлсхеме, конечно, всякое происходило, для этого они там и собирались. В субботу вечером знакомые и знакомые его знакомых, все, кто был приглашен, стекались в его замок чтобы утонуть в алкоголе, наркотиках и сексе. Границы стирались, каждый был с каждым... безусловно, в меру своей распущенности, в меру опьянения. Наутро гости завтракали на лужайке почти голышом, закутавшись только в простыни, постепенно приходили в себя и разъезжались. Там было всё, но неужели он мог переспать с этой женщиной? Как Эверард ни напрягался, память не желала отворять свои тайники.

– Мисс Хадсон… – молчать дальше было просто неприлично.

– Ну почему так официально? – она взяла его под руку, и он понял, что разговор затянулся.

– Мисс Хадсон, – Эверард не помнил ее имени. – Что привело вас сюда?

– В сад?

– Нет, в этот дом, – стараясь скрыть всё возрастающее раздражение, он непринужденно развернулся вместе с ней и, не спеша, направился в сторону света и шума.

– Работа! Исключительно работа! – поэтесса не заметила, что они идут к бассейну. – Я как приехала, так сразу сказала Фернандо, что мне некогда отдыхать! Все эти пикники, вечеринки и посиделки не для меня. Вы понимаете?

Они завернули за угол, и Эверард с интересом посмотрел вокруг. Как ни странно, но никакой шумной компании там не было. «Не могли же они втроем издавать столько шума?..» Звучала музыка, в бассейне плавал надувной матрас, на бортике стояло недопитая бутылка шампанского и пустой фужер, хозяин дома, склонившись над столом, что-то напевал и с наслаждением колдовал над закусками.

– Муза поэтов такая капризная, вы понимаете? Что будет, если она придет, а я в это время где-то расслабляюсь? – продолжала мисс Хадсон.

– Ммм… что будет? – требовательно и в то же время еле сдерживая смех, Эверард глазами попросил Фернандо освободить его от этой женщины.

– Как что? Она просто больше не придет! – поэтесса демонстративно обиделась.

По лучистым глазам хозяина дома было видно, что тот готов захохотать. С проворством заправского интригана он бросился другу на выручку.

– Совершенно верно, Марго! – воскликнул он, перехватывая ее руку и уводя обратно в сад. – Я не говорил тебе, что раньше этот дом принадлежал одному известному поэту? Однажды он… – постепенно стихая, голос Фернандо потонул в саду.

Эверард, смеясь, достал из ведерка шампанское. Лед почти растаял, но золотистый напиток был достаточно охлажден. Сделав музыку тише, он присел в шезлонг, снял фольгу, раскрутил проволоку и поддел пробку. Она выстрелила с хлопком и, перелетев через бассейн, исчезла в кустах. Оттуда раздалось чье-то удивленное «ой». Эверард, уже наливая шампанское, с интересом поднял голову.

Еще минуту ничего не происходило, но потом кусты расступились, и из них появился подросток. На вид ему было лет четырнадцать – пятнадцать. Он шел, низко опустив голову, и за длинной черной челкой трудно было рассмотреть черты лица. Но Эверард видел, как сильно он смущен. Тонкое мальчишеское тело покрывали капельки воды и мурашки. Подросток осторожно приблизился к нему.

– Это, кажется, ваше… – в протянутой руке лежала пробка. Эверард почувствовал, как от тихого голоса что-то внутри дрогнуло. Он забрал пробку, подавив странное желание провести пальцами по узкой ладони.

Словно угадав его мысли, мальчишка спрятал руки за спиной. Похоже, пристальный взгляд смущал его всё сильнее.

– Тебе не холодно?

В ответ – отрицательный кивок.

– Как тебя зовут?

Молчание, а потом неуверенно:

– Демьен…

– Красивое имя, – Эверард с удивлением отметил в себе желание убрать длинную челку мальчишки и посмотреть ему в глаза. – Пить будешь, Демьен? – спросил он насмешливо.

– Я?! – подросток резко поднял голову, и Эверард впервые увидел его лицо. С утонченными аристократичными чертами, зардевшееся от смущения, оно было прекрасно. Огромные синие глаза смотрели испуганно и изумленно. Эверард с интересом глядел в их зеркальную чистоту. Казалось, что, если приблизиться, то можно будет разглядеть свое отражение.

Мальчик был просто волшебным. Не понимая самого себя, Эверард смотрел и смотрел на него.

– Я не буду пить… – наконец выдавил Демьен.

– Дядя не разрешает?

– Нет… Просто я никогда не пил. Мне, наверное, еще рано… – подросток снова спрятался за челкой.

– Да ладно «рано»! Сколько тебе?

– Через месяц исполнится тринадцать…

– Ну, я в твоем возрасте уже вовсю сексом занимался! – Эверард правильно просчитал эффект своих слов: Демьен снова поднял лицо, но теперь оно было краснее прежнего.

– …П-правда, что ли? – казалось, он вот-вот сгорит от стыда. Эверарда это забавляло.

– Недалеко от правды, – усмехнулся он. – Много чего было… Потом расскажу как-нибудь.

Теперь Демьен смотрел на него с интересом, но всё равно в нем чувствовалась странная зажатость, Эверарду хотелось хорошенько его встряхнуть.

Он подвинулся и похлопал по шезлонгу, приглашая присесть рядом. Демьен неуверенно опустился на самый край.

– Почему ты прятался в кустах? – Эверард, не спеша, взял со спинки шезлонга полотенце и накинул мальчику на плечи. Тот вздрогнул, но не отстранился.

– Меня, что ли, испугался?

Демьен только смущенно молчал.

– О, я вижу, вы уже познакомились, – Фернандо вынырнул буквально из ниоткуда. Демьен тут же вскочил, сбросив полотенце, и замер в нерешительности.

– Я пойду к себе. Спокойной ночи, – сказал он, не обращаясь ни к кому конкретно, в состоянии близком к панике. Поколебавшись, он развернулся и убежал.

Эверард с удивлением и непонятной самому себе грустью отметил, что с уходом Демьена краски померкли, и вечер уже не казался столь волшебным. Нахмурившись, он отхлебнул шампанское.

– Надеюсь, ты наконец-то ее убил? – произнес он, пытаясь скрыть разочарование.

– Кого? – вопрос привел Фернандо в замешательство.

– Ту, с которой ушел.

– Ничего не понимаю…

– Ну, мисс Хадсон, дуреху с челкой! Ты ушел с ней в сад, а вернулся один.

– А-а-а, – Фернандо повеселел. – Да нет, отвел спать. Мы прогулялись по округе, и я уговорил ее выспаться, а завтра муза к ней обязательно вернется.

Эверард мрачно улыбнулся. – Долго еще она собирается тут гостить?

– Не знаю, я своих гостей не гоню, – мужчины посмотрели друг на друга. Повисла пауза.

– Что это за странный племянник у тебя появился? – наконец проговорил Эверард.

– На самом деле он мне не племянник…

Эверард, подняв бровь, с интересом посмотрел на собеседника. Фернандо поправил платок на шее и продолжил:

– Помнишь Кристину?

– Кто это?

– Не важно… Когда-то мы были вместе. Это ее сын…

– Демьен – твой сын?! – от неожиданности Эверард рассмеялся.

– Нет, не мой! – Фернандо в волнении поднялся и пошел к столу. – Он сын Кристины, а кто его отец, я не знаю! Да и не важно. Недавно я узнал, что восемь лет назад она умерла, – он печально опустил глаза и замолчал.

Эверард молча глотнул шампанского. Сейчас по его темным глазам было трудно угадать ход мыслей.

– И знаешь, – продолжал хозяин дома. – Я почувствовал себя таким дураком… Потому что не остановил ее, когда она уходила…

– Ну а Демьен? – Эверард перебил сентиментальные излияния друга.

– Я стал наводить о ней справки, хотел узнать, как она жила последние годы, с кем была, чем дышала. Оказалось, что у нее есть сын.

– Как мило, – Эверард усмехнулся.

– Но что самое интересное, – Фернандо вернулся к собеседнику и присел рядом. – Угадай, где я его нашел.

– Полагаю, что кроме матери у него никого не было? В детдоме было бы банально, да? – Эверард засмеялся. – Неужели на улице? Какой сюрприз…

Он сам был сиротой и вырос беспризорником в трущобах. История захватывала его всё сильнее.

– Не спеши с выводами, – пробормотал Фернандо. – Ну как? Сдаешься, или еще одна попытка?

– Рассказывай, я не шарады разгадывать приехал.

– Мальчик с пяти лет жил в монастыре.

– Где?! – Эверард не мог поверить в услышанное. – Они разве не отжили свой век? Что за монастырь?

– Мужской монастырь в Бергамо. Как видишь, не отжили.

– С пяти лет? То-то я смотрю, что он у тебя какой-то неадекватный.

– Ну оно и понятно, он же ничего не видел кроме стен монастыря, ни с кем не общался кроме монахов. Так что, в каком-то смысле, он чистый лист.

– Остаться чистым в мужском монастыре – всё равно что остаться чистым в армии, в тюрьме или в приюте, – Эверард иронично улыбнулся.

– Ну ты сравнил!

– Да там бог знает что творится. У католиков по крайней мере… – он задумчиво повертел фужер. – Послушники, священники… Ты спрашивал у него, как он там жил? Он вообще разговаривает? А то я более застенчивого и зажатого создания в жизни не встречал.

– Я знаю Демьена! – в голосе Фернандо зазвучала обида. – И знаю, как он там жил! Практически в полном одиночестве. Ты сам сказал, что монастыри отживают свой век. Может, когда-то в них и процветал разврат, а сейчас там почти никого не осталось!

Повисло молчание. Фернандо хмурился, Эверард с интересом его рассматривал.

– Он и правда очень чистый и очень одинокий, – почти шепотом проговорил хозяин дома. – И кстати, говорит он не на одном языке.

 

…В ту ночь Эверард так и не заснул, размышляя о странном мальчике и обо всем рассказанном Фернандо. Погруженный в свои мысли, он просидел в шезлонге у бассейна до рассвета, почти не шевелясь, созерцая воду. При воспоминании о зеркальной чистоте голубых глаз, о беззащитности взгляда, о румянце, что заливал нежную кожу щек, о хрупкости мальчишеской фигуры, в его груди рождалось странное чувство. Оно тревожило, лишало покоя и нарастало всё сильнее, пронзая волнами нежности и сладчайшего предвкушения.

Это было подобно тому смутному ощущению, что преследовало его с самого утра. Но теперь оно усилилось многократно…

И внезапно он всё понял: это было предчувствие любви.

Осознание этого шокировало его, на какой-то миг Эверард растерялся: хотелось снова увидеть Демьена, но при новой встрече чувства могли усилиться. Как его угораздило влюбиться в мальчишку? Парадокс! Но чувства захлестывали.

И вдруг стало на всё наплевать... Откинувшись на спинку, Эверард закрыл глаза и засмеялся в голос. Завтра же он решит все деловые вопросы и уедет к Жаклин. 


	2. Chapter 2

### 2

 

Утром, собранный и спокойный, Эверард спустился в сад. Ему хотелось смеяться при мысли о компании, что соберется за завтраком: старый жуир, мальчик из монастыря, бездарная поэтесса и мафиози.

За сервированным на четверых столом уже сидели Марго и Фернандо, о чем-то мило споря.

– О, мисс Хадсон! Вы как встали, так сразу за работу? – съязвил Эверард, приветствуя женщину.

– Она работает, не покладая рук, – в тон ему ответил Фернандо.

Марго кокетливо улыбнулась, всерьез воспринимая их комплименты, и намазала джемом ломтик хлеба.

В маленьких чашках дымился ароматный кофе. На больших белых тарелках лежали салаты, омлет, блинчики, сыр и свежие фрукты.

– Boun giorno! – молодая, жгучей красоты девушка принесла свежевыжатый апельсиновый сок. Эверард задержал на ней взгляд чуть дольше обычного, и она, широко и искренне улыбнувшись, затараторила что-то на итальянском.

Сдерживая смех, он краем глаза наблюдал, как мисс Хадсон меняется в лице от ревности. Да, ее пребывание здесь не было лишено забавности… И вдруг:

– Доброе утро, дядя!

Эверард подавил возникшее было в груди волнение.

– Доброе утро, Марго!

Эверард повернулся и коротко, но пристально посмотрел на подростка. Голубые глаза, узкое как у эльфа лицо, робость и непонятная загадка. Какой же он дурак, что оставляет всё это, не воспользовавшись неожиданным подарком судьбы. Подарком или искушением?

Судьба и правда его испытывала: мальчик занял единственное свободное место напротив.

Во время завтрака разговаривали только Марго и Фернандо, причем настолько увлеченно, что не замечали молчания остальных. Демьен казался смущенным, Эверард холодным и равнодушным. Погруженный в свои мысли, он краем уха следил за темой разговора и наблюдал боковым зрением за мальчишкой. Тот, как назло, смотрел на него во все глаза, и на лице читался неподдельный интерес, смешанный со страхом.

Эверард горько улыбнулся, раньше он посмеялся бы над вероятностью возникновения чувств к тринадцатилетнему подростку. Но в этом мальчике чувствовалось что-то уникальное. Кого-то он ему напоминал...

– Эверард, вы играете в теннис? – томно прошептала поэтесса, поворачиваясь к нему.

– Он играет во всё, дорогая, – ответил хозяин дома.

– Нет, ну правда! – настаивала Марго. – Фернандо говорил вам, что тут два чудесных корта?

– Не знал, что ты спортсмен, – усмехнулся Эверард.

– Так же, как и ты, так же, как и ты… – многозначительно проговорил стареющий плэйбой.

– А вы сыграете со мной? – неожиданно спросил Демьен.

Эверард перевел на него взгляд и какое-то время не мог нарушить возникшую между ними паузу.

– Возможно, немного позже, – улыбнулся он. Словно сама судьба искушала его в лице этого мальчишки. «Интересно, так ли он невинен, как это преподносит Фернандо?»

– Придется вам пока играть с Марго, – сказал тот. – А мы к вам позже присоединимся.

Когда они остались вдвоем, Фернандо произнес:

– Что-то ты с утра не в настроении.

– Сегодня уезжаю, – ответил Эверард.

– Чего так? Неужели из-за мисс Хадсон?

«А она может быть неплохой ширмой», – подумал Эверард, молча глядя на друга.

– Я надеялся, что вы пообщаетесь с Демьеном, и тебе удастся повлиять на него. В хорошем смысле! – рассмеялся Фернандо.

– О чем ты? – усмехнулся Эверард. – Обычно всё происходит как раз наоборот.

– Мне кажется, что ему не повредит общение с таким разносторонним человеком. Ты мог бы его чему-нибудь научить, ну, по крайней мере расшевелить. Оставайся…

Когда два друга пошли, по выражению самого Фернандо, смотреть на «жалкие попытки игры в теннис», Эверард вновь поразился, как сильно красота Демьена задевает что-то в нем.

Мысль о скором отъезде немного оправдывала его в собственных глазах, и он мог смотреть на Демьена открыто и так, как ему хотелось. Он жадно ласкал взглядом линии по-мальчишески угловатого тела, ловя каждое его движение. Совсем короткие шорты не скрывали, а скорее подчеркивали длинные стройные ноги и округлую попку.

Вдруг Демьен пропустил мяч и, обернувшись, поймал взгляд Эверарда. Глаза мужчины были полны чем-то совершенно незнакомым, отчего Демьен смутился и покраснел. Угольно-черные бездны смущали, гипнотизировали, прожигали насквозь. Он через силу отвернулся. Этот странный человек... Он непонятным образом воздействовал на него, с первого взгляда захватив всё внимание и мысли.

Накануне у бассейна неожиданный порыв заставил Демьена спрятаться, едва он услышал голоса Марго и этого человека. Он сидел в зарослях кустарника и настороженно следил за каждым уверенным движением незнакомца. Эверард отличался от всех, кого он до этого знал, – это Демьен заметил сразу. Этот мужчина словно пылал, в то время как остальные мерцали. Не слишком общительный с посторонними, при новом знакомом Демьен и вовсе терялся, не в силах справиться с робостью, чувствуя себя ужасно глупо. Он хотел подружиться с Эверардом, как дружил с Марго, разговаривать, дурачиться, смеяться. Но, похоже, Эверард был совсем другим. От него веяло опасностью, и это было так интересно! Его жизнь была полна приключений, а не навевала скуку, как однообразные дни Демьена. Он думал, что дружба с этим человеком могла бы быть очень увлекательной. Вот только ему совсем не хватало опыта общения с людьми… Даже этот долгий взгляд, что он мог означать? И почему от него краснеет лицо и так взволнованно стучит сердце?..

Эверард заметил, как мальчишка смутился, и, хитро улыбнувшись, опустил глаза. Его забавляли реакции Демьена, и определенно нравился он сам, нравился с каждой секундой всё сильнее. Игра продолжилась, но теперь Демьен, отчаянно краснея, искал взгляд Эверарда.

Мужчина улыбался. Как он мог думать, что просто так оставит всё это? Какой опыт! Какое развлечение! Какая возможность для исследования себя и других!

 

В тот же день стареющий жуир устроил всем экскурсию по городу. Неповторимая атмосфера средневековых улиц и площадей, мраморных дворцов и соборов. Зной и плывущий по Генуе дразнящий аромат ресторанов и рыбацких рынков… Но больше достопримечательностей Эверарда забавляло поведение его спутников: мисс Хадсон вилась вокруг него, Фернандо всё время ее отвлекал, оставляя их с Демьеном наедине, мальчишка стеснялся и в то же время, раскрыв рот, слушал всё, что рассказывал ему Эверард.

Сам же он никак не мог решить, что делать дальше. Ничего подобного с ним раньше не происходило. Демьен вызывал смешанные чувства, одним из которых было явное желание овладеть им. Но исполнять его Эверард не намеревался. По крайней мере в сознании еще должны были произойти какие-то перемены. И он прекрасно это понимал… Однако, судя по растущему желанию, перемены были неотвратимы.

Фернандо с самозабвением таскал их по городу, словно старался показать всю Геную за один день. Экскурсия завершилась уже вечером в ресторане «Zeffirino».

При входе в элегантный зал с хрустальными люстрами Фернандо не преминул напомнить, что сюда любил заходить Фрэнк Синатра, чем рассмешил своего друга.

– А кто это? – спросил Демьен у Эверарда.

– Я тебе потом расскажу, – он подтолкнул его к столику. Демьен присел рядом, похоже, начиная к нему привыкать.

Когда заказали алкоголь, Эверард настоял, что мальчик уже достаточно взрослый и может попробовать хотя бы глоток. По такому случаю решили пить шампанское.

Звучала музыка, с соседних столиков доносились обрывки разговоров и смех, позвякивала посуда. Ужин начался с легких закусок, с постепенным переходом к более сытным блюдам. Общение набирало обороты, Эверард с усмешкой наблюдал, как напиваются его компаньоны. Демьен не ограничился глотком, а выпил весь бокал. Мисс Хадсон направила чары на Фернандо и кокетничала напропалую, не забывая, впрочем, и про Эверарда, – периодически к нему устремлялись её красноречивые взгляды.

Сам Эверард, откинувшись на спинку кресла, с интересом смотрел на Демьена. Подумать только, мальчишку развезло от одного бокала. Подперев подбородок ладонью и словно забывшись, тот внимательно слушал трёп Фернандо и Марго о знакомых поэтах.

Но ведь он не будет ничего с ним делать?! Ведь не будет? Ну, правда же!

А что, если просто представить? Просто представить, что он всё же сделает это? Мальчик казался таким соблазнительным. Был бы он хоть немного постарше, Эверард не раздумывал бы ни минуты… Хотя, в его юности и неопытности была своя прелесть. Эверард думал о том, как интересно будет соблазнять его, раздевать, ласкать, брать. Он представлял, как мальчишка будет извиваться в его руках, как слезы будут катиться по зардевшимся щекам. Интересно, как Демьен поведет себя: станет ли сопротивляться или ему это понравится?

От проносящихся в голове картин Эверард чувствовал безумное возбуждение, пах наливался тяжестью, хотелось взять Демьена немедленно, овладеть им прямо здесь.

Улыбка предвкушения тронула уголки губ, и Эверард постарался скрыть ее за бокалом игристого вина.

– Эверард, чему вы улыбаетесь? – спросила Марго.

Демьен повернулся к мужчине. Опять этот непонятный взгляд, опять это странное чувство внутри. Он смотрел на Эверарда во все глаза, тот не моргал, и Демьену казалось, что глубокий темный взгляд пронзает насквозь, погружая в священный трепет. Нечто подобное он испытывал в монастыре во время молитвы, но то чувство было более тонким, возвышенным и не навевало тревогу...

Эверард заметил испуг Демьена и постарался рассеять напряжение нежной улыбкой. Внезапно представилась возможность остаться с ним наедине: незнакомый мужчина у барной стойки окликнул Фернандо, и Марго, не желая прерывать разговор, последовала за ним.

– Хочешь подышать воздухом? – спросил Эверард.

Они вышли на террасу с видом на море.

Алкогольные пары раскрепостили Демьена, смахнув зажатость, добавив общительности. Эверард радовался перемене, не переставая поражаться, как можно напиться с одного бокала шампанского.

Они присели за свободный столик, к ним подоспел официант.

– Выпьешь еще или лучше десерт? – спросил Эверард.

– Не знаю, – заколебался Демьен. – Я… я буду то же, что и вы.

Эверард улыбнулся. – Принесите мне шампанское, а мальчику – мороженное.

Демьен смутился и опустил глаза.

– Вижу, вы с Марго сдружились, – Эверард попытался сгладить момент.

– Она классная! – оживился Демьен. – Но вы еще лучше…

Эверард удивленно изогнул бровь.

Демьен, в шоке от собственных слов, не мог поверить, что сказал это вслух.

– Чем же? – наконец спросил мужчина.

– Ну… – Демьен опустил голову. – У вас такая интересная жизнь…

– Этот вывод ты сделал из той фразы, что я сказал при первом знакомстве? – в глазах Эверарда прыгали озорные чертики.

Демьен смотрел непонимающе, пытаясь вспомнить, о чем же они тогда говорили.

Ох, эти наивные детские глаза!

– Ну а твоя жизнь? Фернандо рассказывал, что ты… вырос в монастыре, – Эверард незаметно подвинул ему свой бокал.

– Ничего особенного, один день похож на другой, – Демьен машинально отпил. – Строгий режим, молитвы, работа. Единственная радость – это большая библиотека.

– Любишь читать? Редкое качество в наше время… И какие книги предпочитаешь?

– В основном, приключенческие, – Демьену льстило его внимание. – Про путешествия. А еще люблю стихи.

Взгляд Эверарда на мгновение стал мягче.

– А кто такой Фрэнк Синатра? – неожиданно спросил Демьен.

– Так ты запомнил? – засмеялся Эверард. – Довольно известный в свое время певец и актер. Говорили, что у него очень сексуальный голос.

Он заметил, как на слове «сексуальный» притих и покраснел его собеседник. Похоже, эта тема следовала за ними по пятам.

– Откуда ты знаешь о сексе? – спросил он.

Демьен напряженно замолчал, спрятав глаза за челкой.

– Рассказывай! Мы же друзья, мне ты можешь рассказать всё что угодно, – Эверард слегка толкнул его ногой под столом.

Демьен, опешив, поднял глаза. На мгновение ему показалось, что он беседует со сверстником.

– Мне Марго рассказала, – наконец ответил он.

– Вот как? И что конкретно? – дело принимало интересный оборот.

– Она объяснила, откуда берутся дети… Когда мужчина и женщина любят друг друга, они целуются, обнимаются… – Демьен говорил тихо, словно раскрывал страшную тайну. Эверард еле сдерживал смех: уж очень хотелось дослушать до конца.

– И что потом? – губы предательски растягивались в улыбке.

– Ничего, – удивленно пробормотал Демьен. – Ну, то есть после этого у них появляются дети.

– И это и есть секс? – подытожил Эверард.

– Так сказала Марго, – Демьен был в недоумении.

– Замечательно, – Эверард поднес бокал к губам. Он не знал, смеяться или сейчас же начать его просвещать. «Из какого века ты пришел?!..»

– Демьен, поверь мне, от поцелуев и объятий дети не появляются. А что такое секс на самом деле, я тебе потом расскажу.

Когда он смотрел на Демьена, такого расслабленного сейчас, такого пленительного и немного пьяного, он хотел его еще сильнее. Воображение рисовало его на постели, обнаженного, слабого…

– Пойдем, прогуляемся по берегу, – произнес Эверард отстраненно.

Демьен встрепенулся:

– А как же дядя и Марго? Что, если мы заблудимся? Я не очень хорошо знаю город.

– Разве это не прекрасно? – улыбнулся Эверард. – Ты ведь хотел приключений. Я заодно расскажу тебе о сексе…

Демьен вздрогнул, Эверард захохотал и подозвал официанта.

– Если тот сеньор у бара поинтересуется, куда мы пропали, скажите, что пошли прогуляться по берегу и скоро вернемся.

Они вышли. Морской ветер приносил долгожданную прохладу. Демьен опять молчал, Эверард загадочно посматривал на него, улыбаясь.

– Ты умеешь плавать? – наконец спросил он, когда они зашли достаточно далеко. – Может, искупаемся?

– У меня нет плавок, – тихо ответил Демьен.

– Ничего страшного, – засмеялся Эверард. – Ночью нас никто не увидит, к тому же мы одного пола, нет повода для стеснения.

Он не спеша расстегнул рубашку. Демьен не шевелился.

– Я не буду смотреть, – пообещал Эверард. Сняв с себя всё, он уверенно вошел в воду.

Всё то время, пока мужчина раздевался и шел к воде, Демьен смотрел на него и не мог шелохнуться. Он впервые видел другого человека совсем без одежды, и становилось ужасно стыдно. И в то же время он не мог оторвать глаз от его обнаженного тела. Худощавый, с рельефными мышцами, тот был похож на спортсмена, каких Демьен видел у дяди по телевизору. Наверное, даже красивее, но ему было сложно об этом судить. Когда мужчина вошел в воду, Демьен мог различить только темный силуэт на фоне портовых огней.

– Чего ты медлишь? – Эверард махнул ему рукой. – Заходи!

Демьен, сходя с ума от собственной смелости и боясь передумать, одним махом скинул одежду и бегом припустил к воде. Он слышал, как засмеялся мужчина: вода прекрасно передавала звуки.

Он неуверенно поплыл к Эверарду, но тот внезапно исчез из виду. Пока он озирался вокруг, мужчина вынырнул прямо перед ним.

– Ты меня напугал! – выдохнул Демьен.

– Ну вот и перешли на «ты», – Эверард подхватил его за талию. Делая вид, что поддерживает в воде, он жадно скользнул рукой по его животу и боку. Демьен испуганно напрягся, но даже не попытался отстраниться. Только смотрел в ответ, не моргая.

Эверард радовался, что в темноте невозможно рассмотреть выражение его глаз. Необычная близость сводила с ума, хотелось утолить жажду без промедления. Он притянул Демьена к себе за ягодицы. Открыв рот, тот шумно вдохнул воздух, Эверард воспользовался этим и приник к его губам. Не почувствовав сопротивления, он лизнул его нёбо, язык и отстранился, только когда Демьен издал сдавленный мяукающий звук.

– Ты не особо хорошо плаваешь, да? – спросил Эверард, отпуская его. Демьен испуганно ухватился за его плечи.

– Зачем вы это сделали? – выпалил он, немного справившись с шоком.

– Что именно? – лукаво спросил Эверард. – Зачем я тебя отпустил?

– Нет, зачем вы?.. – в голове крутилось слово «секс», но Эверард говорил, что поцелуи и объятия это не секс. Поцелуи? Демьен представлял их иначе: как соприкосновение губ. А то, что произошло только что… – Зачем вы меня поцеловали?..

Взгляд Эверарда стал серьезным, он снова привлек его к себе за руку и, приблизив лицо совсем близко, прошептал на ухо:

– Потому что люблю тебя.

Демьен совсем смутился. Голос бархатистой волной лился через ухо в затылок и по нервам, по позвоночнику шел куда-то вниз. Внутри становилось… щекотно. Он не смог бы точнее описать это ощущение. Этот странный человек сказал, что любит его, но разве…

– Этого не может быть, мы же одного пола!

– Ты ничего не знаешь о любви, – Эверард с нежностью прижал Демьена к себе, такого хрупкого, беззащитного, перепуганного. Чувствуя свою полную власть над ним, он провел ладонями по ладным ягодицам и спине, зарылся рукой в мокрые волосы. Несмотря на длинную челку, на затылке волосы были совсем короткими. Странно, что он не заметил этого раньше. Сжав волосы в кулаке, он внимательно изучал испуганное лицо.

Демьен трясся от дрожи и не мог понять, что испытывает. Эверард был одновременно близким и чужим, надежным и пугающим. Хотелось прижаться к нему, тем более что ноги не доставали до дна, но тот трогал его в таких местах, что изнутри затапливал жгучий стыд.

Затрепетав, Демьен попытался оттолкнуть его.

– Я хочу на берег! – выпалил он.

– Ты прав, на берегу это делать удобнее, – ответил Эверард, отпустив его.

– Чт…что делать? – Демьен ошеломлено смотрел на него, неуверенно перебирая в воде руками.

– Цепляйся за меня, – подмигнул тот. Демьен послушно ухватился за широкие плечи, мужчина подхватил его под колени и взгромоздил себе на спину. Во время короткого пути назад на душе стало немного спокойнее: Эверард нес его на себе, и это было так здорово!

Но у самого берега тот неожиданно скинул его в море. И, хотя воды было всего по колено, Демьен испугался. Всхлипнув, он приподнялся и на коленках рванул к берегу. Он чувствовал себя таким беспомощным и слабым! Эверард догнал его в два прыжка, перевернул и сел сверху. Демьен дышал ртом, судорожно всхлипывая. Сердце, казалось, выпрыгнет из груди. Морские ракушки и камни больно вонзались в спину. Он не замечал, как впивается пальцами мужчине в плечи.

Эверард прижался губами к приоткрытому рту, ловя тяжелое дыхание и стоны. Но потом понял, что мальчик вот-вот разревется, и соскользнул на песок рядом.

– Ну тише… тише… – горячее дыхание обжигало Демьена. Обняв его одной рукой, Эверард поцеловал его в губы. Демьен зажмурился: теплая твердая ладонь скользила по груди, по животу, и там… между ног. О господи! Никто и никогда не трогал его там! Это было так стыдно… Зачем он это делал?

– Пожалуйста, не надо! – прошептал Демьен умоляюще. – Прошу вас, не надо…

Его просьбы и жалобный голос, всхлипывания и стоны распаляли страсть Эверарда еще сильнее. Вместо крови по венам бежал жидкий огонь, возбуждение переполняло пах до боли. Приподнявшись, он схватил Демьена за ноги и, широко разведя их, закинул себе на бедра.

– Что вы делаете?! – вскрикнул тот. Эверард тут же приник к его губам, жадно целуя, проникая в рот языком, скользя по нёбу и зубам. Мальчишка был такой аппетитный, вкусный, лакомый.

Отстранившись на секунду, Эверард посмотрел на него. Расширенные от ужаса глаза, приоткрытый рот, припухшие губы, трепещущая грудь… Он желал его сейчас еще сильнее.

– Ты будешь моим, и я никому тебя не отдам, – его голос был низким, хриплым…

В этот момент до них донесся визгливый крик:

– Демьен!!! Эверард!!! Где вы?!! – так орать могла только Марго.

– Вот черт! – выругался Эверард.

Оказавшись на ногах одним махом, он потянул Демьена за собой. – Быстро одевайся! – сказал он строго и сам оказался одетым в один миг, хотя одежда с трудом натягивалась на мокрое тело.

Демьен растерянно стоял, словно не зная, что делать. Если бы не ночная темнота, Эверард заметил бы, как горит от стыда его лицо и даже шея. Больше всего Демьен боялся, что об этом узнают другие.

Эверард помог ему одеться и хорошенько встряхнул за плечи, приводя в чувство.

– Соберись, – сказал он властно. – Соберись и успокойся. Ничего не случилось. Ничего не произошло.

В этот момент к ним подбежала пьяная и взъерошенная Марго.

– Боже мой, Эверард!!! Когда мы увидели, что вас нет, то так перепугались! – ее заметно покачивало из стороны в сторону. – Вы же совсем не знаете города! – сказала она с укором.

Тяжело дыша, появился Фернандо.

– Ну как водичка? – спросил он, наклонившись и упершись руками в колени.

Насторожившись, Эверард внимательно посмотрел на друга и понял, что ни он, ни мисс Хадсон ничего не видели.

– Теплая… – слабым голосом проговорил Демьен.

– А сами не желаете искупаться? – Эверард отвлек от него внимание.

– Не-е-е, – выдохнул Фернандо.

– А я бы не отказалась, если конечно Эверард пойдет со мной, – Марго начала кокетливо расстегивать платье.

– Я на сегодня уже наплавался, – отрезал он. – Вот разве что Фернандо…

– Только не я! Ужасно боюсь ночных купаний, – пожилой мужчина наконец отдышался. – Всегда кажется, что в воде что-то есть. Ночью не то что дна не разглядеть, собственного… тела не видно!

Смеясь, Эверард посмотрел на Демьена. Тот выглядел растерянным, но держался довольно неплохо.

…Неожиданное прибытие друзей немного отрезвило Эверарда, но черная бездна в его глазах всё так же выла от жажды. 


	3. Chapter 3

### 3

 

Добравшись домой без приключений, все разбрелись по комнатам. Эверард сделал вид, что устал, но, оставшись в одиночестве, стал ждать, когда все уснут. Он просидел в темноте около двух часов, почти не шевелясь, словно хищник, выжидающий жертву. Кроме стрекота цикад не доносилось ни звука, с другой стороны, стены в доме были мощными и не было никакой гарантии, что все уснули.

Он тихо вышел в коридор и наугад пошел искать комнату Демьена.

Приоткрыв одну из дверей и услышав стоны, он немало удивился. Судя по возне, это были Марго и Фернандо. Сдержав улыбку, Эверард осторожно прикрыл дверь. Теперь можно было не волноваться: они были слишком заняты друг другом.

Из-под двери в другом конце коридора пробивался слабый свет. Неужели подросток не спит?

Демьен действительно не мог заснуть. На протяжении всей поездки в машине и когда они пришли домой, он не мог избавиться от ощущения губ Эверарда на своих губах. Руки мужчины словно всё еще ласкали его тело… И от этого в нем просыпалось странное томление, с которым он всегда так беспощадно боролся. В монастыре подобные мысли и желания, мягко говоря, не поощрялись. Под страхом наказания нельзя было даже прикасаться к члену. Сейчас острое ощущение в паху было ярче, чем когда-либо. Борясь с робостью, Демьен провел рукой между ног, и сладкая дрожь пробежала по телу. Стыд, как назло, только усиливал это чувство. С ним явно было что-то не так… Пытаясь хоть как-то отвлечься, он вытащил из-под кровати книгу и улегся на живот. Пока глаза бездумно скользили по строкам, мысли возвращались к Эверарду тем настойчивее, чем сильнее он их прогонял. Зажмурив глаза, почти не дыша, Демьен вжался бедрами в кровать…

Внезапно дверь открылась, и на пороге возник человек, о котором он безуспешно пытался не думать вот уже два часа… Эверард! Кровь отлила от головы, он не мог ни моргнуть, ни закрыть рот.

Эверард заметил, как побледнел Демьен. Боже, как же он был красив! Его голубоглазое черноволосое чудо... При его появлении Демьен впился в него взглядом, не шевелясь и, казалось, даже не дыша. Усмехнувшись, Эверард сел в кресло – подросток следил за ним не мигая – и, закинув ногу на ногу, взял со столика одну из книг. К его разочарованию она была на итальянском.

– Что ты читаешь? – спросил он, и Демьен, встрепенувшись, покраснел.

– Стихи… Джона Китса.

– М-м-м, мне нравится Китс, – Эверард хищно улыбнулся. – А тебе?

– Д-да, нравится, – ответил Демьен, внутренне сжимаясь. Эверард уже жалел, что не захватил с собой спиртное. Алкоголь явно раскрепощал Демьена, а шампанское, выпитое в «Zeffirino», выветрилось после ночных купаний.

– Может, почитаешь мне вслух? – Эверард чувственно погладил подлокотник кресла.

Демьен проследовал взглядом за его рукой. В золотистом свете ночника мужчина казался древним божеством или по крайней мере героем какого-нибудь эпоса. Черные локоны, рассыпавшиеся по плечам, и на их фоне совсем светлое лицо, словно загар был над ним не властен, величавая посадка головы, властное и в то же время ироничное выражение черных глаз. Они гипнотизировали, не давая возможности отвести взгляд. Демьен впервые задумался о возрасте Эверарда. Его лицо и тело были молодыми, без единого признака старения, но в глазах скрывалась мудрость и сила, внушавшая ужас и восхищение.

– Читать с-с начала? – наконец спросил он.

– Зачем? Читай с того момента, где остановился, – Эверард опустил глаза, загадочно улыбаясь.

– _…Потом, исполнен нежности немой,_

_Приблизился он к нимфе молодой._

_Склонилась, как свернувшийся бутон_

_В тот час, когда темнеет небосклон_ , – старательно читал Демьен, и у Эверарда возникло ощущение, что тот не совсем понимает смысл написанного.

– _Ущербную луну напоминая,_

_Пред ним она потупилась, рыдая…_

Предвкушая, Эверард рассматривал изгибы тонкого тела. На Демьене были те же короткие шорты, что и утром. Словно почувствовав его раздевающий взгляд, тот повернул голову и снова уставился на него огромными немигающими глазами.

– Разве я велел прерваться? – спросил Эверард строго. Демьен отрицательно мотнул головой.

– Ну так читай, – усмехнулся тот.

– _Но бог ее ладони сжал любовно_ , – продолжил Демьен. Эверард медленно поднялся и, приблизившись к кровати, мягко присел рядом. Демьен снова испуганно замолчал.

– Читай, читай… – прошептал Эверард, ласково проведя ладонью по его ягодицам и обнаженным ногам.

– _Рас… раскрылись… робкие ресницы_ , – голос Демьена дрожал. – _Словно…_

Эверард наклонился и поцеловал соблазнительную попку через одежду. Ягодицы были округлыми и упругими, он почувствовал, как пах наливается желанием, как члену становится тесно в брюках.

– _…цветы… когда, приветствуя… восход_ , – Демьен читал совсем тихо, почти шепотом. Он был шокирован действиями мужчины и продолжал читать лишь потому, что это было единственным привычным действием, за которое он мог ухватиться. К тому же, от прикосновений губ и рук этого странного человека, от самой его близости, он снова испытывал мучительное чувство в паху. Теперь Демьен знал точно: в том, что с ним происходило, был виноват Эверард.

Мужчина отстранился, и Демьен, стараясь успокоиться, продолжил читать дальше:

– _Они жужжащим пчелам дарят мед..._

Эверард поднялся с кровати и, отойдя в сторону, чтобы Демьен его не видел, не торопясь, расстегнул рубашку.

– _Исчезли боги в чаще вековечной_ , – читало его юное чудо, ни о чем не подозревая. Поражаясь наивности и полной неопытности мальчика, Эверард расстегнул брюки и приблизился к нему.

– _Блаженство… лишь для смертных… быстротечно_ , – почувствовав ласкающие движения мужских рук, Демьен снова запаниковал. Открыв рот, он обернулся. Эверард, усмехаясь, посмотрел на него и подчеркнуто нежно поцеловал его ноги выше колен.

Взгляд мужчины был таким темным от возбуждения, что Демьен задрожал. Он пронизывал его насквозь, а от легчайших прикосновений губ по коже шли мурашки. Ему казалось, что он падает в бездну этих глаз… в бездну новых ощущений. Словно со стороны он слышал свое частое испуганное дыхание и гулкое биение сердца.

Одним резким движением Эверард перевернул его на спину и, раздвинув ноги, притянул к себе. Демьен шумно вдохнул. Шорты вдруг стали такими тесными. Лицо горело от стыда.

– Ты полон сюрпризов… – прошептал Эверард, проведя рукой по выпуклости под тканью. Касание было неожиданно приятным, бедра дернулись, Демьен застонал и тут же испуганно притих. Чувствуя себя совершенно растерянным и беспомощным, не в силах вымолвить ни слова, он только и мог, что удивленно следить за действиями Эверарда.

Рука мужчины скользнула под футболку, и сам он плавно растянулся рядом, как огромный кот. Поглаживая его живот и грудь, Эверард прижался к губам и проник языком в нежный рот, с упоением лаская его. Зажмурив глаза, Демьен жалобно застонал.

– Что? Тебе так не нравится? – щекоча ухо горячим дыханием, спросил мужчина.

Демьен молчал, боясь открыть глаза, боясь даже просто пошевелиться.

Эверард с улыбкой рассматривал притихшего мальчишку. Было очевидно, что уже сейчас он принадлежит ему, со всей своей девственной робостью, с потаенной сексуальностью. Находившаяся под строгим запретом, сейчас она проявлялась безудержно и неотвратимо.

– Посмотри на меня, – снова прошептал Эверард у самого его уха.

Демьен открыл глаза, казалось, он готов заплакать. Эверард мягко прикоснулся к его губам. Поцелуй… Еще один… Нежно, легко, как касание крыльев мотылька. Изогнувшись в истоме, Демьен сжал ноги.

– Так тебе нравится больше? – Эверард покрывал его лицо невесомыми поцелуями. Шепот проникал прямо в мозг, сковывал сознание, распространялся по телу дурманом. Демьен чувствовал себя так, словно попал в паутину, и по жилам уже растекался губительный яд, изменявший химию его крови. Тело отзывалось сладкой дрожью на каждое прикосновение, и от этого он чувствовал себя самым большим грешником. По щеке потекла слеза.

– Ну тише… тише… – Эверард слизнул ее. – Еще рано плакать.

Он снова жадно приник ко рту Демьена, вызывая у того жалобный стон.

– Не надо! – выдохнул подросток, когда он, приподнявшись, стянул с него майку и расстегнул молнию на шортах. Демьен попробовал прикрыть ширинку руками, но Эверард наклонился и облизнул его пальцы. Мальчишка тут же их испуганно отдернул, давая возможность беспрепятственно стянуть шорты, под которыми не оказалось белья.

Эверард с улыбкой рассматривал его юное гибкое тело. При виде раскинутых ног, нежной кожи, легкого пушка на лобке и набухшего мальчишеского члена, грудь затапливало сладкое чувство запретности и новизны. Их могли застать в любой момент, эта опасность и явная преступность его действий сводили с ума. Лаская ладонью нежный орган, Эверард ощущал себя первооткрывателем, ступившим на новую планету.

Демьен всхлипывал и изгибался, стесняясь собственных стонов. Чтобы хоть как-то спастись от стыда, он зажмурил глаза. Почувствовав, как волосы Эверарда щекочущей волной легли на живот, он в панике посмотрел вниз. Этот странный человек целовал его там! Демьен видел, как, усмехаясь и всё так же гипнотизируя взглядом, тот вобрал в рот его возбужденную плоть.

– О боже… – только и смог прошептать Демьен, все ощущения сосредоточились на члене и на влажном наслаждении, проникающем, казалось, в самый центр мозга. – Не надо! – он вцепился Эверарду в волосы и попытался оттянуть от себя, но всё было тщетно. Мужские ладони скользили по рукам, животу и груди. Горячее дыхание, движение губ и языка вызывало неконтролируемые волны дрожи.

Предупреждая желание Демьена сжать ноги, Эверард уперся локтем ему в колено, провел ладонью между нежных ягодиц. Нырнув в карман брюк, он нащупал тюбик любриканта. Мальчишка всё так же сжимал его волосы, но, похоже, уже сам не осознавал этого. Эверард, не торопясь, выдавил смазку и ввел палец на две фаланги в едва заметную дырочку. Мышцы ануса обхватили его плотным кольцом. Уже одно это сводило с ума.

Демьен шокированно вскрикнул, неожиданно проворно выскользнул из рук и попытался сбежать. Но не успел он подняться на колени, как почувствовал весь вес мужского тела сверху. Эверард прижал его к кровати, раздвинул ноги коленом.

Демьен хотел крикнуть «Нет!», но Эверард зажал ему рот, что-то горячо шепча в затылок. Другой рукой он проник между раздвинутых ног, лаская промежность, анус, яички, двигая ладонью по напряженному стволу, дразня влажную головку. Демьен сдавленно застонал, ладонь была плотно прижата к его рту, и он мог только мычать и часто дышать носом.

Никогда еще он не чувствовал себя таким уязвимым и беспомощным как сейчас. Глупый мальчишка. Мышонок в мягких лапах кота. Муха, попавшая в паутину.

Почувствовав, как в задний проход снова проник влажный палец, Демьен замычал и стал биться с еще большей силой, но Эверард был намного сильней, шансы вырваться равнялись нулю. К первому пальцу добавился второй, Демьен задрожал. Несмотря на неприятные ощущения, возбуждение никуда не исчезло, а, кажется, только усилилось. Пальцы двигались в нем, растягивали. По щекам побежали слезы.

Эверард почувствовал, каким мокрым стало лицо Демьена, в учащенном дыхании послышалось хлюпанье.

– Ну тише, тише… – успокаивал он, прижимаясь губами к пылающему уху. – Расслабься, сладкий мой…

Бархатный шепот гипнотизировал, Демьен притих. Пальцы вышли из него. Мужчина провел влажной рукой по его ягодицам, поставил на колени, всё так же зажимая рот. Демьен дрожал от страха.

– Чем больше ты сопротивляешься, тем больнее. Поэтому просто расслабься... – Эверард снова ввел два пальца, Демьен чувствовал, как они проворачиваются внутри.

– Вот так… Да, так… молодец, – Эверард убрал руку от лица, но кричать Демьен был уже не в силах.

Эверард надавил ему на поясницу, заставляя принять наименее травмоопасную позу. Заливаясь слезами, Демьен изогнулся и лег грудью на кровать. Спрятав лицо в сгиб локтя, он ждал, что будет дальше. Всё его тело было напряжено. Он чувствовал, как мужчина шире раздвинул его ноги, они дрожали, и Демьен с трудом удерживал себя в этом положении.

Эверард наслаждался открывшейся взору картиной. Несмотря на минимальную подготовку, Демьен был всё еще слишком девственен, чтобы принять его. Прикасаясь губами к шелковистым ягодицам, Эверард ласкал ладонью член мальчика, отчего тот стонал уже в голос, сквозь слезы, выгибаясь, вжимаясь лицом в простыню. Эти звуки ласкали слух, возводя степень возбуждения до невероятных высот, но Эверард помнил и о других обитателях дома. Их внезапного визита ему хотелось сейчас меньше всего.

Оторвавшись от мальчишки и одним махом скинув с себя брюки, он выдавил на ладонь еще любриканта и обильно смазал свой возбужденный донельзя член и анус Демьена. Мальчик вздрогнул и приподнял голову.

– Расслабься, – сказал Эверард, возвращая его в ту же позу. – Расслабься и больше ни о чем не думай…

Демьен почувствовал мужскую ладонь на своем бедре, а потом что-то большое, горячее, влажное уперлось ему между ягодиц. Он задышал еще чаще… И внезапно оно проникло в него. Демьен громко вскрикнул, но мужчина тут же снова зажал ему рот рукой.

Эверард не спешил. И хотя благодаря смазке член входил как по маслу, мальчишка всё же был очень узким. И таким сладким… Эверард с трудом сдерживал себя, растягивая его медленными движениями. Подросток мычал ему в ладонь.

Лицо Демьена покрылось испариной. Его знобило как при лихорадке, тело пылало жаром, словно температура повысилась на пару градусов. Сильная боль сбила желание, с которым он так безрезультатно боролся. Член поник… и тут до Демьена начало доходить, что именно Эверард засунул в него. От этой мысли к нему вернулся стыд, а вместе с ним, какое-то подобие возбуждения.

В этот момент член вошел полностью. Эверард замер, прижав подростка к постели, вжимаясь бедрами в маленький зад. Демьен обмяк и уже не сопротивлялся, но отпустить его и не зажимать ему больше рот Эверард не мог. Он двигался медленно, осторожно, не торопясь, и даже так при каждом движении бедер мальчик вскрикивал, но было слышно только мычание и судорожное дыхание.

Демьен ощущал внутри себя орган Эверарда как что-то огромное и бесконечное. В глазах было темно. Он чувствовал, как свободной рукой мужчина ласкает его грудь и живот, как теребит поникший член. Жаркие слова в затылок о том, какой он узкий, сладкий и желанный, смешанные с низкими стонами, ужасно смущали, но в то же время возбуждали. Эверард говорил, чтобы он расслабился и следовал желаниям своего тела. А сам двигался всё более резко, наращивая амплитуду.

В какой-то момент Демьен понял, что снова испытывает невыносимое желание. От движений этого человека внутри и снаружи тело содрогалось в судорогах боли и удовольствия, голова шла кругом. Ничего равного по силе ощущений он еще не испытывал. Анус конвульсивно сжимался, член… Демьену казалось, что сейчас… он умрет… от стыда, от боли, от непонятного наслаждения и слабости. Всё его существо охватила странная эйфория, и тьма… Тьма ласкала его, тьма заполняла до отказа, гася последние всполохи мыслей.

Он был на грани забытья, когда Эверард вышел и перевернул его на спину. Демьен почувствовал, как в анус проникли пальцы, как язык жадно скользит по телу, от шеи до самого паха...

Демьен вскрикивал и выгибался навстречу Эверарду. Тот сосал его член и двигал внутри пальцами в одном ритме.

– Н-нет! – перед глазами мелькнула яркая вспышка, похожая на взрыв. Не в силах больше терпеть, он содрогнулся всем телом, вскрикнул… и провалился в темноту.

Эверард приподнялся и осторожно лег рядом. Мальчишка был без чувств. Эверард с нежностью прикоснулся ладонью к его щеке. Мертвенно-бледное лицо было мокрым от слез и испарины, под глазами пролегли тени, приоткрытые губы подрагивали, и он припал к ним ртом.

Влажные стрелки ресниц дрогнули, Демьен удивленно посмотрел на него. От этого полного лазури взгляда заплаканных глаз неудовлетворенное желание напомнило о себе, Эверард усмехнулся.

– Что со мной?.. – прошептал Демьен. Во всем теле разлилась странная слабость, глаза смыкались, хотелось спать.

– У тебя это в первый раз? – услышал он словно со стороны низкий голос Эверарда.

Демьен попытался сфокусировать на нем взгляд. Тот улыбался, но черные глаза всё так же горели неутоленной страстью. Когда мужчина облизнул влажные губы, Демьен вновь уловил сходство с хищным зверем кошачьей породы.

– Мне показалось, что я умер, – прошептал он медленно.

– Ты просто ненадолго потерял сознание… А теперь засыпай, – Эверард поцеловал его лоб, веки, и Демьен почувствовал, что проваливается в сон. Сладкая дремота окутывала тело, притупляя боль и усталость.

Эверард с нежностью наблюдал за ним, успокаивающе поглаживая по голове, перебирая волосы. – Засыпай…

Он бесшумно поднялся и накрыл Демьена одеялом, не спеша оделся и сложил его вещи, словно ничего и не было. Выключая ночник, он услышал тихий шепот: «Это был секс?..» Эверард обернулся, Демьен уже спал. 


	4. Chapter 4

### 4

 

Он проснулся от чьего-то пристального взгляда. Открыв глаза, он со смешанным чувством удивления и неприязни обнаружил, что на краю кровати сидит Марго. Она задумчиво смотрела на него. Эверард насторожился: такого внимательного и мудрого взгляда он у нее раньше не замечал.

В памяти всплыли подробности минувшей ночи. Тогда, вернувшись в свою комнату, он еще долго не спал, прокручивая в памяти всё произошедшее и лаская себя. Он так и заснул, не раздеваясь.

– Что-то случилось? – спросил Эверард, потирая глаза.

– Демьен заболел, – произнесла она.

– Да?.. И что с ним? – он говорил спокойно, даже несколько равнодушно, но в груди холодной змеей свернулась тревога и чувство вины.

– У него сильный жар, – вздохнула Марго. – Фернандо уже поехал за врачом.

Эверард молча поднялся. В ванной, глядя в зеркало, он не мог понять, что за демон в нем вчера проснулся, хотелось врезать кулаком по отражению.

Ледяной душ немного притупил чувство вины. Надо было увидеть мальчика. Накинув халат на мокрое тело, он вышел из ванной и вновь наткнулся на печальный и голодный взгляд Марго. Похоже, она всё это время сидела в комнате.

– Мисс Хадсон, не проведете меня к Демьену?

– Вы пойдете прямо так?! – округлившимися глазами она смотрела на стекавшие с его волос капли воды. Эверард усмехнулся и молча направился к двери.

Демьен лежал с закрытыми глазами, ресницы подрагивали, сухие губы были приоткрыты. Он казался еще более хрупким и беззащитным, чем раньше. Чувство вины вновь неприятно кольнуло Эверарда, когда он приник губами к его пылающему лбу. Демьен вздрогнул и посмотрел в ответ слегка опухшими глазами.

– Демьен, что у тебя болит? – присев на кровать, Эверард прикоснулся к его лицу, с трудом сдерживая желание провести большим пальцем по губам. Демьен смотрел непонимающим взглядом.

– Горло болит? Открой рот, – взяв подростка за подбородок, Эверард повернул его голову к свету. – Так, с горлом всё в порядке… Похоже, это не воспаление.

– Может, инфекция? – горестно вздохнув, проговорила Марго. Она так и стояла у двери, переминаясь с ноги на ногу и явно чувствуя себя не совсем комфортно.

– Едва ли… – задумчиво ответил Эверард, пристально глядя на мальчика. – Мисс Хадсон, Вы не могли бы поискать что-нибудь жаропонижающее, а заодно полотенце и спирт.

– Э-м-м… э-э-э… Может, всё же подождать врача? – растерянно смотрела на него Марго. – Хотя, ладно, – передумала она, поймав его взгляд. – Пойду поищу.

Когда она вышла из комнаты, выражение его лица изменилось.

– Глупенький, – проговорил он, улыбаясь. – Похоже, ты нагнал себе температуру излишними переживаниями.

Эверард поцеловал Демьена и, проведя рукой поверх одеяла, задержался на члене. Подросток изогнулся.

– Что-то еще болит, кроме задницы? – прошептал Эверард у самого его уха.

Демьен смутился, но ответил:

– Голова… болит и кружится...

– Это от температуры, – Эверард отстранился. – Больше ничего?

Демьен отрицательно покрутил головой. Он смотрел ему прямо в лицо, и на какой-то момент в его глазах сквозь усталость и болезнь проглянула недетская истома. Казалось, что за эту ночь он повзрослел на пару лет. Эверард хотел поцеловать его еще раз, но вернулась Марго с ворохом полотенец и бутылкой финской водки.

– Вот! – вывалила она всё в кресло. – Спирта не нашла, как и таблеток.

– Это пойдет, – Эверард подмигнул Демьену и сдернул с него одеяло. От неожиданности тот ахнул вместе с изумленной Марго. Он был полностью обнажен и не успел прикрыться. Ни от кого не укрылось его возбуждение. Эверард сделал вид, что ничего не происходит, женщина же казалась смущенной.

– Может быть, мисс Хадсон поищет еще и свежее белье? – он чувствовал ее напряжение.

– Да-да, сейчас, – она довольно поспешно и, похоже, даже с радостью выбежала из комнаты.

Эверард бросил взгляд на простыню: пятен крови не было.

– Почему ты называешь Марго «мисс Хадсон»? – спросил Демьен.

– Чтобы держалась от меня подальше, – Эверард перевернул его на живот и быстро осмотрел. Слыша участившееся дыхание Демьена, Эверард скользнул рукой по шелковистой коже ягодиц и слегка шлепнул по попке.

Демьен охнул и перевернулся, глядя на него в смятении и пряча напряженный член.

– Ты возбудился от одного прикосновения?.. Как ты некстати заболел, – еще сильнее смущая его, прошептал Эверард.

Марго вернулась со стопкой постельного белья. Она с легким замешательством и недоумением смотрела, как Демьен, закрыв глаза, со страдальческим видом кутается в одеяло.

Эверард забрал у него подушки и со словами: «Поменяйте наволочки!» кинул их поэтессе.

Сам он быстро сменил простынь и взял принесенную Марго бутылку. Демьен вяло следил за его движениями.

– А водку не опасно пить с такой температурой? – спросила она.

Эверард засмеялся. Свернув полотенце валиком и вылив водку в центр, он снова раскрыл Демьена и принялся его обтирать.

Марго растерянно наблюдала, как полотенце скользит по мальчишеской груди, животу и ногам. В движениях Эверарда было столько чувственности, что она испытывала ревность, хотя сама не могла понять, почему ревнует к мальчишке...

К тому времени, как приехал Фернандо, помощь врача уже не требовалась. Демьен проспал весь день, а к вечеру его температура вернулась к норме.

 

– Расскажи подробнее о своей новой задумке, – в тот день, пока Демьен отсыпался, а Марго валялась с томиком стихов в гамаке, два приятеля, уединившись за столиком у бассейна, обсуждали деловые вопросы. – Запрещенный алкоголь и наркотики уже не пользуются спросом на черном рынке? – в голосе Фернандо звучала легкая ирония.

– Спрос будет всегда, – парировал Эверард, наливая в бокалы с абсентом свежевыжатый сок красного апельсина. – По крайней мере пока существуют запреты, – зеленоватая жидкость в стекле превратилась в кроваво-бордовую. – Как видишь, запретов с каждым годом становится всё больше, и всегда есть люди, которые пытаются получить желаемое, несмотря ни на что…

Фернандо задумчиво следил за действиями друга. Как и многие другие, он знал об Эверарде очень мало. Изредка тот баловал его запрещенными веществами, в том числе собственного изобретения. А еще он слышал от третьих лиц, что буквально за пару-тройку лет в нескольких странах появилась сеть тайных лабораторий, работающих слаженно, как часовой механизм. Наркотики, яды и другие запрещенные вещества были лишь малой частью того, что там могло производиться. Это была настоящая криминальная симфония, и он догадывался, что композитором был Эверард.

– …да и не всем быть сводниками, – с легкой усмешкой на губах тот передал ему бокал.

– Но именно для этого я тебе и нужен, кто еще сведет тебя с Бачовски, – улыбнулся Фернандо. – Не пойму только, зачем он тебе.

– Поверь, друг, незнание – это великое счастье, – Эверард многозначительно посмотрел на пожилого приятеля.

– Ладно, – передернув плечами, ответил тот. – Как называется этот чудо-коктейль?

– «Кровь группы 0».

Фернандо нахмурился, с опаской пригубил странный напиток и был приятно удивлен: вкус коктейля поражал изысканностью, хотелось пить его не спеша, наслаждаясь каждым глотком. Эверард, улыбаясь, следил за сменой эмоций на его лице.

– При желании можно будет повторить, – сказал он, беря свой бокал.

Время шло к вечеру, и он не спешил возобновлять беседу, наблюдая, как Фернандо постепенно приходит в приподнятое состояние расслабленности и эйфории.

– Странное всё же название, – наконец проговорил тот, улыбаясь. – И совсем на кровь не похоже, уж очень приятная смесь.

– О, великий специалист-гематолог, – хмыкнул Эверард.

Фернандо рассмеялся и, хлопнув ладонью по колену, сказал:

– Ладно, раз уж специалист из меня никакой, сведу с тем, кто тебе нужен.

Влад Бачовски был молодым и талантливым ученым в сфере нейрохимии и психогенетики. Из-за странных идей научное сообщество отвергало его, принимая за чудака. В своей жалкой лаборатории с примитивным оборудованием Бачовски занимался маловразумительными экспериментами. Эверард собирался найти более полезное применение талантам молодого гения.

– Когда ты хочешь с ним встретиться? – спросил Фернандо, допивая напиток и ставя на стол пустой бокал.

– Как можно скорее, – Эверард смешал ему еще одну порцию «кровавого» коктейля, добавив чуть больше алкоголя.

На балконе второго этажа появился Демьен. Его лицо было слегка опухшим после сна и температуры, он оторопело смотрел на них из-под растрепанной челки.

– Малыш, ты поправился! – прокричал Фернандо, вскакивая. – Я попрошу Фелиссию приготовить ужин! – в приподнятом настроении от абсента и выздоровления племянника он помчался в дом.

Демьен всё так же стоял на балконе и глядел вниз, не моргая. Эверард смотрел на него в ответ. Демьен не мог сдвинуться с места, в его потемневших и теперь почти синих глазах ужас боролся со жгучим интересом. Ему казалось, что мужчина проникает взглядом в самые темные глубины его души, в то потаенное, что он сам себе боялся показать.

Эверард подмигнул. Это вывело Демьена из оцепенения: вздрогнув, он развернулся и прошмыгнул в комнату. Усмехнувшись, Эверард отсалютовал бокалом пустому месту на балконе и выпил залпом. Ему снова здесь нравилось, опять становилось интересно.

 

Демьен поддался на уговоры дяди и спустился к ужину, несмотря на жуткий страх. Температура прошла, осталось только неприятное чувство иллюзорности мира. И еще была паника. Он до дрожи боялся вновь увидеть Эверарда, посмотреть ему в глаза и почувствовать, как слабеют ноги, как взволнованно стучит сердце. Странно, но одновременно он хотел этого, так же сильно, как боялся. Лицо мужчины всё время стояло перед глазами. Необычная, немного дикая красота Эверарда казалась Демьену верхом совершенства, превзойдя в его понимании даже красоту Иисуса. От подобных мыслей по спине бежал холодок, а волосы на голове становились дыбом: как низко он пал, если начал так думать.

За ужином им прислуживала итальянка Фелиссия. Кусочки ветчины разных сортов, поджаренные в чесночном соусе ломтики хлеба с овощным и мясным паштетом, разнообразные салаты, зелень, не обошлось и без пасты. Демьен чувствовал, как Эверард смотрит на него, и боялся поднять глаза. Иногда он всё же бросал на мужчину быстрые взгляды, когда тот разговаривал с дядей или Марго, и тут же опять смотрел в свою тарелку – видеть этого человека было выше его сил: слишком много разных чувств он испытывал. Демьен ждал конца этой пытки – скорее бы закончился ужин! Ему хотелось убежать, и в то же время он надеялся, что Эверард подойдет после десерта, когда все уйдут к бассейну, улыбнется, заговорит…

В этот момент Фелиссия, лучезарно улыбаясь и разливая по тарелкам минестроне, приблизилась к Эверарду. Демьен с удивлением заметил, как тот притянул итальянку к себе и спросил шепотом, не сильно ли та занята после ужина. Сердце замерло и ухнуло куда-то вниз. Фелиссия хихикала. Демьен чувствовал, что бледнеет, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Впервые в жизни ему захотелось сделать что-нибудь ужасное. Внутри полыхала обида и ненависть. Это было нечто совершенно новое для него, что за напасть?

Уйти! Исчезнуть! Как можно скорее. Найти предлог…

Демьен посмотрел вокруг, Марго натянуто улыбалась и комкала под столом салфетку.

– Фелиссия не понимает по-английски, – добродушно засмеялся Фернандо.

– Это и не важно, – улыбаясь, ответил Эверард и подмигнул девушке.

Демьен следил, как она уходит на кухню, покачивая бедрами, и понимал, что ненавидит ее.

За эти три дня он узнал много новых чувств. Этот человек… Демьен поднял глаза, Эверард внимательно смотрел прямо на него. Его лицо, оно было таким… понимающим! Демьен сжал губы и отвернулся.

Эверард ликовал. Как он и ожидал, от его импровизации дернулась не только Марго, но и Демьен. Боже, мальчишка его ревновал! Эти зардевшиеся скулы, поджатые обидой губы, насупившиеся брови и полные боли глаза. Но откуда взялось такое упорство? В мальчике определенно проглядывала сила характера, хотя сначала это было незаметно. Эверард отпил вина, не сводя с него изучающего взгляда. Теперь он понимал, что его привлекло. Этот мальчик действительно был полон сюрпризов, хотя сам того не подозревал. Демьен совсем не знал себя, и никто не знал. Какая захватывающая игра! Эверарду захотелось, поочередно срывая лепестки, дойти до сердцевины и показать ее Демьену. Внутри всё приятно напряглось в предвкушении.

Было решено подать десерт у бассейна. Когда Фелиссия принесла фрукты и мороженое, Эверард знал, что будет играть до конца.

Марго, облачившись в купальник, рассказывала Фернандо свой сон. Демьен, сославшись на усталость, попытался было уйти к себе, но в итоге остался, наивно полагая, что в его присутствии Эверард не будет ухаживать за итальянкой. И вот теперь, сидя в шезлонге и насупившись, он следил за их флиртом. Если бы не мучительное чувство ревности, то его, возможно, даже позабавил бы их диалог на разных языках. Мужчина говорил на английском, намекая на свидание этой ночью, девушка отвечала на итальянском, рассказывая о своей семье. Демьен проклинал свое знание обоих языков. Как назло, вспоминалась минувшая ночь, сегодня он смотрел на всё произошедшее немного иначе: даже стыд и боль трансформировались в желание. Он догадывался, что именно Эверард предлагает девушке. Глаза мужчины горели, но сейчас он смотрел не на него... Демьен чувствовал себя лишним.

Разрываясь между желанием уйти и остаться, он всё же выбрал первое. Но, даже оказавшись в темноте своей комнаты, он стоял у окна и, глядя вниз, следил за каждым жестом, каждым взглядом этих двоих. Как всё несправедливо! До приезда этого человека, они отдыхали втроем: он, дядя и Марго. Теперь же все разделились: Марго и Фернандо, Эверард нашел себе девушку, а сам Демьен был никому не нужен. Никто даже не обратил внимания на его уход. Взрослые занимались своими делами… Как же ему хотелось проникнуть в их мир!

Он видел, как, смеясь, все четверо пошли по направлению к дому. Эверард бросил взгляд на его окно. Похолодев, Демьен отскочил назад, но запутался в тяжелой портьере и упал на пол, сорвав карниз. Деревянная штанга больно ударила по колену. Это было последней каплей, слезы брызнули из глаз. Он чувствовал себя полным идиотом: наверняка Эверард заметил, что он торчал у окна. «Нет, пусть не думает, что нужен мне! Я не знал его раньше, и теперь знать не хочу…» – глотая слезы и потирая ногу, Демьен залез на кровать.

Но кого он пытался обмануть? Больше всего он хотел сейчас, чтобы мужчина был с ним и только с ним. Почему Эверард стал так равнодушен?.. Почему вчера говорил, что любит, а сегодня общался с этой девушкой, даже не понимая, что она ему говорит? «Может быть, я что-то сделал не так? – подумал Демьен. – Может быть, надо сказать Эверарду… Но что?» Он вытер слезы и прислушался к себе. Он не мог понять, что испытывает к этому человеку, но знал точно, что чувство становилось сильнее с каждой секундой, особенно когда Эверард стал заигрывать с Фелиссией. Оно пульсировало странной надеждой, а порой жалило его изнутри, причиняя боль…

Спрыгнув с кровати, он закрыл челкой заплаканное лицо и выбежал из комнаты. Внизу никого не было, на улице тоже. Не в силах поверить, что его оставили одного, Демьен два раза обошел вокруг дома, прислушиваясь. Всё было тихо… Они уехали!!! Оставили его, а сами поехали развлекаться!

Слезы снова потекли по щекам. Демьен чувствовал себя совершенно опустошенным. Вернувшись в комнату, он пытался молиться, но что-то было не так. Теребя четки, он искал нужные слова, но они не приходили, он смотрел на распятие, но перед глазами стоял Эверард. Перекрестившись, Демьен поднялся с колен.

Побродив по пустому дому, он снова спустился к бассейну. На столике стояла недопитая бутылка красного вина. Он долго смотрел на нее, а затем решился. Позже Демьен сам затруднялся объяснить, почему это сделал. Наверное, ему хотелось показать, что он достаточно взрослый и достоин их внимания. Но после двух бокалов стало страшно и стыдно. Боясь, что дядя обо всем узнает, он решил никому ничего не доказывать, а просто вернуться к себе.

Голова кружилась. Сделав несколько шагов, Демьен покачнулся и чуть не упал. Какой кошмар! Он действительно был пьян. Скорее к себе, пока никто не вернулся! Демьен взбежал по лестнице, перебирая руками по перилам, пошатываясь, пробрался в комнату и, не включая свет, упал на постель. Всё. Теперь главное прийти в себя к утру. Но заснуть было совсем непросто, ему казалось, что вместе с кроватью он плывет по волнам. Стоило закрыть глаза, как он тут же летел вниз с бешеной скоростью.

Промаявшись без сна около часа, Демьен наконец услышал, как внизу хлопнула дверь и засмеялась Марго. Обрадовавшись, он хотел было рвануть к ним, но вспомнил... Проклятое вино! Теперь он будет лежать здесь, а Эверард уйдет с Фелиссией, или она придет к нему. Если еще не пришла…

Демьен прислушался. В коридоре раздавались оживленные голоса, но было трудно разобрать, кто что говорит. Потом всё стихло. Теперь его мучила не только качка, но и ревность. «Что Эверард будет делать с этой девушкой?» – спрашивал он себя. Перед глазами всплывали воспоминания, как тот целовал его, как ласкал руками всё его тело, как потом... Это было так больно и так стыдно. «Интересно, Фелиссия будет испытывать то же самое? И будет ли ей так же приятно?..» – краснея от собственной смелости, Демьен помаялся и всё же решил узнать, чем эти двое занимаются.

Ему удалось тихо выйти из комнаты и так же тихо закрыть дверь. Но когда он шел, точнее скользил по стене, то споткнулся на ровном месте и с грохотом упал. Проклятье!

Никто не вышел... Отдышавшись, он поднялся и пошел дальше еще тише, чем раньше. «Так, комната дяди, комната Марго… – отмечал он про себя. – Вот она! Комната Эверарда…» Демьен остановился и, приложив ухо, прислушался. Удары собственного сердца, казалось, звучали на весь коридор, но больше не было слышно ни звука. Закусив губу и чуть не плача от волнения, Демьен приоткрыл дверь. Она скрипнула! Испугавшись, он подпрыгнул на месте, сердце ухнуло вниз. Зажмурив глаза, он ждал немедленной кары за любопытство, но всё было спокойно. И в комнате было темно и подозрительно тихо. Осмелев, Демьен медленно вошел и замер, осматриваясь.

В сумрачном ночном свете виднелась кровать, на ней, не шевелясь, лежал Эверард и, похоже, спал. Чуть не прыгая от радости, Демьен понял, что никакой итальянки тут нет! Крадясь, как ночной вор, он подошел к кровати.

Эверард… Демьен молча и чуть покачиваясь смотрел на мужчину, тот лежал на спине, подложив правую руку под голову. Одеяло прикрывало его по грудь. «Наверное, он совсем голый» – краснея, подумал Демьен и вспомнил, как видел силуэт Эверарда в свете морских огней, а потом ему было как-то не до этого…

«Боже, сделай его сон крепким!» – не в силах справиться с любопытством, Демьен залез коленками на кровать, чуть не упав на Эверарда, и, приблизившись, взял одеяло кончиками пальцев. Убедившись, что тот спит и его грудь всё так же мерно вздымается, Демьен отогнул одеяло. Эверард даже не пошевелился.

Демьен пожалел, что нельзя включить свет, но он и так уже слишком далеко зашел. Затаив дыхание, он рассматривал сильное и гибкое тело. В принципе, всё было так же как у него, только больше… Намного больше! Надо было срочно ретироваться, но Демьен, словно зачарованный смотрел, как у него на глазах увеличивается в размерах мужской член. Открыв рот, он посмотрел на лицо Эверарда, и… о ужас! Волосы на голове встали дыбом: тот всё так же лежал, подложив руку под голову, всё так же не шевелился, но теперь его глаза были открыты, и он смотрел на него!!! На губах Эверарда блуждала ироничная улыбка.

Опешив, Демьен отшатнулся и чуть не слетел с кровати, но Эверард ухватил его за руку и, притянув к себе, повалил на спину. Демьен оказался в его объятиях, щеки полыхали, он не мог понять, как такое могло произойти, неужели Эверард притворялся?

– Как это мило с твоей стороны – зайти меня проведать, – промурлыкал тот, приблизив лицо.

– М-м-м… Не надо, – Демьен попытался увернуться, но горячие мягкие губы прижались к его губам, он в истоме закрыл глаза, голова кружилась уже не только от вина. Он снова испытывал странное чувство в груди.

– Это от созерцания меня ты так возбудился? – рука Эверарда прошлась через ткань по набухшему члену, кидая еще глубже в темный омут желания. Упираясь ладонями в его гладкую мускулистую грудь, Демьен сопротивлялся уже по инерции: ему казалось, что так будет правильнее. Хотя честнее было бы признаться, что ему нравилось, как тот целует и вот так гладит его. Когда Эверард расстегнул его ширинку, и твердый член оказался в теплой ладони, Демьен застонал и выгнулся в спине, подаваясь бедрами навстречу сладкому наслаждению. Краснея, он отмечал, что тело двигается словно независимо от его воли. Чтобы не было так стыдно и страшно, он держал глаза закрытыми.

Продолжая ласкать член Демьена, Эверард наблюдал, как от наслаждения меняется его ангельское лицо. Его забавляло, как, закрыв глаза, мальчишка тянется к нему своими пухленькими нежными губами.

– Быстро же ты пристрастился к алкоголю, – со смехом сказал Эверард, стаскивая с него штаны и рубашку. Демьен открыл глаза и теперь смотрел в ответ растерянно, безвольно раскинувшись на белом батисте простыни. «Похоже, я быстро пристрастился не к нему одному» – вяло пронеслось в его голове. Но следующая мысль ослепила подобно вспышке: «О, боже, он знает, что я пил!..»

– Т…только не говори никому, ладно? – произнес он вслух.

Эверард усмехнулся: в голосе мальчишки слышались жалобные нотки.

– Хорошо, а ты больше не пей, – он приподнял его, усадив между своих колен. Демьен обвил его руками и ногами. Дистанция между ними сокращалась со скоростью, превосходящей все ожидания Эверарда.

Мальчик был сейчас томным, раскованным и податливым. Эверард понимал, что не последнюю роль в этом сыграл алкоголь, но если позволить ему употреблять его сейчас, то малыш просто сопьется. – Когда вырастешь, мы выпьем вместе… – прошептал он ему на ухо. После этих слов Демьен, казалось, перестал дышать и прижался еще теснее.

– А мы, что... – губы расплылись в глупой улыбке, в сердце забилась сводящая с ума надежда, – будем вместе?

Эверард отстранил его и, усмехнувшись, внимательно присмотрелся. – А ты этого хочешь?

Демьен покраснел и спрятал лицо у него на плече. Эверард чувствовал, как бьется его сердце, оно одно говорило сейчас больше, чем тысячи слов. Но ему надо было услышать это от Демьена: чего он хочет, на что надеется. Игра, начавшаяся как мимолетная забава, становилась всё серьезнее, и правила ужесточались…

Руки скользили по маленьким ягодицам, поглаживали узкую спину, пальцы зарывались в короткие шелковистые волосы. Задышав чаще, Демьен прижался к нему бедрами, задев членом его орган, и застонал от неожиданного удовольствия. Эверард улыбнулся.

– У тебя дурацкая стрижка... А в остальном ты просто находка.

Он опустился вместе с ним на постель.

– Теперь ты по-настоящему мой… – прошептал он в мягкие губы.

…Августовская ночь оплетала их тела. Издавая мяукающие звуки, Демьен изгибался и откидывал голову. Эверард целовал его шею, слегка прикусывая кожу, проводил языком по впадинке между ключиц, вылизывал нежные розовые соски. Руки блуждали по хрупкому телу, ласкали возбужденный член.

Когда язык и губы Эверарда, плетя затейливую вязь на животе, опускались всё ниже к паху, Демьен стонал, уже не сдерживаясь. Удовольствие выгибало, заставляло раздвигать ноги. Он уже не мог удержать их на месте, то сжимая, то раздвигая, изгибаясь, выпячивая ягодицы. Желание было столь сильным, что слезы выступали на глазах.

Опустившись к паху, Эверард закинул его ногу себе на плечо. Он целовал Демьена между ног, проводил языком по стволу, от головки до мошонки, вбирал в рот яички, лизал между ягодиц.

Демьен стонал, цепляясь за волосы Эверарда. «Пожалуйста… пожалуйста…» – молило что-то внутри него. Хотелось, чтобы тот взял его член в рот. Он уже знал, как это приятно. Желание становилось нестерпимым. Огромное, оно заслонило всё: и стыд, и мысли о каре за грехи, и Бога, не оставив ничего кроме Эверарда. Демьен хотел, безумно хотел этого. «Пожалуйста, скорее… ну пожалуйста!..» – он едва сдерживался, чтобы не начать просить вслух. Вместо слов из горла вырывались невнятные всхлипы.

Слыша, как стонет Демьен, видя, как изгибается его тело, как подрагивает возбужденный член, Эверард с трудом держал себя в руках. То ли благодаря вину, то ли из-за импровизации с Фелиссией и страха потерять его, мальчик открылся… Это был первый сорванный лепесток.

«Да, вот так… Я научу тебя наслаждаться, научу желать по-настоящему, сходить с ума, быть самим собой, быть живым, быть за гранью дозволенного, быть таким же безумным, как... как я».

– Пожалуйста, Эверард… пожалуйста, – донеслось до его ушей. Он посмотрел на Демьена сквозь пелену собственного желания. Мальчишка трепетал, зажав в руке несколько его прядей, и был готов кончить.

Когда Эверард взял в рот его плоть, Демьен вскрикнул в голос, не в силах сдержаться. Мужчина сосал с жадностью, это бросало в жар и трепет. Схватив его за голову, Демьен понял, что что-то подобное уже происходило прошлой ночью, только теперь он не отталкивал Эверарда… Зарывшись в его черные кудри пальцами, Демьен прижал шелковистые волосы к животу и груди.

Громкий вскрик Демьена отрезвил Эверарда. Только обеспокоенных родственников ему сейчас не хватало. Он тут же приподнялся и лег на него, закрывая рот поцелуем. Языки соприкоснулись, Эверард почувствовал, как мальчик жадно ему отвечает. «Да, всё же вино отлично его раскрепостило» – подумал он.

Демьен не открывал глаза. Скользя хрупкими пальцами по спине и плечам мужчины, он неуверенно, втайне от самого себя, изучал его тело.

Эверард усмехнулся и, отстранившись, включил ночник.

– Что ты делаешь? – жмурясь, Демьен прикрыл лицо рукой.

– Ты ведь хотел посмотреть на меня, ну так смотри.

Даже привыкнув к свету, Демьен боялся поднять глаза. Тело словно парализовало стыдом, и чем дольше длилась пауза, тем скованнее он себя чувствовал. Эверард лег рядом и прижал его к груди. – Дай руку.

Демьен несмело протянул ладонь. Лицо горело.

– Расслабься, – Эверард поцеловал его в макушку. – Разве это не интересно – лучше узнать тело своего любовника?

Демьен вздрогнул. Если бы мужчина не держал его, он бы, наверное, тотчас убежал. Поцеловав его ладонь, Эверард провел ею по своему лицу. Опустил ее на грудь, провел по животу. Его кожа была гладкой, Демьен со стыдом признался себе, что ему приятно ее гладить. Но всё же… Сердце стучало, лицо горело. Он уже привык к поцелуям и прикосновениям Эверарда, если к этому вообще можно привыкнуть. Но ласкать его самому!.. Это смущало и сводило с ума.

Когда Эверард опустил его руку на свой член, Демьен пискнул и зажмурился. Он касался Эверарда, а сам испытывал желание.

– Посмотри на меня, – прошептал тот. Демьен глянул ему в глаза, потому что никуда больше он смотреть не мог.

Эверард смеялся: глаза подростка были полны желанием и испугом одновременно. Он обвил его пальцы вокруг своего члена и услышал, как Демьен задохнулся. Расширившиеся зрачки синих глаз пульсировали.

– Поцелуй меня, – прошептал Эверард, и тот послушно приблизился к его рту.

– Расскажи, что ты чувствуешь, – велел он после поцелуя. Демьен зажмурился и застонал: говорить об этом было точно выше его сил. Что же будет дальше? Что еще этот человек заставит его делать, и на что будет готов пойти он сам?.. Эверард толкал его всё глубже в пропасть грехопадения, и Демьен с ужасом понимал, что ему это нравится.

– Скажи, – Эверард двигал его ладонью по своему члену. – Хочешь, чтобы я сделал то же самое? Тогда попроси меня об этом.

– М-м-м… – глаза Демьена были полны слез и томления. Он умоляюще смотрел на Эверарда, но не мог даже просто рта открыть.

– Нет, ты должен это сказать, – взгляд мужчины горел лукавством.

– Эве… Эверард… пожалуйста, – Демьен глотал воздух, словно рыба, выброшенная на берег. – Н-нет! Я не могу… – он уткнулся мокрым лицом ему в плечо. «Я не могу произнести это вслух…» – желание изгибало тело, но какой-то внутренний барьер мешал сказать об этом.

Неожиданно Эверард приподнял его и усадил на себя верхом. Демьен всхлипнул и закрыл лицо руками. Напряженный орган мужчины находился между его ягодиц, он сидел как раз на нем и был весь так открыт… с торчащим членом, с раздвинутыми ногами, без клочка одежды.

– Сколько ты, говоришь, выпил? – Эверард наслаждался его стыдливостью.

– Два бокала, – прошептал Демьен в ладони.

– Не мог захватить бутылку с собой?

– Ты сказал больше не пить! – Демьен удивленно поднял глаза, позабыв про смущение.

– Все верно, – Эверард притянул его к себе и поцеловал. – Пей только тогда, когда я сам предложу тебе.

Демьен застонал: Эверард сделал то, о чем он так и не смог попросить. Движения его пальцев по члену заставляли тело изгибаться. Опираясь одной рукой ему в грудь, Демьен зажал рот ладонью: он не мог сдержать стоны, как ни пытался, а сейчас, при свете, они казались еще более громкими. Когда он уже готов был кончить, Эверард неожиданно убрал руку. Демьен всхлипнул.

– Что случилось? – сфокусировав взгляд, он непонимающе посмотрел на него.

– Ты не кончишь, пока не попросишь меня об этом… Или давай сам продолжай, – Эверард спокойно смотрел на ошарашенного подростка.

– Н-нет, – зажмурив глаза и буквально трясясь от желания, Демьен стиснул член рукой.

Эверард наблюдал, как он в нерешительности сжимает в ладони свой орган, как трепещет его грудь, как желание и обида сменяют друг друга. – Нет…

Эверард выждал минуту, и, когда мальчишка начал успокаиваться, продолжил ласкать его.

– Пожа… луйста… пожа… – стонал Демьен сквозь зубы, прижимая попку к его бедрам, скользя ягодицами по члену. Сердце бешено билось в груди, он уже не мог контролировать движения тела, и в тот момент, когда он уже не видел Эверарда, не слышал собственных стонов… тот снова убрал руку.

Слезы брызнули из глаз, Демьен упал ему на грудь. – Ну почему?.. Почему?

Эверард опрокинул его на спину и, склонившись, стал собирать губами слезы, ласкать нежную кожу, проводя руками везде, кроме члена. Демьен и не знал, что желание может быть таким сильным. Он проклинал себя за робость и в то же время чувствовал обиду на Эверарда. Именно она заставляла его упорствовать, даже когда он был готов произнести заветные слова. Сжимая зубы и глотая слезы, он стонал, прижимался к нему, терся об него, и наконец…

– Эверард… Я хочу этого, пожалуйста, – не поднимая глаз, заливаясь краской. – Помоги мне… кончить…

И в тот же миг, еще не успев всё осознать, он содрогался, извергаясь ему в рот. Перед глазами всё плыло, кровать словно взлетела до потолка, сквозь звон в ушах он слышал собственный гортанный стон. Сильные губы Эверарда продлевали и продлевали наслаждение. Демьен так и не смог понять, когда тот успел переместиться вниз. А может быть, от сильных переживаний, этот момент просто вылетел из памяти… Тело медленно опускалось в приятную истому.

Эверард посмотрел на раскинувшегося Демьена. Его полузакрытые веки подрагивали, на лице маячила легкая улыбка, настолько возвышенная и целомудренная, словно тот только что поднялся с колен после молитвы. «Да, теперь он будет молиться иным богам» – загадочно усмехнувшись, подумал Эверард. Растянувшись рядом, он провел ладонью по его волосам.

– Я… люблю тебя, – прошептал Демьен так тихо, что слова можно было списать на обман слуха. – И я… хочу… быть с тобой, – свернувшись, как котенок, он уткнулся лицом ему в грудь.

– Ты смелый мальчик, – Эверард нежно провел ладонью по шелковистой спине. – Ты же совершенно ничего обо мне не знаешь…

Томную негу прорезал резкий звук. Это был звонок телефона, вдребезги разбивший их хрупкую гармонию. Эверард поморщился.

Поднявшись, он быстро нашел его, и вставил в ухо.

– Слушаю.

Демьен укутался в простыню: от официального тона мужчины сделалось неуютно, тот словно сразу стал далеким и холодным, и Демьен снова вспомнил, что раздет.

– Алло! – Эверард нашел место, где хорошо принимал мобильный.

– Алло, папа!!! – он не сразу узнал голос дочери. – Ты меня слышишь? – она рыдала в трубку.

– Джеки, что случилось? – на сердце похолодело. – Где ты сейчас? С тобой всё в порядке?

– Папа, произошло несчастье!

– Где ты?!

– Со мной все в порядке… я… Франц…

– Милая, возьми себя в руки и постарайся спокойно обо всем рассказать, – Эверард присел на край постели, пробежав взглядом по телу Демьена. Тот сжался: такого грозного взгляда у мужчины он еще не видел.

– Ты жива-здорова?

– Да… – всхлипывая, говорила дочь.

– С Францем, с мамой всё в порядке?

– Да…

– Тогда чего ты ревешь? – голос Эверарда потеплел, в нем послышались обычные ироничные нотки. – Говори сразу, кто умер?

– Мерседес.

Эверард напряг память. Так звали девушку его сына. Перед глазами мелькнули прямые белые волосы, приятные черты лица, воздушные очертания тела. Они с Францем встречались всего два месяца, но были без ума друг от друга с первых дней их непростого романа. Родители Мерседес были категорически против Франца, зная, что его отец связан с криминалом. Но тот не обращал на это внимания и даже собирался жить отдельно, несмотря на все протесты сестры и свою привязанность к родителям.

– Что произошло?

– Авария… В ее машину врезался какой-то маньяк, ехал со скоростью 120 миль в час! – в голосе дочери звучала боль и гнев. Эверард был уверен, что попадись ей сейчас этот водитель, она бы его растерзала.

– Он выжил?

– Нет, – Джеки опять зарыдала. – Никто не выжил!.. Машины смяты… Тела… пришлось вырезать.

– Ну, успокойся, девочка моя, успокойся, – ему захотелось обнять ее. Он не совсем понимал, почему Джеки так безутешна. Ведь с Францем ничего не случилось… Впрочем, это как посмотреть. Эверард помрачнел. – Собираешься к брату?

– Да! – она немного оживилась. – Срочно! Уже покупаю билеты, вылет через два часа.

– Хорошо… Я люблю тебя. Береги себя и смотри, чтобы Франц не наделал глупостей. А я… – в голове всплыл Бачовски. – Скоро буду. Есть еще незаконченные дела.

– Когда тебя ждать, пап?

Эверард посмотрел на Демьена.

– Я отплываю завтра. 


	5. Chapter 5

### 5

 

Прорезая лучами рваные полоски облаков, всходило солнце. Пейзаж за окном поражал гармонией, но смотреть было больно: глаза опухли и горели, голова гудела от слез. Этот день всё же настал. Демьен отошел от окна и снова лег в постель. Вторую половину ночи он провел в слезах. Эверард не разрешил остаться у себя, как он его ни умолял… Демьен натянул одеяло на голову.

Его жизнь никогда не была легкой, но до появления этого человека он и не знал, что может быть столько слез. Последние дни он только и делал, что плакал, сходя с ума то от наслаждения, то от боли. Тело перестало подчиняться его воле и казалось чужим, теперь оно постоянно болело, страдало и отчаянно желало тех удовольствий, которым его обучили. Демьена лихорадило, мир утратил привычную простоту, всё стало таким неопределенным, особенно непонятным было отношение к нему Эверарда. Прокручивая в голове их разговор, он пытался понять, что теперь делать, но так ничего и не придумал.

Тогда, слушая беседу мужчины с незнакомкой, он терялся в догадках, кто бы это мог быть и что произошло. Но что этот разговор приведет к отъезду Эверарда, он никак не ожидал.

«Ты уезжаешь? Что случилось?» – «Думаю, сейчас тебе лучше пойти к себе», – Демьен поежился, вспоминая холодный тон Эверарда. Тогда он сделал немыслимое: умолял взять его с собой, плакал, признавался в своих чувствах… Сейчас было стыдно и больно вспоминать всё это, особенно после того, как Эверард так и остался непреклонен.

«Ты обещал, что мы будем вместе! – кричал Демьен, позабыв, что его могут услышать, не замечая, как слезы бегут по щекам. – Ты же говорил, что любишь меня!» В ответ Эверард только горько улыбнулся…

Солнце слепило глаза. Демьен поднялся с постели. Думать о произошедшем было мучительно, лучше бы он сразу потерял память и забыл, что было между ними, а не прокручивал всё безостановочно в голове. Сейчас снова хотелось прийти к дверям этого человека. «Возьми меня с собой! – чуть ли не хватаясь за него, просил он тогда. – Ты же спрашивал, чего я сам хочу, так я хочу быть рядом с тобой!..» Эверард надел халат и кинул Демьену его одежду. «Ты врал мне все это время!» – слова сами выскакивали изо рта, он не мог поверить, что осмеливается говорить такое, но боль была сильнее страха.

Как ни странно, выражение лица Эверарда ненадолго смягчилось, взгляд потеплел. Присев рядом на край постели, он прижал его к себе: «Всё, что я говорил тебе – правда». – «Почему тогда ты меня отвергаешь?» – сейчас от воспоминаний слезы снова набегали на глаза. «Я не отвергаю, – усмехнулся тогда мужчина. – Я люблю тебя, – он приблизил лицо совсем близко, огромные черные глаза загадочно блестели. – Люблю, поэтому желаю тебе только добра, со мной нормальной жизни не получится. Тебе надо расти, и сейчас будет лучше, если ты останешься с дядей. А я… – Эверард отвернулся. – Я еще приеду в этот дом, когда ты станешь взрослым… Приеду за тобой» – «Нет! – Демьен схватил его за руку, плача навзрыд от услышанного. – Я знаю, что ты не вернешься! Я хочу быть с тобой, Эверард! Я… я люблю тебя».

Солнце заливало постель, сорванная накануне штора валялась на полу. Демьен повернулся спиной к окну, прижимая пальцы к векам: слезы резали глаза. В голове приговором звучали сказанные в ответ на его признание слова: «Иди к себе, малыш… Уходи».

Вот так. Так просто и необратимо.

Услышав это, Демьен сорвался с постели, схватил на ходу одежду, и, как был, не одеваясь, побежал в свою комнату. Упав на кровать и заплакав от обиды, он внезапно осознал, что она ничего не значит по сравнению с его чувствами, с тем, что Эверард может уехать, так ничего и не поняв, так и не узнав, что никогда до этого Демьен не чувствовал себя таким живым, таким настоящим. Он словно и не жил до этого, вся прежняя жизнь казалась чужим сном. Дважды он ходил к его комнате, робко стучал в запертую дверь, плакал и шептал, что любит… Эверард не отвечал, хотя Демьен точно знал, что тот не спит. И чем ощутимее становилось молчание по ту сторону двери, тем сильнее к нему хотелось. Демьен чуть ли не физически чувствовал его присутствие в комнате. Теперь он был согласен на всё, лишь бы быть рядом с этим человеком. Никогда раньше он не подозревал в себе такой смелости, такого отчаяния.

Наконец напряжение и усталость взяли верх, и он ненадолго забылся тяжелым сном без сновидений.

 

Через два часа его разбудил участливый голос Марго, вопрошавший, что случилось с карнизом.

– Ночью шел в туалет, споткнулся и случайно сорвал, – проговорил Демьен сонным и немного сорванным от слез голосом. «Когда я научился так убедительно врать?» – ему стало стыдно, но что-то глубоко внутри веселилось: Эверарду хватило двух ночей, чтобы привитые в монастыре правила и основы начали разрушаться. Впрочем, теперь ему было всё равно: по сравнению с отъездом мужчины всё казалось чепухой. Да, что там отъезд?.. Вчера Демьен наконец понял, кто он такой, чего он хочет. Может быть, впервые в жизни осознал всю остроту своего бытия, и… был отвергнут.

– Ничего себе споткнулся… Как же ты так умудрился? – недоумевала поэтесса. – Ну и бардак!

Демьен с ужасом осознал, что вдобавок ко всем пагубным человеческим страстям в нем проснулось желание мести.

– Я сегодня не спущусь к завтраку, – пробурчал он, наивно надеясь хоть этим расстроить Эверарда.

– Мы будем завтракать с тобой вдвоем, дорогой, – Марго присела рядом. – Боже мой, что с твоими глазами?! Ты что, плакал?

– Нет, я просто… А почему?.. – внутри всё сжалось от дурного предчувствия. – Почему вдвоем?

– Эверард сегодня уезжает, – женщина задумчиво теребила локоны. – Что-то там случилось, в общем… Ну, и чтобы не терять времени, они с Фернандо уехали по делам в город. Может, еще заедут, а может, и сразу в порт.

Демьен, ощутил, как внутри что-то оборвалось. Он не мог снова сделать вдох.

– Он не заедет даже попрощаться?.. – наконец проговорил он с дрожью в голосе.

– Не знаю, – Марго грустно улыбнулась. – Его невозможно предугадать… А когда это вы успели так сдружиться? – она с подозрением прищурилась. Демьен покраснел.

– Ладно, у него своя жизнь, у нас своя. Умывайся и бегом вниз, Фелиссия уже готовит завтрак, – Марго в шутку хлопнула его по попе, что напомнило властные жесты Эверарда, и Демьен почувствовал, что возбуждается.

– Спускаешься? – спросила Марго, уходя.

– Угу, – промычал он, стараясь не выдать своего состояния.

«Проклятье!» – Демьен заскочил в ванную, как только за женщиной закрылась дверь. Из зеркала горящими глазами смотрел голый подросток с зардевшимися скулами и возбужденным членом. Раньше он никогда не видел себя таким, сейчас отражение даже нравилось ему. Демьен сжал член, оттягивая крайнюю плоть и обнажая влажную головку, как это делал с ним Эверард. От удовольствия по телу пробежала дрожь. Он присел на край ванны. Похоже, что кроме раны в сердце мужчина оставил ему на память о себе неутолимую жажду наслаждений...

Кончив в руку, Демьен понял, что это даже сравнить нельзя было с тем трепетом и сладчайшей мукой, в которую ввергал его тело Эверард. Стоя под душем, он пытался понять, с какого момента всё пошло не так. При мысли об этом человеке внутри всё полыхало, грудную клетку переполняло что-то необъяснимое, не оставалось места даже для дыхания. Слезы снова катились по щекам. Самое настоящее наваждение… Покачиваясь, он обхватил плечи руками. Происходящее приводило его в отчаяние.

Надо было сделать вид, что всё в порядке. Про них никто не должен ничего узнать. Потому что… Демьен наспех вытирался, руки дрожали, всё тело было словно сжатая пружина, он с трудом сдерживал себя, чтобы не начать метаться по дому, чтобы не кинуться вслед за Эверардом. Потому что тот сказал, что вернется за ним… потом. Но, может быть, он вернется еще сегодня? Надежда сводила с ума. «Господи, хоть бы это было так!» – Демьен упал на колени, сжав в руках полотенце. «Господи, Царь Небесный, Дух истины и душа души моей, поклоняюсь Тебе и молю Тебя… – потекла заученная в монастыре молитва. Он запнулся и, подумав, решил говорить своими словами. – Господи… прошу тебя, пусть Эверард вернется! Я знаю, что грешен, что врал, что… трогал себя и вообще… – Демьен представил, как рассказывал бы всё это на исповеди, и покраснел. – И вообще… Я, наверное, больше не достоин Твоей любви… Но я так хочу быть вместе с ним! – рыдания рвались из груди. – Я… я больше никогда ничего не буду просить у тебя, Господи, но, пожалуйста, пусть он вернется уже сегодня!..»

Причесываясь и одеваясь, глядя в зеркало на красные, воспаленные от слез глаза, Демьен дал себе обещание: он не будет плакать, что бы ни случилось. Он и так не знал, что отвечать дяде на возможные расспросы.

Во время завтрака Марго внимательно его рассматривала, но ничего не говорила. Демьен старался не поднимать глаз. Потом женщина ушла в сад с книгой в руках. Всё то время, что поэтесса гостила у Фернандо, она лежала в гамаке и читала или просто спала, хотя постоянно твердила всем, что приехала не отдыхать, а работать. Демьен заперся в комнате и несколько часов провел на коленях. Молитвы уже не отличались накалом, всё внимание было сосредоточено на звуках с улицы. После обеда пошел дождь, но больше ничего не изменилось. Он чувствовал себя уставшим. Тянулись бесконечные минуты.

Наконец его терпение было вознаграждено: с улицы донесся оживленный голос дяди.

Слетев по лестнице, Демьен замер на последней ступеньке, во всем теле разлилась слабость: он был там! его искуситель, его любовник, его бог… У Демьена возникло ощущение, что время замедлилось. Смахивая с одежды капли дождя, на пороге появился Фернандо. А следом за ним, ослепительно красивый, вошел Эверард. Демьену показалось, что от его лица и мокрых волос исходит сияние.

Как это часто бывает, взрослые не замечали его состояния. Звучали обычные фразы, заискивающе тараторила Марго: «На чем отправитесь домой? О, на яхте! Вы должны были нам ее показать… Даже фотографий нет? Какая жалость… Но вы ведь отужинаете с нами?»

И только один взгляд, вскользь брошенный на Демьена...

Когда Эверард поднялся в свою комнату, Демьен, выждав несколько минут, прошмыгнул следом.

– Ты вернулся за мной? – сходу спросил он. Эверард оторвался от чемодана и молча смотрел теперь ему прямо в глаза. Демьен вновь поразился силе его гипнотического взгляда, сейчас в нем не было и намека на мягкость, только непоколебимая уверенность в себе, магнетизм и тьма.

Демьену казалось, что бездна этих глаз поглощает его.

– Когда ты успел так вырасти? – наконец произнес Эверард. Демьен подошел и робко прикоснулся к его руке.

– Я теперь тебе не нравлюсь? – спросил он, и сильная ладонь тут же сжала его пальцы.

– Разве такое сокровище может не нравиться? – Демьен сам не заметил, как оказался в мужских объятиях. Прижимая его к себе, Эверард присел на кровать. – Эти глаза, эти губы… – он мягко поцеловал его веки и рот, Демьен почувствовал, как всё его существо наполняет какое-то неправильное счастье, с примесью тоски. Он так долго ждал этого момента. Нет, не полдня – целую вечность.

– Эту шею и грудь… – продолжал Эверард, прикасаясь губами к его коже. – Это нежное гибкое тело, эти изящные артистичные пальцы… эти коленки…

«Почему же тогда ты всё это оставляешь?» – Демьен закусил губу, чтобы предательские слезы, набегающие на глаза, не потекли по щекам. Почти не дыша, он чувствовал, как ладонь Эверарда скользит по ноге под штанину шорт, пробираясь к уже напряженному от желания члену. Дверь была не заперта, и в любой момент кто-нибудь мог войти. Но Демьена это не волновало: в его сердце сейчас происходила куда большая катастрофа.

– Ты возьмешь меня с собой? – прошептал он еле слышно. Эверард отстранился.

– Нет.

Демьен зажмурился, внутри что-то оборвалось, оголив еще свежие, едва зарубцевавшиеся надеждой раны. В который раз за эти сутки?

– Почему?.. Зачем ты тогда вернулся?

– За вещами, – Эверард поднялся и подошел к чемодану.

Демьен смотрел на мужчину расширившимися глазами и не мог поверить, что это тот же самый человек, который только что с такой нежностью и трепетом обнимал его. Почему Эверард так поступает? Что он, Демьен, делает не так?

– Но я… я не хочу, я не могу без тебя! Я умру!.. – он прижал ладони к лицу, соль щипала веки.

– Не умрешь, – в низком бархатистом голосе Эверарда послышались ироничные нотки. Демьен громко всхлипнул.

– И не реви.

Эверард снова присел рядом.

– Демьен… Я бы хотел взять тебя с собой, но…

Грудь Демьена содрогалась от судорожного дыхания. Не открывая глаз, он кинулся к мужчине и, найдя на ощупь рот, прижался своими дрожащими мокрыми губами.

– Я… я… – попытался сказать он, но из горла доносились лишь рыдания. Он почувствовал, как язык Эверарда проникает ему в рот, как горячие руки скользят по телу, вызывая бег сладостных мурашек.

«Нет, если так будет продолжаться и дальше, то я точно умру, – подумал Демьен. – Если не от разбитого сердца, так от необъяснимого чередования льда и пламени».

– Я хотел бы взять тебя с собой, – проговорил Эверард, склонившись над Демьеном и проводя пальцами по его тонкому лицу. Мальчик не открывал глаз, и Эверард видел, как он всеми силами пытается совладать со своими эмоциями. – Я думал об этом. Но, в конце концов, ты несовершеннолетний, за тебя отвечает дядя, и мне остается только украсть тебя.

Он поднялся, и как раз в эту минуту вошел Фернандо. Вздрогнув всем телом, Демьен соскочил с кровати.

– Демьен, что ты тут делаешь? – дядя был в крайнем замешательстве. Мальчик стоял, потупив глаза, лицо стало пунцовым. Они оба – подросток, вмиг растерявший всю свою храбрость, и его дядя, так и не закрывший рот, – представляли собой такое комичное зрелище, что Эверард рассмеялся. Демьен, громко шмыгнув носом и не поднимая головы, выскочил в коридор.

– Что происходит? – Фернандо проводил его непонимающим взглядом. – Почему он плачет?

– Из-за моего отъезда, – небрежно ответил Эверард. «И даже не соврал…» – подумал он с горькой усмешкой.

– Я же говорил, ему не хватает общения, – вполне удовлетворенный этим доводом, Фернандо присел в кресло. – Но не разрешай ему больше ложиться на чужую кровать.

– Не будь брюзгой, – еще раз осмотрев вещи, Эверард закрыл чемодан. – Почему бы ему не полежать на моей кровати? Не вижу ни одного довода против.

– Пожалуй, ты прав. Мне это почему-то показалось странным, – Фернандо сконфуженно рассмеялся. – Жаль, что ты так скоро покидаешь нас.

Когда они спустились, Фелиссия уже накрыла на стол. Обычная беседа не клеилась, Марго грустила, Демьен выглядел подавленным и не поднимал глаз. Краем уха он следил за разговором двух мужчин, но, отчаявшись хоть что-то понять, вернулся к своим горестным мыслям.

– Гм… – неожиданно громко прокашлялась поэтесса. Приятели замолчали и озадаченно посмотрели на нее. – Как, вы говорите, называется ваша яхта? – Марго говорила медленно, растягивая слова.

– «Улисс», – Эверард не смог сдержать улыбку. Блуждающий взгляд женщины выдавал сильное опьянение.

– О-о, «Улисс»?! – она кокетливо поставила локоть на край стола, и он тут же спрыснул. – Да, Эверард, вы действительно хитроумны, как Одиссей. А как ваша жена? Она тоже ждет вас, как Пенелопа ждала своего мужа?

Демьен вздрогнул и весь превратился в слух. Так вот почему Эверард не может взять его с собой!!!

– Марго, когда ты только успела напиться? – не скрывая раздражения, Фернандо скомкал салфетку и бросил ее на пол. – Извини, – обратился он к другу. – Когда ты отплываешь? Я провожу тебя.

– Мы все проводим! – не унималась поэтесса. – Я хочу посмотреть на яхту Эверарда!..

Эверард иронично улыбался, неспешно потягивая вино из бокала и наблюдая за перепалкой Фернандо и Марго. Эти двое всё больше напоминали ему пару, возможно, в каком-то смысле так оно теперь и было.

Он перевел взгляд на Демьена и ощутил знакомую пульсацию в груди, чувство, которое он решил зажать в кулак… Что ж, ему это было не впервой. Тот смотрел прямо на него, и в его глазах больше не было грусти, только сильное волнение и загадочная решимость. Эти лазурные глаза… Эверард почувствовал, как сладко ноет внутри, хотелось в последний раз поцеловать мальчика.

Однако такой возможности ему больше не представилось: до самого порта их не оставляли наедине.

В глубине души он опасался, что последние минуты рядом с Демьеном будут наполнены болью тех моментов, которым никогда уже не стать реальностью. Но Марго не дала им возможности погрустить. Во время недолгой поездки ее совсем развезло, и пришлось пару раз останавливать машину, пока ее рвало. Вдобавок ко всей суматохе разразилась гроза, и снова пошел дождь.

– Всё, забирай свой цирк и езжай домой, – сказал Эверард другу, когда они приехали в порт. – Марго уже явно не до яхты.

Фернандо посмотрел на улицу через боковое стекло и всё же вышел из машины. Дождь хлестал вовсю.

– Демьен, тебе лучше остаться внутри, – произнес он, когда тот открыл дверь со своей стороны и тоже вылез наружу.

– Зонт, конечно же, никто не захватил, – улыбаясь, произнес Эверард. Его взгляд был прикован к подростку. Черные волосы Демьена соединились с потоками воды и прилипли к лицу, глаза казались пронзительно-голубыми. Он смотрел на него так… печально, так влюблено, что это заметил бы даже Фернандо, если бы удосужился сейчас взглянуть на племянника. Из-за дождя сложно было сказать наверняка, плачет ли Демьен. Эверард надеялся, что нет.

«Что ж я за сволочь такая, что всегда влюбляюсь в тех, кого не имею права любить?» – ему хотелось прижать Демьена к себе, поцеловать крепко, глубоко. Но он просто смотрел. Долго и уже не таясь.

– Пора… – наконец произнес он задумчиво. Пожав на прощание руку Фернандо и подмигнув Демьену, он развернулся и направился к яхте.

Волосы и костюм насквозь промокли от воды, дождь хлестал по лицу. Сделав несколько шагов, Эверард закрыл глаза. Ему хотелось сорваться с места и закричать, но взгляды за спиной приковывали к земле. Его сердце и легкие – всё в груди было наполнено болью, опьяняющей не хуже вина. Голова кружилась. Страдание казалось настолько упоительным, что напоминало счастье.

Он шел, не оборачиваясь. Его ждал Нью-Йорк. 


	6. Chapter 6

### 6

 

– Принести чего-нибудь? – капитан Морриган зашел в каюту. Лицо Эверарда казалось непроницаемым, но капитан хорошо изучил босса, чтобы заметить, как тот сейчас невесел. – Могу попросить кока приготовить что-нибудь особенное.

– Спасибо, я поужинал как раз перед отплытием.

– Всё получилось, как планировали? – Морриган чувствовал, что что-то не так. Эверард казался отстраненным и неестественно спокойным.

– Да, именно так… Выжми из судна всё, надо быть на месте как можно быстрее.

– Сделаю, – капитан кивнул и вышел.

Нужно было позвонить домой и секретарю, но это могло подождать. Эверард открыл дверь гардероба. Стройные ряды черных костюмов, один темнее другого. На первый взгляд все они были одного цвета. Но, приглядевшись, можно было различить множество оттенков: иссиня-черный, агатовый, вороной, угольный, чернильный, бархатисто-черный, сизый, почти серый, синеватый, смоляной… Эверард был своего рода экспертом по черному цвету.

«Надо было лететь самолетом, – он задумчиво смотрел на вешалки с одеждой. – На похороны точно опоздаю». Он любил этот траурный обряд: черные наряды и печальные лица, звуки органа… Эверард усмехнулся и закрыл шкаф: о чем бы он ни думал, мысли возвращались к Демьену.

Дождь не прекращался, капли стекали по иллюминатору.

Демьен…

Какими насыщенными были эти три дня! Какие только варианты он ни продумывал, чтобы увезти его с собой, даже собирался предложить Фернандо деньги. Эверард посмеялся, представив лицо друга.

В этот момент зазвонил мобильный. На дисплее высветилось имя Фернандо. «А вот и он…» – подумал Эверард и ответил.

– Демьен пропал! – сходу сообщил ему перепуганный голос приятеля.

Эверард выругался и сел в кресло.

– Он не у тебя? – неуверенно и немного жалобно спросил Фернандо.

– С чего ему быть у меня? – Эверард напрягся.

– Извини, раньше он так никогда не поступал, – от волнения голос пожилого мужчины был не похож сам на себя.

– Ты дома?

– В портовом кафе…

– Выпей коньяку и успокойся, – Эверард сжал переносицу. – Где ты в последний раз его видел? Когда обнаружил пропажу? Вспоминай все подробности!

– В порту… Сразу, как ты ушел, Марго стало плохо, и я повел ее в уборную. Демьен остался в машине. Когда мы вернулись, его уже не было.

Закрыв глаза, Эверард откинулся в кресле. Догадка, неуверенно маячившая на краю сознания, переросла в уверенность, губы расплылись в улыбке: «Ай да мальчишка!..»

– Что скажешь? – нетерпеливо спросил Фернандо. – Думаешь, стоит идти в полицию?

Эверард постарался вернуть голосу тревожное выражение, в конце концов, он ничего не знал:

– Попробуй… Хотя они всё равно сразу к поискам не приступят. А какие зацепки? Куда он мог пойти?

– Знаешь, единственное, что мне пришло в голову, я уже сказал, – Эверарду показалось, словно Фернандо затянулся сигаретой, хотя тот, вроде, не курил. – Может быть, он всё же у тебя?

– Может, – Эверард сдерживал улыбку, ему было легко себя контролировать. – Не переживай, обыщем все закоулки. Я позвоню.

Он нажал на кнопку сброса. Он сочувствовал Фернандо, но возвращать Демьена, если тот действительно был на яхте, не собирался. Впрочем, свое обещание позвонить он сдержит.

В дверь постучали. Это был Морриган. Глядя на недоуменное лицо капитана, Эверард уже знал, что именно тот собирается ему сказать.

– Босс, у нас тут лишний пассажир, – Морриган отступил назад и протолкнул мальчика в каюту. Довольная улыбка Эверарда озадачила капитана еще сильнее.

– Всё в порядке. Тащи коньяк и еду. И да… – Эверард внимательно посмотрел на Морригана. – У нас нет лишнего пассажира. Ничего не случилось, я приехал и уехал один.

– Понял, – кивнув, капитан скрылся за дверью.

– Ну привет, – Эверард с усмешкой рассматривал Демьена. Того била крупная дрожь. – Раздевайся.

– Что, так сразу? – мальчишка поднял удивленные глаза, на какой-то момент даже перестав дрожать.

Эверард развеселился. – Раздевайся! Будем тебя лечить, а то еще простудишься.

Смущаясь, Демьен стянул с себя мокрые тряпки. Он кожей чувствовал ласкающий взгляд. Эверард смотрел молча, но от его темных глаз по телу шел трепет, а к паху приливала кровь.

Оставшись обнаженным, Демьен робко посмотрел на мужчину. Тот достал из шкафа одеяло и развернул его, заговорщицки улыбаясь. Демьен и сам не мог сдержать улыбку. Недолго думая, он подошел к Эверарду и тот, укутав его, крепко прижал к себе.

 

Закутавшись по самый подбородок, Демьен нежился в тепле постели. Пушистое одеяло обволакивало его, как пьянящая глубина темных и до удивления мягких сейчас глаз. После горячего чая с капелькой коньяка он едва не мурчал от блаженства. Эверард был неожиданно добр с ним, даже не ругал за совершенный поступок. Совсем расслабившись, Демьен рассказал, как остался в машине один, как побежал вслед за ним и увидел яхту «Улисс», как взошел на борт, когда матрос, отвязывавший тросы, отвлекся и отошел.

– И как он выглядел? – заинтересовался Эверард.

– Кудрявый, невысокий, с татуировкой в виде ящерицы на… руке, – видя, как прищурились большие черные глаза, Демьен осекся и замолчал. – Ты ведь ничего ему не сделаешь? – тихо добавил он.

Эверард быстро взглянул на Демьена и, увидев его испуганно-растерянное лицо, улыбнулся. – Фернандо искал тебя. Надо сообщить ему, что пропажа нашлась.

От услышанного Демьен сжался. Расслабление и нега испарились, словно сон.

– Ты хочешь вернуть меня назад?!

– О нет, пути назад больше нет, – Эверард хитро подмигнул. – Ты сам выбрал свою судьбу. Взойдя по трапу, ты пересек символическую черту, за которой осталась вся прежняя жизнь. Надеюсь, ты понимаешь это?

Демьен напряженно слушал, следуя взглядом за его движениями, наблюдая, как он наливает себе чай и добавляет коньяк, как долго льется темная жидкость, заполняя почти половину кружки.

– В том монастыре, где ты был, послушники принимали постриг?

– Да… – Демьен вздрогнул: движения Эверарда завораживали не хуже голоса и взгляда.

– Тогда ты понимаешь… Кстати, насчет пострига, – мужчина чему-то усмехнулся и, отпив из кружки, посмотрел на него. – Надо будет изменить твою прическу, но это позже. Сейчас я собираюсь поговорить с твоим дядей.

Демьен вдохнул и произнес еле слышно:

– Не звони… Я боюсь.

Явно игнорируя последние слова, Эверард набрал номер.

– Ты ничего не понял, – произнес он жестко. – Я не собираюсь возвращать тебя, ни сейчас, ни когда-либо.

Щеки Демьена вспыхнули румянцем. Холодный тон обижал, но сами слова были неожиданно приятны.

– Ты был прав: Демьен здесь, – сказал Эверард, обращаясь уже к Фернандо.

Демьен сжался, в голове взволнованно метались мысли. Несмотря на все уверения, он боялся, что сейчас Эверард прикажет развернуть яхту и вернет его домой. Ему хотелось схватить его за руку, прижаться к длинным пальцам губами и умолять не делать этого, но он просто молчал и сосредоточенно слушал, как Эверард сам его выгораживает.

– В определенном возрасте мы все сбегаем из дома, – говорил тот, расхаживая по каюте. – Наверное, хотелось увидеть мир… Да… Не переживай, с ним всё хорошо… Конечно, привезу, – Эверард перевел на него взгляд и подмигнул. – Времени, правда, в обрез… Да, надо было лететь.

Он не спеша подошел к Демьену. Слушая Фернандо, он взял мальчишку за подбородок, задумчиво провел большим пальцем по нежным губам и скользнул в приоткрывшийся рот. Демьен задышал чаще, пронзительно-голубые глаза затянулись поволокой.

– Слушай, а что, если он погостит немного у меня? Не зря же он решился на такой рискованный поступок, – Эверард убрал руку и сел в кресло. – Какие сложности? Увидит Нью-Йорк, повзрослеет… Конечно, недолго. Как самому наскучит, так и приедет, – неожиданно он рассмеялся и кинул телефон Демьену. – Поговори с дядей.

Взволнованно облизнув вмиг пересохшие губы, Демьен прижал мобильный к уху.

– Привет, – произнес он. Голос дрожал. Со стороны могло показаться, что он скучает, но он просто по-детски боялся.

Фернандо тоже переживал. За те полгода, что Демьен прожил у него, он успел к нему привязаться, и теперь его необъяснимый поступок вызывал немалое беспокойство. На все расспросы дяди Демьен не мог найти внятного ответа и просто повторял слова Эверарда. Он снова чувствовал себя замкнутым и необщительным мальчиком из монастыря.

Фернандо волновался, Фернандо давал отеческие наставления, Фернандо уговаривал вернуться… Демьен не знал, что сказать, он просто отмалчивался. Спрятавшись, как обычно в моменты неуверенности, за длинной челкой, он не замечал, с каким интересом смотрит на него Эверард.

Тот наблюдал за разворачивающейся перед ним мистерией, не мигая, затаив дыхание. Моментами в Демьене проявлялась странная бескомпромиссность, граничащая с жестокостью. Она была неявной, почти незаметной. Едва ли сам он это осознавал. Но Эверард чувствовал ее. Он видел, как на ангельском лице покорность сменяется дерзостью, а смущение – угрюмостью. Это зрелище завораживало. Сейчас Эверард искренне сочувствовал Фернандо, сам он допускал за собой какие угодно преступления, но холодность мальчишки с самым близким человеком огорчала и восхищала одновременно, доводя до непонятного ликования. Впившись в него взглядом, Эверард знал, что в тот момент, когда он сумеет полностью вытянуть наружу эту его странность, им будет непросто вместе, но тем интереснее.

В возникшей тишине Эверард мог расслышать слабый, искаженный телефоном голос Фернандо, словно отзвук позабытого раньше срока прошлого. Вскоре разговор закончился, рука с мобильным безвольно упала на одеяло, Демьен казался поникшим.

– Ты хоть попрощался? – Эверард забрал телефон.

– Да… – глаза Демьена блестели от слез. Может, Эверард ошибся?

– Почему ты так с ним? Он же твой дядя как-никак и любит тебя бесконечно.

– Он мне не дядя… – тихо прошептал Демьен.

От неожиданности Эверард засмеялся.

– Вот как? Не думал, что ты такой бессердечный…

Не успев закончить фразу, он услышал, как внезапные всхлипы быстро переросли в рыдания, лицо Демьена исказилось от слез, он содрогался, прижимая ладони к глазам.

«Ого!» – только и успел подумать Эверард: неожиданный эмоциональный всплеск застал его врасплох.

– Демьен… – он присел рядом и сгреб его в охапку вместе с одеялом, целуя на ощупь плечи, волосы, дрожащие губы, лоб, мокрые от слез, тесно прижатые к глазам пальцы.

– Он… он мне… не родной дядя… – заходясь от рыданий, шептал Демьен. – Я… я его всего… несколько месяцев знаю…

– Ну тише… Тише, малыш, – Эверард крепко прижимал его к себе. – Я понял, что за эти несколько месяцев Фернандо привязался к тебе сильнее, чем ты к нему.

Демьен разразился новым приступом плача. Он пытался сказать, что любит Эверарда, что быть вдали от него невыносимо, что он ненавидит каждого, кто пытается так или иначе разлучить их… Но мог только плакать.

Вдруг он почувствовал, как Эверард отстранился и стянул с него одеяло. Всё еще пряча лицо в ладонях, Демьен ощущал, как мягкие горячие губы прикасаются к его груди и животу, посылая дрожь удовольствия по всему телу. Он затих, только плечи всё еще подрагивали, а легкие судорожно вдыхали воздух. Влажные поцелуи почти у самого члена затуманивали сознание, дыхание опаляло. В голове еще гудело от слез и от всего, что накипело, но Эверард сводил его с ума одними лишь прикосновениями, это было трудно отрицать. Рядом с ним всё ощущалось острее: и счастье, и печаль.

Эверард заметил, что Демьен больше не всхлипывает. Его ангел…

Он посмотрел, улыбнувшись, в приоткрывшиеся глаза, и от его темного пронзительного взгляда Демьена охватила дрожь, его возбуждение усилилось во много раз, грудь вздымалась уже от страсти. Демьену казалось, что сам воздух в каюте изменил свое качество, превратившись во что-то тягучее и неимоверно пьянящее.

– Эверард, я… – простонал он. – Я…

– Ты прекрасен, – откинув одеяло, Эверард медленно провел рукой по мальчишескому телу, от шеи до лодыжек. Вздрогнув, Демьен подался вслед за рукой. Эверард улыбнулся.

Снимая одежду, он наслаждался видом его раскинувшегося на постели хрупкого тела, заплаканного лица, слегка опухших губ и лучащихся глаз, одновременно томных и печальных. Неожиданно Демьен напомнил ему пропитанные эротизмом фигуры христианских мучеников, которые умирали на картинах средневековых мастеров под мечом палача, млея от восторга при виде раскрывшихся небес.

Разбив прекрасную иллюзию, Эверард притянул его к себе. Демьен льнул к его губам, их языки соприкасались. Целуя мальчишку, он наблюдал, как в наслаждении тот закрывает глаза, как упивается процессом.

– А ведь раньше тебе не нравилось целоваться, – хрипло произнес Эверард.

Демьен смотрел на него непонимающе.

– Тебе не нравилось целоваться…

– Разве? – Демьен попытался вспомнить всё, что было между ними, но в памяти сквозила только неизбывная тоска по Эверарду и бесконечные молитвы, чтобы тот вернулся за ним… Не хотелось ничего вспоминать, сейчас он желал только приникать к телу любимого, сливаться с ним губами. «Неужели это могло мне не нравиться?..»

Но, похоже, Эверард говорил правду, Демьен вспоминал себя до знакомства с ним с недоумением.

– Теперь я хочу… – всё еще смущаясь, запнулся он.

– Продолжай, – Эверард мягко, но крепко сжал ладонью его затылок. Темные немигающие глаза затягивали.

– Теперь я хочу… целоваться с тобой, – сглотнув, Демьен зажмурился. Эверард вытаскивал из него новое существо. Если мальчика из монастыря он вспоминал уже с трудом, то этого нового бесстыдника он вообще не знал.

– Вошел во вкус? – промурлыкал Эверард, притягивая его к себе. – Чего еще ты хочешь?

Демьен зажмурился, часто дыша. Пальцы в волосах причиняли боль, но губы целовали так сладко.

– Н-н… – собственный стон донесся, словно со стороны.

– Говори... не смущайся,– Эверард прижал его к кровати. Это были единение и борьба двух тел: одного – гибкого и податливого, и второго – сильного, разящего, словно меч. Ловя дыхание из приоткрытых в странной жажде губ, Эверард и в себе ощущал внезапный голод, словно не было этих дней в Генуе, словно Демьен никогда не принадлежал ему. Хотелось снова обладать им, исследовать, ласкать, искать в этом хрупком теле разгадку непонятной странности, что пленила его. Три дня, а за ними целая вечность.

Сжав в ладонях острые колени, Эверард раздвинул его ноги.

– Надо же, какая красота, – он с интересом разглядывал небольшой ладный член. Розовая головка, выглядывая из крайней плоти, истекала каплями желания.

– Н-не смотри, – Демьен казался совсем смущенным.

– У тебя есть другие предложения? – с усмешкой спросил Эверард.

«Вот проклятье! – подумал Демьен. – Сейчас опять заставит меня говорить об этом…» Мысли о подобной перспективе ввергали в панику.

Поглаживая одной рукой внутреннюю поверхность его ног, Эверард нащупал в кармане снятых брюк небольшой тюбик со смазкой. Бедра Демьена подрагивали, он тяжело дышал и облизывал губы, подбирая слова.

– Ты снова стесняешься, – прищурив глаза, усмехнулся Эверард. – Тебе придется забыть о стыде.

– М-м… тогда поцелуй меня, – быстро проговорил Демьен.

– Ты не этого хочешь.

– Я же не сказал, куда! – воскликнул он обиженно. Эверард засмеялся, запрокинув голову.

– Куда? – подмигнул он.

Демьен напряженно молчал, собираясь с духом. Краска залила всё лицо.

– Туда… – сказал он очень тихо, чем вызвал очередной приступ смеха. Слезы навернулись на глаза, в этот момент ему казалось, что Эверард просто издевается над ним.

– Ну же, скажи это. Называй вещи своими именами, это так просто, – голос Эверарда, спокойный и мягкий, мгновенно растопил обиду. Мужчина приник к его губам. – У тебя так быстро меняется настроение, поразительно. Если хочешь быть моим любовником, забудь про страх и стыд.

– Угу, – Демьен расслабился, отдаваясь на волю умелых пальцев, чувствуя, как язык скользит по ключицам и опускается к соскам, как зубы прикусывают кожу, вызывая судорожный вздох.

– Тебе ведь нравится, когда я делаю минет? – дыхание лизнуло живот.

– Что? – Демьен открыл глаза.

– Когда ласкаю член ртом, – пояснил Эверард, отметив с усмешкой, как мальчишка покраснел от этих слов.

– …Да, – после небольшой паузы ответил Демьен. Закрыв глаза, он откинулся на подушку. Губы Эверарда оставляли влажные ожоги, клеймили поцелуями. Когда жадный рот вобрал его член, Демьен вскрикнул, судорожно сжав ноги. Долгожданная ласка оглушила.

– Еще… пожалуйста, еще, – выдохнул он, как только Эверард прервался, пройдясь языком по чувствительным яичкам и между ягодиц. Демьен выгнулся, подставляясь сводящим с ума прикосновениям, упираясь в широкие плечи и неосознанно толкая Эверарда к члену. Тот заглотил его плоть по самый корень. Сильные губы сжимали ствол, головка соскальзывала в самое горло, пальцы проникали в тело, растягивая вход.

Когда Демьен уже готов был кончить, Эверард выпустил член изо рта и, закинув его ноги себе на бедра, осторожно вошел на глубину головки. Тесный анус был таким же девственным, как в первый раз, тугое кольцо мышц сопротивлялось вторжению.

Всхлипнув, Демьен вцепился мужчине в плечи. Тело прошило болью, дрожью и ослепляющим удовольствием, он закричал. Сперма выплеснулась, забрызгав его и Эверарда. Он чувствовал, как тот ввинчивается в его обмякшее тело. Сейчас, после оргазма, дурман возбуждения спал, и осталась только острая боль.

– Не надо, мне больно! – он уперся Эверарду в грудь. Тот замер, изучая его внимательным взглядом.

– Потерпи, это та боль, которая переходит в наслаждение, – прошептал он, сдерживая желание вставить глубже.

– Нет! – слезы потекли по щекам. – Пожалуйста… не надо!.. я не хочу…

Эверард отстранился, и Демьен, всхлипывая, метнулся из его рук. Эверард потянулся к недопитому чаю с коньяком. Пойло остыло, но было всё равно. Мальчик плакал, сжавшись в комок на другой стороне кровати, и запить горечь этих слез у Эверарда не получалось. С каждым всхлипом он хотел его еще сильнее, изысканная боль пронзала насквозь.

Судорожно вздохнув, Демьен обернулся и осторожно посмотрел на мужчину. Тот лежал, опираясь на локоть, и, не отрываясь, смотрел на него, позабыв про чашку в руке. В темных глазах сквозила тьма и нежность, желание и грусть. Грациозное тело казалось расслабленным, но член стоял, и Демьену захотелось его потрогать. Он зачарованно смотрел, как по головке стекает маленькая прозрачная, как слеза, капля. Эверард заметил его взгляд и молча похлопал по кровати рядом с собой.

Шмыгнув носом, Демьен подполз ближе и сел на колени. Эверард сжал пальцами его подбородок и, приблизив к себе заплаканное лицо, собрал языком все слезы. Демьен закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как земля снова уходит из-под ног и как Эверард обхватывает ртом его губы.

– Ты мне кое-что должен, – прошептал тот хрипло.

Демьен посмотрел на него удивленно.

– Если тебе больно, возьми в рот.

Демьен испуганно отпрянул, но Эверард схватил его за затылок и пригнул к своему паху. Набухший член уткнулся в губы. Шумно задышав, Демьен попытался распрямиться, сопротивляясь давящей сверху ладони. Эверард ослабил давление, но шею не выпустил.

– Это совсем не больно, поверь, – усмехаясь, проговорил он. – Открой рот.

Демьен зажмурился и, всхлипнув, открыл рот.

– Славный мальчик, – Эверард погладил его по голове, ероша волосы. – Теперь возьми его.

Демьен поднял глаза и умоляюще посмотрел на него, в надежде, что он передумает. Слезы снова струились по щекам. Эверард смотрел на него насмешливо и ласково одновременно. – Не плачь, это только сильнее меня заводит, – он нажал пальцем ему на подбородок, заставляя шире раскрыть рот, а затем снова надавил на затылок, чуть подаваясь бедрами вперед. Головка бархатистой поверхностью коснулась губ, и тут же нырнула в широко открытый рот.

У члена был специфический вкус, который Демьену не с чем было сравнить. Но он не мог сказать, что тот был неприятным.

– Теперь губы… губы сожми, – горячо прошептал Эверард.

Больно действительно не было. Демьен с удивлением понял, что ему приятно держать во рту этот горячий твердый член.

– Пососи его, не бойся…

И Демьен, невольно подражая движениям Эверарда, сомкнул губы и двинул головой.

– Да… мальчик мой… Так… Смотри-ка, у тебя неплохо получается! – в голосе Эверарда слышалось веселье. Его дыхание изменилось, и Демьен почувствовал как от сильного возбуждения напрягается собственный член.

Он скользил губами вдоль упругого ствола, и это захватывало. Ему это нравилось!.. Зажмурив глаза, он слышал, как тяжело дышит его любовник.

Неожиданно тот рывком отстранил его от себя. Не понимая, что случилось, Демьен смотрел слегка отсутствующим взглядом, влажные губы припухли.

Эверард усадил его верхом себе на бедра. Маленький возбужденный член с обнаженной головкой прикасался к его животу, оставляя на коже мокрые следы. Демьен казался расслабленным и податливым.

– Ты возбудился, – целуя его, Эверард нашел затерявшийся в складках простыни любрикант и выдавил немного на пальцы.

Демьен льнул к нему, обнимая за шею, пропуская руки под волнистые пряди, и снова чувствовал себя счастливым. Неожиданно Эверард приподнял его бедра и проник в анус сначала одним, а потом вторым скользким пальцем. Демьен запаниковал и попытался избежать вторжения, хотя само ощущение уже не казалось таким странным как раньше.

– Не бойся, я только пальцем, – целующие губы сводили с ума, и Демьен, утопая в ощущениях, отвечал с не меньшим жаром.

– Ты такой сладкий, такой узкий, – шептал мужчина, и щеки горели от стыда.

Растягивая тесную пульсирующую дырочку, Эверард нащупал простату, и Демьен вскрикнул. Внезапное наслаждение судорогой свело бедра.

Переполненные удивлением синие глаза воззрились на Эверарда. Он понял, что больше не в силах сдерживаться, и приставил к анусу изнывающий от вожделения член.

– Не бойся… всё хорошо… – прошептал он, когда Демьен перепугано вцепился ему в плечи. – Расслабься. Вот так…

Зажмурив глаза, с открытым в немом крике ртом, Демьен держался за Эверарда. Тот медленно опускал его на член, разводя и массируя ягодицы. Демьену казалось, что внутрь входит что-то огромное. Тело била мелкая дрожь, но возбуждение никуда не исчезало, и он позволил Эверарду медленно опускать его сантиметр за сантиметром. Когда член вошел на треть, тот отпустил его и, придерживая за талию, нежно сжал его слегка обмякший, но всё еще стоящий член. Демьен пискнул.

– Давай теперь сам… – прошептал Эверард. – Двигайся, как тебе удобнее.

Демьен открыл глаза, расширившиеся зрачки напоминали две чернильные капли, окаймленные тонкой голубой кромкой.

Он осторожно двинул бедрами, опускаясь ниже, и тут же в панике привстал, испугавшись, что благодаря смазке отнюдь немаленький член войдет сразу целиком. Эверард надавил ему на плечо, и, жалобно застонав, Демьен опустился ниже.

Повинуясь его рукам и бедрам, он со стоном скользил вверх-вниз, насаживаясь всё глубже. Наслаждение пронзало и струилось по нервам, подобно электрическим разрядам. Эверард был прав: в каждом движении сквозила боль и удовольствие.

Приподнявшись вместе с Демьеном, Эверард положил его на спину. Держа разведенные ноги за лодыжки, он входил в тугую плоть уже полностью, на всю длину, Демьен громко вскрикивал и метался при каждом проникновении. Когда, отпустив его, Эверард склонился с поцелуем, в дверь постучали. От неожиданности оба вздрогнули.

– Кто это?.. – испуганно прошептал Демьен.

– Мистер Линт, – послышался за дверью неуверенный голос капитана. – Я принес еду, как вы просили…

– Морриган! – крикнул Эверард. – Пошел к черту!

За дверью воцарилась тишина.

– Это твоя фамилия?.. Линт?.. – постанывая, спросил Демьен. Сладостные движения внутри продолжились.

– Одна из, – ответил Эверард. – Они все… ненастоящие.

– А какая… какая настоящая?..  Подожди… Он… он слышал нас?..

– Потом поговорим, – Эверард наклонился, целуя глаза, губы и ключицы.

Демьен выгнулся, трясясь словно в лихорадке. Эверард заметил, как потеряли фокус голубые глаза. Демьен содрогался от оргазма, сперма толчками выплескивалась ему на живот. Анус ритмично сжимал его член, и Эверард кончил, подмяв под себя подрагивающее тело.

Они оба были мокрыми от пота. С нежностью обнимая Демьена, он осторожно вытащил член и лег рядом.

Демьен тяжело дышал. После оглушающего оргазма он чувствовал себя так, словно сверху навалилась толща воды, и он плыл в ней, отдаваясь на волю усталости…

…Капитан Морриган, всё еще стоящий за дверью с подносом в руках, слышал как стихли стоны. Он был напуган, шокирован и возбужден одновременно. Поражаясь реакции собственного тела, он не знал, что думать, боялся поверить собственным ушам. Рискуя быть застигнутым, он так и стоял, не шевелясь. Было страшно сделать шаг и выдать себя случайным звуком. Как назло, за дверью тоже воцарилась тишина. Обливаясь потом и кляня собственное любопытство, он так и стоял, выжидая…

– Как ты? – Эверард посмотрел Демьену в глаза и снова в их зеркальной чистоте уловил лишь свое отражение. Ни мути желания, ни глубины пережитого опыта, ничего... Усмехнувшись, он взял его на руки и отнес в душ.

Демьен казался вялым и апатичным. Уткнувшись Эверарду в грудь, он позволял ему мыть себя под теплыми струями и старался скрыть переживания. Он сам не понимал, отчего ему так грустно. Идея с побегом уже не казалось такой привлекательной, мужчина снова поимел его, как хотел, совершенно не обращая внимания на протесты. И те чувства, те невероятные ощущения, что он заставлял его испытывать… они… они выбивали почву из-под ног, подрывали саму основу его жизни.

Эверард почувствовал, как Демьен содрогается мелкой дрожью, и резко задрал его голову за подбородок. Скрытое за черной челкой лицо исказилось от рыданий, под заплаканными глазами пролегли тени. Вода смывала слезы, но Эверард был готов поклясться, что они были.

– Опять? – не скрывая досады, спросил он. – Что на этот раз?

Услышав его голос, Демьен начал всхлипывать еще сильнее. Он не мог понять, почему так реагирует на Эверарда. Но знал точно, что раньше никто так на него не воздействовал и что он никогда не был плаксой.

– Что случилось? – Эверард выключил воду и, быстро завернув его в полотенце, отнес на кровать.

И всё же мальчишка был ужасно трогательным, Эверард чувствовал, как от тихих всхлипываний и заплаканного лица желание мешается с нежностью, и всё внутри него переворачивается. Он крепко обнял Демьена, такого хрупкого, дрожащего. – Расскажи, что случилось.

– Н-ничего… я не зна… не знаю… – икая от не желающих останавливаться слез, произнес тот.

– Я люблю тебя. Ты такой хорошенький, такой интересный, – поглаживая через ткань его тело, горячо шептал Эверард. – Если не хочешь, чтобы я снова тебя сегодня трогал, лучше успокойся и не плачь, потому что твои слезы безумно меня заводят.

Демьен всхлипнул. От прикосновений, от голоса Эверарда с ним происходило что-то невероятное. Он, в принципе, мог сдерживаться, но когда тот пытался его успокоить или прикасался вот так, вызывая ответные искры желания, он ощущал себя вибрирующей струной, на которой одновременно играли захлестывающая тоска и такой же силы счастье.

От поглаживаний вожделение вновь собралось тяжестью внизу живота, но Демьен чувствовал себя ужасно уставшим, как физически, так и морально.

– Эверард, давай… спать? – судорожно вздохнув, проговорил он.

– Хорошо, – отстранившись, Эверард внимательно посмотрел на него.

– А ты… будешь спать? Я хочу, чтобы ты спал рядом, – сказал Демьен, уже свернувшись клубком.

– Как скажешь, – Эверард усмехнулся и, развернув его, прижал к себе спиной. «Да, нам будет нелегко… –  думал он засыпая. – И всё же…»

…В каюте наконец всё стихло, и Морриган, с трудом переставляя затекшие ноги, отправился восвояси. 


	7. Chapter 7

### 7

 

– Тоже мне, вуайерист нашелся! – смеялся утром Эверард, опираясь на перила и попивая эспрессо. Яхта неслась на всех парусах, и утренний ветер приятно бил в лицо прохладными брызгами, распахивая черный халат, охлаждая горячую кожу. Энергия переполняла его, тело жаждало движений, мозг – решения сложных задач. И, в конце концов, у него просто было хорошее настроение.

– Да с чего ты вообще взял? – тушуясь, капитан Морриган уже минут пятнадцать пытался доказать, что он ничего не знает.

– Засыпая, я слышал твои шаги, – Эверард сделал глоток. – Понравилось? – ослепительно улыбаясь, продолжил он допрос.

– У меня нет слов, – покачал головой капитан.

– Нет слов, как понравилось? – черные глаза горели лукавством.

– Я, конечно, знал, что ты сексуальный террорист, но не до такой же степени! – сдался наконец Морриган.

– Да я и сам не знал, – усмехнувшись, Эверард вдруг стал серьезным. Задумчиво глядя на бурлящую за бортом воду, он медленно пил кофе.

«Как чувствовал, что что-то натворит, – думал капитан. – Хоть на берег не пускай!»

– Что теперь будешь делать?

– Подожду, пока вырастет…

– Да уж, слышал я вчера, как ты ждешь, – съехидничал Морриган. – Не знаю, как быстро паренек вырастет, но повзрослеет-то он с тобой в одночасье.

Эверард вновь сверкнул улыбкой и сразу стал серьезным. – Думаю, с моей стороны излишне делать какие-либо предостережения?

– Конечно, – капитан скорее почувствовал угрозу, чем услышал ее. – Всё здесь происходящее не покинет пределов яхты.

Боссу действительно не было необходимости что-либо говорить: Морриган знал, кто его хозяин. И этого хозяина он любил и считал своим другом. Эверард давал ему свободу, о которой он мог только мечтать, и за эту свободу Морриган бы и ноги ему лизал, а не только покрывал бы или мчался на другой конец света по первому зову.

– Распорядись по поводу завтрака.

– Принести в каюту?

– Не стоит, – Эверард с интересом глянул на Морригана. – Накрывайте на палубе, пусть малыш подышит воздухом.

Когда он вернулся в каюту, Демьен еще спал. Эверард медленно стянул с него одеяло, любуясь изящным подростковым телом. Пальцы царапающим движением ласково прошлись по спине и ягодицам. Демьен вздрогнул и проснулся.

– Что-нибудь снилось? – улыбаясь, спросил Эверард.

– Не помню, – Демьен потянулся, с удивлением отметив, что у него опять, как после той первой ночи, болит зад. – У меня… всё болит, – сконфуженно произнес он, переворачиваясь на спину.

– Это с непривычки, – ответил Эверард и засмеялся, заметив, с каким смущением он смотрит на свой возбужденный член. – Пошли завтракать. Пошли… А то с каждой лишней секундой в постели всё больше вероятность, что мы снова займемся сексом.

Демьен пулей слетел с кровати и, сопровождаемый смехом, скрылся в душе.

Когда мужчина с подростком появились на корме, капитан не мог сдержать любопытства, с интересом разглядывая паренька.

– Демьен, это капитан Морриган, – сказал Эверард, присаживаясь на мягкий диван, стоящий полукругом у стола. – Морриган, это Демьен.

– Очень приятно, – капитан привстал и протянул Демьену руку, чем окончательно его смутил. Демьен был одет в такой же черный халат, как у Эверарда, и явно с его плеча. Демьен буквально утопал в нем, отчего казался еще более забавным и милым. Морриган поймал себя на мысли, что, забывшись, всё еще держит в руке узкую мальчишескую ладонь и, кашлянув, сел на свое место. Эверард смотрел на него с хитрой усмешкой, Демьен сосредоточено теребил пояс халата. Надо было что-то говорить, но капитан никак не мог придумать, что. Босс явно наслаждался возникшей ситуацией и не спешил ему на помощь.

– Что у нас на завтрак? – наконец спросил Эверард, разворачивая салфетку.

– Йогурт, чай, кофе, блинчики с шоколадной начинкой, сок, булочки, красная икра… – перечислял капитан, но мысли его при этом были заняты совсем другим. В какой-то момент он уловил сходство между мальчиком и мужчиной, и, хотя черты лица у них были разные, они казались отцом и сыном. От этой внезапной ассоциации Морриган совсем растерялся. Он смотрел на Демьена, а в голове снова звучали те сладострастные стоны, что он подслушал под дверью. «Боже, о чем я думаю?! – ужаснулся он. – С сыном Эверард точно не стал бы спать!.. Интересно, кто этот паренек?»

Придумав повод отлучиться и пообещав вернуться через несколько минут, Морриган спешно вышел из-за стола.

– Почему он на меня так смотрит? – насупясь, спросил Демьен, когда они с Эверардом остались одни.

– Может он тебя хочет? – шутя, ответил Эверард. – Поинтересуйся у него.

– Не-е, – Демьен сконфуженно сжался.

– Да. Наверняка он тоже тебя хочет, – Эверард покачал головой, копируя капитана Морригана.

– Нет! – Демьен сердито дернул ногой.

– Посмотри на себя, тебя невозможно не хотеть, – хитро прищурившись, Эверард пригубил апельсиновый сок. Демьен густо покраснел и явно почувствовал себя не в своей тарелке.

– Думаешь, я когда-нибудь раньше западал на таких мальчиков? Нет, малыш, ты особенный. Что-то в тебе сразу заставляет испытывать желание.

– Не надо… – Демьен поднял полные слез глаза. – Не говори так…

Он сам точно не мог понять, что в словах Эверарда так больно ранило его. Однако тот явно не собирался останавливаться.

– Да-да, вот так оно и случается: ты даже не думаешь о сексе, а все вокруг хотят тебя. И в одну прекрасную ночь добропорядочный капитан затаскивает тебя за угол и…

– Прекрати! – Демьен прижал ладони к лицу, сотрясаясь мелкой дрожью.

Эверард пил сок, с наслаждением чувствуя, как в тотальной тишине медленно спадает напряжение.

– Извини, – выждав минуту, он крепко обнял Демьена. – Ты прав, дело не в тебе и даже не во мне… Это что-то между нами, сам еще не пойму.

Эверард поцеловал его, придвинув к себе вплотную.

– Я никому не позволю делать это с тобой, – жарко прошептал он. – Никому… Слышишь меня?

Открыв глаза, Демьен взволнованно посмотрел ему в лицо.

– Даже когда повзрослеешь… С женщинами можешь встречаться сколько пожелаешь, но я не хочу, чтобы в твоей жизни был еще какой-нибудь мужчина кроме меня, – Эверард скользнул рукой ему под халат и нащупал член. – Смотри-ка! Что тебя так возбудило? Рассказ о капитане Морригане?

В глазах Демьена тут же вспыхнула обида, и Эверард рассмеялся. – Маленький мой монах…

Скользящая по члену рука сводила Демьена с ума.

– Ты издеваешься надо мной… – простонал он.

– Разве? А вроде я тебя ласкаю, – усмехнувшись, Эверард поцеловал его в приоткрытые губы. Демьен часто дышал, слегка подрагивая от движений его руки.

– Нас может кто-нибудь увидеть… – тихо прошептал он. От объятий Эверарда он стал совсем слабым, стоял только член.

– Не увидят, наслаждайся, – Эверард проник языком ему в ухо. Демьен жалобно застонал и, спустя несколько протяжных движений, излился, содрогаясь, ему в ладонь.

В попытке отдышаться Демьен откинулся на спинку дивана. Всё произошло так неожиданно. Голова кружилась, по телу разлилась слабость. Он вяло следил за Эверардом, который, как ни в чем не бывало, вытер ладонь салфеткой и положил ему блинчики.

– Ешь! Тебе завтракать – обязательно, – улыбнувшись, он вручил ему столовые приборы. – Любишь шоколад?

– А мы теперь будем постоянно это делать?.. – Демьен задумчиво пересчитывал пальцем зубчики вилки.

Эверард усмехнулся. – Всё время не получится, особенно когда приедем в Нью-Йорк.

Демьен отрезал кусок блинчика, и шоколад вытек на тарелку.

– А у тебя правда есть жена? – спросил он осторожно.

Эверард посмотрел на него удивленно. – Ты откуда знаешь?

– Марго вчера за ужином говорила, – наслаждаясь произведенным впечатлением, Демьен не мог скрыть улыбку.

– Вспомнил… – кивнул Эверард.

– Красивая? – Демьен с удовольствием уплетал завтрак: он и не подозревал, что так голоден.

– Очень! – глаза Эверарда хитро блеснули.

– Блондинка или брюнетка? – Демьен хотел казаться равнодушным, но веселье внезапно улетучилось, и грудь наполнилась ревностью.

– А как ты ее себе представляешь? – разговор забавлял Эверарда всё сильнее.

Демьен долго разглядывал Эверарда, пытаясь определить, как могла бы выглядеть его жена.

– Наверное, блондинка, – наконец предположил он, опустив глаза.

– Не угадал, – Эверард намазал икрой ломтик хлеба. – И не рыженькая.

– Значит, брюнетка… Как я, – Демьен почувствовал, как от хорошего настроения остаются одни воспоминания. Он безумно ревновал и ничего не мог с собой поделать.

Эверард внимательно смотрел на него и улыбался.

– У меня еще и дети есть, – сказал он, откинувшись на спинку дивана.

Настала очередь Демьена удивляться, в голове замельтешили вопросы: сколько их? какого они возраста? младше или старше его? Он был совершенно растерян.

– Я боюсь, – Демьен резко отодвинул тарелку. – Ты привезешь меня прямо к себе домой? Расскажешь им о нас?! Кто я?.. Что ты им скажешь?

Выслушав до конца, Эверард рассмеялся. – Я предупреждал, что ты ничего обо мне не знаешь. Теперь поздно метаться. Предоставь всё мне… И, пожалуйста, – встав из-за стола, он придвинул ему тарелку, – доешь завтрак.

Демьен со вздохом уставился на блинчики. Есть больше не хотелось… Он видел, как, уходя, Эверард набирает чей-то номер. Немного поколебавшись и выждав, пока тот скроется в каюте, Демьен осторожно вылез из-за стола и направился следом. Он знал, что подслушивать плохо, но не мог справиться с любопытством. На палубе никого не было. Краснея и чувствуя себя ужасно виноватым, Демьен прижался ухом к двери. Он настороженно следил, чтобы никто не уличил его, и старался хоть что-то расслышать.

– …значит, Райан, жду тебя завтра, – звучал голос Эверарда. – Захвати всю необходимую аппаратуру.

Демьен услышал характерный звук кнопки «сброс», и в каюте всё стихло. Опасаясь, что сейчас Эверард выйдет, он метнулся к перилам и сделал вид, что любуется океаном. Однако всё было спокойно. Демьен снова шагнул к двери…

Дав нужные распоряжения секретарю, Эверард помедлил и набрал номер жены. Прозвучали несколько гудков, и затем – бархатистый женский голос, услышав который, он понял, что приятно взволнован.

«Здравствуй, милый!.. Ты возвращаешься на яхте?.. Значит, опоздаешь на похороны… Тебе следовало лететь самолетом» – «Да, любимая, ты даже не представляешь, насколько права… Как близнецы? Как Франц?» – «Они с Джеки теперь совсем неразлучны, как в детстве. Кажется, не только спят, но и в туалет ходят вместе… Приезжай скорее!.. Мы все по тебе соскучились…» и череда других нежных слов.

Приятное тепло согревало сердце, Эверард выключил мобильный. В этот момент он скорее почувствовал, чем заметил, что за дверью кто-то есть. Впрочем, он и так знал, что это Демьен: кто еще на этом судне рискнет подслушивать его разговоры?

Когда он вышел из каюты, на палубе уже никого не было, солнце жарило вовсю. Демьен сидел за столиком и увлеченно доедал завтрак. Тонкая нога нервно подергивалась под полой халата. Усмехнувшись, Эверард оперся о перила. Мысль, что мальчишка подслушивал, неожиданно возбуждала.

– Кто этот паренек? – услышал он тихий голос капитана. Эверард оглянулся, тот стоял в двух метрах от него точно в такой же позе и так же задумчиво смотрел в воду, куря трубку и попивая кофе.

– Сирота из монастыря, – ответил Эверард.

Морриган вышел из ступора и удивленно посмотрел на него. – А пошли ко мне? Выпьем, поговорим, – глаза капитана блестели от любопытства.

– Поговорим… Но потом. Сейчас у меня намечается другой разговор, – Эверард оглянулся на Демьена. – И.. распорядись, чтобы мне принесли кофе. С ромом, будь так добр, – он подмигнул капитану и направился к подростку.

Тот уже справился с едой и пил чуть теплый чай. Демьен хотел казаться беззаботным, но Эверард видел, как он нервничает.

– Ты подслушивал?

Вопрос, заданный спокойным низким голосом, прозвучал почти как утверждение. Демьен вздрогнул и виновато посмотрел на Эверарда. Меньше всего он ждал этих слов, щеки полыхали от стыда. Проклятое любопытство!

– Так ты, оказывается, плохой мальчик.

Эверард стоял напротив, опираясь спиной о перила. Молодой матрос принес кофе, поставил поднос на стол и быстро убежал. Не удостоив его вниманием, Эверард всё с той же усмешкой смотрел на Демьена. Тот молчал.

– Интересно, что с плохими мальчиками делают в монастыре? – произнес он задумчиво, отпивая кофе.

Демьен не отвечал: в глазах Эверарда было такое сильное сексуальное желание, что ответа не требовалось, вернее, мужчина ждал от него чего-то совсем другого. «Интересно, он и правда хочет меня наказать, или ему просто нужен повод еще раз меня поиметь? Хотя разве ему для этого нужен повод?..» – подумал он.

– Заставляют молиться… Иногда в присутствии других монахов. Но при этом говорят, что это не наказание, а осознание своей вины, и что другие тоже не должны это так воспринимать.

– Ты молился при всех?

– Меня никогда не наказывали.

– А ну да, ты же даже онанировать не пытался. Кстати, как твоя задница? Еще болит?

Демьен опустил голову. «Так и знал…» – подумал он, а вслух произнес:

– Немного… Что? – спросил он, заметив улыбку Эверарда.

– Пытаюсь представить, каким ты будешь, когда вырастешь. Наверное, станешь еще интереснее, еще красивее, – Эверард поставил чашку на стол и поманил к себе. – Подойди.

Его взгляд смущал, возбуждал, гипнотизировал. Пытаясь угадать, что же сейчас произойдет, Демьен приблизился.

– Понимаешь, – обняв за талию, Эверард развязал его халат, черный шелк беспрепятственно разъехался в стороны, обнажая белую кожу. – Молиться можно по-разному, – он медленно и чувственно сжал его хрупкое тело. Демьен почувствовал, как каждый нерв, словно независимо от его воли, отвечает на прикосновения, как приподнимается член. Было стыдно, что Эверард прикасается к нему так интимно здесь, а не в каюте, но он надеялся, что это только начало и скоро они пойдут внутрь.

– Только не воспринимай это как наказание, – Эверард смахнул с него халат, Демьен испуганно вздрогнул, уставившись на него непонимающими голубыми глазами. Попытка прикрыться ни к чему не привела: Эверард скрутил его руки и прижал к себе спиной. Взор Демьена был обращен к морю, и вокруг были только волны, волны… Солнце припекало, ветер бил солеными брызгами, лишний раз напоминая о наготе.

– Н-нет… – сдавленно простонал он и зажмурился. Голый, с торчащим членом, посреди океана… От беспомощности и оглушающего стыда закружилась голова.

– Молитвы при всей братии… Неужели никогда не хотелось узнать, каково это? – искушающе шептал Эверард на ухо, и от щекочущего дыхания подергивался член, но от самих слов Демьен испытывал панику: «Что он намерен делать?! Неужели выставить голым напоказ?!» В отчаянии он попробовал вырваться, но в этот момент на другом конце палубы что-то брякнуло. Сердце ушло в пятки. Демьен вжался спиной в Эверарда.

– Я не хочу… при всех… Только не здесь! – заполошно прошептал он.

Эверард развернул его к себе. Глаза Демьена были полны ужаса, казалось, что в попытке спрятаться, он готов запрыгнуть ему за пазуху. От его метаний халат разъехался, и Демьен, рванув пояс, прижался к Эверарду всем телом.

Тот сотрясался от беззвучного смеха. – Помнишь, что тебе говорили священники?

– О чем? – Демьен поднял полыхающее лицо.

– Не наказание, а осознание своей вины, – Эверард запахнул халат у него за спиной. – Хотя вины я тут никакой не вижу, сплошная неосознанность… Если делаешь что-то, то хоть немного задумывайся, что тебя может ждать и нужно ли это тебе вообще? Вот ты – зачем подслушивал?

Демьен молчал, сраженный его странной логикой. Эверард хитро улыбался и явно ждал ответа.

– Я… не знаю, ты разговаривал с каким-то мужчиной, а потом… с женой, – тихо сказал он. Тело слегка подрагивало от волнения и возбуждения, даже сейчас, когда он пытался оправдаться. Демьен не мог понять, как этому человеку удается держать его в таком напряжении. – Ты… – он почувствовал, как руки легкими движениями прошлись по спине и пояснице. – Ты любишь ее?

Эверард сжал в ладонях его ягодицы, скользнув между ними пальцами, и робкий голос Демьена перешел на шепот.

Эверард внимательно рассматривал его лицо. На дне прозрачных голубых глаз уже притаилась изумрудная змея ревности. Тонкие ноздри подрагивали, пухлые губы приоткрылись в ожидании. Эверард усмехнулся и приник к ним поцелуем, слегка покусывая, вторгаясь в податливый рот. Демьен отвечал охотно, их языки переплетались, дыхание сливалось.

– Если хочешь быть со мной, – прошептал Эверард, тяжело дыша. – То лучше тебе не ревновать к ней, поверь… Лучше сразу убеди себя, что ты ее любишь, – он подхватил его и, развернувшись, усадил на край стола.

– Нет! – Демьен тут же вспомнил о своем незавидном положении. Столовые приборы полетели на палубу. Эверард не дал ему возможности сопротивляться, опрокидывая на спину, раздвигая дергающиеся ноги. Быстро взглянув на остатки завтрака, он схватил кусочек сливочного масла и провел пальцами между ягодиц.

– Нет! – член стоял, возбуждение плескалось в крови, но Демьен не мог забыть, где они находятся. – Т-только не здесь!..

– Давай, кричи громче, тебя ведь еще не все матросы услышали, – Эверард закинул его ноги себе на плечи. Демьен притих. Испуганно посматривая то на Эверарда, то по сторонам, он чувствовал, как в анусе проворачиваются вставленные на всю длину пальцы.

Эверард внимательно посмотрел ему в лицо и, схватив за бедра, насадил на свой возбужденный орган. Глаза Демьена полезли на лоб.

– А-а-а… н-н-н… – он громко застонал, цепляясь руками за край стола. Эверард двигался ритмично, погружаясь почти полностью в узкую дырочку, лежащие на его плечах худенькие ноги подрагивали.

Ощущения были такими острыми и сильными, что Демьен, не в силах сдержать крики, зажал рот рукой. При каждом движении бедер его протаскивало немного вверх по лакированной поверхности. Стол ходил ходуном, оставшиеся на нем чашки подпрыгивали к краю и со звоном слетали на пол.

– Эве… Эверард… – простонал он. В глазах мужчины плясал такой огонь, что на минуту Демьен позабыл обо всех. Это был его любимый… что бы он с ним ни делал. – Я… Я сейчас… кончу!

Эверард сжал его член, и, словно в подтверждение своих слов, Демьен громко вскрикнул. Капли спермы брызнули на живот, запачкав пальцы. По телу прошла еще одна сильная судорога. Закатив глаза, он зажал рот двумя руками, и крик прозвучал как сдавленное мычание.

Эверард схватил его за узкие лодыжки и, растопырив ноги, несколько раз резко вошел в пульсирующий анус.

– А-а-а!.. м-м-м… м-м-м.. – мычал, тяжело дыша, Демьен. Эверард почувствовал, как сильная дрожь прошла по позвоночнику и взорвалась в голове снопом искр.

– С ума сойти... – прошептал он, выйдя из обмякшего тела.

Демьен устало прикрыл глаза, мышцы болели. Как только бедра коснулись стола, по внутренней стороне ног стекла сперма.

– Демьен, какая фамилия была у твоей мамы? – Эверард бросил ему халат и, запахнув свой, присел на диван.

Демьен не мог понять, о чем Эверард его спрашивает, голова гудела и соображала с трудом. Приподнявшись, он вдруг вспомнил о наготе, и, поглядывая на любовника, прикрылся черным шелком. Он думал, что Эверард снова будет смеяться над его стыдливостью, но тот смотрел серьезно, почти по-деловому.

– Корти… Кристина Корти.

– Ты тоже… Корти?

– Да. А почему ты спрашиваешь? – Демьен нерешительно помялся, глядя себе на живот.

– Завтра прилетает мой секретарь, – Эверард взял со стола салфетку и вытер потеки спермы на его теле. – Тебе нужно сделать новые документы, прежде чем мы причалим в Нью-Йорке. Я не знаю, что будет делать Фернандо, когда поймет, что ты не собираешься возвращаться, – он усмехнулся, видя, как виновато поник Демьен. – Так что придумай себе новое имя и фамилию.

– Я не хочу другое имя, – Демьен быстро надел и завязал халат.

– Это всего лишь документы, – Эверард сдернул его со стола к себе на руки. – Ладно, изменим только фамилию.

 

Весь оставшийся день Демьен скучал. Эверард, совершенно его игнорируя, до самого вечера просидел в кресле с ноутбуком. А как только стемнело, ушел в каюту капитана, посоветовав «не быть отшельником, а пойти с кем-нибудь пообщаться».

Демьен так и не решился выйти: разговаривать с незнакомыми людьми было страшно, и после всего произошедшего на палубе утром он мог только догадываться, что они теперь о нем думают.

Эверарда всё не было, и Демьен не мог уснуть. Наконец он услышал, как открывается дверь, и тут же притворился спящим. Мужчина сходил в ванную, разделся и тихо лег рядом. Стараясь дышать мерно и не моргать слишком часто, Демьен почувствовал, как горячая ладонь скользнула по бедру и Эверард придвинул его к себе. Член отреагировал мгновенно. Близость этого человека возбуждала. Всё еще притворяясь, Демьен со смущением подумал, что никогда раньше не был так сексуально озабочен.

– Ты не спишь?

Он ощутил запах алкоголя. Не вина и не коньяка… Чего-то, что он еще не знал. Он открыл глаза, Эверард смотрел на него, улыбаясь.

– Я соскучился, – Демьен обнял его. – Что вы с капитаном делали? Почему тебя так долго не было?

– Лучше бы фамилию себе придумал, – Эверард перевернулся на спину и закрыл глаза.

Демьен лежал, не шевелясь, и через некоторое время понял, что мужчина спит.

– А я придумал, – сказал он шепотом, но Эверард его уже не слышал. –  Кавалли… Теперь меня будут звать так.

Он лег на Эверарда, целуя его. Желание всё нарастало. Он осторожно потрогал его губы, но тот крепко спал или же делал вид. Демьен погладил его мускулистый торс. Грудь мерно вздымалась, кожа была горячей и такой… Нестерпимо захотелось разбудить его и заняться сексом. Совсем осмелев, Демьен спустился ниже и, поглядывая Эверарду в лицо, прикоснулся губами к его члену. Никакой реакции.

Вздохнув, Демьен лег рядом. Он так и онанировал, краснея и прикасаясь к любовнику, пока не уснул, но так и не кончил…

 

Утром его разбудил громкий шум. Судя по ощущениям, яхта стояла, Эверарда рядом уже не было. «Неужели так быстро приплыли?» – подумал Демьен. Наспех умывшись, он вышел из каюты и с удивлением увидел зависший над палубой вертолет.

– Я же говорил, не сядет он тут! – пытался перекричать рокот двигателя капитан Морриган.

– Ничего! Боусон, если потребуется, спрыгнет, поверь мне, – так же громко отвечал Эверард. – Главное, оборудование не повредить.

Демьен увидел, как в открытой двери вертолета мелькнула чья-то стриженая голова и тут же на веревке стал спускаться огромный кейс. Эверард поймал его внизу и, отвязав, натянул канат.

– Давай, Райан, вперед!

Демьен хмыкнул, наблюдая эту картину. Из кабины показалась чья-то худощавая фигура и быстро, практически слетев, человек спустился по веревке на палубу.

– Мистер Линт! Капитан Морриган! Рада приветствовать!

Демьен, разинув рот от изумления, смотрел на секретаря Эверарда: это была женщина! Красивая, молодая, энергичная, в черной обтягивающей майке и широких штанах защитного цвета. Теперь Демьен понимал, почему он перепутал ее с мужчиной. Подтянутая, худощавая, с узкими бедрами и плоской грудью, издалека она вполне могла сойти за молодого парня. Еще и имя мужское… Демьен подумал, что она запросто могла бы командовать войсками или выполнять особые секретные задания.

– Я знал, что ты сможешь, – Эверард крепко обнял ее.

– Рядом с тобой только одна перспектива: либо становишься воином, либо гибнешь, – засмеялась она. Ветер развевал ее короткие каштановые волосы, зеленые глаза лучились умом и весельем.

– Ты знала, на что шла, – Эверард махнул рукой пилоту, и вертолет улетел. – Когда Спайк за тобой вернется? – он взял сумку, обнимая Райан другой рукой.

– Когда всё закончим, – она улыбалась так лучисто и так игриво на него смотрела, что Демьен начал ревновать.

– Это и есть мой клиент? – Райан весело и с интересом посмотрела на него.

– Да, это Демьен Корти, и ему срочно нужны новые документы, – Эверард подмигнул Демьену, и лицо того озарилось счастливой улыбкой.

– Демьен, это мой секретарь – Райан Боусон.

– Я думал, вы мужчина, – сказал Демьен и тут же стушевался от своей бестактности. – У вас просто имя мужское, – попытался он оправдаться, но смутился еще сильнее.

– Да, мой папа сильно хотел мальчика, – она хитро посмотрела на Эверарда, и они оба рассмеялись. Демьен не мог понять, но что-то в ней сильно его подкупало. Райан нравилась ему с первого взгляда, и даже то, как она смотрела на своего босса, и как он обнимал ее, не могло испортить впечатления.

Они прошли в каюту капитана Морригана. Райан достала и собрала необходимую аппаратуру: фотоаппарат, сканер для глаз и для отпечатков пальцев.

– Думаю, сначала разберемся с фотографиями? – спросила она у Эверарда. Тот кивнул, наблюдая за происходящим из кресла. Райан усадила Демьена на стул и скептически его осмотрела. – У него есть, что надеть?

Демьен растерянно посмотрел на свой халат, вернее на халат любовника. Всё происходящее заставляло его сильно волноваться.

– Да, – Эверард прошел к бару Морригана и достал ром. – Но думаю, что лучше сфотографировать его в чем-то другом. Могу предложить одну из своих рубашек.

– Давай! А я пока разберусь со вспышкой…

Капитан, озаботившись завтраком, вышел вслед за Эверардом. Райан сделала несколько снимков, периодически посматривая на дисплей фотоаппарата и настраивая софтбокс.

– Как ты красив… Удивительно, – приговаривала она. – У тебя такая экзотическая внешность… Ты итальянец?

– Да, наполовину, – смущаясь, ответил Демьен. В этот момент вернулся Эверард с одеждой.

– Моя мама была итальянкой.

– Была? Извини… – Райан сосредоточенно меняла настройки. – А папа твой кто?

– Не знаю, – Демьен быстро посмотрел на Эверарда. – Я его никогда не видел.

– От кого тебе достались такие изумительные глаза? От мамы?

Демьен не смог сдержать улыбку. – В общем-то, я на нее похож, но глаза у нее карие.

Когда были сделаны пробные снимки в одежде Эверарда, Райан заявила, что черное не подойдет. Решили позаимствовать что-нибудь из гардероба Морригана. Потом ей не понравилось, как у Демьена лежит челка, и ее зализали гелем. Однако, когда все мелкие проблемы были решены, Райан быстро закончила работу.

– Босс, может, и тебе сделать новый паспорт? – смеясь, спросила она.

– Спасибо, пока достаточно тех, что уже есть. Ты придумал себе фамилию? – обратился он к Демьену. Тот старался не моргать и не дергаться: Райан как раз сканировала сетчатку его глаза.

– Да… Кавалли… – пробормотал он не без гордости.

– Хм, Демьен Кавалли… Звучит, – ответил Эверард. – Но не пойдет.

– Почему? – Демьен потер кулаками глаза. Райан закончила со сканированием и приступила к отпечаткам пальцев.

– Будем делать мальчику наше гражданство? – спросила она.

– Да, и думаю, что лучше дать ему англосаксонскую фамилию.

– Ну, если не знать, – Райан задумчиво посмотрела на Демьена, – то невозможно сказать, что он итальянец. И говорит почти без акцента… Но пусть будет Кавалли, чем плохо?

Подросток и женщина одновременно посмотрели на Эверарда. Тот долго молчал, с улыбкой рассматривая снимки на дисплее.

– Ладно, – он перевел смеющийся взгляд на Демьена. – Быть тебе Кавалли! 


	8. Chapter 8

### 8

 

Оставшиеся дни путешествия пролетели почти незаметно. Но чем ближе был день прибытия, тем сильнее Демьен волновался. Дошло до того, что он постоянно вытирал вспотевшие ладони об одежду и нервно кусал губы. Когда же в один из вечеров Эверард позвал его на палубу, показывая на горящий огнями горизонт и освещенную зеленовато-голубым светом Статую Свободы, Демьену показалось, что кровь отхлынула от головы и сейчас он потеряет сознание.

Чего он боялся, Демьен и сам не мог понять, но страшно было до дрожи. Он переживал, как пройдет паспортный контроль, хотя за день до этого их снова посетила Райан Боусон, необычная женщина с мужским именем, и передала все необходимые документы. Его также пугал этот огромный мегаполис, но еще сильнее он боялся семьи Эверарда. Мужчина так ничего и не рассказал о своих родных, и оставалось лишь додумывать всё самому, представлять, как они на него отреагируют. И каждый вариант был ужаснее предыдущего. Он даже умолял Эверарда оставить всё в тайне и не показывать его никому, но тот только смеялся и просил довериться ему.

– Что-то он неважно выглядит, – голос капитана вывел Демьена из тяжелых раздумий. Оторвав взгляд от горизонта, он заметил, что Эверард и Морриган внимательно на него смотрят.

– Может ему налить пару капель, а то он как-то нервничает? – продолжил капитан.

– Да накрутил себя, вот и нервничает, – ответил Эверард.

– Надо успокоиться, Демьен, а то только привлечешь к нам ненужное внимание, – сказал Морриган мягко, и Демьен запаниковал еще сильнее.

– Иди сюда, – Эверард притянул его к себе, и Демьен судорожно к нему прижался. – Выпьет и станет еще неадекватнее. Верно, малыш? – он засмеялся, погладив его черные волосы. – Не говоря уже, что это противозаконно…

В объятиях Эверарда Демьен чувствовал себя спокойно. Пожалуй, переживать и правда не о чем, пока тот будет рядом.

В порту их встречали. Рядом с секретарем Эверард с удивлением увидел Жаклин. Дочь с визгом кинулась к нему на шею и лишь потом заметила Демьена. Райан явно сдержала обещание и ни словом о нем не обмолвилась. Подросток и девушка с таким удивлением смотрели друг на друга, что Эверард захохотал.

– Папа, кто это с тобой? – спросила Джеки наконец.

– Милая моя, это Демьен, – Эверард быстро глянул на побледневшего мальчишку и обнял его за плечи. В темных глазах плясали чертики. – В общем, я тебе всё потом расскажу.

Капитан Морриган проводил их до машины. Усадив Демьена на переднее сиденье, Эверард расположился с Жаклин на заднем. Хотелось поговорить с ней до возвращения домой.

– Ну всё, созвонимся, – махнул он Морригану и захлопнул дверь.

Райан переключилась с автопилота на ручной режим и уверенно взмыла в воздух.

Демьен смотрел на утопающий в неоновых огнях город, на проносящиеся мимо небоскребы, на другие машины, парящие в несколько рядов на разных уровнях.

«Неужели у него такая взрослая дочь?» – думал он. Впрочем, никаких сомнений: девушка была похожа на Эверарда один в один. Демьен вспомнил, как при первом взгляде на нее впал в ступор и не мог поверить своим глазам. Те же черты лица, только тоньше, те же черные кудрявые волосы, но иначе уложенные, та же темная глубина в глазах, только доведенная до абсолютной степени женственности. Белое платье обтягивало ее, подчеркивая плавные линии тела. У Демьена было мало знакомых девушек, и эта не походила ни на одну из них. В ней было столько женской глубины, чувственности и кошачьей пластики, сколько не нашлось бы у Марго Хадсон и Райан Боусон вместе взятых. Не сиди он сейчас к Жаклин спиной, наверняка смотрел бы на нее, не отрываясь, пытаясь осознать, что на свете есть еще один человек, так похожий на его любимого, и этот человек – женщина!

Краем уха он слышал, как Эверард с дочкой обсуждают какие-то похороны, домашние дела, настроение какого-то Франца и многое другое. Периодически девушка льнула к Эверарду и говорила, как она соскучилась, как любит его… Демьен отворачивался к окну, закрывал глаза, но, увы, не мог закрыть уши. Он уговаривал себя, что она – дочь Эверарда, и это естественно, что тот так нежен и заботлив с ней, но сердце при этом сжималось от боли.

Неожиданно Эверард нажал на кнопку, и между задним и передним сиденьем возникла звукоизоляционная перегородка. Демьен нервничал и напрягал слух, отчаянно желая понять, о чем они говорят, но ничего не слышал. Он был уверен, что Эверард рассказывает о нем.

Райан повернула голову и посмотрела ободряюще… Похоже, у него всё было написано на лице.

– Что это за мальчик? – первым делом спросила Джеки, когда стекло отгородило их от других пассажиров. Эверард смотрел на нее с улыбкой, но взгляд оставался внимательным и загадочным.

– Я встретил его в доме Фернандо, – сказал он после паузы. Джеки с удивлением почувствовала, что отец волнуется. – Демьен жил у него как племянник, но на самом деле у мальчика нет родных. Мать умерла, когда ему было пять, отца вообще нет. После смерти матери и по ее воле Демьен оказался в монастыре Бергамо, где его и нашел Фернандо. Это если кратко о том, кто он и откуда.

– Обалдеть, – Жаклин чувствовала, что самое интересное ждет впереди. – А почему ты привез его?

– Он проник на яхту… когда мы уже отчалили, – Эверард рассмеялся и задумался. Он тщательно подбирал слова, то улыбаясь, то вдруг становясь серьезным и даже грустным. Жаклин видела это. Возможно, другой бы не заметил, но она всегда чувствовала отца, как часть себя. Сильнее связь была только с Францем. И вот сейчас, сдерживая внутренний трепет, она уже знала наперед, что тот хочет ей сказать.

– Папа… – Джеки старалась спросить как можно более деликатно. – Что происходит?

Эверард внимательно посмотрел в ответ, и Жаклин показалось, что его взгляд прожег ее насквозь, передавая чувства в самый центр восприятия. – Милая, я, кажется, влюбился, – выдохнул он.

– Папа!.. – Джеки ожидала услышать что-то подобное, но всё равно была шокирована. Волна противоречивых чувств затопила ее. – Папа…

Она обняла его так порывисто, что Эверард не сразу понял, искала ли она утешения, или, напротив, пыталась его защитить от него же самого. Он присмотрелся. Лицо дочери было полно… заботы и сочувствия. Горько улыбаясь, Эверард сжал ладонь Джеки, теребя и нежно поглаживая.

– Чем там Франц занимается? – задумчиво спросил он.

– Мы тебе не говорили… Но у нас дома гости, – Жаклин виновато прищурила глаза.

– Ужасно, – Эверард с иронией посмотрел в окно. – Надеюсь, не родители Джулии?

– Нет, – они оба рассмеялись.

– И не из полиции?

Джеки отрицательно покачала головой. – Наши с Францем друзья. Мы с мамой решили, что так он быстрее оправится.

– Ну тогда пусть гостят, – Эверард притянул ее ладонь к губам, ласково целуя пальцы. Они оба переключились на другие темы, но каждый знал, что не всё еще сказано о Демьене и осталось много вопросов. Разговаривая о доме и семье, они заботливо давали друг другу время собраться с мыслями и силами. Их духовная связь всегда была трепетной и крепкой. Никто не смог бы понять друг друга лучше, чем они.

– Он красивый, – наконец сказала Джеки. Она задумчиво смотрела на Демьена через стекло, словно что-то для себя решая. – У вас был секс?

Эверард набрал в грудь воздуха и сжал ее руку. Он просто смотрел на нее молча: в словах не было нужды, говорили его глаза.

– Папа, а как же?.. – Жаклин обняла его.

– Как же мама? – он посмотрел на нее с улыбкой. – А разве что-то изменилось? Ты же знаешь, как я ее люблю и как много она для меня значит, – Эверард прикоснулся к ее носу своим, Джеки фыркнула и зажмурилась.

– Это ничего не меняет, – прошептал он.

– Ты расскажешь ей?

– Да, – Эверард улыбнулся. – Раньше у нас не было никаких тайн, не будет и сейчас… Заодно посмотрю на ее реакцию.

Они переглянулись.

– Давай доедем так, не открывай перегородку, – Джеки положила голову ему на плечо. Эверард с грустью смотрел в окно на умирающий закат. Он понимал, что теперь ничего не останется прежним, но надеялся всё же сберечь свой мир в максимальной неприкосновенности.

– Пап, а у тебя до этого был секс с мужчиной? – задумчиво спросила Жаклин. Эверард усмехнулся и прижался щекой к ее голове. – Было пару раз, но очень давно, вас с Францем еще и в помине не было.

– Он совсем еще юный, – тихо прошептала Джеки.

– Ничего, время бежит быстро…

Райан припарковала автомобиль у большого особняка. Эверард помог Жаклин выйти, а потом подошел к Демьену. Тот с интересом и волнением рассматривал дом.

– Держись, всё самое интересное впереди, – шепнул Эверард ему на ухо. В этот момент на крыльце особняка появились два человека. Демьен с замирающим сердцем смотрел то на Эверарда, то на этих людей. Внезапно один из них с радостным воплем сорвался с места и, бегом преодолев расстояние до них, кинулся мужчине на шею, чуть не сбив его с ног.

– Папа!!! Наконец-то!

«Папа?!» – с участившимся сердцебиением Демьен смотрел, как молодой человек ростом с Эверарда горячо сжимает его в объятиях.

– Что-то ты не похож на депрессивного, – засмеялся Эверард, похлопывая сына по спине.

– Ты приехал, теперь всё будет хорошо, – в голосе Франца проскользнула неожиданная грусть, и Эверард, отстранив его от себя, заглянул в глубокие темные глаза.

– Пап, я так соскучился по тебе, – Франц положил голову Эверарду на плечо.

Демьен оторопело смотрел на них. Жаклин, подбежав со спины, хлопнула отца и брата ниже пояса и со смехом кинулась к входной двери.

– Пойдем в дом, – Райан подмигнула Демьену и взяла чемодан босса.

– Джеки говорила, ты всё время спишь, – Эверард приобнял Франца за талию, и они направились к крыльцу. Демьен, отчаянно желавший дослушать разговор, медленно поплелся сзади.

– Спал, – Франц засмеялся. – Ты только не сердись, тут ко мне пожаловали друзья… в количестве пяти человек.

– Может, оно и к лучшему, – Эверард посмотрел на сына. Тот казался слегка осунувшимся, но, в общем, выглядел как всегда прекрасно: немного бледное лицо с яркими огромными глазами и нежными губами. Эверард поцеловал его в висок. – Я ведь тоже не один... Как Джулия переживает это нашествие?

– Нормально, – Франц улыбнулся. – Мама почти всё время в мастерской. А вот Харуке тяжело: готовить на такую ораву... А ты с кем приехал?

Эверард усмехнулся и кивнул головой назад. Франц обернулся и с удивлением увидел мальчика.

– Привет, – улыбаясь, он слегка наклонился и протянул руку. – Меня зовут Франц, а тебя?

Демьен был ошеломлен. Сейчас, отчетливо увидев его лицо, он не мог произнести ни слова. Этот юноша так походил на Эверарда, словно и был им. Правда, как только прошло первое потрясение, он увидел разницу. Внутренне Франц был совсем другим. И это сказывалось в его глубоком бархатистом взгляде и общей нежности лица. А еще у молодого человека были совершенно прямые черные волосы ниже лопаток. В это мгновение Демьен даже позабыл о ревности, что мучила его еще минуту назад. Он был восхищен, именно такими ему представлялись сказочные принцы в прочитанных им книгах.

– Ты под кайфом? – спросил прекрасный принц, и очарование тут же рассеялось. – Как тебя зовут?

– Его зовут Демьен, – ответил за него Эверард.

– Какой ты красивый, Демьен… – улыбаясь, Франц прикоснулся к его щеке, и Демьен, краснея, почувствовал, как снова попадает под чары. – Пойдем в дом.

«Гипнотизировать – это у них семейное, что ли?» – недовольно подумал он, направляясь следом за Эверардом и Францем.

Вторым человеком на крыльце оказался довольно мускулистый смуглый парень с гладко выбритой головой и обаятельной открытой улыбкой. Жаклин стояла рядом с ним, живо что-то обсуждая.

– Папа, это Джед Амори, помнишь? – она, смеясь, дернула молодого человека за руку. Джед явно чувствовал себя неловко и не знал, что делать: то ли что-нибудь сказать, то ли ограничиться рукопожатием.

– Мы учились вместе в школе, – парень смущенно переминался с ноги на ногу.

– Конечно, помню, – Эверард пожал его руку. – Вы же втроем не разлей вода были. Мы с Джулией думали, у вас любовь. Только непонятно с кем: с Жаклин или с Францем.

Юноша совсем смутился, а Джеки захохотала.

– Папа шутит, Джед, – попыталась она успокоить друга.

– В каждой шутке есть доля правды, – подмигнул Франц, открывая входную дверь. – Вспомни хотя бы, как мы в доктора играли.

Близнецы прыснули со смеху и зашли в дом.

В просторном светлом холле с камином Райан разговаривала с незнакомой женщиной – худощавой японкой средних лет. Демьен испуганно впился в нее глазами. После новости, что у Эверарда двое взрослых и невероятно похожих на него детей, его мучил вопрос, как выглядит миссис Линт. Все незнакомые брюнетки казались ему Джулией.

– С возвращением, – женщина почтительно поклонилась. – Как прошло ваше путешествие?

«Не-е, это точно не она» – подумал Демьен.

– Спасибо, Харука, всё хорошо. Как ты справляешься? Помощники не нужны? А то я тебе еще одного едока привез, – Эверард подпихнул его ближе к японке. – Демьен, это Харука Сато. С этой женщиной лучше дружить: она наш повар.

Харука вежливо захихикала.

– Молодой господин к нам надолго?

– Думаю, что да, – Эверард и Демьен переглянулись.

– Вы голодны? – спросила женщина.

– Спасибо, Харука. Мы поели на судне, – Эверард оглянулся. – Покажи Демьену, где кухня и холодильник. Если ночью проголодается, сам разберется.

Японка повела Демьена в боковое помещение на первом этаже. Шустро ворочая головой, он пытался всё рассмотреть, и, уже почти выйдя из холла, увидел, как по лестнице навстречу Эверарду медленно спускается смуглая женщина в платье цвета морской волны. Сердце Демьена ухнуло вниз, это точно была Джулия! И она была невероятно красива…

Он замер на месте, наблюдая, как они обнимаются, как разговаривают, как уходят вместе наверх. Франц и Жаклин явно пошли в отца, по крайней мере внешне в них не было ничего от матери.

На полголовы ниже мужа, Джулия всё равно казалась высокой. Эта статная женщина, с горделивой осанкой, округлой грудью и бедрами, узкой талией и длинными ногами производила потрясающее впечатление. Бирюзовая ткань оттеняла ее смуглую кожу, и зеленые глаза тоже казались бирюзовыми. Черные волосы с шоколадным отливом были заплетены во французские косички до середины головы, а дальше ниспадали длинными локонами. Она выглядела очень экзотично и в то же время благородно.

Демьен смотрел на них с какой-то жаждой, жадностью и тоской. Он понимал, что ревновать к ней не имело смысла: она была законной женой, а он – мальчишкой, который непонятно кем приходится Эверарду. И всё же он ревновал.

 

– Здравствуй, любимый! – она спускалась ему навстречу, прекрасная как богиня. – Извини, что не встретила, хотела принарядиться для тебя.

Джулия засмеялась, и ее величественное лицо осветилось озорством.

– Ты прекрасна и в домашнем халате, – Эверард крепко обнял жену, прикасаясь к бархатистой коже, чувствуя, как приятно замирает сердце. – Как твоя работа?

– Провозилась в мастерской до вечера, была в краске с головы до ног, еле отмылась, – весело шепнула она ему на ухо.

– Надо было не мыться, – глаза Эверарда лукаво блеснули.

– Ну вот, – Джулия сделала грустное лицо. – Знала бы, измазалась бы вся и сидела в мастерской, тебя ждала.

– Я и сам могу тебя испачкать… – Эверард заметил ее растерянный взгляд поверх его плеча и обернулся. Демьен всё еще стоял у входа в кухню и смотрел на них. Эверард вздохнул и продолжил подниматься, потянув жену за собой.

– Кто этот мальчик? Ты привез его с собой?

– Пойдем.

Когда они вошли в их общую спальню, Эверард наконец ощутил себя дома.

Просторное помещение делилось на две части: одна – собственно спальня с альковом, большой кроватью и дверью в ванную, вторая – с баром, уютным приземистым диваном и множеством мягких подушек. Здесь же находился туалетный столик Джулии и дверь в гардеробную. Еще на этапе проектирования дома они вдвоем решили, что их спальня будет оформлена в стиле индийских магараджей. Так оно и получилось: стены, окна, альков украшал розовый и вишневый шелк, стеклянные бусы разделяли две зоны, светильники излучали приятный персиковый свет. Эта комната была табу для всех остальных обитателей особняка, сюда не заходили дети, а из прислуги доступ в спальню имела только Агата для наведения порядка.

– Налить тебе чего-нибудь? – спросила Джулия. Эверард слышал напряжение в ее голосе.

– Налей… чего-нибудь, – он упал на их широкую кровать, закинув руки за голову. На стене напротив висела большая картина, написанная Джулией, где они, оба обнаженные, в клубах светящегося дыма, занимались любовью. Эверард скользил взглядом по полотну, снова восхищаясь мастерством жены. Она – чуть вверху, возвышается над ним, он прижимает ее к себе и словно подталкивает к небу, глаза у обоих закрыты, лица одухотворены экстазом.

– Слушай, сколько лет этой картине?

– Уже не помню… много, – она протянула ему бокал красного вина и присела рядом. – Так, я написала ее уже в этом доме… Мы перебрались сюда, когда близнецам было по двенадцать…

Эверард, улыбаясь, смотрел на жену. На его взгляд, эта картина была самой удачной, самой технически совершенной. Остальные работы Джулии не отличались реализмом. Она пробовала себя в разных направлениях, уходя всё дальше от простоты и натуралистичности.

– Примерно, лет семь-восемь, – подытожила она. Эверард поставил бокал у кровати и усадил жену на себя верхом.

– А мы всё те же, – Джулия пила, глядя на него поверх бокала. Зеленые глаза искрились озорством и любовью.

– Всё картина виновата, – Эверард подмингнул и сдернул лямку с ее плеча. Джулия вздохнула, нежная кожа покрылась мурашками.

– Когда устроим твою следующую выставку? – он осторожно сжал ее грудь, чувствуя, как твердеет сосок под ладонью. Она молчала, прикрыв глаза, запрокинув голову. Эверард приподнялся, целуя ее шею, ключицы.

– Оно тебе очень дорого?

Джулия посмотрела на мужа, тот, хитро прищурившись, держал в руках лямки, уже намереваясь порвать на ней платье.

– Да!!! – выкрикнула она поспешно, чем изрядно его насмешила.

– Ну хорошо, – стараясь сохранять серьезность, Эверард стянул с нее одежду и жадно накинулся, едва Джулия осталась обнаженной. Ее тело было таким знакомым, таким родным… Пухлые губы, маленький нос, огромные полуприкрытые сейчас глаза. Входя в нее, он любовался ее лицом, открытой для поцелуев лебединой шеей и красивой, подрагивающей от его толчков грудью. Он чувствовал, как Джулия сжимает в ладонях его ягодицы и, постанывая, прижимает к себе, словно ей его было мало. Двигаясь, Эверард старался изгибать член так, чтобы тот соприкасался со всей передней поверхностью влагалища. Джулия стонала и вскрикивала.

Они знали друг друга. Знали очень хорошо. Так знать и понимать не мог ни один любовник или любовница, а их и у него, и у нее было немало.

Влюбившись друг в друга очень давно, они вместе пережили и измены, и разлуки, и встречи, и такой ураган страстей, что теперь, казалось, ничто не могло разлучить их…

 

– Представляешь, я забыла спросить тебя про того мальчика, – Джулия лежала на боку, положив голову на вытянутую руку. Она чувствовала себя уставшей, спокойной и счастливой. Эверард лежал позади, нежно поглаживая ее влажную от пота кожу.

– Мальчик… – задумчиво произнес он и, вздохнув, повернулся на спину. – Даже не знаю, с чего начать. История будет… м-м-м… крайне необычной. Советую морально подготовиться.

Джулия резко перевернулась на другой бок, ее глаза, еще секунду назад томные и уставшие, вспыхнули зеленым огнем.

– Та-а-ак, вижу, уже подготовилась, – усмехнулся Эверард.

Он кратко рассказал ей о Демьене, умолчав о сексе и своих чувствах к нему. Джулия смотрела внимательно и серьезно.

– Ты?.. Он?.. – она вопросительно приподняла бровь.

Глянув на нее, Эверард не смог сдержать широкую улыбку.

– Охренеть! – Джулия вскочила с кровати, ударив мужа простыней по лицу. Он медленно стянул ткань, спокойно наблюдая, как Джулия направилась в ванную, как хлопнула дверью, как через некоторое время вышла и так же стремительно проследовала в другую часть спальни.

Эверард улыбался. Он любил ее такой, любил всякой. То, как она злилась, приводило его в восторг. Никому больше он не позволил бы так вести себя.

Потревоженные бусы на занавеске тихо позвякивали. Немного выждав, Эверард поднялся и пошел к жене. Она сидела у зеркала и красила ресницы.

– Нет, я всё же спрошу прямым текстом! – Джулия еще кипела от ярости. – Ты с ним трахаешься?!

Эверард подошел к бару и налил себе водки.

– Ты всё верно поняла, – сказал он, спокойно глядя на нее в зеркало.

– И как мне к этому относиться? – она повернулась к нему лицом.

– Как и раньше, – Эверард улыбался. – Ты так реагируешь, словно у меня первый любовник или любовница, – он выпил залпом, – … и я уже молчу про твоих свиней, – добавил он тихо, наливая еще порцию.

– Что?!! Не знакома ни с какими свиньями! – Джулия нервно расчесывала волосы. – И у тебя свиней больше!

– Да? А тот голубоглазый блондинчик? – подыграл ее тону Эверард.

– Это было пять лет назад и ничего серьезного! И любовников-мужчин я что-то у тебя не припомню!

– Да, ты права, парней было – раз, два и обчелся, – Эверард задумался. – Последним был Билли…

Они многозначительно переглянулись.

– И ты не приводил их домой, – Джулия начала успокаиваться.

– Милая, но он же ребенок, – Эверард присел перед ней на колени. – Он же как маленький щенок или котенок. Куда мне его деть?

– Вот именно! Он еще совсем ребенок! Как мне его воспринимать?!

– Как ребенка, – Эверард положил подбородок ей на колено, хитро глядя в глаза. – Хотя лучше как мужчину. Вдруг он вырастет, и ты тоже заведешь с ним интрижку?.. – Эверард увидел, каким недобрым огнем загораются глаза жены и, смеясь, поднялся с колен. – Кажется, я снова тебя разозлил…

– Я и не переставала злиться! – вздохнув, Джулия прижала ладони к лицу. – Это ты на Билли намекаешь?..

Эверард обнял жену, нежно прижав ее голову к своей груди.

Билли был его другом и парнем Джулии, до того, как Эверард ее отбил. Тогда всем им было лет по двадцать. Сначала они с Билли подрались, потом напились, а потом переспали. Сложные отношения и любовь втроем, наркотики и жизнь, не обузданная никакими правилами. Всё закончилось, когда у Эверарда начало срывать крышу, и Джулия решила ненадолго переехать на восточное побережье. Через какое-то время Билли отправился к ней на мотоцикле, решив заодно посмотреть страну. До места назначения он так и не добрался и назад не вернулся. Недолгий отъезд Джулии растянулся на девять лет, за которые в жизни Эверарда многое изменилось.

А потом она вернулась, внезапно, без предупреждения. Вернулась к нему. И жизнь закрутилась по новому сценарию. Они стали старше, они стали мудрее и на многие вещи теперь смотрели иначе.

– Я люблю тебя… – услышал он тихий голос жены.

– И я люблю тебя.

– Ты скучаешь по нему?

– Да…

– Как думаешь, что с ним всё же случилось?

– Не знаю, – Эверард наклонился и поцеловал жену в один из проборов между французскими косичками. – Иногда мне кажется, что он так и колесит на своем байке, и ветер развевает его светлые волосы, – Эверард усмехнулся. – Прости. В кабинете меня ждет Райан, а на кухне – надеюсь, что всё еще там – Демьен. Поищу ему свободную комнату, если хоть одна осталась… Возможно, потом поеду в офис. Надеюсь, там за это время ничего не изменилось.

Джулия молча кивнула. Она выглядела подавленной.

– Не боишься ответного шага Фернандо? Только разбирательства по поводу совращения несовершеннолетнего нам не хватало, – Джулия проводила мужа взглядом, когда тот пошел переодеться в гардеробную.

– Надеюсь, что Фернандо нескоро опомнится, в любом случае, у Демьена теперь новые документы и другая фамилия, – Эверард говорил громко, выбирая одежду.

Когда он вернулся в комнату, Джулия сидела, уронив голову на руки. Эверард поднял ее лицо за подбородок. По ее щекам текли окрашенные тушью слезы.

– Чего ревешь? – в голосе Эверарда звучала нежность. Взяв со стола влажную салфетку, он аккуратно вытер ее лицо.

– Не могу поверить, что ты оставишь его в нашем доме! – Джулия всхлипнула.

– Глупости всё это…

 

Пока Харука показывала Демьену просторную светло-зеленую кухню с азиатскими мотивами, он думал о семье Эверарда.

– Странно… у него такие взрослые дети...

– Мы вампиры: питаемся кровью невинных жертв, вроде тебя, и сохраняем вечную молодость.

Демьен вздрогнул и обернулся. В дверях, улыбаясь, стоял Франц.

– Я что, сказал это вслух? – смутился Демьен.

– Да, думать вслух – хреновая привычка, как и разговаривать во сне. Обязательно кто-нибудь подслушает, – Франц засмеялся. У него был соответствующий внешности приятный голос.

Демьен улыбнулся. – А что ты тут делаешь?

– Двери подпираю, чтобы не упали, разве ты не видишь? – глаза Франца очаровывали. – Пойдем в подземелье, я тебя там укушу.

– Зачем? – Демьен почувствовал, как стремительно краснеет: молодой человек нравился ему все сильнее.

– Ну как зачем? Чтобы испить твою кровь и сделать тебя одним из нас, – Франц чувственно поправил длинные волосы. – Ну как, похож на вампира?

Демьен засмеялся. Он хотел сказать, что Франц похож на принца, но постеснялся.

Подземельем оказалось подвальное помещение под холлом. Они спустились по винтовой лестнице. Небольшая комната была оформлена в темных тонах, с неоновой подсветкой зеленого цвета по периметру потолка и пола. Перед огромной плазменной панелью, на белом ковре с длинным ворсом и таких же белых подушках хихикали и целовались двое молодых людей. Из-за их длинных волос и полумрака Демьен не сразу разобрал, какого они пола. Другие молодые парни и девушки разговаривали и курили кальян на диване и мягких черных креслах. Среди них Демьен увидел Жаклин и уже знакомого ему смуглого парня. Из динамиков звучала музыка. Возле плазмы на полу стояла огромная чаша с какой-то жидкостью, и еще один длинноволосый юноша черпал из нее кружкой, разливая субстанцию по бокалам и передавая их друзьям. От ароматного дыма и ритмичной музыки, необычного освещения и присутствия стольких целующихся, хихикающих и занимающихся еще непонятно чем людей у Демьена закружилась голова. Он чувствовал страх и приятное возбуждение: у дяди Фернандо, а уж тем более в монастыре, он бы никогда такого не увидел.

– О-о, наш Франц вернулся! – парень возле чаши поднял руки вверх. – Да еще и не один! Кто это с тобой? Веди его сюда, он должен попробовать наш чудо-напиток!

Демьен испуганно попятился, Франц засмеялся и подпихнул его ногой под попу. – Пойдем, я тебя со всеми познакомлю. Тут, конечно, не то освещение и не та обстановка, чтобы кого-то запомнить, но потом утром перезнакомишься со всеми заново.

Парня, окликнувшего Франца, звали Малькольмом, ему было двадцать, как и большинству из присутствующих. Энергичный, добродушный, с рыжевато-каштановыми волосами, Малькольм сунул ему в руку обжигающе холодный бокал с фруктовым пуншем. Демьен поднес его к носу, напиток приятно пах, но Франц посоветовал воздержаться.

На ковре в обнимку с девушкой лежал брат Малькольма – двадцатипятилетний Хэнк. Приятную крашенную блондинку рядом с ним звали Сьюзен.

– С Джедом и Жаклин ты уже знаком.

Смуглый парень на диване лениво махнул Демьену рукой. Он был раздет по пояс, и Демьен видел его накачанный торс. Рядом, привалившись к его плечу, сидела Жаклин, они курили кальян.

– Ну и, наконец, Скипер, – Франц подвел Демьена к симпатичной невысокой девушке с прямыми светлыми волосами до плеч и любознательными серо-зелеными глазами. Она единственная стала расспрашивать Демьена о его жизни и увлечениях. Он отвечал невпопад или просто отмалчивался, Франц смотрел на него с интересом и пил пунш, устроившись на полу у дивана.

Потом, когда алкоголь сделал свое дело, девушка забыла о Демьене, чему тот был бесконечно рад. Франц подсел к нему и стал что-то рассказывать. Но Малькольм сделал музыку громче и пошел танцевать со Скипер. Демьен слышал лишь обрывки фраз. «…и вот мы все подумали: раз уж собрались, может создать группу?» – говорил Франц. Он казался уже довольно пьяным. Демьен посмотрел на бокал, который грел в руке, потом осмотрелся вокруг – никто не смотрит? – и выпил залпом. Напиток шел легко и напоминал сладкий сок, но скоро голова приятно закружилась. Забывшись, он смотрел на пол, где Хэнк целовал взасос Сьюзен. Рука парня двигалась в расстегнутых джинсах девушки. Демьен не мог оторвать взгляда, член набух, щеки горели...

– Ты девственник? – услышал он голос Франца.

«Да!» – хотел сказать Демьен, но тут же вспомнил и покраснел. Если не врать, но и не говорить правду, то что ответить? Впрочем, юноша больше не обращал на него внимания: на диване напротив целовались Жаклин и Джед. Франц смотрел на них как-то странно, Демьен почему-то подумал, что тот ревнует.

– Пойдем танцевать с нами, чего киснешь? – Скипер вытащила Демьена за руку. Он окончательно стушевался: танцевать он не умел, да и смущался, и в итоге просто переставлял ноги под музыку. Когда он честно вытанцевал, вернее, выстоял пять минут и вернулся на диван, Франца уже не было.

 

Эверард спустился по лестнице. Он сохранял внешнее спокойствие, но после разговора с женой на душе было тяжело. Демьена на кухне уже не было. Узнав у Харуки, куда он делся, Эверард направился в подвал. Веселье было в самом разгаре, молодежь развлекалась, кто под музыку, кто вповалку.

– Папа! – Джеки вспорхнула с дивана и приблизилась к нему. – Где Франц?

– Я думал, он с тобой, – удивился Эверард. – Может у себя? Вряд ли он сейчас куда-то поедет.

Эверард заметил Демьена, лежавшего на диване в отрубе.

– Когда вы успели его напоить? Ладно… когда придет в себя, найди ему комнату. Я уезжаю в офис – мне сейчас некогда им заниматься.

 

– Вот ты где! – Жаклин отогнула занавеску из синего шифона. Франц лежал на своей постели с альковом. Ухватившись за одну из стилизованных греческих колонн в углу кровати, Джеки кокетливо на ней повисла. – Ты так неожиданно ушел. Можно к тебе?

Франц улыбнулся. Запрыгнув на одеяло, Джеки задернула тонкую занавеску и легла рядом с братом. Тот задумчиво смотрел на голографическое изображение звездного неба на потолке. Если не считать спальни родителей, в которой Жаклин была всего один раз, комната брата, на ее взгляд, была самой лучшей в доме. Светящийся темно-синий потолок, васильковые с сиреневым стены, белый пол, декоративные колонны, множество зеркал с греческим орнаментом. И напротив окна с балконом еще одна голограмма во всю стену – древнегреческая богиня, плывущая в лунную ночь на ладье к храму.

– Что-то случилось? – Джеки положила голову ему на грудь. Его грустное лицо было обращено к окну, от длинных ресниц на высокие скулы падала тень. В призрачном голубоватом освещении Франц казался сотканным из лунного света.

– Просто решил проветриться… А когда вышел на улицу, понял, что хочу спать, – он грустно улыбнулся. Жаклин провела рукой по его волосам, по щеке. Брат казался ей самым красивым парнем на свете. Таким родным, таким до неприличия близким.

– Не придумывай! – пытаясь развеселить его, Джеки встала над ним на колени. – Ты видел, как мы целовались и приревнова-а-ал, – она вытащила майку из его джинсов. – Интересно, кого к кому?

Наклонившись, она поцеловала его живот, проведя языком по твердому прессу, лизнув пупок.

Франц вздохнул. – Понятно кого… Еще одна острячка нашлась…

Джеки фыркнула и нырнула головой ему под майку.

– Перестань! – смеясь, Франц попытался стянуть майку с головы сестры. – А то еще папа зайдет и увидит.

– Не зайдет, – настаивала Жаклин, заползая всё дальше и попутно целуя его грудь.

– Мы с ним толком и не поговорили, как он приехал. Так что может зайти с минуты… на минуту! А-а-а! Щекотно! – Франц хохотал и подергивался, одновременно пытаясь отпихнуть сестру.

– А я говорю – не зайдет! – Джеки изъяснялась с трудом, тоже хохоча и умудряясь при этом целовать и сопротивляться. – Он уехал в офис!.. И сказал пристроить мальчика ночевать, – она вынырнула из ворота.

– Всё, хана майке… – проговорил Франц. Близнецы, смеясь, смотрели друг на друга, их лица были совсем рядом. – Если ты хотела родиться заново, то ползти надо было в другую сторону!

– Всё в ту, не переживай! – Жаклин захихикала и приникла к его губам. – Я же знала, зачем сюда ползла…

Прижав к себе сестру, Франц натянул майку ей на спину.

– Так вот, Демьена надо пристроить. А у нас только пять гостевых спален, и все заняты. Поэтому пусть он спит у меня, а я буду спать у тебя! Классно придумала? – Джеки озорно смотрела на брата.

– Что называется: не без выгоды для себя. Ты и так у меня частенько спишь, – глаза Франца снова стали мечтательными и немного грустными. – Интересно, что это за мальчик?

– А я знаю! – Жаклин поглаживала его бедра. – Он папин любовник! – она зарылась от смеха ему в плечо.

– Ты гонишь!

– Он мне сам признался в машине, пока мы ехали домой. Сказал, что влюбился…

– Папа отжигает! – Франц смотрел на сестру округлившимися глазами. – Нет, правда что ли? Сколько пацану лет?

– Вроде тринадцать…

Франц смотрел в потолок расфокусированным взглядом, сердце в груди ходило ходуном, он старался дышать спокойно, сам не до конца понимая природы охвативших его чувств. Шок? Грусть? Эйфория? Ревность? В голове снова всплыло самое его тайное и бережно хранимое воспоминание…

Джеки прильнула к его губам, он отвечал, но в мыслях был совсем другой поцелуй…

_…Минута ожидания и теплое щекочущее дыхание. Прикосновение нежных губ, головокружение… Сноп искр в голове и жаркая волна вожделения от неожиданного касания руки к его напряженному члену…_

А потом неиссякаемая жажда и мечта всё повторить.

Сильнее его странных чувств к сестре была только эта страсть, в которой он боялся признаться даже самому себе.

– Как думаешь, папа догадывается?.. О нас вообще кто-нибудь знает? Или они воспринимают это с нашей стороны как приколы? – задумчиво спросила Жаклин.

– Наверное, нет. Или думают, что мы ненормальные.

– Ты считаешь нас ненормальными? – Джеки внимательно посмотрела на брата.

– Я – нет. А вот про остальных не могу сказать, – Франц грустно погладил ее по спине.

– Но мы же ничего не делаем! Мы даже не… – Джеки многозначительно подняла брови, чем насмешила его. – Только тискаемся и целуемся, – зажмурившись, она прикоснулась к его плечу.

Франц усмехнулся. – Ага, и еще так… по мелочи. В общем, с самооправданием у нас всё в порядке.

– Вот черт, надо идти за Демьеном и искать ему пристанище, я совсем забыла, – Жаклин вздохнула. – А так хочется спать.

– Интересно, как там мама, – Франц помог ей выбраться из своей майки. – Знаешь, что-то мне говорит, что мальчик застрянет тут надолго, так что твоя спальня не подойдет, разве что если ты согласна отдать ее ему навсегда.

– Категорически против! – Жаклин театрально выпучила глаза и быстро-быстро замахала головой.

– Тогда надо переселять в твою кого-то из гостей. Джед, я думаю, согласится, – Франц подмигнул сестре. – А ты можешь одну ночь с ним спать, другую со мной…

– Дурак, – Джеки, смеясь, огрела его по голове подушкой. – Вот пусть Джед с тобой и спит!  


	9. Chapter 9

### 9

 

Демьен проснулся, оттого что кто-то сильно тряс его за плечо, и с удивлением понял, что заснул в той темной комнате в подвале, только теперь здесь было тихо, безлюдно и не так уж темно – две напольные лампы заливали пространство мягким желтым светом. Рядом сидел Франц и с любопытством его рассматривал. Когда Демьен протер глаза, тот перевел взгляд на его лицо. Демьен смутился: теперь Франц смотрел на него иначе, в глазах больше не было приветливой любезности, а вежливое внимание сменилось сильной заинтересованностью, Демьену показалось, что отчасти даже сексуальной. Он покраснел – «Франц знает?!..»

– Где Эверард? – спросил он сходу. Молодой человек грустно усмехнулся.

– Уехал на работу, – его глаза стали еще более странными. – Пойдем, здесь не лучшее место для сна. Джед уступил тебе комнату.

– У меня будет своя комната? – в голосе послышался восторг. – А где будет спать Джед?

– Не переживай, найдется и ему место под солнцем, – взгляд Франца смягчился, лицо озарила приятная улыбка.

Однако гостевая комната, в которой жил Амори, не приглянулась Демьену. На его взгляд, она была скорее стильной, чем уютной: холодное великолепие стекла, хрусталя, серебристого металла и черного бархата оживляли россыпи маленьких лампочек тут и там.

Тогда произошла полная рокировка. Пока сонные и не совсем трезвые молодые люди, смеясь, бегали из одной комнаты в другую, выясняя, как в день приезда, кто где будет гостить, и перенося вещи, Франц задумчиво направился к себе. Джед, наблюдавший всю эту беготню, проводил его взглядом и пошел следом.

– Я так понимаю, мы с тобой сегодня вместе ночуем? – окликнул он друга у самых дверей его комнаты. Франц засмеялся и кивком головы пригласил его внутрь. Войдя, Джед удивленно оглянулся. – Погоди, у тебя же тут раньше всё по-другому было. Куда делись египетские цари и иероглифы?

– Переехали в библиотеку, – Франц присел за письменный стол с компьютером. – Когда ты тут последний раз был, раз еще фараонов помнишь?

– Когда нам было по четырнадцать-пятнадцать… Эх, хорошее было время! – Амори со всего маху упал на кровать и, с удовольствием потянувшись, закинул руки за голову. – Чего мы только тогда с тобой и Джеки не вытворяли.

Франц покосился на друга. Тот загадочно улыбался и смотрел на мерцающий потолок, вспоминая, по-видимому, те сексуальные игры, которые практикует большинство подростков и которые не обошли их стороной. Обнаженная мускулистая грудь Джеда медленно вздымалась от дыхания.

– Ты изменился с тех пор, – произнес Франц. – Я помню тебя худеньким мальчиком. Куда ты дел моего друга, признавайся?

– Ты тоже изменился, – Амори перевел на него горящий взгляд.

– Я? Ничуть! – Франц отвернулся к монитору, что-то быстро набирая на голограммной клавиатуре.

– Ты стал таким… сексуальным и красивым.

– Давай, рискни, и будешь спать в коридоре.

Они оба засмеялись.

– Ты что с Джеки переписываешься?.. Ну, вы маньяки!

– Она показывает свою комнату Демьену.

Джед задумался. Он хотел спросить о мальчике, но решил тактично промолчать.

– Пойду посмотрю, какую комнату он себе выбрал, – Франц поднялся и направился к двери, на ходу неосознанно поправляя волосы, всё время спадавшие на лицо шелковистой волной. Амори не мог отвести от него глаз. В нем было столько утонченной элегантности, чувственности и таинственности, что Джеду было стыдно признаться самому себе, но он хотел своего друга. Он испытывал влечение к Францу чуть ли не на протяжении всего их знакомства. Пять лет назад всё это казалось более естественным: они втроем с близнецами играли в карты на раздевание, а когда снимать было уже нечего, загадывали желания. Но максимум, что они себе тогда позволяли, это поцелуи и онанирование в присутствии друг друга. Они оба, Жаклин и Франц, были так красивы, так похожи, что Джед (Эверард был чертовски проницателен!) не мог понять, к кому его тянуло сильнее. Он не мог разобраться в этом даже сейчас, он хотел их с равной силой, это было очевидно. И пределом его желаний был секс с обоими.

 

Демьен рассматривал фотографии экзотических цветов и животных, морские пейзажи, висящие в комнате Жаклин. Возле балкона стояли декоративные пальмы, и теплый ветер колыхал белые шторы. Комната поражала обилием сочных тонов, в воздухе, казалось, витал аромат тропических фруктов и моря.

– Как у тебя хорошо! – восхищенно выдохнул Демьен. – У вас такой необычный дом… У дяди Фернандо все комнаты почти одинаковые, а здесь в каждой – свой мир. Можно путешествовать, не выходя из дома!

Демьен улыбнулся, и Джеки, лежавшая на диване с ноутбуком в руках, впервые обратила внимание, что у подростка на левой щеке ямочка. Голубые глаза поймали ее взгляд и смущенно потупились.

– Это мы все вместе придумали! Каждый внес свою лепту. Хотя иногда это надоедает, и тогда интерьер в комнате меняется. У меня тут когда-то были фотографии парижских улочек, Эйфелева башня, все дела. А потом ужасно надоели полосатые стены, – Джеки отложила ноут и повернулась на бок. – Теперь в этой комнате тропики.

– Классно! – Демьен отвернулся к стене, чтобы не видеть смущающий взгляд. Он был бы тоже не прочь поразглядывать ее тело, но никак не мог преодолеть смущение. Чем дольше тянулась пауза, тем сильнее он стеснялся, буквально каменея. Эта девушка с чертами Эверарда и такой женственной фигурой… Демьен обернулся, осторожно глядя из-за челки. Жаклин так хитро улыбалась, что он тоже не смог сдержать улыбку.

– А комнату…

«Эверарда», – хотел он спросить, но произнес:

– … Франца можно посмотреть?

– Сейчас он придет сюда и… – от ее голоса, вдруг ставшего таким чувственным и заговорщицким, сердце забилось сильнее. Она действительно была дочерью своего отца, и не только внешне.

– И что?

– И ты сам у него узнаешь.

Жаклин медленно слезла с кровати – чувственность и плавность в каждом движении – и как хищница-пантера подошла к нему. Он смотрел на нее расширившимися глазами, не в силах шелохнуться. Джеки была выше его на голову. Подойдя совсем близко, она обняла его и, чуть наклонившись, жарко приникла к губам. Демьен зажмурился, чувствуя, как ее язык скользит по небу и деснам, как соприкасается с кончиком его языка. Что-то в ней так сильно напоминало его любимого, что на минуту ему показалось, что это Эверард целует его. Они не виделись совсем ничего, а он уже скучал по нему…

Руки Жаклин скользнули по его спине, по бедрам, потом, потянувшись, она прижала ладонь к его паху. У него уже стоял. Демьен открыл глаза, ему казалось, что даже шея его стала красной. Ее грудь находилась почти у самого его лица, приковывая взгляд. Он безумно хотел прикоснуться к ней, но не смел.

В дверь деликатно постучали.

– Входи, Франц! – крикнула Джеки, и Демьен попятился от нее на негнущихся ногах.

– Ну что, пойдем? Ты выбрал комнату? – уже приблизившись, Франц заметил неестественно густой румянец на щеках Демьена, его скованный вид, и сразу всё понял. – Джеки, не шали! Смотри, что ты наделала! – он шутливо отчитал ее и попытался хлопнуть по попке, но девушка с визгом прыгнула на кровать, а потом пулей вылетела из комнаты. Франц, смеясь, побежал следом.

– А что такого?! Я ничего не делала!!! – доносились уже из коридора хохочущие визги.

Демьен прижал ладони к лицу и шумно выдохнул, пытаясь успокоиться. «Да, спокойной жизни у меня теперь точно не будет…» – подумал он и медленно пошел следом за умчавшимися близнецами.

 

Одна комната – темно-зеленая с африканскими масками; другая – двухцветная: совершенно белая с пола и до середины стен, а сверху – полярное небо; третья – красная в английском стиле; четвертая – в сиреневой вечерней дымке, с фотографиями ночного города во всю высоту стен, с причудливой иллюминацией. Она особенно впечатлила Демьена своей романтикой, и он выбрал ее.

Жаклин разбудила Агату, и та быстро поменяла постельное белье.

– Вот тут теперь твоя ванная, – Франц продемонстрировал ему ультрасовременную ванную комнату.

– Ого! – восхищение Демьена сменилось смущением. – А как всем этим пользоваться?

– Ничего сложного, тут все на сенсорах… – Франц показал ему работу системы. – Многое тут тебе пока не понадобится, бритва уж точно.

– А во всех комнатах такие ванные?

– Нет, только в твоей. Они оформлены в стиле спален. Моя, например, с кафельной плиткой и морскими сюжетами.

Они вернулись в комнату, Агата и все остальные уже ушли. Франц рассказал Демьену, где находится гардеробная, а где шкафы для личных вещей.

– У меня ничего нет, – уточнил Демьен.

– Появится, – Франц усмехнулся. Демьен с интересом рассматривал его тонкий профиль, лицо, то мечтательное и мягкое, то печальное и гордое. Прямые черные локоны были настолько шелковистыми, что, казалось, жили своей собственной жизнью.

– А ты покажешь мне свою комнату? – спросил Демьен, присаживаясь на свою новую кровать.

Франц перевел на него взгляд. Демьен смотрел на него такими любознательными и наивными глазами, что ему невозможно было отказать.

– Покажу… Мы ведь будем дружить? – Франц, улыбаясь, присел перед ним на колени. Демьен замер, впервые видя его с такого близкого расстояния и при освещении. Он был действительно красив и притягателен... Забывшись, Демьен потянулся к его волосам, но, опомнившись, тут же отдернул руку. Франц рассмеялся. – Если хочешь – прикоснись, не бойся.

Демьен смущенно потрогал кончик одной прядки, иссиня-черные волосы были на ощупь как воздух и вода.

– Ты как привык спать: голышом или в пижаме? Могу подобрать тебе временно какую-нибудь одежду, – Франц стянул с Демьена майку, тот испуганно сжался. От случайных прикосновений еще не совсем утихшее после поцелуя с Жаклин желание вспыхнуло с новой силой. Что с ним сделал Эверард, если он возбуждался от мимолетного касания пальцев этого парня?

Франц заметил, как Демьен покраснел и неровно дышит.

– Так как? Мне кажется, что в такую жару всё же лучше спать обнаженным.

Демьен кивнул, и Франц быстро положил его на постель. Демьен смотрел на него огромными глазами: что делать, если тот вдруг решит его соблазнить? Он уже знал, что так бывает. И если Франц поступит как Эверард, сопротивляться ему или сразу сдаться?.. От одних только мыслей об этом член болезненно пульсировал. Когда Франц стягивал с него штаны, длинные локоны щекотнули живот, совсем как волосы Эверарда. Демьен зажмурился.

– Ух ты, какой у тебя птенчик! – Франц с интересом рассматривал его стоящий как колышек небольшой член, розовый, с приоткрывшейся от возбуждения головкой.

Перебарывая мучительный стыд, от которого на глаза набегали слезы, Демьен выдавил:

– Какой?..

– Как у ангела, – Франц улыбнулся ему так тепло и нежно, что напряжение сразу исчезло. – Спокойной ночи, Демьен.

Франц накрыл его одеялом, поцеловал в нос и, выключив свет, удалился. Ошеломленный, Демьен лежал с открытыми глазами еще минут пять. С затаенным сожалением он думал о Франце, который ушел просто так… Но вспомнив слова Эверарда не спать ни с кем из мужчин, кроме него, он быстро успокоился и уснул.

 

В ту ночь все спали на удивление спокойно, даже два друга, которым пришлось делить одну кровать. И всё же Франц проснулся на рассвете, хотя обычно любил поваляться почти до обеда. Стараясь не разбудить Джеда, он переоделся и вышел в коридор.

Было тихо, сквозь высокие окна на стены падали лучи восходящего солнца, и дом казался умиротворенным. Приятные запахи доносились с кухни. Франц спустился. «Вот что значит японская кровь! – с улыбкой подумал он. – Харука с утра на ногах, приветлива и весела».

Но это была не она. Франц с изумлением смотрел, как отец в черном деловом костюме, в расстегнутой на груди рубашке и развязанном галстуке переворачивает блинчики лопаткой.

– Вау! Это ты? – выдохнул Франц.

– Привет, малыш! – Эверард обернулся и хитро подмигнул. – Ты явно ожидал увидеть кого-то другого.

– Я думал это Харука, – Франц присел за барную стойку, делившую кухню на две части, и, положив подбородок на скрещенные руки, с нежной улыбкой уставился на отца. Было видно, что тот не спал эту ночь, но был как всегда непоколебимо уверен в себе, насмешлив, подчеркнуто небрежен и сексуален. Франц вздохнул. С собранными на затылке волосами, в непринужденно расстегнутой на груди одежде и с лопаткой в руках он выглядел элегантнее любого щеголя. От его раскрепощенности и внутренней свободы в груди сладко ныло.

– Решил дать ей поспать, – Эверард разлил дымящийся кофе по чашкам. – Как ночь прошла?

Поставив перед сыном тарелку блинчиков, он сел напротив, с другой стороны стойки.

– Папа, ты самый лучший, – Франц смотрел на отца влюбленными глазами.

– Лучше ешь, – Эверард усмехнулся. – Я тоже тебя люблю.

– Мне пришлось сегодня спать на одной кровати с Джедом, представляешь, – Франц полил блинчик черничным сиропом.

– И как? – Эверард заговорщицки снизил голос до шепота.

– Ужасно… – Франц закатил глаза, и они оба захохотали.

– А чего вместе спали? Мало комнат в доме?

– Оказывается, мало… Хотя места свободного навалом, – он глянул на отца и не смог сдержать улыбку.

– Что? – Эверард перестал жевать и, усмехаясь, посмотрел на него своим темным взглядом. – Джеки тебе уже рассказала?

Франц почувствовал, как от волнения сильнее забилось сердце.

– Да, – он старался не показывать терзавших его чувств, хотя знал, что отец всё равно видит его насквозь. – Если честно, я сначала не поверил…

– Я бы тоже не поверил, – Эверард усмехнулся.

Франц посмотрел на него, ощущая, как ревность и тоска медленно превращаются в сочувствие. Они помолчали.

– Знаешь, я бы хотел, чтобы вы с Жаклин за ним присматривали, помогли ему освоиться… Сейчас у него кроме меня никого нет, да и возраст как раз такой, сам понимаешь.

– Ты маме говорил?

– Говорил… она не в восторге.

– «Не в восторге»… ну ты даешь! – Франц прыснул со смеху и, внезапно погрустнев, закрыл лицо руками. – Что теперь? Вы ведь не расстанетесь?..

– Эй, – Эверард осторожно убрал его руки и, смахнув выступившие слезы, нежно погладил по щеке. – Ничего не изменится. Я люблю Джулию, и вас с Жаклин люблю. Вы втроем – всё для меня, ты же знаешь.

– Знаю… Извини, пап, – Франц быстро вытер непрошеные слезы тыльной стороной ладони. – Я просто как-то… неадекватен после всего, что произошло, – он вздохнул и попытался улыбнуться.

Эверард задумчиво наблюдал за ним. – Ты молодец, я думал тут совсем всё плохо.

– Без тебя было плохо, хотя Джеки не дает мне грустить. Она мне вообще ничего не дает, – Франц хмыкнул. – Фотографии Мерседес и те забрала. Ну и вся эта ватага, давно мы не собирались, наверное, еще с тех пор, как школу закончили. Ты вот… – они переглянулись, – … тоже не даешь скучать.

– Как тебе лучше: поговорить о ней или вообще не касаться этой темы?

– Лучше пока не касаться, – Франц зажмурился, с силой сжав в кулаке волосы, не давая слезам ни малейшего шанса.

– Не мучай себя, – Эверард сочувственно погладил его по руке. – Самоистязание – не выход.

– Да... расскажи мне лучше о Демьене.

– О Демьене? – Эверард удивился. – Неожиданный поворот. И что ты хочешь знать?

– Всё, – глаза Франца загадочно блеснули. – Я сгораю от любопытства!

– Кхм! Всё-всё?! – Эверард обескуражено улыбался. – Пошли тогда сходим куда-нибудь или просто погуляем.

Он взял из гаража машину, и они направились в Центральный парк. Эверард начал свой рассказ еще в машине, потом они прогулялись неторопливым шагом. Но в итоге, так как Франц требовал самых сокровенных подробностей, они расположились рядом в парке на траве. Если бы кто-то видел со стороны, как они хихикают и доверительно перешептываются, лежа на животе вплотную друг к другу, с горящими глазами, то решил бы, что эти двое травят пошлые анекдоты. Они и раньше были откровенны друг с другом, но никогда до такой степени. Эверард рассказывал подробно, как Франц и хотел. Тот, подложив руки под голову, смотрел на него огромными горящими глазами, изредка вставляя: «Расскажи, расскажи еще!...», «И что дальше?..», «А ты?..», «А он что?..», «О боже!». Франца трясла мелкая дрожь, которую он уже не мог сдержать, взгляд полыхал страстью и истомой. Эверард был уверен на все сто, что тот сходит с ума от возбуждения, но уже и сам не мог остановиться, пока не рассказал обо всем, не утаив ни одной детали, ни одной эмоции, ни одной мысли.

– Вот так, – закончил он. Франц нервно покусывал сорванную травинку.

– О чем задумался?

Франц нервно засмеялся, упав лицом в скрещенные руки. – Я думаю, как мне встать, чтобы никто не заметил мою эрекцию.

– Ты сам просил подробностей, – Эверард, усмехаясь, посмотрел на сына. – Мы никуда не спешим, можно тут хоть весь день проваляться.

– О боже, промучиться в таком состоянии целый день!..

Они оба заржали.

– Поехали к проституткам, как в старые добрые времена, – предложил Эверард, когда они оба успокоились. Франц загадочно молчал. – Или ты не хочешь секса?

– Издеваешься? – они снова захохотали. Франц вытер слезы. – Хватит, у меня уже живот болит от смеха… Что мне делать?

Эверард стал серьезным и, грустно улыбнувшись, отвел глаза. Он вспомнил, как пять лет назад сын напился на свой день рождения и как просил о ласках, когда он помогал ему раздеться, как страстно изгибался, как стонал… Забавно, тогда Франца мучила та же проблема, что и сейчас.

Они помолчали, глядя на проходящих и пробегающих мимо людей.

– Ну как ты? – наконец спросил Эверард.

– Нормально… Спасибо, что рассказал, – Франц с нежностью посмотрел на него и улыбнулся. – Что-то мне выпить захотелось.

– Поехали. Идти сможешь?

Франц кивнул, и они поднялись.

 

Когда они вернулись, день был в самом разгаре, душный жаркий августовский день. Жизнь в доме шла своим чередом: кто-то спал, кто-то музицировал, кто-то отдыхал на внутреннем дворе у бассейна, прислуга убирала комнаты, Харука готовила еду, Джулия работала в мастерской, Амори качался в тренажерном зале, Жаклин устроила Демьену экскурсию по дому.

Решив увидеться с ним позже, Эверард заглянул к жене. Ее мастерская находилась на чердаке: огромное светлое и почти пустое помещение, если не считать ее холстов. Джулия, как всегда в моменты творчества, была в прекрасном настроении. Увидев его, она тут же прикрыла холст, – нельзя смотреть, плохая примета увидеть картину до ее завершения. Как он и предполагал, за ночь она свыклась с мыслью о Демьене и была спокойна, по крайней мере сейчас. Возможно, скоро она свыкнется и с самим Демьеном.

Поговорив с женой, и убедившись, что всё в порядке и храм семьи не покачнулся от появления маленького монаха, Эверард, не спавший уже сутки, отправился в спальню.

Франц же после возвращения пошел сразу к себе. С облегчением заметив, что комната пуста, он запер дверь. Не хотелось никого видеть. От узнанного сегодня он чувствовал себя одновременно счастливым и очень несчастным. Счастливым, потому что отец приоткрыл ему такую интимную часть своей жизни, поделился сокровенными чувствами; несчастным, потому что… ему никогда не приблизиться к Эверарду настолько близко! Франц так живо представлял себе всё услышанное, что сильнейшее возбуждение душило его, сводило с ума. Сидя за компьютером, лежа в постели, стоя под душем, он не мог думать ни о чем другом. Последний раз возбуждение такой силы, когда, казалось, даже мозг зудит от вожделения, он испытал после злосчастного поцелуя семь лет назад. Тогда он тоже онанировал почти без перерыва. Это ужасное, порочное, такое сладкое и такое бесстыдное желание, которому никогда не суждено исполниться…

 

– А он тебе говорил, что чуть не откромсал волосы, когда всё это случилось? – Джеки сидела в кабинете отца, на его рабочем столе. Эверард с улыбкой наблюдал, как та болтает в воздухе ногами, как теребит подол белого платья, облегавщего ее женственную фигуру. Вот так, как ни в чем не бывало, сидеть перед ним на краю его любимого письменного стола могла только она. Впрочем, Франц тоже мог бы, но он никогда этого не делал.

– Видимо, совсем ему плохо было. Ты быстро приехала?

За открытым настежь окном стоял спокойный вечер. Занавеска колыхалась под легкими дуновениями ветра. Рядом с Жаклин, на самом краю мраморной столешницы, стояла чашка мятного чая. Эверард держал свою в руках.

– Практически тут же. Но, наверное, до него как-то не сразу дошло или он просто в себе всё это переживал, – темные глаза Джеки были устремлены в пустоту. Эверард видел в них боль, что она переживала вместе с братом.

– Первые два дня еще нормально, а потом захожу вечером к нему в комнату, а он стоит в слезах перед зеркалом, волосы растрепанны, лицо искажено болью, глаза… Глаза совершенно отчаянные. В руках ножницы, и уже срезает прядь на макушке… Я сама себя не помню, как отрубило что-то, подлетела к нему и стала ножницы забирать.

– Опасно это, – Эверард тяжело вдохнул, откинувшись на спинку кресла. – Хорошо, что не поранили друг друга.

– Да вообще! Он такой сильный! Как ты, – Жаклин засмеялась. – Хорошо, что сразу успокоился и не стал мне сопротивляться.

Дверь скрипнула, и они оба замолчали. Заметив, как улыбнулся отец, Джеки обернулась и увидела неуверенно застывшего в дверях Демьена.

– Похоже, это к тебе пришли, – она хитро переглянулась с Эверардом и, спрыгнув со стола, поцеловала его в щеку. По пути Жаклин потрепала мальчика по голове и упорхнула, словно птица с белым оперением.

Демьен облокотился о дверь, не в силах сделать ни шагу, сердце отчаянно билось. Снова увидеть этот пронзительный темный взгляд, этот усмехающийся рот – об этом он мечтал весь день. Быть в этом доме, снова видеть Эверарда.

Тот молчал, закинув ногу на ногу, отпивая дымящийся чай из чашки.

– Привет, – тихо прошептал Демьен, первым нарушая тишину. Отойти от двери, сделать первый шаг навстречу Эверарду было для него все равно, что ступить в открытый космос. – Я соскучился…

Эверард молчал. Его хитрые глаза смотрели испытующе. Демьен сконфузился еще сильнее.

– Это твой кабинет? Красивый… – он чувствовал себя глупо и произносил всё это просто, чтобы что-то сказать. Он смущался и краснел, не понимая, что здесь делает. Хотя нет, это он как раз понимал очень хорошо…

Так и не осмелившись приблизиться к Эверарду, Демьен решил осмотреться. Огромный кабинет был оформлен в классическом стиле: с обитыми деревом стенами, книжными полками, большим черным диваном и несколькими английскими креслами вдоль стены. В центре помещения полукругом стоял массивный письменный стол с мраморной столешницей. На одном из его углов находились два монитора. Другой край был свободен, на нем и сидела Жаклин, когда Демьен зашел. Неподалеку от стола красовалась голограмма земного шара, над дверью располагалась плазма. Голограммные изображения звездного неба странно сочетались со старинными картами на стенах, отчего кабинет напоминал одновременно каюту капитана какого-нибудь пиратского корабля и фантастический звездолет, не исключено, что тоже пиратский.

Пока Демьен заинтересованно рассматривал всё вокруг, Эверард так же внимательно наблюдал за ним.

– Ты наконец-то приоделся.

Демьен вздрогнул. Но Эверард уже не смотрел на него: открыв один из ящиков стола, он достал странного вида длинную трубку и насыпал в нее какой-то измельченной травы.

– Да… – пробормотал Демьен, с интересом наблюдая, как пламя зажигалки исчезает в небольшой чашечке. – Мы с Жаклин ездили в город и купили много разных вещей. А еще она мне показала дом, – голос мальчика зазвучал увереннее. С усмешкой затянувшись, Эверард пристально на него посмотрел.

– Жаль, она еще стучаться тебя не научила, – произнес он после долгой паузы, выпуская изо рта мутноватый дымок.

– Извини, – Демьен густо покраснел.

– И как он тебе? – спросил Эверард, пропустив мимо уха последнюю фразу.

– Потрясающий! Я был везде, кроме этого кабинета, комнаты Франца и твоей… И мне везде были рады.

– Что, и на чердаке был? – Эверард, смеясь, снова глубоко затянулся и, закрыв глаза, откинул голову на спинку кресла. Демьен ждал, когда же из тонких ноздрей и красивых губ снова пойдет дым, но его всё не было. Стало страшно. Борясь с желанием растолкать Эверарда, он подошел ближе.

– А что, еще и чердак есть?!.. – сказал он громко, и тот, недовольно открыв глаза наконец выдохнул дым. Взгляд его изменился, став еще более пронизывающим, глубоким и обольстительным.

– Есть… – в низком голосе Эверарда послышалась хрипотца. – Тебе идет… – его рука прошлась по груди Демьена, раздвигая тонкие белые нити майки, и остановилась, зацепившись за пояс строгих черных брюк.

– Правда? Тебе нравится?

– Да. Выглядишь взрослее и сексуальнее, и даже не скажешь, что ты с пяти лет в монастыре.

Демьен не мог разобрать: то ли мужчина смеется над ним, то ли и правда доволен.

– Я думал, ты не куришь, – произнес он.

– Я и не курю… табак, – Эверард резко притянул его к себе за пояс, член отреагировал моментально. Чувственность, сквозившая в каждом его движении, и властные повадки возбуждали неимоверно.

– А что это? – спросил Демьен, опуская глаза.

– Хочешь попробовать?

Демьен неуверенно молчал, и Эверард, не дожидаясь ответа, протиснул ему между губ тонкий мундштук. – Глубоко вдыхай и задержи дыхание.

Демьен испугался, но, боясь дальнейших насмешек, сделал всё, как тот велел. И тут же от едкого дыма гортань и бронхи судорожно сократились, его разобрал сильный непрекращающийся кашель. Голова шла кругом… Пытаясь совладать с собой, он слышал, как Эверард смеется.

– Если тянет покашлять, просто вдохни еще воздуха и задержи дыхание… Давай, попробуй еще раз, – Эверард снова приставил трубку к его губам. Не в силах сопротивляться и всё еще ощущая в легких странный зуд, Демьен затянулся.

Опять всё внутри начало сокращаться, но не успел он закашлять, как Эверард плотно зажал его нос и рот ладонью. От испуга и неожиданности глаза Демьена полезли на лоб, он задыхался, сердце бешено молотило в груди. Эверард явно забавлялся.

Когда он наконец отпустил его, Демьен с хрипом выдохнул дым и чуть ли не на коленках кинулся к окну. Ему было плохо, голова кружилась, ноги подкашивались, но хуже всего было ощущение, что он не может сделать вдох. Все дыхательные пути словно слиплись.

– Я не могу дышать, – просипел он, упершись лбом в подоконник.

Эверард захохотал и поднялся с кресла.

– Это только кажется, – он приблизился, оторвал его от окна и, поцеловав, с силой вдохнул воздух в рот. Демьен почувствовал, как почва уходит из-под ног и мир вместе с ним падает в бездну. Сквозь темное, вязкое помрачение он понял, что Эверард подхватил его на руки и куда-то несет.

Когда ощущение собственного тела и окружающей реальности стало постепенно возвращаться, Демьен обнаружил себя на диване. Эверард уже снял с него майку и теперь медленно стягивал брюки. Всё вокруг было как во сне, всё, что Демьен видел, плыло странными волнами, словно он находился под водой.

– Эх, совсем я тебя испортил, – услышал он голос Эверарда, в котором, однако, не было ни капли сожаления, а только безудержное веселье. – Сперва секс, потом алкоголь, теперь вот марихуана… И заметь, не прошло и двух недель. Что будет дальше с такими темпами развития событий, мне даже предположить страшно.

Руки Эверарда скользили по его коже, и Демьен с изумлением понял, что тело похотливо изгибается в ответ, словно независимо от его воли. Рот Эверарда сомкнулся на возбужденном члене, и Демьен чувственно застонал. Бедра двигались навстречу ласкающим губам, анус взволнованно пульсировал. «О не-е-ет, это всё она… как же она называется?» – мысли никогда так бешено не мельтешили в голове, но отвлекаться на это сейчас не хотелось.

Демьена не покидало чувство нереальности всего происходящего. Эверард оторвался от него, хищно улыбаясь. Его губы соблазнительно припухли и покраснели, выделяясь на бледном лице, черные глаза горели дьявольским огнем. Он скинул с себя рубашку и плотоядно облизнулся.

« _Мы вампиры: питаемся кровью невинных жертв, вроде тебя, и сохраняем вечную молодость…_ » – всплыли в голове Демьена сказанные в шутку слова Франца. Только сейчас они уже не казались такими уж невероятными. Со всей очевидностью он понял, что это правда!

Сердце испуганно застучало, мир сжался до размеров кабинета, из которого не было выхода… А Эверард уже приближался к его шее, целуя по ходу живот и грудь.

– Ты, правда, вампир?.. – не сдержавшись, спросил Демьен.

Эверард резко отстранился от него и захохотал.

– С чего… с чего ты взял? – спросил он сквозь смех.

– Франц сказал…

Эверард засмеялся еще сильнее, пряча лицо в ладонях, и Демьен почувствовал себя полным идиотом.

– И ты поверил? – всё еще смеясь, Эверард прикусил палец.

– Нет… – Демьен готов был провалиться сквозь пол вместе с диваном. – Но сейчас мне вдруг показалось…

– Под марихуаной еще не то покажется, – Эверард притянул его к себе, усаживая на колени. – Хотя я не прочь укусить тебя.

Он отвел его голову назад, обнажая горло, и приник к шее долгим поцелуем. Демьен почувствовал, как член отвечает, подрагивая.

– Растяни себя для меня, – прошептал Эверард ему на ухо.

– Как?..

– Пальцами.

– Не-ет! – Демьен покраснел, но почему-то мысль, что Эверард всё же заставит его это сделать, возбудила еще больше. – Я не сделаю этого!

Глаза Эверарда хищно сощурились. – Хорошо, тогда я войду в тебя так.

– Нет! – Демьен испуганно сжался. – Я всё сделаю… Только скажи как.

Краснея, он облизал пальцы, как и велел Эверард, и под его пристальным взглядом ввел в себя сперва один, а потом и второй палец. Растягивать анус и ласкать член перед Эверардом было так унизительно и возбуждающе одновременно. Тот привлек его к себе и поцеловал, глубоко вторгаясь языком в рот. Демьену казалось, что он кончит уже сейчас, но Эверард мягко убрал его руку, заменив пальцы своими, увлажненными смазкой. Демьен застонал и двинулся, насаживаясь глубже. Ему всё еще было стыдно за такое порочное поведение, но сейчас он чувствовал себя таким раскованным, каким еще ни разу не был.

– Как жаль, что тебя не видят святые отцы и дядя Фернандо, – прошептал Эверард на ухо, и от горячего дыхания и от смысла сказанного по спине Демьена пробежала дрожь. Но Эверард не дал ему времени на рефлексию, приставив член к пульсирующему анусу и с силой насадив на себя. Грубое вторжение тут же выбило из головы все мысли. Сжав зубы от боли, Демьен замер.

Эверард не торопил, давая время привыкнуть. Потом подался бедрами вперед. Демьен застонал, упав лбом ему на плечо. Это чувство заполненности, покорности, принадлежности… Сейчас, с наслаждением сжимая внутри член любовника, он понял, что хотел именно этого.

– Да, трахни меня!.. – неожиданно сорвалось с его губ. Демьен стушевался и сильнее прижался к мужчине. Эверарда эти слова, похоже, удивили не меньше: он замер, а потом резко опрокинул его спиной на диван. Схватив его за лодыжки, он с силой развел тонкие ноги в стороны и грубо вошел на всю длину.

– А-а-а-а! – закричал Демьен, слезы брызнули из глаз. Эверард двигался прерывисто, и от этих одновременно жестких и сладких движений Демьену казалось, что в тазу пробегают молнии, а его вскрики и стоны слышны на весь дом.

Он кончил, даже не прикасаясь к члену. Сперма выплеснулась, но уретра и анус продолжали сокращаться в одном ритме. Оргазм был таким оглушающим, что Демьен не заметил, когда кончил Эверард.

Отдышавшись, Демьен с трудом разлепил веки и, улыбаясь, посмотрел на любовника. Тот сидел на диване и снова курил трубку. Когда он успел ее взять и набить, Демьен тоже не заметил.

– Боже, – глаза Эверарда коварно блеснули. – Тебе так идет быть пьяным, накуренным и затраханным, что у меня уже появляется соблазн держать тебя в таком состоянии постоянно. 


	10. Chapter 10

### 10

 

В тот вечер, покинув кабинет отца, Жаклин отправилась на поиски брата, которого не видела весь день. Она не могла найти его нигде: ни в его комнате, ни в импровизированной домашней студии, где вся их компания собралась попить пива и помузицировать.

«Вы не видели Франца?» – «Нет. Найдешь, тащи его сюда, а то без нашего неотразимого солиста никак!»

Интуиция подсказывала ей, что брат где-то рядом и с ним всё в порядке, по крайней мере физически. Но всё же невозможность отыскать человека в, казалось бы, ограниченном пространстве рождала беспокойство. «Не мог же он уехать куда-нибудь, ничего не сказав?..»

Ощущая неприятное чувство растерянности и обиды, но, боясь поднимать панику раньше времени, Джеки вернулась в свою комнату. Включив свет, она вскрикнула от неожиданности и тут же облегченно вздохнула: Франц лежал на ее кровати.

– Вот уж точно: если не можешь найти, ищи на самом видном месте.

– Не хочу сегодня ночевать с Джедом, – произнес Франц в ответ. Он полулежал, нервно постукивая ладонью по обтянутому джинсой колену. – Так и быть, пусть спит в моей комнате, а я  – у тебя, если ты не против.

– Конечно, не против, – Жаклин нырнула брату под бок, тот выглядел расстроенным и взволнованным. – Ты чего?..

Она успокаивающе провела по его груди, Франц вздохнул. Ее ладонь скользнула ниже и удивленно застыла: его член был так сильно напряжен, что чуть не рвал ткань брюк. – Ого!

Джеки подняла глаза, Франц смотрел одновременно извиняющимся и страдальческим взглядом. – Прости, я в таком состоянии сегодня с утра… Теперь ты понимаешь, почему мне лучше провести эту ночь с тобой, а не с Джедом?

Жаклин сдержанно хихикнула. – Что тебя так возбудило?

– Ой, Джеки, я даже не знаю, что тебе ответить, – Франц вздохнул, отворачивая лицо к окну. – Я сегодня выпытал у папы всё об их отношениях с Демьеном… Все подробности, понимаешь?! – он повернулся к ней, и Жаклин замерла: сколько разных чувств отражалось в его глазах, она не знала, что и думать.

– И что ты почувствовал?

– Всё сразу. Я почувствовал всё. Я был смущен, восхищен, возбужден, я сошел с ума…

Через взволнованный шепот брата Жаклин передавались его экзальтированные чувства. Она понимала Франца лучше, чем саму себя. С участившимся дыханием, она прижималась к его груди, поглаживала дрожащее тело.

– Я был им самим, и я был этим перепуганным мальчишкой. Я сходил с ума от зависти и ревности, но я хотел продолжения, я хотел знать всё! Джеки, я гребаный мазохист! – шепот Франца перерос в взбудораженный крик. Жаклин провела ладонью по его ширинке, он всхлипнул и быстро прижал ее руку к паху.

Когда она судорожно расстегивала его джинсы, выпуская на свободу перевозбужденный член, когда они порывисто целовались, они были похожи на двух сумасшедших.

Франц перевернул Джеки на спину, голова кружилась, как у пьяного.

– Давай… давай наконец-то сделаем это! – она, постанывая, с готовностью раздвинула ноги, стаскивая его джинсы ступнями. – Я так давно хочу этого…

– Нет, мы не можем, – он запустил руку ей между ног. Она была так возбуждена, что трусики насквозь пропитались влагой. Пальцы скользнули по промежности, Жаклин всхлипнула и двинула бедрами, у Франца потемнело в глазах.

– О Джеки… Как я люблю тебя! – он прижимался членом к ее промежности, уже почти входя, но всё же не в силах переступить этот последний рубеж.

– Малыш, братик мой, любимый, душа моя, возьми меня… – Жаклин изгибалась, притягивая его к себе за бедра.

Он распахнул ее платье, обнажая большую округлую грудь. Розовые соски напряглись. На левом виднелся знакомый пирсинг, и Франц подцепил его языком. Жаклин фыркнула.

Зарываясь лицом в ее тело, он целовал ее и терся лбом, щеками и губами, уплывая в хрупкие и трепетные воспоминания. Она была родной, любимой и до сумасшествия близкой. Когда он ласкал ее языком между ног, крепко удерживая подрагивающие бедра, пах сковывала истома, а сердце сладостно сжималось.

– Войди… войди в меня! – шептала Жаклин в горячке. – Я так хочу почувствовать тебя внутри!

– Давай лучше, как обычно, – Франц скользнул пальцами в горячую влажную щель, и мышцы тут же плотно обхватили их, пульсируя. Он зажмурился, это ощущение сводило его с ума. Почти теряя голову, он попробовал повернуться так, чтобы ласкать другой рукой свой член. Но сестра опередила его.

Они расположились удобнее, переплетаясь руками, ногами, волосами, словно ветви деревьев. От поцелуев кружилась голова, всё было как и часто до этого, может быть, чуть более хаотично и исступленно, чуть более безумно… Оргазм, как всегда, накрыл их одновременно.

Дрожа и постанывая, близнецы прижимались друг к другу, сжимая в тесных объятиях.

«Я люблю тебя!..» – «И я люблю тебя!»

В глазах Франца стояли слезы.

– Знаешь, я завидую ему, – несколько минут спустя произнес он. Они лежали рядом, и его расфокусированный взгляд был направлен в пустоту. Жаклин поглаживала его руку, теребя длинные пальцы.

– Ну, так возьми мальчишку, чего страдать.

Франц хмыкнул и стал еще печальнее.

– Ты не поняла, я завидую Демьену.

 

Утром ужасно не хотелось вставать, всё тело болело, особенно задница. Демьен попробовал поднять себе настроение воспоминанием о вчерашнем вечере, но наслаждение было вчера, а сегодня была боль, желание спать и какая-то странная грусть. Мир потерял свою незыблемость, всё словно обесцветилось и лишилось смысла. Это новое настроение ему совсем не нравилось и даже приводило в панику. Поговорить бы с Эверардом, но было страшно встретиться с Джулией. Надо было срочно найти кого-то, убедиться, что это только его расположение духа и в самом мире ничего не изменилось.

Наспех приняв душ, он оделся и направился к Джеки.

Комната была не заперта. Уже толкнув дверь, Демьен подумал, что было бы неплохо постучаться. На кровати в обнимку лежали двое. У него перехватило дыхание: это были Франц и Жаклин, совершенно обнаженные. Скользнув взглядом по их красивым телам, Демьен поспешил ретироваться – того, что он случайно подсмотрел, было более чем достаточно. Взволновавшая его картина стояла перед глазами.

Чувствуя себя ужасно неуверенно, он всё же спустился. В просторной кухне находилось несколько человек: Харука, Амори, Хэнк и Сьюзен. Была там и Джулия. Смуглый красавец Джед что-то рассказывал, активно жестикулируя, а Джулия заливисто смеялась. Хэнк и Сьюзен тоже посмеивались, хихикала даже Харука, что-то нарезая. Демьен растерянно смотрел на них и не знал, что делать. Внезапно, Амори посмотрел в его сторону и стал серьезным.

– Доброе утро, – учтиво кивнул парень, а Джулия развернулась и сначала растерялась, а потом нежно улыбнулась. На сердце у Демьена отлегло. Он открыл рот, чтобы поприветствовать их, но в этот момент чьи-то руки подпихнули его сзади.

– Проходи, Демьен, – это был Эверард, уже в дорогом костюме, бодрый и свежий, словно вчера ничего не было. – Доброе утро всем.

Демьен покраснел, чувствуя себя последним идиотом, захотелось исчезнуть или поскорее убежать в комнату, но Эверард, явно догадываясь о его мыслях, задержал за плечо и подтолкнул к столу.

– Харука, завари мне быстро кофе, и я ухожу. Завтракать не буду.

Перекинувшись парой шутливых фраз со всеми и даже не присев за стол, Эверард действительно ушел.

Демьен чувствовал себя ужасно скованно, пока пил сок, пока ел завтрак. Джулия сидела напротив и, похоже, ей тоже было не совсем комфортно.

– Как тебе комната? – в итоге спросила она.

Демьен вздрогнул и распрямился.

– Очень красивая, спасибо… – он напряженно думал, что бы еще сказать, но так ничего и не добавил.

– Как тебе спалось этой ночью?

– Хорошо… – Демьен покраснел. Это был самый натянутый разговор в его жизни. Было видно, что Джулия ищет к нему подход, пытаясь одновременно справиться со своими непростыми чувствами, но он отвечал односложными фразами и ничего не мог с собой поделать.

Когда атмосфера, казалось, разрядилась и Джулия уже смотрела на него с улыбкой, ее взгляд вдруг изменился, лицо помрачнело. Демьен не мог понять, что произошло. Она медленно отвела глаза, чем-то расстроенная. Но что он не так сказал или сделал? Демьен сконфузился.

– Ну хорошо, приятного аппетита, – произнесла она и встала из-за стола.

 

– Милый, я звоню сказать тебе, что переезжаю к сестре, поживу у них, – Джулия нервно теребила пальцы. Телефон работал в режиме громкой связи. Эверард явно был растерян, она чувствовала это. – Я… – из зеркала на нее смотрело лицо несчастной женщины. Джулия встряхнула головой, прогоняя наваждение, она никогда не будет этой расстроенной особой с печальными глазами. – Я решила не оставлять тебе записок, нам не шестнадцать лет.

– Дорогая, что случилось? Давай я приеду домой, и мы обо всем поговорим.

– Не надо, – Джулия быстро смахнула слезу. – Я… я не могу так, милый, не могу… я всё понимаю, но не могу…

– Что случилось? – в своем кабинете на девяносто пятом этаже Эверард встал из-за стола и подошел к окну. По ту сторону тонированного стекла в несколько рядов бурлило движение летающих машин, на фоне которых особенно ярко выделялись желто-красные аэро-такси.

– Я думала, что привыкну и переживу… Но я не ожидала, что буквально всё мне будет напоминать о… вашей связи. За завтраком я видела засос у него на шее.

«И-ДИ-ОТ!..» – Эверард хлопнул рукой себя по лбу и закрыл глаза ладонью. И вдруг, в этот самый, казалось бы, неподходящий момент ему стало смешно. Такое часто с ним случалось в кризисных ситуациях. – Любимая, мы… играли в вампиров.

Услышав, как на том конце Эверард зажимает рот рукой, чтобы сдержать смех, и не может, Джулия тоже ненадолго рассмеялась, но тут же вновь расстроилась.

– Милый, мне всё равно, что вы делаете, я не хочу этого знать. Я готова принять, что где-то там… но видеть каждое утро новый засос…

– Прости, я увлекся… Я был неаккуратен, прости.

– Эверард, дело ведь не в одном засосе… Ты видел, как он утром садился на стул? Ты не обратил внимания, а я обратила! Я не хочу постоянно это видеть и ненароком думать, что именно мой муж делает с этим подростком, отчего тот потом сидеть или ходить не может!

– Успокойся… – голос Эверарда на том конце стал отчужденно-спокойным.

– Извини… Я не хотела всё это говорить, я просто… хотела сказать, что временно поживу у сестры, – Джулия вздохнула, ее пальцы нервно дрожали.

– Прости, что расстроил тебя, – произнес Эверард, помолчав. Он вдруг почувствовал себя уставшим. Он не хотел отказываться от Демьена, но и терять семью не собирался. А еще он хорошо знал свою жену, и понимал, что ей нужно время. – Я люблю тебя.

Джулия громко всхлипнула и зажала рот дрожащей рукой. – Я… я… т-то… – попыталась она сказать.

– Джулия, – Эверард сжал пальцами переносицу, он ненавидел себя сейчас, ненавидел за излишнюю самоуверенность, за беспечность и недальновидность, за то, что позволил себе расслабиться. – Поверь мне, это всё такие пустяки…

– Всё хорошо, – Джулия смогла взять себя в руки. – Нам надо просто пожить отдельно.

– Я позвоню тебе…

– Пока, любимый…

Разговор закончился, телефон отключился. Эверарду захотелось разбить мобильник об пол, но он сдержался. Надо было расслабиться и обдумать ситуацию со всех сторон. А еще им нужно было время. Всем им.

 

Заливаясь слезами, Джулия упала на постель. Сейчас она встанет… Сейчас, еще минутку...

Она резко поднялась, высморкала нос, вытерла слезы, быстро закинула вещи в чемоданы, подправила макияж и выбежала. На лестнице она, как назло, столкнулась с сыном. Заспанный Франц тут же схватил ее за руку, от его сонливости не осталось и следа. – Мам! Что случилось?!

Слезы снова полились из ее глаз. – Всё в порядке, милый, ты, главное, не волнуйся.

– Куда ты собралась? – Франц расширившимися глазами наблюдал, как водитель Альфред несет вниз по лестнице ее чемоданы.

– Хочу проведать Джессику, давно у нее не была, – она притянула его лицо к себе и поцеловала в щеку. – Эверард в курсе. Я позвоню, как только приеду. И вы с Джеки ко мне сразу же приезжайте!.. Хорошо?

Она обняла его и быстро сбежала по лестнице. Франц проводил ее растерянным взглядом и тут же кинулся в комнату сестры.

– Началось, Жаклин!!! Я так и знал, что это случится! Это все из-за мальчишки! Вот черт!!! – он в отчаянии ударил ногой по креслу.

– Что случилось? – Джеки подскочила на постели, протирая глаза.

– Мама уехала к тете Джессике, вся в слезах, я встретил ее на лестнице…

– Чего вдруг? – она непонимающе смотрела на брата, пока тот взволнованно шагал по комнате. – Эй, успокойся! Да что происходит?

– Мне кажется, что это из-за Демьена.

– Странно, она ведь уже знала обо всем, – Жаклин поднялась с постели и пошла в ванную. На секунду Франц отвлекся от своих переживаний, любуясь ее обнаженным телом.

– Может быть, он что-то ей сказал? – он стоял в дверном проеме, пока сестра принимала душ.

– Демьен? Не думаю, – Жаклин вылезла из ванны. Франц с блаженной улыбкой смотрел, как по ее светлой коже стекают капли воды. – Он вроде такой застенчивый и вряд ли вообще кому-то что-то может сказать, тем более нашей маме.

– Надо найти его и всё узнать, – Франц провел расческой по мокрым кудрям сестры и заметил в зеркале, как она, улыбаясь, закрыла глаза. Его сердце застучало сильнее, он с нежностью обнял ее, прижимая к себе. – Ты самая лучшая, – прошептал он ей в затылок. – Я бы женился на тебе, не будь ты моей сестрой.

Джеки засмеялась. – То, что нас связывает, сильнее уз брака. Намного сильнее…

В дверь постучали.

– Что-то мне подсказывает, что это тот, кого мы собирались искать, – Франц отстранился от Жаклин и направился к двери.

– Вряд ли, – загадочно улыбаясь, она рассматривала в зеркало свое тело. – Он никогда не стучится.

Но после того, что Демьен увидел утром, он понял, что в этом доме нельзя входить без стука.

Лицо открывшего ему Франца было чем-то взволнованно и омрачено, взгляд не сулил ничего хорошего. Демьен хотел уж было отступить, но тот втащил его за руку и бросил на постель. Демьен опешил.

– Рассказывай, что происходит! – Франц опустился рядом.

– Это ты мне объясни, что…

Но Франц не дал договорить, упершись рукой ему в грудь и вжав в кровать. У Демьена глаза на лоб полезли, ему вдруг показалось, что этот юноша сейчас его возьмет. О, нет! такого его еще болевшая задница не переживет… Сердце в груди трепыхалось от страха и восхищения. Что-то в нем, несмотря на ужас и недоумение, с наслаждением наблюдало за Францем, красота которого от гнева стала еще ярче.

– Ты напугал мальчика, – из ванны вышла совершенно голая Жаклин. И без того круглые глаза Демьена стали еще больше. Такого он никогда не видел! Взгляд намертво прирос к ее груди.

– Кажется, я понял, Джеки… – произнес Франц прямо у него над ухом, и Демьен дернулся от испуга. Франц с интересом глядел на его шею. – У него засос, иди посмотри.

– Где? – Жаклин, смеясь, села с другой стороны. Ее большая грудь находилась прямо у лица Демьена, и ему казалось, что сейчас он умрет от стыда.

– Да вот же! – всё так же удерживая Демьена одной рукой, Франц расстегнул его рубашку и оголил всю грудь.

Девушка присвистнула, словно никогда не видела засосов. Демьен почувствовал, как ее пальцы скользят по груди, и зажмурил глаза. Член уже стоял, щеки горели…

Близнецы не выдержали и дружно прыснули со смеху.

– Ну и лицо у тебя, приятель! – с трудом проговорил Франц.

Демьен вырвался и, вскочив с постели, попытался застегнуться негнущимися пальцами. Он чувствовал такую ярость и досаду, что на глаза наворачивались слезы.

– Нехорошо демонстрировать засосы, – с неожиданным укором произнес Франц. – Я понимаю, что ты хочешь всем показать, как Эверард тебя любит, но подумай о чувствах других людей. Ты расстроил Джулию, и она переехала жить к сестре, – в его голосе звучала горечь и разочарование.

Демьен оторопел, не в силах шевельнуться от изумления.

– Но… но я не виноват… Я даже не заметил его! – оправдывался он.

– Мог хотя бы замазать чем-то или воротником прикрыть, – продолжал Франц, словно не слыша его слов. – Нехорошо так поступать.

– А вы?! Вы сами как поступаете?! – Демьен почувствовал, как от несправедливости его разрывает обида. Лицо покраснело, теперь уже от гнева, руки тряслись. Близнецы удивленно переглянулись.

– А как мы поступаем?

– Я видел вас сегодня! Как вы лежали тут… голые!!! – выкрикнул Демьен изменившимся голосом и тут же испугался сказанного. Близнецы вновь переглянулись, но теперь их взгляды были другими.

– Ты слышала, как он запел? – Франц угрожающе поднялся, и Демьен узнал в нем его отца. – А подглядывать совсем нехорошо… Что бы нам с ним сделать?

Испугавшись, Демьен рванул к двери, но Франц больно схватил его за руку и прижал к себе спиной.

Демьен в ужасе сглотнул. Он трепыхался, но всё было тщетно: несмотря на внешне изнеженный и утонченный вид, Франц был очень сильным.

– А давай для начала его разденем, – лукаво прищурившись, предложила Джеки. – А то несправедливо: он нас видел голыми, а мы его – нет.

– Хорошая идея, – ответил Франц. Демьен вновь попытался вырваться, но от его стараний только разъехался халат молодого человека. Он чувствовал, что Франц тоже возбужден.

– Джеки, закрой дверь на всякий случай.

Демьен похолодел. Пока Жаклин закрывала дверь, демонстрируя соблазнительные изгибы своего тела, Франц повалил его обратно на кровать. Смесь страха и желания лишила Демьена последних сил. Словно во сне, он пытался встать на ноги или хотя бы отползти в сторону, но Франц, не обращая внимания на его трепыхания, довольно быстро и умело стащил с него одежду.

Оставшись голышом с торчащим членом, Демьен замер, грудь вздымалась, воздух с шумом входил в легкие. В последний раз ему было так страшно в ту ночь, когда Эверард пришел к нему впервые. Впрочем нет, сейчас было пострашнее: тогда он не догадывался, что его ждет. Еще и это проклятое желание, от которого так болезненно пульсировал член.

– Обалдеть… – сквозь гул в ушах расслышал он восхищенный шепот Жаклин. Та уже сидела рядом, как и до этого. – Что будем делать?

– А чего ты хочешь? – так же тихо спросил ее брат.

– Всего… Надеюсь, папа нас потом не убьет, – ладонь Джеки прошлась по груди и животу Демьена и замерла, обхватив член.

– Если Демьен не дурак, то ничего не расскажет, – в голосе Франца послышались одновременно чувственные и насмешливые нотки.

– Я хочу, чтобы ты его поцеловал! – неожиданно выпалила Джеки.

– Ваше желание для меня закон, о госпожа! – глаза Франца лукаво блеснули, и он наклонился к дрожащему Демьену. Замерев в нескольких сантиметрах от его лица, Франц с любопытством наблюдал, как он закрывает глаза и с готовностью приоткрывает рот.

Их губы соприкоснулись. Демьен едва дышал. Поцелуй Франца отличался от поцелуя Эверарда. Губы юноши были мягче, хотя такие же чувственные и пьянящие… Их языки сплелись, член в руке Жаклин дернулся, и она скользнула по нему ладонью. Позабыв про боль, Демьен застонал Францу в губы и раздвинул ноги.

– Вау!.. Он уже готов, – проговорила Джеки. – Давай, возьми его!

– Погоди, ты должна тоже попробовать, он такой сладкий…

Жаклин с готовностью приникла к его губам. Демьену казалось, что он сейчас просто сойдет с ума: вновь другие губы и новые ощущения. Франц покрывал поцелуями его живот. И вдруг лизнул торчащую из кулака сестры головку, влажную и налившуюся кровью.

Джеки отпустила член, и Франц тут же вобрал его в рот. Демьен застонал ей в губы. Это было невыносимо, он не мог сдержаться и двигал бедрами помимо воли.

– В первый раз вижу, как мой брат делает минет, – хихикнула Жаклин. Франц прервался, глядя на нее испепеляющим взглядом.

– А я, кстати, первый раз это делаю, – засмеялся он.

– У тебя хорошо получается.

– Давай лучше ты его возьмешь… – Франц выглядел смущенным.

Пока близнецы выясняли, кто с ним будет, Демьен попытался сбежать и уже сел на кровати, но Франц перехватил его, прижав к себе спиной.

– Какой непослушный, – Жаклин снова поцеловала его. А потом Франц, и вновь она.

Совсем обалдев от их губ и языков, Демьен вяло лежал на руке молодого человека, пока они долго по очереди его целовали.

– Потрогай, – взяв его руку, Франц коснулся груди девушки. – Ты ведь наверняка никогда этого не делал.

Демьен зажмурил глаза от ощущений. Пока он трогал грудь Жаклин, Франц ласкал его член ладонью.

– Хочешь ее? – искушающе прошептал он ему на ухо. Жаклин услышала это и легла, лукаво глядя на них, соблазнительно поглаживая свою грудь. Ее ноги призывно разошлись в стороны. Демьен зачарованно смотрел на нее. Рука Франца ритмично двигалась по члену. Ощущения были слишком сильными, и Демьен кончил, застонав в голос.

– Подростковая гиперсексуальность, что тут скажешь, – Франц отпустил его, с улыбкой глянув на стекающие по ладони капли спермы. – Но это ведь не страшно?

Демьен вспыхнул от стыда и рванул к двери, уже в коридоре слыша, как весело смеются близнецы. Проклятье, он снова чувствовал себя использованным! Быстро лавируя по коридорам голышом, он забежал в свою комнату и закрыл дверь.

– И правда, сладкий, – хихикнула Жаклин слизнув капельку спермы с ладони брата.

– Сладкий, – согласился Франц, облизнув палец. – Только что-то мне подсказывает, что жизнь наша теперь будет слегка горчить.


	11. Chapter 11

### 11

 

Эверард возвращался домой пешком, медленно прогуливаясь по ночным улицам. Было уже поздно, и хотя этот город никогда не спал, в их районе благопристойные, в чем-то даже чинные семейные пары укладывали детей в постель и занимались унылым сексом под последнюю сводку ночных новостей. Он знал, что ему никогда не стать своим в этом размеренном мире лицемеров и святош, да и не хотел этого. Безграничная свобода – вот что всегда его отличало, и было неважно, облачался ли он в рваное тряпье, байкерские шмотки или деловые костюмы.

Его обычно твердый, чеканный шаг, который безошибочно узнавали подчиненные, сменился неслышной, по-кошачьи мягкой походкой. Он знал, как стать незаметным для окружающих, как обойти возможные ловушки, как просчитать варианты развития событий. Безошибочная интуиция и деловая хватка помогли ему в кратчайшие сроки взлететь по социальной лестнице. Но все те качества, что поддерживали его в жизни и в работе, не спасали в делах сердечных.

Эверард горько усмехнулся. Сегодня сразу из офиса он направился к Джулии. Он не любил ее родню, они были как раз из такого высокомерного теста. Джессика, такая же статная и смуглая, как и его красавица жена, открыла ему дверь и, ничего не говоря, пошла наверх. Она была младше Джулии, но гораздо строже. Конечно же, сестра не знала причин их размолвки, но было достаточно того, что Джулия приехала в этот дом в слезах, а в этом Эверард был уверен… Семья Строуджеров была против него с самого начала. И только та самая внутренняя свобода и отчаянность, что отличала Джулию от ее родни, позволила ей связаться с двумя отпетыми хулиганами и бездельниками, какими были он и его друг Билли.

Жена появилась из той же двери, где минуту назад исчезла Джессика, и с радостью кинулась ему на шею. Словно не было слез, упреков, обид. Она вела себя с ним приветливо и непринужденно, но возвращаться домой наотрез отказалась. Она не ставила никаких условий, но всё было ясно без слов: пока в этом доме остается Демьен, ее ноги там не будет.

В подобной ситуации хотелось поступить, как обычно на работе – надавить, настоять, заставить. Но сейчас, не спеша прогуливаясь по ночным улицам, Эверард понимал, что это было бы неверным ходом. Они проболтали около двух часов, горячо, увлеченно, как не говорили уже давно, обо всем кроме Демьена, словно того никогда и не было. Разговаривали, пока не приехала Жаклин.

Он оставил машину в гараже Строуджеров. Это был иррациональный поступок с его стороны, хотелось побыть одному, глотнуть воздуха.

В холле он наткнулся на сына, который экспроприировал из бара две бутылки бурбона.

– Привет, пап! – Франц выглядел растерянным. – Ты, как всегда, вовремя… Мы с Джедом решили выпить, не присоединишься к нам?

…Полчаса назад Франц лежал в своей комнате в самой сильной меланхолии, какая накатывала на него время от времени. Мерцающие звезды медленно, почти незаметно, дрейфовали в синей глубине потолка. Франц задумчиво созерцал голограмму, которая, казалось, заключала в себе всё неизмеримое пространство вселенной. «Может ли конечное содержать в себе бесконечное?..» – думал он. На свой потолок он мог смотреть часами. Иногда ему казалось, что это дверь, и если разбить стекло, то можно попасть в открытый космос или даже в другое измерение. Когда к сердцу подкатывало чувство одиночества, как, например, сейчас, ему особенно сильно хотелось это сделать. «Что за странное желание преодолевать границы, нарушать табу? – вздыхал Франц. – Во всем виновата загадочная папина кровь…»

От пульсировавшего в груди чувства он резко прогнулся в спине, зажмурив глаза, с губ слетел судорожный стон, полный муки, голова бессильно откинулась назад. Тело изгибалось от боли, что терзала его душу.

Неразрешимое противоречие, невыполнимое желание… «Ну почему?!..»

Когда в дверь постучали, Франц решил, что это Демьен, ведь он обещал подростку показать свою комнату, однако так этого и не сделал. Но решился бы мальчик прийти к нему после того, что было утром?.. В этот вечер, когда папа еще не вернулся, а сестра поехала навестить маму, Францу решительно никого не хотелось видеть. Смерть Мерседес, появление нового «члена семьи», ссора родителей, его собственные непонятные желания…

«Открывай, я знаю, что ты здесь, отмолчаться не удастся!» – это был Джед.

«Слушай, ну сколько можно? – ответил ему Франц, распахивая дверь. – Ладно, на одну ночь я тебя пустил к себе. Но почему ты теперь постоянно сюда ломишься? Пошел бы к Малькольму. Я хочу побыть в одиночестве в своей собственной комнате, у меня депрессия, неужели не ясно?» – «Вот именно, тебя нельзя сейчас оставлять одного. И к тому же… Может быть, мне нравится твое общество?»

Малькольм внизу варил очередное подозрительное зелье, на этот раз из пива, но Франц не хотел шума, не хотел веселья, и согласился выпить с Джедом в своей комнате.

Если бы он видел, с какой сдерживаемой страстью и чувственной нежностью тот смотрит на него порой, то едва ли пошел бы на это…

Спустившись вниз за спиртным, Франц встретил отца. Тот был молчалив, задумчив и как всегда таинственен, словно скрывал что-то.

– Как там… мама?

– Свежа и весела… и делает вид, что ничего не произошло.

– Я видел ее сегодня, когда она в спешке и в слезах убегала из дома.

– Не переживай за нас, – Эверард обнял сына за плечи, и они не спеша направились к лестнице. – У нас всё будет хорошо, и не с таким разбирались.

– Боже, столько всего произошло, – Франц с нежностью прильнул к отцу. – И всё так внезапно… Ты пойдешь со мной? – он со вздохом обвил руки вокруг талии Эверарда, такой же тонкой, как у него самого. Повиснув на нем, он прижался щекой к его груди.

– Нет, ребят, вы как-нибудь сами, – Эверард запустил пальцы в шелковистые волосы сына. – Я пойду к себе.

Покачиваясь, они поднимались по лестнице, словно пьяная парочка.

– Проведи меня хотя бы до двери, – Франц явно не хотел его отпускать. – Или давай, как в старые времена?

Смеясь, Эверард подсадил сына, и тот запрыгнул ему на спину.

– Коня! Коня! Полцарства за коня! – закричал Франц, размахивая воображаемым мечом. Они оба покатились со смеху.

– Ну всё… до комнаты я тебя довез, а дальше ты сам.

– Спокойной ночи, пап!.. – они прикоснулись носами и разошлись.

Но Эверард вопреки намерению пошел не к себе, а к Демьену. Комната была заперта, видимо, мальчик уже спал. Не желая будить его, Эверард провернул замок ногтем большого пальца, тот щелкнул, и дверь открылась. Он нащупал в темноте один из выключателей и немного провернул его. Окна в небоскребах и огни в импровизированных фонарях на фотографиях зажглись, освещая комнату ровным неярким светом.

Демьен действительно спал в своей белоснежной постели. Выражение его лица было мирным и таким невинным, словно он никогда к нему не прикасался, словно не было этих сумасшедших ночей, не было боли, не было слез, не было дикого желания. Эверард присел в кресло, задумчиво глядя на мальчика, пытаясь разобраться в своих противоречивых чувствах. В груди, несомненно, была нежность, но помимо нее некая горечь и странное ощущение необратимости. Вокруг маленького монаха уже поднимался ураган, Эверард чувствовал, как вокруг них двоих искривляется пространство. По мирозданию шли трещины, и первым знаком будущей катастрофы был уход Джулии. Ее надо было вернуть любым способом...

Переворачиваясь во сне набок, Демьен заметил, что в комнате стало светлее. «Так быстро наступило утро?..» – подумал он, уже закрывая глаза, как вдруг заметил Эверарда. Сердце взволнованно ёкнуло, сон тут же исчез. Демьен впился взглядом в лицо мужчины, пытаясь понять, в каком тот настроении. Весь день он переживал, что Эверард не простит ему уход жены, что разлюбит и оставит. А еще его сильно смущал утренний инцидент с близнецами. Как он к этому отнесется? Только бы не узнал…

Эверард заметил, что он проснулся, и улыбнулся. По телу Демьена пробежала дрожь радости и облегчения, вскочив с постели, он кинулся было к мужчине, но на полдороге замер в нерешительности от его взгляда, неожиданно ставшего тяжелым и темным.

Эверард прошелся взглядом по хрупкому телу и в недоумении остановился на детских трусах с котенком. Демьен совсем смутился и прикрылся руками, не в силах шевельнутся. Он не знал, что делать: то ли бежать обратно под одеяло, то ли просто испариться.

Эверард засмеялся. – Сними сейчас же эти детские трусы! Откуда ты их взял?

– Джеки купила, мне они нравятся… – попытался запротестовать Демьен.

– У моих детей отменное чувство юмора.

«Да уж…» – вспомнив о том, что было утром, Демьен покраснел еще сильнее.

– Снимай.

Он отрицательно покачал головой, в панике наблюдая, как темнеют и без того черные как ночь глаза. Он уже понял, что Эверарду лучше не перечить, но и раздеться так просто не мог.

– Демьен, я два раза не повторяю… Я и так знаю, сколько тебе лет, и надеюсь, что ты поскорее повзрослеешь. Лишнее напоминание, что я сплю с ребенком, мне не нужно, – голос Эверарда угрожающе понизился. Демьену показалось, что вокруг того сгущаются и растут тени. Испытывая суеверный страх, он быстро снял трусы и бросился к его ногам.

– Вот и хорошо, – Эверард ласково провел рукой по его голове. – И чтобы больше я на тебе ничего подобного не видел.

– Прости… – Демьен испытывал необъяснимое чувство вины, ему казалось, что одним своим существованием он доставляет Эверарду неудобство. Это было так странно, ведь он ничего не сделал... Почему он не снял эти трусы сразу? Не глядя на мужчину, Демьен робко положил руку ему на колено. Хотелось провести по внутренней стороне бедра до самого паха, но, так и не преодолев смущение, он только осторожно погладил ногу, чувствуя сквозь ткань тепло тела.

– Как ты провел день?

– Хорошо, – машинально ответил Демьен, посмотрев, наконец, на Эверарда. Тот снова выглядел задумчивым.

– Почему ты выбрал именно это место – на полу? Почему не сел рядом или ко мне на колени?

Демьен растерянно открыл рот. Он даже не задумывался, всё получилось как-то само собой. Эверард потянул его с пола и усадил к себе на руки. Демьен не смог сдержать вздох, только сейчас понимая, как ему было плохо без него, как он соскучился. Одежда и волосы Эверарда приятно ласкали кожу. Ощущение собственной наготы возбуждало. Обняв его за шею, Демьен прижался сильнее, гася желание потереться об него всем телом. Член налился кровью. Эверард заметил его состояние и повернул к себе его лицо, приникая к губам. Демьен застонал и открыл рот. Язык беспрепятственно проникал внутрь, а рука двигалась по члену.

– С кем-нибудь общался сегодня? – прошептал Эверард. – Или сидел весь день взаперти?

Демьен со вздохом положил голову ему на плечо, ладонь всё так же сладостно двигалась по члену, напрочь вышибая все мысли.

– Только утром с Францем и Жаклин…

– Вот как? О чем говорили? – поднявшись вместе с ним, Эверард перенес его на кровать.

– Я не помню… – всё произошедшее утром казалось сейчас странным сном, от воспоминаний о котором Демьена терзало чувство вины и сильный стыд.

– Видать, содержательный был разговор, – Эверард усмехнулся, заметив, как он покраснел.

Демьен молчал, прерывисто дыша. Эверард ласкал его, покрывая тело поцелуями.

– Нет! – вскрикнул Демьен и дернулся, когда тот развел его ноги и попытался растянуть анус. – Мне больно! Болит со вчерашнего дня… – быстро проговорил он в страхе снова рассердить любовника.

Взгляд Эверарда смягчился. Он опустился рядом, захватывая губами головку подрагивающего члена, проводя языком между ягодиц. – А так?..

Шепот жаркой волной щекотнул промежность, Демьен зажмурился, отдаваясь ощущениям.

Эверард ласкал языком сжатую от испуга дырочку, пока Демьен не расслабился. Когда мышцы уже свободно пропускали язык внутрь, он ввел смазанный любрикантом палец. Демьен глубоко вздохнул, и Эверард добавил второй. В этот раз он растягивал его долго и аккуратно. Пальцев тому явно было недостаточно.

– М-н-н-н… а-а-а-а… – стонал Демьен ему в губы. – Возьми… меня, – просил он, позабыв про боль. – Я... я хочу, чтобы ты…

– Чтобы я что? – с усмешкой спросил Эверард, наблюдая, как нежные щеки заливаются краской смущения.

– Хочу… почувствовать тебя внутри! – пылко, с разбегу пробормотал Демьен, словно боясь собственной стыдливости. Бедра непроизвольно двинулись, будто в подтверждение сказанных слов. Но, несмотря на столь эмоциональные просьбы, Эверард не спешил. Вскоре к первым двум пальцам добавился третий. Демьен вскрикнул, шире раздвигая ноги, жмурясь от страха и нахлынувшего вожделения.

– Открой глаза, – услышал он, и от чувственного голоса дернулся член. Мысль, что он стал так одержим своим любовником, сводила его с ума. Он послушно посмотрел на Эверарда. Глаза того сияли. Демьен вдруг заметил, что Эверард всё еще одет, и протянул к нему руки, суетливо расстегивая ворот, лихорадочно стаскивая галстук. Должно быть, это выглядело забавно, потому что Эверард засмеялся.

Демьену казалось, что от возбуждения его бьет озноб. Пальцы прокручивались внутри, член болезненно пульсировал. И когда Эверард наконец вошел в него, он задохнулся от долгожданного ощущения. Боли не было, растянутая плоть поддавалась легко.

Эверард рванул на груди рубашку: сейчас ему хотелось чувствовать Демьена всей кожей, пуговицы с треском поскакали по полу. Он изо всех сил сдерживал себя. Горячие мышцы плотно обхватывали член, хотелось вставить до самого конца, но он старался быть нежным. Демьен всхлипывал в его объятиях и казался сейчас особенно хрупким.

Эверард слизнул пот с его виска. Губы Демьена были такими податливыми, такими сладкими. Эверард двинул тазом резче, и Демьен вскрикнул. Этого полукрика-полустона было достаточно, чтобы окончательно свести его с ума. Он до предела развел бедра Демьена, и всё еще пытаясь контролировать себя, несколько раз жестко вошел в тугую, жаркую плоть. Голубые глаза расширились, Эверард услышал, как сладко, почти интимно вскрикнул Демьен, почувствовал, как хрупкие пальцы впились ему в спину.

Мышцы ануса быстро сокращались, сперма толчками изливалась ему на грудь… Он продолжал двигаться, хотя тело Демьена обмякло, глаза закатились, и сам он казался оглушенным. Эверард прижал его к себе, целуя веки, виски, скулы, и осторожно вынул член из влажной, растянутой дырочки.

– Ты живой?.. – Эверард понимал, что Демьену нужен отдых, но не мог оторваться от него и продолжал терзать его податливый мягкий рот.

– М-м-м… – промычал в ответ Демьен. Он попробовал приподняться, но снова обессилено упал ему на руки.

Эверард улыбнулся. – Так о чем вы разговаривали утром?

Демьен напрягся, охватившая его приятная нега испарилась от неожиданного вопроса. Ему уже следовало догадаться, что этот человек ничего не забывает. Он мучительно придумывал, как отвертеться, но ничего не шло на ум. Рассказать правду? Однако сегодня прямота один раз уже подвела его.

– В общем, ни о чем. Они говорили, что Джулия ушла… это правда?

Эверард приподнял его лицо за подбородок и заглянул в глаза.

– Правда, – сказал он, помолчав.

– Это всё из-за меня?..

Эверард усмехнулся, но не ответил. Повисла пауза. Демьен лег щекой ему на грудь и, проведя пальцами по рельефным мышцам, вдруг заметил, что его любовник всё еще возбужден. Почти не дыша и отчаянно краснея, он сжал его член ладонью. Эверард мягко поцеловал Демьена в макушку и, обхватив свой орган вместе с его рукой, двинул ладонью.

– Сделай это… – прошептал он в приоткрытые, припухшие от поцелуев губы.

«Сделать что?» – пронеслось в голове Демьена, но он тут же всё понял, когда Эверард подтолкнул его за шею вниз, к своему паху.

Демьен густо покраснел. Ему казалось, что от стыда у него вскипает кровь. – Я не могу… мне страшно…

– Опять? – засмеялся Эверард. – Ты ведь уже делал это.

– Я забыл, как! – попытался увильнуть Демьен.

– Я напомню, – глаза Эверарда потемнели. – Возьми член в рот.

Демьен понял, что отвертеться не удастся, что, чем сильнее он сопротивляется, тем настойчивее становится Эверард, и сделал, как тот просил. Едва упругий член оказался у него во рту, всё пошло словно само собой. Эверард направлял его голову и слегка двигал бедрами, Демьен пытался вобрать в себя как можно больше тугой плоти, хотя это было нелегко. От тяжелого дыхания Эверарда, от самого ощущения налитого члена во рту Демьен снова чувствовал возбуждение.

Он довольно долго скользил влажными губами вдоль твёрдого горячего ствола, когда Эверард неожиданно отстранил его от себя.

– Хорошо, ангел мой…

Демьен посмотрел на Эверарда, глаза того искрились удовольствием.

– Я сейчас кончу тебе в рот... Попробуешь сперму на вкус. Теперь можешь сосать только головку.

И Демьен, подрагивая от волнения, склонился над любовником и начал старательно сосать, обжимая губами то место, где кончалась головка члена. Его язык то и дело непроизвольно касался уздечки. Вскоре Эверард вздрогнул, и рот Демьена стал стремительно наполняться горячей солоноватой жидкостью. Уклониться было некуда: мужская ладонь всё еще находилась на затылке. Демьен сделал судорожный глоток, а потом еще... и еще...

– С ума сойти… – прошептал Эверард и привлек его к себе. Дрожа всем телом, Демьен лег ему на грудь. Он был потрясен, но думать о своих переживаниях было некогда: Эверард страстно поцеловал его, оставляя во рту лишь слабый привкус.

– Чему ты учился в монастыре? – спросил он после всего. Они лежали на боку, Демьен прижимался к Эверарду спиной, растворяясь в нежности и силе его рук.

– Ну, я много читал… – он не мог понять, почему Эверард задал такой странный вопрос.

– Ты должен продолжать учебу. Мне надо понять, на каком уровне твои знания.

Демьен напрягся. Почему-то учиться ему совсем не хотелось.

– Фернандо говорил, ты владеешь несколькими языками. Какими конкретно, помимо английского и итальянского?

– Больше никакими, – стушевался Демьен.

– Франц научит тебя еще и французскому. Завтра расскажешь ему, что тебя интересует, чем бы ты хотел заниматься, – от Эверарда не укрылось внезапное смущение Демьена при упоминании его сына. – Надеюсь, ты нашел с ним общий язык?

– Еще не понял, – Демьен сконфуженно отвел взгляд.

– Завтра разберешься.

Демьен почувствовал, как Эверард целует его в затылок, лаская промежность. Он со стоном прижался попкой к его паху, сильнее раздвигая ноги.

Эверард вошел в него почти сразу и довольно легко: разработанный анус еще не успел сжаться. Демьену казалось, что с каждым разом делать это проще и приятнее. Несмотря на небольшой дискомфорт в самом начале, он очень скоро о нем забыл. Движущаяся рука на члене сводила его с ума. Он вскрикивал и подавался бедрами назад, насаживаясь. Ощущения были столь сильными, что Демьен готов был потерять сознание, как в первый раз…

В ту ночь Эверард брал его снова и снова, пока Демьен не заснул прямо в его объятиях, совершенно обессиленный.

 

– Кстати, а за тобой карточный долг. Помнишь?.. – крикнул Джед из комнаты. Франц стоял на балконе, облокотившись о перила, и смотрел на почти круглую Луну. Нежная улыбка блуждала на его лице. Безлунные ночи заставляли его чувствовать себя уязвимо, но когда на небе появлялась спутница Земли, он обязательно выходил поприветствовать свою владычицу и мог стоять под лунным светом часами.

– Я прощаю себе все долги и отпускаю все грехи! – крикнул он в ночь, раскинув в стороны руки. Сейчас он был пьян и отчасти счастлив.

– Нет, я серьезно… Ты мне кое-что должен, – недовольно пробурчал Джед.

– Знаешь, если этот долг пятилетней давности, то неудивительно, что мне отшибло память, – Франц вернулся в комнату и повалился на кровать рядом с другом. В лежачем положении голова кружилась с удвоенной силой. – Может, напомнишь?

Джед помолчал, явно подбирая слова. – Ты проиграл мне… свою задницу.

– Не было такого! – Франц прыснул со смеху. – Уж этот долг я бы точно не забыл! Да и не делали мы таких ставок в то время…

– Да не-е, ты не так понял, – Джед лукаво прищелкнул языком. – Ты мне ее показать должен был.

– А-а-а! Ну это… вполне вероятно, – с трудом выговорил Франц, чуть не падая с кровати от смеха. – Это очень даже похоже на нас пять лет назад… И что я? – его глаза искрились весельем, когда он смотрел на Джеда. – Не показал?

– Не-а, – вздохнул тот, и они оба рассмеялись.

– Да ладно тебе, – Франц толкнул друга локтем. – Неужели ты меня не видел голым со спины?

– Так это было пять лет назад! Хочу посмотреть, что изменилось…

– Думаю, что особо ничего.

– Ну, не скажи-и-и!.. Давай стягивай штаны, карточный долг – это святое! – Джед попытался расстегнуть его ремень, но Франц одним толчком в грудь отшвырнул его в другой конец постели.

– Ого! Что это за кун-фу? Мы так не договаривались.

– А я с тобой ни о чем и не договаривался, – Франц выглядел злым и сердитым.

– Ну прости, я ничего плохого не имел в виду, – Амори поднялся и, покачиваясь, пошел за бутылкой. – Давай еще выпьем!

Они выпили мировую. Прошло еще немного времени, и Джед снова вспомнил о карточном долге.

– Мне бы только посмотреть на твою хорошенькую задницу! Ну и потрогать… – бормотал он заплетающимся языком.

Франц только снисходительно улыбался, а потом, когда Амори совсем охмелел и пустил пьяную слезу, согласился.

– Но только без рук! – предупредил он. – Попробуй дотронуться и получишь промеж глаз.

– Ладно, – довольно улыбаясь и предвкушая, Джед смотрел, как его друг стаскивает с бедер кожаные штаны и, смущенно и в то же время хитро улыбаясь, ложится на живот. С гораздо большим удовольствием Джед раздел бы его сам, но и так, на его взгляд, он добился многого. Теперь главное было правильно рассчитать дальнейшие действия.

С замирающим сердцем, он потянулся к выключателю и включил ночник.

– Вот черт, еще и свет зажег… – пробормотал Франц.

– Так лучше видно, – с трудом выговорил Джед. Его соблазн, его вожделенный тайный грех лежал совсем рядом с обнаженными ягодицами. Задышав чаще, Джед придвинулся.

– Ну всё, насмотрелся? – Франц приподнялся, чтобы натянуть штаны.

– Погоди, время мы не обговаривали! Я еще ничего не успел увидеть… – член Джеда налился кровью, хотя нет – он стоял еще тогда, когда Франц расстегивал штаны.

– Вот дерьмо, – выругался тот, непонятно к кому конкретно обращаясь. – Смотри быстрее! Меня как-то не прельщает валяться тут с голой жопой.

Словно зачарованный, Джед смотрел на красивые округлые ягодицы. В этом освещении белая кожа казалась перламутровой и бархатной на ощупь. Не сдержавшись, он протянул руку, но не успел прикоснуться… как очнулся на полу в другом углу комнаты.

Голова раскалывалась от боли, из носа текла кровь. Рядом сидел уже одетый и весьма протрезвевший Франц и прикладывал к его лбу колотый лед.

– Ч-черт… что за ужасный звук? – Амори сжал голову руками, чтобы хоть немного унять дребезжание.

– Это у тебя в ушах гудит, нет никакого звука, – голос Франца был встревоженным.

– Что произошло?..

– Ты вырубился, – Франц довольно профессионально ощупывал его голову. – Вроде всё целое.

– Ты меня ударил, что ли? – Джед вытер нос и посмотрел на свои окровавленные пальцы.

– Прости, плохая была идея с раздеванием. Не надо было нам этого начинать.

– Черт, я не знал, что ты так дерешься, – он с трудом приподнялся, опираясь на руку друга. – Когда ты научился?

– Папа меня с пяти лет разным приемам учил… Спокойно, лежи, не двигайся, – Франц заботливо уложил Джеда в свою постель. – Дай я внимательно посмотрю… А, фигня! Даже нос вправлять не надо, всё обошлось легким испугом.

Амори невесело хмыкнул. Он чувствовал себя растерянным, ошарашенным, слабым. Уж этого он никак не ожидал.

– А почему я раньше такого не видел? – голова ужасно болела.

– Не представилось, значит, случая, – Франц поменял пакет со льдом, выключил свет и лег рядом. – Завтра фингал, наверное, будет… – задумчиво произнес он.

Они лежали молча без сна.

– Франц… ты мне очень нравишься, – внезапно прошептал Джед.

– Я знаю, – тихо ответил Франц.

Вновь воцарилась тишина, только с улицы доносились звуки города и чьи-то стоны удовольствия. «Демьен…» – подумал Франц с горечью.

– Франц, я… Я очень хочу тебя, – сглотнув, признался Джед. Это было нелегко, сердце взволнованно стучало в груди, в висках пульсировало и отдавало болью.

– Я знаю, – так же спокойно, как и в первый раз, ответил Франц.

Опять повисла тишина, на этот раз все стихло, и доносилось только шуршание листьев на улице.

– Франц, можно мне...

– Нет, Джед, – и, помолчав, совсем тихо: – Мне девушки нравятся…

– Ну, Франц, ну, пожалуйста, помнишь, как у нас всё было?

– Всё, Джед, спи, – Франц отвернулся, закутавшись в одеяло почти с головой. Он не видел, как его крепкий и мужественный с виду друг глотает горькие слезы обиды и разочарования.


	12. Chapter 12

### 12

 

Демьен стоял у балюстрады, на внутреннем балконе, выходящем в тренажерный зал. Внизу Эверард и Франц занимались каким-то странным сочетанием йоги и боевых искусств, Демьен совсем в этом не разбирался. Со смесью ревности, любопытства и тоски, он уже не первый день наблюдал за их занятиями. Не так давно Эверард решил, что сын теряет форму, и взялся за него с неистовым рвением. С одной стороны, глядя на все эти истязания, Демьену было жаль Франца, но с другой, он ему ужасно завидовал, потому что к нему самому, несмотря на их… особые отношения, Эверард не проявлял столько внимания, тепла и заинтересованности.

– А-а! Тише! Тише… – сдавленно шептал Франц. Он сидел на полу, раздвинув ноги почти в шпагат, а Эверард, уперев свои ступни в его голени, тянул его за предплечья на себя.

– Нормально, смотри, как ты замечательно тянешься.

– Подожди, дай телу привыкнуть!

Демьен видел, как Франц жмурится от боли и в то же время смеется. Это поражало его сильнее всего: когда эти двое собирались вместе, начиналось бурное веселье, иногда на пустом месте.

Ноги Франца, действительно, растягивались легко и быстро, сказывалась многолетняя тренировка, а следом за ним сильнее раздвигал ноги Эверард, так что их бедра сходились все ближе и ближе.

– Главное, не встретиться в итоге, – пошутил мужчина, и они оба, отец и сын, прыснули со смеху.

– У них так всегда… – произнес женский голос почти над ухом, и Демьен вздрогнул от неожиданности. Он так засмотрелся, что не заметил, как подошла Жаклин. Она стояла рядом, так же задумчиво опираясь на перила. Он не мог понять, как давно она тут находилась.

– Да я уже понял, – Демьен нахмурился. Он надеялся, что его чувства были не особо заметны. – А ты почему с ними не занимаешься?

– Занимаюсь, но очень редко, – засмеялась Джеки. – Это для братишки программа обязательная, а для меня, слава богу, произвольная… Ты ревнуешь? – неожиданно спросила она.

– Нет, конечно! – Демьен смутился. – Вот еще!

Но ответ был слишком поспешным, а взгляд Демьена лишь доказывал обратное.

Хихикая, Жаклин взяла его под руку и прижала к себе. Демьен с горечью смотрел вниз…

В этом доме дни текли незаметно и почти по одному и тому же сценарию: по утрам он наблюдал за тренировками двух мужчин (не каждый день, но ни одного их занятия он еще не пропустил), потом завтракал, общался с многочисленными обитателями дома и занимался с Францем или с мисс Розмари, которая приходила через день. Уроки с Францем были гораздо увлекательнее, хотя учиться Демьен всё равно не хотел. Порой, слушая объяснения, он думал не о спряжении неправильных французских глаголов и не о строении вещества, плотности и силе трения, а о губах Франца. Впрочем, больше тот его не трогал и не целовал, а лишь нетерпеливо стучал по столу пальцами, когда замечал его блуждающий рассеянный взгляд. В шутку Франц изображал из себя строгого учителя, а на самом деле делал намного больше поблажек, чем скучная, но добросовестная Розмари Суон. Демьен знал, что скоро у него появятся и другие преподаватели, и что Франц лишь должен его подготовить. С каждым днем, он всё больше узнавал об этой семье и проникался всё большим уважением к Эверарду. Казалось невероятным, как тот сумел всё устроить. Эти люди были преданны друг другу и проникнуты чувством невероятного единения и нежности. Иногда Демьену казалось, что Эверард и его дети способны общаться телепатически.

Он жил здесь уже две недели. Джулия домой так и не вернулась, хотя супруги ежедневно созванивались, и пару раз Эверард ездил к ней. Даже понимая абсурдность своих чувств, Демьен с какой-то странной ревностью пытался определить, был ли у них секс во время этих встреч. Хотя каждый вечер, после ужина Эверард приходил к нему или звал в свой кабинет и брал его, страстно, долго, ненасытно. Так, что от усталости Демьен с трудом вставал по утрам…

Тренировка внизу уже закончилась, Франц, вымотанный и мокрый от пота, упал на пол и посмотрел на Демьена и сестру. Жаклин помахала ему рукой.

– Демьен, сегодня помимо всего прочего твоя любимая география, – улыбнулся Франц, глядя прямо ему в глаза. Демьен хмуро промолчал.

Эверард посмотрел на одного, потом на другого и снисходительно усмехнулся. – Пошли в душ, – бросил он сыну полотенце.

За завтраком Демьен предпочитал отмалчиваться, особенно если за столом присутствовали и Эверард, и Франц. Он только внимательно слушал, изредка поднимая свои голубые, как лазурит, глаза. Демьена всё еще смущал его непонятный статус и то, что все в этом доме, если не знали, то уж точно догадывались, что Эверард с ним спит. Но ради того, чтобы быть рядом с ним, он готов был перетерпеть пытки совести. Сегодня, угрюмо поедая тосты с повидлом, он рассчитывал, как всегда, отмолчаться, но разговор неожиданно зашел о его предстоящем дне рождения.

– О! А какого числа? – спросила Жаклин, и все с любопытством воззрились на Демьена. Они завтракали в тесном семейном кругу. Друзья близнецов, несмотря на кажущуюся лояльность Эверарда, всё же чувствовали себя скованно и подтягивались к столу, только когда тот уезжал по делам.

– Девятого… – пробурчал Демьен в ответ, не успев прожевать, и от этого желая стать еще более незаметным, – сентября, – на всякий случай уточнил он.

– Не сутулься, – Эверард машинально провел ладонью по его спине. Демьен выпрямился и покраснел, заметив, с каким любопытством взглянул на них Франц.

– Это тебе стукнет четырнадцать? – поинтересовался он.

– Тринадцать, – Демьену показалось, что близнецы пораженно застыли, и он смутился еще сильнее.

– Пап, ты знал? – хихикнула Джеки.

– Ну, конечно, знал, – Эверардотпил кофе, его темные глаза горели лукавством и вызовом.

– А выглядишь ты старше, – задумчиво сказал Франц. – Хотя, конечно, всё относительно…

– А давайте отметим в Copacaban’е! – воскликнула Жаклин. – Повеселимся, как следует! – она начала приплясывать на месте, изображая танцы середины двадцатого столетия.

– Заманчиво, – Эверард, улыбаясь, следил за ее шутливыми ужимками. – Но ни в каком клубе мы Демьена светить не будем. По крайней мере еще пару лет.

Жаклин сникла, как и Демьен.

– Может, дома что-нибудь устроим? – промолвил Франц.

– Вот и придумайте, что, – Эверард подмигнул детям и поднялся из-за стола. – Вам все карты в руки.

 

Демьен грыз лазерную ручку и рассеянно смотрел на Франца, тот что-то увлеченно рассказывал про Париса и похищение Елены, но мысли Демьена были заняты совсем другим. Они сидели в библиотеке, где обычно и проходили их занятия. Помещение с высокими сводами было оформлено в египетском стиле, солнце светило в большие окна.

Франц заметил, как взгляд Демьена отстраненно скользит по его лицу, и замолчал. Демьен среагировал, только когда рассеянно посмотрел на его губы.

– Гм… я слушаю, – заморгал он и выпрямился. Теперь задумчиво молчал молодой человек.

– Я думаю, нам надо придумать какую-нибудь постановку, и ты мог бы в ней участвовать, – неожиданно произнес он.

– Какую постановку? – не сразу сообразил Демьен.

– На твой день рождения. Я подумываю о чем-нибудь музыкально-танцевальном, чтобы гостям не было скучно... Хотя вряд ли будет много гостей, – Франц почесал лоб.

– Ты хочешь, чтобы я пел и танцевал?!! – глаза Демьена полезли на лоб от удивления.

Глядя на него, Франц не смог сдержать смех. – Ну да, будешь петь и танцевать, – улыбаясь, он хитро смотрел на Демьена.

– Я не умею! – выпалил тот свой последний аргумент.

– И чему вас в монастыре только учили? – лукаво улыбнулся Франц, и Демьен начал закипать.

– Ты, что ли, умеешь? – фыркнул он, чувствуя, как портится настроение. Оно у него вообще в последнее время подвергалось странным метаморфозам, резким вспышкам негатива, грусти и агрессии. С каждым днем в нем росло напряжение, чувства бурлили и не находили выхода. Мисс Розмари говорила, что всё это нормально для его возраста, но он-то знал, что это не так! Никто не мог понять, как он сходил с ума от любви к Эверарду…

– Пойдем, – Франц поднялся и подмигнул. – Я покажу тебе.

– Что? – Демьен смотрел на него хмуро, из-под челки.

Франц мягко засмеялся. – Пойдем, сам увидишь!

Они пришли в студию, где близнецы и их друзья проводили почти каждый вечер, выпивая и музицируя. Здесь было просторно и хватало места и для разнообразных музыкальных инструментов, и для аппаратуры, и для студийного бокса. В глубине зала находилась небольшая сцена. Франц включил подсветку, и мягкий желтый свет залил помещение. Блики упали на застекленные плакаты на стене, и Демьен впервые обратил на них внимание. На цветных и черно-белых снимках красовались незнакомые ему группы и исполнители. С затаенным смущением он понял, что совершенно не знаком с музыкальной историей и вообще с мировой культурой. Люди на плакатах поражали его своей самобытностью и раскованностью. Особенно много было изображений какой-то женщины с прямыми черными волосами и светлыми глазами, подведенными на манер египетских жриц. «Линда Хилт» – успел прочитать Демьен.

– Тебе спеть или сплясать? – отвлек его голос Франца. Иронично улыбаясь, он держал в руках электрогитару и надевал на себя ремень.

– Э-э-э… – Демьен ошарашенно смотрел, как его изящные пальцы перебирают струны. – Я не знаю даже, – он робко присел на ступеньку у сцены, наблюдая, как Франц настраивает инструмент, переключая лежащую на полу педаль. Неожиданно он заиграл, и помещение наполнил божественный льющийся звук. Демьен замер в восторге, музыка, казалось, проникала прямо в грудь, заставляла сердце биться чаще, волновала, тревожила. А сам Франц был необыкновенно красив. Перебирая струны, он то грустно склонял голову к плечу, то изгибался в экстазе, и его волосы струились по плечам.

– Ну вот, – так же внезапно Франц прервался и снял гитару. Демьен смотрел на него с восхищением, щеки горели румянцем, глаза сияли. Молодой человек засмеялся. – Вижу, тебе понравилось.

– Очень! Где ты научился так играть?

– Папа научил, – Франц загадочно улыбнулся.

– Эверард?! Он так умеет? – Демьен был поражен.

– Ну, он много чего еще умеет, – Франц присел рядом. – Он когда-то мечтал стать рок-музыкантом, но группу так и не собрал.

Демьен ухватился за Франца. – Расскажи мне! Я хочу знать о нем всё!

– Всё не получится, – Франц улыбнулся и пообещал показать пару фотографий, если Демьен расскажет взамен о себе.

Прихватив по пути печенье и зеленый чай, они поднялись наверх. Демьен наконец увидел комнату Франца. Довольный и счастливый, он побывал на балконе, потом зашел в ванную. «Зачем тебе так много зеркал?» – «Чтобы путешествовать через них в другие миры».

Они пили чай с печеньем и шоколадными конфетами, Демьен лежал на кровати, Франц сидел рядом на полу. И они говорили, шутили, смеялись. Демьену показалось, что стена между ним и Францем наконец-то рухнула, хотя, может, ее никогда и не было, и он сам соорудил ее со своей стороны?.. Франц достал из прикроватной тумбочки конверт, в котором находились обещанные фотографии. На них был Эверард. Юный, как Франц сейчас, яркий, безрассудный, с короткой стрижкой и с неизменной бледностью. И на каждом снимке – немигающий взгляд в упор, еще более непреклонный и жесткий, чем теперь. Обтягивающая кожаная одежда, чувственная и сексуальная, мотоцикл. Этот незнакомый Эверард волновал Демьена так же сильно. Он не мог оторвать от него взгляда, какая-то магия заставляла его смотреть и смотреть. Казалось, что у этого человека есть тайна, но с первого взгляда она не поддавалась разгадке…

– Ну как, похож? – спросил Франц.

– На кого? – растерялся Демьен.

– На себя, – Франц засмеялся. – То, что мы с ним похожи, я и так знаю.

– Да такой же, – Демьен улыбнулся. – Только всё же другой какой-то… Сколько ему здесь?

– Двадцать, как мне… А чем отличается от себя нынешнего?

– У него здесь волосы короче…

– Да, он к годам тридцати отрастил. Но дело ведь не в волосах? – Франц перебрался на диван и лег рядом.

– Ну, тут на фото он более… опасный, – Демьен покраснел.

– Да, ты прав. Опасный, потому что готов на все, – Франц положил голову на скрещенные руки. Его устремленный в пустоту взгляд стал нежным и мечтательным. – Ах, Демьен, он такой сумасшедший!

То, как Франц говорил о своем отце, почему-то смущало. Демьен почувствовал себя скованно. – А кто это? – спросил он, чтобы прогнать странное ощущение.

– Это дядя Билли, лучший друг папы. Правда, я с ним знаком не был, но почему-то привык называть его дядей, – улыбнулся Франц. – Папа много о нем рассказывал.

Демьен всё теребил фотографии, ему безумно хотелось забрать их себе, но, судя по тому, как ревностно Франц следил за ним, и что берег снимки у себя, они были ему дороги.

– А другие есть? – Демьен с видимым усилием оторвался от созерцания юного Эверарда.

– Есть, но уже семейные, десять лет спустя. Эти самые ранние, – Франц аккуратно сложил их обратно в конверт. – Есть и видеозаписи, потом покажу… Теперь твоя очередь погружаться в прошлое, – он налил им еще по кружке чая, и Демьен, удивляясь своей внезапной прямоте, охотно поделился с Францем частью своей жизни. Глядя в эти мерцающие, мечтательные, всё понимающие глаза, он с легкостью говорил о маме, о смутных воспоминаниях о ней, о монастыре, о тоске, о Фернандо… Когда повествование подошло к появлению в его жизни Эверарда, Демьен запнулся и замолчал. Однако Франц не обратил внимания, его взор уже был устремлен куда-то в глубь себя.

– Да-а, нелегко без родителей, – задумчиво проговорил он. – У папы их тоже не было…

– Он сирота? – удивленно спросил Демьен.

– Подкидыш. Он вырос на улице… Вообще-то, у него была мачеха, но нелегко ему с ней было.

– И что, он не знает, кто его родители? – Демьен был поражен, что у них с Эверардом было намного больше общего, чем он полагал.

– Ну, когда-то это было тайной, – Франц поднялся с постели. – Эверард не знал о них, даже когда мы с Джеки уже были у него, – он быстро убрал чашки на поднос. – Когда мне было двенадцать, мы ничего не знали. А потом дела папы пошли резко в гору. Он воспользовался своими связями, навел справки. И узнал, кто его родители… – подмигнул Франц.

– Они еще живы? И что потом?

– Ничего, – пожал плечами Франц. – Но, похоже, ему от этого стало легче. Наверное, ему просто надо было знать, кто он, из какого источника.

Демьен провел с Францем почти весь день. Тот уговаривал его, что театральная постановка была бы очень интересна и гостям, и ему самому, но Демьен смущался, да и просто испытывал страх.

Однако когда этот день наступил, он неожиданно принял участие в самом первом спектакле в своей жизни.

В то утро, проснувшись, он как обычно теперь после пробуждения предавался мечтам, лаская себя. Чаще всего Демьен воображал, как на свете не останется больше никого, кроме него и Эверарда. А даже если и есть все остальные, то они где-то очень далеко, и не мешают им быть вдвоем. Он с наслаждением представлял, как они гуляют вместе, как часами лежат на пляже или в саду под ласкающими лучами солнца, Эверарду не надо никуда уходить и всё свое время он может посвятить ему, своему Демьену. Порой он разыгрывал в своей голове ситуации из фильмов, сказок, или даже из рассказанных Францем древнегреческих мифов. Только на месте главных героев всегда были он и Эверард. Млея от воображаемых картин, Демьен чувствовал, что так оно и будет. Он не совсем представлял, как всё это воплотить в жизнь, но надеялся, что всё само образуется. Мечты придавали ему силы, и он был уверен, что всё еще впереди. Воображаемые картины были такими чудесными, счастливыми и обнадеживающими, что просто не могли не исполниться.

Из безмятежной неги его вывел звук неожиданно открывшейся двери. В комнату вошел Эверард. Демьен вздрогнул, но скорее от внезапного звука – он уже знал, что мужчине не нужен ключ, чтобы открыть замок.

– Доброе утро, именинник, – Эверард, улыбаясь, направился к нему. Демьен радостно потянулся, пытаясь, тем не менее, скрыть в складках одеяла свою эрекцию.

– С днем рожденья, сокровище мое.

Эверард наклонился, чтобы поцеловать Демьена, и тот, совсем разомлев от счастья, повис у него на шее. Нечасто Эверард так называл его. Обычно он использовал ласковые слова, только когда они были в постели.

– Решил меня задушить? – Эверард засмеялся и упал на него.

– Я так люблю тебя… – прошептал Демьен, приникая к его губам. Голова кружилась, руки Эверарда скользили по телу, вызывая сладостные спазмы.

– Похоже, я прервал тебя на интересном занятии? – ладонь Эверарда прошлась между его ног. – Чудо ты мое синеглазое…

Демьен зажмурился и застонал. Он обнимал любовника за шею, пытаясь прижаться как можно ближе, извиваясь и подрагивая от его ласкающих движений, горячего шепота, нежных слов.

– Мой подарок получишь вечером, – прошептал Эверард, когда Демьен, захлебываясь от стона и от восторга, кончил ему в ладонь. – Франц его на время забрал. Он что-то интересное придумал, подозреваю, что тебе придется его хорошенько поискать.

– Кого? – довольный и расслабившийся, Демьен не сразу понял, причем тут Франц и что Эверард имеет в виду.

– Мой подарок, – тот подмигнул и, поцеловав его, попытался встать, но Демьен ухватился за него, не пуская.

– Ты уже уходишь?

– Да, Демьен, вечером увидимся.

– Подожди, побудь со мной еще немного! – в голосе Демьена звучали одновременно встревоженные и умоляющие нотки. Он хотел сказать еще так много: что самый лучший подарок – это их чувства и близость, что ему не хватает Эверарда, и он скучает, даже когда они не видятся всего несколько часов, что Эверард мог бы побыть с ним хотя бы сегодня, что он уже соскучился... Но мужчина поцеловал его на прощание и ушел.

 

– Ага! Вот и именинник!

Демьен чуть не захлебнулся от неожиданности, когда в ванную ворвались Франц и Жаклин. «Блин, они эти двери взглядом, что ли, открывают? – подумал он, и потусторонняя жуть холодком пробежала по спине, но рациональность тут же взяла вверх: – Наверное, просто Эверард не закрыл за собой...»

– Ну как? Готов сегодня быть в центре внимания? – спросил, смеясь, Франц. У них с Жаклин были смешные праздничные колпаки на головах. Близнецы были так веселы, что у Демьена закралось подозрение, уж не начали ли они отмечать его день рождения с самого утра.

Демьен заметил взгляд Джеки и поспешил прикрыться полотенцем, которое, впрочем, тут же отобрал Франц. – Да брось ты прятаться! Можно подумать мы там еще чего-то не видели, – они переглянулись и снова прыснули со смеху. Демьен почувствовал, как начинает краснеть и закипать.

– С днем рожденья тебя и… бла-бла-бла, – Франц приблизился к Демьену и неожиданно лизнул его щеку, чем еще сильнее смутил. – Тебе сегодня еще наговорят всяких поздравлений, я заранее к ним присоединяюсь.

– И я тоже, – промурлыкала Жаклин, поцеловав его в губы.

– Так, а почему именинник голый? – серьезно спросил Франц, и они с сестрой снова расхохотались. – Ну конечно! Он же еще не знает, что ему предстоит поход в парикмахерскую!

– Я не хочу стричься! – настаивал Демьен, когда Жаклин помогала ему выбрать одежду: обтягивающие брюки и стильную шелковую рубашку с глубоким вырезом. Судя по тому, как она чувственно к нему прикасалась, как смотрела, Демьен был готов поклясться, что Джеки к нему неравнодушна, как впрочем, и она ему. А может, просто играла…

Несмотря на его попытки противиться, она всё же втиснула его в ждущий внизу автомобиль.

– Я не буду стричься! – готов был заплакать Демьен, когда машина отъехала от дома и взмыла в воздух.

«Ну что за день рождения, если никто не хочет слушать?!..» – он растерянно смотрел в окно на Франца, который, стоя возле дома, помахал им на прощание рукой.

В салоне мастер аккуратно подстриг его волосы, укоротив при этом челку почти в два раза – теперь она доставала ему до середины носа. Демьен боялся, что перестанет нравиться Эверарду, но, глядя в зеркало, начал сильнее нравиться даже себе… Определенно, так он выглядел более стильно и даже взрослее.

Весь день он чувствовал себя как не в своей тарелке: неуклюжим, неуместным. Периодически его кто-то норовил обнять и поздравить, и от этого, как ни странно, хотелось ухватиться за Франца или спрятаться. Впрочем, юноша не позволил ему ни одного, ни другого: во-первых, не получится сюрприза, во-вторых, именинник должен быть в центре внимания, хотя именно к этому Демьен, как оказалось, был не готов.

На кухне готовились угощения, в доме стояла суматоха, из студии на улицу протягивались какие-то провода, выносилось оборудование, в саду устанавливали и накрывали столики, деревья украшали фонариками. Помимо этого, монтировалась небольшая сцена, и под руководством Франца проводились подозрительные раскопки. Всё это сопровождалось весельем и белым вином. Помощь Демьена состояла скорее во вдохновляющем присутствии, чем в каких-то конкретных действиях. С улыбкой он наблюдал, как Джед, копая небольшую ямку, по ошибке перерезал оросительный шланг, и вода забила фонтаном, на миг внеся неразбериху в их без того суматошные приготовления. В этот момент, видя, как Франц, скинув промокшую рубашку, хлещет ею в шутку друга, как тот, оправдываясь, пытается замотать шланг изолентой, как заливисто над ними смеются девушки, Демьен внезапно почувствовал себя частью этой семьи, частью всего этого, и на душе наконец воцарилась гармония.

 

Под вечер вернулся Эверард, и понеслось… Еда, напитки, тосты. Закатные лучи солнца окрашивали их лица розово-янтарным цветом. Дул прохладный ветерок, и приятно звенели колокольчики.

Демьен сидел рядом с любовником и был счастлив. Он выпил немного шампанского и чувствовал себя уже не так скованно. Иногда Эверард так на него смотрел, что Демьен опасался, как бы тот не поцеловал его при всех.

Когда зашло солнце и начало темнеть, зажглась иллюминация. Франц переглянулся с Хэнком, и тот переместился за пульт, а сам он вышел на сцену. Все затихли, глядя на него с любопытством.

– Дорогие мои, мы собрались здесь, чтобы… – начал он официальным тоном и рассмеялся. – Ладно, все вы и так прекрасно знаете… Демьен, утреннее поздравление получилось довольно смазанным, – золотистые лучи заливали Франца, и Демьен отчетливо видел, что тот смотрит прямо ему в глаза. На какой-то момент, у Демьена возник страх, что сейчас юноша расскажет о том, что было утром. Он покраснел и напрягся, но Франц продолжал дальше:

– Сегодня тебе исполняется тринадцать лет – время трансформации из ребенка во взрослого. Переход к иным ценностям и знаниям… – Франц сошел со сцены и, держа микрофон в руках, приблизился к нему, Хэнк следовал за ним лучами софитов. Теперь свет падал и на Демьена, словно вырвав их вдвоем из темноты, частично задев и сидящего рядом Эверарда.

– Именно в этом возрасте в древности проводили инициацию, которая позволяла подростку познать откровения взрослого мира, – голос Франца звучал проникновенно и завораживающе. – Откровения Смерти, Секса и Священного, – на этих словах Франц хитро посмотрел на отца, и тот рассмеялся. – Ну, думаю, что ты всё это уже познал, прямо или косвенно… – Франц встал и поднялся на сцену. Только тогда Демьен понял, как сильно был напряжен, как верны были его слова, как сильно тот напоминал ему Эверарда.

– Мы изрядно потомили именинника с подарками, так что самое время вручить ему карту!

Зазвучала торжественная музыка, и Скипер поднесла ему деревянную шкатулку. Свет снова упал на него, Демьен запаниковал, поняв, что сейчас начнется самое интересное. С горящим лицом, он открыл шкатулку и вытащил свернутый свиток. Видя его смущение и удивление, все засмеялись, хлопая в ладоши. Свиток оказался картой сада и дома, где ему предстояло искать подарки. Все места и повороты были указанны, шаги просчитаны, оставалось только найти. Хэнк переключил что-то на пульте, и дорожки в саду осветились огоньками. Искать оказалось настолько интересно, что Демьен скоро забыл про смущение и робость, и со всеми вместе считал шаги и откапывал подарки, в числе которых был мобильный телефон, билеты в аквапарк, плеер, странные ключи, какой-то амулет и приглашение в фотостудию. Когда всё было найдено, и гости вернулись к угощениям и напиткам, Демьен, с изумлением изучая подарки, понял, что это еще не конец.

– Ты доволен? – прошептал Эверард, наклонившись совсем близко к нему.

– Да, – изменившимся голосом ответил Демьен.

– Тебе так идет новая стрижка, – Эверард нежно зарылся пальцами ему в волосы на затылке, пока никто на них не смотрел. Сердце Демьена учащенно забилось, а когда на сцене изменилось освещение, и зазвучал отчетливый ритм восточных барабанов, ему и вовсе стало казаться, что он может потерять сознание от нахлынувших чувств.

В ярких лучах под глухие удары барабанов появился Франц в черном балахоне. У Демьена глаза на лоб полезли, когда тот его скинул. И, похоже, такая реакция была не только у него. На юноше были только широкие черные штаны, на бедрах висел позвякивающий пояс, с которого ниспадали множество металлических деталей, такие же звенящие серебристые браслеты были у него на запястьях и предплечьях. Длинные волосы ниспадали черными прядями на обнаженную грудь. Глаза Франца были обведены черным, а лицо и открытые участки тела украшены серебристой пылью, которая мерцала в лучах подсветки.

Звонкие и глухие удары сливались с биением сердца Демьена, так же ритмично двигался Франц. Его лицо было наполнено величественной духовностью, руки, выписывая немыслимые, дерзкие движения, то и дело простирались вверх, но его бедра… «Какой он смелый и раскованный» – с завистью подумал Демьен. Дикие, сексуальные движения сводили с ума. В самом танце было столько пронизывающей чувственности, а Франц был так завораживающе красив, что Демьен задышал чаще и покраснел. Кожа юноши блестела, тело изгибалось, бедра двигались в унисон нарастающему ритму, и, глядя на него, Демьен чувствовал усиливающееся возбуждение. И, похоже, не он один... Когда музыка стихла, перед этим взорвавшись бесчисленными громкими ударами, Франц изогнулся и откинулся назад, отчего его волосы скользнули плавной волной за спину. В наступившей тишине Демьен услышал, как все восхищенно вздохнули и зааплодировали. Франц, всё еще находясь в образе, шагнул к отцу и грациозно поклонился, прижав правую руку к сердцу. Быстро взглянув на Эверарда, Демьен заметил, какой темной истомой подернуты его глаза… В сердце неприятно кольнуло: только сейчас он заподозрил, что танец предназначался совсем не ему. Франц обнялся с Эверардом, о чем-то быстро перешептываясь и смеясь. Сейчас это снова был прежний Франц, хотя всё еще в гриме.

– С днем рождения, малыш, – он быстро обнял Демьена. Его тело было таким горячим… – Готовься, скоро твой выход!

– Что-о-о?! – выдохнул Демьен, но Франц уже убежал переодеваться.

Он непонимающе посмотрел на Эверарда, но тот только развел руками и засмеялся.

Франц сдержал свое обещание, ему удалось вытянуть Демьена на сцену, причем всем это доставило огромное удовольствие.

– Итак, сегодня нам предстоит разыграть пьесу о принце Фаолане, который ищет свою прекрасную принцессу Эшлинг, а также приключения на свою… гм… ну вы поняли. А даже если не ищет, то они сами находят его, – Франц засмеялся. – Режиссером, с вашего позволения, буду я, а на роль главного героя – принца Фаолана – не могу не поставить нашего именинника!

Демьен залился краской. Принцессу Эшлинг должна была играть Жаклин, других персонажей Франц распределил между своими друзьями. Эверарду досталась роль звукорежиссера, а Малькольму и Скипер и вовсе пришлось исполнять роль занавеса. При словах Франца «занавес закрывается» или «занавес открывается» они под неудержимый хохот гостей прибегали навстречу друг другу или наоборот разбегались по разные стороны сцены. Игра в спектакле вдохновила присутствующих, Франц говорил что делать, и они исполняли: Эверард изображал шум ветра и мяуканье котов, или даже звон шпаг, Джед прыгал по сцене в роли сказочного дракона, Демьен скакал на лошади, карабкался на гору и при словах «Фаолан целует прекрасную Эшлинг» готов был под сцену провалиться, но, краснея, всё же целовал Жаклин. Действо сопровождалось хохотом, распитием спиртного и поеданием угощений. Демьен сначала чувствовал себя ужасно скованно, но постепенно стал входить в роль и даже получать удовольствие от всеобщего внимания. Когда их импровизированный спектакль закончился, и Франц сказал заключительные «занавес закрывается», все единодушно согласились, что эту или какую-нибудь подобную постановку надо обязательно повторить в будущем.

 

Демьен стоял у двери и смотрел, как Эверард и Франц разговаривают на веранде. Было далеко за полночь, праздник закончился, и гости разошлись по комнатам. Сначала он тоже пошел к себе и стал, как обычно, ждать Эверарда. Но тот всё не появлялся, и тогда он сам отправился на его поиски, как Фаолан за своей принцессой. Демьен улыбнулся. Из головы не шел танец Франца, даже когда все остальные впечатления от вечера улеглись.

Заглянув на кухню и в кабинет, он в итоге нашел их на оформленной в японском стиле веранде, где обычно пили чай или что покрепче. Сидя в удобных креслах, они пили вино и о чем-то разговаривали. Демьен ждал за дверью, не зная, что теперь ему делать. Красные японские фонарики мерно покачивались на ветру.

– У него неплохие актерские способности, не находишь? – спросил Франц.

– Неплохие, – согласился Эверард, отпивая из бокала. – Что ты предлагаешь?

– Сам еще не знаю… – было уже поздно, и хотелось спать, но они все медлили и сидели здесь, не желая расставаться. – Было бы неплохо, если бы он определился, чем хочет заниматься. Но ему всё равно еще надо учиться.

Демьен набрался смелости и открыл дверь, мужчины развернулись и посмотрели на него.

– Похоже, это за мной, – Эверард поднялся с кресла и наклонился к сыну. – Спокойной ночи, малыш, не засиживайся!..

Демьен с затаенной ревностью смотрел, как они нежно соприкасаются носами.

– Идем, именинник, расскажешь, как тебе праздник… – Эверард обнял его за плечи, и они направились в его комнату. 


	13. Chapter 13

## Часть II

### 1

 

Пришла осень… И, в общем-то, в городе ничего не изменилось, но Демьен чувствовал ее приход. Она была во всем: в настроении, в прохладных вечерах, в запахе ветра. Звезды стали ярче, или он теперь чаще на них смотрел? Время убегало сквозь пальцы, раньше он никогда такого не ощущал, никогда не задумывался… Да, всё еще было впереди, но странное ощущение уходящего лета терзало его.

С приходом осени незначительно изменилась и его жизнь: в университете, на кафедре психологии, начался новый семестр, Франц теперь был занят, и у Демьена появились новые учителя. Франц всё так же преподавал ему, но теперь – по вечерам и только французский. К тому же он всё чаще стал куда-то пропадать…

Демьен осторожно посмотрел на сидящего рядом Эверарда. Говорить ли ему, что иногда вместо того, чтобы проводить с ним уроки, Франц задает задания и оставляет его одного в библиотеке, а сам уходит неизвестно куда?

Эверард говорил с кем-то по телефону, Демьен отвернулся к окну и вновь погрузился в свои мысли. Он не знал, что с его стороны более неправильно: нарушить данное Францу обещание никому не рассказывать или скрывать что-то от Эверарда? Он не знал, поэтому пока молчал… А еще переживал, когда сидел один в библиотеке и выполнял упражнения. На всякий случай у них была заготовлена отговорка – Франц вышел, например, в туалет и скоро вернется. Но их еще ни разу никто не потревожил, и Францу удавалось уходить и приходить незамеченным. Когда это началось, Демьен точно не понял, кажется, с приходом нового семестра.

Прошла неделя с его дня рождения. Сейчас он ехал в машине Эверарда смотреть… свою квартиру. Демьен почувствовал, как в нем снова нарастает отчаяние. Это был подарок Эверарда, подарок на его день рождения.

Демьен вспомнил, как в ночь после празднования, лежа в его объятиях после секса, пытался отгадать, кто что ему подарил. Те загадочные ключи оказались презентом Эверарда. Ключи от его собственной квартиры… С одной стороны, мысль эта грела, придавала значимости – теперь у него была своя собственность! С другой стороны…

– Ты не хочешь, чтобы мы были вместе? – встревожился он тогда.

– С чего ты взял?

– Ты подарил мне квартиру.

– Ты не рад?

– Ты не хочешь, чтобы я тут жил?

– Глупости. Живи, где хочешь, я не гоню тебя. Сам сбежишь, когда вырастешь и захочешь больше свободы.

Демьену было наплевать на свободу, он был твердо уверен в одном: он хочет быть с Эверардом, больше ничего не имело значения. В ту ночь он успокоился: любовник не прогонял его, а значит, как и прежде, можно было жить в его доме. Но тревога осталась. И вот теперь Эверард, видя, что Демьен не интересуется его подарком, решил сам ему его показать.

Многоэтажный дом находился в часе езды от особняка. Портье кивнул им, видимо знал Эверарда. Лифт взмыл на пятнадцатый этаж. Да, Эверард был щедр к нему – Демьен с удивлением осматривал огромную квартиру. Пока были обставлены только две комнаты, всё остальное пространство еще оформлялось, но Демьен уже был восхищен. Он прошелся по длинному коридору, рассматривая комнаты по обе его стороны.

– Пять! Эверард, тут пять комнат, не считая кухни и холла! – запыхавшись, он прибежал к мужчине. – А по коридору можно на велосипеде ездить!!!

– Нравится? – Эверард отошел от окна и, сняв пиджак, присел на довольно широкую кровать, затянутую ярко-алым шелком. Он закинул ногу на ногу, и Демьен, быстро пробежавшись по его телу взглядом, опустил глаза: на красном фоне в своей черной одежде и с бледной кожей, мужчина выглядел фантастически.

– Может, появятся идеи, и захочется что-то поменять, смотри сам, – тот усмехнулся. – Квартира принадлежит мне, но фактически она твоя, так что владей и распоряжайся.

Демьен смотрел на губы Эверарда и, казалось, его не слышал.

– А ты умеешь ездить на мотоцикле? – неожиданно спросил он. Брови Эверарда удивленно приподнялись.

– Почему ты спрашиваешь? Хочешь покататься? – Эверард лег на постель, закинув руки за голову. – Надо тебе еще велосипед подогнать, – он задумчиво посмотрел в потолок. – Будешь рассекать тут.

– Не хочу рассекать, хочу жить с тобой, – Демьен хотел подойти, но вместо этого присел у стены.

– Ты уже придумал, как хотел бы тут всё оформить? – спросил Эверард, словно не услышав его слов. Его длинные изящные пальцы скользнули по груди и расстегнули несколько пуговиц на рубашке.

Демьен замер, впившись глазами в клочок обнаженной кожи, чувствуя, как закручивается напряжение в паху. Эверард задумчиво провел рукой по ключице и закинул руку обратно за голову. Движение вышло чувственным и завораживающим, Демьену показалось, что от одного этого ритм его сердца изменился, а воздух в комнате стал таким густым, что с трудом втягивался легкими. То, как его тело реагировало на Эверарда, настораживало и пугало. Уже сейчас было ощущение полной подвластности ему. Интересно, осознавал ли это сам Эверард, а может, он всё специально так и делал?

– Демьен?

Демьен вздрогнул. Эверард внимательно смотрел на него.

– С тобой всё в порядке?

– Да, – Демьен в замешательстве сжал ноги.

Эверард рассмеялся: мальчик напоминал взъерошенного котенка, которого застали за поеданием сметаны, его перепуганные пронзительно-голубые глаза были широко распахнуты.

– Встань…

Демьен напрягся и остался сидеть на месте, только сильнее ощетинился.

– Раздвинь колени, – голос Эверарда был спокойным и ровным, но мощная воля, звучавшая в нем, казалась угрозой. Демьен как-то сразу поник и, заливаясь краской, раздвинул колени. Как назло в такой ситуации он только сильнее возбуждался, член пульсировал, трусы казались невыносимо тесными.

– Как я и думал, – улыбнулся Эверард. – А теперь иди сюда.

Демьен испытал секундную панику, но поднялся.

Он подошел почти вплотную. Эверард всё так же лежал, закинув руки за голову, и хитро смотрел на него. Демьен поколебался и оседлал его бедра, перебарывая стыд. Сердце бешено стучало, чувство волнения и вообще какой-то немыслимой круговерти не оставляло его. С Эверардом так было всё время: он постоянно толкал его куда-то, заставлял переступать через наносную мораль, через привитое ему чувство греха, через самого себя. И от новых и новых просторов кружилась голова.

Взгляд Эверарда, казалось, на секунду изменился, наполнившись пронзительной нежностью, но тут же вновь стал насмешливым.

– Чего смутился? Давай, продолжай, – он недвусмысленно двинул бедрами. Демьен покраснел.

– Что?

– Ты залез на меня, хотя я не просил, так что продолжай теперь. Начал играть роль – играй до конца, – его глаза блестели от смеха.

– Я не знаю, что делать, – Демьен чувствовал себя беспомощно и глупо.

– Для начала разденься, – Эверарду было забавно наблюдать за внутренними метаниями Демьена. Но облегчать ему задачу он не собирался. – Давай, – он еще раз двинул бедрами, словно подталкивая к действиям, и Демьен, опустив голову, медленно вытянул майку из брюк.

– Как-то совсем по-католически, я тебя что, совсем не возбуждаю? – рука Эверарда быстро прошлась по его паху, ощупывая напряженный член. – Хм, странно…

Комментарии любовника не подбадривали, а, напротив, лишали последней уверенности в себе.

– Не делай такое кислое лицо.

Это было последней каплей, Демьен прижал ладони к глазам и захлюпал носом.

– О-о, давно не было, – Эверард подумал, что в этот раз, пожалуй, слишком сильно надавил на подростка, но с другой стороны, слезы были его первой и основной реакцией, и с этим пора было кончать. – Прекрати реветь и сними с себя наконец эту майку.

– Я не могу делать это эротично… – всхлипывая, Демьен стянул ее через голову. – Я не Франц…

– Причем тут он? – Эверард помрачнел, и, резко скинув его на кровать, прижал к постели. Демьен зажмурил глаза от испуга, его лицо было мокрым от слез, челка прилипла ко лбу… Напуган, но уже готов ко всему. Это поднимало внутри волны неудержимого желания, как и его заплаканное лицо.

– Почему ты боишься? Разве я когда-нибудь тебя обижал?.. – Эверард поцеловал его, проникая в рот языком. Демьен всхлипнул и жадно ответил, расслабляясь в его руках.

– Я научусь… научусь всё делать, как ты хочешь… – шептал он, постанывая Эверарду в рот, пока тот одной рукой стягивал с него штаны вместе с трусами, попутно лаская его тело.

– Просто я еще не привык, я не могу ничего с собой поделать… Но я смогу, правда! Я всё смогу…

Обещания Демьена были такими пылкими и трогательными, что Эверард улыбнулся. Он поднялся, чтобы раздеться и еще раз насладиться видом обнаженного Демьена. Тот лежал перед ним, открытый, хрупкий, беззащитный. Эверард много раз уже видел эту картину, но она волновала его с прежней силой. Почувствовав его взгляд, Демьен подтянул колени к груди и широко раздвинул ноги.

– Решил меня удивить? – Эверард присел и прошелся губами по внутренней стороне его бедер. От влажной ласки и дыхания по коже член Демьена дернулся.

– Приласкай себя для меня.

Демьен удивился, но на этот раз противиться не стал. Улыбаясь и продолжая раздеваться, Эверард смотрел, как его юный любовник, закусив губу, то краснея, то бледнея, старательно двигает рукой по члену, как, наверное, регулярно делал теперь по утрам.

– Прикоснись к себе, – Эверард присел у кровати между его раздвинутых ног.

Демьен испуганно открыл глаза. – Где?

– А где ты хочешь почувствовать мои прикосновения? – взгляд Эверарда искушал. – Давай, будем избавляться от твоей стеснительности.

– Л-ладно… – Демьен закрыл глаза и нерешительно провел рукой по груди и животу. Вышло не очень убедительно, он всё же чувствовал себя зажато.

– Тебя надо бить, – Эверард лег на него сверху, подмяв под себя.

– Зачем? – Демьен не мог понять, шутит он или говорит серьезно.

– Чтобы ты перестал зажиматься, – руки Эверарда крепко держали его в объятиях, губы в противовес словам были мягкими, а поцелуи глубокими. Демьен решил особо не размышлять над последней фразой и отдался ощущениям. В руках любовника было так восхитительно хорошо, что он не мог понять, чего стеснялся и боялся еще секунду назад. Эверард обнимал его, целовал, отпускал и вновь прижимал к себе. Демьен готов был пищать от распирающего его блаженства и всё нарастающего желания. Эверард словно специально играл, разжигая огонь.

Перевернувшись, Демьен оседлал его. Темные, горящие соблазном глаза Эверарда затянулись истомой. Интересно, какими были сейчас его собственные глаза? И как вообще он выглядел со стороны: с раздвинутыми ногами, бесстыдно ерзающий членом о живот любовника… Демьен зажмурился, ягодицы непроизвольно сжались: эти мысли возбуждали так же сильно, как и смущали. Он почувствовал, как Эверард трет и растягивает его дырочку. Демьен поморщился, и Эверард, быстро облизнув пальцы, вернулся к его анусу. Демьен застонал: то, как теперь его тело реагировало на все манипуляции, поражало его самого. Сейчас ему казалось, что он может кончить уже от одного ощущения двух пальцев, растягивающих его плоть. Но член Эверарда был, конечно же, намного лучше...

Всхлипывая и стыдливо пряча глаза от самого себя, Демьен уперся Эверарду в грудь и приподнялся, помогая ему насадить его на свой орган. За всё то время, что он занимался сексом, тело уже было неплохо натренировано, но без смазки проникновение всё же казалось болезненным. Однако оттолкнуть Эверарда или закапризничать, как это бывало раньше, Демьену уже не приходило в голову. Когда головка проникла в него, он сжал зубы и замер. Эверард не спешил, давая время привыкнуть. Упираясь рукой ему в грудь, Демьен держался на весу, балансируя между болью и желанием поскорее насадиться на член, отдавшись сладкому наслаждению. Эверард внимательно смотрел на него, видимо, понимая его терзания, и осторожно растягивал в стороны ягодицы. А потом подался бедрами вперед. Демьен охнул и попытался привстать, однако Эверард натянул его на себя. Демьен закричал, запрокинув голову. Впрочем, он уже и сам не мог остановиться: ему казалось, что он вырывается, но вместо этого, он всё глубже насаживался на возбужденный член, привставал и снова опускался, словно в горячке. Эверард как-то странно улыбался, наблюдая за ним. Демьен заметил, что тот тоже взмок.

Член заполнял его до предела. Ощущения были обжигающими, сводящими с ума.

– М-м-м… – Демьен двигался с всхлипывающим стоном. Он почувствовал, как напряглись его мышцы вокруг твердого ствола, и зажмурился, пытаясь сконцентрироваться на участке жидкого пламени, что разгоралось и становилось всё сильнее от движений внутри, на участке концентрированной вибрации, от которой по телу шли сладостные спазмы. Эверард сжал в руке его член, и Демьен содрогнулся, захлебываясь стоном.

– О боже!.. О БОЖЕ! – он не мог сдержать вскрика. Яркое, сочное ощущение заполнило его таз, а затем вместе с дрожью прошило всё тело, всполохи мелькнули под веками. – А-а-а… а-а-а… – сперма толчками выплескивалась на живот Эверарда, а интенсивное наслаждение всё не исчезало. Наконец оно ослабло, Демьен упал на любовника, словно разом лишившись всех сил.

Эверард осторожно вышел из него и опустил рядом. Демьен перевернулся на живот, веки стали ужасно тяжелыми. Пока Эверард ритмично двигал рукой по члену, Демьен осторожно потрогал свой растянутый анус и жалобно застонал.

Эверард, до этого рассматривавший его тело, остановился взглядом на руке. Тонкие пальцы так эротично исследовали растянутую дырочку, а лицо Демьена при этом было таким изумленным, что Эверард не смог сдержаться. Подмяв его под себя, он скользнул губами по спине и убрал его руку.

Демьен чувствовал себя слишком уставшим, чтобы сопротивляться. Он послушно прогнулся в спине, выпячивая ягодицы. Эверард скользнул между ними языком, снова ввергая в наваждение, и, приподнявшись, вошел в него.

После оргазма Демьен был мягким, податливым, слабым. Анус еще не успел сжаться, и всё же плотно обхватывал член.

Тяжело дыша от толчков внутри, Демьен чувствовал ласку длинных волос и поцелуи.

– Ты сводишь меня с ума… – застонал Эверард и, запрокинув голову, кончил, выплескиваясь в горячую подрагивающую плоть.

– Маленький мой… – бегло поцеловав его в висок, он с улыбкой лег на спину.

– Ты меня любишь? – жалобно спросил Демьен.

Эверард удивленно посмотрел на него и рассмеялся. – Извини, котенок. Я люблю тебя, – он прижал Демьена к себе. После секса тот всегда выглядел немного растерянным, словно то, что он с ним делал, сбивало всю подростковую дерзость. Эверард задумался.

– Тебе нравится то, чем мы занимаемся?

– Да, – Демьен посмотрел на него. Голубые глаза и само выражение его лица были трогательно-наивными. Эверард нежно провел ладонью по его щеке.

– Ты так редко выглядишь счастливым после секса… Сегодня, например, что случилось?

Демьен казался растерянным.

– Говори, если что-то не нравится, – Эверард нахмурился. – Говори прямо.

– Я боюсь, что ты меня бросишь, – ответил Демьен, поколебавшись. Эверард задумчиво слушал его.

– Сегодня мне вдруг показалось, что ты оставишь меня тут...

Эверард усмехнулся. – Демьен, я купил эту квартиру для тебя. Чтобы у тебя был свой дом, свое собственное жилье, когда ты станешь взрослым. Это не с целью избавиться от тебя, а чтобы ты ни в чем не нуждался. Понимаешь?

– Да… – Демьен прижался к нему. – Спасибо.

Он хотел сказать, что ему ничего не надо от Эверарда, кроме него самого, но побоялся обидеть.

Эверард дал ему банковскую карточку, Демьен и правда ни в чем не нуждался и мог тратить деньги налево и направо. Но ему не хотелось… Эверард ошибался, когда думал, что ему не нравятся те мгновения, когда они вместе. На самом деле, только в такие минуты он чувствовал себя живым, и это пугало и ошеломляло его.

 

В тот же день Жаклин взяла его с собой по магазинам.

«Тебе нравится твоя одежда? – вспомнил Демьен вопрос Эверарда, когда они одевались после секса. – Я в твоем возрасте иначе одевался. Ты должен носить то, что тебе действительно нравится».

Демьен задумался, как же одевался Эверард, когда был подростком, и какая у него вообще была жизнь… Вспоминая увиденные фотографии, он задумчиво потягивал молочный коктейль и разглядывал проходящих мимо магазина людей. Джеки расплачивалась по карте за покупки.

Внезапно Демьену показалось, что из кафе на противоположной стороне улицы вышел молодой человек, очень похожий на Франца. Впрочем, это он и был: мало кто осмеливался отпускать волосы такой длины, да и его яркую внешность невозможно было с кем-то перепутать. Вслед за ним вышел незнакомый мужчина. Они улыбались друг другу и как будто флиртовали. Они не обнимались, нет, даже не прикасались друг к другу, но что-то между ними было. Демьен сразу узнал это что-то – после Эверарда он чувствовал такие вещи.

Глядя на них, он разволновался.

Мужчина был намного старше Франца, одного с ним роста, уверенный и властный. С такого расстояния Демьен мог разглядеть только его статную фигуру, светлые волосы и широкую уверенную улыбку. Сердце взбудоражено билось: почему-то ему казалось, что Франц в беде.

Что делать? Сказать Жаклин? А, может, он просто всё выдумал? Но Франц и правда порой уходил куда-то по вечерам и при этом скрывал свои исчезновения ото всех.

Демьен оглянулся, Джеки разговаривала с продавцом-консультантом. Уловив его взгляд, она встревоженно подошла.

– Что случилось? Коктейль плохой?

– Жаклин, смотри! Это Франц? – Демьен показал в окно.

– Да, похоже на него… Наверное, зашел после занятий в бар. Боже, зачем он надел этот белый плащ?!

– А кто это с ним?

– Кто? – Джеки непонимающе смотрела в окно.

– Вот тот мужчина.

– Хм… не знаю. Может новый преподаватель?.. Я в универе в последнее время редко бываю.

В это время Франц сел в такси, мужчина захлопнул дверь и, широко улыбаясь, помахал ему рукой. Автомобиль выехал на дорогу и взмыл вверх, вливаясь в поток машин, а незнакомый мужчина засунул руки в карманы длиннополого тренчкота и, уверенно шагая, быстро скрылся в толпе.

– Странный такой… – задумчиво проговорила Жаклин. – Франц, по идее, отправился домой. Поехали, спросим, кто этот человек.

– А может, не надо спрашивать? – сказал Демьен уже в машине, когда они погрузили покупки, и водитель Альфред вез их домой. Странная тревога не покидала его, он словно снова подсмотрел что-то запретное, и уже был не рад, что заметил сегодня Франца. Жаклин тоже была растерянна, но явно не разделяла его подозрений.

Едва войдя в дом, Демьен быстро скрылся в своей комнате, сбегая от всех возможных разговоров и их последствий.

Джеки зашла на кухню, переговорила с Харукой об ужине и отправилась в студию. Франц пел в боксе под минусовку, Джед сидел за пультом.

– Привет! – Жаклин поцеловала друга. – У него, похоже наконец депрессия прошла? – кивнула она головой на брата.

– Похоже… – Джед грустно смотрел на друга. Тот пел красивым мелодичным голосом, жестикулируя и изгибаясь всем телом. – Но я тут не при чем…

– Как ты?

Близнецы сидели на студийном диване, поджав под себя ноги, и пили чай. Джед в наушниках прослушивал, что они записали, и в разговоре не участвовал.

– Похоже, все невзгоды прошли? – Жаклин запустила пальцы Францу в волосы. Его взгляд казался до странности загадочным.

– Я тебя сегодня видела в городе…

– Где? – удивился он.

– Мы с Демьеном покупали одежду и видели, как ты с преподом вышел из бара.

– А-а-а… – задумчиво протянул Франц, опуская глаза.

– Всё в порядке? – Джеки отпила чай, не сводя с брата взгляда.

– Да, вроде… Пока в порядке, – Франц усмехнулся и снова посмотрел на нее этим странным взглядом, словно не решался что-то рассказать.

– У нас новый препод? Что он ведет? Вы были какие-то странные…

– Да выпили немного после занятий, – отмахнулся Франц. – Покажешь, что вы там купили? Кстати… надо всё же сводить Демьена к фотографу, мне кажется, классно получится! Да, Хэнк и Сьюз завтра уезжают.

– Серьезно?! Уже?.. А мы так и не выступили вместе, – Жаклин выглядела расстроенной.

– Ничего, мы его партии записали, – Франц поцеловал ее успокаивающе. – Да и что нам стоит опять собраться?

Радуясь, что разговор удалось замять, он с нежностью притянул к себе сестру. 


	14. Chapter 14

### 2

 

Верхний свет не горел, но комната была достаточно освещена: голограммы на стенах мерцали приятным неоновым светом, создавая иллюзию огней большого города, лампочки на зеркалах, свечи на столе, огни в бутафорских окнах на стенах, в фальшивых сиреневых фонарях. Демьену казалось, что он снова в церкви. Только теперь к религиозному чувству подмешивалось какое-то порочное ощущение. Рвано вздохнув, он поправил на груди костяные бусы. Кроме них на нем были только кожаные штаны со шнуровкой, которые они купили сегодня в магазине. Сердце билось от волнения, внутри всё трепетало от страха и тревоги, словно он переступал порог дозволенного. Было боязно, что кто-то зайдет и застанет его перед зеркалом в таком странном виде, но он не спешил закрывать дверь. Глядя на свое отражение, он испытывал что-то похожее на запретное удовольствие, которое дарил ему Эверард. Чтобы усилить это чувство он увлажнил волосы гелем и попытался накрасить ресницы сворован… нет, взятой на время у Жаклин тушью. Рука дрогнула, кисточка мазнула под левым глазом.

– Вот проклятье! – прошипел он и побежал умываться.

Этот наряд определенно шел ему. Смыв с лица тушь, Демьен не без удовольствия покрасовался и перед зеркалом в ванной. Новый образ вызывал в нем странное греховное переживание, как если бы он хотел самого себя. Ему не терпелось показаться в таком виде Эверарду. Проводя рукой по груди и по тесным кожаным штанам, Демьен представлял, что так его ласкает любовник. Член наливался кровью.

«Накрасить ресницы!» – полный решимости довести начатое до конца, Демьен вернулся в комнату и вздрогнул.

– Обновки примеряешь? – в кресле сидел Франц.

– Э-э-э… – растерянность мгновенно сменилась злостью: какого черта он не стучится, сам же за это стыдил?! Захотелось съязвить или сказать что-то гадкое. Он вспомнил про незнакомого блондина.

– Французский сегодня будет или ты опять?.. – Демьен осекся: в дверях стояла Жаклин. На ней были купленные сегодня вещи: черный корсет, расстегнутая на груди шелковая блузка и свободная кожаная юбка. Джеки была прекрасна. Она вышла на середину комнаты и повернулась, демонстрируя свои обновки. Демьен вновь поразился, какими близнецы были красивыми и как походили на своего отца.

– Браво! Браво! – Франц зааплодировал.

Жаклин рассмеялась. – А Демьен-то, а Демьен!

– Я же говорю: нам определенно надо ехать в фотостудию!

– Вот еще! – фыркнув, Демьен надул губы и снял бусы.

– Ради такого я даже универ завтра пропущу… – Франц закинул ногу на ногу и заговорщицки подмигнул сестре. – А что еще ты купил интересного? – спросил он у Демьена. – Я вижу, в этот раз вы разошлись не на шутку.

Жаклин пожала плечами. – Демьен решил сам выбирать одежду.

Глядя на покрасневшего подростка, Франц улыбнулся и поднялся с кресла. – Спускайся в библиотеку, позанимаемся до ужина. Только в таком виде не приходи… А то случится непоправимое, – он хитро посмотрел на него и засмеялся вместе с сестрой.

 

На следующий день они приехали в студию, прихватив с собой Джеда. Шагая по ветвистым белым коридорам, Демьен ужасно переживал, и это был не только страх объектива и излишнего внимания. Что подумает по этому поводу Эверард, когда узнает? Позвонить ему и предупредить не дал Франц – нечего, мол, беспокоить по пустякам.

Уже на входе они столкнулись с незнакомой женщиной в сопровождении двух крупных мужчин в модных костюмах. Демьен не обратил на незнакомцев никакого внимания, Франц же практически развернулся им вслед, замешкался и немного отстал.

– Ты видел, видел?!! – он догнал друзей и, лихорадочно шепча, дернул Джеда за рукав.

– Это она!!!

Демьен напряг слух, но не подал вида, что ему это хоть немного интересно.

– Кто? – Джед развернулся, но незнакомка уже удалилась.

– Линда Хилт!!! Боже, – Франц накрыл лоб ладонью. – Я не знал, что она в Нью-Йорке… – он выглядел совершенно ошалелым. – О боже, она прошла так близко!!! Я даже почувствовал запах ее духов.

– Кто это? – не выдержал Демьен.

– Певица одна, – Жаклин открыла перед ним дверь. – Франц от нее фанатеет.

В студии их уже ждали стилист и фотограф.

– Привет! Шмотки у вас с собой? – с порога спросил молодой мужчина, Демьен решил, что это фотограф.

– Ну, тогда вперед переодеваться! А кого, вообще, снимаем?..

Демьен внутренне сжался, борясь с желанием спрятаться за Жаклин.

– Сначала меня, – неожиданно сказал Франц. Демьен открыл рот от удивления, но промолчал.

– Марк, слушай… Она ведь от вас вышла, да? – Франц сидел на низком крутящемся кресле, пока девушка-стилист наносила легкий макияж ему на лицо. Демьену казалось, что эта процедура ему привычна.

– Кто? – фотограф отвлеченно просматривал снимки на своем фотоаппарате.

– Линда…

– А, ну да.

– Дашь посмотреть, что сняли?! Ну, пожа-а-алуйста, – Франц сделал трогательное лицо, и все засмеялись.

Демьен тоже улыбнулся, он сидел на диване между Жаклин и Джедом и, наблюдая за Францем, чувствовал себя уже совершенно расслабленным. Он не знал, правда ли тот собирался фотографироваться, и испытывал к нему сейчас какую-то трепетную благодарность, что тот пошел первым.

– Будут какие-то особые пожелания? – фотограф Марк настраивал аппаратуру и делал пробные снимки.

– Может в этот раз как-нибудь эротичнее? – Франц снял майку, и Демьен почувствовал, как вместе с ним задержали дыхание Жаклин и Джед.

– Еще эротичнее? – засмеялся фотограф. – Ты хочешь совсем откровенно, что ли?

– Если ты готов на эксперименты, то я тоже готов.

– Это зависит от того, насколько далеко ты хочешь зайти, – Марк загадочно улыбнулся и сделал еще пару кадров. – Кто на очереди? – обратился он к сидящим на диване, – вперед, к Марии.

Демьен растерянно посмотрел на Джеки.

– Иди садись в кресло, тебя слегка загримируют, чтобы кожа зайчиков не пускала, – объяснила она.

Пока Мария колдовала над его лицом, Марк работал с Францем. Демьен вновь поразился, насколько тот раскован, гармоничен и красив. «Откуда в нем это? Как у него получается быть таким?» – не без зависти думал Демьен. А когда Франц полностью разделся, Демьен и вовсе ахнул. Было стыдно, но и не смотреть он не мог. Таким обнаженным он видел его впервые.

– Весь в отца, – укоризненно хмыкнула стилист. Демьен удивленно посмотрел на женщину, которая, кажется, впервые за всё это время проронила слово. Неужели и она знакома с Эверардом? Демьен рассматривал ее с подозрением.

Пока Жаклин помогала брату натянуть длинные черные перчатки выше локтя, принесли шампанское.

– Ура! Живем! – воскликнул Франц, подняв вверх руки и даже не пытаясь прикрыться.

– Ему бы еще на шею что-то, – Марк скептически смотрел на Франца, и, как отметил Демьен, во взгляде фотографа не было ни капли желания, в отличие от Джеда и него самого… Демьен покосился на свою ширинку: «Я уж точно не буду раздеваться, и не только из-за стыда…»

На шею Францу накинули какого-то белого песца. Во вспышках света юноша принимал сексуальные позы, его руки в черных перчатках эротично гладили мех и грудь. Демьен вздохнул: «Не-е, точно раздеваться не буду!..»

Франц сменил еще несколько нарядов. Мария давно закончила с лицом Демьена, и теперь он с тоской наблюдал, как она меняет макияж Франца, подчеркивая его глаза. Внезапно Демьена разобрала обида и зависть: всё внимание доставалось Францу, хотя изначально они собирались фотографировать его!

– Ну что, готов? – Франц, похоже, заметил его состояние. Демьен немного испугался, но поднялся с кресла. Франц усмехнулся. – Надевай вчерашние штаны. И бусы не забудь...

– Нет, такие штаны носятся без трусов! – вмешалась Джеки.

«Хорошо, что от зависти эрекция пропала» – Демьен послушно переоделся, но не так демонстративно, как Франц, – зашел за занавеску.

Он чувствовал себя неуверенно и смущался, когда Франц обнимал его, прижимал или заставлял лечь к себе на руки. Всё его внутреннее состояние было видно на первых снимках: смущение, испуг, раздражение и зависть. Но чем дольше проходила съемка, тем менее серьезно он ее воспринимал. Мария накрасила его лицо совершенно немыслимым образом, и когда он увидел свое отражение, то совсем успокоился: из зеркала на него смотрел совсем другой человек, и, в общем-то, не имело значения, что они делают с этим незнакомцем.

Когда, окончательно успокоившись, он решился раздеться, Марк сделал еще несколько постановочных фотографий с Францем и оставил Демьена в кадре одного. «Еще два месяца назад я и помыслить не мог, что буду позировать совершенно раздетым в присутствии нескольких человек…»

Марк был профессионалом, Демьен не чувствовал себя голым, в какой-то момент он даже перестал позировать и стал самим собой…

– Все в порядке! – крикнула Жаклин, переговорив с кем-то по телефону. – Папа дал добро и разрешил взять Демьена в клуб!

– Ну всё, начинается веселуха… – сказал уже переодевшийся Франц. Демьен вздрогнул и снова разволновался.

– А где можно умыться? – интуиция подсказывала ему, что съемка окончена. Франц вызвался помочь, и отвел его в уборную. Демьену почему-то стало грустно.

Франц стоял, опираясь о стену, и отрешенно наблюдал, как Демьен старательно умывается. Внезапно из задумчивости его вывел странный звук. Это было так неожиданно, что ему потребовалось несколько мгновений, чтобы понять, что Демьен плачет.

– Эй, ты чего?.. – Франц подошел и изумленно оторвал его от умывальника. Демьен закрывал лицо ладонями и жалобно всхлипывал.

– Что случилось?

– Н-не зна-ю… не…

– Ну-ка, покажи лицо, – голос Франца наполнился нежностью и сочувствием. – Что случилось? Ты переволновался?.. Ну, перестань, – он вытер пальцами снова набежавшие слезы. – Перестань. – мягко повторил он и неожиданно приник ртом к его дрожащим губам, вбирая всхлипы и рыдания. Их языки соприкоснулись, Демьен задрожал и заплакал еще сильнее.

– Прости, прости! – Франц прижал его к себе, успокаивающе гладя по спине и голове.

Объятия Франца были такими теплыми, а движения такими расслабляющими, что Демьен еще немного повсхлипывал и затих.

– Я боюсь его потерять, – нарушил тотальную тишину голос Демьена.

Франц осторожно отстранил его от себя. – Успокойся… Сейчас поедем куда-нибудь, перекусим, выпьем.

– Мне нельзя пить. Эверард не разрешает… Вернее, можно, но только в его присутствии и если он позволит.

– Забавно, – Франц засмеялся. – А что еще он тебе не разрешает?

«Спать с другими мужчинами» – чуть было не проболтался Демьен, но вовремя замолчал и только ниже опустил голову.

– Ладно, давай вернемся. Ты не переживай: сегодня он позволит тебе делать, что угодно. Вот увидишь!

 

Автоответчик пискнул, и после сигнала послышался взбудораженный голос Франца:

– Привет, пап! Фотографии должны быть чудесными! Не разочаруешься! А Демьена не узнаешь, – он мягко рассмеялся. – Кстати, он с нами в клубе. Я хотел тебя спросить, что если…

– Привет, малыш, – Эверард взял трубку в своем рабочем кабинете.

– О! Как удачно, что я тебя еще застал! Звонил домой, но Агата сказала, ты на работе. Твой мобильник не отвечает, и я подумал, что…

– Как время провели?

– Восхитительно! – мелодичный голос Франца стал загадочным. Эверард усмехнулся, развернувшись вместе с креслом к окну.

– А что с Демьеном?

– …Мне удалось его раздеть.

– Ну, это дело нехитрое, – Эверард засмеялся. – И что он?

– Стеснялся… Но я показал ему мастер-класс, и он, вдохновленный моим примером, решил не оставаться в стороне.

– Он сам разделся? И тебе даже не пришлось совершать акт насилия и приклеивать его скотчем к стене? – слыша почти детский смех сына, Эверард тоже рассмеялся. – Да, заинтриговал. Что ж ты ему такое показал?

– О-о-о! – голос Франца стал еще более игривым и таинственным. – Всё увидишь на фото, поверь мне, они тебя вдохновят! Я вот что хотел спросить: ты не против, если Демьен выпьет немного по поводу первой фотосессии в своей жизни? Я бы его и так напоил, но без твоего разрешения он отказывается.

«Какой послушный мальчик» – усмехнулся Эверард, а вслух сказал:

– Только не переусердствуй. Он мне нужен живым и здоровым, понял?

– Я люблю тебя! Ты самый лучший папа на свете, я говорил тебе?

Эверард рассмеялся. – Ничего не знаю, фотографии на базу!

Попрощавшись с сыном, он откинулся на спинку кресла. Домой можно было не спешить.

Хотя, может?.. Эверард посмотрел на часы и набрал номер секретаря. – Райан, ты уже дома?

– Еще не успела, ты же меня полчаса назад только отпустил.

– Вот и прекрасно, возвращайся в офис. Надеюсь, у тебя никаких планов на вечер не было?

– С таким боссом особо не распланируешь… Что случилось?

– Заезжай за мной, а дальше будет видно.

– Слушаюсь.

Когда Райан приехала, он велел ей составить ему компанию на вечер.

Они пили в неприметном баре, одном из тех, где обслуживают кибернетические официанты и робот-бармен, а посетители не запоминают друг друга.

Эверард слушал Райан, прижав холодный бокал с виски ко лбу. Его взгляд скользил по ее непослушным волосам, выразительным скулам и веселым зеленым глазам.

Она была первой, кто задержался на месте его секретаря, остальные либо просто не выдерживали давления, либо не вызывали у него доверия. Райан была прекрасным человеком и неунывающей подчиненной, готовой на риск, приключения и все те авантюры, что он проворачивал. Но о личной жизни ей пришлось забыть. Интересно, сожалела ли она об этом?

– Поедем на твоей или возьмем такси? – спросил Эверард, когда они под руку вывалили на улицу, выпив по несколько порций виски.

– На моей! – опираясь на него, Райан взмахнула рукой и чуть не упала.

– А как же дорожная инспекция? – спросил Эверард. Пьяной Райан была такой забавной, что он щурился от удовольствия, наблюдая за ней. Он не прогадал, решив провести с ней вечер.

– Да я сейчас всех порву! – худенькая Райан устремилась к машине, Эверард, смеясь, рывком вернул ее за руку.

– Пошли, вояка. Я поведу…

Уже летя над городом, он резко развернулся и, нарушая правила, снизился на несколько уровней.

– Что случилось?! – проснулась Райан. – Они нас засекли? Преследуют?!

– Собаки тебя во сне преследуют, – снова покатился со смеху Эверард. – Спи спокойно. Я хочу еще кое-куда заглянуть.

Он приземлился и проехал несколько кварталов по земле, пока не остановился возле дома Строуджеров.

Свет в особняке не горел. Эверард постоял, задумчиво рассматривая дом. Ломиться к ним в столь поздний час, да еще и выпив, – значило усложнить и без того натянутые отношения с родственниками жены. Он бы влез к ней через окно, как в старые добрые времена, знать бы в какой она комнате.

– Всё, едем к тебе, – Эверард вернулся на водительское место.

– А как же… ты? Возьми мою машину, – сонным голосом бормотала Райан, когда уже у нее дома Эверард укладывал ее на диван и стягивал туфли.

– Доберусь на такси. А ты чтобы рано утром была в офисе, – не раздевая, он накрыл ее теплым пледом.

– Ты самый лучший босс на свете… – отключаясь, прошептала она.

Эверард рассмеялся, внимательно вглядываясь в ее лицо. – Вы что, все сговорились сегодня? – но Райан уже спала.

 

Дома его встретила неожиданно веселая Агата.

– Почему не спишь? – Эверарду показалось, что она хочет что-то сказать. – Иди, мне ничего не нужно.

Судя по тишине, молодежь еще не вернулась. Он направился к себе в кабинет, просмотрел последние лабораторные и финансовые отчеты.

Внезапно дверь открылась. Эверард машинально выхватил пистолет. В дверях стояла Джулия.

Он широко улыбнулся, в груди разлилось приятное тепло. – Привет.

Джулия всё так же стояла на месте, опираясь спиной о косяк, и только загадочно улыбалась.

– Что-нибудь случилось? – он внимательно ее изучал, но к собственному недоумению не мог разгадать ее настроения, возможно впервые в жизни. – Ты вернулась.

– Я беременна, – сказала она тихо, и его сердце ёкнуло.

– Боже! – выдохнул Эверард, не сдержав чувств. Он не помнил за собой такого изумления, такой странной радости, такого восхищения. Даже когда впервые услышал о первой беременности Джулии, даже когда узнал, что она ждет не одного, а двух детей. – С ума сойти! – он подошел к ней и прижал к себе.

– Ты рад? – в ее глазах блестели слезы.

– Я счастлив! – Эверард с нежностью поцеловал жену. – Какой срок?

– Четыре недели.

– Это чудесно! Чудесно...

«Теперь всё будет хорошо…» – думал Эверард и снова прикасался к жене, целуя и прижимая к себе.

 

Глубокой ночью они возвращались домой. Демьен выпил два бокала коктейля с дынным ликером, кокосовым ромом и лимонной водкой и сначала почувствовал необычное оживление и даже счастье. Он вспомнил, как готов был под землю уйти от смущения, когда на вопрос бармена, что он будет пить, Франц вместо него ответил: «Сделай ему “Привяжи меня к кровати”…» Демьен подумал, что это не особо удачный прикол, но коктейль действительно так назывался и на вкус оказался приятным. Впрочем, это действительно была своеобразная шутка Франца, потому что уже после первого бокала Демьену нестерпимо захотелось со всеми общаться, он заливисто смеялся над любой фразой, а потом и вовсе пошел танцевать. После второго бокала ему стало невыносимо грустно. Разревевшись, он повис на шее Франца и начал исповедоваться, как сильно любит Эверарда и как боится, что тот перестанет любить его.

– Я такой несчастный… – хныкнул он, глядя в окно такси.

– Ну вот, опять завел шарманку, – недовольно протянул Джед, сидя рядом с водителем.

– Меня никто не понимает!.. – успокоившаяся уже было тоска снова волнами поднялась в груди, и слезы потекли по щекам с новой силой. – Мне так… мне так пло-о-хо.

– От недопития, что ли? – процедил Джед тихо. Он чувствовал себя уставшим, и нытье подростка начинало раздражать.

– Это не Демьен плачет, правда? – Жаклин, сидевшая между братом и Демьеном, привлекла его к себе. – Это коктейль плачет, – она чмокнула его в макушку.

– Вот тебе папа завтра покажет, – обратилась она к Францу. – Чем ты его напоил? Забыла уже…

– «Привяжи меня к кровати», – ответил тот, потирая лоб и глядя в окно.

– Вот именно это отец с тобой завтра и сделает! – сказала она, и все прыснули со смеху.

– Было бы неплохо, – все еще смеясь, проговорил Франц.

– Мне так грустно… – продолжил жаловаться Демьен.

– Чего тебе грустно? – Франц оторвался от окна и посмотрел в его сторону.

– Я так его люблю…

Франц горько усмехнулся.

– Скорее бы домой, – простонал Джед.

 

На утро Демьен впервые в жизни проснулся с жутким похмельем. Голова болела, и безумно хотелось пить. Но вставать он не спешил: почему-то казалось, что кто-нибудь – лучше всего, конечно, Эверард – придет и позаботится о нем. Но время шло, и никто к нему не спешил. Поэтому, устав бороться со своим мочевым пузырем и засухой во рту, Демьен поднялся и пополз в ванную. Ответив на зов природы, он сразу кинулся к умывальнику и долго пил, не в силах утолить жажду. Раньше Демьен не позволял себе пить из-под крана, но раньше он и не знал, что вода может быть такой вкусной.

С кислой миной он рассматривал себя в зеркале. Опухшее лицо, покрасневшие глаза. В таком виде Эверарду лучше не показываться… Но и сидеть в комнате было глупо, тем более что от голода болел желудок.

Одеваясь, Демьен посмотрел на часы и обалдел: время перевалило за полдень!  
В доме все были подозрительно радостными и оживленными, никто не обращал внимания на его внешний вид.

«Ах вот оно что!» – расстроившись, Демьен заметил на кухне Джулию. Женщина сидела к нему спиной, а радостная Харука, забавно жестикулируя, пела ей какую-то песню на японском. Жена Эверарда весело смеялась.

«Блин, она все-таки вернулась…» – подумал Демьен. Хотелось есть, но показываться Джулии после того засоса и после всего, что у него было с Эверардом, было боязно. Сегодня совесть мучила его как-то особенно сильно.

Демьен развернулся и направился в холл. Как ни странно, Эверард был дома, тоже какой-то подозрительно воодушевленный. «Тем лучше. Может, не будет ругать за вчерашнее…» – шмыгнув носом, Демьен сел рядом на диван. Здесь же находились близнецы. Все что-то обсуждали до его появления.

– А вот и наш герой, – иронично отметил Эверард. – Привет, Демьен, – он положил руку ему на затылок, мягко массируя шею. – Рассказывай, как повеселился?

– Нормально, – Демьен решился посмотреть ему в глаза. Мужчина был вполне спокоен, и Демьен улыбнулся.

– Чем тебя угощали?

Демьен тут же покраснел, а близнецы захохотали.

– Франц подогнал ему коктейль «Привяжи меня к кровати», – хихикнула Жаклин.

– Долго думал? Ну, вообще, если я не ошибаюсь, коктейль хороший, – засмеялся Эверард, и перевел взгляд на покрасневшего Демьена.

– На самом деле, я долго колебался между коктейлями «Секс на пляже с другом», «Расширитель для ног», «Горячий южанин»… – Франц закинул ногу на ногу. Сотрясаясь от смеха, Эверард прикрыл глаза рукой.

– Был еще вариант «Секс на бильярдном столе», – с трудом проговорил Франц и тоже расхохотался. Демьену было совсем не смешно, внутри всё полыхало от стыда и злости. Ему казалось, что они смеются над ним.

– Есть хочешь? – успокоившись, спросил Эверард. – Харука по торжественному поводу наготовила много разных вкусностей.

– По какому поводу? – удивился Демьен.

– Демьен, похоже, еще не в курсе… – тихо проговорил Франц.

– Не в курсе чего? – Демьен внимательно посмотрел на любовника.

– У нас Джулией будет еще один ребенок, – с улыбкой ответил ему Эверард.

Демьен не мог… не хотел верить услышанному! Как такое может быть?!.. Он проглотил стоящий в горле комок, губы задрожали. Он попытался держать себя в руках, но не смог: слезы брызнули из глаз. Лицо Эверарда стало строгим. Он схватил его за руку, но Демьен вырвался и, прижимая пальцы к векам, вслепую кинулся к лестнице, уже не сдерживая рыданий…

 

– Куда ты собираешься? – сидя на кровати Франца и обнимая руками одну из декоративных колон, Жаклин встревожено наблюдала, как брат заправляет черную водолазку в обтягивающие кожаные брюки.

– Заеду к Марку, папа хотел посмотреть наш вчерашний креатив, – Франц быстро расчесал волосы перед зеркалом.

– Я с тобой, – Джеки не могла понять, почему переживает.

– Не надо, я скоро, – он достал из гардероба коробку с новыми туфлями и натянул их с помощью ложечки.

– Ты как будто на свидание собираешься, – обронила Джеки.

Франц усмехнулся и посмотрел на нее через зеркало. – Загляни, пожалуйста, к Демьену чуть позже. Я к нему заходил полчаса назад, еду принес.

– Рыдает?

– Да, уткнулся лицом в подушку, наволочка вся мокрая.

– Чего он так?.. Не понимаю.

– Да тут все просто, – Франц накинул белый плащ. – Это ревность, а за ней – страх. Страх, что его теперь не будут любить, не будут уделять столько внимания, как раньше, и все такое…

– Ты бы кого хотел: братика или еще одну сестричку?

Франц улыбнулся. – Сам не знаю. Это всё вообще так неожиданно… Но кем бы он ни был, хочу поскорее с ним познакомиться.

Жаклин подошла к брату, обнимая его. – А я хочу еще одного братишку.

– Ах, вот ты как! – смеясь, Франц приподнял ее и закружил. – Хочешь, чтобы я ревновал и, как Демьен, плакал в подушку?!

– Такого, как ты, больше не будет. Ты уникален, – прошептала Джеки, когда они оба успокоились. – И так сексуален… – она провела рукой по ширинке тесных штанов, дыхание Франца сбилось.

– Перестань, а то я напугаю Марка своей эрекцией…

Джеки прыснула со смеху. – Застегни плащ, и он ничего не заметит. Возвращайся скорее!

 

– Какие вы оба фотогеничные, – Эверард рассматривал фотографии на экране ноутбука, сын сидел рядом на полу, положив голову на подлокотник кресла и поглядывая то на экран, то на его реакцию.

…Франц, сексуальный, раскованный, нежный, одурманивающий. В мехах, в коже, обнаженный. Демьен с необычным макияжем на лице – розовато-терракотовыми тенями, придающими его голубым глазам небывалую зеркальность и пронзительность. Хрупкий и насупленный подросток, боязливый, ранимый внутри, и не менее сексуальный. Франц и Демьен, по отдельности и вместе, играющие в любовь, страсть, ненависть и дружбу.

Грудь наполняла сладкая мука. Франц посмотрел на отца, чувствуя его тщательно контролируемое, но всё равно ощутимое возбуждение. Тонкая чувствительность позволяла ему улавливать малейшие перемены в настроениях окружающих, но сейчас от Эверарда прямо-таки фонило желанием. Зрачки Франца расширились.

– Тебе нравится?

– Они великолепны, – Эверард с улыбкой посмотрел на сына.

– Хочешь, я распечатаю?

– Да, было бы неплохо… Посмотрю всё еще раз и решу какие, – Эверард подмигнул сыну.

В кабинет заглянула Жаклин и сделала недовольное лицо.

– Я тебя весь день жду! – обиженным тоном сказала она брату. – Ничего себе, ты фотографии забираешь!

Франц рассмеялся.

– Ты видела это? – спросил ее Эверард.

– Нет, конечно. Этот хрюндель еще в обед уехал, а уже почти ночь, – она в шутку щелкнула Франца по носу.

В ожидании брата, который забирал фотографии подозрительно долго, Жаклин провела день с Демьеном, пытаясь успокоить его и уверить, что всё в порядке. Демьен был удручен, переживая, что своей реакцией всё испортил, что Эверард его теперь ненавидит…

Она рассказала обо всем отцу. Задумчиво выслушав ее, тот закрыл ноутбук и пошел к Демьену.

Свет в комнате не горел, но подросток еще не спал. Увидев его, он взволнованно подскочил на постели.

– Привет, мученик, – Эверард иронично улыбнулся. – Так и просидел тут весь день?

Демьен спрыгнул на пол. – Я думал ты не придешь!

Эверард прижал его к себе, крепко обнимая. Демьен расчувствовался и снова начал всхлипывать.

– Перестань разводить сырость, – Эверард приподнял его, как ребенка, и усадил на край кровати. Демьен крепко держался за него, боясь хоть на миг выпустить из рук.

– Значит, ты не ненавидишь меня? – спросил он, когда Эверард присел рядом.

– Не ненавижу, – улыбнулся тот. – Какой же ты еще маленький и глупенький… Расстроился из-за такого радостного события.

– Ты теперь меня бросишь…

– Прекрати, – усмехнулся Эверард. – Мои чувства к тебе не зависят от того, сколько у меня детей.

– Ты меня не бросишь? Ты всё еще любишь меня?

– Да, я люблю тебя, – Эверард вытер его слезы и поцеловал. Демьен потянулся к нему, обнимая, неловко поглаживая шею и плечи, ожидая ответных ласк, но Эверард отстранился. – Не сегодня, малыш…

Не произошло этого ни на следующий день, ни через день, ни через неделю. Всё их общение ограничивалось теперь разговорами. Демьен не знал, что думать, терзаясь от желания и тоски. Он то винил во всем себя, то ревновал к Джулии, то мучался подозрением, что у Эверарда появилась любовница. А может, любовник?

Решив во всем разобраться, он подкараулил момент, когда Эверард остался в своем кабинете один, и юркнул к нему.

Мужчина лежал на диване, закинув ноги на подлокотник, и смотрел кино, что-то попивая. Заметив его, он подвинулся, уступая место.

– Что ты смотришь?

– Да какую-то маловразумительную фантастику.

– Интересно? – Демьен свернулся рядом, борясь с желанием обнять его.

– На один вечер, может, и интересно… – Эверард глотнул и отставил бокал в сторону.

Демьен закрыл глаза и потянулся к Эверарду губами. Тот засмеялся и, поцеловав его в висок, крепко обнял. Руки были зажаты, не в силах шелохнуться, Демьен несколько раз пытался начать разговор, но не решался.

– Ты больше не хочешь меня, да? – осмелившись, с грустью произнес он.

– Хочу, – Эверард перевел на него спокойный взгляд.

– Почему тогда мы больше не занимаемся любовью?

Эверард со вздохом отпустил его и, не спеша отвечать, уставился в экран. После той страсти, что снедала их дни напролет, его внезапная холодность была для Демьена подобна тем безграничным равнодушным просторам космоса, что протекали сейчас на экране. Он всё же сделал что-то такое, что навсегда охладило Эверарда. В груди стало больно.

– Я больше тебе не нужен? У тебя любовница? – в глазах Демьена стояли слезы. – Любовник?!

Эверард усмехнулся и посмотрел на него. Его взгляд, казалось, проникал в самый центр восприятия. – Забавно… Сначала ты плакал, когда я занимался с тобой сексом, теперь плачешь, что не занимаюсь.

Демьена била мелкая дрожь. Покраснев, он быстро приблизился к нему и порывисто поцеловал, обнимая одной рукой за шею, и кладя другую на ширинку.

Эверард рассмеялся и отстранил его. – Нет, здесь мы этим заниматься не будем.

– Пойдем ко мне! – в груди Демьена проснулась шальная надежда.

– Нет, – спокойно ответил Эверард. – «Здесь» значит «в этом доме».

– Но почему? Раньше же… – Демьен был растерян.

– Понимаешь, Джулию смущает не то, что ты здесь живешь, а что мы занимаемся здесь сексом.

Демьен покраснел.

– Теперь она вернулась, ждет ребенка, и я не хочу, чтобы хоть что-то ее травмировало.

– Но я хочу тебя… – расстроено прошептал Демьен.

– У тебя теперь есть квартира. Будем встречаться так часто, как только захочешь.

– Но я хочу жить с тобой! – Демьен был ошарашен предложением Эверарда.

– Живи, в чем проблема.

– Но я… – Демьен расплакался.

– Так, всё, разговор окончен.

 

Демьен был в отчаянии, Эверард поставил перед ним неразрешимую дилемму. Прошла еще неделя, и ничего не изменилось. Итого – две недели без секса, вел подсчет Демьен, лежа в своей комнате. Вообще-то он должен был идти в библиотеку на французский, но какой в этом смысл, если Франц опять куда-то завеется? Уж лучше полежать в теплой постели, чем сидеть в библиотеке и придумывать для него отмазки.

– Я так понял, ты наплевал на занятия? – в двери появился Франц.

– А ты разве никуда не идешь сегодня? – Демьен недовольно сложил руки на груди.

– Я разве куда-то хожу? – Франц закрыл дверь.

– А, ну да, конечно, – Демьен отвернулся. – Мне всё это неинтересно, я не хочу больше заниматься.

– Чем вызван твой приступ недовольства жизнью, помимо подростковой гормональной бури? – Франц присел рядом.

– Ничем, – буркнул Демьен.

– Серьезно, не загоняй себя в угол, поговори с кем-нибудь, со мной, например. Может, я тебе помогу или просто совет дам, да и просто расскажешь – полегчает. Мы же теперь почти как родные, – Франц усмехнулся.

Демьен молчал, не зная, что делать. Франц вздохнул и лег рядом на кровать.

– Эверард больше не спит со мной… – мрачно проговорил Демьен.

Франц оживился. – А с какого момента? Ты с ним говорил? Он объяснил, почему?

– Да, – Демьен кратко рассказал ему о своей дилемме. – Ты бы что сделал?

– Даже не знаю… На самом деле, я тут вообще никакого трагизма не вижу, оба варианта хороши. Ты хочешь заниматься сексом? – Франц лукаво посмотрел на него.

– Да…

– Ну так займись… с кем-нибудь.

– С кем? – покраснел Демьен.

– Да с кем угодно! С тем, кто тебе нравится, – Франц загадочно улыбнулся.

Демьен долго молчал, глядя на него, а потом произнес:

– Он запретил мне спать с другими мужчинами.

– Кто? Мой отец?!

– Да, Эверард.

– Папа отжигает! – Франц покатился со смеху. Демьену стало не по себе.

– Я обещал, что у меня никогда не будет ни одного мужчины кроме него.

– А с женщинами разрешил?

Демьен кивнул.

– Тогда не вижу проблемы!.. Или ты не хочешь? – Франц хитро прищурился. Похоже, всё это его порядком забавляло. – Ты хочешь с мужчиной, да? – он придвинулся ближе. Дыхание Демьена сбилось: Франц был так сексуален, так похож на своего отца, а он так давно не…

– Не надо…

– Хочешь, я… – Франц наклонился к его лицу, засунув руку ему в карман.

Его дыхание опаляло, Демьен задрожал, чувствуя, как чуткие пальцы трогают тело через ткань подкладки. Член моментально напрягся, но мысль, что это был Франц, а не Эверард, не давала покоя.

– Нет, я не хочу! – выдохнул Демьен.

– Если ты так страдаешь, давай, я тебе подрочу. Не понравится – я перестану, – прошептал Франц ему на ухо. Рука в кармане уже вовсю щупала напрягшийся орган. Прикосновение вызывало безумное желание. Щеки горели, дыхание было отрывистым.

– Соглашайся, – Франц сел удобнее, скрестив ноги по-турецки. Демьен, пораженный происходящим, лежал, не двигаясь. Прикоснувшись к его штанам, Франц начал расстегивать ремень.

– Не надо, – Демьен снова запротестовал, привстав и схватив его за руки. – Он не простит мне этого! Я же обещал…

– Не бойся, я же не сплю с тобой. Это просто… дружеская мастурбация, – Франц засмеялся. – Многие подростки так делают в твоем возрасте, – попробовал он успокоить его. – Я только ширинку расстегну, трусы снимать не буду.

Франц умело расстегнул штаны, нащупал через трусы его член и начал мелко двигать крайней плотью по головке.

Демьен часто дышал и стонал, стесняясь звука собственного голоса. Франц внимательно наблюдал за ним, увеличивая скорость. Рука двигалась так сильно, что головка периодически выскакивала из трусов. Демьен стонал, изгибался, подрагивал, безумно хотел кончить, но никак не мог, несмотря на высокий темп движений. И это казалось ему странным… Потом он понял, что Франц периодически пережимал уздечку, оттягивая заветный момент.

Держа член одной рукой через трусы, Франц намочил пальцы другой руки слюной и принялся ласкать то и дело выскакивающую из трусов головку. Ощущение было сумасшедшим!

– Я немного сниму трусы, а то так неудобно, – проговорил он и тут же полностью оголил его член. Прикосновение без трусов сопровождалось мелкой дрожью по всему телу. Теперь одна рука двигалась по стволу, а вторая массировала яички. Франц опускал трусы всё ниже и ниже, лаская внутреннюю часть бедер, прохаживаясь между ягодиц. Демьен дрожал, вскрикивал, поджимал ноги, чувствуя, что…

– Я сейчас кончу, – выдохнул он, но Франц, словно не слыша, только увеличил темп.

– О-о-о!.. О-о… о боже!.. – струя спермы выплеснулась на живот, потом еще и еще. Голова закружилась, в глазах стало темно. Демьен стонал в голос.

Франц уменьшил темп. Ладонь была измазана, и от этого движения становились еще более гладкими и приятными. Демьен зажмурился и с облегчением вздохнул.

– Ну вот… вижу, что полегчало, – Франц улыбнулся. – На, вытрись, – он протянул ему полотенце. В этот момент Демьен осознал, что здесь только что произошло. Кровь ударила в голову вместе со стыдом.

– Не говори никому, – он как ошпаренный вскочил с кровати и вытерся. – Только не говори Эверарду!.. Умоляю…

Демьен быстро натянул штаны вместе с трусами и выбежал прочь, позабыв, что это его комната. 


	15. Chapter 15

### 3

 

– Что желаете? – вежливый и величавый голос робота-бармена напоминал бархатистые голоса актеров прошлого века, словно внутри жестянки с электронными соединениями и микросхемами прятался какой-нибудь Кларк Гейбл или Ричард Гир. Вот уже полвека как корпорация «Elanta» цифровала не только голоса, но и мимику известных актеров.

– Бальзам, пожалуйста, – Франц присел на высокий табурет у стойки и оглянулся по сторонам: здесь его никто не знал, и он мог быть спокоен.

Этот осенний день в точности напоминал тот, когда он впервые встретил Джарета. Тогда, как и сегодня, заглянув в этот бар после занятий, он сидел за барной стойкой с таким же меланхоличным видом.

«Давно не видел такой красоты… Позвольте вас чем-нибудь угостить» – прозвучал тогда из-за спины мужской голос. Франц вздрогнул от неожиданности и тут же испытал целую гамму неприятных чувств: неужели он производил подобное впечатление? Захотелось развернуться и заехать наглецу ногой в лицо. Но когда он увидел говорившего, досада и ярость сменились удивлением. Перед ним стоял стильно одетый блондин. Он был так уверен в себе, что сразу напомнил Францу отца. Они разговорились. Незнакомец был умен и обаятелен, умело флиртовал, не выходя при этом за рамки, и это подкупало. Но сильнее всего в Джарете поражали его разноцветные глаза – один зеленый, другой голубой. Их странный внимательный взгляд казался Францу достаточной заменой темных колдовских глаз его отца. Испытать с Джаретом то, чего он не может себе позволить с Эверардом. Кажется, уже тогда у Франца появились эти мысли.

Незнакомец явно никогда не пересекался с его отцом, потому что обычно каждый, кто был хоть как-то знаком с Эверардом, тут же узнавал во Франце его отца. Не желая напугать своего нового приятеля, он ничего не рассказывал о своей родне и о себе. Не распространялся о своей жизни и Джарет. Франц не знал, кто он и чем занимается. Ничего, кроме имени. Впрочем, Франц при знакомстве представился по-другому, не исключено, что и имя Джарета тоже было фальшивкой… Во всем этом была своя прелесть: чем дольше длилась их странная связь, тем сильнее было чувство опасности. Они встречались, выпивали, разговаривали на посторонние темы, иногда Джарет прикасался к нему,  порывисто, страстно. И Франц при этом неизменно представлял Эверарда… Но пойти на большее он пока не решался: чего ждать от странного типа, о котором ничего неизвестно?

– Привет, Кристиан! – услышал он знакомый голос. Джарет смотрел пристально и самоуверенно. Взгляд его разноцветных глаз с каждым днем наполнялся всё большим нетерпением. «Если так пойдет дальше, однажды он меня просто изнасилует…» – отстраненно подумал Франц. Он не ответил на приветствие и лишь загадочно улыбнулся, отметив, как заводит мужчину его молчание.

– Поехали куда-нибудь? Надоело торчать в этом баре, – прошептал Джарет, наклонившись к его уху. Франц неопределенно пожал плечами.

Джарет расплатился за его выпивку, они сели в такси. Куда направлялась машина, Франц не имел ни малейшего представления, а его спутник явно не считал нужным об этом говорить. Было жутковато, и в то же время незнание возбуждало. Франц надеялся, что в случае чего сработают привитые отцом навыки самообороны. Он редко к ним прибегал, но в экстремальных ситуациях срабатывали инстинкты.

Джарет начал приставать к нему еще в машине. Одной рукой он обнимал его за талию, прохаживаясь другой по внутренней стороне бедра. Он хитро заглядывал в лицо, пытаясь поймать его взгляд. Франц не сопротивлялся, лишь чаще дышал, когда горачая ладонь скользила по паху.

– Нет, – он отстранился, как только Джарет сделал попытку поцеловать.

– Почему, Кристиан?

За всё время их знакомства они поцеловались всего один раз, и тогда Франц с сожалением понял, что в этом его новый приятель совсем не похож на Эверарда. Возможно, он идеализировал воспоминания о том волшебном моменте, когда ему было тринадцать и отец учил его целоваться, но их случайный поцелуй до сих пор горел у него на губах сладостным ожогом, упоительной отравой. И раз уж Франц решил обманывать себя…

– Нет, Джа. Нет.

Автомобиль приземлился в незнакомой части города. Франц старательно запоминал дорогу, пока они шли по улицам, пока поднимались по лестнице в одном из домов.

– Это твоя квартира? – спросил он, когда Джарет достал ключи и открыл дверь. Было еще не поздно уйти, но что-то заставляло Франца быть сумасшедшим. Неужели таким отчаянным его делало _это_ его тайное желание, в принципе невыполнимое по социальным меркам?

– Нет, одного знакомого, – Джарет пропустил его вперед. Звук захлопнувшейся двери совпал с тревожным биением сердца. «Ну, вот и все…» – Франц проводил взглядом ключи, исчезнувшие в кармане Джарета.

– Ты, кажется, переживаешь? – тот изучал его своими странными глазами. И вдруг накинулся с объятиями и поцелуями, оттеснив к стене. Его руки ласкали именно там, где надо и как надо. Прерывисто дыша, Франц закрыл глаза и тут же увернулся, почувствовав дыхание на губах.

– Хоть в шею можно?

– Да… наверное. Не знаю… – он пытался успокоить тревогу, но она не проходила. – Выпить у твоего друга есть что-нибудь… для храбрости? – Франц улыбнулся, стягивая плащ и искоса глядя на Джарета.

– У тебя это в первый раз?

– С мужчиной – в первый.

Джарет зачарованно смотрел, как Франц входит в комнату спиной, плавно ступая, словно крадущийся хищник. Столько грации, столько опьяняющей загадки. – Ты так сексуален, – он поймал его руку. – Почему ты не разрешаешь целовать себя?

– Целуй, – Франц равнодушно пожал плечами. – Но только не в губы, – добавил он, сощурив глаза, когда Джарет рванул было к нему. – Это обещание…

– Клятва?

– Что-то типа того, – засмеялся Франц, запрыгивая на кровать.

Джарет с видом заправского фокусника извлек откуда-то бутылку шампанского и театрально открыл ее.

– О! Вижу, ты готовился.

– Ты дразнишь меня, Кристиан… – Джарет протянул ему бокал. – Кем бы ни был этот человек, я отвоюю тебя у него, поверь.

Франц усмехнулся. – Клятву я дал сам себе. Но да, ты прав: из-за другого человека, – он с подозрением посмотрел в бокал.

– Раздевайся.

Хрипловатый голос Джарета словно ножом разрезал воздух в комнате, Франц облизнул губы, вот она – опасность. Улыбнувшись, он медленно стянул с себя тонкий свитер, и волосы рассыпались по плечам. Мужчина смотрел на него внимательно и… как-то странно. При этом левый глаз – зеленый – казался более пристальным, а голубой правый был исполнен истомы и предвкушения. Франц поежился.

– Ты прекрасен, – наконец произнес Джарет и достал из кармана какой-то черный чулок, который оказался повязкой на глаза. – Я сошел с ума, как только увидел тебя за стойкой того бара, и сразу решил, что ты будешь моим.

– Нет, – Франц отстранился, когда тот попытался завязать ему глаза. – Я еще не настолько тебе доверяю.

Джарет улыбнулся. – Я буду нежным с тобой, Крис… Ну пожалуйста!

Франц вздохнул. Надо было признать, что всё это сильно его пугало и возбуждало одновременно. Он определенно играл с чем-то, чего сам не знал. – Ладно.

В конце концов, руки оставались свободными, успокаивал он сам себя.

Джарет надел ему повязку на глаза, и тут же Франц порывисто вздохнул, почувствовав его руки на своей обнаженной груди. Он закусил губу. Джарет прикасался то к животу, то к паху, прокручивал соски, проводил пальцами по бокам и спине.

– Это возбуждает, не так ли: когда не знаешь, где я дотронусь в следующий раз?

Франц улыбнулся и изящно изогнулся, опираясь на вытянутые руки и подставляя шею поцелуям. Джарет прикоснулся губами к его ключице и куда-то исчез. Франц тяжело дышал, член ныл от напряжения, было жутковато, но он не двигался, прислушиваясь к звукам в комнате. Страшно даже представить, как отнесся бы к его рискованным играм отец, если бы узнал. А ведь в случае чего он даже не сможет позвать его на помощь…

– Не двигайся! – услышал он предупреждающий голос совсем близко, и к коже прикоснулся холодный металл. Франц внутренне дернулся и тут же подавил возникшую было дрожь. Джарет водил по его шее, соскам и животу опасной бритвой или очень острым ножом. Сердце молотило в груди, Франц пытался сдержать резкое дыхание, но не мог. Страх, как назло, не притуплял возбуждение. Похоже, его игры с опасностью зашли слишком далеко.

Когда Джарет разрезал его ремень, а потом и пояс брюк, наконец освободив перевозбужденный орган, Франц сдернул повязку с глаз.

– Нет, так не пойдет!

Джарет стоял перед ним совершенно голый. Он был довольно неплохо сложен, но почему-то вид его вздыбленной плоти не возбудил Франца, а скорее наоборот.

– Извини… Я, пожалуй, пойду, – сказал он и спрыгнул с кровати. Надрезанные штаны разъезжались. Он быстро спрятал опавший член и кинулся в коридор. Надо было успеть, пока Джарет не пришел в себя от удивления и не стал его задерживать.

Туфли, плащ под мышку, одной рукой зажать штаны, какой же он безрассудный дурак! Ах да, дверь закрыта на ключ… Франц ударил по замку ногой, вложив от стресса немного больше усилий, чем требовалось, и дверь с треском распахнулась. Всё, хватит приключений. Домой, домой…

 

Эверард сидел в холле. Рядом, обнимая его за локоть и забравшись на диван с ногами, расположился Демьен. Со стороны их посиделки могли выглядеть почти как семейная идиллия, если бы не кислое лицо Демьена. Эверард отчитывал его за плохую успеваемость, и Демьену уже начинало казаться, что Эверард – отец, которого у него никогда не было, возможно справедливый, но всё равно строгий. И это ему совсем не нравилось.

– Ты совершенно ничем не интересуешься, – голос Эверарда был спокойным, но смысл сказанного от этого не менялся.

– Интересуюсь, – Демьен насупился и еще сильнее прижался к его плечу.

– Чем?

– Тобой…

Эверард усмехнулся и посмотрел на него. Его взгляд при этом даже как будто бы потеплел, но тут же снова стал суровым. Демьену вдруг показалось, что Эверард только притворяется строгим, чтобы отчитать его.

– …и как стать лучше, чтобы нравиться тебе.

– Ты мне нравишься таким, какой ты есть, – Эверард задумчиво посмотрел перед собой. – Но я не хочу, чтобы вся твоя жизнь заключалась только во мне одном. Неужели ничем не хочешь заниматься?

«Сексом…» – пронеслось в голове Демьена, и он, покраснев, потянулся к уху любовника, но так и не осмелился произнести это вслух.

Эверард посмотрел на него, и Демьен заметил, как потемнели от желания его глаза. Он не смог сдержать счастливую улыбку: Эверард все-таки хочет его!!! Просто нужно… нужно что-то решить. Или решиться?

В этот момент во входную дверь вбежал растрепанный Франц, и, заметив их двоих, на секунду замер, одной рукой удерживая отчего-то спадающие штаны, другой – запахивая плащ на обнаженной груди.

– Э-э-э… всем привет! Все хорошо! – он кинулся к лестнице. Эверард и Демьен опешили.

– Что случилось? На тебе лица нет… – только и успел сказать Эверард, но Франц уже взмыл вверх, перепрыгивая через три ступеньки.

Демьен с тревогой проводил его взглядом. Что делать? Рассказать Эверарду? Но ведь он обещал Францу молчать… Вечно эта семья заставляла его решать непонятные ребусы и головоломки.

– Узнаю, что случилось, – Эверард привстал, но Демьен в ревностном порыве схватил его за руку.

– Я знаю, где он был! – выпалил он и тут же прикусил язык.

– Так, – Эверард сел обратно, глядя на него внимательно и удивленно. – Рассказывай.

– Э-м… – Демьен чувствовал, как от едкого стыда горит лицо. – Я видел его с одним мужчиной…

«В конце концов, я же не рассказываю про частые исчезновения Франца, а про тот случай я молчать не обещал» – пытался он успокоить свою совесть.

– Они… – Демьен испытал необъяснимую радость, когда заметил, как потемнело лицо Эверарда. Он пока еще не мог понять природу новых чувств. – В общем, этот мужчина показался мне подозрительным и… странным каким-то.

– Ты видел его всего раз?

– Да, но мне сразу стало ясно, что они… Ну, сам понимаешь, – Демьен потупил глаза.

Эверард тяжело опустился на спинку кресла. Его сосредоточенный взгляд скользил по полу.

– Когда это было?

– Давно… мы в тот день с тобой квартиру смотрели, а потом Жаклин взяла меня в магазин.

Эверард внимательно посмотрел на него и поднялся. – Хорошо.

– Мне кажется, Франц в опасности, – бросил Демьен вдогонку, неожиданно для самого себя.

– Я разберусь, Демьен. Не переживай.

Эверард направился к себе в кабинет. Идти к сыну сейчас не имело смысла, он только напугает его вопросами. Поразмышляв несколько минут в тишине, просчитав все возможные варианты, Эверард позвонил секретарю.

– Райан, перейди на закрытую линию.

– Хорошо, босс… Что случилось?

– Пробей данные на одного человека.

– Как его имя?

– Неизвестно.

– М-м… а как он выглядит?

– Демьен видел его издалека, так что, по сути, тоже неизвестно.

– Босс, в этом уравнении с иксами должны быть хоть какие-то известные данные, иначе, при всем старании, мне его не решить.

Эверард рассмеялся и тут же помрачнел. – Этот человек, возможно, встречается с моим сыном.

– Хорошо, установим слежку за Францем.

– Только аккуратнее, я его сам учил распознавать такие вещи. Теперь о делах текущих…

 

Демьен чувствовал себя препогано. Вернувшись в свою комнату, он, не разуваясь, завалился на кровать лицом вниз. Какое-то до жути противное чувство поселилось внутри, словно скользкая змея, от которой он не знал, как избавиться. Он чувствовал себя подлым предателем. Ведь Франц был к нему добр, внимателен и не рассказал… о том, что у них было тогда. А Демьен не сдержал обещания и все выложил Эверарду.

Но ведь он переживал за Франца, так ведь? Он хотел, чтобы всё было, как лучше. Мало ли кто этот мужчина и чего хочет…

С другой стороны, Франц сам может решать, с кем ему встречаться, а теперь получат все: и он, и Франц, и Жаклин. Вероятно. За что может влететь Джеки, Демьен точно не знал, но уже волновался.

И то, как он радовался, что Эверард расстроился и, возможно, разочаровался в своем сыне, делало его муки совести еще невыносимее. Он страдал и снова злорадствовал, то оправдывал себя, то обвинял… Ему хотелось пойти к Францу и узнать, что с ним случилось, но мешало чувство вины. Терзаниями он довел себя до почти лихорадочного состояния. Ему до слез хотелось, чтобы Эверард пришел и успокоил его, сказал, что любит и все хорошо… Демьен свернулся калачиком и заплакал.

 

Франц сидел перед зеркалом, но себя в нем не видел. Его расфокусированный взгляд скользил, ни на чем не задерживаясь. Он вспоминал, с каким остервенением полчаса назад в ванной драил мочалкой свою кожу. Наконец он накинул на плечи халат и спустился к отцу в кабинет. Внутри было темно, Франц включил свет голограмм и увидел, что Эверард лежит на диване.

– Пап, привет, – Франц с удивлением посмотрел на него. – Что-то случилось?

– Еще пока не знаю.

Приблизившись, Франц сел на подлокотник дивана. У него было странное чувство, словно отец знает о нем всё.

– Можно мне полежать рядом?

Эверард улыбнулся. – Ложись.

Франц прилег, положив голову Эверарду на плечо. Хотелось зарыться лицом между его подбородком и ключицей, прикоснуться носом к шее, почувствовать тепло родного и такого любимого существа.

Эверард медленно провел рукой по его голове, ласково перебирая шелковистые пряди, отчего у Франца по спине побежали мурашки. Эверард мягко поцеловал его в висок, словно бабочка коснулась крыльями. Едва различимо вздохнув, Франц в истоме прикрыл глаза. На лице маячила улыбка. Ему казалось, что от блаженства он стал почти невесомым.

– А помнишь, как в детстве? – прошептал он. – Я порой хочу снова стать маленьким, чтобы ты баюкал и держал меня на руках.

Эверард, улыбаясь, поцеловал его возле внешнего уголка глаза. – Для этого необязательно снова становиться ребенком.

– Но я теперь твоего роста, – Франц, смеясь, приподнялся на локте. – Я не умещусь у тебя на руках, чтобы можно было, например, покачать, убаюкать.

– Не вижу никаких преград, – глаза Эверарда глаза горели озорством и азартом. Франц приподнялся, поправляя распахнувшийся халат. Он был готов с радостью присоединиться к любым авантюрам отца и, улыбаясь, смотрел на него.

– Давай, располагайся, – сев, Эверард развел руки в приглашающем жесте.

– Как? – Франц, смеясь, попытался лечь ему на руки. Эверард обнял его и положил себе на колени, так что голова покоилась на левой руке, а нижняя часть спины и ноги – на диване.

– Ну вот, теперь совсем как в детстве?

– Почти, – Франц не скрывал обожания. – Я люблю тебя, пап…

Эверард наклонился и поцеловал его, едва соприкоснувшись губами. Его глаза мерцали нежностью, Франц задрожал, боясь моргнуть и упустить хоть каплю этого мгновения.

Эверард смотрел на сына, любуясь красотой и благородством его лица, вспоминая, как он рос и как менялся, но всегда оставался «папиным сыном». Между ними никогда не было секретов, неужели сейчас?..

Франц заметил, как внезапно нежность и бесконечное обожание в глазах Эверарда сменилось болью и грустью. Сердце тревожно ёкнуло.

– Пап, все в порядке? – он сжал его ладонь. Тот только улыбнулся.

– Мама?

– Она с сестрой в салоне, всё хорошо.

– А Демьен? Как у вас с ним?

Эверард со вздохом откинулся на спинку дивана. – Сложно… Только мне могла прийти в голову идея совместить под одной крышей жену и любовника.

 

Эверард не спал и смотрел в пустоту. В это время ночи мысли обычно носили мрачный и угнетающий характер. Эверард думал о проблемах в детройтской лаборатории, о Франце и незнакомце, о ситуации с Демьеном… Еще и этот хрен Бачовски неожиданно изобрел какую-то химеру, от которой сам теперь и загибался. Хотелось поехать в офис или как минимум зарыться в кабинете, но Джулия рядом давно заснула, прижимаясь к нему щекой, и незаметно вылезти из постели не было никакой возможности, а будить ее он совсем не хотел.

В дверь раздался настойчивый стук. Похоже, что в столь поздний час не спалось не ему одному. Эверард точно знал, кто это: никто в этом доме не станет ломиться в его с женой спальню, если только не пожар или что похуже.

– Кажется, это к тебе, – проснувшись, пробормотала Джулия, и Эверард расслышал недовольные нотки в ее голосе.

– Что случилось? – выйдя из комнаты, Эверард поморщился от света. Демьен стоял перед ним взлохмаченный, напряженный, как натянутая струна, с огромными и готовыми заплакать глазами. Казалось, он что-то хочет сказать, но никак не может решиться.

– В следующий раз, пожалуйста, не ломись в эту дверь, особенно ночью.

Демьен как-то сразу поник. – Хорошо.

– Что случилось? Это не могло подождать до утра?

Демьен тяжело вздохнул и опустил голову, а потом вдруг, всхлипнув, бросился ему на шею. Эверард обнял его и мягко рассмеялся. При всем своем трагизме ситуация казалась довольно комичной.

– Успокойся, – он расслабляюще погладил его по спине. – Тише, всё хорошо.

– Я люблю тебя! Я не могу так! Мне кажется, ты за что-то сердишься на меня…

– И из-за этого ты не спишь?

– Я… – Демьен отстранился, в его голубых глазах проглянула истома. – Я хочу тебя… Давай я?.. Я что угодно могу сделать! – заполошно и довольно громко произнес он. Эверард покосился на дверь.

– Подожди меня внизу.

Джулия не спала, Эверард присел на край кровати. В ночной тишине можно было расслышать звуки, недоступные днем: где-то лаяла собака, мимо дома пролетел автомобиль. Но город, в отличие от их района, никогда не спал.

– Пойду проведу воспитательную беседу, – усмехнувшись, Эверард посмотрел на жену.

Джулия покачала головой. – Он хочет заняться с тобой сексом, и поэтому разбудил нас в три ночи?

– Больше он этого делать не будет, поверь, – Эверард наклонился к Джулии, глядя в призрачном ночном свете в ее глаза. – Прости…

– Всё хорошо.

– Сможешь уснуть?

– Похоже, что нет. Помоги мне, – она улыбнулась.

– Загипнотизировать? – он засмеялся.

– Ага…

Он прижался к ее губам.

– Быстро или медленно?

– Лучше медленно, а то от быстрого способа я дезориентируюсь.

– Тогда, пусть твое тело примет удобное положение. На счет «десять» ты будешь совершенно расслабленна, – голос Эверарда стал мягким, Джулия улыбнулась и закрыла глаза, чувствуя, как расслабляется тело и тяжелеют веки. – Чем больше число, тем глубже ты погружаешься в состояние приятного сна. Один… Сейчас расслабляются мышцы головы и лица…

 

Демьен сидел в холле и вспоминал, как сегодня на этом самом диване Эверард отчитывал его за неуспеваемость, как он рассказал о Франце, и от нетерпения дергал ногой.

– Демьен, иди сюда, – Эверард спустился с лестницы. Демьен поднялся и бросился к  нему.

– Почему ты так долго? – нетерпеливо спросил он, но, увидев, как изменилось его лицо, тут же понял бестактность вопроса.

– Джулия передавала тебе пламенный привет, – холодно произнес Эверард. Демьен насупился.

– Проведи со мной немного времени…

Эверард снисходительно улыбнулся. – Есть хочешь? Харука спит, но я и сам неплохо готовлю.

Демьен поднял на него довольные глаза. Одна единственная фраза поменяла его настроение в корне. Он чувствовал, как его распирает от счастья и довольства жизнью. – Я не ужинал, – промурлыкал он. Хотелось прыгать вокруг Эверарда, а еще лучше броситься ему на шею и расцеловать.

Когда Эверард готовил яичницу с беконом, Демьен сидел за столом и в нетерпении грыз листик салата: от запаха жареной свинины и от внезапного голода можно было сойти с ума.

– Кто этот человек? Ты узнал? – спросил он, наблюдая, как Эверард выкладывает на тарелку обжаренный бекон и золотистый лук кольцами.

– Какой? – Эверард разбил в сковороду четыре яйца. Он сразу понял, о ком говорит Демьен, и неприятно напрягся, но виду не подал.

– Тот, который был с Францем.

– Узнал, – Эверард отложил лопатку и повернулся к нему. Демьен застрял взглядом на распахнувшемся на груди халате. Мысль, что на мужчине нет белья, не давала покоя. В голове всплыло воспоминание, как они в последний раз занимались любовью, как страстно Эверард брал его, доводя до исступления…

– Это его преподаватель, – Эверард отвернулся к плите.

– Какой преподаватель? – Демьен успел забыть, о чем они говорили. В штанах было невыносимо тесно.

– Тот мужчина – университетский преподаватель Франца. Они не встречаются. Тебе всё показалось.

– Вот как, – Демьен неожиданно расстроился.

– Тебе яйцо с обеих сторон обжаривать?

– Да. А ты как любишь?

– Я люблю с одной, – Эверард разложил еду по тарелкам и достал из холодильника маринованные помидоры.

– А давай поедим в подвале и кино заодно посмотрим! – Демьен решил во что бы то ни стало соблазнить Эверарда.

– Что будем смотреть? – спросил тот, когда они спустились и в комнате зажглись неоновые лампы.

Он поставил тарелки на пол, Демьен тут же сел на белый ковер, подогнув под себя ноги. Он выглядел довольным, каким Эверард, кажется, никогда его не видел.

– Может, что-нибудь… эротическое? – запинаясь, предложил Демьен.

Не сдержав улыбку, Эверард смерил его смеющимся взглядом. – Уверен? А я думаю, что с эротикой у нас ничего не выйдет. Я уж молчу о порно.

– Почему?

– Да ты от одного этого слова до сих пор заливаешься краской, – Эверард открыл шкаф с цифровыми носителями. – А проводить время с краснеющим букой мне как-то неохота…

– Вот и буду избавляться от стеснительности, – проглотив обиду, Демьен попытался содрать ноготь на ноге. – Как еще мне это сделать?

– Твоя воля, – хитро улыбаясь, Эверард включил плазму. – Но все перемены должны произойти в твоей голове. Можно смотреть фильмы хоть до упису, но если подспудно считать, что это плохо и грязно, ничего не изменится.

На экране появилось изображение, Демьен сглотнул. Он даже не разобрал толком что это, но уже остолбенел от смущения. Было совестно смотреть, но он не мог оторвать взгляда, тем более что сам предложил. Еще и эти сладострастные стоны, льющиеся в помещение буквально с первого кадра…

Эверард же смотрел кино, как ни в чем не бывало, опираясь спиной о диван, прижав к груди тарелку и спокойно закусывая яичницу помидорами, словно показывали программу новостей. Только губы иногда иронично изгибались: похоже, забавляла его реакция.

Демьен взял свою тарелку и сосредоточился на происходящем в кадре. Это было тело. Чья-то изгибающаяся спина и попа, по которой стекали струи воды. А еще руки. Чьи-то руки, ласкающие эту спину. И стоны… Демьен сглотнул. Вроде как ничего чрезмерно откровенного. Он уже видел и испытывал вещи посерьезнее. Отчего тогда этот дикий стыд, от которого он боялся даже шелохнуться лишний раз? Как же он будет соблазнять Эверарда, если даже смотреть на него сейчас стесняется?

«О-о, да!.. Да!» – «Наслаждайся, детка. У тебя давно не было мужчины…» – доносилось с экрана. Демьен постарался как можно тише проглотить кусочек бекона. Это было невыносимо, он осторожно глянул на Эверарда. Тот, судя по всему, уже давно смотрел не на экран, а на него.

– Что? – выдавил Демьен.

Эверард не выдержал и захохотал. – То, как ты смотришь эротику, интереснее самого фильма.

Демьен напряженно молчал.

– Тебя это хоть заводит? – Эверард провел рукой по его паху,  Демьен почувствовал, как дернулся левый глаз. Кровь прилила туда, где сейчас была рука любовника. Да, он возбудился, но не от фильма. Сейчас он это понял: кроме дикого стыда кино ничего не вызвало.

– Давай займемся любовью… – еле слышно произнес он.

– Сначала доешь всё, – Эверард убрал руку и выключил фильм.

Демьен быстро опустошил тарелку и, пока Эверард искал что-то другое для просмотра, разделся до трусов.

– Может, комедию? – Эверард развернулся и, увидев его, помрачнел. Демьен, отчаянно краснея, развел ноги в стороны, на трусиках в том месте, где в ткань упиралась головка, было влажное пятнышко, но глаза его при этом выглядели испуганными. Эверард сел на диван напротив. Уперев ладонь в подбородок, он молчал и как-то странно на него смотрел, грустно и сурово.

– Одевайся, – наконец изрек он ледяным тоном.

Демьен вздрогнул и, поднявшись, потянулся было к своим вещам, но потом передумал и быстро скинул трусы, с вызовом демонстрируя свой эрегированный член.

Эверард заметил тот самый бескомпромиссный взгляд, который не так часто проявлялся у подростка, и, усмехнувшись, откинулся на спинку дивана. Этот взгляд, когда голубые глаза загорались дерзостью на еще недавно покорном и печальном лице, он видел всего пару раз. Нет, если сейчас что-то сказать, Демьен стушуется, а Эверард хотел досмотреть спектакль до конца, и он не ошибся.

Демьен подошел и сел ему на колени, раздвинув ноги. Похоже, сейчас он пьянел от собственной смелости и вседозволенности. Эверард мягко провел ладонью по его груди, и Демьен выгнулся ему навстречу, запрокинув голову. Эверард с наслаждением и затаенной тоской любовался его хрупким телом, его красотой, еще не до конца проявившейся, но уже отравлявшей своей изысканностью и странностью. Веки Демьена сладостно трепетали, Эверард бегло прикоснулся к его соскам, прошелся по животу, и член мальчишки дернулся, выпуская прозрачную капельку смазки. Демьен глубоко дышал, облизывая губы. Эверард сжал его орган рукой, Демьен застонал и прижался к нему, ловя ртом губы. Их языки переплелись, Демьен ликовал.

Вдруг Эверард прервал поцелуй и усадил его рядом на диван. Демьен попытался притянуть его к себе, но тот остался на месте, вновь сдержанный и спокойный.

– Вот как… – Демьен был готов заплакать от нестерпимой обиды и желания. – Мы не будем больше заниматься сексом, да?.. Но ведь ты меня хочешь! – он потянулся рукой к его ширинке, но Эверард убрал его руку и тяжело вздохнул.

– Кажется, я тебе уже все объяснил, – сказал он твердо. – В этом доме у нас секса не будет.

– Почему Франц всегда такой добрый, а ты такой?.. – Демьен не договорил.

Эверард хмыкнул. – Франц может позволить себе такую роскошь: у него есть папа, который всех поставит на место.

– Но почему?! Почему ей можно, а мне нельзя?.. – Демьен прижал ладони к глазам. – Вы спите в одной кровати, я тоже хочу спать рядом с тобой, как тогда на яхте! – его крик перешел во всхлипывания. – Я скучаю по тем дням… Тогда мне по крайней мере не нужно было ни с кем тебя делить.

– Ты разводишь трагедию на пустом месте.

– Я люблю тебя, – Демьен громко всхлипнул и порывисто обнял Эверарда, мокрый нос уткнулся ему в щеку.

– Если ты не понимаешь очевидного, – спокойно произнес мужчина. – То просто будешь делать, как я скажу.

Демьен снова всхлипнул, на этот раз уже совершенно обреченно.

– Иди к себе, оденься потеплее и возьми ключи от квартиры, – смягчив тон, произнес Эверард и поцеловал его в губы. Демьен зарыдал ему в рот, зажмурив глаза, но Эверард не разорвал поцелуя. Он долго ласкал ртом дрожащие губы, пока Демьен не расслабился и не перестал реветь.

– Теперь иди к себе и сделай всё, как я просил. Жди меня в холле… Нет, лучше на кухне.

Эверард оставил Демьена одеваться, а сам занес посуду и поднялся к себе в спальню. В ночном свете стеклянные бусы приятно мерцали, Джулия спала. Эверард зашел в гардеробную и переоделся. Жену не разбудил ни звук открывающихся дверей, ни звон занавесок:  ее сон был мирным и спокойным, как он и внушил. Улыбнувшись, Эверард наклонился над ней и прошептал:

– Ты проснешься утром бодрая и полностью отдохнувшая, с прекрасным настроением.

 

Эверард, как и рассчитывал, нашел Демьена на кухне. Тот сидел на стуле молча, уже не всхлипывал, но слезы продолжали течь по щекам. Рядом на полу стояли два чемодана.

– Ого! Ты куда-то собираешься? Переезжаешь? – хмыкнул Эверард.

Демьен оторопело посмотрел на любовника. До него не сразу дошел смысл сказанного. Да и в такой одежде Эверарда он еще не видел. Тот был одет в мотто-костюм из кожи и противоударных композитных материалов и такую же куртку с системой лазерных наслоений.

– А разве ты не сказал взять ключи? – Демьен вытер лицо.

– Но я не говорил тебе паковать чемоданы. Нет, если ты хочешь, то я тебя подброшу вместе с ними, – Эверард поднял его вещи.

– Нет!!! – Демьен попытался выхватить их у него из рук.

– Тогда иди в гараж, я отнесу их в твою комнату. И, пожалуйста, в следующий раз без самодеятельности.

 

Стальные двери автоматически раскрылись. Медленно, слишком медленно. Демьену хотелось кричать и прыгать на сиденье, лишь бы это произошло скорее. Наконец они выехали, вернее, вылетели из гаража. Эверард, управляя байком, сразу набрал скорость, и Демьен, сидя за его спиной, удовлетворенно закусил губу: теперь всё было правильно, они мчались как ветер. Он обнимал любовника за талию, прижимаясь так тесно, как только мог, стремясь слиться с ним воедино. Сердце бешено стучало от восторга, и Демьен хотел, чтобы Эверард знал, как он счастлив.

В городе от огней было светло, как днем, ночь сгущалась выше, где мелькали машины и такси, байкерам же можно было ездить только на первом уровне над землей, и здесь был неоновый день. Но и для этой полосы они ехали слишком быстро, то и дело тут и там мелькали едва заметные вспышки.

– А нам ничего не будет за то, что мы так едем? – задыхаясь от скорости и восхищения, спросил Демьен по передатчику в шлеме.

– Могут оштрафовать! Зато повеселимся! – засмеялся Эверард.

Демьен прижался к нему еще теснее, сердце щемило, на глаза набегали слезы, на этот раз от безумного счастья.

В голове не укладывалось, что всего полчаса назад он ревел от... А почему он плакал? Этого он уже тоже не мог понять, словно всё происходящее было совсем на другом полюсе его существования, на изнаночной стороне мира. Но и эти мысли вылетели из головы, как только Эверард сделал крутой вираж и Демьен чуть не свалился с байка.

– Что ты делаешь?!! – закричал он, слыша, как тот смеется в ответ.

Наконец они выехали за город и приземлились недалеко от трассы. Неоновая феерия осталась в стороне. Чувствовалось приближение рассвета. Демьен с трудом сполз с мотоцикла и, сняв шлем, понял, что ноги отказываются держать. Коленки тряслись от волнения.

– Что, укатал я тебя? – Эверард притянул его обратно на байк, лицом к себе.

– Ты сумасшедший, – блаженно улыбаясь, Демьен уткнулся лбом ему в грудь. – И я люблю тебя…

– Надо же, даже вспотел, – Эверард провел рукой по его влажным волосам. – Боевое крещение, будешь теперь мальчиком городских джунглей.

Демьен улыбнулся. – А у дяди Фернандо в саду росли апельсины.

– Соскучился по дяде? – Эверард хитро прищурился.

– Просто уже не верится, что всё это было правдой: и сад, и размеренные дни, чтение до обеда и прогулки после. Так тихо и спокойно. Когда в тот год созрели апельсины, я ел их прямо с деревьев… Дядя так трепетно ко мне относился, никогда не ругал, совсем не так как ты… – Демьен не успел договорить, губы Эверарда жадно приникли к его рту, он задохнулся от страсти и волной нахлынувших чувств. Язык двигался во рту так, словно Эверард не меньше по нему изголодался. Демьен постанывал, отвечая на поцелуй, насколько мог поспеть за любовником. Голова кружилась, член ныл, дыхания не хватало. Руки Эверарда были везде.

– А вдруг нас увидят? – прервав поцелуй и тяжело дыша, спросил Демьен.

– Да-а, если нас схватят с поличным, то мне дадут больше, чем ты весишь, – засмеялся Эверард и залез рукой ему в ширинку.

– Хочешь, я мог бы притворяться девочкой в публичных местах? И мы могли бы гулять и целоваться где угодно?..

– Без разницы, – Эверард двинул рукой по его члену, и Демьен застонал, откидываясь спиной на сидение. – Хоть мальчик, хоть девочка, тебе всего тринадцать…

Эверард, не отрываясь, смотрел на лицо Демьена, жадно впитывая его эмоции. Ох, как же он стонал! Пытался сдержаться, закусив пухленькую губу, но не мог. Хотелось взять его прямо сейчас, здесь, на байке. Но после месяца воздержания Демьен явно был не готов, а у Эверарда были далеко идущие планы на эту ночь, точнее на то, что от нее осталось.

Демьен кончил почти сразу. Он так соскучился, так давно этого ждал. После оргазма и изматывающих эмоций он чувствовал себя уставшим, но Эверард явно не собирался заканчивать их рандеву.

– Я знаю, что тебе нужно, – сказал он, усаживая его себе за спину и заводя мотор. – Кофе поможет тебе взбодриться.

Было пять часов утра. Небо на востоке озарилось красным. Они завтракали в маленьком кафе у дороги, и Демьен вновь и вновь поражался, как он сейчас счастлив. Он думал, что этот момент безграничного ликования с лихвой окупает всё плохое, что было, и всё, что будет. Ради этого блаженного мгновения он готов был заранее простить всё, что угодно. Видеть улыбающееся лицо Эверарда в свете розовых лучей рассвета и касаться его одной рукой во время завтрака – ничего не могло быть лучше!..

Когда они приехали в квартиру, Демьен поразился, как там всё изменилось. Все комнаты уже были обставлены мебелью, почти везде на стенах висели огромные черно-белые и цветные фотографии, на каждой из которых был он, один или с Францем. Его тело, ничем не прикрытое, в немыслимых позах, в таком нереальном масштабе. У Демьена закружилась голова.

– Ты же не хочешь здесь жить, – ответил на его удивление Эверард. – Я всё благоустроил по своему вкусу.

– Но так не честно! – Демьен, смеясь, обнял его за талию. – Это моя квартира! Ты мне ее подарил!

– Да, но ты не хочешь ее оформлять. Так что я буду делать с ней всё, что захочу… Как и с тобой! – Эверард схватил хохочущего подростка под мышку и понес в спальню.

– Я всё равно тут всё переделаю! – Демьен театрально надул губы, когда любовник бросил его на постель и стянул с брыкающихся ног штаны.

– Вот и хорошо, – засмеялся Эверард.

– Но жить тут всё равно не буду!!! – настаивал Демьен. Раздев его до трусов, Эверард остановился.

– Ты напоил меня кофе, я теперь спать не смогу… – Демьен смутился и притих под его немигающим взглядом.

– А с чего ты решил, что я дам тебе спать?

От услышанного Демьен едва не взмыл под потолок. Взгляд Эверарда искушал. Демьен вдруг понял, что теперь наконец-то можно всё, и бросился ему на шею, целуя, судорожно вздрагивая от прикосновений и пытаясь стащить с него байкерский костюм. Но тонкая кожано-полимерная броня не пускала к любимому телу, хотя пальцами он отчетливо чувствовал под ней тренированные мышцы.

– Вот дьявол! Да, где ж тут замок?! – не выдержал он. Эверард засмеялся и, встав, расстегнул молнию.

– А-а, вот где… – пробормотал Демьен, с замирающим сердцем глядя, как одежда ложится к ногам Эверарда. Под костюмом ничего не было, член мужчины стоял в полной боевой готовности. Глаза Демьена затуманились, собственной орган, кажется, напрягся еще сильнее.

Демьен готов был скулить от желания, когда Эверард целовал его губы, шею, грудь. Тяжесть его тела опьяняла истомой.

Отстранившись, Эверард сел на колени и поднял бедра Демьена, складывая его вдвое и практически заставляя стоять на плечах. Он не без удовольствия отметил, что тело подростка было гибким, каким без тренировок можно быть только в столь юном возрасте. Поцеловав его приподнятые вверх и до невозможности открытые сейчас ягодицы, Эверард скользнул языком между ними, прикасаясь к нежному и тугому анусу.

– Ты снова стал девственником, – шутя проронил он.

– Ты… не был со мной… месяц, – вес тела давил на грудную клетку, Демьен едва дышал. – У тебя есть… смазка? – в этот раз без нее он едва ли обойдется.

– Конечно, – Эверард хитро улыбнулся и продолжил прерванное занятие. Он ласкал его член и вылизывал промежность.

Тяжело дыша и постанывая от наслаждения, Демьен смотрел в темные, соблазняющие глаза любовника. Его лицо находилось до невозможности близко, и Эверард как специально не сводил с него глаз.

– Не опускай ноги, – он выдавил любрикант ему между ног. Смазка была холодной, и Демьен вздрогнул, но тут же теплая ладонь размазала ее по промежности. Палец вошел в тугое отверстие, и через мгновение еще один. Демьен зажмурился – знакомое и такое долгожданное ощущение. Когда к двум пальцам добавился третий, он задрожал.

– Становись на колени, – Эверард отпустил его и помог перевернуться. – Так сейчас будет слишком больно…

Он с наслаждением шлепнул его по-мальчишески маленьким, но сочным ягодицам. Демьен вздрогнул и еще шире раздвинул ноги. Он чувствовал себя пьяным, сердце стучало где-то у горла, член пульсировал и жаждал разрядки. Демьен в нетерпении сжал его рукой, пока пальцы любовника проворачивались в анусе. Страха не было, только какое-то немыслимое волнение.

– Расслабься, – голос Эверарда заставил тело содрогнуться, словно пройдясь по всем чувствительным местам сразу, и тут же на смену пальцам к анусу прижался член.

– А-а-а!!!… – Демьен не смог сдержать вскрика. Смазки было много, и член входил легко, но первое движение внутрь показалось болезненным. Второе уже менее, а третье…

– О-о-о!.. – ему показалось, что он кончит сразу. Прямо сейчас.

Третье движение опалило его изнутри, бедра конвульсивно дернулись, и Демьен сжав зубы и зажмурив глаза, стал подаваться назад, подмахивая. Стенки ануса сокращались конвульсивно и совершенно беспорядочно… Такое с ним было впервые.

Но Эверард не дал ему кончить. Перевернув его на спину, он снова задрал его ноги и вошел, удерживаясь на полусогнутых ногах.

– А-А-А!!!

Член входил полностью и под невероятным углом. Вскрикивая, Демьен метался и расширенными глазами смотрел, как большой орган любовника магическим образом исчезает в его маленькой попке, пронзая его внутри, казалось, насквозь. Наслаждение было мучительным, зрелище завораживало и сводило с ума. По члену прошла мелкая дрожь, и сперма выплеснулась ему в лицо.

Эверард усмехнулся, но не остановился. – Когда ты кончаешь, твой зад так сладко сжимается и пульсирует…

Демьен зажмурился. Казалось бы, что может быть немыслимей того, что сейчас с ним происходит? И всё же эта фраза вогнала его в краску, даже в таком странном положении кверху задом, как сейчас.

Эверард вытащил член и, повернувшись к нему спиной, снова вошел. У Демьена глаза полезли на лоб. Невероятное, расширяющее его и без того уже растянутый анус проникновение.

– НЕТ!

– Я разве не предупреждал… что буду делать с тобой… что захочу?.. – Эверард входил в него на всю длину. – Больно?.. – неожиданно спросил он.

– Н-нет… – Демьен не мог определить точно, но это была не боль. Точнее боль, но какая-то другая, заставляющая его извиваться от интенсивного наслаждения, вскрикивать и стонать. Член снова набух, и опять Демьену казалось, что он сейчас кончит. Разве такое бывает? Всё, что здесь сейчас с ним происходило, было слишком невероятным.

Красивые гладкие ягодицы любовника двигались вверх-вниз совсем близко, Демьену безумно хотелось к ним прикоснуться, но обе его руки удерживали тело в вертикальном положении. Спина болела.

– Эверард… – жалобно простонал он. – Я не гимнаст…

Эверард засмеялся и вышел из него. Со вздохом облегчения Демьен вытянулся на постели. Все мышцы ныли.

– Возьми меня лежа, – прошептал он, закрывая глаза от усталости.

– Пойдем, – Эверард потянул его за руку. Демьену захотелось захныкать: почему его любовник так любил экстремальный секс? Эверард, казалось, почувствовал его настроение и взял на руки.

– Куда мы идем? – веки были безумно тяжелыми. – Я так хочу спать.

– Вода тебя освежит, – придерживая его одной рукой, Эверард открыл ванную.

Чуть теплая вода действительно взбадривала. Уже через минуту обливаний у Демьена появилось желание, а главное силы, куда-нибудь удрать.

– Всё! Хватит! – отфыркиваясь, он прижимался к груди любовника, но спрятаться не удавалось. Эверарду словно доставляло удовольствие направлять струю воды ему в лицо. – Я бодрый и полный сил! – кричал Демьен. – Хватит! Я готов на любые акробатические трюки! Всё!

Эверард смеялся в голос от его визгов и наконец сделал воду теплее.

Повернув к себе его голову, Эверард поцеловал его. Демьен провел руками по его бедрам и ягодицам, а потом неожиданно для самого себя сжал их ладонями. Эверард чувственно укусил его за нижнюю губу. От удивления Демьен пискнул и открыл глаза. В зрачках Эверарда полыхало вожделение, от этой картины член Демьена приподнялся и уперся любовнику в ногу.

– Сделай так еще раз… – прошептал тот, и Демьен, краснея, повторил движение и чувственно сжал его ягодицы.

Эверарду нравилось то, что он делает!!! Его это явно заводило! Демьену хотелось кричать от восторга.

– Держись, – Эверард обвил его руки вокруг своей шеи и, приподняв, надел на член.

Демьен снова бился в судорогах наслаждения, потеряв счет времени. Он уже не помнил, кто он и где, не слышал вскрикиваний, льющихся из собственного горла. И только когда Эверард застонал и, с силой войдя в него, замер, изливаясь, Демьену показалось, что он оглох и ослеп…

Словно в забытьи он почувствовал, как Эверард поставил его на колени в ванну и нежно скользнул языком по краям его растянутой дырочки. Уткнувшись лицом в сложенные руки, Демьен глухо застонал. Он был не в силах продолжать, но анус то судорожно сжимался, то расслаблялся, без труда пропуская язык любовника…

Окончательно Демьен пришел в себя уже на постели в спальне. Эверард застегивал молнию на своем байкерском костюме.

– Что случилось? – встревожено спросил Демьен, за окном было светло, как днем. – Который час?

– Всё в порядке, ты заснул, – Эверард наклонился и поцеловал его. – Сейчас девять, можешь спокойно спать здесь, пока не выспишься.

– А ты? – Демьен начал волноваться.

– Я еду на работу.

– В этой одежде? – Демьен улыбнулся. – И на байке?

– Переоденусь в офисе.

– У тебя там тоже гардероб, как на яхте?

– Да, как на яхте, – Эверард улыбнулся. – А ты высыпайся. Проголодаешься – еда на кухне. Захочешь домой – звони Райан. Хотя нет… она будет занята. Лучше Жаклин или Францу.

– Спасибо! – Демьен вскочил с кровати и, бухнувшись на колени, обнял ноги Эверарда. – Я так счастлив!!! А ты?..

Эверард, улыбаясь, смотрел в его лазурные глаза, невинные, полные восторга и надежды. – Я тоже счастлив, малыш… 


	16. Chapter 16

### 4

 

После обеда на связь вышла Райан.

Отдел генетиков как раз отчитывался о провалившемся эксперименте в Детройте. Сидя в своем рабочем кабинете, Эверард видел на голографическом экране, как напряжены их лица. Эксперты так и не сказали ничего нового... Когда раздался сигнал, он переключился на закрытую линию.

– Мы засекли его, – услышал он голос секретаря. – Наш клиент сидит за столиком уличного кафе, на Малбери-стрит. Франц с ним, даю картинку, – на голо-экране появилось изображение. У Эверарда ёкнуло сердце: его Франц сидел с каким-то самоуверенным блондином за столиком. Грудь наполнилась болью и чем-то похожим на ревность, но, похоже, его мальчик не выглядел особо счастливым.

– Приблизь, – он удивился металлу в собственном голосе. – Уже узнали, кто это?

– Да, это Джарет Джарли. Сорок два года, холост, детей нет. Снимает квартиру в Хамильтон-Хайтс. Служил в пехоте, но был разжалован за драки и аморальное поведение.

– Интересно, что они вкладывают в это понятие, – усмехнулся Эверард.

– Не знаю, – Райан засмеялась и продолжила: – Потом устроился корреспондентом. Был уволен за невыполнение рабочих обязанностей.

– Каких конкретно?

– Тексты, наверное, не сдавал вовремя, – пошутила она. – Безуспешно лечился от алкоголизма, помимо этого у него пристрастие к опиатам. Три месяца назад расстался с любовником из-за постоянных драк. Имя любовника пока неизвестно, если надо – выясню…

– Чем он сейчас занимается?

– Можно сказать, вольный журналист.

– Интересная картина вырисовывается, – Эверард внимательно рассматривал необычное лицо. – Что за кафе? Кто там сейчас из наших?

– Они в «Cha Cha's», Роберт сидит в ресторане «Casa Bella», это изображение с его камеры. Я на углу Хестер-стрит.

– Постарайся, чтобы Франц тебя не видел. Я сейчас буду.

Машина прилетела в итальянский квартал довольно быстро. Аромат сладкого печенья из ближайшей кофейни, коих здесь было немало, смешивался со зловонным запахом из канализационных люков. Над головой между сверкающими небоскребами лавировали аэро-авто, под ногами же был грязный тротуар, брошенные окурки и сваленные в кучу мешки с мусором.

Его сын и Джарет Джарли всё еще сидели в кафе и, кажется, выясняли отношения. Отправив Райан в офис, Эверард расположился в «Casa Bella» за одним из столиков на улице. Всё происходящее в кафе через дорогу было ему прекрасно видно, а при желании и находящиеся в «Cha Cha's» могли заметить его. Блондин сидел к нему спиной. Роберт направил изображение с камеры на ноутбук, Эверард вставил в ухо наушник, но услышал лишь звон посуды и смех официанток: Франц и Джарет напряженно молчали.

– Послушай, – наконец сказал Франц. – Я прошу прощения. Хорошо? И на этом мы расходимся.

– Ты никуда не пойдешь, – ответил Джарли, и у Эверарда, наблюдавшего за всем этим, брови поползли вверх. Парень явно не знал, с кем связался.

Франц засмеялся. – Меня этот разговор порядком достал.

После занятий Франц шатался по городу, погруженный в свои мысли, когда за руку его одернул Джарет. «Какого черта?» – Франц думал отшить его раз и навсегда, но понял, что без разговора не обойдется. Видимо, этот придурок следовал за ним от самого университета.

– Но почему, Кристиан, почему вдруг? Скажи, я что-то не так сделал? Я ведь терпел все твои причуды: то ты не отвечаешь на поцелуи, то вдруг, когда у нас, наконец-то, доходит до постели, срываешься и, не прощаясь, убегаешь… – самоуверенность на лице мужчины сменилась растерянностью. Эверард усмехнулся, почему-то испытывая облегчение. Он мог бы посочувствовать блондину, однако, мягко говоря, симпатии этот тип у него не вызывал.

– Ну всё, я понял, что мои извинения и объяснения до жопы… – Франц сорвал сумку со спинки стула и закинул ее на плечо. – Счет, пожалуйста! – он выглядел раздраженным, каким Эверард его никогда не видел. Похоже, затянувшаяся сцена его порядком достала.

Джарет казался жалким. – Ты разбиваешь мне сердце…

Эверард сглотнул, сейчас он чувствовал в точности то же самое.

– Прости, но мое сердце давно разбито! – в голосе Франца послышались нотки пронизывающей боли и тоски.

Эверард пришел в смятение: его сын был так несчастен? Почему? Где и что он недосмотрел? В грудь словно вонзили нож. Сильнее всего ему сейчас хотелось вмешаться, поговорить с Францем не откладывая, но он держал себя в руках, насколько мог, и выжидал.

Франц поднялся.

– Кем… разбито? – Джарет схватил его за руку.

Похоже, пора было открывать карты, Эверард отключил связь и сложил ноут.

– Отпусти, – лицо Франца стало каменным. – По хорошему прошу…

В этот момент, подняв глаза, он увидел за столиком на противоположной стороне улицы кого-то сильно похожего на… отца. Или это он и был? Как? Здесь, в это время?

Эверард смотрел прямо на него, и его взгляд… Франц рвано вдохнул, сердце, словно взорвалось внутри. Папа все знает? Кровь отхлынула от головы. Питая странную надежду, что он мог обознаться, Франц присмотрелся, но к похожему на отца человеку подошел попрошайка и загородил обзор. Когда он отошел, за столиком уже никого не было, незнакомец исчез, как призрак, как обман зрения.

– Крисс, кого ты там увидел? – Джарет оглянулся, всё еще держа его ладонь. – У тебя есть другой любовник?!

Франц резко вырвал руку и, когда тот попытался снова схватить его, врезал ему кулаком в лицо. Джарет с грохотом повалился на землю, захватив с собой по дороге стол и два стула. Послышался звон чашек. Джарет явно не ожидал от него такого, но крайнего удивления на его лице Франц уже не видел. Бежать!

Он кинулся вниз по улице, подальше от ресторана, где сидел человек так похожий на его отца. Франца трясло как в лихорадке. Что делать, если это все-таки Эверард? Он заскочил в сувенирную лавку на углу Канал-стрит и дрожащими пальцами развернул путеводитель. Рядом туристы покупали футболки, брелки и безделушки с надписью «New York». На глаза навернулись слезы, он судорожно вздохнул, прикрывая лицо туристическим проспектом. Сейчас он ненавидел сам себя. А что, если это все же был Эверард? Что, если он теперь разочаруется в нем, перестанет… относиться как прежде? Глаза Эверарда, они были такими... наполненными самыми разными чувствами. Ревностью, болью, тревогой и… любовью. Да, за всем этим стояла любовь, сильная и непоколебимая. Франц вытер слезы. Какой же он идиот! Надо было бежать не от Эверарда, а за ним, всё объяснить ему! А заодно и проверить, был ли это он на самом деле...

Франц бросил путеводитель и побежал обратно. Люди с любопытством оборачивались ему вслед. Джарета возле кафе уже не было, официанты ставили на место стулья и убирали осколки. Никого нигде. Внезапно ему показалось, что в толпе мелькнуло знакомое лицо. Райан? Значит, за ним и правда следили. Обгоняя прохожих, он подбежал к ней и резко развернул.

– Извините, обознался…

Часто дыша, Франц присел на бордюр у дороги. Город бурлил вокруг, обволакивал и опьянял, словно дурман. Сердце щемила тоска и любовь, могущественная и неизбывная. В конце концов, он всё расскажет, он признается во всем, откроет все свои мотивы, поведает даже то тайное, такое сокровенное и неисполнимое, лишь бы Эверард его понял и не отверг. Закусив губу, Франц достал телефон и набрал номер.

«Абонент вне зоны досягаемости, повторите вызов позже». И опять, и опять…

Франц безучастно шел по Чайна-тауну, когда неожиданно зазвонил мобильный.

– Папа! – воскликнул он радостно в трубку.

– Франц, это я, – прозвучал в ответ удивленный голос сестры. – Ты чего?

– А, Джеки, привет, – Франц с тоской посмотрел вокруг.

– Ты… в порядке? – Жаклин напряженно прислушивалась. – У тебя такой голос… Что случилось?

– А… да нет, ничего. Все в порядке, – Франц постарался говорить как можно бодрее. – Джеки, а набери-ка папу, я что-то до него не могу дозвониться.

– Сейчас… Слушай, мне тут Демьен полчаса назад звонил, – Жаклин набирала номер отца по второму мобильному. – Он просил забрать его домой. А я не могу – обещала Кэролин, что помогу ей выбрать торт на свадьбу.

– Кто такая Кэролин? А, неважно… Где Демьен? Я не понял.

– Папин телефон не отвечает. Абонент вне зоны досягаемости, – Джеки нажала на сброс. – Ну, Кэрол! Училась с нами еще на первом курсе параллельным потоком.

– Не помню, – Франц засмеялся, всё сейчас казалось нелепым и неважным. – Я заеду за Демьеном.

– О, спасибо! Он в своей квартире. Люблю тебя!

Не давая ненавистным слезам ни малейшего шанса, во время поездки в такси Франц еще несколько раз пытался связаться с отцом, но всё так же безуспешно.

– Привет, – запахивая халат, Демьен открыл дверь. Мальчик выглядел счастливым и беззаботным, хотя немного уставшим.

– Привет… Чаем угостишь? – не дожидаясь ответа, Франц снял плащ, прошел на кухню и включил чайник. Он чувствовал себя опустошенным.

– Я сейчас оденусь! – услышал он бодрый крик Демьена из комнаты.

– Не спеши… – Франц подул на горячий чай, губы дрожали, слеза упала в чашку. Судорожно втянув воздух сквозь зубы, Франц отвернулся к окну.

– Ты плачешь? – послышался за спиной неуверенный голос Демьена.

– Нет, – Франц смахнул слезы и улыбнулся. – Ты чай будешь?

– Давай, – сильнее запахнув халат, Демьен осторожно присел на стул.

Франц глянул на него через плечо. – Болит?

– Да, – Демьен густо покраснел. Франц смотрел на него пристально.

– Тебе нельзя сейчас ехать домой… Надо переждать.

– Почему?

– У тебя вид затраханный.

Демьен смутился еще сильнее и опустил глаза. – О чем… ты?

– Не знаю, как объяснить, – пожав плечами, Франц поставил перед ним чашку. – У тебя на лице написано: «трахался всю ночь».

– Не всю ночь… – Демьен насупился.

– Сейчас приду, сгоняю в аптеку, будем лечить твою задницу.

 

– Лежи смирно!

Демьен краснел, тяжело дышал и чувствовал себя крайне неловко, пока раскинув ноги, выпячивал зад и ждал, когда Франц наконец выдавит мазь.

– Не надо… – произнес он дрожащим голосом, когда пальцы наконец прикоснулись к его анусу.

– Думаешь, я тебя домогаюсь? – Франц рассмеялся. – Ты лучше расслабься, чтобы больней не было.

Сопя, Демьен чувствовал, как тонкие пальцы скользят внутри. Анус самопроизвольно сжимался, и – черт! – Демьен со всех сил боролся с возбуждением, но не особо успешно.

– Красивая попка, – улыбаясь, проронил Франц. Демьен обернулся, его мордашка вытянулась от удивления, в глазах плескались легкий испуг и желание. Франц всунул пальцы глубже. – Наверное, ты также смотрел на Эверарда, когда он брал тебя в первый раз…

Демьен рвано вдохнул, и стенки его дырочки конвульсивно сократились. – Франц… я…

– Да не собираюсь я с тобой трахаться, – снова рассмеялся тот. – Просто смотрю на тебя и так и вижу, как он занимается с тобой сексом, – Франц закрутил тюбик. – Боль должна скоро пройти.

Вздохнув, он лег на спину и, мягко улыбнувшись, закинул руки за голову. Взгляд скользил по фотографиям на стенах.

– Почему ты плакал? – Демьен одернул халат, пряча возбужденный член. Франц не отвечал.

– Ты такой красивый, талантливый, все тебя любят… – произнес Демьен с легкой завистью. Франц только улыбнулся.

– А я красивый? – спросил Демьен.

– А ты разве не видишь? – Франц кивнул на фотографии. – Мне вот эта нравится.

На ней они были вдвоем. Демьен лежал в объятиях Франца, испуганно изогнувшись и глядя ему в глаза. Рука Франца проникала в его расстегнутую ширинку, а взгляд искушал, губы были приоткрыты, и на лицах обоих играла страсть.

– Фотография, конечно, постановочная, но эмоции у тебя неподдельные. Кстати, папа сам выбирал, какие снимки здесь повесить.

– Этой ночью Эверард катал меня на байке, – не в тему проронил Демьен. Франц только улыбнулся, он чувствовал себя всё спокойнее и уверенней.

– А тебя он катал когда-нибудь?

– Да, постоянно. Пока я сам не научился, – Франц мечтательно закрыл глаза. – И плавать он меня научил раньше, чем я начал ходить. И драться. У него такая жизнь тогда была, всё время ходил по краю. Иногда мне кажется, что папа боялся оставить нас раньше срока, поэтому и учил всему, что умел, с самых малых лет.

В сердце разлилось приятное тепло, окончательно вытеснив сомнения и тревогу, Франц глубоко вздохнул: их с отцом ничего и никто не мог отдалить друг от друга – то, что их связывало, было сильнее любых преград.

– Ну что, поехали домой? Только Джулии пока на глаза не показывайся.

 

А ночью снова пришла тоска и одиночество. Пошатавшись по дому, Демьен застрял возле спальни Эверарда. За дверью было тихо. Ему хотелось повторения вчерашнего, но опять будить Джулию он не решился. В итоге ноги привели его туда, где получить тумаки было не так опасно и не так обидно.

– Франц, открой, это я! – произнес он. Дверь отворилась только через пять минут. Франц был взлохмачен, но не производил впечатления заспанного.

– Почему ты не открываешь? Я стучал…

– Думал, это Джед. Проходи…

Амори остался единственным из гостей, кто пока еще не уехал. Теперь он спал в отдельной комнате, но Францу постоянно казалось, что тот решит зайти к нему ночью по старой памяти.

– Чего тебе?

– Мне страшно, – единственное, что сходу смог придумать Демьен.

– С чего это вдруг? – Франц усмехнулся и залез в постель. – После двух месяцев вдруг испугался?

– Мне просто холодно… – пробормотал Демьен, краснея и наблюдая за Францем, на котором были только широкие шелестящие штаны.

– Логично: страшно, потому что холодно… – он приподнял одеяло, словно приглашая. Демьен быстро прошмыгнул внутрь.

– Спокойной ночи, – робко произнес он и прижался к Францу, выжидая, но тот его не отталкивал.

– Спокойной…

Этим вечером Франц, едва Эверард переступил порог дома, кинулся к нему навстречу, вопрошающе глядя в глаза. Но всё было как всегда: отец был с ним нежен и приветлив, как и раньше. Возможно, даже более, чувствуя его нервозность и взволнованность. Они пили чай с ромом, разговаривали, а потом вместе смотрели кино у Эверарда в кабинете. Франц втиснулся в одно с ним кресло и, положив голову ему на плечо, радостно улыбался и всё время повторял, как он его любит.

Похоже, он действительно обознался. Так думал Франц, засыпая и уже практически позабыв обо всех тревогах. Рука Демьена подрагивала на его груди…

Проснулся он оттого, что ладонь мальчика терлась о его пах через штаны, и член уже начал напрягаться.

– Черт, Демьен, ты меня домогаешься, что ли?

Тот вздрогнул и быстро отдернул руку. Франц ждал ответ, но слышал только напряженное сопение.

– Не притворяйся спящим. Ты хочешь со мной переспать?

– Я не знаю, почему это сделал, – наконец мрачно произнес Демьен и добавил после долгого молчания: – Я хотел узнать, что…

– Что у меня в штанах?! – Франц захохотал.

– Хотел сравнить… – как человек, которого загнали в угол, со слезами в голосе пробормотал Демьен.

– Сравнить?!! – Франц не мог справиться с приступом смеха. – С Эверардом или с собой?

– Дурак! – Демьен шмыгнул носом и обиженно отвернулся, забрав себе всё одеяло.

Франц в недоумении посмотрел на закутавшегося с головой Демьена и снова захохотал. Сна как не бывало. Успокоившись и отдышавшись, он потянул за кончик одеяла. – Ну ладно, ладно! Думаю, это нормально в твоем возрасте – сравнивать и всё такое. А так как у тебя нет друзей ровесников, ты лезешь в штаны ко мне.

Демьен глухо шмыгнул носом в одеяле.

– Если хочешь – трогай, я не против, – проговорил Франц, склонившись над импровизированным коконом. – Ты слышишь? Свет включить? Или тебе достаточно просто потрогать?

– Дурак… – буркнул Демьен.

– Ну, как хочешь, – еле сдерживая смех, Франц лег на спину. – Кстати, у тебя мое одеяло… Я, наверное, пойду спать к тебе в комнату…

– Не надо, – из кокона показалось надутое подростковое лицо.

– Ну слава богу, смерть от обморожения мне не грозит, – Франц укрылся. Демьен демонстративно отодвинулся как можно дальше, отчего одеяло натянулось, и в проем стал проникать прохладный воздух. Франц понял, что нормально поспать этой ночью ему не удастся, но и скучно точно не будет. В течение десяти минут они молчали, и Франц уже начал погружаться в дрему, как вдруг Демьен бодро прошептал:

– Так что?

– Что? – дернулся Франц.

– Ну-у… – замялся Демьен. – Ты сам сказал.

– А-а, вот ты о чем, – губы Франца растянулись в улыбке. – Да я не против. Хочешь, я могу даже спящим притвориться?

– Не надо, – Демьен был явно смущен, но от задуманного не отступался.

Сдерживая смех, Франц почувствовал, как Демьен неуверенно трогает его через штаны. Ткань шелестела под ладонью. Франц задержал дыхание: Демьен поглаживал ритмично, явно намереваясь его возбудить.

– Они на резинке…

– Что? – вздрогнул Демьен, его голос дрожал.

– Штаны на резинке, – улыбаясь, проговорил Франц. – Я могу их вообще снять.

– А вдруг кто-то зайдет, – Демьена бил озноб. – Не надо, – его голос снизился до свистящего шепота.

– Дверь заперта, не переживай.

«А тут запирай, не запирай…» – пронеслось у Демьена в голове.

Дрожа от волнения, он залез рукой в штаны. Франц еле заметно двинул бедрами, когда он сжал его орган. Член был довольно большой, чуть меньше, чем у Эверарда, или такой же... Демьену было сложно определить, он покраснел. Франц притянул его к себе и приник к губам, рука прикоснулась к его возбужденному члену.

– Не надо… – прошептал Демьен влажными губами, всё так же лаская его упругую плоть.

– Что? Запрет спать с мужчинами? – Франц подыгрывал ему, и они продолжали разговаривать шепотом.

– Да…

– Мы ж не спим, – Франц хохотнул. – Причем во всех смыслах. Просто дрочим друг другу… и всё, – он поцеловал Демьена. Тот неуверенно замялся, явно колеблясь.

– А что подразумевается под «не спать»?

– Не… не заниматься сексом, – Демьен совсем поник.

– То есть если я тебя трахну, то это считается. А если ты меня? – Франц хитро улыбнулся. У Демьена от изумления отпала челюсть, в глазах потемнело, хоть в комнате и так было темно. Он, наверное, ослышался? Предложение казалось совершенно невероятным, пугающим и сумасшедшим. Он ошалело смотрел на Франца, не замечая, что держит в руке его член, и решительно ничего не мог сказать.

– У меня, правда, еще никогда не было мужчины, – продолжил тот. – Но думаю, что это не проблема: используем смазку, и член у тебя еще пока небольшой…

– Т-ты серьезно, что ли?! – наконец выдавил из себя Демьен, оцепеневший от удивления и стыда.

– Ну да, – ответил Франц и рассмеялся. – Соглашайся, я больше никому этого не предлагал.

– Я думаю, что это тоже считается, – пробормотал Демьен, совершенно сбитый с толку: он никак не мог понять, шутит юноша или говорит всерьез.

Неожиданно раздался замысловатый стук в дверь. Демьен испуганно вскочил с кровати.

– Лежи, – Франц согнулся от хохота. – Это Жаклин.

– А ничего, что я у тебя?

– Ничего, в случае расспросов отвечай, что тебе холодно и страшно.

Демьен хмыкнул.

Несмотря на все волнения, Жаклин совсем не удивило его присутствие в спальне Франца. Она, как ни в чем не бывало, пожелала ему спокойной ночи и залезла к брату под бок.

– Осталось только, чтобы Джед приперся, и тогда точно не уснем, – сказал Франц.

– Сядем в карты играть, – ответила Джеки.

– Точно, на желание.

Близнецы прыснули со смеху, и всё стихло. Демьен еще долго краснел и слушал их возню и смешки. Ничего особенного не происходило, но спать он не мог, как и уйти к себе: почему-то было неудобно. Он попробовал вообразить, как это могло бы быть у них с Францем, но мозг отказывался представлять такие несуразные вещи, либо настойчиво выдавал ему картинку, в которой тот был сверху. Когда за окном начало светать, он погрузился в сон.

 

Он опять был в той квартире с этим странным человеком. Зачем?! Почему он снова согласился на эту авантюру, ведь всё уже было практически решено: они расстались в итальянском квартале и точка. И что теперь? Как это могло произойти?

Франц тяжело дышал. Холодный осенний воздух пробегал по обнаженной коже. Наверное, Джарет не закрыл окно. В комнате было тихо, только его неровное дыхание и скрип ботинок, значит, этот человек был здесь, рядом… Глаза Франца были завязаны, руки закреплены сзади наручниками, он сидел на коленях с голым торсом на той самой кровати.

Франц мучительно вспоминал, что происходило до того, как он опять оказался здесь, но в голове была только мутная тяжесть. Наверное, этот придурок его чем-то опоил… В этот раз Франц не испытывал возбуждения, только страх, обреченность и недоумение, каким образом он тут оказался.

Джарет прикоснулся к нему, пока просто ладонью. Провел по щеке, по плечу, убирая волосы за спину, сжал пальцами сосок. В этот раз мужчина был удивительно немногословен. Франц слышал только его дыхание где-то рядом, но никак не мог определить, где именно. Еще ему казалось, что Джарет то и дело дышит ему в ухо, но, несомненно, это было действие наркотика. Франц как раз размышлял, что теперь делать: ударить ли головой или попробовать распрямить затекшие ноги, – когда Джарет расстегнул его ширинку и высвободил член.

Вдруг откуда-то сбоку раздался сильный грохот. Звук был настолько громким и внезапным, что Франц дернулся. Будто кто-то выбил дверь. Послышались приглушенные удары, недолгая возня и чье-то мычание. Драка? Не мешкая, он приподнялся на сомкнутых за спиной руках, выгнулся, вытянул замлевшие ноги и тут же содрогнулся от боли: кровь побежала по венам, словно полчища мелких колючих насекомых. Долго же он так сидел!

Наручники были явно к чему-то пристегнуты, Франц лег и подтянулся к изголовью кровати, но так и не смог нащупать к чему именно. В комнате всё стихло, он старался действовать как можно быстрее, но его не покидало ощущение, что он слишком медлителен, одурманен, как в кошмарном сне.

Франц услышал знакомые уверенные шаги… К нему подходят! Кто?

Он нервно вздрогнул, когда с глаз сорвали повязку, и замер пораженный: перед ним стоял Эверард.

– Папа?!.. – лицо покраснело, на глаза набежали слезы благодарности, облегчения и отчаяния. Всё понятно, за ним следили… Теперь отец знает о нем всё. – Папа, я…

– Тише. Не надо ничего объяснять, я все знаю, – освободив его руки, Эверард осторожно размял затекшие пальцы. – Извини, что задержался.

– Я должен тебе всё… – Франц посмотрел на пол, но не увидел Джарета, только следы борьбы. – Я хотел…

– Успокойся, всё хорошо, – Эверард сел рядом и, приподняв его, прижал к своей груди. Его пальцы ласково прошлись по волосам, и Франц в истоме закрыл глаза, отдаваясь ощущению. Его отец был рядом, но то, чего жаждал Франц, было невозможно… Невозможно! Сердце сжала нежная тоска, предательски хотелось плакать. Он отвернулся.

– Что-нибудь болит? – шепот Эверарда щекотнул кожу, и волоски на затылке приподнялись, по телу шли мурашки.

– Нет… – голос Франца сорвался, сердце отчаянно стучало под ладонью Эверарда. Его губы коснулись шеи под волосами, Франц прерывисто вдохнул и вдруг заметил, что из его расстегнутой ширинки выпирает напряженный член. Разволновавшись, он поспешил прикрыться, но Эверард перехватил его руку и осторожно опустил его на кровать.

Франц не мог поверить, сердце молотило в голове, в горле, в паху… Он боялся заглянуть Эверарду в глаза, но когда всё же посмотрел, краснея и волнуясь, ему показалось, что он кончит прямо сейчас.

Франц дышал уже ртом, порывисто, не таясь. Эверард загадочно улыбался. Его взгляд… он проникал в самое сердце, мягко и пронзительно, нежно и искушающе.

«Я всегда хотел тебя!!!» – билось у Франца в голове.

Ему хотелось кричать: «Я люблю тебя, я готов умереть от своих чувств!!! Сотри мне память, убей, но сделай _это_!!!» Однако тишину в комнате нарушало только его частое дыхание.

Эверард дернул ворот вместе с галстуком, и Франц вздохнул в истоме, он видел это как при замедленной съемке, каждый жест отпечатывался в памяти.

Переполняемый любовью, Франц потянулся к нему. «Поцелуй меня…» – шептали его губы, но звука не было. И было боязно, что от одного неверного слова всё исчезнет, прекратится. Вся эта нереальная и до боли желанная магия.

Их губы соприкоснулись, совсем как тогда, семь лет назад, Франц застонал Эверарду в рот, ощущая невозможность утолить свою жажду… «Значит, ты тоже этого хочешь?» – спрашивали его восхищенные глаза.

– Мальчик мой… Франц, – горячий шепот ознобом прошел по коже, Эверард провел ладонью по его груди, задев соски. От каждого прикосновения Франц изгибался в судорогах наслаждения. Ощущения зашкаливали. Он не мог понять, отчего так: то ли от действия наркотика, то ли оттого, что его возлюбленный наконец прикасается к нему так… Они вновь целовались, и Франц не мог сдержать слез.

– Я люблю тебя, – осмелев, шептал он дрожащими губами, трепеща от соприкосновения их тел.

Эверард быстро расстегнул и скинул с себя рубашку.

– Пап, может, не здесь? – обнимая его, проговорил Франц. «А где еще? И когда?.. Разве это невероятное событие может еще когда-нибудь повториться?..» – мелькали мысли в голове. Оставив сомнения на потом, Франц прижался к губам Эверарда.

– Время и место не имеют значения, – ладонь ласкала его член, Франц стонал, не в силах управлять своим извивающимся, словно сошедшим с ума, телом.

– Я сейчас кончу… – он зажмурился, а когда вновь открыл глаза, увидел, что от тела Эверарда исходит мягкое свечение. Это точно было действие наркотика.

– Пап, ты похож на бога, – прошептал он. Эверард хмыкнул и стащил с него штаны, лишив его наготу последнего прикрытия.

– Я всегда хотел этого, – Франц лежал на кровати, совершенно обнаженный, открытый, по щекам текли слезы. Он с восхищением смотрел на раздевшегося Эверарда, на усиливающееся свечение его кожи. И внезапно тело Франца тоже испустило слабый свет, Эверард склонился над ним, и они слились – два светящихся существа.

Франц стонал, сердце разрывалось от чувств. Вот он, миг, после которого ему и смерть будет нипочем… Внезапно он вспомнил о Джарете и прыснул со смеху: как же он сейчас был ему благодарен!

Отбросив последние сомнения и стыд, если такие вообще в нем оставались, Франц перекинул Эверарда на спину и, засмеявшись, сел сверху. – Я люблю тебя, люблю! – он изгибался в его руках, прикасаясь к торсу, упиваясь ласкающим движением ладони на члене.

– Хочешь пойти до самого конца? – Эверард оказался сверху, между стройных ног.

– Да, – Франц перевернулся на живот и, оглядываясь на Эверарда, шире раздвинул ноги, демонстрируя свою готовность пойти куда угодно. Хитро усмехнувшись, его возлюбленный лег сверху, откинув его волосы, целуя затылок и чувствительную кожу вдоль позвоночника. Франц постанывал и дрожал. Такая долгожданная тяжесть тела Эверарда сводила с ума, Франц чувствовал касание твердого члена к внутренней стороне бедер и ягодиц.

– Возьми меня… Мне на все наплевать, – шептал он. – Джарет накачал меня какой-то дрянью, я, может быть, даже не буду ничего помнить. Не жалей меня, просто будь со мной… во мне.

Франц задрожал и вскрикнул, почувствовав, как между ягодиц входит твердый член. Странно, но боли не было… Его собственный член пульсировал и изливался, сперма толчками выплескивалась на простыни. Боже, так сразу?! Франц постанывал и конвульсивно извивался.

Почему ему не было больно?..

Куда пропал Эверард?

Франц обернулся и стукнулся лбом о чей-то лоб. Что такое? После оргазма его и без того одурманенная голова соображала с трудом. Он приоткрыл глаза и осмотрелся. Джеки? И тут же всё прояснилось, туман рассеялся, он вспомнил, что было вчера, и до этого. Никаких провалов в памяти, никакого Джарета и похищения, никакого чудесного освобождения не было. И _этого_ … тоже не было? Все это просто сон?

Еще не до конца проснувшись, Франц уткнулся лицом в подушку и зарыдал. 


	17. Chapter 17

### 5

 

Жаклин разбудило светившее в лицо солнце. Не открывая глаз, она пошарила рукой по простыне в поисках брата. Но Франца рядом не было. Она окончательно проснулась. На другой стороне кровати лежал Демьен и смотрел на нее заспанными глазами.

– Приве-е-ет, – потянувшись, она протянула ему руку.

– Доброе утро, – робко улыбаясь, ответил тот.

– Как спалось? – Джеки приподнялась на локте. Демьен посмотрел на ее глубокое декольте и залился краской.

– А где Франц, не знаешь?

Демьен отрицательно мотнул головой. – Вроде… я когда проснулся, в ванной шумела вода.

– Странно, подорвался так рано. Обычно такой же соня, как и я… Что-то ты какой-то зажатый весь, – она стащила с него одеяло и заливисто засмеялась: Демьен быстро прикрыл руками эрегированный член.

– Это я тебя возбуждаю или просто утренний стояк?

Демьен покраснел еще сильнее.

– Пойду проверю, не заснул ли Франц в ванне, если он там, – по пути Джеки неожиданно подбежала к Демьену и быстро пощекотала его.

– Больно! – взвизгнул тот и захохотал. – А-а!

Как она и предполагала, Франц лежал в ванне, большой, почти круглой, глубокого синего цвета, отчего прозрачная вода казалась голубой, а кожа Франца – белой. Он задумчиво смотрел перед собой, теребя мокрую прядь волос.

– Доброе утро, братишка! – поплескав рукой в воде, Жаклин наклонилась к нему, и Франц бегло ответил на поцелуй.

– Эй, ты чего такой грустный? Вода почти остыла… – она включила горячий кран и взяла губку. – Ты ко мне приставал во сне? Или мне всё приснилось? – Жаклин чувственно провела губкой по его груди.

Франц усмехнулся и отвернул голову. – Всё может быть.

– Только снилась тебе не я, да? А кто?

Франц странно посмотрел на сестру, в глазах появились слезы.

– Мерседес? – Джеки стала грустной. – Нет? А кто же?

– Всё хорошо, – Франц вздохнул и попытался улыбнуться. – Демьен еще там?

– Когда я проснулась, был, а сейчас уже, может, ушел. Что с тобой? – она провела рукой по его щеке и прикоснулась к губам. – Ты снова скис… Вроде бы всё уже было хорошо. Хочешь чего-нибудь? Отчего ты тоскуешь?

– Холодно, – лицо Франца стало апатичным, у Джеки ком к горлу подступил.

– Вода просто остыла, – она порывисто встала и подкрутила горячую воду. Она всеми силами старалась удержать хорошее настроение и подбодрить брата, хотя уже чувствовала, как по тонким нитям их эмпатической связи ей передается его пронзительная тоска и нежелание жить.

– Согрей меня, вода не помогает…

– Сейчас, – стянув с себя сорочку, она залезла в воду. – Давай так, – Жаклин расположилась позади, убрав его длинные мокрые волосы на плечо, обняв руками и ногами гибкое юношеское тело. – Лучше?

Франц улыбнулся, в истоме прикрыв глаза: сестра целовала его там, где во сне целовал Эверард. – Да… намного, – он чувствовал, как к сердцу хлынуло тепло. – Я люблю тебя…

– Теперь уже совсем хорошо, да? – Джеки хихикнула ему в ухо, заметив, как поднялся его член.

– Да, совсем хорошо, – засмеялся Франц и добавил: – Я, кажется, болен…

– Сейчас я тебя вылечу, – Жаклин взяла его за член, Франц потянулся к ней, выгибая шею, их губы сомкнулись. Они целовались нежно и страстно, не торопясь, то задерживая дыхание, то часто дыша… Такие похожие и разные одновременно. Расширенные зрачки одного отражались в глазах другого.

– Как думаешь, мы больны? – прошептал Франц, развернувшись к сестре и расположившись между ее раздвинутых ног.

– Конечно же, нет. Ты сам всегда говорил, что…

– Что это навязанные социумом ограничения, – мрачно закончил Франц.

– Ты больше так не считаешь?

– В моем мировоззрении ничего не изменилось. В отношении к тебе – тем более, – он прижался губами к ее шее и нежно подул. – Я просто думаю…

– Что? – она омывала водой его спину.

– Вот мы с тобой брат и сестра, а если… – Франц посмотрел ей в лицо и засмеялся. – Нет, ничего. Я еще не готов сказать это вслух.

– Ах ты!.. – Жаклин в шутку дернула его за волосы. – У тебя появились тайны от меня?!!

Смеясь, они разбежались по разным углам ванны и стали плескать друг в друга водой.

– Что  ты скрываешь, засранец?!! – Джеки уперла руки в бока, комично изображая героиню фильма, в котором играла Линда Хилт, кумир Франца.

– А-ха-ха!!! Похоже!!! – от восторга Франц сполз по краю ванны и чуть не захлебнулся.

– Ну, слава богу, настроение у тебя улучшилось.

Франц подплыл к ней, и они снова обнялись.

– Мне всегда хорошо, когда ты рядом, – он поцеловал Жаклин, нежно глядя ей в глаза. – С тобой я чувствую себя цельным.

 

– Мы сделали всё, как вы сказали, босс…

Они спускались по лестнице в подвал.

– Надеюсь, с доставкой проблем не было? – Эверард усмехнулся. – Что-нибудь уже вводили?

– Только пентотал натрия, – Райан хмуро шла вслед за начальником.

– Больше радости, Райан. Смотри на жизнь веселее, всё это большая космическая игра, – Эверард коротко рассмеялся, и Райан вздрогнула: в такие минуты она боялась своего босса, как и все остальные.

– Может всё же не надо?

– Ты переживаешь за его жизнь? Или за мою свободу? – Эверард открыл стальную дверь. – Улыбнись, Райан, я собираюсь оставить его в живых. Если, конечно, он не загнется от препаратов.

Секретарь осталась за дверью, а он, нахмурившись, внимательно посмотрел на сидящего посреди помещения человека. Это был Джарет Джарли. Его руки мирно покоились на подлокотниках, и в ремнях больше не было необходимости: он находился в бессознательном состоянии. Возле небольшого столика с препаратами деловито крутился анестезиолог. Эверард перекинулся с ним парой фраз, и тот вышел. Эверард знал, что прекрасно справится и сам, да и лишние свидетели были ни к чему.

– Пора просыпаться, – прошептал он, вколов Джарету бензол-эфедрин, и как только тот задышал чаще и явно стал приходить в себя, – **скополамин**. Мутные глаза Джарли приоткрылись, и Эверард увидел, как чудовищно у него расширены зрачки.

– Тебя зовут Джарет, так ведь? – он пододвинул столик ближе и присел на его край. Блондин смотрел на него отсутствующим и совершенно непонимающим взглядом. Эверард начал с отвлеченных вопросов, пытаясь настроить Джарли и потянуть время, пока препарат не подействует в полную силу.

– Ты очень похож на… – неожиданно промямлил Джарет, и тут же его взгляд наполнился большей осознанностью.

– На кого я похож? – Эверард приветливо улыбнулся – Джарли надо было разговорить. Впрочем, под скополамином было трудно скрыть хоть что-то: хотелось озвучивать всё, что крутилось в голове. Главное – подтолкнуть в верном направлении.

– На моего Кристиана…

«Вот как... Хорошо, – подумал Эверард. – Он не знает имени Франца. Впрочем, это теперь не имеет никакого значения»

– Давно не видел такой красоты, – Джарет облизнул губы, во рту было сухо. Всё это напоминало странный сон. – Где он? Кристиан… С ума меня сводит… Лицо, тело, волосы… С ума от него схожу… Никого так сильно не хотел как его, даже Джонни, – Джарет с удивлением понял, что говорит вслух обо всем, что приходит ему в голову. Цвета вокруг были яркими и пульсировали.

Эверард мрачно молчал, не мешая ему говорить, хотя от слов в груди было тяжело. Но ему хотелось узнать всё, прежде чем…

– Джонни был шлюхой… – повествовал Джарет.

– Расскажи лучше о Кристиане.

– Кристиан совсем другой… Стройный, загадочный… Всё время держит меня на взводе… и никогда не разрешает целовать… Только один раз… Никогда не забуду, – одна мысль влекла за собой следующую. Джарет начал говорить как заведенный.

– Где вы познакомились? И когда? – Эверарду хотелось знать эту историю с самого начала, и Джарли рассказывал. Немного путано и бессвязно, но честно и непосредственно, не пытаясь уйти от ответа, обмануть или схитрить. Его сознание плыло, периодически уходя в другие пласты памяти, и тогда Эверард направлял его нужными вопросами. Никогда еще у Джарета не было такого благодарного и внимательного слушателя. Он рассказывал всё, что вспоминал, всё, что приходило на ум.

Тело трясло мелкой дрожью, сознание металось. Спустя полчаса у него ухудшилось зрение, а сухость во рту стала непереносимой, язык словно обваляли в песке. Через час он начал бредить. Но Эверард уже успел узнать интересовавшие его подробности.

Внезапно Джарет зарыдал. Хмуро глядя на него, Эверард самым успокаивающим тоном, на какой был способен, стал усыплять его, внушая, что после пробуждения тот ничего не будет помнить.

Когда Джарли заснул, он вызвал анестезиолога и секретаря.

– Сотрите ему память.

– Но ведь… после скополамина он и так забудет обо всем здесь происходящем, – неуверенно проговорила Райан.

– Мне нужно, чтобы он забыл не только это. Сотрите из его памяти три предыдущих месяца его жизни. Вплоть до момента, когда от него ушел любовник. Заодно испробуем на нем нашу «Утопию».

– Чем тогда он занимался эти три месяца?

– Пил, страдал и пытался вернуть Джонни.

 

Время текло медленно. Прикосновение холодной столешницы к щеке, и тоска, струящаяся вместе с кровью по венам. Так же медленно убегала его жизнь. «Мы все смертны, – думал Франц. – А значит, с каждым уходящим мгновением нам остается всё меньше и меньше времени. Решусь ли я когда-нибудь?..»

Мимо быстро и суматошно, как в старинных черно-белых фильмах, двигались люди. Он же пребывал в своем изолированном времени, и оно текло медленно, слишком медленно, чтобы что-то изменить, но уходило безвозвратно. Он ждал? Нет, он просто был, он отбывал.

Ему не было жалко себя, скорее, все те прекрасные фантазии, что он никогда не решится воплотить. Франц вздохнул, и на поверхности барной стойки на мгновение отпечатался запотевший след его дыхания. Алкоголь всё прощал, всё разрешал, и можно было просто лежать щекой на столе, созерцая перевернутый мир.

– Еще чего-нибудь желаете? – осведомился доброжелательный голос кибер-бармена.

«Слишком многого… чтобы это стало правдой» – Франц распрямился и, только вовремя ухватившись за стойку, уберег себя от падения. Законы гравитации больше не действовали. Законы логики тоже, ему стало смешно.

Вызвать аэро-такси по телефону он не решился – язык, как и тело, ему почти не повиновались, а на то, чтобы проложить путь к ближайшей желто-красной машине, потребовалось 15 минут, хотя такси стояло совсем рядом. Кое-как влезая внутрь, он не переставал хихикать. Сейчас жизнь казалась ему очень смешной штукой… и очень бессмысленной. А потом внезапно захотелось плакать. Он думал о странной смерти Мерседес, о Джеки, о Демьене и Эверарде, о своих противоречивых, если не сказать странных чувствах. А за гранью всего этого стояла такая вечность, такая бездна всего, что Франца пронзала нервная дрожь и тоска…

Машина летела над городом, мимо проносились огни, по стеклянной поверхности авто струился свет, Францу захотелось выйти за пределы, преодолеть хоть какую-то границу. Сфокусировав взгляд и прицелившись, он уцепился за стеклянный люк и, дернув посильнее, сорвал его с крепления.

– Непредвиденная техническая поломка, – сообщил ему вежливый голос навигатора. – Пожалуйста, сядьте на место и пристегнитесь ремнем безопасности.

Пошатываясь, Франц вылез в люк и раскинул руки. От скорости и ветра, бьющего в лицо, захватило дух. Он всхлипнул и засмеялся, по щекам струились слезы. В кои-то веки ему было легко. Сердце сжималось от сладкой тянущей боли, и он смеялся.

Навигатор настоятельно давала ему инструкции по технике безопасности, пролетающие мимо автомобили шарахались в стороны и сигналили.

Он знал, что поступать так неправильно и небезопасно, и, скорее всего, его сейчас арестуют. Но он должен был как-то выразить переполнявшие его чувства, не потому, что иначе что-то могло случиться, а потому, что так было нужно. Что-то внутри него говорило, что поступать против правил было для него верным и единственно возможным. Таким же всегда был Эверард, дух которого и кровь были сутью его самого. Франц задыхался, Франц горел в этой яркости, и душа его была похожа на натянутую струну…

В памяти не осталось подробностей поездки. И как он добрался домой, Франц помнил смутно. Только на пороге дома, когда он чуть ли не на коленях вползал на крыльцо, вернулось подобие ясности восприятия. Меньше всего ему хотелось попасть на глаза Джулии и заставить ее волноваться. «Господи… только бы они все уже спали!.. – думал Франц. – Хотя чего им не спать в такое время?..» – успокаивал он себя.

Стоять ровно было выше его сил, ноги категорически отказывались держать тело. Падения были мягкими, словно он не падал, а аккуратно ложился на пуховый матрас, и это было даже забавно. Франц посмеялся, и, успокоившись, всё же ввалился в холл. Уже взбираясь по лестнице, он услышал сбоку мягкий смех. Франц замер, удерживаясь за перила, осторожно обернулся и сфокусировал зрение. Это был Эверард. Он сидел на диване в шелковом халате, с чашкой в руке. Возможно, только что вышел из кухни или поджидал его. Похоже, отца забавлял его вид.

– Тебе помочь?

Франц улыбнулся. Эверард смотрел на него без тени неодобрения, так легко и просто, словно Франц не цеплялся сейчас за перила, шатаясь из стороны в сторону. И в то же время с легкой иронией, которая всегда была в его глазах. Франц хмыкнул и, оторвавшись от надежной опоры, шагнул в невесомость, держа курс прямо к дивану.

Эверард смеялся, глядя на его попытки преодолеть пять метров, и пару раз порывался помочь. Уже практически достигнув цели, Франц расслабился и бухнулся мимо дивана. Эверард попытался его подхватить, но Франц только сполз ему между ног, осев на пол.

– Угостишь… чаем? – язык Франца заплетался.

Эверард протянул ему дымящуюся чашку.

– Что пил? – он наблюдал, как сын громко дует на горячий чай и безуспешно пытается отхлебнуть.

– Сакр… сакрлшс… – Франц хрюкнул от смеха и уткнулся лицом ему в бедро.

– Сакрилишс… Лимонный ром, дынный ликер и сок лайма, – понимающе кивнул головой Эверард, забирая чашку обратно. – Сколько?

– О-о… много… – Франц вытянул руки и обнял его за бедра, едва не прижимаясь лицом к паху. Эверард задержал дыхание и попробовал избежать нежелательного контакта, но Франц не отпускал.

– Пойдем, я уложу тебя спать.

– И расскажешь мне интересную сказку, как в детстве? – хмыкнул Франц, когда отец поднялся вместе с ним и повел к лестнице, обнимая и поддерживая.

– Ага, и колыбельную спою, – Эверарду было не смешно. Последний раз, когда сын напился до такого состояния и он стал тому свидетелем, случился на пятнадцатилетие Франца. Тогда…

Эверард вздохнул и взял уже совершенно расслабившегося и отключающегося Франца на руки… Тогда Франц стал недвусмысленно приставать к нему, и Эверард не сдержался. Да, конечно, он мог оправдать себя чем угодно, на память приходили японские матери, мастурбирующие своих сыновей, чтобы те уснули. И, в конце концов, он не сделал ничего дурного, а Франц не помнил… Сейчас Эверард вновь тащил сына в его комнату, по той же лестнице. Всё было так похоже! Разве что Франц вырос и прибавил в весе. Эверард прикоснулся губами к виску сына, тот что-то замычал и блаженно улыбнулся.

– Не уходи!.. – Франц ухватился за его шею, прижимая к себе, когда Эверард принес его в комнату и уложил в постель.

– Всё хорошо, я здесь… с тобой, – прошептал он ему на ухо. Франц поглаживал его спину и пытался залезть под халат. Похоже, Эверард недаром вспомнил тот случай: история пятилетней давности повторялась. – Почему ты напился?

– Хотел забыть… – Франц обмяк и как будто погрустнел.

– Маленький мой, – Эверард ласково провел по его лбу. – Не надо больше переживать, теперь всё хорошо. Забудь обо всех тревогах.

«Джарет больше не побеспокоит тебя» – думал он.

В голосе Эверарда пели убаюкивающие мурчащие коты, и Франц, вздохнув в истоме, погрузился в сладостное забытье.

 

Утром – или время шло уже к обеду? – с жуткой головной болью он вяло шел на кухню. Приоткрыв дверь, Франц с удивлением увидел, как осенний ливень заливает в открытые настежь окна и барабанит по полу, а Демьен, стоя на коленях на подоконнике и подставив руки и лицо дождю, слизывает холодные капли с мокрых губ и пальцев. Его уже немного отросшие после последней стрижки волосы влажными сосульками свисали на лицо. Он выглядел таким счастливым…

«Давай горячий чай забацаем: я – с похмельем, ты можешь простыть» – хотел сказать Франц, но, не успев произнести и слова, заметил, как к подростку подошел Эверард и, обняв, снял с окна.

Франц быстро прижался спиной к стене, уйдя из поля их зрения. В груди было безумно больно. Глубоко вздохнув пару раз и потирая в районе сердца, он направился обратно вверх по лестнице. Он уже практически дошел до своей комнаты, как вдруг свернул к Джеду, поддавшись внезапному порыву. Комната была не заперта, а сам Джед собирал вещи, раскладывая их аккуратными стопочками.

– Уезжаешь, что ли? – Франц остановился в открытой двери.

Джед улыбнулся и развел руками. – Я и так тут дольше всех задержался. Пора и честь знать.

– Почему ты ничего не сказал? – к растерянности примешивалось чувство полной покинутости.

– Джеки в курсе… Тебе было просто не до меня, – Амори грустно усмехнулся.

Франц зашел в комнату и тяжело опустился в кресло. – И когда рейс?

– Завтра утром. Не люблю собираться впопыхах, – объяснил Джед в ответ на его взгляд.

– Так еще уйма времени, – Франц задумчиво закусил губу. – Можно устроить вечеринку, зажечь напоследок.

– Да ты и так всю ночь зажигал, как я погляжу, – Амори добродушно засмеялся.

– Не усугубляй мою вину, я и так чувствую себя последним эгоистом: ты приехал ко мне, а мы практически не общались, – глаза Франца блеснули лукавством. – Ты уже завтракал?

– Ну… да, – Джед потер ладонью свою бритую голову. – Но уже проголодался.

Франц улыбнулся, глядя на крупное мускулистое тело друга. – Составишь мне компанию?

Ему не хотелось снова идти на кухню одному. Хотя, когда они с Джедом спустились, там уже никого не было, окна были закрыты, пол – сухой, никаких следов.

В груди снова стало больно.

Джед непонимающе смотрел на Франца, стесняясь спросить, в чем дело. Возможно, Франц всё еще грустил по Мерседес, тогда прямые вопросы были бы и вовсе бестактны.

– Ты стал еще эмоциональнее, чем в детстве, – Джед энергично разрезал кусок прожаренного мяса. Франц отрешенно наблюдал за ним, прижимая к щеке теплую кружку с чаем.

– Что еще во мне изменилось?..

– Изменилось? – Амори отложил нож в сторону. Губы Франца изгибались в мягкой улыбке, темные глаза загадочно мерцали на бледном лице. Джед широко улыбнулся. – В тебе всё изменилось, и в то же время ты тот же самый. Не знаю, как это объяснить, – он пожал плечами, отпивая чай. – Ты стал таким… В общем, без магии явно не обошлось.

– Проведем этот день вместе? – Франц заметил нескрываемую похоть во взгляде друга. Еще вчера это вызвало бы раздражение. Но сегодня после увиденного тут раньше, хотелось… какой-то поддержки. Хотелось выбить воспоминания и мысли из головы. Если это не удалось ему с помощью алкоголя, то, может быть, получится так?

– Надо Джеки найти, – Джед нахмурился и вытер губы салфеткой. – Соберемся втроем, как в старые добрые времена.

– Она сегодня занята, – Франц опустил глаза. – У ее знакомой идут приготовления к свадьбе, Джеки, добрая душа, вызвалась помочь.

Они помолчали. Было слышно, как изредка бьют по карнизу одинокие капли дождя.

– У нас за городом есть небольшой дом, – глядя в окно, продолжил Франц. – Папа приобрел его года три назад, чтобы можно было побыть в одиночестве на природе, отдохнуть, поохотиться… Но из-за занятости он практически там не бывает и давно просит меня съездить туда, посмотреть, что и как. Составишь мне компанию?

Джед почувствовал, как внутри растет непонятно откуда взявшееся волнение и предчувствие чего-то необыкновенного.

 

Крупные капли дождя били по коже. Сложив ладони, Демьен набрал немного и умылся, пробуя воду на вкус. От холодного ливня мурашки шли по коже, но в груди было жарко – в стороне стоял Эверард и смотрел на него таким обжигающим взглядом, что сердце было готово взорваться от восторга. Никогда до встречи с этим человеком Демьен не испытывал такого блаженства. Это даже нельзя было назвать счастьем, это было так, словно рядом с ним всё сразу становилось ярче, словно зажигался свет, и всходило солнце, чувства становились острее, запахи, ощущения…

– Ну хватит, – Эверард снял его с подоконника. – Простынешь еще.

Демьен смотрел на Эверарда прозрачными голубыми глазами, с мокрых волос на лицо стекала вода, а сам он так сексуально облизывал влажные губы, что Эверард не удержался и поцеловал его. Демьен обмяк, Эверард подхватил его на руки, – стук сердца Демьена можно было услышать, не прижимая голову к груди.

– Что с тобой? – Эверард задержал дыхание, пытаясь справиться с нахлынувшей вдруг волной чувств. В холле никого не было, и он быстро отнес Демьена в его комнату.

– Я в порядке, – прошептал тот, когда Эверард положил его на кровать. Он попытался сесть, но голова странно кружилась.

– Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь? – Эверард принес полотенце и вытер его волосы. – Что случилось?

– Да, вроде. Просто… Когда ты меня поцеловал, у меня закружилась голова, и я словно куда-то упал. Всё хорошо, – улыбнулся Демьен, видя обеспокоенность любовника.

– Ничего не болит? – Эверард включил фен.

– Всё в порядке, – Демьен спустил ноги с кровати. Сердце снова взволнованно билось, когда Эверард сушил его волосы, перебирая их пальцами. Эта близость так волновала. – Мне уже лучше… – прошептал Демьен. Бедра любовника находились так близко, что Демьен не выдержал и прижался лицом к его паху. Ему показалось, что Эверард вздохнул, хотя звук фена мешал что-то расслышать. Член любовника был напряжен, Демьен сорвано вдохнул и двинул губами по ткани. От ощущения нарастающей силы у его лица возбуждение пронзило молнией, наполнив тело ощущением сладости и греха, щеки полыхнули румянцем. Он осторожно поднял глаза. Эверард выглядел спокойным, только взгляд прожигал насквозь. Боясь, что любовник оттолкнет его, если он сделает что-то не так, Демьен медленно расстегнул его ширинку и прикоснулся губами к головке через ткань белья. Он знал, что Эверард может выключить фен и отойти от него в любой момент, словно ничего не происходит, однако фен всё так же жужжал, а движения пальцев в его волосах стали еще более чувственными. Ни на что особо не надеясь, Демьен продолжал ласкать головку языком и тонуть в каждой секунде происходящего. Ткань белья стала мокрой от слюны. Хотелось отогнуть трусы и взять член в рот, но он был уверен, что именно в этот момент всё и прекратится.

С чувством сожаления Демьен услышал, как Эверард выключил фен.

– Что у тебя сегодня?

Демьен открыл затуманенные желанием глаза, не совсем понимая, о чем тот говорит.

– Какие уроки? – уточнил Эверард.

– Физика и математика с Розмари Суон, – погрустнев, ответил Демьен.

– Во сколько?

– В четыре…

– Поедешь со мной?

– В офис?! – он не верил своим ушам. – Конечно, поеду!

 

Домик и правда был небольшим. Один этаж, подвал и чердак. Уютный зал, кабинет, кухня и ванная с сауной.

– Хорошо тут, – Джед стащил белое покрывало со стола и водрузил на него привезенную с собой еду и выпивку.

– Сейчас еще камин растопим, и будет совсем замечательно, – Франц присел на корточки и поджег заранее приготовленный пучок душистых трав. Сухие щепки быстро занялись пламенем. Когда огонь разгорелся, Франц стянул с себя свитер и принялся подкладывать половинки поленьев. Джед зачарованно смотрел на него. Отсветы огня плясали на обнаженной груди и плечах. Волосы темной волной ниспадали по спине.

– Что будем делать?.. – охрипшим голосом спросил Джед.

– Проверь, пожалуйста, ставни на прочность. Если что – на чердаке есть инструменты. А я пока разберусь с папиным кабинетом.

– Вроде всё в порядке, – некоторое время спустя, отряхивая руки, Джед вернулся в зал. Франц сидел перед камином,  сжигая какие-то документы.

– Может приготовить чего?

Франц обернулся и с улыбкой кивнул. Амори усмехнулся и вышел: сегодня красота друга действовала на него особенно ударно. Пережить бы этот день…

– Папа поначалу еще ездил сюда, поработать, то, сё… – опираясь на локоть, Франц лежал, потягивая крепленое вино. Покончив с делами, друзья расположились с картами у камина. – А потом у него времени уже не было. Джеки сюда вроде один раз приезжала, мама вообще ни разу… Я иногда заезжаю.

– На что играть будем? – Джед сидел, раскинув ноги, и тасовал карты.

– Ну как обычно, на желание, – Франц поднес бокал к губам и хитро усмехнулся, блеснув глазами.

– Может, свет зажечь? – Джед поменял позу: еще немного и реакция его тела на близость Франца станет заметной.

– Камина достаточно. Так будет легче блефовать…

Друзья решили играть в билот.

– Карточный долг святое, ты же помнишь? – сглотнув, еще раз напомнил Джед.

– Ну конечно, – Франц ослепительно улыбнулся и посмотрел на Амори поверх веера из пяти карт.

Первые три партии играли, разогреваясь. Два раза выиграл Джед.

– Ты подыгрываешь, – заключил он в итоге.

– Это же билот… Просто сегодня удача на твоей стороне.

– В билот тоже можно подыгрывать.

– Тебе что-то не нравится? – Франц засмеялся и лег на спину, потянувшись. – Загадывай желание.

– М-м-м… – у Джеда сейчас было только одно желание. Но выдать его вот так сходу он не решался: Франц временами вел себя довольно непредсказуемо, мало ли как окончится этот чудесный день. «Лучше не рисковать» – решил Амори. – Залезай на стол и пой гимн!

В общем-то, сказать это стоило только ради того, чтобы увидеть вытянутое от изумления лицо друга.

– А понормальнее ничего не мог придумать? – Франц опрокинул бокал вина и полез на стол.

Потом были скачки на стульях вокруг стола, таскание на своей спине друг друга и куча других странных просьб.

– Ну всё, сдаюсь, – забастовал Франц. – Ты можешь загадывать не такие дурацкие желания?

– Ты такие же загадываешь!

– Беру с тебя пример, – засмеялся он. – Но теперь постарайся придумать что-то получше. Раньше ты хотя бы просил поцеловать тебя… или показать какую-нибудь часть тела.

– Помню, чем всё закончилось в прошлый раз, – Амори потер нос.

Франц заржал. – Это потому что ты зашел дальше дозволенного… У тебя еще такие равномерные фингалы под обоими глазами были! – он сотрясался от хохота. От выпитого он становился всё веселее и раскованнее.

– Очень смешно. Спасибо, что нос не сломал, – Джед мрачно перетасовывал карты. – Ладно, загадаю, как ты говоришь, желание «понормальнее».

– Ну вот, уже интереснее, – глаза Франца странно блеснули.

Джед даже не удивился, когда его приятель снова проиграл.

– Разденься догола и… теперь я хочу не только смотреть, но и прикасаться к тебе, – уточнил он на всякий случай. Франц улыбнулся и грациозно поднялся с пола. Ему и снимать было практически нечего. Джед с замиранием сердца смотрел, как он стягивает брюки и носки, а потом подходит почти вплотную.

– Какой же ты красивый… – Джед жадно провел руками по гибкому телу. Пах Франца находился почти на уровне его лица. Джеду хотелось прикасаться везде, и он так и делал, тиская его ягодицы, поглаживая живот, бока и поясницу, дотягиваясь ладонями до груди. Франц не сопротивлялся… С сожалением Джед отметил, что член его друга лишь слегка напряжен, а не готов, как у него, разорвать штаны – Франц не хотел его, он просто… позволял себя ласкать.

Джед порывисто притянул его к себе за бедра – Франц едва не упал – и втянул в рот его член, ощущая, как быстро он напрягается, наливаясь кровью.

– Ого! – засмеялся Франц. – Ты сказал: «смотреть и трогать», а не «сосать».

Джед зарычал и отпустил его. – Ладно, еще партию. Сейчас я выиграю, и тогда не отвертишься!

Но в этот раз он проиграл. – Давай, загадывай… не томи.

– Чего же пожелать? – Франц, хитро улыбаясь, поглаживал грудь, Амори не мог оторвать взгляд от его руки. – Раздевайся теперь ты.

Пока Джед быстро скидывал с себя одежду, Франц внимательно разглядывал его тело и, увидев эрекцию, со смехом опустил глаза.

– Да, у меня на тебя стоит! И уже давно… Кстати, последний раз мы целовались в пятнадцать, если не ошибаюсь? – следующая выигрышная партия была за ним. – Хочу поцеловать тебя в губы.

Франц подбросил дров в камин и лег рядом с Джедом. Тот зачарованно смотрел на него, поглаживая рукой его лицо, и внутреннее чутье подсказывало Францу, что с карточными играми на сегодня покончено. К эмоциональному возбуждению добавилось физическое. Джед заметил это и, прикоснувшись к его губам своими, сжал его член ладонью. Франц зажмурился и застонал, судорожно двигая бедрами. Он порывисто обнимал Джеда, толкаясь языком ему в рот.

– У тебя уже было? – осторожно спросил Джед, разорвав поцелуй.

– С мужчинами? Нет... А у тебя? – Франц поглаживал его широкую спину, постанывая от движений руки на члене.

– Было, – Джед усмехнулся.

– С кем?!

– Не важно, – он снова прильнул к его губам. Они целовались, как пять лет назад: страстно, жадно, с любопытством и волнением. – Как давно я мечтал об этом!

– Больно? – двадцать минут спустя спрашивал Джед. Франц лежал на спине, а Джед, закинув его раздвинутые ноги себе на плечи, аккуратно двигал пальцем в анусе.

– Нет, – Франц чувствовал, как бьется сердце. Несмотря на малоприятные ощущения, он всё еще испытывал возбуждение, но уже совсем не был уверен, зачем ему всё это нужно и нужно ли вообще. Джед продолжал его растягивать.

– А так? – он добавил второй палец.

– Нет…

– Ладно, – Амори устроился удобнее. Франц задержал дыхание и зажмурил глаза. Он чувствовал, как друг давит членом на сжатое кольцо мышц, и пытался расслабиться, но это было нелегко.

– А-а!!! – от боли он дернулся и закусил губу. Джед не останавливался, с силой вводя свой возбужденный орган в его узкое отверстие.

– Больно!.. – лицо Франца покрылось испариной.

– Понятно, это не палец… – тяжело дыша, попытался пошутить Джед. Сейчас, чувствуя, как толчками пульсирует кровь под тонкой слизистой, он уже не мог остановиться, как об этом ни просил его друг.

– Ч-орт!.. – Франц мотнул головой. – Вытащи его… Это слишком больно.

– Потерпи… это только вначале так… Я уже весь внутри, – Джед подался бедрами вперед и застонал.

«Потерпи», – вот и всё, что он мог сказать, практически насилуя своего друга.

Франц… он был таким сладким, таким красивым, таким обожаемым. Он что-то шептал в забытьи, мотая головой, впиваясь сильными пальцами в его предплечья.

– О, Франц! Какой же ты… потрясающий! Прости… прости... прости, – шептал Амори, рывками входя в него. Анус уже растянулся, и член ходил свободно, но по искаженному лицу Франца было видно, что ему всё равно больно.

– О боже! Франц!!! – войдя на всю длину, Джед застыл в напряжении, содрогаясь и выплескиваясь. – Прости… – он осторожно вышел и опустил его бедра на ковер. Глаза Франца были закрыты, лицо – бледнее обычного, он тяжело дышал.

– Прости, – Джед нежно поцеловал его, прикасаясь к лицу, но Франц отвернулся.

– Хочешь, я тебе минет сделаю?

– Не надо, – не открывая глаз, Франц решительно качнул головой из стороны в сторону.

– Ты простишь меня? – Джед нахмурился.

– Я на тебя не обижаюсь, – Франц облизнул губы и открыл глаза. – Я сам напросился.

– Извини. Я не смог остановиться.

– Всё в порядке. Налей мне вина, – Франц приподнялся. Он казался уставшим, измотанным, снова грустным. Глядя на него, Джед готов был убить себя от чувства вины.

– Давай, я тебя домой отвезу?

– Не надо. Не хочу сейчас никуда, – Франц стащил с кресла плед и накинул себе на плечи. – В шкафу есть одеяла и подушки. Поищи, а я схожу в ванную.

Когда они устроились на ковре у камина, Джед лег к другу вплотную, пытаясь его обнять, утешить. Но Франц выглядел отстраненным, хоть и не отталкивал.

– Во сколько твой рейс?

– В шесть утра.

– Значит, еще есть время поспать, – и Франц уснул почти сразу, забывшись тяжелым сном. Джед же не мог сомкнуть глаз до самого утра, глядя на лицо друга в свете камина и вспоминая обо всем… 


	18. Chapter 18

### 6

 

Утром сквозь тяжелую пелену сна пробился звонок телефона. Звонила Жаклин. Джеда рядом не оказалось, на часах было восемь – значит, уже улетел…

Франц поднялся, кутаясь в одеяло. Всё в доме казалось серым и холодным, дрова в камине давно догорели. Тело болело, на душе скребли кошки. Кое-как расчесав пальцами спутавшиеся волосы, он разжег огонь и отправился в ванную.

Джеки, приехав, никак не ожидала увидеть брата в таком плачевном состоянии: тот сидел у камина, заливаясь вином и слезами.

– О нет! Ты опять впал в меланхолию, – она попыталась стащить плед с его плеч. – Боже, прошло уже столько времени… Я всё могу понять, но… ты же тянешь меня за собой в депрессию!

– Прости.

– Что опять случилось? – она отобрала у него бутылку.

Франц прижал ладони к лицу и тяжело вздохнул.

– Джеки, я переспал с Джедом.

– Франц… – она присела рядом. – Вот  почему он улетел, не простившись.

– Я чувствую себя отвратительно!

– Ну ничего-ничего… Успокойся, – Жаклин обняла его и, ласково поглаживая по спине, заглянула ему в глаза. Лицо Франца было мокрым от слез и полным раскаяния. Джеки нежно поцеловала его, подбирая нужные слова. – Мне кажется, что это всё… ерунда!

Ее руки, губы и слова успокаивали. Франц ощущал рядом с ней ту безмятежность, какую ему давало только общение с отцом. Жаклин, словно прочитав его мысли, улыбнулась и слизнула слезы с его лица. Франц всхлипнул и жадно приник к ее губам.

– Как это случилось? – спросила она, когда брат немного успокоился и они завтракали на кухне.

– Вот так и случилось… – Франц опустил глаза, отрывая кусочки от круассана. – Я узнал, что Джед уезжает, и пригласил его сюда, – он задумчиво помолчал. – Предложил ему игру на желание, сам же настоял на… В общем, вот так всё и получилось.

– Тебе не понравилось?

– Это было ужасно. Вернее, сначала еще ничего так. А потом, когда уже, собственно, подошло к… ну, сама понимаешь, – Франц, усмехнувшись, поднял глаза на сестру. – Вот это и было ужасно. Ну и сам факт. Чувствую себя теперь омерзительно. Такое ощущение, словно я потерял лучшего друга, – Франц в сердцах кинул на стол обрывки сдобы.

Жаклин молча смотрела на брата, ей хотелось узнать все подробности, но, видя его переживания, она тактично молчала.

– Почему ты это сделал? – наконец произнесла она.

– Я хотел забыть… – к ее удивлению, Франц с силой сжал лоб и сдавленно зарыдал.

– О боги мои, не надо, – мигом подлетев к нему, Жаклин присела перед ним на колени и обняла за талию. – Не мучай себя так! – она прижимала его к себе и сама прижималась к нему, словно хотела укутать своими объятиями. Дрожь Франца передавалась ей, как будто у них была общая нервная система. – Что ты хотел забыть?

– Я не смогу это объяснить! – в напряженном голосе Франца звучало отчаяние.

– А ты попробуй, я пойму, – Жаклин целовала его живот через ткань. – Если не я, то кто?

– Я боюсь… говорить об этом, – Франц перестал плакать, в его словах было столько священного трепета и обожания, что Жаклин удивленно подняла глаза. Взгляд Франца был направлен в пустоту, глаза светились нежностью.

– Франц, любовь моя…

Франц наклонился к ней и несколько раз страстно и нервно поцеловал, приподняв и усадив к себе на колени.

– Расскажи… расскажи, – шептала Жаклин в перерывах между поцелуями, ерзая по его бедрам, прижимая его к себе, чувствуя, как он возбужден, ощущая внутри тот же огонь.

– Я… – Франц сглотнул. – Это такое очень тайное желание, запретное…

– Еще более запретное, чем то, что между нами? – спросила она еле слышным шепотом, прижимая лоб к его лбу, заговорщицки глядя в глаза.

– Да… пожалуй, еще более, – Франц волновался. – Я боялся в нем сознаться даже самому себе, пока не появился Демьен.

Жаклин удивленно отпрянула. – Причем тут он?

– Дело в том, что я… – Франц смотрел в сторону, нервно поглаживая ее спину. – В общем, я… Помнишь, когда папа рассказал мне обо всем, что у него было с Демьеном?

– Что-то припоминаю, тебя эти истории, кажется, сильно возбудили.

– Не просто возбудили, – Франц уткнулся ей в грудь лицом. – Внутри меня словно всё взорвалось, я сошел с ума…

– Припоминаю… Ты говорил, что завидуешь мальчишке, – Жаклин задрожала, до нее начал медленно доходить смысл тех слов, но она еще не отваживалась поверить.

Франц пристально посмотрел ей в лицо. Его глаза лихорадочно блестели. – Я и до этого… но услышав обо всем… как это может быть… – внезапно он резко поднялся и, спустив ее на пол, ушел в зал. Джеки растерянно оглянулась.

Когда она вошла в комнату, брат, покачиваясь, сидел у камина, глядя невидящими глазами на огонь, по щекам бежали слезы.

– Я хотел бы быть к нему ближе, – Франц порывисто вытер слезы. – Еще ближе… Не могу это объяснить, – эмоции сменялись на его лице.

– К Эверарду? – Жаклин присела рядом и притянула его к себе.

– Да, – Франц всхлипнул и рассмеялся нервным смехом. – Я думал, что, если пересплю с Джедом или кем-то еще, то всё пройдет, думал, что это просто… желание чего-то неизведанного!

– Я понимаю, – Джеки погладила его по спине, успокаивая.

– Но оказалось, что я всё не так понимал! Это что-то совсем другое…

– Иди ко мне, – она прижала брата к груди. – Я… понимаю тебя. У меня тоже возникали такие мысли…

Франц посмотрел на нее удивленно.

– Не могу сказать, что они носили сексуальный характер, но мне хотелось бы, чтобы между нами не было границ, как в детстве, чтобы можно было резвиться, тискаться, спать рядом, – Жаклин беззаботно рассмеялась, словно окунаясь в атмосферу детства. – Я люблю его так же сильно, как тебя!

Франц тяжело вздохнул, зарываясь лицом сестре в подмышку. – Я тоже…

 

– Папа, мне надо с тобой поговорить, – улучив подходящий момент, Джеки прокралась к отцу в кабинет.

Эверард усмехнулся, увидев, как дочь несет поднос с чаем и конфетами.

– Похоже, разговор будет серьезный, – он притянул к столу еще одно кресло.

Жаклин начала с отвлеченных вопросов, поинтересовавшись, как Демьен, как дела на работе. Эверард улыбался, понимая, что она пришла сюда совсем не за этим.

– Я вообще-то насчет Франца, – наконец сказала она. Эверард кивнул, став серьезным.

– Похоже, ему совсем плохо.

– В чем это выражается? – Эверард смотрел на дочь своим пристальным взглядом.

– Ну… – Джеки отвела глаза. – Он тоскует, – изрекла она со вздохом. – У него появляются странные… мысли.

Эверард понимающе кивнул головой. – Да, у него сейчас нелегкий период, – он ласково посмотрел на дочь. – Будь с ним рядом.

– Да, пап, я рядом, – она улыбнулась. – Но…

– Нужен кто-то еще?

– Ну, – Джеки захихикала. – Типа того.

Эверард усмехнулся. – Интересно… Ладно, я придумаю что-нибудь, – он притянул ее к себе, ласково целуя. – Ни о чем не переживай, я сделаю так, чтобы Франц не грустил. Только этот разговор – между нами, – Эверард хитро ей подмигнул.

 

– Надо, чтобы ты пожил тут немного, – тяжело дыша, прошептал Эверард на ухо.

Демьен замер, всё еще подрагивая от оргазма. Внутри словно всё разом оборвалось.

Они лежали в постели, только что он стонал в объятиях Эверарда и извивался чуть ли не по всей кровати, и тут эта странная просьба. Хотя какая же она странная?.. Он так и знал: Эверард только и ждет, чтобы сбагрить его на эту квартиру. Демьен обиженно надул губы и отвернулся.

Всё еще горели свечи. Чтобы не показать Эверарду, как он расстроен, Демьен поднялся, подошел к столу с остатками ужина и запихнул в рот ролл с лососем и мягким сыром. Уж лучше сразу заткнуть себя едой, чтобы не дать гневным словам ни одного шанса.

Эверард лежал на боку, опираясь на локоть, и смотрел на него, как всегда, внимательно и чуть насмешливо. Демьен снова отвернулся. Пламя свечей стало мутным – на глаза набежали проклятые слезы.

Эверард был готов к подобной реакции. – Даже не вздумай заплакать, – спокойно предупредил он. Эти слова сыграли роль спускового крючка: Демьен громко всхлипнул и, давясь роллом, зарыдал, не в силах сдержать слез.

Эверард нахмурился и подошел к нему, кладя руки на его хрупкие подрагивающие плечи.

– Я тебе надоел, да?.. – утирая слезы, проговорил Демьен.

– Нет, – Эверард поморщился: каждый раз одно и то же. Это уже становилось утомительным. – Если ты надоешь мне, то узнаешь об этом первым. Вроде мы уже решили этот вопрос.

Демьен напрягся, одна только мысль о возможности подобной перспективы пугала.

– А-а!.. – от неожиданности он вздрогнул: язык Эверарда скользнул по чувствительным местам на шее и верхней части спины. Ладонь прошлась по груди, задевая соски. Демьен выгнулся, от одного прикосновения тело окутала сладостная нега и желание.

– Почему ты хочешь… оставить меня здесь? – спросил он, пока Эверард своими ласками не успел окончательно свести его с ума, и пока он еще ощущал себя отдельной личностью, а не растворился в любовнике, подчиняясь всем его прихотям.

– Напротив, я хочу взять тебя с собой, – губы Эверарда скользнули вниз вдоль позвоночника, и Демьен раздвинул ноги шире, упираясь руками в стол.

– И для этого надо, чтобы ты пожил здесь…

– Куда… взять? – выдохнул Демьен.

– В рай, – засмеялся Эверард и, схватив его на руки, отнес в кровать.

– Нет, правда, куда? – настроение Демьена значительно улучшилось. Зарываясь руками в волнистые пряди любовника, он подставлял его поцелуям грудь, живот и бедра. От прикосновения шелковистых волос по коже, как рябь по воде, шел озноб. Застонав, Демьен отвел голову к плечу.

– В Детройт, – Эверард лег рядом, мгновенно став серьезным. Демьен, возбужденный и еще окутанный негой, льнул к нему, не понимая, как он так быстро переключается с секса на деловые вопросы.

– На этой неделе я планирую неожиданно туда наведаться. Поедешь со мной. Заодно немного сменишь обстановку… и не будешь доставать меня своей ревностью, – Эверард резко перевернул Демьена на живот, тот притворно взвизгнул, чем рассмешил его.

– Поэтому пока будешь жить здесь, чтобы твое исчезновение вместе с моим отъездом не вызвало ненужных реакций, – прошептал Эверард ему в затылок.

– А что мы… там будем делать?.. – сжимая простынь кулаками, Демьен чувствовал, как длинные пальцы проникают в анус по одному.

– В свободное время – всё, что захочешь, – Эверард ввел в припухшее сжимающееся отверстие третий палец, Демьен застонал и сильнее раздвинул ноги.

 

Демьен был если не напуган, то сильно удивлен. Город казался вымершим, совсем не таким, каким он его представлял. Они летели на вертолете над разрушенными строениями и совершенно безлюдными улицами. Пустые небоскребы и остовы некогда величественных театров производили неизгладимое впечатление. Мегаполис выглядел плачевно. За время полета Эверард успел рассказать ему, что большая часть населения живет, в основном, в пригородах и в южной части, там же еще сохранились деловые районы. Это место было просто идеальным для функционировавшей здесь тайной лаборатории Эверарда.

– Думаю, тебе лучше провести этот день в номере, сегодня обстановка там будет не самой приятной, а ты у меня мальчик и так нервный, – сказал ему Эверард, когда они остановились в отеле.

– Нет, я хочу с тобой! – уперся Демьен. После всего увиденного ему было как-то жутко. Эверард, улыбнувшись, согласился.

Демьен переживал, что будет привлекать повышенное внимание, но он ошибся: ничего не могло произвести более сильного впечатления, нежели внезапный визит шефа.

Когда они приехали, на Демьена никто даже внимания не обратил. Ему только и приходилось, что бегать за Эверардом из отдела в отдел, и стараться не особо глазеть по сторонам, чтобы не потеряться и чтобы не затоптали.

А посмотреть было на что: лаборатория оказалась целым комплексом помещений и строений, почти полностью спрятанных под землей – на поверхности всё это прикрывалось оранжереями с экзотическими растениями. Зато под землей простирались длинные коридоры, просторные кабинеты и лаборатории со сверкающим оборудованием. В коридорах работала система очистки воздуха, но, казалось, даже стены были пропитаны специфическим аптечным запахом. Часть залов была полностью автоматизирована, но количество людей в стерильной одежде всё равно поражало воображение. И все эти люди при появлении Эверарда в той или иной степени менялись в лице и пытались исчезнуть из его поля зрения. Демьена удивляла их реакция, притом, что Эверард даже не повышал голос и смотрел на них совершенно спокойно, даже равнодушно. Молнией пронесшись по нужным помещениям и произведя такое же впечатление, Эверард переговорил с парой-тройкой человек и отправился в свой кабинет.

Тут же появилась женщина явно азиатского происхождения. Она бросилась смахивать со стола пыль, готовить чай-кофе и нести какие-то документы. Ее показная любезность с начальником и полное пренебрежение незнакомым мальчиком бесили Демьена.

– Есть хочешь? – просматривая отчеты, спросил Эверард, когда женщина исчезла.

– Кто она? – с плохо скрываемой ревностью спросил Демьен. Эверард оторвался от бумаг и, явно развеселившись, отхлебнул кофе.

– Секретарь.

– У тебя же Райан секретарь!

– Райан? – Эверард улыбнулся и поманил его к себе. – Райан, конечно, секретарь. Но я бы назвал ее своей правой рукой, главным помощником. А эта девушка, – он обнял Демьена, когда тот подошел, и усадил в кресло рядом с собой. – Просто секретарь и только в этой лаборатории.

– Есть и другие? – мягкие поглаживания по спине успокаивали.

– Есть. Должен же мне кто-нибудь кофе носить.

Демьен хмыкнул и, немного помолчав, проговорил:

– Я устал… Когда мы вернемся в номер?

Эверард рассмеялся и убрал руку.

– Давай вернемся в отель… и займемся сексом, – приглушенным шепотом быстро сказал Демьен.

– Неплохое предложение… – глаза Эверарда лукаво блеснули. – Вечером обязательно, а сейчас у меня совещание. Вот-вот начнется. К тому же надо проведать одного кадра, – он посмотрел на часы. – Кстати, сейчас можно и сходить… А ты, если устал, можешь ехать домой, тебя довезут прямо до номера.

Демьен уже было надулся, но потом понял, что сейчас этим ничего не изменит.

– А давай ты потом проведешь совещание?! – повис он на шее любовника. Такое поведение он позволял себе впервые, и Эверард был явно удивлен.

– Это тебя так ревность распаляет? Или летучие соединения в воздухе?

Демьен засмеялся, не отпуская его шею.

– Я не поеду в номер без тебя…

– Хорошо, но советую всё же остаться здесь, – что-то в голосе Эверарда заставляло насторожиться, хотя говорил он спокойно и вполне доброжелательно. Демьен стоял на своем.

– Ладно, я предупреждал.

Эверард нажал кнопку, и в кабинет вошла та самая женщина-секретарь. Демьен испуганно отпрянул от Эверарда. Вот теперь она его точно заметила и смотрела с очевидным любопытством. Демьен покраснел.

– Камилла, я собираюсь проведать Бачовски. Подготовь почву.

Женщина кивнула и вышла. Через минуту, не успел Демьен спросить, кто такой Бачовски и что с ним, Камилла снова появилась в кабинете, сообщая, что можно идти.

Миновав несколько коридоров, они пришли в большой кабинет с медицинским оборудованием. Там, опутанный трубками, подключенный к аппарату искусственной вентиляции легких, лежал человек. Видимые участки его кожи были покрыты язвами. Демьен содрогнулся и испуганно отступил назад. Эверард, засунув руки в карманы белого халата, спокойно подошел к человеку вместе с еще одним мужчиной. Они что-то обсуждали, Демьен почувствовал, что, если он еще немного пробудет здесь, то его стошнит, и спешно выбежал в коридор.

Эверард обернулся.

– Что с ним? – спросил главный биогенетик.

– С мальчиком? Чувствительный… Лучше расскажи, что с Бачовски.

– Делал эксперименты со своей химерой, но вместо того, чтобы, как положено, испытывать на образцах, принял сам…

– Я в курсе. Жить будет?

Биогенетик пожал плечами. – Не могу сказать точно, пытаемся спасти, а заодно исследуем все процессы… на самом же авторе изобретения.

– Смешно, – Эверард мрачно взирал на лежащее перед ним тело. – Все результаты мне на стол. И его записи по разработкам тоже.

Уже у двери он развернулся, добавляя: – И он мне нужен живым.

Демьен стоял в коридоре. Чем дольше он ждал, тем большая жуть его охватывала. В какой-то момент он уже был готов бежать обратно в кабинет, как вдруг вышел Эверард, снимая халат. Мужчина был мрачен.

– Что случилось с этим человеком?

– Сглупил…

– У тебя еще совещание, да? – Демьен шел за любовником с опущенной головой и думал, что больше ноги его здесь не будет.

– Выдержишь? Может, всё же в отеле меня подождешь?

– Не-е, здесь…

В небольшом конференц-зале собралось человек тридцать. Эверард усадил Демьена на заднее сиденье, дав ему стереоскопический дисплей и несколько дисков для развлечения. Демьен попытался вникнуть в предмет беседы, но люди говорили о каких-то исследованиях, результатах, поставках, пересыпая речь непонятными терминами, и очень скоро ему стало скучно. Стараясь производить поменьше движений, чтобы не отвлекать других, он с благодарностью натянул на глаза специальные очки и запустил видео. Биология, анатомия, химия никогда особо его не привлекали, но подробный рассказ о воздействии наркотиков на нервную систему оказался очень интересным. Демьен как раз смотрел, как психоактивные вещества могут вмешиваться в процесс передачи импульса, когда кто-то тронул его за плечо. Он вздрогнул и скинул очки на пол. Это был Эверард. Демьен с удивлением оглянулся – в зале уже никого не было.

– Что? Так быстро закончилось?

– Это ты увлекся, – Эверард мягко потрепал его по голове. – Меня тоже всегда привлекали эти области человеческого опыта.

 

– В той лаборатории делают наркотики? – Демьен сидел на краю постели и задумчиво расстегивал рубашку.

– Не только, – Эверард закрыл шкаф и набрал портье. – Ужин на двоих, пожалуйста.

Демьен внимательно смотрел на любовника, тот смотрел на него.

– Прими ванну, если устал… Да, давайте жареных омаров с белыми грибами. Что у вас на десерт? Нет, торт точно не нужен, – Эверард засмеялся, заметив как при слове «торт» удивленно расширились глаза Демьена. – Крем-брюле с клюквой пойдет. Да… И, пожалуйста, шампанское.

Демьен смотрел на него растерянно.

– Ну что, еще есть желание наведаться в лабораторию? – Эверард, смеясь, подошел и снял с него рубашку.

– Не-а, – Демьен передернул плечами. – А что еще там производится?

– Много чего, – присев на корточки, Эверард провел пальцами по его груди, задевая нежный сосок. Взгляд Демьена изменился. Выждав секунду, он приблизил лицо к Эверарду и приник к губам, немного неуверенно вторгаясь языком в рот. Эверард довольно хмыкнул и, перехватив инициативу, прижал его к постели, наваливаясь сверху, жадно целуя пухлые губы, распаляясь от жалобных стонов.

В дверь деликатно постучали.

– Это портье. Быстро в ванную, – Эверард поднялся, поправляя одежду.

– А ты ко мне придешь? – Демьен задержался на пороге, неуверенно глядя на Эверарда, когда тот уже был у входной двери.

– Конечно, приду, – Эверард махнул ему рукой, чтобы спрятался. Демьен хихикнул и скрылся за дверью.

Любезно улыбаясь, в комнату вошел человек в форменной одежде. В отличие от обычных гостиниц, где все портье давно уже были кибернетическими, отели класса люкс могли себе позволить нанимать людей.

Ловкими, отточенными движениями он сервировал стол.

– Шампанское открывать сейчас? – портье продемонстрировал Эверарду бутылку. Дождавшись положительного ответа, он вскрыл ее и разлил алкоголь по бокалам.

В это время Демьен набирал в ванну горячую воду, рассматривая в зеркале свое обнаженное тело. Тонкая спина, узкие бедра, округлые ягодицы… При мысли, что совсем скоро к нему будет прикасаться Эверард, он испытывал возбуждение.

Выключив воду, Демьен залез в ванну.

И всё же он чувствовал себя неуверенно. Хотя они были вдали от всех, и не было Джулии, он ничего не мог поделать со своей нерешительностью. Видимо, дело было в самом Эверарде, а не в ком-то еще. Рядом с ним просто невозможно было стать хозяином положения.

Затаившись, Демьен прислушался. Хлопнула дверь, портье явно ушел, но Эверарда всё не было. Так и не дождавшись, Демьен быстро вытерся и вылез из ванны. Закусив губу от обиды, он снова глянул на свое отражение и, немного поколебавшись, решил не одеваться.

Эверард увлеченно разговаривал с кем-то по телефону и, кажется, даже флиртовал. От ревности закружилась голова. Стол уже был сервирован, шампанское играло в бокалах. Сев на стул, Демьен демонстративно развел ноги и с вызовом взял бокал. Внутри всё полыхало яростью, но Эверарда, похоже, его эмоции только забавляли.

– Значит, стадион «Tiger». До встречи, – наконец попрощался он с кем-то, что-то записав на салфетке. Демьен готов был заплакать, но продолжал насуплено смотреть на него.

– С кем ты разговаривал?

– Деловой разговор, – отмахнулся Эверард. – Тебе не холодно?

Демьен пытался казаться смелым, выставляя свою наготу, но не нужно было обладать особой проницательностью, чтобы заметить, как тяжело ему даются эти трюки, как он стыдлив и неуверен. Не выдержав изучающего взгляда, он положил ногу на ногу.

– Уже попробовал омаров? Или решил нажать на выпивку? – в голосе Эверарда как всегда слышались легкие нотки насмешки. – Кстати, это шампанское той же марки, что ты в первый раз попробовал в Генуе… – он посмотрел на Демьена, и голубые глаза наполнились томлением.

– Сейчас ты иначе смотришь на те события?

Демьен улыбнулся и потянулся за вилкой. – Сейчас я бы, наверное, наслаждался той ночной прогулкой по берегу и всем, что было после… – произнес он, немного помолчав.

– Тогда за перемены в твоем сознании, – Эверард подмигнул, и они звонко чокнулись бокалами.

– А ты всегда этим занимался? – некоторое время спустя, после ужина и любовных игр, спросил Демьен. Эверард лежал рядом, склонившись над ним, разглядывая в полумраке и поглаживая пальцами его лицо.

Измотанный долгим, щедрым на события днем Демьен с трудом боролся со сном, но любовник так редко рассказывал о себе, что было жаль упустить такой момент.

– Химия привлекала с детства. Правда, тогда меня больше интересовали взрывчатые вещества, – рассмеялся Эверард. – А на наркотиках я сам сидел. В то время и начал экспериментировать с их производством, но скорее чисто с познавательным интересом… Помню, как мы с одним моим другом решили синтезировать цветную таблетку.

– Что это? – прошептал Демьен, открыв глаза от любопытства.

– Это такое вещество, которое объединяет в себе все существующие наркотики, точнее те эффекты, что они дают.

– И у вас получилось?

– Да, у меня получилось, – Эверард вновь засмеялся, уткнувшись в подушку Демьена. – Это был… своеобразный опыт.

– Ты попробовал?!

– Ну конечно, я еще не такое дерьмо пробовал. Иногда мне кажется, что это навсегда меня изменило.

– И что ты почувствовал тогда?

– От цветной таблетки? – Эверард любовался тонкими чертами его лица. В последнее время ему так редко доводилось просто смотреть на Демьена, как сейчас...

– Если опустить подробности, то сначала у меня было ощущение накатывающего оргазма души и тела, как от опиатов. Потом началось какое-то мистическое откровение. И в этом состоянии было всё: и ЛСД, и мескалин, и трава. Я словно видел прошлое и будущее одновременно, мог читать архетипы и мыслеформы всего человечества. Я даже боялся, что сознание и тело этого просто не выдержат. Потом пришли динамические галлюцинации, довольно страшные, – Эверард посмотрел на него и улыбнулся. – Я пытался от них убежать и совершенно не чувствовал своего тела.

– И что потом? – Демьен взволнованно заерзал. Он и не ожидал, что рассказ о цветной таблетке так его захватит. Хотя дело было отнюдь не в ней, а в прошлом его любимого, к которому он мог сейчас прикоснуться.

– Много чего было. Я понимал, что это всё иллюзии, но мозг был так отравлен, что я не мог справиться со своей психикой. ЛСД казалось слабым пивом по сравнению с той ерундой, что я изобрел.

– Чем всё закончилось?

– Когда мне наконец удалось убежать от галлюцинаций, я решил найти Билли…

– Кого?

– Моего друга, с которым мы пробовали цветную таблетку.

– А-а-а…

– Я пришел в себя в незнакомом районе, и так как бежал с сумасшедшей скоростью, то, по моим подсчетам, должен был оказаться в другом городе.

Демьен весело засмеялся.

– Да. И то, что в квартире Билли я обнаружил совершенно незнакомую семью, только подтвердило мои подозрения. Когда я вышел из подъезда и побрел по дороге, ветер подхватил меня и понес в неизвестном направлении.

– Серьезно?! Класс!

– На самом деле, это было очень страшно. А потом мое тело медленно исчезло, растворилось в воздухе. Я несся над городом, и меня охватило чувство любви ко всему миру, всё казалось неважным, я проникся блаженством, которому не было пределов…

– Я тоже так хочу! – восхищенно выдохнул Демьен.

– Подожди, это еще не конец истории, – Эверард таинственно улыбнулся. – Я очнулся в мусорном баке, и, судя по всему, провел там не менее суток, – Эверард, смеясь, разглядывал его изумленное лицо. – Неплохой переход от вселенской любви и экстаза к мусорному баку, да? Тебе всё еще хочется попробовать?

– Даже не знаю…

Эверард вновь успокаивающе поглаживал его лицо, и Демьен почувствовал, как погружается в легкую дремоту.

– Какой же ты красивый, – тихо проговорил Эверард, целуя пухлые губы. – Какой еще неопытный и глупенький… Уже засыпаешь?

Демьен медленно обнял его, но руки тут же безвольно соскользнули. Демьен спал, а Эверард всё не мог оторвать взгляд от его лица. Он снова и снова касался его лба, бровей, тонких скул и бархатистых губ. Внезапно его переполнила нежность и любовь. Как редко он дарил ее своему Демьену…

– Прости, что так часто жесток с тобой, котенок, – прошептал Эверард, но Демьен уже спал и не слышал его.

 

На следующий день Эверард не стал будить его и отправился в лабораторию один. На вечер у него было намечена важная – а если всё удастся, то судьбоносная – встреча, и Эверард думал, брать ли Демьена с собой. С одной стороны, это развлекло бы мальчика, с другой, вся его авантюра могла провалиться.

– Куда ты собираешься? – сходу спросил Демьен, когда уже вечером Эверард открыл шкаф, чтобы переодеться.

– Иду на рок-концерт, – прямо ответил он. У Демьена отвисла челюсть, и еще минуты две он не знал, что ответить. Наконец сообразил:

– А ты возьмешь меня с собой?

– С собой? – Эверард задумался, и от одного этого Демьен был готов впасть в отчаяние.

– Возможно…

– Отчего это зависит? – сидя на кровати, Демьен с тоской наблюдал, как любовник собирается, и ждал, что же он ответит. – Что мне сделать, чтобы ты взял меня?

Эверард был задумчив и как будто даже не слышал его вопросов. С ревнивой наблюдательностью Демьен отмечал, как тот надевает модный костюм, как тщательно причесывается и собирает волосы в хвост, как душится одеколоном.

– Ты идешь на свидание, да?! – не выдержал он.

Эверард посмотрел на него, словно только что заметил. – Ты еще не одет? Быстрее, мы и так опаздываем.

От счастья Демьен не сразу сообразил, что делать. Наконец он спрыгнул с кровати и опрометью кинулся к шкафу. – Что мне надеть?!! А что это за концерт? Как мне одеться? – выкрикивал он хаотично.

– Оденься не особо заметно, – улыбнулся Эверард.

Такси быстро доставило их к стадиону. Демьен слышал гул музыки и рев толпы еще за пару кварталов. Сердце бешено стучало, на подобном действе он был впервые в жизни.

– А что, концерт уже начался?! – спросил он громко, стараясь перекричать шум. Вопреки его ожиданиям, они не пошли к главному входу, а зашли с другой стороны, миновав толпу, рев которой, как и музыка, звучали теперь приглушенно. Глаза Демьена лихорадочно блестели.

– Ну как, музыка нравится? – смеясь, спросил Эверард.

– Я еще не понял, – честно признался Демьен. Эверард позвонил кому-то, и очень быстро их нашел благодушный толстяк, одетый, несмотря на свою комплекцию, современно и даже модно.

– О-о, здравствуй, – он сразу приветливо обнял Эверарда. Голос у мужчины был тихим и ласковым.

– Декстер, для этого молодого человека еще найдется местечко получше? – Эверард обнял Демьена за плечи и подтолкнул к незнакомцу.

– О-о, конечно найдется! Самое лучшее – за кулисами, – Декстер подмигнул Демьену и протянул руку. – Там немного не тот ракурс, но зато всех наших звезд прекрасно видно.

– А ты что, не пойдешь? – Демьен неуверенно оглянулся на Эверарда.

– Иди с ним, я скоро подойду, – тот махнул ему рукой. – И да, Декс. Ее гримерка тут?

– Да, по этому коридору налево.

Демьен насторожил уши и, еще раз оглянувшись на любовника, пошел следом за Декстером.

 

Как только Эверард вошел в гримерную, оттуда выпорхнула какая-то женщина. «Пошла предупредить» – подумал он.

В помещении было светло, на столиках у подсвеченных зеркал косметика лежала вперемешку с одеждой.

Ждать пришлось недолго, через десять минут в гримерку бодрым шагом вошла девушка в длинной черной тунике с глубоким декольте. Это была Линда Хилт.

Увидев Эверарда, она тут же шутливо припала перед ним на колени и быстро поцеловала его руку. – Ваше величество!..

Эверард захохотал, и Линда, тоже смеясь, кинулась ему на шею.

– Боже, ты ли это?! С ума сойти! – в ее светлых глазах плескалось восхищение, Эверард внимательно рассматривал ее, удерживая за плечи на вытянутых руках.

Красивое скуластое лицо Линды было загримировано ярким концертным макияжем, глаза – обведены на манер древних жриц, серебристая диадема подчеркивала лоб, черные волосы ниспадали ниже плеч. Она стояла перед ним, и она была великой.

– Глазам своим не верю! Дай потрогаю тебя, уверюсь, что это не иллюзия, – Линда снова прижалась к Эверарду, нырнув руками под пиджак.

– Ну-ка, спокойнее, – усмехнулся тот, чувствуя, как ее ладони скользят по спине и пояснице. – А то я запросто могу тебе концерт сорвать.

– Как сорвать? О-о! Концерт… Мне же скоро на сцену! – Линда развернулась к зеркалу, быстро кидая на стол диадему и сережки. – Помоги мне, пожалуйста! Времени совсем не осталось. Сейчас ребята доигрывают без меня, а потом следующая песня… Кстати, как ты собирался сорвать мне выступление? – спросила она, пока Эверард затягивал на ней кожаный корсет.

– Обыкновенно, не выпустить тебя… вот и всё, – он усмехнулся, глядя в глаза ее отражению.

– Не дразни меня, а то я сама могу тебя никуда не выпустить, – Линда подровняла стрелки у глаз. – Я всё еще скучаю по тебе… – добавила она тише.

– Я тоже, – улыбнулся Эверард. – Не пойми меня превратно, но… ты сейчас одна?

– В смысле?

– У тебя в настоящий момент есть парень, любовник, тайный муж?

– Я уже пару лет одна… – Линда запрыгнула в черную пачку и, вручив Эверарду завязки, стала натягивать высокие сапоги. – А со своими мальчиками из группы я не встречаюсь, потому что это чревато конфликтами, разногласиями и, в конечном итоге, распадом… Мне уже надо бежать. Оставайся! После концерта – как обычно, попойка. Будет время поговорить.

– Я ненадолго, – Эверард смотрел, как Линда быстро припудривает кисточкой лицо.

– У меня к тебе деликатная просьба. Ты должна встретиться с одним молодым человеком. Пару свиданий, большего я не прошу.

Линда задумалась. – Он симпатичный?

– Очень! – Эверард многозначительно поднял бровь. – Я бы даже сказал красивый.

– Молодой?

– Двадцать лет... Линда, это мой сын, – добавил Эверард, и она изумленно обернулась. – У него несколько месяцев назад погибла девушка, – сказал он, предупреждая ее возможные вопросы. – Он до сих пор в тоске. Ты бы могла взбодрить его, вдохновить.

– А почему я? – Линда казалась растерянной. Эверард посмотрел на часы, она успокаивающе махнула рукой. – Да ладно, я и так уже опоздала, выкрутятся. Ты всё же сорвал мне концерт.

Эверард широко улыбнулся. – Он твой фан, при одном упоминании твоего имени, у него горят глаза, дома вся студия увешана твоими плакатами. Соглашайся… Я проспонсирую твой следующий тур, – было видно, что ему не по себе делать ей подобные предложения.

Линда подошла к нему и жадно приникла к его губам.

– Если он хоть капельку похож на тебя, – сказала она, отдышавшись и пристально глядя ему в глаза. – То не нужны мне твои деньги!..

– Как мне связаться с ним? – спросила она уже на выходе, вновь торопясь.

– Он придет к тебе на концерт в Нью-Йорке, будет в VIP-зоне, – Эверард проводил ее до подъемника, ведущего на сцену.

– Как я узнаю его?! – Линда запрыгнула на площадку, и подъемник медленно пополз вверх. Уже звучали первые аккорды песни, гулко отзываясь внутри.

– Ты сразу его узнаешь, – улыбнулся Эверард, провожая ее взглядом.


	19. Chapter 19

### 7

 

Ракурс был действительно неподходящим, чтобы наслаждаться проходящим на сцене действом, но зато Демьен хорошо видел самих музыкантов, особенно клавишника, который находился как раз рядом. Худенький, с изящными и сильными руками, он с чувством бил длинными пальцами по клавишам, и его светлые волнистые волосы разлетались по плечам. Вдруг Демьен понял, что все музыканты на сцене – и клавишник, и два гитариста, и ударник – блондины. Он удивленно посмотрел на Декстера. Тот расслабленно что-то напевал под музыку, почесывая покрытый светлой щетиной второй подбородок.

– Что-то не так? – добродушно протянул он.

– У всех музыкантов светлые волосы, – сказал Демьен, разглядывая его. – И у тебя тоже…

– О-о, это гениальная идея пришла не в мою голову, – посмеиваясь, Декстер хитро смотрел на сцену. – Это она придумала.

В это время зазвучал женский вокал, и немного времени спустя Демьен увидел саму женщину. Она пела и спускалась по диковиной лестнице, стальным языком ведущей на середину сцены.

– Да-а, отличная идея: солистка-брюнетка, а остальные музыканты – блондины, – продолжил Декстер. – Мне как менеджеру это жизнь, конечно, усложнило. Теперь мало найти хорошего и красивого музыканта – а у нас уже два басиста сменилось – надо чтобы он еще и блондином был. Но зато это фишка группы!

– А перекраситься? – спросил Демьен.

– О-о, у мальчиков свой цвет, – Декстер снова добродушно хохотнул, глядя на свою группу влюбленным отеческим взглядом.

– Но у них же один тон!

– Да-а, было очень трудно подобрать их! Теперь трясусь над ними, как наседка. Я – лучшая наседка, – улыбаясь, толстяк легонько похлопал его по плечу. В это время вернулся Эверард.

– Ты так долго! – Демьен стал к нему поближе.

– Как тебе?

– Интересно… – пожал плечами Демьен.

– Либо любишь металл, либо нет, – задумчиво произнес Эверард, и Декстер довольно засмеялся.

– Возвращаемся в отель или хочешь досмотреть?

– Досмотреть! Только не отсюда.

Менеджер проводил их в VIP-зону. Перед сценой было свободное пространство, где вольготно расположились несколько человек. Остальная масса зрителей толпилась за ограждением, отчаянно крича и напирая на турникет. Эверард, отойдя в сторону, что-то расспрашивал у Декстера.

От громкого звука и средоточия людей Демьену было как-то не по себе. Стараясь ни о чем не думать, он смотрел на сцену. Там как раз посреди песни все участники группы неожиданно прекратили играть, по их лицам было видно, что это не запланировано. Солистка и длинноволосый гитарист, недоумевая, смотрели друг на друга и смеялись. Клавишник, воспользовавшись моментом, отпил пива под рев восторженных фанатов. В это время вступил похожий на пирата ударник, и выступление продолжилось.

Солистка казалась Демьену смутно знакомой. Он как раз пытался вспомнить, где уже видел ее, когда от группы стоящих неподалеку людей отделился мужчина.

– Тебе нравится «Доминанта»?!

– Что?! – Демьен не сразу понял, что тот обращается к нему.

– «Доминанта»!!! – еще громче крикнул незнакомец, кивая на сцену. – Группа!

– А-а… Да! – ответил Демьен, чтобы от него побыстрее отвязались.

– Хочешь сняться у них в клипе?!

– Что-о?!! – глаза Демьена округлились.

– Я говорю, в клипе у них хочешь сняться?!!

– Не знаю… – Демьен растерянно оглянулся на Эверарда. Тот внимательно смотрел на него, продолжая говорить с Декстером.

– Подумай! У тебя очень яркая внешность. Вот моя визитка, позвони! – мужчина протянул карточку. – Только не думай сильно долго: роль может достаться другому! – незнакомец многозначительно подмигнул и отошел в сторону.

Демьен снова глянул на Эверарда, тот смотрел на сцену. Его лицо было спокойным, но Демьену отчего-то казалось, что внутренне тот напряжен. От мысли о возможной ревности в груди стало неожиданно тепло и приятно, Демьен улыбнулся.

 

– Что этот тип от тебя хотел? – уже в машине спросил Эверард, когда они возвращались в номер после концерта.

– Предложил сняться в клипе этой группы.

Эверард повернул голову, пристально глядя на него. Демьен достал визитку и, потупившись, отдал любовнику.

– Странный тип, – ответил Эверард, глядя на карточку. – И ты хотел бы сниматься?

– Ну да… – еле слышно проговорил Демьен.

– На твоем месте я не стал бы этого делать.

Демьен обиженно замолчал. Его не оставляли тревожащие мысли, что Эверард уже всё решил, не ставя в расчет его желания. Весь вечер Демьен то и дело вспоминал о предложении сниматься, и с каждым разом оно казалось всё заманчивее. Уже утром он разбудил Эверарда просьбами позвонить режиссеру.

Любовник долго молчал, изучая его взглядом. – Ты не понимаешь. Он просто хочет поиметь тебя, – наконец изрек он.

– Почему ты так думаешь? – лицо Демьена удивленно вытянулось.

– Поверь мне, – улыбнулся Эверард.

– Но я хочу сниматься… – протянул Демьен обиженно.

– Даже через постель режиссера? – Эверард поднялся и, накинув халат, пошел в ванную.

Демьен растерянно прислушался к звукам льющейся воды и отправился следом. Эверард стоял под душем, вода распрямила черные волосы, и они казались еще длиннее. Красота его скульптурной спины и ягодиц вызывала у Демьена странное ощущение бегущей по позвоночнику сладкой дрожи.

– Мне никто не нужен, кроме тебя… – прошептал он тихо, но Эверард услышал и обернулся, поманив рукой. Демьен залез под воду и прильнул к нему.

– Я не хочу быть ни в чьей постели кроме твоей, – шептал Демьен, прижимаясь лицом к мокрой груди, слизывая горячую воду с кожи. – Никогда!.. Никогда…

Голубые глаза, яркие, чистые, доверчивые и преданные, смотрели на Эверарда из-под вмиг намокшей челки, губы подрагивали, шептали. Схватив и прижав его к стене, Эверард жадно обхватил ртом нервные губы. Всхлипнув, Демьен вздрогнул всем телом и застонал…

 

Снег падал красивыми крупными хлопьями. Сидя на заднем сидении машины, Демьен смотрел в окно и ждал Эверарда. Он отчаянно волновался. Перед этим страхом уже готово было отступить и его нелепое желание сниматься, и жажда славы.

Прошла неделя, как они вернулись из Детройта. Этим вечером он должен был встретиться с режиссером. Демьен снова посмотрел на красивое здание, где-то среди этих светящихся окон находилась студия, где его ждали.

Эверард отправил его сюда с водителем, а сам должен был вот-вот подъехать.

В кармане завибрировал телефон.

– Где ты? – сходу спросил Демьен.

– А ты где? – весело произнес Эверард.

– Эй! Я в машине! Полчаса тебя жду! – в ответ на свое возмущение Демьен услышал смех.

– Сейчас к тебе подойдет человек. Иди с ним, он проведет тебя в студию, чтобы ты не мерз в машине. Пей чай и больше ничего не делай, жди меня.

– А если режиссер?..

– Поговори с ним о погоде. Ничего не подписывай, ни на что не соглашайся. Жди меня.

– Ладно… Кажется за мной уже идут, всё, пока!

– Если что непонятно, лучше позвони мне и спроси.

– Хорошо-хорошо, – Демьен спешно выключил телефон и вышел из машины.

– Демьен Кавалли? – спросил человек с зонтом. – Прошу, – изящно указав на тропинку к зданию, он укрыл его от снега. Демьену польстило подобное обращение.

– Прошу сюда… Располагайся! – мужчина пропустил его вперед, а сам ушел.

В просторном помещении царил полумрак, Демьен неуверенно осмотрелся. Перед удобным изогнутым диваном стоял столик с едой и напитками. Больше здесь никого не было.

 

– Всё, дальше сама, – Эверард посмотрел на часы.

– Босс явно куда-то спешит, – улыбнулась Райан, собирая папки. – Может, подвезти тебя?

– Спасибо, я сам. Лучше закончи с отчетом, – он накинул пальто на плечи.

Полчаса на дорогу… Идя по коридорам, Эверард представил, как волнуется и ждет его Демьен, в каком он, должно быть, нетерпении, и улыбнулся.

Зайдя в тамбур, он насторожился. Что-то заставило его остановиться. Дверь в студию была приоткрыта, изнутри доносился голос Демьена и еще чей-то.

– Ты чего-то стесняешься? – спрашивал незнакомец.

Эверард почувствовал, как его накрывает волна гнева.

– Если ты хочешь сниматься, то надо побороть свой стыд... Актер должен делать то, что говорит режиссер… Если надо раздеться, то настоящий профессионал… раздевается прямо на съемочной площадке, в присутствии всего состава… Операторов, осветителей, гримеров… – голос был уговаривающим, елейным, с плохо скрываемой похотью.

– Ну-у… я не знаю, – неуверенно отвечал Демьен.

– Ты же хочешь сниматься?

– Хочу…

– Так чего ты боишься? Раздевайся…

«Хренов режиссер! Ну-ну. Демьен, что же ты на это ответишь?» – Эверард постарался взять себя в руки. Глубоко вздохнув, он открыл дверь и тут же сжал зубы от представшей глазам картины.

В полумраке комнаты его юный любовник стоял перед тем самым режиссером голый по пояс и раздумывал снимать ли ему брюки. Режиссер развалился на диване и мутным жадным взглядом ощупывал его тело.

В голове всплыли утренние мольбы и уверения Демьена.

– Ну, давай же, раздевайся! Чего уж теперь… – сложив руки на груди, Эверард уперся плечом в дверной косяк. Демьен резко развернулся, его лицо исказилось испугом. Он выглядел как жена, которую муж застал с любовником. И от этой его реакции Эверарду становилось еще хуже. Похоже, мальчишка действительно много для него значил, если из-за одного этого ревность сводила его с ума.

Судя по их перепуганным лицам, ему удалось сохранить внешнюю невозмутимость, пугающее спокойствие и готовность на всё. Демьен стоял как вкопанный, обхватив тонкими руками голый торс, словно пытаясь спрятаться.

– Что здесь происходит? – услышал Эверард за спиной голос Декстера. Осознание, что ревность так оглушила его, что он даже не расслышал шагов менеджера, привела его в еще большее раздражение.

Режиссер с видимым облегчением заметил Декстера, поднялся, что-то невнятно бормоча, попытался обогнуть Эверарда и скрыться.

– Декс, выйди. А ты останься, – Эверард толкнул в грудь опешившего и вмиг вспотевшего режиссера. – Ты же хотел посмотреть стриптиз, – произнес Эверард ледяным тоном, как только дверь за Декстером закрылась. – Давай, Демьен, раздевайся дальше, если уж начал.

Демьен задрожал и ссутулился, еще сильнее обхватывая себя руками. От пронизывающего насквозь, убийственного взгляда любовника, от его беспощадных холодных слов Демьена бил озноб. Его наполнила такая безысходность, что захотелось умереть или хотя бы потерять сознание, но почему-то не происходило ни то, ни другое. Ситуация казалась безвыходной, а то, как он попал в нее, сводило с ума.

– Не заставляй режиссера ждать, Демьен.

От каждого слова Демьен вздрагивал, как от удара. Словно загипнотизированный, он смотрел в глаза Эверарда и видел там черную мглу и холод, и за всем этим боль. Кинуться бы сейчас ему в объятия, найти там спасение от него же самого… Но ледяной взгляд не подпускал.

– Не делай… этого, – дрожащий еле слышный голос Демьена перешел в рыдания. Покачиваясь, он опустился на корточки, словно пытаясь завернуться в самого себя.

Слезы Демьена произвели на режиссера довольно странную реакцию. Он встрепенулся, поправил одежду и начал качать права:

– Да как вы смеете! Я вас по судам затаскаю!

Напряжение сказывалось, Эверард мрачно рассмеялся. – На своей карьере можешь уже сейчас поставить крест, – произнес он равнодушно. – А если жизнь дорога, то советую обходить меня десятой дорогой.

Он снял пальто и кинул его Демьену. Тот начал всхлипывать еще сильнее, но поднялся и кое-как закутался. Эверард открыл дверь, выпуская его из комнаты.

– Что здесь происходит? – в проеме снова показалось недоуменное круглое лицо Декстера.

– Уже ничего. Разорви с этим человеком все контракты. И чтобы больше я его нигде. Никогда. Не встречал.

 

Шофер вез их обратно, хотя куда именно – в дом Эверарда или в квартиру Демьена – тот точно не знал. «Я отвезу тебя домой», – вот единственная фраза, которую после всего случившегося обронил Эверард, а что-то спрашивать и уж тем более настаивать Демьен чувствовал себя не вправе. Ошалело глядя прямо перед собой, он снова и снова прокручивал в голове всё произошедшее, ощущая себя при этом совершенно убитым.

Эверард молчал и вел себя так, словно Демьена не было в салоне. От него веяло холодом и безразличием. Демьену казалось, что, если они сейчас не поговорят, то Эверард просто привезет его в квартиру и оставит навсегда. Еще и денег даст, чтобы он ни в чем себе не отказывал… Демьен прижал кулаки к глазам и снова зашелся плачем.

Эверард посмотрел на Демьена. Пальто сползло, худенькие плечи подрагивали от рыданий. Захотелось схватить его и отыметь прямо здесь, в машине, чтобы больше никогда не возникло желания ни перед кем раздеваться.

Сквозь плач Демьену показалось, что Эверард тяжело вздохнул, но когда он обернулся, любовник всё так же отчужденно смотрел в окно.

«Он сказал, что должен посмотреть, подхожу ли я…» – хотел объяснить Демьен, но губы открывались беззвучно, и слова застывали на языке.

Как он и думал, водитель привез их в его квартиру. Когда они поднимались в лифте, Демьен в панике слушал удары сердца и никак не решался произнести хоть что-нибудь. «Сейчас он откроет квартиру, пожелает спокойной ночи, и больше я его не увижу…» – слезы обжигали щеки.

Эверард открыл дверь своим ключом, пропустил его в темный коридор и включил боковой свет.

Они наконец-то оказались лицом к лицу. Дрожа, Демьен поднял глаза. Взгляд Эверарда был пронизывающим, внимательным и спокойным.

– Спокойной ночи, Демьен, – он повернулся к двери.

– НЕТ! – пальто тяжело упало на пол. Рыдая, Демьен кинулся к Эверарду, цепляясь за него, комкая в кулаках пиджак, пытаясь удержать. – Нет, не уходи!!!

Эверард услышал звук рвущейся ткани. – Отпусти пиджак. Отпусти.

– Я знаю, ты сейчас уйдешь и больше не вернешься!!! – Демьен послушно выпустил ткань из кулаков, но, сползя по телу любовника, крепко обхватил его бедра.

– Поднимайся... – голос Эверарда прозвучал неожиданно устало, и словно рухнул ледяной барьер. – Я не собираюсь тебя бросать. Сейчас ты приведешь себя в порядок и ляжешь спать, а я поеду домой и, не видя тебя, отойду. Завтра встретимся…

Когда Демьен услышал, как потеплел голос Эверарда, его прорвало. Слова, что он так долго пытался и не мог сказать, хлынули потоком:

– Он сказал, что должен посмотреть, подхожу ли я… – едва начав говорить, Демьен всхлипнул и затих, скорее почувствовав, чем увидев, как снова напрягся Эверард.

– Я… я… прости…

Всё дальнейшее произошло стремительно. Эверарду показалось, что бурлившие в нем чувства ярости и ревности, которые он так удачно сдерживал до недавнего момента, вдруг превысили точку кипения… и он взорвался. Резко оторвав Демьена от пола, он на ощупь нашел его рот, впиваясь в мягкие губы, быстро, лихорадочно сжимая ладонями всё, на что натыкались руки – подрагивающие плечи, округлые ягодицы, бедра – скользя ладонями по впалому животу и между ног Демьена. Словно со стороны он слышал его сдавленные всхлипы.

Демьен был ошарашен и не сразу понял, что случилось. Его тело, неподатливое и неуклюжее сейчас, не понимало, что с ним хотят сделать.

Развернув и подхватив его под грудь, Эверард быстро стащил с него штаны вместе с нижним бельем и оголил маленький оттопыренный зад.

Демьен вскрикнул и, всё еще не понимая, инстинктивно попытался вырваться, когда в его анус без предупреждения ворвались два пальца.

– А-а-а! Мне больно, Эверард! Ты делаешь мне больно! Не надо! – Демьену вдруг стало страшно: любовник никогда не был с ним таким бесцеремонным.

Слова распаляли еще сильнее. Сжав зубы, Эверард попытался удержать последний бастион разума. Пелена безудержного вожделения, животной страсти, ревности и желания безгранично владеть мальчишкой застилала глаза.

– Не сопротивляйся мне, Демьен, – тяжело дыша, постарался сказать он как можно более доходчиво. – Не сопротивляйся, особенно сейчас…

Демьен послушно замер: отзвук тигриного рычания в голосе Эверарда подсказывал, что сейчас лучше расслабиться и быть покорным.

Воспользовавшись только слюной, Эверард ввел член в узкое отверстие. Демьен закричал и сжал зубы, слезы брызнули из глаз. Член продвигался тяжело, тело, не привыкшее к такому обращению, обалдело от боли, стенки ануса беспорядочно сжимались. Упершись руками в стену, Демьен тяжело опустил голову и постарался максимально расслабить мышцы.

Держа его за бедра и растягивая ягодицы в стороны, Эверард входил в тугую плоть, каждым движением присваивая его себе, каждым прикосновением выжигая клеймо. Демьен жалобно вскрикивал, и это сводило с ума.

В какой-то момент он начал подмахивать, постанывая уже от желания. Стенки ануса растянулись, и член теперь двигался свободнее. Эверард владел им жадно, страстно. Зажмурив глаза, Демьен сильнее прогнулся в пояснице и сжал в руке свой возбужденный член.

– Да… да… я весь твой, – прошептал он, забыв обо всем, чувствуя, как от движений любовника тело пронизывает сладостное наслаждение. – Что… что ты делаешь?!

Демьен не понял, как оказался на руках Эверарда и почти тут же на кровати в спальне. Теперь, когда он изнывал от желания скорее продолжить и снова почувствовать его в себе, тот, словно специально, долго раздевался и внимательно разглядывал его.

Подрагивая от нетерпения, Демьен избавился от штанов, ботинок и встал на колени, раздвинув ноги и глядя на Эверарда из-за плеча. Их взгляды встретились, и они оба рассмеялись.

В носу еще чувствовался соленый привкус недавних слез. Наверное, в нем что-то было не так, раз даже счастье его было со вкусом соли.

Эверард выдавил немного любриканта и смазал, массируя, сжимающиеся стенки покрасневшего отверстия, Демьен зажмурился, пытаясь насадиться на пальцы.

– Не спеши, – Эверард приподнял худенькие бедра и вошел. Теперь его член двигался легко и быстро. Демьен стонал отрывисто, в голос.

– О не-е-ет… Так… я кончу…. слишком быстро!

Эверард засмеялся, но темпа не снизил, и очень скоро Демьен действительно кончил, сжимаясь и мотая головой из стороны в сторону.

– Малыш, это еще не конец, – Эверард, усмехаясь, разглядывал вмиг обмякшего подростка.

– Я хочу спать… – вяло произнес тот, лежа на животе и тяжело дыша.

– Нет. Спать еще рано…– Эверард перевернул Демьена и, закинув его ногу себе на плечо, снова вошел…

 

Проснувшись утром, Демьен с удивлением и радостью обнаружил рядом Эверарда. Тот спал, его красивое лицо было необычно спокойным, на губах играла едва заметная загадочная улыбка, грудь мерно вздымалась. На глаза Демьена набежали слезы. Потянувшись к Эверарду с поцелуем, он почувствовал боль во всем теле и, тяжело вздохнув, положил голову ему на грудь.

Эверарда разбудило ощущение скатившейся по щеке капли. Открыв глаза, он увидел, как возле него, вздыхая, устраивается Демьен, и ласково провел ладонью по его голове. Тот встрепенулся, и теперь на Эверарда смотрели пусть слегка опухшие после слез, но как всегда прекрасные голубые глаза. Осунушееся лицо Демьена казалось старше.

– Ты паршиво выглядишь, приятель…

Демьен засмеялся и снова лег ему на грудь.

– Кто тебя мучил этой ночью?

– Не скажу, – Демьен грустно улыбнулся. – А то мне страшно подумать, что ты с ним сделаешь.

– Значит, этот человек тебе дорог?

– Да… – Демьен ласково поцеловал выемку посередине груди Эверарда.

– А как же я?

Демьен ошарашенно поднял голову и наткнулся на лукавый смеющийся взгляд.

– Но это и есть ты!!!

– Прости… неудачная шутка, – Эверард обнял его и повалил на спину. – И за боль прости.

Полуприкрыв глаза, Демьен потянулся к его губам. – А мне понравилось…

– Не надо, – Эверард задумчиво провел большим пальцем по его губам. – Люди с голубыми глазами более чувствительны к боли, чем все остальные.

– Правда? А я бы хотел узнать о ней больше…

Эверард ничего не ответил и лишь отнес его в ванную. Пока набиралась вода, он рассматривал его тело. Всё было в порядке, если не считать нескольких синяков на бедрах и засоса на спине. Когда Эверард опустил его в ванную, Демьен, поморщившись, потрогал свой анус.

– Что такое? – насторожился Эверард.

– Саднит… И еще такое ощущение, что он никогда не стянется, как раньше. Хотя каждый раз сокращается, – Демьен покраснел.

– Покажи, – Эверард поднял его за руку и, развернув к себе спиной, осторожно раздвинул ягодицы.

– У меня вчера вначале было чувство, что еще немного, и ты меня разорвешь, – Демьен хмыкнул, очерчивая пальцем квадраты плитки, пытаясь скрыть смущение и возбуждение от манипуляций любовника.

– Я никогда этого не допущу, – Эверард нежно поцеловал его в левую ягодицу. Демьен издал еле слышный стон.

– Я снова хочу тебя, – прошептал он еще тише.

Улыбаясь, Эверард развернул его к себе. – Мой нежный, милый мальчик, – глядя на него искушающим взглядом, он прикоснулся губами к приподнявшемуся члену. Демьен в истоме прикрыл глаза. По коже бежали мурашки, Эверард ласкал его нежно и чувственно. Его рот, такой горячий, плотно обхватывал ствол, моментами полностью вбирая член. У Демьена закружилась голова, в попытке ухватиться за что-то он раскинул руки, но Эверард крепко держал его за ягодицы.

– А-а!.. а-а-а… Эверард!.. – сладкие спазмы прошли по телу, Демьен зажмурил глаза, хватаясь за его голову, зарываясь пальцами в шелковистые волосы. – Боже, как хорошо!

Смеясь, Эверард зачерпнул воду и ополоснул его. – Пошли, понежишься немного в постели, пока я приготовлю что-нибудь поесть.

– Я такой глупый, – Демьен задумчиво смотрел, как Эверард ставит на кровать поднос с чаем и кексами. – Но знаешь, – он подул в чашку, – после каждого раза, когда ты заставляешь меня плакать, я становлюсь старше и умнее. Я словно что-то осознаю, – он осторожно посмотрел на любовника, проверяя, как тот воспримет его слова. Эверард внимательно его слушал, но понять, как он реагирует, было совершенно невозможно.

– Да, прошло меньше полугода со дня нашего знакомства, а ты повзрослел на пару лет, – произнес Эверард спокойно.

– И в то же время, – всё так же задумчиво глядя на кекс, продолжал свою мысль Демьен. – После очередных слез во мне словно что-то умирает… Наверное, моя детская наивность.

Эверард смотрел на него всё с тем же неподдающимся определению взглядом.

– Как это всё вчера произошло? – наконец спросил он. Демьен забеспокоился.

– Расскажи, что было после моего звонка, – уточнил Эверард.

– Как ты и предупредил, ко мне пришел незнакомый человек и проводил в ту комнату. Я немного подождал, и пришел режиссер, – по мере повествования голос Демьена становился всё тише. – Он сказал, что я могу чувствовать себя как дома. Мы пили чай, разговаривали… – Демьен осторожно поднял глаза, Эверард спокойно отхлебывал из кружки.

– Он сказал, что по сюжету мне, возможно, придется раздеваться, поэтому он должен посмотреть…

Демьен замолчал. Ничего не отвечал и Эверард. Повисла долгая пауза.

– Я бы не стал с ним спать. Я не понимаю, почему… – наконец растерянно пробормотал Демьен.

– Демьен, ты даже не представляешь, насколько ты слаб, – перебил его Эверард. – Слаб физически, прежде всего. Ему ничего не стоило взять тебя, особенно когда ты сам разделся.

Они снова замолчали. Демьен боялся смотреть в глаза любовнику, чувствуя себя глупым и виноватым.

– Я не знал, что ты такой ревнивый, – сказал он зачем-то, обиженно надув губы.

Эверард усмехнулся. – Для меня это тоже было в каком-то смысле сюрпризом. Теперь, зная о моих чувствах к тебе, Демьен, ты должен быть особенно честным и кристально чистым. Как жена Цезаря – вне подозрений. Этот вопрос мы уже оговаривали. Не вижу смысла повторять.

– Но у тебя же есть Джулия, и вообще… – краснея, Демьен готов был закрыть себе рот рукой, но слова как назло продолжали сами слетать с языка. – Ты же не хранишь мне верность…

«Глупец!!!» – Демьен зажмурился, всё только что сказанное привело его в ужас.

– Ты позавтракал? – голос любовника казался спокойным, даже равнодушным. Демьен кивнул, и Эверард убрал поднос с кровати.

– Малыш, – вздохнув, словно долгие объяснения его утомляли, Эверард растянулся рядом. – Я не запрещаю тебе спать с женщинами. Кстати, заметь, в данный момент кроме тебя в моей жизни нет других мужчин. И не планирую. Считай это моей прихотью, – он внимательно посмотрел в голубые глаза. – Но я хотел бы остаться единственным мужчиной в твоей жизни. Говорю тебе это во второй и последний раз.

– А если вдруг? Ты меня убьешь?

«Идиот!» – сейчас Демьен был готов убить себя сам. Боже, ведь он совсем не это хотел сказать!

– Прости, я совсем не то имел в виду… – он порывисто прижался к груди любовника. – Я хотел сказать, что мне никто кроме тебя не нужен и никогда не будет! – почему-то близость Эверарда заставляла его чувствовать себя жалким, и даже самые важные слова, что он мог ему сказать, звучали как-то неубедительно. – Я люблю тебя… – прошептал он тихо, закусывая губу.

– Если вдруг, – Эверард отвлек его от себя и прижал к кровати, навалившись сверху. – Мы просто расстанемся… Вот и всё.

Внезапно Демьен вспомнил про Франца и про Жаклин. Хотя из-за Джеки не стоило переживать, она ведь девушка. А вот Франц… Считаются ли те поцелуи и ласки, что у них были, изменой? Что делать: сознаться как на духу прямо сейчас или хранить это втайне вовеки веков? Все эти мысли метались в его голове, когда Эверард поднялся с постели, отнес приборы на кухню и сначала сходил в ванную, а потом подошел к шкафу с одеждой.

– Ты поедешь к себе в офис?

– Да, но сначала отвезу тебя домой.

Демьен не смог сдержать счастливой улыбки. – А я думал, ты оставишь меня здесь.

– Вчера я тоже так думал, но сейчас тебе лучше побыть под присмотром. Так что собирайся.

 

Демьен отсыпался в своей комнате почти до вечера. Да, это была его комната, и никто не оспаривал его права жить в ней, несмотря на то, что он всё чаще и чаще жил в своей квартире. Как всегда после бурных эмоций, он чувствовал себя странно уставшим, вымотанным, и в то же время удивительно спокойным. Словно слезы на время лечили его от ревности, обид и ожиданий. А может быть, у него просто не оставалось на это сил.

Натянув водолазку с высоченным, подворачивающимся раз пять воротом, чтобы никто не увидел случайных следов страсти, Демьен спустился в холл.

– А кто же, если не ты?

От нежного шепота Эверарда по коже пробежал озноб. Обернувшись, Демьен заметил его у окна вместе с Джулией. Тот явно обращался к своей жене, они его не видели.

– Ты прошел долгий путь, – улыбаясь, ответила она и ласково положила руки ему на плечи. Демьен не мог понять, о чем они говорят, эти двое словно общались на только им понятном языке. Эверард был отчаянно прекрасен, Джулия смеялась и играла с его галстуком, то ли развязывая, то ли завязывая его. Они буквально утопали друг в друге, такие нежные взгляды, такие теплые слова. От этих трепетных объятий Демьену стало не по себе. Он решил уйти, пока они его не заметили, но опоздал.

– Демьен! – голос Джулии.

– Э-э-э… привет! – он улыбнулся, стараясь выглядеть как можно более приветливым. Эверард смотрел на него, усмехаясь. Демьен не понимал, зачем его любовнику так надо, чтобы он любил его жену.

Джулия была необыкновенно красива, она словно светилась изнутри и выглядела такой умиротворенной. Затаив дыхание, он посмотрел на ее округлый живот. Она заметила его взгляд.

– Хочешь послушать, как шевелится малыш?

– Да… – от сильного волнения Демьен ощутил слабость в ногах. Захотелось убежать в комнату прямо сейчас, особенно под смеющимся взглядом Эверарда. Набравшись смелости, он робко подошел.

– Дай руку, – Джулия приложила его ладонь к своему животу. Краснея от смущения, Демьен не знал куда смотреть. Кроме тепла и мягкости ее тела, он ничего не чувствовал. И внезапно, словно легкая пульсация. Он вздрогнул и отдернул руку.

– Перепугался? – засмеялся Эверард.

– Да… как-то непривычно, – Демьен растерянно потер пылающую щеку. – А вы уже знаете, кто родится?

– Давно уже. Эверард тебе не сказал? – удивилась Джулия.

Демьен посмотрел любовнику в глаза.

– Ты же не спрашивал, – смеясь, пожал тот плечами.

– У нас будет мальчик, – зеленые глаза Джулии лучились счастьем. – Сын.

Демьен набрал в грудь воздуха, но под пристальным взглядом Эверарда вовремя сдержал вздох.

– Куда ты положила билеты, быстро говори! – донесся до них веселый голос Франца, и скоро они увидели его самого.

– О, вся семья в сборе! – он был необычно взбудоражен и выглядел сегодня еще эффектнее, чем обычно. Его глаза лихорадочно сияли. Волосы казались еще более блестящими и живыми чем обычно, стильная кожаная одежда обтягивала стройное тело.

– На концерт собираетесь? – Эверард, хитро улыбаясь, посмотрел на сына.

– Пап, я с ума схожу, – Франц засмеялся и взялся за голову. – Я так взвинчен, словно я там сам выступать буду! Главное, чтобы Джеки пригласительные нашла...

– Они лежали у меня на столике! – крикнула откуда-то сверху Жаклин.

– Может, Агата видела, – произнесла Джулия и отправилась на помощь. Демьен расположился на диване, отстранено наблюдая за всей кутерьмой и прислушиваясь к разговору Эверарда с сыном.

– Подожди, ты разве впервые на ее концерт пойдешь?

– Ходил два года назад, помнишь? Но мы тогда далеко были, а сейчас!.. Может, даже за сцену пустят! – Франц хихикнул и, обняв Эверарда, прошептал на ухо. – Я попросил Жаклин одеться посексуальнее, возможно, нам удастся проскочить!

Эверард засмеялся.

– Спасибо тебе за пригласительные! – Франц повис на его шее. – Только бы они нашлись, господи!

Демьен тоже немного повеселел, таким счастливым и наэлектризованным он видел Франца только в день их прибытия из Генуи, когда тот радовался возвращению отца.

– Я нашла их!!! – донесся сверху победный крик Жаклин. – Едем!

Она сбежала вниз по лестнице. Глаза Демьена удивленно расширились: она была одета более чем откровенно.

– Всё, мы понеслись! Надеюсь, что шоу не отменят, – Франц еще раз обнял Эверарда и, схватив Джеки за руку, бросился к двери.

– Береги сестру! – Эверард, смеясь, закрыл за ними дверь. Глядя вслед близнецам, Демьен почувствовал грусть: он вдруг понял, что при всем старании ему никогда не стать таким блистательным, как Франц.

Эверард присел рядом с ним и привлек к себе. – Ну, а ты чего печалишься? – прошептал он ему в макушку. Демьен в истоме закрыл глаза и потянулся к его губам. – Я вот что подумал, – продолжил тот. – Преподаватели говорят, что ты хреново учишься, да и желания особого не испытываешь. Что, если ты будешь учиться тому, что тебя привлекает?

Демьен изумленно открыл глаза. Единственным, что его по-настоящему привлекало, был секс с Эверардом. Но не успел он дать волю своим мыслям о том, как любовник будет учить его чему-то совершенно особенному, как тот поразил его еще раз.

– Я обсудил этот вопрос с Францем. Внешность у тебя яркая, необычная, явно есть актерский талант, пусть еще неразвитый, спящий, но это не проблема. В общем, будешь учиться в театральной школе.

– Ты серьезно?! – Демьен не мог поверить своим ушам, почему-то эта новость сильно его впечатлила. – И не будет больше никакой физики и математики?!

– Меня это не очень радует, я за всесторонне развитую личность, но не будет, – улыбнулся Эверард. – Если только сам не захочешь. Франц, кстати, ходил в театральную студию, когда учился в школе, так что он введет тебя в курс дела. Если найдет время… – Эверард хитро улыбнулся.

 

– Блин, из-за этих прожекторов  я ничего не вижу! – Линда в сердцах кинула на столик пуховку. – Как я его там найду?!

Женщина гример растерянно пожала плечами, не понимая, о чем она говорит.

Концерт начался как обычно, в VIP-зоне было много людей, Линда Хилт чувствовала себя по-идиотски, когда во время выступления пыталась их рассмотреть.

– О-о, девочка моя, ты еще тут? – в дверном проеме появилось круглое лицо менеджера. – Ребята уже проиграли вступление, давай быстрее!

– Вот блин! Что поем?

– О-о, боже мой! Ты сегодня не в настроении? – Декстер мягко схватил ее за руку и потянул к лестнице. – Слышишь? Это вступление «Over The Edge». Только слова не забудь, ты какая-то рассеянная...

– Декс! – у самого выхода на сцену Линда резко развернулась. – Иди в VIP-зону. Скажи ребятам, пусть выдают пропуска всем симпатичным молодым парням!

У менеджера глаза полезли на лоб. – О господи, ты с ума меня сведешь! Я найду тебе красивого мальчика, хочешь двух, трех! Зачем их всех тащить? А ребята? Ты о них подумала?

– Обойдутся сегодня без девок! – светлые глаза Линды сверкнули. – Ты понял?! Всех красивых длинноволосых парней – на вечеринку!

– О-о, боже, а если их будет пятьдесят?!

Линда не смогла сдержать веселый смех. – Вот всем пятидесяти и раздай пропуска!

Под визг фанатов Линда Хилт вышла на сцену и тут же запела красивым сильным голосом. Франц смотрел на нее и чувствовал, как сердце готово вырваться из груди. Солистка была так близко, иногда ему казалось, что она смотрит прямо на него, но, скорее всего, его звезда мало что видела из-за света софитов.

– Yeah, I'm over! Over the e-e-edge!..  – пела Линда.

– О, да-а, я тоже!.. – выдохнул Франц. Порывы ветра раздували черные волосы Линды и ее длинную тунику, Франц не мог оторвать взгляда от кумира. Она казалась такой недосягаемо прекрасной, такой величественной и сильной. Жрица! Богиня! Он боялся моргнуть, чтобы не пропустить ни одного ее движения. Музыка была тяжелой и в то же время невероятно духовной, пробуждающей священный трепет. Франц чувствовал, как по телу пробегает драйв. Толпа ревела, видимо, ощущая то же самое.

В этот момент напротив них остановился мускулистый парень и стал внимательно его разглядывать.

– Эй, чего тебе?! – крикнула Жаклин.

– Держи, – парень протянул Францу пропуск. – После концерта пройдешь вот в ту дверь.

– Я тоже? – радостно спросила Джеки.

– Нет, только он, – незнакомец уже собрался идти дальше, но Франц остановил его за плечо.

– Подожди! Это моя сестра, я без нее не пойду! Возьми пропуск, отдашь его кому-нибудь другому…

Парень с сомнением посмотрел на Франца. – Ладно, держите еще один! Декс меня убьет…

– Милый, спасибо! – Жаклин бросилась брату на шею. – Я знаю, как тебе тяжело было бы туда не попасть, когда пропуск был уже в руках! Я люблю тебя!

– Я тоже люблю тебя!

– Представляешь, он даже не посмотрел на мою грудь! – засмеялась она. – Оказывается, нам надо было выставлять твою!

– Пропуска у нас! Это главное!.. Джеки, ты только представь, уже через какой-то час мы попадем в гримерку к «Доминанте», а может быть, даже поговорим с Линдой! – Франц радостно подпрыгнул.

Шоу продолжалось, и теперь он волновался сильнее прежнего. Только бы суметь подойти поближе!

После концерта, Франц потащил сестру к проходу, о котором говорил парень с пропусками. За дверью стояло несколько машин, а народ из зала всё прибывал и прибывал.

– Сюда! – какой-то человек махнул им рукой, показывая на свою машину. Близнецы переглянулись.

– Ну что? Рискнем?

Скоро автомобиль привез их в ночной клуб, куда они прошли по своим пропускам.

– Ого! – Жаклин, смеясь, толкнула брата в бок. – Музыканты из группы геи, что ли?

– Не знаю, – Франц взволнованно смотрел по сторонам. В просторном затемненном зале было много людей, и подавляющее большинство из них было мужского пола.

– Ребята, вот там бар, – к близнецам подошел какой-то человек. – Все напитки бесплатно, если захотите чего-то особенного, только скажите, устроим, – он заговорщицки им подмигнул и ушел.

– Что-то мне наше приключение нравится всё больше и больше, – хихикнула Жаклин. – И сколько молодых людей. Я тащусь!

Франц натянуто улыбнулся, изучая взглядом толпу, но никого из музыкантов не увидел.

 

– Линда, ты бессовестная! Нельзя же так перетягивать одеяло на себя, – гитарист Себастьян мрачно смотрел в толпу, где пока не видел ни одной девушки.

– Не ворчи, я восстановила историческую справедливость, – усмехнулась солистка. Они втроем вместе с клавишником Винсентом сидели спиной к барной стойке и рассматривали дрейфующих по залу юношей. Декстер постарался на славу: все они были прекрасны, как на подбор. Линда нервно рассмеялась, вся эта затея казалась ей всё безумнее, тем более что она так пока и не увидела молодого человека, которого, по словам Эверарда, сразу же узнала бы. По идее он должен был хоть каплю походить на самого Эверарда. Так думала Линда, сосредоточенно разглядывая толпу.

– Справедливость? Ты одна, а нас четверо! Блин, хоть бы одна девушка появилась… – сокрушался Себастьян.

– Себ, на один вечер ты вполне мог бы сменить ориентацию, смотри, какие они все хорошенькие. Несколько мудреных коктейлей и ты даже не почувствуешь разницы, – насмешливо произнесла Линда. – Да и ты сам ничего… Вдруг тебе понравится?

Винсент прыснул со смеху.

– Только попробуй не выбери хоть одного! – зло произнес гитарист, видя изучающий толпу взгляд солистки. – Я за твое либидо сам возьмусь!

– Иди ты! – Линда дала ему шутливый подзатыльник.

– Линда, не обижайся на него, – клавишник меланхолично улыбнулся, глядя в бокал с пивом. – Себастьян немного расстроен, ты же знаешь его неугомонную натуру…

– О! Идет одна, я вижу! – перебил его взбудораженный крик гитариста. – Смотри! Ого! Она так откровенно оделась!.. Какая грудь! – Себастьян радостно потер руки. – Ну всё, она моя! Главное, чтобы Тайлер не опередил!

Солистка и клавишник весело заржали. Себастьян был известен своей влюбчивостью и пламенным темпераментом, но более флегматичный, похожий на пирата, ударник Тайлер постоянно обходил его на поворотах.

– Вот черт, с ней рядом какой-то хрен идет! – взвыл гитарист. – Так не честно, он не из группы! Какого фига он лезет к нашим телкам?!

Чуть не падая от смеха с барного стула, Линда посмотрела в сторону воздыханий и ругани Себастьяна и тут же изменилась в лице.

– Что? – Винсент обеспокоено вглядывался в толпу. – Кого ты там увидела?

– Ага! Я же говорил, классная! – гитарист выпил залпом и спрыгнул со стула. – Только надо от того хрена избавиться. Поможешь? – спросил он у солистки.

– Идиот, это ее брат, – у Линды не получалось скрыть волнение, как она ни пыталась. Красивый, молодой человек с длинными черными волосами смотрел на нее, не отрываясь. Его загадочные черные глаза сияли тем восторгом, какой может испытать только фанат при взгляде на своего кумира. Он безумно, невероятно походил на Эверарда, но в то же время был каким-то совсем другим. Эверард был прав, она узнала его сразу, но даже не из-за сходства с отцом, а по тому щемящему чувству трепета в груди и слабости в ногах, что он вызвал в ней при одном только взгляде.

Под руку с ним шла очень красивая девушка, та самая, о которой так бурно высказывался Себастьян. Они неуверенно приближались к ним.

– Идут прямо к нам! С чего ты взяла, что брат? – войдя в раж, гитарист снизил голос до свистящего шепота.

– Разуй глаза! Они так похожи… – Линда постаралась взять себя в руки, но, судя по удивленному взгляду Винсента, у нее всё было написано на лице.

– Привет! – неуверенно произнес Франц. – Мы были у вас на концерте… Вы такие потрясающие!.. – он волновался. Его мечта Линда Хилт была совсем близко, он хотел так много ей сказать, но когда наконец оказался рядом, не знал, о чем говорить.

– Привет! – солистка широко улыбнулась. – Как тебя зовут?

– Я Франц, а это моя сестра-близнец Жаклин!

– Оч-чень приятно! – Себастьян поцеловал руку девушки. – Может, потанцуем?

Близнецы многозначительно переглянулись, улыбаясь.

– Я, пожалуй, тоже пойду… – Винсент наклонился к Линде и быстро прошептал ей на ухо. – Тут такие искры пробегают, ух!

Линда вежливо засмеялась. Франц не сводил с нее взгляда, и она волновалась всё сильнее, отчего-то вмиг растеряв свою обычную уверенность.

– А ты ничего так, – произнес Себастьян, глядя на Франца. – Сам выглядишь как звезда.

– Он классно играет на гитаре и поет! – вставила Джеки.

– Взяли бы тебя в группу, если бы был блондином.

Франц улыбнулся и пропустил мимо ушей явно провокационные слова гитариста.

– У нас только Линда брюнетка, и та… – Себастьян не успел договорить: клавишник закрыл ему рот рукой.

– Развлекайтесь, – подмигнул Винсент солистке. – И мы тоже пойдем…

Они остались вдвоем. Франц смотрел на Линду и не верил, что это происходит на самом деле. Сердце взволнованно прыгало, грудь распирало, но ему всё равно не хватало воздуха. Черты ее лица были знакомы ему, изучены до мелочей по снимкам в журналах и плакатам, и всё же она была не такой, как на фотографиях, и казалась ему прекрасной незнакомкой. От мысли, что он видит ее вот так близко первый и последний раз, ему становилось плохо, Франц понимал, что возможности поговорить больше не будет, но нужные слова, как назло, не лезли в голову.

Линда, в свою очередь, рассматривала его, поражаясь необычной красоте и сходству с Эверардом. От молчания Франца и его близости по телу шла незаметная дрожь и истома. Это было странно. Вспоминая свою первую реакцию на него, она понимала, что это сильно напоминает влюбленность. В таком свете невинная на первый взгляд просьба Эверарда – провести с юношей дня три и расстаться – становилась изощренной пыткой, вполне в его духе. Линда вздохнула. Франц встрепенулся.

– Ты немного другая. Не такая, как на снимках, – произнес он.

– Хуже или лучше?

– Лучше, – улыбнулся Франц. – Намного лучше, интереснее…

Линда улыбнулась. – Ты очень красивый.

«И очень похож на папу…» – добавила она мысленно.

– Спасибо!.. Тут так много парней, – Франц окинул взглядом зал.

– Да, – Линда засмеялась. – Это я так подшутила над ребятами. Обычно всё наоборот. Одни девушки. Декс их отбирает из числа фанаток, которые хотят попасть за сцену и провести ночь с рок-звездами.

– Значит, все эти парни для тебя?! – Франц по-новому посмотрел на толпу.

– Не совсем… – Линда улыбнулась и отпила из бокала. – К тому же я свой выбор сделала, – она пожала плечами. Губы Франца растянулись в широкой улыбке. Как ни странно, но он чувствовал себя невероятным счастливцем, даже если Линда Хилт выбрала его всего на одну ночь.

– Я… я твой страстный поклонник, – он решил наконец сказать то, о чем мысленно говорил ей уже три года. – С самого начала, как только твоя группа появилась… Мне очень нравится музыка, что вы делаете, твой голос, ты сама! – Франц облизнул пересохшие от волнения губы. Видя, как он переживает, Линда взяла его за руку. От прикосновения, Франц вздрогнул, по телу прошла волна, словно от удара током, зрачки расширились. Линда заметила, как изменился его взгляд. И от этой его реакции она снова испытала головокружение.

– Э-э-э… – она отвела взгляд от сводивших ее с ума темных, как бездна, глаз, и посмотрела на его обтянутое одеждой тело. – Что-то я сегодня… как-то… – Линда попробовала высвободить руку, но Франц держал ее крепко. – Наверное, с напитками что-то не так…

– Я давно хотел спросить, – Франц сглотнул, стараясь перевести свои мысли в другое русло. – Почему ушли Боб и Артур, два бывших басиста?

– Из-за меня, – Линда улыбнулась. – С Бобом мы встречались, а потом расстались. Так часто бывает. Но обычно, когда люди расстаются, то больше не видятся. А нам приходилось работать в одной группе, это было тяжело. Артур тоже пытался добиться моего внимания, но я решила больше не встречаться с членами коллектива. Себастьян тоже не прочь, но он мне скорее как брат.

– Теперь понятно, почему он так на меня отреагировал, – Франц засмеялся.

– Давай пойдем куда-нибудь? – Линда недобро глянула на бармена, который подозрительно близко к ним расположился и явно слушал их разговор. – Тут что ни официант, то переодетый журналист.

– Сейчас, скажу сестре, – Франц нашел Жаклин. – Джеки, я ухожу!

– С ней? – она многозначительно подмигнула брату. – Приятного вечера, братишка!

– Если не появлюсь, передашь папе, что всё хорошо! Хотя думаю, что я найду время ему позвонить!

– Ты уверен, что разумно оставить твою сестру здесь? – спросила Линда уже на выходе.

– Не переживай, Жаклин умеет за себя постоять, к тому же, тут она в своей стихии!..

Они пошли гулять по зимнему городу, Франц рассказывал своей богине о себе, держа ее за руку, чувствуя, что от счастья ноги не касаются земли.

– Тебе нравятся блондины? – спросил он, когда они катались на колесе обозрения в Нью-Джерси.

– С чего ты взял? – засмеялась Линда.

– Ну, у тебя в группе все парни светловолосые…

– Просто хорошая идея, – усмехнулась она. – Цвет не имеет значения, а вот длинные волосы я люблю, – в ее глазах загорелись лукавый огоньки, у Франца перехватило дыхание. Их лица приблизились, и с замиранием сердца он приник к ее губам, сходя с ума, не веря, что это происходит на самом деле. От соприкосновения их языков по телу разлилась истома.

– Я никогда не забуду ни одного мгновения этого вечера!.. – горячо прошептал он.

– О боже, еще один брюнет разбивает мне сердце…

Франц внимательно посмотрел на Линду, ее глаза были закрыты, а лицо светилось какой-то возвышенной тоской. В этот момент она словно была здесь и одновременно где-то еще.

– Я не разобью, – мягко произнес он. – А что за брюнет разбил тебе сердце?

Линда открыла глаза и улыбнулась. – Ну, он не разбил… – уклончиво сказала она.

– Украл?

– И не украл… оно на месте. Проверь, – Линда взяла его руку и прижала к своей груди. Франц приник губами к ее шее. Линда шумно вздохнула. – Просто он… просто… А не важно!

– Я хочу, чтобы эта ночь никогда не закончилась, – обнимая Линду за талию, Франц прижимал ее к себе. Выйдя из торгово-развлекательного комплекса, они зашли в небольшой бар.

– Мы остановим ее, хочешь? – прошептала Линда ему на ухо. – Время не имеет значения, – сказала она, и Франц насторожился. Кажется, он где-то уже слышал что-то подобное.

– У меня дежавю, – хихикнул он.

– Это всё текила.

– Это он увел мою жену! – неожиданно, словно из-под пола рядом с ними вырос буйный пьяный мужик и попытался ударить Франца, но тот ловко отклонился. Линда схватила со стола бутылку и врезала громиле по голове.

– Бежим! – она схватила оторопевшего Франца за руку, и они выскочили из бара. – Ты видел?! Видел, как я его! – возбужденно воскликнула Линда, когда они завернули за угол и отдышались.

– Ты его вырубила… – констатировал Франц.

– Я теперь всегда буду тебя защищать! – Линда героически подняла вверх кулак.

– Линда, я могу за себя постоять, поверь мне, – не в силах больше сдерживаться Франц прижал ее к себе.

– Я всё равно буду… Всегда… буду… на твоей стороне…

Франц жадно целовал ее, прижав к стене, закинув ее ноги себе на бедра. Они оба были пьяные и счастливые.

– Я люблю тебя, Линда!.. Люблю… – голова кружилась, тело переполняло желание и восторг. Всё было похоже на сон.

– Не здесь! – выдохнула она. – Побежали!

 

Проснувшись утром, Франц с наслаждением потянулся и первым делом проверил, рядом ли его богиня. Линда лежала рядом, обнимая его во сне. Франц довольно улыбнулся. Голова гудела, тело казалось слабым и изможденным. Но он был счастлив! И сейчас, глядя на ее спящее лицо с размазавшейся тушью и взлохмаченные волосы, он понял, что отныне всегда будет счастлив.

– Я люблю тебя!.. – прошептал он, и Линда улыбнулась, потянувшись всем телом, как кошка.

– Какое хорошее утро, – произнесла она, почесав грудь. Франц улыбнулся. Иногда в его рок-звезде проскальзывали типично мужские замашки, несмотря на очень женственную внешность, и ему это безумно нравилось. Застонав, Линда перевернулась на живот и, взяв с пола открытую бутылку шампанского, отпила из горлышка. Франц, широко улыбаясь, наблюдал за ней.

– Что? Вблизи звезды не такие уж и блестящие? – хитро спросила она.

– Ты прекрасна! – с искренним восхищением произнес Франц. Пока она поднималась и надевала халат, он нырнул рукой под одеяло и нащупал предмет, на котором спал и который упирался ему в бедро. Франц растерянно взирал на средних размеров силиконовый фаллоимитатор.

– Линда?.. – проговорил он потрясенно. – Я хотел тебя спросить, чем мы вчера занимались?

– Ты не помнишь? – она медленно побрела в ванную.

– Ну… не всё помню, так ближе к концу уже начало память отшибать.

– А с какого момента рассказать?

– С которого я ничего не помню, – они переглянулись и дружно рассмеялись.

– Чья это квартира?

– Декстера, я вчера у него ключи одолжила, – крикнула она из ванной.

– Ты живешь в Калифорнии? – Франц проверил мобильник и ужаснулся количеству пропущенных звонков.

– Да... Приедешь ко мне?

– Ну, если пригласишь, – Франц радостно зарылся в одеяло, не в силах поверить в свое счастье. В реальной жизни она оказалась еще лучше, чем он представлял.

– Франц… – Линда вернулась в комнату, и присела на край постели. – Франц, я хотела тебе сказать, – она с нежностью посмотрела ему в глаза. Он затаил дыхание.

– Я теперь верю в любовь с первого взгляда, – прошептала она у самого его лица, наклонившись. – Это случилось, как только я тебя увидела…

Франц схватил ее в охапку и повалил рядом.

 

« _Алло, пап?_ – звучал голос на автоответчике. – _Я звоню сказать тебе, что еду в Калифорнию!.. С Линдой! И с ребятами-музыкантами… Она такая классная! Я, кажется, люблю ее еще сильнее!.. Спасибо тебе за пригласительные, похоже, это в чем-то изменило мою жизнь. Я люблю тебя! Извини, что не заехал домой, просто я боюсь оставить ее хоть на минуту, боюсь, что это счастье закончится… Хотя нет, оно только начинается… Я  люблю тебя бесконечно и уже скучаю! Я еще позвоню вам всем!.. И через месяц буду дома. И еще… эм… пап, а ты не мог бы мне выслать мой паспорт, ну или передать с кем-нибудь?_ » 


	20. Chapter 20

### 8

 

Ощущения от перелета на частном самолете в приятной компании отвязных музыкантов казались Францу удивительно знакомыми. Призрак невообразимой свободы, чувство бесконечно длящегося времени, когда ты счастлив, и точно знаешь, что некуда спешить, что впереди еще нескончаемое Завтра и Счастье, непременное и вечное.

Смутная предсказуемость происходящего преследовала его. Из своей жизни Франц не мог припомнить ничего, что вызвало бы подобные ассоциации, зато постоянно вспоминался отец и рассказы о его молодости, о том разгильдяйском времени, когда Франца еще не было. Сам собой напрашивался отчасти сумасшедший вывод: в нем проснулась генетическая память. Он ощущал постоянное присутствие отца. Иногда это ощущение особенно сильно исходило от конкретного человека. Франц посмотрел на Линду, она тут же оторвала взгляд от блокнота, куда записывала наброски новых песен, и ответила ему заговорщицкой улыбкой, словно знала, о чем он только что думал.

Иногда в ее взгляде, в легкой маячившей на губах и тут же исчезающей усмешке, едва уловимых движениях он видел отблеск Эверарда. Не часто. Но когда это случалось, у Франца перехватывало дух и почему-то становилось страшно, ведь дело было совсем не во внешнем сходстве: ниже на целую голову, светлоглазая, со скандинавским скуластым лицом и тренированным телом, не говоря уже о том, что она женщина. Но всё же какая-то общая предельная самоуверенность, мощь и искушающий взгляд в упор заставляли его проводить параллели между двумя любимыми и дорогими людьми.

– Смотри-ка, наш Франц прямо светится от счастья, – затягиваясь косячком, весело произнес басист Арни, светловолосый, как и все они тут, с заплетенной в две косички бородкой.

Франц улыбнулся: вот так, потребовалось совсем мало времени, чтобы он стал «их Францем». Один день сборов вместе со всеми в квартире Декстера, теперь совместное времяпровождение в самолете, и они приняли его как своего. Даже Себастьян, который при первом знакомстве источал потоки сарказма, теперь стал чуть ли не самым лучшим другом. Они были с ним настолько разными, что даже в чем-то становились похожими.

Но всё же ближе всех, не считая Линду, Франц сошелся с меланхоличным Винсентом. Возвышенный и утонченный, как средневековый поэт, с трогательными завитками светлых волос и сережками в ушах, клавишник мечтал, вздыхал и пил пиво. Позже Франц узнал, что грусть Винсента отчасти была связана с его девушкой, точнее с ее полным отсутствием. В свои девятнадцать клавишник был еще не искушен в отношениях с противоположным полом.

Вновь украдкой посмотрев на Линду, Франц подумал, что совсем недавно тоже предавался печали. Нет, он не забыл Мерседес, но в сердце больше не было болезненной тоски. От бывшей возлюбленной остался только светлый образ. Настолько же светлый, насколько далекий… Как странно. Всего его заполонила Линда Хилт...

По прилету в Калифорнию, они попрощались с другими членами группы и наконец остались одни, уединившись в доме Линды в Лонг-Бич.

 

Такси доставило Эверарда прямо к небольшому особняку. В этот утренний час он казался нежилым. В дом словно давно никто не заходил. Со дня неожиданного отъезда Франца прошло трое суток, неужели уже куда-то укатили? Зная неугомонность Линды, Эверард не удивился бы.

После пятого звонка на пороге наконец появилась заспанная хозяйка дома.

– Ого! – глаза Линды удивленно распахнулись, когда в человеке в длинном плаще она узнала Эверарда.

– Неужели ты не рада меня видеть? – Эверард, смеясь, зашел и привлек ее к себе.

– Рада!.. – уткнувшись носом ему в грудь, Линда обвила его шею руками. – Только не забирай его у меня…

– И не собирался, – Эверард не без удовольствия потянул ее за волосы и чмокнул в висок. – Он еще спит?.. Я привез ему паспорт.

Линда улыбалась с закрытыми глазами, обратив к нему лицо, и всё так же томно обнимала, как пригревшаяся кошка. Эверард потянулся к ее губам, но она, смеясь, вырвалась. – Нет-нет, я теперь не твоя!

– Ты всегда будешь моей, – они хитро переглянулись. – Хранишь ему верность?

– Я верна себе, прежде всего, – засунув руки в карманы халата, Линда направилась на кухню. – И быть верной ему – значит быть верной себе...

Эверард пошел следом, снимая пальто и глядя вокруг. – Ну, и бардак у тебя.

– Я отпустила Мануэлу на рождественские каникулы. Не хочу, чтобы нам кто-либо мешал, – Линда многозначительно посмотрела на него, отыскав чистый стакан и налив йогурт. – Ты голоден?

– Может, позже… Я поел в самолете.

– Мы не вылезаем из постели, – Линда облизнулась и хитро прищурилась. – Даже сходить куда-нибудь нет ни времени, ни желания.

– Да, я заметил, – загадочно улыбаясь, Эверард опустил глаза. – И как он?

– В постели? – Линда засмеялась, прикоснувшись ступней к его колену. – О да-а! Он сын своего отца!

Они снова переглянулись.

– Только он нежнее... – добавила Линда, чувственно понизив голос. Глаза Эверарда горели интересом и желанием.

– Значит, ты счастлива?

– Да, даже боюсь в это поверить… Он такой! – покачав головой, она прикрыла лицо рукой.

Эверард засмеялся. – Выходит, всё получилось даже лучше, чем я смел надеяться. Осчастливил сразу двоих… Думаю, вы будете прекрасно друг друга дополнять.

– Я только не знаю, говорить ли ему, что…

– Нет, – улыбнулся Эверард.

– Ты же даже не дослушал, о чем я!

– Я знаю и так. Ты хочешь рассказать ему о себе.

Линда с грустной улыбкой опустила глаза.

– Придерживайся легенды, которую мы с тобой придумали, – Эверард успокаивающе потрепал ее по плечу.

– Я хочу быть с ним и дальше… – в ее голосе послышалась легкая печаль.

– Будь, при чем здесь это?

– Он мне так много рассказывает о себе, о своей жизни, о тебе, – Линда посмотрела на Эверарда и весело засмеялась. – Он так откровенен, так естественен… Ты даже не представляешь, как я горю желанием открыться ему в ответ, а не выдавать полуправду, полусказки, которые мы с тобой придумали на досуге! Дело даже не в том, что он узнает от кого-то, что мне, например, не двадцать лет или что мы с тобой знакомы, а просто… Я хочу, чтобы он мне доверял, – жарко говорила она. – Я хочу открыть для него свой мир, свой настоящий мир в том числе!

– А сколько тебе? Я что-то давно не занимался подсчетами.

– Не важно, я не помню…

Эверард улыбнулся, заметив, как Линда нахмурила брови, как опустились ее плечи. Так происходило, когда ей казалось, что до собеседника не доходит ее мысль. Он хорошо ее знал.

– Ты такая же, как и в двадцать. Нисколько не изменилась, – смеясь, Эверард подвинулся ближе и, обняв, потормошил ее. – Я тебя понимаю, но не надо изливать на него информацию тоннами. Всему свое время. Постепенно ты всё расскажешь. Я даже уверен, что Франц всё примет и поймет. Но не спеши.

– Хорошо, – она ласково провела по его руке и внезапно ее глаза снова вспыхнули энтузиазмом. – Пойдем, я тебе одну такую чумовую штуку покажу!

Проходя мимо лестницы, Эверард покосился наверх. Где-то там сейчас спал его драгоценный мальчик…

– Закрой глаза! – выпалила Линда, когда они вошли в просторный зал для репетиций. Усмехаясь, Эверард честно выполнил ее просьбу. Через мгновение он почувствовал знакомую тяжесть гитарного ремня на плече. Сердце приятно бухнуло, в голове всплыли воспоминания и несбывшиеся мечты о карьере рок-музыканта.

– Смотри!

Еще не видя, Эверард уже знал, что это. Но, открыв глаза, всё же удивился. Это была не просто гитара.

– Фантастика... Точь-в-точь как у Пейджа, – он провел рукой по двум грифам.

– Это она и есть! Двухгрифовый инструмент гитариста «Led Zeppelin»!

– Точно она? – Эверард недоверчиво посмотрел на гитару. – А не одна из тридцати копий?

– Она! – глаза Линды радостно горели. – Я купила ее недавно на аукционе!

– Могу представить, сколько ты за нее отдала, – Эверард поправил ремень и быстро пробежался по верхнему грифу, разминая пальцы. –  Боже, какая ностальгия… Надо обязательно сыграть на ней «Stairway to Heaven».

– Вот усилитель! – Линда с волнением указала на аппаратуру, внутри всё напряглось от предвкушения. Видя, как сильные пальцы Эверарда быстро и ловко перебирают струны и подкручивают колки, как сам он, склонив лицо к гитаре, что-то напевает про себя, Линда ощутила томление в сердце. Она снова была девушкой-подростком, пришедшей с парнем на байкерскую сходку и увидевшей там _его_...

– Руки ничего не забывают, – Эверард подключил кабель и сыграл несколько аккордов.

– Давай сразу с проигрыша! – Линда с волнением присела за ударную установку.

– Ты что, уже и в бочки стучишь? – он смотрел на нее с удивлением.

– Да, беру уроки у Тайлера… Так, для себя просто, – она ударила по барабанам, сначала неуверенно, но когда вступил Эверард, уже смелее. Они пропустили лирическую часть песни и заиграли сразу тяжелый хард-коровый проигрыш. Линда с восхищением смотрела на него, не замечая, что разъехался халат.

– _And as we wind on down the road!.._ – вдруг темпераментно пропел Эверард. Это было неожиданно, ее сердце бешено забилось, Линда подбадривающее вскрикнула. Кажется, она впервые услышала, как он поет. Его голос был низким, мелодичным, с бархатистой сексуальной хрипотцой.

Когда Франц открыл дверь, его удивлению не было предела. Еще за порогом он услышал музыку, но решил, что это вернулись ребята из группы. И тут…

– Боже мой!!! Это ты! – захлебываясь от радости, он бросился к отцу на шею. Гитара жалобно визгнула, и Эверард вытащил шнур, отключив ее от комбоусилителя.

– Как давно я не видел тебя с гитарой! Фантастика… Что ты здесь делаешь?!

– Привез тебе документы, – посмеиваясь, Эверард снял гитару и передал ее улыбающейся Линде.

– Вы уже познакомились? – Франц перевел взгляд с отца на девушку.

– Да… уже, – замялась она и весело переглянулась с Эверардом. Франц растерянно смотрел в их одинаково хитрые глаза.

– Пойду всё же придумаю что-нибудь на завтрак, – Линда подмигнула и оставила их наедине.

Франц не в силах поверить своему неожиданному счастью, закусив губу, с нежностью смотрел на Эверарда. – Всё так странно… Я вроде видел тебя три дня назад, а прошла уже целая вечность… И в то же время, я постоянно ощущал твое присутствие.

Они снова обнялись. Мягко прижимая к себе сына, Эверард коснулся губами его щеки. Франц со вдохом положил голову ему на плечо.

– Извини, что я так уехал, не попрощавшись… – тихо прошептал он, теребя рукой воротник отца и собранные в хвост локоны волнистых волос. По голове и спине Эверарда шли приятные волны дрожи, и хотелось закрыть глаза.

– Всё в порядке. Зачем прощаться, если мы не расстаемся? – он похлопал Франца по спине, тот, улыбнувшись, расцепил объятия.

– Как ты? Как вообще всё произошло? Как она тебе?.. – Эверард опустил глаза. Желая знать всё сразу, он даже не мог сформулировать четкий вопрос.

– Она… замечательная! – Франц оглянулся на дверь, убедившись, что Линда ушла. – Теперь, узнав, какая она, я люблю ее еще сильнее!Он видел, как заинтересованно слушает его Эверард, и старался ничего не упустить.

– И какая она? – глаза Эверарда странно блестели.

– Она… – Франц задумчиво устремил взгляд в пустоту. – Когда я смотрел на нее из зрительного зала, то видел гордую, недоступную, волевую женщину, познакомиться с которой, да и просто приблизиться казалось мне нереальным. После концерта, когда я набрался смелости и всё же подошел и познакомился с ней, то с удивлением обнаружил приятного в общении, дружелюбного человека, в чем-то даже ранимого. А потом как-то… бац!.. и вдруг за всем этим, в самом центре ее существа я разглядел беспредельную силу, такую охрененную, что стало страшно!

– Она тебя напугала? – Эверард не смог сдержать смех.

– Нет! – Франц шутливо ткнул пальцем ему в живот. – Зря смеешься, вы с ней похожи. Правда! Я был удивлен, увидев вас вдвоем. Видишь, вы даже общий язык сразу нашли.

Эверард улыбнулся, сдерживая желание рассказать сыну о Линде. – Пойдем и правда поедим, – он с нежностью посмотрел в мечтательные глаза сына и поправил его съехавшие на лоб шелковистые волосы.

– Я так соскучился!.. – Франц прижался к нему, обняв за руку. Они не спеша направились на кухню.

– Уже на второй день я понял, что хочу быть с ней и дальше, – продолжал Франц свой рассказ. – А может быть, я знал это с первого мгновения… У нас и все взгляды совпадают, и отношение к жизни. И я ни с кем так раньше не разговаривал, кроме тебя и Джеки. Но тем и удивительнее…

Завтрак втроем, и Франц вновь ощутил это странное накатывающее волнами счастье.

На его просьбу остаться и немного погостить, Эверард ответил отказом:

– Я обещал вернуться сегодня же.

– Кому? Демьену? – шутливо поддернул Франц.– Джулии, – усмехнулся Эверард. – Но и ему в какой-то степени. Он такую драму развел из-за того, что я не взял его с собой.

– Представляю… – Франц проводил отца до порога. Они вновь крепко обнялись на прощание.

В лицо повеяло морским бризом. Эверард направился к такси. Стоя в дверях, Франц провожал его взглядом и морщился от ярких лучей.

– Выходите подышать хоть иногда, сексом можно заниматься и на улице! – крикнул Эверард на прощание.

Франц хихикнул. – Да-да, сегодня же пойдем купаться! 

 

Но на улицу они вышли только спустя две недели. Эти дни были наполнены романтикой и погружением друг в друга. Теперь никто не мешал их уединению. Линда не отвечала на звонки и письма, они заперли двери и основную часть времени проводили в спальне с опущенными ставнями, как два вампира в своем тайном, закрытом ото всех мирке. Изредка спускались в кухню, питаясь запасами, что были приготовлены заботливой Мануэлой. Пьянея от любви, во время добровольного затворничества Франц познавал свою возлюбленную. Она виделась ему то девушкой, то женщиной, то мужчиной… И все эти части, казалось, разрывают ее.

– Я помогу тебе!.. – однажды с чувством произнес он, часто дыша. Линда подняла на него глаза, ее лицо было величественно и серьезно, хотя только что она ласкала ртом его член.

– А я помогу тебе… – прошептала Линда. – Мы теперь всегда будем вместе, малыш!

От этих слов Франц почувствовал, как изнутри поднимается сильная дрожь. Линда вновь обняла его бедра, влажно поцеловала низ живота, провела дразнящим языком по стволу. Ее светлые глаза горели чувственным лукавством.

– Иди сюда, – она привлекла его к себе, и Франц забрался коленями на кровать, расставив ноги. – Ты когда-нибудь занимался сексом с мужчиной? – спросила она, вбирая ртом его орган и многообещающе проводя рукой с внутренней стороны бедер и между ног. У Франца мурашки побежали по телу, и, кажется, даже волосы на голове приподнялись.

– Один раз, – помолчав, ответил он. – Не так давно…

– Это было приятно? – ее голос искушал, возбуждал, вводил в трепет.

– Нет… не так, как мне того хотелось, – Франц задышал чаще, запрокидывая голову от движений ее языка. – А у тебя… были девушки?

– Была одна… – Линда облизнула пальцы и вернулась к его члену. – Моя подруга… Я соблазнила ее, когда нам было по шестнадцать.

– Как это было? – Франц почувствовал, как ее рука пробирается между ног. Он понял, чего Линда хочет, и шире расставил колени, волнуясь всё сильнее.

– Довольно невинно…

– А какая она? – они переглянулись, и Франц рассмеялся. – Пойми меня правильно: моя любимая говорит, что когда-то занималась сексом с другой девушкой. Меня это заводит и интригует, как и любого, я думаю. Так что… я жажду подробностей!

– Она была рыженькой, – Линда, улыбаясь, потерлась влажными губами о головку его члена. – Не такой, когда все тело в веснушках, а когда медные волосы, бледная кожа и темно-вишневые губы... очень пухлые, помню, как сейчас.

Она задумалась, нежно поглаживая пальцами его анус.

– И что потом? – Франц почувствовал, что начинает ревновать Линду к ее прошлому.

– Она очень хорошо целовалась, и ее рот приятно пах, словно она только что ела фрукты…

– Тебе было хорошо с ней?

– Скорее ей со мной было хорошо, а мне словно чего-то не хватало… Но, в целом, воспоминания остались приятные.

– Значит, тебе повезло больше меня, – усмехнулся Франц и замер, чувствуя, как ее палец вошел ему в зад. Он не успел отреагировать, как тут же ее рот заскользил на члене, а палец задвигался внутри. Франц даже не думал, что это будет так приятно. Сжимая руками ее голову, он наклонился, чтобы сказать ей об этом, как вдруг заметил что-то странное…

– Линда… что с твоими волосами?

– Не отвлекайся! – сердито проговорила она и добавила второй палец. Франц рвано вдохнул и хихикнул.

– Тебе нравится это делать со мной, да?

– Да, ты там так пульсируешь… И так тесно сжимаешь мои пальцы, что я чувствую ток твоей крови… Я бы хотела взять тебя, как мужчина.

– Так что с твоими волосами? – спросил он, глубоко дыша. – Не похоже на седину… – в это время ее пальцы задели простату, и Франц дернулся. Его, словно пронзила молния, и захотелось вновь повторить это ощущение. – Ай, подожди…

– Корни отросли, – произнесла она недовольным тоном, словно ее тайну раскрыли.

– Так ты блондинка!.. – Франц довольно улыбнулся и тут же застонал, потому что ее рот заскользил с большим рвением, а пальцы внутри теперь всё время задевали простату, и Франц неожиданно для самого себя стал двигать бедрами, стараясь насадиться как можно глубже…

 

Наконец они вышли на прогулку. Солнечные лучи ослепили их. Как узники, они подставляли им свои бледные лица. В этом году Франц впервые отметил Рождество и встретил Новый год вне дома, но не жалел об этом. Эта девушка становилась ближе и дороже ему с каждым днем, и он боялся потерять ее.

Они шли, держась за руки, и, хотя всё это время они постоянно говорили на всевозможные темы, сегодня они многозначительно молчали. Со дня на день Франц должен был вернуться домой, а у Линды начиналась запись нового альбома.Во время прогулки по берегу океана он вдруг сказал:

– Линда, выходи за меня замуж!.. – слова слетели с губ легко, дыхание взволнованно сбилось уже после.

Линда удивленно посмотрела на него. Глаза Франца не мигали, зрачки пульсировали, как от сильного возбуждения. Он ждал ответа.

– Я согласна… – произнесла она неожиданно детским голосом и прокашлялась. – Я согласна, любимый!

Франц засмеялся и схватил ее в охапку. – Боже, я даже не думал, что это так волнующе!.. Тогда я останусь с тобой, никуда не поеду.

– Нет, – ее лицо приняло решительное выражение. – Я знаю, как ты хочешь побывать дома и повидать родных!

Они договорились, что скоро поженятся, и что тогда уже они всегда будут вместе.

В аэропорту, когда Линда провожала его, Франц внезапно остановился на проходной и, обернувшись, крикнул:

– Линда, ты реальна!  


	21. Chapter 21

## Часть III

### 1

 – Быстро! Быстро! Медленно... Быстро! Быстро! Медленно... – равномерно повторял преподаватель, и группа из пятнадцати человек, стараясь попасть в такт, училась танцевать танго.

– Так, новое движение! Все смотрим на меня!

Демьен был готов поклясться, что худенькому гибкому преподу не больше лет, чем ему, но это, конечно же, было не так. Девчонки из их группы глупо хихикали и переглядывались, когда он показывал им очередное па.

– Теперь всю связку с самого начала!

В их классе девочек было раза в два больше, чем мальчишек, все примерно одинакового возраста, но Демьен так и не сумел сойтись с кем-нибудь близко. Точнее не хотел. Ему нравилось быть особняком, он прятал свою застенчивость за угрюмостью и необщительностью. Хотя девчонок, кажется, именно это и привлекало. Они перешептывались и смотрели на него точно как на этого учителя танцев.

– Противоход! – напоминал препод. – Руки! Помним о руках!

Демьен поглядывал то на ноги учителя, стараясь не путать движения, то на себя в зеркало. Ему нравилось танцевать. Особенно теперь, когда тело стало пластичнее после разных тренировок. Зимой на самых первых занятиях он чувствовал себя неуклюжим неудачником. Он начал обучение на полгода позже остальных, пришлось догонять. В то время как одноклассники уже неплохо двигались, он всё еще путал в процессе танца правую ногу с левой. Но сейчас он танцевал почти на автомате, и мысли его витали далеко.

С того дня, как близнецы ушли вдвоем на концерт, а вернулась одна Джеки, прошло полгода. За это время многое изменилось…

Теперь Франц жил отдельно, хотя часто навещал родных. Пожалуй, даже слишком. Намного чаще, чем того хотелось Демьену и чем положено женатому человеку. Франц женился на Линде Хилт в феврале. Демьен вспомнил пышную свадьбу: жених весь в белом, прекрасный и счастливый; невеста в золотистом тоже вся лучится счастьем; беременная Джулия; Эверард, не сводящий умиленного, полного любви взгляда с сына… Теперь молодые супруги жили то в Калифорнии, то в Нью-Йорке (в подаренной Эверардом квартире), часто гостили в родительском особняке.

Вдвоем они развели довольно бурную творческую деятельность. Демьен был не совсем в курсе, знал только, что Франц перевелся на дистанционную форму обучения и мог теперь колесить по стране вместе с женой…

Жаклин не отходила от мамы: Джулия родила в середине мая... Эверард предложил Францу придумать имя для брата, и мальчика назвали Мишелем. Когда он родился, вся семья смеялась, что на свет появилась еще одна копия Эверарда. В тот день у Демьена произошла первая истерика, которую ему удалось скрыть от остальных…

Демьен сбился и, уже не сумев подстроиться, наплевал и пошел к пластиковой бочке пить воду. Отдышавшись, онвспомнил, как в приятный майский день, все вернулись домой, и с ними была Джулия и этот ребенок. Все были заняты только им. Глаза Эверарда лучились бесконечным счастьем, когда он держал на руках этот маленький сверток. Спеша поделиться радостью с Демьеном, он подозвал его к себе и показал сына. Маленький спящий комочек… Но отчего-то так горько сжалось сердце. Еще один сын, еще один претендент на любовь Эверарда, и он, Демьен, в этом списке всё дальше и дальше…

Демьен в сердцах поставил стаканчик обратно на бочку и вернулся к группе.

…Тогда ему хватило ума под общий ажиотаж быстро уйти в комнату. Все случилось словно само собой. Злость порывами вырывалась наружу, хотелось что-то разбить или сломать, но вместо этого он с силой бросил свое тело об пол. Нечленораздельные крики вырывались из груди. Демьен, понимая, что его несет, и пытаясь хоть как-то совладать с собой, зажимал рот рукой. Слезы с новой силой катились из глаз, как только он думал об Эверарде, о Джулии, о ребенке. А потом всё разом прекратилось. Поражаясь всему, что с ним только что было, а в особенности тотальному спокойствию, что воцарилось теперь внутри, он скрылся в ванной и смыл с себя обильно выступивший пот. Он выглядел так, словно ничего и не было, только до самого вечера сильно дрожали пальцы. Но все были так заняты маленьким Мишелем и его мамой, что ничего не заметили…

– Привет! Что ты делаешь сегодня после занятий?

Переодеваясь после танцев в мужской раздевалке, Демьен поднял голову. Перед ним стоял одноклассник. То ли Дэвид, то ли Дерек, Демьен не мог точно вспомнить его имя.

– Извини, вечером я занят… – буркнул он в ответ, затягивая шнурок на кроссовке.

– Ладно, тогда завтра на фехтовании, – улыбаясь, бросил парень и отошел. Демьен настороженно смотрел ему в след. Как же его все достали!

Ему нравилось учиться в театральной школе, теперь помимо танцев он изучал такие дисциплины, как актерское мастерство, сценическая речь и движение, йога, фехтование, учился гримироваться, петь и играть на фортепьяно. Демьен в тайне надеялся однажды посоревноваться с Францем во всех его талантах. Вот только драться он не умел, а те удары, которые их учили имитировать на сценическом движении, были просто впечатляющей фикцией.

Выйдя из школы, он сел в ожидавшую его машину. Это был жаркий день, и даже с наступлением вечера температура нисколько не упала. Город наполняли разнообразные горячие запахи. В машине Альфреда работал кондиционер, и Демьен, откинув голову на спинку сидения, погрузился в мечты о предстоящей встрече с любовником.

Летя над Манхеттеном, автомобиль вез его в подаренную Эверардом квартиру. Демьен посмотрел, прищурившись, на отражающиеся в небоскребах отблески заходящего солнца. Сквозь ресницы лучи казались светящимися нитями. Где-то там был его любимый, Демьен почувствовал, как за эти нитки Эверард неумолимо тянет его к себе. Машина резко набрала высоту, и сердце ухнуло вниз в сладостном томлении, и даже когда недолгая тяжесть спала с тела, всё нарастающим предчувствием осталось возбуждение. Демьен улыбнулся. И всё же, они были связаны, на расстоянии он ощущал эту связь еще отчетливее, словно между ними натягивалась резинка. И чем дальше он был от Эверарда, тем сильнее хотелось быть с ним рядом.

Быстрый взлет лифта на пятнадцатый этаж, и снова головокружение, желание сейчас же упасть в руки любимого. Шаря по карманам в поиске ключа, Демьен понял, что не забежал в магазин, и теперь быстро вспоминал, что съестного осталось в холодильнике. Он мечтал однажды самостоятельно приготовить любовнику ужин…

По квартире разносился запах кофе. В ванной горел свет. С расширенными глазами Демьен быстро стащил кроссовки и кинулся туда.

Эверард брился, стоя перед зеркалом. Демьен понял, что впервые застал его за этим занятием.

– Привет… – протянул он, осторожно обнимая Эверарда и прижимаясь щекой к его спине. Руки ласково нырнули под расстегнутую рубашку и прошлись по мускулистой груди. – Я так рад, что ты уже здесь…

– Привет. Как день прошел? – Эверард сполоснул лезвие и вновь неспешно провел им по лицу. Выглянув из-под его руки, Демьен круглыми глазами посмотрел в зеркало.

– Ты бреешься ножом?!

– Это опасная бритва… – Эверард снова сполоснул лезвие и показал ему.

– Действительно, опасная… А почему ты ею бреешься?

– Ну, во-первых, не такая уж она и опасная… Главное лезвием не водить горизонтально. А во-вторых, только после нее и можно почувствовать себя действительно гладко выбритым, – Эверард усмехнулся, посмотрев в зеркало на заинтересованные глаза Демьена, и тот тут же спрятался ему за спину.

– Щетина растет медленнее, бритье чище, никакого раздражения…

Демьен улучил момент, когда Эверард мыл клинок и быстро сдернул завязку, стягивающую его волосы в хвост. Освобожденная волнистая копна рассыпалась по плечам, и Демьен, не обращая внимания на безмолвное недовольство любовника, с удовольствием зарылся лицом в его черные локоны. Волосы одурманивающе пахли Эверардом.

– Я тоже хочу бриться… – прошептал Демьен.

– Не торопись, успеешь еще оценить все прелести.

Улыбаясь и не желая выпускать любовника из рук, он осторожно расстегнул его ширинку и запустил в нее ладонь, с трепетом ощущая через белье знакомую тяжесть члена и яичек. Эверард замер, а Демьен, горячо дыша, поцеловал его в спину и провел языком, оставив на тонкой рубашке едва заметный влажный след. – Я люблю твой член… – произнес он, покраснев и зажмурив глаза. Упругий орган под ладонью увеличился в размере.

Эверард посмотрел в зеркало в свои темные глаза. – Я знаю… – его рука легла поверх руки Демьена.

– И я хочу тебя прямо сейчас… – продолжил тот.

– Иди в спальню, я почти закончил.

Демьен нехотя оторвался от любовника.

– Только приходи быстрее! – крикнул он у самой двери в комнату.

В спальне он обнаружил сервированный стол, Эверард уже успел позаботиться и об этом. На душе стало тепло и приятно. Мужчина всегда находил, чем его порадовать. Решив расспросить о необычных блюдах позже, Демьен стащил со стола маленький пирожок с зазубренным краем, внутри которого оказалась очень перченая начинка из курицы и лука. Жмурясь от острого и горячего, он одной рукой стянул с себя футболку и посмотрел в зеркало. Захотелось сделать то, что давно не давало покоя. Он облизнул пальцы и быстро скинул с себя всю одежду. В гардеробной среди повседневных вещей было пару необычных аксессуаров.

– Подожди, не торопись! – крикнул он в коридор, слыша, как в ответ смеется Эверард.

Демьен нашел нужную коробку и, смазав любрикантом анус, как не раз уже делал, надел тонкие стринги, сплетенные из бисера и крупных стеклянных бусин терракотового и кофейного цвета. Стекло приятно холодило кожу и ничуть не умаляло возбуждения, а скорее совсем наоборот. Демьен поправил не желавший прятаться возбужденный член и провел рукой по тонкой нитке бисера сзади. По коже шли мурашки. Из таких же стеклянных бусин были сделаны браслеты на запястья и лодыжки, еще несколько прозрачных терракотово-кофейных ниток Демьен обвил вокруг талии и шеи. Теперь можно было явиться любовнику.

Уже запрыгнув на кровать, он сиганул обратно к зеркалу и подвел черным карандашом глаза, волнуясь и пытаясь предугадать реакцию Эверарда. Уже на постели, стоя на коленях, выгнувшись назад в спине, Демьен поставил себе на грудь стопку с какой-то выпивкой и лаймом, как было на столе.

– Уже можно! – крикнул он. Стараясь не разлить, он накрылся прозрачным платком и стал ждать.

Когда Эверард вошел в комнату, Демьен еще сильнее выгнулся и замер, часто дыша от волнения и неудобной позы. Он физически чувствовал скользящий по телу взгляд, словно Эверард ласкал его рукой. Платок медленно соскользнул, прохладно щекоча кожу, член ныл от напряжения. Демьен почувствовал, как Эверард взял стопку, а потом прикоснулся губами к его груди и животу, лизнул и тут же втянул в рот выпирающую из трусиков головку.

– М-м-м… – не в силах дольше удерживаться, Демьен упал на спину. Эверард, жадно и в то же время нежно целуя его обвитое бусами тело, медленно стащил бисерные стринги.

– Я тебе нравлюсь?

– Более чем, – Эверард поднял глаза и, заметив подводку, приник к губам Демьена. – Спасибо…

– Смотри! – Демьен задрал правую ногу и, приложив усилие, нырнул под колено плечом. – Видишь, еще немного и я буду таким же гибким, как ты!

«И как Франц…» – добавил он мысленно.

– Ты просто потрясаешь мое воображение, – добродушно усмехнулся Эверард и, избавившись от брюк, опустился на него.

Зад Демьена призывно торчал вверх, весь на виду. Пройдясь по бархатистой ягодице ладонью, Эверард скользнул во влажную дырочку пальцами. Демьен застонал, отведя голову вбок:

– Я уже готов, возьми меня, – он нетерпеливо притянул его к себе за бедра, и Эверард направил член в узкое отверстие. Дыхание Демьена участилось, взгляд затуманился. Натренированный анус послушно расступался и тут же тесно сжимал член. Удерживаясь на руках и с улыбкой наблюдая за яркими эмоциями Демьена, Эверард прогибался в спине и ритмично входил в него на всю длину. Даже легкие движения казались мощными и порывистыми из-за необычной позы. Тишину в комнате помимо стонов и частого дыхания нарушали звуки влажных ударов плоти о плоть.

Заметив, как скоро Демьен приблизился к оргазму, Эверард стащил с его ноги нитку бус и под непонимающим взглядом намотал ее на его член.

– А-а!!! – Демьен извивался змеей, теперь еще теснее прижимаясь к нему попкой, вскрикивая, жмуря глаза. – Эверард!.. с-с-с… а-а-а-а!!! развяжи, Эверард!!!

Демьену показалось, что и без того запредельные ощущения увеличились на несколько делений. Они обжигали и жалили теперь остротой, как тот маленький, зазубренный пирожок. Всё тело покрылось потом, напряжение в тазу было невыносимым, но таким сладостным… Ему казалось, что еще немного!.. Но кончить он никак не мог.

Помучив мальчишку всласть, и сам уже порядком вспотев, Эверард распутал бусы, и Демьен, не сдерживая гортанные крики, в тот же миг выплеснулся, судорожно подергиваясь и дрожа всем телом.

– О боже… С ума сойти… – тяжело дыша, Демьен вытер лицо тыльной стороной ладони, огненные змеи еще метались под веками. Тело медленно расслаблялось, он попытался снять ногу с плеча, но не смог. – Помоги, – голос охрип от крика и казался чужим. – Ты опять меня измотал…

– Сейчас буритос и энчиладас быстро тебя взбодрят! – улыбнулся Эверард, разминая его ногу. Демьен покосился на его вздымающийся во всей красе орган. Захотелось взять в рот влажную красную головку. Он облизнул губы.

– Фернандо сегодня звонил, – словно невзначай проронил Эверард, откинувшись на спину.

От неожиданности Демьен дернулся и напрягся, по венам холодом побежал страх, словно его уже выпроваживали вместе с вещами обратно в Италию.

– Хочешь есть? – Эверард чувственно скользнул ладонью по его животу и тут же резко придвинулся, склонившись. – Чего ты так испугался?

Глаза Демьена были черными от страха. – Я не поеду в Италию…

– Ты не поедешь в Италию, прежде всего, потому что я тебя никуда не отпущу, – Эверард улыбнулся, и Демьен порывисто прижался к его груди, крепко ухватившись за талию.

– Что он хотел?..

– Спрашивал, как ты, когда вернешься. Просил твой номер телефона.

– Я не хочу с ним разговаривать!

– В чем причина твоего страха? Он тебе только добра желает, почему ты так к нему относишься?

– Я боюсь, что мы с тобой расстанемся… А еще мне стыдно при мысли, что он узнает о нас…

Грустно усмехнувшись, Эверард прижался губами к его влажному виску.

– Что ты ему сказал? – сдавленно спросил Демьен.

– Не переживай. Сказал, что ты учишься в престижном учебном заведении, и что тебе лучше жить в Нью-Йорке.

– И он согласился? – Демьен недоверчиво поднял глаза.

– С моими доводами он не мог не согласиться, – Эверард подмигнул, и Демьен улыбнулся.

– Тебе нечего и некого бояться, пока я рядом... Ну, кроме меня самого, конечно!

Эверард неожиданно быстро подхватил Демьена и под его звонкий смех бросил чуть дальше на кровать, навалился сверху и несколько раз примял к постели, удерживая вес тела на вытянутых руках. Измотанный, с растертой по лицу подводкой и с мокрыми от пота волосами, Демьен выглядел еще сексуальнее, и Эверард хотел брать его снова и снова, владеть им бесконечно.

– Мне всё равно, что будет, – произнес Демьен, отдышавшись. – Я хочу быть с тобой!

Эверард закинул его ноги себе на бедра. – Через два месяца будет год, как ты со мной, – их губы слились в долгом поцелуе. – И я ни о чем не жалею.

От щекочущего шепота на губах, от соприкосновения их тел по коже Демьена шел озноб. Сдерживая частое дыхание, в непонятной жажде он провел ладонями по сильным рукам Эверарда, по плечам и лицу, зарылся пальцами ему в волосы, видя, как мужчина томно прикрывает глаза.

– Когда я увидел тебя в первый раз, ты сказал, что начал заниматься сексом в тринадцать лет… – Демьен хмыкнул, Эверард рассмеялся.

– Не начал, а вовсю уже занимался, – поправил тот, в темных глазах заискрились лукавые чертики. – Начал-то я намного раньше.

– Как?.. – руки Демьена удивленно замерли на его спине.

– Да, тогда тебя это тоже сильно заинтриговало, – Эверард наклонился и прикусил его нежный сосок.

– Расскажи мне о себе, как ты потерял невинность?

– Сложный вопрос, – Эверард прилег рядом, растянувшись на боку. – Девственность, может, я и потерял, а вот невинным, кажется, никогда и не был.

Демьен слушал, затаившись.

– В первый раз я влюбился в восемь лет в свою сводную сестру Анджелу. Ей тогда было шестнадцать, и она действительно была похожа на ангела не только золотисто-рыжими кудрями и одухотворенным лицом, но и ангельским характером... Да, надо сначала сказать, что я рос в чужой семье с сумасшедшей мачехой, помешенной на религии, ярой фанатичной католичкой, которая избивала меня по поводу и без. Я был виноват во всех человеческих грехах.

– Она тебя порола? – изумленно выдохнул Демьен.

– Нет, била всем, что попадалось под руку. Один раз избила тяжелым старинным подсвечником. Шрамы только недавно свел.

– А где шрамы были?

– Везде, малыш, – Эверард лежал, подперев голову рукой и таинственно глядя на него. – И не только от мачехи на память, а вообще. Жизнь мне много отметок оставила: огнестрельных, ножевых, от уколов. Ты просто не застал. Лет пять назад я решил, что готов расстаться с этой летописью трудной жизни, и за несколько процедур свел все шрамы.

– Классно, – Демьен улыбнулся. – И что с Анджелой?

– Лет в восемь я заболел какой-то странной болезнью, кажется, это произошло после очередного избиения. Анджела не отходила от меня, даже ложилась спать со мной рядом. Вот тогда я и начал любить ее не только как сестру, но и как девушку, как моего златокудрого ангела.

Эверард заметил, как заволновался Демьен.

– Я всегда знал, что мы не родные. Ты не представляешь, каково это, когда рядом с тобой, восьмилетним пацаном, спит взрослая девушка, с грудями, бедрами и всем прочим женским великолепием. Высокая температура превращала ее близость в эротический бред. Тогда я впервые и ощутил желание. Всё изменилось, мир окрасился в безумные цвета, я стал хотеть беспрерывно, в голове постоянно крутились эротические фантазии…

– И ты переспал с ней? – в удивленном голосе Демьена послышались обиженные нотки.

– Нет, – Эверард, смеясь, прижал его к себе. – Я не мог с ней переспать, мне было всего восемь, да и не отважился бы я тогда, и она бы не согласилась, – он успокаивающе погладил его по спине. – Просто рядом с ней я понял, что такое желание и чего я хочу.

– И чего ты хотел?

– Ну, тогда я больше всего хотел прикасаться к ней, а еще, чтобы она меня поцеловала, по-настоящему.

– И она поцеловала?

– Да. От болезни я таял, как свеча. Говорил, что умираю, и Анджела, мой ангел-хранитель, чтобы хоть как-то удержать меня здесь, дарила один поцелуй за другим… – Эверард склонился над Демьеном и нежно поцеловал, одними губами, невинно, но страстно, копируя поцелуи из детства. Демьен задрожал.

– А еще разрешила к себе прикасаться, и я трогал ее тело до одури, – Эверард провел рукой по его груди, задержался на сосках. – Вот так…

Демьен молчал, раздираемый противоречивыми чувствами: яростным любопытством и не менее жгучей ревностью. Эверард целовал и ласкал его, но Демьену казалось, что тот прикасается к своей первой любви.

– Ты уверен, что хочешь дослушать эту историю? – спросил Эверард, видя насупленный вид мальчишки.

– Да, – голос Демьена отражал все его нелегкие переживания.

– Если бы мачеха узнала о нас с Анджелой, она бы меня точно убила, и, пожалуй, не одного меня. И я знал, что, если в процессе моего взросления чувства к Анджеле никуда не пропадут, то связь между нами – неизбежна. Но в итоге дилемма исчезла сама собой, потому что я сбежал из дома.

– Как я?

– Нет, малыш. Ты сбежал из-под теплого крылышка дяди за жизнью, полной приключений. В стремлении к наслаждениям и сильным переживаниям. И тебе, собственно, было к кому сбегать. Я же ушел в никуда, потому что больше не мог выносить постоянные побои.

– Я сбежал, потому что люблю тебя и хочу быть рядом! – Демьен обиженно надулся.

– Прости, – улыбаясь, Эверард мягко поцеловал его и внимательно заглянул в глаза. – Что-то мой рассказ как-то странно на тебя действует.

– Всё нормально, рассказывай дальше… Что было потом? Кто стал твоей следующей любовью?

Эверард рассмеялся. – Вновь влюбился я только в семнадцать, но ты ведь совсем не о любви меня спрашивал?

Демьен молча смотрел на него, его ноздри подрагивали, грудная клетка тяжело вздымалась.

– Чтобы как-то выжить, я подворовывал, слонялся с такими же подростками, как я, хотя у многих из них были родители... Мать одного из моих, так называемых, друзей обратила на меня внимание. Сложно сказать, что за человеком она была и почему так поступала. Тогда мне всё казалось естественным, а сейчас я вспоминаю ее и думаю, что всё же она была нимфоманкой. Я мог иногда оставаться ночевать у нее дома, пользоваться ванной, есть, а взамен…

Глаза Демьена были уже на лбу. – А взамен?! – выдохнул он, не в силах поверить.

Эверард согнулся от смеха. – Ты не представляешь, каким штучкам она меня научила! До сих пор пользуюсь.

Демьен смотрел на него, как громом пораженный. Удары сердца стали тяжелее. Он даже подумать не мог, что рассказ о прошлом может вызвать такую ревность. Он несколько раз открывал рот в попытке что-нибудь сказать, но так и не смог выдавить из себя ни слова.

– Погоди, это еще не всё, – Эверард стал серьезным, словно погрузившись в свои мысли. – Сейчас расскажу самое интересное, об этом знает только Джулия, но и ты, я думаю, должен знать… Не хочешь перекусить?

– Ну! – Демьен недовольно дернул ногой. – Рассказывай!

– Всё было бы хорошо, если бы ее сын – мой якобы друг – не узнал об этом.

Что-то в голосе и во взгляде Эверарда заставило Демьена насторожиться.

– Надо сказать, что в той компании, с которой я общался, возраст колебался от двенадцати до шестнадцати лет. И вот однажды, я прокрался по крыше и залез через окно прямо в комнату одного из приятелей, где этим днем мы наметили собраться, его родителей как раз не было дома. В комнате уже присутствовали четверо из наших, в том числе и сын той женщины.

Эверард внимательно посмотрел ему в глаза, Демьену стало не по себе. Почему-то он уже догадывался, о чем дальше пойдет речь. Прокашлявшись, он отвел взгляд. Эверард усмехнулся.

– Я сказал тогда: «Всем привет!», бухнулся на кровать, не замечая их напряженного молчания. «Ты знаешь, что такое “трахнуть”?..» – склонившись надо мной, спросил тогда самый старший. Только что его руки были в карманах, и вот он уже хватает меня…

Демьен шумно вдохнул воздух.

– …откуда-то появляются наручники, и всё происходит молниеносно.

Демьен не успел отреагировать, как вдруг, не прерывая рассказа, Эверард схватил его за руку и подтянул к спинке кровати. От неожиданности Демьен вскрикнул, попробовал вырваться, но только лишь перевернулся на живот.

– Вот так всё и произошло, – продолжил Эверард, молниеносно намотав на запястье Демьена его же собственные бусы, и схватив за вторую руку. – Я вот так же лежал на животе, переполненный ужасом, и мозги отказывались мыслить адекватно. Он тянул мою вторую руку к перекладине, чтобы застегнуть наручники, а я изо всех сил тянул ее обратно. Этот момент мне показался бесконечным.

Услышав спокойный голос любовника, Демьен расслабился и опустил лицо в подушку. Эверард больше не держал его, но Демьен так и остался лежать, готовый зареветь от напряжения.

– Я оказался слабее его, мои руки сковывали стальные браслеты, кто-то стянул с меня штаны, я уже даже не видел кто. Другой вдавливал мою голову в кровать, так что надо было очень постараться, чтобы вдохнуть новую порцию воздуха. Никакого намека на возбуждение или удовольствие. Только рваная боль, унижение и стыд… Ты живой?

Демьен приподнял голову и посмотрел на Эверарда. В глазах стояли слезы: если до сих пор он просто не мог поверить в его рассказы, то теперь верить не хотелось.

– Как?.. – Демьен вздохнул, словно глотнул воздуха. – Как ты это пережил?

– Тяжело, – Эверард скрестил руки на груди и перевел взгляд на окно. – Разуверился во всем, уже не считал, что мне всё по силам. Нашел забвение в опиатах.

– А сколько тебе было тогда?

– Двенадцать. Тогда же у меня была первая клиническая смерть. От передозировки.

Демьен ошарашенно смотрел на Эверарда и повторял:

– Как ты всё это пережил?..

– Ну перестань, – Эверард с улыбкой прижал его к себе, Демьен тяжело вздохнул.

– Как видишь, пережил. Это только эпизод, в моей жизни были моменты и пострашнее. Врач, который спас мне жизнь, собственно, и вернул мне веру в себя. Я начал учиться… Нет, в школу я не ходил. Всё сам. Я уверен, что при должном желании и упорстве человек может добиться абсолютно всего, чего не пожелает. Человеком я, правда, оказался неблагодарным: научился у этого врача всему, чему он только мог меня научить, нахватался знаний – у него была шикарная библиотека, лаборатория, своя клиника – и слинял. С тех пор я точно знал, что больше меня ничего никогда не сломает. Стал еще сильнее и отчаяннее, чем раньше. Стал тем, кого ты знаешь сейчас. Ну что, я тебя успокоил?

Демьен улыбнулся, поглаживая его плечи и грудь. Как ни странно, но рассказ о пережитом унижении, заставил уважать Эверарда еще сильнее.

– В общем-то, рассказ о «первом разе» еще не закончен, – засмеялся тот. – Но сначала предлагаю сделать перерыв.

Он поднялся и придвинул столик с едой вплотную к кровати.

Демьен задумчиво теребил бусы на ноге. Похоже, ему потребуется еще много времени, чтобы переварить всё только что услышанное, потому что выкинуть это из головы, как предлагал любовник, он не мог. Он пытался сопоставить свои историю с рассказом Эверарда, но понимал, что их невозможно сравнивать. Всё же слишком велика разница между насилием и любовью, даже такой страстной и неоднозначной, как у них.

– Обожаю мексиканскую кухню, – произнес Эверард, когда Демьен наконец поднял на него глаза. Мужчина смотрел так, словно мог читать все его мысли.

– Попробуй, – он протянул ему свернутую лепешку с начинкой. Демьен укусил… и все мысли тут же вышибло из головы.

– Какое… острое! – выпучив глаза, он под смех любовника махал рукой у раскрытого рта.

– Это с непривычки. На, запей, – Эверард протянул ему чашку, в которой оказался уже порядком остывший густой шоколад. У Демьена возникло подозрение, что тот тоже был с перцем.

– Очень вкусно, – он облизнул губы и улыбнулся. – Что это было?

– Это такос с сальсой. Там лосось, лук, помидоры, огурцы, салат… – Эверард посмотрел на лепешку. – Остроту дает перец чили и сальса, особенно сальса.

– Сальса? Мы на танцах сальсу учим! – воскликнул Демьен, радуясь, что услышал хоть одно знакомое слово. – А как называются вот эти маленькие пирожки? Один такой обжег мне рот, хотя с сальсой не сравнить.

– Эмпаманада, если не ошибаюсь. А ты, значит, уже успел попробовать? – усмехаясь, Эверард приблизился к его перепачканным губам и глубоко поцеловал, слизывая шоколад.

– Не-а, я хочу дослушать продолжение истории! – видя его томный взгляд, Демьен несколько раз отрицательно мотнул головой из стороны в сторону.

– А я хочу тебя…

– Нет! Ты так долго пытался меня накормить, а теперь думаешь, что достаточно одного… как оно называется?

Эверард смеялся, уткнувшись лицом ему в живот.

– Ладно, слушай… После всего произошедшего я стал умнее и осторожнее и какое-то время держался особняком, а потом всё же примкнул к одной группировке. Вот с ними-то я по-настоящему и понял, чего стою, – Эверард подмигнул Демьену, накладывая в тарелку какой-то еды. – Впервые у меня началось более или менее нормальное существование. С некоторыми из них я сдружился теснее, – Эверард протянул ему тарелку. Демьен, поставив чашку рядом, осторожно пробовал еду.– Это курица, – уточнил Эверард.

– Острая…

Эверард пожал плечами. – Чили – типичный ингредиент мексиканской кухни, как помидоры и кукуруза. Дело привычки. Мексиканцы с чили даже фрукты едят, – он засмеялся.

– А ты был в Мексике?

– Был, – его глаза загадочно блеснули.

– По работе? – догадался Демьен.

– И по работе тоже… Кстати, тому доктору удалось снять меня с опиатов. Относительно, конечно, удалось. Но легкие наркотики и, безусловно, алкоголь никто не отменял. Так что вместе с силой, пришло и чувство вседозволенности. Помню, как-то в один морозный зимний вечер я впервые переспал с девчонкой, в том смысле, в каком это интересует тебя, – Эверард широко улыбнулся Демьену. – Мне было пятнадцать лет, и я сидел пьяный донельзя на каком-то подоконнике. Мне казалось, что жопа уже напрочь к нему примерзла, но подняться и куда-то идти не было никакого желания. И вдруг мимо проплыло девичье лицо, я встал и пошел за ней.

– А как?.. – Демьен в растерянности поставил тарелку на стол. – Как всё произошло?

– Ты хочешь подробностей? Я их не помню, – усмехнулся Эверард и взял со стола бутылку. – В чем вся ирония: в моей жизни было много женщин, но самую первую, с которой я и потерял девственность, совершенно не помню… Извини, я тебе не предлагаю. А то станешь таким же юным алкоголиком, каким был я.

– А что это? – Демьену не сильно и хотелось, но категоричный тон любовника обижал.

– Это текила… От той незнакомки в памяти только и осталось, что холодный зимний вечер, пар из наших ртов, ее пушистая шубка и пепельно-русые волосы в косе. Иногда, когда мне совсем нечем занять мозги, я пытаюсь угадать, кто она и почему так просто со мной переспала. Мы ведь даже не сказали друг другу ни слова. Я был вообще в невменяемом состоянии, она…

Эверард взял со стола соль и, вытянув его ногу, насыпал немного ему на бедро, почти рядом с пахом. Демьен удивленно наблюдал, как Эверард выжимает сок из четвертинки лайма и льет на соль, как потом слизывает ее – желание в паху Демьена скрутилось ядовитой змеей – и тут же выпивает текилу залпом, закусывая лаймом.

– Кру-уто!.. – восхищенно выдохнул Демьен. Эверард улыбнулся.

– И что она?

– А ничего, я ее больше ни разу не встречал. Промелькнула комета и унеслась в черную бездну... Ну и, так и быть, на десерт расскажу тебе про еще один «первый раз», – хитро улыбаясь, Эверард прилег рядом. – Был и в моей жизни любовник, один из тех ребят, с которыми я сдружился.

Демьен напрягся, снова ощутив укол ревности, на этот раз еще более болезненный, чем раньше. Он решил не подавать виду, но чем сильнее он контролировал себя, тем более деревянным становилось лицо.

– Этот парень был старше меня на десять лет, – продолжал Эверард. – Мне было пятнадцать, ему соответственно – двадцать пять. Тогда мне казалось, что это солидный возраст, но сейчас я понимаю, что он, в сущности, был еще пацаном. Да, это была довольно романтичная связь, хотя я его не любил…

Заметив задумчивую улыбку Эверарда, его устремленный в воспоминания взгляд, Демьен закусил губу, почему-то чрезвычайно сильно желая убить того парня.

– А какой он был? – выдавил он через силу.

– Интеллигентный, в отличие от большинства парней, которые были просто необузданными дикарями. Я его какое-то время вообще не замечал, словно не видел. А потом он написал о своих чувствах в письме. Это был довольно рискованный шаг с его стороны, надо признать… Письмо меня грело и приятно возбуждало любопытство. Если бы не было того случая в двенадцать лет, думаю, я позволил бы ему всё, что он хотел. Но в нашей связи было одно условие: он не должен был покушаться на мою задницу.

Почему-то даже это не особо успокоило Демьена. Эверард не имел права говорить о своем бывшем любовнике с такой теплотой! Хотелось сейчас же выпытать у него все подробности и одновременно – закрыть ему рот, чтобы больше не слышать этих горьких слов, не испытывать столь мучительных чувств.

– Никогда раньше я не знал столько ласки, столько тончайшего наслаждения, которое дарил не я, а которое доставляли мне, – Эверард, усмехаясь, смотрел на Демьена, как всегда видя его насквозь и явно понимая, что с ним сейчас творится.

Демьен обиженно глянул в темные глаза на красивом, слишком красивом лице! Ревность пожирала его черной дырой… Как же сильно он хотел отобрать этого человека у всех! Зачем Эверард рассказал ему всё это?.. Как ему удалось во время повествования вызвать в нем такие разные чувства, и каждым из них заставить любить себя еще сильнее?.. Сейчас Демьен понял, что любит этого мужчину до сумасшествия… до ненависти.

– Я ненавижу тебя!.. – рвано выдохнул он, чувствуя, как в ту же секунду по лицу заструились слезы. – Ненавижу...

Глаза Эверарда потемнели, превратившись в две черные бездны, и Демьен уже не мог оторвать от них взгляда.

– Такого признания в любви мне еще никто не делал… – прошептал Эверард низким хриплым голосом.

Всё дальнейшее было похоже на безумие. Демьена закрутил вихрь. Страстные, пожирающие поцелуи Эверарда, его жадные ласки, тонкие пальцы Демьена, впившиеся в широкие плечи, судорожные подрагивания и зажмуренные глаза, заполошное дыхание и неразборчивые слова. От нахлынувших чувств у него словно заложило уши. И только одно желание, одно стремление.

– М-м-м… Скорей!..

Эверард быстро перевернул его на живот, и Демьен, дрожа всем телом и не в силах унять конвульсивные подергивания бедер, встал на колени, шире раздвинул ноги, прогнулся в спине. Возбужденный донельзя член испускал капельки смазки, мышцы ануса сокращались, словно Эверард уже был внутри. Демьен уткнулся лбом в простыню, сжимая ткань в руках, тяжело дыша. Желание снедало его изнутри… Как он хотел!!!

И в тот момент, когда член любовника прикоснулся к его ягодицам, а потом резко вошел на всю длину, Демьен застонал в голос, запрокинул голову и подался назад.

Он вскрикивал на выдохе от каждого темпераментного вторжения, комкая пальцами простынь. То жар, то озноб. Он был весь мокрый от пота. И ему всё было мало, мало!..

Словно видя его насквозь, Эверард ускорил темп, врезаясь в него, тараня наслаждением. Демьен скулил уже не переставая, выкрикивая по слогам, как заклинание, его имя.

Эверард что-то горячо шептал ему, слизывая соль со спины. Простыня пропиталась влагой, Демьен изгибался и подмахивал.

И когда глаза ослепила яркая вспышка, он закричал, хватаясь руками за воздух. Мышцы внутри сокращались мощными натужными конвульсиями. Сперма порциями выстреливала на простыню. Он чувствовал, что больше не может, но всё кончал и кончал, зажмурив глаза до разноцветных всполохов и надсадно постанывая.

– Эве… рард!.. Эверард…

Эверард упал на постель, привлек его к себе и, зачесав пальцами его влажную челку, нашел губами губы. – Я люблю тебя, малыш…

Демьен устало уронил голову ему на грудь. Внутри наконец воцарилась тишина и относительное спокойствие.


	22. Chapter 22

### 2

 

– Вот дерьмо! – то ли Дэвид, то ли Дерек расстроено пнул ногой стенку клуба, в который их не хотели пускать. – Может, ты своему отцу позвонишь? Я слышал, он у тебя, вроде, какой-то важный босс.

Демьен отвел глаза. Одноклассник явно имел в виду Эверарда. Странно, а ведь он ничего им не рассказывал…

Этим вечером одногруппники – то ли Дэвид, то ли Дерек, Демьен никак не мог вспомнить настоящее имя, и Сандра – уговорили его сходить развлечься перед завтрашним зачетным спектаклем. В итоге, попасть в клуб не удалось: охрана не пускала их из-за возраста, но и звонить любовнику по этому поводу не хотелось, Демьен не сообщил ему о своих планах на вечер, рассчитывая вернуться пораньше.

Когда, подначиваемый одноклассниками, он уже вытащил мобильник, в голову пришла гениальная идея, и он набрал номер Жаклин.

Попав внутрь, Демьен почему-то с улыбкой вспомнил, как он проводил время с близнецами и их приятелями, с ностальгией подумал о Франце… Сейчас Демьен понял, что со сверстниками, в принципе, было скучно. Ребята танцевали, пили слабоалкогольные коктейли, говорили о школе и предстоящей постановке, о планах на летние каникулы. Демьен вроде бы делал всё то же самое, но продолжал отчаянно скучать, и мысли его были совсем в другом месте, рядом с совсем другим человеком. Как он хотел поменять этот сверкающий огнями клуб на страстные объятия Эверарда! Мир сузился до одного человека, и больше ничего не было нужно… Демьен вздохнул, ритм музыки гулко отзывался в груди.

– Скучаешь? – улыбнулся, наблюдавший за ним весь вечер то ли Дерек, то ли Дэвид. Демьен решил, что приятель в него влюблен. Иначе объяснить его странное желание дружить Демьен не мог. Наверняка и девчонку пригласил для отвода глаз…

Стараясь пить и болтать поменьше, он честно выждал два часа и засобирался домой.

– Постой, мы же только начали веселиться! – худенькая, угловатая Сандра отвела его в сторону. – Я всю неделю упрашивала Девина подговорить тебя сходить с нами куда-то… – она обвила его шею руками, в дыхании отчетливо слышался запах алкоголя. Демьен на секунду задумался: кто такой этот Девин? И тут же с легким смущением понял, что так на самом деле звали «то ли Дэвида, то ли Дерека».

– Останься… – Сандра притянула его к себе и немного неловко приникла к губам. Демьен замер. Так вот, оказывается, в чем дело! Не Девин был в него влюблен, а Сандра… Как всё сложно. Почему-то от этого открытия ему стало еще тоскливее.

– Ты что, первый раз целуешься? – Сандра по-своему расценила его оцепенение.

– Ну-у… – пока Демьен думал, что ответить, она вновь приникла к его губам. Он машинально ответил ей, с досадой понимая, что ничего не чувствует и хочет думать об Эверарде.

– Вау!.. Ты классно целуешься! – тяжело дыша, Сандра открыла глаза.

– Спасибо… Только мне и правда пора домой.

Демьен оставил ее и, захватив сумку, пошел к выходу мимо Девина. – До завтра, – буркнул он.

– Увидимся на спектакле! – словно очнулся одноклассник.

Выйдя на свежий воздух, Демьен криво улыбнулся. Почему-то ему было приятно видеть изумление на их лицах. Что-то с этими двумя явно было не так. То ли Сандра была в него влюблена, то ли Девин любил ее, и поэтому был готов сделать для нее всё, что угодно. Демьен решил со всем разобраться потом.

Он проверил мобильный и с сожалением засунул его обратно в карман: ни одного звонка от Эверарда… Испытав от этого внезапный приступ скорби, он забрался в такси и направился в особняк.

Дома было удивительно тихо. Обойдя всё вокруг, Демьен остановился возле спальни любовника.

Невозможность попасть за эти двери угнетала его. Это место, всегда для него закрытое, берегло интимность и тайны, о которых он ничего не знал. Оно казалось оплотом семейной нерушимости, сакральным храмом, и постоянно доказывало ему его бессилие.

Один раз в выходной Демьен подкараулил Агату, когда та входила в эту комнату с пылесосом. Дверь приоткрылась, и Демьен, стоя за спиной женщины и чуть поодаль, вытянул шею, пытаясь хоть что-то увидеть.

– Ой, мистер Линт… извините, что потревожила! Я думала, вы уже завтракаете, – сконфуженно засмеялась Агата.

– Ничего страшного.

Тогда, услышав голос Эверарда, Демьен с участившимся сердцебиением подкрался чуть ближе. Спальня была вишневой! Утреннее солнце проникало сквозь розовые занавески в альков, где лежал Эверард. Впившись в открывшийся взору вид, Демьен старался не упустить ни одной детали. Взгляд скользнул по складкам простыни, что очерчивала такое знакомое гибкое тело любовника, по распущенным кудрям волос, остановился на лице. И вдруг Демьен заметил рядом с Эверардом его маленького сына. Мишель дергал ручками, толкался ножками, а Эверард, лежа на боку, ласково смотрел на него и улыбался. Демьен забыл, как дышать, когда увидел, с какой нежностью Эверард прильнул губами к маленькой пухленькой ступне младенца.

– Я тогда чуть позже… – мялась Агата.

– Да, через полчаса, думаю, мы… – донеся до Демьена обрывок фразы, когда он уже пятился спиной вглубь коридора.

С тех пор ему хотелось узнать, что происходит за этими дверями. Этим же вопросом он задавался сейчас, мысленно зовя Эверарда. Но тот не появлялся.

Закрывшись у себя, Демьен упал на постель, потом резко поднялся и подошел к раскрытому окну. Чувство смятения и непонятной горечи не давало ему покоя. Ночной ветер овевал лицо долгожданной прохладой. Хотелось сделать что-нибудь из ряда вон выходящее. Хотелось увидеть Эверарда…

Демьену так не хватало умеренности и покоя. Странная печаль и безысходность прожигали его изнутри. Наверное, Эверард сумел разглядеть в нем это еще при первых встречах. Наверное, это его и привлекло: в самом Эверарде можно было найти что угодно, но только не безмятежность. Когда-то Демьен изнывал от тоски и однообразия монастырских будней. Теперь же в его жизни было так много остроты, так много искрящегося… счастья.

Демьен сморгнул набежавшие на глаза слезы, потому что еще была жажда. И ее тоже было много. Чувства бушевали в нем и не находили выхода. Время, проведенное отдельно от любовника, казалось потерянным…

Почему он так редко говорил об этом Эверарду?

Вернувшись в комнату, он достал мобильный.

– Я хотел бы стать птицей… – прошептал он и, уже набрав первые строки, бросил телефон в сторону и вырвал чистый лист из тетрадки.

« _Я хотел бы стать птицей, чтобы лететь к тебе через пески_ … – вывел он старательно. Написать любовное послание на бумаге казалось более романтичным. – _Большой белой птицей. Принести с собой ветер, принести шторм…_ _Душа моя без тебя, как земля без дождя, ссохлась и болит…_ »

Перечитав написанное несколько раз вслух и удовлетворившись результатом, Демьен сложил лист вдвое и отправился к Эверарду в кабинет. Дверь была не заперта, из колонок доносились звуки какого-то фильма:

« _Это последнее место, где мне пришло бы в голову тебя искать! – Это называется вечное возвращение…_ »

Сердце радостно ёкнуло: Эверард сидел, развалившись в кресле, положив ноги на стол, и смотрел какое-то кино. Его черный шелковый халат разъехался на груди.

– Ты только что встал с постели?.. Или ты сексом занимался?

На последних словах губы Эверарда растянулись в усмешке, и он наконец перевел на него взгляд.

– А тебе не кажется, что ты стал слишком умным? – Эверард засмеялся, явно наслаждаясь его дерзостью.

– Ты просто так выглядишь, словно… – Демьен подошел к любовнику и, так как никаких возражений не последовало, присел ему на руки.

– Словно сексом занимался, – закончил за него Эверард, придвигая к себе за бедра. – Интересно, по каким признакам ты это определяешь… Что это у тебя? Только не говори, что прошение об отставке.

Эверард взял сложенный вдвое листок, о котором Демьен уже успел забыть.

– Да это так… – он покраснел, глядя как Эверард, откинув голову на спинку кресла, внимательно и долго изучает написанное, явно перечитывая несколько раз.

– Это мне? – в глазах Эверарда появилось странное выражение ласковой задумчивости, Демьен вздохнул, почувствовав, как волны истомы охватывают тело.

– Да… Я хотел оставить на столе, чтобы ты утром прочитал, – Демьен приник к его красиво очерченным губам и тут же опасливо оглянулся на дверь. – Никто ведь не зайдет… – он прикоснулся ладонями к обнаженной груди Эверарда, жадно и быстро, словно играя на чужой территории и зная, что в любой момент его с этой территории могут прогнать. В его квартире всё было иначе… А в этом доме, он чувствовал себя бесправным всегда, когда лез к любовнику с объятиями и поцелуями. Но в этом была своя острота.

– Спасибо, малыш, – прошептал Эверард ему на ухо. – Только в следующий раз, когда появится подобное желание, лучше отправь мне свои признания по почте.

Демьен резко отдернул голову, уставившись на него.

– У тебя завтра спектакль. Текст хорошо знаешь? – отрешенно спросил Эверард, заметив обиду в пронзительно-голубых глазах.

– Да ну… – Демьен нахмурился. – Там такой спектакль… детский.

Иногда у него создавалось обманчивое впечатление, будто Эверард не особо интересуется его жизнью, но тот, на удивление, всегда был в курсе всех его дел.

– Детский? – рассмеялся Эверард. – А ты хочешь Гамлета сыграть?

– Ну, не Гамлета… Но и не пирата! Это так неудобно. Я когда снимаю с глаза дурацкую повязку, то еще полчаса ничего четко не вижу.

– А ты носи повязку один акт на одном глазу, второй – на другом. Зрители, пораженные твоей красотой, ничего не заметят, – Эверард заговорщицки подмигнул, и Демьен, не выдержав, хихикнул.

– А если серьезно, то, по-моему, это лучшая роль в постановке.

– И не говори, если бы мне пришлось играть собачку Джинкси, это было бы ужасно, – произнес Демьен, играя поясом его халата. – Погоди, а ты откуда знаешь, какие там роли?..

Эверард многозначительно улыбнулся. – Завтра я приду посмотреть на твои успехи, так что хорошо выучи текст.

Демьен опустил глаза. – Мои одноклассники думают, что ты мой отец… Ты приходил в школу? Когда?

– Тебе не всё равно, что они думают?

– Я не знаю, что им отвечать.

– Удобнее всего говорить правду, что я твой попечитель, – Эверард усмехнулся и задумчиво провел по его щеке. – Кстати, как прошел вечер?

– О чем ты? – Демьен напрягся и тут же сконфуженно покраснел.

– Я думал, ты будешь позже. Франц и Джеки обычно гуляли с друзьями за полночь.

Демьен напряженно молчал. От любовника действительно ничего нельзя было скрыть. Почему-то ему всё это совсем не нравилось.

– А я сегодня целовался с одноклассницей! – выдал он от досады. Эверард хмыкнул и даже не удивился.

– И как тебе?

– Мне очень понравилось, – Демьен с вызовом посмотрел в его темные смеющиеся глаза.

– Вот и хорошо… Иди прими душ и ложись спать. Завтра будет долгий день.

 

И так было всегда, Демьен пытался удивить, вызвать ревность, шокировать, но Эверард просто забавлялся над всеми его попытками, и это была совсем не та реакция, какую он желал вызвать. И наоборот: Демьен видел соперников и соперниц даже там, где их быть не могло, переживал по поводу и без, ревновал, бесился от любого телефонного звонка, зная, как легко Эверард очаровывает окружающих.

Ночью перед спектаклем он плохо спал, несмотря на то, что после расставания в кабинете любовник пришел к нему в комнату пожелать спокойной ночи…

Утром, умывшись, Демьен еще раз проштудировал сценарий. Перед выступлением должна была пройти еще одна репетиция. А всё же он наврал вчера Эверарду, что ему не нравится роль и что он совсем не переживает. Переживал, и чем ближе подходило время спектакля, тем сильнее становилось волнение.

– Выглядишь просто фантастически! – услышал Демьен голос Эверарда и свесился от любопытства с лестницы. Внизу стоял Франц… Такой красивый, что Демьен сглотнул. Вроде бы это был тот же Франц, но что-то в нем неуловимо изменилось. Казалось, молодой человек стал еще более уверенным в себе и спокойным. В каждом движении сквозила расслабленная раскованность и чувственность, словно он только что занимался сексом и вообще делал это всё время. Демьен напрягся, пытаясь по лицу Франца, по его влажным мечтательным глазам уловить, что же стало причиной таких волшебных перемен. Неужели женитьба?

– Покажись, – Эверард распахнул пиджак сына, оценивая, как сидит элегантный костюм. Серовато-сиреневая в тонкую полоску вискоза облегала изящное сексуальное тело Франца. Эверард провел рукой по его талии, словно ощупывая ткань. Франц мягко засмеялся, и Демьен помрачнел. Между этими двумя будто искры пробегали. Он вспомнил, как еще вчера скучал по Францу, но сейчас ему больше всего хотелось, чтобы тот поскорее убрался туда, откуда приехал.

– У вас всё в порядке? Куда Линда делась? – всё так же придерживая Франца за талию и поглаживая полы его пиджака, спросил Эверард.

– Да так… делась, – Франц улыбнулся, но даже Демьен заметил, как он погрустнел.

Эверард пристально смотрел сыну в глаза.

– Всё хорошо, – поспешил тот его заверить. – Просто Линде показалось, что я остываю, и она уехала в Испанию, ничего мне не сказав. У группы там съемки.

– А ты, правда, остываешь? – усмехнулся Эверард.

– Нет, я просто устал от разъездов, соскучился по дому, да и просто пришел в свое нормальное умиротворенное состояние, – Франц со вздохом обнял отца. – Я чуть с ума не сошел в то утро… Тут же стал ей звонить.

– Так-так, – Эверард усмехнулся. – А она?

– Она была счастлива, что я позвонил… Успокоила, сказала, что это будет нам на пользу. А я ревную ее, – Франц отстранился от Эверарда и внимательно посмотрел ему в лицо. – Я ведь здесь, а она там. А еще там Себастьян, Винсент, Тайлер… – на последних словах он уже не смог сдержать улыбку, и они оба засмеялись.

– Да, умна… – задумчиво проговорил Эверард. – Такая умная, что мне самому иногда не по себе.

Франц с удивлением посмотрел на отца. – Это ты о ком?

Эверард понял свою оплошность и не смог сдержать смех. – О Линде, о ком же еще?

– Ты просто это так сказал, как будто… – Франц растерянно задумался, опустив глаза.

– Да ты сам рассказывал, какая она у тебя замечательная, – Эверард притянул его к себе, нежно поцеловал в уголок рта и, проведя ладонью по волосам, прильнул щекой к щеке. Франц блаженно улыбнулся, глаза засветились обожанием и счастьем.

Не в силах дольше выносить эту пытку Демьен громко, вприскок спустился с лестницы.

– А вот и наша юная, но уже гордая звезда, – Эверард всё так же обнимал сына за талию. Демьен метнул гневный взгляд на скрытую под пиджаком руку, Франц улыбнулся.

– Привет, Демьен! Ты хорошеешь с каждым днем.

Демьену нестерпимо хотелось вклиниться между ними, разорвать такие нежные объятия.

– Ты тоже, – резко ответил он и, не сдержавшись, всё же кинулся к любовнику. Крепко обняв его за талию, он с вызовом посмотрел на Франца. Тот весело захохотал.

– Демьен уже входит во вкус театральных драм, – насмешливо проговорил Эверард и потрепал его по голове. – Франц сегодня тоже будет в числе твоих зрителей, – сказал он, когда Демьен поднял обиженные голубые глаза. – Хватит играть Отелло, до Шекспира еще надо дорасти.

 

Стоять перед началом репетиции рядом с Эверардом и Францем, ловить восторженные и завистливые взгляды одноклассников было приятно.

Выскакивать на сцену, вращая не завязанным глазом, и видеть, как смеются и перешептываются отец и сын, но не смеяться при этом самому – было тяжело. Пару раз Демьен всё же не смог сдержать улыбку и постарался скрыть ее то за полями шляпы, то за взмахом руки.

Когда зрители, а особенно эти двое, смотрели на него, он таял от восторга. Чувство славы было таким опьяняющим, что к концу спектакля он готов был пальцами выбивать искры, всё тело зудело от энергии.

– Значит, у тебя теперь каникулы? – спросил Франц, когда после спектакля они втроем сидели за столиком уличного кафе.

– Да, завтра еще раз в школу, а потом каникулы, – Демьен блаженно сощурился, поедая фруктовое мороженное. Жаркий летний день был наполнен негой. Оперев голову о ладонь, он в приятной истоме слушал, как мужчины говорят о семейных делах и посмеиваются, глядя на него. Демьен чувствовал себя счастливым – столько внимания!

От Франца веяло беспечностью и, находясь рядом, уже не хотелось ничего делать, можно было вот так сидеть и наслаждаться жизнью.

Не дождавшись появления официанта, Демьен решил сам сходить за еще одной порцией мороженного, а заодно заглянуть в туалет.

Оставшись вдвоем, Линты переглянулись и прыснули со смеху.

– Какие у него голубые глаза!.. – озорно улыбаясь, произнес Франц.

Эверард помолчал, хитро глядя на сына. – Ты бы так же поступил на моем месте?

– Вдохновленный твоим примером – да, а вот если бы ты никогда этого не делал, то я бы вряд ли осмелился.

– А если бы желание зашкаливало? Причем… довольно странное.

– Странное желание… – Франц задумался о чем-то, грустно улыбаясь. – Наверное, попробовал бы соблазнить. Но решительно взять, как ты, – вряд ли… Хотя, он очень виктимный.

К ним подошла официантка. Пока она забирала посуду, Франц поглядывал на отца, закусив губу.

– До вашей встречи… Он всегда был такой нервозный? – спросил он, когда они вновь остались вдвоем.

– Думаю, что да… Просто, рядом со мной у него всё это проявилось особенно ярко, еще и подростковый возраст. Сам понимаешь… Как тебе его выступление?

– Хорошо играл. Ты наконец избавил его от зажатости, – Франц засмеялся. – И у него определенно драматический талант.

Эверард усмехнулся, доставая из кармана завибрировавший мобильник. – Да, идея отдать его в театральную школу была крайне удачной. Может, теперь будет вкладывать эмоции в игру и меньше трепать мне нервы… Да, – произнес он уже в трубку. Франц задумчиво, не отрываясь, смотрел на красивое лицо отца. Заметив краем глаза, что Демьен возвращается, он с усмешкой опустил голову.

Эверард отвечал односложными фразами, иногда посмеиваясь. Демьен со вздохом опустился рядом.

– Нравится играть роли? – негромко произнес Франц, пока Эверард с кем-то беседовал.

– Очень!..

– Мне тоже нравилось, – губы Франца тронула загадочная улыбка.

– А где ты играл?

– Я посещал театральную студию, когда в школе учился, – он махнул продефилировавшей мимо официантке и тут же заметил взгляд Эверарда, словно любующийся его пластикой.

Демьен тоже это заметил и беспокойно заерзал на стуле. – А кого ты играл?

– Ромео.

– Шекспира? И как? У тебя легко получалось?

– Ну… Если быть честным, не сразу. Я понимал, что нужно делать, как играть, но чего-то не хватало. Тогда Эверард посоветовал мне заняться сексом перед спектаклем, чтобы зрители ощутили ту чувственность, которой как раз и не доставало… – Франц хихикнул.

Демьен шокированно оглянулся на Эверарда, тот как раз закончил разговор и положил мобильный в карман.

– И постановка удалась на славу, – отметил он. – Режиссер спектакля потом говорил, что Франц – лучший Ромео на его памяти.

Отец и сын переглянулись. Демьен нахмурился, задумавшись о чем-то своем.

– С кем ты разговаривал?

Эверард проигнорировал вопрос. – Мне надо отлучиться, так что я вас ненадолго покину. Здесь ждать не стоит. Лучше погуляйте по городу, пообщайтесь, – подмигнув им, он поднялся и взял пиджак. – В общем, наслаждайтесь жизнью, я к вам позже присоединюсь.

Демьен и Франц смотрели на него растерянно. Демьен, осознав, что удержать любовника не удастся, и от этого став совершенно несчастным, потянулся к нему всем корпусом, словно желая поцеловать на прощание. Эверард наклонился и бегло чмокнул его в щеку.

– Так как Франц – гость, твоя задача развлекать его сегодня, – прошептал он ему на ухо достаточно громко, чтобы Франц услышал и засмеялся.

– Понял? Приеду – проверю.

– Что он имел в виду? – потерянно спросил Демьен, когда Эверард скрылся из виду.

– Не парься… Официант, счет, пожалуйста, – крикнул Франц. Демьен мрачно задумался, куда ушел его любовник и с кем он вообще так долго разговаривал. «Еще и Франца теперь развлекать… Каким, интересно, образом?»

– Я думаю, он имел в виду не быть со мной таким букой, – засмеялся тот. – Пойдем и правда пройдемся. День сегодня чудесный!

 

Когда они гуляли по Бруклинскому мосту, поднимаясь по проложенной между автомобильными полосами пешеходной дорожке, Франц рассказывал о театре в целом и об актерском мастерстве в частности.

– …Сейчас нам это сложно понять, но в Древней Греции, например, актер ни при каких обстоятельствах не должен был сливаться со своим персонажем. Персонаж мог рыдать, актер же должен был радоваться.

– Как это? – Демьен заинтересованно смотрел в ласковые темные глаза.

– Как если бы ты что-то делал, но продолжал за собой наблюдать. Испытывал эмоции, но при этом в глубине оставался спокойным, – задумчиво ответил Франц. Ветер развевал его длинные волосы, но он будто бы не замечал этого и явно не собирался их собирать.

Поднимаясь по мосту, они словно шли через заколдованный лес: вокруг на многие мили протянулись стальные канаты, высотой с 20-этажный дом.

– Зрители обожали, когда между чувствами актера и переживаниями его персонажа была максимальная амплитуда. Если они видели, что актер плачет по-настоящему, его забрасывали тухлыми яйцами, – Франц глянул на Демьена. Лицо юноши озаряла добродушная улыбка, а взгляд подначивал.

– А в наше время артисты живут своим героем, сливаются с ним, и уже сложно понять, где заканчиваешься ты, и начинается твой персонаж. Когда снимали «Титуса»… Кстати, ты смотрел?

– Не-а.

– Это экранизация «Тита Андроника» Шекспира. Читал?

– Нет, – Демьен почему-то смутился.

– Это самая кровавая, самая страшная его трагедия... О безумии мести, – Франц посмотрел вдаль. Они как раз взошли на самую высокую точку моста, откуда был виден и Нижний Манхеттен, и Мидтаун, и Бруклин, и даже статуя Свободы и часть Нью-Йоркской бухты. Ветер проникал в волосы, под одежду, пронизывал и подхватывал. Францу казалось, что еще немного, и он воспарит над городом.

– Так вот, когда снимали фильм, – заметив внимательный взгляд Демьена, продолжил он. – В далеком 1998 году актер, игравший полководца Тита, так вошел в образ, что начал сходить с ума и угрожать безопасности других актеров, чем переполошил всю съемочную группу.

– А такое бывает? – глаза Демьена заинтригованно изучали красивое лицо Франца.

– Всё бывает.

– А что потом случилось с этим актером?

– Он объявил, что намерен поберечь нервы и больше не будет сниматься. Но, вроде всё обошлось… Это я к тому, что невзирая на профессионализм лучше относиться к игре, как к игре. Я всей этой историей с «Титусом» заинтересовался благодаря папе. Как раз когда увлекся театром, он посоветовал мне играть как древние греки, – Франц засмеялся, и в этот момент неожиданно начался ливень. Крупные капли со звоном ударялись о металлические перекрытия.

– Ого! – выдохнул Демьен, тонкая рубашка вмиг промокла насквозь. – Пойдем скорее куда-нибудь! – крикнул он Францу, который, раскинув руки, с улыбкой подставил лицо дождю.

 

– Поехали к тебе домой, – задумчиво произнес Франц, когда они сели в такси. Демьен обеспокоено оглянулся, убирая с лица мокрые волосы. Что-то в настроении Франца изменилось, и он не мог разобрать что именно. В мягких интонациях сквозила едва уловимая расслабленная чувственность, заставлявшая волноваться.

Что делать? Отказ выглядел бы как минимум странно.

– У тебя есть фен? – спросил Франц, выкручивая волосы на лестничной площадке, пока Демьен открывал дверь в квартиру.

– В спальне у зеркала… – недовольно буркнул он. Они вошли. – Чай поставлю...

Демьен чувствовал себя скованно и совершенно не знал, как поступить: мало ли что придет в голову этому человеку! А с другой стороны, Эверард велел быть с ним гостеприимным...

– Может быть, ты хочешь есть?! – крикнул Демьен, заглядывая в комнату, но там никого не было. Зато в ванной явно шумела вода. Недоумевая, он открыл дверь и увидел, как Франц, забравшись в ванну, сыпет в воду ароматическую соль. Мокрая одежда валялась на полу. Демьен смотрел на его обнаженное тело расширенными глазами и не мог пошевелиться.

– Ты ч-чего? – вымолвил он наконец.

– Что это за соль? – спросил Франц, как ни в чем не бывало.

– «Голубая лагуна», – Демьен начал понемногу приходить в себя, но всё еще не знал, что делать. Не выпихивать же его из ванны. – Я чай сделал…

– Классно, – Франц оглянулся, улыбаясь, и Демьен опустил глаза, сдерживая внезапный вздох. Франц вызывал такие разные и противоречивые чувства. Если бы не ревность, то они, наверное, могли бы быть хорошими друзьями. Если бы не условие Эверарда, то они могли бы…

– Может, принесешь чай сюда? – Франц провел рукой по дну ванны. – И хватит киснуть! Каникулы у тебя или как? – он неожиданно брызнул водой на Демьена, и тот, зажмурившись, выскользнул за дверь.

– Куда поставить? – держа поднос в руках, Демьен украдкой разглядывал его тело в голубой воде.

– Ставь на пол, – Франц придвинулся к краю и уставился на него, подложив руки под подбородок. – Может, снимешь эти мокрые тряпки, еще простуду заработаешь, – отрешенно проговорил он.

Демьен замялся.

– Давай залезай ко мне, тоже погреешься, чаю попьем, – Франц, протянув руки, сам вытащил мокрую рубашку из его брюк. Демьен смутился, чего с ним давно не бывало. Расстегивая пуговицы, он никак не мог решить: отпихнуть ли ему руки Франца – ну, как минимум отшутиться! – или продолжать раздеваться? Самое ужасное, что в животе уже занималось желание, исподволь, словно тоже не решаясь.

Задержав дыхание, Демьен перешагнул через край, стремясь скорее погрузиться в воду.

Как назло вода была прозрачной и не скрывала его возбуждение, как и тело Франца. Тот лежал, закрыв глаза, откинув голову, словно позволяя себя разглядывать. Но Демьен, как ни старался, не мог увидеть, возбужден ли он.

– Передашь чай? – прошептал Франц, и Демьен, вздрогнув, потянулся к подносу.

– А себе не принес? – забирая протянутую чашку, Франц привлек его к себе.

Теперь они лежали рядом, плечом к плечу, и почему-то Демьен расслабился, хотя член всё так же стоял и мысль о внезапном прибытии Эверарда маячила на задворках сознания.

– Нет… я не думал, что буду принимать ванну вместе с тобой.

– По-моему, это весело, – Франц передал ему чай. – Пей тогда из моей…

Отпивая горячую жидкость, Демьен видел краем глаза, как Франц смотрит на него. Тот вроде бы ничего не делал, но желание становилось всё сильнее. Незримые, невесомые чары окутывали так ненавязчиво, что им невозможно было противостоять. Если бы Франц попробовал притронуться к нему или поцеловать, можно было бы с полным правом сопротивляться или выскочить из ванны… Но тот совершенно ничего не делал, кажется, даже не был возбужден.

Вдруг они услышали, как хлопнула входная дверь. Демьен дернулся и попробовал вылезти: кроме него ключи от этой квартиры были только у одного человека. Но Франц удержал его за руку.

– Да когда ж ты перестанешь дергаться? – засмеялся он, и в этот момент в ванную вошел Эверард.

– Вот это да! А мне места хватит? – спросил он, поднимая с пола и перекладывая в сторону их мокрые вещи.

– Залезай, – Франц очаровательно улыбнулся, забирая чашку из рук Демьена. – Мы попали под дождь.

Демьен шокированно смотрел на Франца, который, как ни в чем не бывало, разговаривал с отцом, даже не пытаясь прикрыться, словно лежал на диване, а не голым в прозрачной воде.

– Приятно время провели? – Эверард присел на край ванны.

Демьен встревожено посмотрел ему в глаза, но тот, заметив его эрекцию, только усмехнулся.

– Мы бродили по городу, делились актерским мастерством, а потом начался дождь… Ты точно не хочешь к нам?

Эверард засмеялся. Демьен боялся сделать лишнее движение. Голос Франца доносился, словно со стороны:

– А ты где был?

– В офисе, потом заехал к Маделейн. Она приглашала меня сегодня вечером на чай.

Франц захохотал и сполз по краю ванны, едва не захлебнувшись. Видя, как Эверард тоже посмеивается, Демьен вообще ничего не мог понять.

– Есть будете?

– Можно… – Франц весело прищурил глаза. – А заодно и выпьем.

– Ладно, отмокайте, – Эверард снова усмехнулся, посмотрев на Демьена, и вышел.

– Я пойду к нему, – встрепенулся тот, как только дверь закрылась.

– Не стоит, ты только всё испортишь.

– Он всё не так понял!

– Разве? Он сказал, что мы делаем что-то не так? – Франц потянулся за мочалкой. – По-моему, он как раз таки понял всё правильно… Расслабься и умей быть благодарным.

Развернув его к себе, Франц провел мочалкой по его груди и плечам. Демьен чувствовал, как от заботливых движений внутри зарождается дрожь.

– Теперь ты, – Франц протянул ему мочалку.

Демьен посмотрел на него в смятении. Пытаясь сдержать дрожь и совладать с руками, он осторожно провел по его груди и плечам, чувствуя, как нарастает возбуждение. Изучающий взгляд Франца смущал. И вдруг тот наклонился и мягко поцеловал его в губы. Демьен судорожно вдохнул, член дернулся к животу. Глаза Франца смеялись, Демьен не знал, как реагировать.

– Я не могу так… – он бросил мочалку, и Франц тут же выхватил ее из воды, продолжив его мыть.

– Это неправильно, мы не должны… – проговорил Демьен свистящим шепотом.

– Мы же ничего не делаем… Помнишь, как мы целовались? – Франц весело усмехнулся.

– Только не говори об этом Эверарду! Он чуть не расстался со мной… – Демьен запнулся.

– Что, запрет еще действует? – Франц засмеялся. – Не думаю, что он сможет так просто оставить тебя… А что у вас произошло?

Демьен нехотя рассказал о случае с режиссером. В этот момент они услышали звонок в дверь.

– Что это? – прошептал Демьен и попробовал выбраться из ванны. Но Франц мягко удержал его и, потянув вниз, посадил на колени спиной к себе.

– Наверное, Эверард еду заказал… – он водил мочалкой по его узкой спине.

– А кто такая Маделейн? – Демьен послушно привстал и облокотился о край ванны, когда Франц подпихнул его.

– Хозяйка одного садо-мазо клуба, – отстраненно произнес тот, и Демьен даже не сразу сообразил, о чем он говорит. Часто дыша и с тоской глядя на дверь, Демьен с обреченной покорностью позволял Францу мылить свои ягодицы. Ноющий от желания член требовал ласки. Было страшно, но и сопротивляться не хотелось. Из-за двери доносились разговоры и шаги. Кровь с шумом пульсировала в ушах.

Демьен почувствовал, как Франц раздвигает его ягодицы, и зажмурил глаза.

– Не надо… – словно со стороны услышал он свой дрожащий голос.

– Не переживай, я ведь уже видел всё это, – произнес Франц.

– Когда? – удивился Демьен и попробовал сесть в воду, но молодой человек удержал его, проводя пальцем по анусу.

– Когда лечил твою задницу, – Франц с непонятным самому себе любопытством смотрел на розовый сфинктер между соблазнительных ягодиц.

– И что… – Демьен сглотнул. – С тех пор что-то изменилось?..

– Да… – Франц ввел в анус сразу два пальца, и тренированные мышцы легко расступились, тут же плотно обхватывая фаланги и словно лаская. Он скорее догадался, чем услышал, как Демьен подавил стон.

– Многое изменилось…

Франц несколько раз двинул пальцами и сразу вынул их, как только ощутил возбуждение. Демьен, дрожа, упал грудью на край ванны.

Стараясь справиться с внезапным сердцебиением, Франц включил прохладный душ.

Демьен смотрел, как, стоя в полный рост, тот поливает себя водой, а сам чувствовал себя совершенно потерянным и оторванным от реальности.

– Ты в порядке? – Франц направил прохладные струи ему в лицо.

– Да, всё хорошо, – отфыркиваясь, Демьен отвернулся в сторону. Тело было окутано истомой и вожделением, не помогала даже холодная вода. – Я еще немного тут… помокну.

– Хорошо, выходи поскорей.

Демьен ждал, когда Франц выкрутит волосы и обернет бедра полотенцем. Как только тот исчез за дверью, он принялся яростно онанировать, надеясь успокоиться и прийти в норму перед тем, как показаться Эверарду.

 

Низкий столик в зале уже был сервирован. Эверард с бокалом в руке стоял на балконе и задумчиво смотрел вниз. Франц вышел к нему и прильнул к спине.

– Накупались? – по голосу Эверарда сложно было определить его настроение.

– Я точно да, – засмеялся Франц, прижимаясь щекой к плечу отца. Его рубашка намокла от влажных волос.

– Решил всё же вдохновиться моим примером? – иронично спросил тот.

– Просто любопытно очень…

– Понимаю, – Эверард усмехнулся, глядя вдаль. – Мне самому многое любопытно… Пойдем оденешься.

В комнате он накинул на сына махровый халат и направился со вторым в ванную.

– А я решил, что ты через дырочку уже просочился в Гудзон? – засмеялся Эверард.

Демьен виновато посмотрел на любовника, но глаза того лучились теплом, и он успокоился.

Несмотря на разрядку, прийти в себя Демьен так и не смог. Голова кружилась, тело изнывало от желания, – и в ванной, когда Эверард вытирал его махровым полотенцем, целуя то губы, то шею, и в зале в кресле, когда Демьен обедал в компании двух мужчин.

В этот вечер он был молчаливее обычного, упиваясь новыми и странными ощущениями. Эверард и Франц держали его в невероятном сексуальном напряжении, совершенно ничего для этого не предпринимая… От них двоих веяло чем-то таким… И Демьен наслаждался этой недосказанностью, словно пил ее взахлеб.

 

– Кто такая Маделейн? – Демьен лежал обнаженный на постели и наблюдал, как одевается любовник. Когда ближе к ночи Франц ушел, они занялись сексом.

– Хозяйка одного клуба, – после небольшой паузы ответил Эверард.

– Ты к ней идешь? – чувство спокойствия и умиротворения испарилось словно дым. Демьен с ужасом понимал, что его начинает заносить.

– Если мысли о моей измене стимулируют твою творческую натуру, то можешь думать и так, но, вообще-то, я к ней просто поговорить за чашкой чая.

– В садо-мазо клуб?! Тебе что, меня мало, да?! – выкрикнул он с обидой и резко сел, прижав колени к груди.

Губы Эверарда растянулись в широкой улыбке. – Так-так, ты уже в курсе про Маделейн и даже знаешь, что такое садо-мазо, – он, смеясь, повалил его обратно на спину и лег сверху. – Откуда?

– Одноклассники рассказали… Что такого? – Демьена злило, что теперь он должен еще и оправдываться.

– Понятно… – Эверард задумчиво разглядывал его лицо. – Я тебе потом расскажу, о чем мы с ней беседовали...

Он не смог договорить, упав на спину от хохота: глаза Демьена сверкали такой злостью, что даже, казалось, поменяли цвет.

– Я тебя никуда не отпущу!!! – Демьен запрыгнул на него сверху, упираясь руками ему в грудь.

– Демьен… ты же… понимаешь, – сквозь смех пытался выговорить Эверард. – Ты же понимаешь, что тебе придется очень стараться этой ночью, если ты лишаешь меня такого удовольствия, как поход в BDSM-клуб.

Руки Демьена надломились, и он, словно разом обмякнув, упал ему на грудь. – Ты совсем меня не любишь!.. – послышались жалобные всхлипывания.

– Как же ты на всё ведешься, – Эверард опустил его рядом и, убрав волосы с лица, страстно поцеловал в губы. – Вообще-то, я шутил по поводу «постараться».

– Возьми меня с собой... – глаза Демьена лихорадочно заблестели.

Эверард помолчал, перебирая шелковистые прядки черных волос.

– Возьму, если сможешь выглядеть хотя бы лет на шестнадцать-семнадцать. 


	23. Chapter 23

### 3

 

Уроков по гриму было слишком мало, чтобы Демьен смог реально изменить свою внешность, но желание пойти с Эверардом было велико.

Эверард со странной задумчивостью и, казалось, даже с легкой грустью наблюдал, как собирается его юное чудо.

– Может быть, всё же останешься дома?

Демьен в строгом светлом костюме, который надевался им один единственный раз, на свадьбу Франца, и в туфлях на высоком каблуке, чтобы быть выше, стоял перед зеркалом и, волнуясь, тщательно причесывал волосы.

– Знаешь, там не детский утренник, происходящее может тебя шокировать.

«Ты же говорил о простом чаепитии!» – подумал Демьен, но, обернувшись и посмотрев на Эверарда, сдержался, боясь, что скажи он одно неосторожное слово – и останется этим вечером дома.

Эверард заметил, как от волнения обострились и без того тонкие черты лица Демьена. Такой хрупкий, такой нервный, такой любимый мальчик. Эверард подошел к нему и страстно впился в нежные губы.

Как часто ранимость Демьена будила в нем желание терзать его еще сильнее… Но, похоже, подростку это нравилось. Отвечая на поцелуй, он привычным движением положил руку ему на пах. Их глаза встретились и на миг отразили друг в друге исступленное смирение и пьянящую тоску…

– Меня ждут, малыш… – прошептал Эверард, опаляя дыханием его припухшие губы. – Явиться к утру будет невежливо.

Автомобиль летел над ночным городом. За рулем сидел Альфред, водитель Эверарда. Демьен с волнением смотрел в окно, пытаясь представить, что ждет его впереди. Он думал увидеть тайное заведение на окраине Нью-Йорка, темное и мрачное, скрытое в развалинах или в заброшенном доме. Но к его удивлению машина приземлилась в центре города, у заведения с лазерной надписью «Winter Kingdom». Навстречу им вышел человек, но, разглядев Эверарда, пропустил вперед. Пролеты лестницы вели и вверх, и вниз, отовсюду доносился неразборчивый гул.

– Здесь еще и дискотека, помимо всего, – объяснил Эверард. – Нам сюда, – он указал Демьену вниз.

Отчего-то волнуясь сверх меры, Демьен машинально взял его за руку.

Миновав еще одни двери, они попали в полумрак, гул музыки звучал здесь тише. Стены, оформленные чем-то в виде ледяных кристаллов, испускали слабый свет. Оглядываясь по сторонам, испытывая страх и любопытство, Демьен сильнее прижимался к Эверарду.

– Дорогой мой... – словно только что материализовавшись, навстречу им из полумрака вышла женщина. Демьен попятился, в его представлении именно так должны были выглядеть злые колдуньи из детских сказок. Призрачный зеленовато-ледяной свет придавал ей не вполне реальный вид. Она была высокой и сухой, слегка сутулой, с начесанной копной выбеленных волос. Судя по всему, ей было много лет… Лицо казалось гладким, но шея под ошейником с длинными шипами была испещрена морщинами.

– Маделейн, ты как всегда великолепна! – Эверард подался к ней, и они обнялись. Демьену казалось, что сейчас двадцатисантиметровые шипы вонзятся в грудь любовника, но передняя часть ошейника опустилась при объятии, и Демьен выдохнул с облегчением.

– Я уж думала, ты не придешь сегодня, – у нее был на удивление добрый голос с ироничными, подтрунивающими, как у Эверарда, нотками.

– И платье у тебя замечательное, – смеясь, продолжил тот, словно не слыша ее слов. Маделейн игриво поправила глубокое декольте длинного обтягивающего платья из латекса.

– Каждая женщина должна так выглядеть, – закончил шутливые дифирамбы Эверард, и они оба хохотнули.

– Кто это с тобой? – обратила она свой взор на Демьена, словно только что его заметила. Тот сжался, пытаясь вновь нащупать руку Эверарда.

– Познакомься, это Демьен. Не думаю, что он станет частым гостем твоего клуба… Но небольшую экскурсию ему устроить можно.

Демьен перевел встревоженный взгляд с Эверарда на женщину.

– Демьен, – обратился тот к нему. – Это госпожа Маделейн, хозяйка этого ледяного королевства, властительница утонченной боли.

Они снова засмеялись.

– Демьен, ты хочешь посмотреть мой клуб? – не дожидаясь ответа, будто он и так был очевиден, она направилась к двери, громко стуча каблуками, и с улыбкой поманила их за собой. Эверард пропустил его вперед.

Сердце Демьена взволнованно билось. Представшее его взору зрелище переполняло ужасом и смутным восхищением. Большой сумрачный зал был наполнен странными полуобнаженными людьми, которые, казалось, все как один смотрели на него. Он сглотнул, чувствуя, как немеют ноги и лицо заливается краской.

По правую руку, у барной стойки, сидели две женщины, одна из которых была почти раздета, не считая черных чулок сеточкой и кожаного ошейника, на второй же было вечернее платье.

– Почему они все на меня смотрят? – притягивая к себе Эверарда, сдавленно шепнул Демьен, когда они проходили мимо.

– Тебе кажется. Здесь у каждого лишь один интерес, – тот, усмехаясь, кивнул в сторону, и Демьен увидел в другой части зала плохо освещенное пространство с разбросанными по полу подушками. Там обнаженные мужчины и женщины с лицами, закрытыми масками, извивались в страстных объятиях, лаская друг друга.

Он стыдливо перевел взгляд на чеканящую впереди шаг хозяйку всего этого.

– Танцпол, – говорила она, словно они были в музее. – А это очередь в зал, где посетители хлещут друг друга плетками по мягким местам… А это комната Калигулы, – Маделейн открыла одну из дверей, и Демьен с бешено стучащим сердцем увидел внутри мужчин, одетых, как солдаты римской армии, и обнаженных женщин на огромной кровати с кожаными простынями и балдахином.

– Пойдем, нам не сюда, – мягко прошептал Эверард, отрывая застывшего подростка от двери. Демьен шел, с трудом переставляя ноги и глядя в пол. Хотелось уцепиться за Эверарда, уткнуться ему в грудь, спрятать красное лицо. Ему словно позволили посмотреть на тайную греховную оргию, видеть которую он всё же не имел права.

– Здесь мастер Бруно наказывает своих рабынь, но мы посмотрим на это с другой стороны.

Они прошли в небольшой темный, но уютный зал. Огонь камина и пламя свечей отражалось в черном рояльном лаке, который был здесь повсюду: на полу, на деревянных вставках в стенах, на столе.

– Твои планы не изменились? – Маделейн жестом радушной хозяйки пригласила Эверарда за уже сервированный хрусталем стол. – А то я могу предоставить вам отдельную комнату… – она многозначительно глянула на Демьена. В светло-серых, как сталь, глазах мелькнула непреклонность.

– Боюсь, малыш не совсем в курсе, – Эверард пропустил его на свое место, успокаивающе погладив плечи, и придвинул за ним кресло.

Маделейн нахмурилась, и из темного угла вышел обнаженный светловолосый парень, в кожаном ошейнике, наручах и поножах. Тут же за столом появилось еще одно кресло и набор столовых приборов.

– Вижу, заведение всё еще пользуется успехом?

Демьен из-под челки, забыв как дышать, смотрел на длинные сильные пальцы Эверарда, сжимающие черно-белый фарфор чашки.

– Да, периодами. Ты же знаешь, где-то кратковременная война, и в людях просыпается повышенный интерес к сексу, желание жить ярко и взять от жизни всё.

Демьен, не в силах свыкнуться с обстановкой, изумленно слушал разговор Эверарда и Маделейн.

«Он действительно собирался пить тут чай…» – растерянно думал Демьен, осматривая комнату. Проведя с любовником почти год, он всё еще не мог разобраться в его мотивах.

Одна из стен помещения была затянута темной портьерой, из-за которой доносились слабые неясные звуки. Демьен напряженно вслушивался, как вдруг заметил заинтересованный взгляд любовника.

– Бруно… – улыбаясь, заметила Маделейн.

– Открой штору, –  всё так же глядя на Демьена, спокойно попросил ее Эверард. Еще не видя, что там происходит, Демьен почувствовал, как от одних только знакомых интонаций любимого голоса кровь ударила в голову. Он знал этот его голос, вызывающий мурашки и желание, голос, которому нельзя было противостоять.

Демьен нервно сглотнул, когда портьера уехала вбок и он увидел двух людей в хорошо освещенной комнате за стеклом. Перегнувшись через напоминающий козла станок, стояла стройная девушка. Мужчина в светлой рубашке и кожаных штанах бил ее обнаженные ягодицы стеком, периодически лаская пальцами между раздвинутых ног. Демьен окаменел и с трудом перевел взгляд на Эверарда. Тот всё еще смотрел на него, глаза поблескивали иронией и интересом.

– Куда-нибудь едешь летом?

Демьен вздрогнул: он даже не заметил, когда Маделейн вернулась за стол.

– Да, думаю в Европу махнуть, – улыбаясь, ответил Эверард.

Демьен шокированно переводил взгляд с одного на другого. Там за стеклом пороли обнаженную девушку, а они разговаривали, словно ни в чем не бывало, и даже, кажется, не замечали этого. Демьен нервничал и пытался принять такой же невозмутимый вид, но разговор шел мимо него, зато происходящее в соседней комнате поглощало всё внимание.

Мастер Бруно, как называла его Маделейн, расстегнул наручники и уложил девушку в какое-то подобие кожаной качели. Демьен, притворяясь перед самим собой, что он совсем туда не смотрит, заметил на белом теле девушки две татуировки: на груди и на животе. Бруно закрепил ее руки и ноги широкими черными манжетами. Ноги девушки были широко раздвинуты, и ничего не могло укрыться от взгляда Демьена. Испытывая стыд и волнение, он отвел глаза.

Эверард и Маделейн всё так же разговаривали. Хотелось пригубить чаю, смочить пересохший рот, но сердце бешено стучало, и дрожали руки. Демьен наивно полагал, что его состояние не особо заметно со стороны, и будет лучше не делать лишних движений, чтобы не выдать себя.

Мужчина за стеклом смазывал любрикантом свои руки и промежность девушки. Демьен почувствовал, что возбуждение достигло пика. Когда Бруно ввел в ее влагалище три пальца, а потом, после подготовки, и всю кисть, у Демьена закружилась голова.

– Эй, ты в порядке? – Эверард удержал его за плечо. – Маделейн, тащи нашатырь, – засмеялся он.

– Не надо… – сказал Демьен и испуганно притих: голос получился даже не слабым, а томным, умоляющим, каким нередко бывал во время секса. – Я в порядке, – прокашлявшись, добавил он.

В это время за стеклом Бруно уже вовсю трахал девушку кулаком, раскачивая качели вместе с ней и насаживая на свою руку. Она кричала так, что слышно было даже у них, извивалась и пыталась сесть.

Демьен уже не поднимал глаз, чувствуя себя пристыженным. Его любовник и Маделейн с любопытством смотрели на него.

– Маделейн… – Эверард поманил женщину к себе и что-то прошептал на ухо.

– Как скажешь, – смеясь, она поднялась из-за стола и, позвав юношу в ошейнике, горделиво направилась к выходу. – Приятного вечера, Демьен, – загадочно прошептала она напоследок.

Демьен не знал, чего ожидать дальше, но то, что они с Эверардом остались наедине, безусловно, радовало и успокаивало.

Эверард задвинул штору и вернулся к столу. – Вижу, ты возбудился… – сжав пальцами подбородок, он приподнял его смущенное лицо. Демьен не поднимал глаз, губы дрожали. «А ты как думал?..» – пронеслось в его голове. Раньше он не сдержался бы и надерзил, но сейчас что-то мелко вибрировало внутри, и слова просто не шли.

Подрагивающие веки Демьена на миг поднялись, и Эверард, поймав его взгляд, накрыл его губы своими. Демьен рвано выдохнул ему в рот и чувственно вскрикнул, когда Эверард мягко сжал пальцами его член.

– Ты бы тоже неплохо смотрелся в таком ошейнике, – в его черных глазах отразился всполох каминного огня. Демьену хотелось отдаться Эверарду прямо сейчас. Жалобно постанывая, он прильнул к нему и обнял за шею. Эверард гладил его член через брюки, Демьен не понимал, почему тот не идет дальше.

В этот момент кто-то резко постучал в стекло с другой стороны. Демьену показалось, что от неожиданности его едва не подбросило вверх. – Что это?

– Еще одно действо для тебя… Для нас с тобой, – уточнил Эверард, хитро улыбнувшись, и отодвинул штору в сторону. Демьен напрягся. Теперь он мог хорошо рассмотреть вторую комнату с обитыми кожей скамейками, станками и полками с разными странными инструментами. На его взгляд, от всего этого веяло какой-то дьявольщиной.

Откуда-то из угла появился стройный молодой человек в обтягивающем черном костюме. Он что-то включил, и звуки сразу хлынули в комнату, глянул на стекло невидящими глазами и больше в этот вечер не смотрел в их сторону.

– Можно сесть поближе, если есть желание, – сказал Эверард, видя, как Демьен, не отрываясь, наблюдает за происходящим.

– Н-нет… не хочу, – быстро прошептал тот, они переглянулись.

Молодой человек за стеклом исчез на мгновение из их поля зрения и тут же появился, ведя на цепочке другого парня. Демьен с удивлением узнал в нем того, который ушел с Маделейн.

– Это Лайл – раб Маделейн, – произнес Эверард.

– Раб?

– Он полностью ей подчиняется. И в жизни тоже… – он обернулся к Демьену, тот смотрел на него широко раскрытыми от удивления глазами, явно переваривая услышанное. В это время парень в черном взял в руки длинную трость и поставил Лайла на колени. На юноше был всё тот же ошейник, наручи и поножи, только теперь между ними была протянута цепочка, затрудняющая движения.

– Маделейн и Лайл сделали для нас своего рода исключение, – продолжил доверительным тоном Эверард. – Потому что, поскольку Лайл принадлежит Маделейн, делать всё это с ним может только она. Это представление – своего рода эксклюзив.

– А как зовут… этого второго? – Демьен пытался напустить на себя равнодушный вид, но ничего не получалось: тот, о ком он спрашивал, похлопывал в этот момент и поглаживал Лайла тростью, отчего тот постанывал в голос. Демьену это казалось странным – отчего тут стонать? – и в то же время разжигало искры тлеющего желания.

– Его зовут Тео… не знаю только, насколько он хорош.

Демьен со смущением наблюдал, как Тео водит тростью между ног Лайла, и по телу того идет дрожь, как непристойно тыкает между ягодиц. Краснея, Демьен покосился на любовника. Тот не смотрел на него, и это уже было благом.

Короткие гортанные звуки… Возбуждающие не хуже самого действа.

Тео вставил трость в кольцо ошейника и затянул его на шее Лайла, поглаживая при этом обнаженную грудь, царапая соски. Демьен тяжело выдохнул, чувствуя, что ему еще многое предстоит сегодня увидеть.

После нескольких ударов тростью по ягодицам и коротких вскриков Лайла, Тео поднял его и накинул на шею веревку, потом пропустил ее подмышками, завязал руки за спиной, вернулся к шее, продел между ног…

– Шибари, – произнес Эверард, и Демьен снова вздрогнул от неожиданности.

– Японский бондаж.

– Зачем?

– Невозможность сопротивляться, даже когда кажется, что уже больше не можешь. Сенсорное наслаждение от давления на кожу. Да и просто… это красиво, – рассмеялся Эверард, и положил ладонь ему на затылок. – Это помогает почувствовать себя сексуальным и желанным.

– Я тоже хочу…

– Быть связанным?

– Нет, почувствовать себя желанным.

– Ты и так желанен, – Эверард зарылся рукой ему в волосы. – Разве ты не чувствуешь?

Глаза Демьена томно прикрылись. Пока в соседней комнате повисла тишина, он четко слышал, как стучит его сердце, как потрескивает огонь в камине, и жаждал дальнейших ласк Эверарда.

– Смотри. Всё остальное позже, – прошептал тот ему на ухо. Демьен открыл глаза.

За стеклом Тео уже закрепил Лайла на длинных спускающихся с потолка цепях, и тот висел с раздвинутыми коленями, с завязанными за спиной руками над обитым кожей столом.

Когда Тео стегал его плетью по груди и спине, когда тыкал рукояткой гениталии, Лайл чувственно стонал, открыв рот, и запрокидывая голову. Демьена это смущало: никогда еще он не был свидетелем наслаждения незнакомых людей, да и сам способ его получения казался ему странным.

Тео изменил натяжение цепей и Лайл повис вниз головой, упираясь о стол верхней частью спины. Длинные пальцы, барабаня, прошлись по его мошонке, сжали и приласкали слегка возбужденный член. В этот момент Демьен уловил какое-то едва заметное сходство Тео с Эверардом, и больше уже не мог отделаться от этого чувства. Оставшийся вечер его то и дело настигало ощущение, что это его любовник там за стеклом заставляет изгибаться второго юношу от боли и наслаждения. И от этого его бросало в дрожь и головокружение...

– Что это? – пытаясь справиться с ознобом, спросил он. За мгновение до этого Тео ввел в анус Лайла какое-то маленькое устройство в презервативе. Черный проводок, оставшийся снаружи, вел к пульту в руке Тео.

– Это такой вибратор в форме яйца, – Эверард наблюдал за ним, улыбаясь. – Может быть, поешь чего-нибудь?

– Мне сейчас кусок в горло не полезет… – Демьен не отрываясь смотрел, как изгибается и стонет Лайл, а Тео перевязывает его член и яички черным кожаным шнурком. Смущение пропало под натиском невыносимого вожделения. Каждое прикосновение Эверарда к лицу, к руке сводило с ума и вызывало новый приток крови к уже и без того возбужденному члену.

Тео взял со стола белую свечу и, зажегши фитиль, начал капать горячим воском на промежность юноши, лаская другой рукой его набухший член. Громкие стоны Лайла стали одновременно жалобнее и сексуальнее, Демьену второй раз за вечер показалось, что он теряет сознание.

– Мы можем уйти, если хочешь, – Эверард поднял его с кресла и посадил к себе на руки.

– Ему не больно?.. – прошептал Демьен, уткнувшись ему в шею.

– Боль – часть этой игры. Мозг, получая сигналы то боли, то зашкаливающего удовольствия, пытается как-то их урегулировать и выделяет эндорфины. Наступает эйфория!.. – шепот Эверарда опутывал сознание подобно пьянящему наркотику, Демьен застонал.

– Тебе ли об этом не знать, Демьен? – легкая усмешка. – К тому же настоящий мастер знает, как действовать, чтобы наслаждения было больше.

– Я так сильно хочу… – Демьен потянулся губами к Эверарду и с благодарностью всхлипнул, когда тот горячо поцеловал его и проник рукой под рубашку. Демьен почувствовал, как конвульсивно выгнулась спина, словно независимо от него, как дернулись бедра. – Я хочу тебя… – шептал он в полубреду.

Легко приподняв, Эверард усадил его спиной к себе. Трясь затылком о его щеку, Демьен, полуприкрыв глаза, смотрел, как за стеклом Тео закончил с воском и теперь засовывал в анус Лайла довольно большой фаллоимитатор.

Руки Эверарда блуждали по телу, вызывая спазмы желания, и происходящее в соседней комнате уже не казалось ужасным, но лишь возбуждающим.

Тео с силой вводил искусственный член, словно желая проникнуть им еще глубже. При каждом таком толчке слышался долгий вскрик Лайла. Оставив фаллоимитатор внутри, Тео немного постегал юношу. Но сильнее всего тот кричал, когда Тео ласкал в перерывах его перевязанный член. Было видно, как сокращаются мышцы тонкого тела.

Потом Тео перевернул юношу и, зафиксировав его раздвинутые ноги, поиграл пальцами с анусом. Демьен с небольшим смятением смотрел, как в растянутом отверстии исчезают сразу четыре пальца, и как Лайл сладостно кричит, мотая головой из стороны в сторону.

– О боже… – выдохнул Демьен и услышал смех Эверарда.

Тео установил на столе большой вибратор, смазал его и стал медленно опускать на него Лайла. Демьену показалось, что вибратор размером с его руку, но он всё же вошел в анус Лайла, вернее тот на него сел. Тяжело дыша, Лайл смотрел между своих раздвинутых ног. Казалось, наслаждение пожирает его. Тео нажал на кнопку, и понеслось… Лайл вскрикивал, извивался, лицо его искажалось, вытянутые ноги подергивались. Демьен постанывал вместе с ним, ерзая на коленях любовника.

Эверард наблюдал за Демьеном, целуя его затылок и скулы, перебирая волосы в руке и только иногда поглядывая на происходящее за стеклом. Смотреть на его переживания было куда интереснее...

В ход пошли еще несколько фаллоимитаторов разного размера, прищепки и слабый электрический разряд.

Сильнее всего Демьена ошеломил катетер, который Тео ввел в уретру Лайла, после чего мучительно долго ласкал его член. Казалось, Лайл никогда не кончит, но как только это произошло, он безвольно повис на цепях и веревках. Глядя, на его мокрое от пота тело, на пролегшие под глазами тени и на едва заметную сладостную истому на лице, Демьен с дрожью узнал в нем себя…

– Ты в порядке?

Он только открыл рот, заглатывая воздух, словно выброшенная на берег рыба. Когда Лайл кончил, ему показалось, что он тоже получил некую разрядку, но стоило услышать голос Эверарда, почувствовать прикосновения его рук, как вся нереализованная страсть дрожью поднялась из глубин. Демьен не заметил, как они покинули заведение: перед глазами, позвякивая золотом, плясали грациозные одалиски из учебников по истории искусств.

Он не мог дождаться конца этой долгой дороги. Невыносимое, дикое желание скрючивало его. Он попытался прижаться к Эверарду сразу, как только они сели в такси. Но тот мягко оттолкнул его, прошептав на ухо: «Потерпи, малыш. Тут везде камеры». 

Его любовник, его любимый сидел совсем рядом, и всё что Демьен мог делать – это с силой сжимать его руку, чувствуя нежное пожатие в ответ, от которого кружилась голова, по телу пробегали волны дрожи, член ныл и пульсировал. Несколько раз Демьену казалось, что он кончит прямо так.

Эверард слышал, как он постанывает и тяжело дышит, и боялся сорваться и взять его прямо в салоне такси.

Уже в лифте, Демьен прижался к нему, приникая бедрами к ноге, стараясь, как можно незаметнее ласкать его пах. «Подожди еще минуту…» – горячо и почти беззвучно шептал Эверард ему в волосы.

Безумие волной охватило их, как только они переступили порог квартиры. Когда Эверард поцеловал его в губы, у Демьена закружилась голова и сверху упала недолгая пелена темноты.

– Демьен? – заметив, как закатились голубые глаза и подкосились ноги мальчика, Эверард встревожено подхватил его под талию, и посадил на столик.

– О-о-о!.. – Демьен чувственно застонал, обвивая руками шею любимого. За секунду до этого ему казалось, что член – это единственное твердое место, которое осталось в его теле, но как только Эверард усадил его на этот стол и оказался между его раздвинутых ног, Демьена ослепила необузданная дикость, поднявшаяся откуда-то изнутри. Не помня себя, он ерзал в руках Эверарда и, пока тот спешно раздевал его, не переставая целовать, Демьен пытался выскользнуть из одежды, а заодно сорвать ее с любовника.

Мгновение, как вспышка, и вот он, цепляясь за шею Эверарда, уже старался шире раздвинуть колени, сидя на корточках на декоративном столе, чувствуя босыми ступнями острый край.

Глядя на возбужденный член любовника, Демьен ощущал, как в предвкушении и странной жажде, сжимается анус. Хотелось скорее вобрать его в себя, завладеть Эверардом безраздельно, хотя бы так.

– Иди сюда… – короткий чувственный шепот Эверарда опалил жаром, а когда тот подхватил его под коленки и надел на себя, из горла срывающимся голосом раздалось судорожное «А-а-а!!!».

Запрокинутая голова, впившиеся в широкие плечи пальцы, закушенная до крови губа и судороги… Постанывая сквозь слезы, Демьен чувствовал, как в бесконечных сладостных спазмах сжимается анус, как конвульсивно дергается член.

– Как сладко ты кончаешь… Это сводит меня с ума, – прошептал ему на ухо Эверард, и щека Демьена вспыхнула смущенным румянцем, словно занялась огнем от слов любовника.

Это было лишь началом той сумасшедшей ночи. Демьен чувствовал себя обезумевшим, голодным, вожделеющим.

 

– Возьми меня еще… Я снова хочу тебя… – шептал Демьен уже севшим от криков голосом, с трудом шевеля припухшими от поцелуев губами. Небо на горизонте с каждой минутой становилось светлее.

– Ты устал и совершенно вымотался, тебе надо поспать, – Эверард успокаивающе поглаживал его тело, но Демьен чувствовал, как вслед за рукой любовника, в нем волнами вздымается неутолимая жажда.

– О чем тебе рассказывал вчера Франц?

Демьен вздохнул и положил голову Эверарду на плечо. – Он говорил, что актер должен всегда помнить, что он актер, и не сливаться со своим персонажем.

– Человек в своих исканиях проходит много стадий. Персонаж – это наша судьба на земле, актер – то, что лежит за гранью этой жизни…

– Душа? – Демьен с удивлением почувствовал, как от спокойного, отрешенного голоса Эверарда, он тоже начинает успокаиваться.

– Если хочешь, назови это душой… Современное человечество – это умирающий театр, который думает только о том, как лучше сыграть на сцене, но при этом забывает свою роль, – Эверард приподнялся на локте и склонился совсем близко к его лицу, так, что Демьен видел загадочное мерцание его глаз.

– Играя персонажа, ты должен всегда помнить об «актере». И на сцене и в жизни!

Эверард поцеловал поочередно его веки, и тут же дремота сковала мозг.

– Можно, я сегодня в школу не пойду?.. – уже засыпая, пробормотал Демьен.

– Можно, – Эверард, улыбаясь, смотрел, как сладко спит его малыш. – Поедем на каникулы к Фернандо, – тихо произнес он, но Демьен его уже не слышал.

 


	24. Chapter 24

## Часть IV

### 1

 

Город был наполнен воспоминаниями. Еще когда, снижаясь, самолет только развернулся, и перед глазами предстал зеленый горный ландшафт среди белых облаков, а потом и сам город-порт, у Демьена тревожно застучало сердце. Он всё еще не был уверен, была ли идея с поездкой хорошей. При мыслях о предстоящей встрече с дядей Фернандо, в нем поднималось тревожное волнение, и совсем не было радости. Можно было бы найти плюсы, если бы он отправился сюда вдвоем с Эверардом, но они были не одни…

Он оглянулся. Рядом сидела Джулия и с интересом смотрела в иллюминатор. Демьен перехватил взгляд ее зеленых глаз и тут же отвернулся. Вообще-то, он не хотел, чтобы она летела с ними, но так решил Эверард. Он собирался съездить в Геную еще прошлым летом, но так как Мишель был совсем маленьким, поездку отложили на год…

Испытывая странный страх перед возвращением к своему прошлому, к дяде, которого он так просто покинул, Демьен уговорил своих спутников пару дней пожить в гостинице и заодно посмотреть город.

Втроем они, должно быть, представляли довольно интересное зрелище: оживленная и счастливая, словно оставившая все заботы дома, Джулия, как всегда внешне расслабленный и с беспощадной страстью во взгляде Эверард и хмурый, не отстающий от него ни на шаг, молчаливый Демьен.

И везде они вместе. Летний зной и каменистые пляжи лигурийского побережья. Узкие улочки Старого города, арки, площади и церкви.

Запах моря в воздухе…

И номер на троих с двумя смежными комнатами, куда они вернулись лишь поздним вечером после ужина в кафе.

Дыхание Демьена сбилось, когда он, чуть замешкавшись, вошел в апартаменты… и сразу же направился к себе. Отводя глаза, чтобы не видеть, как Джулия, красивая и загорелая, смеясь, раскинулась на широкой кровати, восхищается Генуей, флиртует с Эверардом и, вытянув гладкую стройную ногу, пытается дотронуться до его груди. На кровати, где возможно мог бы сейчас лежать он, Демьен… Ее мелодичный голос и усмешка любовника. Его любовника! Сердце пропустило пару ударов и тут же отчаянно забилось, словно пытаясь нагнать ритм.

– Демьен? – окликнул его тот же мелодичный голос, когда он уже почти зашел в свою комнату. – Ложишься спать в такую рань?

Замерев в недолгом ступоре, Демьен спиной ощутил тяжелый, изучающий взгляд Эверарда. Неожиданный вопрос был явным приглашением провести с ними вечер, и его двоякий смысл оставлял за ним свободу выбора: сославшись на усталость, уйти к себе – но тогда уже до утра не увидеть любимого – или… Нет, конечно, ни на что _такое_ рассчитывать не стоило, но мысль о еще одном долгом, ласкающем взгляде, о внезапном прикосновении или словно случайном движении ладони по ягодице, а возможно, даже объятии, пусть и невинном, будоражила до дрожи.

Эверард с интересом наблюдал, как Демьен колеблется. Повзрослевший, вытянувшийся, но всё такой же хрупкий пятнадцатилетний подросток. С отросшими едва ли не до лопаток несколькими прядями на затылке и хаотично подстриженными остальными, с непослушной, как и раньше, челкой. Полный внутреннего смятения и бурных драматических чувств. Театральная школа помогла раскрыться его таланту, добавила легкой наигранности в жесты, но трагизм в глазах был неподдельным, как и одержимость. Эверард внимательно наблюдал за метаморфозами и эмоциональным накалом в душе мальчика, но не собирался облегчать его душевные муки.

– Да… нет, я… – обернувшись, Демьен запнулся от улыбок на их лицах. – Я только… переоденусь!

Какое странное волнение, почти сексуальное. Демьен распахнул окно в своей комнате, впустив вместе со свежим воздухом шум транспорта, чей-то смех, музыку из соседнего ресторанчика… Быстро стянул майку. Пить хотелось неимоверно. Включив воду в ванной на полную, он засунул голову под мощную струю, жадно заглатывая то холодную воду, то воздух. Эверард и Джулия… Чего ждать? Они оба здесь такие странные, особенно она. Такой легкой, беззаботной и озорной он ее еще не знал. Куда делась аристократическая загадочность и благородная неприступность?.. Похоже, генуэзский воздух расслабил всех, кроме него.

Подумав, Демьен все же добавил горячей воды и залез в ванну. Мысль, что они ждут его, не давала покоя. Хотелось пулей выскочить и, не одеваясь, кинуться к Эверарду, но присутствие Джулии смущало и заставляло медлить, оставаться в воде и обнимать нервно дрожащие коленки.

Как он относился к этой женщине? Демьен не мог однозначно ответить на этот вопрос. Сама по себе Джулия вызывала симпатию и интерес, к ней тянуло, как и ко всем, кто окружал его любовника, но в то же время хотелось, чтобы все они исчезли куда-нибудь, оставив ему единоличное право на любовь Эверарда…

Демьен завернулся в махровое полотенце, на миг загоревшись соблазнительной идеей выйти к ним так, но тут же передумал и оделся. Джулия лежала одна на кровати попой кверху и рассматривала какой-то туристический проспект. В другой ванной шумела вода. Мысль, что он принимал водные процедуры практически одновременно с Эверардом, была неожиданно приятной.

– А где… он? – спросил Демьен, просто чтобы как-то намекнуть о своем появлении.

– В ванной, – Джулия обернулась и, улыбаясь, позвала его на кровать. – Залезай.

Демьен лег рядом на живот, подложив руки под подбородок, искоса наблюдая за женщиной и прислушиваясь к звукам в ванной комнате. Почему Джулия больше не ревнует? Или просто не воспринимает его как серьезного соперника?

– Хорошо здесь, – произнесла она негромко. – Ты вырос в таком красивом городе.

– Я вырос в Бергамо.

– Надо будет туда тоже съездить…

– Зачем? – в голосе Демьена прозвучало недовольство.

– Хочется посмотреть на места, где ты рос.

– Зачем?.. – он осекся при появлении Эверарда. Тот был в халате, мокрые волосы ниспадали на плечи, и Демьен невольно задержал на нем взгляд дольше, чем хотел того при Джулии. – Зачем тебе знать о моем детстве?.. – спросил он тише, но всё так же недовольно.

– Я хочу знать о тебе больше, понимать лучше. Ты мне не чужой в конце концов… – она взяла протянутый мужем бокал с белым вином, и Демьен, перевернувшись на бок, перевел взгляд на Эверарда.

– Почему ты нервничаешь? – спокойно спросила Джулия. Демьен беспомощно смотрел на Эверарда, но тот молчал и внимательно слушал их разговор.

– Не знаю, я…

– Ответь на ее вопрос. Здесь тебе некого стеснятся или бояться, – сказал Эверард спокойно, протягивая ему бокал.

– Я разве… нервничаю? – Демьен машинально отпил. Он никак не ожидал подобного разговора.

– Да, – ответила Джулия. – Раз уж мы приехали сюда все вместе, между нами не должно оставаться недомолвок. Я знаю, что ты спишь с моим мужем, более того, ты его любишь. И он тебя любит, и меня он любит… – она ласково улыбнулась Эверарду, и тот отсалютовал ей бокалом.

– Раз мы всё знаем, зачем делать вид, что ничего не происходит? Видишь, я справилась с ситуацией, – обратилась она к мужу.

– Да, справилась. Ты великолепна! – Эверард поднялся с кресла и лег на кровать между ними. Демьен увидел, как он целует жену, и расстроено отвел глаза. Но через мгновение Эверард, улыбаясь, повернул его лицо к себе и ласково приник к губам. Сердце Демьена взорвалось в груди. Не в силах поверить в происходящее, он издал удивленный стон. Слабость и возбуждение истомой окутали тело.

– Эй, а ты неплохо устроился! – Джулия игриво хлопнула Эверарда ладонью по плечу и прервала их поцелуй. Демьен открыл глаза, с изумлением озираясь вокруг. Мир, казалось, изменился, он выпил всего глоток вина, но совершенно захмелел от поцелуя. Голова кружилась, тело обмякло, всё его напряжение куда-то испарилось, оставив лишь бесконечное удивление и состояние невесомости.

– Конечно, неплохо… – услышал он смеющийся голос любовника, обращенный уже к Джулии. Супруги снова целовались и хихикали. Когда Демьен заметил, как ее смуглая рука под халатом ласкает член Эверарда, ему стало не по себе, ревность напомнила о себе с новой силой. В отличие от Джулии он не мог так легко справиться с ситуацией. За одно мгновение на смену неожиданному спокойствию пришла тоска и чувство полного одиночества. Хотелось плакать. Хотелось просто уйти, хлопнув дверью. Без объяснений. Остаться никем не понятым. Наедине с собой и печалью…

– Демьен, ты будешь? – голос Эверарда выдернул его из горьких переживаний, в руке он держал косячок.

– Ты что, вез это через границу?!! – не смог сдержать возгласа Демьен.

– Ш-ш-ш! – Эверард и Джулия одновременно прижали пальцы к губам и, заметив это, рассмеялись.

– Здесь на месте купил, – подмигнул ему Эверард. Демьен заворожено смотрел, как в теплом свете ночника он прикуривает закрученный кончик сигареты, как окунает палец в бокал и проводит по краю косячка…

– Сорвешь тягу? – спросил Эверард у жены хрипло.

– А ты что, куришь травку? – удивленно спросил у нее Демьен.

– А разве нет? – она взяла у мужа косячок и затянулась.

– Демьен не знает, какой бунтаркой ты была, и чего это стоило тебе в отношениях с твоей чопорной, высокомерной семейкой, – засмеялся Эверард.

– Ага, особенно после того, как связалась с двумя ненормальными байкерами… – кашлянув, Джулия еще раз затянулась и вернула сигарету мужу.

– Джулия покорила мое сердце с первого взгляда, – Эверард протянул косяк Демьену. – Когда, проезжая мимо одного особняка, я увидел ее в окне второго этажа, то чуть с мотоцикла не слетел. Это лицо… Меня молния пронзила. Пробрало до самых пяток.

Сигарета тлела в дрожащих пальцах Демьена, лицо недовольно вытянулось. Рассказ любовника о достоинствах его жены не доставлял особой радости. Демьен пытался скрыть свое расстройство, разглядывая потолок.

– В то время она уже встречалась с моим другом…

– Твоим любовником, – вставила Джулия.

– Да, спасибо, дорогая, что освежила мою память, а то вдруг я забуду такое, – голос Эверарда был полон иронии и усмешки. – В общем, когда я узнал, какой она самородок – умна, талантлива, прекрасна – то понял, что эта девушка должна принадлежать мне… Сколько внутренней свободы, сколько отчаянности!

– Что-то я не замечала в себе особой отчаянности до встречи с тобой…

– Прямо как Демьен, –  Эверард, усмехаясь, посмотрел на подростка. – В тебе тоже море отчаянности, вот только внутренней свободы дефицит… Давай, амиго, затянись, это поможет тебе расслабиться.

– Или наоборот, – хихикнула Джулия. – Демьен так сильно ревнует...

Они оба посмотрели на него. Не в силах вынести их понимающие взгляды Демьен резко затянулся. И тут же закашлялся: дым резанул бронхи, сжал легкие, попал в глаза.

– Вдохни воздух и задержи дыхание.

Пытаясь справиться с кашлем и потирая глаза, Демьен почувствовал, как Эверард забирает у него сигарету и встает с постели.

– Надо предупредить Фернандо, что мы скоро к нему наведаемся.

– Соскучился по дяде? – произнесла Джулия отстраненно, когда они остались одни.

– Нет... Я вообще не хочу его видеть... – Демьен ощущал в голове и во всем теле вязкую тяжесть. Говорить было трудно, голос казался чужим.

– Почему?

– Не знаю, как объяснить ему…  Вообще не знаю, что говорить при встрече.

– Тебе нужно найти в себе равновесие. Пусть ревность сменится блаженством… Понимаешь, Эверард такой человек. Он не может принадлежать кому-то одному… Слишком хорош. Он вообще никому не принадлежит, кроме своей судьбы.

Демьен не сразу понял, о чем она говорит. А когда понял – напрягся.

– Я хочу, чтобы он был только моим…

Джулия усмехнулась, словно он сказал что-то ужасно забавное.

– Этого никогда не будет.

– Почему? Ты не дашь? – Демьен не отрываясь смотрел на нее. От его глаз до лица Джулии протянулся узкий туннель, вся остальная комната исчезла, был только он, ее лицо и напряженный туннель между ними.

– Ах, Демьен, ты еще совсем глупенький, – Джулия взяла бокал изящным жестом и пригубила вино. – У Эверарда было много связей. И даже после нашего знакомства. Конечно, я сама не без греха… Думаешь, ты его последняя любовь?

– У него что… есть кто-то еще? – стук сердца был слышен в ушах. Смысл ее слов доходил в искаженном виде. Демьену вдруг показалось, что весь мир настроен против его любви и хочет отнять Эверарда. – Он решил меня бросить... Поэтому привез сюда? Чтобы вернуть дяде?!

– Нет, успокойся, – Джулия подвинулась к нему. – Он любит тебя… безумно! Поверь мне, – она ласково провела по его щеке и заглянула в расширенные от волнения зрачки. – Не надо было тебе курить, как знала… Эверард безмерно увлечен  тобой, но если ты будешь так глупо вести себя и дальше, то… Не досаждай ему ревностью, это сохранит вашу любовь. Иначе он просто расстанется с тобой.

– Неправда!

– Ты сильно ограничиваешь себя и от этого пытаешься ограничить всех вокруг, – Джулия покачала головой. – Может, позже ты еще вспомнишь мои слова и что-то поймешь…

– Нет, я не собираюсь его ни с кем делить! Сама мысль… что он занимается сексом еще с кем-то – невыносима!.. Как ты можешь говорить такое? Ты, наверное, не любишь его! А я люблю...

Он услышал тяжелый вздох любовника и сконфуженно замолчал. Туннель расширился, захватив всю комнату, и Демьен только сейчас заметил, что они с Джулией давно не одни и Эверард сидит в кресле, слушая их разговор.

– Как ты здесь появился? – удивленно спросил Демьен, со стыдом пытаясь вспомнить, что он сейчас тут нес.

– Пойдем, я уложу тебя в постель, – произнес Эверард задумчиво.

– Прости… – прошептал Демьен, когда тот привел его в соседнюю комнату. – Я и правда дурак, она права… Совсем рехнулся от любви к тебе.

– Ложись спать, – Эверард закрыл окно и включил кондиционер.

От его голоса возбуждение ознобом шло по коже. Демьен отвернулся к кровати, стаскивая с себя одежду.

– Ты поцелуешь меня перед сном? – подрагивая, словно в комнате было холодно, а не стояла тридцатиградусная жара, Демьен залез под одеяло. Эверард выключил свет и сел на край кровати.

– Малыш, чего ты хочешь?

– Обними меня! – Демьен радостно протянул к нему руки, но Эверард мягко отстранил их и прижал к его груди.

– Чего ты ждешь от наших отношений?

Демьен напрягся: видимо, он всё же наговорил лишнего.

– Я люблю тебя и хочу быть с тобой… всегда.

– Но ведь мы и так вместе, разве нет? – прошептал Эверард у самых его губ, и Демьен, приподняв голову, жадно поцеловал его, толкая язык в рот. Рука Эверарда скользнула по телу, откидывая одеяло, поглаживая обнаженную грудь и живот, обхватывая возбужденный член. Демьен сладостно застонал, прикрывая глаза.

– Я хочу, чтобы были только ты и я… – шептал Демьен в упоении, чувствуя, как губы любовника опускаются по его телу вниз к паху.

– Люди редко получают то, чего хотят, – прошептал в ответ Эверард, и Демьен выгнулся от его лижущего дыхания на коже.

– Их желаниям обычно препятствует целый ряд объективных причин.

Слова Эверарда тревожили, но от них невозможно было укрыться, хотя тело изгибалось в истоме. Раздвинув ноги, Демьен подтолкнул его к своему паху.

– Человек никогда не будет счастлив так просто… – Эверард облизнул прижатый к животу член. Дразня, дотронулся пальцем до нежного ануса. – Потому что мы должны познавать… чувствовать… переживать… жить...  – он поцеловал головку, влажно прошелся ртом по стволу вниз, и, рисуя кончиком языка восьмерку, облизнул бархатистые яички. Демьен дрожал мелкой дрожью, член сочился возбуждением.

– Сначала кажется, что ты переступил черту… – говорил Эверард, и Демьену казалось, что он кончит от одной только вибрации его голоса. – Но потом оказывается, что это была просто граница в твоем мышлении… – лаская член рукой, Эверард вернулся к губам Демьена. – То, что ограничивало твое  восприятие. И ее надо было переступить, чтобы расширить границы, освободить разум… Освободи свой разум, Демьен.

Поцеловав его еще раз, Эверард отстранился и встал. – Спокойной ночи, малыш.

– Ты что… уходишь?! – дрожа от возбуждения, Демьен ошарашенно уставился на него.

– Да, неплохо бы выспаться, завтра будет долгий день.

– Ты оставишь меня так? Но я… возбужден! Ты возбудил меня, а сам уходишь!

– Разве это плохо? Испытывать возбуждение прекрасно, – Эверард вновь поцеловал его и, быстро приласкав член рукой, накрыл одеялом. – Подумай о моих словах…

 

В ту ночь Демьену снились на удивление приятные сны. Он преследовал Эверарда по вымощенным камнем, узким улочкам Генуи. Любовник был где-то рядом, но постоянно ускользал. Когда Демьен растерянно остановился за очередным поворотом, ласковые руки обняли его со спины, и он задохнулся от счастья. Генуя таяла, незаметно превращаясь в Нью-Йорк. Эверард – Демьен точно знал, что это он, хоть и не видел – целовал его затылок, плечи, нежную кожу возле ушей, шею… И от каждого поцелуя по телу бежали сладостные мурашки. Снопы искр, вызванные мягкими губами, проносились по коже и скапливались в паху. Демьен застонал и, вздрагивая от оргазма, проснулся.

За окном светало, на душе было удивительно спокойно. Потянувшись в блаженстве, он обнял подушку и уснул с мыслями о любимом.

 

Они выехали из отеля утром. В чувственных, полных неги движениях Джулии и в пролегших под глазами тенях Демьен безошибочно угадал страстную ночь.

Утреннее сновидение создавало иллюзию, что Эверард провел эту ночь и с ним, и Демьен решил упиваться этим ощущением, пока оно было свежо. Удержать любовника хотя бы в  мечтах… Удивительно, всего несколько дней воздержания, и он уже грезил о Эверарде во сне. Увлекаемый такси, Демьен прикрыл глаза.

– Когда приедем, постарайся не смотреть на меня таким томным взглядом, как сейчас, – Эверард взял его руку и поднес к своим губам. Демьен почувствовал, как от поцелуя ухнуло сердце, ощущения из сна переносились в явь. Облизнув губы, он повернулся к Эверарду, но, увидев замешательство и недоумение таксиста, одернул себя.

– Я постараюсь…

У крыльца особняка их уже встречали. По дороге Демьену еще как-то удавалось сохранять спокойствие, но когда он увидел знакомое улыбающееся лицо дяди, тело ослабло от волнения. Он с силой сжал ладонь Эверарда. – Я боюсь!.. Зачем мы только приехали…

– Соберись. Ты же будущий актер, – быстро прошептал тот. – Вот и сыграй.

Они вышли из машины следом за Джулией и с изумлением увидели рядом с лучащимся радостью Фернандо… Марго Хадсон!

– М-да, такой подставы даже я не ожидал, – тихо проговорил Эверард, и Демьен, рассмеявшись, ненадолго расслабился, но тут же вновь разволновался. Губы напряженно дрожали, отчего улыбка то и дело сползала с лица. Возгласы, приветствия, поцелуи… Демьен неловко мялся за спиной Эверарда, но Фернандо, восклицая: «Как ты вырос! Совсем большой! Уже не мальчик, но юноша! Марго посмотри!», заключил его в объятия. Лицо горело, хотелось поскорее убежать подальше и прекратить эту клоунаду.

После того, как дядя и поэтесса расспросили его о театральной школе и жизни в другом городе, всё успокоилось. Никто не смотрел на него с подозрением и не устраивал допросов с пристрастием. Эверард был прав: не обязательно притворяться, достаточно просто не говорить о некоторых вещах. За столом он старался избегать взгляда Эверарда, но, обвыкнувшись, стал смотреть на него прямо и даже улыбаться. Когда тот подмигнул ему, никто даже не обратил внимания, и Демьен совсем успокоился. Разговор незаметно перешел на самих хозяев дома. Оказалось, что после его отъезда Фернандо и Марго поженились. Демьен попробовал определить по их лицам, была ли счастливой семейная жизнь, но так и не смог прийти к каким-либо выводам.

В его старой комнате ничего не изменилось. Атмосфера далекого – так он ощущал – детства произвела на него странное впечатление. Очень странное… Более чем. Демьен порадовался, что зашел туда один.

Сначала легкий ступор и непонимание, а потом слезы, столь же непонятные. Как странно, даже эта обитель детских переживаний и надежд напоминала ему прежде всего об Эверарде и иступленной с первых мгновений любви. Изменились ли его чувства с тех пор? Демьен отвернулся к окну, в груди была пронзительная боль и столь же сильное томление.

Здесь на этой кровати он впервые испытал сводящее с ума возбуждение. Здесь Эверард распинал его тело оргазмом. Демьена прошиб озноб, воспоминания пугали своей яркостью. Здесь же он впервые по-настоящему горько плакал, когда тот отказался взять его с собой. Демьен сжал голову руками. Всё это было так давно и в то же время совсем недавно. Первые шаги в пропасть безысходной, изматывающей и вдохновляющей любви, то возносящей на самые вершины блаженства, то бросающей в бездну отчаяния… и его путь еще не закончен.

 

После вечерних посиделок в саду, все разошлись по комнатам, но Демьен не мог уснуть. Отбросив одеяло, он чувствовал обнаженной кожей прикосновение прохладного ночного ветра и думал о руках Эверарда. Воспоминания о его ласках пребывали в нем постоянно…

Ветер колыхал занавеску. Ветер раздувал странную жажду, что уже стала нормой жизни, но к которой он так и не привык.

Демьен поднялся с постели и, не одеваясь, вышел в коридор. В доме было тихо. Ноги осторожно ступали по прохладному паркету. От осознания собственного бесстыдства возбужденный член прижимался к животу. Со стучащим сердцем Демьен приложил ухо к двери любовника и не услышал ни звука. Тело пробирала легкая нервная дрожь, всё здесь, даже запах стен, возвращало в воспоминания двухгодичной давности. Эверард!..

Тонкая рука замерла в воздухе – вежливо постучать или не стоит привлекать внимание? Дверь была не заперта. Скользнув внутрь, он пробрался к кровати. Голова Джулии покоилась на плече мужа. Тяжело дыша, Демьен присел на край постели рядом с любовником и медленно стянул простыню, обнажив мужчину и женщину до пояса. Если бы Эверард проснулся и рассердился, да даже ударил бы его, Демьен и то не удивился бы. Сейчас он сам себя не понимал. От исступления на глаза навернулись слезы. Сжав ладонью член, он осторожно провел другой рукой по груди Эверарда, и тот, вздохнув, открыл глаза.

– Ты не спал?.. – Демьену казалось, что он трясется как в лихорадке. – Можно… к вам?

Тот молча подвинулся, и Джулия, не до конца проснувшись, повернулась на бок. Задыхаясь от счастья, Демьен залез под простыню и прижался к любовнику. Даже в самых смелых мечтах он не мог представить, что ситуация повернется именно так, что такое вообще возможно.

«Я люблю тебя…» – еле слышно, одними губами. Слезы, дрожь, сбившееся дыхание. Робкие прикосновения, и Демьен почувствовал, как холодны его руки по сравнению с кожей Эверарда.

«Я так хотел тебя, что не смог сдержаться…» – одним взглядом.

Его жалобный, еле слышный стон разбил ночную тишину, и Джулия пошевелилась, вздохнув сквозь сон.

– Тише, – прошептал Эверард, их губы соприкоснулись. Член дернулся, словно связанный невидимой нитью с губами. Руки мужчины прошлись по телу, и Демьен, зажмурив глаза, быстро перевернулся на бок, раздвигая ноги и со стоном прижимаясь попкой к его паху.

– Не сейчас, – прошептал Эверард у самого уха.

– Но у тебя стоит… Ты тоже хочешь!..

– Не сейчас…

И не успел Демьен разочарованно вздохнуть, как почувствовал его пальцы на своем члене.

Пикантность ситуации и собственное бесстыдство приводили его в исступление. Как он ни старался, но сдержать стоны не мог. Эверард целовал его шею, затылок, нежно прикусывал ухо, и по телу разливалось то же волшебное ощущение, что и в утреннем сне. Ему казалось, что он дошел до края и выше взлетать или ниже падать уже некуда…

 

Рано утром – только начало светать – Эверард разбудил его и велел идти к себе.

– М-м-м… еще немножко. Рано ведь… Хотя бы пару часиков… – прерывать столь сладкую дрему под боком любимого совсем не хотелось.

– Если Фернандо или Марго увидят всех нас в одной постели голыми, то мне придется их убить. Чего совсем не хочется… – зевая, ответил Эверард и подтолкнул его к краю постели.

Развеселившись, Демьен направился к себе.

Уже ближе к обеду, когда все проводили время в тени апельсиновых деревьев, ведя неспешную беседу, Эверард заметил, что Демьен исчез. Выждав некоторое время и переглянувшись с Джулией, он ушел в дом.

Как он и предполагал, Демьен был у себя: лежал на кровати и что-то писал в тетради, которую Эверард периодически видел у него. Их заговорщицкие взгляды встретились, и он запер дверь.

За секунду на лице Демьена промелькнула целая гамма эмоций, Эверард понял, что тот ждал его и всё же ни на что не надеялся.

Демьен судорожно сглотнул. Когда Эверард прошелся долгим ласкающим взглядом по его телу и расстегнул свою рубашку, Демьен ощутил знакомую слабость, опьянением растекающуюся по венам. Не в силах оторвать глаз, он машинально раздевался.

– У тебя такое лицо, будто мы год не виделись, – Эверард с усмешкой шагнул на кровать и встал над ним.

– Так и есть… то есть, я так и ощущаю, – собственный голос казался Демьену слабым. Он восхищенно смотрел на любовника снизу-вверх, проводя руками по его длинным ногам. Обнаженный торс, ниспадающие на плечи блестящие черные локоны, смеющиеся темные глаза, с каким-то дьявольским огнем и выражением победителя. Его Победитель, его Герой, его Бог!.. Ах, как хотелось сейчас быть побежденным!

– Разденешься?.. – хрипло и робко прошептал Демьен. – Я хочу… – руки остановились на возбужденном члене Эверарда. Чувствуя, как вожделение накрывает с головой, Демьен потерся лицом о ткань брюк.

Эверард бросил ленивый взгляд в окно и широко улыбнулся: вся компания сидела прямо под окнами, но благодаря тонкому тюлю не могла их видеть. Демьен уже расстегивал его ширинку, голубые глаза заволокло желанием и томностью, пухлые губы приоткрылись в предвкушении.

– Ах, Демьен… – Эверард быстро освободился от остатков одежды и лег на кровать.

Необъяснимая сила тяготения смела их в объятия друг друга. Чувствуя, как страсть пожирает остатки контроля, и видя, что Демьен давно его лишился, Эверард предупреждающе сказал:

– Не издавай ни звука, что бы я ни делал.

Демьен, вынырнув из упоительных ощущений, проследил за его взглядом и, приподнявшись, тут же испуганно сел обратно.

– Не переживай, они нас не видят. Но в любой момент могут вернуться в дом... У нас мало времени.

Эверард усадил Демьена к себе на колени, и тот застонал, томно прикрывая глаза, едва их тела соприкоснулись.

– Вообще ни звука, – прошептал Эверард и ласково прикусил мочку его уха. – Зато потом тебе будет совсем наплевать, кто что думает о нашей связи!..

Утопая в поцелуях и ласках, жадно прижимая Эверарда к себе, Демьен ерзал на его бедрах и жмурился от соприкосновения их возбужденных членов. По головке стекала смазка. Тугая муть возбуждения лишала разума. Властные ласки Эверарда, и желание поскорей обладать им в глубине себя...

– Хочу тебя… внутри… Скорее!.. – прошептал Демьен и приподнял бедра, хватаясь за шею любовника.

Эверард смазал слюной его анус и, направив член внутрь, ввел его сразу весь, с силой притягивая Демьена за бедра. Тот задрожал и задохнулся, сжимая в руке свой орган. Его зад был уже давно растянут, мышцы – достаточно тренированы, но Демьен всё же не мог сдержать протяжного сдавленного стона, глаза наполнились слезами. Было больно, но это была именно та боль, которой он жаждал, боль, подшитая с изнанки наслаждением. Сердце бешено стучало. Грудь вздымалась от тяжелого дыхания. И почти сразу, как только Эверард начал двигаться, качая его на своих бедрах, Демьен почувствовал внутри сильное зудящее ощущение, которое часто было предвестником оргазма.

– А-а! я сейчас… прямо так… кончу!.. – он ухватился за любовника, и тот слегка подбросив его, прижал к себе, вгоняя член еще глубже, наполняя до предела. Спазмы уже прокатывались по телу от головы до ступней. Крики рвались из горла, и Демьен, чтобы заглушить их, впился зубами в плечо Эверарда и… тут же вскрикнул от резкой боли: тот отдернул его от себя за волосы.

– Мне больно... – испуганно прошептал Демьен, от неожиданности возбуждение слегка поубавилось.

– Не оставляй на мне следов, – тяжело дыша, Эверард кинул его спиной на постель. Демьен смотрел на него растерянно и беспомощно.

– Тем более, здесь... Не сегодня-завтра поедем к морю.

Опираясь на вытянутые руки, Эверард улыбнулся и продолжил двигаться в нем. Его темные глаза на миг стали ласковыми, лучась мягкой усмешкой, и Демьен, глубоко вздохнув, успокоился и шире развел колени, прижимая их к груди.

Толчки внутри усилились, сладостно задевая простату, и не стонать – хотя бы – было просто невозможно. Демьен попробовал заткнуть рот кулаком, но Эверард быстро убрал его руку. – И на себе следов не оставляй…

– А-а!.. не могу я… тихо.

Эверард вышел и потянул его к себе за локоть. – Иди сюда, вспомним нашу первую ночь.

Демьен растерянно упал на колени, увлекаемый его руками, и выгнулся.

– Да… так хорошо, – Эверард прижал его к себе и зажал рот ладонью, входя в пульсирующий анус. От страстных, резких, глубоких движений Демьен жадно захватывал носом воздух, закатывая глаза. От соприкосновения их тел слышались влажные звуки.

Другой рукой Эверард с упоением провел по его бедру, приласкал возбужденный член, отчего Демьен стал подаваться назад и изгибаться еще темпераментнее.

Чувствуя, как твердая ладонь плотно обхватывает рот, он испытывал что-то похожее на благодарность: теперь он мог расслабиться, а не пытаться контролировать себя...

Ощущения зашкалили, взорвавшись в тазу искрами оргазма, и он кончил, содрогаясь всем телом.

Эверард осторожно разжал руку, отпуская его, и Демьен упал лицом в подушку.

Счастье, гармония, ощущение апофеоза жизни, словно ты всего достиг, блаженство пополам с усталостью медленно пришли на смену пламенеющему экстазу… Еще минуту не хотелось шевелиться, на лице маячила блаженная улыбка. Эверард целовал его ягодицы, спину вдоль позвоночника до самого затылка. Перевернувшись, Демьен счастливо посмотрел на него, испытывая прилив нежности.

– Что там у них? – он кивнул головой на окно.

Эверард сел на колени, потянув его за собой. Марго сидела за столиком, а Джулия и Фернандо разговаривали уже стоя и, казалось, собирались в дом. Демьен забеспокоился, надо было скорее одеваться, но Эверард медлил, и ему самому так хотелось еще понежиться в его объятиях.

– Хочешь еще? – Эверард подтолкнул его вверх, заставляя стать на ноги, целуя живот и лукаво глядя в глаза. От прикосновений его губ вверх по позвоночнику струился трепет. Это было рискованно, на взгляд Демьена, даже слишком! Волнуясь, он глянул в окно, а потом вновь на Эверарда.

Любовник держал его член во рту, как кошка, переносящая котенка, глядя снизу-вверх огромными смеющимися глазами. Зрелище возбуждало не меньше ощущений. Эверард ласкал руками его ягодицы и скользил губами по члену, захватывая его до самого корня, так, что Демьен стонал уже в голос, то и дело поглядывая в окно.

– О боже, Эверард, они идут!!! – вскрикнул он, пытаясь отпихнуть его от себя и скорее одеться. Эверард привстал, не выпуская его из рук. За окном Фернандо явно направлялся к дому, а Джулия, что-то говоря и смеясь, пыталась задержать его.

– Какая она у меня, всё же, умница!.. – с обожанием протянул Эверард, глядя на жену, и вернулся к прерванному занятию. Демьен забился крупной дрожью от волнения, возбуждения, страха быть обнаруженным здесь, опасности потерять любовника. В голове уже проносились страшные картинки дальнейших событий, если они попадутся. Мучительно не хотелось покидать дарящий наслаждение и такой горячий рот, но надо было поскорее одеться и скрыться где-нибудь. Демьен покрылся испариной.

– Эверард, они сейчас придут сюда!!! – он смотрел в окно и не мог понять, почему тот так спокоен.

– Не бойся. Если войдут, притворимся ворохом одеял, – засмеялся Эверард. – Я контролирую ситуацию, поверь мне. А если ты сейчас не наплюешь на это и не кончишь, то появится комплекс. Давай расслабься, я помогу тебе…

– Ты сумасшедший!.. – Демьен понял, что отступать Эверард не собирается, и, стараясь максимально отвлечься от пугающих мыслей, сосредоточился на ощущениях. – Боже, ты совсем сумасшедший… и я сумасшедший…

Когда он уже готов был кончить, совсем рядом, в коридоре, послышался зовущий голос Фернандо. Демьен, до этого постанывавший, испуганно затих. Они переглянулись. Эверард беззвучно рассмеялся и, медленно покачав головой из стороны в сторону, мол «не бойся», подмигнул. Грудь Демьена тяжело вздымалась, в глазах плескался страх. В повисшей тишине было слышно, как дядя дернул за ручку и куда-то ушел.

– Пошел за запасным ключом, – прошептал Эверард и провел языком по его мошонке, двигая рукой по члену.

«А будь что будет!..» – с отчаянием самоубийцы подумал Демьен, зарываясь ему в волосы, и тут же задохнулся от очередного оргазма, более мягкого, чем первый. Ноги подогнулись, голова кружилась.

– Иди прими ванну, – прошептал Эверард, собрав и вручив ему одежду. – Я люблю тебя!.. Иди.

– А ты? – Демьен снова безумно волновался и был готов закричать от паники. – Он сейчас придет сюда!!!

– Иди в ванную! Я его загипнотизирую, – засмеялся Эверард.

– Хорошо… – с ужасом глядя на любовника, Демьен скрылся за дверью.

Эверард быстро оделся, заправил постель, побрызгал освежителем воздуха.

В ванной зашумела вода, и как раз в этот момент Фернандо вставил ключ в замок. Эверард бесшумно скользнул к двери и успел за ней спрятаться, когда Фернандо открыл ее и зашел.

– Демьен?!.. – не глядя в его сторону, пожилой мужчина растерянно пошел к ванной. Эверард ловко проскочил в незакрытую дверь.

Фернандо оглянулся, почувствовав за спиной движение, но ничего не заметил. Коридор тоже был пуст.

– Показалось… Демьен ты тут?

Племянник лежал в ванне. – Ой, извини, – Фернандо уже хотел было выйти, но выражение лица мальчика было каким-то… странным. – У тебя всё в порядке?

– Да…

«Значит, Эверарду удалось спрятаться… Интересно где, не в шкафу же…» – напряженно думал Демьен.

– Я звал тебя, почему ты не отзывался? – Фернандо смотрел на него с интересом.

– Потому что я… онанировал! – раздраженно выкрикнул Демьен. – Какого черта?! Я уже взрослый! Я что, не имею права уединиться в ванной?!

– Конечно-конечно, извини… – Фернандо поспешил ретироваться, поражаясь, как быстро растут дети.

С тяжелым вздохом Демьен сполз по краю ванны. Как всё же здорово изучать актерское мастерство! Никогда не знаешь, где оно может пригодиться… Похоже, ситуация как-то разрешилась, хотя они с Эверардом ходили по краю… Как однако с ним интересно и захватывающе. Таких сильных эмоций ни с кем больше не испытать! Так думал Демьен, отдуваясь и подставляя голову под теплые струи воды. В нем что-то происходило, что-то трудно поддающееся описанию, но несомненное. От ощущения ломающихся ограничений всё в нем экзальтированно вибрировало, и сейчас ему, действительно, было на всё наплевать.

 


	25. Chapter 25

### 2

 

Теперь они блуждали по городу впятером. Дядя Фернандо – тот еще любитель показать гостям достопримечательности – не умолкая, что-то рассказывал. Демьен его не слушал. Он то и дело поглядывал на Эверарда и пытался угадать, о чем тот думает, и не напоминает ли это ему экскурсию двухгодичной давности, после которой они пошли в ресторан, а потом… Демьен прикрыл глаза. Эти прогулки заставляли его вспоминать…

Но улицы вокруг, город, да сам мир теперь были совсем другими. Скользящие мимо тени и отзвуки другой жизни. Два непохожих отражения, и какое из них было более нереальным, он не мог понять.

Барельефы на стенах церквей, каменные лестницы, запахи, звуки родного языка кружили его в сладком безумии. Он чувствовал себя умалишенным... и счастливым. Прохладный ветер, ласкающий кожу под тонкой рубашкой, был не в силах остудить его полыхающее в горячке тело.

Пытаясь хоть немного удержаться в реальности, он взял Эверарда за руку.

Тот улыбнулся. Внимательный темный взгляд скользнул по его лицу, заглянул в глаза, задержался на губах. Демьен на миг перестал дышать и, слыша, как сильнее забилось сердце, прикрыл глаза. В отличие от остальных, Эверард знал и чувствовал, что с ним сейчас происходит. Они сильнее сжали ладони друг друга. И в этот момент, не обращая на их компанию никакого внимания, мимо прошел человек в причудливых мешковатых одеждах.

Женщины удивленно оглянулись ему вслед.

– Актер что ли? – растерянно проговорила Джулия.

– Возможно, – пожав плечами, ответил Фернандо.

Но Демьен знал, что это был самый обычный монах…

Часть его внимания проследовала за ним, что-то больно тянуло в груди, рука безвольно выскользнула из ладони любовника. На какой-то момент он увидел себя шагающим в похожих одеждах по улицам родного Бергамо, молчаливым и возвышенным. Впервые он скучал по монастырю, но тоска по Эверарду была намного сильнее.

Голова закружилась… и Демьен, сам не поняв как, очнулся на руках любовника. Его черные глаза смотрели обеспокоено. Демьен отрешенно отметил, как ветер колышет волнистые волосы мужчины, и еще с удивлением подумал, что Эверард стал совсем беспечным, ведь дядя и Марго могут заметить их странные объятия.

Но те только встревожено что-то восклицали рядом.

«Что случилось?..» – голова соображала неожиданно туго.

– Всё в порядке, не волнуйтесь. Просто жара. Утомился от прогулки, потерял сознание, – успокаивающе говорил Эверард, окропляя его лоб водой из бутылки. «Как при  крещении… – пронеслось у Демьена в голове. – Я упал в обморок?.. Вот оно что…» – он был удивлен не меньше остальных.

– Как ты себя чувствуешь? – спросил Эверард.

– Всё хорошо. Я в порядке… Это от жары, – соврал Демьен, зачесав рукой мокрые волосы. Голова продолжала кружиться, и, воспользовавшись моментом, он уткнулся лбом Эверарду в грудь. Мгновения, когда он мог делать это при всех, как и время, проведенное рядом с любимым, были настоящим сокровищем. Минуты, которые он ловил по крупицам, по каплям, надеясь, однажды собрать из них свое море счастья…

– Давайте и правда куда-нибудь зайдем, – предложила Джулия.

И они направились в Лагуну, любимое место отдыха генуэзцев. Демьен вновь ликовал от счастья: он был слаб, и до ближайшего кафе Эверард нес его на руках!

Мимо ходили люди. Весело вереща, бегала детвора. Покрытая позолотой копия колумбовой каравеллы сияла в лучах заходящего солнца.

– Ну, кажется, ожил, – весело отметил Фернандо, когда они присели за столик. Подошла молодая девушка-официантка.

– Я буду мороженое, – пряча улыбку за меню, произнес Демьен. Никто не понимал, что здесь только что происходило, и ему было смешно, ведь Эверарду удавалось обводить всех вокруг пальца, причем особо для этого не напрягаясь.

– Теперь нам надо обязательно подняться на подъемнике и посмотреть на побережье сверху! – с энтузиазмом предложил Фернандо, когда они перекусили. – Ты как? Пришел в себя?

Демьен поморщился. – Я вас тут подожду. Голова еще кружится…

– Идите, я посижу с Демьеном, – отстранено произнес Эверард.

Оставшись ненадолго наедине, они молча наблюдали, как под легким навесом в десятке шагов от них на не тающем льду прямо в купальниках катаются юноши и девушки… Демьен не смотрел на Эверарда, но всё его внимание каким-то странным образом было намертво приковано к нему, он снова ощущал себя душевнобольным. Повисшее молчание по капле вытягивало из него последние остатки разума и воли.

– Ты потерял сознание из-за того монаха? – голос Эверарда был холоден и спокоен.

– Нет… Не знаю.

Неожиданно Эверард притянул его за подлокотник тонкого пластикового кресла и, обняв за плечи, прижал к себе. Демьен задышал чаще и наконец поднял глаза...

Эверард, не моргая, смотрел на лицо своего юного любовника. Пристально, жадно, не отрываясь, словно впитывая взглядом и пытаясь запомнить каждую черточку его лица, такую любимую, такую...

– Демьен… Зачем ты так красив? – тихо прошептал он, всё так же крепко прижимая его к себе за плечи.

Лицо Демьена исказилось мукой и любовью. И Эверард ощутил в груди то же мучение, так деликатно намекнувшее о себе два года назад и с тех пор то затихающее почти до неразличимости, то сжимающее сердце горькой радостью.

Демьен смотрел на Эверарда широко распахнутыми глазами, и не верил себе: его обычно невозмутимое лицо сейчас пылало обожанием, влюбленностью, тоской… Словно на миг слетела маска. И не успел он изумиться, как Эверард приник к его губам.

– Эверард, нас все видят, – нехотя разрывая поцелуй и глотая слезы, прошептал Демьен. – Эверард… любить так больно…

Вздохнув, тот прижал его голову к своей груди, пытаясь то ли удержать, то ли успокоить, и Демьен услышал, что сердце Эверарда бьется в том же рваном ритме, что и его собственное.

– Нас могут увидеть… – еле слышно повторил Демьен. Его немигающие глаза смотрели в пустоту. Рука Эверарда, его жесткие сейчас, сильные пальцы не отпускали. Демьен удивлялся, что нечто в нем еще способно думать о таких вещах, как нежелательное внимание прохожих, возвращение дяди… Ведь он одной ногой уже шагнул за грань.

– Теперь мы будем счастливы?.. – прошептал он тихо.

Эверард уткнулся губами ему в макушку, и от его дыхания по телу прошла дрожь. Демьену казалось, что любовник окутывает его со всех сторон.

Вдалеке показались Джулия, Фернандо и Марго. Демьен неохотно отодвинулся.

– Любовь не может приносить страданий, – услышал он задумчивый голос Эверарда. – Сама по себе она прекрасна. Пока человек не растрачивает ее в безумной ревности и желании полностью завладеть объектом своей любви…

Демьен понял, о чем тот говорит, и почему-то обиделся.

– Я люблю тебя, – улыбнувшись, Эверард потрепал его по щеке и достал из кармана телефон. – Ты хоть немного рад, что мы приехали сюда? – спросил он, набирая номер.

– Не знаю… Всё как-то не так, как я представлял. Хотелось бы больше времени проводить с тобой наедине… – прошептал он, подпирая голову ладонью.

– А может, наоборот? Вдали от меня? И тогда всё было бы как надо? – произнес Эверард, и не успел Демьен удивиться и отреагировать, как тот уже разговаривал с кем-то по телефону:

– Не разбудил? Эта разница во времени…

Демьен напряженно слушал его изменившиеся интонации.

– Забавно… Значит, Джеки сама написать реферат не может? – Эверард мягко засмеялся, и Демьен расстроился еще сильнее, когда понял, с кем тот говорит. Эверард был прав, с этой ревностью надо было что-то делать, она отравляла жизнь… Но пока он не мог с ней справиться, не мог...

К столику подошли дядя, Марго и Джулия. Демьен сделал вид, что ему весело, Эверард смеялся в трубку, с виду – всё в полном порядке.

– Как подъем? – спросил тот, закончив разговор.

– Удивительно! – зеленые глаза Джулии мечтательно горели. – У меня просто перехватило дыхание от красоты. Вы оба обязательно должны это видеть! Под ногами – изгибы побережья, над головой – небо глубокого синего цвета и вершины гор. А между морем и горами – город, дворцы, музеи! Божественно!

Пряча глаза, Демьен с тоской смотрел, как светится обожанием лицо Эверарда, когда тот слушает рассказ жены.

_«А может… Вдали от меня… всё было бы как надо?..»_

«Нет! – забывшись, Демьен мотнул головой, и челка упала на лицо. – Нет. Вдали можно и умереть…»

 

На плече Эверарда всё же остался след от его зубов. Но Джулия сказала, что это она. А Марго и Фернандо даже не усомнились. Никому и в голову не пришло бы…

В тот вечер они выбрались на побережье за городом. Небольшой частный пляж, спрятанный в скалах, стройные пальмы, кустарники и множество цветов.

Зажмурившись от странного и такого редкого в последнее время спокойного блаженства, Демьен лежал в шезлонге и смотрел, как морские волны лижут берег. Неподалеку Эверард, Фернандо и Марго играли в карты, и он слышал их разговор. Обсуждали сексуальную зависимость итальянцев.

– Это реальная болезнь! – пыталась убедить собеседника Марго. – Начинают они с того, что по нескольку раз в день занимаются самоудовлетворением…

Демьен заинтересованно прислушался.

– А секс по телефону, это же просто мания! – вторил ей Фернандо.

– Откуда такая осведомленность? – засмеялся Эверард. Демьен усмехнулся. В этот момент Джулия, сидевшая на большом камне у самой кромки воды, сняла бюстгальтер и подставила тело соленым брызгам и заходящему солнцу. Демьен замер: с такого расстояния он видел только очертания ее смуглого, сексуального, гибкого, как у кошки, тела, но не мог оторвать взгляд.

Повисла тишина, он оглянулся. Все, как завороженные, тоже смотрели на женщину: Марго – недовольно и с завистью, Фернандо – удивленно, а Эверард – загадочно улыбаясь и явно наслаждаясь ситуацией и красотой жены.

Демьен вздохнул и вернул взгляд к морю, Джулия уже входила в воду, и волны ласкали ее бедра.

– Гхм… С недавних пор итальянцы дошли до последней стадии своего заболевания, – чтобы как-то сгладить неловкое молчание, Фернандо продолжил прерванный разговор. – Секс с инвалидами и детьми!

– Как интересно… – отстраненно ответил Эверард, и Демьен вновь не смог сдержать улыбку.

– Это правда! – уверяла его поэтесса.

– Я только не пойму, откуда вам это известно.

– Ну-у-у… – замялась Марго. – Это же всем известный факт!

– Кому всем? – Эверард усмехнулся, и Марго замолчала, не в силах найти доказательств.

Демьен наблюдал, как плавает Джулия, и, отчасти завидуя ее смелости, представлял себя на ее месте. Вот он входит обнаженный в воду и оглядывается через плечо на любовника. Вода бурлит у его ног, волны вздымаются, то скрывая, то открывая на миг его обнаженную попку, ладные белые ягодицы. А Эверард смотрит на него, не в силах скрыть желание…

От воображаемых картин он не заметил, как с губ сорвался легкий стон, и как напрягся член. Демьен испуганно затих, но было уже поздно. Все молча смотрели на него. Точнее на его эрекцию.

– Демьен уже засматривается на чужих жен, – укоризненно-шутливым тоном произнес дядя Фернандо.

Демьен вспыхнул и прижал колени к груди. Фернандо не имел права так говорить о нем! Вообще не имел на него права… Демьена трясло еще и оттого, что слова дяди вызвали в нем жгучий стыд, какого он давно не испытывал. Проклятье!

– И что же итальянские психологи? – задумчиво произнес Эверард, и Демьен понял по направлению его голоса, что тот всё еще смотрит на него.

– Интересно, как здесь лечат сексуально зависимых людей…

Демьен напрягся: уж не удумал ли тот, что у него сексуальная зависимость?!

– Насколько я слышала, – тоном авторитетного специалиста произнесла Марго. – Длительным воздержанием. До девяноста дней! И психологическими тренингами.

Демьен онемел. Внутри всё оборвалось от гадкого предчувствия. Надо было срочно переубедить Эверарда!

– А правда, что итальянцы обожают мороженое? – запыхавшись, спросила подбежавшая Джулия, мокрая и обнаженная.

– Это правда! – стараясь не смотреть на ее грудь, и оттого еще более смешная Марго тут же забыла, о чем они говорили до сих пор. – Мороженое и пасту!

 

– Думаешь, у меня и правда сексуальная зависимость? – Демьен сидел на кровати и, грызя ногти, наблюдал, как Джулия пакует чемоданы. Она удивленно посмотрела на него.

– С чего ты взял?

– Ты не слышала вчерашний разговор… Марго завела тему про сексуальную зависимость итальянцев. Я даже не знаю с чего… А вдруг Эверард решит меня лечить?

– Марго – глупая курица, только и знает, что кудахтать, – Джулия засмеялась и посмотрела на него с улыбкой. – Не думаю, что она пыталась на что-то намекнуть. Это слишком тонко для ее ума… А Фернандо уже становится на нее похож, или это просто старческий маразм.

Они оба фыркнули со смеху.

– Так что забудь об этом разговоре. Поверь мне, Эверард не придал ему никакого значения.

– Зачем он тогда спрашивал про лечение?

– Может, сам решил подлечиться?

Они снова засмеялись, и Джулия вытянулась рядом на кровати.

– Не дай бог! – со смехом произнес Демьен. Испытывая к Джулии прилив нежности, он еле сдерживался, чтобы не обнять ее. Он и не думал, что когда-нибудь они станут друзьями.

– А было время, Эверард действительно страдал от зависимости, и сексуальной в том числе. Но я об этом только потом узнала из его рассказов. Это было, когда мы расстались…

– Вы расстались из-за того, что он изменял?

– Нет, – Джулия отмахнулась. – Мы расстались, потому что не могли друг без друга. И вместе не могли… Мы обручились, и я уехала на другой конец страны. Эверард пустился во все тяжкие… – Джулия, улыбаясь, посмотрела на Демьена.

– У вас было… как у нас с ним? – тот опустил глаза.

– По-другому, – она посмотрела в окно. – Но безумства хватало…

– И как вы с этим справились?

– Мы не справились – мы расстались, – засмеялась она. – На целых девять лет. А потом уже всё было иначе. Наверное, потому что много пережили и поумнели. Да и судьба решила за нас: когда я вернулась в Нью-Йорк, то практически сразу забеременела.

– Мне так приятно, что я могу с тобой поговорить, – Демьен улыбнулся. – А то иногда кажется, что я задыхаюсь…

– Наверное, потому что, когда любишь – это всегда радостно и больно одновременно, – мягко произнесла Джулия. – Потому что у любви нет морали. Любовь либо есть, либо её нет. И не каждому дано выдержать её испытания. Пережить бурю ненависти, ревности и сомнения… И всё равно она прекрасна.

 


	26. Chapter 26

## Часть V

### 1

 

– Это моя игра, приятель!.. – услышал Демьен знакомый голос, войдя в кабинет внушительных размеров. У высоких тонированных окон ходил Эверард, с кем-то разговаривая по телефону. – Вот так-то лучше… Не забывайся, иначе у тебя будут проблемы.

Эверард оглянулся, глядя на него, и на миг его взгляд потеплел.

Демьен присел в одно из кресел у стены. От мелькнувшего в глазах любовника обещания сердце взволнованно забилось. Проведя рукой по штанине, он проверил на месте ли содержимое кармана.

После возвращения из Италии его жизнь понеслась круговертью. Впрочем, она и до этого не отличалась особым спокойствием. Рядом с Эверардом было сложно сохранить хоть какое-то подобие размеренности. Всё кружилось и неслось в бешеном водовороте, дни перетекали в ночь, а приступы ревности и тоски сменялись сладостным безумием.

Как его жизнь разделилась на два периода – до и после встречи с Эверардом, так и его время теперь делилось на те упоительные мгновения, что он мог провести рядом с любовником, и на бесконечную пытку без него.

Мелодия их страсти, казалось, ускорила темп. Или же детство закончилось, и  время понеслось быстрее? Но дело было даже не в скоротечности событий, а в их насыщенности и яркой окраске.

Райан показывала Эверарду какие-то голограммы прямо на его огромном рабочем столе, и тот, не прекращая наездов на кого-то по телефону, жестами давал ей указания.

– В пять у меня! – закончил он.

– В одиннадцать селекторное совещание, – напомнила секретарь.

– Хорошо, Райан. Ступай.

– Да… – замялась женщина. – Такехико Кобаяси уже прибыл, ждет за дверью. Пригласить его?

Демьен настороженно впился взглядом в лицо Эверарда. Когда Райан провожала его в кабинет, он обратил внимание на сидящего в приемной молодого человека. Тот был одет в деловой костюм и держался собранно, но ни бесстрастное выражение лица, ни строгость осанки не могли скрыть его необычную азиатскую красоту.

– Привет, малыш, – как только секретарь скрылась за дверью, Эверард подошел к Демьену и, вытянув из кресла, привлек к себе, обнимая. – Подождешь в соседней комнате?

Демьен сильнее ухватился за мужчину. От чувственного голоса и запаха его тела, едва уловимого сквозь терпкий аромат одеколона, по венам побежали искры желания. Он облизнул губы.

– Долго ждать? Я уже соскучился по тебе… – выдохнул он ему в плечо, сжимая в предвкушении складки его одежды, как если бы впивался пальцами ему в спину, притягивая к себе во время секса. Не хотелось отпускать, не хотелось, чтобы его любимый и такой драгоценный Эверард уделял время еще кому-то, кроме него.

– Иди в комнату, я скоро подойду. Развлеки себя там чем-нибудь, – Эверард оторвал его от себя и, подмигнув, подтолкнул к боковой двери. За ней находилось потайное помещение, где Эверард иногда отдыхал и… не только отдыхал. С чувством легкого стыда и тайной удовлетворенности, Демьен вспомнил свой прошлый визит в его офис.

Закрыв за собой дверь, он приник к ней ухом, пытаясь хоть что-то услышать (мысли о молодом японце не давали покоя, Демьену не нравилось, что рядом с Эверардом появлялись какие-то новые люди… мужчины… красивые мужчины!), но ни один звук из кабинета не проникал сюда. Проклятая изоляция!

Переминаясь с ноги на ногу, Демьен оглядывал стоящую посреди комнаты кровать. Как же он ревновал и как сильно боялся потерять своего любимого. Хотелось приковать к себе его внимание любыми средствами. Чтобы Эверард смотрел только на него, так же… как он видит только Эверарда… Демьен вытащил из кармана свой сюрприз, но так и не решившись выполнить задуманное, положил обратно.

Зародившееся от прикосновений Эверарда возбуждение волнами блуждало под кожей. Одни лишь воспоминания о бесчисленных прикосновениях его губ и рук бросали в тягучее, невменяемое состояние. Прислушиваясь к ощущениям, Демьен прикоснулся пальцами к губам, нырнул другой рукой под майку и сжал левый сосок. Член отреагировал мгновенно. Демьен вздохнул. Даже ожидание Эверарда возбуждало его…

Неожиданно дверь за спиной открылась, и Демьен, не успев среагировать, выпал прямо любовнику в руки.

– Снова подслушивал?

– Я ничего не слышал, – запротестовал он робко, не видя, как лучатся теплом и иронией глаза Эверарда, но чувствуя ласковые руки, бархатом скользящие под майкой, поглаживающие его ширинку. Демьен выгнулся, закидывая руки ему за голову и прижимаясь ягодицами к его паху. Эверард приподнял его за бедра и скользнул напряженным членом по попке. Демьен почувствовал, как мгновенно накаляется тело и рвется дыхание, захотелось поскорее выскочить из одежды. Мир сжался до размера этой комнаты, до размеров их сладкой тайны.

Эверард заметил, как нетерпеливо дрожит Демьен, и подтолкнул его к кровати.

– Что это у тебя? – стягивая с него джинсы, Эверард поддел пальцем торчащий из кармана краешек черной лайкры и с удивлением вытащил длинные черные чулки. – Демьен, с кого ты их снял?

– Ни с кого, это мои…

– Вот как… – усмехнулся Эверард. Демьен притих, лежа перед ним совсем обнаженным и кусая губы. Пухлые соблазнительные губы.

Эверард ласкал его взглядом, растягивая в руках тонкую черную лайкру, и Демьен подрагивал, едва заметно изгибаясь, словно он прикасался к нему рукой.

Совещание должно было начаться совсем скоро, но так хотелось растянуть удовольствие.

– Я хотел надеть их для тебя… – опустив глаза, выдохнул Демьен.

– Так надевай…

Демьен заметил усмешку Эверарда и, краснея, потянулся за чулками, но тот отвел руку, словно дразня его. Демьен упал обратно на постель, тяжело дыша и не зная, что думать.

– Ты и лобок побрил, – взгляд Эверарда гипнотизировал, обжигал, ввергал в трепет.

– Тебе не нравится? – Демьен попытался улыбнуться, но губы напряженно дрогнули.

– Я этого не говорил, – расстегнув рубашку, Эверард притянул его к себе.

Демьен сходил с ума от всех манипуляций, что Эверард делал с его телом. Не выпуская чулки из рук, тот скользнул поцелуями по внутренней стороне бедра. Демьен чувствовал, как лайкра скользит по коже вслед за языком, как губы в итоге приникают к промежности и ласкают поджавшиеся яички и нежный анус. Демьен выгнулся, сжимая ладонью свой истекающий каплями член, и тут же почувствовал, как любовник ласкает языком головку, задевая его пальцы.

Желание, чтобы Эверард взял в рот его член, сжигало. Запустив пальцы ему в волосы, Демьен прижал его к себе и громко застонал, как только тот заглотил его орган целиком. Забыв себя, Демьен изгибался и стонал, чувствуя, как горячий сильный рот, мягко сжимает и скользит по члену.

Легкое и опьяняющее поначалу ощущение налилось соком, стало ярким, острым, напряженным. Демьен почувствовал, как нагрелась под ним простыня. Он сжал анус и подался бедрами вперед, уже готовый кончить, как вдруг Эверард отстранился.

– Ну-у-у!.. – разочарованно выдохнул Демьен, пытаясь вернуть его обратно, но руки лишь вслепую прошлись по воздуху. Тяжело дыша, он открыл глаза, Эверард загадочно смотрел на него, теребя чулки в руках.

– Так что, наденешь? Давай, я помогу тебе.

Чувствуя, как любовник нежно поглаживает его ноги, мягко захватывает и щекочет ступни, витиевато ведет пальцами по внутренней стороне голени и бедра, безошибочно угадывая самые чувствительные точки, Демьен в истоме отвел голову вбок. Его грудь тяжело вздымалась, казалось, что сердце стучит в ушах. Лайкра обтягивала ноги непривычным новым ощущением, прижатый к животу член сочился смазкой. Как только ладонь Эверарда прошлась по широкой кружевной резинке и ласкающе скользнула между ягодиц, Демьен схватил его за руку и нетерпеливо втиснул в себя пальцы.

– Тебе идет… – Эверард отвлекся на любрикант и, придвинув Демьена за бедра, хорошенько смазал и растянул его анус.

Задышав чаще, Демьен прижал колени к груди. Его голубые глаза лихорадочно поблескивали из-под неровных черных прядок челки, руки хаотично и словно не слушаясь касались лица, плеч и рук Эверарда. Он поймал губами его пальцы, и Демьен взволнованно застонал.

В чулках он выглядел особенно хрупко.

– Похоже, что на тебя ни надень, ты всё равно будешь самой невинностью, – улыбнулся Эверард, склоняясь над ним. – Не хочешь посмотреть на себя?.. – хрипло шепнул он и тут же вошел, лишая выбора.

Вскрикнув, Демьен зажмурился, неловко мотнул головой, мгновенно проваливаясь в горячую лихорадку, в острые ощущения. Большой член любовника вошел в него резко, сразу, на всю длину и продолжил двигаться, не уменьшая амплитуды.

Демьен мгновенно взмок, цепляясь за Эверарда, прижимая к себе за бедра еще сильнее, насаживаясь на член, кидая себя на жгучее наслаждение. Эверард что-то шептал ему, целуя, не останавливаясь, сводя с ума своими движениями, своим телом. Но Демьен не слышал, лишаясь, как бывало не раз, в минуты острого удовольствия то ли слуха, то ли еще чего-то… Запертый их телами его член, пульсировал, скользил по животу любовника.

– Мистер Линт… селекторное совещание, – прозвучал голос Райан по внутренней связи. –  Хьюз и Мёрфи – в Детройте, Митчелл – в Лос-Анджелесе, Чедвик и Вудворд – в Лондоне, Каллизен – в Берлине, Кидо – в Токио, Кабрал – в Боготе... Все на связи. Ждем вас.

Демьен на секунду оторопел, но как только Эверард немного отстранился, вцепился в него руками и ногами. – Нет-нет-нет!!! Не останавливайся! Только не сейчас! Прошу тебя!!!

Приподнявшись на руках, Эверардс улыбкой наблюдал, как Демьен, прижатый к кровати весом его тела, всё равно изгибается и пытается двигаться, насаживаясь на его член, сжимая его мышцами, словно рукой. Такой пылкий мальчик, нервный и подрагивающий, с покрытым испариной лицом и мокрой челкой, с подрагивающими ресницами и лихорадочным дыханием.

– Если бы ты знал, каких важных людей ты заставляешь ждать меня… – Эверард наклонился и жадно поцеловал его, глубоко и ритмично входя и лаская член рукой. Лицо Демьена исказилось, он выгнулся, дергаясь всем телом, не контролируя резкие движения бедер. Почувствовав, как и без того узкий анус сжался еще сильнее, как сокращаются волнами мышцы, Эверард в упоении закрыл глаза, не прерывая поцелуя, ловя губами все вскрики и стоны.

Сперма изливалась на их животы, Демьен кончал и кончал, горячо, жадно, переполненный счастьем...

Осторожно вынув член, Эверард несколькими точными движениями довел себя до оргазма. Когда сперма излилась на живот и между раздвинутых ног Демьена, тот вздохнул и задрожал, словно готов был вновь кончить.

– Меня ждут, – Эверард поцеловал его влажные губы и веки, мимоходом вдыхая его запах. – Спасибо… за сюрприз, – усмехнулся он и скрылся в ванной.

Демьен с наслаждением вытянул ноги, отдаваясь навалившейся усталости. Не хотелось шевелить ни одной мышцей. «Интересно, кто будет менять постельное белье, – думал он, прислушиваясь к звукам в ванной. – Не Райан же?!» Мысли с секретаря перешли на ожидавших Эверарда людей, а потом и на молодого японца. Демьен помрачнел.

– Будешь спать? – спросил Эверард, переодевшись.

– Я подожду тебя тут.

– Сегодня буду занят до самой ночи, так что ты тут с ума сойдешь от скуки. Лучше езжай домой… Я настрою голо-экран так, что тебя не будет видно, можешь спокойно уйти, когда захочешь… Спасибо, что зашел.

– Эверард, ты будешь занят до ночи… с тем японцем? – чувствуя, как кровь отхлынула от головы, но не в силах ничего с собой поделать, Демьен закусил губу. Брови Эверарда удивленно поползли вверх.

– Просто удивительно, как ты меня еще к предметам интерьера не ревнуешь, – рассмеялся он. – Это новый стажер на должность моего личного секретаря. Очень талантливый и способный молодой человек.

От услышанного у Демьена всё в груди оборвалось. – А Райан?..

– Райан… – Эверард вздохнул и присел на край постели. – Райан решила наладить личную жизнь и уходит от меня… А я не имею права ее держать, хотя совсем не хочу ее терять. Сейчас она должна натаскать Такехико, а это может занять не один месяц.

– Ты же говорил, что от тебя не уходят так просто, что Райан слишком много знает! – Демьен волновался всё сильнее. Нет, не из-за Райан, хотя он привык к ней, а из-за того, что у Эверарда теперь будет… такой секретарь!

– Ты берешь на себя труд беспокоиться о слишком многих вещах, – тот поцеловал его и поднялся. – Это уже моя забота.


	27. Chapter 27

### 2

 

Демьен мыл руки и рассматривал себя в зеркале мужского туалета. Модная одежда, мокрые от геля и пота волосы, возбужденно расширенные от алкоголя зрачки и уставшее бледное лицо. Этот вечер, как и многие другие, он проводил с друзьями в одном из многочисленных клубов Нью-Йорка. Рядом, умываясь, фыркал Девин.

– Пойдем. Сандра уже, наверное, ждет...

– Постой, – приятель подождал, пока мужчина у писсуара отлил и вышел. – Хочешь попробовать? – в протянутой ладони Девина лежала таблетка, мерцающая то ли изумрудным, то ли сиреневым цветом.

– Что это?

– Это ваша доля счастья на этот безумный вечер, молодой человек, – Девин скопировал преподавателя по актерскому мастерству, и они оба заржали.

– Не, серьезно, что это? – Демьен рассматривал таблетку неправильной формы. Лежа на ладони, она казалась почти живой, словно точка, замершая перед взрывом и уже готовая развернуться в плоскость. В ней было нечто… знакомое. Он был почти уверен, что это творение Эверарда: только он мог создать что-то настолько пленительное и опасное.

– Что… в ней?

– Да хрен его знает, не химик я, – Девин проглотил свою порцию и запил водой из-под крана. – Но башню срывает нахрен… Глотай, и всё.

– Цветная таблетка… – прошептал Демьен, вспомнив рассказ Эверарда, и засмеялся.

– Что?

– Ничего, – мысли о любовнике воодушевляли, хотелось быть с ним даже здесь, даже так… Он проглотил таблетку и запил водой.

Уже через пятнадцать минут в зале Демьен почувствовал, как с ним происходит что-то необычное. Мир преобразился. Этот клуб, музыка, люди, прикосновения, слова – всё вызывало в нем дикую эйфорию! Это была бомба!

Сандра и Девин посмеивались, глядя на него, и о чем-то весело перешептывались. Демьен тоже смеялся, испытывая к ним нежнейшую и трепетную любовь. Сейчас у него, скорее всего, было такое же счастливое выражение лица.

На танц-поле, за столиками, у барной стойки, среди шатающихся тут и там людей – везде были его друзья, его братья! В груди растекалось чувство счастья и всеобщей любви… Таким свободным и всемогущим он не ощущал себя никогда! Демьен запрокинул голову, прикрыв глаза. На губах маячила блаженная улыбка.

– Что это?! – перекрикивая музыку, спросил он Сандру.

– Это кайф!!! – засмеялась та, уронив голову ему на плечо.

– Я знаю!!! – он тоже смеялся, поражаясь, что мог раньше из-за чего-то грустить и даже плакать. Сейчас мысли об Эверарде накрывали его волнами бесконечного счастья, истомы, любви, благодарности за всё. Он был самым счастливым человеком на свете!!! Он любил Эверарда!.. И они были вместе!

– Как он назвал эти таблетки?!

– Кто «он»? – удивилась Сандра.

Поняв, что чуть не проболтался, Демьен захохотал.

– Ну, Он, – Демьен показал глазами вверх. – Тот, кто их создал.

– А-а-а… «Viper Spice»! – крикнула Сандра ему на ухо. – Это еще не всё, на что они способны! Вот увидишь! – она озорно ему подмигнула и вытащила на танц-пол.

Музыка сводила его с ума! Демьен танцевал, улыбался, без устали и смущения общался со всеми вокруг.

Мимо проплыл незнакомый парень с косяком. Демьен, смеясь, обнял его, хлопая по плечу. – Ну, ты даешь!.. Ты зрачки свои видел? Просто стекляшки!

Парень смущенно улыбнулся в ответ и протянул ему косячок. Демьен затянулся.

– А кто это? Ты его знаешь?! – спросила Сандра, удивленно наблюдавшая всю эту сцену, когда незнакомец удалился.

– Конечно! – засмеялся Демьен, хотя видел парня первый раз в жизни. Но сейчас все казались ему друзьями. Время летело совершенно незаметно, кадры сменялись так быстро, что становилось жутковато.

Еще два коктейля – и его затошнило. Но даже рыгая в туалете, он не испытывал никакого отвращения и не переставал улыбаться.

Потом они гуляли по ночному городу, махали ожидавшим клиентов таксистам, улыбались и здоровались с прохожими, дали денег какому-то мужику на пиво.

Когда Сандра взяла Демьена за руку, он поразился новым, нереальным ощущениям. Кожа казалась сплошной эрогенной зоной. От соприкосновения их рук по телу разошлись сладчайшие волны желания. Мгновенно захотелось заняться сексом. И, похоже, не ему одному…

Смеясь, они втроем забежали в незнакомый подъезд и поднялись на лифте на верхний этаж. Наркотик всё так же держал их в состоянии эйфории, к которой теперь примешивалось дикое сексуальное желание. Улыбаясь, они смотрели друг на друга, колеблясь. Вдруг Сандра притянула их обоих к себе, и все они принялись целоваться по очереди и одновременно, хихикая и обнимаясь. Руки скользили под одеждой, как змеи. Демьен уже не разбирал, кто к нему прикасался – Сандра или Девин – ему было всё равно. Тело пронизывала сладкая дрожь, как с Эверардом.

Эверард!..

Демьен застонал, падая в темный водоворот воспоминаний. Эверард пронизывал его всего тонкими нитями блаженства. Как он хотел сейчас быть с ним!..

– Эй, ты чего? Начало попускать? – спросил Девин, заметив, как он отстранился. – Давайте еще по половинке закинемся!

– А который час?

– Почти два… – Сандра с трудом разглядела цифры на мобильном. Демьен поражено присвистнул.

– Что? Предки?

– Да, мне надо идти...

– Ты главное не пались, – посоветовал Девин, усаживая его в такси. – А то в прошлый раз родители позвонили, сказали, чтобы я быстрее домой шел. Потом я помню папин кулак, летящий мне в глаз, и всё. Но потом, вроде, всё нормально было.

Смех смёл Демьена на сиденье, то, как Девин рассказывал об этом, рассмешило всех. Демьен представил, что так же с ним поступит Эверард, и начал смеяться еще сильнее. Почему-то такое развитие событий казалось сейчас безумно смешным.

Такси поднялось в воздух. Всё еще улыбаясь, Демьен проверил мобильный, но даже то, что никто ему не звонил, не огорчало.

Сейчас, когда закончились каникулы, он понял, насколько сильно занятия в театральной школе заполняют его время. Время без Эверарда. Они хоть немного отвлекали, позволяли не думать, не ждать постоянно, не оборачиваться в надежде, что любовник идет позади него, не проверять ежеминутно пропущенные звонки, не высматривать знакомую фигуру в толпе.

Как было упоительно в Италии – сейчас он это оценил – находиться рядом с Эверардом двадцать четыре часа в сутки. Теперь тот постоянно работал, а сам Демьен пропадал на занятиях и прожигал время с друзьями, то время, которое невозможно было заполнить Эверардом или хотя бы его тенью.

Иногда, приползая домой пьяным в сопровождении Сандры и Девина, он даже радовался, что не натыкается в квартире на любовника. Но это было скорее исключением из правил. Обычно же он воображал, как приходит домой, и Эверард уже ждет его…

Однако мечты оставались мечтами.

Демьен заскочил в квартиру, включил музыку на полную громкость и, танцуя, как ненормальный, скинул с себя туфли и одежду. Энергия разрывала его на части, казалось, что как только он остановится, то просто взорвется от бушующего внутри напряжения. Хотелось позвонить Эверарду и поболтать с ним обо всем! Но остатки благоразумия останавливали его: не стоило напоминать о себе в столь поздний час, да еще и в таком состоянии. Демьен не мог сидеть на месте. Бегая в распахнутом халате по квартире, он успел принять душ и несколько раз включить и выключить телевизор.

Пробегая по коридору в сотый раз, он заметил слабый свет из-под двери одной из комнат. Первой мыслью было: показалось! Ведь они с Эверардом пока не придумали, что будет в этой комнате. Обычно она была заперта, и Демьен давно в нее не заходил: покрашенные стены, наливной мерцающий пол и окно – в общем, ничего интересного.

Немного побаиваясь, он приоткрыл дверь и тут же закрыл, нервно смеясь. Видимо, «змеиная пряность» помимо чувства нереальной приподнятости и возбуждения вызывала галлюцинации. Это явно был глюк!

Чтобы проверить свою догадку, он снова заглянул в комнату – ничего не изменилось. Эверард всё так же лежал в кожаной качеле, наподобие той, что Демьен видел в садо-мазо клубе Маделейн, и, покачиваясь, читал книгу. Точнее уже не читал, а пристально смотрел на него.

Демьен шумно вдохнул, испытав прилив одновременно робости и радости. Он решил держаться серьезно, но тут же вспомнил наставления Девина и рассказ про летящий в глаз кулак, и не смог сдержать приступ хохота.

Взгляд Эверарда стал ироничным, но он всё так же молчал и явно не разделял его веселья.

– П-прости… Я очень рад тебя видеть!.. – давясь смехом, сказал Демьен.

– Иди сюда, – спокойно произнес тот.

Демьен приблизился, странное молчание любовника прогнало неуемную приподнятость, но обнажило сексуальное желание. Придерживая полы шелкового халата, Демьен сел на него верхом. Качеля немного прогнулась под их весом.

– А она выдержит? – он с любопытством осмотрел крепления, ведущие к потолку. Теперь в этой комнате было много чего… интересного. Скамейки, станки, колодки, кожаные подушки, полки с разнообразным инвентарем, совсем как в клубе Маделейн.

– Зачем всё это?

– Ты знаешь зачем, – произнес Эверард, глядя на него строго и задумчиво, словно размышляя, что с ним делать, и ласкающим движением проник под халат, прошелся руками по груди. Пальцы сжали и прокрутили соски. Демьен застонал, запрокинув голову, каждое прикосновение было взрывом наслаждения, мерцающей рябью по коже. Член требовательно уткнулся Эверарду в живот.

Его руки переместились на поясницу. Эверард приподнял ладонями его попку, сжимая и разводя в стороны ягодицы. Демьен изогнулся, облизывая губы.

Эверард притянул его к себе и вобрал в рот нежный возбужденный член. Демьен застонал, крепче ухватившись за натянутые под их весом кожаные ремни качели, и подался вперед. Ощущения были такими острыми, пьянящими, накрывающими с головой, что ему казалось, будто он кончит сразу, уже сейчас… Он изогнулся с громким стоном, и Эверард, схватив его за бедра, быстро отвлек от себя.

Поймав пальцами за подбородок, он развернул к себе его лицо и строго глянул в глаза. – Кто и зачем дал тебе афродизиак?

Демьен смотрел непонимающе.

– Что ты принимал?

– Ничего, – хихикнув, ответил он.

– Понятно… разговаривать тут сегодня не с кем… – Эверард развел его ягодицы и медленно натянул на свой член.

– А-а!.. Я тоже… тебя люблю, – выдохнул со стоном Демьен и рассмеялся. Как ни странно, сейчас слова любовника совершенно не задевали и не обижали его.

– Какой же ты глупый… – произнес Эверард, не переставая двигаться. Демьен всхлипнул, сжимая его в глубине себя. Жгучие, сводящие с ума ощущения засасывали с головой. Бедра двигались, словно в танце. Он напряжено зажмурился, и знакомая сладостная пульсация прошла по анусу и члену. Волна пришла откуда-то снизу, изнутри, и, задыхаясь от оргазма, Демьен излился любовнику на живот, даже не притронувшись к себе…

– Ты стал слишком быстро кончать, – голос Эверарда звучал холодно и отстраненно. Всё еще держась за крепления, Демьен сфокусировал на нем глаза. Любовник, казалось, даже не запыхался, и если бы не слегка вздымающаяся грудь и не член, колом стоящий в его заднице, можно было бы сказать, что Эверард совершенно спокоен. Он подтолкнул его, заставляя слезть с себя.

– Что случилось? – растерянно произнес Демьен и поднялся на ноги, чуть было не запутавшись в кожаных ремнях и полах собственного халата.

Эверард тоже поднялся. – Раздевайся, – не дожидаясь, он сам смахнул шелк с его плеч. Не понимая, что происходит, Демьен обвил руками его шею. Взгляд Эверарда на мгновение потеплел и затуманился, мужчина приник к его полуоткрытым губам, поглаживая бока и ягодицы, снова бросая в омут желания.

– Ложись, – он показал на кожаное дно качели, где только что лежал сам. В его низком голосе было что-то одновременно искушающее и властное. Демьен вспомнил увиденное в садо-мазо клубе и испугался.

– Я боюсь… – следуя за руками любовника, он лег, чувствуя спиной, как горяча черная кожа, еще хранящая тепло Эверарда. – Что ты собираешься делать?.. – Демьен с волнением наблюдал, как тот, приподнимая его руки и ноги, закрепляет их в широких манжетах. Конструкция слегка покачивалась. Демьен испытывал непонятную смесь страха и возбуждения.

– Собираюсь учить тебя наслаждаться, – Эверард достал из кармана черный шнурок, и Демьен приподнял голову, наблюдая расширенными от ужаса глазами, как тот туго перевязывает его член и яички.

От изумления он сдавленно вскрикнул, сердце взбудоражено забилось в груди. Кровь толчками прибывала к члену, и не уходила назад. Выставленный напоказ и совершенно открытый сейчас анус испуганно сжимался. Нечто подобное – помесь страха, неизвестности, волнения, стыда и желания – он испытывал в их самую первую ночь…

– Не надо… – слабым голосом прошептал Демьен и тут же со стоном задохнулся, когда руки любовника размазали любрикант по его промежности. От малейших движений качеля двигалась, и он слегка сползал вниз по уже мокрой от его пота поверхности, еще больше открывая свой анус и возбуждаясь.

– Расслабься…

Демьен заметил в руках Эверарда фаллоимитатор, и задрожал от непонятного ужаса, когда тот проник в него. Довольно легко, надо сказать, проник.

– Холодный! – вскрикнул Демьен, но игрушка почти сразу нагрелась от его тела. – Он слишком большой… – жалобно простонал он.

– Он намного меньше моего, – усмехнулся Эверард и включил вибрацию. Демьен мотнул головой. Анус сжимался, обхватывая искусственный орган. Эверард вводил его толчками всё глубже, а потом внезапно вытащил и вошел сам, сразу на полную, притягивая его к себе вместе с качелью. Демьен закричал, дернулся и тут же вспомнил, что прикован к этой конструкции. Хотелось сжать в руке пульсирующий член, прикоснуться к любовнику, сорвать с него одежду. Невозможность сделать это и сковывающие движения ремни возбуждали еще сильнее. Он стонал в голос, метался, сжимал член внутри, так что искры из глаз летели, и, казалось, что вот-вот кончит…

Эверард вышел из него, и Демьен с удивлением почувствовал, как его накрыла теплая волна мягкого фантастического оргазма. Он засмеялся, что ему это удалось, несмотря на шнурок. Но что-то было не так, как обычно. Он посмотрел вниз. Красный от прилившей крови, набухший член пульсировал, уретра ритмично сжималась и приоткрывалась, но семяизвержения не было, как и настоящей разрядки. И уже через несколько мгновений вернулось то же самое невыносимое желание. Эверард наблюдал за ним с интересом.

– Что ж за дрянь ты принял? – усмехнулся он и смазал новый предмет любрикантом.

– Что это? – Демьен понял, что ночь будет долгой.

– Это надувная пробка с вибратором, – присев перед ним на табуретку, Эверард продемонстрировал конический предмет из черного латекса. – Не напрягайся.

Прикрыв глаза, Демьен ощутил новое проникновение, довольно приятное. Мышцы ануса сомкнулись в нижней, более узкой, части. И почти тут же Демьен охнул от неожиданного распирающего изнутри давления.

– Что… это?.. – дрожа, он приподнялся, насколько это было возможно. Эверард сжал грушу, и воздух хлынул в пробку, растягивая латекс. Демьен громко застонал, чувствуя, как его распирает изнутри и как краска заливает лицо. Влага сочилась из члена на живот. Эверард сжал грушу еще раз, и Демьен закричал, несколько секунд ничего не слыша и пытаясь привыкнуть к боли. Постепенно она схлынула, сменившись удушающим возбуждением. Член дернулся, выпуская еще несколько капель. Пробка вибрировала и сладко терлась о простату. Демьен метался и обливался потом. Еще одна порция воздуха, и он снова вскрикнул, слезы потекли по щекам.

Ему казалось невероятным, что боль, стыд и наслаждение смешиваются в такой пьянящий, восхитительный коктейль.

– Эве… рард… не делай… этого!.. – выдохнул он.

Эверард навис над ним и впился в губы, выпивая без остатка стоны, судорожное дыхание и просьбы. Внезапно в его кармане зазвонил телефон. – Какого… в такой час?

– Нет!.. Ты ведь не сделаешь этого?!.. –  вскрикнул Демьен и тут же изогнулся, захлебываясь стоном: Эверард увеличил вибро-режим и ушел в соседнюю комнату. В последний момент Демьен успел заметить, как расширены его зрачки, как черны и похожи на бездну глаза.

Корчась от невыносимого наслаждения, Демьен кричал, стонал и сползал всё ниже. Пару раз, забывшись, он дергал руками по направлению к члену и тут же вспоминал, что скован. Все усилия были тщетны: шнурок не давал кончить, качеля трепыхалась от судорожных подергиваний. Все чувства смешались, и сейчас ему сложно было понять, действует ли еще наркотик, или это Эверард довел его до такого состояния.

Несколько мучительных, одуряющих, долгих мгновений спустя он вынырнул из странного забытья и почувствовал, что тот уже спустил воздух из пробки и осторожно извлек ее. Краснея, Демьен ощутил слизистой холодный воздух. Насколько же он был растянут?!!

– Эверард?.. – жалобно простонал он. Почему-то сейчас, чувствуя бесконечную власть любовника над собой, он сомневался в своем праве о чем-то просить. Тот провел языком по контуру его растянутого ануса, пощекотал налившиеся кровью яички и член. Демьен застонал и изогнулся, чувствуя, как в него входят пальцы, но определить сейчас их количество не мог. Вдруг они вошли как-то слишком глубоко… Четыре?! Эверард ввел в него ладонь?!

– Нет!!! Не делай этого! – Демьен дернулся, силясь приподняться и посмотреть. Снаружи торчал только большой палец, остальные с легкостью проворачивались в нем. Слезы залили глаза. – Нет, Эверард!..

– Больно не должно быть... – взгляд Эверарда был внимательным, темным и жаждущим, пальцы осторожно и ласково исследовали нежную слизистую.

– Не надо… – всхлипывал Демьен. Что бы тот с ним ни делал, всё это было так сладостно, так возбуждающе, так сводило его с ума! Ему нравилось всё, что только могло прийти Эверарду в голову, и это было так… ужасно!

– Тебе приятно? Отвечай честно, – тот потер пальцами простату, и Демьен вскрикнул, анус сжался, перевязанный член дернулся.

– Да…

– Тебе больно? – Эверард вытащил руку и выдавил на нее еще немного смазки. Демьен замер. Сердце молотило в груди. Он уже догадывался, что тот собирается делать дальше.

– Тебе хоть немного больно? – Эверард приподнял его зад и осторожно стянул вниз, так что его попка теперь свисала с качели. Пальцы ласково скользили по промежности, и вместе с головокружением Демьена накрыла еще большая волна желания.

– Нет… не больно… – он сглотнул, тяжело дыша.

– Почему тогда ты плачешь? – улыбнулся Эверард и вновь засунул в него сразу четыре пальца, еще сильнее растягивая вход.

– Потому что я боюсь… что ты меня больше не будешь хотеть… таким! – Демьен покраснел и тут же сдавленно протяжно закричал: Эверард как-то изловчился и прибавил к четырем большой палец.

– А-а-а-а-а!!! – Демьен запрокинул голову, мелко дрожа и постанывая сквозь зубы. Как только в него вошел и большой палец, вся ладонь с легкостью скользнула внутрь, словно засасываемая его телом. Ощущения зашкаливали, он снова сжимался и кричал, настигнутый еще одним странным фантомным оргазмом без семяизвержения…

– Так чего ты боишься?.. Объясни, – спросил Эверард, когда он немного отдышался и пришел в себя. Рука всё еще была внутри.

– Я боюсь, что ты…

– Это я слышал, – перебил Эверард, плавно двигая ладонью. Его глаза… они были такими… Член Демьена дергался от одного лишь взгляда.

– С чего вдруг я перестану тебя хотеть?

– Потому что… – Демьен покраснел до корней волос и проговорил, выстанывая, с трудом подбирая слова:

– Я теперь растянутый… тебе не будет со мной хорошо…

Эверард засмеялся.

– Демьен, уж от тебя я такой глупости никак не ожидал, – его взгляд стал мягким и одновременно насмешливым. – Ты уже, можно сказать, специалист по анальному сексу. У тебя такие натренированные мышцы!..

– Да, но ты никогда… не делал со мной… такого…

– Малыш, я такого еще ни с кем не делал, – голос ласкал не хуже руки, Демьен изогнулся, снова испытывая странное воодушевление и приближение новой волны. Новость, что его любимый Эверард, такой опытный и искусный во всем, что-то попробовал с ним в первый раз, была неимоверно приятной.

– А тебе… нравится? – рука мягко двигалась внутри, сводя с ума, вышибая дух. – Делать это?..

– Да, малыш… – грудь Эверарда вздымалась, темные глаза были затуманены желанием и страстью. – Ты внутри такой нежный, горячий, бархатный, так сжимаешь мою руку, что, кажется, от одного этого я могу кончить… Владеть тобой вот так, безраздельно, чувствовать, что ты весь принадлежишь мне… И я могу сделать с тобой, что угодно… Это сводит с ума.

Демьен задышал чаще, оглушенный словами и наслаждением. Второй рукой Эверард потянул кончик ремешка, и хитрый узел развязался. Демьен закричал, выплескиваясь, кончая. Слезы вновь струились по щекам.

– Спасибо!.. О боже, спасибо!.. – стонал он, захлебываясь восторгом.

– Ты кого благодарил: меня или Бога? –  хитро улыбаясь, спросил Эверард, когда отзвучали последние стоны, и Демьен расслабился.

– Тебя… И Бога за то, что мы встретились.

– Ты уверен, что это был Бог? – Эверард отстегнул застежки на манжетах и взял его на руки. – На твоем месте я не был бы так убежден.

– О да! Бог бы не позволил, чтобы ты со мной такое делал! – расслабленно фыркнул Демьен, крепко держась за его шею.

– Я хочу посмотреть… – сконфуженно прошептал он, когда они были в ванной.

Эверард достал небольшое зеркало и расположил его между его раздвинутых бедер. В нем Демьен увидел отражение растянутого ануса, с вывернутыми наружу нежными розовыми стенками. Почему-то это зрелище возбуждало… Он сглотнул. Эверард наблюдал за ним и страстно целовал шею и скулу, раздвигая пальцами его ягодицы.

– Тебя это заводит?.. – спросил Демьен сдержанным шепотом.

– Да… – Эверард прильнул к его губам, вторгаясь в рот языком. В черных, как мрак, глазах невозможно было рассмотреть зрачки.

– Возьми меня!.. – прошептал Демьен.

– Плевать на душ? – усмехнувшись, Эверард сильнее сжал его в объятиях.

– Плевать… на всё.

– Не волнуйся ни о чем. Я покажу тебе упражнения, которые снова сделают твою дырочку девственно узкой, – прошептал Эверард, неся его на руках в спальню. – Почти…

– Хорошо, – Демьен чувствовал себя до странного счастливым.

– Покажи мне себя еще раз, – велел Эверард, положив его на постель. Демьен, заливаясь краской, подтянул колени к груди и раздвинул ноги, скользя по смазке руками, развел в стороны ягодицы и, зацепив указательными пальцами стенки ануса, раскрыл его. Он сходил с ума от возбуждения, от стыда, от взгляда любовника.

Эверард не спешил, снимая с себя одежду и наслаждаясь видом. Чего только стоили затуманенные лазурные глаза и зардевшиеся щеки, не говоря уже о прижатом к животу члене и манящей глубине тела…

– Отпусти руки, – присев напротив и подложив ему под таз согнутую ногу, он принялся ласкать стенки ануса. Демьен застонал, зажмурившись, кажется, наркотик снова накрыл его, от пальцев любовника по всему телу бежали искры, голова кружилась. Движения были дразнящими, ускользающими, он всё сильнее возбуждался и сжимал мышцы, пытаясь поймать неуловимые пальцы.

– Теперь посмотри, – Эверард принес из ванной зеркало.

– Что там? – глядя на отражение, Демьен не мог поверить своим глазам и на всякий случай потрогал пальцами. Его анус снова стал узким, но всё еще с легкостью открывался при любом проникновении. Эверард отбросил его руку и, закинув ноги себе на плечи, вошел. Демьен зажмурился. От его движений под веками мелькали вспышки молний…

 

Ближе к утру он проснулся оттого, что Эверард с кем-то разговаривал по телефону. Демьен слышал только его реплики, но даже они сводили его с ума…

– Так что ты предлагаешь? Чтобы я тебя трахнул?.. Думаю, да. Полегчает… Заснуть точно сможешь.

У Демьена сон, как рукой смахнуло. После таблетки «Viper Spice» он думал, что и вовсе не уснет, но Эверарду всё же удалось его измотать множественными оргазмами, и он заснул. С трудом, но всё же… Сейчас же сердце забилось от ревности, и взбудораженное состояние вернулось.

– Хорошо, держись там, я сейчас приеду… – Эверард весело смеялся. Голос в трубке, кажется, тоже. Демьен напряг слух – голос был женским.

В голове сразу всплыло воспоминание о его последнем дне рождения. Тогда Эверард взял его в стриптиз-клуб. Это был их первый совместный выход куда-либо, не считая заведения Маделейн. Как он позже узнал, клуб принадлежал Эверарду, поэтому никто не обратил внимания, что ему всего пятнадцать. Всё было хорошо, пока на подиум не вышла красивая девушка-блондинка. Она танцевала для них, и то, как Эверард смотрел на нее… Демьена просто перемкнуло. Его Эверард не должен так смотреть больше ни на кого! Ревность, постоянное состояние «на взводе», да и выпитое шампанское, видимо, ударило в голову. Он запрыгнул на подиум, оттолкнул стриптизершу и стал раздеваться под музыку, извиваясь у шеста и глядя на любовника с вызовом. Наверное, с вызовом, потому что в тот момент Демьен чувствовал себя победителем.

У Эверарда только бровь приподнялась. Он окинул его холодным взглядом, понаблюдал за всем этим с минуту. А потом просто сдернул с подиума и увел. По дороге они ссорились, точнее Демьен что-то кричал. Сейчас он уже и не помнил, что… Хотя прошло всего несколько дней. А потом Эверард его просто трахнул… Неплохой разогрев перед постелью. Привел домой и отымел. Так, что стены дрожали, а Демьен на следующий день не пошел в школу…

– Вот именно… Конечно расстроится. Если узнает… Кстати, ты ему не говорила о нас?.. Знаю… Да, лучше с ним… Да, Линда. Славно поболтали… Рад, что даже так, по телефону, могу тебя развеселить… – Эверард снова засмеялся.

Демьена била мелкая дрожь, ему вдруг стало дико жарко.

– Ты проснулся? – услышал он вопрос Эверарда.

– С кем ты говорил?.. Ты с ней спишь, да?! – Демьен чувствовал себя паршиво, от вечерней эйфории не осталось и следа. Челюсти словно свело: то ли злость, то ли отходняк от наркотика.

– Нет. Не сплю, – Эверард перевернул его на спину. – Что? Сегодня тебе хреново?

Демьен молчал. Чем больше он пробуждался, тем хуже ему становилось. Тело трясло, как от озноба.

– Что ты принял?

– Ничего… – сказал Демьен и тут же вскрикнул, скорее от неожиданности, чем от боли – Эверард отвесил ему пощечину, совсем легкую, едва ощутимую. Но Демьен весь сжался от ужаса: раньше тот никогда не поднимал на него руку.

– Ты можешь и дальше быть дураком, выставлять дураком меня, устраивать мне сцены, ревновать ко всему миру, но врать!.. – Эверард сдавил ладонью его шею и погрозил пальцем. – Врать мне не смей!

Демьен замер, боясь даже шевельнуться. Глаза Эверарда угрожающе мерцали. В гневе Демьен видел его… тоже впервые.

– Повторяю вопрос: что ты вчера принял? – Эверард разжал пальцы, лицо вновь стало невозмутимым.

– Таблетку. «Viper Spice»… – Демьен сжался, ожидая, что Эверард продолжит его ругать, может, даже бить. Но тот поднялся с постели и ушел куда-то.

– Вот, выпей это, – вернувшись, он протянул ему стакан воды и какую-то розовую таблетку.

– Что это?.. – Демьен послушно выпил и закутался в одеяло.

– Противоядие.

– А что было вчера? Что там?.. Кроме эйфории и возбуждения?..

Эверард усмехнулся. – Это стимулятор и афродизиак. Выверенная смесь веществ, название которых тебе ничего не скажет... Где ты его взял?

– Это твое изобретение, да? – Демьен начал постепенно расслабляться, хотя всё так же дрожал. Закрыв глаза, он ощутил отголоски вчерашнего кайфа. – Кажется, меня опять… накрыло…

– Это нормально, противоядие вернет часть ощущений, но они скоро пройдут, – Эверард минуту молчал, глядя на него строгим, изучающим взглядом. – О чем ты думал, когда глотал вчера незнакомый препарат? Ведь ты мог подсесть на него, понимаешь? Хотелось острых ощущений? Сказал бы мне. Ты даже не знаешь, что он вызывает зависимость. Зачем ты его глотал?

Демьен почувствовал, как изнутри поднимается волна накопившихся переживаний…

– Потому что хотел избавиться от другой зависимости! – закричал он, скидывая одеяло. В голове гудело, сердце шумно билось в груди. – Я хотел хоть на время забыть о тебе!!! Понимаешь?! Я люблю тебя! Я схожу с ума от тебя! Постоянно!

Он в сердцах толкнул Эверарда в грудь и выпрыгнул из постели.

– Но это не правда… Даже принимая эти таблетки, я думал не о забытье, а о том, что это ты их сделал!!!

Демьен вибрировал, чувствуя себя оголенным нервом. – Я ненавижу тебя! Ненавижу!!! Потому что ты занял всю мою жизнь, всего меня!!! И потому что я рад этому! Я не хочу и не могу иначе!.. Ты спишь с ней? Нет?! – он вцепился ему в плечи. – А с той стриптизершей?! Почему ты так смотрел на нее?! Ответь!!! – пальцы впились в кожу, и Эверард легко смахнул его руки, прижимая к постели и пытаясь успокоить. Демьен не слышал его слов.

– Ненавижу тебя! Ненавижу!.. И люблю… – рыдая, он прижал ладони к глазам. Хотелось вырваться из собственного тела. – Убирайся из моей жизни! Из моей головы!!! Уходи!..

Эверард поднялся и вышел из комнаты. Демьен испуганно присел. Тело мелко вибрировало, голова шла кругом. Зубы выбивали мелкую дрожь. Что он тут только что наговорил?.. Боясь поверить дурным мыслям, он вскочил с кровати и кинулся в коридор. Эверард был уже почти одет.

– Что ты делаешь?.. – Демьен вцепился в пиджак, который тот набрасывал на плечи. – По… постой! Что ты делаешь?.. Ты ведь не уйдешь, правда?..

– Демьен, я думаю, что нам лучше и правда немного остыть, – Эверард казался спокойным, только побледневшее лицо выдавало чувства. А поймать его взгляд Демьену не удавалось.

– Нет… Нет! Ты ведь это не всерьез, правда? – он цеплялся за любовника, трясясь от ужаса, как в лихорадке. – Не уходи, нет!!! Не бросай меня! Я люблю тебя… Нет!!!

Эверард спокойно отцепил его пальцы, хотя Демьен сам не мог с ними справиться.

– Ложись в постель и постарайся отдохнуть. Я пришлю к тебе Райан… Хотя нет, она сейчас занята. Такехико приедет и позаботится о тебе.

– Нет!!! Даже не смей присылать этого японца! Я его на порог не пущу, так и знай!..

Демьен осекся: Эверард захлопнул за собой дверь. Секундная оторопь. Он всё еще не мог поверить, что тот ушел. Руки тряслись, и пальцы с трудом справлялись с замком, так что, когда Демьен открыл дверь и выскочил на площадку, лифт уже уехал. Не обращая внимания на наготу, он кинулся по лестнице к окну. Сердце молотило в груди и, казалось, вот-вот остановится.

– Эверард!!! – закричал он на улицу. Внизу мужчину ждала машина. Он на секунду остановился, открыв дверь черного авто, и поднял голову, пронзив его немигающим темным взглядом – Демьену захотелось выпрыгнуть в окно – а потом просто сел в машину и уехал… 


	28. Chapter 28

### 3

 

Уже в обед к нему приехали. Демьен с облегчением и радостью обнаружил на пороге Райан.

– Как ты себя чувствуешь? Эверард сказал, ты вчера принял стимулятор, – она обняла его за плечи. Ткань ее делового костюма приятно прикоснулась к коже. От Райан пахло дорогими духами.

– Что это? Ты поранился?

На щеке Демьена красовалась царапина.

– Да это я… так, – он смущенно отвел глаза. Райан заметила сорванные со стен и лежащие в стеклянных осколках фотографии Франца и Демьена.

– Мощно… Хорошо хоть в глаз не попало. Пойдем, я обработаю рану.

Демьен испытывал стыд, глядя на следы своей ярости и обиды. Голова всё еще горела.

– Ты, судя по всему, не спал. Хотя бы ел? Давай, я приготовлю что-нибудь.

– Я сейчас о еде даже думать не могу. А… как там?.. – он виновато замялся.

– Эверард? – Райан уложила его в постель и достала из сумки небольшой футляр, оказавшийся аптечкой. – Он пока не сможет к тебе подъехать, – она обработала царапину. – Он очень занят, Демьен. И не может уделять тебе столько времени, сколько ты хочешь, понимаешь?.. Что у вас произошло?

– Я сказал, что ненавижу его…

Райан рассмеялась, качая головой.

– Бедный босс, часто же ему приходится слышать подобное, – Боусон вставила ампулу в шприц-автомат. – Это успокоительное. Оно снимет последние симптомы, и ты сможешь поспать, – она приставила шприц к его шее, послышался щелчок, и Демьен поморщился.

– Демьен… он хороший… – проговорила она.

– Я знаю… – он издал надрывный всхлип и резко прижал ладони к глазам, не в силах сдержать рыдания. Грудная клетка судорожно дергалась. Слезы щипали ранку. Ему было стыдно плакать при Райан, но чем сильнее он пытался сдержаться, тем громче рыдал.

– Ну успокойся… – она попробовала его обнять, но Демьен лишь сильнее заплакал. – Да что ж такое!.. – Райан сбегала на кухню за водой.

Всхлипывая, Демьен жадно приник к стакану и попытался сосредоточить на нем все свои мысли.

– Не доводи себя до икоты, – улыбнулась Райан. – Я когда долго плачу, всегда икаю.

– А ты что, плачешь? – удивился Демьен. – Ты выглядишь такой… счастливой.

– Да я, в общем, и есть… в некотором роде. Но иногда жизнь кажется дерьмом, и я плачу, как и все люди, – зеленые, как у кошки, глаза Райан озорно блестели. – Ты люби его, Демьен… Просто люби. Всем сердцем. Так, чтобы он постоянно чувствовал, что ему есть ради кого жить и сражаться. И позволь другим любить его также. И тогда всё будет хорошо.

Демьен снова всхлипнул и, зажмурившись, побился головой о подушку. – Я ненавижу себя!..

– Похоже, успокоительное не подействовало, – заметила Райан, улыбаясь, и прижала его голову к постели. – Подожди, я лед принесу…

– Прости, что доставляю тебе столько хлопот, – шмыгнув носом, Демьен выхватил из блюда кубик льда и приложил к губам.

– Мне нравится заботиться о тебе… – она положила ему на лоб пузырь со льдом. – Надеюсь, когда-нибудь у меня будут свои дети…

– Думаешь, он вернется?..

– А разве он ушел? – улыбнулась Райан.

– А когда вернется? Как думаешь, сегодня вечером придет?

– Нет, сегодня вечером ты будешь отдыхать, – она многозначительно подняла брови и кивнула головой. – Тебе нужно успокоиться и посмотреть на все трезвым взглядом.

Демьен заволновался. – Это правда, что ты уходишь с должности секретаря?

– Правда, – она грустно улыбнулась.

– А почему?

– Хочу, чтобы у меня тоже была семья. Но уходить от Эверарда… нелегко. Если бы у меня было две жизни, то одну из них я бы посвятила ему и работе, а во второй налаживала бы свои личные дела. Но жизнь у меня, увы, только одна.

– Теперь личным секретарем будет этот… Такехико?..

– Босс говорил, что ты возненавидел его, еще даже не познакомившись. Тебе лучше с ним подружиться.

– Я не хочу, – губы Демьена упрямо поджались. – Лучше бы ты оставалась.

– Он превзойдет меня, если сумеет полностью приспособиться к боссу, а он сумеет... Возможно, он сможет даже то, чего я не могу – отречься от личных интересов и посвятить работе всего себя. Такие люди, как Эверард, вызывают фанатичную преданность. А у Кобаяси предки – самураи.

– Хочешь сказать, он вспорет себе живот, если Эверарду это будет нужно?

– Думаю, да, – засмеялась Райан.

– Было бы неплохо… – Демьен ехидно прищурился.

– Ты не такой вредный, каким хочешь казаться, – рассмеявшись, она щелкнула его по носу. – А со временем привыкнешь и к Такехико.

– Эверард говорил, что ты слишком много знаешь... Разве он отпустит тебя так просто?

Райан замолчала, словно размышляя, говорить ли дальше. – Мне сотрут память, Демьен… И наложат ложные воспоминания.

Демьен испуганно сглотнул. Тело наполнилось холодом, и он резко смахнул ледяной пузырь со лба. Раньше он думал, что самое страшное – это потерять Эверарда, теперь понял, что намного ужаснее лишиться всех воспоминаний… Таких дорогих воспоминаний.

Со сжимающимся сердцем и с ужасом в глазах он смотрел на Райан. Она была такой красивой… Он поколебался, но всё же не решился дотронуться до шелковистых каштановых кудрей. Разрез огромных глаз придавал ее озорному и умному лицу сходство с кошкой.

– Ты не боишься?..

– Нет, – она улыбнулась. – Мы много раз обсуждали это с боссом. И я готова. Мне было весело с ним и интересно… Мне было хорошо с ним. Грустно забывать… Я так многому от него научилась. Рядом с Эверардом перековываешься в настоящего якудзу, – она засмеялась. – Но надеюсь, что всё это останется со мной в подсознании.

– А что теперь?.. Какие воспоминания будут в твоей голове?

– Босс придумал легенду, что я служила в элитных войсках, – она потрепала его по голове. Демьену не было смешно, он крепко задумался.

– Ты жалеешь меня? – Райан заглянула ему в глаза.

– Да…

– Это значит лишь, что на самом деле ты жалеешь себя.

– Не правда, – Демьен покачал головой. – А разве нельзя без этого? Ты ведь и так никому ничего не расскажешь.

– Так будет спокойнее. Сведения можно выудить, даже если человек не хочет говорить, поверь мне, – Райан похлопала его по руке. – Кажется, мой рассказ немного отрезвил тебя, и я могу вернуться к своим непосредственным обязанностям. Будь умницей, Демьен.

 

– С чем рифмуется «смерти посев»? – Линда Хилт задумчиво теребила волосы лазерной ручкой. В этот момент в дверь позвонили, и она вскочила с кровати.

– На х..й присев! – весело крикнул из комнаты Себастьян, остальные члены группы заржали.

– Да ну вас! – смеясь, она открыла дверь и обомлела. – Гос…поди!.. Это ты!

Пред ней стоял Эверард, сейчас особенно неотразимый в тусклом неоновом свете с лестничной площадки. Байкерский костюм обтягивал его тело, крой кожаной куртки подчеркивал ширину плеч.

– Я не вовремя?

Они обнялись.

– Ты бы хоть предупредил. Еще и эта одежда… – она не преминула запустить пальцы в его собранные в хвост кудри. – Добро пожаловать, рыцарь дорог…

Эверард усмехнулся.

В квартире пахло марихуаной, в зале на изогнутом диване и на полу валялись подушки, ноты, исчерканные листы и четверо светловолосых молодых людей: Тайлер, Арни, Винсент и Себастьян. Они пили пиво, курили травку и оживленно разговаривали. Увидев Эверарда, музыканты оторопели и примолкли.

– Мистер Линт, здравствуйте, – Себастьян единственный прытко вскочил на ноги и протянул ему руку для приветствия.

– Надеюсь, я не помешал творческому процессу, – сдержанно усмехаясь, Эверард присел в кресло. Присутствующие оглядывали его с затаенным восхищением.

– Всё, выметайтесь. У меня гость, – Линда шутливо показала на дверь.

– А мы, типа, не гости?.. – протянул с улыбкой ударник Тайлер.

– Вы сборище обормотов, которые засирают квартиру и не могут даже двух строчек срифмовать, правильно, Линда? –  клавишник Винсент многозначительно поднял брови и отпил пива.

– Винс, ты душка, но тоже выметайся, – прищурив глаза, Линда послала ему воздушный поцелуй.

Сдерживая смех, Эверард еще пятнадцать минут наблюдал за шутливыми препирательствами и беготней по квартире. Группа разыгрывала сценку «Линда выгоняет парней, а они не хотят уходить». Наконец все притихли.

– Ладно, раз ты с нами так, всё расскажем твоему мужу, – тяжело дыша, проговорил басист Арни и тут же получил подушкой по голове.

– Да-да, все расскажем! – хохоча, кричал Себастьян, выпихиваемый за дверь вслед за остальными членами группы. – До свидания, мистер Линт! – крикнул он напоследок, и дверь захлопнулась.

– Какой бойкий… Ты видел? – Линда убрала волосы с лица. – Он к тебе подлизывался или мне показалось?

– Мы с ним косвенно знакомы, – Эверард закинул ногу на ногу. – В ту памятную ночь, когда Франц остался у тебя после концерта, я столкнулся с Себастьяном на лестнице своего дома, – подмигнул он ей.

– Жаклин? – улыбнулась она.

– Ну а чем она хуже брата? – Эверард усмехнулся.

– Ничем… – Линда развела руками и оседлала пуфик напротив. Она выглядела уставшей и растерянной. Эверард внимательно смотрел ей в глаза, в них проглядывало странное смятение.

– Франц еще не вернулся?

– Нет, они с Джеки всё еще на практике в Лос-Анжелесе… Да ты бы первым узнал.

– Почему их туда занесло, так и не пойму, – Эверард, улыбаясь и прищурив глаза, смотрел на Линду.

– Всё очень просто, – она поднялась и стала собирать раскиданные по полу листы бумаги. – При распределении Франц хотел быть рядом со мной… Кстати, ты не мог бы помочь мне с текстами?..

– Но ты оказалась в Нью-Йорке?

– Да, решила дать им побыть… – Линда замерла, внимательно изучая один из листов, и Эверард усмехнулся.

– Так что, поможешь? Ты когда-то писал неплохие тексты.

– Я вообще-то приехал, чтобы развеять твою тоску. Так что одевайся, и поехали кататься на байках.

Линда оживленно оглянулась, ее взгляд разом переменился. – Вспомним былое?

– Да-а, – Эверард хитро подмигнул ей. – Помчимся сразу в ад.

 

– Правила нужны для того, чтобы их нарушать, а этикет для того, чтобы им пренебрегать, – задумчиво протянула Линда, оглядывая посетителей ресторана «Tribeca Grill». Среди них было несколько знакомых, в основном актеры и один сенатор. Все присутствующие были одеты в строгие костюмы и вечерние платья, и только они вдвоем – в облегающих кожано-полимерных шмотках.

Им принесли два меню на выбор: с американской и карибской кухней.

– Мистер Линт, мисс Хилт, – к столику подошел метрдотель, учтиво раскланиваясь, словно пытаясь загладить свою вину: он задержал их на входе, встревожено глядя на их одежду и припаркованный транспорт. «Господа, здесь надо резервировать столики заранее!» – сказал он тогда. Эверард молча протянул ему свою визитку, и тот, стушевавшись, рассыпался в извинениях.

– Наше заведение готово предоставить на ваш взыскательный вкус изысканные блюда карибской и американской кухни.

Эверард и Линда переглянулись.

– Ты выбрала?

– Я хочу всего и сразу… – она листала меню.

– Как это на тебя похоже.

Они вновь переглянулись и тут же вернулись к своим спискам блюд, скрывая улыбки.

– В нашей винной карте более тысячи четырехсот наименований, – продолжил метрдотель.

– Мы будем ром, – прервал его Эверард.

– «Курица, фаршированная бананами»… или «Аки с соленой рыбой», – задумчиво проговорила Линда, стаскивая куртку и открывая взгляду глубокое декольте. – Хотя «Кролик Калипсо» тоже неплохо звучит…

– Несите и курицу, и кролика, – поставил точку Эверард. – У меня сегодня не рыбное настроение.

Метрдотель то ли низко кивнул, то ли слегка поклонился.

– И еще… – Эверард сверился с картой. – «Фламбе из тропических фруктов». Чуть позже.

– Оно сладкое? – спросила Линда. Эверард отметил, как после покатушек на байках у нее горят глаза.

– Сладкое и острое… С ромом. Тебе понравится, – улыбнулся он. – Сейчас выпьем, и ты мне всё расскажешь.

За ужином они шутили, говорили о новом альбоме «Доминанты», о том, что это будет сага, что текст пока не идет… Выпито было достаточно, и ром солнечным, благодушным теплом растекался по телу.

– А знаешь, я бы хотела, чтобы он сейчас увидел нас вместе… – неожиданно произнесла она.

– Ты застала их вдвоем? – спросил, помолчав, Эверард.

Линда, хмыкнув, опустила взгляд в тарелку, и задумалась. Было заметно, что ром уже сделал свое дело.

– Ты застала их в одной постели. Они спали обнаженными и были похожи на любовников, – он говорил так, словно сам был тому свидетелем, словно читал ее мысли, словно… словно видел такое не раз. И если до этого у Линды еще были сомнения, а не блефует ли Эверард, задавая правильные вопросы, то теперь она была почти уверенна, что они говорят об одном и том же. Она кивнула.

– Ты пытаешься понять, изменяет ли он тебе, и как вообще себя вести, что делать, – спокойно продолжал он, глядя на нее пронизывающим, мудрым взглядом. Линда могла только соглашаться.

– Что конкретно тебя беспокоит? Что он, возможно, тебе изменяет или что он… – Эверард отпил ром, не сводя с нее темных глаз. – Возможно, спит со своей сестрой?

Линда посмотрела на него беспомощно. – Меня беспокоит, что я не знаю, как мне вести себя в этой ситуации… Я в полной растерянности.

– Поэтому ты оставила их вдвоем в своем доме в Калифорнии и предоставила выбор Францу? – он усмехнулся.

– Смешно ему... Вон как у тебя всё просто!

– Да, у меня вообще всё просто, – усмехнулся Эверард.

– Что?.. – Линда глянула на него внимательным доверительным взглядом. – Тоже не просто?.. Демьен?

Губы Эверарда изогнулись в улыбке, но глаза остались серьезными.

– Всё, срочно кататься на байках! – она схватила его за руку и метнулась из-за стола. Они рассмеялись. В дальнем конце зала послышался грохот посуды и после недолгой паузы голос метрдотеля, отчитывающий официанта.

– Мне… – продолжила она, помолчав, – пожалуй, даже всё равно, если они спят друг с другом. Я просто не знаю, – в ее глазах мелькнуло смятение. – Не знаю, чего он теперь хочет… Любит ли еще меня?..

Эверард мягко улыбался, слушая ее.

– В общем, ты загнала себя в угол сомнениями. Круглыми сутками занимаешься самоистязанием, а бедняга Франц даже не в курсе, что происходит… Может, будет проще поговорить с ним?

– Я чувствую себя глупо, – Линда спрятала лицо в сложенные ладони, глядя на него захмелевшими светлыми глазами.

Эверард закинул ногу на ногу и загадочно улыбнулся. – Знаешь, у этих близнецов какая-то совершенно особая, я бы сказал, своя связь. Даже когда они выросли из детского возраста и у каждого появилась своя комната, они продолжали ночевать друг у друга. Я пару раз заставал их в одной постели. Можешь считать меня аморальным, но я пустил всё на самотек. Думаю, так им будет намного проще разобраться в себе и своих чувствах, чем если бы я что-то запрещал, зажимал, ругал…

– Да, я согласна с тобой, – Линда ковырнула вилкой в тарелке и подняла на него полный тепла взгляд. – Ты хороший отец. И мудрый человек… Только я всё равно не знаю, что мне делать.

– Близнецы очень любят друг друга. Но, поверь мне, тебя Франц любит с не меньшей силой. Это разные виды любви. Не думаю, что стоит ревновать.

 

Уже засыпая, Эверард увидел перед внутренним взором Демьена. Глаза прозрачного голубого оттенка сияли.

Он заставил себя проснуться и потянулся за телефоном. Долгие гудки, и наконец подросток взял трубку.

– Привет. Разбудил?

Сон испарился. Демьен почувствовал, как от голоса любовника оборвалось сердце… Несколько минут он молчал, с трудом дыша.

– Ты бы еще позже позвонил, – угрюмо проговорил он.

– Ладно, спи. Я позвоню утром… Спокойной ночи.

– Пока-пока, – обиженным голосом проговорил Демьен и не поверил своим ушам: связь и правда оборвалась. Эверард действительно попрощался.

Вибрируя от гнева, Демьен перезвонил.

– Ты что, думаешь, я ждал твоего звонка?! – взорвался он. Внутри всё кипело. Хотелось упросить Эверарда вернуться, пообещать ему что угодно, рассказать, как он скучает, и в то же время хотелось послать его куда подальше. – Ты бы еще позже позвонил!

Вот так. Пусть знает, что он его не ждет и вообще не страдает!

Эверард весело смеялся.

– Хорошо, малыш, я рад, что у тебя всё хорошо… Школу не пропускай.

– Да пошел ты!.. Мне не нужна твоя забота! Видеть тебя не хочу!

Эверард вновь засмеялся. – Я тебя тоже люблю, моя маленькая гадюка.

Демьен задохнулся от возмущения и уже приготовился выдать новую порцию брани, но любовник прервал связь. Перед этим он услышал в трубке чмокающий звук поцелуя, и почему-то не смог сдержать улыбку. Зарывшись в одеяло с головой, он весь дрожал от счастья и возбуждения: Эверард всё-таки думает о нем!

 

В квартире, подаренной на день их с Францем свадьбы, кто-то был… Линда легонько толкнула дверь, и та открылась. Неужели воры?

Ее сильное тело напряглось. Стараясь двигаться как можно бесшумнее, она вошла и приготовилась обороняться или наоборот… наносить тяжелые физические травмы. Линда улыбнулась, но тут же вновь стала серьезной, прислушиваясь: на кухне! шарится, гад, в темноте по холодильнику.

Она проскользнула на звук, вор как раз захлопнул дверку и, явно не замечая ее в темноте, развернулся. Линда с размаху врезала ногой ему между ног. Послышался сдавленный стон, полный муки, мужчина согнулся и, получив ребром ладони по затылку, упал.

– Молись, чтобы я позвонила в полицию, а не своим знакомым! – закричала Линда, подскочив к выключателю. Свет зажегся, и она обомлела… На полу стонал и корчился Себастьян.

– М-м-м-м... – он лежал на боку, зажав пах ладонями.

– Как ты вошел?! Боже!.. – она подбежала к нему, перевернула на спину, раздвинула ноги и помогла сесть. – Расслабься, сейчас полегчает, – пропустив руки у него под мышками, Линда несколько раз приподняла его и опустила на пол. Юноша был все таким же бледным.

– Хоть бы сотрясения не было… Тебе легче?

– Вроде да…

– Идиот, – она ласково провела рукой по взмокшему лицу гитариста и поцеловала его в висок.

– Сама идиотка… – слабо простонал тот. – Зачем ты меня ударила?

– Я думала, что это вор, – Линда содрогалась от еле сдерживаемого смеха. – Как ты вошел?

– Стащил запасной ключ, когда уходил.

Линда резко отпрянула и бросила его на пол. – Тогда ты и правда идиот.

– Куда мне деваться? У Декстера всё забито. Решил у тебя перекантоваться, пока ты будешь… наслаждаться общением с мистером Линтом, – он хмыкнул. – Кстати, Франц звонил, пока тебя не было...

– Ты еще и трубку поднимал?! – она разгневанно обернулась, доставая из холодильника пакет гранатового сока.

– Я увидел твой лос-анджелесский номер… Вообще, какого х..я ты на меня наезжаешь?! Врезала по моим драгоценным яйцам, так еще и кипятком ссышь по пустякам!

– О чем вы с Францем говорили? – сдерживая гнев, Линда отпила из пакета.

– Он спрашивал, где ты, я честно ответил.

– Что?.. Что ты сказал ему?!

– Что ты проводишь время с Эверардом… Ай! Ай! Перестань!

– Ты осел! Если бы я не ударила тебя тогда, то точно побила бы сейчас! – она пнула его ногой в бок и вышла.

Себастьян полежал пару минут и не спеша пошел за ней следом. Линда сидела на краю ванны и задумчиво смотрела, как из крана бежит вода.

– И зачем я вышла замуж?..

– Что-то случилось? Жалеешь?

– Нет. Не жалею, – Линда закрутила кран и улыбнулась.

– Может, махнем в Калифорнию? Чего мы тут сидим? В твоей студии и альбом быстрее пойдет. Серфингом давно не занимались… Там Франц, Жаклин…

Они переглянулись, глаза гитариста хитро мерцали.

 

– Ну, как ты? Не запалили? – перед занятием по йоге к нему подбежал Девин. – Чего вчера не был?

– Всё в порядке… – Демьен апатично переодевался. Рассказывать друзьям о том, как ему хреново, не было никакого желания. Тело ломило, слабость не исчезала, и хотелось спать. На душе скребли кошки.

– Что-то ты как-то не очень выглядишь, – в голосе одноклассника звучала озабоченность.

– Плохо спал…

– Да? – Девин смотрел с подозрением. – Может тебе подогнать чего-то… бодрящего?

Демьен посмотрел на друга с тоской. – Спасибо. Может, в другой раз, как-нибудь…

– Ты уже слышал? Рейнольдс ставит новый спектакль! Будем играть в первом составе, прикинь! Кажется, даже куда-то поедем потом!

Демьен застонал. – Что-то я сейчас вообще ничего не хочу…

– Ты чего, чувак! Это такой шанс! Подойди к режиссеру после уроков.

Демьен вздохнул и побрел за ковриком для йоги.

Вечером он специально остался дома, надеясь на неожиданный визит любовника.

Это было странно: сильнее всего он хотел бы, чтобы Эверард вернулся. Но так же точно он знал, что будет кричать и выгонять его, когда тот придет. Потому что… Эверард был нужен ему, как воздух. Потому что он уже не мог жить без него. Потому что он становился собой, только рядом с Эверардом, и жизнь обретала смысл, и звезды взрывались фейерверками, и искры осыпались с неба…

Демьен отложил сценарий и, прижав колени к груди, зарылся с головой под одеяло, прижимая к груди безмолвный мобильник. И хотя в квартире исправно работало отопление, ему было безумно холодно.

 _«Я хотел бы стать птицей, чтобы лететь к тебе через пески_ … _Большой белой птицей. Принести с собой ветер, принести шторм…_ _Позови меня!..  Просто позови...»_

Дрожь проникала под кожу, дрожь уже составила основу его существа. Тоска рвано тянула в груди.

В этот момент пронзительно зазвонил телефон, и Демьен выронил его, дернувшись от неожиданности. Мобильный звонил и звонил. Он не видел экрана, но знал совершенно точно, кто это.

Знал совершенно точно… что Эверард услышал его мольбы, почувствовал. Что вибрация тоски и любви передалась ему по метафизическим каналам, по нитям, что прочно связали их… Слезы текли по щекам. Демьен не отвечал.

Это было так странно и так сладостно. Каждый звонок проходил по телу электрическим разрядом. Там – Эверард, который ждет, который думает сейчас только о нем, который волнуется… И сильнее всего на свете Демьен хотел сейчас услышать его голос, но не брал трубку. И не возьмет.

Не сегодня… 


	29. Chapter 29

### 4

 

Он подхватился утром, задолго до будильника. Чувство странной легкости и надежды владело им. Демьен сделал себе бутерброд и, стоя у окна, съел его, запивая горячим чаем. С пятнадцатого этажа открывался вид на парк и просыпающийся город.

Сегодня хотелось быть красивым, как никогда, хотелось удивлять. Надев сексуальную рубашку и обтягивающие брюки, он подумал и всё же отверг мысль о карандаше для глаз.

До занятий оставалось два часа. Он хотел устроить сюрприз: нагрянуть к Эверарду домой, перехватить его до работы, кинуться, смеясь, в объятия и сказать, что он был глупым, и что понял это сегодня утром, когда, проснувшись, не нашел его рядом. А ведь в любви к нему… вся его жизнь! И так просто быть счастливыми.

Расчесывая волосы и любуясь собой в зеркале, он не удержался и скользнул пальцами по открытой груди. Сегодня кожа была удивительно чувствительной, словно предчувствуя прикосновения любимого. Демьен покраснел и улыбнулся.

Такси несло его вперед, стремительно сокращая время томительного ожидания. Приближаясь к крыльцу знакомого особняка, он чувствовал себя астронавтом перед посадкой на борт корабля. И до старта оставались считанные секунды.

Сердце взорвалось в груди мелкой дробью, Демьен облизнул губы и позвонил. Кто бы ни открыл ему дверь, он найдет способ прорваться к Эверарду!

Ему отворила Харука, Демьен на секунду растерялся, но кухарка с улыбкой впустила его.

– Пожалуйста, проходи. Ты как раз к завтраку.

Демьен быстро оглядел холл. Дверь в кухню была приоткрыта, и он заметил за столиком Джулию и маленького Мишеля. Малыш сидел в специальном детском креслице, улыбался, махал ручками и отчаянно сопротивлялся кормлению.

– Я ел, спасибо, – ответил Демьен Харуке, но пошел следом за ней на кухню.

– Доброе утро! Все так рано встали… – волнуясь и стараясь быть как можно более приветливым, Демьен взял из блюда яблоко.

– Сестра приглашала в конный клуб покататься с утра на лошадях, а у меня еще столько дел… Давай, а-а-ам! – открыв рот, Джулия поднесла ложечку овощной каши Мишелю.

– Ам!!! – весело крикнул тот, но как только она попробовала его накормить, мотнул головой и увернулся от ложки, всем своим видом демонстрируя, что не хочет есть.

Демьен с интересом рассматривал младшего сына Эверарда. Мишель что-то лопотал и непрестанно смеялся. Завитки легких, как пух, черных волос. Кругленькая мордашка была измазана кашей. Невероятно огромные черные глаза с пушистыми ресницами лучились счастьем и неиссякаемой любознательностью. Сейчас ребенок разглядывал гостя взахлеб и что-то неразборчиво говорил, радостно смеясь. Демьен не смог сдержать улыбку.

– Мы вошли в возрастной период под названием «нет», – сокрушенно вздохнула Джулия.

– Неть! – повторил Мишель.

– Так, Демьен, давай садись рядом. Повторим трюк, который мы проворачивали с Эверардом, когда близнецы не хотели есть, – Джулия повязала ему салфетку и взяла вторую ложку.

– Ам… открывай рот!

С трудом справляясь со смехом, Демьен сделал, как просили. Джулия кормила его с ложки, и он демонстрировал Мишелю, как это вкусно. Увлеченный необычным представлением, малыш стал повторять и не заметил, как осилил полтарелки.

– Ну, слава богу, – вздохнула Джулия. – Спасибо тебе.

– Я, похоже, больше помог Мишелю, – снимая салфетку, Демьен посмотрел на пустую тарелку.

– Теперь можно отправляться, – она передала сына Харуке. – Поедешь с нами?

– А… Эверард тоже поедет?

– А ты что, не знаешь? – Джулия удивленно оглянулась. – Он улетел в Цюрих по делам.

– Как?.. – лицо Демьена вытянулось.

– Разве он не звонил тебе вчера?

– Звонил, но я… – все его радужные планы осыпались карточным домиком. – Надолго? – он пытался ухватиться за малейшую надежду.

– На две недели…

Демьен не смог сдержать разочарованного вздоха. Он сам был в этом виноват, ведь Эверард пытался с ним связаться. Зажмурясь, он вспомнил, что телефон звонил потом еще не раз, и во время каждого звонка он испытывал странное ликование, зная, что мужчина его ищет…

« _Постойте…_ » – видя, как медленно угасают краски мира, он пытался удержать их, вернуть себе утреннюю радость бытия, но они только теряли солнечные оттенки и всё сильнее наливались серой болезненной тоской, пока вдруг не стали мутными и расплывчатыми. Или это просто слезы застили глаза?..

– Я думала, что вы поговорили… – Джулия видела, как он расстроен. Пытаясь хоть немного утешить, она положила ладонь поверх его руки. Пальцы Демьена дрожали.

– Поехали с нами! Когда-нибудь катался на лошади?

– Спасибо… Мне надо на занятия… – произнес он подрагивающими губами, вновь испытывая холод, как накануне ночью. – А ему можно позвонить?

– К сожалению, нет, он там шифруется… Если только Эверард сам тебя наберет.

 

– И короче, он такой… бам-бам-бам!!! – жестикулируя, Тайлер пересказывал Арни сюжет фильма, пока Линда возилась с дверью и ключами. Солнце еще не взошло, но было уже довольно светло. Группа только подъехала в Лонг-Бич к дому Линды, солистки и лидера их коллектива.

– Тише вы! – в ответ на ее возглас ребята поднаперли сзади, и все они ввалились в дом толпой, смеющиеся и пьяные – больше от усталости, чем от выпитого в дороге.

– Думаешь, они еще дома? – громким свистящим шепотом спросил Себастьян.

– Тише ты! – также шепотом ответила Линда. – Кстати, а что вы тут делаете? Быстро по домам!

Скидывая с плеча сумку, она покачнулась, и ударник Тайлер подхватил ее под руку.

– А мы с тобой уже привыкли, – прошептал гитарист. – К тому же… я хочу повидать тут одну девушку.

– И от тебя до моря ближе всего, – вставил Тайлер. По сравнению с их тихими смешками и перешептываниями низкий голос ударника звучал громогласно.

– Два метра! – вставил Винсент.

– Ага. Сейчас возьмем доски и пойдем кататься, – продолжил Тайлер.

– Сумасшедшие! – восхищенно выдохнула Линда. – Под градусом и на досках... Я с вами!

– Заметила, как чисто? – спросил Себастьян, когда они прошли на кухню.

– Да, и что-то мне подсказывает, что это отнюдь не Мануэла.

– Ну что, когда пойдем кататься? – спросил после завтрака Тайлер, развалившись в холе на диване.

– Уже идем… – засыпая, пробормотал обычно молчаливый Арни.

– Вы тоже ложитесь, – уже взбираясь вверх по лестнице, Линда внимательно посмотрела на Винса и Себастьяна. – Отдыхайте! – пресекая возражения, произнесла она. – Отоспимся и вечером пойдем кататься.

– Я с тобой! – глаза гитариста нетерпеливо горели.

– Нет, Себ. Чуть позже…

В спальне стоял полумрак. Бросив сумку в угол, Линда прошла мимо кровати, не глядя на нее, и открыла окно, впуская свежий воздух.

Франц мирно спал… На его безмятежном с благородными чертами лице мерцала легкая улыбка. Одеяло не скрывало мускулистую юношескую грудь, которая мерно вздымалась от дыхания. Линда тихо присела рядом на кровать. Внутри приятно подрагивало, волнение выветрило остатки хмеля.

Жаклин, спавшая рядом с братом, – Линда ожидала увидеть их в одной постели и даже не удивилась – пошевелилась во сне, со сладкой улыбкой уткнулась Францу в плечо и потянулась к его паху. Линда проследила за движением ее руки под одеялом и отвела глаза.

В комнате было тихо, и казалось, что утренний покой разбивает только громкий стук ее сердца. Сдерживая участившееся дыхание, она отслеживала возникающие чувства и мысли.

Убежать! – такой была первая из них. Линда всегда убегала. Она любила уходить первой, оберегать свою свободу.

Ревность кружила голову и опьяняла. Она попробовала отстраниться от переживаний и поняла, что к ревности примешивается что-то еще…

Возбуждение! Линда снова взглянула на спящих близнецов, эта картинка волновала. Томление искрилось под кожей пузырьками шампанского. Захотелось положить свою руку поверх ладони Жаклин и поцеловать Франца.

Она уже склонилась, чувствуя его ровное дыхание, но неожиданно метаморфозы чувств закончились, и в душе воцарилась привычная спокойная уверенность в себе. Вспомнился ресторан и наставления Эверарда. Линда усмехнулась, неосознанно копируя своего бывшего любовника. Она всё еще успеет.

Линда бесшумно поднялась и уже направилась было к двери, как вдруг:

– Линда?..

Она обернулась. Франц, сонный и томный, улыбался ей, потирая глаза.

– Ты приехала? Или это опять сон? Иди ко мне…

Видя, как она не спеша приближается к нему, чувственно переступая с ноги на ногу, словно раздумывая, хитро улыбается и дразнит, Франц внутренне возликовал. Его Линда наконец приехала!

– Я так соскучился по тебе!.. – он потянулся к ней, спеша поскорее почувствовать теплоту ее тела. Светлые глаза Линды странно мерцали. В голове Франца всплыл разговор с Себастьяном: «…а Линда уехала с твоим отцом… он заехал за ней недавно… мобильный? Наверное, забыла или просто не взяла…».

Уже испытав было неприятный укол, он внезапно понял, что на его члене покоится рука сестры. Чувствуя, как кровь отливает от лица, Франц впился взглядом в Линду. Та смотрела на него, еле сдерживая улыбку, и вдруг рассмеялась. Он тоже улыбнулся и, краснея, осторожно убрал ладонь Джеки.

– Она всегда так крепко спит? – Линда порывисто склонилась и страстно приникла к его губам. От нее пахло вином.

– Когда я рядом, да… – прошептал, отвечая на поцелуй, Франц. Он всё еще ощущал неловкость и возбуждался от этого еще сильнее. – Хотя иногда она притворяется…

Он жадно проник руками жене под одежду. Под кожаной курткой Линды была другая, джинсовая, под ней – белая рубашка, а под рубашкой – черный кожаный корсет на молнии. Расстегнув ее, Франц чувственно сжал упругую грудь, ощущая возбуждающую твердость соска.

– Почему ты сбежала в Нью-Йорк, когда я прилетел в Калифорнию?.. – спросил он, не переставая страстно целовать жену и пытаясь стащить с ее плеч всю одежду разом. Несмотря на сильнейшее желание, из головы не шел вопрос про Эверарда, странное подозрение владело Францем. Но он понимал, что не в его положении сейчас искать правду.

Линда молча скинула с себя одним махом обе куртки, рубашку и корсет. Франц оглянулся на сестру. Жаклин безмятежно спала, повернувшись к нему всем телом, ее ресницы не подрагивали, дыхание оставалось спокойным. Ситуация была необычной. Франц подумал, что тоже не отказался бы выпить…

Линда легла на него, приникая всем телом. Теперь их страстные объятия разделяло только одеяло и ее кожаные штаны. Член болезненно пульсировал желанием, языки переплетались, руки лихорадочно двигались. От их судорожного дыхания не проснулся бы только мертвый. Не вставая, Линда попыталась стащить с себя узкие штаны, но, потеряв равновесие, упала с кровати, увлекая за собой Франца.

Жаклин подскочила от грохота и оттого, что кто-то сорвал с нее одеяло. С пола доносились сладострастные стоны и непонятный шорох.

– Франц?.. – она склонилась с кровати и тут же смущенно прикрыла обнаженную грудь. Линда посмотрела на нее из-за плеча Франца затуманенными глазами и, смеясь, помахала рукой.

– Привет… – ошарашенно ответила Жаклин и спешно легла обратно. Сердце ходило ходуном. От стонов и страстного шепота снизу низ живота скрутила судорога желания. Она вновь осторожно посмотрела на них. Волосы Франца разметались, руки Линды гуляли по его выгибающейся спине и двигающимся вверх-вниз ягодицам. Молодые люди сливались страстными толчками, постанывая, изгибаясь и, кажется, совершенно позабыв о ней.

Не в силах сдержаться, Жаклин прикоснулась к ягодицам Франца, тот вздрогнул, выстанывая «Вот че-о-о-рт!..», и обернулся. Их темные от желания глаза встретились.

– Жаклин… – умоляюще протянул он, испытывая неловкость и не зная, как ей сказать… Она поняла его.

– Я пойду… наверное, завтрак приготовлю… – не до конца придя в себя, Джеки на ватных ногах сползла с постели и уже вышла за дверь, как вспомнила, что не одета. Голова шла кругом. Страстные любовники не шли у нее из головы…

Уже спустившись на кухню, она осознала, что произошло там наверху: Линда видела их вместе!

Сев на стул, она сжала голову руками. Что теперь делать?

 

Ночью в ресторане на первом этаже отеля было малолюдно. За одним из столиков мужчина, наверняка, страдающий бессонницей, ничего не ел и слушал пианиста-робота. Глядя на них, Райан пригубила шампанское. Открытое вечернее платье заставляло ее чувствовать себя некомфортно: она привыкла к более… мужской одежде. Эверард задумчиво молчал и тоже слушал робота. Райан сделала еще один глоток. В этот вечер алкоголь не приводил ее в обычное состояние счастья и веселья, и на приключения не тянуло. Воздух был пропитан предчувствием…

– Переживаешь?

Она вздрогнула, глубокий голос Эверарда выдернул ее из размышлений. Его темные глаза мягко мерцали.

– Есть немного…

Эверард накрыл ее ладонь своей, Райан улыбнулась.

– Я словно прощаюсь с любовницей, – усмехнулся он, и она рассмеялась.

– Редкая птица в офисе не считала нас любовниками все эти годы.

– Это ты – редкая птица, – улыбнувшись своим мыслям, он снова посмотрел на робота за пианино. – Виртуозно играет… но ему чего-то не хватает. Чувства… А мне будет не хватать тебя.

– Почему я редкая?

Эверард перевел на нее взгляд, полный искрящихся озорных огней, и Райан, хорошо изучившая своего босса, уже знала, что он сейчас скажет что-то эдакое.

– Ну как же! Ты знаешь хоть одну красивую, умную и талантливую женщину, с которой я общался бы долгие годы и ни разу не переспал?

Они оба засмеялись, хитро переглядываясь.

– В чем повезло, так в том, что в жизни меня окружают умные и понимающие женщины… – настроение Эверарда вновь стало задумчивым. – Присоединишься завтра к моему трансцендентальному путешествию?

Райан подняла на босса изумленно-испуганные глаза. Эверард говорил о принятии псилоцибов – какой-то любитель вырастил грибы, и те случайно мутировали, создав новую нишу и ажиотаж в наркотической индустрии.

– Я лучше понаблюдаю, а то как-то боязно.

– Райан, что тебе терять? – Эверард явно ее подначивал. – Смешно, мой секретарь боится волшебных грибов! Кстати, они менее опасны, чем наша непроверенная технология стирания памяти. Похоже, детройтский отдел пора закрывать: они там всё время мудрят. Бачовски до сих пор не в себе после комы…

Они снова прыснули со смеху.

– Пожалуй, просто всыплю всем. Что-то я с возрастом стал слишком либеральным…

– Это вы уже вместе с Такехико разбирайтесь. Могу себе представить, – Райан заметно оживилась. – Бедный химический отдел!

Эверард с интересом рассматривал ее.

– Мне их уже жалко, – добавила она.

– Пойдем спать?

Проводив секретаря, он вернулся в свой номер и упал спиной на постель, расслабляя узел галстука. Но не успел Эверард погрузиться в размышления, как дверь, разделяющая их смежные номера, открылась.

– Что-то мне не спится, – Райан успела переодеться в джинсы и легкий свитер. – Давай еще поговорим, я боюсь, что не успею многое сказать тебе и не успею многое о тебе узнать … – она присела рядом. У Эверарда защемило сердце при взгляде в ее полные чуть ли не детского волнения глаза. От ее неожиданной прямоты и открытости в нем самом поднимались волны отчаяния.

– Я всё равно всё забуду, но где-то там внутри…

Он резко сел и крепко обнял ее, прижимая к себе.

– Мне страшно… Но я боюсь не самой процедуры, а того, что забуду тебя и всё, что было за эти годы…

Эверард молчал, пытаясь проглотить подступивший к горлу комок. Только его руки, стараясь как-то утешить, заботливо растирали напряженные мышцы ее спины.

– Нам ведь кажется, что всё еще впереди и можно успеть… И когда всё есть, несказанные слова кажутся незначительными. Но когда вот так… Я чувствую, как отсчитывается мое время.

Ее слова отзывались в самых глубинных уровнях его души. Сморгнув и почти не дыша, чтобы не дать прорваться нежданным, нежеланным слезам, он с силой прижал ее голову к своей голове – щека к щеке, вцепившись в волосы, пытаясь подавить ее и свою дрожь.

– Мне так много хочется тебе сказать, – торопливый, сбивчивый шепот Райан звучал у самого уха. – Но когда уже подходит время, все слова застревают в горле, не в силах выразить мои мысли и чувства… Это так больно, когда не можешь объяснить.

Эверард зажмурился и глубоко вздохнул. Он чувствовал, как внутри трещит плотина, сдерживающая чувства, эмоции, страсти и исступление, сдерживающая слишком много всего. И, не дай бог, если она прорвется…

Райан попыталась вырваться и посмотреть ему в лицо, но он не дал, удерживая ее голову. – Мы можем не делать ничего. Ты же знаешь, я не желаю тебе зла… Я никому не хочу причинять боль, но постоянно… – не договорив, он потерся щекой о ее шелковистые волосы.

Улучив момент, Боусон вывернулась и впилась взглядом в лицо босса, уже коря себя за всё сказанное. Его широко распахнутые глаза казались огромными, насквозь черными и невидящими, словно наполненные хранящей многочисленные тайны, и оттого молчаливой, космической бездной.

– Я знаю, босс! – она пылко прильнула к нему, обнимая. – Я так хорошо тебя знаю!.. и так сильно люблю… Я бы хотела, чтобы другие знали тебя так же хорошо! И любили...

 

«Две недели – это намного больше, чем Эверард провел в Генуе, и сколько всего он успел тогда сделать!» – думал Демьен, вспоминая их знакомство и завязавшийся роман. Душу точил червь ревности. А еще раскаяния: теперь он не расставался с телефоном и отвечал на любой звонок.

Редкие разговоры с любовником – раз в день – не успокаивали, а только сильнее вводили в отчаяние.

– А теперь можно говорить… нормально? – он лежал на кровати, кутаясь в одеяло. В городе с каждым днем становилось холоднее, а без Эверарда и вовсе.

– Да, говори свободно, Райан удалось зашифровать сигнал.

– Я так скучаю по тебе… – прошептал Демьен. – Что ты сейчас делаешь?

– Сейчас я лежу в постели с ноутбуком и разговариваю с тобой, а заодно просматриваю, как дела в нью-йоркском отделе… Пью кофе, апельсиновый сок и вчерашнее шампанское.

– Всё сразу? – Демьен не смог скрыть легкую обиду: его любовник был там без него, но, похоже, не страдал и вовсю наслаждался жизнью. – Ты один?

– Да, Демьен, я один, – пресекая сцену ревности, произнес Эверард.

– А Райан где?

– В своем номере.

– А почему ты в постели?

– Так утро здесь. Только что проснулся, – Эверард с трудом сдерживал улыбку: его допрашивали!

– А шампанское?

– Осталось с вечера, пили ночью…

Демьен сглотнул и подавил возникшие подозрения.

– А какая в Цюрихе погода?

– Хорошая. Приятная осень, очень мягкая. А в Нью-Йорке как?

– Холодно. Без тебя очень холодно… – Демьен громко вздохнул и поежился под одеялом.

– Я скоро приеду, ты даже не успеешь заметить, что я уезжал.

– Уже заметил… Тебе Райан говорила?.. Я разбил наши с Францем фотографии… когда ты ушел в то утро, – Демьен закусил губу. Молчание в трубке нарушали только щелчки по клавиатуре.

– Ну, как говорится… за признание – половина наказания. Разбил – значит, пора сделать новые. Хотя и старые были неплохими…

– С фотографиями всё в порядке, только рамки и стекло побилось… А ты голый лежишь там? – спросил он, помолчав.

Эверард не смог сдержаться и рассмеялся. – Ты же знаешь мои привычки: я сплю или голый, или полностью одетый.

Демьен закрыл глаза. И хотя Эверард не уточнил, одет он или нет, Демьен представил, что любовник лежит там обнаженный с ноутбуком на коленях… Хотелось, открыв глаза, оказаться в Швейцарии.

– Представь, что я рядом… – неожиданно произнес Эверард, и Демьен, судорожно вдохнув, распахнул глаза, темные от расширившихся зрачков, затуманенные. Чувственный бархатистый голос проник в него змеей, и яд желания заструился по венам, скапливаясь в паху. Едва дыша, он чувствовал, как по коже скользят невидимые пальцы. Член напрягся, Демьен провел по ширинке рукой.

– Что ты сейчас делаешь?..

Демьен снова вздрогнул, на этот раз заливаясь краской.

– Ты ласкаешь себя?.. – спросил Эверард, слыша только сдерживаемое неровное дыхание.

– Нет!.. Как я могу это делать, если лежу одетый... – Демьен помолчал. Член болезненно пульсировал в тесных джинсах. – Да… я ласкаю себя, – произнес он наконец. – Это всё из-за тебя. У меня встает даже от твоего голоса…

Эверард усмехнулся. – Чего ты хочешь… Демьен?

Демьен вновь задохнулся: от того, как любовник произносил его имя, по телу шла волна желания.

– Хочу… чтобы ты… не разговаривал со мной таким голосом! – произнес он, стараясь собрать всю свою волю в кулак, противясь растекающейся по телу, сладкой истоме.

– Неужели? – было слышно, что Эверард улыбается. – Хорошо. Не буду, – кашлянув, произнес он строго. Демьену захотелось заплакать оттого, как любовник легко с ним согласился.

– Почему ты всегда так делаешь? – спросил он обиженно.

– Как? – смеялся Эверард.

– Вот так!

– А ты хочешь, чтобы я тебе потакал?

Демьен, насупившись, молчал.

– Я хочу, чтобы ты был честным перед собой, Демьен... Ты еще возбужден?

– Да…

– Снимай одежду, – голос Эверарда вновь изменился. Демьен сглотнул, чувствуя, что тело начинает подрагивать.

– Подожди, я мобильник положу пока на кровать… – не поднимая глаз, хотя был в полном одиночестве, Демьен стянул все вещи, наслаждаясь странным чувством покорности.

– Всё, – он быстро юркнул под одеяло, сжимая рукой напряженный член.

– Подключи гарнитуру, чтобы руки были свободны… – Эверард подождал, глядя на экран ноута, теряя к работе всякий интерес. – Так чего ты хочешь, Демьен?

– Тебя… – Демьен облизнул губы, закрывая глаза. – Хочу твои руки на моей коже, твои губы, твое тело… Хочу тебя внутри…

Эверард двинул бровью, зачесывая волосы. Это было горячее, чем он мог ожидать. Ноутбук был закрыт и забыт на прикроватной тумбочке.

– Хорошо… Я лежу рядом с тобой… Стаскиваю одеяло, смотрю на тебя…

По телу Демьена побежали мурашки, голос любовника искушал. Представить Эверарда рядом было так легко… Его темный немигающий взгляд в упор, и руку, скользящая по телу вслед за сползшим одеялом. По коже прошел озноб. Демьен изогнулся, тяжело дыша, чувствуя струи холодного воздуха, хотя он всё так же лежал под одеялом.

– Замерз?.. Сейчас я согрею тебя…

Демьен удивленно открыл затуманенные глаза. – Как ты догадался?.. – произнес он еле слышно.

Эверард засмеялся. – Я достаточно хорошо знаю тебя. Знаю, что сейчас ты дрожишь… И хочешь меня до судорог. Впрочем, я тоже тебя хочу… Так же сильно… Сжать в кулаке твои волосы и отвести голову назад, открывая нежную шею, целовать тебя взасос, оставляя следы на коже… Чувствуешь, как я хочу тебя?..

В воображении Демьена Эверард всё так же держал его за волосы и пристально смотрел в глаза. Его бледное лицо было так близко, покрасневшие от страстного поцелуя губы усмехались. Невозможность по-настоящему поцеловать этот рот была просто невыносима!..

– Хочу поцеловать тебя… – шепотом выпалил Демьен. – Просто безумно хочу тебя… Почувствовать твой страстный рот, твой ласкающий язык…

Лежа на кровати в своем номере, Эверард расстегнул рубашку. Уже давно возбужденный член колом стоял в брюках.

– Когда прилетишь, не заходи домой. Иди сразу ко мне и возьми… – просящий голос Демьена был полон огня. Никогда еще во время близости он не умолял его так страстно. Эверард поднялся с постели и подошел к окну, холодное стекло немного охладило лоб.

– Когда я прилечу, малыш… – он, не мигая, смотрел в черную бездну отражающихся в стекле окна глаз. – Я возьму тебя так, что ты будешь с трудом переставлять ноги от усталости...

– Да, я хочу, чтобы ты взял меня как можно жестче, сразу… И я хочу этого прямо сейчас!

– Не видать тебе рая, Демьен, – усмехнулся Эверард.

Демьен улыбнулся, не открывая глаз. Пару лет назад такие слова привели бы его в ужас. Но теперь…

– Мне не нужен рай без тебя… А тебя туда не пустят, – добавил он язвительно. – Думаю, что и в аду может быть хорошо, ведь его хозяин – мой любовник…

Эверард засмеялся. – Ты льстишь мне, – их шутки не уменьшали желание. – Раздвинь ноги…

Демьен выгнулся, смазка с влажной головки капнула на живот. Эверард был прав: ему стало жарко. Скинув ногами одеяло, он раздвинул бедра, приглашая невидимого любовника.

– Войди в меня, я уже готов…

– Еще нет. Приласкай себя… Проведи рукой по груди… по животу…

Выгибаясь, Демьен скользнул обеими руками к паху, копируя прикосновения Эверарда, сжал ладонью член, не сдержав долгий стон. Его орган был готов разрядиться в любой момент.

– Расскажи мне, что ты делаешь.

– Я… ласкаю себя, как ты мне и сказал… – поборов смущение, еле слышно произнес Демьен.

– Подробнее.

– Я… Я раздвинул ноги и сейчас… онанирую.

– Проведи большим пальцем по головке.

Демьен зажмурил глаза, слова обжигали и казались бесстыдными, как и его действия сейчас. Он приподнял голову, глядя на зажатый в руке член. Красная от прилившей крови головка пульсировала. Проведя по ней большим пальцем, Демьен продолжил двигать рукой.

– Теперь растяни себя.

Закусив губу, он просунул вторую руку под ягодицы и осторожно втиснул в анус один и почти сразу второй палец. Было неудобно, но наслаждение усилилось.

– А-а-а… – Демьен застонал, оторвав бедра от кровати и пытаясь ввести пальцы глубже. – Хочу, чтобы ты мне вставил… – щеки горели от стыда, но он знал, что такие слова распаляют Эверарда не меньше чем его, так пусть же страдает не он один! – Я так хочу тебя…

Эверард слышал в трубке тяжелое дыхание и стоны своего любовника. Демьен просил. О, как он просил!.. Эверард поднял с пола бутылку – на дне еще плескалось шампанское – и отпил с горла.

– Хочешь почувствовать меня внутри?.. Хочешь, чтобы я вошел, раздвигая членом твой анус?.. – его вопросы звучали скорее как утверждение. Он констатировал факт. – Хочешь почувствовать недолгую боль и тут же сойти с ума от наслаждения?..

– Да!!! Проклятье!.. – Демьен рухнул бедрами на кровать. – Ты специально это делаешь! Ты дразнишь меня! Это несправедливо!!! Ты там, а я здесь!.. Всё это фальшивка…

Демьен был готов заплакать от разочарования. Зачем Эверард так завел его, если всё равно не сможет сейчас дать ему то, о чем говорит?..

– Встань.

– Что?..

– Встань с кровати, – голос Эверарда звучал властно.

– Зачем?.. – Демьен растерянно сел.

– Делай, как я говорю.

– Ладно, – он поднялся. – Я встал.

– Теперь иди в нашу тайную комнату.

– Сейчас… – Демьен догадался, что игра продолжается. Подойдя к трюмо и стараясь не смотреть на свое отражение, он нашел в ящичке ключи. Так как у него иногда бывали друзья, было неразумно оставлять эту комнату открытой. Демьен отпер дверь и вновь почувствовал холод, уже жалея, что ничего на себя не накинул. Он не заходил сюда с той самой ночи. Без Эверарда здесь было жутковато.

– Я внутри, – сказал он, поежившись. – И мне здесь страшно…

– Сейчас вернешься в спальню, только выбери себе какой-нибудь вибратор.

Щеки Демьена покраснели. – Где?

– Посмотри на полке слева.

Демьен развернулся, взгляд сразу же упал на пробку из черного латекса, что была ему уже знакома. Рядом находились вибраторы разного цвета и калибра. Демьен выбрал один, естественной формы и окраски, наиболее напоминающий ему член Эверарда, и быстро выбежал из комнаты. Не запирая дверь – это он успеет потом – Демьен ворвался в спальню, запрыгнул на кровать и накрылся с головой одеялом. Сердце суматошно билось. Эверард смеялся.

– Такое чувство, что за тобой там кто-то гнался. Любрикант захватил?

– Нет. У меня в шкафу есть.

– Хорошо… тогда хорошенько смажь им вибратор и анус.

– Сейчас…

Демьен снова откинул одеяло и сделал, как говорил любовник.

– Теперь располагайся поудобнее… Думаю, лучше будет на коленях… И садись на него.

Волнуясь, Демьен сжал в кулаке вибратор и, раздвинув колени пошире, плавно ввел его в себя, одновременно опускаясь бедрами… Дыхание было рваным. Игрушка заскользила легко, и хотя это было неполноценной заменой, мышцы сладостно сжались вокруг искусственного члена. С губ сорвался протяжный стон…

– Включи его… – в ответ в трубке послышалось слабое жужжание и усилившиеся стоны Демьена. – Ну что, хорошо тебе?.. – не выдержав, Эверард расстегнул брюки и крепко сжал член ладонью. В голове возникла мысль, что последний раз сексом по телефону он баловался, еще будучи подростком.

– Да… – голос Демьена был жалостливым и в то же время полным наслаждения. Приподнимаясь и опускаясь, он насаживался на вибратор, пытаясь запихнуть его поглубже и двигая другой рукой по члену.

Эверард жадно слушал его всхлипывающие стоны и ласкал себя, закрыв глаза. Несколько минут спустя стоны усилились, переросли в один долгий протяжный вскрик, Эверард увеличил темп, стараясь догнать своего юного любовника. Из трубки доносилось шумное дыхание Демьена.

– Всё… я кончил… – он выключил вибратор и, вытащив его, упал на постель от усталости. Мужчина подозрительно молчал. Демьен внимательно прислушался, и вдруг тишину разбило сбившееся дыхание Эверарда и легкий стон сквозь сжатые губы.

– Ты тоже кончил! – восхищенно произнес Демьен. Это было так чудесно!.. Обычно он не замечал оргазмов любовника: мешали собственные бурные эмоции. А сейчас, услышав эти звуки, он сам был готов повторно кончить.

– Да, – Эверард засмеялся и вытянулся на кровати.

– Почему ты смеешься?..

– Вспомнил россказни Марго и Фернандо про итальянцев.

– Про сексуальную зависимость?

– Да. Про то, что она как раз начинается с секса по телефону.

– У меня давно уже зависимость… От тебя… Только не помню, с чего она началась…

 


	30. Chapter 30

### 5

 

Истина со своей свободой и красотой, со своей тоской и жестокостью. И с неисчерпаемой полнотой смысла.

В Нью-Йорке было прохладно. Запахнув плащ, Эверард засунул руки в карманы. Хотелось закурить… За всю жизнь он курил всего несколько раз. И сейчас, похоже, был как раз один из таких моментов.

Сильный ветер гнал по небу клубы облаков, готовых пролиться дождем. Насыщенные влагой, они напоминали волны океана в сильный шторм. Такие волны Эверард видел когда-то, нырнув в стихию, глядя на бушующую морскую поверхность из глубины.

Но сейчас он наблюдал не за небом… Через дорогу у здания Театральной школы сновали ученики, некоторые прощались с одноклассниками и расходились по своим машинам и такси, другие просто дышали воздухом, выйдя на перерыв между уроками.

Но Демьен явно никуда не спешил… Его мальчик задумчиво сидел на металлической цепочке ограждения, склонившись над своим блокнотом.

Эверард не сводил с него глаз, не обращая внимания на проходящих мимо людей.

Как-то после очередной ссоры и дикого секса, когда Демьен уснул, Эверард решил всё же заглянуть в этот блокнот.

«Я не должен никогда думать, что ждет нас впереди, поэтому я не буду… – было выведено старательным и немного нервным почерком. – Порой я уже ненавижу тебя, но лишь потому, что безумно люблю. Что, если когда-нибудь ты тоже возненавидишь меня?.. Я боюсь думать об этом…»

В лицо ударил порыв ветра.

«Я не должен думать…» – повторил про себя Эверард. Всё верно, это он должен был думать и решать. Пока не стало слишком поздно…

Демьен его не видел.

«Всё потеряло смысл. Все мои прежние суждения и мысли, все прежние желания.

Всё, о чем я мечтал раньше, кажется теперь восторженным и наивным. Видимо, процесс взросления неодолим…

И нет больше страха. Только один – потерять тебя… Без тебя у меня ничего нет. Потому что без тебя нет уже и меня самого…»

«Без меня у тебя есть всё, малыш…» – Эверард сглотнул, на душе было горько. С ними обоими происходило что-то аномальное, разрушительное.

Чувствуя тяжесть в груди, он понимал, что надо уходить, как бы ни было больно. Как бы ни было неправильно. Освободить Демьена, как можно скорее. Позволить ему дышать… Жить своей жизнью. Быть собой. Оставить, невзирая на слезы, остаться глухим к мольбам и крикам, прежде чем всё это зайдет слишком далеко.

И прежде чем ничего нельзя будет сделать...

Но как решиться уйти, когда сердце приковано к этому одинокому, нервному, порой невыносимому, но всегда такому желанному существу?..

Демьен сидел, склонив голову над блокнотом.

«Я не видел тебя всего несколько дней, – вывел он в своем дневнике и задумался, – а кажется – вечность. Чувствую себя ужасно опустошенным…»

– Эй, ну что? Ты идешь? – крикнул Девин.

– Сейчас! – отмахнулся Демьен. – Идите, я догоню! – незаконченная мысль казалась ему более значимой, чем урок.

«Меня словно лишили моей какой-то важной части… главной части…» – добавил он, задумчиво посмотрев вдаль, и вдруг…

Сердце отчаянно ухнуло в груди: на противоположной стороне дороги он увидел знакомый силуэт. Там, засунув руки в карманы и глядя на него, стоял Эверард! Демьену казалось, что даже с такого расстояния темные глаза любовника околдовывают его. Захотелось сорваться с места и кинуться к нему, расталкивая снующих пешеходов. Демьен не дышал и не сводил с него взгляда.

Мимо прошел старшеклассник и на миг закрыл обзор, а когда отошел – на месте Эверарда уже никого не было.

Демьен растерянно и взволнованно смотрел по сторонам, оглядывая улицу. Он был уверен, что там только что стоял его любовник. Сердце взволнованно билось в груди. Глаза всматривались в толпу, но нигде не видели Эверарда. Тот испарился, словно призрак. А может, его там и не было?

Но Демьен был уверен, что был! Хотелось сбежать с уроков прямо сейчас. Но куда идти, где его искать?

Покинув класс, не дожидаясь перемены, он сорвался домой.

Руки с ключами нервно дрожали. Подозрение, что он может обнаружить в своей квартире Эверарда, тревожило и волновало еще сильнее, чем мысль о том, что его там не будет.

Демьен бросил сумку на пол. В квартире было тихо. Не разуваясь, он прошел в спальню.

Ему не показалось – Эверард был там!

– Ты!.. – выдохнул Демьен.

Эверард смотрел на него, мягко улыбаясь и не говоря ни слова.

– Ты был возле школы, да? Почему не подошел ко мне? – Демьен чувствовал странную взвинченность, словно радости было слишком много для его изнуренной переживаниями нервной системы.

Эверард смотрел на него с нежностью, будто окутывая гипнотическим волшебством, и в то же время, как всегда, немного иронично. Его молчание было очень необычным: то ли любовник не считал нужным отвечать на вопросы, то ли что-то скрывал…

Демьен медленно приблизился, чувствуя себя обескураженным. Глаза Эверарда были наполнены неестественным для него спокойствием, а в очертаниях чувственных губ читалось почти буддийское блаженство. Единственное, что приходило на ум: он изменил ему с кем-то в Швейцарии, как Демьен и подозревал…

– Ты переспал с кем-то, да?! – прозвучавшая в его голосе горечь и обида оказалась даже большей, чем он мог ожидать. Эверард поморщился, но тут же вновь улыбнулся, притягивая к себе, обнимая.

– Не порть момент, – наконец произнес он мягко. – Я так соскучился по тебе…

Из горла Демьена вырвался внезапный всхлип.

– Я тоже…

И будто прорвалась плотина, все сомнения и обиды были сметены. Он, словно слепой, ощупывал дрожащими пальцами лицо любовника, не в силах поверить, что тот снова рядом.

Эверард усадил Демьена себе на бедра, осторожно касаясь его рук, плеч и груди. Он помнил о просьбе взять его неистово и грубо по возвращении, но сейчас испытывал лишь бесконечную нежность.

Ищущие руки и дрожащие губы скользили по его лицу, словно опознавая после разлуки.

– Демьен… – прошептал Эверард, бережно опуская его на постель.

Демьен зажмурился, не в силах справиться с частым дыханием, с дрожью, со странным щемящим чувством в груди. Эверард не спешил раздевать его, а только бережно поглаживал поверх одежды. Почему-то нежность любовника причиняла ему сейчас большее страдание, чем насмешливые замечания или безразличие.

Оказывается, чувствовать себя счастливым – тоже больно...

Выражение глаз Эверарда было совершенно непонятным, и это тревожило. Он словно собирался что-то сказать…

– Не вздумай!.. – взволнованно выдохнул Демьен. – Ты что-то решил?!.. Только не это…

Нервная дрожь прошила тело, он судорожно вцепился в рукава Эверарда, предчувствуя исполнение своего самого страшного кошмара.

– Всё что угодно, только не уходи от меня!..

Эверард лег рядом. Демьен, глотая воздух, прижался к его груди, в глазах стало темно. Эверард погладил его волосы.

– Маленький мой, какой же ты хрупкий… – прошептал он.

Демьен открыл глаза, всматриваясь ему в лицо.

– Скажи мне, что я параноик и мне только показалось, будто ты собираешься со мной расстаться.

Эверард молча положил его на спину и склонился сверху, не разжимая объятий, целуя его лоб, веки и губы. Молчание тревожило сильнее, чем любые слова. Демьен напряженно ждал.

– Как часто я делаю что-то, потому что так хочу, и потому что чувствую свою силу сделать это. А сейчас мне жаль… Жаль, что я выдернул тебя из твоей прежней жизни... Из рая, – прошептал Эверард у самого его виска. И голос вместо пули проник в мозг. Глубокий, задумчивый и ласковый голос, и Демьен застонал сквозь зубы, чувствуя, как на глаза наворачиваются слезы.

– Это не было раем! – запротестовал он в отчаянии.

– Было. Ты жил в раю и сам не знал об этом…

– Это больно, Эверард, больно! Неужели ты раскаиваешься, что…?

– Что трахнул тебя? – Эверард усмехнулся и отодвинулся. – Ничуть, – колдовские глаза мерцали. – Но мне жаль. Жаль, что ты так несчастен.

«Причем, несчастен как со мной, так и без меня», – добавил он мысленно.

– Нет, – Демьен махнул головой. – Мне наплевать на того тринадцатилетнего глупого мальчишку, которого ты трахнул... Плевать!

Эверард глянул на него искоса, губы изогнулись в усмешке. Пальцы пытались найти невидимую сигарету.

– Я не хочу, чтобы ты сожалел о встрече со мной… – Демьен поднялся и приник к его губам. – Возьми меня сейчас же! – прошептал он страстно. – Я болен тобой, разве ты не видишь? И я счастлив!..

Поцелуй обжигал. Демьен чувствовал, как от прикосновения к губам Эверарда тело пронзает разряд тока. Это было так горячо, так безумно. Это было слишком… Сильнее того, что он мог вынести.

Уже утонув в ощущениях, он почувствовал ладони на своих щеках. Эверард крепко сжал его голову, отодвигая от себя.

– Малыш… – его голос звучал хрипло. – Я не хочу бросать тебя. Но дальше будет еще больнее… Я знаю, о чем говорю. Я испытывал такое. С каждым новым днем, с каждым часом пребывания рядом со мной тебе будет становиться только хуже, пока ты окончательно не потеряешь себя… А я, – Эверард пресек его попытки вырваться. – Я люблю тебя, и мне не всё равно, что будет с тобой дальше.

– Эверард… – жалобно застонал Демьен.

– Мне невыносима мысль, что ты страдаешь… Хотя какая-то часть меня… – глаза Эверарда стали насквозь черными, как ночь, как грех, как тайна, – … наслаждается этим.

С приоткрытых губ Демьена сорвался стон, тьма в глазах любовника поглощала его. Он не мог оторваться от его красивого – слишком красивого, ослепляющего! – лица.

– Я на всё согласен, Эверард, ты же знаешь… – выговорил он с трудом. – На всё…

Рот Эверарда нашел его мягкие губы, и Демьен задышал чаще, расслабляясь.

– Почему я до сих пор одетый?.. – спросил он, сползая от головокружения ему на грудь. Эверард засмеялся, запуская пальцы ему в волосы. Демьен снова приподнялся, заглядывая ему в лицо.

Настроение Эверарда изменилось: он был вновь необычно спокойным, каким Демьен застал его, примчав со школы.

– Ты такой непредсказуемый… и разный, – произнес он растерянно. – О чем ты сейчас думаешь?

– Пытаюсь понять, почему ты всё еще одетый, – улыбнулся тот.

– Хорошо хоть не о том, как отделаться от меня.

Лицо Эверарда стало серьезным.

Демьен вздохнул, собираясь с духом. – Если… если в Цюрихе у тебя что-то было, скажи мне…

Он опустил глаза, уже предчувствуя раздражение любовника и поражаясь своему смирению: видимо, страх расставания обуздал на время пожар ревности.

Эверард приподнял его лицо за подбородок. В глазах мелькнула привычная усмешка. – Откуда эти подозрения? У меня помада на щеке?

– Ты как-то поменялся странно. Как будто успокоился или устал, но… приятно устал. Ты таким после секса бываешь, и то недолго.

Эверард мягко улыбнулся, прижимая его к себе.

– У меня был трансцендентальный трип, малыш, – сказал он доверительно. – Поэтому я такой… спокойный и уставший, – слова Демьена явно его забавляли.

– Ты принимал наркотики?! – удивился Демьен. Синие глаза загорелись любопытством и тут же обидой. – А меня ты за это ругал…

– Потому что ты принимаешь, сам не знаешь что. Я-то в этом разбираюсь… Захочешь что-то новое испытать, лучше обратись прямо ко мне, а не глотай неизвестно что со своими приятелями!

Демьен обиженно надулся. Своеобразная забота любовника была приятна, но всё равно казалось, что тот его отчитывает. Они помолчали.

– Ладно… – наконец угрюмо согласился Демьен. Эверард улыбнулся.

– И как это было?

– Это было за гранью, – он прикрыл глаза. Демьен смотрел на его усмехающиеся губы, ощущая всё более нестерпимую жажду.

– Лучше, чем секс?

– Иначе…

– До встречи с тобой я считал, что наркотики – это зло.

Эверард засмеялся. – Наркотики были всегда, только раньше люди понимали, зачем они нужны, и умели грамотно их употреблять. На мой взгляд, невежество и страх намного опаснее любого вещества, изменяющего сознание.

– Это так интересно!.. – прошептал Демьен. – А что еще ты производишь?..

– Яды… Лекарства… И еще кое-что.

– Любишь ты напускать таинственность! – засмеялся Демьен и опустил руку ему на пах. – Я так соскучился!..

Голубые глаза подернулись истомой. Эверард привлек его к себе, чувственно целуя, проникая в рот языком.

– Так соскучился… – повторил Демьен и, изогнувшись, подставил шею сводящим с ума поцелуям.

Эверард медленно раздевал его, любуясь взволнованным лицом и дрожащими ресницами.

Судорожно дыша открытым ртом, Демьен смотрел, как любовник стаскивает с него штаны, ботинки и носки, как целует его колени и бедра, не сводя искушающего взгляда. Трепет Демьена был заметен им обоим: мышцы груди и живота мелко подрагивали, возбужденный член пульсировал.

Едва касающиеся кожи, жалящие поцелуи Эверарда только разжигали желание и голод. Не в силах больше выносить это, Демьен обхватил его шею и привлек к себе.

 

Дождь шел сплошной стеной, и Демьен был этому безумно рад. Гуляя вдвоем с Эверардом по парку, он мог обхватить его руку и прижаться к плечу головой, не опасаясь постороннего взгляда. Крупные капли барабанили по огромному черному зонту.

– Я так и думал, что сегодня пойдет дождь, – произнес он, довольно улыбаясь.

Час назад они самозабвенно занимались любовью. Демьен снова и снова прокручивал в голове моменты их близости, упиваясь ими и вновь испытывая возбуждение…

…Эверард ласкает руками и взглядом его уставшее после первого раунда тело. Пальцы его собственных безвольно раскинутых рук едва заметно подрагивают. На губах мужчины играет легкая усмешка…

– Ты такой красивый!.. – произнес Демьен неожиданно для самого себя. Эверард хитро посмотрел на него.

– Никогда не считал себя красавцем.

– Это более чем странно… – Демьен уткнулся носом в рукав его плаща, уже заранее смущаясь от собственных признаний. – Каждый раз, когда я смотрю на тебя… то вижу лишь свет твоих глаз, и кажется, что твое лицо светится…

Выждав секунду, Демьен проверил реакцию любовника. Тот явно был приятно удивлен, не растеряв, однако, своей обычной уверенности.

– О чем ты думаешь?..

Эверард молчал.

– Ты уже не собираешься бросать меня?

– Пока нет, – его лицо озарила широкая подначивающая улыбка.

– Ну-у! – Демьен толкнул его в бок и оказался под проливным дождем. Ошарашенный, он попытался заскочить обратно под зонт, но Эверард, смеясь, увернулся. Демьен чувствовал, как вода течет с волос, как промокает куртка, и уже был готов обвинить любовника во всех смертных грехах, когда заметил, что он тоже вымок.

По гладкому и светлому, контрастирующему с иссиня-черными волосами лицу стекала вода, глубокие глаза озорно блестели. Его длинные волосы, шелковый шарф и плащ были насквозь мокрыми. Эверард смотрел на его изумление и весело смеялся.

Демьен вновь поразился: тот казался юным и безбашенным.

Обычно он не думал о возрасте любовника, да и как-то привык воспринимать его моложавость, как само собой разумеющееся. Эверард отмечал дни рождения в ноябре, но никогда не говорил, сколько ему исполнилось. Это было нетрудно подсчитать, но Демьен почему-то опасался.

– Сколько тебе лет? – спросил он.

Эверард стал серьезным.

– Много, – его взгляд казался загадочным. – Сколько ты мне дашь? – он привлек его под зонт.

– Тридцать, максимум тридцать пять. Ну, сорок… И то с поправкой на современную медицину.

На последних словах Эверард снова захохотал.

– Нет, малыш, медицина тут не причем. Самая лучшая операция – это та, которая не сделана.

Они продолжили прогулку. Волосы, куртка, штаны – все было мокрым. Демьен вздохнул.

– Как ты сам понимаешь, мне больше сорока, – улыбнулся Эверард. – Мне казалось, Франц тебе уже все объяснил, – он лукаво посмотрел в его удивленные глаза.

Демьен хмыкнул. – Ага, очень смешно. Что-то я не замечал, чтобы ты спал в гробу или избегал солнечного света.

– Я старею, Демьен, – задумчиво произнес Эверард. – Если ты посмотришь на мои фотографии двадцатилетней давности, то увидишь разницу. Просто я старею очень медленно… И хотя Франц не в курсе, но своей шуткой он недалеко ушел от истины.

Демьен вытаращил на любовника глаза, и Эверард не удержался и поцеловал его.

– Нет, я не пью кровь, но дело всё же в ней. В моей крови… – он засмеялся. – Наверное, виновата наследственность. В восемь меня поразила странная болезнь. Я был на грани смерти, все думали, что умру, но я стал только сильнее… Да и вообще, в моей жизни так много всего было.

– Франц говорил, что ты потом узнал, кто твои настоящие родители! – взволнованно выпалил Демьен. Ощущение тайны не покидало его.

– Узнал, – Эверард улыбнулся. – Они оба довольно необычные, особенно мать. Эта женщина непонятно откуда взялась и куда потом исчезла… А Франц… – произнес Эверард с нежностью. – Я за ним соскучился…

Демьен разочарованно вздохнул.

Когда Эверард говорил о Франце, да и вообще «о своих», он менялся. Это был уже совсем другой Эверард: нежный, заботливый, внимательный. Демьен с тоской и ревностью подумал, что сам он, похоже, в этот круг не входил. Наверное, он вел себя как-то неправильно или же делал что-то не то…

Конечно, он не был таким блистательным и интересным, как Франц, как сам Эверард и все люди, что его окружают…

– Замерз? – Эверард заметил перемену в его настроении. – Пошли греться. Расскажешь, как провел это время.

 

– _Other memories‘re eclipsing our stars_

_Shadow dreams have a great appeal for us_

_Darling, here's my story that need to be heard_

_Lay_ _your_ _head_ _down_ _my_ _lap_ _,_ _don_ _'_ _t_ _let_ _me_ _disappear_ , – переливы сильного, почти как у оперной певицы, голоса наполняли помещение клуба магией. Все зрители, присутствующие на концерте для ограниченной аудитории, странно притихли. Даже ребята музыканты были необычно сдержанны и словно околдованы.

– _Heeey_ _..._ _yeah_ _…_ _ooooh_ _..._ _hey_ _…_ _yeaaaah_ _...._ _yeah_

 _My sweet-darling, just don't let me disappear!.._  – Линда Хилт пела, прикрыв глаза. Струи воздуха развевали ее прямые черные волосы и почти прозрачную темно-синюю тунику. На одухотворенном лице блуждала легкая улыбка.

Франц смотрел на нее из зала, не отрываясь. Слова песни проникали в самое сердце. Грудь наполнялась восторгом и щемящей тоской. Тяжелая и одновременно возвышенная музыка тянула за собой, манила в космические дали. И хотя глаза жены были закрыты, ему казалось, что она обращается именно к нему.

В последние дни погода в Лонг-Бич стояла на удивление жаркой. Даже Себастьян и Арни, которые жили в Калифорнии с рождения, не часто встречались с подобным.

Работая над новым альбомом, ребята собирались в особняке Линды каждый день, и каждый вечер все они шли либо на пляж, либо в один из клубов, где порой выступали сами, а порой просто веселились.

Жаклин осталась в особняке Линды. Вдвоем с Францем они посещали лекции и продолжали работу над проектом. Казалось, всё идет своим чередом. Всё прекрасно. Но Франц чувствовал, что между ним и Линдой возникло легкое напряжение, недопонимание, которого не было никогда раньше. И это беспокоило, ужасало и сводило его с ума.

Им надо было поговорить, растопить лед, снова быть открытыми друг для друга, едиными, влюбленными и счастливыми.

Но вокруг всегда было так много людей, что у Франца почти не было возможности остаться с женой наедине. Да и сама Линда, в последние дни подчеркнуто веселая и беззаботная, казалось, избегала разговора…

Глядя, как она поет на сцене, Франц вздохнул. Он не знал, как развеять свои сомнения насчет ее возможных отношений с Эверардом и как разъяснить ситуацию с Жаклин, но при этом не потерять Линду.

Как ни странно, он не чувствовал за собой никакой вины. Всё, что происходило между ним и Джеки, всё это было так… невинно, естественно. И воспринималось им, как само собой разумеющееся. Хотя объяснить кому-то еще природу их связи он бы затруднился. Это была какая-то магия родственных уз, магия крови, которая позволяла им чувствовать друг друга на расстоянии, словно они были одним существом.

В кармане завибрировал телефон. Еще до того, как ответить, Франц знал, кто это.

– Привет! – он спешно протиснулся между зрителями и покинул зал. – Да, выступают… Слышишь?

Он вышел из клуба на террасу, прихватив по пути бокал шампанского. Ветер приятно ласкал волосы и кожу. Вечерние сумерки были наполнены шумом города и гулом музыки. От голоса Эверарда в груди приятно тлело, и вместе с тем... Испытывать к нему нечто кроме всепоглощающей любви и обожания было довольно необычно.

– Как ваши дела? У Линды наконец пошло творчество?

Франц прикусил губу.

– Да, они каждый день репетируют…

– Всё в порядке?

– Да, – Франц постарался улыбнуться и подумать о чем-то другом. – Я соскучился по тебе, пап…

– Я по тебе тоже, – вздохнул в трубке Эверард, и Франц не смог сдержать веселого смеха.

Ему многое надо было прояснить, но он не осмеливался. После разговора с отцом он ощущал еще большую растерянность, но на душе стало спокойнее.

Присев на перила и расслабленно опустив руки между колен, Франц прислушался к приглушенной музыке из клуба.

«В конце концов, – подумал он. – Половина Линды – это всё же лучше, чем совсем без нее…»

 

Глубокой ночью, устав от проекта, он закрыл ноутбук и зарылся в одеяло. В соседней комнате спала Жаклин: они не решались делить постель после приезда Линды. Но и Линды рядом не было.

Снизу всё еще доносились едва различимые гитарные рифы. Отсвет от бассейна за окном создавал иллюзию позднего вечера или раннего утра, и спать совсем не хотелось.

Франц прислушался к изорванному чувству в груди. Предчувствие подсказывало ему, что сегодня он вновь не дождется Линду: как и в прошлые ночи, он долежит до утра без сна и уедет на лекции, а она, прорепетировав с ребятами внизу, отправится спать утром, когда его здесь уже не будет…

Какой-то заколдованный круг. Он ждал, когда все разъедутся и оставят их наедине, а она, словно специально, постоянно удерживала группу рядом, отгораживаясь от него, избегая.

Беспокойно заметавшись на постели, Франц потянулся к мобильному. Как всегда в сложные минуты жизни ему хотелось позвонить отцу. Но…

Неужели Линда встречается с Эверардом?.. Если невозможно было поговорить об этом с ней, то, может, прямо спросить у отца?

Эта ревность была особенно мучительной, смешанной с обожанием и любовью… Он не мог ревновать к Эверарду – только не к нему! – потому что не мог на него обижаться или сердиться. И в то же время ревность к отцу была сильнее, чем к кому-либо еще, потому что он всегда мечтал быть похожим на него, не только внешностью – какая ирония! – характером, силой духа… Но всё же был совсем другим.

Интересно, что Эверард делает прямо сейчас?.. Дома ли он или на работе, а может с Демьеном? Волнения по поводу подростка казались Францу сейчас смехотворными по сравнению с опасностью потерять любимую.

Он тревожно покрутился, прислушиваясь к своим противоречивым чувствам и вновь обдумывая мысль о том, чтобы поделить Линду, и так сохранить их отношения. Должно быть, это выглядело жалко, но он был согласен на всё, лишь бы быть с ней рядом. Пусть даже она больше не любит его, не любит как раньше…

Зажмурившись, Франц застонал от тоски, не в силах вынести эту мысль. Возможность того, что Линда больше его не любит, приводила в отчаяние и лишала разума.

Блестящая, совершенная, сильная и недосягаемая... Она досталась ему без усилий, свалилась в руки, как подарок, как бесценный приз, ослепила и так же неожиданно исчезла. Всё верно. Он был слишком беспечным...

Перед глазами предстало одно из самых приятных и волнующих воспоминаний.

Он стоит у алтаря в наполненной людьми церкви. От волнения сбивается дыхание. За спиной находится Эверард и, смеясь, еле слышно успокаивает его. И вот наконец открываются двери, и вместе со вспышками камер появляется сначала Жаклин в платье подружки невесты, а следом за ней Линда под руку с Декстером, который взялся проводить новобрачную к алтарю.

Его мечта, его богиня, его прекрасная возлюбленная!..

Франц вспомнил, как замер от волнения. Как хотел сорваться с места и броситься навстречу ей. Как отец осторожно удержал его за руку.

Больше всего на свете Францу хотелось тогда увидеть лицо Линды, но оно было скрыто под золотистой, под цвет платья, фатой. Ее грудь в глубоком декольте взволнованно приподнималась.

И вдруг произошла какая-то заминка. Было видно, как Линда теребит в руках букет, как Жаклин и Декстер успокаивают ее.

– Главное, чтобы не сбежала, – низким бархатным голосом прокомментировал ему на ухо Эверард и засмеялся. Это была шутка, но Франц разволновался еще сильнее. Как ему хотелось сейчас увидеть ее лицо, ее глаза…

И словно услышав его мысли, Линда решительно откинула фату с лица и посмотрела прямо на него. Их взгляды встретились, и между ними словно пробежал ток. Она смотрела на него, не отрываясь. Будто околдованная тем, что видит. За какой-то миг в ее глазах промелькнула целая гамма чувств.

– Теперь точно не сбежит… – прошептал Эверард, и по телу Франца прошли мурашки.

Линда засмеялась, что-то быстро сказала своим спутникам и, пренебрегая всеми традициями, смеясь, в одиночку грациозно побежала к нему по увитому лентами проходу…

И есть ли еще хоть какой-то шанс вернуть ее?

 

Раннее утро, гараж, чашка крепкого кофе.

Линда в задумчивости смотрела на коллекцию старых автомобилей и мотоциклов с бензиновыми двигателями, на которых в этой стране уже давно никто не ездил. Бензин еще можно было достать на заказ, но авторынок надежно отвоевали новые топливные технологии и летающие машины.

Остановившись перед старым Харлеем, она ласково провела рукой по рулю. Байк был мощным, тяжелым и стремительным – изумительное сочетание кожи и металла.

– У моего отца когда-то был такой же.

Линда вздрогнула. В дверях стоял Франц и, задумчиво улыбаясь, смотрел на мотоцикл.

– Я думала, ты уехал… – растерянно пробормотала она.

– Мне тогда… лет десять, наверное, было. А может быть, я ошибаюсь… – словно не слыша ее, продолжил он. – Эверард еще катал нас с Джеки на таком. Это потом он стал носить строгие костюмы.

Франц улыбнулся своим мыслям и перевел взгляд на жену.

– Значит, тебе тогда было десять лет? – Линда загадочно усмехнулась.

Франц с интересом наблюдал, как она сама того не замечая, приняла оборонительную позу: ноги уверенно расставлены на ширине плеч, плечи расправлены, руки скрещены на груди.

– Вообще-то это и есть тот самый байк. Байк твоего отца, – уточнила она, видя, как удивлено, приподнялись его брови. – Прости, но я больше не вижу причин быть осторожной…

Франц задумчиво кивнул. Он старался сохранять внешнее спокойствие, но сердце отчаянно билось, и он готов был поклясться, что глаза Линды внезапно засветились сочувствием.

– Я знал это… – его голос оказался более несчастным, чем сам он ожидал.

– Знал?! – удивилась Линда. Казалось, она готова подойти к нему, обнять, поддержать. – Прости, Эверард хотел, как лучше… Для тебя! Ты так страдал из-за смерти своей девушки, что я согласилась на эту авантюру. Но я и подумать не могла, что… влюблюсь в тебя.

Франц непонимающе посмотрел на жену. Паззлы головоломки медленно становились на место.

– Погоди… Значит, ты любишь меня?! – радостно выдохнул он, еще не веря в свое счастье, но уже чувствуя, как с груди падает камень.

– Что за вопрос?! Конечно, люблю! – теперь недоумение было на лице Линды.

– И ты не встречаешься с Эверардом?! – почти смеясь, продолжил он.

– Встречаюсь?!! Ты хотел спросить «не встречалась ли»? – уточнила она, расслабленно опустив руки вдоль тела, и тут же пожалела о последних словах: лицо Франца снова тревожно дрогнуло.

– Подожди… – он взволнованно убрал волосы с лица.

– Черт! – Линда раздосадовано отвернулась. – Зачем говорить, что знаешь что-то, если ты ничего не знаешь?..

Франц осторожно подошел к ней.

– Расскажи мне, – негромко произнес он, нежно обняв ее и прижав к себе спиной. – Только сначала скажи… ты любишь меня?

– Да… – ответила она тихо. Длинные руки Франца обвили ее так нежно, так бережно, словно он пытался укутать ее собой.

– Так же, как раньше? – он уткнулся лицом в ее макушку, и от его дыхания по позвоночнику прошел трепет.

– Да… – так же осторожно ответила Линда. – Я люблю тебя… бесконечно.

– Но почему ты избегала меня всё это время? – руки сжали ее сильнее.

– Я? Это ты! Я думала... – ее голос стал растерянным. – Мне казалось, это ты потерял ко мне всякий интерес… Еще и…

Линда замолчала на полуслове. Франц понимающе улыбнулся и развернул ее к себе.

Это было так странно, что его сильная Линда, лидер рок-группы, была на целую голову ниже его. Прекрасная, непобедимая, бравая Линда, готовая защищать и сражаться за него, хотя он сам мог с легкостью защитить и ее, и себя.

Это было так трогательно... Франц улыбнулся. Словно она сама не знала, какая хрупкая.

– Я знаю, – прошептал он успокаивающе. – Я знаю, любимая. Но Джеки – моя сестра...

– Вот именно! – Линда засопела ему в грудь. Франц засмеялся, почему-то сейчас он чувствовал невероятную уверенность в себе и в том, что может справиться с любой ситуацией. – Это сложно объяснить. Но я уверен, что ты поймешь… Мы с ней, как две половинки разъединенного целого. Как если бы у нас всегда была общая кровеносная система…

– Я понимаю. Эверард объяснил мне.

– Эверард… – повторил со вздохом Франц, расслабляя объятия.

– Франц, – Линда с улыбкой заглянула ему в лицо. – Мне не двадцать два года, как тебе.

Он посмотрел на нее с удивлением. – А сколько?

– Не намного больше… Но всё же я старше тебя на семь лет. Мне двадцать девять, – она ослепительно улыбнулась.

– Это не так уж много, – засмеялся он в ответ. – Но это действительно интересно! А ребята? – Франц сразу подумал о группе.

– Ребята – твои ровесники. Не думай о них! Не думай сейчас о «Доминанте». Спроси лучше, почему и как это началось.

– Хорошо, – Франц обаятельно улыбнулся, не выпуская ее из рук. – Как всё это началось?

– Что именно? – хитро улыбнулась Линда.

– Все это!

– Группа?

– Да, группа, твоя история... Оказывается, я ничего о тебе не знаю! – казалось, ее откровения только сильнее распаляют его интерес, и вдруг он потух, припоминая. – Ты говорила что-то про Эверарда и авантюру…

– Ты не будешь сердиться? – спросила Линда осторожно.

– Нет, – ответил он мягко.

Какое-то время она внимательно изучала его лицо, всматриваясь в бархатистые темные глаза. – Ну хорошо… Я давно знакома с твоим отцом. Я была в него влюблена когда-то, – Линда почувствовала, как Франц сдерживает дыхание, стараясь выглядеть спокойным.

– Мне тогда было семнадцать! – она успокаивающе сжала его лицо в ладонях. – Я встретила его на байкерской тусовке. Пришла со своим парнем, а ушла с Эверардом, – она усмехнулась. – Я даже не помню, как того парня звали. Я только увидела Эверарда… и умерла на месте.

Словно не в силах справиться с яркими воспоминаниями, Линда отвела взгляд от Франца и задумчиво уставилась в пространство. – Эверард... величественный, странный, словно отдельно от других. Весь в коже, эти волосы его… – она пропустила сквозь пальцы длинную прядь шелковых волос Франца и смущенно засмеялась.

– Рассказывай! – нетерпеливо подтолкнул он ее, сам не понимая чего в его чувствах больше: любопытства, ревности или любви.

 – Этот взгляд его... Темный, пронзительный, околдовывающий. Такой ироничный и одновременно... Словно он вс            ё уже о тебе знает и понимает лучше, чем кто-либо. Ну, ты знаешь…

Франц закусил губу, глядя, как Линда вновь смотрит сквозь него, вспоминая.

– Он мне очень помог. У меня были мечты, и он в меня поверил! Это мы с ним придумали «Доминанту», – она улыбнулась. – Я всегда хотела быть брюнеткой, а он к моему образу придумал обрамление из музыкантов блондинов. Помог раскрутиться, поддерживал… Эй, ты чего? – Линда заметила, как Франц побледнел. – Зря я всё это тебе рассказываю…

Франц не дал ей отстраниться, крепче прижимая к себе. – Нет-нет, продолжай… Я хочу знать всё.

– В общем, мы с ним остались хорошими друзьями…

– Тот брюнет, что разбил твое сердце!.. – воскликнул Франц, прерывая ее. Его лицо отражало крайнее волнение.

– О чем ты? – обеспокоено спросила Линда.

– Тогда, на первом свидании, ты говорила, что брюнет… Это был Эверард? – Франц сжал челюсти. Линда, покачивая головой, с нежностью провела пальцами по его лицу.

– Да, любовь моя, но это было так давно!

Франц глубоко вдохнул и отвел глаза, о чем-то думая и пытаясь собраться с силами.

– Я люблю _тебя_! – она сделала ударение на последнем слове. – Потому что ты – это _ты_!.. Вот и всё… – Линда улыбнулась. – Он пришел ко мне в гримерку и попросил встретиться с тобой, чтобы отвлечь от тоски… А я влюбилась в тебя с первого взгляда! – она вложила в голос все свои чувства, всю теплоту и нежность, чтобы он почувствовал, чтобы понял…

Неожиданно для нее лицо Франца просияло.

– Ты не сердишься? – удивилась она.

– Нет! – он с нежностью приник к ее губам. – Я так благодарен ему!.. – пылко выдохнул Франц, и его горячее дыхание лизнуло ее губы, а ласковые пальцы осторожно зарылись в волосы. – И всегда буду благодарен за то, что ты у меня есть.

Линда зажмурилась, сжимая его в руках. – Я тоже…

– Эверард лучше и придумать не мог, – смех Франца был теплым, как его объятия. – Поразительно! Он всегда на два шага впереди, мне никогда его не догнать… Я хочу знать о тебе всё! Ты должна _всё_ мне рассказать! Всё, что я упустил.


	31. Chapter 31

### 6

 

По гладким стенам вслед за пролетавшими мимо окон машинами скользили тени уходящего дня.

В просторном зале было прохладно, хотя Демьен мог поклясться, что в подобном здании температура, ионизация и влажность воздуха находятся в идеальном соотношении, комфортном как для людей, так и для техники. Наверное, ему просто было не по себе… Он нервно зажал холодные руки между коленями.

– Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Исходящий из центра зала приглушенный шепот, нежный сейчас и такой знакомый, предназначался не ему, хотя Демьен всё прекрасно слышал.

– Необычно… Странно возбуждена…

– Боишься?

– Нет, – поспешно произнесла Райан. – Просто… такое чувство, словно меня сейчас в космос запустят, – она засмеялась, но Эверард лишь немного улыбнулся в ответ. Демьен видел, как серьезны и невеселы его глаза.

– Не грусти, босс… – лежа на столе модуля, Райан приподняла руку и ласково погладила Эверарда по щеке. Демьен сглотнул и спешно отвел глаза. Он испытывал неловкость, словно присутствовал при каком-то тайном действе, почти интимном, словно этот разговор не предназначался его ушам. В каком-то смысле так оно и было. Но он уже привык подслушивать…

В помещение вошли техники в форменной одежде, выслушали указания Эверарда и подкатили подвижный модуль с Райан к установке. От их механических, продуманных, отстраненных действий Демьену стало не по себе. Неужели они не понимают, что здесь сейчас происходит, неужели ничего не чувствуют?..

Эверард отошел от стола на полшага, и Райан запаниковала, растерянно глядя на копошащихся вокруг нее людей. Ее взгляд хаотично перескакивал с предмета на предмет, с одного лица на другое и наконец остановился на Эверарде.

Было видно, как тот привычно сдерживает свои эмоции, но Демьен знал его слишком хорошо, чтобы не разглядеть за непроницаемым лицом боль потери, терзание и печаль.

«Интересно, стал бы он так переживать, если бы расставался со мной?..» – подумал Демьен и содрогнулся от возникшей мысли.

Похоже, все забыли, что он здесь. Демьен вновь испытал чувство вины.

Всё последнее время, зная, что Райан собирается уходить и подготавливает на свое место этого ненавистного ему японца, Кобаяси, Демьен упрашивал Эверарда разрешить ему присутствовать на операции. Райан была не против, но сам он не мог избавиться от ощущения, что не имеет права быть здесь.

Техники быстро и аккуратно прикрепили датчики к телу женщины и подключили аппаратуру. Как только они надели ей на голову светящийся обруч, Эверард отпустил их, сказав, что всё остальное сделает сам.

– Твоя жизнь и здоровье слишком важны для меня, чтобы я мог доверить это кому-либо еще, – произнес он в ответ на ее удивленный взгляд. Демьен заметил, как просветлело от счастья ее лицо, и отвел глаза.

– К тому же это даст нам еще немного времени побыть наедине…

«Наедине?!» – Демьен вжался в кресло. Эверард забыл о нем, или его присутствие здесь как бы не в счет?..

С чувством горечи Демьен наблюдал, как осторожно тот впрыскивает в вену теперь уже своего бывшего секретаря раствор препаратов, с какой нежностью он приглаживает рукой ее каштановые кудри. И как красивое лицо Райан, больше взволнованное предстоящим прощанием, чем самой операцией, поворачивается вслед за отошедшим на минуту Эверардом. Как, пока он не видит, по ее щеке стекает едва заметная слеза…

Демьен подавил дрожь в груди и вновь порадовался, что никто о нем не вспоминает и не смотрит в его сторону.

– Не переживай, я сделаю всё как надо, – услышал он приглушенный голос любовника с хорошо замаскированной тревогой и вновь поднял глаза.

– Это никак тебе не навредит, – успокаивающе говорил Эверард. Они поменялись местами: теперь он успокаивал ее. Голова Райан была опутана проводами. Датчики неспешно мигали.

– Через несколько часов очнешься в клинике с новой историей и новой жизнью. Денег на твоем счете достаточно, чтобы больше никогда не работать.

– Только я ничего не буду помнить, – прошептала Райан.

– Не «ничего», а меня… Ты не будешь помнить меня. Всё остальное останется невредимым и с тобой.

Райан прерывисто вздохнула, и Демьен с ужасом представил себя на ее месте. Забыть Эверарда!.. Он не знал, какие чувства испытывала женщина, но для него это было бы самым страшным…

– Зато у тебя будет всё, чего ты так долго хотела, – голос Эверарда был едва слышен. Демьен видел, как, обхватив голову Райан руками, Эверард шепчет у самого ее уха. – Семья, дети, счастливая жизнь без риска…

– Я вижу тебя в последний раз… – в голосе Райан и на ее лице впервые проскользнуло отчаяние и обреченность. – А я еще так много хочу узнать о тебе и так много сказать... Босс, ты именно тот человек, за которым хочется идти!

На секунду лицо Эверарда исказилось болью, но он быстро взял себя в руки и улыбнулся. – Я всегда буду рядом с тобой. Буду присматривать за тобой из тени… Так что, если однажды тебе на помощь придет незнакомец, не удивляйся. Я буду невидимым, но я всё равно буду в твоей жизни.

Его темные глаза были наполнены нежностью и болью.

Кардиограмма Райан стала хаотичной.

– Ты очнешься в клинике с новой памятью, – принялся успокаивать ее Эверард. – Тебе расскажут, что ты была контужена и у тебя временная амнезия. Постепенно ты будешь вспоминать свои годы службы, те воспоминания, что я сейчас наложу…

Он продолжал говорить, Райан кивала, не сводя с него глаз. Демьену казалось, что они обсуждали это уже не раз, и что сейчас Эверард вновь повторяет всё это, чтобы просто ее успокоить.

– А теперь пора… – он ласково провел рукой по ее лицу.

– Теперь ты исчезнешь, да?..

– Нет. Я буду рядом, даже если ты не будешь об этом знать.

Они замолчали, просто глядя друг на друга.

Не в силах вынести глубины их взглядов и завершенности момента Демьен отвернулся. Заходящее солнце отражалось в тонированных окнах. Хром и стекло. И бесконечность…

Он уже жалел, что был сейчас здесь. Ему не следовало так просить об этом. Раньше он просто боялся потерять Эверарда, сейчас же этот страх возрос до невиданных размеров.

Тишина в комнате убивала его, но Демьен не мог найти в себе мужества развернуться. Эти двое так смотрели друг на друга, словно пытались впитать всё, что было и что могло бы быть, словно расставались на век… Навсегда.

Но ведь для Райан так и было. Демьен вспомнил, как впервые увидел ее, когда она спрыгнула с вертолета на палубу яхты. Отважная, красивая и озорная, зеленоглазая Райан Боусон, в мужской одежде и с мужским именем…

Демьен сморгнул слезу и напомнил себе, что она не умирает, а просто уходит. Уходит с работы, уходит из жизни Эверарда, а значит и из его жизни тоже, потому что их с Эверардом жизни были связаны…

Демьен почувствовал, как сильнее застучало сердце, и резко развернулся.

Эверард стоял за консолью оператора, модуль с Райан внутри был закрыт, аппаратура спокойно работала. Лицо Эверарда было непроницаемо, только бледнее обычного.

Демьен подошел и осторожно дотронулся до его плеча, Эверард медленно перевел на него взгляд и грустно усмехнулся. Демьен так и не понял, было ли это для Эверарда неожиданностью, забыл ли он о его присутствии.

– Извини, что не дал тебе возможности попрощаться, – Эверард посмотрел на спокойное лицо Райан в модуле, на секунду в его глазах промелькнуло что-то такое, от чего у Демьена мурашки пошли по коже.

– Всё в порядке, – быстро пробормотал он, взяв его под руку. – Это даже к лучшему… Не уверен, что смог бы не разрыдаться.

Эверард снова усмехнулся.

– Надо было мне тебя дома оставить. Не думал, что это будет настолько тяжело, – он посмотрел на него, и взгляд потеплел. – Хочешь домой? – Эверард прижал его к своей груди. – Такехико отвезет тебя прямо сейчас.

Демьен напрягся и засопел. – Я не уверен, что смогу сегодня быть без тебя.

В этот момент раздался тихий щелчок, и модуль с Райан медленно открылся. Она лежала там, как спящая принцесса в ожидании поцелуя. Не в силах справиться с нервной дрожью, Демьен, как загипнотизированный, приблизился к ней. Лицо женщины было бледным и полным безмятежности.

– С ней всё будет в порядке, – успокаивающе произнес Эверард, и Демьен вздрогнул: он не слышал, как тот подошел.

– Она спит?

– Что-то вроде того, – Эверард бережно снял с Райан все датчики и провода. И Демьену показалось, что, когда Эверард прикоснулся к ней, она улыбнулась.

Тот нажал какую-то кнопку, и уже через мгновение зал наполнился людьми.

– Всё прошло хорошо? – спросил один из техников.

– Иначе и быть не могло, – ответил Эверард.

Пока Райан перекладывали на носилки, Демьен смотрел на нее, не в силах отвести взгляд. Ему всё казалось, что сейчас она проснется. Внезапно губы Райан приоткрылись.

– Сколько не рассказанных историй… – прошептала она едва слышно.

– Отдыхай, моя чудесная Райан, – рука Эверарда ласково скользнула по ее щеке, и Демьен снова вздрогнул.

Всё еще находясь под впечатлением, он не заметил, как они с Эверардом вышли из помещения, и пришел в себя только в лифте.

– Что с Райан?! – закричал он.

– Ее повезли в клинику, скоро она придет в себя, – Эверард внимательно всматривался в него. – С ней всё будет хорошо.

Демьен задрожал и кинулся ему в объятия. – Я не хочу!!! Не хочу так потерять тебя!..

Его сдавленный крик перешел во всхлипывания. – Только не так!!!

– И не потеряешь, успокойся, – Эверард крепко прижал его к себе. Демьен не видел, как изменилось его лицо, лишь чувствовал успокаивающие поглаживания по спине. – Не накручивай себя...

Демьен дрожал и всхлипывал.

– Ты так хотел присутствовать на операции… – глядя расфокусированным взглядом сквозь прозрачную капсулу лифта, Эверард покачал головой.

– Ты убиваешь меня... – Демьен прижался к любовнику сильнее, горячо дыша ему в грудь.

Эверард грустно усмехнулся. Непонятно, чего больше было во всхлипывающем шепоте Демьена: обвинения, тоски или страсти.

– Я знаю, – ответил Эверард, запуская пальцы ему в волосы. – Но я не хочу этого…

 

Преодолев расстояние звенящей высоты над городом, они прибыли в клуб. Один из тех, что принадлежал Эверарду. Пока они шли к уединенному и закрытому от посторонних глаз столику, Демьен был напряжен. Сколько бы он ни твердил себе, что ему наплевать на чужое мнение, это было неправдой. Казалось, все на него смотрят.

Эверард заметил скованность Демьена и, окинув просторный зал беглым взглядом, как всегда безошибочно разобрался, что именно тревожит его юного любовника.

Конечно же, они привлекали внимание. Эверард всегда его привлекал и обычно воспринимал это с иронией. Было достаточно одного пристального взгляда, чтобы любопытствующие уткнулись в свои тарелки.

Демьен в этот вечер боялся оставаться в одиночестве, но и в особняк ехать не хотел.

В голове всё еще мелькали воспоминания о Райан. Он переживал сильнее, чем предполагал. Хотя волновал его не столько уход Райан, и не ее судьба – Демьен не сомневался, что Эверард устроит всё наилучшим образом – а что-то еще, непонятное и тревожащее. Процедура стирания памяти наполнила его мрачными и доселе неизвестными страхами. Личность Эверарда приобретала в его глазах всё большее могущество и силу, всё большую загадку и магнетизм.

Демьен искоса наблюдал за любовником, пока тот делал заказ, прикасаясь пальцами к встроенной в стол сенсорной панели.

Нанимать людей в качестве барменов, официантов, водителей, портье и не только считалось особым шиком, и позволить себе это могли только респектабельные компании или те фирмы, которые хотели такими казаться. Все остальные заменяли людей кибернетическими машинами. Эверард, не терпящий излишних проволочек, упростил всё в своих заведениях еще больше. Теперь можно было сделать заказ и получить его, не сходя с места и не прибегая к посредникам.

Эверард не смотрел на него. Как всегда само совершенство, безукоризненный, притягательный, владеющий собой… Чтобы не пялиться и не давать любовнику лишнего повода для иронии, Демьен через силу отвернулся.

На подиуме танцевали стриптизерши. Хоть их пока не додумались заменять кибергами. Он вспомнил свой последний день рождения и порадовался, что они сидят далеко от сцены…

Достав мобильный, Эверард посмотрел на Демьена и еще раз укорил себя за то, что пошел у него на поводу и разрешил присутствовать на операции. Мальчик был сегодня странно задумчив. Проследив по направлению его взгляда, Эверард усмехнулся.

– Мистер Линт? – доктор Фасинелли ждал его звонка. По расчетам Эверарда Райан уже должна была очнуться.

– Как она? – спросил он, заметив краем глаза, как Демьен удивленно обернулся на его голос.

– Уже очнулась, ее состояние в норме. Только ничего не помнит.

– Так и должно быть, – боковым зрением Эверард видел, как наполнились обидой голубые глаза: Демьен явно решил, что он сейчас наслаждается стриптизом. Эверард сдержал вздох – Демьен совершенно не контролировал свою болезненную ревность и даже не считал нужным как-то над этим работать. Может, еще пару лет – и всё наладится…

– Я бы выпил чего-нибудь, – пряча робость за показной угрюмостью, произнес тот.

Слушая доктора Фасинелли, Эверард перевел взгляд на обиженно надутые губы Демьена и, усмехнувшись, кивнул.

Ниша в центре стола открылась, и оттуда появилась посуда, а потом и их заказ. Эверард потянулся к шампанскому, но Демьен перехватил у него бутылку и попытался открыть сам. Эверард с трудом сдерживал улыбку: Демьен всем своим видом демонстрировал такую оскорбленную невинность, что он решил еще немного посмотреть на извивающихся в танце девушек.

Слушая отчет Фасинелли, Эверард краем глаза наблюдал за своим юным любовником. Ему нравилось смотреть на него, наблюдать, любоваться… Особенно, когда тот не догадывался и не замечал этого. Играть, увлекать за собой, вызывать отклик и нужную реакцию. Это было так просто! Иногда даже слишком: эмоциональное состояние Демьена менялось от одного его взгляда, движения бровей или губ. Казалось, они связаны тонкими нитями, и от настроений одного зависят движения другого. Связаны магнитным полем, как планета-гигант и ее планета-компаньон. И да, в этом странном дуэте он определенно перетягивал…

Эверард посмотрел на Демьена, на минуту его темный взгляд наполнился обожанием. Но Демьен этого не заметил: закусив губу и едва не плача от обиды, он мучился над проволокой, пытаясь что-то доказать.

– В целом всё идет по плану, она поверила нашей истории про контузию. Вот только всё время жалуется, что потеряла «что-то драгоценное»… Пытается вспомнить какого-то человека, – закончил доктор, и Эверард, ощутив в груди прежнюю боль утраты, опустил глаза.

– Все будет хорошо… – тихо сказал он. – Скоро начнут всплывать ложные воспоминания, и, может быть, тогда она перестанет страдать.

– Будем надеяться.

– Спасибо, держите меня в курсе.

Эверард нажал кнопку сброса. Даже попрощавшись с Райан, он не мог перестать ее опекать. Но пора было привыкать к новому секретарю. Не поднимая глаз, он набрал номер Такехико.

– Добрый вечер, босс!

Губы Эверарда растянулись в широкой улыбке: похоже, Кобаяси перенял у Райан привычку называть его «боссом».

– Такехико, с этой минуты ты официально в должности моего секретаря, – Эверард усмехнулся. – Принимай поздравления вместе с соболезнованиями.

Послышался хлопок, и Демьен оросил его шампанским. Эверард медленно поднял глаза, одаривая его долгим взглядом, но от комментариев воздержался.

Лицо Демьена было бледным и взволнованным. Видимо, он сделал это не специально.

Смахивая капли с одежды и продолжая разговор с Кобаяси, Эверард заметил, как Демьен, потупив глаза, нервно переплетает мокрые от шампанского пальцы. Со вздохом, слишком тихим, чтобы его кто-то расслышал, Эверард подавил желание взять его пальцы в рот и протянул ему салфетку.

– Да, свяжись с британским филиалом…

Он видел, как изменилось настроение Демьена, хоть тот и пытался прятать это в себе. В свете стилизованных свечей голубые глаза мерцали чудесными золотистыми отблесками. Демьен явно заметил его взгляд и теперь тоже испытывал желание. Каким же он стал чувствительным, как вибрирующая струна… Эверард с усмешкой подмигнул, и Демьен тут же отвернулся, демонстративно надувшись.

Эверард улыбнулся. Такое настроение любовника нравилось ему намного больше, чем уже ставшая привычной трагичная меланхолия. Задавая секретарю незначительные вопросы и слушая ответы в пол уха, Эверард заинтересованно наблюдал, как сменяются эмоции на тонком лице. Вот Демьен что-то придумал и хитро щурится, внимательно разглядывая стриптизерш, вот на секунду замер, что-то для себя решив, но всё еще волнуясь и не в силах до конца решиться, вот перевел на него взгляд и смотрит расширенными от страсти и возбуждения зрачками.

Эверард ощутил в груди тепло и трепет и, подначивая, послал Демьену многозначительный взгляд. Тот положил обе ладони на стол и, изгибаясь, приподнялся. Кидая на него огненные взгляды и кусая губы, он медленно приблизился, выгибаясь под музыку и копируя движения стриптизерш. Да, Эверард знал, что его мальчик придумает что-то интересное.

Сначала неуверенно, а потом всё более раскованно, Демьен провел руками по телу и стянул с себя рубашку. Опустившись на пол между его ног и упираясь руками ему в колени, он чувственно изогнулся и взмахнул головой, отбрасывая с лица пряди волос.

Демьен играл страсть так хорошо, что ее почти невозможно было отличить от настоящей. Но Эверард всё же видел разницу: сейчас мальчика больше занимало, как лучше изогнуться и как вообще двигаться дальше.

Эверард схватил его за подбородок и заметил ответный испуг. Одним этим жестом он смахнул всю неестественность, заставляя чувствовать и переживать по-настоящему. Взгляд Демьена припаялся к его лицу. Дыхание стало учащенным. Интересно, что тот увидел в его глазах?.. Но что бы там ни было, это заставляло Демьена смотреть на него, не мигая.

Эверард провел большим пальцем по его губам и проник в рот. Демьен задохнулся от страсти и зажмурился. Губы сомкнулись, и влажный язык скользнул по подушечке. Движения горячего рта отдавались сладостным напряжением в паху. Эверард вытащил влажный палец и очертил им контур приоткрытых губ. Неожиданно в глазах Демьена выступили слезы желания. Вот теперь он хотел его по-настоящему…

– Ненавижу твой телефон, – прошептал он беззвучно.

– Продолжай танцевать, – так же беззвучно ответил Эверард.

Демьен кинул на него яростный взгляд и уже было сорвался с места, собираясь уходить, но передумал и, закрыв глаза, начал медленно двигаться в такт сменившейся музыки.

Не прекращая соблазнительно покачиваться, он поставил ногу на диван рядом с ним. Эверард скользнул ладонью по его обнаженной груди, и губы Демьена дрогнули.

Его взгляд стал испуганным, когда Эверард притянул его к себе за бедра и через одежду приник губами к возбужденному члену. Демьен задрожал и оглянулся на окружавшее их столик выпуклое стекло.

– Такехико, я перезвоню тебе позже, – произнес Эверард и отключил телефон. – Не переживай, нас никто не видит… – обратился он к Демьену и резко усадил его к себе на бедра.

Еще мгновение Демьен дрожал, судорожно вдыхая носом и яростно целуя его губы.

– Значит, ужинать ты не хочешь? – Эверард провел руками по изящной спине.

Демьен отрицательно мотнул головой и прижался к его плечу.

– Ты когда-нибудь сходил с ума? – прошептал он у самого его уха.

– Слишком часто… Так что теперь предпочитаю держать свое безумие под контролем, – Эверард с наслаждением ласкал его бархатистую кожу.

– Теперь, значит, ты всегда будешь с этим японцем?

– Раньше я тоже был такой ревнивой сволочью.

Демьен резко поднял голову, но промолчал.

– Я был еще более сумасшедшим, чем ты, – произнес Эверард. – Совершенно непредсказуемым и очень опасным. Ревновал всех ко всем. Не только своих любовников, но и друзей и просто хороших знакомых. Только в отличие от тебя я понимал, как это хреново, и пытался работать над собой… Особенно мне в этом помогли отношения с Джулией. Знаешь ли, отношения втроем – довольно странная и сложная штука.

– Расскажи?.. – Демьен распустил волосы любовника и зарылся в них руками. Эверард смотрел на него как-то странно. Демьен не сдержался и поцеловал его рот, прижимаясь всем телом.

– Это долгая история.

– Я никуда не спешу, разве что… – он опустил руку и провел по его паху.

– Расскажу в другой раз, – Эверард укусил его за нижнюю губу и усмехнулся. – Тебе ведь не привыкать заниматься сексом в экстремальных условиях?

И не успел Демьен ответить, как любовник положил его на диван…

Прогнувшись в спине и запрокинув голову, он прерывисто дышал, подставляя шею и грудь сводящим с ума поцелуям. Эверард одной рукой стянул с него штаны, и Демьен почувствовал ягодицами прохладную обивку сиденья. Желание сжигало странным огнем. Пламенем было охвачено не только его тело, но и душа. Его тело и тело Эверарда… Любовник закинул его ноги себе на бедра и придавил собой, не спеша входить, хотя они оба этого хотели...

_Почему каждый раз с тобой не похож на другие?.._

_Почему мне всегда так нестерпимо хорошо и так больно, словно каждая наша близость снимает с меня очередной защитный покров и оставляет оголенным нервом?.._

_Но я хочу этой боли, хочу этого непереносимого, зашкаливающего наслаждения…_

_Ты тоже это чувствуешь, да? Но ты сильнее, намного сильнее… А я слабый, и я горю… Горю в твоей слишком неистовой и опасной любви…_

Демьен смотрел на перевернутый вверх ногами зал и сидящих за столиками людей и не мог отделаться от ощущения, что они всё видят. Только теперь ему было на это наплевать. Он словно склонился над бездной. Накатившие слезы закрыли обзор пеленой. Голову и грудь пронзила нестерпимая боль, Демьен дрожал и уже не мог сдержать всхлипываний.

Эверард обеспокоено склонился над ним, заглянув в глаза, но тут же всё понял… Демьен прикоснулся к его лицу дрожащей рукой, и Эверард, прикусив его тонкие пальцы, подхватил под поясницей и прижал к себе. Демьен сорвано застонал от проникновения, достаточно острого, чтобы кончить почти сразу, и достаточно насыщенного, чтобы с головой окунуться в темноту.

– Я так… люблю тебя!.. – выдохнул он сквозь слезы и стон, судорожно сжимаясь внутри и стараясь хоть ненадолго оттянуть заветный миг.

Их объятия были похожи на схватку.

Демьен приник к губам Эверарда. Постанывая ему в рот, он не сразу распробовал кровь в их поцелуе. Он не мог понять, кто кого укусил и как это произошло, но не чувствовал никакой боли. Демьен встревожено отпрянул от мужчины.

– Я тоже люблю тебя… – на губах Эверарда была кровь. Это зрелище сводило с ума.

Его глаза горели черным пламенем на бледном лице. Демьен с испугом видел сквозь них пожирающую его, необъятную космическую тьму, уже ничем не скрытую бездну, гигантскую и всепоглощающую. Сам не понимая, что происходит, он попробовал прикрыться руками, но был сметен страстью Эверарда. И он знал, что ему никуда не деться от его сильных рук, от влажных ожогов поцелуев, от гипнотического взгляда...

Темнота обступила его со всех сторон. Мир раскачивался. В их объятиях звучал отзвук смерти. И Демьен летел вниз и вверх, чувствуя, как ударяется о шпили зданий, об асфальт.

Пытаясь ухватиться хотя бы за что-нибудь и замедлить бешеную пляску, он сжал плечи Эверарда. Его прекрасного, его неповторимого, его единственного…

Схватив его за волосы, он переживал сумасшедший оргазм, слышал, как приглушенно стонет Эверард, вбиваясь в его тело, и понимал, что ничего уже не властно над их связью: ни Бог, ни церковь, ни они сами, и уж тем более не властно общественное мнение… Никто. Только странная судьба, извилистая дорога. И он постарается идти по ней, пока ему хватит сил.

 


	32. Chapter 32

### 7

 

Из клуба ночь плавно перетекла в квартиру Демьена.

– Ты ведь не поедешь больше никуда сегодня, правда?

– Имеешь в виду домой?

Они лежали, прижавшись друг к другу, накрывшись с головой. Эверард обнимал Демьена со спины, чувственно скользя губами по хрупкому плечу, шее и щеке.

– Да. Не хочу, чтобы ты уезжал… вообще куда-то, – зажмурив от счастья глаза, Демьен теребил пальцы любовника. В груди разливалось такое безмерное счастье, что было тяжело дышать.

– Утром я поеду на работу. Но сегодня, так и быть, я весь твой, – Эверард заглянул ему в лицо и поцеловал в губы.

– Ненавижу расставаться с тобой даже ненадолго. Это так мучительно, – голос Демьена был немного охрипшим из-за недавних криков: сегодня они занимались сексом, пока оба в конец не измотались.

– Мне кажется, что в тот день в Генуе, когда ты собирался уезжать, вид твоей удаляющейся спины был выше того, что я мог вынести…

Эверард поцеловал его в висок.

– Мне кажется, что тебе не стоит так кричать и рыдать во время следующей близости. Подумай, как ты будешь говорить свои реплики на сцене.

– Но я не могу сдержаться! – Демьен протестующе дернулся, и Эверард крепче сжал его в руках. – А ты попробуй в следующий раз не…

– Договаривай…

– Не трахать меня так одержимо! И не доводить до такого состояния…

Демьен почувствовал, как любовник сотрясается от беззвучного смеха.

– Боюсь, я не смогу сдержаться, сладкий мой, – смеясь, Эверард развернул его лицом к себе.

– Не хочу думать о театре…

– Зря… Театр – это определенно твоя стихия, – Эверард прикоснулся к его припухшим от поцелуев губам, и Демьен прикусил его пальцы.

– Не возбуждай меня… – предупреждающе произнес Эверард, и его низкий будоражащий шепот искрой прошелся по телу, заставляя изогнуться.

В темноте глаза мужчины странно мерцали.

– Думаю, еще разок… моя задница выдержит, – пробормотал Демьен, чем опять его насмешил.

– Ты ведь в курсе, что у меня главная роль в школьном спектакле?.. – запинаясь, он опустил глаза. – Режиссер хочет, чтобы мы поехали с этой постановкой на гастроли на зимние каникулы. Может… ты можешь что-нибудь сделать, чтобы я остался дома?..

– Ты не хочешь играть? – в голосе Эверарда звучало удивление.

– Я не хочу ехать! Месяц вдали от тебя! Месяц!!!

– Хм... Ты поедешь, – с прежней спокойной уверенностью усмехнулся Эверард. – Ты любишь театр, тебе нравится играть, у тебя главная роль. И ты должен думать о будущем. Если будешь так просто разбрасываться ролями, то никогда ничего не добьешься. А месяц без меня… Это всего лишь месяц. И он пройдет очень быстро.

Демьен обиженно сопел и молчал.

– Ты совсем не ценишь того, что я для тебя делаю… – с тихим сожалением произнес Эверард, и Демьен почувствовал себя еще более обиженным.

Не слыша ответа, Эверард включил ночник. Как он и предполагал, Демьен разыгрывал уязвленность: лицо опущено, губы дрожат, на глаза набегают слезы.

«Плохой трюк. Ты же знаешь, что слезами ничего не решить и меня не разжалобить» – хотел сказать Эверард, но сдержался и только набрал воздуха в легкие.

– Ну перестань, – он сгреб его в охапку и жадно приник к дрожащим губам. Этот соленый вкус слез!.. Ничто не распаляло его желание сильнее. Разве что вкус…

– Прости, что сделал тебе сегодня больно, – горячо прошептал он и, видя недоуменный взгляд Демьена, слегка прикоснулся к его губам своими.

– Мне уже не больно… Я привык. Ты хорошо меня растянул… Уже не больно, как бы ты это ни делал…

– Я не об этом.

– А о чем?

– Я прокусил твою губу.

– Э-э-э?.. Я думал, что это… твоя кровь! – удивился Демьен.

Эверард загадочно опустил глаза и, помолчав, ответил:

– Нет, Демьен. Если бы ты попробовал мою кровь, мне пришлось бы тебя пристрелить...

Глаза Демьена округлились, он изумленно изучал лицо любовника, но не мог понять шутит ли тот. Веки Эверарда были всё так же загадочно опущены, губы, казалось, вот-вот растянутся в улыбке…

– Почему?!! – наконец выдохнул Демьен.

– Потому что диких животных, попробовавших человеческую кровь, обычно пристреливают… – Эверард не выдержал и с хохотом упал лицом на кровать.

– Блин… ты меня перепугал! – Демьен схватил подушку и ударил любовника со всей силы. – Ты назвал меня диким животным!

Всё еще смеясь, Эверард притянул его к себе. – Нет. Ты не понял. Смысл совсем не в этом… Ну да ладно. Ты хочешь, чтобы я поговорил с режиссером спектакля?

– Да!!! – просиял Демьен.

– Тогда предлагаю написать ему письмо! – настроение Эверарда было всё таким же веселым, в глазах мелькали хитрые огоньки.

– Письмо? – Демьен понял, что любовник опять что-то задумал. – Ладно… А как мы его напишем?

– Ну-у-у… – едва сдерживая смех, Эверард подмял его под себя и так долго целовал и тискал в руках, что Демьен уже решил было, что никакого письма не будет. Возбуждение Эверарда передавалось ему, сочилось ядовитым соком. Тот прижимал его к себе, раздвигал ягодицы, подходил совсем близко, а потом вновь отходил на шаг назад и начинал всё с начала.

– Думаю, что мы напишем его на твоей спине… – прошептал он наконец.

– Где-где?!! На спине?.. – пробормотал Демьен, тяжело дыша и нехотя выплывая из омута желания. Он знал, что Эверард точно не будет писать на его коже лазерной ручкой. – Неплохая идея… Жаль только, нечем!

– Ну, почему же?.. – мужчина потянулся к своему пиджаку и достал какой-то футляр. – Это чернильная…

– Чернильная?!! – Демьен изумленно вырвал футляр из его рук и достал ручку. Острое золотое перо поблескивало в свете ночника. – Какой раритет… Где ты ее достал?!

– Это подарок, – Эверард забрал ручку и подмигнул. – Очень давний подарок… Переворачивайся на живот.

– Ты не шутишь? – засмеялся Демьен. И хотя он точно знал, что никому никогда, и уж тем более преподавателю, не покажет свою расписанную спину, идея казалась ему настолько же сумасшедшей, насколько привлекательной и возбуждающей. Очень… возбуждающей!

– А что мы будем ему писать? – спросил он, затаив дыхание, чувствуя, как член трется о шелковые простыни.

– Напомни, как его зовут, – Эверард положил его грудью себе на колени и обнял одной рукой.

– Чарли Рейнольдс.

– Дорогой, мистер Рейнольдс… – с чувством произнес Эверард, и Демьен вздрогнул, почувствовав, как перо коснулось спины.

– Думаю, раз мы используем чернила, надо писать в стиле позапрошлого века, согласен? – проговорил Эверард и продолжил. – Не будете ли вы так любезны?.. Нет... Не соизволите ли?..

Его глубокий бархатистый голос звучал так пафосно, что Демьен не мог сдержать смех. Он жалел, что не видит сейчас его лица.

– Не соизволите ли вы, о, многоуважаемый и несравненный режиссер из режиссеров, заменить моего ненаглядного мальчика другим актером?..

Перо чувственно скользило по коже, и нега желания расползалась по телу. Демьен в истоме закрыл глаза.

– Видите ли, мы не можем расстаться ни на минуту... – писал Эверард уже на середине спины, Демьен хихикал от его слов и интонации. – Многоуважаемый господин, не судите меня строго… Если бы вы знали, какая сладкая у него попка!..

Эверард не сдержал смех, но тут же снова принял серьезный вид.

– Так… сладкая попка… – он  задумчиво прикусил кончик ручки. – Как думаешь, ему стоит подробнее описать твою попку?

Демьен захихикал, уткнувшись лицом ему в локоть. – А что ты можешь о ней сказать?

– Ну… – Эверард ласково провел по его ягодицам, и Демьен задышал чаще. – Округлая… бархатистая… упругая…

Мужчина склонился и ласково укусил его за ухо. Демьен почувствовал, как в анус проникли пальцы, и с жалобным стоном прогнулся, раздвигая ноги и выпячивая ягодицы. Любое, даже самое мимолетное проникновение любовника заставляло отчаянно желать большего. И было не важно, насколько он перед этим был удовлетворен. Теперь он всегда хотел. Всегда страстно желал Эверарда. Это было похоже на безумие…

Пальцы скользили внутри, задевая простату, кидая в омут головокружения. Демьен стонал.

– Сладкая… очень сладкая, – горячо шептал Эверард. – Влажная, горячая, тугая… Пульсирующая и манящая…

– Это меня заводит… – простонал Демьен.

– Об этом обязательно надо написать!

Демьен не мог не смеяться, хотя желание захлестывало с головой.

– Вот и сейчас… – перо вновь заскользило по его спине. Тяжело дыша, Демьен облизнул губы. – Он умоляет меня поскорее закончить письмо… Простите, что покидаю вас в столь волнующий момент… Искренне ваш… Эверард.

Демьен почувствовал, как любовник расписался на его левой ягодице.

– Замечательно... – Эверард оценил свою работу. Демьен попытался заглянуть через плечо, но не смог ничего разобрать.

– Осталось еще только розочку в попу вставить, и будет полная картина…

Демьен снова заржал.

– Нет, на это я никогда-никогда-никогда не пойду!

– Брось, – подначивал Эверард. – После всего, что побывало в твоей сахарной попке, роза – это такая малость!

– Да, но она колется! – хихикал Демьен. Странная тема их диалога всё больше его веселила.

– Так и быть, – Эверард хитро подмигнул. – Я срежу шипы.

Он поднялся с постели, и Демьен не смог сдержать удивления.

– Ты серьезно???!!!

Когда любовник, усмехаясь, вернулся из другой комнаты с красной розой в руках, Демьен всё еще не мог поверить, что тот это всерьез.

– Давно я не видел такого румянца на твоем лице, – Эверард лукаво поднес бутон к носу.

– Нет, ты, правда, это сделаешь?!!

– Я даже укорочу стебелек… – смеялся он, удаляя шипы. – Давай завершим наш шедевр.

Не в силах поверить в происходящее, Демьен покачал головой и встал на колени. Эверард пристроил бутон и сложился от хохота.

– Тебе… идет... – с трудом проговорил он.

– Я в шоке… у меня в жопе роза!.. – пробормотал Демьен и тоже засмеялся. – Я в шоке…

Он приподнялся, придерживая цветок, и, сопровождаемый буйным хохотом любовника, направился к зеркалу.

– М-да… такого со мной еще не было… – он попытался разглядеть свое отражение, но бутон выпал. Милостивый и великодушный Эверард, видимо, и правда сильно укоротил стебель. – Я в шоке… – повторял Демьен, чем еще сильнее смешил своего любовника. Надо признать, он еще никогда не слышал, чтобы тот так смеялся. Это того стоило.

Вся его спина была исписана каллиграфическим почерком… Эверард был прав: это было красиво.

– Ты ведь написал что-то совсем другое?..

– Да, котенок, но прочитаешь завтра.

– Ладно, – Демьен коварно сощурился. – Давай я теперь тоже что-нибудь на тебе напишу!

Он выхватил ручку и хищно набросился Эверарду на грудь.

– Ну уж нет! – тот перехватил его запястья одной рукой.

– Так не честно!

– Ладно, только не на груди! Вон… на ноге напиши… – Эверард подставил ему свою левую голень.

– А что писать?

– Думаю, что первым человеком, кто может это увидеть, будет Джулия. Напиши ей послание.

Демьен хихикнул.

– Пиши: «Дорогая Джулия! Возвращаю тебе Эверарда в целости и сохранности».

Демьен засмеялся и старательно вывел: «Я уже скучаю… Приходи поскорей и возьми своего Демьена!..»

 

Когда он проснулся утром, по квартире разносился запах кофе, но Эверарда уже не было.

Демьен чувствовал себя невероятно измотанным и настолько же счастливым. Первым делом он подошел к туалетному столику и, изогнувшись, с помощью двух зеркал прочитал надпись на спине.

« _Он может быть девственно нежным._

_Но когда я сжимаю его в руках,_

_Демьен обретает плоть и имя,_

_Что заклятьем дрожит на моих губах._

_И вновь кровоточит рана,_

_Там, где навылет прошла стрела._

_Трепет хрупкого тела, соленая вода,_

_Зов сирен меж раскинутых узких бедер…_ »

Демьен перечитывал снова и снова. А потом долго переписывал, утирая слезы, боясь отдать воде хотя бы слово.

Поднявшиеся в нем волной эмоции были совершенно необъяснимыми. Радость, ощущение невидимых объятий Эверарда, теплыми волнами окутывающих кожу, блаженство, и за всем этим тонкий отсвет экзальтированной тоски и острой нехватки. И сейчас Демьен понимал, что хотел его всего без остатка, всего Эверарда, навсегда!

Демьен закрыл глаза. Он был любим. И он был переполнен.

 


	33. Chapter 33

### 8

 

Тяжелый бархат занавеса превращался в ленты и змеями оплетался вокруг него. Зрительный зал был переполнен людьми, и ему было стыдно. Все они, как и одноклассники на другом конце сцены, смотрели шокированно и молча.

Тело извивалось и дрожало в агонии вожделения. Он пытался собраться с силами, но тело не подчинялось, действуя по каким-то своим законам. И вскоре он понял, почему.

В кресле сидел Эверард и смотрел на него, вводя в исступление своим безмолвием и спокойным – но только на вид, Демьен знал это! – взором.

И вдруг всё стало предельно ясно: это был сон. Один из тех, в которых он стонал и просил. Умолял взять его. Один из тех, что стали наваждением в последнее время.

Избегая продолжения, каким бы желанным оно ни было, Демьен заставил себя проснуться, чтобы стонами не разбудить, как в прошлую ночь, соседа по комнате.

Убедившись, что тот крепко спит и не собирается следовать за ним по коридору, Демьен прокрался в душевую. Он старался особо не шуметь, но всё же включил воду и намылил тело. В конце концов, это в каком-то смысле было его алиби.

Руки приятно скользили по телу, пальцы ласкали чувствительную кожу. Тщательно сдерживаемое дыхание всё же срывалось с его приоткрытых в странной жажде губ.

Это была даже не жажда, а какая-то потребность, физическая зависимость…

Чувствуя головокружение, Демьен прислонился лбом к мокрому кафелю стены: в глазах темнело, стоило только вспомнить _его_.

Тяжело дыша, он ласково сжал рукой уже давно возбужденный член. Вожделение волнами блуждало под кожей, и, несмотря на потоки горячей воды, Демьен чувствовал, как по телу струятся мурашки.

Как всегда в такие минуты он думал об Эверарде… Воспоминания витали в голове обрывками и переходили друг в друга. Самые яркие и острые моменты, сводящие с ума и возбуждающие с такой силой, что он мог кончить даже без помощи рук. Но ладонь ритмично скользила по члену…

Вот уже полмесяца, как они с классом гастролировали на юге страны. Вообще-то, поехали только участвующие в постановке, которую они полгода репетировали.

Конечно же, Демьен был отобран, так что отвертеться от поездки не было никакой возможности. Он даже не сомневался, что так будет. Во всех спектаклях на зависть одноклассникам ему доставались лучшие роли. И у него не было абсолютной уверенности, что причина тому – его талант, а не участие в его судьбе Эверарда.

_Эверард!.._

Демьен застонал, сильнее сжимая член рукой и слегка двигая бедрами. Но этого было недостаточно… Чтобы удовлетворить эту странную жажду, нужно было нечто иное. Он покраснел и снова пожалел, что не взял с собой ничего из арсенала тайной комнаты с разнообразным инвентарем из секс-шопа… Сейчас он хотел именно этого, как, впрочем, и всегда. Он хотел, чтобы Эверард взял его, вошел в него так, чтобы тело пронзали молнии наслаждения, и было невозможно сдержать стоны и крики... Так, как брал уже много-много раз, и Демьену всегда хотелось еще… Впрочем, когда любовника подолгу не было рядом, как сейчас, он был согласен и на латексную замену.

Демьен опустился на колени и раздвинул бедра. Продолжая ласкать член, он завел другую руку за спину и ввел в анус сразу три пальца. Тело с легкостью поддалось… Сдерживая стоны и зажмурив глаза, он отчаянно пихал в себя пальцы, пытаясь засунуть их глубже, чем позволяло строение кисти.

« _Раздвинь ноги шире…_ » – прозвучал в голове голос Эверарда, и Демьен низко застонал, чувствуя, как многократно усилилась острота ощущений.

Любовник был с ним, хотя бы даже просто в воображении.

Демьен тяжело дышал, стараясь быть максимально бесшумным, не замечая падающую из душа воду. Всё внутри него было сплошной пульсирующей сладостью, напряженной и готовой взорваться.

Краем сознания он не переставал следить за тишиной в коридоре, хотя прекрасно понимал, что перешел ту черту, когда можно прерваться в случае нежданного визита…

В голове бешеным калейдоскопом мелькали воспоминания и мечты – все вокруг одного человека. Невозможность полностью отдаться ощущениям – ведь его могли застать в любой момент – невыносимо оттягивала оргазм, хотя он давно уже готов был разрядиться.

И Демьен припомнил то самое тайное, ужасающее и наполняющее восторгом воспоминание, которое безотказно действовало в подобных ситуациях.

_…Лето, ночь, комната. Свет ночника, и он стоит на дрожащих коленях, упираясь грудью в кровать и пытаясь спрятать заплаканное, горящее от стыда лицо в сгиб локтя._

_«Ну, тише… тише… Еще рано плакать»._

_Его бьет озноб, и член пульсирует таким желанием, какого он еще никогда!.. никогда… не испытывал… Страх, стыд, паническое ожидание и возбуждение. И во всем виноват этот человек, такой притягательный и такой непонятный, пленивший его одним взглядом, и сейчас… Что-то твердое, горячее, упругое надавливает на его вход. И…_

Не сдержав громкого протяжного стона, хватая воздух ртом, Демьен конвульсивно содрогнулся, пульсируя и кончая, долго, сладостно, закрыв глаза и прижавшись лбом к мокрому кафелю…

 _«Ну, тише… тише…»_ – как в самую первую ночь шептал в его голове Эверард.

Демьен устало улыбнулся, подставляя тело воде, наслаждаясь спокойствием души и негой тела, которая, он знал, будет длиться недолго.

Эти дни… Эта жизнь вся его постылая. Блеклые, безрадостные тона и ожидание. Радость, лишь когда с _ним_ рядом, когда можно хотя бы слышать голос, и желательно не в своей голове… Но звонить было слишком поздно. Или слишком рано? Зависит от того, кто во сколько встает.

Здесь Демьен не спешил рано просыпаться. В театре все собирались лишь к одиннадцати. Посещали костюмера, репетировали. Потом – свободное время до вечера. Репетиция и выступление. А после – прогулки с Девином и Сандрой, часто алкоголь, а порой и что-то посерьезнее... Его дурное настроение, истерики... Сны... А еще звонки Эверарда, единственное, что делало этот мир ослепительно ярким. Ну, или почти единственное. Когда Демьен выходил на сцену и растворял свои чувства в герое, в нем на время воцарялся покой…

– Ты где так долго был?

Демьен вздрогнул от неожиданности. Девин смотрел на него в полумраке, потирая заспанные глаза.

– Дрочить ходил, – зло выдал Демьен и тут же отвернулся, краснея.

– Ха! – ухмыльнулся Девин. – Мог бы и тут подрочить, мне это не мешает…

– Не мог! – отрезал Демьен и, забрав телефон, опять направился в коридор.

– Сиди тут, псих… мне, всё равно, отлить надо, – поправив на ходу трусы, приятель вышел за дверь.

Демьен скорчил гримасу. В общем-то, Девин был хорошим другом: веселым, легким и необидчивым…

Выждав время, Демьен набрал номер Эверарда. Тот, похоже, привык, что он мог разбудить его в любое время ночи. А иногда и будить не приходилось, – с ревнивой подозрительностью подумал Демьен.

– Привет, котенок, – прозвучал в трубке теплый и такой любимый голос.

– Привет… Ты спал?

– Соскучился?

– Угу, – на глазах Демьена навернулись слезы. Быть здесь, вдали от любимого, и довольствоваться телефонными разговорами было так обидно!

– Как вас принимает публика? – Эверард услышал всхлипы в трубке, но не стал потакать его жалости к себе.

– Хорошо…

– А у меня тут новый проект, – попытался он отвлечь Демьена. – Все очень воодушевлены. Работают и днем, и ночью.

Демьен хмыкнул. – Еще бы, под твоим-то чутким руководством… А как твой… новый секретарь?

– Жив, здоров, – прохладно ответил Эверард, и Демьен почувствовал, как от едкой ревности высыхают слезы.

– Ты им доволен? – выдавил он, сжав зубы и закрыв глаза. Хотелось разбить мобильник об пол, а потом разгромить всю эту чертову комнату.

– У меня пока нет причин для недовольства, – отстраненно и холодно ответил Эверард. – В каком-то смысле, он справляется с работой лучше Райан, хотя мне всегда будет ее не хватать, – последние слова мужчина произнес с улыбкой, и Демьен постарался сдержать все те обидные слова, что хотел сказать.

– Ко мне сегодня в гримерку прорвались три девушки, – выпалил он после долгого сопения.

– У тебя уже есть своя гримерка? – усмехаясь произнес Эверард.

– Нет, не у меня... Она, вообще-то общая, – запинаясь, быстро ответил Демьен, но тут же взял себя в руки и вернул голосу самоуверенный тон. – Но пришли они ко мне!

– Замечательно, – в голосе Эверарда не слышалось и тени ревности или неудовольствия. – Надеюсь, ты с ними познакомился?

– Вообще-то нет… – Демьен вздохнул. Любовник реагировал как-то неправильно, и почему-то весь пыл иссяк. – Я от них сбежал с другого входа…

Эверард мягко рассмеялся. – Меня это не удивляет.

– В смысле?

– Ты не интересуешься девушками, и что-то подсказывает мне, что и не будешь.

– Вот еще! – Демьен почувствовал, как краснеет. – Чего это вдруг?!

– У тебя было столько возможностей с кем-то познакомиться, но ты не сделал этого, хотя я совсем не против.

– Хочешь сказать, что я гей?!! – Демьен чуть не зашипел от злости.

– Нет, – Эверард улыбался. – Я говорю лишь, что девушки тебе не интересны.

– А вот и нет! – закричал Демьен. – Вот увидишь!

– Я тебя умоляю, – всё так же веселился Эверард. – Не заводи знакомств, чтобы что-то мне доказать...

В комнату вернулся Девин, но Демьен метнул на него такой недовольный взгляд, что тот, закатив глаза, снова вышел за дверь.

– А если я влюблюсь в какую-то девушку и уйду от тебя?! А?! Что ты тогда будешь делать?

– Изнасилую твой хладный труп, – захохотал Эверард, и Демьен тоже отдался смеху. Напряжение и ярость как рукой сняло. Только теперь он чувствовал себя ужасно глупым из-за всего, что только что наговорил.

– Но это шутка, – продолжил Эверард. – На самом деле я ничего не стану делать. Потому что ты имеешь право на выбор и на такую жизнь, какую пожелаешь. Разлюбить я тебя, естественно, так сразу не разлюблю, но и быть рядом заставлять не стану. Может быть, даже благословлю вас, – было слышно, как он задумчиво усмехнулся.

Демьен чувствовал, как от подобной перспективы в груди поднимается ужас и холод.

– Нет, – он махнул головой, отгоняя наваждение. – Я этого совсем не хочу. Я это просто так сказал, не подумав… Не хочу с тобой расставаться.

Он помолчал, не зная, что еще сказать, но и прощаться не желая.

– Я сегодня думал о тебе… Я, вообще-то, постоянно о тебе думаю. Просто сегодня… – он покосился на дверь. – Только что… я мастурбировал в душе и… Помнишь нашу самую первую ночь? – Демьен перешел на приглушенный шепот.

– Конечно. Я тоже о тебе вспоминаю, мальчик мой, – голос Эверарда звучал так тепло и нежно, что защемило в груди.

– Люблю тебя…

В этот момент дверь открылась, и на пороге показалась подростковая фигура в трусах, демонстрируя всем своим видом, как осточертело торчать в коридоре.

– Ладно… Мне пора. Я потом еще позвоню.

– Приятных сновидений, сладкий мой.

– С кем ты всё время болтаешь? – Девин плюхнулся на спину поверх покрывала.

«С любовником!..» – о, как велико было искушение сказать это! Но Демьен сдержался и лишь усмехнулся, представив возможную реакцию.

– Завтра вечером оторвемся после репы… – не дождавшись ответа, отрешенно произнес Девин.

Демьен вздохнул. Он, наверное, был единственным подростком в труппе, кто не испытывал особой радости от этой поездки. Остальные же, в том числе Сандра и Девин, писались кипятком от счастья и отрывались без родительского присмотра, как могли.

– Девин, ты с кем-нибудь уже встречаешься?.. – спросил Демьен, рассматривая блики уличного света на стене.

– Типа того… – после долгого молчания со вздохом произнес друг.

Демьен заинтересованно на него обернулся. – Я ее знаю?!

– Конечно, ты ее знаешь! – с тоской и раздражением произнес тот. Демьен не мог понять причину внезапных перемен в его настроении. Он молча изучал в темноте силуэт приятеля.

– Сандра, – наконец отрывисто сказал тот.

Демьен захохотал от удивления, но тут же смолк, получив подушкой по лицу.

– Дебил… – мрачно ответил он, стягивая ее на грудь.

– Сам такой. Не знаешь всего – нефиг смеяться.

– Ладно, извини… Я думал, мы просто тусим вместе… И давно это у вас?

– Что у нас? – Девин рывком поднялся с постели и начал натягивать одежду.

– Ты куда?! – Демьен был в полном недоумении. – Слушай… Я же не в курсе, – он вскочил с кровати и схватил одноклассника за руку. Девин замер и какое-то время молча смотрел ему в глаза. Промелькнувшая мимо окон отеля машина осветила на миг комнату и их лица.

– Сандра ни о чем не знает, – сказал Девин, не отводя глаз. И его голос во вновь навалившейся темноте прозвучал глухо и расстроено. – Мы с ней общались еще до того, как ты появился. Я люблю ее, а она… – он опустил взгляд и присел на его кровать. – Она любит другого…

– Вот как, – Демьен отпустил его руку. – Я не знал.

Ему было странно, что кто-то помимо него переживает любовные драмы и разочарования. Впрочем, что они могли знать о настоящем страдании? Судя по обычно жизнерадостному настроению друга, чувства того не шли ни в какое сравнение с его собственными муками.

Демьен опустился с ним рядом. Как ни странно, но услышанные откровения не произвели на него никакого впечатления.

– Слушай, – Девин вздохнул и хлопнул руками по кровати. – Не бери в голову, ладно? Переживу... В принципе, я рад тому, что почти постоянно могу быть рядом и заботиться о ней. Так что… давай лучше спать.

 

Сидя в аэропорту, Демьен рассматривал проходящих мимо людей и пытался понять, что он при этом испытывает. Неужели он и правда совсем не интересуется женщинами? И уже не будет интересоваться? Значит, он гей? Но те мужчины, парни, мальчики, которых он тут видел, не вызывали в нем совершенно никаких эмоций, как и женщины.

– Что? Нравится? – Сандра приземлилась рядом и протянула ему второй пластиковый стакан с кофе.

О чем она? А, да… Он же пялился, как дурак, последние пять минут на чью-то грудь, пытаясь возбудиться.

– Скоро будем дома… – задумчиво протянула Сандра, думая явно не о доме.

Интересно, не дожидаться от него ответов на свои вопросы уже вошло у его друзей в привычку?.. Или он давно не удостаивал их адекватным поведением?

– Кажется, не нравится, – произнес Демьен. – Точнее, оставляет равнодушным.

На лице Сандры мелькнуло непонимание, а затем озорное смущение.

– А моя нравится?

Демьен улыбнулся, вспомнив ее плоскую грудь.

– Кажется, ты ее в гримерке забыла, – засмеялся он, видя, как вытянулось ее лицо.

– А Девин говорит, что красивая! – обиженно сказала она.

Демьен пожал плечами.

– Посмотрим, что ты скажешь года через три!

– Думаешь, еще вырастет?

Сандра фыркнула и отвернулась, уже совсем расстроившись.

– Прежде чем с тобой говорить, надо было бобов поесть… Конечно, вырастет!

– По-моему, красота от размеров не зависит. Хотя я хреновый знаток.

– О чем спор? – к ним присоединился Девин.

– Вмажь ему! Он сказал, что у меня маленькая грудь!

– Я сказал только, что она ее в гримерке забы…

Девин с шутливым криком кинулся на него, они оба упали на пол и под крики и улюлюканье одноклассников покатились, смеясь и ерзая.

– Когда доберемся, то сразу пойдем к тебе, – предложил Девин уже в самолете. У Демьена округлились глаза.

– Чего это вдруг? Вас что, дома не ждут?

– Тебе жалко пригласить друзей? – изумленно протянул приятель.

– Не жалко… Приглашу в другой раз. Но сегодня… – Демьен хотел поехать к любовнику как можно скорее. – Я вообще-то хотел помыться с дороги, отдохнуть от всего этого…

– Так мойся! Мы тебе мешать не будем, – они с Сандрой многозначительно переглянулись.

– Вам что, потрахаться негде?!!

После сказанной в запальчивости фразы Демьену пришлось пригласить друзей к себе, чтобы хоть как-то загладить вину и помириться.

Поспав в самолете и добравшись на такси, они наконец вошли к нему домой.

Демьен как раз продумывал, как бы оставить приятелей наедине, а самому улизнуть к Эверарду, когда Девин направился в гостиную в поисках заветного и давно облюбованного бара.

– Э-э-э… Здравствуйте, – послышался изменившийся голос одноклассника. От внезапного головокружения Демьен едва не осел на пол. Он замер в ожидании ответа, в ожидании _этого_ голоса, испытывая ужас и счастье одновременно.

– Как добрались? – низкий бархатистый тембр, спокойный, насмешливый. Демьен чуть не взвыл от досады и ревности, ведь эта фраза предназначалась не ему.

– Твой опекун тут?! – свистящим шепотом спросила Сандра, Демьен в ответ смог только кивнуть.

– Ой, я, наверное, подожду Девина в другой комнате…

Сандра ускользнула с завидной прытью, а Демьен, с трудом переставляя ватные ноги, вошел в гостиную.

Девин нервно переминался с ноги на ногу и беспомощно оглядывался в поисках его поддержки, но Демьен не спешил говорить и вообще поднимать взгляд на любовника. Тот, в шелковом халате, сидел с ноутбуком в кресле… Демьен посмотрел в его светлое лицо, темные глаза, и Эверард улыбнулся. Так открыто и просто, что Демьена повело из стороны в сторону.

– Мы уже собирались уходить… – промямлил Девин, очевидно принимая его бледность за испуг.

– Зачем? Вы же только пришли, – ответил Эверард, закрывая ноут. – Есть хотите?

Демьен медленно присел на подлокотник другого кресла, стараясь выглядеть как можно более естественно и понимая, что это не особо удается. Внутри полыхала ощутимая ненависть к друзьям, которые в такой вечер – Эверард ждал его! – решили зависнуть у него дома.

– Мы перекусили в самолете… Да и… как-то неудобно.

– Оставайтесь, – Эверард поднялся с кресла, и Демьен украдкой, не поднимая глаз, проследил за его величественными, уверенными движениями.

– Приятно, что Демьен обзавелся друзьями.

Демьен зажмурился. Теперь они точно не уйдут. Зачем Эверард так поступает?

– Что ты здесь делал? – мрачно спросил Демьен, оставшись с любовником на кухне.

Эверард удивленно обернулся. – Тебя ждал, – подмигнув, он закинул в рот кусочек апельсинового чизкейка.

– Прогони их… – Демьен приник к нему, запуская руку под халат. Как он и думал, на мужчине не было белья. Он чувствовал, как член в руке наливается приятной тяжестью, как его собственное тело мгновенно реагирует на это, словно связанное общей нервной системой. Должно быть, эмоции на его лице представляли любопытное зрелище, потому что глаза Эверарда горели интересом и лукавством.

– Прогонишь?

– Нет.

– Почему?!

– Это твои друзья, твоя квартира… – едва сдерживая смех, Эверард притянул его к себе и быстро поцеловал.

– Это не смешно!

– А я и не смеюсь, – глаза Эверарда горели веселым огнем. Он мягко убрал его руку и вручил поднос с едой.

– Иди, развлекай гостей. Если что – я в офисе.

Губы Демьена дрожали от обиды и разочарования.

– Не глупи, – Эверард еще раз мягко чмокнул его и ушел.

 

Эверард так и не позвонил. С трудом досидев в школе до конца занятий, Демьен всё же сорвался с теории музыки и поехал к нему на работу.

После увольнения Райан у Демьена появился свой персональный пропуск, потому что новый секретарь ему не нравился, а встречать и провожать его больше было некому.

В приемной было пусто, Такехико явно отлынивал от рабочих обязанностей. Но в самом кабинете – тоже ни души.

Демьен вытащил телефон и уже набрал номер, когда увидел свет из приоткрытой двери потайной комнаты. В трубке раздавались гудки, из комнаты доносилась мелодия мобильного. Происходящее походило на дурной сон. Всё сложилось в голове в считанные секунды: отсутствие Кобаяси на рабочем месте, вчерашнее странное настроение Эверарда. Демьен знал, что увидит, еще не заходя в комнату. На глаза набежали слезы, горло сдавило.

Он подбежал и со всей ярости толкнул дверь ногой. Это было невыносимо: его любовник, по пояс голый, и этот ненавистный японец на кровати, пусть и полностью одетый, но ласкающий лицо и шею Эверарда! Свечи, музыка…

– Демьен? – брови Эверарда удивленно взметнулись вверх.

Демьен зарыдал, чувствуя, как боль разрывает грудь пополам.

– Я вас ненавижу!!! – заорал он в истерике и, схватив горящую свечу, запустил прямо в них. Оба мужчины проворно соскочили с кровати еще до того, как свеча упала на покрывало. Шелк мгновенно занялся огнем. Демьен, не слыша яростного окрика любовника, стремглав кинулся по кабинету, подальше от этих двоих, от боли, от полыхающей комнаты, подальше от ненавистного и такого любимого Эверарда, которому он сейчас желал только смерти! Смерти!!! Ненавижу!..

Ничего не видя из-за слез, Демьен зацепился о ковер и, не успев подставить руки, ударился лицом о край стола…

 

Темнота была тошнотворной, удушающей, красной. Демьен пришел в себя на полу, на лице лежала влажная салфетка. Он смахнул ее и понял, что у него разбит нос. Голова раскалывалась. Кровь была везде: на лице, во рту, на полу. Не в силах проглотить, он сплюнул ее прямо на ковер и в этот момент заметил сидящего рядом с ним Эверарда. Его лицо было бледным и каким-то… застывшим.

– Извини… – машинально пробормотал Демьен и тут же вспомнил, что извиняться-то ему и не требовалось.

– Я ненавижу тебя!.. – из горла вырвалось то ли шипение, то ли крик. – Чтоб ты сдох! Ненавижу!!!

Насквозь черные глаза Эверарда на секунду наполнились гневом, но он тут же сменился усталостью и равнодушием.

– Идти сможешь? Надо посмотреть, нет ли у тебя сотрясения, – чужой и холодный голос Эверарда ранил сильнее, чем то, что Демьен только что видел. Рыдания снова наполнили грудь, он прижал пальцы к глазам, размазывая слезы, слюну и кровь.

– Ты… не любишь… меня… больше...

– Прекрати истерику, – Эверард привлек его к себе, но Демьену казалось, что он теперь ему противен. Перед глазами снова стояла комната со свечами и двое на постели… Пальцы любовника жгли его кожу, Демьен задыхался.

– Пусти! – попробовал он вырваться. – Не смей теперь ко мне прикасаться!..

Но Эверард поднялся и потянул его за собой. Из комнаты доносился запах дыма. Навстречу им вышел Такехико, с закатанными рукавами, выпачканный в саже, и одарил Демьена таким осуждающим и презрительным взглядом, что тот на секунду оторопел. Эверард вел его в ванную.

Вырваться из стальной хватки было нереально, и Демьен прекратил попытки, продолжая огрызаться и дерзить. Эверард стащил с него одежду и усадил в ванну.

– Ненавижу тебя!

– Это я уже слышал…

– Как ты мог?!

– Демьен, ты унижаешь не только себя, но и меня, – в его голосе сквозила всё та же отчужденность и усталость, а в глазах не было былого блеска обожания. Он смотрел на него так, словно… разочаровался. Демьен всхлипнул.

– Он красивее чем я?.. Чем он лучше?!

– Прекрати…

– Я всё видел!

– Что именно? – грустно усмехнулся Эверард.

– Как вы с ним… – Демьен сжал зубы, чтобы не возвращать этот кошмар.

Теплая вода немного расслабила, но голова всё еще болела, и кровь из носа не переставала течь. Впрочем, боль в сердце была намного сильнее.

Эверард вздохнул. – Малыш, Такехико делал мне точечный массаж. Вот и всё, что ты видел…

Эверард отвел глаза, чувствуя лишь усталость и непонятную горечь. Ревность его молодого любовника становилась утомительной. А ведь всё могло быть совсем иначе, легко, радостно, незабываемо… Все его старания рушились из-за несдержанности и нежелания Демьена хоть как-то работать над собой.

– Массаж? В той комнате?.. – Демьен начал колебаться.

– А где еще? Это комната для отдыха, Демьен, а не для того, чем мы с тобой там занимаемся.

– Райан не делала тебе массаж, – настаивал Демьен угрюмо.

– Райан не умела.

– А этот, значит, умеет? Какой ценный сотрудник! И красота, и исполнительность, и покорность, и массаж тебе!!!

Эверард переключил воду и направил холодную струю ему в лицо. Демьен всхлипнул от неожиданности, но спорить уже не хотелось.

– Кажется, перелома нет… – Эверард бережно ощупал его переносицу. – Но припухлость и синяки под глазами гарантирую.

– Скажу всем, что это ты мне сделал.

Эверард улыбнулся. – Раз шутишь, значит, всё не так страшно… Закинь голову.

Демьен послушался и закрыл глаза. Направленная в лоб холодная вода уменьшала боль… Если всё это правда, а похоже, что так оно и было, значит, он последний остолоп?

– Я слишком мягок с тобой, – словно в подтверждение его мыслей произнес Эверард.

– Ты меня бросишь?

– Ты не оставляешь мне выбора, когда ведешь себя так.

– Я больше не буду! – Демьен открыл глаза, пытаясь разыскать во взгляде любовника прежние чувства, но там была только усталость. – Честно! Я больше не буду ревновать тебя!

Эверард рассмеялся. – Не обещай того, чего заведомо не сможешь исполнить. Просто постарайся контролировать себя, а еще попробуй любить, наслаждаться каждым мгновением вместе, а не пытаться присвоить.

Демьен смотрел на него огромными глазами. – Я… боюсь потерять тебя.

– Так только быстрее потеряешь… Если бы я мог, – взгляд Эверарда смягчился, стал теплым, любящим. – Я бы женился на тебе, чтобы ты больше не боялся.

– Так женись! – Демьен ссунулся по стенке ванны. Кровь наконец перестала сочиться. И это выражение любимых глаз! Солнце вновь светило на небосводе, и он опять был счастлив!

– У меня уже есть жена, – засмеялся Эверард.

– Но мужа-то нет! – озорно ответил Демьен.

– Ты несовершеннолетний, – улыбнулся Эверард и, помолчав, стянул со своей правой руки перстень и надел ему на безымянный палец. У Демьена перехватило дыхание.

– Это серебро?

– Белое золото…

– Боже, как здорово!.. Спасибо… – перстень был великоват и нормально держался только на большом пальце. – А у меня нет кольца для тебя…

Эверард чему-то усмехнулся. – Вылезай, а то скоро акулы на кровь приплывут.

Пока он вытирал его полотенцем, Демьен не мог оторвать глаз от подарка.

– Кто я теперь? Твой муж или жена?

– Ты теперь мой Демьен, как и раньше, как, надеюсь, будешь и впредь, – Эверард осторожно поцеловал его в губы.

– Давай займемся любовью?.. – Демьен высвободил руки из-под полотенца и положил ему на плечи. – Или я хотя бы минет тебе сделаю? – еще тише прошептал он, встретив недоуменный взгляд.

– Минет?!

– Ну да… Можно пососать твой член?.. – окончательно смутился Демьен.

Эверард рассмеялся. – Было бы забавно, если бы не было так печально… Ты себя в зеркале видел? Тебе к врачу срочно надо, а не член сосать!

Он помог ему выбраться из ванны и одеться.

– Сейчас поедем на пятидесятый этаж просканируем твой мозг, а потом, если всё в порядке и сотрясения нет, я хочу, чтобы Такехико сделал тебе шиацу… И не сопротивляйся, – сказал Эверард, видя, как на последней фразе недовольно надулся Демьен. – Надо лечить твои нервы.

– И еще, – добавил Эверард, когда они спускались в лифте. – Когда поедешь домой, направляйся сразу ко мне в особняк. Джеки вернулась из Калифорнии, а дома, кроме прислуги, никого: Джулия с малышом и сестрой уехала в SPA-центр... И тебе сейчас лучше не оставаться одному. Машина уже ждет на стоянке. Меня не ждите, я буду поздно.

 


	34. Chapter 34

### 9

 

Водитель Альфред подвез его к крыльцу. В этот зимний день особняк действительно казался пустым. Демьен вспомнил, как весело и  многолюдно здесь было, когда он впервые перешагнул порог этого дома.

Демьен потрогал свой заклеенный нос. Переносица опухла и болела. Интересно, насколько хреново он сейчас выглядел?.. После всех процедур Эверард так и не дал ему зеркало.

У верхней балюстрады появился женский силуэт. Жаклин! Несмотря на боль, губы сами расплылись в улыбке.

А Джеки, похоже, не сразу узнала его – неужели всё так ужасно?! – а потом начала смеяться.

– Кто это тебя так? – весело спросила она, спускаясь.

Глядя, как она сексуально двигается, Демьен с изумлением понял, что соскучился. Он давно не видел близнецов и сейчас не мог понять, почему когда-то злился на них.

– Эверард, кто ж еще! – горестно вздохнул он. К его удивлению Жаклин захохотала еще громче.

– Да, это от души! От души... – приблизившись, она осторожно взяла его лицо в ладони, рассматривая. От нее пахло жасмином. – А если серьезно? Что случилось?

– Ты мне не веришь, что ли?

– Я знаю его лучше тебя, он ни разу не ударил любимого человека… Что случилось?

Демьену было тягостно слышать, что кто-то может знать Эверарда лучше него. Да и говорить о сегодняшнем как-то не хотелось.

– Я с разбегу навернулся и ударился головой об стол…

Джеки не смогла сдержать смех. – Прости, Демьен… Это совсем не смешно… Бедненький, как же тебя так угораздило?

– Я отчасти неуклюжий. Все углы мои. Сейчас уже ничего так после йоги, танцев и фехтования, а раньше я вообще мог на ровном месте споткнуться, особенно от волнения…

Жаклин чему-то задумчиво улыбнулась. – Есть хочешь? Составишь мне компанию?

– Можно… – последний раз он ел в самолете.

Пока Жаклин накрывала на стол, Демьен осторожно изучал свой нос.

– Лучше не трогай, – предостерегла она.

– Эверард говорит, что мне еще крупно повезло, и всё могло быть намного хуже, – он не мог понять, зачем говорит ей все это, но слова шли сами.

– Он в этом разбирается. Если говорит, что повезло, значит, так и есть.

– Ага, а еще он сказал, что это мне кара за плохое поведение.

– Шутит, – улыбнулась Жаклин, присев напротив. – Хотя он верит в судьбу.

За едой Демьен тайком рассматривал девушку. Элегантное белое платье чувственно обтягивало ее бесконечно женственную фигуру. Поглядывая на декольте Джеки, он вспомнил, что когда впервые ее увидел, она так же была в белом, но более легком платье. Белый ей определенно шел.

Судя по маячивший на ее губах легкой улыбке, Жаклин видела его взгляды. От ее усмешки и приподнятой черной брови его бросало в жар. Моментами сходство было поразительным. Что-то внутреннее. Необъяснимое… Когда в холле ее ладони бережно, по-матерински, касались его лица, она напомнила ему Джулию. На этом подобие и заканчивалось. Жаклин была копией своего отца.

Демьен, уже не таясь, смотрел на ее бледное лицо, лучистые темные глаза, разбросанные по плечам и груди вьющиеся локоны черных волос.

Глядя на ее пышную грудь и узкую талию, ему было странно, что его бесконечно мужественный и неотразимый, как меч, Эверард мог воплотиться в такой женственной магии воды. Жаклин определенно была водой. А Франц – водой и ветром… Эверард, скорее всего, был металлом... А еще в его любовнике было так много огня... и темноты, и… и… И так много всего. Демьен вздохнул.

– Эверард говорит, что я равнодушен к женщинам. Значит, я гей?

– Хм… «Эверард говорит», – засмеялась Джеки. – Ты-то сам что чувствуешь?

– Меня никто не привлекает… Кроме него.

– Значит, у тебя особая ориентация – на Эверарда.

Они посмеялись, Жаклин задумчиво подула в чашку.

– Помнится, когда-то ты очень даже возбудился, когда увидел меня голой.

Демьен смутился, вспомнив.

– Да, вы тогда с Францем оба меня возбуждали… – щеки вспыхнули от сказанной вслух правды. – Но это не считается. Эксперимент нельзя считать чистым, потому что там был Франц. А он – парень…

– А ты бы хотел провести чистый эксперимент? – Джеки обаятельно улыбнулась, и Демьен вновь почувствовал жар. Эти губы ее… Он опустил глаза.

Вообще-то, он был совсем не против экспериментов, да и Жаклин говорила об этом словно не всерьез.

Разговаривать с ней наедине было так просто. Они заглянули в студию, прошлись по залу, поднялись наверх. Коридоры были пусты и молчаливы. Весь дом сегодня принадлежал им двоим, это рождало странное ощущение вседозволенности и свободы.

Взбираясь по лестнице позади Жаклин, Демьен едва удержался от желания ухватиться за край ее юбки. После всего произошедшего сегодня в офисе любовника он пребывал в неком блаженном отупении. Словно от удара и боли куда-то на время исчезло его обычное напряжение и нервозность.

В комнате Жаклин всё было по-прежнему: те же тропические фотографии, яркие аксессуары и белые цвета. Она включила ночник и обернулась к нему. Демьен вспомнил, как когда-то на этом самом месте она в шутку поцеловала его. Без сомнения, он вырос, но был всё же немного ниже ее.

Медленно Джеки сократила расстояние между ними. В комнате было так тихо… Демьен вновь ощутил аромат жасмина. Почти два с половиной года назад ее близость физически возбуждала его, но то, что он чувствовал теперь, было мало похоже на простое возбуждение. Голова кружилась, и всё казалось таким странным. Опустив голову, Демьен отступил назад.

Нос вновь напомнил о себе.

Из зеркала в ванной на него смотрело измученное подростковое лицо с заклеенной и опухшей переносицей. На фоне уже обозначившихся синяков, голубой цвет глаз казался совершенно нереальным, прозрачным, отчаянным и безумным. Демьен мигнул, но странное выражение никуда не делось.

Когда он вернулся в комнату, Жаклин лежала на кровати, в одежде, раскинув руки и закрыв глаза. Он молча присел рядом. Девушка не шевелилась. Демьен смотрел на нее, чувствуя, как перехватывает дыхание и вновь разгорается это странное чувство.

Она была совершенно волшебная, словно даже не человек, наполненная магией в каждом изгибе. Эта странная, сводящая с ума притягательность, которой невозможно было противостоять, присутствовала во всех близких Эверарда, но в наибольшей степени в его детях и в нем самом.

Ее грудь, выглядывающая из глубокого выреза платья, соблазнительно приподнималась от дыхания. Практически одновременно Демьен ощутил мучительную тяжесть в паху и неуклюже, второпях засунул руку ей в декольте. От ощущения мягкой и упругой, теплой, вздымающейся под ладонью груди с твердым соском захотелось немедленно подрочить.

Жаклин открыла глаза, и, увидев ее огромные черные зрачки, Демьен уже знал, что произойдет дальше. От этого знания его прошиб пот и дрожь, и дикое волнение… Он безумно хотел, чтобы это произошло, и не для того, чтобы что-то доказать или проверить.

– Видишь, тебя всё же привлекают женщины, – сказала она еле слышно, и даже этот мелодичный тембр с намеком на уже знакомую ему темную, тягучую бездну, отозвался в паху.

– Это не считается… – произнес он слабым хриплым голосом. – Ты слишком похожа на своего отца…

– Тогда сделаем эксперимент чистым? – Жаклин протянула руку и выключила ночник.

В темноте всё оказалось проще и сложнее.

Демьен услышал звук расстегивающейся молнии, а потом Джеки привлекла его к себе. Он лег лицом на ее голый живот, не касаясь руками. Демьен не знал, что делать, и не спешил. Его разрывали двойственные ощущения: хотелось поскорее кончить и избавиться от мучительного и сладостного вожделения, но его не покидал страх и волнение, и чувство, что он никуда уже от нее не денется, даже если сейчас покинет комнату.

Желание остаться и познать пересилило страх.

Демьен поцеловал верх ее живота и неловко прикоснулся к груди. В его жизни было уже столько самых разных поцелуев и объятий, но он вновь лишался девственности, потому что сейчас всё было совсем по-другому, рядом с ним было загадочное новое существо – женщина.

Жаклин, ласково зарылась пальцами ему в волосы и потянула к своему лицу. Когда их губы соприкоснулись и он лег на нее, почувствовав под собой мягкое и сексуальное женское тело, то едва не кончил, даже еще толком не раздевшись. Демьен со стоном откинулся на подушку рядом с ней. Джеки, словно понимала, что с ним происходит, и никуда не спешила.

– Разденешься? – спросила она.

– Кто был твоим первым мужчиной?.. – он быстро стянул с себя одежду и, волнуясь пуще прежнего, вернулся на место.

– Франц, конечно же.

Демьен ощутил, как от шока кровь ударила в голову. Жаклин говорила об этом так спокойно, почти обыденно.

– И когда это произошло?

– Всегда. С самого начала, – она засмеялась. – Мы всегда были близки, просто, чем старше становились, тем интимнее были ласки…

– Это не он лишил тебя девственности? – догадался Демьен.

– Нет… Так далеко мы не заходили… Но всё равно он мой первый мужчина.

– Ты бы хотела?.. Быть с ним настолько близкой?.. Чтобы он был в тебе? – разговоры об отношениях близнецов странным образом его возбуждали.

– Да…

Жаклин взяла его руку и медленно положила себе между ног. Демьен проник пальцами в горячую влажную расщелину и едва сдержал стон от нового ощущения. Член подрагивал, уже готовый… на что угодно.

Джеки привлекла Демьена к себе, целуя. Он испытал к ней что-то вроде благодарности, когда она направила его член в себя. Едва головка коснулась влажной и такой сладкой, нежной слизистой, словно обволакивающей его ствол, Демьен уже не мог остановить своих движений. Ему хотелось погружаться в ее воды бесконечно, входить в сладостную глубину раз за разом, вводя член на всю длину. Сбиваясь с дыхания, он со стоном двигал бедрами и вбивался в ее мягкое тело, зажмурив от удовольствия глаза. Это было ни на что не похоже, ни на ласки рукой, ни даже ртом. Он словно плыл в море, и вода окутывала его. Руки Жаклин скользили по плечам, спине и ягодицам. Она что-то шептала ему, но у него словно заложило уши. И наконец он вздрогнул, вжимаясь в нее бедрами, и замер, дрожа от наслаждения, срываясь на громкий стон и изливаясь экстазом в манящую сжимающуюся темноту…

Демьен наконец приоткрыл глаза и на ощупь нашел губы Жаклин. Ему не хотелось отпускать ее. Чувство благодарности, счастья, нежности и любви, пусть совсем не такой сумасшедшей, как к Эверарду, владело сейчас им. Член стал совсем мягким и выскользнул из ее мокрого влагалища. Но Демьену так не хотелось прекращать их ласки. И он, опираясь руками в кровать, склонился к ее груди и сжал губами сосок, лаская языком сначала один, а потом…

– Что это? – Демьен стукнулся зубами обо что-то металлическое.

– Пирсинг, – засмеялась Джеки.

Демьен дотянулся до выключателя и поморщился от света. Когда глаза привыкли, он увидел Жаклин словно впервые. Она была еще красивее! Раскинувшаяся на постели, обнаженная… Рассматривая ее с улыбкой, он ощутил новый прилив желания.

– Ты очень красивая… И это колечко… – левый сосок действительно был проколот. – Так возбуждает.

– Оно всех возбуждает.

– Знаешь, что-то мне кажется, что дело совсем не в нем!..

Они посмеялись.

– А можно?.. – Демьен замялся, но Жаклин мгновенно поняла его и грациозно раскинула ноги. У Демьена перехватило дыхание. У Джеки был выбрит лобок, не считая тоненькой полоски черных волос. Он долго рассматривал ее промежность, исследуя пальцами, поражаясь тому, что видел. Восхищаясь, как изгибы розовой плоти похожи на лепестки цветка…

– Ну хватит уже тебе ее рассматривать, – Жаклин, смеясь, сжала бедрами его лицо. Демьен смутился.

– В жизни ничего подобного не видел...

– Я тоже.

– И какая теперь у меня ориентация?

– Ты бисексуал.

– Это хорошо?

– На мой взгляд, да, – улыбнулась Джеки. – Это значит, что тебя привлекают оба пола…

– Значит, Эверард – бисексуал?

– Да, – кивнула она.

– А Франц?

– Да, – засмеялась Джеки. – Хотя он еще сам точно не уверен, но я точно знаю, о ком он мечтает.

Демьен сам не мог понять, почему расстроился.

– А ты? У тебя были девушки?

– Не всерьез, только школьные поцелуи… Но я открыта для всего нового, так что…

Кокетливо прикусив губу, она привлекла его к себе.

 

На следующий день он проснулся от прикосновения чьих-то пальцев к лицу. Но это была не Джеки. Минувшая ночь была долгой, и сейчас он даже точно не мог сказать, уже день или только утро. В ванной шумела вода. Пальцы прошлись по губам, и его ресницы задрожали, а там, где должно находиться сердце, снова была пульсирующая сладчайшая рана. Он знал, кто сидит рядом с ним на кровати.

Демьен приоткрыл веки и тут же, как в омут, упал в глаза Эверарда.

– Как твой нос?

– Еще не понял…

В комнате стоял зимний сумрак. Эверард смотрел на него заговорщицки, с легкой усмешкой во взгляде, и Демьен наконец осознал, что произошло тут вчера.

– Живой? – Эверард смотрел ласково, задумчиво, глубоко, и Демьену хотелось ликовать и плакать. А еще любовник был поразительно спокоен. По-настоящему. Расслаблен. И, кажется… доволен?

– Я теперь мужчина, – улыбаясь, произнес Демьен.

– Мои поздравления, – Эверард поцеловал его в губы, и Демьен вновь удивился его настроению.

– И каково это?

– Очень понравилось…

В этот момент из ванной вышла закутанная в полотенце Жаклин и, услышав его последнюю фразу, засмеялась. В глазах Эверарда замерцала та крайняя степень нежности и любви, которая появлялась, только когда он обращал взгляд на своих детей.

– Привет, папа, – Джеки бегло прикоснулась губами к его губам – Демьен отвел глаза – и взяла с подноса, который он только сейчас заметил, чашку кофе.

– Теперь всё? держитесь девчонки? – спросил Эверард.

– Не знаю, – Демьен пожал плечами. Он то ли не до конца проснулся, то ли всё после этой ночи в нем так сильно изменилось, но он никак не мог обрести свое привычное мироощущение. Еще и Эверард был сегодня таким странный… Демьен готов был поклясться, что это он принес им поднос с едой.

– Теперь если будешь с кем-то… общаться на стороне, предохраняйся. Помни, что от тебя зависит здоровье моего клана, – Демьен улыбнулся, обменявшись взглядами с Жаклин.

То, как он говорил «мой клан», было странно, но Демьен чувствовал, что это так… И теперь он стал немного ближе к этому клану, загадку которого так хотел разделить.

 


	35. Chapter 35

## Часть VI

### 1

 

– Проклятый лак! Хоть окунай теперь голову в чан со скипидаром… – не желая мыться после выступления, Девин пытался малыми жертвами привести волосы в порядок.

– Может, обстричь всё налысо, а для следующего спектакля заказать у костюмера парик? – Демьен с наслаждением наблюдал за мучениями друга. Сам он не спешил снимать с себя костюм и грим. Из зеркала на него смотрел сексуальный юный Нарцисс, Ганимед, Гиацинт. Развалившись в кресле и закинув ноги на стол, он смотрел на свое отражение. Это был тот редкий момент, когда он безмерно нравился себе.

– Всё, надо идти в душ, – игнорируя его слова, произнес Девин.

Демьен поправил на шее хламиду и провел рукой по голой груди и животу. Усыпанная специальной пудрой кожа мерцала. Налакированные волосы лежали на голове граммофонной пластинкой, но лицо было так изумительно загримировано, так тонко, так искушающе. Ему было жаль выходить из образа, хотелось показаться Эверарду… Но костюмер уже стояла над душой.

Рассматривая свое полуобнаженное тело, Демьен вспоминал любимый момент постановки, когда по сюжету его коллеги по сцене должны были склониться над ним, перешептываясь и недоумевая «неужели умер?..». Рука Люка скользила по его животу всегда как-то особенно чувственно, совсем немного не доходя до паха, и каждый раз Демьен готов был стонать от страсти, но в этот самый момент его персонаж приходил в себя и с ужасом оглядывал присутствующих. «Я не хочу умирать!!!» – кричал он, срывая голос, изгибаясь в руках тех, кто уносил его на казнь за сцену.

Ох, как он кричал! У зрителей кровь стыла в жилах. За это его и выбрали, хотя сначала на роль утвердили другого. Этой сценой он был обязан Эверарду, который лучше режиссера объяснил, как правдоподобно кричать, как изгибаться, как смотреть… а главное, как жить этим персонажем. Эверард первым заметил сексуальность героя и настоял, чтобы он работал в этом направлении, чему Демьен и был обязан успехом.

Он с улыбкой вспомнил, как они репетировали. В постели вместо сцены казни всегда была сцена соблазнения и секса.

Сильнее всего Демьен жалел, что любовник еще не посетил ни одного спектакля, хотя они отыграли уже три... Он не знал, чего ждал сильнее: показать Эверарду, как хорошо усвоил уроки или заставить его ревновать. Ведь сколько было эротики в этих, в общем-то, невинных жестах. Это была экспериментальная постановка начинающего режиссера женщины, которая смешала и античность, и современность, и фантастический мир, балансируя на грани пристойности и таких прозрачных намеков…

– Так бы и дала ему в рожу, – донеслось до него из другого угла гримерки.

– Сидит, улыбается… эгоистичная сволочь… Из-за него Дилан теперь не у дел.

– Говорят, у него есть сильный покровитель.

Демьен оглянулся. Девчонки. Артистки массовки. Они ненавидели его, потому что ни одну из них он не хотел и не скрывал этого. Впрочем, его равнодушие, скорее всего, принималось за высокомерие. Ну и пусть! Он нахмурился и начал снимать грим.

 

Это был знойный летний день, и к вечеру жара не исчезла. В городе было удивительно безветренно и душно. По небу плыли фантасмагорические облака, похожие на горы и замки. В воздухе сквозь запахи города отчетливо пробивался влажный аромат моря, и хотелось искупаться.

– Интересно, завтра снова будет гроза?.. – отрешенно спросила Сандра, облизывая мороженное. – Демьен, ты как думаешь?

Демьен оглянулся на друзей и, безразлично пожав плечами, отпил из бутылки сидр.

Они продолжали общаться втроем. Три молодых юноши-подростка, потому что Сандру, в ее вечных брюках и с мальчишеской фигурой, он воспринимал как «своего парня». Они ходили вместе в школу и в кино, после репетиций и спектаклей отправлялись на прогулки или в клубы. Втроем напивались и отрывались, причем Сандра пила не меньше, и в ее присутствии он никогда не подвергал свою речь цензуре, не думал, о чем говорить и какими словами выражаться, как делал это, например, при Джулии или Жаклин. Сандра была сверстницей, одноклассницей, своей настолько, что ее можно было не замечать.

Девин относился к ней иначе. Вдвоем с ней они часто пропадали в темных дворах и свободных квартирах. Иногда Демьен одалживал им ключи от своей и уезжал в особняк или офис Эверарда, а иногда просто гулял в одиночестве по городу, который стал уже родным, залезал на крыши, заглядывал в лица людей, искал ответы…

Его не смущало, что Девин и Сандра занимаются сексом. Это не мешало дружбе, не разбивало их тройственное братство. Каждый раз, уединяясь, ребята предлагали ему остаться и быть с ними. Но он не хотел…

Демьен с грустью сознавал, что он был им ближе и дороже, чем они ему. Они совсем его не знали. Принимали молчание за сдержанность, а внезапную грусть объясняли усталостью. Он не мог поделиться с ними своим главным секретом, а значит – не мог поделиться ничем. Он не мог приехать к ним в слезах и рассказать, каким был несдержанным дураком, и что снова рассердил самого драгоценного человека на свете. Он не мог рассказать об этом никому, а потому круг замыкался, и Демьен вновь и вновь находил утешение в объятиях Эверарда. Его вечный любовник, вечный утешитель, его рок, его благословение…

Друзья ни разу не видели приступы ревности, ярости, которые и были-то всего пару раз, но с которыми он не мог совладать: тело не подчинялось ему, и это было страшно… Во время тех случаев с ним мог справиться только Эверард. Первый раз – стаканом холодной воды в лицо, второй – пощечиной, легкой, но отрезвляющей…

Демьен поднес горлышко к губам. Это было горько… Он не мог справиться с собой, не мог относиться к Эверарду иначе, перестать так болезненно ревновать. Дать ему большую свободу. Смешно, его любовник мог сам взять эту свободу когда угодно, он и был самым свободным человеком, и не только в физическом плане. А вот он, Демьен, не мог изменить своего к этому отношения. Не мог примириться со свободой другого, не мог поверить, что от этого его не станут любить меньше. Эверард нравился, он нравился всем, он привлекал, как свет привлекает в кромешной тьме. И это было так больно. Демьен изводился, Демьен срывался, Демьен сходил с ума…

– Зависнем сегодня в «Virgin»? – вывел его из самобичевания голос Сандры.

Демьен покачал головой. – Прости, у меня сегодня другие планы.

Сандра переглянулась с Девином.

– Хотите, я вам ключи отдам? – Демьен нащупал в кармане брелок, припоминая, убрал ли он дома после последнего свидания с Эверардом. – Только с одним условием: после часа в квартире никого!

– Ладно, идет, – Сандра выхватила у него связку. – Ты уверен, что не хочешь?..

– Уверен.

 

Чем дольше он бродил в одиночестве по городу, тем сильнее стучало сердце. Батарейка в плеере давно села, и без наушников он чувствовал себя совсем раздетым, хотя здесь, как и в любом мегаполисе, никому ни до кого не было дела.

Демьен хотел успокоиться перед тем, как без приглашения заявиться в особняк Эверарда. Но чем больше он об этом думал, тем сильнее волновался. Внутри всё обмирало…

Вообще-то, прийти просто так было делом обычным. Иногда Эверард был дома, иногда Демьен его там не заставал и общался с Джулией или с Жаклин, когда та приезжала из Калифорнии, где близнецы, кажется, осели надолго.

Чувствуя, что, если прямо сейчас он не предпримет решительных действий, то будет слоняться до часа ночи в ожидании, когда его квартира освободится, Демьен поймал такси.

В холле особняка не горел свет, но заходящее солнце создавало удивительную атмосферу. Поздоровавшись с вечно молчаливой Агатой, он заглянул в кабинет любовника и, решив, что тот, как обычно, на работе, отправился бродить по дому. Дверь во внутренний двор была открыта. Он вышел на террасу и задумчиво побрел к бассейну, когда неожиданно увидел Эверарда и помрачнел.

На качелях рядом с мужчиной, приникнув к нему плечом, сидел Франц и что-то рассказывал своим приятным бархатистым голосом. Демьен не мог сказать, почему так расстроился, в конце концов, еще недавно он сам скучал по Францу. Глядя, как они сидят, расслабленно откинувшись на спинку качели – голова к голове, плечо к плечу – и медленно раскачиваются, одновременно отталкиваясь своими одинаково длинными ногами, Демьен наконец понял, что за неприязнью к близнецам всегда скрывалась обычная ревность.

Конечно, Эверард давно не видел сына… Конечно, он много для него значит… Конечно, они с Францем всегда были близки, намного ближе, чем… Демьен усмехнулся: может быть, духовно Франц и был когда-то ближе, но таким близким, как Демьен ему никогда не стать!

– …да, наверное, это будет ее последний тур, – смог он расслышать, подойдя ближе.

– Жаль, – усмехнулся Эверард. – Линда переживает?

– Переживает… А ребята – и вовсе, – Франц встретил заинтересованный взгляд отца и ласково улыбнулся: они с Эверардом снова были вместе, и он мог наконец притаится рядом, смотреть бесконечно в обожаемое лицо, ловить мудрый, уверенный взгляд, наслаждаться этим особым чувством защищенности, гармонии, единения, какое он испытывал только рядом с отцом.

– Значит, «Доминанты» больше не будет… – Эверард отрешенно посмотрел в пустоту, он казался расстроенным, и Франц понимал почему.

– Я знаю, что эта группа очень важна для тебя.

Эверард усмехаясь поднял на него глаза. – Линда уже всё тебе рассказала?

– Да, она говорила, что ты стоял у истоков и помог ей сколотить коллектив. Знаешь… я очень благодарен тебе, что ты нас познакомил… – Франц положил голову ему на плечо. Губы Эверарда растянулись в широкой улыбке.

– Знаешь, я думаю, что они еще не раз соберутся и порадуют нас, – продолжил Франц. – Ты, кстати, не мог бы помочь ей сейчас с текстами? Когда-то ты сочинял отличные стихи! И тема, что нужно.

Эверард рассмеялся.

– Посмотрим… Ты решил поселиться в Калифорнии? – согнув руку, на которой покоилась голова сына, Эверард погладил его, убирая длинные пряди с лица. Франц улыбаясь вновь заглянул ему в лицо. Эверард почувствовал, как тепло затопляет грудь, и потерся кончиком носа о его нос, бегло коснувшись губ губами. Ему показалось, что дыхание Франца сорвалось.

– Нет, – тот закрыл глаза, на губах маячила легкая улыбка. – Я слишком сильно тебя люблю, чтобы жить так далеко.

У Демьена потемнело в глазах. Он был не в силах дольше выносить эти их семейные нежности, но и открыть сейчас свое присутствие было стыдно.

– С этим проектом вообще хохма вышла, – смеясь, рассказывал Франц. – Во-первых, тема мало кем раньше рассматривалась, во-вторых, у меня уже третий руководитель сменился.

Эверард погладил сына по руке, Франц улыбнулся и потерся головой о его плечо.

– Джеки хоть иногда приезжает…

– Джеки проще. Она почти ничем не занимается, только тусуется с «Доминантой» и разъезжает. А мне приходится делать проект за двоих!

– Как это похоже на Жаклин, – усмехнулся Эверард, и они оба засмеялись. – Чем Линда планирует теперь заниматься?

– О-о! Это сюрприз. Я тебе потом расскажу, если получится. Намекну только, что у нас с ней глобальные задумки!

Эверард с нежностью смотрел на сына, и в этот момент увидел, как к ним подходит Демьен.

– Как твое выступление сегодня? – спросил он, хитро усмехаясь.

Франц удивленно оглянулся и тоже заметил подростка. Как он вырос! Назвать его мальчиком уже не повернулся бы язык. С тех пор, как Франц видел его последний раз, Демьен значительно вытянулся, но всё же был, пожалуй, на голову ниже его. Худощавый, тоненький, как стебелек, с отросшими до ключиц волосами. Почти шестнадцатилетний. Он казался более пластичным и сексуальным, но всё таким же ершистым, это было видно невооруженным глазом.

– Привет, Демьен! Как ты похорошел, – улыбнувшись, произнес Франц. Подросток хмуро смотрел в ответ.

– Привет… – Демьен ждал, когда любовник перестанет обнимать Франца, но тот даже не собирался, как и Франц, который с интересом его рассматривал, склонив голову на отцовское плечо.

– Я думал, ты придешь сегодня на спектакль, – Демьен со вздохом опустился на корточки.

Эверард поманил его к себе, показывая на свободное место с другой стороны. Демьен якобы нехотя поднялся.

– Кстати о спектакле… Я рассказал Францу о твоих успехах, и он хотел бы сходить, – Эверард заглянул ему в лицо и улыбнулся, заметив недовольные огоньки в голубых глазах. – Когда следующее выступление?

– Послезавтра… – Демьен видел краем глаза полный любопытства взгляд юноши и кипел от злости: как он хотел бы, чтобы их с Эверардом единению никто не мешал!

В этот момент, к его удивлению, Франц поднялся и присел в шезлонг напротив. В его глазах не было ни ревности, ни злости, ни обиды, он с явным интересом рассматривал их двоих, и Эверард лукаво улыбался ему в ответ своими гипнотическими глазами.

Демьен испытывал странное напряжение и никак не мог однозначно определить природу своих чувств. С одной стороны, уже просто смотреть на Франца было очень приятно – тот был восхитителен и, кажется, становился со временем всё более и более красивым. С другой стороны, он вызывал чувство отчаянной ревности и зависти: Демьен понимал, что, как ни старайся, но таким роскошным лебедем не стать, просто потому – Эверард был прав – что они были совершенно разными, и на Франца равняться не стоило. Но он был таким красивым, талантливым, обаятельным, успешным, таким внутренне свободным и таким счастливым! Эверард его просто обожал и не скрывал этого, да все вокруг обожали… и любили. С Францем хотелось быть рядом, он покорял с одного взгляда, но совсем иначе, чем его отец. Эверард брал уверенностью, силой, мощной волей. Ему невозможно было противостоять и противиться. Он проникал своим магнетизмом насквозь. Противостоять же Францу даже не возникало желания. Он просто был, улыбался, источал такое обаяние и любовь, что все расслаблялись и целиком переходили под власть его мягких, обволакивающих чар. И ведь Демьен тоже! Просто он сопротивлялся. Сам не мог понять зачем, но противился тому чувству блаженства и радостного покоя, что обещало присутствие Франца. Почему?.. Из принципа, наверное. Из-за вредности характера. А он действительно был вредным, несговорчивым, ревнивым... И это было печальнее всего. Потому что Франц – Демьен чувствовал это – любил всех и его в том числе…

От всего этого закипали мозги и никак не удавалось расслабиться. Еще и странное магнетическое напряжение, возникающее в присутствии этих двоих, что он не раз уже замечал, сводило с ума и возбуждало так сильно, что он хотел и Эверарда, и Франца.

– Демьен, ты хотел бы сниматься в кино? – неожиданно спросил Франц. И Эверард удивленно приподнял бровь. Демьен недоуменно заглянул любовнику в лицо. В памяти всплыло неприятное воспоминание, как он уже хотел однажды сниматься в клипе…

– Что молчишь? – засмеялся Эверард.

– Я не знаю… – протянул Демьен.

– У тебя есть знакомый режиссер? – заинтересованно спросил Эверард у сына.

– Ну, скажем так, – загадочно улыбнулся тот. – Так что? хотел бы? Только честно, положа руку на сердце и не заглядывая Эверарду в глаза.

Мужчина не смог сдержать смех. Демьен неуверенно переводил взгляд с одного на другого.

– Наверное, да… – наконец произнес он.

– Замечательно! – Франц хитро улыбнулся, еще сильнее напоминая своего отца, и откинулся назад. – Послезавтра приду на тебя смотреть, покажи всё, на что способен.

– А ты? – Демьен взволнованно посмотрел Эверарду в глаза, почему-то чувствуя себя сейчас так же потерянно и взволнованно, как в тот день, когда Фернандо забирал его из монастыря.

– Обязательно, – Эверард ласково посмотрел в ответ и подмигнул обоими глазами.

 


	36. Chapter 36

### 2

 

Когда он приехал в Лонг-Бич, было раннее утро. Пройдясь по берегу, Франц скинул сумку на песок и, полностью раздевшись, зашел в воду. Волны лизнули бедра и живот, одаривая почти запретным удовольствием. Вдохнув, он откинулся на спину, чувствуя, как течение перебирает его длинные пряди.

Возможно, ночью был шторм, поскольку сейчас океан был удивительно спокоен, морская вода напоминала молоко. Лежа на ее поверхности, раскинув руки и отдаваясь во власть ласкающей стихии, он чувствовал, как вместе с мурашками наслаждения по голове и телу бегут токи жизни. Франц улыбался, закрыв глаза и едва не постанывая от чувственного удовольствия. Это был один из тех моментов, когда счастьем бытия можно было упиваться бесконечно.

До особняка Линды было рукой подать, и он, отжав свои длинные волосы, натянул на голое тело только джинсы.

В доме приятно пахло выпечкой. Франц подумал, что это Жаклин, но Джеки, скорее всего, отсыпалась после ночной гулянки: сестра была такой же любительницей поваляться по утрам в постели, как и сам он.

Всего за несколько дней отсутствия, не успев еще утолить жажду общения с отцом, он соскучился по Джеки, а еще сильнее по жене. Хотелось поскорее обнять их. Но вместо этого он подхватил и закружил по кухне готовившую завтрак Мануэлу. Он испытывал счастье и хотел поделиться им с другими.

– Поставь! Поставь на место! – закричала пышная мексиканка, пытаясь вырваться из неожиданных объятий. – Я тяжелая!

– Мануэла, ты легкая, как перышко, – Франц, смеясь, опустил ее на пол. Несколько часов назад он покинул свой дом в Нью-Йорке, обнимаясь с отцом, словно расставался на век, и вот он снова у себя дома. Черт! Ему это нравилось! И он понимал Жаклин: ему было по вкусу жить сразу в двух местах и скучать то по жене и сестре, то по родителям.

– Мне еще не надоела моя работа!

– Брось! Я же шучу… Кстати, Линда еще спит? – он схватил с тарелки бисквитное пирожное.

– Еще не спускалась, – Мануэла проследила за его рукой. – Вы бы позавтракали по-человечески…

– А кто-то еще есть в доме? – улыбнулся на ее замечание Франц, кладя на поднос пирожные и кофе.

– Все уехали под утро… – вздохнула кухарка и вернулась к своим делам.

А Франц, оставив сумку с вещами внизу, взлетел с подносом по лестнице.

В спальне было свежо и тихо. Ветер приподнимал занавески на раскрытом настежь окне, обдувал лежащую лицом вниз на васильковой простыне Линду, играл с исписанными и исчерканными листами бумаги, на которых она и уснула.

В груди обмирало, когда взгляд скользил по ее гибкой и тренированной спине, узкой талии и округлым крепким ягодицам. Полусогнутые сильные ноги были слегка раздвинуты – достаточно, чтобы притягивать взгляд, но недостаточно, чтобы разглядеть хоть что-то… Ему хотелось то ли разбудить ее, то ли смотреть на нее вечность.

Францу удалось присесть у нее в ногах, не издавая шума. Странное сочетание женственной фигуры, ведьмовской загадки, мужского ума и силы постоянно сводило его с ума. Замерев, он мог расслышать ее дыхание, мерное, глубокое, как у дитя. Да она и была его ребенком, его женщиной, его нимфой, его женой, богиней и жрицей, любовницей и любовником.

Ветер шелестел страницами, прижатыми к постели ее локтями и лбом, перебирал крашенные черные волосы. Она еще вернется к своему натуральному цвету. Потом... А пока так надо было для имиджа группы.

Франц со странным чувством свершившегося волшебства рассматривал ее унизанные кольцами пальцы и тонкие, в браслетах, запястья по-женски изящных и по-мужски крепких рук. Даже спящая, она источала колдовские чары. Колдовские…

Не в силах больше просто созерцать, Франц скользнул руками по ее ногам, целуя внутреннюю сторону бедер, прикасаясь губами к ягодицам. Его волосы, тяжелые от морской воды, неожиданно сползли ей на поясницу. Линда вздрогнула.

– Мокрые… – простонала она сонным голосом и медленно перевернулась на спину, запуская пальцы в его пряди. – Соскучился?..

– Да… – поцеловав ее живот, он вытянулся поверх исписанной бумаги, заглянул в лицо жены. – Прости, что разбудил… – улыбаясь, Франц убрал приклеившуюся к ее лбу страницу. Приобнявшая его рука была слабой: Линда, очевидно, дрейфовала на границе сна и яви.

– Я бы мог овладеть тобой спящей, – прошептал он искушающе у самого ее уха. – Но ты бы всё равно проснулась.

Линда томно потянулась и, не открывая глаз, улыбнулась. – Обязательно сделай это в следующий раз…

– Зачем ждать?.. Ты и сейчас спишь самым натуральным образом, – Франц приник к ее рту, и их языки соприкоснулись в глубоком поцелуе.

– М-м-м… кофейный крем… – протянула, улыбаясь, Линда. Франц не смог сдержать смех.

– Мануэла испекла бисквитные пирожные.

Линда, не размыкая объятий, медленно погрузилась в дремоту.

– Поздно заснула? – Франц посмотрел на лист бумаги у себя в руках. На нем исчерканные стихотворные строчки переходили в текст сценария:

« _ИНТ. ХРАМ КИБЕЛЫ – ВЕЧЕР._

_Внутренние помещения Греческого храма. Суета._

_Юноша (лет четырнадцати, красивое лицо, яркая внешность, завитки черных волос) с ужасом выглядывает на бегающих мимо людей из-за стены, где он, очевидно, прячется. Он испуган, дрожит, мечется, каждое следующее его действие противоречит предыдущему._

_В этот момент его замечает один из жрецов – высокий, сухой евнух._

_ЕВНУХ._

_Он здесь. Я заметил его. Все сюда (кидается к нему)…_ »

– Незадолго до твоего прихода… – протянула сквозь сон Линда.

– Кстати, я нашел твоего Адониса, – произнес Франц, продолжая увлеченно читать.

– Серьезно? – Линда наконец открыла измученные бессонной ночью светлые глаза.

– Да, любимая… – не в силах сдержать чувств, он вновь поцеловал ее. – Я нашел твоего Люсьена…

– Думаешь, имя Люсьен все же лучше, чем Анрик? – прикусив губу, она скользила по его лицу ласкающим взглядом.

– Определенно, – бросив листок бумаги, Франц переместил руку ей под голову, а другой чувственно провел от груди до паха. – Ты тоже так решишь, когда узнаешь, кого я нашел на роль.

Линда изогнулась, когда длинные пальцы проникли между ног, и, сдерживая сбившееся дыхание, потянулась к его губам.

 

Квартира была пуста. Эверард понял это сразу, едва перешагнул порог. И не стал включать свет: темнота дарила чувство особенного комфорта, да и обильное неоновое освещение беспрепятственно проникало через высокие во всю стену окна.

Достав из бара бутылку вермута, он отвинтил крышку, и, глядя с высоты на никогда не спящий город, отпил с жадностью и затаенным отчаянием. Раньше страсть и неуемность характера водила его по краю, теперь он научился контролировать ее своей мощной волей.

_Интересно, где сейчас Демьен?.._

С бутылкой в руке и расстегнутой на груди рубашкой Эверард прошелся по квартире. Апартаменты были замечательные. Занимая половину этажа, они позволяли обозревать окрестности сразу с трех сторон.

В одной из комнат он нашел черно-белые фотографии, которые когда-то висели на стенах, а потом были скинуты в приступе ярости и обиды.

Эверард с улыбкой рассматривал двух непохожих и по-своему красивых юношей. На одном из снимков был только Франц, обнаженный, откровенный и возвышенно-невинный, прекрасный.

Всё в старшем сыне приводило его в восторг и затопляло нежностью: безупречно красивое лицо, мечтательный взгляд, светлая, как у него самого, кожа, гладкие и, словно живые, волосы, гармоничное тело с развитой грудной клеткой, узкой талией и длинными ногами, одновременно сильное и удивительно пластичное. Франц казался неземным созданием, сотканным из ветра. Как часто Эверарду хотелось пропустить сквозь пальцы шелк его волос.

Ему словно посчастливилось вместе с сыном обрести двойника, взявшего его черты, но странным образом смягчившего и приукрасившего их.

Франц был похож на него, как и остальные дети, но в каждом из них было что-то свое – уже сейчас Мишель обладал неповторимой личностью, не напоминавшей ни самого Эверарда, ни своего брата – и это безумно его радовало. Жаклин, Франц, Мишель… Он обожал их. Дети могли бы делать с ним, что угодно, если бы только знали об этом. Особенно Франц.

Эверард никогда не показывал и не признавался в этом даже самому себе, но он любил Франца сильнее всех остальных детей. Возможно, на самую крохотную долю, так, что другие и не замечали этого, но всё же именно визиты Франца заставляли его забывать о проблемах и наполняться тончайшей любовью.

Эверард повторил пальцем изгибы юношеского тела и взял следующую фотографию.

Демьен… Лицо крупным планом. Глаза. Даже на черно-белом снимке Эверард видел их пронзительный голубой цвет. Испуганные и дерзкие одновременно. Он поднес фото к лицу и поцеловал в губы, ощущая острую потребность, чтобы тот был сейчас рядом.

Демьен взрослел у него на глазах, и он не замечал изменений. Он иногда шутил, что для этого им надо на время расстаться, чем вызывал яростные протесты подростка. Сейчас, глядя на фото, Эверард видел все эти перемены. А еще он видел, каким, в сущности, ребенком был тогда Демьен… Боже, его ведь никогда не привлекали дети! Как могло так произойти, что этот худенький – но такой соблазнительный! – мальчик три года назад завладел его мыслями и желаниями?.. Мог ли он отказаться тогда от Демьена? Эверард размышлял над этим и понимал, что нет. Даже сейчас, как и три года назад, он хотел его яростно, без сожалений и раскаяний.

Сила без вины, любовь без сомнений.

Были ли их отношения несвоевременными? Как всё сложилось бы, если бы они познакомились позже? Но всё внутри неистово сопротивлялось такой вероятности.

Этот маленький мальчик, этот несостоявшийся послушник, судьбой предназначавшийся для чего-то совсем иного и явно не для монастыря, молил о появлении в своей жизни чего-то необычного, звал его тогда. И он пришел… Сам Демьен или же что-то иное звало его тогда в Геную, но он чувствовал это еще на яхте.

Отставив в сторону некоторые уцелевшие рамки, Эверард собрал фотографии. Он заберет их себе, поскольку, судя по всему, Демьену они были совершенно не нужны. Эверард глотнул вермута и вышел в коридор. А нужно ли Демьену было хоть что-нибудь из того, что он ему давал? Порой ему казалось, что тот не ценит ни подарков, ни протекции, ни внимания.

Постоянно недовольный. То умоляющий о ласках и буквально ползающий перед ним, то несдержанный, резкий, готовый по малейшему пустяку впасть в истерику. А ревность… Она могла охладить любую страсть.

И всё же Эверард не мог отказаться от него. Ни тогда, ни сейчас…

По пути в спальню он заглянул в их тайную комнату и захватил изящные кандалы и стек, рукоятка которого удобно легла в ладонь. Потом, всё так же не включая свет, разместился с ногами в кресле, прижав ступни друг к другу, и задумчиво уставился в окно. Ничто не нарушало тишину комнаты, кроме редких глотков из бутылки. Внезапно начался дождь, порывистый, сильный, змеями струясь по стеклу, наполняя комнату извивающимися, фантасмагорическими тенями.

В грозу, дождь, шторм Эверард чувствовал себя невероятно живым… Танцующие только для него тени и размытые огни за стеклом гипнотизировали. Вермут ласкал язык, сладость таяла и обнажала обжигающую горечь алкоголя.

Он не винил Демьена: сам он тоже был не подарком, особенно лет тридцать назад. Впрочем, его дерзость и необузданность была совсем иного свойства…

Когда невольное ожидание стало тягостным и Демьену было бы лучше совсем не появляться, входная дверь открылась.

Демьен зашел в квартиру и с трудом разувшись, на ощупь пополз по стене прямиком в туалет. Опять ночь, а значит еще один день без Эверарда. Мечты о том, как он готовит ужин и приглашает любовника, а может, опять показывает ему стриптиз или встречает у двери полностью обнаженным, не оставляли Демьена. Но сегодня всё снова сложилось не так.

Голова кружилась, а в темноте мир превращался в карусель, которая то и дело норовила опрокинуть его. Опорожнив желудок и немного придя в себя, он стянул промокшие тряпки и залез под душ. Ну и денек!

Прохладные струи вернули какое-то подобие трезвости.

Этим вечером после спектакля, пока в гримерную еще не успел набиться народ, старшеклассник Люк зашел следом за ним и прикрыл за собой дверь…

От нахлынувших воспоминаний Демьена передернуло, и он сделал воду теплее.

Всё было видно по глазам парня, он с ухмылкой медленно приближался к нему. Демьен замер, не в силах шелохнуться, с паникой глядя в зеркало, где отражались два древнегреческих юноши в хламидах, с обнаженными торсами и налакированными волосами. В тот момент он был готов убить себя за то, что так долго флиртовал с коллегой, что так ощутимо возбуждался, когда Люк трогал его на сцене. Конечно, всё должно было прийти к этому… Идиот!

Сейчас, под душем, Демьен краснел, вспоминая, как Люк впился в его губы, пытаясь проникнуть языком в рот, как жадно гладил его бока – о! то, что он делал на сцене, оказывается, было детской шалостью… – как тискал ладонями ягодицы, и как при этом растерян и податлив был он сам. Демьен не мог вспомнить, покраснел ли он тогда. Всё длилось не дольше минуты. Стыд, любопытство, страх, паника. Интерес, что Люк будет делать дальше, и ужас, желание быстрее сбежать и вычеркнуть это из памяти как позорное пятно…

В итоге, он всё же сбежал: Девин, войдя в гримерку, предоставил ему такую возможность. Потом, толком не разгримировавшись, Демьен уговорил друга притащить ему вещи и поскорее смотаться в ближайший клуб… Как он мог довести до такого? Что теперь делать? Ведь не будет же он избегать Люка вечность? Последний спектакль через два дня.

Демьен накинул полотенце на голову и поплелся в спальню. Упав на постель, он зарылся лицом в подушку. В окна стучал дождь, где-то далеко была гроза: он видел лишь вспышки молний, но не слышал грома. С губ сами собой сорвались всхлипы: Эверард был где-то далеко, а ему его так не хватало!

– Господи… прошу тебя… пусть он позвонит мне прямо сейчас!.. – прошептал он в подушку, чувствуя щемящую боль в груди. Мимо проносились холодные просторы космоса, покрывая кожу мурашками. От отчаяния слезы набегали на глаза. _Эверард…_ Они стали так редко видеться… _Где ты сейчас?.._

Эверард молча слушал, как Демьена выворачивает в туалете и как потом в ванной долго бежит вода. На сердце было тяжело и всё же легче, чем до этого: ночевать подросток пришел домой. Но с того момента, как Демьен появился в спальне, изумление росло с каждой минутой.

Сначала он, едва держась на ногах, залез на кровать, совершенно не заметив его присутствия. А потом… стал плакать.

Это были пьяные слезы? В том, что Демьен был пьян, и не только от алкоголя, не возникало никаких сомнений. А может?.. При мысли, что его кто-то обидел, в Эверарде вскипала ярость. Если кто и имел право доводить его мальчика до слез, то только он сам. Никому больше он этого не позволит. В глазах потемнело. Эверард уже поставил бутылку рядом с креслом, собираясь подойти к Демьену и всё разузнать, как тот вдруг снова удивил его.

Всхлипы и неразборчивые слова сменились неровным дыханием и возней. Когда Демьен привстал на коленях, всё так же упираясь головой в подушку, и, задрожав, засунул между соблазнительными ягодицами сразу три пальца, Эверард едва не присвистнул. Сдерживая желание раскрыть свое присутствие, он глотнул вермут и решил еще немного понаблюдать.

Глядя на изгибающееся в полумраке тело, он вспомнил, как уговорил Демьена неделю назад показать ему настоящий стриптиз. Он не ожидал, что тот будет так профессионально двигаться. Куда только делась еще недавняя зажатость и неловкость. Демьен танцевал под прогрессивную синтетическую музыку, так уверенно сбрасывая с себя одежду, словно готовился к подобной просьбе заранее. Когда, смахнув с себя тонкие стринги и прикрывая пах рукой, он замер возле зеркала и начал ластиться к своему отражению, Эверард сдался…

Сдавленные стоны разбивали тишину комнаты и его самообладание. Орошенное искрящейся тенью изящное тело напряженно подрагивало: Демьен безрезультатно пытался получить наслаждение, но был слишком пьян и измотан для этого. Эверард тяжелым взглядом – и испытывая не меньшую тяжесть в брюках – следил, как подросток двигает одной рукой по члену, а кисть второй силится засунуть в себя. Но дальше четырех пальцев дело не шло. Демьен сводил его этим с ума, сам того не подозревая. Несколько раз Эверард порывался подойти, но боялся напугать его в такой момент.

В итоге, так и не кончив, Демьен обессилено упал на постель. Скоро его дыхание стало глубоким и спокойным. Эверард медленно приблизился к кровати. Он и не думал, что у Демьена с этим могут быть какие-то проблемы. Мягкий конец стека ласково скользнул по спине. Насколько он знал, его мальчик так и не обзавелся подружкой.

Демьен проснулся от жгучего удара по ягодице. Он сразу понял, кто это. Эверард приехал к нему в столь поздний час! Но радость тут же сменилась ужасной догадкой: любовник как-то прознал про инцидент с Люком, не иначе…

– Хочешь наказать меня? – пробормотал Демьен, переворачиваясь, и тут же оказался в объятиях Эверарда. Запах его костюма, аромат волос, сладкий, опьяняющий вкус поцелуя. Демьен задрожал, прижимаясь к нему. Мир наконец обрел яркость. Пьянящая тяжесть тела любовника вызывала скулящее желание, скручивала тяжестью низ живота. И словно воздух в квартире стал более свежим. Свежесть чувств, свежесть восприятия.

– Есть за что? – прошептал Эверард у самого уха, и Демьен с трепетом узнал реакции своего тела на этот низкий сексуальный голос.

– Да… – ответил он, ластясь к нему, словно кошка, чувствуя, как на лице расплывается глупая иррациональная улыбка. Он знал, что, если любовник станет что-то расспрашивать, он не сможет ничего от него скрыть.

– Что ж, – Эверард отстранился, загадочно рассматривая его в полумраке. – Если это поможет тебе избавиться от чувства вины…

Он провел стеком по его груди, задев сосок, и Демьен с изумлением подался вперед, уже сгорая от желания, уже чувствуя, как пульсирует член, готовый разрядиться в любой момент, хотя минуту назад он не мог кончить, как ни пытался. Он почувствовал, как покорность судьбе и благоговейный ужас сжимают его горло: секунду назад он понял, что Эверарду уже не надо ничего с ним делать, он кончит от шепота, от взгляда, даже от стека…

Любовник внимательно смотрел на него, словно читал мысли, а потом притянул к себе, властно целуя губы, ловя дыхание и стоны. Когда он отстранился, Демьен почувствовал на шее какой-то ободок. Это был ошейник странной формы, от которого в обе стороны отходили ответвления.

– Что это? – он взволнованно оглянулся.

– Кандалы для шеи и рук, – Эверард вдел его вмиг ослабевшие руки в специальные отверстия на концах этих ответвлений.

– Не волнуйся. Ты же хотел наказания, – усмехнулся он, видя беспокойство Демьена. – Страх и частичная обездвиженность сделают твое желание еще сильнее… – прошептал Эверард успокаивающе.

«Куда еще больше?» – подумал Демьен, готовый наброситься на любовника, если бы мог сделать это со скованными руками.

Но да, Эверард был прав, как только он надел на него эту странную амуницию, Демьен начал задыхаться в прямом смысле, и совсем не от ошейника. В его крови словно разлился возбуждающий коктейль, по телу струилась слабость и сексуальное напряжение. Он не мог дождаться продолжения.

– Иди сюда, – Эверард взял его за ошейник и стянул с кровати. Демьен неуклюже поплелся за ним на середину комнаты, двигаться было ужасно неудобно.

– Не иди, ползи на коленях.

Демьен покраснел, но даже не подумал сопротивляться. Стыд разжигал желание. Пусть Эверард играл в господина, но Демьен знал, что на самом деле он раб этого человека. И он хотел бы стать его окончательным рабом, не нужны ему были другие люди, возможности, развлечения… Только говорить об этом Эверарду не стоило: тот хотел видеть в нем личность, многогранную, свободную, счастливую, как он сам, и таких мыслей точно бы не одобрил.

– Как сегодняшний спектакль? – спросил с усмешкой Эверард, и Демьен вновь уверился, что тот уже всё знает. Но как? Мысль о слежке была, как ни странно, приятной.

– Х-хорошо… – сбивчиво ответил он и тут же задохнулся, вздрогнув всем телом: Эверард ударил его по ягодице, оставив пылающую полосу и интенсивное желание.

– Ты следишь за мной? – чувствуя давление стека между лопатками, Демьен лег щекой на прохладный пол и выставил ягодицы.

– А нужно? – еще один жалящий удар, а потом протяжная ласка мягким концом по мошонке и ноющему от желания члену. Демьен не мог ответить – только тяжело дышал. Теперь он понимал, почему любовник сковал ему руки: дотянуться до члена было невозможно, и в этом-то и крылась настоящая мука.

– Не молчи, расскажи мне что-нибудь... в свое оправдание, – голос Эверарда не был злым.

Демьен не знал, что такое порка, но ему казалось, что любовник щадит его: он ни разу не ударил по одному месту дважды, да и сами удары были вполне терпимы, хотя попа ощутимо горела. Но самым приятным – или самым мучительным, как посмотреть, – были ласки в промежутках между ударами. Эверард проводил по члену, то стеком, то рукой, ласкал анус пальцами, вызывая отчаянные гортанные стоны. Когда он убирал руку, Демьен приподнимал задницу, не желая выпускать его пальцы.

– Так что? – опустившись рядом, Эверард помог ему сесть.

– Прости… – Демьен побледнел и опустил глаза. – Он сам, честно… Я не виноват.

Брови мужчины удивленно поползли вверх, и у Демьена кровь отхлынула от сердца: Эверард ничего не знал, а он сам только что выдал себя с головой!!!

Боясь даже шелохнуться и кусая губы, он с ужасом наблюдал, как тот, больше не глядя на него, направляется к креслу. Присев, Эверард откинул голову на спинку и выудил откуда-то снизу полупустую бутылку. Всё так же стоя на коленях со скованными руками и торчащим членом, Демьен наблюдал за ним.

– Хочешь? – не дожидаясь ответа, Эверард отхлебнул сам. Демьену хотелось заплакать. Он опять всё испортил.

– Я люблю тебя… – он подполз на коленях и, не встретив сопротивления, неуклюже положил голову любовнику на колено. – Я думал, ты всё знаешь…

Эверард неожиданно рассмеялся. – Нет.

– Это так глупо… Парень, с которым я играю в одном спектакле… Сегодня он, – Демьену казалось, что даже в темноте он видит, как меняют цвет глаза любовника, и старался рассказать всё побыстрее. – Он поймал меня в гримерной и… и поцеловал…

Эверард молчал и внимательно смотрел на него.

– Мне не понравилось… Это всё было ужасно… Прости меня… Я такой дурак! – Демьен вытянулся, руки затекли, задница пылала. – Я люблю только тебя! Мне никто больше не нужен…

В глазах появились слезы.

– Успокойся, я знаю, – Эверард ласково провел ладонью по его щеке и потянулся к кандалам.

– Нет! – Демьен вскочил на ноги. – Не снимай пока!.. Хочу, чтобы ты меня в них трахнул.

– Тебе понравилось? – спросил Эверард, закинув ногу на ногу.

– Да, – радуясь, что его настроение изменилось, Демьен продефилировал перед ним по комнате, виляя попкой. – Ты больше не сердишься на меня?

– Я и не сердился… – Эверард поманил его к себе, и Демьен вновь опустился на колени между его раздвинутыми бедрами. И хотя глаза мужчины были всё еще странно задумчивы – если только это не обман темноты – на губах маячила приглашающая улыбка. Демьен кое-как пристроил руки и потянулся лицом к его паху, пытаясь зубами расстегнуть ширинку.

– Тот юноша тебе симпатичен? – мягко спросил Эверард.

– Боже, нет, конечно! – воскликнул Демьен, выпрямляясь. Щеки загорелись от невольной лжи: если бы он совсем ничего не чувствовал, то не получал бы столько удовольствия от сцены перед казнью... Впрочем, теперь Люк точно не вызывал в нем ничего, кроме раздражения.

– Хочешь встречаться еще с кем-нибудь?

– Нет! – решительно ответил Демьен. – Вот черт... расстегни, пожалуйста, у меня не получается…

Эверард улыбнулся и, быстро расстегнув ширинку, вложил в его открытый рот свой возбужденный член. Демьен благодарно застонал, пытаясь заглотнуть его как можно дальше. Он боготворил этот большой набухший член, как и самого Эверарда… Собственная плоть подрагивала. Еще немного – и…

Эверард подался бедрами вперед и жестко притянул его за затылок. Демьен попробовал расслабиться, он и сам хотел впустить его как можно дальше, но, почувствовав, как тугая плоть заполняет всё его горло, испугался, что задохнется. Эверард отпустил его, и Демьен отпрянул, закашлявшись. На глаза набежали слезы.

Видя его растерянное выражение лица, Эверард рассмеялся.

– На, глотни, – он приставил горлышко бутылки к его губам и, когда Демьена выпил немного вермута, поднялся перед ним во весь рост. – Подними голову, открой рот и вытащи язык, как можно дальше.

– Ты до конца хочешь засунуть?..

– Боишься?

– Я боюсь задохнуться…

– Не бойся, это как с подводным плаванием, скоро научишься контролировать дыхание…

Демьен робко открыл рот и высунул язык.

– Голову максимально откинь… и сделай так, словно зеваешь… Глубокий вдох носом…

Демьен сделал всё, как просил любовник, и закрыл глаза. Давно их сексуальные практики не вызывали у него такого страха…

Он расслабился. Но когда член скользнул по языку в горло, он распахнул глаза, чувствуя, как Эверард продвигается в его носоглотке. Должно быть, у него было забавное выражение лица, потому что Эверард рассмеялся, но у Демьена не было в голове никаких мыслей, кроме того, как сдержать рвотный позыв и панику. И это удалось. Любовник подался назад, дав ему возможность дышать и собраться с силами.

Вновь введя член ему в глотку, Эверард застонал, и от этого звука орган Демьена подскочил к животу. Он отдался в полную власть любовника, позволяя входить до самого корня, наслаждаясь едва слышными стонами. И лишь один раз, когда его рот оказался свободен, быстро спросил:

– Тебе нравится?

– Да… такой узкой была только твоя попка, когда была совсем девственной…

Воодушевленный ответом, Демьен попробовал при следующем глубоком проникновении облизать его мошонку. Когда, содрогаясь от оргазма, Эверард прижал его голову к себе на несколько более длительное время и вместе с нехваткой воздуха Демьен ощутил пульсацию члена в горле, то и сам содрогнулся от оргазма, едва не потеряв сознание…

 

Проснувшись утром, он потянулся всем телом, насколько позволяли скованные руки. Ночью Эверард так и не освободил его. Сначала он сам сопротивлялся, а потом уже Эверард не хотел. Демьен несколько раз сжал и разжал кулаки, пробуя размять кисти. Шея тоже одеревенела. И всё же он был доволен, должно быть, это отражалось на его лице. Он вспомнил, как умолял взять его, чувствуя себя со скованными руками зависимым и уязвимым… Эверард держал его в сексуальном напряжении всю ночь.

От приятных воспоминаний Демьена отвлекла малая нужда. Надо было срочно найти Эверарда и упросить освободить его. Ведь кандалы были все еще на нем, мужчина не мог уйти, не расстегнув их.

Демьен неуклюже сполз с кровати и, развернувшись, заметил Эверарда в дверях. Тот с веселой улыбкой наблюдал за ним.

– Скорее освободи руки!!! – закричал Демьен. – Сейчас обмочусь!!!

– Нет, иди так, – Эверард с трудом сдерживал смех.

– Вот черт!!! – Демьен рванул в коридор, едва не сбив его с ног.

– Эверард!!! – заорал он. – Хоть дверь открой мне, мать твою!!!

Эверард согнулся от хохота и, явившись на зов, увидел, как Демьен, изогнувшись, всё же смог открыть дверь одной рукой и, залетев в неосвещенный туалет, оседлал унитаз задом наперед.

– Фу-у-у… – выдохнул Демьен и, услышав, как сзади веселится любовник, сам не смог сдержать смех.

– Ты садист, – с улыбкой проговорил он. – Я так понимаю, в театр мне тоже придется идти в кандалах?

– Я думал, вы не работаете по субботам.

– Да, но… – Демьен поднялся и попробовал нажать на кнопку смыва. Кажется, он начинал привыкать к своему новому положению.

– Помыться хочешь?

– Ты меня уже мыл ночью...

– Тогда возвращайся в постель, я сейчас завтрак принесу.

– Ты сегодня не едешь в офис? – Демьен полулежал на нескольких подушках, глядя, как Эверард придвигает к кровати кресло для себя и ставит поднос с суши на край постели. Всё выглядело так аппетитно, а от мысли, что любовник будет его кормить, становилось еще приятнее.

– Мне совесть не позволит работать после того, как я не пустил тебя в театр, – Эверард лукаво приподнял бровь.

– Репетиция будет аж вечером, у меня хватит времени прийти в себя…

– Не хватит, – Эверард открыл бутылку шампанского. – К тому же, на вечер у нас другие планы… Попробуй, это белое игристое «Блан Де Блан».

Сдерживая смех, Демьен отпил из поднесенного бокала. – Вкусно.

– Теперь попробуй суши… Они вернут тебе силы, – Эверард палочками протянул ему завернутый в морскую капусту цилиндрик какой-то икры с сырым яичным желтком сверху. Демьен послушно съел.

– Ты не собираешься меня освобождать, да? – спросил он, когда мужчина, отпив шампанского из своего бокала, поднес и ему.

– Как раз об этом я и хотел поговорить с тобой вчера, – Эверард угостил его суши с копченным лососем. – Это вино прекрасно оттеняет вкус икры, согласен?..

– Да… а из твоих рук всё и вовсе божественно… – Демьен опустил глаза, чувствуя, как снова возбуждается. Член стоял торчком, и прикрыться не было никакой возможности. Он был голым, Эверард – одетым, он сидел с кандалами на шее и запястьях, не способный даже обслужить себя, а Эверард держал в своих руках всю ситуацию и его в том числе. В этом была разница. И так было всегда.

– О чем ты хотел поговорить?

– Может быть, ты всё же хочешь с кем-нибудь встречаться, кроме меня?

Демьен расслабился, он точно не хотел. – Ты запретил мне, помнишь?..

В этой теме он чувствовал себя свободно: как ни странно, но запрет Эверарда встречаться с другими мужчинами придавал ему уверенности. Он и не хотел больше никого, но то, как Эверард говорил тогда об этом, внушало ощущение, что он ему нужен и важен. – А из знакомых девушек мне никто не нравится…

– А из знакомых мужчин, значит, нравится? – глаза Эверарда горели лукавством.

– С чего ты взял?! – вспыхнул Демьен.

– Это тамаго-яки, суши с японским омлетом…

Демьен откусил кусочек.

– А что, если я освобожу тебя от своего запрета?

Демьен дернулся, Эверард явно что-то задумывал или просто… хотел от него избавиться? Понять ход его мыслей всегда было так тяжело...

– Ты меня еще любишь? – прошептал Демьен.

Взгляд Эверарда стал серьезным. – Я люблю тебя, как и раньше… Это просто вопрос. Ты бы хотел?

– Теоретически?

– Да, чисто теоретически.

– Нет!!! И знаешь почему?! Потому что мне вообще никто больше не нужен!!! Это тебе охота трахаться со своим японцем!!! И ты решил меня отшвырнуть! Может, кто-то еще решит подобрать, а ты будешь свободен!!!

Демьен заплакал от внезапного гнева и от отчаяния, и от стыда, что снова не сдержался. Эверард смотрел мимо него, лицо было похоже на застывшую непроницаемую маску, и только глаза…

– Прости меня… – уронив голову на грудь, плакал Демьен. Он снова обидел Эверарда. Он так хотел показать ему свою любовь, но только постоянно отталкивал своими эмоциональными всплесками.

– Вот какие выводы ты сделал… А ведь я не обещал верности со своей стороны, накладывая на тебя запрет. Он в любом случае односторонний.

– Прости меня, пожалуйста… – Демьен хотел кинуться ему в колени, обнять, но кандалы мешали, превратившись сейчас в настоящее орудие пытки. Он наплевал бы и на это, но боялся вывернуть еду и еще больше ухудшить свое положение.

– Демьен, чего ты хочешь?..

– Тебя… – надсадный всхлип. – И сними… это… Я хочу… обнять тебя…

Эверард поднялся с кресла и, убрав в сторону поднос, стянул его на пол, как не раз доставал из ванны.

– Я не хочу, чтобы ты освобождал меня от запрета, – прошептал Демьен, когда руки наконец были свободны, и он мог обнять любовника. – Я всё равно не собираюсь спать с кем-то еще… А он словно связывает нас… – говорил он, опустившись на колени и обнимая Эверарда за талию. Тот поглаживал его волосы и мокрое лицо.

– Нас связывают чувства… И да, именно связывают. Что и печально. И ты не хочешь свободы от уз, а ведь это не значит, что исчезнет любовь.

Демьен поморщился, словно испытывая головную боль. – Нет.

Эверард притянул его к себе на колени, жадно целуя, прижимая. Демьен с радостью обнимал его, зарываясь руками ему в волосы, поглаживая спину и плечи, словно впервые прикасался.

– Тебе понравилось быть скованным?

– Да!..

– А сейчас, когда я снял кандалы, тебе ведь нравится чувствовать себя свободным?.. Вот так же и с любовью. Я не призываю тебя изменять мне, я ведь говорю совсем о другом, понимаешь? О том ощущении, когда ты влюблен и свободен.

– Нет… – Демьен помотал головой из стороны в сторону. – Дай мне лучше еще того слоеного омлета... И покорми с рук... И я хочу еще шампанского. И что там у тебя еще есть?

– Тирамису с кофейным мороженным?

– Да…

– И малину?

– Да… Я люблю тебя, – Демьен в истоме положил голову Эверарду на плечо. – Прости, что я такой несдержанный дурак…

Эверард молчал, только поглаживал его спину и ягодицы, и Демьен понял, что лучше сейчас к этому не возвращаться.

– Ты так и не посмотрел мой спектакль. А скоро заключительный в этом сезоне!

– Вот на него и схожу.

– Даже Франц был… Кстати, а чего он хотел?

– Не знаю, – Эверард отвлек его от себя и посмотрел в глаза мерцающим взглядом. – Это пока тайна. Но думаю, что ты удивишься.

 


	37. Chapter 37

### 3

 

– Разве можно хоть к чему-то относиться серьезно?

Они стояли у балюстрады второго этажа, пили коктейли и смотрели на танцующих внизу друзей и гостей.

Несколько дней назад студенты нью-йоркского университета, и в том числе Франц и Жаклин, получили дипломы.

Вручение в Нью-Йорке, гулянка – в Лонг-Бич. Круизное судно «Каролина», где собрались приятели близнецов и друзья семьи, отплыло из порта два часа назад. Жаклин устроила вечеринку в стиле середины прошлого века. Музыка казалась архаичной, но живое пение, блестящие конфетти и наряды в стиле ретро придавали происходящему очарование и теплоту.

– Наверное, это самое главное условие счастливой жизни – не принимать ничего всерьез, – продолжала свою мысль Линда.

Франц внимательно смотрел на жену. Ее лицо было серьезным и задумчивым, и вопреки тому, что хотели донести ее слова, он знал, что она отнюдь не легкомысленна. И, скорее всего, в этот момент размышляла о чем-то важном.

– Думаешь, он все это потянет?.. – спросила внезапно Линда, и Франц сразу понял, о чем она.

Он посмотрел в ее умные глаза, оттененные серебряными кельтскими серьгами и сиреневым платьем, и, улыбаясь, ласково притянул к себе за шею. Взгляд Франца лучился теплом. Волосы щекотнули ее лицо.

– Он сможет. Эта роль для него, поверь мне... Удивительное сочетание ранимости и несговорчивости, порока и невинности.

– Тогда по идее нам сначала надо отснять сцены Древней Греции, пока он еще не вырос…

Франц поцеловал жену и вспомнил, как несколько дней назад они бродили по оживленным улицам Лонг-Бич. Солнечные блики в витринах кафе и магазинов сопровождали их на затопленных летом бульварах. Бессонные ночи придавали происходящему привкус прекрасной нереальности. До защиты дипломного проекта оставалось всего ничего. И дни были наполнены настоящей круговертью. Если раньше сном порой пренебрегала только Линда, то потом не спал уже никто. В доме словно поселился демон радости и веселья, демон оживления и вечной молодости, который не давал им ни минуты покоя. Город, на мили вытянувшийся вдоль побережья, набегающее волнами ощущение счастья и абсолютная свобода поглотили их…

– Жаклин сегодня чем-то отдаленно напоминает Мэрилин Монро, – прошептала Линда, когда они спускались в зал по лестнице.

– Наверное, грудью, – засмеялся Франц, глядя, как сестра танцует с кем-то рок-н-ролл.

Линда уверенно шла к барной стойке, рассекая толпу, словно нож масло, и он последовал за ней.

– …Вот только не надо ныть, что раньше рокерам было хорошо! – разговаривали уже охмелевшие от текилы музыканты «Доминанты»: гитарист Себастьян и ударник Тайлер.

– А мне кажется, что раньше всё было как-то проще…

Франц прислонился к высокому стулу, против воли прислушиваясь. Линда пригубила «Маргариту», усмехаясь и явно тоже слушая.

– …Вот посмотри, в восьмидесятых, например, на концертах все девчонки хотели Джина Симмонса, – Тайлер опрокинул очередную стопку. Линда улыбнулась мужу, едва сдерживая смех. Франц ответил ей и перевел взгляд на музыкантов, пытаясь угадать, куда зайдет их разговор.

– Правильно, Симмонс строчил девчонок, как пулемет, тра-та-та-та-та, тра-та-та-та-та! – Себастьян задергался, изображая работу отбойного молотка.

– Да, ты еще скажи, что рок – это тыкать, тыкать, тыкать и тыкать, – усмехаясь, парировал ударник. – Девок, девок, девок, девок!

– Да ладно, бегать за девчонками, это как-то не по-роковски! – не выдержав, Линда развернулась и закинула руку гитаристу на плечо. – Ты должен сказать им: «Не надо! Я железный человек! И моя рука никогда не отсохнет!»

Лица музыкантов вытянулись от удивления, и Франц захохотал.

– Я пропустил что-то интересное? – послышался из-за спины знакомый, богатый на оттенки голос.

Франц повернулся к отцу, тот улыбался Линде.

Эверард был как всегда самим совершенством. Франц заметил, как глаза музыкантов загорелись интересом и уважением. Было трудно не попасть под обаяние этого человека, любой мог быть околдован, несмотря на исходящую от Эверарда опасность.

– Как дела? – вдруг испытав сильную потребность выпить, Франц оглянулся в зал.

Джулия в узком темно-зеленом платье сидела за столиком с элегантным секретарем Эверарда. Демьен за тем же столиком, развернувшись, быстро скользил взглядом по гостям, словно искал кого-то.

– Кажется, Демьен тебя потерял, – Франц перевел взгляд на отца, вновь испытывая это странное чувство.

– Ты прекрасно выглядишь, – Эверард смотрел на него, усмехаясь. Франц не смог сдержать улыбку.

– Может, поделишься наконец вашим с Линдой секретом? – шепотом спросил Эверард.

– Говорят, нет лучшего способа заинтриговать человека, родившегося в ноябре, чем какая-нибудь тайна, – Франц многозначительно приподнял бровь.

– Хочешь поговорить об астрологии? – улыбнулся Эверард.

Франц посмотрел на него, держа паузу. Это был один из тех потрясающих моментов, когда они шутливо флиртовали друг с другом, и он испытывал безумный восторг, как в детстве от парения, когда отец подбрасывал его в воздух, и ловил в объятия, и вновь подбрасывал высоко-высоко...

Эверард медленно обернулся спиной к барной стойке и, облокотившись на столешницу, лениво посмотрел на танцующих. В каждом его движении сквозила сила и уверенность. Франц повторил позу отца, приблизившись вплотную, локтем к локтю.

«А слабо тебе поцеловать меня еще раз, как много лет назад?..» – крутилась на языке шальная пьяная фраза. От мысли, что он никогда не осмелится отдаться этому желанию, им овладело томление и мимолетное отчаяние.

– Мы с Линдой хотим снимать кино… – прошептал он быстро, склонившись к Эверарду. Глаза того загорелись неподдельным интересом.

– Неожиданно, – он одобряюще кивнул, а потом вновь окинул его одновременно искушающим и смеющимся взглядом. – Что собираетесь снимать?

– Порнуху… – свистящим шепотом ответил Франц, и они оба прыснули со смеху. – А если серьезно, это история про французского аристократа. Он сын знатных родителей и в то же время продает свое тело знати и просто бродягам на улице, а потом спускает деньги на проституток и развлечения.

– Я уже заинтригован, – усмехнулся Эверард. Они продолжали перешептываться.

– Этого юного аристократа мучают странные сны. Он идет к медиуму, и та рассказывает ему, что это одна из его прошлых жизней, которая оказала сильное влияние на эту. Тогда он был греком, жрецом в храме Кибелы, куда родители отдали его в самом раннем детстве. Он жил там, продавал свое тело и в итоге, когда подошло время, был кастрирован... Линда уже пишет сценарий.

Франц отстранился и посмотрел на отца. Тот явно переваривал историю, задумчиво глядя в зал.

– Да, я бы хотел увидеть это на экране, – наконец ответил он. – Деньги на съемки нужны?

– Э-э-э... Линда планирует вложить доходы с будущего тура… Да и я теперь дипломированный психоаналитик, – засмеялся Франц. – И на выпивку, как минимум, заработать могу.

Эверард рассмеялся и приобнял его за талию. – Договорились, значит, я ваш спонсор.

– Спасибо… – Франц приник лбом к щеке отца. – Знаешь, кого я присмотрел на главную роль?

– Уж не Демьена ли? – спросил Эверард и засмеялся, заметив удивление на его лице.

– Ты знал!

– Легко догадаться… Думаю, он смог бы сыграть, – задумчиво протянул Эверард. – Только не согласится.

– Это будет глупо с его стороны, – Франц нашел глазами столик, за которым сидела его мать. Молодая няня принесла ей маленького Мишеля. Но Демьена там уже не было.

– Он порой совершает глупости… Кстати, я, наверное, редко тебя вижу, потому что с каждым разом ты всё прекраснее…

– А я тебе нравлюсь? – прямо перед ними непонятно откуда вынырнул Демьен и, упав спиной Эверарду на грудь, многозначительно на него посмотрел. Эверард улыбался, прекрасно понимая, в чем причина провокационного поведения. Франц оглянулся, музыканты «Доминанты» поглядывали на них с любопытством.

– Пойдем, поболтаем, – он потянул Демьена за собой. – Пап, ты ведь не против?

Подросток – хотя Франц назвал бы его скорее молодым юношей – растерянно оглянулся на любовника. Эверард подбадривающе кивнул.

– Я ненадолго отлучусь, – прошептал Франц Линде.

– Не переживай, она в надежных руках, – ответил за нее Эверард и засмеялся.

– Чего-нибудь желаете? – спросил в этот момент бармен.

– «Дерзкую девчонку», – Эверард подмигнул Линде, и та мигнула ему в ответ, в точности копируя его мимику.

Франц заметил, как Демьен обиженно переводит взгляд с Эверарда на Линду, и потянул его за собой.

 

Они покинули шумный зал и поднялись по решетчатым ступенькам на продуваемую прохладным вечерним ветром верхнюю палубу.

– Зачем ты позвал меня? – Демьен недовольно встал у перил рядом с Францем. Тот посмотрел на него с улыбкой.

– Соскучился. Такой вариант не подходит?

Демьен, опустив глаза, отрицательно покачал головой. Он ничего не мог поделать с застенчивой улыбкой, тронувшей губы. Хотелось быть сердитым на Франца, но не получалось: тот был настоящей Цирцеей. Демьен всегда мечтал быть таким же.

– Мы давно не разговаривали. Мне кажется или ты постоянно за что-то сердит на меня?

Вопрос был прямым и неожиданным, Демьен удивленно поднял глаза. Как ему сказать правду, если он не мог признаться в ней даже самому себе?.. Он нахмурился и снова опустил голову, чувствуя себя при этом полным остолопом.

– Ты растешь… – ласково коснувшись подбородка, Франц поднял его лицо. В вечернем свете его темные глаза лучились загадкой. Демьен почувствовал, что краснеет. Ему вдруг отчаянно захотелось, чтобы Франц поцеловал его, а сам он мог вырваться, делая вид, что совсем этого не хочет. А еще хотелось смотреть и смотреть в это удивительное лицо, и это было самым ужасным.

– Мне кажется, тебе уже нет нужды строить из себя буку… – засмеялся Франц, и Демьен раздосадовано увернулся от его руки, схватив бокал шампанского с подноса пробегавшего мимо официанта. Вот это лучше всего: напиться, чтобы не краснеть и не думать, о чем не следовало.

– Чего ты хотел? – спросил он нарочно грубо. – Мне надо идти к Эверарду.

Франц снисходительно засмеялся. Демьену казалось, что тот видит его мотивы насквозь.

– Спустимся к ним позже... Только посмотри, какая ночь! – Франц присел на скамейку. Ветер играл его иссиня-черными волосами. – Смотри, вода меняет цвет…

Демьен оглянулся. И правда, когда они поднялись, водная гладь была серебристой, как зеркало, а сейчас стала темной, словно чернила.

– Скоро появится луна… – задумчиво произнес Франц, глядя на горизонт. От него веяло таким умиротворением, что Демьен присел рядом.

– Откуда ты знаешь? – спросил он.

– Чувствую. Она моя владычица…

Демьен заинтригованно смотрел на этого странного парня. В такие минуты он понимал, почему Эверард так любит старшего сына.

Франц услышал грустный вздох и оглянулся. Когда Демьен не строил из себя невыносимого, ершистого подростка, то казался очень миленьким и хрупким.

Франц провел пальцами по его гладкому лицу и черным прядям.

– Отращиваешь волосы?

– Да… Мне не дают покоя твои лавры, – ехидно произнес Демьен, и они оба засмеялись.

– Угостишь? – Франц потянулся к его бокалу. – Или притащи мне тоже. А лучше сразу бутылку… А лучше парочку! – крикнул он вслед убежавшему Демьену.

 

– Боже, Франц! Ты хочешь, чтобы я играл проститутку! Проститутку!!! И евнуха! Я никогда на это не соглашусь!

Демьен, пьяный от шампанского, раскачиваясь, стоял у перил, глядя в черную ночь и воду, рискуя свалиться за борт. Франц находился рядом, подстраховывая. Сколько они выпили? Демьен не мог вспомнить… Он пьянел на глазах. Быстрее Франца. Он не мог понять, почему того почти не забирает. Впрочем, весовые категории у них были разные…

– Почему бы тебе самому не сыграть в этом фильме?!

– Я сыграю… Но у тебя будет главная роль, только представь! Ты же хотел играть в кино?

– Хотел… Но не такую же роль! – Демьен помотал головой и съехал на палубу, Франц подхватил его и поставил на ноги.

– Чем эта роль плоха? Я не понимаю… В ней столько страсти и драмы, и тоски. Всё это есть в тебе. Это такой шанс, ты даже не представляешь!

Демьен икнул, и Франц засмеялся. – Признайся честно, ты Гамлета хотел сыграть?

– Дался вам всем этот Гамлет… – Демьен расстроено сел на скамейку. Он сам не мог понять, почему так упрямо отказывается. Но сама эта идея… Она убивала его.

– Эверард не простит… – произнес он, не заметив, что разговаривает вслух.

– Ему понравилась затея! Уверен, что он хотел бы увидеть тебя на экране. Только подумай об этом! Костюмная драма… Два разных времени, две совершенно разные атмосферы!.. Ты будешь очень красив.

Демьен поднял голову. – А ты, значит, тоже будешь сниматься?..

– Да, – Франц улыбнулся. – Мы даже встретимся в одной сцене.

– В постельной? – ляпнул Демьен и тут же смутился.

– Как ты угадал? – Франц весело засмеялся.

– Ты серьезно, что ли?

– Допустим, – Франц наклонил голову набок, озорно прищурившись. – Ты боишься?

– И что… прямо секс будет? – Демьен хрюкнул в бокал. Ему стало смешно, когда он представил, что будет, если сейчас он сразу согласится на съемки.

– Имитация, – ответил Франц. – Не переживай, всё будет прикрыто, останется только вид сделать. И в нашей сцене самого полового акта не будет. А вот в других… – Франц замолчал. Говорить ли сейчас, что Демьену придется изображать секс с другими мужчинами и женщинами? Или подождать, когда он чуть подрастет и обвыкнется с мыслью?

– А мне что, раздеваться придется?

– Тебя это смущает?

– Да, – ответил Демьен после молчания и покраснел.

– Но ведь на сцене ты не смущался?

– Но там я не раздевался догола!

– Не переживай, на съемках таких сцен присутствует минимум людей, и всё делается так, чтобы актерам было комфортно. Хотя с твоими комплексами мне придется немного поработать…

– А кто режиссер?

– Я, – засмеялся Франц. У Демьена вытянулось лицо. Что за несправедливость?! Пока он учится в театральной школе, Франц становится режиссером просто так!..

– Я и Линда, – уточнил тот. – У нас творческий тандем…

Линда! Демьен вскочил на ноги. Надо скорее найти Эверарда. Когда он уходил, они с этой певицей та-а-ак смотрели друг на друга!

– Что случилось? – Франц поймал его за руку.

– Я хочу к Эверарду… Прямо сейчас!

– Постой, – Франц подхватил его, когда Демьен чуть не скатился кувырком по металлическим ступенькам, и, бережно прижав к себе, спустился.

– Так ты согласен? – спросил он, заметив, как Демьен затих.

– Еще не знаю... – буркнул тот.

 

Когда они вернулись в зал, Демьен чуть не сошел с ума. Эверард танцевал с Линдой!..

Это было то ли какое-то стилизованное танго, то ли странный эротический танец. Люди расступились, освободив для них пространство. И музыка соблазняла чертовыми, едва различимыми флейтами, возбуждала, кружила невидимым демоном, заставляла сердце биться, уходить в живот от томления и ревности в ритме проклятых ударных. Эверард, неотразимый, страстный и таинственный, как темный демон-искуситель, и Линда, словно жрица или сновидение, в своем струящемся платье с разрезами и длинных черных перчатках. Она манила бедрами, увлекала руками, то строптиво ускользая, то вновь прижимаясь к нему всем телом. И он вел ее в танце, наступая, владея… Или желая овладеть?

Демьен, сам не понимая, что делает, попытался пробраться сквозь толпу. Да, он был пьян и почти не контролировал себя. К счастью, рядом был Франц.

– Смотри, как это красиво!.. – зашептал он ему на ухо, ухватив за руку.

«Красиво?!!» – Демьен посмотрел на Франца: он сошел с ума? неужели совсем не ревнует? Но Франц ревновал – это было видно – только как-то совсем странно. Он, действительно, наслаждался представлением. Красивое лицо светилось одновременно и восторгом, и мукой, и любовью.

Демьен расстроено ушел к своему столику. Он ничего не понимал, он не знал, как должен вести себя, как относиться?.. Конечно, Эверард мог и потанцевать с кем-нибудь, почему нет?.. Но не так же! Демьен осушил чей-то бокал, возможно, даже свой. То, что любовник может с таким восхищением смотреть на кого-то, кроме него, было невыносимо…

К нему подошел предупредительный официант, но принести еще шампанского отказался. Тогда Демьен, недолго думая, стянул недопитую бутылку с соседнего столика. Осушив и ее, он не заметил, как сменилась музыка, как стали танцевать остальные. К нему подошла Жаклин и заботливо предложила проводить в каюту.

– Надолго мы здесь? – перед глазами всё плыло.

– Кто как… Дать аспирин? – она помогла ему подняться. – Через полчаса судно войдет в порт, и все желающие смогут его покинуть. А тем, кто останется, гарантированно веселое путешествие до утра, а то и до обеда. Тут неплохой сервис, бассейн, SPA… Я, пожалуй, останусь.

– Эверард тоже остается?

– Да. Джулия уже готовит Мишеля ко сну.

Джулия… он совсем забыл.

– А где их каюта?

– Я лучше проведу тебя в твою.

– Жаклин, дай мне что-нибудь… – уже оказавшись в комнате, Демьен тыкнул в рот двумя пальцами, словно собирался вырвать.

Джеки притащила ему какие-то таблетки. Он выпил и упал на постель, как подкошенный, не почувствовав падения, не чувствуя ничего.

Ему надо меньше пить… Такой была мысль до того, как он уснул. Меньше пить и чаще есть… Меньше изводиться по пустякам, меньше ревновать…

Демьен не выдержал и неожиданно для самого себя зарыдал в голос. Это было так внезапно, но так успокаивающе. Он плакал, удивляясь тем яростным звукам, что вырывались из горла, но в этом было столько блаженства и успокоения... Он вспомнил слова Франца, сказанные этим вечером, что судьба не будет всегда так благосклонна к нему. И если он не станет с благодарностью принимать все ее дары, то однажды профукает всё хорошее, что есть в его жизни.

 

Демьен не знал, сколько спал. Но, судя по мути в голове, недостаточно, чтобы проспаться.

Он принял душ, принял еще одну таблетку из тех, что оставила Джеки – они, вроде, помогали – и вышел из каюты. Ему надо было кого-то найти… «Кого-то»?! Кого он обманывал? Ему нужен был Эверард.

Опираясь в стену рукой и осторожно переступая ногами, чтобы не споткнуться, Демьен двигался по коридору, сам себя презирая за то, что не может пробыть без любовника даже такое короткое время, особенно когда тот так близко… Его словно тянуло на резинке, и он не владел собой. Не владел… И не хотел владеть. Как марионетка, а кукловодом была его страсть.

Он ведь даже не знал, куда идет.

Прогулка с затуманенной головой напомнила ему другую, давностью в несколько лет, когда впервые напившись в одиночестве и точно так же сходя с ума от ревности – хотя нет, теперь сильнее, эта ядовитая змея, словно набирала силу с годами – он шел по коридору дядюшкиного дома, разыскивая дверь в комнату Эверарда.

Демьен остановился наугад и, стараясь особо не раздумывать, дернул за ручку. Не заперто. Горит приглушенный свет. Он вошел.

На кровати обнаженные, едва прикрывшись простынями, ласкали друг друга и разговаривали Франц и Линда. Теперь они оба с любопытством смотрели на него, однако даже не пытались поменять позу.

Надо было уйти. Но Демьен почему-то не мог оторваться от них. Они оба были такими интересными. Удивительно разными, но подходящими друг другу, это было заметно. Ему захотелось остаться и смотреть на них. Сказать что-то вроде: «Продолжайте, не обращайте на меня внимания! Я тут просто посижу в сторонке…» Демьен хмыкнул. Лица стали еще более заинтересованными, но никто даже не попытался нарушить молчание или выгнать его из каюты. Они оба были такими пленительными... Или это он был таким пьяным? Демьен вдруг ощутил столь сильное желание узнать их лучше, что даже готов был согласиться на съемки.

– Я никогда не буду сниматься в твоем дурацком фильме! – выпалил он заплетающимся языком, и Линда рассмеялась. Франц, похоже, тоже развеселился, но сдержался.

– Ты пришел, чтобы обсудить сценарий?

– Да, кстати… А где моя копия?.. Я хочу почитать.

– Так ты согласен на съемки? – Франца явно забавляло его состояние.

– А… – Демьен подумал. – Конечно же, я не согласен.

Вот черт, когда он говорил, то казался еще более пьяным, чем чувствовал себя. Надо было молчать.

– У меня есть чудесное средство, – задумчиво проговорила Линда и, поднявшись с постели, подошла к своей дорожной сумке. Она даже не попыталась прикрыться. Какое красивое тренированное тело… У него, наверное, глаза на лоб полезли, потому что Франц поймав его взгляд, пожал плечами.

– Привыкай. Тебе придется научиться не стесняться нас.

– Она тоже снимается?

– Я пытаюсь ее уговорить.

– Вот, – Линда капнула в стакан с водой какой-то раствор и протянула ему. – Протрезвеешь за раз.

Демьен выпил, не особо чувствуя эффект.

– А теперь раздевайся, будем репетировать, – в глазах Франца плясали озорные чертики, Линда прыснула со смеху.

– Лучше расскажи, где каюта Эверарда.

Накинув халат, Франц довел его до какой-то двери.

– Это его каюта?

– Нет, здесь бассейн и SPA-салон. Ты найдешь его там, – уточнил Франц, видя недоверие Демьена, и, рассмеявшись, оставил его одного.

Зелье Линды явно начало действовать: в голове относительно прояснилось. Демьен осторожно открыл дверь и вошел.

Свечи, белые занавески, несколько бассейнов разной величины. От одного из них, совсем неглубокого, поднимался пар, и на его бортике, опустив ноги в воду и накинув на плечи халат, задумчиво сидел Эверард. Один! Какая удача. И, кажется, не замечает его. Демьен почувствовал, как от счастья растут крылья.

Незаметно раздевшись, он подошел к мужчине со спины и обнял его.

– Привет… – прошептал он. – Я так соскучился и безумно… просто безумно хочу тебя!..

Эверард засмеялся, но ничего не ответил, только обнял за талию. Демьена немного удивило его странное поведение. Любовник загадочно смотрел ему в глаза, словно ждал чего-то, готовый вот-вот опять захохотать.

– Я что так смешно выгляжу?.. – пробормотал Демьен, уже чувствуя подступающую обиду. Глаза Эверарда стали темными и строгими. Но Демьен быстро потянулся к его губам, и тот ответил, глубоко, страстно. Демьен успокоился. Зажмурив глаза от томного желания, он скользнул к нему на бортик. Эверард усадил его между своих раздвинутых колен спиной к себе и поцеловал в плечо. Демьен изогнулся, когда рука прошлась по груди, и, схватив ее, положил на свой торчащий член. Застонав от интенсивной ласки, не в силах усидеть на месте, он заерзал, пытаясь потереться ягодицами о пах любовника.

– Войди в меня… – он попробовал привстать, но Эверард удержал его на месте, продолжая ласкать и целовать шею, плечо, затылок. Демьен застонал сквозь сжатые зубы, грубые движения руки сводили с ума. – А!.. Сейчас… кончу…

Он уже достаточно хорошо знал себя, знал свое тело и благодаря Эверарду знал свои пределы. Он силился сдержаться, чтобы продлить мучительное и такое горячее наслаждение, но борьба явно была неравной.

Он выгибался, насколько позволяло сильное тело Эверарда, метался, стонал. И в этот момент, открыв глаза, Демьен заметил в другом бассейне, прямо перед ними, Джулию!.. Положив руки на бортик, она наблюдала за происходящим. От внимательного взгляда ее зеленых глаз его прошиб пот и стыд, и испуг. Он вскрикнул и, покраснев, как, наверное, краснел только в монастыре, попытался встать, толком не соображая, что происходит. Кровь стучала в ушах. И желание… Желание никуда не делось. Наоборот, от стыда и чужого присутствия, оно взлетело до небес. Эверард прижал его к себе, не давая вырваться и продолжая жестко ласкать член ладонью. Демьен закричал и, поймав взгляд Джулии, откинулся на любовника, выгибаясь, дрожа всем телом и кончая… Яростно, ярко, интенсивно. Не переставая думать, что эти зеленые глаза смотрят на него и всё видят. Эверард продлевал и продлевал его оргазм, по телу пробегали электрические волны жара и холода, стыда и наслаждения.

– Ты, оказывается, еще и эксгибиционист отчасти, – прошептал Эверард ему на ухо, и Демьен, вспыхнув еще сильнее, сполз в воду, боясь поднять глаза. Любовник, рассмеявшись, вымыл руки в бассейне и запахнул халат. Демьен заметил, что мужчина возбужден, а на Джулию смотреть он вообще боялся.

Вжавшись в самый дальний конец бассейна и прижав ноги к груди, он ждал, что будет дальше.

– Вода не сильно горячая? – спросил у него Эверард. – А то у тебя лицо горит.

Демьен метнул на него испепеляющий взгляд, но любовник так хитро и искушающе посмотрел в ответ, что он не смог сдержать улыбку.

– На мою воду даже не покушайтесь, – произнесла Джулия.

– Почему же, – Эверард спрыгнул в бассейн. – Надо охладиться. А то тут атмосфера, видишь, как накалилась.

Джулия засмеялась, упав лицом на сложенные руки.

– Нет уж. Кончайте в свой бассейн, в мой не лезьте.

Эверард захохотал. – Я тебя обожаю!..

– Пойду проверю, как Мишель спит, – Джулия поднялась, и прежде чем она накинула на плечи халат, Демьен успел увидеть ее гладкое, смуглое, словно покрытое золотисто-бронзовым загаром, тело.

– Пусть ребенок спокойно спит.

– Я только хочу убедиться, что всё в порядке, – она вышла, перед этим ласково прикоснувшись к лицу Эверарда.

– Она красивая, – колко произнес Демьен, когда они остались одни, и заметил, как на мгновение в глазах любовника зажглись собственнические огоньки.

– А если я соблазню ее, ты будешь ревновать?

– Я-то думаю, что он по мне с ума сходит, а он, оказывается, к моей жене подбирается, – смеясь, Эверард притянул его к себе за руку и жадно приник к губам, вытесняя поцелуем всё напряжение и раздражение.

– Почему ты не предупредил меня, что она здесь? – спросил Демьен, тяжело дыша.

– Я хотел посмотреть на ее реакцию. Как видишь, она была безупречна... Мы долго к этому шли.

Демьен нащупал под мокрой тканью возбужденный член Эверарда и, вновь плавясь от желания, попробовал снять халат с его широких плеч.

– Ты в порядке? – не в тему спросил Эверард.

– Не пойму пока… Но, вообще-то, я сильно испугался.

– Представляю, – мужчина широко улыбнулся.

– Пойдем в мою каюту?..

– Нет, эту ночь я проведу с Джулией.

– Почему?! – лицо Демьена обиженно вытянулось.

– Потому что она моя любимая женщина и супруга, – Эверард поднялся из воды и направился к бортику.

– А я кто?! – поймав его за ногу, Демьен показал подаренное кольцо на руке.

Взгляд Эверарда смягчился.

– Ты мой Демьен, – он присел и поцеловал его. – Мой любимый, обожаемый Демьен.

Подросток растрогался, прижимаясь к Эверарду, жадно прикасаясь к его телу. Глаза того затуманились.

– Возьмите меня к себе, – прошептал Демьен, краснея. Эверард отстранился.

– Ты и правда намерен увести мою женщину, – он шутливо погрозил пальцем. – А если серьезно… Ты уверен, что сможешь сдержать ревность, когда я при тебе буду заниматься с ней любовью?

– Нет, – Демьен покачал головой и опустил глаза. Эверард поцеловал его в макушку и поднялся.

– Но ты же хочешь меня!

– Я всегда хочу тебя, – подмигнул ему любовник. – Но этой ночью мы не будем вместе.

– Тогда я приду к тебе утром и оттрахаю до смерти, вот увидишь! – выкрикнул Демьен ему вслед.

Не останавливаясь, Эверард обернулся и посмотрел на него с обаятельной улыбкой. – Буду ждать с нетерпением.

 

p


	38. Chapter 38

### 4

 

Сонный, унылый, с головной болью, он пил апельсиновый сок и смотрел на солнечные лучи, проникающие сквозь иллюминаторы. Почему в последнее время по утрам он чувствовал себя так паршиво? Минорное утро стало братом-перевертышем его безумных ночей.

В зале, где вчера гремел банкет, сегодня были только бармен и официанты. Ну, и еще они вдвоем с Джулией…

Она зашла к нему утром, разбудила и позвала завтракать.

Вообще-то, желание спать было сильнее, но отказываться от приглашения он не хотел. Было приятно, что она заботилась, помнила о нем, что хотела провести с ним утро.

Демьен ожидал увидеть за столом Эверарда, но мужчины не было, а снова спрашивать о нем у Джулии было неудобно, особенно после незабываемого вечернего представления… Демьен покосился на женщину, та, намазав тост джемом, ответила внимательным взглядом и улыбнулась, словно могла читать мысли.

«А она не особо разговорчивая…» – подумал Демьен. Может, ему надо было первым что-то сказать?..

– Прости… За вчерашнее, – выдавил он.

– А что было вчера?

Она положила намазанный тост ему на тарелку и добавила сливки ему в кофе.

– Я напился… – начал Демьен, пытаясь понять, хватит ли ему смелости облечь в слова всё, чему Джулия стала свидетелем. – Стал приставать к…

Он запнулся и замолчал.

Джулия засмеялась. – Я так понимаю, это ваше обычное общение… Не извиняйся. Ведь это я подглядывала за тобой, а не наоборот.

Демьен опустил голову, почему-то сердце отчаянно забилось.

– Прости, что я люблю его…

Она помолчала.

– Значит, у нас много общего…

К столику подошел официант узнать, не нужно ли им еще чего-нибудь.

– Он тоже тебя любит, милый, – сказала Джулия, когда они вновь остались одни.

Демьен поднял на нее глаза. – Ты больше совсем, что ли, не ревнуешь?

– Сложно сказать… Но, когда я сказала себе, что ты часть моей семьи и что ты очень важен человеку, которого я люблю, то ревность куда-то исчезла.

У Демьена сжалось сердце и на глаза навернулись слезы. Ее слова… Это было так неожиданно и приятно.

– Думаешь, я, правда, важен ему? – спросил он, вытирая глаза.

– Милый, если бы это было не так, – она наклонилась и положила ладонь ему на предплечье. – Эверард давно бы с тобой расстался… Когда вы только приехали, я думала, что ты – просто его очередное мимолетное увлечение или новый сексуальный опыт. Теперь же мне кажется, что ты мог бы быть его постоянным спутником. Как я, например. Только другого пола.

Демьен удивленно слушал ее. Он никогда не смотрел на ситуацию с такого ракурса.

– Поэтому я говорю, что ты – часть моей семьи. Ты давно должен был это почувствовать. Мы ведь провели с тобой столько времени.

Демьен снова опустил взгляд, сдерживая неровное дыхание. Глаза невыносимо щипало.

– Я не до конца понимаю, что между вами двумя происходит, но мне кажется, что...

– Это похоже на водоворот, – внезапно прервал он ее. – На затмение разума. У меня его точно затмевает… На самое большое чудо в моей жизни. И на самую большую муку… Эта любовь выворачивает меня наизнанку, – у него предательски дрожал подбородок, и слезы всё текли и текли по щекам, как он их не вытирал. – Прости, я никому раньше этого не говорил... Не могу больше молчать.

– Милый… – она пересела на стул рядом с ним и мягко прижала к себе.

– Каждая проведенная с Эверардом минута меняет меня, я мечусь от блаженства к страданию, от любви к ненависти и ревности… Но те минуты, когда я не с ним, еще хуже. Из меня словно... душу вынимают!.. – сдавленно, горячечно прошептал он ей в плечо, видя, как мокрое пятно расплывается на тонкой блузке, но не мог… не мог остановить поток слез и слов. –  Мне всё время кажется, что я могу потерять его… Любить его… так тяжело. И так сладостно…

– Демьен...

– Прости, что я говорю тебе всё это, – он отстранился и, мотнув головой, вытер слезы. – Думаешь, он любит меня так же сильно?

– Возможно… Но у него прекрасный самоконтроль. Куда бы вы оба пришли, если бы он вел себя так же, как ты?.. –  ее глаза мерцали сочувствием. – Милый мой, я прекрасно понимаю, о чем ты говоришь. Мы ведь с ним уже всё это переживали. Только мы оба вели себя… как ты, – она улыбнулась и вновь мягко погладила его по руке. – Мы едва не сошли с ума. Особенно Эверард. Всё, о чем ты говорил, слишком хорошо ему знакомо.

– Как вы справились с этим? – Демьен вытер нос салфеткой. Испытывая смутное чувство вины, что изливает перед ней свои переживания.

– Боюсь, мой рецепт тебе не подойдет. Мы расстались, я говорила тебе.

– Но!.. – Демьен встревожено поднял на нее глаза, силясь вспомнить. – Вы ведь вместе!

– Да, мы потом снова встретились. И решили, что лучше жить спокойно и счастливо, чем умереть в один день, – Джулия засмеялась. – Только в тот день, когда мы расставались, каждый из нас в глубине души знал, что это навсегда.

Она задумчиво посмотрела ему в глаза.

– Уже в аэропорту, провожая, Эверард одел мне на палец обручальное кольцо и сказал, что, если я не вернусь, то с кем бы потом ни была и кого бы ни любила, перед Богом я всегда буду его женой. И что он будет помнить меня до конца своих дней. Тех дней, что ему остались. Эверард всегда считал, что умрет молодым, – она снисходительно улыбнулась.

Демьен слушал ее, не мигая. То, что у его любовника была своя жизнь задолго до встречи с ним, свои печали и радости, своя сумасшедшая любовь, никак не связанная с ним, было странно и мучительно… И в то же время, он хотел знать всё, впитать жизнь Эверарда досуха.

– Мы расстались. И это был конец… всего. Так я тогда чувствовала. Но выбор стоял между жизнью и смертью. А с той глупостью и необузданностью, что была у нас в молодости, мы, скорее всего, свели бы друг друга в могилу…

 


	39. Chapter 39

### 5

 

_Расскажи мне… Расскажи мне всё. Я хочу знать обо всех женщинах, которых ты любил, обо всех мужчинах. Расскажи мне о страданиях, о борьбе… В тебе так много всего. Я хочу знать все твои загадки. Расскажи мне обо всех шрамах, что были на твоем теле когда-то и что ты свел не так давно, но которые я не успел застать. Расскажи... Я знаю, что сойду с ума от ревности, но желание познать тебя до самой глубины жжет меня намного сильнее._

_Я мог бы вечно лежать рядом с тобой в темноте и тишине. Пусть эта ночь никогда не закончится…_

_Я не буду спать, чтобы не упустить ни одного твоего дыхания, чтобы чувствовать, как под моей щекой мерно вздымается твоя грудь._

_Я стал бояться тратить время на сон, когда ты рядом… Сколько еще таких ночей мы проведем вместе? Пятьдесят? Двести? Двадцать тысяч? Ни одной?_

_Я стал бояться таких мыслей…_

_Как жаль: твой сон также загадочен и скрытен, как ты сам, как жаль, что ты не говоришь во сне..._

_Желание невыносимо, стоит только подумать о твоих губах…_

_Я считаю до ста, сдерживая жажду зарыться лицом в твои вьющиеся локоны, провести рукой по груди, потому что как только я поддамся порыву обхватить ладонью твой член, ты проснешься…_

_Девяносто восемь… Девяносто девять…_

 

Сквозь сон Эверард почувствовал, как Демьен проводит рукой по его груди, как осторожно ласкает член, и в ответ погладил бархатистую спину. Его мальчик явно ожидал, что он проснется, но всё равно вздрогнул.

Эверард перевернулся, склоняясь над своим юным любовником. Его Демьен. Еще не мужчина, но уже не мальчик.

Тот, высвободив руки, обнял его за шею, притягивая к себе и одновременно устремляясь всем своим существом навстречу. Уже возбужденный, уже жаждущий. Прижимающийся торчащим членом к его животу, раздвигающий ноги приглашающим и нетерпеливым жестом… О, эта страстность и ненасытность сводили с ума. Как тогда, так и теперь. Всегда.

Алчущий, жадный, влажный рот. Требовательный и податливый...

Эверард провел рукой по щеке подростка-юноши, пытаясь рассмотреть в темноте его горящие лихорадочным блеском глаза, и включил ночник.

– Я хочу видеть тебя… Всего, – успокаивающе прошептал он, почувствовав тревогу Демьена.

Боже, какой же он нервный, какой трепетный, какой возбуждающий. Его олененок…

Приподнявшись на одном локте, Эверард рассматривал его. Демьен, казалось, дрожал от одного лишь его взгляда. Он то пытался раздвинуть ноги, то вдруг неуверенно замирал, то пытался притянуть его к себе, то закрывал глаза, послушно позволяя себя разглядывать.

Впалый живот, сочащийся желанием член, скованная сдержанными стонами узкая грудь, шепот…. Шепот о том, как он любит, как хочет его.

Да, он тоже любил и хотел. Так же сильно. Так, что становилось порой страшно за Демьена и за мир вокруг. Особенно, когда тишину вдруг нарушал звук трескающейся под их ногами тверди, когда мироздание летело к чертям… Но Демьен не слышал этого и не видел. Мальчик-самоубийца.

Эверард посмотрел на беспокойно подрагивающие ресницы, на прикушенную белыми зубами губу и поцеловал, отнимая пухлые губы у его зубов, чтобы укусить самому.

Демьен гортанно застонал, закатывая глаза. Эверард почувствовал, как у того екнуло сердце, как зашкалило возбуждение.

Такой нежный, трепещущий. Истерзанный истериками, заласканный им. Как нравилось ему терзать его еще сильнее и видеть, как Демьен лишается контроля и льнет, и желает еще больше, как сходит с ума.

Это и Эверарда лишало рассудка. Он едва владел собой, когда входил в горячую, тугую плоть, когда слышал надсадные стоны Демьена, переходящие в крик. Когда чувствовал под собой податливое тело. Когда видел его тонкое лицо, искаженное оргазмом и любовью. И жаждой, жаждой, жаждой…

Когда кусал его шею и чувствовал, как Демьен судорожно заходится дыханием и стоном, как кончает и изливается ему на живот.

Его мальчик-самоубийца… Избравший самый странный способ покончить с собой. Медленно разрушающий себя любовью и желанием. Не принимающий никаких советов.

Эверард вышел из Демьена и, опустив его ноги, лег сверху. Тот благодарно застонал. Ему нравилось чувствовать тяжесть его тела. Порой он мог разбудить его среди ночи только для того, чтобы попросить лечь на него и спать так. Эверард редко удовлетворял эту просьбу…

Удерживая и поглаживая пальцами влажное от испарины лицо, Эверард пристально смотрел в полуприкрытые глаза, пока еще пустые после оргазма и блаженные.

Мучительнее всего было осознавать то, что Демьен разрушает себя с помощью него. Так яростно, так ожесточенно, так фанатично. Чем дольше они были вместе, чем больше времени проводили, тем хуже тому становилось... Эверард давно это заметил.

От постоянного фокуса на нем, у Демьена уже «прожигало сетчатку». Чем отвлечь его? Как успокоить? Как насытить?.. Но последнее было, пожалуй, самым трудным, потому что и сам он не мог никак насытиться.

Глаза Демьена изменились, словно болеутоляющий дурман сладострастия испарился, и тот пришел в себя, пытаясь теперь сдержать слезы. Должно быть, заметил его внимательный, сочувствующий, заботливый взгляд, который в последнее время ловил в его глазах всё чаще, и всё понял. А теперь сдерживал слезы, потому что обещал больше не плакать.

Тяжесть наполняла грудь при мысли, что Демьен выбрал его в качестве своего личного мучителя, своего собственного палача…

Эверарду были знакомы эти переживания: и жажда тотального обладания, и безрассудная ревность, и странная тяга к саморазрушению. Она дважды приводила его к клинической смерти. И чтобы измениться потребовались многие годы работы над собой. Неужели Демьен такой же? Или это рядом с ним люди сходят с ума? Неосознанно, по тонким энергетическим каналам, через кровь улавливая то, что уничтожить в себе Эверард был не в силах...

Он мог бы так многому научить Демьена, ведь дети не унаследовали его безумную любовь к Танатосу, обошлись только неуемной страстью к Эросу…

Эверард усмехнулся, и Демьен встрепенулся, пытаясь понять причину. Эверард склонился, вновь забирая в свою власть его рот.

– Что ты чувствуешь? – прошептал он у самых губ Демьена.

– Желание…

– А еще?

– Тоску. И, как ни странно, спокойствие…

– Не странно: в моих руках больше не о чем переживать... – Эверард смотрел на него долго, мягко и расслабляюще. – А тоска отчего? – он уже догадывался, что тот ответит, но продолжал внимательно всматриваться в его лицо, зная, как Демьену нравится доводить свои чувства до крайности, вновь и вновь переживая их.

– Потому что я люблю тебя… – подросток как-то странно притих, то ли не понимая, к чему он ведет, то ли зачарованный его внимательным взглядом.

– Разве это так плохо?

– Нет, – Демьен смутился.

Эверард прикоснулся губами к уголку его рта. – Отчего же тогда тоска?

– Эверард, ты спрашиваешь такие странные вещи!.. – фыркнул Демьен. – Я не знаю.

Эверард усмехнулся. Демьен явно не был склонен к внутреннему анализу.

– Я пытаюсь разобраться, почему ты тоскуешь, – он задумчиво сжал и покрутил пальцами его сосок. Демьен, затаив дыхание, посмотрел на его губы.

– И показать тебе, что с этим можно справиться… – мягко, как объяснял бы своим детям, говорил Эверард.

Демьен молчал.

– Всё еще тоскуешь?

– Когда ты так делаешь, нет… – Демьен ссунул его руку на свой уже напряженный член и откинулся на подушку, закатив глаза и постанывая.

Лаская ладонью твердую и нежную плоть, Эверард с иронией отметил, что и сам уже думает не о тонком душевном состоянии любовника, а о его влажных губах. О, какое у него сейчас было выражение лица!

– Я не могу постоянно быть рядом, чтобы бороться с твоей тоской. Тебе придется научиться справляться с этим… Если и дальше хочешь наслаждаться моей любовью, да и просто быть счастливым.

Демьен открыл глаза и, глянув ему в лицо, тяжело вздохнул. Молча взяв его руку, он поцеловал его в ладонь, поиграл пальцами и вновь положил себе на пах, раздвигая ноги.

– Демьен, ты слышишь, что я говорю? – спросил Эверард, и Демьен выгнулся от его голоса.

– Я слышу, Эверард… – быстро зашептал он. – Но я так хочу тебя прямо сейчас, что не могу терпеть. Пожалуйста… Пожалуйста, сделай что-нибудь...

В его глазах стояли слезы, тело дрожало и выгибалось, словно от сильнейшего афродизиака.

– Ты ведешь себя так, словно мы полтора года не виделись, – хрипло произнес Эверард, дразня пальцами его нежный анус.

– Боже, так долго я бы не вынес… – Демьен торопил его, жадно запихивая в себя пальцы, быстро двигая рукой по члену.

– Ты меня с ума сводишь, – прошептал Эверард. Подхватив Демьена под грудь, он поставил его на колени и толкнулся в сладостную глубину, слыша в ответ полный наслаждения всхлип.

– Я?.. – кусая губы, чтобы, как часто с ним бывало, не кончить в самом начале, произнес Демьен, жмурясь и захлебываясь стонами. – Это ты… сводишь… меня…

Подросток извивался под ним, Эверард с трудом контролировал свои движения, держался на самом краю, чтобы не сорваться и просто не изнасиловать его.

Демьен всхлипывал, прогибался в пояснице, выставлял задницу, почти падал грудью на подушку. В попытках продлить удовольствие он попробовал сжать член у самого корня, но всё равно кончил.

Чувствуя, как он сжимается и содрогается, Эверард грубо толкнул себя глубже и с наслаждением прикусил нежную кожу у основания его шеи. Демьен дрожал, и мышцы горячо и сладостно пульсировали вокруг его ствола…

 

– Ты ведь не считаешь меня сексуально зависимым? – спросил Демьен, приходя в себя после оргазма. Раскинувшись без сил, он уже не прятался от ласкающего взгляда Эверарда.

– Возможно… – Эверард со смехом отпил из бокала. Красное вино оттеняло ночь, кожа с внутренней стороны бедра была изумительно бархатистой. Эверард чувствовал внутренний трепет любовника, когда прикасался к нему там.

– Что смешного? – Демьен положил руку под голову.

– Вспомнил Марго Хадсон.

– А-а-а… Что она там говорила? Я уже забыл.

– Что-то насчет девяноста дней воздержания. Вроде так лечится сексуальная зависимость.

– О нет! – Демьен зажмурился. – Девяносто дней без секса я не выдержу...

– Без секса? – Эверард ласково провел по обнаженной коже – от щеки до самого паха. Демьен едва заметно вздохнул и выгнулся навстречу. Его член слегка приподнялся, хотя оргазм был всего минуты три назад.

Эверард вновь ласкал его руками и глазами, стараясь навсегда запечатлеть в памяти все изгибы юношеского тела, запомнить, как он меняется, становясь старше. Как жаль, что многих перемен он не заметил. Казалось, что Демьен был таким всегда, но в самом начале его приходилось хитростью, а порой силой, вытаскивать из раковины... Теперь же он откровенно лежал перед ним, и в голубых глазах больше не было испуга. Только зов… И страсть, и любовь, и искушающая синева. А еще неослабевающее внимание ко всем его жестам и мимике, словно Демьен пытался угадать любые перемены в его настроении. И тоска… Да, от нее никуда нельзя было деться.

– Я думал ты не выдержишь… без меня, – прошептал Эверард, завораживая его низким голосом. Демьен обескуражено дернулся.

– Я это и имел в виду… Я не могу без тебя. И без секса с тобой… – Демьен отцепил от кровати ремешок, которым Эверард пару дней назад привязывал его, и теребил теперь, пытаясь скрыть свое нервное волнение.

– На самом деле я бы кончал, даже если бы ты просто сидел рядом... – произнес он, не отрывая глаз от ремешка. – Или за стенкой. Но чтобы я знал бы, что ты там... Это правда. Я не могу без тебя… И мне невыносима мысль, что ты можешь любить или хотеть кого-то еще, – он тяжело вздохнул, выкинув кожаный аксессуар, и переключился на свое кольцо.

Эверард наблюдал за ним, не мигая. Молчание затягивалось, и Демьен хмурился.

– Может, потому что во время секса ты можешь владеть мной единолично?..

Демьен едва заметно дернулся и поднял глаза. Его взгляд казался ошеломленным.

– Демьен, я понимаю: ты хочешь, чтобы я полностью принадлежал тебе. Тебе одному… Ты бы съел меня, если бы мог. Но малыш, я не могу принадлежать только тебе.

Демьен молчал, прожигая его взглядом. В такие минуты Эверарду казалось, что до ненависти действительно один шаг и Демьен его уже ненавидит.

– Мне иногда снится странный сон... – произнес тот приглушенно, опустив глаза. – Темные ступени наверх, увитые гирляндами из горящих желтых лампочек. Сотни ступеней, миллионы огней… И каждую из них мне приходится преодолевать на коленях. Почему так, я не знаю… Но когда на своем долгом пути я наконец утыкаюсь в чьи-то ноги, мне всё становится ясно, и я понимаю, что, наверное, и на животе бы полз туда. Потому что это твои… – Демьен глубоко вздохнул, стараясь сдержаться. – Потому что это твои ноги, потому что это ты...

Эверарду показалось, что Демьен сейчас заплачет или впадет в истерику. Он быстро привлек его к себе – у Демьена захватило дух – и прижался лбом к его лбу, глядя пристально и с нежной укоризной.

– Сны… Если бы я так зацикливался на каждом из них… А их было так много.

– Хотел бы я знать, что тебе снится, – Демьен прильнул к его губам. Его мальчик...

– Было бы неплохо, если бы ты спал при этом хоть иногда.

Демьен смотрел с удивлением.

– Да, я знаю, что ты порой не спишь и смотришь на меня.

– Откуда ты знаешь? – Демьен казался смущенным.

– У меня мозг, как у дельфина: когда одно полушарие спит, другое бдит. Поэтому меня вряд ли застанешь врасплох.

– Правда, что ли?! – глаза Демьена заинтригованно расширились. Эверард засмеялся.

– Шучу. Я просто чутко сплю… А ты если не перестанешь подрывать здоровье, то будешь спать под гипнозом, – прошептал он совсем тихо.

– Только не сегодня, – быстро ответил тот.

 

Запахнув на груди халат, Демьен ел приготовленный Эверардом поздний ужин или ранний завтрак и пытался представить, каково это быть загипнотизированным. Хотя… он и так ощущал себя постоянно околдованным, даже когда любовника не было рядом.

Он почувствовал его взгляд, но когда оторвался от тарелки, Эверард уже включал телевизор.

_«Мощь и напор нового турне «Доминанты» никого не оставляют равнодушным. Убойные спецэффекты, потрясающее звучание. Ребята вытворяют на сцене черт знает что!»_

Сердце сбилось с ритма. Сам того не осознавая, Демьен уставился в экран. Когда закончится турне, начнутся съемки… Он так хотел этого и так боялся. А особенно боялся признаться, что отчаянно желает сниматься, хоть и страшится своей роли… Совсем скоро.

– Уже успел к ним привязаться? – Эверард забрал опустевшую тарелку и привлек его к себе, запуская руку в вырез халата. Демьен сдержал трепет и сбившееся дыхание и положил голову ему на плечо.

 _«В Японии группу принимают, как музыкальных богов,_ – вещал дикторский голос. _– Что касается новой сцены и эффектов, то такого еще не было никогда и ни у кого!»_

Эверарду уже удалось договориться по поводу пропущенных занятий в театральном, но об этом Демьен переживал меньше всего.

 _«Ходят слухи, что группу повсюду сопровождает муж Линды Хилт и его сестра_ ».

Демьен вздохнул. Если съемки будут проходить в Калифорнии, это значит, что его любимого не будет рядом... Как долго?

– Тебя что-то беспокоит? – голос Эверарда, такой богатый на оттенки, завораживал. Демьен закрыл глаза и потерся щекой о его плечо.

– Да… Мне придется играть проститутку.

Эта ложь сойдет. Ведь и не ложь вовсе… Потому что говорить о своем главном страхе Демьен не решался, боясь нарушить воцарившуюся между ними сладостную идиллию.

– Еще и два раза в одном фильме, – усмехнулся Эверард.

Демьен засмеялся, уткнувшись ему в грудь. – Вот видишь…

– А ты думай о характере персонажей, а не о том, чем они занимаются… Тем более что только кажется, будто Люсьен и Адонис похожи. На самом деле мотивы и жизнь у них совсем разная. Храмовая проституция была окружена ореолом святости. Если бы тебя отдали в монастырь в древние времена, ты мог бы быть таким вот Адонисом, – Эверард усмехнулся, видя, как вытянулось его лицо. – Думаю, Франц расскажет о главных героях намного лучше. Я читал сценарий всего один раз.

– Я хочу послушать, что скажешь ты! – Демьен забрал у любовника бокал и, выпив его до дна, отставил в сторону. Эверард откинулся на подушки и задумчиво уставился на него, о чем-то размышляя.

– Участие мальчиков и юношей в оргиях и культах было естественным для древнего мира. Египет, Греция. Но было одно важное условие. Обычай, основанный, как это чаще всего и бывает, на мифе, требовал, чтобы все жрецы в храмах подвергались оскоплению.

Демьен передернул плечами. – Да, это есть в сценарии… Страшно даже подумать. Интересно, а они могли получать удовольствие от секса?

– Думаю, да… Если даже шрамы, остающиеся после операций на половых органах, обладают особой чувствительностью.

Эверард опустил Демьена на постель и, склонившись над ним, с интересом посмотрел в лицо. Тот затаился, но все внутренние волнения можно было с легкостью прочитать во взгляде.

– У тебя очень красивые глаза…

Сине-голубые от природы, в свете ночника и от сдерживаемых эмоций они казались почти сиреневыми. Сексуальное возбуждение и страх, почти переходящий в ужас, смешивались в них с сильным любопытством. Внезапно Эверарду пришла в голову интересная идея.

– Пойдем, – он поднялся и потянул его за собой.

– Куда?! – Демьен никак не мог привыкнуть к быстроте и внезапности его решений.

– Боюсь, Адониса мне сейчас не найти, – Эверард быстро зачесал и собрал волосы, выбрал в гардеробе подростка нужную одежду и кинул ее на кровать. – А вот Люсьена или кого-то похожего ты должен увидеть.

Пока Демьен возился с вещами, Эверард оделся сам.

– Так будет лучше, – надев поверх его свитера куртку без рукавов, Эверард натянул ему на голову просторный капюшон и прикрыл лицо. – Тебя ждет совсем иная слава, лучше не светить лицом в том районе.

– Куда мы едем?

Демьена не покидало тревожное и одновременно волнующее предчувствие. Эверард постоянно удивлял его своими затеями и теми острыми ощущениями, что они приносили. И в лифте, и в такси, и когда они шли по незнакомой улице, Демьен не знал, что думать.

– Зайдем в бар – и просто смотри, наблюдай.

Они зашли в дешевое питейное заведение, где вместо людей посетителей обслуживали кибернетические железки. Эверард заказал выпивку, Демьен осторожно осмотрелся. Наблюдать за присутствующими из-за капюшона было неудобно.

Через время в дверь вошел странного вида мужчина. По всему было видно, что он переживает и боится встретить тут кого-нибудь знакомого. Демьен быстро отвел взгляд и уткнулся в свой бокал. Эверарда другие посетители явно мало интересовали, ибо он предпочитал наслаждаться его реакциями. Демьен отсалютовал ему бокалом и, пригубив, продолжил через плечо наблюдать за вошедшим человеком.

Уже через минуту он понял, что из себя представляло это заведение и зачем они сюда пришли.

От стенки отделился молодой человек с выбеленными волосами и подошел к потеющему мужчине. Демьен не слышал, о чем они шептались, но всё было понятно и так: парень самым натуральным образом предлагал ему свои услуги.

– Под утро тут мало, что можно увидеть, – прервал его наблюдения спокойный голос Эверарда. – Вечером совсем другая история.

Демьен обернулся к любовнику, тот задумчиво рассматривал зеркальные полки с разноцветными бутылками.

– Ты часто бываешь в таких местах? – спросил он с подозрением. Эверард перевел на него свой темный взгляд. В последнее время он уже даже не смеялся от его ревности.

– Наблюдай за поведением и манерами того парня, я тебя для этого сюда привел.

Демьен повернулся к парочке за столиком, из головы не шло подозрение, что его любовник тоже может так снимать кого-то в подобном баре. Крашенный блондин уже сидел рядом с клиентом и, что-то нашептывая на ухо, поглаживал его пах через брюки. Демьен отвел взгляд.

– Согласен, не самый удачный экземпляр, – прокомментировал Эверард. – Пойдем лучше на улицу, может, там нам больше повезет.

В этот час осенняя ночь была напитана влагой. Демьен приник к Эверарду, взяв его под руку.

– Тебе не холодно? – спросил тот. Высоко в небе пролетел одинокий автомобиль.

– Нет, – Демьен вздохнул, прижимаясь щекой к его плечу.

– Это мой город, – сказал Эверард, и Демьен удивленно поднял на него глаза.

– Я знаю все его закоулки, всю его тайную и явную жизнь. И, конечно же, я знаю такие места.

Демьен кивнул, понимая, к чему он это говорит.

– Смотри внимательно, наблюдай. Парней, которые продают себя, очень легко узнать. Девушки нас сейчас не интересуют…

Демьен рассматривал редких прохожих и вскоре понял, что делать в это время здесь, по большому счету, было совершенно нечего, если только не пытаться заработать деньги или найти сексуальные приключения.

– Мне кажется, вы ищете кого-то, – навстречу им из тени вынырнул молодой человек в темном люминантном плаще. – Желаете чего-нибудь?

– Возможно, – в тон ему ответил Эверард.

Незнакомец улыбнулся. Его красивое лицо обрамляли гладкие светло-каштановые волосы. Демьен с любопытством и всё нарастающим волнением рассматривал его одежду и утонченное, почти как у него, строение тела. Этот парень, должно быть, был немного старше его. Демьен надвинул капюшон ниже, когда тот обратил на него свой заинтересованный взор.

– Всё зависит от того, что ты можешь нам предложить, – продолжил, замедлив шаг, Эверард, и Демьен вцепился пальцами ему в руку, видя, как их неожиданный собеседник уже попался на обаяние Эверарда и встал по другую его руку. Демьен с трудом сдерживал себя, сердце безумно бухало в груди, волнение имело какой-то странный сексуальный оттенок. Оттого, как Эверард флиртовал с этим человеком, он сходил с ума от ревности и в то же время продолжал с любопытством искоса наблюдать за незнакомцем. Ему хотелось спрятаться за любовника, но и рассмотреть этого парня получше. Это определенно был его будущий персонаж. Тот самый Люсьен… По крайней мере Демьен именно таким рисовал себе этого испорченного французского аристократа.

– Я вижу, вы необычный человек, – приглушенным голосом прошептал незнакомый парень, осторожно беря Эверарда под руку. – А для необычных клиентов у меня необычные предложения…

– Как тебя зовут?

– А как больше нравится…

– Не играй со мной в эти игры, – рассмеялся Эверард. – Я хочу знать твое имя. Настоящее или то, которое ты сам себе придумал.

– Брэндон, – блеснув светло-карими глазами, ответил незнакомец.

– Брэндон, если мне понадобятся «необычные» услуги, я буду знать, к кому обращаться, – произнес Эверард и раскланялся, чувствуя, как впились в руку пальцы Демьена. Молодой человек склонил голову, не отрывая от него лучащегося взгляда, и ушел.

– Редкий экземпляр с хорошим нюхом, – погладив напряженную руку Демьена, Эверард широко улыбнулся. Он уверенно шел вперед, увлекая его за собой. – Видел, как он ведет себя?

– Эверард!.. – Демьен внезапно остановился и удержал его за руку. – Мне кажется, что… Кажется это он! Люсьен!

Он испытывал странное смятение чувств, ожидание, беспокойство. Почти сексуальную тоску и ревность… То, как Эверард говорил с этим парнем, вызывало лихорадочную дрожь. Но несмотря на это, он уже заинтересовался своим персонажем, начиная нащупывать его, понимать. Ведь… если бы он не был знаком с Эверардом, то обязательно подошел бы вот так… Если бы он был Брэндоном…

Демьен мотнул головой, мысли начинали хаотично путаться.

– Давай понаблюдаем за ним еще со стороны!

– У меня есть идея получше, – Эверард внимательно смотрел на него. – Как насчет того, чтобы снять его на остаток ночи?

Демьен ошеломлено напрягся, чувствуя, как холодеют ладони.

– Ты ведь не хочешь его?.. Нет?..

– Нет, – видя, как стекленеют голубые глаза, Эверард успокаивающе прижал его к себе и погладил по обнаженным рукам. – Ты сам решишь, как далеко мы зайдем. Посмотришь, как он ведет себя с клиентом.

– А что мы будем тогда с ним делать? – Демьена била мелкая дрожь. Он сам не понимал, чего хочет.

– Ты сам решишь… – Эверард вызвал такси без водителя. – Подождешь меня в машине, а я пока найду его.

 


	40. Chapter 40

### 6

 

Ожидание в припаркованном автомобиле было наполнено разными переживаниями, но все они крутились вокруг странного юноши и Эверарда. Когда Демьен увидел любовника, медленно ведущего за руку Брэндона, то понял, как хотел видеть этого незнакомца снова. А когда они подошли ближе, и Демьен заметил его завязанные глаза, то уже не спрашивал себя, почему Эверард заказал кибернетического водителя.

Неизвестно, что мужчина пообещал их новому знакомому, но, даже перешагнув порог квартиры, Брэндон не пытался снять повязку.

Молча слушая их короткие фразы, наполненные флиртом, и стараясь держаться рядом с любовником, словно Брэндон мог причинить ему какой-то вред, Демьен испытывал всё то же странное волнение и ожидание, которое приглушало ревность. Зачем они привели его сюда? Что Эверард собирается с ним делать?..

Мужчина предложил Брэндону выпить, но тот отказался, а вот Демьен выпил бы с удовольствием. Присутствие нового человека в его квартире… Он чувствовал его затылком, спиной, кожей. Казалось, что даже с завязанными глазами Брэндон смотрит на него. И эта легкая улыбка хорошо очерченных губ… Повязка на его лице сбивала с толку, взгляд, по привычке ищущий глаза собеседника, то и дело обращался к его губам.

Демьен взволнованно метался по комнате, стараясь делать это как можно тише. Казалось, он тут один переживает.

Эверард скинул пиджак и закатил рукава.

– Расскажешь нам о себе? – он снял с Брэндона плащ и тот томно подернул плечами.

Демьен замер, перехватил взгляд любовника и осторожно присел в кресло. В их спальню они не пошли. Эверард сказал, что так будет лучше.

– Вы хотите услышать правду или что-то захватывающее? – Брэндон уперся руками в диван и закинул ногу на ногу.

– Давно ты этим занимаешься? – Эверард втиснул Демьену в руку бокал с вином, тот машинально пригубил, чувствуя на языке терпкий вкус.

– Уже около года.

– Нужда? – Эверард продолжал колдовать над помещением: раздвинул диван, включил ночники, подвинул свое кресло ближе к незнакомцу и подлил Демьену вина.

– А если я скажу, что мне нравится отдаваться мужчинам и продавать себя?

Демьен сдержал вздох удивления и был уже не в силах оторвать от незнакомца взгляда. Звучал приглушенный медитативный апроар. Эверард задернул шторы, ограждая их от наступающего утра.

– Значит, ты сам выбираешь клиентов?

– Да…

– И чем мы привлекли твое внимание? – Эверард потянул Демьена к себе и присел вместе с ним в кресло.

– Вы очень необычные, – засмеялся Брэндон. Демьен, не в силах перестать смотреть на него, почувствовал поцелуй Эверарда на плече, и что-то внутри дрогнуло.

– Вы любовники, это чувствуется… – незнакомец облизнул губы.

Эверард взял руку Демьена и потянул ее к юноше, Демьен уперся, боясь издать хоть один лишний звук.

– Он не покусает тебя, малыш, – засмеялся Эверард, и Брэндон тоже усмехнулся, не совсем понимая, что там происходит. Демьен вспыхнул от стыда.

– Хочешь, чтобы он разделся? – чувственно спросил Эверард у самого уха. Демьену было стыдно, что их гость всё слышит: их разговоры, поцелуи, возню. Слышит и догадывается, хоть и не может видеть.

Демьен кивнул и Брэндон по просьбе Эверарда не спеша снял обтягивающий верх и провел ладонью по груди.

– Смотри, какие у него нежные соски, – прошептал Эверард и подтолкнул Демьена вперед. Его рука, удерживаемая и направляемая любовником, прикоснулась к шелковой коже, прошлась по соску. Брэндон едва слышно вздохнул и приоткрыл губы. Демьен вжался спиной в Эверарда, пытаясь дать задний ход. Сердце вырывалось из груди. От тела этого парня шел жар и неприкрытая чувственность, он внушал интерес и панику, и странное желание познать другого мужчину, которое в нем вызывал только Франц.

Эверард укусил его за ухо и потянул их сцепленные пальцы к губам Брэндона. Демьен был напряжен, как сжатая пружина. Юноша не пытался прикоснуться к нему или что-то сделать, и это было хорошо. Наверное, Эверард оговорил этот момент.

_«А что мы будем с ним делать» – «Ты сам решишь…»_

«Ну вот, потрогаю – и на этом закончим» – успокоил он себя, хотя чувствовал, что хочет большего, но не мог понять, чего именно.

Внезапно Брэндон прихватил губами его пальцы, и Демьен испуганно вздрогнул, судорожно вдохнув воздух и отдернув руку. Эверард засмеялся, а Брэндон улыбнулся, издав долгий томный вздох. Казалось, что он переполнен желанием и ему не терпится.

Демьен вновь потянулся к приоткрытым губам и, обмирая, позволил Брэндону вобрать свои пальцы.

Демьен виновато обернулся к любовнику, тот посмотрел на него с явным интересом и жестко провел ладонью между ног. Демьен с удивлением понял, что уже давно возбужден, пальцы безвольно сползли Брэндону на грудь. Но когда рядом, на нежной коже парня оказалась ладонь Эверарда, Демьен грубо ее отдернул.

– Ревнуешь? – смеясь, прошептал Эверард и снял с его плеч куртку. – Хочешь его?

Демьен отвел глаза, и Эверард подтолкнул его на диван, тоже садясь рядом.

– Брэндон, разденься полностью. Мой малыш хочет посмотреть на тебя…

Юноша чувственно снял одежду и лег на диван.

Грудь Демьена тяжело вздымалась. Эверард находился рядом, не давая ни малейшего шанса на отступление, на капитуляцию перед своими желаниями.

Демьен рассматривал Брэндона. Тот был красив и возбужден, и странно притягателен.

Он почувствовал, как любовник стаскивает с него футболку и целует в затылок.

– Ну чего ты застыл? – шепот лизнул чувствительную кожу. Этот низкий, бархатистый, искушающий голос мог бы соблазнить кого угодно. Демьен захлебывался дыханием, словно воздуха в комнате было слишком много. И да, всё это ему нравилось. Застывшие секунды, время, как плотная стена воды, в которой каждое последующее действие казалось отчаянным шагом в пропасть.

Нерешительно прикасаясь к замершему в ожидании, слепому сейчас и от этого еще более чувствительному Брэндону, он продолжал балансировать на грани и тешить себя мыслью, что в любой момент может метнуться назад. И в то же время он украдкой пил эти моменты, пока любовник не передумал и не закончил игру.

Потому что намерения Эверарда были ему наименее понятны. Чего тот хотел? Это была проверка на верность – не кинется ли он с радостным воплем в новые объятия, как только станет можно?.. Или у Эверарда самого были какие-то планы на этого юношу?

Демьен нерешительно оглянулся.

– Что мы будем с ним делать?

– Хороший вопрос, – усмехнулся Эверард, раздевая окончательно и целуя попутно его тело. – А чего ты сам хочешь?

Член мучительно пульсировал. Сердце бухало. И всё было так странно.

– Сделай сейчас то, чего больше всего желаешь, – прошептал Эверард.

Брэндон, видимо, устав ждать, повернулся на бок и вслепую потянулся к нему. Демьен вздрогнул от прикосновения. Тело реагировало как-то неправильно. Он не должен был так наслаждаться этими невесомыми касаниями. Так хотеть... Ведь он любил Эверарда, сходил по нему с ума, почему тогда?..

Демьен уклонился, придвигаясь к нему ближе, но Эверарда рядом уже не было. Тот поднялся, явно предоставляя ему свободу действий. Демьен запаниковал. Брэндон почти лежал на нем, скользя пальцами и губами по груди, рукам, животу, сжимая член.

Демьен нашел глазами Эверарда. Тот стоял, прислонившись спиной к стене, и с интересом смотрел на них.

Во всей его фигуре было что-то невообразимо величественное и далекое, неземное, что-то совершенно за гранью понимания. На какой-то момент Демьену показалось, что любовник смотрит на него из другого пространства. Он был над эмоциями, хотя переживал их, он был над миром, хоть и находился в этой комнате.

В этот момент рот Брэндона нашел и ласково вобрал его член, Демьен выгнулся, схватив парня за волосы. Желание заставляло его двигаться и стонать помимо воли. Но ни на миг он не забывал, что Эверард здесь. Как он сейчас реагирует? Что чувствует? Может, совсем не такой реакции тот ждал от него? Может, хотел, чтобы он оттолкнул Брэндона?

Губы юноши двигались ритмично, сладостно. Демьен считал секунды: еще немного… получить еще немного удовольствия и оттолкнуть его от себя. Не дышать так громко, сдержать стон…

Он посмотрел на Эверарда, как сквозь туман. Темные глаза мужчины горели и интересом, и мудростью. Казалось, что он наблюдает не только за тем, что происходит на кровати, но и за собственными чувствами. О господи, Эверард опять удивил его, разбив ревнивые подозрения: любовник смотрел не на Брэндона – в черных глазах не было ни капли вожделения! – намного сильнее его интересовали переживания Демьена: что он чувствует, как всё это переживает, какие выводы делает.

Грудь переполнилась чувствами, ему захотелось кричать от любви к этому человеку! Брэндон и всё, что происходило здесь, не имело никакого значения!

Тот вихрь страсти, что кружил их с Эверардом и сводил с ума, он же ставил их по другую сторону привычных рамок. И сейчас, осознав это, Демьен чувствовал себя над миром, как и его любимый…

Впрочем, момент понимания, когда он не боялся, не ревновал, не страдал, был короток, как и все предыдущие…

Когда Брэндон ритмично задвигал головой, Демьен приподнялся, чувствуя, что сейчас кончит, и попытался оттолкнуть парня от себя. Брэндон непонимающе отстранился и сорвал с себя повязку.

– Тебе не нравится?

Взгляд светло-карих, почти охристых глаз обжег Демьена стыдом. Он снова почувствовал себя зажатым и никчемным, словно только вчера покинул свою келью в Бергамо. Он задрожал, но Эверард уже был рядом и прижимал его к себе, успокаивающе поглаживал спину и целовал лоб и глаза.

– Всё хорошо? Что случилось? – ласковый проникновенный голос, который расслаблял тело, но заставлял вибрировать что-то внутри.

Демьен молчал не в силах объяснить, что только что ощутил себя в постели с чужим мужчиной. Что пока он не видел глаз незнакомца, всего этого словно и не было…

– Ты хочешь его?

Демьен беспомощно поднял глаза на любовника.

– Не знаю… Эверард, я…

– Просто ответь, – тот смотрел пристально, словно пытался прочитать внутри него.

– Да, – выдавил Демьен, и тут же увидел, как Эверард вернул голову Брэндона к его паху. Но движение вышло уж очень чувственным. И задыхаясь от скользящих по члену чутких губ юноши, от поцелуев Эверарда, Демьен видел перед мысленным взором, как рука того прикасается к голове Брэндона и властно пригибает ее вниз, как пальцы проникают в каштановые волосы, словно наслаждаясь их мягкостью.

И эта картина ему не нравилась. Им снова владела ревность… И не отпускала, даже когда он бился от наслаждения, кончая в руках двух мужчин.

– Зачем ты сделал это? – еле слышно спросил Демьен.

– Ты же хотел кончить? И ты хотел его, – Эверард бросил взгляд на Брэндона. – Разве это не причина? Тебе совершенно незачем чувствовать вину.

– Да, но…

– Всё очень просто, малыш. И тебе снова понравилось.

Демьен положил голову ему на плечо и искоса посмотрел на Брэндона. Сейчас ему хотелось, чтобы тот не знал английского.

Брэндон, явно заинтригованный происходящим, переводил взгляд с него на Эверарда. И когда он смотрел на Эверарда, его охристые глаза загорались огнем.

– У вас есть еще какие-то… необычные желания? – промурлыкал он, и Эверард не смог сдержать улыбку.

– Возможно… Демьен, ты хочешь чего-нибудь еще?

– Ты… хочешь его? – спросил Демьен, сдерживая гневное дыхание. Эверард ответил внимательным и задумчивым взглядом.

– Да, я бы хотел его...

Демьен напрягся, изнутри поднималась ярость, а вместе с ней, как ни странно, новая волна желания.

– Но ведь и ты хочешь его? – парировал Эверард. Брэндон засмеялся.

– Да, я хочу… Я хочу, чтобы ты его выпорол! – зло выдохнул Демьен.

Глаза Эверарда изменились. Демьен с ужасом заметил в них холод и тень разочарования, но не знал, как свернуть обратно.

– Тогда сделай это сам, – сухо ответил тот. И Демьен, сгорая от стыда, вскочил с кровати и выбежал из комнаты.

– Всё в порядке? – Брэндон был немало удивлен.

– Извини за сцену. Он очень ревнивый, – Эверард протянул ему деньги.

– Мы не будем его дожидаться? – Брэндон одевался, не в силах скрыть разочарование.

– Он не выйдет, – улыбнулся Эверард. – Пока я за ним не схожу. Но тебе в любом случае лучше уйти.

Брэндон понимающе кивнул и хихикнул.

– Прости его вспыльчивость. Поверь, ты ему очень понравился. Просто он приревновал…

– А я бы не отказался, чтобы вы меня высекли, – уже полностью одевшись, Брэндон неожиданно приник к нему. – Позвонишь? Я бы на всё согласился, чтобы остаться сегодня!.. Хочешь, деньги верну?

Эверард рассмеялся и отстранил его от себя. – Не глупи, они тебе еще пригодятся.

 

Выпроводив Брэндона за порог, Эверард пошел по следам Демьена. Найти его не составило труда. Тот, как был обнаженный, сидел в пустой ванне, уткнувшись подбородком в колени, и не отваживался повернуть голову. Вина, чувство собственной никчемности, переживание по поводу очередной сцены – всё это было понятно без слов.

Эверард поднял Демьена, за руку вытягивая его из ненужных переживаний, и притянул к себе, мокрого, растерянного и расстроенного. Они обнялись. Демьен вздохнул, отчасти расслабленно, отчасти возбужденно, порывисто прильнул к нему. Уткнулся в грудь лицом и тут же поднял глаза и ответил на поцелуй.

Эверард подхватил его под ягодицы и, не выпуская из рук, вынес из ванной. Что ж, если слова не убеждали и секс был единственным лекарством, он воспользуется для убеждения языком тела...

 


	41. Chapter 41

### 7

 

Они сидели на песке, закутавшись в полотенца и теплые пледы. Волны с шумом набегали на берег. Солнце давно зашло, но на самом краю темного небосвода еще угадывались щемяще насыщенные цвета заката. Морской воздух был наполнен прохладой, и все они жались ближе друг к другу и к костру. Огромная кружка с горячим пряным пивом ходила из рук в руки. Рядом лежала замотанная в фольгу рыба и ждала своего звездного часа.

– А вот еще была со мной история… – нарушил молчание ударник Тайлер. – Довелось мне как-то побывать на мексиканской свадьбе.

Начало заинтриговывало. Молодые люди весело переглянулись.

Еще минуту назад возникла та особая тишина, когда замолкают все одновременно и атмосферу наполняет что-то мистическое, заставляющее прислушаться к звукам окружающего мира и к собственным мыслям… В этот раз, глядя на огонь, все думали примерно об одном и том же: вот и окончилось их громогласное турне, и даже если им когда-нибудь еще доведется собраться вместе на сцене, то никогда уже не будет такого размаха. И этих дней, когда они были такими молодыми и безрассудными, такими опасно свободными и такими счастливыми, тоже не будет…

– Вот мы тут все свои, уже почти родные, – сероглазый ударник, усмехнувшись, поправил бандану и оглядел присутствующих.

Басист Арни энергично вытирал мокрые волосы, гитарист Себастьян, заметно стуча зубами, пытался переодеться: ребята недавно катались на досках и замерзли, не помогли даже теплые гидрокостюмы. Клавишник Винсент держал в руке дымящуюся кружку пива и задумчиво улыбался, глядя на огонь. Жаклин делала попытки как можно более деликатно забрать у него эту кружку и передать замерзшему гитаристу. С другой стороны, скрывшись с головой под пледом, Франц пытался согреть Линду, которая, поддавшись внезапному порыву, решила на закате искупаться голышом.

– Можно и из одной кружки пить, – продолжил свой рассказ Тайлер и, забрав дымящееся пиво у клавишника, наконец передал его Жаклин. – Я вообще не брезгливый. Но вот сижу я на этой мексиканской свадьбе, и тут тост за молодых! И передают по кругу здоровый бокал с текилой. Надо из него отпить и передать дальше. Пока этот бокал до меня дошел, его человек двадцать со всех сторон обслюнявило. И все ж пьют по-разному! Смотрю, какой-то однозубый дон Педро, который еще конкисту, наверное, видел, не знает с какой стороны пристроиться к этому бокалу, а потом какая-то старуха обсмаковывает…

Арни заржал и разгреб палкой горящие угли, чтобы закопать в них рыбу.

– Когда бокал с текилой дошел до меня, я спросил, можно ли мне пропустить.

– И что, пропустил? – усмехнулся Винс.

– Какой там! На меня все гости так посмотрели, словно я их кровный враг. И я такой… – ударник вытянул вперед руку и сделал вид, что пьет залпом. – Здоровье молодых!

– И после этого все кабальеро, наверняка, чуть было тебя не убили, – прокомментировала Линда. – Потому что ты выпил всю текилу залпом, а ее еще пятьдесят человек должны были по кругу попробовать.

Жаклин хихикнула.

– Фигня это все, – рассмеялся Себастьян. – Мне как-то, когда я еще в «In The Name of Satan» лабал, ребята решили посвящение устроить. Надо было зимой с обрыва в воду прыгать, плыть к берегу, где уже ждал огромный стакан с виски. Вода была, не передать, какая холодная!.. А виски после этого, как благословение.

– Да, не помешал бы нам сейчас этот стакан… – Франц взял у гитариста кружку с пивом и отдал жене. Линда дрожала, и ему хотелось прижать ее к себе еще теснее, обнять всем своим телом, согреть.

– Выпивай всё, – прошептал он ей на ухо, когда она протянула ему пиво. Держа супругу одной рукой, он достал из сумки еще один плед и, накрыв их обоих, лег на землю и привлек ее к груди.

– Но это еще не всё, – доносился до них рассказ Себастьяна. Вдвоем под пледом вмиг стало жарко. Кожа и волосы Линды были солеными на вкус, длинные сережки позвякивали от ее движений.

– У нашего солиста был младший брат. Лет двенадцати… Так эти подонки решили и его посвятить. Сбросили пацана в воду, а когда он на берег приплыл, то виски вместо него старший брат выпил, мол, маленький еще...

Линда усмехнулась. Стараясь не шуметь, они целовались, скрытые от всех. Ребята затихли, явно догадываясь, что происходит под пледом.

Франц чувствовал, как расслабляется и перестает дрожать ее тело, как наполняется негой, вторя его собственным желаниям. Прижав Линду ближе, он осторожно проник рукой ей между ног и стащил трусики. Ее дыхание у его губ стало ощутимее и глубже.

– Сумасшедший… – едва слышно прошептала она, когда два его пальца вошли в манящую влажную глубину ее тела и большой палец задрожал на клиторе.

– Обожаю тебя такого, – зарывшись одной рукой ему в волосы, Линда провела другой по распираемой ширинке.

– Ш-ш-ш... – протянул Франц, улыбаясь, и Линда тихо засмеялась.

– Гм… скоро рыба будет готова, – проговорил Арни, нарушая неловкую тишину. Он старался не прислушиваться к доносящейся из-под пледа возне, занимаясь вверенной ему готовкой.

– Пойти, что ли, еще покататься?.. – криво улыбаясь, Себастьян сгреб свой гидрокостюм и покосился в сторону залегших под одеялом Франца и Линды. – Вроде волны неплохие… Тайлер, ты со мной?

– Расслабься, чувак, – ударник, усмехаясь, поворочал угли палкой. Плед не скрывал, а скорее подчеркивал объятия. Было слышно, как Линда хихикает.

– Ребят, вы есть будете? – спросил он у них. – Эта рыба вкуснее горячая. Пропустите самый смак.

– Самый смак у них под одеялом, – рассмеялся Винсент. – Настоящий рок-н-ролл!

– Да ладно вам, не ломайте людям кайф, – несмотря на едва различимую ревность, Жаклин чувствовала потребность защитить брата и Линду. – Не понимаю, чего все так засмущались. Вы уже забыли это турне, что ли?

– Да, хорошее было турне… – протянул клавишник с ностальгией.

– Отличное было турне! – донесся из-под пледа веселый голос Линды и тут же сменился смехом и возней.

– Это турне было восхитительным… И я никогда его не забуду, – едва слышно сказал Франц. Линда затихла, вглядываясь в его глаза. Он ласково провел губами по ее щеке.

– Я украл тебя у всех этих людей, – прошептал он ей на ухо, и ее грудь приподнялась. В этот момент Линда чувствовала себя переполненной волнением, счастьем, предвкушением той особой судьбы, что ждет их обоих дальше, и ностальгией по прошлому, которое умирало сегодня возле костра.

– Я украл тебя. Но не чувствую ни малейших угрызений совести.

– Я люблю тебя, – выдохнула она.

– И я люблю тебя, – прикрыв в истоме глаза, он прижался лбом к ее виску. – И всегда буду любить. Свободно и бессовестно, как сейчас…

 

Потом они ели рыбу, пили, пели свои песни, смотрели на звезды, вспоминали забавные случаи, что произошли во время этих гастролей, разогревали на костре хмельное пойло со специями и снова пили, бегали по берегу с веселыми криками и гомоном, как стая вырвавшихся на свободу чертей, и вновь купались, уже не замечая холода… Казалось, эта сумасшедшая, как они сами, ночь никогда не закончится, и они будут вечно молодыми и всегда вместе.

Когда они, почти валясь с ног и подшучивая друг над другом, наконец добрались до особняка, температура воздуха значительно упала и дул холодный ветер. Но звезды на небе были изумительно яркими, и все полезли на крышу допивать пиво, допевать песни, теперь уже под аккомпанемент гитар.

Еще не дойдя до крыши, Франц незаметно свернул в сторону и потянул Линду за собой.

Этой ночью она казалась ему особенно неземной. Держа ее в объятьях, прижимая к себе, он чувствовал странное сочетание ее невесомости и силы. С растрепанными волосами и горящими глазами она напоминала жрицу, парящую в воздухе колдунью, выпущенную стрелу.

– Такие звездные прохладные вечера напоминают мне… – ее слова внезапно оборвались, и она увлекла его вглубь дома, словно ведущий партнер в танце.

– Не хочешь рассказывать? – губы Франца касались ее затылка, когда они вдвоем грелись в горячей ванной. Взгляд Линды медитативно созерцал огонь круглых медовых свечей. Она замирала под его руками, вновь и вновь с нежностью скользящими по ее плечам, шее и груди.

Ее едва различимый вздох сменился задумчивым глубоким голосом, и его сердце забилось в удушающем блаженстве и странном желании сдавить ее плечи и закричать от нахлынувших чувств.

– …Я ведь не думала, что задержусь в этой стране. Даже не планировала никогда. Но это случилось одним осенним вечером на байкерском фестивале. Я сходила с ума от тяжелой музыки и ходящих по подиуму обнаженных красоток в мехах, кольчугах, стилизованных бычьих черепах с рогами. О, как меня опьянял рок и волнующаяся масса людских тел, фейерверки и  мысли, что завтра мой самолет домой, в Норвегию. Меня туда привел парень, с которым мы познакомились в Сети, и к которому я и приехала в гости. Он таскал меня за руку и знакомил со своими приятелями. И в какой-то момент в отдалении я вдруг поймала этот взгляд… Увидела его. Он казался явлением из забытых снов, воплощением детских мечтаний. Один взгляд, и мое сердце сбилось с ритма. Я уже ничего не слышала: ни шума толпы, ни музыки, ни слов моего приятеля. Я смотрела на него, заливаясь краской, а он смотрел на меня. Он казался непричастным ко всему происходящему, толпа словно обтекала его, невольно задерживая на нем взгляд…

Франц закрыл глаза и обвил жену руками, с силой прижимая к себе. Уткнувшись лицом в ее мокрые волосы, он ловил себя на жадной мысли, что хочет услышать всё, в самых красочных подробностях, и снова давил в себе странный беззвучный крик, что любит ее и любит человека, о котором идет речь, и тает сейчас от уже знакомого мазохистского блаженства.

Какая мука не знать порой, о чем она думает, и какая мука, когда она, поддавшись его уговорам, вдруг начинает рассказывать!

– А потом были вечера, вечера… Вот такие прохладные, звездные… И я поняла, что нет ничего невозможного. Хочешь собрать группу? Будет группа, я сам о ней всегда мечтал… Хочешь записать альбом? Хочешь тур?

– А потом… Самый бесценный дар, за который я буду благодарна ему и судьбе всегда, – Линда упоенно вздохнула и прижала к губам руку Франца, страстно приникая поцелуем. Плавно выскользнув из его объятий, она перевернулась на живот. Их губы слились.

Когда она целовала его шею, лаская чувствительную кожу у самого уха, он задумчиво прошептал:

– Боюсь стать всего лишь очередным твоим ярким воспоминанием… – и тут же вздрогнул и рассмеялся, почувствовав ее зубы на своей мочке. Неожиданный, обжигающий укус, и тут же нежный язык, зализывающий ранку. От интенсивных ощущений по позвоночнику прошла дрожь. Франц зажмурился, отдаваясь ощущениям.

– Значит, я не прав? – улыбнулся он.

– Ты не прав… – ласково прошептала Линда, и от вибрации ее голоса по коже пошли мурашки. – Я люблю тебя, и ты никогда не будешь воспоминанием, никогда.

Во вкусе ее поцелуя угадывался легкий оттенок крови.

– Моя жена – вампир, – засмеялся Франц. – И как тебе моя кровь?

– Вкусная, – Линда лукаво прищурилась и снова поцеловала его. – Как вино. И очень заводит… Хочешь попробовать мою?

– Да! – Франц хитро сузил глаза в ответ.

– Тогда укуси меня тоже… Куда хочешь.

Франц прижал Линду к себе, ласково поглаживая ее тело и прицеливаясь. Приподняв ее над водой и облизнув твердый сосок, он вдруг понял, что не может причинить ей боль.

– Давай лучше по старинке… Играла когда-нибудь в кровных братьев?

– Смешаем нашу кровь? – Линда вылезла из ванны и через несколько минут вернулась с ножом и бокалом, в который они, сделав легкие надрезы на руках, по очереди капнули немного крови.

– Твоя темней как-то, – заметила Линда и, выпив половину, отдала остальное мужу.

– Кровавый ритуал, – усмехнулся Франц и, отсалютовав бокалом Линде, вылил его содержимое на язык.

 

– Завтра я позвоню Эверарду, он привезет Демьена, – шептал Франц, целуя влажный висок жены. – Я говорил со Старком, декорации уже готовы.

– Можем начинать съемки? – Линда потерлась щекой о шелк подушки. Хотелось мурчать от блаженства.

Когда, уже засыпая, она сворачивалась клубком, и Франц лежал позади, защищая ее спину своей широкой твердой грудью, вторя своим совершенным телом ее изгибам, ей казалось, что весь он, а не только руки, обнимает ее, даже его длинные гладкие волосы.

Словно прочитав ее мысли, Франц накрыл Линду полотном своих черных прядей. Его запах, весь он, ненавязчиво опутывал ее с головы до ног. И в этом было столько неги, столько покоя, нежности и изящества, что ей уже не хотелось убегать прочь, как это было с остальными мужчинами в ее жизни. В его объятиях она чувствовала себя дома… Тепло его тела и прохлада черных волос. По позвоночнику пробежала дрожь.

– Волнуешься? – прошептал он, почувствовав это.

– Совсем немного… Напоминает мой первый выход на сцену.

 

Утром Франц проснулся от неясного чувства тревоги. Линда, сжавшись и дрожа от озноба, покачивалась на боку, словно пыталась убаюкать или успокоить себя.

Он встревожено вскочил и развернул ее лицом к себе.

– Что с тобой?.. Боже! Почему ты меня не разбудила?

Линда пылала жаром, ее лицо казалось бледным и изможденным. Он перепугался не на шутку. Неужели, это море? И не помогла ни горячая ванна, ни алкоголь?

– Франц… – еле слышно прошептала Линда, открыв глаза. Они горели лихорадочным блеском, еще более светлые, чем обычно. – Я так странно себя чувствую…

– Ты, похоже, простудилась, – растеряв всё свое обычное спокойствие, он бросился искать мобильник. – Я сейчас сделаю тебе чего-нибудь попить!

Пытаясь набрать номер, он одновременно накинул на Линду другое одеяло, сбил по пути в ванную хрустальную вазу, и та разлетелась мелкими осколками, нашел термометр.

– Лучше молоко, – прошептала Линда. – Сколько там?

– Много… – Франц в ужасе смотрел на градусник. Температура зашкаливала.

Успокоив жену, но всё сильнее волнуясь сам, он с прижатым к уху мобильником сбежал вниз по лестнице и нашел сестру.

– Линда заболела! Вызови врача и согрей ей молока! Я поищу что-то жаропонижающее!

Открыв шкафчик с препаратами, Франц наконец дозвонился Эверарду.

– Папа, Линда заболела! У нее 104°! И температура все еще повышается, – Франц нашел нужный пузырек и взбежал вверх по лестнице.

– Вызывай врача.

– Да, уже! Я решил, что надо сначала позвонить тебе.

– Возьми себя в руки… Какие симптомы?

– Похоже на простуду. Надеюсь, что не пневмония... У нее сильный озноб, температура... Сейчас!

Франц забежал в комнату и, приподняв жену, подоткнул ей под спину подушки. – Выпей это... – прошептал он, вливая ей в рот лекарство, и протянул к уху мобильник. – Это Эверард, расскажи ему, как ты себя чувствуешь.

– Алло… – голос Линды был слабым, всё плыло перед глазами. – Извини за беспокойство…

В комнату вошла Жаклин и, передав дымящуюся кружку брату, начала собирать осколки. В дверях уже маячило помятое лицо Себастьяна.

– Не извиняйся. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

– Хреново… Слабость, голова кружится... Красный туман перед глазами, а еще… странная легкость.

– Горло болит?

– Нет, – Линда посмотрела на мужа. Тот, дуя на молоко, не сводил с нее встревоженных глаз. – Франц очень переживает, – она попыталась улыбнуться.

– Тебя еще знобит? – спросил тот и осторожно поднес ей кружку, придерживая и помогая пить.

– Уже меньше… Спасибо.

– Какие-то еще симптомы?

В комнате зазвонил другой мобильный телефон.

– Врач скоро будет! – объявила Жаклин.

– Тут ребята такую панику раздули, – произнесла в трубку Линда, прикрывая рукой глаза.

– Я скоро буду, – ответил Эверард. – Делай пока всё, что скажет врач. Если потребуется госпитализация – не упрямься. Ждите меня сегодня.

– Тебе не обязательно ехать…

– Я всё равно собирался. Ты уже забыла, что я должен привести Демьена?

 

Сквозь тяжелый, наполненный тревожными образами сон, Франц почувствовал, что отец рядом. Открыв глаза, он увидел ладонь Эверарда на лбу Линды.

В янтарном свете неяркого ночника – такое освещение не раздражало ее глаза – Эверард казался таинственным волшебником.

Переглянувшись с отцом, Франц уронил голову обратно на подушку. Только сейчас он осознал, каким несчастным и измотанным чувствовал себя весь этот долгий день. Температура Линды хоть и падала от препаратов, но неизменно возвращалась на свои тревожно высокие позиции.

Близость отца, присутствие его в этой комнате… Это было первым, что немного успокоило его и внушило чувство почти отчаянной надежды. И отдаваясь во власть этой надрывной расслабленности, хотелось плакать от облегчения.

– Тише-тише… Всё хорошо, – гипнотически шептал Эверард, и Францу казалось, что эти слова адресованы как Линде, так и ему самому. Линда проснулась, но всё еще пребывала в пограничном состоянии из-за озноба. Прикрывая глаза и щурясь даже от неяркого света, она всматривалась в Эверарда.

– Всё хорошо, – говорил тот успокаивающе, и Франц чувствовал, как от его голоса по телу разливается спокойствие и уверенность, что всё и правда хорошо.

– Сон лечит… Сон – это тьма… Тьма забирает боль… Тьма охлаждает… Успокаивает… Обволакивает чернильным бархатом…

Веки Линды медленно закрылись, лицо расслабилось. Эверард касался ее лба и продолжал говорить.

– Ты отдаешься сну… Сон забирает жар… В темноте хорошо... Спокойно... Сон лечит, наполняет силами... Теперь ты спишь… А когда проснешься, почувствуешь себя бодрой, здоровой и счастливой…

Франц с интересом наблюдал за сеансом и вспоминал, как сам он всё детство и позже бегал к отцу, когда боялся страшных снов. И голос Эверарда успокаивал, глубина темных глаз вводила в транс, а иногда было достаточно просто обнять его, чтобы мгновенно погрузиться в сон.

После он всегда видел удивительные сны…

Франц вспомнил шаги отца по комнате с заболевшей Жаклин на руках. Туда-сюда… Казалось, он ходил с ней так всю ночь, а утром Джеки была здорова. Да, он здесь, и теперь всё точно будет хорошо! Его отец, его темный ангел, его бог, его возлюбленный...

– Слава богу, ты приехал! – Франц обнял его, когда оба они вышли на лестницу.

– Я в любом случае должен был приехать, – Эверард усмехнулся, мягко похлопав его по спине.

– Демьен с тобой?

– Со мной… Хотя думаю, вам сейчас не до фильма.

– Мне кажется, это всё же простуда… Но ни рентген, ни анализы не выявили никакого воспаления.

– Если есть температура, оно должно быть, – Эверард задумался.

Спускаясь вниз, Франц рассказал ему об их ночных купаниях и посиделках.

В холле на диване Жаклин о чем-то говорила Демьену, тот грустно созерцал стоящие рядом чемоданы. Когда он поднял лицо и посмотрел на них, его глаза на миг радостно вспыхнули и снова затуманились неспокойными мыслями.

Франц улыбнулся. Этот молодой юноша не переставал удивлять его своими метаморфозами. За время, что они не виделись, в нем снова что-то незаметно изменилось. И при этом он оставался самим собой – хрупким Демьеном. Интересно, перерос ли он свою подростковую несговорчивость, или она останется с ним навсегда?.. Пока Демьен молчал, он производил ангельское впечатление, такой тонкий, такой печальный, такой сексуальный. Хотелось обнять его и развеять все тревоги.

– Что, фильма не будет? – первое, что Демьен спросил у него.

Франц удивленно рассмеялся. Неужели только это его беспокоило?

– Будет, – он присел рядом и обнял Демьена. Тот едва заметно смутился. Эверард хитро улыбнулся.

– С изменениями можешь познакомиться в своем экземпляре окончательного сценария, он ждет тебя в твоей комнате… Ты бы, конечно, мог жить и в отеле, – пояснил Франц в ответ на удивленный взгляд. – Но лучше, если ты будешь находиться под моим присмотром.

– Ты мог бы уже начать устраиваться, – произнес, подмигнув, Эверард.

– А ты?

– Мне надо поговорить с Францем.

– А я с вами не могу?

Улыбаясь, Эверард стянул его за руку с дивана и привлек к себе, бегло целуя. – Нет, так как говорить мы будем и о тебе в том числе.

 

– Хотел поговорить со мной о Демьене?

Со всех сторон их окружало волшебство ночного города. Зависший на высоте стеклянный ресторан казался пузырем, плывущим в море темноты и бесчисленных огней.

– Просто надо было вытащить тебя из дома и отвлечь от переживаний.

Франц кивнул. Он и выйти-то согласился только после слов Эверарда, что за Линдой присмотрит Жаклин.

Глядя, как свет преломляется в бокале, он ощущал на себе внимательный любящий взгляд отца, и чувствовал, как счастье теплом эманирует из груди.

– Я буду держать тебя в курсе всех событий… Когда я думаю об этом проекте, становится безумно страшно.

Эверард посмотрел на него, прищурившись. – Главное, чтобы ты был готов морально. Если будут какие-то проблемы с Демьеном, звони мне.

Франц, смеясь, поднял на него глаза.

– Ты бы знал, как мы собирались сегодня, – Эверард криво улыбнулся, глядя в окно. – Расскажу как-нибудь.

– Главное, чтобы Линда выздоровела… – Франц откинулся на спинку кресла. – А Демьену съемки, может быть, даже пойдут на пользу. От него потребуется всё его мужество.

– Мне интересно, как ты заставишь его раздеться перед камерами, а потом еще и изображать сладострастие.

– Мне тоже придется… изображать, – Франц заглянул Эверарду в глаза.

– Малыш, я читал сценарий, – засмеялся тот. – Думаю, это будет интересный опыт для вас обоих.

– Это точно.

Франц восхищался выдержкой и волей отца. И это было не показное спокойствие и не искусственная сдержанность, а мудрость, становящаяся глубже и сильнее с годами, проникновение в самую суть вещей.

И когда они ходили по городу, когда заглядывали в витрины магазинов, обсуждая свое сходство, когда молчали, глядя на черное ночное море, Франц чувствовал исходящую от Эверарда силу, которая пульсировала и, казалось, могла заставить вещи и события идти тем чередом, каким тому было нужно.

Близость и понимание, струящееся по венам, и чувство общности и сродства, знакомое Францу с детства, но ставшее в полной мере осознаваемым только сейчас, когда он позврослел.

– Смотри, у меня в точности твой размер! – с восхищением произнес он, натягивая в примерочной только что скинутый Эверардом плащ.

– Ты как будто только что заметил, – усмехнулся тот, раздеваясь. Байкерские костюмы лежали на полке и ждали примерки.

– Я уже несколько лет это знаю… Но, всё равно, это так удивительно, – Франц замолчал, глядя на отражение полуобнаженного Эверарда в зеркале. Сердце взволнованно сбилось с ритма.

Тот подошел и снял свой плащ с его плеч. Франц медленно развернулся.

То, что внешне Эверард почти не менялся с возрастом, выводило их отношения на новый, более свободный уровень. Теперь Эверард мог быть ему не только отцом… Франц молча заглянул ему в лицо. Знакомые черты были пронизаны нестерпимым совершенством и искушением.

Наверное, всё было видно по его глазам, по расширившимся зрачкам, по сбившемуся дыханию... Но Франц не мог ничего сделать: не мог заставить себя сказать хоть что-нибудь, не мог отвести взгляд, не мог отвернуться. Магнитное поле между ними достигло своего максимума.

Хотелось опуститься на его величественную грудь и, не сдерживаясь, застонать от физически ощутимого блаженства.

Эверард, явно понимая нахлынувшие на него чувства, аккуратно приблизился и поцеловал в уголок рта неподвижными губами. Наэлектризованная атмосфера. От соприкосновения кожи Франц ощутил прошедшую по телу искрящуюся волну. Эверард ласково потерся щекой о его щеку. Франц почувствовал, как кружится голова и слабеют ноги: еще секунда и он осядет на пол…

– Что это у тебя? – тихо спросил Эверард, убирая в сторону волосы. На левой мочке красовался синяк с кровоподтеком.

Франц заставил себя вынырнуть из ощущений. Эверард рассматривал его ухо.

– Это Линда меня вчера ночью укусила, – прошептал он и улыбнулся.

– Так она пробовала твою кровь!

– Ну, да…

Эверард засмеялся и отошел. Его глаза лучились светом.

– С ней всё будет хорошо… Примерь вот этот, – он бросил Францу один из кожаных костюмов. – Даже лучше, чем ты можешь себе представить.

Франц обескуражено смотрел на отца.

– У Джулии были те же симптомы. Пару дней лихорадки, и она придет в себя…

– Дело в моей крови, что ли?!! – Франц решительно ничего не мог понять.

– В моей крови, – Эверард усмехнулся и, помогая переодеться, вновь приблизился к нему так близко, что Франц увидел загадочный блеск его темных глаз. – В нашей.

 


	42. Chapter 42

### 8

 

Утреннее солнце светило в лицо. Странное осеннее солнце, своей яркостью больше напоминающее зимнее. Ощущение только усилилось при виде маленьких белых волосков на ее предплечье, попавших в поле зрения, как только она открыла глаза. Тонюсенькие и не длиннее двух миллиметров, бесцветные и обычно совершенно незаметные, сейчас, подсвеченные солнцем, они напоминали едва различимые серебристо-снежные иголки.

Необычное пробуждение наполнило ее радостью. Линда лежала еще какое-то время и созерцала свою кожу. Неописуемое чувство удовлетворенности. В этот странный момент безвременья голова была свободна от мыслей.

Некоторые волоски преломляли свет не хуже хрусталя, и когда она жмурила глаза, то могла видеть слабое свечение, похожее на северное сияние. И вся эта магия умещалась на одном ее предплечье!

Закрывая то один глаз, то другой, Линда услышала заботливый голос Франца:

– Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Голос мягкий, бархатистый, как его кожа, как волосы, как сам он. Беспокойство за нее, хорошо скрытая тревога. Но она слышала.

– Хорошо, – Линда потянулась, спеша дотронуться до его руки, ощутить нежность кожи, а не только интонаций. Ее собственная кожа, холодного светло-оливкового тона, была немного смуглее его – бледной, фарфоровой… Линда всегда легко загорала, хотя и не любила этого. Девочка-лето, влюбленная в зиму.

Она разглядывала свое тело с новым интересом. Странная благодать и умиротворенность царили в душе. Эти белые волоски, так недвусмысленно попавшие на глаза, словно напоминали ей, какая она на самом деле. Ей хотелось вновь обрести свой цвет волос, так гармонирующий с тоном кожи и светлыми глазами. Зачем она красилась?.. Потому что всегда любила брюнетов и брюнеток, еще задолго до встречи с Эверардом, потому что сама ей не была, потому что всегда хотела… Да. Такие иссиня-черные волосы, как у Франца, такую магию. Темную магию. Но никакая краска не способна была передать это волшебство и богатство оттенков, переливов и сине-фиолетовых отблесков.

Франц смотрел на нее с интересом. Линда с улыбкой приникла к нему. Она была счастлива.

– Тебя уже не знобит? – осторожно спросил он.

Линда удивилась. Как ей удалось забыть вчерашний вязкий бред, полыхающие простыни, вытянутые языки свечей, длинные тени?.. Стоп. Не было никаких свечей, и теней не было. Только жар, и ее покачивающееся тело в попытках защитить саму себя.

– Похоже, всё уже прошло.

Они лежали лицом к лицу на залитой солнцем кровати, и Франц говорил о том, что Старк разбушевался, когда услышал о ее болезни и возможных проволочках, что надо позвонить на киностудию и сказать, что она уже здорова. А Линда смеялась, глядя, как он изображает их главного продюсера.

А потом его пересказ слов Эверарда. И лицо Франца при этом такое невинное и соблазнительное, словно мерцающее от внутреннего свечения. И эта тайна. Тайна, которую она так легко разделила. Ее странная, на его взгляд, реакция: светящиеся пониманием глаза, спокойное принятие и удовлетворение.

– Я всегда это чувствовала… Вы связаны тонкими узами, так ощущаете друг друга, ты и Жаклин, – Линда отвела глаза, задумчиво глядя в пространство. – И Эверард, словно источник… И вы... Вы все так тянетесь друг к другу, – она закрыла глаза. Франц наблюдал за сменяющимися эмоциями на ее лице, за блуждающей загадочной улыбкой.

Как она была права. Именно источник! Силы и любви. Он ощущал это именно так.

Живительное свечение и манящая тьма. И еще многое. Не было сил объяснить всё, что их связывало.

– Я понимаю, – прошептала Линда.

 

Двери заклинило по сигналу тревоги, и Эверарду стало смешно.

На обычно невозмутимом азиатском лице секретаря сквозила растерянность, и Эверард не мог сдержать хохота. Эта его реакция, этот смех часто ввергал окружающих в растерянность и нередко раздражал.

Такехико расстроено смотрел сквозь стеклянные двери в кабинет, пробраться в который не было теперь никакой возможности, Эверард же с интересом смотрел на него.

В кабинете зазвонил телефон. Из-за оплошности Такехико сорвался важный разговор. Ни войти, ни переключить связь…

– Это моя вина, – он опустил голову. Какой недопустимый проступок! Чем загладить вину, как реабилитироваться?

Босс молчал. Такехико чувствовал его взгляд в упор, но не смел поднять глаза.

– Забей.

Секретарь посмотрел на Эверарда, пытаясь скрыть удивление, но не особо надеясь, что это получается. Этот человек не переставал его удивлять.

Лицо Эверарда Линта светилось иронией. Похоже, то, что чувствовал сейчас Такехико, интересовало его куда сильнее разрывающегося от звонков телефона.

– Что будем делать?

– Пойдем чаю попьем, – Эверард похлопал его по спине. – Или чего покрепче.

Молодой секретарь криво улыбнулся. Начальник вызывал в нем всё более сильные чувства.

Их молчание было переполнено значением. Постоянно думая о нуждах этого человека, выполняя поручения, Такехико настраивался на его волну. И хотя, на взгляд постороннего человека, между ними сохранялась дистанция, он понимал и чувствовал намного больше, чем можно было сказать.

Он был готов в любой момент подставить свое тело под пули, чтобы в случае необходимости прикрыть босса, не только потому, что так было предписано должностными инструкциями, а потому что так он решил для себя с самого начала, и с каждым днем всё больше убеждался в правильности своего решения.

Это было так просто – решить и больше не думать, быть готовым без сомнений драться или стрелять, готовить кофе и отчеты, разминать спину, лезть в мусорный бачок или чужую базу данных.

Он настроился на волну этого человека и старался думать в первую очередь о его потребностях. Он решил не повторять ошибку Райан и не искал личного счастья. Ему хватало симпатичных цыпочек из увеселительного квартала.

Ничего не должно отвлекать. Всё очень просто. И жизнь очень проста, когда ты решил.

Он не был уверен, что Райан сделала правильный выбор. Хотя, когда он видел ее недавно, она выглядела вполне счастливой. Неужели ей ничего не снится? И ничего не навевает чувства, что в глубине памяти похоронены целые пласты ее жизни?..

Между ним и боссом сохранялась дистанция, и он не мог ответить на те долгие взгляды, которые застывали на его лице, или расспросить, что его тревожит.

Вечера, подобные этому, когда они вдвоем могли зайти в ресторан, чаще всего были наполнены молчанием: обсуждений деловых вопросов им хватало за день, а о личном они не говорили.

Ему казалось, что с Райан Боусон босс был намного более открытым, хотя он не сказал бы, что более близким. И в этом Такехико чувствовал свою вину и неспособность подобрать простой ключ к такому непростому человеку.

Они сохраняли дистанцию, но зато общались на ином более глубоком уровне.

Или он зря себя тешил? Может, боссу и не были нужны его слова, его общение. Но почему тогда он звал его с собой в рестораны? Чтобы не чувствовать одиночества или чтобы Такехико прикрыл его в случае необходимости?

Какие непозволительные мысли…

Он всё решил для себя. Зачем искать чего-то большего, зачем искать признания и любви, если он выполнит свой долг в любом случае? Всё это только вносило сумбур в его мысли и мешало быть эффективным. Как сегодня. А если он не будет эффективным, то просто не будет нужным.

Такехико посмотрел, как сильная рука с длинными пальцами подносит бокал к красиво очерченным губам.

Они сохраняли дистанцию, и это привязывало Такехико прочнее любых пут...

 

Когда они вышли из ресторана, в лицо пахнула холодная осенняя ночь. Засунув руки в карманы, Эверард посмотрел в небо.

– Пройдемся?

Такехико кивнул.

Они свернули за угол, прошли мимо магазина, перешли на другую сторону.

«Это плохой район. Нам было бы лучше взять такси» – крутилось в голове Такехико, но высказать это вслух и признаться в своем пусть маленьком, но страхе человеку, которого он должен был защищать, он не мог. Ему хватило заклинивших дверей. Другого прокола не будет.

Эверард шел закоулками. Морозные ночи напоминали ему старые дни, и ноги сами несли его по знакомым дорогам.

Такехико почувствовал, что кто-то идет за ними следом, но не успел обернуться, как впереди в темноте от стены отделились три фигуры.

– Веселитесь? – самоуверенный насмехающийся голос с едва уловимым акцентом.

Пятеро! Трое спереди и двое сзади. Он чувствовал, что этим всё закончится, но думать о чем-то сейчас было непозволительной роскошью. Неосознанно он изменил позу, расставив ноги шире, расслабив плечи, и одновременно внутренне собрался, готовясь отразить атаку сзади или спереди. А босс, похоже, совсем не переживал и был не менее уверенным и спокойным, чем обычно. Казалось даже, эта ситуация изрядно подняла ему настроение.

К ним приближались с двух сторон, окружая. В темноте было трудно разобрать лица.

В руках одного из них мелькнул пистолет. Он специально покрутил им, давая отблескам света скользнуть по гладкому металлу.

Такехико переглянулся с боссом – у них самих было достаточно оружия – но тот незаметно дал отбой.

– Всё веселье только начинается. Парни, вы и представить не можете, как вовремя подошли, – произнес Эверард, и тут же перехватил, выворачивая, чью-то руку с целящимся в горло ножом.

Всё произошло так стремительно. Такехико только услышал удивительно громкий и отчетливый хруст раздробленных костей и крик этого недотепы. Раздались выстрелы. Отбивая атаку сзади, он успел заметить, как, не выпуская вопящего полудурка с покалеченной рукой, Эверард выбил ногой пистолет у другого и одним сильным ударом сбоку сломал ему ногу, так что та выгнулась в обратную сторону.

Адреналиновый взрыв в крови Кобаяси замедлил время, мыслей не было, всё происходило только сейчас, тело двигалось, словно независимо от него. Удары двух нападающих. Одному он свернул шею, второй дрался на удивление профессионально, поглотив всё его внимание.

И во внутренней тишине мелькала лишь одна мысль: защитить босса. Но когда он на нее отвлекся, его противник отклонился от удара и, захватив его руку, вывернул ее. Послышался хруст, и боль взметнулась от плеча к голове, на секунду затмевая всё белой вспышкой. Мучительный стон сквозь зубы.

И в этот момент, едва не теряя сознание от боли, Такехико заметил заткнутый за пояс придурка нож, выхватил его здоровой рукой и вонзил ему в шею. Изо рта противника потекла кровь, черная в этом освещении. Тело плавно, как при замедленной съемке, повалилось на землю. Кобаяси повернулся, пытаясь найти начальника, но в глазах всё плыло, и он упал на колени. Перед тем, как отключиться, он слышал невнятные стоны и хлюпающие звуки рядом с собой. Удары, потом еще один крик, и всё стихло…

Эверард подошел к секретарю и проверил пульс. Видимых повреждений не было, не считая неестественного положения руки. Неподалеку жалобно постанывали те из неудавшихся грабителей, которым посчастливилось остаться в живых. Он не смог сдержать усмешку. Ему давно не хватало подобной встряски, он чувствовал себя почти счастливым. Если бы не бледное лицо Такехико… Но с ним всё будет в порядке.

Эверард провел пальцами по его щеке. Чувствительная кожа, мягкие очертания лица, линии удлиненных узких глаз, нежный небольшой рот. В свои двадцать семь Кобаяси выглядел не старше двадцати... Эверарду нравилось окружать себя красивыми людьми. Иногда после трудного дня взгляд отдыхал на мягких формах его азиатского лица. Конечно, первой причиной выбора в пользу Такехико стали его многообещающие способности, но не последнюю роль сыграла его внешность. Хотя ему еще многому предстояло научиться.

Такехико открыл глаза и, уловив его взгляд, на секунду растерялся.

– Кто победил? – попытался он пошутить. Эверард засмеялся.

Да, Райан была не только красивой и умной – она была веселой и полной огня. С Такехико всё было немного иначе, Эверард еще и сам не понял, как.

– Сейчас вправлю тебе руку, не напрягайся…

Взяв его за руку, он уперся ногой ему в подмышечную впадину.

– На счет «три».

Их взгляды встретились, Такехико собрался с духом. Глаза Эверарда хитро мерцали.

– Раз. Два…

Такехико взвился от боли. Счета «три» не последовало!!!

Босс засмеялся. – Сейчас боль пройдет. Всё, тебе уже не больно.

И боль, действительно, исчезла!

– Вставай, отвезу тебя в больницу... – Эверард помог ему подняться. – Идти сможешь?

– Босс, а зачем вам телохранитель? – спросил Такехико, выйдя из палаты, где ему наложили гипс. Воспоминания, как четко и стремительно мистер Линт двигался, не выходили из головы.

– Кобаяси, даже не надейся, – Эверард вернул ему пиджак.

– Хорошо, босс.

Они переглянулись, глаза Эверарда наполнились теплом. Когда-то Райан завела привычку так к нему обращаться, и Такехико знал об этом, стараясь стать настолько же близким, как прежний секретарь.

Они сохраняли дистанцию. Но ведь это только пока?

И ошибки Райан он не повторит.

 

Усадив секретаря в такси, Эверард наклонился к нему, придерживая дверь рукой.

– Это ведь первая потасовка, в которой тебе довелось побывать?

Такехико кивнул. – Да. Раньше я дрался только в спаррингах на тренировках.

– Тогда с боевым крещением.

Кобаяси посмотрел на босса. Неужели?..

– О нет, это чистое совпадение. Я не стал бы нарочно подвергать тебя опасности. Но вечер явно удался. Ты прекрасно проявил себя. Ни о чем не переживай, – Эверард похлопал его по плечу и захлопнул дверь такси.

Улицы, темные и слепящие огнями.

Многолюдные и почти пустые, не считая бомжей и собак.

Чей-то смех и разговоры.

Чья-то жизнь, протекающая рядом и всё же так далеко.

Это был его город.

И казалось, никогда еще он не чувствовал себя таким одиноким.

Человеческая душа, преодолевающая бездонные пространства опыта и познания, изменяющаяся в муках развития, ежеминутно, ежесекундно.

Как тяжело порой ему давался этот опыт.

Он не становился старше, он становился лучше.

Эверард еще раз окинул взглядом снующих по улицам людей, взметающиеся вверх здания, горящие огни многоуровневого трафика и отправился домой, где его ждала жена и маленький ребенок.

 

– Вижу творческий процесс в разгаре.

Джулия вздрогнула: поглощенная работой и мыслями, она не заметила его фигуру в дверях.

– Ты меня перепугал, – она вытерла кисточку и положила ее на мольберт. – Почему ты всегда появляешься, как демон в пантомиме?

Эверард засмеялся. Джулия привлекла его к себе и поцеловала. Он задержался, не отпуская ее, горячо целуя еще раз и еще.

– Прости, любимая, – голос Эверарда стал низким, опаляющим, как дыхание у ее губ. – Думаю, даже если бы я громко топал еще на лестнице, это пугало бы тебя не меньше.

От жены пахло масленой краской. На одежде, лице и руках виднелись следы охры и ультрамарина. Эверард мягко засмеялся.

– Можно посмотреть? – он кивнул на прикрытый холст.

– Нет, еще не готово, – Джулия уткнулась лицом ему в грудь. – Это сюрприз… – прошептала она. Эверард заинтригованно приподнял брови.

По пути в спальню он заметил, что в щель из-под двери Мишеля пробивается свет.

– Я выключала, когда укладывала его спать. Наверное, проснулся и включил. И наотрез отказывается спать с ночником.

– Наверное, от света ночника комната приобретает для него не менее таинственный и пугающий вид. Пусть спит пока со светом.

Их трехлетний малыш вошел в тот возраст, когда дети сталкиваются с ночными страхами. Вечерами, когда Эверард был дома, Мишель часто засыпал у него на руках.

Эверард приоткрыл дверь. В комнате горел верхний свет, который так его раздражал, но который, судя по всему, успокаивал его сына.

Много лет назад, когда в одну из ночей маленькие Франц и Жаклин прибежали к нему с жалобами, что в их шкафу сидит монстр, он пришел в комнату и, не открывая дверцу, просто изрешетил шкаф пулями.

«Даже если монстр был там, больше он вас не потревожит…»

Мишель не жаловался, он просто упорно включал верхний свет.

Его маленькое солнышко в детской кроватке, кудрявое, как сам он, с огромными черными глазами.

Эверард погладил сына по голове, приглаживая волнистые локоны.

Маленькие пухленькие губки малыша едва заметно двинулись.

Маленькие пальчики на ладошках, курносый носик. Еще одно чудо в его жизни.

В мыслях возникло перепачканное краской лицо жены. Какая ирония, что ее яркие зеленые глаза и смуглая золотистая кожа не передались никому из их детей.

– Спи, мой малыш…

 

И осень в этих местах странная, и жизнь вся его ненормальная… Осень, теплая и яркая, напоминала детство в Италии. А жизнь, как сон… Нет, сном было его детство и темно-каштановые кудри матери, он ее почти не помнил, и монастырь, и дом Фернандо – всё это ему приснилось. Всё, что было до встречи с любовником.

С его Эверардом.

Отголоски странных снов, которые он почти забыл.

Демьен зажмурил глаза и подставил лицо солнцу. Здесь он чувствовал себя неимоверно свободным. И никогда еще настолько одиноким. Гуляя утром по центральному парку в полном уединении, он пытался совладать со своими разрозненными внутренними частями, но они не желали складываться хоть в какое-то подобие гармонии, всё в нем стенало и кричало, и хотело вырваться наружу сквозь боль и плоть.

Демьен откинул голову и, закрыв глаза, жестко провел пальцами по шее, словно пытаясь разорвать кожу. Но вместо этого просто поднял воротник новомодной кожаной куртки. Подарок Эверарда.

Эверард…

Вдали от него Демьен чувствовал себя совсем осиротевшим. Ах, как он был несчастен, как сладостно, как трагично.

Это, безусловно, шло на пользу его герою. Франц говорил всегда держать персонаж в себе, даже думая параллельно о тысяче разных вещей.

«Это как в театре. Просто в кино ты должен входить в роль по сотне раз в день…»

Ах, как всё это было интересно, как безумно увлекательно! И хотя съемки еще не начались, и он был относительно свободен, по сравнению с ребятами, у которых уже вовсю шел подготовительный процесс, Демьен уже любил этот фильм и всех людей, которые были с ним связаны.

Но в то же время… Он ненавидел всё это, потому что… Потому что, когда заканчивалась дневная беготня и вечерние посиделки, и он оказывался один на один со своей пламенеющей тоской и желанием, голос Эверарда в трубке был невыносим.

Демьен глянул на часы и бросился ловить такси. Он уже опаздывал.

Водитель подвез его к центральному входу. Пройдя по небольшому коридорчику киностудии, Демьен попал в огромное здание с высоченными потолками, по одну сторону которого располагались павильоны с декорациями, по другую – студии звукорежиссеров, административные офисы и актерская комната.

Не успел он зайти, как его перехватила Рита, рыжая девушка ассистент, и послала в один из павильонов к гримеру и костюмеру. Оператор уже ждал его для пробных фото- и видео-проб мест натурных съемок.

Со стороны павильон со всеми электриками, меняющими проводку, со снующей туда-сюда художественной группой, с рабочими, устанавливающими декорации, был похож на гудящий улей.

Работа кипела, вносились последние корректировки. Линда связывалась с музеями и библиотеками, стараясь разузнать малейшие тонкости двух разных эпох и придать своим героям максимум достоверности.

Сам Демьен пока не понимал ни одного из них. Или просто боялся понять… Ему хватало своих тараканов.

– Тебе не кажется, что волосы слишком кудрявые? – вздрогнув от неожиданности, услышал он со спины знакомый голос Франца.

– Сейчас кого снимаем, Адониса или Люсьена?.. – голос главного художника и шорох бумаг.

– Вроде бы решили, что Адонис будет более кудрявым… – неуверенно, словно оправдываясь, пробормотала гример. – Но если вы хотите…

– Может, сделать просто вьющиеся волосы?.. – опять главный художник.

– Тогда не будет разницы с Люсьеном, – Франц присел в кресло перед Демьеном, критично осматривая работу гримера. Когда их взгляды встретились, Демьен не смог сдержать улыбку и опустил глаза.

– Делаем, как решили с самого начала…

Демьен задумчиво смотрел вслед удаляющемуся режиссеру и главному художнику. Как у Франца голова еще не стала квадратной?.. Сам Демьен, по сравнению с ним, был не особо отягощен обязанностями, кроме, пожалуй, вживания в роль. Но и в этом он филонил, стараясь особо не напрягаться, ведь съемки еще не начались.

Франц же окунулся в творческий процесс с головой.

Как Демьен любил натыкаться тут и там – то в гостиной особняка, то в павильонах – на листы сценария, раскадровки, экспликации, сметы, планы, с неизменным терпением собираемые и подшиваемые то Жаклин, то Линдой, то Ритой, то самим Францем.

Как Демьен любил смотреть на Франца, когда тот задумчиво прикусывал кончик ручки. Видеть выражение мечтательной сосредоточенности на его лице и черные пряди, рассыпающиеся по спине и плечам. И белые руки Жаклин, когда она то ли игралась волосами брата, то ли пыталась их собрать.

Пока Франц как режиссер и Линда в качестве сценариста и второго продюсера вместе с оператором и художником доделывали режиссерский сценарий, обсуждали звуковое оформление и детальную раскадровку, Демьен с другими актерами участвовал в первых репетициях и пробных съемках, примерял костюмы.

По вечерам Линда с Францем составляли план следующего дня, а Жаклин распечатывала вызывные листы для съемочной группы, с упоминанием времени прибытия в павильоны.

Демьен удивлялся, как после этого у ребят хватало сил выезжать куда-то или объяснять ему концепцию фильма.

В один из таких вечеров Демьен осознал, что за все эти годы он впервые подошел к Францу так близко. Порой казалось, что он его совсем не знает. Глубина, скрывающаяся за безупречной внешней красотой и обаянием, почти пугала, а сладкое сродство с Эверардом тревожило и вызывало необычную ревность.

– …Давай лучше отснимем все сцены в храме Кибелы, а только потом приступим к основной истории? Демьен так быстро взрослеет, – приоткрыв дверь, услышал он голос Линды.

В тот вечер после дневной беготни они отужинали вчетвером в ресторане. А потом был долгий разговор с Эверардом, опаленные жаждой и глупые вопросы, нежелание отпускать любовника и прекращать разговор, флирт, стоны...

Всё это только разжигало в нем голод по Эверарду. И он не мог запить его ни утренним холодным воздухом в парке, ни горячим кофе в павильоне, ни радостью репетиций. Ни даже красотой Франца, которым он мимоходом любовался.

– …Эти сцены идут как флеш-бэки, – отвечал Франц в тот вечер Линде, и никто из них не замечал фигуру Демьена в приоткрытых дверях. Звучал какой-то старый металл, золотистое вино искрилось в бокалах. Демьену не хотелось уходить к себе.

– Всё будет зависеть от работы оператора и художников. Наложим эффекты…

Молодые люди не спешили в объятья к морфею.

Демьен исподволь смотрел на развязанный халат Линды, почти спадающий с плеч, стройное сильное тело и тонкий клин черных трусиков на бедрах, пробуждающий из недр памяти почти забытый стыд. Надо было аккуратно прикрыть дверь и уйти незамеченным, но почему-то ему нравилось наблюдать за ними и ждать, когда его присутствие обнаружат.

Черный шелк халата оттенял светлые волосы девушки. Линда недавно вернула свой натуральный цвет. Демьен задержал взгляд на белокурой жемчужной волне. Кто бы мог подумать, что она блондинка! Два таких разных образа и одна Линда. И новый – не менее органичный, чем прежний. Ему казалось почти сверхъестественным, с какой легкостью она перешагнула из черного в белое, словно королева на шахматной доске, способная ходить, куда и как заблагорассудится.

Демьен поймал себя на мысли, что хочет сдернуть халат с ее плеч, как покрывало со статуи, и обнажить каждый изгиб тренированного тела.

– Главное снять сцену посвящения…

Не в силах дождаться, когда его наконец увидят, Демьен постучал пальцем по двери.

– Не спится? – добродушная усмешка Франца. – Заходи.

– Да там один момент в сценарии непонятный… Подумал, может, поговорим о нем, порепетируем…

Он проводил взглядом руки Линды, завязавшие халат, и вздохнул. В широких черных рукавах ее кисти казались особенно соблазнительными. Это тоска по Эверарду делала его таким чувственным и голодным?

– А почему тогда сценарий не захватил?

Демьен на секунду растерялся, и Франц поднял на него смеющийся, полный лукавства взгляд.

– Почему бы и не порепетировать...

– Адонис готов?! – вывел его из воспоминаний голос оператора.

Демьен вздрогнул, редко удавалось так забыться.

Выходя из павильона, он заметил Жаклин. Девушка, чем-то расстроенная или просто уставшая, разговаривала с одним из актеров. «Еще одно одиночество…» – подумалось ему.

 

Пока осветители устанавливали оборудование, он стоял на фоне декораций, не участвуя в происходящем: сейчас в этом не было особой необходимости. При виде камеры на него снова нахлынули воспоминания о репетиции в спальне.

– Свет мешает… – еле слышно прошептал Демьен в тот вечер.

Он лежал на кровати, положив голову Линде на грудь, и усиленно пытался вспомнить свои реплики. Линда произносила слова другой актрисы. Франц сидел рядом на кровати, подсматривая в сценарий и подсказывая, что делать.

– В павильоне будет не только яркий свет, но и полно людей. И один дубль за другим…

– Я знаю, – нетерпеливо оборвал Демьен. – Поэтому я и прошу порепетировать сейчас. А сейчас-то свет зачем?! Тем более что он мне мешает…

Линда засмеялась. – Вспомнила, как меня хлопушка сбивала с толку, когда я в первый раз снималась.

Франц помолчал, глядя на Демьена.

– Ты стесняешься?

– Нет!

– Почему тогда мешает свет?..

Демьен отодвинулся от Линды и уставился в потолок.

– Милая, помоги мне, – Франц передал жене сценарий. – Попробуем другую сцену… Давай, Демьен. Сцена в гостиной. Дом Люсьена.

Франц поднялся и стянул с себя футболку.

– Люсьен второпях отдается господину Дюпону. За последнего сейчас буду действовать я. Раздевайся…

Демьен выпучил глаза.

– Не делай удивленное лицо. Ты читал сценарий. У нас всего четыре месяца на съемочный период. Лучше разберемся со всем сейчас, и не будем тратить время в павильоне.

– Постой, раздеваются они в кадре, – Линда нашла нужное место в сценарии. – Действие начинается с того, что Люсьен входит в гостиную, видит там Дюпона, кидается к нему на шею, страстные объятья, поцелуи. Скидывают одежду, не доходя до постели. «Занимаются любовью страстно, неистово, второпях».

Она постучала по странице пальцем, показывая мужу. Франц засмеялся.

– Хорошо. Значит, будем действовать по сценарию, – он притянул к себе Демьена. – Готов?

Демьен кивнул, чувствуя, что совсем не готов и не может справиться с волнением.

– Как тебе удобнее: сначала отрепетировать одни только реплики и лишь потом перейти к действиям?

– Там и реплик особо нет, – вставила Линда, внимательно на них глядя.

– Хорошо… Напомни, еще раз, что там, – Франц встал посередине комнаты, о чем-то думая и примеряясь.

Линда зачитала отрывок.

– Тебе всё понятно? – обратился Франц к Демьену. – Не нужно выходить за дверь. Давай с того момента, как Люсьен уже вошел.

Он развернул его боком к Линде.

– Камера там, – он указал на жену. – Привыкай игнорировать и камеру, и того человека, кто за ней. Сейчас в этой комнате остались только Люсьен и господин Дюпон.

Демьен облизнул губы и неуверенно кинулся на шею Францу со словами: «Как неожиданно… Я думал, больше нам не свидеться… Отец только что ушел… Поспеши!».

Франц подхватил его, целуя неожиданно страстно и так же неистово стаскивая с него одежду, одновременно пытаясь перетащить на кровать. Демьен оторопел, тут же забыв, что должен делать.

– Растерялся, – отметил Франц. – Ничего страшного. Давай сначала. И меньше театральности. Говори и действуй так, словно это ты, твои чувства и твоя жизнь.

Они повторили, Демьен пытался отвечать на поцелуи, так же пылко снимать одежду и изображать нужные эмоции.

– Стоп, – Франц отстранился, убирая волосы с лица. – Я, в общем, и не рассчитывал, что будет легко… Как это выглядит? – спросил он у Линды.

– Ужасно.

– Я тоже так думаю.

От досады Демьен кусал губы, ощущая себя на грани слез. Вся самоуверенность и обычное его упрямство слетели, как шелуха. До этого только Эверарду удавалось «обнажать» его подобным образом. И сейчас это было не менее мучительно. У него словно почву выбивали из-под ног.

– Я не могу в таком темпе… – произнес он расстроено. Было страшно, что его сочтут негодным актером.

– Дело не в темпе, – задумчиво ответил Франц. – И даже не в порядке действий. Тут как поцелуешь, так поцелуешь. Главное, передать нерв, чувство. Сыграть естественно. И не сыграть даже, а пережить. А ты пытаешься играть и думаешь при этом, куда и как меня поцеловать, а камера всё это ловит… Давай еще раз.

– Хорошо, только давай не так быстро…

Демьен собрался, и когда Франц скомандовал, кинулся к нему на шею, прижимаясь, шепча свои реплики, лаская руками обнаженный торс. Молодой человек подхватил его и, подтащив к кровати, опустил на живот. Линда сидела рядом. Заметив ее взгляд, Демьен еще сильнее растерялся, но так как Франц продолжал его раздевать и порывисто прижимать к себе, Демьен закрыл глаза и даже постонал пару раз, но от неестественности этих звуков испытал стыд и тут же замолчал.

– Демьен, ты холодный, как рыба… – Франц оставил его на кровати.

Демьен уткнулся лицом в руки. Отчаяние. Он думал, что играть подобные сцены так просто…

– Надо, чтобы тобой кто-то занялся, – произнес, улыбаясь, Франц.

– Обычно это прерогатива режиссера, – засмеялась, подмигивая, Линда.

– Такое чувство, словно у тебя никогда не было секса, – сказал Франц. – Тебе ведь знакомы все эти чувства. Демьен, что тебе мешает?..

Демьен тяжело вздохнул. – Я чувствую себя глупо…

– Кажется, я придумал, – Франц присел рядом, доверительно кладя руку на спину. – Представь, что ты с Эверардом!

Демьен изумленно поднял голову.

– Я понимаю: веду я себя по-другому, но важно, что ты сам чувствуешь. Если сумеешь испытать желание, то неважно уже, как будешь двигаться и что делать!

– А это не будет изменой?

Мысль вспоминать во время съемок о самых интимных моментах с его любимым казалась Демьену кощунством.

– Демьен, это твоя работа. И когда актер пускает в кадре слезу, не факт, что он переживает вместе с персонажем. Может, он смерть бабушки вспоминает или думает о непогашенном кредите за дом.

Линда захохотала.

– У всех свои приемы. Попробуй думать об Эверарде, если только это тебя заводит…

Опять страстные поцелуи, вновь Франц почти притащил его к кровати и повалил на живот. Демьен приподнял бедра, как делал это, когда невыносимо хотел поскорее почувствовать любовника в себе. Но он знал, что это Франц и представить иного не мог. И когда Франц, подхватывая его под грудь, покрыл поцелуями плечи, когда оголил его ягодицы и, держа за бедра, несколько раз резко прижал к себе, словно пытаясь овладеть или уже имитируя половой акт, Демьен возбудился и застонал, шире раздвигая ноги, хотя тот даже не снял с себя брюк.

– Стоп… Уже намного лучше! Как тебе? – спросил он у Линды.

– Еще не идеально, но это именно то, что нам надо.

Тяжело дыша и не поднимая глаз, Демьен быстро натянул штаны, пряча эрекцию. Это Франца он хотел в этот момент… Возбудился, как дурак. И они видели. Ему стало стыдно.

– Еще повторим? – спросила Линда.

– Не нужно, Демьен уловил суть… Запоминать последовательность движений совсем не нужно, – объяснил он ему. – Леонард Юта, который играет Дюпона, может делать всё совсем иначе. Сейчас главное, чтобы ты раскрепостился... Иди сюда.

Франц привлек его на исходную позицию и обнял, прижав к себе.

Демьен растерянно стоял и ждал, что будет дальше. Его правая рука подрагивала на плече молодого человека, другая едва касалась спины. От этой странной близости он дрожал помимо желания и никак не мог утихомирить возбуждение.

– Что мне нужно делать? – прошептал Демьен ему в плечо.

– Ш-ш-ш… Просто успокоиться, – ответил Франц тихо, перебирая его волосы, а потом неожиданно поцеловал его в губы. Демьен отпрянул, втягивая воздух. Возбуждение взметнулось к горлу.

– Зачем это?! – выдохнул он судорожно, но тут же закрыл глаза, притягиваемый Францем обратно.

Его рот был нежным, затягивающим. И Демьен на самом деле так хотел этого… Он закрыл глаза, отвечая. Ощущения казались давно знакомыми, позабытыми и всё же новыми. Тело ослабело, на секунду он обо всем забыл. Ладони Франца придерживали, поглаживали его затылок.

– Это вместо упражнений для раскрепощения, – прошептал тот ему на ухо. – Чтобы снять твою зажатость… Только когда будешь в кадре целовать своих коллег, лучше без языка.

Демьен смутился, он сам не заметил, как его язык оказался во рту Франца. Линда смотрела на них, улыбаясь. Смущение стало еще сильнее. Всё происходящее казалось слишком интимным, чтобы походить на простую репетицию.

– Еще один момент… – Франц присел на кровать, беря из рук жены сценарий. – Через две недели начнется съемочный период, и первым делом мы отснимем все видения Люсьена, всё, что связано с Адонисом. Я думаю, красиво постоять в кадре, глубокомысленно глядя вдаль, тебе не составит труда… А вот сексуальные сцены надо продумать уже сейчас.

– В самом фильме эти моменты будут выглядеть, как яркие, но мимолетные вспышки, зритель не сможет рассмотреть детали, – объяснила Линда.

– Если только не нажмет стоп-кадр, – вставил, смеясь, Франц. – Ладно, давай решим сейчас, как и что будем снимать. Потом будет проще… Раздевайся.

Демьен посмотрел на Франца, перевел взгляд на Линду и, вздохнув, снял с себя оставшуюся одежду.

– Кто будет присутствовать во время этих съемок? – спросил он, чтобы скрыть смущение от своей эрекции.

– Обычно всех посторонних просят уйти, чтобы не мешали актерам. То, что будет кто-то из нас двоих, я могу гарантировать. Еще обязательно гример, оператор и ассистент… – Франц тоже разделся. – Как думаешь, будем приглашать других актеров, чтобы всё было естественно? – обратился он к жене.

– Адонис крупным планом… – задумчиво глядя на Демьена, произнесла Линда. – Но для естественности нам бы не помешал еще кто-то…

– Ладно, в крайнем случае, этим кем-то могу побыть и я, – Франц лег на кровать и позвал к себе Демьена. – Давай покажем нашему второму продюсеру идеальную имитацию секса.

Линда засмеялась.

Демьен послушно сел на Франца верхом, прикрывая пах.

Тело молодого человека было удивительно красивым, еще более гибким, чем у Эверарда. Демьен уперся ладонями ему в грудь. От возбуждения комната и всё в ней происходящее казалось нереальным, как во сне. Призрачный свет ночника… Демьен не понял, когда изменилось освещение. Франц, обнаженный, прекрасный, но всё еще режиссер, даже находясь между его раздвинутых ног. Демьен чувствовал ягодицами, что тот совершенно спокоен, ни малейшего намека, что он тоже его хочет, что это представление нечто большее, чем просто репетиция.

– Вот здесь у тебя будут специальные трусики, сливающиеся с кожей и скрывающие половые органы, – Франц провел по бедрам Демьена. – Потому что Адонис кастрат, причем полный…

– А в этих сценах он уже кастрат?

– Да… Покажи мне, как ты будешь двигаться в кадре, – Франц двинул бедрами, и Демьен приподнялся, имитируя соитие.

– Упрись в кровать ступнями, колени шире… Камера будет примерно вот здесь, – Франц показал на себя. – Поэтому меня в кадре не будет вообще, а ты должен выглядеть совершенно естественно… Звука не будет, но ты мог бы хотя бы рот приоткрыть и закинуть голову.

Демьен сделал все, что просил Франц, чувствуя себя невыносимо глупо. Если бы не явно серьезный подход молодого человека, он бы уже всё это бросил… Если бы не всё нарастающее возбуждение, он бы смеялся.

– Не верю… – произнесла за спиной Линда.

– Попробуй тот прием, что помог тебе в прошлой сцене, – прошептал Франц и ритмично задвигал под ним бедрами, подыгрывая. Демьен засмеялся, но тут же представил, что они занимаются любовью на самом деле. Возбуждение прилило волной, он прижался попкой к Францу, внезапно испытывая злость, что тот не возбужден, и намереваясь распалить его во что бы то не стало.

– Хорошо… Теперь просто посиди.

Демьен спиной чувствовал взгляд Линды, но не мог ее увидеть, не обернувшись. Неожиданно рука Франца оказалась на его стоящем члене. Демьен на секунду зажмурился, едва не падая от интенсивности желания. Дыхание сорвалось. Ритмичные движения ладони были так кстати, так непозволительно приятны… Он едва сдерживался, чтобы не стонать.

Открыв глаза, Демьен сквозь слезы посмотрел на Франца.

– Зачем ты это делаешь?.. – процедил он сквозь сжатые зубы.

– Только не говори, что не хочешь… Тем более что тебе уже знакомы мои руки и губы.

– О-о, вот как! – засмеялась Линда.

– Да, было, – улыбнулся Франц, закидывая другую руку за голову. – Так… дружеская мастурбация.

– Вы!.. – выдохнул Демьен, дрожа в бессильной злобе. – Вы два беспредельщика!!!

И Франц, и Линда покатились со смеху.

– У актера истерика! Где Рита?! Срочно теплый чай актеру! – смеясь, вскрикнула Линда.

– Не надо Риту, – вздрагивая от смеха, Франц выпустил его член.

– Тогда я сама, – она поднялась с кровати. – Чай или кофе?

– Демьен, ты что будешь? – улыбаясь, спросил Франц.

Хотелось огрызнуться, но Демьен сдержался.

– Чай, – буркнул он.

Линда ушла. Демьен, повернув лицо к плечу, всё так же сидел на бедрах Франца, тот с любопытством его рассматривал.

– Ты совсем меня не хочешь?.. – тихо спросил Демьен, не поворачиваясь.

– Во-первых, управлять своим телом не так уж и сложно… Во-вторых, я не влюблен в тебя, чтобы возбуждаться от одних только красивых глаз и соблазнительного тела. И ты ничего не сделал, чтобы я тебя захотел.

Демьен изумленно на него посмотрел. В глазах Франца не было ни капли недоброжелательства… Демьен сам не мог понять, почему так хочет его возбудить, ведь он не собирался заниматься с ним любовью. То ли спортивный интерес, то ли чувство мести. Он лег рядом и, взяв член Франца в ладонь, млея от этого ощущения, стал осторожно сжимать и ласкать его. Плоть не была мягкой, Франц, скорее всего, наврал, что совсем не желает его, просто действительно неплохо управлял собой…

– Так любой дурак сможет… – прервал тот его и убрал руку от уже возбужденного члена. Демьен, как пьяный, перевел взгляд на его лицо. Рука передвинулась на грудь, задев сосок. Веки Франца едва заметно дрогнули. Демьен приник к его губам и прижался пахом к телу… О, как он сейчас его хотел! Франц ответил на поцелуй, долго, мучительно сладостно, прикрыв глаза. А потом немного отвернулся, позволив целовать свою скулу и шею, и нежную кожу возле уха… Демьен застонал, чувствуя, как рука Франца поглаживает спину, и внезапно сжал его член, ликуя от ощущения твердой пульсирующей плоти.

– Нет, нельзя… – ответил он, когда Франц подхватил его под ягодицы и попытался усадить на себя.

– Всё еще нельзя? – мягко засмеялся тот. И в этот момент Демьен заметил Линду с камерой в руках. Девушка медленно выплыла, держа их в кадре, глядя на маленький экран. Видимо, она была здесь и снимала их уже достаточно давно… Демьен почувствовал, как от прилившей к голове крови краснеет лицо.

– Зачем это?.. – прошептал он, с трудом шевеля губами.

– Эверард ни разу не снимал ваши любовные игры? – спросил Франц.

– Эверард осторо-о-ожный, – протянула с улыбкой Линда.

– Не надо!.. – Демьен попробовал подняться, но Франц с легкостью перехватил его, перевернул на спину и оказался между его раздвинутых ног.

– Не волнуйся… – его рука сладостно задергалась на члене Демьена.

Тот стонал в голос, выгибаясь и откидывая голову. Франц двигал ладонью быстро, умело, Демьен изгибался и задыхался, хватаясь и сжимая в кулаках простыни. Наслаждение зашкаливало, и всё же он не мог кончить. Этот трюк уже был ему знаком… Франц пережимал пальцами уздечку.

– Мы сотрем изображение почти сразу же, – он остановился, его дыхание казалось неровным. Демьен приподнялся, хватая его за руки и возвращая их к своему паху.

– Пожалуйста, только не останавливайся… Только не…

Линда была рядом, снимая всё происходящее крупным планом, но сейчас Демьену было совершенно наплевать… И когда Франц вновь принялся его ласкать, он выгнулся, зажимая рот кулаком, содрогаясь и выплескиваясь.

– А-а-а!.. А-а!.. А-а!..

Ладонь Франца осторожно выжала из него остатки наслаждения… Голова кружилась. Линда выключила камеру и вышла. Демьен с трудом сел на кровати, пытаясь найти одежду.

– Я пойду к себе, – прошептал он пересохшими губами.

– Постой, сейчас посмотрим, что она сняла.

– Зачем?!

– Увидишь, какой ты на самом деле, когда испытываешь наслаждение. Поймешь, как играть…

Франц протянул ему штаны. Демьен растерянно смотрел, как он одевается.

– Всё готово, – в дверях появилась Линда.

– Франц, – Демьен задержал его за руку. – То, что сейчас происходило… – его голос звучал глухо. – Это был секс?..

– Нет, конечно, – засмеялся тот, подмигивая. – Это был кинопроцесс.

…Втроем они сидели в темноте маленького кинозала и смотрели на экран, где не было Франца, не было никаких подробностей, только лицо Демьена, полное желания, искаженное от наслаждения, лицо крупным планом…

 


	43. Chapter 43

### 9

 

Неожиданным откровением стала для него напряженность этой работы, Демьен и не думал, что она никогда не заканчивается. Ведь даже после завершения очередного съемочного дня его герои оставались с ним, в нем…

Интенсивность съемок, гул в павильоне (где-то идет короткая репетиция, в другом месте рабочие меняют декорацию, рядом осветители проверяют свет) смолкал только после слов Франца: «Тишина! Внимание! Приготовились! Камера! Мотор! Начали!».

Первое время Демьен терялся при звуках хлопушки-нумератора и напрочь забывал свой текст. Эта штука убивала в нем всё желание жить в кадре.

«Фильм этот! Он… душу из меня вынимает!!!» – кричал он Джеки в ответ на ее просьбу быть более собранным и внимательным.

И, словно эхо, в голове звучали наставления Франца: «Входи в образ, будь Люсьеном, живи Адонисом, но не забывай, что ты – Демьен».

Два образа, как два его перевернутых отражения в зеркале. И порой он ловил себя на том, что разговаривает сам с собой, как Люсьен де Лотрек. Он ненавидел это!

Насыщенность последних дней сводила его с ума. Но что-то подсказывало: по окончании съемок он будет страдать, что прошел этот безумный и волшебный период его жизни, и отчаянно ждать и надеяться, когда какой-нибудь режиссер сочтет его лицо достаточно привлекательным, а фактуру – проникновенной и предложит сниматься. Если такое вообще произойдет…

Может, ему надо было испытывать благодарность Францу, что тот разглядел в нем что-то и дал возможность поработать сразу в двух необычных и непохожих образах… Но пока Демьен негодовал и, по выражению других актеров, вел себя, как «настоящая звезда»: исправно мотал нервы режиссеру, а заодно и всей съемочной группе.

Франц выглядел измученным, но только улыбался и подшучивал над его злостью и истериками. Демьен кипятился по всяким пустякам и за то, что, закрывая за собой дверь в комнату, чувствовал, как до самой глубины его пробирает дрожь усталости и взвинченности. Этот фильм вытягивал из него нечто такое, чего он сам в себе не подозревал: нарастающий голод, который он был не в силах унять, и отчаяние, в которое он погружался безоговорочно.

Злость на других избавляла его от чувства странной вины за всё то, что он делал на площадке… и делал это мастерски, и ему нравилось это делать. Вины за то, что в глубине себя он видел реплику Люсьена, пусть не такого падшего и проституированного, но такого же несдержанного и неспокойного, такого же жаждущего и ждущего непонятно чего.

Но он-то знал, чего ждет! И ждал с каждым днем всё сильнее…

Два образа, два разных мира. И как ни странно, греческий жрец Кибелы был ему более симпатичен и понятен. Адонис, который в порыве то ли ярости, то ли крайнего отчаяния сам себя оскопил…

Демьен пытался понять его мотивы, когда мысли не были заняты… понятно кем. Но так и не мог разгадать эту загадку. Ни сценарий, ни фильм не давали четкого ответа, оставляя у зрителей драматичное ощущение недосказанности и желание поразмыслить.

 

– Этот фильм сводит меня с ума.

Лежа на кровати и наблюдая за игрой света на потолке от фар машин, Демьен кусал губы и пытался унять дрожь в голосе. За нестройной симфонией ночных звуков можно было различить гул океанских волн, величественный и вечный.

– Больше не хочешь сниматься?

Демьен задумался. Не потому что не знал – потому что из-за тембра этого голоса он не сразу понял смысл слов.

В тайне от самого себя он потянулся к паху и тут же сжал ладони в кулаки. Он подождет… Подождет, пока Эверард начнет соблазнять его. Пока же они просто разговаривали.

– Хочу… сниматься. Просто… Если бы ты был рядом, мне было бы намного проще.

– Но я не могу быть рядом. Бросай съемки, возвращайся в Нью-Йорк.

Демьен на секунду завис. В голосе любовника не было обычной иронии, и всё же это явно была провокация.

– Я не могу, – Демьен поворочался. – Я хочу сниматься, правда!

– Ясно… Значит, ты не хочешь меня видеть, – Эверард вздохнул. – Ладно. Вопрос снимается.

– Ты надо мной издеваешься! – от растерянности Демьен присел, пытаясь вслушаться в интонации любовника. Казалось, тот вот-вот рассмеется, но голос оставался совершенно серьезным с легкой грустинкой. Если бы Демьен мог видеть сейчас его лицо, глаза, то сразу бы всё понял. Но этот голос… Его чертовый обожаемый Эверард так хорошо владел собой. Но нет, он не мог расстраиваться, это всё было очередной подколкой. Эверард словно вывернул их разговор наизнанку и теперь бросал ему его же собственные фразы, которые Демьен мог бы, но не успел произнести.

– Ты прикалываешься, да?

– Я абсолютно серьезен.

– Тогда приезжай ко мне! – Демьен вскочил с кровати и принялся возбужденно наворачивать круги по комнате.

– Не могу.

– Почему?! Что там у тебя такого важного в Нью-Йорке? – он остановился. – У тебя кто-то появился?..

– О! Не начинай! – Эверард наконец захохотал. Слыша его веселый смех, Демьен сам не мог сдержать улыбку.

– Твоя ревность не в силах управлять ситуацией, а может только всё испортить… – Эверард задумчиво замолчал. – Поверь, мне есть, чем заняться.

Демьен со вздохом вернулся на кровать.

– Но только не своим Демьеном… – произнес он с горечью, и на той стороне воцарилось молчание. Он прикусил язык: похоже, ему всё же удалось прогневать своего любовника.

– Прости… – прошептал он, прикрыв глаза ладонью.

Но ответа не было, только задумчивое глубокое молчание, интенсивность которого могла бы выбить стекла.

– Ты меня любишь? – со слезами в голосе прошептал он.

– …Конечно, люблю, – тихо ответил Эверард.

Ответ обжег его неожиданной грустью. Что-то за пределами слов, едва уловимое.

– Скажи, что всё еще хочешь меня… – Демьен перевернулся на бок и поджал ноги к груди, отгораживаясь от мира, оставаясь наедине с этим голосом. Совсем наедине.

– Я говорю тебе об этом каждый вечер, – голос Эверарда вызывал внутренний трепет, словно дергал натянутую в груди струну.

– Скажи еще, а то я не смогу спать.

Эверард помолчал.

– Я хочу тебя и всегда хотел… И ты знаешь об этом. Так чего же ты боишься?

– Это было вчера, а вдруг сегодня что-то изменилось!.. Поэтому я и спрашиваю… постоянно.

– Ты оскорбляешь меня, Демьен.

– Вот черт, чем?! – он подскочил на кровати.

– Своими постоянными сомнениями во мне и в моих чувствах.

– Проклятье…

– Давай решим этот вопрос раз и навсегда. Я люблю и хочу тебя! Поэтому перестань изводить себя и всех вокруг.

– Нельзя было просто сказать, что ты меня любишь?

Эверард рассмеялся. – Демьен, ты минуту назад просил прощенья.

– Точно… – улыбаясь, Демьен потер глаза. – Это всё ты виноват! Не хочешь приехать, а я без тебя тут на стенки лезу! Вернусь в Нью-Йорк и изнасилую тебя прямо в дверях!

– Ты только обещаешь…

Демьен хохоча повалился на постель, в трубке слышалось, как веселится Эверард.

– Нет, правда! Знаешь, что я сделаю? – он прикрыл глаза и от увиденных картин вновь испытал желание. – Я спрячусь под твоим рабочим столом и буду ласкать тебя ртом, пока ты будешь вести деловые разговоры по телефону, заодно проверим твою выдержку!

Усмехнувшись, Эверард закинул ногу на ногу и открыл лежащую перед ним папку.

Дело тридцатилетней давности, не дающее ему покоя. Он поручил внутреннему отделу расследований своей компании искать следы и любую доступную информацию… Билли, его белокурый ангел, лучший друг и тайная любовь. Когда много лет назад он укатил в путешествие по стране и пропал, Эверарду многие годы нравилось думать, что тот всё еще колесит где-то… Хотя и чувствовал, что всё совсем не так. Сейчас настало время, когда он остро нуждался в правде. Он еще не знал, что лежит в папке, и говорить ли эту правду Джулии...

– Или намажусь разными маслами, подведу глаза, облачусь в короткую тунику и буду ждать тебя дома, как мальчик-раб, – Демьен пытался раззадорить его разными сексуальными предложениями.

– Чувствуется, что в фильме фигурирует античный мир, – улыбнулся Эверард.

– Или вот еще… – от волнения Демьен поднялся и вновь принялся ходить по комнате, потирая напряженный пах. – Спорим, ты никогда не занимался любовью с кастратом?!..

– Малыш, ты меня пугаешь, – однако голос Эверарда совсем не казался испуганным, лишь всё таким же смеющимся.

– У нас тут есть такие трусики, – Демьен остановился у окна и перешел на смущенный доверительный шепот. – Они на ощупь и на вид как настоящая кожа... И полностью скрывают гениталии, словно их и нет… Я надевал их, когда играл Адониса. Они больше не нужны… Ну, если только что-то переснимать. Но, в любом случае, я могу их свистнуть, как съемки закончатся! Только представь себе!

Эверард закрыл глаза и откинул голову на спинку кресла. – Демьен… Я буду рад уже просто видеть тебя и держать в своих руках, чувствовать твой аромат, слышать стоны и признания.

– Эверард... – Демьен прижался лбом к холодному стеклу, медленно расстегивая ширинку. – Я так скучаю по тебе… я не могу больше ждать… Я устал… приезжай!..

– Мы скоро увидимся. Как только освобожусь.

– Знаешь, что я сейчас делаю? – вместо облегчения движения руки лишь сильнее распаляло его. – Я ласкаю себя… Когда слышу твой голос, меня переклинивает… Даже не важно при этом, что ты говоришь… – Демьен хмыкнул, представив, что после этой фразы о нем может подумать любовник. – И я представляю, как ты растягиваешь мой анус... своей плотью... И вот ты внутри… в самом центре…

Эверард сдержал неровный вдох и посмотрел на лицо Такехико, который только что поставил перед ним на стол чашку дымящегося кофе и отчеты за день. Кобаяси смотрел на него внимательно и до странности обеспокоено. Эверард кивнул, чтобы тот оставил его одного и подождал в приемной.

– Помнишь?.. Ты говорил, что это словно проникать в самый центр и потайное место моего тела?.. – шептал в трубке Демьен.

– Осторожнее, котенок, – в голосе Эверарда послышались сексуальные вибрации. – Не возбуждай меня, а то мне придется изнасиловать своего секретаря.

Демьен обмер. – Не надо!..

– Вот именно. У него и так жизнь нелегкая с таким начальником, как я…

Эверард отхлебнул обжигающую ароматную влагу и откинул отчеты в сторону. Папка с результатами расследования магнетически притягивала взгляд.

В трубке внезапно раздался всхлип, резанувший в груди болью и неожиданным томлением.

– Малыш, ты чего это? – Эверард постарался вложить в слова как можно больше нежности. Слышал ли ее Демьен? Понимал ли, сколько тревожной боли и запретного наслаждения доставляют ему его слезы?

– Я в порядке, прости… – было слышно, как тот вытирает нос.

Эверард мысленно отмотал их разговор назад.

– Не глупи, Демьен. Это была шутка.

– Прости, я не поэтому… Просто я вдруг понял, что я здесь, а ты там. И о чем бы я ни фантазировал, это ничего не изменит, и тебя нет рядом. И всё так… неправильно.

Демьен лежал, свернувшись клубком. Какой сладостный оргазм, и какое резкое падение в пустоту, тоску и отчаяние, вместе с которым всегда приходил пронизывающий насквозь холод. Почему с ним всегда так? Почему он не может быть просто счастлив?..

Что-то стукнуло в окно. Он не придал этому значение: наверное, ветер.

– У моего Демьена такое переменчивое настроение, – протянул Эверард, и Демьен улыбнулся, чувствуя, как к сердцу и к рукам снова подступает тепло. Он закрыл глаза и сквозь поволоку темноты увидел, как Эверард целует его в шею и шепчет эти слова… В груди ныло. Он всё еще был один в своей комнате, и от этого на глаза набегали слезы, но позади всего этого пульсировала надежда и радость. Эверард был прав: он ничего не мог поделать со своим настроением. И со временем всё становилось только хуже…

– Я люблю тебя, Демьен. И жду окончания ваших съемок и твоего возвращения. Ни о чем не тревожься.

По стеклу опять что-то ударило, словно маленький камешек. Звук неприятно прошелся по взвинченным нервам.

– Я тоже люблю тебя… – попрощавшись, Демьен растерянно поднялся и отправился посмотреть, что происходит.

Внизу стояли две смутно знакомые фигуры и смотрели в направлении его окон. В темноте он не сразу распознал их, а когда понял, кто это, – обомлел.

Девин и Сандра, увидев его, стали прыгать на месте и подавать отчаянные сигналы, держась друг за друга и сгибаясь от смеха.

Меньше всего он ожидал увидеть их здесь. Сердце забилось от радости, Демьен тоже засмеялся и рванул окно вверх, высовываясь по пояс.

– Привет! – крикнул он, забывшись.

– Ш-ш-ш! Ш-ш-ш! – комично прижимая пальцы к губам, они снова смеялись. – Ты можешь выйти? Спускайся!..

– Как вы меня тут нашли?

– Выследили! – Девин хохотнул и заглянул Сандре в лицо. – А вообще, пара сотен долларов, отданные нужному человеку, могут сотворить чудо! – он хитро подмигнул с открытым ртом, как мим.

Демьен покачал головой и пошел за курткой.

Внизу было тихо и темно. Он незаметно прокрался за дверь, где его подхватили хихикающие друзья.

 

Это был поздний декабрь, и ночь была темной, свежей и сырой.

– Вы пьяные, что ли? – Демьен поежился и засунул руки в карманы, жалея, что не оделся теплее.

– Ой-ой, папочка, давай поругай меня, я вел себя плохо! – Девин, паясничая, выскочил перед ними, шагая задом наперед.

Демьен засмеялся. Черт, он и не думал, что будет так рад их неожиданному визиту.

– Только не говори, что сам пить не будешь! – Сандра достала из сумочки маленькую бутылку водки и протянула ему.

– Серьезный у вас настрой… – он отпил из горлышка, зажмурившись. Спирт обжег губы и рот, но внутри стало теплее.

– Куда пойдем?

– Сначала на берег, а потом забуримся в какой-нибудь ночной клуб!

К особняку Линды прилегал частный пляж, здесь почти всегда было безлюдно, а сейчас еще и темно. Черные волны с шумом набегали на берег, ветер бил холодными брызгами в лицо. В этот час ночи темнота была особенно расслабляющей и безвременной. Она одаривала необычным ощущением, что завтрашнее утро наступит как минимум через полгода, а то и вовсе не придет, а значит, можно делать, что угодно, не особо заботясь о последствиях.

Смеясь, они носились в темноте, прыгали друг другу на спину и пили водку, от которой быстро пьянели.

– Смотрю на тебя и не могу понять: в кайф тебе съемки или не в кайф, – едва слышно проговорила Сандра.

Поджав руки и колени к груди, они сидели вдвоем на коряге и смотрели, как Девин запускает в воду ракушки и камни. Мерное волнение океана фоном ложилось на опьянение, и казалось, что вместе со звуком прибоя качается весь мир. Мир темноты, мир шепота и мелких снежинок, которые появлялись прямо из тьмы и, кружась, таяли, не долетая до земли.

– В кайф, конечно же… – ответил Демьен, спрятав нос в воротник куртки. Сидеть было неудобно, но это было хотя бы что-то. – Конечно, в кайф…

Он не мог объяснить ей всего. Сказать: «Так скучаю по своему опекуну, что жить уже не хочу»? Это было смешно. А произнести: «Он мой любовник… и единственная любовь» – Демьен тем более не мог.

– А вы как?..

Сандра глянула на едва различимую на фоне волн фигуру Девина и пожала плечами.

– Так неохота пересдавать всё, что пропустил, – Демьен поддерживал разговор из вежливости. – Может, мне зачтут, что я без малого звезда экрана?

Сандра хихикнула и полезла в сумочку за сигаретами. В этот момент со стороны берега послышался громкий «бултых» и чертыхания Девина. Уже догадываясь, что произошло, они со смехом подорвались с коряги и побежали к нему.

Девин весь мокрый стоял по колено в воде и никак не мог выбраться на берег из-за набегающих сзади волн.

– Давай сюда! – Сандра сняла шарфик и стала бросать ему другой конец.

– Черт, дайте мне РУКУ!

Демьен, держась за живот, осел на землю от смеха.

– Демьен, помоги! – кричал Девин. – Вытащи меня отсюда!

– Иди в жопу! – хохотал Демьен. – Не хочу ботинки мочить! К тому же я хреново плаваю…

– Бля… да тут по колено!.. – не успел Девин договорить, как очередная волна сбила его с ног, немного подтолкнув вперед, и тут же протащив назад.

– Черт! – закричала Сандра, отскакивая от холодных брызг назад. – Демьен, помоги же!!!

– Идите к черту! – зрелище сражающейся с шарфом Сандры и Девина, неспособного выбраться из воды по колено, было до безумия веселым, Демьен повалился на спину.

Наконец друг кое-как выполз на берег и, едва поднявшись с колен с матом бросился к нему.

– Я убью тебя!!! – Девин запрыгнул на него верхом и вцепился в шею. Его руки, льющаяся с него вода – да весь он! – были холодными, как лед. Ощущение ударило током, Демьен с шумом вдохнул воздух, только сейчас понимая, чего тот натерпелся.

– Сандра, дай сюда шарф, я его задушу!

– Ни за что! – смеясь, отвечала та. Демьен тоже смеялся.

– Черт, придется руками… – Девин в шутку сильнее схватил его и прижал к земле всем телом. Внезапно в памяти Демьена всплыл другой эпизод на совсем другом берегу и с совсем другим человеком… Он замер. Тоскливое томление волной прошло по телу. Вот, во что превратилась его жизнь: череда воспоминаний и теней из прошлого…

Девин замолчал, почувствовав перемену в его настроении.

– Идемте в отель, надо сушиться, а то заболею еще… – произнес он, отстранившись.

– Ты говоришь почти как трезвый, – Сандра кокетливо закинула ему шарфик на шею.

– Нифига себе!!! Ты бы в такой холодной воде искупалась, вмиг бы протрезвела! – Девин протянул руку притихшему Демьену и помог подняться.

– Нефиг было к воде лезть, – она развернулась и пошла впереди. – Сидел бы себе спокойненько на коряге, как мы, нечего было выпендриваться!

– Ах ты!.. – Девин бросился к ней, и Сандра, заметив это, с воплем кинулась прочь. Демьен, глядя, как друзья играют в догонялки, медленно пошел следом, спрятав руки глубоко в карманы.

 

Утром его разбудил звонок мобильного, нарастающий так медленно и плавно, что только со второго раза Демьен догадался, что это.

Уже знакомое, но не менее гнетущее давление в черепе и тошнота в желудке. Он с трудом оторвал тяжелую голову от подушки, удивляясь, что спит одетый поверх одеяла, но не в силах припомнить, при каких обстоятельствах засыпал и что это вообще за место.

Телефон звонил и звонил, потом замолкал и снова звонил.

– Какая требовательная сволочь… – выдавил он из себя, шаря глазами по комнате.

Взгляд уперся в приоткрытый рот Сандры. Девушка спала рядом на кровати, тоже в одежде, а следом за ней лежал Девин. Видимо, его друзьям телефон совершенно не мешал…

Демьен приподнялся и сжал голову руками, стараясь унять неприятные ощущения. Мобильный наконец успокоился. В памяти стали медленно проступать события минувшей ночи.

Попойка растянулась до неприличия. После пляжа они продолжили в номере отеля, но от выпитого на берегу не спасла даже доставленная в номер еда. Так что опьянение наступало на них неотвратимо, как океанские волны, из которых обломками всплывали на поверхность отдельные фразы, прогулка по городу, «веселые таблетки» и аккуратная стрижка Сандры, ее светлые волосы, шутки Девина и его подсмотренная во время переодевания красивая грудь, с довольно развитой мускулатурой, удивление Демьена этим фактом.

Ночью всё было так ясно, так предельно просто… Он вдруг увидел мир и жизнь, свою и в целом, сразу с разных перспектив. И от этого знания на душе было легко и хорошо, и казалось, что теперь так будет всегда! Иначе и быть не может, ведь он всё понял и отныне всегда будет счастлив.

Теперь же приятное чувство единения с миром, ощущение внутренней целостности и необъятности испарилось, как ночные сумерки, оставив только жуткий привкус во рту, тошноту и головную боль.

Где то знание, что он получил ночью? Ведь он что-то осознал… Не могло всё просто так исчезнуть!

Демьен потер лоб, силясь вспомнить свои мысли и догадки, силясь воскресить в себе упоительное ощущение. Но он был пуст, совсем. Не было даже обычной тоски и жажды. Разве что самое обычное желание напиться воды…

Черт, за окном давно светло…

И в этот момент опять зазвонил телефон.

Уже догадываясь, что его ждет, Демьен нашел мобильный и собрался с духом. Он опоздал на съемки, и к тому же совершенно не чувствовал в себе готовности сниматься. Он был разбит и выжат до дна. Хотелось лечь обратно на кровать и забыться...

– Алло… Да, это я… Да, знаю...

Встревоженный голос Риты, вопрошающий, где он, почему не пришел на съемки, всё ли в порядке. – Я... я не приду сегодня… До свидания.

Он поспешил отключить мобильник, не дослушав женщину, боясь возможных упреков. Внутри проснулось неприятное гадостное чувство, что он опять что-то натворил и в попытке избежать последствий, только ухудшил ситуацию…

Хорошо, ну пропустит он один день, ничего ведь страшного?.. Но настроение было испорчено. Да ладно, оно было плохое с момента пробуждения.

Демьен вздохнул и оглянулся на спящих друзей. Он не принадлежал им, и себе он не принадлежал…

Пока набиралась вода, он сидел на краю ванны и пытался вспомнить, о чем мог рассказать приятелям в пьяном состоянии. На ум приходило только чувство безграничного доверия, что он испытывал к ним, неужели он мог разболтать свою тайну?..

Хотелось снова позвонить, услышать хотя бы голос…

Но придется объясняться… Интересно, Эверард уже знает, что он не ночевал дома?.. Хоть бы не узнал!.. Надо связаться с Францем раньше, чем всё дойдет до Эверарда.

Его чертов Эверард...

Его обожаемый любовник, как он сводил его с ума!.. В памяти всплыла высокая стройная фигура в черном костюме, бледное лицо, склоненное над документами, и взгляд из-под черных бровей, направленный отнюдь не на бумаги. Взгляд пронзительный и ласкающий. И легкая улыбка, играющая на губах… Да, малыш, я знаю, что ты здесь…

Демьен соскользнул в воду и сжал в руке возбужденный член. Желание вернуло телу и мозгам прежний тонус, прежнее напряжение. Да, теперь он был готов к съемкам, хоть сейчас в павильон! Но он не будет. Принципиально.

Чертов Эверард, страдаешь ли ты так же сильно?!

 

Когда втроем они спустились в ресторан позавтракать, опять зазвонил телефон. Демьен обжегся кофе – а вдруг это?!.. – но нет, это была только Линда.

– Алло.

– Демьен, куда ты пропал? Мы переживаем.

– Со мной всё в порядке! – он перевел взгляд на друзей. Казалось, из-за произошедшего они испытывали большую вину, чем он. – Немного перебрал… подумаешь.

– Мы решили утром, что ты гуляешь в парке или на пляже, как обычно. Что произошло? Приезжай в студию, все ждут только тебя, – пыталась уговорить его Линда.

– Я не приеду. Я не в форме…

– Ничего, поправим твою форму здесь. Думаешь, ты первый актер, с которым случился перепой?

– Нет. Я не приеду...

– Что еще не так?

В трубке послышались переговоры, Демьену показалось, что он слышит голос Жаклин.

– Хорошо, скажи, где ты и когда тебя ждать?

– Я в «Ренессансе»… – Демьен задумался, стоило ли говорить о своем местонахождении. – Но сегодня не приеду… И завтра тоже.

Сандра с Девином молча выпучили на него глаза.

– О, Демьен!.. Перестань, ты же срываешь съемочный процесс! У нас павильон арендован по дням, всё расписано по минутам! Что там у тебя случилось?!

Демьен молчал, не зная, что еще сказать. И вдруг он придумал!..

– Всё, Демьен, хватит. Бери такси и приезжай. Мы тебя ждем!

Франц сидел на краю стола и смотрел на жену. Та держалась уверенно и властно. В другой момент он бы ею полюбовался: обтягивающая кожаная юбка до колен, упертый в бедро кулак, нахмуренные брови, – но сейчас все его мысли были заняты маленьким безответственным сорванцом, который не только ставил под вопрос дальнейшие съемки, но и рисковал своей жизнью, разгуливая где-то неизвестно в каком состоянии.

Рита грызла ручку, Жаклин слушала разговор, не моргая.

– Демьен…

– Я не буду сниматься, пока не увижу Эверарда!.. – прозвучал наконец ответ, и Демьен нажал на кнопку сброса.

Линда, то ли недоумевая, то ли готовая вот-вот рассмеяться, обвела всех присутствующих взглядом.

– Всякое видала, но с таким еще не сталкивалась, – она налила в стакан воды и выпила залпом. – Надо было тебе с ним разговаривать, ты всё же психолог…

– По крайней мере мы теперь знаем где он, – мрачно проговорил Франц. – Прости, что я продвинул его на главную роль… – склонив голову, он устало прикрыл глаза ладонью. – Надо было брать профессионального актера, который понимает, что такое съемки в кино и чего это стоит.

– Не переживай, – Линда обняла мужа за плечи. – Еще ровным счетом ничего не случилось. Главное, что он жив и, кажется, даже не растерял своей дерзости за эту ночь.

– Что он себе позволяет! Надо поехать и привести его! – негодовала Жаклин.

– Представляю себе эту картину, – улыбнулся Франц. – Я буду тащить за ноги, ты за одну руку, Рита за другую, а...

– А я буду рот зажимать, – нервно засмеялась Линда, сказывалось напряжение последних дней.

– Значит, он хочет Эверарда… – Франц зачесал волосы и усмехнулся. – Интересно, что тот на это скажет.

 


	44. Chapter 44

### 10

 

– Пап, мне кажется, ты с ним слишком мягок…

– Думаешь? – Эверард усмехнулся, наблюдая, как от чая поднимается пар. Чашка стояла на самом краю мраморной столешницы. На втором мониторе застыл кадр очень старого триллера, одного из тех, что смотришь в молодости, а потом обожаешь всю жизнь. В колонках звучала музыка, не мешающая просмотру знакомого фильма. За окном падал снег и мерцала рождественская иллюминация – город готовился к праздникам…

– Что он опять натворил? – Эверард потянулся к бокалу и отхлебнул ром.

– Не явился в павильон. А когда мы дозвонились, заявил, что не будет продолжать съемки, пока ты не приедешь.

Эверард засмеялся и задумчиво посмотрел на второй монитор, где выплыло сообщение от секретаря.

– Смеешься… Не силой же его тащить! Павильон арендован по дням… А у других актеров планы горят.

– У тебя голос уставший… – Эверард достал второй мобильный и набрал номер Демьена. Автоинформатор вежливо сообщил о недоступности абонента. – А вот это мне уже совсем не нравится… Какого черта он вырубил телефон?!

– Да, забыл сказать, что мы теперь и дозвониться не можем… Извини, я бы не стал тебя тревожить, но похоже ты единственный, кого он слушается.

– Съемки совсем застопорились?

«Какого черта он творит?» – Эверард, нахмурив брови, набрал секретарю сообщение: «Дуй сюда!» и мимоходом улыбнулся, представив его удивленное лицо.

– Мы пока решили отснять сцены, в которых Демьен не участвует… Но, вообще-то, все эти его психи порядком достают. Тяжело работать. Расскажу при случае…

– Франц, тебе надо отдохнуть. Я тебя не вижу, но как звучит твой голос, мне не нравится… И не думай пока о Демьене, я всё устрою, – он расслышал приближающиеся шаги жены. Звук ее каблуков нельзя было ни с чем спутать.

– Значит, ты приедешь? – голос Франца заметно оживился. – Судьба фильма в твоих руках!

Эверард улыбнулся. – Я тоже по тебе соскучился... По всем вам.

– Люблю тебя, пап! Пока!..

Через минуту в кабинет зашла Джулия с двумя вечерними платьями в руках. Эверард хитро прищурился: на жене было только нижнее белье, чулки и туфли на высоких каблуках.

– Милый, я сегодня выбирала наряд для благотворительного вечера... Какое платье лучше?.. – она растеряно прикладывала к себе вместе с вешалкой то одно, то другое. – Бирюза или фуксия?

– Бирюза… А лучше совсем без одежды.

Видя, как у мужа блестят глаза, Джулия озорно улыбнулась.

– Иди ко мне, – он поманил ее, и когда жена сложила платья в кресло и подошла, чувственно провел по внутренней стороне длинной ноги.

– Демьен опять уплотняет мой график…

– Что случилось? – Джулия смотрела на него, приоткрыв губы, а когда его рука замерла у нее между ног, медленно опустилась ему на колени.

– О!.. – под его халатом она обнаружила кожаные байкерские штаны. – Снова гонял по городу?

– Забыл снять после вечерней прогулки, – прошептал Эверард, отвечая на поцелуй.

На фоне музыки раздался четкий звук расстегивающейся молнии, и они оба засмеялись.

– Мы прямо как дети на заднем сиденье машины, – придерживаемая руками мужа Джулия балансировала на его коленях. – Давно мы не делали этого в твоем кабинете…

– Можно перебраться на диван... Но там будет не так экстремально, – Эверард жадно целовал ее шею и грудь, чувствуя, что действительно сильно истосковался по Джулии.

– Экстремал ты мой, – засмеялась она и громко вздохнула, когда, отведя в сторону ее белье, он вошел, наполняя ее собой медленно, но настойчиво. Ее бросило в жар. С изменившимся дыханием она зажмурила глаза и сильнее обвила руками его шею.

– Тебе удобно?.. – прошептал он тихо, продолжая подаваться навстречу и насаживая ее на себя.

– Ч..орт… – застонала Джулия, уткнувшись лбом ему в висок. – Не так… сильно…

Эверард закусил губу, сдерживаясь. Ее слова только сильнее распаляли страсть. Она двигалась чувственно, изгибаясь, как крупная кошка. Полуприкрытые зеленые глаза возбуждающе мерцали.

Но ее чувственных, полных неги движений было слишком мало для него. Он хотел большего!

– Держись… – Эверард подхватил ее под бедра и поднялся с кресла. Джулия дрожала в его руках, и ощущение это просто сводило с ума.

Он раздвинул в стороны ее ноги, делая контакт еще более тесным. Джулия забилась, двигаясь теперь яростно, то ли отталкивая, то ли обнимая. Глаза зажмурены, лоб прижат к его лбу. Тренированные мышцы сладостно сжимали его орган. Эверард видел ее закушенные губы, приподнимающуюся грудь, и жаждал еще сильнее. Всю ее! Вот так владеть всегда! Сердце вырывалось из груди.

Послышался деликатный стук в дверь, и в тот же момент Джулия прогнулась в спине, судорожно дыша и постанывая, замерев снаружи, но мелко вибрируя внутри.

Эверард еще теснее прижал ее к себе, уткнувшись лицом в грудь и сдерживая стон почти до неразличимого, сдержанного рычания.

– Мистер Линт, я подожду на кухне!

Ему показалось, или голос Такехико на самом деле дрожал?..

Эверард медленно опустился в кресло, не выпуская Джулию. Она, обмякнув, устало легла головой ему на плечо. Он и не заметил, как они оба взмокли. Кожаные штаны неудобно сползли на бедра. Эверард не смог сдержать смех.

– Почему именно на кухне? – Джулия тоже засмеялась, но, видимо, своим мыслям.

– Такехико нравится общаться с Харукой. Неудивительно. Кровь сближает… – он нащупал туфли жены и стащил их, освобождая ее ноги.

– Да, так совсем хорошо… – вздохнула она и пригубила ром из его бокала.

– Сигару? – он улыбаясь разглядывал ее лицо.

– А есть?

Эверард засмеялся. – Могу только косячок забить, если хочешь.

Джулия с улыбкой потерлась щекой о его лоб.

На другом конце стола, под лампами, стояло несколько фотографий разного размера. Одна из них была совсем свежей – на ней она лежала на спине, а сверху, упираясь кулачками ей в грудь, позировал маленький Мишель, с любопытством глядя в объектив огромными детскими глазищами. С разметавшимися волосами она была похожа на отдыхающую львицу. Другое – свадебное фото Франца и Линды. На еще одном снимке семнадцатилетний Франц, смеясь, выбегал из моря с сидящей на его спине Жаклин… Все самые любимые и дорогие люди.

И на одной из фотографий Демьен. Задумчивый, настороженный, сам по себе. Практически взрослый. Еще одна свежая фотография…

– Тебя Такехико ждет, – вздохнула Джулия.

– Ничего. Подождет…

 

– Придержите лифт! – услышал Демьен, уже зайдя в кабину. Следом за ним заскочил незнакомый мужчина в сером костюме и благодарно кивнул. Демьен опустил глаза.

Прислонившись спиной к стене и засунув руки в карманы, он искоса рассматривал случайного попутчика. Ничего примечательного, кроме, пожалуй, грубой кожи, какая бывает у людей, проводящих много времени в экстремальных погодных условиях, и глубоких морщин, совершенно не вяжущихся с общей моложавостью. А в остальном… серая одежда, серые волосы и наверняка такая же серая личность.

Демьен заметил, что мужчина тоже поглядывает на него. Интересно, каким он выглядел для окружающих?.. Симпатичный юноша, прячущий чувства за прядями черных волос и воротником кожаной куртки?..

Двери лифта открылись, и мужчина выскочил в фойе, словно опаздывал на встречу. Демьен пошел не спеша. Взгляд отрешенно скользил по геометрическим узорам на мраморном полу.

Он жил в этом отеле уже три дня.

К вечеру первого, когда Сандра и Девин еще были с ним, ничего не изменилось. Весь день раздавались звонки мобильника, и в итоге он его отключил. И эта гнетущая атмосфера. Куда делись радость и веселье?! Друзья то ли не понимали его настроя, то ли молча осуждали. К тому же, ему казалось, что Сандра начала о чем-то подозревать. Он кожей чувствовал исходящее от нее напряжение.

Утром второго дня приехала Жаклин, роскошная, в элегантном светлом пальто. Демьен едва сдержал улыбку, заметив, как от ее поцелуя расстроенно потупила взор Сандра. Всё было так прозрачно: Джеки наверняка видела симпатию Сандры еще лучше, чем сам он, и решила похулиганить. Он тоже был не против немного поднять свой имидж в глазах Девина, а заодно развеять подозрения одноклассницы… И рука Жаклин в мягкой кожаной перчатке была не менее нежной, чем ее губы. Тонкий аромат духов… Почему он не пытался повторить их опыт? Джеки, пожалуй, была бы не против.

Что ж, в тот день она пыталась убедить его вернуться. Все ее доводы были в высшей степени разумны, и Демьен сам не понимал, почему упирается. В общем-то, ему было стыдно, и затея уже не казалась такой блестящей… Но не отступать же ни с чем!

Прогулки и развлечения с друзьями уже не доставляли удовольствия. Вдобавок Демьен, сам того не желая, задерживал их возвращение домой. Они покорно ждали вместе с ним еще одну ночь, но на утро третьего дня улетели в Нью-Йорк, оставив ему гостиничный номер.

«Не валяй дурака и возвращайся в студию прямо сейчас» – сказал ему Девин на прощание и почему-то весело рассмеялся.

Вспоминая всё это, Демьен зашел в гостиничный бар и заказал ликер и кофе. Как хорошо, что деньги на карточке Эверарда не переводились!

А что если о нем все забыли? Решили наказать за непослушание и упрямство?..

Демьен почувствовал, как внутри нарастает неприятный холод.

Достав из кармана мобильный, он положил его перед собой на барную стойку. А что если никто и не собирался ему звонить?!

Никто не придет его искать, найдут более сговорчивого актера, переснимут сцены!.. Ведь уже прошло три дня, а никто так и не кинулся! Его оставили одного в незнакомом городе?! Но Эверард! Не мог же он его бросить!

Демьену стало не по себе. Какая глупая была идея! И как он только мог до этого додуматься?

Да нет, он совсем не думал. Слова сначала попадали на язык и только потом забредали в голову…

Он облокотился на стойку и, вздохнув, опустошил рюмку с ликером.

– Che stupido che sono!.. – прошептал он с чувством.

Сидящий рядом человек заметно оживился. Демьен перевел на него взгляд и узнал незнакомца из лифта.

– Какой сюрприз – услышать здесь знакомую речь, – произнес тот на чистом итальянском, улыбаясь. – Ты из Италии?

Демьен растеряно молчал.

– Да, – наконец ответил он. – Из Генуи.

– Какое совпадение! – серые глаза мужчины радостно заблестели. – Я тоже! Cin cin! – он отсалютовал и выпил, причмокивая губами.

Демьен, недоумевая, отвернулся.

– Но ты не похож на итальянца! – заметил незнакомец.

– Ты тоже, – засмеялся Демьен. Что-то в этом человеке настораживало и отталкивало его, но встретить тут своего соотечественника всё же было приятно.

– Я поляк по происхождению, но родился и вырос в Италии.

– А у меня мама итальянка, – Демьен глотнул кофе.

– А папа?

Демьен пожал плечами. – Я, вообще-то, в Бергамо родился, потом переехал в Геную, потом в Нью-Йорк…

– А потом, значит, сюда?.. – поляк понимающе закивал головой. – А я тут проездом, живу и работаю в Детройте. Но в Нью-Йорке тоже часто бываю.

– А чем занимаетесь? – Демьен улыбнулся мужчине. Как всё же здорово обнаружить что-то объединяющее с совершенно незнакомым человеком.

– Наукой!

– Вы ученый?! – Демьен приподнял брови, потягивая свой кофе.

– Да-а… можно и так сказать, – тот замялся и отвел взгляд.

– А в какой сфере?

– Химия, биология, генетика…

– Широкий спектр! – засмеялся Демьен.

– Да, это раньше специалисты были узко-профильными. Сейчас, чтобы сделать настоящий прорыв, нужно разбираться сразу в нескольких областях!.. А вообще, я специализируюсь на ядах.

В кармане незнакомца зазвонил телефон.

– Алло?.. Да-да, сижу внизу…

Демьен, ожидая, пока тот поговорит, уставился в свою кружку.

– Да, хорошо… Конечно, мистер Линт! Я жду ва…

Демьен медленно осел на стойку, опустив лицо на сложенные руки. Внезапный гул в ушах и головокружение, словно стул под ним вместе с полом стал ватным. Он больше не мог расслышать ни слова и только тяжело дышал, не в силах справиться с собой. Воздух с шумом вырывался из легких... Боже…

– Секундочку, простите… Эй, парень, с тобой всё в порядке?!

Демьен почувствовал, как поляк тормошит его за рукав, и только успокаивающе приподнял ладонь.

Мир перевернулся за секунду от одного лишь произнесенного вскользь имени. И он снова был в открытом море, среди бушующих волн своих чувств.

Нет, его любимый о нем не забыл. Это не могло быть простым совпадением.

– Соберись, – прозвучал за спиной знакомый голос, и сильные руки сжали его плечи. – Не стоит баловать их своими эмоциями.

Демьен дернулся от прикосновения и затих. Сердце рвалось из груди. Это был Эверард.

– Вы знакомы? – поляк смотрел на них, не в силах скрыть изумления.

– Бачовски, я проверил твой номер, всё чисто, – холодно ответил Эверард. – Можешь подниматься.

Бачовски махнул рукой Демьену и ушел.

Тот сидел, не чувствуя тела, и смотрел на уставленные бутылками полки. Все его рецепторы словно переместились на спину. А там, где через куртку касались руки Эверарда, кожа стала оголенным нервом.

– Привет, террорист-вымогатель, – Эверард развернул его к себе вместе со стулом и поцеловал, горячо сжимая в объятиях.

Когда их губы соприкоснулись, Демьен судорожно вдохнул. Любовник прижимал его к себе, успокаивающе поглаживая по спине.

Демьен, всё еще не веря в происходящее, смотрел через его плечо на удаляющегося поляка и на снующих вокруг людей. Почему Эверард, всегда такой осторожный, сейчас обнимал и целовал его так открыто?.. А, ну да... Он уже взрослый... Еще не достигший двадцати одного года – возраста совершеннолетия – но уже не подросток.

Эта мысль придала Демьену силы. Он так привык утаивать их связь, а теперь, значит..?

Он притянул к себе Эверарда и жадно приник к его губам, проникая языком в рот. Смотрят ли на них окружающие?!

Эверард засмеялся и мягко отвлек его от себя.

– Куда мы теперь?

Они вышли из отеля под звенящее прохладой и красками вечернее небо. Демьен дышал не воздухом – он вдыхал счастье. Уже появились первые звезды. Мир казался нереальным. Не хотелось выпускать руку Эверарда.

– Угадай с одного раза, – улыбнувшись, тот открыл ему дверь подъехавшей черной машины.

– К Францу, да? – в салоне Демьен приник к его плечу головой. Пусть всё будет потом: упреки, порицания, даже возможное наказание… Потом. Сейчас он был рядом со своей болью, со своим пронзительным и единственно возможным счастьем. В груди разлилось тепло и щемящая пустота. Он не хотел ни о чем думать. Долгие минуты пути, мелькающие за окном виды города…

Эверард обнял и прижал его к себе. Демьен чувствовал, как тот целует его волосы. Почему любовник не сердился? Может, он будет ругать его потом?

«Я так скучал по тебе…» – зачем говорить об этом? Всё было сказано уже давно.

 

Неприятное волнение накатило уже перед домом, когда Эверард позвонил в дверь, и Демьен, чувствуя себя нашкодившим школьником, поспешил притаиться за его спиной. Он даже не стал возражать, когда Линда, Франц и Жаклин по очереди обнимали и целовали Эверарда. Джеки даже повесила ему на грудь самодельную медаль за «дипломатический подвиг».

– Как переступаю порог этого дома, так обязательно что-то возвращаю… Особенно под Рождество, – Эверард отдал пальто, суетящейся рядом дочери.

– То мой паспорт, то Демьена? – засмеялся Франц.

Не желая слушать все эти подколки, Демьен молча взбежал по лестнице к себе в комнату.

Так глупо, как сейчас, он себя еще не чувствовал. Любопытство побуждало вернуться и узнать, что о его «подвигах» могут рассказать Эверарду, но угроза «воспитательной беседы» надежно держала в комнате. Он то впадал в тоску, то злился, но в основном на себя.

Достав из-под кровати эротический альбом, подарок Жаклин, он попробовал отвлечься, забыть, что там внизу его Эверард, которого он так ждал, так давно не видел!..

Шелестели яркие глянцевые страницы, мужчины и женщины в различных вариациях и позах тасовались, как карты в колоде. Демьен как раз остановился на своей любимой – юная блондинка между двумя брюнетами, когда за дверью послышались знакомые шаги.

Машинально выключив ночник и, скинув альбом на пол, он притворился спящим, только потом подумав, что глупее ничего нельзя было придумать.

Сердце глухо бухало.

– Спишь?

Демьен почувствовал, как под Эверардом мягко прогнулся матрас, и как сладостно задрожало в животе от этого знакомого ощущения.

– Нет, – после минутного колебания ответил он.

– Пойдем поужинаем, – Эверард развернул его к себе и включил ночник.

– Я не голоден, – Демьен сглотнул и отвел глаза.

Эверард спокойно усмехнулся. – Ну что ж. Я ужинать буду. Думаю, ты не возражаешь.

– Нет, – Демьен сам не понимал, почему избегает его пристального взгляда. Казалось, если хоть на миг взглянуть в эти темные, наполненные внутренним огнем глаза, то остатки контроля и рассудка разлетятся вдребезги.

Эверард ласково провел ладонью по его щеке. Внутри натягивалась пружина…

Когда тот наклонился и приник губами к его рту, сердце замерло и пропустило пару ударов. Такой нежный поцелуй… Демьен зажмурился и приоткрыл рот. Любовник поцеловал его вновь, горячее.

– Пойдем поешь… – прошептал он.

– Нет, ты иди… Я не хочу, – ответил Демьен. – Только поцелуй еще раз! – быстро добавил он, удерживая его за талию и спешно расстегивая его рубашку.

Эверард улыбнулся, когда прохладные ладони Демьена скользнули по его груди и спине. Держась на вытянутых руках, он прищурившись наблюдал, как тот, не в силах скрыть довольное выражение лица, рассматривает его мускулистый торс.

– У тебя даже настроение поменялось, – заметил Эверард и, поцеловав его еще раз, поднялся.

– Еще раз!.. – Демьен удержал его всем телом и потянулся за очередным поцелуем.

Эверард засмеялся и лег сверху, вдавливая его в кровать. Демьен улыбнулся и прикусил губу, уже предвкушая победу.

– Я так скучал по тебе!.. – всё же произнес он застрявшую в голове фразу.

– Я тоже, – Эверард чувственно целовал его и прикасался то к лицу, то к спине, то к ягодицам, и смотрел… Смотрел так, словно пытался запомнить. Демьен хорошо знал этот взгляд и прикосновения а-ля «еще разок поцелую и пойду ужинать».

– Ты надолго? – пытался он удержать любовника.

– На один день.

– Нет… – разочарованно выдохнул Демьен и ослабил хватку. Впрочем, Эверард никуда не делся, с интересом рассматривая его обиженные губы.

– Я утомил тебя, да? – понял Демьен свою ошибку.

– Совсем нет, – взгляд Эверарда на секунду изменился, вновь став плотоядным, и тут же замерцал прежним спокойным вниманием.

– Работа?

Эверард улыбнулся. – Быть победителем – довольно утомительный сценарий жизни, но на другую роль я не согласен.

Его взгляд привлекло яркое пятно на полу у кровати. Он потянулся и, смеясь, достал альбом.

– Так-так, радости секса…

– Это Джеки подарила, – отчего-то конфузясь, произнес Демьен.

– Милая вещица… – Эверард пролистал пару страниц и отложил книгу в сторону. – Помнится, ты много чего хотел со мной сделать при встрече.

– Ага, изнасиловать, – хихикнул Демьен. – У меня тут еще пару идей возникло…

– Это хорошо, – черные глаза Эверарда загадочно блеснули. – Я люблю, когда у людей рождаются идеи.

Демьен почувствовал, что сейчас тот возьмет его на самом деле. Сердце взволнованно забилось у горла, и почему-то стало жутковато: от любовника веяло опасностью. Мужчина, не мигая, рассматривал его, словно раздевая или облачая в кожаные ремни.

– Поделишься идеями?

Демьен замер, через одежду чувствуя давление каменного члена.

– Хочу заняться любовью на крыше… – он облизнул пересохшие губы. – А еще ехать по городу голым в машине.

Эверард улыбнулся. – Это я могу тебе устроить хоть завтра. Если бы не зима, ты мог бы даже выйти и прогуляться пару кварталов. Думаю, я успел бы забрать тебя раньше полиции.

Они весело переглянулись.

– Или я бы просто ехал рядом с тобой.

– Да, я бы хотел… – Демьен собрался с духом. – А еще я хотел бы попробовать секс с двумя партнерами…

Брови Эверарда удивленно поползли вверх, Демьен замер.

– Но я не хочу больше никого… Это так, просто фантазия. Вот, – он взял альбом и показал любовнику фотографию с девушкой и двумя мужчинами.

– У тебя была прекрасная возможность испробовать это, – чему-то задумчиво улыбаясь, протянул Эверард.

– О чем ты? – Демьен напрягся, понимая, что любовник, не пытается убить его от ревности, а напротив уже что-то придумывает.

– Помнишь Брэндона? – Эверард поднял на него усмехающийся взгляд.

– Помню… Но я же говорю: это просто фантазия, – Демьен забрал альбом и бросил его в сторону. – Тем более что у меня, в отличие от этой девушки, только одно отверстие.

– Зато какое! – содрогаясь от смеха, Эверард поцеловал его и поднялся с кровати.

– Ну-у-у!.. – недовольно протянул Демьен.

– Потом, после ужина, – подмигнул тот, поправляя одежду.

Демьен проводил его взглядом.

Ждать, когда любовник поужинает, было так утомительно. Беспокойно побродив по комнате, он тихо вышел в коридор.

Теплая компания расположилась в гостиной. Демьен осторожно присел на верхней ступеньке. Он хорошо всех видел, но надеялся, что сам остается незамеченным.

От непринужденной обстановки и счастливых лиц, от веселого смеха его душа наполнялась болью и каким-то странным… очень неприятным чувством.

Тонкие шутки, разговоры о семейных делах и съемках.

– Сначала мы долго обсуждали характер героев, реплики, как всё должно быть. Но в итоге решили иногда давать актерам свободу, – рассказывал отцу Франц, Джеки лежала рядом, положив голову ему на колени.

– У Старка, главного продюсера, конечно, более производственный взгляд на съемки, из-за этого порой возникают проблемы, – говорила Линда. – Франц хочет, чтобы все чувствовали себя на площадке свободно, а Старку надо вложиться в срок и окупить расходы…

– Мой кудрявый близнец, – ласково произнес Франц, поглаживая в меру вьющиеся волосы сестры.

Та подняла на него хитрый взгляд. – Это ты про меня или про папу?

Эверард посмотрел на них и засмеялся.

– А что с Демьеном? – он взял со стола свой бокал с коньяком.

У сидящего на ступеньке Демьена взволнованно застучало сердце. Он не смог бы сдвинуться с места, даже если бы его сейчас заметили.

– Иногда хорошо, а иногда он просто отказывается играть, как просят, хотя всё понимает, – Франц задумчиво пожал плечами.

– Приходится идти на хитрость, – улыбнулась Линда.

– Тяжелый у него характер, это не я один заметил, – Франц улыбнулся.

– Да?! А у тебя легкий? Ты расскажи, как ты меня недавно назвал, – Демьен, скрестив на груди руки, уже стоял внизу лестницы.

Увидев его, все громко засмеялись. Демьен вспыхнул, чувствуя, что опять невольно выставил себя посмешищем, и подошел к Эверарду.

– Как именно? – тот с улыбкой усадил его рядом.

– Ну, давай, Демьен, рассказывай, – Франц заметно повеселел и подлил себе коньяку. – Только ты уточни, при каких обстоятельствах это было!

– Во время съемок, уже прозвучало «Камера! Мотор!», я настроился на игру и тут слышу крик Франца: «Ах ты, шлюха ебаная!» и не помню еще что… У меня всё внутри оборвалось, я даже не помню, что дальше было.

Джеки чуть не сползла от смеха на пол.

Эверард удивленно посмеивался, переводя взгляд с Франца на Демьена. – Это он на тебя, что ли?

– Ну да...

– Демьен просто забыл, – успокоившись, произнес Франц. – Мы как раз снимали сцену, когда отец главного героя застает его в постели с мужчиной, – объяснял он Эверарду. – Нужно было передать испуг, а у Демьена он никак не получался. Тогда я пошел на крайнюю меру… Прости, Демьен, но лучшего способа вызвать у тебя нужную реакцию я на тот момент не придумал.

– Всё оказывается очень просто, – Эверард погладил Демьена по спине. – Ты просто еще не знаешь, на какие только приемы не идут режиссеры.

– А в другой раз Франц не сказал «Стоп», когда я и Леонард Юта делали вид, что трахаемся, и мы как два придурка… Пока весь павильон не начал ржать! – к концу рассказа Демьен уже сам не мог сдержать смех.

– Это ты меня уже просто достал к тому моменту, приятель, – Франц, смеясь, подмигнул ему. – Маленькая месть, чтобы разрядить обстановку.

Демьен показал ему язык, уже не чувствуя былой обиды.

– Слушайте, вы меня заинтриговали. Мне уже не терпится посмотреть этот фильм. У вас там, похоже, одни постельные сцены, – заметил Эверард.

– Это только кажется, – ответила Линда.

– Мы завтра работаем? – спросил со вздохом Демьен.

– Да, Демьен, постарайся завтра быть в форме, – Франц многозначительно переглянулся с отцом.

– Прости, в этом доме не так много комнат, как в твоем… – начала Линда, когда стало понятно, что посиделки подходят к концу.

– Не переживай, я заночую в комнате Демьена, – прервал ее с улыбкой Эверард.

 

Франц лежал в темноте и пытался утихомирить хотя бы дыхание, потому что успокоить сердцебиение было невозможно. Поражающие разнообразием стоны Демьена сводили его с ума. Их комнаты располагались рядом, он слышал всё!.. Стараясь не шевелиться, чтобы не разбудить жену, Франц смотрел в темноту и жадно ловил эти сладостные звуки. Член стоял капитально, хотя полчаса назад они занимались с Линдой любовью… Но, похоже, это не могло излечить его от желания. На ум приходило первое лето, когда Демьен только появился в их доме и когда отец поделился с ним своей тайной. Сейчас сильнейшее возбуждение держало Франца за горло, как и в тот день.

– Не думала, что в моем доме такие тонкие стены, – заметила Линда, обнимая его.

Стоны стихли. Франц закрыл глаза и, поцеловав ее висок, попробовал успокоиться. Всё тело вибрировало мелкой дрожью, он был уверен, что любимая чувствует это. Поглаживания ее руки вместо успокоения лишь сильнее его возбуждали. Он чувствовал себя больным.

Когда через пять минут в соседней комнате всё началось сначала, Линда не сдержала смех.

– Неутомимый Эверард, – прокомментировала она. Франц резко сел, спустив ноги с кровати. Пульс гулко отдавался в голове.

– Ты куда?

– Пойду воды попью, – попытался он ее успокоить и, накинув халат, вышел за дверь.

Ноги были ватными. Он замер у соседней двери. Эти стоны… Франц зажмурился, придерживаясь рукой за стену. Голова кружилась, кровь шумела в ушах.

У него было богатое… слишком богатое воображение. И рассказ отца он помнил излишне хорошо. Ему не надо было видеть, чтобы знать, что происходит за дверью. Две обнаженные фигуры с пугающей достоверностью извивались под его закрытыми веками. В воображении он мог пойти даже дальше… Он чувствовал тугую горячую плоть Демьена, когда слышал его стоны, и одновременно ощущал сладостное, распирающее изнутри наслаждение, когда Эверард брал юношу…

Член стоял так, словно мог разорваться от прибывающей крови. Дрожа, Франц сжал его ладонью и в этот момент через всхлипывания и вскрики Демьена услышал низкий стон Эверарда… Вздрогнув всем телом и едва не кончив, он поспешил ретироваться. В глазах стояли слезы.

Он не мог назвать свои чувства ревностью, это было что-то совсем иное. Он не завидовал Демьену. Помимо бесстыдного желания и сладостно-порочного вожделения Франц испытывал что-то за гранью понимания. Кровь стыла в жилах от этих чувств, которые совсем не отменяли, а лишь усиливали его безграничную любовь к отцу.

Дрожа, как в лихорадке, и от взвинченности почти не касаясь ногами пола, он вернулся в свою комнату. У входа его подхватила Линда. Ее объятия были обжигающими по сравнению с температурой его кожи.

– Прости… – ему казалось, он должен что-то объяснить, но она успокаивающе шептала в ответ:

– Всё хорошо, сладкий мой… Я понимаю.

Сплетаясь руками, они повалились на кровать. Франц постанывал в голос и, отдавшись на волю своим чувствам, тонул в ощущениях, мыслях и образах… Но среди них не было ни Демьена, ни Эверарда. Только что-то смутное, как сны.

Горячо… От слез, от поцелуев, в его груди, в манящей глубине ее тела… было горячо. И так сладостно!..

Их объятья казались яростными и нежными одновременно, и он забыл. Забыл на время свое наваждение, свою боль.

– Я люблю тебя, – шептал он, расслабляясь.

– И я люблю тебя… Всё хорошо? – Линда видела, как сходит напряжение с его лица, словно тень в лунную ночь.

– Теперь мы тоже нарушители спокойствия, – засмеялась она.

Франц усмехнулся. – Такие тонкие стенки…

Они уже засыпали, когда в дверь едва слышно постучали.

– Можно?.. Можно мне к вам?.. – у двери стояла призрачная в ночном освещении фигура Жаклин.

От удивления минуту никто ничего не мог сказать.

– Заходи, Джеки, – наконец произнесла Линда, и сестра Франца тут же скользнула к ним под одеяло, обняв брата со спины.

– Только не говори, что тебе страшно спать одной, – прошептал он, чувствуя неловкость перед женой. Они с Жаклин не ночевали в одной постели с того самого утра, когда Линда, вернувшись из Нью-Йорка, застала их спящими и обнаженными.

– Мне просто захотелось к вам… – тихо ответила Джеки ему в волосы, щекоча дыханием затылок. Франц невольно зажмурился.

Он скучал по ней… И по их ночным играм. Они спали вместе, сколько он себя помнил. И ласкали друг друга задолго до того, как осознали, что такое стыд, и что кому-то их невинные забавы могут показаться преступлением.

Теперь Франц боялся, чтобы между двумя его любимыми женщинами не возникло из-за него вражды, и чтобы Линда не истолковала всё это неверно.

Но всё было спокойно или по крайней мере таким казалось. Ночь наконец исполнилась уютом, и между пленительными телами двух девушек он испытывал покой и блаженство. Джеки за спиной и Линда в его объятиях…

Уже уплывая в сон, Франц почувствовал, как женские руки пришли в едва заметное движение и плавно заскользили по его телу. Он дрейфовал на зыбкой грани между сном и реальностью. Поглаживания становились всё более чувственными. В какой-то момент он понял, что отвечает, и что Жаклин гладит его по бедру, а ладонь жены скользит не только по его предплечью, но и по руке его сестры, шелестит ее шелковой рубашкой… Эта мысль напрочь отмела сон.

Шорох одеяла. Их тела прижимались всё плотнее и ближе.

Улыбаясь и не спеша открывать глаза, он скользнул рукой между ног Линды, и она на выдохе приникла к его рту, сжимая рукой член. Или это была ладонь Джеки? Он уже не мог понять. Их тела извивались в одном ритме, терлись друг о друга, переплетаясь руками и ногами.

Желание нарастало с каждым вдохом и, преломляясь стонами, возрастало троекратно. Они дышали одним воздухом, с каждой минутой всё более горячим и пряным.

Францу казалось, что они – три божественные змеи, три восхитительные сирены, которых с головой накрыла безвыходная, не находящая разрядки страсть.

Тяжело дыша, он откинулся на спину и прервал их любовные экзерсисы. Все молчали, не осмеливаясь произнести ни слова, тишину комнаты нарушало только нестройное дыхание.

Наконец Франц почувствовал, как Жаклин прижимается теснее, устраиваясь ко сну, и притянул другой рукой Линду.

– Спокойной ночи, – прошептал он. И едва слышно добавил:

– Я люблю… вас.

Повисла недолгая пауза.

– Мы тоже тебя любим, – ответила Линда, и было слышно, что на губах ее играет улыбка.

– Спокойной ночи, – Жаклин потерлась лбом о его плечо и, протянув руку, прикоснулась к Линде.

Всё стихло, только в душе Франца была полная сумятица, странное волнение и предчувствие… чего-то.

 


	45. Chapter 45

### 11

 

Линда проснулась по будильнику и включила ночник.

В комнате, как и за окном, стоял зимний сумрак. В ванной уже шумела вода.

Она оглянулась, потирая глаза рукой, и увидела Жаклин.

– Может, отменим сегодня съемочный день? – прошептала та, не открывая глаз.

– Мы и так отстаем… Старк нас растерзает, – Линда перевернулась на бок, подложив под голову согнутую руку и рассматривая не до конца пробудившуюся Джеки. До чего всё происходящее казалось странным!

– Просыпайся! – Линда, улыбаясь, потормошила ее за плечо. Та на секунду открыла глаза, посмотрела на нее и вновь задремала. Линда всё так же сжимала ее плечо. Задумчиво погладив его, она стянула лямку шелковой сорочки. Жаклин улыбнулась и спрятала лицо в подушку. Линде тоже стало смешно.

Не встретив сопротивления, она перебралась ближе и, оголила пышную грудь Жаклин.

По большому счету Линдой двигало любопытство, но когда она сжала упругую грудь, ощущая твердый сосок, тело окутала тонкая вуаль желания. Линда подняла взгляд, всматриваясь в темные глаза Джеки. Той, судя по всему, было уже не до сна.

– Мне всё же удалось тебя разбудить? – прошептала Линда и при помощи нехитрых манипуляций стянула ее сорочку на талию. Джеки облизнула губы и задумчиво погладила ее по предплечьям, плечам и спине.

– Франц вот-вот вернется, – прошептала она, когда Линда приблизила к ней лицо. Но та, даже не думая останавливаться, поцеловала ее в губы, опустившись сверху и пропустив бедро между ее ног.

– Думаешь, он будет против? – Линда прижималась обнаженной грудью к вздымающейся от неровного дыхания груди Жаклин, и от этого ощущения мурашки холодком пробегали по спине, приятное волнение растекалось по венам.

Губы Джеки были удивительно мягкими, рот умелым. Линда и подумать не могла, что это будет так возбуждающе.

– Вы решили меня с ума свести… – услышали они голос Франца и обернулись. – Но я не против, – добавил он, присев на край кровати.

– Хочешь посмотреть? – Линда засмеялась, откидывая светлые волосы за спину. Взгляд, пронзительный и ироничный. Франц почувствовал, как от нахлынувших чувств распирает грудь.

– О да, поверь мне, такое не каждый день увидишь, очень хочу, – улыбнулся он, запахивая халат в попытке спрятать возбуждение.

– А может, хочешь присоединиться?

Линда присела и привлекла к себе Джеки. Девушки целовались теперь больше для него, все время поглядывая в его сторону, улыбаясь и хихикая друг другу на ухо. Франц чувствовал разницу между тем огнем, который занимался до его появления, и той чувственной негой, что разыгрывалась в его присутствии.

Но посмотреть всё же было на что… Он переводил взгляд с жены на сестру и обратно. От неоднозначной ситуации внутри приятно тлело волнение и предвкушение… Только чего именно? Он сам не мог понять. Странное чувство…

Франц смотрел, как движутся их руки и губы, как соприкасаются тела: подтянутое постоянными тренировками, сильное, как у современной амазонки, тело Линды и полное изгибов и округлых линий чувственное тело Жаклин. Блондинка и брюнетка.

Франц вздохнул и придвинулся, стаскивая с плеч халат. Какое неожиданное начало дня! На какой-то момент он даже забыл, что за стеной спят Эверард и Демьен, и что неплохо было бы начать собираться в павильон.

Как и ночью, он понятия не имел, что делать дальше. Но ведь он мог просто присоединиться к ним третьей сиреной, на миг позабыв о своем мужском начале?..

Это был настоящий праздник для глаз. Обе девушки – безумно красивые и такие разные.

Белая, почти мраморная, как у него самого, кожа Джеки и светло-оливковая – Линды. Светлые, светящиеся умом и загадкой глаза жены и темные глаза его сестры, влажные и бездонные. Контрасты лишь усиливали привлекательность одной и другой.

Он расположился рядом, привлекая обеих к себе. Девушки не сопротивлялись. Он чувствовал себя почти преступником, когда целовал шею и губы Линды и сразу – Джеки, не особо разграничивая свои ласки. Всё разворачивалось само собой, как ночью. Пьянящая интимность не нарушалась ни единым словом. Лишь дыхание и звуки поцелуев. Их руки, движущиеся навстречу друг другу.

Франц понимал, что Джеки стесняется уделять ему обычное внимание в присутствии Линды и старается больше ласкать ее. Но он не останавливал себя и целовал и поглаживал их обеих, видя, что жена совсем не против…

Он уже раздумывал, как бы удобнее расположиться, чтобы доставить удовольствие им обеим – так их жадные ласки могли продолжаться бесконечно – когда внезапно Джеки отстранилась от него и, вспорхнув с постели, скрылась в ванной.

Линда посмотрела на него удивленно. Но Франц слишком хорошо понимал, что происходит с сестрой. Он тоже хотел их близости слишком сильно, больше того рубежа, который они для себя определили.

– Вы ведь никогда не делали этого? – спросила Линда неожиданно.

– Не делали чего? – Франц посмотрел на жену, еще не в силах поверить, что она всё поняла.

– Вы… – Линда засмеялась. – Такое простое понятие, но его всегда тяжелее всего облечь в слова...

– Нет, мы не… Я понял, о чем ты, – ответил Франц, опуская глаза.

– А почему? – спросила она, пытаясь перехватить его взгляд. Казалось, ее вопрос немало его удивил. Линда пожала плечами. – Но вы же оба хотите. Это видно…

– Черт… – Франц зачесал волосы и упал спиной на кровать. – Я даже не знаю, что ответить, – засмеялся он.

– Просто… Вы и так уже близки, и после всего, что вы уже делали друг с другом, это будет такой малостью.

– Всё, хватит! Не искушай меня, – засмеялся Франц, беря ее за руку.

– Мне кажется, что вы как спаянные… Словно у вас изначально общая кровеносная система, – Линда нахмурилась, пытаясь подобрать правильное слово. – Общая энергетическая система… Ты понимаешь. И что произойдет, если вы станете… еще ближе?

– Это так сложно, – Франц потер лоб. – А может, я сам надумал эти сложности. Мы с Джеки как-то негласно решили, что пока не перешагнули главный рубеж, то словно ничего и не было.

Линда засмеялась. – Всё, что было нужно, вы уже перешагнули. Это вам кажется рубежом сейчас. А потом, когда он будет пересечен, то станет ясно, что нет никакой разницы…

Франц на секунду представил, как займется сейчас любовью с Линдой и Жаклин, причем по-настоящему. Мысль об этом была до безумия возбуждающей, ему даже показалось, что он снова изнывает, как ночью.

Джеки вышла из ванной с полотенцем на голове. Глядя на нее, Франц почувствовал странное смятение чувств.

– Как думаешь, Демьен уже проснулся? Будить его или он сам? – сестра, отводя глаза от Линды, пыталась перевести разговор в деловую плоскость.

– Сам, – Франц вздохнул. – Думаю, Эверард привезет его в студию.

 

В эти утренние часы освещение казалось особенно хрупким, как ночные сны, необратимо ускользающие с каждой минутой, как дыхание Демьена, как его узкая спина и плечи, к которым так хотелось прикоснуться.

В молчаливом и словно застывшем пространстве комнаты ноющая сладостью боль в том месте, где его груди касалась голова юноши, набухала всё сильнее и становилась почти нестерпимой. Эверард сдерживал дыхание и желание схватить Демьена в охапку, прижать к себе, впиться в губы, сжать в ладонях тонкие предплечья, провести рукой по нежному шелку кожи.

Тишина и чувства. Он дрейфовал между ними с тщательно сдерживаемым отчаянием и затаенным наслаждением.

Накатывающее ощущение великого настоящего и не менее восхитительного будущего. Порой Эверарда не радовала способность чувствовать время.

Демьен лежал с ним рядом, спящий, молчаливый, хрупкий и принадлежащий ему безраздельно. Это было слишком прекрасно. Хотелось разбить, разрушить идиллию…

Но всё будет хорошо…

Пока он сможет сдерживать себя и управлять этой томящей его… томящейся в нем… – черт, и слова не подобрать – болью? страстью? жаждой? любовью?

Это чувство...

Эверард закрыл глаза и снова ощутил в груди пульсацию, бьющий в лицо ветер и ночь. Скорость, на время заглушающая это чувство внутри… А еще страсть, неудержимая работа, алкоголь и другие вещества, любовь, сама жизнь его, в которую он окунался до одури, – всё, что позволяло излить, излечить это чувство, эту безудержную энергию, которая рвала его на части и рвалась из него… Ветер и ночь. Внутри него были лишь ветер и ночь.

В такие минуты, когда он оставался один на один с собой и этим молчанием… Черт!

Если не думать, то всё будет хорошо…

Это пройдет, когда он встанет, когда выпьет кофе, когда погрузится в дела… Эверарду стало горько и смешно.

Да даже когда он обнимет Демьена и займется с ним любовью, уже тогда жизнь обретет смысл – или станет менее осмысленной? –  но это чувство утихнет…

Пока же он не хотел его будить.

Голова Демьена на его плече… Эверард посмотрел на его черные волосы, на подрагивающие во сне пальцы.

Кто бы сказал Демьену, что нельзя быть таким пленительным… Его несносное голубоглазое чудо.

Мерное дыхание Демьена отзывалось болью в груди и возбуждением в паху, сладостью во всем теле. Эверард отвел глаза.

Внутри были ветер и ночь, а еще тайна и безудержная страсть, порой столь тщательно сдерживаемая, что языки ее лишь росли и преумножились. И он горел… Горел, как никто еще на его памяти.

Во сне Демьен касался его всем телом. Их кожа, словно перешептывалась независимо от велений разума, их тела пели друг другу колыбельные и любовные серенады.

Не хотелось вставать, но и погружаться в расцвеченные тоской и ностальгией сны тоже не хотелось…

Сон… Дремота… Сон не смерть. Нет. Он знал… Он знал так много. Так много пережил. И даже смерть…

Сон был полон магии, с которой они поочередно охотились друг на друга. Иногда Эверард искал ее, а когда плевал на всё и забывал, магия начинала выслеживать его… И они играли, как две большие кошки на арене под названием жизнь. Иногда к ним присоединялась смерть, и с ней он тоже играл. Как играл со временем.

Эверард не заметил, когда закрыл глаза. Перед тем, как погрузиться в сон, он увидел двух больших игривых кошек, которые, кувыркаясь, превратились в светлое лицо женщины с большими темными глазами, как у него, и с волнистыми черными волосами… _Кэтрин!.._

Юноша тревожно завозился под боком.

_Спи, мой Демьен. Скоро наступит новый день._

 

Его разбудило солнце, и первое, что он увидел, было вытянутое лицо его юного любовника.

– Чем ты опять недоволен? – едва сдерживая смех и потягиваясь, спросил Эверард.

– Кто такая Кэтрин?! – Демьен сидел рядом, скрестив ноги по-турецки.

Эверард всё же не выдержал и засмеялся.

– Позволь узнать, чем вызван твой вопрос?

– Терпеть не могу, когда тебе снится кто-то другой, – в голубых глазах Демьена было столько обиды и праведного гнева, что Эверард вновь рассмеялся и притянул его к себе.

– А Билли?.. Это тот твой друг… с которым вы пробовали цветную таблетку? И тот парень, тот твой… любовник, у которого ты отбил Джулию… это один и тот же человек?

– У тебя хорошая память, – усмехнулся Эверард, поглаживая его по спине. – Его я тоже звал во сне?

– Нет… – Демьен приник губами к его груди и лизнул языком то место, где недавно покоилась его голова. Эверард прикрыл глаза, сдерживая пожар в сердце и нестерпимое… _нечто_.

– Я прочитал про него в папке, что нашел в твоем чемодане, – едва слышно произнес Демьен.

Брови Эверарда поползли вверх, еще секунду он не знал, что сказать, и в итоге захохотал.

– Демьен! Ты залез в мои личные вещи?!

– Прости, – от его громкого голоса Демьен сжался и еще теснее приник к нему, словно ища поддержки или защиты. Это всегда было забавно: Демьен искал утешения только у него, даже когда он сам был причиной его слез.

– Демьен… Да черт возьми! Мне даже странно тебе говорить, что это переходит все границы!

Эверард не чувствовал сейчас в себе нужной злости, да и читать нотации совсем не хотелось. Он устало вздохнул и отвернулся к окну.

– Прости, я знаю, что поступил плохо… – Демьен целовал его грудь, поглаживал рукой живот, а потом поднял на него свои бесподобные глаза.

Эверард опрокинул его на кровать и, навалившись сверху, все же впился в губы. Демьен судорожно вдохнул, как всегда застанный им врасплох.

– Демьен, ты несносный шпион... – не без восхищения прошептал Эверард, сжимая его в объятьях. – Думаешь, я не видел, как ты вчера караулил нас на лестнице?

Демьен сконфузился еще сильнее.

– Расскажешь мне про него? – шептал он между поцелуями. – Ты любил его сильнее, чем меня?

Эверард отстранился и иронично посмотрел на любовника.

– Нечего рассказывать, – сухо произнес он. – Билли давно покойник…

Он откинулся спиной на кровать. Демьену показалось, что тот сейчас закурит невидимую сигарету. Нечасто он ловил его за этим странным, скорее даже фантомным, жестом, который был особенно странен у некурящего Эверарда.

– Вы с ним чем-то отдаленно похожи, – мужчина с улыбкой посмотрел на него. – Не внешне, нет.

– Чем тогда?

– Истеричностью… Ранимостью… Хотя Билли был посильнее тебя, пожестче. Впрочем… – Эверард задумался и рассмеялся. – Да-а… жесткий Билли. Забавно… Он скорее хотел казаться сильным, всегда и всем пытался это доказать. Но на самом деле был ранимым, как ребенок. И слабым… по сравнению со мной.

На миг Билли вспомнился особенно ярко, словно живой…

Демьену не нравилось, как Эверард чему-то грустно и тепло улыбается.

– А ты… – тот перевел на него взгляд. – Ты более… тонкий и загадочный. Более… ядовитый.

Взгляд Эверарда стал пронзительным, он притянул его за волосы и страстно поцеловал.

– Моя ненаглядная гадюка, – прошептал он горячо. Демьен закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как изнутри нарастает дрожь и желание.

– Почему?

– По сравнению с тобой Билли был простаком. Но каким обаятельным!..

Демьен пихнул его в грудь. – Хватит! Я уже ненавижу этого парня! Забудь о нем!

Эверард засмеялся. – Ну так заставь меня забыть…

Он подмигнул и, закинув руки за голову, откинулся на подушки, глядя на него хитро и подначивающе.

– Когда ты думаешь о ком-то еще, я схожу с ума от ревности... – извиняющимся тоном пробормотал Демьен, забираясь на него верхом. – Что мне для тебя сделать?..

Эверард наблюдал, как тот искушающе покусывает его губы и тут же отстраняется, чтобы заглянуть в глаза, как подрагивает его изящное тело, как призывно торчит член. Удержать руки за головой и не поддаться искушению приласкать своего Демьена было особенно тяжело.

Да, по сравнению с ним Билли был простым и никогда… Никогда открыто не соблазнял его. Эверарду всегда приходилось завоевывать его заново. Отвоевывать, – так вернее... В те дикие и недолгие дни, которые были им отпущены.

– Ты его тоже доводил?.. – прошептал Демьен, горячо насаживаясь на его член и постанывая в голос. Эверард едва сдержал стон, войдя в его жаркую задницу. Ночи словно и не было, они опять начинали с начала.

– Демьен… – смеяться уже не хотелось, и он просто улыбался, обнимая его за талию, притягивая к себе. – Ты сам, кого хочешь, доведешь!.. Смотри… Франц уже на тебя… матами срывается… во время съемок… А еще одна такая ночь, как эта… И ему придется... из собственного дома сбегать... чтобы выспаться!..

– Кто такая Кэтрин?.. – едва дыша от страсти, но всё еще мучаясь ревностью, спросил Демьен.

– Малыш, – Эверард остановился и укоризненно посмотрел ему в глаза. – Кэтрин – это моя мама.

 

Была середина съемочного дня, когда Эверард приехал на студию.

Рита, даже не спрашивая, кто он, как-то сразу его узнала. Впрочем, вопрос «как» был явно излишним.

У входа толпились люди с сигаретами, по коридорам сновали светотехники. Возникало ощущение, что никто никуда не спешит. Разница с его офисом была разительной.

– Вот… подготовка к съемкам, – Рита неловко открыла перед ним дверь.

Едва зайдя в помещение, Эверард не смог сдержать улыбку.

– Видишь, я говорил тебе, что мне даже задницу пудрят! – выкрикнул Демьен, как только увидел его в дверях. Франц оторвал голову от сценария и радостно улыбнулся.

– Да, зрелище фантастическое, – подмигнув Демьену, Эверард направился к сыну. Утром тот уехал раньше, и у них не было времени поговорить.

– Хочешь посмотреть, как съемки проходят? – Франц усадил его на свое место и включил кофеварку.

– Похоже, я и так уже увидел слишком много, – Эверард посмотрел на Демьена и снова засмеялся. Тот, одетый в одну лишь рубашку, бросал на него искрометные взгляды, стоя голой задницей к гримеру. Да, зрелище прохаживающейся по его ягодицам кисточки было весьма искушающим, Эверард не мог этого отрицать.

– Ужас, как ты здесь работаешь? – обратился он к Францу, и тот понимающе усмехнулся.

– Я хотел забрать Демьена, но вижу, работа только начинается, – краем глаза Эверард заметил, как от его слов изменилось настроение любовника: Демьен весь обратился в нетерпеливое ожидание, будто школьник, которому объявили, что последнего урока может не быть.

– Да, мы сегодня уже отсняли часть… героически, – засмеялся Франц. – Это подготовка к следующей сцене.

– Интересно, что за сцена…

Франц широко улыбнулся. – Могу представить, что ты уже вообразил. На самом деле, достаточно невинная… Оставайся, посмотришь! А если Демьен будет стараться, то мы даже раньше закончим, – добавил он громче, явно для юноши.

 

– Так здорово! Даже не думал, что ты приедешь в середине дня! Спасибо, – в машине Демьен набросился на Эверарда с объятиями, когда два часа спустя они отъехали от киностудии. – Куда поедем?!

– Поедем исполнять твои желания, – Эверард лукаво ему подмигнул и открыл небольшой бар.

– Ходить голым по городу?!! – Демьен не мог сдержать смех и волнение, грудь распирало от радости и счастья. Он подставил бокал под темную пузатенькую бутылку, из которой Эверард налил ему какой-то тягучий зеленый напиток.

– Что это? – Демьен пригубил. – Ого!.. крепкое!

– Не успел предупредить, – усмехнулся Эверард. – Хотя ты уже горазд пить, как я посмотрю… Это эликсир жизни, – он хитро улыбнулся.

– Вот как! Тогда надо выпить побольше… Это ты придумал? – Демьен закинул руку ему на шею, влюблено глядя голубыми глазами.

Эверард засмеялся. Было приятно видеть любовника таким довольным жизнью.

– Нет, малыш, придумал неизвестный средневековый алхимик… Это ликер «Шартрез».

– Я всё равно не запомню… – Демьен посмотрел в сторону водителя. Как удивительно, что они с Эверардом больше не прячутся. Это рождало в нем какое-то новое чувство сродни эксбиционизму. – А вкус приятный… Мне раздеваться?

Он опустошил свой бокал и, передернув плечами, вопросительно посмотрел на любовника. Ликер действительно был крепким, пожалуй, даже крепче водки. От пряного вкуса трав просто захватывало дух.

Эверард захохотал.

– Что, даже до отеля не дотерпишь?

– До отеля? А мы едем в отель? – Демьен растерянно протянул бокал за новой порцией. – А я думал, сейчас напьюсь и буду голым выгуливать по улицам.

– Мне бы хотелось на это посмотреть, – темные глаза Эверарда иронично блеснули. – Но летом. Сейчас это не самая удачная идея: люди закупают подарки к Рождеству, а дети мечтают посидеть у Санты на коленях и загадать желание… И тут ты.

Демьен согнулся от хохота.

– И тут я такой!..

Они выпили.

– А зачем тогда мы едем в отель? – Демьен оседлал его колени. – Ты сказал, что исполнишь мои желания…

– Малыш, ты ничего не напутал? Я не Санта!

Они оба засмеялись. Демьен уткнулся Эверарду в плечо и, ощутив новый прилив головокружения и волнения, приник губами к его шее.

– Ты заставляешь меня мучиться от неизвестности, – прошептал Демьен интимно ему на ухо. – Давай займемся любовью в машине?.. Хочу чего-то необычного!

– В отеле… – Эверард отвлек его от себя и посмотрел в глаза.

– Вот черт, что же ты придумал?! – Демьен пытался вспомнить, какими фантазиями делился накануне.

– Ты хотел секса с двумя партнерами, – Эверард многозначительно приподнял бровь. – Но, судя по твоей реакции на Брэндона и на возможность появления еще кого-то в нашей с тобой постели, ты просто хочешь ощутить два члена в своей попке.

Вспыхнув от услышанного, Демьен обмер. Он, не мигая, смотрел на любовника, чувствуя, как горят щеки, но как в то же время внутри уже шевелится любопытство и возбуждение.

– Не смущайся, ты ведь этого хочешь, – Эверард с усмешкой заправил прядь его волос за ухо.

– Что ты имеешь в виду? – попытался произнести Демьен онемевшими губами, но перед глазами уже стоял ответ: фотография из журнала, что он вчера показывал мужчине, шутки про одно отверстие… Демьен сглотнул. – Ты меня пугаешь.

– Не волнуйся, в конце концов, ты сам загадываешь желания.

 

Демьен знал, что Эверард никогда не причинит ему вред. За годы их отношений и отчаянного секса он научился полностью расслабляться, отдаваясь на волю любовника, и доверять ему не только свое наслаждение, но и всего себя. И всё же было жутковато… Хотя бегущий по коже морозец опасений только придавал остроту ощущениям.

Как и вынужденное ожидание.

Прислонившись плечом к окну, Демьен попивал из бутылки «эликсир жизни» и ждал, когда Эверард закончит особо срочный разговор. В приоткрытую дверь соседней комнаты он видел его силуэт.

Портье доставил в номер ужин, но есть сейчас совсем не хотелось. Демьену не давали покоя две вещи: Кэтрин, о которой Эверард так больше ничего и не рассказал (а верить в то, что Эверарду снится его… мама! у него не получалось), и собственно то, что любовник собирался сегодня с ним сделать.

Мышцы в верхней части спины как-то странно поджались, да и внутри всё испуганно подрагивало. Демьен усмехнулся и покачал головой: Эверард умел вводить его в нужное состояние. Он уже весь трепетал от волнения и предвкушения.

Действительно ли он боялся? Да. И ничего не мог с этим поделать. Но не настолько сильно, чтобы отказаться…

Хотел ли он этого? О да… И чем дольше любовник заставлял его ждать, тем сильнее становилось напряжение внизу живота.

« _Ты просто хочешь ощутить два члена в своей попке…_ »

О господи! Что же Эверард собирался с ним делать?.. Впрочем, Демьен был не настолько неопытным, чтобы совсем не догадываться.

Заметив, что любовник закончил разговор, он заплатил портье чаевые, чувствуя при этом свою значимость, и, закрыв дверь, направился в другую комнату.

Эверард лежал поперек кровати и устало потирал переносицу.

– Какие-то проблемы с работой? – Демьен присел рядом, расстегивая его рубашку и целуя в грудь. – Мне кажется, я вспомнил того итальянского поляка… – он лег на кровать, обнимая любимого одной рукой. – Это тот чувак из детройтской лаборатории, который лежал там весь в язвах, да?

Эверард засмеялся. – Так Бачовски еще никто не называл… Да, припоминаю. Он тогда тебя сильно напугал. Но вчера вы очень мило беседовали в баре.

– Еще бы, он ведь говорит по-итальянски! – Демьен улыбнулся. Эверард лег на бок, рассматривая его.

– Я приехал тогда в Геную за ним…

Демьен понимающе кивнул.

– Хотел переманить его к себе на работу, – рука Эверарда нырнула ему под свитер.

– У тебя это получилось, – Демьен неосознанно изогнулся, удобнее укладываясь и слегка раздвигая ноги, словно предвидя дальнейший маневр любовника.

– У меня всегда всё получается.

– Да уж. Это точно… Он говорил, что специализируется на ядах.

Эверард поморщился. – Это не основная его специализация.

– Эй… Я тоже хочу тебя раздеть, – с деланным недовольством протянул Демьен, видя, как ловко любовник снимает с него одежду. – А что ты имел в виду, когда..?

Эверард улыбнулся, глядя в его горящие нетерпением и опаской глаза, и, подмигнув, достал из кейса фаллоимитатор. Демьен нервно рассмеялся и затих. По толщине игрушка была не меньше члена любовника, и намного длиннее. Он задумчиво потрогал ее.

– Только скажи, и ничего не будет… – Эверард прикоснулся фаллоимитатором к его носу. Демьен ухватил головку губами, хитро глядя Эверарду в глаза.

– Страшновато… Но я действительно хочу попробовать…

Упираясь головой в сложенные руки, Демьен стоял на коленях. Все мышцы его тела были напряжены, по спине пробегала дрожь, губы подрагивали, дыхание стало поверхностным, но растянутый анус поддавался легко под ласкающими движениями влажных от смазки пальцев. Демьен взглянул на свой напряженный член и закрыл глаза…

Эверард ласкал взглядом очертания его хрупкого тела, видя, как Демьен нервно дрожит от ожидания и в то же время прогибается, еле слышно постанывая, от движений его пальцев внутри.

– Хочешь, я напугаю тебя? – почувствовав, как Демьен еще сильнее напрягся, Эверард успокаивающе провел влажной рукой по его промежности, лаская член и яички. – Я этот трюк еще ни с кем не проделывал.

– Значит, я единственный сумасшедший, который на это согласился? – проговорил Демьен и тут же застонал, почувствовав проникновение его члена.

– Нет… просто ни с кем раньше… в голову не приходило…

Не зная, что ответить, Демьен приподнялся на руках, подаваясь назад. Дыхание захватывало от резких толчков. К его удивлению, Эверард просто вошел в него. Знакомые сладостные движения…

Когда Демьен расслабился и полностью отдался на волю ощущениям, решив, что любовник передумал, тот вышел и засунул в него влажный фаллоимитатор. Демьен не чувствовал особой разницы в размере, но по ощущениям член Эверарда был намного лучше… намного.

С каждым толчком дилдо входил всё глубже, и Демьен вскрикивал, комкая простынь.

Когда, поиграв с ним так, любовник извлек игрушку, Демьену вдруг стало по-настоящему страшно, не спасало уже и желание. Он притаился, боясь представить, что ждет его дальше.

– Я хочу видеть твое лицо. Перевернись, – властный голос Эверарда прошелся по коже. Тело не слушалось, словно чужое. Мужчина помог ему лечь на спину.

Демьен облизнул губы, глядя в черные – о, как он хорошо уже знал этот взгляд! – глаза любовника и на блестящую от смазки игрушку, которую тот сжимал в руке.

Эверард подмигнул, пытаясь успокоить, но на фоне огромных, затягивающих, словно бездна, глаз, это выглядело как-то неубедительно. Сердце выпрыгивало из груди, и Демьен был готов поклясться, что не только у него.

«Ты сам напросился…» – крутилось у него в голове. Он закрыл глаза и почувствовал, как Эверард вновь ввел в него дилдо и поверх пытается вставить свой член.

Плоть не поддавалась. Тяжело дыша, Демьен старался расслабиться, но вместо этого только сжимался: игрушка терлась о простату, и все происходящее все сильнее и сильнее сводило его с ума.

– Сладкий мой… расслабься… – горячо прошептал Эверард. Демьен застонал.

Он пытался, но возбуждение зашкаливало (несмотря на боль, которую тот причинял ему, пытаясь войти), и мышцы сжимались независимо от разума.

Наконец сфинктер поддался, и член влетел поверх фаллоимитатора сразу наполовину. Демьен заорал в голос, оглушенный болью, и, не помня себя, попытался оттолкнуть Эверарда. Неосознанно. Не до конца понимая, что делает. Кажется, он матерился, умолял вытащить, просто кричал. Но Эверард, схватив его за бедра мертвой хваткой, толкался внутрь, словно последний раз в жизни…

Впившись до крови в его плечи, Демьен чувствовал, как оба члена, будто слившись в один, всё глубже и глубже проходят в него. Это было невообразимо! Слишком пугающе, слишком остро, просто слишком… Он кричал и кричал. С каждым разом всё больше от страсти и удовольствия.

А потом боль прошла... И вместе с порывистыми движениями Эверарда на него стали накатывать гигантские волны наслаждения. Цунами! Такие огромные, что он кричал от ужаса и восторга, чувствуя, что каждая из них грозит погрести его с головой и стать действительно последней.

Демьен боялся открыть глаза, слыша только дыхание Эверарда и собственные надсадные вопли. И когда тот обхватил ладонью его окаменевший член, ритмично лаская, приник ко рту губами, Демьен пришел в исступление. Из самой глубины родилась огромная волна… и он отключился.

Тяжело дыша, Эверард еще какое-то время лежал с закрытыми глазами, упираясь лбом в мокрый висок Демьена. Всё тело дрожало, словно и не было разрядки. Давно его так не переклинивало, очень давно… В какой-то момент ему казалось, что он не сможет остановиться. И ведь действительно не смог.

Эверард посмотрел на Демьена. Его лицо было влажным от пота и насквозь бледным. Дежавю...

Он бы мог смотреть так и смотреть на него бесконечно. Не слышно было даже слабого дыхания, и Демьен казался мертвым, раздавленным его страстью...

Позволив себе так думать и испытывая при этом странное облегчение, но и бесконечное отчаяние, Эверард приник к его приоткрытым губам.

Демьен открыл глаза. Эверард всё еще был в нем. И не только он.

– Боже!.. – выдохнул Демьен. – Это было… что-то!

– Тебе понравилось? – Эверард медленно вышел из растянутого ануса, а потом вытащил дилдо, глядя, как из раскрытой дырочки вытекает сперма и любрикант.

– Ты не поверишь… но это было офигенно! – Демьен закинул руки за голову. Его глаза лучились лазурью.

– Почему ты..? Что с тобой? – он дал любовнику вытереть себя полотенцем и притянул к себе.

Тело Эверарда было напряженным, словно готовое к броску, а поцелуи поражали жаром и страстью, словно они и не занимались любовью только что.

– Что с тобой?.. – прошептал Демьен, приникая к нему.

– Всё хорошо… – Эверард закрыл глаза, уткнувшись лбом ему в щеку. – Всё хорошо...

Но у Демьена не было ощущения, что всё в порядке. Во взгляде Эверарда была всё та же тьма... Демьен прижимал его голову к себе, поглаживал, ласкал, зарывался пальцами во влажные волосы и трепетал… Трепетал от сумасшедшего, невообразимого ощущения:

– Боже, – выдохнул он, жмуря глаза. – Ты только мой…

 


	46. Chapter 46

### 12

 

– Забыл спросить, как будет называться ваш фильм, – раздался из темноты голос Эверарда.

Франц вздрогнул и удивленно обернулся. – Ты где?

– Я здесь.

Подойдя ближе, Франц различил фигуру отца на диване.

– Я думал, вы с Демьеном еще не вернулись...

– Он уже у себя.

– А ты почему не с ним?.. – Франц присел с краю, пытаясь рассмотреть Эверарда и выражение его лица.

– Пусть поспит… Со мной ему не выспаться.

Франц понимающе засмеялся. Эверард улыбнулся в ответ.

– Иногда он просто не дает себе спать. Лежит, уставившись на меня, или начинает рыскать вокруг в поисках компромата.

Франц захохотал. – Демьен бесподобен!.. Можно? – потянувшись, он лег рядом. – Поваляюсь немного с тобой… Спишь в одежде?

Франц положил руку ему на грудь. Эверард сдержанно усмехнулся и, взяв ее, поиграл пальцами. Франц всегда был любителем прикорнуть рядом, впрочем, как и Жаклин. В детстве они могли найти его и в лаборатории, и на чердаке, и в кабинете...

– Улетаю рано утром. Решил особо не устраиваться… – Эверард приложил ладонь к руке сына – сквозь сумрак было видно, что очертания полностью совпадают, но была всё же какая-то неуловимая разница.

– Ну а ты почему не спишь?

– А я еще и не ложился. Мы с Линдой и Джеки играем в карты, пьем и делимся пикантными воспоминаниями.

– Неплохо, – улыбнулся Эверард.

– Да, спустился за спиртным и наткнулся на тебя… Я провожу утром. Во сколько самолет?

– Спайк прилетит в аэропорт в шесть… Так что насчет названия фильма? – Эверард подложил руку сыну под голову.

– Это тоже будет сюрпризом… – едва слышно пробормотал Франц, то ли уже засыпая, то ли о чем-то думая.

Эверард молча рассматривал застывшие в темноте предметы интерьера, часть лестницы, тускло мерцающие зеркала. Он только сейчас вдруг понял, что появление сына внесло гармонию в мысли и чувства, само освещение зала стало мягче, а тьма – приятнее. Франц зашевелился под боком и прижался теснее, протискивая руку под его поясницей и обнимая за талию обеими руками. Эверард засмеялся.

– Тебя ждут твои дамы.

– Они и без меня неплохо справляются, – Франц весело хохотнул и замолчал. – Спать с тобой рядом так спокойно и комфортно!.. Не понимаю я Демьена.

 

Они приехали в аэропорт рано утром. Франц, зевая, стоял у машины, пил кофе и ждал Эверарда.

В этот час небо на востоке еще было темным с тонким серпиком стареющей луны в окружении звезд. Одна из них была особенно яркой.

– Утренняя звезда… – прошептал он тихо, и с губ сорвалось облачко пара. Стаканчик грел руки через перчатки. Аэропорт мерцал огнями. Спецмашины убирали иней со взлетного полотна. Зима…

Франц поежился и поправил шарф. Спать хотелось неимоверно – они с Линдой и Жаклин легли всего пару часов назад – но раннее утро, свежий воздух, морозец и аромат кофе наполняли его томным восторгом.

Он открыл машину и включил музыку.

– Спайк прилетел, – послышался сзади голос Эверарда. – Можно отправляться.

Франц обернулся на голос отца, но тот уже шел через взлетное поле обратно к своему личному самолету. Франц взял оставшийся чемодан и, попивая кофе, не спеша направился за ним следом.

Спайк, пилот частного лайнера, ждал у трапа. Франц передал ему чемодан и, пока тот заносил его в салон, обнялся с отцом.

– Я буду скучать, – улыбаясь, прошептал он.

– Ты знаешь, для тебя я всегда на связи, – взяв его лицо в ладони, Эверард посмотрел ему в глаза и тепло улыбнулся. – Передавай мои приветы Джеки и Линде.

– Ты хоть с Демьеном попрощался?

– За нас не переживай. Я позвоню ему чуть позже. Хватит и того, что ты тащился сюда в такую рань.

В последний момент прощания Франц внезапно ощутил тянущее чувство в груди. Захотелось удержать отца за руку и еще немного постоять рядом. Какое прекрасное утро, какой упоительный момент.

За спиной Эверарда прошел Спайк.

– Можно лететь, мистер Линт.

– Ну всё. Пора, – Эверард быстро прижал Франца к себе и, похлопав по плечу, скрылся в салоне. Франц помахал рукой.

– Береги босса, – улыбнулся он пилоту и пошел обратно к машине.

– Я самый лучший пилот! – крикнул Спайк ему в спину. – Полетаешь со мной – узнаешь!

 

Последний день января. Последний день съемок.

Франц внимательно смотрел на монитор, следя за картинкой с камер. Пот на узкой спине Демьена, не искусственный – настоящий, накрученные черные волосы ниже лопаток, плотно обтягивающие ягодицы штаны французского дворянина. Больше не было проблем с вживанием в роль, Демьен надевал ее и снимал, как одежду, как грим.

– Он стал гораздо раскованнее, ты заметил? – прошептала Линда за его спиной. Франц лукаво обернулся. Жена смотрела прямо в зал.

– Ты читаешь мои мысли, – едва слышно ответил он.

– Похоже, съемки придали ему веру в свои силы.

– Думаю, дело не только в этом…

Последний съемочный день, последняя сцена. Судя по всему, Демьен помнил об этом и откровенно фальшивил. Дублей было больше, чем в первые дни.

– Стоп!.. – Франц поднялся с режиссерского кресла и вышел на съемочную площадку.

Демьен с вызовом скрестил руки на обнаженной груди и закатил глаза.

– Ты сачкуешь и сам знаешь об этом! Демьен, – Франц положил руки ему на плечи и нагнул голову, пытаясь поймать его взгляд. – Я понимаю, что ты устал. Мы все устали… Эта сцена не будет заключительной в фильме, хотя мы и снимаем ее последней, но всё же постарайся собраться и отработать, как надо!

Он улыбнулся и, похлопав Демьена по плечу, ушел на свое место.

– Я знаю, что нужно делать, – сказал он жене и, пока актерам поправляли грим, позвонил ассистенту.

– Приготовились!.. Камера, мотор, начали!

Из динамиков зазвучала музыка. Демьен обескуражено переглянулся с партнером по фильму, но потом понял, чего добивался Франц. Сумасшедшие скрипки пробрались под кожу и сделали свое дело. Напряжение последних дней прорвалось наружу. Он забыл себя. Это был финал… Упоительный, со сладостным самоотречением и растворением в роли без остатка.

– Стоп! Снято, всем спасибо!.. – прозвучал голос Франца, и Демьен с удивлением обнаружил себя среди аплодирующих людей. Музыка сменилась хлопками вылетающих из шампанского пробок. Павильон наполнил возбужденный гомон. Поздравления, шутки. Неужели это и правда конец? Демьен улыбался, чувствуя, как на глаза наворачиваются слезы. Вокруг ходили коллеги, гримеры, ассистенты, кто-то хлопал его по плечу, кто-то жал руку.

Ощутив брызги шампанского на спине, Демьен засмеялся и, обернувшись, обнаружил Франца.

– Счастлив, что съемки закончились? – тот накинул ему на плечи махровый халат и протянул полотенце.

– Еще бы! – Демьен промокнул лицо. – Я теперь смогу вернуться в Нью-Йорк… к Эверарду. Смогу ведь?

– М-м-м… да, конечно, – Франц налил ему шампанского в бокал. – Передай ему вот это… – он неожиданно обнял его и, прижав к себе, потерся о его нос кончиком своего, а потом нежно, едва ощутимо, поцеловал в губы.

– Ты и сам ему это передашь… – опустив глаза, Демьен поспешно приник губами к бокалу, не до конца понимая, что за чувство им сейчас владеет: смущение или ревность?

– Работа над фильмом еще не закончена, – Франц убрал волосы с лица. – Впереди монтаж, цветовое оформление, дублирование, саундтрек… Надеюсь, ты вернешься, чтобы озвучить своих героев?

– Конечно! – Демьен не мог скрыть оживления: Франц отпускал его на время! И вместо того, чтобы изнывать здесь, он уедет к любовнику!

– Лучшая новость за последние дни! – Демьен порывисто обнял его и поцеловал в губы.

Франц засмеялся. – У меня еще есть подарок для тебя… в честь завершения съемочного периода.

Он отошел к своему столу и вернулся с плоским свертком.

– Вот. Я когда-то тебе обещал.

– Как неожиданно… Спасибо, – Демьен взял сверток и, на секунду замявшись, начал разворачивать.

– Нет-нет! Посмотришь у себя, – смеясь, прервал его Франц. – А еще лучше в Нью-Йорке.

 

Жаклин сидела внизу на диване, кудрявые волосы небрежно сколоты на затылке, несколько прядей выбилось на лицо и шею. Красивая, грустная, загадочная, в окружении чемоданов, своих и Демьена.

Линда наблюдала за ней с лестницы, пытаясь понять, в чем причина ее грусти, и откровенно любуясь. Вздымающаяся грудь под черной кофточкой вызывала воспоминания о ее тепле и мягкой упругости. Хотелось вновь привлечь Жаклин к себе, заглянуть в глубину черных глаз, успокаивающе провести рукой по лицу… Щека Жаклин у ее щеки, грудь Жаклин напротив ее груди, запах жасмина. Похожая на брата, с той же мечтательной таинственностью, но более плотская. Из плоти и крови. Другая девушка. То ли соперница, то ли сестра. Такая любимая и дорогая...

Губы Джеки дернулись и приоткрылись, словно не решаясь что-то прошептать. На шее едва заметно пульсировала жилка.

Порыв ветра ударил в окно. Джеки отвлеклась от своих мыслей, подняла голову. Казалось, вот-вот заметит ее на лестнице, почувствует долгий взгляд. Но нет…

Белое пальто на коленях, как верный питомец. Джеки даже ткань перебирала пальцами, словно шерсть. Редко можно было увидеть ее, настолько погруженной в себя. Линде даже казалось, что Жаклин сейчас не больше шестнадцати, куда делась чувственная игривость и уверенность в себе.

Загадка… Другая женщина. Другая тайна перекликалась с ее собственными глубинами, отзывалась рокотом моря, вызывала шторм в ее волнах. Воспоминание о потерянном единстве, тоска раковины по океану…

Желание еще полюбоваться Жаклин и стремление прервать ее грустные переживания боролись между собой.

Линда спустилась, подошла к ней и, подняв за руку, привлекла к себе. Жаклин была немного выше, еще и каблуки. Но ее голова так просто и естественно опустилась на ее плечо.

– Демьен взрослый мальчик, – произнесла Линда. Всё было, как она и представляла, даже запах жасмина – Жаклин не изменяла привычкам. – Тебе совсем не обязательно уезжать… Оставайся.

 

Вечерние сумерки скользили по стеклу.

...Глаза у черно-белой фотографии были темными, пронзительными. Взгляд – тяжелым, притягивающим. Невозможно было оторваться или сморгнуть. Знакомый взгляд черных глаз на бледном лице и всё же немного иной: без обычной усмешки, еще более беспощадный и всё же пленительный. Этим взглядом можно было упиваться, как вином. Чем дольше Демьен смотрел, тем больше разных оттенков этих глаз находил, то интерес, то решимость, то загадка, то ирония. Но губы были серьезными. А волосы короткими.

Демьен провел рукой по своей гриве, ощущая мимолетное желание постричься.

На фотографии руки Эверарда находились в карманах кожаной куртки, длинные ноги – в узких штанах и тяжелых ботинках с металлическими пряжками. Хромированные детали мотоцикла блестели. По улицам эти бензиновые монстры уже давно не ездили, разве что в удаленных уголках.

Эверард… В возрасте двадцати лет.

Демьен повесил фотографию в спальне над своей кроватью и смотрел на нее уже не первый день.

Франц угадал – это был лучший подарок. Он бы все стены завешал снимками Эверарда. Вот чего он по-настоящему хотел: натыкаться на его изображения по всей квартире, и в ванной, и на кухне, и в спальне, и в прихожей, пить кофе и смотреть на Эверарда, ложиться спать и вновь смотреть на его портрет. Если невозможно видеть любовника двадцать четыре часа в сутки, то почему не любоваться хотя бы его снимками?! Но Эверард на это не пойдет… Едва ли его можно уговорить на фотосессию.

Демьен вздохнул и, еще раз поймав полюбившееся изображение на сетчатку глаз, как зайчик от солнца, поднялся с кровати и пошел одеваться. Сегодня он договорился встретиться с друзьями в кафе.

 

Это был удивительно солнечный для февраля день. Косые лучи предзакатного солнца освещали лицо Сандры, от чего ее глаза сияли, а короткие светлые волосы отливали платиной. Она сидела напротив и смотрела на него, и смотрела… Моментами Демьену становилось не по себе. Ее глаза лучились счастьем, а чего только стоили эти многозначительные молчаливые паузы…

– Что-то Девин запаздывает, – он подлил ей земляничный чай.

– Спасибо! – Сандра показала рукой, что ей хватит.

Пока она сосредоточено дула в чашку, а потом ковыряла ложечкой шоколадное пирожное, Демьен мог спокойно на нее смотреть.

Недавно ей исполнилось восемнадцать – в то время как ему до этой даты было еще полгода – выходит, она была старше и его, и Девина. Он даже не заметил, как «свой парень» Сандра превратился в очаровательную девушку. Впрочем, она была всё такой же худенькой, угловатой, и у нее всё так же не было груди. Демьен постарался сдержать улыбку и опустил глаза.

– Чего ты смеешься?

– Всё в порядке. Вспомнил просто…

– Когда ты улыбаешься, у тебя на левой щеке ямочка, – произнесла она мечтательно. – А еще у тебя очень красивые голубые глаза…

Демьен поднял на нее взгляд. Казалось, лицо Сандры излучает свет.

– Ты меня смущаешь… – произнес он, снизив голос, и пристально глядя ей в глаза. На самом деле, смущения он сейчас совсем не чувствовал, и ему было забавно копировать интонации и взгляд своего Эверарда, наблюдая за ее реакцией. Он не был уверен, что получалось хорошо, но на Сандру это действовало самым недвусмысленным образом. Она смущенно смеялась, запивая кусочек пирожного чаем.

– Вкусно? – он взял ложечку и принялся за лежащее на тарелке лакомство.

– Ага. Особенно мне нравится эта мараскиновая вишенка без косточки, – Сандра, хихикая, стянула вишню с его пирожного.

– Что-то мне подсказывает, что Девин сегодня не появится… – Демьен проводил взглядом ее руку, а потом неожиданно привстал и поцеловал Сандру над столом. Девушка смутилась, но тут же подняла на него улыбающиеся лукавые глаза.

Всё было легко и весело, даже самые безнадежные шутки казались остроумными, а флирт ни к чему не обязывал.

– Поехали ко мне, – предложил Демьен, когда им принесли счет.

 

Ему казалось, будет странно везти девушку к себе, чтобы заняться с ней любовью. Но всё было просто и забавно, в такси они смеялись, вспоминая три зимних дня в Калифорнии.

Он думал, что почувствует вину перед Девином, с которым Сандра давно встречалась, и который души в ней не чаял. Но, в конце концов, ребята и сами не раз предлагали ему остаться и быть с ними…

Когда они приехали, он ощутил подспудное удивление: в его квартире девушка! Конечно, Сандра была тут и раньше, много раз он оставлял им с Девином ключи. Но сам-то он ни разу с нею не был! Вот в этом, пожалуй, и заключался элемент новизны.

Демьен старался не думать о своих чувствах к ней (она всё же была ему симпатична! особенно сегодня) и уж тем более не думать об Эверарде. О-о-о… Эверард. По груди, словно полоснуло ножом, а в паху занялся пожар.

Демьен стоял в ванной, опираясь руками о раковину, и пристально смотрел в глаза своему отражению.

Главное, не думай! Развлекись с Сандрой, она давно этого хочет. Простой, ненапряжный секс, ни к чему не обязывающий, без лишних эмоций, которых и так слишком много.

Сандра ходила по квартире, с интересом осматриваясь, словно была тут в первый раз. Когда Демьен зашел в комнату, она как раз стояла напротив его кровати и смотрела на фотографию Эверарда.

«Проклятье! – подумал он. – Надо было снять ее, когда уходил…»

Почему-то ему не нравилось, что она так долго рассматривает этот снимок. Он подошел к ней сзади и зарылся пальцами в пушистую короткую стрижку.

– Прости, что оставил тебя скучать.

Ее волосы были неожиданно мягкими и пахли шампунем. Сандра засмеялась и легла спиной ему на грудь. Демьену казалось, что она еще тоньше и невесомее его. Он поцеловал ее шею и верх спины, ощущая нежный запах кожи.

– Это твой опекун, да? – невзначай произнесла она. Демьен нахмурился.

– Может, выпьем? – он развернул ее к себе и поцеловал. Глаза Сандры сияли.

– Не надо… я и так пьяная.

Демьен засмеялся и толкнул ее на кровать.

– Может, ты хочешь продолжить экскурсию по моим апартаментам? – спросил он, уже лежа рядом, целуя и пытаясь проникнуть рукой ей под свитер. Демьен чувствовал, что ему не хватает опыта с девушками, но, впрочем, какая разница?! Он провел рукой между ее ног, лаская поверх джинсов.

Они возились и хихикали, не спеша раздеваться. Демьен не был уверен, стоит ли это делать, пока он еще не совсем возбужден. Хотелось предстать перед Сандрой в лучшем виде…

Когда она стянула свитер, ему захотелось сострить, что грудь у нее почти такая же плоская, как у него, но это могло ее задеть.

В этот момент Демьен скорее почувствовал, чем услышал, что кто-то открывает входную дверь. Сердце взбудоражено прибавило ритм: кроме него ключи от этой квартиры были только у одного человека.

– Подожди меня здесь! – он сорвался с кровати и выбежал в коридор.

Точно! Он не ошибся! Эверард в длинном кожаном плаще, перчатках, с распущенными волосами стоял недалеко от двери и рассматривал какой-то конверт.

– О, так ты дома, – произнес он, заметив его.

Демьен оглянулся на дверь спальни и кинулся к нему в объятия.

– Я не знал, что ты придешь сегодня!.. – прошептал он, утыкаясь ему лицом в вырез плаща.

– Забыл тут у тебя кое-что, – Эверард отложил конверт и зарылся рукой ему в волосы. Демьен прикрыл глаза. От прикосновения пальцев в перчатках по коже ползли мурашки.

Неожиданно Эверард отпустил его, и в следующий момент Демьен понял, почему.

– Здравствуйте! – послышался за спиной голос Сандры.

Эверард засмеялся. – Прости, я не знал, – прошептал он Демьену и похлопал его по плечу. – Здравствуй, Сандра. Как ты похорошела!

Она засмеялась и смущенно переплела руки за спиной. Демьен видел, как горят ее глаза, и страдал… Он понимал, что любовник не демонстрирует их отношения, чтобы не уронить его в глазах девушки. Но почему-то именно сейчас так хотелось повиснуть на нем и показать, что это его Эверард!

– Как твои успехи в театральном? Много Демьену вас догонять? – продолжал тот вежливый разговор.

– Ну… да, – она пожала плечами и вновь засмеялась.

Демьен судорожно вздохнул и взял любовника за запястье.

– Не переживай, сейчас я оставлю вас наедине.

Демьен сглотнул, с трудом сдерживая бурлившие внутри чувства. Ему совсем не хотелось, чтобы Эверард уходил.

– Сандра, подожди меня в комнате, я сейчас приду… – попросил он.

– Всего хорошего, – попрощалась она с Эверардом и, присев в импровизированном реверансе, бросила тому еще один, как показалось Демьену, огненный взгляд.

– Ты уже уходишь? – выдохнул он, как только Сандра скрылась в комнате.

– А ты хочешь, чтобы я остался? – засмеялся Эверард.

– Да, оставайся… Хочешь, я выгоню ее?

– С ума сошел? Не дури… – Эверард ласково провел тыльной стороной ладони по его щеке. – Меня ты можешь увидеть в любой момент. Иди, развлекайся.

– Нет… – Демьен мучительно застонал и приник к нему. – Я хочу тебя, прямо сейчас… уже… Чувствуешь?

Он потянулся к его губам. Глаза Эверарда стали темными. Он порывисто прижал его к себе, целуя страстно и украдкой. Демьен рухнул на стену, сердце молотило в груди, тело дрожало, глаза любовника затягивали...

Бедра уже выгибались навстречу Эверарду, в тазу горело пламя, от самой поясницы и до головки напряженного члена. Ничего не имело значения.

– Не забудь, – опаляя дыханием, прошептал Эверард на ухо и что-то засунул в задний карман его джинсов. Демьен понял, что это, только когда извлек на свет пачку презервативов.

– О не-е-ет… ты всё-таки уходишь, – захныкал он.

– Да, малыш, – Эверард в последний раз чувственно скользнул губами по его щеке и подбородку.

– Ну не уходи! – Демьен схватил его за обе руки и прижался к груди, игриво заглядывая в глаза.

Эверард улыбнулся. – Ты очень красивый, Демьен… и очень соблазнительный. И да, я хочу тебя. Если бы ты был таким при первой нашей встрече, то, пожалуй, я изнасиловал бы тебя прямо на изумленных глазах Фернандо и Марго.

Демьен фыркнул со смеху.

– Но тебя ждет девушка, поэтому иди к ней...

 

Вернувшись в комнату, Демьен расстроенно сел на край кровати, теребя пачку презервативов и не обращая на Сандру никакого внимания.

– Это он тебе дал? – она присела на столик у зеркала. – Прикольный у тебя опекун, мне бы такого…

Демьен устало лег на спину и закрыл глаза руками.

– А сколько ему лет? Он такой классный! – продолжала щебетать Сандра, Демьену вдруг захотелось кинуть в нее чем-нибудь тяжелым.

– Сандра, он тебе нравится?

– М-м-м… да, пожалуй… Но такой, как он, наверное, всем нравится.

– Там в комнате есть бар, притащи чего-нибудь…

– Хм… ладно.

Они выпили. Демьен уже не чувствовал в себе никакого желания, не появилось оно, и когда они разделись. У Сандры было хрупкое тело и светлый пушок между ног, но его это совсем не волновало.

– Ты бреешь лобок? – спросила она, глядя на него удивленно и смущенно.

– Да, моему любовнику так больше нравится… – он демонстративно раздвинул ноги и медленно закинул руку за голову. Сердце стучало в горьком отчаянии, слова, которые он хотел сказать друзьям так давно, отравляли кровь злой радостью.

– Л… любовнику? – ее лицо загорелось от стыда и непонимания. – О чем ты?..

– Мой опекун, – Демьену стало смешно от того, как она смотрела ему между ног, смущалась, но не могла отвести глаз. Сейчас ему было наплевать, что нет эрекции.

– Давно?.. – казалось, мозг Сандры работает на пределах возможностей, но она всё равно не может ничего понять.

– Всегда, – протянул Демьен, чувствуя, как от одного этого слова в груди разливается блаженство.

– Боже мой, Демьен… – ее брови напряженно поползли вверх. – Он принуждал тебя?! Надо же что-то делать! Есть же специальные службы!

Она не хотела верить, она искала удобные оправдания.

– Сандра, я люблю его! Мы любовники уже давно! Я люблю его, понимаешь? – голос Демьена звучал зло и жестоко. – И он любит меня! И меня одного! Поэтому можешь не строить на него планы…

– Боже!.. – Сандра прикрыла лицо руками и, покачиваясь, издала какой-то непонятный звук, а потом, словно опомнившись, неловко прикрыла грудь и вскочила с кровати.

– Я не имела в виду ничего такого!.. – заплакала она, одеваясь.

– Сандра, не надо… – нахмурился Демьен. – Я всё видел.

– Я любила тебя!!! – закричала она вдруг пронзительно. – А ты!.. Боже, какой же ты подонок!

Сандра замерла, бросив на него последний, полный боли взгляд, и выбежала.

Входная дверь хлопнула. Еще минуту он сидел с закрытыми глазами во внезапной и оглушающей тишине. На душе было отвратительно…

Проклятье! Проклятье! Проклятье!

Хотелось застрелиться или выброситься из окна.

Он медленно поднялся и натянул штаны, избегая смотреть в зеркало. Ему даже Эверарду звонить не хотелось, так он сам себе был сейчас отвратителен.

Когда Демьен медленно брел по коридору, чтобы запереть за Сандрой, в дверь неожиданно позвонили.

– Черт, наверное, забыла что-то… – он открыл и от удивления отпрянул: в дверном проеме стоял разъяренный Девин. Таким он его еще ни разу не видел.

– Какая же ты сволочь! – процедил тот сквозь зубы и ударил кулаком ему в лицо. Перед глазами промелькнула молния. Демьен застонал от чудовищной боли и, схватившись за глаз, повалился на колени, ничего не понимая, только чувствуя сильную боль в черепе.

«Вот гад! Под окном, что ли, стоял?!» – пронеслось в голове, но от Девина уже и след простыл. Держась за лицо, Демьен кинулся в ванную, под холодную воду.

 

– Привет… – начал он и не смог сдержать слез. – Ты можешь приехать?..

– Что случилось? – голос Эверарда стал напряженным и серьезным.

– Приезжай… пожалуйста… – слезы катились по лицу, Демьен зажал рот пакетиком со льдом, который еще недавно держал у пульсирующего болью глаза. – Я тебе тут всё расскажу...

Очень скоро Эверард был у него дома. Демьен бросился к нему, плача и прижимаясь к груди правой щекой – левая болела.

– Тише, успокойся. Что случилось? Сандра уже ушла? – Эверард приподнял его лицо и присвистнул. – Ничего себе. Боевая девушка… Правильно, что лед сразу приложил.

Он снял плащ и разулся.

– Что ты с ней такое сделал? – судя по голосу, Эверарда это немало веселило.

– Не смейся, – Демьен вытер слезы. С появлением любовника стало заметно веселее, но на душе всё так же скребли кошки.

– Я просто ожидал, что всё будет куда ужаснее, – Эверард достал мобильный. – Алло. Такехико, запускай всё без меня, как планировали… Да, живой, – Эверард взглянул на любовника и засмеялся. – Потом приезжай к Демьену и захвати мой волшебный чемоданчик… Ну рассказывай, – закончив разговор, обратился он к нему.

– У нас с ней ничего не было… – прошептал Демьен уже в комнате, сидя на стуле. Любовник довольно профессионально ощупывал его лицо, хотелось замереть под движениями пальцев и ни о чем не думать, если бы только это было возможно. – Это мне Девин… врезал.

– Из-за Сандры?

– Да…

– А чего плачешь? Ну, получил в глаз из-за женщины – с кем не бывает! – произнес Эверард.

– Мне скоро на съемки возвращаться, – слезы текли и текли по лицу.

– Съемки закончились, а озвучить фильм ты и с фингалом сможешь. Да тебе и не привыкать, – усмехнулся Эверард. – Помнишь, как ты чуть мой офис не спалил? Тогда синяки волновали тебя намного меньше...

– Я не из-за фингала… Хотя из-за него тоже. Я ее обидел, – произнес Демьен тихо. Эверард внимательно посмотрел ему в глаза.

– Это всё из-за тебя!.. – так же тихо и с улыбкой добавил Демьен.

– Конечно, других в своих бедах винить намного удобнее, чем попытаться работать над собой, – засмеялся Эверард, и в этот момент зазвонил его мобильный.

– Я на месте, – произнес голос в трубке, и Эверард пошел к двери. Демьен вышел следом.

Такехико, как всегда собранный и опрятный, словно отутюженный студент-отличник, передал мужчине небольшой матовый кейс и сумку с ноутбуком.

– Босс, я взял на себя смелость захватить немного еды, – негромко сказал он Эверарду и перевел взгляд на Демьена.

– Привет, – тот быстро поднял руку.

– Здравствуй, – Такехико опустил глаза и слегка поклонился. Демьену показалось, что тот заметил темное пятно под его глазом и сдержал улыбку. Впрочем, прочитать это по почти непроницаемому лицу было сложно.

– Молодец, – ответил ему Эверард и тоже посмотрел на Демьена. – Ты голоден?

Демьен пожал плечами.

– Такехико, приготовь ему быстро чего-нибудь, мне надо закончить переговоры, – они с секретарем понимающе переглянулись. – Демьен, а ты посиди пока с Такехико, – велел Эверард, когда он пошел было за ним следом в комнату.

– Ладно. Какие-то секреты всё время… – Демьен изменил курс и направился на кухню. Там он смирно сел за стол и стал наблюдать за японцем, который, к слову, довольно неплохо управлялся с ножами.

– Сильно заметно? – спросил Демьен, чтобы хоть как-то начать разговор. И хотя он немного недолюбливал секретаря любовника, сам не до конца понимая почему, но сегодня решил быть с ним более приветливым. Не из-за ножей, нет. Просто свою порцию неприятностей он на сегодня уже получил.

– Пока нет, но завтра будет хуже, – спокойно ответил Такехико, высыпая что-то мелко-порубленное на сковородку. Перед началом готовки он снял пиджак и подкатил рукава рубашки, и Демьен вдруг заметил, какие тонкие и всё же жилистые у него руки.

Разговаривая с ним, японец отводил глаза. Было ли это признаком не самых лучших чувств или свидетельствовало о соблюдении некой субординации, Демьен не знал. Интересно, как Такехико вообще воспринимает его.

Демьен рассматривал его с затаенным интересом. Среднего роста, подтянутый, даже хрупкий, и какой-то… то ли немного зажатый, то ли всегда напряженный, с идеально прямой спиной.

– А пистолет у тебя есть? – Демьен скользнул взглядом по небольшой кобуре.

– Есть, – Такехико развернулся, ставя на стол тарелку с жареными овощами, и Демьен уловил взгляд его необычных узких глаз из-под ниспадающей челки. – Но тебе я его не дам.

– Боишься, что застрелюсь?! – Демьен не смог сдержать нервный смех. – Хоть покажи!

Кобаяси вздохнул и, вытащив пистолет из кобуры, тут же засунул его обратно.

– Такой маленький, – прокомментировал Демьен и не смог сдержать смех, утыкаясь в тарелку.

– Не переживай, стреляет хорошо, – Такехико впервые за вечер улыбнулся. Демьен с завистью подумал, что этот человек постоянно находится рядом с Эверардом. По крайней мере  на работе.

«Надо было мне другую профессию выбирать» – подумал он.

В этот момент на кухню зашел сам Эверард. Японец сразу встал и поставил на стол второй набор приборов.

– Спасибо, Такехико, я не голоден, – Эверард присел и закинул ногу на ногу.

– Прошу вас, босс, – вытянув руки по швам, Такехико церемонно поклонился. – Попробуйте мою стряпню.

«Ого! Как у них всё…» – от удивления у Демьена глаза полезли на лоб.

– Хорошо, Такехико, уговорил, – Эверард улыбнулся. – При условии, что ты тоже поешь.

Такехико засиял и снова поклонился, еще ниже. Демьен пригорюнился. Эверард заметил это и усмехнулся.

– Не делай такое лицо, – произнес он. – Ты еще не рассказал, за что огреб сегодня по морде.

Демьен засмеялся, но когда заметил, что Такехико тоже смеется, сник.

– Потом расскажу, – ответил он и углубился в свою тарелку.

 

После еды Демьену пришлось ждать, пока Эверард давал секретарю инструкции за закрытыми дверями. Но потом японец наконец уехал.

– А с тобой такое было? – Демьен смирно лежал на обеденном столе, застеленном чистой простыней, пока Эверард мыл руки и готовился к какой-то жуткой операции. Демьен боялся – таинственный кейс, который на поверку оказался еще и многоярусным, лежал на другом столе, и в нем было полно всяких ампул, шприцов и хирургических инструментов – но ходить неделю с синяком под глазом или прятать его под огромными очками он совсем не хотел.

– Со мной всякое бывало, огребал не раз… – произнес Эверард, подходя к нему и еще раз осматривая лицо. – Правда, такие пустяки, как мордобой и его последствия, меня волновали меньше всего. Да и таких глупостей, как ты, я не совершал…

– А что ты хочешь делать?

– Я могу ничего не делать, – задумчиво заметил Эверард. – Удар хоть и был сильным, но ничего кроме капилляров не повреждено. А могу обколоть это место специальным составом, и синяк исчезнет в течение суток. Так что?

– Да, давай, – Демьен сдержал внутреннюю дрожь: он ненавидел шприцы и уколы. Эверард как раз доставал один из кейса вместе с парочкой ампул.

– Как думаешь, они меня простят? – вздохнул Демьен, наблюдая, как любовник выпускает из шприца струйку жидкости. – Хотя, конечно, нет…

– Я даже не знаю, что случилось, – Эверард смазал спиртом его лицо, готовя к инъекциям. – Чем ты так прогневил своих друзей?.. Ну-ну, расслабься...

Демьен зажмурил глаза и задержал дыхание.

– Дыши… глубоко… Это всего лишь инъекция, – спокойно произнес Эверард, в то время как первая тонкая игла проникла под кожу. Демьен почувствовал небольшую режущую боль в щеке, словно по внутренним тканям пробежал обжигающий ручеек, и сжал кулаки, комкая простынь.

– Посмотри на меня, – прозвучал убаюкивающий низкий голос. Демьен послушно взглянул на любовника, и тут же был пленен магнетизмом его глаз. – Боли нет, – произнес тот, улыбаясь, и Демьен вновь поразился, какую власть имеют над ним эти огромные темные глаза. В груди сладостно заныло.

– Ты ведь останешься потом у меня? – спросил он, пока Эверард делал следующую инъекцию. Демьен чувствовал, как после иглы по коже ползет капелька жидкости, но такой боли, как в первый раз, уже не было.

– Подожди, еще разок… – Эверард впрыснул ему под кожу еще немного препарата. – Всё. Щека немного поболит, но это быстро пройдет. Руками не трогать.

– Спасибо, – Демьен поднялся и сел на краю стола, глядя, как Эверард закрывает свой «волшебный чемоданчик».

– Останешься ведь? – прошептал он, не тая особой надежды.

Эверард повернулся. Голубые глаза Демьена мерцали грустно и ласково одновременно. Эверард обнял его и поцеловал в другую щеку.

– Как удивительно, ты ведешь себя наиболее достойно, только когда тебе плохо, – прошептал он, приникая к приоткрытым юношеским губам.

– Но ты всё же сегодня со мной, как я и хотел, – томно улыбнулся Демьен. – А если мы займемся любовью, то всё станет вообще прекрасно.

– Если бы я знал, что этим всё закончится, то нашел бы повод остаться и вежливо выпроводить девочку… Обошлось бы меньшими жертвами. Если я останусь, ты поведаешь мне эту душераздирающую историю? – Эверард закинул ноги Демьена себе на бедра, взял его под ягодицы и понес в спальню.

– Не знаю… – прошептал тот, обнимая его за шею. – Вдруг ты перестанешь меня любить…

 


	47. Chapter 47

### 13

 

Весна в Калифорнии всегда казалась Францу странной: лето наступало сразу после зимы, которой словно и не было. Во всяком случае, так он чувствовал.

Он стоял у широкого во всю стену окна и невидящими глазами смотрел в ночь. В стекле отражались экраны мониторов, спина редактора-монтажера, пожилой женщины, и сидящая рядом с ней Линда, пар от кружки в ее руке поднимался витиеватым призраком. Франц чувствовал витающий по студии запах мокко, слышал негромкий разговор женщин, решающих какой ракурс лучше, где нужно, а где и не стоит вставлять лишний кадр. Всё верно, благодаря Демьену у них было много отснятых дублей...

Франц улыбнулся и посмотрел на отражение жены. Линда не видела его взгляда, и пока она пила кофе, он мог долгие секунды пить ее образ на стекле.

Капли дождя в темноте за окном, шорох ветра в кустарнике.

В Калифорнию пришла весна… С его душой тоже происходило что-то странное. Он и подумать не мог, что можно влюбиться в человека, которого уже любишь. Но трепет в груди не оставлял места сомнениям.

Их отношения с Линдой кружили по спирали, становясь то мягкими, словно исполненными философской глубины и взаимного созерцания, то страстными и жадными, то романтичными, как сейчас… И голова его тоже кружилась.

Эти дни, когда съемочный процесс подошел к концу и сменился спокойным монтажным периодом, стали настоящим подарком. Монтируя из разрозненных кусочков жизнь придуманных героев, они с Линдой вновь познавали друг друга, бесконечно общаясь, интригуя друг друга, становясь всё более раскрепощенными.

Во время последнего турне «Доминанты» они были неразлучны, но работа над фильмом дала им что-то совершенно новое. Безумство рок-н-ролла сменилось интимностью и тайной, невидимой издалека, но если подойти поближе и заглянуть в глаза… И Франц чувствовал эти перемены в глубине себя.

Невидимый и непонятный посторонним, для них этот фильм стал экспериментом познания, попыткой проникновения за горизонт, за грань. Они были смелыми, они были глубокими, и теперь становилось не важно, чем закончится их творческое дерзновение.

А еще его наполняло необъяснимое предчувствие, отчаянное желание шагнуть в темноту и бездну. И Франц знал, что сможет сделать это, только взявшись с ней за руки. И не только потому, что Линде всё было нипочем… Там внутри были глубины, не всегда понятные даже ему самому.

Франц оглянулся, обводя взглядом кофейно-фиолетовые стены студии, на одной из которых в нужной последовательности висели кадры из фильма.

Перед глазами вновь возникла цветущая Долина Смерти, куда они вдвоем сбежали недавно.

Западные ветры принесли потоки ливней, и часть внезапного путешествия им пришлось провести в машине. Раскаты грома и капли, барабанящие по крыше. И бесконечные ласки, заставляющие забыть о течении времени…

Франц задержал дыхание и оглянулся на Линду. Та, подперев голову ладонью, отсматривала только что смонтированный материал. От воспоминаний о ее сладостных объятиях и поцелуях по позвоночнику струилась дрожь…

В тот день, когда закончилась гроза и они вышли из машины, безжизненные камни были покрыты сочной зеленью и дикими цветами, которые пробивались из всех щелей. Ярко-красные, золотисто-желтые и лазурно-голубые. Пустыня пела, так же как его душа... и плоть. Да, плоти в их отношениях всегда было достаточно. Ему хотелось постоянно обнимать Линду, прижимать к себе за талию и за плечи. Заглядывать в глаза, все время меняющие цвет, от настроения ли, от перемен в сознании, а может от температуры воздуха. Он не знал. Оставаясь светлыми, они впитывали в себя то серые, то зеленые, то голубые оттенки…

Францу захотелось подойти к ней и узнать, какого цвета ее глаза сейчас.

В темноте за окном падали редкие капли дождя. Линда поднялась и, потирая рукой уставшую шею, подошла к стенду. Франц приблизился к ней и, не обращая внимания на монтажера Соланж, положил руки жене на плечи, мягко разминая мышцы.

– Давай все французские сцены оттеним сиреневым, слегка туманным, на стыке с розовым? Мне кажется, это добавит атмосферности… Как ранним утром на восходе, когда солнце пробивается сквозь витающий над городом туман и печной дым, – произнесла Линда, оборачиваясь к нему.

– А древне-греческие – янтарно-желтым, чтобы подчеркнуть сакральность и древность? – Франц, улыбаясь, поцеловал ее висок, зарываясь ладонью в волосы, в светлой массе которых уже проглядывали пепельные пряди, ее натуральный холодный оттенок… Его вечный друг, его любимая женщина.

За спиной раздался звук отъезжающего кресла.

– Думаю, на сегодня всё, – произнесла Соланж, закидывая на плечо увесистую сумку.

– Увидимся утром, – кивнула ей Линда, Франц неохотно выпустил жену из рук.

– Ох, надо же, как засиделись… До утра совсем мало осталось, – Соланж посмотрела на свои изящные часы и, попрощавшись с молодыми людьми, вышла за дверь.

– Может, ей такси вызвать? – неуверенно спросила Линда.

– Не переживай, Картер довезет, – Франц посмотрел на дверь и вновь привлек Линду к себе.

Картер, студийный водитель, ждал их. Но они уже практически жили и ночевали здесь. В эту ночь ему вновь не суждено было отвезти их домой.

Словно призраки, они прошли по пустым коридорам и вышли в темноту внутреннего двора. Ночную тишину нарушил звук отъезжающего автомобиля, и вновь всё стихло. Где-то далеко бурлила жизнь, где-то далеко, но не здесь и не сейчас.

Свежий, насыщенный влагой и запахом дождя ветер перебирал волосы. Ночь манила, околдовывала и сводила с ума.

Обнявшись, они прошли вглубь маленького сада. Скамейки были мокрыми насквозь, с деревьев капала вода. Линда остановилась под одним из них и, задумчиво взявшись за ветку, оглянулась на Франца. В темноте ее глаза загадочно блестели. Молчание было исполнено многозначительного смысла, и хотелось плыть в нем бесконечно, пить эти минуты.

Здесь их никто не видел, и он приник к ней, жадно прижимая к себе за бедра, приникая к приоткрытому рту, скользя губами ниже, открывая поцелуями края ее рубашки. Охватившее его внезапное желание было столь прекрасным, что походило на боль. От их движений капли падали с ветвей, но ему было всё равно.

– Как думаешь, Жаклин ждала нас этой ночью?.. – неожиданно выдохнула Линда, не переставая отвечать на его поцелуи.

Франц отстранился, ощущая оттенок вины в ее настроении.

– Джеки не сможет всегда быть с нами… – он прикоснулся губами к ее лбу и задумчиво посмотрел в пространство. – Это просто невозможно…

Лицо Линды вытянулось от удивления. – Почему ты так говоришь?

Франц лучезарно улыбнулся. – Ты переживаешь за нее, да? – он провел ладонью по ее щеке. От растерянности Линды его сердце наполнялось нежностью.

– И даже чувствую себя виноватой… – она засмеялась.

– Ты совсем не знаешь Жаклин, – Франц улыбался. – Если бы ты могла ощутить это, как мы… То не испытывала бы никаких угрызений совести, – ему стало смешно. – Ты же не думаешь обо мне и Джеки, как о паре влюбленных, как о нас с тобой, например? Это совершенно разные вещи. Нас с сестрой никто и ничто не может разлучить, и не потому что я люблю кого-то сильнее. Это совсем другое...

Франц задумчиво покачал головой.

– Я люблю тебя бесконечно, – он ласково коснулся губами ее рта. – А с Джеки мы как одно существо. И не важно, как далеко мы с ней друг от друга… Понимаешь? Не волнуйся за нас, – Франц опустил голову, словно прислушиваясь к себе, и вновь рассмеялся. – Готов поспорить, что сегодня утром она уже будет на студии.

К удивлению Линды Франц оказался прав.

 

Демьен лежал на полу перед экраном и играл в симулятор, Эверард, не замеченный, стоял в дверях. За окном блистал май.

Основная работа над фильмом была закончена, дело оставалось за рекламой и раскруткой перед премьерным показом, но это уже была работа продюсеров. Демьен, так и не помирившийся с приятелями, предпочел остаться на второй год, чем сдавать все экстерном, и теперь проводил свободное время у Джулии на чердаке или в своей квартире.

– С каких пор ты начал увлекаться играми? – спросил Эверард, но Демьен его не услышал.

Эверард подождал, рассматривая лежащее на полу тело в потертых джинсах и нестиранной майке. Немытые волосы Демьена уже начали распадаться на четкие пряди, и всё равно он не мог отвести от него глаз.

Как же он вырос… Когда только успел? Эверард снова и снова охватывал взглядом юношеское тело и никак не мог сопоставить увиденное с привычной картинкой в мозгах.

Уже мужчина. Почти. Или всё же мужчина? Эверард безмолвно посмеялся над собой: что-то внутри сопротивлялось такой расстановке дел. Казалось, за последнее время, и так постоянно растущий организм Демьена добавил темпа.

Эверард вспомнил, как когда-то тот боялся расти, боялся, что он его разлюбит. Боже! Чем взрослее Демьен становился, тем сильнее Эверард его любил. Казалось непостижимым, как может рывками увеличиваться пространство в груди. Что-то подобное он переживал по мере взросления своих детей, когда вместе с ними росла его любовь к ним. Иногда Эверарду казалось, что сердце взорвется от трепета…

Сейчас он жалел, что когда-то не стал отцом для Демьена, каким был для своих детей. Интересно, смог бы он при этом оставаться ему и любовником? Эверард усмехнулся. Сейчас лежащая на полу фигура манила и соблазняла, как и много лет назад.

Демьен потянулся и, не оборачиваясь, почесал задницу, пытаясь через джинсы поправить трусы. Эверард широко улыбнулся.

– Тебе еще не надоела такая жизнь? – он не видел его лица, но почему-то был уверен, что на нем застыло выражение отчаянной скуки.

Демьен резко перевернулся и, смахнув наушники, с удивлением уставился на него.

– Мог бы предупредить, я бы хоть помылся, – он медленно поднялся на колени и приблизился, оставаясь на корточках.

– Я и так слышу твой запах, – прокомментировал его маневр Эверард. – Значит, меня ты стесняешься, а при встрече с Джулией можно и не мыться?

– Она не возражает, – заржал Демьен и провел ладонью по его паху. – Эй, ты возбужден!.. – произнес он настороженно. – Кому предназначается эта эрекция?!

У Эверарда глаза было полезли на лоб, но он только засмеялся. – Кому еще в этой комнате она может предназначаться?

– Так ты что… даже таким меня хочешь?! – глаза Демьена озорно заблестели. Эверард прищурился, поглаживая пальцами его скулы, а потом притянул к себе, поднимая на ноги и глубоко целуя.

– М-м!.. Ты чего?! Дай хоть зубы почищу! – Демьен вырвался и побежал в ванную. Эверард не спеша направился следом.

– Ты что и смотреть будешь? – удивился Демьен, когда Эверард отодвинул занавеску и, прислонившись плечом к стене, окинул его с головы до ног долгим взглядом.

Демьен стоял в ванне под струями воды и чистил зубы, под ногами у него лежали скомканные и уже мокрые джинсы, трусы и майка.

– А почему нет? – Эверард переплел руки на груди. На губах его играла обольстительная усмешка. Демьен почувствовал, что начинает возбуждаться.

– Я, вообще-то, еще и побриться хотел, – он сплюнул пасту. – Я чувствую себя по-идиотски!

– С удовольствием понаблюдаю, – смеясь, ответил Эверард. – А могу и помочь… – он закатил рукава рубашки и скептически осмотрел его навороченную бритву. – И как?

Демьен, мыля шампунем и голову, и тело, пожал плечами. – Я доволен…

– Фигня, – Эверард через плечо закинул станок в угол и достал из-за пояса широкий нож. Глаза Демьена округлились, но член, к его удивлению, подскочил к животу.

– Не шути так, – пробормотал он, сдерживая дыхание.

– Я не шучу. Ты мне доверяешь? – Эверард подошел к ванне, и Демьен сделал воду тише. – Где брить?

– З-здесь… – он, краснея, показал на свой лобок. Член стоял, как каменный.

– Нож острый, не переживай, – Эверард покрыл кожу пеной, приласкав его попутно. Демьен схватился за стену, чувствуя, что ноги не держат.

– Успокоил, называется, – он обреченно смотрел на свой лобок, сходя с ума от опасности и возбуждаясь всё сильнее.

– Я о том, что побреет чисто, – засмеялся Эверард и прикоснулся лезвием к его животу. – Стой… смирно...

В его голосе звучали угроза и предупреждение одновременно. Демьен замер, глядя вниз и стараясь не дышать и не дергаться, хотя сердце скакало в груди, и воздух рывками наполнял легкие. Когда лезвие под углом плавно пошло в низ, сбривая сразу широкую полосу, из его горла вырвался судорожный всхлип, испуганный и полный желания, член запульсировал, выпуская капельки смазки. Демьен в ужасе зажмурил глаза, когда лезвие опустилось к самому основанию члена, а потом почувствовал, как Эверард, шутя, скользнул ножом по стволу и коснулся пальцем головки.

– Ты сумасшедший! – выдохнул Демьен, глядя на любовника расширенными зрачками. Тот усмехнулся и, не сводя с него темного взгляда, сполоснул лезвие.

– И я… Раз иду на поводу у всех твоих затей… – Демьен, с трудом отрывая взгляд от Эверарда, посмотрел на свой живот. – Чисто бреет…

Не в силах дольше сдерживаться, он обхватил член ладонью и, застонав, слегка двинул бедрами. Желание танцевало в его теле, прокладывая новые непредсказуемые пути.

– Убери руки, – велел Эверард.

– Ты и дальше будешь брить? – Демьен не сомневался в утвердительном ответе. Следующие движения ножа показались не настолько яркими, как первое, но и былого страха он уже не испытывал.

– И между ног побреешь?.. – засмеялся он, опуская глаза.

– Повернись и нагнись, – парировал Эверард.

Демьен сделал, как просил любовник, уже в открытую лаская себя, пока лезвие скользило между ягодицами, анус непроизвольно сжимался.

И вдруг ему стало стыдно. Давно позабытое чувство. Стыдно и приятно, что Эверард знает его так хорошо, так глубоко и всепоглощающе. У него не осталось никаких тайн, во всяком случае, у его тела.

– Где ты еще бреешься? – Эверард сполоснул лезвие. Его голос звучал уверенно и спокойно.

Демьен поднялся.

– Нигде, – сдавленно прошептал он, не поднимая глаз. Его лицо пылало.

– Удивительно, да? После всего, что между нами было, я всё еще могу вызывать в тебе смущение, – подначивающе улыбнулся Эверард.

– Ты дьявол! – воскликнул Демьен и плеснул в него водой. – Ты чертов дьявол!

– Исчадие ада, – зловеще прошептал Эверард. Демьен засмеялся.

– Так, где еще?

– Нигде!

– Лицо не бреешь?

– Ты что, и лицо собрался брить ножом?!!

– Значит, член и задницу ты мне доверил, а лицо не доверяешь?

– Вот проклятье, – чертыхаясь, Демьен сделал, как велел любовник: окончательно вымылся, закутался в полотенце и сел на край ванны.

– Давно об этом мечтал, – задумчиво произнес Эверард, скользя ножом по его щеке.

– Неожиданное признание, – отметил Демьен, стараясь особо не шевелить губами и замедлить бешеный стук сердца.

– Ждал, когда ты достаточно повзрослеешь, и у тебя начнет расти борода, – глаза Эверарда хитро блестели. – Бородатый Демьен!

– У меня не растет борода! – запротестовал тот в ответ на смех любовника. – Я успеваю ее сбривать...

Эверард захохотал еще сильнее. Демьен, повинуясь его рукам, повернулся другой щекой.

– Ты бы не позволил мне себя побрить, верно? – дыхание распирало грудь, каждое движение ножа по лицу волнами отдавалось в паху.

– Конечно, нет. У тебя руки из жопы растут... – отстраненно отметил Эверард.

– Нифига. Они растут из плеч, – так же буднично постарался ответить Демьен.

– Надо же! – Эверард удивленно осмотрел его руки и плечи. – Ты смотри!.. Действительно, из плеч.

Демьен засмеялся и затих, вслушиваясь в ощущения. Любовник добрил его молча и поцеловал в губы.

– Теперь… – произнес он. – Ты чист, гладко выбрит и невинен… Да, насчет последнего я загнул, согласен, – Эверард подмигнул и, стащив с него полотенце, шлепнул им по попке.

Демьен показал ему язык и выбежал из ванной в коридор. Эверард, усмехаясь, пошел следом.

– Приготовить тебе чего-нибудь?! – крикнул он из кухни, открывая холодильник. – Или куда-нибудь выйдем?.. – добавил он тише: холодильник был пуст, как карманы простого американца в период Великой Депрессии. Апельсиновый сок – единственное, что там еще оставалось.

Как интересно, думал Эверард, отпивая прямо из пакета и возвращаясь в спальню, он им обоим нравился.

Демьен, обнаженный, стоял у зеркала и рассматривал себя.

– Может, выйдем куда-нибудь? – Эверард разлил сок и ром по стаканам и, протянув ему один, присел на кровать.

– Куда? – лицо Демьена недовольно вытянулось.

– Куда хочешь, – Эверард улыбнулся, наблюдая, как тот смотрит на себя: то довольно скептически, то вполне удовлетворенно.

– В кино?

– В театр. В оперу. В парк аттракционов. В стриптиз-бар или в музей. Или во все эти места сразу. Хочешь, просто погуляем по городу.

– Не хочу, – Демьен нахмурился. – Думал, мы любовью займемся…

Эверард промолчал, задумчиво глядя на его отражение.

– Я хочу тебя. И… – Демьен отвел взгляд, вновь скептически осматривая себя. Сделав большой глоток, он достал черные тени и щедро очертил глаза.

– И? – Эверард отставил стакан в сторону и закинул ногу на ногу. – Чего еще… Демьен?

Демьен почувствовал, как по коже пробежал сноп мурашек. Он постоянно слышал свое имя из уст любимого, но каждый раз это заставляло его задыхаться от восторга и томления.

– И… чего-то сумасшедшего. Как только что в ванной, – не отваживаясь смотреть в гипнотизирующие глаза, он пялился на свое отражение. Из зеркала на него со смятением смотрел утонченный юноша с мокрыми волосами, голубые глаза которого стали еще ярче на фоне густых теней.

– Я красивый? – спросил он, стараясь справиться с головокружением: Эверард не отвечал, только ласкал взглядом. Кожа пылала в предчувствии.

– Я тебе нравлюсь? – голос звучал слабо. Не дождавшись ответа, Демьен открыл верхний ящик с побрякушками. Все украшения, как и всё в его жизни, было подарено Эверардом.

Моментами Демьен чувствовал себя красивым и даже нравился себе. Сейчас под пристальным взглядом он понял, что его самоощущение всегда было как-то связанно с любовником. Он любовался своим отражением при мысли, что Эверард тоже наслаждался бы его красотой. Но стоило лишь в этом усомниться, как собственный образ тускнел, и он не мог уже найти того привлекательного юношу, которого еще недавно видел в серебристой глади зеркала.

Эверард всё так же смотрел на него. Демьен был готов поклясться, что чувствует его взгляд кожей, как касание руки, как вибрацию. Он зачаровывал и притягивал.

– Не надо, – произнес Эверард, когда он застегнул на запястье первый браслет, такой же неординарный, как его даритель: вороненое серебро, острые грани черных алмазов, капли красных рубинов и кости динозавра.

– Я люблю его, – парировал Демьен.

– Я хочу, чтобы сегодня ты был полностью обнаженным.

Голос проник прямо в сердце, минуя все защитные барьеры, если такие вообще между ними были. Веки Демьена дрогнули, но он всё же застегнул украшение на запястье и, надев на шею длинные гематитовые бусы, с вызовом посмотрел на любовника.

Эверард смеялся.

– Тебе нравится, когда я сопротивляюсь? – Демьен присел на колени у ног любовника и скользнул руками по его бедрам. – Или когда подчиняюсь?..

– Да, – подмигнул Эверард.

– Так нечестно! – Демьен со смехом уткнулся ему в пах. – Так нечестно… И я хочу, чтобы ты тоже был обнаженным, – он подкараулил момент и неожиданно распахнул его рубашку, так что пуговицы разлетелись в стороны. В его гардеробной были вещи Эверарда, и он не переживал, что тому придется идти домой голым или спешно пришивать застежки. Впрочем, он был бы не против сделать это за него. Даже учитывая, что руки росли не из того места.

Эверард, улыбаясь его прыти, позволил стащить с себя брюки и туфли.

– У тебя одежда мокрая, – Демьен со смехом отбросил вещи в сторону.

– Кто-то сильно плескался в ванной, – Эверард притянул его к себе. Демьен зажмурился от соприкосновения их тел, уже уплывая в ощущения, как наркоман, в вену которому вонзился долгожданный металл. Демьен не знал этого кайфа, но зато он знал, каково это – терять голову, без остатка растворяться в ком-то, дрейфовать в блаженстве, бесконечном, сочном, божественном.

– Не могу насытиться… – Демьен скользнул влажными губами по его шее и задохнулся, ощутив крадущиеся по коже руки и коварные пальцы, которые прошлись по его ягодицам и тут же проникли между ними. О, ему этого было так мало!

Оттолкнув его руку, он взобрался на Эверарда верхом, нанизываясь на горячую плоть. Стоны росли из глубины и снизу и, проходя вибрацией по животу и груди, вырывались из приоткрытого рта.

– Хочешь, чтобы я снова трахал тебя сутки напролет? – голос Эверарда казался хриплым, дыхание срывалось с губ.

– Да! – выкрикнул Демьен, холодные гематиты скользили по груди. Эверард сжал его бедра, пронзая, толкаясь внутрь с первобытной дикостью, словно был сверху, а не снизу. Демьен замер и, сотрясаясь мелкой дрожью, излился ему на живот, жалобно скуля и постанывая, сквозь сжатые зубы.

Да, он знал, что кончает слишком быстро, но так было только с Эверардом. Оставаясь наедине с собой, он порой не мог даже толком возбудиться.

А еще он знал, что его скорый оргазм не остановит Эверарда, и был счастлив от этого.

– Не можешь насытиться?.. – прошептал тот ему на ухо, переворачивая на спину и склоняясь сверху. Его губы были везде. Демьен тяжело дышал, ощущая ласкающие прикосновения к губам и векам, шее и мочкам ушей.

– После той ночи с Джеки больше ни с кем не пробовал?

Демьен открыл глаза.

– Мне хватает тебя… – он снял бусы и надел их любовнику на шею, поправляя его длинные волосы.

Эверард возвышался над ним, его божественный, совершенный любовник. Демьену казалось, что от его лица и тела исходит свечение, энергия, мельчайшие корпускулы света, которые он ощущал кожей, впитывая Эверарда, вдыхая его. И всё равно был не в силах поглотить.

– Ты только что говорил обратное, – отметил тот, удерживаясь на одной руке и лаская его второй.

– Нет, тебя хватает… – Демьен притянул его к себе, желая ощутить тяжесть тела. – Но как раз тебя и не хватает, понимаешь?.. Я всегда хочу больше. Всегда хочу еще… – он ответил на поцелуй. – Мне, кажется, это никогда не пройдет…

Он вновь испытывал желание, и горячий твердый член любовника, прижатый к его бедру, сводил с ума…

– Ты же не кончил! Почему ты не продолжаешь? – спросил он требовательно.

Эверард засмеялся, положив голову рядом с его лицом и хитро глядя на него одним глазом.

– Знаешь, сексом можно заниматься бесконечно… Разве что, с перерывами на сон. При этом совсем необязательно кончать, – взяв его руку, Эверард вобрал в рот пальцы.

– Возьми меня! – Демьен дрожал, чувствуя, как от движений его языка, от самой мысли, что Эверард делает это с ним, внутри поднимается новая волна.

– Я бы мог научить тебя, но чувствую, что тебе это не нужно. Ты хочешь свое наслаждение, и я даю его тебе…

Эверард лег на бок, его рука опустилась по животу, лаская и поглаживая член, мошонку и промежность.

– Устроить тебе молочную пытку? – спросил он и улыбнулся, видя недоумение на лице Демьена.

– Как это?

– Заставлять тебя кончать снова и снова, невзирая на протесты и просьбы… – Эверард задумчиво посмотрел ему в глаза. – Может, если ты забудешься в удовольствии, это излечит тебя от постоянной жажды.

Неожиданно вздохнув, он присел на край кровати.

– Я и так забываю себя с тобой… каждый раз, – Демьен потянулся за ним всем телом, словно влекомый некой силой, и провел губами вдоль позвоночника. Эверард притянул его, усаживая на колени, спиной к себе. Демьен удивился: да, он был худеньким и хрупким, но всё же любовник с легкостью перемещал его, словно ему всё так же было тринадцать.

– Это как с водоворотом, – горячо прошептал Эверард ему на ухо. – Выплыть можно, только если нырнуть в него с головой…

Он приподнял его под бедра, раздвигая их в стороны, и надел на себя. Демьен застонал, изгибаясь от проникновения, чувствуя, как Эверард заполняет его до сладостной дрожи во всем теле. Быть нанизанным вот так, быть изласканным до забытья, до стонов.

– Да, вот так... – стонал он в его руках, едва не плача от пронизывающего наслаждения. Губы Эверарда целовали и посасывали его шею. Демьен сходил с ума.

– Делай… Делай это со мной… Еще…

Эверард усмехнулся ему на ухо и приподнял его голову за подбородок. – Посмотри туда.

Демьен открыл глаза и увидел в зеркале напротив их отражения. О, это было так остро, так невыносимо красиво, что возбуждение взметнулось на пару делений, и он зажмурился.

– Идем, – Эверард приподнял его и, выйдя лишь на минуту, подтолкнул к зеркалу. – Ты должен сам убедиться, как ты красив.

Демьен покорно уперся руками в туалетный столик, где еще недавно прихорашивался. С поверхности зеркала, казалось, еще не успели испариться его сомнения и их долгие взгляды. Но теперь всё было иначе. Одно дело смотреть на себя, пусть даже обнаженного, и совсем другое видеть, как Эверард берет его сзади, как горят его глаза и улыбаются губы, и как собственное лицо искажается от наслаждения и краснеет от стыда.

Демьен старался сосредоточиться на отражении Эверарда, который со своими длинными волнистыми волосами и его отливающими металлом бусами был похож на древнее языческое божество. Но собственное лицо с приоткрытым ртом и затуманенными глазами незнакомца было слишком близко. Он не мог убежать от себя.

– Не закрывай глаза, – Эверард дернул его за волосы, поднимая голову и заставляя смотреть. Демьен застонал, прогибаясь сильнее и падая локтями на столик. Зеркало удваивало, умножало, доводило его удовольствие до той острой точки, после которой он обычно кончал.

– О боже… я сейчас… – простонал он, жмурясь.

– Нет, Демьен, – Эверард вышел из него. – Только не сейчас.

– Пытка уже началась?.. – прошептал Демьен, стараясь удержаться на краю и чувствуя, как возбуждение медленно сужается до вполне терпимых границ.

– Еще нет, – засмеялся Эверард и вновь овладел им. Демьен сжал член рукой, понимая, что ненадолго его хватило.

– Мне смотреть?.. – спросил он, стараясь думать о чем-то другом, но чувствуя сладостные движения внутри.

– Безусловно…

И он смотрел, и видел всё. Пожалуй, даже больше, чем обычно. Видел, как Эверард, крепче ухватив его за бедра, прошелся взглядом по спине и заднице. Демьен мог лишь представить, что за вид ему открылся, и от мысли этой конвульсивно сжался. Алые и золотые вспышки проносились под веками.

Надсадно вскрикнув, он упал грудью на столик. Движения внутри стали жестче, и каждое из них пронзало шоком. Руки хаотично двигались, сметая на пол украшения, косметику, расчески, стакан с недопитым коктейлем.

– Боже!.. боже... – стонал Демьен, вздрагивая всем телом. После оргазма вместе с членом Эверарда его словно покинула и всякая поддержка.

– Посмотри… какой ты красивый? – любовник подхватил его, не давая осесть на пол, и заставил смотреть в зеркало.

– Да…  – ответил Демьен, хотя именно в этот момент совершенно ничего красивого в себе не находил: волосы взлохмачены, лицо уставшее и в испарине, глаза растерянные, тени размазались. И весь он был каким-то… затраханным.

Эверард поднял его на руки и отнес на постель. Демьен заметил, что орган любовника всё так же в боевой готовности.

– Как ты это делаешь?! – удивился он.

– Легко, – засмеялся тот, отпивая апельсиновый сок с ромом. Демьен облизнул губы, и Эверард, подмигнув, протянул ему стакан.

Жидкость текла в горло легко, словно сама. Глотая с жадностью, Демьен опомнился, только когда осушил всё до дна. – Черт, прости…

Протянув руку, Демьен сжимал и поглаживал член любовника. Сейчас он ощущал себя таким жалким… Эверард был настолько выше его во всем, что иногда казалось, будто они находятся в разных измерениях.

– Хочешь, чтобы я кончил? – спросил Эверард, задумчиво глядя на него темными глазами.

– Да, – кивнул Демьен. – Так будет справедливо… Если ты всё же… устроишь мне эту пытку, то будет справедливо, если ты тоже будешь кончать. А то так любой дурак сможет…

Эверард весело захохотал.

– Что?!

– Ничего, – тот покачал головой. – Ты иногда такой смешной.

Всё еще посмеиваясь, он присел над ним так, что возбужденный член оказался у самого лица. Он удерживался больше на согнутых ногах, хотя Демьен чувствовал касание ягодиц к своей груди и не мог удержаться от соблазна ласково погладить их.

Эверард улыбнулся, внимательно глядя на него.

– На самом деле, здесь нет никакого мошенничества, – он двинул ладонью по члену.

– Это какая-то особая техника? – Демьен приоткрыл рот, глядя на манящую влажную головку.

– Да… Много разных техник, – Эверард приподнялся и толкнул член в приоткрытый рот. – Теперь они мне уже не нужны…

Демьен удивленно поднял на него взгляд, посасывая член. Плевать ему было, что тот только что находился в его заднице.

– Не нужны? – спросил он, языком вытолкнув головку изо рта и тут же вобрав ее обратно.

– Нет… – Эверард с улыбкой погладил его по щеке, подбадривая. – Во всяком случае, я больше не использую их сознательно.

Протянув руку за спину, он сжал его вялый орган. Демьен ускорил темп, но рот и шея быстро устали.

– Давай поменяем позу, мне так тяжело, – он высвободил руки и попробовал столкнуть с себя Эверарда. – У тебя такое твердое тело!

– Твердое? – Эверард засмеялся и слез с него.

– Даже не знаю, как объяснить. Просто по сравнению с Францем... – Демьен сконфуженно умолк, чувствуя, как от стресса жар заливает лицо и приподнимаются волосы на голове.

– Франц?! – глянув на него огромными глазами, Эверард с хохотом упал на спину.

Демьен понял, что невольно проговорился. От ужаса он не мог шевельнуться, словно окаменел.

– Ну давай… Рассказывай, – протянул Эверард, переворачиваясь на бок и подпирая голову рукой.

– Ты всё не так понял... – выдавил Демьен, глядя в его прищуренные глаза. – Черт…

– Расскажи мне о Франце, закончи фразу.

– Ну… – Демьен не знал, куда деваться и о чем вообще говорить. Как же так? Как он мог так забыться? Слова словно сами сорвались с языка.

– Вы занимались любовью? – вздохнув, Эверард притянул его к себе за ногу.

– Вообще-то, нет…

– А что делали?

Демьен молчал, не отваживаясь поднять глаза, чувствуя, как Эверард внимательно на него смотрит.

– Мы целовались… – выдохнул он тихо и, всё же глянув на любовника, бросился к нему на грудь.

– Всё хорошо, – тот обнял его и мягко погладил по спине. – Не переживай… Это даже хорошо… Как это было?

– Вообще-то, это было не один раз…

Эверард вновь засмеялся.

– Что ж… Тебе понравилось? – его глаза мерцали необычным сочетанием эмоций. Демьен не мог точно понять ни одну из них.

– Ты не подумай… Я хочу только тебя, правда!.. – начал он быстро и сбивчиво, когда вдруг почувствовал, как руки Эверарда сжимают его предплечья, и испуганно замолчал. Словно в подтверждение его слов, член приподнялся к животу. Черт! Он что, способен возбуждаться даже от угрозы?!

– Тебе понравилось? – повторил Эверард, сжимая его сильнее.

– Да! – всхлипнул Демьен, зажмурив в ужасе глаза.

Эверард бросил его на спину и, навалившись сверху, впился в губы. Демьен судорожно дышал, устремляясь навстречу жадному языку, змеей извивающемуся во рту. Эверард раздвинул его ноги и приставил член к входу. Демьен поморщился: после двух раз анус немного саднило. Эверард быстро нашел любрикант и, обильно смазав его дырочку, вогнал сразу на всю длину. Демьен застонал, откидывая голову на постель.

Двигая бедрами, Эверард чувственно провел ладонью по его лицу, оставляя влажный след от смазки. – А теперь рассказывай, как всё было…

Демьен приоткрыл глаза. – Первый раз… давно. Я уже точно… не помню.

Он стонал и кусал губы, Эверард двигался неровно, подолгу замирая в нем, но от этого желание только росло, заполняя всё от живота до горла.

– И потом несколько раз… Всё!.. Ты сам видел нас... в ванной!

Эверард мягко посмеивался.

– Что еще было?.. – он с силой подался внутрь.

– М-м-м!.. – Демьен закатил глаза, впиваясь пальцами ему в спину. – Он дрочил мне! – выкрикнул он, краснея и злясь на себя за это. – И я ему… Понял?!

Эверард засмеялся и приподнялся над ним, входя теперь более ритмично, но всё так же невыносимо плавно и сладко.

– Малыш мой… – прошептал он, глядя на него сверху. Глаза мерцали ласково и мягко. – Я вижу, мне не стоит переживать… Ты неплохо справляешься и без меня…

– Нет! – Демьен схватил его за плечи, пытаясь удержать, хотя Эверард никуда не собирался. – Я не нарушал твой запрет!

– Я ни в чем тебя не виню… – Эверард поцеловал его в лоб, продолжая двигаться внутри. – Ты хочешь его?

– Я хочу только тебя! – со слезами выдавил Демьен, Эверард склонился и слизнул с его щеки черную от теней слезинку.

– Не ври мне!.. – горячо прошептал он. – Ты хочешь его?

Демьен зажмурился, постанывая сквозь сжатые зубы. Он не знал, вернее, он не хотел этого знать.

– Нет! – выкрикнул он и тут же получил пощечину.

– Не ври мне… – угрожающе прошептал Эверард. – Никогда не ври мне…

Демьен всхлипнул. Желание возросло в разы. Разве так бывает?..

– Я не знаю… – выдавил он, обнимая Эверарда за шею и пытаясь прижать к себе. – Просто он так похож… на тебя!..

Коварное наслаждение сжимало его внутренности.

– Франц уже собирался… А я… – Демьен в ужасе отвернулся. Что он хотел сказать?!! – Ударь меня еще раз… – прошептал он.

– Не шути со мной.

– Я не шучу!.. – Демьен почувствовал, что любовник поднимается, и попробовал удержать его, обхватив ногами, но ничего не вышло. – Ты разве не ревнуешь?! Побил бы меня хоть для видимости…

Эверард сел, облокотившись о спинку кровати.

– Я не ревную. Не к Францу точно… Дай мне телефон. Он в кармане брюк.

– Что ты собираешься делать? – Демьен, сам не понимая, почему готов зареветь, достал с пола его брюки.

– Закажу нам еду…

– Я не голоден, – Демьен сполз с кровати и направился к зеркалу. Тело было слабым, голова кружилась, и ноги не держали, словно он выпил лишнего. Но в груди жгло и болело. Почему так хотелось кричать?.. Неужели Эверард ни капли не ревнует? Лучше бы побил его, чем так спокойно перечислял официанту длинный перечень блюд и напитков. Впрочем, последнее, как раз, и обнадеживало.

– Я не голодный! – в сердцах выдохнул Демьен. Внутри клокотала ярость. – Зачем ты заказал столько еды?!

– Успокойся, – Эверард бросил мобильный на середину кровати. – Я голоден. И ты тоже скоро проголодаешься, поверь.

Демьен вытер влажной салфеткой размазанные тени. Пальцы дрожали. И губы тоже. Не хватало только разреветься.

– Я не нарушал твой запрет! – он кинул в любовника испачканной салфеткой, та, естественно, далеко не улетела. – Я не спал с ним!

– Тише, я знаю… – Эверард рывком встал с постели и обнял его. Демьен затрепетал. Эти руки, эти пальцы…

– Почему ты совсем не ревнуешь? – прошептал он, отвечая на поцелуи, которыми любовник уже обволакивал его.

– Ты же не нарушал запрет…

Демьен ударил его кулаком в грудь, Эверард засмеялся.

– И я не могу сказать, что совсем ни о чем не догадывался, – он подхватил его на руки, у Демьена возникло ощущение дежавю. – Тем более, что это Франц… И вы всего лишь целовались…

Они вновь занялись любовью, Демьен потерял счет времени, он уже не знал, сколько раз задыхался от сладчайшей муки, сколько раз он, изгибаясь и шепча имя любовника, как молитву, выплескивался под его губами и руками и только тяжело дышал, уже не в силах кричать. Просто удивительно, как Эверарду удавалось вновь и вновь возбуждать его, а потом опять заставлять кончать. Демьен плакал, стонал и говорил, что не может так больше… Но он не просил его остановиться, потому что сам этого не хотел. Пусть тело было обессиленным и изможденным, но что-то внутри него хрипело: «Еще!.. Да, делай это со мной!..». Сердце тяжело стучало, и каждый толчок члена вызывал истекание смазки. Демьену казалось, что сегодня он умрет. И он хотел этой смерти… Он бился, изгибался и вновь затихал, позволяя влажному языку слизывать с себя боль и усталость.

В какой-то момент он понял, что уже не кончает, как раньше, что сперма из него просто льется, при этом член совершенно расслаблен. Ощущения при этом не становились менее интенсивными.

– Эверард… – прошептал он, слабым голосом. – Кажется, во мне что-то сломалось…

– Успокойся. Всё с тобой в полном порядке.

В этот момент в дверь позвонили. Видимо, привезли заказ. Демьен упал навзничь, пользуясь небольшой передышкой и понимая, что на этом всё не закончится.

В комнате стало тихо, он только сейчас заметил, как было сумеречно. Он был готов поклясться, что чувствует эти сиреневые сумерки обнаженной и влажной от пота кожей, как и легкий прохладный сквозняк. Сколько прошло времени?..

«Извините, что так долго… У вас просто очень большой заказ… И мы пока всё приготовили…» – голос из коридора доносился, словно из другой вселенной.

И вновь всё стихло. Демьен услышал запах еды, позвякивание посуды и звук падающего с плеч любовника халата. Эверард скользнул рядом, целуя его спину и ягодицы, слизывая соль с кожи. Это было так восхитительно, Демьену казалось, что он вновь оживает, хотя еще секунду назад был неспособен и пальцем шевельнуть. Когда Эверард раздвинул его ноги и провел языком по промежности, Демьену показалось, что он может уписаться от наслаждения. Он чувствовал себя оголенным нервом… Боже, как было сказочно приятно находиться в полной власти Эверарда.

– Надеюсь, ты уже проголодался? – произнес тот, переворачивая его на спину.

– Я бы поел… – слабо ответил Демьен, не в силах сфокусировать взгляд. – Если ты разжуешь для меня…

Эверард засмеялся и поднял его за руку. Возле кровати стоял стол с разнообразной едой.

Пока Демьен ел, Эверард придерживал его, обнимая и мягко поглаживая по груди. С каждой ложкой грибного супа, налитого не в тарелку, а в вырезанный изнутри хлеб, Демьен чувствовал прилив сил.

– Ты же есть хотел, – смущенно пробормотал он, когда уже мог сидеть сам. Он только сейчас заметил, с какой нежностью наблюдает за ним Эверард.

– А если бы я умер? – спросил Демьен, распечатывая упаковку с лазаньей и глядя на любовника. Аппетит у того был отменным.

– С чего вдруг? – Эверард открыл красное вино и разлил по бокалам.

– Ну, я не знаю… – Демьен пожал плечами. – Сердце бы остановилось… Ты слышал, как оно билось?

– У тебя очень сильное сердце, – Эверард подмигнул ему и протянул маринованную помидору.

– Не подумай, что мне не понравилось… – Демьен облизнул губы, глядя на него большими уставшими глазами. – Но секса мне, наверное, еще месяц не захочется.

– Не зарекайся, – Эверард улыбнулся и, положив локти на колени, ответил ему долгим взглядом. Демьену захотелось, чтобы любовник вновь вернулся к нему на кровать и вновь поглаживал его грудь и целовал плечо, пока он будет есть.

– Приедешь завтра ко мне в офис? Я покажу тебе что-то интересное.

Демьен загорелся и тут же сник. – Я уже договорился встретиться завтра с Джулией...

– Как интересно, – Эверард приподнял бровь, улыбаясь. – Тогда надо непременно встретиться… Ко мне ты успеешь и в другой день.

 


	48. Chapter 48

### 14

 

Прохлада бархата оттеняла пожар обнаженной кожи, пожар его души. Он старался не шевелиться, потому что так просила она. Но унять наваждение внутри не мог. Демьен был рад, что лежит на животе, потому что посреди иллюзорного спокойствия и даже дремоты, что разлилась в воздухе этой мастерской под самой крышей, он не мог избавиться от плывущих перед глазами эротических фантазий. Иногда он забывался и почти впадал в сон, равнодушный ко всему вокруг… Но порой фантомные прикосновения рук Эверарда к спине и ягодицам, его губы, бесстыдно приникающие к самым интимным местам, были так реальны, что Демьен переставал дышать, запирая искушение внутри себя, уже по-настоящему боясь шелохнуться и показать ей свое желание, свою возбужденную плоть и задыхающуюся от наваждения душу.

На чердаке было тихо, движения кисточек Джулии по холсту почти не издавали звуков, только немного шелестела ее шелковая стола изумрудного цвета. Демьен еще утром заметил, что женщина оделась сегодня особенно изысканно, хотя обычно во время работы на ней был испачканный краской комбинезон. Неужели для него? Он не отваживался столь дерзко надеяться.

А может, он просто ее боялся? Боялся как женщину, внутри которой возможна жизнь стольких непонятных тайн!..

Из-под опущенных ресниц Демьен рассматривал ее длинную шею с бьющейся справа под золотистой кожей жилкой, элегантный вырез платья и ключицы, и округлости грудей, которые слегка натягивали ткань от движения руки. Длинные золотые серьги, покачиваясь и вздрагивая, ласкали плечи, а шоколадного цвета волосы напротив были собраны. Сосредоточенные зеленые глаза бросали на него быстрые взгляды, фиксируя и перенося образ на холст.

Джууулия…

Хотелось прошептать ему, но он не решался. Фантомные прикосновения любовника еще блуждали соблазном под кожей. Ему казалось, что рукопись этих невидимых поцелуев и многочисленных сладостных вторжений еще не успела исчезнуть, еще видна на его теле…

Вчера, а словно только что, Эверард распинал его собой. Весь вечер и всю долгую ночь. Демьен должен был чувствовать себя изможденным, выпитым, измотанным, но этого не было. Тело звенело невесомой легкостью, словно он еще пребывал в экстатическом опьянении.

А в душе бушевали грозы, и да… Он всё еще испытывал желание, словно по инерции. Огонь медленно тлел, иногда выстреливая искрами. И эти искры были Эверардом, который рисовал в его мозгу видения всего, что было и всего, что могло бы быть…

Демьен глубоко вздохнул и заметил внимательный взгляд Джулии. Между ними больше не было неприязни, и он почти не ревновал… К ней, во всяком случае.

– Я хотел пригласить тебя на премьеру фильма, – произнес он едва слышно.

– Спасибо, милый!.. Уже известна дата премьеры?

– Нет… Но я скажу, когда точно...

Конечно, Франц пригласит всех, но он, в конце концов, сыграл главную роль… Даже две!

Эверарду всё же удалось внушить ему? Или он сам осознал, что Джулия – жена, мать, спутница и как она дорога его любимому?.. Теперь Демьен мог даже поведать ей то, о чем не решался рассказать Эверарду, потому что боялся его неодобрения. Например, о случае с Сандрой.

Но почему тогда ему порой так хотелось причинить этой женщине боль? Почему сейчас он с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не проронить: «Мы трахались весь вечер и всю ночь, и я хочу еще… С тобой он тоже такой сумасшедший?»

– Ночь была жаркой? – проронила Джулия, делая очередной мазок, и Демьен вздрогнул от неожиданности. Она тоже читает мысли?

– Ты помирился с друзьями, как мы с тобой условились? – спокойно спросила она, не дождавшись от него никакой реакции.

– …Да ну их! – после минутной паузы выдавил Демьен. Джулия засмеялась.

В приоткрытые окна задул ветер, играя его волосами, чувственно гуляя по обнаженному телу. Демьен вздохнул, вновь окунаясь в фантазии.

В тишине дома отчетливо слышался смех маленького Мишеля, резвящегося с няней, пока Джулия могла провести эти несколько часов с мольбертом и с ним. Демьен старался не думать о ребенке. В этом месяце тому исполнилось четыре года. Почему-то этот темноглазый кудрявый улыбчивый сорванец с восхитительным личиком маленького ангела поднимал в его душе волны отчаяния. Демьен старался не представлять, каким был в детстве Эверард, как прошла вся его жизнь до их встречи. Его долгая, насыщенная жизнь… Потому что протяженность времени, свидетелем которому он не был и не мог быть, лишь наполняла его болью и горькими мечтами.

Он вспомнил свои унылые монастырские дни. Себя среди одетых в черное монахов и послушников. Однообразный распорядок, работу, молитвы… О чем он мечтал тогда? К чему стремился? Ему казалось, то время наполнено туманом. Читая молитвы, он пытался почувствовать любовь к богу, дотянуться к нему всем своим сердцем. Но никогда до конца не верил, что предназначен служению… Он просто был там, потому что кто-то так решил. А еще иногда всё его существо мечтало, чтобы что-то произошло. Он не знал точно, что. Но знал, что когда-нибудь оно случится. И в тот день, когда в ворота монастыря въехала машина, а потом настоятель позвал его к себе и объявил, что у него нашелся дядя, готовый его забрать, Демьен решил, что вот оно и случилось, то чудо, которое он так долго ждал! Но он ошибся. Эйфория первых дней быстро прошла, и, если не считать отсутствие каких-либо повинностей, необходимости рано вставать и молиться, то дни, проведенные у Фернандо ничем не отличались от монастырских. В том доме не было распорядка, но однообразие тянущихся дней и одиночество разжигали в груди Демьена всё большее желание чего-то… Он так к чему-то стремился, так чего-то ждал!.. И внутреннее чутье убеждало его, что он дождется. Да, в тот вечер, когда у бассейна возник Эверард, он знал, что теперь всё будет иначе. Он знал… Он волновался, едва услышав этот голос. И он боялся... Спрятавшись подальше, незамеченный Фернандо, он наблюдал. Сердце билось, как сумасшедшее, и он уже не мог понять, почему… В тот вечер пришел конец его долгому ожиданию.

Рядом скрипнула половица, и, вздрогнув, Демьен почувствовал, как Джулия поправила сдвинутые ветром пряди его волос. Сердце стучало. Но он, закрыв глаза, подавил желание обернуться и остался всё таким же неподвижным. Лишь грудная клетка судорожно волновалась от дыхания.

Он чувствовал, что Джулия задумчиво стоит рядом, не уходит. Потом обе ее руки медленно скользнули вверх по его ногам, прошлись по ягодицам, по спине. Он закусил губу, уже не в силах скрыть дрожь. Ее касания удивительным образом сливались с фантомными ласками любовника, и Демьен чувствовал, как отзываются мельчайшие бархатистые частички его кожи. Он приподнял голову, оглядываясь. Глаза Джулии, ответившие на его затуманенный взгляд, были спокойны и задумчивы.

– Почему ты..? – начал он и остановился, не зная, что говорить дальше, не зная, смеет ли он что-то говорить ей сейчас и стоит ли.

– Ты хочешь меня? – всё же вырвалось у него. Лицо вспыхнуло. Злясь на себя, он прикусил губу.

Джулия молчала, всё так же задумчиво глядя на него. Демьен заставил себя подняться и сесть. Джулия опустилась напротив на корточки и провела ладонями вверх по его коленям. По коже побежали волны упоительной дрожи.

– У тебя руки скульптора… – прошептал он, осторожно скользя пальцами по внешней стороне ее кистей. Он никогда раньше не прикасался к ней, хотя не раз видел, как это делает Эверард. И сейчас… не мог понять, что делать, что говорить, как реагировать. Но Джулия была спокойна, и эта безмятежность как-то передавалась и ему.

– Ты не пробовала лепить? – спросил он, всё еще замирая от ее пальцев. Но, может, было бы лучше молчать, как она?

– Скульптор из меня никудышный, – произнесла Джулия.

– Почему? Ты пробовала?

– В изобразительном искусстве я допускаю искажение или эксперимент... но в скульптуре – нет. А если я не могу достоверно передать человеческое тело, то зачем тогда?..

– В Сан-Франциско ты тоже рисовала?.. – зачарованный ее ненавязчивыми прикосновениями, захваченный странным, едва уловимым желанием, он поглаживал ее руки.

– Нет, – она помолчала. – Работала то тут, то там… В основном, парикмахером.

Демьен удивился. Представить парикмахером эту аристократичную, элегантную, исполненную грацией женщину он совершенно не мог.

– У меня там был мужчина. Я уже думала, что никогда не вернусь…

– А потом? – Демьен опустил глаза, уже зная, что примерно она расскажет.

– А потом Эверард позвал меня. Во сне... – улыбнувшись, Джулия отвела взгляд, словно окунаясь в воспоминания.

Демьен задержал дыхание. Сердце снова молотило в груди, наполняя его горечью и желанием. Почему он мог испытывать его к Джулии или к Жаклин, но не чувствовал ничего подобного к Сандре? Потому что это в каком-то смысле были женщины Эверарда? Или они просто были опытнее и старше?..

Глядя сейчас на сидящую перед ним Джулию, он вспомнил, как на съемках Франц рассказывал ему про ипостаси Великой богини: ребенок, девственница, соблазнительница, мать, воительница, провидица и мудрая старуха… Великая богиня, таинственная темная матерь…

Он осторожно убрал столу с ее плеча, ему так хотелось обхватить рукой ее шею, провести по смуглой коже… Опомнился Демьен, уже когда заметил, как его бледная ладонь сжимает зеленый шелк на ее груди.

Джулия мягко улыбалась, ненавязчиво поглаживая его бедра.

– Ну вот, а Эверард сомневался, что тебя привлекают женщины…

– Почему он так решил? – смутился Демьен.

– Наверное, потому что ты так и не завел подружку… Почему?

Демьен молчал. Сговорились все, что ли?

– Тебе, наверное, кажется, что пока ты будешь заниматься сексом с кем-то другим, Эверард в это время тоже себе кого-нибудь найдет?

У Демьена вырвался удивленный смешок. – Я не задумывался об этом так, но ты права!

– Мне это тоже знакомо, Демьен, – Джулия посмотрела ему в глаза. Ее лицо всегда было прямым и открытым, но почему ему казалось, что она задумчива и погружена в созерцание?

Они помолчали.

– Как?.. – неуверенно произнес Демьен. – Как вы с ним решили, что будете жить так… свободно?

– Наши отношения уже начались... свободно, – она засмеялась и пожала плечами.

– Всё было похоже на то, как сейчас у нас?

– Нет, милый, – она ласково погладила его щеку, глядя на него горящими зелеными глазами. – Не хватает одного звена: мы с Билли любили друг друга…

Демьен подавил внезапный стыд и гнев. – А может, я тоже смогу! – он наклонился к ней и неловко поцеловал в губы.

Джулия улыбнулась. – Нет, сладкий мой... Ты можешь любить только Эверарда.

Он опустил глаза.

– Тебе надо к своим, – задумчиво произнесла она. – Помирись с Сандрой!

– Значит, я не ваш? – Демьен почувствовал, как изнутри подступают волны отчаяния и ненависти, сдержать которые обычно мог только один человек.

– Сладкий мой! – Джулия обхватила его лицо ладонями. – Конечно, наш! Чей же еще?! – она проникновенно смотрела ему в глаза, поглаживая щеки пальцами. – Я имела в виду твоих сверстников!

Демьен улыбнулся, тронутый ее теплом.

Где-то совсем близко раздался веселый визг Мишеля.

– Сюда никто не зайдет? – вздрогнул Демьен.

– Даже если зайдет, тебе совершенно нечего стеснятся.

– Вдруг Эверард меня убьет?

– За измену? – шутя, спросила Джулия.

– Нет… – Демьен озорно улыбнулся. – За то, что я трогал его жену!

– О-о-о!.. – она, смеясь, приподнялась, но он, сам себе удивляясь, удержал ее за руку.

– О чем ты думала, когда прикасалась ко мне? – Демьену так отчаянно хотелось еще раз дотронуться до нее, хотя бы до руки. Что-то говорило ему, что, если сейчас он ничего не предпримет, то такого шанса у него больше не будет. Но и решиться на что-либо не мог.

– О том, что ты вырос и стал очень сексуально привлекательным. И о том, что когда-то Эверард часто позировал мне, порой на этой самой кушетке. И мне просто было любопытно…

 

Темнота была всепоглощающей. Эверард дрейфовал в ней, и не было предела ни ей, ни ему. Не было гравитации, не было времени, и не было ограничений.

Он был бесконечен. Он чувствовал, как его существо распространяется во всех направлениях вместе с черной водой. Но жидкость была ограничена пространством саркофага, а его сознание было беспредельным.

И больше не было видений, ни тревожащих, ни прекрасных, не было ничего, он прошел этот этап.

Был только он и бесконечность. Он чувствовал нечто подвластное лишь богу, потому что здесь, в этом ограниченном снаружи, но бесконечном изнутри его существа пространстве, материя и время менялись местами, и он мог быть везде, не двигаясь с места. Он мог охватить всё. Он мог творить миры. Но в этот момент ему ничего не хотелось, он был всем, он был везде. Он больше не ведал предела... На горизонте темного, дрейфующего в его сознании мира вспыхивали сверхновые, он наблюдал их, любовался, не испытывая больше ни человеческой горечи, ни человеческой экзальтации. Он был всем, и он был спокоен.

Иногда к нему приходила Кэт… И он знал, что так должно быть, так надо. Потому что Кэтрин была им, а он был ею. Особенно здесь, особенно сейчас.

Кэтрин… Эверард пошевелился, и по воде пошли разводы. Он улыбнулся, глядя на свою руку, зная, что ни тела, ни руки, ни разводов по воде он видеть не может. Но он был здесь. И это было прекрасно, его обнаженное тело, лежащее на поверхности абсолютно черной воды, освещенное лишь светом несуществующих галактик и сверхновых.

Он вздохнул. То, что он чувствовал, было слишком прекрасно и в своей окончательности слишком напоминало его опыты клинической смерти. Другие еще не были готовы познать это...

Как всегда в подобные моменты ему не хотелось возвращаться, только воля побуждала сделать что-то смутное – движение пальцев, которое казалось сейчас незначительным и ничтожным. Эверард привычно прошелся по невидимым кнопкам. На фоне безграничного темного пространства возник интерфейс. И как часто бывало, перед самым концом появилась Кэт, хрупкое обнаженное тело которой возникло напротив него, как отражение, такое же бледное и мерцающее, как он сам. Минуту он любовался ее глубокими темными глазами, утонченными чертами лица и развевающимися в пространстве черными кудрями с редкими вспышками звезд, когда неожиданно она рассыпалась на искры. В этот раз он был готов и не сопротивлялся. Его тело, словно уже наученное предыдущим опытом, беспрепятственно впитало мельчайшую искрящуюся пыль.

Крышка саркофага медленно отъехала вверх. Эверард, стараясь не делать лишних вдохов, подождал, пока жидкость схлынула в запасные пазы. Да, это был прорыв. Вода, которой можно дышать бесконечно… Военные и правительство были готовы заключить с ним контракт на использование кеметовой жидкости в любой момент, как только он закончит испытания. Но он не был готов. Эта субстанция значила слишком многое, чтобы наполнять ею хоть противогазы, хоть межгалактические капсулы…

Реальность мира, в котором он жил, медленно обретала свою незыблемость. Черная жидкость еще сочилась из носа. Свет в лаборатории загорался поэтапно, чтобы не резать глаза. Эверард медленно вылез из саркофага и, оставляя на панелях пола мокрые черные следы, пошел в душ.

Какое-то время он еще будет чувствовать себя не от мира сего, но он привык. Главное в такой момент не попадаться на глаза служащим и персоналу.

Стоя под горячими струями воды, он хорошенько прокашлялся и высморкался.

Кружка крепкого кофе точно вернет его в реальность. Также неплохо срабатывала любая нештатная ситуация и массаж Такехико… Но ситуаций в последние годы возникало всё меньше, а Кобаяси, наверное, уже давно был дома. Как странно: чем более услужливым становился секретарь, тем менее Эверард чувствовал себя в праве прибегать к его услугам…

Горячая вода струями стекала по телу, смывая следы кеметовой жидкости и холодную отрешенность.

Одевшись и посмотрев на часы, он вернулся в экспериментальный зал. Саркофаг был очищен. С помощью кибер-помощника Эверард отсоединил все коммуникации и приподнял капсулу над полом.

Несколько часов неспешной работы в полном уединении помогут ему обо всем подумать и окончательно прийти в себя.

 

У Такехико было странное чувство, что он потерял босса.

Связавшись с филиалами и проверив их работу, он просмотрел отчеты по производству и поставкам, по выручке и по вкладам, по нескольким находящимся в разработке проектам и составил общий ежедневный отчет для Эверарда. Потом по внутренней связи проверил работу отделов и, сделав несколько важных звонков, убедился, что завтрашнее селекторное совещание не перенесено, заглянул в кабинет босса, окинул его взглядом – всё ли на месте, всё ли в порядке? – и вновь закрыл дверь. В кабинете и на рабочем столе всё было в порядке, кроме полного отсутствия босса…

В этом не было ничего необычного, вот только Такехико казалось, будто того вообще нигде нет. Чутье телохранителя зашкаливало тревожными импульсами. А чутью, которое еще ни разу его не подводило, он привык доверять. Не найдя начальника ни по мобильному, ни по внутреннему коммутатору, он быстро доделал все дела и спустился в тир, спешно отстрелял всё, что должен был отстрелять (он мог бы попасть в цель и с закрытыми глазами, но привык делать всё с присущим ему трудолюбием и педантичностью, поэтому, если раз в неделю он должен был тренироваться в тире, Такехико не видел причины не делать этого) и наконец отправился на поиски босса, хотя былого чувства странной пустоты уже не было.

Он нашел Эверарда сразу в одном из экспериментальных помещений и застыл в дверях, с удивлением глядя, как тот, расположившись на полу под нависающей сверху полуразобранной капсулой, словно заправский механик, перебирает внутренности аппарата. Его руки по локоть были черными, мокрые пятна просматривались даже на темной одежде.

– Босс… – ошеломленно прошептал Такехико. – Может, лучше техников позвать?

– Думаешь, я не справлюсь? – засмеялся Эверард, добродушно глядя на него из-под саркофага. – Скажи лучше, почему ты еще здесь.

Такехико на секунду завис, представляя, как на его месте поступила бы Райан.

– Я просто хотел напомнить вам, что завтра в одиннадцать селекторное совещание с филиалами, – Такехико вежливо наклонил голову, жалея, что в руках не было папки или кипы бумаг на подпись.

Заметив, что перестали звенеть инструменты, он осторожно поднял глаза. Эверард задумчиво смотрел на него из-под висящего в воздухе механизма.

– Такехико, я слышал, ты проводишь досуг в увеселительных кварталах.

Кобаяси задумался.

– Да… Так меньше забот и проблем.

– Понимаю, – усмехнулся Эверард, возвращаясь к работе. Такехико с интересом и не без восторга следил, как тот вслепую находит нужный инструмент, как ловко отводит голову от тонких черных струек, неожиданно выливающихся из машины. Хотелось помочь, хотя бы протянуть нужную деталь, но в технике он не разбирался.

– Какие планы на вечер? – Эверард закончил и выбрался из-под саркофага, вытирая руки. – Мне надо посмотреть, как дела в «Strega», составишь компанию?

– Нагрянем, как всегда, неожиданно? – чувствуя воодушевление, Такехико помог опустить капсулу на пол.

– Как всегда, – хитро подмигнул ему босс.

 

– О чем ты мечтал в детстве? – Эверард отпил мартини и приложил к губам мундштук кальяна.

Когда он закончил свою инспекцию, они расположились в отдельном помещении клуба.

– Хотел стать якудзой.

– Серьезно? – Эверард засмеялся. – Можно сказать, что твоя мечта осуществилась…

Такехико улыбнулся, кивая головой.

– А вы, босс, кем хотели быть?

– Точно не якудзой.

Они снова засмеялись. Алкоголь и кальян действовал незаметно, но неотвратимо.

Эверард прилег в своем широком кресле, положив голову на подлокотник и задумчиво глядя на секретаря.

– В детстве я мечтал стать взрослым, – Эверард улыбнулся. Такехико опустил глаза, понимающе кивая. Они помолчали.

– Хотел быть большим и сильным, хотел проникнуть в этот таинственный, манящий, полный сокрытых удовольствий мир взрослых людей. А еще мне очень хотелось поскорее начать заниматься сексом, – он усмехнулся, допив мартини и разлив по бокалам новую порцию. – Мне кажется, у меня уже лет в шесть были вполне сформированные сексуальные желания... В восемь лет они точно были!.. Любишь оливки?.. О! Свой человек… А уже в достаточно взрослом состоянии я мечтал стать рок-идолом.

– Из вас вышла бы прекрасная рок-икона, – улыбнулся Такехико, потянувшись за второй трубкой.

– Знаю, – Эверард выпустил струйку дыма. Секунду они молча смотрели друг на друга, после чего снова засмеялись.

– Босс, вы в табак ничего не добавляли? Что-то сильно разбирает…

– Хороший кальян плюс алкоголь, и не надо ничего добавлять. Мы с Райан, кстати, частенько напивались вместе… Точнее она напивалась, а я потом ее домой конвоировал.

Такехико заржал, прикрывая лицо рукой. Всё же напиваться до такого состояния при боссе было как-то неудобно.

– Мы с Райан в таких переделках бывали… – Эверард прищурил глаза, добродушно глядя на посерьезневшего Такехико. – Она была мне очень близким другом.

Кобаяси кивнул.

– И с тобой будем, если еще нет… – Эверард поднял свой мартини и дотронулся им до протянутого бокала секретаря. Тот молча выпил, напряженно о чем-то думая.

– Да, я знаю, что ты готов за меня жизнь отдать, – темные глаза Эверарда стали серьезными. – Я просто хочу, чтобы ты был немного более расслабленным в моем присутствии. Был самим собой…

Такехико улыбнулся, кивнув.

– Возможно, так и будет, после того как мы пару раз вместе напьемся… – Эверард осушил свой бокал. В этот момент в кармане зазвонил мобильный. Эверард, улыбаясь, глянул на дисплей. – Угадай, кто.

– Демьен! – не колеблясь ни секунды, выпалил Такехико. Эверард, нажав на кнопку и прижав телефон плечом к уху, беззвучно поаплодировал секретарю. Тот вновь захохотал.

– Привет, котенок… Смеется?.. Такехико… Нет, в клубе… Перестань, он и так постоянно работает… Я никуда, но если ты приедешь в мой клуб, буду очень рад… – Эверард приложил мундштук к губам и затянулся, с улыбкой слушая возмущения любовника. Такехико, опустив глаза, слышал только эмоциональный взволнованный голос, разобрать слова он даже не пытался.

– Ты всё сказал?.. Успокоился?.. Тогда приезжай в «Strega», – Эверард нажал на сброс. Еще секунду он молча курил, глядя в потолок. Такехико вежливо молчал.

– На чем мы остановились? – произнес Эверард, приподнявшись и наливая им по новой порции.

– О том, что надо напиться.

– Хорошее предложение, – он отсалютовал секретарю. Не успел Такехико выпить, как заметил, что двери медленно приоткрываются. Демьен так скоро приехать не мог, а больше они никого не ждали. Грациозно вскочив с кресла, он в доли секунды оказался у двери и приставил пистолет к голове вошедшего.

Им оказалась красивая девушка, с собранными в «ракушку» светлыми волосами. Она не сразу обратила на него внимание, а заметив, охнула и неловко застыла, медленно поднимая руки вверх. Теперь Такехико мог рассмотреть на ней тонкий халатик и высокие шпильки. Наверное, одна из стриптизерш. Девушка смотрела на него огромными скорее удивленными, чем испуганными глазами, а он смотрел на нее, не в силах ни оторвать взгляд, ни опустить пистолет. Она медленно перевела вопрошающий взгляд на Эверарда. Такехико тоже посмотрел на босса, который полулежал в кресле и, улыбаясь, любовался ими.

– Вот так всегда, не успеешь расслабиться, как тут же вереница просителей, – произнес он.

Такехико опустил пистолет. – Босс, вы знали?

– Нет, но я чувствовал, что угроза нулевая. Вивьен, познакомься, это мой новый секретарь Такехико Кобаяси.

– Я прошу прощения, – Такехико вежливо поклонился. Девушка, улыбаясь, уже протягивала ему руку.

– Вивьен, что ты хотела?

Она еще раз глянула на Такехико и подбежала к Эверарду. Склонившись, она что-то быстро прошептала ему на ухо.

– Ты можешь говорить, Такехико в курсе всего… – мягко проговорил тот. Но девушка, мотнув головой, вновь что-то быстро прошептала. Эверард слушал молча, только задумчиво чему-то кивая.

– Хорошо, милая, я разберусь.

– Спасибо, мистер Линт! – она уже собралась уйти, когда Эверард задержал ее за руку и, улыбаясь, что-то быстро прошептал, посмотрев на Такехико. Вивьен кивнула и вышла.

– Что-то случилось? – спросил Кобаяси, когда они остались одни.

– Надо разобраться с менеджером по персоналу… – Эверард задумчиво закинул ногу на ногу. – Похоже, ты ей тоже понравился, – он улыбнулся, глядя на секретаря. – Я попросил ее станцевать для нас приватный танец. Надеюсь, ты не против.

Такехико не возражал, тем более что девушка ему действительно понравилась. Когда Вивьен вернулась и начала сначала изгибаться перед Эверардом, тот движением глаз показал ей на Такехико, и она полностью переключилась на него.

Эверард поправил щипцами угольки, струсив лишний пепел, и вновь с удобством расположился в кресле, положив голову на подлокотник и медитативно глядя, как Вивьен раздевается в движении и старается возбудить его секретаря. Надо отметить, небезуспешно…

Такехико, как обычно, старался держать лицо, но Эверард видел, как возбуждение уже прокралось внутрь него. Вивьен двигалась профессионально, но Эверард хорошо изучил ее программу и заметил, что в этот раз она творчески подошла к делу. Приседая то и дело Такехико на руки, плавно двигая бедрами, скользя руками по его коленям и плечам, она всё время заглядывала ему в глаза. Такехико, как и положено, держал руки при себе и периодически немного смущенно поглядывал в его сторону…

Эверард вдруг подумал, что хотел бы увидеть это красивое азиатское лицо искаженным от оргазма, и отвел глаза.

 


	49. Chapter 49

### 15

 

Демьен был раздражен: никто не хотел показать, где находится Эверард, и только после звонка любовнику какой-то человек провел его в одно из внутренних помещений. Ему казалось, что все нарочно ему препятствуют, и пока он пытается пробраться внутрь, Эверард с секретарем успеют принять чинный вид, вне зависимости от того, чем они там занимались…

Но когда он вошел, среди присутствующих текла довольно оживленная беседа и в совершенно непонятном направлении, как баркас, отданный на волю волн. Уже порядком набравшийся Такехико чем-то делился с Эверардом и сидящей рядом блондинкой в тонком халатике. Демьен напрягся: о присутствии женщины он и подумать не мог.

Эверард заметил его и, поманив к себе, усадил рядом в кресло.

– Привет, малыш, – он с нежностью поцеловал его у внешнего уголка глаза. Демьен едва не расплавился от удовольствия, пока не заметил изумленный взгляд девушки.

– Как день прошел? – невозмутимо обняв его за талию, спросил Эверард.

– Хорошо, – кисло ответил Демьен, чувствуя на себе любопытный взгляд блондинки.

– Ты голоден? – прошептал любовник на ухо.

– Нет, – Демьен посмотрел на него и, вспомнив давешний ужин, не смог сдержать улыбку. – Со вчерашнего дня еще сыт.

В комнату вошел официант с еще одним набором приборов, бутылкой мартини и закусками. Пока он сервировал стол, у Демьена была возможность хорошо рассмотреть девушку. В свою очередь она тоже на него посматривала.

– А это ты тогда столкнул меня со сцены! – со смехом произнесла она, как только дверь за официантом закрылась. Эверард захохотал.

Демьен смотрел на нее пораженно. В памяти медленно всплыл его пятнадцатый день рождения, когда он приревновал любовника к какой-то стриптизерше и решил доказать, что танцует лучше.

– Извини… – Демьену стало не по себе: с одной стороны было неудобно за тот инцидент, с другой – она всё так же вызывала у него ревность и неприязнь.

– А что случилось? – спросил Такехико, который единственный был не в курсе этой истории.

– Да, ничего, – девушка, хихикая, изящным движением взяла бокал. – Малыш перебрал просто… Я тебе потом как-нибудь расскажу.

Демьен кисло смотрел на этих двоих, сидящих в одном кресле. Между Такехико и белокурой красоткой будто искры пробегали, чувствовалось настоящее притяжение. Эверард, откинувшись на спинку и прижимая его к себе одной рукой, наблюдал за ними. Из динамиков негромко звучала музыка.

Демьен вздохнул и пошевелился, Эверард закинул ногу на ногу, освобождая для него больше пространства.

– Как прошел день? – проговорил он едва слышно.

– Нормально, – Демьен посмотрел на него, тайком следуя взглядом за красивыми линиями лица. Хотелось прикоснуться к нему, очертить пальцем профиль. Краем уха он слышал, как на противоположном кресле девушка уговаривает секретаря Эверарда, но даже не пытался вникнуть в смысл, пока вдруг она не произнесла:

– Мистер Линт, может, тогда вы?

Демьен резко повернул к ней голову, не в силах скрыть раздражение.

– Потанцуйте со мной!.. Это моя любимая песня… А Такехико не хочет.

«Девушка явно выпила лишнего, раз просит об этом Эверарда», – подумалось Демьену. Но, к его удивлению, тот согласился.

Демьен ревниво следил за их танцем. Эверард придерживал ее за талию, но все приличия были соблюдены, хотя эротизм и чувственность сквозили в каждом движении. То, что любовник хорошо танцует, не было для Демьена откровением, и всё же он не мог оставаться равнодушным. Что-то внутри отзывалось на каждое его движение, беснуясь от восторга и отчаяния.

– Ну а ты почему не потанцевал с ней? – спросил он, оборачиваясь к Кобаяси.

Тот улыбнулся, переводя на него взгляд. – Я просто не умею.

Демьен хмыкнул. – Сидим теперь, как два придурка…

Такехико захохотал, кивая, и он тоже не смог сдержать смех.

Общество Эверарда явно шло японцу на пользу. Не без удовольствия Демьен отметил его расслабленную позу, спокойное, безмятежное выражение лица и вздохнул.

Когда некоторое время спустя они втроем вывалили на улицу, Демьен находился в том редком состоянии духа, когда секретарь любовника не вызывал у него никаких ревнивых подозрений.

– На сегодня ты свободен, – Эверард положил руку Такехико на плечо и слегка кивнул ему, отпуская и уводя Демьена за собой.

Такехико церемонно поклонился, оставаясь в этой позе, пока босс с юным любовником удалялись вверх по улице.

Голова кружилась от выпитого. Он постоял еще какое-то время возле клуба, борясь с желанием вернуться к Вивьен, и всё же сел в такси.

Хотелось воды…

Уже возле дома, подойдя к автомату с газировкой, Такехико полез в карман за мелочью и нащупал незнакомую бумажку. В неоновом свете на сложенном вчетверо листке изломанным почерком было написано имя «Вивьен» и номер телефона.

 

Демьен чувствовал себя парящим. Какой удивительный контраст: рядом с любимым притяжение земли не действовало, а без него он падал в черноту и бездну. Сейчас, чтобы летать, ему не нужны были и крылья. Ноги будто парили над асфальтом.

Эверард обнимал его за талию, мягко прижимая к себе, и Демьену хотелось прильнуть всем телом, стать единым, никогда не разлучаться. Едва заметно он потерся щекой о его плечо, Эверард, улыбаясь, заглянул ему в глаза, сильнее прижимая к себе, сдавливая грудную клетку.

– Ты меня задушишь! – засмеялся Демьен. Сердце восторженно бухало. – Я так рад, что мы остались вдвоем…

Мимо по своим делам шли люди. Демьен заметил, что некоторые смотрят на них хмуро, с презрением, а порой и с раздражением. Краска прилила к щекам.

– Ненавижу их!.. – прошипел он. – Какое им всем дело?!

Эверард с усмешкой глянул в сторону прохожих и, остановившись, обнял его, приникая поцелуем к губам.

– Что ты делаешь?! – прошептал Демьен, не в силах не улыбаться и не лучиться счастьем. – Сумасшедший! Я же еще несовершеннолетний!..

Демьен смеялся, и пытался спрятать лицо, тая от поцелуев посреди улицы.

– Тебе почти восемнадцать. Какая разница! Мы и так скрывались слишком долго.

– Они все смотрят на нас...

Эверард взял его за руку и несколькими шагами свернул за угол. Здесь людей почти не было. Они спрятались в каменную арку закрытого в этот час магазинчика. Демьену почудилось, что он снова в Генуе, с ее узкими, глухими улочками, арками и барельефами. Не хватало лишь мощеных мостовых.

Город бурлил, и где-то рядом ходили люди, которые могли в любой момент стать свидетелями их поцелуев. Все чувства обострились до предела.

Эверард ласкал его поверх одежды, то отпуская, то вновь прижимая к себе, скользя нежными губами по шее, по щеке, сжимая ладонями ягодицы, чувственно лаская пах. И тело прогибалось от наплывающих ощущений, голова кружилась, словно от избытка кислорода, губы пытались поймать дразнящие пальцы. Он парил. Сумасшедшими витками и ввысь...

Демьен не успел заметить, как и почему они покинули свое убежище. Но Эверард вел его за собой, обнимая, а значит, так было надо. Демьен не чувствовал ног, не чувствовал тела, словно пьяный, привалившись головой к его плечу. Сзади послышались шаги, и всё стало ясно…

Они вышли на другую улицу.

– Ненавижу их!.. – едва слышно шептал Демьен. – Почему люди всё… так воспринимают?

Эверард рассмеялся, целуя его в висок. – Они просто боятся.

– Чего? Какое мы к ним имеем отношение?!

Любовник усмехнулся. – Сначала люди придумывают себе табу, потом боятся их нарушить. Но еще сильнее они боятся тех, кто всё же отваживается жить не по правилам, или вовсе не собирается их соблюдать. Таких, как я, например. Плевать мне на правила, которые не я установил. Кстати, самые несчастные люди – это те, которые вынуждены соблюдать табу, в принятии которых они даже не принимали участия, табу, появившиеся много веков назад и давно потерявшие актуальность.

Демьен с улыбкой обнимал любовника. Как он любил эти редкие моменты, когда Эверарда пробивало на философию… Он бы мог слушать его часами, и слова, такие, на его взгляд, правильные, отзывались внутренним согласием.

– Когда табу возникают, их хотя бы как-то можно объяснить. Историческими реалиями, например. Но когда люди держатся за старые нормы только потому, что так принято, – это абсурд. Мир вокруг и условия меняются, но человеческая косность остается той же.

– Почему тогда люди не меняют законы?

– Боятся, – улыбнулся Эверард. – Боятся, что мир станет неуправляемым. Хотя на самом деле большинство из них и собой управлять не в силах.

Он засмеялся, и смех этот Демьену показался грустным. Он вздохнул, прижимаясь к любовнику.

Сквозь привычный городской шум можно было расслышать необычные раскаты, похожие на запуск ракеты и работу огромного насоса одновременно.

– Многие свои правила люди даже объяснить не могут, – продолжал Эверард. – Просто знают, что так делать плохо, но не знают, почему. Или ссылаются на нормы морали, которые им кажутся элементарными… Ханжеские стереотипы и навязанная мораль, – он горько усмехнулся.

– А еще они говорят, что так велел Бог… – Демьен, улыбаясь, поднял лицо на любовника.

Эверард засмеялся. – Надеюсь, ты уже не считаешь, что Бог хоть чем-то похож на человека?

– Ага, по образу и подобию… Я же католик, – пожал Демьен плечами. Он уже давно не был точно уверен, что из себя представляет Бог, да и не мучился этим.

– Я тоже… католик, – произнес Эверард. – Точнее когда-то был им.

– А ты еще веришь в Бога? – Демьен вдруг с удивлением понял, что совершенно не знает Эверарда с этой стороны. От этого открытия по спине прошла волна холода. – Почему мы никогда не говорили об этом?..

Эверард прижал его к себе, ласково запустив пальцы в волосы.

– Об этом лучше говорить, когда возникает потребность. Судя по всему, сейчас она возникла… Да, конечно, я верю в Бога. Но назвать _это_ Богом, у меня язык не поворачивается. Потому что это за гранью человеческого понимания. И своим ограниченным умом нам никогда его не охватить.

– Но в библии!..

Эверард посмотрел на него такими искрящимися от иронии глазами, что Демьен запнулся на половине фразы.

– Человеку вообще характерно приписывать свои свойства и мотивы всему вокруг. Очень легкомысленно с нашей стороны очеловечивать вселенную, а тем более бога… – Эверард вздохнул и перенес руку с талии Демьена на плечо. – Если ты когда-нибудь шагнешь за грань привычной жизни, – произнес он доверительно, притягивая его голову к себе, словно хотел поведать тайну. – То поймешь, что все мы живем в ограниченном пространстве собственного ума, а мир в действительности многогранен и многопространственен, в самом прямом смысле этого слова!.. И спокойно продолжает существовать такой, какой есть, и нет ему никакого дела до наших табу и морали.

У Демьена было ощущение, что Эверард может сказать еще очень и очень многое, но дальше они шли молча. Думал ли тот, что он не поймет всего сказанного, или просто не видел смысла в подобных разговорах, Демьен не знал.

– Каждый опыт уникален, Демьен, – наконец произнес Эверард. – Нет понятия нормы. Поэтому забудь о тех, кто косо смотрит. Пора признать, что новые обстоятельства позволяют отказаться от старых стереотипов.

Демьен молча прижался щекой к его груди, продолжая медленно шагать и смотреть себе под ноги, уже не глядя по сторонам. Мысли хаотично кружились в голове.

Что, если бы другие узнали об их связи?

Рядом с Эверардом было так надежно. Внешние тревоги не имели никакого значения. Казалось, угроза может исходить только от любовника, точнее от перспективы однажды его потерять… Но вероятность лишиться Эверарда из-за вмешательства других людей никогда даже не возникала в его мыслях. Ведь Демьен не видел в их связи ничего предосудительного. Разница в возрасте и принадлежность одному полу – всё это было для него так же естественно, как если бы он встречался с ровесницей.

Ровесница… Взять только реакцию Сандры на его признание, панический ужас на ее лице, недоумение. Как больно всё это было. Какую досаду и злость он испытал тогда в ответ на ее шок. Впрочем, он сам всё сделал, чтобы шокировать ее, ударить больнее, защищая свое. Но он даже предположить не мог, что это откровение может сделать его своего рода изгоем, неприкасаемым, вне касты…

Он даже представить не мог…

Почему они так всё воспринимали? Почему не могли понять, как он любил, и как Эверард любил его?

Они так долго прятались, но Демьен никогда не чувствовал, что должен по-настоящему скрываться. В тех местах, где они появлялись вместе, всё воспринималось естественно, да и родные Эверарда, в конечном счете, относились к их связи, как к обычной вещи, а его воспринимали как часть себя. Это стало ясно ему только сейчас, когда они вдвоем обнялись при всех на улице, когда он увидел реакцию совершенно посторонних людей.

Ему хотелось выть от несправедливости. Какое право они имеют судить, не зная ничего?! А если бы узнали, то попытались бы вмешаться?.. «Спасать» его, как предлагала Сандра?!

Демьен похолодел.

Эверард почувствовал, как он впивается ему в бок пальцами, и успокаивающе погладил по спине.

– Что случилось?

– Я боюсь тебя потерять...

– Демьен, перестань… Что опять? – Эверард оглянулся в поисках возможного объекта его ревности.

– Я просто подумал сейчас… Тебе еще могут что-нибудь сделать, если узнают всё о нас?

– Вот оно что, – Эверард усмехнулся, обнимая его за талию. – Ты за меня, значит, переживаешь?

Эверард казался таким уверенным в себе, в своей силе, таким неуязвимым. А что, если Сандра решит отомстить и расскажет кому-нибудь еще?.. Черт, он ведь так и не рассказал об этом любовнику.

– Не переживай, котенок. Ты уже вырос. И со мной не так просто справиться, – Эверард засунул другую руку в карман.

– Сандра знает о нас, – чувствуя, как неприятно становится на душе, выпалил Демьен. – Вдруг она…?

Эверард перевел на него внимательный и одновременно смеющийся взгляд. – Та милая девочка?

– Да, я тогда… обидел ее.

– Зря… Говорят, нет ничего опаснее обиженной женщины, – Эверард положил ладонь ему на затылок, мягко сжимая волосы. – Но Сандра не такая. Во всяком случае, так мне показалось.

Демьен внимательно следил за ходом его мыслей. Эверард задумчиво улыбался. – Не переживай, я разведаю обстановку.

Демьен вновь услышал странный звук, теперь он стал громче. А вслед за этим в узкой полоске неба между небоскребами показалась огромная стеклянная конструкция.

– Ого! Что это?! – Демьену казалось, что он может разглядеть стоящих внутри людей, но возможно это была только игра воображения.

– Новый аттракцион, – произнес Эверард, подняв глаза. Он неожиданно изменил направление, увлекая его за собой. – Пойдем покатаемся.

Такси доставило их на продуваемую ветром платформу, установленную так высоко, что казалось, будто она парит в воздухе. Сердце Демьена отчаянно билось. Он старался держаться поближе к Эверарду и не смотреть на мерцающий внизу город. Вместе с группой других людей, жаждущих необычных впечатлений, они прошли в круглую прозрачную капсулу, верхний отсек которой уже наполнялся какой-то светящийся жидкостью. Двери медленно закрылись. Пассажиры расселись по своим местам. Демьен задержался, увлеченно наблюдая за переливами цветов в верхнем отсеке.

Капсула плавно качнулась и с тем самым рокочущим звуком отделилась от платформы.

Демьен испугался, вдруг осознав, что Эверарда нет рядом, но тут же отыскал его взглядом в дальней части конструкции, стоящим прямо у прозрачной стенки. Эверард смотрел на него и весело смеялся. Демьен улыбнулся, стараясь держать равновесие.

Капсула медленно плыла в воздухе, Демьен чувствовал ногами легкую вибрацию. Другие пассажиры, переговариваясь, смотрели в стороны и вниз.

Он тоже посмотрел себе под ноги и оторопел. Они летели, едва не задевая небоскребы. А от многоярусного вида плывущих во все стороны автомобилей у него захватывало дух. Внезапно он понял, что улыбается, как идиот. С лица уже минут десять не сходила блаженная улыбка. Эверард наверняка посмеивается сейчас над ним.

Демьен поднял глаза и замер. От темного, немигающего взгляда любовника, от его до странности серьезного лица вниз по позвоночнику побежала дрожь. Ему казалось, что грудь пронзил металлический стержень – боль, которую он чувствовал порой, томление, никуда не исчезающее годами. Мягкий мерцающий свет лился на Эверарда с потолка, придавая ему странный, неземной вид. Демьен почувствовал, как дрожит, и вибрация пола не имела к этому никакого отношения.

О чем тот думал?.. Что было причиной такого странного взгляда?.. Его непонятная решимость и трагичность… пугала.

Демьен быстро прошел по проходу и упал любовнику в руки, изнемогая от боли в груди.

– Демьен, на нас смотрят, – странным глухим голосом прошептал Эверард.

– Мне плевать. Мне на них плевать... – тихо ответил Демьен, прижимаясь к нему лицом. – И мне всегда было плевать. Я ждал лишь тебя…

Эверард молча обнял его, прижимая к себе.

– Ты больше не собираешься со мной расставаться? – улыбаясь и всё еще дрожа, проговорил Демьен.

– Нет… Как я могу расстаться с моим любимым Демьеном? Хотя я всё еще считаю, что без меня тебе будет лучше. Проще.

– Чушь!

В голосе любовника звучала неприкрытая горечь, и Демьену хотелось смеяться, мять его рубашку, молиться… – Чушь…

Чувство былой невесомости от поцелуев и прикосновений Эверарда вновь держало его за горло, хотелось стонать в голос. Он любил! Он был любимым!

– Посмотри, – прошептал Эверард ему на ухо. Демьен не отрываясь от него, искоса посмотрел сквозь прозрачную стенку. В горле стоял комок. Он попробовал проглотить его, но не смог. Хотелось целовать Эверарда прямо здесь. Ведь если не в таком удивительном месте, то где еще?!

Демьен оглянулся на сидящих людей. Пару человек старательно делали вид, что ничего не происходит, и лица у них при этом были напряженными, каменными. Они казались мертвецами, неспособными даже естественно реагировать.

Отвернувшись, он провел языком по груди любовника, кусая его через рубашку.

– Ш-ш-ш... – Эверард засмеялся, прижимая его голову к себе. Демьен, сходя с ума от собственного отчаянного бесстыдства, незаметно, как ему казалось, сжал рукой его член, лаская его через брюки, с улыбкой отмечая, как плоть наливается тяжестью.

– В метре от нас стоит один господин, – едва слышно прошептал ему на ухо Эверард. – Смотрит на нас. Судя по лицу, рьяный блюститель нравов.

– Надеюсь, ему не нравится то, что мы делаем? – хихикнул Демьен, чувствуя губами мокрое от поцелуев местечко на рубашке Эверарда.

– О!.. Можешь мне поверить, – засмеялся тот.

Демьен удвоил старания, уже в открытую лаская его напряженный пах.

– Прекрати сейчас же! Мне совсем не хочется убегать отсюда со стояком, – просвистел Эверард ему на ухо, содрогаясь от смеха. Демьен чуть не согнулся от хохота, но Эверард крепко держал его.

Демьен оглянулся и заметил типа, о котором говорил любовник. Вид у него был устрашающий.

– Может, он полицейский? – прошептал Демьен.

– Может. Сейчас попрошу его арестовать тебя за домогательства в публичном месте.

Демьен засмеялся. Какая-то женщина, тоже смотрящая на них с недовольством, набирала на мобильном номер.

– Ой, кажется, кто-то уже звонит в полицию, – проговорил он встревожено, чем вызвал новый приступ смеха у Эверарда.

– Всё, замри, – он прижал его к себе. Демьен хитро улыбался, чувствуя телом его возбуждение. Впрочем, он тоже был возбужден. Остаток полета они стояли молча, глядя в окно, как добропорядочные граждане и делая вид, что наслаждаются видом.

Когда их капсула пристыковалась обратно к платформе и двери открылись, они, смеясь, быстро вышли наружу и первыми кинулись к лифту. Когда двери закрылись, оставив их растерянных спутников на платформе, Демьен, хохоча, упал Эверарду на грудь.

Они вышли наружу, и Демьен быстро осмотрелся. Не увидев никаких полицейских машин, он расслабился и вновь заулыбался.

– Что, понравилось дразнить общественность? – усмехаясь, спросил Эверард. – Теперь ты меня понимаешь.

 


	50. Chapter 50

### 16

 

Пальцы оставляли влажный след на запотевшем ото льда высоком стакане. Перевернувшись на живот, Линда прильнула щекой к гладкому краю джакузи и пригубила освежающую горько-сладкую смесь. Коктейль был прекрасен, как и всё, что готовила Жаклин. Зажмурив глаза, Линда облизнула верх стакана.

Томное спокойствие окружающей обстановки расслабляло и навевало сонливость. С этого ракурса казалось, что вода в джакузи продолжает гладь бассейна, та же, в свою очередь, была продолжением неба с замершими в полуденной истоме пышными облаками и раскидистыми верхушками пальм. Придерживаясь одной рукой за край, Линда расслабленно смотрела на отражение неба в воде. Казалось, облака плывут под самым носом. Она прикоснулась к ним губами, и пробежавшая по воде рябь разрушила иллюзию.

Воздух приятно ласкал приподнимающиеся над водой ягодицы. Она пару раз напрягла и расслабила мышцы, погружаясь и всплывая на поверхность, чтобы вновь ощутить невинную ласку воздуха и воды, которая чувственной негой растекалась по коже.

Вдруг кроме воздуха по ягодице скользнула чья-то ладонь. От неожиданности Линда вздрогнула и, нырнув под воду, обернулась.

– Симпатичная попка, – из бассейна с озорной улыбкой выглядывала Жаклин.

– Это ты! – засмеялась Линда.

– А кого еще ты рассчитывала тут увидеть? – сверкнув обнаженным телом, Джеки вынырнула из воды и запрыгнула к ней в джакузи. Смеясь и кувыркаясь, они обнялись.

– Ты горячая, – прошептала Жаклин, имея в виду отнюдь не ее темперамент. На лице Джеки отразилось секундное беспокойство, когда она потрогала ее лоб прохладной рукой. – Ты часом тут не перегрелась?

– Может, тебе кажется после прохлады бассейна? – Линда с улыбкой обняла ее за талию. Иногда Джеки казалась еще более заботливой, чем Франц. А после случая с лихорадкой пеклась о ней при малейшем повышении температуры. Впрочем, понятие «нормальной» температуры у них различалось. Линда уткнулась лбом в прохладное плечо Жаклин.

– Понравился мой коктейль? – взяв стакан с бортика, Жаклин отпила часть и передала ей. – Многие предпочитают добавлять в кампари апельсиновый сок, но мне больше нравится персиковый.

– Любишь персики? – Линда хитро скосила на нее глаза.

– Да! – перевернувшись в воде, Жаклин со смехом схватила ее обеими руками за ягодицы. Линда недолго думая обвила ее ногами и приникла ко рту долгим поцелуем.

Губы Джеки были мягкими, податливыми... женскими. Линда ласково провела рукой по ее спине и открыла глаза. Жаклин улыбалась.

– Что ты чувствуешь, когда целуешь другую женщину? – прошептала Линда, поглаживая ее мокрые кудри.

– Спроси лучше, что я чувствую, когда целую тебя, – в больших темных глазах блеснула озорная хитринка. – Нежность…

На фарфоровой коже Джеки блестели жемчужины воды. Линда прижалась губами к ее шее, слизывая влагу, медленно перебираясь к лицу и вновь приникая к мягкому, дразнящему рту. Жаклин скользнула ей рукой между ног плавным движением, и Линда, шумно вобрав ртом воздух, зажмурилась от ощущения ласковых движений пальцев.

– Моя маленькая сестричка, – горячо прошептала Джеки ей на ухо.

– Эй, я старше тебя на семь лет! – засмеялась Линда, открывая глаза.

– А так и не скажешь… – Джеки пропустила колено ей между ног, надавливая им поверх своей руки. Вода придавала движениям негу и плавность.

Линда, улыбаясь, запрокинула голову и внезапно краем глаза заметила какое-то движение в стороне.

– Вот черт!

Репортер по другую сторону бассейна в спешке их фотографировал. И это накануне премьеры!

– Вот засранец, – выдохнула она и, отстранив Джеки, вылетела из джакузи. Репортер не прекращал снимать, делая один снимок за другим. Не тратя время на поиск одежды, тем более что сейчас Линда не могла вспомнить, где ее оставила, она прыгнула на траву и кинулась к нему.

Жаклин с нарастающим гневом смотрела, как репортер с мерзкой улыбочкой продолжает снимать ее подругу, пятясь спиной вглубь сада, к забору, через который, видимо, и перебрался. Всю серьезность намерений Линды Хилт репортер оценил в последний момент. Видя, как он резво бросился наутек, Жаклин выскочила из воды и, повторяя путь Линды, кинулась ей на подмогу.

– Держи его! – крикнула она. Но Линда уже догнала нахала и, прыгнув ему на спину, повалила на землю.

– Ах вы сучки! – закричал тот неожиданно высоким голосом и попытался перевернуться на спину, а заодно ударить ее рукой. Жаклин прыгала рядом, не зная, что именно нужно делать, и пыталась хотя бы удержать его за руки.

– Засужу, гадины! Отцепитесь, лесбиянки черто…

Вопли репортера сменились сдавленным стоном, когда Линда заехала ему кулаком в правый бок.

– Главное, не бей его по лицу! – закричала Джеки.

– Надо забрать камеру, – тяжело дыша и стаскивая с сопротивляющегося журналиста аппаратуру, проговорила Линда, одновременно пытаясь удержать его на месте. Что, впрочем, ей плохо удавалось. Один раз, уже почти поднявшись на колени, он едва не скинул ее, и Линде пришлось его успокоить ударом ребра ладони по затылку.

– Сссуки… – простонал он, ненадолго обмякнув. – Вам конец...

Поняв, что с него снимают самое драгоценное – аппаратуру – репортер завыл, как раненный зверь, и удвоил старания. Неожиданно перевернувшись на бок, он придавил Линду спиной. Джеки взвизгнула, но успела выхватить камеру.

– Кидай в бассейн! – закричала Линда, удерживая репортера за шею.

Послышался плеск воды, и мужчина обмяк.

– Слезай, козел, – она спихнула его с себя и, кувыркнувшись, поднялась на ноги. – Пошел вон, гад!

– Вы еще поплачете… – тяжело поднимаясь на ноги, репортер отряхнулся. – Вы еще узнаете, что такое нанесение физических травм, материального и морального ущерба…

– Заткнись и убирайся, откуда пришел! – Линда тяжело дышала, Джеки казалось, что она готова снова накинуться на него.

Покивав головой, мол, еще посмотрим, кто кого, репортер направился к забору.

– Только сунься сюда еще раз, и я применю огнестрельное! – бросила Линда ему вслед.

Джеки подскочила к ней и крепко обняла. Убедившись, что визитер исчез за забором, Линда расслабилась и погладила ее по спине.

– Он ничего тебе не сломал? – Жаклин с беспокойством осмотрела ссадины на ее теле. – Блин, я даже не сразу поняла, что происходит!

– Тяжелый гад, – Линда потянулась и, усмехнувшись, быстро поцеловала ее в губы. – Со мной всё в порядке. Надо достать камеру.

– Он может подать в суд, как грозился?

– Нет, – Линда нырнула в бассейн. Жаклин с интересом наблюдала, как, сделав пару широких уверенных движений, она подплыла к камере и подцепила ее за ремень.

– Покажем вечером Францу… – вернувшись к бортику, Линда передала ей аппаратуру. – Во-первых, он вторгся на частную территорию, во-вторых, пусть что-то докажет, свидетелей не было!.. Так что, забудь об этом ублюдке.

Линда вылезла из бассейна, и Жаклин, чувствуя небывалый внутренний подъем, вновь обняла ее за талию. Хотелось ласкать, приникать к ее гибкому, сильному и мокрому сейчас телу.

– После такой драки хочется секса, да? – словно читая ее мысли, Линда повернула голову, хитро усмехаясь.

– Только пойдем теперь в дом.

В раскрытой двери показалось полное лицо Мануэлы.

– Я слышала какие-то крики... О, святая Мария! – женщина стыдливо отвернулась, прикрывая глаза. Девушки весело рассмеялись.

– Всё в порядке, Мануэла! – крикнула ей Линда, убирая руку с талии Жаклин. – Что у нас сегодня на обед?

Но пышная мексиканка уже скрылась в доме, то и дело вспоминая Деву Марию и других католических святых.

– Я просила утром жареные бананы с сыром, – всё еще смеясь, Жаклин шла на пару шагов позади Линды. Их фигуры были чем-то похожи – с тонкой талией и округлыми бедрами – и всё же заметно различались. Не сводя взгляда с тугих ягодиц с сексуальными ямочками и длинных ног, Джеки представляла, как они с подругой – две обнаженные амазонки – гордо ступают в тень раскидистых деревьев, чтобы после боя заняться любовью.

– Главное, чтобы Мануэлу не хватил сердечный приступ, – прервал ее фантазии голос Линды. – А то не видать нам жареных бананов.

 

Жаркий зной держался до самого вечера. Они спасались от него то в ванной, то в бассейне и с утра собирались на море, но, дожидаясь Франца, так никуда и не выбрались. Линда нервничала по поводу грядущей премьеры – Жаклин пыталась отвлечь ее. И так как в голову ничего оригинального не приходило, день они провели в объятиях друг друга.

– Я чувствую себя Фридой Кало, – прошептала Джеки, лежа на широкой кровати. Ветер гулял сквозь открытые настежь окна и двери, раздувал занавески и тонкий балдахин на алькове, приятно охлаждал их обнаженные тела, играл влажными волосами, доносил из кухни запах ягод.

Линда приподнялась на локте. – Надеюсь, не такой же разбитой, как она?

– Нет… Когда Кало спросили, как проходят ее дни, она ответила, что принимает ванну, занимается любовью, снова принимает ванну… – монотонно сквозь дрему проговорила Жаклин.

– А, – Линда перевернулась на живот. – Думаю, она просто держалась перед журналистами и выдала желаемое за действительное. Говорят, она мучилась от жутких болей и была вынуждена носить корсет…

– Значит, я чувствую себя, как…

– Как Жаклин Линт, – закончила за нее Линда.

Снизу донесся причитающий голос Мануэлы, и они обе заинтересованно приподнялись.

– Она что, до сих пор вспоминает? – Джеки не сдержала смех.

– Не думала, что это ее так травмирует, – прислушиваясь, Линда высунулась в дверь. – Франц вернулся! Мануэла рассказывает ему, какие мы бесстыдницы.

Накинув шелковый халат, она бросила второй Жаклин.

– Может, тогда спустимся голыми?

– Хочешь доконать мою домработницу? – Линда хихикнула. – Нет уж, ей и этого на месяц хватит.

Переплетя пальцы, они тихо вышли на лестницу и, сгибаясь от беззвучного смеха, посмотрели вниз.

– Кажется, на кухне, – прошептала Линда Джеки на ухо. – Пошли!

– Как она у тебя продержалась с такими взглядами?

– Мануэла работает только днем, и я часто даю ей отпуск…

Они замерли у дверей кухни. Громко вздыхая, домработница вновь переживала свое дневное потрясение. Жаклин зажала рот рукой, чтобы не смеяться, а Линда медленно выглянула из-за двери.

Франц сидел за столом и, отщипывая кусочек ягодного пирога, с трудом сдерживал смех. Лицо у него при этом было таким комичным, что Линда не выдержала и захохотала.

– Санта Мария! Я скоро стану заикой в этом доме! – эмоционально воскликнула мексиканка.

– Привет, – прятаться больше не было смысла. Линда подошла к Францу и, нагнувшись, поцеловала в губы. В его полуприкрытых глазах на миг отразилось странное выражение мечтательной муки, но на губах вновь возникла улыбка. Он заговорщицки подмигнул ей. В дверях маячила фигура Жаклин.

– Наконец-то оделись, бесстыдницы!

– Мануэла, мы тебя уже поняли, – смеясь, Линда обняла мексиканку и погладила по широкой спине. – Завтра можешь не приходить, тут всё равно беготня ожидается. Мы пообедаем в ресторане, если что.

– Да я вам еды на месяц приготовила! – всплеснув руками, Мануэла сменила гнев на милость и ушла переодеваться.

Молодые люди хитро переглянулись.

– Чем займемся сегодня? – убедившись, что мексиканки уже нет рядом, Жаклин скинула халат на пол и, показав Францу язык, закружилась по кухне.

– Так-так, значит, тут весь день разврат был? – он привлек Линду себе на колени и шутливо погрозил им обеим пальцем. – И это правильно!..

 

С наступлением вечера с моря повеяло долгожданной прохладой. Вооружившись полотенцами, они отправились на пляж.

Солнце зашло, и узкая розово-оранжевая полоса горизонта разделила мир надвое. Незаметно подкрались сумерки, и всё замерло в ожидании, как никогда сильно ощущая тонкую грань между явным и невидимым. В шуме волн слышался мистический шепот. День остался позади, и ночь обещала… Разрешала.

Позабыв обо всем, с беззаботным смехом и первобытными выкриками они прыгали навстречу волнам. Невинные дети… Древние люди до Начала Времен.

Не выключенный свет на первом этаже особняка молчаливо звал их к себе. Но ноги утопали в песке, волны целовали колени, и догорающий закат рвал сердце на части.

Когда небо стало черным, они обернулись в полотенца и, обнявшись, пошли обратно. Волны за спиной шепотом умоляли остаться.

– Я сначала заехал в «Грауман», приготовления к премьере практически закончены… – Франц вогнал штопор в пробку и вытащил ее с громким звуком.

На низком прикроватном столике Жаклин и Линда расставляли напитки и приготовленные Мануэлой яства.

– Биллеты на все 1160 мест проданы, и не удивительно... Старк пиарил нас всё это время, – Франц разлил вино по бокалам. – Потом я к нему заглянул на всякий случай… Пока тот ругался с ассистентом, я обзвонил два отеля и зарезервировал места. В одном для всей съемочной группы, в другом – для наших. Думаю, им не стоит пересекаться. Так ведь?

– Они разве не поселятся у нас? – ставя на стол приборы, Джеки подняла на брата удивленные глаза.

– Заедут… Кто-то может даже остаться, но боюсь, что все не поместятся, – темные глаза Франца весело мерцали. – Потому что даже тетя Джессика приедет!

– О господи… – выдохнула Жаклин и, запрыгнув на кровать, задернула занавес алькова со стороны окна. – То-то папа обрадуется. Ты бы лучше тетю Джессику в другой отель поселил.

Линда задумчиво зажгла свечи.

– Потом я позвонил папе, – продолжал рассказывать Франц. – Он обещал, что они будут завтра днем. Прилетят на его самолете.

– Главное, чтобы он нашу звезду не забыл, – улыбнулась Джеки и присела на пуфик по другую сторону стола.

– Уж кого-кого, а Демьена он точно не забудет… Кстати, похоже, парень неслабо так нервничает. Думаю, поэтому и прилетят к самой премьере, – Франц убрал волосы на одно плечо и притянул Линду к себе за талию.

– Пресса, конечно же, будет, – неожиданно упавшим голосом произнесла она.

– И пресса будет… Бывшая звезда «Доминанты» снимает кино, и ты хочешь, чтобы фильм прошел незамеченным? – Франц протянул ей бокал.

– Что-то я нервничаю, – она выпила вино залпом.

Жаклин толкнула брата вытянутой ногой. – Не нагнетай! Знаешь, с каким трудом я ее весь день отвлекала?

– Да, Мануэла меня на этот счет просветила.

Они рассмеялись.

– Мы тебе еще не рассказали о самом главном сегодняшнем происшествии, – Линда оживилась и, сбегав вниз, вернулась с трофейной камерой.

Запивая пряные блюда вином, девушки рассказывали Францу о дневном купании, о появлении репортера, о драке. Тот смеялся, наперед угадывая, что было дальше: «Джеки, наверняка, с криками "Наших бьют!" кинулась на подмогу?».

– Сучки! Лесбиянки! Засужу! – размахивая руками и хохоча, Жаклин комично копировала крики дневного визитера.

– О-о!.. Лесбиянки, – мечтательно усмехаясь, Франц глотнул вина и лег на кровать. – Похоже, я сегодня пропустил всё самое интересное.

При свете свечей его глаза загадочно мерцали. Перехватив взгляд Линды, Джеки скользнула к ней гибкой кошкой. Линда наклонилась к ней, целуя в губы и одновременно проникая рукой в халат Франца.

Приподнявшись на локтях, Франц, затаив дыхание, наблюдал, как они целуются. Линда извлекла на свет его уже возбужденный член. Девушки переглянулись и, лаская его гибкими руками, залезли на постель. На приоткрытых губах Франца играла едва заметная улыбка.

Томная нега льнущих друг к другу тел, едва уловимый трепет.

За окном подала встревоженный голос птица. Они вздрогнули и, словно их застали врасплох, инстинктивно прижались друг к другу. В воцарившейся тишине отчетливо слышались ночные звуки, шуршание их шелковых халатов и – фоном ко всему этому – несмолкаемый шепот моря.

Жаклин быстро задула свечи и вернулась.

Франц молча шелестел поясами их одежд. Он дышал почти бесшумно, но был готов поклясться, что слышит гулкий стук своего сердца. Девушки, тоже непривычно молчаливые и словно ждущие от него чего-то, были похожи на ночных нимф.

Дрожа от желания, Франц придвинул их ближе друг к другу. Голова Линды покоилась на сгибе его локтя, а голова Жаклин – у него на ладони. Глядя в темноте в их лица – огромные глаза и приоткрытые губы – он по памяти мог любоваться их разной красотой, словно смотрел при свете дня. Разные, но одинаково сильные чувства и желания к ним обеим переплетались и сводили с ума с двойной силой. И всё внутри него дрожало… Он был уверен, что Линда, лежащая ближе к нему, почувствовала капельку влаги, упавшую с его пульсирующего от желания члена.

Франц бесстыдно прикасался губами и руками к податливым женским телам, прижимал их к себе, ложась сверху, вдавливая в кровать, наслаждаясь их неспешными ласками и тихими стонами. Похоже, это будет очередная ночь, когда они дойдут до исступления в руках друг друга, будут изгибаться, биться от оргазма, но каждый заснет, тайно пряча в душе неудовлетворенность, потому что он так и не сможет переступить эту черту… Один раз они с Линдой занимались любовью при Джеки, но повторить то же самое с Жаклин он не решился.

Мокрые пальцы Линды – да, скорее всего это была она – скользнувшие в его анус были так кстати, что Франц едва не зарделся от ощущений. Жаклин обхватила губами головку его члена, и Франц запрокинул голову. В районе солнечного сплетения прошла мелкая вибрация. Он чувствовал на спине ласкающие поцелуи жены, а волосы Джеки прохладой щекотали бедра. Сердце билось у самого горла. Желание было столь сильным, что он не мог даже стонать. Что ж, пусть сегодня пронзаемым наслаждением будет он…

Несколько мучительных сладостных минут, и, содрогаясь от оргазма, он упал на постель, обнимая своих любовниц. Дыхание медленно приходило в норму. Закрыв глаза, он чувствовал себя опьяневшим... и разбитым. Сомнения отнимали силы.

– Волнуешься о завтрашнем дне? – тихо прошептала Линда.

– А? Нет… – Франц крепче прижал их к себе, вновь погружаясь в морок желаний, вновь чувствуя себя на грани. – Я даже забыл, представляешь…

– А не придумать ли нам какой-нибудь ритуал, чтобы премьера прошла удачно? – спросила она.

– Что ты предлагаешь? – Франц высвободил руки и медленно сел, голова кружилась.

– Сварим колдовское зелье, – прошептала Линда, тоже поднимаясь и вновь зажигая свечи.

– И будем плясать шаманские танцы… – продолжила Жаклин.

– На пляже возле костра, – произнес Франц с улыбкой. В зыбком свете свечей всё вокруг казалось нереальным.

– А потом займемся ритуальным сексом… – Джеки подсела ближе к столу и положила на тарелку острую кукурузу с мясом.

– Прости, – Франц обнял ее, целуя в шею.

– Франц… – Жаклин зажмурилась и прикоснулась к его руке. От каждого его поцелуя по ее телу шли мурашки.

– Прости… Я знаю, чего ты хочешь, – еще тише прошептал он.

– Что-то мне кажется, вы никогда этого не сделаете, – оседлав пуфик, на котором до этого сидела Джеки, Линда смотрела на близнецов поверх стола и не могла сдержать эстетического восторга.

В лучащемся свете они казались не до конца реальными: обнаженные, с молочной кожей и одинаковой мечтательной грустью в глубине темных глаз, разбавленной сейчас сомнением. Оно-то и придавало им невинный, не вполне взрослый вид… Зрелище было непереносимым. Красивые, привязанные друг к другу, таящие странные надежды и желания. Как она любила их обоих! Жаклин – нежно и трепетно, Франца – горячо и самозабвенно. В изгибах их губ и бровей, в разрезе темных глаз таились воспоминания о ее давней тайне, разбившей сердце, но подарившей взамен целый мир и, прежде всего, ее саму… Ревновала ли она близнецов друг к другу? Возможно, но ревность составляла такую ничтожную долю ее чувств, что, как капля ангостуры в хорошем коктейле, лишь оттеняла изысканный вкус. Возможно, она мешала им своим присутствием, но она так хотела это видеть... Даже просто смотреть на них сейчас было так сладостно и мучительно.

– Хотите, я оставлю вас? – прошептала она, прочистив горло.

– Нет, нет! – хором закричали брат с сестрой.

Линда улыбнулась, кивнув. – Тогда я пошла в царство Мануэлы искать котелок для нашего зелья.

– Мы будем готовить колдовское варево! – зловеще прошептала Жаклин и потерла ладони. – А ты знаешь рецепт?

– Конечно! Готовьтесь к шаманским пляскам…

Линда скрылась за дверью, и Франц привлек сестру к себе, падая спиной на постель.

– Еще пару таких раз, и я сойду с ума, – прошептал он, целуя ее и со страстью прижимая к себе.

– Братишка, душа моя… – шептала она между поцелуями. – Зачем ты себя так накручиваешь?

Через несколько минут в дверях появилась Линда с большим котлом.

– Я даже не думала, что смогу найти на кухне нечто подобное… Но это именно то, что нам нужно!

Близнецы смотрели на нее огромными глазами, едва сдерживая смех.

– Это фантастика! – наконец произнесла Жаклин и засмеялась. – Пойдем разводить костер на берег?

– Учитывая сегодняшний опыт, я думаю, нам лучше остаться дома, – Линда перевернула котел и села на него верхом. – Но если вы хотите, плясать отправимся на пляж… Думаю, после зелья нам уже будет всё равно.

 

– Любимый, это просто вода.

Франц смотрел поверх головы Линды в стоящий на плите котел, наполовину наполненный зеленоватой жидкостью, которую она помешивала ложкой. По кухне разносился странноватый запах заваренных трав, моментами казавшийся ему знакомым. Наверняка, он знал все эти травы – Мануэла не раз готовила им по утрам травяные чаи – но в котелке они варились в таком диковинном сочетании, что он оставил надежду опознать хоть что-то.

– Главное, чтобы мы пришли в себя к завтрашнему вечеру, – прошептал он, обнимая ее за талию.

– К утру, – поправила Линда. – Надо еще в салон успеть. Эти стервятники с камерами готовы растерзать за любую оплошность…

Франц успокаивающе поцеловал ее в волосы.

– Чтобы зелье получилось по-настоящему магическим в него надо добавить пару капель нашей крови.

– Думаю, в этот раз нам лучше обойтись без нее, – ответил он ей на ухо. – Я хочу, чтобы завтра ты была на премьере, а не валялась с лихорадкой.

– А-а! Вот о чем ты, – Линда попробовала варево на вкус и, достав из ящичка какой-то пакетик, высыпала содержимое в котел. – Думаешь, у меня не выработался иммунитет? – она хихикнула и, развернувшись к мужу, приникла глубоким поцелуем к его губам.

– Что ты туда кинула? – Франц, не выпуская ее из рук, наблюдал, как от воды валит густой пар и по кухне распространяется странноватый грибной запах. – Даже жутко… колдунья ты моя.

– Думаю, готово.

– И я готова! – в кухню заскочила Жаклин. Ее тело было разрисовано красивыми узорами, на лице красовалась карнавальная маска из темно-бордовых перьев, иссиня-черные кудри рассыпались по плечам и груди.

– Вау! – одновременно выдохнули Франц и Линда.

Словно готовясь к настоящему ритуалу, они разукрасили свои тела, нацепили на лица маски и отнесли котелок с заветным варевом в спальню, зажгли множество массивных свечей и, включив этническую музыку, расселись вокруг столика.

– Это нам больше не понадобится, – Линда убрала бутылку вина в сторону. Глаза Жаклин в прорезях маски торжественно горели, Франц улыбался, не зная, чего ожидать. Близнецы переглядывались и не решались попробовать приготовленный отвар.

– Трусишки! – зачерпнув немного, Линда медленно его проглотила, словно прислушиваясь к ощущениям. Близнецы внимательно следили за выражением ее лица.

– Теперь ты, – она передала ложку Жаклин. Та повторила маневр подруги и зажмурилась, передернув плечами.

– Фу… ну и гадость!

Франц захохотал.

– А кто говорил, что будет вкусно?! – весело отозвалась Линда. – Это магическое зелье, а не праздничный пунш!

– Главное, чтобы оно действовало, – Франц с интересом попробовал травяное варево и, не сдержав дрожь, тоже передернул плечами.

– Да ладно вам… – недовольно произнесла Линда и протянула руку за ложкой. – Это только сначала так кажется.

– Подожди… Я не могу понять, что оно мне напоминает… – Франц полез в котелок за новой порцией.

– Стой! – Линда отобрала у него ложку. – Распробуешь в следующий раз.

Вновь они зачерпнули зелье по кругу, и снова лицо Линды было непроницаемым, а близнецы опять удивились: варево уже не казалось таким странным, как раньше.

– Кажется, я начинаю входить во вкус, – улыбнулся Франц.

– Нам же надо, наверное, думать о чем-то? Что-то загадать? – вспомнила Жаклин. – Мы хотели, чтобы премьера прошла успешно!

– Да ладно… – проглотив очередную порцию, Линда засмеялась. – Всё будет хорошо.

Какое-то время они молча хлебали странное варево, строго соблюдая очередность. Потом вдруг Францу показалось, что у каждого в руке появилась своя ложка. Он сморгнул. В комнате было необычно темно: видимо, свечи потухли. Но присмотревшись, он понял, что те горят, как и раньше, только тьма не рассеивалась. Франца охватил необъяснимый страх потерять зрение. Сняв маску, он внимательно присмотрелся к сидящим рядом девушкам. Те казались замершими темными фигурами, смотрящими в котелок. Прорези масок создавали впечатление огромных темных глаз. Линда медленно повернула к нему голову, и Франца прошиб пот.

– Кажется, один готов… – произнесла она, и в ее голосе послышалось рокотание далекого грома. Произнесенные слова показались ему зловещими. Франц мелко завибрировал от напряжения, тьма сгущалась.

– Линда… что ты туда подмешала?.. – он с трудом нашел в себе силы задать вопрос, голос казался слабым, испуганным, с тем же призрачным рокотом. Страх сжимал сердце каменной рукой. Сквозь прорези маски на него смотрел кто-то другой. Это была не Линда. Кибела! Великая Матерь. Перед глазами проплыл отснятый материал фильма. Нет, этого не может быть! Франц сжал пальцами переносицу, приводя мысли в порядок. Жаклин сидела не шевелясь, и ему казалось, что сестра оцепенела от ужаса. Он тоже не мог с ним справиться, казалось, что, если замереть и не шевелиться, то угроза пройдет мимо.

Линда поднялась – ее тело обтекало множество свободных покровов – и подошла к нему. Франц замер, с трудом дыша. Она хлопнула его по плечу со словами:

– Да ладно тебе, всё хорошо!

И перед Францем словно открылось новое измерение. Тьма и непонятный испуг испарились без следа. Комната не просто озарялась светом, она пульсировала! Музыка казалась живой, почему он до этого ее не замечал? Узоры на теле жены жили своей жизнью, двигаясь по телу и меняя цвет в ритм музыки. Не было никаких одежд, не было никакой Кибелы. Это была его Линда! Франц засмеялся и притянул ее к себе, снимая маску с ее лица. Мир ожил! Как кардинально изменилось его мироощущение: только что он сходил с ума от леденящего ужаса, сейчас же всё было наполнено радостью, светом, счастьем… Его состояние металось словно маятник. Да, точно…

Внезапно Франц всё понял. Тот последний пакетик.

– В зелье есть что-нибудь галлюциногенное? – спросил он.

– Грибы, – прошептала Линда ему на ухо. – Я думала, дети Эверарда это сразу поймут.

– Черт… Какой я остолоп!

Франц потормошил Жаклин. – Застремалась? Расслабься, это просто грибы…

– Черт, я думала – магия… – Джеки, словно оттаяв, хихикнула и перевела на них лучащийся взгляд. – Вау!.. Всё пульсирует, дышит!

Идти на берег уже никому не хотелось. Восторгаясь своим состоянием и обмениваясь впечатлениями, они растянулись на кровати.

– Помнишь, как мы в первый раз марихуану курили? – напомнил Франц сестре.

– Ты столько раз рассказывал эту историю, что я уже сомневаюсь, было ли это с нами на самом деле… – Джеки лежала на плече Линды и рассматривала пульсирующие рисунки на потолке.

– Это было на самом деле! – уверил ее брат.

– Я знаю! Это шутка! – Жаклин засмеялась, прижав руки к животу и с трудом успокоившись.

– Мы тогда отдыхали за городом вместе с маминой родней, – вспоминал Франц. – Нам было лет по… Джеки, сколько нам было?

– Лет по четырнадцать, наверное.

– В общем, мы раздобыли у папы травы, только он об этом не знал, и пошли курить за дом. Покурили, сидим, смотрим на всё довольным взглядом, и тут…

Джеки захохотала, и Франц тоже не смог сдержаться.

– Ну же! Что было дальше? Я же не знаю этой истории, – засмеялась Линда, тормоша Жаклин. – Появились взрослые? Вас засекли? Что было-то?!

– Не-ет, – протянул Франц. – Если бы так, это была бы обычная история, а так мы с Джеки видели летающую тарелку!

– Да! – Жаклин села на постели, будто заново переживая тот опыт. – Она так аккуратненько вылезла из-за дома, – Джеки показала движение летающего аппарата рукой. – Зависла над нами, словно склонившись, и улетела дальше.

– Да, представляешь, она зависла прямо над домом, точнее над нами! – Франц тоже возбужденно присел. – Я мог разглядеть все элементы корабля! Видел даже спайки между листами железа!

– О боже, она была еще и железная? – засмеялась Линда.

– Как в «Звездных войнах», – Франц тоже захохотал. – Огромная такая!

– Вы не укакались от страха?

– Нет, в тот момент страшно не было… Но, когда мы стали вспоминать об этом на следующий день, то призадумались, – близнецы переглянулись.

– Мы до сих пор не знаем точно: была ли это галлюцинация, – произнесла Жаклин.

– Или это на самом деле был космический корабль, – продолжил Франц. – Мы просто думаем...

– Что, если они просто воспользовались нашим невменяемым состоянием и прошмыгнули мимо? – закончила Джеки.

– Да! – Франц, уже сев на колени, многозначительно поднял указательный палец. – Это было очень похоже на то, как если бы они прошмыгнули!

– Ага, – Жаклин перехватила его взгляд. – Летающая тарелка сначала как бы нависла, словно глядя на нас, – она повторила свой жест рукой. – А потом, убедившись, что мы под кайфом, спокойно полетела себе дальше!

Линда смеялась, положив руку на грудь. – Боже, какие же вы классные! Я вас обожаю!

Близнецы довольные легли обратно на постель.

– Эверард не обнаружил пропажу? – спросила она.

– Нет, – Франц удовлетворенно вздохнул и подложил руки под голову. – А даже если бы и обнаружил? Я первый раз траву курил как раз с папой!

Джеки захохотала. Линда поддержала ее.

– Расскажи!

– Ну, может, это был и не первый раз… Но я тогда раздобыл в школе косяк, а папа у меня его нашел… Многозначительно положил в свой стол и сказал что-то вроде: если захочешь покурить, скажи мне, и мы покурим вместе. Ну и покурили... через пару дней.

Молодые люди снова хохотали.

– Кстати, я рад, что сделал это… Он помог мне понять, что это такое и зачем, – Франц задумчиво смотрел в потолок. – Помог преодолеть первый испуг и рассказал, насколько мир волшебен на самом деле, а мы этого обычно и не замечаем…

Они все притихли, всматриваясь в танцующие цветные фракталы, что разворачивались прямо перед их глазами.

Было еще пару историй, после чего Жаклин поделилась, что очень хочет спать. Удивленная Линда сказала, что ожидала совсем другого эффекта, но с готовностью расположилась рядом с подругой и приготовилась ко сну.

В ванной шумела вода: Франц решил смыть с себя краску перед сном. Но Линда не находила ни малейшего желания последовать его примеру, Джеки, обняв ее за руку уже спала.

Проваливаясь в сон, Линда слышала совсем рядом звук льющейся воды, словно стенки в доме растворились. Помещение странно расширилось, превратившись в одну общую плоскость. Закрыв глаза, она чувствовала, как вместе с током крови пульсирует пространство вокруг нее. Под веками разворачивались спиралевидные узоры. Иногда в ее голове звучали едва слышные индейские напевы, перемежающиеся звуком ветра и треском костра.

Знакомый голос рядом подхватил их. Линда открыла глаза. Это был Франц. Он сидел рядом и, с улыбкой рассматривая ее лицо, напевал тот индейский мотив, что звучал в ее голове. Она даже не удивилась: сейчас всё стало единым целым и они в том числе.

– Эверард рассказывал тебе, что один из его дедушек, а значит мой прадедушка, был индейцем? – тихо спросил Франц. У Линды расширились глаза.

– Нет…

– Со стороны отца… А его жена была белой, полукровкой. То ли ирландкой, то ли француженкой…

– Это большая разница, – улыбнулась Линда.

– Верно. Но папа сам не уверен, знает наверняка только, что она была блондинкой. Удивительно, как он вообще смог всё это раскопать… Представляешь, мой прадедушка был индейцем!

– По тебе никогда не скажешь, – произнесла Линда и тут же засомневалась, глядя на длинные совершенно гладкие волосы и удивительно красивый разрез глаз. – А со стороны его матери?

– Там всё очень загадочно… – Франц опустил глаза и скользнул тыльной стороной ладони по ее щеке, груди, животу. – Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Обострившееся восприятие отозвалось на прикосновение утонченной дрожью. Линда приоткрыла губы, ловя воздух.

– Я чувствую себя частью тебя… – прошептала она. Глаза Франца казались огромными, с расширившимися от желания зрачками. Сейчас она могла разглядеть в их темной глубине мерцание звезд и пульсацию галактик. Проскользнувшая в ее животе искра зажгла и его. Реакция ее тела была ошеломляющей: волны отчаянного желания поднимались из глубин и одновременно захватывали и ее, и его.

– Иди скорее ко мне… – прошептала она одними губами, раздвигая колени. Франц лег сверху и вошел в ее тело одним гибким движением. Линда задохнулась от ощущений. Рука спящей Жаклин безвольно обвивала ее предплечье.

Линда изгибалась навстречу мужу, притягивая его к себе за ягодицы. Франц входил в нее с таким же отчаянием, какое чувствовала она сама. От каждого его глубокого и резкого движения волны жгучего наслаждения и страсти, и еще более сильного желания расходились изнутри. Это были ощущения… невыносимо тесные, распирающие ее в том месте, где они соприкасались и проникали, и обволакивали друг друга… Она хватала ртом воздух, уже неосознанно сжимаясь всё сильнее вокруг его члена, приподнимая бедра навстречу, пока не замерла и не забилась мелкой дрожью, конвульсивными, неритмичными спазмами… Франц порывисто дышал у ее уха, она продолжала удерживать его в себе и за ягодицы...

– Линда?.. – позвала сквозь сон Жаклин, ухватив ее сильнее за руку.

Джеки смотрела на них удивленно, какое-то время пытаясь понять, что происходит. Они всё еще были вместе, всё еще подрагивали в истоме и ласково соприкасались щеками.

– Хочешь тоже?.. – прошептала Линда, глядя на нее и зарываясь пальцами во влажные волосы Франца. Его глаза были двумя опьяненными наслаждением темными безднами. Джеки загадочно улыбнулась.

Франц поцеловал Линду и придвинулся к Жаклин. Раздвинув и приподняв ее ноги, он ласково скользнул губами с их внутренней стороны, покрывая поцелуями нежную кожу голеней и бедер, скользнув языком по промежности, отчего Джеки вздрогнула и выгнулась.

Линда свернулась клубком и, обняв себя руками за плечи, стала наблюдать за происходящим сквозь полуприкрытые веки.

Живот Жаклин подрагивал от прикосновений его губ. Франц поднялся к ее груди, прикоснулся к шее, прильнул к приоткрытому рту.

Его гладкие черные волосы сползли на постель, частично скрывая их целующиеся лица. Линде внезапно захотелось выпить. Но потянуться за бутылкой вина и нарушить хоть что-то, нет, этого она совсем не хотела.

Близнецы целовались, руки Жаклин ласково поглаживали спину брата, а потом Франц, что-то прошептав ей на ухо и улыбнувшись, лег рядом. Глядя, как близнецы приготовились ко сну в объятиях друг друга, Линда поняла, что продолжения не будет, и, накрыв всех одеялом, прижалась к Жаклин с другого бока.

 

Франц проснулся утром, и первая мысль, возникшая в его голове, была о сегодняшней премьере. Волнение обхватило солнечное сплетение холодной ладонью. Присев, он потер глаза и оглянулся. В постели он был один, видимо, девушки, как и собирались, пошли в салон. На столике еще стояли остатки ужина и котелок с остывшим отваром.

Приняв душ, он обернул бедра полотенцем и расчесал волосы. Судя по странной тишине в мыслях, дух вчерашнего зелья еще не до конца отпустил его.

Смахнув с запотевшего зеркала влагу, Франц заметил Жаклин в открывшихся дверях. Белый шелк тонкого халата шел ей изумительно.

– Привет, – он не успел оглянуться, как она обняла его со спины за талию, прижимаясь щекой к спине. – Я думал, вы в салоне.

– А я сказала Линде, что подъеду позже… – ее ладони ласково прошлись по его животу и груди. – О! Что это?

Джеки заметила на раковине рядом с расческой несколько свернутых волос.

– Ой-ой! Неужели я теряю волосы?! – с притворным ужасом прошептал Франц.

– Если их меньше шестидесяти… – Джеки аккуратно взяла свернутые волосы и положила себе на ладонь. – Значит, всё в порядке…

– А если больше, значит, я лысею? – захохотал Франц.

– Один… – Джеки вытащила первый волос.

– О-о… Ну-ну, – Франц присел на край раковины и, едва сдерживая смех, многозначительно уперся подбородком в ладонь. – На это стоит посмотреть!..

– Второй… – сотрясаясь от хохота, Джеки с трудом отделила еще один волос. – Черт, они длиннее моих! Когда ты успел такие отрастить?

– Я не стригусь… Хотя сегодня, пожалуй, надо немного убрать с концов. Как думаешь, я еще успею?

Джеки скатала лежащие на ладони волосы и выкинула их в ведро.

– Мне тоже надо навести марафет… – она вздохнула и опустила голову.

Франц ласково поднял ее лицо, убирая локоны в сторону. В глазах сестры светилось что-то до боли знакомое, пронзительно глубокое… Оно же отдавалось в груди, но дать ему точное название он затруднялся.

– У тебя просто волосы кудрявые… – прошептал он, мягко касаясь губами ее уже приоткрытого рта. – Если их распрямить, то будут как у меня... – его ласковый шепот утонул в поцелуе, руки Жаклин обвились вокруг его шеи. Франц подхватил ее под бедра и прижал к стене, страстно целуя и сжимая в руках. Шелк прохладой скользил по телу, его полотенце валялось уже где-то на полу.

Жаклин в истоме запрокинула голову. Чувствуя, как дрожь струится по спине и предательски стучит сердце, он приник губами к ее горлу и быстро развязал пояс халата. Ее черные глаза неверяще посмотрели на него в упор, Франц был готов поклясться, что у него сейчас точно такие же: затуманенные желанием, с расширенными зрачками, пронзительно-темные…

– Помнишь, как это всё началось? – едва слышно, одними губами спросила она.

– Мы тогда еще не знали стыда, – улыбаясь и целуя ее возле уха, Франц стянул с ее плеч халат, под ним оказалась короткая шелковая сорочка на тонких бретельках. – Ты первой сделала шаг… Пришла ко мне, как сегодня… Только на тебе не было так много одежды, – он засмеялся, вновь целуя, погружаясь с головой в ощущения, чувствуя, как сладостно млеет внутри.

Придерживая Жаклин за спину, он перенес ее в спальню на кровать.

– Мы и сейчас его не знаем… – Джеки упала на постель, привлекая Франца к себе, зарываясь пальцами ему в волосы, целуя лоб, глаза, губы, прижимая его лицо к своей груди и обхватывая ногами бедра.

– Но отчего-то же мы медлили... – Франц поднял на нее глаза и замер: снизу доносились какие-то звуки. Зрачки Джеки испуганно расширились, Франц тоже чувствовал легкий испуг, словно их уже застали.

– Ш-ш-ш… – прижав палец к губам, он тихо подошел к двери и прислушался.

– Линда?

Франц отрицательно покачал головой и, поманив сестру к себе, спрятался вместе с ней в шкафу. Едва успел он прижать пальцы к приоткрывшемуся рту Джеки, как дверь в комнату открылась и с недовольным ворчанием вошла Мануэла.

– Так и знала… – недовольно бурчала мексиканка, убирая со стола и унося с собой котелок.

– Что она тут делает?! – изумленно прошептала Жаклин. – Линда ее вчера отпустила!..

– Может, забыла что-нибудь… – Франц пожал плечами и приник к ее губам.

Благо, в шкафу было достаточно просторно. Подхватив Жаклин, он раздвинул ее ноги и закинул себе на бедра. Джеки била мелкая дрожь. Сорочка держалась на одной бретельке, Франц смахнул ее щекой – белье соскользнуло Джеки на талию – и ласково обхватил губами проколотый левый сосок.

Необходимость сдерживать стоны и быть незаметными только усиливала сводящие их с ума ощущения.

Джеки была вся мокрая… Франц едва сдерживался, член набух, и ток крови отдавался сладостной пульсацией при каждом ударе сердца. Когда он разом скользнул вглубь ее тела, оба они с трудом сдержали мучительный стон и уже не могли остановиться. Ослепляющее удовольствие заволокло взор пеленой. Они подходили друг другу, как ключ к замку… На лице Джеки было начертано столь сильное наслаждение, словно оно приносило ей муку. Что было сейчас на его лице? Те же наполненные влагой глаза? Те же изломанные брови? Тот же приоткрытый рот?

Отчаянно сжимая друг друга в объятиях, они двигались в унисон, уже не сдерживаясь и не желая останавливаться.

Франц съехал спиной по стенке вместе с Жаклин. Потом они, не прекращая страстных движений, оказались на полу среди попадавших вещей. Их черные волосы смешались и были везде… Близнецы задыхались и стонали, и снова бились, как океанские волны о берег.

Не желая вообще прекращать это необыкновенное действо, Франц вспоминал все уроки Эверарда и сдерживался, как только мог. Но когда темнота внутри Жаклин сжалась вокруг него пульсирующим наслаждением, он не выдержал и, содрогаясь всем телом, окунулся с головой в короткий миг ослепительного счастья и беспамятства.

 

Через час они сидели на кухне, пили кофе с молоком, улыбались и молчали, не в силах отвести друг от друга нежных и довольных глаз.

Мануэла ушла, так и не узнав, что кто-то был дома, а Франц и Жаклин, накинув халаты, спокойно завтракали, словно им никуда не нужно было собираться.

Они не обменивались впечатлениями, они вообще не говорили об этом. Зачем? Ведь им все было понятно без слов. Гармоничное молчание было нарушено только один раз:

– И небо не обрушилось на землю… – произнес Франц. – Почему мы так долго колебались?..

Линда оказалась права, они с Жаклин были близки задолго до этого дня, они перешагнули эту черту уже очень давно – да ее никогда между ними и не было! – и всё случившееся сегодня ничего не изменило, только внесло в их умы почти буддийский покой.

Дверь в холле открылась и через минуту на кухне появилась взъерошенная Линда. Близнецы синхронно перевели удивленные взгляды с ее черных джинсов и майки на взлохмаченные волосы, собранные в конский хвост на затылке.

– Я не была в салоне, – сразу объявила она, устало падая на стул. – Не дошла…

– Что случилось? – с тревогой спросил Франц.

– Эти поганцы едва не посеяли носитель с фильмом, – Линда в изнеможении уронила голову на сложенные руки. – Хорошо, что Старк уже понаделал копий...

Она подняла голову и, собираясь что-то сказать, замерла с раскрытым ртом, переводя взгляд с Франца на Жаклин и обратно.

– Вы?.. – она многозначительно подняла брови.

Те загадочно улыбнулись и посмотрели друг на друга, потом на нее.

– Значит, всё уже было, – скорее как утверждение произнесла Линда и опустила глаза. Казалось, ее переполняют разные переживания. – И я всё пропустила.

Франц взял ее за руку и привлек к себе на колени.

– Я люблю тебя, ты знаешь? – прошептал он, прижимая ее, гладя собранные волосы.

– Я тоже люблю тебя, – Линда уткнулась ему в плечо, сжимая пальцами широкие плечи. Францу показалось, что она едва сдерживает слезы.

– Ты ревнуешь? Мы всё же сделали тебе больно... – он с силой отвлек ее от себя, пытаясь заглянуть в глаза. Линде показалось, что это он сейчас старше ее на несколько лет.

– Ну вот… – Джеки, тоже явно не находя себе места, прикоснулась к ее руке.

– Нет, это, видимо, от переживаний из-за фильма, – Линда вытерла слезы и засмеялась. – Я рада, что вы наконец-то решились… Просто расстроилась, что всё пропустила. Всё хорошо!..

Она поцеловала Франца, потом Жаклин.

– А где это всё произошло?

– В шкафу, – Франц улыбнулся.

– Замкнутое пространство… Как символично, – уже совсем успокоившись, Линда поправила его волосы. – А на бис не повторите?

Они захохотали, обстановка разрядилась.

– Думаю, в следующий раз, мы займемся любовью втроем… – Франц поцеловал жену, проведя большим пальцем по ее щеке. – По-настоящему. Жаль, что сегодня времени почти не осталось.

 


	51. Chapter 51

### 17

 

Город с высоты казался незнакомым. Пытаясь успокоить волнение, коварно пробравшееся под кожу еще дома перед зеркалом, Демьен молча смотрел в иллюминатор самолета. У другого – через проход – работал Эверард, мягко стуча по клавиатуре ноутбука. Такехико сидел в кресле напротив босса и тоже посматривал на Лос-Анжелес. В задней части лайнера уединились сестры, Джулия и Джессика, маленький Мишель и его няня.

Мерный гул самолета, по идее должен был успокаивать, но Демьен волновался всё сильнее. Внизу проплывали зеленые холмы, усеянные виллами и бассейнами разной формы. Сверху всё выглядело игрушечным, ненастоящим.

Одно- и двухэтажные дома, знакомые развязки, снующие тут и там машины, и снова дома, и снова развязки. Город густел на глазах, впереди уже был виден центр с несколькими небоскребами и зданиями из стекла и бетона. Демьен пытался узнать места, где он бывал, и волновался всё сильнее.

Такехико о чем-то коротко переговорил с Эверардом и направился в кабину пилота. Демьен осторожно посмотрел на любовника и снова отвернулся к окну.

– Соскучился? – вопрос прозвучал негромко, но Демьен чуть не подпрыгнул от неожиданности и напряжения.

– Что? – голос казался испуганным и слабым, и он прочистил горло.

Эверард смотрел на него с улыбкой. – Соскучился по Лос-Анжелесу? – в темных глазах светилась ирония и любовь. Самолет повернул, и в окне за спиной Эверарда возник идеально круглый диск луны.

Демьен подавил дрожь в груди и уткнулся в свой иллюминатор. Внизу, насколько хватало обзора, простиралось широкое взлетно-посадочное поле, а в стороне – многочисленные здания и самолеты, казавшиеся маленькими детскими игрушками. На стоянках едва заметными букашками расположились ряды автомобилей.

Демьен не знал, что сказать. Этот день настал, но он не был к нему готов. Голова кружилась от одной только мысли о премьере, о репортерах, о возможном интервью, но не думать он не мог. Вспомнилась недавняя фотосессия, Старк с фотографами приехал к нему в Нью-Йорк, женщина-журналист вежливо расспрашивала о съемках, о жизни, о планах на будущее. А потом в журнале он увидел вместе со своими фотографиями снимки со съемок и фото других актеров, и интересное интервью Франца. Было обидно, что его собственное интервью в статью не вошло…

– Я тоже соскучился по близнецам, – Эверард посмотрел в ноутбук. – Полгода их не видел… Разговоры по телефону не в счет.

Демьен кивнул, с напряжением глядя, как приближается земля, для ревности не было ни сил, ни времени.

– Мы сразу поедем к кинотеатру? – он нервно облизнул губы. – Как я выгляжу?

– Великолепно, – Эверард посмотрел на него с широкой улыбкой, и Демьен с трудом сдержался, чтобы не ерзать на месте.

– Расслабься, – любовник дотянулся через проход до его руки и крепко сжал в своей сильной ладони. – Бери пример с меня.

Демьен ответил пожатием. Вместе с теплом любимого непостижимым образом передавалось спокойствие. Но хотелось большего, хотелось поцелуя.

– Пожалуйста, займите свои места и приготовьтесь к посадке, – прозвучал из динамиков голос Спайка.

Демьен отпустил ладонь Эверарда и, спешно нащупав ремень, пристегнулся. В ту же секунду появился Такехико и занял свое место.

Посадка была мягкой, но Демьен с трудом сдерживал взволнованное дыхание. В висках стучало, все мысли заняло одно огромное напряжение, которое он чувствовал всеми частями тела сразу. Ладони были омерзительно скользкими, и больше всего он боялся вспотеть. Хотелось ухватиться за Эверарда и уже не отпускать его ни при каких обстоятельствах.

Вот они вышли из самолета. Неподалеку их ждали два темно-синих лимузина. В один сели Мишель и няня и вместе с вещами уехали в гостиницу, другой предназначался для них.

Демьен вздохнул, оглядываясь по сторонам. Вечер был прекрасен! Удивительный летний вечер в Лос-Анжелесе, последний вечер, когда о нем почти никто не знал. Он посмотрел на изумительно чистое небо, словно звенящее сиренево-розовыми красками, на огромную луну…

Вот они уже сели в машину.

– Как я выгляжу? – Демьен вновь глубоко вздохнул.

– Ты меня уже спрашивал, – Эверард, смеясь, обнял его за плечи и прижал к себе. Джессика, всё это время делавшая вид, что не замечает Демьена и при этом поразительным образом вежливо с ним обходившаяся, с удивлением посмотрела прямо на них. Демьену показалось, что ее строгие ореховые глаза при этом расширились. Демьен криво улыбнулся и отвернулся к окну.

И он когда-то считал Джулию аристократкой… Да по сравнению со своей младшей сестрой она была идеалом терпимости и демократичности!

Насколько он знал, Джессика была на несколько лет младше Джулии, но, глядя на двух сидящих напротив женщин сейчас, ему казалось, что всё наоборот. Насколько Джулия была раскованной, настолько чинно держалась Джессика.

Демьен не заметил, как проводит влажными ладонями, по темным брюкам.

– Положи себе в карман, – Эверард протянул ему носовой платок. – Но когда выйдем из машины, рекомендую о нем забыть...

Когда лимузин повернул на Голливудский бульвар, Демьен увидел череду машин и толпы народа. Сердце бешено забилось, хотелось уже сейчас достать платок и изорвать его на мелкие кусочки.

– Что там такое происходит?! – прошептал он.

– Забыл, зачем мы прилетели? – улыбнулся Эверард.

– Там что, красная дорожка?!! – Демьен с ужасом смотрел, как лимузин останавливается у огороженного турникетами прохода. С обеих его сторон толпились журналисты с камерами. Мелькали фотовспышки. У огромных застекленных постеров с названием фильма – на одном из которых он с ужасом узнал свое лицо – позировали улыбающиеся актеры. Демьену казалось, что сейчас он потеряет сознание.

– У тебя такие зрачки, словно ты под дозой… Так никаких нервов не хватит, – резонно заметил Эверард и достал из кармана мобильный. – Привет, – после короткого ожидания произнес он в телефон. – Мы на месте… Еще как, – он усмехнулся и перевел взгляд на Демьена. – Уже идет, – он нажал на сброс. Джулия молчала и, улыбаясь, смотрела на них.

Водитель открыл дверь с его стороны, и вместе с потоком теплого воздуха внутрь хлынули крики людей и звуки вспышек.

– Готов? – Эверард подмигнул. – Шоу начинается!

– Подожди! – хватая любовника за руку, Демьен глубоко вдохнул.

– Сильно долго стоять тоже не стоит… Просто помни, что ты звезда, – Эверард бегло поцеловал его в висок и подтолкнул к выходу.

– А ты что, не идешь? – уже вылезая, Демьен нерешительно обернулся.

– Мы зайдем с другого входа, иди, – Эверард махнул рукой. – Тебя ждет Франц.

Демьен ступил на красный ковер, словно шагнул в другой мир. Голова кружилась, он чувствовал себя маленьким, раздетым и растерянным. Люди с любопытством пялились на него. За турникетом журналисты с камерами что-то выкрикивали актерам. Впереди Леонард Юта давал интервью, девушка в вечернем платье с микрофоном тянулась к нему из-за турникета. Чуть дальше его юная партнерша по фильму позировала фотографам на фоне афиш.

Дорожка вела прямо к необычному входу театра Граумана, похожего на диковинную азиатскую пагоду. Демьен только сейчас понял, почему кинотеатр называется китайским. Любуясь драконами, пагодами и китайской символикой, он не заметил, как к нему подошел Франц.

– Вот ты где! Привет, – он тепло его обнял. – Волнуешься?

Каждый раз, когда Демьен не видел Франца долгое время, он, как и при первой их встрече, не мог сдержать внутреннего восторга от его красоты. Темные глаза Франца лучились счастьем и теплом.

– Я, кажется, сейчас умру от страха... – прошептал Демьен.

Старк откуда-то вывел под прицел фотокамер Линду Хилт. Толпа заметно оживилась.

– Они ее уже второй раз вызывают, – улыбнулся Франц. – Пойдем, ты им тоже понравишься.

Демьен, стараясь улыбаться и чувствуя, что не может этого сделать – дрожали губы – подошел к Линде и другим актерам. Девушка обняла его, привлекая к себе. На ней было элегантное черное платье в пол с открытыми плечами. Линда улыбалась, профессионально поворачиваясь к репортерам то одним, то другим боком, не отпуская при этом Демьена, словно чувствуя его состояние.

– Линда, посмотри сюда! Линда, сюда! – кричали с разных сторон.

– А где Жаклин? – спросил он у нее.

– Уже внутри, – прошептала она.

Снимки по отдельности, снимки всей съемочной командой. С каждой фотовспышкой Демьен всё больше привыкал к происходящему, но всё равно не мог держаться с той же раскованностью, с какой общался с репортерами Франц.

Казалось, всё это происходит бесконечно. Но вот что-то изменилось, людей поубавилось, и они, вслед за продюсером прошли в кинотеатр.

– Мы будем смотреть фильм? – спросил он у Франца. Ощущение торжественности не покидало его.

– Ты ведь не видел фильм после финального монтажа?.. Тогда тебе будет особенно интересно! Смотри, не возгордись, – Франц шутя щелкнул его по носу и пропустил вперед.

Демьен ошеломленно вошел в огромный зал. Вниз к самой сцене шли ряды красных кресел, по обеим сторонам зала возвышались огромные песочного цвета колонны, люди рассаживались по своим местам. Целую секцию занимала их съемочная группа. Взгляд упал на дискутирующих Джулию и Джессику.

– Демьен, я занял тебе место, – послышался голос Эверарда.

Демьен обернулся. Эверард хитро кивнул на свободное кресло рядом с собой. Демьен не смог сдержать счастливую улыбку. Черт! Он будет сидеть рядом с любовником, как и хотел! В груди растекалось блаженство…

По другую руку от Эверарда сидела веселая Жаклин в изысканном платье. Посмотрев на Демьена, она не сдержала смех.

Эверард поднялся навстречу сыну, и они крепко обняли друг друга.

– Боже, как я по тебе соскучился!.. – произнес Франц.

Демьен, подавив волнение, еще раз оглядел зал. Ему показалось, что с нижних рядов на него кто-то смотрит. Поискав взглядом, он не поверил глазам.

Спешно пробравшись к своему месту, он дернул Эверарда за руку, отвлекая от Франца. – Смотри!

Эверард проследил за его взглядом. – И что за приведение ты там увидел?

– Сандра и Девин!

– Бывшие друзья? – Эверард усмехнулся. Несколькими рядами ниже стояли двое молодых людей: уже знакомая ему хрупкая девушка со светлым ежиком на голове и крепкий юноша с открытым лицом. Оба они смотрели на него с испугом и любопытством, но заметив ответный взгляд, тут же сели на свои места.

– Что они тут делают?! – взволнованно прошептал Демьен, усаживаясь. Справа от него Франц шепотом переговаривался с Линдой.

– Это же очевидно… – Эверард тоже занял свое место. – Приехали порадоваться твоему успеху. Не хочешь подойти, поговорить? – темные глаза излучали лукавство.

– Нет… – Демьен вспомнил последний разговор с Сандрой и взволнованно переплел пальцы. – Может, после фильма.

Когда свет в зале медленно погас, и разговоры стихли, Демьену показалось, что он умрет от переполнившего его волнения.

Зазвучала музыка, и медленно проявилось название: «Люби меня, ибо ничего не происходит».

Эверард пошевелился, Демьен, не понимая, что его так взволновало, повернулся. Эверард с интересом смотрел на экран, где уже разворачивалась история Адониса. Демьен на мгновение замер, рассматривая в полумраке лицо Эверарда, идеальный профиль, такой знакомый… Волнение совсем иного свойства заставило затаить дыхание. Они так давно не оставались наедине, Эверард был постоянно занят. Его отношение стало более теплым, чем когда-либо, словно он компенсировал этим отсутствие секса. Демьен с горечью признавал себе, что такой расклад его совсем не устраивал… Ему не хватало того сладостного мучения, тех слез наслаждения, любви и отчаяния, что мог вызвать только Эверард. И сейчас в полумраке кинотеатра ему так хотелось поцеловать его, хотя бы взять за руку…

– Там интереснее, – ответив на его взгляд, Эверард кивнул на экран.

Демьен, улыбаясь, отвернулся.

Фильм шел полным ходом. Это была какая-то иная история, доведенные до совершенства эпизоды, закадровая музыка, озвучка. Сердце замирало, когда он видел на экране юношу со своим лицом. Это был не он, это всё было слишком волшебно.

Сюжет захватил, и Демьен перестал вспоминать, как снимался тот или иной эпизод, решив поддаться магии фильма и смотреть всё, как обыкновенный зритель.

Хотя пару раз он всё же покраснел. Особенно, когда на огромном экране крупным планом появилась их с Францем сцена объятий. Тот осторожно, почти невинно касался губами его щеки, лаская живот ладонью, и по лицу Адониса – черт, по его лицу! – было отчетливо видно, что он и правда ловит от этого кайф.

Может, зрители всё же поверят, что это отличная актерская игра? Демьен перевел взгляд на Эверарда. Тот полностью поглощенный фильмом, даже не посмотрел на него в ответ. И глаза у него при этом были такими… Демьен заволновался еще сильнее, понимая, что после просмотра явно что-то будет.

Боже, он даже не думал, что фильм выйдет настолько пронзительным, чувственным, провокационным. Хотя в паре эротических сцен даже не было ничего толком показано.

Он любовался своим лицом… Это же он там! Это он!!! В груди приятно замирало. А когда в самом конце он заметил, как Жаклин достает из сумочки салфетку, то не смог сдержать счастливую улыбку. Да, безусловно, магия фильма целиком зависит от режиссера, но ведь и он сыграл в этом не последнюю роль. О, совсем не последнюю!..

Когда на экране пошли титры и медленно зажегся свет, Демьен подумал, что вне зависимости от происходящего дальше, он сегодня напьется.

 


	52. Chapter 52

### 18

 

Звучала музыка, сопровождающая титры, и вместе с покидавшими зал зрителями на улицу уплывал шум их голосов. Всё еще сидя в своем кресле, Демьен ловил заинтересованные взгляды и жалел, что не может на время стать телепатом.

– Тебе здесь, похоже, понравилось. Остаешься на ночь?

Демьен поднял голову на голос Эверарда. Тот стоял рядом. Франц, Линда, Джулия и другие давно покинули свои места. Жаклин гибкой кошкой скользнула рядом с отцом и, обняв его за руку, что-то прошептала на ухо. Тот медленно кивнул, и Джеки, улыбаясь, прошла мимо Демьена.

– Поздравляю, – произнесла она.

– Спасибо, и я тебя, – быстро проговорил он, нехотя возвращаясь в реальность и поднимаясь со своего места. При взгляде в темные глаза любовника сердце на мгновение сбилось с ритма. Что теперь?

– Тебе понравился фильм? – спросил Демьен едва слышно, пока съемочная группа покидала зал через другой вход.

– Думаю, это один из тех фильмов, которые я буду смотреть снова и снова, – улыбнулся Эверард. Демьен почувствовал, как пальцы любовника украдкой касаются его ладони.

– Кажется, тебя ждут, – Эверард кивнул в сторону, и Демьен заметил стоящих поодаль Сандру и Девина. Они неуверенно смотрели в их сторону, переминаясь.

– Оставлю вас, – сдержанно произнес Эверард и, подмигнув ему, ушел вслед за остальными. Как только он скрылся за дверью, бывшие друзья тронулись с места. Стараясь успокоить нервную дрожь, Демьен преодолел свою часть пути к ним навстречу.

– Привет, – они остановились в паре шагов от него. Сандра обвивала тонкой рукой предплечье Девина.

«Черт, – подумалось Демьену. – Прямо как выдача шпиона на мосту… Даже не подойдут? Смотреть тошно…»

– Твой опекун?.. – неловко улыбаясь, спросила Сандра.

– Да ладно… называйте вещи своими именами, – ответил Демьен.

Сандра сконфузилась и быстро посмотрела на Девина.

– Мы хотели поздравить тебя с премьерой, – произнесла она.

– Спасибо. И как вам фильм? Понравился?

– Очень! – ответила она.

– И роль прямо твоя, – заметил Девин и как-то странно усмехнулся, опустив глаза.

«Черт, что за мерзкие подколки?..» – Демьен опустил взгляд на ведущий к самой сцене широкий красный проход.

– Но вообще всё классно, конечно, – добавил Девин. – Не знаю, как критики отнесутся, но… своеобразное кино. Интересное.

Повисло неловкое молчание.

– Мы думали, ты придешь к нам на выпускной, – робко произнесла Сандра. – Рейнольдс по тебе соскучился. Привет передавал, – друзья засмеялись, на секунду становясь прежними веселыми подростками.

– Я… не мог, – Демьен засунул руки в карманы. – Съемки были, вы же в курсе…

Они понимающе покивали. Разговор не клеился.

– Значит, вы уже закончили театралку… Куда теперь?

– Сами еще не знаем, – Сандра пожала плечами. – Разослали портфолио по всем агентствам, завтра хотим здесь разузнать обстановку. Может, какой-нибудь театр возьмет… На съемки мы особо не надеемся.

– Да, у нас же нет такого опекуна, как у тебя, – вставил Девин, и Сандра пихнула его в бок локтем.

– Эй, я же шучу!..

– Демьен! – позвал голос из-за спины. Демьен обернулся и увидел в дверях Старка.

– Сейчас!

– Кто это? – спросила Сандра.

– Главный продюсер фильма… Похоже, мне пора идти, – Демьен вынул руки из карманов и, видя нерешительность бывших друзей, сделал шаг навстречу. – Может, всё же обнимемся?

– Конечно! – Сандра отпустила руку Девина и кинулась к Демьену на шею, сжимая его слишком порывисто, слишком эмоционально для друга. Пожалуй, она всё так же любила его…

– Еще ведь увидимся? – произнес он, зная, что, скорее всего, этого никогда не будет. В горле стоял ком.

– Конечно, – Сандра выпустила его из рук и виновато вытерла слезы. Он пожал протянутую руку Девина.

– Заходите в гости! – выкрикнул Демьен, когда друзья, обнявшись, медленно спускались по проходу. Они обернулись к нему и вежливо кивнули, взмахнув на прощание. Почему-то ему казалось, что это была их последняя встреча, и больше они не увидятся. Грудь пронзила невыносимая тоска.

Сдерживая слезы и засунув руки в карманы, он пошел в противоположную сторону, где в приоткрытых дверях его всё так же ждал Старк.

– Твои друзья? – произнес он, по-отцовски положив ему руку на плечо.

– Да так… знакомые, – Демьен проглотил застрявший в горле комок и улыбнулся.

Выйдя из кинотеатра, он глубоко вдохнул вечерний воздух, пытаясь вытеснить из памяти отчаянные объятия Сандры.

Полумрак источал едва уловимую сладость, так характерную летним вечерам, на небе блистал идеально круглый диск луны. Вокруг сновали люди, доносился тонкий запах женских духов и чьих-то сигарет, хотя это и было здесь запрещено. Разговоры…

Перед кинотеатром стало значительно просторней: турникеты раздвинули, по застеленному красным асфальту двигались журналисты и актеры. Его взгляд вырвал из толпы фигуру Франца, тот давал интервью: одна рука в кармане брюк, другая плавно жестикулирует, волосы небрежно съехали с плеча за спину, на губах легкая улыбка. Демьен невольно залюбовался.

– Расскажи им что-нибудь интересное, – прозвучал рядом голос Старка.

Демьен кивнул. В поле зрения попал синий лимузин и Эверард, пропускающий жену в салон. Сердце ускорило ритм. Вот его спасительная боль, такая давняя, но всё равно не ставшая привычной.

Быстро проскочив мимо репортеров, Демьен подбежал к любовнику.

– Ты уезжаешь?! – спросил он запыхавшись. Джулия обернулась.

– Милый, поздравляю с первой настоящей ролью! – она прикоснулась ладонью к его щеке и бережно поцеловала в другую. – Боже, что случилось?.. Посмотри, на нем лица нет, – обратилась она к мужу.

– Поговорил? – среди общего шума голос Эверарда звучал глухо, пронзительный взгляд внимательно изучал его лицо. Джулия переводила взгляд с Демьена на мужа и обратно.

– Да… – Демьен почувствовал, как дрогнули губы, и отвел глаза. – Похоже, это всё…

– Ну ничего, – Эверард привлек его к себе и коротко поцеловал в висок, тут же отпуская. – Друзья Демьена были на премьере, – объяснил он Джулии.

Та бросила на Демьена сочувствующий взгляд и, ласково проведя рукой по щеке, скрылась в салоне.

– Не раскисай. Тебе еще с репортерами общаться, – прошептал Эверард, прижав губы к самому уху, дыхание было горячим, и по спине Демьена бежали сладостные мурашки, напрочь выгоняя из головы всё остальное.

– А вы уже уезжаете? – спросил он так же шепотом, надеясь на чудо. На то, что Эверард сейчас отправит машину и украдет его тайком у Старка, у репортеров, у всех этих людей. Заберет с собой… В какое-нибудь странное место, где они смогут остаться наедине и наконец заняться любовью…

– Особо не возбуждайся, – прозвучал голос Эверарда. Демьен быстро поднял взгляд ему в лицо. Красиво очерченные губы иронично усмехались, красноречиво говоря, что мечтам не суждено сбыться, во всяком случае, не прямо сейчас.

– Мы едем в отель, – Эверард смотрел на него, словно видел насквозь. – А потом в ресторан. Там и увидимся, – он подмигнул и, уже отстраняясь, внезапно вновь приблизил лицо. – А уже после обо всем поговорим…

Демьен не смог сдержать широкую улыбку, смотря вслед отъезжающему лимузину.

 

Свет в лицо, микрофон, бойкая журналистка в вечернем платье – всё это сбивало с толку сильнее, чем хлопушка и крики "Камера! Мотор!". Нервная дрожь, моментами восхитительно праздничная, а порой приводящая в панику. К счастью, рядом стоял Франц, превращая все неловкие вопросы в шутку.

Демьен ждал конца интервью. Как ни старался он быть естественным, мысленно читая мантру «я актер, я могу сыграть, что угодно», напряжение давало о себе знать. Может, репортеры не заметят его дрожащую улыбку и моментами стеклянные глаза, когда он переходил на заранее придуманные фразы? За такую игру даже Рейнольдс не взял бы его на школьную постановку.

Черт! Ведь ему нравилось внимание и суета вокруг! Ему нравилось это приятное, наполняющее истомой ощущение собственной значимости. Ему нравилось чувствовать себя востребованным…

Видимо, он еще не привык. Просто не привык. И ладони предательски потели.

Возможно, уже завтра, лежа после пробуждения в постели, он будет перебирать в голове все вопросы и поймет, что отвечать надо было иначе. Но сейчас он был рад оказаться наконец в машине, битком набитой людьми.

Когда за Францем захлопнулась дверь, и лимузин плавно тронулся с места, сопровождаемый вспышками камер, Демьен ощутил головокружение. Запоздавшее чувство триумфа накрыло его с головой. Сегодня он был звездой.

– За ваш первый фильм! – Себастьян открыл шампанское, не особо заботясь о выстрелившей пробке. – Пьем за то, чтобы были и другие!

Игристый напиток разошелся по бокалам, бутылка вмиг стала пустой. Демьен осушил свой залпом, с жадностью поглощая освежающую, обжигающую жидкость, жалея, что шампанского в бокале так мало, меньше, чем ему хотелось бы.

Зажатый между Францем и Линдой, он попытался сосчитать, сколько всего людей село в машину. Девять человек, не считая водителя! Демьен пошевелил плечами, пытаясь высвободить для себя побольше места. Если бы не подвалившие на красную дорожку музыканты, ехать было бы комфортней…

– Почему же вы не пришли на премьеру? – сидящая рядом Линда прижала к груди голову Винсента, клавишника бывшей «Доминанты». Демьен осторожно повернул голову к Францу, проверяя его реакцию. Тот как раз открыл вторую бутылку, и Демьен поспешил протянуть свой бокал.

– Юный алкоголик, – шутя прокомментировал Франц.

– Мы были на премьере, – гитарист Себастьян, обращаясь к бывшей солистке, вытащил из кармана три биллета. – Я сохраню их! – подмигнул он ей.

Демьен вздохнул. Он заметил бывших участников «Доминанты» и их менеджера, еще когда давал интервью и репортеры внезапно, как по команде, повернули головы в другом направлении.

– «Доминанта» снова объединяется?!!

– Вы планируете продолжить концертную деятельность?!!

– Когда выход нового альбома?!!

И лаконичный ответ менеджера Декстера:

– Без комментариев!

Вообще-то, пришли не все, и Демьен видел, как расстроена Линда. Хотя Франц и Жаклин явно были рады видеть хотя бы часть группы.

– Тайлер так и не простил мой уход? – Линда перебирала светлые локоны клавишника, подергивая его за серьгу, Винсент почти лежал у нее на коленях.

Себастьян вздохнул, неопределенно пожав плечами, и отвел глаза.

– Не думай сегодня об этом, – глаза Декстера на мягком округлом лице мерцали отеческой теплотой. – Если бы ты только знала, как я по тебе соскучился!.. – он взял протянутый Францем бокал и, отсалютовав Линде, отпил.

Демьен тоже глотнул шампанского, переведя взгляд в окно. После первого бокала он уже не испытывал былой жажды и просто наслаждался вкусом.

– А что Арни? – продолжала расспрашивать о бывших участниках Линда.

– Этот путешествует по Африке, – ответил Себастьян.

– Кто бы мог подумать! Наш тихоня, – она улыбнулась, беря у мужа бокал. – Надо обязательно еще собраться вместе… Вы еще не думали о новой солистке?

Демьену показалось, что в глазах менеджера мелькнула та же тревога и грусть, что звучала в ее вопросе. Брать другую солистку толстяк явно не хотел… Надеялся на возвращение Линды?

Демьен вздохнул и пошевелился, пытаясь высвободить руку и положить ее поверх плеча Франца.

– Мы в ресторан? – тихо спросил он у него.

– Тебе скучно? – Франц смеясь обнял его и прижал к себе. Демьен невольно заулыбался. В его объятиях было так комфортно. Что-то в этом было неправильное, он не должен был так реагировать на, в общем-то, невинный жест. Жаклин, сидящая на другом диване, кинула на них многозначительный взгляд и шутя погрозила пальцем.

– Что? – ответил ей Демьен, с трудом сдерживая смех, и пряча улыбку за бокалом.

– А солиста? – продолжала Линда разговор с бывшим менеджером.

– Я знаю одного молодого человека, который мог бы быть идеальным солистом! – проворковала Джеки, склоняясь к уху Декстера.

Все присутствующие замолчали, устремив на нее заинтересованные взгляды.

– Он знает всё творчество группы наизусть и, к тому же, брюнет! Вам даже не придется менять концепцию, – она перевела довольный взгляд на брата.

– Что? – комично копируя интонацию Демьена, Франц ответил ей недоуменным взглядом.

– Так-так, я поняла твой далеко идущий план, – засмеялась Линда, обращаясь к мужу. – Уговорил меня снимать фильм, чтобы занять мое место в группе!

– Любимая… – растерянно начал Франц и засмеялся. – Я первый раз об этом слышу.

– Я пошутила, – уточнила она.

– Значит, у тебя хороший голос? – в глазах Декстера засветилась заинтересованность и расчет.

– Да, он потрясающе поет и играет на гитаре! – вставила Жаклин.

– Джеки! – одернул ее брат, смеясь. – Я не планирую…

– Нет-нет, – перебил его менеджер. – Это интересно… Нам надо будет еще поговорить об этом…

Линда перевела на мужа многозначительный взгляд.

– Обещаю иногда делиться с тобой микрофоном... – засмеялся тот.

– Отвезите меня в отель, – неожиданно потребовал Демьен. Все удивленно замолчали.

– Что случилось? – тихо спросил Франц. – Мы почти приехали.

– Всё в порядке, – Демьен постарался улыбнуться, окидывая всех взглядом. – Я просто хочу переодеться… И увидеть Эверарда, – добавил он на ухо Францу.

– Они уже, наверное, в ресторане…

– Нет! То есть… Мне всё равно надо переодеться.

Франц недоуменно пожал плечами и переглянулся с сестрой.

Машина сделала большой крюк и высадила Демьена у отеля. Прежде, чем захлопнуть дверь, Демьен помахал всем напоследок, извиняясь и стараясь сгладить возможное впечатление.

Может, все решили, что он ревнует к вниманию, вечно достающееся Францу? Демьен сам не мог понять, что испытывает. И всё же желание увидеть Эверарда пересиливало все остальные чувства, так что он не соврал…

 

– Ну что, все готовы? – раздвинув зеркальные двери, Эверард заглянул в комнату, где сестры пытались уложить Мишеля спать.

– Папочка, ты возьмешь меня с собой? – увидев его, оживился мальчик.

– Милый, тебе пора спатки, – прошептала Джулия, поглаживая ребенка по животу. – И мы скоро вернемся.

– Но я не хочу спать, – пытался убедить маму Мишель. – И ты еще не прочитала мне про Дороти.

Эверард засмеялся. – Идите, я уложу его…

Джулия подняла на него лучащиеся глаза. – Милый, это будет непросто.

– Идите, я и так с ним мало времени провожу, – он поцеловал жену и занял ее место рядом с сыном.

– Ты ведь возьмешь меня с собой? – Мишель радостно сел на кровати, как только дверь за женщинами закрылась.

– Ну-ну, не так шустро, – засмеялся Эверард, беря сына на руки. – Кажется, тут кто-то хотел послушать про Дороти?

Малыш притих, с ожиданием глядя на него огромными темными глазами. Эверард с нежностью и интересом рассматривал сына. Боже, как же они все были на него похожи!.. И всё же оставались собой.

– Тебе не мешают волосы? – спросил он, проведя рукой по голове малыша. Шелковистые детские кудряшки были собраны в забавный хвостик на затылке, который придавал им обоим еще больше сходства. Эверард усмехнулся. По прихоти старшего сына Мишеля почти не стригли.

Мальчик помотал головой. – Пап, я хочу быть, как ты! И как Франц.

– У Франца в детстве не было длинных волос, и у меня тоже, – улыбнулся Эверард. – Но если не мешают, то я не против... Давай развяжу.

Он развязал тонкую ленточку, распуская кудряшки, и снова прижал сына к себе, покачивая.

– На чем закончились приключения Дороти?

– Она встретила человека с косичками, – ответил ребенок.

– Так… – протянул Эверард, пытаясь вспомнить сказку. – А где книжка?

Мишель пожал плечами.

– Ладно, что не вспомню – придумаю, идет?

Мальчик залился смехом.

– Или лучше ты мне расскажи, во что играли с няней, пока нас не было.

– Няня спала, а мы с Такехико играли в пистолетики! – лучистые глаза Мишеля довольно засияли.

– Вижу, вы сдружились, – Эверард притронулся носом к его щеке, Мишель улыбнулся, пытаясь обнять его за шею. Эверард ласково провел ладонью по плотно прижатому к голове аккуратному ушку. Что-то подсказывало ему, что форма ушей не изменится, и когда Мишель станет взрослым.

– Я люблю тебя, малыш, – прошептал Эверард, целуя лоб ребенка и прикасаясь к его курносому носику кончиком своего. Мишель счастливо улыбнулся, закрывая глаза.

– Я тебя тоже, папочка, – проговорил он тихо.

Эверард бережно переложил его на кровать и, так как сын не хотел выпускать его из рук, лег рядом, обнимая одной рукой.

Для этого ребенка одно прикосновение значило больше, чем десяток слов. Эверард осторожно, чтобы не потревожить малыша, стянул со своей шеи галстук и расстегнул верхние пуговицы рубашки. В комнате было тихо, дыхание Мишеля стало спокойным, Эверард с любовью смотрел на его нежное личико, и сердце замирало в уже знакомом щемящем счастье. Хотелось прикоснуться губами к его векам с пушистыми ресницами.

Пытаясь понять своего младшего сына и уже сейчас разглядеть его характер, особенности и интересы, Эверард постоянно присматривался к Мишелю. И хотя времени на младшего ребенка оставалось значительно меньше, чем в свое время он мог посвятить близнецам, маленький Мишель не был обделен вниманием. С ним нянчились буквально все: родители, старшие брат и сестра, няня, гувернантка, домашняя прислуга и даже Такехико. И, как ни удивительно, от этого он не становился балованным, оставаясь удивительно спокойным. И ничего не вызывало у его Мишеля такого интереса и восторга, как разнообразное оружие. Игрушечное, конечно же. Когда он подрастет, Эверард научит его пользоваться настоящим…

Размышляя об этом, он чувствовал, как в тишине комнаты, рядом со спящим ребенком сон медленно сковывает и его.

Через минуту зеркальная дверь с шумом отъехала в сторону, Эверард недовольно открыл глаза. В дверном проеме маячило ошеломленное лицо Демьена. В голубых глазах отразилось такое удивление и неожиданно детская растерянность, что Эверард не смог сдержать улыбку. Он поманил его к себе, жестом попросив не шуметь.

Демьен тихо закрыл дверь, осторожно, совсем не так, как открывал. Сердце стучало, как ненормальное. Он был уверен, что побледнел. Расстегнутая на груди любовника рубашка, его расслабленный вид и сонные глаза, рука, обнимающая спящего ребенка, спокойная умиротворенность на лице, и счастье – всё это как-то странно на него подействовало, возбуждая ревность и сексуальное желание одновременно.

Демьен медленно присел на край постели, стараясь не шуметь. Глядя на этого маленького ребенка рядом с его Эверардом, он чувствовал себя таким несчастным, что был не в силах этого скрыть.

Эверард протянул к нему руку, и Демьен сам не осознавая, что делает, подался навстречу и приник к ней губами, вбирая в рот пальцы, дрожа и жмуря веки. Возбуждение, копившееся всё это время, вырвалось наружу, и Демьен застонал, заерзав на месте. Эверард схватил его за подбородок, и они оба, понимая, что тут только что произошло, встревоженно посмотрели в сторону Мишеля. Мальчик спал, как ни в чем не бывало.

Эверард кивнул на дверь, и Демьен послушно вышел. Эверард, осторожно накрыв сына покрывалом и выключив свет, направился следом за любовником.

– Я бы тоже хотел от тебя ребенка, – прошептал Демьен, когда они шли вдвоем по коридору.

– С ума сошел?

– Если бы был женщиной, – уточнил, смеясь, Демьен.

– Слава богу, это невозможно, – Эверард положил руку ему на плечо, привлекая к себе за шею. – Боюсь, я такую любовницу не выдержал бы и двух дней. Мне нравятся, знаешь ли, умные женщины. А тебе я готов всё простить… – он поцеловал его. – Потому что ты в своем роде уникален.

– А я думал потому, что любишь, – Демьен хитро посмотрел на любовника, всё равно не в силах сдержать счастливую улыбку.

– И поэтому тоже, – Эверард открыл перед ним дверь. – Это твой номер.

Демьен шагнул внутрь, втягивая его за собой.

– А твой далеко?

– Планируешь ночью заглянуть на чай? – Эверард включил свет и, положив на столик электронный ключ, притянул Демьена к себе. Губы юноши были нежными, подрагивающими, рот – жадным и манящим. Эверард расстегнул его рубашку и скользнул пальцами по груди, задевая чувствительный сосок. Демьен изогнулся, постанывая ему в губы, дрожа всем телом, приникая в истоме, словно не в силах удержать равновесие. Упиваясь этой сладкой минутой, Эверард закрыл глаза.

– Я так соскучился по тебе… – постанывая жалобно и требовательно, Демьен со страстью отвечал на поцелуи и прижимался к нему твердым пахом.

– Но я же постоянно рядом, – не в силах упустить возможность сострить, Эверард открыл глаза. Лицо любовника было искажено таким желанием, что еще одна удушающая волна возбуждения прилила к паху.

На дне затянутых поволокой голубых глаз мелькнул гнев.

– Ты знаешь, о чем я!.. – выдавил Демьен. Однако голос прозвучал неожиданно жалобно.

– Я думал, ты вместе со всеми поедешь сразу на гулянку... – Эверард ласкал ладонью его грудь и живот, следуя взглядом за изгибающимся и подрагивающим телом.

– Я хотел переодеться… – Демьен зажмурил глаза и облизнул пересохшие губы.

– Ты хотел увидеть меня, – многозначительно поправил Эверард.

– М-м-м... Да!.. Ты ко мне не прикасаешься больше месяца! Ведь ты хочешь меня?.. – Демьен через ткань брюк сжал его возбужденный член, замирая от счастья при сбившемся в ответ дыхании. – Зачем ты меня мучаешь?..

– Я люблю тебя, Демьен… – Эверард покрывал поцелуями его лицо и шею. – Мой Демьен...

– Да… только твой... – млея в истоме, Демьен лихорадочно пытался одной рукой расстегнуть его ремень. Голова кружилась, он горел…

В этот момент в дверь вежливо постучали. Тяжело дыша, они отстранились друг от друга. Демьен, уже догадываясь, что это по их душу, особо не сопротивлялся.

– Переодевайся, едем в ресторан, – тяжело вздохнув, прошептал ему Эверард.

Демьен кивнул, стараясь не сильно расстраиваться, и направился к шкафу.

– Я всё равно добьюсь сегодня своего, – улыбаясь, он повернулся к любовнику, который, застегнутый на все пуговицы, уже стоял у двери.

– Приснишься мне во сне? – подмигнул Эверард и открыл дверь.

Демьен недовольно фыркнул и полез в шкаф. – Вот увидишь!..

Джулия, стоящая за дверью, внимательно посмотрела на лицо мужа. – Демьен приехал? – произнесла она скорее утвердительно и, вдруг глубоко вздохнув, прижала руку к груди.

– Да, – Эверард закрыл дверь за спиной и, обняв ее за талию, увлек за собой. – Всё в порядке? – он встревоженно посмотрел ей в лицо.

– Я просто... – она неопределенно мотнула головой. – Просто не была готова… У тебя такое лицо было… Всё в порядке, – она усмехнулась, ответив на его взгляд и подняв глаза к потолку. – Как тебе удалось уложить ребенка?

– Честно признался, что забыл сказку. Ему ничего не оставалось, как заснуть без нее.

Джулия засмеялась, обвив рукой его локоть. – Франц звонил, спрашивал, когда мы будем.

– Скажи, что уже едем.

 


	53. Chapter 53

### 19

 

Машина неслась вперед, и всё внутри приятно замирало от скорости. Работал кондиционер, за окном мелькали ночные огни. Демьен подавил не дающее покоя чувство в груди. Роящиеся в голове мысли о предстоящей вечеринке, в купе с воспоминаниями о недавних объятиях, вызывали отчаянное сердцебиение.

Он оглянулся на своих спутников. Женщины обсуждали семейные дела Джессики, но Джулия почти не слушала сестру. Ее необычное воодушевление казалось Демьену подозрительным, как и короткое коктейльное платье, из-под которого выглядывали соблазнительные коленки.

– Рауль, может, ты включишь что-нибудь жизнеутверждающее? – крикнула она водителю и заглянула в бар.

В салоне тут же зазвучала музыка. Эверард улыбнулся, переглядываясь с Демьеном. Юноша давно уже заметил, как Джулия менялась, когда ездила куда-нибудь с мужем.

– Милый, ты будешь что-нибудь? – спросила она, доставая одну бутылку за другой и разглядывая этикетки.

– Нет, – хитро улыбнулся Эверард. – Но ты выпей, если хочешь.

– С каких пор ты стал таким трезвенником? – Джулия игриво продемонстрировала ему выбранные напитки, словно спрашивая, что лучше. Эверард, лукаво глядя ей в глаза, взял из рук шампанское. Демьену показалось, что между супругами проскочила искра. Сердце забилось быстрее.

– Думаю, это больше подходит случаю, – в низком голосе мужчины звучали ласкающие нотки. Демьен затаил дыхание. Игристое вино с шипением наполнило бокалы.

– Неужели, совсем не чувствуешь себя звездой? – Эверард протянул ему шампанское.

Не без труда оторвав взгляд от его красиво очерченных губ, поцелуи которых еще жгли рот и шею, Демьен заставил себя посмотреть любовнику в глаза. Но так было еще хуже. Демьен ощущал, как сестры становятся невольными свидетелями многозначительности в их взглядах.

– Чувствую, – Демьен с силой опустил глаза на протянутое шампанское. – Просто на сцене слава как-то более ощутима… – он взял бокал, едва не выронив его: пальцы неожиданно дрогнули. Но Эверард успел схватить его за руку, так что напиток лишь немного расплескался на пол.

– Ты в порядке? – взгляд Эверарда стал пронзительным, и сердце Демьена, и так неспокойное, сбилось с ритма.

– Да… спасибо, – проговорил он слабым голосом, отводя взгляд и, уже не доверяя себе, аккуратно поднес бокал к губам.

Джессика, издав какой-то недовольный цокающий звук, отвернулась к окну. Джулия стукнула ее носком туфли по ноге.

– Милый, что ты там рассказывал такое интересное про театр? – обратилась она к Демьену.

– На сцене чувствуешь внимание зрителей кожей… В кино этого нет, – под внимательным взглядом Эверарда он осушил свой бокал, и тот наполнил его вновь. Демьен заметил, что любовник не налил себе.

– В театре можно сыграть роль от начала и до конца, а в кино совсем не так. Там даже сцены снимаются не по порядку… А почему ты не пьешь? – спросил он.

– Должен же кто-то вас до номера дотащить.

– Ну-ну, – Джулия засмеялась, расслабленно хлопнув мужа по груди. – Еще одна такая фраза, и у нас проснется совесть, мы покаемся и больше капли в рот не возьмем!

Эверард засмеялся, поднеся ее руку к губам. – Не переживайте, ночь только начинается.

Машина подъехала к клубу с яркой неоновой вывеской. Громкая музыка была слышна даже на улице.

– Простите, сюда нельзя. Это частная вечеринка, – прямо перед ними охрана остановила группу молодых людей, пытавшихся войти. Демьен растерянно затормозил, но Эверард подбадривающе подтолкнул его в спину.

Они вошли в клуб, погружаясь в звуки, цвета и запахи. Атмосфера захватывала с порога, заставляя сердце биться чаще. От массы танцующих людей у Демьена закружилась голова.

– Похоже, вечеринка в самом разгаре, – произнес с улыбкой Эверард.

В полумраке огромного зала развлекалось не меньше ста человек. Взгляд сначала выхватывал нескольких полуобнаженных девушек, танцующих на возвышениях в разных концах зала, видимо, чтобы завести присутствующих.

На мониторы, расположенные позади длинной барной стойки в форме полумесяца, передавалось изображение гостей и танцовщиц. Камера как раз выхватила из толпы извивающуюся фигуру Жаклин. Девушка танцевала с каким-то парнем, отдаваясь ритму с самозабвением и совершенно не обращая внимания на окружающих. У Демьена перехватило дыхание. Неизвестно, кто был режиссером, но вид танцующей Жаклин явно нравился и ему: камера то и дело возвращалась к ней, разметавшиеся по плечам черные кудри и упоенное танцем лицо мелькало на экранах чаще остальных.

Джулия весело махнула Эверарду рукой и, обняв Джессику за талию, направилась вместе с ней прямиком к барной стойке.

– Столько людей! – закричал на ухо любовнику Демьен.

Гости пили, смеялись, пытались что-то сказать друг другу, соревнуясь с громкой музыкой. Пока они с Эверардом шли сквозь толпу, взгляд Демьена хаотично выхватывал конические лампы в разных концах зала, одинокие тамтамы на полукруглой сцене, подсвеченные бассейны с обеих сторон танцпола.

На фоне музыки из глубины зала доносился раскатистый мужской смех. Демьену самому захотелось потанцевать, но выпитого было слишком мало.

– Кто они все такие? – спросил он, притягивая Эверарда за шею.

– Все, кто хоть как-то связан с фильмом, – тоже громко, прижимая губы к его уху, ответил тот. – А также с теми, кто связан с людьми, причастными к фильму… И, как водится на подобных вечеринках, не обошлось без тех, кто знаком с теми, кто связан с теми, кто имеет отношение к фильму!

Демьен засмеялся, Эверард посмотрел на него веселыми блестящими глазами и вновь притянул его голову к себе. – Большой плюс, что здесь нет репортеров!.. Поэтому план такой: развлекаемся вовсю!

– Я бы даже съел чего-нибудь! – закричал Демьен.

Эверард кивнул и, взяв его за руку, повел в другую часть клуба.

– Смотри, там Франц! – Демьен дернул любовника, показывая на сцену, где в обнимку с Линдой появился старший сын Эверарда. Молодые люди включились в танец, не обращая ни на кого внимания, а может, наоборот, заряжаясь от устремленных на них взглядов и подбадривающих криков с танцпола. Такие разные внешне, они двигались удивительно слаженно, словно полгода готовились к конкурсу.

– Тоже так хочу!.. – произнес Демьен, не в силах сдержать улыбку.

Эверард засмеялся. – А что сильнее: есть или танцевать?

– Сначала есть, потом танцевать!

Эверард усадил его за круглый черный столик и перехватил пробегавшего мимо официанта. Через несколько минут перед ними уже стояла бутылка розового вина, салфетки, тарелки, прочая сервировка, а еще десять минут спустя, когда Эверард наполнил их бокалы и поздравил Демьена с премьерой, на столе появилась еда.

Громкая музыка не оставляла ни малейшего шанса для беседы, но вокруг было так весело, так людно, так шумно, что сердце радостно скакало в груди, а свежее ароматное вино словно само лилось в горло. И было так приятно смотреть в смеющиеся глаза Эверарда!..

– Ты даже не спросил меня, что я буду!.. – с притворной обидой крикнул ему Демьен.

Эверард развел руками. – Считай, что я прочитал твои мысли! – ответил он громко и подлил еще вина в бокал.

– О таком я точно не думал! – Демьен понял, что Эверард его попросту не слышит, и, махнув рукой, взял в руку вилку. На тарелке изысканное блюдо в виде закрученного бутона было украшено маленькими помидорами и оливками. Демьен взял в рот кусочек и понял, что за лепестками скрывается баклажан, кабачки, помидоры, другие овощи, сыр и какие-то морепродукты.

Эверард, слегка развернув стул, с улыбкой наблюдал за людьми в зале. Демьен заметил, как тот смотрит на барную стойку, где среди прочих, попивая коктейли, веселились сестры. Демьен хмыкнул.

– Вкусно! – крикнул он, привлекая внимание Эверарда и протягивая ему свой пустой бокал. – Ты угадал! Как всегда…

– Это мидии, – слегка наклоняясь вперед, Эверард дал ответ на неразрешенный вопрос.

– Cin cin! – Демьен хитро подмигнул ему.

– За твой успех! – кивнул любовник. – Интересно было бы поговорить о фильме, но ты же понимаешь… Разговаривать здесь совершенно невозможно! – произнес он громко. – Но с тебя подробный рассказ о каждой отснятой сцене!

Глаза Эверарда горели. Демьен широко улыбнулся, довольный, что кино вызвало у него интерес.

– А ведь мы могли бы поговорить в другом месте!.. – он хитро прищурил голубые глаза, Эверард захохотал, салютуя ему бокалом.

– Привет! – рядом остановилась незнакомая девушка. Демьен растерянно промокнул губы салфеткой и глянул на любовника, но тот только пожал плечами.

– Я Кэмерон, помнишь?!

Демьен с трудом узнал секретаря Старка. Девушка, обычно избегающая косметики, сейчас была без очков, с распущенными светлыми волосами, в вечернем платье…

– Я Кэмерон! – крикнула она, протягивая руку Эверарду. Тот кивнул, стараясь выглядеть как можно более индифферентным, дабы не вызвать у него перемен в настроении.

– Ты классно выглядишь! – сказал ей Демьен, всё еще не понимая, чего она от него хочет. Может, Старк попросил что-то сообщить?.. В любом случае, Демьен хотел поскорее от нее отделаться... Эверард вновь с улыбкой смотрел в сторону бара. Там уже собралась толпа народа, заслонив двух сестер. Наверняка, назревало какое-то алкогольное соревнование.

– Я решила разбавить вашу мужскую компанию! – смеясь, ответила Кэмерон. – Ты ведь не откажешься потанцевать?!

Демьен растерянно перевел взгляд на любовника.

– Вперед! Чего застыл? – засмеялся тот, жестами выпроваживая его из-за стола. – Это твоя вечеринка! Иди веселись!.. Я никуда не денусь, – добавил он, улыбаясь, в ответ на его растерянный взгляд.

«А девчонки на меня западают...» – думал Демьен, следуя за Кэмерон.

– Демьен! – прямо перед ним возник Франц и, ухватив за плечи, плавно развернул на себя. – Напомни потом, что я должен тебе что-то рассказать!

Демьен кивнул, и Франц отпустил его, исчезнув в толпе. Демьен ревниво отыскал взглядом столик с Эверардом, проверяя, не туда ли пошел молодой человек.

Музыка изменилась, и люди вокруг, радостно взвизгнув, переключились на новый ритм, танцуя с еще большим жаром. Кэмерон ухватила его за руку, втягивая в людскую массу, но очень скоро и сама куда-то исчезла. Все были такие возбужденные, такие пьяные. Демьен чувствовал, как атмосфера повального счастья захватывает и его. Тело двигалось легко. Пульсирующая огнем и страстью музыка захватывала, заставляя забыть обо всем и упиваться ритмом, счастьем и свободой. Он уже не понимал, кто танцует рядом, но это было и неважно.

Краем глаза он заметил свое лицо на экране над баром и вспыхнул от неожиданности. Но камера уже переключилась на темпераментные движения одной из танцовщиц в стрингах, и он расслабленно засмеялся. Мысль, что Эверард мог видеть его на мониторах, была удивительно стимулирующей. Сердце взволнованно билось, воскрешая в голове надежды на страстную ночь вдвоем.

Лицо горело, во рту пересохло, пить хотелось до одури. Демьен вернулся к столику и… не смог подавить разочарования: тот был пуст. Налив себе вина из только что принесенной бутылки, он осушил бокал, отдуваясь и разыскивая глазами любовника. Как он и думал, того нигде не было.

Оставалось только узнать у официанта дорогу и отправиться в туалет.

Да! Эверард был там. При его появлении, мужчина не смог сдержать смех. Демьен пристроился рядом, возле писсуара, делая вид, что тоже отливает, но на самом деле скосил глаза на член любовника. Внутри поднималось необычное чувство... Поддавшись ему, он быстро протянул руку и подставил ладонь под теплую струю. Его собственная реакция, как и реакция любовника, была неожиданной. Они оба прыснули от безудержного, почти детского смеха.

Одна из кабинок у них за спиной распахнулась неожиданно громко, и Демьен, вздрогнув, резко отдернул руку, забрызгав мочой стенку. Незнакомец за спиной крякнул и быстро покинул туалет.

Эверард, сотрясаясь от беззвучного смеха, едва не рухнул на стену.

– Черт… вот подкрался гад… – Демьен встряхнул рукой, чувствуя, как горит лицо. – У меня чуть сердечный приступ не случился.

Глядя на всё еще не в силах вымолвить ни одного слова Эверарда, Демьен тоже согнулся пополам.

– Я тебя не забрызгал? – спросил он, всё еще хихикая и проверяя по пути к рукомойнику, не притаился ли в одной из кабинок еще кто-нибудь.

– Нет… – заправившись, Эверард отдышался. – Черт, не думал, что это может быть так весело.

– Хочешь, я тебе тоже пописаю на ладонь, и веселье продолжится? – засмеялся Демьен, глядя на любимого в зеркало и пытаясь расчесать пальцами свои влажные волосы. – Тебе кто-нибудь писал на ладонь?

– А ты напился… – отметил Эверард, приближаясь к раковине.

Демьен хихикнул. Глаза в зеркале действительно казались пьяными, но зато такими счастливыми!..

– Кто это был?

– Без понятия.

– Правда, классно, что мы можем ходить в один туалет? – присев на один из рукомойников, Демьен с обожанием смотрел, как любовник умывается.

– Думаю, что тебя не остановили бы даже разные туалеты… Ты, вроде, зачем-то сюда пришел?

– Это я тебя искал, – отмахнулся Демьен, спрыгивая. – Здесь как раз и музыка не так слышна… Можно, поговорить, – он обвил руки вокруг талии Эверарда и, подняв лицо, приоткрыл рот и закрыл глаза, явно показывая, чего ждет. Эверард не заставил себя ждать, приникая к губам и продолжая прерванный Джулией поцелуй. По коже бежали мурашки…

– Помнишь?.. я собирался... сегодня… – горячо шептал Демьен, трепеща от чувственных прикосновений пальцев сквозь тонкую рубашку.

– В туалете мы еще этого не делали… – шепотом ответил Эверард, захватывая губами его язык и сжимая ладонями округлые ягодицы. Демьен застонал, изгибаясь. Голова кружилась от выпитого.

– Чем плох туалет?.. – запуская пальцы в волнистые волосы, он подставил любовнику шею и прижал его голову к себе. Рука Эверарда уже была в его расстегнутой ширинке, в трусах, сладко двигаясь по возбужденной плоти. Демьен стонал, прикусывая его губы и толкаясь в гладкую ладонь. Но этого было так мало… Так мало…

Он дрожал и пытался шире раздвинуть ноги, чувствуя, как пальцы уже пробираются к анусу, подготавливая, растягивая.

Неожиданно дверь распахнулась и в помещение со смехом заскочили несколько пьяных парней. Демьен вскрикнул, вздрогнув всем телом. Но Эверард, подхватив его за талию, одним движением, мимо дезориентированных визитеров, оказался снаружи и отпустил Демьена у наружной стены, захлопнув дверь ногой.

Музыка гремела. Люди продолжали танцевать. Демьен не мог прийти в себя от неожиданного испуга. Эверард, прикрыв его собой, помог быстро застегнуть брюки и рубашку, словно ничего и не было.

– Они нас видели? – прошептал Демьен, дрожа от ужаса.

– Видели… Но вряд ли что-то поняли, – Эверард обнял его успокаивающе. – Вот этим и плохи туалеты!.. Пойдем. Сильно испугался?.. Выпьешь, поешь, и всё пройдет.

– Надо было запереть дверь! – недовольно произнес Демьен, перекрикивая музыку, когда они вернулись за свой столик и официант принес новое блюдо.

– Это было бы негуманно к другим людям, – приподняв бровь, Эверард наполнил их бокалы.

– А так это было негуманно ко мне!

Демьен заметил, как Эверард вздохнул, внимательно глядя на него.

– Прости, – он поднялся и, склонившись над столом, поцеловал его в щеку. – Я должен был запереть дверь, трахнуть тебя, и пусть все остальные мочатся в штаны, – прошептал он ему на ухо.

Демьен прыснул со смеху. Эверард сел на свое место, глядя на него теплым взглядом. – Я рад, что ты снова смеешься!

Они поели, выпили. И так как нормально говорить было совершенно невозможно, Демьен попытался вытащить любовника на танцпол.

– Ну давай, покажи теперь мне, как ты классно танцуешь! – подначивающе прокричал он ему на ухо. Эверард засмеялся.

Вокруг двигались люди. Внезапно лицо мужчины изменилось, Демьен проследил за его взглядом и увидел, как у барной стойки подвыпивший незнакомец цепляется к Джулии, не обращая никакого внимания на вежливые протесты.

– Извини, малыш, – произнес Эверард любовнику на ухо и направился к бару.

– Что, идешь защищать свою территорию?! – выкрикнул Демьен, но Эверард только весело усмехнулся, обернувшись.

Демьен остался один среди танцующих людей, с интересом наблюдая за дальнейшими действиями любовника. Он не слышал, о чем там шла речь, но Эверарду, похоже, даже не пришлось ничего говорить. Он просто остановился рядом, глядя на незнакомца, и тот недовольно отвалил.

Демьен, наблюдавший за происходящим, засмеялся, испытывая странную гордость. Он надеялся, что теперь, когда всё разрешилось, Эверард вернется к нему. Но тот, судя по всему, застрял надолго. Джулия смеясь и уже не вполне твердо стоя на ногах, обняла мужа и что-то весело прошептала ему на ухо. Демьен с досадой наблюдал, как она пританцовывает и покачивается, то ли соблазняя, то ли приглашая потанцевать.

Не в силах сдержать разочарование, он ушел к своему столику и налил себе полный бокал. Не смотреть на эту парочку не было сил, но и горькое чувство, поднимающееся в груди, не давало наблюдать спокойно. Как он ни старался отвлечься на что-нибудь другое, взгляд то и дело возвращался к стоящим возле барной стойки супругам.

По счастью, в какой-то момент он заметил беседующего в другом конце зала Франца, молодой человек как раз поднял на него глаза и улыбнулся. Забавно, если тот наблюдал за ним, пока он наблюдал за Эверардом. Интересно, чего он хотел?..

Демьен помахал ему рукой. Франц поднялся и, переговорив с Линдой, спустя несколько минут был за его столиком вместе со Старком.

– Ты что-то хотел мне сказать! – прокричал Демьен.

– Через три дня… – начал Старк и поморщился.

– Сейчас! – Франц нашел салфетку и, что-то быстро написав, протянул Демьену.

«Послезавтра у нас интервью на радио KPOQ» – прочитал тот.

– Это круто?

– Конечно, – засмеялся Франц.

– Хорошо… Я тоже должен буду?.. – уже волнуясь, спросил Демьен.

– Привыкай! – подмигнул Франц.

– А о чем говорить?!

– У нас еще три дня об этом подумать! – пожал тот плечами.

Старк, видя, что информация воспринята, покинул столик.

– Почему сидишь в гордом одиночестве?! Пошли к нам!

Демьен поджав губы и глядя в сторону стойки, отрицательно помахал головой. Эверарда на месте уже не было...

– Я потом к вам подойду! Хорошо? – произнес Демьен, думая уже о совсем других вещах.

– Как хочешь, – улыбнулся Франц, поднимаясь.

Очень скоро Демьен отыскал глазами танцующую парочку. Эверард, скинув с себя пиджак, зажигал по полной, ничем не отличаясь от остальных людей на танц-поле. Джулия, то отдаляясь от него, то приникая всем телом, соблазнительно изгибалась, не хуже танцовщиц на подиумах.

Со странным, сродни мазохистскому, желанием, Демьен выбрал новый пункт для наблюдения, незаметно переместившись за барную стойку и заказав себе «коктейль покрепче».

Это странное чувство в груди... Уже знакомое, но пронизывающее новым наваждением, новой болью, заставляло ревниво следить за каждым движением Джулии и за реакцией Эверарда. От того, как она двигала бедрами и как его ладони скользили по ее талии, Демьена пробирал озноб и жар одновременно.

Он расстегнул верхние пуговицы рубашки и поправил волосы, забрасывая их за спину, шея была в испарине.

Он боялся упустить хотя бы что-то из происходящего, и в то же время не хотел, чтобы любовник заметил его болезненное внимание.

Он почти не чувствовал вкуса ярко-алого напитка, не замечал холодящего ладонь стекла.

Рядом присела незнакомая девушка, разгоряченная алкоголем и танцами. Но меньше всего ему сейчас хотелось с кем-то общаться…

Неожиданный маневр супружеской пары заставил его подняться. Сердце яростно билось в груди. Джулия, всё так же игриво держа мужа за руку, повела его за собой по уходящей вверх лестнице. Демьен, не спуская с них глаз, стал пробираться через танц-пол.

– Что случилось? – услышал он позади себя голос незнакомки, но не обратил на нее никакого внимания.

Черт, они начали целоваться уже на верхних ступеньках лестницы… Музыка гремела, пронизывая тело дрожью. Или он дрожал по другой причине?.. Испытывая дикое волнение, сродни сексуальному, и странное, приподнятое отчаяние, Демьен жадно ловил все движения их рук и чувствовал эти поцелуи собственными губами. Он мог в мельчайших подробностях представить, каковы губы и язык Эверарда на ощупь и вкус. Знал, как Джулия чувствует движения его жадных и одновременно чутких рук.

Демьен ждал, что будет дальше, боясь, что любовник заметит его и в тайне надеясь, что это всё же произойдет. Ведь он не мог уже ничего сделать… Разнимать их, влезть между ними, оттащить Эверарда, отвлечь? Это будет непростительной ошибкой и только охладит его любимого… Но и уйти куда-нибудь и не пялиться на них, как дурак, он тоже не мог.

Когда Джулия оттолкнула мужа и весело взбежала вверх по лестнице, скрывшись из вида, Демьен невидимой тенью направился вслед за ними. Он не чувствовал ног, но всё же взбирался по металлической лестнице почти неслышно, ни разу не споткнувшись. Он не осознавал, что делает, но всё же следовал за ними. Сам не понимая, зачем ему это нужно…

Замерев внизу пролета, Демьен увидел, как Джулия, опираясь руками в перила, прогибается и чувственно двигает бедрами, словно поддразнивая, в то время как Эверард поглаживает руками ее стройные ноги, медленно приподнимая короткое платье, обнажая ягодицы, и игриво стаскивает с нее стринги, будто никуда не торопясь и наслаждаясь процессом. Джулия смеялась и, отбросив волосы, поглядывала на него через плечо.

Когда Эверард стянул ее трусики до колен, и Джулия в этот момент как-то особенно эротично двинула бедрами, Демьен замер, с трудом подавив неровное дыхание. Ее красивые ноги и округлые ягодицы неожиданно выделялись на фоне задранного черного платья и темноты вокруг.

Демьен затаился. От такого зрелища встал бы и у него, за Эверарда же он даже не сомневался… Уйти сейчас было бы разумнее всего – судя по ноющему чувству в груди, он и так увидел слишком многое – но следовать велениям разума, Демьен был не в силах.

Неожиданно Джулия натянула трусы и, сорвавшись с места, побежала дальше, Эверард последовал за ней. Демьен выждал секунду и тоже пошел наверх. Кровь стучала в висках, грудь пронизывали самые противоречивые чувства.

Лестница вела на открытую площадку, переходящую в крышу. Здесь музыка звучала глуше. Приоткрыв дверь, Демьен огляделся и осторожно ступил в летнюю ночь. Всё вокруг заливал свет круглой луны, сияющей почти в зените. Неоновые вывески сверкали огнями. Откуда-то донесся женский смех, и, оглянувшись, Демьен увидел, как Эверард перебирается за Джулией по металлической конструкции на соседнюю крышу. Женщина, пританцовывала в такт приглушенной музыке, доносящейся из клуба.

– Ну иди ко мне, – засмеялась она, заигрывая с мужем и маня его руками и бедрами.

Демьен замер, впившись руками в металлическую решетку. Идти дальше не было смысла, отсюда он и так видел слишком многое… Ноги стали ватными, ему казалось, он дышит с трудом.

Пока Джулия танцевала, Эверард подкрался к ней и подхватил за талию. Джулия вскрикнула и, обняв его, снова засмеялась. Их силуэты танцевали на фоне неоновых огней, и Эверард чувственно прижимал ее к своим бедрам. Демьен так хорошо знал, что это означает...

Сжимая пальцами металл и тяжело дыша, он наблюдал, как Джулия оттолкнула мужа и стала медленно извиваться, словно не обращая на него никакого внимания и наслаждаясь своим одиноким танцем. Медленно стащив с плеч бретельки, она опустила платье на талию, демонстрируя грудь. Эверард, усмехаясь, смотрел на нее, делая, в свою очередь, равнодушный вид.

Когда платье сползло к ногам, и Джулия осталась в одних стрингах, демонстрируя великолепное тело, которое Демьен уже не раз видел, Эверард оказался рядом и подхватил ее, целуя и прижимая к себе. Джулия запрокинула голову, продолжая извиваться. Ладони Эверарда сжимали ее ягодицы, прокрадываясь под стринги, но не спеша от них избавляться. Джулия уже не пыталась вырваться, Демьен знал, что теперь она полностью в его власти, как какое-то время назад был он сам…

По спине прошла дрожь. Тяжело дыша, он смотрел и смотрел… Как они обнимаются, как смыкают губы. Как ладони Эверарда ласково сжимают ее округлые груди, а язык ласкает возбужденно торчащие соски. От вида ее приоткрытых губ и запрокинутой головы, всё тело Демьена мелко вибрировало. Пах был скован болезненным возбуждением, словно он разделял их наслаждение, но грудь пронзала горечь и боль.

Джулия лихорадочно стащила с мужа рубашку и расстегнула на брюках ремень… У Демьена захватило дыхание оттого, как властно и в тоже время бережно Эверард в очередной раз привлек ее к себе, а потом подтолкнул к перилам, заставляя выгнуться и лаская ладонями живот, грудь, бедра… Полностью подчиняя и этим накручивая возбуждение до максимума. Боже, это был его любовник, его Эверард! Только был он сейчас не с ним…

Демьен не мог не вздрагивать в странной эмпатии, когда Эверард сладострастно целовал спину и ягодицы жены, притягивая ее бедра к себе. Не мог остановить вспышек желания, отдающих болью в паху и в груди при звуках ее стонов.

Эверард целовал ее тело везде, и Демьен чувствовал, как смущение моментами заливает лицо, но потом ревность вновь давала о себе знать, погребая его в своем шторме с головой, и он с трудом мог сдержать болезненный, полный муки стон.

Эта пытка… Он не мог ее прервать, не хотел. Не мог дождаться ее конца, каким бы он ни был. Не хотел, чтобы она хоть когда-то заканчивалась. Ненавидел их обоих. Завидовал им. Ненавидел себя. И так хотел… Так страстно желал, чтобы любимые губы прикоснулись и к нему.

Когда Эверард вошел в нее, притягивая за бедра и заставляя выгнуться еще сильнее, и Джулия вскрикнула со стоном и подалась к нему, постанывая и уже совершенно не контролируя себя, Демьен задохнулся от захлестнувших чувств, хватая ртом воздух, но всё равно не в силах справиться с эмоциями. В глазах стояли слезы, но он не мог их сморгнуть, потому что боялся упустить хоть что-то. Сердце молотило в груди, а пах сводило от желания. Пальцы словно вросли в решетку.

Неожиданно Демьен почувствовал, как кто-то появился за его спиной – по коже прошел мороз – и пытается увести его, уговаривая. Но он не слышал слов и не мог оторваться от сводящего с  ума зрелища. Тогда его оттащили от решетки силой, отцепляя пальцы и вынося за дверь, практически на руках.

И вдруг прорезался звук:

– Демьен, я понимаю, что это завораживает, но тебе не нужно здесь находиться, – услышал он увещевающий голос Франца.

Тот смотрел на него как-то странно – мне знакомо то, что ты чувствуешь – но как всегда был так красив! Нежный, сексуальный, расслабленный… Как долго он смотрел за этой сценой за его спиной? Или появился только что?

Поддавшись порыву, Демьен обхватил его голову руками и впился в губы поцелуем, зажмурив глаза. По щекам бежали слезы. Губы Франца были неожиданно безответными. Демьен открыл глаза, едва сдерживая разочарованный всхлип.

– Значит, ты тоже больше меня не хочешь? – прошептал он дрожащими губами.

Франц улыбнулся. – Только не так… Сейчас ты целуешь не меня.

Демьен зашелся рыданиями и рванул вверх по лестнице.

– Ненавижу его! – прокричал он, не понимая, куда бежит.

Франц с легкостью догнал его и, схватив за руку, вернул вниз, прижимая к себе.

– Из-за того, что стал свидетелем происходившего уже миллион раз до этого, и что он никогда не скрывал от тебя? Остынь… Он всего лишь уединился со своей женой.

Услышав горестный всхлип, Франц улыбнулся и поднял лицо Демьена. – С матерью своих детей! Не делай сгоряча того, о чем потом будешь сожалеть…

Демьен тяжело вздохнул. Какая-то часть его отчаянно жаждала выглянуть наружу и посмотреть, что теперь делают эти двое.

Франц, словно уловив это намерение, потянул его за собой.

– Он меня больше не хочет…

– Поверь мне, это не так, – Франц помог ему спуститься. Демьен словно разом лишился всех сил.

– Я бы посоветовал тебе не говорить ему о произошедшем… Хотя бы не сегодня.

Франц усадил его за свой столик. Демьен заметил удивленно-растерянные взгляды Линды, Жаклин и музыкантов «Доминанты». Интересно, как он сейчас выглядел?..

– Мы едем в гости к Себастьяну, – улыбаясь произнес Франц. – И ты приятель поедешь с нами, так и знай! Так что возьми себя в руки, – он протянул ему салфетку.

– А Эверард поедет? – высморкавшись, спросил Демьен.

– А ты этого хочешь? – Линда придвинула ему бокал со спиртным. Все остальные молча смотрели на него, как показалось Демьену, с суеверным ужасом в глазах.

– Да... Я без него не поеду… – он опустил взгляд и вздохнул, пытаясь справится с очередными слезами.

– Он поедет, я об этом позабочусь, – уверил его Франц.

– Думаю, папа не упустит возможности опробовать новую гитару, – с улыбкой глядя на брата, произнесла Жаклин.

– Ну, я тоже хочу пощипать гитарку Себа, – засмеялся он.

– Ты будешь за солиста, решили же уже! – подмигнула Францу Линда.

– Только… – вставил Демьен. – Только я не хочу, чтобы он меня таким видел.

 


	54. Chapter 54

### 20

 

Пять минут в туалете.

Он был почти в порядке, когда окунал лицо в сложенные ладони, наполненные холодной, отрезвляющей водой.

Час в машине.

Он старался ни о чем не думать и, откинув голову на сиденье, меланхолично смотрел на пробегающие по стеклу блики.

Но изнутри поднимался страх. Чувство почти неистребимого отчаяния. Если Эверард оставит его, он не сможет жить.

Ревность. Истерика. Разборки. Боязнь потери. Слезы. Покаяние. Примирение. Обычно всё выглядело именно так.

И каждый раз ему казалось, что мир рушится вдребезги, что он преступает все новые и новые границы. А оказывается, это тоже был очерченный круг, своего рода сценарий, который он бессознательно разыгрывал снова и снова.

Демьен понял это сейчас, когда из-за вмешательства Франца из цепочки вылетел как минимум один элемент – разборка. И неизвестно, как далеко бы он зашел сегодня и как бы всё обернулось, не будь этого спасительного вмешательства…

В этот раз он перешел от ревности сразу к страху, и от этого еще отчетливей ощутил те границы, что сам себе очертил. И он боялся. Переживал.

Вместо злости и ненависти к Эверарду боязнь потерять его по собственной глупости стала еще более ощутима. Что-то новенькое…

Телефон начал названивать еще в туалете.

«Алло…» – произнес Демьен после долгих колебаний и уверенности, что не ответь он сейчас, Эверард будет тут как тут уже через минуту.

«Куда ты пропал?» – родной голос пробрал изнутри дрожью. Голос расслабленный, с веселой иронией, Эверард явно не знал, что случилось.

А разве что-то случилось?..

«Я в туалете» – ответил Демьен ему тогда, не в силах изобразить бодрость, да и не особо пытаясь.

«Опять?» – с легкой усмешкой, напоминающей о том, что между ними было этим вечером. Как весело им было…

Губы дрожали. По щекам вновь катились слезы, последствия которых Демьен так старался скрыть. Только бы не зареветь в трубку.

«Угу» – промычал он после затянувшейся паузы.

«Что случилось?» – тон резко изменился на серьезный, почти холодный. Но Демьен-то знал, чувствовал кожей эту его обеспокоенность, пусть и хорошо замаскированную, что сочилась сейчас сквозь каждую щель мобильника. Уж лучше бы не знал, лучше бы не чувствовал. Так было только хуже.

Нагнувшись к раковине и включив воду, он вновь зачерпнул воды, чтобы смыть соль и жар, и боль.

«Ничего…» – скомкано, в нос. Интересно, Эверард по голосу услышал или почувствовал?..

Еще, как минимум, пять минут умываний, чтобы выиграть время и не показывать свое несчастное, в красных пятнах лицо и покрасневшие глаза.

«Я сейчас подойду…»

«Не надо!» – еще не хватало, чтобы Эверард увидел его и только подтвердил свои возможные догадки. Демьену впервые было стыдно. Самое малое, что любовник сделает, так это назовет его дураком…

«Я просто выпил лишнего, пытаюсь привести себя в чувство, мы ведь еще к Себастьяну едем, я буду ждать тебя в машине» – выпалил он на одном дыхании, скороговоркой, не очень убедительно, но всё же. И, выйдя из уборной, спешно напросился в машину к Францу, чтобы выиграть еще немного времени, чтобы не показываться на глаза любовнику... очень проницательные, надо сказать, глаза.

И вот сейчас, в машине, телефон звонил опять. Демьен посмотрел на дисплей и протянул мобильный Францу.

– Скажи ему, что всё в порядке и я просто уснул, – попросил он умоляюще. В голосе всё еще был слышен отзвук недавних слез.

Франц посмотрел на него с укоризной – его явно не радовала перспектива врать отцу – но всё же взял телефон.

– Алло!.. Привет, пап… Да, представляешь, это я!.. Не ошибся… Тут он. Спит… Ага… Живой, вроде… И даже почти невредимый… Ха-ха-ха!.. Да нет, всё в порядке… Хорошо… Я тебя тоже люблю!..

Прислушиваясь к разговору, Демьен ревниво приподнял голову. Джеки посмотрела на него смеющимися глазами и хмыкнула.

– Может, тебе мою пудреницу дать? – спросила она.

– Зачем?

– Не так будет заметно, – она достала косметичку и поменялась с братом местами.

– А ничего, что я буду напудренным ходить?

– Глупенький, никто даже не заметит… – она прикоснулась пуховкой к его носу. – Вот ты видишь, что у меня на лице пудра?

– Нет…

– Лучше налейте ему, так хоть убедительнее будет, – усмехнулся Себастьян, открывая бар. – А то сказали, что парень надрался, а у него ни в одном глазу… Когда на ногах стоять не будет и облюет кому-нибудь пиджак, то, поверьте, всем будет пофигу, красные у него глаза или нет!

Демьен улыбнулся. И хотя молодые люди почти всю дорогу молчали, он чувствовал, словно они с ним заодно, и от этого на душе становилось приятно.

– А если он напьется и опять плакать начнет? – заметила Джеки.

– Тут уж сам бог велел всё спереть на пьянку… От выпивки чего только ни бывает, – Себастьян покачал головой и, наполнив бокалы, протянул первый бывшей солистке. – А потом уже можно будет для слез любую причину придумать.

Демьен посмотрел в протянутое Жаклин зеркальце и ничего не увидел, кроме пудровой пыли на поверхности стекла.

– Это коньяк? – спросил он удивленно, принюхавшись к жидкости в бокале и делая сразу большой глоток. Всё было почти в порядке, только всё еще горели глаза.

– Помнишь, как ты после первого концерта рыдал? – улыбнулась Линда, глядя на гитариста.

– Черт, я до сих пор не помню, почему! – Себастьян тряхнул белокурой гривой и одним махом осушил свой бокал.

– О-о… он тогда понял, что рок-н-ролл навсегда поработил его душу… – томно протянул сидящий в самом углу и оттого незамеченный менеджер.

Демьен протяжно вздохнул, и все засмеялись.

 

Когда они добрались, в доме Себастьяна на первом этаже уже горел свет. Гитарист удивленно выглянул в окно машины и присвистнул. Второй лимузин был припаркован на обочине дороге.

– Кажется, твои предки уже внутри, – произнес Себ, обращаясь к Жаклин, когда все они шли по дорожке к главному входу. Демьен, глядя в освещенные окна, взволнованно скрестил руки на груди.

– Да, папа – мастер открывать чужие замки, – ответила Джеки не без гордости. – Но ты сам его пригласил.

– Ты смотри… Даже дверь не взломана, – разговаривая сам с собой, отметил гитарист.

По дому разносились звуки фортепьяно, однако, отнюдь не лиричного характера. У Демьена возникло ощущение, что кто-то темпераментно бьет по клавишам, переигрывая старый хард-роковый хит. Молодые люди переглянулись.

– Ну, ты бы всё равно предложил ему чувствовать себя, как дома, – с трудом сдерживая смех, пожала плечами Жаклин. Себастьян заржал и согнулся пополам.

Демьен, стараясь отвлечься, осматривал прихожую гитариста. Выдержанный в классических тонах интерьер как-то не сочетался с характером хозяина.

Когда они, следуя звукам, вошли в студию, у Демьена от удивления открылся рот: за фортепьяно спиной к ним сидел Эверард и довольно уверенно гулял пальцами по клавишам. Джулия, полулежа в кресле неподалеку, улыбнулась и помахала им рукой.

– Всем привет! – крикнул Эверард, не оборачиваясь и явно не желая прекращать игру. Музыка плескалась в помещении, отражаясь от стен, бурлила, как морская стихия.

Молодые люди, весело о чем-то переговариваясь, рассредоточились по помещению, Винсент с Францем убежали на кухню, Себастьян, всё еще не прекращая удивленно качать головой, остановился в паре метров от гостя.

Демьен, не в силах поверить тому, что видит, неожиданно для самого себя приблизился к Джулии и, повинуясь ее протянутым рукам, присел рядом в кресло. Она обняла его, прижимая к себе, и у Демьена ёкнуло в груди. В уголках глаз защипало. Эверард поднял лицо от клавиш и ответил ему долгим и, как показалось Демьену, огненным взглядом. Демьен задрожал, с трудом справляясь с эмоциями, и тут же, когда ладонь Джулии легла на его затылок, опустил голову ей на грудь.

Музыка была необыкновенной: яркой, страстной, громкой, горячей, жесткой и одновременно возбуждающей, как сам Эверард. Демьен не мог отвести от него глаз, наблюдая за эмоциями, которые огнем освещали его лицо изнутри. Охваченный музыкой, он казался еще более неземным, чем обычно. Демьен не мог успокоить свое сердце. Совсем рядом стучало сердце Джулии, но более уверенно и ровно, чем его. Ее кожа была горячей. В какой-то момент он поймал себя на мысли, что дышит ее запахом: ароматом духов, благоуханием тела, запахом Эверарда, который совсем недавно целовал и ласкал ее. От этой мысли по позвоночнику прошла дрожь, а Эверард вновь посмотрел на него с лукавой усмешкой.

Мелодия изменилась, и, подвинув еще одну табуретку к фортепьяно, к отцу присоединилась Жаклин. Они весело переглянулись и стали наяривать в четыре руки. Музыка взорвалась, став еще более огненной и буйной, чем до этого. Демьен был поражен слаженностью их игры, казалось, что за инструментом сидит один человек. И при этом эти двое играли без напряжения, совершенно не стараясь, не подстраиваясь друг под друга. Они просто наслаждались, купались в музыке, отдавались ей со страстью, иногда переглядываясь. И если до этого Демьену казалось, что Эверард играет для них двоих, сидящих в кресле, то теперь он явно играл для самого себя, забывшись, закрывая глаза и закидывая голову, и еще, может быть, для Джеки, с которой изредка переглядывался.

Жаклин была такой же пламенной, как ее отец. Лицо девушки покрылось испариной, черные кудри разметались, одна прядка прилипла к губе, но Жаклин даже не пыталась ее убрать.

Когда они синхронно закончили композицию, перед этим долго, на разный лад подводя к концовке, менеджер «Доминанты» закричал: «Вот это рок-н-ролл! Браво!» и захлопал в ладоши.

Эверард и Жаклин, тяжело дыша, весело смотрели друг на друга.

– Это было круто! – прошептал Эверард, его темные глаза горели.

– Десять баллов из десяти! – тихо ответила Джеки.

– Спасибо тебе, – произнес он, и неожиданно они поцеловались. Легко, одними губами, но Демьен от удивления приподнял голову.

Джеки засмеялась и весело кинулась Эверарду на шею, повалив его с табуретки на пол.

– Оу! – вскрикнул он, смеясь. Все вокруг тоже хихикали и хлопали.

– Я не знал, что Эверард играет на фортепьяно… – прошептал Джулии Демьен.

– Давно не слышал такого темпераментного исполнения «Iron Maiden», – произнес Декстер, подходя к лежащему на полу Эверарду и протягивая ему руку.

– Это были «Iron Maiden»? – делая изумленное лицо, спросил тот у Жаклин, всё еще обнимая ее рукой. Джеки прыснула со смеху и спрятала лицо у него на груди.

– Я и не знал, – произнес он, тоже смеясь. Джеки же сотрясалась от беззвучного смеха. С другого конца зала Демьен услышал такой же веселый смех Франца, который сидел у стены и, жуя яблоко, горящими глазами наблюдал за развалившейся у фортепьяно парочкой. Все остальные широко улыбались, но наиболее весело было этим троим. Раньше Демьен уже не раз наблюдал подобное веселье, когда общались Эверард и Франц: шутки, подколки, понятные только им фразы, намеки на какие-то прошлые события, неудержимый смех, казалось, даже воздух искрится. Теперь же в центре веселья была Жаклин.

– В школьные годы Джеки училась играть на фортепьяно, – тихо объяснила Демьену Джулия.

– А Эверард? – спросил он упавшим голосом, вновь чувствуя себя несчастным и обделенным: любовник казался кладезью тайн, которые ему не суждено открыть полностью.

– Он взял пару уроков у Джеки и у ее учителя музыки, – Джулия приподняла брови. – Просто так… Захотелось узнать, что это такое.

«Ну да, конечно…» – подумал Демьен, с подозрением разглядывая поднимающегося с пола любовника.

– Пару уроков?

– Он талантливый, – прошептала Джулия едва слышно.

«Я знаю!» – захотелось ему огрызнуться, но Эверард, явно услышав последнюю фразу жены – а может, и весь разговор – развернулся и сделал реверанс.

– О чем еще я не знаю? – недовольно спросил Демьен, когда молодые люди в студии пришли в движение, словно к чему-то готовясь, а Эверард приблизился к нему.

Он взял его лицо в ладони, внимательно рассматривая и поглаживая скулы большими пальцами. На его лицо словно набежала тень, медленно стирая радость и внося уже знакомые Демьену оттенки задумчивой глубины. Под пристальным взглядом космически бездонных глаз, Демьен опустил веки. Что бы Эверард ни подумал, он ничего не сказал.

Демьен опять чувствовал эту странную боль, этот металлический стержень в груди и желание потянуться следом за удаляющимися руками.

Это было ужасно. Любовник приобретал в его глазах какой-то мистический блеск, становился всё более совершенным, притягивающим, многогранным. И со временем становилось только хуже…

Нет, это было прекрасно! Демьен не мог выразить словами необыкновенное чувство восторга и торжественности, парения, чуда, что он испытывал рядом и при одной только мысли о нем. Но почему же он был так несчастен?.. Так мучительно, так горько, так до слез... Его любимый был с ним, чего же он еще хотел? Демьен и сам не мог понять.

Когда позже Эверард присоединился к музыкантам, отдаваясь музыке с такой страстью, словно занимался сексом, Демьен не мог отвести от него глаз. Заняв кресло, где раньше находилась Джулия, Демьен лежал на боку, поджав ноги к груди, и, замерев, слушал, смотрел, вдыхал… В голове не было ни одной мысли, глаза то и дело наполнялись слезами, а грудь горела огнем. Он был рад полумраку студии, хотелось затаиться, чтобы о нем все на время забыли.

Франц, Линда, Винсент, Себастьян и Эверард играли старые вещи «Доминанты» и новые импровизации, бесились, наслаждались своим исполнением, не желали остановиться даже на минуту, всё сильнее входя в раж.

Линда попробовала себя в качестве ударника, потом ее сменил Эверард, Франц немного побыл в роли солиста – Декстер не мог скрыть восторга – немного в роли гитариста. Но Демьен не особо следил за другими, его интересовал только один человек. И этот человек ослеплял его, сводил с ума. Где бы ни находился Эверард, за что бы ни брался, Демьен задыхался от той раскованности, с какой мужчина нес себя, окунался с головой в музыку, уже забыв не только о трех благодарных зрителях, но и об играющих рядом с ним музыкантах.

Когда под конец Эверард перехватил микрофон у сына, но не отдал гитару, Демьен застонал себе в руки. Голос захватывал, заставлял жмурить глаза, потому что смотреть на любовника у него уже не было сил. Тот словно скинул с себя вместе с пиджаком и роль сурового босса, вновь став тем парнем, фотография которого висела у Демьена над кроватью…

Когда музыка стихла, Демьен чувствовал себя настолько обескураженным и взволнованным, что решил притвориться спящим.

– Это было!.. Это!.. У меня нет слов! – услышал он голос Себастьяна и всё же подсмотрел сквозь опущенные ресницы, как тот горячо жмет руку Эверарда. – Спасибо!!!

– Вам спасибо, давно я так не отрывался, – ответил тот, вытирая полотенцем пот с шеи, и Демьен вновь закрыл глаза, сдерживая иррациональное желание похныкать и побиться головой об подлокотник.

– Я бы взял тебя в новую группу! – засмеялся рядом Декстер.

– Ты лучше старую возроди, – голос любовника прозвучал совсем близко, и Демьен затих, изображая сон. Он чувствовал на себе взгляд Эверарда и был готов ручаться, что тот смотрит на него. Сердце взволнованно билось, и в то же время хотелось рассмеяться или вскочить и закричать. Если бы любовник обратился сейчас к нему, он бы, наверное, не сдержался, но тот решил его не трогать.

Старательно изображая спящего и в этом находя какое-то подобие успокоения, Демьен слышал, как все остальные принесли из кухни еду и выпивку и, рассевшись рядом, стали травить разные байки, сначала о концертной деятельности, потом просто из жизни.

– …Появилась в фильме всего на мгновение и всех ослепила, – услышал Демьен низкий голос Эверарда и слегка приоткрыл ресницы. Себастьян о чем-то рассказывал всем присутствующим, но Демьена интересовало совсем не это. Рядом с его любовником сидела Линда, именно к ней тот и обращался, запустив руку в светлые пряди.

– Надевала парик?

– Да, Франц убедил не перекрашиваться… – Линда поднесла бокал к губам. – Да и волосы были нужны более длинные.

– Тебе идет быть брюнеткой, – на фоне возбужденного трепа гитариста, голос Эверарда звучал приглушенно, но у Демьена не было времени удивляться, как он вообще расслышал их разговор.

– Ну вот, – протянула Линда, изображая досаду. – А стилисты твердят, что нет ничего лучше естественности.

– И они правы, – улыбнулся Эверард. – Свой цвет тебе к лицу… Но если нужно создать необычный, яркий образ, с неким оттенком экзотичности, чего вы в фильме и добивались, то лучше краситься в цвет, полностью противоположный естественному.

Демьен заметил, что не только он, затаившись, слушает Эверарда, но и все присутствующие.

– Если девушка блондинка, – произнес тот, глядя на них с улыбкой и обнимая за плечи Линду. – Красим ее в яркую брюнетку – и вот вам богиня, жрица, шаманка! Если девушка от природы брюнетка, – он подмигнул дочери. – Покрасьте ее в блондинку, и получится новый фантастический образ. Что, собственно, в свое время и сделала Мэрилин…

Эверард отпустил Линду и потянулся за бутербродом. – Но это если нужно добиться особого эффекта. В остальных же случаях природа – лучший стилист.

Демьен задумался, переваривая новую информацию. Ноги затекли, но шевелиться и привлекать к себе внимание не хотелось.

– Новая игра, – послышался голос Франца и странный шелест. – По очереди тянем бумажки, и либо отвечаем на вопрос сами, либо называем любого человека, который это сделает. Само собой отвечаем только честно!

Все присутствующие захихикали.

– Расскажите смешную историю из детства, о которой никто еще не слышал, – прочитала с бумажки Жаклин.

– Если не хочешь рассказывать, можешь спихнуть на кого-нибудь, – произнес Франц.

– Нет уж, я расскажу! – ответила она, и все вновь прыснули со смеху.

– Это интересно, – прозвучал голос Эверарда. – Может, заодно поведаешь что-нибудь такое, о чем и я не в курсе?

Жаклин задумалась.

– Расскажи про фортепьяно, – прошептал Франц.

Джеки засмеялась. – Точно! Помнишь, ты нам нанял телохранителя, когда нам лет по двенадцать было? – обратилась она к отцу, и Демьен пожалел, что не может со своего места видеть ее лицо. – Мы как раз перебрались в тот дом, где сейчас живем, да и жизнь какая-то другая началась… Папа на время приставил к нам телохранителя, чтобы лишний раз не волноваться, – объяснила она присутствующим, смеясь.

Зажмурив глаза, Демьен слышал, как по бокалам разливаются напитки, по тарелкам расходится еда.

– Я ходила в музыкалку, и надо было дома каждый день по пару часов упражняться. Как и любая учеба, дело это утомительное. Кто учился – знает, о чем я. Родителей дома не было, только мы с братом и этот парень, я даже имени его не помню… Пап, как его звали?

– Ральф, – ответил Эверард, и Демьену показалось, что голос его звучит как-то напряженно. Эверард действительно не знал, о чем дочь собирается поведать.

– Так вот, Ральф был немного туповат, но для временного телохранителя вполне годился, – продолжила Жаклин. – В общем, если не вдаваться в подробности, мне надо было в тот день, как обычно пару часов посидеть за фортепьяно, но совершенно не хотелось. Ральф был в другой комнате, а мы с Францем записали мои гаммы, включили запись, а сами сели играть в карты…

Демьен услышал смех Джулии, и, поняв, что сам улыбается, тут же себя одернул.

– Ага, мы играем в карты, запись идет по кругу, Ральф думает, что я упражняюсь, мы думаем, что завтра можно будет снова повторить нашу затею, как вдруг в дверях появляется этот телохранитель…

Все присутствующие опять засмеялись, включая Эверарда.

– Не поверю, что вам не удалось выкрутиться, – прокомментировал он.

– И правильно сделаешь!.. – произнес Франц. – Мы сначала оторопели…

– Дай я расскажу! Я же бумажку тянула!.. – шутливо пихнув брата в бок, прошептала Жаклин. – Мы действительно в первую минуту оторопели…

– Как и Ральф, наверное, – всё же вставил Франц. – Джеки сидит на диване, а музыка играет…

– Я… я тут же подскочила и села к фортепьяно, – содрогаясь от смеха, проговорила Жаклин. – Но так как запись уже звучала, я не стала играть по-настоящему, а просто сделала вид, что бью по клавишам, на самом деле едва к ним касаясь…

Студия вновь потонула в хохоте.

– А Ральф что? – спросил, смеясь, Эверард.

– Ральф немного постоял в двери, тупо глядя на мои пальцы…

– В его картине мира явно что-то не складывалось, но он так и не понял что, – отметил Франц.

– А потом просто ушел, – закончила Джеки.

– Да-а… – Эверард налил себе вина. – И как я мог нанять вам такого тупого телохранителя?

– У тебя в тот момент просто не было другого выхода, – Жаклин потянулась к нему со своим бокалом. Ее глаза горели.

– И Джеки за свою историю получает?.. – Франц окинул взглядом присутствующих.

– Десять баллов, – ответил Эверард.

– Тогда тяни следующую бумажку, – Франц хитро протянул отцу прозрачное блюдо.

– Расскажите о своем первом сексуальном опыте, – прочитал Эверард. – Ха-ха!.. Вы действительно хотите это услышать? – засмеялся он.

– А что? Интригует! – ответил Декстер, поглаживая круглый подбородок.

– Ты можешь передать задание другому, – озорно улыбнулся Франц. – Выбирай любого, он не имеет права отказаться.

– Тогда пусть рассказывает Демьен. Хочу послушать эту историю из его уст, – усмехаясь, Эверард скрутил бумажку и бросил ее прямиком Демьену в лоб. От неожиданности его закрытые веки дрогнули, но сам он не шелохнулся, лишь покраснел, не зная, что делать дальше. Неужели Эверард хочет, чтобы он рассказал о той ночи всем присутствующим? Зачем он это делает?

– Молоток! Не сдается до последнего, – усмехаясь, прокомментировал Эверард. – Правильно, Демьен, – сказал он громче. – Решил притворяться – играй до конца!

– Он же вроде спит, – едва сдерживая смех, заметил Франц.

– Да? Ну, хорошо. Сделаем вид, что мы в это верим, – ответил Эверард.

– Выбирай другого.

Демьен перевел дыхание. Казалось, его вздох облегчения слышали все присутствующие, потому что по студии снова пошли сдерживаемые смешки и похрюкивания.

Демьен решился подсмотреть сквозь ресницы: долгое молчание казалось подозрительным. В это время Эверард, задумчиво улыбаясь, переводил взгляд с одного на другого.

– Джули, милая?

– Нет-нет, не делай этого! – всплеснула она руками, отмахиваясь.

– Ладно… Тем более что я знаю историю. Джулия мне ее уже рассказывала… – усмехнулся он, глядя на молодых людей. – Очень интересная, надо сказать, история…

– Ну перестань! – засмеялась она.

– Ладно-ладно…

Демьену показалось, что та тоже вздохнула от облегчения, хотя ему самому было безумно любопытно, о чем она не хочет распространяться.

– Линда? – произнес Эверард, и девушка замахала головой, отнекиваясь. – Джеки?..

– Я только что рассказывала!!! – возмутилась та со смехом.

– Какие дамы сегодня скромные, – голос Эверарда был полон иронии.

– Давай я расскажу, – засмеялся Франц.

– Самопожертвований не надо. Тем более что я в курсе.

– Но они-то не знают! – не унимался юноша.

– Винсент!.. Раз девушки сегодня не хотят раскрывать свои тайны, давай ты.

Себастьян издал короткий смешок и многозначительно переглянулся с Линдой. Декстер хитро улыбался, поглаживая щетину.

Винсент смущенно поднял глаза на Эверарда и виновато развел руками. – А я еще девственник…

Все грохнули со смеху.

– Вот незадача... – Эверард, смеясь скорее со своего выбора, чем с неопытности клавишника, спрятал лицо в ладонь. – Франц, давай рассказывай свою историю.

– С чего и надо было начинать, – тот приподнялся с пола, садясь по-турецки, и, смахнув гладкие, как шелк, волосы за спину, уперся локтями в колени. – Чтобы не утомлять вас подробностями, буду краток…

– Нет уж, давай с подробностями! – вставил Себастьян.

Демьен, слушающий историю с закрытыми глазами, учуял разносящийся по помещению знакомый запах марихуаны.

– Для тех подробностей, которых вы жаждите, я пока мало выпил, – прижав руку к груди, Франц, извиняясь, кивнул, и волосы шелковистой волной тут же съехали ему на лицо. – Надо отметить, что Джеки начала половую жизнь раньше меня, – улыбнулся он, глядя на сестру. – Она уже вовсю встречалась с каким-то бакланом из старшего класса, а я...

Себастьян фыркнул. – Спорю, ты к нему ревновал.

– Потому что она моя сестра?

– Ага.

– Да нет, просто тот парень на самом деле был придурком. Честно говоря, я никогда не испытывал ревности к избранникам Жаклин. Как и она, думаю...

Близнецы тепло переглянулись.

– И вот… гормоны бушуют, сестра с кем-то встречается, и я знаю, что не просто встречается… – Франц многозначительно приподнял брови. – А мне так в жизни не везет!

Все улыбнулись.

– Да, это было печальное зрелище, – отметил Эверард, беря косячок у Линды.

– Что, сердце разрывалось, глядя на мои страдания? – хитро спросил Франц у отца.

– Ага, – затянувшись, Эверард опустил глаза. – Когда понял, что гиперсексуальность бьет со всех щелей и срывает тебе башню, решил, что надо что-то делать… – произнес он задумчиво, и Демьен шестым чувством уловил, что тот чего-то не договаривает.

– Вот так папа решил помочь моему горю, и раз сверстницы не давали, он сделал мне подарок на пятнадцатилетие и отвез в высококлассный европейский бордель! – признался Франц, улыбаясь. Присутствующие присвистнули.

– Вау! – вырвалось у Себастьяна. – В пятнадцать лет?! Да тебе больше повезло, чем мне, приятель!

Демьен в очередной раз пожалел, что выбрал себе столь странную роль и не может толком разглядеть выражения их лиц. С другой стороны, ему не пришлось рассказывать о своем первом опыте, уже одна мысль о котором вызывала странное возбуждение.

– О том, куда мы направляемся, я узнал в самый последний момент. Папа, как обычно, решил убить двух зайцев и, отправившись в командировку, прихватил меня с собой. Вот так всё и случилось, – Франц налил себе вина и, с улыбкой оглядывая присутствующих, выпил.

– Стоп-стоп, – вмешался Себастьян. – А что было дальше?! Как ты всё это воспринял?

– Я? Прекрасно!

– Не сомневаюсь... Гони подробности! – потребовал гитарист.

– Ну, мы приехали туда вечером. К нам вышла хозяйка, девочки выстроились, и папа сказал «Выбирай!». Их там человек двадцать было…

Демьен услышал приглушенный смех Эверарда.

– Прямо так и сказал… – Джулия, качая головой, покосилась на мужа.

– Да. У меня глаза, конечно, разбежались: то ничего, то сразу всё! В итоге я выбрал молодую девушку блондинку с треугольным лицом. Она мне, кстати, чем-то напомнила молодую Мадонну. И самое смешное, что звали ее Вероникой, под утро я спросил ее имя… Ей лет двадцать было, но мне она тогда казалась взрослой… Мы поднялись наверх и... Дальше сами понимаете, что было.

Франц задумался, вспоминая ту ночь и утро, когда он проснулся один в постели, а рядом сидел Эверард и с задумчивой улыбкой смотрел на него. Потом они вместе пили кофе, стоя на балкончике. И он, глядя на узкую парижскую улочку, где новый день дарил новые обещания, делился с отцом впечатлениями. Иногда Франц тосковал по прошлому, и это был один из тех моментов, который он хотел бы повторить. Не ночь, не ласки Вероники, а утро, которое было после. Тепло глаз Эверарда, яркость солнечных лучей, сочный аромат кофе и сладкий вкус круассанов. Но об этом он никому не расскажет…

– Интересно, что в ту ночь делал Эверард… – произнесла Джулия задумчиво. Демьен подумал, что тоже очень хочет знать ответ на этот вопрос, хотя всё это было давно.

– Играл в шахматы с Лоррен, – равнодушно ответил Эверард.

– Верю, – засмеялась Джулия. – В твоем стиле: чаевничать с Маделейн и играть в шахматы с Лоррен.

Демьен припомнил Маделейн и ее садомазо-клуб, воспоминания прилили к щекам удушливой волной. Значит, Джулия знает и про «Winter Kingdom»?.. Ничего себе, отношения!

В какой-то момент, устав притворяться, но и стесняясь просто подняться и показать всем свои отнюдь не заспанные глаза, он на самом деле заснул, окутанный ни к чему не обязывающей болтовней, звоном бокалов и плотным запахом марихуаны…

 

Когда Франц растормошил его за плечо, все уже куда-то собирались.

– Ты поедешь к нам? Или тут останешься?

– Конечно, поеду, – Демьен не совсем понимал, куда именно его зовут, но от перспективы остаться в доме Себастьяна сон как рукой смахнуло.

– А куда мы едем? – спросил он, залезая в машину, где уже сидели Джеки, Эверард и закутанная в плед Джулия, которая, видимо, спала, положив голову мужу на плечо.

– Домой, к нам с Линдой, – прошептал Франц, склонившись в дверях. – Мы за вами, – улыбнулся он отцу и захлопнул дверь.

– А мы что, не поедем в отель? – удивился Демьен, протирая глаза. – Вся одежда там осталась…

– Франц уговорил меня погостить. Такехико завтра привезет Мишеля и вещи, – Эверард смотрел на него с ироничной усмешкой, думая явно не о вещах.

– А где Джессика?! – внезапно спохватился Демьен, вспомнив, что на вечеринку они ехали в другой компании.

Джулия засмеялась, не открывая глаз.

– Она уехала в отель еще после вечеринки, – ответил, посмеиваясь, Эверард. – Вот ее бы Такехико лучше не привозить...

Джулия сморщила нос и, пошевелившись, устроилась рядом с мужем удобнее.

Демьен поймал себя на желании примоститься у другого плеча и, вздохнув, сполз на сидении.

 

Жаклин заглянула в маленький кинозал. На заднем ряду в центральном кресле, забросив ноги на переднее сиденье, сидел Эверард и, попивая кофе, смотрел на экран, где разворачивались действия «Люби меня, ибо ничего не происходит».

– Ничего себе! – удивилась она. – Откуда ты достал копию?!

– У Старка выпросил еще на вечеринке, – Эверард опустил ноги, пропуская дочь.

Присев рядом с отцом, Джеки приникла к нему головой.

– Какие вы все молодцы… – прошептал он, отпивая кофе и протягивая ей чашку.

– Спасибо, – Жаклин глотнула, обжигая губы горьким напитком. – Такой крепкий и ни грамма сахара… – вздохнула она, возвращая чашку. – Почему ты не спишь в такую рань?

– Ты тоже не спишь, – усмехнулся Эверард. – Момент классный, – прошептал он, глядя на экран, где в декорациях древнего храма целовались Демьен и Франц. Прикосновения были невесомыми, поцелуи казались воздушными, а вся сцена вызывала ощущение щемящей нежности и дрожи.

– Возбуждает… – тихо произнесла Джеки. – А тебя? – она хитро подняла глаза, глядя Эверарду в лицо. Тот только усмехнулся, кивая головой.

– Что вчера с Демьеном случилось?

– Он видел, как вы с мамой развлекались, – фыркнула она, утыкаясь ему носом в плечо. Эверард промолчал, глотая горячий кофе. Какое-то время они смотрели фильм молча.

– А эта сцена тебя волнует? – спросила Жаклин. На экране герой Демьена отдавался мужчине.

– Да, – Эверард улыбнулся, прищурившись и склонив голову набок. – Ревность, не ревность?.. Что-то похожее… Вкупе с возбуждением. Он так натурально играет, что, не знал бы я правды, решил бы, что всё на самом деле.

Джеки хихикнула. – Твоя школа.

– Тут и без наставлений Франца явно не обошлось… – сердце сбивалось с ритма при виде лица Демьена, искаженного такой знакомой страстью, его приоткрытого рта и приподнятых бровей. Всё было практически идеально, но Эверард знал, как тот ведет себя в постели на самом деле, видел игру в малейших нюансах, и всё равно испытывал странное волнение. Спит ли он сейчас, его глупенький Демьен?..

– Меня Себастьян зовет с собой в Испанию на два месяца… Не знаю, как сказать Францу и Линде, – вздохнула Джеки.

– Францу и Линде?! – усмехнулся Эверард, делая ударение на последнем имени. – Чувствую, что-то тут у вас интересное произошло, – он перевел взгляд с экрана на дочь.

– Ну папа!.. – Джеки, хихикая, спрятала лицо.

– Я же всё равно узнаю… – засмеялся он. – Хочешь в Испанию – езжай. Не навсегда ведь.

– Мы были близки с Францем… – прошептала Жаклин одними губами и зажмурила глаза.

Эверард долго смотрел ей в лицо, сдерживая дыхание, потом перевел взгляд на экран и отпил кофе.

– Ничего не скажешь? – спросила она, кусая губы.

– Всё к этому и шло…

Жаклин потерла лоб.

– Чувствуешь себя виноватой?

– Сейчас немного да. До этого всё было хорошо…

– Зря… – Эверард задумался. – Обычно такие темы предпочитают не обсуждать. Но если ты до этого не чувствовала вины, то и сейчас не стоит. Страх и вина – это глупо.

– Спасибо, – Джеки положила голову обратно ему на плечо.

– Я чувствовал это… – произнес Эверард. – Словно связи окрепли.

– Связи?

– Да, провода стали прочнее… – он посмотрел на Жаклин, его темные глаза загадочно мерцали. – По которым струится от меня к вам.

Джеки растерянно улыбнулась, не до конца понимая, о чем он говорит, но чувствуя, воспринимая это на каком-то ином, глубинном уровне.

– Ты никогда не думала, почему я уволил Диего?

– Телохранителя, который работал после Ральфа? – Джеки улыбнулась, странно успокаиваясь.

– Да… Как-то он увидел вас в одной постели и настучал мне.

– И ты его уволил…

– И никого больше не нанимал, – закончил Эверард.

Жаклин молчала, улыбаясь. Чувства к отцу и к Францу были такими хрупкими, драгоценными, такими странными, но важными, что она боялась в них копаться, и сейчас испытывала к Эверарду еще большую любовь и нежность за понимание, за то, что вовремя во всем разобрался и не стал мешать.

– Я люблю тебя, – произнесла она, уткнувшись лбом ему в плечо.

– И я тебя, – Эверард погладил руку дочери. – Не сожалей ни о чем. Жизнь непостижима и прекрасна!

Подняв ее подбородок и заглянув в глаза, Эверард с нежностью чмокнул ее в губы.

– Просмотр окончен, – он выключил проектор, и они покинули зал, обнявшись.

 

Комната была не заперта, сумерки наполняли помещение зыбкой предрассветной атмосферой. Когда он вошел, Демьен встревожено приподнял голову.

– Тоже не спишь, – усмехнулся Эверард, присаживаясь рядом и заглядывая в припухшие от слез глаза.

– Я видел вас вчера… – первое, что сказал Демьен, отводя взгляд.

– Прямо утро признаний… – произнес Эверард. – Какой же ты дурачок!

– Я тебя ненавижу, – хмыкнул Демьен, улыбаясь. Фраза прозвучала так, словно он готовил ее заранее, но за ночь она потеряла всю свою актуальность.

Эверард засмеялся. – Звучит как-то неубедительно. Ты в этом уверен?

– Нет, – Демьен посмотрел на него, кусая пухлые губы. Синие глаза горели, несмотря на явный недостаток сна. – Я люблю тебя!.. И… и скучаю по тебе…

Демьен потянулся к Эверарду, обнимая, подставляя поцелуям рот и шею, пытаясь как можно теснее прижать его к себе. От мужчины пахло кремом для бритья и кофе.

Эверард целовал его лицо, подрагивающие веки, жалобно приподнятые брови, пухлые губы...

Демьен дрожал. Воздержание давало о себе знать, скручивая пах тягучим ощущением. Голова кружилась при каждом долгом поцелуе, а в груди всё сжималось горькой тоской от мысли, что сегодня ему снова ничего не обломится… Тяжело дыша и млея от тяжести любовника, он пытался поднять лицо навстречу обожаемым губам, жмуря глаза и едва не плача от желания.

– Я люблю тебя… – произнес Эверард, и ласкающий тембр вызвал внутреннюю дрожь. – А притворялся ты вчера хреново…

Он отстранился, отбрасывая к радости Демьена разделяющее их и оттого уже ненавистное покрывало.

– Глядя, как ты ненатурально спишь, ни в жизнь бы не поверил, что ты актер, – усмехнулся Эверард, скользя взглядом по его обнаженной груди. Темные глаза были полны истомы, и Демьен, в свою очередь, ни в жизнь бы не поверил, что любовника сейчас волнует уровень его актерского мастерства.

– Ты пришел трахаться или лекции мне читать? – он приподнялся на локтях, хитро улыбаясь и наблюдая, как Эверард стаскивает с его бедер белье.

– Поговорить, значит, не хочешь? – усмехнулся Эверард, снимая свою одежду.

– А ты можешь делать то и другое?.. М-м-м... – Демьен застонал, запрокидывая голову, когда любовник раздвинул его согнутые ноги и прошелся языком по возбужденно прижатому к животу члену.

– Я могу… А ты можешь? – засмеялся Эверард.

– Тебе не кажется, что у меня маленький член? – спросил Демьен, глядя, как любовник ласкает его орган рукой и языком.

Эверард усмехнулся и поднял на него глаза. – Не равняйся на меня.

– Почему ты меня любишь? – прошептал Демьен, сдерживая стоны и желание поскорее на него наброситься.

– Похоже, ты всё же можешь трахаться и говорить одновременно… – заметил Эверард.

– Может, мне научиться играть на фортепьяно? – спросил Демьен, чем вызвал у любовника приступ смеха.

– Малыш, далось тебе это фортепьяно!.. И хватит комплексов. Всё в тебе гармонично, и член нормальный! И такой красивый…

– М-м-м… – Демьен упал спиной на кровать, раздвигая ноги шире и чувствуя, как от сладостного движения губ и рта подрагивают бедра. Кровь пульсирующими толчками приливала к члену, делая возбуждение невыносимым. Тончайший яд желания разливался по телу, и он чувствовал, как всё его существо оживает, пульсирует, дышит, стонет, извивается… Смоченные слюной пальцы проникли в его сжатую дырочку, и он понял, что сегодня любовник не оставит его просто так. Дыхание сорвалось. Затаившись и закрыв глаза, он прижал колени к груди, удерживая раздвинутые ноги руками.

– Ты стал уже… – произнес Эверард, и Демьен, слыша едва уловимое сексуальное томление в его голосе, довольно улыбнулся.

– Еще бы… Ты давно меня не брал, – он смотрел на Эверарда и не мог сдержать предвкушения, мелко вибрируя от одной только мысли, что сейчас тот войдет в него. Пальцы осторожно двигались внутри, расширяя, ввергая в трепет и нетерпение.

– Так тебя брать нельзя… Нужна смазка, – Эверард оставил его, оглядывая комнату.

– А где любрикант, который ты всегда носишь с собой? – хихикнул Демьен.

– Да, смешно, – улыбнулся Эверард. – У тебя ничего нет?

– Всё осталось в отеле… – в глазах Демьена мелькнул ужас: если Эверард ищет предлог, то он заставит его взять себя так.

– Неужели ты собирался на вечеринку и даже не захватил смазку?! – в притворном изумлении произнес Эверард, заглядывая в тумбочку.

– Не издевайся!!!

– Посмотри в соседней…

Стоя на коленях, Демьен обыскал ящички под зеркалом. – Тут ничего подходящего! – он оглянулся и заметил, как любовник пялится на его зад.

– Значит, ты вчера решил набраться опыта по части женщин и проследил за мной?.. – на губах Эверарда играла усмешка.

– А тебя, значит, заводит вот это? – Демьен покрутил тазом, подражая Джулии. – Ой, прости… стринги где-то затерялись…

Эверард захохотал и опрокинул его на кровать.

– Может, в ванной что-то есть?.. – тихо прошептал Демьен, вновь распаляясь, когда любовник склонился над ним, раздвигая его ноги.

– Я нашел, – Эверард показал уже открытую склянку. – Увлажняющий крем, но за неимением лучшего сойдет… А насчет женщин зря ты так…

Демьен приподнял таз, поддерживая поясницу руками. Любовник уже выплеснул крем на пальцы и обильно смазал его вход. В этот момент женщины у Демьена были как-то не в голове…

Щедро нанеся смазку и себе на член, Эверард прижал его ноги к груди, почти складывая вдвое, приставил головку ко входу и вломился в тело одним чувственным движением.

– А!.. – у Демьена захватило дух и от слабости потемнело в глазах. Эверард вошел сразу на полную, наполняя собой до предела, с самого начала беря самую высокую ноту. Ощущения взорвались внутри огнем и вожделением.

– Такой тесный… – прошептал он.

Демьен зажмурился, дыша ртом и дрожа. Прижатый к кровати его телом, пронизанный твердым органом, он не мог двигаться, только постанывать.

Любовник давал ему время привыкнуть, но Демьен не мог ждать. Эверард был с ним, в нем, и черные глаза на бледном лице горели темной страстью. Член Демьена пульсировал, а внутренние мышцы сжимались вокруг твердого ствола так сладко, так остро, так горячо, что он боялся кончить, еще не успев толком начать. Сквозь ресницы он видел, как тяжело дышит Эверард, явно сдерживая себя и плавно вгоняя в него орган сверху вниз.

– О да-а… – Демьен застонал и не в силах сдержаться стал нанизываться на его член с мелкой дрожью, которой было охвачено всё его тело. – Ты тоже… по мне скучал...

Его бедра, объятые острым вожделением, подергивались хаотично и во всех направлениях.

– Демьен, замри… – выдохнул Эверард. – А то, не дай бог, порву тебя…

Демьен замер, но унять ощутимую дрожь не мог.

Эверард глухо застонал и, уже не пытаясь контролировать себя, резко вошел, потом опять и опять… Демьен надсадно стонал, изгибаясь, дергаясь и мотая головой из стороны в сторону. Грубые, неровные, глубокие толчки вышибали дух, сводя с ума и заставляя вскрикивать в истоме и кусать губы, и сжиматься в предоргазменной судороге.

– Я… сейчас к… ко… ончу! – выдавил он, комкая простынь и дрожа. От напряжения брови жалобно поползли вверх, слезы катились из глаз.

Прорычав, Эверард силой воли заставил себя выйти из горячей, мокрой, сжимающейся и такой сладкой попки.

– Когда это ты боялся кончить?.. – прошептал он, падая спиной на кровать.

– Я хочу продлить наслаждение… Не хочу так сразу… – зажмурившись, Демьен сдавил член у основания, пытаясь переждать, пока страсть и желание не спадут до терпимого уровня. Но одна только близость обнаженного любовника с возбужденным и влажным от смазки членом распаляла его до судорог.

Эверард расслабленно лежал на спине, повернув к нему лицо, и внимательно смотрел, дожидаясь, когда он закончит самоистязание.

– Иди ко мне, – прошептал любовник, обжигая глазами и голосом. – Будешь сам регулировать, когда тебе кончать…

Демьен забрался на него верхом, надеваясь на возбужденную плоть, которая от прилившей крови, казалось, стала еще больше и тверже.

– М-м-м-м… а-а!.. – запрокидывая голову и всё так же сжимая член у основания, он скользил вверх и резко подавался вниз, и трепетал, и сходил с ума…

Эверард наврал, что будет лежать смирно, или просто не мог сдержаться, двигаясь ему навстречу, темпераментно подаваясь бедрами вперед.

– Нет… а-а-а!… О боже!.. Если ты так будешь… Я не смогу… а-а-а!.. Эверард!.. – Демьен упал рукой ему на грудь. Всё внутри скрутилось так, что он готов был излиться в любую минуту, но так не хотел прекращать это сладостное, налившееся самым соком ощущение!..

Эверард приподнялся, удерживаясь одной рукой, а второй перехватил его член, яростно двигая бедрами, вламываясь в него с силой. Демьен отпустил себя, крепко обнимая Эверарда и позволяя делать с собой всё, что тот хочет. Ощущения взмывали вверх все больше, хотя казалось, что это уже невозможно: они начиная с прелюдии были на самом пике. Член пульсировал, сердце колотилось уже в ушах, анус сжался, и Демьен, всхлипывая, слышал, как глухо стонет Эверард, втискиваясь в него. Демьен готов был кончить прямо сейчас, он чувствовал это во всем и дрожал, и шел навстречу, и позволял этому случиться, но Эверард крепко сжимал его член, не давая разрядиться, накручивая страсть всё сильнее, доводя до самого пика. И Демьен кричал, уже не помня, где он и кто, чувствуя, что больше не может терпеть, прося, умоляя дать ему кончить, едва не теряя сознание и только крепче вцепляясь в любовника, чтобы и правда не упасть.

– М-м-м!.. Эверард... дай… мне кончить… а-а-а!.. пожал… прошу!.. Я… о-о-о!.. не могу... больше!.. – слезы катились из глаз.

– Нет…

– Ты убиваешь… меня… А-а-а!.. – впившись пальцами в его черные кудри, Демьен изгибался и понимал, что Эверард не уступит, чего бы ни добивался, но не просить не мог и умолял вновь и вновь дать ему кончить.

Ему было безумно хорошо, невероятно, фантастически, до конвульсий, до боли, до сумасшествия. Член в его сжавшейся дырочке казался огромным, и в какой-то момент сквозь собственные вскрики и просьбы он услышал стон Эверарда, почувствовал, как тот пульсирует в нем, кончая, но в следующий момент Демьен уже не помнил ничего, потому что любовник разжал ладонь, и он содрогнулся, задыхаясь и взмывая вверх. Вверх и в бездну, в дрожь и в сладость, когда Эверард, еще продолжая неровные движения, содрогался в нем. В безграничное счастье, всполохами простирающееся до горизонта под закрытыми веками…

Обессиленный и мокрый, Демьен повалился на Эверарда, лишившись разом всех сил, блаженно улыбаясь и растекаясь в истоме по постели в его объятиях, чувствуя ток крови в ногах и во всем теле.

– Мы кончили одновременно!.. – с восторгом прошептал он пересохшими губами.

Эверард хитро улыбался, лежа на боку, и рассматривал его, лениво поглаживая по груди и животу.

– В какой-то момент, когда ты сжимал меня, я думал, что умру…

Эверард наклонился и приник к его губам, лаская языком небо, с нежностью проводя по зубам.

– Я еще хочу!.. – выдохнул Демьен. – Но не прямо сейчас… Хотя я бы с тобой весь день в постели провалялся!

– Весь день не получится, – улыбнулся Эверард, глядя в лучащуюся счастьем синеву.

– Точно!.. А я и забыл, где мы, – засмеялся Демьен.

– Наверное, весь дом уже разбудили, – усмехнулся Эверард.

– Франц говорил, что у меня интервью на радио через пару дней... А вдруг они спросят меня об ориентации?

– С чего вдруг?

– Фильм такой… Гомосексуальные сцены… Наверняка, спросят! Что мне сказать?..

– А чего ты хочешь? Хотя поначалу лучше говори, что ты убежденный натурал, а уже много позже, если вдруг карьера войдет в штопор, признаешься, что ты би и сразу взлетишь в рейтингах. Публика любит жаренное… Хотя ты и не би никакой. Гомик, как он есть…

– Эй! – Демьен толкнул его в грудь. – Мне нравятся женщины!

– Да-да, расскажи сказки, – засмеялся Эверард, подначивая. – Один раз с Джеки триста лет назад – не в счет. Если бы действительно нравились, давно бы завел себе подружку.

– И заведу!

– И заведи, – темные глаза лукаво мерцали.

– Нет, на спор я не пойду… – Демьен улыбнулся, смущенно опуская взгляд. – А девушку не завожу, потому что у меня особая ориентация…

– Это какая? – Эверард привлек Демьена к себе, ложась на спину.

– Я – эверардофил! – произнес тот с гордостью и, прыснув со смеху, упал ему лицом на грудь.

Эверард засмеялся, теребя его волосы. – И когда ты отрастил такую гриву?..

– На свою посмотри! – ответил Демьен, улыбаясь и сжимая пальцами его сосок. Желание вновь начало свой неспешный путь по восходящей. – Я хочу трахаться с тобой сутками напролет!.. – прошептал он, облизывая губы.

Эверард молча улыбался и смотрел на него сводящими с ума, гипнотизирующими глазами. Демьен приподнялся и прикусил другой сосок, чувствуя, как Эверард беззвучно смеется.

– Давай устроим себе эротический уик-энд! Только ты и я! И ты сможешь делать со мной всё, что захочешь, вообще всё!.. Тем более что сейчас лето, каникулы!..

– У кого каникулы, а у кого и договор с президентом на носу. Но идея мне нравится. Может, мы ее воплотим не в том масштабе, как тебе хотелось бы, но всё же...

– С американским президентом? – удивленно выдохнул Демьен.

– Ну, не с итальянским же, – улыбнулся Эверард.

– В Италии премьер министр, – Демьен показал язык.

– Я знаю, – Эверард щелкнул его по носу.

– А что за договор?

– О разработке лекарств для бедных стран.

– Так ты хороший парень! – засмеялся Демьен. – А я думал, ты только наркотики изобретаешь.

– Если хороший парень пялит по утрам, заметь, всё еще несовершеннолетнего, но уж очень хорошенького молодого юношу с голубыми глазами, то да, я хороший парень.

– Мне вот-вот восемнадцать!

– Это как-то неделикатно с твоей стороны… поднимать тему возраста! – Эверард иронично улыбнулся.

– Пфф!.. Можно подумать, она тебя сильно волнует, – фыркнул Демьен.

– Ты уже придумал, что подаришь близнецам? – опустив глаза, Эверард взял его длинный локон.

– Ой… а я и забыл, что у них днюха совсем скоро… Даже не знаю… Себя, наверное, – Демьен заржал и уткнулся любовнику в грудь, видя, как его губы изогнулись в широкой усмешке, а в темных глазах заплескался с трудом сдерживаемый смех.

– Уверен, им эта идея тоже пришлась бы по вкусу.

– А ты что подаришь?

– Сам не знаю. Для самых любимых так тяжело выбирать подарки, особенно когда и так постоянно заваливаешь их всем, что душа пожелает. Вот ты чего хочешь на день рожденья?

– Тебя, – улыбнулся Демьен. – А больше мне ничего не надо. Ты мне и так всё даешь…

– Тогда пойдем завтракать, – Эверард подтолкнул его. Демьен сполз с постели и направился в ванную комнату, на ходу трогая пальцами анус. Слегка позабытое, но знакомое ощущение вновь напоминало о себе и, как ни странно, грело теплом.

– Ну вот, теперь всё на своих местах, – хихикнул он, оборачиваясь к любовнику. Тот сидел, спустив ноги с кровати, и иронично смотрел на него.

– Сидеть сможешь?

– Ты шутишь? Конечно, смогу! Моя задница и не такое выносила и, надеюсь, еще не раз выдержит! – схватив с пола рубашку Эверарда, он хлопнул его и, смеясь, убежал в ванную.

 


	55. Chapter 55

## Часть VII

### 1

 

Еще одна осень…

Демьен протер глаза и повернул голову к окну. Небо освещали зыбкие предвестники восхода.

Еще одно утро в его беспонтовой жизни. Еще один день без Эверарда.

Демьен тяжело вздохнул, отворачиваясь и жмуря глаза. Как это было мучительно… Нет, о любовнике лучше не думать, не вспоминать ежеминутно, не тосковать, не мечтать...

Если бы это только было возможно. Любая мысль тянула за собой бездну ярких воспоминаний и сладостно-тоскливых ощущений в теле.

Откинув одеяло, Демьен, как был, нагишом поплелся на кухню. И хотя до начала занятий оставалось еще прилично времени, улежать в постели было просто невозможно, разве что беспокойно ерзая с боку на бок.

Заварив себе кофе, черный, крепкий и горький, как любил Эверард, он вернулся в постель и, пристроив кружку на подоконнике, уставился в окно, наблюдая, как медленно загорается небо и гаснет город.

Утро. Раннее, теплое, очередное... Слегка безумное, восторженное, тоскливое и так удивительно гармонирующее с его внутренним состоянием вечного ожидания и несмелой надежды.

Кровать теперь стояла у самого окна. Так захотел Эверард: в те редкие утра, что они просыпались вместе, любовнику нравилось наблюдать, как он обнаженный лежит на животе и немного театрально смотрит в окно.

Демьен и сейчас лежал, соблазнительно прогибаясь в пояснице и слегка разведя ноги, представляя, что Эверард на него смотрит. Это было его любимой игрой: мысленно разговаривать с любовником, когда того не было рядом, мысленно ложиться с ним в постель, мысленно заниматься любовью… А Эверарда не было рядом почти всегда.

Быстро допив кофе, Демьен направился в душ. В последнее время Эверард практически постоянно был занят, Демьен мог только догадываться, что за проекты тот разрабатывает.

Да, конечно, любовник регулярно выкраивал для него время в своем плотном графике, но этого было так мало! Намного меньше, чем того хотел Демьен.

Струи теплой воды исподволь расслабляли его взвинченные нервы. Несколько контрольных движений бритвой по и так гладкой коже… А что? Эверарда было сложно предсказать, а Демьену хотелось быть во всеоружии на тот случай, если любовник вдруг решит нагрянуть в гости или перехватить его где-нибудь в городе. Ах, мечты, мечты!..

Обернув бедра полотенцем, он стоял в спальне перед зеркалом и сушил волосы феном, изредка смущаясь при встрече со своим придирчивым и всё же довольным взглядом.

Волосы отросли ниже середины спины, кончики секлись, но стричь их не было желания, хотя он так и не мог определиться, чего хочет от своей прически. За лето в Калифорнии локоны выгорели и больше не были такого черного цвета, как раньше. Не были они и гладкими, как у Франца, ни тем более волнистыми, как у Эверарда или Жаклин.

Разбросав волосы по плечам, Демьен сорвал полотенце с бедер и предстал перед зеркалом, смеясь и распростерши руки. Любовник часто повторял, как он вытянулся, каким стал взрослым и сексуальным. Но Демьен был доволен собой лишь отчасти. В конце концов, его рост остановился – он был на полголовы ниже Эверарда – и вряд ли продолжится. Худощавое тело казалось в меру гибким, кое-где даже выделялся рельеф мускулов. Лицо оставалось узким, как и раньше, и немного треугольным, с пухлыми губами и тревожными голубыми глазами, но уже далеко не детским, даже не подростковым. Эверард был прав: в нем многое изменилось, но Демьен хотел бы поменять еще больше…

Впрочем, пока он нравился любовнику, всё было в порядке.

Отыскав мобильный, Демьен не удержался от искушения сделать несколько обнаженных снимков в разных соблазнительных позах и послать любовнику. Отправляя фотографии, Демьен представлял, как тот обнаружит их во время важного совещания, и хитро смеялся. И плевать, что Эверард уже зовет его маньяком!

Заглянув в гардеробную, Демьен быстро выбрал одежду. В этом году начинать занятия приходилось опять позже всех: лето было богатым на события, и он почти на месяц опоздал к началу учебного сезона. Что ж, тем хуже...

Сексуальные черные трусики, узкие джинсы цвета мокрого асфальта, обтягивающая голубая майка с витиеватым узором черных роз и ультрамодная кожаная куртка выше уровня талии, – благо стильными тряпками он этим летом запасся от души. Особенно сильно посещать магазины и бутики любила Жаклин. И пока она не отчалила в Барселону, они занимались шоппингом довольно часто. У каждого было свое представление о стиле: Линда предпочитала классику и кожу, Франц был воплощением элегантности, а Джеки выбирала яркие однотонные цвета и сочетание контрастов. Именно на ее вкус Демьен и полагался… Когда она уехала с Себастьяном в Барселону, он не испытывал жгучей ревности, скорее чувство сожаления.

Закинув на плечо кожаный рюкзак, Демьен вышел из дома и поймал такси.

Лето пролетело, словно миг. Интервью, фотосессии, демонстрация фильма в Нью-Йорке... Вдали от любовника, но постоянно рядом с близнецами.

Какие же они были расслабленные!..

Наблюдая за Францем, Линдой и Жаклин, Демьен не переставал удивляться, какой свободой дышали они и всё вокруг них. Казалось, эта троица может позволить себе, что угодно, и намного больше того, что позволял себе он. И в то же время они не переступали границ, не напрягались, никогда не выходили из себя, а любые сложные ситуации решали шуткой и самоиронией. Рядом с ними он тоже становился невесомым… Но хватало его ненадолго.

Когда-то он назвал их «беспредельщиками». Что ж, они действительно не знали пределов, поплевывали на общественное мнение и пускались во всё новые рискованные проекты.

Когда американские критики достаточно прохладно встретили «Люби меня, ибо ничего не происходит», Линда немного попереживала и уговорила Франца записать экспериментальный альбом со своей бывшей группой. Старк уехал раскручивать их фильм в Европе. А молодые супруги мелькали то тут, то там, давая интервью. И порой звали Демьена с собой, даже когда он вернулся в Нью-Йорк. Но ему хотелось отдохнуть от всего этого… По правде говоря, он мечтал немного побыть с Эверардом и никак не ожидал, что у любовника не менее плотный рабочий график.

Франц звонил из Калифорнии, говорил наплевать на учебу и начать работу над новым проектом, но Демьен решил закончить театралку, хотя и не горел особым желанием. Кажется, Эверард был доволен. Не тем, что Демьен всё же получит образование – на это ему, похоже, было наплевать – а тем, что он принял самостоятельное решение.

Если быть честным перед самим собой, Демьен не отказался бы сниматься и дальше (тем более что при общем недовольстве кинокритики всё же отметили и его, и Франца, и ту же Линду), но он скучал по театральной сцене. Да, скучал… по своим друзьям. Но зайти в зал для репетиций и увидеть там Сандру и Девина было уже не суждено.

– Смотрите-ка, наша звезда соизволила вернуться!..

– Вау, да это никак Кавалли!..

– О боже… Разоделся...

– Смотри-смотри!.. Это Демьен Кавалли…

– Он классный!..

– Да ну, не в моем вкусе...

Демьен шел по школьному коридору, глядя прямо перед собой, не зная, то ли смеяться, то ли плакать. Что-то здесь явно изменилось: даже незнакомые ученики из младших классов пялились на него, девушки перешептывались. Невероятно! Неужели вы все посмотрели фильм?! Повышенное внимание всё еще было непривычным. Чужая зависть ощущалась кожей.

– Эй, Кавалли, как жизнь? – кто-то остановил его и протянул руку. Парень на курс младше. Впрочем, да, они же теперь в одном классе.

– Нормально. Спасибо, – Демьен ответил на рукопожатие.

– Классно выглядишь! – ободряюще заметил тот и пошел дальше.

– Спасибо… – пробормотал Демьен себе под нос.

Тогда он в первый раз заметил Брэдли. Тот заинтересованно смотрел на него, как и все остальные, но в то же время заметно выделялся из общей массы. Брэдли Шор. В потертой джинсовой куртке, со свисающими вдоль лица сосульками каштановых волос, он сидел на корточках у кабинета администратора, прислонившись спиной к стене, и смотрел на него прозрачными, как вода, серо-зелеными глазами. Он выглядел старше остальных учеников и до странности отрешенно.

Как Демьен узнал позже, они с Брэдли были партнерами по несчастью, а теперь еще и одноклассниками, – тот тоже пропустил учебу, а потом решил всё же закончить театралку.

Как показалось тогда Демьену, именно пристальный взгляд заставил его повернуться к Брэдли и заострить на нем внимание. Но нет, в тот момент ничего кроме поверхностного любопытства в глазах Брэдли не было.

Уже на занятии по эстетике, отрешенно слушая преподавателя и тайком проверяя под партой мобильный – не ответил ли ему любовник – Демьен понял, насколько учеба перестала вдохновлять. Он словно добровольно возложил на себя некое обязательство, и теперь сдержанно – что было ему вообще не свойственно – и молчаливо принимал его. Он отбывал, присутствуя в аудитории лишь частично: краем уха слушая преподавателя, но всеми мыслями пребывая в мечтах с Эверардом. Неожиданно мобильный в руке завибрировал, Демьен встрепенулся, стараясь совладать с учащенным дыханием.

«Ты маньяк» – лаконично гласило текстовое сообщение. Демьен хмыкнул, с трудом сдерживая счастливую улыбку, и поднял глаза. Брэдли, развалившись за партой и играя ручкой, с интересом разглядывал его лицо. «Какого?..» – Демьен отвернулся, возвращаясь к переписке.

«Я к тебе сейчас приеду!!!» – набрал он быстро, не уделяя уроку уже и части своего внимания.

Проклятье, даже смс-ки от Эверарда приводили его в судорожно-возбужденное состояние!

Класс что-то конспектировал. Держа телефон под партой левой рукой, Демьен сделал вид, что тоже пишет. Ожидание ответа казалось невыносимым.

Мобильник завибрировал:

«Сейчас не выйдет. У меня важная встреча».

Демьен разочарованно нахмурился и уткнулся в тетрадь. Вечно он со своей работой! Впрочем… Если у Эверарда на связи были важные боссы, к примеру, главы филиалов, а ему точно так же приходилось прятать телефон под столом, то это было забавно. Демьен улыбнулся. Нелепая фантазия.

– Демьен, если тебе нужно срочно поговорить, выйди в коридор или сделай это после уроков, – произнес преподаватель.

– Извините… – Демьен спрятал мобильник в карман.

Вот ведь черт!

Несмотря на конец сентября, день был жарким. Захватив в кафетерии содовую, он вышел на улицу. А может, уйти с занятий и всё же поехать к любовнику?

– Валишь к своей телке? – услышал он из-за плеча и резко обернулся. Рядом стоял тот парень, оказавшийся к вящему удовольствию Демьена ниже его сантиметров на пять.

– Брэдли Шор, – вытащив руку из кармана, молодой человек протянул ее Демьену.

– Демьен Кавалли.

– Да, я знаю.

– Смотрел фильм? – оживился Демьен.

– Да… – Брэдли пошарил рукой в кармане джинсов и, судя по разочарованному лицу, явно чего-то там не нашел.

– И как? Понравился? – сделав глоток содовой, Демьен с интересом наблюдал, как его новый знакомый отчаянно ощупывает свои джинсы, а потом роется в карманах массивной сумки.

– Да.

Демьен хмыкнул, отворачиваясь. Прозвучал звонок, и ученики, прохлаждавшиеся на улице, толпой повалили к дверям.

– Слушай, извини… Я обычно более красноречив… Куда ж они подевались?.. Ладно, – закончив безрезультатные поиски, Брэдли спрятал руки и улыбнулся. – Фильм понравился... И ты понравился. Классно сыграл!.. Там такие сцены… Вау! – он многозначительно выдохнул и оглянулся. – Я бы, наверное, так не смог.

В его прозрачных глазах появился странный хитрый огонек, Демьен отвел взгляд, не понимая, подкалывает тот его или действительно впечатлен.

– Ладно, слушай… Тебе ж надо бежать к своей подружке… Не буду задерживать. Но знаешь… – быстро проговорил он. – Я тут рядом живу, хочешь, прогуляемся?

– Ты что, пропустишь йогу?! – Демьен, не сдержав смех, обернулся к открытым дверям, откуда на них смотрел недовольный дежурный.

– Какой из меня йог? Посмотри! – спускаясь по ступенькам, Брэдли шутливо раскрыл полы куртки, очевидно, демонстрируя свой крепкий торс. Демьен успел увидеть только темно-серую майку с сумасшедшим рисунком и названием какой-то группы.

– Я даже руками до пола не дотянусь… – продолжал Брэдли. – А ты? Наверное, можешь легко сесть в шпагат или ногу за голову закинуть?

– Не так уж и легко… Но смогу, – Демьен запустил пустую банку в урну и поправил на плече рюкзак. Уходить с опустевшего школьного двора было приятно, в груди томно разливалось тепло и привкус свободы. Светило солнце, и снова хотелось жить, любить, совершать безумства.

Уже выходя на дорогу, он оглянулся и увидел стоящую на крыльце администратора, сопровождавшую их внимательным и мрачным взглядом. Демьен усмехнулся: так нагло он с уроков еще не уходил.

– Тоже люблю прогуливать, – заметив его улыбку, проговорил Брэдли. – Еще и живу неподалеку, самое то… Утром делаешь вид, что идешь на занятия, а через час уже дома. Почти год так делал, пока не вытурили… А ты?

– Я не прогуливал, – уточнил Демьен.

– А, ну да, ты ж в кино снимался, – кивнул новый знакомый. – Так что, куда ты теперь?

– Поймаю такси и поеду к подружке, – хмыкнул, широко улыбаясь, Демьен.

– Ну да… – Брэдли внимательно посмотрел ему в лицо. – В гости зайти не хочешь? Я с сеструхой живу, она днем на работе. Так что, вся хата наша.

– Может, в другой раз, – Демьен остановился и повернулся к Брэдли. – Рад был познакомиться, я в этом классе почти никого не знаю…

– Да я тоже, – Брэдли оглянулся по сторонам, закидывая сумку на плечо.

– Ну пока тогда. Завтра увидимся.

– Подожди… – Брэдли порылся в сумке и вырвал из тетради клочок бумаги. – Я в школе нечастый гость… Хотя мне предки ультиматум поставили: либо заканчиваю в этом году, либо они мне отказывают в содержании, – он заржал, и что-то быстро написав, протянул Демьену. – Мой номер. Может, захочешь как-нибудь вечерком прогуляться… Можно и с девушкой твоей… Я не буду против.

– Ладно, – Демьен спрятал листок в кармане. – До встречи.

 

Телефон не отвечал, Эверард его, видимо, отключил. Демьен с досадой стукнул носком по бордюру и набрал другой номер.

– Офис мистера Линта слушает, – прощебетал в трубке женский голос, и Демьен от неожиданности завис.

– Э-э-э… А где Такехико?

– Мистер Кобаяси занят.

– А мистер Линт?.. – без особой надежды уточнил Демьен.

Мимо, набирая высоту, сманеврировала чья-то тачка.

– Тоже. Что я могу для вас сделать?

– Передайте боссу, что звонил его любовник, – незнакомая стерва на телефоне начинала ему надоедать.

– Непременно, – связь оборвалась, Демьен выругался.

Ближе к обеду становилось всё жарче. Стащив куртку, он присел за столик одного из кафе. Что делать дальше? Из дверей заведения тут же вышла официантка и принесла ему меню. Положив мобильный на стол, Демьен лениво листал страницы. Мимо ходили люди, проплывал транспорт. Горячий запах гигантского города в душный день сводил с ума. Мороженное было как раз кстати, и наушники плеера тоже.

Ковыряясь без особого энтузиазма в креманке, Демьен меланхолично созерцал проплывающую мимо жизнь и ждал.

Когда час спустя он размышлял над вопросом, по силам ли ему еще одна порция, мобильник загорелся и, приплясывая, поехал по столу. Демьен спешно выдернул наушник из уха и поморщился от боли. Но тут же забыл о ней, услышав волнующий тембр знакомого голоса.

«Привет!.. Ты всё еще занят?.. Если не приедешь сейчас же, я покончу с собой!.. Как-как? Приму смертельную дозу мороженого!»

Официантка, протирающая соседний столик, подняла голову и воззрилась с недоумением сначала на него, потом на пустую креманку. После такого поворота Демьен не смог отказать себе в удовольствии заказать еще одну порцию ванильного, хотя был уже сыт.

Предвкушая появление Эверарда, он с трудом сдерживал себя, чтобы не крутить головой по сторонам. Интересно, откуда тот появится? Может, пока не поздно поменять место?

Черт!.. Вот и он. Демьен дрожал всем телом, наблюдая, как любовник идет в его сторону с другого конца улицы. Высокий, уверенный в себе, в стильном черном костюме, сосредоточенный на разговоре по мобильному и успевающий отмечать всё происходящее вокруг, одновременно собранный и расслабленный, и такой его Эверард. Сердце взволнованно замирало, как в первый день их встречи. Демьен был уверен, что побледнел, но не мог оторвать взгляд, не мог пропустить хотя бы один раскованный жест, уверенный шаг, движение темных глаз и усмешку губ, когда Эверард заметил его за столиком, заметил, как он на него смотрит.

Демьен не сдержал улыбку.

В этот момент какая-то женщина, поравнявшись с Эверардом, неожиданно потеряла сознание. Демьен взволнованно приподнялся, увидев, как Эверард успел подхватить незнакомку на руки до того, как она коснулась земли. Его побледневшее лицо стало подчеркнуто спокойным и непроницаемым, как каждый раз, когда он пытался скрыть чувства. Демьен, не понимая, что происходит, сорвался с места и, не обращая внимания на опрокинутый стул, бросился к любовнику.

Эверард отнес женщину в сторону.

– Что случилось?!! – запыхавшись и еще не успев добежать, воскликнул Демьен. Женщина полулежала на скамейке в объятиях Эверарда, который пытался привести ее в чувства.

– Всё нормально, такое бывает…

Незнакомка издала легкий стон и, поморщившись, открыла глаза. Но Демьен не смотрел на нее: он не мог оторвать взгляда от лица любовника и чувствовал, что вот-вот набросится с криками на него и на эту особу, такой плохо скрываемой нежностью было оно наполнено.

– Как вы себя чувствуете? – улыбаясь, произнес Эверард. – Демьен, принеси быстрее воды!

Сдержав возглас негодования и желание послать их обоих к черту, Демьен всё же сбегал в кафе и попросил у любопытной официантки газировку.

– Вот! – он едва не швырнул бутылкой в любовника. Руки тряслись от гнева.

Женщина, всё еще придерживаемая Эверардом, странно всматривалась в его лицо.

– Спасибо… Так неловко вышло… Мы не знакомы?..

– Едва ли, – Эверард одарил ее широкой улыбкой. Теперь и Демьен подумал, что женщина выглядит смутно знакомой, и внимательнее к ней присмотрелся. Незнакомка – будь она не ладна! – была в элегантном белом платье, выбеленные волосы коротким каре обрамляли лицо, красивые зеленые глаза напоминали по форме кошачьи. И внезапно его бросило в жар… Райан!!!

Райан Боусон, бывший секретарь Эверарда! Секретарь, которому стерли память… Но как она изменилась! Прежняя Райан ни за что бы не надела платье.

Демьен сглотнул и покачнулся. Голова кружилась, словно вся кровь отхлынула к ногам. И Эверард… он так смотрел на нее, будто вот-вот набросится с поцелуями.

– Такое странное чувство... – прошептала Райан.

«Ну да, давайте еще влюбитесь друг в друга!» – Демьен прикусил губу.

– Как вы себя чувствуете? Идти сможете? Лучше, чтобы вас кто-то забрал. Может, позвоните супругу?

– Ах… Да, – Райан еще раз пригубила воду. – Голова кружится… – и достала из сумочки мобильник.

– Побыть с вами? – глаза Эверарда светились нежностью.

– Не переживайте, Генри вот-вот приедет. Я и так вас побеспокоила, – она улыбнулась. Демьену показалось, что ее зеленые глаза светятся обескураженным восхищением. – Вы так добры. Спасибо!..

– Черт, это Райан, – прошептал Демьен, когда, оставив ее, они вдвоем не спеша направились к кафе.

– Да, – довольно произнес Эверард.

– Ты ведь ее сразу узнал?

– Да. Она изменилась… Но всё же это Райан. Заметил, как ей хорошо в новом образе?

– Заметил… как ты пялился на нее!

Эверард засмеялся. – А ты всё тот же Демьен… Она не помнит меня.

– Как удобно, – выдавил Демьен. – Теперь можно с ней сколько угодно трахаться! Она ж тебя не помнит! Как удобно!!!

– Она ждет ребенка, идиот, – подойдя к столику, Эверард протянул Демьену его телефон и расплатился за мороженое и газировку. Официантка с округлившимися глазами слушала их перепалку.

– Поэтому и сознание потеряла. С беременными такое случается.

– Да?.. – Демьен был так увлечен своими чувствами, что не обратил на Райан должного внимания. – Ну и что?! Можно подумать, тебя это остановит…

– Малыш, цинизм тебе совсем не идет, – Эверард не спеша направился вверх по улице. Демьен последовал рядом, медленно остывая и приходя в чувство.

– Похоже, у нее всё сложилось, как она мечтала, – продолжил Эверард.

– Ты рад? – Демьен, уже успокоившись и не зная, как загладить вину, обнял на ходу его руку.

– Конечно! Какая неожиданная и приятная встреча… И вдвойне приятно, что она меня всё же помнит, – Эверард хитро усмехнулся.

– Как? – Демьен удивленно приподнял голову, отрываясь от его плеча.

– Подсознательно, – Эверард подмигнул. – Она помнит и любит меня, хотя ее сознание об этом не знает…

Демьен снова расстроился.

– Ты ведь не будешь с ней встречаться?

– Нет. Она счастлива, мне этого достаточно.

– А хотел бы? – Демьен, вновь закипая, с подозрением приподнял голову.

– Опять ты за свое, – засмеялся Эверард.

– Ну-у-у… Ты меня совсем не любишь!.. – жалобно уткнувшись ему в плечо, протянул Демьен. Эверард захохотал.

– Не любишь!.. Я ведь знаю, что ты сейчас поедешь обратно в офис… – Демьен крепче обхватил руку любовника, прижимаясь грудью.

– Ты удивительно догадлив…

– Не-е-ет, – протянул, хныкая, Демьен, чем вызвал у мужчины очередной приступ смеха. – Я тебя почти не вижу! – он выпустил Эверарда и стукнул его кулаком в плечо.

– Зато я тебя вижу каждый день.

И не успел Демьен удивиться, как Эверард пояснил:

– Благодаря тем фотографиям, – его губы растянулись в широкой усмешке.

– Но я-то тебя не вижу!!! – Демьен наконец понял, куда они идут, когда заметил вдалеке черный автомобиль. – Зачем тебе на работу?

– Очень важное дело, – Эверард остановился и развернулся к нему, глядя в глаза ироничным и ласковым взглядом.

– А может, я поеду с тобой и подожду в той комнате? – Демьен многозначительно подмигнул и прижался к нему, обнимая за узкую талию.

На секунду лицо Эверарда изменилось, словно исчезла обычная маска, и тут же его губы горячо прижались к ошеломленному рту Демьена. Сильные пальцы поглаживали голову, зарывались в волосы. Демьен задрожал, задыхаясь и жмуря глаза, и хватая воздух, и жадно ловя губы и дыхание любовника, пытаясь прижать его к себе и прижаться к нему как можно сильнее. По спине бежали мурашки.

– Тебе придется долго ждать… – прошептал Эверард, отрываясь от его губ. – Думаю, чем просто сидеть в запертом помещении, дожидаясь меня, ты мог бы провести этот день куда более насыщенно…

Эверард еще раз поцеловал его и направился к машине.

Демьен с тоской смотрел ему вслед. Что может быть более насыщенным, чем осознание того, что любовник за стенкой и вот-вот придет?.. Вот-вот сожмет его в руках?..

Внезапная мысль, что Эверард к нему остывает, вызвала боль. Демьен нахмурился, провожая взглядом взлетевшее авто, и резко развернулся. Перебежав дорогу, он поймал такси.

Глядя в окно на бурлящий сверху и снизу город, он размышлял о том, что случилось в этот день и что ожидает его впереди. Будущее казалось смутным, размытым. Что делать дальше, он представлял с трудом… Лишь бы Эверард был рядом, лишь бы всё так же смотрел на него с мягкой усмешкой и потаенной страстью, всё так же его желал!..

Этот поцелуй его… Разве так целуют, когда теряют интерес?.. Но почему тогда не взять его с собой и не продолжить дальше?

Демьен закрыл глаза и прикоснулся к губам. Воспоминание накрыло жаркой волной, растеклось по телу, отравляя вены жидким огнем… И он горел, сидя в такси, идя по улице, заходя в салон красоты, пряча глаза от любопытных взглядов.

Какая горечь, какая отрава эти мысли, что Эверард его больше не хочет! Во всяком случае, не так сильно, как раньше… Этот подспудный страх.

– Что желаете? – спросила девушка-парикмахер, перебирая в руках его пряди.

– Я хотел бы покрасить волосы, – облизнув губы, произнес Демьен. Отражение смотрело на него взволнованными и немного сумасшедшими голубыми глазами.

– В какой цвет?

– В светлый… Блондин. Сможете?

– Да, конечно. А какой хотите оттенок? Золотистый или пепельный?

– Не знаю… А такой яркий, как у Мэрилин Монро получится?

Девушка улыбнулась. – С первого раза, скорее всего, нет. У вас темные волосы. Иначе, их можно пережечь. Вы же стричься не собираетесь?

– Нет… – Демьен опустил глаза, уже не уверенный в своей затее. Ни в чем не уверенный. – Тогда как получится…

Отдавшись на волю парикмахеру и удивляясь незнакомому запаху краски, он думал свои невеселые думы и переживал по поводу возможной реакции Эверарда.

Эта чертова его работа и чертова семья!.. Откуда Эверард только время находил еще чему-то учиться? Уж лучше бы тратил все свободные часы на своего Демьена! А уроки кэндо, которые тот в последнее время посещал, казались Демьену и вовсе какой-то ерундой…

Не в силах побороть шок, он наблюдал в зеркало, как парикмахер расчесывает, подстригает кончики и сушит феном светлые пряди. Его светлые пряди!!!

– Нравится? – прикасаясь к его волосам расческой, словно делая последний штрих, девушка придирчиво осматривала со всех сторон свою работу.

– Непривычно… – пробормотал Демьен, наклоняясь к своему отражению.

– Главное, чтобы нравилось. Привыкнуть можно ко всему.

– Думаю, да… Я еще не понял, – из зеркала на него смотрел незнакомец. По утру, позабыв о покраске, он бы, наверное, сам себя не узнал. Лицо было таким же бледным, но уже не таким ярким. Глаза… Глаза словно тоже изменили цвет, приобретя легкие бирюзовые оттенки. На фоне светло-золотистых волос неожиданно выделялись черные брови и ресницы. А сами волосы казались более объемными. Может, дело просто в укладке…

– Сколько с меня? – наконец произнес он.

Покинув салон, Демьен с ужасом ходил по городу, ощупывая жесткие после покраски пряди и мучаясь от сомнений: показаться ли любовнику сейчас или лучше сначала посмотреть на реакцию кого-нибудь другого?..

В итоге, запрыгнув в такси, он поехал домой.

 


	56. Chapter 56

### 2

 

– Привет! – сидя с ногами на диване и одновременно настороженно разглядывая себя в зеркале, Демьен разговаривал по телефону и нервно сжимал ладонью ступню.

– Кто это? – ответил Брэдли хриплым, невыразительным голосом.

– Черт, я, наверное, разбудил?.. Это Демьен.

Он снова и снова ловил настороженный взгляд своего отражения и нервно теребил пальцы ступни. Что руки, что ноги были до отвращения холодными.

– А!.. Демьен… Я не спал, – Брэдли казался немного неадекватным. – Ты чего-то хотел?

– Может… сходим куда-нибудь сегодня? Потусуемся? – Демьен закатил глаза, чувствуя себя так зажато, словно звал на свидание подружку. Но, блин, на ком еще проверить верность своего эксперимента?..

– Погуляем?! Э-э-э… – Брэдли прокашлялся. В трубке послышались приглушенные голоса. – Сегодня?.. Ну, давай.

– Это не к спеху… И вообще не срочно, – Демьен мрачно посмотрел на свое отражение и опустил взгляд.

– Да нет, чего там! Давай, конечно, встретимся… – снова какие-то посторонние голоса в трубке. – Где?

Демьену показалось, что рядом с Брэдли кто-то хихикнул, потом вновь потянулись разговоры. Несколько человек точно. Хотя, какое ему дело?

– Давай в «Virgin», в восемь?

– В «Virgin»? Хорошо.

– Я буду в черном, – вновь посмотрев на себя в зеркало, с улыбкой произнес Демьен.

– Я тебя узнаю, чувак! – засмеялся Брэдли.

«Как бы не так…» – нажимая кнопку сброса, подумал Демьен.

Вечером, облачившись, как и было обещано, во всё черное – любимые кожаные штаны со шнуровкой по бокам, черную майку и куртку, в которой он был днем – Демьен отправился в знакомый до зубной боли молодежный клуб.

Переживая, что новый приятель его не найдет, Демьен сел на самом видном месте – у барной стойки.

Брэдли появился через двадцать минут и… профланировал мимо. Демьен не мог поверить своим глазам: он что, так сильно изменился?!! С трудом сдерживая смех, он еще пять минут наблюдал, как одноклассник бродит по залу, глазея по сторонам. Потом в кармане завибрировал мобильник.

– Привет… А я внутри… – отвернувшись к электронному бармену и не в силах скрыть торжество, Демьен пригубил свой коктейль. – Зато я тебя вижу… Иди назад к барной стойке… Так, теперь развернись направо…

Инструктируя знакомого по типу «тепло-холодно», Демьен развернулся к нему лицом. На подозрения Брэдли не навел даже прижатый к его уху мобильный: молодой человек еще минуту стоял, тупо глядя на него, как смотрят на что-то, чего не в силах осознать.

Демьен серьезно призадумался насчет завтрашней реакции любовника, если такая вообще последует…

– Э-э-э… Нихуясе перевоплощение! – наконец выдохнул Брэдли, и его водянистые глаза, казалось, стали в два раза больше. Демьен нервно прыснул со смеху.

– Я предупреждал, что буду в черном...

Брэдли, оглядывая его снова и снова со смешанным оттенком удивления и ошеломления в глазах, опять многозначительно выдохнул воздух и покрутил головой.

– Ты покрасился? – задал он бессмысленный вопрос.

– Ага, – Демьен кивнул, не в силах сдержать улыбку.

Брэдли еще минуту молчал.

– У тебя новые съемки! – с облегчением произнес он, заправив волосы за ухо, и понимающе кивая головой. В его интонациях не было и тени вопроса.

Демьен растерялся: он и не думал, что свой поступок придется как-то объяснять.

– Типа того… – неуверенно соврал он.

– Ну пошли тогда за столик.

– А что, париком нельзя было обойтись? – Брэдли оседлал свой стул и, вновь повторяя дневной жест, хаотично ощупал карманы, но потом, оглянувшись в зал, явно передумал.

Демьен молча сел напротив и, достав мобильный, привычным движением положил его перед собой на стол. Приятель проводил его руку взглядом.

– Значит, снова пропадешь?

К ним подъехал официант-андроид.

– Ты же всё равно в школу не ходишь, – сострил Демьен. – Съемки будут короткими… Реклама, – уткнувшись в голографический лист меню, попытался он сочинить на ходу.

– А-а… – Брэдли с интересом изучал его лицо. – Ты, похоже, ждешь звонка, – он кивнул на лежащий между ними телефон. – Я думал, ты придешь со своей телкой… Думаешь, она позвонит?

Демьен поднял глаза, внезапно испытывая острое желание уехать домой.

– Она сегодня занята.

– Как ее зовут?.. Слушай, а может, пойдем отсюда?! Тут как-то… – Брэдли, поморщившись, оглянулся по сторонам. – Напряжно.

– Я заплачу, – Демьен спешно вытащил из кармана банковскую карточку.

 

– И куда пойдем? Где ты обычно тусуешься? – Демьен смотрел себе под ноги. В мокром асфальте отражались огни вывесок и реклам.

– Где?.. – Брэдли хмыкнул. – Где только не тусуюсь… Пошли ко мне.

– А твоя сестра?

– На свидании, – отмахнулся тот.

Они взяли такси и уже через полчаса вышли у Театральной школы.

– Не думал, что у тебя такое острое желание учиться, – ехидно отметил Демьен.

Брэдли заржал. – Я тут рядом живу, забыл?.. Просто хочу, чтобы ты знал дорогу.

– А, ну-ну… – они переглянулись, едва сдерживая смех, и Демьен отвел глаза.

Квартира оказалась маленькой и очень... небогатой. Когда Брэдли скинул ботинки и включил в прихожей свет, Демьен вдруг понял, что никогда в жизни не видел жилища среднего человека. Это место, отчасти захламленное, отчасти мещанское, не походило ни на подчеркнутый аскетизм монашеской кельи, где он жил до полового созревания, ни на роскошный дом Фернандо, ни тем более на стильный особняк Эверарда или его собственную, занимавшую пол-этажа квартиру.

– Вот моя нора, – Брэдли пропустил его в свою обитую плакатами комнату и, скинув с кровати одежду, бухнулся поверх покрывала.

– Прикольно… – всё так же ошеломленно пробормотал Демьен, изучая бардак на компьютерном столе, в то время как Брэдли в открытую изучал его.

– Что будем делать? – спросил Демьен, перебирая разные безделушки: пластмассовый пистолет, микрофон, книгу Фрейда, бейсбольный мяч, маску Дарта Вейдера.

– Есть хочешь? – Брэдли поднялся и скинул свою потертую джинсовку.

– Пожалуй, – ответил Демьен, вспоминая, что за весь день съел лишь две порции мороженого.

– А где ваши родители? – пока приятель разбивал в сковороду яйца, Демьен, засунув руки в карманы, рассматривал простую и практически лишенную технических новинок кухню.

– В Огайо… А сестра тут снимает квартиру… Ну и я у нее под боком. Предки надеются, что из меня выйдет толк, – Брэдли обернулся и подмигнул Демьену. Тот хмыкнул.

– Ну а ты сам? – Брэдли поставил горячую сковородку на стол и достал из холодильника две бутылки пива.

– А что я? – Демьен взял протянутую вилку и потянулся к дымящейся яичнице.

– Где твои предки?

– Дома, – пожал Демьен плечами. – Вообще-то, я живу под опекой… И у меня классная квартира.

Ковыряясь в сковороде со своей стороны, Брэдли долго и с интересом рассматривал его лицо, потом открыл обе бутылки.

– А братья-сестры есть?

– Нет, – не зная, как точно ответить на этот вопрос, Демьен отпил с горлышка. Пиво… Он практически не употреблял его, наверное, из-за Эверарда, который тоже не особо жаловал этот напиток, предпочитая вино и что покрепче. Вместо пива Демьен обычно пил сидр.

– Везет же! – отметил Брэдли.

Поев, они вернулись в комнату. Новая, еще холодная бутылка запотевала в руке. Демьен оглянулся.

– Ты играл в «Воинов подземелья»? – перебирая цифровые накопители, спросил Брэдли. – А вообще компьютерные игры любишь?.. Падай прямо на кровать.

Демьен присел, чувствуя себя охмелевшим и расслабленным. Ужин и не обязывающий бардак вокруг навевали покой.

– Может, лучше посмотрим чего-нибудь?

– Порнуху? – тут же оживился Брэдли, глядя на него хитрющими прозрачными глазами.

– Вот черт, – Демьен заржал и повалился спиной на кровать, держа бутылку вертикально. – Ну давай… – протянул он.

Смеясь, Брэдли открыл другой ящик и принялся рыться в сваленных в кучу дисках.

– Брэдли, сколько тебе лет? – рассматривая его, поинтересовался Демьен.

– Месяц назад было двадцать, – ответил тот.

– Ого! – отметил Демьен и, приподнявшись на локте, глотнул из бутылки еще.

– Что, так много? – с гиканьем спросил Брэдли. – Тебе-то ненамного меньше.

– Для школы много…

– Я прогуливал, говорю же, – Брэдли нахмурился и продолжил поиск молча. Демьен допил пиво, глядя на невысокую, но крепкую фигуру приятеля, на его засаленные волосы и недовольно сдвинутые брови.

– Что у тебя там? – не вытерпев, Демьен поднялся.

– Э, нет! Тебе сюда лучше не заглядывать, – Брэдли с хохотом захлопнул ящик коленкой.

– Что там такое?!! – засмеялся Демьен.

– То, что тебе лучше не видеть!

– Порно с коровами? – всё еще смеясь, спросил Демьен.

– Нет, только с овцами!

Хохоча и толкая друг друга, они повалились на кровать.

– Никогда не видел, как пялят овец… – глядя в потолок, произнес Демьен.

– Такое лучше и не видеть.

– И не знал, что ты так любишь животных…

Брэдли, сотрясаясь от хохота, свернулся на бок и едва не слетел с кровати.

– Всё, нет у меня никаких овец! Смотри лучше на экран, – он включил проигрыватель. Пошли титры и практически сразу стоны, Демьену снова стало смешно. На экране появились пышногрудые красотки и накачанный мужик с огромным членом. Демьен буквально согнулся от смеха. Брэдли тоже смеялся.

Когда Демьен повернул к нему голову, у того в зубах уже торчала сигарета. У Демьена округлились глаза.

– Ты куришь?!! – воскликнул он.

В последние годы борьба с курением и курильщиками набрала такой оборот, что курить запрещалось уже практически везде: дома, на улице, в общественных местах, про транспорт и говорить не приходилось. Сигареты стоили бешеные бабки, и достать их можно было только по большому знакомству. Тут и там появлялись подпольные заведения специально для любителей табака, которые то и дело накрывала специальная полиция. В Калифорнии на курящих закрывали глаза, особенно если это касалось звезд и элиты, но здесь, в Нью-Йорке, всё было особенно строго. Хотя, как это часто бывает, только на первый взгляд.

– Ага, – Брэдли широко улыбнулся. – Тебя предки не убьют, если волосы пропахнут?

Демьен покачал головой. Из проигрывателя доносились наигранные стоны.

– А девушка? – продолжил Брэдли, выпуская струйку дыма и сбавляя звук.

– Думаю, сегодня мы с ней не встретимся… – Демьен опустил глаза. Фильм не производил на него никакого впечатления.

– А как ее зовут?

– Жаклин, – ответил Демьен. Врать, так по-крупному.

– Красивое имя… – Брэдли курил и внимательно его рассматривал. В полумраке его глаза казались змеиными. – А я не встречаюсь с девушками...

Он быстро и жадно затянулся, докуривая до самого фильтра, и потушил окурок в кокосовой скорлупе.

– Потому что любишь парней? – улыбаясь, заметил Демьен.

– Нет, ну что ты?! – преувеличенно бодро возразил Брэдли, и они оба хохотнули. – А ты?

– Конечно, нет, – ответил Демьен, пряча глаза.

– Ну да, ну да… – глядя на экран, произнес Брэдли.

В этот момент в кармане завибрировал мобильный. Демьен вскинулся, уже зная, кто это. Сердце бешено стучало.

– Ты не против? – спросил он у Брэдли, показывая в сторону кухни, тот помотал головой, провожая его внимательным взглядом. Демьен вышел, отвечая уже на ходу. Как он и чувствовал, это был Эверард.

– Привет, – прошептал Демьен, не включая свет и втиснувшись на табуретку в узком проеме между столом и окном.

– Привет, – ответил уставший голос. – Как ты?

– Хорошо, – Демьен зажмурился, сдерживая улыбку и уже чувствуя знакомое тепло в груди. – Увидимся сегодня?

– Боюсь, что нет, – спокойно ответил Эверард.

Демьен кивнул, почему-то ни капли не огорчаясь. Может, он загрустит потом, но сейчас, пока его ласкал и убаюкивал этот голос, всё было в порядке. Язык так и чесался рассказать о новом цвете волос, но лучше один раз увидеть, да и сюрприза тогда не получится. Завтра!.. Он покажет себя завтра.

– Ты на работе? – почти шепотом спросил Демьен. – Что ты сейчас делаешь?

– Сейчас я сижу в рабочем кресле лицом к окну. Свет в кабинете потушен, и я смотрю на простирающееся к горизонту море огней… – голос любовника звучал завораживающе, тихо и искушающе, Демьен зажмурил глаза и прошелся пальцами вслед за пульсацией, что зародилась в груди и огнем спустилась ниже.

Эверард продолжал рассказывать, что видит за окном и чего хотел бы, и Демьен чувствовал, как вибрация голоса дергает его за самые чувствительные места, проникает внутрь, завораживает. Пах налился тяжестью. Сдерживая дыхание и понимая, что зарделся, Демьен тайком от себя прошелся пальцами поверх ширинки, млея и боясь возбуждаться сильнее.

– Похоже, ты не дома, – отметил, усмехаясь, Эверард.

Демьен растерянно замер. – Не дома… – повторил он эхом.

– Потому что, если бы ты был у себя, то не вел бы себя так сдержанно. И уже уговорил бы меня на секс по телефону.

Демьен улыбнулся. – Ты прав. Я...

В этот момент из комнаты Брэдли донесся визг шин и рев мотора.

– Я в баре, – сбивчиво пробормотал Демьен и зажмурился. – Вернее… был в баре… А сейчас в гостях у одноклассника, – выпалил он.

– Понятно, – глухо ответил Эверард. – Рад, что у тебя появились новые друзья.

Демьен молчал, кусая губы.

– У тебя был тяжелый день? – наконец спросил он, чтобы нарушить молчание.

– Не очень, – ответил Эверард. – Средней тяжести. Бывают и похуже…

– А Такехико с тобой?.. Я просто спросил! – слыша смех любовника, тут же добавил он.

– Такехико отсыпается в соседней комнате…

– Значит, вы сегодня будете трудиться до упора?

– Похоже на то.

Демьен закрыл глаза и попытался представить Эверарда в его рабочем кресле, спиной к столу. Вот мужчина устало сжал пальцами переносицу. Видение было столь ярким, что Демьен вновь испытал волнение и желание.

– Я так хочу к тебе… Завтра приеду прямо в офис!..

– Черт, совсем забыл, зачем звонил… Завтра не получится. Я уезжаю на два дня. Хотел тебя предупредить.

– Прямо утром? – Демьен не мог сдержать разочарования. Губы уже подрагивали. «А у меня для тебя сюрприз!» – хотелось ему закричать в трубку.

– Боюсь, уже этой ночью… Всего два дня.

– А меня ты не можешь взять с собой?

– Всего два дня, малыш. Ты даже не заметишь. К тому же… у меня есть телефон.

Демьен улыбнулся, грустно глядя в окно. Чувства и привязанность к этому человеку невозможно было описать никакими словами. Да он и не хотел бы, уж слишком это было личное, слишком его собственное. Он ревностно хранил это для себя, не желая подпускать к их отношениям вообще никого и ничего.

– Я люблю тебя… – услышал он в трубке. – Я хотел сказать, что люблю тебя.

– Я тоже тебя люблю, – сглотнув комок, ответил Демьен.

 

Эверард выключил телефон и, положив подбородок на сжатый кулак, еще минуту задумчиво смотрел на неоновую панораму за стеклом. Потом по внутренней связи связался с секретарем.

– Вставай, Такехико... Пора.

В ту же минуту Кобаяси вышел из комнаты отдыха, словно ждал под дверью. Наутюженный, прямой, собранный, непроницаемый. Для всех, кроме него. Эверард мог различить мельчайшие оттенки волнения на лице японца. Их глаза встретились, и Такехико немного расслабился.

– Держи, – Эверард кинул ему свой телефон, пока они шли по пустому коридору к лифту. – Ты знаешь, что отвечать в случае чего.

Такехико метнул на босса встревоженный взгляд, но взял мобильник без лишних вопросов, кивнув в знак уважения.

– Вы позвонили жене? – всё же спросил он минуту спустя.

– Да, – Эверард вызвал лифт. Не глядя на Такехико, он чувствовал, как тот всматривается в него быстрыми движениями глаз, пытаясь уловить малейшие импульсы и перемены в его настроении. И старался расслабиться еще сильнее, войти в зону полного покоя, передать секретарю чувство уверенности, что всё пройдет хорошо.

– Я даже Демьену позвонил.

Они зашли в лифт и отправились вниз, на закрытый этаж.

По дороге к стеклянным дверям испытательной лаборатории, Такехико вдруг успокоился. Близость босса наполняла его решимостью… спокойствием… пониманием. Их шаги звучали в унисон, и ему вдруг показалось, что они одно существо. Очень сильное, практически непобедимое. Их молчание, ставшее уже традиционным, было, как всегда, наполнено значением. Они словно обменивались мыслями, точнее вибрациями.

Когда-то он волновался и переживал, терзался ненужными вопросами. Теперь всё стало кристально чистым, простым и понятным. Больше не было сомнений.

И между ними больше не было дистанции…

Такехико продолжал уважительно говорить боссу «вы», и соблюдать субординацию. И остальным, наверняка, казалось, что они просто начальник и секретарь.

Но это было далеко не так.

На внутреннем уровне, на уровне «без слов», они наконец пришли к гармонии. Он не стал близким другом, каким была Райан Боусон. Но стал кем-то намного более значимым и важным. Он знал это.

Он знал, что Такехико Кобаяси стал частью Эверарда Линта…

Особенно ясно он ощущал это сейчас, идя по пустому и зеркальному коридору навстречу тому риску, которому мистер Линт собирался себя подвергнуть. И в этот момент Такехико почти забыл о не дававших ему уснуть вторые сутки опасениях.

От этого человека исходили волны умопомрачительной силы, запредельной уверенности и какого-то масштабного… покоя, величия… власти над собой и над миром. Сейчас, прислушиваясь к звуку их шагов, Такехико чувствовал, как его захлестывают волны энергии.

 

В лаборатории их уже ждали. Техники, врачи, ведущие специалисты.

Когда зашел Эверард, они заметно оживились. Но всё же Такехико видел, как все нервничают. Полная низкорослая женщина из экспериментального отдела – Такехико не мог вспомнить ее имени – даже не пыталась скрыть недовольства.

– Ну что, птенцы, готовы к запуску первого человека в межвременное пространство? – спросил Эверард, раздеваясь.

– Пфф… – полная женщина закрепила на груди начальника датчики. – Что мы все будем делать, если вы..?

– Умру? – Эверард улыбнулся. – Откинусь? Покину этот мир?

Он продолжал перечисление с такой ироничной легкостью, что Такехико тоже улыбнулся.

– Мы все умрем. В этом сама суть человеческой жизни – в осознании неизбежного конца, – Эверард оглянул всех смеющимися черными глазами. – Я человек, а, значит, однажды умру, и понимание этого наполняет меня силой и восторгом, – он шутливо поднял кулак в жесте победителя, и все присутствующие, заметно расслабившись и оживившись, поаплодировали. В том числе и Такехико, в такие моменты ему казалось, что он любит своего начальника до беспамятства.

– Восторгом от того, какой мне дан короткий, но насыщенный и интенсивный миг вечности, – продолжал тот, поднявшись. – Какие мы, по сути, мелкие создания, и какие поистине великие… Глупо бояться смерти, глупо не исследовать свои пределы и не пытаться их расширить.

Глаза Эверарда мерцали, Такехико, как и многие другие в этой лаборатории, не мог оторвать от него взгляда. Босс что-то предчувствовал, это было заметно по его приподнятому настроению и отчаянной решимости. Решимости прыгнуть в бездну…

– У нас уже есть доброволец, – после долгой паузы всё же несмело запротестовала женщина.

– Это мое изобретение, Джойс, – произнес Эверард уже сдержанно и спокойно. – Для этого вы тут все и собрались. Чтобы я не откинулся, – он подмигнул ей и, ступив на беговую дорожку, побежал, сначала медленно, потом всё быстрее и быстрее.

Джойс – так, значит, звали эту женщину – фиксировала работу сердца. Потом тело Эверарда было просканировано, проверено на возможные непредвиденные повреждения, все импульсы и показатели измерены и зафиксированы. Безмолвно за всем этим наблюдая, Такехико был уверен, что врачи надеются найти хоть что-то, позволившее бы отменить эксперимент. Но всё было в полном порядке. Анализ крови босс сделал себе еще вчера.

Потом настала очередь самого главного, чувствовалась нервозная напряженность. Словно мистера Линта и правда запускали в космос. Впрочем, на самом деле дела обстояли гораздо серьезнее…

В соседнем помещении, за десятью дюймами стекла находилось пустое помещение с темным саркофагом на возвышении, с расходящимися во все стороны трубками и проводами.

Насколько Такехико понял по объяснениям босса, в этой капсуле тот погрузится в особый сон, в течение которого должно было произойти невероятное.

Такехико не до конца понимал, что именно, но Эверард собирался искривлять время и пространство через свою шишковидную железу. Что могло при этом случиться, помимо обозначенных им целей? какие будут побочные эффекты? – всё это было темой размышлений и споров всего экспериментального отдела вот уже четыре месяца. Больше всего было опасений, конечно же, по поводу смерти испытуемого, то есть босса, повреждений мозга, повреждений жизненно важных систем и органов. Но были и более фантастические страхи. Например, то, что Эверарду Линту удастся его замысел, и он физически перенесется по пространственно-временной шкале…

Если всё это вводило в напряжение Такехико, то что чувствовали эти ученые, которые, в отличие от него, понимали саму суть эксперимента?

Сейчас, когда мистер Линт был занят в соседнем помещении, он уже не чувствовал себя таким спокойным, каким был еще час назад…

Глядя, как отъехала в сторону крышка саркофага и босс, сидя на его краю, избавился от последних клочков одежды, Такехико поддался порыву и прошел в соседнее помещение.

– Странно, что мы не подумали об этом раньше, – произнес Эверард. – Но что-то мне не хочется наглотаться кемета… Самое большее, насколько я в него погружался, это два часа. Но тогда я контролировал себя и рот не открывал.

– Что-то не так? – спросил Такехико.

– Мы боимся, что в измененном состоянии сознания мистер Линт может проглотить слишком большое количество кеметовой жидкости… – ответил один из ученых.

Босс уже ложился внутрь капсулы. Такехико невольно задержал взгляд на его обнаженном теле, вновь поражаясь, насколько оно гармонично.

– Может, рот заклеить? – спросил он неожиданно, и Эверард захохотал.

– Браво!

– А может… – начал задумчиво другой специалист, но тут же замолчал. Такехико напряг память, вспоминая его имя.

– Не надо, Влад. Если я дернусь, то точно сверну себе шею, – ответил Эверард на незаданный вопрос.

«Точно, Влад Бачовски…» – вспомнил Кобаяси.

– Всё, идите.

– Тогда приятного вам пути, – произнесла Джойс и направилась к выходу.

Такехико заворожено смотрел, как тронулась с места крышка саркофага, медленно погребая под собой мистера Линта. Тот, усмехаясь, смотрел на него.

– Приятных сновидений, босс, – прошептал Такехико в последний момент, и капсула захлопнулась.

 


	57. Chapter 57

### 3

 

Утро, как утро. День, как день, впрочем, с некоторым ощущением дежавю.

С ухмылкой пройдясь по школе с рюкзаком на плече, Демьен зашел в репетиционный зал и в группе собравшихся вокруг Рейнольдса «юных дарований» первым делом увидел силуэт Брэдли. Тот, словно уже ждал его появления – оглянулся и блеснул прозрачными зеленоватыми глазами.

Демьен тоже был рад его видеть. Расставание вчера вышло спешным и сумбурным: Брэдли заметил в окне выходящую из такси сестру и выпроводил гостя за порог.

– Привет, – Брэдли вылез в проход и подошел к нему, заговорщицки улыбаясь. – Рейнольдс дал новое задание – за неделю подготовить какую-нибудь сценку. Старые сказки в современной интерпретации. Можно самим выбирать себе партнеров, я выбрал тебя. Ты как, не против?

Чарли Рейнольдс, преподаватель актерского мастерства и по совместительству школьный режиссер, увидел Демьена и приветливо махнул рукой. Учитель не скрывал своей благосклонности, всегда оставляя ему лучшие роли и стараясь задействовать в каждом школьном спектакле.

– Классно, – улыбнулся Демьен. Он продолжал привлекать к себе повышенное внимание, но сегодня оно было ему приятно.

После первой же пары они с Брэдли, не сговариваясь, слиняли с уроков.

– А не маловато участников для сказки? – остановившись возле автомата быстрого питания, спросил Демьен. – Или во всех ролях будем мы вдвоем?

– Можно инсценировать отрывок… – Брэдли впился зубами в свой гамбургер. – Ты хочешь испортить такой чудесный день разговорами о постановке? Всё, ушли со школы – про школу забыли…

Демьен засмеялся, забирая свой заказ. – Нужна же хоть какая-то отмазка для совести… Второй день прогуливаем, так хоть ради дела…

Он отпил кофе со стаканчика – непривычно сладкий, даже приторный – и в изумлении передернул плечами.

– Ты чего? – глаза Брэдли осветились немалым удивлением и любопытством.

– Гадость… Слишком сладкий.

– Это что, у меня сеструха пьет кофе с солью. И с сигаретой… Эх, жаль тут курить нельзя.

Демьен рассмеялся.

– С солью?! Ого! Надо посоветовать… – он запнулся, едва не проболтавшись. Мысли о любовнике тоскливо тянули где-то в районе груди. Эверард так и не позвонил. В пути он или уже приехал? Черт, он ведь даже не сказал, куда собирается.

– Что? – переспросил Брэдли.

– Ерунда… Есть какие-то идеи со сказкой? У меня что-то ни одной.

– Ты слышал про ворона и девочку? – приятель с интересом изучал его лицо. Что за резкую перемену настроений он увидел? А ведь она наверняка была… Еще бы. Демьен задыхался от одного только имени… Было бы неплохо научиться контролировать свое лицо.

– Не слышал, – ответил он, доев гамбургер и выкинув упаковку в мусорный бак.

– Там всего два действующих лица, нам подойдет, – ответил Брэдли.

Они многозначительно переглянулись.

– Чур, я ворон!!! – закричали оба хором и согнулись от смеха.

Расправившись с завтраком, молодые люди не спеша направились по уже знакомому Демьену пути – к Брэдли домой.

– Ворон ворует девушку и уносит ее к себе в гнездо, – рассказывал тот содержание сказки. – Потом оказывается, что ворон не простой, а типа шамана, что ли… В общем, он ударяется о землю, становится мужчиной и говорит девушке, что теперь она будет его женой.

– И что она? – Демьен с улыбкой оглянулся на приятеля.

– Думаю, поплакала и согласилась, – Брэдли с ухмылкой посмотрел ему в глаза. – В сказке об этом ничего не говорится…

В квартире Брэдли держался стойкий табачный запах. А в его комнате был еще больший бардак, чем накануне. Свет едва пробивался сквозь плотные темные шторы. В солнечных лучах кружили пылинки. Демьен сбросил с плеча рюкзак и первым делом побежал к окну впустить свежий воздух.

– Не боитесь, что на вас соседи настучат? – спросил он, пока Брэдли пытался создать хотя бы видимость порядка.

– Из-за сигарет, что ли? – он весело усмехнулся. – А ты когда-нибудь курил?

– Табак – нет.

– А траву, значит, курил?

Демьену показалось, что голос Брэдли оживился.

– Было… Пару раз. Но вообще я не любитель, – добавил Демьен, присаживаясь на кровать. – Меня от нее каждый раз на измену пробивает.

Брэдли захохотал.

– А опиум курил? – он принес из холодильника пиво и вручил ему одну бутылку.

– Не-а, – Демьен глотнул с мыслью, что начинает привыкать и вкус пива уже не кажется ему таким странным.

– Значит, всё впереди… – ответил приятель.

– Сказка такая простая. Что, если Рейнольдсу не понравится? – Демьен изучал свое отражение в гладкой поверхности шкафа. Порой он забывал, что теперь стал блондином. – Как мы ее осовременим?

– Я за комический элемент, – Брэдли присел рядом, почти касаясь его плечом. Странное дело, когда они сидели, незначительная разница в росте и вовсе исчезала.

– Например, при помощи костюмов. У меня уже есть пару идей.

Демьен заметил в темной лаковой поверхности, как Брэдли улыбается.

– Что ты придумал?

Уже предвкушая веселье, он последовал за приятелем в комнату его сестры. Там было заметно чище и светлее, хотя всё так же мало места. Рядом с белоснежной кроватью растянулась зеркальная дверь шкафа. Брэдли, нисколько не смущаясь, полез прямиком в него.

– Нам помогут… юбки!!! Йуу-ху! – он с шумом извлек ворох одежды и кинул ее Демьену. Придерживая одну из юбок у бедер, Брэдли весело запел ковбойскую песню. Он так смешно пританцовывал и крутил бедрами, изображая женщину, что Демьен от смеха катался по мягкой кровати.

– Ну как, чувак, думаешь из меня выйдет прикольная девушка? – он снова покрутил бедрами и присвистнул.

– Черт, – Демьен вытер слезы. – Я чуть не обмочился…

– Или лучше ворон? – Брэдли нашел черную плиссированную юбку и надел ее себе на шею. Комично раскрыв рот и закатив глаза, он пару раз профланировал мимо Демьена, лениво махая подолом и приплясывая.

– А-ха-ха! – Демьен упал обратно на постель. – Боже… У тебя определенно комический талант!

– Я по-всякому могу, не только смешно, – Брэдли приземлился рядом. – Так что? Тянем жребий?

– Мне лучше удаются трагические роли, – Демьен примерил плиссированную юбку на плечи и усмехнулся. – Думаю, в твоем исполнении ворон выйдет смешнее.

– Вот! – оживился Брэдли, вытаскивая из недр шкафа и бодро кидая ему разную женскую одежду. – Примерь это!

– Черт… – Демьен рассматривал вещи без особого энтузиазма. – Мне кажется, я лучше в костюмерной себе что-то подберу…

– Да без вопросов! Но надо же знать, что искать… А тут тряпья полно. Не стесняйся, я потом все аккуратно на место положу, она даже ничего не заметит, – подначивал приятель.

– Проклятье! – Демьен уткнулся лицом в ладони, нервно смеясь и всё еще сомневаясь. – Ладно.

Он нашел юбку, похожую на школьную форму японских школьниц, и приложил к бедрам, примеряясь.

– Хороший выбор, чувак! – с трудом сдерживая смех, но явно боясь, что он передумает, протянул Брэдли.

– Заткнись, – криво улыбаясь, ответил Демьен.

– К ней вот эта кофточка пойдет, – Брэдли кинул ему что-то розовое.

– Да пошел ты!.. Я надену только юбку.

Поколебавшись минуту, Демьен поднялся и расстегнул ширинку своих кожаных штанов. Он мог поклясться, что Брэдли замер. Демьен не горел желанием раздеваться при нем, но и просить приятеля удалиться было бы, наверное, странно. Вроде как друзья не должны стесняться друг друга, тем более друзья одного пола.

Стянув с задницы штаны, он плюхнулся на кровать и продолжил раздеваться сидя. И всё равно Брэдли мозолил его взглядом. Демьен чувствовал это, даже не оборачиваясь. Или это паранойя?..

Он оглянулся – приятель смотрел на его белье. Вот засада! Купленное с расчетом на Эверарда, оно было слишком изящным, слишком сексуальным… В груди тревожно ёкнуло. Он даже не думал, что что-то может быть не так.

Демьен натянул юбку через ноги и запрыгнул в нее, стараясь поскорее натянуть на бедра.

– Ну вот, – пробормотал он, застегивая молнию и глядя в зеркальную поверхность шкафа.

– Ты покраснел, – тихо ответил Брэдли. От взгляда его немигающих серо-зеленых глаз Демьену стало не по себе.

– Будем репетировать? – спросил он, пытаясь избавиться от гнетущего, неестественного напряжения. Юбка доходила до середины бедер и немного болталась на талии.

– Чувствую себя по-дурацки...

– Всегда хотел спросить, как вы снимали те эротические сцены, – Брэдли поднялся и, накинув свой «костюм» на шею, приблизился к нему.

– Да как-как... Как и всё остальное. Только людей на площадке было меньше. Ну и чувствовал я себя точно также по-дурацки…

– Как сейчас? – засмеялся Брэдли, беря с тумбочки сестры пачку сигарет.

– Хуже, – улыбнулся Демьен. – Намного хуже. Спасало, что режиссер был хороший… Помогал настроиться…

«Вот уж не думал, что когда-нибудь стану хвалить Франца…» – подумал он.

– А давай изобразим какую-нибудь эротическую сцену из того фильма? – закуривая и обнимая его за талию, предложил Брэдли. Плиссировка смешно растягивалась на его плечах при каждом движении, напоминая скорее крылья летучей мыши, чем ворона.

– Размечтался, – Демьен отпихнул его локтем. – Давай лучше нашу сказку репетировать… В ней хоть какие-то реплики есть? Или нам еще потребуется голос автора?

– Слушай! – осенило Брэдли. – А давай один из нас начитает текст как-нибудь посмешнее, а второй вставит какие-нибудь комментарии, и мы будем, как в немом кино, под эту запись играть?!

– Прикольно, – кивнул Демьен. – Классная идея!

– Ну так! – Брэдли затянулся, хитро мерцая глазами, а потом неожиданно задрал юбку сзади, глядя на его задницу. Демьен вспыхнул и, развернувшись, заехал ему в челюсть. В челюсть он, правда, не попал – Брэдли успел увернуться – но сигарета из губ вылетела и упала на постель.

– Черт! – закричали они хором и прыгнули на кровать тушить огонь. Пожар и не думал начинаться, но на белом шелке покрывала теперь красовалась аккуратная черная дырочка.

– Вот же ж пиздец! – выругался Брэдли.

– Черт, прости… – прошептал Демьен. – А нефиг было ко мне под юбку заглядывать!!! – вспылил он тут же и засмеялся, когда до него дошел смысл сказанного. Одноклассник тоже смеялся, лежа рядом.

– Вот бли-и-ин!.. Остается только сделать вид, что сеструха сама прожгла. Хотя она в постели никогда не курит.

– Давай хотя бы раз прорепетируем? Меня достала эта юбка…

– Она тебе идет… – Брэдли потянулся рукой к подолу и, получив под ребра, снова засмеялся. – Честно! Ладно-ладно…

Сложив вещи на место, они вернулись в другую комнату и, смеясь, а иногда едва не катаясь по полу от хохота, с трудом довели сценку до ума.

– Я пошел переодеваться, – захватив штаны, Демьен решил больше не демонстрировать трусы и уйти с глаз Брэдли подальше. Когда он вернулся, приятель уже валялся на диване и, закурив новую сигарету, смотрел какой-то ужастик.

– Может, останешься? Сестра будет только вечером. Я пожрать приготовлю.

– Да, было бы классно, – Демьен прилег на кровать. – Дома всё равно делать нечего...

– А попечители? – заинтересовался Брэдли.

– Они уехали…

– Везет же! Чего бы я хотел… чтобы Элиза куда-нибудь свалила… – он затянулся, задумчиво глядя перед собой. – Значит, вечером можно будет к тебе свалить, – произнес он и многозначительно посмотрел на Демьена.

– Ну да, – кивнул тот.

Вот и развлечение на вечер… Эверард так и не позвонил. Демьен на всякий случай проверил мобильный, но нет, ничего не изменилось.

Много позже, улучив момент, когда Брэдли возился с обедом на кухне, Демьен всё же набрал номер любовника.

Долго звучали гудки, он старался подавить волнение, и вдруг услышал голос Такехико. От неожиданности Демьен даже сбросил звонок и проверил, не ошибся ли номером. Но да, всё было правильно… В душу закрались подозрения и мерзкий холодок ревности.

Он набрал номер еще раз.

– Ты сыр любишь?! – донесся с кухни голос Брэдли.

– Да! – закричал Демьен.

– Демьен, не бросай трубку! – опять Такехико.

– Э-э-э… привет. А где Эверард? – постарался он спросить как можно спокойнее.

– Он не может подойти к телефону, у него важная встреча. Я пока за него. Что ему передать?

– А… Нет, ничего. Спасибо… Я потом перезвоню. Пока...

 

Провалявшись весь день на кровати и коротая время за просмотром низкосортной кино-продукции и поеданием горячих бутербродов, а также выпив немало пива, они ушли как раз перед приходом сестры Брэдли.

Вечер был теплым, томным и приятным. Захмелев от пива, Демьен чувствовал себя счастливым и раскованным. Они едва не прыгали от возбуждения, говорили всякую чушь и сами не заметили, как вышли к театральной школе.

– Шор! Кавалли! А ну-ка, быстро идите сюда! – услышали они разгневанный голос администратора.

– Вот черт, – произнес Брэдли и стремглав бросился вниз по улице. Демьен не придумал ничего лучше, как пуститься за ним следом.

– Сейчас же вернитесь назад! – неслось позади, но они только смеялись и даже не думали останавливаться.

– Черт, завтра влетит, – произнес Брэдли, припав плечом к стене дома и пытаясь отдышаться.

– Она видела, что мы под градусом? – тяжело дыша и поправляя рюкзак, спросил Демьен.

– Фиг ее знает... – в кармане Брэдли зазвучал мобильный. – Фу… Это не она, – произнес он с облегчением. – Смс!.. Вот если бы мы подошли, то тогда бы точно заметила…

Брэдли быстро набрал ответ.

– Слушай… – начал он, не поднимая глаз, и замолчал.

– Что? У тебя планы поменялись?

– Да нет, тут просто знакомые написали... Хочешь со мной?

– Куда?

– Да тут рядом, – Брэдли замялся, глядя на него странным взглядом. – Хочешь опиум попробовать? – спросил он почти шепотом.

У Демьена от удивления открылся рот.

– Я его курю, ты не думай, в вену не колюсь, – быстро пробормотал Брэдли. – Ты же сам марихуану курил.

Демьен смотрел на него перепуганными глазами.

– Да я и колеса глотал, но опиум…

– Если курить – ничего страшного, серьезно! Только ты не говори никому, – Брэдли был заметно напряжен.

– И не собирался... – ответил Демьен, тоже оглядываясь по сторонам. – Ладно, пойдем. Но я только посмотрю, курить не буду! – предупредил он.

– Без проблем, – сказал Брэдли, но в глазах его Демьен увидел легкое разочарование.

Они направились куда-то переулками. На полпути Брэдли остановился.

– Слушай… А ты не мог бы мне одолжить немного бабла?

– Ладно… Только налички нет, надо с карточки снять.

Они нашли ближайший банкомат. Демьен отчего-то волновался. Их неожиданное приключение сквозило чем-то противозаконным и таинственным. Закидываясь колесами в клубах с Девином и Сандрой или покуривая иногда травку с Эверардом или Францем, он не чувствовал никакой угрозы. Сейчас же им предстояло идти неизвестно куда и встречаться неизвестно с кем.

Едва автомат выплюнул стопку купюр, Брэдли быстро выхватил их из прорези и, забрав себе, потянул Демьена за собой.

Путь петлял мимо домов, задворками, неожиданными поворотами. Демьен подумал, что они путают следы или что-то вроде того. Уже достаточно стемнело, и с каждым новым переулком антураж становился всё более плачевным: обшарпанные фасады, запустелые дома.

Наконец они пришли. Впереди возвышалось заброшенное строение, черные проемы окон без стекла, ступени без перил, с буйной растительностью вокруг.

Брэдли дернул его за руку, и они присели в кустах, молча осматриваясь и проверяя, нет ли кого вокруг.

– Вроде пришли без хвоста, – прошептал Брэдли и быстро заскочил на ступеньки, тут же исчезая в открытом проеме двери. Демьен растерялся, но последовал за ним, повторяя его осторожные, «шпионские» движения.

Внутри было темно и тянуло протухшим запахом сероводорода. Они медленно поднимались по полуразрушенным лестницам вверх. Перил не было, и Демьен внимательно смотрел вокруг, стараясь не навернуться и не напороться на один из торчащих штырей.

Судя по всему, в здании давно никто не жил, а может, еще на стадии строительства в нем обнаружили какой-нибудь дефект, плохой фундамент, например – Эверард рассказывал о таких – и так и не достроили.

– Осторожно, тут пустые шахты лифта, не упади, – шепотом предупредил Брэдли, когда они поднялись на какой-то этаж – Демьен сбился со счета – и пошли вглубь, минуя один темный проем, за другим.

Брэдли отковырнул фанерный лист, открывая один из проемов, и навстречу хлынул едва заметный мягкий свет.

– Проходи, – сказал он, пропуская его, а сам вновь забаррикадировал проем.

Внутри, в одном из помещений горела лампа, она и наполняла сумерки неясным желтым светом. Вокруг нее, тут и там были разбросаны жуткого вида, замусоленные до черноты матрасы и подушки, на которых лежали несколько человек. Никто из них не проявил к их появлению никакого интереса, кроме одной женщины, смуглой азиатки неопределенного возраста, с впалыми щеками.

– Зачем ты привел его?! – спросила она сразу, бросив на Демьена недовольный взгляд. Голос был высоким, сильным, но даже без намека на акцент.

Демьен неуверенно попятился поближе к Брэдли.

– Он заплатил, – ответил тот, вытаскивая купюры и протягивая ей.

Выражение лица женщины тут же изменилось. Узнав, что у Демьена есть деньги, она сменила гнев на милость.

Они прошли. Подавив отвращение, Демьен присел на край матраса, в ногах у безразличного ко всему мужчины и с интересом воззрился на приятеля. Тот расположился на подушках, не менее протертых и замусоленных, в то время как женщина взяла поднос с лампой и подсела на пол, рядом с Брэдли. Только сейчас Демьен заметил, что в лампе горел настоящий огонь, а на подносе помимо источника света было много разных предметов: всевозможных щипцов небольшого размера, два тонких стержня, шкатулка и огромная трубка, больше похожая на флейту.

Смуглая азиатка взяла ее с подноса и, достав из шкатулки щипцами небольшой коричневый шарик, подержала его над огнем и засунула в трубку.

Брэдли, как показалось Демьену, с трудом сдерживая нетерпение, потянулся к ней. Женщина подсела ближе, следя, как он прикуривает, нагибая трубку боком к лампе. Когда Брэдли затянулся в последний раз, женщина подхватила его и помогла лечь на бок, подложив под голову одну из подушек. Демьен не мог оторвать взгляда, видя, как меняется его лицо. Брэдли выдохнул последнее густое облако дыма и блаженно улыбнулся. Демьену стало не по себе. И без того прозрачные глаза одноклассника приобрели стеклянный блеск, лицо застыло с этой дурацкой улыбкой, а взгляд медленно гас и становился таким же отрешенным и безразличным, как у остальных присутствующих здесь людей.

Женщина забрала трубку.

– Теперь ты, – произнесла она Демьену, набивая новую порцию.

– Э-э-э… Нет, я не буду. Я только посмотреть пришел, – быстро ответил он. Она снова смотрела на него с подозрением.

– Я не буду, – повторил Демьен, уже жалея, что вообще пришел сюда.

– Деньги платишь и не куришь?

– Лайлани, он вместе со мной, – тихо произнес Брэдли и тут же вновь ушел в свое созерцательное равнодушие.

Женщина усмехнулась, глядя на него, как на последнего дурака, и затянулась.

Демьен огляделся. Больше ничего особо интересного не происходило. Люди лежали, как и при их появлении, не шевелясь, не разговаривая. Брэдли тоже не двигался, только выражение блаженного счастья на его лице сменилось блаженным отупением. Неизвестно, жили эти люди здесь или просто собирались покурить.

Азиатка, Лайлани, как назвал ее Брэдли, тоже смотрела мимо него и курила. Демьен вдруг ощутил себя ужасно неуместным, одиноким и растерянным. Он чувствовал себя, как трезвенник, на свадьбе.

– А сколько он еще так пролежит? – спросил он, пока женщина не приняла такую же статуеподобную форму, как и все в этой комнате.

Лайлани медленно подняла на него тяжелые веки, однако ее черные глаза всё так же над ним смеялись.

– Часов десять, не меньше, – наконец ответила она.

– Ого, – Демьен перевел на приятеля перепуганный взгляд. Тот, казалось, спал, но глаза были открыты.

– Я тогда пойду… Не буду его дожидаться, – пробормотал он. Перспектива заночевать в подобном месте Демьена откровенно пугала.

Он поднялся. Лайлани смотрела на него тяжелым взглядом опьяненных глаз, но даже не думала ничего отвечать.

Демьен попятился к проходу и выбежал в коридор.

После света лампы, пусть и тусклого, тьма окружающего пространства казалась беспросветной. Демьен испуганно замер, на ощупь пытаясь найти закрывающую вход фанеру. В ушах всё сильнее стучал ток крови. Нет, он не боялся этих безучастных, похожих на каменные изваяния людей. Не боялся он и темноты… Ему просто было страшно.

Наугад найдя и выбив фанерную панель, Демьен кое-как прислонил ее на место и стал на ощупь, по стене пробираться вперед. Как жаль, что с собой не было фонарика, свет от мобильника неплохо помогал, но Демьен боялся посадить батареи и даже в случае необходимости никуда не дозвониться.

Путь вниз казался еще более долгим и пугающим, чем наверх. Демьен помнил об отсутствии перил, обо всех штырях и ямах, и дважды прощупывал перед собой путь, прежде чем ступить.

Здание полнилось странными звуками, словно тут был еще кто-то, совсем рядом, в темноте, едва не касаясь его, дыша в затылок… Боже, как же он боялся! Как же он хотел позвонить Эверарду и попросить помощи, любой… Но он сам был виноват, что приперся сюда.

В голове прокручивались события минувшего дня. Неожиданная встреча с администратором… Как теперь оправдаться?

Но сначала надо выйти.

Демьен неуверенно полз по стенке, особо не разгоняясь, чтобы случайно не упасть и не пораниться. Запах сероводорода становился всё более ощутимым. Скоро он увидел неясный свет и понял, что выход близко. Ему еще предстояло найти дорогу домой в этом жутком районе, куда даже такси не прилетит, но полдела было сделано: он выбрался из здания.

 


	58. Chapter 58

### 4

 

– Обязательно передам, – Такехико записал номер школьного администратора. – Спасибо, что позвонили.

Хорошенькая девушка ассистентка принесла всем кофе. От снующих в лаборатории людей было жарко, не помогал даже кондиционер. Техники, бригада ученых и врачей-реаниматоров – на всякий случай – дежурили на своих местах. Оператор Джонс в страхе, что не выдержит аппаратура, периодически орал, требовал, умолял, чтобы все выметались в коридор, и часть людей выходила, но Такехико не трогался с места. За всё это долгое время он покинул свой пост всего несколько раз по понятным причинам… и то минут на пять.

После того, что произошло со вторым добровольцем, все боялись оторвать глаза от датчиков и экрана. Атмосфера в лаборатории была гнетущей… Такехико видел, как один из тех ученых, что решились на параллельный эксперимент без ведома шефа, вытирает о халат потные ладони… Удивительно, что он вообще остался, в то время как все остальные разбежались, испарились и отсиживались теперь неизвестно где. Такехико был уверен, что, если добровольно они не вернутся, то искать их придется ему вместе с ребятами из оперативного отдела… Ладони Такехико всегда оставались сухими. И это качество босс также немало в нем ценил.

Секретарь подошел к стеклянной стене и посмотрел на закрытый саркофаг. Рядом стоял второй, уже открытый, уже пустой, но смотреть на него не хотелось. Техники побоялись его демонтировать, опасаясь повредить соединения. Кобаяси был уверен, что, если бы не это, то все наверняка постарались бы замять и забыть произошедшее, в страхе рассказать боссу правду. Но Эверард бы всё равно узнал…

На широком голо-экране над приборной панелью мелькали данные и изображения. Какие-то графики, сканы, энцефалограммы, – Такехико плохо понимал, что к чему. Но общительный и совсем еще молодой нейрофизиолог иногда отвечал на его вопросы. Судя по ритмичным графикам, вялой смене голограмм и не менее вялым лицам ученых, ничего интересного не происходило. И это давало тайную надежду, что хоть эксперимент и не принесет никаких результатов, но с боссом ничего ужасного не случится.

В кармане завибрировал телефон, не его, Эверарда. Интуиция подсказывала, что это вновь Демьен. От его настойчивости уже становилось не по себе.

Такехико нехотя достал мобильный. На этот раз смс…

«Где же ты пропал?.. Я тебя люблю!» – гласило текстовое сообщение. Такехико мельком оглядел присутствующих, потом посмотрел на саркофаг с боссом и, немного поколебавшись, вздохнул и написал: «Скоро буду. Подожди еще немного. Тоже тебя люблю!». Насколько ответ выглядел достоверным? Может, добавить какое-нибудь ласковое прозвище? Но это только всё испортит. Лаконичный слог казался вполне в стиле босса.

Нажав «ОК», Такехико ощутил мимолетное смущение за свою самодеятельность, но его лицо осталось таким же непроницаемым для постороннего взгляда, как и всегда. Он умел владеть собой, не хуже своих предков.

Неожиданно раздался звук тревоги, и экран спроецировал другие голограммы, новые, на этот раз хаотичные графики. Компьютер выдавал один скан мозга за другим, а затем и сканы всего тела. Ученые, всполошившись, подбежали к приборной панели, двое техников кинулись к саркофагу, но другие их остановили. Одна группа ученых кричала, что надо срочно прервать эксперимент, другая твердила, что у них новые данные, совершенно отличные от показателей второго добровольца.

Такехико впился взглядом в экран, ничего не понимая, но боясь пропустить что-то важное, что-то невероятно важное...

Потом все шокированно замолчали, глядя на всё еще хаотично меняющиеся сканы.

– Что… происходит? – спросил Такехико. Еще минуту присутствующие молчали, словно боялись поверить в происходящее.

– Невероятно… – прошептал один из ученых. – Все процессы пошли вспять…

– Что происходит? – Кобаяси нашел молодого нейрофизиолога и потребовал у него объяснений. – Что с ним происходит?

– Все процессы организма пошли вспять... Мы такого… Никто не ожидал!… Мы всё, конечно, еще проверим, но, похоже… это правда… И будить его сейчас будет крайне непродуктивно! – запинаясь и волнуясь, ответил тот.

– Что это значит? Какие процессы? Он умирает?! – Такехико услышал в своем голосе непривычные металлические нотки, больше напоминавшие ему босса, но на рефлексию не было времени.

– Н-нет! Мистер Линт... он... молодеет, – ошеломленно прошептал молодой ученый.

– Как?.. – всё еще ничего не понимая, Такехико посмотрел на экран. – У него что… кровь идет в обратную сторону? Что значит вспять?

– Нет, – нейрофизиолог нервно улыбнулся. – Кровь не может идти в обратную сторону… нет, может, конечно, но это приведет к смерти… Организм функционирует в обычном режиме… То есть, не совсем в обычном... – казалось, ему тяжело объяснить всё простым языком. – В общем, ток крови обычен, но пространственно-временной континуум, в котором сейчас пребывает мистер Линт, раскручивается в новом, непривычном для нашего восприятия, направлении. И так как в данный момент мистер Линт является частью этой отдельной пространственно-временной системы, а может быть, и ее источником… от этого и организм стремительно молодеет.

Азиатские глаза Такехико расширились от удивления.

– Насколько стремительно?! – произнес он сдавленно. – Может… его надо вытащить оттуда, а то так недалеко и до…

Молодой ученый прыснул со смеху, немного неестественного, нервного. – Нет, не настолько стремительно… В младенца он не превратится… наверное.

Глаза Такехико стали еще шире.

– Нет-нет! – неверно истолковав его движение, закричал нейрофизиолог. – Прервать процесс будет сейчас крайне непродуктивно!.. Опасно для жизни!

Кобаяси сглотнул и оглянулся. Часть ученых всё так же зачарованно следили за экраном, другие – спешно фиксировали показатели.

Такехико растерянно сел на свое место.

Через пятнадцать минут сигнал тревоги опять напомнил о себе, и вот тут-то подскочила бригада реаниматоров…

 

Внезапно он всё вспомнил, где он, кто и зачем. Но мир вокруг был слишком другим, слишком далеким от всего, к чему он привык, и память затуманилась вновь.

Это не было сном, не было реальностью и на наркотический трип не походило. Хотя фокус восприятия определенно был смещен. Мир вокруг казался темным. Да это и была сама темнота и покой. Тишина. И больше там не было ничего. Даже его самого…

Но кто тогда мыслит? Кто воспринимает?

Эверард покачнулся и разошелся волнами по гладкой поверхности черной бесконечности. Она была двухмерной. И в этом крылась самая большая странность. Что-то билось внутри него, что-то заставляло вспоминать, собирать реальность по частям. Он попытался раздвинуть плоскость до привычных тройных координат, но ничего не вышло. Он мог только думать, фантазировать.

И он представлял, создавал мир из пустоты, силой воображения, силой мысли… Темнота наполнилась едва заметными образами.

Это было поле. Странные, похожие на вереск черные растения колыхались и плавно изгибались, словно под водой. Неба не было, не было и атмосферы. И его пока тоже не было. И он не знал, что такое «вереск», а что такое «атмосфера».

Он напрягся, пытаясь вспомнить, кто он и зачем здесь, мучительно, будто до чего-то дотягиваясь. Ему казалось, что он застрял в этом мире. Что это и не мир вовсе, а просто некое промежуточное пространство… Перемычка.

А потом он посмотрел вниз и увидел себя, голого, белого, живого. И засмеялся… Смех разбил иллюзию, и он снова оказался в темноте. Но теперь он знал. Что он Эверард, и что залез в саркофаг, дабы погрузиться в кеметову жидкость, погрузиться в новый мир…

Наверняка вернувшиеся воспоминания повлияли на активность мозга, и это заметили все исследователи в соседнем помещении. Надвигающаяся реальность была настолько ощутима, что походила на возвращение из сна. Эверард ощущал себя совсем близко к поверхности, будто мог почувствовать свое лежащее в капсуле тело и открыть глаза.

Но возвращаться было слишком рано. Он спешно, усилием воли, нырнул глубже, пока ассистенты не прибежали его отключать.

Что ж, он вспомнил, кто он, вспомнил свою жизнь до того, как лег в саркофаг – и держался теперь за эти воспоминания зубами – но всё, что происходило с ним после, он не помнил, и это вызывало досаду.

Что-то во всем этом было не так. Ущербное ощущение двухмерного физического пространства не покидало его. Он чувствовал себя червем, куколкой, спеленатым младенцем. Полная беспомощность, невозможность шевельнуться и сдвинуться с места даже в своем воображении бросала его в панику.

Привычное с рождения мироощущение встало с ног на голову. Пространство превратилось в такую же неподвластную и необратимую категорию, как время. Он был парализован, он был распят, прикован к двухмерной – так он воспринимал – системе координат. Словно проекция, картинка на плоскости, где не было привычного объема. Он понимал, что должен сделать рывок, скачок в бок, прыжок за грань плоскости, но даже представить, как это, не получалось.

«Ты и я – одно…» – неожиданно прошептал женский голос в его голове, и Эверард застонал бы от дрожи, разлившейся в его груди, если бы мог. Но он был деревом, которое не знало, как расти, ни в высь – к небу, ни вглубь – в землю.

Но голос!.. Голос был так знаком, что пробирал его насквозь болью. Сладостной и горькой. Горькой, как утрата, как необратимость. Где-то в глубине его… В самой глубине и в сердце.

Его восприятие сделало скачок, вырывая сцену из прошлого. Он в одном из тех баров, куда по дороге заезжал каждый уважающий себя байкер, затем следующий бар и в следующий, пока путь из точки A в точку Б не растягивался настолько, что можно было никогда не добраться до места назначения… Обжигающий вкус виски, стойкая неприязнь к пиву… И уже достаточно захмелевший, он повернул голову и увидел девушку. Глубокие черные глаза, словно таящие в себе какую-то тайну, черные волнистые волосы вниз по спине. Черт! Его прошила дрожь… Она возникла рядом словно из ниоткуда. Он даже не слышал ее шагов. Что за приколы?! Разве не его это было прерогативой – неслышно подходить к друзьям и пугать их до полусмерти?..

Воспоминание выскочило, обжигая привыкшее к абсолютной темноте восприятие светом и болью, и исчезло… Унося с собой и любую память о том, что оно вообще было.

Эверард снова покоился в темноте, не видящий, не чувствующий, не знающий.

«Ты и я теперь одно… Используй это!..» – шептала она внутри него, и ему хотелось найти ее, дотянуться. Но он не мог пошевелиться и чувствовал себя беспомощным. Как ребенок…

«Дитя… Мое дитя, – прошептал этот голос, и он опять испытал невыносимую боль. – Ты мое творение… И я люблю тебя!.. Ты так хорош во всем. Ты идеален, – говорила она слова, которых ему не доставало всю его жизнь, которые он так жаждал услышать из ее уст. – Для тебя нет границ. Используй свою волю!»

Последовал новый прыжок в воспоминания. Перед глазами пронеслась цепочка ярких, обжигающих образов, в каждый из которых он прыгал, переносясь по временной шкале в прошлое, всё дальше и дальше от этого момента.

Совсем недавнее воспоминание: он лежит в саркофаге и видит разворачивающиеся перед ним вселенные, Кэтрин. Какое облегчение! Он может двигаться и даже управлять этим миром…

…Он в своем старом доме на окраинах. Держит детей на коленях и улыбается. Лето. Доносится шум воды – Джулия принимает душ. Они только что занимались любовью, и он чувствует себя совсем спокойным… Франц спит, а Джеки смотрит на него внимательным, не вполне детским взглядом. Близнецы так похожи, и при мимолетном взгляде на них даже не верится, что они разного пола. Но он-то знает. Вдруг в темных глазах дочери он видит другой взгляд, слишком разумный для годовалого ребенка, тот, _ее_ взгляд, Кэтрин!.. и его пронизывает шок...

…Ему двадцать пять. Перестрелка в Бруклине, ранение… ранение… ранение… Разные ранения, которыми жизнь наносила разметку на его тело. И всегда быстрое исцеление… Изумление врачей и постоянные подтрунивания друзей… А может, он вампир? а может, пришелец? а может, Элвис?..

…Горячие влажные губы его сводной сестры Анжелы, запах ее кожи и рыжих волос. И его желание, долгое, мучительное, тянущее в паху, сводящее с ума… Озноб, лихорадка, жар во всем теле, влечение, ставшее катализатором чего-то большего в нем, странной болезни… или дара.

…Он на пустыре у дома, мачеха зовет его, и он знает, что сейчас его ждет что-то ужасное, и от испуга наступает на смятую пивную банку, почему-то раскаленную. Боль и темный шрам на пятке на долгие-долгие годы…

Он совсем маленький. За окном гроза…

И вновь темнота.

«Используй свою волю!..»

Эверард напрягся и попробовал выйти за грань этой двухмерной системы, но не смог.

«Не так, – сказала Кэтрин, и он услышал в ее голосе улыбку. – Не борись с пространством, двигайся во времени. Как я!..»

«Как мы…» – ее голос рассыпался на целых хор женских голосов. Изумительных. Не вполне человеческих.

Эверард удивился, но решил, что это иллюзия восприятия, и вернулся к своей проблеме. Он даже представить не мог, как двигаться во времени. Он даже не знал, с чего начинать!

«Как обычно двигаешься в пространстве… И помни: нет пространства… Нет времени… Это единая материя… Всё едино, – прошептала она. – Ты и я – одно…»

И внезапно в его голове что-то щелкнуло, переключилось, вывернулось наизнанку, и Эверард поразился, что мог быть таким тупым… Ну конечно!

Это была единая ткань материи, всегда была, а сейчас особенно! Молекулы в его эпифизе выворачивались, и время с пространством менялись местами. Он был зафиксирован на одном месте и не мог передвигаться, но зато время превратилось в широкое поле возможностей. И он вдруг понял, что может скользить по нему в любом направлении!.. Это было так же легко, как переставлять ноги. Но, как человек не рождается с умением ходить, так и он должен был еще научиться перемещаться.

И всё же… Нечто в нем знало, что он всегда это умел. Это было в его крови. Странное чувство, что он может играть со временем по своему желанию. Всегда мог.

Он услышал смех Кэтрин и ощутил, что она удаляется от него. Исчезает…

Чувствовать, что она опять уходит из его жизни, было так мучительно. Он застонал и вновь попробовал дотянуться до нее. Но теперь он знал, что надо делать…

Пусть ходить он еще не научился, но он мог ползать, как малыш ползет по комнате за своей мамой. Он впитывал время, пил его и… мочась им, перемещался. Как ребенок, глотающий околоплодные воды и выпускающий их из себя… Только у Эверарда было ощущение, что писает он воздухом, или даже чем-то еще более тонким. И от этого чувства мурашки шли по коже, и всё его существо пронзало незнакомое наслаждение.

Он был червем, пожирающим пространство-время и движущимся вперед.

Новые, открывающиеся перед ним возможности ошеломляли и поглощали. Он шагнул из двухмерного пространства сразу в бездну, вакуум, необъятную вселенную, хотя физически всё так же был прикован к месту.

На мгновение ему почудилось, что он движется хаотично, потеряв ориентиры и всякую цель, но в этот момент хор женских голосов позвал его к себе. Так он воспринимал. Ему казалось, что это были голоса, на самом же деле – сигналы за гранью его понимания. Но он чувствовал исходившее от них ощущение родства, чего-то очень близкого ему, хоть и непонятного.

Он впитывал пространство-время и приближался к ним, приближался…

Это был островок в пульсирующей материи бытия, переплетение фигур. А на самом деле, целый мир, мыслящий и отличный от всего, что он знал или когда-либо мог вообразить.

Сначала перед ним предстали пересекающиеся во всевозможных направлениях темные ветви, оплетающие сине-голубую сферу, потом он понял, что свет исходит из самих стволов, которых здесь было бесчисленное множество. Они светились тончайшими вибрациями энергии, они и были энергией: глубокий синий, почти фиолетовый, пронзительно-голубой, желто-розовый, янтарный... Они просвечивали разными цветами и были недвижимы, произрастали друг из друга, переплетались в единую систему, и всё же были разными, отдельными существами. И они притягивали его к себе, манили...

Привычка восприятия наводила на мысль, что он где-то в космосе и лицезрит незнакомую планету. Эверард поискал глазами светило, но то, что окружало его, даже близко не напоминало ничего знакомого, – совершенно другой мир, другой пласт многомерной вселенной. И перед ним был конгломерат других существ. До чего причудливых! И удивительно родных…

Он приблизился совсем близко, внутрь их переплетений, и каждая ветвь, каждый светящийся ствол испустил проекцию. Женщины… Они все были женщинами. Он знал это и раньше, чувствовал, но теперь, когда увидел проецируемые ими образы, стал в этом уверен.

О, что за прекрасные это были нимфы! Похожие, как сестры, и всё же разные, длинноволосые, обнаженные и одетые в тончайшие одежды. Если где-то существовал рай, то в его понимании, это он и был.

Они привлекли его к себе, смеясь и шепча теми странными голосами, что он слышал раньше. В них было столько силы, что хватило даже на проекцию его тела, голого и белого, как на том черном вересковом поле. Он засмеялся…

Они были вокруг, обвивая его руками, ногами и волосами. И по телу струились волны блаженства, тончайших эротических переживаний. Он стонал и забывался, целовал их и позволял ласкать себя. И они учили его чему-то, обменивались с ним чем-то. Чему в его языке не было названия. Они проникали в него каким-то непостижимым образом, и он проникал в них. И чувствовал до дрожи знакомое единение и счастье.

«Кто вы?» – спросил он мысленно.

«Ты знаешь, кто мы… – ответили они. – Мы путешественницы… Мы грезим… Мы любим странствовать и мечтать».

Ему казалось, что чем дольше он с ними, тем сильнее становится. Ему было так хорошо, что не хотелось уходить. И нужно было еще столько всего узнать, но само пребывание здесь было полно блаженства. Он знал, что они недвижимы, как и он недвижим в своей капсуле, но что своими проекциями они могут создавать любые формы и путешествовать в любое место во вселенной, в любое время, как и он сейчас. Время и было их управляемой стихией, какой в его мире было пространство. Сейчас он был чем-то похож на этих существ...

И внезапно Эверард вспомнил про Кэтрин!.. И в тот же миг они отторгли его от себя, выбросили обратно в темноту, обратно в его привычный мир.

Он мучительно изогнулся, пытаясь вернуться к ним, докопаться до истины. Но только падал, падал, падал… Назад во времени. И это было мучительно… Темнота. И боль. И свет. Совсем другой. Которого он не хотел. К которому он еще не был готов…

 

Кобаяси плохо понимал, как вместе с остальными оказался за стеклом в соседнем помещении. Врачи взломали крышку, не дожидаясь, пока кеметова жидкость схлынет в пазы, и, нырнув в черную воду, достали безжизненное тело.

Врач, стоящий с электродами наготове, уже скомандовал всем отойти, когда один из ассистентов закричал, что нужно освободить легкие от кемета.

Несколько человек попытались приподнять и наклонить корпус мистера Линта. Светлая форма ассистентов вмиг пропиталась черным... Такехико не мог оторвать глаз, не мог сморгнуть.

Обнаженное тело босса покрывала тонкая пленка черной, но прозрачной субстанции, волосы чернильными сосульками стекали по лицу, груди и спине. Лицо… лицо ничего не выражало. Тогда ему в голову пришла странная мысль, что, если босс умрет, то эта картина будет стоять перед глазами до конца его дней… И в этот момент Эверард закашлял и открыл глаза, делая мучительный вдох, больше похожий на сдавленное рычание. Он схватился руками за лицо, дрожа. Было заметно, что каждый вдох и выдох дается ему с огромным трудом, словно у него ранено горло.

– Мистер Линт, вы в порядке?! – Джойс растолкала коллег, обступивших саркофаг со всех сторон.

Эверард застонал и закрыл глаза рукой, словно не желая никого видеть. На тыльной стороне ладони четко проступали вены. Джойс попыталась проверить пульс начальника, но тот одернул руку и зарычал, чтобы все выметались и оставили его в покое. Часть присутствующих тут же вышла. Такехико остался, как и бригада врачей. Кто-то принес каталку, но Эверард отказался от нее. Однако, когда его попытались прикрыть белым халатом, противиться не стал.

– Который час? – спросил он низким, хриплым голосом, словно говорить ему было так же больно, как и дышать.

– Восемь вечера, – ответил Такехико.

– А день какой?.. Сколько прошло времени?

– Почти двое суток, как и планировали.

Мистер Линт с трудом поднялся, пошатываясь, едва стоя на ногах, и в этот момент заметил второй саркофаг.

– Это еще что такое? – искаженное гневом лицо босса под слоем черного кемета внушало еще больший ужас. Такехико на мгновение показалось, что из саркофага они достали какое-то древнее и очень могущественное существо… Людей в помещении стало еще меньше.

– Что вы… натворили? – произнес Эверард.

– Я была против, мистер Линт, – Джойс опустила голову.

Глаза босса прищурились, между бровями пролегла гневная складка. Но больше он ничего не сказал, видимо, решив сначала привести себя в порядок. Такехико был рядом, поддерживая его, когда тот направился в душевую.

Там Эверарда вывернуло черным прямо на кафель. Техник, отправившийся вместе с Такехико, всполошился, когда начальник рухнул, содрогаясь, на колени. Спазмы всё продолжались и продолжались, словно того сейчас вырвет собственными органами. Но потом Эверард зажал рот рукой, сдерживая конвульсии силой воли, и всё прекратилось.

Кобаяси было мучительно больно видеть босса в таком положении, словно он страдал вместе с ним.

Когда, подставив тело воде, Эверард уже мог сам стоять на ногах, техник вышел, но Такехико не нашел в себе сил…

Босс молча стоял спиной к нему, и окрашенная в черное вода всё стекала и стекала по его телу, вымывая кемет из длинных волос. Такехико смотрел, затаив дыхание и стараясь подавить в себе это новое, странное чувство…

– …Словно насквозь пропитался, – тихо прошептал Эверард, и Кобаяси только приподнял голову, не осмеливаясь переспрашивать.

– Надо было волосы заплести… – произнес тот опять, будто разговаривал сам с собой. – Все поры пропитались…

Эверард вздохнул с тем жутким отзвуком боли, который у Такехико вызывал ассоциации с раненным горлом, и подставил лицо струям воды.

– Вам что-нибудь принести? – спросил он, сглотнув.

– Одежду, – Эверард развернулся, и Такехико почему-то опустил глаза. Он только сейчас вспомнил о процессах омоложения, о якобы пошедшем вспять времени, и хотел внимательнее рассмотреть лицо босса, но не решался, пока тот стоял перед ним вот так… совсем без одежды.

– Отпускай всех. А завтра в шесть чтобы были на местах. Все данные ко мне на стол уже сейчас.

– Отпустить? У вас завтра встреча по поводу вакцины, вы просили напомнить, – быстро проговорил Такехико.

– Успею, – отмахнулся Эверард.

– Что со вторым саркофагом? – спросил он негромко, когда секретарь уже выходил.

– Группа нейрогенетиков во главе с Крайсталом обрадовались вашим результатам в первые сутки и решили провести параллельный эксперимент. Доброволец умер…

Эверард кивнул, ничего не говоря.

– Она хотела умереть, – тихо добавил Такехико, не поднимая глаз.

– Она? – Эверард с силой зажмурил глаза.

– Иначе не рвалась бы так… на этот эксперимент.

– Проследи, чтобы группа нейрогенетиков пришла завтра в полном составе, – лицо босса выглядело уставшим.

– Понял, – кивнул Такехико.

– А сегодня пусть отсыпаются… если смогут спать.

 

Эверард зашел в свой кабинет и, не включая свет, сел за рабочий стол. Данные, еще сырые и неупорядоченные, лежали перед ним. На их тщательное изучение и анализ уйдет немало времени, но оно у него было. Сейчас же не хотелось ничего. Он провел в саркофаге всего два дня, а словно прошла целая вечность. Одежда мешала, казалась посторонней. Хотелось вновь раздеться и залезть в воду. Привычный мир лишился своей материальной однозначности, и окружающие его вещи казались не более реальными, чем увиденное во время эксперимента. Протяни руку – и всё лопнет, как мыльный пузырь. Из головы не шли таинственные женщины, а еще погибшая девушка… Он даже не знал, кого эти придурки из экспериментального нашли. Идиоты, иначе не скажешь.

Такехико связался с ним по внутренней связи.

– Мистер Линт, тут к вам целая делегация. Пропустить?

– Пропускай, – неохотно ответил Эверард, уже догадываясь, что подчиненные врачи жаждут его крови, результатов анализов, данных…

Джойс вошла в неосвещенный кабинет и на мгновение затормозила. Силуэт начальника прорисовывался на фоне городских огней, но разглядеть его лицо не помогал даже свет из приемной.

– Чего тебе? – спросил Эверард. Под столом был выключатель, но он не собирался облегчать ей задачу.

– Мистер Линт, прошу прощения, но вы забыли сдать анализы, – за широкой спиной женщины маячило еще несколько человек с приборами наготове.

– Пошли к черту, – произнес он без особых эмоций.

– Но, мистер Линт! Завтра данные могут измениться! – попробовала она возразить, хотя уже знала, что битва проиграна.

– Лучше объясни мне, как случилось так, что без моего ведома вы подвергли риску еще одного человека, – в спокойном голосе Эверарда Линта слышались недвусмысленные раскаты приближающейся грозы. Джойс притихла, сжавшись и будто даже немного уменьшившись в размерах.

– Мистер Линт… Она завещала свое тело науке.

– Тело! – Эверард хлопнул ладонью по столу. – Тело, а не жизнь! Идиоты… – прорычал он глухо, с трудом сдерживая гнев. – Убирайтесь! Не получите никаких анализов. Все вон!

Они вышли, тихо и быстро. Остался только Такехико, его безмолвный и верный помощник. Даже в неясном свете приемной Эверард видел, насколько секретарь устал. Но в этот момент отпускать его от себя не хотелось особенно сильно. Сейчас Кобаяси был его связью с миром, возможностью окончательно возвратиться в реальность. Хотелось обнять этого тонкого, но жилистого японца с идеально прямой спиной… Такехико, словно чувствовал.

– Босс, вы чего-нибудь хотите? – в его голосе звучало скрытое сочувствие и хорошо знакомый легкий акцент, словно японец не до конца раскрывал рот, артикулируя так же аккуратно и сдержанно, как делал всё остальное.

– Я бы поел, – устало ответил Эверард. – И в сауну сходил. Кажется, я так и не смог вымыть из пор весь кемет.

Такехико кивнул. – Хотите, я составлю вам компанию.

– Да, – Эверард усмехнулся. – Ты читаешь мои мысли.

 

Горячая вода приятно расслабляла тело, Эверард, расположив голову на сложенном полотенце, лежал в широкой круглой джакузи, почти касаясь ногой Такехико. Обнаженный секретарь был рядом, и хотя рассыпающиеся по воде блики янтарного света частично скрывали их тела, прежде чем залезть в воду, им обоим всё же пришлось раздеться.

Эверард воспринимал это естественно, без малейших внутренних колебаний, чего явно не доставало Такехико. Кобаяси, конечно же, не рассчитывал оказаться с ним в одной ванне. При виде его напряженно-растерянного лица, Эверард с трудом сдерживал улыбку.

– Кажется, я начинаю понимать концепцию жизни гиппопотамов, – проговорил он лениво. На столике неподалеку их ждал ужин и напитки, а у массажной лавки – изящная смуглая филиппинка, но Эверард совершенно не хотел шевелиться, даже ради ее искусных рук.

– Не хватает маленьких рыбок, – тихо отметил Такехико и, заметно смутившись, ссунулся глубже в воду. – Они чистят гиппопотамов, – ответил он на смеющийся взгляд босса.

– А рыбкой будет Сузи, – Эверард перевернулся на живот и подмигнул смуглой массажистке. От неловкости секретаря у него руки чесались сделать что-нибудь эдакое, и ухмылка, как назло, не сходила с лица, что явно не способствовало расслаблению Кобаяси.

Такехико кинул на него быстрый внимательный взгляд и тут же вежливо опустил глаза.

– Что с тобой случилось? – положив локоть на край джакузи и уткнувшись в руку, Эверард перевел взгляд на секретаря. – Ты сегодня с меня глаз не спускаешь.

Такехико взволнованно посмотрел на босса. Мокрая рука скрывала губы, но черные глубокие глаза проникали насквозь, горели, смеялись, гипнотизировали.

– Простите! – произнес он и опустил взгляд.

Эверард заулыбался: Такехико оказался в трудном положении, стараясь одновременно соблюсти этикет и в то же время спрятаться глубже в воду.

– Сегодня во время эксперимента вы вроде как… помолодели!

– И ты пытался найти тому доказательства, – продолжил Эверард, переворачиваясь на спину. – Да, я бегло просмотрел отчеты, – он не смог сдержать ироничную усмешку. – И как? Что-нибудь заметил?

– Вы и так всегда молодо выглядите, – ответил Такехико. – Я особой разницы не вижу.

– Я тоже, – Эверард зачерпнул воду и умылся. Кеметова жидкость была всем хороша, но как ему не хватало этого тепла…

– Можно было бы заметить по косвенным признакам, – он закрыл глаза, дав секретарю возможность себя рассмотреть. – Например, по улучшившемуся зрению… или потенции, – он ухмыльнулся. – Но никогда не жаловался ни на первое, ни на второе.

Они помолчали. Такехико осторожно рассматривал босса. Угол обзора был не тот – они лежали головой в одном направлении – хотя всё, что хотел, он увидел, еще когда босс принимал душ.

– Если бы не мои идиоты подчиненные… – тихо заметил Эверард в ответ на какую-то свою невысказанную мысль. – Ненавижу самодеятельность!

Такехико напрягся и вновь внимательно посмотрел на лицо начальника. Оно ничуть не изменилось… Да, мистер Линт всегда выглядел довольно молодо, и, если бы не его солидное положение и мудрый, проникновенный взгляд, Такехико едва ли дал бы ему больше тридцати пяти – сорока. И всё же, в этот вечер и так энергичный мистер Линт буквально дышал энергией, лучился силой. Хотя глаза его казались уставшими…

– Вам звонила администратор театральной школы, – начал Такехико издалека.

Эверард открыл глаза.

– Жаловалась, что Демьен пропускает занятия. Внаглую, как она сказала.

– Это его личное дело, – ответил Эверард, жестом подозвав филиппинку. – Демьен сам решил окончить школу. Никто не заставлял… Думаю, он понимает, что делает.

Девушка с улыбкой принесла им поднос с напитками и легкой едой.

– Администратор просила вас зайти в ближайшее время, – осторожно продолжил Такехико.

– Я позвоню, – ответил Эверард.

– Она просила непременно зайти.

– Сходишь?

– Вам лично, – на лице секретаря промелькнуло извиняющееся выражение. Он с кивком и двумя руками принял бокал из рук босса.

Брови Эверарда были удивленно приподняты.

– Да, видимо, что-то серьезное… Сказала, чтобы непременно пришли родители.

– Ладно… – Эверард откинулся обратно на полотенце. Сказать, что он был удивлен, значит, ничего не сказать.

– Часто Демьен мне звонил?

– О да! – не удержался от улыбки Такехико. Эверард тихо засмеялся.

– Простите меня, босс! – Такехико вмиг стал совершенно серьезным и признался, как ответил на смс Демьена. К его удивлению, Эверард только смеялся.

– Какая жалость, что в этот момент я не видел твоего лица!

По просьбе Эверарда, Сузи принесла его мобильник, и он, усмехаясь, прочитал оба сообщения.

– Завтра у вас встреча, – снова напомнил Такехико. – А еще вы просили выбрать какой-то подарок для сенатора…

– Да, надо что-то дорогое, редкое и необычное, чтобы он не смог отказаться, – Эверард расслабился, глядя на красивое лицо секретаря. Мокрая челка и капли воды только подчеркивали его тонкую азиатскую красоту.

– И одновременно запретное… Чтобы он не смог никому рассказать, – продолжил Эверард.

– Может, подарить ему Демьена? – предложил Кобаяси, и они оба многозначительно переглянулись. Губы Эверарда изогнулись в усмешке.

– Я ценю твое чувство юмора, Такехико… Да, Демьен подходит под все эти определения… После такого подарка сенатор продался бы нам с потрохами, – невесело произнес он. – Но я же первым бы побежал впереди посылки, стараясь перехватить почтальона.

Такехико улыбнулся, понимающе кивая. Расслабленное выражение на лице босса сменилось чем-то иным, похожим на задумчивую грусть с оттенком горечи и беспокойства, которую Такехико порой видел у него при упоминании Демьена.

Нахмурив брови, Эверард взял мобильный и набрал номер.

– Привет!!! – не прошло и двух гудков, как в трубке раздался переполошенный юный голос. – Проклятье! Наконец-то ты вернулся!!! Я уже начал думать, что ты меня больше не хочешь видеть!..

– Привет, малыш, – улыбнулся Эверард, чувствуя странное волнение. – Я же написал, что скоро буду, – Эверард поднял глаза и подмигнул секретарю.

– Ты уже приехал?! Где ты сейчас? Дома?! Ты не представляешь, как я соскучился… – возбужденный до дрожи голос Демьена перешел на шепот. – Я сейчас приеду, где ты?

– Я в сауне, котенок…

– Я приеду к тебе?! – Демьен не дал ему договорить. – Что ты там делаешь?!

– Отмокаю, – честно признался Эверард. – Думаю, сейчас не самое лучшее время для встречи… Я тоже соскучился, – поспешил он успокоить. – Но я устал, и мне о многом надо подумать.

– Надеюсь, не о наших отношениях? Я вел себя хорошо, – в голосе Демьена послышались лукаво-поддразнивающие нотки, и Эверарду захотелось увидеть любовника прямо сейчас.

– Ага, я уже в курсе… Ладно, завтра вечером поговорим.

– Ну-у!.. аж вечером? Я приеду к тебе днем!

– Днем у меня еще столько дел, – Эверард вздохнул и, глянув в сторону секретаря, сделал воду горячее. Такехико спрятался еще глубже.

– Люблю тебя, не скучай… Завтра!

Закончив разговор, Эверард оставил мобильный и, не обращая внимания на Такехико, с закрытыми глазами сполз по краю ванны в воду.

Голос любовника возродил воспоминания… Хотелось сжать своего Демьена в руках, трепещущего, нервного, украсть дыхание, заставить дрожать и задыхаться от стонов… Но этим вечером Эверард еще не был до конца собой.

Услышав разговор Такехико и массажистки, он вынырнул.

– Ну что, самурай? Давай, ты первый. А я пока еще притворюсь гиппопотамом.

Филиппинка Сузи вежливо засмеялась. Но Такехико не сдвинулся с места. То, как он в нерешительности замер, заинтриговало Эверарда сверх всякой меры. Он промокнул лицо полотенцем и в недоумении поднял бровь.

Видя его внимательный взгляд, Кобаяси понял, что дальше колебаться не стоит, и поднялся из воды.

Сначала Эверард думал, что японец стесняется предстать перед ним совсем голым, но когда Такехико вынырнул, его удивлению не было предела.

– Твою мать!.. – не сдержался он. – Да ты, и впрямь, самурай!

Через всю грудь, плечо и, наверняка, спину Такехико проходила огромная татуировка телесного цвета в виде диковинного дракона.

– Откуда она взялась?! – Эверард тоже поднялся, поворачивая окончательно смутившегося секретаря и рассматривая его спину. Дракон действительно не заканчивался на плече: задние лапы и длинный, скрученный кольцами хвост захватили свою площадь даже на небольших ладных ягодицах.

– Вот так сюрприз…

– Это невидимая татуировка, – пробормотал Такехико, едва владея собой. Чуткие и внимательные пальцы босса, касались его кожи там, где когда-то бесчисленное множество раз входила игла мастера. И по телу шло странное волнение. – Она делается специальным составом телесного цвета и обычно не видна... Я сделал ее еще в Японии.

– Это ты нагрелся в воде, и она проявилась? – глаза Эверарда горели. – Никогда такого не видел.

– Да, – Кобаяси повернулся следом за руками босса. Тот еще раз быстро оглядел его грудь и покачал головой.

– Нужна определенная температура?

– Она появляется, когда я нагреваюсь… Во время секса, например, – Такехико улыбнулся и опустил глаза.

Эверард засмеялся и присел на край джакузи. – Черт, я завидую твоим подружкам.

– Я не раздеваюсь, – покачал головой секретарь.

– А когда напиваешься – появляется? – Эверард проводил Такехико взглядом, пока тот шел к массажной лавке.

– Да, если сильно напиться, то тоже…

– Ну всё, Такехико, – лицо Эверарда озарила широкая усмешка. – Теперь в моей компании ты будешь пить только голым!

 


	59. Chapter 59

### 5

 

Когда Эверард приехал домой, Джулия заметила, что с ним что-то не так.

Общение с Такехико на время вернуло его в привычное мировосприятие, приглушив зов неведомого, но возможность побыть в одиночестве и молчании по дороге назад рассеяла туман и вновь открыла перед ним заманчивые новые вселенные. Они маячили неясным ощущением на грани интуитивного прозрения, на грани предчувствия, которое он пока не мог перевести в рамки привычной логики. Испытываемое при этом волнение по силе и трепету походило на предчувствие новой любви.

Молча обняв жену, Эверард тут же в холле опустился на диван и, достав электронный блокнот, быстрым движением нарисовал закручивающуюся спираль с жирной точкой-входом в середине, пытаясь зафиксировать и передать то, что чувствовал.

– Милый… – Джулия присела рядом, чем-то расстроенная и потрясенная. – Что это?

– Это проход, – попробовал объяснить Эверард, не отрывая глаз от черной точки в центре. Она притягивала и затягивала, и казалось, что он может скользнуть в нее прямо сейчас, использовать схематичный рисунок, как реальный проход _туда_ в любой момент, в любое время. Даже сейчас. Если просто перестанет сдерживаться и фиксировать привычный мир.

Уйти туда, используя для перемещения что угодно. И не только этот рисунок от руки, но любое зеркало, любую отражающую поверхность, любой темный ход, неважно какой величины… Но даже в этих ухищрениях, по сути, не было необходимости. Он мог бы скользнуть _туда_ в любой момент из любой точки пространства. Пока, правда, не до конца осознавая, как. Эта спираль на голографическом экране в его руке была просто временным «костылем» для его еще не совсем перестроившегося мышления.

А оно менялось… Даже сейчас. Эверарду казалось, что сеть нейронов перестраивается и он может это чувствовать. Мозг изменялся с сумасшедшей скоростью, отвоевывая всё новые, раньше незадействованные области. Когда-то с ним уже было нечто подобное, он просто не мог вспомнить когда... Скоро эта бешеная скачка электронных импульсов в коре мозга прекратится, но пока… Свежие воспоминания о путешествии, словно катализатор, ускоряли те перемены в теле и сознании, что не успели завершиться в саркофаге.

– Милый, я теряю тебя… – услышал он неожиданно дрожащий голос Джулии и успел прижать ее к себе, когда она, пряча слезы, упала к нему в объятия.

– Эй, – прошептал Эверард и улыбнулся, поглаживая ее волосы и прикасаясь губами к красивому лбу. – Я вернулся. Всё хорошо. Ты же видишь.

– Да… – Джулия вытерла слезы одной рукой, второй всё так же обнимая мужа и отчего-то страшась его отпустить.

Отчего-то… Она всегда была уверенна, что ни один человек – ни женщина, ни мужчина – не сможет отобрать его у нее. Отобрать окончательно… Пусть на время, пусть частично… Но всё равно они будут вместе. Но этот странный, отчужденный блеск в его глазах. Эти его фантастические «дали» – могли…

Приглушенный голос мужа и тепло твердой груди успокаивали. Но его глаза были всё такими же чужими.

Неожиданная мысль позвать на подмогу Демьена, чтобы отвлечь Эверарда и вернуть его на землю, вызвала у Джулии улыбку.

– Теперь смеешься, – проговорил он задумчиво, вытирая влагу с ее щек. – Я так плохо выгляжу?

Бурная и неожиданная реакция жены казалась Эверарду сейчас, по меньшей мере, странной.

– Ты выглядишь… хорошо. Но что-то изменилось, – прошептала Джулия, целуя мужа в губы и не без удовольствия замечая, как затуманивается его взгляд. – Ты так отстранен…

– Милая, ты же знаешь… Чтобы вернуться в привычное состояние сознания, нужно время.

Идя по коридору в спальню, они держались за руки. Джулия словно боялась его отпустить – тоже довольно необычная реакция.

По пути они свернули в комнату сына. Мишель спал мирным, глубоким сном и не проснулся, даже когда Эверард ласково и осторожно провел ладонью по его голове. Джулия, обнимая мужа за руку, молча стояла рядом. Чувство вины и сожаления кольнуло Эверарда при мысли, что он не видит сына неделями.

– Пойдем, – едва слышно произнесла Джулия, уводя его за собой.

– И что ты видел? – шептала она в полумраке, лежа щекой на его плече, когда, раздевшись, они легли в свою постель.

– У нас доброволец умер, – ответил он не в тему после паузы.

– Боже!.. – Джулия приподняла голову, пытаясь разглядеть выражение его лица в полумраке.

– Я – Эверард, – усмехаясь, ответил он.

– Узнаю мужа, – улыбнулась она и, поцеловав его, легла обратно ему на плечо. – Переживаешь?..

Эверард вздохнул, возвращаясь в свое задумчивое настроение.

– Самое ужасное, что они всё сделали по-своему, даже не дождавшись окончания моего эксперимента… Похоже, я их совсем распустил.

Лежа щекой на его груди, Джулия чувствовала вибрацию его глубокого голоса.

– Ты просто к экспериментальному отделу относишься с особым трепетом. Такехико рассказывал, как ты гоняешь оперативников, но всё прощаешь своим ученым.

Она перевернулась на живот и, положив руки ему на грудь, уперлась в сложенные ладони подбородком. Глаза Эверарда в темноте казались темными загадочными безднами.

– Поэтому и не гоняю, они же ученые, – ответил тот, играя ее волосами и поглаживая по спине. – Закрути им гайки, и больше ни одной идеи не возникнет… Впрочем, завтра я именно этим и займусь.

Он нахмурился.

– Милый, даже если бы они тебя послушались… Кто-то другой мог погибнуть позже, ведь твой эксперимент прошел удачно. Значит, все решили бы, что и с остальными всё будет хорошо.

– Да, но почему?! Почему со мной все в порядке, а женщина умерла? В чем разница?

– Значит, разница есть… – Джулия опустила лицо и прижалась щекой к его груди. – И ты сам знаешь об этом…

Они долго молчали, потом он неожиданно вскочил и, зазвенев занавеской, ушел в другую часть спальни. Джулия удивленно села на кровати.

– Джули, у тебя есть какой-нибудь нож в косметичке? – донесся до нее его голос.

– Нет, только ножницы, – завернувшись в простыню, она вышла к нему. Эверард был в гардеробной и, не включая свет, что-то искал, ощупывая один свой пиджак за другим.

– Есть! – произнес он и вышел, сжимая в руке что-то блестящее. Заметив ее, он улыбнулся, и Джулия быстро распахнула простынь, демонстрируя ему свои изгибы.

– О да! Моя девочка, – подхватив жену на руки, Эверард вернулся в спальню и, опустив ее на постель, продемонстрировал то, что искал.

– Скальпель! – выдохнула она удивленно, разглядев в полумраке блестящий таинственный предмет. – Что еще ты придумал?

– Я хочу, чтобы ты причастилась…

– Богохульник, – хихикнула Джулия.

– К тайне, милая. Причастилась к тайне.

Сидя на постели напротив нее и сжимая в руке готовый скальпель, Эверард задумчиво разглядывал свои руки и бедра. Джулия, всё еще не понимая, чего он хочет, следила за его движениями.

– Думаю, запястье – неудачная идея… Если сильно сосать, можно легко купировать вену, – произнес он отрешенно, всё еще примеряясь и даже подумывая о своей шее.

– О, милый... – поняла она. – Нет, только не это.

Он поднял на нее глаза. – Эксперимент форсировал какие-то изменения во мне. Я хочу, чтобы мы менялись вместе… Или не менялись.

– Тогда лучше запястье, – понимая, что мужа не переубедить, Джулия пыталась удержать его от еще большего безумства. – Я постараюсь не купировать вену.

После долгого взгляда ей в глаза, Эверард сжал кулак, отчего вены проступили отчетливее, нашел нужное место и сделал аккуратный надрез. Капельки крови, черной в этом освещении, упали на его бедро, и Джулия, стараясь не медлить, быстро слизнула их с его ноги и тут же приникла губами к запястью.

Чувствуя осторожные движения ее языка, Эверард улыбнулся и лег спиной на постель. В душе воцарилась странная гармония. Он чувствовал лихорадочную и нервную дрожь жены: подобные процедуры всегда выбивали ее из колеи… Но он находил в этом странное удовольствие, словно делился с ней собой, приоткрывая завесу своего таинственного и не до конца познанного даже им самим мира. И от того, как она, дрожа, волнуясь, в смятении лизала рану – которая, чего уж там, болела – по его телу ползли волны вкрадчивого, запретного и одурманивающего желания.

– Там всё было по-другому… Не так, – произнес он, глядя в полумрак.

– Ты снова видел Кэтрин? – спросила она, и ее левая рука легла на его бедро.

– Да… Потом она исчезла. Я так и не понял, куда… Как и двадцать лет назад. Может, есть еще одно подпространство?

Джулия замерла и подняла на него лицо.

– Я словно проник в другую область мироздания. В другое измерение… Только не в другой параллельный мир, – Эверард приподнял голову, глядя на Джулию. Ее глаза в темноте едва заметно мерцали. – Если строить аналогии, я не перешел через стенку в другую комнату, а шагнул вглубь… – он, улыбаясь, протянул ей запястье. – У меня в голове словно прибавилось места, и я смог воспринимать добавочное измерение. Три привычных координаты Эвклидовой геометрии, плюс еще одна. Но она была также реальна и понятна, как и остальные три.

– Время?.. – прошептала Джулия и легла головой ему на бедро, отчего-то чувствуя себя всё более пьяной, всё более одурманенной. Кровь из надреза сочилась всё медленнее, растворяясь на языке. И в каждой капле она чувствовала своего Эверарда. Она не смогла бы это никому объяснить, но это было так. Яд и противоядие в одном флаконе. И дурман, дурман… И грезы. Внезапно ей захотелось ощутить во рту другую его часть.

– Да, время… – продолжал он. – Но оно было такой же пространственной координатой, понимаешь? Я мог передвигаться по нему, как хожу по комнате… Кажется, и сейчас могу.

Он замолчал, вновь становясь отрешенным и задумчивым. Джулия потерлась щекой о его бедро, ощущая себя сытой и довольной кошкой, и от этого испытывая вину. Впрочем, всё явственнее о себе напоминал совсем другой голод.

– Почему люди не живут там?.. – прошептал Эверард задумчиво и поискал глазами, чем замотать запястье. – Это было бы так удобно.

– О чем ты, милый? – недавняя тревога о «заманчивых далях», способных отобрать Эверарда, вновь напомнила о себе. Джулия сбегала в ванную за бинтом и помогла ему. – В своих физических телах? Как ты это представляешь?

Закончив с бинтовкой, она вернулась к своему не воплощенному желанию. Упругая плоть под ее рукой становилась всё больше, наливаясь кровью.

– Любимая… Материя – это та же энергия, просто более плотная… – его дыхание сбилось: язык Джулии прошелся по мошонке и члену, и по телу Эверарда разошлась новая искрящаяся волна вожделения.

– При переходе даже не пришлось бы ничего делать, – прошептал он, играя с ее волосами и сдерживая желание прижать ее голову к себе. – Тело просто превратилось бы… в конгломерат энергии… но человек остался бы собой.

Эверард застонал и немного раздвинул бедра, предоставляя Джулии простор для деятельности, отдаваясь ее умелому рту. Пухлые губы целовали, скользили, сладостная глубина рта затягивала, сжимала головку, вбирала его пульсирующую, изнывающую от желания плоть.

– О да… – выдохнул он. Джулия подалась выше, взбираясь на него, и Эверард привлек ее к себе и, перехватив губами губы, глубоко поцеловал, вторгаясь в рот языком. Джулия ответила тихим стоном, мелко дрожа. Манящая глубина ее тела была насквозь влажной, и он, лаская ее, не смог удержаться от соблазна скользнуть вглубь сразу тремя пальцами, Джулия застонала, сорвано дыша от его движений, а потом, дрожащими руками убрала его руку. Эверард сразу же направил в нее член, притягивая к себе за бедра. Джулия задрожала, упираясь ладонями ему в грудь и хватая воздух губами.

– Я бы хотел, чтобы ты почувствовала это... – глубоко дыша, он подавался навстречу, сжимая ее ягодицы и властно притягивая к себе. Неспешности и размеренности вечера как не бывало. Они были двумя жадными, жаждущими, трепещущими животными. Воздух в комнате словно поменял консистенцию, стал более густым и обжигающим, желание и наслаждение росло с каждым вдохом. Их руки переплетались, тела, хорошо зная друг друга, льнули, изгибались, содрогались, дрожали... Отпустив все поводья, доверяя инстинкту, они кувыркались в постели, сами не замечая, как меняются местами, переворачиваются на бок, на спину... Благо, широкая постель позволяла. Движения не всегда были ритмичными и напоминали скорее странный шаманский танец.

Глубокие, дикие стоны Джулии будили в нем что-то звериное, первобытное, дикое. Нежность сменилась неистовством. Навалившись сверху, он сжал в кулаке ее волосы и вновь овладел ртом, глотая стоны, ловя пухлые губы и нежный язык, то отпуская, то вновь проникая языком в рот, двигая им в том же ритме, что и членом.

Несколько жадных, сумасшедших мгновений полного помрачения, и он почувствовал, как она задрожала, забилась под ним, конвульсивно сжимаясь, вскрикивая, жмурясь, обхватывая его орган влажным, бархатным пленом, и рассылая по телу мириады взрывающихся пузырьков блаженства, волны наслаждения, головокружение, нежность… Эверард замер и, приподнявшись на руках, немного вышел, давая возможность ее телу сжиматься, изгибаться и переживать оргазм так, как ей было нужно. От засасывающей пляски мышц и впивающихся в спину пальцев, в его сердце расцветало счастье и почти невесомая нежность.

Джулия расслабилась, отпуская его спину и почти бессильно растекаясь по смятым простыням. Но его пик еще не пришел, и он всё еще двигался в ней, упираясь в постель руками, с улыбкой глядя на нее, действуя теперь более нежно, осторожно. Пальцы жены ласкали, двигались по его коже.

Переместившись на колени, он приподнял и подтянул к себе ее бедра, склонился к груди, поймал губами твердый, как горячий камешек, сосок.

Джулия задрожала, предчувствуя новый оргазм, зарылась руками в его волосы, опрокидывая всю их прохладную волну себе в лицо и на грудь, вдыхая запах. Их тела подрагивали, двигались, сливались, но теперь, после первого раза, ее собственное тело ощущалось как рана, сладостная, растревоженная, чувствительная до боли. Боли, такой близкой к удовольствию…

Да, Эверард всегда любил долгие любовные игры. Очень долгие…

В этот раз у нее не было сил, но он помог ей, поиграв с клитором, когда его собственный оргазм был близок. И они пришли к нему одновременно.

– О боже… – выдохнула она, мучительно содрогаясь, почему-то вспоминая их совместные дни в юности. Это было блаженство, усталость, счастье и покой, слитые воедино.

– Знаешь, там как… широкое поле возможностей, – прошептал Эверард, ложась рядом. – Из которого можно выйти в любой мир, в любое время. Потому что это всё здесь, одновременно... Всё рядом.

– Эй, – обескуражено произнесла Джулия и всё же нашла в себе силы залезть на него верхом. Голова кружилась, а тело звенело от невесомости.

– Сейчас же возвращайся на землю! – она шутливо сжала его горло ладонями. – Верни мне моего мужа!.. А то я Демьена позову!

– Ой, Демьен… – Эверард взялся рукой за голову, и они оба сдержанно хихикнули. Впрочем, усталость дала о себе знать, и очень скоро супруги забыли обо всем, забылись и заснули.

Во сне Эверард вновь видел переплетенные ветви, проекции и странный остров посреди безмолвия…

 

В ту ночь Демьен никак не мог заснуть и, волнуясь о предстоящей встрече, крутился с боку на бок. Как любовник воспримет его перевоплощение? Демьен сдернул одеяло и резко перевернулся на спину. В районе диафрагмы всё сжималось и трепетало, как перед экзаменом.

Звонок администратора волновал куда меньше, хотя Брэдли предупредил, что его сестру уже вызвали в школу. Сегодня Демьен снова никуда не пошел, да и вообще… после ночного приключения хотелось немного отдохнуть. Особенно нехорошо становилось при воспоминании о похожем на сутенера мужике, который заметил его на другой стороне улицы, как назло пустой, и со словами «Эй ты, сучка, постой!» бежал за ним целый квартал. Тогда испуг был не столь сильным, как уже после, когда на дрожащих ногах он всё же вышел на знакомые улицы и поймал такси.

– Ты не понимаешь, чувак, она мастер! Опиумный мастер! Сейчас таких специалистов не найти, – пытался объяснить ему на следующий день Брэдли, которому он позвонил утром, сразу как проснулся, и который довольно резво прискакал к нему в гости, словно это кто-то другой накануне затащил его непонятно куда, а потом валялся на обосанном матрасе в опиумном дурмане.

– Это целый древний ритуал! – рассказывал одноклассник, жуя принесенные с собой гамбургеры: у Демьена еда водилась крайне редко.

– Ты же понимаешь, что это совсем другое? – водянистые серо-зеленые глаза Брэдли заговорщицки блестели. Демьен пожал тогда плечами: он ничего не знал об опиуме и не видел разницы.

– Ты ведь не осуждаешь меня? Я в вену не долблюсь, – уточнил приятель. – Если курить, то ничего страшного! Серьезно!

Демьен не осуждал, он просто не знал, как к этому относится. В конце концов, сам он тоже был не без греха и много чего пробовал, но с опиатами Эверард запретил связываться строго-настрого.

– А что он дает тебе? – всё же спросил Демьен позже, когда они решили еще раз прорепетировать свою сценку.

Брэдли задумался, присев на пол рядом с ним. – Много чего… Так сразу даже не объяснить, – наконец произнес одноклассник. – Но я думаю, самый главный кайф опиума в том, что он утоляет боль!

– Боль? – удивился тогда Демьен. – Какую?

– Да любую, чувак. Любую. Хоть физическую, хоть душевную.

Да, это, конечно, большой плюс… Демьен вновь беспокойно заерзал на постели. А в груди болело… Хоть он почти привык к этой сладостной, мучительной боли. И в последнее время она не была такой сильной.

Да и сейчас его больше беспокоило волнение.

Последнее время Эверард казался ему таким отстраненным, таким занятым…

С трудом долежав до утра, Демьен сорвался с кровати и первым делом побежал к зеркалу. Прошло время, и уложить волосы, как это делала девушка-парикмахер, ему, конечно, не удастся. Но всё же… Тщательно побрившись и причесавшись, Демьен с замирающим сердцем надел свое самое изысканное белье и долго, придирчиво выбирал одежду.

Понятное дело, он так старался не для Брэдли и не для одноклассников – в театральную школу он сегодня определенно не пойдет, потому что впереди его ждало совсем другое важное событие. О да, невероятно важное!

_Господи, как же он отреагирует?.._

Надеясь на лучшее, Демьен влез в обтягивающую фиолетовую футболку с длинными рукавами и узкие черные джинсы, накинул поверх легкую кожаную куртку светло-серого цвета и без предупреждения отправился к любовнику в офис.

 

Утро было жарким. И дело было вовсе не в погоде, которая ничем не выделялась из привычной нормы, а в волнениях прошедших по экспериментальному отделу в виде рассерженного босса.

– Неплохое было совещание, – отметил Эверард, когда наконец оказался в своем кабинете в относительно нормальном расположении духа и пригубил принесенный Такехико кофе.

– Да, думаю, они теперь без вас не решатся и шагу ступить, – вежливо ответил секретарь, располагая на столе начальника последние данные из лаборатории. Эверард поднял на него глаза и, вспомнив про вчерашнего дракона, не смог сдержать широкую усмешку.

– Такехико, – произнес Эверард, когда тот уже собирался уходить. – Я хочу, чтобы ты кое-что сделал.

Кобаяси удивленно обернулся.

– Слушаю, – он настороженно изучал лицо босса, пытаясь понять совершенно непонятную и нечитаемую сейчас смесь эмоций.

– Я хочу нанять еще одного секретаря, – Эверард заметил шок на лице японца, который тот безуспешно пытался скрыть.

– Мистер Линт, я плохо справляюсь с обязанностями? – Такехико спрятал глаза и, вытянув руки по швам, опустил голову.

– Ты прекрасно справляешься, Такехико, причем, со всем сразу… И чтобы ты не загнулся, найди себе помощника.

Такехико поклонился еще ниже.

– Он не займет твоего места, не переживай, – Эверард внимательно изучал своего секретаря, но тот спрятался и понять, что он сейчас думает, было нелегко. – Знаешь анекдот про японца, который умер на работе, но по инерции проработал еще неделю?

Такехико улыбнулся, поднимая глаза.

– Кого вы хотите видеть моим помощником?

– Тебе с ним работать – тебе и решать. Но помни, что я тоже буду зависеть от этого человека. Только не бери со стороны… Лучше свяжись со всеми нашими филиалами, – прищурив глаза, Эверард внимательно рассматривал Такехико. Интересно, кого он себе найдет? Может, еще кого-нибудь из Японии? Это будет мужчина или женщина? Элемент неожиданности доставлял удовольствие.

– Хорошо, босс, – Такехико кивнул. – Встреча по поводу вакцины через полчаса, – напомнил он.

– Значит, выезжаем, – ответил Эверард, отпивая крепкий кофе и опуская взгляд на голограммные данные эксперимента.

Такехико кивнул и, выйдя за дверь, нос к носу столкнулся с Демьеном.

 

Уже в лифте волнение достигло своего пика.

В приемной и за столом Такехико было пусто, Демьен остановился у зеркала и в очередной раз поправил волосы. Светлые локоны падали на лицо, не желая сохранять форму.

Попытки подслушать под дверью ничего не дали: звукоизоляция была хорошей. Но Эверард был на месте, Демьен это чувствовал… Когда же он набрал в грудь воздуха и собрался войти, в дверях появился Такехико.

Секунду лицо японца ничего не выражало, а потом вытянулось от удивления. Демьен мог в этом поклясться, хотя Кобаяси славился сдержанностью и непроницаемостью. Узкие глаза секретаря, словно даже стали на пару размеров больше.

– Здравствуй, Демьен, – взяв себя в руки, произнес Такехико и прикрыл за собой дверь. Демьену показалось, что тот пытается отгородить от него Эверарда. Раздражение взметнулось внутри, затмевая разум.

– У босса вот-вот начнется деловая встреча, и мы… – начал было Такехико, но Демьен его прервал.

– Слушай, отвали, а? – зло проговорил он, и секретарь, на мгновение остановив на нем немигающий взгляд, в итоге пожал плечами и молча ушел из приемной.

Когда Демьен вошел в кабинет и увидел любовника, сердце на миг остановилось.

Эверард, видимо, уже собираясь уходить, шел к двери… шел к нему, не глядя и поправляя галстук, темно-алый, цвета черной розы, на фоне идеально на нем сидящего черного костюма. Волосы были стянуты в хвост на затылке. А сам он выглядел невероятно привлекательным и подозрительно свежим. У Демьена сбилось дыхание. И в этот момент Эверард поднял глаза.

Минуту на его лице не было вообще никакого выражения, словно он не понимал, кто перед ним, а потом пришло понимание. И вместе с ним короткий нервный смех.

– Пи..дец, – проговорил он, качая головой.

Демьен покраснел, совершенно сбитый с толку.

Эверард приблизился, беря его лицо в ладони, зачесывая назад волосы и присматриваясь… присматриваясь… Блуждая взглядом по лицу и волосам, всё с той же усмешкой на лице и… сожалением?

Демьену казалось, что Эверард вот-вот скажет «М-да…», но сдерживается.

Совершенно растерявшись, Демьен готов был заплакать. Уж такой реакции он точно не ждал.

– И что тебя надоумило? – наконец спросил Эверард, всё так же внимательно глядя на него, словно пытаясь привыкнуть. Боже, а он-то думал, что любовник будет от радости до потолка скакать или овладеет им прямо на своем рабочем столе.

– Хотел тебе понравиться!.. – сдерживая слезы, буркнул Демьен и тут же пожалел. Надо было сказать что-то вроде «мне так захотелось» или «тебя забыл спросить». Черт!..

– Дурачок, – ответил Эверард.

– Тебе совсем не нравится? – от обиды на глазах выступили слезы и, чтобы не дать им покатиться по щекам, Демьен как можно шире раскрыл глаза.

– Нравится, – приглушенно ответил Эверард, словно успокаивая его. – Ты любым мне нравишься, – и приник к его губам. Демьен всхлипнул, отвечая на поцелуй дрожащими губами, слезы брызнули по щекам, как только он зажмурил глаза. Рот любовника был ласковым, умелым, чувственным. Ощущения от поцелуя собирались в паху. Демьен, судорожно обнял его, Эверард отвлек от себя его лицо, не выпуская из рук и снова внимательно рассматривая.

– Кто тебя красил?

– Не скажу… А то ты оторвешь парикмахеру руки.

– Я не сказал, что мне не нравится, – усмехнулся Эверард. – Но твоих черных волос мне будет не хватать… Особенно в сочетании с голубыми глазами.

Демьен обиженно надул губы. Эверард засмеялся, отпуская его.

– Всё хорошо. С обновлением. Только было бы неплохо другой тон подобрать. Думаю, более светлый и холодный лучше подойдет к цвету твоей кожи и глаз.

И это всё?!! Демьен чувствовал себя обманутым.

– Ты сейчас занят, да? – спросил он, опуская глаза и обиженно сжимая губы.

– У меня встреча с заказчиками в «Nemo», поэтому…

– Ясно, увидимся позже… – слезы снова затуманивали обзор.

Зазвонил телефон, и когда Эверард отвлекся, Демьен пулей вылетел из кабинета, почти ничего не видя из-за слез, не до конца понимая, куда бежит.

Заскочив в лифт, он быстро вытер лицо и, прочистив нос, заметил человека в рабочем халате. Это был тот ученый, с которым он уже как-то встречался, тоже, кстати, в лифте.

– Buona giornata, – проговорил он, всё еще вытирая слезы. Мужчина присмотрелся и тоже узнал его.

– Ciao! – воскликнул Бачовски. – Ты же тот парень, друг моего начальника, да?

Демьен кивнул, пряча глаза.

– А чем ты так расстроен? – спросил тот и, не дождавшись ответа, продолжил. – Хочешь кофе и посмотреть на мою коллекцию ядов.

Демьен засмеялся. – Да… пожалуй.

Горло сжимала обида.

Они вышли на одном из этажей, где почти не было людей.

– У тебя свой кабинет? – удивился Демьен, входя в просторное помещение, похожее на небольшую лабораторию.

– Да, – Бачовски включил небольшую кофеварку и предложил ему стул. – Мистер Линт задействует меня в разных проектах, но в свободное время я могу заниматься разработкой новых и исследованием старых ядов… Да, это моя страсть, – ответил он, заметив его взгляд. – Я даже некоторыми из них травился, – засмеялся он, и Демьен вежливо улыбнулся.

– Иди сюда, я тебе покажу самые интересные экземпляры!

Пригласив его в подсобку, Влад Бачовски начал открывать электронные замки и извлекать на свет разноцветные пробирки с таинственными жидкостями, сопровождая всё это рассказом, какой урон каждая из них наносит.

Через пять минут в кабинете появился Эверард. Увидев его, Демьен надулся.

– Вот ты где, – произнес Эверард и быстро пожал Бачовски руку.

Откуда любовник узнал, что он здесь? Демьен не удивился бы, если б оказалось, что на нем давно уже прикреплен маячок для слежения. Хотя, скорее всего, в здании просто действовала система видео-наблюдения, и найти нужного человека не составляло труда.

– Здравствуйте, мистер Линт. Вот, решил показать, – Бачовски развел руками.

– Ясно, – ответил Эверард. – Я уезжаю на встречу, ты остаешься здесь? – спросил он у Демьена.

Тот кивнул, всё еще не поднимая глаз, всё еще чувствуя себя обиженным.

– Хорошо, только не пей тут ничего, – предупредил Эверард, уходя. Бачовски от смеха едва не упал на стол.

Демьен усмехнулся, но всё же с опаской покосился на стоящую на столе чашку кофе.

– Нет, он не кофе имел в виду, – заметив его взгляд, отмахнулся поляк и продолжил свое увлекательное повествование.

 

Когда любовник ушел, Демьену стало скучно. И ему было стыдно признаться себе в этом. Нет, безусловно, послушать, какой яд вызывает временный шок, а от какого можно и откинуться, было интересно и познавательно, но какая-то его часть, какая-то доминирующая и по размеру преобладающая над всеми остальными его частями, думала об Эверарде, о том, где он сейчас и почему светлые волосы не вызвали нужной реакции. Может, действительно, оттенок не тот? Или одежда? Или это изначально было дурацкой затеей? Или у Эверарда появился кто-то еще?..

Последняя мысль была особенно мучительной. В сердце словно вонзался металлический стержень, и всё внутри закипало от ярости, казалось, даже щеки пылали.

И с каждой проведенной здесь минутой тяга к любовнику становилась всё сильнее, как будто с его удалением прочные нити между ними натягивались.

И всё больше росло отчаяние. Боже, это же был такой гениальный план! Почему же он не сработал? Ведь все остальные оценили… Но почему Эверард?.. Проклятье!

Распрощавшись с Бачовски, Демьен отправился бродить по городу и вынашивать новые идеи. На сердце было неспокойно, и волнение росло, а вместе с ним и отчаянная решимость.

Позавтракав в одном из кафе, он направился прямиком в крупный магазин модной одежды.

О да-а!.. Он покажет Эверарду, от чего тот отказался. Он покажет!..

Демьен стоял перед зеркалом и внимательно смотрел на свое отражение в полный рост. У его двойника был лихорадочный блеск в глазах, который пугал Демьена, да и красные пятна стыда на скулах тоже не нравились. Но всё остальное… Он бы, наверное, мог захотеть этого молодого человека в зеркале, если бы не был им самим. Светлые волосы, разбросанные по плечам, васильковый платок на шее, белая футболка, светло-серая кожаная жилетка, короткие черные перчатки и главное… Па-бам! Юбка из сине-васильковой шотландки, из-под подола которой выглядывали его длинные голые ноги. Ее можно было бы назвать килтом, если бы не шокирующая длина выше середины бедра.

Прежде чем приобрести новую одежду, он немного посомневался, совсем немного. Но опыт ношения юбки у него уже был. Пусть и очень короткий. Спасибо Брэдли…

Демьен попробовал представить глаза Эверарда и засмеялся. Впрочем, после встречи в офисе, он уже не брался ничего предсказывать.

– Мне кажется, сюда подойдет вот этот пояс, – девушка-ассистентка принесла широкий черный пояс, который удобно лег на бедра поверх юбки.

– Спасибо, – Демьен еще раз критично оглядел себя. Под ботинки он надел грубые светлые гольфы и приспустил их свободными складками на лодыжки.

– Сколько с меня?

Почему-то внутри всё сильнее и сильнее поднималась взволнованность, переходящая в сильный мандраж. Сейчас он поедет в «Nemo» и увидит Эверарда, а Эверард увидит его. Боже!..

Запихнув старую одежду в рюкзак, Демьен на ватных ногах вышел из магазина.

Проходя мимо зеркальных окон и витрин, он не пропускал ни одну из них. Внешне всё было в порядке, если бы еще не чувствовать себя совсем голым. Как женщины только ходят в юбках и платьях?.. Это же так… странно! Снизу поддувал ветер, и Демьену казалось, что окружающие могут увидеть его тонкое, прозрачное белье в любой момент.

Так, в очередной раз затормозив возле тонированного окна одного из кафе и не замечая ничего вокруг, кроме собственного отражения, он услышал шутливый присвист и тут же увидел в стекле отражения еще двух знакомых людей.

– Вот это да!

– Вау!

Франц и Линда стояли рядом под руки и смотрели на него искрящимися от смеха глазами и с широкими улыбками на лицах. Они выглядели, как всегда, потрясающе. Демьен понял, что хотел бы их видеть, но явно не при таких обстоятельствах…

– Привет, – ответил он, смутившись.

– Привет, Демьен! – Линда всё же не выдержала и засмеялась, уткнувшись Францу в плечо. Но ни в их лицах, ни в смехе не было ничего издевательского. Они были рады его видеть, но почему тогда смеялись? Он не мог понять.

– Новый образ! – улыбаясь, отметил Франц. – Тебе определенно идет.

– Правда?

– Да, – Франц поправил на его груди шелковый шарф. – Очень неожиданно. А как Эверард отнесся?

– Он еще не видел… То есть, волосы видел, а…

– А всё остальное нет, – всё так же весело улыбаясь, закончила за него Линда.

– Да… Я не знал, что вы приехали.

– Да мы всего пару дней, как здесь. Приходи в гости! – сказал Франц. – Жаклин вернулась из Испании.

– Заманчиво, – улыбнулся Демьен. – Как-нибудь зайду…

– Ты сейчас направляешься к Эверарду?

– Ага…

Они помолчали, с улыбками разглядывая друг друга. В этот момент к ним подбежала стайка девчонок-школьниц и с визгом взяла автографы. Демьен был несколько ошарашен. Особенно, когда автограф попросили и у него. Ничего себе! Хотя молодые люди, судя по всему, к этому уже привыкли.

– И какой была его реакция на новый цвет? – поинтересовался Франц, когда поклонницы оставили их в покое.

– Никакой, – ответил Демьен уклончиво, вновь расстраиваясь.

Молодые супруги переглянулись.

– Мне кажется, тебе надо просто выбрать немного другой оттенок, – заметил Франц. – Сейчас волосы… слегка желтоватые. Тебе не идет.

– Желтоватый никому не идет, – согласилась Линда.

Франц запустил руку ему в волосы и, пощупав, произнес:

– Потом позвонишь, расскажу, как ухаживать за волосами.

– Ладно, – улыбнулся Демьен, прищуриваясь и глядя на Франца в солнечных лучах. Иногда он был таким милым… Впрочем, он всегда был приятным человеком, просто зачастую Демьен не хотел этого замечать. Потому что это означало бы сдаться. Признаться себе в том, что да, Франц прекрасен, Франц умен, да еще и человек хороший, все его любят… Один только я не хочу, потому что ревную и завидую. Черт!

Демьен прикусил губу.

Сейчас, глядя на молодых людей – элегантного Франца, такого высокого, стройного и спокойного, и белокурую, загорелую, озорно улыбающуюся Линду в обтягивающем платье – Демьен понял, как скучал по ним!.. Визит в их квартиру, где он никогда не был, казался заманчивой идеей. Но вдвойне заманчиво было показаться Эверарду.

– И попробуй… я не знаю… перекраситься! – Франц пожал плечами. – Через пару недель, когда волосы придут в себя. Может, что-нибудь более пепельное, как у Линды? Или вообще полностью выбелить?

– Ладно, я подумаю, – согласился Демьен. Если второй человек говорил, что нужен другой оттенок, это не могло быть простым совпадением.

Распрощавшись, он поймал такси и направился прямиком в ресторан.

 

Уже подходя к «Nemo», Демьен пытался понять, почему Эверард проводил важную встречу в таком левом и непримечательном ресторане, даже без парковки, как «Nemo», а не в собственном клубе «Strega», например. Однако при попытке проникнуть внутрь, он понял почему.

На входе дорогу ему перегородили двое мощных мужчин в черных костюмах.

– Сюда нельзя!

– Почему?! – оторопел Демьен.

– Ресторан закрыт на несколько часов.

Теперь понятно. Огромную «Streg’у» Эверард вряд ли стал бы закрывать даже ради встречи с клиентами…

В дверях появилась молодая официантка. На ее лице маячила дежурная улыбка.

– Простите, сейчас в ресторане проходит важная встреча, но мы будем рады вас обслужить за одним из внешних столиков.

Демьен оглянулся. Под навесом стояли четыре аккуратных стола. Делать было нечего.

Сделав для видимости заказ, он несколько раз кинул взгляд на широкое во всю стену зеркальное стекло, отделяющее внутреннее помещение ресторана, но, естественно, кроме собственного отражения ничего не увидел. На дверях всё так же дежурили два качка. Больше ничего не происходило.

Опять гениальный план летел к чертям! Даже если Эверард заметил его сквозь стекло, то едва ли прервет важную встречу. Тем более учитывая его наряд…

И тут Демьена осенило! Вновь испытывая надежду и всё дальше залезая в кроличью нору, он достал телефон и набрал номер Брэдли.

– Быстрее приезжай в ресторан «Nemo»! – закричал он в мобильный сходу.

– Черт, чувак, я в театралке сижу, – сдавленно прошептал в трубку одноклассник. – А тебя где носит?

– С чего это ты вдруг стал в школу ходить? – Демьен слышал, как Брэдли покидает аудиторию.

– Меня взяли за яйца, – невесело ответил тот.

Демьен заржал.

– Не смейся, тебя скоро тоже возьмут, – съехидничал Брэдли.

– А я хотел тебе показать кое-что… – не зная, как выманить приятеля, начал Демьен издалека.

– Что?

– Приедешь, покажу.

– Че-е-ерт… – протянул Брэдли. – Ну ладно… А чего в «Nemo»? Там же жутко дорого! Чего не у тебя?

– Приезжай в «Nemo»! – настаивал Демьен.

– Да ты чего, чувак?! Я не потяну!

– Я заплачу. Приезжай!

Стараясь особо не пялиться в сторону окна, Демьен изнывал от неизвестности: видит ли его Эверард? И если видит, то что чувствует? И станет ли ревновать, когда приедет Брэдли?

Одноклассник прибыл довольно быстро. В своей неизменной серой джинсе и с немытыми волосами.

– Чего у тебя? – выпалил он сходу, падая за столик, бросая сумку на пол и с интересом глядя на него. – Классно выглядишь, – отметил он, хотя явно был не в духе.

– Ничего не замечаешь? – многозначительно приподняв брови, спросил Демьен.

Приятель, сидя напротив, пытался понять, что же он имеет в виду.

– Блять, я ничего не вижу.

– Ладно, даю подсказку. Посмотри под стол, – Демьен положил ногу на ногу.

Брэдли нагнулся и от неожиданности ударился головой о столешницу, столовые приборы зазвенели.

– Ого! – произнес он, выныривая и глядя на него уже совсем другими глазами. От этого взгляда Демьену стало не по себе.

Брэдли продолжал молча, не мигая смотреть ему в глаза, словно безмолвно спрашивая о чем-то, и неосознанно шарил ладонями по карманам.

Неловкое молчание прервала подоспевшая официантка.

– Ну так чего? – спросил Брэдли, когда женщина ушла.

– Чего? – сконфуженно повторил Демьен. Говорящее лицо приятеля и блестящие, намекающие глаза начинали наводить его на нехорошие подозрения.

– Чего ты так разоделся? – Брэдли всё же вытащил сигарету и уже зажал губами, когда Демьен выхватил ее у него изо рта.

– С ума сошел?! – он спрятал сигарету под салфеткой. – Я просто готовлюсь к выступлению. Вхожу в образ...

В этот момент из двери ресторана вышли трое мужчин и присели за один из свободных столиков. Одним из них был Эверард. Он мимоходом посмотрел на Демьена и усмехнулся. От его неожиданного появления и этой усмешки кровь отхлынула от лица. Демьен попытался быстро отвести взгляд и уткнуться в тарелку, но был готов поклясться, что все его переживания написаны на лице. Сердце стучало, голова кружилась, он то бледнел, то краснел, и никак не мог совладать с эмоциями.

– Ты знаешь их? – спросил Брэдли, покосившись на соседний столик.

– Не-а, – пробормотал Демьен, прочистив горло и не поднимая глаз.

Официантка, улыбаясь, принесла мужчинам пепельницу и напитки.

– Нет, ну ты посмотри! Им можно, а мне нельзя?! – возмутился Брэдли и нащупал под салфеткой свою сигарету.

Когда он закурил, Демьену стало весело. Он осторожно посмотрел на сидящих неподалеку мужчин. Двое из них курили, Эверард – нет... и, улыбаясь, смотрел на него.

К лицу Демьена прилила новая волна удушливого волнения, головокружения, томления, чего-то еще... Он смотрел в черные глаза любовника, словно тонул в них, и не мог отвести взгляд, пока Эверард сам не прервал контакт их глаз. Но хитрая улыбка с его лица не исчезла.

Брэдли беспокойно заерзал на стуле и посмотрел по направлению взгляда Демьена.

– Ты точно их не знаешь?

Демьен только помотал головой. Одноклассник сейчас казался ему таким лишним…

Пока Брэдли молча дымил, о чем-то думая и глядя то на Демьена, то на соседний столик, мужчины докурили и поднялись, продолжая о чем-то говорить и, видимо, возвращаясь в зал.

Повинуясь неосознанному порыву, Демьен тоже вскочил. Эверард кинул на него взгляд и, усмехнувшись, немного затормозил, пропуская своих спутников вперед.

– Ты куда, чувак? – удивленно прошептал Брэдли, хватая его за руку.

– Я в туалет… Сейчас! – таким же сдавленным шепотом ответил Демьен и поспешил к дверям быстрее Эверарда.

– Внутрь нельзя, говорили же! – перед ним возник один из широкоплечих телохранителей.

– Я в туалет! – обиженно воскликнул Демьен.

– Внутрь нельзя, – упрямо повторил качок.

– Пропустите молодого человека, – послышался позади смеющийся голос Эверарда. – Мы ж не изверги. Туалет – это святое.

Демьен едва не прыснул со смеху. Всё в нем кипело. Эмоциональное возбуждение доходило до сумасшествия. Еще немного, и он готов был пускать молнии руками, как во второсортных фильмах.

Стараясь не оборачиваться, он весь вибрировал от напряжения. Один из охранников шел следом.

Помещение ресторана было довольно скромным, но изысканным. За большим столом, из множества сдвинутых маленьких, сидело человек восемь. Демьен с удивлением заметил Такехико, и тот с не меньшим удивлением заметил его, но тут же взял себя в руки и отвернулся.

Оставшись наедине в просторном, чистом, светлом, насквозь кафельном и зеркальном помещении туалета, Демьен остановился у раковины и посмотрел на себя в зеркало. В ответ на него смотрел растрепанный юноша с покрасневшим от волнения лицом, нервным взглядом… и в юбке. Что делать дальше, этот наэлектризованный молодой человек в зеркале не знал.

В этот момент дверь с шумом открылась – Демьен едва не подскочил от внезапного испуга – и на пороге появился Эверард.

– Похоже, это становится традицией. Встречаться в туалете, – усмехнувшись, он запер за собой дверь. Демьен услышал щелчок замка, и от звука этого всё в нем сладостно оборвалось.

Глаза Эверарда горели. Всё с той же усмешкой на лице, он рассматривал его с головы до ног, уже в открытую, и взгляд его был темным, полным желания и угрозы. Когда он молча оттолкнулся спиной от двери и, не отводя пронзительных глаз, шагнул к нему, Демьен подавил дрожь и отступил назад.

Эверард приближался плавно, уверенно и не спеша, немного опустив голову, глядя в упор усмехающимися глазами. Демьен с внутренним трепетом упивался движениями его сильного и гибкого, как у тигра или ягуара, тела, и отступал всё дальше, пока не уперся спиной в стенку. Наверное, так себя чувствует газель под взглядом огромной сильной кошки, наверное, так ведет себя хищник, приближаясь к жертве, только жертва не трепещет от желания и жажды быть скорее пойманной…

Когда лицо любовника оказалось совсем рядом, над ним, вонзая темный взгляд, как клинок прямо в сердце, Демьен задрожал, ноги ослабли, и он схватился за стенку ладонями. Но Эверард оторвал его от нее и…

Это был глубокий поцелуй, искусный, страстный. Демьен завибрировал уже всем телом, сорвано дыша и едва не постанывая. Ему казалось, что до этого поцелуя не было ничего и Эверард не целовал его целую вечность, и сегодня утром тоже ничего не было…

Его ладони блуждали по телу, по спине, под юбкой, между ног. Демьен стонал ему в рот, зажмурив глаза, конвульсивно двигая бедрами, едва не плача от невыносимого напряжения, желания, до боли нереализованной жажды. И не мог устоять на ногах. Сначала его удерживал Эверард, прижимая к себе одной рукой, а потом вновь стена, к которой тот его прислонил. Демьен дрожал, чувствуя себя распятым и слабым. В теле не осталось ни одной твердой части, кроме той, пожалуй, что пряталась в ужасно тесных теперь прозрачных трусиках.

Взгляд Эверарда обжигал, сводил с ума и заставлял тело изгибаться, словно под ласкающей рукой. Но рука мужчины покоилась на его плече, точнее прижимала к стене. И рука эта была тверже, чем всё, что сейчас было в Демьене вместе взятое. Он нервно мял в ладонях края шотландки. Демьен надеялся, что новый наряд придаст ему смелости, дерзости, но тот только приводил его в смущение и заставлял чувствовать себя «скромной девочкой». Черт!

– Подними юбку, – глухо произнес Эверард, и Демьен всхлипнул, жмуря глаза и кусая губы. _Черт! Черт! Черт!_ Он готов был кончить уже сейчас, от одних только властных и полных желания интонаций, от одних только слов.

Подчиняясь и глядя на любовника сквозь приоткрытые веки, он медленно приподнял подол клетчатой юбки. Губы Эверарда тронула едва заметная улыбка, но глаза остались всё такими же пронзительно черными и полными вожделения. Демьен знал, что Эверард там видел – налитый кровью, возбужденный член, стиснутый прозрачным черным бельем.

Демьен видел, как Эверарду не терпится овладеть им, взять его прямо здесь... Ему тоже этого безумно хотелось, и он поражался, как любовник держит себя в руках.

– Сними трусики, – произнес тот, и Демьен отпустив подол юбки, тут же подхваченный Эверардом, медленно стянул с себя тонкое белье и протянул любовнику. Тот, усмехнувшись, засунул трусы в карман, и вновь прижал его к стене, приподнимая одной рукой подол и с демонической усмешкой заглядывая под юбку.

Видя этот взгляд, Демьен застонал и двинул бедрами, изнемогая. Член истекал от невыносимого желания.

– Приласкаешь себя для меня? – произнес Эверард низким голосом.

– Я хочу, чтобы это сделал ты! – захныкал Демьен.

– Сделай это, давай! Я хочу посмотреть.

– Нет! – выдохнул он, дрожа. – Если я это сделаю, то сразу кончу!.. А я хочу тебя!

В глазах Эверарда мелькнуло странное выражение, а губы изогнулись в еще более хитрой усмешке. Демьен не успел заметить, как тот оторвал его от стены и, перегнув, с задранной сзади юбкой, положил грудью на одну из раковин. Демьен только ахнул от неожиданности, и в следующий момент ладонь Эверарда со звоном приземлилась на его ягодицу. Демьен вскрикнул и тут же закусил губу: от шлепка по телу прошел озноб, а желание взвинтилось на несколько делений. Второй удар пришелся на другую ягодицу, и он застонал уже в голос, двигая бедрами и ерзая в руках любовника. Его одновременно и знобило, и бросало в жар. От легких ударов по коже разливалось тепло. Он зажмурил глаза, кусая губы, и почувствовал, как смоченный слюной палец ласкает анус.

– Боже!.. – дрожащим шепотом застонал Демьен и забился еще сильнее, но Эверард держал его крепко. От сумасшедшего желания Демьен готов был лезть на стены.

Еще один шлепок.

– А!.. – ему казалось, что по коже бегут электрические импульсы, кусающие и возбуждающие одновременно.

И еще…

– А!!!

И влажный палец любовника, вновь входящий в него, исследующий, ласкающий, но недостаточный.

Эверард растягивал его, проникал, а потом вновь ударял по попке в тот момент, когда Демьен уже меньше всего этого ожидал, каждый раз заставая врасплох.

– Возьми меня!.. Ну пожалуйста!.. – просил он, сходя с ума, с изнывающим, болезненным от желания, истекающим тягучими каплями членом.

– Еще рано, – отвечал Эверард и продолжал свою сладострастную пытку, неторопливо растягивая и всовывая в него один палец за другим. Два? Три? Но их всё равно было мало.

– Пожалуйста... Прошу тебя!.. – у Демьена из глаз катились слезы. Он не был уверен, что Эверард вообще собирается овладеть им: уж очень неподходящими были условия, уж очень тот любил долгий секс, а минуты были ограничены. И всё же для пытки он время нашел...

– Возьми меня!.. Прошу!.. – как только Эверард ослабил хватку, Демьен вывернулся и тут же упал в темную бездну его глаз. О!.. Он уже хорошо знал этот взгляд, но всё равно каждый раз сходил с ума и трепетал.

Эверард поймал рукой его затылок и страстно приник к губам. Они целовались, и Демьен изгибался, пытаясь потереться о его ногу своим изнывающим пахом, чувствовал через брюки его налившийся член. И когда, не в силах сдержаться, он сладострастно заскользил рукой по этой выпуклости, Эверард наконец потерял контроль. Судорожно развернув его, он вновь задрал подол и, расстегнув ширинку, схватил его за бедра.

О да! Демьен с готовностью выставил ягодицы, прогибаясь и дрожа. И протяжно застонал, когда член медленно, но неотвратимо вошел в него.

– М-м-м-м!.. – выдохнул Демьен, кусая губы и стараясь насадиться как можно дальше, обхватывая, обволакивая его собой, своим телом, своей плотью. В зеркале он видел приоткрытый от страсти рот Эверарда, слышал его дыхание, и со стоном изгибался, закидывая голову и щекоча его лицо своими крашеными светлыми волосами. Боже!.. Он был сосудом! Содержащим вибрирующее наслаждение, сочные цвета и брызги экстаза…

Эверард двигался в нем, придерживая за бедра, надевая на себя, и Демьен чувствовал, видел в зеркале, как тот прижимает к нему голову, и что глаза его при этом закрыты, а на приоткрытых губах играет легкая улыбка.

– Да-а-а!.. – застонал Демьен, сжимаясь, изгибаясь, двигаясь вместе с Эверардом и боясь далеко отпускать его из себя.

– Ты моя сучечка, – усмехаясь, горячо прошептал тот ему на ухо, и Демьен, застонав и вспыхнув, зажмурился.

– Да… Бери меня!.. Вот так!.. Да!.. – слова любовника не обижали, а только распаляли еще сильнее. Краем сознания Демьен понимал, что сейчас он действительно напоминает чем-то сучку, у которой течка, и дело было, конечно же, не в юбке.

Его сердце билось так быстро и громко, что несколько мгновений он не слышал ничего, кроме его заполошного стука.

– Какой неожиданный… и приятный сюрприз… – улыбнулся ему в зеркале Эверард и, заставляя сильнее прогнуться, толкнулся внутрь еще глубже, темпераментнее и горячее. И Демьен вскрикнул и почти сразу кончил, содрогаясь, сжимая его в глубине со всей силой, на какую были способны его мышцы, но Эверарду этого было мало. И ему было мало этого времени.

Демьен без слов понял, чего Эверард хочет, когда тот вышел из него и, притянув, поцеловал в губы, а потом опустил перед собой на колени. Демьен с улыбкой и не без удовольствия заметил, как сильно любовник возбужден: его немаленький член, казалось, стал еще больше.

Лаская его ртом по всей длине, Демьен чувствовал, что снова возбуждается, где-то глубоко внутри, что ему мало всего, что здесь было. Посасывая и заглатывая плоть Эверарда, Демьен забылся и забыл о времени, забыл, где он находится, пока Эверард не застонал и не попытался оттолкнуть его. Но Демьен впился в его бедра руками и впился ртом, не отпуская от себя, заглатывая. И любовник, издав долгий глухой стон, схватился рукой за край раковины, хватая другой его за голову и прижимая к себе.

– О боже… С ума сойти, – прошептал он, отпуская его волосы. Демьен хитро усмехнулся, облизываясь и поднимаясь с колен.

Эверард склонился над раковиной, умываясь, и Демьену невероятно захотелось сделать тоже самое.

– У тебя губы красные, – произнес Демьен, глядя на некогда бледный рот Эверарда.

– На свои посмотри, – усмехнулся тот, промокнув лицо салфеткой, и снова поцеловал его, только более нежно, любовно, заглядывая в глаза и поглаживая его волосы, руки и ягодицы.

– Что теперь? – прошептал Демьен, не сводя с него глаз.

– Теперь сделай каменное лицо и иди за свой столик.

Демьен посмотрел в зеркало. М-да, глядя на него, ничего не стоило обо всем догадаться…

– Избавься от своего дружка и жди меня, – прошептал Эверард, потершись щекой о его лоб и волосы, как кошка. – Я скоро буду.

Демьен испуганно посмотрел на него, но да… он сам этого безумно хотел: еще немного с Эверардом. Еще немного наедине…

– Отдай мои трусики, – попросил он, поправляя одежду и волосы.

На губах любовника вновь заиграла хитрая усмешка.

– Нет, – сказал он. – Иди так.

 

Демьен вышел из туалета первым, на ватных ногах. Ему казалось, что все присутствующие в ресторане люди неотрывно провожают его взглядом до двери, а мысль о том, что они могли слышать его крики, и вовсе заставляла заливаться краской.

Выходя на улицу, он старался не задевать подол руками и быть наготове, если вдруг подует ветер. Ощущение наготы преследовало его неотрывно… и возбуждало.

– Наконец-то! – выдохнул Брэдли, когда Демьен подошел к столику. – У тебя там что… запор был?

– Типа того, – ответил Демьен и, придерживая юбку, не поднимая глаз, присел на свое место.

Он был уверен, что всё произошедшее в туалете ресторана «Nemo» написано у него на лице. И Брэдли, оторопело и неотрывно следящий за ним, должен был это заметить.

– С тобой всё в порядке? – спросил приятель, и Демьен всё же отважился поднять на него взгляд. Глаза Брэдли были чертовски внимательными и серьезными, а между пальцами дымилась очередная сигарета. На столе стояла пепельница, которую тот явно стащил с другого столика после ухода мужчин.

– Да, нормально всё, – уклончиво ответил Демьен.

Они помолчали. Демьен больше не поднимал глаз. Растянутые мышцы ануса тупо и сладко ныли, словно Эверард всё еще был в нем. И это ощущение наполняло его легким, но приятным стыдом, чувством греха и тайны, о которой знал только он.

– Брэдли… – начал он и замолк, не зная, как подобрать слова. – Ты не мог бы оставить меня одного?

Брэдли растерялся и молча уставился на него.

– Чувак… – произнес он после напряженного молчания, тоже не зная, что сказать.

– Извини, я просто… – Демьен потер лоб. – Я просто хочу, чтобы ты уехал.

– Блять, ты просто хочешь?!! То приезжай, то уезжай… – Брэдли порывисто затушил сигарету в пепельнице и вскочил из-за стола.

– Эй, не обижайся!.. – начал Демьен, в свою очередь неотрывно глядя на одноклассника.

– Да я не обиделся... – Брэдли остановился, зачесал волосы за ухо и, держась за голову, сделал глубокий вдох. – Ладно, чувак, пока! Звони. По вечерам я свободен, – и быстро пожав ему руку, исчез.

Проклятье, он всё-таки обиделся!.. Но свою роль выполнил великолепно… И помог, сам того не подозревая…

Демьен улыбнулся и отделил вилкой часть рыбного рулета. После секса настроение улучшилось и появился аппетит.

Через пятнадцать минут двери ресторана вновь открылись, и процессия людей направилась на улицу, где тут же появились черные машины.

В воздухе, что ли, дежурили? Демьен на всякий случай посмотрел вверх.

Последним из двери вышел Такехико и, кинув на него долгий красноречивый взгляд, стал раскланиваться с уезжающими и пожимать им руки. Еще через пять минут появился Эверард и, кивнув секретарю – который в тот же миг сел в черную машину и уехал – подошел к Демьену.

– Твой приятель уже исчез? – Эверард расположился на месте Брэдли, бросив ироничный взгляд на пепельницу и тарелку с недоеденной едой.

– Ты же сам сказал избавиться от него, – угрюмо ответил Демьен.

– Я думал, ты сделаешь это как-то… – Эверард покрутил в воздухе вилкой Брэдли. – Более мягко.

К ним прибежала перепуганная официантка и попыталась унести оставшиеся после Брэдли приборы, но Эверард махнул ей рукой, и женщина ушла.

– Можно же было так распрощаться, чтобы человек ничего не понял.

Демьен с удивлением и затаенным удовольствием наблюдал, как Эверард, не сводя с него глаз, пробует недоеденный Брэдли рулет.

– Я думал, что ты сядешь вместе с ним в такси, по дороге распрощаешься и вернешься назад.

Лицо Демьена вытянулось, но он не нашелся, что ответить.

– Кто это был? – наконец спросил Эверард, отложив вилку и принимаясь за него своими глубокими, черными и магнетическими глазами.

– Это мой одноклассник, – пряча взгляд и, закидывая ногу на ногу, ответил Демьен.

– Тот, с которым ты пропускаешь занятия?

– Тебе звонила администратор? – Демьен не смог сдержать улыбку.

– Да, – ответил Эверард. – Уже несколько раз… Последний буквально перед твоим визитом сюда. Требует, чтобы я незамедлительно явился в театральную школу. Что же ты такого натворил?

– Ничего, – пожал плечами Демьен. – Просто пару дней не появлялся на занятиях.

Эверард улыбнулся, откинувшись спиной на спинку стула и рассматривая его.

– Куда теперь пойдем? – спросил Демьен.

– А куда ты хочешь?

Демьен опять пожал плечами.

– Раздвинь ноги, – произнес Эверард, хитро прищурившись, и Демьен, пряча усмешку, немного развел колени.

– Шире, – велел Эверард. Демьен, вновь волнуясь и возбуждаясь, оглянулся по сторонам и широко раздвинул ноги. Эверард сидел, откинувшись на стуле, и, улыбаясь, смотрел под столик.

– Тебе там хоть что-то видно? – Демьен приподнял подол, поддразнивая, Эверард засмеялся.

– Пойдем пройдемся.

И они отправились.

Янтарное осеннее солнце заливало бульвары и улицы, сверкало в окнах и фасадах. Люди шли по своим делам и редко обращали на них внимание, хотя Эверард то и дело заставлял Демьена краснеть, то затаскивая в стеклянный лифт и поднимая юбку спереди, то пропуская впереди себя на лестнице, задирая подол сзади и отпуская комментарии по поводу его попки.

Спешащий по своим делам и живущий отдельной жизнью город, сейчас словно принадлежал им двоим. Когда они присели за столик одного из кафе, Демьену даже показалось, что сейчас они способны управлять происходящим, останавливать и перематывать события по своему желанию, как записанное кино.

На этот раз они сидели рядом, и рука Эверарда покоилась на его плече. Демьен с наслаждением пил белое вино, пил беготню за стеклом, пил минуты их близости…

– Значит, я тебе понравился? – спросил он, сжимая в ладони и целуя лежащие на плече пальцы любовника.

Эверард улыбнулся, выныривая из своих мыслей и отвлекаясь от суеты на улице. – Ты мне всегда нравишься, ты же знаешь, – произнес он ласково, опуская свою голову к его.

– Утром не понравился… – заметил Демьен.

Эверард меланхолично усмехнулся. – Я этого не говорил. Но если ты покрасил волосы, только чтобы мне понравится, это было глупо… И, кстати, почему именно этот цвет?

– Тебе же нравятся блондины!

– Мне и брюнеты нравятся, – Эверард подмигнул ему и, притянув к себе, поцеловал в уголок рта.

– А еще ты говорил, что брюнетка будет выглядеть фантастически, если ее покрасить в блондинку!

– Значит, ты запомнил… – на губах Эверарда блуждала ироничная улыбка. – И захотел выглядеть фантастически.

Они обменялись взглядами: требовательный Демьена и усмехающийся Эверарда.

– У тебя получилось, – успокаивающе прошептал он и, притянув его лицо к себе за подбородок, поцеловал. – На будущее: что касается внешности, в тебе всё идеально, Демьен. По этому поводу не стоит даже волноваться.

Демьен просветлел, широко улыбаясь. – Тебе понравилась моя юбка?!

– Да, – шепнул Эверард ему на ухо, и по спине Демьена прошла волна дрожи. Эверард закинул ногу на ногу, придвигаясь вплотную, и пока губы целовали скулу и висок Демьена, а одна рука зарывалась в волосы, вторая – незаметно для всех, под столом – скользнула по ноге и проникла под юбку.

Дыхание Демьена стало неровным. Он почувствовал, как заливается румянцем, и зажмурил глаза, немного раздвигая ноги и желая лишь одного: чтобы Эверард не ограничивался только поглаживанием его бедра. Словно прочитав его мысли, твердая, гладкая ладонь обхватила вмиг напрягшийся член, и Демьен, сдерживая стон, заерзал на месте.

– Сделай вид, что пьешь вино, – прошептал на ухо Эверард. Демьен окинул полупустой зал затуманенным взглядом: две девушки за барной стойкой, парочка за другим столиком, кибернетический бармен и официанты… И на них никто особо не смотрел.

Не желая отвлекаться от ощущений, но всё же выполняя просьбу любовника, он взял со стола свой бокал.

Искусные пальцы двигались по члену, подводя его к самому пику и замирая. Когда это произошло в очередной раз, Демьен издал слабый стон, двигая бедрами на сидении и требовательно утыкаясь в пассивную руку Эверарда. Тот, словно специально, оттягивал вожделенный момент.

– Пей же, – усмехаясь, прошептал он ему. – Куда ты так спешишь?

– Домой, – глотнув сладкого вина, произнес Демьен.

– Зачем? – с наигранным удивлением произнес Эверард. Демьену хотелось, чтобы этот низкий бархатистый шепот у его уха не прекращался никогда.

– Хочу поскорее в твою постель... в свою постель, – поправился он. – С тобой…

– А может в отель? – рука вновь продолжила ласкать его под юбкой в присутствии четырех ни о чем не подозревающих человек. Едва подумав об этом, Демьен заерзал еще сильнее.

К их столику подъехал кибернетический официант с мороженым. Эверард даже не думал останавливаться. Да и Демьен не особо обратил на него внимание. Вот в чем прелесть дешевых кафе!..

– Или в клуб к Маделейн? Я мог бы заказать отдельную комнату, – улыбаясь, продолжал шептать Эверард.

– Лучше домой… – по спине Демьена прошел озноб. – Закажем выпивку, еду… и ты устроишь мне «Winter Kingdom» в отдельно взятой постели.

Эверард беззвучно засмеялся и глубоко поцеловал его. Их языки соприкоснулись. Демьен всхлипнул и, с трудом сдерживая стон, завибрировал всем телом и кончил ему в руку.

– Ты еще хочешь в мою… э-э-э… в свою постель со мной? – копируя его, спросил Эверард.

– Да, – блаженно улыбаясь с прикрытыми в истоме глазами, Демьен откинул голову ему на плечо. В голове мысленно вычерчивался ближайший маршрут: мороженое, такси, его апартаменты, постель! День приобретал всё более чудесные оттенки!

 


	60. Chapter 60

### 6

 

– Ты назвал меня сучкой! – изображая обиду, но всё же не в силах справиться с улыбкой, Демьен ткнул любовника кулаком в живот, когда тот открывал своими ключами дверь его квартиры.

– Не сучкой, а сучечкой, – хитро усмехаясь, Эверард пропустил его вперед и хлопнул в ответ по попке.

– А у меня еды никакой нет, – сразу предупредил Демьен.

– Так закажи, – пожал плечами Эверард. Демьена пробрал смех.

– А какую? – от избытка чувств хотелось скакать по коридору.

– Всё, что соизволишь нужным, – Эверард подмигнул и, скинув туфли и пиджак, направился прямиком в ванную, напоследок крикнув ему «Не раздевайся!».

Демьен заржал и повалился в холле на диван. С улыбкой довольного собой человека, он медленно стянул перчатки и позвонил в ближайший ресторан, где иногда заказывал еду.

Когда через полчаса ее привезли, Эверард всё еще был в ванной. Демьен решил выйти к доставщику (который оказался молодым человеком его возраста) в своей юбке, и тот, увидев его, смущенно потупил глаза, а когда получил чаевые, постарался быстрее ретироваться.

– Что, смутил бедного мальчика? – услышал Демьен, уже закрывая дверь. В коридоре у зеркала стоял Эверард в черном халате и расчесывал мокрые волосы. От вида любовника, вот так непринужденно по-домашнему одетого, у Демьена от радости млело в животе.

– Ты ведешь себя здесь, как у себя дома! – воскликнул он, подскакивая к нему и обнимая за руку.

– А разве я не у себя дома? – Эверард усмехаясь, повернул к нему лицо. – Юридически эта квартира моя, и я за нее плачу.

– Но я-то здесь живу!.. – протянул Демьен, заглядывая вместе с ним в зеркало.

– А разве я что-то тебе говорю? – Эверард подхватил его, и Демьен со смехом забрался к нему на спину.

– В спальню! В спальню! – закричал он, хихикая.

– Ну да… разговаривать ты, конечно же, не хочешь, – произнес Эверард, открывая дверь в спальню ногой.

– Хочу! – воскликнул Демьен, когда тот скинул его на кровать. – Вот скажи: почему ты назвал меня сучечкой?

Он вскочил с кровати, пока Эверард наливал себе виски, и покрутился у зеркала.

– Потому что я надел юбку? – Демьен быстро приподнял и опустил подол, демонстрируя голые ягодицы.

Эверард подавил смех и присел на край постели. Демьен уже был рядом, у его ног, проникая руками под халат, прикасаясь щекой к шелку и к бедру.

Как он и подозревал, на любовнике не было белья. Он нырнул лицом в халат, находя губами его расслабленный член и захватывая аппетитную головку.

Дыхание Эверарда сорвалось, а член увеличился от прилившей крови.

– Демьен… – прошептал он и мягко положил руку ему на голову, словно пытаясь прервать. Но Демьен не останавливался, ощущая, как каменеет орган любовника. Эта магия пульсирующей крови под губами, его завораживающая твердость и одновременная гибкость, восхищала Демьена.

Когда он всё же прервался и медленно поднял взгляд, глаза Эверарда были черными, горящими, подернутыми истомой.

– Я назвал тебя сучечкой, – сказал он, произнося четко каждое слово. – Потому что ты надел юбку и вел себя, как самка, желающая поддразнить мое мужское естество и пробудить во мне самца. Ты хотел получить меня, хотел, чтобы я тебя трахнул, – медленно говорил Эверард, перебирая его волосы. – И у тебя это получилось… У тебя это всегда получается, – усмехнулся он.

Демьен слушал его с едва сдерживаемой дрожью. Слова, произносимые бледными красиво очерченными губами и приглушенным голосом, возбуждали его неимоверно. Пару раз открыв и закрыв рот, как рыба, выброшенная на берег, он наконец перестал с собой бороться и в следующее мгновение оказался на коленях у Эверарда. Их губы соприкасались, скользили, ласкали друг друга. От контакта их ртов и языков Демьен приходил в исступление. Пытаясь потереться членом о тело любовника, он задевал только грубую ткань подола.

– Значит, просто хочешь опять трахнуться? – спросил Эверард, и Демьену на миг показалось, что в его глазах промелькнула странная горечь, но руки продолжали стаскивать с него жилетку, шарф, футболку, продолжали поглаживать узкую спину, пока губы скользили по груди, словно Эверард не мог остановиться. Тоже не мог.

– Нет… Да… Да, хочу… секса… Но не только… Хочу тебя всего!.. Хочу разговаривать… Долго… Дни и ночи напролет… Хочу проводить с тобой время… Просто ты…

– Что? – Эверард оторвался от него, фокусируя расширенные зрачки, черные на черном, на фоне пронзительно ярких белков.

– Просто в последнее время… мы так редко бываем вместе… Поэтому, да… Сначала я хочу заняться любовью…

– Или сексом? – руки любовника нырнули под юбку: одна с нежностью прошлась по ягодице, другая – сжала член.

– Да! Сексом! – выкрикнул Демьен, задыхаясь.

– А в чем разница? – не преминул с улыбкой поинтересоваться Эверард.

– Секс грубее… – простонал Демьен, когда тот скинул его со своих колен на постель.

– Хочешь грубого секса? – Эверард избавился от своего халата. – А попа не болит?

– Не болит!.. – Демьен засмеялся и встал на колени, задирая юбку, единственное, что осталось на нем из одежды, и упираясь локтями в постель. – Или снова отшлепай меня! – сказал он, улыбаясь и смущаясь, и еще сильнее выпячивая зад.

– Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя отшлепал?! – с наигранным удивлением, воскликнул Эверард.

– Да! Только не больно! Как в туалете, – Демьен засмеялся, падая лицом в сложенные руки.

– Распущенный мальчишка, – усмехнулся Эверард, смазывая любрикантом его вход, и Демьен прикусил губу, пытаясь удержать анусом скользкие пальцы.

– А кто меня таким сделал?! – попробовал он возразить сквозь сорванное дыхание.

– Я… – выдохнул Эверард, приставляя головку к сжимающейся дырочке и входя сначала медленно, но потом не выдерживая и засаживая на всю длину, благо анус не успел стянуться с прошлого раза.

Эверард двигался быстро и резко, словно пытаясь утолить первый голод, словно несколько часов назад между ними ничего не было.

С физиологической точки зрения поза была идеальной, Демьен жалел лишь, что не может видеть лица любовника. Член наносил внутри порывистые удары, сбивая дыхание, усиливая ощущения, внося в их сексуальную игру элемент грубости, насилия, животной страсти.

Изнемогая, Демьен раздвинул ноги шире. Его напряженный член болтался от их движений и задевал шерстяную ткань юбки. Демьен стонал в голос, на выдохе, при каждом вторжении, при каждом толчке. Из головы вылетели все мысли, и он не сразу понял, о чем это Эверард, когда тот, остановившись и не вынимая член, произнес:

– Я же не знал, что ты окажешься таким ненасытным… таким страстным и одержимым…

С трудом вспомнив, о чем они говорили, Демьен издал нетерпеливый звук и подался назад, насаживаясь, нанизываясь.

– Но да-а… – выдохнул Эверард, окончательно отстраняясь и роняя его на постель. – Это хороший бонус…

– Эй, ты куда?!! – видя, что любовник встает, Демьен схватил его за руку.

– Сейчас, – улыбнулся тот, окидывая его затуманенными от страсти и всё такими же гипнотизирующими глазами.

– Ты идешь в ту комнату? – догадавшись, Демьен приподнял бровь. Темная на фоне осветленных волос, она бросалась в глаза. – Я с тобой!

Прервавшись на середине, они оба были на взводе и по пути не раз припадали друг к другу, целуясь и сжимая в объятиях то у одной, то у другой стены.

– Я так хочу тебя… – застонал Демьен в очередной раз, выскальзывая из его рук и поворачиваясь спиной. Задрав юбку, которая уже начинала ему надоедать, он выставил ягодицы, прогибаясь и прижимаясь щекой к стене.

– Покажи как, – прошептал Эверард ему на ухо, прикасаясь головкой к сжимающемуся анусу, поддразнивая, но не заходя дальше этого.

– Н-у-у!.. – выдохнул Демьен, кусая губы, утыкаясь лбом в стену и изгибаясь еще сильнее. – Разве ты не видишь как?! У тебя что, самая железная выдержка?!! – возмутился он, слыша, как Эверард смеется над ухом, и в тот же миг громко и сорвано застонал «а-а-а!..», когда тот вошел в него, на всю длину, резко, придерживая за бедра, двигаясь так же яростно, как в самом начале. Демьен плавился и не находил себе места. Нащупав на бедре его руку, он передвинул ее на свой изнывающий пах.

– Чертова юбка! – прорычал Эверард, пытаясь нащупать в складках клетчатой шотландки его член.

Демьен нервно засмеялся, хотя сейчас ему было не до смеха, и с сожалением ощутил, как любовник вышел из него.

– Ну не вытаскивай… – застонал он, когда было уже поздно. – Может... не пойдем никуда?

Но Эверард потянул его за собой.

– Мне ее снять? – спросил Демьен, когда они уже вошли в свою тайную и обычно закрытую на ключ комнату (впрочем, в последнее время, а точнее, после случая с Сандрой, да и визитов Брэдли, Демьен всё чаще запирал и свою спальню с фотографией Эверарда на стене).

Эверард окинул его долгим взглядом. – Нет, – наконец ответил он.

Демьен снова засмеялся, утыкаясь лицом в ладони и присаживаясь на край небольшого обтянутого кожей козла. В груди тонко вибрировало. Вопрос, что именно любовник решил тут взять, мучил его всё сильнее. Когда он открыл глаза, Эверард уже был рядом на коленях.

– Приподними юбку, – произнес он таинственно, пристально глядя ему в глаза. Демьен повиновался, и Эверард затянул его член кожаным шнурком.

– О нет… – выдохнул Демьен, слишком хорошо зная, что это означает. – Зачем это? Я хочу кончать!..

– Это усилит твои ощущения, – улыбнулся Эверард и обхватил его перевязанный орган ртом. Член дернулся. Демьен задохнулся, понимая, что, как бы ему ни хотелось, до каких бы высот ни возрастало возбуждение, теперь он кончит, только когда любовник решит развязать шнурок.

– Чем дольше длится сексуальное переживание, тем сильнее оргазм, тем мощнее удовольствие, – подмигнул Эверард. – Ты кончаешь слишком быстро... Я хочу, чтобы ты дошел до исступления. Хочу, чтобы ты просил, – в темных глазах играли шальные бесы.

– Ты и так сводишь меня с ума и доводишь до исступления… – Демьен уперся руками в сиденье, раздвигая бедра, подставляясь, пока любовник лизал его связанный член и яички. – Я готов просить уже сейчас…

Эверард усмехнулся. – Что за чудесная картина! – и его дыхание лизнуло влажную слизистую.

Демьен перехватил его взгляд. Да, картинка была та еще!.. Раскинутые белые бедра, приподнятая на талию сине-васильковая шотландка и стоящий, налитый кровью член, обвитый черной кожаной тесьмой. Уже сейчас желание казалось болезненным и заставляло его неосознанно двигать бедрами и издавать едва слышные сладкие стоны с придыханием.

– Ночь будет долгой? – прошептал он, усмехаясь и в истоме закидывая голову, когда Эверард подхватил его на руки.

– Мне любопытно, когда ты насытишься.

– Может, тогда останемся здесь?

– От обилия аксессуаров здесь немного тесно, не находишь? – Эверард усмехнулся, крепко держа его на руках, словно свою добычу.

– Это все, что ты хотел взять? – сжимая ладонью перевязанный и пульсирующий от желания член, Демьен уткнулся ему в шею. – Не хочу, чтобы ты снова прерывался…

Его температура словно повысилась на пару градусов, он чувствовал себя безвольным, слабым, обессиленным и в то же время неистовым и иступленным. Тонкий шнурок, казалось, стянул не только член, но и все его силы, приковывая к одному желанию, к одной цели, достижение которой казалось сейчас нереальным.

Когда Эверард опустил его на широкую постель, он был уже не вполне собой. Тело походило на сладострастное существо, действующее вне зависимости от его разума, изгибающееся и подрагивающее от прикосновений рук и губ. Шелковые простыни обжигали. Он наблюдал за собой словно со стороны. Он что-то шептал… Просил? Но да, это было то состояние, о котором он порой мечтал: не чувствовать стыда, не думать, как он выглядит и как Эверард его воспринимает.

Сколько продолжались первые ласки?

Когда Эверард приложил к его губам бокал с вином, Демьен немного пришел в себя и тут же ощутил весь ужас накатывающих на него ощущений, набухших в паху, невыносимых. Любовник выдавил немного любриканта и сейчас ласкал его член, скользя гладкими и сладостными движениями. Демьен застонал, заметив, что на нем уже нет ничего, кроме этого чертова шнурка, который будто стал с ним одним целым.

– Сколько… а-а-ссс!.. сколько это будет продолжаться?.. – прошептал он в панике. Бедра двигались плавными и жаждущими движениями. Внутри всё стянулось, напряглось в предвкушении, он чувствовал, что уже готов. Готов кончить сейчас же…

– Пока не попросишь прекратить, – в темных глазах, в словах Эверарда была угроза, возбуждающая еще сильнее. Губы коснулись его влажного виска. – Пока не почувствуешь, что с тебя хватит.

– А-а-сс... сволочь! – Демьен изогнулся, отрывая зад от постели, умоляя каждым своим движением прекратить сладостную пытку и всё же продолжать ее до бесконечности... Дать ему еще больше наслаждения. – Я прошу тебя уже сейчас! – простонал он быстро, в смятении, протягивая руки к Эверарду.

– Нет, сейчас еще рано, – ответил тот, целуя, подминая под себя, отстраняясь и вновь приближаясь, сводя этим с ума. Демьен понял, что любовник не собирается освобождать его. Не в силах дольше выносить страстное желание разрядиться он отбросил его руку и, нащупав пальцами скользкий от смазки шнурок, попытался развязать хитрый узел.

– Нет, – Эверард с улыбкой перехватил его запястья и связал васильковым шелковым платком, что так удобно лежал на постели среди снятых вещей, а потом подтянул его к изголовью кровати.

– Ты шарф под цвет глаз подбирал, что ли? – усмехнулся он.

Демьен чувствовал себя слишком слабым, чтобы сопротивляться. Впрочем, уже зная силу любовника, он сомневался, что смог бы его одолеть, даже не будучи опьяненным желанием. И всё же он сопротивлялся, вяло, постанывая и изгибаясь, сжимая и раздвигая от вожделения ноги, зная, что заводит этим Эверарда еще сильнее.

Стянутые шелком руки были благополучно привязаны к металлической перекладине, и ласкающая скользкая ладонь вернулась на свое место.

– Это тебя возбуждает? – негромкий голос любовника проникал вибрацией в самое сердце и искрами рассыпался в паху.

– Н-н-н… – ответил Демьен, не без труда фокусируя взгляд на темных, таинственно мерцающих глазах. Лицо Эверарда было рядом, губы целовали, ласкали. Рука двигалась то быстро, то медленно, то почти замирала. Демьен изгибался, приподнимал таз, напрягался, не в силах ничего сделать.

– Ты такой красивый, – шептал рядом искушающий голос. – Видел бы ты себя со стороны.

– А-а-а!.. С-с-с!!! – после этих слов он бы уже точно кончил, если бы не гадкая тесемка.

– Невозможность двинуться… полная зависимость от другого человека… так возбуждает, – мурлыкал, усмехаясь, Эверард.

Да, Демьен чувствовал это. Он не был уверен, что испытывал бы то же самое с другим человеком, он уже ни в чем не был уверен, но находиться в полной власти, в полной зависимости от воли Эверарда… было так восхитительно! И сводило его с ума, как это жестокое, льющееся через край желание.

– Сделай!.. Сделай же со мной что-нибудь… еще! – простонал он, жмуря глаза, чувствуя, как наворачиваются слезы.

– Чего ты хочешь, сладкий мой?

– Войди… в меня...

Эверард переместился к его раздвинутым ногам и, положив узкий таз на свою согнутую ногу, ввел в анус один палец. Демьен застонал, взвиваясь, сжимая мышцы, пытаясь ухватить этот чертов палец! Боже, всего один палец. Такой щедрый…

Но даже палец, которого сейчас было недопустимо мало, вкупе с ласкающей член ладонью, ввергал его в дрожь и в трепет.

– Какой ты нетерпеливый, – словно прочитав его мысли, усмехнулся Эверард и добавил второй палец. Демьен почувствовал, что в заднице стало теснее, но всё же этого было невыразимо мало!

Эверард внимательно наблюдал за поведением своего юного любовника. Горячие мышцы плясали вокруг его фаланг. Демьен, весь в испарине, просил, стонал, обзывал его, вновь просил и не замечал этого. Эверард давил пальцами на простату, и Демьен заходился стоном, вновь умоляя и захлебываясь. Его согнутые в коленях ноги расходились в стороны практически до шпагата, зовя, приглашая, и весь он был, как на ладони. Горячее, пульсирующее, тугое и одновременно податливое кольцо ануса вызывало воспоминания о сладостном наслаждении, и желание взметалось вверх, болезненно пульсируя в паху. Но Эверард умел ждать, умел наслаждаться предвкушением.

Покрасневшие приоткрытые губы Демьена, его голубые глаза с черными стрелками мокрых от слез ресниц, разметавшиеся по постели выбеленные волосы – похоже, Эверард начинал к ним привыкать – вздымающаяся от судорожного дыхания грудь, и изгибающееся тело. О, эти бедра и связанные руки, короткий, разбухший от желания член, тело, которое он так любил, но еще сильнее – его странный, взволнованный дух… Лаская любовника, Эверард вновь и вновь скользил по нему взглядом, пил его глазами, наслаждался каждой эмоцией, каждый всхлипом. И хотел смотреть на него бесконечно и так же бесконечно ласкать, проникать, сжимать в руках, ходить по краю…

Двух пальцев было мало. Эверард видел это.

– М-м-м!.. Войди в меня! – шептал, дрожа, Демьен.

Эверард добавил третий палец, и Демьен на мгновение задвигал бедрами, а потом кинул на него одновременно негодующий и умоляющий взгляд.

– Не так!.. Членом…

Эверард усмехнулся: он не хотел спешить, Демьен не хотел ждать. Но сейчас ситуация была в его руках – как, впрочем, и всегда – а значит, он успеет растянуть их любовную игру, взяв свое и дав любовнику то, чего тот так желал.

Демьен замер, зажмурив глаза и сдерживая дрожь, весь в предвкушении. Эверард подался вглубь с едва сдерживаемым стоном. Горячая плоть обхватывала его член плотной и влажной лаской, Эверард закрыл глаза, позволяя себе ненадолго расслабиться, позволяя наслаждению захватить его с головой. Ненадолго… Короткое мгновение, в котором крылась вечность. Демьен, принимающий его. Демьен умоляющий. Демьен с частым сорванным дыханием и сладкими стонами. Демьен, выгибающийся под ним, в его руках…

Эверард не выдержал и резко толкнулся в темную тугую глубину, и тело пронзила волна наслаждения, струящегося по нервам в самый центр мозга, под веками взорвался сноп искр. И еще одно сладостное резкое движение. И еще одно… Он уже не мог сдерживаться, хотя пока еще держал себя под контролем.

Демьен жмурил глаза и всхлипывал, по щекам струились слезы, брови трогательно сбежались к переносице. Зажатый их телами связанный член пульсировал у живота Эверарда, вызывая в груди волны нежности и трепета. Он чувствовал, как Демьен пытается податься навстречу, насколько позволяла поза и привязанные руки, пытается потереться членом о его тело, как раздвигает ноги и стонет… О, как он стонал!.. И вскрикивал. И сжимался. И да, Эверард видел, чувствовал, что тот испытывает такое же сильное наслаждение. Демьен…

– Мой Демьен… – прошептал Эверард вслух, и тот всхлипнул на вдохе, вибрируя от страсти и глядя на него залитыми влагой и мольбой глазами. Эверард знал, что, если бы не сдерживающий ремешок, Демьена, пожалуй, настиг бы не первый за этот день оргазм…

– Что не так? – горячо прошептал Эверард, продолжая плавно, с наслаждением толкаться внутрь, зарываясь в светлые волосы пальцами и крепко удерживая его тело, владея им бесконечно.

– Шнурок… – всхлипнул Демьен с дрожью. Эверард скользнул по его лицу губами, слизывая слезы.

– Знаю, – сочувственно прошептал он с усмешкой и хитро прищурил глаза.

– Ты сволочь… – простонал Демьен, тяжело дыша, отворачиваясь.

Эверард улыбнулся. – Знаю.

И Демьен прыснул со смеху и тут же вновь всхлипнул, тонкое лицо исказилось мукой наслаждения.

– Развяжи!..

– Нет, – Эверард не без волевого усилия покинул сладкий пульсирующий плен и окинул Демьена взглядом. Его мокрое от испарины и слез лицо раскраснелось, но по сравнению с алым набухшим, испускающим капли смазки членом, это были пустяки. Эверард быстро слизал влагу с его скул и губ и сместился ниже, заглатывая перевязанный член. Демьен закричал, дергая ногами и выгибаясь.

– С-с-с!.. А-а-а!.. Я убью тебя!

– Когда ты так говоришь, то хочется затрахать тебя просто до смерти.

– Так сделай это!!! Только сначала развяжи… с-с-с!..

– Нет, – подначивал Эверард.

– Я отомщу, вот увидишь!.. – Демьен раздвигал ноги и выгибался, толкаясь болезненным членом в рот любовника, когда тот обхватывал его губами. Ощущения взметнулись на такую высоту, что вспыхивали под веками алыми и золотыми вспышками.

– Ты еще и мстительный, – засмеялся Эверард, выпуская член и лаская его рукой. – Интересно, как… Руки, и те связаны.

– Сволочь!

Эверард засмеялся.

– У меня руки затекли!

– На жалость давишь?

– Сво-олочь! – выдохнул Демьен и не выдержал – захохотал. Эверард тоже смеялся, сотрясаясь от беззвучного смеха, лежа лицом у него на животе.

– Ты можешь даже больше ничего не говорить, – вытирая слезы, Эверард протянул руку к шелковому шарфу. – Просто повторяй это слово разными интонациями, и уже будет весело!

Демьен с волнением следил, как любовник отвязывает его от изголовья. И хотя запястья остались связанными, теперь он мог опустить руки и дотянуться ими до жаждущего, изнемогающего члена.

– Ты же понимаешь, что теперь мне придется связать что-нибудь другое? – подмигнул Эверард.

– Ага, правила изобретаются на ходу, – пробормотал Демьен, чем опять его насмешил.

– Ну да. Иначе, будь всё заранее известно, было бы скучно.

– Интересно, что еще можно связать… – Демьен сжимал и мял член ладонью, пытаясь незаметно избавиться от ремешка.

– Если всё самое главное завязано? – усмехнулся Эверард. – Ноги?

– Тогда лучше рот…

– И лишить себя такого удовольствия? Ты же не сможешь обзываться.

Они вновь переглянулись на грани смеха. Это было странное ощущение. Настоящее сумасшествие: выгибаться от вожделения, желать любовника жадно, до опаляющей ненависти, и  в то же время видеть комичные стороны ситуации, смеяться, и ощущать, как грудь буквально взрывается от счастья и полноты мира.

Когда Эверард расположился рядом на боку, положил руку ему под голову, закинул его ногу себе на бедро и вошел, Демьен думал, что вот-вот сойдет с ума. Толстый, огромный, такой желанный член был в его заднице, но любовник не двигал бедрами, а только ласкал его орган рукой, одновременно целуя лицо и наблюдая за эмоциями. Он словно просто наслаждался этими мгновениями, не стремясь никуда прийти… Но Демьен скакал по горным пикам. Он уже вскарабкался на очередной из них, и сердце гулко стучало в ушах, затуманивая рассудок, но преодолеть этот пик он не мог… Эверард двинул бедрами, и перевязанный член дернулся, пульсируя. Демьен поднял голову, напрягаясь и сжимая любовника внутри… Но и это усилие было тщетно. Эверард глубоко дышал рядом, целуя его глаза и губы. Демьену казалось, что он стал музыкальным инструментом, игрой на котором Эверард владел виртуозно.

– Чем-то похоже на «Пособие по безработице»… – прошептал тот, дразня пальцами его головку.

– Что?.. – Демьен разлепил веки, по щеке ползла очередная слеза.

– Пособие по безработице… Одна из моих любимых поз…

Демьен насторожился. – Расскажи…

Эверард приподнялся и потянул за кожаный шнурок, который тут же развязался, даря долгожданную свободу. Демьен со всхлипом поднял голову и, не в силах поверить, что это всё же произошло, посмотрел на свой набухший член. Вопреки всем ожиданиям, Демьен не изогнулся и не забился от оргазма, хотя любовник был в нем и сжимал его в объятьях, склонившись сверху.

– Мужчина и женщина… садятся напротив… – прошептал Эверард. Рассказывая о позе, он обнимал и порывисто вторгался в него. Демьен всхлипывал, приподнимая бедра, жмурясь, мотая головой из стороны в сторону.

– Он входит в нее, но не двигается… Так они сидят… разговаривают… ласкают друг друга… целуются… да хоть на пупок друг другу смотрят...

Эверард усмехнулся и, сдержав стон, вошел резче, притягивая его бедра к себе.

– Так проходит час… или больше… – его голос стал хриплым.

– А если… желание пропадет? – слушая, Демьен яростно дрочил, но желание никуда не пропадало. То же мне… светская беседа!

– Тогда… – Эверард снизил темп, помогая ему ласкающими движениями внутри. Демьен застонал, откидывая голову, хватая его за бедра и прижимая к себе.

– Тогда можно сделать пару движений… – он сделал их, и Демьен вскрикнул, выгибаясь, окунаясь головой в черную бездну. – Но потом опять замереть…

Но Эверард замирать не собирался. Он подхватил его под ягодицы, входя внутрь, изгибаясь. Каждое движение было невыносимо сладостным, ритмичным, волнообразным. Демьен не помнил себя… Комнату наполняли только звуки их частого дыхания, опаляющие стоны и его возбуждающие вскрики.

– Почему я не могу кончить?! – прошептал он в панике короткое время спустя.

– Перевозбуждение, – спокойно ответил Эверард и, коснувшись губами, прикусил его сосок. Демьен теребил член уже с остервенением. И когда Эверард приник к его губам, вторгаясь в рот языком, Демьен зарыдал, вибрируя и дергаясь в агонии. Ему показалось, что в этот миг он покинул тело. Стоны и крики доносились со стороны. Его руки, ноги, икры, лодыжки, кисти, голова были словно нашпигованы энергией. И ему казалось, что внезапно у него всё отнялось. Но ему было всё равно… Сердце разрывалось от блаженства и муки, печали и страсти. Он был наполнен жизнью до предела, ему даже больше не были нужны ласки. Необходимо было только присутствие Эверарда. И тот был с ним.

В его губах, в глазах крылась какая-то… загадка. И сейчас, когда Эверард целовал его, Демьен рассыпался на мелкие части, как бусины, больше не сдерживаемые связующей нитью. Он утопал в безумном наслаждении на грани муки. И слезы катились по щекам.

– Мой маленький Демьен… – прошептал Эверард, прижимая его к себе.

Всё еще переживая оргазм, всё еще чувствуя, как под кожей бушует океан, Демьен осознал, что Эверард берет его на руки и несет в ванную. Когда первые ощущения стихли, Демьен понял, что между ног у него всё онемело, словно его ударили туда огромной ватной кувалдой.

Эверард положил его на дно широкой ванны, включил душ и направил на тело струю прохладной воды. Демьен застонал. Вода приводила его в чувства, она же обнажала скрывающееся за усталостью вожделение. Пока еще слабое, нежное, но плотно окутывающее его чувствительное тело вуалью. Эверард что-то шептал ему, и по щекам Демьена катились слезы блаженства, и весь он падал в белое и перламутровое.

Потом он понял, что руки еще связаны, а Эверард, придерживая его за плечи, уже третий раз обеспокоено спрашивает, все ли с ним в порядке.

– А… да… в порядке...

Эверард опустил его голову на край ванны, подложив под затылок сложенное полотенце, и присел рядом, сложив руки на бортике и уткнувшись в них губами. Демьен видел только его настороженные, внимательные черные глаза и нахмуренные брови.

– Ты меня не развязал…

В ванну бежала приятная, освежающая, в меру теплая, в меру прохладная, вода.

– Боюсь... – пошутил Эверард, хотя глаза остались всё такими же серьезными. – После твоих угроз страшно как-то.

Демьен улыбнулся, закрывая глаза.

– Мне нравится быть связанным… тобой.

Ласкающие руки прошлись по телу и лицу, смывая усталость, наполняя негой. Эверард просунул под повязку палец, проверяя, не сильно ли она стянула запястья. Улыбка вновь тронула губы Демьена: тонкий шарф намок и стал еще свободнее. Он мог бы легко его скинуть, но не хотел.

– Ты ведь не снимешь его, да? – спросил он, не в силах сдержать блаженную улыбку. Эверард, глядя на него с добродушной усмешкой, медленно покачал головой и, обняв, попытался было поднять из ванны, но Демьен, закинув связанные руки ему за голову, быстро прошептал на ухо:

– Залезай ко мне!

Эверард с сомнением оглядел широкую ванну.

– Мы поместимся!

– Я знаю.

В тот же миг он оказался в воде, ловко переместив его верхом на себя.

– А что бы ты делал, если бы я вдруг пропал? – прошептал Демьен, обнимая его связанными руками, прижимаясь лбом к его щеке.

– Если бы ты сбежал от меня? – ладони Эверарда зачерпывали воду и омывали его голову и спину.

– Нет… Если бы… – Демьен замялся. С намокшими светлыми волосами он казался совершенно беззащитным.

Эверард отвлек его от себя и заглянул в лицо. На губах юноши играла смущенная улыбка, а глаза избегали прямого контакта.

– Если бы что?

– Если бы… ну, например, если бы меня кто-то… отобрал у тебя? – Демьен вывернул голову из его рук и с хихиканьем лег ему на плечо.

– Отобрал?! – у Эверарда вырвался короткий смешок. – Это как? Что ты имеешь в виду?.. Попечительские службы?

– Нет! – Демьен нахмурился. – Ну например… – прошептал он едва слышно, после паузы, волнуясь. – Другой мужчина…

Последняя фраза прозвучала настолько неуверенно, что больше напоминала вопрос, но произвела эффект разорвавшейся бомбы.

– Та-ак!.. – Эверард не смог сдержать ухмылку и покачал головой, закатывая глаза. – Рассказывай.

Он внимательно посмотрел на Демьена, всё еще смеясь, но уже готовый ко всему. Тот сжался, смущаясь и переживая, но в глазах горел лукавый и счастливый огонек.

– Я же просто, в качестве гипотетической возможности! – быстро пробормотал он.

– Угу, – Эверард скептически ухмыльнулся. – Гипотетической… ну-ну.

– Честно! Так что бы ты делал?

– Демьен, – Эверард вздохнул и немного сполз в воду, отрывая его от себя и заставляя смотреть в лицо. – Ты хочешь, чтобы я ревновал?

Его глаза горели, и весь он был пылающей страстью. Демьен млел, он хотел именно этого. Этого напряженного взгляда человека, который пытается контролировать себя, но уже готов сорваться на эмоции.

– Да, – он не мог сдержать довольную улыбку, но поднять глаза тоже не мог.

Эверард издал еще один тяжелый вздох.

– Ты сам не знаешь, что ты делаешь, – спокойно проговорил он, убирая мокрые волосы с его щеки. В и без того глубоких и завораживающих глазах разверзлась бездна. В груди Демьена что-то взволнованно задрожало, стоило только посмотреть. В глазах Эверарда было всё.

– Давай на чистоту… – его голос был приглушенным, но Демьен слышал в нем далекие раскаты грома и упивался ими, испытывая странную экзальтацию безумца, идущего по рельсам навстречу поезду.

– Если ты хочешь уйти от меня, – при этих словах в глазах Эверарда мелькнула хорошо сдерживаемая боль, и именно боль почувствовал в груди Демьен. – Если ты влюбишься и найдешь кого-то другого, я отпущу тебя…

Демьен сделал усилие и положил ладони на вздымающуюся грудь любовника. Хотя сейчас сильнее всего ему хотелось обнять его. Но было жутко.

– Я постараюсь не ревновать… – Эверард улыбнулся, это была опасная улыбка. – Я постараюсь… Но если ты всё же пробудишь во мне ревность… Поверь, ты добьешься своего. Но сведешь меня с ума и подвергнешь себя риску… А я не хочу, чтобы тебе хоть что-то угрожало. Тем более я.

На этот раз его лицо было серьезным, Демьен никогда не видел у него таких глаз… Темнее самой черной пропасти, смертельнее выстрела в упор. Взгляд скорпиона. Демьен задрожал. Да, теперь он тоже понимал. Нет, он хотел совсем не этого. Сейчас ему было не по себе.

– Не играй с огнем, – выдохнул Эверард, и Демьен понял, что за всё это время тот ни разу не моргнул. Демьен задрожал и с облегчением вздохнул, когда любовник привлек его к себе.

– Я люблю тебя!.. – прошептал он, словно извиняясь.

– Знаю…

– Сволочь! – засмеялся Демьен. Эверард тоже смеялся, но не так весело. Его руки обнимали всё так же крепко. Так крепко, что стало тяжело дышать, и по щеке вновь скатилась слеза.

– Я думал, ты скажешь, что тоже меня любишь.

– Да, я тоже тебя люблю, Демьен…

Эверард отвлек его от себя. Его челюсти были плотно сжаты, а глаза – внимательны и немного печальны. Заметив его изучающий взгляд, Эверард усмехнулся.

– Самоубийца, – произнес он, приподнимая брови и качая головой.

Демьен нервно хихикнул, ему всё еще было не по себе, но Эверард притянул его, страстно овладевая ртом, глядя томным взглядом в глаза, крепко сжимая волосы в кулаке, и Демьен задрожал, отвечая, сорвано дыша ему в рот, плавясь и мгновенно погружаясь в желание и истому. После грозы, прошедшей так близко, ощущения обострились до невероятности.

Вода смягчала движения и делала громче их вздохи и стоны.

– Мой дурачок, – прошептал Эверард, привлекая его к себе за бедра. Демьен зажмурил глаза, закидывая связанные руки обратно ему за голову и отдаваясь в полную его власть. Желание уже струилось между ног, член стоял, и Демьен вновь ощущал себя одурманенным. Эверард опустил его голову себе на плечо, целуя в нос и в губы, и провел другой рукой по ягодицам, скользнув пальцем в анус. Вода расслабляла мышцы, и после прошлого раза вход был прекрасно растянут, поэтому второй палец скользнул внутрь без труда. Демьен задышал чаще. Эверард повернул его голову и приник к губам.

Когда в анус проник третий палец, Демьен встрепенулся и приподнялся, отрывая зад от коленей любовника. Три пальца входили легко и до самого основания, глаза Эверарда были полуприкрыты, а губы пытались поймать его рот. Выражение истомы на его лице волновало Демьена невероятно. Пальцы двигались внутри, расширяя, растягивая его. Сорвано дыша, он заглянул Эверарду в глаза, переживая, испытывая любопытство и волнение, спрашивая взглядом, что тот собирается делать.

Когда любовник попробовал добавить к трем пальцам четвертый, Демьен задрожал, выгибаясь со стоном «м-м-а-а-ахх», и приподнялся на коленях, раздвигая ноги и выпячивая ягодицы. Член стоял, как каменный, попка была над водой, и воздух холодил кожу, вызывая озноб. Стягивающий запястья шарф плотно держал руки за головой Эверарда, и Демьен неуклюже прижимался грудью к его лицу, пытаясь сохранить равновесие.

Изнутри распирали пальцы и желание, объятая огнем нижняя часть ему словно не принадлежала. Впрочем, он сам себе не принадлежал…

Равномерные движения вызывали волны дрожи, вожделения и наслаждения. Дыхание Эверарда, тщательно сдерживаемое и всё же неровное, сводило Демьена с ума. И когда тот резче двинул пальцами, сильнее задевая простату, Демьен вздрогнул и, поскользнувшись коленом, едва не растянулся. Эверард успел подставить ноги и подхватить его ладонями.

– Думаю, нам лучше продолжить в другом месте, – прошептал он, снимая с шеи его связанные руки и отстраняя от себя. Плюхнувшись в воду, Демьен почувствовал себя полностью дезориентированным. Член стоял, а в анусе было ощущение пустоты. Он растерянно и не до конца понимая, что происходит, смотрел, как любовник переступает через бортик и берет с полки два полотенца.

Когда Эверард помог ему выбраться, вытер, словно ребенка, и взял на руки, Демьен не сопротивлялся.

 

Оказавшись в спальне, он успел сориентироваться. Пока Эверард что-то искал в той самой комнате, Демьен сидел на краю кровати и, задумчиво глядя перед собой, срывал виноградины с лежащей на тарелке грозди и ждал.

Черт… Руки были свободны, но член… Демьен сдержал страстное желание подрочить, оттягивая заветный момент. А то вдруг он кончит раньше времени, и Эверард вновь решит воспользоваться шнурком?

Поедая виноград, Демьен покосился на кровать. Черный кожаный девайс преспокойно лежал на смятой постели. Ошарашенный внезапной идеей, Демьен убедился, что любовника нет в коридоре, и быстро запихнул шнурок под матрас…

Через минуту в дверях появился Эверард, Демьен с интересом воззрился, что же тот принес, но в его руке был только небольшой кейс. Черт, как удобно! Демьен улыбнулся и опустил глаза: с полотенцем на бедрах и кейсом. Эверард засмеялся, словно прочитав его мысли. Поставив дипломат на пол, он присел рядом и придвинул стол с едой.

– Устал?

– Я не хочу есть, – быстро проговорил Демьен, разворачиваясь к нему лицом. Ни капли не смущаясь, он развел ноги и показал эрегированный член и всего себя. – Точнее… хочу, но потом.

Эверард, наполнив бокал, загадочно усмехнулся. – Я уже говорил, что ты ненасытный?

– Как и ты, – парировал с улыбкой Демьен.

– Да… Как и я, – отставив выпивку, Эверард притянул его к себе и опрокинул на кровать. – Как же мне повезло, – улыбнулся он, покрывая его лицо поцелуями. От губ Эверарда пахло виски.

– Продолжишь то, что начал в ванной?.. – живот Демьена сжимался от слитых воедино эмоций: страха, любопытства, жажды острых ощущений.

– Непременно, – Эверард отстранился и внимательно посмотрел на него темным взглядом. Демьен сглотнул.

Когда-то он уже испытал что-то похожее… Это было давно, и тогда он находился под действием наркотика. Он уже знал, каково это, но боялся. И в то же время так сильно этого желал, что сам себя не мог понять. Он хотел… испытать что-то мучительно приятное и опасное, что-то за гранью. Впрочем, он еще ни о чем точно не знал. Мог лишь только догадываться.

– Если скажешь остановиться, я остановлюсь, – произнес Эверард, ныряя рукой под кровать. Демьен услышал щелчок открывшегося кейса и, скосив глаза, увидел в руках любовника кожаные приспособления, оказавшиеся наручниками. Пока Эверард надевал их на его запястья, Демьен, затаив дыхание, рассматривал его лицо. Член болезненно прижимался к животу. Эверард ласково и успокаивающе скользнул по его груди рукой и приласкал напряженный орган. Демьен зажмурился, едва дыша.

Вторая пара кожаных наручников предназначалась его лодыжкам. Он удивленно приподнялся на одном локте. Скрепляющая запястья цепочка позволяла разводить руки не больше, чем на семь сантиметров. Максимум на такое же расстояние он мог теперь раздвинуть ноги.

– Что ты придумал?.. – прошептал Демьен взволнованно, перехватывая взгляд Эверарда.

– Ты ведь уже догадался, – ответил тот, поцеловав его. Он с минуту ласково смотрел ему в лицо, придерживая пальцами подбородок, и в итоге перевернул на живот. Демьен уткнулся лбом в скованные руки, часто дыша.

– Постарайся расслабиться, – негромкий искушающий голос Эверарда действовал на него не хуже афродизиака.

С бьющимся от волнения сердцем Демьен почувствовал, как между ягодиц льется холодная струйка любриканта. Что любовник собирался делать? Зачем сковал ему ноги?.. Может, будь он пьяным, не так сильно бы волновался?

– Дай мне выпить, – поспешил он прошептать пересохшими губами.

– Что-нибудь покрепче? – в голосе Эверарда слышалась улыбка.

– Давай, – Демьен приподнялся на локтях и попробовал смахнуть падающие на лицо волосы.

– А не вырубишься после вина?

– Не знаю... – он залпом осушил поднесенный бокал с виски. Жидкость опалила рот и обжигающим теплом полилась в желудок. Застонав, Демьен упал лицом в кровать. Тело расслабилось, а в голове вместе с головокружением появились разные мысли.

Влажные от смазки руки скользили по бедрам, промежности и между ягодиц. Новые волны желания вздымались в животе. Тяжело дыша, Демьен прикусил влажными губами простынь и попытался раздвинуть ноги, но цепочка со звоном напомнила о себе.

– Зачем ты сковал ноги?.. – прошептал он, не открывая глаз, с головой уходя в ощущения. Эверард раздвинул его ягодицы, провел по покрасневшему сфинктеру, а потом ввел в него два пальца, вызывая ноющую пульсацию в члене и сладкую дрожь во всем теле.

От спиртного стало жарко, Демьен чувствовал испарину на лице и пояснице, но в голове всё странным образом прояснилось и встало на свои места.

– Ощущения будут на порядок острее, – ответил Эверард, ложась рядом и целуя его шею и плечи. Демьен задышал чаще, пытаясь прогнуться и хоть еще немного раздвинуть ноги. Под закрытыми веками порхали мерцающие мотыльки. Эверард не прерывал своих ласкающих движений. О, слава богу, он не прерывался!..

– Ты такой красивый… – губы переместились вдоль позвоночника вниз, и дыхание лизнуло влажные от пота и смазки ягодицы. – Впервые жалею, что не запасся камерой. Ты бы мог сейчас посмотреть на себя.

Эверард явно рассматривал его, раздвигая попку, вторгаясь во влажный проход уже тремя пальцами.

– С-с-с… а-а-а!.. – простонал Демьен, немного приподнимаясь на локтях. Такое знакомое ощущение, но каждый раз вызывающее внутри вспышки желания. Да, теперь он понимал, почему любовник сковал его лодыжки. Из-за невозможности развести ноги в стороны три пальца казались пятью, по меньшей мере. Он замирал и млел, тонул в ощущениях.

– Моя долина наслаждений, – с усмешкой произнес Эверард всё тем же голосом, и к лицу Демьена прилила неожиданная волна стыда.

Видимо, заметив, как он затих, Эверард перевернул его на бок и убрал волосы с лица.

– О боже, неужели тебе стыдно? – засмеялся он.

– Ага… – произнес Демьен, не открывая глаз и прижимая руки к груди. Толкающиеся в него пальцы вызывали внутри всполохи желания.

– Как жаль, что ты не можешь сейчас себя видеть, – произнес Эверард, видимо пытаясь успокоить, но голос и слова вызывали противоположную реакцию.

Он приласкал его возбужденный член и предупредил:

– Расслабься…

Демьен почувствовал, как к трем добавился четвертый палец, и как любовник надавил рукой, пытаясь просунуть ладонь глубже.

– А-А-А!!! – вскрикнул Демьен, молниеносно переворачиваясь на живот и встревожено приподнимаясь на локтях и коленях. Ноги получалось немного раздвинуть только в таком положении. Изо рта вырывались надсадные стоны.

– Больно? Мне прекратить? – голос Эверарда был сосредоточенным и серьезным, но Демьен слишком хорошо помнил тот его темный взгляд с затопляющими радужку, расширенными зрачками.

– Нет!.. – простонал он умоляюще, утыкаясь головой в руки и оттопыривая задницу. Ладонь погрузилась в анус наполовину. Демьен плавился и сходил с ума от распирающего изнутри интенсивного ощущения. С члена на простынь упала тягучая капля смазки. Часто постанывая, Демьен чувствовал, как ладонь любовника растягивает кольцо его мышц, чувствовал, как большой палец лежит в ложбинке между ягодиц. И было страшно, панически, до ужаса. И было стыдно. Стыдно оттого, что он так жадно хотел этого. Так возбуждался. Так дрожал…

– Ты меня с ума сводишь… – прошептал Эверард. Демьен задохнулся от стона, неуклюже подсовывая под себя руки, опускаясь лицом на постель и пытаясь подрочить.

– Тем, что позволяешь делать с собой, что угодно, – продолжал свою мысль любовник. – Это так… – Эверард замолчал, не найдя слов.

– Давай… сделай это!.. – дрожа от ужаса и нетерпения, выдохнул в простынь Демьен.

– Тогда расслабься, – Эверард попробовал провернуть руку, но сжимающиеся от желания мышцы держали слишком крепко.

Демьен сначала почувствовал новую струйку любриканта, холодком скользнувшую между ягодиц поверх ладони, а потом короткий обжигающий удар по попке. От неожиданности он вздрогнул, отвлекся, и Эверард, улучив момент, впихнул в немного расслабившийся зад последний палец.

– А-а-а-а!.. а-а-а… а-а-а… – стонал Демьен в голос, какое-то время не испытывая ничего, кроме шока. И тут же хлынула новая волна удушающего стыда и желания. Он уперся в кровать сомкнутыми руками и раздвинул колени, насколько позволяли скованные лодыжки. Скрюченный, с выпяченным задом, он чувствовал, как вся ладонь целиком медленно проходит внутрь него, вызывая между ног, в паху, животе и голове всполохи интенсивного, пронизывающего насквозь и слишком острого наслаждения. Глаза были мокрыми от выступивших слез, а с набухшего члена на постель капала густая смазка.

Звякнула, сдерживающая ноги цепочка – Эверард освободил его – и Демьен спешно расставил ноги шире, раздвигая колени и прогибаясь удобнее. Впрочем, это помогло лишь отчасти: скованные руки всё так же мешали.

– Тебе хорошо?.. – прошептал Эверард.

– Да… – краснея от стыда, выдохнул Демьен. Ладонь, просунувшаяся внутрь так, что сфинктер теперь обхватывал запястье любовника, дарила такое неописуемое и острое наслаждение, что он чувствовал себя самым большим грешником. Разве можно так сильно хотеть этого, как он сегодня хотел? Разве можно так этим наслаждаться?.. Но всё это были просто ненужные рассудочные мысли. Потому что тело пульсировало и дрожало, и Демьен чувствовал себя по-новому живым. И даже свои напряженные мышцы он ощущал иначе. Ярче.

– Мне хорошо… – простонал он, закусив губу, и повернул голову, глядя на Эверарда. Тот, заметив его взгляд, улыбнулся и подмигнул. Левой рукой он ласкал свой собственный орган. Демьен, застонал, и подался немного назад, заставляя его двигать ладонью. И когда тот так и сделал, вторгаясь глубже медленно, но верно, Демьен вскрикнул с ужасом и с дрожью, вновь испытывая страх. Но боялся он не того, что Эверард может как-то повредить или чрезмерно растянуть его (в прошлый раз он сумел восстановиться, сможет и сейчас), а того, что все происходящее доставляло ему слишком много наслаждения.

– Мне страшно… – прошептал он, и голос звучал действительно испугано. – Нет, не высовывай!..

– Я и не могу, – усмехнулся Эверард, попробовав высвободить ладонь. – Ты держишь меня слишком крепко… Ну-ка расслабься.

Демьен попробовал отпустить себя, и рука выскользнула из задницы.

– Черт… – прошептал он, падая на бок и протягивая руки Эверарду. – Тогда расстегни и это!

Раскинув ноги в стороны, Демьен осторожно ощупал освобожденной рукой свою промежность.

– Черт… Неужели мне это понравилось?.. Даже больше, чем в прошлый раз…

Эверард склонился над ним, приникая к губам. Его зрачки были расширены, как и предполагал Демьен. Его собственные зрачки, наверняка, были такими же.

– Да, это действительно способно свести с ума… То, как ты целиком отдаешься…

– Сделаешь это еще раз? – спросил Демьен, ловя его губы и волнуясь больше прежнего.

– Сейчас?

Демьен кивнул, тяжело дыша. Эверард привстал, приподнимая его разведенные ноги и подсовывая ему под зад свое колено. Неотрывно глядя ему в глаза, Эверард провел влажной ладонью между ягодиц и повторил ритуал, всовывая по одному пальцу по очереди. Его глаза были темнее ночи, но Демьен не знал, что его собственные глаза с расширенными черными зрачками мало, чем отличались. От голубой радужки осталась лишь узкая каемка.

Дрожащими руками он потянулся вниз и обхватил запястье любовника, проводя пальцами по кромке ануса и пытаясь понять, насколько он растянут. Это до странности возбуждало и пугало его. Когда глаза Эверарда потемнели, и ладонь вошла глубже, раздвигая его мышцы, Демьен вскрикнул и схватил его за руку.

– Не надо!.. Пожалуйста!.. – простонал он жалобно и испуганно, приподнимая ягодицы, чувствуя, как рука любовника движется в нем, вызывая волны дрожи, удовольствия и наваждения…

– А-а… Эверард! Не надо!

Эверард глухо застонал, склоняя голову ему на живот, скрывая за волной черных волос свое искаженное желанием лицо.

– Сможешь так кончить?.. – спросил он.

– Да… – всхлипнул Демьен, жмурясь и двигая бедрами.

Периодические глухие стоны любовника приводили его в восторг и безумие. Он сжимался, чувствовал, как ладонь плавно движется внутри, и сходил с ума от одной только мысли. Поцелуи и ласкающие движения рта Эверарда на его члене… Но именно мысль, что они делают это, и была последней каплей.

Демьен всхлипнул и, задрожав, крепко схватился за запястье любовника, удерживая его и сжимаясь, крича…

Но Эверард и не думал входить дальше.

Когда последние зарницы отпылали под веками, Демьен почувствовал, как тот медленно вытаскивает руку из его расслабившегося тела.

– Это было… впечатляюще, – вздохнул Эверард, целуя его с закрытыми глазами. И когда он открыл веки, из его глаз смотрела всё та же тьма, сводящая с ума, всё та же неудовлетворенная бездна.

– Возьмешь меня? – спросил Демьен.

– Ты хочешь?! – удивился Эверард.

– Да, – соврал Демьен. – Войди в меня…

Эверард усмехнулся, прищурив глаза, и потеребил его расслабленный член, явно намекая, что Демьен врет.

– Хочешь съесть чего-нибудь? – Эверард отстранился.

– Нет, – Демьен приподнялся вместе с ним, хватая за руку. – Что тебя так расстроило?.. Что я так наслаждался этим?!

– О чем ты? – засмеялся Эверард, притягивая его и сажая себе на колени. – С ума сошел…

– Почему тогда… грусть? – Демьен крепко обнял его. Руки любовника скользили по его влажным волосам, по спине и ягодицам, вновь кидая в пламя возбуждения.

– Это не грусть, – ответил после паузы Эверард. – Это сильное желание…

Демьен улыбнулся, не выпуская его из крепких объятий. На руках и ногах так и остались широкие кожаные манжеты – прозрачный намек, что игра еще не закончилась.

– Мой Демьен, – прошептал Эверард с улыбкой, и Демьен приподнялся на коленях, нащупал его член и направил в себя. После руки в заднице было довольно свободно, но Эверард, издав долгий стон, подхватил его под колени и, разведя в сторону ноги, насадил глубже на себя. Демьен всхлипнул, крепче обвивая его шею. Любовник двигался так темпераментно, что от бесстыдных шлепков бедер о его ягодицы он вновь возбудился, жалобно всхлипывая. Растянутое кольцо мышц медленно сжималось, пока не стало довольно тесным, увеличив ощущения обоих на пару делений.

Демьен застонал, и Эверард отвлек его от себя, заглядывая в лицо. Оно было томным от наслаждения и в то же время напряженно-испуганным, внимательным. Эверарда пронзила странная мысль: Демьен был бы таким с любым? Или только с ним? С хорошо скрываемым изумлением Эверард поймал себя на желании посмотреть, как тот занимался бы любовью с другим человеком. Это сильное желание лучше узнать и понять своего Демьена оказалось сильнее ревности. Эверард удивленно выдохнул, по-новому глядя на приоткрытые пухлые губы юноши, розовые, как лепестки, и его лазурные с зеркальным блеском глаза.

Продолжая двигаться вверх-вниз и поглаживая одной рукой свой приподнявшийся член, Демьен улыбнулся и опустил взгляд.

– Я тебе нравлюсь?.. – спросил он, ни секунды не сомневаясь в утвердительном ответе. Всё было написано во внимательных глазах Эверарда.

– Ты всегда мне нравишься… – ответил тот, усмехаясь. – Держись крепче.

Он подхватил его под бедра, поднимаясь с кровати. Демьен замер, обнимая его за шею, часто дыша у самого уха.

Эверард притягивал его к себе, разводя в стороны ноги, и энергичными движениями бедер глубоко вторгался в тело. Ощущения были той же интенсивности, что и от руки… Демьен запрокинул голову, вибрируя и издавая тонкие вскрикивания. Лицо покрылось испариной.

– Да-а!.. – простонал Эверард, толкнувшись внутрь в последний раз, и Демьен почувствовал, как напрягся и запульсировал внутри член, вызывая новый спазм наслаждения, который превратился в очередную яркую и протяжную вспышку… Их соприкасающиеся животы стали мокрыми от его спермы.

Эверард в раз расслабился и, не выпуская его из рук, повалился на кровать.

Последнее, что почувствовал Демьен, проваливаясь в глухой сон, как из его влажной от спермы и смазки задницы выскользнул член любовника.

 

Голова Демьена покоилась на его руке, а ладонь – на груди, у сердца. Эверард не шевелился и долго смотрел в пространство. Время шло к вечеру. Мысли крутились вокруг любовника. Прислушиваясь к его дыханию, он закрыл глаза... Это был не сон, скорее разновидность медитации. Он слышал, как дышит Демьен, чувствовал давление его головы и как медленно деревенеет рука.

Обычно беспокойный сон юноши был сейчас глубоким. И от этого тепла рядом, от его трепетного сопения Эверарда моментами затопляла нежность.

Звонок телефона заставил открыть глаза. Звонил его мобильный. Который остался в брюках. А брюки в ванной. Эверард с легкой усмешкой слушал этот приглушенный звук.

– Что это?.. – пошевелился рядом Демьен, переворачиваясь на бок и обнимая его обеими руками.

– Мой мобильник, – равнодушно ответил Эверард, разминая замлевшую руку.

– Почему ты его не возьмешь? – Демьен прочистил горло со сна и облизнул губы.

Звонки прекратились.

– Не хотел тебя будить, – Эверард заглянул ему в лицо. Вокруг глаз Демьена пролегли едва заметные тени, но общее сонно-томное выражение довольства и счастья было таким трепетным, что Эверард не сдержал широкую улыбку.

– Это так мило, – Демьен потянулся, протирая глаза и глядя на него счастливым взглядом. – Сколько я спал?

– Часа полтора…

Зевая и потягиваясь, юноша издал непонятный звук и вновь прижался к нему, прикасаясь носом к соску и довольно урча.

– Ты ведь не сорвешься сейчас никуда? – Демьен прикусил мышцу на его груди.

– Вообще, не планирую, – усмехнулся Эверард. – Хочешь откусить от меня кусочек?

– Ага… – Демьен прыснул со смеху. – Только я бы тебя целиком съел.

Уют смятой шелковой постели, ощущение после сна под боком с любимым наполняло его блаженством и тихой радостью жизни. Высвободившись из покрывала, он, едва не попискивая, обвил шею Эверарда. Тот беззвучно смеялся.

– Мне сегодня показалось, что ты хочешь меня так же сильно, как я тебя, – прошептал Демьен, удовлетворенно улыбаясь.

– Разве я когда-то тебя не хотел, – усмехнулся Эверард, откидывая в сторону покрывало и рассматривая его. Ладонь прошлась по гладкой коже. – Ты становишься всё красивее… и желаннее.

– Мне просто показалось…

– Дурачок.

– Ага… дурачок, – Демьен с улыбкой забрался на него верхом, и Эверард, прижав его к себе, пару раз покачался с одного бока на другой. Демьен едва не захлебнулся от смеха. Ему казалось, что они два ребенка. Эти мгновения нежности, лепета, счастья, когда они говорили друг другу приятную чушь, болтали ни о чем и дурачились. Не могло быть ничего лучше!..

– Сучечка, – хихикнул Демьен, глядя на Эверарда сверху.

– Сучечка, – смеясь, повторил тот. – Мой Демьен. Мой котенок...

– Пусик!

– Пусик?! – заржал Эверард. Демьен, глотая смех, зарылся лицом ему в шею.

– Я перекрашусь! – воскликнул он, заметив, как любовник теребит и рассматривает его волосы.

– Я уже начинаю привыкать… Хотя идея, в сущности, была дурацкой.

– Дурацкая, да, – согласился Демьен. – Но вот увидишь, с более светлым и холодным тоном будет лучше! Я ведь тебе понравился?

– Понравился?

– Ну да, в ю-юбке… со светлыми волоса-ами…

На губах Эверарда играла усмешка.

– Я теперь так же хорош, как Билли?

Не меняя выражения лица, Эверард пристально посмотрел ему в глаза. Усмешка стала шире.

– Ты?! Лучше Билли?! Нет, конечно.

Демьен притворно захныкал, и Эверард, смеясь, опрокинул его на постель, наваливаясь сверху.

– Ты лучше, – продолжил он. – Уж в чем-чем, а в постели точно. Хотя характер у тебя…

Приподняв бровь, он покрутил головой.

– А внешне?

– Ты ради этого покрасил волосы? – улыбнулся Эверард. – Дурачок…

– Дурачок, – с улыбкой повторил Демьен.

– Совсем глупенький…

– Твой глупенький Демьен…

В их шепоте слышались возбужденные нотки, и Демьен уже чувствовал новую волну, видел ее в темных, усмехающихся глазах Эверарда.

– Да, мой глупенький Демьен… – тот приник к его губам. Дыхание Демьена сорвалось. Он пихнул Эверарда в грудь, и тот перевернулся на спину, увлекая его за собой.

Утопая в нежных, чувственных поцелуях, Демьен терся полувозбужденным членом о член Эверарда, и по коже расходилась рябь желания. Руки любовника гуляли по его спине и попке.

Когда пальцы проникли между ягодицами, прикасаясь к анусу, Демьен отвел руку за спину и тоже с интересом потрогал свое анальное отверстие.

– Болит?

– Не-а, вообще не болит… – ответил он. – Я просто проверяю, насколько ты меня растянул…

– Думаю, что ты быстро восстановишь форму, – ухмыльнулся Эверард. Демьен не выдержал и поцеловал его красивый усмехающийся рот.

– А ночь еще даже не начиналась… – многозначительно поднял брови Эверард, обнимая его и опуская рядом на постель.

– Ага… Я, кстати, так и не…

В этот момент опять зазвонил телефон.

– …насытился, – закончил со вздохом Демьен. – Подойдешь?

– Да.

– Обещай, что никуда не уедешь!!! – он задержал любовника за руку.

– Обещаю, – иронично улыбнулся Эверард. – Если только никто не умер, и Землю не атаковали пришельцы.

Это был Такехико.

 


	61. Chapter 61

### 7

 

– Добрый вечер, босс! – голос секретаря звучал бодро и на удивление радостно. – Я вас не отрываю?

– Привет, Такехико. Не переживай, ты меня уже оторвал, – Эверард коротко засмеялся и закинул забытую в ванной одежду себе на плечо. – Что у тебя?

– Я нашел... – начал было японец.

– Стоп! – прервал его Эверард. – Дальше отвечай только «да» или «нет». Ты нашел помощника?

– Да-а, – было слышно, что секретарь улыбается.

– Так-так. Ты рад, а это значит, что… Впрочем, лучше не говори.

Когда он зашел в комнату, Демьен, как был обнаженный, стоял у окна и ел курицу.

– Это… – начал опять Такехико.

– Ничего не говори, даже пол и возраст! – Эверард бросил свои вещи в одно из кресел. – Хочу всё увидеть сам. Как ты, однако, быстро управился!..

Демьен подскочил к нему и, облизывая губы и пальцы, попытался прижать ухо к другой стороне мобильного. Эверард с улыбкой отклонил голову.

– Кто-то местный?

– Нет, – включаясь в игру, лаконично ответил секретарь.

– Так… Значит из филиалов, – Эверард заметил, как вытянулось и напряглось лицо Демьена. Он явно расслышал и узнал легкий японский акцент его секретаря.

– Да, – продолжал Такехико.

– Пока не говори, откуда, – Эверард с интересом наблюдал, как Демьен расстроено присаживается на постель и наливает полный стакан виски. – Хотя скажи… Он из Японии?

– Нет, – улыбнулся секретарь.

– Это уже интересно, – Эверард подозревал, что так быстро надежного человека Кобаяси сможет найти только среди тех, кого хорошо знает. И думал, что этот человек, скорее всего, будет из Японии. Но если это не так… Любопытно.

Хорошо скрытая радость и возбуждение в голосе Такехико подсказывали Эверарду, что в его окружении появится еще один интересный человек. Выбор Такехико интриговал всё сильнее.

Подойдя к Демьену, Эверард точным движением перехватил стакан с виски, который тот уже подносил к губам, и поставил его обратно на стол. В голубых глазах вспыхнул гнев, лицо обиженно вытянулось. Но недоволен Демьен был совсем не тем, что выпить не удалось. Эверард усмехнулся.

– Этот человек уже на пути в Нью-Йорк, – продолжал Такехико.

– Прекрасно. Я заинтригован сверх всякой меры, – Эверард улыбнулся и, неотрывно глядя на любовника, присел рядом. Тот уже находился на грани очередной вспышки ревности.

– Когда вам будет удобнее с ним встретиться?

– Давай уже завтра.

– Завтра же выходной!.. – воскликнул Демьен недовольно, но, наткнувшись на его взгляд, замолчал.

– Завтра, ближе к обеду, – сказал Эверард секретарю.

– Думаю, вы не будете разочарованы! – улыбнулся японец. – До свидания, босс!

– Пока, Такехико.

Очередная загадка волновала кровь и наполняла предчувствием. Предвкушая завтрашнюю встречу, Эверард упал спиной на постель, задумчиво глядя в потолок и с легкой улыбкой прижимая телефон к губам.

– Что? – не вытерпел Демьен. – Уезжаешь?

– Нет, – Эверард медленно провел ладонью по его гладкой узкой спине.

Демьен на мгновение замер и, развернувшись, упал ему в объятия.

– Я тебя никуда не отпущу, – прошептал он и потерся о его грудь щекой.

– А я никуда и не собираюсь, – пальцы Эверарда перебирали его волосы и искушающими движениями скользили вдоль позвоночника к ложбинке между ягодиц, прикасаясь к растянутому кольцу ануса, вновь кидая в возбуждение и головокружение. Демьен замер, вслушиваясь в ощущения и сдерживая неровное дыхание.

– Вижу, ты уже приступил к ужину, – в голосе любовника слышалась хорошо скрытая ирония.

– Ага… чего он хотел?

– Точно. Я ведь хотел тебя предупредить… – Эверард поднялся на постели, отстраняясь, словно ничего не было, и оглядывая еду на столе. Демьен перевел дыхание, растерянно смахнув волосы с лица, и посмотрел на него.

– У меня появится еще один секретарь, – сказал Эверард почти равнодушно.

– С чего это вдруг?! – ошалело выпалил Демьен.

– Такехико зашивается, – любовник неопределенно пожал плечами и взял бутерброд с беконом и тот самый, наполненный до краев и отобранный у него стакан с виски. – Хочу, чтобы у него было больше свободного времени.

– Это еще зачем? – Демьен сдвинулся и наткнулся ногами на кейс.

– Зачем Такехико больше времени? – Эверард не смог сдержать смех. – Хорошо сказано… Ну… Может, я хочу иногда ходить с ним на кэндо.

Его усмешка была такой подначивающей и издевательской, что Демьену захотелось его задушить.

– Ты ведь не трахаешься с ним? – прошептал он, сдерживая накатившее волной подозрение.

– Нет, – в ответном взгляде Эверарда промелькнул интерес. – Я не сплю со своими секретарями.

Демьен уже слышал это не раз. И всё равно ревновал… С трудом совладав с эмоциями, он уставился себе под ноги. Поддев ступней крышку кейса, он увидел в нем несколько фаллоимитаторов и вибраторов разных размеров.

– Я справился и своими силами, – произнес Эверард, перехватив его взгляд.

– Это точно, – ответил Демьен, сдерживая довольную улыбку. – Так что там с кэндо?..

Эверард глотнул виски и впился в бутерброд с беконом и авокадо с таким удовольствием, словно это была самая вкусная еда. Демьен неожиданно почувствовал голод.

– Хочешь сходить с нами?

– Да! – оживился Демьен. Эверард засмеялся, поставив перед ним тарелку с тушеными овощами и курицей.

– Тогда немного позже, когда я научусь владеть мечом.

На лице Демьена расплылась широкая улыбка.

– Ты что?.. Хочешь меня впечатлить?!! – заливаясь смехом, он повалился на постель. – Ой, я не могу!..

– Конечно! Хочу предстать в лучшем виде, – сотрясаясь от беззвучного смеха, Эверард налил во второй стакан виски на два пальца.

Прищурив счастливые глаза, Демьен наблюдал за любовником. Тот протянул ему выпивку.

– Cin cin, – прошептал он, делая обжигающий глоток, и вновь с улыбкой глядя на Эверарда. – Боишься, что сопьюсь?.. Когда я был в Калифорнии, то, знаешь, как пил!

Эверард засмеялся, жуя курицу. – Ну да, ты же теперь взрослый, – сказал он иронично.

– У Линды была такая прикольная настольная игра!.. – Демьен присел. – В общем, расчерченное игровое поле с названиями и рецептами коктейлей, надо было кубики кидать и делать ход…

Эверард с улыбкой следил за его увлеченными жестами.

– В итоге если выпадал какой-нибудь коктейль, то надо было его тут же сделать и выпить!.. У них, знаешь, какой бар?! Еще более разнообразный, чем у тебя, – доверительно сообщил Демьен, чем окончательно его насмешил.

– Ешь! А то сейчас совсем развезет.

– Я не пьяный… – заметил Демьен и покорно взял вилку. – А давай поиграем в такую игру?!

– У меня есть идея получше, но сначала поешь.

Демьен ревниво следил, как любовник пьет и не пьянеет, ест и не чувствует тяжести. Занимается сексом и не устает... Черт!

– В чем твой секрет? – не выдержал он.

– И Зигфрид одолел дракона! Но когда кровь того попала ему на язык… – начал Эверард, шутя. Демьен усмехнулся, нажимая на овощи.

– Не понимаю, зачем тебе это... – пробормотал он.

– Что именно? – Эверард промокнул губы салфеткой.

– Кэндо это…

Любовник помолчал. Глядя в свою тарелку, Демьен чувствовал его взгляд.

– Мне всегда нравилось учиться чему-то новому. Приобретать новый опыт, – произнес наконец Эверард. – А сейчас еще и представилась возможность опять почувствовать себя учеником. Со мной такого давно не было, – добавил он.

Демьен поднял глаза.

– Ты такой странный…

– Всё еще странный? – усмехнулся Эверард, допивая алкоголь залпом.

– Ага… Мы так долго вместе, а ты меня постоянно удивляешь, – Демьен хмыкнул. – Начиная с той августовской ночи…

– С той ночи? – пристально глядя ему в лицо, Эверард с трудом сдерживал смех.

– Да, – Демьен ухмыльнулся, опуская взгляд. – Уж удивил, так удивил.

Эверард не выдержал и заржал.

Демьен посмотрел на него. – Я бы хотел испытать всё это снова… – его расширенные зрачки пульсировали. – Это было так… – он закатил глаза, отставляя тарелку и допивая виски.

Эверард придвинулся к нему и, обняв, поцеловал. – Как?

– Остро… Сумасшедший опыт, переломивший весь ход моей жизни…

Демьен лег спиной на кровать, Эверард склонился над ним, глядя в лицо с интересом и желанием.

– Это невозможно описать… Это было ужасно и прекрасно одновременно… Это было так… сильно! Я думал, что умру. Но я хотел бы испытать это снова… – он провел пальцами по лицу любовника, остановившись на губах, и тот на миг закрыл глаза. В груди Демьена зарождалась мелкая дрожь. – А ты?

– Нет, – Эверард улыбнулся и посмотрел на него. – Ты был зажатым, неловким и испуганным… Зеленым. И твоя сексуальность только-только начинала пробуждаться… Но я всё равно хотел тебя, – прошептал он, и Демьен в истоме закрыл глаза, поворачивая голову и открывая для поцелуя шею и ключицу, к которым тут же прикоснулись ласкающие губы.

– И это странно… – дыхание Эверарда лизнуло влажную от поцелуя кожу.

– Что?.. – выдохнул Демьен, сердце уже начинало сбиваться с ритма, всё тело наполнила нега.

– Что я так хотел тебя тогда…

Не открывая глаз, Демьен запустил пальцы любовнику в волосы, притягивая к себе и прижимаясь губами к его уху.

– Когда я онанирую… – прошептал он. – Я думаю о тебе и о той ночи… – ему показалось, что Эверард задержал дыхание, но, может, просто показалось?

– Я бы хотел опять оказаться в той комнате… неопытным и испуганным… с тобой. Иногда я жалею, что так сильно боялся и так мало наслаждался…

Эверард усмехнулся, глядя ему в лицо.

– Это ты сейчас так говоришь, – произнес он почти шепотом. Тем низким, бархатистым голосом, который так сводил Демьена с ума. – Если бы не было ничего после той ночи… ты бы меня ненавидел.

– Или сильно желал, – Демьен с волнением прислушался к себе, вспоминая ужас того дня, когда думал, что больше никогда не увидит таинственного приятеля дяди, и когда – да, уже тогда – не находил себе места от желания.

– Значит, ненавидел и желал бы одновременно, – задумчиво произнес Эверард, всматриваясь в его глаза и явно видя там что-то интересное.

– Ненавидел бы за то, что ты не взял меня с собой… – произнес, сжимая зубы Демьен, и любовник усмехнулся.

– Ты бы не вернулся за мной, да?

– Не знаю, – Эверард пожал плечами. Он действительно не знал.

– Если бы ты не заложил меня дяде или священнику на исповеди, то, скорее всего, вернулся бы, – он с наслаждением поцеловал его рот. – Мой Демьен…

Тот выдохнул ему в губы с долгим стоном, задыхаясь. В синих глазах стояла влага.

– Я люблю тебя… – шептал Эверард, прикасаясь губами к его приоткрытому рту, носу, влажным ресницам. – Если бы ты не сбежал, всё могло бы быть совсем иначе… Может быть, намного проще.

– И не было бы всех этих лет?.. Нет. Не хотел бы я потерять даже дня из них... А ты?

Эверард отстранился с улыбкой и поднял его за руку.

– Пойдем на свежий воздух.

– О нет! Нет-нет-нет!!! – запротестовал Демьен, видя, как любовник собирает и упаковывает часть еды со стола.

– Пойдем, устроим пикник на свежем воздухе, посмотрим на закат солнца, – подмигнул Эверард. – У тебя случайно нет корзины для пикника?

– Сроду не ходил на пикники, – удивленно прошептал Демьен, следя за его сборами. – Эй! Я не хочу никуда отсюда уходить! – опомнившись, продолжил он протесты. – Я хочу еще поваляться с тобой в постели! Мне так редко это удается…

– Мы будем валяться, обещаю, – засмеялся Эверард. – Можешь даже не одеваться.

– Ого! Куда же мы идем?

– Увидишь! – Эверард вышел из комнаты.

– Но я еще не успел показать тебе свои новые особые шмотки! – крикнул Демьен, когда любовник принес одну из дорожных сумок, с которыми Демьен ездил в Калифорнию, и сложил в нее одеяла, часть еды и бутылку виски.

– Если хочешь, захвати эти особые вещи с собой, – ответил Эверард, – Только не много!

– Мы что, и правда идем на пикник?!! – Демьен не мог поверить своим глазам.

– Да, – подмигнул ему Эверард с загадочной улыбкой.

Заскочив в гардеробную, Демьен быстро запихнул всё необходимое в рюкзак.

– И мне можно не одеваться, серьезно? – у него вырвался глупый смешок.

– Серьезно, – усмехнулся Эверард, застегивая брюки и проверяя по показателям сенсоров температуру на улице. – Только возьми это, – он накинул ему на плечи длинное пушистое одеяло и, запихнув его рюкзак в сумку, направился к двери. Демьен ошарашенно смотрел ему вслед.

Когда Эверард замер у входной двери с сумкой в руке и в одних только брюках на голое тело, Демьен не сдержал хохот. Ему всё еще не верилось, что они куда-то идут. Казалось, любовник просто разыгрывает его с серьезным лицом и вот-вот засмеется. Но когда тот немного постоял перед дверью, прислушиваясь, и щелкнул чем-то в кармане, а потом открыл замок, Демьен разволновался.

– Мы что, серьезно идем на улицу? На мне же нет никакой одежды! – зашептал он в панике, когда Эверард открыл входную дверь. Демьен вдруг осознал, что раздет, что на нем нет ничего, кроме одеяла, в которое он так судорожно кутался, даже узкой полоски трусов, чтобы прикрыть член, уже налившийся возбуждением от всего этого немыслимого безумия.

– Ну да, ты же хотел пойти раздетым.

Демьен зашипел, уже собираясь рвануть в комнату за одеждой, но Эверард задержал его и, взяв за руку, вывел за собой на площадку.

– Проклятье!!! – испуганно озираясь и ступая босыми ногами на цыпочках, Демьен пытался совладать с волнением.

– Не волнуйся, – Эверард вытащил из кармана и мельком продемонстрировал ему какой-то компактный прибор. – Камеры нас не засекут.

Они прошли в лифт. Демьен тяжело дышал, уже не обращая внимания на голый торс и босые ноги любовника.

Когда Эверард нажал на верхнюю кнопку, и лифт взмыл, до Демьена начало доходить.

– Мы идем на крышу!!! – воскликнул он. – Но проход же закрыт… Я один раз уже пытался туда выйти.

– Ты забыл, с кем имеешь дело, – многозначительно улыбнулся Эверард.

– Со специалистом по вскрытию замков? – засмеялся Демьен.

– Именно! – подмигнул любовник. – Нет такой двери, в которую я не смог бы зайти. В крайнем случае, влезу через окно, – он подтолкнул смеющегося Демьена к выходу, когда лифт остановился на последнем этаже.

Тихо крадясь мимо закрытых квартир, они взошли по последнему лестничному пролету к ведущей на крышу двери. Пока Эверард на коленях возился с электронным замком, Демьен внимательно прислушивался и смотрел по сторонам. Неожиданно одна из квартир внизу открылась, и раздался стук женских каблуков. У Демьена сердце ушло в пятки, он хотел предупредить любовника, но губы словно онемели.

– Э… Эверард! – прошептал он еле слышно, но тот уже справился с дверью и, подхватив сумку, увлек его за собой.

Демьен с облегчением выскочил на улицу, по дороге потеряв одеяло. И первое, что он почувствовал, это порыв ветра, ударивший в его обнаженное тело мощным потоком. Демьен ощущал себя корабельным парусом. Розовато-янтарные лучи заливали глаза. Он словно вышел, выпрыгнул, вывалился в новый мир, в разрывную свободу, в совершенно новое ощущение. И оно заполнило его до предела, воскрешая сладостно-мучительную боль в груди, его горькое счастье, и частицу которого он не хотел бы потерять. Вечер, блики солнца, разно-уровневые крыши, закатное небо, прохлада ветра на обнаженной коже, его почти парящие чувства, – всё это было так прекрасно, что вызывало боль.

Эверард завернул его в потерянное одеяло, крепко обнимая и прижимая к себе.

– Мы успели, – произнес он.

– Куда?

– Посмотреть на закат. Не холодно?

– Не-а, – протянул Демьен и улыбнулся. – Так странно быть совсем голым под открытым небом.

– Ты же хотел пройтись голышом по улице. Крыша даже лучше. Пойдем.

Эверард подхватил сумку и направился к возвышающейся шахте лифта. Демьен пошел за ним, держа в вытянутых руках развивающееся за спиной одеяло и подставляя тело ветру. Мимо на большой скорости пролетела машина. Он вздрогнул и припустил следом за любовником.

– А нас не арестуют?

– Если только высадятся прямо на крышу, – смеясь, ответил Эверард. – Я запер дверь. Сейчас мы с тобой спрячемся в складках местности. А когда солнце зайдет, будем уже не так заметны. Хотя… Риск всё равно есть.

– А как мы объясним, что я голый? Ну, если вдруг попадемся, – Демьен помог любовнику расстелить одеяло в углублении у стены и плюхнулся на него сверху, придерживая второе на плечах. От нагретой за день крыши отдавало теплом.

– Без понятия, – Эверард присел на колени и достал еду. – Мы просто не попадемся! А в случае чего… – добавил он с хитрой улыбкой, глянув на закат. – Бросай всё и быстро беги за мной.

Демьен от смеха повалился на спину. – Ладно… Буду бежать, что есть сил. Ты такой… рисковый.

– Риско-овый, – Эверард скопировал его с усмешкой и бросил под стену рюкзак и опустевшую сумку. Демьен улыбаясь, закрыл глаза и расслабился, нежась в янтарных лучах заката. Выступающая над крышей шахта частично защищала от ветра, между двумя одеялами было тепло, и тело помнило еще недавние сумасшедшие ласки. Анус немного пульсировал, и казалось, что член Эверарда еще находится в нем, так всё было растянуто. Забывшись, Демьен потянулся к члену, когда услышал характерный звук извлеченной из бутылки пробки и бульканье алкоголя.

– Пить будешь? – послышался над ним голос любовника, и ласкающая рука прошлась по плечу и вниз по спине, вызывая внутри волны сладкой неги.

– Угу, – с улыбкой промычал Демьен, переворачиваясь на живот и подставляясь ласкающим рукам. – Ты залезешь ко мне под одеяло?..

– Обязательно… – Эверард прошелся губами вдоль его позвоночника, особенно долго задержавшись на ягодицах. Демьен почувствовал, с какой неохотой тот отрывается от него и ложится рядом.

– А брюки не хочешь снять? – едва не мурлыча, Демьен прижался к любовнику, расстегнув его ширинку и нырнув в нее рукой.

– Понеслась по новой? – на губах Эверарда играла хитрющая усмешка, но глаза были полны истомы. – На закат не хочешь посмотреть?..

– М-м-м… – Демьен ласкал тело любовника, где только мог дотянуться, и ерзал на месте, сходя с ума от его прикосновений и поцелуев. Сейчас, под открытым небом, в этой необычной обстановке, со струящейся по коже прохладой, он так остро ощущал жизнь, само свое существование, что было на всё наплевать. Даже полиция нравов, высадись она на крышу целым отрядом, не смогла бы оторвать его от Эверарда.

Задыхаясь, он упал на спину, глядя в исчерченное золотыми росчерками небо.

– Так хорошо, – прошептал он, не в силах поверить своему счастью. – Я и не думал, что может быть так хорошо…

Эверард молча протянул ему широкий стакан.

– За нас.

– За нас! – губы расплылись в счастливой улыбке, Демьен со звоном чокнулся с ним стаканом. – Виски! – произнес он, ощутив запах. Крепкий алкоголь обжег язык и горло.

– Да, помню, что ты хотел напиться разными коктейлями, – Эверард смотрел на заходящее солнце, и в его глазах была та безграничная уверенность, которую Демьен никогда не испытывал.

– Но я совсем не хочу, чтобы твоя ночь закончилась в обнимку с унитазом, – закончил тот.

Демьен улыбнулся и присел, обнимая колени. Ярко-алый солнечный диск коснулся горизонта.

– Я так счастлив, что ты вытащил меня на крышу, – произнес он, оглянувшись на любовника.

Тот с улыбкой смотрел на него, загадочно прищурив глаза. – Может, тогда продемонстрируешь мне себя во всем блеске, пока солнце не зашло?

– О да! – вспомнив, Демьен потянулся за рюкзаком и, замявшись, посмотрел на Эверарда. – Только не смотри пока!

– А ты спрячься под одеяло, – Эверард потянулся за бутылкой, почти детский энтузиазм любовника вызывал улыбку.

– Точно! – Демьен накинул одеяло на голову и расстегнул рюкзак, слыша смех Эверарда.

– Тебе посветить? – тот глотнул алкоголь и распаковал еду.

– Мне пока еще всё видно! – Демьен нашел в рюкзаке тонкие стринги из черного стекляруса. Сев на задницу и стараясь сильно не шевелиться, чтобы не сползло одеяло, он с трудом просунул ноги в тонкие трусики и подтянул их на бедра.

Стеклярус холодил кожу, но эта прохлада была не в силах остудить его желание. Член торчал, влажная головка уже привычной картиной выпирала из стрингов. Демьен представил, как любовник обхватит ее губами и, не сдержавшись, засунул руку в трусы, растягивая тонкие резинки, сдерживающие черные бусины, обхватил член и пару раз со стоном двинул по стволу рукой. Его прервал веселый смех Эверарда.

– Не смотри! – жалобно запротестовал Демьен, чувствуя себя беспомощным в борьбе с этим неутихающим пожаром. Чем чаще они занимались любовью, тем сильнее и больше он этого хотел. Желание сводило его с ума, оно же придавало всему вокруг остроту.

Вытащив из рюкзака длинную красную мантию, Демьен похихикал, но всё же не смог нацепить ее, удерживая при этом одеяло.

– Закрой глаза! – закричал он. – Закрыл?

– Да. Хватит уже возиться. Вылезай из своей берлоги, а то скоро солнце зайдет, – с улыбкой произнес Эверард.

– Ты глаза закрыл?! – требовательно переспросил Демьен.

– Говорю же: да! – засмеялся Эверард.

Демьен смахнул с себя одеяло и, убедившись, что любовник не смотрит, быстро накинул на плечи бархатную мантию, закрепив ее на шее, а на голову надел небольшую изящную корону. Поправив волосы и став в эффектную позу в лучах заходящего солнца, Демьен завернул тело в полы мантии и произнес:

– Всё, теперь можно! Открывай глаза!

Эверард посмотрел на него и захохотал.

– Боже мой, Демьен! Из какой костюмерной ты это стащил? – Эверард поднялся и подошел к нему, рассматривая.

– Это не из костюмерной. Это из магазина карнавальных нарядов.

– Златокудрый король… Шпаги только не хватает, – любовник крепко обнял его поверх бархатной мантии.

– Принц… – прошептал Демьен, чувствуя через ткань горячие возбуждающие прикосновения. – Королем всегда будешь ты…

Их губы соприкоснулись.

– Тебе идет, – прошептал Эверард. – Особенно вот так… – он убрал его руки и развел полы, оголяя тело и проводя по животу и бокам ладонями. Демьен задохнулся, кусая губы. Член пульсировал желанием, по коже бежали мурашки.

Эверард провел пальцем по нитке черных бусин между ягодиц и отстранил его от себя.

– Покажись мне. Поиграй... – произнес он. – Давай. Я хочу посмотреть на тебя.

Демьен показал ему язык и, закутавшись в длинную, по щиколотки, мантию, отбежал на край крыши, к решетке, что отгораживала от смерти самоубийц и полоумных. Недолго думая он заскочил не нее и проверил реакцию Эверарда. Внизу разверзалась захватывающая дух, горящая вечерними огнями высота. Вцепившись правой рукой в прутья, Демьен повис, стоя на одной ноге и наклонив голову набок.

Эверард смотрел на него с внимательной усмешкой, мол, ну-ну, что дальше?

Демьен прикусил губу и спрыгнул обратно на крышу. Солнце окончательно скрылось за горизонтом, оставив лишь всполохи алых облаков и край неба, опаленный яркими, как томное послевкусие, цветами.

Ветер дул, казалось, сразу в нескольких направлениях, прибивая красный бархат к телу, развевая волосы и пытаясь сбить корону с головы.

Демьен прижался к решетке грудью и оглянулся на Эверарда из-за плеча. Тот подошел ближе, но всё еще смотрел на него с расстояния. На лице не было улыбки, но в пронзительном взгляде сквозил неподдельный интерес.

Демьен изогнулся, двинул бедрами и, всё еще глядя на любовника искоса, подтянул мантию, оголяя и демонстрируя ягодицы. Эверард поднял бровь и оглянулся по соседним крышам. Демьен коротко рассмеялся, но тут же взял себя в руки и, закутавшись в бархат, резко развернулся и упал спиной на решетку. Он распахнул наряд и, поражаясь своему запалу, раздвинул полусогнутые ноги. Стоя на вытянутых носках, он медленно и чувственно двигал бедрами, словно занимался сексом. Его руки, удерживающие мантию за спиной, мелко дрожали, и весь он просто пылал от возбуждения.

Эверард смотрел на него неотрывно, медленно приближаясь. Демьен мог бы сказать, что глаза того черны, как ночь, если бы не сгущающиеся сумерки.

Когда Эверард остановился рядом, взглядом заставляя его двигаться, Демьен всхлипнул и запахнул мантию, отворачиваясь и цепляясь пальцами за прутья решетки. Голова кружилась, сердце бешено стучало. Эверард уже был рядом, обнимая из-за спины и проводя руками поверх бархатных складок, крепко прижимая к себе и двигаясь вместе с ним, словно в странном танце. Его дыхание у самого уха опаляло и сводило с ума.

– Мы так беспечны, – прошептал он.

– С тобой легко быть беспечным, – ответил Демьен, зажмурив глаза. – Когда ты рядом... мне кажется, я всё могу.

Предательская влага уже собиралась в уголках глаз. Ветер? Или чувство особой остроты, когда Эверард был так близко, так с ним, так его?

– Тебе не холодно? – тот развернул его на себя, распахивая мантию, рассматривая и любовно поглаживая его бедра и живот с улыбкой, от которой Демьену хотелось упасть в его объятия прямо сейчас, вновь быть нанизанным, измотанным, трепещущим, на грани обморока, на грани срыва, трахаться до изнеможения и умереть наконец в этих руках, навсегда счастливым, навсегда принадлежащим Эверарду.

– А тебе не холодно? – сглотнув комок, Демьен провел руками по его груди.

– У меня хотя бы брюки есть, – усмехнулся Эверард.

– Это у меня есть хотя бы мантия! А еще корона!

– О, ваше высочество! – Эверард внезапно упал перед ним на колени, и Демьен вздрогнул всем телом от неожиданности.

– Я забыл про вашу корону! Какая непозволительная дерзость с моей стороны!.. – Эверард с нежностью поцеловал его руку.

Демьен засмеялся от удовольствия и тут же задохнулся, когда любовник обхватил губами его член, именно так, как он себе и представлял. _Да! Да!! ДА!!!_

Этот рот, горячий, влажный, умелый. Этот ввергающий в трепет язык. Эверард оттягивал унизанные бусами резинки стрингов, отчего те врезались между ягодиц и придавали ощущениям еще больше яркости. Демьен извивался и стонал, хватая его за голову и заставляя вбирать весь член целиком.

Неожиданно Эверард зацепил переднюю часть стрингов под его поджавшимися от возбуждения яичками и поднялся с колен, глядя оценивающим взглядом.

– Подвигайся еще для меня, – произнес он, сводя с ума темными глазами.

Демьен вспыхнул и отвернул лицо. Всё ясно: игры закончились, и всё вернулось на свои места. Эверард вновь был хозяином положения. Нанизанные черными бусинами резинки впивались в плоть, приподнимали налитые яички. Набухший член стоял капитально, в полной боевой готовности. Тяжело дыша, Демьен немного опустился, сгибая ноги. Вцепившись руками в решетку, он приподнялся на носках и изогнулся, краснея и подаваясь бедрами вперед, словно предлагая себя любовнику.

Всё было как несколько минут назад, только теперь Эверард стоял рядом, держась на вытянутой руке, заглядывая ему в лицо, скользя по телу ласкающим взглядом. Он прикоснулся пальцем к влажной головке, к самому центру его жажды. Демьен всхлипнул, поворачивая голову и натыкаясь на его полные желания глаза. Их губы были так близко, что он чувствовал дыхание, несмотря на ветер.

– Разве я сказал тебе остановиться? – прошептал Эверард. – Продолжай… Танцуй для меня.

Демьен задрожал и, уже не в силах отвести взгляд от его глаз, продолжил изгибаться, наращивая темп, двигая бедрами всё быстрее и темпераментнее, чувствуя, как зашкаливающее возбуждение хватает его за горло. Эверард словно заставлял его выгибаться всё резче и отчаяннее.

– Черт, сейчас кончу!.. – выдохнул Демьен, уже чувствуя ту невыносимую степень вожделения, дальше которой он не мог шагнуть, не разрядившись.

Губы Эверарда коснулись его рта, а рука скользнула между ног, под нитку черных бус, пальцы проникли в анус. Демьен шумно вдохнул и задвигал бедрами более целенаправленно, сжимаясь и всхлипывая от каждого движения внутри. Его бросило в жар, тело пылало, хотя температура воздуха заметно снизилась.

– Помоги мне!.. – прошептал он. – Возьми меня!.. Пожалуйста...

И Эверард взял, но совсем не так, как хотел Демьен. Подняв на руки, Эверард перенес его на одеяла. Воздух становился всё холоднее, небо темнело. И хотя город бил огнями вверх, излучая потоки света, заливая атмосферу неоновым сиянием, на темном небосклоне можно было разглядеть пару самых крупных звезд. И только на востоке еще полыхала полоса насыщенного спектра, щель в другие миры, воспоминание о закате, сгущенное до немого крика.

Демьена бил озноб, но совсем не от холода. Близость Эверарда превращала его в постоянно жаждущее, алчущее существо, и он задыхался от безысходности, потому что не мог ни утихомирить, ни удовлетворить эту страсть. Сегодняшнее утро, когда он рвался на встречу с Эверардом, переживая, как тот воспримет его покраску, казалось далеким, словно прошел целый год. Сколько раз он сегодня кончал? Такого активного секса и бурных переживаний хватило бы, чтобы вымотать и уложить мертвым сном любого. Но Демьен чувствовал себя бурлящим энергией водоворотом, переполненным, удерживающимся на самой грани, чтобы не… нет, не умереть, но чтобы не взорваться.

Пока Эверард осторожно распутывал из его волос корону, Демьен схватил его за талию и рывком притянул к себе. Эверард не удержал равновесие и упал на него.

– С ума сошел? – захохотал он. – Не раздавил?

– Нет, – выдавил Демьен, высвобождая ноги и обвивая ими его бедра. Они снова целовались, позабыв про усиливающийся ветер, про крышу и холод.

– Я хотел возбудить тебя, а сам завелся… просто как мальчишка! – жаловался Демьен со стоном, чувствуя давление любимого тела и не в силах улежать спокойно от возбуждения.

– Ты и есть мальчишка, – усмехнулся Эверард, с интересом заглядывая ему в лицо.

– Обожаю, когда ты сверху… – смущаясь, тихо прошептал Демьен.

– Я знаю, – мягко улыбнулся Эверард, приподнимаясь. Демьен услышал звук расстегивающейся ширинки и, встрепенувшись, широко развел согнутые ноги.

– Не спеши, – засмеялся Эверард, накидывая на плечи одеяло. Немного распахнув его мантию, он лег сверху. Демьен хихикнул и потянул край одеяла, пряча их с головой. Губы вновь соприкасались, он жадно обнимал Эверарда, поглаживая ладонями его спину, прижимая к себе за ягодицы. Тот слегка двигал бедрами, их возбужденные члены терлись друг о друга, и снопы искр взмывали под веками в темноте.

– Куда ты постоянно спешишь? – прошептал Эверард, когда Демьен заерзал под ним, нетерпеливо постанывая.

– Не знаю… Я сам от себя сегодня в шоке…

Ночной сумрак и иллюзорная уединенность под одеялом создавали ощущение интимности, единения, доверия.

– Почему я постоянно хочу тебя?.. Что со мной происходит? – продолжил Демьен. – Я сошел с ума?

– Значит, желать меня может только сумасшедший? – подытожил Эверард, трясясь от смеха.

– Я не это хотел сказать! – вспылил Демьен, но любовник приблизил губы к его уху, шепча:

– Ш-ш-ш!.. Я знаю. Это был риторический вопрос.

Демьен зажмурился, чувствуя бег сладостных мурашек по затылку и спине.

– Что тебя в этом пугает? – промурлыкал Эверард ему на ухо.

– Всё, – выдохнул Демьен. – Вся моя ненормальная реакция на тебя… Мое желание, мое тело, мои эмоции, моя привязанность, моя любовь… Что я хочу постоянно трахаться с тобой! Даже сейчас!!! Особенно сейчас... М-м-м…

– Ш-ш-ш!.. – Эверард опять беззвучно засмеялся. – Ты хотел бы это прекратить?

Демьен обмер.

– Нет.

– Думаешь, есть какой-то способ управлять этим? – усмехнулся Эверард.

– Не знаю… – Демьен провел ладонями по его спине, одновременно ногами пытаясь спустить с него брюки. – Знаю лишь, что я… – он замолчал, не в силах найти слова. Стринги всё так же были у него под яйцами, стеклярус впивался в кожу. Демьен потянул за край, пытаясь разорвать их.

– Что?

– Из кожи готов выскочить, вот что! – всхлипнул он.

– Что ты делаешь?

– Хочу порвать их!

– Это же резинка. Так ты только поранишься, – Эверард приподнялся и одним движением стянул с него трусики. – Так лучше? – он, улыбаясь, прошелся ладонью по его стоящему члену, и Демьен застонал, вновь падая в омут головокружения.

– Из кожи готов выскочить и не знаешь, что делать… – задумчиво протянул Эверард. Демьен замер, уже жалея, что сказал всё это.

– Есть очень простое лекарство, – сказал Эверард, ложась рядом на бок и не выпуская его член.

– Секс?

– Расслабиться, – он улыбнулся. – Ты ломишься в открытую дверь, Демьен. Мои двери для тебя давно открыты. Ты совершаешь так много лишних движений… И сам не знаешь, чего хочешь. Тебе меня то не хватает, то слишком много.

– Я не говорил, что тебя для меня слишком много. Скорее наоборот, – несмело возразил Демьен.

– Ты должен сначала понять, чего хочешь, – продолжал, словно не слыша его, Эверард. – А я готов дать тебе всё, что в моих силах.

Демьен молчал, не зная, чем возразить и чего ему действительно не хватает. Со слов любовника всё выходило так просто и гладко. Может, оно так и было на самом деле, но почему он тогда так мучался и страдал?

– Мне плохо, когда тебя нет рядом, – ответил он с обидой.

– Но я ведь рядом, Демьен, – словно в подтверждение своих слов Эверард прижал его теснее к себе.

– Сейчас да, но… – попробовал возразить Демьен.

– Я всегда рядом, малыш, – горячо перебил его Эверард. – Даже если я где-то, то всё равно рядом, – он успокаивал и уговаривал его, как неразумного ребенка. – И если прямо сейчас меня нет поблизости, это не значит, что я не смогу прийти к тебе чуть позже.

Демьен молчал. Ему не нравилось, как развернулась эта беседа. Хотелось возразить, упрекнуть, поспорить.

– А Джулия? – буркнул он, уже заранее жалея о сказанном.

– Если в моей жизни есть еще кто-то, это совсем не умаляет моей любви к тебе, поверь, – усмехнулся Эверард.

Демьен задышал чаще, уже чувствуя подступающий к горлу ком.

– Я знаю, что ты хотел бы обладать мной безраздельно, но это просто концепция твоего ума! Ты решил так для себя, потому что это свойственно нашей собственнической человеческой натуре. Но если ты посмотришь на всё шире, то поймешь… что я люблю тебя. Котенок, любовь – это состояние, это, как воздух, как огонь. И если воздуха не хватает… то любовь чахнет и гаснет, – Эверард отвернул край одеяла, впуская вечерний свет, и заглянул ему в глаза. – Ты понимаешь, о чем я?

– Тебе понравилось, как я двигался? – спросил Демьен, отворачиваясь и переводя тему.

Эверард усмехнулся и, подперев голову рукой, задумчиво посмотрел мимо него.

– Ты двигаешься безупречно, Демьен, – произнес он наконец, медленно, словно чем-то удрученный.

– Ты завелся?

– Я с утра заведенный…

Демьен хмыкнул, придвигаясь ближе, скользя ладонью по его груди.

– Чего ты боишься, Демьен?

– Боюсь?..

– Да. Чего ты боялся, когда решил покрасить волосы?

– Что ты… Мы так давно не были вместе. Мне показалось, что ты больше меня не хочешь… – прошептал он несмело.

– Ключевое слово здесь «показалось», – отметил Эверард. – В последнее время у меня было много работы.

– Дело не только в этом! – перебил его Демьен. – Ты словно… ты стал ко мне иначе относиться! Ты стал ближе, нежнее, но… страсть пропала. Ты больше меня не хочешь!

– То есть то, что было сегодня…? – Эверард выгнул бровь.

– Сегодня не в счет! – засмеялся Демьен. – Вот видишь! Я изменил цвет волос, и ты сразу…

Он не успел договорить: Эверард обнял его, склонившись сверху и внимательно глядя в глаза.

– Ты бы хотел, чтобы я был более заботливым и нежным или более страстным?

– А то и другое вместе нельзя?

Эверард засмеялся.

– Нет, правда! Я хочу то и другое! Почему ты разграничиваешь?

– Знаешь, безудержная страсть и желание возникает там, где есть запрет, неожиданность, препятствие, некая тайна и отстраненность, дистанция. А любовь напротив требует доверия, близости… Чем ближе мы становимся друг другу, чем лучше друг друга знаем, тем меньше страсти, зато больше доверия и нежности, – Эверард ласково провел по его щеке тыльной стороной ладони. – Это не плохо и не хорошо, так просто происходит.

Демьен почувствовал, как внутри собирается тревожный холодок. – Меня это пугает… А разве нет средства, чтобы быть близкими и в то же время… сходить с ума от страсти?

– Да, средство есть. Не воспринимать другого, как что-то принадлежащее себе. Не сближаться слишком тесно, дать друг другу воздуха, – задумчиво ответил Эверард.

Демьен помолчал, уткнувшись носом ему в шею.

– А что за секретарь у тебя будет? – спросил он через минуту.

Эверард захохотал. – Котенок, когда я говорил «дать другому воздуха», то имел в виду несколько иное!

– Я понял, о чем ты говорил! – взорвался Демьен, толкая его ладонью в грудь. – Ты можешь ответить на мой вопрос?!

– Сам еще не знаю, – улыбнулся Эверард. – Я предоставил выбор Такехико.

– Тебе было интересно посмотреть, кого он найдет? – догадался Демьен.

– О да.

– И ты даже не знаешь, мужчина это или женщина?

– Вот завтра и узнаю. Это интригует, не так ли? – глаза Эверарда таинственно мерцали.

– Да… – выдавил Демьен, хотя испытывал волнение совсем иного рода. Но он боялся сейчас проявить его открыто, особенно после того, как любовник дал явственно понять, что думает о его ревности.

– Если человек подойдет, переложу на него часть обязанностей Такехико. Ему станет полегче, да и мне с двумя секретарями будет веселее.

Демьен замер, сдерживая волнение. В свете новых фактов даже Такехико не казался уже таким опасным, как новый неизвестный секретарь. От японца он по крайней мере уже знал, чего ждать…

– Вокруг тебя всё время вьются какие-то красавчики, – выдал он недовольно. – Мне это совсем не нравится.

Эверард посмотрел на его хмурое лицо и захохотал.

– Вьются!.. – повторил он со смехом. – Не переживай, я тебя обязательно с ним познакомлю. Если, конечно, возьму на работу.

Держа Демьена в своих объятиях, Эверард вглядывался в его лицо, улавливая и понимая малейшие перемены его эмоций. И все тревоги, опасения, волнение и ревность «маленького короля» не проходили незамеченными. Внезапно он вспомнил, каким Демьен был пять лет назад, и на мгновение ему показалось, что в его руках лежит тот же хрупкий подросток. В каком-то смысле так оно и было… Сердце сдавила мучительная нежность.

Демьен видел странную перемену в настроении любовника, но не мог понять, отчего его глаза стали так печальны, а между бровей пролегла складка.

– Я же ничего такого не сказал!.. – попробовал он возразить, но Эверард приник к его губам долгим поцелуем. Демьен расслабился, растворяясь в ощущениях.

– В нашей волшебной «корзине для пикника» случайно нет смазки? – прошептал он тихо.

– Хочешь заняться любовью?

– Давно уже! – желание то распирало пах, то утихало, но даже во время разговора не оставляло его ни на миг.

– Нет, смазку я не захватил, – Эверард сел и потянул его за собой. – Может, вернемся в квартиру?

– Не-е, давай еще немного посидим! Я на этой крыше впервые!

– А на других, значит, был не раз? – Эверард поднялся, подтягивая брюки на бедра.

– Бывало, – уклончиво ответил Демьен.

– Я всю свою юность провел на крышах… – задумчиво обронил Эверард.

Закутавшись, Демьен с интересом смотрел, как любовник переносит под стену шахты их широкие с толстым дном бокалы, еду, алкоголь, складывает туда же одно из одеял – домой они явно не собирались.

– …Только я, небо и крыша, – продолжал Эверард.

– Ты так мало о себе рассказываешь, – Демьен послушно поднялся и, как был с мантией и одеялом на плечах, присел любовнику на колени, когда тот расположился на сложенном одеяле, прислонившись спиной к шахте лифта. Демьен с готовностью обнял его за шею.

– Так много всего было… Даже не знаю, о чем тебе поведать, – Эверард поправил на нем одеяло и прижал к себе. Его кожа была прохладной от ветра, движения рук вызывали дрожь. Демьен, затаившись и зажмурив глаза, чувствовал, как желание наливает пах невыносимой сладостью. Ощущение скомканного бархата, которым любовник прикасался к его животу, крало дыхание, заставляя забываться.

– Ты так и не закончил рассказ о той позе… – прошептал Демьен, опускаясь щекой на его плечо и скользя влажными губами по шее.

– Пособие по безработице? – от едва ощутимых и подчеркнуто чувственных прикосновений Демьена сердце Эверарда сжимала всё та же крайняя нежность.

– Дурацкое название какое-то… – хмыкнул Демьен, опуская руку и лаская его член.

– Дурацкое, – согласился Эверард. – Думаю, в древней Индии оно называлось иначе. Но современные сексологи решили, что только безработные могут тратить на всё это время…

Демьен слышал в голосе Эверарда тот терпкий сексуальный тембр, что так безотказно действовал на его и так уже взвинченное тело. Ладони мужчины скользили по ягодицам, слегка сжимая и приподнимая, словно намекая, но ни к чему не подталкивая, и эта неопределенность только сильнее разжигала желание и сводила с ума. _Когда все это началось?.._

– На самом деле, техника берет начало в древних запретных сексуальных практиках по пробуждению змея...

Демьен насторожился, в памяти всплыла библейская тематика и связанные с ней его детские страхи.

– Какого змея?

– Как ты напрягся! Только погляди! – беззвучно засмеялся Эверард. – Всё еще боишься нагрешить и попасть в ад?

Во взгляде его красивых темных глаз сияла откровенная издевка. Демьен смутился.

– Энергии кундалини, – ответил Эверард уже серьезно. – Змея, который спит в основании позвоночного столба, – прохладные пальцы коснулись его копчика и медленно поползли вверх по позвоночнику. По спине Демьена побежала тонкая дрожь. Эверард похотливо двинул бедрами, заставляя его изгибаться и покачиваться вместе с собой. – Не хочешь разбудить свою змею? – спросил он хитро. Демьен поежился.

– А ты занимался этими практиками?

– Всю молодость. А конкретно, лет до тридцати. Потом тоже, но уже не так активно… чисто по-семейному, – засмеялся Эверард.

– А до этого, значит, активно? – Демьен сам не понимал, почему истории о прошлых сексуальных опытах любовника вызывают в нем такую ядовитую ревность.

– Да, по-черному.

Демьен недовольно отстранился. Эверард, приподнял его лицо за подбородок, заставляя смотреть себе в глаза, и заправил прядь его волос за ухо.

– У тебя цвет глаз поменялся или это из-за нового цвета волос? – спросил он.

– Что ты вообще видишь в таких сумерках?! – огрызнулся Демьен.

– Я всё вижу, – засмеялся Эверард, прижимая его к себе. – Так вот, в идеале, эта практика нужна для обмена мужскими и женскими энергиями и для поднятия кундалини, а длиться она может сутки напролет. Час, как рекомендуют западные сексологи, это для слабаков…

– Сутки?!! Такого не бывает!

– Бывает. Главное, добиться невероятно высокого уровня возбуждения. Можно даже несколько ночей провести в одной постели раздетыми, но не прикасаться друг к другу, чтобы желание стало острым, как бритва. А потом… когда входишь в женщину, – взгляд Эверарда стал задумчивым, устремленным в воспоминания. – То фрикции вообще не совершаются. Надо полностью расслабиться. Можно даже поспать, – улыбнулся он. – Возбуждение становится всё сильнее и сильнее, иногда кажется, что его просто невозможно вынести. Чтобы продлить такой акт можно поделать разные дыхательные упражнения или сдавить головку. Боль немного притупляет желание разрядиться…

– А потом?

– А потом это переживание охватывает тебя всего… Уникальный опыт!

– А давай сделаем это! – воскликнул Демьен.

– Давай, – хитро засмеялся Эверард, чувственно скользя по его плечам и обхватывая шею ладонями. – Ты выделишь для меня недельку?

– Мне бы хотя бы час выдержать, – смутился Демьен.

Эверард мягко засмеялся. – Выдержишь… Но лучше бы тебе это с женщиной делать. Хотя опыт с тем, кто уже разбудил своего змея, дает намного больше шансов на поднятие кундалини… Это как огонь, который перекидывается с одного дома на другой.

– А ты уже поднял кундалини?!!

– Да, – Эверард снова захохотал, видимо, от выражения его лица.

– Давай сделаем это прямо сейчас! Я хочу попробовать! Хотя бы час!

– От одного часа и одного раза твой змей даже не шелохнется, – Эверард потянулся к стоящему рядом виски и стаканам.

– Да мне просто… Ну, чтобы попробовать! Я ж о змее даже не мечтаю…

– И зря, – лицо Эверарда стало строгим. Демьен опешил, не понимая, что он опять не так сказал.

– Не нужно сразу пасовать. Обязательно попробуй. Только лучше всё же с женщиной! – взгляд любовника смягчился, глаза вновь стали лукавыми и подначивающими. – Иди сюда…

Он вручил Демьену стакан и, подмигнув, выпил виски из своего.

– Теперь расслабься и, что бы я ни делал, старайся не кончать, – голос Эверарда звучал мягко, ласкающе. Демьен задрожал, как-то мигом оробев, но, послушно отдал уже пустой бокал и ответил на обжигающий поцелуй. Руки Эверарда ласкали его в самых интимных местах, вызывая лавину опьяняющих ощущений.

Эверард развел колени в стороны, отчего Демьен повис над пустотой, и скользнул пальцем у него между ягодицами. Стало жарко, в груди мягкой волной возникла невесомость. Демьен зажмурился и припал лбом ко лбу Эверарда. Тот ласково очерчивал пальцем его сжимающееся кольцо ануса и скользил другой рукой по члену, словно не помогая ему, а напротив намереваясь довести до оргазма в кратчайшие сроки.

Демьен стонал с закрытым ртом, крепко впиваясь ладонями ему в плечи, зная, что не может сейчас ни о чем просить.

Эверард собрал всю выделившуюся смазку с его члена, со своего, потом под изумленным взглядом Демьена плюнул на ладонь и со смехом протянул руку ему. Демьен поколебался, но добавил и свою слюну.

– Еще можно крови туда же… – прошептал он, пока любовник смачивал его вход.

– С кровью пока повременим, – искушающий, колдовской взгляд Эверарда заставлял его сердце биться чаще.

– Если ты будешь так смотреть на меня, то я точно кончу прямо сейчас…

– А ты не думай об этом, – Эверард приподнял его бедра и направил свой член внутрь. Демьен застонал в голос, закидывая голову и уже по привычке надеваясь, страстно двигая тазом, ощущая сладостное наслаждение. Эверард низко застонал и крепко ухватил его за ягодицы, заставляя сесть на себя и расслабиться.

– Демьен... Успокойся... Вспомни, чего ты хотел, – произнес он глухо.

– А-а-а… Боже… разве это можно вытерпеть?.. – все мышцы Демьена были напряжены, всё его существо жаждало наслаждения, движений и разрядки.

– Посмотри на меня. И расслабься, – Эверард ласково провел руками по его волосам и спине, поправляя съехавшее одеяло. – Можешь делать, что хочешь, только не двигайся и не кончай.

Демьен мучительно застонал и схватился за него, прижимая его голову к своей груди.

– Боже, как же это можно выдержать?.. – протянул он, напрягая и расслабляя анус.

– И не ной! – засмеялся Эверард. – Давай поговорим о чем-нибудь, чтобы ты отвлекся. Или поиграем.

– В города?!!

Любовник захохотал, немного отвлекая его от себя.

– Представь, что ты застал меня врасплох и можешь спросить что угодно, а я не могу не ответить или соврать.

– Прикольная игра… Что же спросить?.. – Демьену ничего не лезло в голову. Он всё еще боролся со жгучим желанием двигаться вверх-вниз на твердом члене, который пронизывал его, вызывая спазмы во всей нижней части тела.

Эверард со вздохом сполз немного по стене, устраиваясь удобнее и помогая ему расположиться с большим комфортом.

– Ты меня любишь? – единственное, что пришло Демьену в голову.

– Так ты растратишь свой вопрос впустую, – ответил Эверард. – Ты же знаешь на него ответ.

– Да… – Демьен потянулся к своему набухшему, испускающему капельки смазки члену.

– Ты достаточно возбужден. Не надо, – Эверард перехватил его руки.

– Тебе так же тяжело бороться со своим желанием? – спросил Демьен, тяжело дыша.

– Наверное, нет, – улыбнулся Эверард, лаская его тело. – Я расслабляюсь, наблюдаю за этим чувством и наслаждаюсь им. Попробуй, – он подмигнул. – Кстати, так же можно поступать с гневом или ревностью – наблюдать, как эти чувства трансформируются во что-то иное…

– Я, кажется, потратил свой вопрос… – Демьен устало положил голову ему на плечо.

– Мы можем представить, что это не один вопрос, а целый час… таких вопросов. Пока сумеешь сдерживать себя, можешь спрашивать меня, о чем угодно. А я не смогу не ответить. Как и ты.

– Сейчас ничего в голову не приходит… – почувствовав, как Эверард двинул в нем членом, Демьен взвился от потока ярчайшего наслаждения, изогнулся, забывая себя и постанывая. По позвоночнику прошла сладостная волна.

– Тише, не торопись… – Эверард успокаивающе привлек его к себе. Его грудная клетка мерно приподнималась. – Я иногда буду так делать… чтобы возбуждение не спадало. Но ты не двигайся и расслабляйся… Понял?

Демьен кивнул и чувственно потерся щекой и волосами о его лицо.

– Раз ты не можешь ничего придумать… Спрошу я… Каким было твое первое слово?

Демьен пытался сосредоточиться. Голос Эверарда разжигал его, делая всё явственнее то ощущение внутри, что закручивалось вокруг твердого ствола вместе с его сжимающимися мышцами.

– Я… я не знаю… – выдохнул Демьен со стоном ему в плечо, когда пальцы Эверарда скользнули между ягодиц к пульсирующему и сжимающемуся месту, где они соединялись. Не пытаясь сдержать долгих, протяжных стонов, Демьен прикусил губу.

– Если тебе больно или некомфортно, говори, – прошептал Эверард, прикасаясь губами к его уху. – Я никогда не делал этого с мужчиной… Так что при любом дискомфорте просто скажи.

– Хорошо… – Демьен плавился от шепота, от прикосновений, от близости, от невозможности…

– А мама не рассказывала? – спросил Эверард, возвращаясь к своему вопросу.

– Не думаю, что меня… это сильно волновало в пять лет, – Демьен с закрытыми глазами, на ощупь нашел его губы. Если бы не мучительное желание разрядиться, это в каком-то смысле было воплощением его мечты: сидеть в уединенном месте вот так, лицом к лицу, касаться, целоваться, растворяться друг в друге, прижиматься лбами, не зная времени, не считая часов. Даже эта мучительная близость... Она тоже странным образом удовлетворяла его потребность владеть Эверардом безгранично.

– А твое… первое слово?.. – спросил он, приоткрывая глаза.

– Почему, – улыбнулся Эверард.

– Почему?! А почему?.. Почему ты его сказал?

– Хотел бы я знать… Но думаю, меня уже тогда интересовало, почему этот человеческий мир так по-дурацки устроен.

Демьен помолчал, прислушиваясь к ощущениям в животе.

– А можно… я тоже так пару раз сделаю? – спросил он, смущаясь.

Эверард усмехнулся, заглядывая в его опущенные глаза. – Если сможешь остановиться после пары движений, то да…

Демьен сам поразился, насколько от этой новости всё в нем воспрянуло от радости. Придерживаясь за плечи любовника и стараясь растянуть удовольствие до неприличия, он медленно приподнялся, сжимая мышцы вокруг его члена, а потом резко сел, теряя всего себя в одном движении. Эверард глубоко дышал, пронзительно глядя ему в лицо и придерживая за талию. Когда Демьен медленно поднялся во второй раз, а потом так же страстно опустился, снопы искр зажглись под веками, надсадный стон сорвался с губ, и мысленно он увидел себя танцующим над светящейся высотой, только в его воображении там не было предохраняющей решетки… Он был так близок к падению. Третьего раза ему бы точно хватило, чтобы кончить, но Эверард крепко держал его за бедра, притягивая к себе, и Демьен чувствовал, как внутри пульсирует кровь, то ли его, то ли любовника, разобрать было трудно, настолько они сейчас стали одним.

– Еще!.. – простонал он жалобно, не открывая глаз, хватая холодный воздух губами.

– Нет, – ответил Эверард. Его руки бережно и чувственно прикасались к нему везде, кроме члена. – Расслабься…

– Тогда отвлеки меня!.. – Демьену казалось, что он больше не может нормально говорить. Как бы он ни старался держать себя в руках, в голосе слышался стон и мольба, и жалоба, и просьба, и признание в любви… Да, признание. В полной капитуляции. В растворении без остатка… в Эверарде. По крайней мере в этот момент.

– Ласкай меня… и говори, – попросил он, глядя на любовника сквозь набежавшую на глаза влагу.

– Спроси меня о чем-нибудь, – Эверард выгнул бровь. Его глаза горели.

– Почему ты меня любишь?..

– О, хотел бы я это понять, – выдохнул Эверард, обводя пальцем контур его губ. – Не знаю… Если бы я влюбился в тебя, встретив на улице сейчас, то, пожалуй, так не удивлялся бы… Но влюбиться в тебя тогда… – Эверард провел рукой по его боку, оголяя, освобождая от одеяла и мантии, сжимая сосок.

– А-а!.. – Демьен выгнулся против воли, тяжело дыша, чувствуя, как губительные яды желания расползаются по телу, всё сильнее отравляя кровь и разнося невыносимое ощущение из таза уже по всей его изнывающей плоти.

– Любовь можно объяснить чем угодно... Твоей красотой, твоей особенностью, твоими хорошими или плохими чертами, но это всё будет неправдой...

– Что тогда… тебе во мне нравится?

– Всё, мой сладкий, – Эверард провел по его скуле ладонью, убирая волосы, заглядывая в глаза. – Всё… я могу долго перечислять, – он привлек его к себе, страстно целуя в губы, и Демьен вновь зашелся стоном. Ощущения были столь яркими, словно он был одурманен афродизиаком. Тело дышало энергией, рассыпалось искрами.

– Твои глаза… – прошептал Эверард. – Твой рот, твой несдержанный язык, твой сумасшедший темперамент… Твоя непредсказуемость…

– Мне до тебя далеко, – улыбнулся Демьен.

– Твоя кожа, – Эверард со вздохом прильнул к его шее, прикусывая и тут же зализывая языком. – Твое хрупкой тело… О, твое тело, Демьен, – он жадно блуждал руками по его спине, ягодицам, ногам, не оставляя без тревожащих прикосновений ни одного миллиметра кожи. И Демьен с трудом удерживал себя на месте, чтобы не биться под его пальцами, словно рыба, попавшая в сеть.

– Но это всё только фасад, Демьен… То, что скрывается под ним, цепляет меня гораздо сильнее, – Эверард заглянул ему в глаза, и Демьен, не сдержавшись, впился в его губы, вторгаясь в рот языком, отчаянно вжимаясь попкой ему в бедра, чувствуя, как Эверард прижимает его к себе.

– Да, держи меня… Держи меня крепче, – прошептал Демьен, постанывая.

– …никогда не отпущу, – ответил Эверард.

Они сцепились, сжимая друг друга, словно их растаскивала центробежная сила. Демьена душили такие разные чувства, что голова шла кругом: отчаянное желание, счастье, печаль. В груди, как грозовые облака собирались рыдания. Все эти годы он чувствовал себя так, словно его раздевают, снимая один защитный слой за другим. Но никогда еще он не чувствовал себя настолько обнаженным, как сейчас. Настолько единым со своим возлюбленным. Настолько любимым. Его Эверард, способный утолить любую его жажду, кроме этой, утешить любую боль, кроме этой… Его прекрасный любовник.

– Я люблю тебя… – всхлипнул он.

– Мой Демьен, – ладонь успокаивающе прошлась по волосам.

Демьен чувствовал, как сейчас, на осеннем ветру с него медленно сползает очередной слой, оголяя что-то внутри, какую-то простую истину. Правду о том, что он всегда хотел быть с Эверардом. Просто быть. И сейчас всё казалось таким легким и кристально чистым, что всё остальные «лишь бы» отлетали ненужной шелухой. Это был один из моментов озарения, накипающий слезами на ресницах. Останется ли оно с ним, когда их тела разъединятся, вновь став двумя отдельными единицами?.. Нет, только не это! Демьен крепче обвил шею Эверарда. Но понимание, что это неизбежно, как бы долго он ни сдерживал себя, разрывало его грудь пополам…

– Я хочу быть с тобой вот так вечность… – пробормотал он, едва не плача. – Не хочу расставаться…

– Это невозможно, – Эверард отвлек его от себя, заглядывая в лицо внимательным взглядом. – Ты не сможешь выпить реку, малыш, – засмеялся он мягко. – Но я дам тебе испить из нее столько раз, сколько захочешь… Не будь жадиной.

– Хорошо, – улыбаясь, Демьен вытер слезы. – Когда ты рядом, у меня крышу срывает…

Он посмотрел вниз, член отчаянно торчал. И уже одно это зрелище вызвало испускание прозрачной смазки.

– Кажется, я начинаю привыкать… Как ты узнаешь, что прошел час?..

Он глубоко дышал, стараясь расслабиться, как это делал Эверард, и всё же не мог не сжимать мышцы промежности, находя в этом иллюзорное облегчение. Иллюзорное, потому что возбуждение только росло.

– По луне, – ответил Эверард, скользя взглядом, полным истомы, по его лицу, груди, животу и вновь возвращаясь к лицу. На губах играла странная улыбка. Волосы свободно ниспадали на плечи и грудь. Демьен застонал, отворачиваясь: вид любовника совсем не облегчал его мук.

– По луне? – пытаясь отвлечься, он оглянулся, насколько позволяла поза, и заметил над горизонтом диск ущербной луны.

– Расскажи мне о своих родителях, – попросил Демьен, поворачиваясь. Эверард усмехнулся, играя с краем его бархатной мантии, проводя ею по его животу.

– Ты не можешь соврать или не ответить! – напомнил Демьен в ответ на затянувшееся молчание.

– Точно… – задумчиво произнес Эверард, немного приподнимая его за бедра и меняя свою позу. От движения члена в его попке Демьен изогнулся, откидываясь назад и тяжело дыша ртом. Возбуждение распирало его изнутри не хуже кулака, хватало за горло, плавило и ввергало в дрожь и беспамятство.

Эверард провел ладонями по его груди, следуя за линиями тела. – Я долго не знал своих родителей... По папиной линии вообще какая-то невообразимая смесь французской, ирландской и индейской крови…

– Серьезно?! А по маминой?..

Эверард как-то странно улыбнулся. – Вообще-то, не знаю, но хотел бы узнать.

Он задумчиво ласкал его тело, уже не глядя в глаза, словно думая о чем-то своем.

– Иногда мне кажется, что я знаю ответ… Знал когда-то, – Эверард вздохнул, вновь возвращаясь к нему. – Что еще ты хотел спросить?

– Ты видел своих родителей? На кого из них ты больше похож? – Демьен нырнул пальцами ему в волосы. Эверард засмеялся.

– Видел. На обоих. От мамы я взял окрас, а от папы форму.

– Ух ты!.. А какие они?!

– Ну, отец… чем-то похож на меня, только у него смуглая кожа золотистого цвета с оттенком корицы. Высокие скулы, такое… очень доброе лицо, миндалевидные глаза. Прямые черные волосы… В тот единственный раз, когда я издали видел его, они у него были до лопаток длиной, собранные в хвост, – улыбнулся Эверард, и Демьену вдруг показалось, что сейчас любовник предстал перед ним без своей привычной самоуверенной и ироничной непроницаемой маски.

– Он довольно уважаемый, добропорядочный человек. У него своя семья… Был соблазн помогать ему как-то незаметно деньгами, но потом я понял, что не имею на это права, – Эверард о чем-то задумался. – Он и без меня прекрасно со своей жизнью справляется.

– Он еще жив?! Почему ты не пришел к нему?!! – Демьен был настолько удивлен новыми фактами о любовнике, что даже забыл о возбуждении.

– Он еще жив, да… – Эверард потянулся за бутылкой. – И я очень люблю его, хотя он обо мне даже не знает.

Демьен не выдержал и от переполнивших его чувств обхватил голову любовника ладонями, и крепко приник к губам. Они целовались, пока хватило дыхания.

– Почему же ты не познакомился с ним? – прошептал Демьен. – Если бы я узнал, кто мой отец, то обязательно…

– Уверен? Представь, какой удар был бы для старика, – перебил его Эверард. – Узнать о существовании взрослого сына, который еще и прожил такую жизнь, как у меня. Нет уж… Я видимо, был запланирован… так. Чтобы быть самому по себе.

Он глотнул виски прямо с горла и улыбнулся.

– Хочешь? – спросил он. Демьен задумчиво покрутил головой из стороны в сторону, глядя на Эверарда, упиваясь его открытостью сейчас и своим новым знанием о нем.

Эверард отставил бутылку и привлек его к себе, горячо целуя и проводя ладонями по спине и ягодицам.

Демьен задрожал. Темпераментные движения разбили оцепенение, кидая его обратно в омут желания, заставляя кричать от страсти и неутоленной жажды. И в тот момент, когда ему казалось, что любовник наплевал на их опыт и решил просто заняться любовью, как обычно, Эверард резко остановился.

– Кажется, у тебя немного стихло желание… Всё, теперь сидим спокойно и расслабляемся, – Эверард тяжело вздохнул, откидываясь спиной на шахту лифта. – А то от этих душещипательных историй и до потери эрекции недалеко, – усмехнулся он.

– А мама? – Демьен пытался перевести дух и вновь собрать остатки воли, чтобы не умолять любовника продолжить сводящие с ума движения.

– Мама… Тебя интересует, как она выглядела? – Эверард посмотрел на луну. – У нее была такая же бледная кожа, как у меня. Такие же черные глаза и волнистые черные волосы. Она была ниже меня на голову и очень хрупкая. И совершенно неопределенного возраста…

Эверард замолчал, думая о чем-то своем.

– А моих родителей ты знал? – прошептал Демьен.

– Возможно, я видел твою маму пару раз… – Эверард задумчиво перевел на него взгляд. – Иногда, когда я думаю об этом, мне кажется, что я вспоминаю ее… Но всё же я знал ее недостаточно хорошо, чтобы что-то рассказать тебе.

Он привлек его к себе, укутывая в одеяло, лаская и чему-то улыбаясь.

– Тебе надо поговорить с Фернандо, если хочешь узнать о ней что-либо.

– А мой отец? – робко спросил Демьен.

– Этого я точно не знаю… Но голубые глаза тебе достались явно от него. Ты хотел бы узнать его?

– Хотел бы узнать, кто он… – Демьен закрыл глаза, ложась щекой ему на плечо. – Но я не знаю, какой он… Может, и не стоило бы с ним знакомиться… Я не знаю.

– Боюсь, что мы никогда и не узнаем этого, Демьен… – Эверард погладил его по голове. – Вот уж не думал, что нас потянет на такие темы… Ты еще хочешь кончить?

– Да, только не сейчас… Мне кажется, я всё же смогу выдержать час.

– Если мы и дальше продолжим в том же духе, то… – Эверард усмехнулся и отвлек его от себя. – Подвигайся для меня, – подмигнул он.

Демьен усмехнулся и привстал, тут же вспоминая и боль, и жажду, и желание. Любовник не останавливал его. И Демьен приподнимался и опускался, пока не почувствовал, что еще немного, и он просто не сможет дольше терпеть. Но в этот момент Эверард перестал помогать ему движением бедер и задержал, вновь прижимая к себе и удерживая на самой грани.

– Вот… таким должен быть уровень твоего возбуждения, и не меньше… Иначе, это просто… посиделки, – прошептал он с улыбкой.

– Мы больше не будем разговаривать?.. – Демьен льнул к нему, целуя его лицо, губы, поглаживая плечи.

– Будем… Но о чем-нибудь другом…

– Я так хочу тебя... – мелко дрожа и утопая в ощущениях, столь сильных, что они вызывали боль, Демьен льнул к Эверарду, ложась ему на грудь и чувствуя, как его перевозбужденный член сжимается их животами, как от дыхания волнуются их грудные клетки. Прикосновения и поцелуи любовника на ветру обжигали, и Демьен не чувствовал холода. Ночная прохлада и высота превращались в еще один источник возбуждения.

– У тебя в жизни было что-нибудь... выходящее за рамки обычного? – спросил Эверард, не прекращая своих чувственных, обволакивающих касаний.

Демьен разрывался между двумя желаниями: поговорить и погрузиться с головой в ощущения.

– Не знаю… – произнес он, с трудом справляясь с головокружением. Единственное, что приходило на ум, так это Эверард и всё с ним связанное.

– Самое необычное, что со мной происходило – это ты, – прошептал он, очерчивая приоткрытыми губами брови и ресницы любовника.

– Попасть в наше время в монастырь тоже довольно необычно, – усмехнулся тот, перехватывая его взгляд.

– Да… – согласился Демьен, совершенно не думая о смысле слов. Ему казалось, что они стали створками раковины, с нежной, пульсирующей сердцевиной… И в центре, вместо жемчужины, был его чувствительный до крайности член и вибрирующее ощущение внутри, сжимающееся помимо его воли вокруг органа любовника так сильно и тесно, что Демьену не верилось, будто еще этим вечером в него могла войти ладонь.

– Но ведь ты мог бы рассказать мне о чем-нибудь другом… что случилось уже после нашей встречи. О чем я не знаю, – шепнул ему с усмешкой Эверард.

Демьен удивленно открыл рот, ни на минуту не переставая думать о пульсирующей внутри жажде. Внезапное желание рассказать о недавнем приключении с Брэдли в опиумном притоне застряло в горле, еще не успев оформиться в слова.

Эверард что-то заметил в выражении его лица, взгляд черных глаз стал внимательнее.

– Не знаю… съемки в кино, наверное… – пробормотал Демьен, падая лбом ему на плечо и уходя от ответа. – Я сегодня, кстати, видел Франца…

– Расскажи, – улыбнулся Эверард. – Ты был в юбке?

– Да, – Демьен тяжело дышал. – Как раз шел к тебе… Они с Линдой… звали к себе… Ты с ним давно виделся? – он зажмурился. Что-то внутри тревожно сжалось, лишая его покоя и дыхания.

– Давно, – ответил Эверард.

Они помолчали, словно на ощупь находя губами губы и слегка двигая бедрами. Демьен застонал, мелко вибрируя и отчаянно впиваясь любовнику в плечи, чтобы не схватиться за изнывающий член, мышцы ануса плясали вокруг твердого ствола, который был сейчас центром его наслаждения и боли, невероятно сладкой и желанной…

– Сколько еще?.. – выдохнул он.

– Еще столько же… – грудь Эверарда вздымалась под его телом.

– Боже…

– На, глотни.

Они по очереди выпили виски с горла. Демьен, видимо, хватил лишнего, потому что голова отчаянно закружилась, а тело обмякло, немного смягчая его напряжение и сводящее с ума желание.

– А что было необычного… в жизни у тебя? – пробормотал он, закрывая глаза и прижимаясь лбом к его лбу.

– Много чего… Что я дважды переживал клиническую смерть, ты уже знаешь… А еще… я один раз терял память, – Эверард неожиданно засмеялся, и Демьен открыл глаза, глядя на любовника с такого близкого расстояния, что мало что видел.

– Это к вопросу о том ощущении, будто знаешь больше, чем помнишь…

– Ты потерял память?!! – дошло до Демьена. Чтобы что-то понять, необходимо было выплыть из дурманящих тисков истомы, у Демьена это получалось с трудом, он был опьянен во всех смыслах.

– Ну да, – усмехнулся Эверард, глядя на него лукавым взглядом.

– Но ты же… а-а-а… – Демьен изогнулся, почувствовав, как Эверард толкнулся внутрь.

– Ты же… – прошептал он через минуту. – Всё помнишь о себе… Боже!.. м-м-м…

– У меня была временная амнезия… Потом память вернулась.

Не в силах больше себя контролировать и дрожа как в лихорадке, Демьен начал, как ему показалось, незаметно двигать бедрами. Эверард с долгим стоном толкнулся вглубь, а потом еще раз, и еще, и вот они уже двигались, как два обезумевших, ненасытных животных, не в силах остановиться. Демьен изгибался с долгим вскриком, сердце едва не вырывалось из груди…

И внезапно Эверард замер, целуя и притягивая его к себе за бедра, крепко сжимая в руках и не давая двигаться.

– Дай мне кончить!.. – сдавленно закричал Демьен. В темных глазах Эверарда мелькнул хищный огонек.

– Нет.

– А-а… проклятье!!!

– Дыши…

Демьен расслабил дрожащее тело. Казалось, что вибрировала каждая его часть.

– Самое забавное… – хрипло проговорил Эверард мгновение спустя, отпуская его и вновь напряженно ложась спиной на стену. – Что пока я был без памяти, у меня как-то наладились отношения с окружающими… – он усмехнулся. – Со мной было проще, когда я не знал, кто я...

– А сколько это длилось?.. – Демьен облизнул губы.

– Около двух месяцев.

– И ты помнишь их?..

– Конечно… – Эверард провел пальцами по его щеке, убирая волосы. Рука скользнула вниз, на грудь, пальцы сжали сосок. Демьен зажмурил глаза и сжал зубы, сдерживая дрожь и рвущийся крик.

– Это подло... с твоей стороны... – прошептал он.

– Еще сильнее возбуждать тебя?

– Нет… Рассказывать всё самое интересное сейчас… когда я даже не могу сосредоточиться…

Эверард привлек его, целуя, следуя губами по линии вен на шее, лаская языком ключицы и соски. Демьен тонко дрожал, как пойманный зверек.

– Но именно в моменты близости возникает желание открыться… Ты тоже мог бы рассказать мне что-нибудь…

Но Демьену ничего не приходило в голову. И так как температура их страсти неизменно повышалась с каждым мгновением, и Эверарду в свою очередь также потребовалась вся его выдержка, они уже почти не разговаривали.

Демьену казалось, что он вот-вот взорвется и прольется оргазмом любовнику на живот. Мысли застилала черная пелена. Он чувствовал прибывающие волны вожделения даже от их почти синхронного дыхания. Крыша превратилась в раскачивающийся остров посреди бескрайнего моря желания. Вода с грохотом плескалась уже возле ног. И прилив грозил поглотить их с головой, затопив крыши, город и ночь. И он желал этого сильнее чего бы то ни было. Где же эта чертова Луна?!

– Еще не пора?.. – прошептал он, постанывая.

Эверард только покачал головой, внимательно глядя на него огромными глазами.

– Чувствую, тебе этого на месяц вперед хватит…

– Нет! Завтра же начнем по новой!..

– У тебя задница не выдержит… Заметь, кстати, как ты сжался… еще немного, и я кончу от одного только давления твоих мышц…

– А!.. Проклятье, не говори так!.. – всхлипнул Демьен, кусая губы и мучительно выгибаясь. – Я сейчас кончу от одних только слов!..

– Так… – Эверард схватил его за ерзающие бедра. – Хватит про «кончу», давай о другом... Любовь – это?..

– Э-э-э… – Демьен с трудом понял, чего тот от него хочет. – Любовь – это мучение!.. – простонал он.

– Не оригинально, – улыбнулся любовник. – Ладно… Если секс, то?..

– С тобой! – выдохнул Демьен.

– Ха! – усмехнулся Эверард.

Демьен застонал. – Всё я кончаю… – он зажмурился, отдаваясь ощущению, и вдруг вскрикнул от неожиданной боли: Эверард сдавил его головку двумя пальцами. Демьен в шоке смотрел на свой член. Боль немного отрезвила, уменьшив возбуждение до терпимого уровня. Почти… терпимого.

– Прости, – хищно улыбнулся Эверард. – Вся затея пошла бы прахом. Продолжим игру в ассоциации…

– Да… – Демьен рвано вздохнул. – Скажи теперь ты… любовь – это?..

Эверард задумался, глядя поверх его плеча. Казалось, ему тоже тяжело сосредоточиться.

– Ну, пусть будет птахой, – наконец произнес он.

– Вот так, значит?! Птахой?!

– Да, – подмигнул Эверард. – Я мог бы много чего предложить… но пусть будет…

– А если секс, то?..

– До беспамятства, – губы Эверарда изогнулись в усмешке. Демьен опустил глаза, чувствуя, как зашкаливают ощущения и сердце выпрыгивает из груди.

– Да уж… с тобой точно… до беспамятства… А если пить, то?

– В одиночестве, – произнес Эверард.

– Черт! Вот ты всегда такой... невыносимый!..

– Твой вариант?

– На брудершафт!

– Выпьем! – Эверард одним движением разлил виски по стаканам. – На брудершафт?

Они, посмеиваясь и подрагивая от прикосновений, переплели руки и выпили.

– Теперь поцеловаться надо… – тяжело дыша и морщась от обжигающего алкоголя, Демьен потянулся губами к Эверарду. Тот с усмешкой ответил.

– Если третий любовник, то?.. – спросил Эверард хитро. – Ветер, – ответил он сразу на свой вопрос.

– Франц, – произнес Демьен одновременно, не задумываясь, и густо покраснел.

Эверард коротко рассмеялся.

– То есть… музыка! О боже… Я не то хотел сказать… – смутился Демьен окончательно.

– Значит, Франц… Ну-ну, – Эверард лукаво прищурил глаза, держа его лицо в обеих ладонях. – Что вы, говоришь, делали? Целовались?..

– Угу, – промычал Демьен, чувствуя, что уже не может терпеть, не может ждать, не может без сердцебиения смотреть на любовника, не может спокойно выносить его взгляд и прикосновения…

– Еще не пора?.. – едва слышно прошептал он, не поднимая глаз, покрываясь испариной.

– Пора, – тяжело дыша, ответил Эверард.

Демьен встрепенулся, почему-то испытывая ужас.

– Что теперь?! – всхлипнул он, когда любовник оторвал спину от стены.

– Увидишь, – выдохнул тот, подхватывая его под бедра и уже не сдерживая темпераментных движений.

– М-м-муах-х!.. а-а!.. а-а-ах-х… – вскрикнул Демьен, глядя на него расширенными зрачками. Сейчас цвет их глаз почти не отличался. Эверард двигался в нем и тоже неотрывно смотрел ему в лицо своими черными, как грех, глазами. Демьен задыхался. Это была сенсация! Яркие, сочные, зашкаливающие ощущения стояли прямо перед ним чередой, дрожали жидким огнем в тазу и на самом кончике члена, но всё еще не захватывали целиком. И это было ослепляющим ощущением: быть в дверях храма, уже видеть алтарь, но еще даже не коснуться его. Жидкое пламя брызгами вспыхивало перед его раскрытыми глазами, осыпая кожу сверкающей пудрой, и Демьен стонал, вскрикивал, бился, мотал головой из стороны в сторону, извивался в долгожданном восторге… но всё еще не кончал. Вода желания копилась так долго, что теперь падала с высоты Ниагарского водопада.

В воздухе носилось отчаяние… Демьен чувствовал, как в бешеном режиме зашкаливает биение сердца, как заходится дыхание и все его оголенные чувства.

Эверард смотрел на него, не мигая, гипнотизируя бездонной глубиной черных глаз, словно впитывал каждый стон, каждое движение его губ и бровей, каждое отражение жажды в искаженном от страсти лице. Сотни прочных нитей, что протянулись между ними, вибрировали, как струны, от растущего напряжения.

И когда Эверард долго и глухо застонал, повалив его на спину и склоняясь сверху, вторгаясь в него яростно, ритмично, с размаху, Демьен захлебнулся стоном и ветром, оглушенный наслаждением наотмашь, не слыша собственного крика, ослепленный выстрелившим в голову ярким светом… Сперма выплескивалась толчками, и с каждыми из них его охватывало такое безумство и экстаз, что казалось: еще немного и сила этого блаженства размажет его по крыше… Эверард стонал и содрогался на нем, в нем, переживая оргазм одновременно и так же яростно.

– Боже… – прошептал Демьен, расслабляясь, но всё еще пребывая в невероятном блаженстве и счастье, улыбаясь широкой улыбкой, чувствуя, как по щекам текут слезы. – Боже…

Эверард поцеловал его, долго, мучительно нежно, и опустился рядом на спину.

Оголенным мокрым животом Демьен чувствовал, как прохладный ветер лижет его влажную кожу, раздувая еще тлеющие угли недавней страсти. Ему хотелось провести рукой между ног, но вместе с медленно спадавшим наслаждением подступала тупая боль. И всё же счастье качало его на своих волнах, усыпляя, убаюкивая… Крыша стала кораблем, дрейфующим в море огней.

– Мы кончили одновременно… – прошептал он, открывая глаза и глядя в небо. Голова кружилась, взгляд фокусировался с трудом.

– В этом и смысл, – Эверард явно тоже не хотел вставать. Однако минуту спустя всё же взял себя в руки и медленно поднялся на ноги.

– Пойдем домой? – спросил он, глядя на Демьена с загадочной улыбкой и застегивая брюки.

Тот лежал на крыше, словно жертва кораблекрушения: с разведенными ногами и раскинутыми в стороны руками, помятая красная мантия растекалась вокруг темным пятном, спутанные волосы трепал ветер. Но сильнее всего взгляд приковывало лицо Демьена, казавшееся удивленным и растерянным, с горящими глазами и мокрыми дорожками слез… От подобного вида всё в груди сжималось.

– Тебе понравилось? – спросил Эверард, присаживаясь рядом.

– О да! Не сомневайся!.. – Демьен потянулся к нему, и рука тут же безвольно упала обратно.

– Давай, я отнесу тебя домой, – Эверард поднял его на руки, закутывая в одеяла. Демьен привалился головой к его плечу. Лунное сияние заливало крышу призрачным светом. Оставив вещи, Эверард направился к двери.

 

Демьен проснулся от какого-то движения и с удивлением обнаружил себя в своей комнате, лежащим в постели. Эверард доставал из сумки остатки еды, стаканы, одеяла...

– Ты куда-то собираешься? – Демьен потер глаза, пытаясь смахнуть сон, но во всем теле разлилась невероятная тяжесть.

– Нет, – бросив одеяла, побывавшие на крыше, в одно из кресел, Эверард достал новые из шкафа.

– Мы ведь проведем эту ночь вместе?.. – неуверенно пробормотал Демьен, кутаясь. Глаза смыкались от усталости. – Обещай, что останешься на завтрак…

– Обещаю, – Эверард разделся и скользнул к нему под одеяло. Демьен, довольный и счастливый, приник к нему, обнимая.

– Завтра вечером увидимся?..

– Спи, – Эверард погладил его по спине. Рука Демьена на его груди расслабилась, и сам он заснул. Эверард тоже начал медленно погружаться в сон.

– Завтра у тебя встреча с новым секретарем… – едва слышно, с сожалением, прошептал Демьен через минуту. Эверард, уже успевший задремать, попытался открыть тяжелые веки, цепляясь взглядом за темноту.

– Да, малыш. Спи...

– А в воскресенье?..

– Тоже не смогу.

– Ты будешь работать?

– Да. И работать тоже, – Эверард провел ладонью по его голове, заранее успокаивая.

– Я приду к тебе на работу… – сонно прошептал Демьен.

– Я буду занят. Лучше сходи куда-нибудь развлекись.

– А в понедельник?..

– Не обещаю, но вполне может быть, – усмехнулся Эверард.

– Чего ты смеешься? – Демьен поднял голову, пытаясь в темноте рассмотреть его лицо.

– Надо сходить к тебе в школу… Может, расскажешь наперед, что натворил?

– Тебя всё же в школу вызывают?.. Ничего я не натворил! Просто пропустил пару занятий вместе с Брэдли…

Эверард открыл глаза.

– Это тот курильщик, что был с тобой в ресторане?

– Да, – не в силах сдержать смех, Демьен уткнулся Эверарду в грудь. – Мы с ним делаем одну на двоих постановку…

– Что за постановка? – заинтересовался тот.

– А… сказка одна, – отмахнулся Демьен. – Про ворона и девушку.

– Да, знаю эту сказку… На самом деле, она про шамана. Ты, конечно же, будешь девушкой, – усмехнулся Эверард, включая ночник и поворачиваясь на бок.

– И почему сразу «конечно же»?! Но да… я буду девушкой. Это потому, что у Брэдли ворон смешнее получается, – Демьен смущенно опустил глаза. Сонливость у обоих словно улетучилась.

– Расскажи мне о нем, – глубокий взгляд Эверарда внимательно изучал его лицо. – О своем новом друге…

– Ну, он не друг… Но типа того… Да нечего особо рассказывать.

– Он тебе нравится? – Эверард подначивающе приподнял черную бровь.

– С чего это вдруг? – вспыхнул Демьен, поднимая глаза. – Ты что… ревнуешь? – он хихикнул, не в силах сдержать довольную улыбку.

Эверард усмехнулся, всё так же изучая его лицо.

– Что-то с твоим Брэдли не так… – произнес он задумчиво. – Конечно, с нами всеми что-то не так… Но интересно, что конкретно с твоим дружком.

Демьен напрягся, испытывая страх, что любовник узнает про его приключение в опиумном притоне.

– Ты… – произнес он неуверенно. – Ты хочешь за ним следить? Мне кажется, что твои подозрения беспочвенны...

Темные глаза Эверарда на миг стали ярче, а потом мужчина засмеялся, повалившись на спину.

– Демьен, какой же ты еще ребенок, – он притянул его к себе, выключая свет. – Не переживай, я со всем разберусь...

 

Ночью во сне Эверард вновь видел переплетающиеся волокна света и женщин… Сон был глубоким, как погружение в океан, погружение в бездну.

Эверард смутно знал, что что-то ищет. Он всматривался в лица этих неземных созданий, таких разных, но с общей связью, и ликовал, чувствуя с ними странную общность. Или ему просто так казалось, когда его обнаженное тело обвивали их руки и их волосы, длинные, как водоросли, как змеи. Когда они ласкали и затягивали его в себя, смеясь и шепча на ухо свои имена, которых у них не было, и секреты, которые они знали в бесчисленном количестве. Истории разных миров, разных эпох, неизменными свидетелями каковых они были.

Убаюканный их ласками и речами, он засыпал. Засыпал во сне, не зная, что спит.

Постепенно толща воды, давящая на грудь, становилась всё больше, пока не стало тяжело дышать.

С трудом, мокрый от пота, всё еще испытывая эту тяжесть, Эверард открыл глаза. В первое мгновение ему показалось, что он всё так же спит – на лице были светлые пряди, а тело крепко держали чужие руки – но потом понял, что проснулся, и понял, что именно так безбожно стесняло дыхание: на его груди, извернувшись немыслимым образом и едва его не задушив, спал Демьен.

Эверард со стоном спихнул его с себя, пытаясь вынырнуть из наваждения и прийти в чувства. Демьен не проснулся, только беспокойно зашевелился, пытаясь ухватить его, когда он поднялся.

По комнате разносился запах оставшейся с вечера еды и спиртного, запах их тел. Всё еще испытывая странную головную боль, Эверард включил кондиционер и ушел в ванную.

На часах застыло два часа ночи. Странное время. Когда всё затихает в природе, но не в этом городе. Время безвременья, когда один день уже явно закончился, а другой еще и не думал начинаться.

Постояв под прохладным душем и досуха вытерев тело, Эверард какое-то время пристально смотрел в черные глубокие и чем-то недовольные сейчас глаза отражения, а потом вернулся в спальню.

Демьен спал, беспокойно разметавшись на постели, лицом вниз и с распростертыми руками, словно искал его и не мог нигде найти.

Сдвинув посуду, Эверард присел на край стола и плеснул в стакан оставшееся на дне бутылки виски. Рассматривая раскинувшееся тело своего любовника в свете льющихся в окно уличных огней, он нашел недоеденные с вечера овощи, запеченные с сыром.

Пальцы Демьена подрагивали. Видимо, тоже что-то снилось…

Закончив с трапезой, Эверард скинул халат и залез в постель. Демьен, мокрый от испарины, изможденный тревожными снами, прильнул к нему, но так и не проснулся. Успокаивающе погладив его по спине и поцеловав в мокрый висок, Эверард закрыл глаза. Он знал, что сейчас Демьен обовьется вокруг него, словно боясь внезапного побега, а ладонь бессознательно скользнет по груди и остановится на члене, обхватывая его нежной, но собственнической лаской.

Так и произошло…

 

Демьен проснулся посреди ночи и, не открывая глаз, провел рукой по кровати рядом с собой. Эверарда не было. Внутри, начисто выметая остатки сна и воцарившийся было вечером покой, взметнулась тревога и обида. Любовник нарушил свое обещание и всё же уехал… Сердце болезненно сжалось. С трудом сдерживая гневные слезы, он открыл глаза и увидел Эверарда.

Тот лежал на другом краю постели, спиной к нему. Демьен прикусил губу. Обычно во сне тот обнимал его или позволял обнимать себя. Его спину, вот так, после почти целого дня вдвоем, Демьен видел впервые. И если язык тела не врал… Вечерние уверения любовника, что ничего не изменилось и что он всё, как обычно, себе надумал, показались ложью.

Демьен почти с ненавистью стянул с Эверарда покрывало, и от вида его обнаженного тела, член напрягся в тот же миг. Затаив дыхание, Демьен рассматривал в полумраке красивую спину любовника, изгиб широкого плеча, потеки черных волос, казавшихся в ночи застывшими змеями или черными водорослями, талию, выглядевшую особенно узко из-за положения тела, упругие ягодицы. Любуясь скульптурной красотой гибких мышц, Демьен придвинулся ближе, сокращая расстояние между ними до вибрации горячего воздуха.

Эверард спал… Демьен провел рукой по его предплечью, не прикасаясь, на расстоянии сантиметра от кожи, а потом всё же не выдержал и прильнул щекой к волосам, обнимая и прижимая голову к верху его спины.

Эверард проснулся. Демьен почувствовал это телом. Почти неощутимо вздрогнул и проснулся. Демьен помедлил секунду, вслушиваясь с закрытыми глазами в громкие удары своего сердца и дыхание любовника, а потом, убрав в сторону его волнистые и, словно живые сейчас, пряди, приник губами к шее, тому чувствительному месту у затылка, что обычно скрыто волосами и от прикосновения к которому – он знал по себе – по спине пробегает чувственная дрожь. Ему подумалось, что сейчас Эверард, наверное, усмехнулся своей фирменной ироничной улыбкой.

Эверард молчал, но от того, как он опустил голову, подставляя спину поцелуям, у Демьена сорвалось дыхание. Близость их тел, горячая темнота и многозначительное молчание сделали свое дело. Прикосновение паха к заднице любовника довершили начатое: и так возбужденный член приподнялся, бесстыдно утыкаясь в ягодицы. Демьен смутился и немного отодвинулся, продолжая уже не так смело поглаживать его бок и спину. Ему показалось, что Эверард на мгновение напрягся, но тут же расслабился, поворачиваясь к нему корпусом в пол оборота, в то время как бедра остались на месте. Демьен скорее почувствовал, чем увидел внимательный взгляд.

– Что тебя остановило? – спросил Эверард приглушенно, и Демьен уловил знакомые ироничные нотки. Ну да, он так и думал: любовник усмехался.

– Нет… – Демьен покачал головой, находя губами его сосок и касаясь рукой рельефной груди. – Я ничего не… – прошептал он, приникая к нему щекой.

– Сделай это, – Эверард широко улыбался. – Попытайся.

– Я не самоубийца, – хмыкнул Демьен.

– А разве я угрожаю?

Демьен, смущаясь, ласково, едва касаясь, очертил ладонью ладные ягодицы любовника, жмуря глаза и дрожа от запретного удовольствия. Не слыша возражений и сходя с ума от собственной смелости, он скользнул пальцами между ними и коснулся едва заметного отверстия, столь тесно сжатого, что у Демьена едва ли получилось бы ввести в него хотя бы палец. Он помнил, что после произошедшего в двенадцать лет Эверард никогда ни с кем не был в этом смысле, и сам поражался, что делает это. И всё же что-то в нем дрожало от странного восторга, что любовник не отстраняется, не мешает. Демьен словно узнавал своего любимого лучше, ближе.

Он почувствовал, как рука любовника прошлась по его спине, пальцы зарылись в волосы.

– Сделай это, если хочешь, – Эверард медленно согнул ногу в колене, чтобы ему было удобнее.

– Тебе будет больно, – прошептал Демьен в панике.

– Знаю. Но тебе ведь тоже было больно в первый раз.

Демьен нервно облизнул губы, неуверенный, что вообще хочет этого. И действительно, лишь только он взял свой возбужденный член, пытаясь хотя бы примериться к мысли, тот тут же обмяк, эрекции как ни бывало.

Шокированный, Демьен упал спиной на кровать, тяжело дыша и пытаясь переварить всё произошедшее. Чтобы так внезапно исчезла эрекция... это с ним тоже было впервые!

– Не переживай, такое бывает, – произнес Эверард, развернувшись и с улыбкой обнимая его. – От страха, неуверенности... Или от сильных чувств. Иногда мужчина любит женщину, боготворит ее, но спать с ней не может. Со всеми может, а с ней нет.

– Я не хотел этого делать…

– Я знаю, – в голосе Эверарда звучала обычная его спокойная самоуверенность.

– Ты знал, что я не смогу это сделать?.. – с подозрением произнес Демьен.

– Да.

– Зачем тогда предлагал мне себя?! – он со злостью толкнул любовника локтем в грудь. – Чтобы посмеяться, когда у меня не встанет?!!

Эверард засмеялся, привлекая его к себе. – Нет, я просто хотел посмотреть, как ты поступишь.

Ему явно было весело, Демьен же скрипел зубами от злости.

– А если бы я это сделал?! А?!!

– Я бы потерпел. Честно! – всё еще тихо посмеиваясь, любовник поцеловал его в губы.

– Да ладно… – обиженно, но уже успокаиваясь, ответил Демьен. – У меня бы всё равно от страха ничего не получилось… Ну тебя! Больше на слабо не возьмешь!.. Спокойной ночи!

 

Утром, едва проснувшись, Демьен спешно убедился, что Эверард спит, и полез рукой под матрас. Припрятанный накануне кожаный шнурок еще был там. Eдва не потирая руки от своей затеи, он осторожно, чтобы не разбудить любовника, отогнул одеяло.

Эверард спал, но на животе во всей красе покоился его возбужденный член. При взгляде на него Демьен ощутил укол ревности – кого Эверард видит сейчас во сне? – и желание взять набухшую плоть в рот или приласкать ладонью… Но это он еще успеет. А сейчас… Демьен быстро обхватил член шнурком у корня.

– Туже… – пошевелившись, Эверард протер сонные глаза, и Демьен вздрогнул от неожиданности.

– И немного ниже, – добавил Эверард, расслабленно закидывая руку за голову и наблюдая за его действиями. Демьен смутился, что любовник так открыто уличил его на месте преступления, но сделал как тот говорил, пережав его орган туже и завязав тесемку на бантик. И так немаленький член налился кровью и словно даже увеличился в размере.

Сам не понимая, отчего краснеет, Демьен под взглядом Эверарда обхватил его губами, провел по головке языком.

– Да, теперь вижу, что вчерашнего дня оказалось мало. Это будет долго, понимаешь? – задумчиво произнес тот, запуская ладонь ему в волосы и привлекая к себе. По пути к губам любовника Демьен прошелся поцелуями по его гладкому мускулистому животу и груди.

– Отчего щеки горят? – целуя его, с усмешкой спросил Эверард.

– М-м-м… – зажмурив глаза, Демьен отвечал со страстью, очерчивая языком ровный ряд зубов, дрожа от возбуждения. Отдохнувшее за ночь тело испытывало желание с новой силой. Но когда Эверард скользнул пальцами между его ягодиц, входя в многострадальную дырочку, Демьен поморщился, напрягаясь против желания.

– Я так и думал, – заметил Эверард.

– Ничего… я потерплю… Больно будет только вначале… – сгорая от нетерпения, Демьен терся членом о его живот.

– Не надо таких жертв. Потом точно сидеть не сможешь, – Эверард отвлек его от себя, и Демьен заметил в его глазах такое же желание.

– Но я хочу тебя... – прошептал он, зарываясь пальцами ему в волосы и приникая к нему всем телом. Всем своим возбужденным, взвинченным, как оголенный нерв, телом.

– Так хочу… – Демьен сдавил ладонью перевязанный орган Эверарда, и тот глухо застонал, рывком приподнимая на себя и заглатывая его член. Демьен всхлипнул, извиваясь и содрогаясь в сильных руках. Любовник ласкал его жадно, поглощая целиком. Демьен стонал и судорожно двигал бедрами, не в силах сдержаться, не в силах унять дрожь во всем теле. Пару раз он дергался по направлению к перевязанному члену Эверарда, испытывая вину, что получает удовольствие так единолично, но мужчина держал его крепко. И в итоге Демьен сдался, забываясь во влажном наслаждении, что дарил искусный и сильный рот…

Когда несколько минут спустя Эверард опустил его расслабленное и обмякшее тело на кровать, Демьен знал лишь одно: он не хочет отпускать его ни на какие встречи.

– Приготовишь кофе? – произнес Эверард, когда он вновь потянулся к его члену.

– Э-э… да, – удивленно ответил Демьен. – Кофеварку я всегда смогу включить… А?..

Он попытался развязать шнурок, но Эверард перехватил его руки.

– Не переживай, я разберусь... Вперед в ванную, на кухню. Давай.

Удивляясь его странному поведению, Демьен первым делом засыпал кофе в кофеварку и, включив ее, направился в ванную.

Когда он вернулся в спальню, неся крепкий кофе и сэндвичи, то чуть не выронил поднос на пороге. Эверард, обнаженный и во всей красе, занимался йогой в центре комнаты.

– Ничего себе!.. Давно я такого не видел, – в голове Демьена всплыли воспоминания, как он, еще только попав в дом Эверарда, какое-то время с ревнивым вниманием наблюдал за его утренними тренировками с Францем.

Демьен осторожно поставил кофе на стол, следя за грациозными движениями Эверарда и наслаждаясь пластикой его тела. Черные волосы были заплетены в косу.

– Не хочешь присоединиться? – спросил тот.

О да, Демьен хотел еще несколько лет назад.

Повторяя асаны за Эверардом, он не переставал им любоваться, и, само собой, что некоторое время спустя, после дыхательных упражнений и расслабления, вновь оказался в его руках, разделяя глубокие поцелуи.

 

– Может, возьмешь меня с собой? – потягивая горячий кофе, Демьен наблюдал, как Эверард, уже причесанный и гладковыбритый, выбирает себе костюм – его одежды в гардеробной было предостаточно. Пару раз Демьен даже примерял ее, а то и просто клал на постель рядом, когда особо сильно скучал, но об этом Эверарду было лучше не знать.

– Ну хотя бы расскажешь, кто это?

– Даже лично познакомлю, – Эверард поправил галстук и, отвернувшись от зеркала, присел в кресло у стола. Демьен рассматривал его с улыбкой. Ему даже не верилось, что этот бледный и строгий человек в черном костюме и с собранными в хвост волосами – тот самый страстный и неугомонный демон, что трахал его вчера весь день и еще полночи.

– Позвонишь?.. Ну, когда встреча закончится? – пряча ревность, Демьен опустил глаза, делая равнодушный вид и дуя в кружку. Эверард с улыбкой и с легкой укоризной в глазах внимательно изучал его лицо.

– Ну... чтобы сказать, кого нашел Такехико, – неуверенно пояснил Демьен, не услышав ответ.

– Ты ведь не успокоишься? – усмехаясь, спросил Эверард.

– Не-а, ни есть, ни спать не смогу, пока не узнаю, – засмеялся Демьен.

– Тогда собирайся… – Эверард отставил кофе и посмотрел на часы. Демьен опрометью бросился одеваться.

– Только давай сразу договоримся: ты едешь со мной в офис, знакомишься с этим человеком, но обедаем мы без тебя.

– А почему так? – Демьен спешно натягивал на себя тонкий черный свитер и светлые джинсы.

– Деловые разговоры, на которых тебе лучше не присутствовать… – Эверард достал мобильный. – Такехико, – произнес он в трубку, и Демьен с любопытством выглянул из гардеробной. – Подъезжайте сначала в офис. В ресторан поедем потом.

 

По дороге в офис Демьен ни на минуту не мог успокоить волнение.

– Ну сколько можно себя изводить? – не отрывая взгляда от ноутбука, Эверард спокойно накрыл рукой его ладонь, когда Демьен пытался вытереть ее о штанину. – Можешь объяснить, чего ты боишься?

– Эм-м-м… Ты будешь смеяться, – Демьен замялся. – Это глупо…

Машина приземлилась на стоянке у главного офиса компании.

– Хорошо, хоть ты это понимаешь, – Эверард закрыл ноутбук и вышел из автомобиля.

– Да, но я всё равно ничего не могу с собой поделать! – продолжил Демьен, догоняя его на входе в здание.

– Так что конкретно тебя беспокоит? Кроме неизвестности?

При появлении начальника охрана напряглась, едва не вытягиваясь по стойке «смирно». И людей в фойе стало заметно меньше.

– Ну а вдруг… – сдавленно пробормотал Демьен, заходя в лифт.

– Вдруг что? – усмехнулся Эверард.

– Вдруг он тебе понравится, – едва слышно прошептал Демьен.

– Можешь говорить громче, звук не пишется, – Эверард кивнул на камеру. – Интересные у тебя обо всем представления… – заметил он, когда они вышли в зеркальный, просторный и пустой коридор.

При появлении Эверарда стеклянная стена отъехала вверх, освобождая доступ к его кабинету. Демьен смущенно последовал за любовником, с интересом кинув взгляд на пустое рабочее место Такехико.

– А вдруг он будет красивым…

– Я на это надеюсь, – усмехнулся Эверард, кладя на стол ноутбук. Как только он сел, вокруг рабочего стола возникли голографические экраны. Мужчина бегло просмотрел последние данные и сообщения из филиалов.

– Вот это и пугает… – Демьен облокотился о край стола, глядя на экраны и ничего в них не понимая.

На столе включилось какое-то устройство, и раздался голос Такехико. Сердце Демьена тревожно екнуло.

– Да, Такехико.

– Добрый день, босс. Мы на месте.

– Заходите, – улыбнулся Эверард. От его довольного, предвкушающего вида Демьен насупился.

– Малыш, присядь туда, – Эверард подбадривающе подмигнул ему и показал на одно из кресел для гостей.

Демьен недовольно выполнил просьбу и оказался спиной к двери. В приемной послышались шаги, и с внутренней дрожью он различил в них звук женских шпилек. Открытие, которое вроде бы  должно было вызвать у него вздох облегчения, почему-то только заставило сильнее волноваться.

– Добрый день, – произнес грудной женский голос с сильным незнакомым акцентом. Демьен заметил, как загорелся взгляд Эверарда, и резко развернул голову.

В дверях рядом с Такехико стояла высокая женщина, стильно одетая, с аккуратным макияжем и чувственными губами. На вид ей было лет сорок, тот возраст, когда женщины середины двадцать первого века еще выглядели как двадцатилетние, но уже накопили определенный жизненный опыт и мудрость, избавившись от юношеских комплексов и неуверенности. А эта незнакомка на высоких шпильках и с прямыми до плеч медовыми волосами была невероятно уверенна в себе. В серо-голубых глазах светился ум, а на красивом лице с широкими скулами и изящным носом играла легкая заигрываюpщая усмешка: она знала, какой эффект производит. Такехико, стоящий рядом и невероятно контрастирующий со своей гипотетической помощницей, тоже выглядел довольным.

– Мистер Линт, позвольте вам представить Саманту Нильсон.

– Сэм, – поправила женщина всё с тем же акцентом – Демьен никак не мог определить, откуда она – и улыбнулась Эверарду. – Буду рада работать на вас… мистер Линт.

Демьену показалось, что при взгляде на Эверарда эта опытная ведьма начала испускать незаметные, но всё же ощутимые флюиды. Черт, да она открыто флиртовала! Еще не зная, кто она и как сложатся их отношения, Демьен уже начинал ее тихо ненавидеть…

– Очень приятно, – Эверард поднялся из-за стола, широко улыбаясь – Демьен видел, что улыбка эта была искренней – и пожал протянутую руку. Да она ему тоже понравилась! Черт! Как работник – еще неизвестно, но как женщина – точно… Стараясь совладать с собой, Демьен глубоко вздохнул. Хоть бы он взял ее на работу, ведь с секретарями Эверард не спит… А если не возьмет? Заведет интрижку?..

– Демьен, познакомься, это Саманта. Саманта, познакомьтесь, это Демьен, – быстро проговорил Эверард, выполняя обещание.

– Можешь звать меня Сэм, – улыбнулась она Демьену.

– Очень приятно, – выдавил тот. «Да уж, приятнее некуда…»

– Хорошо. Идите к машине, а я подойду через несколько минут, – закончил Эверард.

Женщина, с улыбкой бросив еще один внимательный и умный взгляд на будущего босса, а потом на Демьена, медленно удалилась следом за Кобаяси. Демьен не мог оторвать ненавидящего взгляда от ее красивой фигуры в черном деловом костюме, покачивающихся бедер в короткой юбке и длинных ног в изящной обуви. Что-то в ее скандинавском лице, самоуверенности и внутренней силе напомнило ему Линду Хилт, хотя явного сходства между двумя женщинами не было…

– Посмотрел? – Эверард, ухмыляясь, достал из стола дипломат и спрятал в него ноутбук и какие-то бумаги. – Если найму ее на работу, у вас будет возможность познакомиться получше.

– Вот черт… – прошипел Демьен. – Где он ее только нашел… Я ее уже ненавижу!

– Надо же! Я даже не сомневался. Хотя думал, ты обрадуешься, что это женщина, – с сарказмом произнес Эверард.

– Проклятье! Но не такая же!!!

Любовник захохотал, беря в руку дипломат и подходя. Демьен поднялся навстречу и крепко обнял его обеими руками.

– Ты возьмешь ее?..

– Еще не знаю, будет видно во время собеседования. В любом случае, тебе не о чем переживать.

– Что за странный акцент? Откуда она?

– Не знаю откуда точно, но явно с Северной Европы. Норвегия, Швеция… Расскажу подробнее позже. Да ты и сам сможешь узнать, – Эверард подмигнул ему и отстранился. – Пойдем, я провожу тебя.

 

Сам не зная, отчего чувствует себя обиженным, Демьен отправился бродить по городу. Из головы не выходила эта женщина… Саманта, Сэм, будь она неладна! Уже в парке, приникнув головой к дереву и задумчиво наблюдая за играющими на траве счастливыми детьми, он обнаружил себя в самом центре непонятного отчаяния, от которого на глаза набегали слезы. Все мысли возвращались к проводимому его любовником собеседованию. Присутствие на нем Такехико отчего-то радовало Демьена.

Он не мог объяснить, почему так переживает. Предчувствие чего-то ужасного не покидало. Вполне возможно, что Сэм была тут даже ни при чем. Но все попытки успокоиться не достигали цели.

Воспоминания о сладостном вчера наполняли Демьена тайным сожалением, что этот прекрасный день закончился, и негой, которая кидала его в жар, заставляла быстрее биться сердце и вызывала желание броситься неведомо куда, не разбирая дороги…

Он опять был сам не свой и хотел лишь одного: позвонить Такехико и угрозами, шантажом или просьбами узнать адрес этого ресторана. А мысль, что он может не увидеть Эверарда еще целых два дня, вызывала отчаяние. Да что же это?!..

С тоской вытащив мобильный из кармана джинсов, он набрал номер Брэдли.

– Привет, чувак, – ответил приятель. Судя по голосу, он был чем-то недоволен.

– Привет. Как ты? – Демьен присел на скамейку.

– Нормально…

Демьен услышал, как хлопнула дверь, и через секунду Брэдли протяжно выдохнул: видимо, закурил.

– Думал, уже не позвонишь… – заметил он. – Как сам?

– Да нормально, – уклончиво ответил Демьен. – Хотел тебя куда-нибудь вытащить… Пива выпить, порепетировать, – усмехнулся он.

– Порепетировать? – было слышно, как Брэдли улыбнулся. – Не, чувак, извини… Не смогу я.

– Ты что… обиделся на меня? – спросил Демьен тише.

– За то, что ты сорвал меня с лекций, когда моя задница и так находится в бедственном положении? – засмеялся Брэдли. – Нет, чувак, не обиделся.

– Черт, так и знал, что обиделся!.. – Демьен недовольно сжал уголки губ, глядя перед собой. Мимо проехал развлекательный паровозик на колесах. Из его декоративной трубы валил густой белый пар.

– Чувак, да перестань ты! – было слышно, как Брэдли смеется. – Я не обиделся! Всё. Точка. Я просто типа… под домашним арестом, – объяснил он тише. – До понедельника.

– Вот засада! А если я к тебе приду?

– Не… у меня сеструха дома.

– Хочешь, я помогу тебе бежать? – хихикнул Демьен.

– Я бы с удовольствием... но не хочу усугублять. А чего это ты так загорелся? Вчера ты что-то не сильно хотел меня видеть, – хохотнул Брэдли и неожиданно закашлялся, видимо поперхнувшись дымом. – Черт… Прости, чувак… Явный знак, что не стоило этого говорить.

Демьен засмеялся, четко представляя лицо приятеля и чувствуя, что не отказался бы увидеть его в этот момент.

– Ладно… Тогда до понедельника!

– Давай, чувак. Звони! Буду ждать!

Нажав на сброс, Демьен со вздохом откинул голову на спинку скамейки. Две минуты спустя он набрал другой номер…

 

Плотно зашторенные и закрытые панелями окна не пропускали свет, и, несмотря на дневное время суток, в просторной комнате царил ночной полумрак.

С бьющимся от волнения сердцем и связанными за спиной руками Франц сидел на стуле и с улыбкой слушал грохочущую минусовку старой роковской песни. Тяжелые басы и тягучие запилы гитар сладко тянули в животе. Или это было желание?.. Да, нетерпеливое желание поскорее увидеть в проеме двери ее силуэт.

И хотя он ждал ее появления уже не меньше получаса, Линда появилась в тот самый момент, когда он отвлекся и расслабился.

Сначала Франц услышал ее чувственный голос под завывание электрогитар:

– _I love the way you hurt me…_ _My tears are your wine..._ – из-за стены вынырнула рука с черными ногтями, а потом показалось и лицо Линды в черном парике.

Франц весело засмеялся, запрокидывая голову, не в силах сдержать счастья. Хитро улыбаясь и глядя на него блестящими глазами, она вышла из двери, освещенная из-за спины неярким светом ночника. В одной ее руке был микрофон, в другой – черная трость а-ля Элис Купер, с набалдашником в виде серебряного черепа. Высокие каблуки, чулки, черные трусики, кожаная куртка на голое тело и черная мужская шляпа. На губах играла лукавая усмешка, и Францу показалось, что жена с трудом сдерживает смех. Черные стрелки у внешних уголков светлых глаз, словно с древнеегипетских фресок, иссиня-черные волосы, прямая челка до середины лба – и он снова видел своего кумира, вновь ощущал себя юным фанатом «Доминанты».

– … _My gained pleasure in pain is slowly vanished…_ – шептала она под минуса слова классической роковской песни. _– As we sink deeper and deeper into a void of your venomous love…_

Музыка наполнилась драйвом, и Линда, закинув трость на плечо, включилась в танец. Она пела, чувственно вышагивая, пританцовывала точными движениями, изгибалась на своих каблуках и по-мужски поигрывала тростью, то мастерски крутя ее в пальцах, то закидывая на плечо, искушающе приподнимая бровь при взгляде на Франца. От избытка чувств он смеялся, закатывая глаза, и шептал «чеооорт!..» одними губами.

Покрутив тростью, Линда подмигнула ему и заскочила на стол в углу комнаты. – _No_ _one_ _else_ _could_ _make_ _you_ _feel_ _like_ _I_ _do_ _!_ _I_ _do_ _!_ _I_ _do_ _!_ – пела она, темпераментно жестикулируя и ударяя себя кулаком в грудь. Проглядывающие в ней порой мужские замашки в сочетании с соблазнительной женственной внешностью, сводили Франца с ума и возбуждали еще больший интерес.

 _–_ _No_ _one_ _else_ _can_ _get_ _as_ _deep_ _inside_ _you_ _!.. –_ Линда засмеялась, запрокидывая голову, а потом спрыгнула к нему на пол и прошептала на ухо. – _As I do, baby…_

Франц зажмурился, с трудом сдерживая улыбку. Напевая, она соблазнительно ходила вокруг, уверенно чеканя шаг и танцуя, касаясь металлическим набалдашником его обнаженной груди. И Франц следовал за ней глазами, не в силах отвести взгляд, особенно когда она была так близко, когда прогибалась, опираясь на трость, когда извивалась, заглядывая ему в глаза, но он не мог к ней прикоснуться. Ее сильный голос, который он так любил, моментами снижался до чувственного шепота, и от этого по коже бежали мурашки.

– _First we're gonna kiss, –_ Линда отбросила микрофон и, держа трость за головой двумя руками, резко села к нему на колени, широко раздвинув ноги.

– _Then we're gonna say,_

_Dirty little words_

_Only_ _lovers_ _say_ _…_ – прошептала она у самых его губ. Франц плавился, утопая в ее магнетических глазах, светло-серых сейчас, цвета стального неба. Чувства переполняли грудь, возбуждение распирало брюки. Он видел, что она тоже это чувствует.

Чувственно поднявшись, Линда продолжила петь, стуча тростью в пол в ритме ударных. Его личное шоу «Доминанты»… Упав в его раздвинутые колени, она мотнула головой, сбросила черную шляпу и скользнула волосами по его животу и ширинке. От ее маневров и темпераментных движений, у Франца захватывало дух. Хотя одна мысль несколько отвлекала от представления. Уж очень естественно выглядел черный парик, оставшийся в отличие от шляпы на месте. Не покрасилась ли она опять в черный цвет?!

– _I_ _'_ _ll_ _lay_ _you_ _down_ _and_ _when_ _all_ _else_ _fails_ _…_ – искушающе проведя рукой по выпуклости на его брюках, Линда вновь сосредоточила всё его внимание на себе. – _I_ _'_ _ll_ _drive_ _you_ _like_ _hammer_ _on_ _the_ _bed_ _of_ _nails_ _!.._ _Oh yeah!!!_

Она вскочила и уже не сдерживала своего танца, двигаясь жестко, яростно, мотая головой, отчего черные волосы рассыпались по лицу и плечам. Франц смотрел на нее со смехом и обожаниям, наблюдая, как она упивается музыкой и собственными движениями. Наконец музыка стихла, и Линда прыгнула ему за спину. Франц почувствовал, как она перерезает сдерживающие его веревки. Высвободившись, он резко поднялся и подхватил ее на руки. От неожиданности она вскрикнула и тут же захохотала, обнимая его руками и ногами, глядя с улыбкой в лицо.

Франц подмигнул ей, направляясь в соседнюю комнату по направлению к кровати. Бросив Линду на постель, он стянул с нее парик, и к его облегчению пепельные волосы рассыпались по ее плечам.

– А… – сорвано вдохнула она и улыбнулась. – Разбойник!

– Ну слава богу. А то мне в какой-то момент показалось, что ты покрасилась... – Франц прижал ее к себе, вдыхая аромат духов, лаская длинные ноги, снимая по ходу туфли.

– Думаешь, так сойдет? – Линда надела парик. Завтра вечером их с мужем ждало первое совместное выступление под знаменами «Доминанты». – Что-то мне кажется, что лучше всё же покраситься… – она расчесала локоны пальцами, придавая волосам естественный вид.

– Только попробуй, и я постригусь! – с улыбкой заметил Франц.

– Только попробуй!!!

– Вот… Я о том же, – он любовно провел руками по ее ногам, обхватывая пальцами лодыжки и медленно скользя ладонями по внутренней стороне к коленям, а потом к промежности, мягко очерчивая подвздошные косточки и лукаво глядя при этом в глаза. Линда сидела, откинувшись на руки, в своей кожаной куртке с нашивками, и смотрела на него с тем же выражением глаз.

– Выйдешь завтра на сцену так? – спросил Франц, улыбаясь. Волосы темной волной свисали вдоль лица.

– Это оживило бы публику, – ответила она, перебираясь к нему на бедра и зачесывая его волосы. Франц помог ей снять куртку.

– Не хочешь… раздеться? – прошептал он, проводя рукой по ее затянутому в капрон бедру.

Линда потрясенно уставилась ему в глаза.

– Что? – улыбнулся Франц. – Что ты уже придумала? – он стянул с нее парик, поправляя пальцами светлые волосы.

– Ничего. Просто я люблю тебя, – в ее глазах загорелся огонек счастья и лукавства. Франц с силой прижал ее к себе, жадно целуя.

– Раздевайся. Я сейчас приду, – подмигнула она, срываясь с кровати.

– Так-так, что-то всё же придумала…

Пока Линда где-то бегала, Франц быстро скинул с себя брюки и пару раз двинул рукой по возбужденному члену, уже предвкушая ласки и любовные пытки, нежность и самозабвение.

Линда постоянно что-нибудь придумывала, и он не мог сказать, что не любил этого.

– Я тут, – вдохновленная, с горящими глазами, она возникла в проеме двери, что-то пряча за спиной.

– Что там у тебя? – Франц с улыбкой привлек ее к себе, целуя, уже страстно и нетерпеливо.

– Сейчас… – она отвечала на поцелуи, не разжимая правый кулак, из которого торчали какие-то белые отростки. Что ж, уже не так страшно: это что-то умещалось в кулаке!

Франц стянул с нее трусики и чулки, достаточно медленно, чтобы взвинтить желание обоих до степени нетерпения.

– Помнишь турне в Японии?.. Я там кое-что присмотрела… Долго думала, и вот... заказала, – она разжала ладонь, внимательно глядя ему в глаза.

Франц присмотрелся, не сразу понимая, что перед ним. Это была маленькая штучка из белого пластика в виде двух небольших фигурных отростков, один из которых был совсем тонким, с колечком на конце, а второй, в палец длиной и такой же толщины, выходил из середины первого и казался более плотным, округлым, гладким и в то же время волнообразным.

– Что это?.. – прошептал Франц, и вдруг до него дошло. Кровь ударила в голову, и, кажется, он даже немного покраснел. – Хочешь запихнуть это в меня? – засмеялся он, не сдержавшись.

– Ага, – светлые глаза Линды лукаво блестели. – Мой подарок. Он вообще-то для постоянной носки. Но думаю, это будет слишком... экстремально, – она хихикнула. – Попробуем?

– Ладно… – Франц пересел на колени и раздвинул ноги. Линда, едва сдерживая нетерпение, хорошенько облизнула странный предмет и медленно ввела его ему в анус, попутно целуя и лаская ртом член.

– Боже… – Франц замер, стараясь расслабиться и позволяя новому ощущению полностью захватить себя. Стимуляция была направлена прямо на простату. Желание распространилось по всему тазу, увлекая часть внимания и наслаждения в глубину тела.

– Ты сумасшедшая… – прошептал он, открывая темные от возбуждения глаза, и притягивая ее к себе. – И я обожаю это в тебе!

Когда он вошел в ее тугую, влажную глубину, притягивая Линду за ягодицы, насаживая вплотную на себя, дыхание сорвалось, упоительное удовольствие затуманило разум и вышибло остатки контроля. Ее неожиданная фантазия придала ощущениям новую остроту. Он весь был охвачен ознобом.

– Всё… хорошо?.. – сорвано шептала Линда ему на ухо, скользя по члену влажной лаской. Франц задыхался, он был сам не свой от прикосновений ее груди и шелковистых волос.

– Да… – выдохнул он. – Только… придется вспомнить… чему там папа учил…

Ее сердце бешено стучало у его груди. Задыхаясь, сцепившись в судорожных объятиях, они целовались и стонали друг другу в рот.

И вдруг в кармане его лежащих рядом брюк зазвонил телефон.

– Это еще… кто?.. – выдохнул Франц, и Линда замерла, обнимая его и проводя ладонями по влажной спине, по длинным волосам.

– Посмотри… – прошептала она. – Только быстро…

Франц достал мобильный. – Да, – тяжело дыша, произнес он, не глядя на номер звонящего.

– Привет, – прозвучал в трубке знакомый угрюмый голос. – Я тебе… не помешал?

– Э-э… привет, Демьен, – Франц перевел улыбающийся взгляд на жену. Линда засмеялась и, не сдержав стон, продолжила медленно двигаться, целуя его в плечо, в шею и в скулу, перебирая волосы.

– А кто там? Линда?!.. Я что…? – Демьен покраснел, слыша в трубке характерную возню, тяжелое дыхание и сдерживаемые, но всё равно различимые стоны.

– Э-э… Демьен… А-а… Подожди, солнце... – проговорил Франц, смеясь и обращаясь явно не к нему. Демьен, краснея от его стонов и тяжелого дыхания, чувствовал, как пах наливается тяжестью.

– Я перезвоню, – пробормотал он. Мимо опять проехал дурацкий паровозик с отдыхающими.

– Подожди! – выпалил Франц. Демьен вновь услышал смех, теперь еще громче и веселее. – Да ну… – из трубки доносилась всё та же возня и сдавленные смешки. – Чего ты хотел?

– Да я так… – Демьен смущенно и жадно вслушивался в звуки чужой любовной игры, всё больше краснея и возбуждаясь. – Я просто…

– В гости придешь?

– Сейчас?!!

Франц засмеялся. Его искреннее веселье сопровождалось счастливым смехом Линды.

– Можно и сейчас, но лучше всё же вечером. К нам Джеки придет… – опять возня и хихиканье. – Приходи часов в пять! Придешь?

– Ага, – выдавил, сглотнув, Демьен и быстро распрощался. – До вечера!

Ну и ну!.. Закрыв глаза, он откинул голову на скамейку. В ушах еще звучали сдавленные стоны Франца и смех Линды. Щеки пылали, член пульсировал от возбуждения… Да что ж за жизнь такая?!

Но он уже не чувствовал себя несчастным и одиноким.

 


	62. Chapter 62

### 8

 

– Сэм, здесь написано, что до этого ты работала в Лондонском отделении нашей компании, – Такехико смотрел в документы и опрашивал свою будущую помощницу, строго следуя протоколу.

Эверард сидел, откинувшись на спинку стула и закинув ногу на ногу. Босс не участвовал в разговоре, только молчаливо наблюдал за ними обоими и делал свои выводы.

Такехико продолжал задавать женщине вопросы, соблюдая инструкции, хотя каждый из них троих знал на них ответы. Но по крайней мере он и Саманта продолжали старательно играть свои роли, понимая, что в счет идет совсем другое: то, как они держатся, как ведут себя, как хорошо выдерживают давление, насколько психологически совместимы друг с другом и начальником. Всё это в итоге и повлияет на решение Эверарда Линта.

– Всё верно, я работала оперативником во внутреннем отделе расследований, – ответила Сэм, не сводя глаз с потенциального босса. И хотя это было верхом наглости, она чувствовала, что уже обрела эксклюзивное право вот так смотреть на него. Почему? Сложно объяснить. Она просто поняла это, еще когда только вошла в его кабинет, поняла, что, если будет хорошим исполнителем, компаньоном и другом (а она-то им точно будет!), то ей многое позволят…

– Какими языками ты владеешь? – продолжал опрос Такехико, хотя распечатка со всеми данными лежала на столе прямо перед боссом.

– Английский, китайский, норвежский, – с улыбкой произнесла она, переводя взгляд с одного мужчины на другого. – И шведский – мой родной.

– Ты родилась в Стокгольме, – то ли спросил, то ли уточнил Такехико, кивнув головой.

Эверард не без интереса отметил, сколько хорошо скрытого удовлетворения проявляется на непроницаемом лице Такехико, когда он опрашивает Саманту. Но в том, что в основе его выбора лежала далеко не симпатия или влечение, Эверард был уверен. Как был он уверен в самом Кобаяси.

– Семейное положение? Планы на этот счет? – сдержанно улыбнулся японец.

– У меня нет ни мужа, ни детей, – уточнила Саманта, посмотрев на мистера Линта, и улыбнулась. – И заводить не планирую.

Эверард улыбнулся, слыша ее ярко-выраженный акцент. Он не портил впечатления, напротив – придавал женщине холодный, но чувственный скандинавский шарм. Ее артикуляция, манера говорить чем-то напомнила ему Линду Хилт, какой он знал ее в самом начале их знакомства… Семнадцатилетняя Линда мечтала о рок-группе, о сцене. И чтобы к придуманной ими легенде нельзя было подкопаться, он отправил ее к специалисту, тренирующему разведку, и за полгода акцент исчез. В случае с Самантой в этом не было необходимости. Ему хотелось слышать эту необычную артикуляцию, этот грудной голос. Мысль, что она могла бы найти с Линдой общий язык, причем во всех смыслах, позабавила его.

– Какие надежды и планы ты связываешь с работой в центральном офисе? – с едва заметной улыбкой Такехико продолжал зачитывать совсем уж абсурдные вопросы.

Эверард засмеялся, откидываясь на стуле. – Всё, достаточно… Сэм, с сегодняшнего дня ты работаешь на меня – поздравляю с трудоустройством. Подчиняешься Такехико и, само собой, мне.

Саманта улыбнулась, не теряя впечатляющей самоуверенности и странной способности испускать чарующие флюиды, ничего для этого не делая.

– Так как на прошлом месте ты была оперативником, в качестве теста я даю тебе небольшое и, в общем-то, совершенно пустяковое задание: наведи справки об этом человеке, – Эверард придвинул к ней по столу небольшую карточку. – Узнай о нем всё.

Эверард ободряюще улыбнулся, потом перевел взгляд на Такехико и поднялся. – На этом всё.

Оба его секретаря поднялись вместе с ним, как по команде: Кобаяси молниеносно, с присущей ему реакцией, Нильсон – не спеша, раскованно, по-женски, и всё же быстро. Эверард усмехнулся: похоже, они неплохо сработаются.

– Оставайтесь. Пообедайте. Я позвоню вам позже.

Он подал знак официанту и удалился. А новоиспеченные коллеги медленно вернулись на место. Официант подкатил к ним столик с ведерком и, открыв шампанское, наполнил бокалы.

– Что теперь? – Саманта перевернула карточку. На ней черным по белому было написано: «Брэдли Шор».

– Теперь найди этого человека, – Такехико взял карточку у нее из рук. – Наведи все справки, установи за ним слежку… А заодно за Демьеном, – Кобаяси опустил глаза, и Сэм с интересом уставилась на его напряженное и одновременно спокойное лицо с экзотичными азиатскими чертами.

– Демьен – любовник босса? – спросила она едва слышно.

Такехико кивнул и неожиданно улыбнулся.

– Думаешь, я должна ему понравиться, чтобы не было проблем с работой?

Он задумчиво покачал головой из стороны в сторону. – От него мало что зависит… Но Демьен – тоже часть семьи, поэтому мы должны обеспечивать и его безопасность… Главное найти общий язык с Джулией, женой мистера Линта. Но с ней это не составит труда, – он вновь улыбнулся и поднял раскосые глаза на Саманту. – Во всяком случае, с ее стороны…

– Ты намекаешь, что это я стерва? – Сэм засмеялась. – Но да, ты прав, – она пригубила шампанское. – Но я не дура. И если думаешь, что я целюсь в постель к начальнику, то сильно ошибаешься. Так что, – она подняла бровь, с улыбкой глядя в его черные глаза. – У меня нет повода не подружиться с его женой!

Кобаяси засмеялся, поднимая бокал и салютуя своей помощнице. Странное дело: рядом с ней он чувствовал себя более расслабленным, более открытым. Это испугало бы его, если бы предварительно он не разузнал о ней буквально всё, чтобы быть уверенным в ней, как в себе, ведь от этого зависела безопасность компании, а главное – безопасность мистера Линта.

– Я даже не сомневаюсь, что вы найдете общий язык… С Демьеном будет сложнее.

Саманта заинтригованно повернула к нему лицо.

– Вспыльчивый, несдержанный, сначала говорит или делает и только потом думает, – Такехико покачал головой, что-то вспомнив. – Главное не принимай всё это всерьез… Этот Брэдли – одноклассник и приятель Демьена.

– А ты, похоже, уже в курсе, – она с интересом заглянула в его опущенные, прикрытые ресницами глаза. – Уже установил слежку?

– Я должен быть начеку и предупреждать любую опасность, которая может угрожать боссу, – с улыбкой пожал он плечами в ответ.

От понимания чего-то, что она сама не могла объяснить, губы Саманты расплылись в улыбке.

– Ты выглядишь такой довольной, – Такехико наполнил шампанским их опустевшие бокалы. – Рада работать здесь?

– Да! Я даже не мечтала когда-нибудь выполнять поручения самого Эверарда Линта!

 

– Привет, – Франц открыл входную дверь.

На пороге, надушенный и аккуратно причесанный, в тщательно подобранной одежде и с букетом в руках, стоял Демьен.

– Проходи, – Франц улыбнулся, пропуская его. – Букет, я так понимаю, не мне?

– Привет, – Демьен неуверенно переступил порог. – Это для Джеки…

Вечер наполняла нега и предчувствие. Демьен с интересом оглянулся.

В сумерках апартаментов разливался неяркий свет ночников, аромат пряностей и музыка: волнующие звуки акустических гитар, глухой ритм африканских барабанов и чувственные подвывания саксофона. Атмосферность этого места разбередила его волнение и странную жажду, усилившуюся после встречи с Эверардом и приправленную так некстати подслушанными стонами Франца. Сбившееся от страсти, неровное дыхание звучало в ушах всю дорогу сюда. И теперь… Необычная музыка, интимное освещение, улыбка на губах молодого человека, – всё это приводило Демьена в замешательство и только усиливало внутренний трепет.

– Джеки скоро будет… Давай сюда, – Франц помог ему снять верхнюю одежду. – В этом плаще ты совсем взрослый.

– Да я, вроде как, и есть… взрослый… Привет! – Демьен заметил приникшую к проему и почти незаметную Линду, в коротком узком платье-корсете, с гладкими черными волосами и с ровной челкой. У него едва глаза на лоб не полезли. Опять покрасилась?! Светлые гипнотические глаза добродушно мерцали.

– Привет, Демьен! Какой ты молодец, что пришел.

Услышав ее голос, он понял, как сильно по ним соскучился. В груди было до странности неспокойно.

– Проходи, не смущайся.

– Я у вас еще не был, – осматриваясь, Демьен теребил букетик фиалок.

Квартира была двухэтажной – Эверард умел делать подарки. От высоты потолка в прихожей кружилась голова. Лестница, подсвеченная искусственными свечами в квадратных хрустальных футлярах, зигзагом убегала вверх по периметру стены.

– Проходи, осматривайся. Мы пока закончим с готовкой…

Просторную кухню, разделенную надвое барной стойкой, заливал неяркий теплый свет, скользящий во всех глянцевых и металлических поверхностях.

Видеть Франца за приготовлением еды было непривычно. Но он явно знал в этом толк.

– А я совершенно не умею готовить, – Демьен смущенно взял у Линды протянутый бокал вина. – У меня в холодильнике всегда пусто.

Ему никак не удавалось избавиться от странной скованности и волнения.

– Я тоже не умею, – ответила она.

– И Джулия тоже, – улыбнулся Франц, оборачиваясь, и, заметив что-то в глазах жены, с интересом воззрился на нее в ответ. Однако возникший в его взгляде вопрос так и остался непроизнесенным.

Потягивая вино, Демьен наблюдал, как Франц, загадочно чему-то улыбаясь и помешивая булькающий в кастрюльке шоколад, тоже цедит вино из бокала. Иссиня-черные волосы струились по спине, а стильные штаны так обтягивали ладные ягодицы, что Демьен, невольно смутившись, опустил взгляд.

Франц помешал томящийся в одной кастрюле соус, попробовал шоколад из другой и, явно довольный результатом, проверил в духовом шкафу мясо. Линда чему-то засмеялась, следя за движениями мужа горящими глазами.

– Показать тебе квартиру? – подмигнула она Демьену, подливая ему вина. – Пойдем! Я тебе вкратце дам ориентиры, а дальше сам.

 

Пока Линда проводила экскурсию в апартаментах, Франц набрал номер сестры.

– Джеки… Привет!

Голос Жаклин был полон энергии. От его знакомого и родного тембра грудь наполнилась теплом и истомой. Франц поражался, что всё то время, пока они были так далеко друг от друга, он совсем не испытывал тоски. Сестра словно постоянно была рядом с ним, в нем самом.

– Слушай, ты придешь одна или с Себастьяном?.. А ты не могла бы… Да, прийти сегодня без него, – Франц засмеялся. – А ты сама всё поймешь!.. Люблю тебя… Ждем!

Через несколько минут, на кухню вернулась Линда.

– Ну что там? – Франц развернулся, привлекая ее к себе.

– Демьену очень понравилась ванная, – Линда обняла мужа за талию и с едва различимым тонким вздохом уткнулась ему в грудь, не в силах противостоять влечению и своим чувствам.

– Пошел посмотреть второй этаж…

Франц был выше ее на голову, и это было так невероятно кстати, так чертовски удобно! Вот так обнимать его, прижимаясь к твердой груди…

– Что тебя рассмешило?

Линда усмехнулась. – Когда-то очень давно, еще будучи школьницей, я по обмену была во Франции и жила в одной семье, – опустив руки, она чувственно сжала его ягодицы, слыша в ответ его сдержанный смех. – Меня тогда очень поразила французская мама.

– И чем она тебя так удивила? – обнимая ее за плечи одной рукой, Франц добавил в шоколад чилийского перца и, помешав, протянул ложку Линде, для пробы.

– Представляешь, эта женщина… м-м-м, вкуснотища!..

– А то!

– Так вот, обычный вечер, а эта французская мама стоит у плиты в вечернем платье, на каблуках, в одной руке – сигарета, рядом бокал вина, она стоит и помешивает суп в кастрюле, что-то напевая, – в глазах Линды светилось озорство.

– В Норвегии женщины так не делают?

– Ну да… Можно подумать, американки так делают!

Линда пригубила вино из его бокала и подняла взгляд. Огонь ее светло-серых глаз, отдающих в этом освещении охристой желтизной у зрачка, разгорался всё ярче.

– Ты вытащил ту штучку?.. – спросила она интимным шепотом.

– Ц!.. – цокнув языком, Франц поднял взгляд к потолку и захохотал. – Как ты себе это представляешь? Конечно, вытащил! – он покачал головой. – Я вообще не представляю, как ЭТО можно носить постоянно!.. – добавил он шепотом, выключая огонь в духовке.

– Ты мне сейчас напомнил эту француженку, – промурлыкала Линда.

Франц с едва сдерживаемым смехом смотрел в горящие хитринкой глаза жены, она тоже была готова захохотать.

– Думаю, для полноты образа мне не хватает, как минимум, сигареты…

– Это легко исправить! Сейчас закрутим косячок.

– …и как максимум, вечернего платья и каблуков.

 

Демьен сидел в спальне на кровати супругов и с интересом рассматривал их личный фотоальбом, когда в комнату неожиданно вошел Франц. Поняв, что его застали, Демьен смутился.

– А вот это Линда, – Франц, словно ни в чем не бывало, наклонился к нему и показал на одну из фотографий.

– А почему она такая… фиолетовая?

– Она изображает Кали, – Франц улыбнулся Демьену и одним движением присел рядом. Демьен напрягся еще сильнее. Кровь ударила в голову, пальцы словно одеревенели, отказываясь листать альбом дальше. В присутствии человека, чье красивое обнаженное тело он только что рассматривал на фотографиях, Демьен испытывал легкую дезориентацию. Тем более что этим человеком был Франц.

Пытаясь как-нибудь справиться с нелепой паузой, Демьен осушил свой бокал. Вино немного расслабляло, но ощущение нереальности сгущалось всё сильнее. Приглушенная музыка была слышна даже здесь, и из-за неяркого бокового освещения, ароматов, зеркал, глухого ритма барабанов, ему казалось, что, переступив порог этой квартиры, он из нью-йоркской осени попал прямиком в лето. Жаркое тропическое лето. И стоит лишь подойти к окну и отогнуть тяжелую занавеску, как перед глазами предстанут грозовые облака на закате и убегающие к горизонту джунгли.

Демьен опустил глаза. С разворота альбома на него всё так же смотрела фиолетово-черная Линда с ожерельем из кукольных голов и рук на обнаженной груди. Она шутливо показывала язык, демонстрируя в жесте индийской богини множество рук. Идея с ожерельем показалась Демьену забавной, и так как Франц даже не думал отнимать у него альбом, молчаливо поощряя к просмотру, он несмело перевернул страницу.

Фотографии, цветные и черно-белые, вполне целомудренные и на грани допустимого, но ни одну из них Демьен не мог бы назвать обычной. В голове всплывали воспоминания о первой фотосессии, на которую Франц затащил его. Всё происходящее тогда казалось седой древностью. Как откровенны они были, как счастливы, как сильно он смущался…

Что ж, на этих снимках тоже было немало обнаженной натуры высокого качества, явно студийная работа. Демьен с удовольствием рассматривал художественные фото Линды, Франца и Жаклин, пряча интерес и затаенную жажду.

Когда на следующей странице он увидел черно-белый снимок полностью обнаженного Франца среди разбросанных в беспорядке, исписанных листов бумаги, задумчиво смотрящего куда-то выше камеры своими мечтательными, нежными и такими же темными и глубокими, как у отца, глазами, Демьен поймал себя на отчаянном желании прямо сейчас прижаться в поцелуе к его губам.

Он неуверенно поднял глаза, перехватывая вопросительный взгляд Франца, и тут же уткнулся обратно в альбом.

Сколько всего между ними было… Демьен знал шелк его волос и бархат кожи, знал мягкость и опьяняющий вкус губ, но сказать, что он был с Францем и знал его, Демьен не мог. Хотел ли он этого? В ответ в паху собиралась преступная сладость. Был ли он к этому готов? Был ли он готов хотя бы признаться себе в этом? Черт, нет! Он никогда не будет с Францем! Никогда!..

Демьен сглотнул, напряжение в брюках было отнюдь не плодом его воображения.

Проклятое не проходящее желание…

Он в гневе захлопнул альбом, глядя прямо перед собой. Понимал ли Франц, что с ним сейчас происходит? Демьену было бы намного проще, если бы тот как-то добивался его или попробовал овладеть… Тогда он хотя бы знал, как себя вести. Хотя бы мог сопротивляться. Но всё было совсем не так. Очаровывающий магнетизм Франца притягивал, настораживал и вызывал зависть. Демьена терзали непростые чувства…

Однако сам Франц не спешил набрасываться на него с поцелуями.

– Пойдем, покажу тебе соседнюю комнату… Как по-твоему, она подходит для того, чтобы сегодня пуститься здесь во все тяжкие? – с улыбкой спросил он, открыв стеклянную дверь.

Они вошли в просторное помещение с прямоугольником мягкого дивана по периметру, с раскидистыми растениями за ним, с высоким голограммным потолком, изображающим окно в галактические дали. Боковой свет, пробивающий сквозь широкие резные листья, создавал диковинные тени. На стоящем в центре низком столе горели свечи, а напитки и аппетитные блюда источали дразнящий аромат.

На стенах висело несколько больших картин. В одной из них Демьен узнал работу Джулии. Смутные образы, причудливая игра красок. Перламутр, бронза, бирюза…

– «Сьюзен № 5», – прокомментировал Франц, уловив направление его взгляда.

– Странное название, – ответил Демьен, подходя ближе.

Франц пожал плечами.

– А эта? – Демьен заметил еще одну смутно знакомую картину, явно принадлежащую кисти другого художника. Обнаженная женщина сидела в облаках, опираясь плечом на костыль и придерживая сосок другой рукой. Ее голова испарялась, растворяясь в небе, оставляя лишь намек, лишь силуэт.

– Это Дали… – прошептал Франц.

– Да, точно, – смутился Демьен, досадуя на себя, что не вспомнил сразу и так опозорился. – Мы на истории искусств проходили…

– «Мед слаще крови», – словно подсказывая, с улыбкой прошептал Франц, глядя то на него, то на картину.

– Странное название… Оригинал?

– О нет, что ты! – засмеялся тот. – Копия. Оригинал в музее.

Демьен бросил на Франца настороженный взгляд. В лице того не было ни капли издевки, неодобрения, пренебрежения и всего того, чего Демьен так боялся. Он вздохнул, вновь испытывая странное желание узнать его лучше.

В дверь позвонили, Франц перевел на него лучащийся взгляд.

– Вот и Джеки, – с улыбкой произнес он едва слышно, наклонив голову набок. – Где ты потерял свой букет?

 

Перевязанный фиолетовыми и желтыми лентами букетик был найден в спальне. Держа его за спиной, Демьен стоял на лестнице и наблюдал, как радостно обнимаются внизу Линда и Жаклин, целуясь и лихорадочно шепча что-то друг другу на ухо.

Скидывая куртку, Джеки подняла глаза и заметила его.

– Демьен! – выдохнула она. – Как ты изменился! А вы мне ничего не сказали… – она перевела взгляд на Линду.

– Лучше один раз увидеть, – засмеялась та.

– Бог мой, как необычно!..

Только в этот момент, уже спускаясь к ней по лестнице и пряча за спиной фиалки, Демьен понял, что она имеет в виду его светлые волосы.

– Привет! Это тебе… С возвращением! – он протянул ей букетик.

– О!.. Спасибо, милый! – произнесла Жаклин, подставляя для поцелуя щеку. В ее темных миндалевидных, как у отца, глазах горели озорные огоньки. Демьен потянулся к ней, но в последний момент Джеки слегка повернула голову, и их губы соприкоснулись. Совсем невинный поцелуй, но у Демьена ёкнуло сердце, и ноги стали ватными. На мгновение, ему показалось, что он повис в невесомости.

Джеки с восторгом и возгласами уже мчалась вверх по лестнице в объятия Франца, а Демьен всё не мог прийти в себя и оторвать от нее взгляда. Жаклин была всё той же озорной девушкой, которую он когда-то впервые увидел в порту, сойдя с Эверардом с яхты «Улисс». Женственные формы тела, копна волнистых волос, белое платье, подчеркивающее все соблазнительные изгибы. Только он уже не был тем подростком.

С упрямым тонким лицом и трагическим синим взглядом, с выкрашенными волосами и напряженной, лихорадочной драмой внутри. Он вырос, и теперь они с Джеки были одного роста.

– Пойдем, накатим… – перехватив его взгляд, прошептала Линда и, обняв за плечи, увлекла за собой наверх.

 

Азарт первого часа вечеринки сменился томным расслаблением. Их общение, музыка, атмосфера вокруг – всё стало пронзительно тягучим. Демьен переживал подобное не раз, но всё же удивлялся, как при встрече люди сначала напряжены (но не в этом случае, сегодня был напряжен только он), а если собираются в ресторане, то следят за соблюдением этикета, за правильной осанкой, следят за своими словами (опять же, не в этом случае, как, впрочем, и всегда в этой компании). Потом, после первых минут и первых бокалов, что-то происходит, и все расслабляются. Людей охватывает эйфория, откровенность, желание общаться. Которая, увы, тоже проходит. И ей на смену идет… Впрочем, тут всё зависит от компании и от людей. Сегодня на смену веселой эйфории к ним пришла не менее счастливая расслабленность.

Демьен лежал на спине возле стола на одном из диванов и смотрел вместе со всеми в потолок, где на голограммном экране разворачивалась любительская съемка приключений Джеки в Барселоне. В кадре то и дело мелькало довольное лицо Себастьяна, но Демьена это почему-то не волновало. Почти… Лениво потягивая из бокала шампанское с шартрезом, он медитативно взирал на сменяющиеся солнечные виды Испании и слушал комментарии Жаклин. С этими людьми он чувствовал себя таким расслабленным, таким умиротворенным, таким довольным жизнью, почти как они сами.

– Это вид с балкончика гостиницы, где мы остановились, – слышались реплики Жаклин.

– А что за гора? – озвучила Линда его невысказанный вопрос.

– Как-то она называется… Я забыла! – Джеки засмеялась.

– Это музей керамики… – она потянулась за мясным рулетом. – Ой, сейчас будет Саграда Фамилия!!! А нет… не сейчас… А, вот! Так красиво, слов нет!.. Это внутри, да… А это Пассеч де Грасиа!!! Тоже Гауди, да!..

– Он гениален! – прокомментировала Линда.

В руках Франца появился косячок, и когда из рук в руки он дошел до Демьена, тот не стал отказываться. И хотя обычно от травки ему под кожу пробиралась паника, он был уверен, что сегодня не случится ничего плохого…

Демьен затянулся. В густом дыме марихуаны чувствовался новый терпко-пряный аромат. Пытаясь его распробовать и распознать, он не замечал, как делает одну тягу за другой, даже не срываясь на обычный кашель. Очнулся он, только когда Линда забрала косяк и на всю комнату раздался крик Джеки:

– О нет!!! Это прокрути! Прокрути!!! – Жаклин безуспешно пыталась забрать у брата пульт от проектора.

– Ого! А по-моему, всё самое интересное только начинается!!! – захохотал Франц.

Томную сонливость как рукой смахнуло. Все с удвоенным интересом воззрились на экран, где как раз разворачивались недвусмысленные заигрывания чертовски привлекательной Джеки и белокурого Себастьяна. Из всей одежды на них были одни трусы на двоих, и принадлежали они Жаклин. Гитарист же, пока девушка сидела на кровати и поливала его из брызгалки, то и дело мелькал на экране голой спиной и жо… ягодицами.

Неожиданно для самого себя Демьен расхохотался.

– Ну прокрути-и-и-и!!! – Жаклин со смехом повалилась на подушки, видя, что все ее мольбы не возымели должного эффекта. – Черт, я забыла, что там это есть!!!

– А мне кажется, что из всех твоих отчетов этот самый интересный, – хохоча, с трудом выговорила Линда.

– Всё, выключай!.. – вытирая слезы от смеха, протянула Джеки, когда скачки на экране перешли в откровенную любовную игру.

– Лучше закрути нам еще своей волшебной травы… – едва слышно прошептал Франц, и Демьен, повернув голову, как раз заметил, как близнецы поцеловались. Демьен сглотнул, сердце неровно забилось, к груди подкатило волнение, а к паху – жаркая истома.

– Дамианы?.. – придерживая брата за щеку, Жаклин с чувственной нежностью целовала его в ответ. – С травой смешать?..

Демьен с силой перевел взгляд на экран, где, между тем, разворачивалось зрелище ничуть не легче, впрочем, еще не дошедшее до самого главного. Но пышная грудь Жаклин в сочетании с ее тонкой талией и широкими бедрами заставляла его сдерживать неровное дыхание.

– Давай попробуем чистяком… – прошептал Франц, и Демьен зажмурился от его ласкового голоса, ознобом прошедшего по коже. Слух явно обострился, и все остальные чувства тоже...

В этот момент Джеки выхватила у брата пульт и, выключив запись, со смехом выскочила из комнаты.

– Всё, «кина» не будет, – захохотала Линда, поднимаясь и подмигивая мужу. Демьен растерянно смотрел на черный экран потолка, где через несколько секунд вновь появились звездные дали. Франц зажег ночники и разложил один из диванов.

– Демьен, переезжай сюда. Сейчас сыграем во что-нибудь.

– Жаклин привезла дамиану? – смеясь, спросила у мужа Линда и залезла к нему на колени.

Демьен, затаив дыхание, смотрел, как они целуются. Что-то во всем этом было не так. Желание в паху, во всем теле разгоралось всё сильнее. Уже знакомое ему, расползающееся огнем томное ощущение во всем теле... В еде явно что-то было… Это, наверное, специи, шоколад и алкоголь…

– Иди сюда, – повернув к нему голову, позвала Линда.

– Не, я лучше… тут… – пробормотал Демьен. Молодые супруги засмеялись.

– Мы тебя засмущали? – улыбнулся Франц. – Иди сюда, сейчас во что-нибудь сыграем.

– В ту игру? – спросила Линда. Они обменялись многозначительными взглядами.

– Точно!

Сверкая длинными ногами, она соскочила с дивана.

Демьен оживился: Линда была любительницей настольных игр.

– А помнишь ту, с коктейлями?! – сказал он Францу.

– Эта интересней будет… А коктейль я тебе сейчас сам могу замутить.

Демьен перебрался на разложенный диван, наблюдая, как Франц смешивает для него шампанское с ликером, добавляя в бокал ложку шартреза и ложку коньяка.

– Хочешь еще шоколада? – спросил тот, зачерпывая себе в кружку густой черный напиток древних ацтеков и добавляя в него немного зеленого шартреза.

– Давай, – Демьен отпил коктейль, следя за неспешными и точными движениями Франца и отчего-то вновь волнуясь. На коже выступила испарина, то ли от выпитого, то ли от специй. Атмосфера накалялась. Франц уже давно снял свою водолазку, а сам он раздеться пока не решался…

Девушки вернулись в комнату одновременно.

– Пульт принесла? – поднимая на сестру смеющиеся глаза, сходу спросил Франц.

Джеки быстро продемонстрировала пульт и, спрятав его за спиной, с озорством малого ребенка показала язык. Близнецы смотрели друг на друга горящими, искрящимися от смеха глазами.

Линда, расположившись на кровати напротив Демьена, раскладывала игровое поле, доставала из коробки кости, карточки и рулетку.

Демьен запивал горький шоколад искристой сладостью шампанского и с улыбкой следил за Францем и Жаклин, испытывая тот же кураж, что и они, готовый хихикать от их шутливых заигрываний и борьбы за пульт.

– Ну, включи хотя бы музыку! – смеялся Франц, пытаясь поймать сестру за юбку.

– Если хочешь почитать, вот правила… – Линда протянула Демьену листок. Кожаный корсет, едва прикрывающий попку – назвать это платьем Демьен мог только с натяжкой – так потрясающе обтягивал ее фигуру, что в нем просыпался дремавший доселе эстет.

Франц наконец поймал Жаклин и включил музыку. Демьен заметил, как они, хихикая, потерлись носами, и с улыбкой опустил глаза.

– А можно я у вас на ночь останусь? – спросил он неожиданно. Близнецы удивленно повернули головы, возвращаясь на кровать.

– Да хоть совсем оставайся, – произнесла Линда. – Ты правила прочитал?

– Не-а, – Демьен допил коктейль. – Вы мне по ходу объясните!

Франц спрятал улыбку, садясь на свое место, Джеки расположилась напротив – рядом с Линдой.

– Хорошо, тогда давайте разберемся с цветами. Кто каким ходит? – Линда высыпала в центр поля горсть разноцветных фишек. Демьен с непередаваемым изумлением первый раз увидел поле, представлявшее собой схематичное изображение обнаженного человека, на котором были расчерчены кружочки ходов – шести цветов, как и фишки.

– А что это за игра такая?.. – растерянно спросил он, беря себе фишку белого цвета.

Джеки не выдержала и прыснула со смеху. – Ты же сказал по ходу, значит, по ходу!

Франц, всё так же загадочно улыбаясь, взял синюю фишку. Жаклин – желтую, а Линда – черную. Оставшиеся два цвета вернулись в коробку.

 – Так и быть, буду ходить первой. Демьен, смотри, кости надо кидать два раза, – Линда положила два прозрачных красных кубика в чашку и, пока Джеки сворачивала новый косяк, потрусила их и выкинула на поле.

– Так… два и два в сумме четыре… Двигаю фишку своего цвета на четыре клетки… и оказываюсь…

– На груди, – тем же тоном прокомментировала Жаклин. Демьен, внимательно следящий за манипуляциями Линды, был готов захохотать.

– Теперь надо снова бросить кости… – Линда потрусила игральные кубики в кружке. – Два и один – в итоге три. Теперь смотрим карточки… – она быстро нашла значение нужной цифры. – Итак, тройка – это «подразнить»…

– Дразнить грудь, – засмеялся Франц.

Демьен сглотнул, незаметно беря карточки и спешно их просматривая. «Целовать», «касаться», «сосать», «кусать», «сжимать» и так далее, и всего одиннадцать... О – о! До него начинала медленно доходить суть игры.

– Теперь, чтобы понять, чью грудь, собственно, дразнить, – засмеялась Линда. – Надо покрутить рулетку. Цвет чьей фишки выпадет…

– Того и дразнить, – закончил Франц, выгнув бровь.

– Если выпадет цвет, которого сейчас нет на поле, – Линда крутанула рулетку, бросив шарик. – Значит, крутишь еще раз.

Попрыгав, шарик остановился на черном секторе. – То же самое, если выпадает свой цвет, – она бросила шарик еще раз. На этот раз выпал желтый. Смешно было всем, кроме Демьена.

– Неплохое начало, – отметила Джеки, прикуривая косячок.

– Как же мне тебя подразнить?.. – засмеялась Линда, глядя на ее грудь.

– Как-нибудь, – Жаклин выдохнула дымок и передала сигарету брату.

– А вы уже играли в эту игру? – спросил Демьен, с ужасом ожидая своей очереди и подумывая, как бы от всего этого отказаться.

– Ага, один раз, – ответила Джеки. – Втроем даже проще, мы сразу брали себе по два цвета… Если боишься, то всегда можно отказаться что-то делать. Или бросить еще раз, – пояснила она, явно заметив его панику.

– Да, порой получаются совершенно дурацкие сочетания, – Франц передал Демьену косячок, и в этот момент Линда быстрым ласкающим движением сжала грудь Жаклин через платье. Демьен только и успел, что услышать, как удивленно и восторженно вздохнула Джеки.

– Подразнила? – подмигнула ей Линда.

– Негодяйка! Застала меня врасплох!

Джеки притянула подругу к себе. Девушки повозились, и Линда легла ей на руки, так, что живот оказался как раз на коленях Жаклин. Вдвоем девчонки производили убойный эффект, Демьен затянулся, вновь ощущая этот странный новый привкус, на этот раз в чистом виде. Как они называли эту траву?.. Он уже забыл…

Франц на минуту поднялся и вернулся с бутылкой шартреза, подлив его всем в чистом виде. Демьен еще раз затянулся и, передав самокрутку Линде, глотнул крепкого ликера. Голова кружилась, по венам тек жидкий огонь. Он улыбнулся, с каждым мгновением чувствуя себя всё более уверенным и парящим.

– Моя очередь... – Джеки бросила кости в чашку и тут же выкинула их на поле.

– Двенадцать очков! Белая зона, – прокомментировала Линда.

– А что это значит? – спросил Демьен.

– Сейчас посмотрим, что Джеки выпадет во второй раз.

Во второй раз опять выпали две шестерки.

– Это значит, что я могу делать, что хочу и как хочу, – отметила Жаклин, забирая у подруги сигарету и затягиваясь.

– Осталось только узнать, с кем именно... – заметила Линда. Джеки потянулась к рулетке через нее. Демьен с бьющимся сердцем уставился на прыгающий шарик.

Но выпал черный сектор.

И в тот же момент Джеки стащила с Линды парик. Франц захохотал, а у Демьена глаза на лоб полезли, когда светло-пепельные волосы рассыпались по плечам на смену черным. Парик???

– Это просто жопа какая-то! – захлебываясь смехом, Линда уткнулась лицом в кровать. – Эти близнецы вечно норовят… – начала она, когда Джеки вдруг задрала ее короткий подол, полностью оголив красивые накачанные ягодицы. Линда задохнулась от неожиданности, глядя на двух молодых людей с открытым ртом и полными изумления глазами, а потом вновь с хохотом упала в сложенные руки.

У Демьена чуть челюсть не отпала, когда Жаклин медленно стащила с подруги трусики.

– Это произвол!!! – хохоча и дрыгая ногами, кричала Линда. – На помощь! Франц!!!

Но Франц, только весело смеялся, уже сползя на спину и держась за живот. Демьен глядя на всё это огромными глазами, старался делать вид, что ему тоже смешно, но в штанах было тесно… Невероятно тесно. Он сам удивлялся, что не может оторвать взгляда от ягодиц Линды. И даже шутливая сторона ситуации ничуть не спасала. Он незаметно вытер испарину со лба. Возбужденное сердцебиение не успокаивалось… кажется, еще с тех самых пор, как они смотрели любительскую съемку Жаклин.

– Обожаю твою попку, – Джеки ласково погладила рукой округлые упругие ягодицы. Линда уже не смеялась, а, закрыв глаза, чему-то улыбалась. Демьен почувствовал, как кружится голова, и опустил глаза.

– Подлить тебе еще? – спросил Франц, с улыбкой наблюдая за его реакцией.

Линда медленно поднялась и, присев, поцеловала Жаклин в губы. Демьена ждал новый сюрприз: гладковыбритый, чистый, как у маленькой девочки, лобок. В груди вновь возникло чувство невесомости. Он ощущал себя человеком, которому неожиданно открылось какое-то таинство, нечто сакральное. Боже!.. Он и не думал, что женские половые органы могут произвести на него такое впечатление. Краснея и пряча глаза, Демьен подумал, что хотел бы приникнуть к ним губами…

– Всё в порядке? – Франц, хитро улыбаясь, наполнил его бокал и передал косячок.

– А… Да, – Демьен прокашлялся. – Чей ход?

Девушки, шепчась о чем-то, посмотрели на них. Линда попыталась натянуть платье ниже.

– Мой, – ответила она и бросила кости.

Пятерка. Шестерка.

– «Кусать член», – зачитала с карточки Жаклин, и все покатились со смеху.

– О подобных несуразицах я и говорил, – произнес Франц. – Крути рулетку!

– Даже пытаться не буду, а то вдруг опять Джеки выпадет.

Все опять засмеялись. Атмосфера немного разрядилась.

– Передаю свой ход Францу! – торжественно произнесла Линда и, подмигнув, бросила кости мужу. Тот, глядя на девчонок блестящими глазами, закинул кости в кружку.

В этот момент зазвучала новая композиция, и Жаклин, покачиваясь и извиваясь, медленно поднялась и пошла танцевать. Через минуту к ней присоединилась Линда. Демьен смотрел на них, поражаясь, насколько всё в нем льнет к этим девушкам, к этим людям.

Девчонки явно напились, как и все они. Атмосфера тропиков вновь обдала его жаром и желанием. В какой-то момент в его голове возникла мысль, что между Линдой и Джеки что-то было...

– Смотри, что мне выпадет. Будешь свидетелем, – произнес Франц и бросил кости.

– Два, – произнес Демьен.

Франц сделал два хода и попал на «губы».

– Два, – повторил Демьен, когда вновь выпали две единицы.

– Что там у нас в карточке?

– Два – «целовать»… – прочитал Демьен.

– Удачно, – заметила, возвращаясь, Линда.

– Как раз то, что ты любишь! – Жаклин чмокнула брата в нос и присела на свое место.

– Да, – Франц оглянул их всех, задумчиво кивая головой. – В этой игре главное – с кем играешь! А в этой компании я готов поцеловать кого угодно!

Джеки фыркнула.

– Странно, что такая интимная игра рассчитана на шесть человек… – Демьен наблюдал, как ловко Франц вращает рулетку и кидает шарик.

– Она просто дает возможность каждому проявить себя, – усмехаясь, ответил тот.

Шарик остановился на белом цвете. Демьен покраснел.

– Не… я не буду! – запротестовал он.

– Не делай вид, что у нас это в первый раз, – глаза Франца просто-таки лучились огнем, как у человека, готового взорваться смехом в любой момент.

– Давайте-давайте! – крикнула Жаклин. – Мы хотим это видеть!

– Да, мы хотим это видеть! – Линда не выдержала и, смеясь, уткнулась ей в плечо.

– Видишь! – тоже едва не смеясь, произнес Франц, многозначительно подняв палец. – Они хотят, чтобы мы поцеловались. А женщин обижать нельзя!

Демьен улыбнулся. – Ладно… Это не так уж страшно.

Придвигаясь ближе, Франц отодвинул в сторону игровое поле. Демьен сжался, чувствуя внимательные взгляды двух девушек.

Франц приблизил к нему лицо. Темные глаза, в которых еще мгновение назад плескался смех и огонь, затуманились, приобретя свойственную им необыкновенную глубину и странную печаль. Они притягивали Демьена, затягивали в себя. Если бы не было свидетелей, он бы… Но нет, этого никогда не будет! Ни-ко-гда!

Франц ласково провел пальцами по его скуле, и дыхание Демьена сбилось. Но в последний момент, когда тот уже приблизил к нему приоткрытые губы, Демьен быстро чмокнул его и отодвинул голову.

– Ну вот… примерно, так, – пожал Франц плечами, возвращаясь на свое место.

– Не-е-е-т! – протянули девушки хором, чем вызвали у него смех. – Так не пойдет!

– Так совсем не пойдет! – Линда посмотрела на Жаклин.

– Да, мы хотим по-настоящему! – смеясь, ответила та.

Франц, всё еще посмеиваясь, подмигнул Демьену. – Давай, по-настоящему… Не делай вид, что ты этого не хочешь!

Демьен задохнулся от возмущения. Не оттого что – не правда, а потому что Франц так уверенно и открыто это утверждал.

«Ничего я не хочу!..» – хотелось ему возмутиться, но когда молодой человек обнял его, привлекая и кладя на диван, он вдруг почувствовал себя невероятно слабым и опьяненным. Всё желание, что копилось в нем на протяжении вечера, вдруг взорвалось внутри, затопляя его с головой.

Демьен дышал через раз, когда Франц, убрав волосы на одно плечо, склонился над ним, глядя в глаза и с нежностью целуя его в шею, щеку, уголок рта едва ощутимыми поцелуями.

– Расслабься… – прошептал он и приник к его губам. И Демьен не выдержал – первым засунул язык ему в рот, едва дыша, закатывая глаза. Рука Франца скользнула ему под футболку, сжимая сосок. Демьен вздрогнул, впиваясь пальцами Францу в волосы, прижимая его голову к себе.

– А… Демьен… – прошептал тот, лаская его грудь и целуя снова и снова, поглаживая ладонью по возбужденному паху. Демьен ерзал, едва контролируя себя, едва дыша, помня, что за ними наблюдают, чувствуя взгляды притихших девушек.

Он с трудом разлепил отяжелевшие веки. Глаза Франца были томными, с расширенными зрачками. Линда и Жаклин смотрели на них, не мигая, молча прижавшись друг к другу. Их глаза были так же темны от желания.

Пока он рассматривал девчонок, Франц стянул с него футболку. Демьен глотнул открытым ртом воздух, глядя на него расширенными глазами.

– Не бойся… Я только поцелую… – прошептал тот, возвращаясь и целуя его шею, ключицы, грудь. Демьен выгибался, запрокидывая голову, отчаянно желая большего.

Когда ладонь жестко скользнула по ширинке, он не смог сдержать гортанный стон, изгибаясь и притягивая Франца к себе, вновь впиваясь в его губы и желая лишь одного, чтобы это безумие никогда не кончалось.

В движениях и ласках Франца сквозила томность и дурман, а кожа Демьена стала невероятно чувствительной и жадной к прикосновениям… Уже почти ложась сверху и двигая бедрами, Франц застонал и, приподнявшись, кусая губы, с трудом отодвинулся от него, прикрывая ладонью глаза и поправляя волосы.

Демьен тяжело дышал, глядя в потолок. Кровь гулко пульсировала в ушах, член пульсировал от желания. И весь он изнывал и не знал, что делать дальше.

– Мне кажется, сейчас надо выпить... – едва слышно проговорила Жаклин.

Франц молча разлил по бокалам остатки шартреза.

– Не пейте, я сейчас за шампанским сбегаю, – сказала Линда, поднимаясь с дивана и выходя за дверь.

Джеки с улыбкой теребила край платья и пристально смотрела на брата. Ее глаза сейчас были такими же, как у него – два глубоких омута. Франц, не мигая, смотрел в ответ. Демьен, всё так же лежа на спине, внимательно следил, что будет дальше.

Через мгновение Жаклин поднялась на колени и, всё так же глядя брату в глаза, подползла ближе. Задыхаясь, Демьен наблюдал, как они целуются. А когда она расстегнула ширинку Франца и вытащила стоящий член, Демьен задрожал и закрыл глаза.

Стоны, ласковый шепот… Смех Джеки, и через минуту ее шаги. Демьен с удивлением понял, что Жаклин вышла из комнаты, оставив их наедине.

– Что это было?.. – прошептал он, облизывая губы.

– О чем ты? – улыбнулся Франц, придвигаясь и склоняясь сверху. Каскад волос упал Демьену на обнаженную грудь. Губы Франца были влажными, а глаза такими темными, что становилось боязно. На этот раз в них сквозило не только желание, но и решимость.

– Только что… – не успел произнести Демьен, когда рот Франца вновь мягко накрыл его губы, а язык скользнул внутрь. По коже бежали мурашки. Всё это было так остро, так… Демьен готов был заплакать.

– Ты хочешь меня? – чувственно прошептал Франц. В его голосе пели сирены, а в глазах мерцал глубоководный пруд.

– Да… – выдохнул Демьен, привлекая его к себе, постанывая в рот, чувствуя, как еще немного и он просто задохнется от ощущений, от невозможности...

– Нет! – он с силой взял себя в руки и оттолкнул Франца. Сердце испуганно стучало в ушах.

Не разбирая дороги, Демьен перемахнул через диван и в одних брюках вылетел в коридор, на лестницу, вниз. Франц не пытался его догнать.

Демьен остановился в прихожей, стараясь успокоиться и собраться с мыслями. Его трусило от волнения, от эмоций, от желания.

Из кухни доносились приглушенные смешки девушек.

Так… Зачем он здесь? Почему спустился? Демьен проверил, застегнута ли ширинка. Правильно, чтобы попить воды!

Он направился в сторону кухни. Дверь была приоткрыта и, заглянув в нее, Демьен увидел обеих девушек, стоявших в обнимку и целующихся у одного из столов.

Он обмер.

Жаклин была к нему спиной. И, когда он увидел, как ее пальцы ласкают и двигаются у Линды между ног, у него в голове помутилось. Он спрятался, подсматривая за ними. Сердце отчаянно стучало.

Удивительное зрелище, в чем-то казавшееся ему абсурдным – разве могут две девушки заниматься любовью? Но почему тогда это так сильно его заводило?

Задыхаясь, он сжал член через брюки, не веря, что видит это на самом деле, что это не галлюцинация, навеянная неизвестной травой и неуемным смешением алкоголя…

Линда, словно почувствовав его взгляд, открыла затуманенные светлые глаза и посмотрела в его направлении. Демьен не был уверен, видит ли она его или просто чувствует, но решил поскорее оттуда убраться.

 

Когда он вернулся в комнату на втором этаже, Франц засмеялся.

– Что они там делают? – спросил он, присмотревшись к его лицу. Демьен смутился, садясь за столик и накалывая на вилку приготовленное Францем мясо.

– Что ты видел? – смеясь, тот присел с ним рядом. – Что они делали?

– Ласкали друг друга… – сдавленно ответил он, жуя.

– Вау! – Франц уже сорвался с места, когда Демьен схватил его за руку, удерживая. И сам смутился, едва лишь Франц сел на место, чему-то сдержанно улыбаясь.

– Вкусно? – спросил он, вытирая пальцем соус с уголка его рта.

– Угу, – Демьен вытерся салфеткой и опустил глаза. – Я так и не сделал свой ход… – произнес он, чтобы нарушить молчание.

– Так сделай его сейчас.

Демьен, прихватив бутылку коньяка, вернулся к разложенному полю и кинул кости.

– Две тройки, – прокомментировал он.

– Шесть клеток, – ответил Франц. Демьен передвинул свою фишку и покраснел, когда она остановилась на члене.

– Вот проклятье… – выругался он.

– Там есть такое действие, как «вставить», – содрогаясь от смеха, произнес Франц. – Если оно тебе выпадет, чур, я бегу за девчонками!

– Посмотрим!.. – ухмыльнулся Демьен, глотая коньяк и кидая кости. – Восемь очков…

Он порылся в карточках и, прочитав, покраснел. – Вот черт!..

«Сосать» – лаконично гласило подлое толкование. Франц от хохота уже катался по кровати.

– Покрутишь рулетку хотя бы ради любопытства? – спросил он, утирая слезы.

– Ладно, – произнес Демьен с мрачным видом. Он даже не удивился, когда выпал синий сектор, зато Франц смеялся, как одержимый.

– Фантастика!.. – всё еще смеясь, выдавил он из себя. – Как мне фартит!.. Жаль, Джеки не видит…

– Мне нужно это выполнять?

– Как хочешь.

Демьен не заметил, как вновь оказался в обволакивающих объятиях Франца, как с жадностью и жаждой отвечал на поцелуи.

– Я еще никогда не сосал твой член, – тихо хмыкнул Демьен, расслабляясь.

– А мне твой, знаешь ли, довелось однажды, – вновь засмеялся тот.

– Я вообще ничей член не сосал, кроме Эверарда… – не слушая его, шептал Демьен.

Выражение лица Франца тут же изменилось.

– Расскажи мне, какой он с тобой? – прошептал тот, целуя его с новой страстью, скользя губами по скулам, щекам, вискам, зарываясь лицом в волосы и вновь возвращаясь к губам.

– Разный… – выдохнул Демьен, окунаясь с головой в острые, одурманивающие ощущения. – Но всегда классный…

Франц сглотнул, отрываясь от него и глядя с каким-то странным, непонятным Демьену выражением в глазах.

– Расскажи мне о нем что-нибудь… чего я не знаю.

– Зачем тебе? – удивился Демьен.

Франц пожал плечами, опуская глаза и застенчиво улыбаясь. Демьен не удержался и привлек его к себе.

Осознание, что он не должен этого делать, билось в голове болью. А желание стискивало его органы горячим пленом.

– Нет!.. – он вырвался и поднялся, бредя куда-то, сам не понимая, куда.

– Демьен, постой!.. – Франц догнал его почти у двери и прижал к стене, вновь целуя, лаская руками грудь, спину, живот, прижимаясь к нему пахом, так, что их возбужденные члены соприкасались через ткань брюк.

– А-а… – Демьен прогнулся, чувствуя, как слабеют ноги, как невыносимо сладко ноет внутри. – Нет, Франц… Я не могу… Не должен…

– Не убегай… Я только поцелую тебя… Вот так… – влажные нежные губы скользили по его шее, вызывая мурашки в пояснице, по груди, затуманивая взор, по животу, усиливая головокружение.

– Франц… не надо, – Демьен зарывался руками в его струящиеся шелковые волосы.

– Демьен… Я буду нежным, – руки уже стягивали с него штаны, ласково скользя по ягодицам и между ног. Демьен дрожал, тяжело дышал, кусал губы, а когда Франц неожиданно вобрал в рот его пульсирующий член, Демьен застонал, лишившись дара речи.

– Франц!.. А-а-а… Франц… Я так хочу тебя… Нет!.. Я не могу…

Пока губы скользили по его члену, ладони мягко очерчивали ягодицы, бедра, яички… Боже, он так хотел!.. И никогда еще он не видел во Франце такой настойчивости по отношению к нему, такого недвусмысленного намерения… Никогда еще тот не вел себя с ним так… откровенно, жадно, страстно! Во всем этом было что-то неправильное...

– Франц… – Демьен с силой оторвал его от себя. – В еде было что-то подмешано?

– Что? – молодой человек поднялся, словно выныривая из глубины.

– Но я же чувствую… Где-то был афродизиак!.. – Демьен поднял лицо, вытягивая губы и касаясь рта Франца.

– А… Нет, не в еде... Дамиана… Которую мы курили… Это и есть афродизиак.

– Боже… Я так и знал, – неожиданно ноги Демьена подкосились, Франц подхватил его, прижимая к стене своим телом.

– Эй… с тобой всё в порядке?

– Сюда могут войти...

– Конечно... Но, может, им не до нас? – улыбнулся Франц, заглядывая ему в глаза, и Демьен неожиданно, чувствуя себя ныряльщиком, прыгающим со скалы в глубоководное озеро, впился ему в губы, притягивая к себе за бедра, пытаясь раздвинуть свои ноги.

– Демьен… А ведь дамиана – почти твоя тезка…

Демьен усмехнулся. – Афродизиак… – прошептал он. – Я не против…

Он чувствовал, как Франц мягко приникал к нему всем телом, когда он притягивал его, и как деликатно отстранялся, лишь только он напрягался и пытался его оттолкнуть. Эта готовность последовать за его желаниями так подкупала, так сводила с ума, так распаляла.

– С-с… Нет!.. – Демьен поморщился, когда Франц скользнул пальцами между его ягодиц.

– Что? Нельзя?.. Запрет на секс с мужчинами? – засмеялся тот, отстраняясь.

– Нет, – смутился Демьен. – Просто больно… Я вчера весь день это делал…

– Эверард? – прошептал Франц, побледнев.

– Ну а кто еще? – фыркнул Демьен. – Прости, я не смогу…

– Всё хорошо, – тяжело дыша и зачесывая растрепавшиеся по плечам волосы, Франц пытался прийти в себя. – Давай я хоть смажу тебя чем-нибудь, чтобы быстрей зажило. Нельзя же так мучиться…

– Давай, – улыбнулся Демьен, испытывая к нему такую нежность и симпатию, какой не было никогда раньше.

Это был странный день… Может, дамиана еще и нервы лечит?

Когда они спустились в ванную, и Франц, найдя нужную мазь, смазал его анус, Демьен вновь обезумел от желания… и кончил, пока молодой человек двигал в нем своими длинными пальцами.

 

– Еще не передумал у нас оставаться? – пошутила Линда, когда все готовились ко сну.

– Нет, – хмыкнул Демьен. – Мне у вас понравилось. Остаюсь на постоянное проживание!

– А вот это правильно! – кивнула она, смеясь. – Оставайся!

Когда все разошлись по комнатам, и Демьен уже лег в постель, из шкафа, едва не напугав его до смерти, выскочила Жаклин.

– Черт!.. Так можно и заикой стать!!! – он запустил в нее подушкой.

Джеки смеясь, перехватила ее. – Я подумала, что так будет интереснее, чем просто войти в дверь, – она присела на край постели, загадочно глядя на него в свете уличных огней.

– Останешься со мной?.. – спросил он. Внутри зарождался трепет и надежда, что эту ночь они проведут вместе.

– Я для этого и пришла, – подхватив платье за подол, она сняла его через голову одним движением, обнажаясь, и с улыбкой предстала перед ним во всей своей женской красе. Кудри рассыпались по плечам.

– Джеки… ты такая красивая! – выдохнул Демьен с восхищением.

– Ты тоже, мой сладкий, – засмеялась она, ловко скользнув к нему под одеяло, прижимаясь прохладным телом, приникая к губам в долгом поцелуе. – Я еще не говорила, что тебе необычайно хорошо со светлыми волосами?

– Я хочу перекраситься… в еще более светлый, – застонал он, когда она двинула рукой по его члену, привлекая к себе, приглашая лечь сверху. Ее тело казалось знакомым и незнакомым одновременно, влекущим к себе, скрывающим какую-то тайну. Ему хотелось трогать ее везде и сразу, ласкать ягодицы и грудь, теребить языком колечко в левом соске, поскорее войти в нее, проникнуть, вспомнить тот шепот подземных вод, то головокружение от затягивающей, ласкающей, сжимающей влажной глубины… И в то же время хотелось растянуть наслаждение, продлить его как можно дольше.

– Джеки… – застонал Демьен, входя в нее и задыхаясь от бешеного сердцебиения, желания, захлестывающего, сжимающего горло удушьем. – Боже!..

Он познавал ее, как в первый раз. Он вновь тонул…

 

Жаклин была немного пьяной, как, впрочем, и сам он, как все они.

Они лежали рядом, она обнимала его из-за спины, положив ногу ему на бедро. От Джеки веяло теплом и жасмином.

Засыпая в ее мягких женских руках, Демьен улыбался и дрейфовал в смутных образах своих мыслей, в каком-то подобии долгожданного покоя.

Странный был вечер, однако он дал ему что-то важное, что-то за гранью слов и простых понятий. Когда-то он спросил Эверарда, почему люди занимаются сексом. Не то, чтобы он не знал ответ на этот вопрос, множество разнообразных ответов. Он просто пытался найти свое решение, свою причину, – сейчас Демьен это понял.

Сегодня он подошел к этой разгадке совсем близко. Для всех этих людей любовная игра была способом познания другого человека, трамплином для прыжка в неизвестное, для погружения в личность, в загадку другого существа, а значит, и способом поиска себя… И дело было не только в физической, материальной стороне вещей. О нет… Доходя до края, балансируя на нем, они познавали свои пределы и расширяли их… бесконечно!

И сейчас он был одним из них, чувствуя космический простор окружающего мира за пределами своего существа.

Но, увы, понимание, приходящее к нему порой, словно яркая вспышка, было недолгим. И сейчас Демьен понимал это, отчетливо, как никогда, и испытывал грусть, что возможно уже завтра будет вновь тосковать, метаться и изводить себя…

Жаклин обнимала его из-за спины, Демьен погладил ее по руке, размышляя, почему он раньше не пытался вновь сблизиться с ней.

– Джеки?.. – прошептал он едва слышно.

– Что, котенок? – она тоже не спала.

– Вы с Себастьяном вместе?.. – Демьен уткнулся носом в подушку, ожидая ответ.

Жаклин задумчиво молчала. Отчего-то в этот момент его сердце болезненно сжалось.

– Прости… я не должен был задавать подобный вопрос, – пробормотал он.

– Нет-нет, я просто думаю… В каком-то смысле мы, конечно, вместе… Но это просто… Не знаю… – звучал в ночной темноте ее задумчивый шепот. – Я сама по себе… Мы просто проводим вместе время. Но я не принадлежу ему в том смысле, в каком ты принадлежишь моему отцу.

– Да, я принадлежу Эверарду, – закрыв глаза, с улыбкой прошептал Демьен, чувствуя, как внутри взвиваются восторженные воздушные змеи.

– А давай..? – шепнул он неуверенно несколько минут спустя. – Иногда встречаться… вот так?..

– Давай… Я бы тоже этого хотела, – засмеялась она ему в шею, проводя ладонью по груди, по животу и ласково сжимая тут же восставший член. Демьен зажмурился, кусая от удовольствия губы, чувствуя себя невероятно довольным, сознавая себя… мужчиной.

 


	63. Chapter 63

### 9

 

Утром в рекреации было солнечно, театральную школу наполнял привычный шум.

Придя ко второй паре, Демьен расположился на низком подоконнике, напротив кабинета администратора. Не мешало бы зайти… Но это он успеет и после занятий.

Демьен смотрел на сновавших мимо учеников и пытался понять природу странного волнения, разгорающегося в солнечном сплетении сильнее с каждой минутой. Что происходило? Он был готов запаниковать. Что-то подобное ему как-то довелось испытать один раз в Калифорнии за несколько секунд до начала землетрясения, когда мир ушел из-под ног, вмиг из надежного и незыблемого превратившись в раскачивающийся и зыбкий. Впрочем, тогда всё обошлось, не считая его расшатанных нервов. Может, сейчас он вновь предчувствовал какое-то стихийное бедствие, и надо было поскорее уносить отсюда ноги? Демьен готов был так и сделать, внимательно глядя по сторонам, когда заметил, как с другого конца коридора к нему медленно подгребает Брэдли со стаканчиком кофе в руке.

– Привет, чувак! – он приземлился рядом, заправляя за ухо прядь свисающих вдоль лица каштановых волос. – Как жизнь?

– Привет! – Демьен не смог сдержать смех. Черт, да он по нему соскучился!

– Тебя отпустили из-под домашнего ареста?

– Не совсем, – Брэдли глотнул кофе, глядя на него счастливыми серо-зелеными глазами. – Только на время учебы, а потом сразу домой... Но до вечера можно тусоваться у меня в квартире, – произнес он вполне воодушевленно.

– И сколько это будет продолжаться?

– Если за неделю я не пропущу ни одного занятия, то буду свободен… До первого пропуска, естественно.

– Естественно, – с улыбкой повторил Демьен.

– Ты выглядишь более довольным, чем обычно, – отметил, внимательно глядя на него, Брэдли. – Как провел выходные?

– На концерт ходил, – Демьен вытянул ноги, откидываясь спиной на окно.

– На конце-ерт? – заинтригованно протянул приятель.

– «Доминанта». Слышал такую?

– Ну, я не фанат… Но что-то припоминаю, – кивнул Брэдли.

Демьен улыбнулся, вспоминая атмосферу огромного зала, залитого светом и звуком. Крики зрителей, мощь музыки, дергающая за все внутренние органы, необычное оформление сцены. Как он был восторжен, как взволнован, наблюдая с VIP-зоны за работающими на сцене ребятами! Группа вновь собралась в прежнем составе, только теперь их было шестеро. В груди странно заныло при воспоминании о Франце, который в лучах софитов и в образе стал еще привлекательнее, словно преобразившись, раскрывшись, очаровав зал своим обаянием… Демьен всё так же испытывал к нему странное сочетание зависти и влечения.

– А ты чем занимался в заточении? – спросил Демьен, глядя в пол и стараясь взять себя в руки.

– Да гамился все выхи…

В этот момент кабинет администратора открылся, и первым из него вышел… Эверард!

Демьен судорожно вдохнул, чувствуя, как срывается неровным ритмом сердце и земля вместе с подоконником уходит куда-то вбок.

Следом за мужчиной шла администратор, всё еще что-то недовольно говоря ему. Лицо Эверарда было мрачным, взгляд суровым и жестким. Когда он посмотрел на Брэдли, а потом медленно перевел взгляд на Демьена, тот ощутил новую волну паники, слабости и удушающего головокружения.

Не слыша ничего, кроме гула в голове, он поднялся на слабых ногах, неожиданно осознав шаткое положение своих привилегированных прав. В темных глазах любовника был только холод и недовольство. Демьен побледнел.

– Привет, – забыв про Брэдли, про осторожность, он сам не заметил, как подошел к Эверарду, когда администратор ушла по своим делам. – Что она тебе сказала?.. – голос был слабым. На миг глаза любовника потеплели, но тут же вновь замерзли до отметки космического холода.

– Потом поговорим, – выдавил он сухо и, вскользь кинув на Брэдли внимательный взгляд, ушел по коридору.

Сказать, что Демьен был в шоке, – значит не сказать ничего. В одну минуту его спокойствие, его довольство жизнью, его планы на этот вечер с Эверардом рухнули карточным домиком. Сердце в панике молотило в груди. Он не мог оторвать взгляда от прохода, в который только что ушел его любовник. Если бы они не были в школе, если бы ему не надо было соблюдать хотя бы какие-то остатки предосторожности, Демьен бросился бы следом прямо сейчас, схватил бы его за руку, умолял бы, кричал, пытался бы узнать, что случилось…

– Кто это? – вывел его из ступора голос подошедшего Брэдли. Демьен вздрогнул и перевел на него взгляд. Лицо приятеля показалось тоже бледным и растерянным. – Ты его знаешь?

– Это мой опекун, – сглотнул Демьен. У Брэдли шокированно расширились глаза, но он тут же взял себя в руки и внимательно глянул на Демьена, словно видел его впервые или смотрел на него новыми глазами. Казалось, в этот момент в его голове что-то медленно раскладывается по полочкам.

– А-а… – наконец произнес он, медленно кивая головой. – Понял.

Демьен смутился, опуская взгляд. Брэдли заметил его состояние.

– Ну вот, чувак… – он хлопнул его по плечу, пытаясь сделать веселое лицо и разрядить обстановку. – Теперь и тебя взяли за яйца!

 

Демьен вновь был в агонии и чувствовал себя разбитым, разорванным, разделенным на части болью и неизвестностью. Эти хаотичные частицы его существа бились изнутри о хрупкую внешнюю оболочку, хрупкую иллюзию, что с ним всё в порядке. Ведь рядом до конца учебного дня был Брэдли, а значит, надо было держать себя в руках. Хотя на глаза накипали слезы, и в горле стоял ком, а сами руки нервно подергивались, словно пытались ухватиться за мысль, заевшую в мозгу испорченной пластинкой: «А ведь всё было так хорошо...»

Потерять Эверарда, когда всё у них вроде как наладилось, потерять из-за пустяка, которому Демьен не находил объяснения, от этого глаза расширялись в немом ужасе, а рот приоткрывался в беззвучном крике, пытаясь глотнуть воздуха…

Весь этот день, каждую его минуту Демьен сдерживал отчаянное желание позвонить Эверарду, броситься к нему в офис, чтобы еще раз увидеть глубокий, гипнотизирующий взгляд пусть даже суровых глаз… Узнать, что случилось. Убедиться, что между ними всё по-прежнему, и они еще вместе. Или же сделать хоть что-то, чтобы сохранить их сумасшедшую близость и впредь.

Брэдли чувствовал его напряжение.

– Чего-то боишься? – спросил он, когда после занятий они свернули за школу, в дворы.

– Да.

– А что он может тебе сделать? – через минуту тяжелого молчания спросил приятель и прихватил губами кончик сигареты, искоса следя за Демьеном изучающим взглядом. – Ты уже вполне можешь жить отдельно… Еще три года – и у опекуна не будет над тобой никакой власти, – Брэдли выдохнул дым. – Можешь жить отдельно и вообще с ним не встречаться…

У Демьена вырвался нервный смех. От слов одноклассника в груди поднялась новая волна боли.

– Или посидишь под домашним арестом недельку, как я… Подумаешь!

Минуту они шли молча. В воздухе плыл непривычный запах сигаретного дыма.

– Херово, конечно, – продолжал размышлять Брэдли. – Так бы хоть кто-то из нас был на свободе. Мог бы приходить ко мне после учебы, пока сеструхи нет… Может, пойдем ко мне сейчас, пока тебя еще не наказали?

Они как раз приблизились к его дому и остановились напротив подъезда.

– Спасибо, чувак, – выдавил с вымученной улыбкой Демьен, пытаясь скрыть отчаяние.

Он ощущал себя сейчас таким несчастным…

– А чем заниматься будешь? – спросил приятель задумчиво, скользя по его лицу взглядом прозрачных глаз.

Мимо них в другой подъезд прошла девчонка из театралки, на курс младше. Демьен машинально проводил взглядом ее ноги в высоких сапожках, особо об этом не думая.

Брови наблюдавшего за ним Брэдли удивленно поползли вверх.

– Поеду к нему в офис, – произнес Демьен. – Хочу узнать, что меня ждет дальше… – добавил он глухо, глядя в сторону.

– К опекуну? – спросил одноклассник, сплевывая и выкидывая сигарету в кусты. – Ну да, ну да…

 

– Еще вот здесь, мистер Линт, – Саманта Нильсон протянула Эверарду стопку документов. Такехико временно переложил на нее свои обязанности, по просьбе босса помогая Джулии с финальной подготовкой выставочного зала.

– Что это? – Эверард внимательно просмотрел бумаги.

– Счета за переоборудование тира, – мягко произнесла Саманта. Эверард усмехнулся и поднял на нее ироничный взгляд: Сэм практически сидела на краю его стола. Из-под короткого обтягивающего платья выглядывали соблазнительные ноги.

– Когда нет посторонних, можешь обращаться ко мне по имени… – он быстро подписал документы и протянул ей. – Сэм, – добавил он, улыбнувшись.

– Как продвигается выполнение моего задания? – спросил он секунду спустя уже совсем другим тоном.

Саманта вздохнула, отрывая бедра от столешницы.

– Я воспользовалась вашим разрешением и взяла себе в помощь троих ребят из оперативного… Наблюдаем круглосуточно. Уже побывали в квартире, взломали его компьютер. Пока ничего интересного. Только тонны игр и порнография гомосексуального характера. Паренек целыми днями сидит дома… Судя по всему, наказан за прогулы. Все данные, в том числе на членов семьи, уже у меня. Продолжаем следить.

– Ясно.

– Мистер Линт, – раздался по внутренней связи встревоженный голос охранника, дежурившего у главного входа. – Тут опять этот человек с государственного департамента. Я пытался его задержать, но у него ордер.

– Где он сейчас, Томми? – произнес Эверард, и Сэм подняла удивленный взгляд: он что, знает всех своих работников?! Эверард сосредоточенно смотрел на нее в ответ.

– Только что вошел в лифт.

– Тогда перекрой все этажи с восьмого по пятьдесят пятый и с семидесятого по девяносто четвертый.

– Кто это? – тихо спросила Саманта, глядя, как босс достает пистолет из стола.

– Спецслужбы, – мрачно ответил Эверард, проверяя патроны и кладя ствол под столешницей, в пределах быстрого доступа. – Пытаются выманить последние разработки. По-хорошему не получилось, теперь явно хотят по-плохому.

– Мистер Линт, к вам посетитель, – включился в приемной голос робота-помощника.

– Спрячься в комнате для отдыха и внимательно слушай, – Эверард кивнул Сэм на дверь. – Я оставлю коммутатор включенным.

Когда дверь за Самантой закрылась, Эверард коснулся одного из сенсоров под столом, впуская своего нежеланного визитера.

В кабинет вошел коренастый седой человек с характерным наклоном головы, в тяжелом пальто и не менее тяжелым взглядом из-под широкого лба.

– Какая встреча, – холодно улыбнулся Эверард, закидывая ногу на ногу. Не поднимаясь, он указал гостю на одно из кресел напротив.

– Чем обязан визиту, полковник Колдман? – в словах сквозила издевка и яд, Эверард не мог сдержать сарказма, как ни пытался.

– Вам прекрасно известно, зачем я здесь, – визитер в пальто тяжело опустился в кресло.

– Чай? Кофе? – Эверард разглядывал полковника обманчиво рассеянным взглядом. Судя по его мимике и положению тела, департамент еще не потерял надежду решить вопрос с помощью уговоров.

– Чай, пожалуйста, – посетитель с тяжелым взглядом пытался быть вежливым. От него сквозило холодом, скукой и властью. Казалось, седая закостенелая изморозь пробралась даже в складки его пальто.

– Конечно, – ответил Эверард и, не торопясь, по внутренней связи попросил одну из помощниц принести чай. Хотя знал, что полковник не будет его пить. Он бы точно не стал.

Беседа, если это можно было так назвать, крутилась вокруг одного и того же вопроса. «Мы давали вам время…» «Вы уже приняли решение?..» Заманчивые посылы. Угрозы. Шантаж. «Да мы прикроем эту вашу богадельню на раз-два-три!..» И всё в том же духе. Всё та же знакомая песня, не поменялось ничего. Разве что теперь их полулегальные молодчики не вламывались к нему, вооруженные до зубов.

– Ваш визит, полковник, как всегда доставил мне удовольствие, – улыбка одними губами и холодный непроницаемый взгляд. – Но пока не могу вас ничем порадовать. Технология в стадии проверки. Департамент получит ее, как только я закончу эксперименты.

Тоже старая песня, известная им до оскомины: читайте между строк, идиоты, – ничего вы не получите.

Когда полковник уже собирался уходить, кинув на него полный угрозы взгляд, у Эверарда зазвонил мобильный. Это был охранник Томми, решивший на всякий случай не прибегать к внутренней связи.

– Мистер Линт, тут пришел этот юноша… мистер Кавалли. Я решил задержать его на входе. Он… нервничает.

– Хорошо, – отстраненно произнес Эверард и, нажав на кнопку сброса, тут же набрал текстовое сообщение:

«Спрячь его!»

– Стелла, проводи полковника, – отдал он распоряжение девушке, приносившей им чай. – Всего доброго.

Эверард улыбнулся визитеру напоследок, сдержав желание помахать рукой.

Когда дверь за полковником закрылась, он включил голограммный монитор, отслеживая движение Колдмана вниз, а заодно пытаясь отыскать Демьена.

Пока лифт с агентом департамента спускался, его юный любовник поднимался в другом вместе с охранником. Эверард настроил изображение, выведя его на параллельную панель и сделав крупнее.

– Сэм, выходи… – сказал он по ходу.

Демьен о чем-то отчаянно спорил с охранником. Эверард приблизил изображение его лица, Демьен пылал изнутри, готовый разрыдаться. Эверард тяжело вздохнул, продолжая следить, как после короткой перепалки, охранник всё же остановил лифт и нажал кнопку сорок третьего этажа. Ясно, Демьен решил навестить Бачовски…

Разблокировав двери и впустив его, Томми вернулся на первый этаж, где Стелла как раз провожала полковника.

 

Сколько раз уже Демьен входил в этот кабинет, лелея самые разные надежды и страхи. Сейчас его сердце опять было неспокойно. Броситься сразу на колени, вымаливая прощение, или с порога накинуться с обвинениями?..

Но он не сделал ни того, ни другого, потому что любовник был не один.

Саманта находилась рядом, почти сидя на столе и склонившись к Эверарду. Когда Демьен вошел, они что-то тихо обсуждали с заговорщицким тоном, почти приблизив лица.

– Здрасьте, – кинул он женщине фамильярно. Она отодвинулась от Эверарда, посмотрев на Демьена, и усмехнулась.

– Привет, Демьен, – профланировав мимо него на шпильках, она едва не задела его грудью. От растерянности он даже отступил на шаг.

– Я буду в приемной, – произнесла она, уже выходя.

– Спасибо, Сэм, – усмехнулся Эверард и посмотрел на него.

Демьен насупился, пытаясь вспомнить всю ту боль, что испытывал по дороге сюда, все те горькие слова и вопросы, что хотел задать.

Эверард уже не выглядел таким суровым, как утром, хотя во взгляде появилась обеспокоенность иного рода.

– За что ты так со мной поступаешь?! – выкрикнул Демьен, не дождавшись от любовника ни слова. – Что я такого сделал?!

– Ты прекрасно знаешь что, – Эверард откинулся в кресле. – Прогуливаешь школу, убегаешь от администратора…

Демьен смутился, вспомнив легкомысленную пробежку под пивом на пару с Брэдли. Но разве это такое тяжкое преступление?..

– Ты за это, что ли, сердишься? – растерянно пробормотал он, подходя ближе, продавливая расстояние между ними, видя, как смягчается взгляд Эверарда.

– Нет, не за это…

Сокращающееся расстояние разливалось томностью внутри. Демьен чувствовал волны бушующего между ними магнитного поля. Он был астероидом-бродягой, бесцельно летавшим в темных просторах, и вдруг попавшим в гравитационное поле планеты-гиганта, которая притягивала его тем сильнее, чем ближе он подходил. И уже не вырваться, не отвести взгляда. Но он этого и не хотел…

С восторгом и болью разглядывая любимые черты, Демьен присел на край стола, где еще пару минут назад находилась Сэм.

– Ты меня еще любишь?.. – прошептал он и с ужасом заметил вспыхнувший в темных глазах гнев.

– Что за глупые вопросы?

– Я боялся, что потерял тебя… – Демьен опустил взгляд, виновато складывая руки.

– Демьен, ты просто чемпион по накручиванию себя!

Демьен поднял глаза – Эверард смотрел на него со странным выражением, которое, впрочем, тут же сменилось обычной непроницаемой маской.

– И не сиди на столе.

– Почему ей можно, а мне нет?! – взорвался Демьен.

Эверард еще секунду смотрел на него удивленно, а потом вдруг рассмеялся и сдернул его к себе на колени. От неожиданности у Демьена сладко заныло в животе.

– Зато ей нельзя многое другое, – произнес Эверард глухо, слегка касаясь губами его шеи. – Например, сидеть у меня на руках.

Демьен хмыкнул, плывя в головокружении, испытывая расслабление и облегчение, столь сладостное, что оно отзывалось болью в сердце.

– И она не сидит, а облокачивается, – продолжил Эверард, усмехаясь.

– Почему ты так зол на меня? – прошептал Демьен, обвивая его шею, целуя с закрытыми глазами лоб, проводя приоткрытыми губами по бровям и векам.

Сладостное, тягучее желание расползалось по телу опьянением… Всего несколько мгновений вместе, и он уже плавился в руках Эверарда, дыша через раз, стараясь не думать... не думать… о его руках и теле...

– Во-первых, я не зол, – произнес тот спокойно, перехватывая его затуманенный взгляд. – Во-вторых, мне плевать на твои прогулы… Но я не позволю тебе делать из меня дурака и ставить в подобное положение, как сегодня, – во взгляде Эверарда вновь мелькнул холод. Демьен сглотнул и, опустив голову, отстранился.

– Я не понимаю, – прошептал он, – почему ты сердишься.

– Потому что ты ведешь себя глупо, а мне потом приходится тащиться в школу лично и выслушивать всякую чушь!

– Она тупая дура! – выдал Демьен обиженно.

– Так не вынуждай меня с ней общаться! Прогуливай по-умному… Хотя нет. Теперь ты будешь ходить в школу, как все остальные.

В голосе Эверарда звучала непреклонность. Демьен осторожно поднял глаза, рассматривая его лицо, пытаясь найти былую отстраненность и суровость, и к своему облегчению ее не видя.

– Не сердись, – он приник к нему, обнимая. – Я просто был тогда пьяный… Я не думал, что всё дойдет до такого… Прости, – прошептал он тише, двигая губами по его скуле. – Лучше накажи меня как-нибудь, только не отталкивай, как утром… Я такого больше не переживу…

– Это и будет твоим наказанием, – приглушенно ответил Эверард. – Ходить в школу каждый день, на каждую пару, как остальные ученики. Пока не закончишь.

Демьен улыбнулся, с силой сжимая его в объятиях, жмуря глаза, чувствуя, как руки любовника скользят по спине. Он испытывал такое облегчение, что снова хотел дурачиться, капризничать, нарушать правила, искать на попу приключения.

– А я думал, ты придумаешь мне какое-нибудь другое… более интересное наказание… – хмыкнул он и впился ему в губы, зарываясь пальцами в волосы, пытаясь одновременно расстегнуть ворот его рубашки.

– Какое, например? – мягко усмехнулся Эверард, убирая его руки от своего галстука.

– Я не знаю, – Демьен пожал плечами. – Отшлепаешь, – хихикнул он, вновь прижимаясь к нему, двигая бедрами и возбужденным членом по его телу.

– У меня была другая идея, – улыбнулся Эверард, с иронией глядя ему в глаза. – Закрепить тебя дома в растяжки, приковать к кровати, возбудить и оставить дожидаться меня.

– Круто! – сдерживая смех, кивнул Демьен. – Так и сделаем сегодня! Мне нравится идея.

– Не боишься, что я про тебя забуду?

– Ты точно не забудешь… и не дашь мне умереть от голода! Хотя я скорее умру от возбуждения, – засмеялся Демьен, зарываясь лицом ему в плечо. – Мы ведь увидимся сегодня? – прошептал он, безуспешно пытаясь проскользнуть рукой ему под одежду.

– Тише, малыш, – шепнул Эверард. – Не здесь и не сейчас…

– Ну вот… А я опять хочу тебя, – смущенно улыбаясь, произнес Демьен. – Давай пойдем куда-нибудь?..

– Я, конечно, могу тебя трахнуть по быстрому, – усмехнулся Эверард. – Но по быстрому я не умею, и к тому же сейчас надо решить несколько важных дел. Поэтому поезжай домой.

– Черт… – Демьен сник, но возбуждение сникать не желало.

– И будь так добр, – произнес Эверард напоследок, внимательно глядя ему в глаза. – Посиди сегодня дома.

Демьен воспрял духом. – Ты приедешь ко мне?!

– Не факт, – Эверард задумчиво приподнял бровь. – Но тебе лучше провести вечер дома.

– Ладно, – в растерянности прошептал Демьен.

Эверард поднялся, подталкивая его к двери. Демьен внезапно ощетинился: любовник словно выпихивал его.

– Я тебе надоел?! – вспыхнул он. – Почему ты хочешь от меня избавиться?

– Демьен, ну что опять? – остановившись у самой двери, устало произнес Эверард.

– Ты меня любишь?! Что происходит?! Я же чувствую!

В душе Демьена всё кипело. Оказавшись вне успокаивающих объятий, он вновь испытывал панику. А тело предательски хотело секса.

– Успокойся, – Эверард обнял его, еще сильнее распаляя ненасытную горячку. – У меня просто возникли проблемы по работе. С тобой это никак не связано.

– Что за дурацкие отговорки! – Демьен смотрел хмуро, со слезами на глазах.

– Господи, Демьен! – воскликнул Эверард, выходя из себя. – Когда это прекратится?! Ты меня с ума сведешь! Пойдем… я провожу тебя.

Выйдя из кабинета в сопровождении Эверарда, Демьен с ненавистью поймал любопытный взгляд Сэм, сидящей за рабочим столом Такехико. Она явно слышала их крики… Ну и пусть!

В лифте они ехали молча. Демьен физически чувствовал возникшее между ними напряжение. А еще – невыносимое возбуждение, разгорающееся всё сильнее от присутствия Эверарда и от невозможности быть с ним.

Демьен испытывал отчаянное желание подрочить, выдавить из себя этот яд прямо сейчас! Его душили слезы и обида, и странная тревога. А тело пожирал озноб возбуждения. Он чувствовал себя издерганным. Господи, хоть иди и лечись!..

– Мне нужно в туалет! – выкрикнул он, когда лифт почти спустился.

Эверард перевел на него тяжелый взгляд и молча нажал на другую кнопку. Демьен почти ненавидел его сейчас и всё же надеялся уговорить заняться сексом.

«Ну хотя бы подрочи мне по-быстрому!.. – хотелось ему прокричать. – Ну хотя бы поцелуй, пока я сам это сделаю!..»

– Туалет здесь. Найдешь выход из здания? – спросил Эверард, проводив его.

– Нет! – выдохнул Демьен, удерживая его за руку. – Подожди меня внутри!.. – добавил он тише, почти умоляя.

Эверард скрипя зубами остался в туалете. Демьен, прикрыв за собой дверь, но на всякий случай не защелкивая ее, расстегнул штаны и со вздохом облегчения сжал стоящий колом член.

«Чертов Эверард!..»

Он со стоном двинул по стволу ладонью.

«Проклятый Эверард!..»

По телу шли сладостные судороги при каждом движении руки. Демьен не пытался сдержать стоны, зная, что любовник всё слышит, чувствуя его за дверью и заводясь от этого еще сильнее.

Боже!.. Ему было достаточно просто знать, что Эверард где-то рядом…

Ему хватило всего нескольких судорожных движений, чтобы с дрожью, захлебываясь стоном кончить себе в ладонь.

Боже…

Голова кружилась, в глазах было темно. Он будто даже оглох на мгновение.

Без сил привалившись плечом к стене, Демьен медленно вытер туалетной бумагой руки и член, заправился, всё еще тяжело дыша, и вышел из кабинки, не поднимая глаз.

Эверард молча смотрел на него. Когда Демьен поднял взгляд, то испытал новую волну головокружения: глаза любовника были чернее ночи, с расширенными от возбуждения зрачками.

– Черт бы тебя побрал, Демьен… – выдохнул он, привлекая его к себе, впиваясь со страстью в губы, словно пытаясь распробовать на вкус, высосать из него часть пережитого только что наслаждения.

– Это тебя бы черт побрал! – выкрикнул Демьен, злясь за то, что они не были только что вместе, за то, что Эверард так и не воспользовался оставленной для него открытой дверью.

– Ненавижу тебя! – выдохнул он в его побледневшее лицо. – И не приходи ко мне сегодня! – он толкнул Эверарда в грудь, отпихивая от себя. – И никогда больше!.. Ненавижу!

Тело дрожало, он был готов сорваться на истерику.

– Хорошо, – мрачно произнес тот, вмиг взяв себя в руки. – Не приду.

Демьен растерянно смотрел, как Эверард поправляет одежду.

– А ты всё же посиди сегодня дома.

– И не подумаю! – Демьен фыркнул, делая вид, что ему плевать на всё, хотя в горле стоял ком и волна эмоций зашкаливала через край. – Так и знай! Буду гулять всю ночь, где хочу и с кем хочу!

 

Вот это выдался денек!..

С огромным трудом проводив Демьена до своей машины и велев шоферу отвести его домой, Эверард вернулся в кабинет, где его ждала встревоженная Сэм. Она смотрела на него взволнованными глазами размером с блюдца. Это уже слишком!

Эверард сдержал смех, нередко разбиравший его, когда ситуация выходила из-под контроля.

– Та-а-ак, – протянул он, входя в кабинет. – Ну а у тебя что стряслось?

Сэм проследовала за ним, не зная, с чего начать, и как-то даже тише стуча шпильками. Именно последнее обстоятельство насторожило Эверарда. Еще не зная, что случилось, он почувствовал, как внутри него что-то оборвалось.

– Рассказывай, – стараясь держать себя в руках, он медленно сел за рабочий стол. Глаза Саманты при взгляде на него наполнились еще большей тревогой и ужасом. Эверард знал: сейчас он был очень бледен. Что ж, это единственное, чем ему пока не удавалось управлять.

– Сэм, не тяни, – произнес он резко, и секретарь вздрогнула.

– Только что звонил Такехико… Они возвращались с выставочного зала… – начала она. Эверард прищурил глаза, глядя мимо нее. Его лицо окаменело.

– На них напали, – Саманта выдавала информацию порциями. – Вооруженные люди на нескольких машинах… Ему удалось защитить Мишеля, а вашу жену… Ее похитили.

Эверард резко перевел на нее взгляд, Сэм опустила голову, избегая его пронзительных темных глаз. – Такехико ранен, – добавила она тихо.

Эверард закрыл глаза, не позволяя эмоциям вырваться наружу. Он наблюдал за собой даже сейчас.

Опаляющая ненависть, страх за Джулию, боль, безжалостная ярость, гнев, нетерпимость, жестокая жажда расправы и бешенство. Всё это было в нем, кипело изнутри лавой, разъедало кислотой, резало острыми краями. Но перед всем этим возвышался монолит собранности, хладнокровной безжалостности и готовности на всё.

Он был, как взведенный курок. И голова была чиста, мышление – кристальным, ясным и холодным. Что-то в нем кричало от боли и гнева, но чем сильнее была эта боль, тем более собранным, мобилизованным и спокойным он становился. Прошла всего секунда, а он был готов к действиям. К любым… действиям. Со спокойной отрешенностью Эверард чувствовал себя холодным и твердым, как камень, готовым бежать сквозь стены и прошибать их своим телом.

И где-то на краю всего этого, как едва уловимый шлейф, как верхняя нота аромата, была радость, отчаянная, безнадежная, скалящая зубы с безрассудством безумца, с воинственным отчаянием самоубийцы, готового пустить свой самолет на врага и погибнуть, захватив с собой на тот свет еще несколько таких же безрассудных мерзавцев.

Эверард чувствовал, как всё в нем дрожит от радостного предвкушения войны и крови.

О, как скучал он по ней, как давно ее хотел!..

Он знал, что будет безжалостным, желает он того или нет, потому что не спустит никому ничего. Он просто это знал. Знал, что не оставит в живых никого.

Холодно усмехнувшись, он открыл горящие холодной яростью глаза и с опасной улыбкой посмотрел на Сэм. Эверард понимал, что пугает ее, ведь прошла всего секунда и перемена в его настроении была для нее внезапной и непредсказуемой.

Но сейчас ему было на это плевать… Плевать на всё. Даже на свою жизнь. Особенно… на свою жизнь.

 


	64. Chapter 64

### 10

 

Он предполагал, что так будет, но не думал, что так скоро.

Такехико приехал через пятнадцать минут. За это время Эверард успел собрать своих людей, обезопасить детей, дом, лаборатории и выработать примерный план действий.

Когда дверь кабинета открылась, и в сопровождении охраны вошел маленький Мишель, в помещении помимо Эверарда и Саманты находилось четверо людей. Мальчик был перепуган. На бледном лице со следами слез горели огромные темные глаза, но детские губки были упрямо сжаты. Когда Мишель увидел отца, то вновь расплакался и бросился к нему в объятия.

Эверард подхватил его на руки, крепко прижимая к себе, успокаивая. Мишель всхлипывал, дрожа и утыкаясь ему в щеку мокрым носом. Сердце разрывалось от боли. Тот, кто хотел ударить его побольнее, нашел самое уязвимое место: его семью.

Да, ему было больно… Они попали в цель, но в то же время капитально промахнулись. За это он не простит никого. И если за разгром одной из лабораторий восемь лет назад конкурирующая группировка поплатилась достаточно легко, то за свою семью Эверард был готов любому вцепиться в горло в прямом смысле этого слова.

– Тише, малыш… успокойся, – прошептал он мягко, прижимая голову Мишеля к своей.

– Они… они схватили… мамочку… – разрыдавшись на последнем слове, произнес мальчик.

– Я знаю… – Эверард сжал зубы.

Сэм сделала едва заметный знак остальным, и присутствующие сотрудники деликатно вышли за дверь, оставив его наедине с сыном.

– Поверь, я найду ее! И спасу! – Эверард присел в кресло, заглядывая Мишелю в лицо и утирая его слезы. – Обещаю!

Он улыбнулся сыну, пытаясь через взгляд, через прикосновение, через саму свою близость передать ему частичку силы, уверенности, что так оно и будет, а значит – и спокойствия.

– А сейчас мне надо придумать, как ее спасти, – произнес он ласково. Мишель вымученно улыбнулся ему в ответ, готовый вот-вот опять заплакать.

С минуты на минуту за Мишелем должна была приехать Жаклин. Эверард уже связался с Францем и Линдой, велев им временно поселиться в отеле под вымышленными именами, хотя знал, что второго удара не последует.

– Бл..ть, он еще и не отвечает! – выругался он, так и не дозвонившись к Демьену. – Не слушай меня, – произнес он мягко, переведя взгляд на изумленное лицо Мишеля.

В кабинет вернулись его подчиненные, в том числе и, успевший побывать на пятидесятом этаже у врача Такехико. Лицо японца было привычно сдержанным, но Эверард видел, что помимо вины тот испытывает еще и смущение.

– Сэм, – Эверард жестом подозвал второго секретаря к себе. – Отзывай своих бойцов от Брэдли, дислоцируйтесь у дома Демьена…

Саманта внимательно глянула ему в глаза и проворно удалилась.

– Такехико, иди сюда. Покажи, куда попали...

Кобаяси приблизился, прямой и напряженный, одновременно вытянутый и согнутый, с наклоненной головой, и в то же время с ощутимым внутренним достоинством, как и положено его секретарю и «правой руке».

Эверард заметил, как при его появлении оживился и успокоился Мишель: малыш был рад, что Такехико остался жив.

А Эверард был рад присутствию других сотрудников, поскольку чувствовал внутреннюю готовность японца каяться перед ним и самого себя наказывать.

– Кто они? Есть какие-нибудь идеи? – Эверард поднялся к нему и отвернул простреленный в верхней части, почти у плеча, пиджак. На белой рубашке виднелось еще влажное пятно крови. Пуля чудом не задела легкое и крупные артерии.

– Это были хорошо обученные люди, – произнес Такехико, глядя на него снизу вверх. – Действовали слаженно. Явно по предварительному плану. Появились, словно из ниоткуда... – Кобаяси тихо выматерился на родном языке.

– У них были какие-нибудь опознавательные знаки? – это был Джейсон, второй глава оперативного отдела после Такехико.

– Нет, никаких, – быстро ответил тот. – Они были в стандартной черной униформе. Наши ребята носят подобную. В одну из машин мне удалось попасть маякующей пулей. Можно отследить со спутника.

– Едва ли поможет, – произнес Эверард, садясь за стол и быстро разворачивая голограммный экран. – На их месте я избавился бы от машин… Данные у пули стандартные?

– Да, с нашей меткой.

Эверард запустил систему поиска. Машина нашлась довольно быстро, брошенная, как он и предполагал, недалеко от свалки в пригороде. Он увеличил изображение. Черный «Pegasus» последней модели, новый и без регистрации.

– Сколько, говоришь, было машин?..

– Три, все одной марки.

Эверард просканировал окрестности. Машина была одна.

– Либо твой маячок засекли, либо они довольно предусмотрительны и скинули тачки в разных частях города… Так, – Эверард резко свернул экраны и поднялся. – Это дохлый номер…

Мишель спрыгнул со своего кресла вместе с ним, глядя с вопросом.

– Малыш, останься пока с Такехико.

Подчиненные смотрели на Эверарда, кто с тревогой, кто с обреченностью.

– Я так понимаю, требований никаких предъявлено не было?

Джейсон покачал головой.

– Зачем она им нужна, если они ничего не требуют? – спросил Такехико.

– Либо еще слишком рано, либо думают вытянуть из нее нужные сведения. Идиоты… Как будто она что-то знает.

– Куда вы, босс? – тихо спросил его секретарь, догоняя у двери.

– В лабораторию… Мне надо срочно спросить у Вселенной, куда дели мою жену.

 

Валяясь на постели у окна, Демьен пил крепкий чай и глотал горькие слезы. Всё в нем кипело от ярости и отчаяния. Мобильный начал названивать еще в дороге…

Пять минут назад он опять звонил, Демьен видел, что это Эверард, но принципиально не отвечал – «пусть не думает, что так сильно мне нужен!» – хотя знал, что сильнее наказывает этим себя, а не любовника.

– Проклятый Эверард!.. – прошептал он с горечью, дуя на горячий чай, и вспомнил, как ласкал себя при нем в туалете. Если бы это еще помогло… хотя бы в чем-нибудь! Но Эверард остался непреклонен, а желание утихло лишь на пять минут.

Демьен горел отчаянием и жаждой. Он пылал. А в груди расцветала не проходящая рана. Хотелось постучать головой об окно, чтобы выбить Эверарда из себя вместе со всеми чувствами и воспоминаниями.

Почему он так с ним поступал? Почему не позволял побыть рядом еще немного, когда Демьен так этого хотел?.. Так отчаянно жаждал его дыхания, его тепла, его голоса, его взгляда?

Оставив чашку на подоконнике, он перевернулся на спину. Тяжело дыша и глядя в окно невидящими глазами, он сжал пах через джинсы.

Боже… Это наваждение было повсюду. Эта жажда, эта ненормальная любовь!.. Он дышал ею, он ее пил…

Демьен мог с легкостью представить Эверарда, даже не закрывая глаз. Ведь он делал это так много раз…

Член пульсировал отчаянным желанием. Повернув лицо к окну, Демьен расстегнул джинсы и запустил руку в трусы, вытаскивая налитый кровью орган, извлекая на свет свое вожделение. Сердце возбужденно бухало в груди.

В фантазиях он мог делать с Эверардом, что угодно. Не сказать, чтобы они сильно отличались от реальности… Но в них любовник следовал всем его желаниям.

Когда фантом обнаженного Эверарда склонился над ним, с улыбкой заглядывая в глаза, целуя лицо и шею, лаская грудь волной длинных волос, Демьен не выдержал и стянул с бедер джинсы вместе с бельем. Смочив слюной пальцы, он скользнул ими по анусу, одновременно лаская другой рукой головку. Он не спешил…

Всего пару дней назад Эверард был в нем, раздвигая кольцо ануса, входя, вторгаясь вглубь своим огромным толстым членом… Демьен задрожал и, раздвинув ноги шире, немного засунул в себя палец. В его воображении Эверард уже входил в него, медленно, но неотвратимо, сладостно растягивая изнутри.

Демьен знал, что засунь он в себя что-нибудь, да хоть добавь второй палец, и наслаждение станет нестерпимым, он сразу кончит. А он так отчаянно хотел растянуть удовольствие… Как странно, порой ему даже не удавалось как следует возбудиться, но стоило лишь подумать о любовнике, как оргазм приходил молниеносно.

Анус сжался, яички поджались, и всё внутри него дрожало и корчилось от желания. Демьен понял, что взмок, и стащил с себя все шмотки. Покидав их как попало рядом на кровать, он широко развел колени.

Он знал, что еще немного, и побежит за смазкой, и будет долбить себя пальцами или чем-то более объемным, и почти сразу кончит, жмурясь и содрогаясь в счастливом беспамятстве, а потом вновь пожалеет, что всё закончилось.

Когда Эверард был с ним, пусть только в мечтах, Демьен хотел продлить наслаждение до бесконечности, но как назло кончал ярко и слишком быстро.

Эверард знал, как справляться с его гипервозбудимостью, оттягивая его разрядку или трахая так долго, что Демьен успевал разрядиться по нескольку раз.

О нет… При мысли об этом он ощутил сладостные судороги и быстро закинул руки за голову, тяжело дыша и балансируя на самом пике. Всё в нем поджалось, вибрируя. И было достаточно одной только мысли.

Демьен облизнул губы, глядя на хмурое осеннее небо.

Может, воспользоваться шнурком?.. Но он не был уверен, что сможет правильно его закрепить и не покалечиться.

Его размышления прервал телефонный звонок. Это опять был Эверард. О, как ему сейчас хотелось ответить, одновременно кончая, задыхаясь и шепча, как он любит его, как желает, как сходит без него с ума! Но представления в туалете и так хватило с головой, больше он не доставит ему такого удовольствия!

– Пошел к черту!.. – выдохнул Демьен, одновременно сжимая член ладонью и видя под веками образ Эверарда, который склонялся и брал его на всю длину.

– А-а-а!.. – Демьен выгнулся, заталкивая в себя пальцы и извиваясь, мелко дергаясь в конвульсиях оргазма. Проклятье… он всё-таки настиг его.

Одновременно с этим стихли звонки мобильного. Демьен вздохнул, вытягивая ноги. Кровь с шумом гуляла по телу, он чувствовал себя уставшим и снова грустным.

 

Проходя по коридору обнаженным с кружкой в руках, он вдруг почувствовал, что с той стороны двери кто-то есть. Демьен сам не мог понять, отчего ощутил такую панику. Внезапно вспомнились слова Эверарда, чтобы он сидел сегодня дома.

Демьен медленно подошел к двери и глянул в глазок. Естественно, никого он снаружи не увидел, но тревожное чувство не исчезло.

Он ломанулся в комнату за мобильным и судорожно набрал номер любовника. Проклятье! Теперь не отвечал Эверард…

Испытывая необъяснимую панику, Демьен накинул халат и вернулся к входной двери.

Кто-то что-то делал с его замком!..

Перебарывая ужас, Демьен приник к глазку, позабыв про технику безопасности, которой его учил Эверард.

Когда в поле зрения вынырнула чья-то светлая голова, Демьен едва не завопил от ужаса.

Потом, когда человек немного отошел, он понял, что это была… Саманта! Вот дура! Демьен чертыхнулся и, вибрируя от пережитого стресса, отправился на кухню.

Однако странное поведение женщины не давало покоя. Что она делала с его замком? Какого черта она вообще тут делала?!! Может, он теперь из дома не сможет выйти?..

Немного успокоившись и допив чай, он вернулся к двери и снова прилип к глазку.

Сэм сидела на лестнице. В том самом коротком и обтягивающем платье с глубоким вырезом, в котором он ее сегодня видел, без верхней одежды, на шпильках… Какого черта?! В этот момент ему стало жалко ее, и он открыл дверь.

– Что ты тут делаешь? – спросил он, высовываясь. Сэм, улыбаясь, подняла на него глаза и встала.

– Отбой, ребята. Он на месте. Размещайтесь на позиции, – произнесла она, и Демьен заметил в ее левом ухе миниатюрное устройство связи. Саманта вытащила его и, подхватив дипломат, направилась к нему.

– С кем ты разговариваешь?.. – спросил Демьен растерянно и попятился, когда она практически продавила его грудью в квартиру.

– Эй! Я не приглашал тебя! – воскликнул он, когда Сэм по-хозяйски захлопнула дверь и, осматриваясь, пошла по коридору.

– Ты один? – спросила она, с усмешкой кидая взгляд на его халат. Демьен смутился, одновременно кипятясь и жалея, что поддался минутному сочувствию.

Саманта по-деловому прохаживалась по квартире, заходя в каждую комнату по очереди и что-то проверяя. В руках у нее было странное устройство, которым она блокировала окна. Демьен ходил за ней, как пришитый, не зная, что делать и как всё это вообще воспринимать.

– Мистер Линт звонил тебе, почему ты не отвечал? – спросила она мимоходом, подходя к очередному окну. Ее грудной голос звучал мелодично, в речи слышался всё тот же сильный акцент.

– Не твое собачье дело! – буркнул Демьен. Сэм только усмехнулась.

– Дельта, прием, – произнесла она, доставая очередной прибор.

– Прием, альфа, – донеслось из устройства. – Мы на месте.

– Всё хорошо, – ответила Сэм. – Я вас не вижу. Конец связи.

Окна его квартиры выходили на три стороны. Когда на каждой из них Саманта еще дважды обращалась к какой-то гамме и бете, которые заняли позиции, Демьен понял, что был под наблюдением со всех сторон, и покраснел, вспомнив, чем только что занимался у самого окна.

– Он что… серьезно?!! – воскликнул Демьен. – Я же пошутил, что буду гулять, где и с кем хочу!..

Он нервно засмеялся. С одной стороны, ему было приятно, что Эверард, оказывается, так сильно его ревнует, с другой стороны… у него там что, крыша совсем поехала?!!

Сэм как-то странно на него смотрела. – О чем ты? Мне велено охранять твою безопасность. Чем я, собственно, сейчас и занимаюсь.

– Безопасность? – у него вытянулось лицо. – Что происходит?

Саманта молча пошла в другую комнату, и Демьен с ужасом понял, что она двигается в спальню.

– Нет! – он успел подбежать и встать перед ней. – Туда нельзя!

Сэм только хмыкнула и отодвинула его в сторону, не прибегая к помощи рук. Как у нее это получалось?!

– Что происходит?! Ты можешь мне сказать?!

– Даже не знаю… – Саманта оглядела спальню. Как Демьен и боялся, она заметила портрет Эверарда на стене, но к его облегчению, не застревала на нем слишком долго, а сразу направилась к окну, с улыбкой оглядев беспорядок на постели.

– Видишь ли, на этот счет никаких распоряжений не было, – произнесла она, возвращаясь. – Но так как я не хочу совершить прокол с самого начала своей работы на мистера Линта, то на всякий случай перестрахуюсь… Скажу только, что у него большие проблемы, и он не хочет, чтобы с тобой тоже что-нибудь случилось.

– Тоже?! – Демьен проследовал за ней. Саманта дернула дверь их тайной комнаты.

– Туда нельзя! – произнес он, влезая перед ней.

– Открывай.

– Там нет ничего интересного, – настаивал Демьен, глядя в серо-голубые глаза Саманты.

– Там есть окно? – она уперла руки в бедра.

– Есть.

– Тогда открывай.

– Послушай… – попробовал он ее уговорить. – Это касается не только меня, но и Эверарда. Видишь, ты не хочешь подставлять босса, я тоже не хочу! Ты не рассказываешь, что случилось, а я не показываю комнату! Это не только мой секрет. И я не уверен, что Эверард хотел бы, чтобы ты о нем узнала!

Демьен покраснел, зная, что Сэм могла бы там увидеть.

– Я думаю, что сейчас мистера Линта больше всего волнует твоя безопасность! Всё остальное отошло на второй план.

– Дверь заперта! – не унимался Демьен. – А значит, пофигу, пролезет кто-то через окно или нет.

Глаза Сэм сузились.

– Мальчик, ты что, совсем дебил? – выдавила она. – Открывай дверь, а то я сейчас сама всё открою!

– Я тебе не мальчик!!! – вспыхнул Демьен.

– Хорошо, котик, ты уже не мальчик. А дверь всё равно отпирай, если не хочешь, чтобы я взломала замок!

Демьен оторопел. Такого напора он еще не встречал. Прикинув примерно их параметры, он понял, что перевес не на его стороне. Эта стерва была выше, хоть на шпильках, хоть без них. Да еще и наверняка владела какими-то приемчиками. Чего только стоило ее мощное тренированное тело.

– Стерва!.. – выдавил он и пошел за ключами.

 


	65. Chapter 65

### 11

 

Впуская Саманту в самое неоднозначное и запретное помещение своей квартиры, Демьен был сконфужен и напряжен. Он ожидал смеха или комментариев, и они, безусловно, были.

– О-о!.. А мне здесь нравится, – лицо Сэм озарялось широкой усмешкой. – Прямо иллюстрация на тему, как я провел рождественские каникулы. Ты этим пользуешься или так... для красоты стоит?

– Для красоты, – вибрируя от возмущения, произнес Демьен.

– Я так и думала, – хитро улыбнулась ему Сэм.

Не стесняясь рассматривать находящийся в комнате инвентарь и амуницию, она медленно запечатала окно, но на выход не спешила.

– Давай быстрее… – вздохнул, теряя терпение, Демьен. Он скрестил руки на груди, жалея, что не переоделся во что-нибудь другое. Ладонь со связкой ключей вспотела. – Нечего тут… рассматривать.

– Почему же? – улыбнулась, оборачиваясь к нему, Сэм. – Думаю, нам с тобой будет, чем развлечься, если придется сидеть здесь слишком долго.

У Демьена отпала челюсть.

– Долго – это сколько?!!

Саманта неопределенно пожала плечами и вышла из комнаты. Демьен смог наконец ее закрыть.

– Что ж! Чем займемся? – воодушевленно спросила она, располагаясь в одной из комнат.

– Не понял… ты что, здесь жить собираешься?!! – Демьен туже запахнул халат.

– Конечно! Не на лестнице же!

– Фантастика… – мрачно прошептал он. – Всю жизнь об этом мечтал…

Пока Саманта возилась с аппаратурой, он присел на небольшой диванчик и не заметил, как заснул. Ему снились тяжелые, наполненные темными красками сны, ни один из которых он не мог вспомнить по пробуждению.

Открыв глаза, Демьен обнаружил себя всё на том же диванчике в скрюченной и ужасно неудобной позе. В комнате было темно, на фоне окна вырисовывался силуэт Сэм. Присмотревшись, Демьен понял, что она пристально смотрит на него, и осознал, что на нем разъехался халат.

Чертыхаясь, замлевший со сна, он медленно сел, поправляя одежду.

– Нечего пялиться! Велели охранять, вот и охраняй! Смотри в окно лучше...

Саманта весело засмеялась, будто он говорил что-то смешное. – Хорошо, котик.

– И не называй меня котиком!

– Как скажешь, котик.

– Вот черт!..

И с этой стервой ему придется какое-то время жить! Интересно, какое… Хоть бы сбежать от нее куда-нибудь!

– Слушай, а в школу ты тоже будешь со мной ходить?

Как он и думал, Сэм поперлась за ним следом.

– Я в туалет! Нечего ходить за мной по пятам! – Демьен вспомнил, что еще пару часов назад сам носился за Самантой из комнаты в комнату. Черт, как сиамские близнецы точно!..

– Никакой школы, – произнесла Сэм по дороге. Демьен резко развернулся.

– В смысле?!!

Он что, еще и выйти никуда не сможет?..

– Эверард сказал ходить в школу на каждую пару!!! Меня администрация растерзает за пропуски! – заорал он.

– Не волнуйся, у тебя будет справка и подтверждение от лечащего врача. Завтра же я позвоню в школу и скажу, что ты заболел.

– Но… но… – Демьен в отчаянии думал об их с Брэдли небольшой инсценировке на двоих. Они с таким воодушевлением ее готовили…

– Но у меня спектакль через два дня!!! Я не могу его пропустить!

Видя холодную непреклонность в ее светлых глазах, Демьен, неожиданно для самого себя, кинулся к входной двери. Ему уже удалось ее открыть, когда сзади, как разъяренная фурия, подлетела Сэм и оттащила его, бросив на пол. Вибрируя от ненависти, Демьен поднялся и кинулся на нее сзади. Почему-то боясь прикоснуться к женщине где-то не там, он схватил ее за талию и попытался провернуть с ней тот же маневр. Но черт! Она была невероятно устойчивой, и после небольшой потасовки ей удалось закрыть замок и приложить к нему то самое блокирующее устройство. Раздался странный звук, и Сэм расслабилась, отступая и открывая ему доступ.

Демьен кинулся к двери, но все его манипуляции остались тщетными: электронный замок был заблокирован и напрочь выведен из строя.

– Ты тупая сучка!!! – закричал он. – Мы теперь сдохнем в этой квартире!!!

– И ты никуда не сбежишь, – подытожила она.

– Да ты хоть понимаешь?.. – Демьена разобрал глухой безысходный смех. – У меня жратвы дома вообще никакой нет!!! Мы с тобой тут подохнем вдвоем, если не взломаем замок!

– Взломаем, когда придет время! Ты вроде в туалет собирался? Вот и иди... котик!

Когда, злясь и ненавидя Эверарда, подославшего к нему эту стерву, а заодно проклиная весь остальной мир, Демьен вернулся из уборной, Сэм на кухне занималась инвентаризацией харчей. Демьен сам диву дался, что у него столько еды. О некоторых запасах он даже понятия не имел. Не иначе дело рук Эверарда… Выходит, голод им точно не грозит. А значит, сидеть ему тут и сидеть.

– И сколько это продлится? – спросил он, с обреченным видом опускаясь на стул.

– Ну, – Сэм кинула на него лукавый взгляд, делая вид, что ведет подсчет. – Неделю или две…

У Демьена глаза на лоб полезли: две недели взаперти с этой бешеной сукой?!! Вот это западня!

– Не дрейфь, – засмеялась она, видя его реакцию. – Дня три самый максимум.

 

Когда Эверард вошел в лабораторию, свет включился поэтапно, одна панель за другой, следуя за ним, словно он был факелом, от которого огнем занималась сухая трава. Да, пожар в его душе грозил выжечь не одну степь.

Когда ровное сияние залило всё помещение, он окинул зал быстрым взглядом. Саркофаг занимал свое центральное место.

Два техника в форменной одежде привезли демонтированную с другой лаборатории систему демодуляции мозговых волн. Эверард показал им, где ее поставить. Дальше он справится сам.

Забавно, с чего всё это начиналось, и к чему он в итоге пришел...

Сняв пиджак и рубашку и не обращая внимания на стоящих у двери подчиненных, он принялся за монтаж коммуникаций и подсоединение двух устройств к главному компьютеру. На противоположной стене зажглась панель управления, выводя в пространство многоуровневые голограммы.

Наблюдая, как завороженный, за работой босса, Такехико присел на выдвижную панель. Плечо болело, отдавало в грудь и руку, несмотря на обезболивающее. Но хуже физической боли были муки самобичевания… Той осенней ночью, когда в подворотне на них напала скучающая уличная шваль, он тоже был повержен. Позорный вывих. Та же рука.

Когда это случилось, он усвоил урок и дал себе клятву, что никогда больше не допустит промаха. Усиленные тренировки помимо работы – и он уже не был тем неопытным, но подающим большие надежды юношей, которого мистер Линт когда-то нанял на работу. Изматывая себя, Такехико надеялся реабилитироваться. И вот теперь опять прокол…

Такехико вздохнул, машинально кладя ладонь на перевязанную и ноющую рану. Эверард обернулся, глянув ему в глаза внимательным взглядом.

Такехико одернул себя и собрался, стараясь наблюдать за молчаливой работой босса без всяких мыслей. Он был уверен, что остальные зачарованы действом не меньше его.

– Какой-то сомнительный метод поиска… – пробормотал едва слышно Джейсон.

– Шаманы с успехом пользовались им тысячелетиями, – произнес, не оборачиваясь, Эверард. Лица видно не было, но в голосе слышалась ирония.

Такехико улыбнулся. Странное дело: снимая деловую одежду, мистер Линт становился моложе.

В помещении повеяло специфическим запахом химикатов. Все присутствующие, поморщившись, повернулись к двери, где в белом халате, пропахший насквозь, стоял Бачовски.

– Помощь не нужна? – спросил он, ставя на пол герметичную емкость с кеметовой жидкостью.

Эверард кинул на него взгляд поверх плеча. – Нет, Влад. Пока не нужна… Стимулятор принес?

– А как же! – Бачовски достал из кармана светящуюся ампулу и бросил начальнику. Эверард походя поймал ее одной рукой. Влад с довольной улыбкой оглядел всех присутствующих.

– А что случилось? – спросил он, видя их напряженно-подавленные лица. – Какие-то проблемы?

«Ясно… – пронеслось в голове Такехико. – Этот, как всегда, не в курсе».

– Пойдем, – второй глава оперативников похлопал Влада по плечу, увлекая за собой в коридор. – Я тебе потом всё объясню.

Эверард загрузил емкость в специальный резервуар и запустил загрузку системы.

– Всё, господа, шоу закончилось, – произнес он, развернувшись к подчиненным. – Такехико, останься. Всех остальных попрошу на выход.

– А зачем второй аппарат? – спросил секретарь, когда они с боссом остались наедине, и тот продолжил раздеваться.

– Демодулятор улавливает колебания мозговых волн и перестраивает их нужным образом, – Эверард быстро заплел волосы в косу. – Сейчас он поможет мне настроиться на конкретную задачу и не заплутать в дебрях подсознания…

Он вставил ампулу в шприц-пистолет и выстрелил себе в шею.

– Всё… адьёс! – он одним махом запрыгнул в капсулу. Такехико показалось, что на лице босса мелькнуло выражение воодушевления и даже радости, когда он, проворно сиганул внутрь и, расположившись, кинул последний взгляд на экран.

– Если через два часа не вылезу… – начал он, уже нажав на кнопку блокировки. – Впрочем, нет. Ничего не делай. Мне нужно время.

Крышка мягко щелкнула, и капсула закрылась.

 

Ненавязчивый и ни на что не похожий запах и вкус кемета будил в Эверарде странный трепет и воодушевление. И радость от осознания, что он вновь лежит в саркофаге.

Так начиналась любая зависимость, коих в его жизни было немало. Любовь, наркотики, алкоголь, секс, драки, власть, эксперименты над своей психикой… да те же эмоции. Пока однажды он не понял, что только слабые люди хватаются в жизни за другого человека, хобби, обычай, пристрастие, привычный образ жизни. Эверард же держался только за свой дух. Люби и цени всё, но не привязывайся ни к чему. Будь свободным!..

Когда кемет заполнил капсулу и дыхательную систему, мозг вошел в измененное состояние сознания. Перед внутренним взором появился привычный интерфейс: темные глубины вод и космоса. Но в этот раз он планировал отправиться в другое необычное путешествие.

Джулия!

Эверард вздохнул, глядя на звездное небо и сосредотачиваясь на образе жены, на том ощущении, что казалось ему самой ее сутью. Он старался освободить сердце от тревоги за нее и боли, которая сейчас могла стать лишь ненужным препятствием.

Джулия… Эверард думал о ее смуглых, с бронзовым оттенком, плечах, – кожа, словно тронутая загаром. О длинной шее и горделивой посадке головы. Об открытом лице и мягком свете зеленых глаз.

Он улыбнулся, вспоминая о самых приятных и сладостных моментах, пережитых вместе, и… обнаружил себя в новых декорациях.

Фантастический инопланетный пейзаж был исполнен в темной гамме и вместе с тем пронизан мерцающим светом. Эверард задрал голову, глядя на столбы возвышающихся к ночным просторам известняковых скал, черных в этом освещении, с удивительной структурой. Их очертания напоминали диковинные врата, между которыми горели огромные ночные звезды.

Очарованный, он рассматривал ландшафт, пытаясь понять происхождение скал. Судя по всему, это были естественные формирования, созданные ветром или водой. Ветра в этом месте явно не было. А вот воды – более чем достаточно… Эверард огляделся, взгляд упал вниз: на нем был кожаный прикид, времен его юности, а вот земли под ногами не было. Вместо нее, насколько хватало обзора, простиралась черная гладь воды или подобной ей жидкости, плотной и не отражающей света.

Кемет? Эверард вспомнил, зачем он здесь. Присев, он погрузил ладонь в темную гладь, сосредотачиваясь на образе жены. И когда в воде его схватили за руку, он поднялся, удерживая и стараясь вытащить ее наружу. Но это была не Джулия.

– Кэт, – выдохнул он. Женщина загадочно молчала и смотрела на него снизу вверх его же темными глазами. На ней была кожаная одежда, наподобие его, только женская. Дань моде конца 90-х. Сейчас они выглядели, как два близнеца.

Позади раздался женский смех, Эверард обернулся. Среди скопления скал мелькнул то ли женский силуэт в белой одежде, то ли птица с белым оперением. Кэтрин рядом уже не было. Он кинулся следом за убежавшей незнакомкой, надеясь на этот раз обнаружить в ней свою жену.

Скалы до ужаса напоминали темные, полуразрушенные строения. Он вбежал внутрь и оказался в новом месте.

Берег океана. Воспоминания пронзили грудь тянущей, сладостной болью. Он хорошо знал это местечко под Санта-Моникой. Ему снова было двадцать лет. И весь накопленный опыт, вся мудрость облетели с него, как осенняя листва. Эверард присел на корточки, глядя на волнующуюся водную гладь. Чувства и эмоции бурлили внутри. Знать то, что будет потом, и чувствовать, что было когда-то, – в этот момент казалось, что ничего мучительнее он не испытывал. Где же была его выдержка, его спокойствие, его уверенность? Словно не было этих выстраданных лет и долгой мучительной работы над собой, не было ничего.

Не было мира. И не было звука, потому что некому было слушать... До чего странно вновь воспринимать мир, как когда-то очень давно… Эверард взволнованно провел рукой по голове. Ему действительно было много меньше, чем сейчас: волосы казались непривычно короткими. Проживая день за днем и меняясь постепенно, люди не замечают этих перемен. Однако когда появляется возможность окунуться в прошлое и увидеть всё _теми_ глазами, разительная разница между собой прежним и собой настоящим налетает, захватывает и пугает.

Сжав от отчаяния волосы, он поднялся.

– Что-то потерял? – раздался сбоку знакомый голос. Эверард обернулся.

На берегу стоял мотоцикл, а на нем сидел Билли. В потрепанных пыльных джинсах и куртке с «цветами» и оторванными рукавами, чтобы ветер гулял под мышками. Эверард улыбнулся, в горле сдавило горечью. Светлые волосы Билли, отросшие до плеч, развевал ветер, на голове была бандана, а на лице – двухнедельная щетина, которой у его друга отродясь не было. Сам Билли выглядел немного старше, чем Эверард его помнил. Что лишь еще раз доказывало: всё это просто игра подсознания, отчего становилось еще больнее.

Да, потерял… Всех. Глядя на призрак у мотоцикла, он с трудом сдержал смех. Сейчас слово «потерял» приобретало новый оттенок. Сначала Билли, потом Кэт, а теперь… Джулию?

– Билли, помоги мне ее найти! – выпалил Эверард, со стороны поражаясь своему запалу, пламенности, огню. Но да, в двадцать лет он был именно таким.

Если призрак друга был посланцем подсознания, он мог бы оказать ему необходимую помощь… Но Билли только странно молчал и задумчиво кивал головой.

– Билли!.. – Эверард подошел к нему, проводя ладонью по его щеке, стаскивая бандану и зарываясь пальцами в пшеничные волосы. – Билли…

_Мой враг, мой друг, мой брат… Куда же ты пропал?.._

– Джулия в опасности. Мне нужна любая помощь! – Эверарду казалось, что даже голос его звучит по-другому. Моложе? Искреннее?

– Ты идешь по ложному следу, дитя мое, – услышал он сбоку.

Рядом, плечом к плечу, всё в том же байкерском наряде, стояла Кэт.

Он посмотрел в ее глаза.

_Ну а куда же ты пропала?!_

_Куда ты пропала почти тридцать лет назад?.._

– Я теперь в тебе, – прошептала она, приподнимая бровь и отвечая на его не заданный вопрос.

Эверард повернулся к Билли, но того уже не было, как и мотоцикла. Он вновь посмотрел на Кэт, но ее тоже не было. Эверард так и думал. Он один.

Он чувствовал, как внутри поднимается вал отчаяния, почти забытого, но такого знакомого. О нет! Эверард горько засмеялся. Не для того он так долго работал над собой, чтобы сейчас вновь погрузиться в этот эмоциональный беспредел. Но оно было здесь, – его прошлое. И ему не оставалось ничего иного, как окунуться в него вновь.

Вздохнув, он поискал глазами знакомую плиту. Да, она была здесь, – одиноко выступающая из песка балка. То ли часть недостроенного фундамента, то ли миниатюрная посадочная полоса для пришельцев… Присев на нее и уткнувшись в сложенные ладони, он воззрился в ночную темноту.

Над водной гладью медленно поднимался алый диск луны, отбрасывая на волны лунную дорожку.

Сколько еще он должен перемалывать это в себе? Сколько раз возвращаться?..

Эверард зажмурил глаза. В груди поднимались забытые чувства. Острые, мятежные, отчаянные.

Джулия… Как он желал ее, как ревновал, как хотел владеть ею единолично! Ведь был еще Билли. Но Билли был _его_ Билли, а Джулия – _его_ Джулией, и ему совсем не нравилось, что они были так же увлечены друг другом, как и им. Хотя с другой стороны это немало его заводило и сводило с ума, придавая жизни совсем уж пикантный привкус.

Какая долгая работа над собой, какая мучительная трансформация! Кто бы знал, чего ему это стоило: полностью изменить немалую часть себя, пройти долгий путь от ревности к блаженству, от страданий к спокойствию и миру с самим собой. Сейчас он вновь переживал этот мучительный процесс. И тот внутренний голод, тот мятеж, та боль, которую он перемалывал в себе бесконечно, опять расцветала в самом сердце его существа пожирающей изнутри раной.

Эверард засмеялся и завыл, поднимая лицо к небу, к луне. Да, вот так! _Чем больше страстей, тем сильнее огонь трансформации._

Он вновь переживал эту муку, убивая какую-то часть себя и воспаряя в этих страданиях над ригидностью мышления, над закостенелостью понятий, над миром. Образ Джулии стоял перед глазами. Но не той богини, что была рядом половину жизни и родила ему троих детей, а юной девушки, отчаянной и напуганной, попавшей в шторм, что настиг их всех в молодости, ураган слепой, яростной и бескомпромиссной любви. Какими они все были глупыми, эгоистичными и безрассудными!

Сумасшествие юности, желание владеть всем и всеми, смятение души, стремление шагнуть за горизонт, выйти за свои пределы, прикоснуться к звездам. Сразу, одним шагом, за одну ночь. Отчаянное до крика желание любви, и подспудное, едва ли осознаваемое стремление к саморазрушению, к смерти. Какими же они были… самоубийцами!

Переосмысляемые воспоминания горели в нем, плавились, распадались на атомные ядра, высвобождая поток безудержной энергии, распирающей его изнутри, захлестывающей тоской и наслаждением.

По щекам текли слезы. Эверард чувствовал, как из центра его существа к миру тянутся бесчисленные нити, захватывая собой всё, от песчинок на пляже, до самых отдаленных звезд. Вся его жизнь, весь пережитой опыт, все его воспоминания и чувства сливались в один цельный, неразделимый и неописуемый конгломерат силы.

Он снова был богом!.. Чувство потери гравитации в груди. И свобода, свобода, свобода... заламывающая руки в экзальтированном восхвалении, опьяняющая, бьющая в лицо наотмашь. Он проникал в себя всё глубже, всё свободнее, всё безудержнее, нащупывая наконец ту грань, где внутренние пределы сливаются с бесконечностью внешних, проникая в переплетающиеся потоки силы, в неисчерпаемый банк данных мироздания.

Силы и целенаправленности было достаточно. Он знал, зачем он здесь и что ищет. Теперь он мог справиться один. Всегда справлялся.

Перед глазами угасающей декорацией всё еще стоял берег, водная гладь океана и уже поднявшийся над горизонтом белый диск луны. Эверард вновь сосредоточился на Джулии, на своей Джулии, похищенной и… Нет, об этом лучше не думать.

Ощущение легкого головокружения, нарастающий странный звук в ушах – и вот лунный диск у него на глазах превратился в бесформенный кусок масла, стекающий длинной серебристой кляксой в океан. Жидкое серебро соединялось со свечением на волнах, образуя узкий прямоугольник света. Эверард понял, что перед ним формируется проход, светящийся проем в декорациях, протянувшийся тонкой линией от бывшей луны до точки прибоя.

Превозмогая внезапную слабость и всё более громкий звук, который, по его ощущениям, мог захватить и унести прочь, Эверард поднялся и, фокусируя взгляд, подошел к просвету и открыл его, как дверь.

Глаза резанул яркий свет. И как только Эверард перешагнул порог, что-то ухватило его за ноги и потащило вниз, всё ниже и глубже. Ослепленный, он понимал только, что давление атмосферы на тело становится всё более плотным, а свет – всё более тусклым, превращаясь в кромешную тьму.

Впрочем, нет, она не была кромешной. Здесь просто было темно. Глаза медленно привыкали к тусклому освещению. Эверард поморгал и с замершим сердцем увидел прямо перед собой лицо Джулии… В груди мучительно сжалось.

Она была бледной, с опухшей скулой и кровоподтеком на подбородке, рот залеплен скотчем. Они не очень-то церемонились с его женой...

Джулия смотрела на него и сквозь него одновременно. Глаза ее в этом свете казались тусклыми, утратившими блеск. Она не выглядела испуганной, но грудная клетка взволнованно ходила вверх-вниз.

Видела ли она его? Видел ли он ее на самом деле? Или это опять призраки подсознания? Достиг ли он своей цели?

_Джули…_

Ему хотелось коснуться ее, успокоить, показать, что он рядом, что он знает. Но у него не было рук, не было губ, не было ничего. Только голое сознание.

_Джулия!.._

Он попробовал коснуться ее изнутри. Джулия дернулась и судорожно посмотрела мимо него, вбок. Хлопнула дверь. Эверард сдал назад, в поле зрения вошла большая часть помещения.

Его жена была привязана к стулу. Кроме нее здесь находилось несколько вооруженных людей. Еще один человек только что заглянул в дверь.

– У нас всё готово, тащите ее сюда!..

Нельзя было медлить ни секунды. Что ж это за место?! Эверард напрягся, изыскивая в себе ресурсы и пытаясь как-то расшириться, охватить собой это место, чтобы понять, где находится, одновременно частью сознания продолжая следить за Джулией.

Где-то за ушами раздался хлопок и звук сдувшегося шарика, Эверард на мгновение потерял зрение, зато приобрел новое чувство, сродни осязанию. Он охватывал собой помещение, прощупывая его изнутри себя. Потом несколько помещений. Здоровое здание...

Стул, к которому была привязана Джулия, тащили за спинку по коридору. Он не видел этого, просто знал…

В спину холодом ударило новое ощущение, и Эверард догадался, что достиг пределов этого строения. Он всеми силами старался удержать восприятие в этом месте, сейчас любой срыв был равен катастрофе. Вынырнув наружу, и всё еще отслеживая ощущения жены, он отчаянно пытался вернуть визуальный канал.

Звук разрезаемого скотча, и ее положили на стол. Зрение вернулось вместе с задушенным криком Джулии. Эверард смотрел на широкое и приземистое строение сверху, напомнившее ему одну из его замаскированных лабораторий в Детройте. Но это был не Детройт. Почему так темно?.. Уже вечер?.. Эверард сдал еще немного назад, и что-то с болью натянулось в солнечном сплетении. Удерживать картинку уже практически не было сил. Тяжело дыша, и некстати вспомнив именно сейчас, что в легких не воздух, а кемет, Эверард сканировал пространство, цепляясь взглядом за все выделяющиеся особенности.

В руку вонзилась игла. От неожиданности Эверард дернулся и провалился в темноту, еще успев подумать, что это была рука Джулии, и услышать ее заполошный мысленный крик: «Они что-то знают про кровь!.. Кто-то рассказал про эксперимент!.. Эверард!!! В лаборатории завелась крыса…»

Ее страх и паника сжимали его внутренние органы, сердце было готово разорваться от ужаса. Дернувшись всем телом и ударившись о крышку саркофага, Эверард, миновав стадию интерфейса, очнулся сразу в заблокированной капсуле. Носоглотку заливала тягучая черная жидкость. Тело извивалось внутри саркофага на голых инстинктах, глотая кемет, ударяясь о стенки. Его отрезвила боль. Невыносимая боль за нее…

Сжав зубы, Эверард заставил себя замереть и нащупал кнопку аварийной разблокировки.

Капсула открылась, и он судорожно сел, сжимая в ладонях лицо и волосы, откашливая кеметовую жидкость, дрожа от ярости, радуясь, что из-за покрывающей лицо чернильной пленки его эмоции трудно прочитать…

К нему с полотенцем подлетел Такехико.

– Босс! Вы в порядке? Получилось?

– Сколько меня не было? – голос казался чужим, неузнаваемым.

– Шесть часов.

Эверард сдержал мат, сжав зубы. – Запускай поиск, – произнес он сухо, вытирая лицо полотенцем. – Я, кажется, знаю, где это место.

 


	66. Chapter 66

### 12

 

Пасмурный день сменился не менее пасмурным вечером. Это было заметно даже после захода солнца. И хотя огромный мегаполис горел всем своим многомиллиардным великолепием, а небо было черным, Эверард чувствовал скопившуюся в атмосфере влагу, даже стоя за пуленепробиваемым стеклом окна.

По воздушной трассе напротив с гипнотизирующей регулярностью носились вечерние автомобили.

Он кинул взгляд вниз, на возводившееся в здании на уровне шестидесятого этажа второе крыльцо, и застегнул последнюю застежку. Черный костюм из специальной камуфлирующей ткани обтягивал тело, как вторая кожа, и обладал незаметными, но необходимыми карманами, карабинами и застежками.

На душе было удивительно спокойно, восприятие перешло в режим наблюдения. Эверард чувствовал себя аллертным и сосредоточенным. У него почти не было мыслей, а ярость он придерживал для более подходящего момента.

– Ребята на месте, – тихо, словно боясь нарушить безмолвие темного кабинета, произнес появившийся в дверях Такехико.

Эверард оглянулся и кивнул. Силуэт секретаря в светящемся проеме казался расстроенным, хотя в облике его собранного и преданного самурая ничего не поменялось.

Эверард вспомнил обрывки недавнего разговора.

«Такехико, я не беру тебя не потому, что ты чем-то провинился... И не потому, что ты ранен… Просто ты нужен мне здесь...» – сказал он тогда, хотя прекрасно знал, что в бою японец лучше, чем за компьютером. И уж если он кого-то и хотел видеть рядом с собой в минуту опасности, то это был именно проверенный Кобаяси.

– Ты уверен, что рана тебе не помешает?

Такехико воодушевился, внутренне, едва заметно, но Эверарду этого было достаточно.

– Тогда переодевайся. Полетим вместе.

Секретарь церемонно кивнул и выскочил из кабинета.

Эверард спустился в оперативный отдел и взял необходимое оборудование и вооружение.

Таинственное здание, которое он видел в кеметовом трансе, было быстро найдено среди складских помещений на окраине. План действий он продумал до мелочей. Его ребята уже прибыли на место и окружили объект. Спайк в вертолете ждал на крыше.

Эверард действовал решительно, но осторожно: он не хотел потерять кого-либо из своих людей, каждого из которых лично принимал на работу и знал в лицо.

Выйдя на крышу, он вставил в ухо гаджет и заскочил в салон.

– Ребята уже на месте, – Спайк выплюнул жвачку. – Окружили здание в радиусе ста метров. Передают данные… Кого-то ждем?

– Такехико полетит со мной, – Эверард подтянул к себе голограмму.

Всё было именно так, как они и думали: типовое строение, с хорошо известной ему архитектурой. Его люди сканировали это место со всех сторон и насквозь, передавая данные на главный компьютер. Изображения с каждого персонального устройства слежения синтезировались в цельную картинку. Эверард подкорректировал план атаки, отдав оперативникам распоряжения. Ребята, бесшумные и незаметные, словно призраки, расползлись по территории, подходя к объекту почти вплотную.

В салон заскочил Такехико и захлопнул за собой дверь. Спайк поднял вертолет, зависнув над крышей, а затем набрал высоту и взлетел над городом. Двигатели мерно шумели.

– Что у вас там? – Эверард заметил помехи на голограмме.

– Туман, сэр, – тихо ответил Барри, один из ребят.

– Это нам только на руку, – Эверард поднял взгляд на секретаря, тот затягивал последние крепления и застежки.

– А у тебя что? – Эверард смотрел на выпирающие из-за спины Такехико длинные черные ножны.

– Меч, – как само собой, ответил японец.

Эверард только удивленно приподнял бровь и обратился к пилоту:

– Сбросишь нас прямо над объектом, как договаривались. Подлетишь в режиме авторотации. Я скажу, когда выключать двигатели. Набирай высоту!

– Всё, как пожелаете, босс! – выкрикнул Спайк.

Когда цель была близка и вертолет взлетел достаточно высоко, Эверард пристегнул к поясу трос и протянул карабин Такехико.

– Сколько ты сейчас весишь? – спросил он секретаря.

– Как и раньше. Семьдесят! – громко произнес японец.

– Нормально… – Эверард открыл дверь. В салон ударило холодным влажным воздухом. – Спайк, здесь! Вырубай машину!

– Понял, – тихо ответил пилот. Двигатели заглохли, но лопасти продолжали вращаться с негромким хлопающим звуком. Эверард и Такехико вылезли на шасси. Вертолет стремительно снижался.

– Долетим? – Кобаяси глянул вниз, отчего-то смутившись, когда босс придвинул его к себе вплотную за бедра, стягивая связывающее их крепление.

Под фюзеляжем проплывали плохо освещенные строения, земля стремительно приближалась.

– По-любому долетим, – спокойно произнес Эверард, глянув в раскосые глаза японца и не сдержав хитрую усмешку. – Гравитацию еще никто не отменял…

– Туман, – заметил Такехико, почему-то смутившись еще сильнее. В поле зрения появилось нужное здание.

– Вот и прекрасно, – Эверард скинул трос и, подмигнув секретарю, вытащил длинный, увенчанный глушителем ствол. – Туман приглушает звуки… Вперед.

И в ту же секунду они оба прыгнули в воздух и заскользили вниз по тросу, сцепленные вместе.

Их заметили еще на спуске: на крыше дежурили двое парней. Ночную тишину прошил глухой выстрел – Эверард убрал одного из них сразу.

Набросившаяся на них крыша – удар тупой и болезненный – была покатой и стеклянной. Такехико только успел услышать, как из легких босса со стоном вышел воздух – тот смягчил его падение собой – и их поволокло вверх, вслед за исчезнувшим за краем крыши вертолетом. Слышался только тихий звук вращающихся лопастей. Думать о судьбе Спайка не было времени: сбоку мелькнул второй вооруженный парень. Такехико перехватил у босса пушку и выстрелил. Человек сбоку, так и не успев закричать, медленно свалился вниз.

В этот момент Эверард сорвал с голени нож, одним движением перерубил трос, и направление скольжения резко изменилось. Оба они, всё так же связанные, стремительно понеслись вниз по наклонной крыше. То, что было удобно в полете, при падении оказалось главной помехой. От неумолимо приближающегося края захватывало дух и напрочь вышибало все мысли. Такехико успел упереться ногами в узкий бортик, но в следующий момент тело босса сшибло его с края.

Кобаяси только беззвучно охнул, когда повис в воздухе. В стороне слышались редкие выстрелы. Живот стянула невесомость, в наушнике едва слышно матюгнулся Эверард, устройство слежения съехало на шею… и всё стихло.

Ночную тишину нарушал только шум города и звук работающего вертолетного двигателя, столь незаметный и далекий, что казался призрачным.

И в этот момент вернулась боль: натянувшиеся крепления впивались в кожу, в раненном плече ныло.

Они свисали с крыши, как гроздь винограда. Эверард держался за край железной хваткой, удерживая себя, секретаря и всё припасенное ими оборудование.

– Босс, что у вас там? – послышался в наушнике голос одного из ребят.

Такехико сбалансировал вес своего тела и, отстегнув карабин, вскарабкался по телу начальника на крышу. В тот же момент Эверард заскочил к нему на край.

– Всё в порядке, Руби. На месте, – произнес он едва слышно и, отдышавшись, поправил прибор слежения. – Передавай данные.

Эверард подал знак Такехико, и оба они быстро проследовали по самому краю к едва заметному в темноте люку. На экране прибора передаваемые им со стороны данные отображались одновременно со сканами окружающего пространства. Через очки здание представало словно в разрезе, и было видно, что на самом деле оно намного больше, чем выглядело снаружи, – с несколькими подвальными этажами и разветвленной системой подземных ходов.

Находящиеся внутри люди казались светящимися проекциями. Эверард видел, как с другого края его оперативники, помеченные излучающими стикерами, уже прокладывают себе путь в здание, слышались звуки стрельбы. Он также видел в одном из помещений тусклый, угасающий свет женского тела, и он знал, кому оно принадлежит.

Разблокировав люк одним из своих устройств, Эверард выстрелил в человека, которого видел на экране прибора как сияющий силуэт, и бесшумно скользнул внутрь.

Такехико запрыгнул следом.

– Посматривай иногда на происходящее своими глазами, – прошептал в его ухе голос Эверарда. – Очки дают обманчивое чувство безопасности.

Почти тут же, не успели они войти в соседнее помещение, босс уложил еще одного парня, свернув тому шею.

Оказавшись в нужном месте, они вскрыли вентиляционную шахту и забрались внутрь. В этот момент, быстро оголяя вшитые в костюм вакуумные трекеры для бесшумного передвижения по любой плоскости, Такехико с удивлением заметил то, что смутно не давало ему покоя с самого начала: силуэт босса на экране прибора был значительно ярче, чем силуэты остальных людей. Это можно было списать на расстояние. Но рука Такехико, когда он смотрел на нее, тоже не отличалась таким свечением.

Мистер Линт уже удалился вперед, бесшумно скользя на трекерах. Такехико прислонился к стальной стене шахты и поехал следом. Передвигаясь внутри трубы почти в лежачем положении, он чувствовал себя одновременно бобслеистом и сверхтехнологичным червем.

Их продвижение осталось незамеченным. Ребята снаружи неплохо отвлекали внимание. По пути Такехико сканировал пространство и запоминал расположение людей. Сотрудники, оставшиеся в офисе, координировали данные каждого прибора, позволяя всем им отслеживать цельную картинку. В каком-то смысле, они действовали, как единый, высокоорганизованный организм.

Эверард остановился, внимательно глядя сквозь стенку шахты. Это было именно то помещение, из которого на его глазах уволокли Джулию. Сейчас ее здесь не было, но, возможно, они планировали ее вернуть: в комнате осталось трое вооруженных парней.

Он внимательно осмотрел пространство здания. В груди снова возникло ужасающее чувство пустоты, словно что-то оборвалось… Он искал Джулию и не находил ее. Еще недавно бледный силуэт больше не распознавался прибором. Он знал, что она была где-то рядом, хотя чувство это было совсем слабым и тускнело с каждой минутой. Сжав зубы, Эверард дал знак Такехико, чтобы тот оставался здесь.

Такехико всё еще зачарованно рассматривал начальника сквозь устройство слежения. Босс заметил его замешательство и показал снять очки.

«Что случилось?» – произнес он одними губами.

«Всё в порядке» – также беззвучно ответил Такехико.

«Останься здесь. Убирай всех, когда услышишь звуки стрельбы, но не раньше».

Такехико кивнул, доставая пистолет и провожая взглядом удаляющегося босса.

 

Сердце Эверарда стучало с отчаянной безысходностью, хотя сам он был спокоен до окаменения. Жестокость, холодная, как лед, наполняла всё его существо и развязывала руки.

Двигаясь по стальной шахте из одного помещения в другое, Эверард внимательно присматривался, прислушивался, следовал своим ощущениям и данным оператора. Он искал лабораторию. Интуиция говорила ему, что Джулия должна быть там.

На экране устройства появился яркий просвет. Эверард снял очки. Так и было: прорези решетки в стальном каркасе шахты. Он тихо приблизился и оглядел помещение.

Это была лаборатория. Воздуховод, в котором он находился, проходил по потолку и делил ее как раз по центру. Прямо под ним гудел огромный аппарат. Эверард похолодел, когда понял, что это и кто сейчас находится внутри.

Самый большой псифлайпер, какой он только видел! Устройство для выкачивания воспоминаний, чувств, личности… Устройство, при помощи которого, человека можно полностью перепрограммировать, как робота, вживив ему новые шаблоны, новые реакции, новые воспоминания и цели, или оставить его совсем без них, – беспомощным ребенком, чистым безвольным листом. Высосать из Джулии нужные им данные или подкинуть ему новую Джулию в старой оболочке, послушную их воле, следующую их целям…

От громадного корпуса во все стороны вились жирные связки проводов. Судя по звуку, процесс только начался.

Эверард не дал ему набрать обороты…

– Можно будет выбросить ее в районе набе… – начал было один из людей в спецодежде, но не успел договорить. Эверард отставил руку в сторону и, высунув дуло в прорезь, проделал в его голове аккуратное, истекающее кровью отверстие.

Сработал эффект неожиданности: никто из присутствующих не понял сразу, в чем дело, даже вооруженная охрана у двери. Эверард спускал курок, упиваясь глухими выстрелами и словно со стороны наблюдая за собой и поражаясь тому наслаждению, что он испытывал от убийства этих людей.

Всё происходило очень быстро. Тремя выстрелами подряд он уложил вооруженных мужчин у двери. К этому времени его уже засекли, и когда он нацелился на соединения псифлайпера, человек в халате выхватил у трупа пистолет, и мимо просвистела пуля, едва не задев его отставленную руку. Эверард с яростью прыгнул на решетку и, высадив ее, повис на одной руке, стреляя в голову человека с пистолетом, ощущая, как внутри срываются все блоки, и его заливает гнев и неистовство, и безумная радость, что он снова в центре стихии, что имеет право убивать, и ему не надо сдерживать гнев.

Из соседней комнаты доносилась стрельба.

– Босс, они заблокировали все переходы! – послышался в передатчике голос Такехико.

Эверард всадил еще две пули во второго парня в спецодежде – как же приятны для слуха глухие низкие звуки ствола! – и, спрыгнув на крышу псифлайпера, перезарядил пистолет. В помещении стало тихо, только гудел аппарат и, завалившись за стол, истерично плакала женщина в белом халате.

– Ты живой? – спросил Эверард у секретаря, спрыгивая на пол и вырубая устройство.

– Живой… Сейчас доберусь к вам по шахте...

Гул псифлайпера медленно стих, едва начав набирать обороты. Эверард попытался открыть крышку и понял, что женщина на полу больше не плачет, а тянется к пистолету. Он подпрыгнул к ней одним махом и, схватив за волосы, резко приложил головой об пол. Она затихла и обмякла. Эверард бросил ее и, отшвырнув ногой оружие, подскочил обратно к аппарату.

Крышка щелкнула, оголяя скопление толстых проводов. Не помня себя, он нырнул в них и вытащил жену наружу. От бледности и мертвенной неподвижности ее лица у него заныло в груди.

– Джулия, девочка моя!.. – прошептал он в ужасе, прижимая ее к себе, высвобождая ее руки и ноги от проводов и датчиков. Ему казалось, от его шепота замерли все подчиненные, которые, безусловно, его слышали.

– Джули… – Эверард припал губами к ее шее, пытаясь нащупать пульс. Она не шевелилась, но ток крови прослушивался. Он прижал ее к себе, поднимая пушку и вновь наполняясь кипящим холодом.

– Она живая? – спросил спрыгнувший сверху Такехико.

– Да, – глухо ответил Эверард и сжал зубы. – Надо выбираться… Прихвати девчонку, – он кивнул головой на бессознательное тело позади стола. – Хочу точно знать, кто отдал приказ.

 

Нехитрые манипуляции с сетью позволили им выйти в коридор. Звучал сигнал тревоги, и свет мелькал раздражающими вспышками, звук резал по ушам. Стрельба уже не доносилась, были слышны лишь отдельные выстрелы.

– Барри, прием, – произнес Эверард, прижимая к себе Джулию одной рукой, почти взвалив ее на плечо.

– Сэр, на наземном этаже всё чисто, пробираемся вглубь. Ждем ваших распоряжений.

Свет раздражающе мигал, Такехико шел следом. Эверард заткнул ствол за пояс и, чтобы узнать обстановку, натянул на глаза устройство слежения. Он как раз надевал очки, когда неожиданно из-за угла прямо на них вынырнул человек со стволом.

Эверард метнулся в сторону, поворачиваясь боком, прикрывая собой жену и выхватывая пистолет. Но еще до того, как он успел спустить курок, раздался выстрел, и пуля ударила ему в ребра. В тот же миг он услышал стук падающего позади тела и рассекающий воздух взмах меча…

Боль, лишающая возможности сделать вдох, расползлась в правом боку, протянув щупальца к грудине и позвоночнику.

«Это только кажется!» – напомнил он себе, усилием воли сохраняя сознание и способность мыслить. Защитные пластины костюма сработали, как бронежилет. Но пуля была крупного калибра, а выстрел – со слишком близкого расстояния. Делая неглубокие вдохи и прижимая к себе Джулию, Эверард пару раз сжал веки, приводя себя в чувства.

– Вау… – прошептал он, глядя на Такехико. С лезвия его меча стекала кровь. Тело стрелявшего человека валялось на полу с отсеченной головой и рукой, пальцы которой все еще сжимали пистолет.

– Круто, – Эверард обернулся и посмотрел на лежащую без чувств девушку, вспомнив звук, с которым Такехико кинул ее на пол. – Еще пару таких бросков, и мы ее не довезем… – заметил он задумчиво. – Кстати, спасибо! – надевая очки, он был готов поклясться, что лицо Кобаяси сияет от счастья.

Эверард осмотрелся. Количество светящихся силуэтов заметно поубавилось.

– Барри, какие у нас потери? – спросил он тихо.

– Мэтью и Конахан, – ответил оперативник.

– Мистер Линт, с севера к вам приближаются гости, засекли несколько машин, – вмешался в разговор голос оператора.

– Спасибо, Нэнс… Барри, минируй здание и уводи людей!

– Сэр! Что вы собираетесь...?

– Давай, Барри, – Эверард удобнее подхватил Джулию и, кивнув Такехико, двинулся вперед по коридору, сканируя пространство. – Делай, как сказал! Возвращайтесь в офис. Не оставляйте следов и свидетелей!

– Слушаюсь, сэр.

Сбегая вниз по лестнице, они слышали переговоры своих оперативников. Ребята спешно закладывали взрывчатку, отрезая путь назад. Когда Барри доложил, что работа выполнена и они отступают, Эверард и Такехико уже были в самом нижнем подвальном помещении. Свет здесь был более тусклым, а звуки тревоги звучали глухо, почти неразличимо.

– Сэр, при любом вторжении в здание или попытках выйти из него всё взлетит на воздух, – с плохо скрываемой тревогой доложил его оперативник, явно не понимая, как они планируют выбираться.

– Всё отлично, Барри. Я, надеюсь, вы уже на пути в офис? – Эверард аккуратно положил жену на пол и прошелся вдоль одной из бетонных стен, прикладывая к ней ухо и прислушиваясь.

– Да, уже отступаем, – голос Барри наполнился решимостью и покорностью перед неизбежным.

– Конец связи, – чтобы не загрязнять эфир, Эверард велел оператору отключить связь с оперативниками, и продолжил исследовать систему нижнего этажа. Где-то за этими стенами должна была быть канализация. На экране приборов ее невозможно было отличить от соседних туннелей, входящих в систему здания, а значит сейчас для него совершенно бесполезных. Поэтому Эверард полагался на слух.

Такехико смиренно дожидался, следя за его действиями и придерживая в руках бесчувственную женщину в белом халате, – видимо, напрочь про нее забыв.

Тишину коридора нарушил тихий болезненный стон, от звука которого всё внутри Эверарда содрогнулось от нежности и непонятной боли. Он уже был рядом с Джулией, приподнимая ее голову и заглядывая в лицо. Ее глаза широко открылись и тут же вновь плотно зажмурились.

– Джули… – он встряхнул ее, но она только хмурилась, словно пыталась собраться или что-то вспомнить.

– Мистер Линт, ваши гости уже у входа, – протараторил в ухе встревоженный голос оператора. – Рекомендую на время выключить приборы, у них резомагнитное оборудование!

– Всё, Нэнс. Я сам выйду на связь!

Такехико уже выключал свое устройство слежения, Эверард спешно последовал его примеру, спустив очки на шею. Сердце возбужденно и восторженно билось. Странное наслаждение – быть загнанным в угол, чтобы найти в себе новые силы и новые пути.

– Джулия, держись! – он уже привстал, возвращаясь к поискам канализации, когда погас свет, всё затихло, и рука жены сжала его запястье.

– Милый, что с Мишелем? – раздался в темноте ее слабый полный тревоги голос. Эверард сам не мог понять, почему так успокоился, так внутренне расслабился, услышав этот ее вопрос.

– Он в безопасности. Я рад, что ты всё еще со мной! – он приподнял ее и вверил Такехико, а сам вернулся к стене, полностью превратившись в слух.

– Кто это? – услышал он походя тихий голос жены и пару мгновений спустя ответ Такехико:

– Женщина в белом халате.

Вверху раздался первый приглушенный взрыв, а значит, времени у них уже не было. Эверард с удвоенной сосредоточенностью прослушивал стены, пока не нашел то, что искал: тихий, но четкий звук воды.

– Такехико, в дальний угол! – скомандовал он, прикрепляя заряд и в ту же секунду кидаясь к противоположной стене, натыкаясь на сжавшиеся тела и прикрывая их собой. Взрыв у стены совпал с очередной взрывной волной наверху. Стены и пол сотрясались. Коридор наполнился жаром и светом, и Эверард на секунду увидел лица своих спутников. Женщина в белом халате содрогнулась, подняла голову и, глядя на него, судорожно втянула воздух. Но закричать она не успела: Такехико зажал ей рот.

Эверард поднял жену за талию и бросился к проделанному отверстию. Но к его удивлению, стена была довольно толстой, и взрыв проломил ее не до конца. Тонкая перегородка все еще отделяла их от спасения. Дав свободу всей накопившейся в нем ярости, Эверард с бешенством набросился на стену, прошибая оставшийся бетон.

– Такехико, ты первый! – перекрикивая грохот приближавшихся взрывов, он перехватил у него обезумившую от ужаса женщину. Секретарь нырнул в темный зубчатый проем и тут же высунул из него руки, помогая пробраться слабой, пошатывающейся Джулии.

– Ну что, оставить тебя тут? Или хочешь жить? – сжимая в кулаке волосы своей пленницы, прорычал с угрозой Эверард. Женщина перестала сопротивляться, только сильнее всхлипнула и задрожала. Он пропихнул ее в отверстие и тут же пролез сам.

Канализация! И их путь к свободе и спасению.

– Вперед! – скомандовал он и, подхватил жену на руки. Такехико следовал за ним, удерживая за руку вторую женщину и не особо с ней церемонясь.

Запах сырости, плесени, запах отложений на стенках огромных труб. Темнота и гулкое эхо их дыхания и шагов. Почти мистическое ощущение, что они здесь не одни. Холодная вода по щиколотки, скользкая поверхность под ногами. Отойдя достаточно далеко, Эверард включил прибор слежения и вышел на связь с оператором.

– Ну что там, Нэнс?

– Ужасно, мистер Линт… К нам уже звонили в офис от сенатора. Как вы планируете разрешить всё это?..

– Нэнс, давай по существу. Дай мне карту сточной канализации и объясни, что там наверху.

– Все, кто там был и кто приехал позже, погибли. В зону взрыва попали даже машины на автостоянке, разрушена часть соседнего склада.

– На складе были люди?

– Нет, в этот час никого.

– Это хорошо…

«Интересно, Колдман был среди прибывших?.. Едва ли. Этот слишком умен...» – подумал Эверард. На экране прибора возникла схема.

– Спасибо, Нэнс. Вызывай на работу наших врачей. Конец связи.

Петляя в сложной системе канализации, Эверард со смутной ностальгией замечал бледные, растущие в темноте растения и вспоминал о том времени, когда обнаружил в сточных водах Нью-Йорка совершенно белые, но густые заросли марихуаны. Трава была на удивление забористой, и он с энтузиазмом выращивал и изучал ее.

Сколько лет прошло с тех пор!

Джулия, обняв его обеими руками и уткнувшись в шею, не шевелилась. Сзади молчаливо бежал Такехико, таща за собой женщину, которая за время их пути уже дважды пыталась сбежать.

Совершенно неожиданно для себя Эверард расхохотался. Боже, он выбрался и из этой передряги!

Когда в оговоренном месте они поднялись на свет города, вертолет Спайка уже ждал их.

 


	67. Chapter 67

### 13

 

В тот же вечер Демьен стоял перед зеркалом ванной комнаты и, стараясь заглушить мрачные предчувствия, рассматривал свои черные корни, отросшие на миллиметр, но заметные на фоне крашеных волос. А ведь он как раз собирался в ближайшее время сходить к парикмахеру и наконец перекраситься в самый светлый цвет, какой только сможет найти. Демьен выругался, скинув на пол халат, и включил воду.

Он мылся, плотно закрыв стеклянную панель. Ему не нравилось осознание, что в его собственной квартире присутствует кто-то еще, и человек этот – не Эверард. Проклятье… Что там у него случилось?… Хоть бы позвонил…

От молчания мобильного за душу брала тоска. Кто-то из них двоих точно был проклят! Или оба сразу…

Порой в моменты насильной разлуки, как в этот раз, Демьен смотрел на свою жизнь со стороны и думал, что едва ли выдержит такой сильный накал еще хоть немного. Просто сойдет с ума или умрет, не проснувшись как-нибудь утром… Или задохнется от страсти в любимых руках. Этот вариант казался ему наиболее привлекательным, но Демьен не мог променять на смерть возможность повторить всё с Эверардом еще раз и еще, даже если это будет просто вероятность. Даже если это будет просто поцелуй, просто взгляд. Один долгий-долгий взгляд… Он был согласен даже на это. Черт… Опять за свое.

Он закрывал глаза и падал… Падал… падал в невесомость, не пытаясь ухватиться, не пытаясь задержаться, отдаваясь свободному падению…

Иногда ему казалось, что должен быть какой-то безболезненный способ все это разрешить. Без расставания… О нет, только без этого!.. Все, что угодно. Он был согласен на всё, кроме этого.

Безболезненный способ всё разрешить. Но он не мог. Не мог пробиться через какую-то глухую ко всему и упрямую стену в самом себе. Демьен чувствовал, что решение проблемы лежит прямо здесь, перед его глазами. Может быть, и проблемы никакой нет. И они с Эверардом могут просто быть вместе, просто быть счастливы. Он мог бы сойтись ближе с остальными, допустить, что он не один…

Но он не мог, хоть и понимал.

Что-то внутри него…

В глазах стояли слезы.

Что толку думать об этом, если рядом с любовником он вновь потеряет последние остатки разума и самоконтроля?.. Рядом с Эверардом его настигал энергетический шторм, вихрь, в котором его кружило и кидало из стороны в сторону, из одной крайности в другую. И даже сейчас… Боже! Его захлестывало и уносило.

Эверард был идеей, навязчивой, засевшей в мозгу, не дающей ему ни минуты покоя. Порой, когда удавалось отстраниться, он приходил в ужас, что не может толком даже думать о чем-то другом, не может отвлечься, не может заинтересоваться хоть чем-то никак не связанным с Эверардом.

Почему же он не позвонил?..

Уткнувшись лбом в стену, Демьен медленно водил ладонями по намыленному телу. Намокшие обесцвеченные волосы мокрыми струями стекали по спине и груди.

Он как раз подумывал, как бы быстрее и незаметнее проскользнуть в спальню и запереть дверь изнутри, чтобы остаться в одиночестве, без вездесущей Сэм, когда вдруг заметил краем глаза какое-то движение за запотевшим стеклом.

Секундный испуг сменился раздражением. Ну конечно же… Кто еще мог быть в запертой со всех сторон квартире?

Демьен отодвинул панель, Сэм стояла у зеркала и демонстративно красила губы.

Бо-о-оже!.. Она издевается?!

– Какого ты тут делаешь? – он пытался изобразить холодный тон Эверарда, услышанный сегодня (утром на него это произвело немалое впечатление), но вышло просто устало.

– Мне нужно зеркало, – произнесла Сэм невинным тоном и, повернувшись, с хитрой улыбкой окинула его быстрым взглядом с головы до ног.

– Как будто в квартире нет других зеркал… – начал он, но от досады просто закрыл панель. Как же она его утомила за сегодняшний день!

– Другого я не нашла! – услышал он ее смех и звук закрывшейся двери.

– Так я и поверил, – Демьен скептически скривил губы. Не было смысла снова качать права. Всё было понятно и так: она ему мстила, но только за что? За то, что он обзывал ее стервой и сукой? Но ведь это было чистой правдой!.. Демьен хмыкнул. Как ни странно, после появления Сэм настроение заметно изменилось и даже… улучшилось?

Однако проскользнуть в спальню и запереться там у него не получилось просто потому, что Саманта уже была внутри. Демьен даже не сразу понял, что он в комнате не один.

– Гхм!.. – услышал он, скинув мокрый халат и взяв расческу.

– Черт! Сэм! – Демьен быстро прикрыл бедра полотенцем. – Ну а здесь-то ты что забыла?!

– Извини, котик... Не хотела напугать... Я просто подумала, что у тебя есть какая-нибудь одежда для меня, – закинув ногу на ногу, она улыбнулась ему самой невинной улыбкой, на какую была способна. Вышло не очень убедительно.

Демьен молча покачал головой и подошел к шкафу. Возникла мысль выбрать Сэм самую нелепую и смешную одежду, какую он только сможет найти. Не в силах сдержать ухмылку и уже приступив к выполнению своего плана, он услышал ее шаги.

– Ты позволишь? – она оттеснила его в сторону, открыв ту часть гардеробной, что принадлежала Эверарду, и сходу вытащив одну из его рубашек.

– Это вещи Эверарда, – заволновался Демьен.

– Я вижу, – промурлыкала Сэм, прикладывая рубашку к груди и глядя на себя в зеркало.

– Но я не разрешал тебе брать его вещи! – Демьена снова охватила ненависть к этой женщине, а теперь еще и ревность. Какого черта?! Разве не он один мог прикасаться к этим вещам? А уж тем более… надевать!

– Повесь на место! И вообще... у тебя же есть платье! Зачем тебе еще одежда?!

– Ты хочешь, чтобы я ходила в одном и том же? – удивилась Сэм (Демьен так и не понял, искренне или наигранно), глядя на него так, будто он не разбирался в элементарных вещах. – Я в этом платье, между прочим, с раннего утра!

– Но это вещь твоего босса! Так… отдай! – Демьен вцепился в ткань, готовый порвать рубашку, но только не отдавать ее этой женщине.

– Я знаю, – она рванула вещь на себя и неожиданно засмеялась, увидев что-то в его глазах. Не особо смущаясь, она выскользнула из своего платья – Демьен опустил глаза – и надела рубашку.

– Не переживай, – Сэм покрасовалась перед зеркалом. – Мистер Линт вычтет ее стоимость из моей зарплаты.

– Ты стерва!.. – выдохнул Демьен, провожая Саманту взглядом до двери.

– О, ты даже не представляешь, насколько!

Демьен шокированно смотрел ей вслед. Какая-то его часть отказывалась верить, что всё это происходит с ним. Он в гневе схватил расческу и подошел к зеркалу. Какого черта она с ним так обходилась? Хотелось броситься следом и вцепиться в светлые, медового оттенка волосы, сорвать с тела рубашку любовника… но вид собственного искаженного лица остудил его пыл. Он еще поговорит с ней, но потом! Сначала надо было успокоиться.

Демьен глянул на часы и нашел на постели мобильный. Телефон лежал там же, где он его и оставил, но что-то наводило на подозрение, что Сэм уже успела в нем покопаться, причем основательно… А, к черту! Демьен набрал номер Брэдли и, уже упав на постель, вспомнил о людях, следящих за его окнами.

– Привет, чувак! Ну что там?.. Уладил свои дела? Наказали? – без особого энтузиазма пробормотал в трубке приятель.

– А… – события этого утра казались столетней давностью. – Уладил…

Демьен выключил свет, и комната погрузилась в темноту. Брэдли на том конце как-то странно хмыкнул и закурил.

– Тогда пойдем ко мне завтра после школы? Еще разок порепетируем?

Демьен улыбнулся, четко представляя, как одноклассник лежит на прокуренной кровати и смотрит порно или стоит на кухне с сигаретой в зубах, заправив за ухо немытые волосы, и жарит на закопченной сковороде яичницу. Хотя звуков готовки не было слышно.

– Я завтра не смогу… – начал со вздохом Демьен. – Я тут… заболел, прикинь!

Брэдли помолчал.

– Тебя точно не наказали? – его голос изменился, приобретя неожиданную глубину.

– Говорю же, – вздохнул Демьен.

– Что-то ты не похож на больного… А что болит?

Демьен задумался.

– Сердце… – произнес он после паузы, глядя в темное ночное небо.

– Ага. Я всё понял, – Брэдли выдохнул сигаретный дым. – Тебя ругали, и ты решил, так сказать, заболеть в отместку всем.

– Да нет, нифига! – засмеялся Демьен. – Я на самом деле заболел! Завтра даже в школу не приду…

– А на спектакль?

– Еще не знаю, – Демьен помрачнел. – Я надеюсь.

– Черт. Жалко... Постановка у нас была прикольная.

«А мне-то как жаль…» – подумал Демьен.

– Я постараюсь прийти, даже если… – он замолчал. – В общем, у меня ведь еще два дня? Не переживай!

– Да всё путем, чувак, – хмыкнул Брэдли. – Выздоравливай!

Демьен попрощался и еще минуту лежал, глядя в темноту немигающими глазами и теребя в руках мобильник.

Судя по интонациям Брэдли, тот не верил в реальность его болезни ни единой секунды. Интересно, какие выводы он сделал?..

Теперь можно было и с Сэм поговорить.

В комнате, где она обосновалась, горел верхний свет, дверь была открыта. Женщина сидела в кресле, скрестив ноги по-турецки, демонстрируя сексуальные чулки. Изящные колени зажимали ноутбук, за которым она сосредоточенно работала. На ее серьезном, умном лице, какое Демьен у нее видел впервые, были тонкие, едва заметные очки. Она даже казалась старше. Но как только Сэм подняла на него глаза, то словно одела уже привычную для него, подначивающую маску, не лишенную как ни странно какой-то внутренней доброжелательности. Он не мог ее понять.

Саманта молчала, явно ожидая от него первых слов.

– Как рубашка? Впору? – спросил Демьен, снова заводясь.

– О, спасибо, котик! Всё отлично, – она мигнула ему обоими глазами, мол, а «теперь можешь проваливать», и вернулась к ноутбуку.

– Сэм, а тебе обязательно быть такой стервой?! – не выдержал он.

– О-о-о, – Саманта засмеялась, причем искренне, будто он говорил что-то жутко смешное. – Добро пожаловать в клуб! Можешь полюбоваться на себя в сорокалетнее зеркало!

Демьен не сразу понял, о чем она говорит.

– Хочешь сказать… что я тоже?! – он задохнулся от возмущения, не решаясь произнести это слово вслух.

– Стервец? Ну да, – она сняла очки, прихватив душку губами.

– Ничего подобного! Я не такой, как ты, так и знай, – Демьен пытался вызвать в себе былой гнев, но его почему-то не было.

Сэм засмеялась, но как ни странно в ее внимательных глазах появилось больше теплоты. Или это неофициальный вид в чулках и рубашке придавал ей что-то домашнее?

– А разве не ты, чтобы получить желаемое, впадаешь в истерики и капризы?

– Я?!! – Демьен опешил и покраснел, не находя слов. С чего она всё это вообще взяла?!

– Сэм, ты меня с кем-то путаешь… – он чувствовал, что всё сильнее заливается краской и одновременно холодеет, словно приклеиваясь к месту, не в силах сдвинуться под ее взглядом и уйти от раздражающего разговора.

– Конечно, путаю. Ты же ранимая, творческая личность. Сирота… А по-моему, ты просто избалованный истеричный мальчишка, погрязший в эгоизме и жалости к себе, – Сэм надела очки, возвращаясь к ноутбуку.

Демьен смотрел на нее шокированно, с отвисшей челюстью, не в силах моргнуть. Он чувствовал себя униженным, будто ему надавали по щекам. В глазах стояли слезы. Сказанное жгло его насквозь. И страшнее всего казалось не то, что так думала о нем Сэм, а то, что и у других могло сложиться точно такое же мнение… Проклятье, да что она себе позволяет?!!

– Не вздумай… – прошептал он и тут же перешел на крик. – Да кто ты вообще такая, чтобы судить меня?!!

– Вот-вот, – произнесла она спокойно, не отрывая взгляда от экрана. – Об этом я и говорила, но даже не пытайся построить таким образом меня!

Кипя от ярости, Демьен вылетел из комнаты и, забежав в спальню, со всей силы хлопнул дверью. Черт! Он рухнул на кровать, тяжело дыша и всё еще пытаясь нащупать под ногами твердую почву, но не находя ее. Слова Сэм бились в голове болью. Неужели она действительно так о нем думала? Они ведь почти не были знакомы. И она не знала его. Разве можно строить мнение о человеке только по одному дню?..

А если он и правда производил такое впечатление? Эгоист, неврастеник… испорченный, капризный мальчишка, – так она, кажется, сказала?.. Демьен вспомнил, как часто Эверард называл его «своей истеричкой», и покраснел. Теперь наряду с растерянностью и обидой его заливал стыд. Хотелось зарыться с головой в одеяла и забыться или спрятаться под теплую воду. Хоть снова залезай под душ.

Демьен перебирал в голове всех знакомых людей. Неужели они тоже так о нем думали? Он снова вспомнил съемки в фильме и как ребята шутя звали его «нашей звездой», а в школьном театре, еще когда он общался с Девином и Сандрой, его порой норовили обозвать «примадонной». Он что, действительно был настолько невыносим?!!

Через пять минут раздался деликатный стук в дверь. Демьен наспех вытер мокрое от слез лицо и притворился спящим. В освещенном проеме показался силуэт Саманты. Она сжимала в кулаке горлышко бутылки, словно держала букет. В другой руке были две стопки.

– Разрешишь? – спросила она, уже подойдя к нему и поставив выпивку на прикроватный столик.

Когда она села рядом на постель, Демьен уже не видел смысла притворяться спящим.

– Я обидела тебя? – она ласково потерла его по груди. В этом жесте было что-то такое материнское, что Демьен не смог сдержать тихого всхлипа, и в то же время поглаживания были довольно чувственными. Он молчал.

– Будь честным сам с собой, разве я сказала неправду? – мягкий голос Сэм, словно повторял его мысли, отчего было только больнее.

– Успокойся, – она снова ласково погладила обеими руками его грудь и бока, словно пыталась разгладить все невзгоды.

– Не обижайся на меня… Хочешь, я научу тебя стервозить по-крупному?

Демьен подумал, что у Саманты никогда не было детей, но, видимо, было много любовников, потому что прикосновения всё меньше походили на материнские, хотя она явно старалась, и всё больше пробуждали в нем желание. Он молчал, не зная, что ей ответить. Как ни странно, в нем больше не было ненависти к ней, и печальные мысли рассеивались, уступая место зарождающейся истоме.

Сэм заметила, как он сдерживает дыхание, и выпрямилась, резко убрав руки.

– Выпить хочешь?

Комнату освещал только уличный свет. Демьен наблюдал, как Саманта разливает спиртное.

– Что это? – спросил он, прочистив горло.

– Водка, – она протянула ему стопку. – Значит, мир?

Они выпили. Демьен прокашлялся, и вытер остатки слез. Крепость напитка неплохо отвлекала.

– Хочешь еще?

Демьен был не против. Обжигающее тепло горело на губах и во рту, растекаясь жаром по пищеводу.

– Сэм… – он взял у нее холодную, наполненную до краев стопку. – А что случилось у Эверарда?

Саманта вздохнула и, отсалютовав ему, выпила залпом. – Думаю, он тебе сам расскажет… – она прижала тыльную сторону ладони к носу. – Но дело серьезное.

– Хочешь, выпей еще, а я пойду работать, – она оставила бутылку у него на столе. – Постарайся поспать.

Демьен наблюдал, как стройные ноги Саманты ступают по лучу света на полу. После водки в голове словно освободилось пространство, и собственные проблемы волновали уже не так сильно. Интересно, если он попросит ее остаться и полежать рядом с ним, это будет очень странно? Демьен хмыкнул, пытаясь представить, что у нее под рубашкой, и отвернулся к окну. Какие всё же странные мысли возникают порой…

Но заснуть ему не удалось, и через пять минут он пошел на кухню в поисках еды.

 

И именно на кухне они встретились с Сэм утром. Ее присутствие уже не раздражало Демьена, а даже казалось вполне терпимым. И когда после утренних процедур, он вышел из ванной и понял, что она завтракает, то немедленно направился к ней.

– Привет, стерва, – сказал он, улыбнувшись. Она подняла на него смеющиеся глаза и махнула рукой.

– Привет, стервец, – она ела сухие хлопья и пила кофе с молоком. – Присоединяйся.

Глаза Саманты выглядели не выспавшимися, на лице не было макияжа, а на теле красовалась всё та же мужская рубашка. Демьен налил себе кофе и, присев за стол, заметил, что на Сэм нет чулок. Мысль, что на ней не было и белья, оказалась необычно возбуждающей. Демьен подавился и прокашлялся.

– А знаешь, утром ты выглядишь вполне нормальным человеком, – произнес он, подначивая, но она только устало улыбнулась.

– Ты тоже.

– Много работы?.. А что за работа?

– Да… – Саманта махнула рукой. – Проверяла сметы одного филиала.

– Сэм, помнишь, ты вчера говорила, что можешь научить меня стервозить по-крупному? Что ты имела в виду?

Она засмеялась, поднимая ступню на сиденье и прижимая колено к груди. Демьен скосил глаза, но определить ничего толком не смог.

– Я имела в виду, что настоящая стерва никогда не станет причинять боль близким и тем, кого любит.

Демьен опустил глаза.

– Если сильно хочется поистерить и показать характер, то используй это с пользой. На работе, например… В театре, – она засмеялась.

– Понятно… – Демьен пил кофе молча, глядя в затуманенное окно, наблюдая краем глаза за Самантой и собираясь с духом.

– Сэм, а на тебе есть белье? – выпалил он и всё же не совладал с собой – покраснел.

– Проверь, – ее глаза горели смехом, когда она смотрела на него поверх кружки.

– Сэм, а у тебя было много любовников?

– Достаточно, – она смеялась красивым мелодичным смехом, видимо, находя его невероятно забавным.

– Сэм… – начал он. – Подожди, не смейся! Я же еще ничего не спросил!.. – Демьен зарылся лицом в сложенные на столе руки. Эта игра немало веселила и его. – А кого ты предпочитаешь? – произнес он, подняв голову.

– Ну… – Саманта мечтательно уставилась в окно, опуская ногу на пол и откидываясь на спинку стула. – У меня очень разнообразные вкусы…

– А тебе нравятся такие мужчины, как Эверард? – Демьен опустил глаза, стараясь не показать внезапно возникшее напряжение и дрожь.

– Они всем нравятся… Вон, даже тебе! – она хитро улыбнулась, хрустя хлопьями и рассматривая его лицо. – Но обычно я предпочитаю неопытных.

– Мальчиков? – Демьен поднял взгляд, испытывая облегчение. Губы сами собой растягивались в широкой улыбке.

– Мальчиков… – промурлыкала Сэм, поднимая на сидение уже другую ногу. – И девочек.

Демьен фыркнул со смеху, и она тоже захохотала.

– Нет, серьезно, что ли? – он возбужденно заерзал на месте. – Я даже представить не могу, как две женщины могут это делать.

Глаза Саманты замерцали лукавым блеском. Она медленно спустила ногу на пол и, ссунувшись на край стула, всё так же не спеша отняла его руку от кружки. Демьен замер, глядя на нее расширившимися зрачками и не в силах произнести ни слова.

Она положила его расслабленную ладонь между своих ног и сжала ее голыми коленями, то ли грея, то ли успокаивая. Он не отрываясь смотрел ей в глаза. Она медленно раздвинула ноги и направила его руку выше. Демьен шумно вдохнул, чувствуя прикосновение теплой кожи, шелковистых волос, а затем и горячей влаги.

В джинсах стало невыносимо тесно, в горле застрял ком, а на глазах выступили слезы. Эта женщина лишала его всех щитов, он чувствовал себя шокированным и безоружным, как вчера вечером, только теперь его душила не ярость, а желание.

Саманта внимательно смотрела на него, но взгляд ее серо-голубых глаз изменился, немного затуманившись.

– Вот здесь… Чувствуешь? – она направила его пальцы, прижимая их к своему клитору, ведя его, показывая, как ей приятно, и Демьен, глубоко дыша, повторял ее поддразнивающие круговые движения, опускаясь вглубь, к истекающему влагой отверстию, окуная пальцы в смазку и вновь возвращаясь к клитору. Она почти не дышала, только едва заметно вздрагивала, когда он сильнее нажимал, а еще смотрела на него каким-то совсем другим взглядом.

Происходящее шокировало его, но и странным образом стимулировало. Он был напряжен от головы и до кончиков ступней, мелко дрожа и не сводя с нее изумленного взгляда. Сэм откинула назад голову, шире раздвигая ноги и подаваясь бедрами навстречу его пальцам. Демьен сорвано дышал.

Это не было похоже на секс с Эверардом, но это не было похоже и на то, что было у них с Жаклин. Хотелось сжать другой рукой напряженный, изнывающий в штанах член.

Вибрируя уже заметной, крупной дрожью, Демьен соскользнул со стула и бухнулся перед ней на колени. Сэм перевела на него удивленный взгляд. Странное дело, без макияжа и без привычной хитринки в лице, она выглядела молодой девушкой.

Продолжая ласкать ее, Демьен поднял край рубашки и увидел ее влажную вульву со светлыми, едва заметными волосами.

– Сэм… – выдохнул он, скользя взглядом по великолепному, подтянутому животу с изумительной впадинкой пупка, в который хотелось скользнуть языком. Под рубашкой вздымались окружности грудей. Саманта, внемля его тайным желаниям, раздвинула ноги совсем широко, раскрываясь и показывая себя. Демьен дрожал, чувствуя возрастающее жадное желание. Перед ним был розово-алый цветок плоти с нежными лепестками, он погладил их, а потом ввел в горячее влажное отверстие один и почти сразу второй палец.

– Демьен… лучше так, – она направила его. Демьен понял: ей было приятнее, когда он ласкал двумя пальцами ее переднюю стенку, прижимая большой к клитору. – Да, так…

Теперь он смотрел на ее лицо, видя в нем истому, желание и какое-то непонятное ему мечтательное выражение.

Она была такая горячая внутри, влажная до одури, засасывающая, мягко сжимающая его пальцы. Демьен застонал и, придерживая женщину за поясницу, сильнее толкнулся пальцами в эту сводящую с ума, горячую, истекающую влагой глубину. Саманта громко вдохнула и, замычав, сдвинула ноги, сползая по спинке стула и лишая его роскошного вида. Ее глаза теперь были плотно закрыты, а ноги сжимались, блокируя его руку у влагалища, лишая права на отступление.

Но отступать Демьен хотел сейчас меньше всего. Он уже не понимал, где ее клитор, где что, но пальцы были внутри этого потрясающего влажного отверстия, и он двигал ими, лаская внутреннюю поверхность, игнорируя непривычную боль в запястье.

Она застонала, переплетя ноги и еще сильнее обхватив его руку. Мышцы влагалища сжимались, вызывая ноющую пульсацию в его члене и отчаянное истекание смазки. Демьен замычал сквозь зубы и сжал пах другой рукой. Сэм прижала его голову к себе за волосы, и Демьен с благодарностью уткнулся в ее теплое тело, чувствуя ее нежный запах.

Саманта снова застонала, сильнее вжимая его лицо в свой живот. Демьен чувствовал, как сильно она напряжена внутри. Он тяжело дышал, уже высвободив свой орган и лаская его ладонью, глядя невидящим взглядом на ее кожу, сходя с ума от влаги и жара между ее ног, от самого ощущения тесного живого плена.

В какой-то момент ее мышцы сжались так сильно, что он с трудом мог двигать пальцами и боль в запястье стала невыносимой. В этот момент она задрожала, содрогаясь. Едва не подвывая от возбуждения, Демьен почувствовал, как внутри нее быстро прошла одна сладостная волна, потом другая, затем еще одна, слабее… И после небольшой напряженной паузы еще одна.

Саманта тяжело дышала, расслабляясь, но всё еще не выпуская его руку. Потом она раздвинула ноги, гладя его голову. Демьен медленно поднялся, глядя расширенными от желания зрачками на прозрачные нити смазки на руке. Кончики пальцев стали сморщенными, как от долгого пребывания в воде. Демьен глянул на покрытое испариной, расслабленное лицо Сэм и поднес руку к лицу. Прозрачная жидкость ничем не пахла, и он облизнул пальцы – вкуса тоже не было. Брови Сэм удивленно поползли вверх, потом она улыбнулась, садясь прямо и глядя на его расстегнутую ширинку.

Демьен всё еще находился под властью странных чар.

– Иди ко мне, – она плавно махнула, чтобы он поднялся. Он встал, в паху сжималось от напряжения. И когда она задрала на грудь его футболку, проводя рукой по животу, по короткому толстенькому члену, а потом приспустила джинсы, Демьен едва не задохнулся от острого желания.

– Это Эверард тоже вычтет из твоей зарплаты? – прошептал он хрипло, когда она сжала его стоящий член и ласково потеребила в ладони мошонку.

Сэм усмехнулась, подняв на него глаза. – Ты хочешь, чтобы я помогла тебе? – ее руки прошлись по его обнаженным ягодицам, и Демьен привычно расставил ноги. Но она не собиралась действовать, как Эверард, она вообще делала это иначе.

Демьен облизнул губы. Больше всего на свете он сейчас хотел, чтобы она взяла его член в рот.

– Да, – выдохнул он, не сводя взгляда с ее красивого лица.

– Тогда лучше не говори об этом Эверарду. Меньше всего я хочу быть уволенной за это…

– Хорошо, – Демьен кивнул. – Да, хорошо. Я понял, – он нетерпеливо придвинулся к ней, толкаясь членом в ее расслабленную ладонь.

Саманта улыбнулась, глядя на него снизу вверх, и обхватила головку губами. Демьен застонал. Ее рот сжимал и сосал его более нежно, не так плотно, как любовник, и Сэм даже не пыталась заглотнуть его целиком, как это делал Эверард. Она ласкала его губами, целуя по всей длине, поддразнивая языком яички, помогая себе рукой. Ее другая ладонь сжимала и мяла его ягодицу, и Демьену не хватало заполненности сзади, но попросить ее ввести в него пальцы, он стеснялся.

– Пососи его… – прошептал он, отчаянно желая почувствовать тепло и давление ее рта, и Сэм плотнее обхватила его головку, но потом вновь вернулась к мошонке, засасывая каждое яичко по очереди и двигая ладонью по члену. По телу разошлась вибрирующая волна, захватившая, казалось, даже корни его волос. Демьен шумно выдохнул, изгибаясь, проводя рукой по животу. Саманта застонала, держа во рту его мошонку, словно вновь возбуждаясь, и Демьен содрогнулся от необычного яркого ощущения сладостной вибрации ее голоса внутри него. Голова закружилась, и ему пришлось ухватиться за край стола, чтобы не упасть.

– С-с-с... Боже! – прошептал он лихорадочно, распахивая глаза. Ее ладонь задвигалась быстрее, и при следующим ее низком долгом стоне, просачивающимся в самые сокровенные его места, Демьен мелко задрожал и схватился руками за голову, впиваясь пальцами в волосы, чтобы не дергать волосы Сэм. Оргазм был тонким, вибрирующим, искрящимся… Хорошо, что Сэм держала его за бедра, иначе он бы точно упал.

Медленно придя в себя и осознав всё только что произошедшее, Демьен испытал потрясение. Она смотрела на него снизу вверх и успокаивающе, как вчера ночью, поглаживала его бедра, внимательно глядя в глаза.

– Ты в порядке? – спросила она со своим необычным акцентом. Демьен кивнул, жалея сейчас, что не попросил ее снять рубашку, ведь он так и не увидел ее совсем обнаженной. Медленно сев на свой стул, он с жадностью припал к остывшему кофе.

В другой комнате зазвонил телефон Сэм, и она быстро подхватилась, оставляя его наедине со своими мыслями.

За окном светлело, но туман был всё таким же густым.

В голове было удивительно пусто. Как на всё это реагировать? Только инерция сознания говорила, что после подобного должно быть стыдно, но стыда он не испытывал. Как и сильных чувств к Сэм. Видимо, это его и смущало. Хотя то, что происходило только что, ему понравилось… Может, он должен был что-то ей сказать, объяснить?..

Оставив кружку, Демьен вышел в коридор и нерешительно замер у двери, прислушиваясь к разговору и не решаясь ей помешать. До него, как в тумане, донеслось «…да, мистер Линт, я поняла…», и Демьен с сорвавшимся дыханием и взорвавшимся пульсом, не помня себя, вбежал в комнату и выхватил у Сэм телефон.

 


	68. Chapter 68

### 14

 

Сердце бешено стучало в груди, будто не было ничего до этого, и озноб ожидания наполнял всё тело лихорадочной дрожью. Низкий, богатый на оттенки голос Эверарда вызывал сладостную тоску.

Всё произошло так быстро, что любовник, видимо, не понял, что говорит уже не с секретарем. Саманта же лишь в отчаянии хлопнула себя по бедрам, но, заметив, в каком Демьен состоянии, отбирать телефон не стала. Он беззвучно открывал рот, тщетно силясь что-нибудь сказать. По щеке стекла слеза.

– …поэтому бери Демьена, и подъезжайте в Пресвитерианскую… – еще говорил Эверард, когда он всхлипнул.

– Демьен? – после паузы произнес мужчина потрясенно.

– Эверард!.. – прошептал Демьен, уже давя в себе рыдания, сорвано дыша, и всё же не выдержал – заплакал. В нем словно что-то сорвалось, наполняя грудь болью, а глаза – слезами.

– Мне так плохо без тебя...

Сэм, помрачнев, скрестила на груди руки и кинула на него гневный взгляд.

– Малыш… – Эверард тяжело вздохнул. – Ради бога, только не это и только не сейчас, – в его голосе звучала усталость и вместе с тем непонятная Демьену стальная собранность.

– Прости… – Демьен вытер слезы и, заметив, хмурый взгляд Саманты, отвернулся. – Что у тебя такое случилось?

– Сэм тебе не сказала? – удивился Эверард.

– Нет, – Демьен оглянулся на женщину.

– Расскажу все подробности при встрече, – всё та же пугающая усталость в голосе. – А теперь верни телефон Сэм…

– Подожди, я… – Демьен прижал пальцы к губам, пытаясь сдержаться: странная отстраненность любовника вызывала новую волну слез. – У меня завтра спектакль… Я к нему неделю готовился… Отпустишь?

– Сейчас приедешь в больницу, и всё обсудим, – Демьену показалось, что Эверард держит ровный тон из последних сил. – А теперь отдай мобильник Сэм.

Не зная, что думать, Демьен протянул женщине телефон.

– Да… да… поняла… хорошо, – закончила разговор Саманта. – Собирайся, – бросила она ему.

– Эй! А теперь-то я в чем провинился?!

– Сам знаешь! Распустил тут сопли! Одевайся!

Демьен оторопело смотрел на женщину, которая за какие-то минуты из прекрасной стонущей нимфы превратилась в гневную фурию.

– У него жена в больнице, а ты ему плачешь, как тебе тут плохо, – произнесла она жестко. – Тебе было плохо? – она глянула ему в лицо, и он остолбенел от выражения ее глаз. – Только что на кухне сильно тебе плохо было?!

– Вот черт… – не найдя, что сказать, Демьен развернулся и ушел в спальню одеваться.

Джулия в больнице и люди Эверарда, следящие за его окнами, неожиданный визит Сэм, усталый голос любовника – всё это складывалось в общую картину, наполняя самыми разными опасениями и тревогами.

Когда через двадцать минут, разблокировав дверь, они вышли наружу, на улице их ждал пропитанный влагой холодный воздух и черный автомобиль.

 

Коридоры Пресвитерианской больницы, прекрасно декорированные, глянцевые и исполненные в теплой гамме, больше напоминали Демьену интерьер дорогой гостиницы, и всё же ему было не по себе. Сэм в своем сексуальном платье, неизменных шпильках и плаще, который для нее привезли сопровождавшие их ребята, шла немного впереди. И Демьен был рад той подчеркнутой официальной холодности, с какой она несла себя, потому что всё еще ощущал между ног тепло ее рта и вибрацию голоса. И ему казалось, что внимательные глаза Эверарда непременно заметят это. Оставалось лишь уповать, что сейчас ему совсем не до него…

Когда, пройдя через длинные коридоры и фойе в другое крыло, они подошли к палате, из нее как раз выходили Джеки, Линда и Франц с Мишелем на руках.

– О, Демьен! – Жаклин заметила его первой.

– Привет, – улыбнулся Франц и, опустив ребенка на пол, мягко привлек Демьена к себе. Демьен хотел уже запротестовать, но не успел… Руки Франца были нежными и сильными, и Демьен задохнулся, позволяя этой теплоте пробраться вглубь, растопить и выпустить накопившуюся боль. Глаза резанула непрошенная влага. Он внезапно ощутил себя частью этих людей, членом семьи. Он почувствовал себя… дома. Что-то в солнечном сплетении мелко и отчаянно дрожало.

– Ты в порядке? Как пережил это время? – произнес Франц.

Серьезные глаза Линды были наполнены нерадостной задумчивостью.

– Я… у себя, – Демьен отвернулся и, незаметно смахнув слезы, впервые посмотрел через широкое во всю стену стекло в палату.

Джулия лежала на высокой кровати. Рядом сидел Эверард. Он как раз поднял на него взгляд и кивнул, темные глаза на миг потеплели. Джулия, глядя на Демьена, тоже улыбнулась. У него даже слегка отлегло…

– Меня Сэм всё это время сторожила, – он поискал глазами по коридору. Женщина как раз подошла к Такехико, который тоже был здесь. Как и другие молодые люди в строгих костюмах. Демьен не сразу обратил на них внимание, настолько те казались незаметными, ускользающими. Наверняка, люди Эверарда… Саманта уже что-то обсуждала с Кобаяси, который прямо-таки светился от счастья.

– Я даже не знал, что случилось… – продолжил Демьен. – Мне Сэм только сейчас в дороге рассказала.

– А кто эта Сэм?

Молодые люди заинтригованно разглядывали беседующую с Такехико женщину. Демьен чуть не присвистнул от восторга: дети Эверарда ничего не знали о новом секретаре! Один только Мишель, привалившись спиной к ногам сестры и задрав голову, с интересом смотрел не на Сэм, а на него. На серьезной детской мордашке блестели живые черные глаза, до того умные и в то же время спокойные, что Демьен с трудом оторвал от них взгляд.

– Это его новый секретарь… Вдобавок к Такехико, – пояснил он. – Она из Швеции.

Глаза Линды заинтригованно расширились.

– А к ней… можно? – Демьен кивнул головой на палату.

– Подожди немного... Эверарду надо обсудить что-то важное, – улыбнулся Франц.

– Джеки! Джеки!.. – неожиданно всполошился Мишель и, когда сестра наклонилась к нему, что-то быстро прошептал ей на ухо.

– Мы в буфет, – объявила Жаклин. – Вы с нами?

Демьен остался, не в силах отойти от стеклянной перегородки, отделявшей его от любовника. Глядя на удаляющихся молодых людей, он заметил, как их ненавязчиво сопровождают двое вооруженных мужчин. Интересно, как долго это все будет продолжаться?..

Демьен уставился через стекло на горячо беседующих супругов. Эверард и Джулия одновременно повернули к нему головы, но тут же продолжили разговор, в чем-то убеждая друг друга.

Демьен терпеливо ждал, думая свои невеселые мысли. Эверард казался напряженным, усталым и не выспавшимся. За время разговора, ему пять раз успели позвонить по телефону, и пока он отвечал, Джулия смотрела рассеянным взглядом мимо него и мимо Демьена. Усталость и тревога в ее зеленых глазах заставляла Демьена внимательнее всматриваться в их лица, пытаясь предугадать дальнейшее развитие событий. Сейчас он, как никогда прежде, чувствовал, насколько его судьба зависит от судьбы этих людей. Лицо Джулии казалось измотанным и осунувшимся. Демьен не знал, что ей пришлось пережить и мучила ли ее какая-то физическая боль, но ему было жаль ее… По-настоящему жаль.

Эверард поднялся, собираясь выходить, и Демьен заволновался, предчувствуя скорое воссоединение. Повернув голову, он только сейчас заметил, что рядом уже давно стоит Сэм. В палате Эверард ласково провел по голове Джулии и, что-то прошептав, поцеловал в губы. Демьен вздохнул. Внезапно ему остро захотелось быть на ее месте.

– И почему вечно всё ей достается?.. – произнес он еле слышно, со вздохом. – Лучше бы это меня похитили…

Он услышал рядом шуршание плаща, и в следующий момент, повернув лицо к Саманте, чуть не потерял равновесие от оглушительно звонкой пощечины.

Шокированно глотнув воздух, Демьен схватился за щеку, которая пылала от мощного удара и стыда: все, кто был в коридоре, в том числе и вернувшиеся близнецы, смотрели на них, открыв рты. Во взглядах читался шок и неподдельное изумление. Демьен с ненавистью воззрился на Сэм, и в этот момент Эверард выскочил из палаты.

– Что случилось? – он уже был рядом, отнимая ладонь Демьена от щеки и переводя пронзительный взгляд на женщину. – Сэм, если я решу за что-то его наказать, то сделаю это сам!

В голосе Эверарда звучал металл, Демьен сглотнул, соображая, за что получил.

– Извините, мистер Линт, но… – Саманта красноречиво посмотрела на Демьена. До него начало медленно доходить, что именно он только что сказал.

Если даже Сэм заехала ему по лицу, то что бы сделал Эверард?.. Глаза Демьена расширились.

«Нет!!!» – беззвучно прошептал он Сэм, пока Эверард смотрел в ее сторону.

– Извините, но это между нами с Демьеном! Он оскорбил меня, а я подобного обращения не потерплю! Пусть следит за языком! – на последних словах она посмотрела на Демьена, многозначительно расширив глаза. – Если позволите, я оставлю вас.

Когда Сэм ушла, Эверард перевел на него взгляд.

– Что ты ей сказал?

– Что она старая корова, – быстро пробормотал Демьен.

Глаза Эверарда прищурились. – Врешь! – произнес он с усмешкой. – Но я всё равно узнаю.

 

– Долго это будет продолжаться? Ты уже всё разрешил? – Демьен взял протянутый любовником стаканчик.

– Ты про Сэм? Она присмотрит за тобой еще какое-то время. Я как раз хотел с тобой это обсудить.

– У меня завтра спектакль, – напомнил Демьен.

– Да… Сэм сходит с тобой.

Они присели на больничный диван в фойе, напротив декоративного настенного фонтана. Стекающая по стеклу вода гипнотизировала. Кофе из автомата был на удивление вкусным.

Демьен придвинулся ближе к Эверарду, чтобы чувствовать его тепло, и тот машинально провел ладонью по его ноге, не представляя, какую бурю вызывает внутри одним этим чувственным жестом невзначай. Демьен повернул к нему голову, с трепетом изучая любимые черты. Да, действительно, не представлял… Глаза Эверарда казались задумчивыми, устремленными в пустоту. Он медленно пил кофе.

– Тебе Сэм все рассказала?

Демьен кивнул. – Сказала, что Джулию похитили и что ты ее спас.

Эверард перевел на него внимательный взгляд, выражение лица изменилось. – Только ты всего этого не знаешь, Демьен. Ты понимаешь, о чем я?

Демьен медленно кивнул, не отрывая от него глаз. – Кажется… понимаю.

– Джулию я вытащил, но дела закрутились похлеще, чем было до этого.

Эверард отпил кофе, вспоминая эту безумную, лихорадочную ночь.

 

…Когда вертолет приземлился на здании офиса, большая часть его подчиненных, включая врачей, ученых, оперативников и простых служащих, были на месте. Сотрудники продолжали пребывать, и охрана на входе работала в режиме «всех впускать, никого не выпускать».

– Нэнс, оставайся на месте, – сказал он тогда оператору, спускаясь с остальными в лифте. – Будешь работать на мониторинге здания. Ночь ожидается долгой.

Он велел ей собрать людей по отделам в конференц-залах на соответствующих этажах, а Такехико – вести пленницу в 1046 кабинет, когда лифт неожиданно остановился на другом этаже. Они с секретарем переглянулись. В дверях стоял немало удивленный Влад Бачовски.

– Отлично, на ловца и зверь бежит… – глухо произнес Эверард. – Заходи, дорогой, ты-то мне и нужен, – он схватил ученого, когда тот и так уже почти вошел в лифт, и практически втащил его внутрь.

– Что-то случилось? В чем я провинился? – пробормотал растерявшийся поляк.

– Еще не знаю, – ответил Эверард.

Бачовски вопросительно глянул на Такехико, но тот, держа обеими руками женщину в белом халате, только опустил глаза. Лифт ехал на пятидесятый этаж.

Когда Эверард вышел с Джулией на руках, врачи и техники уже ждали их.

– Иди за мной, – кивнул он Бачовски. – Такехико, ты знаешь, что делать.

Эверард успел заметить, как в закрывающемся лифте резко дернулась их пленница, но всё было напрасно.

– Я в порядке, милый… – попыталась успокоить его Джулия, когда врачи повезли ее на общий осмотр. – Не переживай. Делай, что должен.

– Мы позаботимся о ней, мистер Линт, – пробормотала молодая девушка-невропатолог.

– Надеюсь, – едва слышно ответил он и, окинув взглядом широкое помещение, махнул Бачовски и вернулся к лифту.

В кабинете 1046 находилась аппаратура «для собеседований», а на самом деле последние аналоги детектора лжи, позволяющие проследить внутренние мотивы и движущие человеком подсознательные установки. Если в считывающем кресле и можно было соврать, то такого человека Эверард пока еще не встретил.

В другом углу помещения сидела их пленница, которую Такехико успел прикрепить к стулу скотчем.

– Оперативно, – произнес Эверард, кинув на женщину мимолетный взгляд, и велел Бачовски садиться в кресло. Пока ученый, вздыхая, послушно снимал с себя халат, Эверард приблизился к пленнице. Та откровенно его боялась.

– Эверард, а почему именно я? – всё же робко возразил Бачовски, мостясь на сиденье аппарата.

– Не думай, что я тебе не доверяю, Влад, – Эверард вернулся к нему и закрепил на теле датчики. – Просто мне меньше всего хотелось бы, чтобы предателем оказался ты… Особенно, после всего, что я для тебя сделал.

Датчики на активных точках тела, вмонтированная в поверхность кресла система сенсоров, анализирующая химический состав пота, нейрорефлектирующие экраны и погружающие в полугипнотическое состояние волны – всё это давало цельную картину деятельности нервной системы и открывало белые пятна подсознания, а наводящие вопросы позволяли отслеживать реакции, порой скрытые и неосознаваемые даже самим человеком.

Пока он проверял Бачовски, Такехико молча следил за процедурой.

– Поздравляю, – произнес в итоге Эверард, когда тщательное исследование не выявило ничего подозрительного. – Ты чист.

– Мистер Линт, – произнес в ухе голос наблюдавшего за всем этим оператора. – Сотрудники собрались в конференц-залах, по отделам. Ждут вас.

– Спасибо, Нэнс. Начнем с оперативников. Отправляй сюда по одному.

– Будем проверять всех? – удивленно уточнил Такехико.

– Да, – Эверард оглянулся на секретаря. – И займешься этим ты... Ее, – он показал на притихшую женщину. – В подсобку, чтобы не смущать сотрудников. И присматривай, чтобы не сбежала… Влад, пошли со мной, – кивнул он расслабившемуся и заметно повеселевшему Бачовски.

Когда они вернулись на пятидесятый этаж, врачи уже закончили осмотр. Джулия полулежала на кушетке, свет был приглушен, придавая обширному помещению с медицинским оборудованием таинственный, космический вид. Джулия отрешенно смотрела в сторону, и в тотальной тишине возникало ощущение, что от остальных людей и от всего мира ее отгораживает невидимая стена, делая недоступной.

Весь врачебный состав, как и приказал Эверард, дожидался его здесь. Результаты не выявили никаких повреждений, помимо нервного потрясения. Джулия была измотана и физически ослаблена.

Эверард посмотрел на отрешенную жену и велел врачам идти в конференц-зал к ученым. Бачовски терпеливо стоял у дверей.

– Ну как ты, девочка моя?.. – тихо спросил он, подойдя.

– Всё в порядке... – Джулия улыбнулась, глядя на него теплым взглядом и впуская в свое закрытое пространство.

Эверард присел рядом, сжимая в ладонях ее лицо, прижимаясь лбом к ее лбу.

– Есть еще кое-что… что надо будет сделать, – едва слышно произнес он, глядя расфокусированным взглядом на ее губы. – Потом…

– Милый… – Джулия оторвала голову и посмотрела поверх его плеча. Эверард медленно обернулся. Неподалеку от дверей, старательно изучая один из приборов, а по сути, делая вид, что его тут нет, мялся Бачовски.

– Влад, подожди за дверью, – устало произнес Эверард, и ученый, засмеявшись и едва не врезавшись в косяк, выскочил в коридор.

– Тебе не кажется, что он стал еще более сумасшедшим, чем был раньше? – с усмешкой спросил Эверард.

– Не знаю, – улыбнулась Джулия. – Не имела счастья быть знакомой.

– Что они делали с тобой? – спросил Эверард, его темные глаза вновь стали серьезными.

Джулия медленно покачала головой из стороны в сторону, ее взгляд, глубокий и наполненный тревогой, был направлен на него и вглубь себя. – Они как-то пронюхали про твою кровь... Милый, они взяли у меня пробу!..

Эверард нахмурился. – Если у них что-то и было – взрыв всё уничтожил…

Он сжал переносицу. В этот ночной час в душе возникало предчувствие окончательности.

– Они взяли пробу и случайно обнаружили что-то странное?

– Нет, любимый, они явно планировали это давно… Они следили за нами, знали о наших планах, караулили машину!.. – Джулия сдержала неровное дыхание и закрыла глаза. Эверард прижал ее к себе.

– Милый, они еще до этого как-то узнали о твоей тайне... Не думаю, что они знали точно, но что-то явно подозревали... И они… – она подняла на него глаза. – Они хотели похитить вовсе не меня. А Мишеля...

Эверард смотрел на жену огромными немигающими глазами.

– Да… – она кивнула. – Где дети сейчас? Ты уверен, что охрана?..

– Уверен. Они в полной безопасности, – успокоил он ее. – Встретишься с ними завтра…

Закрыв глаза, он уткнулся лбом в ее лоб, обдумывая, что делать дальше.

– Джули, мне надо проследить всю цепочку… А еще надо проверить, какой ущерб мог нанести тебе псифлайпер, – прошептал он. – А потом вам, возможно, придется на время уехать в безопасное место.

– Хорошо, делай всё, как считаешь нужным… – Джулия провела рукой по его спине и зарылась пальцами в собранные в хвост волосы. – Я забыла сказать тебе спасибо… – произнесла она шепотом. – Ты мой спаситель… мой вечный герой.

Их губы соприкоснулись и слились в долгом поцелуе. Эверард медленно вздохнул, закрывая глаза.

– Не волнуйся за меня, – прошептала она.

– Может, поспишь в моем кабинете?

– Я едва ли смогу сейчас заснуть, – Джулия улыбнулась, ложась спиной обратно на кушетку.

– Тебе здесь удобно? Может, отдохнешь в капсуле для астронавтов? Наша последняя разработка для правительства.

Джулия засмеялась.

– Очень удобно, – подмигнул ей Эверард. – И спится хорошо.

– Нет, – она вздохнула, отводя взгляд. – Я лучше здесь тебя подожду…

После всего произошедшего начиненные электроникой капсулы внушали ей ужас.

– Извини, я не подумал, – он похлопал ее по руке. – Оставляю с тобой Бачовски. Заодно и познакомишься.

За дверью помимо Влада его ждала молодая девушка невропатолог.

– Мистер Линт, я хотела вам сказать… Может это окажется важным, – произнесла она, когда Бачовски ушел в кабинет. – Джойс сегодня не вышла на работу. Когда вы вызвали всех сотрудников, она позвонила мне и сказала, что заболела…

«Опа!» – пронеслось в его голове.

– Спасибо. Я свяжусь с ней.

И это было только начало той безумной лихорадки, что всю ночь не давала покоя всему его нью-йоркскому отделу.

В 1046 кабинете проверки шли полным ходом. Пленная женщина находилась в подсобке, отделенной от основного помещения стеклом. Внутри горел свет, и женщина походила на выставленный в витрине манекен. Оригинальный манекен, приклеенный к стулу скотчем. Эверард усмехнулся: это называется «не смущать сотрудников».

– Такехико, бери с собой пару человек, и езжайте к Джойс Флэнеган из экспериментального отдела в гости. Тащите ее сюда. Я надеюсь, что она еще в городе, – шепнул он на ухо секретарю.

Кобаяси задумался. Экспериментальный отдел… в памяти всплыла полная женщина, присутствовавшая на недавнем эксперименте. Поняв, о ком идет речь, он кивнул и вышел из кабинета.

Самостоятельно проверив двух ведущих специалистов и убедившись в их лояльности, Эверард поручил дальнейшую проверку персонала им. А сам направился в подсобку, где, как на витрине, красовалась перепуганная пленница. Не успел он приблизиться к прозрачным дверям, как глаза женщины испуганно расширились. Да, она определенно его боялась, но ведь он даже не успел ничего ей сделать...

Эверард вошел и изменил отражающий режим стеклянной перегородки, сделав ее зеркальной со стороны общего кабинета. Его подчиненные продолжали старательно проверять друг друга. Что ж, не повредит даже в качестве психологической профилактики. Ведь он уже догадывался, у кого мог быть достаточно пытливый ум, чтобы наткнуться на его тайну, и несдержанный язык, чтобы ее разболтать.

Женщина на стуле замерла, неотступно следуя за ним черными от страха глазами.

– Ну что, красотка, – он отклеил затыкающий ее рот скотч. С растрепанными волосами и диким выражением лица женщина напоминала взлохмаченную волчицу. – Расскажешь обо всем сама или тебе помочь?

– Ты монстр!!! – завопила она, пытаясь вырваться из удерживающей ее липкой ленты. – Отойди от меня!!!

Эверард засмеялся, кажется, он начинал понимать причину ее суеверного ужаса. Дело было совсем не в его силе или власти.

– Ты кажешься забавной, – он присел рядом на край стола. – Было бы интересно поиграть с тобой. Но, видишь ли... У меня совсем нет времени.

Пленница замолчала, глядя на него насквозь черными глазами, с заливающими радужку зрачками. – Ты монстр!.. – прошипела она.

Эверард понял, что простыми разговорами ничего от нее не добьется, и полез в сейф за препаратами.

– Кто ты?.. Что ты вообще такое?! – следя за ним немигающим взглядом и едва не сходя с ума от ужаса, шептала женщина.

Эверард разложил кейс на столе и присел перед пленницей на корточки, положив локти ей на колени.

– Хотел бы я это знать, дорогая, – произнес он, глядя на нее с улыбкой, почти ласково. – Но эта тайна скрыта от меня, и точно также она будет скрыта от вас.

Он достал шприц-автомат и пригоршню ампул. Стандартная процедура: пентотал натрия, бензол-эфедрин, **скополамин с некоторыми промежутками между ними…**

**Пока действовал первый препарат, женщина обмякла, отключаясь, и Эверард освободил ее.**

**– Какую всё же удобную штуку придумал Ричард Дрю, – отметил он, отрывая липкую ленту. Плевать, что женщина его не слышит. –** Вы приклеивали скотчем мою жену, теперь мой человек приклеил им тебя…

Когда пришло время других препаратов, и женщина пришла в себя, судорожно дыша и глядя на него невидящими расширенными глазами, Эверард путем нехитрых расспросов подтолкнул ее мышление в нужном направлении. А дальше дело оставалось за малым.

Как он и предполагал, за всем этим стоял секретный департамент Колдмана. Ну конечно… Все было логично. Возможно даже, что полковник отдал приказ, едва покинув его офис.

Женщина говорила связно, но медленно, с повторами и длительными погружениями в себя, из которых ему приходилось выводить ее расспросами. Через стеклянную панель Эверард видел, как Такехико привел в кабинет Джойс. Ведущий специалист действительно была больна: красные воспаленные от температуры глаза, зверский насморк. Как интересно…

Пока пленница изливала информацию, с ним дважды связался оператор, и на смену кристально чистым оперативникам на проверку отправился отдел исследований.

Женщина рассказывала, как Колдман, желая остаться чистым, нанял для похищения и проведения всей операции полулегальную группировку. Одна из конкурирующих с Эверардом фирм мелкого пошиба... А значит, люди из департамента остались невредимыми, за исключением тех нескольких специалистов, что были в здании, и тех, кто подъехал позже на машинах.

Первоначально дело закрутилось вокруг его последних разработок, в частности кеметовой жидкости... Когда Колдман решил прощупать почву, ему понадобился достаточно сведущий человек, и он нашел такого среди сотрудников офиса. И тогда они натолкнулись еще на кое-что, заинтересовавшее их куда сильнее кемета…

Женщина говорила, уже не прерываясь, поймав нужную волну. Эверард слушал и наблюдал через стекло, как Джойс принесли горячий чай и усадили в кресло, в ожидании, когда он здесь закончит. Та выглядела растерянной и удивленной, но отнюдь не сконфуженной, испуганной или переживающей… Прижимая то и дело салфетку к носу, она смотрела на окружающих вопрошающими глазами. И хотя Эверард знал почти наверняка, что она и была тем самым человеком, которого нашел Колдман, он уже не испытывал былого гнева и ярости. Только странную приглушенную грусть… Они не оставят его в покое.

Пленница выговорила всё и замолчала, словно отрубило. Эверард провел рукой перед ее лицом и щелкнул пальцами, выключая ее.

Выйдя в кабинет, он попросил всех кроме Джойс и Такехико удалиться.

– Я, правда, заболела, мистер Линт, – пробормотала Джойс.

– Я вижу, – ответил он, присаживаясь напротив. – И ты ничего не знаешь?

– Мистер Линт, при всем моем уважении, вы копаете совершенно не в том направлении!

Эверард задумчиво покивал головой, глядя ей прямо в глаза.

– Я готова заявить это со всей ответственностью!.. И готова пройти любые проверки, – Джойс громко высморкалась.

– Тогда сейчас и начнем, – Эверард приглашающим жестом показал ей на кресло детектора.

На первый взгляд ничего не внушало подозрений. Джойс держалась спокойно, а нейрорефлектирующие экраны, отражающие структуру внутреннего пространства в визуальном ключе, не выявляли никаких участков затемнения, в которых можно было бы утаить хоть что-то.

Эверарда настораживал лишь один момент: каждый раз, когда процедура уже подходила к концу, псиолограф соскальзывал, явно оставляя неохваченной какую-то незначительную область.

– Сдается мне, что в сознании Джойс всё же скрывается кое-что, что она сама не осознает… – заметил Эверард.

Джойс побледнела и отерла лицо салфеткой.

– Что вы имеете в виду?!

– Джойс, тебя могли встретить на улице, завести в любую подворотню или даже прийти к тебе домой, ввести в гипноз и «просветить» во всех направлениях. А потом, узнав всю нужную информацию, навсегда оставить в неведении о том, что было. И то, что ты заболела, лишь подтверждает: интуитивно ты догадывалась, что не всё так просто и что тебе грозит опасность.

Эверард заглянул в подсобное помещение, убедившись, что пленница всё еще спит, а заодно прихватив препараты, и через оператора заказал себе кофе.

– Я введу тебя в глубокий транс, – он присел на стул рядом с Джойс. – Но для этого ты должна дать мне согласие.

– Разве у меня есть выбор, мистер Линт? – прошептала она бесцветным голосом. В глазах светился ужас и крайняя степень изумления, граничащего с оцепенением.

– Ты права, Джойс. Выбора у тебя нет, – Эверард зарядил ампулу в шприц. – Если это тебя успокоит, думай о том, что ты совершаешь благое дело. Ведь бойцы Департамента могли использовать не только твое сознание, и мы должны знать, что искать.

Эверард выстрелил расслабляющим раствором в ее шею, Джойс вздрогнула и тут же расслабилась.

– А теперь смотри мне в глаза, Джойс… – используя силу внушения, Эверард погрузил ее в нужное состояние. Детектор вновь начал свою неспешную работу, сканируя на этот раз только недоступное ранее место. Эверард и Такехико внимательно следили за возникавшими на экране смутными образами.

– Джойс, сосредоточься на моем голосе, – произнес Эверард спокойно, почти ласково. – Сейчас ты вспомнишь, как к тебе пришли незнакомые люди.

– Да, – медленно ответила она.

– Ты помнишь их. Ты помнишь всё, о чем они тебе говорили и что с тобой делали… – внушал Эверард.

– Да… – так же медленно повторила Джойс.

– Твое сознание полно ясности и гармонии, больше ничего не блокирует воспоминания. Ты можешь вспомнить всё, что происходило с тобой за последний месяц. И можешь свободно об этом рассказать.

– Да… – вновь прошептала та.

– На счет «пять» ты проснешься. Ты будешь чувствовать себя спокойной и бодрой. И обо всем расскажешь мне. Раз… Два… – Эверард сосчитал до пяти, и Джойс Флэнеган открыла глаза. В них больше не было испуга, только всё то же приглушенное удивление и взгляд в себя.

– Джойс, ты хочешь мне что-то рассказать?

Она медленно кивнула и перевела взгляд на секретаря.

– Такехико, – произнес Эверард. – Посмотри, куда пропал мой кофе, и успокой людей в конференц-залах.

Кобаяси понял, что босс хочет остаться с ней наедине, и, кивнув, вышел. Эверард медленно поднял руку и отключил связь с оператором.

– Что со мной теперь будет, мистер Линт? – высморкавшись, спросила Джойс.

Эверард смотрел на нее глубоким немигающим взглядом. – Расскажи сначала, что нового ты обо мне узнала.

Джойс вспыхнула и отвела глаза. – Вы так и не дали мне свою кровь на анализ…

– Это вызвало у тебя интерес, и ты решила раздобыть данные?

– Нет. Просто я вспоминала эксперимент и думала об этом всё время… Тогда тех людей тоже заинтересовало, почему доброволец погиб, а вы нет.

Они долго смотрели друг на друга.

– Знаешь, Джойс, есть вещи, о которых лучше не знать: вопросы, ответы на которые убивают, и знания, приносящие с собой лишь проблемы. Это тот самый случай.

За словами стояло больше, чем он мог ей объяснить, и Джойс молчала. Ее глаза, до сих пор неподвижные и растерянные, теперь блуждали, словно в поисках решения, в поисках выхода.

– Вы не оставите меня в живых, так ведь?

Эверард помрачнел: на душе было тяжело, и на юмор его не хватило.

– Ошибаешься, Джойс. Ты не только останешься в живых, но даже в здравом уме и при ясной памяти. Но работать на меня ты не будешь, как и помнить обо всем, чем здесь занималась…

Джойс подняла на него глаза, зрачки расширились, и вся она казалась онемевшей, словно не могла поверить в происходящее, хотя и понимала каждое его слово. Эверард знал всё, что она чувствовала и о чем думала в этот момент, словно сам это переживал. И ему было грустно. Проклятая эмпатия. Сколько лет он развивал ее в себе, чтобы читать в душах людей. Но сейчас он с удовольствием обменял бы ее на бесчувственное равнодушие. Его решение было жестоким и всё же не без странного милосердия, и Джойс понимала это и не могла ничего возразить.

Кобаяси связался с ним по мобильному. – Босс, у меня ваш кофе. И к вам приехали люди сенатора.

– Хорошо, Такехико, отвлеки их пока. Я уже закончил, – он отключил телефон и обратился к Джойс. – Я не могу оставить тебя при себе, Джойс, потому что брешь, которую люди Колдмана оставили в твоем сознании, уже ничем не исправить. Теперь это твое слабое место, ты уязвима, и при желании они без труда смогут вновь и вновь этим воспользоваться. Я не могу подвергать корпорацию и свою семью такому риску.

Она молча опустила глаза, и дрожавшая в них влага пролилась по щеке. В этот момент Джойс была исполнена такой безмолвной и безропотной печали, что даже казалась ему красивой. Эверард вздохнул.

Когда в кабинет вошли вызванные им техники, он дал им четкие указания насчет Джойс и пленной женщины, имени которой он так и не узнал. Теперь это не имело значения: если дело дойдет до суда, так будет даже лучше. В любом случае женщину в белом халате ждала полная амнезия с лишением академических навыков и знаний. Джойс же могла продолжать работать по специальности где-нибудь в другом месте. Он не лишал ее этой возможности, ведь она какое-то время своей жизни посвятила работе на него. Работе, которую она теперь должна будет забыть.

Пока техники под присмотром Такехико выполняли его поручение, Эверард переговорил с людьми сенатора, бегло объяснив ситуацию, потом обошел и успокоил своих людей и связался с Колдманом…

Эверард отпил кофе. Вода в декоративном настенном водопаде Пресвитерианской больницы зачаровывала.

Проверки служащих в офисе до сих пор продолжались – он должен был убедиться, что люди Колдмана использовали только Джойс – с ним то и дело связывались его люди и докладывали о происходящем.

Колдман… Эверард вспомнил разговор с полковником. К его удивлению, тот явно струсил и заявил о своей непричастности, чем, сам того не понимая, развязал Эверарду руки. Теперь он мог положить Джулию в больницу и обелить себя перед сенатором, который уже заявил о своей лояльности, обещая поддержку, если дело не выйдет на суд общественности. Полковник Колдман затих, явно не желая привлекать к делам Департамента излишнего внимания, а возможно и не ожидая от Эверарда такой наглости и прыти. Насколько он затих и затих ли, было сложно предугадать, поэтому действовать надо было быстро. Теперь ему предстояло разобраться со всеми причастными людьми…

 

Демьен наблюдал за лицом Эверарда, чувствуя себя переполненным и тяжелым, как налившаяся соком виноградная гроздь в последних лучах осеннего солнца. Под привычной непроницаемой маской на лице любовника одна эмоция сменялась другой. И Демьену казалось, что он видит их, видит мысли Эверарда. Зачарованный, он молчал, не в силах сказать хоть что-нибудь, боясь прервать эту гипнотизирующую магию.

Эверард отпил кофе и перевел на него взгляд.

– Я отправляю Джулию и детей подальше отсюда, в Европу, и хочу, чтобы ты тоже поехал.

Демьен разволновался, с трудом сдерживая радостное волнение. В голове, как прыткие ящерки, забегали суматошные мысли: он должен остаться! ведь если все уедут, он наконец сможет быть с любовником наедине! никто не будет мешать! Эверард сможет проводить с ним много времени! он должен остаться любыми путями!.. Только это надо сделать как-то спокойно, незаметно, чтобы любовник не понял, почему он не хочет ехать… Демьен всеми силами сдерживал радость, хотя унять лихорадочный блеск в глазах он был не в силах.

– В Европу?.. – спросил он медленно, словно обдумывал предложение. – Это вы об этом говорили с Джулией?.. А куда именно?

Эверард смотрел на него с усмешкой, потом всё же засмеялся и покачал головой.

– Возможно, на юг. Сейчас там очень хорошо. Вспомнишь детство. Только представь себе холмы, усеянные виноградниками, розовые лучи закатного солнца, еще теплый, но уже свежий от вечерней прохлады воздух, аромат цветов и фруктов, терпкое вино и сладкий виноград за столиком на террасе.

Демьен прищурился, уже ощущая себя в Италии, чувствуя, как осеннее солнце ласкает лицо и наполненный свежими запахами воздух распирает грудь. Низкий, мурлычущий голос любовника словно окунул его в давние воспоминания.

– Здорово!.. – прошептал он. – И поехать туда со всеми тоже здорово... Но мне надо учиться, я не хочу опять всех догонять.

Эверард смотрел на него, прищурившись. Демьен постарался сделать самый равнодушный вид, на какой был способен.

– Малыш, если ты думаешь, что я смогу уделять тебе много времени, останься ты тут, то ты сильно ошибаешься, – произнес наконец Эверард. – Я буду серьезно занят… И, к тому же, оставаться здесь может быть совсем небезопасно.

– Мне всё равно… Я согласен сидеть рядом с Сэм хоть круглые сутки, пусть она даже со мной в школу ходит! Но я хочу остаться с тобой, – Демьен опустил глаза. Эта чертова его проницательность! Ничего нельзя скрыть!

Эверард поднял его лицо за подбородок, рассматривая, очерчивая большим пальцем контур обиженных губ – рот Демьена приоткрылся, сорвано вдыхая воздух, веки с черными ресницами дрогнули – и бегло поцеловал, отстранившись.

– Я так хочу… остаться, – прошептал Демьен одними губами, поднимая на него взгляд. Глубокую лазурь радужек затопляли чернильные пятна зрачков, которые становились всё шире… У Эверарда обожгло в груди, внезапное желание сдавило горло. Отводя глаза, он быстро прижал голову Демьена к своему плечу, стиснув зубы и переведя темный взгляд на струи воды.

 


	69. Chapter 69

### 15

 

Дом Эверарда был полон воспоминаний. Игнорируя наружную охрану, Демьен прошелся по залам и комнатам, позволяя чувствам захватить себя. Солнечное сплетение сладостно ныло от возвышенной меланхолии. Чувство было таким тонким и неожиданно бодрящим, что он ощущал себя живым и почти счастливым.

Домашняя прислуга зажгла в библиотеке свечи, а Харука приготовила вкусный ужин, и когда к вечеру из больницы вернулся Эверард с Джулией, дом казался таким же полным и живым, как когда-то. Демьен уже не помнил то время, когда под этой крышей одновременно собирались все, включая обоих близнецов, Линду, Мишеля и его самого. Вместе они поужинали и выпили яблочного сидра, а когда время спустя всех охватила расслабленная непринужденность, и Линты стали обсуждать предстоящий отъезд, Демьен улучил момент и, как он надеялся, незаметно выскользнул за дверь.

Ему хотелось пойти в кабинет Эверарда, ему хотелось заглянуть на чердак, в мастерскую Джулии, хотелось проникнуть в спальню супругов, проведать комнаты близнецов, пройтись по студии и выйти на задний двор к бассейну, но он отправился в свою бывшую комнату, где давно не жил, но которая всё еще считалась его комнатой. Здесь в шкафах даже остались кое-какие принадлежащие ему старые вещи и одежда, из которой он давно вырос…

Демьен зашел в ванную и, сам не понимая зачем, включил горячую воду. Потом зажег освещение: декоративные сиреневые фонари и огни в городском пейзаже. Из распахнутого окна веяло прохладой и осенней сыростью. Упав, не разуваясь, на кровать, он немного повалялся, то глядя немигающим взглядом в потолок и прислушиваясь к шуму воды из ванной, то беспокойно ворочаясь и пытаясь тактильной памятью вспомнить первые сексуальные игры с Эверардом на этом самом матрасе… Он хотел бы, чтобы любовник пришел и овладел им прямо сейчас, здесь, в этой комнате и в этом доме, который стал для их сексуальных отношений полным табу («Стоя или лежа? Лучше всё же стоя... не раздеваясь… быстро и неистово…» – Демьен смаковал эту мысль с каким-то декадентским наслаждением), и в то же время из окна веяло такой прохладой и мраком, что он закричал бы в истерике, если бы его желание исполнилось и Эверард всё же пришел и овладел им… Демьен ударил бы его, так отчаянно его хотел! Он прислушивался к себе и с ужасом чувствовал, как любовь к Эверарду пускает в нем метастазы, пробираясь в самый глубинный, потаенный, скрытый и неосознаваемый уровень души.

Сдерживая ежеминутное желание вскочить и броситься куда-нибудь, не разбирая дороги, Демьен долежал до момента, когда его начало трясти от вечерней прохлады, и нехотя поднялся. Выключив воду, он покинул комнату и побрел по коридору к лестнице.

В дверях библиотеки он столкнулся с говорящей по телефону Линдой. «Да... да... ничего себе!.. и что они тебе сказали?..» – она обогнула его, придерживая за талию. Демьен проводил ее взглядом – забавно, теперь он был выше ее ростом. Величественная и властная на сцене, вблизи Линда порой казалась хрупкой девушкой, и в такие моменты, как сейчас, Демьен мог бы без смущения даже заигрывать с ней. Но редкая утонченность являлась только видимостью – Линду сложно было застать врасплох.

Демьен заглянул в библиотеку, и то, что он увидел, вызвало в нем взволнованное оцепенение. Столик с едой был отодвинут, и Эверард, разложив диван, устало упал на него, в самый центр. Демьен вздохнул, не в силах избавиться от навеянных католическим воспитанием ассоциаций: мужчина лежал, раскинув руки. Сейчас, уставший, отрешенный, без обычной подавляющей силы и самоуверенности, он казался невесомым и… почти святым. Хотя испепеляющий сексуальный магнетизм никуда не делся: Демьена тянуло к нему, словно на веревке.

Не спеша обнаруживать свое присутствие и неотрывно глядя на распростертую в центре дивана фигуру, Демьен свернул за ближайшую книжную полку. Подглядывая поверх книг, он с растущим болезненным волнением смотрел, как Джеки снимает сережки и тугой кожаный пояс, как садится рядом с отцом и стягивает изящные туфли. Когда она не спеша убрала на плечо длинные волосы и с чувственной кошачьей грацией устроилась у Эверарда под боком, сердце Демьена дернулось в странном восхищении и ревнивой горечи. Он был сконфужен собственными мыслями и в то же время очарован.

Что-то тихо шепча, Джеки положила голову Эверарду на плечо и обняла его за талию… В поисках более удобного ракурса, Демьен сдвинулся вбок и наткнулся на взгляд Франца. Тот стоял с другой стороны полки и, видимо, давно за ним наблюдал. Его глаза горели сдерживаемым смехом.

– А где Джулия? – выпалил Демьен первое, что пришло в голову.

– Укладывает Мишеля, – Франц медленно оглянулся на диван, потом многозначительно подмигнул Демьену.

– Думаю, после всех впечатлений ребенок едва ли заснет, – произнес Эверард, не открывая глаз. – Хотя я уже отрубаюсь…

– Я тоже, – прошептала Джеки и, с напряжением потянувшись всем телом, словно кошка, плотнее прижалась к отцу.

– Вот послушайте, – Франц нашел нужную книгу и вернулся к дивану.

– _Вино любой кабак, как пышный зал дворцовый,_

_Украсит множеством чудес._

_Колонн и портиков возникнет стройный лес_

_Из золота струи багровой -_

_Так солнце осенью глядит из мглы небес…_

Демьен чуть не заплакал, когда Франц лег на живот рядом с Эверардом, читая приглушенным мягким голосом. Но вскоре обида сменилась новыми чувствами. Эти трое, с их кошачьей чувственностью, льющей через край, и почти мистической притягательностью, завораживали и поражали его.

– _Раздвинет опиум пределы сновидений,_

_Бескрайностей края,_

_Расширит чувственность за грани бытия,_

_И вкус мертвящих наслаждений,_

_Прорвав свой кругозор, поймет душа твоя,_ – продолжал читать Франц с упоением, словно смаковал на языке каждое слово, и Демьен вышел из своего укрытия, рассматривая троицу сквозь прищуренные веки. Огонь свечей расплывался, расслаивался светящимися нитями, и ему казалось, что на самом деле это невидимые связи, протянувшиеся от Эверарда к близнецам и обратно. Сейчас Демьен особо ярко ощущал их сродство. Они были не просто похожи – они были соединены на непостижимом для него уровне, представая одним существом.

– _И все ж сильней всего отрава глаз зеленых,_

_Твоих отрава глаз,_

_Где, странно искажен, мой дух дрожал не раз,_

_Стремился к ним в мечтах бессонных_

_И в горькой глубине изнемогал и гас…_ – перешел на шепот Франц. Его голос, тревожащий и проникновенный, неожиданно наполнился тоской, и у Демьена задрожало в груди. Он заметил, как Эверард распахнул глаза, устремив взгляд в потолок… Не переставая смотреть на лицо любовника, Демьен медленно присел у него в ногах.

– _Но чудо страшное, уже на грани смерти,_

 _Таит твоя слюна…_ – Франц поднял глаза на Эверарда, тот усмехнулся. – _Когда от губ твоих моя душа пьяна!.._

О да-а-а… Демьен не мог бы сказать точнее, но то, с каким чувством читал последние строчки Франц, ему совсем не нравилось.

– _И в сладострастной круговерти_

 _К реке забвения с тобой летит она…_ – Франц захлопнул книгу и задумчиво положил подбородок на руки. – Отрава… – прошептал он, и в комнате воцарилась тишина. Только, пощелкивая воском, плавилась одна из свечей. Ревниво разглядывая Франца, Демьен не сразу заметил, что Эверард смотрит на него.

– Что ты решил? – спросил он.

– Я остаюсь, – ответил Демьен упрямо. Эверард только усмехнулся и закрыл глаза.

Франц, развернувшись на бок, с интересом посмотрел на Демьена. – Жалко… А я бы хотел, чтобы ты поехал с нами.

– А Джеки? – Демьен не смог сдержать улыбку.

– А Джеки уже спит, – прошептала она.

– Когда вы едете? – Демьен опустил взгляд. В душе царило двойственное чувство: грусть, что все они уезжают, и желание, чтобы это поскорее случилось!

– Завтра вечером, – задумчиво ответил Франц. – Придешь проводить?

– Не знаю, – Демьен пожал плечами. – У меня завтра маленький спектакль в школе…

– О! Так может, мы еще успеем на него сходить? – оживился Франц.

– Нет, это только для своих! – быстро пробормотал Демьен.

– Демьен не хочет, чтобы вы видели его в женском платье, – засмеялся Эверард, и лицо Джеки озарилось широкой улыбкой, хотя она так и лежала на плече отца с закрытыми глазами. Демьен вспыхнул, но не нашелся, что сказать в ответ.

– Серьезно?!! А чего ты засмущался? – Франц не сдержал смех. – Мы вон на съемках еще не то вытворяли!.. А что за постановка?

– Я не засмущался… – Демьен поднялся и, глотнув сидра, пересел в кресло. – Обычная школьная постановка. У нас даже не было времени толком отрепетировать. Не хочу опозориться, – он сделал еще один глоток и успокоился, вполне удовлетворенный своей ложью.

 

Ночь была беспокойной… Он давно не спал в этом доме, и непривычный антураж то и дело бросал его в дрожь и озноб воспоминаний. Темнота казалась слишком плотной и напряженной, наполненной мучительным желанием, но когда он включал свет, лучше не становилось... Демьен был готов метаться на постели или по коридору, чувствуя себя оголенным нервом и совершенно неприкаянным. В недолгие часы сна он видел один и тот же образ: разложенный диван в библиотеке с тремя людьми. И бархатный голос Франца повторял: « _Но чудо страшное, уже на грани смерти, таит твоя слюна… Когда от губ твоих моя душа пьяна…_ ».

Демьен проснулся с учащенным сердцебиением. Комнату освещали холодные утренние сумерки. Ему хотелось залезть к кому-нибудь под бок, прижаться, успокоиться, забыться. Эверард, вероятнее всего, ночевал в спальне с Джулией. Интересно, Франц с Линдой спали в старой комнате молодого человека или где-то еще?..

Демьен остановился напротив спальни Жаклин. Минута колебания, и он вошел, не стучась. Дверь была не заперта, но в комнате никого не было. Не в силах подавить разочарование, он спустился в кухню, сделал кофе и пошел на веранду, выходящую на задний двор.

Утро было холодным и влажным. Демьен поежился и, присев на ступеньки, отпил крепкий обжигающий кофе. Легкий туман пронизывал ветви деревьев. От земли поднимался сырой запах, вода в бассейне была покрыта опавшими листьями.

– Что тебя тревожит, друг мой? – услышал он из-за спины и вздрогнул. В углу в плетеном кресле-качалке сидел Франц и тоже пил кофе. Теперь Демьену стало понятно, почему кофейный аромат разносился по кухне еще до того, как он туда пришел.

– Попу не боишься отморозить? – спросил Франц. Демьен поднялся, отряхивая джинсы.

– Почему ты решил, что меня что-то беспокоит? – он подошел к молодому человеку и, быстро заглянув в его кружку, довольно хмыкнул: как он и думал, тот пил кофе со сливками.

– Обычно в молодости люди спят долго и без задних ног, особенно по утрам. По себе знаю, – Франц подмигнул, дуя в кружку.

– Да ладно! Не такая уж у нас разница, – Демьен присел рядом на корточки. – Ты ведь сам сейчас не спишь!

Франц сдвинулся на край, закидывая ногу на ногу и предлагая ему место рядом с собой. Демьен поколебался, но потом всё же поднялся, не в силах сдержать дурацкую улыбку.

– Я просто еще даже не ложился, – ответил Франц, когда он втиснулся рядом. Они переглянулись.

– Вещи, что ли, складывал? – недоверчиво спросил Демьен. В левый бок неудобно впивался подлокотник, но сидеть рядом с Францем всё же было намного теплее.

– Нет, – тот таинственно улыбнулся, переводя взгляд на сад.

– Сексом занимался… – кивнул Демьен и, отпив глоток, изумленно поднял на собеседника глаза. – Всю ночь?!!

– А что, ты один такой? – засмеялся Франц. Демьен смутился.

– Я бы тоже не отказался…

Франц смотрел на него с интересом. Его глаза и губы были так близко, что Демьен вновь испытал уже отпустившее было волнение.

– Кстати, ты не знаешь, Джеки ночевала дома или где? – спросил он, чтобы как-то отвлечься от разных мыслей.

– Дома, – ответил Франц, и что-то в его глазах на секунду изменилось. – Думаю, сейчас она уже спит. А что ты хотел?

– Попрощаться… перед отъездом, – Демьен смущенно смотрел в свою кружку.

– Проводить тебя к ней?

– Да, – Демьен поднял глаза и, наткнувшись на взгляд Франца, неожиданно для себя порывисто прижался к его губам. Тот, если и был удивлен, не стал сопротивляться… Его губы были нежными, умелыми и дразнящими, и когда их языки соприкоснулись, Демьен едва не выронил кружку.

– Кажется, я сексуальный наркоман… – прошептал он Францу, с трудом отрываясь от его губ.

– Откуда такие определения?.. – шепотом спросил тот. Его темные глаза были подернуты мечтательной истомой, а взгляд блуждал по лицу и волосам Демьена. – Разве ты готов прыгнуть в койку к первому встречному?

– Я... готов целоваться с тобой на веранде ранним утром… Разве этого мало?

– Разве я первый встречный? – мягко улыбнулся Франц.

– Нет… – прошептал Демьен, с ужасом глядя на его губы: с ужасом оттого, что снова хочет к ним прильнуть. – Это все потому, что Эверард… – он запнулся.

– Ему сейчас не до этого, – Франц отвел глаза, вновь глядя в сад и поднося к губам кофе.

– Да, я знаю… Извини.

– Демьен, прости за вопрос… но почему Сэм залепила тебе пощечину?

– Да как всегда… сболтнул, не подумав, – Демьен со вздохом откинул голову на спинку кресла и закрыл глаза. Чашка в руке была приятно тяжелой и горячей. Туман размывал контуры и звуки, придавая всему происходящему нереальность, словно он всё еще пребывал во сне. Но сны его в эту ночь были куда менее безмятежны.

– А почему ты спрашиваешь?

– Просто она так это сделала… – Франц засмеялся. – Так смело, словно уже перешагнула определенные этапы отношений... словно вы были близки.

Демьен оторопел. Чувствуя, как щеки заливает румянец, он всеми силами старался взять себя в руки и молил бога, чтобы Франц не смотрел на него сейчас.

– Она просто дура… – выдавил он.

– Поехал бы с нами, – улыбнулся Франц. – Эверарду всё равно будет не до тебя.

Демьен упрямо сжал губы.

– Пойдем… – не дождавшись ответа и допив кофе, Франц хлопнул его по колену. – Я проведу тебя к Джеки.

К удивлению Демьена, Жаклин спала в комнате брата, с Линдой в обнимку. В зыбком утреннем освещении девушки – темненькая и светленькая – выглядели на удивление трогательно, словно два ребенка. Демьен присел рядом с кроватью.

– Джеки!.. – прошептал он, теребя ее за плечо и стараясь при этом не разбудить Линду. – Джеки!..

Жаклин с трудом разлепила глаза и не сразу поняла, что происходит.

– Я пришел попрощаться!.. – произнес он, не зная, что еще сказать. – Пожелать вам счастливого пути!..

– М-м-м… – улыбнулась она, ее глаза смыкались.

– Я так плохо спал в эту ночь… – прошептал Демьен.

– Ну так поспи еще, глупенький... – Жаклин притянула его к себе за руку. Немного поколебавшись, он снял верхнюю одежду, лег рядом, благо кровать была достаточно широкая, и, несмотря на выпитый кофе, погрузился в глубокий и сладостный сон без сновидений…

 

Сэм приехала в особняк к обеду, и Демьен, наскоро попрощавшись со всеми, отправился в театральную школу.

Они подоспели вплотную к началу. Вокруг царила возбужденная беготня, и Демьен с восторгом ощущал себя частью происходящего. Пока выступали другие ученики, он нашел в гримерке Брэдли.

Увидев приятеля, Демьен не смог сдержать хохот. С загримированным белым лицом, черными губами и обводкой вокруг глаз, в черном обтягивающем костюме и плиссированной юбке на шее тот был похож то ли на гота, то ли на шута.

– Чувак, ты бы еще позже приехал! Гримируйся быстрее, я сейчас диктофон притащу…

– Зачем? – раздевшись до пояса, Демьен подсел к зеркалу.

– Ты забыл?! Мы же собирались прикольную озвучку сделать к сценке! – в дверях Брэдли миновал Сэм, на секунду оторопев. Демьен расчесывал волосы и пудрил отросшие черные корни, старательно ее игнорируя. Другие ученики с интересом смотрели на них и перешептывались.

– В чем ты будешь одет? – спросила она. Демьен, собрав всё свое мужество, красил при ней глаза.

– В платье, – резко ответил он.

– Котик, мне всё равно, в чем ты выступаешь… Хоть в чулках, – произнесла она совсем тихо, слышал только он. – Я просто прикреплю к одежде маячок, чтобы не толкаться с тобой рядом.

– Тогда подожди пока… Или к трусам цепляй, – Демьен еще раз расчесал волосы и критически осмотрел в зеркале свое накрашенное лицо. Сэм загородила его собой от остальных и, быстро вытащив край белья, прикрепила холодную каплю металла.

– Трусы не снимать! – прошептала она, отступив. Демьен заметил за ее спиной изумленное лицо Брэдли.

– Я буду ждать тебя в зрительном зале, – бросила Сэм по пути к двери.

– Кто такая? – приятель подсел рядом.

– Мой личный телохранитель, – хмыкнул Демьен.

– Ого! Смотри не раздуйся от важности! – Брэдли со смехом подсунул ему диктофон. – Губы чего не красишь?

– Да ну… – Демьен покосился на макияж одноклассника. – Пошлость какая!

– Вот гад! Я же ради тебя старался! – не обращая внимания на остальных, Брэдли накинулся на него с пуховкой. Демьен захохотал. Короткая шутливая стычка, и пудра разлетелась вокруг пыльным облаком.

– Шор, Кавалли! Сколько вас ждать?! – в дверях стояла взъерошенная костюмер.

– Черт, мы ж не записали текст! Давай быстро, чувак!

– А что говорить? – Демьен схватил диктофон и кинулся следом за женщиной в костюмерную.

– Я ж не знаю текста! – он вытянул руки, пока та накидывала на него длинное с крупным цветочным принтом платье.

– Бля, это будет не постановка, а чистая импровизация… – Брэдли задумчиво стоял рядом, кусая палец и вспоминая, какой он начитывал текст. – Говори…

Демьен старательно повторил, продиктованные приятелем слова, пока костюмер затягивала шнуровку у него на спине.

– Всё, чувак, я к звукачу!

Когда одноклассник вылетел из комнаты, Демьен почувствовал, как его пронзает знакомое восторженное волнение. Он снова будет на сцене, вновь ощутит пьянящий аромат всеобщего внимания. Костюмер развернула его к себе и придирчиво поправила складки.

– Может, грудь подложим? – она сделала говорящий жест руками.

– Не-е-е, – Демьен засмеялся, смутившись. – Я лучше побуду плоской девушкой… На какую только ворон и покусится, – произнес он тише, глядя на себя в зеркало. Сине-сиреневое платье висело на его худощавом теле, как на вешалке. В глубоком V-образном вырезе проглядывала юношеская грудь. Светлые волосы ниспадали на плечи, а тушь и тени вокруг глаз только подчеркивали упрямый взгляд. Демьен сжал челюсти и, поблагодарив костюмера, вышел в коридор, где его уже ждал Брэдли.

– Вау, – выдохнул тот и оглянулся по сторонам.

– Сойдет для школьного спектакля? – Демьен провел руками по ткани, струящийся материал заставлял его самого двигаться более плавно.

– Еще как… Ладно, в общем, играем по намеченному плану, – произнес Брэдли, когда они подошли к дверям актового зала. Кулис не было, и переодетые ученики толпились в коридоре. Немногочисленные зрители сидели в зале на стульях в несколько рядов.

– Ты играешь трагично, а я – комично… – напоминал Брэдли. – Черт, жалко курить нельзя… Если налажаем, то и фиг с ним! Но я думаю, что будет классно.

Демьен сглотнул, чувствуя, как его охватывает знакомая дрожь. На сцене свою сценку показывали пятеро их одноклассников. Один из переодетых поросят запнулся и на минуту завис, других охватила паника. Демьен не сдержал нервный смех и уткнулся в ладони. Другие стоящие в коридоре ученики кинули на него негодующие взгляды.

– Боже, какое счастье, что у нас постановка без слов, – прошептал он.

– Ага, не спектакль, а сплошная лафа! – хохотнул Брэдли.

Одноклассники закончили, раскланялись и ушли со сцены.

Зазвучала музыка и искаженный до неузнаваемости голос Брэдли: «Давным-давно в одном очень удаленном северном селении жила девушка…»

– Черт! Это же наша сказка! – они оба подхватились и протиснулись к входу. Демьен выдохнул и скромно опустив глаза, как и было оговорено, вышел на сцену. Всё волнение, владевшее им секунду назад, испарилось. Он чувствовал себя спокойно, уверенно и даже немного равнодушно, словно со стороны вслушиваясь в запись и подстраивая под нее свои действия. Его игра больше напоминала выступление мима, без слов, без декораций – только пластичные движения тела, жесты и говорящее выражение лица.

Изображая, как его персонаж идет в лес, Демьен поднял глаза в зрительный зал. Он сразу увидел Сэм, женщина сидела почти в самом конце и смотрела на него заинтересованными горящими глазами, улыбаясь.

«…и на ветке девушка увидела огромного!.. черного!.. во-о-орона!..» – произнес в записи голос приятеля. «Не может быть!» – ответил ему столь же измененный голос Демьена, и под общий смех Брэдли выпорхнул на сцену, помахивая своей юбкой. Демьен, глядя на одноклассника, едва не захохотал.

– Сделай грустное лицо!.. – просвистел тот, профланировав мимо. Демьен повиновался, хотя когда Брэдли наворачивал вокруг круги, махая «крыльями» и корча смешные рожи, это было совсем нелегко.

Желая убедиться, что Саманта тоже смеется, Демьен поднял глаза… и чуть не лишился чувств: рядом с ней сидел и внимательно смотрел на сцену Эверард! Кровь отлила от головы, и ноги стали ватными. Зная, что все его потрясение написано на лице, Демьен отвернулся от зала. Может, это обман зрения?.. Что он здесь делает?..

– Молодец, чувак! Уже лучше!.. – списав всё на его игру, просвистел мимо Брэдли.

Демьен собрался. Губы дрожали, голова кружилась, и всё вокруг него разом изменилось. Один только глубокий взгляд – и он оказался в новом мире: оттенки, звуки, ощущения – всё стало иным, как в одном из его сладостных снов.

Демьен повернулся и посмотрел любовнику прямо в глаза. Тело словно окутала невидимая вуаль, кожа горела ровным сухим огнем, он вновь вибрировал от томного напряжения. Зрители затихли, неотрывно следя за ним и уже не обращая внимания на ужимки Брэдли. Демьен чувствовал, что уводит их за собой во власть музы трагедии, но сейчас он играл лишь для одного человека. Как давно, как долго он мечтал, чтобы Эверард всё же выкроил время и пришел на его спектакль! Но почему?! Почему он выбрал эту дурацкую сценку, когда на нем это убогое женское платье? Почему не пришел на полноценный спектакль, когда он был покрыт блестящей пудрой и одет в древнегреческие одежды? Впрочем, глядя в немигающие глаза любовника, он знал, что нравится ему и таким…

Не выходя из образа, Демьен чувственно провел рукой по груди, потом откинул волосы и привлек Брэдли к себе. Они как раз разыгрывали момент, когда ворон принес девушку в свою избу и, скинув перья, предстал перед ней человеком. От его чувственных объятий у Брэдли глаза на лоб полезли, как и у всех зрителей. Кто-то в левом углу ахнул.

Демьену казалось, что это один из его снов, где он раздевается и извивается от страсти на сцене, а Эверард сидит в зрительном зале и гипнотизирует его своим пронзительным взглядом… Водянистые глаза приятеля горели лихорадочным блеском, а щеки – Демьен был готов поклясться – залились румянцем, спасал только плотный белый грим.

«Отныне ты будешь моей женой и хранительницей… та-а-айны!..» – провозгласила запись, и Демьен, целиком отдавшись импровизации, притянул лицо Брэдли к себе и бегло приник к губам. Когда он после этого глянул в зал на реакцию любовника, тот что-то говорил, повернувшись к Сэм. Демьен от обиды прикусил губу.

Зрители сидели, словно замороженные, у Демьена появилось стойкое ощущение, что он испортил сценку. Не выручал теперь и комический элемент, потому что Брэдли казался таким же растерянным и замороженным, как и зал. С трудом доиграв до конца, скомкав финальные сцены, они свалили оттуда в полной тишине. Уже уходя, Демьен услышал громкие одинокие хлопки и не смог сдержать улыбку: это был Эверард. Уже выйдя в коридор, они услышали нарастающие аплодисменты, кто-то даже крикнул «браво». Демьена трясло. Ему надо было срочно увидеть любовника.

Брэдли, стянув резинку с волос и скинув юбку на первый попавшийся подоконник, шел по коридору, не оборачиваясь.

– Эй, ты куда?! – Демьен догнал его и схватил за плечи, пытаясь заглянуть в лицо.

– Курить, – не поднимая глаз, произнес тот.

Демьен растерянно проводил его коренастую фигуру взглядом и побежал к другому входу, надеясь, что Эверард и Сэм сейчас появятся.

Наконец Саманта вышла и осторожно прикрыла за собой дверь.

– Ну как? – спросил он.

– Котик, ты натянул эту публику!.. Теперь переодевайся, и я отвезу тебя домой.

– А Эверард? – растерялся Демьен. – Чего он там сидит?

– Эверард? – переспросила она. – А он здесь был?

– Только не надо делать из меня идиота! – Демьен рывком открыл дверь и поискал глазами по залу. Эверарда нигде не было видно, словно испарился. Словно чертова галлюцинация! Демьен решил бы, что так оно и есть, и он наконец-то сошел с ума, но два места в заднем ряду были пусты.

– Куда он делся?!!

Видя его нарастающую истерику, Сэм сдалась:

– Он уехал проводить своих…

– Не мог подождать?.. – выдохнул Демьен.

– Он и так приехал сюда из аэропорта! И сейчас направился туда же… Радуйся, что он вообще приехал! – она толкнула его в плечо.

– Ладно, – Демьен чувствовал себя унылым и измотанным. Чем был вызван столь спешный отъезд любовника? Правду ли говорила Сэм? Или тот расстроился из-за его небольшой импровизации с поцелуем?.. А ведь Демьен рассчитывал, что сможет тут же объясниться, если что!..

– Пойду переодеваться…

 


	70. Chapter 70

### 16

 

Пьемонту, северную область Италии, окутывала бархатная осень. И хотя в ночное время и по утрам было довольно холодно, за день солнце прогревало воздух и землю настолько, что к вечеру воцарялась почти летняя нега, и вместе с тем воздух был чист и свеж.

Расположившись в кресле с книгой в руках, Франц наблюдал за вечерними тенями. Мелодично щебетали птицы, и в лучах заходящего солнца поздние сорта винограда наливались золотистым сиянием.

Вокруг усадьбы простирались холмы, усеянные ровными рядами виноградника. В воздухе витал сладкий аромат брожения. Время текло медленно и неспешно. Изредка вечернюю тишину нарушали выстрелы детского пистолета и восторженные возгласы Мишеля. «Гроза окрестных коз» – с улыбкой подумал Франц.

Вот уже неделя, как они под чужими именами жили в тихой усадьбе, принадлежащей одной пожилой чете. Днем сюда приезжала бригада наемных рабочих, и тогда на холмах кипела бурная деятельность, но к вечеру воцарялось спокойствие, пожилые супруги ложились спать в своей половине дома, и усадьба, холмы, само время вновь принадлежало только им, Линтам.

– Поможешь накрыть на стол? – неслышно подойдя сзади и склонившись над креслом, Джеки крепко обняла Франца, переплетая руки и целуя в шею.

– Конечно, – обнимаясь и подшучивая друг над другом, близнецы направились в дом.

Отказавшись от услуг наемной кухарки, Линты обходились своими силами, а именно стараниями Жаклин и Франца. Линда и Джулия, которые были не особо сильны в кулинарии, только помогали.

Франц с интересом наблюдал, как между двумя женщинами то и дело вспыхивала едва ощутимая напряженность, которую мог бы не заметить кто-то со стороны, но он прекрасно ее видел и чувствовал. И хотя после крепкого итальянского вина всё сглаживалось и рассеивалось, окончательного улучшения не наступало: Джулия не изменяла своей аристократичной корректности, делая вид, что всё в порядке, а Линда в ее присутствии будто теряла солидную долю своих лидерских замашек и обычную искрометную остроумность, предпочитая наблюдать и смеяться над шутками других. Франц понимал, что причиной всему была недосказанность, существовавшая между ними уже давно… И дело было, конечно же, совсем не в нем… А в Эверарде.

Ситуация немало интриговала Франца, но пока он ограничивался наблюдениями: потребности в его дипломатических способностях не возникало. За ужином, после нескольких бутылок вина, он развлекал их смешными историями и игрой на оставленной кем-то из рабочих гитаре.

– Нет, ты посмотри, что они пишут про отложенную выставку! – негодовала Жаклин, зачитывая с ноутбука чью-то рецензию на творчество Джулии. Та только улыбнулась, устало закрывая глаза и откидывая голову на спинку кресла.

– Когда читаешь таких критиков, так и хочется выдернуть тот палец, которым они эти рецензии печатают, – перебирая струны, заметил Франц.

– Хочешь сказать «пальцы»?! – засмеялась Джеки.

– Думаешь, они печатают десятью?! – в свою очередь захохотал молодой человек. – Не-е-ет, такие пишут одним… В лучшем случае, двумя!.. пальцами.

Всё еще смеясь, Франц окинул взглядом своих спутниц и тихо что-то наиграл. Мишель, уже наевшись и явно не находя никакого смысла в их взрослых посиделках, вручил Джулии свою салфетку и, спрыгнув со стула, отправился исследовать увлекательный мир сада в вечерних сумерках. Общение с местными сверстниками у мальчика не сложилось – непреодолимой преградой стал языковой барьер – а сказок на ночь, как и походов на винодельню было явно недостаточно, и ребенок в мире взрослых откровенно скучал.

– Вам не кажется, что ему не достает общения со сверстниками? – приглушенным голосом произнес Франц, когда Мишель был уже на достаточном расстоянии от стола.

– Причем, не только здесь, но и дома, – вздохнула Джулия. – Милая, ты не хочешь еще салата?.. – спросила она походя у Линды, та встрепенулась, подставляя тарелку. Франц улыбнулся и опустил взгляд.

– Всё же в домашнем обучении есть свои плюсы и минусы, – продолжила Джулия. – А недавно он сказал мне, что хочет быть джедаем…

Близнецы, переглянувшись, прыснули со смеху.

– Так есть же школы, где воспитывают будущих джедаев! – прокомментировала Линда. Все вновь залились хохотом. Франц с теплом посмотрел на жену, та ответила ему. Ее глаза, антрацитовые в этом освещении, наполнились обещанием.

– Ты это серьезно?! – спросила Джеки. Допив вино залпом, она протянула брату пустой бокал.

– Ну да, даже детей набирают... – Линда в свою очередь тоже потянулась к нему с пустым бокалом.

– И со скольки лет? – Франц подлил им вина.

– С пяти вроде, – ответила Линда.

– О, как раз, – он перевел взгляд на Джулию, та с улыбкой пила вино. Какая она была красивая, какая молодая!.. Чета принимавших их итальянцев долго не могла поверить, что она его мать.

– Причем, учат боевым искусствам… Мне кажется, что именно это Мишеля и интересует, – продолжала Линда.

– Этому его и папа может научить, – заметила Джеки.

– Только дефицит общения со сверстниками сам собой не восполнится, – улыбнулась Джулия дочери.

Франц рассматривал троих женщин. Какие все они были разные и уникальные. Будучи единственным мужчиной в их обществе – Мишель не считался, ибо был ребенком, охрана тоже была не в счет, потому что в их жизни практически не принимала участия – он чувствовал себя великолепно! Тайна женской природы интриговала и влекла его к себе с детства. И он понимал женщин. Да, он их понимал...

Опустив голову к гитаре так, что волосы шелковистой волной сползли на лицо, он исподволь любовался их жестами, мимикой, наслаждался грацией и манерой нести себя, индивидуальной у каждой.

Джеки… Глядя на нее, он опускал глаза, понимая, как сильно соскучился. И хотя сестра была всё время рядом, ему не доставало ее… Ведь здесь они позволяли себе лишь изредка поваляться в постели одетыми, когда Линда стояла на стреме, и это лишь сильнее разжигало их голод по прикосновениям. Иногда Джеки забегала к ним посреди ночи, ограничиваясь пылкими и быстрыми объятиями, но как этого было мало! Тем более что приходилось делить ее с Линдой. В другие же ночи Жаклин спала в одной комнате с Джулией и Мишелем. И порой он ей даже завидовал, потому что у Джеки по умолчанию был более близкий контакт с Джулией. Как у него с Эверардом. Наверное, так и должно было быть…

Он редко называл Джулию по имени, и всегда при этом его пронизывала волна дрожи, словно он снимал с нее маску матери, и она представала перед ним просто… красивой и любимой женщиной, его Джулией. В отличие от отношений с отцом, с которым у них всегда был самый тесный духовный, эмоциональный и физический контакт – казалось, они могут даже общаться мыслями – мама была недосягаемой и совершенной богиней, которую они с сестрой любили и обожали, но слиться с которой полностью, до саморастворения, до стирания всех границ, как, например, с отцом, не могли. «Ну всё, мои котятки, спите!..» – говорил Эверард и обнимал их обоих сразу, тискал, целовал, смеялся, и они с Джеки заливались счастливым смехом, чувствуя себя на вершине блаженства… Было ли дело во внешнем сходстве?.. Ведь все они пошли в отца и даже ощущали себя, словно вылепленные из одного теста. Мама же всегда была какой-то иной… Прекрасная богиня со смуглой кожей. О, как Франц любил ее!.. Как боготворил! Глядя в ее мудрые зеленые глаза, на благородный овал лица и длинную шею, он чувствовал тончайшие токи любви и обожания.

И, конечно же, его Линда! Его жрица, колдунья, звезда! Иногда он думал: какое счастье, что они были разного пола, не родственниками и свободными до их встречи. Ведь никто и ничего не стояло у них на пути, и они могли наслаждаться любовью свободно, отчаянно и глубоко! Порой он делился с ней этими мыслями, и она смеялась, что не отказалась бы хотя бы часик побыть мужчиной, чтобы трахнуть его. «А если бы я и в правду была мужчиной, ты бы любил меня?» – спрашивала она, и он на секунду задумывался. «То есть это была бы я, но только мужчиной!.. С моей внешностью, характером, но… – уточняла она падающим голосом, заглядывая в глаза. – Ты любил бы меня, как сейчас?» И он, уже зная ответ, но томя ее задумчивым видом, отвечал: «Да… Конечно отношения были бы другими, мы могли бы быть лучшими друзьями…» – поправлял он, чтобы вновь увидеть отчаянное волнение в ее глазах и чтобы вновь со смехом сказать: «Да! Я любил бы тебя любой!» Она была его вдохновением, его женой, любовницей, его другом… его ребенком, его любовником. Она была в его жизни, и он был счастлив…

Воздух наполнялся ночным холодом, на небе горели звезды.

Когда совсем стемнело, они, уже достаточно набравшись, вернулись в дом. Джеки, поцеловав и обняв их двоих перед сном, ушла ночевать вместе с Джулией и Мишелем, а они с Линдой, еще не раз пожелав всем спокойной ночи и захватив в погребе новую бутылку крепкого вина, отправились бродить по окутанным темнотой и туманом рядам виноградника.

Они дрожали от прохлады и, срывая налитые соком гроздья, смеялись и целовались, давя ягоды губами и угощая друг друга сладким нектаром.

 

– Эй, где вы были ночью? – растормошила его утром сестра. Франц медленно перевернулся на спину и убрал волосы с лица. Тело еще сковывала сладкая дрема, но знакомый запах жасмина и солнечные лучи на кровати наполняли душу ликованием.

– Я заходила к вам по дороге в туалет, но обнаружила пустую постель! – шептала Джеки, целуя его лицо и прикасаясь прохладными руками к груди и животу.

– М-м-м... – Франц, не открывая глаз, в охапку прижал ее к себе. Поцелуи Жаклин наполнились глубиной и страстью, и возбуждение тут же сковало член. Поэтому, когда ее рука проникла под одеяло, его орган уже был напряжен и пульсировал от прибывавшей крови. Ладонь чувственно сжала его, и Франц открыл глаза. От забавной мысли, что сон, «как рукой сняло», ему стало смешно.

– Где вы были ночью? – неверно истолковав его смешок, спросила Джеки.

– Ходили к озеру, – так же тихо прошептал Франц.

– Ну вот!.. Не могли меня взять?..

– Прости… Как-то спонтанно вышло… – он поднялся и, перевернув сестру на спину, склонился сверху. Грудь Жаклин приподнималась под тесной кофточкой с глубоким декольте, сестра смотрела на него затуманенными глазами и с легкой улыбкой.

– Где все? – прошептал он, сжимая ее пышную грудь и проводя большим пальцем по выпирающему под тканью возбужденному соску с пирсингом.

– Были на улице… – едва слышно выдохнула Джеки, и Франц приник к соску губами, лаская его языком и зубами, оставляя на ткани темный влажный след.

– Значит, у нас есть немного времени? – прошептал он и приник к ее губам. По телу Жаклин прошла дрожь, так созвучная его возбуждению. Долгий поцелуй… и звук открывающейся молнии на ее кофточке. Его рука скользнула под одежду и сжала грудь. Джеки застонала, отвернув голову к плечу. Франц приник поцелуем к ее шее, вдыхая ее запах, любуясь разметавшимися по белоснежной коже кудрями, чувствуя, как она нетерпеливо приподнимает под ним бедра.

– Как я люблю твои волосы, – прошептал он, целуя темные пряди и бледно-розовые губы.

– Как у папы… – ответила она ему мимолетным, полным истомы взглядом. Франц знал свою Жаклин так хорошо, что готов был поклясться: ее трусики уже пропитаны влагой… Впрочем, зная Джеки, он сомневался, что на ней вообще было белье. Подтверждая свою догадку, он скользнул рукой по ее животу, расстегнул ширинку обтягивающих брюк и провел пальцами между ног. Джеки обвила руками его шею, нежная и гибкая, как лоза, раздвигая ноги шире...

– У тебя всё, как у папы… – произнес он, глядя на ее брови, губы, высокие скулы, иссиня-черные кудрявые волосы, лаская пальцами ее влажную нежную вульву, прижимая клитор, входя в узкое горячее отверстие.

– Не всё… – улыбнулась Жаклин, пропитывая его насквозь глубоким, затянутым томным желанием взглядом, и мягко, но требовательно притягивая к себе. – Я бы могла найти как минимум одно принципиальное отличие… – протянула она, пытаясь приподнять бедра.

Франц со вздохом отодвинулся и, быстро стянув с нее штаны, прижался к ней, двигая членом поверх лона, не входя. Но уже одно это бросало их обоих в жар, доводя близость до самой глубокой интимности. Они делали так много раз, прежде чем решились перешагнуть черту, утопали друг в друге, дрожали от счастья и запретности их любви…

Франц целовал приоткрытые губы Жаклин, ее ключицы, грудь, возбужденные светло-розовые соски. От ее сорванного дыхания, от движений и волнения ее тела под ним Франца пронзала сладостная дрожь, а грудь наполнялась нежностью, восхищением, восторгом. Он так любил смотреть ей в лицо и замечать в ее глазах что-то похожее на свой взгляд, и всё же видеть на самом дне темной глубины Джеки, и только Джеки. Они были искаженным отражением друг друга, они были Изидой и Осирисом, Аполлоном и Артемидой…

– Войди, войди в меня!.. – раскинув ноги, приподнимаясь и требовательно притягивая его к себе, шептала Джеки, и он не мог, не хотел сопротивляться ее и своему желанию, одному на двоих. Со стоном, трепетом и нетерпением Франц вошел в пленительную, сжимающую, затягивающую, как омут, глубину ее тела, и Жаклин застонала на выдохе, изгибаясь и прижимая его к себе за ягодицы. Он тоже стонал. Их зрачки расширялись, затопляя собой всю темную радужку. Они плавились от наслаждения, неотрывно глядя друг на друга удивленными, затуманенными глазами. Франц уже не мог остановиться и изгибался, двигал бедрами, входя в нее, постанывая, тяжело дыша. От каждого движения их тела наполнялись экстазом, и наслаждение пронзало близнецов насквозь. У них словно было одно на двоих кровообращение. И Франц знал, что сделает всё возможное, чтобы это сладостное, сводящее с ума блаженство длилось как можно дольше, бесконечно…

Их бедра ритмично двигались, и наслаждение накрывало с головой, как волны прибоя. Оно было столь сильным и оглушающим, что они не услышали стука в дверь, не увидели, как она приоткрылась…

– Боже! – испуганно выдохнула Джеки. Ее затуманенные глаза расширились, глядя мимо него, и тут же наполнились стыдом, лицо залилось краской. Франц, еще не до конца соображая, что случилось, резко повернул голову и увидел в дверях… Джулию.

Она казалась остолбеневшей, из приоткрытого в изумлении рта не доносилось не звука.

– Мам?.. – слетев с Джеки, выдавил из себя Франц. С деревенеющим от шока лицом он попытался прикрыться простыней. Его неловкие движения вывели Джулию из ступора.

– О боже… Простите… – прошептала она бесцветным голосом и выбежала из комнаты.

– Господи, Франц!.. Что нам теперь делать?!! – всё еще прижимая к груди часть простыни, Джеки смотрела на него с ужасом и паникой в глазах.

– Спокойно… – он глубоко вздохнул, уткнувшись лицом в ладони, и зачесал волосы. Всё произошло так стремительно, что казалось сном. А может, всего этого не было? Он оглянулся и протянул сестре ее брюки. Происходящее носило оттенок нереальности. От пережитого мышцы спины словно онемели в напряжении, в голове не было ни одной спокойной мысли.

– Что мы теперь будем делать?! – шокированно шептала Жаклин, пытаясь не слушающимися пальцами застегнуть молнию на кофточке.

– Надо, прежде всего, успокоить Джулию… – произнес Франц и полез в шкаф за одеждой.

 

Джулия не помнила, как спустилась по лестнице. Оказавшись на улице, она, как подкошенная, села за столик. В голове шумело, а перед глазами всё еще стояла увиденная картина: обнаженные ягодицы Франца между раскинутых ног Жаклин, их переплетающиеся руки и рассыпающиеся во все стороны растрепанные волосы. Стоны… И ее шок. И самым странным было то, что она совершенно не знала, как на это реагировать! Такой шок она испытала лишь единожды, застав в постели Эверарда и другого претендента на ее сердце, Билли.

Что теперь делать? Джулия чувствовала себя сбитой с ног. Пошарив рукой по столу в поисках воды, вина, чего угодно, она вдруг заметила, как со стороны виноградников к ней идет перепуганная Линда.

– Джулия?! – вскрикнула та и перешла на бег.

«Боже, только не это!» – подумала Джулия.

«Милая, она такая сильная, такая волевая, она даст нам новый толчок, вот увидишь!» – вспомнились давние слова мужа, когда тот рассказал ей о своей новой связи. Господи, он выглядел тогда таким влюбленным, что даже она это чувствовала… Влюбленным в эту девушку. Она даже ревновала… Хотя обычно все его интрижки казались ей несерьезными и поверхностными. Может, они и были поверхностными, но не в тот раз. И когда всё закончилось, Джулия не знала подробностей, но ей казалось, что эти двое страдают… Страдала и она. А потом ее сын влюбился в ту же женщину! Значит, было во что влюбляться, Джулия поняла это, когда узнала Линду ближе. И ведь та любила Франца с той же силой! Старые раны были залечены. И сейчас Джулия больше всего боялась, что чудесная любовь, что связывала Франца и Линду как-то пострадает от того, что она только что видела.

– Джулия! – Линда подлетела к ней со встревоженным, сосредоточенным лицом. – Что случилось? Ты плохо себя чувствуешь?

Она обхватила ее лицо ладонями, у Джулии даже дрогнуло внутри.

– Ты такая бледная… Может, воды? Я сейчас сбегаю за Францем!

Линда уже сорвалась с места, когда Джулия схватила ее за руку.

– Постой!.. Милая, присядь... – она всеми силами пыталась задержать Линду рядом с собой, не давая ей войти в дом. – Всё хорошо, не волнуйся… Сейчас пройдет! – она попыталась улыбнуться. Как странно, ее больше пугало, что Линда обо всем узнает, чем то, что у ее детей была сексуальная близость.

– У тебя голова кружится? – обеспокоено спрашивала та, всматриваясь в ее лицо.

– Да, есть немного… – ответила Джулия, удерживая ее руку в своих ладонях, поглаживая большими пальцами, словно уже успокаивала. К ней пришла странная мысль, что они впервые настолько близки и впервые она не чувствует по отношению к ней никакой горечи или недосказанности.

– Франц! – взволнованно крикнула Линда, и Джулия, вновь заволновавшись и сильнее сжав ее руку, оглянулась. От дома к ним шел ее сын, глядя на них внимательными и встревоженными глазами. На нем был темный расстегнутый тренч, ветер трепал длинные черные волосы, и Джулия отстраненно подумала, что он красивый, а еще, что не обратила бы внимания, в чем он, если бы не видела его только что голым.

– Франц! Иди скорей сюда! – крикнула Линда, махнув ему другой рукой.

– Мам... – подойдя к ним, Франц первым делом обнял Джулию из-за спины, со вздохом утыкаясь носом в ее шею, отчего его волосы волной скользнули ей на грудь. Линда с тревогой и непониманием смотрела на них.

– Прости, мам, – прошептал он, но Джулия быстро перебила его:

– Подожди! – она мягко прижала ладонью его голову к своей щеке. – Милая, – обратилась она к Линде. – Принеси мне все-таки воды! А лучше чего-нибудь покрепче!

Линда кивнула и, бросив еще один встревоженный взгляд на мужа, побежала к дому.

– Теперь говори, – сказала Джулия тише.

– Мам, ты у меня самая лучшая! – произнес Франц с улыбкой ей в шею, а потом присел рядом на корточки, внимательно глядя в глаза и взяв за руку, как она до этого держала Линду.

– Прости… – сказал он мягко и проникновенно, и Джулия улыбнулась, опустив взгляд и думая, что Франц унаследовал от отца намного больше, чем иногда казалось.

– Почему ты смеешься? – спросил он.

– Я не знаю, что сказать… – уткнувшись в другую ладонь, Джулия покачала головой. – Я должна быть в шоке… И я была в шоке, пока ты не пришел! Ты умеешь успокаивать одним присутствием… Ты похож на отца.

– Ты не сердишься? – Франц прижался губами к тыльной стороне ее кисти. – Прости нас.

– За что? Я даже не знаю, как на это реагировать… Вы всегда были не такими, как все… Спали в одной кровати…

Франц улыбнулся, опустив глаза.

– Когда Эверард рассказал мне, что видел вас голыми в одной постели, я тоже не знала, как реагировать. Правда! Он говорил, что не так страшен сам этот факт, как то, что может случиться, если мы будем реагировать, как… как обычно реагируют люди. И знаешь, я думаю, что он прав. Вы сами можете во всем разобраться... Тем более, сейчас, когда вы выросли.

Франц целовал ее руки.

– И если до сих пор ничего страшного не случилось, значит… И не случится. А где Джеки?

– Она волнуется, – Франц усмехнулся ей в ладонь и присел на стул рядом, не выпуская ее руку. – А вот и они…

Линда шла с бутылкой вина в одной руке и четырьмя бокалами в другой. Следом за ней и едва не прячась за ее спиной, двигалась Жаклин, закутав плечи в плед. Ее голова была виновато опущена, но глаза внимательно и в то же время озорно изучали лицо матери. Франц засмеялся от ее вида.

– Милый! – быстро выпалила Джулия, сжав его руку, пока девушки не успели приблизиться. – Прошу! Сделай всё, чтобы Линда не узнала! Не причиняйте ей эту боль!

Франц удивленно перевел на нее взгляд и улыбнулся.

– Мам… Линда уже всё знает.

Глаза Джулии опять расширились. В этот момент Линда уже была рядом и, поставив свою ношу на стол, крепко обняла ее.

– Боже, вы меня с ума сведете неожиданностями! – выдохнула Джулия.

– Мне Джеки только что сказала, что случилось, – произнесла Линда, выпрямляясь.

Жаклин виновато выглянув из-за ее спины, всхлипнула и бросилась к маме в объятия.

– Милая, – Джулия тепло погладила ее по спине.

– Мам, это я во всем виновата, – по щекам Джеки потекли слезы.

– Я вас ни в чем не обвиняю, вы уже взрослые… И способны грамотно распоряжаться своей жизнью, – Джулия снова изумленно покачала головой. – Похоже, я как всегда всё узнала последней…

Близнецы переглянулись, Франц как раз открывал бутылку.

– Только не говорите, что Эверард уже всё знает! – не в силах поверить собственным догадкам, изумленно протянула Джулия.

Близнецы сдержанно хихикнули и вновь переглянулись, но не произнесли ни слова. Джеки, переводя глаза с мамы на брата, вытерла слезы.

– Так… пойду-ка я позвоню мужу…

– Подожди, мам, – остановил ее Франц. – Давай сначала выпьем, снимем стресс.

Из-за холмов показалась фигура охранника, сопровождавшего Мишеля. Джулия снова вспомнила о произошедшем в Нью-Йорке, о похищении. Отпускать меньшего ребенка погулять в винодельне или у озера в сопровождении охраны стоило ей огромных усилий. Но она понимала, что, если не сделает над собой усилие, то так навсегда и останется с неврозом… А так хотелось вернуть свою спокойную жизнь!

– Всё, слезы вытерли, беседуем, – быстро проговорила она, поправляя волосы.

 

К вечеру они успели порядком напиться, общение было тесным и приятным, как еще ни разу с самого их приезда в Италию.

Джулия вспоминала забавные случаи и проделки своих детей. Франц рассказал, как в детстве узнал про сиамских близнецов и склеил себя с Джеки суперклеем, и как Джулию тогда едва удар не хватил, но Эверард сумел разъединить их без потерь.

Жаклин заплела темно-каштановые, почти шоколадные волосы матери до середины головы, как та любила, оставив дальше свободные локоны.

И этой ночью Джеки впервые спала в комнате Франца и Линды… Правда, после всего случившегося на секс никого не тянуло, поэтому они просто крепко спали, обнявшись.

 

Это были странные дни. Днем Демьен ходил в школу, иногда гулял с Брэдли по городу или в парке. От незримого, но ощутимого сопровождения охраны в нем зарождалось параноидальное ощущение постоянной слежки, но его приятель загадочным образом ничего не замечал. После скандального выступления Брэдли стал более молчаливым и замкнутым (хотя и остался всё тем же разгильдяем), и Демьен всё чаще ловил на себе его задумчивые взгляды. А ночью…

Ночью, утром, во второй половине дня. Эверард мог появиться неожиданно, и так же внезапно исчезнуть. Демьен ждал его с обреченностью и тревожным страхом, что никогда уже не увидит, но млел, таял и доходил до исступления, лишь только тот появлялся. Их нечастые встречи были наполнены пронзительной, щемящей нежностью, необычным хрупким счастьем и ощущением вечной недосказанности.

Хотя разговаривали они в последнее время много...

Особенно иногда, лежа в объятиях друг друга полностью одетые, а порой и обутые… Эверард всё чаще говорил о чем-то важном, расспрашивал о его глубинных переживаниях, старался что-то объяснить, а Демьен только улыбался, блаженствуя в его руках, щуря глаза и изображая «пациента». Он называл эти беседы «игрой в психоаналитика» и охотно отвечал на вопросы Эверарда, с готовностью делился с ним своими мыслями и переживаниями, но не хотел воспринимать происходящее всерьез. Не потому что у него не было проблем, они были… И он знал об этом… Но навязчивые состояния исчезали, как только любимый был рядом, как только сильные руки обнимали и бережно сжимали его тело.

Необычные беседы стали новым пикантным элементом их отношений: лежать в объятиях любовника полностью одетым и говорить о снах, о чувствах, о прошлом… Говорить о себе самом, всегда только о себе, и никогда об Эверарде или о других. Это было необычно и странно, и ради этой сближающей их новизны Демьен даже не пытался соблазнить его. Только флиртовал с ним заигрывающими интонациями, нескромными подробностями снов и фантазий. И глаза Эверарда лукаво щурились и горели темным огнем, и Демьен сходил с ума от радости и гордости… Да, гордости. На днях он наконец осветлил волосы до холодного снежного оттенка, придал прическе форму. Теперь его глаза вновь горели лазурной синевой, и порой он сам от себя был в восторге. Но Эверард держался с поразительным самообладанием, не выходя из роли «душеисповедника». И в такие моменты Демьен не знал, чего хочет сильнее: раздеться и отдаться, забыв себя, или вспоминать, оставаясь одетым и продолжая игру.

Но как только они снимали маски психолога и пациента, одежда лишалась смысловой нагрузки и летела к чертям вместе с застежками и табу. Они любили друг друга жадно, жарко, со страстной борьбой на простынях. И когда они оставались один на один, обнаженные, обжигающие друг друга горящими немигающими глазами, больше не было разговоров, только короткие выкрики и полубезумные признания, шепот и мольба.

Не было никого в целом мире, и больше не было их самих… Демьен стонал в голос, изгибаясь в спине, запрокидывая в страсти голову и забывая себя, шепча «еще!.. еще!.. ты только мой!», и пытаясь принять любовника еще глубже, до крика, до спазмов. По телу бежал жидкий огонь, кожу покрывала испарина, и собственные отчаянные стоны вызывали бег мурашек и сладостную дрожь. Расширенными зрачками он ловил отблески опьяненных темных глаз Эверарда, входящих в него до самой глубины, побледневшее лицо, напряженные ноздри и приоткрытые от страсти губы, и кричал в самозабвении «да, трахай меня!.. трахай еще!..». И отдавался переполнявшим его ощущениям, горячему, почти непереносимому зуду и конвульсивным спазмам всего его существа. Напряжение взрывалось в нем пороховыми вспышками и спустя мгновение ползло по мышцам и сухожилиям восхитительным, почти морозным расслаблением. И он дышал звездной пылью, закрыв глаза и наблюдая ее кружение в темноте опущенных век. Оглушенный собственным шумным дыханием и тяжестью любовника, он вслушивался в звуки вокруг и собственную внутреннюю тишину, в долгий беззвучный и ощутимый только по движению грудной клетки вздох Эверарда: Демьен опять кончил раньше. И Демьен улыбался, счастливый, что это не конец и Эверард жаждет его не меньше, а то и больше чем несколько минут назад, и просто ждет, наблюдая за его лицом, за его медитацией…

И Демьен открывал глаза, вновь вдохновленный, вновь горящий желанием. И повалив любовника на спину, со смехом и стоном насаживался на него сверху, теперь никуда не спеша и упиваясь ощущениями.

Он поражался способности и желанию Эверарда растягивать любовную игру. Секс, разговоры, снова секс, любовная игра, небольшой перерыв на кофе, секс, недолгий сон, и снова ласки до утра, или до следующего вечера, а потом уже можно ползти по делам, – не раз шутил тот. Достичь пика вместе с любовником с первого раза казалось Демьену невыполнимой задачей, хотя это никогда не было его целью. Однако не так давно им это удалось.

В тот вечер Эверард вернулся уставший и в мрачном расположении духа. Демьен замечал, что тот всё чаще пребывает в суровом и крайне напряженном состоянии, и под его деловым костюмом, когда возвращается он явно не из офиса, прячется обтягивающий черный камуфляж…

Демьен не решался что-либо спрашивать. В такие моменты от любовника веяло опасностью и смертью, и он чувствовал это, хотя и не мог понять как. Происходило что-то страшное, он догадывался об этом и потому, что Эверард не целовал и не обнимал его с порога, а сначала шел в душ. Вслушиваясь в звук льющейся воды, Демьен грыз ногти, переживал и ждал. Заходить к любовнику в ванную он тоже не решался.

Потом, появляясь в халате и с задумчиво-отрешенным выражением лица, Эверард наливал себе что-нибудь крепостью не меньше сорока градусов и падал в кресло. Уже после этого странного ритуала они ели, разговаривали, обнимались, и казалось, что не было никакого напряжения и суровой мрачности, не было ощущения смерти и катастрофы, всё это только привиделось. Эверард просто устал.

Но в тот вечер, любовник был особенно мрачен. Глядя, как он наливает себе второй стакан виски, Демьен медленно подошел к креслу. «Ты убил кого-то?..» – вертелось у него на языке, он сел на подлокотник и приник к его волосам щекой.

– Всё хорошо… – прошептал тот, привлекая его к себе. От соприкосновения их тел Демьена словно обожгло. И судя по тому, как среагировал Эверард, это было взаимно. Внезапная волна сумасшедшего желания, охватившая их со скоростью ударной волны. Прикосновения прокрадывались под одежду, а ощущения – под кожу. От Эверарда всё так же веяло угрозой, и Демьен с трудом сдерживал дрожь, впитывая движения его рук, глядя в немигающие, наполненные тайной глаза.

– Ты убил кого-то сегодня?.. – спросил он, задыхаясь, чувствуя, как от отчаянной жажды набегают слезы, и Эверард, не отвечая и не отводя ставших вдруг еще более пронзительными черных глаз, резко сдернул с него футболку и джинсы, едва не разрывая одежду, причиняя боль своими резкими действиями и возбуждая этим до судорожного дыхания. Край, который Демьен ощущал рядом с ним, становился всё более обрывистым, лезвие, по которому он ходил – всё более острым.

Эверард вошел в него тогда почти сразу, немного щадя лишь в самом начале, насаживая на головку, выходя и насаживая вновь, растягивая его таким образом. Почти повиснув в его сильных руках, Демьен вновь чувствовал себя маленьким мальчиком. А потом сам нетерпеливо сел, постанывая и напряженно вбирая член на всю длину. Его согнутые ноги расходились в стороны в шпагате, Эверард притягивал его к себе, вторгаясь внутрь интенсивно и жадно. Демьен почти сразу покрылся испариной, так же страстно прижимая попку к его бедрам и позволяя любовнику брать себя, как угодно.

Между ними словно натянулась струна, эластичная пружина, сильнейшее магнитное поле. Эверард жестоко и ритмично вбивался в его тело, как будто вколачивая напряжение и усталость последних дней. Демьен стонал в голос, вскрикивал, ни на минуту не расслабляя напряженных вытянутых рук, которыми цеплялся за его шею. В напряженных мышцах раскинутых ног бушевали огненные драконы, а внутри него, в животе, в паху сладко пульсировало горячее наслаждение, которое росло с каждым жестоким вторжением, но которого всё равно было мало. И он готов был кричать о своей любви, готов был идти за своим господином на край света, подняв знамя и трубя в горн. Он готов был молиться ему и убивать за него и вместе с ним. И в душе его рыдали тысячи скрипок…

– Мой… господин… – прошептал он на выдохе, и увидел, как затопили темную радужку зрачки Эверарда. Схватив его за волосы, тот прижался ртом к его губам, поглощая глубоким поцелуем. Демьен застонал, чувствуя, как тут же замер Эверард, чувствуя, как пульсирует внутри его член, слыша низкий чувственный стон. Сердце трепетало от восхищения, и в следующий миг, едва кинув взгляд на свой стоящий член, Демьен испытал оглушающую вспышку оргазма, сжимаясь и даря этим любовнику еще одну волну наслаждения.

Вспоминая об этом позже, он думал, что Эверард хотел этой… жестокости, этой скорейшей разрядки. И Демьен любил эти акты чувственного насилия. А еще он любил об этом вспоминать, перебирая в голове все их любовные эпизоды, как разноцветные бусины, нанизанные на нить его памяти, как знаки, навеки вписанные в его тело.

 

Эверард смотрел в окно. За стеклом застрял желтый лист клена, непонятно каким ветром принесенный из центрального парка.

– Представляю, какой ты шок испытала, – с усмешкой произнес он, прижимая к уху мобильник.

– Нет, ты не представляешь! – в голосе Джулии звучал смех. – Неужели ты всё знал?!

– Да… я еще летом узнал. Но увидеть всё своими глазами как-то не довелось, – Эверард лежал на кровати Демьена и ждал его со школы. Голос жены наполнял его теплом. Он чувствовал, что этот случай вывел ее из оцепенения, пусть неявного, но всё же оставшегося после похищения. Возвращаться к живописи ей всё еще не хотелось, но главное было сделано: она смеялась и вновь была его влюбленной в жизнь Джулией.

– Милый, ты так говоришь об этом… – она снова засмеялась, но в этот раз в голосе слышалось легкое напряжение.

– Как? – он усмехался. Желтый лист за окном подрагивал от дуновений ветра.

– У меня до сих пор перед глазами… – Джулия запнулась. – Я даже сконфузилась, когда увидела их голыми…

– Да ла-адно! – протянул Эверард и захохотал. – Не случилось ничего такого, чего мы не могли предположить.

Голос жены в трубке произнес что-то наподобие «Пфф!».

– По крайней мере я, – поправил себя Эверард. – Всё к этому и шло... Я, конечно, удивился, когда Джеки мне призналась…

– Она тебе рассказала?! Боже, почему же ты мне ничего не сказал?!! – перебила она его.

– Джули, я боялся, что у тебя будет шок, – сдержанно улыбнулся Эверард.

– Да, он у меня и был… Но сейчас всё уже в порядке, – быстро проговорила Джулия, словно вновь себя в этом убеждая. – Просто удивительно, как скоро я привыкла к этой мысли!.. Иногда мне кажется, что это я сидела на диссоциативах, а не ты!

Эверард захохотал. – Дорогая, я сидел на опиатах, диссоциативы не вызывают привыкания. Разве что психологическое…

Очередной порыв ветра всё же оторвал лист от окна, и он тут же исчез из вида.

– Да, я тоже, как ни странно, воспринял их связь как должное… – задумчиво произнес Эверард. – И как всё разрешилось? Я сгораю от любопытства.

– Франц всё уладил.

Эверард услышал улыбку в ее голосе и почувствовал заливающую его волну удовольствия, гордости за старшего сына. – Да, он прирожденный дипломат… Я с удовольствием нанял бы Франца к себе в корпорацию, но не хочется вмешивать его во все это…

Они помолчали.

– Ты не закончил еще свои дела? – робко спросила Джулия.

– Еще нет, – сдержанно ответил Эверард.

– Я скучаю по тебе... Мы все по тебе скучаем!

– Да я уже понял, как вы там скучаете, – хмыкнув, попытался он разрядить атмосферу, но снова стал мрачным и серьезным. – Я тоже по вам скучаю… Надеюсь, что скоро вы сможете вернуться домой.

Выключив мобильный, Эверард скрестил руки на груди и, бесцельно скользя взглядом по потолку и окну, задумался о предстоящем деле. Тело и ум пребывали в расслабленном состоянии, он вновь обдумывал детали, выискивая возможные промахи в своем плане. Но думал он об этом отрешенно, словно набираясь сил перед решающим броском.

Интересно, какое платье наденет Сэм?.. В том, что это будет платье, ультрамодное и слишком сексуальное, он не сомневался. Как и в том, что на ней будут туфли на шпильках. Саманта в каком-то смысле была противоположностью Райан… Впрочем, Эверард не сравнивал. Но он не мог не вспоминать... Люди, которых он любил, навсегда оставались с ним, даже уходя. И он не мог вычеркнуть их из памяти, не мог забыть, не мог перестать чувствовать… любовь. Тончайшая, вибрирующая печалью ностальгия становилась еще острее в моменты предстоящей опасности. И он скользил по поверхности окружающего мира, чувствуя себя не причастным ко всему, неуязвимым, планирующим над безбрежным океаном жизни, которая текла отдельно от него… Только мышцы тела сладостно поджимались, как у хищника, сидящего на ветке и выслеживающего пасущуюся внизу добычу. Напряжение перед броском...

Скоро из театральной школы должен был вернуться Демьен, если опять не ушел с занятий вместе с Брэдли.

Эверард нахмурился, вспоминая их совместную постановку. Тогда, незамеченный, он наблюдал за Демьеном из зрительного зала. И видел и его напряженное смущение из-за того, что пришлось надеть женское платье, и деланное равнодушие, и чуть ли не презрение к публике, чтобы это смущение скрыть.

Но платье ему определенно шло. Эверард еще подумал, что Демьену пойдет всё, что на него ни надень. Длинный силуэт, струящаяся синяя ткань с крупным рисунком, глубокий вырез в котором проглядывала плоская юношеская грудь, длинные светлые волосы по плечам – всё это делало его любовника еще более хрупким, почти невесомым. Демьен мог бы показаться неземным созданием, если бы не угрюмый взгляд и не готовность ощетиниться в любой момент. Но ни платье, ни накрашенные глаза – ничего не напоминало в нем девушку.

Эверард наслаждался, наблюдая за ним. Во время выступления трагизм Демьена проявлялся со всей своей мощью. И это стало только заметнее, когда на сцену выбежал Брэдли. Эверард не мог не отметить его комедийного таланта. У молодого человека явно были неплохие способности, на какое-то время тот переключил всё внимание зала на себя. И Эверард не мог не заметить, как при его появлении просветлело лицо Демьена…

Это задело его? Расстроило? Что он почувствовал? На какую-то секунду Эверард направил всё внимание внутрь себя, наблюдая за возникающими в груди тяжелыми чувствами, отслеживая свои реакции. Интересно... Но с этим он разберется потом. Сейчас его гораздо сильнее занимала игра любовника.

Молодые люди открыто дурачились на сцене, импровизируя. И в тот момент, когда Демьен устремил смеющийся взгляд в зал и заметил его… В груди Эверарда вспыхнуло ответное чувство.  Он кожей чувствовал возникшее между ними вибрирующее напряжение, страсть. В эту минуту, испытывая пьянящее удовольствие, он знал, что Демьен принадлежит ему и только ему, целиком, без остатка… И он удерживал любовника взглядом, продлевая и продлевая этот странный контакт глаз, наслаждаясь его бледностью, его потрясением, чувствуя, как выпивает из него душу, но не в силах ничего с собой поделать.

Глупенький Демьен!.. Как прозрачны были все его попытки разжечь ревность!..

Отчаяние, томные взгляды, подчеркнутая игра, дрожащие губы… явно не достигали желаемой цели: Эверард смотрел с усмешкой, готовый хохотать в голос и аплодировать его смелости уже сейчас. И всё же странная импровизация что-то в нем задела. В голове навязчивой мыслью вспыхнуло желание подняться на сцену и, погрузив зал в ступор, а Брэдли – в недоумение, обнять Демьена и поцеловать при всех, видя, как щеки того заливаются краской, а глаза – стыдливым восторгом, неверием и влагой… О, это было слишком идеально! Эверард улыбнулся. Как жаль, что он не мог себе этого позволить!.. Лет тридцать назад он бы даже не задумывался…

Лежа на кровати Демьена, Эверард слышал, как открывается входная дверь. Он не поднялся, перед глазами всё еще стоял тот поцелуй.

…Когда тонкие руки Демьена притянули остолбеневшего Брэдли, Эверард с усмешкой и самоиронией ощутил, как внутри пробуждаются первобытные, совершенно дикие инстинкты.

«Как продвигается слежка за Брэдли Шором?» – склонившись к Саманте, спросил он тогда.

«М… хорошо!» – попавшись врасплох, сконфузилась Сэм.

Когда Эверард посмотрел на сцену спокойным, почти равнодушным взглядом – о, он умел владеть собой! – на лице Демьена читалось потрясение, недоумение, обида… Малыш, да ты, похоже, совсем меня не знаешь!

В коридоре звучали шаги и разговоры. Демьен и Такехико. Всё еще отрешенно глядя в окно, Эверард слышал, как они обмениваются сдержанными дежурными словами. Ребята явно встретились в лифте. При мысли о них – сосредоточенном, преданном, натянутом, как тетива лука, Такехико и нервном, ярком, сходящем с ума от любви к нему Демьене – всё в нем обращалось к нежности. Но им знать об этом было совсем не обязательно…

Открылась дверь, и Демьен запнулся на середине фразы. Эверард знал, что тот заметил его на своей кровати и теперь неотрывно смотрит на него. Эверард медленно повернул голову. В синих глазах Демьена полыхала надежда. За его спиной появился Кобаяси. Напряженное лицо японца тут же расслабилось.

– Босс, – обогнув Демьена, тот радостно поклонился, а потом протянул руку.

– Привет, Такехико, – Эверард поднялся и ответил на рукопожатие. – Ты принес?

– Да, – сдержанно кивнул секретарь.

– А где Джеймс? – Эверард перевел глаза на любовника. Тот, уже чем-то расстроенный, открыл шкаф и, демонстративно их игнорируя, принялся переодеваться. Джеймс, один из приставленных к Демьену оперативников, сегодня должен был забрать его из школы.

– Мы встретились у подъезда, – объяснил Такехико. – И я отправил его в офис.

– Хорошо, – всё еще наблюдая за Демьеном, ответил Эверард.

Оставив Демьена в спальне и дав ему возможность спокойно переодеться, они вышли в соседнюю комнату.

– Здесь всё, что вам может понадобиться, – Такехико открыл дипломат, демонстрируя боссу камуфляжный костюм, два ствола, крепления и прочие приспособления.

– Сэм готова? – Эверард посмотрел на часы.

– Сэм всегда готова, – улыбнулся Такехико, кинув на него быстрый взгляд.

– Хорошо, – усмехнулся Эверард. – Передай, что я заеду за ней домой. Всё должно выглядеть как настоящее свидание…

 


	71. Chapter 71

### 17

 

В двери появилась настороженная фигура Демьена, в глазах читалось беспокойство, похоже, он слышал последнюю фразу. Эверард поманил его рукой и, когда тот приблизился, обнял за талию, прижав к себе.

– Ты идешь с Сэм на свидание?.. – напряженно прошептал Демьен, не сводя взгляда с содержимого дипломата. Такехико не смог сдержать улыбки.

Демьен шептал, но Эверард слышал, как кричат его интонации, как бьется сердце, и, пытаясь успокоить, еще крепче прижимал к себе.

– Да, вот видишь, уже приготовился, – иронично произнес он, кивая на два длинных ствола. – А то мало ли... Ты же знаешь Сэм.

Такехико засмеялся. Демьен молчал, даже не пытаясь улыбнуться. Уж он-то знал...

Когда секретарь уехал, он первым делом подлетел к любовнику с множеством вопросов и еле сдерживаемым желанием вцепиться в него и никуда не отпускать.

– Ты идешь с Сэм на свидание? – он стоял в двери, глядя исподлобья, как Эверард проверяет глушители.

– Ты уже спрашивал... – спокойно ответил тот и кинул на него внимательный взгляд. – Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что это ненастоящее свидание?

– О да, черт возьми! – взорвался Демьен. – Я надеюсь, что оно будет ненастоящим! – он с чувством хлопнул дверью и ушел на кухню, сотрясаясь от безмолвной злости и в то же время надеясь, что любовник придет к нему и успокоит.

Через пять минут тот действительно появился. Демьен как раз собирался сделать себе чай и уже наливал в кружку кипяток, всё еще беззвучно чертыхаясь, когда Эверард материализовался сзади и напугал его своим неожиданным появлением. Демьен едва не выронил электрический чайник из рук.

– Дьявол! – выдохнул он, чувствуя, как сердце ухнуло вниз.

– Тише, – Эверард легко подхватил выскользнувший прибор и, обнимая одной рукой за талию, уверенно наполнил кружку. Демьен, уже чувствовал, как сладостная истома вкрадчиво ползет по коже, и молча наблюдал из-под полуприкрытых век за поднимающимся паром. Чайный аромат коснулся носа.

– Не надо так волноваться... – чувственно прошептал Эверард почти у самого уха, прикасаясь губами к волосам и шее, и Демьен беззвучно задохнулся от трепета, подаваясь ягодицами назад и прижимаясь попкой к его паху.

Когда правая рука Эверарда скользнула ему между ног, Демьен застонал, хватаясь за край стола. В глазах затуманилось. Он прогнулся, запрокидывая голову на плечо любовника, ластясь щекой к его шее и пытаясь плотнее прижаться ягодицами к его бедрам.

Эверард расстегнул ширинку его узких джинсов и достал уже возбужденный толстенький член. Демьен застонал, забывая себя и все тревоги. Любовник ритмично двигал ладонью, извлекая из его существа неровное дыхание и новые стоны.

Демьен таял, теряя последние крупицы реальности. Он помнил только, что хочет Эверарда и ждет, когда закончится прелюдия, когда тот опрокинет его на стол и возьмет, войдет между ягодиц. Но ласки были горячими и интенсивными, словно бег по углям, и вклинить в них слова «возьми меня! вставь мне уже!» было совершенно невозможно.

Захлебываясь стоном, изгибаясь и не находя спасения от мучающей его наслаждением руки, Демьен чувствовал, как любовник целует его скулу, шею, волосы, чувствительную кожу возле уха и возле самого уголка глаза, как ведет другой рукой по животу и груди, как сжимает соски... И уже балансируя на самом краю и крича в голос широко открытым ртом: «А-а-а!.. А-а-а!..», Демьен понял, что Эверард не собирается его брать, что он, возможно, просто снимает его напряжение – топливо ревнивых подозрений...

– Нет!.. – выдохнул Демьен, подаваясь попкой назад, пытаясь избежать прикосновения сладостной ладони и в то же время двумя руками притягивая любовника к себе за бедра, оглядываясь на него с мольбой и надеждой. – Нет, не так!.. Возьми меня! Я хочу... Войди! Пожалуйста!

Эверард отстранился, и по его темным глазам и неровному дыханию Демьен видел, что тот тоже отчаянно хочет его. Пока Эверард оглянулся в поисках подходящей смазки, Демьен быстро стянул с бедер джинсы вместе с трусами и, откинув их ногой подальше, сорвал с себя футболку.

Хлопнула дверца холодильника, Демьен почувствовал, как его ануса касается холодный кусочек масла, и едва не взвыл от нетерпения.

– Останемся здесь? – шепнул на ухо Эверард и, обнимая, прикоснулся горячим членом к его входу.

– Да!.. – выдохнул Демьен, нагнувшись и упрашивая любовника всем своим телом взять его здесь и сейчас. И когда тот толкнулся в его тугую дырочку головкой, Демьен схватил его за бедра, раскрываясь, одновременно нанизываясь и заставляя войти в себя.

Без предварительной подготовки анус был тугим, и они оба застонали от проникновения. Демьен дрожал, чувствуя внутри медленное движение напряженной плоти, растягивающее и заполняющее.

Он попробовал подмахивать, но понял, что будет лучше просто замереть, подставляясь под энергичные, темпераментные толчки. Эверард придерживал его за бедра, под живот, нанося внутри сладострастные удары, заставляя изгибаться и всхлипывать со стоном при каждом движении. В голове Демьена всё помутилось, он с трудом удерживал себя на руках. Стол дрожал от их толчков, и чай порциями выплескивался из кружки.

Когда Эверард поменял тактику и стал чередовать резкие движения с плавными, почти замирающими, Демьен понял, что больше не в силах сдерживаться. Захотелось присесть или как-нибудь иначе раздвинуть ноги, чтобы захватить любовника еще глубже в себя. И тот словно почувствовал – вошел в него по самый корень, заполняя собой до предела. Демьен запрокинул голову, теребя член, чувствуя, как по мере сжатия внутренних мышц невыносимо растет ощущение заполненности... И кончил, задыхаясь и дрожа.

Эверард осторожно вышел из него и, взяв на руки, обессиленного и притихшего, отнес в душ.

– Ты не кончил, – первое, что заметил Демьен, когда тот посадил его в ванную и включил воду. И как только Эверард переступил бортик и подставил тело воде, Демьен скользнул ближе. Взяв его член, он направил его себе в рот, обхватывая губами, посасывая и пытаясь заглотнуть.

Лицо и тело орошали капли воды. Он видел, как напрягается пресс мужчины, слышал, как тот изредка постанывает, и не мог от него оторваться. Эверард теребил его волосы, убирая с лица мокрые пряди, поглаживал голову, то ли успокаивая, то ли одобряя.

Подхлестываемый внутренней дрожью и будто совершая религиозный обряд, Демьен, как в молитве, водил руками по мускулистому животу и груди любовника, сжимал его упругие ягодицы и ласкал языком напряженный ствол.

Наконец Эверард замер, подаваясь бедрами вперед, весь натянутый, как струна, содрогающийся. Демьен почувствовал, как сокращается его плоть у него во рту и, зажмурив глаза, прижал кончик языка к пульсирующей дырочке. У члена был особый вкус, какой бывает перед оргазмом, но к удивлению Демьена семяизвержения не было.

Демьен почувствовал, как что-то внутри него оборвалось, и поднял на любовника угрюмый взгляд. Эти трюки уже были ему знакомы...

– Для кого ты бережешь силы?

– Для чего... – поправил его Эверард и, наклонившись, глубоко поцеловал в губы. Умелый язык вновь затуманивал разум... Демьен охотно отвечал, но глубокого поцелуя было недостаточно, чтобы стереть переполняющую его горечь.

Эверард ополоснулся и, оставив для него воду, вылез из душа. Лежа на дне ванны, Демьен мрачно наблюдал, как Эверард, обернув бедра полотенцем, бреется опасной бритвой.

– Зачем тебе Сэм? – наконец спросил он.

– Она будет моим алиби, – ответил Эверард.

– Я бы тоже мог быть твоим алиби, – Демьен провел рукой по мокрому эмалированному бортику.

– Не мог бы... – Эверард посмотрел на него в зеркало и сполоснул лезвие под водой. – Если дело дойдет до суда, вся история выползет наружу, мне за тебя дадут больше, чем ты весишь.

Демьен хмыкнул. – Как жаль, что никто бы даже не подумал учитывать при этом мое мнение... Как же мне надоело мое полулегальное положение!

Он наблюдал, как бреется любовник.

– С одной стороны, приятно быть твоей тайной. С другой стороны, я получаюсь какой-то... незаконной тайной. Я даже не могу прикрыть тебя... а Сэм может. Получается, у меня на тебя меньше прав, чем у Сэм?

– Не говори глупостей. Сэм всего лишь выполняет свою работу... – Эверард посмотрел на него в зеркало, Демьен видел, как темны его глаза.

– Всего три года – и всё изменится.

– Три года... – прошептал Демьен. – И мне на всё будет плевать. Я смогу открыто говорить, что ты мой любовник, правда? Ты ведь разрешишь мне это?

– Главное, не говори, когда это началось, – усмехнулся Эверард. Демьен потянулся и сорвал с его бедер полотенце. Эверард засмеялся.

Пытаясь ухватить его за ягодицу, Демьен тянул руку, но Эверард со смехом уклонялся, да и ванна находилась слишком далеко. Демьену не хватало буквально десяти сантиметров.

– Черт!.. – в итоге, не желая сдаваться, он вылез и, упав на колени, обнял любовника за бедра, прижимаясь мокрой щекой к ягодицам. На кафельный пол стекала вода.

Переполняемый внезапным счастьем, он целовал и кусал его ягодицы, чувствуя, как Эверард беззвучно смеется.

– Хочешь меня съесть?

– Да! – Демьен еще раз ласково укусил его. – Ты такой вкусненький.

– Отрезать тебе кусочек? – Эверард, смеясь, покрутил в воздухе опасной бритвой.

– Нет!!! – закричал Демьен, и тот согнулся от смеха.

Когда, закончив бриться, он наклонился над раковиной и плеснул себе водой в лицо, Демьен, удерживая его ягодицы, потянулся языком, лизнул его анус и почувствовал, как Эверард на секунду замер.

– М!.. Не поднимайся, – недовольно буркнул Демьен, пресекая его желание отстраниться. Эверард усмехнулся и раздвинул ноги шире.

– Тебе кто-нибудь так делал? – прошептал Демьен, лаская языком промежность и захватывая в рот каждое яичко по отдельности.

– Очень давно... – выдохнул Эверард и, выпрямившись, повернулся.

Его член стоял. Демьен знал, что возбудить любовника, когда тот кончает без семяизвержения, ничего не стоит, и хитро улыбался. Прикасаясь к члену лицом, целуя его снизу, он наслаждался бархатистостью и упоительной тяжестью плоти, пульсацией крови... В отличие от его собственного органа член любовника был слишком большим и тяжелым, чтобы в возбужденном состоянии прижиматься к животу.

Демьен приоткрыл губы и скользнул языком по налитой кровью головке. Эверард тихо застонал, запрокидывая голову. Всё начиналось сначала... Они словно заходили на очередной круг, но с каждым витком ощущения становились всё более плотными, как сгущенные краски, такими насыщенными, что почти нестерпимыми. В подобные минуты Демьену невыносимо хотелось умереть...

Сердце бухало, тело переполняло томительное предчувствие. Сдерживая дыхание, он посмотрел на свой живот. Эверард присел и, грустно улыбаясь, провел пальцами по его щеке.

– Может, приготовишь чего-нибудь поесть?

– Я понял, к чему ты это, – хмыкнул Демьен, поднимая лукавый взгляд.

  

Когда, замотав волосы полотенцем, а тело халатом, Демьен вернулся на кухню, ему стало грустно. Эверарда не было рядом, и всё вокруг словно тускнело...

Он заглянул в холодильник и пошел на поиски любовника.

Эверард был в той комнате, где Такехико оставил дипломат. Мужчину уже обтягивал черный камуфляж, подчеркивая точеные линии тела, словно вторая кожа. Волосы были стянуты в хвост. Эверард выполнял йоговские асаны, растягивая мышцы и подгоняя крепления костюма. Демьен наблюдал за ним, переполненный любовью, восхищением, тоской.

– Ты прямо как бог... – прошептал он.

Эверард усмехнулся и поднялся.

– Правда! Костюм такой черный и так тебя обтягивает, что я могу кончить, просто глядя на твое тело.

Эверард засмеялся. – Он обтягивает ровно настолько, чтобы не быть заметным под обычной одеждой. Ты поел?

– А ты не будешь? А, ну да... ты же с Сэм поужинаешь, – Демьен демонстративно надул губы. – А в этом костюме есть ширинка?

– В туалет же надо как-то ходить, – подмигнул Эверард.

– А у меня тоже есть кое-что! Сейчас покажу! – Демьен умчался в спальню.

Эверард усмехнулся и посмотрел на часы. До встречи с Сэм оставалось четыре часа...

Через пятнадцать минут в комнате вновь появился Демьен. На этот раз его обтягивал ажурный черный комбинезон-сетка. Мокрые светлые волосы были причесаны на бок и ниспадали на правое плечо, голубые глаза были густо подведены тенями.

Держа в одной руке черную искусственную розу, а другой прикрывая прижатый к животу возбужденный член, Демьен прислонился плечом к дверному проему и скромно потупил глаза.

– Так-так, – Эверард не смог сдержать смех и присел на подлокотник кресла. – Очередной набег на секс-шоп...

– Тебе нравится? – не выдержал Демьен.

– Конечно, нравится, – приглушенно произнес Эверард, подойдя к нему. Прикасаясь к ажурной ткани, он быстро провел по плечам, груди, животу и бедрам Демьена, исследуя и лаская. Тонкая сетка обтягивала всё тело, оставляя свободными только шею и ладони. Юноша, закрыв глаза и дыша через раз, позволял ему ласкать себя. Эверард покрывал поцелуями его зардевшееся лицо. Роза уже давно лежала на полу.

– Так что? в твоем костюме есть ширинка?.. – глядя на него томными глазами, спросил Демьен.

– В моем-то есть, а вот в твоем... явно нет, – прошептал Эверард, поглаживая через сетчатую ткань его член. Впрочем, в костюме было кое-что другое. Он быстро скользнул рукой у Демьена между ног. Как Эверард и думал, в районе промежности была прорезь.

– Пойдем в спальню... – прошептал Демьен, и Эверард подхватил его под ягодицы. Демьен обвил его шею руками и сцепил ноги за спиной.

Пока Эверард нес его, тот неотрывно смотрел ему в глаза. В черном, с выбеленными влажными волосами и подведенными глазами, мерцающими, как лазурит, он казался неземным существом.

– Когда ты так смотришь на меня... – прошептал Демьен. – Я чувствую себя таким желанным...

– Ты всегда желанен, любовь моя, – улыбнулся Эверард и, толкнув ногой дверь, внес его в спальню.

– Сколько у тебя времени? – спросил Демьен, когда он положил его на кровать.

– Время всегда есть, – Эверард снова и снова ласкал его. Демьен стонал, разметавшись на постели.

– Я бы хотел, чтобы ты остался... – выдохнул он, прикасаясь к его груди поверх плотной ткани и тщетно пытаясь найти застежки.

– Я бы тоже этого хотел, – Эверард скользнул рукой в прорезь ажурного костюма и сжал член, Демьен выгнулся, раскидывая ноги.

– Да! Да!.. Возьми меня еще раз!.. – от разницы прикосновений к обнаженной коже и коже, обтянутой сеткой, Демьена охватывал озноб.

Эверард открыл тумбочку и нашел оставшийся с прошлого раза любрикант. Рядом он с усмешкой заметил латексную пробку. Перевернув Демьена на живот, он еще раз окинул его взглядом. И всё же, как верно он заметил на спектакле, Демьену шло абсолютно всё, и любой наряд менял его, оставляя в то же время самим собой.

Демьен казался покорным, когда лежал с разведенными и чуть согнутыми ногами, уткнувшись в подушку и тяжело дыша. Черное кружево расходилось в промежности и соблазнительно обрамляло расщелину между ягодицами. Эверард раздвинул края костюма и поцеловал белую кожу. Демьен еще шире развел ноги, приподнимая попку.

Эверард просунул под него левую руку и, лаская член, проник языком в анус. Демьен издал долгий приглушенный стон. Эверард отстранился, с улыбкой рассматривая влажную от его слюны сжимающуюся дырочку. Кожа вокруг нее была немного темнее, чем в общем в промежности, – следы постоянной практики анальных удовольствий, которые уже не исчезнут, последствия их многочисленных экспериментов, неизбежная плата за наслаждение...

– Если кто-нибудь увидит твою задницу так, как я на нее смотрю сейчас, то сразу поймет, что ты практикуешь анальный секс, – произнес Эверард.

– Я знаю, – прошептал Демьен, поворачивая голову вбок. – Я видел себя там... Это не важно, – он оглянулся, пытаясь привлечь его к себе. – Я не собираюсь никому себя так показывать. Всё это только для тебя...

Эверард вновь поцеловал его ягодицы и выдавил любрикант на пальцы. Проникнув ими в анус, он прошелся по простате.

– А-а!.. Эверард... – Демьен задрожал, выгибаясь и оглядываясь на него.

Эверард двигал пальцами, добавив еще один и расширив отверстие.

– Что ты хочешь сделать?.. – взволновано простонал Демьен. В глазах стояли слезы наслаждения.

– Ничего, мой сладкий, – успокоил его Эверард. – Ничего из того, что ты сам не попросишь...

– Давай!.. Я на всё согласен...

– Не сегодня, – Эверард лег у него за спиной, щекоча ухо дыханием.

– Ты так давно со мной не делал ничего такого, – улыбнулся Демьен, ложась на бок и прижимаясь к нему всем телом.

– Ничего такого? И поэтому ты решил продемонстрировать мне свой возбуждающий костюмчик, когда у меня на носу важная встреча?

– С Сэм? – хмыкнул Демьен, хватая его руку и настойчиво впихивая в себя пальцы. – Сделай это!

– В другой раз. Обещаю... – Эверард оттянул край ажурной сетки и вытащил член Демьена, а потом и свой, расстегнув ширинку.

Демьен, улыбаясь, забросил руку ему на шею. Эверард поцеловал его в улыбающиеся губы, одновременно входя на полную.

– А... – выдохнул Демьен от его мощного удара. – А ты... неплохо меня... растянул...

Он изгибался, дрожа от напряжения и возбуждения, беспокойно двигая ногами по постели, когда Эверард ласкал ладонью его член. Глаза закатывались от наслаждения.

– Помучай меня... – простонал Демьен, и Эверард сжал его головку.

– А-а!!! – закричал Демьен, опрокидываясь лицом в постель, и Эверард, чувствуя, что страсть застилает разум, сильнее толкнулся в сжавшееся отверстие. Потом, выйдя, вновь засунул три пальца, раздвигая их и проворачивая. И снова вошел, перевернув любовника на спину, и, разведя его ноги в стороны, яростно толкнулся внутрь. Лицо Демьена покрылось испариной. Словно не в силах вытерпеть, он мотал головой из стороны в сторону. Но в глазах помимо слез стояла истома.

– Да... так... мучай меня, мучай!.. – кричал он со стоном, словно обезумев от желания, и Эверард стонал, чувствуя, как испаряются последние сдерживающие его темную страсть доводы разума. Податливость и ненасытная жажда любовника сводили с ума.

Вбиваясь в его тело, он заметил, что Демьен больше не мечется, а, напряженно замерев, сжимает свой член у основания в попытках оттянуть разрядку. Эверард тоже чувствовал, что тот близок к пику по сократившимся мышцам ануса.

Он продолжал двигаться, немного снизив темп. Они неотрывно смотрели друг на друга.

– Кончи в меня! – выдохнул Демьен, дрожа и с трудом сдерживаясь.

Эверард понял, чего тот добивался, и засмеялся, запрокидывая голову.

– Ну пожалуйста... а-а-а... кончи!

Эверард отпустил его ноги и, вжимаясь в трепещущее тело, приник к губам. Демьен застонал, по щекам потекли черные слезы. Мышцы так туго сжимались вокруг его ствола, что Эверард сам чувствовал себя на краю.

– Для кого ты бережешь силы? – выдохнул Демьен с обидой.

– Если хочешь, чтобы я кончил... – прошептал Эверард низким голосом у самого его уха. – Тогда заставь меня...

– Н-н-н!.. – Демьен смотрел на него огромными и такими обескураженными глазами, что Эверард снова засмеялся.

– Только сам при этом не кончи раньше времени, – усмехнулся он, когда Демьен решил оседлать его сверху.

Демьен сел на краю постели, свесив ноги и всё еще сжимая член.

– Может, наплюешь? Зачем эти страдания? – Эверард с улыбкой наблюдал, как Демьен глубоко дышит, пытаясь справиться со своим телом.

– Сволочь! – выплюнул тот и, сорвавшись с кровати, выскочил из комнаты.

Эверард засмеялся и упал на спину. «Неужели всё?» – пронеслось у него в голове. Рука двигалась по члену. Он дошел до той точки, после которой поворот назад был уже невозможен, и впереди ждал только оргазм, с семяизвержением или без.

В спальню вернулся Демьен и первым делом с довольной улыбкой продемонстрировал ему кожаный ремешок с кнопками, перетягивающий основание возбужденного члена.

– Что дальше? – не в силах сдержать веселье, Эверард поаплодировал. Он уже предчувствовал новое представление.

Демьен показал язык и залез на кровать.

– Ты уже убрал охрану с противоположного дома? – он подполз к окну. Когда, раздвинув ноги и опираясь на подоконник, он стал медленно водить руками по ягодицам и между ними, ласкать себя пальцами, Эверард уже не смеялся, только усмехался.

Ему хотелось сказать Демьену, что тот выбрал верный подход, но он молчал. Демьен всё понимал и так, видел по его глазам, оглядываясь поверх плеча.

Когда Эверард почувствовал, что больше не может спокойно смотреть на этот вид, и приблизился к любовнику, тот оттолкнул его.

Демьен даже немного испугался, когда увидел вспыхнувший в глазах Эверарда темный огонь, но всё же продолжил задуманное. К желанию подключилось любопытство, что же будет дальше.

Эверард усмехнулся и, подмигнув ему, лег на постель. Любуясь им, он расслабленно закинул одну руку за голову, а другой принялся ласкать свой член.

От его расслабленного, полного томной истомы вида, от движения руки по члену, Демьен сам едва не кончил. Он уже не мог оторвать от него взгляда, и как назло Эверард больше не рвался к нему. Демьену вдруг стало смешно: они были похожи на двух придурков, которые изнемогают от желания друг к другу и при этом занимаются онанизмом, просто глядя на объект страсти.

Когда рука Эверарда задвигалась быстрее, и по его лицу стало видно, что он близок к разрядке, Демьен в изнеможении отвернулся и уткнулся лбом в холодное стекло.

– Не могу больше... сейчас кончу от одного только вида... – прошептал он, и в ту же секунду почувствовал движение любовника за спиной.

– Я кончу в тебя, обещаю, – прошептал Эверард ему на ухо, обнимая и привлекая к себе.

– Да... – всхлипнул Демьен. – Мы два придурка...

Эверард мягко засмеялся, кладя его на спину и склоняясь сверху. – А по-моему, весело. И главное, не скучно... – он раздвинул его ноги и ласково скользнул ладонью по задней поверхности бедер. – Сможешь, еще сдержать себя? Я хочу еще немного тебя... помучить, – усмехнулся он.

Демьен улыбнулся.

– Справишься без него? – Эверард расстегнул кнопки ремешка, и Демьен тут же перехватил член у основания.

Когда любовник вошел в него, на этот раз ласково и нежно, по щекам снова потекли слезы.

– Я люблю тебя, – шептал Эверард, чувственно вжимаясь в него и слизывая слезинки, и Демьен чувствовал, что сейчас взорвется от переполняющих его чувств.

И когда Эверард резче двинул бедрами, Демьен взвился, изгибаясь, запрокидывая голову, задыхаясь и содрогаясь в пароксизме оргазма. Не понимая, что держит в кулаке волосы любовника, Демьен прижался к нему со всей силы. И только расслабляясь, почувствовал, как со стоном кончает Эверард. Когда тот поцеловал его, а потом ласково прикусил нижнюю губу, Демьен вновь расплакался от переполнявших его чувств.

  

– Я не хочу есть, – сидя в халате на кухне, он с грустью наблюдал, как Эверард, уже в своем элегантном костюме, кладет ему на тарелку только что приготовленную яичницу с беконом и сыром.

– Не верю, – Эверард поставил на стол хрустящие тосты и протянул ему вилку.

– Я не хочу есть без тебя, – обиженно протянул Демьен.

– Хорошо, – Эверард достал из холодильника бутылку вина и нашел еще один комплект столовых приборов.

– Что вы будете делать?

– Есть, разговаривать и разыгрывать любовь... Ешь!

Демьен вздохнул и, взяв в руку вилку, немного поковырял в тарелке. Когда Эверард открыл вино и наполнил бокалы, Демьен залпом осушил свой. Вино было фиолетово-бордового цвета и терпким на вкус.

Эверард внимательно проводил его руку взглядом, но ничего не сказал, только налил еще.

– Посиди сегодня дома, – произнес он серьезно. – Когда вернусь, я хочу найти тебя здесь. И желательно в хорошем расположении духа.

– Хорошо, – бесцветным голосом ответил Демьен.

– Проводишь?

Демьен вышел за любовником в коридор, испытывая грусть, тоску, горечь и... да, ревность, глядя, как тот накидывает на плечи модный плащ. Эверард был таким красивым... Демьен вздохнул и обнял его.

– Высыпайся, – тот поцеловал его на прощание и исчез за дверью.

Демьен, с трудом сдерживая слезы, вернулся на кухню и, сев на свое место, осушил второй бокал. Бокал Эверарда стоял нетронутым, как и еда на тарелке. Демьен горько усмехнулся и допил всё вино. Немного поев, он отправился в спальню и зарылся под одеяло.

Мысли были совсем нерадостными. Чем сильнее он пытался себя успокоить, тем более яркие и тревожные образы возникали перед глазами. Сначала он представил Сэм в вульгарном коротком платье с глубоким декольте, с яркой помадой на губах.

Интересно, как долго будет продолжаться их ужин?..

Потом он увидел Сэм стоящей перед ним на коленях и облизывающей его член. Образ изменился, теперь на его месте был Эверард, и Саманта брала у него в рот, позволяя боссу всё, чего не позволила ему.

Демьен подскочил на кровати. Сердце с шумом билось в груди. Он испытывал такое волнение и беспокойство, что помчался бы в этот ресторан сейчас же, если бы знал, где он находится. Может, Такехико позвонить?.. Но едва ли тот скажет...

Демьен лег, пряча голову под подушку. Его трясло от холода и страха, ему казалось, что должно произойти что-то ужасное, если он немедленно не вмешается. За окном пошел сильный дождь.

Покачиваясь на боку, Демьен попытался заснуть. И уже в полудреме мозг выдал ему новую картинку. Такехико за рулем черного авто босса. Он только что забрал Эверарда из ресторана, тот сидит рядом с ним, а сзади, изможденная сексом и алкоголем, спит Сэм. «Останови здесь» – неожиданно говорит Эверард и кладет руку секретарю на бедро. Тот смущается, но понимающе кивает и останавливает автомобиль у обочины. На улице льет дождь, и их никто не видит. Эверард с усмешкой смотрит японцу в глаза, а потом, привлекая к себе, страстно целует в губы, спешно расстегивает его белоснежную сорочку и проводит рукой по мускулистой груди. Такехико с готовностью отвечает, уже расстегивая ширинку начальника и опускаясь к возбужденному члену...

Демьен, судорожно дыша и прижимая ладони к лицу, подскочил на кровати. БОЖЕ!!! Какой кошмарный сон!.. С трудом попадая дрожащими пальцами по кнопкам, он набрал номер Эверарда.

Тот не отвечал...

Демьен не осмеливался поверить собственным подозрениям. Нет-нет, конечно же, он работает... Наверное, уже приступил к чему-то, для чего ему потребовался и камуфляж, и оружие, и крепления... Но на душе спокойнее не становилось.

Потянувшись к телефону он набрал другой номер.

– Привет! – весело ответил ему Брэдли.

– Привет, – улыбнулся Демьен. – Слушай, может, пойдем погуляем? Забуримся в какой-нибудь клуб?

– Черт... извини, чувак, я сегодня не могу, – ответил приятель.

– Опять домашний арест? – вяло проговорил Демьен.

– Наоборот! Сеструхи нет дома, и я иду... сам знаешь куда. Давай уже завтра тогда?

– Давай... Пока.

Демьен нажал на сброс. Он смотрел на бегущие по стеклу капли и, словно пытаясь успокоить боль, покачивался на боку. Боль... Он испытывал именно боль. И не знал, чем ее заглушить и успокоить.

Эверард занят работой, Брэдли пошел курить опиум, а сам он никому не нужен...

 _«Но самый главный кайф опиума в том, что он утоляет боль...»_ – пронеслось в его голове. Демьен замер.

– Брэдли, – он снова набрал одноклассника. – А ты не мог бы ко мне заехать?

 


	72. Chapter 72

### 18

 

Эверард подъехал к дому Саманты один и, оставив автомобиль, поднялся по лестнице. Небольшая четырехэтажка грубой кирпичной кладки, старинная снаружи и достаточно комфортная внутри. Сэм отвергла его предложение снять для нее квартиру в Даун-тауне и нашла для себя это местечко, где, по ее словам, она будет свободна от всевидящих камер, и где мало кому придет в голову ее искать. Он был не против. Эти старинные обшарпанные здания этнических кварталов напоминали ему детство.

Эверард позвонил в дверь. «Открыто!» – послышался знакомый акцент.

«Сэм, как ты беспечна…» – подумал он и, толкнув дверь, зашел. Напротив, в дверях комнаты, стояла его секретарь в шелковом вечернем платье, одновременно изящном и чувственном, лимонно-кремового цвета. Ее золотисто-медовые волосы были уложены в изысканную прическу, открывая лоб и точеные линии лица. Узкий лиф, расшитый золотым стеклярусом, обтягивал грудь, талию и бедра, оставляя полностью открытыми плечи и спину. Вниз ниспадали почти незаметные струи шелка, подчеркивая силуэт стройных ног.

Ее макияж, вопреки обычному, был едва заметен: спокойные линии бровей и век, высокие скулы и чувственные губы цвета чайной розы… Эверард заметил, что любуется Сэм и что представлял ее наряд иначе.

– Ты прекрасна, – улыбнулся он и, подойдя, поцеловал ее в щеку. В глазах Саманты мелькнуло приятное удивление. Эверард приподнял бровь: реакция Сэм определенно доставляла ему удовольствие, и от этого наблюдать за собой и за ней становилось еще забавнее.

– Такехико привез мнемоскрипты? – спустил он ее на землю.

– Да, – Сэм профланировала в комнату. Эверард с интересом продолжал за ней наблюдать. Без привычных шпилек, яркой помады, декольте и обнаженных ног шведка будто даже растеряла львиную долю обычной стервозности.

– Вот, – вернувшись, она протянула ему четыре черных диска, не больше дюйма в диаметре. Мнемоскрипты запоминали речь, звуки, шумовые эффекты и воспроизводили их в зависимости от обстоятельств, создавая полную иллюзию присутствия человека там, где его давно уже не было.

– Такехико даже покряхтел на них немного… Ты знаешь… как обычно люди делают, когда… какают! – Сэм приподняла бровь.

– Надеюсь, он делал это не с японским акцентом? – усмехнулся Эверард, всё еще любуясь ее затянутым в шелк сильным телом.

Секунду они молчали, и вдруг оба захохотали.

– Я всё слышу! – донеслось до них из соседней комнаты.

– Опа!.. – Эверард открыл дверь. В соседнем помещении, оказавшимся спальней, находился Такехико. Вопреки его ожиданиям, он был полностью одет.

– Так-так, – усмехнулся Эверард. – Кого я вижу!

Он оглянулся на Сэм, та с непроницаемым лицом обувала туфли на шпильках.

– Между вами что-то было? – спросил он у Такехико.

– Нет, – ответил тот и смутился.

Эверард, усмехаясь, изучал его лицо. Что за чудесных помощников он себе нашел! Передряги последних дней только помогли им раскрыться, и он всё чаще ловил себя на том, что не может им нарадоваться. И Саманта, и Такехико умели, что называется, держать лицо. Но он-то видел… видел их насквозь. И ему было интересно – о да, безумно интересно! – наблюдать за ними, изучать, пытаться понять, проникать в самую суть. И сейчас, смело смахнув челку с раскосых азиатских глаз, карих и смущенных, он видел, что Кобаяси не врал.

– Не забывайте про Директиву номер 55, – подмигнул он японцу и, захватив мнемоскрипты, направился в гостиную. Может, Такехико и «накряхтел» чего-нибудь, но ему еще предстояло записать своим голосом, что «туалет занят!».

– Что за Директива 55, – услышал он приглушенный шепот Сэм. Та, думая, что он их не видит, поправила галстук Такехико. На каблуках она была значительно выше японца.

– Не трахаться на работе, – быстро ответил Такехико, и лицо Саманты вытянулось от удивления.

Оба секретаря повернули к нему головы, и Эверард не смог сдержать улыбку.

 

Столик на двоих был заказан заранее. Сэм идеально справлялась со своей задачей, привлекая к ним всеобщее внимание, ничего для этого не делая. Эверард же нацепил на себя маску мужа, изменяющего жене с секретаршей и переживающего, чтобы их не застукали вместе.

Они заняли уединенный столик в дальнем углу зала, и битый час флиртовали, обмениваясь многозначительными взглядами и красноречиво касаясь руками.

Эверард был одновременно расслаблен и сосредоточен, ощущая себя сразу в нескольких местах – здесь и где-то еще – опережая время в предчувствии дальнейших событий. И когда в ушном датчике прозвучал голос Такехико: «Босс, я на позиции. Объект пришел домой, переодевается», Эверард почувствовал, как всё в нем застывает в готовности, кристаллизуется, сокращается.

– Ну что, детка, – он подмигнул Саманте, приглашая ее на танец. – Поиграем в Джеймса Бонда?

От Сэм исходило удивительное сочетание внешней холодности и глубинной чувственности, так характерное северным людям. Когда ее тело прижималось к нему во время танца, Эверард отчетливо понимал, что хочет ее, и если бы она не была его секретарем…

Эверард холодно взглянул в ее серо-голубые глаза. Сэм ободряюще ему улыбнулась. Нет, она не пыталась его соблазнить. Он улыбнулся ей в ответ.

«Объект достал из холодильника пиво и сел у телевизора», – прозвучал в ухе голос Такехико.

– Пора, – прошептал Эверард Саманте, делая вид, что целует ее. В обуви они были одного роста, и сейчас это было чертовски удобно.

Сопроводив ее за столик, он раскланялся и отправился в туалет.

Боже, какой чудесный вечер! И как давно он хотел войны… Как медленно он пробирался к главной фигуре этой шахматной партии, убирая по ходу пешки. И вот теперь настал момент сделать последний ход.

Медленно удаляясь в мужскую уборную, Эверард знал, что притягивает к себе внимание, но был совершенно спокоен. В какой-то момент возникло то пьянящее чувство, когда ему казалось, что он скользит по глади мира, не оставляя за собой следов. Он был отчаянно спокоен, и в этом состоянии – Эверард знал – был способен на что угодно.

Зайдя в уборную, он разом изменился. Убедившись, что в других кабинках никого нет, он занял крайнюю – рядом с окном – заперся, быстро прилепил мнемоскрипты на стены и, скинув верхний деловой костюм, открыл окно. На улице шел дождь…

Выбор ресторана был сделан Эверардом не случайно. Главное его достоинство заключалось не в изысканной кухне, уютном интерьере и вежливом обслуживании, а в расположении: ресторан занимал первый этаж дома, где обитал полковник Дэвид Колдман…

Эверард натянул маску-капюшон, выскользнул в проем окна и закрыл его снаружи. Прикрепив на парапете генератор силового поля, он выстрелил вверх трос и, когда крюк зацепился за перила, взлетел на верхний этаж.

Пьянящее ощущение высоты, дождя и собственного всемогущества. Опасное ощущение… Эверард собрался, но перестать наслаждаться силой и гибкостью своего тела, как и вседозволенностью, которую он сам себе и разрешил, не мог.

Бесшумно скользнув в подъезд, он активировал устройство, блокирующее работу камер, и спустился темной тенью на нужный этаж.

– Что он делает? – прошептал Эверард.

– Смотрит телевизор, пьет пиво, – ответил Такехико, наблюдавший за окнами полковника со стороны.

Эверард подошел к нужной двери и на секунду замер.

Убрать Колдмана… Он давно планировал это. И дело было не только в том, что тот, возможно, узнал его тайну, угрожал безопасности его близких, намеревался причинить вред его ребенку, дал приказ похитить его Джулию… Эверард еще и _хотел_ это сделать!

Он достал пистолет, прикрутил глушитель и направил его на одинокий замок.

Всё это можно было провернуть гораздо проще: поручить убийство Колдмана одному из своих людей или заказать кому-нибудь со стороны. Просто, безопасно, надежно… Его можно было бы убить даже собственноручно из снайперской винтовки, но Эверарду хотелось подойти на максимально близкое расстояние, врезать по упертому, закостенелому лицу полковника, знающему только одну правду – свою…

Эверард выстрелил по замку и вышиб деревянную дверь ногой.

Колдман был в комнате, седой, коренастый, в домашнем халате. Он вскочил с кресла, с секунду растерянно глядя на него. Эверард медленно спрятал пистолет. Лицо полковника приобрело прежнее угрюмое выражение. Эверарду показалось, что тот узнал его.

– Так и думал, что этим всё закончится, – произнес полковник бесцветным голосом и кинул беглый взгляд на письменный стол, примериваясь. Пистолет? Через минуту в Эверарда уже летела бутылка, расплескивая пивные брызги.

Он уклонился и кинулся следом за Колманом, опрокидывая его на пол, когда тот уже открыл ящик и выхватил оружие. Эверард крепко держал противника за запястье, прозвучало несколько выстрелов, телевизор заглох. Эверард с силой приложил руку Колдмана об пол, выбивая пистолет.

В следующую секунду они оба были на ногах. Короткий обмен ударами, которыми Эверард открыто наслаждался. Полковник, когда-то наверняка сильный, быстрый и выносливый, значительно уступал ему в искусстве ближнего боя. Эверард бил четко, безжалостно и спокойно. В лицо, в живот, во встречный кулак, снова в лицо. Ответные удары полковника потеряли фокусировку, и Эверарду было всё проще от них уклоняться, молниеносно нанося свои. Финальную точку он поставил, ударив ослабевшего Колдмана лицом об свое колено. А потом приподнял его – полковник весил не меньше двухсот двадцати фунтов – и швырнул в сторону окна…

Раздался звон стекла, но до того, как тело полковника приземлилось на асфальте перед рестораном, Эверард успел создать видимость грабежа и покинуть квартиру.

Обратно он спускался еще быстрее, чем шел сюда.

Одежда услужливо ждала его, оставалось только скользнуть в нее со скоростью пожарника и правильно застегнуть все пуговицы. Эверард проверил мнемоскрипты – похоже, никто не пытался прервать его уединение – и, еще раз кинув взгляд на себя в зеркало, вышел.

В зале ресторана взволнованные люди – посетители и официанты – уже подходили к стеклянным дверям, испуганно глядя наружу. Среди них была и Сэм, то ли прекрасно имитируя испуг, то ли действительно его переживая. Эверард приблизился к ней, незамеченный в общем смятении, и, обняв за талию, поцеловал возле уха. Его дыхание еще не пришло в норму, хотя внешне он выглядел совершенно спокойным. Сэм прижалась к нему, и он понял, как она была напряжена всё это время.

– Боялась, что это я там лежу? – шепнул он ей.

«О боже!..» – «Ужас какой!» – «Надо уезжать, пока копы не приехали…» – раздавалось со всех сторон.

– Нам тоже пора уезжать... – глухо заметил Эверард и, вернувшись к столу, подозвал официанта.

– Счет, пожалуйста. И… – он пристально посмотрел на перепуганного юношу, незаметно сунув ему за лацкан пиджака крупную купюру. – Нас здесь не было.

– Здесь никогда никого не бывает, сэр, – тут же нашелся тот.

 

На улице снова пошел дождь, и серо-оливковая куртка Брэдли была покрыта мокрыми пятнами. Засунув руки в карманы, одноклассник стоял у порога и наблюдал за его спешными сборами.

– Что заставило тебя переменить мнение? – всё в облике приятеля говорило о едва сдерживаемом нетерпении. Брэдли даже не стянул с головы промокший капюшон, из-под которого выбивались пропитанные дождем каштановые волосы и смотрели почти прозрачные светло-зеленые глаза.

Сам же Демьен чувствовал смятение. Что-то внутри него, какая-то едва сдерживаемая горечь, тоска толкала на безумство. И ему хотелось бежать, закрыв глаза и не разбирая дороги. Он не мог понять, зачем уходит сейчас, когда на улице дождь и когда Эверард попросил посидеть дома. Почему он идет туда, откуда один раз уже выбрался с таким трудом. Зачем?.. Он просто прогуляется пару кварталов с Брэдли – успокаивал он себя – просто еще раз посмотрит, как тот курит и как каменеет его лицо… И вернется домой.

Или это просто боль? Боль, природу которой он не мог понять и заглушить которую сегодня так отчаянно хотел?

Демьен был уверен, что всё смятение и страх написаны на его лице. Уже завязывая кроссовки, он поднял взгляд и посмотрел на приятеля. Тот насмешливо разглядывал висящую на стене афишу «Люби меня, ибо ничего не происходит».

– Ты без сумки? – спросил Демьен, заранее переводя тему.

– Да, так будет лучше, – Брэдли поежился и полез в карман джинсов.

– Я тогда тоже не буду брать рюкзак, – избегая прямого взгляда на приятеля, Демьен засунул в карман мобильник. – Э-э, нет! Не кури здесь! – воскликнул он, когда одноклассник уже подносил к сигарете зажигалку.

– Что? Боишься, опекун учует? – хмыкнул тот, но сигарету спрятал. – Кстати, где он?

Брэдли внимательно изучал его лицо, пытаясь сделать при этом равнодушный вид.

– Работает… – пожав плечами, ответил Демьен. – Пойдем?

– Погоди. Ты карточку взял?

– У меня наличка есть.

– Давай ее сюда.

Брэдли по-деловому пересчитал деньги и, отдав Демьену двадцатку, забрал остальное себе. – Теперь всё в порядке, можно выдвигаться…

Щелкнули замки, они вышли на площадку, и Демьен, привалившись плечом к двери и поворачивая ключ, ощутил новую волну смятения.

– Так вы поссорились, что ли? – все с тем же деланным равнодушием и вниманием во взгляде спросил Брэдли.

– С чего ты взял? – Демьен спрятал ключи в другой карман и вызвал лифт.

– Пытаюсь понять, почему ты вдруг изменил мнение. Подумал, что, может, мстишь… – Брэдли смотрел на него тем странным взглядом, какой иногда бывал у него в последнее время после их скандальной импровизации.

– Не сказал бы, что я передумал… – Демьен зашел в лифт и опустил глаза. – Я еще сам ничего не знаю…

– Зато я знаю, – не отводя взгляда, Брэдли задумчиво кивнул головой. – Вижу по тебе.

Лифт поехал вниз, и сердце Демьена тоже. Он посмотрел на приятеля. Тот был немного ниже его, но Демьену казалось, что всё наоборот. Возможно, потому что одноклассник был старше и шире в плечах… и сильнее – в этом Демьен не сомневался.

– Почему ты так смотришь? – не выдержал он. Настроение Брэдли казалось сегодня необычно напряженным, чуть ли не враждебным. Обычной веселой беззаботности словно и не было, хотя Демьен так нуждался в ней именно сейчас…

– Ты глаза, что ли, красил? – неожиданно произнес тот, и Демьен сконфузился.

Черт! Он ведь умывался! Видимо, немного теней осталось у самой кромки ресниц.

– Я репетировал, – пытаясь взять себя в руки, пожал он плечами.

– Ну да, – произнес Брэдли. Двери лифта открылись.

 

На улице всё еще шел дождь. Они поймали такси. К их удивлению машиной управляла не электроника, а человек, поэтому всю дорогу они молчали. Добравшись до того района, куда их согласился довести таксист, они вышли и продолжили путь пешком. Демьен молчал, надвинув на лоб капюшон и спрятав руки в карманы. В мокром асфальте под ногами отражался свет фонарей, а мысли витали где-то далеко. Не было ничего до этого, и не было ничего впереди. Волнение купировало перспективу. Была только эта дорога, и он старался не думать о том, что будет дальше.

Чем ближе они подходили к своей цели, тем радикальнее менялось настроение Брэдли. Его волнение, воодушевление, томительное предчувствие передавалось и Демьену. Впрочем, волнения у него хватало своего…

Когда, покружив под дождем, они приблизились к знакомому заброшенному дому, Демьен с трудом сдержал озноб. Черный проем подъезда казался разинутым беззубым ртом. На этот раз Брэдли явно не собирался отсиживаться в кустах, а сразу прошмыгнул внутрь.

– Постой! – прошептал Демьен в темноте, почувствовав уже знакомую вонь сероводорода. Шепот расползался гулким эхом. – Я, пожалуй… пойду домой!

– С ума сошел? – выдохнул приятель, схватив его за руку. – Куда ты сейчас пойдешь? Мы только добрались! Успокойся, чувак. Всё в порядке…

– Ты не понимаешь!.. Мне надо быть дома до того, как вернется мой опекун! – они продолжали разговаривать шепотом.

Брэдли секунду молчал.

– Но ты же для чего-то позвонил мне, верно?! Ты ведь хотел попробовать? Почему?

– Ты говорил, что опиум убирает боль… – совсем тихо прошептал Демьен.

Одноклассник молчал, всё еще держа его за руку. Демьен не был уверен, но казалось, что тот смотрит ему в лицо.

– Пойдем, – наконец ответил Брэдли и потянул его за собой к искореженной лестнице.

Демьен мотнул головой и потянул назад. – Ты не понимаешь… Мне надо домой.

– Я отвезу тебя потом, не волнуйся…

– Да ты будешь лежать, как труп! Как в прошлый раз! – выдохнул Демьен свистящим шепотом. Брэдли настойчиво тянул его к себе, и они медленно поднимались.

– Я не буду курить… Хочу, чтобы ты попробовал. Ну, разве что, чуть-чуть покурю!

Демьен осторожно шел за одноклассником. Тот держал его за руку. – Не волнуйся, попробуешь, чуток отойдешь, и я отвезу тебя домой!.. – успокаивал Брэдли. – Твой опекун даже ничего не заметит! Мне ведь тоже надо успеть домой до того, как сеструха вернется! Думаешь, я не проделывал уже такого? Она меня даже не запалила…

– И что ты делал? – Демьен нащупывал ногами ступеньки. Лестница казалась бесконечной, он снова забыл посчитать этажи. Впрочем, он не собирался сюда возвращаться…

– Ложился спать, – ответил Брэдли. – Тоже так сделай! Просто ложись в постель, все будут думать, что ты спишь. На ночь курить удобнее. Ночь – это особое время...

С этим Демьен не мог поспорить. Ему тоже порой казалось, что ночью можно то, чего нельзя днем… Но когда рядом был Эверард, возможным становилось абсолютно всё, и было неважно, какое время суток… Грудь сдавила тоска по любовнику, и Демьен прибавил шаг: с этим надо было что-то делать.

Брэдли уверенно шагал в темноте, и Демьен, помня о пустых шахтах лифта и недостроенных перекрытиях, держался за его плечи, пока они наконец не наткнулись на фанерный лист.

Сердце Демьена забилось чаще, когда из-за отогнутой картонки хлынул мутноватый желтый свет лампы и спертые, похожие на мокрое сено, запахи. Здесь всё было по-старому. На замусоленных матрасах лежало три совершенно безучастных к их появлению человека, один из них – Демьен так и не понял, угловатая ли это девушка в бесформенной одежде или хрупкий молодой парень – курил трубку. Перед ним на низком стульчике сидела уже знакомая Демьену смуглая азиатка с высокими скулами… Когда женщина подняла взгляд и увидела его за спиной у Брэдли, ее разобрал неожиданный смех, в котором не было радости, но и злости тоже не было.

Демьену стало неприятно. Если бы не настойчивость Брэдли, он бы уже ушел…

– Лайлани… – приятель подошел к азиатке и, присев на корточки, что-то быстро прошептал ей на ухо. В руке он протягивал ей все деньги. Женщина, усмехнувшись, провела ладонью по его щеке и кивнула. Демьен, не отрываясь, смотрел, как она открывает стоящую на подносе шкатулку и, достав оттуда два коричневых шарика, заворачивает их в салфетку.

– Ложись! – прошептал ему Брэдли, поднявшись и спрятав сверток в карман.

– Что, так сразу?! – испугался Демьен. – Может, сначала ты?

– Нет-нет, чувак, сначала ты. Ложись. Я уже дома покурю! – он многозначительно похлопал себя по карману со свертком.

Сев на край свободного матраса, Демьен с тревогой наблюдал, как Лайлани уже достает щипцами очередной шарик опиума и, подержав его над огнем, набивает трубку.

– Слушай… я, наверное, не буду, – прошептал он на ухо Брэдли, когда тот присел рядом. Сердце бешено стучало, и внутренний страх кричал: «Беги отсюда! Потом! В другой раз!» Этот страх напоминал ему волнение, испытанное в первый раз с женщиной, с Джеки… Потому что в первый раз с Эверардом от него ничего не зависело.

Эверард… И грудь вновь наполнило смятение. Боже, да он его просто убьет!

– Я пойду… А ты кури! Деньги можешь не возвращать, – прошептал он приятелю на ухо.

– От одной трубки с тобой ничего не случится, – ответил тот, успокаивающе погладив по спине. – Ты даже сможешь пойти домой на своих!

Демьен недоверчиво смотрел на Брэдли. – Зачем ты меня уговариваешь?

– Мне просто обидно, если ты этого не попробуешь! Не бойся!.. – Брэдли показал ему на жуткую потертую подушку. – Ложись на бок. Так будет удобнее курить.

– Нет, – Демьен отшатнулся. – Я не могу… на таком!

К ним со своим подносом уже подсела Лайлани.

– Вот, – Брэдли снял куртку и, свернув ее мокрой поверхностью внутрь, подложил ему под голову. – Ложись на бок.

Демьен медленно лег. Сердце трепыхалось, как испуганная птица, дыхание стало поверхностным. Внезапно от страха захотелось помочиться. Брэдли почти лежал на нем, удерживая и успокаивающе поглаживая, словно мать перепуганного ребенка.

Демьен не заметил, как его губ коснулся мундштук. Лайлани держала чашечку трубки над огнем.

– Просто вдохни, – прошептал на ухо одноклассник. Демьен затянулся…

Сначала он даже ничего не почувствовал. Дым был мягким, тающим, словно пар. Не было удушья, не было спазмов и желания покашлять, не было саднящего чувства, как при курении травы. Опиум вдыхался легко, почти незаметно. Демьен словно пил его. Если бы не редкая возня других посетителей, он решил бы, что находится здесь один. Тревога ушла, и волнение тоже… И больше ничего не происходило. В нем ничего не изменилось. Никаких приходов, никаких глюков, не было даже обычной паники, какую он испытывал от марихуаны, не было ничего… Ему захотелось рассмеяться: «И это ваш хваленный опиум?!!» Но желание смеяться тоже тут же пропало. Боже, и от этой херни сходило с ума всё человечество?!! Да лучше стакан вискаря накатить! И то эффект заметнее!.. Да, надо пойти домой, выпить от досады виски и спокойно ждать любовника.

Демьен улыбнулся и, только открыв глаза, понял, что они у него были закрытыми. Свет в комнате стал более тусклым. Он зажмурился и снова посмотрел на заинтересованные лица Брэдли и Лайлани. В помещении действительно стало темнее. Очертания удаленных предметов были нечеткими, словно смазанными, приглушенными…

–  Ну как ты, чувак? Круто? – прошептал Брэдли.

– Я… ника-а-ак, – с трудом протянул Демьен и разразился неудержимым смехом. Говорить, оказывается, было гораздо труднее, чем думать. Вроде бы всё было таким же, и внутри он остался прежним, но тело сковывало странное онемение, словно пробирающееся к нему исподволь с периферии.

– Н-ничего… нет… – прошептал он и снова хмыкнул. Приятель и азиатка многозначительно переглянулись.

– Это нормально! Ты же выкурил только одну трубку, – подмигнул ему Брэдли. – Сейчас Лайлани набьет тебе еще одну.

Демьен закрыл глаза. «Хорошо…» – пронеслось в голове. Его охватывала легкая дрема, тело стало тяжелым, усталым… Но ему было хорошо. Ему впервые ничего не хотелось. Ни-че-го!.. Совершенно ничего…

Сон, дремота…

Но когда трубка коснулась его губ, он затянулся не задумываясь.

Веки становились всё более тяжелыми, как и руки, как всё его тело. Демьену казалось, что он лежит под толщей воды, что она затекла даже в уши, потому что он внезапно перестал различать даже те незначительные звуки, что еще недавно нарушали тишину комнаты.

– …сделай ему еще одну… – донеслось до него словно издалека, но смысл слов так и не достиг сознания. Демьен не помнил, курил ли он еще. Всё, что было за пределами головы, просто не существовало. Он уплывал в темноту и покой… Да, именно покой. Потому что его не тревожили больше никакие мысли, никакие желания. Это было пустотой. Абсолютным нулем. Без радости и без печали. Время потеряло свой счет. Он забылся.

Когда Брэдли перевернул его на спину, Демьену показалось, что всё его тело замлело. Он медленно открыл глаза. Брэдли о чем-то говорил с Лайлани, быстро вдыхая дым из трубки, а потом лег рядом с ним. Демьен продолжал смотреть в ту точку, где еще мгновение назад было лицо приятеля. С его зрением что-то случилось, как и со слухом. В уши словно натолкали ваты, а на глаза надели темную прозрачную повязку. Он почувствовал, как Брэдли ласково касается его лица, проводит рукой по груди и животу. Но всё это было так странно, так далеко, словно происходило не с ним. Кожа на лице и на всем теле была как будто под анестезией, словно ему не принадлежала… Точно… Это была именно анестезия. Теперь он понимал, почему опиум утоляет боль…

 

– Думаешь, он действительно никому не скажет, что обслуживал нас? – сев в машину, Сэм смахнула капли с плаща.

– Напротив. Надеюсь, что скажет, – Эверард завел мотор и взлетел. – Я ему и денег дал, чтобы он нас запомнил.

Когда он привез Сэм домой, Такехико уже был у нее. Обсудив дальнейший план действий, они распрощались.

– И помните!.. Директива номер 55! – со смехом кинул Эверард им на прощание.

По возвращению к Демьену его ждал сюрприз: включенный свет на кухне, в ванной, в спальне... и совершенно пустая квартира. Эверард мог бы подумать, что Демьен решил поиграть с ним в прятки, но физически не ощущал присутствия любовника. Демьена в квартире не было.

В груди Эверарда что-то оборвалось и окаменело. Черная тревога взметнулась из самых глубин. Не доглядел… На секунду он ощутил замешательство и ярость на себя. Как им удалось это сделать? Ведь он всё просчитал!..

Но скоро он понял, что без борьбы Демьен бы не сдался, и в квартире точно остались бы какие-то следы. Записки «Прости, я устал, возвращаюсь в Италию к дяде» тоже не было. Выходит…

Эверард медленно достал мобильный, на дисплее значился пропущенный звонок. Он перезвонил. Демьен не отвечал.

Что это значило? Демонстративное игнорирование? Набирая номер Сэм, Эверард прокрутил в голове вечер с любовником: они не ссорились и расстались нормально. Для обычных фокусов Демьена просто не было причины. Что тот хотел этим сказать?!

– Да! – Сэм казалась запыхавшейся, но для подтруниваний по поводу Такехико и директивы 55 у Эверарда просто не было настроения.

– Сэм, ты поставила жучок Демьену в телефон? – он стоял в коридоре, не раздеваясь, и холодно смотрел в зеркало на свое непроницаемое лицо.

– Да… – удивилась та. – Еще когда сторожила его в квартире.

– Давай за работу. Сначала просканируй, где он сейчас, а потом сделай распечатку последних звонков.

Через пять минут ему перезвонила Саманта, и на экране дисплея появилась карта города с мигающим маячком – местонахождение Демьена.

– Последний звонок с телефона был сделан этим вечером Брэдли Шору, – сообщила она ему. – Видимо, они куда-то ушли вместе.

– Это явно не его квартира, – заметил Эверард, думая о сигналах маячка.

– Нет, там… – Саманта помолчала, увеличивая голограммную карту города. – Там заброшенные дома… Это может быть всё, что угодно.

– Понял. Будь на связи, – Эверард медленно отнял мобильный от уха. Он слишком хорошо знал, что может быть в таких заброшенных домах…

 

Демьену снился странный сон. Будто он лежит накуренный в опиумном притоне, на ужасном замусоленном матрасе, среди незнакомых людей. И что эти люди трогают его, тянутся к нему... ощупывают между ног. А он не может ничего сделать, чтобы защитить себя, потому что тело стало тяжелым, усталым и чужим. И потому что сам он ничего не хочет и не понимает.

Демьен попробовал проснуться и отогнать видение, когда понял, что к нему действительно кто-то домогается. Но уже в следующее мгновение, опиумная дрема вновь навалилась на него, уводя в темноту, равнодушие и покой. А чужие руки трогали и трогали его, раздевая…

 

Следя за ориентирами на дисплее, Эверард приземлил машину на крыше заброшенного дома. Где-то здесь был Демьен. Какого черта он здесь делал, еще предстояло разобраться.

Давя в себе то и дело возникающую тревогу и самые мрачные подозрения, Эверард нашел люк и, включив фонарик, спустился по ступенькам. Место, где прятался Демьен, было довольно высоко, и идти до него с крыши оставалось совсем немного.

Лестницы без перил. Черные, обоссанные коридоры… Эверард подсвечивал путь фонариком. Сигнал с мобильника Демьена без ведома владельца призывно вел его к себе.

Одна из квартир, которой так и не суждено было принять жильцов, была аккуратно закрыта фанерным листом. Эверард проломил ее ногой и, выключив фонарик пошел на источник света. Из комнаты выскользнула низкорослая женщина с подносом и кинулась в другое помещение, унося тусклый свет с собой.

Запомнив, куда она побежала, он остановился на пороге и, вновь воспользовавшись фонариком, мрачно осмотрел представшую глазам картину: грязное помещение с лежащими вповалку безучастными людьми. Он понял, что это за место, едва учуяв запах… Демьена среди них не было. Эверард сухо посмотрел на дисплей. Сигнал мигал непрерывно.

Подойдя к одному из матрасов, Эверард наклонился и, подняв потерянный мобильник, со злостью разбил его об пол. В ту же секунду сигнал на дисплее его собственного телефона пропал. Курильщики опиума лишь немного пошевелились и вернулись к своему безучастному созерцанию.

Где теперь искать любовника, Эверард не знал. В нем всё полыхало от бешенства, но лицо оставалось отстраненным и холодным. Засунув в карман разбитый телефон, он зашел в другую комнату и посмотрел на сидящую у стены женщину. В темноте ее застывшее от страха тело напоминало статую Будды.

Хватит… Эверард глубоко вздохнул и, покончив с ненужной рефлексией, отправился к своей машине. Если Демьен был с Брэдли и курил опиум, то отсюда у них было только два пути: домой к Демьену или домой к Брэдли. Погода на улице исключала вероятность, что эти двое заночуют под мостом.

Эверард захлопнул дверь и поднял машину в воздух.

 

Словно во сне Демьен понимал, что едет на спине одноклассника. Движения были плавными, парящими, неспешными. Мир наполнял покой… Лифт медленно ехал вверх.

Уже у самой двери Брэдли скинул его на пол и, пошарив в карманах, нашел ключи. Демьен услышал, как проворачивается ключ в замке, и снова отключился…

Пришел в себя он уже в спальне, когда Брэдли кинул его на постель. Но уходить приятель явно не собирался…

Демьен почувствовал, как одноклассник раздевает его, стягивая куртку и тонкий свитер, и с запоздалым удивлением, понял, что попутно тот прикасается к его телу. Демьен попробовал перевернуться, но так и остался лежать на боку, как тот его положил. Ему вдруг стало смешно, а потом стыдно, и уже совсем скоро страшно… Но все эти эмоции были приглушенными – бледная копия – им не хватало обычной силы. Где-то в глубине его рассудка рождались мысли, что Эверард не простит ему этого, что он сам себе этого не простит, и удивление, что Брэдли вообще делает это с ним... Брэдли!!! Его одноклассник, его друг! А может, это и не Брэдли был вовсе? Может, его принес на своих плечах кто-то другой?..

Демьен напрягся и, открыв глаза, с трудом сфокусировался на лице приятеля. Да, черт возьми… Это был Брэдли. И Брэдли стаскивал с него штаны. И его водянистые глаза горели и казались почти зелеными.

– Ч-черт… отстань!.. – прошептал Демьен, вяло отталкивая приятеля от себя.

– Не волнуйся, чувак, – ответил тот, взволнованно облизывая губы. – Ты ведь этого хотел.

– Нет… – Демьену не хватало сил, даже чтобы пошевелиться, не говоря уже о борьбе с Брэдли, тело которого казалось твердым, тренированным. Тот медленно стянул с него трусы, разглядывая ягодицы, Демьен шокированно покраснел. Белье вместе со штанами болталось у коленей.

– Блять, чува-а-ак!.. – Брэдли потянулся к ночнику и включил свет. – Ахуеть!

– Н-нет... – застонал Демьен, всеми силами пытаясь оттолкнуть от себя одноклассника. Смутно, словно это происходило с кем-то другим, он чувствовал, как тот засовывает в него свои пальцы.

– Я так и знал, что ты не целка, – язвительно усмехаясь, прошептал тот, впихивая сразу три пальца и раздвигая их у него внутри. – Блять, какой ты растянутый, Демьен! – выдохнул Брэдли у самого его лица.

Демьену было больно… Не в анусе, а где-то глубоко в сердце. Ему было больно, что Брэдли так обращается с ним, что всё о нем знает, и ему было больно, что так интимно его касается другой человек, не Эверард…

– Так и знал, что ты сучка… Эти все твои намеки… поцелуи, – в голосе Брэдли слышалось едва уловимое страдание. – Что, надоело трахаться со своим папочкой? Или тебе его уже мало?

– Не-е-ет! – Демьену не хватало сил, чтобы спихнуть приятеля с себя, но он попытался вцепиться ему в лицо, давя на глаза.

– Что? – Брэдли легко уклонился, прижимая обе его руки к кровати (Демьену показалось, что тот плачет), и вытащил из ширинки свой член. – Ему можно, а мне нельзя?! Почему ему можно? Тогда в туалете ресторана вы неплохо потрахались!

Демьен замер от ужаса. Откуда он знает? Но в следующую минуту ему было не до размышлений. Собрав все силы, он пытался увернуться, в то время как Брэдли старался впихнуть в него свой вялый орган. Со стороны они выглядели, как два обкуренных наркомана, апатично ворочающихся на кровати. Опиум сказывался на обоих.

За этой возней ни один, ни другой не заметил, как в замке провернулся ключ и открылась входная дверь...

– Да отъебись ты от меня! – выдохнул Демьен, и в следующее мгновение Брэдли с криком куда-то улетел. Ничего не понимая, Демьен обернулся и увидел Эверарда, испытав в одно мгновение и облегчение, и ужас.

Мужчина, как был в плаще и туфлях, подхватил уползающего Брэдли и ударил его кулаком в челюсть, отчего тот отлетел в коридор.

Всё еще не в силах пошевелиться от шока, Демьен с суеверным ужасом смотрел на любовника. Из коридора послышался мучительный стон.

Эверард, сдерживая ярость, смотрел, как Брэдли на четвереньках, постанывая, ползет к входной двери.

Дверь хлопнула, он медленно перевел взгляд на любовника.

Демьен оцепенело смотрел на него в ответ, не в силах пошевелиться, не зная, что теперь делать, пока Эверард не перевел взгляд на его голый пах. Демьен смутился и попытался натянуть штаны вместе с трусами, но так и не преуспел в этом.

Эверард наблюдал за ним с болью, сожалением и горечью… Потом молча подошел и одел одним движением. От его взгляда, от боли и разочарования в его глазах, Демьену хотелось заплакать, но он не мог. Его словно окутывала анестезирующая пелена, и всё, что он чувствовал, было только подобием его настоящих переживаний.

Эверард прикоснулся к его волосам, Демьен глубоко вздохнул и ухватил его за руку.

«Прости! Умоляю прости! – хотелось ему закричать. – Я идиот, я дурак! Я не хотел этого! Вообще не понимаю, что на меня нашло!»

Но слова не шли, как и слезы.

Эверард наклонился и поцеловал его лоб и веки, зарываясь пальцами в волосы и сжимая его голову в попытке то ли вразумить, то ли раздавить... Демьен с ужасом понимал, что происходит. И хоть Эверард молчал и сдерживал бушующие внутри чувства, Демьен видел, как ему больно, как горит в глазах отчаяние, и тянулся к нему губами и всем своим существом.

Его душа вибрировала и стремилась к Эверарду, хотя тело, одурманенное опиумом, не реагировало на ласки и поцелуи.

– Всё, это конец, – выдохнул тот и отодвинулся с закрытыми глазами, словно ему даже смотреть на него было мучительно.

– Нет… Я хочу тебя!.. – вяло прошептал Демьен.

– Не хочешь, – покачал головой Эверард и поднялся.

– Хочу!.. Я не понимаю, что со мной! Но вот здесь… – Демьен прижал руку к груди.

– Это опиум, – отстраненно ответил Эверард. – Удивляюсь, как у твоего дружка вообще встал.

Он молча достал из кармана разбитый мобильник и, положив его на столик трюмо, вышел из комнаты.

Демьена пронзило ужасное предчувствие. Он уже знал этот холодный взгляд, эту маску отрешенности, скрывающую сильнейшие переживания. Он знал, как Эверард может уходить.

Воспоминание стояло перед глазами: когда-то что-то подобное уже было. И Демьен понимал, что, если сейчас не сделает всё возможное, чтобы удержать Эверарда, то может не скоро его увидеть. Если вообще когда-нибудь…

– Нет! – выдохнул он и, с трудом владея телом, сполз с кровати. – Только не уходи…

Словно окутанный ватой и из нее состоящий, он полз к двери, а потом, поднявшись, шел вдоль стены коридора. Эверард был уже у двери. И Демьен не мог бы назвать его лицо непроницаемым. Оно было живой рукописью боли. Когда Эверард заметил его, лицо тут же стало встревоженным.

– Не уходи… – прошептал Демьен, падая, и Эверард успел подхватить его на руки. Демьен вцепился в его плащ так крепко, как только мог.

В нем не было сил умолять, просить, вымаливать прощение. Но всё это он чувствовал внутри себя.

– Тебе нужно отоспаться, – Эверард принес его обратно в спальню.

– Только не бросай меня!.. – надсадно прошептал Демьен, цепляясь за шею любовника, когда тот положил его на кровать. – Я люблю тебя!!! – крик вырвался из груди, раскалывая обезболивающий покой и наполняя сердце привычной болью.

Эверард склонился над Демьеном, увлекаемый его руками, и лег сверху, погребая его под собой и замирая в предельном отчаянии.

Они лежали в объятиях друг друга, молча, не шевелясь, как жертвы кораблекрушения.

Это была катастрофа.

 


	73. Chapter 73

### 19

 

За окном дул ветер, барабаня по стеклу каплями дождя. И в каждом неритмичном ударе слышалось что-то тонкое и недосказанное… Пронзительная внутренняя тишина и ощущение звенящей неизвестности.

Демьен застонал и сквозь сон сильнее прижался к Эверарду, утыкаясь ему в грудь лицом. От его одежды тоже пахло дождем… Демьен не хотел знать, что будет дальше.

Ночь была муторной, темной, ватной, плотной и зыбкой одновременно, ненадежной…

За окном всё так же дул ветер, принося с собой новые потоки влаги. Но Демьен помнил только, что Эверард был рядом, и держался за эту мысль, крепко обхватив его узкую талию руками.

Уже под утро, когда сквозь тучи начал пробиваться серый свет, он проснулся в первый раз и увидел над собой лицо Эверарда. Тот рассматривал его, о чем-то думая, и в его глазах мерцала всё та же непонятная боль, а между нахмуренных бровей пролегла напряженная складка. Эверард, словно сам того не замечая, скользил пальцами по его скуле.

– М… не уходи, – прошептал Демьен.

– Спи, – ответил тот, и Демьен уснул.

Второй раз он проснулся, когда сквозь плотный и вязкий бред почувствовал мучительное недомогание. На то, чтобы понять причину, у него ушла добрая минута. Потом его пронзило: это была тошнота!..

Демьен застонал и попробовал встать, когда Эверард, словно зная, что он испытывает, подхватил его и повел прямиком в туалет.

Там Демьена вывернуло.

– Что со мной?.. – прошептал он, стоя на коленях перед унитазом и всё еще внутренне содрогаясь. Эверард был рядом, придерживая его волосы.

– Реакция на яд… пока еще здорового организма, – холодно ответил он. – С начинающими такое бывает… Если сильно тошнит, есть шанс не подсесть.

Эверард помог ему умыться, напоил водой и принес обратно в спальню. Демьен заснул, успокаиваясь его объятиями, стремясь к нему всем своим телом. Во сне он чувствовал его поцелуи на своих закрытых веках, и никак не мог припомнить, почему вчера тот был так печален. Мерный стук дождя закончился, Демьена больше не тошнило, и казалось, что мир пришел в равновесие. И теперь всё будет хорошо.

Но когда он окончательно проснулся, Эверард сидел на краю кровати спиной к нему, в своем элегантном костюме, из которого он так и не вылез за всю ночь, и отстраненно смотрел сводку криминальных новостей.

Демьен, какое-то время лежал молча, не зная, что говорить, не зная, как вести себя, чтобы не сделать еще хуже. Он сам себе был противен… Странная печаль, словно осадок, осевшая на дно души после вчерашнего, и ощущение разбитости, слабости, невластности над собственным телом. Надо было избавиться от этого состояния до того, как закончатся новости. Надо привести себя в чувства до того, как Эверард решит с ним поговорить.

Демьен неуклюже соскользнул с кровати и поплелся в ванную. Ему показалось, что Эверард проводил его долгим взглядом, но Демьен решил не оглядываться, пока сам не убедится, что выглядит нормально.

Но выглядел он ужасно… Лицо бледное, одутловатое, с темными кругами вокруг глаз…

Насилу приведя себя в порядок, он склонился над раковиной на вытянутых руках и попробовал собраться с мыслями.

Дверь за его спиной приоткрылась, и в проеме возник силуэт Эверарда.

Демьен замер. Всё в облике любовника было каким-то… холодным. Он отстраненно рассматривал его. В темных глазах застыло непонятное Демьену выражение: то ли неодобрение, то ли печаль.

– Как ты себя чувствуешь? – произнес он наконец.

– Всё хорошо, – быстро ответил Демьен, пряча глаза. Эверард кивнул и вышел.

Демьен всё еще чувствовал себя разбитым, но в голове начали возникать здравые мысли, все как одна связанные с его вчерашней выходкой. Надо было как-то объясниться с любовником, но когда тот смотрел на него такими холодными глазами, он даже не знал, как к нему подступиться. И как назло сам Эверард ничего ему не говорил и ничего не спрашивал. Что он теперь о нем думает? Презирает? Или разлюбил?

В груди всё обрывалось от подобной перспективы. О чем Эверард подумал, когда увидел их с Брэдли полуголыми в одной постели?.. Интересно, что теперь будет с Брэдли?.. Надо было поговорить с Эверардом, всё ему как-то объяснить…

Демьен еще раз прополоскал рот и осторожно вышел из ванной. Эверард был в гардеробной, проверял карманы его одежды. Когда Демьен появился, он только бросил на него строгий взгляд и продолжил свое дело. Демьен поежился.

– Думаешь, я обманывал тебя всё это время?.. Ты же следил за мной, ты должен знать, что это не так!

– Ошибаешься, – холодно ответил Эверард. – Я не следил за тобой, – его голос был спокойным, и всё же что-то было не в порядке…

– Не видел в этом необходимости, – продолжил он. – Считал, что лучше дать тебе свободу, возможность совершать свои ошибки, учиться на них и делать выводы, но всё зашло слишком далеко… Теперь я устанавливаю за тобой слежку и считаю необходимым сообщить тебе об этом.

Демьен молча кивнул. Его не пугала возможная потеря свободы. В конце концов, зачем она ему без Эверарда? Тот и был его свободой, с ним он мог быть собой настоящим… Демьена пугало совсем другое: странная отчужденность любовника, что-то непонятное в его мыслях, в его взгляде…

Не дождавшись ответа и бросив на пол вывернутый рюкзак, Эверард развернулся к Демьену, и на минуту их глаза встретились.

Демьен встрепенулся, чувствуя, что нужно что-то сделать, что-то сказать. Он хотел обнять Эверарда, прижаться к нему, как сегодня ночью, вымолить прощение... Но тот уже достал мобильный и набрал чей-то номер. Демьен обиженно сглотнул, момент был безвозвратно упущен.

– Сэм, надеюсь, ты уже в офисе? Мне нужен новый телефон для Демьена...

Демьен медленно развернулся и вышел, не заметив потухший взгляд любовника.

– Да… полностью укомплектованный, – донеслось до него уже из-за двери.

Подавив в себе обиду и разочарование, Демьен пошел на кухню. В конце концов, чего он хотел? Надеялся, что всё опять сойдет с рук? Нет… он просто думал, что Эверард будет ругать его, и этим даст шанс оправдать себя, объяснить всё криками и слезами, как он не раз уже делал…

Пытаясь придумать хоть какой-то способ загладить вину, Демьен решил приготовить завтрак. Только кулинар из него, конечно, был хреновый. Хуже не придумаешь…

Обычно он питался по кафе и ресторанам или заказывал еду на дом. Часто, оставаясь у него на ночь, завтрак готовил Эверард. И делал это довольно неплохо. Конечно, пока Демьен не попробовал стряпню Франца, он считал любовника вообще идеальным поваром…

Мысли успокаивали, позволяли отвлечься от слабости тела и от неопределенности их отношений. Демьен достал из холодильника вчерашнее мясо с овощами из соседнего ресторанчика и бросил на сковородку разогреваться, вновь погружаясь в отвлекающие мысли.

…У Франца это было природное: дар делать из еды шедевры, не иначе. Эверард же готовил добротно. Без изысков, но сытно, просто, вкусно. С ним точно можно было не бояться голодной смерти. Чего Демьен не мог сказать сам о себе.

Засыпав кофе в кофеварку и включив ее, он вернулся в комнату, где Эверард уже завязывал галстук. Демьен с тоской отметил, что любовник успел переодеться.

– Поедешь на работу?

– Да, – Эверард обернулся, как-то странно взглянув на него. – Мне надо ехать.

Между изломанными черными бровями всё так же была тревожащая Демьена складка.

– Даже не позавтракаешь? – робко спросил он.

Эверард вновь одарил его долгим странным взглядом, словно пытался что-то понять, и молча согласился.

Ставя на стол приборы, накладывая дымящуюся еду, Демьен осознавал, что в каждом его движении сквозит неуверенность и вина. Но так оно и было, он раскаивался за свой иррациональный поступок и его последствия. И его всё еще знобило… Пальцы дрожали, когда он наливал любовнику крепкий, как тот любил, кофе. Но ему нечего было скрывать. Может быть, хотя бы тело расскажет, как он раскаивается, если сам он не мог выразить это словами?.. Демьену хотелось, чтобы Эверард пожалел его и обнял, прижал к себе…

Садясь напротив, Демьен заглянул ему в глаза: не пора ли уже объяснить, что тут вчера было?..

Но тот был всё так же отстранен. Демьен всё ждал, что любимый потянет его за руку к себе на колени, поцелует, и они всё друг другу простят.

Но Эверард оставался холодным. Демьен смотрел на него, не в силах вынести его совершенства, и, давя в себе слезы, исподтишка наблюдал, как он ест. Красивый, прямой и отстраненный. Недоступный… Таким он становился еще привлекательнее, еще прекраснее. Демьен смотрел на его губы и хотел приникнуть к ним ртом…

Глядя на этого мужчину с изящными манерами и в ультрамодном строгом костюме, Демьен никогда бы не поверил, что тот когда-то рассекал на байке по дорогам Америки. Перед глазами стояла подаренная Францем фотография…

Они ели молча, почти не глядя друг другу в глаза, как супружеская пара после сорока лет брака. Эверарду не хватало только газеты или ноутбука, чтобы полностью от него закрыться… Что-то было не так…

Но что?.. С каждой молчаливой минутой тревога росла всё сильнее. Может, Эверард так наказывал его? Но нет, не было похоже. А то раздумье и горечь, что он порой замечал в его темных глазах, ввергали Демьена в тихий ужас.

Им просто нужно время, – успокаивал он себя. И всё снова наладится.

В дверь позвонили. Эверард промокнул рот и посмотрел ему в глаза.

– Откроешь? – спросил он. – Только в глазок смотри.

Это была Саманта.

 

Пропуская женщину в коридор, Демьен обнял себя руками и поежился.

Короткий обмен приветствиями, и Сэм сразу перешла к делу, протянув начальнику коробку. Эверард достал из нее новый мобильный на смену разбитому и, быстро проверив, молча протянул Демьену. Тот кивнул рассматривая новый девайс. Телефон последней модели, уж точно нашпигованный разными приспособлениями для слежки, и уж конечно, на прослушке. Но ему нечего было скрывать.

И внезапно Демьен ощутил волну накатившей на него тоски. Как отчаянно ему хотелось знать, что испытывал Эверард, о чем думал, почему молчал? Что он чувствовал в тот момент, когда разбил его прежний телефон?.. Как не хватало ему этой ярости, этих обжигающих чувств, что любовник прятал от него за непроницаемым выражением лица. И которые всё же проскальзывали напряжением в бровях и болью в глазах. И это было… как нож в сердце. Уж лучше бы он его ударил! И всё простил…

Демьен с тоской смотрел, как Эверард накидывает плащ.

– Даже не поцелуешь на прощание? – прошептал Демьен, всё еще обнимая себя за плечи и с трудом сдерживая слезы. Ему было неудобно при Сэм, взрослой женщине, в глазах которой хотелось выглядеть мужчиной. Но если он отпустит Эверарда вот так…

Тот внимательно посмотрел на него, а потом, не обращая никакого внимания на секретаря, приблизил лицо и бегло поцеловал в губы.

– Нет, не так… – выдохнул с отчаянием Демьен, неотрывно глядя ему в лицо. Глаза Эверарда были полны… чем-то сложным. Он не моргал. Еще никогда он не выглядел таким странным.

Сэм изумленно подняла брови. – Я подожду в машине, мистер Линт, – произнесла она и, больше ни слова не сказав Демьену, вышла за дверь.

В ту же минуту Демьен обхватил шею любовника руками и жадно приник к его губам. В этот раз Эверард целовал его по-настоящему: глубоко, пылко, с надрывом. По позвоночнику струилась сладостная дрожь. Но что-то было не так…

Когда Демьен зарылся пальцами в его одежду, закрывая глаза и требовательно отвечая, Эверард застонал и нахмурился, отодвигаясь и отворачивая лицо, словно Демьен причинил ему боль.

– Я сегодня останусь дома, ты не против? – прошептал он, с трудом сдерживая слезы.

– Оставайся, – глухо ответил Эверард, не глядя на него.

– Ты придешь сегодня вечером? – в груди всё жгло и болело, Демьен был готов разрыдаться.

– А ты хочешь? – Эверард поднял на него глаза. В его голосе не было и тени издевки, это действительно был вопрос. У Демьена чуть глаза на лоб не полезли. Хочет ли он?!! Да чего он там себе уже понапридумывал?

– Конечно, хочу! – прошептал он. Возможно, не так убедительно, как чувствовал, потому что Эверард вновь нахмурился и только кивнул, чмокнув его в лоб на прощание.

– Обязательно приходи! Я закажу чего-нибудь… – крикнул Демьен, распахнув дверь, когда лифт с любовником уже закрылся.

 

Внизу его ждала машина. Эверард захлопнул дверь, и автомобиль тронулся. Сэм сидела рядом, ни о чем не спрашивая, точно копируя его сосредоточенно-равнодушное выражение лица. Он был ей благодарен.

Вновь пошел дождь, и по стеклу побежали извивающиеся струйки дождя. Боль, запертая внутри, скребла когтями.

Он думал, он пытался понять и всё же не мог: _почему Демьен это сделал?.._ Перед глазами стояло воспоминание о пустой квартире и дурном чувстве, расколовшем грудь. Нет, Демьена не похитили. Он сам ушел! Ушел с одноклассником, с этим Брэдли, которого так демонстративно целовал на сцене, у всех на виду… С которым он застал его потом полуголым, барахтающимся в постели…

Эверард закрыл глаза.

Это переворачивало всё вверх дном… Выходит, всё было не просто так?.. Демьен явно хотел ему что-то сказать. Просто так он бы не ушел. Так демонстративно, так… вопреки всему. Когда им почти удалось найти равновесие, достигнуть согласия.

И уйти не куда-нибудь, а в опиумный притон!

Нет, он явно хотел что-то ему этим сказать. Сказать то, что не решался произнести словами. Что всё кончено, что он хочет уйти… Его Демьен, его мальчик. Сердце сжималось от боли.

Эверард сжал зубы и отвернулся к окну, пряча от Сэм искаженное мукой лицо.

Он знал, что будет так больно. Он предполагал и морально готовился, что рано или поздно птичка захочет свободы и упорхнет. И всё же не мог предположить размеров реальной боли. Нет, с возрастом сердце не черствеет. Напротив, оно становится чувствительным и непозволительно ранимым.

Машина подлетела ко второму крыльцу, недавно отстроенному на уровне шестидесятого этажа, и пристыковалась к взлетно-посадочной площадке. Еще пару дней назад Эверард думал о том, чтобы тайно перевести главный офис в другое место, но теперь его главный враг был мертв, осталось пережить только последствия шторма… какими бы они ни были.

Готовясь к возможным проверкам и обыскам, он заранее распорядился перенести незаконные исследования и разработки в другие места – оставив только один саркофаг с сопутствующим оборудованием – и теперь большая часть этажей пустовала.

В приемной их уже ждал Такехико. Сухо поздоровавшись, Эверард удалился к себе в кабинет. Сэм объяснит возможную причину его суровости, ему не было сейчас до этого дела.

Уйти с головой в работу – было бы самым верным решением. Он закрыл от других свои чувства, но спрятаться от самого себя не получалось.

Включив голографические изображения обоих мониторов и порывшись в памяти машины, он вывел на один из них фотографию Демьена.

Спящее лицо юноши казалось преисполненным света. Он словно ждал чего-то... Спасительного поцелуя?

Эверард глубоко вздохнул, откинувшись на спинку кресла. Если Демьен хочет уйти, он отпустит его… Он никого не стал бы удерживать против воли, хоть его глубинные первобытные инстинкты и твердили об обратном, и всё внутри выло от боли… Но он был разумным человеком и понимал. Он сумеет договориться с самим собой и отпустить Демьена. Как бы не было больно. Отпустить и больше ничем его не тревожить, не напоминать о себе. Не пытаться узнать, с кем он сейчас.

Эверард грустно рассматривал фотографию.

Во сне Демьен выглядел совсем юным: года на два младше, хрупкий, почти невесомый. И такой его… Демьен. Зацелованный, заласканный… Совсем недавняя фотография. Эверард сделал ее ранним утром, собираясь в офис после бурной ночи вдвоем. Демьен даже не знал о ее существовании. _Неужели уже тогда?.._

Глупенький Демьен. Он так добивался его любви и внимания, не замечая, что всё это время был любим. Не понимая, на что он ради него готов! И вот сейчас…

Эверард глубоко вздохнул, потирая пальцами грудь с левой стороны.

Единственное, что тревожило его настолько же сильно, как необходимость отпустить своего Демьена, была возможная зависимость того от опиума. Эверард слишком хорошо знал, что это значит. Что ж, он останется и сделает всё от него зависящее. _А когда всё станет ясно…_ Он уйдет, и постарается сделать это как можно более спокойно. Да… Никто не должен знать, как ему больно.

Эверард поймал себя на том, что уже полчаса ничего не делает и просто смотрит на фотографию. Достав из кармана мобильник, он положил его перед собой на стол, но решил не звонить.

Надо было занять чем-нибудь мысли. К его удивлению телефон засветился и, вибрируя, поехал по столу. Это был Демьен.

– Да, – произнес он, глядя перед собой.

– Привет, – робко ответил юноша.

Эверард почувствовал, как боль и нежность смешанными разводами расползаются по груди.

– Привет, малыш, – произнес он, прочистив горло. Он не мог, да и не хотел держать себя в руках. – Ты что-то хотел мне сказать?

– Да… – Демьен замялся. – Ты не против, если я всё же схожу сегодня в школу?

Эверард усмехнулся, поднимая глаза к потолку. Ну конечно же! Всё, как он и думал… Черт, кто бы мог предположить, что это будет так больно.

– Да, конечно, – ответил он в трубку.

– Я только в школу, туда и обратно! – извиняющимся тоном пробормотал Демьен. – Я никуда больше не пойду, честно! Тем более… ты сможешь проследить за мной, если хочешь…

– Да. Конечно, – сухо ответил Эверард. – Смогу.

– Ладно… – Демьен замялся. – Мне просто скучно дома… – начал он, но тут же замолчал. – Ты ведь приедешь вечером?..

– Я же обещал, – ответил Эверард.

– Хорошо… Тогда до вечера… – Демьен задержал дыхание, словно хотел что-то еще ему сказать. Эверард напрягся в ожидании, но тот так и не решился. Повисла пауза.

– До вечера, Демьен, – наконец произнес Эверард и выключил телефон.

 

Демьен сидел на постели. На душе было тяжело. Просто отвратительно! Хотелось заплакать, но холодный тон любовника словно заморозил его. Демьен был в недоумении, не зная, чего тот теперь от него хочет, и что ему вообще делать.

Он успокаивал себя, что это пройдет. Что Эверард не сможет так холодно держаться с ним долгое время. А уж сам-то он постарается вымолить прощение. Демьен проклинал и свой отчаянный порыв, и желание вызвать ревность Эверарда. И свой звонок только что…

Но домашняя тишина ввергала его в пучину отчаяния. Он чувствовал себя одиноким как никогда раньше.

Наспех одевшись, Демьен закинул мобильный в карман и, решив не брать никаких конспектов, выскочил под дождь…

 

Видимо, дым опиума еще не совсем выветрился из его головы, потому что всё происходящее в городе и в школе казалось ему нелепым. Он сам себя ощущал несуразным, когда, зайдя в зрительный зал посреди урока, вместе с остальными учениками выполнял на сцене маленькие задания по сценическому мастерству. Неожиданно ему в голову пришла странная мысль, ни разу до этого не возникавшая: если бы на них посмотрел посторонний человек, далекий от актерского искусства, то увидел бы скорее психов на прогулке, чем артистов…

Когда в перерывах все слушали преподавателя, Демьен разглядывал одноклассников, пытаясь понять, придет ли сегодня Брэдли и что с ним вчера случилось. Он сам еще не знал, как будет реагировать на бывшего друга и стоит ли ему мстить… То ли дело было в опиуме, то ли его сильнее волновало отношение Эверарда, но в душе не было ненависти. Не было ничего, кроме смертельной тоски и желания заплакать. Повторяя жесты за преподом и одноклассниками, он чувствовал себя пустой марионеткой. Нет, ненависти не было. И как ни странно, не было и стыда. Хотя еще вчера он опасался, что не сможет смотреть Брэдли в глаза и не краснеть при этом.

Единственное, что еще оставалось, это любопытство. Ему хотелось знать, куда его ударил Эверард и насколько сильным был удар.

Но к его разочарованию, Брэдли в школе так и не появился.

 

– Сэм, зайди, – произнес Эверард по внутренней связи.

Через минуту женщина вошла к нему в кабинет.

– Присаживайся.

Она села в кресло напротив, глядя на него внимательно и напряженно. Похоже, выражение его лица не сулило ничего хорошего.

– Я вас слушаю, мистер Линт, – явно чувствуя его настроение, Сэм решила обращаться к нему официально, хотя он разрешил ей называть его по имени, когда они наедине.

– Сэм, я поручил тебе следить за Брэдли Шором, – он поднял на нее внимательные глаза. Саманта кивнула.

– Как так случилось, что информация о его наркозависимости прошла мимо меня?

Ее глаза слегка расширились – похоже, она и сама узнала об этом только что – но в целом Сэм держалась молодцом.

– Простите, мистер Линт… Слежка была установлена как раз в тот момент, когда мальчик находился под домашним арестом. А потом…

– А потом я распорядился перевести наблюдение за домом Демьена, – закончил за нее Эверард.

– Да, – Сэм кивнула. – А потом мы занимались всем, связанным с…

– Да, я понял, – произнес Эверард.

– Он очень осторожен, дома никаких следов наркотиков. Вообще никаких намеков, – закончила она. – Простите меня.

– Я понял, Сэм, – Эверард молча смотрел на нее, она не выдержала и опустила глаза.

– В следующий раз, пожалуйста, не совершай таких проколов. И помни, что когда я даю новое задание, это не значит, что о старом можно забыть.

Она кивнула.

– У нас достаточно ресурсов, чтобы быть в нескольких местах одновременно.

– Я поняла, мистер Линт. Больше такого не повторится.

– Хорошо, можешь идти.

– Вам что-нибудь нужно, мистер Линт? Кофе?

– Спасибо, Сэм. Иди.

Саманта поднялась и быстрой походкой, чеканя шаг, направилась к двери. Остановившись перед самым выходом, она медленно обернулась.

– Что-то еще? – спросил Эверард, всё это время провожавший ее взглядом.

– По поводу Брэдли Шора… Мне продолжать наблюдение?

– Нет, Сэм. С этой историей покончено.

Она удалилась.

 

И буквально через несколько минут, когда он наконец полностью сосредоточился на работе, дверь открылась и в кабинете вновь появилась Саманта. На этот раз она не забывала вилять бедрами и даже строила ему глазки. У Эверарда от неожиданности приподнялись брови.

– Эверард, – проворковала она, склоняясь над столом и открывая ему вид на свое глубокое декольте. – Там пришли какие-то люди, говорят, что они из полиции.

Она беззастенчиво с ним флиртовала, и теперь Эверард понимал, почему. Мгновенно включаясь в игру, он с трудом сдержал желание нервно засмеяться: такой забавной он ее еще не видел. В ту же секунду краем глаза он заметил в приоткрытых дверях две фигуры.

– Только не говори им… – начал он, интимно ведя ладонью по ее руке к плечу, и тут же замолчал, делая вид, что удивлен. Сэм резко выпрямилась и поправила короткую юбку. Эверард вновь с трудом сдержал смех.

– Прошу вас, джентльмены, – он указал им на кресла. – Мисс Нильсон, принесите нам кофе.

Эверард послал ей такой огненный взгляд, какой только мог. Впрочем, с ее внешними данными, ему было совсем не сложно представить, что между ними действительно что-то было. Саманта кокетливо улыбнулась.

– Чем могу быть вам полезен?

Всё, как он ожидал… Стандартные вопросы, стандартные ответы. Сейчас Эверард был даже благодарен Демьену: визит полиции его сегодня мало волновал. Он видел по глазам этих парней, что не является главным подозреваемым. Они явно успели поговорить с Сэм, а если не успели, то сделают это потом. В ней он не сомневался… И хотя один из них испытывал к нему неприязнь, это не было связано со смертью Колдмана.

Уже под конец беседы они попросили об экскурсии. Эверард не стал отказывать, зная, что этим выиграет еще пару очков в свою пользу.

– Саманта Нильсон – ваша любовница? – уже под конец неожиданно спросил полисмен, в глазах которого мерцала неприязнь. Эверард сделал всё возможное, чтобы изобразить вид нервничающего человека. Ему даже удалось немного покраснеть, хотя от природы он не был к этому склонен. Черт, он знал от кого его детям достался актерский талант.

– Да, – наконец выдавил он, смущенно опуская глаза. – Но прошу вас не предавать это огласке! Поймите, у меня жена… Дети!

О да, он сам у себя в этот момент вызвал бы презрение. Но чего не сделаешь ради алиби, а уж ради того, чтобы провести полицию, с которой у него была давняя «дружба», и подавно!

Они повелись… Проводив их к лифту и уже возвращаясь в свой кабинет, Эверард усмехнулся. Господи, и его отец был полицейским… Какая ирония судьбы!

 

Работа всегда отвлекала его. Ведь в этой сфере, в отличие от дел сердечных, всё было в его власти, он предвидел любые передряги и мог легко их уладить.

К вечеру в кабинет зашел Такехико и после вежливого поклона спросил, не забыл ли он про кэндо. Это было мило. Эверард, откинувшись на спинку кресла, с улыбкой смотрел на секретаря. Это было именно то, что нужно – физическая нагрузка и медитация.

После кэндо Такехико пригласил его к себе в гости на ужин. Но Эверард отказался, хотя давно хотел побывать у того в квартире, да и готовил японец по высшему разряду. Но так как его ждал Демьен, Эверард решил перенести встречу на другой день.

Демьен… Эверард вздохнул. За день боль немного улеглась, но сейчас, от перспективы встречи с этим желанным созданием, всё в нем вновь переворачивалось. Он знал, что всё в груди сожмется от противоречивых чувств, стоит лишь еще раз взглянуть в голубые глаза.

В этот раз Эверард решил оставить ключ в кармане и позвонить в дверь. Демьен открыл ему и, немного замешкавшись, всё же кинулся на шею, обнимая и неуверенно целуя в уголок рта.

– Привет, – ответил Эверард. Глаза Демьена были аккуратно и почти незаметно накрашены, еще сильнее подчеркивая форму и зеркальный блеск красивых глаз. Светлые волосы на одно плечо, и тонкий темно-алый шелковый халат на голое тело, Эверард чувствовал, что под тканью ничего нет кроме бархатистой кожи. Прикосновения и запах волос Демьена, пока тот с энтузиазмом стаскивал с него плащ, опьяняли и будили жадное, почти первобытное желание овладеть им сейчас же. Эверард сжал зубы.

– Мы сегодня такие услужливые, – он не смог сдержать сарказма, когда Демьен бросился снимать с него туфли. – Не надо, малыш. Я еще способен сделать это сам.

Демьен, явно почувствовав себя некомфортно, отступил на два шага и обвил руками плечи, закрываясь. Эверард горько усмехнулся.

– Ты голоден? – спросил Демьен после недолгой паузы, внимательно следя, как он снимает пиджак. – Я заказал ужин, как и договаривались!

– Это хорошо… – Эверард разделся. – Раз уж ты сегодня взял на себя роль доброй феи, может, принесешь мне в ванную халат?

Демьен встрепенулся и упорхнул в комнату, взметнув за собой тонкий аромат молодежных духов. Эверард усмехнулся, мальчик явно готовился.

Горячие струи воды были как нельзя кстати. Расслабляясь и чувствуя, как что-то в нем тонко дрожит от почти чувственного наслаждения, Эверард подставил воде лицо, закрывая глаза и пытаясь забыть обо всем. Волосы, смешиваясь с потоками воды, ласкающей волной струились по спине. Краем сознания он отметил звук открывшейся двери, но не прореагировал. Он чувствовал взгляд любовника на своем теле, и, когда медленно открыл веки, на секунду ощутил волну приятного удивления: расширенные глаза Демьена были наполнены томной страстью и тоской одновременно. Как странно…

– Я принес халат, – произнес тот, заметив его ответный взгляд.

– Спасибо, – Эверард выключил воду и вытер тело.

– Ты сегодня поздно, – пробормотал Демьен, опуская глаза и виновато улыбаясь. – День был тяжелый?

– Не особо… Просто сегодня среда.

– А что у нас в среду? Я что-то забыл.

– Кэндо, – Эверард не сдержал усмешку.

– А… – Демьен кивнул, мрачнея. Эверард заметил, какой ненавистью полыхнули голубые глаза, но Демьен явно старался сдержаться.

– Я подожду тебя в комнате, – пробормотал он и выскользнул из ванной.

«Интересно…» – подумал Эверард, глядя в глаза своему отражению.

В комнате его ждал интимный свет и целый ковер разнообразных блюд, во главе которого на полу, скрестив ноги, сидел Демьен и смотрел на него с нежной улыбкой.

– Сегодня у нас марокканская кухня! – объявил он, когда Эверард присел на пол, оглядывая импровизированный стол.

– Эту еду надо есть руками!

– Знаю, – Эверард кивнул с усмешкой.

– Думаю, ты помыл руки, а то у меня есть розовая вода!

– Нет, малыш, спасибо…

– Ладно, – Демьен опустил глаза, прикусив губу, но тут же снова вежливо улыбнулся.

Еда источала восхитительные ароматы специй, сухофруктов, тушеного мяса… Эверард, однако, понял, что совсем не хочет есть.

Положив на тарелку немного тажина, только чтобы отдать должное стараниям Демьена, он неотрывно следил за ним, пытаясь понять. Тот держался напряженно. Испуганно?

Эверард наблюдал, как юноша, склонившись над тарелкой, пытается захватить пальцами пряное мясо с курагой.

– Как ты себя чувствуешь? – спросил Эверард.

Демьен резко выпрямился. – Хорошо, – он проглотил еду и кашлянул. – Уже лучше, спасибо…

– И давно ты сидишь на опиуме? – Эверард не отводил глаза. – Или я еще что-то упустил?

– Ни на чем я не сижу! – выпалил Демьен, краснея. – И вообще, это был первый и последний раз! – продолжил он, опустив взгляд и надув губы.

Эверард не смог сдержать усмешку. – Ясно.

– А день твой как прошел? Что в школе? – спросил он после недолгого молчания.

– Всё нормально… – Демьен пожал плечами. – Всё как всегда.

– С Брэдли виделся? – Эверард опустил глаза, запуская пальцы в сочное мясо с овощами. Довольно непривычный способ есть. Но невероятно чувственный. Непосредственный контакт с едой, – отметил он, пытаясь расслабиться и не доводить разговор до разборок.

– Брэдли сегодня не было, – бесцветным голосом ответил Демьен, теперь он наблюдал за Эверардом. Тот поднял глаза.

– Что ты с ним сделал, признавайся! – попытался пошутить Демьен.

– А надо что-то сделать? – Эверард облизнул пальцы, и Демьен быстро заморгал, пряча глаза.

– Не знаю… – он пожал плечами. – Ты ведь его не убьешь за то, что он сделал?

Эверард широко усмехнулся, едва не расхохотавшись. Ну да, всё именно так, как он и думал.

– Можешь не переживать за своего дружка. Я ничего не собираюсь делать.

Демьен хотел было что-то сказать, но только обиженно уткнулся в тарелку. Эверард внимательно за ним наблюдал, но больше никаких признаний не последовало.

Он отставил тарелку: кусок не лез в горло.

– Ты устал? – после недолгой паузы спросил Демьен. – Хочешь чего-нибудь выпить?

– Да, пожалуй… Ты сиди. Ешь, – Эверард вытер руки и поднялся.

 

Оставшись в одиночестве, Демьен, кусая губы, смотрел на разложенную перед собой скатерть с практически нетронутой едой и с трудом сдерживал слезы. Есть совсем не хотелось… Особенно, когда Эверард вел себя с ним так холодно и так странно на него смотрел.

Что-то было в его глубоких глазах такое... новое, отстраненное, непривычное, исследующее и в то же время страдающее, что у Демьена всё сжималось внутри от боли и страха.

Пламя свечей потеряло резкость и расплылось зыбким туманом, наполнив комнату ощущением нереальности, окружив его спасительной пеленой. Соль обжигала веки. Ох, если бы только всё произошедшее вчера было сном! Как же он хотел наконец проснуться!

Еще вчера им было так весело вдвоем, так горячо. А сегодня Эверард был холоден и отстранен, и это его недоступное совершенство еще сильнее сводило Демьена с ума. Всегда так было. Почему, когда Эверард отвергал его, он хотел его еще фанатичнее?

Демьен смахнул слезы. Потерять всё по собственной глупости! Как же это было на него похоже…

Поднявшись и, задув свечи, он пошел следом за любовником. Тот сидел в другой комнате с бокалом коньяка в руке и ноутбуком на коленях.

– Тебе нужно работать? – прошептал Демьен, садясь на пол, у его ног. Эверард перевел на него долгий внимательный взгляд и ничего не ответил. Между бровей опять была эта ненавистная напряженная складка.

– Пойдем спать? – Демьен поцеловал его голое колено, скользнув рукой по внутренней стороне ноги, но, не дойдя до цели, неуверенно замер. Почему-то ему казалось, что на любовнике нет белья, но проверить он не решался, боясь вызвать еще больший холод и гнев.

– Прости меня, – прошептал он.

– За что? – отстраненно спросил Эверард.

– За всё, – Демьен прижался губами к его колену. – За всё, что я сделал вчера…

Эверард не ответил, только опрокинул в себя весь коньяк, что был в бокале.

– Хочешь выпить? – спросил он.

Демьен отрицательно покачал головой. – Ты простишь меня?

– Думаешь, это так просто?

– Я не думаю! Я понимаю, что всё не так просто! Я готов заплатить! Я готов сделать всё, что захочешь! – выкрикнул Демьен в запале, поднимая горящие отчаянием глаза.

– Не кидайся такими словами, – Эверард знакомым жестом сжал его подбородок, чувственно скользнув по губам большим пальцем. Демьен задохнулся от желания и зажмурился, чувствуя, как к паху прилил жар.

– Пойдем спать. Завтра будет долгий день, – Эверард поднялся, и Демьен с готовностью подскочил следом, горя от нетерпения упасть в его объятия.

– А что будет завтра?

– Я созвонился с семьей, завтра к вечеру они должны приехать.

– Ты уже уладил все свои дела?! – изумился Демьен. – Я даже не думал, что все так быстро вернутся…

Он не мог понять, рад этому или нет. С одной стороны, он скучал по ним, с другой… Ему не хотелось опять делить своего Эверарда, особенно сейчас, когда между ними возникла эта неопределенность…

– Ты рад? – словно прочитав его мысли, спросил Эверард в спальне, раздеваясь и ложась под одеяло.

Демьен задержал взгляд на его теле чуть дольше обычного, чувствуя, как пах наливается тяжестью, а сердце волнением и предвкушением…

– Да, – произнес он, присаживаясь на край кровати. – Я скучаю по Джеки и Францу… по Джулии… по всем, в общем.

«А вообще, лучше бы они еще месяц не приезжали! – подумал он. – Я так привык, что ты спишь в моей постели и почти постоянно проводишь у меня время…»

Демьен глубоко вздохнул и, опустив глаза, кивнул головой.

– Ты спать собираешься? – задумчиво спросил Эверард.

– Да, я только… – Демьен подскочил и, заглянув в тумбочку, быстро умчался в ванную, где, сдерживая внутреннюю дрожь и волнение, смазал себя любрикантом и немного растянул. От этой возбуждающей процедуры, член поднялся к животу, голова кружилась, а по коже пробегал озноб.

Он скрупулезно осмотрел себя в зеркале, убеждаясь, что выглядит неотразимо со всех сторон. Желая произвести на Эверарда максимальное впечатление, Демьен решил остаться в своем темно-алом халате, но и не завязывать его, чтобы тот ниспадал с его плеч, обрамляя обнаженное тело.

Когда он вернулся в комнату, ночник еще горел, но Эверард, прикрыв глаза локтем, явно собирался спать.

Демьен от досады прикусил губу и, раздевшись, скользнул под одеяло. В тот же момент Эверард не глядя протянул руку и выключил ночной свет. Демьен тяжело дышал, еще минуту замирая в ожидании и пытаясь справиться с сердцебиением.

Как странно, когда Эверард надевал на себя маску холодности, то вся его магнетическая чувственность, и так заметная, словно источалась наружу невидимыми, но удушающими, опьяняющими флюидами. Демьен не верил, что тот не хочет его, потому что чувствовал эти невидимые щупальца, опутывающие его со всех сторон, это плотное, почти физически ощутимое наэлектризованное поле, вызывающее отчаянные спазмы возбуждения во всем его напряженном теле…

И поскольку со стороны любовника не последовало никаких действий, Демьен, гася нетерпеливое желание накинуться на него, словно оголодавший зверь, медленно придвинулся, ласково целуя в плечо и скользя рукой по груди. Ладонь дошла до паха – член Эверарда уже стоял. Простая реакция тела? Или утаиваемая страсть? Демьен сглотнул и сжал его орган, наслаждаясь одуряющей упругостью и тяжестью.

Когда, всё еще притворяясь незамеченным ночным воришкой, он скользнул по груди Эверарда губами, едва не постанывая от запаха и тепла его кожи, тот включил свет.

Демьен отпихнул одеяло, оголяя себя и с жадностью осматривая тело любовника. От налившегося кровью члена взгляд скользнул по мышцам живота и выступающим паховым венам. Они влекли его, и Демьен скользнул по одной языком, чувствуя ток крови и мимолетное желание прикусить вену зубами. Эверард глубоко вздохнул, не отталкивая его, но и не поощряя.

– Демьен, – произнес он через минуту, когда Демьен поднял затуманенные глаза и потянулся губами к члену.

– Тебе от меня нужен только секс?

Демьен оторопел и секунду не знал, что ответить.

– Не только, – прошептал он, залезая на любовника сверху и целуя его шею и скулу, вдыхая полной грудью аромат влажных волос. – Почему ты спрашиваешь?

Эверард поймал его за волосы и оттянул от своего лица, глядя в глаза. – Не только? А что еще?

Он бросил его на постель, как делал уже не раз, но сегодня всё было как-то не так… Демьен испуганно замер, глядя, как полыхают глаза любовника.

– Деньги?.. Малыш, у тебя будет всё, что захочешь. Я сохраню финансирование, даже если мы расстанемся. Так что тебе совсем не нужно играть со мной и притворяться.

– Расстаться?!! О чем ты говоришь?! – пораженно выдохнул Демьен, на глаза набежали слезы. Что здесь, черт возьми, происходит?! Во взгляде Эверарда помимо боли полыхала ярость. Проклятье, он всё же вызвал его гнев...

– Мне не нужны никакие деньги… – робко прошептал Демьен, и слезы всё же побежали по щекам. – Мне вообще ничего не нужно кроме тебя!

– Зачем ты говоришь это?

– Да потому что ты мне не веришь!!! – Демьен был в отчаянии. – Это всё из-за вчерашнего, да? Раньше ты ведь никогда не сомневался! Это всё из-за Брэдли?

Глаза Эверарда потемнели, и Демьен испуганно затих, сжимаясь. Зачем он всё время напоминал ему про этот эпизод?.. Почему-то вспомнилось, с какой силой Эверард вчера сжимал его голову, какая боль мерцала в его глазах. Демьен сглотнул, глядя в немигающие черные глаза. Стало страшно, что на этот раз тот действительно может сделать с ним что-то ужасное.

– Прости… – совсем тихо выдохнул он, пытаясь сжаться до микроскопических размеров, затеряться где-нибудь в складках простыни. Сейчас он испытывал только страх и панику. Глаза Эверарда наполнились льдом.

– Перевернись на живот и раздвинь ноги, – холодно, как удар плеткой.

Нет, всё происходило совсем не так, как хотел Демьен. Надо было поговорить с тем грустным человеком в кресле, потому что на разговор с этим готовым взорваться, пугающим его мужчиной не было никакого шанса. Мозг лихорадочно искал выход. Если бы можно было найти какое-нибудь слово, кодовое, и выкрикнуть его, и всё изменить! Но Демьен не был уверен, что сейчас помогли бы даже слова «я люблю тебя». Потому что в его глазах Эверард, скорее всего, видел в этот момент не любовь, а страх.

– Нет! – воскликнул Демьен.

Взгляд Эверарда вновь изменился, наполняясь гневом.

– Я хочу видеть твое лицо! – умоляюще прошептал Демьен.

– Делай, как я говорю. Ложись на живот, – короткие фразы, как если бы… он хлестал его ими. Спокойный, сдержанный тон, за которым прятался смертельный ураган. Именно его разрушительной силы Демьен и боялся.

– Хорошо, я лягу… – прошептал он, утирая слезы, и заметил легкое удивление в лице любовника. – Но только не делай мне больно… Хорошо?

Вновь заливаясь слезами, он перевернулся на живот и широко развел ноги, прогибаясь в пояснице и выставляя задницу. Какой боли он боялся? Что еще Эверард мог с ним сделать, чего не делал раньше? И разве не приносили ему наслаждение даже удары стека в руках его любимого?

С внутренней дрожью Демьен почувствовал, как Эверард убирает с его спины волосы и, целуя скулу возле уха, приникает сзади всем своим телом.

– Я не хочу причинять тебе боль, Демьен… – произнес он горячим шепотом, и голос струящейся дрожью проник в кровь и распространился по телу. Демьен ощутил, как в сердце расцветает предельное отчаяние и любовь. И тут же пальцы проникли в его анус. Демьен замер, но Эверард, видимо поняв, что он уже смазал себя сам, приставил головку к входу.

Нет, это не было больно… Это было божественно. Член входил плавно, ласковыми толчками, с каждым разом всё глубже и глубже. Демьен стонал, закрыв глаза и уплывая в головокружение, мышцы сжимались от наслаждения, и Эверард тоже стонал.

– Не надо плакать… – шептал он ему на ухо, пронзая дрожью и волшебством. – Я люблю тебя… и приму любое твое решение… всё будет хорошо…

Демьен не понимал, о чем тот говорит. Как не мог объяснить, что плачет не от боли или страха, а от восторга, от этой невозможной любви, что прожигает всё его существо и бьется изнутри и просится наружу.

Эверард держал в руках его голову, целуя волосы, сводя с ума периодическими стонами. И проникал в него уже глубоко, по самый корень. Демьен горел, собственный член терся о простыню, наполняя тело еще большим желанием и каким-то фантастическим зудом.

– Эверард… – простонал он, пытаясь повернуть голову и хоть на миг увидеть его. Если тот что-то решит и прекратит их общение, он не сможет этого перенести.

Член наполнял его всего и словно проникал в самый его центр, самый интимный, самый уязвимый, каждым движением вызывая мерцающие вспышки под веками. Демьен чувствовал, как гибкой кошкой льнет к нему Эверард, а волосы щекочут лицо, но этого было мало: он хотел его всего, всё, что сможет вместить.

Эверард вышел и перевернул его, притягивая к себе за раздвинутые согнутые ноги. Вновь сладостное вторжение, на этот раз гораздо более темпераментное, затмевающее все предыдущие.

Демьен вскрикнул, изгибаясь, раскрываясь навстречу. Эверард брал его страстно, жестко, немного протаскивая по простыне при каждом толчке, и вновь притягивая к себе за бедра, прижимая ягодицами к своему паху, входя так глубоко, как только мог.

Демьен метался, громко вскрикивая каждый раз, чувствуя, как это еще сильнее заводит любовника, чувствуя, как оба они бешеными скачками приближаются к оргазму. Бедра Эверарда ходили вперед-назад, и Демьен, приподнимая голову, видел, как набухший, налившийся член вторгается в его тело. Демьен потянулся, пройдясь ладонями по напряженному животу любовника. Этот вид сводил его с ума.

Эверард отбросил его руки и сжал ладонью член, и Демьен не выдержал – опрокинулся на постель, захлебываясь наслаждением. Эверард со стоном натянул его на себя, пульсируя, выстреливая внутрь.

Еще не отойдя от головокружения и сладостной истомы, Демьен притянул его к себе за шею, зарываясь пальцами в волосы и пытаясь найти губами рот. Эверард кинул на него быстрый взгляд и ответил. Но губы его были мертвы…

Демьен чуть не завыл от тоски. На дне глаз Эверарда притаилась та самая грусть, что он видел сегодня утром… Всё было напрасно. Эверард никогда его не простит.

Демьен зажмурился, когда тот коснулся неподвижными губами его виска и тяжело лег рядом, на спину.

В сердце что-то с болью оборвалось. Демьена душили рыдания. Отвернув голову, чтобы не вызвать гнев, он тихо заплакал, стараясь не хлюпать носом и не издавать жалобных звуков.

Он чувствовал себя брошенным, одиноким, распятым.

Секс был прекрасен, как и всегда, но… Чего-то не хватало. Того, что объединяло их и возносило на вершины счастья и блаженства, как бы банально это ни звучало... И вот теперь этого не было. Любви? Он сам ее убил? По собственной дурости. Сердце словно раскалывалось пополам.

– Ты меня еще любишь? – прошептал он надрывно.

Эверард молчал, а потом резко лег на бок и повернул к себе его лицо. Демьену показалось, что у того в глазах тоже стоят слезы, но может, это просто у него всё плыло перед глазами…

– Да, – ответил Эверард. – А ты меня?

– Я люблю тебя!!! – всхлипнул Демьен, переворачиваясь и прижимаясь к нему, целуя его грудь и шею, впиваясь в спину пальцами. – Я люблю тебя, как прежде! Я всегда тебя любил и всегда буду!

Эверард молча погладил его по волосам.

– Ты всё еще злишься? – тихо прошептал Демьен.

– А чего ты ожидал? Что я обрадуюсь, когда обнаружу, как ты исчез в неизвестном направлении? Или когда увижу тебя обкуренного и с голой жопой в одной постели с еще одним обкуренным придурком?

Демьен отстранился, поправляя прилипшие к лицу волосы, вытирая слезы и пытаясь рассмотреть выражение его лица.

– Я не виноват! – всхлипнул он, глядя на него огромными глазами.

Эверард горько усмехнулся, садясь на постели и качая головой. – Говори это себе почаще. Ты хоть сам-то в это веришь?

– Ну да, я виноват! Я виноват во всем! – воскликнул Демьен, в отчаянии всплеснув руками. – Да, я дурак… – он смотрел на него умоляюще. – Я не думал, что всё так будет… Ты же знаешь, что я глупый!

– Демьен, не унижайся! – Эверард нахмурился. – Чего ты добивался, когда вчера пошел в этот притон?

– Я не знаю, – обиженно пробормотал Демьен. – Оно само так получилось.

Он поднял взгляд и с ужасом заметил, как глаза любовника вновь наполняются льдом.

– Ты питаешь к этому Брэдли какие-то чувства?

– Черт, нет, конечно!!!

– Зачем тогда ты ушел с ним вчера? Я прослушал запись вашего телефонного разговора. Ведь это не он звонил тебе оба раза, и не он приглашал тебя с собой.

Демьен молчал, опустив голову.

– Я сказал вчера сидеть дома? – по голосу Эверарда было слышно, что он теряет терпение.

– Да, – кивнул Демьен.

– Ты согласился? Ты хорошо меня понял? Со слухом все в порядке?!

Демьен поднял глаза, чувствуя, что не может внятно объяснить свой поступок и что сейчас снова заплачет.

– Черт, да… – видя полыхающий взгляд темных глаз, он кивнул головой.

– Тогда какого хрена ты не сидел дома?!! – взорвался Эверард, и Демьен заплакал, ненавидя себя за эту слабость и прижимая кулаки к глазам. Никогда еще любовник не поднимал на него голос, это было ужасно, словно тот ударил его по лицу.

– Прости! Я дурак! – повторял Демьен, размазывая подводку.

– Это не так, – голос Эверарда вновь стал мягким, он привлек его к себе, и Демьен дрожа от слез, прижался к его плечу.

– Твоим поступком что-то двигало, – спокойно произнес Эверард. – И я должен знать что.

Его мурчащий низкий голос и прикосновения действовали не хуже гипноза, Демьен глубоко вздохнул, расслабляясь.

– Просто когда ты ушел… – произнес он через минуту, взяв себя в руки. – Я действительно лег спать. Я не собирался никуда уходить!

Демьен поднял голову, заглядывая Эверарду в лицо и проверяя, верит ли он ему. Тот внимательно слушал, подбадривающе поглаживая по спине и волосам.

– А потом я почувствовал себя таким одиноким…

Эверард нахмурился.

– Мне еще и сон приснился… – неуверенно произнес Демьен.

– Какой?

– Да… дурацкий, – Демьен смущенно спрятал глаза, сомневаясь, стоит ли рассказывать. – Будто ты изменяешь мне с Сэм… а потом с Такехико…

Не слыша никакой реакции, он осторожно поднял взгляд и удивился от неожиданности: глаза Эверарда искрились едва сдерживаемым смехом, на губах играла усмешка. Мужчина не выдержал и расхохотался, запрокидывая голову.

– Ну что ты ржешь?! – Демьен ударил его кулаками в грудь. – Мне было не до смеха!

– Господи, Демьен! Только тебе такое может прийти в голову, – Эверард покачал головой. – Ну хорошо, сон, и что потом?

– У меня стало паршиво на душе, я решил позвонить хоть кому-нибудь. Ну и никого нигде, кроме Брэдли… Вот так… А потом я ведь не собирался курить, просто так получилось…

Эверард кивал головой, глядя на него задумчиво и серьезно.

– А потом этот гад накурил меня, притащил сюда!.. А дальше ты сам всё видел… Я ведь этого не хотел!

– Зачем ты провоцировал его?

– Я просто хотел… – Демьен замолчал и примирительно уткнулся головой ему в плечо. – Я хотел, чтобы ты меня приревновал и любил еще сильнее… Я просто не думал, что…

– Что всё может выйти совсем наоборот… – закончил за него Эверард. – Твоя проблема в том, Демьен, что ты не думаешь!

Демьен хмыкнул и с жаром приник к его губам. На этот раз Эверард отвечал ему открыто, жадно, горячо…

– А ведь ты ревнивец, – хмыкнул Демьен, улыбаясь и глядя на него лукавыми глазами.

– И не говори, что я тебя не предупреждал…

– Ты простишь меня?

– Я подумаю, – усмехнулся Эверард.

 


	74. Chapter 74

### 20

 

Когда Демьен проснулся утром, Эверард уже не спал. Во всем его облике, таком знакомом и родном, что-то едва заметно поменялось.

Затаив дыхание и стараясь не выдать себя, Демьен рассматривал его. Тот с легкой хитринкой в глазах и загадочной полуулыбкой смотрел в окно. Демьен поднялся на локте, пытаясь понять, в чем причина таких метаморфоз. Эверард казался беззаботным, таинственным и словно чем-то довольным. От него веяло прежней силой и уверенностью, как будто не было вчерашней обиды, недовольства и боли.

– Эй… – прошептал Демьен, и Эверард перевел на него взгляд. Чем дольше Демьен всматривался в попытке понять, тем большую растерянность испытывал. Возникло ощущение, что он заснул с одним человеком, а проснулся с другим. Это восхищало, но еще сильнее пугало его. На губах любовника играла загадочная улыбка Будды.

– Кажется, я что-то пропустил… – произнес Демьен растерянно. – Что тут ночью происходило? Явно не обошлось без магии…

– Что-то случилось? – Эверард усмехнулся, привлекая его к себе.

– Это я у тебя, черт возьми, спрашиваю, – Демьен залез на него верхом. Сидеть у него на бедрах было невероятно удобно, их тела словно были созданы друг для друга.

– Ты меня пугаешь… – Демьен уперся любовнику в грудь, глядя в его лицо с близкого расстояния. Эверард только улыбался, позволяя рассматривать себя с каким-то внутренним спокойным торжеством. За окном был густой молочный туман, и Демьен даже предположить не мог, который сейчас час, но освещения было достаточно, чтобы увидеть малейшие детали любимого лица.

Проведя пальцами по изгибу черных бровей, контрастирующих с бледной кожей, Демьен отметил, что между ними нет даже намека на морщинку. Бледные губы, усмехающиеся, нежные, с четкими линиями, губы, к которым он так хотел приникнуть вчера, ответили на прикосновение едва ощутимым поцелуем, темные глаза светились иронией. Демьен вспомнил, каким его лицо было накануне утром… Сегодня это был совсем другой человек.

– Откуда ты берешь свои силы? – прошептал он, склоняясь совсем близко.

– Из страданий, – усмехнулся Эверард. – Своих, – уточнил он в ответ на его мимолетное удивление.

– Ты феникс!.. – с обожанием и внутренней тоской ответил Демьен.

– Пожалуй, – подмигнул ему Эверард.

– А ты не мог бы поделиться со мной капелькой своей силы? – интимно выдохнул Демьен, и глаза Эверарда на мгновение наполнились загадочным мерцанием. Секунду он задумчиво смотрел на него, а потом Демьен почувствовал ласкающее прикосновение пальцев к затылку. Их губы слились. И с проникновением языка любовника в рот по телу мерцающей рябью пробежала восхитительная дрожь. Демьен зажмурился, чувствуя, как тонкая щекочущая вибрация прошлась по коже головы, воспламенив корни волос, и заструилась по позвоночнику в низ живота. Член налился желанием, зажатый между их животами.

Демьен медленно открыл тяжелые от истомы веки и наткнулся на заинтересованный взгляд Эверарда.

– Ты этого хотел, любовь моя? – с легкой улыбкой спросил тот.

Демьен улыбнулся, прислушиваясь к себе. Потрясающее ощущение, воспламенившее его кровь при поцелуе, медленно испарилось, оставив с еще более сильной жаждой. Казалось, что Эверард мог бы дать ему кое-что еще, но что именно, Демьен не понимал.

Пытаясь повторить ощущения, он прижался к его рту, настойчиво вторгаясь языком и касаясь языка любовника. Но теперь по телу блуждало только сильное желание. Эверард погладил его по спине и медленно оторвал от себя за плечи. Демьен смотрел ему в лицо.

– У тебя такие красивые глаза, – прошептал он.

Эверард не сдержал улыбку. – Тебе так кажется, потому что ты влюблен.

Но Демьен так не думал. И дело было даже не в форме, открытой, миндалевидной, со слегка приподнятыми внешними уголками. И не в глубоком взгляде, порой ироничном, порой гипнотизирующем и часто пронзительном. Демьена поражал сам цвет. Издалека глаза Эверарда казались просто черными, иногда чуть более темными или светлыми, в зависимости от настроения и освещения. Две изумительные бездны. Но вблизи… Демьен всматривался. Вблизи они тоже имели оттенки. Еще при первом знакомстве он заметил, что темный цвет радужке придавали отнюдь не темно-коричневые, а скорее черно-серые оттенки. Словно антрацит был сгущен до черноты. И хотя в тринадцать лет это не казалось ему странным, сейчас он понимал, что не встречал глаз с таким оттенком ни у кого, кроме близнецов. У радужки даже был рисунок: едва заметные точки и волокна более светлого, антрацитового цвета. Когда они проявлялись, у Демьена возникало ощущение, что, если он будет долго смотреть Эверарду в глаза, то просто выпадет в открытый космос.

Сегодня этот насыщенный то ли графитовый, то ли антрацитовый цвет был особенно очевидным. Глаза любовника этим утром уже не казались ему просто черными…

– Кто ты? – прошептал Демьен, и зрачки Эверарда вздрогнули, на миг затопив радужку и придав взгляду уже знакомое пронизывающее до дрожи выражение. Демьен ожидал услышать любую ироничную подколку, но вместо этого Эверард приоткрыл рот и высунул язык, который Демьен тут же обхватил губами. По телу вновь бежала сладостная вибрация.

– Я хочу большего… – простонал он.

– Хочешь заняться любовью?

– Нет… хочу тебя…

– Тогда возьми, – хитро улыбнулся Эверард. – Возьми то, чего хочешь, – заметив его замешательство, уточнил он.

Но Демьен не знал точно, чего просит. Он не отказался бы и от секса, но хотелось чего-то большего. Нет, не активных действий, а долгой, бесконечной неги. Погружения друг в друга, созерцания, саморастворения. Он хотел забыть себя. Он хотел лежать тут вечность! Обниматься, льнуть друг к другу, ощущать это божественное покалывание в разных частях тела, молиться… Да, – поймал он себя на мысли, – это было похоже на молитву. Вот только на коленях и с четками в руках он никогда не достигал такого самоотречения.

Долгие поцелуи до головокружения, лежа всем телом на любовнике, ерзая по нему, постанывая от соприкосновения их возбужденных членов… и безрезультатная попытка понять, чего же он собственно хочет. Продолжая поиски, Демьен скользнул языком по животу Эверарда и вобрал в рот его орган.

Закрыв глаза, забывшись, не думая больше ни о чем, он сосал и заглатывал, зная, что хочет проглотить любовника, завладеть какой-то его частью, и жалея лишь о том, что не может одновременно вобрать его в рот и в анус…

Глубокое, изредка переходящее на стоны дыхание Эверарда и сдержанные движения его тела бросали в озноб. По коже бежали мурашки… Неожиданно Демьен почувствовал легкий шлепок по ягодице и, поддавшись рукам Эверарда, поменял позу, встав над его лицом и не выпуская член изо рта. Когда любовник обхватил губами его сочащийся желанием орган, одновременно проникая тремя пальцами в анус, Демьен едва не потерял рассудок от ослепляющего удовольствия, по члену прошел тяжелый спазм.

– Нет-нет!.. – вскрикнул он, поднимая голову и со слезами в глазах пытаясь заглянуть в лицо любовнику. – Я так долго не протяну!..

Эверард ничего не ответил, только властным движением вернул его к прерванному занятию. Демьен чувствовал, что уже готов разрядиться, и попытался сжать пальцами свой член у основания, за что получил чувствительный шлепок по ягодице.

О нет!.. По напряженному телу прошла дрожь. Ощущения были слишком яркие, и он не сумел удержать зародившуюся в паху искру. Она выстрелила, опалив низ живота судорожными вспышками и взметнув в голове целый вихрь размытых образов. Постанывая с занятым ртом и закрытыми глазами, он чувствовал, как Эверард, притянув его бедра к лицу, высасывает последние капли экстаза, вылизывает его промежность и раскрытые ягодицы, отчего удовольствие становится невыносимым, почти болезненным.

– Нет… – застонал Демьен, чувствуя, как сходит с ума от наслаждения, и не желая прекращать его ни на минуту, всем телом прижимая любовника к кровати, при попытке того мягко отвлечь его от себя и подняться. – Нет! Дай мне это! – по щекам бежали слезы.

– Хорошо… успокойся… – прошептал Эверард и положил ладонь ему на затылок, играя волосами и больше не мешая.

Демьен вновь окунулся с головой в зыбкий и тревожащий мир своих желаний, став полностью ртом, губами, языком… Устав держаться на коленях, он хотел поменять позу, но Эверард удержал его, усадив себе на грудь. Ягодицы с раскинутыми в разные стороны ногами теперь находились у самого его лица, и Демьен чувствовал, как любовник целует чувствительную кожу, касается языком пульсирующей дырочки. По телу струился трепет. Демьен изнемогал и вновь возбуждался, скользил влажным набухшим членом по груди любовника, ни на минуту не прекращая сосать и постанывая с занятым ртом.

Его глаза были закрыты, а между губ, внезапно ставших до одури чувствительными, скользил возбужденный член. Демьен лизал головку, не пропуская языком ни одной капли, солоноватой и маслянистой, высасывая их досуха еще до того, как те успевали выступить, заглатывая пульсирующую от тока крови плоть и вновь выпуская ее, играясь ею, открыв глаза, помогая себе рукой, вновь проводя языком по покрасневшей головке с пульсирующей дырочкой уретры, чувствительной и сжимающейся от его интенсивных ласк. От стонов Эверарда, от ощущения пульса крови под тонкой кожицей, Демьен сходил с ума и стонал, прижимая мужчину к смятым простыням всем своим телом. А когда Эверард ласкал его ягодицы и не без помощи пальцев проникал горячим языком в уязвимый, сжимающийся анус, Демьену казалось, что он не выдержит и обмочится от наслаждения.

Как только по члену Эверарда прошла знакомая предоргазменная конвульсия, Демьен кончил, вибрируя от нахлынувших чувств, с силой вжимаясь пахом ему в грудь. Любовник издал долгий низкий стон, и в тот же момент рот Демьена наполнила тягучая семенная жидкость, одуряюще интенсивного вкуса. Он сглотнул, дрожа от восторга и ужаса, высасывая всё до капли, едва не теряя сознание от головокружения.

Когда всё закончилось, он упал головой Эверарду на бедро, тяжело дыша и не выпуская из ладони еще налитый кровью, медленно опадающий член. В голове звенело… Он этого хотел?

Эверард приподнял его, пытаясь положить рядом. Демьен двигался с трудом. Тело гудело от звенящей невесомости и пустоты, а сам он пребывал в легкой растерянности, пытаясь понять, что на него нашло этим утром, но уже точно зная, что не получил желаемого, несмотря на два оргазма. Любовник вновь ускользал от него на каком-то непостижимом уровне.

– Что мы будем делать дальше?.. – спросил Демьен, положив голову ему на плечо и чувствуя слабость во всех своих мышцах. Они оба были мокрыми от пота, на груди Эверарда виднелись следы его спермы…

– Приведем себя в чувство, позавтракаем и разъедемся по делам, – Эверард уже не казался таким мечтательным, как сразу после пробуждения: явно уже думал о предстоящем дне. Демьен вздохнул.

– А во сколько… Во сколько они вернутся?

– Вечером. Я заеду за тобой… А сейчас ты направишься в школу.

– О нет! – Демьен резво подскочил на кровати, протестуя. – Я туда больше не хочу!

– Из-за Брэдли? – спокойно спросил Эверард. Демьен настороженно замер.

– Не думай о нем, – Эверард смотрел ему прямо в глаза, и взгляд его был уверенным и властным. – В конце концов, спроси себя: «какого черта?» Ты переживаешь, что он что-то о тебе узнал? Но ведь и ты о нем теперь многое знаешь. Малыш, он далеко не в выигрышном положении… Ведь у тебя есть я.

Демьен мрачно усмехнулся, поднимая на любовника глаза. Тот многозначительно улыбался, демонстрируя белые зубы. Его глаза горели темным огнем. Демьену подумалось, что пока Эверард на его стороне, действительно можно ничего не бояться.

– Если ко мне кто-то будет приставать, ты убьешь его? – спросил он, ощущая странное ликование.

– Если это будет по твоему желанию, и ты захочешь быть с этим человеком, то я отступлю… – начал тот.

– Ну! – Демьен толкнул его двумя руками в грудь, Эверард захохотал.

– Хорошо, я откушу ему голову. Доволен?

– Да!!!

 

– Ты ведь никому не расскажешь?.. – произнес Демьен, когда они стояли рядом под душем.

– Что и кому? – с волос Эверарда стекала вода, а глаза были темными, как обычно. На Демьена неожиданно накатила сильная тревога.

– Не рассказывай Джулии и близнецам, что произошло!..

– Про Брэдли? – Эверард выключил воду, придерживая его за талию.

– И что я курил опиум, – сглотнув, уточнил Демьен.

– Хорошо… – Эверард привлек его к себе и поцеловал, но тревога не прошла. Демьен пытался понять, в чем ее причина. Но причин было слишком много.

– Ко мне вчера приходила полиция, – невзначай обронил Эверард уже за завтраком. – Котенок, дай мне вилку.

– Это марокканская еда, – не сразу поняв смысл предыдущей фразы, произнес Демьен.

– Знаю. Дай вилку, хочу нормально поесть.

– Постой… – машинально кладя на стол приборы, Демьен почувствовал, как внутри всё напряглось от ужаса. – Что ты сказал??? Полиция?! Они спрашивали про меня?!! – он был готов закричать от паники. Эверард смотрел на него огромными удивленными глазами.

– М-да, если бы ты был вчера на моем месте, то точно раскололся бы… Расслабься, они приходили по другому поводу, – он равнодушно двинул бровью. – Уже жалею, что сказал тебе…

Демьен рвано выдохнул, оседая на стул. Его всё еще трясло мелкой дрожью. Нервы стали совсем ни к черту…

– Что они хотели? – спросил он, пытаясь успокоиться.

– Интересовались по поводу одного самоубийства, – отстраненно отметил Эверард, задумчиво разглядывая его и жуя тажин.

– А причем тут ты?.. – Демьен непонимающе смотрел на любовника. Тот молчал.

– Кто хоть… самоубился?

Эверард улыбнулся, отпивая кофе. – Один человек… причастный к похищению Джулии.

У Демьена округлились глаза, до него начало медленно доходить, разрозненные детали складывались в цельную картину: и что за дело было у Эверарда в тот вечер, и зачем ему понадобилось свидание с Сэм.

– Думаю, его замучила совесть… – наконец произнес Демьен едва слышно, заговорщицки глядя на любовника.

Глаза Эверарда потеплели, минуту он смотрел на него в ответ с легкой улыбкой и с затаенной нежностью в глазах.

– Наверное, – ответил он наконец, усмехнувшись. – Только полиция не в курсе похищения, и что оно вообще было, поэтому лучше забудь всё, что только что слышал и что знаешь. Хорошо?

Демьен кивнул, не в силах забыть этот взгляд. От мысли, что Эверард смотрел бы на него так постоянно, если бы он не вел себя, как дурак, у Демьена щемило сердце. Одна лишь маленькая, незначительная по сути фраза, сказанная в нужное время и после определенной работы мысли, и Эверард подвез его к школе, чего Демьен давно не помнил… Впрочем, может быть, дело было совсем не в этом.

– Не глупи, – подмигнул ему Эверард на прощание.

– Так точно, сэр! – улыбаясь, отсалютовал ему Демьен. Эверард посмеялся, и машина взмыла вверх, оставляя его со стучащим сердцем и воспоминанием об этом утре…

 

Как он и ожидал, на этот раз Брэдли был в школе. И на следующий день, и через неделю.

Когда Демьен увидел его в первый раз, то с трудом сдержал нервный смех: на голове одноклассника была повязка, проходящая под нижней челюстью, а на левой щеке виднелась обширная гематома и припухлость. Едва завидев Демьена в конце коридора, Брэдли умчался в противоположном направлении и даже не появился на уроке. Все последующие дни бывший приятель бегал от него, как от чумы… Демьену было обидно. И если до этого он даже не думал о продолжении общения, теперь хотелось хотя бы объясниться…

Боже, он снова чувствовал себя таким одиноким!

Позже он узнал от одноклассников, что у Брэдли был вывих челюсти, но больше тот ни о чем им рассказывать не стал. Как ни странно, но это значительно подняло его в глазах Демьена. Время удивительная штука: по мере его течения плохое забывается, а хорошее обретает новое очарование… Демьену было грустно, но попыток сблизиться с Брэдли он больше не делал.

Теперь, когда всё встало на свои места, когда семья Эверарда вернулась, и жизнь потекла по прежнему руслу, у Демьена было много времени подумать обо всем...

Одинокие ночи. Отчаяние. И жар любви, который, казалось, опалял его еще сильнее.

В первый же вечер, когда они с Эверардом приехали в аэропорт, где только что приземлился частный лайнер и Спайк помогал выгрузить вещи, Демьен чувствовал себя счастливым, потому что вместе с мечтательностью Франца, озорством Жаклин, неугомонностью Линды и элегантным аристократизмом Джулии на него нахлынули забытые чувства к этим людям, его любовь к ним и ревность…

Ту ночь он провел в особняке, слушая веселые рассказы о путешествии, об Италии… Забытая страна его детства.

По недомолвкам и взглядам Демьен чувствовал, что во время отъезда у них появились новые тайны, но объятый странным ощущением ностальгии и светлой меланхолии, опьяненный крепким итальянским вином, он не хотел заострять на этом внимания.

Теперь, когда всё разрешилось, Эверард мог вернуться к нормальному рабочему режиму, и подолгу пропадал в офисе за своими исследованиями. После времени, проведенного почти один на один, и такого глубинного погружения друг в друга, после всех этих задушевных разговоров, его частое отсутствие казалось Демьену непереносимой трагедией.

И он ждал… Думал… С несвойственной ему покорностью лежал в темноте комнаты, освещенный уличными огнями, и вспоминал. К вечеру или сразу после школы он ехал в особняк, чтобы вместе с Джулией погрузиться в быт семьи Линтов, пообщаться с Жаклин. Или приезжал в гости к Францу и Линде, отрывая их от дел и надеясь однажды привыкнуть… к этой чуждой ему покорности.

Визиты любовника, его сдержанная нежность и необузданная страсть были особенно острыми, опаляющими, недостаточными… Демьену казалось, что после того случая Эверард так и не простил его до конца. Что-то изменилось, и Демьен чувствовал, что долго он так не сможет. Но воспоминания о том взгляде, о разочарованных и словно потухших глазах отбивали у него всякую охоту к выбрыкам и выяснению отношений.

Порой в моменты тотальной тишины он вспоминал о бывших друзьях…

В один из дней ему удалось через бывших одноклассников достать телефон Сандры и Девина. Молодые люди осели в Чикаго, снимая там квартиру и работая в одном экспериментальном театре.

Сердце стучало, когда вечером Демьен положил перед собой на столик трюмо помятую записку с телефонным номером и вытащил мобильный. Держали ли еще его друзья обиду на него? Помнили ли о нем вообще? Как они жили? Что думали о нем по прошествии времени?

Демьен размышлял и собирался с силами. С кем ему сильнее хотелось пообщаться? О, тут даже не было сомнений. Безусловно, с Сандрой… А если трубку возьмет Девин?

Неожиданно Демьена поразила еще одна мысль: телефон на прослушке, разговоры записываются, и ему почему-то не хотелось, чтобы _эту_ беседу слушал Эверард…

Оставив мобильный на столике и накинув на плечи легкую куртку, Демьен захватил только мелкие наличные и выскочил на улицу. Быстро разменяв их на мелочь, он нашел уединенный таксофон.

Сердце бешено стучало от волнения, словно он шел на первое свидание.

Долгие гудки, и наконец кто-то снял трубку.

– Привет, – ответил ему женский голос, и еще секунду Демьен не мог ничего сказать.

– Сандра? – он сам себя не узнал и прокашлялся.

– Кто это? – ее тембр звучал неожиданно женственно.

– Привет, это я! Демьен! – он сам себе казался мальчишкой.

Минуту она ничего не отвечала, словно потрясенная, потом воскликнула:

– Демьен, это, правда, ты?!

И он вспомнил ее интонации, вспомнил свою Сандру, в горле стоял ком.

– Вот это неожиданность! Какой ты молодец, что позвонил! Я сейчас позову Девина…

– Не надо, – прервал он ее. – Я хотел поговорить с тобой. Я… скучаю.

– Я тоже, – после недолгого молчания ответила она. – Как-то всё у нас странно получилось…

– Да, – хмыкнул он. – Как вы вообще?

– Хорошо.

– Не поженились?

– Не-а, – засмеялась она. – Ты еще успеешь отбить меня, если поторопишься.

Демьен улыбнулся.

«Для продления разговора опустите один доллар семьдесят пять центов» – прозвучал механический голос оператора. Демьен бросил в прорезь приготовленную мелочь.

– Демьен, ты откуда звонишь? Где твой телефон? – засмеялась Сандра.

– Да… сломался. Не важно. Вы домой не собираетесь?

– В Нью-Йорк? Нет, теперь наш дом тут. Может, заедем, разве что, в гости.

– Будете тут, заходите. Мой адрес не поменялся.

– Уговорил!

Они помолчали. Демьен опустил еще доллар в прорезь.

– Демьен, ты счастлив? – неожиданно спросила Сандра.

Он оторопел, чувствуя, как вновь впадает в странное волнение и панику.

– Ты еще… с ним? – ее голос звучал странно приглушенно.

– Да… но об этом лучше не по телефону.

– Хорошо, я понимаю, – быстро согласилась она. – Но вообще… ты счастлив?

– Сложный вопрос, – вздохнул Демьен. – Когда с ним, то счастлив до бесконечности… А когда его нет рядом…

– Да, понимаю, – быстро прервала его Сандра. – Прости, что я…

– Всё хорошо. Прости меня… за тот случай.

– Я никогда и не обижалась.

 

Когда он поднялся домой с неспокойным сердцем, дисплей мобильного горел, сообщая о пропущенном звонке. Черт, это был Эверард!

Демьен быстро перезвонил ему. Голос любовника был холоден.

– Где ты был? – спросил он сходу.

– Э-э-э…

– Я звонил два раза. Из туалета можно было уже вернуться.

– Я просто… черт, – говорить о разговоре с Сандрой совсем не хотелось. От волнения язык стал ватным. Эверард явно расценил его косноязычие по-своему.

– Я еду к тебе.

Когда Эверард появился на его пороге, у него было уже знакомое мрачное выражение лица и холодный взгляд. На Демьена накатило парализующее смятение и слабость. Неужели опять?

– Куда ты ходил? – Эверард сходу взял его лицо в ладони, поднимая к свету и рассматривая зрачки. Его голос был спокойным, но властным и не сулящим ничего хорошего.

– Н-никуда… – сбивчиво ответил Демьен, чувствуя головокружение и не в силах собраться. – Не за наркотиками.

Руки любовника обшарили его карманы, и Демьен даже возбудился.

– Где ты был? – уже спокойнее спросил Эверард.

– Я ходил звонить по таксофону Сандре!

Эверард пристально смотрел на него в ответ.

– Ты больше не доверяешь мне?!! – взорвался Демьен, на глазах выступили слезы.

– Демьен, я дважды лечился от зависимости, и поверь мне, наркоман – это последний человек, которому я стал бы доверять.

– Но я не наркоман! – в отчаянии воскликнул Демьен.

Эверард смотрел на него мрачно и серьезно. Демьен понимал, что едва ли сможет что-то доказать и объяснить свой поступок.

– Ну хочешь… Я дам тебе кровь на анализ! Да вот, возьми мою кровь!

Эверард привлек его к себе, прижимая голову к своей груди. Демьен почувствовал, как он вздохнул.

– Если тебе нужно поговорить, говори по своему телефону…

– Я просто не хотел... – начал объяснять Демьен и запнулся, почувствовав, как тот напрягся.

Эверард отстранил его от себя. Его глаза были темнее ночи.

– Ясно. Боялся, что я буду слушать твои разговоры.

– Куда ты идешь? – Демьен вновь чувствовал его напряжение и возникшую между ними стену. Проклятье!!! Это когда-нибудь закончится?!

– На работу, – пожал Эверард плечами, не глядя ему в глаза. – Я не бегу от тебя Демьен, я действительно сорвался с работы, и теперь мне нужно вернуться к прерванному делу.

– Тогда возьми меня с собой!

– Хорошо. Одевайся.

 

В лаборатории в этот поздний час не было никого, кроме них и Влада Бачовски. Мужчины о чем-то спорили возле белой доски, исписанной непонятными формулами, сыпали терминами в полголоса, иногда смеялись над непонятными Демьену шутками… Сам он сидел в кресле, наблюдал за ними и грустил.

Спустившись в кабинет Бачовски, он походил там в одиночестве, разглядывая разноцветные смертоносные пузырьки и воображая, как расстроится Эверард, если он выпьет один из них, или сразу несколько…

В этих склянках была своя поэзия и очарование. Демьен начинал понимать увлеченность Влада. Одна маленькая капля… Демьен читал названия и даже кое-что припоминал из лекций Бачовски, хотя, казалось, слушал тогда совсем невнимательно.

Электронный замок в одном из вертикальных футляров не был закрыт, и Демьен, взяв со стеклянной полки маленький пузырек, открыл его дрожащими пальцами, подумав, что это не менее будоражаще и экстремально, чем баловство с лезвием… Глядя на свое отражение в стекле, он отсалютовал и сделал вид, что пьет. В воображении живо рисовалось лицо Эверарда, и как тот появляется в двери в этот самый момент, выхватывает у него пузырек, бьет наотмашь по щеке… Демьен поежился. И хотя никого в дверях в помине не было, он осторожно поставил склянку на место.

Когда он вернулся в лабораторию, мужчины сидели по креслам и молча гипнотизировали исписанную доску. Если кто-то и прореагировал на его появление, то виду точно не подал. Демьен приземлился на один из столов и, вздохнув, тоже уставился на непонятные формулы.

– Так… Надо сменить деятельность, – хлопнув себя по коленям, нарушил молчание Эверард. – Переключить мозг на совершенно другую активность. Тогда дело пойдет.

– Что будем делать? – оживился Бачовски.

– Едем в клуб, потанцуем.

 

Демьен был удивлен.

– Мы точно едем в клуб? И будем танцевать?

– Да, – Эверард хитро улыбался.

Гул музыки, оглушающий с порога, и словно звучащий даже внутри тела, клубная феерия, яркие краски, танцующие полуобнаженные девчонки. «Strega»…

– Выпивка за счет заведения, – подмигнул Демьену любовник. – Только не переусердствуй, мы тут на пару часов, не больше.

Демьен вдохнул полной грудью. Как давно он здесь не был, как давно вообще не ходил по клубам. Он не знал, перестроился ли его мозг на другую работу, простимулировала ли клубная атмосфера его нейроны, но мировосприятие точно изменилось мгновенно. Происходившее до прихода сюда, казалось странным сном, и лить в себя яд ему уже совсем не хотелось.

Когда они вернулись в лабораторию, время шло к утру. Мужчины, наглотавшись в клубе стимуляторов, хихикали и, вырывая друг у друга маркер, что-то взбудоражено писали на белой доске. Не шее Бачовски горел надетый в клубе неоновый обруч. Демьен хохотал, сидя на столе и глядя на них. Он никогда еще не видел Эверарда таким… И где-то внутри ему было немного грустно, поскольку он не мог понять всего, что окружает его любимого, охватить всей широты его интересов и занятий.

– Пойдешь спать? – Эверард незаметно склонился к нему, упираясь руками в стол между его раздвинутых ног. Темные глаза игриво блестели, Демьен быстро убедился, что Бачовски не смотрит, и приник к губам любовника. Эверард засмеялся и поднял его на руки.

Демьен заснул в кабинете, в тайной комнате, куда едва ли кто-нибудь решится войти кроме Эверарда. Тем не менее, проснулся он уже в машине Такехико, который вез его домой…

 

– Ты когда-нибудь простишь меня? – Демьен сидел у Эверарда на коленях, в его кабинете, посреди рабочего дня, обнимая за шею, прижимаясь щекой к щеке. Сидеть ему явно было неудобно. Поддерживая его под задницу и не давая упасть, Эверард незаметно вдохнул полной грудью. Ноги юноши были широко расставлены, волосы источали тонкий аромат, а переплетенные за его спиной пальцы слегка дрожали…

К тому времени, как Демьен вернулся к нему в офис, Эверард успел протрезветь, переодеться, привести себя в соответствующий вид и позавтракать. Услышав рассказ Такехико, как Демьен едва не спровоцировал аварию, пытаясь заставить его ехать обратно в офис, Эверард думал, что любовник вернется в ближайшие минуты. Но, видимо, благоразумие возобладало… Демьен выждал время.

Неизвестно, о чем он думал за эти пять часов – может быть, спал? – но, войдя к нему в кабинет, приодетый и надушенный, он сделал ему довольно необычное предложение.

– Ты ведь всё еще обижаешься на меня… – продолжал Демьен в полголоса, словно уговаривал или пытался убедить. Эверард улыбался и молчал, обнимая его и задумчиво глядя перед собой.

– Я ведь чувствую, что что-то изменилось... Ты еще любишь меня?

– Да, – Эверард ослабил хватку, слегка отодвигая Демьена от себя. Голубые глаза казались затуманенными, возможно, из-за опущенных ресниц, а может быть, из-за розовато-лавандового платка на шее. Эверард полюбовался любовником с улыбкой и быстро, одной рукой, сорвал аксессуар. Из-за нежно-розового шелка на шее тот походил на куклу. Эверарду не нравилось.

– Не понравился мой шарфик? – невинно улыбнулся Демьен. – А Франц тоже носит шелковые шарфы.

– Но Франц их не завязывает на бантик.

Демьен хитро усмехнулся, и на левой щеке на миг показалась ямочка.

– Разве тебя можно не любить?.. – улыбнулся в ответ Эверард.

– И ты простил меня?

Эверард задумчиво отвел глаза, прислушиваясь к себе, вызывая в памяти пустую квартиру и непустую кровать…

– Нет.

– Я так и знал! – трагично воскликнул Демьен.

– Но я люблю тебя, – со страстью прошептал Эверард, прижимая его к себе и целуя в скулу, проводя носом по мочке уха.

– Не могу я так! – едва не плача, ответил тот. – Я хочу, как раньше! Хочу, чтобы ты… доверял мне! Нет… Я хочу, чтобы ты простил меня. Вот!

– Я пытаюсь, – усмехнулся Эверард, вновь отвлекая его от себя и разглядывая.

– Что мне сделать, чтобы ты простил меня?

Эверард покачал головой.

– Тогда накажи меня, – интимно прошептал Демьен ему на ухо.

– Как? – Эверард готов был засмеяться.

– Физически, это поможет, – с тоном профессора произнес тот. – Это поможет выйти твоей злости и обиде… и ты меня простишь!

Эверард, усмехаясь, лукаво смотрел на него. – Откуда такая осведомленность?

– Мне Франц сказал, – смутившись, ответил Демьен.

Эверард захохотал, откидывая голову на спинку кресла. – Господи… ты еще и с Францем об этом говорил…

– Я ничего ему не сказал! Серьезно! Просто спросил гипотетически, что, если бы... он на кого-то обиделся.

– И Франц бы кого-нибудь побил? – со смехом удивился Эверард.

– Нет, но он сказал, что Линде бы это точно помогло. А у вас с ней есть что-то похожее в характере. Это тоже он сказал!

– Так-так, и что ты предлагаешь мне с тобой сделать? – глаза Эверарда горели иронией.

– Ну… – смущенно пожал плечами Демьен. – Отшлепай меня, что ли…

Эверард вновь залился безудержным смехом и еще минуту не мог успокоиться.

– Это наказание или эротическое предложение? – он не мог воспринимать это всерьез.

– Наказание! Хорошо, я не так сказал… – щеки Демьена покраснели, но взгляд принял твердость, он уже не смотрел ему в глаза, словно заранее каясь или готовясь к экзекуции. – Выпори меня.

– Ты не хочешь этого, Демьен, – Эверард тоже стал смертельно серьезным. – Поверь мне. Тебя когда-нибудь пороли?

Юноша отрицательно покачал головой.

– А меня пороли… много раз. Врагу не пожелаю.

Демьен поднял на него смущенный взгляд и приник к губам, ластясь. – Но ведь ты найдешь способ сделать это так… чтобы… ну ты понимаешь…

– Ты хочешь нового эротического приключения? – усмехнулся Эверард.

– Нет, я хочу, чтобы ты простил меня! Чтобы наказал и простил!

– Но это будет больно, – уточнил он. – На самом деле больно.

– Я вытерплю!

– А ведь я это сделаю, – рассмеялся Эверард, всё еще пытаясь его переубедить. – Ведь напросишься.

– Договорились! – Демьен не чувствовал страха, скорее какое-то волнующее предвкушение.

– Это будет серьезно, малыш, – Эверард больше не усмехался, а смотрел ему прямо в глаза. – Не предварительные ласки, понимаешь?

– Да, – сглотнув и не глядя ему в лицо, кивнул Демьен.

Эверард откинулся на спинку кресла, рассматривая его с серьезным лицом и о чем-то думая.

– Тогда сегодня вечером у тебя.

 


	75. Chapter 75

### 21

 

Эверард не уточнил, когда придет, и весь вечер Демьен провел как на иголках. Он успел принять душ и надеть сексуальные трусики. Потом, передумав, оделся обратно в простые трусы, джинсы и светлую футболку: ведь они решили, что это будет наказание, а Эверард, мог бы расценить его наряд по-своему...

Демьен не знал, чего ждать и как к этому готовиться. Он должен быть одетым или лучше сразу раздеться? Что ему вообще делать?! Не в силах совладать с нервозностью, он набрал номер любовника.

– Что мне делать?! – спросил он сходу.

– О чем ты? – Эверард казался совершенно спокойным, отчего Демьен заволновался еще сильнее.

– Мне ждать тебя раздетым? – прошептал он смущенно.

– Ты еще на горох встань... – пробормотал Эверард. – Ужинал? – резко, как показалось Демьену, тот сменил тему.

– Нет...

– И не ешь. Так будет лучше... И не раздевайся. В подготовке нет смысла.

– Х-хорошо... – Демьен сглотнул, ощущая нестерпимое желание сбегать в туалет по маленькому. – Не буду.

Когда Эверард пришел, он уже изнемогал от тревоги. Слова о том, что лучше не наедаться, сводили его с ума. Он даже предположить не мог, что его ждет.

Как только Эверард ступил на порог, Демьен бросился снимать с него верхнюю одежду. Длинный кожаный плащ оттягивал руки, или это он совсем ослабел от волнения?

– Переживаешь? – Эверард привлек его к себе и поцеловал в висок, а потом надолго приник к губам.

– Немного... – прошептал Демьен, бросив взгляд на его кейс.

– Не волнуйся, еще не поздно передумать.

– Я не волнуюсь, – дрожащим голосом соврал Демьен. – Где мы будем это делать? В спальне?

– В спальне? – Эверард оглянулся на него с иронией. – Лучше в любой другой комнате.

– Хорошо, – нервно кивнул Демьен. – Давай тогда прямо сейчас? – ожидание порки казалось страшнее самой порки.

– Что мне делать? – спросил он, когда они завернули в комнату с баром, и Эверард, сбросив пиджак в кресло, расстегнул верхние пуговицы рубашки. Демьен, не дождавшись ответа, включил боковой свет и скованно присел на пол, спиной к широкому зеркалу, наблюдая, как любовник подкатывает рукава.

– Так что? – спросил Эверард, расположившись на кожаном диване и подмигнув ему. – Может, ну его всё?

Демьен облизнул губы, ощутимо волнуясь. То, что это не будет «эротическим приключением», он уже понимал... На мгновение им овладела неуверенность. Он как зачарованный смотрел на Эверарда и не знал, на что решиться: идти дальше или отказаться.

– Иди сюда, – глаза мужчины стали жестче, он спокойно поманил его к себе. Демьен поднялся, неуверенно шагнул на дрожащих ногах, и Эверард притянул его за руку, расположив на своем левом колене попой кверху. Демьен догадался, что тот будет бить его рукой. Сердце забилось, словно пойманная в клетку птица, он почувствовал себя глупо, смущенно, уязвимо.

– Мне раздеться?.. – прошептал он, скользя взглядом по складкам кожаной обивки.

– Я всё скажу, – Эверард погладил его по ягодицам, и Демьен, на мгновение ощутив прилив почти невесомого желания, расслабился, покорно опускаясь лицом в вытянутые руки. Но уже в следующий момент жесткая ладонь приземлилась ему на попку, и он дернулся, шокированно распахивая глаза. Это не было похоже на шутливую игру в туалете ресторана, когда он прибежал соблазнять любовника юбкой... Это было больно! Это было действительно больно. Через джинсы и трусы, и тем не менее. Эверард не останавливался, шлепая его задницу наотмашь, и звонкие звуки оглашали комнату. Демьен дергался от каждого удара, не в силах сдержать судорожные вдохи. Его никто никогда не наказывал и не бил, и до этого ему думалось, что ладонью – это для детей... Как же он ошибался! Он уже не был уверен, что хотел этого... Это было больно, но, что еще хуже, это было унизительно.

Эверард не останавливался, одаривая звонкими шлепками то левую, то правую ягодицу попеременно, и Демьен не мог сдержать похожие на стоны вскрики, не веря, что это из его рта вырываются такие странные кряхтящие возгласы, что _это_ уже происходит и что всё это происходит с ним.

Комната со своим приглушенным светом и зеркалами стала походить на декорацию сна. Сорвано дыша, он не мог улежать на месте, ерзая и пытаясь ускользнуть от шлепков. Его прошиб пот, по телу разлился жар...

Когда удары стали жестче, Демьен внезапно понял: то, что до этого казалось болью, на самом деле ею не было. Потому что это было только подготовкой: Эверард разогревал его, и ткань джинсов и трусов играла роль своеобразного буфера. Демьен предчувствовал, что впереди его ждет что-то более ужасное, потому что на этом Эверард едва ли остановится. Демьен запаниковал и задышал чаще, уже не в силах спокойно находиться в одном положении, и заерзал, отрывая колени от пола, приподнимаясь и пытаясь отвести попку прочь от руки, жмуря глаза. Черт! Это было так унизительно! Его шлепали, положив животом на колено, как маленького ребенка, а ему было уже восемнадцать!!! Демьен всхлипнул.

– Еще рано плакать, – произнес Эверард, перехватывая его бунтующее тело поперек и возвращая в прежнее положение: коленями на пол и грудью на бедро, пережимая левой ладонью оба запястья.

– Ты раньше кого-то так наказывал? – сорвано выдохнул Демьен, пытаясь заговорить любовнику зубы и, может быть, даже как-то свернуть неудачную затею.

– Нет, – Эверард продолжил шлепать его поверх джинсов.

– Ты... а!.. ты делаешь это... Ау! а!.. боже... а-а!.. вполне... профессионально...

Эверард рассмеялся и выпустил его. – Раздевайся до трусов.

– Может быть не надо больше? – Демьен поднялся, чувствуя, как кружится голова и горят ягодицы. Его больше не трясло, по телу разливалось тепло и невесомость, но боялся он больше прежнего...

– А я предупреждал, – усмехнулся Эверард, окинув его долгим темным взглядом. Джинсы и футболка упали на пол, Демьен зачесал волосы, глядя на любовника расширенными зрачками.

– Залезай, – Эверард поднялся и показал ему на диван. Демьен залез на него коленями, опираясь локтями на спинку и со смущением глядя на свое отражение. Эверард, словно понимая, немного затемнил стекло. Но Демьен видел всё: не только свое удивленно-испуганное лицо с зардевшимися скулами, но и лицо любовника, который смотрел на него в ответ с почти непроницаемым выражением. Демьен заметил желание на дне его глаз, и было достаточно одной этой искры, чтобы зажечь в нем ответное чувство.

Эверард погладил его по выставленной попке, словно играя, а потом вновь резко приложился ладонью к горящей ягодице через ткань трусов. И к другой. Демьен вскрикнул и зажмурился, утыкаясь лицом в сложенные руки и тяжело дыша. На этот раз, без джинсов, удары были заметно ощутимее, и он не мог сдержать всхлипов. Резкие шлепки жесткой ладони обжигали и кусали, напрочь вышибая всё из головы. Господи, зачем он только предложил всё это?!! Если бы он только знал! Если бы знал!!!

– Нет! – закричал он при следующем ударе, изгибаясь и пытаясь ускользнуть от очередного шлепка. Сердце стучало уже в ушах. – Хватит! Хватит... Эверард! Достаточно!

Но Эверард явно лучше знал, когда остановиться...

Абстрактная тревога Демьена превратилась в реальные страхи: каждый новый шлепок захватывал его целиком. Он замирал в ожидании удара и тут же вздрагивал, когда тот наступал, всхлипывая, умоляя и ерзая. На глазах выступили слезы. Шлепки были частыми и ритмичными, и в голове не было вообще никаких мыслей, кроме одной пульсирующей надежды: скоро это закончится, ведь он не будет продолжать это вечно? Ведь не будет?..

Словно прочитав его мысли, Эверард остановился, давая передышку. И ладонь, только что жесткая и беспощадная, ласково, почти интимно погладила его поверх трусов по воспаленной коже, вызывая бег мурашек по спине.

Демьен, тяжело дыша и вибрируя от только что пережитого стресса, поднял голову и вытер слезы, вновь поймав в зеркале темный взгляд любовника. Его собственные глаза из-за расширенных зрачков сейчас мало, чем отличались.

– Это был разогрев, – произнес Эверард, предупреждая вопросы, и с нежностью провел рукой вверх вдоль позвоночника, потеребив волосы на затылке. Демьен замер, дрожа... на этот раз от возбуждения.

Почти спрятавшись в сложенные руки, он искоса следил за отражением Эверарда. Тот поправил трусы на его пылающей заднице, а потом, легонько похлопав по внутренней стороне бедер, велел шире расставить колени. Демьен задыхался и ничего не мог с собой поделать: разгоряченная поркой кровь толчками прибывала к члену, и Демьен уже мечтал, чтобы Эверард провел рукой не только по ягодицам, но и между ног, стянул с него белье, скользнул ладонью по члену и пальцами вглубь тела... Грудь распирало от волнения.

– Не напрягайся, – придерживая его левой рукой, Эверард нанес правой несколько щадящих, неритмичных ударов.

Возбуждение никуда не исчезло, и Демьен плавился, уже постанывая в голос, забываясь от смешанного с болью наслаждения, от жесткой ладони на его ягодицах, от разлившегося по коже электрического тепла. Он боялся говорить об этом Эверарду, боялся, что тот перестанет его шлепать, и поэтому, уткнувшись лицом в сложенные руки, кусая губы, пытался сдержать стон.

Когда любовник собрал трикотаж трусов в кулаке по линии ложбинки, оголяя ягодицы и натягивая ткань на члене и мошонке, Демьен был готов умолять его взять его прямо сейчас.

Эверард потер ладонью его полыхающую пожаром кожу, успокаивая и снимая жжение, а потом, минуту полюбовавшись – Демьен видел его взгляд в зеркале – продолжил наносить удары.

Демьен зажмурился, изгибаясь и не в силах стерпеть. Его кидало то в жар, то в озноб. Шлепки по обнаженной коже были болезненными, жалящими, нестерпимыми, но как только Эверард останавливался и ласково поглаживал горящую кожу, по телу разливалось тепло и странная вибрация расслабления, почти экстатического ликования. Демьен постанывал в руки...

Эверард полностью оголил его попку, стянув трусы до лодыжек, и Демьен задышал чаще, не в силах поверить своим мыслям и бьющимся в голове надеждам. Руки мужчины ласкающе скользили по полыхающим огнем ягодицам и задней части ног, проводили по спине вверх, по позвоночнику, к затылку, зарывались в волосы и вновь возвращались к попке и ложбинке. Демьен замирал и млел, хватая воздух открытым ртом и отчаянно чувствуя свою наготу. Каждый сантиметр кожи словно стал оголенным нервом, чувствительным и уязвимым, трепещущим от любого касания. Но какая-то часть его сознания отказывалась верить, что это конец порки. Он ждал болезненного шлепка в любой момент и от этого еще сильнее возбуждался.

Чтобы проверить свои подозрения он поднял голову и незаметно глянул на любовника в зеркало. Тот был воплощенной силой и желанием. Мерцающие темной страстью глаза казались еще более яркими на бледном и сосредоточенном лице. Эверард рассматривал его тело, слегка разводя ягодицы и поглаживая кожу.

Демьен зажмурился, когда тот несколько раз быстро ударил пальцами сперва по одной ягодичной мышце, потом по другой, вновь раздвигая его попку и заставляя еще сильнее расставить ноги и прогнуться, выставляя себя напоказ. Демьен не мог сдержаться. Анус, будто помимо его желания, сжимался и расслаблялся. Демьен мысленно молил любовника засунуть в него пальцы. Редкие шлепки только сильнее распаляли. Он больше не мог созерцать их игру в зеркале, член и так был болезненно напряжен. Это было мучительно...

Эверард смотрел на подрагивающего Демьена и чувствовал, как нестерпимое желание уже прокралось под одежду, просочилось под кожу и теперь овладевает его мыслями. Юноша постанывал от его манипуляций, и одни только эти звуки были способны свести с ума. Восхитительный, чуть затемненный по контуру вход между ягодицами, обозначенный его бесчисленными вторжениями, пульсировал и сжимался от каждого шлепка. Покорность Демьена, его одуряющая сексуальность, распустившаяся в последнее время цветком, опьяняла и проникала в самое сердце, и Эверард не мог быть с ним жестоким, не хотел. И если в самом начале он еще мог сохранять невозмутимое спокойствие, то сейчас при виде своего обнаженного мальчика, ему хотелось смотреть и смотреть на него, гладить юношеское тело, ласкать кожу. Хотелось раздвинуть его ягодицы и слегка похлопать пальцами посередине, прямо по зовущей дырочке, но он знал, что это еще сильнее возбудит их обоих...

Вся затея могла пойти насмарку, ничего не решив, а лишь усугубив возникшее между ними напряжение, но Эверард знал, как быть. И знал, что сделает в следующий момент... Сейчас же он лишь слегка растягивал этот неожиданный и сладостный для обоих миг...

Эверард еще раз попеременно ударил ладонью по оттопыренным ягодицам, постепенно увеличивая интенсивность. Он изначально не собирался наказывать Демьена слишком жестко, и всё, что он делал сейчас с ним, было лишь «детской забавой», хотя для девственного в этом отношении Демьена и это могло быть болью.

Демьен почувствовал, что любовник изменил тактику и вновь шлепает его наотмашь. Удары стали более жесткими, быстрыми, уже не щадящими.

– А-ауу!.. – выкрикнул Демьен, не в силах выстоять на одном месте и переминаясь с колена на колено. – А-а-а-а-а! – на одном выдохе, боль стала слишком интенсивной, уже не оставляющей места для сладостного наслаждения и эротических фантазий. Эрекция исчезла, из глаз полились слезы.

«Всё правильно, – подумал Демьен. – Так и должно быть... Мы ведь решили, что это будет наказание, а не секс...»

Когда Эверард остановился и дал ему передышку, с губ Демьена сорвался долгий неконтролируемый вздох облегчения.

– Вставай, – приглушенно произнес тот, отрывая его от кожаной спинки. Демьен действительно прилип к ней из-за выступившего пота. Голова кружилась. Эверард стянул с его лодыжек трусы и, сев на диван, поставил перед собой на колени.

Демьен смотрел на любовника затуманенными глазами. Лицо мужчины было собранным и жестким, но в глазах... Темный морок желания просто затягивал его в себя. И тут же Эверард взял себя в руки. Словно показал ему на мгновение свою тайну и вновь надел маску.

– Я знаю, что ты сейчас чувствуешь и о чем думаешь, – прошептал он ему на ухо, привлекая к себе за волосы. – И я знаю, чего ты хочешь... – он заглянул ему в глаза, проверяя реакцию.

Демьен дрожал, ощущая, как сладостная истома струится по пылающему телу. От Эверарда исходило напряженное магнетическое очарование.

– Но я не дам тебе выбора, – продолжил тот на ухо. – И ты знаешь почему, – Эверард отпустил его, сев прямо.

Да, Демьен знал почему... Ох, как он был сейчас слаб! От утренней настойчивости в офисе не осталось и следа. Он уже не понимал, к чему хотел прийти, чего этим добивался.

– Ты ведь помнишь, зачем мы это делаем? – вновь, словно читая его мысли, спросил Эверард, беря его лицо в свои горячие ладони. Одна из них, правая, была намного горячее другой. Демьен неожиданно подумал, что любовнику тоже было больно. Хотя, наверное, не так как ему...

– Наказание... – Демьен с трудом разлепил губы и поразился своему голосу.

Глаза Эверарда на миг смягчились. – Я думаю, это поможет тебе понять о себе что-то новое... Когда ты пройдешь через боль, то словно переступишь еще один внутренний барьер.

Демьен заметил, как изменился его взгляд, и задрожал.

– Ты помнишь, за что я наказываю тебя? – спросил Эверард строго.

Демьен попытался возразить, что так они снимают напряжение и обиду Эверарда, но тот уже подхватил его под мышки и положил на свое левое колено. Сразу же на пылающую попку Демьена обрушились жесткие и звонкие шлепки, он закричал, не в силах сдержаться, и впиваясь ногтями в кожаную обивку. Лицо искажали гримасы боли, и он пытался вытерпеть и сдержать крики, но это получалось только через раз.

Когда Эверард остановился, жестко потирая его попку и слегка приглушая этим боль, Демьен шумно выдохнул, вибрируя всем телом и не в силах унять дрожь. Пока Эверард медленно и успокаивающе поглаживал его по ногам, Демьен оглянулся, пытаясь рассмотреть, что там. Кожа была ярко-красной, полыхающей пожаром.

– Бо-оже... – выдохнул он дрожащим голосом, вновь утыкаясь в спасительную обивку.

– Сегодня мы не будем мешать наказание с сексом. Поэтому я буду строг с тобой, как ты и хотел, – произнес Эверард. – Я не хочу, чтобы здесь... – он дотронулся пальцами до его лба, убирая вбок волосы. – Образовались четкие взаимосвязи между этими двумя понятиями...

Стараясь воспользоваться передышкой, Демьен вытянул руки, полностью ложась грудью на колено любовника и со вздохом расслабляясь. Но не успел он этого сделать, как Эверард принялся шлепать его по голой заднице еще сильнее. В попытке прекратить эту боль Демьен, сам того не понимая, пытался прикрыть ягодицы ладонью. Но Эверард скрутил его руку и прижал к спине. Шлепки продолжались. Демьен кричал и выгибался.

– Нет!.. Так слишком больно!.. А-а-а! А!!!

– Это наказание, ты помнишь? Я предупреждал!

– А-а-ау!.. Эверард!.. а-а-а!!! Я больше не хочу!!! Нет!

Эверард вновь дал ему передышку, что-то говоря. Демьен не слышал, уши словно заложило, слезы лились из глаз ручьем. Он дрожал и плакал, уткнувшись в сгиб левого локтя.

– Ты слышишь меня? – донесся до него голос Эверарда. – Еще пойдешь в притон?

– Нет! – всхлипнул Демьен отрывисто и ощутил еще один пронзительный шлепок по ягодице. И вновь всё повторялось сначала: медленные, неритмичные шлепки становились всё болезненней и резче. Демьен вибрировал от ужаса.

– Пожалуйста-пожалуйста, хватит!!! – выкрикивал он скороговоркой, запинаясь, и вновь корчился в немом крике.

– Я говорил не принимать опиаты?! – Эверард дважды резко ударил его по попке.

– Да!!! Прости-прости-прости!!! – вопил Демьен в диван. И всё же... всё же... что-то внутри него стонало не от боли... он прислушивался к этому чувству, и его с головой окатывало горячим, удушающим вожделением.

– О, мой бог!!! – кричал он надрывно, с хрипом, поднимая голову, и изгибаясь на колене любовника, и вновь беспощадная ладонь превращала желание в боль, а потом, поглаживая, пытаясь успокоить, вгоняла его в теплое, почти экстатическое чувство расслабления и блаженства, от которого Демьену хотелось плакать и стонать.

Эверард остановился и поставил его перед собой на колени. – Ты понял урок? Еще будешь нарушать наши договоренности? – спросил он.

– Да. Нет, – Демьен замотал головой во всех направлениях, пытаясь ответить сразу на оба вопроса, слезы текли по щекам. Сердце бешено стучало в груди, как после долгой пробежки. Он тяжело дышал, убирая с лица волосы и чувствуя, что еще ничего не закончилось. Эверард медленно, почти любовно скользнул по его телу взглядом. Демьену подумалось, что, если бы не их решение не смешивать всё это с сексом, то Эверард уже сейчас набросился бы на него. Демьен облизнул губы, возбуждение держало за горло, хотя от испуга не было и намека на эрекцию.

– Ложись, – Эверард хлопнул себя по колену.

– Опять?!! – Демьен снова всхлипывал.

Эверард резко опрокинул его грудью себе на колено и залепил звонкий удар. – Это за пререкания! – сказал он строго. – Это... – он с такой же силой ударил по другой половинке. – За непослушание!

– Я понял! Понял!!! – Демьен, не помня себя от ужаса, дрыгал ногами и стучал кулаками по дивану, но вырваться из железной хватки любовника было просто невозможно.

– Больше никаких опиатов! – новые обжигающие шлепки.

– Да!!! Я клянусь! – плакал он надсадно.

– Никаких притонов! Никаких своенравных поступков! – шлепки продолжались, обжигающие, разносящиеся шоком по всему телу.

– Да, сэр! Да!!! Я обещаю!!! – Демьен надрывно рыдал в кожаную обивку, грудь судорожно вздрагивала.

– Сэ-эр?! – протянул удивленно Эверард и захохотал, выпуская его.

Демьен почувствовал, как тот бережно погладил и поцеловал его пунцовую попку. Он задохнулся, жмуря глаза и тяжело дыша. Он всё еще дрожал, лежа грудью на диване и вытирая слезы. В голове гудело. Эверард молча поднялся.

Демьен потрогал горящую задницу. Казалось, что ладонь любовника всё еще отвешивает шлепки. Пытаясь немного успокоить жжение, он сел на гладкий, кажущийся прохладным пол. Им владела легкая дезориентация и растерянность, но на душе было тихо и спокойно, плакать больше не хотелось.

Во всяком случае, до тех пор, пока он не увидел, как любовник вытаскивает из кейса странный девайс из цельного куска толстой кожи, похожий на вытянутую пластину с рукояткой. Когда Эверард задумчиво шлепнул им себя по ладони, слезы вновь заструились по щекам Демьена.

– Чт... что это?! – спросил он дрожащим голосом.

– Это паддл, – спокойно ответил Эверард и протянул ему кожаную шлепалку. – Завершающий аккорд.

– Зачем?! – Демьен поднял на любовника огромные глаза. – Я ведь всё понял! – он был готов разрыдаться. – Я больше никогда-никогда не пойду в тот притон... И вообще ни в какой! И больше не буду нарушать твоих правил! Больше не буду принимать опиаты и вообще ничего не буду принимать без тебя!!! Клянусь!!!

Эверард мягко улыбнулся, присаживаясь перед ним на корточки и забирая из рук паддл. – Не бойся, он бьет чуть сильнее ладони. Пойдем, – он встал и поднял его за руку.

Они шли в спальню, Демьена била мелкая дрожь.

– Зачем всё это? – он всё еще пытался отговорить любовника.

– Ты должен запомнить урок, – тот включил ночник и, затемнив окно, указал ему на кровать. – Встань на колени и выставь ягодицы.

– Боже!.. – Демьен тяжело дышал, но пререкаться даже не возникало мысли. Руки дрожали, по коже бежал холодный пот.

И вдруг ему в голову пришла неожиданная идея. Он опустился грудью на постель, прогибаясь и утыкаясь лицом в сгиб локтя. Сейчас его раздвинутые ноги дрожали, как в ту ночь. Их первую ночь... Он помнил ее, как сейчас. И знал, что Эверард тоже помнит. Тот молчал. Ничего не происходило.

Демьен привстал и оглянулся. Любовник смотрел на него огромными темными глазами. От его серьезного немигающего взгляда Демьена прошиб озноб.

– Считай до пяти, – наконец жестко произнес Эверард, слегка проведя по его заднице кожаным девайсом.

Демьен запаниковал, дыхание сбилось. – О боже... – прошептал он в ужасе и тут же ощутил мощный шлепок сразу по двум ягодицам. – М… А!.. – выдохнул он с перепуга не в силах понять, больно ли ему.

Эверард не торопился, слегка хлопая и проводя паддлом по попке, словно примеряясь. – Считай удары.

По заднице пришелся еще один тяжелый шлепок. Демьен вздрогнул. – А-а-у! – выдавил он в голос, протяжно. – Раз... То есть два!!! – поправился он тут же. Второй удар был ощутимее. Эверард долго водил девайсом по его горящей коже. От ожидания вибрирующее напряжение только росло, Демьен всхлипывал и хныкал. – Нет!..

Эверард ударил еще раз.

– Ау!!! – Демьен втянул ягодицы, поджимаясь от боли и ужаса. – Три! Это было три!

– Хорошо считаешь, – усмехнулся Эверард, и Демьен, несмотря на слезы, не смог сдержать улыбку.

– Выпяти ягодицы, – Эверард легонько похлопал его по попке, заставляя выгнуться. Демьен повиновался, и тут же получил еще один жесткий удар.

– Четыре... – заплакал он, вновь испытывая боль и погружаясь в рыдания. Эверард ласково гладил его по спине и волосам, успокаивая, и Демьен всхлипывал еще сильнее. – Еще только один раз, – напомнил он.

– Еще два раза, – произнес любовник, улыбаясь, и Демьен оторопел.

– Ты сказал считать до пяти!!! – он резко развернулся, падая на ягодицы и тут же подскакивая от жгучей боли. Эверард иронично усмехнулся и вернул его в прежнее положение.

– Еще один сверху за пререкания. Похоже, ты ничему не научился...

«Вот черт! – подумал Демьен. – Вечно меня кто-то тянет за язык...»

Ягодицы обожгло пятым шлепком, он всхлипнул, судорожно вдыхая воздух и вскидываясь. Задница поджималась помимо его воли. – Пять!

– Выставь ягодицы, – напомнил Эверард. Демьен прогнулся, тяжело вздыхая и кляня себя за несдержанность. «Только молчи! Молчи в этот раз!» – повторял он себе мысленно, ожидая удара.

Ожидание было мучительным. Любовник словно тоже чего-то ждал. Демьену хотелось оглянуться, но он решил сдержать все свои порывы до конца этой пытки, чтобы не «прибавить себе срок» еще на один удар.

Наконец Эверард припечатал паддл к его полыхающей попке последний раз. Демьен не смог сдержать рыданий, хотя внутри него что-то со стоном расслабилось... Он растянулся на постели, уткнувшись мокрым от слез лицом в шелковые простыни. Эверард ласково поглаживал его по спине и пульсирующей коже ягодиц, целовал верх спины и затылок. От его пронзительной нежности Демьена распирало и хотелось зареветь уже не от боли, а от какого-то нового, непонятного, но светлого чувства.

– Твое наказание закончилось, – прошептал ему на ухо Эверард, и Демьен всхлипнул, зажмурившись и вибрируя от пробегающих по телу электрических токов. Ему хотелось развернуться, посмотреть ему в лицо, прижаться к его губам, целовать, целовать неистово, сжимать в руках и никуда, никогда, ни за что не отпускать... Но он лежал, упиваясь его ласками, его дыханием на своей коже и своими слезами.

– Я думаю, ты сейчас хочешь немного побыть в одиночестве, – понимающе прошептал Эверард и поднялся. Демьен почувствовал, как от томительной боли и нежелания отпускать сжимается сердце. Между ними словно растягивалась резинка, завязанная за что-то внутри, стягивающая его сердце при растяжении.

– Нет... Не уходи... – прошептал он, не открывая глаз и не поднимая лица.

– Я буду в соседней комнате, скоро приду, – Эверард еще раз поцеловал его в затылок, долго прижимаясь губами, так, что Демьен чувствовал его дыхание в волосах. – Тебе надо обо всем подумать... Я люблю тебя.

Тяжело дыша и заливаясь слезами, Демьен понял, что любовник ушел. Еще минуту он горько плакал от их разлуки, казавшейся сейчас особенно мучительной и неправильной. Но постепенно ему становилось всё легче и легче... И это было странно. Придумав порку, он хотел извиниться перед Эверардом, дать ему возможность физически выместить обиду и простить его, но и у него самого на душе становилось удивительно легче. Эверард словно помог ему искупить свою вину. И то чувство воздушной невесомости, что он сейчас испытывал, было так сладостно, так вдохновляюще и прекрасно!.. Демьен улыбнулся, потягиваясь и поворачивая голову на другую щеку. По телу словно пульсировала живительная энергия. И хотя ягодицы еще пылали, физически он чувствовал себя столь же восхитительно, как и морально. Ему уже не терпелось снова увидеть Эверарда. Чего же он там ждет?! Демьен опять потянулся, улыбаясь. Любовник, наверное, думает, что он сейчас плачет. Но слезы высохли, и только в носу остался их легкий «привкус».

Демьен хитро усмехнулся. _«Ты понял меня? Будешь еще...?»_ – вспомнились ему слова любовника, когда тот шлепал его по заднице. Демьен испытал новый прилив любви: как мастерски Эверард исполнил свою роль, Демьен даже забыл, ради чего всё это начиналось, словно это действительно было наказание. И хотя во время порки он клялся Эверарду, что больше никогда не пойдет в притон, не будет принимать наркотики, не будет нарушать его запреты... Он действительно не будет их нарушать, но не потому, что тот выпорол его... А потому что у него и так не было к этому никакого желания. Он раскаялся в своем поступке, как только его совершил. Бессилие перед Брэдли прямо на этой кровати, унижение, а потом боль в глазах Эверарда и страх потерять его были куда более сильным наказанием, чем все эти шлепки вместе взятые... Хотя это было больно.

Ох, как ему было больно... и как сладко. Демьен со стоном вжался бедрами в постель и потерся лицом о простыню. Воспоминание разливалось истомой и желанием, член уже пульсировал, кожа горела сухим огнем. Он вновь усмехнулся сам себе, нежась в шелке и ликовании. Эверард опасался, что ему всё это понравится, и поэтому так сильно шлепал его... Интересно, он сильно разгневается, если попросить его сделать с ним это еще, но чуть мягче?.. Демьен вспоминал и трепетал, проводя ладонями по красным ягодицам. Похоже, ему действительно нравилось всё, что тот с ним делал. Эверард... Его Эверард! В груди разливались чувства нежности, благодарности и любви. Хотелось поскорее обнять его, заглянуть в глаза...

Интересно, план сработал? Он простил его?..

Ну где же он? – Демьен не в силах больше ждать, поднял голову и с изумлением заметил прислонившегося к дверному проему Эверарда. Тот с улыбкой наблюдал за ним, скрестив руки на груди. Демьен на миг смутился, поняв, что любовник видел всю его возню, но ложный стыд тут же исчез, растворившись в гораздо более сильных чувствах.

«Ты здесь? – хотелось ему прошептать. – А я не знал. Иди ко мне! Я уже соскучился!..» Но всё, что он смог произнести, это долгий томный стон. И блаженная улыбка.

Улыбаясь в ответ, Эверард оттолкнулся от косяка и шагнул к нему, снимая с себя одежду.

– Боже... – прошептал Демьен, переворачиваясь на бок и протягивая к нему руки. Глаза Эверарда лучились теплом и любовью. И чем-то таким, чего Демьен в них еще не видел... Он парил.

Когда Эверард обнял его, тут же приникая к губам, и ложась сверху, Демьен дрожал, как в лихорадке. Сквозь тело словно пропускали высокое напряжение. Он даже не сразу понял, что теперь не может лежать на заднице. Почувствовав жжение, он быстро перевернулся вместе с любовником, залезая на него сверху и не прекращая целовать в губы.

Что-то изменилось. Он еще не мог понять, что... но задыхался от восторга. Они были невинными детьми. Кремовый свет заливал их обнаженные, как в день творения, тела и постель. Демьен не мог сдержать слез, они лились из глаз от прикосновений и поцелуев Эверарда, от его улыбки. Демьен воспарял и таял от нежности.

– Я люблю тебя... – прошептал Эверард, беря его ладони, переплетая пальцы и разводя в стороны их руки. Демьен изгибался, закидывая голову, лежа грудью на груди любовника и чувствуя жар, огонь, ровное пламя, заливающее его грудную клетку, пульсирующее и расцветающее. Жар любви... Он ощущал его физически, пылая, как печка, и, глядя в глаза Эверарда, он готов был поклясться, что тот испытывает то же самое.

Они оба были предельно возбуждены, но в проникновении сейчас не было надобности, они словно купались друг в друге, соприкасаясь членами и хватая губами воздух от сладостного наслаждения. Демьен повторял контуры его тела, словно морская звезда или... Иисус. Он был распят на Эверарде, и он был за гранью себя, изгибаясь от экстаза, проваливаясь в бесконечность...

 

– Ты простил меня? – спросил он долгие мгновения беспамятства спустя, поглаживая пальцем улыбающиеся губы любовника.

– А что ты чувствуешь?

– Да... – Демьен вновь приник к нему с поцелуем, не в силах утолить этой жажды. – Я хочу, чтобы так было всегда...

Он прижимал пальцы к нежным губам, и те отвечали поцелуями, касаясь каждой подушечки по очереди.

– Сегодня мы сняли свои маски, – произнес Эверард. – Мы были полностью обнажены. Мы доверяли друг другу и жизни... Но так, увы, не может быть всегда.

– Маски?.. Не может быть? Но почему?

– Да, маски, роли, – улыбнулся Эверард. – Ты пытаешься привлечь мое внимание, впадаешь в истерики, капризничаешь, носишься за мной повсюду... Я насмехаюсь над тобой, иронизирую, ускользаю... Играю в главного, ты охотно подчиняешься.

Демьен смотрел на любовника, раскрыв рот. Темные глаза Эверарда лукаво мерцали.

– Позывные, понимаешь? Я игнорирую тебя, ты впадаешь в истерику, пытаешься привлечь мое внимание, делаешь что-то из ряда вон, я пытаюсь тебя вразумить или наказываю, мы занимаемся любовью. Сигнал принят, авторизация прошла успешно. И нам снова интересно, мы вновь любим друг друга.

– Но почему мы так ведем себя? – Демьен растерянно рассмеялся, от слов любимого закружилась голова. Ему было слегка не по себе. Эверард никогда не заводил подобных разговоров. Демьен даже ощущал себя сейчас неуютно. Словно тот снял с его глаз шоры и вытолкнул в открытый космос. И от открывшихся взору пространств сводило в животе...

– Потому что так нам интереснее всего, наши личности это захватывает. Понимаешь? Но если копнуть глубже, за грань личности, за пределы характера... То мы будем просто сгустками энергии, светящимися существами, понимаешь? И тогда мы будем любить друг друга, как сегодня... И вот тут мы подошли к вопросу, почему так не может быть всегда... На самом деле, может. Но тогда мы выйдем на другой уровень. И наша любовь будет другой. Возможно, секс постепенно отомрет за ненадобностью...

– О нет, я не хочу без секса! – поспешил Демьен заверить Эверарда, всё еще чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке.

– Не волнуйся, – усмехнулся тот, и Демьен чуть ли не со вздохом облегчения заметил прежних чертиков в его глазах. – Мы сегодня в измененном состоянии сознания из-за пережитого... Но уже завтра будем прежними.

Демьен поцеловал его в щеку, не до конца понимая всё услышанное… или боясь понять.

– Отшлепаешь меня еще когда-нибудь? – прошептал он чуть слышно, провоцируя любовника.

– Что? – засмеялся тот.

– Мне понравилось, – захихикал Демьен, заглядывая ему в лицо, и тут же протяжно вскрикнул, когда Эверард звонко хлопнул его по саднящей ягодице.

– Только не больно! – поспешил он добавить. – И не сейчас!..

– Я так и знал, что ты подсядешь, – с наигранной досадой ответил Эверард, но Демьен видел по его темным глазам, что ему ничуть не жаль, и что всё это порядком его веселит.

– Я люблю тебя! – прошептал Демьен. – И я счастлив...

 


	76. Chapter 76

### 22

 

– Тебя так наказывали в детстве? – Демьен закрыл глаза. Подушка под головой казалась бархатной, затягивающей, пьянящей. Он был уставшим, он не спал больше суток, и рука на груди любовника, должно быть, весила целую тонну. Он уткнулся носом ему в плечо, улыбаясь и вдыхая полной грудью аромат кожи.

– Нет, малыш… Далеко не так, – голос Эверарда прозвучал глухо, и Демьен, боясь, что спросил что-то лишнее, на миг открыл глаза, но усталость взяла свое, сковывая веки, наполняя тело свинцом. Его утомленное, но довольное тело…

Уже глубокой ночью – он и предположить не мог, который час – сквозь сон донесся голос Эверарда: тот разговаривал по телефону.

– Нет, любимая, я у Демьена…

«Любимая?.. Это могла быть только Джулия…» – Демьен с напряжением вынырнул из желанного, затягивающего сна и заставил себя сесть на постели. Эверард, уже закончив разговор, задумчиво вращал телефон пальцами.

– Чего она хочет? – спросил Демьен сходу, потирая заспанные глаза.

– Меня, – усмехнулся тот. – Я не был дома почти двое суток.

– Что, теперь она ревнует тебя ко мне? – невесело хмыкнул Демьен. Только у них всё прояснилось и Эверард был с ним полностью и без сомнений, как снова должен был уехать.

– Оставишь меня прямо так?.. – Демьен приник к нему, обнимая, ластясь, целуя в шею и в плечи. – Не уходи!.. – он сладостно сжимал его в объятьях, боясь выпустить из рук.

– Она дома одна с Мишелем, – прошептал Эверард, проводя пальцами по его волосам, прочерчивая линию вдоль позвоночника. Низкий голос отозвался глубоко внутри. – Если не считать прислуги… И она боится. После того случая.

– А я останусь один тут! Черт… Думаешь, мне не страшно? – еще минуту назад ласковый, а теперь задетый за живое, Демьен оттолкнул любовника и бухнулся обратно на кровать, готовый заплакать от обиды.– Не хочу тебя отпускать!

Эверард усмехнулся, повисла долгая пауза. Демьену казалось, он слышит звуки города через звуконепроницаемое окно, хотя это в принципе было невозможно.

– Собирайся, поедешь со мной, – после долгой паузы произнес Эверард.

– А Джулия? – Демьен поднялся на локте и включил ночник. На смену обиде пришло волнение и легкий страх, который эта женщина, несмотря на их дружбу, всегда у него вызывала.

– Вообще-то, это ее идея.

Демьен не мог поверить ушам, легкий мандраж лишь усилился.

Они собрались быстро, в три прыжка, словно опаздывали на самолет. И точно так же Демьен себя ощущал, будто отправлялся в незапланированное путешествие.

Стремительный перелет в такси над ночным городом, и вот Эверард уже идет впереди, к дому, поднимается на крыльцо, открывает дверь…

Демьен вздохнул, когда увидел поджидавшую их в холле Джулию. Ниспадающие вдоль лица темно-шоколадные волосы, шелковый халат цвета тростника. Демьен с удивлением понял, что никогда не видел ее такой… домашней!

– Как хорошо, что вы всё же приехали, – она поднялась и тут же упала в объятия мужа, прижимаясь к нему с широкой улыбкой и зажмуренными глазами. Что-то екнуло в груди от этой сцены, Демьен отвел глаза. Надо было оставаться дома… Похоже, он как всегда сглупил!..

– Вы голодны? – Джулия перевела на него взгляд и снова с улыбкой посмотрела на мужа. Черт, она была так ему рада! Демьен ощутил легкий укол вины, что еще полчаса назад так бессовестно перетягивал на себя одеяло.

– Я больше спать хочу… – буркнул он, засунув руки глубоко в карманы кожаных брюк и глядя в сторону.

– Нахрена я приперся?!! – просвистел он Эверарду на ухо, когда тот потянул его за собой по лестнице. Джулия, поднимаясь впереди, улыбнулась, но Демьен не видел этой улыбки. Его помимо воли гипнотизировали движения ее свободного одеяния.

– Поздно трепыхаться, – усмехнулся Эверард, увлекая его за плечи.

Куда они шли? Спать? Тогда, по идее, ему надо было в другую сторону…

– Ладно… Спокойной ночи… Я тогда пойду к себе, – пробормотал он смущенно, отодвигаясь от объятий Эверарда, отчаянно желая поцеловать его перед сном, но стесняясь делать это при Джулии.

– А ты уже уходишь? – она удивленно обернулась. – Будешь ночевать в своей комнате?

Демьен оторопел от изумления. – А что, есть другие варианты?

– Нет, ну если ты так хочешь, то иди, конечно, к себе, – подначил его Эверард с еле сдерживаемым смехом и направился вперед, к жене.

– Эй, стойте! – глядя на хихикающих и убегающих по коридору супругов, Демьен сам не мог сдержать смех. Он пока ничего не понимал. – Стойте!.. Что вы имеете в виду? Я что…?

Он остановился как вкопанный. От волнения свело живот, когда Эверард, обнимая Джулию, замедлил шаг у дверей их спальни.

– Я что… могу ночевать с вами?!! – от нахлынувшего ужаса Демьену захотелось припустить вниз по лестнице. Во рту пересохло, он не верил своим глазам. Что за приколы?!

Эверард только молча усмехнулся, одарив его странным взглядом, и пропустил вперед.

Демьен зашел в темноту. Но даже в сумраке интерьер выглядел фантастически. Он еще не успел насладиться видом призрачных тканей, ниспадающих с окон и алькова, мерцанием бус на занавесках, когда Джулия включила боковой свет. Комната озарилась множеством ночников и торшеров, приобретая свой настоящий розово-вишневый цвет. Демьену казалось, он ощущает его вкус на языке.

Он ошеломленно топтался на пороге, не в силах поверить, что стоит здесь и видит всё это великолепие, эту святая святых дома, недоступное для остальных место! Когда-то он лишь мечтал хотя бы заглянуть сюда… Чем же он это заслужил? Почему вдруг?

– Чего замер? – бросил ему Эверард, глядя с усмешкой и легким предупреждением во взгляде: смотри, мол, не подведи. Чего он опасался? Отчего вдруг погрустнел? Чья это вообще была идея? Неужели Джулии? Или их общая? Демьен проследовал за любовником сквозь звенящие шторы в другую часть комнаты, пытаясь понять его настроение, а заодно рассмотреть весь интерьер.

Здесь всё было обставлено в том же стиле: широкое во всю стену зеркало, туалетный столик со множеством скляночек и коробочек – явно Джулии! о да!!! – кресла, пушистый светлый ковер, а у противоположной стены бар со стойкой и отдельная дверь в гардеробную.

– Давай выпьем чего-нибудь? – Джулия появилась рядом, пока Эверард переодевался.

Демьен был совсем не против.

Тонкая желто-оранжевая струйка ликера потекла в замороженные стопки, носа коснулся яркий аромат апельсинов. Демьен пригубил, щурясь от блаженства и уже зная, что его ждет: «Orangecello», апельсиновый ликер, запах родины... Он вдруг почувствовал себя совсем счастливым.

– Можно? – осматриваясь, он подошел к туалетному столику. Джулия включила обрамляющие зеркало лампы, и Демьен присел в крутящееся кресло. Расчески, кисточки, крема стояли четкими рядами, как инструменты или батарея вооруженных воинов. В другой стороне нежились баночки духов и разные шкатулки. Они-то и привлекали его сильнее всего. Хотелось посмотреть на украшения Джулии, но в то же время было стыдно хоть как-то проявлять подобный интерес – он же мужчина! – а тем более признаваться, что у него тоже есть трюмо...

Не зная, о чем говорить, Демьен допил ликер залпом и, поставив стопку перед собой, покрутил ее пальцами.

– У дяди Фернандо мы добавляли «оранчелло» и «лимончелло» в мороженое…

Джулия стояла рядом, вынимая из ушей красивые золотые серьги с изумрудами. Ее глаза тоже казались изумрудными с искорками янтарного огня. Заметив его взгляд, она улыбнулась.

– Ты до сих пор зовешь его дядей.

– Привычка, наверное, – смутился он и увидел в зеркале Эверарда. Тот в другом конце комнаты наливал себе ликер и смотрел на него всё с той же усмешкой.

На нем был темный халат, и по спине Демьена прошла дрожь от мысли… Нет, это было слишком невероятно, чтобы оказаться правдой. Его всего лихорадило от одной только идеи... Едва ли ему позволят здесь хотя бы спать, не говоря уже о… Скорее всего угостят «Orangecello» и отправят в другую комнату…

Глаза Эверарда были такими темными и загадочными, что по коже Демьена пробегала дрожь, а в паху скапливалось возбуждение. Он перевел взгляд на свое отражение и на секунду не узнал себя: в розовато-янтарном освещении его крашеные волосы казались совсем светлыми…

– Вы привезли его из Италии? – поднимая пустую стопку, спросил он у Джулии в попытке как-то замаскировать смущенное оцепенение. Боже, даже голос дрожал!

– Прямиком из Италии! Хотелось сделать тебе приятно… – Джулия явно видела, в каком он состоянии, но когда она обняла его, успокаивающе пройдясь по голове, его дрожь лишь усилилась. Демьен вспомнил, как хотел ее одним майским днем в мастерской под крышей… Воспоминание обожгло новыми деталями и вкусом апельсина. Боже, скажите, что они не будут делать этого с ним!!!

– И не мечтай, – иронично произнес Эверард совсем рядом. Демьен резко поднял голову. Тот с бутылкой в руках наполнял их пустые стопки, но усмехающийся взгляд был направлен на него. Демьен густо покраснел. Чертов демон! Неужели видит его насквозь, как раскрытую книгу?

– Ладно, мальчики, я ненадолго вас оставлю, – с видимым трудом сдерживая улыбку, Джулия зазвенела занавесками и ушла в ванную в другой части спальни.

– Зачем ты меня сюда притащил?!! – зашипел Демьен, лишь только дверь за ней закрылась.

– Только не говори, что тебе это не нравится, – хитро промурлыкал Эверард, присаживаясь перед ним на корточки и прижимая его руку к губам. В темных глазах играли озорные искорки. Демьен не выдержал и, наклонившись, приник к его рту, зарываясь пальцами в волосы, жадно поглаживая плечи и спину.

– И что, вы положите меня спать в свою кровать?

– А ты сможешь совладать с ревностью? – прошептал Эверард.

Демьен задрожал, зная, что любовник имеет в виду: выдержит ли он, если они с Джулией будут заниматься любовью... Он так давно просился к ним… Боже! Противоречивые чувства и желания разрывали его на части.

– Это какое-то испытание? – спросил он нервно.

– Нет, – двинул бровью Эверард. – Стечение обстоятельств… Я никогда еще не попадал в ситуацию, когда нельзя не приехать, но и оставить тоже нельзя. Понимаешь?

– Угу, – Демьен опрокинул в себя ликер и вновь приник к любовнику, размыкая губы и наполняя его рот своим языком и оранжевым вкусом. Он жадно ловил губы Эверарда, пил их смешанный сок, понимая, что сегодня ему едва ли удастся поцеловать его еще раз.

– Мы ведь будем просто спать? – спросил он с надеждой, словно уговаривая его не целовать жену так, как он только что целовал его.

Эверард захохотал, запрокидывая голову. – Ты неисправим!.. Несколько лет назад, – продолжил он, успокоившись. – Джулия сидела на том же месте, где ты сидишь сейчас, и плакала от боли и обиды, что я привез тебя в этот дом… Ты понимаешь, что произошло за эти годы? Какая внутренняя работа была проделана?

Демьен опустил глаза. Эверард, не слыша от него ответа, еще раз глубоко поцеловал и, наполнив его стопку, потянул за собой.

Пройдя сквозь звенящие бусы занавески, Демьен бросил взгляд на кровать. В ногах стоял маленький диванчик, здесь-то он и будет спать.

Джулия как раз вышла из ванной, куда тут же направился Эверард. Демьен со стопкой наперевес оседлал «свой» диван и чуть не потерял дар речи, впервые заметив огромную картину на противоположной от кровати стене.

На ней голые Эверард и Джулия обнимались, целовались, утопали в неге и блаженстве. Детальная прорисовка их тел на фоне то ли облаков, то ли клуб светящегося дыма поражала. Демьен не заметил, как привстал и подошел ближе, шокированно рассматривая детали. На холсте они казались живыми, словно были сфотографированы только что. И детали!.. Детали приводили его в восторг и в ступор. Даже член его любовника был в точности таким, каким он видел его буквально несколько часов назад! Демьен пораженно перевел внимательный взгляд с нарисованного Эверарда на изображение обнаженной Джулии, и покраснел, вдруг осознав, где он находится, и что та, на которую он смотрит, сидит сейчас в алькове за его спиной, расчесывает волосы и внимательно за ним наблюдает.

– Кто... – Демьен прокашлялся. – Кто это рисовал?

– Я, – она рассмеялась от его реакции и поманила к себе на кровать.

– Не похоже на твои другие работы… – он смущенно присел на край постели, глядя на ее тело новыми глазами и в панике прислушиваясь к шуму воды в ванной.

– Тебе нравится?

– Да. Очень… неожиданно.

Они выпили еще.

А когда ванная освободилась, и пришла его очередь вечерних процедур, Демьен в полном смятении обнаружил, насколько возбужден.

Ванная комната окружала его теплыми тонами, мед и золото, явно во вкусе Джулии, потому что Эверард предпочитал холодные контрастные оттенки.

Зайдя под прохладную воду и надеясь этим привести мысли в порядок, Демьен в панике и томлении думал, что ждет его дальше. Что ж, Эверард дал четко понять, что волнующим мыслям не сбыться и что они будут просто спать. И какая-то часть Демьена радовалась этому, успокоенная… Но другая его часть, равная по силе, изнывала от тоски и нереализованных надежд. Эта картина… Боже! Она стояла у него перед глазами, впечатавшись в память моментальным снимком.

Интересно, когда Джулия ее написала? Супруги выглядели такими реальными, словно нарисованные вчера. Надо спросить ее название… Демьен накинул на плечи оставленный ему халат и бросил смущенный взгляд в зеркало.

Возбуждение никуда не пропало, он надеялся сразу заскочить под одеяло. И как назло Джулия была в комнате одна.

– А где Эверард? – спросил Демьен бодро. – Где мое место?

– Залезай, – Джулия, уже забравшись в кровать, хлопнула рядом с собой по постели.

К своему успокоению, Демьен заметил третью подушку и отдельное одеяло.

– Эверард о чем-то вспомнил и побежал к компьютеру в кабинет, – Джулия рассмеялась, роняя голову в подушку, когда Демьен, не снимая халата, полез под одеяло.

– Что ты смеешься? – ее настроение передалось и ему. – Думаешь, легко мне в такой ситуации?!

– О, милый, тебе надо чаще общаться с женщинами, – достав книгу, Джулия подоткнула подушку и ушла в чтение. Демьен наблюдал, затаив дыхание. Ее руки и плечи были голыми, как и вся она, видимо. Он вновь посмотрел на картину, и та притянула его внимание, как магнитом. Член пульсировал, надежно спрятанный в складках халата и теплой постели. Но скоро Демьену стало жарко, а Эверард всё не шел.

– Читаешь перед сном? – отвлекла она его.

– Не-а… А близнецы видели эту картину?

– Нет, – Джулия улыбнулась, откладывая книгу. – Ее никто не видел. Ты первый…

– И как она называется?

– «Экстаз».

– Я так и думал, – Демьен сглотнул, чувствуя, как полыхают щеки. Черт, о каких там женщинах она говорила? Да это на нее он так реагировал, неужели не понятно?!

– Давай, я тебе помогу, – придерживая одеяло на груди, она протянула руки в попытке снять с него одежду, но, слава богу, между ними было достаточно расстояния.

– Не надо, – боясь ее прикосновений, как огня, он изловчился и стянул халат, не скидывая покрывала. Всё это время Джулия заливалась грудным смехом.

– Чего смеемся? – в спальню вернулся Эверард. – Всё, спать. Я тушу свет.

Комната погрузилась в полумрак. Демьен замер и чуть не закричал от восторга, когда любовник перекинул через него ногу и занял место по центру.

Через несколько мгновений удушающей тишины Эверард склонился над ним. – Спокойной ночи, малыш, – опьяняющее объятие и долгий глубокий поцелуй. Демьен сдерживал дыхание, прислушиваясь, что происходит на той стороне. Сердце молотило в груди, но Эверард что-то прошептал Джулии и только поцеловал ее.

Комната вновь наполнилась тишиной, только позвякивали потревоженные занавески. Демьен слышал ровное дыхание Эверарда, и не мог успокоиться. Возбуждение не унималось. А ласкать себя при них, пусть и потихоньку, было неудобно. Он решил дождаться, когда все уснут, и выдавить из себя этот яд…

Демьен расслабился в ожидании. Ночь была тихой. И свежей. Яркой и сочной. Заставляющей его кровь бурлить от странных новых надежд. Он закрывал глаза и тонул в желании и мечтах. Головокружение отрывало его от постели и выбрасывало на улицу, на крышу, в ночь. Где он сидел, подобно бродячему коту и уносился взглядом всё выше и выше, к звездам…

 

Демьен проснулся ночью от шелеста простыней и, еще не до конца вынырнув из сна, услышал чьи-то вздохи наслаждения. Член, как по команде, налился распирающей тяжестью. Демьен застонал, зарываясь в одеяло. Ему было уютно и сладостно в этой темноте и дремоте, словно внутри женщины. Стоны нарастали, и ему казалось, что звуки идут изнутри него. Он трепетал от нетерпения и неги, еще не до конца проснувшись, еще не понимая, кто он и где. Член пульсировал болезненным томлением. Хотелось обхватить его рукой, нащупать пальцами сжимающийся анус и что-нибудь в себя засунуть. Звуки были нестерпимыми. «Надо было позаботиться об этом в ванной… – пронеслась голове первая трезвая мысль. – Чтобы не дрочить при остальных…»

Остальных!.. Какое необычное слово. Ведь в постели он был не один, и не вдвоем с Эверардом, и это было так странно.

Так странно! Особенно, когда кто-то, несмотря на все старания, не мог сдержать блаженство. Звуки были совсем рядом и лились в Демьена будоражащим нектаром. Какой сладкий стон! Какой красивый голос… Ему хотелось перевернуться на живот и вжаться пахом в простыню, ему хотелось дотянуться наконец рукой до изнывающего члена, но руки не слушались, а если и слушались, то всё происходило во сне. Во сне он ласкал себя и искал какой-нибудь удлиненный предмет, он был готов на всё, чтобы удовлетворить этот голод, но иллюзорные попытки, этот сновиденный бред, не приносили облегчения, а только распаляли его донельзя.

Он дрейфовал. И стоны, дыхание смешивались с образами сна.

– Ш-ш-ш… – прошептал Эверард. – Тише!..

Но ведь он и так молчал!

– Тише, мы его разбудим…

И в тот же миг пришло понимание, опалившее его изнутри ожогом. Сердце бешено забилось, дыхание сорвалось. Демьен прислушался, уже просыпаясь, но всё еще ощущая плен уютной дремы. Джулия! Этот был ее голос, ее стоны… Чьи же еще?

– Ш-ш-ш… – снова Эверард, звуки поцелуев. И член Демьена едва не взорвался от тяжести и боли. Он сходил с ума от распирающего желания и ревнивого отчаяния. Он чувствовал свое сердцебиение везде: в груди, в паху, в голове. Эверард занимался любовью с Джулией. Боже… Опять эта пытка!

Пытаясь справиться с неровным дыханием, Демьен притворялся спящим. Он надеялся, что им не до него, и прислушивался с болезненным любопытством и смертельной тоской. Ему хотелось выть от скручивающего пах желания.

– Выпрями ноги… – едва слышным, интимным шепотом, и Демьен застонал сквозь зубы, перебарывая порыв открыть глаза и посмотреть на них.

– О господи… Эверард… – стон Джулии, и Демьен проклял свое пробуждение. Интересно, что он там с ней такое делает?..

Не особо надеясь, что после жены Эверард займется им, Демьен перевернулся на бок, отворачиваясь и в изнеможении сжимая член. Скоро стоны стихли, дойдя перед этим до своей тщательно сдерживаемой экзальтации, но успокоиться Демьен не смог. Осторожно сжимая член, он мечтал, чтобы все поскорее заснули.

Когда матрас рядом прогнулся под весом чьего-то тела, дыхание сорвалось, а член в кулаке дернулся пульсацией. Его распирало болью. Демьен кусал губы, вслушивался и ждал, всматриваясь в ночной полумрак. Прошло довольно много времени, пока наконец успокоилось чье-то дыхание, наверное, Джулии.

И только он двинул ладонью по члену, как на голову легла одуряюще тяжелая мужская ладонь. Он всхлипнул от неожиданности, и рука тут же переместилась ему на губы.

– Тише, – скорее выдохнул, чем сказал Эверард ему на ухо.

Захватывая воздух мелкими глотками и едва не плавясь от бешеной надежды, Демьен опустил его ладонь на свой член. О БОЖЕ!!!

Демьен дернулся всем телом, еще не кончая, но испытывая такое внутреннее блаженство, что не мог поверить своему счастью. Ему хотелось Эверарда везде и страстно, порывисто, всепоглощающе, а не сдерживая стоны и со страхом даже шевельнуться.

– В ванную!.. – прошептал он умоляюще, и Эверард кивнул, прижимая палец к губам. Демьен осторожно поднялся, сжимая член в руке, а другой – увлекая за собой Эверарда.

По пути он бросил взгляд на фигуру Джулии, она спала. Но ему не было сейчас до нее дела.

– Спасибо! – он кинулся в объятия Эверарда, лишь только за ними закрылась дверь. В чертах лица, в припухших от наслаждения веках любовника читалась такая истома и чувственная расслабленность, что Демьену хотелось расцеловать его всего, каждый дюйм любимого тела.

Их рты страстно слились. Демьен застонал, толкаясь бедрами к Эверарду, обвивая его шею, требовательно приникая всем телом. Член мужчины уже стоял.

– Тише, малыш… не разбуди ее, – он подхватил его под ноги и прижал к стене, двигая членом вдоль ложбинки.

– Наплевать! – Демьен изгибался, изнывал и не мог ждать. – Я вас слышал, пусть теперь тоже послушает!

– Не будь таким мстительным, – усмехнулся Эверард, впиваясь в его губы и тут же, как нарочно, отстраняясь.

– Только не…! – с ужасом пробормотал Демьен, но Эверард потянул его за собой, и сев на закрытый унитаз, привлек его бедра к лицу. Демьен хотел запротестовать, что этого мало, что он хочет всего, но упоительный плен рта уже обхватил его болезненный орган, и Демьен шумно выдохнул, задыхаясь, содрогаясь, откидываясь назад и пытаясь ухватиться за что-то, потому что головокружение уносило его в невесомость и вся сладость мира была сосредоточена сейчас в его паху. Он хотел оттолкнуть Эверарда, дабы продлить это блаженство, но у него просто не хватало силы воли. И он трахал любовника в умелый, сладкий, затягивающий рот и содрогался в забытьи, выплескиваясь и улетая.

– Боже!.. Боже… – всё еще дрожа от конвульсий оргазма и жмуря глаза от внезапной темноты и слабости, он сполз Эверарду на колени, сжимая его голову в объятиях, ища и находя припухшие губы.

– Я люблю тебя! – опустив руку, Демьен обхватил возбужденный член любовника и слегка привстал, раздвигая колени. Сердце стучало в отчаянном безрассудстве, потому что за стеной спала Джулия или уже не спала… Он представил, как будет выходить из ванной голый в сопровождении голого Эверарда и как будет смотреть ей в глаза, если она не спит. Почему-то ему казалось, что он будет победно улыбаться.

– Не надо, котенок… – шепнул Эверард. – Сейчас это растянется на добрый час. Пойдем спать… – он отвлек его от себя, поднимаясь.

– Ты сможешь как-то сам… успокоиться?

– Да, – усмехнулся Эверард.

– Но я еще не хочу ложиться, – Демьен упал на колени, хватая любовника за бедра. – Давай еще немного…? Я тоже хочу ласкать тебя, – он потянулся губами к Эверарду. Но тот мягко оттолкнул его:

– Не надо.

– Ну!..

– Дай хотя бы помоюсь, – засмеялся Эверард, и Демьен понял, что совсем недавно тот был в… Джулии. Кровь ударила в голову, Демьен залился удушающим стыдом и тут же, пресекая возможные запреты, схватил любовника за бедра и поймал член ртом. Он чуть не взмыл под потолок от своей дерзости. И он хотел этого! Ощутить вкус…

Щеки пылали от стыда. Эверард едва слышно стонал, запуская пальцы ему в волосы. Демьен прислушивался к ощущениям, пытаясь распробовать ее оргазм. Но вкус члена ничем не отличался от обычного вкуса любовника. А вот запах был другой… Слитый с привычным, и всё же новый. Неуловимый, непонятный и приятный. Демьен почувствовал, как вновь возбуждается от этих мыслей и неровного дыхания Эверарда.

Когда неуловимый аромат женщины сменился запахом его слюны, Демьен двинулся дальше, лаская орган языком и исследуя. Как заправский детектив, он пытался понять, насколько глубоко Эверард входил в нее, везде ли его член одинаково пахнет.

Скоро Эверард раскусил его игру и задрожал в беззвучном смехе. – Кончай страдать фигней!

Когда всё было закончено, Демьен зевнул уставшим ртом.

– Все счастливы и довольны? – Эверард, усмехаясь, присел перед ним. Демьен плотоядно смотрел на его тело, но сил уже просто не было, и безумно хотелось спать.

– Ты когда-нибудь лизал киску? – спросил Эверард хитро, Демьен вспыхнул и захихикал.

– Нет, – его глаза лучились озорством и любопытством.

– Зря.

– Хочешь убедить меня, как это классно?

– Нет. Потому что ты и сам об этом знаешь.

 


	77. Chapter 77

### 23

 

Солнечные лучи падали на лицо сквозь тонкие занавески алькова. Демьен проснулся с эрекцией и к своему ужасу обнаружил рядом спящую Джулию. Видимо, ночью она поменялась местами с Эверардом. Самого же мужчины в спальне не было.

Сердце стучало от волнения. Демьен присмотрелся. Она действительно спала: лежа на боку, сложив на груди руки, обратив к нему свое спокойное с открытым лбом лицо. Сдерживая дыхание, он минуту рассматривал ее веки, линию бровей, пухлые губы, изящные пальцы, беспорядочные локоны волос, но скоро понял, что не может оставаться рядом с ней спокойным, особенно после этой ночи. Она была спящей богиней, а он мучался от желания и хотел скорее отсюда убежать, чтобы, не дай бог, ничего не натворить.

В надежде ускользнуть до ее пробуждения, Демьен медленно перевернулся на бок и уже спустил ноги с кровати, когда услышал за спиной шелест шелковых простыней.

– Уже уходишь? – ее голос был сонным и тихим.

Он обернулся, Джулия потягивалась всем телом, почти зарывшись в постель с головой. Член дернулся, и Демьен поспешил обратно в укрытие, боясь открыть ей свою тайну.

– Полежу еще немного...

– Как тебе спалось у нас? – во взгляде и линиях губ Джулии читалась благодушная улыбка. Демьен продолжал рассматривать ее во все глаза, понимая теперь, что вчера показалось ему странным: на ее лице почти не было макияжа, а верхнюю часть головы не украшали привычные французские косички. Зеленые глаза лучились мягким светом, и ему захотелось приблизиться, рассмотреть радужку, отыскать в ней свои тайны, как недавно в глазах Эверарда.

От Джулии веяло свежестью и теплом, и внезапно он понял, от кого Францу досталась его элегантность и деликатное обаяние. Демьен зарылся глубже в постель, выстраивая бастионы одеял между ней и своим не желающим успокаиваться членом.

– Я слышал, как вы ночью занимались любовью, – выдал он сходу, надеясь, что злость притупит влечение.

– Только слышал? – улыбнулась она.

– Да… – Демьен растерялся: он-то думал услышать в ответ фразу «Я тоже»!

Джулия потянулась и, перевернувшись на живот, мечтательно посмотрела в окно.

– Мы думали, ты спишь, – сказала она просто и спокойно. Демьен уже открыл рот, чтобы рассказать, как однажды уже был свидетелем их любовных игр, но вместо этого выпалил:

– А ты хотела бы посмотреть, как он делает это со мной?

Черт, это было неожиданно даже для него самого! Глаза Джулии округлились, и тут же на смену удивлению пришел заливистый смех.

– Боже, милый… Это предложение?! – всё еще смеясь, она легла на бок и, смахнув назад его волосы, привлекла к себе, прижимаясь губами ко лбу. Ее смелые жесты вызывали в нем почти детскую робость, и хотя в них не было никакой эротики, Демьен понимал, что никуда от нее не денется…

– А если серьезно, хотела бы?.. – прошептал он хрипло, не желая отступать.

Джулия задумалась, подперев голову одной рукой и всё еще играя с его волосами. Ее взгляд был серьезен, и думала она явно о чем-то другом.

– Не знаю, милый… Ты точно не подсматривал сегодня?

– Нет же! – он вспыхнул и разозлился на нее и на себя. – Я даже до конца не проснулся…

– А я как-то видела, как Эверард занимается сексом с другим человеком… – произнесла она всё так же задумчиво.

– Серьезно?! – Демьен в оживлении приподнялся на локте. Что-то в выражении ее лица и глаз было такое, отчего его бросало в озноб, и кровь с шумом стучала в ушах. – С Билли? – спросил он осторожно.

Джулия усмехнулась. – Нет… Хотя с ним тоже, но это было совсем другое. Мы ведь встречались...

– И занимались любовью втроем? – Демьен почувствовал, что дрожит, но любопытство раздирало его на части.

– Да, – она таинственно улыбнулась.

– О господи!.. – выдохнул он, поднимаясь на локте еще выше и готовый выскочить из-под одеяла. – А как?.. Как вы вообще это делали?!

Джулия смеялась, уткнувшись в ладонь. – Милый, ты такой забавный…

– Ну расскажи! – он тоже нервно захихикал, не в силах унять тот сумасшедший огонь, что зажгли в нем ее слова.

– Тебя интересуют технические подробности? – она всё еще смеялась.

– Ну… да… И они тоже, – Демьен чувствовал себя младшим школьником, которому на перемене приятели рассказывают неприличные анекдоты. – И вообще… как это было? А как Эверард? Что вообще?.. Черт! Ну расскажи!

– Это было… Такое невозможно забыть… Мы ведь не сразу с радостным воплем кинулись в одну постель, – она сдержанно чему-то засмеялась. – Я сначала вообще не знала, что между ними что-то происходит…

– А как ты узнала? – Демьену отчаянно захотелось накатить, но впереди его еще ждала театралка.

– Я… – замялась Джулия, тоже поднимаясь на локте и не глядя на него. Демьен вдруг понял, что они всё больше приближаются друг к другу, сближая лица для доверительного шепота. Что ж, видимо, эти истории действительно требовали интимности. Не утихающее желание уже мало волновало его, хотелось узнать всё, чего он еще не знал об Эверарде.

– Я их случайно застукала, – улыбнулась Джулия. – Хотела устроить Билли сюрприз и спряталась в его комнате, в шкафу. А когда услышала их голоса из коридора… Когда поняла, что Билли не один, а с Эверардом… и что они ругаются, побоялась выходить.

Джулия легла, обнимая себя за плечи, задумчиво глядя мимо него, словно вновь всё это переживая, беззащитная и хрупкая. Демьен придвинулся ближе, испытывая порыв отчаянной любви к ней и желания приникнуть к ее губам, выпить, выхватить, украсть у нее эти истории.

– Ты подсматривала за ними? – подбадривал он ее в страхе, что Джулия передумает и замолчит.

– Да, – она бросила на него долгий взгляд, и Демьен облизнул губы, чувствуя, как замирает дыхание.

– Сначала они ругались… О-очень сильно! Уже не помню повода. Да я, кажется, и не разобралась, настолько была шокирована их конфликтом. Дошло до драки… А потом драка перешла в секс.

Демьен тяжело дышал, глядя на нее немигающими глазами. Она с интересом смотрела в ответ.

– Ты всё видела?

Джулия кивнула. – Всё.

– И что ты… испытывала? – Демьен сглотнул, уже не понимая, чего хочет. Всё в нем поджималось от желания и волнения, физического и душевного возбуждения. Он ненавидел этого Билли и отчаянно хотел хоть ненадолго оказаться на его месте, чтобы Эверард также безрассудно любил его и желал, избивал, а потом трахал до беспамятства… И он хотел оказаться на месте Джулии, чтобы хоть одним глазком увидеть эту сцену.

– Я думаю, ты понимаешь что… – она вытянулась на спине. – Я была шокирована, обескуражена… Мне кажется, я даже дышать не могла, глядя на всё это. Их страсть захватила меня, как ураган. Я не могла шевельнуться и выйти оттуда или хотя бы как-то обнаружить свое присутствие… Двое моих любимых людей, которые увивались вокруг меня, которые были готовы убить друг друга из-за меня и постоянно ссорились!.. Я даже выбрать не могла, кого я люблю сильнее!.. И вот эти вечные соперники занимаются любовью… И, безусловно, я испытывала сильное желание, – она улыбнулась, глядя на него. – Очень сильное. Когда всё закончилось, и они, помирившись, обнимались и говорили друг другу всякие нежности, я так и сидела там, не шевелясь и пытаясь переварить увиденное. И вдруг Эверард что-то почувствовал и резко подскочил к шкафу, распахивая его. И там была я, – она засмеялась, вспоминая его вытянутое лицо.

– Он не ругался? – прошептал Демьен.

– Ругался? Не-ет, – Джулия улыбнулась, прикрывая глаза тыльной стороной руки. Воспоминания были яркими и живыми, словно она видела всё это вчера… Эта сцена никогда не потеряет для нее своей остроты. В тот день их треугольник стал равнобедренным…

Она вспоминала лицо Эверарда, когда он распахнул шкаф, и ее заливала волна нежности и любви к нему.

«Джули…» – почти беззвучно выдохнул он тогда, и она испугалась, но тут же всё поняла… Его лицо. В нем отражались тысячи эмоций: изумление, опасение, сочувствие, нежность, желание, любовь… Он не сердился. Он был наполнен странным трепетом и непонятной ей предупредительностью. Но уже через мгновение она поняла почему. Ее летние шорты были мокрыми между ног… Влага возбуждения пропитала ткань насквозь.

– Потом я узнала, что это было у них не в первый раз… – продолжила она. – Оказывается, они были вместе еще до того, как мы познакомились…

Демьен сглотнул, ложась на спину и переводя взгляд на картину. Значит, в итоге, Джулия досталась Эверарду… Видимо, иначе и быть не могло.

От всех этих историй член стоял колом, пачкая смазкой постель. Демьен кинул взгляд на Джулию, которая тоже рассматривала свою картину, и, испытав приступ панического страха, всё же кинулся к ней с поцелуем. Она удивленно замычала, а потом расслабилась и закрыла глаза, беззвучно смеясь.

Желание Демьена не стихало. Он ласково провел рукой по ее плечу, поцелуй стал нежнее, сердце колотилось у горла. Джулия отвечала ему, мягко, но без особой прыти. Даже как-то… отстраненно, оживляя в памяти ее майские прикосновения в мастерской, ее руки скульптора.

– Джулия… – выдохнул он, отрываясь от ее губ и рассматривая гладкое нежное лицо, чувствуя себя мужчиной, чувствуя себя совсем зрелым, чуть ли не ровней ей. Джулия деликатно улыбалась, глядя на него с легким прищуром. Она не отталкивала, но и не поощряла его. Она словно наблюдала, что он будет делать дальше. Демьен безумно волновался, не зная, что именно предпринять, но решив, в итоге, просто последовать своим желаниям.

Ему хотелось еще раз посмотреть на ее тело. Он уже не раз видел ее голой: в Генуе на пляже, в сауне на теплоходе, на картине… Но всё это было тогда, в его воспоминаниях. А настоящая Джулия лежала здесь, рядом с ним, задумчиво на него глядя.

Стянув край одеяла, Демьен воззрился на ее грудь. Кожа была ровного золотистого цвета, а напряженные соски вызывали в нем волну вожделения. Он провел рукой по ее плоскому животу, боясь трогать грудь, а потом всё же склонился и сжал сосок губами, чувствуя, как тот напрягается, становясь восхитительно твердым. Ему показалось, что Джулия тонко вздохнула и внутренне задрожала, но он осмелился посмотреть ей в лицо, только проделав то же самое со второй грудью.

Глаза Джулии были подернуты легкой истомой. К его удивлению, она в точности повторила его жест, сдернув с него одеяло, но обнажив полностью. Ее рука скользила по плечу, спине, бедру и ягодице. Обомлевший и вибрирующий от восторга, Демьен поглаживал ее кожу, уже без стеснения лаская грудь и плечи, ключицы и шею, верхнюю часть живота… И с нежностью, невесомо целовал ее мягкие губы, едва касаясь. Их вкус был упоителен…

Но, проведя рукой по низу ее живота, он остановился, понимая, что дальше идти не может. Что-то тормозило его, что-то в нем самом. Он не мог до конца представить их вместе. Она была недосягаемой богиней. И это пиршество прикосновений было верхом того, что он мог желать… Джулия внимательно, с улыбкой смотрела на него, словно понимая, что с ним происходит.

– Извини… – прошептал Демьен виновато.

– Всё правильно. Ты всё верно почувствовал, – шепотом ответила она ему. – Ты угадал мои желания.

Демьен со вздохом лег на бок рядом с ней, подложив под голову руку и с улыбкой ее рассматривая.

– Когда ты закончишь мой портрет?

– Я уже его закончила, – она лежала перед ним с открытой грудью, не пытаясь прикрыться.

– У тебя очень красивая грудь, – произнес он лукаво. – Хоть и меньше, чем у Джеки.

В ее глазах промелькнуло сильное удивление, но оно тут же сменилось хохотом. – Милый, если у тебя будет подружка, не говори ей таких вещей, хорошо?

Демьен засмеялся, вновь накидываясь на нее с поцелуями и объятиями, касаясь губами ее щек и век, поглаживая груди. Джулия была такой молодой, такой красивой, удивительной!

– Джулия, а сколько тебе лет? Признавайся! – Демьена охватило озорство, и он лег на нее всем телом поверх одеяла, вновь ощущая себя ребенком, радуясь, что от него не ждут особых подвигов, что всё это просто легкая игра. – Смотри! Я лежу на тебе!

– Да-а, ты лежишь на мне! – смеялась она.

– Сколько же тебе лет?..

– Фу, какой бестактный вопрос! Даже не подумаю на него отвечать!

Когда они вдоволь насмеялись, Демьен, пытаясь отдышаться, понял, что нестерпимая эрекция его больше не мучает…

– Он специально нас оставил, да? – произнес он лукаво. – Ушел, даже не попрощавшись…

Джулия усмехнулась. – Дал нам выбор и свободу… Очень в его духе.

– Ты говорила, что видела Эверарда еще с кем-то... – Демьен вспомнил, о чем они говорили. – Расскажешь?

Джулия задумалась, став серьезной. – Это было давно, но уже после моего возвращения… Близнецам было, может, лет по восемь… Эверард еще не носил строгий костюм и предпочитал машине байк.

Джулия замолчала, и Демьен запереживал, что она передумала.

– Ты же знаешь, что у нас свободные отношения? – усмехнулась она через минуту. – Мы обычно делимся всем… Кроме каких-то совсем незначительных вещей. Это был как раз такой случай. Что тогда на меня нашло?.. Трудно сказать… Но я проследила за ним.

– У него была любовница? – Демьен понимающе кивнул, сглатывая внезапно скопившуюся во рту горечь, чувствуя безумное волнение и ревность. Он не знал, что делала тогда Джулия, но он уже готов был растерзать Эверарда!

– Проститутка, – ответила она с улыбкой, и Демьен вытаращил глаза.

– Он снял проститутку, а я незаметно пошла следом… Подглядывала в окно… – Джулия весело засмеялась. Демьен всё еще не мог успокоиться, пытаясь представить себя на ее месте и не в силах вымолвить ни слова.

– Ты всё видела? – наконец выдавил он из себя.

– Да, я старалась смотреть на всё это отстраненно. Нет, сначала я, конечно, переживала. Но по мере развития событий мне становилось всё спокойнее и спокойнее. Не без гордости и удовольствия я отметила, что он воспользовался презервативом, и как он был с ней вежлив и в то же время совершенно отстранен… Это было похоже на деловую сделку, никаких эмоций. Совсем не такой, как со мной… Он был чем-то расстроен и, видимо, снимал напряжение. Он даже не заигрывал с ней, не улыбался, не обнимал, не подмигивал. Просто расплатился, без лишних сантиментов… И я ушла. Немного растерянная, что не чувствую ревности, что я так спокойна…

Демьен мрачно слушал ее, отчаянно завидуя ее выдержке, ее пониманию. Сам он не мог похвастать такой широтой и закалкой.

– А что он сказал, когда ты рассказала?

– Нет, Эверард не знает, – улыбнулась она и рассмеялась, что-то прочитав в выражении его лица. Демьен тоже улыбнулся, через силу, всё еще во власти истории.

– Хочешь выпить? – Джулия потормошила его за подбородок.

– Хочу… Но мне надо еще в театралку…

– Не спеши, позавтракаем вместе, – она поднялась, накидывая на плечи вчерашний шелковый халат, и на секунду он увидел ее смуглую спину и ягодицы.

– А где твои косички? – спросил он с улыбкой. – Так тоже хорошо… Но с ними мне нравится больше.

– Хочешь меня заплести? – засмеялась она, оборачиваясь по пути в ванную.

Когда дверь за Джулией закрылась, Демьен засмеялся, упав спиной на постель. Чудесное утро! Кто бы мог подумать?.. И тут он понял, что уже давно хочет в туалет. Не найдя своих вещей – черт! оставил в ванной… – он запрыгнул в халат и бросился в свою комнату.

 

Когда он вернулся несколько минут спустя, Джулия сидела у зеркала в другой половине спальни. Демьен быстро переоделся в свою одежду и заглянул к ней. Она, ловко орудуя тонкой расческой, плела по голове узкие косички, одну за другой.

– Я думал, ты это делаешь в салоне, – Демьен остановился у нее за спиной и после минутного колебания положил ладони ей на плечи.

– Я работала парикмахером, пока не вернулась, помнишь? – она закончила и посмотрела в глаза его отражению. Демьен медленно стянул с нее халат. Тот распахнулся и упал на талию, оголяя грудь и спину. Джулия всё так же с улыбкой смотрела на него.

– Думаешь, я не смог бы быть для вас... как Билли? – прошептал он.

– Милый, – Джулия положила ладонь поверх его руки. – Мы оба слишком сильно любим Эверарда…

Демьен склонился и поцеловал ее у самой шеи, вспоминая картину напротив кровати и историю про Билли.

И хотя они проделали долгий путь навстречу друг другу, Эверард всегда будет стоять между ними. Он и останется последней разделяющей их чертой…

 


	78. Chapter 78

## Часть VIII

### 1

 

День намечался влажным и прохладным, с разнообразными оттенками серого: цвета пропитанных надеждой февральских облаков, мокрого асфальта и стильной одежды прохожих. Демьен закрыл глаза, вдыхая поднимающийся от кружки аромат и живо представляя мир, что ждал его за окном.

Он не торопился выходить из дома, тем более что и так опаздывал...

Сколько еще раз ему доведется вот так постоять у окна, вибрируя от ожидания и воспоминаний?.. Что суждено впереди?..

В этом году ему предстояло окончить театральную школу. Единственная определенность в его жизни, словно поставленная на рельсы и идущая по накатанной, подходила к концу. И впереди ждал прыжок в относительно самостоятельную жизнь, прыжок в бездну, свободное падение, – так он это ощущал. И ему было страшно, словно восходящие воздушные потоки уже били в лицо. Сердце стучало взволнованно и восхищенно. Нет, театры не предлагали работу, и режиссеры не выстраивались в очередь. Он совершенно не знал, чем будет заниматься.

Раздался звонок тостера, подсушенные хлебцы выскочили из прорези, выводя его из задумчивости.

Намазав тост джемом, Демьен направился в одну из комнат, где недавно по его просьбе смонтировали огромное во всю стену зеркало. Обычная комната преобразилась, превратившись в своего рода репетиционный зал. Демьен привыкал смотреть на себя без смущения и самолюбования. Впрочем, с последним, как и с первым, пока выходило хреново. Доев бутерброд и сделав пару обжигающих глотков кофе, он включил музыку и повторил домашнее задание – свою пантомиму-импровизацию.

Ему нравилось смотреть на себя... И хотя его рост прекратился, тело продолжало меняться. Ежедневные тренировки – йога, танцы, репетиции – возымели действие. Он стал гибким и пластичным, в движениях чувствовалась уверенность – куда подевалась его подростковая неуклюжесть – а на груди и животе стал угадываться рисунок мышц.

Музыка сменилась, и Демьен изменил характер движений. С домашним заданием было покончено – он репетировал совсем другие вещи...

Майка плавно поднялась, оголяя живот и соски, потом вернулась на место. Демьен улыбнулся и, изогнувшись, резко скинул ее на пол. Эверард был прав, когда подозревал, что он репетирует все эти шоу с раздеванием. Так и было, но Демьен никогда в этом не признавался.

Следом за майкой настала очередь потертых домашних джинсов. Но Демьен не спешил. Он танцевал и изгибался не хуже профессиональной стриптизерши, чередуя резкие, порывистые движения с плавными, чувственными, скользящими. Наклоны, повороты, поглаживания. И больше импровизации! Да... вот так.

Заметив вспыхнувший на скулах румянец, Демьен прикрыл глаза. Он и сам возбуждался от своего танца, от того, с какой непристойной откровенностью двигался, но в основном от мысли, как на это прореагирует Эверард. Образ любовника, сидящего в кресле и неотрывно за ним следящего, зажигал в крови фейерверки.

Скользя вдоль зеркала и не отводя внутреннего взора от иллюзорного Эверарда, Демьен расстегнул джинсы и медленно стянул их, бесстыдно оголяя попку. Возбуждение уже владело им, и он отдал бы всё на свете, лишь бы воображаемый образ в голове оказался настоящим. Но тот был фантомным, как боль, что он испытывал при расставании, пусть и недолгом...

Краснея и глядя на свое отражение из-под опущенных ресниц, Демьен провел рукой по вдруг покрывшейся мурашками коже и сжал напрягшийся член. Поверхность зеркала была изумительно холодной, бросающей его в озноб, как взгляд человека, которого здесь не было... Демьен сам не понимал, почему испытывает боль при этой мысли, ведь, пусть они не были вместе ночью, но точно встретятся сегодня вечером...

От движения руки и сладостных фантазий его волнами пронзало странное, неправильное счастье, а тревога и печаль, идущие фоном, уже давно стали его соседками.

Подделывая прикосновения любовника, он скользнул другой рукой за спину и между ягодиц. По коже пробежала волна восхитительного трепета. В голове вспышкой пронеслась картинка, как он насаживается на вибратор, глядя на свое отражение. Но Демьену было страшно разрушать хрупкую гармонию, воцарившуюся между ним, зеркалом и фантомным любовником. Он стал прекрасным обманщиком себя: воображаемый Эверард был так реален, что Демьен чувствовал его тепло и запах, хотя стеклянная поверхность опаляла кожу ознобом.

Дрожа и постанывая, трепетно приникнув боком к собственному отражению, Демьен жмурил глаза и ласкал себя пальцами и ладонью, прогибаясь и представляя, что это делает любовник, что тот обнимает и целует его в шею, вызывая в мышцах струящийся трепет.

Ах, Эверард! Он вызывал в нем священное безумие, даже не находясь рядом! Как же Демьену хотелось снять всё это камерой мобильника и послать ему! От этой мысли становилось жарко, и он еще старательнее пытался достичь пиковой точки, которая столь же тщательно дразнила, но ускользала от него. Когда тело покрылось испариной, и ладонь, держащая член, уже была мокрой от выступающей смазки, а разрядки всё не было, Демьен понял, что не сможет кончить без вспомогательных средств.

Черт! От досады он стукнул кулаком по стеклу и уткнулся лбом в свое отражение. Почему с Эверардом было достаточно одного взгляда, одного прикосновения?.. Почему он был так беспомощен, когда приходилось иметь дело с самим собой? Отражение отвлекало, вводило в напряжение, показывало правду: он был здесь один. Только он и зеркало. Демьен ненавидел себя в этот момент.

Упрямо глядя в глаза двойнику и расставив ноги, он остервенело дрочил, пока не содрогнулся и не излился себе в ладонь... Да-а-а, это было похоже на настоящее насилие. Но на душе стало легче, мышцы расслабились, и, превозмогая головокружение, он направился в ванную.

 

Струнный рельсобус шел не спеша. Медленнее такси. Но Демьен и так уже опаздывал. Полчаса особой роли не сыграют.

Ему хотелось полюбоваться видами города, насладиться обманчиво тяжелыми облаками и влажной свежестью ветра в лицо из соседнего окна. От мимолетных взглядов его пронзала дрожь, а мысли о вечере вызывали надежду и предчувствие.

Сегодня должно было состояться открытие выставки Джулии, той самой, которую пришлось отложить из-за похищения... Демьена мучил вопрос: будет ли в числе картин его портрет и насколько он будет откровенным.

Рельсобус периодически останавливался, выпуская и впуская людей на подвесных станциях. Демьен не обращал на них внимания, натянув тонкий капюшон и заткнув уши наушниками. Незнакомый тип в темном пальто у противоположного окна не сводил с него глаз. Но Демьен привык, что его периодически разглядывают разные неадекваты, и старался не отвечать, упрямо уткнувшись в окно.

Индустриальная красота поражала его: ровные ряды струн и креплений, металлические рельсы и перекрытия, мокрые от утренней сырости здания, мельтешащие вдали такси. Демьену казалось, что мегаполис утаивает скрытую интригу.

Когда незнакомец в пальто поднялся и подошел к нему, Демьен уже успел забыть о его существовании. Губы мужчины шевелились, Демьен равнодушно поднял на него глаза. Тот, раздосадованный его молчанием, полез в карман и достал какую-то фотографию.

«Поклонник что ли? Бред какой-то...» – недовольно подумал Демьен, вынимая наушник из уха.

– У меня нет ручки, – проворчал он, не глядя.

– Демьен Корти? – спросил тот.

– Нет, – быстро ответил Демьен и отвернулся к окну, делая равнодушное лицо.

«Корти?!!» Откуда он знает его настоящую фамилию?.. Мысли лихорадочно стучали в голове. Кровь прилила к лицу. Бешеное сердцебиение не способствовало рациональному мышлению. Боже!!! Что за тип?! Не отрывая глаз от окна, Демьен в паническом оцепенении оценивал ситуацию. Он меньше всего ожидал услышать это имя спустя столько лет и в этом месте. И он настолько слился с фамилией «Кавалли», что даже не сразу понял, о чем тот говорит.

Мужчина всё еще стоял рядом, бесцеремонно тыча ему в лицо какую-то фотографию. Демьен старался не смотреть на нее – и так с трудом владел собой – и ждал ближайшей станции. Как только рельсобус остановился и двери открылись, он бросил быстрый взгляд на фото и со словами «извините, вы ошиблись» выскочил на тротуар, стараясь слиться с толпой.

Отойдя на достаточное расстояние, Демьен с облегчением заметил, что никто за ним не следует. Натянув на лоб капюшон и вздохнув полной грудью, он немного успокоился и поймал такси. По крайней мере тут его никто не станет допрашивать...

Что за странный тип?..

Демьен пытался вспомнить увиденный мельком снимок. Кажется, это была его фотография: он сам, в возрасте десяти лет, в одежде послушника... Демьен не был точно уверен: времени внимательно рассмотреть фото просто не хватило.

Достав телефон, он набрал Эверарда. После долгих гудков ему ответил женский голос с акцентом:

– Алло.

– Сэм? – удивился Демьен. – Он что, оставляет тебе свой мобильник каждый раз, когда чем-то занят? – голос прозвучал испуганно и напряженно, но секретарь явно по-своему расценила его панику.

– Когда занят чем-то важным, – подчеркнула она. – Не волнуйся, котик, у него просто переадресация на мой номер, если он долго не отвечает.

Демьен фыркнул от ее обращения, вспомнив их последнюю и единственную ссору. Паника медленно отпускала.

– Не скучаешь по мне? – спросил он игриво, дразня ее.

– Ты что-то хотел? – осадила Сэм холодно.

– Да нет, ничего... – Демьен оглянулся в заднее окно. Вроде, никто его не преследовал. Случай в рельсобусе всё больше казался анекдотичным. – Я потом перезвоню.

– Я передам, что ты звонил... котик!

Демьен засмеялся, но Саманта уже выключила телефон.

 

Он добрался до школы посреди урока. Его одноклассники сидели в репетиционном зале, занимая первые два ряда. Чарли Рейнольдс, их главный режиссер и преподаватель в отдалении от учеников отмечал на планшете отсутствующих. Две девушки показывали на сцене свое домашнее задание.

– Добрый день!.. Прошу прощения, что опоздал!.. – с чувством прошептал Демьен, пробравшись между рядов и склонившись к преподавателю из-за спины. Он надеялся на особое расположение Рейнольдса, и надежда его не обманула.

– О! привет, Демьен! Молодец, что пришел! Смотри, сейчас Эллис и Бетси как раз покажут свою импровизацию.

– Здорово! – Демьен бухнулся в кресло и положил руки на переднее сиденье, рядом с преподом. С другого ряда донеслось неспокойное шушуканье и смешки, Демьен оглянулся и вздрогнул. Серо-зеленые глаза Брэдли смотрели прямо на него. Рядом с бывшим приятелем сидел какой-то незнакомый хмырь в кожаной куртке и безобразием на голове. Они о чем-то переговаривались и ехидно на него смотрели. Демьен похолодел. На душе стало мерзко.

– Будешь импровизировать с Шором или сам? – спросил учитель.

– Сам, – мрачно ответил Демьен и не удержался, снова обернулся. Эти двое переговаривались и открыто над ним потешались. Похоже, Брэдли наконец нашел себе дружка гомика, такого же урода, как он сам, и больше не держит произошедшее в секрете. Демьен отвернулся, утыкаясь в руки и глядя на сцену, но не замечая выступления. Его наполнили самые мрачные предчувствия. На душе было гадко, мир в одно мгновение потерял всю приветливость, став холодным и отчужденным. Не меняя позы, чтобы не показывать, как всё это ему неприятно, Демьен продолжал сидеть рядом с учителем. Так он чувствовал хоть какую-то защиту.

Они уже открыто ржали, когда Рейнольдс обратил на них внимание и попросил соблюдать тишину и уважение к одноклассникам. Демьен быстро глянул на незнакомого парня. Тот казался довольно взрослым: ровесником Брэдли или даже старше, и он явно не был студентом этой школы.

– А разве посторонним можно находиться на занятиях? – шепнул Демьен Рейнольдсу. Тот беспокойно оглянулся, поправляя очки и пытаясь рассмотреть незнакомого юношу.

– Молодой человек... Да-да, это я вам говорю!.. Будьте добры, покиньте зал!

Незнакомый хмырь помялся, но всё же встал. Он был довольно высоким и худым, с выбритым затылком и безобразно торчащими на макушке черными волосами. Брэдли Шор, опустив глаза, делал вид, что это его не касается.

Уже идя по проходу, парень заметил взгляд Демьена, и показал на него пальцем:

– Я всё запоминаю, ябеда!

Демьен сдержал пробежавшую по телу конвульсию отвращения и неприязни. Брэдли выглядел довольным и хитро смотрел на него в ответ. У него даже лицо посвежело от удовольствия. Вот, значит, какая месть за разбитую челюсть...

Демьен отвернулся и принялся считать: март, апрель, май, июнь. Четыре месяца. Всего четыре. Надо потерпеть и доучиться. Брэдли не удастся запугать его и заставить отступить.

 

Уже после занятий, выходя из дверей школы, он наткнулся на группу незнакомых парней, в компании которых был и хмырь с выбритым затылком. Заметив Демьена, тот хлопнул по руке ближайшего отморозка. Все они многозначительно замолчали, провожая его взглядом.

Демьену и вовсе стало не по себе. Засунув руки в карманы, он прибавил шаг, стараясь избежать неприятностей. С подобным он сталкивался впервые, и было жутко... Уже в воротах театралки, оглянувшись, он заметил Брэдли. Тот вышел на улицу, и вся компания дружным строем двинулась в обход школы.

Демьен поймал такси. Его не покидало дурное предчувствие, но хотелось занять голову более приятными мыслями, и он настроился на предстоящий вечер.

 

После свежей покраски волосы на ощупь казались металлическими, не помогали ни муссы, ни бальзамы.

Безрезультатные попытки оживить локоны, стоя перед зеркалом и критично осматривая свое лицо. «Алло, мы едем за тобой! Готовься!» – голос Жаклин в автоответчике.

Демьен вздохнул и сдался, оставляя волосы в покое. В конце концов, им тоже нужно было время, дабы отойти от очередного обесцвечивания. А лежали они и так неплохо.

Едва не плача оттого, что жизнь не задалась, и весь он какой-то несуразный, Демьен придирчиво выбирал одежду. Ему хотелось выглядеть прилично и в то же время сексуально... Он хотел поразить всех посетителей выставки с одного взгляда, но не дать им повода для насмешек. Однако больше всего он желал, чтобы Эверард заметил его сразу, и больше ни на кого не смотрел...

Обтягивающие черные брюки, нейтральная футболка, гематитовые бусы на грудь, кожаный жилет винного цвета, и приталенный короткий серый плащ. Он как раз примерял новые туфли, когда в дверь позвонили.

Изумлению не было предела: на пороге стояли Жаклин и Себастьян.

– Приве-е-ет! – Джеки с распростертыми руками упала ему в объятья и, ни капли не смущаясь, приникла к губам долгим поцелуем. Демьену показалось, что она уже успела выпить.

– Как ты, мой маленький любовничек? – прошептала она, поправляя бусы на его груди, и Демьен шокированно покосился на Себа. Гитарист «Доминанты» с распущенными по плечам длиннющими светлыми локонами и в белой меховой безрукавке беззлобно усмехнулся.

– Я думал, ты будешь с Францем, – замялся Демьен, выходя и закрывая дверь.

– Соскучился за Францем? – неожиданно хихикнула Жаклин и, взяв их обоих под руки, повела к лифту. От нее веяло тонкими цветочными духами и свободой. Себастьян что-то со смехом пробурчал о Франце. И Демьен ощутил прилив невесомости и бесшабашного расслабления. Ему вдруг показалось, что он наконец добрался домой...

 

Сумерки были синими, прохладными и волнующими. В мокрой плитке отражалось здание картинной галереи с огромными металлическими статуями на фасаде. Люди прибывали на машинах и такси, которые тут же взлетали, уступая место следующим.

На входе женщина за стойкой с улыбкой кивнула Жаклин и, забрав их верхнюю одежду, тут же попросила оплату у людей, идущих следом.

– А что, разве пускают и простых посетителей? – спросил Демьен, наклоняясь к Джеки.

– Конечно! Это же открытие, – улыбнулась она. – Экспозиция продлится два месяца, но, кто в курсе, идут в первый день, потому что можно посмотреть на художника, послушать умные слова о выставке...

– Ага, – перебил ее Себастьян. – Ты скажи лучше: потусоваться в толпе знаменитостей, попасть в камеру, засветиться в новостях, хлебнуть халявного шампанского!

Жаклин засмеялась, Демьен понял, что хоть и любил искусство, но никогда еще не был в художественных галереях на открытиях, и теперь волновался.

Они втроем поднялись на второй этаж, где уже было много людей самого разного вида. Были и репортеры с телекамерами, гитарист оказался прав. Себастьяна тут же окликнули знакомые музыканты, и они остались с Джеки вдвоем. Демьен с интересом оглядывался, но пока не видел ни одного знакомого лица.

– Вот здесь... – Жаклин подвела его к столику, за которым один официант наполнял стоящие пирамидой бокалы, а другой явно отвечал за разнообразные закуски, – ...то самое халявное шампанское! – хихикнула она. – А туалет... – перешла она на шепот. – Вниз по лестнице и налево... Это главное, что тебе надо знать. Осматривайся и наслаждайся, а я пока тебя оставлю.

Демьен проводил взглядом ее обтянутую черным платьем фигуру. Как там она его назвала? Маленьким любовничком? Он хмыкнул. Интересно, а Себастьян в курсе?

Зал был огромным, и по всему его периметру висели работы Джулии, все как одна масштабные, яркие, смелые. От полотен веяло изысканной чувственностью. Сейчас, глядя на всё это, он испытывал священный трепет, не веря, что знаком с ней лично, что тоже в каком-то смысле причастен к ее жизни.

Зал был наполнен людьми, и Демьен, присмотревшись, мог легко отличить простых посетителей и тех, кто пришел по личному приглашению. Первые ходили вдоль стен, с интересом рассматривая картины, вторые общались, группками или переходя от одного знакомого к другому. В одной из таких групп Демьен с участившимся сердцебиением увидел Джулию. В вечернем платье, цвета аквамарина, с собранными на голове волосами, она держала в руке бокал и разговаривала с какой-то женщиной. К ним периодически кто-то подходил и явно отвешивал комплименты, но Эверарда рядом не было.

Поколебавшись, подходить или нет, Демьен решил сначала посмотреть картины, чтобы было о чем говорить.

Люди медленно двигались вдоль стен, переходя от одного полотна к другому. Демьен начал от двери. Картины были разными, но все похожие в своей сути, чувствовалась рука художника. Они были скорее абстрактными, но чем дольше Демьен смотрел, тем отчетливее угадывал на них то рисунок крыш и небо, то чье-то лицо и чувственный изгиб шеи – не исключено, что самой Джулии, то отдельные ягодки черники. Цвета и эмоции с трудом поддавались описанию, но были понятны ему на уровне восприятия.

Бирюза, изумруд, охра, перламутр, кобальт, лазурь, краплак. Вкрапления сажи и ультрамарина. Это был танец и экстаз! Демьен впервые видел столько ее работ, сменяющих друг друга по мере его продвижения вдоль стены, и тонул в них. Они были расположены по какой-то своей внутренней логике, и он вдруг понял, что целиком захвачен этими отдельными мирами, этими кадрами бесконечности. Он испытывал восторг и едва сдерживаемое возбуждение. И был рад, что никто не обращает на него внимания и не мешает переживанию странного и доселе незнакомого опыта. В голове уже возникали невесомые фантазии и идеи сексуального характера, мечты... Он испытывал физическое желание и эмоциональное вдохновение, полет.

Почти обойдя весь зал и обогнув репортера с камерой, снимавшего толпу, Демьен заметил, что некоторые люди наклоняются и читают небольшие бирочки, прикрепленные на стене рядом с каждым полотном. Демьен присмотрелся к одной из них. _«Персонификация. Джулия Строуджер, Н.-Й., 2032, м./х.»_

– Масло, холст... – тихо повторил Демьен и вновь поднял глаза на полотно. Название ничего не объясняло, скорее еще сильнее запутывало. Он порадовался, что не обратил внимания на бирки с самого начала. Хотя теперь хотелось еще раз обойти весь зал и узнать названия картин.

Своего портрета он так и не нашел. Тут вообще не было портретов. Хотя на одном полотне он видел фрагмент лица с глазами, очень похожими на его, цвета лазури, среди мазков перламутра и рассыпанных зернышек граната. А на другой картине был силуэт черноволосого ребенка, наверняка Мишеля. Хотя почти на каждой картине он улавливал что-то, заставлявшее его думать и мечтать об Эверарде, какое-то чувство... Но может, просто казалось.

Между двумя картинами он увидел застекленную фотографию Джулии и короткую информацию о художнике. Выставка называлась «Градации» – Демьен хмыкнул – очень лаконично и загадочно, в духе автора.

Он внимательно почитал всю представленную о женщине информацию. Это была ее четвертая персональная выставка за одиннадцать лет... Ни возраста, ни даты рождения, ни каких-либо семейных подробностей.

Народ за спиной пришел в движение, и Демьен оглянулся. Присутствующие расступались к стенкам, освобождая центр для той самой женщины, с которой беседовала Джулия.

Демьен оглянулся, поискав взглядом по залу, и заметил смотрящего на него с улыбкой Франца. Тот, как всегда поражающий внешними данными, в стильном сером костюме, обнимал за талию Линду в обтягивающем черном. Франц заметил его ответный взгляд и подмигнул.

В этот момент женщина в центре начала рассказывать, что «сегодня в их картинной галерее открывается экспозиция замечательного художника...» и прочие общие фразы.

Слушать всё это было скучно, и, продолжив рассматривать присутствующих, Демьен заметил недалеко от входа Такехико с Мишелем и импозантную Сэм. Заволновавшись, он тут же отыскал глазами Эверарда, который, видимо, не так давно появившись, шел за спинами собравшихся к Джулии. Демьен бросился к ней с другой стороны. Но Эверард успел раньше.

– Поздравляю... – прошептал он, целуя жену.

– Ага... – Демьен вынырнул рядом и смутился. – Я тоже поздравляю!..

Джулия засмеялась.

Женщина в центре уже представила художницу и пригласила Джулию к себе.

– Пора, – отметила та, и Демьену показалось, что она волнуется.

Когда Джулия ушла, глаза Демьена радостно заблестели.

– Привет! – выдохнул он любовнику. Джулия что-то говорила о выставке и идее своих работ, но он особо не вникал.

– Привет, малыш, – склонившись к нему, прошептал Эверард на ухо. – Только не кидайся на меня, за нами уже наблюдают...

– Кто? – испугался Демьен.

– А вон... посмотри налево.

В конце зала стояла Джессика, сестра Джулии, с высоким мужчиной и еще какой-то незнакомкой. Обе женщины осуждающе смотрели в их направлении.

– А кто это с ней? – поинтересовался Демьен.

– Муж и дочка. Александра.

– Дочка?! – Демьен удивился, женщине на вид было лет тридцать пять не меньше, хотя он помнил, что Джессика была младше сестры. Он совершенно ничего не знал о родне Джулии.

– Джессика родила ее в двадцать.

– Как думаешь, они знают о нас? – Демьен лукаво поднял глаза на Эверарда.

– Думаю, давно догадываются, – усмехнулся тот и прижал палец к губам.

Ему явно хотелось послушать выступление жены, и Демьен смиренно замолчал.

 

Ровно через два часа выставка закрылась, и Демьен, уже готовый поклясться, что это было самое скучное светское мероприятие, на котором ему довелось побывать, вдруг понял, что всё самое интересное только начинается.

Большая часть народа ушла, в том числе и репортеры, двери официально закрылись на ключ, и остались только самые близкие.

– Прошу всех сюда, – женщина (по всей видимости, директор галереи, – решил для себя Демьен) открыла дверь в одно из внутренних помещений, где уже был накрыт стол. Демьену показалось, что внутри тоже какая-то экспозиция, но связанная со стариной: изящные деревянные письменные столы и стулья были аккуратно огорожены, однако места хватало. На столе в великом множестве стояли разнообразные напитки, и присутствующие с расслабленной беспечностью смешивали их, не задумываясь.

Как и все, начав с шампанского и постепенно переключившись на вино разных марок, Демьен оглядывал присутствующих. Судя  по разговорам, в основной массе незнакомые люди были художниками, преподавателями живописи и богатыми меценатами. Были здесь и музыканты – не только «Доминанта», но и незнакомые Демьену рокеры, стоявшие словно немного отдельно и говорившие о своем.

Демьен напивался и с интересом прислушивался к разговорам вокруг. Начавшаяся в общей струе беседа о выставке Джулии и живописи в целом, постепенно расслоилась на несколько ручейков. Демьену было интересно наблюдать, как по мере опьянения люди расходились по группам, а то и по парам, пытаясь поделиться накипевшим или впаривая друг другу какие-то свои идеи.

Стало жарко, и директриса открыла двери на балкончики. За окном уже была ночь. Люди разбрелись по залам и углам, попивая и разговаривая. Богема курила, не стесняясь и не боясь штрафов. Демьен вспомнил про вечно стремавшегося Брэдли и усмехнулся: поистине, закон не един для всех и что дозволено Юпитеру – не дозволено быку...

Только попытавшись вспомнить, как пословица звучит в оригинале, Демьен понял, что напился и сидит за перегородкой на антикварном стуле, на музейном экспонате! Надо было найти Эверарда и рассказать ему про Брэдли и его нового друга.

Стараясь незаметно выбраться из-за ограждения и не навлечь гнев галерейных работников, Демьен заметил, что не он один нарушает правила.

На столе появилось новое прохладное шампанское, белое вино и необычная бутылка с густым фиолетовым ликером. Она сразу привлекла внимание Демьена. Повертев ее в руках и не найдя этикетки, он уже собирался попробовать, когда услышал:

– Бойся, бойся его...

Это был один из художников. Лысый, жеманного вида мужчина стоял с другой стороны стола и с завидным аппетитом уничтожал закуски.

– Что, простите? – переспросил Демьен, стараясь не казаться сильно пьяным.

– Бойся его! – художник кивнул на бутылку.

– Почему? Там джинн?

– Джинн? – захохотал тот. – Очень может быть...

– Так почему мне надо его бояться? – видя, что мужчина уходит, уточнил Демьен.

– Это принес муж Джулии, – пожал тот плечами. – Он делает хорошие купажи, но... Меня от них порой штырит. Раз на раз не приходится...

Демьен согнулся от хохота. – Штырит?!

– Да, никогда не знаешь, что там...

Демьен налил немного густой жидкости в бокал. На вкус она была терпко-сладкой, с чернично-сливовыми нотами, но Демьен уже столько всего выпил, что даже не мог сказать, опьянел ли сильнее.

– Ну что? – с интересом спросил художник.

Демьен пожал плечами. – Джинна там точно нет, – произнес он слегка заплетающимся языком.

– Посмотрим, посмотрим... – усмехнулся тот.

Народ постепенно расходился кто куда. Эверард играл с Мишелем в выставочном зале. Демьен слышал, как ребенок весело носиться по огромному пространству и как смеется Эверард. От их веселья самому Демьену вдруг стало невыносимо тоскливо. Сильнее всего ему хотелось выйти в зал и быть вместе с ними, но он упрямо стоял у стола, напиваясь, боясь показать другим свое отчаяние и горечь, свою странную боль, скребущую изнутри. Ведь Эверард всё сразу заметит...

Целиком обратившись в слух, Демьен колебался до тех пор, пока в зал не отправились Франц и Линда. Молодые люди не успели до торжественной части и теперь хотели полюбоваться картинами.

Выждав немного времени и захватив бокал, Демьен пошел читать названия полотен, искоса следя за любовником. Буквы не расплывались, но слова тут же улетучивались из памяти, хотя в тот момент Демьену казалось, что он наконец понимает всю глубину их смысла.

Откуда-то прибежала смеющаяся Жаклин в шубке Себастьяна и плеснула ему в шампанское несколько капель загадочного фиолетового ликера. Демьен тоже засмеялся и, опрокинув в себя получившийся коктейль, побежал за ней. Как две менады, они носились из зала в зал и разливали фиолетовую жидкость по всем бокалам, какие только видели, а потом долго целовались в темном углу, между абстрактной картиной неизвестного художника и обнаженной статуей...

Губы Жаклин опьяняли, сливались с его ртом, засасывали пьянящим восторгом, и Демьен не мог понять, где заканчивается он и начинается Жаклин. Голова кружилась в сладостной истоме, и он был слабым, невесомым... Белая меховая безрукавка щекотала его лицо, а грудь Джеки источала аромат парфюмерных цветов и теплой кожи... Внутри пульсировало, мелко и волшебно, и Демьену казалось, что он улетает и одновременно падает куда-то вниз, долго, бесконечно, тянуще...

 

Линда стояла на балконе и, щуря от удовольствия глаза, смотрела на ночные огни, изящные фонари у входа в галерею и разъезжавшихся гостей. Прохладный ветер обдувал лицо и теребил волосы, но она не чувствовала холода – алкоголь сделал свое дело. Крепленое вино в бокале давно закончилось, и тот небрежно болтался у нее в руке. Из открытой двери за спиной доносились разговоры и смех гостей. Она была рада, что рядом никто не курит... И что ее никто не пытается найти.

В любой попойке был как момент пиковой эйфории и всеобщего счастья, так и желания уединиться. Она давно их вычислила. Как правило, резкий срыв приходил сразу после экзальтации. И чем сильнее был подъем, тем оглушительнее бывало падение. Линда прижала пустой бокал к губам, с грустной усмешкой вспоминая, как частенько под алкогольными парами после эйфории и любви ко всему миру непонятно из каких глубин приходила вселенская тоска, и как сама она плакала и пыталась что-то кому-то объяснить. Что-то очень важное, сущностное, жизненно необходимое: выговорись, объясни, а иначе всё прахом! Она вспомнила, как провоцировала драки и сама же в них участвовала, когда казалось, что никто ее не понимает...

Линда задрала подбородок и прищурилась, с грустью понимая, что, кажется, так и не смогла никому ничего доказать. Теперь она стала старше и, набравшись опыта, точно знала, когда лучше оставить общество и побыть одной.

Примиряться с самой собой с каждым прожитым годом становилось всё проще. Особенно теперь, когда рядом был Франц...

Кто-то темной тенью скользнул сзади, и она знала, кто это, еще до того, как гость начал говорить. Но пришелец молчал, без лишних слов подлив вина в ее пустой бокал. Линда учуяла в прохладном воздухе нотку так любимого ею хереса.

Эверард облокотился о перила рядом, полностью копируя ее позу. Линда улыбалась, глядя вдаль и чувствуя, что сердце постепенно сходит с ума, почувствовав напряженный магнетизм и удушающую страсть. Они молчали, никто не хотел первым нарушать тишину.

– Хорошая получилась выставка, – наконец не выдержала Линда, зная, что Эверард может так и стоять рядом, погрузившись в свои мысли. – Хорошо, что Джулия всё же решила выставляться, несмотря ни на что.

Он повернулся, разглядывая ее лицо с усмешкой и ничего не отвечая. Линда засмеялась и опустила глаза.

– Неужели я всё еще тебя привлекаю? – произнес Эверард с такой знакомой иронией и сексуальной ноткой, что Линда не смогла сдержать очередной приступ смеха, утыкаясь в руку. В груди млело от его близости. Тело помнило всё, этого не могло изменить ни время, ни чувства к Францу. Она всё так же его хотела, но Эверарду совсем не обязательно было об этом знать.

– Иди ты!.. – произнесла она негромко и без особой уверенности, делая приличный глоток вина.

– Что, старая любовь не ржавеет? – засмеялся Эверард и развернулся к ней всем телом, опираясь бедром о перила. Он не сводил с нее внимательных, изучающих темных глаз, приложившись губами к горлышку бутылки.

– Сволочь ты!.. Искуситель! Тебе что, спокойно не живется! – выкрикнула она, с трудом сдерживая нервную экзальтацию и восхищение, и Эверард чуть не захлебнулся вином и смехом. Теперь они оба хохотали, перегнувшись через перила навстречу ветру.

– Боже... – Эверард вытер выступившие от смеха слезы. – Я просто смотрю, ты стоишь тут такая одинокая, такая... красивая, – он убрал прядь волос с ее щеки.

– Угу, – ответила Линда, делая очередной глоток, и они оба снова разразились смехом.

– Блин, ну правда, тебе что, делать нечего?! – продолжала она беспомощно, чувствуя себя как когда-то: смущенной и влюбленной семнадцатилетней девчонкой. Словно и не было прожитых лет. Вся наносная шелуха слетела с нее, стоило лишь ему появиться. – Решил проверить свои чары? Не поверишь! Действуют!

– Правда? – Эверард стал серьезным, поворачиваясь лицом к городу и делая долгий глоток из бутылки.

– Угу, – Линда, прищурившись, рассматривала его, пытаясь понять, будет ли сейчас очередная шутка или это у него серьезно.

– А я ведь тоже... ничего не забываю, – он налил ей еще вина. Линда чувствовала, как в груди разверзается давно забытая боль и сладость.

Они помолчали.

– Ты соскучился по мне?

– Да, – просто ответил он. – Я всегда хочу всего и сразу... и чтобы при этом никому не было больно, – Эверард усмехнулся, проверяя эффект своих слов. – Но это не всегда удается. Успокаивает лишь, что ты всегда здесь, – он похлопал себя по груди. – Я ничего не забываю, – напомнил он с улыбкой, подмигивая.

– Я тоже, – кивнула она, рассматривая его с нежностью.

– Да, и никто не мешает помнить... – вздохнул он, мечтательно глядя вдаль. – Знаешь, ведь в то время кроме Джулии ты была моей единственной любовью. Демьен появился много позже...

– Эверард, ты, похоже, напился, – Линда залпом опрокинула в себя бокал.

– Думаю, это предположение ближе всего к правде.

Они снова захохотали.

– Давай, как-нибудь погоняем на байках? – он незаметно приблизился к ней.

– Или поиграем в пейнтбол?! – оживилась она. – Хочу побегать и пострелять!

– Договорились, – Эверард игриво толкнул ее плечом, и тут же почувствовал ответный толчок бедром. – Моя Норвега! – засмеялся он.

Линда улыбнулась, чувствуя, как в груди разливается тепло: так ее называл только он.

 

Демьен не помнил, как они с Жаклин вернулись в зал. Он уже с трудом ориентировался в пространстве, чувствуя, как изнутри подкатывает тяжелая муть, когда вдруг наступило легкое отрезвление: Эверард и Линда, уединившись, стояли на балконе и разговаривали.

Они находились достаточно близко друг к другу, чтобы внутри у него всё оборвалось. Демьен не слышал, о чем они говорят, но было достаточно заинтересованных выражений их лиц, периодического смеха и флиртующих взглядов. Демьен сник.

Не в силах оторваться от увиденного, он так и стоял посреди зала, встревожено следя, что будет дальше, и не в силах дождаться, когда же они закончат.

О чем они говорили? Почему вообще общались? У них что, были общие темы?! Какого фига они так смеялись и глазели друг на друга горящими глазами? Они выглядели такими влюбленными...

Линда в обтягивающем концертном костюме казалась еще более гибкой и соблазнительной. У Демьена было чувство, что Эверард то и дело сдерживает желание положить руку ей на талию.

В какой-то момент он засмеялся и игриво толкнул ее плечом, за что тут же получил ответный пинок бедром. Демьен не выдержал и побежал искать Франца.

– Ты видел, что там происходит?! – встревожено прошептал он сходу, отвлекая его от разговора.

– Что и где? – Франц отвел его в сторону.

– Пойдем... я покажу тебе что! – Демьен притащил его почти к самому балкону.

Лицо Франца вытянулось, но он тут же взял себя в руки. – И что?

– Ты что, совсем не ревнуешь?!! – чуть не плача воскликнул Демьен, и парочка на балконе обернулась на шум. Брови Линды удивленно приподнялись. Она весело махнула им рукой.

Эверард очевидно что-то сказал, потому что Линда тут же захохотала, упав на перила. Эверард тоже смеялся, облокотившись одной рукой о балконное ограждение и с интересом разглядывая их лица.

Франц выглядел обескураженным и смущенным. – Черт, хоть из меня бы дурака не делал!.. – прошептал он с досадой Демьену и ушел, даже не оборачиваясь.

Демьен был в бешенстве. Бросив ненавидящий взгляд в сторону балкона, чем вызвал очередной комментарий Эверарда, он кинулся из зала, испытывая опаляющую ярость и раздирающее горло отчаяние.

– Демьен! – услышал он вслед строгий окрик любовника, но это только подстегнуло его к побегу. Он ненавидел их обоих. Какого вообще фига?! Эверард что, теперь к ней воспылал?!! Что он вообще в ней нашел?! Сволочи! Но он еще отомстит за себя! Да, он отомстит!

Как именно он будет мстить, Демьен не имел ни малейшего представления, но сейчас это было не важно. Забежав по лестнице в какое-то темное помещение, он сел у стены и, сложив руки, зарычал от ярости. Слезы катились по щекам, он чувствовал себя пьяным и несчастным.

– Пиздец какой-то... – мрачно донеслось из другого угла. Демьен шокированно поднял глаза: он-то был уверен, что здесь никого нет.

– Кто здесь? – спросил он дрожащим голосом, чем вызвал смех. – Блять, я что, такой смешной?!! – выпалил он, не в силах сдержать рыданий.

– Демьен, успокойся, – услышал он голос Джеки, и тут же загорелась небольшая напольная лампа. Демьен быстро вытер слезы, всматриваясь.

С другой стороны лестницы напротив друг друга на полу сидели Себастьян и Жаклин. Гитарист выглядел подавленным, между раздвинутых ног он держал пустую бутылку. Джеки тоже была невеселой.

– Что у вас случилось? – спросил Демьен, вытирая лицо и подбираясь к ним поближе. Он еще ни разу не видел Себастьяна таким грустным.

– Выпить хочешь? – спросила Жаклин.

– Не откажусь, – окончательно прочистив нос, ответил Демьен.

– Сбегаешь за выпивкой? – она показала ему пустую бутылку из-под таинственного ликера.

– Не-е, – сразу пошел он на попятную. – Я туда больше не пойду!.. Сейчас во всяком случае.

– Я схожу, – мрачно произнес Себастьян, поднимаясь.

– Нет! Я пойду, – дернула его за руку Джеки. – А вы сидите здесь и никуда не уходите, – подмигнула она, уже спускаясь с лестницы.

Демьен растерянно смотрел ей вслед, прокручивая в голове недавние поцелуи и чувствуя себя виновато.

– Это из-за меня, да? – спросил он у гитариста, подсаживаясь поближе.

Тот неопределенно махнул головой и скривился в печальной усмешке. – Из-за всего... А ты чего ревешь?

– Я не реву, – начал Демьен и запнулся. – Просто... опять повел себя, как дурак...

– Что это у тебя? – Себастьян устало потянулся к его гематитовым бусам. – Дай поносить.

– Но только с возвратом, – Демьен стянул с шеи подарок Эверарда, и гитарист дал ему взамен огромный молот Тора на серебряной цепочке.

Вернулась Жаклин с двумя бутылками красного вина. – Я передала папе, что с тобой всё в порядке, – кинула она походя.

Демьен покраснел. – Он тебе всё рассказал?

– Ничего, – Джеки протянула бутылку Себастьяну. – Просто он тебя искал. Что у вас там случилось?..

– Да так... – Демьен взял наполненный бокал. – Я просто расстроился...

– Чего? – не отставала Джеки.

– Увидел Эверарда с Линдой на балконе... – пробормотал он, готовый провалиться сквозь землю.

 – Целовались?!! – воодушевился гитарист, и Демьен, оторопев, на мгновение увидел в нем прежний огонь.

– Еще чего не хватало! Просто разговаривали!

– А... это фигня, – разочарованно протянул Себ, и Жаклин сдержанно засмеялась.

– Верно, это фигня, – заметила она. – Вот у нас с Себастьяном всё куда хуже. Он меня замуж завет, а я не хочу, – шутя пихнув гитариста ногой, объяснила она.

Демьен шокированно смотрел на них огромными глазами. Еще только этого не хватало... Хоть он и не встречался с Джеки, как это обычно подразумевается, но всё же был с ней очень близок. Ему совсем не хотелось ее терять.

– А почему не хочешь? – спросил он, глотая вино и пытаясь сделать безразличный вид.

– Не могу я так... Мне нужна свобода... Я не моногамный человек, я об этом предупреждала с самого начала, – произнесла она горячо, словно защищаясь, и Демьену показалось, что Жаклин вновь повторяет то, о чем говорилось до его внезапного прихода.

– Ладно... Всё нормально... – Себастьян привлек ее к себе, и Демьен почувствовал себя третьим лишним. Пытаясь залить печаль алкоголем, он лишь усугублял свои нелегкие чувства. И чем больше он пил, тем более несчастным становился. Дошло до того, что он вновь заплакал, переключив их внимание на себя.

Когда он поднял глаза, на лестнице, уткнувшись подбородком в сложенные на перилах руки, стояла Линда и смотрела на него задумчивым взглядом. Его словно молнией пронзило: ее глаза, несмотря на другой цвет и форму, своим выражением сейчас до ужаса напоминали взгляд Эверарда. У них с ним было что-то общее. Он растерялся.

– Господи, Демьен... что с тобой будет лет через двадцать, если ты сейчас так свои нервы не бережешь! – воскликнула она. – Нельзя же так себе потакать!

– Ты вообще молчи! – огрызнулся он.

Линда снисходительно улыбнулась.

Демьен вскочил на ноги, отряхивая зад (если она была здесь, значит Эверард где-то там один!) и бросился к лестнице, на бегу больно дергая Линду за волосы. В тот же момент она подставила ему подножку, сбив с ног. Но не успел он и ахнуть от ужаса, как Линда схватила его за руку, удерживая от падения. Она была неожиданно сильной.

Демьен, балансируя на каблуках, висел над лестницей и шокированно смотрел перед собой. В один момент все его переживания, вся гневная болтовня в голове просто исчезла.

Себастьян ржал в голос, приговаривая: «Да-а-а, Линда у нас такая! Вот же! Никому спуску не дает!..»

Линда всё еще удерживала Демьена рукой, а потом притянула к своему лицу, глядя с улыбкой.

– Не будь таким засранцем! – прошептала она, подмигивая и отпуская.

– Извини... – на автомате прошептал он и осторожно пошел дальше.

 

Немного ополоснув лицо холодной водой и приведя себя в чувство, Демьен вышел из туалета и наткнулся на поджидавшую его Линду.

– Черт, опять ты!

– Демьен, – она положила руку ему на плечо и не спеша куда-то повела. – Если будешь видеть вокруг сплошных врагов, они в итоге появятся, верь мне!

Из-за ее каблуков они были сейчас одного роста. Тема размеров всё еще продолжала его волновать.

– Куда мы идем?

– Ты же искал Эверарда, – отстраненно бросила она.

– Что у вас с ним общего?.. О чем вы там говорили? А?..

– Вот, прими. Полегчает, – словно не слыша его вопросов, Линда протянула ему какую-то таблетку и оставила у закрытой двери. – Не обижайся и приезжай в гости!

Демьен задумчиво смотрел вслед ее удаляющейся обтянутой фигуре на каблуках. А потом, не в силах выносить смешанной тяги к ней и недавней ненависти, закинул в рот таблетку и без стука вошел в кабинет.

 


	79. Chapter 79

### 2

 

…Из окна тянуло прохладой и слышалось тихое позвякивание китайских колокольчиков. Еще не открывая глаз, Демьен знал, что наступило утро. Возможно, даже далеко за полдень.

Голова была тяжелой, но боли не было. Что, учитывая безумное сочетание и количество вчерашних напитков, было странным. Похоже, таблетка Линды всё же помогла, ведь ясность мысли вернулась к нему накануне почти сразу. И если бы после этого он не продолжил пить, то, вполне вероятно, смог бы сегодня пойти в театралку… Но сил не было даже подняться.

Демьен не мог понять, где он. Издалека доносились крики чаек и гудки морских судов, совсем рядом плескалась вода, соленый запах океана был силен как никогда, и Демьену казалось, что он плывет на корабле или никогда не уезжал из Генуи. Сердце встревожено билось.

Не зная, что и подумать, он наспех протер глаза и осмотрелся.

Помещение наполняло золотистое свечение. Бело-бежевые поверхности, с вкраплениями ярких ультрамариновых и желтых оттенков, отсвечивали мягко, матово, и атмосфера комнаты казалась ощутимой, почти осязаемой. Тут и там виднелись цветы и небольшие кадки с деревцами. Графин на старинном столе, комод и желтая лампа, широкий диван, старинные настенные часы, и плеск воды, и запах океана… Демьен чувствовал себя одновременно умиротворенным и взволнованным. Частичная амнезия будоражила его воображение всё сильнее.

Рядом кто-то спал, завернувшись с головой в белоснежное покрывало. И внутреннее чутье подсказывало, что это был не Эверард.

Потянув за край одеяла, Демьен увидел иссиня-черные локоны, а потом и лицо Жаклин. Девушка спала, так спокойно и безмятежно, что казалось, будто она просто закрыла глаза и притворяется. На губах играла легкая улыбка – просто очертания, форма – но от ее знакомых контуров, наводящих на мысль о совсем другом человеке, всё внутри поджималось и наливалось соком. Хотелось прижаться к ней ртом и испить… Жажда Эверарда и тяга именно к этим губам, к Жаклин, мешались в нем нестройными потоками.

Демьен проверил – и точно: они оба были голые… Что здесь вчера происходило – он не имел ни малейшего понятия. Но в довершение ко всему прибавился утренний стояк.

Демьен поднялся и отправился на поиски туалета. Жаклин крепко спала, и казалось, что ничто не способно потревожить ее сон.

Из окна открывался изумительный вид на пролив. Демьен с потрясением понял, что это был дом на пристани. Под деревянными полами шумела вода, приоткрытая балконная дверь вела прямо на пристань, рядом на привязи качался катер.

Куда-то идти и что-то делать, не было никаких сил. Немного освежившись в ванной, Демьен осмотрел большое помещение, совмещавшее и спальню, и кухню, и гостиную… и залез обратно под одеяло.

Он смутно вспоминал, как Линда оставила его в коридоре и как он зашел к Эверарду… Это был чей-то кабинет, но что там с таким деловым видом делал любовник, Демьен не понимал. Сейчас вспоминать всё это было сладко и приятно, хотя накануне им владели не самые лучшие эмоции. Теперь ему было стыдно. Боже, как же он вчера напился!..

– Засранец! – бросил Эверард ему тогда, едва закончив разговор по телефону.

– Вы что, сговорились все?! – Демьен вспыхнул, и Эверард захохотал.

– Неужели кто-то еще, кроме меня, это понял? – усмехнулся он, и Демьен чуть не взорвался от возмущения.

– Да ты!.. Ты!.. – он подскочил к нему, задыхаясь и пытаясь ударить, но совершенно не в силах этого сделать.

– Ну давай, давай! – смеясь, Эверард приподнялся, подставляя щеку, чтобы Демьену было удобнее.

– Да ну тебя!!! – закричал он, и они оба рассмеялись. Эверард отложил ноутбук и привлек Демьена к себе на колени.

– Что ты там опять устроил? Почему я должен искать тебя по всему зданию? – произнес он у самого уха, и Демьен в блаженстве зажмурил глаза.

– Ты с ней спишь? – спросил он тогда прямо.

– Какая тебе разница? – хмыкнул Эверард, подначивая, и Демьен снова взорвался:

– Да ты!.. Как ты можешь!.. – он весь взвился, беспомощно роняя кулаки ему на плечи. Эверард замер, а потом беззвучно засмеялся, резко прижимая его к себе за бедра и впиваясь в губы. Демьен чувствовал, что тот возбужден, и огонь ненависти внезапно и полностью трансформировался в страсть. Он ерзал у любовника на коленях, не в силах дождаться… дождаться чего-то…

– Я сплю с тобой, разве ты не знаешь?.. – прошептал Эверард, отвлекая его от себя, запуская пальцы в волосы, сжимая ладонями тело, теребя соски под футболкой и поглаживая сквозь брюки возбужденный член. – У меня давно никого не было, кроме тебя и Джулии… Так что успокойся…

– А раньше?

– Раньше много чего было.

– А вдруг ты пойдешь к проститутке, как… – Демьен запнулся, едва не сказав «как Джулия рассказывала».

– Значит, ты исключаешь мое право на выбор? – засмеялся тогда Эверард.

Демьен не понимал, что он имеет в виду. Не понимал вчера, не мог понять и сейчас. Он смутно вспоминал, как они целовались, как пылко ласкали друг друга. Вспоминал, что на столе была початая бутылка вина, и он пил из нее и поил любовника из губ… Как потом разъезжались гости, и он стоял рядом с Эверардом, с трудом соображая и едва удерживая четкую картину происходящего. Всё было мутным и расплывчатым, затемненным… Его тошнило. Вечеринка закончилась, галерея закрылась. Уезжали такси и машины, а ему было плохо, и Эверард куда-то отвел его. Была глубокая ночь, моросил дождь…

Демьен со стыдом вспоминал, как его выворачивало наизнанку, а любовник был рядом, придерживая, убирая с лица волосы и косой воротник серого плаща.

– Боже! Мне так сты-ы-ыдно!.. – пьяным голосом повторял тогда Демьен, а Эверард помогал ему умыться у какой-то колонки и говорил, придерживая:

– Ничего… со всеми бывает… Просто забудь.

Похоже, установка любовника сработала, потому что сегодня Демьен вспоминал всё это с огромным трудом…

Он помнил, как они носились потом под дождем и целовались в темноте в крытом переходе. Вроде, ему полегчало… Во всех смыслах. Но всё дальнейшее упорно ускользало из головы. Они занимались любовью?.. Мозг любезно подсовывал картинку его не до конца обнаженного тела, влажного от дождя, прижатого к темной каменной стене, и жадных рук Эверарда, ласкающих, распаляющих его донельзя… Сладостные вторжения.

Демьен беспокойно перевернулся на живот, оглядываясь на спящую Джеки и окунаясь с головой в темную муть тягучего желания. Но целостная картина происходящего в эту ночь, не желала собираться из разрозненных паззлов.

Что Эверард делал в том кабинете?.. «У меня возникли кое-какие проблемы с бизнесом. Директор галереи любезно предоставила мне этот кабинет во временное пользование, – вспомнил Демьен его слова. – С самой незаконной частью бизнеса… И с так называемыми, европейскими коллегами».

Демьен взволнованно заворочался в постели: обычно эти проблемы имели тенденцию отбирать у него Эверарда на несколько дней, а то и недель. А он не мог без него… совсем. В его любви к этому человеку было что-то неправильное, роковое. В груди тянуло неистово и сладостно, с болью и слезами. Но он не видел для себя иного выхода, кроме как раскинуть руки и идти навстречу внутреннему инстинкту, безумной тяге, этой жажде любви и смерти…

– М-м-м… Ты уже проснулся? – протянула рядом Жаклин, потягиваясь.

– Доброе утро, – виновато произнес Демьен, ложась на бок. – Ну и напился же я вчера!

– Ну что ты хочешь… – заспанно пробурчала она. – Пил с художниками…

– А что, художники много пьют?! – удивился с улыбкой Демьен.

– Угу, – Джеки потерла глаза, пытаясь оклематься.

– Хочешь, я тебе кофе сделаю?.. – тихо прошептал Демьен, зачарованно наблюдая за ее мучениями.

– М-м-м… Это было бы просто здорово! – блаженно промычала она.

Демьен поднялся и попытался завязать на бедрах одеяло, пряча эрекцию, но ничего не вышло – оно было слишком теплым и объемным.

– Что ты делаешь? Я разве не видела тебя голым?

– Да просто…– Демьен развернул одеяло и показал себя во всей красе. Джеки засмеялась, хитро щуря глаза.

– Давай… сделай кофе, Демьен.

Он хмыкнул и, дав одеялу соскользнуть на деревянный пол, пошел в кухонную часть.

Молотый кофе, турка… Кофеварки не было. Не в силах оторвать взгляд от Жаклин, Демьен набрал воды, сыпанул кофе и поставил всё на электроплитку.

Джеки нежилась в постели, ничуть его не смущаясь и не пытаясь прикрыть пышную грудь. Демьен, как зачарованный, смотрел на ее черные волосы, змеями струящиеся по белой постели и молочно-фарфоровой коже.

– Ты здесь живешь? – с бьющимся сердцем он наблюдал, как Жаклин спускает ноги с кровати, встает, демонстрируя ему свою до безумия женственную фигуру, направляется в ванную…

– Я не знал, что у тебя свой дом!.. – бросил Демьен ей вслед. – Тем более в таком необычном месте... – добавил он тише.

– Я снимаю! – крикнула она, уже закрывая дверь.

Демьен, нетерпеливо переминаясь с ноги на ногу, глянул на закипающий кофе и всё же не успел снять его вовремя.

– Черт! – он быстро выключил плитку, но пена уже лилась с шипением через край.

– Там что-нибудь осталось? – промурлыкала Джеки у него за плечом через пять минут, когда он пытался оттереть следы сбежавшего напитка.

– Черт, прости… Я… – Демьен оглянулся и, не в силах дольше сдерживаться, обнял ее, приникая к губам. Он был голодным, жадным, нетерпеливым. Ее руки сладостно двигались по спине и сжимали ягодицы, поднимая новую волну желания.

– Захватишь кружки?.. – прошептала она на ухо, и Демьен не сразу понял, о чем речь.

– А… да…

– У меня еще остался шоколадный торт, будешь?..

Демьен кивнул, разглядывая ее тело.

– Иди сюда, – хитро поманила его Джеки, захватив в холодильнике торт и направившись к постели. – Про кофе не забудь!

Демьен поставил кружки и турку на низкий туалетный столик и присел рядом с ней на край кровати. Жаклин хихикала, глядя на его эрекцию и дуя на свой кофе.

– Значит… снимаешь? – Демьен пытался побороть возникшую неловкость. – М!.. спасибо, – он проглотил протянутый кусочек торта.

– Да, пару месяцев, – Джеки запила лакомство, кидая поверх кружки лукавый взгляд.

– Я не знал… – он поерзал, мечтая поскорее расправиться с кофе и как-то подвести к более желанным для него сейчас вещам. – Значит, художники сильно пьющий народ? Типа музыкантов?

– О нет, что ты!.. Намного сильнее.

Демьен удивленно хохотнул. – Я думал, что сильнее музыкантов пить нельзя!

– О, поверь мне. Я пила и с теми, и с другими. Музыканты – те еще алкоголики!.. Но больше них пьют только художники!

– Фигасе!.. То-то я едва выжил после этой ночи, – Демьен старательно отводил взгляд от ее груди. – Столько выпить…

– Угу, – прожевав торт, Джеки облизнула губы. – А сильнее музыкантов и художников пьют только научные сотрудники... Этих уже точно не перепить!

– Да ну! – Демьен с хохотом повалился на постель.

– Точно! Это я тебе как знающий человек говорю, – Жаклин допила кофе и отодвинула ногой столик. Когда она прилегла спиной на подушку, Демьен уже не мог оторвать от нее глаз.

– Можно я немного попристаю к тебе? – прошептал он, придвигаясь к ней и сжимая грудь ладонью. Их губы слились в поцелуе. Демьен был охвачен жадным нетерпением. Член пульсировал желанием и истекал каплями смазки, и хотелось брать Джеки, и смотреть, смотреть… Поедать ее тело глазами.

Жаклин с поощрением поглаживала его руки и плечи, но в глазах светился интерес и напоминающая ему любовника хитринка. Однако сейчас Демьен думал не об Эверарде…

Уже нетерпеливо толкнувшись в сводящую с ума, влажную тесноту, он замер и провел взглядом по груди Джеки. Пышная, упругая, округлая, она гипнотизировала его. Поддавшись неожиданному желанию, он осторожно шлепнул ее сбоку ладонью, с восторгом глядя, как та восхитительно покачнулась и как вспыхнули румянцем щеки Жаклин, а глаза наполнились истомой.

– Было больно… когда прокалывала? – он обхватил губами ее проколотый сосок.

– Очень… – прошептала она на выдохе, томно закрывая глаза. Ее мышцы сжимали его всё туже – восхитительно влажная горячая расщелина – и член болезненно изнывал. Демьен не выдержал и толкнулся в нее до самого корня, и уже был не в силах остановиться.

Он словно сошел с ума. Стартовый крючок был спущен, и он не мог прерваться даже на мгновение. По телу бежали мурашки, сладостная пелена застилала глаза. Он стонал, не слыша себя и толкаясь в нее, пронзая, входя в бешеном ритме, напряженный до кончиков пальцев.

Неспособный оторвать взгляд от ее зажмуренных в наслаждении глаз и приоткрытого рта, ее подрагивающих в такт его толчкам грудей, Демьен чуть не кричал от сжимающего пах и горло сладостного удовольствия и не мог поверить в то, что испытывает.

Им владело новое, доселе неизвестное чувство и желание: брать, владеть, пронзать… Бешено, сладостно, самозабвенно, на грани тахикардии. Сердце молотило в висках, он дрожал и не мог остановиться, не мог утолить эту всё нарастающую жажду. Боже! Как сладко было входить в нее, вонзаться вновь и вновь! Она была такая узкая, влажная, сжимающая его. Сладкая… О да, такая сладкая!.. И ему хотелось брать, брать ее вот так!!! Он бился в горячке, жадно глядя в ее искаженное удовольствием лицо.

Его страсть захватила и ее. Демьен не помнил, чтобы Джеки так вела себя с ним раньше, так бурно реагировала. Ее лицо было исполнено то ли страдания, то ли невыносимого наслаждения, черты искажены и до безумия притягательны.

Она сжимала его так тесно, что было тяжело двигаться, и тем острее была та грань, на которой он балансировал. Остро, слишком остро… Демьен вскрикнул и, сделав над собой титаническое усилие, отпрянул от Жаклин и томительного рая между ее ног.

– Что случилось? – она ошалело смотрела на него, ничего не понимая. Демьен сжимал член, оттягивая подтянувшиеся и готовые разрядиться яички. Едва не плача от желания вернуться к ней, в нее, он пытался сбавить уровень возбуждения до терпимого: хотелось продлить это удовольствие, побыть с ней вот так интимно хотя бы еще немного…

– Джеки, у тебя есть какой-нибудь шнурок? – прошептал он в горячке.

– Только для волос… – она посмотрела на него удивленными глазами, а потом всё же принесла черную веревочку и, сев напротив, умело стянула ее вокруг его мошонки.

– Я хочу тебя!.. – выдохнула она ему в губы с жарким поцелуем. – Очень хочу еще!..

– Я тоже!.. – он ответил на поцелуй и лег между ее раздвинутых ног, увлекаемый ее ласковыми руками.

– Это опасно… Может сердце не выдержать… – шептала Джеки между горячими поцелуями.

– Эверард говорит, что у меня очень сильное сердце…

Жаклин улыбнулась. – Он знает, о чем говорит…

Когда Демьен нетерпеливо проник в ее влажную расщелину, то едва не задохнулся от ощущений. Их тела двигались в прежнем ритме. Чувства были той же остроты, на которой он прервался. Он едва не выл от близости оргазма, от пронзительности пиковой точки, которая всё длилась и длилась, и обволакивала его горячей тугой теснотой и головокружением.

Джеки металась под ним, прекрасная и растрепанная. Ее пальцы вонзались ему в спину и ягодицы, руки притягивали к себе.

– Я хочу тебя!.. Еще, еще!.. – шептала она со стоном.

Это было безумие, полное помрачение и бег по кругу, когда нет выхода, но наслаждение искупает всё.

Когда она неожиданно замолчала, задыхаясь и обхватывая его член так тесно, как ни разу до этого, Демьен знал, что она не имитирует. Сердце выскакивало из груди от радости. Жаклин стонала, зажмурив глаза, а внутри нее проходили одна за другой сладостные судороги, сводившие его с ума, заставлявшие постанывать, вызывающие снопы искр перед глазами. Он чертовски жалел, что не может кончить прямо сейчас!

Когда постепенно она расслабилась, выпуская его из объятий, и Демьен медленно вытащил член из засасывающих тисков плоти, Джеки вновь мелко задрожала пульсацией внутри, словно не желая его выпускать.

Он потянулся к болезненному члену – сердце тяжело билось в груди – и Джеки, томно поднявшись на постели, помогла ему развязать тесьму.

– Демьен, ты такой классный любовник!.. – прошептала она ему на ухо, пока он сжимал свой орган и содрогался в пароксизме оргазма.

– Мне еще никогда не было так хорошо с тобой… – ответил он шепотом, утыкаясь лицом ей в плечо и в изнеможении опускаясь вместе с ней на постель. – Хотя наш первый раз я никогда не забуду!..

– Сегодня ты был особенным! – Джеки обнимала его. – Просто потрясающим…

– Не выходи за него замуж!.. – выдохнул Демьен с разбегу. Они лежали в объятиях друг друга, лениво ласкаясь и целуясь.

– Не выйду, – улыбнулась она уголком рта. – Я вчера уже всё объяснила…

– А где Себастьян сегодня?

Жаклин пожала плечами, опуская глаза. – Вчера вся группа собиралась зависнуть у Франца и Линды…

– Вы расстались?

– Нет… Но и женой его я не буду… Надеюсь, Себ не будет сильно страдать.

Демьен опустил глаза, играя колечком в ее соске. – А за меня бы вышла?

– Демьен! Ты же это несерьезно?! – засмеялась она.

– Почему нет? Ну, не сейчас… Сейчас я сам не хочу… А вот лет через пять, к примеру?

– Вот лет через пять и посмотрим, – хихикнула она.

– Это было больно? – он снова спрашивал ее о пирсинге, задумчиво рассматривая левую грудь.

– До неожиданности да, – Жаклин закинула руку ему на плечи. – Мне тогда было семнадцать лет… Сейчас я бы этого, пожалуй, не сделала.

– А как родители прореагировали? – он с нежностью рассматривал ее лицо и темные, подернутые истомой глаза.

– Я показала Эверарду сразу же, как только пришла из салона, – захохотала она, прижимая его к себе. – Я была в таком шоке, что надо было с кем-то поделиться, а Франц был у своей девушки.

Глаза Демьена полезли на лоб. – Прямо показала?! Отцу?!

– Ну конечно!.. А что тут такого? – удивилась Джеки. Демьен с изумлением смотрел на нее. Детей Эверарда, как и его самого, отличала шокирующая природная естественность. Чувство стыда, может быть, и было им известно, но только не в том, что касалось физиологии и секса.

– И как он прореагировал? – Демьен сглотнул.

– Сказал, что смотрится очень сексуально, – хитро улыбнулась Джеки.

– Неужели даже не удивился? – оторопел Демьен.

– Еще как! Даже сказал, что у меня нет мозгов, раз я так над собой издеваюсь. Но потом рассмеялся и сказал, что понимает, что мною двигало… И что ему нравится.

– Руками не трогал? – напряженно прошептал Демьен, не в силах сморгнуть.

Джеки широко улыбнулась, с интересом рассматривая его лицо и едва сдерживая смех. – Ну-у, это уже только между мной и ним… – протянула она и тут же, не выдержав, расхохоталась. – Боже, Демьен! У тебя такое лицо!.. Что ты там себе уже надумал? – она всё еще смеялась. – Конечно же, не трогал! У меня сосок, знаешь, как опух! Там не то, что трогать…

Демьен чувствовал себя сконфуженным. – Прости.

– Ничего, – она вновь примирительно его поцеловала.

– Мне сегодня с тобой впервые по-настоящему захотелось этого… – прошептал он после короткой паузы. – С такой силой… Делать это вот так… понимаешь?..

– Да, – Жаклин улыбалась. – Нравится быть универсальным?

Демьен улыбнулся, вспоминая эту ночь и дождь, и сводящие с ума проникновения Эверарда…

– Да… Хотя это странно… – он помолчал и вновь приник к ней с поцелуями.

– А ты никогда не пробовал делать это с мужчиной, но с другой стороны? Активно?

– Нет, – Демьен смутился. – У меня вообще никого не было кроме Эверарда… Ну, Франц не в счет, мы только целовались.

– Не хочешь найти какого-нибудь мальчика в школе и поиметь его? – хихикнула Джеки.

– Ты что! Потом проблем не оберешься! – Демьен смутился еще сильнее. – К тому же, мне этого не хочется…

– Не хочешь попробовать анальный секс?

– Я, вроде как, только этим и занимаюсь… – хмыкнул он.

– А самому кого-нибудь?

Демьен улыбнулся, отводя глаза.

– Я совершенно не помню, как сюда попал… – сменил он тему. – Меня Эверард привез, да?

– Да, – Джеки вздохнула, откинувшись на спину, и Демьен тут же приник губами к ее груди.

– Мы вчера после выставки еще гуляли с ребятами в баре, и я посеяла сумочку… С деньгами, со всем… Поняла, только когда села в такси, – она хихикнула. – И таксист, сволочь такая, меня высадил. Остался только мобильник в кармане… Папа меня подобрал на машине в центре города. И так как ты был тоже практически в невменяемом состоянии, то он оставил тебя здесь, со мной.

– Не мог сам остаться? – недовольно проворчал Демьен.

– На работу помчался… Закинулся какой-то химией, чтобы быстрее протрезветь, и уехал.

Демьен с грустью рассматривал растущее посреди комнаты деревце в кадке.

– Загрустил без Эверарда? – Джеки погладила его по щеке.

– Не, всё в порядке…

– Ты, наверное, в школу давно опоздал?

– Да ну, – Демьен махнул рукой и улыбнулся. – Я туда больше не пойду.

– Ого! А чего вдруг?

– Да там… хрен один привязался. Вообще-то, я сам виноват… Ну и… – Демьен поколебался, не зная, как всё это объяснить, тем более что Джеки была не в курсе всей истории. – А ты умеешь хранить тайны?

Жаклин улыбнулась. – Конечно, если надо.

– Только не рассказывай никому! Даже Францу…

– Хи-хи, это сложное требование… но хорошо. Обещаю хранить молчание!

И Демьен, удивляясь легкости, с какой раскрывался Жаклин, и доверию, что к ней испытывал, рассказал историю с самого начала. Как хотел вызвать ревность любовника, как вовремя подвернулся новый одноклассник, как они общались, как курили опиум, как тот его домогался, как Эверард его потом наказал… и, конечно же, не утаил опасения по поводу новых друзей Брэдли.

Джеки слушала его, не прерывая – пару раз только неожиданно прыснув со смеху – и глаза ее становились всё больше и больше, особенно на моменте с поркой.

– Боже, он на нас вообще никогда руку не поднимал! Даже не кричал! – вырвалось у нее от изумления.

– Да я знаю, – отмахнулся Демьен. – Я же сам его попросил! Это другое…

– А что за угрозы такие? Давай, я с тобой пойду и быстро наведу порядок в этой школе! – ее глаза пылали праведным гневом.

– Лучше не надо… Так будет только хуже.

Демьен не мог ей объяснить, что боится показаться слабым и беспомощным… Боится презрения сверстников.

Откуда-то донесся приглушенный стук, едва различимый, но Джеки встрепенулась.

– Кто-то пришел! – прошептала она.

– Себастьян?! – почему-то вдруг испугался Демьен.

– Может быть, – она накинула на себя халат и направилась к двери.

Демьен заметался по комнате и в итоге, не придумав ничего лучше, кинулся в старинный платяной шкаф.

 

Ситуация казалась ему забавной. Он не мог понять, что именно им двигало: то ли нежелание нарваться на ревность Себастьяна (впрочем, хотя гитарист и был известен среди своих огненным нравом, Демьен не был уверен, что тот стал бы его бить), то ли не хотел усугублять его печаль.

Сидя в душной, почти непроницаемой темноте шкафа, Демьен прислушивался. Впопыхах он даже не удосужился захватить свою одежду.

Голос был мужским и знакомым. Демьен помедитировал с минуту и открыл дверцу.

– Привет, – буркнул он. Видимо, Джеки не предупредила, потому что Франц выглядел удивленным.

– Привет, – ответил он своим приятным голосом и многозначительно воззрился на сестру. Та только хихикнула, неопределенно пожимая плечами.

Пока Демьен одевался, а Жаклин готовила брату кофе, Франц задумчиво приник плечом к балконному косяку, глядя в раскрытую дверь на пролив. Солнце уже стояло высоко, слышались крики птиц, здания по ту сторону гавани окутывала легкая дымка.

Близнецы подозрительно молчали. Демьену казалось, что до его эпохального появления из шкафа, тут протекал какой-то разговор. Но беседа явно не предназначалась для его ушей.

Жаклин, готовя по-быстрому завтрак, кидала на Франца обеспокоенные взгляды. Тот так и стоял в балконной двери, прислонившись плечом к косяку: высокий молодой человек в темном пиджаке, сейчас своим многозначительным молчанием и отстраненностью особенно похожий на отца. Демьен, одеваясь, невольно залюбовался. Волосы, отросшие ниже поясницы, ниспадали красивыми прядями, словно живущие собственной жизнью, складки одежды элегантно подчеркивали утонченную спортивную фигуру. Но что-то в его настроении было не так. Демьен не помнил, когда видел Франца таким.

– Это из-за того, что я здесь?.. – не выдержал он и, заправив футболку в брюки, осторожно потормошил его за рукав.

Франц вздрогнул, словно выйдя из оцепенения, и, обернувшись, улыбнулся. Но глаза остались грустными и отстраненными. Демьену казалось, что Франц недоволен именно им.

– Совсем нет. Не бери в голову, – Франц холодно обогнул его и сел на диван. Демьен запереживал, отчего-то чувствуя себя виноватым и пытаясь вспомнить все свои прегрешения. Может, он что-то натворил накануне, будучи пьяным?..

– Не волнуйся, он такой со вчерашнего вечера, – заметила Джеки, протягивая брату кружку и обращаясь к Демьену. – Сейчас ты поедешь домой, а я займусь общей терапией.

Франц засмеялся, с нежностью посмотрев на сестру. Демьен зачесал волосы за ухо и, взяв свою кружку, присел рядом на диван. Как странно, сейчас, когда Франц за что-то сердился на него – он ведь чувствовал! – а не улыбался и не заигрывал, как обычно, его особенно сильно к нему тянуло. Хотелось вернуть расположение?

– Ты сегодня хорошо выглядишь, – отметил Демьен. Франц кинул на него быстрый взгляд и опустил глаза, ничего не ответив.

– То есть ты всегда хорошо выглядишь… – пожал Демьен плечами. – А всё же, что у тебя случилось?

– Просто луна убывает, – равнодушно ответил Франц. – Не бери в голову.

Демьен рассматривал притягательные черты его лица, и когда Жаклин пошла одеваться, чтобы вместе с братом проводить его домой, не выдержал и, быстро повернув лицо Франца к себе, прижался к его губам.

– Извини, я сегодня не в настроении… – прошептал тот на выдохе, отворачиваясь и утыкаясь взглядом в кружку. – Давай как-нибудь в другой раз.

Демьен едва не заплакал. Вообще, какого черта?! Почему чье-то настроение так сильно его волновало, если этот человек даже не был Эверардом?!

Когда-то он уже видел такое лицо. Сейчас он вспомнил… Много лет назад Франц пил чай на его кухне, роняя слезы в кружку. Но почему – Демьен не знал ни тогда, ни сейчас.

Настроение испортилось до тоскливого. Вспомнилось, как Эверард говорил о способности Франца передавать свое настроение всем вокруг. Только обычно оно было прекрасным, комфортным, успокаивающим… Значит, бывало и наоборот.

Вернулась Жаклин, и, заперев дом на пристани, они отправились в город.

 


	80. Chapter 80

### 3

 

Было ли дело в том, что работала она сравнительно недавно и считалась помощником Такехико, или же босс ее за что-то наказывал, но Сэм зачастую доставалась самая нудная бумажная работа.

Вот и сейчас она корпела над счетами корпорации, составляя сразу два отчета: один, официальный, для налоговой, второй, настоящий, для Эверарда. Задница уже болела, а тело, привыкшее к совсем другим нагрузкам, жаждало действий. Но Саманта мудростью прожитых лет понимала, что начальник ее испытывает, и так не будет продолжаться вечно. Всё верно: кого-то испытывают риском, а кого-то бумажными завалами. Когда она с интересом задумалась, какие испытания мистер Линт устраивал Такехико, японец вошел в кабинет. В раскосых, внешне бесстрастных азиатских глазах читалось оживление: в оперативном отделе проходила плановая сдача нормативов, и Такехико явно не только наблюдал за спаррингами. Сэм усмехнулась, тоже желая размяться.

Воротник его белой рубашки, не застегнутый на верхнюю пуговицу и открывающий яремную впадину, ниспадающая на глаза отросшая челка, кожа, казавшаяся особенно нежной, его кажущаяся хрупкость – все эти детали привлекали ее взгляд…

Несмотря на внешнюю сдержанность напарника, Саманта уже научилась различать даже самые потаенные его эмоции. И она знала, насколько ему неравнодушна… Японец улыбнулся ей, но, увидев ответный взгляд, опустил глаза. Сэм вздохнула, снимая очки. Откинувшись в кресле, она задумчиво прикусила душку. Неужели Такехико всерьез собрался соблюдать Директиву 55? Это же для детей! Это просто смешно!

Дверь резко открылась, и в приемную самоуверенно и быстро вошла невысокая женщина: голова горделиво откинута назад, резкие очертания скул, черные волосы, длинные агатовые серьги, кожаная куртка, короткая кожаная юбка.

– Привет всем! – бросила она походя, бодро чеканя шаг в кабинет Эверарда.

– Привет, – ответил Такехико. Сэм только проводила ее взглядом, успев рассмотреть ладную фигуру и стройные ноги на каблуках. Броситься грудью на защиту кабинета босса от неизвестных посетителей? Реакция Кобаяси внушала спокойствие, и во избежание очередных проколов Саманта решила воздержаться от резких движений. Чем-то девушка казалась ей знакомой. Но спросить, кто она, Сэм не успела: Такехико уже вышел из кабинета.

 

– Добрый день, ваше величество! – Линда захлопнула за собой дверь и бросила сумку в ближайший угол.

Эверард развернулся вместе с креслом, разглядывая ее с хитрой усмешкой, пока она неспешно приближалась знакомой чувственной походкой. Сев в кресло напротив, Линда передумала и подошла к столу, прислонившись бедром к столешнице. Эверард с улыбкой наблюдал за ее маневрами.

– У вас ко мне очередное тайное поручение? – продолжала она в шутливом тоне.

– Какая догадливость, – усмехнулся Эверард, наслаждаясь ее красотой. – Хочешь чаю или кофе?

– Чаю…

Эверард нажал кнопку внутренней связи. – Сэм, приготовь две чашки чая.

– Зеленый, черный, молочный улун, белый лотос, пуэр? – прозвучал в ответ акцент Саманты, и Линда хихикнула, утыкаясь в ладонь. Эверард посмотрел на нее с вопросом.

– Черный! – шепнула она быстро в ответ.

– Черный, Сэм. И будь добра, принеси чего-нибудь к чаю.

– Кексы! – снова шепнула Линда.

– Хорошо, мистер Линт, – с усмешкой ответила Саманта и отключила связь.

– Она такая забавная, – заметила Линда, снимая с плеч кожаную куртку. – Я слышала она шведка? Почему ты не направишь ее подправить произношение?

Эверард, видя, что Линда, устав стоять, переместила бедро на край стола, поймал ее ногу и придвинул по столу к себе, заставляя сесть полностью.

– Мне нравится ее акцент, напоминает о тебе и начале наших отношений, – он расстегнул застежку и стащил с нее туфлю.

Линда опустила глаза, улыбаясь.

Эверард рассматривал ее, откинув голову на спинку кресла и мягко сжимая пальцами лодыжку. Его лицо казалось задумчивым и мягким, но в глазах светился гипнотизирующий туман.

– Когда вы собираетесь в турне?

– В середине лета, думаю, – оживилась Линда. – Мы пока с Францем продумываем детальную концепцию тура… Это будет что-то эпохальное!

– Я рад, что вы снова собрались, – Эверард смотрел на нее и думал о чем-то другом.

– Мы с собой и Джеки забираем, – предупредила Линда, поднимая бровь.

– Как будто вы ее не брали в прошлый раз, – засмеялся Эверард.

– Да, но теперь она будет выступать!

– Вау! Уже хочу на это посмотреть.

– Я ж говорю, это будет что-то невероятное!

– А Джеки об этом знает?

– Нет еще, – улыбнулась Линда.

– Я так и думал.

Дверь открылась, и с подносом в руках вошла Сэм, быстрым взглядом оценивая обстановку. Когда она подошла к столу, расставляя чашки, чайник и блюдо с кексами, от Линды не ускользнуло, как она рассматривает ее фигуру, ноги и руку Эверарда на ее лодыжке.

– Hei storesøster! Liker du?* – со смехом произнесла на норвежском Линда, и Сэм оторопела.

– Vilken överraskning! – ответила Саманта на шведском. – Då vi ska tala**, – она подмигнула Линде и, посмотрев на наблюдавшего за их разговором босса, вышла.

– Вы друг друга поняли? – спросил Эверард. – Постой, ты разве говоришь на шведском?

– Не-а, – Линда всё еще смеялась, не в силах успокоиться от произведенного эффекта. – Шведский и норвежский очень похожи, можно легко понять друг друга, – она потянулась за чайником. – Представляешь, стала забывать родной язык… Боже, она ворвалась, даже не постучав! А если бы мы целовались?

– Думаю, на это она и надеялась, – усмехнулся Эверард, похлопав ее по ноге. – А ты ей понравилась. Будь теперь настороже, – хитро подмигнул он.

– Да, я заметила, как она на меня смотрела… А она ничего так, – Линда многозначительно подмигнула ему в ответ.

– Она сейчас выслеживает Такехико – цель номер один – а я за всем этим наблюдаю.

Линда закашлялась. – Боже… Так вот зачем тебе два секретаря. Развлекаешься?

– Чем больше секретарей, тем больше веселья, – улыбнулся Эверард. – Ну-у… они больше успевают сделать, – продолжил он шутливо.

– Вкусный чай, – отметила Линда.

– Кстати, – Эверард вытащил из ящика стола плоскую фляжку и плеснул из нее немного по чашкам. – Лекарство.

– Да, Франц уже лечил меня с утра… Неплохо мы вчера погуляли.

– Если серьезно, – продолжил через минуту Эверард, беря свою чашку. – Я заметил, что Такехико слишком ко мне привязался. Идея с Сэм была отвлекающим маневром, – его глубокие глаза загадочно блеснули.

– Получилось? – Линда откусила от кекса. – М-м-м… божественно…

– Ну… он такой же преданный… Но часть его внимания всё же перенаправилась на Сэм.

– Интересная парочка, – задумчиво кивнула Линда.

– Да, я ж еще придумал Директиву 55, по сути, запретив им встречаться…

– А что за директива?

– Не трахаться на работе…

– Оу! Жестоко! – кивнула Линда, задевая босой ступней его колено. – Специально, что ли, придумал?

– Нет, давно уже… Дурацкая история. Девушка-лаборант переспала с охранником, и ее муж решил выдвинуть иск против компании… Затея была заранее проигрышной, но я решил впредь отбить желание у всех остальных работников. Теперь на работе ни-ни… Не скажу, чтобы это кого-то интересовало, тут и так не до этого. Боюсь, Такехико и Сэм единственные люди, которые о ней вообще помнят.

– Ну и какие проблемы? Почему не встретиться вне работы? – Линда закинула ногу на ногу, наклоняясь над стоящей на столе тарелкой, чтобы укусить очередной кусочек крошащегося кекса.

– Главный акцент не на месте, а на неуставных отношениях между коллегами. Мне интересно, как долго они протянут.

– Забавно… Расскажи об этом Францу, его это повеселит.

Эверард усмехнулся, пригубив чай.

– Ты ведь эту директиву для себя придумал, признайся, – засмеялась Линда, рассматривая его светлыми глазами.

– Для меня закон не писан, ты же знаешь, – Эверард усмехнулся, отвечая ей своим магнетическим взглядом. – Можешь для меня кое-что сделать?

– Конечно, – Линда выпрямилась, отряхивая руки.

– Поедешь в Лос-Анжелес – возьми это с собой, – Эверард достал небольшой информационный кристалл. – И передай Декстеру. Он знает, что с ним дальше делать.

– Что это? – Линда спрыгнула со стола, быстро обула туфлю и сходила за сумкой.

– Страховка… Возможно, скоро придется переводить главный офис в другое место. Просто передай Декстеру, больше ничего не нужно.

– Хорошо, – она спрятала кристалл и, быстро наклонившись к лицу Эверарда, поцеловала его в губы. Он замер, удивленный, а потом широко улыбнулся.

– Так, позови Сэм, – бросил он. – Она хотела на это посмотреть.

 

* Привет, большая сестра! Нравится? (норв.)

** Какой сюрприз! Потом поговорим. (швед.)

 

– Думаешь, Линда нам изменяет? – шутливо спросила Джеки, пропуская между пальцами длинные иссиня-черные волосы брата. Франц грустно усмехнулся, поднимая на нее глаза.

– Скажешь тоже… А мы тогда что делаем?

Франц лежал головой у сестры на коленях. Солнце перевалило далеко за полдень, но дом на воде был всё так же полон золотистого света.

– Мы совсем другое дело, – улыбнулась Жаклин, ласково повторяя пальцами черты его лица. Франц только грустно улыбнулся, вспоминая минувший вечер.

Перед глазами стоял силуэт жены. Самоуверенная, затянутая одеждой, в черном парике и в отсвете ночников. Ее взгляд в зеркало, когда она снимала сережки… После выставки к ним набилось множество людей, много знакомых музыкантов, и они с Линдой долго не могли остаться наедине. А его мучило так некстати зароненное в душу подозрение. Как заноза… Но и оставшись наедине, он не решился задавать вопросы, заранее чувствуя всю их абсурдность. Однако и поделать со своими переживаниями ничего не мог.

Его Линда, сначала далекая, недосягаемая, потом – любимая, родная и всё такая же обожаемая. Все эти годы ему казалось, что их отношения дрейфуют по кругу, претерпевая постепенные метаморфозы, делая их то возлюбленными, то любовниками, то друзьями, то партнерами, то вновь возлюбленными, и с каждым переходом от весны к лету и от лета к осени он открывал новые грани в себе и в ней, новые тонкости их отношений. Она значила для него слишком много, и он боялся охлаждения.

Когда Линда стояла спиной к нему, глядя на свое отражение, не спеша раздеваться, Франц вновь видел перед собой рок-звезду в свете софитов, такую же недосягаемую и далекую, какой она была для него до их знакомства. И ему было смертельно грустно.

Влюбившись в него, она словно растеряла часть своей силы… Стала более уязвимой, пусть другие этого не замечали. Сейчас же он видел ее в прежнем блеске славы. Он был не против, чтобы она сверкала. Он любил ее… Просто боялся потерять.

Франц сам не заметил, как подошел к жене, как обнял за талию, склоняясь к ее голове, к плечу. Он не стал снимать с нее парик, зная, как она этого не любит, и Линда стянула его сама, распрямляя со вздохом уставшие волосы.

«Почему ты такой грустный?»

«Всё хорошо…»

«Что тебя мучает?» – Линда развернулась к нему, обнимая и с улыбкой глядя снизу-вверх. Взгляд ее полных света и любви глаз наполнял Франца истомой и восторгом, а за ласковые и страстные поцелуи, за деликатные прикосновения языка к его губам, он был готов простить ей всё! Хотя ни в чем не винил, нет… Она могла делать всё, что пожелает.

Их руки переплетались, он не мог оторваться от нее, утыкаясь лбом в ее лоб и лихорадочно стаскивая обтягивающую концертную одежду. Безумие. Упоение. Одержимость…

…Китайские колокольчики позвякивали на ветру, возвращая из воспоминаний. Жаклин повторяла пальцем контур его губ, зная, что вызывает этим сладостную щекотку во всем теле, что возбуждает одним этим прикосновением.

– Джеки, – Франц задрожал, чувствуя накатывающие волны отчаяния, и уткнулся лицом ей в живот.

– Я бы хотела, чтобы ты был моим ребенком, – Джеки гладила его по волосам, прижимая к себе.

– Для тебя я бы мог стать, кем угодно… – прошептал Франц.

Руки Жаклин медленно расстегивали его рубашку, скользя по груди и задевая чувствительные соски. Франц расслабился, отдаваясь ее ласкам.

– Ты так сильно ее любишь? Откуда эти страдания? – Джеки не спеша расстегивала ремень его брюк. Франц улыбнулся.

– А ты разве нет?

– Видимо, не настолько, как ты. Ведь меня не расстраивает мысль, что она с кем-то спит.

– Что она спит с Эверардом… – медленно произнес Франц. – С любым другим я бы уже давно разобрался… Меня тоже не расстраивает эта мысль… Да и едва ли спит.

Он резко отвернул голову, словно отгоняя мысли. Глаза были закрыты, губы растянулись в нежной улыбке. Жаклин поцеловала его и проникла рукой в брюки, вытаскивая уже возбужденный член. Франц медленно открыл глаза, мягко глядя ей в лицо.

– Самое смешное… – прошептал он. – Что я ничего бы даже не испытал… Я считал, что эта глупая ревность – уже пройденный этап… – рука сладостно скользила по напряженному члену, уводя в отрешенность и блаженство, и думать о чем-либо, а тем более переживать, становилось всё сложнее. – Но когда Демьен буквально подвел меня к ним… Это было так неожиданно, как удар по голове… Ничего бы ни случилось, если бы он не… Может ли ревность быть заразной?

 

Следующий день Демьена в школе выдался напряженным. Рейнольдс, разделив их класс на первый и второй состав, решил организовать новую постановку. По закону подлости им с Брэдли досталась одна и та же роль, только у Демьена было некоторое преимущество. Репетиции проходили одинаково напряженно для всех, но у учеников из второго состава практически не было шанса попасть на сцену, если актер первого состава был жив и здоров. Демьен не знал, насколько велико было желание Шора играть и появился ли у того еще один повод сделать ему что-нибудь плохое…

Дружки Брэдли в здании самой школы больше не появлялись, но, покинув театралку уже под вечер, Демьен заметил, что двое из них поджидают своего приятеля в стороне.

Натянув на голову тонкий капюшон, Демьен прибавил шаг и почти сразу поймал такси.

За окном пролетали знакомые виды, а сам он был с головой погружен в воспоминание о вчерашнем разговоре с Жаклин. Новая идея, почти настолько же нестерпимая и навязчивая, как желание выбелить волосы, мучила его со вчерашнего дня.

Вернувшись домой, он закинул пиццу в микроволновку и включил чайник.

Душ и долгие взгляды в зеркало… Придирчивые, критичные. Демьен расчесывал волосы и детально рассматривал свое обнаженное тело в полный рост. От понимания, что он всё же на это решится, в груди зарождалось сильное волнение и дрожь. Мысль о боли, безусловно, его пугала, но попытка понять, как прореагирует Эверард, и желание вновь захватить все его мысли вызывали почти экстатическое возбуждение.

Демьен был на взводе… Не чувствуя вкуса пиццы и чая, он со всё нарастающей тревогой понимал, что боится пойти на это, пойти до конца, но и отказаться от своей затеи уже не может… Каждая новая идея вызывала в нем всё больше фанатизма и всё меньше желания думать.

Краски уходящего дня отбрасывали слишком яркие тени. В душе было томительно неспокойно…

Сидя в спальне на смятой постели, Демьен долго теребил телефон, прежде чем позвонить, долго колебался и наконец с бьющимся сердцем набрал номер.

Жаклин долго не брала трубку, и когда она ответила, его голос заметно дрожал. Они говорили много времени, вокруг да около, пока он не решился задать свой вопрос.

– Ты уже решил, где сделаешь прокол? – спросила она в ответ после долгого молчания, и Демьен услышал в ее голосе напряжение.

– Нет еще… Придумаю по дороге.

Джеки засмеялась с облегчением. – Это лучше хорошо обдумать, – он слышал, как она расслабилась. – Это ведь не просто желание проколоть свое тело? Хоть это и не татуировка – вытащил и забыл – но всегда есть риск попасть в руки неопытного коновала или подхватить инфекцию… Лучше идти к хорошему мастеру, а не в косметический салон… И следить, чтобы всё делали одноразовыми иглами…

– А место не подскажешь? – Демьен кусал ногти, с волнением глядя на себя в зеркало.

– Давай лучше ты подумай, а потом, если идея стоящая, мы с тобой вместе сходим?

Демьен задумчиво кивнул, не отрывая взгляд от голубых глаз отражения и погружаясь в волнение всё сильнее.

– Договорились? – переспросила Жаклин, не слыша его ответа. – В общем, подумай еще…

 

Город был наполнен неоновыми сумерками и тянущим чувством в груди.

Демьен долго стоял на другой стороне широкого проспекта, наблюдая за входом в главный офис компании своего любовника. Но сколько бы он ни буравил взглядом двери, сколько бы не поднимал лицо к небу, пересчитывая бесчисленные этажи, кабинет Эверарда находился слишком высоко, чтобы глаза могли различить хотя бы, горит свет или нет.

Что всё это значило? Зачем он здесь стоял?

Город жил своей жизнью, как заведенный часовой механизм. Казалось, что всё взаимосвязано. И пока сам Демьен наблюдал за зданием, ему казалось, что кто-то следит за ним.

Не зная, чем закончится вечер, он не взял с собой сумку. В кармане было только самое необходимое: мобильник, деньги, список найденных в сети адресов и паспорт. Демьен захватил его, подозревая, что пирсер может поинтересоваться его возрастом.

Ему уже надо было идти – хотя многие салоны и работали до полуночи – но кроссовки словно прилипли к асфальту. С трудом делая первый шаг и выходя из-под гипноза тайных чар, Демьен поймал такси.

Как он и подозревал, в первом месте ему отказали под предлогом несовершеннолетия – попросили прийти с родителями. Во втором ему самому не понравилось. Найти хорошего мастера, который к тому же согласился бы работать с восемнадцатилетним, Демьену удалось только после долгих мытарств по городу.

Когда в очередном тату-салоне он получил положительный ответ, сердце забилось, как бешеное. Он еще не знал, бежать ли ему отсюда со всех ног или идти до конца.

– Вы уже решили, где будете делать прокол? – спросила девушка в приемной, не поднимая глаз и явно не ожидая услышать ничего иного, кроме «да».

Демьен рассматривал помещение с низкими красными диванчиками и многочисленными фотографиями татуированных и пирсингованных людей. Были здесь и витрины с украшениями. Откуда-то доносилось жужжание тату-машинки. Звук действовал ему на нервы.

– Нет, – произнес он, пытаясь подавить волнение.

Девушка подняла на него удивленные глаза. – Пирсер пока занят. Хотите посмотреть буклеты?

Явно видя его панику и давая время подумать, она провела его на диванчик и вручила широкоформатный глянцевый альбом с примерами пирсинга. Демьен сглотнул, волнуясь и краснея.

Когда через несколько минут крайняя дверь открылась и из нее вышла сначала девчонка с пластырем на нижней губе, а следом – крупный мужчина с бородой и руками, покрытыми татуировками с низу до верху, Демьен понял, что это и есть мастер. Мужчина, с вопросом глядя на девушку-ресепшиониста, кивнул головой в его сторону.

– Твой клиент, – тихо произнесла она.

Мастер кинул на него оценивающий взгляд, и Демьену захотелось уменьшиться в два раза, а лучше испариться. Пирсер казался чем-то недовольным. «Я что, такой неблагонадежный? – думал Демьен. – Или у него просто плохое настроение?»

При взгляде на матерого мужика с крепкими ручищами у него появилось желание поискать другой салон, но уходить прямо так было неудобно. К тому же девушка крикнула ему:

– Вы решились? – опять же не ожидая другого ответа, и Демьен кивнул, робко поднимаясь и глядя на мастера огромными глазами.

– Медицинское обследование проходил? – спросил тот строго.

– Нет, – сглотнул Демьен. – А надо?

– Конечно, надо. Роуз, направь его, – кинул он девушке за приемным столом и с шумом захлопнул за собой дверь.

Роуз, глядя на Демьена любопытными глазами, отчего он чувствовал себя пришельцем с другой планеты, провела его к двери медицинского кабинета.

Пока аппарат делал анализ, Демьен заполнял анкету. Боялся ли он игл и крови? Нет, вроде бы… Страдал ли душевными заболеваниями? Демьен задумался. Вроде нет… Принимал ли сегодня наркотики и алкоголь? Точно нет… Был ли склонен к обморокам? Демьен вновь задумался. Считать ли те несколько раз, когда он полностью отключался во время оргазма? Ведь это к делу не относится? Пожалуй, нет…

Захватив результаты анализа и заполненную анкету, Демьен направился в кабинет мастера.

– Можно? – спросил он неуверенно.

– Заходи, – тот спокойно кивнул ему на затянутое клеенкой медицинское кресло без подлокотников.

Пока пирсер читал его ответы и результаты анализов крови, Демьен присел, рассматривая кабинет и его хозяина.

– Так, ты ничем не болен… Это хорошо, – произнес тот задумчиво. – Паспорт с собой?

– Э-э-э… Та девушка сказала мне… – Демьен полез в карман, – …что вы делаете с восемнадцати лет.

– Делаю. Только ты заполнишь условия договора, что уведомлен о последствиях.

– Хорошо.

Мастер внимательно изучил его паспорт, с интересом сравнив его лицо с фотографией.

– Итак, Демьен, ты уже решил, какую часть тела хочешь проколоть? – голос пирсера заметно смягчился.

– Еще нет. То есть… Я колеблюсь между языком и… членом, – Демьену показалось, что мастер сдержал усмешку.

– Так сразу? Может, с лица начнешь?

– Я актер, мне нельзя на видимых участках тела… – Демьен ощутил прилив гордости, заметив, как от удивления на секунду вытянулось лицо пирсера и как тон стал более уважительным.

– Если сделать прокол на языке, он может опухнуть на несколько дней, а с интимным пирсингом придется воздерживаться от секса от двух недель до месяца, в зависимости от заживления, – профессионально произнес пирсер. – Ты готов на эти жертвы?

– Язык опухнет? Нет, не пойдет, я как раз участвую в постановке… И на члене будет даже лучше…

– Ты уже решил, какой? – пирсер достал с полки журнал. – Я бы посоветовал тебе «Френум».

– Я бы хотел сделать «принца Альберта», – со смущением ответил Демьен, успевший немного просветиться в приемной.

– Девчонку хочешь впечатлить? – понимающе улыбнулся тот.

Демьен покраснел еще гуще. – И о себе не забыть… – пробормотал он тихо.

– Хорошо, – мастер кратко описал ему, в чем будет состоять операция, как он сделает прокол, показал примеры фотографий в своем портфолио и продемонстрировал на силиконовом пенисе, как именно всё будет проходить.

– С какой стороны от уздечки проколем?

– А по центру нельзя?

– Нельзя, если ты необрезанный. Сделаем рядом с уздечкой, будет выглядеть, как по центру.

– Тогда с правой.

– Хорошо… Ты уже выбрал украшение?

– Нет еще.

– Я бы порекомендовал золотой титан… Пойдем, помогу решить.

Когда они вышли из кабинета к витринам, на диванчике в приемной уже образовалась очередь.

– Джо, у тебя сегодня аншлаг, – кинула Роуз ехидно.

Пирсер пожал руку поджидавшему его мужчине и деловито бросил другой девушке:

– Я освобожусь через пятнадцать минут.

Он начинал нравиться Демьену всё больше.

– Разумнее всего будет поставить кольцо, – Джо открыл стеклянную витрину своим ключом. – Я бы посоветовал начать с 1,6 на 14 или 16, – он показал Демьену маленькое колечко. – Все сертификаты на месте, могу продемонстрировать.

– Оно какое-то тонкое… – тихо заметил Демьен. – И маленькое.

– А вам всем сразу подавай здоровое! – захохотал Джо. – Оно хоть и неказистое, зато при возбуждении будет почти исчезать в головке. Поверь, так будет лучше. Захочешь больше, придешь ко мне и потянем.

– Ну, может, хотя бы вот это? – Демьен показал на другое кольцо, такого же диаметра, но визуально чуть толще.

– 2 миллиметра… – прокомментировал мастер. – Как хочешь.

Взяв кольцо и закрыв витрину, Джо направился к кабинету, и Демьен почувствовал, как земля начинает медленно уходить из-под ног. Пока они обсуждали детали, пока выбирали украшение, он успел забыть, куда пришел. Но сейчас неотвратимость происходящего ударила его в лицо, и голова кружилась всё сильнее.

– Ты точно решил? – уже в кабинете, достав бланки договора, спросил мастер, явно видя его состояние.

– Угу, – кивнул Демьен.

Джо быстро рассказал ему, как ухаживать за проколом, каких последствий ждать, и протянул документ на подпись. Демьен прочитал его – строчки разбегались перед глазами – и подписал.

– Хорошо, теперь снимай штаны и ложись, – Джо кивнул ему на кресло, дезинфицируя руки.

– Совсем? – Демьен сглотнул, размышляя, убьет ли его Эверард или ему всё же понравится.

– Стяни просто, – огромные татуированные руки пирсера выглядели в медицинских перчатках забавно и несуразно. – Оголи пах, не стесняйся.

Демьен, затаив дыхание, стянул брюки вместе с бельем до колен и залез на кресло. Выбритый лобок вводил его в смущение, клеенка была холодной и липла к ягодицам, но Демьен старался об этом не думать. Полулежа в кресле, он прекрасно видел, как мастер распаковал одноразовую иглу подходящего диаметра и иглоприемник.

– А смотреть можно? – спросил Демьен почти шепотом, сглатывая. Он волновался всё сильнее. И неожиданно испытал предательское, непонятно откуда взявшееся возбуждение.

– Если не боишься, – усмехнулся Джо, подойдя к нему с раствором дезинфицирующего мыла. – Смотри не грохнись в обморок, – предупредил он, видя, что Демьен неотрывно наблюдает за ним огромными немигающими глазами с расширенными зрачками. – Ты написал в анкете, что не склонен к этому.

Как только член оказался в руках пирсера, Демьен обмер, боясь шевелиться и даже дышать. Он уже чувствовал, что эрекция неизбежна, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Кровь быстро прибывала к члену. И когда этот подлец встал во всей красе, Демьен готов был под землю провалиться.

– Простите… – прошептал он задушено, боясь поднять на мастера глаза. – Я это не специально…

Джо не смог сдержать смех. – Ничего, меня ты этим не испугаешь… И процедуре это не помешает. А в случае с «принцем Альбертом» даже наоборот.

Когда пирсер пшыкнул на его орган замораживающим спреем, Демьен опустил голову на спинку кресла, тяжело дыша, глядя в потолок и чувствуя, как уплывает. Почему-то в голове возник образ Эверарда. И как часто это бывало с ним – представлять того во всех героях литературы и кино – сейчас на месте бородатого Джо появился его безупречный любовник. Демьен сглотнул.

« _Ты снился мне сегодня…_ » – пронесся в голове фрагмент утреннего разговора с Эверардом по телефону.

Когда пирсер вставил ему в уретру металлический приемник для иглы, натягивая плоть набухшего члена в районе уздечки – в месте предполагаемого прокола – возбуждение достигло максимума, и Демьен уже ничему не сопротивлялся: ни действиям мастера, ни звучащему в голове голосу.

« _Ты снился мне сегодня… Мы лежали вдвоем на морском берегу. Похоже, в Генуе… Тебе было лет пятнадцать… У тебя были черные волосы и насупленное лицо…_ »

Острая боль пронзила его всего насквозь. Демьен вскрикнул, в шоке поднимая голову и глядя на свой медленно опадающий член, пронзенный иглой через уздечку с выходом из уретры. В голове пульсировала паника, Демьен не верил, что это происходит с ним.

В тот же момент пирсер быстро, одним ловким движением вытащил иглу и ввел на ее место кольцо. Еще одно движение, и на кольце появился шарик. Всё было сделано. Эрекция медленно опадала, с члена на живот сочилась кровь.

Демьен в ужасе уронил голову на кресло, с шумом вдыхая воздух и ощущая тянущую боль в головке и во всем члене. Он чувствовал, как пирсер обматывает его орган компрессом и вытирает кровь с живота. Джо что-то говорил ему, но в ушах звенело, и Демьен ничего не слышал.

В следующий момент он с удивлением понял, что тот подсовывает ему под нос ватку с нашатырем. Но, вроде бы, он не терял сознание?..

– Парень, ты в порядке? – обеспокоено произнес Джо. – Что-то ты побледнел. Не вздумай отключиться!

– Угу, – промычал Демьен, отрывая тяжелую голову от кресла и пытаясь поскорее подняться и натянуть штаны.

– Вот буклет, как ухаживать за проколом, вот чек, заплатишь на входе, – пирсер засунул всё в пакет. – Строго придерживайся рекомендаций. В случае чего, приходи ко мне… Ты уверен, что в порядке?

– Да… спасибо, – Демьен медленно и осторожно натянул белье и брюки. Заморозка постепенно прекращала действие, и он ощущал боль… В голове всё так же шумело, и ноги казались ватными. Он мечтал об одном: скорее добраться домой. Головка ныла… и весь мир казался воспаленной катастрофой.

Попрощавшись с пирсером и быстро расплатившись в приемной, он вышел за дверь на свежий воздух. Из-за компресса ему казалось, что в ширинке непривычно много содержимого, но боль вытеснила смущение. В голове прокручивалось произошедшее.

 _Ты мне снился…_ и пронзающая его боль…

Он был шокирован, когда игла вошла в тело. Шокирован болью… и пониманием того, как это тонко, как… правильно.

Закрыв дверь салона, он на трясущихся ногах поднялся по лестнице. Он всё еще не мог осознать только что случившееся. Окружающий мир больше не был плотным, он обрел консистенцию воздуха… Демьен сделал два шага и мягко, на подкошенных ногах, лег на асфальт…

– Эй! – девушка из приемной хлестала его по щекам, пытаясь привести в чувства. – Только этого нам не хватало!

Демьену было дурно, паззлы расползались в разные стороны, и он никак не мог их собрать. В дверях появился мощный пирсер и, подняв его на руки, внес обратно в салон. Сбежался чуть ли не весь персонал. Видать, не часто у них падали в обморок…

Когда Демьен окончательно пришел в себя, член ныл уже невыносимо.

– Мне нужно домой… – прошептал он, пытаясь сесть.

– Дай номер родителей или девушки, – произнес мастер.

– Не надо… Лучше такси.

 

Дорогу домой Демьен помнил смутно. По пути от салона до такси ему казалось, что кто-то за ним следит, но было как-то не до этого... Он не знал, был ли у него жар, но всё тело знобило, как при температуре.

Закрыв дверь квартиры, он первым делом пошел в ванную посмотреть, так ли всё плохо, как он чувствовал. И чуть не расплакался, попытавшись помочиться. Это было чертовски больно!

Головка припухла и не желала прятаться в крайнюю плоть. Ткань компресса вся пропиталась кровью, и кровь продолжала сочиться. Но идти в аптеку за нужными препаратами из списка, который ему составил пирсер, у Демьена не было ни сил, ни желания. Не придумав ничего лучше, он замотал член стерильным бинтом, накатил стакан виски и, оставшись в одних трусах, залез в постель.

В комнате было темно, в голове крутились самые мрачные мысли. И хотя алкоголь слегка его успокоил, боль с каждой минутой становилась всё сильнее. Больше всего Демьену хотелось позвонить любовнику, но было страшно: почему-то казалось, что тот убьет его за глупость. Поэтому он просто лежал в темноте, молча страдая.

И Эверард пришел сам, без предупреждения, без звонка. Демьен уже начал погружаться в болезненную дрему, когда услышал звук ключа в замке. Волнуясь всё сильнее, он прислушивался к тихим шагам любовника, мысленно следил, как тот идет по коридору, как заглядывает в комнаты. И когда Эверард подошел к спальне, Демьен включил ночник.

Любовник молча застыл в двери, явно пытаясь понять, что с ним случилось. Демьен, лежа на боку и глядя перед собой застывшим взглядом, испытал прилив жгучей вины.

– Обещай, что не будешь ругаться… – произнес он, уже готовый заплакать.

– Что случилось?

Демьену показалось, что Эверард как-то вдруг оказался рядом с ним, не растеряв при этом своей собранности. Его голос показался бесцветным. Он быстро провел ладонью по его лицу, убирая волосы и пытаясь понять, что с ним не так. Чуткие губы прикоснулись ко лбу, и Демьен зажмурился.

– Ты заболел? – Эверард повернул его лицо, заставляя смотреть себе в глаза. Демьен сморгнул.

– Я сделал пирсинг… – прошептал он еле слышно. Глаза Эверарда изменили цвет.

– Что ты постоянно пытаешься доказать?

– Не спросишь где?..

Эверард больно сжал в кулаке его волосы, обездвиживая. Другая рука скользнула по груди, смахивая по пути одеяло. Сладостная, чувственная ласка. Демьен зажмурился, кусая губы. Но член ответил пульсацией боли, и стон вышел мучительным.

– Я так и думал, – произнес Эверард, еще ничего не видя.

Демьен не шевелился, тяжело дыша и затравленно глядя в потолок. Он боялся перевести взгляд на любовника, пока тот осторожно снимал с него белье. Бинт весь пропитался кровью…

– Странный способ самоутвердиться, – после долгой паузы произнес Эверард. – И зачем ты это сделал? – в его голосе звучал металл, и Демьен не выдержал, всхлипнул.

– Я думал, тебе это нравится! – крикнул он, губы дрожали.

– Да с чего ты взял?! – взорвался Эверард. – Ты видел у меня проколы или татуировки?!

– Но когда Джеки сделала пирсинг, тебе ведь это понравилось!

– Бл..ть, тебя Джеки, что ли, вдохновила?!

– Она тут вообще ни при чем!!! Я просто хотел…

– Просто хотел опять привлечь мое внимание.

Когда Эверард неожиданно развернулся и направился к двери, Демьен, не веря своим глазам, решил, что тот уходит, и кинулся следом. Но Эверард просто пошел мыть руки.

Прислонившись плечом к двери, Демьен следил, как тот дезинфицирует ладони водкой.

– Иди сюда, – велел Эверард, закончив. Демьен повиновался, наблюдая, как любовник осторожно снимает с него бинт.

– Ты больной на всю голову, – прокомментировал Эверард, увидев результат стараний Джо.

– Это всё из-за тебя, – обиженно выдавил Демьен.

– Да боже мой, Демьен! Не будь ребенком! Взрослый лось, а ведешь себя, как подросток!

– Я еще лосенок, – попытался пошутить Демьен. – Точнее олененок, ты сам говорил…

– Ну конечно! Как напиваться, так ты взрослый. Как дырки в себе делать, тоже! Трахаться, так ты в первых рядах. А если надо подумать или принять на себя ответственность, так сразу маленький!

Демьен заплакал, сам того не ожидая. Слезы просто брызнули из глаз, губы дрожали. Он сдерживал всхлипывания из последних сил. Терпеть боль, терпеть неопределенность… Это было ерундой. Совсем другое дело, когда его любимый поднимал на него голос… Вот, что было мучительно. Кровь словно замерзала в жилах, и весь он становился застывшим и ригидным, боясь, что разочаровал, что вызвал гнев, что никогда больше не будет обласкан и любим. Нет, всё должно было быть совсем по-другому. Не этого он хотел…

– Ты обещал, что не будешь ругаться… – произнес Демьен, закрыв глаза ладонями и услышав, как Эверард шумно выдохнул, разводя в стакане какой-то раствор.

– Я пойду в туалет… – Демьен вытер лицо и выскользнул в соседнюю дверь.

Мочеиспускание было еще более болезненным, чем в первый раз. Демьену казалось, что он мочится битым стеклом, и эта боль бередит едва затянувшиеся душевные раны. В моче была кровь.

– Что случилось? – Эверард уже был рядом, услышав его рыдания.

– Больно… У меня кровь, – вместе со всхлипами выдавил Демьен.

– Может, вытащим колечко? – любовник обнял его, с долгим вздохом целуя в плечо и выводя из туалета. Интонации Эверарда стали мягкими, увещевающими.

– И займемся любовью? – с горькой улыбкой и не без надежды спросил Демьен.

– Нет, – Эверард покачал головой, укладывая его в постель. – Полторы недели воздержания, как минимум, в любом случае.

– Тогда не надо вынимать… – Демьен посмотрел на свой припухший член. – Интересно, что получится… Тебе ведь нравится? Не отвечай сейчас! Скажешь, когда всё заживет…

Эверард с внимательной мрачностью посмотрел ему в глаза и вручил стакан с раствором. – Окуни своего проколотого друга минут на десять, а я схожу в аптеку.

 

Когда Эверард вернулся, Демьен спал, голый, уязвимый, в странной неестественной позе, словно сломанный манекен. Между слегка раздвинутых ног был зажат стакан с раствором, руки разведены в стороны в жесте «ну что поделать».

Не сводя глаз со своего мальчика, Эверард тихо выложил на стол лекарства и вытащил зажатый между ног стакан. Демьен не проснулся. С выбеленными, почти жемчужными, волосами он был похож на снежную королеву. Эверард не мог сморгнуть, лаская взглядом знакомые черты, отчаянно желая разбудить и увидеть холодный сине-голубой оттенок глаз.

– Демьен, – он ласково коснулся рукой светлой кожи, проводя губами по линии черных бровей, ловя вздрогнувшие ресницы. Демьен уже открывался навстречу ему, жадно обнимая руками и пытаясь в спешке стащить одежду. Эверард перехватил его губы, целуя долго, глубоко, и всё равно не в силах утолить этой жажды.

– Может… всё же сделаем это?.. – робко прошептал Демьен, глядя на него своим умопомрачительным синим взглядом.

Эверард тыльной стороной ладони провел по его щеке и уху, покрывая поцелуями веки, скулы, шею, ключицы, наслаждаясь нежностью кожи. Демьен застонал, вдруг сразу обмякнув и безвольно раскинув руки в стороны. Его грудь подрагивала от каждого поцелуя.

– Прости… – прошептал Эверард. – Не могу оторваться от тебя…

– Если ты возьмешь меня, ведь ничего не случится?.. – продолжал уговаривать Демьен. – Ведь я же… я же не буду ничего делать, понимаешь?

– Малыш, тебе даже писать больно, – Эверард выпрямился, сидя на краю постели, и всё же продолжая касаться к груди, бокам и бедрам Демьена. Тот тяжело дышал, закатывая глаза и кусая губы.

– Пирсер сказал, что минимум две недели…

– Всё будет зависеть от того, как тщательно ты будешь выполнять все его указания, – Эверард взял со стола мазь и, надев медицинскую перчатку, выдавил немного на пальцы и смазал место прокола. – Надевай теперь только белье из хлопка, первые дни рекомендую постоянно носить антисептический компресс… Я всё купил для него… Никаких ванн, а после душа обязательно антисептическое промывание и мазь… И дрочить тоже не советую, быстрее всё заживет.

– Хорошо… спасибо.

Эверард наклонился и поцеловал его в лоб и тут же в губы. Демьен обвил руками его шею, не отпуская.

– Ты хотел заняться сегодня любовью? Я всё испортил, как обычно?

– Я просто хотел увидеть тебя, – усмехнулся Эверард.

Уже ночью, когда они лежали рядом в объятиях друг друга, Демьен никак не мог уснуть. Присутствие любовника сводило его с ума и возбуждало до дрожи, но член отвечал болью. Ощущение чего-то лишнего в плоти было столь явственным, столь непривычным.

– Думаю, мне лучше оставить тебя одного, – произнес в итоге Эверард.

– Нет-нет, не уходи!.. – встрепенулся Демьен.

Эверард долго молчал, почти неощутимо касаясь его плеча. – Демьен… Мне надо уехать. Не сейчас, через пару дней.

Демьен напряженно притих. – По работе?

– Да, – молчание Эверарда в темноте было тяжелым и наполняло Демьена непереносимой неизвестностью.

– Куда ты едешь? – не выдержал он.

– В Лондон. Меня не будет несколько дней. Пока не знаю, сколько это займет.

Демьен сдерживал дыхание, чувствуя, как знакомое ощущение щиплет в носу, а потом сильнее прижал к себе любовника, утыкаясь лицом ему в шею.

– Пообещай мне кое-что, – произнес Эверард, поглаживая его по спине.

– Что?

– Пока меня не будет, тщательно ухаживай за собой и выполняй все инструкции – это первое. А во-вторых, обещай, что это была последняя модификация твоего тела… Иначе нам придется расстаться.

– Обещаю! – спешно выпалил Демьен, находя губами его рот.

Скоро звуки поцелуев вновь сменились тишиной. Демьен прижимался лицом к груди Эверарда, вслушиваясь в стук его сердца. Ему хотелось, чтобы ночь никогда не кончалась, но ноющая боль в месте прокола была утомительной, и постепенно он уснул.

 


	81. Chapter 81

### 4

 

Проснулся же он стояка и боли. Эверарда рядом уже не было.

Демьен погладил еще теплую простыню и наткнулся рукой на записку. «Не проворачивай кольцо, пока не размочишь раствором» – гласила запись. Демьен улыбнулся: такая лаконичная отстраненная фраза, и столько скрытой персональной заботы о нем… И пусть всё было плохо, тело разваливалось на части, ему нужно было ухаживать за проколом, что-то придумать с сочащейся кровью, как-то собираться в театралку, но этим ранним утром в преддверии весны он просто не мог поддаваться меланхолии. Почему-то казалось, что должно произойти что-то чудесное!..

Морщась и кусая губы, Демьен отлил. Антисептический раствор и мазь явно сделали свое дело, потому что сегодня всё выглядело куда лучше, припухлость спала, и член вновь приобрел свои нормальные формы, хотя кровь всё так же медленно сочилась, и Демьен не знал, как идти в театралку в таком состоянии.

Поколебавшись, он позвонил Чарли Рейнольдсу и долго уверял его, что пропустит всего одну репетицию и, конечно, завтра же будет в строю. Режиссер казался расстроенным, но Демьен знал, что один день большой роли не сыграет, а он как раз успеет подлечиться.

Перебарывая ежесекундное желание посмотреть на член, Демьен пошел готовить завтрак.

Было раннее утро. Лучи восходящего солнца заливали сердце предчувствием нового дня, и усидеть дома было просто невозможно. Демьен позвонил Жаклин.

Она как раз собиралась на съемки нового клипа «Доминанты». И Демьен тоже хотел побывать в гуще событий. Поискав, чем бы остановить кровотечение, он неожиданно для себя нашел среди купленных вчера Эверардом медикаментов женские прокладки! Это было пугающе и забавно одновременно. Краснея и ухмыляясь, Демьен прикрепил одну из них к члену. Надев свой короткий серый плащ, он крепко завязал пояс с мыслями, что сегодня никому не позволит снять его с себя, даже Джеки.

Шагать было больно, и когда он прибыл на место, она сразу заметила, что с ним что-то не так.

– Всё в порядке? – Джеки чмокнула его в губы и, обняв, повела за собой.

– Не спеши, – Демьен ковылял следом.

– Ты как-то странно ходишь, – засмеялась она. – Что Эверард с тобой сделал?

– Он тут ни при чем, – хмыкнул Демьен.

Помещение съемочного павильона оглашала тяжелая музыка. На площадке, стилизованной под постель, извивалась на коленях Линда. В ее ногах лежал металлический рыцарь-скелет, сама она была в обтягивающем сексуальном костюме: частично одетая, частично обнаженная. Изображая то ли изощренный половой акт, то ли акт вандализма, она пела в камеру и размахивала распущенными светлыми волосами, зачерпывая горстями усыпавшие постель металлические блестки. Ее движения были дикими, страстными, размашистыми.

Демьен вздохнул. В груди тянула сладостная тоска по съемочной атмосфере, камерам, софитам и толпам снующих вокруг ассистентов…

Франц тоже был тут. Стоя рядом с режиссером, он с живым интересом наблюдал за ужимками жены.

Когда сцена была отснята, Линда, соскочив с площадки, смахнула волосы с лица и, взяв на ходу полотенце, подбежала к Францу. Гример уже была рядом, поправляя кисточкой макияж и натягивая на нее черный парик с прямой челкой, а-ля Клеопатра. Франц выглядел счастливым и беззаботным, и было приятно вновь видеть его таким.

– О, Демьен! – заметил он его. – Не хочешь поучаствовать в съемках?

Демьен неуверенно пожал плечами, гася в себе трепет и жадное желание без раздумий на всё согласиться. Декораторы деловито переделывали сцену, очищая постель от металлических «останков».

– Давай раздевайся быстрей! Сейчас мигом поменяем сценарий…

– Э-э… а зачем раздеваться? – Демьен засунул руки в карманы. – Может, можно в одежде?

– Ты что… засмущался?! – насторожился Франц, внимательно вглядываясь в его лицо. – Только не говори, что съемки в Лос-Анжелесе пошли прахом и нам надо опять тебя раскрепощать!

– Да нет, не переживай… – Демьен пошел на попятную, пытаясь придумать, как теперь выкрутиться. – Вообще-то я передумал!.. не хочу сниматься. В другой раз как-нибудь… спасибо!

Франц смотрел на него с сомнением. Видимо, желание участвовать в съемках было начертано на его лице.

– Уверен?.. Джеки, ну а ты? Только не говори, что не хочешь! – быстро переключился Франц.

Жаклин долго уговаривать не пришлось.

Скрестив руки на груди, Демьен наблюдал, как ее переодели, загримировали и уложили на постель в красивую позу.

– Может, лучше без парика? – услышал Демьен совещания Франца с режиссером. – Всё же блондинка и брюнетка неплохо контрастируют. А потом переснимем предыдущую сцену!

Вновь зазвучала музыка и команды режиссера. Демьен со сдержанной ревностью наблюдал, как Линда энергично и властно колдует над распростертой под ней, почти голой Джеки, как гладит ее тело и извивается сверху, смотря в камеру и проговаривая слова песни. Девушки действительно контрастировали, и дело было вовсе не в цвете волос. Жаклин лежала в расслабленной чувственности, плавно изгибаясь и приподнимаясь грудью, как русалка. Линда же казалась воплощенным демоном, раскованной и жесткой амазонкой, викингом в женском обличье.

– Ч-черт… обожа-аю их лесбийский дуэт!.. – тихо протянул режиссер, и Демьен ухмыльнулся.

Интересно, какую роль отвели бы ему? В этот момент, с тоской глядя на камеры, он согласился бы на любую, лишь бы опять испытать этот сладкий вкус славы и востребованности.

У Франца зазвонил телефон. Демьен не был точно уверен – музыка звучала слишком громко – но то, как молодой человек вздрогнул и полез в карман, тут же привлекло его внимание.

Видя, как просветлело лицо Франца, Демьен напрягся. Когда тот вышел из павильона, он выждал две минуты и проследовал за ним.

– …да, тут, – звучал голос Франца. – Да ну?!! – коридор огласил безудержный смех. – Во дает!.. А я-то думаю, чего он отказался раздеваться!..

Демьен сдал назад, краснея и понимая, что на линии Эверард, и что разговор, очевидно, идет о нем…

Эверард… и сердце мгновенно сбилось с ритма. Поразительно, как это чувство владело им безраздельно. Напрягаясь в попытке расслышать каждое слово Франца и угадать реплики любовника, Демьен со сбившимся дыханием замирал и кусал губы.

– И когда ты уезжаешь?.. Давай через час... – говорил Франц. – Да, хорошо! Всё, до встречи!

Демьен двинулся назад, но не успел ретироваться: Франц обернулся и заметил его.

– Тебе пламенный привет, – он не стал уточнять от кого. Они оба всё прекрасно понимали. Настроение Демьена медленно ползло вниз… Да нет, оно было испорченным с самого начала.

Выдумав какую-то глупую причину, он покинул студию и отправился бродить по городу в одиночестве.

Меньше всего ему хотелось сейчас столкнуться с кем-нибудь знакомым. Больше всего – проверить, что творится в трусах… Побродив по улицам и так и не обретя желанное спокойствие, он решил вернуться обратно на съемки.

Уже подходя к зданию, он заметил в окне ресторана на противоположной стороне улицы Эверарда. Тот обедал с Францем наедине. Они о чем-то оживленно беседовали и смеялись.

Демьен задохнулся. Он смотрел на них застывшими глазами, сам не в силах понять, почему готов сорваться. Скользнув спиной в ближайший бар, он продолжал следить, не отрываясь. Нет, он не слышал их разговора, но было достаточно счастливых лиц и увлеченных жестов.

– Виски, пожалуйста, – прошептал он бармену, не глядя.

– А паспорт есть? Или права? Мы не продаем спиртное несовершеннолетним.

– Пошел ты! Проклятье…

Не в силах отвести глаз от окна и не зная, что делать дальше, Демьен просто стоял там и наблюдал.

Эверард казался таким довольным… Им вдвоем с Францем явно было весело, как случалось всегда, когда эти двое проводили время вместе. Словно остальных просто не существовало.

Демьен сглотнул.

Словно его самого не существовало… Словно в нем не было надобности…

Может, присоединиться к ним? Но с таким расстроенным лицом… Они ведь сразу поймут, как ему хреново! Да и нужен ли он им? Одиночество застревало в горле горьким комом, который невозможно было сглотнуть. Он смотрел и смотрел, испытывая глупое желание, чтобы его заметили.

Один раз Эверард даже задумчиво оглянулся в окно, словно что-то почувствовав, и Демьен замер в надежде. Но когда взгляд мужчины рассеянно скользнул мимо, он ощутил себя еще более взволнованным и несчастным…

 

– Поедешь в Уиндлсхем? – Франц пропустил отца вперед.

– Зачем? Замок я давно продал… – отстраненно ответил Эверард, придерживая дверь.

В этот момент перед ними нарисовался Демьен, возникнув словно из-под земли. Его губы были сжаты, синие глаза полыхали гневом.

– Ты хоть собирался со мной попрощаться?! – закричал он сходу, пугая прохожих. Демьен весь дрожал от ярости, сжимая кулаки. На секунду отец и сын оторопели. Краем глаза Эверард заметил, как сопровождавший их в тайне человек вышел из-под прикрытия, уже доставая из кобуры пистолет. Демьен тоже его заметил и испуганно замер. Эверард сделал знак рукой, и оперативник ушел, растворившись в толпе.

– Вижу, тебе значительно полегчало, – произнес Эверард, беря себя в руки.

Демьен с ненавистью смотрел на любовника, готовый взорваться и наговорить чепухи. Франц казался растерянным и сконфуженным разворачивающейся сценой. В глазах же Эверарда читалось ироничное сочувствие. И от этого взгляда Демьена вновь затрясло.

Минуту ничего не происходило. Эти двое, такие разные и похожие одновременно, молча смотрели на него, словно ждали дальнейших действий. От их молчания Демьен почувствовал себя глупо.

– Да пошел ты!.. – выдохнул он дрожащим голосом и сорвался с места, готовый бежать со всех ног неизвестно куда, несмотря на ноющую боль в паху. Глаза резало от слез и обиды.

– Что это с ним? – Франц с удивлением смотрел на удаляющегося Демьена. – Может, мне его провести?

– Всё в порядке. Возвращайся в студию, я им займусь, – Эверард быстро обнял сына, привлекая его к себе одной рукой.

– Когда ты вернешься? – тихо спросил Франц.

– Сам не знаю… Как получится, – Эверард похлопал его по плечу.

– Может, я прилечу к тебе как-нибудь на днях?

– Посмотрим… – Эверард усмехнулся, отстраняя его от себя.

Пробежав в запальчивости несколько метров, Демьен понял, что никто не спешит его догонять. Он резко развернулся и, подскочив к обнимающимся мужчинам, с остервенением толкнул любовника, крича что-то нечленораздельное, больше похожее на рычание.

– Демьен, успокойся!.. Ты что, под кайфом? – попытался вмешаться Франц. Но Эверард только смеялся. Махнув сыну на прощанье, он резко развернул любовника и подтолкнул его к машине.

– Я ненавижу тебя! – кричал Демьен по пути к черному авто. – Ненавижу!

– В чем твоя проблема, малыш? – Эверард впихнул его в тачку, не обращая внимания на протесты и попытки вырваться.

– Ты моя проблема!!! – выкрикнул Демьен, плюхнувшись на заднее сидение и поправив растрепавшийся плащ.

– Ну да, конечно, – усмехнулся Эверард, захлопывая дверь. К удивлению Демьена водителя в машине не было, и Эверард сел за руль.

– Только попробуй устроить аварию, – сухо предупредил он, поворачивая ключ зажигания.

Демьен притих, обиженно дуясь и пытаясь восстановить дыхание. Черт, мог бы посадить его рядом с собой, раз уж он сегодня у руля!

Эверард спокойно летел над городом, не обращая на него никакого внимания.

– Куда мы? – медленно приходило успокоение, и теперь Демьен чувствовал себя униженным и никчемным.

– К тебе домой, – спокойно ответил Эверард.

– Ты сегодня уезжаешь? – догадался Демьен, и губы предательски задрожали.

– Да, – после долгой паузы сказал Эверард.

– Ты бы мне позвонил?.. – задыхающимся от слез шепотом произнес Демьен, посмотрев на отражение любовника в зеркале заднего вида.

– О, прошу тебя, не начинай! – по его исказившемуся на секунду лицу, Демьен понял, что Эверард с трудом сдерживает гнев, и покорно замолчал, опуская глаза.

На протяжении всего пути домой никто из них не проронил ни слова. Напряжение струилось сквозь каждую пору. Демьен балансировал на грани слез, сжимая зубы и понимая, что опять всё испортил. Любовник был отстранен и раздражен одновременно. Демьен старался без лишних слов следовать за ним в подъезд и в лифт, не решаясь поднять глаза.

Уже на площадке, в отчаянии понимая, что сейчас они расстанутся неизвестно на какой период времени, и что он даже не сумел нормально попрощаться, Демьен всхлипнул, зажимая ладонью рот, и всё же не в силах справиться с рыданиями.

Эверард перехватил его лицо и, задрав подбородок, поймал ртом губы. Демьен задохнулся и зажмурился. Язык любовника двигался ласково и возбуждающе, и он дрожал в горячке. Слезы бежали по щекам, и Эверард слизывал их, покрывая его скулы поцелуями. В груди мелко и сладко вибрировало.

– Дурачок… – горячо прошептал Эверард ему в рот, и Демьен всхлипнул, рыдая с новой силой, неспособный ответить на поцелуй. Любовник прижал его спиной к двери, не обращая внимания на глазки соседей.

– Маленький мой психопат… – его руки были везде, поглаживая и сжимая, и каким-то чудом быстро развязывая пояс плаща.

«Да, люби меня, люби!..» – крутилось у Демьена в голове, но губы не слушались, искаженные плачем. От движений Эверарда и тяжести его тела, Демьен млел и терял последние силы стоять ровно. Грудь разрывалась от контрастного переживания тоски и блаженства…

Словно издалека он услышал, как в замке провернулся ключ. Они ввалились в квартиру. Он надеялся, что любовник не будет останавливаться, и тот, не прерывая поцелуя, подхватил его под бедра и понес в спальню.

Демьену не верилось, что это происходит. Эверард бросил его на постель и, еще не до конца стянув серый плащ, уже пытался снять с него футболку. Туфли с шумом упали на пол, Демьен чувствовал себя обезоруженным и парящим. Эверард не переставал целовать его, и голова шла кругом. Частично раздев его, а скорее приведя одежду в окончательный беспорядок, любовник лег сверху, и Демьен содрогнулся от новой порции прилившей к паху крови и мучительного возбуждения, разбавленного наполовину болью. С губ сорвался полный страдания стон, и Эверард отпрянул, словно отрезвленный. Хотя в черных глазах была всё та же муть желания.

– Я в порядке… – Демьен пытался привлечь его обратно. – Боль терпима…

Во всяком случае, он готов был ее терпеть, ибо жажда была намного сильнее. Но Эверард просто покрывал его шею и грудь поцелуями, и Демьен знал, что на этом всё закончится. На глазах наворачивались слезы, он смотрел в потолок и, страдая от прикосновений без продолжения, сжимал пальцами растрепанные волосы любовника.

– Когда ты уезжаешь? – прошептал он.

– Сейчас… – тихо ответил Эверард, подняв голову. – Только проверю, как у тебя дела.

Он без лишних слов стащил с Демьена трусы – брюки давно болтались ниже колен.

– Молодец, сообразил, – произнес Эверард, увидев прокладку и рассмотрев ее с внутренней стороны. Крови было не так уж много. – Завтра в этом уже не будет надобности, – прокомментировал  он.

Демьен прочистил нос, поднимаясь на локтях и наблюдая за его действиями. Эверард осматривал его возбужденный член, не касаясь пальцами головки.

– Утром всё было нормально, – заверил его Демьен. – Может, всё же?.. – двигаясь, словно у него внезапно сдали батарейки, он стащил с себя брюки и белье и принялся за болтающийся на одной руке плащ и футболку. Эверард задумчиво следил за его движениями, сидя на корточках перед кроватью. Его вытянутые руки расслабленно лежали на коленях.

– Ты меня еще хочешь? – освободившись от одежды, Демьен сел напротив и раздвинул ноги. Любовник скользил по его лицу и телу долгим взглядом.

– Ты очень красивый мальчик, Демьен, – наконец произнес он медленно. – Но твоя ревность может свести с ума любого…

Демьен надулся, опуская глаза и внезапно чувствуя себя голым.

– Порой мне кажется, что ты взрослеешь и становишься умнее. Но потом становится ясно, что ничего не меняется… Со временем всё только хуже, – взгляд Эверарда стал пронзительным.

– Ты совсем, что ли, не хочешь меня?.. – обиженно пробормотал Демьен, и Эверард, поднявшись, впился в его губы долгим поцелуем. Демьен откинулся назад, и язык любовника тонким мазком скользнул по шее и груди. Демьен дрожал, раскрываясь и подставляясь. Эверард лизал его тело долгими чувственными движениями.

Лежа на спине и придерживая раздвинутые ноги руками, Демьен наблюдал за любовником. Тот провел языком по внутренней стороне его бедер, потом лизнул между ягодицами и яичками. Демьен всхлипнул, двинув тазом и сдержав мучительный стон от тянущей боли в головке. Казалось, Эверард будет продолжать ласкать его и дальше, но, подняв глаза и глядя прямо на кольцо, тот помрачнел и резко поднялся.

– Мне пора, – произнес он просто.

– Боже, нет! Ты не уйдешь так! – Демьен не мог поверить своим глазам, слезы вновь жгли кожу. Такого просто не могло быть!

– Уйду, – Эверард поднял свою верхнюю одежду.

– Черт! Да что ты делаешь?! Я тебя ненавижу!!! – Демьен зарыдал и, подхватив с пола ботинок, кинул его любовнику вдогонку.

– Я это уже слышал, – засмеялся Эверард из коридора, обуваясь. Демьен подбежал к нему, цепляясь за шею и пытаясь удержать. Банальность этой сцены сводила его с ума. Такое случалось уже не раз, но впервые вот так. Он всё еще не верил, что это происходит.

– Будь хорошим мальчиком, – любовник поцеловал его в мокрые от слез веки и губы. – Не дури. И не забывай ухаживать за проколом.

Эверард исчез, Демьен смотрел на закрывшуюся дверь расширенными от неверия и ужаса глазами, а в груди уже клокотала ярость. Хотелось выскочить следом за ним, невзирая на наготу, и заорать: «Ненавижу тебя! Чтоб ты сгинул в своем Лондоне! Будь ты проклят! Не возвращайся больше! Видеть тебя не хочу! Никогда!» Но всё это было неправдой, Демьен знал… Как знал, что пожалеет о своих словах. Как жалел о них уже сейчас…

Не в силах справиться со слезами и владевшим им безраздельно чувством потери, он отправился в спальню. Словно в насмешку постель была смята, а на полу валялась его одежда. Следы внезапной страсти, и он один в комнате, один в квартире, а теперь еще и один в городе…

Эверард ушел, как уходил уже много раз, оставляя его голого, заплаканного и в истерике.

Но сегодня Демьен впервые был уверен, что он вернется.

 


	82. Chapter 82

### 5

 

Эверард оказался провидчески прав: уже на следующий день кровь перестала сочиться, и Демьен, вздохнув с облегчением и захватив раствор в рюкзак на всякий случай, отправился в театралку.

И хотя он избегал резких движений и широких шагов, то и дело прислушиваясь к себе, никто не обращал на него внимания. Почти никто…

Уже под вечер в репетиционном зале объявился Брэдли. Кинув пару подозрительных взглядов, к концу репетиции он уже не сводил с него внимательных водянистых глаз. Демьен был готов под землю провалиться, когда одноклассник с ухмылкой смотрел ему ниже пояса. Брэдли явно по-своему расценил скованность его движений…

В последующие дни Демьен был настолько поглощен заботой о проколе и репетициями, что почти не замечал хода времени. И хотя мочиться было так же больно, у него всё чаще возникала спонтанная эрекция. От ощущения пронзающего его орган кольца, член вставал, словно от гордости, и ни за что не желал опускаться. Это могло произойти и в транспорте, и в классе, и посреди репетиции. Демьен краснел, мысленно проклинал всё на свете и вновь ощущал себя подростком в самом начале полового созревания.

А вечером приходила тоска. Он добавлял в кофе всё большие порции виски и ждал звонка Эверарда, но телефон как назло молчал. От любовника не было вестей уже четыре дня, и Демьену всё чаще хотелось уйти из дома посреди ночи, чтобы бродить по городу в одиночестве. Сдерживало лишь возникшее недавно чувство паранойи: мало того, что он всё чаще сталкивался с дружками Брэдли, так еще и постоянно чувствовал на себе чей-то взгляд, сопровождавший его и в школу, и домой, и к особняку Линтов. Надеясь, что это приставленная Эверардом охрана, Демьен забыл уточнить этот вопрос, когда любовник наконец позвонил…

– Ты хорошо себя ведешь? – шутливо начал тот, но Демьен слышал напряжение и отстраненность в его голосе.

– Как погода в Лондоне? – процедил он. Вспоминая их фееричное прощание, Демьен не мог сдержать язвительности. Тоскливые вечера и одинокие ночи, жажда и желание услышать любимый голос – всё это словно куда-то испарилось, или скорее отошло на задний план, и ему вновь хотелось кричать и бесноваться, пытаясь что-то доказать.

– Я уже не в Лондоне, малыш, – мрачно, как ему показалось, ответил Эверард.

– Ты вернулся?!

– Нет, я в Бергамо.

– Что ты там делаешь? – подозрительно спросил Демьен. От упоминания родного города, кровь ударила в голову, на миг выбив почву из-под ног.

– То же, что и в Лондоне… Решаю рабочие проблемы, – сухо ответил Эверард. – Как ты?

– Да в порядке… – уныло произнес Демьен. – Я по тебе соскучился…

– Я тоже, – было слышно, что любовник улыбается.

– Врешь! – губы Демьена задрожали от обиды. – Тебе сейчас вообще не до меня…

– Демьен, перестань, – с мягкой укоризной произнес Эверард.

– Всё, пока!.. Решай свои проблемы!.. Поговорим, когда приедешь… – с брызнувшими из глаз слезами, Демьен завалился набок, успев услышать «я люблю тебя» перед тем, как выключил телефон.

Ну вот и всё… Он сам себе перерубал кислород, находя в этом какое-то странное, в корне неправильное, извращенное удовольствие… и отчаяние. И надежду.

Надежду, что Эверард заметит, как ему плохо, и вернется его спасать…

Но спасти его от самого себя было некому…

 

Следующим вечером, выйдя за ворота театралки, Демьен вновь ощутил чей-то следящий взгляд.

Репетиция затянулась особенно долго, и время было позднее. Двор перед школой был на удивление пуст, и Демьен даже порадовался, что Брэдли со своими дружками зависает в другом месте.

Идя привычным путем на остановку, Демьен почувствовал, что за ним кто-то идет. Ощущение слежки впервые было столь явным и тревожащим. Он обернулся и тут же прибавил шаг: за ним действительно шел какой-то мужчина. Нервы натянулись. Волосы шевелились на макушке от ощущения опасности. Демьен тяжело дышал, сам не замечая, что почти бежит. Минутное колебание, не будет ли он выглядеть дураком, сменилось ужасом, и Демьен припустил со всех ног, не замечая, куда бежит.

Чудное дело – адреналин. Демьену казалось, что он никогда еще не бегал так быстро. Времени проверить, преследует ли его странный тип, просто не было. Стараясь чаще менять направления, он забежал за угол незнакомого дома и в изнеможении привалился к стене. Оглянувшись, он понял, что за ним никто не бежит и что ноги принесли его по знакомому пути к дому Брэдли. Двор был плохо освещен, и прохожих, как назло, не было видно.

Сдерживая шумное дыхание, Демьен прислушался. Выйти из своего сомнительного убежища было страшно, и он пытался продумать дальнейший план действий. Может, позвонить кому-нибудь? Сэм или Францу? Но, не зная ни адреса, ни номера улицы, он едва ли сможет толком объяснить, куда ехать. Звонить в полицию Демьен не стал бы по той же причине… Да и вообще, по совету любовника он старался избегать контактов с подобными службами. Пойти к Брэдли домой, казалось совсем уж бредовой идеей…

Когда прошло десять минут, и ничего подозрительного не случилось, Демьен еще раз осмотрел двор и, на всякий случай проверив, в кармане ли телефон, вышел из-за угла. Всё было спокойно, по крайней мере на первый взгляд. Натянув на голову тонкий капюшон и набравшись смелости, он зашагал в обратном направлении.

Возвращаться к театральной школе тем же путем, каким он прибежал сюда, казалось ему чистым безумием, поэтому, держа в голове ориентиры на знакомые улицы, он пошел новыми для себя переулками.

Сердце с шумом стучало в груди. С приближением ночи становилось прохладно. Небо было темным и пасмурным. Демьен вслушивался в происходящее вокруг, но слышал только собственные шаги и редкие звуки протекающей в домах жизни.

Стараясь особо не оглядываться и не выдавать себя, и всё еще испытывая сильное волнение, Демьен свернул в другой двор и заметил впереди незнакомую компанию. Не придав этому особого значения, он решил пройти мимо, когда услышал свист и подтрунивающие возгласы. Это ему?

Подняв глаза и присмотревшись, он узнал дружков Брэдли. Черт! Демьен резко развернулся.

– Эй, педик, ты куда это? – крикнул один из них.

Демьен стиснул зубы и, сжав в кармане телефон, ускорил шаг.

– Ну что же ты, крошка! Неужели не хочешь пообщаться?! – кричали они, хохоча и улюлюкая. – Тебе понравится, увидишь!

Он сжал зубы, чувствуя, как от паники его пробирает дрожь. Но бежать от них казалось ему, если не глупым, то уж точно унизительным.

– Эй, шлюшка! Разве ты не нас искала?!

Опять дружный хохот, Демьен не выдержал и сорвался с места, слыша, как они рванули следом, рассыпаясь в разные стороны и пытаясь перехватить его.

Демьен кинулся за угол, но двое уже были там, другие догоняли сзади. В голове не было ни одной здравой мысли. Он заметался и бросился в сторону. Бежать становилось всё труднее, они не отставали. Впереди виднелись какие-то безлюдные склады. Похоже, он сам себя загнал в угол. Надо было бежать в дом, звонить в любую дверь! Надо было быть ближе к людям, ближе к проезжей части! Но местность становилась всё темнее и пустыней. Железные боксы и никого вокруг, кроме него и этих подонков. Воздух ножами вонзался в легкие…

Когда Демьен, задыхаясь от ужаса и изнеможения, налетел на металлический забор, то чуть не закричал от отчаяния. Он попытался перелезть, уцепившись за прутья слабеющими руками, но почувствовал, как его схватили за ноги, и понял, что эта битва проиграна…

 

Когда его стащили с забора и развернули, Демьен уже полез за телефоном, но не успел ничего сделать: мобильник просто вышибли из рук.

– Что вам от меня надо?! Да отъебитесь от меня!!! – он пытался драться, но их было больше, и они явно были сильнее. Он даже сумел заехать кому-то в пах, как тут же получил кулаком в живот и, скрючившись от боли, повалился на землю… В глазах потемнело, ему было муторно и дурно. Впиваясь пальцами в землю в попытке подняться, Демьен заметил впереди свой телефон и как кто-то демонстративно на него наступил. Последняя надежда выбраться из этой передряги исчезла.

Когда они подняли его, крепко держа за руки, Демьен впервые увидел всю их компанию. Он был не в том состоянии, чтобы считать, но человек семь там было точно, и Брэдли в том числе.

Да, сейчас Демьен хорошо его видел. Прищурившись и стоя позади всех, бывший приятель курил и разглядывал его с деланной усмешкой. Демьену казалось, что тот немало напряжен. И скоро он понял, почему.

Они смеялись над ним и обзывали то педиком, то шлюшкой. Демьен, впав в состояние оцепенения, толком даже не понимал, чего они хотят, о чем ведут речь. Он всё еще пытался вырваться, ни на что, впрочем, не надеясь. Всё это было так глупо, так нереально, так не с ним! Ощущения больше походили на дурной сон. Муторно, дико, иллюзорно…

Почему это происходит? За что?!

Что они сделают с ним?! Изнасилуют? Убьют?!

Пока Демьен трепыхался, его так крепко держали за руки, растаскивая в стороны, что казалось: еще немного, и разорвут на части. Третий подонок, злобно скалясь, выдохнул дым ему в лицо. И вдруг, словно что-то прояснилось, и Демьен вспомнил парня, что стоял сейчас перед ним. Это он ударил его в живот, он же сидел тогда в зале с Брэдли.

Видать, глаза у него были говорящими…

– Что, педик, вспомнил меня? – ухмыльнулся урод с безобразием на голове.

Демьен нашел взглядом Брэдли и почему-то именно сейчас по-настоящему испугался: в глазах одноклассника застыла паника. Всё так же стоя в стороне и нервно куря одну сигарету за другой, тот, казалось, переживал не меньше него. Он был похож на человека, запустившего маховик, и теперь не имевшего ни малейшего представления, как его остановить.

Когда подонок в кожаной куртке стал ножом разрезать на Демьене одежду, паника в глазах Брэдли сменилась ужасом…

Демьен тоже испытывал ужас, холодный, липкий, парализующий. Увидев нож, он больше не пытался вырваться (чего стоит этому дебилу пырнуть его в живот?), и его уже не били… Придурки стояли притихшие. В рассматривавших его тело глазах читалось гаденькое любопытство и легкое смущение. Демьен не мог понять, что происходит, почему они называют его педиком, если сами – такие же… Как он?!! Но он не был геем!

– Не надо… – прошептал он и не узнал свой голос.

Неожиданно ему показалось, что неподалеку, чуть справа, на возвышении за забором, стоит человек, мужчина в темном пальто, и наблюдает за всем этим. Он всё видел? Здесь были еще люди?! Но почему тогда ему не пытаются прийти на помощь? Почему никто не вызовет полицию?!

– Помогите!.. – просипел он севшим от стресса голосом, и в этот момент главный урод стащил с него брюки и белье. Притихшие было ублюдки начали смеяться и улюлюкать с новой силой. Демьен не сразу понял, почему. А, ну да… Пирсинг…

Он тяжело дышал, оглушенный шоком и словно наблюдавший за всем происходящим со стороны. Температура воздуха снижалась, но он не чувствовал холода и впервые за последние дни не ощущал боли от кольца.

– Ну всё, хватит! – Брэдли выкинул окурок и в первый раз за всё это время тронулся с места. От Демьена не укрылось, с каким интересом он покосился на его член. Интересом и… черт, Демьен не мог понять, что это за чувство. Что-то подобное стояло в глазах одноклассника в тот вечер, когда тот приволок его домой.

– Что такое, Брэдли? С каких это пор ты стал защищать гомиков? – парень с безобразием на голове выдернул из земли металлический штырь. – Смотри! Давай воткнем это ему жопу?!

Демьен в ужасе дернулся, переводя глаза на Брэдли. «Защищать гомиков?.. а разве Брэдли сам в каком-то смысле им не являлся?!» Вопросы крутились на языке, но Демьен словно лишился дара речи, да и что-то во взгляде одноклассника заставляло его молчать. Похоже, приятели Брэдли Шора не знали о его сексуальной ориентации… На дне серо-зеленых глаз притаился ужас, Демьен видел его, несмотря на собственную плачевную ситуацию.

Он перевел взгляд на железный стержень, покрытый следами ржавчины. Кровь стыла в жилах… Если они это сделают, то просто убьют его. Они что, не понимают?!! Демьен вновь дернулся, и подонки крепче схватили его за руки.

– Что, Брэдли, ты зассыкал? – придурок в кожаной куртке покрутил штырем в воздухе. – Ему понравится! Он же гомик!

– Ну всё! Это зашло слишком далеко! – Брэдли схватил долговязого приятеля за куртку и попытался отобрать металлический прут.

– Ты что, сочувствующий?! – заорал тот в ответ, толкнув Брэдли в грудь. – Жалко гомика?! Так может, ты один из них?!

Завязалась потасовка. Демьен сделал очередную отчаянную попытку вырваться, когда раздался выстрел.

Все замерли, оглядываясь. Демьен не сразу понял, у кого пистолет.

– Всем стоять на месте! Руки на забор! Полиция! – прозвучал откуда-то со стороны женский голос со знакомым акцентом, а потом и новый выстрел. Демьен внезапно оказался без поддержки и со всего маху ударился голыми коленями о землю. Подонки убегали в разные стороны, скрываясь за железными боксами и перемахивая через забор с завидной прытью.

Демьен шокированно оглянулся и увидел, как с другого конца переулка к нему на шпильках бежит Сэм, сжимая в одной руке пистолет, а в другой телефон…

Никогда в жизни он не чувствовал такого облегчения! Слезы покатились по щекам. Из горла рвались судорожные надсадные звуки, больше похожие на сухие рыдания, чем на то ни с чем не сравнимое ликование, что он сейчас испытывал. Он был готов кинуться женщине в ноги, и целовать ее, благодарить, клясться в вечной любви и лояльности, обещать, что угодно. Горло сжимали слезы, плечи ходили ходуном. От тотальной слабости он просто не мог подняться на ноги.

– Мальчик мой, – произнесла она осторожно своим напевным шведским акцентом, и Демьен опять зарыдал. Она была ангелом! Ангелом божьим! Самой прекрасной женщиной на земле! Как он мог так недооценивать ее?!

– Я успела? – Саманта присела рядом, пытаясь поднять его на ноги.

Он только кивал головой, размазывая слезы по лицу и не в силах сказать ей ни слова.

– Боже… – она наконец увидела его. – Тебя били?

– Всё хорошо, – просипел он и снова зарыдал. Ему не верилось, что всё закончилось и что он выберется из этого района живым. Сэм уже пыталась завязать его разрезанные брюки своим поясом и натянуть на плечи свой плащ.

– Пойдем отсюда.

Привалившись к ней всем телом, Демьен не чувствовал, как идет. Грудь всё еще дергалась от рыданий, но внутри разливалось счастье. Он пока не мог осознать, что так бывает, что Саманта ведет его, обнимая и прижимая к себе, словно мать родная. И сейчас, когда опасность отступила, мир будто посветлел и границы расступились. Словно с глаз спала пелена, и даже этот плохо освещенный район засверкал божьей благодатью. И Демьен чувствовал себя прозревшим и даже чуточку виноватым: вокруг него были такие замечательные люди, а он так плохо к ним относился!..

Когда они вышли из переулка, навстречу им кинулся какой-то невысокий мужчина. Демьен вздрогнул всем телом, и только потом понял, что это был Такехико. Лицо его было встревоженным.

– Всё в порядке! – крикнула ему Сэм, сразу успокаивая. – Я его отбила!.. А ты чего так долго? Свой меч, что ли, искал? – она захохотала. Демьен тоже смеялся, нервно, отчаянно, как душевнобольной. Но пережитое напряжение требовало разрядки, и явно не у него одного.

– Я из дома добирался, – виновато произнес Такехико.

– А-а… А я из офиса.

– Надо позвонить ему, успокоить… Ты на машине?

Сэм кивнула, и японец, подойдя к своему авто, запустил автопилот, а потом достал мобильный.

– А как… Как вы узнали? Как меня нашли? – прошептал Демьен, с трудом отлипая от Сэм, когда они дошли до ее автомобиля и она открыла ему дверь.

– Когда твой телефон разбился, сработал датчик… Босс поднял нас по тревоге, но я добралась первой!

В груди у Демьена всё сжалось, а глаза вновь защипало. Он смотрел в окно, сжимая ладонью отвороты плаща. Слезы катились по щекам. Это был Эверард… Его Эверард! Даже находясь так далеко.

Такехико залез в машину, и Сэм поднялась в воздух.

 

– Тебе уже лучше? – Саманта уложила его в постель, Такехико стоял в дверях спальни. – Может, хочешь чего-нибудь выпить? Полегчает!

– Всё хорошо, – Демьен смотрел на нее слегка расширенными глазами, еще не совсем придя в норму. Сейчас, когда стресс прошел и уровень адреналина пошел на спад, он всё сильнее ощущал боль в тех местах, куда ему наносили удары.

Прежде, чем отвести его домой, Сэм и Такехико провели полное обследование в полупустом офисе…

Сейчас он лежал в своей постели с пакетом льда на голове.

– Хочешь, чтобы мы остались? – Саманта оглянулась на Кобаяси. Тот опустил глаза, Демьен не понимал, что происходит.

– Всё хорошо… я ведь уже дома.

– Хорошо, мы тогда пойдем, – она погладила его по руке. – Если что-то понадобится, звони! И лучше сиди дома.

Демьен вдохнул, слыша, как тихо уходят помощники Эверарда. В замке провернулся ключ, и Демьен резко открыл глаза. Больше никаких звуков слышно не было. Та-а-ак!.. Значит, теперь ключи от его квартиры есть и у них.


	83. Chapter 83

### 6

 

На улице было пасмурно и влажно. Где-то выла бездомная собака.

– Хоть бы дождь пошел, – пробормотала Сэм на шведском, отряхивая отвороты плаща. И тут же перевела на английский, заметив недоуменный взгляд коллеги. – Этот мальчишка мне весь плащ заплакал, – объяснила она, когда взгляд Такехико остался таким же непонимающим.

– А, – сдержанно улыбнулся тот и кивнул.

Всю дорогу в машине они молчали. Кобаяси не знал, куда они летят, однако когда авто мягко село на стоянку у бара, он даже не удивился. Им обоим требовалась разрядка: последняя неделя выдалась особенно напряженной. И к тому же, они только что во всех подробностях отрапортовали боссу, что случилось с Демьеном на самом деле, и настроение у обоих было неспокойным.

– Ты, наверное, никогда не думала о детях? – спросил Такехико уже в баре, глядя, как Сэм рассматривает пятна на своей одежде.

– Нет, – она бросила плащ и заняла стул напротив, обратив на Такехико свои серо-голубые самоуверенные глаза. От нее веяло холодноватым чувственным магнетизмом. Светлые радужки в этом освещении казались сиреневыми. Такехико почувствовал, как дрогнуло в солнечном сплетении, и как что-то изменилось в атмосфере. Сэм, не сводя взгляда, улыбалась ему одними уголками губ. Яркая помада контрастировала с белой блузкой.

– И я никак не могла подумать, что мне придется возиться с восемнадцатилетним ребенком, – продолжила она, медленно вытащив заколку из волос. Пряди гладкой волной рассыпались вдоль ее красивого скуластого лица.

Такехико вежливо улыбнулся и опустил глаза. У некоторых событий есть печать неотвратимости: о том, что им суждено произойти, знаешь наперед. Сейчас он испытывал нечто подобное и почему-то был спокоен.

– Тебе повезло больше, – усмехаясь, произнесла Саманта и сделала заказ подошедшему кибер-официанту.

Такехико вновь с интересом посмотрел на нее.

– Тебе приходится иногда присматривать за Мишелем, – пояснила она. – Дети Эверарда хотя бы хорошо воспитаны.

– Демьен невзлюбил меня с самого начала, – пожал плечами Такехико.

– Ревнует? – Сэм извлекла из сумочки зеркальце и помаду и чувственным движением поправила макияж. Такехико неотрывно за ней наблюдал. Саманта была уверенной в себе взрослой женщиной, и как бы он ни настраивался, всё равно чувствовал себя рядом с ней мальчишкой. Первоначальное доверие и расслабленность, что он испытывал в ее присутствии, исчезли, стоило ей направить на него свои чары.

– Тебя не смущает мой рост? – улыбаясь, спросила она.

– Нет. Я люблю высоких девушек, – ответил Кобаяси и, встретившись с ней взглядом, не смог сдержать улыбку.

На столе появился ужин и бутылка водки. Пока Саманта, перехватив у него инициативу, разливала алкоголь по стопкам, Такехико внимательно осматривал зал. – Зря мы сюда пришли.

– Думаешь, босс оставил кого-нибудь следить за нами? – Сэм отсалютовала ему и выпила.

– Едва ли, – Такехико ответил на ее жест и тоже поднес стопку к губам. Алкоголь обжигал рот, но в голове заметно прибавилось пространства. – Я знаю всех людей в оперативном…

Сэм, уже жуя заказанный салат, с улыбкой наблюдала, как он пьет. Не успел он поставить на стол недопитую водку, как она тут же подлила ему и наполнила свой опустевший стаканчик.

– Не стоит нам напиваться, – Такехико стал серьезным.

– Расслабься, самурай, – она подняла свою стопку. – Слишком много приключений для одной ночи. Сегодня уже ничего не случится…

Подбадривая его, она лихо опрокинула в себя очередную порцию алкоголя. Такехико выпил и зажмурился.

– Гадость какая… Как ты ее только пьешь… – он глотнул воды. – Учти, я легко пьянею, – долгий взгляд в ее смеющиеся глаза. Сэм смотрела в ответ с широкой улыбкой. Такехико поймал себя на желании снять пиджак и расслабить галстук. Он, уже не таясь, смотрел на свою коллегу. Алкоголь расслаблял тело и расковывал мысли, вопреки его желанию.

– Зачем ты меня предупредил? – Саманта, открыто флиртуя, разлила прозрачную жидкость по стопкам, но Такехико решил притормозить и сначала поесть. Голова уже шла кругом. Стул внезапно стал мягким и комфортным, мысли о боссе и работе больше не вызывали тревоги… Бармен включил мелодичную музыку, и Такехико почувствовал, что окончательно отпускает себя на свободу.

– На всякий случай, – он смотрел в свою тарелку. – Если вдруг у тебя есть какие-то планы на меня сегодня.

Сэм засмеялась, откинувшись назад, и еще долго не могла успокоиться.

– О, милый… – покачала она головой, глядя на него горящими глазами поверх стопки. Когда она опрокинула ее содержимое в себя, не поморщившись, у Такехико защекотало в животе. Они были вооружены до зубов и опасны. Но она была гораздо опаснее… О да… Он уже не мог не представлять, что могло бы быть между ними, если бы не запрет босса.

– Чего ты боишься? – Сэм в свою очередь изучала Такехико, не моргая, скользя долгим взглядом по мягким азиатским чертам его лица, сексуальной челке, темным глазам, которые то смотрели на нее с интересом и волнением, то смущенно опускались. Ее взгляд замирал на небольшом рте и деликатных руках японца. Ей хотелось знать, какой он без одежды, какой в постели… Страстный или сдержанный? Кобаяси казался неопытным, вполне в ее вкусе. Но был ли он таким на самом деле, она не могла понять. Водка немного расслабила его, но спина была всё такой же прямой. Такехико так и не прикоснулся к еде, и уже не поднимал на нее взгляда, видимо, окончательно сконфуженный ее напором. Когда он так мило опускал свои раскосые глаза с пушистыми черными ресницами, Сэм не могла усидеть на месте. Она ловила себя на мысли, что, пытаясь напоить его и затащить в постель, сама напилась…

– Боишься нарушить директиву?

– Боюсь, что после этого мы не сможем работать вместе…

– Сможем, – примирительно произнесла Саманта. – Поешь.

– Ты жил до этого в Японии? – она наблюдала, как он покорно взял нож и вилку.

Такехико кивнул.

– Встречался с кем-нибудь после того, как приехал сюда?

– Нет, предпочитаю встречи без продолжения. С моей работой так лучше, – он посмотрел на нее. – А ты?

– Было пару эпизодов, – усмехнулась она. – По-быстрому, ничего серьезного.

Такехико чему-то улыбнулся, кивая. – В отделе говорят, что ты лесбиянка.

– Вот сплетники! – возмутилась Сэм. – Везде одно и то же.

Кобаяси не смог справиться с улыбкой.

– Ну а ты? – ее вопрос вызвал немалое удивление, и Саманта засмеялась, видя его замешательство.

– Да, я тоже лесбиян, – справившись с первой реакцией, сдержанно улыбнулся Такехико.

– А с мужчинами пробовал? – Саманта уже в открытую посмеивалась, прижимая стопку к ярким губам.

– Нет, – помотал головой японец и, ответив на ее предложение, опрокинул в себя алкоголь.

Минуту они ели молча, уже достаточно охмелевшие. Сэм горящими глазами наблюдала за Такехико, тот только изредка бросал на нее короткие взгляды.

– А боссу дал бы? – спросила она неожиданно, и Такехико поперхнулся.

Саманта, изо всех сил сдерживая смех, уже наливала ему воды. Такехико, вдруг посерьезневший, молчал и не поднимал глаз. Какое-то время они слышали только музыку и чужие разговоры.

– Думаю, что дал бы… – задумчиво ответила она за него, понимая, что он не собирается развивать эту тему.

– Почему? – он наконец посмотрел на нее. Его глаза были темными и упрямыми.

– А ему если не дашь, он сам всё возьмет, – усмехнулась Сэм. Такехико криво улыбнулся и кивнул, заметно расслабившись.

– Пойдем? – спросил он, промокнув губы салфеткой и бросив на стол несколько крупных банкнот.

Саманта удивленно приподняла брови, но, решив не спорить, потянулась за плащом.

Они почти выбежали из бара, спешно проверяя, всё ли на месте. Голова кружилась, и было жарко. Когда они выскочили наружу, их встретил холодный ливень. Сэм достала ключи, и машина отозвалась, но Такехико уже тянул ее в сторону.

Она проследовала за ним вдоль здания за угол, прячась от дождя, не чувствуя земли под ногами, не слыша привычного стука каблуков. Всё происходило так быстро, что сердце взволнованно прыгало в груди, чего она не помнила за собой уже давно.

Дождь всё же успел их намочить, Саманта поняла это, когда Такехико попытался ее раздеть и его мокрые волосы коснулись ее щеки. Сэм быстро нашла губами его рот, скользя спиной вдоль стены. Под ягодицами оказалась твердая поверхность, и она уверенно села, раздвигая ноги и продолжая целовать губы склонившегося над ней Кобаяси. Они оба сорвано дышали.

Пока Такехико нащупывал у нее под юбкой трусы и пытался их стянуть, Сэм, помня о своем желании посмотреть на его тело под одеждой, хаотично боролась с промокшей рубашкой, и в итоге просто разорвала ее у него на груди. В этот момент Такехико уже сорвал тонкую полоску трусиков и ворвался внутрь, тараня ее своим коротким мечом. С губ Саманты сорвался удивленный стон. Звон поскакавших по асфальту пуговиц потонул в шуме дождя.

Он брал ее жестко, быстро, с напором, словно самурай, идущий в атаку на воинов враждебного даймё. Сэм стонала, зажмурив глаза и прижимаясь мокрым лицом к плечу Такехико. Пораженная его напором, она забыла о своих планах и только скользила губами по его шее, прокрадываясь пальцами под пиджак и распахнутую рубашку, в упоении скользя по груди, по спине, впиваясь ногтями в упругие ягодицы.

Он казался ей сейчас совсем мальчишкой. Хрупким, но сильным.

В какой-то момент ее бедра оказались в его руках. Он удерживал ее на весу, не переставая ритмично вторгаться, шепча что-то на японском. Сэм балансировала в воздухе, упираясь напряженными руками в выемку в стене, где еще недавно находились ягодицы. Неровная поверхность остро впивалась в ладони, контрастируя со сладостными ощущениями внутри. От этой сексуальной акробатики голова шла кругом, и расслабиться не было никакого шанса. Она была ошеломлена его диким напором, стихией, оказавшейся ей неподвластной.

– Таке…хико… – выдохнула Сэм, и с облегчением перевела дух, когда он опустил ее ноги на землю и прижал к стене. Шпильки неловко проехались по асфальту.

– Поехали домой, – прошептала она, глядя на его зажмуренные веки и напряженные брови, отвечая на скользящие поцелуи. Он всё еще был в ней, сладостно вжимаясь бедрами.

– Не могу… – прошептал Такехико и толкнулся вглубь, целуя в шею. Она со стоном откинула голову на стену, гладя его по спине и прижимая к себе.

– Я слишком быстрый для тебя? – прошептал он, постепенно наращивая ритм, входя на полную и выходя почти целиком. Сэм в блаженстве застонала, разводя ноги и приноравливаясь к нему. Теперь спина полностью опиралась в стену, и было гораздо комфортнее. Она могла расслабиться и просто позволить ему… быть собой.

– Всё хорошо… – выдохнула она. И по ее наполненным блаженством глазам и легкой улыбке он понял, что всё действительно хорошо.

Когда ливень пошел на убыль, закончили и они… Запыхавшиеся, в расслабленной усталости, коллеги, а теперь и любовники, они стояли у той же стены, обнявшись. Капли падали с крыши. Их влажные от дождя губы соприкасались в долгом поцелуе.

– К кому поедем? – прошептал Такехико, с нежностью проводя рукой по спутавшимся волосам Сэм, глядя в ее исполненное томным покоем лицо.

– К тебе, – тихо ответила она. – Так мне будет проще сбежать поутру.

Кое-как приведя себя в чувства, они направились к машине. Предметы окружающего мира плавно перетекали друг в друга, ноги ступали слишком невесомо, и разумнее всего в подобной ситуации было воспользоваться автопилотом. Уже садясь за руль, Сэм заметила краем глаза, как какой-то человек в глухом черном пальто наблюдает за ними с другого конца стоянки. Когда она присмотрелась внимательнее, его уже не было.

 

Уснуть было нелегко. Демьен лежал с закрытыми глазами, всматриваясь в зыбкую темноту под веками, и дремотная тяжесть мешалась в голове с впечатлениями последних дней… Но сон не приходил.

Прошло ли после ухода Сэм и Такехико лишь пару минут или целый час, Демьен не знал. Неожиданно тревожную предсонную фантасмагорию разбил звонок телефона в соседней комнате. С взорвавшимся в груди сердцебиением и распахнутыми в панике глазами, он прислушался к странному звуку. Проклятый проводной телефон, кажется, не звонил ни разу за все пять лет. И сейчас от его неожиданного пробуждения Демьену было страшно до безумия… Он не знал, чего ждать. Громкие звонки продолжали нарушать ночную тишину.

Наконец всё стихло… Он сглотнул и спустил ноги с кровати. Уютное обжитое гнездышко со множеством комнат и притаившимися в каждом углу воспоминаниями о любовнике уже не казалось ему таким безопасным. Он долго сидел на кровати, прислушиваясь и улавливая странные ночные звуки. Детские страхи возвращались к нему исподволь, коварно крадясь в ночной темноте, а спасительного мобильного больше не было…

Смахнув оцепенение, Демьен поднялся и пошел прямиком в ванную. Вода немного привела его в чувства, но глупое желание зажечь свет во всем доме никуда не исчезло. Промокнув воду полотенцем и скорбно осмотрев болезненные участки кожи на руках и ребрах, он запахнул халат. Завтра на теле точно будут синяки… Рассматривая в зеркале свои огромные глаза на узком треугольном лице, Демьен подумал, что сегодняшний стресс проник в него гораздо глубже, чем он мог представить.

Уже в комнате с баром он снял трубку с базы, чтобы проверить номер звонившего, и телефон неожиданно ожил в его руке, разбив тишину оглушительным звонком. Демьен вздрогнул всем телом, едва не выронив трубку из рук. Номер не определялся…

– Да?.. – всё же ответил он, сдерживая дыхание. Голос был слабым, испуганным.

– Демьен! С тобой всё в порядке?! – это был Эверард. Демьен закрыл глаза, разом осев на стоящее рядом кресло. Руки впивались в трубку, словно в спасительную соломинку. Сил больше не было, и мягкое кресло будто втянуло его в себя.

– Демьен! – голос Эверарда был встревоженным. Он ждал ответа. Но Демьену требовалось пару минут, чтобы справиться с головокружением.

– Всё в порядке, я дома… – ответил он, и молчание воцарилось теперь на том конце провода. Ему казалось, что Эверард сейчас наэлектризован, напряжен и мрачен, и лишь особенность характера заставляет его прятать свои эмоции.

– Спасибо… – после долгой паузы произнес Демьен. Чем дольше она длилась, тем ощутимее становилось присутствие любовника. Тот словно просачивался к нему сквозь трубку. Демьен едва дышал, вслушиваясь в глубокое молчание.

Он был одержим. Даже сейчас, особенно сейчас, находясь на пике напряжения и ожидания, он ощущал губы Эверарда на своем затылке, шее, скулах и ключицах. Под закрытыми веками проносились воспоминания об их прощании. Обжигающие прикосновения остались в его теле занозами, всё это словно было только что. Кожа горела сухим огнем. Демьен даже чувствовал запах Эверарда…

Он был болен… Воспоминания о произошедшем в подворотне были слишком свежи, мышцы болели от ударов, но это не мешало ознобу просачиваться сквозь поры. И он не мог думать больше ни о чем и ни о ком. Он был безысходно болен, и ему не смог бы помочь ни медик, ни шаман.

– Я рад… что ты в порядке, – глухо произнес Эверард, и Демьен сглотнул.

– Ты запомнил их лица?

Демьен со вздохом провел ладонью по лицу и кивнул, словно любовник мог видеть его движения.

– Ты уже всё знаешь? – спросил Демьен, отчего-то испытывая прилив душного детского стыда.

– Сэм рассказала.

Демьен со вздохом положил голову на подлокотник кресла и скользнул взглядом по безмятежной глади пола. Он сам не понимал, отчего на глаза набегали слезы.

– Но я хочу услышать эту историю от тебя, – добавил Эверард, четко произнося каждое слово, и Демьен мог различить отдаленный рокот сгущающихся на горизонте туч. Эти тучи предназначались не ему.

– Это… – он сглотнул слезы, – так по-дурацки вышло…

– Не сейчас, – произнес любовник с неожиданной мягкостью. – Расскажешь всё, когда я вернусь.

– Хорошо, – Демьен сильнее прижал трубку к уху, улыбаясь сквозь горечь и захлебываясь чувствами. – Спасибо… что спас меня…

– Не благодари, – усмехнулся тот. – Завтра утром к тебе приедет мой человек с новым мобильным и проводит тебя в школу… И со школы. Будешь пока под присмотром.

– Ладно, – Демьен вытер глаза.

– Я постараюсь поскорее вернуться.

– Да… Я об этом мечтаю.

– Спокойной ночи, котенок.

– Спокойной… – улыбнулся Демьен.

– Еще один вопрос, – неожиданно произнес Эверард. – Что ты делал в том районе?

– За мной следит какой-то мужик! – Демьен резко поднялся в кресле, вновь испытывая накатывающую волну страха. – Я всё время забывал тебе рассказать!

– Давно?! – Эверард не мог скрыть удивления. Теперь его голос вновь звучал сурово, Демьену показалось, что даже гневно, заставляя его тело испуганно напрячься.

– С того дня, когда открылась экспозиция Джулии… Он пристал ко мне в транспорте… И у него была моя детская фотография, – быстро проговорил Демьен, волнуясь. – И сегодня он опять шел за мной после школы. Я испугался…

– Как ты мог такое забыть?! – воскликнул Эверард. – Так, всё. Завтра к тебе приедет мой человек. Можешь не ходить в школу.

– Ладно. Я люблю тебя…

 

Демьен больше не мог спать, он снова был раздет, оголен, лишен всех защитных покровов, и либо беспокойно ворочался в постели, то и дело всматриваясь в окно, либо метался по квартире, не зная, чем себя занять.

Эверард скоро вернется! Завтра к нему придет человек, и он будет под защитой! А как же спектакль? Что ему теперь делать?! Что за мужик такой?! Откуда у него его фотография и зачем?.. Эверард всё уладит... Что Эверард сделает с Брэдли и остальными?! Будут ли они еще к нему приставать? Хоть бы не узнали одноклассники и учителя... Как пережить всё это? Как пережить эти дни?! Как дождаться Эверарда?!! Хоть бы он приехал уже завтра! Нет, лучше сейчас! Как ему позвонить?! Как жить? Как вообще теперь жить, когда душа истерзанна в клочья, и он не может найти покоя даже рядом с любовником?! А особенно без него…

 

Острие лазерной ручки скользило по бумажной глади, и плавные линии появлялись словно независимо от его усилий. Франц был поглощен и задумчив. Спальню заливал мягкий свет ночника и вмонтированных в зеркало лампочек. На туалетном столике Линды рядом с щетками, сережками и косметикой, стояла коренастая бутылочка «Куантро» и его бокал. От бесцветного ликера струился сладковато-цитрусовый алкогольный аромат.

Франц сделал глоток и продолжил рисовать эскизы. Он был дома один и не замечал хода времени… Редкие капли дождя на подоконнике сливались с едва слышной из динамиков музыкой. Это было время затишья и одиночества. Мир был полон гармонии, несмотря ни на что…

Почти весь день он провел в родительском доме, в родной библиотеке, и образы скандинавских воинов, эльфов, ведьм и богинь теперь лились из него на бумагу бурным потоком. Он почти не задумывался и не старался, просто позволял рукам рисовать.

Участники любимой рок-группы представали перед ним в новых ипостасях, и для каждого из них он придумывал отдельный костюм, связывая его с концепцией тура. Разрозненные песни с разных альбомов выстраивались в целостную канву повествования, превращаясь в музыкальную сагу, в фантазийную драму о странствиях и приключениях викингов и колдунов.

Особенно много идей у него было для Линды. Франц был готов менять ее образы и переодевать после каждой песни… Впервые он будет петь вместе с ней на большой сцене, не только в клубе, но на стадионах, собирая толпы фанатов, каким когда-то был сам. Это была ожившая мечта, претерпевшая смерть и теперь возродившаяся в новом качестве, в новой форме. Это не было закатом, это было началом нового дня.

Перед его глазами уже возводились металлические каркасы будущих сцен. Монтировались гигантские экраны. Бесчисленные канаты проводов бежали к осветительным установкам, динамикам и усилителям. Рабочие собирали декорации. И пустые пока стадионы вибрировали потенциальной энергией, готовой взорваться криками тысяч восхищенных ртов и взволнованным биением молодых сердец.

И впервые с ними будет петь его сестра, его близнец, половинка его сердца… Они с Линдой уже решили, что образ Джеки должен быть максимально приближен к его собственному, чтобы подчеркнуть их сходство. Но с энтузиазмом начинающего режиссера Франц мечтал придумать для сестры и что-то особенное. Сердце замирало в предвкушении.

Отец был бы им доволен… Он сумел не только сохранить, но и возвеличить его начинание. Теперь вместе с Жаклин в группе их было семеро. Если не считать профессиональных танцоров и трюкачей, которых он тоже решил задействовать. И хотя времени оставалось очень мало, Франц надеялся, что всё получится именно так, как рисовало его воображение.

Он потягивал крепкий ликер, смакуя тонкий горьковато-сладкий вкус, и рассматривал разложенные на столе рисунки. Джеки определенно была богиней любви. Чувственной Афродитой… Но когда он искал аналогичный образ для Линды, греко-римская мифология мало чем могла ему помочь. Потому что Линда тоже была для него богиней любви, но совсем иной… Если бы можно было скрестить любовь, войну и колдовство в одной ипостаси, то это была бы она.

Франц задумчиво обводил контуры уже нарисованного силуэта… Она была его Фрейей. И при воспоминании о ней его сердце наполняло смятение…

Что происходило между Эверардом и Линдой до того, как он сам появился в ее жизни? Франц хотел бы знать это во всех подробностях... При этом он ощущал себя ребенком, впервые осознавшим, что мир существовал и до его рождения, что продолжит существовать и после его смерти.

Всё это было так сложно. Судьбы людей переплетались, словно радужные змеи, и когда он представлял размах этого вселенского полотна, хотелось плакать от невыразимых чувств. То, что он испытывал к ним обоим, было так богато на оттенки!..

В кармане завибрировал мобильный, Франц посмотрел на дисплей. Номер был незнакомым, но голос в телефоне нельзя было спутать ни с чьим другим.

– Привет, – услышал он. – Я тебя не разбудил?

– Привет, Демьен. Не разбудил.

Голос Демьена звучал одновременно настороженно, угрюмо и взволнованно, и Франц не смог сдержать улыбку, очень живо представляя себе его лицо.

– Прости… – глухо произнес тот.

– Ты не разбудил меня, я ж говорю…

– Я… – перебил его Демьен. – Я прошу прощения за ту истерику… что я тогда устроил.

– А… Да нет, ничего. Всё нормально, – Франц еще пребывал во власти своих размышлений и волшебного мира языческой мифологии, сорокаградусный «Куантро» вносил свои нежные вибрирующие ноты, и он не мог вспомнить то недоумение и досаду, что Демьен заставил его тогда испытать.

– Тогда можно я к вам сейчас приеду? – спросил Демьен.

Франц удивленно поднял глаза, встретившись взглядом со своим отражением. – Приезжай, это будет забавно, – улыбнулся он. – Здесь тебе всегда рады.

– Хорошо, – расслабился Демьен. – Тогда скоро буду. Жди!

 

Демьен крутился перед зеркалом гардеробной и никак не мог выбрать подходящие трусы. В нем всё вибрировало от ужаса, приятного волнения и судорожного беспокойства, предвкушения и опаски. На часах было два часа ночи, за окном его наверняка подстерегал стремный мужик, мобильного не было, но сидеть дома он уже просто не мог. Ему было страшно находиться в квартире одному и так же страшно выходить за порог, но в то же время ему было безумно душно, тесно здесь… Он был истерзан и заперт внутри самого себя, и хотелось бежать куда-то, не глядя и не задумываясь. Делать хоть что-то, чтобы не сойти с ума. Если бы он знал телефон Эверарда, то перезвонил бы прямо сейчас и сказал бы, что не выдержит этих нескольких дней или нескольких часов, что не знает, как успокоиться и расслабиться, что вот-вот окончательно съедет с катушек.

Он уже успел позвонить Джеки, но она так и не ответила. Может, она спала и не слышала звонка. Может, ей было просто не до него… Будить Джулию в столь поздний час было неудобно, и вот теперь он ехал к Францу.

Демьен ловил себя на мысли, что собирается к нему, словно на свидание. Но ведь это было не так! Он не знал, как разумнее одеться в этом случае. Ему хотелось нравиться, но не хотелось этого показывать… А если придется заночевать там и раздеться при Франце, то какое белье лучше? Очень хотелось надеть черные прозрачные трусики. В них его попка и член смотрелись особенно привлекательно, сквозь тонкую ткань четко просвечивало кольцо… Но не будет ли это выглядеть, как приглашение? Может, лучше надеть глухие боксеры, чтобы его уже ни в чем нельзя было упрекнуть? Да, пожалуй, так он и сделает…

Надев поверх тонкой водолазки кожаную куртку и спрятав волосы, Демьен взял зонт и тихо выбрался на площадку, на всякий случай оставив в квартире свет. Сердце заполошно стучало, страх сводил его с ума… Главное, добраться до такси, там уже можно не бояться!

Долго рассматривая двор из окна второго этажа, он решил, что всё чисто и вышел из подъезда. На улице было безлюдно и спокойно. Со стороны доносились звуки магистрали и чьей-то жизни, больше ничего не нарушало покой. Несколько метров Демьен смог пройти спокойно, то и дело оглядываясь, но потом не в силах стерпеть сумасшедшее волнение сорвался с места, и, задыхаясь, побежал в направлении стоянки такси.

 

Франц задумчиво рисовал эскизы, когда в дверь позвонили.

В домофоне виднелось взволнованное лицо Демьена. Тот спешно поправлял волосы, и когда дверь открылась, резко опустил руку, стараясь сделать непринужденный вид.

– Привет, – Франц не мог сдержать широкую улыбку. – Заходи, – он забрал у него промокший зонт. Демьен выглядел взбудораженным и возбужденным.

– За тобой кто-то гнался? – Франц помог ему снять куртку, под которой обнаружил тонкую водолазку из черного гипюра, из-под которой призывно просвечивала светлая кожа. От удивления у него приподнялись брови. Вкупе с черными кожаными брюками, которые Демьен в последнее время, похоже, не снимал, всё смотрелось довольно сексуально и изящно.

– Чем занимаетесь? – следуя за Францем по лестнице, спросил Демьен и вздохнул, словно испытывал неловкость. – Я точно не помешаю?

– Не парься, – Франц вернулся в комнату и бросил взгляд на туалетный столик с незаконченными эскизами. – Пить будешь?

– Давай, – Демьен с легким замешательством понял, что находится в спальне. – А что это?.. Это ты рисовал?!!

– Ага… Как дела вообще? – Франц, всё еще не в силах справиться с улыбкой, налил ликера в свой бокал и придвинул его Демьену. Тот изумленно рассматривал его работу.

– Я не знал, что ты так классно рисуешь!..

– От мамы, наверное, перешло.

– Это костюмы для нового фильма?

– Нет, это концертные… Для «Доминанты».

– М-м… понятно… – расстроился Демьен. – Вы что, в турне едете?

– Ага.

– Вот тебе делать нечего! Лучше бы снял меня в фильме!..  – усмехаясь, проворчал Демьен.

– Что?!! – захохотал Франц. – Только не говори, что тебе хочется сниматься! Что-то неделю назад ты не сильно рвался под прицел объектива!

Демьен осекся, вспоминая съемки клипа и что было после них.

– Кстати… – протянул Франц, и его лицо озарила широкая улыбка, глаза просто искрились от сдерживаемого смеха. – Мне тут птичка нашептала, что ты член проколол.

– Ага… а птичку зовут Эверард… – пробурчал Демьен, отчаянно краснея.

Франц захохотал. – Покажешь?.. Ну ладно-ладно, не спеши! Давай я тебя сначала накормлю хотя бы.

– Я не особо голоден, – Демьен, не поднимая глаз, положил рисунок на место.

– Ну, всё равно… – пробормотал Франц и выскользнул из комнаты.

Демьен остался один. Щеки пылали от смущения, и в то же время он чувствовал себя невероятно взволнованным. Черт! Медленно опустившись в кресло, он посмотрел на себя в зеркало. Всё тот же лихорадочный блеск в глазах и стыдливый румянец на скулах…

Франц вернулся и поставил на столик сладкий запеченный окорок из холодильника, шоколадный кекс и второй бокал.

– Мы здесь будем? – удивился Демьен, наблюдая, как Франц собирает эскизы.

– Если хочешь, можем пойти в другую комнату, – он поднял на него глаза, и Демьен испытал новый прилив волнения. Всё же Франц был очень красив… Простой синий свитер с V-образным вырезом, длинная шея, прямые локоны длинных шелковистых волос, ниспадающие вдоль бледного скуластого лица. И это безумное сходство! Сходство и непохожесть… Демьену казалось, что он сходит с ума. Из черно-антрацитовых глаз Эверарда на него смотрел Франц. Излом черных бровей был тот же. Нос. Очертания губ. Форма глаз! Форма лица!!! Однако всё было совершенно другим. Мягче, нежнее, приглушеннее… Сама аура молодого человека казалась пушистой, хотелось протянуть руку и провести ладонью по иссиня-черным волосам.

Франц, нарезая мясо, заметил, что Демьен его рассматривает, и лицо вновь озарилось озорной улыбкой, в глазах плясали чертики. Демьен отвел взгляд, обиженно надувая губы. Сердце возбужденно плясало в груди.

– Что тебя сподвигло на столь поздний визит? – Франц разрезал кекс и наполнил бокалы ликером.

– Я вообще-то Джеки искал… – чтобы не смотреть на него, Демьен изучал беспорядок на туалетном столике. – Ты кстати, не знаешь, где она?

– Нет, – закончив с закуской, Франц вручил Демьену выпивку и как назло присел на пол перед ним, словно для того, чтобы он мог лучше его рассмотреть.

Они молча выпивали. Демьен то и дело посматривал на Франца, тот улыбался и посмеивался.

Когда, в очередной раз искоса посмотрев на молодого человека, Демьен заметил, что его взгляд тоже скользит по нему вверх и вниз, то не смог скрыть испытанного удовольствия. Губы сами собой растянулись в смущенной улыбке, на левой щеке появилась ямочка.

– Тебе уже говорили, что у тебя очень красивые пухлые губы? – лукаво улыбаясь, спросил Франц.

– Че-о-рт!.. – Демьен засмеялся, сконфуженно опускаясь лицом на руку. Ликер уже приятно щекотал изнутри. – Зачем я только сюда пришел?!

– Вот это меня тоже интересует! – Франц хихикал, отрывая пальцами кусочки мяса и отправляя их в рот. – Кстати, ты хотел мне показать кое-что, – подмигнул он Демьену, выпивая свой ликер.

Забыв поломаться для приличия, Демьен поднялся и расстегнул ширинку. Ему хотелось смеяться от душного волнения, что приливало к лицу, от пульсирующего внутри сладостного напряжения. Он никак не думал, что будет с таким энтузиазмом демонстрировать свой член… Но, видимо, ему давно хотелось это сделать.

Франц тоже улыбался, одновременно смущенно и широко. Огромные глаза горели с трудом сдерживаемым интересом.

Демьен, как заправский стриптизер, чувствуя намагниченность момента, не спешил показывать всё сразу. Опустив от волнения голову и не поднимая глаз, он сначала медленно стащил брюки на бедра, демонстрируя черное белье, потом осторожно приспустил трусы, пока еще ничего не открывая, затем опять взялся за обтягивающие брюки… Впрочем, член уже стоял, и Франц это прекрасно видел. Демьен дышал через раз, чтобы не выдать волнения. Когда он наконец приспустил одежду на бедра, сердце стучало в ушах и грудь просто распирало от дыхания. Воздух в комнате был слишком сочным…

Он вытащил из трусов свой возбужденный член. Кольцо вплотную утопало в налитой головке, сводя его с ума интенсивным ощущением. Взгляд сидящего перед ним Франца был прикован к возбужденному органу, но в глазах помимо интереса всё еще плескалось озорство.

– Не льсти себе, – поспешно пробормотал Демьен. – У меня теперь постоянно встает…

– Из-за кольца? – улыбнулся тот. Демьен заморгал: губы Франца были слишком обольстительными и нежными…

– Да, – ответил он быстро.

– Было больно?

– Чертовски!!!

– Ты сделал это для него? – прошептал Франц неожиданно изменившимся тоном и занял кресло.

– Да… – кивнул Демьен, поворачиваясь за ним следом.

– Ему понравилось? – на лице Франца мерцало загадочное выражение, губы были приоткрыты, а в темных глазах маячила странная истома и мечтательность.

Демьен расстроился. Хотелось уверить Франца, что у них с Эверардом всё классно, но он просто сказал:

– Я так и не понял…

Франц задумался. – Ты готов сделать ради его внимания что угодно, да? – он обхватил его член ладонью. Демьен задохнулся, ухватившись от неожиданности за край стола. Рука двигалась чувственно и твердо, вызывая дрожь в коленях и мучительное томление в животе. Было невозможно сдержать долгий стон. Член истекал смазкой…

– Как ты это чувствуешь с кольцом? – искушающе прошептал Франц, не сводя с его лица долгого затуманенного взгляда.

– Острее... – выдавил Демьен. Подавлять стоны было всё сложнее. Желание было мучительным. Лицо пылало от непонятного стыда. Кровь приливала к члену толчками, и тот болезненно пульсировал.

– Ты уже кончал с ним? – Франц подсел ближе, стаскивая другой рукой болтающиеся на бедрах Демьена брюки. От прикосновения к коже, по телу бежали мурашки…

– С кольцом? Нет… А-а-а!.. – Демьен издал долгий стон и изогнулся, когда язык Франца лизнул напряженную головку. Его всего уже трясло от возбуждения и паники.

– Почему? – удивился тот, отстраняясь и снимая с себя свитер. Длинные волосы рассыпались по спине и плечам. Демьен вспомнил, как увидел его в первый раз. Франц казался ему прекрасным принцем из сказки… Это ощущение никуда не исчезло.

– Нельзя было… Но сейчас уже можно! – добавил он быстро, не подумав, и тут же прикусил язык. Франц мягко смеялся, сейчас особенно напоминая своего отца.

– Значит, это будет первый раз?.. Тогда внимательно следи за ощущениями, – он присел перед ним на колени, скользя руками по обнаженным бедрам и лаская острым языком ствол, яички и головку… Ладони проникали под тонкую водолазку, Демьен дрожал и крепко держался за край столешницы, чтобы ненароком не впиться руками в волосы Франца. Место прокола было особенно чувствительным, и Демьен в изнеможении двигал бедрами и постанывал, сходя с ума и задыхаясь. Безумие! Безумие!.. Наваждение и слабость… Но думать сейчас об этом совсем не хотелось, а останавливаться – тем более! Демьен успокаивал себя, что это просто… просто ласки! Боже, это же ничего не значит!

Франц взял в рот головку и тут же с громким чмоком выпустил ее изо рта. Демьен содрогнулся, с губ сорвался дрожащий стон. Он изнемогал.

– Прости, но я не буду его сосать, – прошептал Франц у самого члена. От щекотки озноб пробежался вверх по позвоночнику.

– Почему?!

– Не хочу подавиться кольцом и причинить тебе боль…

Демьен смотрел на него затуманенными глазами. Одеться и уйти сейчас было самым разумным решением. Но куда он пойдет посреди ночи? Чего только стоило добраться сюда… И куда он пойдет из этого теплого и уютного плена, где его ласкали, поили, кормили, где ему шептали нежными губами сладкие слова? Демьен сглотнул, не зная, что делать дальше. Франц молчал, задумчиво глядя на него снизу вверх и прикасаясь к члену одними лишь приоткрытыми губами. Глаза были внимательными, словно он считывал и понимал все его переживания… Словно это действительно его волновало.

– Можно я переночую у тебя? – прошептал, прочистив горло, Демьен.

– Конечно, – улыбнулся Франц и, поднявшись, наполнил бокалы прозрачным ликером. – Разденешься?

Демьен послушно стянул с себя гипюр. Волосы рассыпались по спине, до дрожи лаская обнаженную кожу. Сердце замирало. Он снова волновался и смущался, боялся себя, боялся Франца… Боялся этой комнаты и этой кровати. Хотел поскорее почувствовать прохладу ее простыней…

– Попробуй кекс, – прошептал Франц у самого его уха. Их обнаженные торсы были совсем близко. Демьен чувствовал жар и, дрожа от удушающего желания, не решался поднять глаза.

– Я схожу в ванную, – добавил тот интимным шепотом, но вопреки своему намерению поцеловал его в скулу, а потом в губы. Демьен задохнулся и с жаром ответил, постанывая ему в рот. Франц в истоме закатил глаза и, прижав его к себе, глубоко проник языком. Демьен тяжело дышал, вибрируя от тончайшего возбуждения и страха. Они обнимались и целовались, исступленно, как умалишенные, поедая, засасывая, впитывая друг друга ртами.

– Я хочу тебя… – прошептал Франц, отрываясь. Демьен поднял глаза, чувствуя, как горит лицо, но так и не решился ответить.

– Я всё же схожу в ванную… А ты выпей еще и обязательно попробуй кекс! Я его сам готовил, – Франц нехотя отстранился, улыбаясь. Но в глазах уже не было озорства, только засасывающее желание...

Демьен сглотнул и перевел взгляд на свое отражение. Боже, Демьен, что ты творишь?! Его мучила вина, стыд, желание, страх... Оставшись в одиночестве, он проверил предплечья и живот. Синяков вроде как еще не было… Хоть бы и не появились до утра! Меньше всего ему сейчас хотелось жаловаться Францу на судьбу, а тем более объяснять, что с ним чуть не случилось!

Когда тот вернулся, Демьен уже лежал в постели, спрятавшись под одеялом и крепко зажмурив глаза. Франц захохотал.

– Ну ты даешь!

Со стучащим в панике сердцем Демьен услышал, как выключается свет, как с бедер молодого человека съезжают брюки… Сзади прогнулся матрас, и Франц, приникая губами к его скуле, ловко скользнул под одеяло, прижимаясь всем телом, ведя рукой по груди. Демьен тяжело дышал, подавая попку назад, прижимаясь ягодицами к возбужденному органу Франца. Рука молодого человека проникла между его ног, возле самого паха, и обхватила член, Демьен всхлипнул, сжимая бедрами запястье и ерзая в изнеможении.

– Какой ты… – улыбнулся Франц и перевернул его на спину. Демьен пытался рассмотреть его лицо в полумраке, но мало что выходило.

Темнота расковывала его до безумия. Он уже притягивал Франца к себе, пытаясь раскинуть ноги. И когда ладонь того сжимала его перевозбужденный орган, Демьен едва не выл от желания. Они снова целовались, жарко, самозабвенно. Им обоим не терпелось, и оба медлили…

Не разрывая поцелуя, Франц поднес его ладонь к своему члену и застонал, когда Демьен принялся его ласкать.

– Демьен… – простонал он. Пальцы скользили у него между ног, исследуя, лаская, двигались по члену, и тогда Демьен заходился стоном и всхлипами. Кольцо это… Оно мучило и ласкало его одновременно. Ласкало изнутри, через уретру, таким немыслимым образом, о котором он даже не мог никогда подумать. И оно его пронзало… Он чувствовал это и сходил с ума.

– Ты позволишь? – Франц протянул руку и включил ночник, Демьен зажмурился.

– Зачем?

– Хочу тебя видеть… Ты не мог бы лечь на живот? – прошептал Франц у самого уха, и Демьен вновь залился краской. Что теперь делать?.. Он медленно перевернулся, глядя в бок и тяжело дыша. В голове хаотично пульсировали мысли.

Франц медленно приподнял и согнул его ногу в колене, отставляя ее в сторону. Демьен застонал и уткнулся лицом в постель, прикусывая простыню. Франц явно разглядывал его, поглаживая заднюю часть ног и оттопыренные ягодицы. Демьен задыхался, чувствуя, как от возбуждения член толчками испускает смазку… И даже это ощущение теперь было другим, более интенсивным.

Губы Франца коснулись его спины и попки. Демьен протяжно и жалостливо застонал, комкая пальцами простыню. Язык проник в анус, раздвигая стенки… Всё это зашло слишком далеко!

Когда Франц отстранился, явно собираясь ввести в него свой член, Демьен окончательно обезумел от внутренней борьбы…

– Прости! Но давай мы лучше не будем этого делать! – подскочил он на кровати, резко разворачиваясь и ускользая из объятий Франца. Тот оторопело смотрел на него огромными глазами, а потом, разразившись безудержным смехом, упал спиной на кровать.

– Боже, Демьен! Да ты динамщик! – не мог он успокоиться. – Что опять?.. Запрет? Сухой закон? Что случилось? Ты же хочешь этого!

– Прости-прости-прости! Хочешь, я сделаю тебе минет?! – Демьен не знал, как загладить вину.

– Это уже похоже на одолжение… – произнес Франц неожиданно мрачно и, поднявшись, бросил подушку в изголовье и лег на свое место.

– Прости… – Демьен кусал губы, ему было до удивления больно видеть Франца в таком настроении. – Я просто… я боюсь расстроить Эверарда!.. Мы и так с ним не очень хорошо попрощались…

– Да всё в порядке, – Франц внимательно посмотрел на него. – Но ты тот еще… Больше никогда не лягу с тобой в одну постель... У меня даже девушек таких не было!

– Ну прости!.. – засмеялся Демьен, придвигаясь ближе. Член всё еще был болезненно напряжен. У Франца тоже. Демьен положил голову ему на грудь и протянул ладонь к его набухшей плоти. Глаза Франца были темнее ночи и подернуты дурманом. Демьен судорожно приник к его губам. Желание было еще сильнее, чем до перерыва, его буквально трясло. Франц привлек его на себя, заставляя сесть сверху. Они целовались со всхлипами и стонами, члены скользили друг по другу. Франц сжимал и раздвигал его ягодицы, прикасаясь пальцами к пульсирующему входу.

– Франц… прости… – Демьен высвободился из его сильных объятий и ссунулся вниз, целуя рельефную грудь и живот. Когда налитый кровью член скользнул между его губ, Демьен всхлипнул от возбуждения. Франц протяжно застонал. Демьен так его хотел, что сам заводился от вкуса его возбуждения, от пульсации крови под губами, от стонов…

Когда он осторожно раздвинул в стороны его ноги, лицо Франца вытянулось от удивления, а глаза даже немного протрезвели. Не слыша возмущений, Демьен быстро смочил слюной палец и скользнул в его туго сжатый и почти незаметный анус. Франц шумно выдохнул и положил голову обратно на подушку, глядя расширенными глазами в потолок.

– Расслабься… – улыбнулся Демьен. – Линда, небось, такого не сделает!..

Он заметил, как губы Франца растянулись в лукавой улыбке, а в глазах зажглись озорные искорки, но тот уже закрыл глаза, отдаваясь ощущениям, и Демьен вернулся к его члену, попутно лаская свободной рукой свой…

Раскинутые в стороны ноги Франца и возбужденные движения бедер, одурманивающая теснота вокруг пальца возбуждали Демьена неимоверно и будили в нем желание самому побыть сверху. Но при мысли, что тогда его задницу точно ждет расплата, желание побыть активом куда-то исчезало…

Когда судорога наслаждения скрутила его пах, и он выплеснулся себе в ладонь, вобрав орган Франца до самого корня, оргазм настиг и молодого человека…

– Ну что?.. – первое, что тот спросил, немного отойдя.

– Что? – Демьен устало лег рядом.

– Что почувствовал с кольцом? – Франц теребил длинную прядь, с загадочной улыбкой глядя в потолок.

– Черт, я забыл… – Демьен потянулся за одеялом. Он был совсем без сил. – Я просто полностью сосредоточился на тебе. Забыл…

– Ничего… Потом поймешь, – Франц протянул длинную руку и выключил свет.

– Спокойной ночи, – произнес Демьен и лег на бок. Через несколько минут он почувствовал, как сзади к нему приникает Франц и, обнимая, прижимает к себе. Его длинные волосы окутывали так же мягко, как и руки.

– Спасибо… – прошептал Демьен. Ему было тепло и уютно, и тревога, то безумное беспокойство, что терзало его весь вечер, словно испарилось.

– Вы так спите с Линдой? – не удержался он.

– Да, – улыбнулся Франц.

– А кстати, где она?..

– Улетела в Лос-Анжелес.

Демьен обмер. Неприятная догадка сковала грудь ужасом. Ну конечно!.. Вот почему связь была такой хорошей…

– Эверард не летал ни в какой Лондон, – прошептал он мрачно. – И в Бергамо его не было!.. – слезы душили, крадя дыхание.

Франц напрягся и тут же отпрянул от него, включая свет. Он смотрел шокированно и недоуменно.

– Точно тебе говорю! – Демьен с разъедающей горечью размазывал слезы по лицу. – Они вместе с Линдой… В Лос-Анжелесе!.. – он задушено рыдал. – Или еще где-то!..

Франц шумно выдохнул, зачесывая волосы рукой.

– Успокойся… – попытался он его утешить, хотя на душе было до безумия тяжело. И сердце тревожно сбивалось с ритма. – Почему ты так ему не доверяешь?.. Откуда эти мысли?

– Я же видел, как они там друг другом любовались! – всхлипывал Демьен.

– Ну успокойся… – Франц вернулся на место, пытаясь перебороть внутреннее смятение, и обнять Демьена, пытаясь его утешить и успокоиться самому. Он поглаживал его по груди и целовал в голову и плечо. И постепенно всхлипывания стихли…

Хотя сам Франц не мог успокоиться до самого утра.

 

Утром Такехико проснулся до будильника оттого, что Сэм скользила ладонями по его груди и целовала возбужденный член. Такехико казалось, что он так и не успел протрезветь.

Этой ночью они опять хватились Демьена, решив позвонить ему на всякий случай. Сэм едва с ума не сошла, пока обзванивала всех родственников и знакомых… И в этот момент действительно напоминала обеспокоенную мамашу.

– Ты вроде собиралась сбежать до моего пробуждения, – произнес он, зевая и пытаясь потянуться, но услышал звон металла о перекладину – руки были скованы наручниками.

– Откуда они у тебя? – удивился он.

– Я вчера играла в плохого полицейского, – улыбнулась Сэм и без лишних разговоров провернула ключик в замке. – Захватила с собой на всякий случай, когда спешила к Демьену на выручку.

Такехико потер освободившиеся запястья.

– Ладно, – она со вздохом легла на бок. – Я уже уезжаю.

– Не спеши, – он провел ладонью по ее животу и груди, обхватывая губами напряженный сосок. Было лучше не заявляться в офис одновременно, но никто не мешал им позавтракать вместе…

Когда Такехико поднялся с постели и отправился в ванную, Сэм с интересом рассматривала его спину и тренированные мышцы худощавого тела. На ее губах играла довольная улыбка. Кобаяси был той еще загадкой, и после целой ночи вдвоем, у нее осталось ощущение, что она пока еще ее не разгадала.

Плавно ступая босыми ногами по прохладному полу, Саманта завернула в ванную, где шумела вода и за стеклянной перегородкой виднелся силуэт Такехико. Когда она отодвинула дверцу и шагнула к нему в душ, японец выглядел удивленным. Сэм прильнула к его губам, обнимая длинными руками его худощавое тело.

– Я подумала, что раз босса нет на месте, то и опоздать не грех… – прошептала она, скользя долгим поцелуем по его рту, подбородку, шее. Уже целуя плечо, она заметила что-то странное.

– Боже! – выдохнула она от неожиданности, машинально пытаясь смыть странный узор, проявляющийся на его плече.

– Не бойся, – поспешил он ее успокоить, но Сэм, как завороженная, смотрела огромными глазами на картинку, которая медленно превращалась из неразличимого розоватого месива в четкие линии телесно-коричневого цвета.

– Боже, что это?.. – протянула она. Струи горячей воды продолжали бежать по гладкой коже, но теперь на ней красовался диковинный дракон. Саманта, не в силах поверить своим глазам, водила по нему ладонями, поворачивая любовника и рассматривая огромный рисунок. Перед глазами стояло воспоминание о совершенно чистой спине Такехико, когда он уходил из спальни… И вот теперь…

– Не бойся, это татуировка, – спокойно произнес он.

– Но ведь еще пять минут назад ее не было!

– Она проявляется в определенные моменты, – объяснил Такехико, чувствуя, как Сэм поглаживает его тело поверх нанесенного рисунка. – Поверь, она была видна вчера весь вечер… И, наверняка, всю ночь… Тебе было просто не до этого.

– Да ты настоящий дракон! – выдохнула она, наконец позволяя ему повернуться, и тут же приникая к губам. Такехико обнял ее, прижимая к кафельной стене и целуя в длинную шею.

Сэм трепетала, чувствуя что-то новое в себе. Увиденное всё еще казалось нереальным, она не знала, чего ей ждать еще… Да, Такехико действительно был загадкой.

 


	84. Chapter 84

### 7

 

Парень в кресле был немногословен, как манекен. Высокий, в меру накачанный, скорее даже худощавый, в дорогом костюме и белой рубашке, с непроницаемо-бесстрастным выражением лица, он чем-то напоминал Демьену Такехико, хотя внешнего сходства с японцем не было ни на грамм.

Солнце светило в окно, Демьен сидел в комнате на диване и, щуря глаза, искоса рассматривал резкие черты бесстрастного лица. Ульрих, так звали парня, каким-то непостижимым образом умудрялся не выглядеть дураком, притом что молчал и ничего не делал.

У Ульриха были светлые волосы и загорелая кожа, на вид ему было не больше тридцати, и от его молчания Демьен испытывал всё больший дискомфорт.

Сегодня утром, когда Франц привез его домой, в квартире их уже ждали. Сэм и этот человек… Демьену казалось, что его некогда тайное жилище всё больше напоминает проходной двор.

– Что будем делать? – спросил он. Немногословный парень перевел на него светлые глаза и пожал плечами.

Всё верно, Эверард прислал ему телохранителя, а не друга. Демьен, не говоря больше ни слова, поднялся с дивана и направился в спальню. Если Ульрих ведет себя, как мебель, то разумнее всего просто не обращать на него внимания.

В этот час спальная комната была пронизана светом. Глядя на свое отражение в зеркале, Демьен разделся догола и, закрыв глаза, ничком упал на постель. Прохладный ветер из открытого окна мягко ласкал обнаженную кожу, и было странно, что в квартире есть кто-то еще… Опять… И в этот раз даже не Сэм… А он валяется тут голый, ни разу не стесняясь и ничего не боясь.

Как это, оказывается, подавляюще – знать что-то с полной уверенностью. От ощущения пустоты в груди на глаза набегали ненавистные слезы. Горькие, обжигающие кожу… Он знал, что этот парень не потревожит его. Знал, что Эверард сегодня не приедет. Знал, что на руках проявились синяки. И он один. Даже более одинокий, чем до появления телохранителя.

Демьен шумно выдохнул воздух. От зеркал отражалась тишина.

Ему ничего не хотелось. Он не знал, что делать дальше. Мысли возвращались к предполагаемой измене Эверарда – черт, к его вранью! – к Брэдли и компании подонков, к театральной постановке… Сон мог бы стать спасением, но спать не хотелось. А хотелось обратно к Францу или к Джеки, в нежные объятия, чтобы забыться и забыть обо всем… Но Франц этим утром был до странности замкнут и немногословен, а Джеки так и не отозвалась.

Новый мобильный лежал на тумбочке. Точно такой же, как предыдущий, ничего не изменилось, и номер остался прежним, словно и не было ничего. Выкинуть из головы и жить дальше. Но не получалось. В груди закипала обида и что-то похожее на ненависть.

Демьен приподнялся и потянулся к телефону. Стоило его включить, как тут же раздался звонок. Это был обеспокоенный школьный режиссер. Демьен не знал, что ему сказать. Надув губы, он искоса смотрел на свое отражение, слыша тревогу в чужом голосе и чувствуя себя опустошенным. Он был согласен уступить роль Брэдли, но как сказал режиссер, тот сегодня в школу не явился и на телефонные звонки не отвечал.

– Ладно… – бесцветным голосом пробормотал Демьен. – Я понял… Сейчас приеду.

– Мы едем в школу, – буркнул он Ульриху, уже одевшись и заглянув в комнату. К его удивлению, парень сидел всё в том же кресле и в той же позе, но теперь в его руке дымилась кружка кофе.

Ничего себе! А ведь он даже не заметил, что телохранитель ходил по квартире! Вот это профи! Может, Ульрих даже заглядывал в спальню, пока он валялся там с голой жопой?.. Демьен зарделся и внимательнее вгляделся в бесстрастное лицо. Но парень был спокоен и равнодушен, как и четверть часа назад.

– А пистолет у тебя есть? – спросил Демьен уже в лифте.

Ульрих производил странное впечатление: его нельзя было назвать неприметным, но парень совершенно не бросался в глаза, не привлекал внимания. Если бы Демьен не знал, что этот человек с ним, то чувствовал бы себя так, словно едет в лифте один. И это было странно и в то же время хорошо.

Ульрих перевел на него спокойный взгляд и, помолчав, всё же ответил:

– Тебе не о чем беспокоиться.

Утренний мегаполис был пронизан струнами энергии и кипящей жизнью. Весеннее солнце слепило глаза. Их черное служебное авто сливалось с потоком тысяч других машин и красно-желтых такси, серебристых рельсобусов и составов подвесного метро, и множеством дрейфующих разно-уровневых платформ.

Уже на стоянке театралки Демьен ощутил панику, хотя школьная жизнь текла своим чередом, и всё выглядело вполне обычно. Никаких следящих за ним незнакомцев, никаких обкуренных педиков-гомофобов…

От воспоминаний о вчерашнем кровь приливала к щекам. Он еще чувствовал на плечах давление чужих пальцев, и всё внутри поджималось, словно на нем всё так же была порезанная одежда… Унизительные удары, смешки и подтрунивания. Он голый и беспомощный… Демьен, сжав зубы, смотрел на здание театральной школы, готовый вот-вот увидеть на пороге ухмыляющиеся рожи. Сегодня он уже не мог разобрать, что было хуже: их несбывшиеся намерения или то, что они всё же успели с ним сделать.

– Собираешься идти со мной? – спросил он, видя, как Ульрих, устав его ждать, встает из-за руля и открывает ему дверь.

– Я теперь везде буду с тобой. Просто не обращай внимания.

– И как долго? – Демьен вылез из автомобиля.

– Пока начальство не отдаст другое распоряжение, – ответил Ульрих.

Засунув руки в карманы, Демьен шел к школе и старался не реагировать на взгляды учеников. Ульрих следовал где-то сзади. Присутствие молчаливого телохранителя внушало спокойствие, но лишало Демьена уверенности в себе: ему казалось, словно все вокруг понимают, что происходит, кто этот человек.

А в душе теплилась надежда, что Брэдли так и не приехал. События минувшего вечера казались слишком нереальными, чтобы быть правдой. Это было сном. Дремучим кошмаром. И в то же время это действительно произошло, и произошло с ним… Какое удушающее, позорное воспоминание! Почему именно с ним?! Демьен ненавидел себя сейчас. За то, что был слабым, что вляпался, как дурак… Что уже ничего не может изменить.

Его появление в репетиционном зале чуть ли не под руку с телохранителем стало настоящей сенсацией. Демьен, потупив глаза и стараясь не замечать интенсивного внимания со всех сторон, напряженно слушал, как Ульрих объясняет режиссеру, что «опекун мистера Кавалли переживает за его безопасность».

– Я представлен к нему в качестве телохранителя. Не обращайте внимания, продолжайте работать.

– А что, уже были какие-то проблемы? – удивился Чарли Рейнольдс.

О нет, совсем никаких! Демьен готов был провалиться сквозь землю: сверстники, заинтригованные сверх всякой меры, молчаливо таращили на них глаза и переглядывались. Демьен чувствовал, как каменеет лицо. Хоть бы Ульрих не вдавался в подробности!

– Просто предосторожность, – вежливо улыбнулся тот.

– М… ну что ж... Присаживайтесь, – растерянно пробормотал режиссер.

Демьен переоделся и вышел на сцену. Сегодня всё шло не так. Он был не в настроении, слова выпадали из памяти, и тело не слушалось – было деревянным, вялым, ни на что не годным. Его новый телохранитель сидел поодаль и, похоже, даже не особо смотрел на сцену. Но Демьен не мог понять, почему так смущается. Сцена всегда излечивала его от робости и застенчивости, он уже привык отключать сомнения и полностью погружаться в игру. Но сегодня в зале словно сидел сам Эверард, а не просто один из его работников…

– Ты завтракал? – допрашивал его Рейнольдс. – Может, прогуляешься в буфет?

– Нет-нет, спасибо… – Демьен вспомнил скомканный завтрак с Францем. – Я ел… Просто как-то… не могу собраться.

Через полчаса репетиции, понимая, что не сможет порадовать режиссера, Демьен решил отпроситься. Да, он уже и так много пропустил. Да, его дублер не пришел, и заменить его некем. Да, он понимал лежащую на нем ответственность. Но завтра он точно будет в форме! Завтра всё наверняка будет иначе!

«В крайнем случае, есть же Брэдли…» – вертелось у него на языке, но произнести это вслух и еще сильнее расстроить преподавателя Демьен так и не решился.

 

– Домой? – произнес Ульрих уже в машине. Демьен печально смотрел на залитую солнцем площадь перед школой.

– А ты качаешься? – спросил он еле слышно.

– Есть немного, – уклончиво ответил телохранитель. – Больше тренируюсь.

– А в каком зале ты занимаешься? – оживился Демьен.

– Я тренируюсь на работе, – Ульрих чему-то усмехнулся.

– А ты можешь отвезти меня в какой-нибудь тренажерный зал? – Демьен отвернулся к окну. Ульрих не ответил, просто молча поднял машину в воздух. Демьен был сконфужен, смущен собственным внезапным порывом. Йога и танцы – это, конечно, хорошо… Но хотелось быть сильным, как этот парень за рулем, как Эверард. Уметь постоять за себя!

Впрочем, первый опыт посещения тренажерного зала оказался разочаровывающим.

Демьен шокированно замер еще на входе. В помещении работали кондиционеры, но запах пота был неистребим. Он чувствовал, как волосы шевелятся на голове. Демьен не слышал такого даже в гримерке! Запах мужского пота и чего-то еще, что он не мог идентифицировать, напрочь отбивал желание находиться в этом месте. Потные накачанные тела и избыток тестостерона. Для него это было слишком!

– Пойдем отсюда, – пробормотал Демьен и спешно, словно за ним гнались, вышел на улицу.

 

День был солнечный, и Джулия, взобравшись на леса, грунтовала огромное полотно. Волосы собраны в пучок на голове, длинная шея, аристократичная осанка и женственные очертания тела – всё это приковывало взгляд, несмотря на не раз испачканный краской рабочий комбинезон. Дверь в мастерскую была открыта, и Франц уже какое-то время наблюдал за матерью, незамеченный в дверном проеме. От ее грации, от одновременно уверенных и невесомых движений веяло свежестью, и он чувствовал, как сконфуженно замирает дыхание, а скулы покрывает легкий румянец.

Он видел ее разной… Однажды он видел ее с отцом, но предпочитал беречь воспоминание в тайниках души незыблемым и неприкосновенным, слишком священным и драгоценным, чтобы кому-то что-то объяснять. Они были его богами, святынями, первоисточниками, загадочными и самобытными настолько, что, возможно, сами этого не понимали. Связи и дух пропитывали их семейные отношения и сплачивали так сильно, что посторонним было просто не дано их понять.

В некоторых семьях живут легенды. У них тоже были свои тайны. Хотя семейная история была совсем молодой и начиналась с самих его родителей.

Как много еще ему предстояло узнать, Франц понимал, но само ощущение сплачивающей их тайны опьяняло не меньше вина. Эверард и Джулия становились старше и мудрее, но не старели. И это многое переворачивало в привычном ходе вещей, это многое меняло…

Он унаследовал от матери, пожалуй, больше остальных детей. Хотя все они были поразительно похожи на отца. Какие-то ее незримые черты дрейфовали в нем, незаметные другим. Но он видел: во вкусах, в манере держать себя, в осанке, в утонченности, в чертах характера и даже в чертах лица. Возможно, впрочем, что это было только его мнение. Возможно также, что именно поэтому он так любил за ней наблюдать, чтобы потом, глядя в зеркало, накладывать оставшийся в памяти отпечаток ее лица на свое отражение и видеть… видеть все те незримые черты и понимать, что отличает его от Джеки…

Все эти размышления отвлекали его от других грустных мыслей, пока он стоял в дверях мастерской, прислонившись плечом к косяку и зажав папку с эскизами под мышкой.

– Милый, почему ты такой грустный? – голос Джулии вывел его из задумчивости. Франц улыбнулся, глядя на нее и трогаясь с места.

– Привет, мам.

Он помог ей слезть с лесов и крепко прижал к себе, обнимая. Нежность и любовь к ней душили его слезами, особенно этим утром. Близость матери делает человека слабым, сколько бы не было ему лет…

– Ми-илый мой, что случилось? – выдохнула Джулия, отвлекая его и заглядывая в лицо. – Ты дозвонился до сестры?

– А что случилось? – Франц бросил папку на кушетку. К его великому сожалению, он не был с матерью настолько близок, как с отцом. Она всегда оставалась немного недоступной богиней.

– Я звонил ей сегодня один раз… Но она всегда долго спит, ты же знаешь.

– Я ей звоню с вечера… Уже попросила Такехико найти ее, – лицо Джулии выглядело довольно встревоженным, и Франц тоже испытал тревогу.

– Может, я зря паникую?.. Даже неловко как-то, что мы беспокоим Такехико по поводу и без… – пробормотала Джулия, потянувшись к папке с рисунками, и улыбнулась. – Ты что-то хотел мне показать?

– Думаю, лучше лишний раз побеспокоиться, чем… Да, это наброски концертных костюмов. Посмотри профессиональным взглядом. Может, что-то посоветуешь?

– Милый, они прекрасны! – Джулия рассматривала рисунки горящими глазами. – Ты сделал несколько вариантов?

– Вообще-то, я хотел бы использовать их все, – Франц воспрянул духом. – Но, может, скажешь, какие тебе нравятся особенно сильно?

– Они все прекрасны!.. Как много костюмов для Линды, – Джулия, улыбнувшись, быстро подняла на сына глаза и продолжила раскладывать эскизы. – О, милый… Это сказочно!.. Ты всегда поглощал мифологию галлонами, – засмеялась она.

– Тебе нравится? – Франц не мог сдержать счастья.

– Они чудесны! Хоть в рамку… Я думаю, когда-нибудь они займут достойное место в музее «Доминанты»… Если такой появится!

Они переглянулись и засмеялись. На небольшом столике в другом углу мастерской зазвонил телефон, и Джулия взволнованно к нему подлетела.

– Да!.. ну слава богу… О… Не стоило. Ну ладно… Нет-нет, всё в порядке! Спасибо, Такехико!

Франц, расслабленно откинувшись спиной на кушетку, неспешно складывал эскизы и слушал разговор матери, понимая, что с Джеки всё в полном порядке.

Джулия выключила мобильный. – Как-то нехорошо получилось… Он разбудил ее и теперь везет сюда.

Франц представил эту картину и не смог сдержать смех.

– Мам, а как вы с папой всё это пережили?.. – спросил он задумчиво через минуту. – Всю эту ревность… Как вам удалось с ней справиться?

– Вот оно в чем дело. Ты поэтому такой подавленный сегодня? – улыбнулась Джулия, присаживаясь рядом и рассматривая работы, которые он еще не успел спрятать.

– У меня сегодня ночевал Демьен, – ответил Франц. – Узнав, что Линды нет в городе, он выдвинул любопытное предположение…

– Какое же?

– Что она вместе с Эверардом. И они вдвоем укатили в неизвестном направлении, и теперь на каком-нибудь райском берегу легкий бриз играет их… Ну, чем он там может играть? – хохотнул Франц.

– Че-орт, – изумленно протянула Джулия и залилась мягким смехом. – Нет, ну откуда он всё это берет?

Франц хихикнул в ответ. – Он меня уже один раз настропалил… Я как-то с этим справился. И вот опять. Как думаешь, ревностью можно заразиться от другого человека?

– Думаю, как и любой эмоцией… Милый, если тебя гложут какие-то сомнения, то самый простой способ их разрешить – это самому проверить. Хотя я просто уверенна, что всё это только плод воображения Демьена!

– Да я тоже так думаю… Но всё равно некомфортно как-то… А у тебя есть европейский номер Эверарда? А то он мне так и не звонил…

– Мне звонил один раз, – Джулия вздохнула, поднимаясь. – Где-то записывала… Сейчас поищу.

Она вышла, и Франц остался один. В широкое окно задувал ветер, колыхая легкие занавески. Атмосфера в мастерской была успокаивающей. Подождав немного, он достал мобильник и с бьющимся сердцем набрал номер жены.

Долго не было ответа, потом наконец он услышал ее голос. И все сомнения были разметены в прах одним ударом. Грудь затопила теплая волна. Какой же он был дурак, что позволил просочиться недоверию, что пошел на поводу у глупых предположений! Ему даже стало неудобно, что он так в ней сомневался.

– Привет, мой прекрасный незнакомец, – шепнула она интимно и хихикнула. Франц засмеялся, щурясь от блаженства и страстного желания сейчас же оказаться с ней рядом.

– Привет, мой викинг в юбке, – произнес он. На том конце провода было шумно, Франц слышал чей-то смех и разговоры.

– Вообще-то, я сейчас в брюках, – хихикая, уточнила Линда. Ее голос был слегка пьяный, с мурчащими нотками и теплой хрипотцой. Франц узнавал в нем отзвук марихуаны, и когда через мгновение услышал, как она задержала дыхание и выдохнула, то лишь утвердился в своих догадках. Захотелось вместе с ней затянуться терпким дымком.

– Я так соскучился по тебе…

– О, Фра-анц… Ну не говори так… и таким голосом!.. А то я прямо сейчас сорвусь с места и приеду к тебе!

Франц засмеялся. Он уже собирался сказать ей очередную романтическую глупость, когда неожиданно в трубке раздался крик Себастьяна:

– Франц, повлияй на свою жену!.. это Франц, да?.. Себ, не мешайся!.. – слышался в ответ недовольный голос Линды.

– Что там происходит? – Франц, широко улыбаясь, устроился удобнее, подтягивая колени к груди и забираясь с ногами на кушетку.

– Я тебе серьезно говорю, чувак! – на этот раз голос гитариста звучал четче, и издалека доносился смех Линды и возмущенные требования вернуть телефон.

– Черт, я хочу к вам! – хохотал Франц.

– Чувак, мне не до смеха! – говорил ему Себастьян, очевидно, убегая от солистки и фронтмена группы по совместительству. Его голос тоже был обкуренным. – Ты должен повлиять на свою жену! На днях в аэропорту она пыталась засунуть мне в задницу огромную фигню!

– Что-о-о?!! – Франц сполз по спинке от хохота. – Не может быть!

– Идиот, заткнись сейчас же и отдай мобилу!.. Может, чувак!.. Да подожди ты!.. Может!.. Придурок обкуренный! Я тебе еще не то в зад запихну, если не заткнешься!.. – доносились из трубки попеременные крики Себастьяна и Линды, а заодно еще чей-то хохот. Франц умирал со смеху.

– Я бы еще понял… ай!.. если бы это была наркота!.. – пытался объяснить гитарист. – Но огромный бриллиант, чувак!!! В мою задницу! Да там отродясь кроме дерьма ничего не было!

– Себа-астьян!.. – Франц сконфуженно слушал откровения гитариста, держась за живот от смеха, и всё же не зная, что думать. Или это был наркотический бред? Хотя, насколько он знал Линду, она запросто могла кому-нибудь чего-нибудь запихнуть.

– Ну хватит!.. – в трубке снова зазвучал ее уверенный голос и притворные крики Себастьяна, которому, возможно, отвешивали увесистые подзатыльники… или поджопники.

– Господи, что там у вас происходит? – Франц вытер выступившие от смеха слезы. – Что он вообще имел в виду?

– Я тебе потом расскажу, – ответила Линда. – Не бери в голову!.. вот он всё-таки козел! Ну не держится язык за зубами! всё выдаст!..

– Ладно… Но знаешь… Я уже начинаю испытывать беспокойство… И даже какую-то ревность! – интимно прошептал Франц, смеясь.

– Любовь моя, – Линда перешла на воркующий шепот. – Ты же знаешь, что у меня встает только на твою задницу! Тока ш-ш-ш!..

– Ш-ш-ш!.. – повторил со смехом Франц. – Я хочу к тебе!

– Скоро будешь! – уверила его Линда. Они попрощались, еще десяток раз повторив разные глупости. В мастерской появилась Джулия. Она успела переодеться, а значит, Жаклин и секретарь Эверарда уже приехали.

– Вот, – Джулия с улыбкой протянула ему номер. – Вижу, ты уже со всем разобрался?.. Джеки приехала. Недовольная безумно!

– Я так и подумал, – Франц расслабленно засунул телефон в карман. – Спасибо за совет! Я был дураком… И лучше не буду беспокоить Эверарда. Если не звонит, значит, есть причины.

 

Франц обнаружил сестру в ее бывшей комнате, которая, впрочем, всегда будет принадлежать ей, как и его комната – ему, даже несмотря на то, что ночевали они теперь в родительском доме лишь изредка.

Жаклин действительно выглядела недовольной, подавленной, виноватой.

– Эй, что случилось? – прошептал он, садясь перед ней на колени и заглядывая снизу в глаза, убирая с лица волнистые волосы.

Джеки посмотрела на него, и ее щеки покрыл легкий румянец.

– Чем ты занималась ночью? – спросил Франц тихо, уже что-то чувствуя, уже практически зная, что она могла бы сказать.

– Гуляла, – ответила Жаклин, напоминая ему ту маленькую сестренку, с которой они почти никогда не ссорились. Лишь один раз, уже достигнув подросткового возраста, поругались до слез и разбежались по разным комнатам. Ох и тошно же ему тогда было… Нестерпимо! Немыслимо! Словно, он добровольно отрезал половину себя. Почти не сговариваясь, они прибежали друг к другу, встретившись в коридоре и судорожно обнявшись. Он не помнил, почему они тогда ссорились, но хорошо помнил свое отчаяние. Они действительно были половинами, хотя и не были однояйцовыми близнецами.

– Джеки... – прошептал он, поглаживая ее по щеке и заглядывая снизу, как ребенок. – Ну мне-то ты можешь рассказать?

В комнату вошла Джулия, предварительно постучавшись. Близнецы со смехом переглянулись – теперь она не решалась заходить в их комнаты без стука.

– Милые, я ненадолго к Джессике, – она подошла и, наклонившись, поцеловала их по очереди. – Решила воспользоваться, пока Такехико тут и может меня сопроводить, – она забавно пожала плечами, и близнецы заулыбались.

– Ты Мишеля забираешь? – уточнил Франц.

– Да.

– Хорошо, только обязательно привези его обратно! А то я еще с ним сегодня не общался, – хихикнул Франц.

– Договорились, – Джулия подмигнула и закрыла дверь.

– Надеюсь, она не специально решила уехать, чтобы нас оставить наедине? – пробурчала Жаклин, всё с тем же виновато-недовольным выражением лица.

– Не думаю, – улыбнулся Франц, примирительно глядя на сестру. – Ты с кем-то познакомилась?

– Нет, – Джеки отвела взгляд. – Я с ним даже не знакомилась… – она шумно выдохнула и упала спиной на постель, прикрывая глаза рукой.

– Так-так, – Франц приподнялся и растянулся с ней рядом. – Ты хоть предохранялась?

– Конечно, предохранялась! За кого ты меня принимаешь?! – воскликнула сестра и беззвучно заплакала, поворачиваясь на бок и ища у него защиты.

Она лежала в его объятиях, растерянная и опустошенная, нежная и ранимая, похожая на смятый цветок в своем светлом платье, и Франц целовал ее лицо и черные кудри, прижимая к себе и чувствуя, как неспокойно на сердце.

– Тебе хоть понравилось? – спросил он расстроено.

– Не знаю, – прошептала она, вытирая слезы. – Я не знаю, что на меня нашло… Я думала забыть и вообще никому не рассказывать.

Франц понимающе смотрел в ее темные мерцающие глаза. В памяти всплыло воспоминание, как он сам непонятно чего искал и даже чуть не переспал с Джаретом, о котором в сущности ничего не знал, а потом соблазнил и потерял друга. Чего он тогда хотел? Зачем всё это делал? А ведь о странном Джарете он даже Джеки не рассказывал! Как хорошо, что тот не стал его преследовать…

– Как это вышло? – прошептал он, прижимаясь к ее лбу. – Случайно?

– Нет, я вышла ночью в город, чтобы найти кого-то… Мне хотелось отдаться незнакомцу. Дурацкая затея, – Джеки вновь вытерла глаза. – Я чувствую себя просто отвратительно...

– Ш-ш-ш… – Франц поцеловал ее губы. – Ничего страшного ведь не случилось… Один раз ведь… С кем не бывает? Я прекрасно понимаю, что ты чувствуешь.

Он успокаивающе покрыл поцелуями ее лицо, Жаклин улыбнулась.

– Что он хоть с тобой делал? – усмехнулся Франц.

– Да ничего особого. Даже не раздевались… Стоя. Ночью на улице… Представляешь?

Франц невесело улыбнулся, глядя на сестру.

– Ты сильно рисковала.

– Я знаю, – Джеки скривила губы, в глазах стояла боль. – Дура потому что…

– Ты хотела этим кого-то… заменить? – Франц всё отчетливее вспоминал свои безрассудные похождения.

– Нет… не знаю, – Жаклин задумалась.

– А какой он был?

– Взрослый очень, – она хмыкнула, глядя на него. – Властный…

– Не блондин, надеюсь? – неожиданно заржал Франц, особенно ярко вспоминая разноцветные глаза Джарета.

– Нет, темненький вроде, – непонимающе хихикнула Джеки. – А что?

– Да нет… это я так, – Франц всё еще сотрясался от смеха, уткнувшись сестре в грудь, и больше не в силах четко произнести ни слова. – Черт, могла бы ко мне прийти, – сказал он, успокоившись. – У меня, кстати, Демьен ночью был. Тот еще динамщик!

Франц кратко рассказал ей о ночном приключении, и теперь они хохотали вместе.

– Прости за это… – прошептала Джеки, уже явно обретя душевное равновесие. – Я, похоже, наелась этой ночью. Хватит с меня эротического экстрима, – она хмыкнула.

Они лежали рядом, обнимаясь и нежно целуя друг друга.

– Я только что звонил Линде, – с улыбкой произнес Франц. – У них там что-то невообразимое происходит!.. У меня, кстати, для тебя сюрприз.

– Какой? – Джеки перевернулась на бок, подложив руку под голову. Ее глаза блестели.

– Этим летом ты станешь членом группы!

– Чего?! – заржала Жаклин. – Это кем? Винсент уходит?

– Да не клавишником, – перебил ее Франц. – Будешь петь вместе со мной!

– Фра-а-анц!.. – оробевшим голосом протянула она. Во взгляде появилась паника.

– Не бойся! Это будет круто! Мы уже всё продумали. Я даже концертные костюмы для тебя сочинил!

– О боже!.. – Джеки в ужасе упала на спину, закрывая лицо руками. – И давно вы это решили?

– Не очень, – засмеялся Франц. – Не бойся! Основную партию всё равно Линде тянуть, а мы с тобой просто будем рядом. Ну попоем немного, подумаешь! У тебя получится, я уверен!

 


	85. Chapter 85

### 8

 

– Он здесь, – прошептала Джулия еле слышно, бережно обнимая его.

На дне глубоких, оттененных мудростью зеленых глаз притаилась тревога. Тревога за него, ведь он еще не успел ничего ей рассказать. Сходу из самолета в автомобиль, из автомобиля на крыльцо. Что еще он узнает, что услышит? Телефон Демьена молчал, но беспокойства не было. Возможно, потому, что было чутье, и чутье его не обмануло: Демьен уже ждал в особняке, едва услышав о его возвращении. Сны стали сбываться с пугающей достоверностью.

– Всё в порядке, – ответил Эверард, приникая губами к виску жены. В груди тлела дрожь, хотелось со вздохом сжать ее в объятиях и на минуту забыться, забыть об усталости и заботах. Но многие вопросы еще требовали его решений. – Расскажу позже, – произнес он, подмигнув ей.

Джулия только покачала головой, не сводя с него внимательного взгляда. – Он в тренажерном зале.

– Где?! – засмеялся Эверард. – С каких пор Демьен стал качаться?

Джулия улыбнулась и неопределенно пожала плечом. – Скоро будет ужин. Приходите.

Когда Эверард зашел в зал, любовник, голый по пояс, сидел на одном из тренажеров и с усилием тянул на себя груз. Увидев его, он от неожиданности выпустил из рук перекладину **,** и грузовые блоки с грохотом упали на подставку.

– Привет, культурист, – засмеялся Эверард.

Демьен спешно смахнул волосы с раскрасневшегося от усилий лица. Его глаза казались растерянными, влюбленными… и в ту же секунду вдруг стали ненавидящими, словно он вспомнил о чем-то. Никакой радости, никаких пылких объятий. Эверард заулыбался.

– Что… – произнес Демьен еле слышно, – натрахался?! – из горящих глаз неожиданно брызнули слезы.

Эверард оторопел и в тот же миг согнулся от смеха. Тело содрогалось от беззвучного хохота, словно независимо от его воли, выплескивая нервное напряжение и усталость последних дней.

– Я такой смешной?! – губы Демьена дрожали, пальцы так сильно впивались в ручки тренажера, что побелели костяшки. – Я для тебя клоун, да?!.. – слезы текли по щекам.

– Может, дашь мне хоть какую-то зацепку? – Эверард устало привалился спиной к стене.

– Пошел к черту! Какой же я дурак, что люблю тебя!.. – рыдания вынуждали Демьена глотать слова. Он напряженно, сквозь набегающие слезы, всматривался в его лицо, выражение глаз менялось от вопрошающего до ненавидящего и обратно. Демьен выглядел таким хрупким, таким истерзанным…

– Значит, моих поцелуев тебе больше недостаточно?!..

– Ты действительно дурачок, – Эверард со вздохом покачал головой, и Демьен, выкрикнув нечленораздельное ругательство, упал лицом в ладони. Плечи сотрясались от судорожных всхлипов. Эверард с тяжелым сердцем приблизился и опустился перед ним на колено.

– Демьен, что происходит?.. – произнес он увещевающе, поднимая его голову, гладя волосы и стирая слезы с мокрого лица. – Что опять случилось?

– Ты знаешь что! – Демьен пытался отпихнуть его руки. – Ненавижу тебя!

– Это я уже слышал, – улыбнулся Эверард, перехватывая пальцами его подбородок и целуя кривящиеся губы. Сладостное касание, словно молния, пронзившее, казалось, их обоих… Вкус соленых слез… И желание, шевельнувшимся в низу живота змеем.

– Я уйду от тебя!.. – сквозь слезы обиженно выдохнул ему в рот Демьен.

– А вот это уже что-то новое…

Демьен оттолкнул его и, вскочив, бросился к двери, но Эверард перехватил его за руку.

– Погоди. Может, хоть скажешь, в чем моя вина на этот раз? – попытался он свести всё в шутку.

– Ты знаешь в чем! – Демьен вырвался и, отступив на шаг, вытер лицо, силясь сквозь слезы рассмотреть Эверарда. Тот стоял перед ним в своем черном дорожном костюме, сильный и привлекательный, как всегда. Сердце сжималось от боли. Откуда в одном человеке могло быть столько величия, обаяния и остроты? Откуда могло взяться столько мистической загадки, столько неразрешенных вопросов?.. Губы Демьена дрожали, новые слезы набегали на глаза, но он боялся моргнуть и пропустить хотя бы миг этого ранящего его сердце волшебства.

– Я такой дурак… – прошептал он с дрожью в голосе. – Я уйду от тебя… Уйду! И не вернусь!

Лицо Эверарда стало холодным.

– Уходи, – мрачно произнес он, отступая. – Ты уже достаточно взрослый, чтобы прожить без меня.

– И уйду! – садящимся от плача голосом угрожающе воскликнул Демьен.

– И уходи! – словно в запале, твердо ответил ему Эверард, грозно глядя на него пронизывающим взглядом, и Демьен содрогнулся от новой порции рыданий. В немигающих глазах Эверарда была хорошо спрятанная боль, всё та же боль, что Демьен видел однажды, когда уже чуть было не потерял его. Эверард любил его… Но почему так поступал с ним? Почему ему было недостаточно лишь его одного?

Демьен всхлипнул и развернулся к двери, чувствуя отчаянное желание бежать отсюда, бежать от себя… и бежать обратно к Эверарду. Никогда не отпускать.

Он уже открыл дверь, когда понимание происходящего пронзило его мучительной болью: любовник не станет его возвращать, не побежит следом, не будет ни о чем просить…

– Как же я тебя ненавижу!!! – закричал Демьен, разворачиваясь, и кидаясь на него с кулаками. – Ненавижу! Ненавижу! Ненавижу!

Эверард попытался привлечь его к себе, твердо сжимая ладонями побледневшее лицо.

– Успокойся… Слышишь меня? Успокойся…

Но Демьен смотрел на него невидящими безумными глазами и продолжал шептать:

– Как ты мог… с ней! Ну почему?! Ненавижу!.. Ненавижу!!! – он вырвался, изо всех сил толкнув Эверарда в грудь, так, что полы пиджака разъехались, и Демьен, испытав панический ужас, заметил на рубашке темное пятно. Мысль, что это он мог ранить любовника, повергла его в шок. Но как?!!

– Что это?.. – прошептал он дрожащим голосом. – Как это могло случиться?..

Эверард медленно перевел взгляд на свой левый бок.

– Пуля, – равнодушно ответил он.

Пуля?.. Какая пуля? Демьен соображал с трудом. Мысли не желали собираться в стройные ряды, он еще трепетал от пережитых эмоций.

– Куда ты?.. – он почувствовал, как лишается последних защитных покровов, когда увидел удаляющуюся спину Эверарда. – Не бросай меня!..

– Я в ванную, придурок, – процедил тот, и Демьен бросился следом.

– Тебя ранили?! Так ты всё же уезжал по делам?! – сбивчиво спрашивал он, семеня рядом, пытаясь заглянуть любовнику в глаза и вымолить прощение. – Прости!.. Ну я ж не знал! Я ведь думал, что ты…

Демьен осекся: в коридоре стоял Франц и смотрел на них огромными встревоженными глазами. Не исключено, что и слышал их перепалку, ведь дверь так беспечно осталась открытой…

– Всё в порядке? – вымолвил он.

– Всё нормально, – взгляд Эверарда потеплел, и Демьен, давя в себе мучительное желание схватить его за руку, опустил глаза.

– Будете ужинать? – было слышно, что Франц пытается совладать с беспокойством. Точно всё слышал, вот черт!

– Да, малыш, сейчас придем, – Эверард подмигнул сыну обоими глазами, и Франц расслабился.

 

– Как это случилось? – в туалете, стоя за спиной любовника и наблюдая в зеркало, как тот обрабатывает рану, Демьен дал себе волю. Он вибрировал, как натянутая струна, и не знал, переживал ли он сильнее, когда подозревал Эверарда в измене, или сейчас, когда видел темно-красную борозду на левом боку. Пальцы нервно впивались в обнаженную кожу, и он изо всех сил старался не причинить Эверарду новой боли.

– Я не знал, что твои поездки так опасны… Это серьезно? – он целовал и целовал его плечо, скользя по коже губами, прижимаясь щекой к собранным в хвост волосам, вдыхая любимый запах.

– Царапина… – ответил Эверард, и Демьен хмыкнул.

– Серьезно, – улыбнулся тот ему в зеркале. – Прошла по касательной. Могло быть намного серьезнее.

– Ужасно… Ты не говорил, что это так опасно! – Демьен дождался, когда Эверард сменил бинты, и с жадностью обвил его талию, приникая щекой к спине. – Я люблю тебя… Ты ведь простишь меня, правда? Я никогда от тебя не уйду… Жить не смогу…

– Хоть расскажешь, в чем меня подозревал? – Эверард развернулся и обнял его, упершись задом в умывальник.

– Это так глупо!.. Ты будешь презирать меня еще больше, – прошептал Демьен, удобно устраиваясь в его объятиях.

Эверард помолчал, с загадочной улыбкой касаясь губами его лба. Демьен, покорный и хрупкий, жался к нему трепетным олененком, ничем не напоминая того дикого растрепанного кота, что пытался выцарапать ему глаза еще несколько минут назад.

– Разве я когда-то презирал тебя? – произнес Эверард тихо и поднял его лицо, приникая к приоткрывшимся навстречу губам. Демьен был всего на полголовы его ниже, и это было так удобно… Достаточно лишь наклонить голову… Сердце билось восторженно и удивленно. Он никогда еще так сильно не любил его. И это было странно и больно одновременно. Упоительно. Эверард наблюдал за собой. Любовь словно росла вместе с Демьеном. Он наблюдал за прикрытыми в истоме заплаканными глазами. Губы, мягкие, нежные, сводящие с ума своей дрожью и сладостью, открывались ему навстречу. Демьен стонал ему в рот, пытаясь захватить его язык. Между их ртами будто протянулась напряженная струна. Демьен, обмякший и одновременно вибрирующий, уже отвечал ему всем своим существом, приникая, обнимая, жадно поглаживая сквозь ткань брюк его напряженный член.

– Демьен… – прошептал Эверард, прерывая поцелуй и глядя ему в глаза. Его собственные глаза были сейчас темными, затянутыми желанием. Должны были быть. Он знал. На дне зрачков Демьена дрожала мольба. Эверард чувствовал тонкий запах его пота, будоражащий, вызывающий ненасытную жажду обладать.

– С какого перепуга ты решил качаться? – спросил он хрипло, и Демьен вздрогнул, словно просыпаясь.

– Именно, что с перепуга… – прошептал он сконфуженно и виновато опустил лицо, прижимаясь к нему, словно прячась от чего-то, от себя.

Эверард помрачнел, крепче обнимая его, поглаживая спину, руки, проводя по знакомым очертаниям плеч снова и снова. Демьен больше не отвечал ему, только тяжело дышал. На плечах виднелись небольшие бесформенные синяки. Они были чем-то замазаны, и Эверард только сейчас их заметил. Его руки остановились. Сердце стучало гневно и взволнованно, он чувствовал, как в душе разгорается злость.

– Подонки… – всё же сорвалось с его губ. Демьен сжался и, сильнее уткнувшись лицом ему в шею, заплакал. Эверард чувствовал, как слезы бегут по коже, и от этого в груди разверзалась бездна.

– Демьен… – он отвлек его от себя, заглядывая в лицо, целуя и собирая губами соленую влагу. Желание, как назло, становилось лишь сильнее, мешаясь с яростью и гневом, пробуждая в нем совершенно первобытные инстинкты.

– Как это было? – спросил он мрачно. – Что они сделали?

– Не смотри на меня так!.. Не надо!.. – всхлипывал Демьен. – Я чувствую себя жалким…

– Ох, Демьен… – Эверард прижал его к своему плечу, захватывая голову рукой, зарываясь пальцами в волосы. – После ужина расскажешь обо всем. Слышишь?

– Разве Сэм тебе ничего не говорила? – Демьен тяжело дышал, медленно успокаиваясь.

– Она рассказала только то, что успела увидеть… К тому же, у нее неидеальное зрение.

– Но стреляла она неплохо…

– В воздух любой дурак попадет.

Демьен фыркнул, утыкаясь носом Эверарду в ключицу. До его возвращения вся эта история не вызывала в нем такого отчаяния и такого стыда. Вчера у Франца он даже сумел убедить себя, что ничего не было, и почти успокоился. Рассказывать обо всем Эверарду было особенно мучительно. Он чувствовал себя слабым и ничтожным… Сейчас, в его объятиях, событие словно приобретало болезненную глубину. Демьен тяжело дышал, зажатый сильными руками. И как ни странно, в этот момент он больше всего хотел бы, чтобы Эверард вообще ни о чем не узнал.

– Почему ты никогда не учил меня хотя бы простейшим приемам самообороны? – спросил он едва слышно. – Ведь Франца и Джеки ты этому учил, и вот Мишеля сейчас…

Демьен почувствовал, как удивился Эверард.

– Думаю, всё дело в наших отношениях… – задумчиво произнес он через минуту. – Мне бы никогда не пришло в голову учить самообороне Джулию, например. Я чувствую, что отвечаю за ее безопасность и должен ее защищать. То же самое я испытываю по отношению к тебе.

– Они хотели засунуть мне в задницу металлический штырь, и тут как раз подоспела Сэм… – прошептал Демьен после долгой паузы, с трудом выдавливая слова и чувствуя, как напряглось тело любовника. Грудь Эверарда медленно приподнималась – такие незаметные и скрытые эмоции, но Демьен чувствовал.

– Сначала они меня побили, – кусая губы, он поднял взгляд. Как он и думал, лицо Эверарда было застывшим, а в темных глазах зарождалось что-то недоброе.

– Не сильно, – поспешил добавить Демьен. – Как видишь, лицо целое, голова тоже… – сказал он и осекся от ответного взгляда.

Они помолчали. Эверард задумчиво теребил его волосы.

– Как твой прокол? – спросил он наконец. Демьен заулыбался.

– Хорошо.

– Зажил? – взгляд Эверарда потеплел.

– Практически! Выглядит уже просто отлично и не болит. Хочешь посмотреть? – Демьен лукаво прищурился.

– Потом, – улыбнулся Эверард. – Когда я разберусь с твоими неудавшимися насильниками. Не хочу, чтобы они стояли между нами.

– Между мной и тобой ничего не может встать, – прошептал Демьен.

– Ну да, кроме твоей ревности, – усмехнулся Эверард. – Бессмысленной и беспощадной.

Демьен прыснул со смеху и приник к его губам. – Прости меня за этот раз!

– Угу, и за все предыдущие тоже, – произнес Эверард, подтрунивая.

– Ну прости! – засмеялся Демьен.

– Прощу, если это была последняя вспышка, и в дальнейшем ты будешь хотя бы уточнять у меня детали.

Демьен виновато улыбался.

– Я серьезно, – усмехнулся Эверард. – Это был твой последний взрыв эмоций.

– Я попробую, – неуверенно пробормотал Демьен. – Прости…

Они помолчали, просто обнимаясь. Эверард всё так же упирался бедрами в раковину.

– Они какие-то странные насильники… – прошептал Демьен через минуту. – Я думал, они педики. А они оказались какими-то… гомофобами.

Брови Эверарда удивленно изогнулись. – Ты запомнил их лица?

– Ну так… примерно. Хорошо опишу только двоих: Брэдли и его дружка-придурка.

Эверард усмехнулся.

– Ты что-то придумал? – спросил Демьен.

– После ужина расскажу.

– Хорошо, – Демьен почувствовал облегчение. – Ты уже закончил в Европе?

– Нет, малыш. Я приехал разобраться с твоими проблемами. Своих я пока не решил…

 

Когда они спустились к ужину, успев переодеться и привести себя в надлежащий вид, вся семья уже была за столом: Джулия, близнецы и Мишель. Демьен испытал смущение, когда при появлении все обратили на него внимание. Он чувствовал благодарность, что эти люди принимали его как часть семьи, и вместе с тем смущение и неловкость. А еще вину, что им пришлось их дожидаться. Впрочем, уже садясь, он заметил, что на тарелках Джеки и Мишеля уже лежала еда, и испытал облегчение.

Молчаливая Агата разливала вино, но как только за столом оказался Эверард, он тут же ее отпустил. Демьен давно заметил, что, в отличие от Джулии, Эверарду было чуждо излишнее обслуживание. Уж вино-то он точно мог налить себе сам.

Поразительно, вся семья была в сборе! Не хватало только Линды. Демьен вел себя тихо и скромно, почти ничего не говоря и лишь внимательно слушая разговоры Линтов. Ему было странно, и в то же время так комфортно находиться среди них… Выпив немного вина, он стал жалеть, что проводил с ними так мало времени.

Франц выглядел заметно более веселым, чем утром, и когда он хитро подмигнул ему, Демьен не смог сдержать улыбку.

Обстановка была непринужденной и расслабленной, но, как Демьен и ожидал, не было сказано ни слова о поездке Эверарда, о том, что вчера произошло с самим Демьеном или что будет дальше.

 

Когда следующим утром он приехал на репетицию, то первым делом узнал у одноклассников, не появился ли Брэдли. Но того в зале не было.

Странное предчувствие пронизывало тело электричеством. И дело было даже не в собственной безопасности – несловоохотливый телохранитель всё так же сопровождал его повсюду. Дело было в Эверарде, в том, что тот задумал. Что-то назревало, и Демьен не знал, что. Накануне после ужина он рассказал любовнику всё, что мог вспомнить. Но тот так и не захотел поделиться своими планами. Демьен переживал.

Уже ближе к обеду на мобильный пришла первая фотография, и Демьен едва не вскрикнул от волнения. Тело пронизывало напряжение. Хотелось выскочить в коридор и ходить по рекреации туда-сюда в попытках успокоиться.

Это был один из тех парней… Тот самый долговязый тип со странной прической, едва не покалечивший его металлическим штырем. Фотография была сделана со стороны с сильным увеличением. Демьен взволнованно смотрел на экран мобильника. Что происходит? За этими ублюдками следят? Эверард пытается точно вычислить его обидчиков?

Словно в подтверждение его мыслей за снимком последовало смс-сообщение: «Он?».

Демьен перезвонил.

– Что ты делаешь? – прошептал он сдавленно, сидя в стороне над своим рюкзаком.

– Работаю, – лаконично ответил Эверард. – Ты получил?..

– Только что пришло… – шепотом начал Демьен и замолчал, глядя на сцену.

– Мои ребята нашли их, – спокойно ответил любовник. – Ты ведь хотел этого?

– Как они смогли их найти?!

– Через твоего приятеля… Извини, через Брэдли Шора, – Эверард помолчал. – Мы следили за ним, ждали, пока соберется вся компания… Просто посмотри на снимки и скажи, кто там был. Хорошо? – голос Эверарда звучал иронично, даже весело.

Демьен был бледен. Репетиция продолжалась, и режиссер обеспокоено смотрел в его сторону.

– Ты убьешь их?.. – прошептал Демьен испуганно.

– Демьен! – укоризненно воскликнул Эверард и захохотал. – А ты хочешь? – осведомился он через мгновение, и голос его при этом был низким, ласкающим, искушающим.

– Н-нет… – сдавленно пробормотал Демьен.

– Это хорошо, – произнес Эверард с улыбкой. – Я знал, что ты не кровожадный.

– А Брэдли?.. – Демьен запнулся.

– Ни о чем не беспокойся, – голос любовника стал серьезным. – Я обо всем позабочусь. Отдыхай.

Кое-как досидев до конца репетиции, Демьен отправился с Ульрихом в кафе.

Фотографии приходили одна за другой. Он всё гадал, включит ли Эверард в расстрельный список и его бывшего приятеля, когда на экране появилась последняя фотография. Демьен побледнел. В ней точно не было необходимости: они оба прекрасно знали, как выглядит Брэдли Шор. Чего Эверард добивался? Что хотел ему этим сказать?

Демьен вновь набрал его номер. – Что ты теперь собираешься делать? – пробормотал он взволнованно.

– Не имею привычки объявлять о своих планах заранее, – с усмешкой в голосе ответил тот. – Погода хорошая, бери Ульриха под мышку и идите развлекаться куда-нибудь. В парк аттракционов, к примеру.

– Да ну, я в таком напряжении... – кусая ногти, произнес Демьен.

– Сам решай… Займи себя чем-нибудь. А вечером встретимся у тебя.

 

Вечер был удивительно спокойным. Закат медленно таял, наполняя город сумерками и привкусом полыни. Эверард, сидя на своем байке и наблюдая краем глаза за ничего не подозревающей группой молодых людей, вдыхал вечерний воздух полной грудью. В городе, несмотря на всю его вонь и величие, пахло весной и сиренью. Пахло воспоминаниями… Он пил их большими глотками размешивая с кислородом и никак не мог напиться. В груди тлела дрожь и желание пережить всё это снова, годы, когда он был ребенком и королем этих улиц, неизвестным и свободным бродягой. А особенно ту весну и то лето, когда он встретил Билли… когда полюбил Джулию.

Удивительное время. Удивительно щемящее ощущение в груди. Билли, его друг, его брат, его любовник, исчез из его жизни, оставив о себе лишь воспоминания. И воспоминания горчили, как полынь, и опьяняли сумеречным привкусом. _Если боишься потерять что-то драгоценное – сохрани это в памяти._ Годы шли, и где-то в глубине души он еще надеялся однажды отыскать своего непохожего двойника, бродягу со светлыми волосами.

Но годы шли, и всё вокруг менялось, менялся он сам. Постоянная работа над собой, и от прежнего бродяги, от необузданного в своих страстях и желаниях демона, оставалось всё меньше.  Ну да, он всё так же наслаждался напитками, едой, любовью, сексом, властью, исследованиями, работой, всё так же погружался в людей, овладевая ими изнутри, но ему не хватало чего-то. Он слишком сильно контролировал себя, он не мог забыться… Он запер своего зверя слишком глубоко. Может, пора было выпустить его на свободу?

Эверард, усмехаясь, наблюдал за группой ничего не подозревающих парней. Нет, они в сущности были детьми. Неразумными, жестокими, неуверенными в себе, но детьми. На них не стоило отыгрывать свою жажду бесконтрольных ощущений, пусть зверь подождет еще немного.

Он вздохнул и задрал голову, лаская взглядом темнеющее небо. В молодости всё было так просто: пей – если хочешь пить, люби – если хочешь любить, бей – если хочешь жить. Сегодня ему опять предстояли битвы. И он ждал их с нетерпением.

…Когда, всё еще о чем-то споря, компания побросала пустые пивные бутылки и направилась за угол, Эверард оставил свой байк под защитой силового поля и незаметной тенью последовал за ними. Молодежь тусовалась привычными тропами, и когда они почти пришли на то самое место, где едва не покалечили Демьена, Эверард не особо удивился…

 

– Джо, ты заебал уже со своими подозрениями! – Брэдли сплюнул и выкинул окурок. Он чувствовал себя уставшим и издерганным, а глубоко внутри поселился страх. Выйти бы из всей этой передряги живым и невредимым! Денек выдался напряженный. Парни никак от него не отставали, то и дело рассказывая анекдоты про педиков и ехидно переглядываясь.

Дома, в потайном отверстии стола, еще оставался припрятанный когда-то шарик опиума, он мечтал поскорее до него добраться. Но Джо со своими парнями не оставлял его в покое.

Повисло напряженное молчание. Брэдли полез в карман за пачкой, но сигарет больше не было. Джо, внимательно к нему присматриваясь, протянул свою и тоже закурил.

– На выходных, возможно, махну к родителям в Огайо… – произнес Брэдли, выдыхая дым.

– Что, засрал и сваливаешь? – Джо ехидно улыбался, глядя на него сверху вниз.

«Бля, опять за свое…» – вздохнул Брэдли, затягиваясь и изучая землю под ногами.

– Ты только признайся честно, мы тебе ничего не сделаем, – подмигнул тот, выдыхая дым ему в лицо. Парни заржали. Все были на взводе, похоже, так и не оклемались после вчерашнего. Брэдли меньше всего хотелось оказаться на месте Кавалли. Интересно, как он там?.. Брэдли вздохнул и поднял глаза.

Вдалеке шел какой-то человек. Он видел только очертания мужской фигуры, высокой, стройной, треугольного типа – с широкими плечами, узкими бедрами и длинными ногами. Ему всегда такую хотелось, но бог сделал его коренастым. «Черт, красивый мужик…» – подумал он отстраненно, когда вдруг понял, что тот направляется к ним.

Парни тоже его заметили и, побросав в сторону окурки, замолчали. Брэдли затянулся в последний раз и тоже с сожалением выбросил сигарету.

– Байкер какой-то, – тихо прошептал Фил.

– Хули ему от нас надо? – так же тихо спросил Морис.

На мужчине действительно был обтягивающий байкерский костюм. И не какой-нибудь – дорогущий! Брэдли это видел. Как видел, что волосы незнакомца заплетены в косу. Он определенно не слишком к ним торопился, идя спокойно и размеренно, словно собирался что-то спросить. Но Брэдли чувствовал угрозу. Парни тоже напряженно молчали, стараясь особо не пялиться в сторону незнакомца, и в то же время неосознанно приближаясь друг к другу.

И тут Брэдли хорошо его разглядел. Мужчина как раз подошел к ним совсем близко… Бля! Сердце испуганно ёкнуло, и в голове словно даже на миг помутилось.

– Это… – попытался он прошептать, дергая Джо за рукав. Парни с интересом смотрели на незнакомца, ничего не подозревая.

– Это… – Брэдли заткнулся, потому что опекун и любовник Демьена как раз смотрел прямо на него и широко улыбался.

– Ну привет, что ли, – произнес тот и засмеялся.

– Чувак, тебе чего вообще? – недовольно спросил Джо. – Заблудился, что ли?

Парни хихикнули, но тихо, неуверенно, сразу замолкнув, глядя себе под ноги. Мужчина перевел взгляд на Джо, внимательно его изучая и чему-то усмехаясь. Брэдли оглянулся, уже думая, как бы незаметно сделать ноги, когда начнется заварушка.

– Так. Ты, ты… и ты можете идти, – уверенно произнес опекун Демьена, показывая пальцем на Сида, Корти и Мориса. В голосе и движениях чувствовалась привычка распоряжаться и командовать. Парни растерянно заржали, переглядываясь. Брэдли побледнел, когда понял, что мужчина перечислил тех, кого не было на вчерашней эпохальной «вечеринке». Блять! Брэдли оглянулся в поисках спасения и медленно шагнул назад.

– А ты останься, Брэдли, – хитро улыбаясь, добавил мужчина. – Не спеши так.

– Хули тут происходит? – шепнул ему Джо, уже тоже заметно струхнувший. От мужчины буквально веяло опасностью. – Откуда он тебя знает?.. Блять, мужик, – произнес он громче, – чего тебе? Знаешь дорогу, так иди, куда шел!.. Псих какой-то…

Эверард засмеялся. – Так, детишки, у меня есть на вас немного времени, но не так много, чтобы вести светские беседы. А вы идите, – подмигнул он трем счастливчикам. – Идите, пока отпускаю.

– Сид, иди!.. – просипел Брэдли едва слышно. Сид смотрел на него растерянно, а потом, впечатленный его говорящим взглядом, всё же сделал шаг в сторону.

– Сид, только попробуй дезертировать, и я тебе жопу порву! – произнес Джо угрожающе.

– Жопу порву… – повторил, усмехаясь, опекун Демьена. – Ну хватит.

Он просто протянул руку и, схватив Джо за грудки, ударил кулаком ему в лицо. Послышался хруст, парни ахнули. Всё произошло так быстро, что никто даже не сообразил, в чем дело. Пару человек бросились на мужика, остальные – врассыпную, и Брэдли тоже. За спиной слышались звуки ударов и нечленораздельные возгласы… Он не знал, кто побеждает, и не особо этим интересовался, стараясь отбежать подальше, когда услышал позади быстрые догоняющие шаги и почувствовал резкий удар по затылку.

– Кажется, это входит у нас в привычку, – услышал Брэдли над собой смеющийся низкий голос и отключился.

 

Парни разбегались, как тараканы. Только двое попытались с ним драться, остальные же просто убегали. Такого с ним еще не было. Это больше походило на избиение младенцев, чем на драку. А он-то надеялся, что всё будет серьезно!

С двумя смельчаками он справился сразу, отдав должное их храбрости, и лишь немного покалечив. За другими пришлось побегать…

Эверарду хотелось смеяться, до того всё было нелепо. Впрочем, весело тоже, этого он не мог отрицать. Они были такими слабыми и беспомощными, такими перепуганными, что ему приходилось напоминать себе, за что он так с ними и что они могли бы сделать с его Демьеном.

Его Демьен… Раздавая удары направо и налево, а больше играя в догонялки, Эверард ощущал себя так, словно вернулся в свою непутевую молодость. Только тогда противники были настоящими. Кто бы мог подумать! А ведь сначала выглядели вполне серьезными ребятами… Эта шпана только Демьену могла показаться опасной. Комедия какая-то!

Со спины было сложно отличить, кого он собирался отпустить, а кого наказать. Догнав и избив пару недалеко убежавших, Эверард еще успел свалить с ног и вырубить Брэдли, остальных пришлось отстреливать.

Достав пистолет, он выстрелил одному в ногу – по касательной, не серьезнее, чем была его собственная рана – второму в руку, тоже только чтобы испугать и заставить остановиться, а третий был похож на одного из тех, которым он дал индульгенцию. Эверард опустил пистолет и огляделся. Противник лежал поверженный и, постанывая, а то и откровенно плача, пытался расползтись в разные стороны. Похоже, убежало больше, чем он изначально планировал. Но главные действующие лица всё же были на месте.

Вздохнув и спрятав пистолет, Эверард схватил Брэдли за ногу и поволок к основной группе. Потом сбегал за остальными. Раненные даже не пытались убежать, только испуганно всхлипывали и умоляли не убивать их.

Собрав остатки в кучу и по памяти сверив их лица с фотографиями, Эверард быстро осмотрел увечья, убедившись, что они не смертельные, потом достал пушку и присел в отдалении на камень.

– В общем, так, детишки. Слушайте сказку, – он огляделся, убедившись, что его слушают. – Жил был один мальчик. И звали его Демьен.

Услышав имя его любовника, ребята притихли и напряглись, уже не пытаясь уползти или подняться на ноги.

– Жил этот мальчик не тужил, пока не встретился с компанией отморозков, которые, на самом деле, были такими же мальчиками, только пытались самоутвердиться, оправдывая это своими надуманными принципами. О принципах позже! А пока вернемся к сказке, – Эверард заметил, что Брэдли пришел в себя и теперь отчаянно осматривается, пытаясь оценить обстановку и удрать.

– Так вот, однажды самоутверждающиеся мальчики попытались обидеть Демьена. Но к счастью у него была крестная, – Эверард усмехнулся и показал на себя пистолетом. – Добрая фея, которая решила мальчику помочь и наказать его обидчиков, чтобы в дальнейшем неповадно было. Теперь всё понятно?

Он оглядел притихших парней, они боялись что-то говорить. Смотреть ему в лицо они тоже боялись.

– Вижу, вопросов нет, – произнес Эверард мрачно. – Теперь о надуманных принципах. Когда Демьен встретил свою крестную фею, он рассказал, что едва его не покалечившие ублюдки оказались гомофобами. А так как мы все знаем, кто такие гомофобы, – он обвел их взглядом. – Поясню: латентные геи, которые боятся себе в этом признаться! Так вот, раз мы все это знаем, то сейчас одним махом прикончим сразу трех зайцев: вылечим гомофобов от ложной нравственности, геев – от ложного стыда, а всем оставшимся вправим мозги на будущее. Вопросы есть?

 

Ожидание пропитывало его насквозь.

Свет изредка проносящихся мимо автомобилей падал на противоположную стену, создавая иллюзию, что он не один. Но в зале царил лишь полумрак и его затаенное дыхание. Демьен не знал, о чем думать и что предполагать. Он ждал уже не один час, поджав под себя ноги и глядя немигающими глазами на светотени ночи, кажущиеся сейчас более яркими, чем все цвета радуги.

Он вымыл волосы и ничего не надел, потому что Эверард отослал телохранителя и велел ждать его дома… И Демьен надеялся, что это что-то означало.

Было далеко за полночь. И он просто ждал, сидя на спинке стоящего у окна дивана, прижимаясь обнаженной спиной к прохладному стеклу и скользя взволнованным взглядом по деталям интерьера. Он так редко бывал в этой комнате с широким окном и стройными рядами  книжных полок, он так редко что-либо читал…

Наконец кто-то открыл входную дверь своим ключом. Демьен скрестил пальцы, – хоть бы это был Эверард!

При звуке уверенных неспешных шагов по коридору, сердце окончательно сбилось с ритма. Демьен с удивлением услышал, как любовник остановился перед дверью в зал, даже не доходя до спальни. Откуда Эверард знал, что он тут?! Демьен сглотнул и посмотрел в проем открывшейся двери, где как раз появился силуэт любовника.

_О боже… дай мне сил!_

Демьен молчал и не мог оторвать взгляд от до боли знакомой фигуры, мужественные очертания которой лишь выигрывали от кожаного байкерского костюма. Заплетенные волосы, четкие очертания скул, уверенный, скользящий по нему в ответ взгляд… Демьен боялся что-то спрашивать, потому что человек, прислонившийся плечом к косяку и гипнотизирующий его темными глазами, был слишком могущественным, слишком опасным. Он был каким-то новым, и в то же время тайный голос уже нашептывал ему, что именно это и есть настоящий Эверард.

– Всё хорошо?.. – всё же спросил Демьен тихо.

Эверард не отвечал, только губы изогнулись в легкой улыбке. Впрочем, в ней не было и капли веселья. – И давно ты тут так сидишь?

Демьен вспыхнул. От этого нового, сводящего его с ума человека в дверях исходил весьма ощутимый поток сексуального притяжения и животного магнетизма. Демьен не знал, что происходило в эти последние несколько часов, но Эверард напоминал ему сейчас о тех осенних днях, когда приходил к нему, пропитанный смертью. Но сегодня в нем не было мрачности, о нет! Что бы там ни происходило, похоже, Эверард этим наслаждался.

– Ты убил их? – боясь поверить собственным мыслям, робко спросил Демьен.

– Нет, малыш, – улыбка стала шире, а взгляд спокойнее. – Только немного покалечил и заставил сношать друг друга в жопу, – Эверард оттолкнулся плечом от двери и, хитро усмехнувшись, исчез в коридоре.

– Что-что?! – Демьен вскочил следом за ним, захватывая по пути халат. Ему казалось, он ослышался. – Что ты сделал?! – его уже душил приступ нестерпимого смеха. В доме загорался свет.

– Они трахали друг друга по очереди и плакали… – Эверард зашел в противоположную комнату и достал из бара бутылку. Демьен услышал знакомый запах рома. Он давно его не пил.

– Плакали, но продолжали трахать, – мрачно закончил Эверард. – Тебе налить?

Демьен, накидывая халат, с готовностью кивнул и бухнулся на диван, не в силах дождаться подробностей.

– Как это было? – губы растягивала дурацкая улыбка.

– Ну, я заставил их стать на колени… – начал Эверард, протягивая ему полный бокал.

– Нет-нет!!! – перебил его Демьен, отхлебывая. – Давай с самого начала!

Ароматный ром лизнул его язык и обжигающим теплом просочился в желудок, словно в тот же момент проникая в сознание и наполняя кровь эйфорией. О, аллилуйя! Демьен был так взбудоражен новостью, что чуть не прыгал от нетерпения. Эверард смеялся, хитро на него глядя.

– Ты такой довольный, – хихикнул Демьен, наблюдая, как любовник разваливается в кресле. Хотелось танцевать, припрыгивать вокруг него и петь любовные серенады.

– На себя посмотри! Ты словно вот-вот расплачешься от счастья, – широко улыбнулся тот, поднося бокал к губам и не сводя с него смеющегося взгляда.

Демьен сделал еще один опьяняющий глоток и почувствовал, как от счастья кружится голова. Эверард сидел напротив и смотрел на него горящими глазами. Черт! Да как он умудрялся выглядеть таким юным? Или время, действительно, пошло вспять? В этом своем кожано-композитном костюме, мужчина казался пришельцем из другого мира. Демьен не мог налюбоваться линиями его гибкого тела, его вальяжно раскинутыми длинными ногами в тяжелых ботинках. Не мог сдержать желания получить всё сразу: историю, подробности и ласки!

– Ну-у!!! – закричал он, глотая сладкий ром, чувствуя себя уже совсем счастливым.

– В общем, мы следили за ними, а вечером, когда стемнело, я обнаружил их на пустыре… Кстати, недалеко от того места. Немного избил, а потом, пригрозив пушкой, заставил насиловать друг друга по очереди… Мне кажется, им даже понравилось, – Эверард многозначительно приподнял бровь, и Демьен чуть не задохнулся от смеха.

– В любом случае, новый опыт не повредит.

– О господи! Как ты это сделал?! И они не сопротивлялись?

– Ну знаешь, с пушкой у виска не сильно и посопротивляешься. Особенно с таким маньяком, как я, – Эверард налил себе еще рома. – Кстати, им пришлось еще и отсасывать друг у друга, потому что не вставало…

У Демьена глаза на лоб полезли. – О че-о-орт! И они плакали?! – он так ярко представлял эту картину, что уже не мог остановить хохот.

– Да, немножко плакали, – Эверард смотрел на него с нежностью и улыбался своей самой ослепительной улыбкой.

– Я тебя обожаю!!! Мне даже в голову такое не могло прийти!

– Ну, когда ты сказал, что они какие-то гомофобы… И учитывая, что они хотели сделать… Я подумал, что ребятам надо дать шанс проявить себя!

Демьен смущенно прыснул в бокал. – И Брэдли тоже в этом участвовал?

Эверард задумчиво за ним наблюдал, уже не смеясь. – Нет. Я подумал, что ему могло бы понравиться. И тогда это было бы уже не наказанием…

Демьен хихикнул, потягивая алкоголь и отчаянно желая пересесть любовнику на руки.

– А если серьезно, – добавил тот. – Я отчасти ему благодарен. Ведь он вступился за тебя и немного отсрочил… то, что могло случиться.

Демьен допил ром и, чувствуя себя уже совсем захмелевшим, подошел к Эверарду. Когда он остановился рядом с креслом, глядя на него и загадочно прижимая пустой бокал к губам, взгляд любовника как-то поменялся. Демьен почувствовал, как от этого выражения темных глаз у него тянет в паху. Что это было? Восхищение? Нежность? Любовь?

– Сними халат, – тихо произнес Эверард, и Демьена обдало жаром. Член поднялся к животу, Эверард явно заметил эту его реакцию под тонкой шелковой тканью.

Превозмогая отчаянное головокружение, Демьен поставил бокал на столик и медленно развязал халат. Шелк соскользнул с плеч, попутно лаская чувствительную кожу, и оставил его обнаженным с болезненно напряженным членом.

Эверард рассматривал его, скользя по телу ласкающим взглядом, и попивал ром, но больше ничего не происходило. Демьен изнемогал. Пару раз взгляд любовника особенно долго задержался на его проколотом члене. Восприняв это как сигнал, Демьен собрался было взобраться Эверарду на руки, но тот придержал его за талию, останавливая.

– Не садись… – произнес он мягко, рассматривая его пирсинг. – Я бы предложил тебе еще выпить. Но ты, похоже, и так уже пьян…

Губы Эверарда приоткрылись. Демьен, понимая, что тот думает сейчас совсем не о выпивке, поставил ногу на подлокотник и придвинул бедра к его лицу.

Эверард словно только этого и ждал…

Что ласкало его сильнее – заинтересованный взгляд любовника, полный истомы, или его быстрый искушающий язык, касающийся члена в месте прокола под уздечкой и играющий кольцом? – Демьен не знал. Эверард провел языком по контуру впивающегося в набухшую плоть кольца и, подцепив металлический шарик, подвигал его вверх вниз, заставляя кольцо проворачиваться в головке. Какое интенсивное ощущение! Демьен задохнулся, дрожа и с трудом держась на ногах. Колени подгибались.

– Похоже, это станет моей любимой игрушкой, – усмехаясь, Эверард поднял на него смеющийся взгляд.

– М-м… Возьми его в рот! – выпалил Демьен быстро, умоляюще. И в тот же миг губы любовника сомкнулись на члене, а ладони мягко проникли под ягодицы. Демьен дрожал, выгибаясь. Эверард засасывал его осторожно, словно исследуя, бережно лаская горлом, но не впуская глубоко, не так, как раньше, когда захватывал его целиком и почти проглатывал. Демьен всё понял… Кольцо стало новым жестким ребром в его члене.

– Мне что, оральный секс больше не светит? – спросил он расстроено, когда Эверард выпустил его орган изо рта и вновь принялся двигать языком тугое колечко.

– Светит, но не с этой штукой, – ответил тот спокойно, откидываясь в кресле и наливая ром себе в бокал.

– Можно подавиться? – Демьен грустно присел на подлокотник.

– Я всегда знал, что ты сообразительный мальчик, – усмехнулся Эверард, пригубив алкоголь. Демьен хмыкнул, умалчивая, что узнал это позавчера от Франца.

– А если я сниму его?

– Если снимешь, то конечно. Но пока полностью не заживет, лучше не вынимай. А то потом назад не вденешь. Ну и ты, наверное, уже знаешь, что слизистая быстро заживает и такой пирсинг лучше надолго не оставлять без украшений? А то, опять же… потом назад уже не вдеть.

Демьен со вздохом перебрался ему на колени, приникая и перехватывая губы поцелуем. На губах был ром…

– У меня теперь всё время стоит, – поделился он шепотом.

– От кольца? – вопреки ожиданиям Демьена, Эверард нахмурился. – Может, слишком сильная стимуляция? Как ты его ощущаешь?

– Очень остро, – довольно улыбнулся Демьен. – Всё словно в два раза острее…

– Нравится ощущение инородного предмета в уретре? – усмехнулся Эверард. – Я бы мог его усилить.

У Демьена мурашки пробежали по коже, а член вновь дернулся от прилившей крови.

– Как? – спросил он.

– Узнаешь, – подмигнул любовник. – Ты еще не рассказывал, как прошла процедура.

– О-о… это было что-то, – хмыкнул Демьен. – Я даже не знаю, как сказать…

– Так и говори.

– Во время процедуры у меня встал, а потом я потерял сознание…

Эверард молча покачал головой.

– Тебя не смущает, что у меня встал при чужом человеке?

– И что чужой человек трогал твой член? – засмеялся Эверард. – Нет, если он делал это в перчатках, и пользовался одноразовой иглой, – Эверард всё еще смеялся. – Главное, чтобы это тебя не смущало… Больно было?

– О да, – Демьен лег головой ему на плечо. – Я о тебе в тот момент думал…

– Неожиданно, – вздохнул Эверард.

– Ну тебе хоть понравилось?

– Мне и без кольца всё нравилось… Но да, так тоже очень хорошо. Думаю, нам еще предстоит узнать его плюсы. К примеру… – Эверард задумался, прижимая бокал к щеке. – Я могу теперь приковывать тебя за него к спинке кровати, чтобы ты не бегал по всяким притонам и пустырям.

Демьен захохотал. – Я не против, если ты будешь рядом.

– Ты доволен отмщением?

– Еще бы, – хмыкнул Демьен, поднимая взгляд и глядя в темные глаза, скользя рукой по затянутой в кожу груди и ниже – к паху. Эверард был возбужден. Демьен жадно присосался к его губам, проникая в рот языком, впуская его гибкий язык в себя… По спине струился озноб и ласкающие ладони.

– Разденешься? – прошептал он умоляюще.

– Да, – Эверард улыбнулся, глаза были полны истомы и мягкого света. И Демьен заулыбался, трясь щекой о его лоб и скулы, не переставая целовать.

– Пойдем в спальню?

– Нет.

Демьен засмеялся. Он понимал. Ему тоже хотелось еще посидеть здесь, поговорить, хотя желание окутывало их обоих невидимой пеленой.

– А что конкретно ты сделал с Брэдли?

– Брэдли… – со вздохом повторил Эверард. – Похоже, ты всё же неравнодушен к нему.

– Ну с чего ты взял! Я наоборот рад, что всё закончилось.

– Не жалеешь, что не удалось попрощаться?

– Попрощаться?! – в шоке проговорил Демьен. – Что ты с ним сделал?

– Да ничего особенного, один раз врезал по затылку, когда он пытался от меня убежать, ну и чуток придушил локтем, когда ребята уже вовсю жарили друг друга, а я держал Брэдли, дабы досмотрел до конца. Кстати, ему, похоже, единственному это всё и понравилось… Я имею в виду, любительский порно-спектакль.

Демьен не выдержал и со смехом уткнулся ему в плечо.

– Серьезно, – усмехнулся Эверард. – Зрелище было скучное и неприятное, я лишь присматривал, чтобы не сачковали. А Брэдли вовсю стебался. Внутренне, но я это чувствовал. Пару раз он даже поржал.

– Поржал?! – изумился Демьен. – И они слышали?!

– Я же говорю, ты его больше не увидишь. Если он парень умный, а он всё же не дурак, то смотается из города еще сегодня… Я ему то же самое посоветовал, – усмехнулся Эверард. – Так что позавчера ты видел его в последний раз. Не жалеешь? Мне казалось, вас всё же что-то связывало.

Демьен обнял любовника. Почему-то было грустно. – Ничего не связывало… Просто он меня веселил поначалу… пока не начал домогаться.

Эверард едва заметно вздохнул, прижимая его к себе. – Это еще не конец, малыш… Нам еще так многое нужно решить.

Демьен почему-то вспомнил вчерашний вечер. Они уединились и обсудили всё не сразу. После ужина, пошатавшись по дому и поговорив с близнецами, он нашел Эверарда в подвальном помещении под холлом, где когда-то зависали друзья Жаклин и Франца. Когда Демьен спустился, на огромном экране шли мультики, а на пушистом белом ковре, побросав подушки прямо на пол, шутливо боролись Эверард и маленький Мишель. Мальчик залез отцу на спину и, явно веря в свою силу, пытался его одолеть. Эверард мастерски подыгрывал, крича, что тот его победил. Демьен заулыбался, как всегда в такие моменты жалея, что Эверард не был его отцом. Стало грустно… Мишель первым обратил на него внимание. «Папочка, а почему Демьен такой грустный?» – спросил он громко, и Демьен вздрогнул, как всегда, когда младший ребенок Эверарда обращал на него внимание. Кем он для него был? Как Мишель его воспринимал? В качестве кого? Демьен не раз задавался этими вопросами. Но когда спрашивал у Эверарда, тот говорил, что всё в порядке, что Мишель знает – он друг папы, и что когда Мишель подрастет, он всё ему расскажет, и тот поймет… Глядя на либеральность старших детей, Демьен не сомневался, что поймет… «Демьен, иди к нам» – произнес тогда Эверард, и он присоединился к просмотру мультиков.

– Ты узнал, кто тот мужик? – прошептал он тихо.

– Нет, малыш, похоже, его видел только ты.

– Но он был! – воскликнул Демьен. – Честно!

– Я верю тебе, – улыбнулся Эверард. – Это мы тоже решим.

– Как думаешь, кем он может быть?

– Не знаю… – глаза Эверарда таинственно замерцали. – А у тебя есть подозрения?

– Нет, – помотал Демьен головой. – И тебе придется еще уезжать?

– Да, но это будут короткие поездки… Ты даже не заметишь, – Эверард заправил прядь его волос за ухо, Демьен улыбнулся, целуя его руку.

– Ты такой красивый, Демьен… – произнес Эверард. Его голос и глаза вновь ввергали в томное ожидание. – Больше не чувствуешь себя униженным и ничтожным?

Демьен вспыхнул. – Еще не понял… Вообще-то, нет, если я тебе нравлюсь… Я тебе нравлюсь?

– А больше ни о чем спросить не хочешь? – засмеялся Эверард, спихивая его с колен и поднимаясь. – Ты, вроде, хотел в спальню? Но у меня есть идея получше.

 

…Позже, мокрый от испарины и дрожащий, со стоящим членом и разведенными в стороны ногами, Демьен стоял у зеркальной стены в своем импровизированном балетном зале и, захлебываясь стонами, смотрел сверху вниз на любовника. Тот, обнаженный и тоже вспотевший, сидел перед ним на коленях, с силой прижимая к холодному зеркалу его разведенные в стороны бедра, удерживая вытянутыми руками его колени и лаская снизу доверху восхищенным взглядом.

– Какой же ты красивый…

Демьен дрожал и цеплялся влажными ладонями за зеркальную гладь, и не мог отвести глаз от любимого лица. Член подрагивал, прижимаясь к животу, испуская прозрачные капли, головка набухла так, что кольцо в ней почти утонуло, врезаясь в плоть и сводя его с ума острым, невыносимо сладостным ощущением. Ему казалось, что он может кончить прямо так, особенно если Эверард продолжит на него смотреть. Кончит от одного лишь гипнотического взгляда темных глаз, от страсти на его лице. Хотя они уже занимались любовью этой ночью…

– Какой ты стал красивый!.. Посмотри…

Но Демьен не мог смотреть никуда, кроме как на Эверарда.

– Ты редкая драгоценность, котенок, – улыбнулся тот, скользя губами по внутренней стороне бедра, Демьен изогнулся, судорожно дыша. – Ты был красивым в тринадцать, но не настолько… Ты был свернутым бутоном… Если бы ты был тогда таким, как сейчас, я бы просто украл тебя.

– Ты и так меня украл, – Демьен дернулся, когда язык прошелся между раздвинутых ног.

– Нет, – усмехнулся Эверард. – Ты сам сбежал ко мне на яхту.

– Я сбежал на яхту… и ты меня украл… – заходясь стоном, всё же уточнил Демьен.

– Хорошо, – согласился Эверард.

– Возьми меня, – простонал Демьен.

Эверард отпустил его ноги, и Демьен сполз по стеклу, падая в объятья.

– Брюнеты с голубыми глазами так редко встречаются… – прошептал любовник, кладя его на пол и нависая сверху.

Демьена била дрожь. Глаза Эверарда гипнотизировали и искушали, казалось, что комната медленно плывет и затуманивается. Краем глаза он видел в зеркале их ласкающие друг друга отражения, и эта двойственность сводила его с ума.

– Но ведь я… – попытался он возразить, раздвигая ноги, слабея, желая впустить Эверарда в себя. Но тот медлил, продолжая гипнотизировать и доводить до исступления неторопливыми парализующими ласками.

– Не пытайся меня убедить, что ты натуральный блондин, – неожиданно засмеялся Эверард, опускаясь на него всем своим сильным телом. Демьен задохнулся от спазма желания в животе.

– Твои черные корни говорят об обратном… – Эверард приник поцелуем к его губам и, резко подхватив под колени и разведя ноги в стороны, прижал член к его входу, и медленно, как змея, но не останавливаясь ни на миг, вошел на всю длину. Демьен вскрикивал и постанывал, не в силах замереть и подождать хотя бы мгновение, ерзая и изгибаясь на его члене, захлебываясь жгучим желанием. Он хотел, чтобы тот двигался в нем как можно скорее, наполнял, распирал его изнутри, брал резко, глубоко, медленно, быстро!.. Он хотел противоположных вещей и сходил с ума. Анус был припухшим после прошлого раза, и член наполнял его до предела, вызывая крики и вспышки под веками, и только одно желание – извиваться вдвоем на полу бесконечно, с каждым вторжением взбираясь на всё более высокий пик. Демьен изгибался всем телом, обвивая любовника ногами и прижимая его к себе за плечи и за голову. Черная коса змеей сползла на плечо Эверарда. Демьен не помнил себя…

Наслаждение обвивалось вокруг него тугими кольцами, он был одержим Эверардом. И он не хотел, он боялся, что это безумие когда-нибудь прекратится.

 


	86. Chapter 86

### 9

 

Улицы были залиты солнцем и многолюдны, каждый спешил по своим делам. Демьен шел сквозь толпу, сосредоточенный на себе и целенаправленный, стуча каблуками по асфальту, не замечая происходящего вокруг, наслаждаясь встречным ветром, зная лишь, что где-то сзади за ним следует телохранитель. Ветер теребил волосы и складки непривычно элегантной одежды, и Демьен чувствовал себя парящим… и не таким, как все.

Это был конец мая, и лето струилось по коже томительной негой и приятным предчувствием. Впереди уже виднелась цель его путешествия – небоскреб с двумя парадными входами, отбрасывающий слепящие блики и притягивающий его, словно магнит. Демьен уже не шел, он шагал по воздуху, чувствуя, как разворачивается внутренний парус, и зная, что любовник точно в офисе, иначе сам бы он не смог так бессовестно нарушать законы гравитации.

Изнутри здание казалось непривычно пустым. Деловито пройдя по своему пропуску и не дожидаясь Ульриха, Демьен вызвал лифт. Краем глаза он видел, как молчаливый телохранитель подошел к дверям другого подъемника. Куда Ульрих направится теперь, Демьен не имел ни малейшего понятия, да и не хотел знать: тот и так осточертел ему сверх всякой меры, и было так приятно избавиться от постоянного сопровождения хотя бы в главном офисе компании Эверарда.

Вот уже месяц Ульрих был его второй тенью, и Демьену казалось, что он медленно сходит с ума… Не в силах остаться в одиночестве ни в школе, ни на улице, ни в собственной квартире, он уже начинал подумывать, как бы отделаться от этого парня, либо хотя бы на время сбежать из-под опеки и погулять в одиночестве по парку или с одноклассниками, вдохнуть наконец свободу полной грудью! Один раз ему почти удалось убежать, но Ульрих очень быстро отыскал его и, ничего не сказав, продолжил свою нелегкую службу. Удрать, именно удрать! Сбежать, испариться, улетучиться! Опасно? Безрассудно? Да. Но, возможно, всё было не так страшно, как казалось, тем более что странный преследующий его человек больше не подавал признаков жизни, словно его никогда и не было…

Брэдли, как и предрекал Эверард, больше в школу не приходил. А у Демьена появился новый дублер… По театралке ходили слухи, что Шор вернулся в Огайо: якобы что-то случилось, и он понадобился родителям дома. И Демьена всё чаще посещали мысли, что рано или поздно всё подходит к концу, и от этого становилось отчаянно грустно. И страшно…

Двери лифта открылись, и он, бросив еще один взгляд на Ульриха, шагнул внутрь. Девяносто пятый этаж… Перед глазами стояла усмешка, которую Демьен в последний момент заметил на лице телохранителя. За эти дни парень явно узнал о нем много нового… Ходить привычными маршрутами под постоянным наблюдением становилось всё сложнее, особенно недавно, когда он сделал вылазку в секс-шоп. Демьен даже перед продавцом не испытывал такого стыда. О чем только Эверард думал?! Собирался, что ли, память парню стереть? Или тот был настолько надежен?.. Демьен, как свежему воздуху, радовался любой возможности избавиться от телохранителя. А сделать это можно было только рядом с Эверардом. Либо гуляя с кем-то из Линтов, как, например, сегодня утром, когда он упросил Франца помочь ему с одеждой…

С того дня, как Эверард разобрался с его обидчиками, прошел месяц. И за всё это время они почти не виделись, общаясь в основном по телефону. Любовник постоянно находился в разъездах и делах, а у Демьена была горячая пора выпускных экзаменов. Одинокие ночи и молчаливое присутствие вездесущего Ульриха доводило его до сумасшествия. А на улице было жарко, и было влажно, и солнце заходило все позже… А на душе было неспокойно. Приезжая в театралку, Демьен чувствовал себя оторванным от привычных ориентиров, совершенно потерянным, на этот раз окончательно. Он физически ощущал, как подходит к концу целая эпоха в его жизни – учеба в театральной школе. То, что еще недавно казалось чем-то несущественным, теперь въедалось в душу мазутом и не хотело отпускать. Он чувствовал, как отрываются якоря, державшие его, и как он улетает вверх, в плавание без определенных ориентиров… И было немного страшно. Единственное, что еще притягивало его к себе, был Эверард. И Демьена тянуло к нему всё отчаяние, до боли в сердце. Иногда ему казалось, что какая-то невидимая сила толкает их в объятия друг друга, прессуя в единое существо. Он больше не сопротивлялся. Возможно, именно поэтому он сейчас шел к нему. Отрава безысходной любви всё сильнее проникала ему в душу, и раны не затягивались… Мечты о бесконечных днях вдвоем на необитаемом острове, когда Эверард наконец решит свои проблемы, и когда сам он будет свободен уже от всего, так и оставались мечтами.

Приемная была пуста, и Демьен, еще раз оценив свой вид в зеркале, направился к главному кабинету.

 

Эверард, сидя за рабочим столом и крутя пальцами стилос, задумчиво рассматривал сидящих напротив помощников. Все детали предстоящей операции уже не раз обсуждались, и указания были даны, но он не собирался отпускать их так рано, наслаждаясь хорошо замаскированным замешательством на лицах.

Пресловутая Директива 55… Эверард с трудом сдержал улыбку, но искорка, промелькнувшая в его глазах, всё же не осталась незамеченной.

Во время совещания Сэм и Такехико обменивались официальными и строго деловыми обращениями и почти не смотрели друг на друга. В последний месяц они вообще мало общались, во всяком случае, в его присутствии. Эверард знал.

Он знал о возникшей между ними близости с первого дня своего возвращения. Но наблюдать за их шифровками и метаниями было так интересно, что он даже не думал отменять распоряжение и облегчать им жизнь. Это было похоже на кино, разворачивающееся перед самым носом. Эверард хотел бы знать, как всё это началось и кто был инициатором. Он едва сдерживался, чтобы не организовать слежку. Он бы и сам начал следить, если бы было время… Но он знал, насколько сладостен тайный роман, сколько остроты придает отношениям необходимость скрывать их.

Кто бы мог подумать, что нарушенная Директива 55 сделает их для него еще ближе. Размышляя о смятении и эмоциях этих двоих, Эверард испытывал странную теплоту, но…

Но в его глазах они видели только задумчивость и холодную отстраненность, от которой им было явно неуютно. Молчание тянулось непозволительно долго, и когда Сэм наконец решила было его нарушить и уже открыла рот, одновременно открылась и дверь в кабинет. На пороге возник силуэт Демьена. Брови Эверарда приподнялись от удивления.

– Все свободны, – произнес он, и секретари спешно поднялись, не глядя друг на друга.

– Он знает, – сдавленно произнесла Сэм уже в приемной, когда они с Такехико миновали Демьена и остались наедине. – Или догадывается.

Такехико молча ответил ей взглядом.

Она поправила перед зеркалом прическу и шагнула к двери. – Отложим сегодняшнюю встречу.

– Нет, – он задержал ее за руку и, притянув к себе, быстро поцеловал в губы.

– Хм… ладно, – губы Саманты растянулись в хитрой улыбке. – Тогда сегодня у тебя.

 

– Что это с ними? – Демьен закрыл за собой дверь и с улыбкой припал к ней спиной, видя удивление Эверарда и позволяя рассмотреть себя как следует.

– Ну привет, – с ироничной улыбкой произнес Эверард, отодвигаясь от стола вместе с креслом и наблюдая, как приближается Демьен.

– М-м-м!.. Как же я соскучился! – выдохнул тот со вздохом, садясь к нему на колени и обвивая шею руками. Эверард прижал его к себе, целуя в щеку, сдерживая поднимающийся изнутри порыв. Запах его Демьена… Узкая спина в шелестящих под пальцами одеждах, тепло тела. Зажмуренные глаза и мягкие губы, уже ищущие на ощупь его рот. Чувство, тлевшее в сердце, вспыхнуло, затопляя грудь горячей волной, а живот – истомой.

– Демьен… – Эверард отвлек его от себя, лаская взглядом лицо, снова упиваясь странной красотой трагичных глаз. – Ты, как ядовитый цветок… пьянишь и отравляешь.

Демьен пораженно замер, впиваясь в него расширенными зрачками.

– Нет, это твой яд… – горькая улыбка тронула его припухшие от поцелуя губы. – Я им насквозь пропитался…

Эверард задумчиво провел пальцами по щеке Демьена, окидывая взглядом его наряд.

Длинный антрацитово-серый пиджак из тонкой ткани облегал изящное тело и зрительно расширял линию плеч. Брюки того же цвета, довольно широкие и элегантные, мягкими складками струились по ногам. Туфли на каблуках заметно прибавляли в росте и немного меняли осанку, – это Эверард заметил, когда Демьен только нарисовался в дверях. С шеи на грудь мягкими складками стекал коралловый шарф, задрапированный искусно и с показной небрежностью, чего Эверард никогда не замечал за своим любовником. Стоило Демьену войти, и у него на миг возникло ощущение, что в кабинете присутствует Франц. Иллюзия была мимолетной и тут же рассеялась, но теперь Эверард понимал, что заставило его так думать.

– Ты забрался в гардероб Франца и ограбил его, – изрек он в итоге без тени сомнения.

– Вот еще! – фыркнул Демьен. – Скажи лучше: я тебе нравлюсь?

– О да, не сомневайся, – протянул Эверард, не сводя с него искрящегося взгляда.

Демьен, наслаждаясь произведенным эффектом, приник лбом к его лбу. В груди приятно обмирало. Эверард чувственно придвинул его к себе за бедра. Их губы вновь соприкоснулись, скользя едва заметным, быстрым касанием, обжигая нежностью и жаждой. Демьен испытывал томление и уже задыхался от тянущего чувства в паху, от нехватки воздуха, от слишком малых доз Эверарда.

– Как твои дела в школе? – прошептал тот хрипло, скользя левой ладонью под ягодицы, а правой – по скуле, прокрадываясь пальцами под волосы, к затылку, еще теснее привлекая к себе. Демьен, максимально разведя ноги и приникая к Эверарду всем телом, впивался в его рот с жадностью, со страстью. Он задыхался от сердцебиения и жары, несмотря на работающий кондиционер. Лаская языком губы Эверарда, сжимая их в поцелуе, Демьен прерывался лишь затем, чтобы, приникнув к его лбу своим, заглянуть в глаза затуманенным невидящим взглядом. И вновь ловил губы, зная, что этот источник лишь разжигает его жажду и ему никогда не напиться… Какой толк говорить сейчас о школе? Они и так обсуждали всё по телефону, Демьену приходилось отчитываться после каждого экзамена.

– Как ты? – Эверард немного ослабил хватку и ласково провел ладонью по щеке и шелку платка, стаскивая его и приникая долгим поцелуем к шее.

– Я… – выдохнул Демьен, выгибаясь. Он падал в невесомость. Чувствительность кожи, отточенная годами, связывала всё его тело незримой сетью космических путей и связей, и сладость от касания к одному ее участку немедленно передавалась по нервным соединениям, окутывая трепетом, отзываясь ноющей болью в сердце и скапливаясь истомой в паху. Он был наполнен искрами давно исчезнувших светил и космической пылью, он был живой рукописью Бога, он был картой, которую Эверард давно изучил и которой владел виртуозно.

– Я соскучился по тебе… – Демьен провел губами по его лбу и бровям. Придерживая его одной рукой, Эверард с интересом посмотрел в вырез пиджака, где виднелся прозрачный черный гипюр под шею, и поднял темные усмехающиеся глаза. От его взгляда Демьен вновь почувствовал, как погружается в затягивающую толщу вод. – И я люблю тебя…

– А вообще как? – Эверард с улыбкой поднес коралловый шарф к носу.

– А вообще… Я сдал все экзамены, завтра у меня выпускной спектакль, а сегодня заключительная репетиция… И еще мне надоел Ульрих! Найди ему другую работу!

Эверард засмеялся, не сводя с него искрящегося взгляда. Неожиданно его лицо изменилось.

– Что случилось? – Демьен с тревогой наблюдал, как тот смотрит мимо него, словно прислушиваясь к себе.

– Так… не знаю, как насчет остального, – произнес Эверард. – Но этот шарф ты точно стянул у Франца.

– Пфф!.. Он сам мне его отдал! – воскликнул Демьен, негодуя. – И сам повязал!

– Я так и думал, – с усмешкой изрек Эверард, в глазах плясали хитрые чертики. – Ну рассказывай.

– Да нечего рассказывать! – запротестовал Демьен, недовольно закатывая глаза. – Я просто попросил его помочь мне с одеждой! И всё!

– Так-так…

– А еще мы немножко выпили… – Демьен играл с волосами любовника, проводя пальцами по стянутым в хвост прядям. – Франц нашел в баре какой-то новый ликер…

Эверард поднял глаза. Демьен казался смущенным.

– Какой? – не в силах не улыбаться, Эверард откинул голову на спинку кресла.

– Какой-то вишневый… с привкусом миндаля. Ты недавно купил.

Демьен не поднимал глаз, отчего-то вмиг растеряв всю свою смелость. От его загадочной улыбки и смущенного взгляда у Эверарда щемило сердце, но он был рад, что Демьен об этом не знает.

– Мараскино? – наугад спросил Эверард, продолжая изучать любовника.

– Да, точно!.. Мы всего по бокальчику выпили… со льдом.

Демьен вспомнил, как позвонил Францу утром. «Привет… Ты еще в Нью-Йорке?.. Можешь приехать?.. Просто… Просто у меня есть одна просьба… Странная?.. Ну да, довольно необычная… Я тут всё объясню… Да, ко мне в квартиру… У меня телохранитель, а так один…»

Отключив тогда мобильный, он с долгим вздохом и сильным чувством вины уткнулся лбом в зеркало. Сердце стучало заполошно, но однажды закравшиеся мысли не давали покоя. По коже бежали мурашки… _Боже, Демьен, что ты делаешь?_

В другой комнате, как обычно, занимал себя чтением Ульрих. Но Демьен решил ничего не объявлять ему заранее, пока через час не раздался звонок в дверь.

«Налей себе чего-нибудь» – прошептал он Францу какое-то время спустя, когда тот отпустил телохранителя. Демьен смотрел на него, стоя в дверях, и кусал ногти, сам того не замечая.

«А ты будешь?» – Франц заглянул в бар.

«Можно для храбрости», – хмыкнул Демьен, рассматривая своего гостя. Франц был пленительным… В нем чувствовался особый шарм, и порой Демьену хотелось украсть себе хотя бы каплю его очарования.

«Так что за необычное желание заставило тебя позвать меня к себе?» – Франц выудил из бара новую бутылку и, озорно улыбаясь, поднял на него глаза.

«Что это?» – заинтересовался Демьен, подходя.

«Это я у тебя должен спросить».

«Баром занимается Эверард… Мне еще нет двадцати одного, ты же помнишь…»

«Мараскино, – улыбнулся тогда Франц, снимая с подставки два бокала. – Тащи лед!»

…Эверард, вздохнув, задумчиво провел тыльной стороной ладони по его щеке, возвращая в реальность. – Решил сменить стиль?

– Нет, просто хотел устроить тебе сюрприз, и не знал, под какую одежду спрятать.

– Это? – Эверард с усмешкой провел пальцами по гипюру.

– Не хочешь посмотреть? – Демьен лукаво прищурился.

Эверард не торопясь расстегнул его пиджак и снял с плеч, чувственно скользя по обтянутым тонкой тканью рукам. Светлая кожа просвечивала сквозь узор черных роз, притягивая взгляд и будоража воображение. Эверард уже догадывался, что надето на любовнике.

– Только не говори, что пришел ко мне потрахаться, – засмеялся он.

– Только не говори, что у тебя нет времени! – воскликнул Демьен ему в тон.

– Представь себе, – улыбнулся Эверард.

– Тогда я спрячусь у тебя под столом, расстегну ширинку и…

Эверард захохотал, откидываясь в кресле.

– И буду ласкать тебя ртом! – закончил Демьен. – Долго-долго!.. А ты будешь работать… И мы будем вместе.

– Думаешь, я смогу работать? – Эверард подсадил его на край стола, стаскивая элегантные брюки и снимая туфли. Ноги Демьена, его бедра, всё его тело было обтянуто узором из черных бутонов. Голыми оставались лишь ступни, кисти и шея. Эверард с тоской вспомнил день, когда уже видел на нем нечто подобное: вечер с Сэм, убийство полковника, исчезновение Демьена в притоне… и всё, что было после.

– Тебе нравится? – испуганно прошептал тот, почувствовав перемены в его настроении. Эверард поднял на него взгляд.

– Да, котенок… Я как раз вспомнил, как видел на тебе что-то похожее.

– Это другое!

– Точно… там не было рисунка.

– И не только! Ну присмотрись!

Эверард улыбнулся уголками губ, глаза потеплели. – Какой ты затейник.

– У кого я, думаешь, научился?!

Гибкое тело притягивало взгляд. Эверард скользнул по его ногам вверх, ведя ладонями вдоль бедер, чувствуя, как Демьен вибрирует, не сводя с него затуманенного взгляда.

– Мой любимый Демьен… Мой мальчик… – с усмешкой, гипнотически прошептал Эверард.

«Да, только твой!.. – пронеслось у Демьена в голове. – Только твой…»

От движений рук и от переполнявших чувств ему хотелось выпрыгнуть из самого себя.

Эверард медленно скользнул ладонью между ног и не нашел в ткани ожидаемой прорези. Зато сквозь прозрачный гипюр просвечивала капелька металла на самой верхушке возбужденного члена. Эверард присмотрелся, заинтригованный, и обнаружил еще одну поменьше в месте прокола. Кольца не было.

– Это и есть твой сюрприз? – произнес он, с улыбкой глядя на любовника.

– Да… Не хочешь посмотреть поближе? – спросил Демьен, облизнув губы, и засмеялся, когда Эверард вновь попытался найти разрез или застежку, но не смог.

– Как ты залез в него? – Эверард присмотрелся. Предусмотренная в таких вещах прорезь в промежности изначально явно была, но кто-то ее тщательно зашил. Никаких других отверстий не было. Он сдернул Демьена со стола и, быстро осмотрев спереди, заставил развернуться. Не найдя застежек и сзади, Эверард, пораженный видом любовника в обтягивающем гипюре, не удержался и сжал его ягодицы, жестко поглаживая по соблазнительной попке и между ног.

Демьен изнемогал, мыча сквозь зубы и с трудом удерживаясь на ногах. – Скорее!.. – выдохнул он, и почувствовал, как Эверард разрывает ткань на заднице. Демьен застонал, когда рука проникла между ног под гипюр и обхватила член.

– Иди ко мне, – Эверард, тяжело дыша, усадил его к себе на колени. Ладонь двигалась жестко, сжимая возбужденную плоть, кидая в горячку. Демьен дрожал всем телом, откинувшись головой ему на плечо. Такое простое действие – и он уже не принадлежал себе…

– Сядь-ка лучше сюда, – Эверард вновь усадил его на край стола. Послышался звук рвущейся ткани. Демьен, едва дыша, наблюдал за сосредоточенным лицом любовника, словно тот проводил сложную и ответственную операцию.

– Новый аксессуар, – улыбнулся Эверард, рассматривая налитой, истекающий смазкой член. На верхушке головки виднелся круглый металлический шарик, ниже, в месте прокола – еще один, чуть меньше. Они выглядели как две серебристые жемчужины, непонятно как державшиеся на члене. Впрочем, Эверард догадывался, как.

– Красиво… – произнес он.

– Это «жезл принца», – интимно прошептал Демьен.

– Логично, – губы Эверарда растянулись в усмешке. – Ты ведь не против? – он слегка поддел верхний шарик, и нижний тоже двинулся, Демьен дернулся, издав глухой стон.

Примерно представляя, как должна выглядеть конструкция, Эверард открутил верхний шарик. Всё верно, тот держался на полой стальной трубке, засунутой в уретру.

– Он снимается, чтобы пописать… – улыбнулся Демьен, тяжело дыша и наблюдая за ним томными глазами.

Эверард закрутил шарик на место и взялся за второй. Как и первый, тот находился на дополнительном тонком стержне, который тоже откручивался. Похоже, второй стерженек, входя через прокол, удерживал украшение в уретре. Эверард выкрутил его и медленно вытащил основную трубку за большой шарик. Бедра Демьена подрагивали, он задыхался, словно уже готовый кончить. Из расширенной уретры вытекла капля смазки. Эверард рассматривал любовника долгим взглядом. Да, всё это немало возбуждало…

– Тебя это заводит? – он показал ему полый стержень, около трех дюймов длиной, слегка сужающийся на конце.

– Да… – краснея, прошептал Демьен. – Вставь его обратно…

Эверард усмехнулся. – Как скажешь… мой маленький извращенец.

Демьен фыркнул и тут же со стоном задрожал, когда Эверард вставил стержень, и тот медленно вошел в уретру.

Сладостное, раньше неведомое ощущение ласкало член изнутри. Это было что-то совершенно новое. Хотелось испытать новый аксессуар в действии. Делая пирсинг, Демьен и не думал, что интимные украшения подарят ему столько новых удовольствий.

– Тебе нравится? – жалобно спросил он у любовника, когда тот ввел второй стержень через прокол и закрепил его.

– Да, – Эверард хитро усмехнулся и коснулся острым языком его головки. – Это выглядит намного привлекательнее кольца.

– Кольцо я тоже буду иногда носить… От них разные ощущения.

– Но от этого ведь сильнее? – Эверард вобрал его головку в рот, пытаясь высосать шарик вместе со стержнем. Трубка в члене пришла в движение, и Демьен едва не взвыл.

– О, мой бог!!! – вскрикнул он. – Так слишком остро!..

Наслаждение было непереносимым, его уже бил озноб, хотя по сути ничего еще не происходило.

– Я потом покажу тебе кое-что острее… – произнес Эверард, одаривая его многообещающим взглядом.

На столе что-то неожиданно включилось, и Демьен, вздрогнув всем телом, услышал энергичный голос Саманты:

– Мистер Линт, встреча с отделом продаж через пять минут.

– Спасибо, Сэм, – Эверард выключил коммутатор и быстро поправил пиджак. – Подожди меня внутри, – он показал Демьену на комнату отдыха. – Это недолго.

– Почему ты не сказал, что у тебя встреча? – потрясенно прошептал Демьен, впопыхах спрыгивая и подбирая вещи с пола. – Ты что… забы-ыл?! – не в силах поверить, что его визит вытеснил из головы любовника всё остальное, он захохотал и кинулся в соседнее помещение, оглянувшись на Эверарда у самой двери и поймав восхищенный взгляд.

 

От этого неожиданного взгляда сердце билось взволнованно, на пределе. Закрыв за собой дверь, Демьен еще минуту стоял, прислонившись к ней спиной, и пытался расслышать, что происходит в кабинете, но звукоизоляция была хорошей.

Закрыв глаза и обмирая, он попытался хоть немного прийти в себя. Близость Эверарда одурманивала и распинала, месила и лепила его заново, превращая в другое, неподвластное самому себе существо. Впрочем, без Эверарда он сходил с ума еще сильнее…

Комната эта… Голова кружилась. В груди, под ребрами щемило. Скорей бы Эверард пришел… Демьен бросил одежду на кровать. Узкая, с жестким пружинящим матрасом, словно подчеркнуто предназначенная для одного человека, она появилась тут после того, как он сжег старую, и чуть не спалил всю комнату, по глупости приревновав Эверарда к Такехико.

Демьен быстро проверил, ничего ли не забыл в кабинете. И точно – шелкового шарфа не было. Он вспомнил, как накануне вечером зашивал свою новую покупку в промежности, и как этим утром попросил Франца зашить костюм на спине…

…Когда, одевшись в спальне, Демьен вышел к нему в соседнюю комнату, ему не давало покоя странное чувство вины и в то же время внутреннего торжества.

«Ты умеешь шить?» – начал он издалека, зажимая халат на груди, хотя Франц уже рассматривал с улыбкой его обтянутые гипюром ноги.

«Обижаешь, – засмеялся тот. – Мои родители не всегда были богатыми, Демьен».

«А ты можешь зашить это… – Демьен сбросил халат с плеч, видя, как меняется взгляд молодого человека, – …чтобы не было заметно?»

«Думаю, да…» – Франц взял себя в руки.

На всю работу ему понадобилось около часа, но шва действительно не было видно. Демьен переживал странную экзальтацию, когда чувствовал, как иголка проходит рядом с кожей, и как с каждым стежком стягивается ткань на теле… Костюм обхватывал его тесной перчаткой. Демьен волновался, и ему казалось, что Франц тоже волнуется, особенно когда руки того осторожно касались его талии и спины. Но Демьен не мог до конца понять, какого рода волнение тот испытывает. Франц был странно задумчив и молчалив. Он не задавал вопросов, и Демьен понимал, что молодой человек догадывается, куда он собирается…

«Ты бы хотел посмотреть, как я делаю это с ним?» – спросил Демьен неожиданно для самого себя и прикусил язык. Сердце взорвалось в груди учащенным сердцебиением. Франц на секунду замер, а потом захохотал. Демьен расстроился.

«Билеты, что ли, продаешь?» – сострил тот.

Демьен обиженно молчал, а потом прошептал:

«А ты бы хотел сделать это со мной?..»

«Ты всё равно не дашь» – ответил Франц дружелюбно после недолгого молчания.

«А если бы?» – Демьен чувствовал, как он делает последние стежки, подбираясь к затылку.

«Хочешь услышать, желанен ли ты?.. – Франц развернул его к себе. – Ищешь доказательства своей привлекательности?»

Демьен опустил глаза.

«Ты уже решил, что наденешь? Под что спрячешь всё это великолепие?»

В итоге они направились в магазин, где Франц и помог ему подобрать одежду.

От воспоминаний на душе было горько. Чувство вины за сказанное Францу и за просьбу помочь зашить костюм никуда не исчезало. Демьен обратился бы с этим к Джеки, если бы та была в городе. Чудо, что он вообще поймал Франца – в последнее время и он, и Джеки, и Линда обитали в Лос-Анжелесе, готовясь к новому туру… Демьену было грустно. Собственное неопределенное будущее тревожило его.

От ощущения голого паха и ягодиц в разорванном снизу костюме ему было не по себе. Натянув брюки, он подошел к небольшому холодильнику и выудил бутылку шампанского. Секунду поколебавшись, он всё же открыл ее. Ему даже удалось почти беззвучно извлечь пробку.

От ожидания сердце наполнялось отчаянием и в голове возникали глупые мысли, вроде того, что любовник оставил его здесь, а сам забыл и ушел куда-то… С каждой минутой Демьену всё сильнее хотелось выглянуть в кабинет и проверить. Он так ярко представлял удивленные лица сотрудников и свою собственную дурацкую рожу, с недоумением торчащую из проема двери, что хотелось смеяться и плакать.

Демьен подошел к окну и, глотнув шампанское из горлышка, посмотрел вниз на город. В душе зарождалось отчаянное желание выпрыгнуть и взмыть вместе с восходящими воздушными потоками…  Прижавшись лбом к стеклу, он утопал в сердцебиении и отчаянных чувствах к Эверарду. Собственная ненасытная жажда сводила с ума. Но любовь была сильнее гордости… Сумасшедшее желание и стремление быть с любимым вынуждало его в беспокойстве бегать по городу и вынашивать в уме всё новые планы, как стать еще привлекательнее, как еще сильнее удивить, как вызвать восхищение, как доказать, что он достоин любви. Планы, как заставить хотеть себя еще сильнее, а значит, любить и быть привязанным.

Иногда ему почти удавалось убедить себя, что всё в порядке, что он давно уже добился своего, что он любим… Что, может, и не стоило ничего добиваться. Иногда ему почти удавалось понять, что это так и есть.

Но порой, одинокими ночами, лежа без сна в удушающей и слишком горячей темноте, он хотел, чтобы Эверард страдал без него так же сильно, чтобы не мог прожить без него и дня, чтобы сходил с ума, как он… _Чтобы сходил с ума…_

Прижав к губам горлышко бутылки и глотая горько-сладкую отраву, Демьен пытался понять, что испытал бы Эверард, если бы он совсем исчез… Но всё это было пустым и глупым. Сам бы он едва ли сумел насладиться триумфом, а добровольно лишить себя возможности хотя бы просто быть рядом с любимым… Нет, это было более чем глупо!

Когда он уже был готов послать Эверарду смс-сообщение, дверь наконец открылась. Демьен быстро поставил шампанское и, смахнув слезы, бросился ему в объятия.

– Опа… ты уже успел напиться? – Эверард поднял его лицо, одурманивая взглядом, слизывая соленые дорожки.

– Я просто… – Демьен засмеялся, слезы вновь потекли по щекам. В груди еще сжималось от боли, но странное счастье переполняло его, и хотелось смеяться от этой неразрешимой дилеммы, от этой избыточности. – Просто подумал, что ты про меня забыл.

– И от этого начал реветь?! – хохотнув, с недоверием спросил Эверард, всё так же тесно прижимая к себе и целуя, ввергая в еще большее умопомрачение.

– Ну да… – виновато прошептал Демьен ему в губы.

– Ты всё же успел напиться… Прости, всё заняло немного больше времени, – Эверард с загадочной улыбкой поцеловал его в уголок глаза. Демьен вновь таял в его руках.

– А тебе налить? У тебя есть на меня время? – в накатившей эйфории Демьен не знал, за что хвататься. От переполнявших чувств хотелось просто метаться по замкнутому пространству помещения. Ему казалось, он сейчас взорвется. Он задыхался.

– Да, налей, – Эверард расслабил галстук, внимательно к нему присматриваясь.

– Придешь ко мне завтра на спектакль? – Демьен протянул любовнику бокал, руки дрожали.

– Еще спрашиваешь, – улыбнулся Эверард, присаживаясь на край кровати. Демьен опустился у его ног, глотая алкоголь из бокала и с вопросом глядя ему в глаза.

– Придумал, чем будешь заниматься?

Демьен молча покрутил головой. Они уже не раз обсуждали это по телефону, но он действительно не знал, что теперь делать. Ему ничего не хотелось… только быть рядом с любимым.

– Значит, отдохнешь немного… – задумчиво ответил Эверард. – У меня есть кое-какие мысли, но об этом позже.

Демьен заметил торчащий из его кармана край забытого в кабинете шелкового платка и попытался его забрать, но любовник перехватил его руку.

– Отдай, он мой!

– Не отдам, – усмехнулся Эверард. – Он не твой, а Франца.

– Ну отдай! – Демьен не мог понять, почему так не хочет отдавать этот коралловый кусок шелка любовнику. – Он мне его подарил!

Эверард молча протянул ему шарф, и Демьен бросил его к своим вещам.

– На чем мы остановились?

– На том, что ты обещал мне кое-что более острое.

– Да, я захватил пару девайсов из лаборатории, но это не к спеху.

– А ты вообще меня хочешь… сегодня? – Демьен медленно провел рукой по его бедру. Ладонь замерла у самого паха.

– Я всегда тебя хочу, малыш.

Демьен довольно улыбнулся. Эверард поднял его за плечи и уложил на узкую кровать, вновь наслаждаясь возможностью его раздеть. Серые брюки сползли с ног, оголяя замысловатый узор и эрегированный член с капельками металла. Эверард жестко провел по нему рукой, еще сильнее увеличивая эрекцию. Черные бутоны вились по телу. Он прикасался губами к тонкой ткани, чувствуя, как Демьен обмирает, и исследуя подробности узора. Он понимал, что костюм зашит и что Демьен не мог сделать это самостоятельно. Эверард перевернул его на живот, следуя пальцами по оголенной ложбинке между ягодиц вверх по линии позвоночника. Выбеленные пряди рассыпались по плечам. Демьен обмирал, уронив голову на руки в странном чувственном забытьи, позволяя ласкать себя. Шов был малозаметен, но всё же был, тонкий, замаскированный под узор, тянущийся от копчика до затылка.

– Кто зашивал? – спросил Эверард.

– Я сам, – Демьен обернулся, смущенно проводя пальцами по разорванному шву между ног.

– А на спине? – усмехнулся Эверард.

– Франц, – после секундного молчания выдавил Демьен. Скрывать просто не имело смысла.

– Решил еще и Франца привлечь к нашим играм? – Эверард с усмешкой покачал головой и поднялся с кровати.

Демьен присел, обиженно кусая губы. Грудь распирало от дыхания, его опять захлестывало.

– Разве это преступление, что я так хочу тебя?! – он прижал руку к груди, слезы стояли в глазах. – И я хочу, чтобы ты хотел меня так же сильно!

Эверард засмеялся и, сняв пиджак, присел перед ним на корточки, глядя с укором, лаская обтянутые тонким гипюром колени и бедра.

– Я хочу тебя, и я хочу тебя безумно, – прошептал он. – И если ты не чувствуешь этого, то ты просто дурак…

Демьен обмирал в странной тоске и эйфории, от слов, от взгляда, от прикосновений.

– Я хочу тебя не меньше, чем раньше, а люблю еще сильнее… – шептал Эверард. – Ты не представляешь, какие странные вещи я порой хочу с тобой делать.

Эверард достал нож. Демьен заинтригованно замер, глядя, как рука с ножом расслабленно ложится ему на колени.

– Эта вещь тебе очень дорога? – темный взгляд искушал.

– Нет… Разрезай.

Демьен сорвано дышал, наблюдая, как Эверард ведет тупым концом лезвия вдоль тела, распарывая ткань вдоль ноги. Желание стало острее. Эверард разрезал обе штанины, лезвие скользнуло по животу и груди к шее.

Не сводя глаз с любовника, Демьен вынырнул из рукавов и остался голым. Жесткий стержень в набухшей плоти был ощутим, возбуждая, придавая всему происходящему новый оттенок. Ответный взгляд Эверарда был тяжелым, поглощающим. Демьен протянул руки, спешно расстегивая пуговицы его рубашки, руки дрожали.

– Хочешь, чтобы я взял тебя? – произнес тот хрипло, снимая с себя одежду, и продолжая всё так же, не мигая, смотреть на него.

Демьен слышал, как звучит гроза на горизонте, чувствовал ее раскаты в груди.

– Да… хочу… – пробормотал он.

– Как ты меня хочешь? Покажи, – произнес Эверард с легкой угрозой в голосе.

Демьен облизнул губы, млея от желания и неожиданного испуга. – Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя просил?.. – его голос дрожал от неуверенности. Эверард явно тоже приготовил ему какой-то сюрприз.

– Да, малыш, попроси, – усмехнулся тот. – Скажи, чего ты хочешь и как.

Его сдержанный – о, только на вид, Демьен знал! – властный тон пугал и возбуждал одновременно, и обещал. О да, обещал что-то необычное. Демьен робкий и испуганный, как всегда, когда Эверард говорил с ним таким голосом и смотрел таким взглядом, медленно повернулся на колени, глядя на него из-за плеча. Глаза любовника были темны, наполненные тягучим обжигающим желанием. От одного этого взгляда Демьену хотелось стонать в голос.

– Возьми меня… пожалуйста… – прошептал он еле слышно, с трудом размыкая губы и не способный оторваться от его глаз.

– Хочешь, чтобы я тебе вставил? – Эверард ласково провел пальцами по его промежности и тут же шлепнул ладонью по попке. Демьен задохнулся, сильнее раздвигая колени, упираясь вытянутыми руками в пружинящий матрас. Ладонь Эверарда чувственно прошлась по коже, сжимая ягодицу, и смазанные любрикантом пальцы проникли в анус. Демьен застонал, оборачиваясь и глядя на любовника поверх плеча, не понимая, почему тот так странно ведет себя. От его взгляда щеки пылали и грудь распирало от эмоций. Темные глаза дарили ощущение счастья, обещание, надежду, предвосхищение чего-то необычного.

– Да… вставь мне… поглубже… – судорожно выдохнул Демьен, наугад нащупывая нужные слова.

– Ты этого хочешь? – с легкой усмешкой спросил Эверард, вводя пальцы глубже и нащупывая простату. Демьен всхлипнул, опускаясь лицом в кровать и сильнее раскрываясь. Его дырочка после месячного воздержания была тесно сжатой, пальцы вызывали мучительное вожделение.

Эверард ввел в тесный зад третий палец и, чувствуя, как сжимаются мышцы, с силой развел пальцы, расширяя, растягивая. Демьен застонал сквозь сжатые зубы, умоляюще, с едва сдерживаемой мукой желания.

– Так что?

– Да! Трахни меня! Трахни, прошу! – не выдержал Демьен, щеки вспыхнули румянцем, в глазах стояли слезы наслаждения. – В-вставь… мне поглубже… я… я этого хочу… – прошептал он задыхаясь, с видимым трудом.

– Хорошо просишь, – прошептал Эверард и привлек его к себе, приставляя головку к входу и пытаясь ввести член одним плавным движением. Демьен дернулся и вскрикнул, мелко дрожа и вжимаясь спиной ему в грудь. У них давно не было секса, и движение внутрь было долгим, тугим, удушающим. Демьен, постанывая, уже подмахивал, безмолвно умоляя продолжать движение. Эверард, едва сдерживая страстное желание, пытался сначала как следует растянуть его, но скоро дал волю жажде. Демьен вскрикивал на выдохе с каждым мощным вторжением.

– Иди сюда, – прошептал Эверард через пять минут ему в затылок, выходя и притягивая к себе на колени. – Я хочу видеть твое лицо.

Демьен послушно расставил колени у его бедер. Эверард скользнул долгим взглядом по его лицу, груди и животу, по выпирающим подвздошным косточкам, по торчащему толстенькому члену.

– Пососи его!.. – выдохнул Демьен, поймав его взгляд. – Я хочу этого!..

Эверард усмехаясь приблизил к себе его бедра и, вобрав член в рот, заскользил по нему губами и языком. Демьен дернулся, в глазах потемнело. Эверард придерживал его под ягодицы и ласкал так самозабвенно, словно в жизни ничего вкуснее не пробовал.

Но ощущение сводило с ума сильнее вида. Когда Эверард сжимал губы вокруг его ствола, «жезл принца» давил изнутри, стимулируя чувствительную уретру. Ощущения были запредельными, а как только Эверард пытался высосать украшение из члена, что в принципе было невозможно, Демьен кричал и едва не терял сознание.

Когда Эверард усадил его, опьяненного, в полуобморочном состоянии, на свой член, Демьен уже не контролировал себя. Следуя за его руками, он медленно приподнимался и так же медленно с дрожью опускался, чувствуя, как руки любовника оплетают его, как сжимаются собственные мышцы. Теперь всё было по-другому. Стоны и всхлипывания, звучащие в комнате, долетали до него, словно со стороны. Взгляд без фокусировки скользил по предметам интерьера, не касаясь их. Но стоило глазам Эверарда попасть в его поле зрения, и Демьен уже не мог оторваться. Темные, засасывающие бездны, полные истомы и странного обожания.

Эверард, приоткрыв губы, рассматривал Демьена, стонущего в его руках и с упоением скользящего по члену. Каждый подъем и каждый плавный спуск сопровождался ощутимой дрожью, и это сводило с ума… Проведя рукой по его щеке, Эверард убрал волосы, не в силах наглядеться. Он пил его, он тонул в нем.

В глазах Демьена стояли слезы. Его взгляд был наполнен тоской, жаждой, любовью и таким наслаждением, что у Эверарда срывалось дыхание. В этот момент ему хотелось увезти его к горизонту, показать, каким может быть небо за городом и облака… Мало что могло сравниться со звуком мотора, ветром в лицо, и дорогой, уходящей вдаль…

Демьен не сводил с него глаз. Голубая радужка казалась ярче обычного и словно светилась, черные брови то ли жалобно, то ли удивленно приподнимались к переносице. Выбеленные волосы вдоль лица, приоткрытый и такой желанный рот. Весь его маленький обожаемый мальчик. Он впивался ему в плечи пальцами, насаживался на член с долгим стоном, сжимал его так тесно, так ненасытно, принимал его до самого конца, до сладостной боли, до лишающего рассудка наслаждения.

– Демьен… – выдохнул Эверард. – Нельзя быть таким красивым…

Схватив Демьена за бедра, он притянул его к себе, не давая вырваться, ощущая пляску тренированных мышц вокруг ствола. Демьен закричал, забился, пытаясь привстать, глаза потеряли фокусировку.

– О нет! Эверард!

Демьен пытался оторвать попку от его бедер, Эверард прижимал его к себе, целуя в шею, в плечо, утопая в нем. Борьба придала их ощущениям еще больше остроты, они вмиг взмокли, взметаясь к высшей точке. Эверард повалил его на диван, выходя из тесного плена и долго целуя взмокшее лицо. Они оба так и не разрядились и рвано подрагивали от болезненного желания, словно испытывая ломку друг без друга.

Демьен вибрировал и с суеверным ужасом смотрел на свой перевозбужденный член. Эверард обхватил его ладонью и двинул рукой, не сводя с Демьена глаз.

– Чертов аксессуар! – вскрикнул тот. – Сними!.. Сними его скорее! Я не могу кончить!

Эверард удивился и тут же захохотал. Похоже, украшение купировало выход жидкости. Шарик нужно было снимать не только, чтобы отлить.

– Сними! – стонал Демьен, едва не плача и пытаясь трясущимися руками открутить шарик.

– Ш-ш-ш… – Эверард перехватил его руки, и достав из лежащего на полу пиджака наручники, застегнул у него на запястьях.

Демьен изогнулся в мучительном спазме, ерзая, мотая головой. Он дрожал, как в лихорадке, умоляя о пощаде, на самой грани оргазма, но неспособный его достичь. Эверард сводил его с ума, рассматривая горящими темным пламенем глазами, одной рукой сжимая его скованные запястья и двигая другой по болезненному члену.

Мелко вибрируя, Демьен раскинул ноги. Эверард чувствовал, что умрет, если не войдет в него, не возьмет, не присвоит себе окончательно. Направив член, он втиснулся во влажную дырочку, всеми силами сдерживая оргазм.

Демьен дергался и изгибался, окунаясь в агонию и жар до умопомрачения. Перед глазами проносились яркие всполохи. Ему казалось, что раньше он не знал, что такое боль, и раньше он не знал, что такое настоящее наслаждение.

Когда он уже не помнил себя, Эверард вошел на всю длину и замер, держась на одной руке и быстро раскручивая дополнительный стерженек. Он извлек из члена всё украшение разом, и Демьен выплеснулся вместе с движением аксессуара изнутри, не контролируя себя, вздрагивая, как эпилептик.

Мышцы ануса сжались так плотно, так сладко, что Эверард застонал, проникая еще глубже и кончая с судорогой, выгибаясь, запрокидывая голову.

Демьен почувствовал, как любовник лег сверху, горячо дыша ему в волосы, вновь целуя и собирая губами слезы и пот. Это было так сильно, так с головой. Демьен в изнеможении закинул скованные руки за голову, не желая что-либо делать или говорить, неспособный сдвинуться с места. Лишь одно желание – лежать вот так до скончания веков…

– Ты в порядке? – прошептал Эверард, целуя его брови, губы, веки, волосы, ключицы, вжимая телом в кровать. Демьен млел и сочился влагой, словно и не было разрядки.

– Да… – выдохнул он. – Я как в невесомости…

Эверард, усмехнувшись, отстранился и лег рядом.

– Я люблю тебя… – прошептал Демьен одними губами. – Я никогда не смогу никого так любить… Я не хочу никого больше так любить… – еще не зажившие ранки в душе вновь кровоточили, растревоженные слишком жаркими объятиями. Они слишком давно не были вместе, и он слишком истосковался. Эверард был его наркотиком. Точно отмеренными дозами. И с этим надо было что-то делать…

– Где мой «жезл»?.. – прошептал Демьен, поднимаясь, по щеке сбежала слеза. Эверард смотрел на него глубоким странным взглядом.

– Не спеши вдевать… – он вложил ему в ладонь разобранный девайс. И в этот момент Демьен заметил размазанную кровь на своем животе. Он шокированно перевел взгляд на Эверарда и понял, что у того растрескалась подсохшая рана на левом боку. Выходит, кровоточил не он один… Любовник тоже, и даже не замечал этого.

Повинуясь иррациональному желанию, Демьен устремился к нему, готовый слизать эти легкие следы, и тут же шумно вдохнул от испуга, когда Эверард перехватил его лицо и страстно прижался к губам, чем-то неожиданно взволнованный.

– Не спеши… – прошептал он низким голосом. – Всему свое время.

– Чему… время? – удивился Демьен, заинтригованный.

– Всему, – усмехнулся Эверард. – Пойдем в душ.

– Нет, – Демьен прижал его к кровати и, упираясь в грудь скованными руками, залез верхом. – Смотри, я твой сексуальный раб, – он улыбнулся, демонстрируя наручники.

– О да-а-а… – усмехнулся Эверард, закидывая руку за голову. – Очень сексуальный!

 

– Ты не снимешь наручники? – с подозрением спросил Демьен, когда они мылись в душе, и любовник чувственно водил мыльными ладонями по его изнывающему телу, предварительно забрызгав какой-то дрянью свою рану. Демьен млел, закинув руки ему за голову. Движения ладоней Эверарда по ягодицам и спине были нежными, пьянящими, возбуждающими, вновь кидающими в омут вожделения, и Демьен таял, закрывая глаза от страсти и подставляя губы для поцелуев.

– Демьен, а ведь ты сексуальный наркоман, – усмехнулся Эверард.

– Я не наркоман… – ответил Демьен. – А если и наркоман, то только от тебя… Ты снимешь наручники?

– Нет. Я хочу сделать с тобой что-то страшное! – Эверард хищно прищурил глаза. – И не хочу, чтобы ты убежал.

– О боже!.. – засмеялся Демьен, утыкаясь носом ему в ключицу. – Ты меня пугаешь! Чего еще ты со мной не делал?!

– О-о! Увидишь! Это будет острее, чем твой «жезл».

Демьен заинтригованно поднял глаза и прикусил его нижнюю губу. Эверард перехватил его рот, страстно впиваясь.

– Подожди меня здесь, я быстро, – он убрал его руки с плеч и, чмокнув в лоб, перешагнул за край ванны.

Демьен, уже чувствуя закравшийся легкий холодок, присел в ванне на корточки. Тяжелый браслеты непривычно болтались на запястьях. Член, как назло, уже стоял в полной боевой готовности. Черт! Как же он был полон, как счастлив, каким живым он был рядом с Эверардом!.. Он изнывал и млел, впадая то в ощущение безмятежного счастья, то в тоскливое предчувствие скорых перемен, предчувствие разлуки. Это не давало ему покоя.

Эверард вернулся со странным пакетом в руках и, подняв Демьена на ноги, потянулся к рукам. Тот напряженно дернулся.

– Что это?

– Ключ от наручников.

– Что, уже не боишься, что я убегу?

Эверард усмехнулся, расстегнув браслеты и вновь застегнув их, на этот раз за спиной. Демьен испуганно напрягся. Эверард заметил его состояние и шагнул к нему в ванну, обнимая из-за спины, прижимая к себе.

– Разве я когда-нибудь делал что-то не так? – спросил он интимно на ухо.

– Нет, – Демьен вибрировал помимо своей воли.

– Тогда доверься мне и не бойся, – не выпуская его из объятий, Эверард потянулся одной рукой к пакету.

– А что ты собираешься делать? – Демьен с волнением наблюдал, как любовник достает смазку.

– Если я скажу, это будет вполовину менее интересно, – всё так же на ухо произнес Эверард. – Надеюсь, это доставит тебе удовольствие… А если не доставит, то я… А что я? – он с усмешкой заглянул ему в лицо. – Чего ты от меня хочешь, если я вдруг облажаюсь?

– Я… – Демьен взволнованно сглотнул, в голове не было ни одной путевой мысли. – Я не знаю… Хочу, чтобы мы всегда были вместе!

– Мы и так будем вместе… Пожелай лучше чего-то, чего я еще не успел тебе дать.

– М-м-м… Ребенка? – прыснул со смеху Демьен.

– Дурачок, – засмеялся Эверард.

Демьен с волнением заметил, что любовник, пока заговаривал ему зубы, успел достать с пакета какую-то прозрачную трубочку, довольно длинную и гибкую, и уже смазывает ее зауженный конец любрикантом.

Демьен с ужасом смотрел, как Эверард, держа одной рукой его напряженный член, приставляет конец тонкой трубки к головке. С дрожащим выдохом Демьен подался попкой назад, пытаясь ускользнуть от проникновения, но трубка всё равно вошла в его член.

– Тише… Не дергайся, – прошептал Эверард, продолжая медленно вводить трубочку в его уретру. Демьен весь дрожал и трясся, сжимая ноги от мучительно сладостного ощущения, от которого хотелось то ли помочиться, то ли кончить.

– Что… что это?!.. – выдохнул он со стоном.

– Это катетер… И не дергайся! Прислушайся к себе, я два раза повторять не буду, – произнес Эверард. Демьен сорвано стонал, не понимая, больно ему или невыносимо приятно. Стимуляция внутри была такой сильной, что он был готов вот-вот кончить и вжимался попкой и скованными руками в любовника, чувствуя его возбуждение.

Это было очень похоже на предоргазменный зуд и на ощущение от украшения в члене, но гораздо глубже и острее. Он почувствовал движение катетера в самом основании члена, и решил, что на этом эксперимент закончен, но Эверард продолжил осторожно вводить трубку дальше.

– А-а-а! – вскрикнул Демьен в ужасе, пытаясь уйти от слишком сладостного вторжения, но уйти было некуда, катетер неумолимо проникал в него. Он чувствовал, как возбужден и сосредоточен Эверард.

И когда Демьен думал, что уже точно кончает, и задрожал, из катетера побежала струйка. Он шокированно перевел взгляд на свой член в руке Эверарда. Из трубки бежала моча…

– Господи!.. – выдохнул Демьен ошарашенно, заливаясь краской от стыда, пытаясь сдержать мочеиспускание, но совершенно не в силах этого сделать. Еще и эрекция медленно спадала.

– Всё хорошо, – попытался его успокоить Эверард. – Так должно быть.

Демьен смущенно и почти не дыша наблюдал, как струйка из трубки стекает прямиком в сливное отверстие ванны.

– Всё… – произнес он сдавленно, смущенный и растерянный. – Я больше ничего не хочу…

– Подожди, – засмеялся Эверард. – Я еще ничего не начал. Давай лучше продолжим в комнате.

Он закутал его в полотенце и вытащил из ванны, сконфуженного, с торчащей из члена трубкой, со сцепленными за спиной руками.

– Я не буду освобождать тебя, – предупредил Эверард, кладя его на кровать. – Хотя всё самое страшное уже позади.

Демьен, смущенно, смотрел, как любовник набирает дистиллированную воду в огромный шприц и вставляет его кончик в свободный конец трубки. С учащенным дыханием, Демьен ощутил, что вода наполняет мочевой пузырь, с каждой секундой увеличивая не только желание помочиться, но и возбуждение… Глаза расширились.

– О боже!.. – выдохнул он, изгибаясь, запрокидывая голову.

Выпрыснув всю воду из шприца, Эверард быстро заткнул катетер пробкой, не давая воде вытечь, и, выдавив на ладонь немного смазки, принялся ласкать его налившийся кровью член.

Демьен вновь покрылся испариной. Любовник придерживал его одной рукой за плечи, сидя рядом, а другая рука… Демьен бился в агонии, постанывая и вскрикивая от интенсивного наслаждения, желая кончить прямо сейчас и понимая, что с катетером в члене это произойдет не скоро. Движения ладони лишь усугубляли ощущения там, внутри, и они были слишком острыми, резкими, будоражащими. Неожиданно он вспомнил, что уже видел когда-то нечто подобное, и это было в клубе Маделейн. Но то, что он чувствовал, просто не с чем было сравнить.

– А-А-А!.. А-А-А!.. – вскрикивал он громко, протяжно, откидывая голову. Эверард двигал ладонью плавно, скользко, плотно, меняя темп и возбуждая его всё сильнее.

И Демьен отдавался ощущениям, самоотверженно и забыв себя. Любовник вел его, мягко подталкивая к новой волне, усиливая стоны до криков, вгоняя в жар и дрожь…

Демьен танцевал на самой грани, раздвигая ноги, отрывая таз от кровати, чувствуя вспышки и фейерверки внутри и как поджимаются мышцы во всем теле, чувствуя, что вот-вот… но не мог пересечь черту. Поцелуи Эверарда, его ладонь, доводящая почти до беспамятства. И Демьен не мог остановиться, потеряв чувство времени и реальности.

– Да-а!.. А-а-а!.. – кричал он, захлебываясь, изгибаясь в объятиях Эверарда, уже позабыв про скованные за спиной руки. Но трубка не давала о себе забыть, став центром его ослепительного, острого, как лезвие бритвы, наслаждения. И он скользил по этому лезвию с дрожью и священным трепетом.

Откровенная пляска ладони любовника, словно самая интимная ласка, проникала в немыслимые закоулки его тела. Движения стали резче, жестче и настойчивее. И Демьен изогнулся, отрывая таз от постели и с напряжением кончая… _Да… да… да…_ Всё его тело подергивалось и медленно расслаблялось, но слезы вновь струились из глаз. Он был на вершине мира, а теперь спускался вниз на парашюте или без него… он не мог понять. Эверард целовал его закрытые веки, и в этот момент Демьену казалось, что он еще служит сакральную службу своему тайному божеству…

Эверард обнимал его так нежно, так заботливо, что ласки эти казались невесомыми по сравнению с той интенсивной мукой, что владела им изнутри еще мгновение назад.

– Мой Демьен, – шептал он. – Мой маленький обожаемый мальчик.

Демьен всхлипывал, жмурясь и пытаясь всем телом вжаться в Эверарда, хотя не мог пока обнять.

– Мой любимый малыш, – продолжал тот.

– Говори мне это почаще, – прошептал сквозь слезы Демьен.

– Хорошо, – улыбнулся Эверард, приподнимая его уставшее, изможденное тело и расстегивая наручники.

Демьен с интересом посмотрел на свой член, пытаясь понять, как ему всё же удалось кончить. Катетер был на месте, но вокруг него на головке были следы спермы. Демьен отчего-то смутился, понимая, что семенная жидкость выплеснулась, минуя трубку. Неудивительно, что ощущения были такими острыми…

Эверард размял его руки и помог встать. Вдвоем они направились в ванную, где он извлек катетер, и вода вылилась, оставляя Демьена с чувством бесконечной усталости и странного покоя на душе.

– Я бы поспал… – произнес он тихо.

– Поспи, – Эверард застелил для него постель.

– А ты можешь поспать рядом со мной?.. Или хотя бы полежать?.. – не особо надеясь на положительный ответ, спросил Демьен.

Эверард прижал его к себе, целуя и с улыбкой глядя в глаза. – Хорошо.

Когда они лежали рядом, обнявшись, Демьен скользнул рукой к паху любовника, бережно сжимая член, лаская ладонью яички. Было так странно, что в его сильном и непобедимом Эверарде есть что-то настолько хрупкое и чувствительное… Демьен потерся щекой о его грудь и почувствовал, как Эверард целует его лоб и проводит рукой по спине. Вибрируя от нежности, Демьен ненадолго заснул.

 

– Мы сегодня с одноклассниками после репетиции собирались в одно кафе… – начал Демьен, когда они сидели за барной стойкой ресторана в в главном офисе компании, где готовили довольно неплохую еду. До репетиции еще оставалось время, и Эверард предложил ему вместе пообедать. Минуту назад к ним подходила Сэм и передала боссу какой-то шифрованный документ. Демьену она показалась странной, не похожей на саму себя, словно даже стала мягче…

– Сходите, в чем проблема, – ответил на его фразу любовник, просматривая на широком экране последние новости.

– А Ульрих? – спросил Демьен.

– А Ульрих притворится, что не знает тебя, но будет неподалеку.

– Так никакого веселья не получится, – уныло пробормотал Демьен. – К тому же, все ребята уже прекрасно знают, что он со мной.

– Демьен, я не оставлю тебя сейчас без телохранителя, – отрезал Эверард. – В какое кафе вы собираетесь?

– В «Wong Kee» в Чайна-тауне, – соврал Демьен.

– Хорошо.

Демьен расстроено смотрел в тарелку. – Ты сегодня занят, да?

– Да, малыш, – ответил Эверард после короткого молчания. – Но завтра увидимся на спектакле, – он приобнял его. – Я обязательно приду.

Демьен припал головой к его плечу.

– Только я не могу прийти один, ты же понимаешь.

– Джулия? – улыбнулся Демьен. – Думаю, вы сойдете за моих родителей, – хихикнул он, видя ответную усмешку любовника. – Когда ты закончишь со своими делами? Насколько это всё вообще серьезно?.. – он со вздохом уткнулся лбом ему в плечо.

Эверард молчал, грустно глядя на экран, занимавший традиционное место барного инвентаря. Демьен поднял глаза, любовник был мрачен.

– Плохие парни? Поэтому ты так занят?

Эверард улыбнулся. – Плохие парни… – повторил он. – Сложно сказать, кто из нас плохой, а кто хороший. Но они пытаются съесть кусок моего пирога. Если смотреть с этой точки зрения, то они плохие.

– Думаешь, тот мужик с фотографией тоже плохой? – сдавленно спросил Демьен.

– Да наверняка, – Эверард бросил вилку в тарелку и вытер руки салфеткой. – Осталось только узнать, откуда он взял твое детское фото.

– Да, интересно, кто он… – тихо прошептал Демьен.

– Явно не поклонник.

 

Репетиция шла полным ходом. Завтрашние выпускники в простой одежде прогоняли самые трудные сцены. В зале было шумно и жарко. Демьен, в простой майке и подкатанных штанах, с собранными в хвост волосами, подошел к своим вещам и, припав к бутылке с минеральной водой, оглянулся в зал.

Завтра здесь всё изменится, зрительские места заполнятся учителями, друзьями и родителями, актеры приоденутся и наложат грим, сцена преобразится до неузнаваемости, но кому это точно не будет интересно, так это Ульриху, который уже знал наизусть все их телодвижения и реплики. Парень и сейчас читал книгу. Демьен усмехнулся и перевел взгляд на группу одноклассников, обсуждавших предстоящий выпускной.

– Ну что, сегодня всё в силе? – спросил он, подойдя к ним.

– Да, немного посидим в «Joe Allen», – с улыбкой ответила ему одна из девчонок.

– Надеюсь, ты не рассчитываешь ни на что такое? – со смехом вставила вторая.

– Ни на что… какое? – удивился Демьен. Девчонки переглянулись со сдержанным смехом.

Демьен знал, что одноклассники хотят встретиться еще раз перед выпускным, чтобы провести время в спокойной обстановке, насладиться непринужденным общением, ведь многие из них уезжали сразу после выпускного. Некоторые ребята уже получили приглашения на работу и неплохие предложения.

Он проучился с ними всего год, и не был особенно близок. Но последние дни, чувствуя, что учеба подходит к концу и на школьной сцене он выступает в последний раз, Демьен хотел побыть среди них хотя бы один вечер, притвориться таким же простым тинэйджером, как они.

– Тогда я подойду в кафе чуть позже, – произнес он с улыбкой и посмотрел в зал. Ульрих лишь изредка поглядывал на сцену, уверенный, что знает всё наперед, но Демьен собирался приготовить ему сюрприз.

– Если Рейнольдс спросит, где я, скажите, что в туалете, ладно? – произнес он тихо, и одноклассники удивленно переглянулись.

– Ты собираешься смыться с финальной репетиции?! – пораженно выдохнула одна из девушек. – У тебя главная роль!

– Тише ты!.. – Демьен покосился на Ульриха, но в зале всё было спокойно. – Я собираюсь смотаться от телохранителя, а свою роль я и так уже прекрасно отрепетировал. Об этом можете не переживать. Я сказал ему, что мы собираемся в другом кафе, так что если что, мы едем в Чайна-таун.

Пока одноклассники обменивались изумленными взглядами, Демьен незаметно отошел от них и нырнул за кулисы.

До гримерной было совсем ничего. Он припустил бегом, проматывая в голове продуманный заранее план. Едва заскочив в дверь, Демьен ухватил рюкзак и запихнул в него одежду. На дне лежал купленный во время недавнего побега телефон, обычный, дешевый, без маячков и без прослушки. Другой, полученный от Эверарда и нашпигованный не хуже девайса секретного агента, Демьен оставил в столике в гримерке. Дай бог, всё пройдет, как спланировано, и он заберет его завтра или даже сегодня после посиделок в кафе. А Ульрих ничего не скажет Эверарду, в прошлый раз ведь не сказал!

На сборы ушла минута. Демьен даже не стал расчесывать волосы, только схватил обувь и бросился из гримерной. Выбежав на улицу с черного хода, он кинулся в первое попавшееся такси.

Удача! Демьен ликовал, не в силах сдержать счастливую улыбку. Переодеваясь и причесываясь прямо на заднем сиденье такси, он отчего-то был уверен, что всё обойдется и о его маленькой проделке никто не узнает.

Каким же он был дураком, что не ценил свободу, когда она у него была, когда он мог шататься по городу хоть до двух часов ночи, пропадая по клубам с Сандрой и Девином, бродить в одиночестве где угодно, лазить по каким угодно крышам. И ведь он тогда никого и ничего не боялся! Пришел момент вернуть всё это, хотя бы на один вечер.

Убежав от Ульриха и вновь ощущая себя, как пару лет назад, Демьен не мог отказать себе в удовольствии побродить по городу. Он чувствовал себя крутым парнем. Совсем уже взрослым, совсем самостоятельным, практически выпускником театральной школы, талантливым актером, на счету которого уже был один фильм. На него засматривались женщины, и многие смотрели так, словно узнавали. У него был потрясающий пирсинг! И у него был Эверард… Он был крут, и он был любим. И этим вечером он был свободен. Сам по себе! Сам себе свой!

Пошатавшись дотемна и выпив баночку сидра, Демьен не без удовольствия отметил, что Ульрих его так и не нашел. Заскочив в вагончик рельсобуса, он без приключений добрался до кафе. Над входом крупными буквами было написано: «Joe Allen». Одноклассники уже сидели внутри, оккупировав один из столиков, и наслаждались сандвичами, салатами и безалкогольным пивом. Демьен попросил у распорядителя стул и втиснулся с краю.

– Ну как? – спросил он, смеясь. – Сильный был кипиш? Телохранитель что-то спрашивал?

– Нет, он подорвался через пару минут после твоего ухода и куда-то убежал.

Демьен со смехом упал в скрещенные руки. К нему подошел кибернетический официант взять заказ.

– А тебе не влетит, что ты так сделал? – спросил одноклассник.

– Может, и влетит, – с деланным равнодушием ответил Демьен.

Через полчаса общения с ровесниками ему стало скучно, через час уже хотелось сбежать, через полтора он от скуки начал крутить головой и рассматривать других посетителей.

В кафе было шумно, у барной стойки в рядок сидели люди. Демьен повернул голову в другую сторону и сначала подумал, что ошибся, но потом понял, что в дальнем углу сидит тот самый странный тип. Кровь отлила от лица, в глазах потемнело, страх сжал желудок. Демьену показалось, что сейчас он просто лишится чувств.

– Что случилось? На тебе лица нет, – отреагировала одна из девушек.

– Ага, словно привидение узрел, – ехидно пошутил одноклассник.

– Нет… всё в порядке… – пробормотал Демьен и вновь воззрился на незнакомца.

На этот раз он мог хорошо его рассмотреть. Мужчина избавился от своего темного пальто – только простая футболка и пиджак, и солнцезащитные очки на голове. Незнакомец пил пиво и якобы смотрел телевизор над барной стойкой, хотя тот находился на порядочном расстоянии от него. У мужчины были короткие черные волосы, смуглая кожа и крупные черты лица. И в отличие от него самого, он был похож на итальянца.

У Демьена возникло паническое ощущение, что этот мужик только и ждет, когда он выйдет на улицу, распрощается с друзьями и останется один.

– Я сейчас подойду… – пробормотал он быстро, не глядя на приятелей, и подорвался в туалет, уже нащупывая по пути мобильник в кармане брюк.

Черт! Че-о-о-орт! И угораздило же его оставить другой телефон в гримерке! От волнения и страха на глаза наворачивались слезы. Из головы, как назло, вылетели все номера телефонов, кроме номера Эверарда.

Перед самой дверью, он оглянулся и заметил, что незнакомец покинул свое место. Судорожно вздрогнув, Демьен залетел в общую дверь туалета и хотел было закрыть ее на защелку, но той просто не было. Пальцы не слушались и дрожали, телефон вылетел из рук и шлепнулся об пол. Демьен готов был зарыдать, в панике не соображая, что теперь делать. Подняв мобильник, он понял, что тот еще жив, и, быстро набрав единственный номер, который помнил, заскочил в одну из кабинок.

Гудки, гудки… Демьен покрылся потом. Настороженно вслушиваясь в окружающие звуки, он слышал лишь свое хаотичное сердцебиение и шумное дыхание. Наконец ему ответили. Едва владея собой и не в силах узнать женский голос на том конце провода, напрочь забыв про переадресацию на телефоне любовника, он молился богу, чтобы это была Саманта.

– Сэм!.. – прошептал он изменившимся голосом. – Сэм, это я!..

Он услышал, как открылась дверь в туалет. Сердце стучало у горла, по щеке от ужаса побежала слеза. Он только успел поджать ноги и прошептать едва слышно:

– Сэм, я в «Joe Allen»…

Саманта еще что-то говорила, но он молчал, сдерживая дыхание и прислушиваясь к происходящему за тонкой перегородкой кабинки. Там кто-то был… И этот кто-то тоже прислушивался. Демьен в панике прижимал к себе ноги, пытаясь одновременно присматривать за проемом снизу и поверху.

Ему казалось, что время просто замерло, в трубке была тишина. Тишина была и в туалете. Нервы сдавали. Еще секунда этой тишины и напряжения, и он готов был с криком выскочить из своего укрытия.

– Демьен, – послышался чужой голос с незнакомым акцентом и одновременно кто-то толкнул дверцу одной из кабинок. Демьен замер, сглатывая, испытывая странное отвращение и панический страх, оттого что этот неожиданно вкрадчивый голос произносит его имя.

– Демьен… тебе не нужно бояться, – и вновь толчок в двери кабинки, на этот раз совсем близко. И смех.

Демьен сцепил зубы, сжимая в руке мобильник и вдруг отчаянно желая, чтобы этот кто-то открыл его дверцу, дабы со всей силы ударить его сжатым кулаком. Демьен весь дрожал от ненависти и страха. Послышался еще один хлопок дверью, на этот раз входной и резкие шаги, какой-то шум и всё стихло…

Демьен, не зная, что думать, продолжал прижимать к себе ноги и смотреть, не свешивается ли кто-нибудь сверху, глядя на него из другой кабинки. В туалете было тихо, возможно, это был какой-то подлый трюк, чтобы выманить его или еще сильнее напугать. Хотя куда уже сильнее?.. Может, это был маньяк? Посмотрел фильм и загорелся какой-нибудь бредовой идеей на его счет?..

Снова стук двери и чьи-то шаги, другие, женские… Еще не в силах поверить в свое счастье, но уже плача, Демьен вздрогнул всем телом, когда двери его кабинки открылись, и перед ним предстала Сэм.

– Пошли, – произнесла она тусклым голосом. Демьен подчинился.

Когда они выходили в зал кафе, его приятели обеспокоено смотрели в его сторону.

– Скажи им, что всё хорошо, – тем же тоном произнесла Сэм. Демьен надел улыбку и подошел к одноклассникам.

– Всё хорошо, – прошептал он им, не узнавая свой голос.

– Что случилось? – спрашивали они его невпопад. – Тебя всё-таки нашли?

– Да, – кивнул Демьен, чувствуя, что сейчас опять расплачется. – Всё хорошо… Мне надо идти. Увидимся завтра на спектакле!

Снаружи их ждала машина. Сэм была явно на взводе и, не успел он подойти, как она вручила ему его мобильник. Демьену казалось, что она хочет надавать ему пощечин, но сдерживается, видя, в каком он состоянии, или по другой причине.

– А где Ульрих?.. – прошептал он в салоне.

– Он засек твоего преследователя, – произнесла она с особенно густым акцентом, словно ей было тяжело говорить на английском.

– Сэм, что ему от меня надо? – спросил Демьен со слезами в голосе. – Он называл меня по имени… Может, это дядя Фернандо послал кого-то шпионить за мной?

– Почему бы тебе не узнать это у него? – Саманта набрала номер со своего телефона и протянула ему.

Демьен приставил мобильник к уху, изумленно глядя на Сэм.

– Алло, – наконец ответил смутно знакомый женский голос.

– Марго? – удивился Демьен, потрясенный. – А где Фернандо?

– О-о! Демьен! – узнала его женщина. – Совсем про нас забыл, негодник! Фернандо спит, разбудить его? Он в последнее время плохо себя чувствует.

Демьен шокированно слушал, голос Марго доносился до него, словно с другой планеты. Это и была другая планета, другая жизнь, совершенно чужие для него люди… Как всё изменилось. В горле стоял ком, который он не мог проглотить, как ни старался.

– А что с ним случилось? – спросил он.

Марго вздохнула. – Стареет, Демьен… Время никого не щадит.

Они говорили еще какое-то время. Демьен не чувствовал уже больше ничего, кроме сожаления. Но и сожаление было каким-то абстрактным, словно отдельным от него. Он ничем не мог помочь Фернандо, он не испытывал к ним уже почти ничего, кроме смутной ностальгии по тому короткому времени, что ему довелось провести в Генуе… И ему было печально до слез. Печально, что всё проходит. И проходит вот так.

Пообещав, что обязательно позвонит в ближайшее время или даже приедет, но понимая, что едва ли это сделает, Демьен попрощался.

– Нет, это не Фернандо… – прошептал он и уткнулся лицом в ладонь, скрывая слезы.

 


	87. Chapter 87

### 10

 

Машина остановилась в незнакомом месте. Демьен, впервые за всю дорогу посмотрев в окно, испытал легкое потрясение: незнакомая подземная стоянка, почти пустая, не считая нескольких машин. По телу пробежал неприятный холодок. Его привезли отнюдь не домой. Ну да, а на что он рассчитывал после своей выходки?..

– Где мы? – спросил он, выходя следом за Сэм.

Та удивленно подняла бровь. Красивое лицо с яркими губами отражало странное сочетание эмоций, и Демьену казалось, что он ее достал.

– Ты сегодня здесь уже был, – процедила она холодно, хлопнув дверью машины, и водитель тронулся с места.

Был? Демьен удивленно оглядывался по сторонам. Он не любил подземелья, подвалы, метро, и поэтому никогда им не пользовался. Подземные стоянки тоже навевали на него угнетенное состояние, словно он мог, вопреки законам логики, ощущать нависшую сверху толщу. Саманта двинулась вперед уверенной походкой, звучно впечатывая каблуки в асфальт. Демьен неуверенно пошел следом, не зная, чего ждать. А может, убежать, пока еще есть возможность?

– Не отставай! – резко произнесла она.

– Куда мы? – Демьен заметил впереди двери лифта.

– Сейчас узнаешь, – Сэм быстро набрала код и нажала на кнопку. Когда через несколько секунд двери открылись, Демьен с удивлением узнал подъемник. Черт! Так они находились под офисом Эверарда! Надо же, а ведь он никогда здесь не был. Автомобили любовника останавливались либо перед парадным входом, либо у шестидесятого этажа, пристыковываясь ко второму крыльцу.

Лифт взмыл вверх, и Демьен ощутил тянущее чувство в солнечном сплетении. Он не знал, чего ждать.

Они вышли. Каблуки идущей впереди Сэм бесцеремонно нарушали тишину пустого и едва освещенного коридора, привлекая внимание. Но Демьену было совсем не до ее стройных ног и слегка угловатых плеч, хотя юбка была как обычно короткой, а черный деловой костюм – удивительно облегающим. Демьен отстраненно думал о ее высоких шпильках и что еще не встречал женщины, которая с такой легкостью ходила бы на них.

Сэм набрала очередной код доступа, и стеклянная дверь уехала вверх. Они завернули за угол, и среди других незнакомых людей Демьен увидел своего Эверарда... Их ждали.

Уголки губ Саманты дрогнули в едва заметной победной улыбке. Кому это она? Демьену казалось, что он сейчас просто взорвется от напряжения: мало того, что любовник не обращал на него ни малейшего внимания – холодный, спокойный, собранный, с заплетенными волосами – так еще и эта улыбочка Саманты…

Подходя, Демьен переводил взгляд с нее на Эверарда, пока не заметил Такехико. Японец был сосредоточен больше прежнего. Что-то в нем заметно изменилось… Он словно стал старше. Увереннее в себе, сильнее. Красивее? В каком-то смысле – да. И в то же время еще серьезнее.

Демьен остановился, когда остановилась Сэм, и больше не мог отвести глаз от лица Эверарда. Тот, словно впервые его заметив, спокойно повернулся и, окинув равнодушным взглядом, что-то сказал Такехико. Сэм рядом едва слышно вздохнула и перенесла вес на другую ногу. Такехико обронил на нее странный расфокусированный взгляд и поспешно перевел глаза на босса. Демьен удивился еще сильнее, но подумать об этом не успел – где-то за спиной открылась дверь, и в коридоре послышался звук, словно по полу тащат мешок.

Он развернулся – и правда тащили. Ульрих и еще один рослый парень. Только мешок был не у них в руках, а у мертвого человека на голове. Демьен шокированно замер, следя за протаскиваемым мимо телом, узнавая его одежду. Глаза полезли на лоб: господи, да это же тот итальянец!

– В кабинет, – Эверард кивнул в сторону, включаясь в происходящее и следуя за своими ребятами. Они исчезли за углом, и минуту спустя Демьен с удивлением увидел, как за односторонним стеклом напротив загорелся свет, освещая просторный, похожий на лабораторию кабинет, увидел, как тело незнакомца водрузили на специальное кресло, как пристегнули руки к поручням и содрали мешок с головы.

«Зачем они делают всё это с трупом?» – думал он, подойдя к самому стеклу и наблюдая за отдающим распоряжения Эверардом, за техником, который уже делал итальянцу укол, и за телом, которое через мгновение начало шевелиться. Так он жив?! Демьен смутился. Эверард по ту сторону стекла снял пиджак и привычным жестом расстегнул манжеты рубашки, закатывая рукава. Потом бросил в его сторону невидящий взгляд и всё же вышел в коридор.

У Демьена возникло ощущение, что Эверард вообще не собирался с ним говорить, просто… просто сделал поблажку. Его лицо, когда он смотрел на него, было холодным и таким равнодушным, что обида застревала в горле. Демьен сглотнул.

– Порепетировал? – спросил Эверард спокойно, останавливаясь напротив и замораживая долгим взглядом.

– Да, – выдавил Демьен, глядя исподлобья.

– Вот и хорошо... Сэм, отвези его домой.

Эверард помолчал, словно чего-то от него ждал, но, не дождавшись, еще раз окинул взглядом и направился в застекленное помещение. Демьен, с трудом сдерживая слезы и не в силах сдвинуться с места, смотрел ему в спину. Жаркие признания в любви еще днем, нежность, обожание в темных глазах, в которых сейчас был только лед, – всё это казалось обманом. Ну почему он так поступает? Почему так ведет себя? Чем вызвана эта отстраненность?.. Демьену казалось, что его ударили в солнечное сплетение, и теперь он не может дышать. Заставив себя сдвинуться с места и смахнув влагу с глаз, он пошел за Сэм обратно к лифту.

Ровный звук скоростного подъемника, и ощущение нарастающего отчаяния. Эверард даже не спросил у него о произошедшем. А, ну да... Всё верно, ему отчитается Сэм, и теперь у него был этот чертов итальянец, у которого можно выпытать всё, что угодно... Демьен чувствовал себя в очередной раз использованным. Теперь в качестве живой приманки.

Они вернулись на стоянку, Демьен залез в машину. Опять ехать в ночь, опять ничего не понимая. Кем, черт возьми, был этот мужик?!.. Слишком много вопросов, и слишком неспокойно на душе, чтобы трезво ответить хотя бы на один из них. Слишком непонятную игру вел Эверард.

И этот его подчеркнутый холодный тон…

Демьен апатично смотрел в окно, ссунувшись на сиденье, провожая взглядом проносящиеся мимо огни…

Чередование страсти, нежности, ласки, от которых он изнемогал, и замораживающей отстраненности доводило его до предела. Ему казалось, что он то парит над землей, то падает со скалы в бездну. То тает от блаженства в любимых руках, становясь частью Эверарда, то бьется в истерике и слезах, ощущая себя никем. Середины просто не существовало. Невыносимые контрасты!

Почему Эверард так поступает? Что заставляет его изображать безразличие, когда в душе гремят грозы? Демьен уже хорошо знал эту его черту, и она доводила его до безумия. Один только взгляд – и тоска вновь расползалась в душе ядом.

Демьен вспомнил ночь, когда ушел с Брэдли в притон, и утро... Безразличие и боль – вот что было в тот день в глазах Эверарда. Боль, которая просачивалась сквозь показную отрешенность. И сейчас, несмотря на уязвленность демонстративным равнодушием любовника, Демьен испытывал робкую надежду, что его холод – не более чем маска. Но, что именно заставляло Эверарда носить ее, Демьен пока не понимал.

Ему хотелось позвонить Эверарду и проверить свою догадку, еще когда они только спустились с Сэм к машине. Но сама ситуация делала его больным. Еще и этот итальянец…

Да, похоже, о незнакомце можно забыть, но кем он вообще был? Демьен не знал, что и думать.

 

– Может, останешься? – спросил он Саманту уже у дверей своей квартиры. Ее элегантность поражала его этим вечером особенно сильно, будто воздействуя с периферии в обход всех мрачных мыслей. А может быть, он просто был готов уцепиться за первого попавшегося человека? Тонкий пудровый запах, когда она стояла рядом, ниспадающие на темный пиджак светлые прямые волосы, ее странное молчание – всё это возбуждало в нем надежду, что сегодня он не будет один.

– Так что?.. останешься?

Сэм холодно окинула его взглядом.

– Нет.

В ее глазах не было прежней заинтересованности. И желания его поддеть, спровоцировать на вспышку эмоций – тоже не было. Демьен всё понял.

– Что, трахаешься теперь с японцем? – выдавил он язвительно.

Лицо Сэм изменилось, она впилась в него глазами, но тут же овладела собой. – Мимо, – произнесла она с деланным равнодушием.

Демьен хмыкнул. Ну да, так он и поверил.

– А Эверард в курсе, что вы крутите роман на работе? – Демьен ввалился в квартиру, включая свет. Сэм стояла на пороге, изучая его лицо. Неожиданно он испытал злость и отчаяние: никому до него не было дела, теперь вот и Саманта, похоже, нашла себе постоянного любовника.

– И как он в постели? – вопреки желанию вышло скорее обиженно, чем язвительно, и Демьен перевел на женщину грустный взгляд. К его удивлению ее лицо неожиданно смягчилось, а глаза потеплели.

– Опять мимо, котик. Мимо.

– Стерва… – прошептал он, вспоминая их препирательства, и расплылся в улыбке. Но в глазах стояли слезы.

– Стервец, – кивнула она, обворожительно улыбаясь. – Еще раз подставишь так кого-то из нас, как Ульриха сегодня, или подвергнешь себя опасности – задушу голыми руками.

Демьен сконфуженно замолчал. Сэм подмигнула ему и взялась за дверную ручку.

– Всё же оставляешь меня одного?

– Не переживай, – она по-своему поняла его отчаяние. – За квартирой будет присматривать свой человек. Мне надо возвращаться.

Сэм бросила на него еще один внимательный взгляд и захлопнула за собой дверь.

Демьен еще минуту стоял, не шевелясь и не сводя глаз с того места, где только что была Саманта. Горло сжимали слезы, и комната стремительно наполнялась туманом.

Но катарсиса не было… Его мучило слишком много вопросов.

Стянув кроссовки, он поплелся в спальню и, не раздеваясь, упал на постель. Но каким бы измученным, растерянным и обессиленным он ни был, чувства к Эверарду даже сейчас прожигали в груди дыру, не оставляя его ни на минуту.

По щекам, словно по инерции, текли слезы, он пытался спать и не мог. Ужасное предчувствие перехватывало горло. А что, если это не отдельный маньяк, а какая-нибудь группировка? Почему именно он им понадобился? Может, опять начнут на него охоту… Или всё же тот тип действовал в одиночку, а значит, истории пришел конец?..

В голове звучал зовущий его голос с акцентом: «Демьен... Демьен… тебе не нужно бояться…» и странный смех. По коже пробегал мороз. Ему казалось, что кто-то пришел разлучить их с Эверардом.

Чертов итальянец…

_А может?.. Может?.._

Но нет, этого просто не могло быть! Слишком ужасно, слишком банально. Ну что за бред?..

Он беспокойно перевернулся на другой бок, пройдясь ладонью по влажной щеке и глядя в темноту широко открытыми глазами. _Господи, неужели, это его… отец?!_

От внезапной догадки Демьен задохнулся и в панике сел на кровати. Мысли лихорадочно скакали в голове и, минуя логические связки, выстраивались в стройную картину. Всё сходилось. И то, что у мужчины была его детская фотография, и что он так настойчиво его искал… К тому же, итальянец… Но неужели это и был его отец?! Этот жуткий тип с циничной ухмылкой на лице?!

Нет, этого просто не могло быть… Демьен отогнал панические мысли. Это полный абсурд. Какого черта его папаше, о котором он вообще ничего не знал, появляться именно сейчас? Зачем он ему вообще сдался?! Демьен вспомнил о своей матери и испытал гнев.

Но нет… Его мать была итальянкой, а вот отец – явно нет. Во всяком случае, Демьен всегда считал себя полукровкой, да и голубые глаза должны были от кого-то достаться…

Он подтянул колени к груди и обвил их руками. Его мама… В последнее время он так мало о ней думал. Он почти не вспоминал ее. А отец… Нет, только не это. Только не сейчас.

Демьена накрыл панический страх. Он был готов закричать. Мысли снова завертелись в голове, рисуя разные картины, одну мрачнее другой.

Боже, если это его отец… Неужели он может иметь на него какие-то права?! Зачем он так настойчиво его искал? Уж явно не из отцовской любви… Демьен был в смятении, и он был в ужасе: он не хотел никакого отца, особенно если тот действительно может предъявить на него какие-то мифические права, если может разлучить с Эверардом!

Демьен медленно опустился на подушки, тело пробирала лихорадочная дрожь… Потянувшись к телефону – было глубоко за полночь – он трясущимися руками набрал номер любовника. Тот не отвечал. По щекам опять потекли слезы. Теперь Демьен знал причину ужасного предчувствия. Вибрируя от кончиков ступней до самого затылка, он снова рыдал в подушку и не знал, что более ужасно: отец, который может забрать его у Эверарда, или то, что этот самый «отец» сейчас находится под препаратами в лаборатории любовника.

 

Демьен понял, что заснул, только когда матрас рядом знакомо прогнулся, и Эверард, как был в одежде, мягко опустился у него за спиной, крепко прижимая к себе.

– Который час? – прошептал Демьен слабым голосом и вспомнил об этом вечере, о поездке, о неизвестности, об итальянце. Губы снова дрожали.

– Три, – устало ответил Эверард и слегка отстранился.

Повисла пауза. Демьен чувствовал, как в темноте любовник изучающе смотрит на него, лежа совсем близко, почти вплотную, но всё же невыносимо далеко, оставляя от себя только упоительную тяжесть ладони на плече…

– Демьен, повернись ко мне, – произнес он наконец.

Демьен зажмурил глаза, губы кривились в молчаливом рыдании, соленые капли сбегали на подушку, все его пугающие опасения казались в этот поздний час еще реальнее, еще ярче. Он попытался сдержать рвущийся изнутри всхлип и не смог. Эверард вновь потянулся к нему, переворачивая на спину, обнимая, погребая под собой, целуя глаза, скулы, губы и снова лоб.

– Что случилось?

Демьен смотрел сквозь слезы и видел, как в темноте мерцают глаза Эверарда, полные мягких чар. Тесные объятия, одурманивающие поцелуи. Всё, как он и думал: напускная холодность пару часов назад была показной. Демьен с досадой пихнул его локтями в грудь и тут же обвил шею, прижимая к себе. Эверард слизывал его слезы, долго целовал в губы, взбалтывая осевшую было дрожь и истому в груди, крадя дыхание, и, когда Демьен немного обмяк и успокоился, лег рядом, уже не отпуская.

– Чем ты опять себя накрутил?

– Кто тот итальянец? – спросил Демьен тихо, в нос, пристально глядя на него.

Эверард усмехнулся, убирая волосы с его мокрого лица. – Ты своих соотечественников по запаху распознаешь, что ли?

– Нет, ну видно же… – прошептал Демьен. – Так кто он?

– Один наемник, – ответил Эверард, задумчиво его рассматривая.

Демьен недоверчиво переводил взгляд с одного его глаза на другой. – А что ему от меня было нужно?

– Они хотели воздействовать на меня через тебя.

– Они?.. – Демьен тяжело дышал, вспоминая разговор о проблемах с «европейскими коллегами», о поездках любовника. – Им бы всё равно не удалось настроить меня против тебя. Ничего бы не вышло…

– Малыш, ты даже не представляешь, как легко внедриться в подсознание… Ты бы даже не знал, – Эверард вытер слезы с его щеки. – Не переживай об этом больше. Сейчас, когда Рико у нас, они едва ли рискнут использовать тот же ход дважды…

– Рико?.. – голос Демьена дрожал. – А почему у него была моя фотография?..

– Думаю, они готовились, – Эверард улыбнулся.

Демьен кусал пальцы, недоверчиво глядя на любовника. Действительно ли всё было так, как утверждал Эверард, или тот всё рассудил по-своему, решив не ставить его в известность?

Эверард заметил его настороженный взгляд и приподнялся на локте, внимательно заглядывая в глаза. – Я чего-то еще не знаю?

– Эверард… – Демьен всхлипнул. – Только скажи мне… это ведь не мой отец?

Глаза мужчины изумленно расширились, а брови поползли вверх.

– Ты с ума сошел! – наконец произнес он пораженно. – Откуда эти мысли? Конечно же, нет. Рико Костелло, этот садист… – Эверард резко замолчал, сдерживая гнев.

Демьен почувствовал, как что-то внутри, находившееся всё это время под напряжением, лопается, и сам он скользит вниз головой по отвесной, давясь слезами. Он не понимал, отчего вместо облегчения на него нахлынуло такое всепоглощающее отчаяние.

– Прости… – выдавил он надсадно, прижимая трясущиеся пальцы к векам. В попытке скрыть зареванное лицо и не видеть печали в глазах Эверарда, он отвернулся, утыкаясь в подушку.

– Демьен… – тот со вздохом склонил голову к его голове, дыша в спутавшиеся волосы, обнимая за подрагивающие плечи. – Поверь… я понимаю тебя как никто другой. У меня вообще никого не было, и не за кого было ухватиться.

Демьен тяжело дышал открытым ртом, сквозь слезы, пытаясь совладать с собой. Но открыть отчаянно сомкнутые веки и повернуться к утешающим поцелуям не мог.

– Не плачь, я сделаю для тебя всё, что угодно… Я не знал, что ты так сильно хочешь найти своего отца.

Отчего-то Демьену думалось, что лицо Эверарда сейчас грустнее некуда. А хотел ли он? Ему вспомнился еще недавний ужас от перспективы появления «родственника» и потери любовника… Боже, он же даже никогда не думал особо, кто его отец! Родословная Эверарда и то интересовала его куда сильнее.

– Я отдам распоряжение своим людям начать поиски, – глухо произнес Эверард.

– Нет, – прошептал Демьен. – Не хочу я никакого отца... У меня его никогда не было, и страшно, если вдруг появится… – он неожиданно расслабился, испытав что-то похожее на покой. – Я просто подумал, что кто-то меня ищет… А потом узнал, что это совсем не так…

Эверард перевернул его, просовывая руку под голову и глядя задумчиво и грустно. – Тогда я могу сказать тебе правду. Из интереса полтора года назад я уже организовывал своих людей на поиски, и, что не удивительно, они ничего не нашли. Демьен, я думаю, нам остается только догадываться, кем был твой отец и что их могло связывать с Кристиной, твоей мамой… Возможно, его даже нет в живых. В любом случае, мы ничего о нем не узнаем.

Демьен кивнул, испытывая новую волну жалости к себе, губы всё еще подрагивали и слезы выступали в уголках глаз.

– Всё хорошо… – прошептал он.

– Да, всё хорошо, – невесело улыбнулся Эверард. – Завтра у тебя важный день. Я не хочу, чтобы ты забивал голову очередной фигней.

– Да… – Демьен горько рассмеялся, пытаясь вытереть лицо, глаза горели. – У меня всё не как у людей.

– У меня тоже, – усмехнулся Эверард и поднялся, потянув его за собой. – Пойдем… Умоешься, поешь, выпьешь. Полегчает.

 

– Ты знаешь, что Сэм и Такехико теперь любовники? – весело спросил Демьен, выходя из душа и вытирая волосы.

Эверард на кухне, сняв пиджак, разогревал равиоли. Кинув на него странный взгляд, он вернулся к готовке. Его губы, словно помимо воли растягивались в широкой усмешке.

– И с чего ты это взял? – наконец спросил он.

– Да ты только присмотрись к ним внимательно! – Демьен присел за стол, следя за действиями Эверарда.

Тот еще какое-то время подозрительно молчал, а потом неожиданно расхохотался, сгибаясь пополам.

– Что? – хихикал в ответ Демьен, не понимая.

Справившись с эмоциями, Эверард с улыбкой покачал головой. – Черт возьми…

– Что такое? – Демьен, не отрываясь, наблюдал за лицом любовника, пока тот раскладывал еду по тарелкам.

– А они-то думают, что никто ничего не замечает, – усмехнулся Эверард. Его глаза просто-таки лучились весельем. – Ты порой весьма проницателен.

– Так ты знал обо всем?! – воскликнул Демьен. – Я был прав!

– Да, но об этом… ш-ш-ш! – Эверард приложил палец к губам и сел напротив.

– Что, нравится наблюдать за ними? – догадался Демьен, не сводя с любовника лукавого взгляда.

– Можно и так сказать, – усмехнулся тот.

– Видать, ты сам всё это и подстроил, – хихикнул Демьен.

– Нет, малыш, к их чувствам я не имею никакого отношения, – Эверард разлил красное вино по бокалам. – Хотя… – он задумался. – Пожалуй, я всё же ускорил процесс.

На его губах возникла неотразимая дьявольская улыбка. Демьен сглотнул, испытывая неожиданное томление.

– Как?

– Формально запретив им встречаться, – Эверард хмыкнул. – Нет более сильного стимула, чем запрет.

– И когда ты им скажешь, что всё знаешь?

Эверард пожал плечами. – Потом будет видно… Ты, главное, не проболтайся.

 

Расслабленный от еды, вина, а главным образом от близости Эверарда, Демьен нырнул под одеяло.

– Ты ведь никуда не пойдешь? – спросил он с надеждой и не сдержал улыбку, глядя, как неторопливо раздевается Эверард. Небо за окном уже светлело, приобретая призрачный зеленоватый оттенок. Демьен вспоминал, о чем сегодня плакал, и не мог понять. Какой папа? Какое расставание? Какой идиотизм! Хотелось закрыть глаза и горько смеяться, смеяться, смеяться…

– Во сколько спектакль? – Эверард лег рядом, привлекая его к себе.

– В пять.

– Хорошо. Успеешь выспаться…

– А может, и не успею… – Демьен хитро улыбнулся, проводя ладонью по его груди. – Ты ведь придешь?

– Я ведь уже сказал.

Темные, мерцающие в утренних сумерках глаза Эверарда, его близость и его загадка возбуждали всё сильнее. Демьен уже располагался удобнее, облизывая губы и не сводя взгляда его с лица.

– Поцелуешь меня?.. – прошептал он тихо.

Эверард приподнялся и, склонившись, мягко приник к его губам, разрывая контакт глаз лишь на мгновение. У Демьена сладко щекотало внутри и слегка кружилась голова.

– Что будет дальше? – спросил он, предвкушая.

– Я скажу тебе, что будет дальше, – серьезно произнес Эверард, и Демьен насторожился.

– Мне кажется, глупо приступать к работе сразу после выпускного. Тебе нужно сменить обстановку и развеяться. И вот что я решил…

Демьен, замерев, внимательно смотрел на него.

– Предлагаю три варианта. Первый – ты отправляешься с «Доминантой» в турне, второй – остаешься и проходишь курс молодого бойца у меня на работе, – Эверард усмехнулся. – И третий – едешь на пару месяцев в Чикаго, в гости к твоим давним друзьям, Сандре и Девину. Выбирай.

У Демьена глаза на лоб полезли. От удивления он еще минуту ничего не мог сказать. Все варианты казались боле чем привлекательными. Позволив себе на секунду увлечься заманчивыми перспективами, он уже видел себя и в гостях у Сандры, и на огромном стадионе, среди орущих фанатов, но… там не было Эверарда.

– Я выбрал: остаюсь с тобой! – выпалил он спешно.

Эверард задумчиво улыбнулся. – И почему я не удивлен?..

– Да, я хочу остаться с тобой, и точка, – Демьен нетерпеливо обвил его шею руками, притягивая к себе, и вновь погружаясь в сладкий дурман. Эверард загадочно усмехался и коротко отвечал на его требовательные поцелуи, почти не сводя хитрого мерцающего взгляда.

– Я хочу тебя… – едва слышно прошептал Демьен.

– Я тоже хочу тебя, – хрипло промурлыкал в ответ любовник. – Но тебе надо спа-а-ать… – протянул он, и от его странного тембра и глубокого взгляда Демьен почувствовал прокрадывающуюся в мозг дремоту, веки налились тяжестью, хотя внутри всё так же сладко разгоралось пламя желания.

– Засыпай… – Эверард не сводил с него глаз, которые, казалось, становились всё больше, открывая свои едва заметные, но уже знакомые Демьену антрацитовые созвездия. Он не мог отвести взгляд, всё глубже погружаясь в мягкую, похожую на кокон, истому. Ему было невероятно спокойно и комфортно. Демьен медленно погружался в сон.

– М-м-м… ты меня гипнотизируешь?.. – попробовал он возразить, уже проваливаясь в темноту, не в силах держать глаза открытыми, но услышал в ответ только мягкий бархатистый смех.

 


	88. Chapter 88

### 11

 

В небе разливались новые цвета. На смену зеленоватым сумеркам приходили сиренево-розовые краски восхода. Солнце наливалось соком и слепило глаза, едва показавшись из-за горизонта. И чем светлее оно становилось, тем больше город походил на муравейник. Обслуживающие механизмы, подготовив улицы к новому дню, уступали место толпам людей, спешащих на работу и учебу.

Где-то посреди этого неутихающего движения, в спальне благоустроенных апартаментов спал Демьен. Спал крепко и безмятежно, без сновидений, под присмотром наружной охраны – но не помня во сне об этом.

В это же время в другой части мегаполиса в высоком здании, принадлежащем одной таинственной корпорации, несколько сотрудников, закончив порученное им дело, уставшие и задумчивые, собирались домой. Среди них были и Такехико с Сэм. Не обменявшись ни словом, они покинули офис на разных лифтах и разных машинах, чтобы через час встретится у него дома…

А южнее, на втором этаже раскидистого особняка, в желто-медовой ванной комнате женщина переживала оргазм…

Солнце всходило над городом всё выше.

 

– Не могу поверить, что Демьен отпустил тебя, – Джулия, весело улыбаясь, закалывала волосы перед туалетным столиком.

– И не зря, – лежа на полу и поглаживая ладонью пушистый ворс светлого ковра, Эверард загадочно смотрел на жену. – Ему нужно хорошо выспаться перед выпускным… и после всего. Пришлось применить гипноз.

Джулия таинственно улыбнулась, склоняясь к маленькому зеркальцу, и произнесла едва слышно:

– Вот уж не думала, что тебе придется гипнотизировать любовника, чтобы сбежать ко мне…

Эверард с усмешкой толкнул ее ступню своей. – Эй!.. Может, я сбежал, чтобы просто немного поспать.

– О, милый, я бы поверила, если бы ты действительно лег спать, – парировала она. – Да и сейчас ты что-то не особенно похож на сонного.

– В последнее время как-то не до сна…

Эверард, расслабленный почти до состояния медитации, с улыбкой смотрел на жену и не мог оторваться. Удлиненные серьги – золото с янтарем – так гармонирующие с длинной шеей и смуглой кожей, поблескивали в ее ушах. Волосы небрежно собраны на голове, легкий пеньюар свободно лежит на плечах… Озорной блеск в зеленых глазах.

От воспоминаний о ее стонах на простынях, которые, казалось, воспламенились в этот утренний час, обжигая кожу самым натуральным жаром, от мыслей о каплях воды на ее изгибающемся под душем теле, дрожь щекотала затылок, и желание поднималось в теле. Как в тот самый первый день… И лицо его становилось донельзя серьезным. В такие минуты не он очаровывал ее – она! Хотя Джулия сама того, возможно, не понимала, вечно намекая на глупую историю про Еву и Змея.

– Больше не боишься, что я уйду к нему?.. – спросил Эверард, просто чтобы что-то спросить.

– Я больше ничего не боюсь, – улыбнулась она.

– Даже моей смерти?

Джулия хмыкнула и одарила его многозначительным взглядом. – Милый, ты не можешь умереть…

– Люби-имая! – Эверард захохотал. – Все мы смертные. Это единственная бесспорная очевидность… «Смерть тебе, смертный!» – он снова громко рассмеялся.

– Ты сегодня просто пример оптимизма, – произнесла Джулия. – Думаю, ничего не заканчивается с последним ударом сердца.

– М-м-м… – Эверард мечтательно воззрился на супругу. – Вечная жизнь… Это так мило, моя Джулия верит в бессмертную душу.

– Только не говори, что стал материалистом, – она послала ему флиртующий взгляд через зеркало. – Я ведь знаю, что это не так.

– Точно – ничего никуда не исчезает и ниоткуда просто так не берется. В том числе и человеческое сознание… Интересно, куда сегодня переместилось сознание Рико Костелло… – Эверард закрыл глаза.

Джулия затихла и повернулась к нему.

– Ты всё же решил избавиться от него? – спросила она негромко.

– Это самый безопасный вариант… Я давно его знаю. Демьена, видимо, и правда какая-то сила бережет, раз несколько месяцев проносило.

– Я даже знаю, как эту силу зовут, – заметила Джулия.

– Просто стирать память такому подонку было бы слишком рискованно, – продолжал Эверард, словно не заметив ее слов. – Откуда мне знать, что конкуренты еще не успели изобрести технологию по восстановлению личности…

Джулия тревожно вздохнула, возвращаясь взглядом к зеркалу. – Мишеля возьмем с собой вечером?

– Да, почему нет? Возьму своих ребят, и пойдем.

Джулия улыбнулась. – Может, всё же поспишь?

– Ты права… – Эверард поднялся с пола, поцеловал ее и, потревожив стеклярус на занавеске, ушел в другую часть спальни. Джулия еще минуту с тревогой смотрела на свое отражение, потом резко вскочила и бросилась за ним следом.

Эверард, уже раздевшись, лежал в постели. Тренированные мышцы спины, красивый абрис угловатых, как у юноши, плеч, длинные волнистые пряди на светлой коже.

– Ты еще не спишь? – шепотом произнесла она, залезая к нему на кровать и приникая к плечу губами.

– Что случилось? – Эверард приподнял голову. Джулия улеглась у него за спиной, обнимая.

– Я подумала… может, послать вместе с ребятами дополнительную охрану?.. Я, конечно, понимаю, что у них там свои телохранители. Но ведь те работают в основном с поклонниками и прессой… И…

– Ты о «Доминанте»? – прервал ее Эверард. – Я уже подумал об этом, – спокойно добавил он. – Мои люди будут работать так, что никто даже не заметит дополнительного присмотра… Не волнуйся ни о чем, – он поцеловал ее руку.

– Спасибо… – в голосе Джулии слышалась улыбка. Эверард почувствовал, как она выпрямляет самую длинную прядь его волос, пытаясь оценить длину.

– Прилично отросли… – заметил он, усмехаясь: пальцы жены, зажав локон, прижимались ниже ребер. – Тебе придется меня сегодня постричь.

– Ни за что, моя Рапунцель! – хихикнула она.

– Ну-у… до Франца мне далеко!

– Не переживай, тебя спасает, что они волнистые.

Эверард засмеялся и развернулся к жене. Ее зеленые глаза лучились мягким светом.

– О чем думаешь?

– Вспоминаю первую ночь, когда ты залез ко мне в окно… и в постель, – она многозначительно ему подмигнула.

– Нашла, что вспомнить…

– А что? Мне нравится, – Джулия засмеялась. – Такой самоуверенный!

– Странно, что ты меня не выперла, – усмехнулся Эверард. – Ни тогда, ни после.

– Я боялась разбудить родителей, – на дне зеленых глаз мерцала озорная хитринка.

– Только из-за этого? – Эверард поцеловал ее. – Ну признайся, что хотела меня уже тогда.

– Думаешь, тебя так легко не хотеть? Я пыталась, – Джулия мягко улыбнулась. – И я не могла выгнать насквозь промокшего человека обратно под дождь.

– Ага, человека, которому больше некуда пойти, – заржал Эверард. – Боже, залез в постель к незнакомой девушке, мокрый от дождя! Мерзавец… Надо было всё же выпереть.

Джулия содрогнулась от смеха, утыкаясь ему в плечо.

– И ничего бы не было? О нет, я против!

– Не переживай, ты меня тогда так заинтересовала, что я нашел бы другой способ подкатить.

– М-м… Это так приятно слышать, – смеялась она, отвечая на поцелуи. – Спасибо, что выбрал тогда мою постель.

Эверард смотрел на нее с улыбкой.

– Мой убийца… – прошептала она.

– Не твой, – ответил он и тут же поправил себя. – Точнее, твой, но не убийца… Убийца, но не твой.

– Согласна.

 

Демьен проснулся от звонка будильника и, подскочив, едва не слетел с кровати. Минута дезориентации, и наконец он вспомнил, как заснул, какой сегодня день и что ждет его впереди.

Часы показывали два пополудни, Эверарда рядом не было, но на прикроватной тумбочке лежал бутон розы поверх сценария вечернего спектакля, и Демьен, зачесав пятерней растрепанные волосы, принялся перечитывать свои реплики в сотый раз. Сердце колотилось от волнения, словно это был его дебют. До выступления оставалось достаточно времени, достаточно, чтобы поесть, собраться, и даже успеть на репетицию, но от паники ему казалось, что он везде уже опоздал.

Понимая, что знает текст более чем наизусть, и всё же не в силах оторваться от замусоленных, исчерканных карандашом страниц, Демьен побрел на кухню и наткнулся на записку Эверарда. Простые инструкции, что завтрак в холодильнике, а охрана за порогом, и «если хочешь, позвони Сэм, – она проводит», трогали безумно. В сердце разливалось тепло, от которого хотелось плакать.

Не отрывая глаз от сценария, Демьен заварил кофе и разогрел в микроволновке завтрак. «Трансформация… трансформация… Но где же выход?.. – шептал он свои слова, мысленно проигрывая роль. – Никаких крыльев нет… Просто умираешь и всё…»

Когда он уже был в душе, стараясь расслабиться, позвонил телефон.

– Ты где?! – раздался взволнованный голос одноклассницы. – Все уже собрались!

– Черт… Ну я скоро буду! – пообещал Демьен, прикручивая воду.

Покидав в рюкзак вещи и натянув первую попавшуюся под руку одежду, он вылетел за порог, сжимая в руке мобильник и нервно думая, нужно ли звонить любовнику, чтобы напомнить о вечернем спектакле.

Об охране он вспомнил, только когда заскочил в первое попавшееся такси. Место водителя было пусто – тачкой управляла электроника. Демьен сказал конечный адрес и обернулся к заднему стеклу, рассматривая соседние в ряду машины. Возможно, за ним следовали, но он эскорта не видел.

Устроившись удобнее, Демьен достал сценарий. Этот день взрывался искрами в его крови. Всё произошедшее накануне казалось какой-то совсем другой историей, он не мог ни о чем думать, кроме выпускного спектакля, предстоящего торжества и придет ли на него Эверард.

Машина летела слишком медленно, и поторопить ее он не мог.

Боже, уже этим вечером всё закончится… Он никогда больше не будет ходить в театральную школу… Что будет дальше?.. Будет ли он еще когда-нибудь играть в театре?.. Или Эверард найдет ему другую работу?.. Демьену казалось, что сердце падает вместе с каждым восходящим движением такси. Залитый солнцем город выглядел новым и до боли знакомым. Мысли скакали вперемешку с репликами. Ему казалось, что он парит, парит… Без автомобиля, без крыльев, просто так. Парит или падает? Но разве падение не похоже на полет, если длится достаточно долго?

Демьен отогнал странные мысли. Такси снижалось на школьной стоянке. Чиркнув карточкой, он выскочил и со всех ног кинулся к входу.

Репетиция уже подходила к концу. На него с гневом накинулись и одноклассники, и режиссер.

– Всё в порядке! Я сейчас быстро переоденусь! – пытался он их успокоить.

– Нет, с репетицией уже не успеем… Всё пропало! – причитал Рейнольдс. – Так… гримируйся к первому выходу!

Демьен забежал в гримерку, уже заполненную учениками. Никому, кроме костюмера и помощника режиссера не было до него дела. Почти. Нет-нет, а товарищи по сцене всё же бросали любопытствующие взгляды в его сторону.

– Всё-всё, оставьте меня! – не выдержал Демьен в ответ на попытки костюмера на лету стащить с него одежду. – Я сам! Всё, отстаньте!

Глядя на себя в зеркало, он попытался отодвинуть за край внимания толкотню в гримерке и настроиться на роль. От мельтешения и взволнованного галдежа вокруг он чувствовал себя раздраженным и нервозным больше прежнего. Еще и родители других юных актеров то и дело пытались проникнуть с цветами и последними наставлениями в небольшое помещение, несмотря на увещевания сценариуса, что находиться здесь можно только актерам.

– Крыльев нет. Просто умираешь и всё! – выдохнул Демьен, глядя расфокусированным взглядом на свое отражение и чувствуя, как персонаж уже проникает ему под кожу, как ему становится плевать на всё, кроме роли, как еще мелькает на краю сознания волнение и желание позвонить Эверарду, но вот и оно становится почти незаметным…

Он гримировался и становился собой… Он был поэтом-бродягой, он был мальчиком-мотыльком. И больше никем.

В спектакле ведущая партия была за ним. Несколько выходов, разный грим, разные костюмы. Черт! Как же он сейчас был рад, что роль не досталась Брэдли, как отчаянно надеялся, что Эверард уже в зале.

За пятнадцать минут до начала выступления он осторожно выглянул из-за кулис. Зрительные ряды были почти полностью заполнены, хотя некоторые «предки» еще рассаживались. Демьен взволнованно скользил взглядом по рядам, рассматривая школьную администрацию и учителей, чужих взволнованных родителей, пока не заметил в отдалении незнакомого парня в изящном костюме, слишком молодого, чтобы быть чьим-то отцом, и слишком обособленного, чтобы быть вообще чьим-то родственником. И в этот момент немного в стороне Демьен заметил Эверарда. Тот действительно пришел не один: рядом сидела Джулия в вечернем платье, по другую руку которой находился маленький Мишель и Франц, элегантный и оживленный…

Сердце пропустило удар. Тяжело дыша, Демьен отодвинулся от кулисы. Значит, пришли все. Почти все. Джеки, к его удивлению, не было.

 

Зрители рассаживались. Франц с интересом рассматривал программку.

– Похоже, будет что-то интересное, – произнес он, свешиваясь в проход. – Ты в курсе, что у него за роль? – спросил он у Эверарда.

– Да, – улыбнулся тот. – Вообще-то, Демьен хотел устроить мне сюрприз, но утром, пока он спал, я прочитал сценарий.

Мишель с детской непосредственностью переводил взгляд с отца на брата.

– Должно быть довольно нетривиальное действо, – продолжил Эверард. – Надеюсь, что Демьен покажет нам высший класс, – его лицо озарила широкая заговорщицкая улыбка.

Франц заинтригованно откинулся на сиденье, глядя на закрытый пока занавес.

Когда свет в зале медленно погас и под тихую музыку исчезли кулисы, открывая яркое пятно голограммы, Эверард понял, что испытывает легкое волнение, и постарался расслабиться. Он отрешенно вникал в суть происходящего, отмечая про себя игру других актеров, удачные находки художника-оформителя и режиссерские ходы, но что-то в нем с трепетом ожидало первого появления Демьена, вибрируя тем сильнее, чем более спокойный вид он старался принять.

То, что происходящее на сцене будет сопровождать световая графика, было понятно с самого начала. Приятно удивлял умелый контраст простых, почти пастельных пейзажей «пасторальной идиллии» и ярких костюмных вкраплений вкупе с броским гримом, когда действие превращалось в сюрреалистическое отображение внутренних переживаний героев. Хотя, на взгляд Эверарда, танцы в спектакле явно были лишними.

Не менее порадовало и то, что главное действующее лицо появилось на сцене не сразу… Когда две девушки-пастушки наткнулись на лежащего в траве юношу, и из голографических зарослей показалось лицо Демьена с зажатой в губах травинкой, Джулия посмотрела на мужа с многозначительной улыбкой.

Эверарду отчего-то хотелось смеяться. Он честно пытался влиться в сюжет, оценить размах режиссерского гения, но мысли навязчиво крутились вокруг Демьена. Неброская, местами даже потрепанная одежда, приглушенные гримом брови и ресницы, кое-как собранные в хвост волосы – всё это затеняло обычную яркость и красоту юноши, его отполированный многолетними усилиями образ, представляя в новом, местами неожиданном свете.

Эверард видел всё: и желание Демьена посмотреть в зал, чтобы найти его глаза, и отчаянные попытки ни в коем случае этого не делать, и его игру, моментами настолько достоверную, что зрители, и Эверард в том числе, выпадали из реальности, полностью погружаясь в разворачивающуюся на сцене историю. Но за всем этим он чувствовал своего Демьена. Все его эмоции и переживания, все подспудные терзания и мысли. Казалось, шевельни Эверард ногой, и колено Демьена дернется на сцене. Испытай он сейчас желание, и щеки того покроются румянцем. Эверард чувствовал его сейчас так явственно и ярко, что моментами хотел уйти в тень, каким-то образом смягчить исходящие изнутри волны, дабы не сбивать, не тревожить любовника лишний раз. Убрать стропы и натянувшиеся канаты, которые от его сдерживаемого дыхания становились лишь мощнее.

История безграмотного поэта, бродяжничающего и мятущегося, несущего страдания окружающим людям, превращалась в сказание о внутренних метаморфозах, о блуждании в тумане, о попытках найти себя, порой мучительных и разрушительных.

Когда в пиковый момент первого акта Демьен лежал на сцене в импровизированном коконе-саване, и крупным планом над ним мерцало его голографическое изображение с подрагивающими за спиной крыльями бабочки, Эверард с замирающим сердцем смотрел на стекающие по щекам юноши слезы. Он прекрасно знал, что Демьен играет, но что-то внутри подсказывало, что переживания настоящие…

 

Демьен чувствовал прикованные к нему взгляды, не только зрителей, но и коллег по сцене, замерших в ожидании в углублениях кулис. О этот неповторимый вкус славы, пьянящий, как сладкое вино!..

Воспользовавшись затемнением, он незаметно проскользнул за сцену сквозь тихое одобрение и подбадривание других учеников и бросился в гримерку, не дожидаясь, когда опустится занавес. До конца первого акта была еще одна сцена, но ему надо было перегримироваться ко второму. И грим был серьезным…

Оставшись в одиночестве, Демьен ощутил мимолетное чувство падения с высоты. Облегчение было внезапным и сменилось новой волной переживаний. Первый акт они отыграли, но впереди был еще один. И Демьен пока не позволял себе испытывать наслаждения от того, как гладко всё шло, как вдохновенно.

Покрыв лицо белым тоном, нарисовав «оперение» бабочки вокруг глаз и выделив губы, он оценил свою работу и нацепил приготовленный яркий костюм. Он выглядел странно и совсем не так, как в предыдущих сценах… Впереди ждала еще одна смена одежды и грима, но там всё было проще.

Неожиданно Демьен уловил за спиной какое-то движение и резко обернулся. В дверном проеме стоял Эверард.

– Как ты пробрался сюда?! – выдохнул Демьен. Не сводя с него загадочных глаз, любовник достал из-за спины букет кремово-белых роз.

– Ты уже уходишь?!.. – всполошился Демьен, беря цветы.

– Нет, что ты… – Эверард осторожно провел пальцами по его щеке. Во взгляде читался интерес. – Ты потрясающе отыграл первый акт. Мне просто хотелось сказать тебе об этом…

Демьен чувствовал, как безумно растет пульс, как намагничивается электрическое поле между ними, как в паху скручиваются тугие узлы. Не отрывая взгляда от Эверарда, он положил букет на стол.

– Странный грим, да? – прошептал он смущенно, не зная, что говорить, беря любовника за руку и следуя за ним, когда тот двинулся в коридор.

– В следующем акте превращаешься в бабочку? – улыбнулся Эверард, останавливаясь.

– Да, одновременно это будет смертью персонажа, – Демьен уперся спиной в дверной косяк, не желая выпускать из рук ладонь любовника.

– Удивительно, что ты согласился играть сцену смерти. Или современные актеры уже не верят в старые приметы? – произнес Эверард иронично, стоя напротив.

– Да там как бы нет самой сцены смерти, всё очень метафорично… – прошептал Демьен. Эверард скользил взглядом по его лицу и телу, зачаровывая. Внутреннее радио тихо передавало происходящее на сцене, и Демьен понимал, что первый акт вот-вот подойдет к концу.

Неожиданно Эверард приблизил лицо и поцеловал его. Короткое обжигающее касание… Даже не поцелуй – прикосновение губ. Опаляющее и крадущее дыхание. Демьен ждал этого, но не знал, что так встрепенется, так возбудится всё внутри него от одного этого касания. Он был на острие, он дрожал, словно подвешенный в воздухе.

Пальцы Эверарда таким же легким до невыносимости, жалящим касанием прошлись по обнаженной груди, спустились по животу и немного не дошли до паха. Демьен выгнулся вслед за удаляющейся рукой, упираясь в косяк лишь плечами, прижимаясь тазом к любовнику. Всё его тело молило о повторном касании. Дыхание срывалось. Глаза Эверарда были затуманенными. Демьен не знал, сумеет ли успокоиться за такое короткое время, но отчаянно жаждал хотя бы еще одного поцелуя.

– Я люблю тебя… – хрипло прошептал Эверард, и Демьен упал в бездну сердцебиения и забытых реплик.

Эверард целовал Демьена, коротко, но страстно, касаясь пальцами разукрашенного лица и льнущего к нему тела, пытаясь малыми глотками утолить полыхающую внутри страсть, боясь распалить ее еще сильнее и сорвать спектакль. Обесцвеченные волосы Демьена в свете ламп поблескивали снежной белизной. Вокруг глаз, захватывая брови, красовались махаоновые крылья, отчего прозрачная голубая радужка казалась сине-лазурной. Ниспадающая с плеч старинная белоснежная рубашка в своей чувственности не скрывала грудь. Эверард быстро приникал к губам любовника, осторожно лаская языком его приоткрытый рот, боясь испортить грим. Он целовал его грудь, придерживая за бедра, ласково прикусывал сосок, слыша в ответ сорванное дыхание, чувствуя влекущие к себе руки, и влажным касанием возвращался к ключице и вновь к губам… Чувства к Демьену душили его своей остротой и очевидностью. В этот момент ему казалось, что страсть и нежность возросли до критической отметки, что никогда раньше он не любил его так сильно. И с этим надо было что-то делать…

В коридоре раздалось чье-то удивленное восклицание. Вздрогнув, они отстранились друг от друга. Эверард оглянулся. В проходе, не в силах сдвинуться с места, стояла одна из выпускниц.

Он кашлянул, и девушка убежала за угол.

– Че-о-о-орт… – шокированно выдохнул Демьен. – Что теперь делать?!..

– Ничего… – Эверард поправил его рубашку. – Заканчивай переодеваться, и вперед на сцену. Если она кому-то и расскажет, то не сразу… В любом случае, ты сегодня уже выпускаешься.

 

Демьен постарался выкинуть из головы произошедшее и доиграть спектакль с максимальной отдачей. Теперь не смотреть в направлении любовника было во много раз сложнее.

Когда все актеры вышли на поклон, счастливые, лучащиеся улыбками, загорелся яркий свет и на сцену с короткой поздравительной речью поднялась администратор. Демьен чувствовал себя смущенным и немного виноватым из-за поцелуев в гримерной. К тому же, теперь, когда спектакль был отработан, ему безумно мешал грим. Хотелось умыться, и он злился, что учителя не дали им переодеться перед вручением дипломов.

Поздравления, напутственные речи, растроганные лица родителей, счастливые лица выпускников… Кто-то, не дожидаясь праздничного банкета, открывал шампанское.

Демьен спустился в зрительный зал и, протискиваясь среди толпящихся в проходе учеников и их родственников, подошел к Линтам, неловко сжимая в ладонях свой диплом. Джулия держала огромный букет из ярко-алых роз, бутоны которых, подогнанные один к другому, создавали огромный шар, казавшийся пушистым. Цветков сто, не меньше...

Эверард засмеялся от его удивления.

– Поздравляю, – он наклонился и поцеловал в висок.

– Милый, это тебе, – Джулия вручила ему необычный букет, и Демьену захотелось зарыться в него лицом. От самой женщины исходил не менее тонкий аромат. Они обменялись невесомыми поцелуями, а потом обнялись с Францем.

– Ну что? – большие темные глаза молодого человека влажно мерцали. – Теперь дипломированный актер? Когда на сцену?

– Не знаю, – Демьен пожал плечами. Люди вокруг, не смытый грим, сама атмосфера мешала ему вести себя с ними привычным образом, быть собой.

– Ты очень хорошо отыграл, – произнес Франц, видимо, пытаясь ободрить его, вывести из ступора, не понимая истинной причины возникшей неловкости.

– Спасибо… А где Джеки? – Демьен, утыкаясь носом в розы, рассматривал Франца. Эверард с Джулией, переглядываясь, с улыбками следили за их диалогом.

– Она в Калифорнии. Репетирует с Линдой.

– Ты что, новый фильм снимаешь?! – Демьен испытал короткое потрясение.

– Нет, она присоединяется к группе, – улыбнулся Франц.

– Мне надо разгримироваться… – расстроено вздохнул Демьен. – Вы ведь подождете?!

– Иди, мы будем в рекреации, – ответил Эверард, подмигивая.

Прижимая огромный букет к груди одной рукой и держа диплом в другой, Демьен заскочил в гримерку, где одноклассники уже пили шампанское. Бывшие ученики, а теперь полноправные актеры смеялись, вспоминая спектакль, и весело обсуждали предстоящую вечеринку.

– Молодец! – один из одноклассников хлопнул его по плечу, и Демьен не смог сдержать улыбку. Чем-то эта неожиданная сердечность напомнила ему Девина, и стало грустно…

– От кого такой букет? – спросила одна из девушек, когда он снимал грим ватной пластиной.

– Не скажу, – хитро улыбаясь, ответил Демьен.

– От любимой? – засмеялась та.

– Можно и так сказать, – хмыкнул он. – А родители будут на вечеринке?

– С ума сошел? Нет, конечно!

Демьен расстроился.

– Поедете со мной? – спросил он уже внизу у Эверарда, когда переодевшиеся ученики, отдавая родственникам дипломы и сменную одежду, радостно неслись к машинам: вечеринка намечалась вне стен школы.

– Я так понимаю, взрослым туда вход воспрещен, – усмехнулся Эверард. – Но я посылаю с тобой Эрика, – он бросил взгляд на стоящего чуть поодаль молодого парня, которого Демьен уже видел в зрительном зале. – Он не будет тебе мешать флиртовать с девушками, – подмигнул Эверард, чем еще больше расстроил Демьена. – А когда всё закончится, он привезет тебя в особняк. Мы будем ждать тебя дома.

Любовник крепко обнял его, прижимая к себе за плечи, и отпустил, подталкивая к ожидающей машине. – Повеселись, как следует. Это твой день.

 

Но Демьену, как и накануне в кафе, было не особенно весело. Разговоры, выпивка, легкая закуска, танцы, снова шампанское, и снова танцы. Дешевый флирт и позирование перед камерой. Он смотрел на своих счастливых сверстников и не мог поверить, что был сделан из того же материала. Казалось, они с другой планеты, чужие… А свои были сейчас за несколько километров отсюда, в уютном особняке под усиленной охраной. Демьен нашел взглядом нового телохранителя, тот не спускал с него глаз. Интересно, Ульрих сам отказался оберегать его?..

Демьен рассматривал одноклассников, слушал с улыбкой, как они клянутся друг другу встретиться здесь через десять лет, и поражался, как он был далек от их жизни. Он с тоской вспоминал устраиваемые Джеки вечеринки, посиделки с участниками «Доминанты», перфоменсы Джулии, премьеру собственного фильма… Как-то всё это было по-другому.

От грустных мыслей его отвлекли одноклассники, вытащив на танцпол. Демьен быстро залил в себя еще один бокал шампанского и отдался танцу. Одна из девчонок – Лекса – постоянно крутилась рядом, заигрывая, двигая бедрами и вовсю зажигая… Пригласив ее на медленный танец, Демьен не ожидал, что история будет иметь продолжение и уже через какое-то время они будут стоять в темноте за клубом и целоваться при свете луны. Он отвечал ей, но на душе была тоска. И когда она пошла в туалет, ненадолго оставив его и пообещав, что после возвращения покажет «что-то особенное», Демьен понял, что пора сваливать.

Клуб, пьяные, потеющие и мечтающие о Голливуде одноклассники, школа – всё это было пройденным этапом. Он чувствовал, что оставляет всё это без сожаления. Впереди его ждала новая жизнь.

Демьен нашел глазами телохранителя и, сев в его машину, направился в особняк, где его ждал Эверард и остальные.

 


	89. Chapter 89

### 12

 

С юго-востока дул сильный ветер, на горизонте темным нагромождением маячили грозовые тучи, изредка освещаемые беззвучными всполохами. Пытаясь представить, чем сейчас заняты Линты, Демьен скользил взглядом по стеклу, по спинке переднего сиденья, по приборной панели и уверенным рукам на руле. Его «телохранитель на вечер» был молчаливым и еще более отстраненным, чем Ульрих. Демьену казалось, что Эверард подбирает своих подчиненных по одной только ему понятной мерке.

Когда у Эрика зазвонил телефон и после короткой инструкции автомобиль изменил курс, Демьен заерзал на месте: он догадывался, что в особняк они уже не едут. Но куда? Неужели к нему на квартиру?.. И ждет ли его там Эверард?..

Однако машина остановилась напротив незнакомого ресторана. Захлопнув за собой дверь, Демьен направился к входу. Никакой охраны, к его удивлению, у дверей не было, да и Эрик остался в машине. «Прячутся, наверное, по кустам… Нинзи!» – подумал Демьен.

Окна светились мягким желтым светом, сквозь стекло виднелись столики с посетителями. Зайдя и окинув помещение взглядом, Демьен уже потянулся в карман за телефоном, когда к нему поспешил метрдотель и учтиво пригласил следовать за ним.

Вдвоем они поднялись на крытую террасу на втором этаже с просторным залом в углублении. В неярком освещении под звуки бархатистой джазовой песни на французском танцевали двое. И на мгновение взгляд Демьена намертво к ним приковался.

Обнимая Джулию одной рукой за талию, Франц вел в танце, периодически кого-то комично копируя, прижимаясь щекой к ее щеке, вытягивая вперед их сцепленные руки и перебирая ногами на манер танцоров танго. Джулия пыталась сделать серьезное лицо и подыграть сыну, но всё больше смеялась, утыкаясь лбом ему в грудь. Франц тоже весело хохотал, сверкая белозубой улыбкой, и с пущим озорством разыгрывал пижона из старого фильма.

Эверард за единственным занятым столиком – другие были отодвинуты к противоположной стене – тоже смеялся, наблюдая за ними. Казалось, он был не в силах отвести от них взгляд, но при этом успевал что-то говорить сидящему рядом секретарю. О том, что это важные указания, можно было догадаться лишь по напряженно-прямой спине Такехико, его упертым в колени прямым рукам и учтиво опущенной голове.

Демьен криво улыбнулся: Кобаяси даже тут умудрялся быть таким японцем.

– Привет! – Демьен с наигранной раскованностью упал за стол напротив любовника, сосредотачивая на себе всё его внимание. В крови еще играло выпитое на выпускном шампанское, да и испытанное недавно чувство внутреннего превосходства над сверстниками делало свое дело, позволяя ему без тени смущения развалиться на чужом стуле. Только в этот момент Демьен заметил, что Эверард прижимает к уху мобильный телефон. Направленные на Демьена глаза искрились от сдерживаемого смеха.

– Значит, убежал… – произнес Эверард в трубку, не сводя с него взгляда. – Бросил девушку и сбежал…

Демьен испытал короткий шок. Жар залил лицо. «Так-так… Значит, пока он шел сюда, телохранитель уже доложил Эверарду, как прошел вечер!.. Как там его зовут? Эрик? Ну-ну!..» Не имея понятия, что еще телохранитель может про него наплести, Демьен опустил глаза. Чувства превосходства над миром как не бывало.

– Хорошо… – Эверард отключил мобильник. – В общем, на этом всё, – обратился он к Такехико. – Езжай домой. Я позвоню.

– Хорошо, босс, – Кобаяси кивнул и поднялся.

Демьен наблюдал, как тот вежливо прощается с Джулией и Францем, и лишь потом, соблюдая субординацию, возвращается к нему.

– Поздравляю с окончанием театральной школы, – Такехико слегка поклонился, Демьен от неожиданности подхватился с места.

– Спасибо… – пробормотал он растерянно, но японец уже уходил, кивнув на прощание боссу.

– Понял, как надо? – с усмешкой заметил Эверард. – Учись!

– Еще чего не хватало!!! – вспыхнул Демьен, чем вызвал у любовника новый приступ смеха.

Рядом уже крутился официант, меняя приборы. Франц и Джулия вернулись за столик. Молодой человек, задействовав неожиданный для Демьена маневр, мягко обогнул его и сел на свое место, вынуждая присесть рядом.

Эверард смотрел на них, усмехаясь, с отеческой теплотой в глазах.

– Как прошел выпускной? – спросил он.

– Скучно, – пожал плечами Демьен.

– Что пили?

– Тебе ведь уже доложили, – хмыкнул Демьен.

Эверард усмехнулся и, повернувшись к официанту, произнес:

– Перрье-Жуе, две тысячи второго.

– Закуску к шампанскому?

– Да, пожалуйста.

Через мгновение многозначительного молчания и переглядываний на столе появились каштаны с брюссельской капустой, жульен из шампиньонов, фуа-гра и блинчики с красной икрой. Официант открыл бутылку и наполнил бокалы игристым вином.

– Ты голоден? – спросил Эверард, когда их оставили вчетвером.

– Не очень, – улыбнулся Демьен, разглядывая блюда, и потянулся к бокалу.

– Что ж, предлагаю тост за выпускника, – Эверард посмотрел на жену.

– За тебя, Демьен, – присоединилась Джулия.

– За юного актера, – произнес с хитрющей улыбкой Франц, незаметно толкая его коленом под столом. Демьен, с трудом сдержав ответный смешок, приник губами к стеклу. О да… Разница с тем пойлом, что распивалось на выпускном, была ощутима, губы сами растягивались в усмешке.

Странное, физически ощутимое облегчение ударило его изнутри блаженством. Поставив бокал, и окинув взглядом хитро притихших Линтов, Демьен с трудом сдержал стон наслаждения, ощущая себя наконец в привычной стихии. Под приглушенную ласкающую музыку, изысканное вино и очаровывающие запахи французского ресторана он вдруг осознал, что сегодня закончил школу…

– Мои поздравления, малыш, – Эверард, лавируя рукой между блюд и бокалов, скользнул по столу маленькой коробочкой. – Это подарок… от нас, – он странно улыбнулся.

Демьен сглотнул, уже зная радикальный характер его подарков. – Что там? Дорогие часы?

– Тебе нужны часы? – удивился Эверард, наполняя бокалы.

– Ну, я же буду ходить к тебе на работу. Мне надо солидно выглядеть, – съехидничал Демьен.

– Открывай давай, – засмеялся рядом Франц.

Раскрыв футляр, Демьен увидел ключ и на мгновение вспомнил, как однажды любовник уже дарил ему что-то подобное. Ему было тринадцать, а ключи отворяли квартиру, его уютное любовное гнездышко, с которым он сроднился и не променял бы сейчас ни на какое другое жилье. Но тогда… Ох, какую же бурю протеста вызвал у него в тот день неожиданный подарок! На этот раз ключи были от аэро-авто, о чем недвусмысленно намекал брелок.

Демьен поднял глаза. – Но ведь я не умею водить! – его растерянность, похоже, была такой забавной, что все они, включая Эверарда, покатились со смеху.

– Есть стимул научиться, – Эверард подмигнул. – Тебе ведь теперь надо выглядеть солидно.

Демьен вновь с ужасом воззрился на единственный ключ с черным брелком.

– Не хочешь посмотреть на подарок? – тихо спросила Джулия.

– Потом… Спасибо, – Демьен поднял голову и, улыбнувшись, спрятал ключ в карман, чем опять всех изрядно повеселил.

– Вот шустрый мальчик, на лету всё хватает! – прокомментировал Эверард.

– Я теперь буду возить тебя на работу, – Демьен показал ему язык и, в общем-то, вновь довольный собой, принялся за жульен.

– А как же театр? – спросил некоторое время спустя Франц.

– Не знаю, – Демьен бросил на Эверарда влюбленный взгляд. – Я теперь буду работать на мистера Линта.

Франц закашлялся от смеха, Джулия повернула к мужу удивленное лицо.

– Ты берешь его на работу? – спросила она.

– Нет, о работе речь не шла. Демьен не так понял, – мягко засмеялся Эверард. – Я говорил о курсе молодого бойца, который ему в любом случае не помешает пройти. Как и научиться вождению…

Демьен поник.

– А потом, можно и работу себе поискать… в театре, – Эверард, откинувшись на стуле, загадочно смотрел на любовника. – Вообще-то, речь шла о том, чтобы не кидаться в труды сразу после окончания, а немного развеяться. И я предлагал Демьену несколько вариантов на выбор.

– Какие же? – заинтересовался Франц.

– Одним из них была поездка с вами и возможность посмотреть мир.

– Чего я там не видел, – хмыкнул Демьен. – Лучше я останусь с тобой… А когда у вас начинается турне? – спросил он у Франца.

– Через две недели, еще успеешь, – тот посмотрел на него лукаво, и Демьен опять не смог сдержать широкую улыбку.

– И Джеки едет?

– Да. Ее первое выступление! Зря упускаешь такую возможность.

Демьен фыркнул. Похоже, шампанское всем ударило в голову. Он не знал, что Линты пили до его появления, но сам он просто искрился от едва сдерживаемого смеха.

– Подумай, что теряешь. С нами весело, – Франц двинул бровью и, поднявшись, галантно поклонился Джулии, приглашая ее на танец.

Демьен, с внезапной грустью глядя, как они вальсируют, пересел поближе к любовнику и приник к его плечу. На улице изредка мелькали молнии, но грома не было.

– Не пригласишь меня на танец?.. – прошептал он.

– Нет, – губы Эверарда дрогнули в улыбке.

– Ну пригласи-и… Тут ведь никого, кроме нас, нет.

– Ошибаешься, – Эверард расслабленно смотрел на танцующих жену и сына. – Есть работники ресторана… На людях ты мой подопечный, пока лучше, чтобы так и оставалось.

– А когда можно будет не прятаться? – Демьен посмотрел на любовника, лаская взглядом изгиб любимых губ.

Эверард помолчал и перевел на него темные глаза. – После совершеннолетия, когда выйдешь из-под моей опеки.

– Целых два года!

– Время пройдет быстро, – произнес Эверард. – К тому же, когда мы остаемся вдвоем, нам ведь никто не указ… – подмигнул он.

Демьен сглотнул, задыхаясь от нахлынувших чувств. Желание вспыхнуло с новой силой. Зажмурив глаза, он потерся щекой о его плечо.

Они помолчали.

– Значит, я завтра приезжаю с утра к тебе в офис?

– Да, приезжай.

– Мне надо как-то особенно одеться?

С губ Эверарда не сходила ироничная усмешка. – Было бы неплохо, – протянул он негромко. – Чтобы не выделяться на фоне сотрудников. Хотя… – он окинул Демьена ироничным взглядом. – Ты всё равно будешь выделяться.

Когда Франц и Джулия вернулись за столик, все присутствующие еще раз выпили за будущее выпускника, поговорили, и Эверард, отложив салфетку, пригласил жену на танец.

Демьен с горечью смотрел на их объятия, странное чувство не оставляло грудь в покое. В придачу у Франца зазвонил телефон, и молодой человек оставил его за столиком в одиночестве.

Демьен с минуту созерцал танцующую пару, допивая шампанское, а потом поднялся и, видя, как любовник провожает его взглядом, с демонстративной небрежностью вышел из зала.

 

Ветер снаружи усиливался. Демьен быстро сбежал с террасы по лестнице и вошел в основной зал ресторана.

– А-а… куда пошел такой красивый молодой человек с длинными черными волосами? – спросил он у метрдотеля, пытаясь жестами обрисовать Франца.

– Месье Франц Линт?

Демьен почувствовал себя дураком. Ну конечно, с чего он взял, что Линтов тут не знают и не привечают?

– Он в баре, – метрдотель показал ему на лестницу в подвал.

Демьен спустился. Франц, оживленно болтая с кем-то по телефону, сидел за длинной барной стойкой в просторном и пустом баре. Демьен, делая вид, что не видит его, и вообще оказался здесь совершенно случайно, подошел к игровому автомату. Обменяв всю наличку на жетоны, он равнодушно проигрывал «однорукому бандиту» и бросал в сторону Франца короткие взгляды. Тот напоминал ему темного лебедя: грациозный, притягивающий, с бледным аристократичным лицом, рассыпающимися по спине гладкими волосами и в элегантном черном костюме.

Пытаясь выдать свое присутствие здесь за случайность, Демьен чувствовал себя глупо, но упрямо ждал, когда Франц первым обратит на него внимание. Проиграв всё, он обернулся и заметил, как молодой человек, улыбаясь, смотрит на него.

– Иди сюда!.. – махнул тот ему рукой. – Погоди, а Джеки есть рядом? – услышал Демьен, подходя и занимая соседний высокий табурет. От неожиданного волнения пересохло во рту. Он облизнул губы, уже протягивая руки к мобильнику.

– Это Линда, – произнес Франц, отдавая телефон. – Там еще Джеки хотела тебя поздравить.

– Алло, – протянул Демьен и засмеялся, услышав голос Линды и тут же Жаклин. Обе девушки наперебой поздравляли его, и это было так приятно. Не только слова, но сами их голоса и оживленность. Демьен вдруг понял, как соскучился по ним.

– Спасибо… – закончив разговор, он вернул телефон и с легкой ностальгией посмотрел перед собой.

– Предлагаю выпить, – Франц позвонил в лежащий на стойке колокольчик, и из боковой двери вышла юная девушка. Демьену показалось, что она знает Франца.

– Натали, у тебя еще остался тот бальзам?.. И завари нам черный чай, пожалуйста.

Пока она возилась с чайником и чашками, всё время смущенно улыбаясь и поглядывая на Франца, Демьен тоже чувствовал какое-то смущение и, чтобы не смотреть на молодого человека, разглядывал стопку с темно-янтарной густой жидкостью.

– Значит, Джеки поедет с вами? – спросил он, когда девушка поставила перед ними небольшой чайник с чашками и оставила наедине.

– Ты уже спрашивал, – улыбнулся Франц, разворачиваясь к нему в пол оборота. – Пытаешься найти тему для разговора?.. Лучше скажи, почему не захотел ехать с нами.

Демьен пожал плечами, не зная, что говорить. – Да я бы не против… Но боюсь надолго расставаться с Эверардом… Да и не смогу.

Франц бросил на него внимательный взгляд и поднял свою стопку. – Давай выпьем за твой талант. Не вздумай его профукать…

Демьен поднес стопку к губам, не сводя с него удивленного взгляда. Бальзам оказался крепкой настойкой с изумительным ароматом и сложным горьковато-пряным вкусом. Глядя, как улыбаются красивые губы Франца, он сам не мог сдержать необъяснимую улыбку.

Мягкое облако обаяния уже окутывало его исподволь, как и странное волнение, которому он всегда так отчаянно сопротивлялся. Франц просто сидел рядом, изредка на него посматривая, отчего же тогда в груди возникало такое странное томление?..

После горько-пряного алкоголя крепкий чай шел особенно хорошо. Демьен чувствовал опьянение вместе с тонизирующей легкостью, не понимая, трезвеет он или совсем наоборот, действует ли на него так расслабляюще бальзам или это общество Франца.

– Значит, тебе понравился спектакль? – спросил Демьен, рассматривая его задумчиво-мечтательное лицо.

– Очень… Ты отыграл лучше, чем в кино, – в глазах Франца мерцала озорная хитринка, нежные губы покраснели от горячего чая, и Демьену стоило огромного труда отвести от них взгляд.

– Больше ничего снимать не собираетесь? – чем дольше тянулось их уединение, тем более взволнованным и смущенным он себя чувствовал.

– Пока все мысли заняты предстоящим турне… – Франц вновь поднял на него глаза и отчего-то засмеялся.

– Ты волнуешься?

– По поводу предстоящих концертов? – Франц задумался. – Совру, если скажу, что нет… Несколько лет назад я и представить не мог, что подобное возможно. А уж Джеки и подавно! Ей всё это в диковинку.

Демьен молчал, пытаясь скрыть нарастающее в животе и груди чувство. Он физически ощущал, как меняется атмосфера вокруг. Это было похоже на магию, и он не знал, как выйти из-под чар.

Вспомнив про подарок, он достал из кармана ключ и принялся вертеть его по столешнице.

– А кто выбирал авто? – спросил он.

– Папа, кто ж еще! – усмехнулся Франц. – Он только говорит, что это от всех нас, на самом деле это его подарок.

Демьен улыбнулся. – А какого оно цвета?

– Попробуй догадаться.

Демьен молчал, решив больше ничего не спрашивать и увидеть всё своими глазами. Натянутый пустяковый разговор уже не мог прикрыть его желание, иррациональное влечение, что он испытывал к Францу, и истому… Надо было уходить.

Демьен спрятал ключ в карман и, залпом вылив в себя остатки бальзама, положил обе руки на барную стойку. Голова кружилась от выпитого. Что-то бы сказать нормальное и свалить, но он боялся даже поворачиваться к Францу. Тот, склонив голову набок, уже неотрывно смотрел на него – Демьен видел боковым зрением. Его тянуло к Францу невероятно, и как назло в баре никого не было.

– Хочешь меня поцеловать?.. – неожиданно спросил Франц с легкой улыбкой, и у Демьена сердце сбилось с ритма. Он не отвечал – просто смотрел перед собой и пытался справиться с сорвавшимся дыханием, чувствуя себя словно приклеенным к месту.

Франц засмеялся и протянул еще более мечтательно:

– Здесь всё равно никого нет…

Франц развернулся к нему всем телом. Демьен шумно вдохнул, уже зная, что сейчас будет, но всё равно не сдержал дрожь, когда тот потянул его к себе, приникая к губам и вторгаясь языком в рот, целуя сразу глубоко, чувственно и жадно, придерживая одной рукой за спину, а другой лаская налившийся желанием пах. Демьен двинул тазом. Изнутри словно засасывала невесомость. Ему казалось, что, если Франц сейчас отпустит его, он просто свалится со стула.

– Ты еще носишь колечко? – Франц отстранился и допил бальзам.

Демьен схватился за стойку. – Нет, у меня новый аксессуар… – пребывая в странном отчаянии, он даже не находил в себе сил отвечать на шутки. Ему было совсем не смешно. Полнейшая дезориентация и растущее томление всё отчетливее намекали, что надо срочно валить.

– Покажешь? – спросил Франц.

– Как-нибудь в другой раз… – прошептал Демьен, и в этот момент зазвонил его телефон. Это был Эверард, который приглашал их вернуться к десерту.

 

Когда часа в три ночи они вышли на улицу, Демьен достал ключ и по подсказке любовника нажал на брелок, выжидательно глядя на стоянку. Одно из авто отозвалось, сверкнув огромными раскосыми фарами, но он так и не увидел его четко, пока не приблизился. Машина-ниндзя, не иначе. Демьен смотрел на нее с широкой улыбкой, боясь даже приблизиться и не в силах поверить, что это его собственность. Равномерно-черный и гладкий приземистый автомобиль с обтекаемыми формами и агрессивными линиями фар, с неотличимыми от кузова окнами, казался ему живым существом и космическим кораблем одновременно. Он не мог поверить, что когда-нибудь сможет с ним справиться.

Демьен представлял себе что-то подобное, это был именно тот аэромобиль, который отвечал вкусам Эверарда, но… Но он не думал, что всё настолько серьезно.

– Не переживай, – видя его замешательство, попробовал успокоить любовник. – Здесь есть автопилот, так что сможешь им пользоваться, пока не научишься водить… Присаживайся, – он открыл ему боковую дверь в виде створки, и Демьен сел за руль, словно в капсулу.

Внутри всё было куда более волшебным, подсветка приборной панели мерцала призрачным космическим светом, и всё происходящее снаружи было прекрасно видно через огромные, сливающиеся с корпусом окна, но к удивлению Демьена, авто было рассчитано на двоих…

– Нравится? – Эверард наклонился, держась за приоткрытую дверь. – Что чувствуешь?

– Что-то невероятное…. – ответил Демьен. – Немного страшно…

– Не бойся.

– Спасибо за подарок, – прошептал он и поцеловал Эверарда.

Пока Демьен водил пальцами по рулю и рассматривал приборную панель, Франц о чем-то переговорил с отцом, и тот вместе с Джулией ушел к соседнему автомобилю.

– Двигайся, приятель. Сегодня я буду твоим шофером, – произнес Франц, заглядывая в открытую дверь. Демьен, решив не спорить, ибо начиналась гроза, пересел на соседнее сиденье, и Франц заблокировал дверь.

– Куда летим? – с улыбкой спросил он, когда машина набрала высоту и двинулась следом за черным авто Эверарда.

Демьен растерялся. – В особняк вроде…

– А может, в мою квартиру? Не мешало бы ее проведать, – Франц не смотрел на него, но с губ не сходила озорная улыбка.

– Нет, лучше в особняк… мне завтра рано вставать.

– Да, ты прав. Такой дом должен быть всегда полон людей.

 

Такехико лежал на кровати, прикрыв бедра простыней, и рассматривал обнаженную Саманту. Прижав к груди изящное колено, она ловко орудовала палочками, словно только ими обычно и ела, и, макая суши в соевый соус, клала верхней стороной на язык.

– Ты ешь, как настоящая японка, – произнес он, улыбаясь.

– Спасибо за комплимент, – ответила Сэм, наливая саке и выпивая залпом. – Может, всё-таки присоединишься? – спросила она в очередной раз.

– Босс может позвонить в любой момент…

Последний и единственный раз, не считая этого вечера, Такехико был в гостях у Сэм еще осенью, когда помогал им с шефом собраться на «свидание» с далеко идущими последствиями. Она никогда не звала его к себе, предпочитая встречаться на лету в его квартире и быстро убегать после всего. Ему казалось, что чем сильнее он к ней привязывался, тем активнее она от него ускользала. Сегодня он пришел к ней, даже не спросив разрешения. Просто купил в знакомом ресторане суши и пришел…

Они занимались сексом на столе. А потом, схватив ее под ягодицы и не слушая протестов, он перенес ее на кровать. Эта женщина занимала его всё сильнее. Да, он знал, что влюбляется, что уже любит… Знал, что с их работой не стоит рассчитывать на долгую счастливую жизнь… Понимал, что несмотря на влечение и увлеченность, ее чувства к нему гораздо менее сильны. И не знал, что делать…

Глотнув еще саке и внимательно посмотрев в его сторону, Сэм макнула суши с лососем в миниатюрную пиалу и быстро поднесла к его губам. Такехико засмеялся, прожевывая, и наблюдая, как, смахнув с него простыню, она запрыгивает верхом, вбирая в себя его торчащую плоть, как закрывает в истоме глаза и ерзает вкруговую, сжимая влажным нутром.

Такехико тяжело дышал, придерживая ее за бедра, поглаживая талию и лаская грудь. Ему нравилось в ней всё: длинные ноги с тонкими щиколотками и длинные руки, широкие угловатые, как у пловчихи, плечи и плоский живот, ее скуластое лицо и светлые волосы… ее холодноватые глаза, весь ее странный для него скандинавский шарм, вся ее элегантная стервозность.

В такие моменты Такехико не мог ей простить проявленного к нему интереса, и того вечера, когда они впервые были вместе. Не мог простить непостоянства и слишком независимого нрава. Хотя на кого и стоило обижаться, так только на себя… Он так старательно избегал любых привязанностей, кроме главной – к боссу – и всё же попался в сеть мучительных чувств…

Сэм уже вовсю скакала на нем, постанывая и ввергая в лихорадочный трепет. Они вновь были мокрыми от испарины, дикими и необузданными.

– Скажи что-нибудь по-шведски, – прошептал он.

– Knulla mig! – выкрикнула она, впиваясь пальцами ему в плечи.

Такехико засмеялся, испытывая странную эйфорию от обладания этой женщиной. Предоргазменный зуд и экстатическое напряжение уже владели его телом, заставляя ускорять темп и шептать еле слышно «Ора… ора…», и биться под ней, словно это он был сверху, и кончать долго, сладостно, покрывая поцелуями ее кожу, забывая обо всем…

– Ты скучаешь по Японии? – спросила Сэм, изучая пальцами затухающую, уже едва заметную татуировку, когда они лежали рядом.

– Во мне ее так много… что я порой пытаюсь от нее убежать и не могу, – произнес он, убирая с глаз влажную челку и глядя в потолок. – Иногда у родины бывает слишком насыщенный вкус.

– Как могут не нравиться японки?! – пораженно вздохнула Саманта.

– Вот так и не нравятся… – ответил Такехико. – Мне нравятся шведки.

Сэм засмеялась. – Несносный мальчишка… А ведь когда-нибудь женишься на одной из них.

Кобаяси помолчал.

– А ты? Скучаешь по Швеции?

– Да, пожалуй… – за окном мелькнула молния, и лишь несколько секунд спустя раздался слабый раскат грома. – Вообще, по Европе… По Англии… Я очень долго там жила.

– Хотела бы вернуться?

– Может, и придется.

Они замолчали, вспоминая о рабочих проблемах и напряженном нон-стопе последних дней.

 

Дождь ночью так и не пошел, и утро было жарким. Сквозь сон Такехико слышал мерное позвякивание музыки ветра, чувствовал падающие на постель солнечные лучи, но не спешил окончательно просыпаться, напряженно ожидая краем сознания, когда зазвонит будильник.

По комнате разносился бодрящий запах кофе, и кто-то ходил. Когда этот кто-то привычным движением присел в кресло, беря в руки лежащую на столике голо-газету, Такехико резко открыл глаза. Это был Эверард!

– Доброе утро, самурай, – произнес тот, приникая губами к чашке и рассматривая его. – Покажешь мне своего дракона?

Такехико быстро проверил рукой, на месте ли простыня, и тут же пережил еще одну шокирующую мысль: их с Сэм раскрыли!

– Сегодня в офис приедет Демьен, – спокойно говорил Эверард. – Встретишь его и проведешь традиционное собеседование…

– А Сэм?.. – Такехико растерянно спустил ноги с кровати, напряженно думая, успела ли она уехать на работу, и планируя взять всю вину на себя.

Эверард спрятал широкую усмешку за кружкой. – Сэм сегодня поедет в сенат.

В этот момент в голове Такехико прояснилось, и он вдруг осознал, что находится в своей квартире и, сам того не желая, палится, спрашивая про Саманту.

– А… да… Извините, босс, – Такехико, всё еще не понимая, когда успел оказаться дома, и испытывая от этого серьезные проблемы с ориентацией в пространстве, пытался отыскать свою одежду.

– Пил вчера? – спросил Эверард.

– Да, – после недолгого молчания ответил Кобаяси, бросая взгляд на красующуюся на груди и плече когтистую драконью лапу. Он действительно пил вчера – уже под утро, когда босс так и не позвонил – память медленно возвращалась, но татуировка проявилась не из-за алкоголя, а от стыда и шока, что его застали в полной неготовности, да еще и чуть не раскололи… Кровь стучала в висках, мешая сосредоточиться.

– Завтракать будешь? – Эверард отложил газету.

– Нет-нет, я сам!.. И вы оставайтесь, прошу вас! – Такехико неловко поклонился, пряча пах за подобранной с пола рубашкой, и быстро выскочил из комнаты, заметив в последний момент, как босс, прикрыв глаза рукой, беззвучно содрогается от смеха.

 


	90. Chapter 90

### 13

 

Демьен подорвался рано утром, почти не спав и толком не протрезвев. Щедро зачерпывая ладонями холодную воду, он плескал ее себе в лицо, думал о предстоящем дне и переживал всё сильнее. Он не знал, что именно подразумевает «курс молодого бойца», но почему-то был заранее уверен, что не справится.

Оставив подаренное накануне авто в гараже Линтов (поскольку пока не понимал, даже с какого боку к нему приближаться), Демьен поехал с Францем в магазин, где тот помог ему выбрать пару хороших деловых костюмов.

Когда же Демьен наконец примчался в офис на такси, возникло ощущение, что приехал он раньше самого Эверарда…

Уже предъявляя на проходной пропуск, он заметил у лифта Такехико. Японец явно поджидал его. Как всегда отутюженный и подтянутый, секретарь казался этим утром немного уставшим и каким-то грустным. А еще у Демьена сложилось ощущение, что Кобаяси не совсем трезв, как и сам он, – завтрак у Линтов и выпитый в магазине капучино ничуть не помогли. Хорошее, черт возьми, начало «рабочих будней»!

– А где Эверард? – спросил Демьен сразу.

– Пойдем, я должен задать тебе несколько вопросов, – Такехико вызвал лифт.

– Что-нибудь случилось? – Демьен машинально переложил пакет с купленной одеждой в другую руку, волнуясь больше прежнего.

– Нет, это стандартная процедура при приеме на стажировку. И хотя ты не будешь у нас работать, мистер Линт велел тебя опросить: возможно, ты обладаешь скрытыми талантами, которые могут пригодиться.

Они вошли в лифт и поехали на незнакомый Демьену этаж.

 

Еще до того, как Демьен вошел в здание, Эверард почувствовал, что тот близко, и вывел на монитор голограмму с камер.

Демьен внизу тушевался. Приталенный темно-серый костюм, собранные в хвост крашенные волосы, заметная дрожь в пальцах, когда охрана попросила пропуск… У Эверарда возникло сильное желание спуститься вниз и увидеть любовника своими глазами.

Проследив, как Такехико завел Демьена в лифт, он поправил галстук и поднялся.

 

Не было еще и полудня, а испытания уже начались, это Демьен понял сразу, когда они только шли по коридорам. Оперативный отдел, в отличие от лабораторий и верхних «представительских» этажей, был довольно многолюден. У Демьена создавалось впечатление, что все сотрудники специально сбежались сегодня на работу, чтобы поглазеть на любовника босса. От едва не кричащих любопытством взглядов, скользящих по его волосам и лицу, провожающих в спину, становилось не по себе. Похоже, самое главное испытание будет заключаться отнюдь не в перетягивании каната и не в разжигании костра при помощи двух палочек. Такого говорящего молчания и понимающих глаз он еще не видел! Обалдеть, неужели все всё знают?!

В корректном поведении этих людей Демьен не сомневался – всё же рассматривали его хоть и пристально, но быстро – всему виной была его чувствительность. Сомнение вызывало другое – выдержит ли он это? Сейчас, идя с пакетом наперевес в незнакомый кабинет вслед за Такехико, Демьен уже не был уверен, так ли сильно желает публичной демонстрации их с Эверардом отношений…

Когда дверь за ними закрылась, он осторожно присел за указанный Такехико стол.

– Так… – секретарь Эверарда, всё такой же сдержанный и не совсем трезвый, заварил кофе и, разлив его по кружкам, поставил одну перед Демьеном. – В первую очередь хочу тебя предупредить… – он сел напротив, – …тут везде камеры, даже в душевых.

– И в туалете?!

– Да, в туалете тоже, – улыбнулся Такехико. – Но записи просматриваются только в случае каких-либо эксцессов. Пока их не было.

– Понятно, – Демьен наконец осознал, что находится в офисе Эверарда (и, судя по инструкциям Такехико, надолго), расслабился и положил пакет на стол.

– Камер нет только в кабинете босса… Кстати, весь материал доступен лишь ему и службе слежения.

– И как вы тут работаете… – Демьен покачал головой, отхлебывая кофе.

– Нормально, – Такехико бросил на него короткий внимательный взгляд. – К камерам быстро привыкаешь. А если ничем предосудительным не занят, то и вовсе быстро о них забываешь.

«Ничем предосудительным…» – Демьен не смог сдержать улыбку, вспомнив о любовной связи двух секретарей. Хотелось спросить: «А на работе вы это делаете?», но было жаль раскрывать карты Эверарда.

– А звук камеры записывают?

– Только изображение.

– Уже легче!

– Что ж… – глотнув кофе и зачесав падающую на глаза челку, Такехико достал чистый бланк и лазерную ручку. – Начнем с простого. Как тебя зовут?

– Демьен Кавалли.

– А по-настоящему? – секретарь поднял на него внимательный взгляд раскосых глаз.

Демьен на секунду завис. Он никак не мог предположить, что на формальном собеседовании из него будут вынимать душу.

– Это мое настоящее имя, – уперся он.

Такехико смотрел всё так же пристально. Демьен поймал себя на мысли, что японец впервые так долго и прямо на него пялится. Что бы это значило? Может, дело и правда было в субординации, и раньше он как любовник босса занимал для Такехико более высокую ступень? А теперь был формально понижен до подчиненного?

– Это настоящее имя, – упорствовал он, хотя у Такехико явно были другие сведения. – Написано в паспорте – значит, настоящее!

– Как хочешь… – не стал тот настаивать. – Этот бланк всё равно только мистер Линт будет читать.

– Тем более! – вспыхнул Демьен.

Такехико продолжил задавать простые вопросы, вроде места и времени рождения, образования, опыта работы, знания языков и прочей ерунды. Демьен отвечал, одновременно его изучая. После короткой стычки в самом начале всё пошло гладко, и чем дольше длились расспросы, тем скучнее становилось. К тому же, Эверарда всё не было, и это нервировало Демьена всё сильнее. Если он и приперся на этот дурацкий «молодецкий курс», то отнюдь не для того, чтобы стать смелее и проворнее... Неужели это кому-то неясно?

– А где Сэм? – спросил он неожиданно для Такехико, и японец на секунду замолчал, но очень быстро овладел собой. Темно-карие глаза необычной формы опять внимательно на него смотрели.

– Не твое дело… – наконец едва слышно произнес он, и Демьен оторопел.

В этот момент в кабинет вошел Эверард, в отличие от них двоих довольно свежий и отдохнувший. Демьен подхватился, заметив краем глаза, что японец тоже подобрался и приосанился.

– На какой вы стадии? – окинув их беглым взглядом, Эверард за плечо опустил Демьена обратно на стул и бросил в каждую кружку по капсуле. – Поможет протрезветь.

– Скоро закончим, – уверил его Такехико. Демьен заметил, как с появлением начальника, просветлело его лицо, как поменялось настроение…

– Хорошо. Потом поднимайтесь ко мне, – уже собираясь уходить, Эверард бросил еще один взгляд на Демьена и, усмехнувшись, забрал его пакет.

Демьен заулыбался, на миг забыв обо всем остальном. Черт! Такая мелочь, а приятно.

– Чем я буду тут у вас заниматься? – осмелев после визита любовника, спросил он.

– Это уже босс решит… – секретарь продолжил анкетирование. Демьен не мог избавиться от странного ощущения… Хотелось сказать какую-нибудь гадость. Не стоило Такехико так радоваться появлению начальника! Так и тянуло спросить что-нибудь еще про Сэм, и он держал себя в руках из последних сил.

– Как бы ты мог охарактеризовать Демьена Кавалли?

– Не знаю… Мне тяжело говорить о самом себе.

– Хорошо. Тогда попробуй описать свои таланты.

– Таланты?!

– Да. Что ты умеешь делать? Организации это может оказаться полезным.

– Я… – Демьен задумался. – Я неплохо вхожу в образ… Танцую. Сносно пою... Могу сыграть, что угодно, имитирую драки и оргазмы… Ну, еще я в кино снимался.

Он наблюдал, как секретарь задумчиво крутит ручку, не записывая. Перечисленные таланты его явно не впечатляли.

– Еще я неплохо целуюсь и делаю минет… – произнес Демьен тише. Пальцы Кобаяси замерли, и Демьен едва не рассмеялся: волна набегала изнутри и захлестывала его, он уже не мог остановиться. – Да, я обожаю секс!.. Думаю, это и есть мой главный талант. Если когда-нибудь останусь без работы, смогу подрабатывать порно-актером… Если бы ты только знал, чему меня научил Эверард и какие чудеса я вытворяю с его членом!

Лицо Такехико окаменело, Демьен уже не мог различить его эмоции, но для ликования было достаточно стеклянного взгляда.

«К тому же, я занимался сексом с Сэм, когда ты об этом еще даже не думал…» – хотелось ему сказать, но сдерживало только понимание, что этим он не столько заденет Такехико, сколько подставит Саманту… и себя.

Повисло молчание. Секретарь, уже не глядя на него, быстро пробежался глазами по оставшимся вопросам и зачитал последний:

– Какие надежды и планы ты связываешь с работой в центральном офисе?

– Планы? Надеюсь как можно больше времени проводить с Эверардом и отдаваться ему каждую свободную минуту! – выпалил Демьен, уже вовсю лучась довольной улыбкой.

– Хорошо, – Такехико положил ручку, быстро допил свой кофе и поднялся. – Об этом ты уже сам ему сообщишь.

– Еще бы!.. – усмехнулся Демьен, вставая из-за стола и потягивая замлевшую от долгого сидения спину.

Когда они поднимались в лифте, он не мог стереть с лица победную улыбку. И хотя японец не выглядел смущенным, достаточно было и того, что тот на него больше не смотрел.

 

– Ну что, боец, с сегодняшнего дня ты на попечении Такехико, – Эверард явно ждал их, потому что сразу, не читая бланки, протянул секретарю список будущих занятий Демьена. Японец выглядел слегка удрученным, Демьен тоже, от былого пыла и задора не осталось и следа.

– Ты что, даже экскурсию мне не устроишь? – спросил он мрачно.

– Все экскурсии потом, мне нужно уезжать, – Эверард приобнял его за плечи и неожиданно для себя поймал смущенно-растерянный взгляд секретаря. – Такехико, сделай копию списка для Сэм, – велел он и, когда тот исчез за дверью, склонился к Демьену. – Что ты уже натворил?

– Да так… – заулыбался тот. – Просто рассказал ему о своих планах на ближайшее время.

В прищуренных глазах Эверарда мерцала подозрительная хитринка. – Ладно… Увидимся ближе к вечеру. Будь хорошим мальчиком и не угробься до моего возвращения.

 

А в это время в Лонг-Бич проходила репетиция.

Голоса девушек сливались, резонировали, оттеняли друг друга. И пока Джеки нужно было просто подпевать, пока главная партия оставалась за Линдой, она чувствовала себя спокойно, словно растворялась в музыке и в вокале подруги. Но как только репетиция доходила до сольной партии, ей хотелось поймать первое такси и ехать, не останавливаясь, до самого Нью-Йорка.

Жаклин не помнила, когда у нее был последний урок по сольфеджио, но пела она достойно, ведь музыка была у них с Францем в крови. Еще в детстве, побывав в первый раз в опере, они пели и пели, повязав на шеи простыни вместо плащей и еще неделю смешив родителей и их друзей.

Но это было давно… И в отличие от брата, она никогда не мечтала выступать на одной сцене с «Доминантой».

Костюмеры заканчивали работу, шли финальные сборы, до первого концерта оставались считанные дни. Уже не отвлекали и вечерние гулянки, и смешные рассказы музыкантов о прошлых концертах, и их безумные от восторга, полные предвкушения лица.

– Вот увидишь, первое выступление, и ты уже не сможешь от этого отказаться! – с пылом уверял ее Себастьян, отхлебывая пиво. Он не пытался скрыть восторга по поводу ее участия в их музыкальной жизни. – Я после первого концерта просто рыдал от экзальтации!

Джеки смеялась, утыкаясь носом в микрофон. Другие участники «Доминанты» тоже веселились.

– Да-а… я, кажется, еще на сцене начал плакать, когда мы все собрались на поклон, – смущенно зачесав волосы пятерней, добавил он.

– Да ты всё время рыдаешь и ссышься от восторга, ну тебя… – прокомментировал Тайлер, бросая в гитариста ударной палочкой.

– Вот увидишь, после первого концерта тебя будет просто разрывать на части от эмоций, – обещал Джеки Себастьян, не обращая внимания на друзей. – Это адреналин, который невозможно забыть. Сцена – это самый настоящий наркотик!

 

Такехико не оставил Демьену времени на рефлексию и сразу привел в раздевалку, где выделил спортивную одежду и шкаф для личных вещей.

После короткого знакомства с инструкторами Демьен, стараясь погасить дикое волнение и страх, отправился сначала в тир, а потом в зал для тренировок, где его ждал первый урок восточных единоборств.

В тире он выронил из рук пистолет с уже взведенным курком, и тот, упав, выстрелил, едва не ранив в ногу инструктора, а в тренировочном зале выяснилось, что у него слабые руки и он не может даже подтянуться на турнике. Удрученный, Демьен из последних сил выполнял все поручения тренера, которых, на его взгляд, было слишком много.

Уже после обеда, понаблюдав за спаррингами, он направился в душ, где испытал еще одно потрясение – необходимость мыться в одном помещении с другими мужчинами. Стоя под теплыми струями, он спиной ощущал изучающие взгляды и понимал, что ноги его в этой душевой больше не будет. С тех пор он старался мыться уже в конце дня и только в той ванной, что находилась в кабинете любовника.

Как позднее выяснилось, в список его занятий также входило вождение автомобиля и изучение последних технических новинок.

«Зачем мне всё это нужно?» – спросил он в первый же вечер у Эверарда.

«Научишься водить, стрелять, сносно себя защищать… и обретешь свободу. Больше не придется убегать от телохранителей в самый неожиданный момент».

«Это что, так всегда теперь будет?..»

«Телохранители? Нет, не всегда. Но пока это необходимость».

Демьену казалось, что он окунулся в какую-то новую реальность. Так выкладываться ему не приходилось даже на танцах и фехтовании в школе. Тело болело в самых неожиданных местах. Били его, бил он… Вспоминались собственные жалкие потуги в тренажерном зале у Линтов. Вот он – шанс улучшить свою физическую подготовку! Но, вопреки ожиданиям, Демьену казалось, что он превращается в развалину, с трудом тянущую за собой ноги. С каждым днем становилось всё тяжелее выполнять задания и вообще как-то запоминать новый материал.

Однако были и приятные моменты: завтраки с Эверардом в его кабинете и обеды в ресторане компании, прогулки и ужины в баре после окончания рабочего дня. Посиделки в кабинете сумасшедшего Бачовски или редкие перекусы вместе с Такехико и Сэм (любовники обычно обедали за одним столиком, хотя почти не разговаривали при этом, сохраняя мрачно-сосредоточенное выражение лиц). Приятной была и возможность присутствовать на совещании, когда один раз Эверард собрал в огромном актовом зале всех сотрудников и произнес воодушевляющую речь о трудных временах и необходимости профессионализма на всех уровнях.

Демьен прекрасно помнил тот день, когда, сидя на заднем ряду, видел на голограммном щите перед собой лицо Эверарда и слышал через наушники его слова. Силу убеждения этого человека он знал по себе, но в тот момент магнетизм, проникновенный взгляд и глубокий голос пробирали до мурашек.

Продуманные паузы, разумные доводы и глубокие, сочащиеся в каждой фразе чувства. Демьену казалось, что скажи сейчас Эверард, что луна фиолетовая, и он с готовностью в это поверит. И будет биться до конца или не спать ночами в поисках нового технического решения. Его голос вдохновлял, наполнял силами, а сквозящая в каждом взгляде уверенность помогала преодолеть страх и поверить в себя.

Демьен был очарован и влюблен… Вновь влюблен, по уши, до беспамятства, до слепоты, до комка в горле. Замечтавшись, он уже видел своего любовника в древних доспехах, воодушевляющим полки перед сражением.

Впрочем, собственные успехи его не особо радовали. Уже не надеясь когда-либо попасть в цель или повалить партнера по спаррингу на лопатки, Демьен решил, что будет стараться из последних сил, чтобы просто порадовать Эверарда и поймать еще один усмехающийся и влюбленный взгляд.

 

И, конечно же, не обошлось без экскурсии…

Именно о ней Демьен вспоминал, когда в один из жарких вечеров стоял под прохладным душем, с закрытыми глазами, уткнувшись лбом в мраморную плитку. Мельчайшие капли воды орошали кожу изморосью, вызывая томное желание обрушиться вглубь себя, как умирающая звезда.

Прошло две недели… Две недели, как он был здесь. Две недели ежедневных тренировок, две недели истомы по ночам… Потому что невзирая на планы, которыми он так дерзко поделился с Такехико, на секс сил просто не оставалось. Он был уставшим и истерзанным. Иногда казалось, что инструкторы специально загружают его под завязку, вступив в тайный сговор с коварным японцем. Но чем дольше тянулись дни, тем ощутимее воздержание напоминало о себе, подавая уверенный голос сквозь усталость и боль в мышцах. Он не мог не хотеть, тем более что объект его вожделений был совсем рядом, часто заходя посмотреть на его успехи, иногда самостоятельно давая ему уроки.

Две недели… Глаза Эверарда, наблюдающие за ним во время спаррингов и за чашкой кофе по утрам, были полны задумчивости, иронии и любви… И последнего с каждым днем становилось всё больше. Демьен видел это, когда удавалось перехватить взгляд Эверарда неожиданно для самого мужчины. Это была нежность и такая бездна всего, что Демьен захлебывался. Но, возможно, он опять обманывал себя, путая любовь с чем-то иным… Возможно… Ему хотелось плакать. От подобных сомнений, от невыносимости этой близости и тесноты, с которой они к тому времени приблизились друг к другу.

Сейчас, стоя под прохладными струями, Демьен задыхался и дрожал от мыслей, что Эверард уже вернулся в свой кабинет и именно в эту минуту ждет его… Руки медленно скользили по мыльной коже. Он боялся… и оттягивал желанный момент, продолжая мокнуть под душем и вспоминать, давая любовнику время действительно вернуться и быть в помещении, когда он наконец выйдет.

Две недели… Демьен не знал, к чему идет, к чему Эверард его толкает, какую форму хочет придать… Он не мог ни о чем думать. Он так устал… Он был бы счастлив просто приходить сюда каждый день, шататься по вестибюлям, мешать любовнику работать, тайком следить за секретарями, пить чай с Бачовски… Но не знал, как сказать об этом. Особенно, когда видел следящий за его успехами внимательный взгляд.

Демьен вспомнил, как Эверард в первый же день, вернувшись со своей поездки, выслушал его жалобы и повел в уже пустой зал для тренировок, чтобы подробно и доходчиво объяснить, как постепенно укрепить руки и научиться подтягиваться на турнике. Когда они дошли до третьего этапа и Эверард, помогая, приподнял его за талию – немало этим облегчая задачу – Демьен вдруг почувствовал себя невероятно спокойно. Расслабленно, комфортно и тепло… Как с самым лучшим другом, как со старшим братом, как с отцом, которого у него никогда не было. И ему стало страшно от смущения и странного, прокрадывающегося под кожу запретного жара и теплоты, безумной теплоты и комфорта. Хотел ли он этой новой грани в их отношениях, теперь, когда ему было почти девятнадцать, когда школа была позади и он мог себе это позволить?..

Он хотел… Хотел всего. И больше всего он хотел сдаться, перестать бороться. Он мечтал об этом.

Но ведь он давно уже не боролся, и всё же невидимая сила тащила его, притягивала мощнейшим гравитационным полем. Истерзанного и почти без чувств, его тянуло к чему-то намного большему, чем он сам… Он давно уже отдался неумолимому притяжению, но всё еще буксовал по кочкам… Ему хотелось плыть по течению, наслаждаясь водной гладью, но поток был бурным и то и дело швырял его то на дно, то на камни…

Этот человек давно уже свел его с ума, но не прекращал открываться всё новыми гранями, заодно с самых разных сторон открывая и его самого…

Демьен жмурился и стонал от мелких брызг на теле, от ощущения вечера, что наваливался сумерками и неоном. Нет, с него больше не снимали кожу, ведь он давно был разобран по атомам, и всё равно находилось что-то, что затапливало то горячими волнами стыда, то головокружением, всё сильнее погружая в омут.

О том, что его любовник необыкновенный, Демьен знал с самого начала, с первого же взгляда. Но что он не такой, как все, Демьен стал понимать лишь недавно… Тайны были всегда, загадки, которые Эверард не спешил открывать, само ощущение магии, пронизывающей его корпускулами света, – ко всему этому Демьен успел привыкнуть, надеясь когда-нибудь всё понять… Но после недавней экскурсии, когда Эверард привел его в почти пустой лабораторный зал с тремя капсулами, Демьен осознал наличие этой пугающей загадки всеми уровнями своей души.

– Я хотел показать тебе это еще в прошлом году, – произнес тогда Эверард, пропуская его в просторный зал. Панели зажигались на полу по мере их продвижения вперед, и постепенно всё помещение залил ровный свет, открывая три таящихся в глубине зала саркофага – как их называл Эверард – от которых к приборной панели тянулись толстые провода. Одна из капсул была пронзительно черного цвета, две другие – молочно-белые.

– Для чего это? – проигнорировав белые, Демьен подошел прямиком к черной, проводя рукой по крышке. Саркофаг необъяснимо манил его к себе, притягивал, как тайна смерти.

– Для разных вещей… Для путешествий во времени, например, – усмехнулся любовник.

– Как это?

– Не смотрел фантастические фильмы? – засмеялся Эверард. – Ну представь… – он откинул крышку белой капсулы, открывая взору Демьена цветные диоды в изголовье и выстеленное комфортным покрытием дно, похожее на место астронавта. – Ты ложишься внутрь, погружаешься в измененное состояние сознания, и при помощи природного переключателя в собственном теле изменяешь ткань времени и пространства. Оказываешься там, где хочешь оказаться… Можно попасть даже в конкретное место.

– Физически?!

– Нет, своим сознанием… – Эверард подсадил его на край саркофага и уложил внутрь, Демьен и опомниться не успел. Стало немного боязно.

– Только не делай ничего! – предупредил он.

– Уверен? – с сомнением произнес Эверард. – В этой капсуле безопасно, максимум, где ты окажешься, так это в собственных фантазиях. Разработка для массового производства.

– А черный?

– А черный только для меня, – задумчиво ответил Эверард. – Тебе в него нельзя…

– Что будет?

– Умрешь…

Демьен пулей выскочил из капсулы, больно задев головой крышку.

Эверард хохотнул. – Я говорил только про черный саркофаг. Ложись…

– Ладно… Только не запускай его.

– Хорошо, успокойся, – Эверард уложил его на дно и, склонившись, поцеловал в губы.

– Значит, это просто как сон? – уточнил Демьен минуту спустя, рассматривая внутренность крышки и сидящего на краю открытой капсулы Эверарда. Тот смотрел на него, думая о чем-то своем.

– Нет, это другое… Хотя во сне люди тоже могут посещать реальные места и даже головы других людей. Задействуется тот же механизм.

– А ты пробовал в черном? Почему тебе можно, а мне нет?

– Знаешь, как многие изобретения, саркофаг создавался с одной целью, а в итоге нашел другое применение. Сначала я придумал жидкость – заменитель воздуха. Одним из ее достоинств была возможность дышать ею бесконечно долго. Я думал продать технологию НАСА, такой жидкостью можно заполнять и межгалактические капсулы, и использовать вместо кислорода для длительных подводных работ… Но в итоге оказалось, что у кемета есть и другие достоинства. Вместе с саркофагом он помогает изменять химические характеристики молекул эпифиза и путешествовать по мирам, искать ответы и пропавшие вещи, узнавать новое о мире и о себе, лечить и изменять себя… Я называю это шаманским состоянием.

Эверард задумался. Демьен смотрел на него, затаив дыхание. Он обожал, когда любовник начинал философствовать или рассказывал что-то такое. Сейчас Эверард казался чем-то огорченным.

– Я хочу это попробовать… – прошептал Демьен, видя, что любовник не собирается продолжать рассказ.

– Помнишь, я как-то приглашал тебя сюда? – произнес Эверард, глядя мимо него и словно не слыша последней фразы. – Хотел тогда показать свое новое изобретение… Но ты предпочел позировать Джулии на чердаке. Сейчас я этому безумно рад, потому что тогда наверняка дал бы тебе испробовать новое изобретение… – он вновь надолго замолчал. – Когда проводился первый лабораторный эксперимент, доброволец умер. Я остался жив.

– Случайность?.. – прошептал Демьен.

– Нет, моя ошибка. Я создавал кемет, основываясь на параметрах своего тела, своей крови, собственной физиологии и не учел, что для других людей он может оказаться смертельным… А это, – Эверард улыбнулся, погладив край белой капсулы. – Упрощенное подобие, технология по сухому, без кемета. В путешествие по вселенной ты, конечно, не отправишься, но зато гарантированы глубокие и яркие впечатления.

Демьен в задумчивости смотрел на любовника, пытаясь понять. – Почему?.. – прошептал он тихо. – Почему ты будешь путешествовать по вселенной, а я умру? Чем мы отличаемся?..

– О, почти ничем, – усмехнулся Эверард, забираясь к нему внутрь и ложась рядом, поглаживая рукой и целуя. На его губах играла загадочная улыбка, а глаза были такими магнетическими, такими глубокими, что Демьену казалось, будто ласками тот отвлекает его от новых вопросов, мыслей и догадок… Демьен пытался понять, но паззлы не складывались.

– Когда-нибудь расскажешь всё? – прошептал он с робкой надеждой.

Эверард отстранился и посмотрел на него, подложив под голову согнутую руку. – Когда-нибудь непременно.

В тот день любовник всё же уговорил его попробовать… Демьен помнил быстрое погружение в состояние, похожее то ли на поверхностный сон, то ли на глубокую мечту. Он помнил, кто он и где, помнил смутные образы и яркие краски, смазанные впечатления на холсте, грозящие перерасти в эротические. Это был оргазм души, экзальтация и сладостная грусть, и Эверард… Он был там везде, как главный резидент его мыслей и желаний. Это было остро, сладостно, невыносимо. Наслаждение, бьющее прямо в мозг… И когда, испытывая оргазм на ровном месте, он стал биться головой о дно капсулы, Эверард быстро открыл ее и вытащил его наружу. Между ног вся одежда была мокрой… Дрожащего и еще переживающего острое наслаждение, Эверард принес его в душевую, где раздел и вымыл.

После того дня Демьену начали сниться необычные сны…

Сейчас, вспоминая, он возбуждался не меньше, чем тогда.

Выключив воду и вытерев тело, он поколебался, и всё же вышел в кабинет любовника в одном полотенце на бедрах.

 

Эверард ждал его, сидя за рабочим столом и что-то просматривая на голограммном экране монитора. Демьен шагнул босыми ступнями по полу, по ковру, ощущая себя как никогда раздетым... от нагнетаемого кондиционером прохладного потока по влажной коже, от стекающей с волос воды, от скользящего по телу взгляда.

Лицо Эверарда было отстраненным и бесстрастным, но глаза мерцали таким странным сочетанием эмоций, что Демьен почувствовал легкий стыд, а потом и вину: может быть, он что-то сделал не так?

Уже совсем расстроившись, он уперся ягодицами в край стола и кинул беглый взгляд на экран – Эверард просматривал записи его тренировок.

– Я соскучился… – прошептал Демьен и, не дождавшись ответа, произнес совсем тихо. – Скажешь что-нибудь?

Эверард задумчиво кивнул, скользнув взглядом мимо него, и неожиданно поднялся. Сократив расстояние одним шагом, он за подбородок приподнял его лицо и порывисто приник к губам, сразу завладевая ртом и дыханием, придерживая одной рукой за спину, скользя другой по груди и паху, под полотенце.

Демьен только сорвано вдохнул, не успевая среагировать и хоть что-то понять, падая назад от головокружения. Грудная клетка расширялась рывками, рука Эверарда поглаживала его между ног, по промежности и чувствительным яичкам, по стволу, мгновенно налившемуся соком. Демьен инстинктивно пытался оторвать от себя эту руку, когда внезапно понял… И расслабился, отдаваясь ощущениям, дрожа от желания.

Губы приникали к его губам, и язык ласкал, дразнил, возбуждал. Демьен готов был стонать, протяжно, на выдохе, от переполняющих чувств. Наконец-то!.. Они снова вместе, вот так тесно и горячо, до одури… Между ртом и скользящей по члену жадной рукой натянулись вибрирующие струны.

Демьен обмяк – напряжены были только не желающие расслабляться бедра – и на ощупь провел ладонями по спине любовника и напряженному предплечью, уже обвивая одной рукой талию, другой – шею, позволяя делать с собой, что угодно. Но Эверард прервал поцелуй и отстранился, обжигая напоследок полным желания взглядом.

– Что?.. – дрожащим голосом произнес Демьен, ластясь следом, не понимая.

– Как твои успехи? – в попытке овладеть собой Эверард прочистил горло.

– Что случилось?.. Да хорошо всё, вроде, – Демьен поправил сползшее полотенце и поднял на Эверарда полный муки взгляд. – Что с тобой?.. Что-то не так? – он настойчиво вцепился пальцами ему в запястье, возвращая его руку к своему возбужденному члену – кровь пульсировала, отдаваясь мучительным ожиданием – и Эверард обхватил его, опять жестко лаская ладонью.

Демьен, не в силах сделать вдох, содрогнулся от интенсивности и ухватился за столешницу. Взгляд любовника, вдруг ставший мечтательным, тоже скользил по его члену. На губах играла странная улыбка.

– Пойдем… Покажешь мне, чему научился за это время, – он отстранился (лицо вновь было непроницаемым, почти ничего не выражающим) и, оставив его, направился к двери. – Я буду ждать внизу.

У Демьена голова шла кругом. Ничего не понимая, он еще минуту смотрел перед собой. Сердце билось заполошно и горько. Что опять случилось? Что за игры?.. Вспоминались недавние мысли в душе, он отчаянно боролся со слезами. Руки машинально потянулись к паху, но тут же устало упали на бедра. Надо было скорей одеваться. Еще не зная, что натворил, он понимал, что Эверард долго ждать не будет, и лучше не усугублять свою вину.

Кое-как нацепив на себя брюки, рубашку и пиджак, повесив развязанный галстук на шею, Демьен вышел в коридор. Перед уходом хотелось порыться в компьютере – может, так он сумеет понять, что сделал – но Эверард мог вернуться в любой момент, и тогда уже точно пришлось бы огрести по полной…

Спускаясь в лифте, Демьен мысленно перебирал события последних дней. Но ничего, кроме разговора с Такехико на собеседовании, в голову не приходило. Неужели японец всё же рассказал?!

Эверард ждал его в тире.

– Держи, – даже не пытаясь ничего объяснить, он вручил ему беретту.

Демьен, чувствуя себя всё более обиженным, снял пистолет с предохранителя и взял его двумя руками, как учили. Внимательный взгляд любовника, устремленный на картонную мишень, вновь воспламенил желание, которое подстегивало его все эти дни – доказать Эверарду, что он достоин его внимания.

Прицелившись, Демьен расстрелял всю обойму, гася отдачу опорной ногой. Стрелял он не очень, но два попадания в цель было. Это он заметил еще до того, как Эверард приблизил мишень.

– Неплохо, – прокомментировал тот с улыбкой. – До лицензии еще далеко, но немного тренировок, и пистолет будет у тебя в кармане. Если, конечно, пообещаешь, что не станешь расстреливать всех, кто приблизится ко мне ближе метра.

Демьен хмыкнул, немного расслабляясь.

– С баррета пробовал?

– Пробовал, но у меня пока не получается… – Демьен отложил пистолет.

– Сейчас покажешь, – присев на край стола, Эверард начал собирать снайперскую винтовку.

– Ты что, морского пехотинца хочешь из меня сделать?! – взорвался Демьен.

– Ладно, – рассмеялся Эверард, кладя части оружия на место. – Договорились. Пистолета тебе вполне хватит. Теперь покажи, чему научился на айкидо.

– Здесь? – беспомощно произнес Демьен, уже неосознанно становясь в стойку.

– Ну а где еще? – Эверард подскочил со стола и сделал резкое движение ногой. Демьен, не успев прореагировать, пропустил удар и получил по бедру.

– Малыш, не тормози, – Эверард двинулся на него, занося кулак, но Демьен только испуганно схватил его за руку, не сумев сдвинуть с места.

– Я не готов! – всхлипнул он, дрожа и ощущая себя вконец расстроенным.

– Хорошо, дома покажешь… – Эверард успокаивающе похлопал его по плечу. – Поехали.

Демьен уныло поплелся за любовником, чувствуя всю накопленную за две недели усталость. В гараже стояло подаренное авто, и он отчаянно надеялся, что Эверард не станет заставлять его демонстрировать навыки вождения, поскольку он пока не освоил даже теорию.

К его облегчению Эверард сам сел за руль. Демьен устало откинул голову на сиденье, не имея ни малейшего понятия, куда они теперь направляются. Возможно, поужинать в какой-нибудь ресторан. Всё еще пульсирующее в венах желание, испуг, растерянность, отчаянная усталость и обида перемешивались между собой, выступая холодным потом. В висках гудело, на сердце было неспокойно.

Он перевел настороженный взгляд на Эверарда. Тот спокойно вел автомобиль, но в глазах вновь сквозило это странное чувство. Любовник был погружен в свои мысли, и Демьен отдал бы всё на свете, лишь бы узнать, о чем тот думает.

Когда Эверард вставил в ухо гарнитуру и заказал ужин домой – «как долго будет готовиться заказ?.. хорошо, если никто не откроет дверь, пусть курьер подождет, мы скоро будем…» – Демьен заволновался. За всё это время любовник оставался у него всего пару раз, провожая домой после вечерней прогулки, но сам Демьен был настолько измотан, что проваливался в сон, как только чувствовал подушку под головой. Сегодня что-то в настроении Эверарда настораживало его, Демьен думал обо всем этом и чувствовал себя так, словно белье давало усадку прямо на теле.

В лифте они поднимались молча, оба в темных костюмах, серьезные и уставшие. Эверард не сводил с него внимательного взгляда, и Демьен сдерживался с огромным трудом. Когда тот протянул к нему руки и, усмехаясь, демонстративно поправил его галстук, Демьену захотелось со стоном потереться щекой о тыльную сторону его ладоней, схватить пальцы губами… Темные глаза светились усмешкой, обещанием и странной горечью, непонятной Демьену, не дающей ему покоя все последние дни.

У дверей их уже ждал курьер в форменной одежде.

 

Заплатив за заказ и внеся пакеты с едой в квартиру, Эверард захлопнул дверь и повернулся к Демьену. Не успел тот опомниться, как Эверард привлек его к себе, захватывая губы поцелуем.

Демьен выдохнул, дрожа. Любовник оттеснил его к стене, вжался пахом в расставленные бедра, задевая возбужденный член своим, вгоняя в лихорадку.

– Ш-ш-ш… не двигайся! – горячо прошептал Эверард у самого уха, лишь только Демьен попробовал стащить с него пиджак. Сам же Эверард быстро расстегивал на нем рубашку, прокрадывался руками под одежду, поглаживал чувствительную до одури кожу, сладостно вжимал в стену.

– Черт бы тебя побрал, Демьен… хочу тебя до безумия, – прошептал он, проникая рукой ему в ширинку. – Замри, – велел он, едва не разрывая ткань в спешке.

– Я сейчас… кончу… – сдавленно ответил Демьен, ошеломленный чувственными ласками и неожиданными словами. Он захлебывался ощущениями и еле дышал от напора сильного тела. Мышцы ныли, Демьен с трудом удерживался на ногах, стараясь замереть, как просил любовник, стараясь сдержать нестерпимое желание зарыться пальцами ему в волосы и одежду.

Частично стаскивая, частично срывая с него брюки, Эверард впился ногтями ему в ягодицы, раздвинул попку и, быстро скользнув внутрь смоченным слюной пальцем, тут же с нажимом приставил возбужденную плоть.

Демьен зажмурился, приподнимаясь на носках. Тело болело и не желало поддаваться, словно они с любовником не были вместе не две недели, а два месяца.

– А!.. Эверард… – простонал он на выдохе. – Мне больно…

И Эверард отстранился, оставляя его в покое. Слишком резко, чем Демьену того хотелось.

Хватая воздух приоткрытыми губами, Демьен медленно открыл глаза. Любовник, тяжело дыша, стоял над ним, упираясь вытянутыми руками в стену и прожигая темным от желания взглядом.

Демьен тоже ощущал эту жажду.

– Прости, любимый… – прошептал он и с изумлением увидел, какой неожиданной мукой наполнились глаза Эверарда.

– Распакуй еду, – отводя взгляд, тот резко оттолкнулся руками от стены. – Я пока приму душ.

– Эй!.. – Демьен, тяжело дыша, попытался поймать его за руку, но Эверард быстро ушел в  ванную. Демьен ошарашенно стоял у стены, второй раз за вечер испытывая полное опустошение. Желание, доведенное до пика, распирало пах мучительной тяжестью. Медленно, скользя плечом по стенке, едва владея собой, он прошел на кухню и рухнул на стул, не обращая никакого внимания на стоящие в коридоре пакеты.

Он не мог понять, в чем заключалась проблема. Ведь можно было просто сходить за смазкой или потратить немного дольше времени, чтобы его подготовить. Можно было, в конце концов, просто взять его, не обращая внимания ни на какие протесты, как было уже не раз. Но Демьен чувствовал, что всё лежит гораздо глубже. Эверард… Этот взгляд его… Странный запал и страсть, граничащая с жестокостью. Слова… Что, черт возьми, это всё означало? Сердце опять сжимало нехорошее предчувствие.

Демьен опустил лицо, глядя на свой истекающий желанием и влагой член и на безвольно лежащие на бедрах руки. Сейчас, как и в кабинете Эверарда, у него не было никаких сил даже просто приласкать себя и унять напряжение. К горлу подкатывала обида. Из ванной доносился звук падающей воды. Демьен сжал зубы и обхватил член ладонью, решив избавиться от желания назло любовнику и назло себе.

Возбуждение было болезненным, доведенным до той крайности, когда вместо наслаждения приходит мука. Но гораздо сильнее болело в сердце. Когда по напряженному телу прошла волна оргазма, из глаз потекли слезы. Никакого удовольствия, чистая механика. Демьен с беззвучным смехом смотрел на испачканную ладонь и не мог поверить, что сделал это, когда любовник был совсем близко.

Вода в ванной больше не шумела. Демьен посидел мгновение в тишине, приходя в чувства, потом поднялся и вымыл руки, только сейчас обращая внимание на разорванную одежду. Скинув ее на пол, он направился к Эверарду, испытывая странную злость и отчаянное веселье.

Еще не успев войти в ванную, Демьен заметил, что Эверард сидит на унитазе. Испуганно извинившись, он поспешил прикрыть дверь. Обиду, сняло как рукой. Раздосадованный на себя и виноватый, он вдруг понял, что стульчак был опущен и любовник, хоть и обнаженный, просто сидел на нем.

Демьен вновь открыл дверь, рассматривая Эверарда. Тот сидел, упираясь локтями в колени и чуть наклонившись вперед. Голова была опущена, то ли от усталости, то ли в задумчивости. Мокрые после душа волосы рассыпались по спине и плечам.

– Что с тобой случилось? – прошептал Демьен, и Эверард поднял на него взгляд, вмиг ставший ироничным и теплым.

– Иди ко мне, – произнес он, поманив рукой.

– У меня от твоих перемен в настроении скоро крыша поедет… – ответил Демьен, приближаясь.

– Прости, – выдохнул Эверард, привлекая его за ягодицы к своему лицу, горячо целуя живот и пах. – Ты уже успел подрочить? – тихо рассмеялся он.

Демьен покраснел, чувствуя себя так, словно и не кончал пять минут назад. Жадный рот обхватывал яички, посасывал член, вновь ввергая в лихорадку.

– У тебя проблемы на работе? – сдерживая стон, неуверенно проговорил Демьен в попытке найти для себя хоть какое-то объяснение его странному поведению.

– На работе тоже, – ответил Эверард, выпрямляясь и с усмешкой лаская его взглядом. – Мой ненаглядный мальчик…

– А где еще? – упавшим голосом спросил Демьен.

– Здесь, – Эверард со смехом приложил руку к груди. Его глаза искрились светом и теплом. Демьен едва не заплакал от волнения. Что еще, черт возьми, всё это означало?

Любовник усадил его к себе на колено и провел нежной рукой вверх по спине. Когда он неожиданно жестко схватил его за волосы, притягивая к губам и жадно целуя, а потом отвлек от себя и заставил практически лечь в воздухе, продолжая ласкать его другой рукой, Демьен по-настоящему испугался.

– Эверард… – не в силах вынести боль в корнях волос, он схватился за держащую его навесу руку. – Я сделал что-то… не так?..

Было больно и неудобно. Но гораздо сильнее его пугал странный ласкающий взгляд Эверарда, который так внимательно его разглядывал, словно пытался запомнить.

– Ты меня пугаешь!.. – выдохнул Демьен, когда любовник поднял его и заставил сесть верхом к себе на колени. Он обнимал и целовал его так страстно, будто собирался заняться любовью прямо на этом опущенном стульчаке.

– Я люблю тебя, малыш, – произнес Эверард, глядя на него с такой искушающей улыбкой и тьмой в глазах, что по телу пробежали волны дрожи.

Демьен сглотнул, пытаясь подавить недавний испуг.

– Ты чертов дьявол… Если еще раз доведешь меня до края и бросишь, я… я… – он тяжело дышал, отвечая на поцелуи, нетерпеливо ерзая у него на коленях. – Я не знаю, что с тобой сделаю!!!

– Тогда пойдем… – засмеялся Эверард. – Покажешь, какие чудеса ты научился делать с моим членом.

Демьен оторопело ссунулся с его колен, вспоминая и краснея. – Так вот почему ты так зол на меня!

– Я зол на тебя? – искренне удивился Эверард, ведя его за руку по коридору. – Ты так видишь мои чувства?

– Ты теперь всё знаешь?.. Значит, Такехико проболтался?

– Я давно знаю, – Эверард подхватил его на руки, целуя. – И если бы был зол, то давно бы сказал.

– Но японец говорил, что камеры не пишут звук!!!

– А с чего ты взял, что мне нужен звук, когда пишутся все движения губ? И оставь Такехико в покое. Он не имеет к нашим чувствам никакого отношения.

Эверард зашел в спальню и положил его на постель. Демьен был расстроен.

Видя его настроение, Эверард сходил за едой и выпивкой.

Демьен следил за его перемещениями. – Если когда-нибудь меня разлюбишь, скажешь ли об этом?..

Эверард молча протянул ему бокал с коньяком. Демьен снова видел странную грусть в его глазах, отточенную сейчас до остроты. Сам не понимая, отчего опять так сильно хочет плакать, он залпом глотнул обжигающий напиток. Тепло медленно разливалось в желудке и на душе.

Эверард с загадочной улыбкой развернул один из пакетов и, положив на тарелку еще горячее ризотто, протянул ему.

Демьен наблюдал. Настроения Эверарда менялись сегодня с той же быстротой, что и его собственные.

– Я люблю тебя… – сглотнув горечь, прошептал он.

– Я тоже, малыш… я тоже тебя люблю, – с неожиданным пылом ответил Эверард, приникая к его губам, вынуждая лечь на постель.

Демьен не заметил, как тарелка была изъята из рук. Опьянение расползалось по венам, но закусить он так и не успел…

То глубоко целуя и ложась сверху, так, что их эрегированные члены соприкасались, вызывая этим дрожь, то отстраняясь и проводя по телу взглядом и ладонями, Эверард ласкал его, не понимая или понимая слишком хорошо, что распаляет своими действиями до сумасшествия. Демьен, извивался, как рыба, выброшенная на берег, и столь же безмолвный. Он не мог воспрепятствовать, возразить, объяснить, что от этой интенсивности готов лишиться чувств…

 

– Какой ты красивый… – шептал Эверард, лежа рядом и проводя ладонью между раскинутыми бедрами. Демьен был не в силах шевелиться и позволял любовнику делать с собой, что угодно.

Он не знал, сколько прошло времени после недавнего безумного секса, он не знал, как жить.

Тело наконец стало невесомым, податливым и гибким. Эверард угадывал все напряженные мышцы, все болезненные точки, словно чувствовал, как самого себя, и под его пальцами мышцы чудесным образом расслаблялись.

Когда он наконец взял его, Демьен мало, что помнил, и вообще с трудом воспринимал действительность. Постанывая на выдохе и вскрикивая с каждым глубоким проникновением, он стоял на коленях и подавался назад, подмахивая, насаживаясь.

Он комкал простынь пальцами и кусал ее, влажную от его слюны, плотную. Равномерный ритм, иногда чуть жестче, чуть нежнее, но с одинаковым запалом и их обоюдным нежеланием прекращать это и останавливаться. Останавливаться даже для того, чтобы поменять позу, хотя Эверард хотел видеть его лицо и говорил ему об этом.

Его лицо… Наверняка, искаженное сейчас от наслаждения, словно от муки, и одухотворенное, как от священного экстаза.

Демьен прогибался всё сильнее, шире разводя колени, сжимая свой возбужденный член и чувствуя, как до предела, до невозможности глубоко и туго проникает в него Эверард, заполняет собой. И Демьен умолял не останавливаться, даже когда кончал. Раз за разом… Кажется, было три оглушительных, почти равных по силе оргазма.

Он уже не контролировал себя, но не мог отказаться даже от капли наслаждения. Он двигался как заведенный, подаваясь назад и скользя на члене любовника до бесстыдства и влажных звуков, повиснув на его руках сломанной куклой. Ноги разъезжались, и когда он содрогнулся в очередной раз, хаотично выгибаясь и теряя фокус восприятия, на мир обрушилась темнота, и он отключился…

В отличие от их прошлых уик-эндов, этот сексуальный забег был коротким, но интенсивным. Очнулся он уже под душем. Эверард поддерживал его и прижимал к себе, собирая ладонями воду и омывая всего, ласково и мягко.

Демьен устало поднял глаза, и Эверард приник к его губам долгим поцелуем.

– Прости меня, – прошептал он, скользя губами по скуле к виску. – Я не должен был до этого доводить. Но не смог сдержаться… Хотел посмотреть, сколько раз без перерыва ты сможешь кончить.

Демьен засмеялся, роняя голову ему на грудь. Он всё равно хотел его, даже когда физически уже не мог ничего хотеть, ведь желание давно поселилось в его голове, в мозгах.

Потом они наконец поужинали, и вот теперь лежали рядом. И Эверард ласкал его рукой, рассматривая, словно не мог насытить глаза.

– Какой ты красивый, – повторял он с улыбкой. – Ты знаешь об этом?

И Демьен с тревогой ловил его взгляд: слова настораживали не меньше ласкающего выражения глаз. Любовник часто не мог от него оторваться, когда собирался надолго оставить.

– Ты изменился за эти две недели, – отметил Эверард. – Едва уловимо, но всё же.

– Появились мышцы? – Демьен с трудом выпрямил ноги. Анестезия оргазма больше не действовала, и боль возвращалась, большая, чем до этого. – Я тебе так и не показал свое айкидо, но сегодня уже не смогу.

– Ничего… – Эверард неожиданно помрачнел. – Еще успеешь. К тому же я каждый день просматривал записи. Ты молодец…

Он лег на спину, задумчиво глядя в пространство. Демьен с затаенной тревогой перевернулся на живот, следя за выражением его лица. Положив руку на мускулистую грудь, он почувствовал, как быстро бьется сердце, и заволновался еще сильнее.

– Только не злись… но… У тебя кто-то еще появился? – слова обжигали горло кислотой, но он не мог их не произнести.

Как Демьен и ожидал, бровь Эверарда удивленно изогнулась, и тут же губы иронично дрогнули. – Нет, малыш… – улыбнулся он. – Никого у меня не появилось. Я кажусь тебе неадекватным? – ироничное выражение не сходило с его лица.

– Ты всегда неадекватен, – хмыкнул Демьен, успокаиваясь.

– Кто бы говорил! – усмехнулся любовник.

– У меня всё тело болит… – не в тему произнес Демьен.

– Ничего… скоро отдохнешь, – глаза Эверарда погрустнели. – Твой тренинг окончен.

Он с видимым трудом вдохнул воздух и отвернул лицо к окну. Демьен удивленно приподнял голову. Ему казалось, что Эверард сдерживает эмоции из последних сил. Хотелось спросить, что не так, что он натворил, отчего вдруг, что случилось?!! Но вместо этого он осторожно произнес:

– Но я ведь еще многому не научился… У меня только-только начал получаться захват, – подлое волнение уже душило его мертвой хваткой, подсказывая что-то гадкое, дурное, нехорошее…

– Ничего, я попрошу Франца найти в своем плотном графике время и тренировать тебя понемногу, – Эверард улыбнулся, овладевая наконец собой, и вновь посмотрел на него с нежной усмешкой.

Демьен оторопел. – Причем здесь Франц? Он разве не едет в турне?

– Едет, – Эверард поднялся с постели и, уже выходя из комнаты, произнес:

– И ты поедешь вместе с ним.

Демьен подскочил на кровати. – Что?!!

Эверард вернулся, протягивая ему конверт. В нем оказалось два билета. Лицо Демьена пылало от гнева.

– Ты не едешь со мной… – произнес он с уверенностью, глядя на дату вылета: на билетах значилось завтрашнее число.

– Второй для телохранителя, – Эверард налил себе коньяка. – Он просто проводит.

– Проклятье!!! – закричал Демьен, сорвано дыша. – И когда ты собирался мне об этом сказать?!! Завтра утром?!

– Не надо, Демьен, – Эверард выпил залпом и лег на постель.

– Нет, надо!!! – Демьен отшвырнул билеты куда подальше – жаль только, бумага слишком легкая, чтобы хорошо летать – и запрыгнул на любовника верхом, впиваясь пальцами ему в грудь. – Почему?! – кричал он, не замечая, что слезы текут по щекам. – Что я сделал не так?!

Эверард тяжело дышал, пронзая его темным немигающим взглядом насквозь. – Не думай, что мне так просто отпустить тебя… – произнес он едва слышно побледневшими губами. – Особенно сейчас.

– Но зачем ты тогда это делаешь?!.. – Демьен в отчаянии перешел на тихий плач, падая на подкошенных руках.

– Потому что люблю тебя… И тебе не место в этом здании и среди этих людей. Ты не должен скучать на обедах и совещаниях… Тренировки – это, конечно, хорошо, – Эверард поглаживал его по волосам и спине. – Но они не продолжались бы бесконечно. А это турне прекрасная возможность побыть в другой атмосфере, среди таких же творческих людей, как ты сам, возможность посмотреть мир. Они объедут шестьдесят городов, только представь!

Демьен поднял заплаканное лицо, внимательно вглядываясь в его глаза. Эверард пытался его подбодрить, уговорить, раззадорить, но у самого в лице не было особого веселья. Скорее наоборот…

– Я никуда от тебя не уеду!.. – горячо прошептал Демьен, целуя его и видя, какой на этот раз видимой мукой искажается его лицо. Эверард отвлек его от себя, словно отрывал по живому.

– Не поеду!.. – в запале повторял Демьен, чувствуя его возбуждение, скользя яичками и промежностью по набирающему силу члену. – Никуда… никуда от тебя… не уеду!..

С губ Эверарда сорвался долгий низкий стон, и, приподняв, он нанизал его на свою плоть. – Я люблю тебя… – он сел, обнимая его и еще теснее привлекая к себе.

– А-а-а!.. Да… Никуда не поеду!.. Никуда!.. – Демьен двигался вверх-вниз, подталкиваемый бедрами Эверарда и в его объятиях, тая от поцелуев, забыв про усталость.

Он упивался стонами Эверарда, его затуманенным глубоким взглядом и приоткрытыми от страсти губами. Тот словно отбросил все маски и просто наслаждался им сейчас, не пытаясь контролировать себя, и это сводило с ума еще сильнее.

Острое наслаждение между ног. Упругий член, проникающий в него, распирающий и вызывающий россыпи дрожи в ногах и руках.

Растянутый предыдущими раундами, Демьен теперь насаживался до самого конца и терял себя в каждом проникновении, забывал сделать вдох.

– О-о… боже!.. – застонал он, запрокидывая голову, жалобно поднимая брови.

– Да… вот так, – Эверард сильнее развел его ноги, прижимая к себе, с долгим стоном надевая на член.

– А-а-а!.. – в беспамятстве содрогнулся Демьен и увидел ласковую усмешку на губах любимого.

– Не поеду!.. – прошипел он тут же.

– Не глупи… – Эверард повалил его на спину и лег сверху, приподнимая одну ногу и пропуская вторую между своих ног.

Демьен сжимался и постанывал, зарываясь пальцами в распущенные темные локоны. Сейчас ему хотелось терзать Эверарда, и пить его, и есть, и вновь отдаваться, переплетаясь телами. Ему хотелось вновь услышать долгий стон любовника и увидеть, как наслаждение затапливает взор. Хотелось почувствовать вкус его поцелуя, вкус семени, вкус крови…

Вцепившись ладонью в его упругую ягодицу, Демьен уже не мог ее отпустить, сжимая и царапая пальцами. Он хотел заполучить себе каждый его кусочек, но знал, что всё равно не насытится.

И тогда, уже испытывая надвигающуюся волну разрядки, он быстро облизнул палец и приставил его к анусу Эверарда. Ввести его сразу не вышло: мышцы были слишком тугими. Чувствуя, как замирает любовник, Демьен зажмурился от набегающего стыда. Но обида и желание довести его до экстаза были сильнее. Чувствуя, как Эверард подался бедрами вперед и в очередной раз сладостно вторгся в глубину его тела, Демьен надавил сильнее и всё же смог войти, хоть и не без усилия…

Ощущение, обвивающее палец, было до безумия тесным и настолько же интенсивным… Потрясающее давление и пульсация крови, которые не с чем было сравнить. Мышцы сжимали его фаланги так плотно, что Демьен даже не мог понять, пульсацию чьей крови ощущает, и Эверард обнимал его, горячо дыша возле уха, и так сладостно пронзал его наслаждением, и всего этого было так много!.. Слишком много для него одного.

Демьен содрогнулся, задыхаясь, не желая выпускать Эверарда из рук, не желая покидать такую упоительную тесноту. Оргазм продолжался и продолжался, искрясь, как игристое вино. И еще несколько упоительно долгих мгновений он ощущал, как всю его кожу осыпает мерцающая звездная пыль…

Он хотел довести до беспамятства любовника, а вместо этого забыл себя…

Наконец Эверард убрал его руку и осторожно вышел сам.

Демьену казалось, что он падает с высоты Игуасу и ничего не в силах изменить… Особенно решения Эверарда.

 


	91. Chapter 91

### 14

 

Утро следующего дня не было сумрачным, не было оно и грозовым. Обычное летнее утро, отчего тогда так щемило в груди?..

Эверард долго смотрел на любовника. Демьен крепко спал, свернувшись на правом боку, едва дыша. Его сбившиеся, как от долгого бега, светлые пряди беспорядочно лежали на лице и подушке. Усмехнувшись самому себе, Эверард склонился и приник губами к его левой щеке, к тому месту, где в момент улыбки появлялась ямочка.

Демьен не проснулся. Эверарда переполняла нежность и тоска, и ощутимая вибрация в районе сердца, и нежелание отпускать, особенно сейчас.

Жмуря глаза, он обнял его из-за спины, прижимая к себе. Тело Демьена было податливым, расслабленным, еще окутанным сном. Эверард скользил по нежной коже губами и взглядом, и не мог надышаться. Его Демьен, его мальчик…

– Малыш… – прошептал он, развернув его к себе, и зарылся лицом в волосы, скользнул губами по шее и ладонью – по животу. Желание полыхало в теле с необузданной силой, как и накануне. Ему хотелось взять Демьена прямо так, еще сонного, такого томного и расслабленного.

Казалось, тишина наполняется одурманивающим нектаром, сочащимся из ниоткуда... Эверард исследовал взглядом спокойное сейчас лицо Демьена, поглаживал округлую попку, жадно проводил рукой по спине, ловил пушистые ресницы губами и вновь целовал сомкнутый рот, скулы и мочки ушей, сглатывая непонятную горечь и внутренний смех: он слишком сильно привязался к этому нервному, будоражащему его созданию, слишком сильно. И ему вновь казалось, что он губит Демьена своей любовью, как бы она ни выражалась: нежно ли, страстно, с холодной отстраненностью или неприкрытым безумством.

И он любил… с болью, почему-то всегда только с болью.

Демьен так и не проснулся, слишком изможденный сумасшествием этой ночи и всех минувших дней. Только раз, когда Эверард приник губами к его паху и вобрал в рот расслабленный маленький член, Демьен двинулся, ладонь зарылась в волосы – в приоткрытых голубых глазах была только муть и сковывающая сознание дремота – и тут же рука безвольно замерла на его плече, Демьен спал. Эверард даже не был уверен, понял ли тот, что происходит, запомнил ли этот призрачный момент их последнего перед разлукой утра?.. Скорее всего, нет.

Не в силах оторваться от Демьена, Эверард смотрел на него еще несколько минут. Потом поднялся: нужно было встретиться со своим человеком и снабдить любовника всем необходимым в дорогу.

 

Демьен проснулся. Из прихожей доносились голоса.

Приподняв голову, он прислушался, но не смог разобрать слова. Только интонации: Эверард и еще кто-то.

Демьен тут же вспомнил о предстоящей ссылке и, подскочив на постели, стал приподнимать подушки и простыни, разыскивая выброшенный в запале конверт с билетами. Порвать и выиграть еще какое-то время!..

Дверь за спиной открылась. Демьен замер и, чувствуя изучающий взгляд, медленно опустился на колени.

– Что-то ищешь? – голос был спокойным, с нотками доброй иронии. – Не это?

Демьен обернулся, билеты были у Эверарда в руке, лицо светилось улыбкой и мудростью.

«Уже взял себя в руки? – крутилось у Демьена в голове. – Трахнул меня ночью и успокоился?»

– Просто хотел посмотреть время вылета, – произнес он мрачно.

– Сегодня в три сорок пять… Успеешь как раз к первому к концерту, – Эверард едва различимо вздохнул и присел к нему на постель, увлекая за собой.

– Я никуда не поеду… – упрямо прошептал Демьен, кладя голову ему на руку.

– Мы оба знаем, что поедешь, – спокойно ответил Эверард. – И оба знаем, что так будет лучше.

– Я не смогу без тебя… – Демьен потерся о его плечо. – Зачем ты это делаешь?..

– Демьен… – Эверард обхватил его голову согнутой рукой и с силой прижался ко лбу губами. – Всё будет хорошо, поверь мне… Окунешься в новую атмосферу и поймешь, каким может быть мир без меня. Распробуешь свободу и, может быть, даже не захочешь возвращаться, – Эверард усмехнулся.

Слова любовника опять вгоняли Демьена в слезы и отчаяние. Зажмурившись и уже не обращая внимания на сочащуюся из глаз влагу, он перевернулся на бок и вжался ему в грудь лицом.

– Это невыносимо, – всхлипывал он.

– Малыш… – Эверард перевернулся вместе с ним, вдавливая всем телом в постель. Демьен чувствовал громкие удары его сильного сердца.

– Разводишь трагедию на пустом месте. Впрочем, как всегда… Я знаю, что ты бежал бы в этот тур впереди меня, если бы я отправился с тобой. А еще я знаю, что, если сейчас пойду у тебя на поводу и оставлю дома, то какое-то время спустя ты мне этого не простишь… Не простишь, что я не дал тебе возможности пережить все те приключения, что ждут впереди. Ведь мне совсем нелегко отпускать тебя, – произнес он тише. – Но и не отпустить я не могу, – Эверард поцеловал его в мокрый от слез висок. – Я люблю тебя, и буду ждать.

Время неслось, неумолимо приближаясь к злополучному часу расставания. Демьен пытался саботировать сборы, но ничего не выходило. Эверард помогал упаковывать чемоданы, собирая вещи по всей квартире. Демьен плакал, периодически срываясь на истерику, переходя от попыток разжалобить любовника к крикам и угрозам. Всё было без толку…

– У меня только-только начало что-то получаться! – доказывал он, со злостью срывая с вешалок и полок одежду и хаотично кидая в чемодан, откуда Эверард ее тут же выуживал, отсеивая половину только по одному ему понятному принципу и аккуратно упаковывая остальное.

– В черной сумке – теория по вождению и электронный тир, будешь тренироваться, когда станет скучно. Хотя я сильно сомневаюсь, что там кто-то может заскучать, – невесело усмехнулся Эверард. – Ну а про айкидо я тебе уже говорил. Если хорошенько достанешь Франца, он преподаст тебе пару уроков…

– Сколько будет длиться турне? – Демьен вытер слезы и оглянулся на любовника. Сил спорить уже не было.

– Примерно, полгода, – спокойно ответил тот.

– Сколько?!.. – Демьен осел на один из чемоданов, глядя на Эверарда расширенными от шока глазами. Губы кривились от новых рыданий. – Я никуда не еду… – всхлипнул он, испытывая очередной приступ паники.

– Ш-ш-ш, – Эверард присел рядом. Это его гипнотизирующее «ш-ш-ш…» всегда будило в Демьене столько желания, столько истомы, но сейчас драма в сердце была гораздо сильнее.

– Ты ведь не думаешь, что я смогу пропустить такое событие и не появиться на каком-нибудь концерте? – продолжал Эверард шепотом, вытирая его слезы. – Я приеду, где бы вы ни находились, обещаю.

– Всё… – Демьен решительно смахнул влагу с глаз. – Я посмотрю пару выступлений, а потом вернусь домой, так и знай!

– Хорошо, – загадочно улыбнулся Эверард.

– Но ты ведь приедешь?!.. – вновь с отчаянием спрашивал Демьен.

– Приеду, – ответил Эверард, и Демьен заметил странную горечь в его глазах и изгибе губ. Мысль, что он не увидит это лицо долгое время, была мучительной. Хотелось забыться в его объятиях, провести с ним эти часы, а не заниматься дурацкими чемоданами… У Эверарда было странное выражение глаз, и хотя в этот момент тот не смотрел на него, у Демьена всё ныло внутри от его глубокого взгляда.

– Ты любишь меня… – произнес Демьен трагично, без тени сомнения.

– Люблю… – согласился Эверард и поднял на него глаза. – Разве не этого ты хотел?

– Этого! – воскликнул Демьен. – И теперь… когда… когда ты наконец сходишь от меня с ума… – произнес он, вибрируя от ярости. – Теперь ты отпихиваешь меня!!! Ты испугался!.. – тяжело дыша, Демьен прижал пальцы к пылающим векам.

– Нет, малыш… нет… – Эверард крепко обнимал его и с обожанием терся скулами о прижатые к лицу ладони, как огромный кот. – Ты ничего не понимаешь…

Он положил его на пол, между раскрытыми чемоданами и сумками, и растянулся сверху, убирая его пальцы от лица, слизывая с них соль, собирая поцелуями влагу с мокрых век.

– Как же я тебя ненавижу... – слабо шептал Демьен, чувствуя, как Эверард с видимым трудом контролирует свое желание и всё же не может уменьшить тьму и поглощающую муть в своих глазах.

– Не сопротивляйся мне… – дурманящим шепотом отвечал тот, распиная его собой на полу. – Не сопротивляйся сейчас…

Демьен и не думал… Он чувствовал, как внутренне дрожит любовник, стаскивая с него белье и широко разводя ноги. Он сам ощущал эту жажду и мычал в сладостных конвульсиях от одуряющего прикосновения и нажима влажной головки на его чувствительный, сжатый от возбуждения вход. Ощущение, что это последний раз, когда они могут вот так жадно утопать друг в друге, последние объятия перед долгим расставанием, действовало, как катализатор их безумия. Демьен впивался пальцами Эверарду в спину, сжимал его ягодицы, впихивая тугой орган в себя, и стонал, подаваясь навстречу, вспоминая о предстоящей разлуке, и снова плакал, слыша в ответ на всхлипывания:

– Демьен… мой любимый Демьен…

 

Тишина отзывалась в зеркале и в душе.

Демьен вдел в член оставленный на туалетном столике аксессуар и посмотрел на свое отражение. Сердце словно разрывалось пополам. Минуту назад он допрашивал любовника, кто будет провожать его в Лос-Анжелес, и, услышав незнакомое имя, стал настаивать на кандидатуре Сэм. Он не знал, зачем ему это нужно… Просто он помнил о ее романе с Кобаяси и хотел, чтобы кто-нибудь еще страдал от разлуки.

В голубых глазах его отражения не было сейчас ничего, кроме тоски. Светлые волосы спутанными локонами рассыпались по плечам, и Демьен стал машинально их расчесывать. Внезапно захотелось обстричься. Обстричься по самые корни.

Шесть месяцев…

Чемоданы были собраны, машина уже ждала внизу, но еще оставалось немного времени.

Пока Эверард разговаривал с Самантой по телефону в соседнем помещении, Демьен еще раз переглянулся с отражением и, достав из ящичка ключ, сгонял в закрытую комнату.

Если ему и придется коротать это время в одиночестве, он не собирался сходить с ума от воздержания. Выбрав вибратор, Демьен с зардевшимися от смущения скулами засунул его в один из чемоданов.

Когда он уже застегивал молнию, в проеме двери появился Эверард и продемонстрировал ему черный блокнот. – Нашел в диване. Пригодится?

Демьен метнул на него испепеляющий взгляд и выхватил свою тетрадь. – Ты читал?!

Эверард засмеялся. – Не переживай так. Я тоже долго вел дневники… Ничего не забыл?

– Вроде нет.

– Тогда пойдем.

 

Они погрузились, и автомобиль тронулся с места. За рулем сидел Альфред.

Эверард задумчиво посмотрел в окно. Демьен рядом то и дело горестно вздыхал и, сам того не замечая, теребил от волнения пальцы.

Эверард сжал его руку. В голове еще звучали обвиняющие слова. Нет, он не испугался. Он никогда не боялся ни любви, ни смерти. Но сейчас действительно отсылал любовника от себя. И дело было не только в опасности, которая последние месяцы висела над его семьей и корпорацией… Не только в этом.

Чувства набирали силу и зашкаливали. Уже сейчас предохранители срывались и летели к чертям. И было страшно раздавить этим любовника. Эверард слишком хорошо знал свою избыточную натуру… А еще боялся, что, набрав полную мощь, влечение перегорит и превратится в свою противоположность, если не в полное равнодушие. И хотелось продлить это безумие, сохранить пламя любви еще долгие годы. Но Демьену было совсем не обязательно об этом знать…

Эверард улыбнулся, окидывая его нежным взглядом, и Демьен встрепенулся, словно отвечая ему всем своим существом, придвинулся ближе, расслабленно вытянулся рядом, положил голову на плечо.

Машина всё так же неслась в потоке других машин.

Демьен обмирал, вдыхая аромат одеколона Эверарда и вспоминая их недавнюю страсть на полу. Тело помнило всё, тело испытывало истому, несмотря на напряжение и волнение в душе.

– Я буду звонить тебе каждый вечер, – прошептал он, сжимая пальцы любовника в ладонях.

– Нет, – Эверард мягко поцеловал его в висок. – Это я буду звонить тебе каждый вечер.

Демьен улыбнулся. Обида мешалась с любовью, и снова хотелось плакать.

Саманта уже ждала их в аэропорту.

Они сдали багаж и отправились к пункту регистрации.

– Ну что… пора, – произнес Эверард. Темные глаза улыбались, окутывали нежностью.

– Я тебе позвоню, как только прилечу! – взволнованно произнес Демьен, отчаянно желая кинуться к нему на шею, и обнимать его, и целовать долго и жадно, и в итоге никуда не полететь… но вокруг были люди, слишком много людей. К горлу еще подкатывала горечь, но он не мог сейчас идти у нее на поводу, не хотел. Потому что понимал: неизвестно, когда они смогут увидеться, и глупо прощаться с обидой, когда в сердце так много любви… Когда так много чувств у Эверарда в глазах.

Они всё же обнялись, коротко и быстро, с кажущейся сдержанностью. Демьен чмокнул Эверарда в щеку. Сэм стояла чуть поодаль. И в этот момент к ним подошли люди в форме…

– Извините, вы бы не могли пройти с нами.

Демьен оторопел. Неужели из-за одного поцелуя?!..

Эверард мрачно переглянулся с Сэм, но спорить не стал. Подхватив сумку с ручной кладью, он проследовал вместе со спутниками в кабинет службы безопасности.

Внутри их ждали. Демьен сглотнул, с ужасом узнавая на столе один из своих чемоданов.

– Это ваш багаж? – строго спросила женщина в форме.

– Мой… – ответил он дрожащим голосом.

– Что в нем?

Демьен молчал, не зная, что говорить.

– Там его личные вещи, – спокойно ответил за него Эверард.

– Кем ему приходитесь?

– Я его опекун, – сказал Эверард жестко. – И помогал ему собирать чемоданы.

– Вы пользуетесь электробритвой? – спросила женщина у Демьена.

– Нет… – пробормотал он растерянно.

– Кибер-грузчики засекли жужжание, и у нас возникло подозрение, что вы везете бомбу.

– Бомбу?!

– Откройте, пожалуйста, – она немного посторонилась, и Демьен, переглянувшись с Эверардом, быстро разобрался с кодовым замком, открывая злополучный чемодан. Теперь и он слышал отчетливое жужжание… Щеки залились краской.

– Пожалуйста, достаньте электроприбор.

Демьен, окончательно сконфуженный, достал непонятно с какого перепуга включившийся вибратор и виновато посмотрел на любовника.

– Это ваш? – спросила сотрудница службы безопасности, стараясь сдержать удивление, но всё было видно по ее глазам.

– Это мой, – вмешалась Сэм. – Мы летим вместе. Я просто перепутала сумки.

– А вы его…?

– Я его тетя! – теряя терпение, с особо ярким акцентом резко ответила Саманта. Демьен заметил, как Эверард, наклонив голову, прячет широкую усмешку в ладонь.

– Мы можем возвращаться к посадке? – спросила Сэм, отобрав у Демьена вибратор и бросив его в свою сумочку.

– Да… – сдалась сотрудница аэропорта. – Извините за недоразумение.

 

Эмоции нахлынули на Демьена, уже когда самолет поехал по взлетной полосе и оторвался от земли. Хотелось выпрыгнуть из него любым способом. Мысль, что они не увидятся с Эверардом хотя бы месяц, была мучительной. Всё произошло слишком внезапно, слишком скоротечно, он даже понять ничего не успел. Если бы любовник предупредил его хотя бы за неделю, Демьен успел бы накрутить себя по самую макушку и уже точно никуда бы не поехал… Может быть, поэтому Эверард и сказал ему о своем решении в самый последний момент? Но это было нечестно! Нечестно…

Слезы набегали на глаза, было жалко себя, было жалко тех дней и ночей, что им предстоит провести в разлуке. Он не мог… Нет, он просто не мог без Эверарда. Хотелось позвонить ему и рассказать о своих переживаниях уже сейчас.

Сэм рядом безучастно смотрела на монитор в спинке кресла, даже не пытаясь надеть наушники.

– Твоя задача просто привезти меня в Лос-Анжелес?

– Не переживай, удрать не получится: я передам тебя прямо в руки младших Линтов, – произнесла она уверенно, и Демьен засмеялся.

– Я и не собирался… Мы едем на концерт?

– Да...

– И ты останешься на выступлении?

– А нужно?

– Не знаю… – Демьен помолчал. – Спасибо, что выручила с этим… вибратором, – произнес он тише, краснея.

– Не за что, – она посмотрела на него искоса. – Хорошо, что там была я, а не кто-то из ребят.

Демьен, окончательно смущенный, отвернулся к окну.

 

Второй раз он сконфузился, когда уже в машине она вытащила тот самый злосчастный электроприбор из сумочки и со словами «забирай, а то всю руку оттянул» отдала ему. Демьен был шокирован и расстроен, и вообще не рад, что эта идея пришла ему в голову.

Когда они добрались до стадиона «Dodger», оставив авто на стоянке, концерт уже начался. Демьен еще ничего не видел, но громкая тяжелая музыка и голос Линды поднимали в нем волну воспоминаний. Сердце билось заполошно и восторженно. Рев толпы, звуки пиротехники и спецэффектов, тяжелые аккорды, которые он чувствовал нутром, атмосфера всеобщего безумия и торжества. Демьен был опьянен, уже предчувствуя, уже вливаясь в общую волну.

Пройдя несколько переходов, они вышли на огороженную от основной части фанатов вип-зону, и он наконец увидел огромный стадион необычной формы, в узкой части поля которого и была сооружена гротескная сцена.

Демьен, взволнованно крутил головой, пытаясь рассмотреть происходящее. Мощный, похожий на оперный голос Линды, усиленный динамиками, наполнял собой всё пространство.

– _The re-ealm of galaxies,_

_The realm of sta-a-ars,_

_It is ete-e-ernal, and for us_

_There_ _'_ _s_ _no_ _limit_ _,_ _only_ _pa_ _-_ _a_ _-_ _ass_ _,_ – мелодично пела Линда, пафосно поводя стелящейся по лестнице черной прозрачной юбкой, длиннющей сзади и такой короткой спереди, что были видны обтянутые в черную кожу ноги в высоченных сапогах. Рядом, с любовным умилением глядя на гриф гитары и периодически безбашенно тряся светлой гривой, зажигал Себастьян. Все эмоции отражались на его лице, и Демьен засмеялся, включаясь в происходящее, забывая обо всем, не замечая, как потеет от волнения и зноя жаркого июльского вечера.

Музыка пронзала, проходила сквозь него, уносила за собой, как и крики подпевающих зрителей. Сливаясь в единую массу, фанаты заполняли и поле, и трибуны. Но они все были где-то там, в своей отдельной реальности, а вот музыкантов Демьен видел совсем рядом. На сцене еще не было близнецов – только традиционная светловолосая четверка и фронт-лидер в черном парике – но Демьен знал, что Франц и Джеки скоро появятся, и волновался еще сильнее.

– _This world is sa-a-acred_

_And if you’re strong enough_

_Just come with u-u-us,_

_Come_ _with_ _us_ _!.._ – продолжала петь солистка. Длинные серьги, развевающиеся черные пряди волос, корсет, эффектный грим и властность ее движений вызывали в Демьене прилив непонятного ликования и эпического жара. Она была такой пафосной, такой стремительной и блистательной, что он почти любил ее, забыв обо всех недоразумениях прошлого. Хотелось так же воздеть вверх кулак и трясти головой в такт ударным, как и другие фанаты. О, эти люди были просто безумны! Столько радости, столько экзальтации на лицах, и такой огонь обожания в глазах!

На огромных экранах фантазийный видеоряд сменялся лицами музыкантов. Тайлер, корча безумные рожи, лупил по бочкам, как маньяк. На контрасте лицо Винсента было одухотворенным, как у средневекового юноши. Его утонченные руки быстро бегали по клавишам.

Ребята работали вовсю, не жалея сил. Казалось, они зажигаются от собственной музыки, от натиска солистки, от обожания и ликования толпы. Даже флегматичный басист Арни, со светлой, заплетенной на манер древних египтян, бородкой, отрывался вовсю.

Когда к концу песни Линда, оставив музыкантов, незаметно исчезла со сцены, Демьен поискал глазами Сэм. Она уже разговаривала со службой сопровождения, давая им инструкции. Только сейчас Демьен заметил, как внезапно навалились сумерки, или он просто сильно увлекся?

Но его внимание вновь привлекло происходящее на сцене. Музыка изменилась, став атмосферной, таинственной и тонкой. Освещение поменялось, на сцену выпустили туман, из которого под обезумевший рев толпы медленно вышли три фигуры в капюшонах. Темная впереди точно была Линдой, в двух светлых по бокам и чуть позади угадывались близнецы. На огромных экранах мерцал фантастический закат, туман и крученые ветви деревьев. Линда запела, скинув плащ, и две фигуры сзади синхронно убрали свои капюшоны, открывая лица неземной красоты, искусно загримированные, но такие знакомые.

Демьен сглотнул, улыбаясь и взволнованно дыша, и тоже закричал, подхватывая всеобщий восторг. Он жалел, что не попал сегодня на выступление вовремя, и мечтал увидеть шоу с самого начала. Он не знал, куда «Доминанта» поедет дальше, и как долго он выдержит, но ему хотелось побыть с ними хотя бы чуть-чуть!..

 


	92. Chapter 92

## Часть IX

### 1

 

Теперь у него было много времени побыть наедине с самим собой. Ощущение невесомости и внутренней тишины только обострялось после перелетов, когда он лежал в своем номере с опущенными жалюзи на окнах и смотрел в раскрытый блокнот. Тот был раскинут перед ним в непристойном ожидании, но Демьен ловил себя на мысли, что больше не может написать ни слова, хотя грудь переполняли чувства, а на задворках сознания теснилось что-то новое.

Старые записи были полны безумия. Тогда ему казалось, что он будет таким всегда… Читая некоторые из них, он понимал, что стал намного спокойнее и даже не заметил как.

Этот дневник… Демьен и не вспомнил бы о нем, если бы Эверард не вручил его в последний момент сборов. Демьен перечитывал написанное когда-то и жмурил глаза, и ликовал, чувствуя, как усиливается внутри горение: неужели Эверард читал его записи? Или тетрадь и правда завалилась в диван и пролежала там всё это время?..

В каждой строчке сквозило бесконечное признание в любви, переиначенное на сотни разных вариаций, даже когда он писал о ненависти, даже когда пытался абстрактно философствовать – всё крутилось вокруг главной оси его жизни: вокруг Эверарда. От представлений, как любовник читает его откровения, Демьена затапливал бесконечный стыд и томление, так похожее на сексуальное. Это была обнаженная правда его души, и ему всё же хотелось – о, как сильно и беспощадно! – чтобы любовник узнал ее.

Больше не было очерченных путей, не было проложенных рельсов, хотя Демьен знал расписание тура почти наизусть. И всё же, каждый новый день казался вершиной, пиком, с которого можно либо упасть, либо оттолкнуться и полететь. Новые города, новые пейзажи, облака под крылом самолета… Встречи и пресс-конференции, экскурсии и ночные диспуты о кино и музыке в уединенных вип-комнатах баров.

Демьен даже не заметил, как изменилась его жизнь, сама ее атмосфера. Ему казалось, что он выпал в новое пространство, с новыми людьми и отношениями. Больше не было нужды в напряжении, в отстаивании своего права быть, в попытках что-то доказать и непрерывной внутренней обороне, как это бывало в школе среди сверстников. Напротив, отвязные музыканты и их поклонники, и все остальные сменяющиеся в каждом городе персонажи были расслабленны, счастливы и полны готовности понять.

Своей атмосферой турне напоминало Демьену съемки фильма, только ритм сменяющихся дней был жестче и быстрее, а внутреннее настроение наоборот – безмятежнее. Они смеялись, курили травку, дебоширили, обменивались мыслями и с улыбкой делили общий мир, огромный и безграничный. Мир идей, мир рок-н-ролла. Демьен пытался понять: было ли дело в том, что он сам взрослел и менялся, либо же это было следствием нового окружения – и не мог прочертить четкой границы. Эверард выпихнул его из насиженного гнезда, и Демьен с удивлением обнаружил, что давно уже обзавелся длинными крыльями и умеет летать.

Смущение и зажатость первых дней сменились раскованностью. На первой же пьянке, когда они летели в Сан-Диего на личном самолете группы, Демьен, попавшись на «слабо», стянул штаны и продемонстрировал свой пирсинг, чем из уст Тайлера заслужил звание «крутого чувака».

«Доминанта» уже месяц гастролировала по штатам и Канаде, и Демьен привык к вечным перелетам. Позади были Лас-Вегас и Окленд, Ванкувер и Денвер, Монреаль и Детройт. Время было знойным, и все вокруг обливались потом. Ребята выкладывались, как сумасшедшие: через каждые два-три дня новый город и очередное выступление.

У него появилась возможность хорошо узнать этих людей, взглянуть под новым углом на близнецов. Вспоминая свою экзальтацию после первого концерта, их воодушевленные лица и влажные от пота волосы, Демьен испытывал всепоглощающую нежность. И всё же порой он был рад остаться в своем номере в одиночестве, погрузиться в воспоминания и сладкие грезы.

Он еще никогда не чувствовал себя так сильно озабоченным сексом и в то же время настолько к нему неготовым… Порой после очередного концерта ребята устраивали разгульные вечеринки, на которые допускались избранные поклонники. Там было много красивых девушек… Демьен видел блеск и желание в их взглядах, ведь теперь он тоже был частью группы и приобрел в глазах фанаток чарующий ореол рок-звезды. Но сам он не видел смысла в подобных связях.

Остальные же не заморачивались. Ударник Тайлер вообще перевыполнял норму. То же относилось и к Арни, и даже к Себастьяну – Демьен не понимал, что теперь у гитариста с Джеки. Не мог он понять и проблему Винсента, совершенно загадочным образом раз за разом пролетавшего с девчонками. Порой Демьену казалось, что Винс до сих пор девственник… Линда, Жаклин и Франц позволяли себе флирт, но незаметно удалялись, когда дело доходило до повального секса. Демьен тоже старался смотаться с таких пирушек пораньше. «Группи» наседали, ведясь то ли на его синие глаза, то ли на выбеленные волосы. Но единственное, чего в такие моменты хотел он сам, это найти Джеки, свою «единственную любовницу», и быть с ней, спрятаться от глупеньких фанаток. Однако, приходя к ней в номер, он просто не находил ее… Какую сексуальную жизнь она вела, для него оставалось загадкой.

Гораздо сильнее вечеринок Демьена радовали спокойные вечера, когда сопровождающая их свита и незнакомые ему обдолбанные рокеры не валялись в коридоре, а музыканты не рассекали на байках прямо в гостинице, и мир не сливался в бесконечное пьяное приключение. Порой – и такие дни Демьен любил больше всего – они оставались одни и разговаривали, спорили о музыке, пили и курили, возлегали вместе в джакузи и делились самыми потайными сторонами своей жизни. В подобные моменты границы размывались, и Демьену казалось, что они – одно племя…

Пару раз случалось и так, что ребята, измотанные очередным выступлением, просто отсыпались в своих номерах, а Демьен оставался наедине с голосом любовника в телефоне и своими слишком горячими чувствами. Темнота становилась осязаемой… И всё казалось наполненным, ярким и сложным, таким оглушающим и глубоким, что не хватало дыхания. От шепота Эверарда, от его признаний становилось больно... горячо... невыносимо... и сладостно. И Демьен уже не принадлежал ни миру, ни себе.

Он ждал. Каждый день ждал неожиданного появления Эверарда. Ждал звонков. Ждал моментов, когда сможет позвонить сам. И, в конце концов, ждал ночи, чтобы вновь погрузиться в запредельный мир эротических снов, которые мучили его и ублажали, и еще сильнее нагнетали внутренний жар и жажду.

Он кувыркался с боку на бок на гостиничной кровати, во влажных от пота простынях, вжимался пахом в постель, не до конца пробужденный, но и неспособный глубоко уснуть, и видел, а скорее чувствовал Эверарда. В основном, его присутствие было незримым, но от этого еще более упоительным, властным. Оно ранило Демьена до судорожных спазмов своими приглушенно-неотвратимыми приказами: раздвинь ноги… шире… покажись… покажи, как ты хочешь… Демьен чувствовал упоительную тяжесть ладони на затылке, пригибающей к кровати. К его пропитанной жарой и желанием кровати, на которой он и так не мог двинуться из-за оцепенения и сна. Он готов был поклясться, что ощущает проникновение, когда в предрассветный час просыпался от бесстыдных движений собственных бедер и выплескивался, оставляя за пределами сна мольбы сделать это с ним, не уходить, не покидать…

А порой сновиденный Эверард был рядом, не прятался в тени. Открытый и нежный, он взирал на него с таинственной мудростью. Демьен тонул в его огромных глазах. Во сне всегда казалось, что антрацитовые радужки отражают намного больше источников света, чем могло быть на самом деле. Эверард целовал его и наполнял собой на непостижимом для Демьена уровне, а потом смеялся и позволял лежать на своей груди бесконечно долго, бесконечно упоительно.

Утром, оглушенный яркостью этих снов, Демьен плакал и вспоминал о белом саркофаге, думал о черном… А порой мусолил в голове новую навязчивую идею. Он всё еще мечтал о собственном совершенстве, но уже не внешнем. Пирсинг и покраска были пройденным этапом. Теперь ему хотелось усовершенствовать свою сексуальную технику, свести этим Эверарда с ума, привязать его к себе с той же силой, с какой сам он был привязан…

 

– Демьен, что с твоим телефоном? – смеясь, спросила какая-то девушка. Кинув взгляд ей вслед, Демьен только вежливо махнул рукой, не пытаясь вспомнить, кто она. Боже, как было жарко, как безумно, как «без тормозов» в этом туре и в этом Торонто, в эти последние дни июля. Он не помнил, какой это концерт по счету, хотя в гримерках исправно висели сет-листы вместе с графиками их перемещений и распечатанными словами песен. Кибер-механизмы возводили сцену, одну и ту же, с одинаковыми декорациями, одинаковыми секретами.

Демьен чувствовал себя странно и отчасти неловко: за месяц концертного тура его знали уже все, а он не мог припомнить и четвертой части всех этих каскадеров, танцоров, осветителей и звукорежиссеров… А еще добрый десяток ближайших друзей и поклонников, из числа тех, что следовали за группой своим ходом и с завидным упорством умудрялись получать пропуска на вечеринки.

Но сейчас Демьена волновало совсем не это: со вчерашнего дня он не мог дозвониться любовнику. Тот тоже не звонил… Не отвечал и домашний телефон, а в рабочем неизменно звучал усталый голос Такехико. Странное исчезновение Эверарда наполняло Демьена тревогой.

Посадив батарею на мобильном, он торчал теперь у таксофона. Положив локоть на аппарат, он наблюдал за суетой вокруг и отсчитывал гудки в трубке.

– Алло! – от неожиданности у него сбилось дыхание. – Дж… Джулия? Это ты? А где Эверард?..

– О!.. Привет, милый. Его нет… У тебя что-то срочное?

– Да просто… поболтать хотел… – Демьен нахмурился, отворачиваясь от любопытных глаз.

«Мама, кто там?» – донесся до него детский шепот, и тут же тихий ответ Джулии: «Милый, это Демьен». Неожиданно для самого себя Демьен заулыбался.

– Эверард весь в делах… А как ты проводишь время? – вежливо спросила его Джулия.

– Нормально… Уже привык к постоянным перелетам… Не собираетесь приехать? Или уже будете ждать концерт в Нью-Йорке?

– Ох, милый, мы сейчас не в городе… И едва ли приедем. Но Эверард точно собирался!

Демьен сглотнул: от услышанных слов сердце предательски застучало.

– Ладно… Приезжайте всё же!

Подумав секунду, он набрал другой номер.

– Ого! Кто нам звонит!!! – звучал на том конце возбужденный голос Сандры. – Мы видели тебя по телеку!!!

– Вау!.. – Демьен засмеялся. От ее искренней радости на душе разливалось тепло. – Как вы? Всё так же в Чикаго?

– Ну да… А ты откуда звонишь?

– Из Торонто.

– Как тебя туда занесло?! – Сандра весело засмеялась. – Что ты вообще делаешь с этой группой?

– Э… ну это же я у них тогда в фильме снимался, помнишь?

– Помню-помню! Ты уже окончательно зазвездился!

– В смысле?! – заржал Демьен.

– Ну как же! Разъезжаешь по всей стране, а про старых друзей совсем забыл!

– Кстати, я как раз по этому поводу… – произнес Демьен тише. – Третьего августа у группы будет концерт в Чикаго, можно будет встретиться!

В трубке повисла тишина.

– Алло… – произнес он растерянно.

– Да-да, я слышу тебя, Демьен… – произнесла Сандра изменившимся голосом. От ее неожиданно взрослых интонаций он тоже испытал волнение. Неужели она всё еще питала к нему чувства?

– Так как?.. Насчет встретиться?

– Ага, давай! – ответила она с наигранной бодростью, от недавнего искреннего настроения не осталось и следа. – Ух! Третье августа уже совсем скоро!..

– Через три дня, – уточнил он, улыбаясь. – Ты еще с Девином?

– Куда я от него денусь…

– Значит, встретимся втроем, как в старые времена.

– Да, можно будет куда-нибудь сходить, а потом к нам в гости... Посмотришь, как мы устроились.

– Я думаю, что у меня даже получится провести вас за сцену… Ты точно хочешь меня видеть?

– Конечно! Что за вопросы?..

– Ладно, тогда ждите звонка!

 

Миновав помещение для танцоров и каскадеров, Демьен нырнул в гримерную «Доминанты» и первым делом уставился на график концертов.

– Мы в Чикаго точно третьего будем? – уточнил он, изучая распечатки.

– Написано третьего – значит, третьего, – шепнула ему на ухо проходящая мимо Линда. Она явно входила в образ. Ее голос, деланно низкий, но невероятно чувственный неожиданно задел что-то внутри, и Демьен глупо хохотнул, поискав глазами Франца. Но тот уже держал ее на руках. Линда обнимала мужа, пропустив руки под его черными волосами, и что-то интимно шептала на ухо, в ответ на что Франц с трудом сдерживал смех.

– Что вы там уже замышляете? – с легкой ревностью спросил Себастьян, натягивая майку с глубоким вырезом.

– Такое нельзя говорить вслух, – ответил Франц. Широкая улыбка, взгляд смущенно опущен… Демьен понял, что до сих пор пялится на «сладкую парочку», и вернулся к графикам.

– Ох уж мне эти молодожены с пятилетним стажем… – гитарист со вздохом поправил ремень и покрасовался перед зеркалом. – Джеки, как ты их выносишь?!

– Тебя забыла спросить!.. Завяжите кто-нибудь… – Жаклин повернулась к Демьену спиной, убирая кудрявые локоны на одно плечо. Он затянул шнуровку корсета, разглядывая ее белую кожу. Несмотря на жару, музыкантам приходилось держать марку и даже на пресс-конференции одеваться в кожаные шмотки. Последние дни были изматывающими, и обе девушки немало похудели, даже пришлось перешивать костюмы, но формы Жаклин были всё такими же изгибистыми и соблазнительными.

Демьен перевел взгляд на Линду. Солистка, тоже затянутая в иссиня-черный костюм, уже была в черном парике, хотя красовалась теперь на сцене и со своими светлыми волосами, а иногда даже в рыжем парике.

– Спасибо… Зачем тебе Чикаго? – тихо поинтересовалась Джеки, поворачиваясь.

– Хочу встретиться со старыми друзьями… – ответил Демьен, рассматривая контур ее губ. Она улыбнулась, словно понимая, кого он сейчас вспоминает.

– Парень, если ты с нами, то переодевайся! – безапелляционно заявил Себастьян. – Нечего нам имидж портить…

– А я не знаю, что надеть, – произнес Демьен, усмехаясь, но потом всё же отправился на поиски костюмера.

Теперь он одевался как рок-звезда и чувствовал себя примерно так же. Особенно, когда сидел рядом с остальными перед журналистами во время очередного интервью. Кому первому пришла в голову эта идея, Демьен уже не помнил. В памяти осталось лишь воспоминание, как он садился за общий стол во время первой пресс-конференции и как предательски дрожали коленки.

Зато теперь, расслабленно откинувшись на спинку стула, он с улыбкой слушал треп участников «Доминанты» об их впечатлениях и планах на будущее. Иногда вопросы задавали и ему, спрашивали, кто он и что связывает его с остальными… После обсуждения их единственного фильма разговор неизменно возвращался к группе, и Демьен мог молчать, разглядывая журналистов. Раз за разом что-то заставляло его приходить на эти интервью и садиться с краю стола, где для него уже стоял дополнительный стул. Впрочем, отчаянное желание засветиться в новостях было продиктовано одной единственной причиной: а вдруг Эверард увидит! И поймет, как он крут! И захочет приехать прямо сейчас, наплевав на все дела!

Но любовник не только не приезжал – теперь еще и не звонил… Демьену вдруг стало нестерпимо грустно. Группа подбиралась к Нью-Йорку всё ближе, но этот день, казалось, никогда не наступит. А мегаполис был всего в часе лета…

Сидя перед журналистами, Демьен уплывал всё глубже в себя, продумывая варианты, уже не слыша вопросов и ответов, почти готовый совершить очередной безумный поступок. Внутри что-то изменилось… Он почувствовал нарастающие волны и понял, что последует за ними, чем бы это ни обернулось.

Демьен облизнул губы и поднял взгляд, надеясь, что лихорадочный блеск в глазах и вся его внезапная приподнятость не сильно заметны окружающим.

Когда пресс-конференция закончилась, и члены группы направились в гримерную готовиться к выступлению, Демьен сказал, что сбегает в кафе и будет ждать начало концерта в вип-зоне.

Он был на пределе, когда шел мимо ничего не подозревающей охраны, навстречу спешащим на представление людям. Ноги так и рвались перейти на бег, и Демьен с трудом сдерживался, боясь привлечь внимание. О, как же он надеялся, что его хватятся не сразу, и он успеет добраться до аэропорта! Карточка и паспорт были в кармане, а вещи из номера за него соберут другие, в этом он был уверен. Как был уверен, что его будут искать и обо всем сообщат Эверарду…

 

Когда самолет взмыл вверх, Демьен почувствовал ликование. Гравитация приятно вжимала тело в кресло.

Внезапно он вспомнил о намеченной встрече со старыми приятелями. Черт! Щеки полыхнули стыдом. Но вина очень скоро сменилась другими, куда более серьезными волнениями. Демьен уже видел, как в аэропорту его встречает Сэм, держа в руках обратный билет в Торонто. Это был наиболее вероятный и нежелательный вариант. Но, может быть, за час полета его не успеют хватиться, ведь, по идее, концерт был в полном разгаре.

В нью-йоркском аэропорту «Ла Гуардиа» в этот вечерний час было многолюдно, Демьен уже жалел, что надел яркие рокерские тряпки. Скорчив постное лицо, он быстро прошмыгнул к выходу и сел в первое свободное такси.

Грудь переполнялась надеждой. Зачесав длинные волосы, он назвал кибер-таксисту адрес и откинулся на сиденье.

Город в лучах заката волновал и обещал… Удивительно, насколько Нью-Йорк казался теперь родным. Именно здесь, а не в Италии, он чувствовал себя дома.

Воздержание последних дней сливалось в один мощный требовательный поток. Демьен не мог дождаться окончания полета. Почему-то казалось, что после сегодняшней встречи Эверард уже не сможет отправить его назад. Чувство незавершенности, оставшееся от прерванного тура, и вина перед ребятами были так малы по сравнению с этим всепоглощающим ураганом.

Когда такси остановилось недалеко от дома Линтов, в небе разливались глубокие сумерки. Демьен рассчитался и вышел.

Дурные предчувствия возникли еще на подходе к особняку. Дом был непривычно молчалив в этот поздний час. Свет не горел ни в одном окне, особняк казался заброшенным. Не веря своим глазам, Демьен поднялся на крыльцо и позвонил. Никакого ответа.

Куда все подевались?! В волнении, он спрыгнул с крыльца и побежал за угол, на внутренний двор с бассейном и садом. Там было еще темнее. Сердце сковал страх и паника. Вдруг показалось, что вся прошлая жизнь просто приснилась, и не было никакого Эверарда, вообще ничего не было. А если сейчас поспешить в Торонто, то окажется, что и там никого нет.

Демьен сглотнул. Долгожданная вечерняя прохлада лишь добавляла жути.

За спиной послышался неожиданный хруст ветки и тихое предупреждение: «Не двигайся!..». В затылок упиралось дуло. Демьен дернулся и замер. Сердце взорвалось заполошным ритмом, во рту стало кисло, а руки поднялись сами, медленно и нелепо, словно следуя киношному шаблону.

– Хорошо… – произнес голос. – Теперь поворачивайся… Медленно.

Демьен развернулся на ватных ногах. Из винтовки в него целился человек в темном спец-костюме.

– Парень, если ты ищешь деньги на наркоту, то выбрал не тот дом, – произнес он.

Демьен открыл рот от удивления и еще секунду не мог ничего сказать.

– Я не наркоман! – наконец выкрикнул он. – Я Демьен Кавалли... я… – горло сжалось в спазме. Сказать незнакомому человеку «я любовник Эверарда Линта» язык не поворачивался, но под прицелом ничего другого на ум не приходило.

– Что тебе здесь надо?

– Я друг семьи! Спросите у Сэм или Такехико! Я просто… я не знал, что здесь никого нет! – наконец, выйдя из ступора, закричал он.

– Тихо! – обрубил мужчина и, убрав винтовку, прижал палец к уху. – Альфа, прием, здесь какой-то парень. Говорит, что…

Демьен, не дожидаясь приговора, метнулся вглубь сада.

– Стой! – заорал тот. – Или я буду стрелять!

Но Демьен знал, что стрелять в него просто не посмеют. Хотя… если человек с винтовкой еще не знает, кто он?.. Слыша сзади тяжелые догоняющие шаги, Демьен вынырнул с другого угла и метнулся вниз по улице. Воздух резал легкие на каждом резком вдохе, но короткая подготовка в офисе Эверарда всё же дала свои плоды. Точно, в офис!

Он бежал вдоль дороги так быстро, как только мог, моля бога о каком-нибудь проезжающем мимо такси, когда понял, что никто его уже не преследует. Понятно, парню в форме нужно просто охранять дом.

Демьен пробежал около квартала, когда наконец подвернулась свободная машина.

– Вперед! – скомандовал он таксисту.

– У тебя деньги есть? – лениво спросил тот.

– Есть!.. – пытаясь отдышаться, произнес Демьен. – Карточка!..

– Ладно… Куда направляемся? – таксист поднял авто в воздух.

Демьен поколебался, но всё же назвал адрес главного офиса.

Вопреки ожиданиям, у входа его никто не поджидал. Просунувшись в стеклянные двери, Демьен настороженно огляделся. Охранник на проходной был хорошо ему знаком.

– Привет!

– Привет, – тот был немало удивлен. – Ты же вроде больше не…

– Да я просто к Эверарду зашел! – отмахнулся Демьен, пытаясь напустить на себя равнодушный вид.

– Так его ж нет!

– Нет? А где он?

– Никто не знает, – охранник уже тянулся к телефону. Демьен медленно подбирался к турникету, думая, как бы его незаметно миновать.

– Некоторые говорят, что уехал, – продолжал охранник, набирая номер. – Другие – что в городе, но снимает какую-то квартиру. Его вроде видят то тут, то там, но, может, это тоже слухи… Алло! Мистер Кобаяси, здесь…

Демьен одним прыжком махнул через турникет и бросился к лифту.

– …от черт, – раздалось ему вслед, но он уже хлопнул по кнопке и заскочил в кабину.

Куда он едет и что собирается делать, Демьен толком не понимал. Но если это всеобщий заговор, то он должен сам его раскрыть. Помня о камерах слежения и о возможности в любой момент блокировать его в лифте, он выскочил на двадцатом этаже и побежал вверх по лестнице.

Этажи не размечались, и очень скоро он не только выбился из сил, но и заблудился. Пришлось опять сесть в лифт.

Демьен устало нажал на кнопку «95» и привалился к стене, поискав глазами камеру. От мысли, что Эверард, возможно, будет просматривать эти записи, ему стало смешно. Он так и смеялся, пока не приехал на нужный этаж.

В коридоре было темно и безлюдно, как и в особняке Линтов. Поминутно оглядываясь и прислушиваясь к гулкому эху собственных шагов, он прошел знакомой дорогой к кабинету любовника. Но даже дверь в приемную была недоступна: всё отгораживало мощное стекло.

Демьен прислонился к стене и медленно сполз на пол. Вокруг было темно и тихо, но почему-то совсем не страшно, словно он оказался дома. Дом был везде, где был Эверард, даже если сейчас его здесь не было… Демьен ждал, когда за ним придут, но никто не появлялся.

Тогда он встал, пытаясь понять, что делать дальше. Покидать здание было рано, уходить совсем не хотелось. Спускаясь по лестнице, он вспомнил про Бачовски. Но чуть позже к нему пришло другое воспоминание… Размытые, словно акварель, образы и яркое чувство в паху, когда он в оргазме бился головой о мягкое покрытие капсулы, когда Эверард пронизывал его сознание, как солнечные лучи.

Воспоминание было столь ярким, что Демьен замедлил шаг. Желание прокрадывалось и заполняло его болезненным предвкушением. На пах словно легла мягкая лапа. Он был уверен, что в этот раз его видения вновь сосредоточатся на любовнике. О чем ему думать еще? Но сможет ли он сам запустить саркофаг? Вот бы Бачовски был на работе!

Выглядывая в коридор на каждом этаже, Демьен пытался найти ту самую лабораторию, и в итоге вновь зашел в лифт. Удивительно, но на нужном этаже было всё так же безлюдно.

Надеясь, что отыскал нужную дверь, Демьен дотронулся до сенсорной панели. Створки открылись, и его изумлению не было предела.

Свет, как и раньше, зажигался по мере продвижения вглубь зала. Теперь он по-настоящему испугался. Они стояли здесь, все три саркофага. От капсул по полу вились толстые провода, но приборная панель была ровного серого цвета, Демьен разочарованно понял, что сегодня едва ли попадет в волшебную страну.

Черный саркофаг стоял чуть в стороне, его явно двигали, а возможно использовали… Возможно, совсем недавно. Тайна этой капсулы манила его к себе с той же неодолимой силой, что и раньше. Сдерживая дыхание и периодически оглядываясь на дверь, Демьен, как нашкодивший школьник, прокрался к странному изобретению, чье назначение так и осталось для него загадкой.

В этом необычном приборе всё было наполнено странной, немного пугающей гармонией. Когда он ласкающе проводил рукой по крышке, сердце стучало заполошно, словно Эверард был рядом. Внезапно его поразила мысль, появившаяся из ниоткуда: этот саркофаг был настоящим челноком в неизвестность!

А что, если Эверард был тут совсем недавно, за пару минут до него? А что, если он всё еще там? Демьен испуганно открыл крышку. Она оказалась неожиданно тяжелой, но внутри было пусто.

Ноздри улавливали необычный запах. Он наклонился, пытаясь понять, где уже его слышал. От Эверарда? По спине шли волны дрожи. Он прикоснулся к стокам в боковой части саркофага и понюхал пальцы. Запах был явный, необычный, но нейтральный. Черная жидкость, несмотря на свой яркий цвет, по плотности напоминала вино или воду. Жидкость, которой можно дышать? Демьен лизнул ладонь и передернул плечами. По коже прошла волна мурашек, казалось, даже волосы на голове встали дыбом, приподнялись даже маленькие волоски по всему телу. Вкус был таким же уникальным, как и запах. Это было что-то совершенно новое, на ум не приходило ни одной аналогии.

Демьен попробовал еще раз, облизывая каждый палец по очереди, и неожиданно вспомнил название – кемет! – а потом и пугающие рассказы любовника. Осознание, что он только что сделал, ударило в голову вместе с кровью. Он быстро захлопнул крышку, чувствуя, как горит лицо, как подкашиваются ноги, и кое-как вышел в коридор. Только здесь, добравшись до мусорного ведра, он позволил себе сплюнуть, но слюна была прозрачной, хотя казалось, что весь рот пропитался и язык насквозь черный.

Что делать?! Демьен чувствовал вкус кемета, чувствовал его в себе! Попытаться вырвать? Он представил реакцию случайного работника, когда тот увидит его в рокерской одежде, блюющего над мусорным бачком… Демьен еще раз сплюнул. Сердце билось тяжело и громко. Он умрет… теперь он точно умрет. Его пронзило отчаяние, глаза наполнились слезами. Теперь он точно умрет… Как глупо!

Надо было кого-то найти… пока он еще жив.

Постоянно прислушиваясь к себе, Демьен дошел до лифта. Ноги тряслись, тело было до странности легким, сердце стучало всё так же тяжело, как и до этого, щеки полыхали. Он не мог понять: то ли это реакция на кемет, то ли он так себя накрутил.

Лифт открылся, и Демьен испуганно отпрянул. Внутри был Такехико.

– Демьен!.. – японец втянул его в кабину. Демьен подумал, что тот редко позволяет себе так открыто проявлять эмоции, но всё это было сейчас неважно! Неужели он умирал? С каждой секундой, неотвратимо и безоговорочно?

– Что с тобой? – Кобаяси, как обычно выглаженный и кристально чистый, неожиданно прижал его к стене лифта и прощупал пульс. Демьен не знал, говорить ли ему обо всем произошедшем, стоит ли… Слезы текли и текли по щекам, губы дрожали.

– Ты что-то принял? – Такехико внимательно рассматривал его лицо, пока лифт ехал вверх, но Демьен так и не смог выдавить ни слова.

– Эверард уже в курсе, что ты здесь, – мрачно произнес тот в итоге, отступая. – Сейчас поговорите.

Демьен всхлипнул, чувствуя себя так, словно таял. Таял и стекал вниз, как бесформенные часы из сыра.

Они вышли на том этаже, где он сегодня уже был. Предохраняющее стекло отъехало вверх, и они вошли в приемную. Демьен со слезами на глазах покосился на дверь в кабинет Эверарда. Он видит всё это в последний раз?..

– Его нет, – сдержанно произнес Такехико, поймав его взгляд.

– Я уже понял… – дрожащим шепотом ответил Демьен. Такехико набирал чей-то номер.

Когда это случится? Сразу или чуть позже? Надо было узнать, когда умер тот доброволец? Надо было оттянуть момент… Принять антидот? А такой вообще существует?.. Надо чем-то разбавить… Мысли хаотично метались в голове. Демьен чувствовал, как потеет.

– Такехико… – он не узнал свой голос. – Дай мне воды…

Японец кинул на него странный взгляд и, положив трубку, скрылся за боковой дверью. Демьен с жадностью припал к прохладному стакану, всосав всё за несколько секунд. Пить совсем не хотелось, но мысль, что это отсрочит неминуемый конец, была мощнейшим стимулом.

– Еще! – выпалил он. – Пожалуйста…

Кобаяси внимательно посмотрел на него, будто окончательно убедившись, что он подсел на наркотики, но ничего не сказал.

Пока Демьен, немного успокоившись, с трудом вливал в себя второй стакан, раздался тревожный звонок телефона. Он уже догадывался, кто это…

Японец протянул ему трубку.

– Демьен, – голос любовника был тяжелым. – Почему я даже не удивляюсь?..

Демьен напряженно вытянулся, отдавая японцу полупустой стакан. Сказать сейчас?.. Ему было так страшно! Был ли позор лучше смерти? Он кинул немигающий взгляд на Такехико, и тот предупредительно вышел из приемной.

– Эверард… – прошептал Демьен, готовясь всё рассказать. Но умрет ли он, или всё обойдется?

– Демьен… какой ты идиот… У меня нет слов.

– Прости!.. Я хотел, чтобы всё было совсем по-другому!

– Ты так рисковал! Я даже не буду спрашивать, зачем ты это сделал… – теперь гнев в голосе Эверарда сменился усталостью.

– Я просто… прости!..

– Ты вернешься к группе, – Эверард говорил твердо, но Демьен слышал, что тот сам на грани от очередной его выходки. Господи, знал бы Эверард, что еще случилось! Демьен сглотнул, готовясь говорить, но признание не шло.

– Хочешь что-то мне сказать?

– Ты не отвечал на мои звонки!..

– Значит, не мог!

– Я с ума без тебя схожу! Что за пытка?! – он уже не замечал собственных слез. Это всё было не то. Не то… Он любил Эверарда, и только это имело значение, только об этом нужно было говорить. Но он повторял сквозь слезы, как заведенный:

– Зачем ты отправил меня в эту ссылку?! Мне плохо!.. Приезжай…

– Боже… Демьен, – Эверард замолчал. – Ты совсем идиот, раз считаешь, что мне так легко без тебя! И что само решение далось мне так просто!

Демьен зажмурился, прижимая пальцы к дрожащим губам. Слова отзывались в груди пожаром.

– Ты меня любишь… – повторил он неосознанно свои мысли. В трубке послышался долгий медленный выдох: Эверард явно спускал пар.

– Всё, я даже не буду ничего говорить… Такехико проводит тебя обратно в группу. Сейчас для тебя там самое безопасное место. Просто верь мне! Я позвоню… не сходи с ума…

– Я люблю тебя! – воскликнул сквозь слезы Демьен, и услышал в ответь чуть потеплевшее:

– Пока, малыш.

Ему казалось, что Эверард улыбается. И умирать совсем не хотелось… Но он так и не сказал ему ни о чем. Демьен молча прижимал к груди трубку, соображая, что делать дальше. Может, лучше поговорить с Бачовски?.. Вроде как становилось легче, и если он не умер пока, то, может, и не умрет… пока?

В кабинет вернулся Такехико, прижимая к уху мобильный и отвечая «я понял, босс». Демьен сглотнул.

– Завтра я отвезу тебя в Торонто.

– А сегодня? – Демьен отер пот со лба, только сейчас понимая, что весь в испарине. Отчаянно хотелось в душ, а потом в постель, отлежаться. Как отчаянно хотелось жить! Глаза опять наполнялись влагой.

Такехико проводил взглядом его руку. За всё это время от японца не ускользнула ни одна деталь его состояния.

– А сегодня ты поедешь ко мне домой, – ответил Кобаяси мрачно.

 

Футляр из темного дерева был изысканным и изящным, ничего лишнего. Немного изогнутый и достаточно длинный, он покоился на специальной подставке на невысоком столе.

Демьен ожидал, что вся мебель в этой уютной квартире в Даун-тауне будет невысокой, но это было не так. Казалось, хозяин жилища нарочно избегает японского стиля в интерьере, хотя всё здесь дышало духом дзенского аскетизма. Спрятанная в стенах электроника, почти стерильная чистота, европейский дизайн… И в центре всего – островки японской культуры, вроде этого меча.

– Ужин готов, – Такехико заглянул в комнату. – Учигатана, – пояснил он, заметив взгляд Демьена.

– Что?

– Это учигатана, – Такехико кивнул на меч.

– А-а… Ты умеешь им пользоваться?

– Конечно, – улыбка тронула губы Кобаяси. Демьен подумал, что тот выглядит совсем юным, когда улыбается. Именно таким он видел его в приемной Эверарда четыре года назад. С тех пор японец стал серьезнее и старше, хотя в лице его ровным счетом ничего не изменилось. Стали ли причиной поразительных внутренних перемен рабочие заботы либо его так поменяла связь с Сэм?

– А можно посмотреть? – спросил Демьен, всё еще рассматривая лицо Такехико.

Тот взял меч с подставки и быстро вытащил его из футляра, сверкнув блестящим лезвием, сантиметров семидесяти длинной. Демьен замер, наблюдая, как ловко японец взмахнул мечом в воздухе и как изящно вложил его обратно.

– Здорово…

– Пойдем есть.

У Демьена не было особого аппетита, точнее, его не было совсем. За время пути сюда (а квартира Такехико находилась недалеко от офиса, так что ехали они недолго) его опять пробил обильный пот, вызывая нешуточный страх за жизнь. Говорить или не говорить японцу о своей ошибке, Демьен так и не решил. Смывая испарину в ванной и сейчас за столом наблюдая за Такехико, он испытывал лишь усталость и желание спать. Но ложиться было страшно: он боялся не проснуться.

Попытки вырвать закончились полным провалом, поэтому Демьен продолжил просто «растворять» кемет, если было, что растворять. Как по ощущениям, так тот давно уже всосался в кровь… И всё же он выпил под душем галлон воды, не меньше, а сейчас с трудом заталкивал в себя овощи.

Его уже не раздражала близость красивого японца, который, как ему казалось, проводит рядом с Эверардом гораздо больше времени, нежели он сам. Демьен молча разглядывал его экзотичное лицо и руки, одновременно тренированные и изящные, пытаясь понять, куда делась ревность: то ли на нее сегодня не осталось сил, то ли в нем действительно что-то изменилось.

Такехико в основном смотрел в свою тарелку, только изредка кидая на него короткие недоумевающие взгляды, и всё это казалось бы Демьену смешным, если бы не пробирающий насквозь страх…

– Где я буду спать? – спросил он уже под конец их молчаливого ужина.

– Уже? – Такехико покосился на часы.

– Да, хочется прилечь… Я что-то устал.

Еще до ужина, мельком осмотрев квартиру, Демьен обнаружил две кровати. Одна, невысокая и с жестким матрасом, находилась в спальне, вторая, представляющая собой странную софу необычной формы, располагалась во второй комнате.

– Как мы будем спать? – уточнил он, когда они шли по коридору.

– Крепко, – ответил Такехико.

Спальня японца была почти пустой, хотя Демьен не сомневался, что всё необходимое при случае найдется в панелях стены. Выключив свет и стянув одежду, он прошмыгнул в прохладу простыней и расслабился.

Темнота вокруг была успокаивающей и одинокой. При воспоминании об этом вечере в уголках глаз скапливалась влага и соль. Мир окрашивало ощущение близкой смерти и невероятно острое желание жить… И страх. Демьен всхлипнул и вытер слезы.

В комнату вернулся Такехико. Уже собираясь сказать, что всё в порядке, Демьен изумленно замер, понимая, что тот как ни в чем не бывало залезает под отдельную простыню.

Такехико лег на спину, едва слышно вздохнул и закрыл глаза. Демьен, приподняв голову, рассматривал его профиль в темноте.

– Мы разве будем спать в одной постели? – наконец выдавил он.

– Это лучше, чем на полу, – лаконично ответил японец.

Демьен пораженно лег на подушку. Дыхание Такехико было глубоким и ровным, но всё равно казалось, что он не спит.

Демьен же чувствовал ту особую сонливую тяжесть в голове и странный хоровод мыслей, что возникают в полудреме, но боялся уснуть. И чем сильнее он боялся, тем отчетливее становилось чье-то присутствие на границе сна и яви… Понимая, что это что-то поджидает его, он каждый раз в ужасе выдергивал себя из сна. На тело наваливалась всё большая тяжесть, и становилось муторно до жути. Это что-то уже выползало из дремоты в комнату, и Демьен чувствовал, как оно ждет.

– Такехико!.. – прошептал он умоляюще. – Ты не спишь?

– Нет, – так же тихо ответил японец. – Что случилось?

– Мне страшно…

– Не придумывай.

– Я серьезно! – они продолжали перешептываться, словно могли еще кого-то разбудить в этой пустой квартире. – Мне реально страшно!.. Просто до жути.

Такехико открыл глаза и добрую минуту молчал.

– Это тебя на стрём пробило, видимо. Что ты хоть принял?

– Я ничего не принимал… – выдохнул Демьен, прислушиваясь к себе и атмосфере вокруг. Такехико, явно не удовлетворенный его ответом, больше ничего не говорил.

– Эверард теперь тоже умеет так мечом махать, как ты? – Демьен решил перевести тему.

– Он учится, – ответил Такехико, и Демьен отметил, каким благоговением наполнился его голос, когда речь зашла об Эверарде. Позабытая ревность уже шевелилась внутри…

– И вы еще занимаетесь этим… как его?..

– Кэндо? Сейчас пока нет времени, но, думаю, босс будет продолжать.

Они помолчали.

– Ты когда-нибудь спал с мужчиной? – спросил Демьен.

– Нет, – сухо ответил японец, явно понимая, куда он клонит.

– Совсем-совсем?

Такехико не отвечал. Демьен не унимался:

– А хотел бы? – он перевернулся на живот, подбираясь ближе.

– Демьен, чего ты хочешь? – спросил Такехико холодно, не поворачивая головы.

– Я просто пытаюсь понять, почему ты забрался ко мне в постель…

– А ты хочешь, чтобы я спал на полу?

– Эй… я видел там вторую кровать!

Такехико глубоко вздохнул и помолчал.

– Во-первых, ты спишь в моей постели, – произнес он наконец мрачно. – Во-вторых, та кровать – совсем не кровать, а место для… для секса… В-третьих, я тебя одного не оставлю. Даже на ночь.

Демьен пораженно затих, возвращаясь на место и натягивая простынь до подбородка. Повисла тишина.

– Боишься, что я сбегу? – спросил он чуть позже.

– Возможно.

– А чем плохо спать на той… штуковине для секса?

– Ничем. Просто неудобно.

Демьен задумался. Интересно, с Сэм они трахаются на той постели или здесь? Или трахаются там, а спят здесь? Он едва сдерживал смех.

– На мне нет трусов, – предупредил он. – Я их постирал.

– У тебя отдельная простыня, – напомнил Такехико, и Демьену показалось, что тот улыбается.

– Хочешь, я тебе покажу свой пирсинг?

– Нет. Спи давай…

Вновь повисла тишина. И в этой тишине скользили образы. Прошло достаточно много времени, и дыхание Такехико стало глубоким. Но присутствие живого человека рядом не спасало. Закрывая глаза, Демьен физически чувствовал кого-то третьего. Ему казалось, что это смерть. Он был готов разрыдаться от ужаса. Когда это что-то подкралось к нему совсем близко, он в панике подлетел на постели.

– Такехико! – бросился он на японца. – Проснись! Мне страшно! Мне плохо! Такехико!!!

Кобаяси со вздохом сел на кровати и включил свет.

– Чего ты боишься? – спросил он устало.

– Когда я засыпаю, мне кажется, что кто-то на меня набросится!

– У тебя просто изменилось восприятие от наркоты. Спроси Эверарда, он лучше объяснит…

– Да не принимал я никаких наркотиков!!!

Такехико покачал головой, вероятно, полагая, что он совсем безнадежен.

– Ну чем тебе помочь? Массаж успокоит хоть немного?

– О, давай! – с готовностью согласился Демьен, переворачиваясь на живот.

– Э… ладно, лежи уже так... начну со спины.

Японец осторожно, но быстро убрал с него простыню, полностью оголяя, и Демьен удивленно приподнял лицо. Такехико расположился над ним, и Демьен понял, что в отличие от него самого, тот был в белье. Когда пальцы надавливающим движением коснулись шеи, он расслабился, вспоминая о талантах секретаря. «Шиацу…» – промелькнуло в голове. Как давно это было…

Он чувствовал умелые надавливания вдоль позвоночника и ягодиц и расслабленно смотрел на простыню перед собой, боясь надолго закрывать глаза, чтобы не вернулся этот незнакомый кто-то…

Но точечный массаж сделал свое дело, и теперь расслабление расползалось по телу пламенными языками. Демьен, перевернувшись на бок, сквозь дрему понял, что Такехико потушил свет и, возвратившись под простынь, обнял его всем своим телом.

Демьен удивился и открыл глаза. Но Такехико спал перед ним на своем месте, а обнимал его кто-то другой. Кто-то другой обволакивал его забытьем. Демьен больше не чувствовал в себе сил для борьбы. Уткнувшись в подушку, он закрыл глаза и сдался…

 

Течение уносило их всё дальше. Он лежал на дне лодки и наблюдал за плывущим на фоне неба рисунком ветвей. Вокруг было тихо, слышался только плеск воды у весла. Лодкой правила Джеки, и в сумерках ее наряд казался Демьену диковинным: почти бесформенная темнота – черная накидка, из-под которой выглядывали обнаженные белые ноги. Босые ступни казались маленькими, а запястья в широких рукавах – очень тонкими, он еще подумал, что этот концертный тур ее совсем доконал…

– Вижу, ты здесь, – произнесла она мелодично и отложила весло. Когда она скинула капюшон и повернулась к нему лицом, Демьен вздрогнул: это была не Жаклин, с ним в лодке сидела незнакомая женщина. Испуганно отодвинувшись на руках к другому краю, он оглянулся. Пещера вокруг мерцала огнями. Они отражались в темной воде, и возникало странное ощущение бесконечного пространства вокруг. Лодка словно парила, хотя уже никуда не плыла.

Женщина молчала, улыбаясь и позволяя себя разглядывать. Демьен пытался вспомнить, что было до этого, как он здесь оказался, кто эта незнакомка. Но помнил только Джеки… и ветви сплетенных деревьев.

– Кто ты?! – выдохнул он, дрожа. – Я умер?

Но она молчала, загадочно глядя на него огромными черными глазами. И ему было интересно разглядывать ее, что-то в ней притягивало его, заставляя запоминать малейшие подробности лица. Да, именно из-за глаз он спутал ее с Жаклин! А еще эти иссиня-черные кудри и светлая до белизны кожа, которая из-за мерцающих огней пещеры словно испускала слабый свет…

Эта женщина была похожа… О боже… Его пронзила дрожь… Но даже не на Джеки – нет, та была повыше и не такой хрупкой – на ее отца!.. Женщина смутно напоминала Эверарда, хотя черты лица были другими… Но глаза… Демьен понял, что разглядывает незнакомку уже вблизи, едва не падая на нее, хотя даже не помнил, как и когда успел приблизиться. В ее глазах была та же загадка и мерцание, что и у любовника. Именно его энергия исходила от нее. Стоило подумать об этом, как женщина усмехнулась почти той самой улыбкой, хоть абрис губ и был другим...

– Кто ты?.. – прошептал он, вибрируя, словно подошел к рубикону тайны, словно стоял на коленях перед священником, готовый причаститься сладким вином. Она манила и интриговала его до слез, он почти любил ее, он хотел ее… Но она, обхватив его лицо прохладными ладонями, заставила смотреть вбок, где разворачивались новые сцены.

Тогда Демьен понял, что спит, хотя всё это было слишком реально для сна. Теперь он видел настоящую Жаклин. И Франца. Близнецы то обнимались, то фехтовали на шпагах. Но это не было похоже на борьбу, скорее на танец: уж очень слаженными были их движения. Они сближались и отдалялись в общем ритме, пока не слились в одну блистательную фигуру, которой оказался Эверард.

У Демьена перехватило дыхание. Он наблюдал за разворачивающейся перед ним мистерией. Незнакомка больше не держала его, ее здесь уже не было. Как и его самого. Осталось только восприятие…

Поток времени тек вспять. Он видел, как скользит назад лодка, как расходятся сплетенные ветви, как меняется лицо Эверарда, становясь совсем юным, отчасти экзотичным, с какой-то слишком яркой красотой.

Величественные здания, изогнутые линии амфитеатра… Во сне всё было так реально, что Демьену казалось, будто он подсматривает чужой сон – очень давние видения своего любовника. Места амфитеатра занимали женщины в одинаковых ниспадающих одеждах, а молодой Эверард стоял перед ними внизу.

Они не были людьми, все эти похожие друг на друга нимфы. От них веяло чужеродным, непонятным, незнакомым. Они больше напоминали голограммы, проекции, чем реальных людей. И вся эта сцена казалась лишь интерпретацией, созданной специально, чтобы быть понятной человеческому сознанию. И они судили Эверарда, лишали его чего-то… Ни за что. Просто за то, кем он был.

А он стоял внизу, сам не до конца понимая, что происходит и где он, полагая, что всё это лишь его наркотическая галлюцинация.

Где-то в стороне Демьен видел уже знакомую ему удрученную сейчас незнакомку, и знал, что она одна из них, но не имеет больше права голоса.

«Ты непонятен нам, – говорили эти женщины Эверарду. – Ты создан из нашей сути, но еще и обладаешь земной плотью… Ты полукровка – плод любопытства и жажды познания одной из нас! И ты… мужчина! Когда-нибудь ты придешь к нам, но не сейчас… Мы не можем забрать у тебя то, чем ты являешься, поэтому все способности и знания останутся с тобой. Но ты лишишься памяти о них на долгие годы! И да будет спасена тайна и граница между нашими мирами!..»

Демьен видел беспамятство, видел, как незнакомая женщина с глазами его любовника, облаченная в байкерский наряд, чему-то грустно улыбаясь, придерживает голову молодого Эверарда на своих коленях.

– Я дала ему жизнь… – прошептала она рядом с Демьеном. Он оглянулся – та опять находилась рядом, на этот раз вся в белом, всё больше похожая на Джеки. – А взамен училась у него быть человеком… Я влюбилась в ваш мир и тысячелетиями грезила о нем в своих видениях. Но меня больше нет…

– Кто ты?.. – возбуждение и боль, овладевшие Демьеном, были столь велики и мучительны, что не укладывались в голове. Внезапность этих чувств была необъяснима. Он понимал, что проник в своем сне за грань чего-то, но был не в силах осмыслить всё это. – Как тебя зовут?

Она улыбнулась, глядя на него глубоким нечеловеческим взглядом. – У меня нет имени. Но он звал меня Кэт… Кэтрин. Я казалась ему похожей на кошку. Он так и не понял, что во мне его начало. Лишь потом… Какое-то время спустя.

– Кто ты? – шептал Демьен, видя, как медленно умирает ночь, и был не в силах вытереть слезы с лица. Сон таял, и таяли воспоминания.

Когда утром он проснулся рядом с Такехико, мокрый от пота, разметавшийся, с влажными от слез висками, в голове остался лишь образ хрупкой женщины с черными волосами и имя Кэтрин…

 


	93. Chapter 93

### 2

 

День только начинался. Ребята, должно быть, уже проснулись и готовились к очередному концертному забегу, но у Демьена не было ни малейшего желания покидать номер.

Накануне утром, едва дождавшись его, группа двинулась из Торонто в Чикаго. Как Демьен и думал, аккуратно собранные чемоданы с вещами уже ждали его в самолете. Если бы не подшучивания и восторженные рассказы, как все кинулись его искать, он решил бы, что недавнее приключение ему приснилось.

Демьен провел ладонью по лицу. В груди колотился атомный заряд энергии, которая не находила выхода. Ему не сиделось, не лежалось, не ходилось, не мечталось… Ему не хотелось есть, не хотелось спать. Но только стоило заснуть, как приходили образы, которые он не мог запомнить. Странное ощущение, что знает он больше, чем помнит, преследовало еще с той ночи у Такехико.

Демьен самому себе казался сосудом сновидений, что проходили насквозь, не задерживаясь. Доза кемета оказалась слишком малой, чтобы убить его, но достаточной, чтобы вызвать к жизни сонмище видений. Демьену казалось, что он застрял на середине, и не может прорваться вглубь, к тайне, но и вернуться к привычному себе не в силах.

Не хотелось ни с кем общаться и куда-либо идти… Он был согласен садиться в самолет и лететь в очередной город, но только чтобы вновь залечь в гостиничной ванне или в постели…

Всё время хотелось прилечь, но едва Демьен оставался один, как новая атомная энергия и беспокойство разрывали его, проламывая грудь. И тогда он вскакивал и бродил по комнате, от окна к кровати, от кровати к окну, пока не чувствовал потребности опять оказаться в постели, чтобы снова крутиться с боку на бок, поминутно впадая то в слезы, то в истому. Он предчувствовал, что увидит Эверарда еще не скоро, и от этого хотелось скрести пальцами по полу и стенам.

Очередной гениальный план скатился коту под хвост. И идея встретиться с бывшими приятелями уже не казалась такой уж заманчивой. Демьен вообще никого не хотел видеть. И это была еще одна причина не покидать номер, не светиться рядом с музыкантами, притвориться мертвым…

Словно уловив его мысли, на стеклянном столике зазвонил телефон. Еще не успев ответить, Демьен знал, что это Сандра.

– Привет… – произнес он слабым голосом. Вышло не очень убедительно, ему показалось, что девушка чувствует фальшь в его интонациях.

– Демьен! – воскликнула она обрадовано. – Ты в Чикаго? Давай скорей к нам! Мы тебя ждем! Девин собирается делать «Белый русский»!

– Сандра… – он замолчал, ненавидя себя за то, что собирается сделать. – Я не смогу… Прости…

– Что случилось?.. – было слышно, как она вслушивается в его голос. Демьен старался сыграть получше, но собственная совесть не давала поверить в это вранье, и выходило совсем неубедительно.

– Я заболел… – произнес он, едва шепча. – Не смогу прийти… Извини.

– Понятно… – произнесла Сандра напряженно. Демьену казалось, что в этот момент она ненавидит его. – Ладно… Как хочешь… Тогда в другой раз, да?

– Да, – согласился Демьен, хотя не особо сейчас верил в этот «другой раз».

– Хорошо… – произнесла она, погасшим голосом. – Тогда до следующего раза.

Че-е-о-орт!.. Выключив телефон, Демьен еще минуту лежал, прикрыв глаза ладонью и не в силах пошевелиться. Ему было противно от самого себя, но и видеть бывших приятелей не было никакого желания. Не хотелось жаловаться им и объяснять причину своего дурного настроения, а изображать веселье было еще противнее. Он был уверен, что не обойдется без вопросов об успехах и достижениях, да и просто о жизни. Демьену было тошно от необходимости отчитываться перед кем-то о пройденном, убеждать в своей адекватности и социальной успешности, рассказывать о своих планах, ведь в итоге любой разговор со старыми знакомыми именно к этому и сводился… А вести беседы по душам, раскрывая самое свое нутро, вот это потаенное, что жгло его сильнее, чем когда-либо, он просто не хотел.

Открыв дверь холодильника, он выудил маленький пузырек с водкой и, выглянув за дверь, обнаружил поднос с завтраком. Осушив стакан апельсинового сока до половины, он влил в него содержимое бутылочки и, пригубив, растянулся на постели.

Когда в сок ушел еще один пузырек, Демьен наконец расслабился и даже почувствовал отдаленное желание перекусить. Он уже переставил тарелку на столик и потянулся к вилке, как вдруг опять зазвонил мобильник.

Незнакомый номер внушил странную надежду, но Демьен услышал только взволнованный голос Девина, которого он даже не сразу узнал.

– Алло! Кавалли?.. Сволочь ты, Кавалли! Знаешь, как мы готовились?! Как… она готовилась?!

Демьен хмуро слушал обвинения бывшего одноклассника, не зная, что ответить. Тот еще раз чертыхнулся и просто бросил трубку.

Задвинув еду подальше, Демьен осушил стакан и уткнулся лицом в подушку, пытаясь обо всем забыть…

 

Прошел очередной день наедине с самим собой, а потом еще один день. Перелет в Бостон, и очередной гостиничный номер… Чем дольше длилось его добровольное затворничество, тем легче становилось. Его уже не бросало поминутно в испарину – хотя дни становились всё жарче – да и сны он больше не пытался запомнить.

Он находил тысячу причин, почему не хочет и не может, как раньше, проводить время с остальными, и становилось немного легче, во всяком случае, не так стыдно перед самим собой. Эверард звонил, еще когда группа была в Чикаго, и теперь Демьен был даже рад, что последние два дня от того не было никаких вестей… Он был рад, ведь не надо было объяснять, почему не хочется никого видеть, почему ему стало так всё равно.

И ведь действительно… Демьену хотелось смеяться в голос от очередного приступа жалости к себе, когда слезы набегали на глаза, но ему, правда, было всё равно. Во всяком случае, он пытался себя в этом убедить. Он так отчаянно старался, что почти верил в это. И с каждым днем становилось чуточку легче. В нем словно что-то умирало…

Когда он заказал в номер шампанское, и работники гостиницы неожиданно отказали, Демьен уже знал, что скоро кто-нибудь придет к нему с увещеваниями. Он ожидал увидеть у своей двери Джеки или Франца, но никак не Линду, и был немало удивлен, когда она пришла к нему под вечер, сразу после очередной пресс-конференции.

Он как раз лежал в наполненной до краев прохладной ванне, попивая виски прямо из маленькой бутылочки и отстраненно изучая желтую уточку, когда в дверь номера постучали.

– Никого нет дома! – крикнул Демьен с деланным равнодушием, не особо надеясь, что его услышат с коридора, но визитер вошел, открыв дверь запасным ключом.

Демьен обалдевши смотрел на разодетую Линду, на ее затянутые в черную кожу колени, на спрятанные в карманах брюк руки, и на длинные полы небрежно откинутого назад черного пиджака. Под пиджаком на ней была такого же цвета тонкая майка с высоким горлом, почти незаметная из-под множества золотых цепей, с крестами и просто. Светлые волосы, стянутые на затылке в хвост, только подчеркивали самоуверенность и дерзость скуластого лица.

– Что? Пришла читать мне душеспасительные проповеди? – пробурчал Демьен, отпуская по воде уточку и демонстративно выкидывая пустой пузырек из-под виски.

– Я похожа на проповедника? – Линда бросила полотенце на край ванны и присела.

Демьен хмыкнул. – Ну, с этими крестами… и в черном… – он положил было ногу на бортик, но притих под взглядом ее усмехающихся светло-серых глаз.

– Уверенна, что ты не хочешь на сегодняшний концерт, – произнесла она хитро. – И посидеть потом в местном клубе тоже не хочешь.

– Можешь говорить, что угодно, – откидывая голову на бортик, ответил он. – Смотри только на концерт не опоздай…

– Спорим, через пять минут я выведу тебя из апатии, и ты бодрячком выбежишь из ванной?

– Эверард приехал?.. – недоверчиво покосился на нее Демьен.

– М-м-м… – Линда таинственно засмеялась. – Думаю, он приедет, когда ты меньше всего будешь к этому готов.

Демьен не смог сдержать невеселую ухмылку, жалея, что не захватил в уютную ванну бутылку побольше. Линда помолчала, щурясь и потирая пальцем подбородок, словно обдумывая то, что собиралась ему сказать. Но Демьен был охвачен равнодушием: не было ничего такого, чем она могла бы вернуть ему прежнее восприятие жизни.

– Знаешь, когда я была примерно в твоем возрасте, то пережила первую романтическую драму, сравнимую разве что с переездом в другую страну. Но с родиной я рассталась легко, потому что у меня была мечта, а вот расстаться с любимым и чуть ли не главным человеком в тот момент моей жизни было куда болезненней, – Линда перевела на него внимательный взгляд. – Он был старше меня и влиятельней… Чертовски умен и красив! – она многозначительно двинула бровью. – И я влюбилась, как девчонка!.. А ведь я такой и была, хотя в свои семнадцать считала себя очень взрослой.

Демьен замер, чувствуя, как меняется настроение, как что-то заставляет его быть внимательным, и это что-то было особыми словами-сигналами, которые она посылала ему, своеобразными маячками. Но он пока не понимал…

Линда засмеялась и встала, с неожиданной нежностью обвив указательным пальцем большой палец его выставленной ноги. Демьен дернулся, смущаясь от неожиданного чувства, что лизнуло его изнутри от этого соприкосновения, и попытался убрать ногу. Но Линда без особых усилий вернула его стопу на место, только палец обвился еще плотнее. Она внимательно смотрела на него своими светлыми глазами, смеющимися и добрыми сейчас, из которых лился тот особый свет и магнетизм, который так часто напоминал ему Эверарда. Демьен согнул другую ногу, пытаясь удержаться на месте и прикрыть пах. В нем, как и часто до этого, странное волнение, тяга к этой женщине, мешались с легкой ненавистью, что она в нем вызывала.

– У тебя был роман до Франца? – спросил Демьен осторожно, пытаясь разбить затянувшееся молчание.

– Задолго до Франца… Так что мое сердце уже было свободно…

– Почему ты мне всё это рассказываешь?

Линда помолчала. – Помнишь, тебя интересовало, что у нас с Эверардом общего?

Демьен окаменел, впиваясь в нее взглядом. Он пока не мог поверить своим мыслям и вглядывался ей в лицо. Кровь шумела в ушах, на глазах выступили слезы ярости.

Она внимательно наблюдала за ним, словно оценивая, нужно ли еще что-то говорить. Но в глазах не было издевки, лишь всё та же понимающая улыбка.

– Ты спала с Эверардом?.. – произнес Демьен, всхлипывая против воли. Изнутри поднималась волна ярости, ревности… волна жизни, та самая, на которой он так часто дрейфовал. Всё тело превратилось в сжатую пружину. О да, она знала, что делала! Он был готов выскочить из ванны прямо сейчас, чтобы вцепиться в нее и выпытать всё!.. Всё, чего еще не знал… Так вот, значит, как всё было!!! Вот почему на выставке они так мило флиртовали на балконе! Он весь кипел. Если бы Линда не удерживала его ногу…

– Это было так давно… – произнесла она, наклоняясь и неожиданно целуя его палец, который удерживала. – И это было задолго до тебя… Так что, – она выпрямилась, отпуская наконец его ногу. – С возвращением!

От злости он ударил кулаком по воде, но Линда уже была у двери. Демьен пытался вылезти из водного плена, дрожа от нетерпения поскорее до нее добраться. Вот только нацепит полотенце!

– До встречи на концерте! – крикнула она, выскочив из ванной комнаты, и неожиданно наткнулась на Франца. Тот стоял, прислонившись к стене и словно удерживая себя за нее руками. И выражение его лица было странным.

– Эй… – удивилась Линда. – Что ты здесь делаешь?

– Приехал за тобой, – Франц смахнул капли с ее пиджака.

Она снизу вверх заглянула ему в глаза. – Ты всё слышал?

Франц усмехнулся, одаривая ее озорным взглядом мечтательных темных глаз. – Ты должна еще раз мне всё рассказать.

Из ванной выскочил мокрый, взъерошенный Демьен с полотенцем на бедрах, но, увидев Франца, остановился.

– Что вы тут все собрались! – воскликнул он в отчаянии, внутри всё кипело. – Ты выиграла спор! А теперь выметайтесь!

Вечером на концерте, стоя почти у самой сцены, Демьен неотрывно следил за выступлением. Что-то заставляло его ловить и по-новому оценивать каждое движение солистки… Да, она была права, он снова был бодр. Больше того! Он был на грани, впитывая яркость переживаний. Больше всего ему хотелось узнать как, когда и почему. И он боялся этого, но было еще страшнее, что Линда просто не захочет ему ничего рассказывать. О да, ему было, о чем с ней поговорить! И ему было, что спросить у Эверарда…

 

В помещении клуба царил полумрак. С возвышения, где в отдельной ложе они расположились на диванах, Франц хорошо видел бильярдный стол внизу. Ему доставляло странное удовольствие следить за Линдой, пить ее раскованные гибкие движения, наблюдать, как она склоняется над столом или натирает мелом кий и слушает с усмешкой треп рокера из местной группы, которая и пригласила их сюда.

Хмель и расслабление дрейфовали в крови, и больше не было желания участвовать в общей дискуссии. Склонив голову на бок, Франц медитировал, провожая взглядом знакомые движения, лаская очертания тела и лица. Она была его богиней… И это был экстаз: петь с ней, быть с ней, спать с ней, любить ее! Непрекращающееся упоение последних дней, водоворот музыки, череда концертов, как мощный поезд на магнитной подушке. Волшебный сон, от которого не хотелось просыпаться.

На сцене, в свете софитов и в окружении родной группы, он бился в пульсации оргазма и забывал себя, становясь самой музыкой, голосом, ритмом. Францу казалось, что огромный бык несет его по волнам, а вокруг только звезды, миллионы, миллиарды звезд. И больно не было. Их связь излечивала обоих: она стала меньше беспокоиться, а он – страдать. Их общие фантазии и странная неугомонность не давали расслабиться. Поток нес их вперед, и Франц чувствовал его мощь, сравнимую лишь с мощью крупного животного – быка, а может… дракона. Он крепко держался за рога, но усмирить спазмы опьяняющего экстаза не мог. Он был Дионисом, он прорастал виноградной лозой в бокал с алой «Омелой» в руке и в диван, на котором сидел, он был хмельным вином, он сливался с миром в бешеном танце и не хотел останавливаться.

Линда внизу, закинув волосы за спину, чему-то засмеялась, делая очередной удар по шарам, и Франц неожиданно заметил, что не он один наблюдает за ней. Демьен на противоположном диване отчаянно напивался и не сводил с Линды пристального взгляда. На юношеском лице отражалась лихорадочная работа мысли, не отвлекала даже выпивка и рука Жаклин на колене.

И позже, когда под утро все они вернулись в отель и попадали спать, Франц проснулся и снова увидел этот заинтересованный взгляд.

– Эй! Что ты здесь делаешь?! – воскликнул он ошеломленно, но Демьен уже улепетывал за дверь.

– Офигеть! – Франц зачесал волосы, приподнимаясь в постели.

– Что случилось?.. – сонно прошептала Линда.

– Мы забыли закрыть дверь.

– Неудивительно… Но этаж всё равно под охраной. Чужие не пройдут…

– Чужие не пройдут, а свои беспрепятственно бродят, – засмеялся он.

– И кто это был?

– Демьен. Интересно, что забыл…

– Может, он лунатик?

– Не припомню, чтоб лунатики так шустро бегали! – Франц лег на бок, обнимая жену. – Он с тебя весь вечер глаз не спускал…

– Видимо, планирует убийство на почве ревности, – хмыкнула она.

Франц улыбнулся и задумчиво погладил ее плечо. Линда уже спала. Рассматривая ее в утренних сумерках, он не заметил, как тоже уснул.

 

Его разбудил аромат кофе. Линда, сдавленно смеясь, ставила поднос на тумбочку.

– М-м-м… который час? – Франц потянулся, потирая глаза.

– Два… Еще три часа на сборы, – она упала ему в объятия. – Ты бы знал, что я сейчас видела! До сих пор не могу успокоиться!

– Опять Демьен?..

Линда отрицательно мотнула головой, пытаясь справиться со смехом.

– Боже, Франц… Это что-то! – светло-серые глаза сверкали весельем. – Я только что из комнаты Винсента…

– Так, – Франц хихикнул. – Чувствую у Винса наконец кто-то появился. Только не говори, что это парень!

– Да!!! И ты не представляешь, кто именно! – она захохотала, переворачиваясь на спину.

– Ого! – Франц склонился над женой. – Неужели, кто-то из своих?

Она кивнула, вытирая окрашенные черным слезы. – Винсент был в постели с Арни! Но это не самое страшное…

– Погоди-погоди, – Франц заржал в голос. – Винсент с Арни?! Может, они просто спали?

– Поверь мне, не просто! На Винсе была моя концертная одежда и черный парик! – Линда с хохотом уткнулась в подушку. Франц застыл с раскрытым ртом.

– О боже!..

– Да вообще с ума сойти можно!

– Че-е-ерт… Что всё это значит?!

– Как я теперь буду выступать в этом всем?! Я ж умру от смеха!!!

Они хохотали и барахтались, как маленькие дети.

– Фу-у-уф… – выдохнул Франц, немного успокаиваясь. – Теперь расскажи всё с начала.

– Утром Декстер прислал смс, напоминая, что вечером летим в Бостон, и как бы намекая, что пора потихоньку собираться. Я пошла проверить, в каком состоянии ребята после вчерашнего, разбудила Себастьяна, потом зашла к Винсу… – Линда хохотнула, но уже без прежнего запала. – Он был в постели, в моем любимом парике и в платье! а сверху на нем лежал Арни…

– Да уж… – Франц засмеялся и взял кофе с подноса. – Теперь понятно, почему у Винсента так долго никого не было… А Арни-то!

– Да-а, наш тихушник.

– Бедный Винсент… – Франц сделал пару щедрых глотков. Кофе был с коньяком, и после вечерней гулянки это было как нельзя кстати… Отставив чашку, он со вздохом лег удобнее. – Похоже, он в тебя влюблен.

– Да ладно!

– Только любит так сильно, что хочет быть тобой, а не с тобой, – усмехнулся Франц.

Линда хмыкнула, проводя рукой по его груди. – Блин, меня это вообще выбило из колеи… Не знаю, как теперь всё это воспринимать… Вроде, ничего страшного не произошло… Арни, видимо, вообще трахает всё, что движется, просто мы об этом не знаем, – она хохотнула. – Но вот нафига надо было воровать из гримерки мои костюмы?!

– Возможно, они готовились? Хотели тебя повеселить. Даже ждали, когда же ты наконец зайдешь! – улыбнулся Франц, с теплом глядя на жену. – Что-то всё это явно значит… Может, я ошибся и это Арни в тебя влюблен?

– Плевать, кто там из них в меня влюблен… Мне срочно нужен новый парик и костюм, а то буду ржать, как только начну одеваться. А еще хуже, если во время выступления… И совсем плохо, если не смогу сдерживаться каждый раз на одной сцене с этими комиками!

– Может, Арни что-то попутал? Не протрезвел со вчерашнего и думал, что это ты? А Винсент вообще ничего не понял?

Они снова покатились со смеху.

– Как бы там ни было, думаю, нужно воспринимать это, как эпизодический прикол, – произнес Франц. – И всё же, бедный Винсент!.. Если это у него было в первый раз.

– М-м-м… – Линда хитро приблизила к нему лицо и приникла к губам долгим поцелуем. – Вот почему ты не доверяешь мне свою задницу, – она ласково погладила его по обнаженным ягодицам.

Франц улыбнулся. – Ну почему же?.. Доверяю… Тебе единственной, кстати.

– У меня есть страпон… – интимно прошептала она ему на ухо. – Безремневой...

– Так он доставит удовольствие нам обоим? – Франц засмеялся и неожиданно вздохнул.

– Тот парень? – понимающе спросила Линда. – Это было так больно?

– Неприятно… – Франц загадочно опустил глаза.

– Черт бы его побрал! Перебивает мне теперь весь кайф. А я так люблю твою попку… всего тебя… – стягивая с себя халат, она уперлась руками ему в плечи.

Скользнув гибким поцелуем к шее и в подмышку, Линда перевернулась на спину и увлекла его на себя и немного наискось, чтобы его бедра были на ее животе. Франц не сопротивлялся, с улыбкой позволяя жене «властвовать».

– Значит, тебе совсем не понравилось? – она провела подушечками пальцев по его скульптурной попке. Франц расслабился, уже не пытаясь сделать свой вес легче.

– Это был единственный раз… – произнес он, вытягивая руки и пряча лицо в волосах. – И это было действительно больно.

От ее легких касаний чувствительность кожи словно повышалась раз в пять. Франца переполняло ожидание и странное волнение от невозможности предсказать дальнейший ход ее действий. Желание ознобом ползло по телу.

– Ты даже не был возбужден?..

– Вообще нет.

– Он совсем не думал о твоих чувствах…

Франц усмехнулся, поднимая голову. – Похоже, он был слишком увлечен процессом.

Прикосновения Линды наполнились чувственной угрозой, и события той ночи, когда он потерял друга, уже не казались такими трагичными. Всего несколько касаний, вкупе с соблазняющим голосом, и Франц изнемогал от возбуждения. Они лежали почти крест-накрест, и ее живот под его членом был так упоительно упруг и мягок...

– У меня идея, – отведя руку назад, он прикрыл грудь жены ладонью. – Давай сделаем это в необычной позе.

– Точно… Я буду сзади, – ответила Линда, снова рассмешив его, и потянулась к стоящему на тумбочке подносу. – Я буду нежной, обещаю… очень-очень нежной…

– Не сомневаюсь… – Франц снял с подноса блюдце. – Не тяжело?

– Нет, лежи, – Линда подхватила кусочек масла. Франц не смог сдержать улыбку, но тут же глубоко вдохнул, чувствуя, как медленно скользит в анус ее большой палец. Часть мучительного желания перекинулась внутрь, наливаясь тягучим соком.

– Боже… – выдохнул он, немного раздвигая бедра, позволяя ей войти глубже. – До сих пор не могу поверить, что мы вместе…

– А я – что мы когда-то могли быть раздельно.

Палец двигался внутри чувственными, массирующими движениями. Франц сдавленно стонал, изогнувшись в пояснице. Удушающее желание нарастало лавинообразно, и хотелось, чтобы оно растекалось всё глубже и сильнее… Самое странное удовольствие из тех, что он испытывал до сих пор. В нем была некая недосказанность, и казалось, что утолить занимавшийся внутри пожар просто невозможно.

– Что ты чувствуешь?.. – прошептала Линда соблазняющим голосом, вынимая палец и проводя по кольцу ануса.

– Не знаю, как это описать, – Франц смущенно улыбнулся, откидывая волосы с лица. На скулах играл румянец.

Он поднялся и, пытаясь избежать ее взгляда, лег на спину.

– Почему ты так смутился? – засмеялась Линда, подбираясь ближе. – Словно впервые…

– Может, потому что раньше это не заводило так сильно... – Франц попытался сдуть падающую на лицо прядь. – Мне кажется, это похоже на то, что испытывают женщины.

– Возможно, – Линда раздвинула его ноги и провела языком вдоль члена. – Меня заводит, что тебе это так нравится… Расслабься… Как бы я хотела трахнуть тебя по-настоящему хотя бы разок, – ее голос был низким и искушающим, а пристальный взгляд горел. Франц едва дышал, не в силах отвести глаза.

– Жаль, члена нет, – хмыкнула Линда.

– Мне более чем хватает твоего пальца… – и это было правдой, даже когда она вводила второй, становилось слишком тесно.

– Я могу ласкать тебя так, сколько захочешь… – Линда скользнула в смазанный проход средним пальцем, сразу находя простату и надавливая, Франц зажмурился, запрокидывая голову. Он не понимал, почему так смущен сегодня. Возможно, потому что действительно слишком подчеркнуто этим наслаждался… Раньше она попутно ласкала его орально, сейчас даже этого не требовалось. Он едва сдерживал чувственные движения бедер.

Словно в подтверждение его мыслей, Линда вобрала в рот его член и выпустила с громким чмокающим звуком, взвинчивая градус ощущений вдвое.

– Я позабочусь о тебе, малыш… – хихикнула она, подмигивая.

– О нет, только не зови меня так, – засмеялся Франц.

– Почему?

– Меня так Эверард звал в детстве… Да и сейчас иногда.

– Вот как? – оставив его зад в покое, Линда оседлала Франца верхом. Сладостное проникновение заставило сдавленно застонать обоих.

– Ты вроде собиралась быть сзади, – улыбнулся он лучезарно, вжимаясь в нее бедрами.

– И решила быть сверху… – Линда провела ладонями по его широким плечам, вбирая вместе с дыханием взгляд его мерцающих темных глаз, безмятежную гладь лица и шелк разметавшихся черных волос. – Хочу тебя всего… во всех позах…

 


	94. Chapter 94

### 3

 

Доплыв до края бассейна, Демьен оттолкнулся от бортика ногами и откинулся на спину, пытаясь расслабиться. Вода в ушах утрировала звуки – крики и веселье вокруг казались частью сюрреалистической картины, в центре которой было небо. Одно только небо от края до края, цвета ультрамарина с обжигающей желто-розовой полосой по правому краю. Редкие точки первых звезд…

Кто-то нырнул совсем близко, и картина пришла в движение вместе с колебаниями воды вокруг. Душу раздирало на части, и только так – замерев на поверхности вод, притворившись на время мертвым, Демьен мог сдержать рвущийся изнутри крик. С ним что-то случилось… Что-то явно ужасное. Последние три дня он то и дело прислушивался к себе, надеясь, что всё придет в норму.

Август промелькнул яркой вспышкой, «Доминанта» отыграла концерты в Штатах и Мексике, и Нью-Йорк, вместе со всеми надеждами, был далеко позади… Они не встретились. Как и говорил Эверард. Они продолжали созваниваться. Разговоры шли всё больше ни о чем, уступая место долгому молчанию с обеих сторон. Демьен набирал в грудь воздух, не осмеливаясь задать бесчисленные вопросы, что крутились в голове, не осмеливаясь во многом признаться. Эверард, казалось, тоже не обо всем ему говорит.

Даже мимолетное свидание стало теперь недостижимой мечтой. Демьен собирал несвойственное ему терпение по каплям, готовясь к самому худшему – ждать четыре месяца до окончания тура… Тем более что группа удалялась всё дальше от центра мира, так ему казалось.

Буэнос Айрес. Сантьяго. Рио де Жанейро… Посреди этой местами непереносимой экзотики Демьен впадал в головокружение, когда просыпался какой-нибудь ночью от неожиданного звонка. А за окном бушевала гроза, и он сидел на постели, дыша через раз, и жадно вслушивался в низкий бархатистый голос, пытаясь хотя бы по фону в трубке понять, где сейчас его любовник. Гостиничный номер превращался в каюту корабля, который нещадно кидало по волнам, и Демьен млел от счастья, и ликовал, впитывая в себя каждую фразу, каждый вздох.

Он помнил все эти разговоры до последнего слова, и как потом не мог спать, как вслушивался в раскаты грома, растворялся в них и знал, что всё будет хорошо! Знал, что любим и не забыт...

Пока не случилось это. Вспоминая о своей проблеме, Демьен едва сдерживал панику.

Глубоко вздохнув, он перевернулся и ополоснул лицо. Вместе с вытекшей из ушей водой пришли звуки.

Арни, сидя на краю бассейна в компании двух загорелых фанаток, о чем-то разговаривал с менеджером. По другую сторону бассейна, в смежной джакузи, расслаблялись остальные члены группы. Демьен подплыл к ним.

– Я уж думал, за тобой нырять придется, – произнес Себастьян, оборачиваясь к нему. Рядом с гитаристом в обнимку лучилась от счастья незнакомая девушка.

– Я хоть немного похож на утопающего? – Демьен мрачно посмотрел на Себа и его временную пассию и перевел взгляд на Жаклин. Та у противоположного края джакузи, прислонившись к брату, расслабленно пила игристое вино и не обращала на бывшего парня никакого внимания. Мокрые волосы змеями струились по ее плечам и обнаженной груди, кожа от лазурной подсветки казалась перламутровой, как и тело Франца.

Все члены «Доминанты» старались по возможности не загорать, но совсем избежать солнца не получалось. Перед интервью и концертами местами подрумяненные музыканты наносили на себя двойной грим. Все, кроме близнецов.

– Залезай к нам! – заметив его взгляд, улыбнулся Франц. В руке тлел косячок.

– Так ты утверждаешь, что Квинси были лучше Брогера?.. – продолжал свою мысль Тайлер, обращаясь к Себастьяну.

– Франц, как тебе удается совсем не хватать солнце? – Демьен отжался от бортика, выныривая из воды, и уже закинул ногу в джакузи, как вдруг услышал возмущенный голос гитариста:

– Ты в плавках?!

– А вы что, нет?

– Давай, не стесняйся, – хохотнул Тайлер, прикладываясь к пиву. – Покажи нам еще раз своего монстра!

Подружка Себа перевела на Демьена заинтересованный взгляд.

– Да ну вас… – окончательно расстроившись, Демьен сполз обратно в бассейн.

– Тайлер, когда я говорил, что Квинси были лучше, я лишь имел в виду, что всё это так называемое новое звучание – дерьмо собачье! Брогер лишь повторяет то, что было раньше, но делает это намного хуже! – вернулся к разговору Себастьян.

Демьен, не особо вникая в музыкальные споры, рассматривал людей в джакузи. Они выпивали, курили, но пока в угаре был только Себастьян. Франц что-то прошептал Джеки, и рядом с Демьеном на бортике появился бокал белого вина.

– Спасибо… – глубоко вздохнув, Демьен пристроился удобнее. Из-за постоянного напряжения он пил вино, как воду, и не чувствовал опьянения.

– Дунуть хочешь? – Франц заметил его состояние.

– Нет, – Демьен бросил на близнецов быстрый взгляд. – Так что там с загаром?

– Мы загораем… – Франц хитро улыбнулся и неожиданно подул через сигарету ему в лицо.

– Да ну тебя... – закашлялся Демьен.

– …но исключительно под луной.

– А слабо вам поцеловаться? – неожиданно выпалил Себастьян, глядя на близнецов горящими глазами.

– Себ, мне даже тебя не слабо поцеловать, – ответил Франц. – Прямо сейчас! Давай, плыви сюда… Сделаем это.

Провокация потонула в общем смехе. За спиной послышался плеск, и к бортику подплыла Линда.

– Залезай, Демьен, места всем хватит… – ловко подпрыгнув, она одним махом забралась в джакузи.

– Нельзя, пока плавки не снимет, – прокомментировал Тайлер.

– Демьен, залезай! Не слушай этих дураков, – не выдержала Джеки.

Но вскоре про него забыли, и Демьен, допивая вино, вновь прислушался к себе. Уже здесь, в Бразилии, он понял, что с ним что-то не так… С каждым днем новая и неожиданная для него проблема тревожила всё сильней.

Поэтому, когда Джеки поднялась из воды и, замотавшись в полотенце, пошла в гостиницу, Демьен выждал для приличия пять минут и, вынырнув, бросился в свой номер, не обращая внимания на несущийся следом смех и подколки.

 

Свежая одежда – и он уже стоял у дверей Жаклин, волнуясь. На вежливый стук ответа не последовало, но номер был не заперт. Джеки лежала на кровати спиной к двери и не замечала или делала вид, что не замечает его.

– …хорошо… не буду… – говорила она кому-то.

Демьен присмотрелся. Джеки разговаривала по телефону.

– Я тоже тебя люблю… ты самый лучший!.. Да, самый лучший… – она засмеялась и, неожиданно всхлипнув, провела рукой по лицу. Демьен удивленно замер, на какое-то время совершенно позабыв о своих проблемах. Джеки казалась странной. Она то поглаживала шелк простыни, то поджимала колени, мелко подрагивая всем телом, словно кошка.

– Не Матисса, нет… Знаешь, есть такая картина… – Жаклин перевернулась на спину и заметила Демьена. – «Купание красного коня», давно хочу копию!.. ну, там голый обкуренный мальчик на красном коне… – она засмеялась, вытирая слезы. – Ага, на красном… Русский художник, да… Петров-Водкин!

Демьен присел на софу, разглядывая полуобнаженную Джеки. Странный разговор вызывал в нем подспудное волнение.

– Я тоже соскучилась… – она улыбнулась. – Нет, всё хорошо... Поцелуй их от меня… Да… Пока!.. тоже тебя люблю!..

Жаклин выключила телефон и села на постели, не глядя на Демьена.

– Джеки?.. – неуверенно позвал он. – С кем ты разговаривала?

– С Эверардом, – она вытерла лицо и засмеялась, заметив его изумление.

– Черт, я думал, у тебя новый любовник…

Она улыбнулась. – Иди сюда.

– Почему ты плачешь? Это из-за Себастьяна? – Демьен лег рядом, внимательно всматриваясь и пытаясь понять ее.

– Нет… Это от усталости, – взгляд Жаклин был наполнен грустной нежностью.

– Ты не рада, что участвуешь в турне?

Джеки прикоснулась пальцами к его губам. – Знаешь, как бывает... Когда не хочется ничего делать, кроме как лежать и смотреть в никуда. В такие моменты кажется, что всё кончено. Но Эверард прав, это просто усталость… Да и Себ меня действительно немного достал, – она тихо засмеялась. – А у тебя что случилось?

– Джеки… – он вздохнул, не в силах подобрать слова. – Поцелуй меня…

Глядя, как она стаскивает с плеч халатик, Демьен быстро разделся, то и дело прислушиваясь к себе. Ее чуть замедленные движения, запах кожи, исходящая от тела чувственность… Он пытался проникнуться всем этим насквозь.

– Поцелуй меня… везде, – выдохнул Демьен, устраиваясь на подушках и наблюдая за ее женственным телом, провожая взглядом очертания губ. Когда ее волосы и полные груди прикасались к коже, он вибрировал от волнения. Однако чуда не случилось. Жаклин немного удивилась, но взяла в рот его безответный орган. Демьен только шумно выдохнул, на глазах выступили слезы. Он уже знал свой приговор.

– Эй… Ты чего? – заметила она его состояние и быстро приникла к губам поцелуем, пытаясь взбодрить вялый член ладонью.

– Джеки… – Демьен убрал ее руку. – У меня уже неделю не стоит… Я больше ни на что не способен… – он зажмурился, прижав пальцы к дрожащим губам.

– Как это?.. – Жаклин действительно не понимала. – Ты чувствуешь желание? Может, это я тебя больше не возбуждаю?

– Возбуждаешь… – он сглотнул. – Я чувствую влечение, как раньше, внутри… там… но член не встает. Я пробовал и дрочить, и вообще… о чем только не фантазировал! Я теперь импотент, да?! – он был в отчаянии, когда сжимал ее руку и не замечал этого. – Как думаешь, отчего это?!

– Погоди, Демьен… надо во всем разобраться, – Джеки растерянно опустилась плечом на изголовье. – Может, ты что-то подцепил?

– Я ни с кем не трахался, в том-то и дело! Может, в этом причина? Говорят, что он за ненадобностью может и отсохнуть…

– Пф!.. Это точно ни при чем! Ты ведь дрочишь постоянно, – без тени сомнения произнесла она.

– Дрочил… – мрачно поправил Демьен.

– Не будем впадать в истерику! Может, это из-за жары?

– Не знаю… А такое бывает? – спросил он с робкой надеждой.

– Бывает… правда, не в твоем возрасте. Но, может, это стресс, переутомление… я не знаю. Хочешь, я еще раз попробую?

– Не надо, я уже чего только не пробовал… – Демьен вытер слезы и убрал с лица влажные волосы. – Может, это оттого, что Эверард далеко? Может, когда его нет, то и во мне всё умирает?

– Погоди! А ты разговаривал с ним об этом?

– Я боюсь ему говорить. А вдруг он…

– Ты дурак! – Джеки толкнула его ладонью в лоб, укладывая ничком на постель, и Демьен внезапно успокоился. Впрочем, расслабление было недолгим, Жаклин уже набирала номер отца. Демьен сглотнул, пытаясь утихомирить дыхание и подавить гадкий страх.

– Алло! Пап, это снова я… Слушай, тут такое дело… В общем, Демьен тебе сейчас все расскажет!

Демьен встрепенулся, сразу покрываясь испариной.

– Привет!..

– Привет, – у Эверарда был настороженный голос. – Что случилось?

– Э-э-э… да нет, ничего… – Демьен вздрогнул от ощутимого хлопка по бедру. – Просто… у меня… я… – горло сжималось, и он не мог выдавить из себя ни одной связной фразы. А что, если это навсегда? Что тогда произойдет с их отношениями?

– Дай сюда! – Джеки, потеряв терпение, выхватила у него телефон. – Папа, Демьен мне только что пожаловался, что у него уже неделю нет эрекции и что…

Демьен покраснел до корней волос и от стучащей в висках крови какое-то время не слышал, о чем говорит Жаклин. Когда она протянула ему трубку, состояние было на грани истерики.

– Алло… – произнес он не своим голосом.

– Так, а теперь рассказывай, что у тебя случилось, – Эверард казался сосредоточенным, но дальше Демьен проникнуть не мог.

– Джеки ведь всё рассказала…

– С местными красотками не спал?

– Я вообще всё это время ни с кем не спал!

– Угу… – Эверард задумался. – Какие-то еще симптомы есть?

– Никаких, – помолчав, ответил Демьен. – Просто не стоит… неделю уже.

– Интересно, когда ты собирался мне об этом сказать? – усмехнулся Эверард. – Ладно… а желание ты испытываешь?

– Да… когда мы разговаривали с тобой, я… – Демьен бросил взгляд на Жаклин и запнулся.

– Понятно… – Эверард вновь надолго замолчал. Было слышно, как стучит по бумаге ручка. Демьену стало любопытно, где тот сейчас и чем занят.

– Ты еще носишь кольцо? – неожиданно спросил любовник.

– Что?

– Кольцо в члене.

– А-а… да! – Демьен удивленно посмотрел на свою проколотую головку.

– И, конечно же, ни днем, ни ночью не снимаешь? – в голосе Эверарда появились веселые нотки.

– Не-ет, – Демьен с нескрываемым изумлением рассматривал пирсинг. Неужели всё из-за него?!.. В душе зарождалась несмелая надежда.

– Тогда вынь кольцо и сам всё увидишь, – засмеялся Эверард. – Только не рассчитывай на мгновенный результат. Но, думаю, всё случится очень быстро.

– Хорошо!.. Спасибо… – Демьен замялся, ему впервые захотелось назвать любовника каким-нибудь ласковым прозвищем: любовь моя, страсть моя, боль моя… мое сумасшествие!.. мой спаситель, мой искуситель… Он сглотнул, смущенно глядя на Жаклин. Та в нетерпении узнать, какой же вердикт вынес Эверард, жестами спрашивала его «ну что?!».

– Снимай кольцо, – ласково прошептал любовник. – И наслаждайся жизнью. Завтра созвонимся.

 

Эверард оказался прав, уже ночью Демьен проснулся от непереносимого желания. И весь следующий день член стоял не переставая, словно наверстывая минувшие дни. Демьен весь дрожал от возбуждения и счастья, вновь утопая в эротических фантазиях и поглощая тоннами книги о сексуальных техниках.

Через два дня группа отыграла последний концерт в Южной Америке, и теперь их ждал дальний, но быстрый перелет в Европу.

– Ты когда-нибудь уже летал на этих воздушно-космических самолетах? – услышал Демьен вопрос Франца, залезая в машину, следом за Жаклин.

– Что за самолеты? Я думал, мы полетим как обычно.

– Мы с ребятами решили опробовать новый сервис, – Франц опустил на нос солнцезащитные очки. – А заодно эффектно подать себя в прессе… Долетим в Лондон за два часа.

– А к чему такая спешка? Следующий концерт только через пять дней!

– Франц, я поеду с Декстером! – в салоне мелькнула голова Линды. – Встретимся в аэропорту! – дверь захлопнулась, и авто тронулось. Демьен почувствовал тревогу. Почему никто не предупредил, что они полетят не как обычно?

– Будет время на отдых и акклиматизацию, – улыбнулся Франц. – Ты боишься, что ли?

Демьен замолчал, глядя в окно. – Из Сан Паулу в Лондон за два часа?!

– Из Хьюстона, – уточнил Франц. – Сейчас летим в Хьюстон, а оттуда в Лондон через ближний космос.

– Что?!

– Наш самолет загрузится в другой, так называемый «носитель». Это воздушно-космический самолет с ракетным двигателем. Он может подняться очень высоко над землей, и в нужном месте сбросить наш самолет, как бомбу. Останется только приземлиться в Лондоне.

– Ни хера себе!!! А если мы разобьемся?!

– Не разобьемся, технология проверенная. Эверард уже летал так, – отмахнулся Франц.

Когда в Хьюстоне их «Эланта» закатила в трюм самолета-носителя, Демьен едва не взвыл от разочарования: в иллюминаторах было темным-темно, и посмотреть на Землю из ближнего космоса ему точно не светило. Но всё компенсировалось уже на втором этапе пути, когда носитель выплюнул их самолет на самой высокой точке подъема. Тело всё так же нещадно вжимало в кресло, кислородная маска прилипла к лицу, а вид в иллюминаторе создавал ощущение полной нереальности! Еще и двигатели их самолета заработали не сразу. Демьен был готов поклясться, что не он один, а вообще все члены «Доминанты», включая менеджера, едва не обделались от страха. Он чувствовал себя долбаным астронавтом! И не мог поверить, что это происходит на самом деле. Земля приближалась с катастрофической скоростью, и Демьен никак не мог закрыть глаза, чтобы не видеть, как расплющит самолет. Но, к счастью, чем значительнее они снижались, тем медленнее становилась скорость, и когда наконец поверхность приняла знакомые очертания, тело перестало так безжалостно вдавливать в сиденье.

Демьен пораженно стащил маску с лица.

– У всех всё в порядке? – услышал он голос Линды.

– Блять, я чуть не обоссался! – закричал Себастьян.

– А я уже! – захохотал Тайлер. – Всё, назад летим обычным способом… Ну нафик этот экстрим!

– А мне понравилось, – ржал сзади Франц.

Демьен тоже не мог сдержать нервного смеха. Когда самолет приземлился в лондонском аэропорту, ему потребовалось еще двадцать минут, чтобы отлепить себя от кресла и на ватных ногах сойти по трапу. И да, Франц был прав, когда все ужасы остались позади, невероятно хотелось повторить всё снова! Вид планеты с такого расстояния был фантастическим, ранящим в самое сердце, непередаваемым! Хотелось срочно позвонить Эверарду и поделиться впечатлениями.

Кто-то говорил об акклиматизации, но Демьен даже не почувствовал перемещения, словно просто поднялся в ближний космос и спустился на землю. О перемене места свидетельствовало только другое время суток. Но спать не хотелось, и есть тоже, адреналин всё еще свирепствовал в крови, и ребята были готовы выскочить на сцену прямо из аэропорта! Стартовала европейская часть их турне, и Демьен уже чувствовал, что приключения только начинаются.

 


	95. Chapter 95

### 4

 

Начало концерта в Кардиффе 9 сентября было как обычно ярким. Спецэффекты, массовка, скандинавская мифология и мистические мотивы. Демьен помнил всю двухчасовую программу наизусть и не особо спешил в зрительный зал. Он знал, что ребята приготовили ему сюрприз, и только это еще держало его здесь, иначе бы он давно уехал в гостиницу. Настроение было паршивым… Это был его девятнадцатый день рожденья.

В гримерку под сценой доносился рев толпы, ритм музыки и мощный голос Линды. Демьен, прихлебывая из бокала шампанское, покачивал ногой в такт и наблюдал за сборами Жаклин. Та еще раз посмотрела в зеркало и застыла перед приклеенными на стене распечатками текстов.

– Ты разве еще не выучила их наизусть? – спросил Демьен с ухмылкой, наливая в бокал еще шампанского.

– Сильно не налегай… а то на сцену не выйдешь!

– Ну, вынесете… Подумаешь! Можно вообще ничего не делать.

Джеки бросила на него внимательный взгляд. – Так и не дозвонился?

– Нет, – Демьен расстроено надул губы. – И он даже не поздравил…

Жаклин вздохнула. – Подожди, еще не вечер!

– Джеки! – в дверь заглянул Франц. – Пора! А ты будь на стреме, – подмигнул он Демьену.

Ну что за отстойный день рожденья?! А он ведь так надеялся на чудо!..

Музыканты бегали вверх-вниз по лестнице, периодически переодеваясь и поправляя грим. Демьен засадил еще один бокал и, прогулявшись до туалета, всё же вышел в вип-зону посмотреть на концерт.

Выступление от древней саги уже перешло ко второй части – современной. По пояс голые музыканты, и почти раздетая, не считая мощных наплечников, широких ремней по телу и высоких сапог, Линда в рыжем парике. Песня жесткая, тяжелая, размеренная, с выверенным ритмом. Чувственные запилы гитар, чуть хрипловатый голос, сумасшедший видеоряд, способный возбудить даже покойника, и раскованные неспешные движения солистки, словно одолжение фанатам, но на деле самая настоящая эротическая провокация! Демьен и раньше заводился от этой композиции, но сегодня его просто размазывало и пронзало. Басы и ударные отзывались глубоко внутри, Линда постанывала и подвывала, полуприкрыв глаза, а стадион безумствовал в едином сексуальном драйве.

За время путешествий с группой эта тяжелая музыка всё больше нравилась ему, Демьен уже готов был признать себя если не поклонником, то как минимум почитателем. В этот вечер его особенно перло, возможно, дело было в шампанском. Проклятье, любовник даже не поздравил его!!! И хотелось плакать, хотелось забыться в алкоголе и роке. Музыка сменилась, вновь обретя свою мощь и скорость, и голос Линды налился сталью. Демьен почувствовал, как его приподнимает над землей от стремительного ритма, от уверенности и силы, что эти гитарные рифы внушали ему.

« _Это порочная любовь… Разве ты не видишь?.. Это порочная любовь… И она убивает меня_ » – пела Линда, и Демьен готов был рыдать и признаваться ей в любви, настолько ее мощный с надрывом голос выражал всё, что он чувствовал в себе!

Впереди была третья часть – возвращение в древность, к мифическому сказанию, Демьен знал, что сейчас все гурьбой бросятся переодеваться, пока Джеки будет играть на фортепьяно, а каскадеры – носиться по сцене, изображая битву древних викингов, но неожиданно сценарий изменился. Тайлер ударил в бочки, и Линда передала микрофон Францу. Толпа, не понимая, что происходит, ревела от восторга.

– Привет, Кардифф! – закричал Франц. – Сегодня у одного замечательного человека день рождения! И вы все его хорошо знаете, если следите за нашими перемещениями и пресс-конференциями!

Демьен залился нервным смехом, ошарашенно глядя на сцену. Они ведь хотели поздравить его в конце! Во дают!

– Иди сюда, приятель! – Франц махнул стоящему за кулисами работнику, и тот быстро подбежал к краю сцены, вытаскивая Демьена из толпы.

– Позвольте представить, наш верный спутник, Демьен Кавалли!

Зрители одобряюще закричали, приводя Демьена в состояние настоящей эйфории. Как же он соскучился по сцене. Группа не чествовала так даже членов команды, если чей-то день рождения выпадал на дату выступления, поздравления сыпались уже после концерта. Демьен подозревал, что так ребята просто решили его подбодрить и исправить потухшее за весь день настроение.

– Принимай поздравления! Джеки, давай ритуальный мескаль!

Жаклин вышла на сцену, неся в одной руке блюдце с четвертинкой лайма и солью, а в другой – длинную тонкую стопку с золотистой жидкостью. Демьен с удивлением заметил в ней бледного червячка.

– Это волшебная гусеница, – загадочно улыбаясь, подмигнул ему Франц. – Если загадать желание и съесть ее, то оно непременно исполнится!

Демьен сглотнул, с ужасом оглядывая притихших зрителей.

– Давай! – закричал кто-то из толпы.

У Демьена было только одно желание. Выхватив у Джеки стопку, он зажмурился и спешно опрокинул в себя содержимое. Тайлер ударил в бочки, гитары взвыли и по периметру сцены взорвались фейерверки, приводя Демьена в экзальтацию!

Прожевав безвкусную гусеницу, он открыл глаза. На сцену вывозили огромный торт. Музыка разрывала душу, мескаль после шампанского нещадно опьянял! Хотелось сделать что-нибудь безумное, и Демьен, разбежавшись, с размаху упал в торт боком. Публика взревела, а ошарашенных музыкантов пробило на нервный смех. Не давая им прийти в себя, Демьен схватил огромный кусок бисквита и запустил в согнувшегося от смеха Франца. Рядом восторженно вскрикнула Жаклин. Бисквит и крем летал по всей сцене, досталось даже зрителям.

– Да увезите же этот чертов торт! – кричала Линда. Демьен, содрогаясь от смеха, вытер крем с лица и… заметил в первых рядах Эверарда. Если Демьен и не лишился сознания, то лишь благодаря мысли, что это проклятая галлюцинация!..

Но он был там, смеясь вместе со всеми и оттирая крем с рубашки. Гусеница и правда была волшебной!

– Спасибо, Кардифф!!! – заорал Демьен в микрофон, задрав руки в рокенрольном жесте и прыгая на месте. – Я всех вас люблю!!! – и убежал за кулисы.

– Парень, ну ты псих! – промелькнул рядом Себастьян, быстро вытирая волосы и лицо. Сцену спешно прибирали. Демьен выхватил у Декстера полотенце и, кое-как обтершись, бросился в вип-зону.

– Боже!!! – заорал он, протискиваясь между людьми и прыгая Эверарду на шею. – Я не верю!!!

 

Досмотрев концерт, они не остались на вечеринке в честь его дня рождения.

Зарывшись пальцами в волосы и совершенно себя не контролируя, Демьен наблюдал горящими глазами, как Эверард тепло обнимает Франца, что-то говоря ему, как целует Жаклин – копия «красного коня» уже стояла в гримерке – как забавно расшаркивается перед Линдой. Даже искрящиеся взгляды бывших любовников не вызывали у Демьена ревности – он уже понял, что куда-то отправится с Эверардом, но не имел ни малейшего понятия, как далеко они поедут.

«Мне нужна зубная щетка и бритва…» – думал Демьен, хватаясь за пустяковые заботы, лишь бы не сойти с ума от переполняющих грудь чувств, от сиреневых сумерек и счастья. Он был наполнен до краев, готовый взорваться от экзальтации. То и дело хотелось прыгать и кричать, кричать и прыгать, грудь распирало от невесомости. Он не верил, просто не верил в происходящее!..

Они вышли на стоянку под руку и, сев в черное авто, остались наконец наедине.

– Куда мы едем? – Демьен не сразу нашел в себе силы посмотреть прямо на любовника, а когда посмотрел – уже не мог отвести взгляд от его лица.

– Ну здравствуй, – Эверард не сдержал широкой улыбки. Его глаза лучились любовью и счастьем. За один непостижимый миг их лица сблизились, и губы сомкнулись. Демьен едва владел собой, внутри всё вибрировало, слишком тонко, слишком восхитительно.

– Я сейчас умру… – прошептал он со слезами, отстраняясь, стараясь выровнять дыхание, глядя прямо перед собой. Эверард уже выводил машину на дорогу, молча, со спокойной уверенностью. Демьен откинулся головой на сиденье, рассматривая пролетающие мимо пейзажи и пытаясь осознать, что всё это правда.

– Успокоился? – спросил Эверард, когда он два раза глубоко вздохнул, и не выдержал – засмеялся.

– Черт! Ты всё же приехал! – Демьен тоже поддался смеху, вытирая побежавшие из глаз слезы. – Куда мы едем?

– На вокзал, – Эверард уже выруливал на очередную стоянку.

– Мне нужна зубная щетка и бритва!

– Тебе нужен паспорт, – останавливая машину, ответил Эверард. – И он у меня! – подмигнул он, поворачиваясь.

– Черт, мне нужно побриться... – Демьен жадно ответил на поцелуй. Любовник уже открывал дверь, но Демьен был не в силах отпустить его губы.

– Не нужно, – выдохнул тот, отстраняясь и выходя из авто.

– Ты не понимаешь… – Демьен вынырнул со своей стороны, окунаясь в этот вечер и этот незнакомый город, приобретший вдруг безумное сияние волшебства. – Мне ведь надо не только лицо побрить!..

Эверард заржал, включая сигнализацию. – Так-так, ты уже думаешь об этом.

– Чтоб тебя!.. – Демьен, краснея, подскочил к нему со спины и шутя ударил в эйфории. – Ну да, проклятье! У меня два месяца секса не было! Конечно, я думаю об этом! Сколько у нас вообще времени?..

– Не так, чтобы много, – Эверард посмотрел на часы. – Надо успеть на поезд. А вообще… на секс время всегда найдется.

Они забежали на перрон и заскочили в поезд. Демьен не знал, куда они едут и зачем, но всё это было неважно. Обвив Эверарда под руку, уткнувшись носом ему в плечо, Демьен впитывал его запах и пытался запомнить каждую минуту, ничего не пропустить. Под пиджаком у любовника прощупывался металл пистолета, и Демьен понимал, почему Эверард посадил его под окном, слева от себя.

Поезд тронулся, и грудь вновь наполнилась сердцебиением.

– Куда мы едем? – прошептал Демьен, открывая глаза.

– Это сюрприз, – тихо ответил Эверард, глядя на него из-под ресниц. – Пусть это будет подарком.

– Я люблю тебя… Ты знаешь это? – Демьен улыбался. Глаза любовника наполняли его бархатистым дурманом, и всё казалось возможным: нежность, сладостное забытье, бесконечное время вместе. Поезд уносил их в ночь, и Демьен знал, что навсегда запомнит каждое мгновение этих безупречных чар.

 

Пересадка в Лондоне сквозь ночную влагу и объятья. Короткая остановка в Париже, и пятнадцать пеших минут до очередного скорого. Демьен впитывал окружающие звуки, утыкаясь лбом в плечо Эверарда, падая в лихорадочную легкость. Запах ткани, знакомые мускусные нотки одеколона, эфемерный аромат волос. Это импульсивное путешествие в неизвестность физически его возбуждало, поездка с неясным смыслом и непредсказуемыми пересадками.

– Это Париж? – Демьен воодушевленно допрашивал любовника, пока тот покупал новые билеты. Французская речь диспетчера, звук прибывающего поезда… отчаянная романтика. – Ты вез меня в Париж?

– Нет, – внимательный взгляд в лицо, и оба их паспорта в карман изящным жестом. – Но, думаю, у тебя еще представится возможность побывать здесь.

Очередная посадка, и томительный стук колес. Жар в районе сердца, ожидание.

«Я люблю тебя, люблю!..», как заезженная пластинка в голове, и неспособность произнести вслух ни одной фразы.

– Я еще пьяный… – доверительно на ухо Эверарду. Усмешка того и поцелуй. Дрема, и распирающая истома в груди.

– Спи…

Но Демьен не мог спать, хотя толком и не бодрствовал. Близость любовника, такая томительная и наполненная, пробуждала накопившееся за два месяца нетерпение. Сидеть рядом, обвивая руку, приникая головой к плечу – этого было так мало!.. Он уже практически готов был расспрашивать о наличии в поезде туалетов и других уединенных помещений. Зыбкие сны были наполнены тем же мучительным желанием. Демьен подбадривал себя, вспоминая, что уже скоро они с Эверардом будут вместе, и не мог сдержать широкую улыбку.

Видимо, он всё же заснул, потому что, когда проснулся в туманном утреннем свете, на нем был пиджак любовника с пистолетом в кармане. Нащупав знакомую сталь, Демьен шокированно выпрямился. Самого Эверарда рядом не было. Не зная, что и подумать, Демьен обхватил рукоять пистолета и посмотрел в окно. Поезд замедлял движение, и размеренный стук колес отзывался бешеным волнением. Мимо проплывали строения, соседние пути, и снова здания, другие составы.

Быстро обследовав остальные карманы, Демьен проверил, не оставил ли Эверард что-нибудь еще. Но паспорт, как и всё остальное, тот забрал с собой.

Не успел Демьен толком испугаться, как Эверард опустился рядом. – Проснулся?

– Черт, я уже решил, что ты совсем ушел!.. – прошептал Демьен. – Где это мы?

Поезд медленно въезжал под широкий купол вокзала, приближался белый перрон. Демьен с волнением рассматривал темные арки свода, соседний поезд, редких пассажиров и белые часы на платформе. Стрелки застыли на шести. Люди поднимались с мест, слышался стук женских каблуков.

– Где это мы?.. – повторил Демьен и с замешательством услышал итальянскую речь диспетчера. Родной язык казался иностранным, Демьен не верил собственным ушам. – Милан?! – выдохнул он, поднимаясь вслед за Эверардом на ватных ногах.

– Подожди. Мы еще не доехали.

– И куда мы едем?!

– Не волнуйся так, это сюрприз. Через полчаса будем на месте.

Когда они сели в очередной поезд, Демьен уже не мог оторваться от окна вагона-ресторана. В туманной утренней дымке пролетали незнакомые строения и ветвящаяся череда соседних путей. Кофе бодрил и обжигал. А Эверард на другом сидении пытался объясниться по телефону на чудовищном итальянском, и Демьен смеялся до слез.

Любовник был таким красивым… Кусая губы, Демьен рассматривал его, стараясь насытить глаза, и не мог. Торжество контрастов – вот что делало его Эверарда настолько пленительным. Демьен дул на кофе, взгляд блуждал по четкому абрису нежных губ, квадратной, в общем-то, линии лица, высоким скулам, излому черных бровей. Брови хмурились, чем-то недовольные, и Демьен не мог сдержать хитрую улыбку. Его Эверард. Его и только его! Сегодня уж точно… Любовник бросил на него внимательный взгляд – глаза живые, проницательные. Демьен заулыбался еще шире.

– Держи, – тот неожиданно протянул ему телефон, мигом выдергивая из сладостного созерцания. – Скажи, что у нас заказан номер на фамилию Сент-Джон.

Демьен округлил глаза. – Ты прикалываешься?..

– Скажи, чтобы завтрак и всё необходимое ждало в номере.

Родной язык обжигал грудь болью и казался неподвластным. Наконец Демьен совладал с собой и с запинками и видимым трудом объяснился с кем-то. Он давно не говорил на итальянском, редкое жонглирование фразами с Бачовски не засчитывалось. Демьен был уверен, что объясняется теперь с акцентом, хотя и не слышал в своей речи изъянов.

Итальянский язык окружал его сегодня повсюду, как морская вода. Когда они шагнули из вагона в утреннюю дымку и Демьен увидел надпись «Бергамо» на синих табличках, в изобилии маячивших по всему вокзалу, грудь словно раскололо пополам.

– Пойдем, – Эверард обнял его за талию, ведя к подземному переходу, но Демьен нещадно тормозил, не в силах совладать со своим телом. Он снова был растерянным, испуганным ребенком. Эверард остановился, разворачивая его к себе. Демьен чувствовал слезы в глазах и знал, что сейчас они побегут по лицу, и он не сможет их сдержать. Эверард окинул его неожиданно мягким взглядом и тут же приник с поцелуем, не обращая внимания на проходящих мимо людей. Рот был нежным, внимательным, от деликатных прикосновений языка по телу расходилось морозное покалывание. Губы собирали соленую влагу, прихватывая длинные ресницы, и Демьен постанывал в изнеможении…

– Уедем отсюда первым же рейсом… – шепнул Эверард на ухо.

– Нет… – Демьен отстранился. – Прости меня… Я хочу остаться. Правда!.. Спасибо, что привез меня сюда. Я ведь даже не мечтал. Просто… это всё так трудно.

– Понимаю, – Эверард загадочно улыбнулся, всё еще держа его голову в ладонях и рассматривая лицо. – Думаю, не стоит убегать от этих эмоций. То, что горит в тебе, прекрасно!

 

Гостиница находилась в Нижнем городе, Демьен его практически не помнил. Пока они ехали в такси, Эверард рассказывал, что здесь в последние годы жизни снимала квартиру Кристина Корти, здесь же родился Демьен… Сам Демьен едва дышал, не находя ответных слов, как никогда остро ощущая странную драму своей жизни. Взгляд приковывал вырисовывающийся в дымке Верхний город с призрачными средневековыми силуэтами. Где-то там, в череде узких, вымощенных булыжником улочек затерялся его монастырь. Щеки заливались краской, и сердце заходилось в бешеном ритме.

– Жди здесь, – велел Эверард, выходя из такси на перекрестке.

– Ты куда? – встревожился Демьен.

– Я в аптеку.

– Подожди!.. – Демьен покосился на безучастного таксиста и осторожно полез в карман за пистолетом.

– Оставь пока у себя, – засмеялся Эверард и шепнул на ухо: – Думаешь, он у меня единственный?

Демьен проводил фигуру любовника заинтересованным взглядом, пытаясь понять, зачем тому аптека и куда можно было засунуть другой ствол. Пиджак любовника был великоват Демьену в плечах и по длине рукавов, но утро было прохладным, и он был рад этой интимной близости с вещью Эверарда, едва уловимо впитавшей в себя его запах. Демьен ощущал себя ребенком, примерившим отцовскую одежду. И он был рад этому. Он был рад попасть в город своих смутных воспоминаний, услышать имя матери… Услышать из уст самого дорогого человека. Рассказ о самом себе, отвлеченный, беспристрастный, словно они говорили о ком-то другом. Это было больно. И это было сладостно. Обнаженная правда его жизни. Без прикрас.

Тело еще ломало после алкоголя, ночной дороги и недосыпа. От этого мир приобретал чуть нереальный налет. Но лучи утреннего солнца сквозь туман, ждущее Эверарда такси, свободная дорога впереди и весь этот день, а возможно, и следующий – всё это наполняло Демьена почти непереносимым переживанием бытия, и слезы счастья то и дело грозились опять побежать по щекам. Никто больше не мог принести ему столько изысканной боли, пронизанной блаженством до невозможности их разделить. Никто больше не заставлял его так чувствовать, так размышлять, так глубоко смотреть на себя и мир вокруг. Только Эверард раздевал его душу вновь и вновь, заставляя быть сильным, заставляя перерождаться. Демьен впервые понимал смысл слов Райан, что рядом с Эверардом существует лишь одна перспектива – стать воином или погибнуть. Но Демьен не собирался умирать, впервые в жизни испытывая что-то вроде благодарности за всё то, что любовник с ним делал, что лепил из него…

– Мы ведь прогуляемся по Верхнему городу? – спросил он, когда они поднялись в свой номер.

– За этим мы сюда и приехали, – Эверард раскрыл окно и задернул штору.

– Я впервые вот так путешествую… – Демьен скинул пиджак в кресло. – Чтобы без багажа… в одной только одежде, что была на теле.

– Не впервые, – чему-то усмехнулся Эверард. – От Фернандо ты сбежал так же, в чем был.

– Боже… Фернандо… – поежился Демьен. – Ты ведь не собираешься в Геную?

– Малыш, ты читаешь мои мысли! – Эверард засмеялся и выдернул пробку из стоящей на столе бутылки. Ошарашенный новостью, Демьен смотрел, как золотисто-палевая жидкость наполняет бокалы.

– Ну давай… За наше случайное знакомство, – улыбнулся Эверард.

Демьен фыркнул и глотнул вина. Прохладный хмель с привкусом липы смягчил усталость переезда, и на душе стало немного спокойнее. На губах любовника маячила легкая улыбка, глубокий взгляд пробирал до самого нутра. Они неотрывно смотрели друг на друга. Демьен чувствовал, что еще немного, и они займутся любовью. Сладость этого говорящего молчания лишала рассудка, воздух вливался в легкие маленькими глотками. Демьен многое хотел сказать, но слова не шли.

Эверард отщипнул виноградину и придвинул ему тарелку.

– Я в душ. Ты со мной?

– Нет… – Демьен опустил глаза. – Я потом подойду.

Эверард помолчал, изучая его. Взгляд скользил по телу и лицу, приглашая поднять глаза.

– Я сам тебя побрею… – неожиданно изрек он.

Демьен улыбнулся, смущаясь, словно всё это было у них впервые.

– Дело не в этом, – соврал он.

– А в чем? – любовник подлил ему вина.

Демьен молчал, рассматривая рисунок паркета.

– Как хочешь… – произнес Эверард со вздохом. Демьен глянул ему в спину, горя отчаянным желанием пойти следом, но… Он сам не понимал, почему так тормозит. Пожалуй, не выбритый пах действительно был отговоркой. На самом деле он боялся жара своего сердца и бушующих внутри бурь. От мысли, как он наконец приникнет к обнаженному телу Эверарда и позволит ему всё, Демьена пробирал озноб.

Он осушил свое «Гави» залпом и тихо подошел к двери в ванную. Внутри шумела вода. Он затих, представляя тысячи мелких капель на гибком теле… Капли превращались в струи. От их тягучего бега сладко ныло в животе.

– Я люблю тебя… – прошептал Демьен и с трудом отстранился от двери. Голова кружилась, на город за окном лились солнечные лучи.

Он высунулся на улицу, прислушиваясь к неспешному ритму Бергамо, впитывая атмосферу Старой Европы. Всё здесь было другим… Всё дышало наслажденьем и довольством жизнью. Закрыв глаза, Демьен подставил лицо свежему ветру.

– Следующий, – раздался за спиной голос Эверарда. Демьен оглянулся. Любовник, не обращая на него никакого внимания, вытирал волосы и наливал другой рукой вино.

– Я скоро! – Демьен упорхнул в ванную, обнаружив там и бритву, и зубную щетку. Подготовка и мысли о предстоящей близости возбуждали. Он был заведен до безобразия и… настолько же узок. Демьен окончательно сконфузился, словно за два месяца стал девственником не только в физическом плане…

Когда он вышел, Эверард, полностью одетый, уже завязывал галстук.

– Мы куда-то идем? – удивлению Демьена не было предела.

– Ну да, в Старый Бергамо, – подмигнул любовник ему через зеркало. – Отметим твой день рожденья, найдем тот самый монастырь, и я верну тебя монахам.

– Черта с два! – заржал Демьен и, стараясь не смотреть в черные глаза его отражения, всё же приник к любовнику из-за спины. Боже… какое знакомое тепло, до боли знакомые ощущения.

– Прости, что я такой засранец… – прошептал он, прикасаясь к члену Эверарда через брюки. Мужчина явно был на взводе, как и сам он, плоть ответила мгновенной эрекцией. Собственное возбуждение отзывалось лихорадочной болью. Демьен тяжело дышал, прижимаясь всем телом, не в силах прекратить жадных поглаживаний.

– Я мечтал об этом… – он посмотрел в зеркало поверх плеча Эверарда и упал в его глаза. Темные, будоражащие, гипнотизирующие.

– Одевайся, – произнес тот хрипло.

– Нет, – Демьен сполз на колени, расстегивая трясущимися руками его ширинку.

– У меня есть идея получше, – Эверард задержал его руки. – Хочу сделать это с тобой в Бергамо.

– Мы уже в Бергамо!.. – голос Демьена дрожал.

– Ты знаешь, о чем я.

– В монастыре?!..

– Было бы неплохо, – усмехнулся Эверард. – Но не уверен, что он до сих пор действует.

– Я хочу сосать тебя… – выдохнул Демьен. – Прямо сейчас! Пожалуйста!.. Я умру, если ты не дашь мне это сделать!

– Это удовлетворит тебя? – темный огонь в глазах Эверарда смеялся.

– Нет…

– Тогда сделай это, – он отпустил его руки и высвободил член.

Демьен задрожал, отдаваясь во власть бесчисленных мурашек, не веря, что это происходит на самом деле. Обхватив упругий орган рукой, он поцеловал нежную головку, и Эверард едва слышно вздохнул. Его тонкие ноздри подрагивали, напряженное лицо еще четче открывало все свои резкие грани. И только на губах сквозила всё та же изысканная, чуть прихотливая улыбка.

Демьен не мог понять, что возбуждало сильнее: реакция Эверарда, собственная страсть или ситуация. Сама их близость была невероятным переживанием! Они опять были вместе!.. Желание обвивало всё его тело, и он постанывал, посасывая бархатистую головку, придерживая член, словно сакральный предмет, поглядывая в глаза Эверарду, своему божеству. Тот смотрел в ответ таким взглядом, что Демьена затапливали тепло и невесомость.

Но сегодня Эверард не отдавался наслаждению с головой, как бывало не раз раньше, не зарывался руками ему в волосы, не закрывал глаза и не позволял низким стонам срываться с губ, редким, но таким обжигающим. Он только наблюдал за ним неотрывно, словно сам его вид был ему приятнее, чем ощущения. Демьен смущался, еще отчаянней краснея, но не прерывал своих ласк.

Не в силах гневаться на любовника, он всё же пытался окунуть его в блаженство и забытье, как тот делал с ним не раз, и захватывал нежную плоть всё глубже, стараясь проглотить ее целиком.

И до какого-то момента ему это удавалось, но скоро эрекция стала жесткой, а член увеличился в размере, стал каменным, негнущимся, тяжелым, таким же тяжелым, как пронзительный взгляд Эверарда. Демьен широко раскрывал рот, но едва захватывал тугую плоть до середины. Собственное возбуждение, как назло, полыхало между ног мучительным пожаром.

Он поднял умоляющие глаза на любовника, и тот не выдержал – застонал, запрокинув голову, и тут же запустил пятерню ему в волосы, наматывая пряди на руку и заставляя проглотить член целиком. Демьен задохнулся, вибрируя крупной дрожью, чувствуя, что вот-вот или кончит, или потеряет сознание.

– Демьен… – простонал Эверард и, наклонившись, жадно поцеловал взасос. Демьен всхлипнул, сжимая ладонью свой пах.

– Эверард… можно?..

Любовник целовал и сдавливал его голову, жестко поглаживая большими пальцами по скулам. Потом распрямился и приложил член к его губам. Демьен весь трясся от желания.

– Можно я себя поласкаю?.. – выдохнул он.

– Не спрашивай – делай, – слова, как приказ, не как разрешение.

Демьен всхлипнул, расстегивая ширинку и возвращаясь к набухшему органу любовника. Он знал, что, если сейчас сожмет ладонью собственную плоть, то ненадолго его хватит.

– Я обожаю твой член… – выдохнул он, вновь поднимая глаза на Эверарда. Тот вздохнул со стоном, закрывая глаза и прижимая к себе.

Демьен обнял его бедра и впился ртом так отчаянно, словно делал это в последний раз. Эверард тоже дрожал, и эта едва заметная дрожь сводила Демьена с ума. Он чувствовал, как любовник пытается сдержать инстинктивные движения бедер, чтобы не травмировать его, как балансирует на самой грани. Низкие, глубокие стоны прожигали его всего насквозь, заставляли щеки гореть стыдом и восторгом. Его собственное жалостливое сопение, должно быть, действовало на Эверарда так же.

Демьен скользнул рукой ему в ширинку, провел ладонью между ног, по бархатистой промежности и поджавшейся мошонке.

– О че-о-орт!.. Демьен… – выдохнул Эверард сквозь зубы и толкнулся глубже в глотку, лишая дыхания. Демьен горлом чувствовал, как по стволу идут тяжелые спазмы.

– Боже… – Эверард вынул мокрый от слюны член. После разрядки тот стал гибче, но был таким же налитым. Демьен не мог перестать целовать его, тем более что сам пока не кончил, и от каждого поцелуя любовник ощутимо вздрагивал.

– Мальчик мой… – Эверард опустился рядом, перехватывая инициативу, целуя его глубоко и страстно.

Демьен забился в оргазме в тот же миг, как Эверард обхватил его член ладонью, даже не успев приблизить губы. И всё же любовник тщательно вылизал его, заставляя содрогаться в тех же судорогах слишком болезненного наслаждения, которые еще недавно переживал сам. Демьен брыкался по полу и мычал, послушно поддаваясь сильным губам.

Закончив с членом, язык Эверарда скользнул между ногами, по промежности, лизнул анус. Демьен застонал, погружаясь с головой в чувственную ласку, позволяя трахать себя языком, понимая, что, если бы не было разрядки, он умер бы от одного этого влажного касания.

– Я соскучился по тебе, – со вздохом прошептал Эверард. – Вижу, прокол зарос…

Рядом с уздечкой, где раньше красовалось кольцо, остался лишь едва заметный рубец. Эверард провел по нему языком, и Демьен содрогнулся в истоме.

– Это место стало чувствительнее?..

– Ага… – Демьен казался смущенным. – Я сделаю новый! – пообещал он. – Просто ты посоветовал снять кольцо, и я снял… И забыл про него на радостях. А когда через три дня вспомнил, то вдеть уже не смог.

– В общем, эксперимент подошел к концу, – Эверард задумчиво кивнул. – Не думаю, что ты решишься его повторять.

– Сделаю, вот увидишь!

– Не сделаешь… Поверь моему жизненному опыту, – он растянулся рядом. Демьен обвил его руками.

– Я не запачкал твой костюм?.. – спросил он.

– Еще не знаю.

– Не представляю себя здесь в одной и той же одежде… Надо сходить в магазин. Мы тут надолго?

– Не так, чтобы очень.

Демьен помрачнел, внимательно вглядываясь в любовника.

– Ты не оставишь меня с собой… – произнес он горько. Эверард молчал, глядя в ответ серьезными и немного грустными глазами.

– Вернешь меня обратно в группу?..

– Да, малыш, – Эверард обрисовал контур его губ. – Это не прихоть. На то есть причины.

Демьен отвернулся, стараясь сдержать обиду и слезы.

– Давай задержимся здесь хоть на пару дней?..

– Всё, что пожелаете, ваше высочество, – Эверард повернул его голову и приник к губам.

– Я всё еще безумно хочу тебя!..

– На то и был расчет.

 

Верхний Бергамо в эти утренние часы был наполнен свежестью и солнечным светом. Они поднялись в старую часть города на фуникулере вместе с туристами и местными жителями. Демьен с интересом вслушивался в гомон земляков, вспоминая старинные улочки и площади. В свою бытность послушником, он почти не покидал стены монастыря, а в редкие прогулки всегда находился под присмотром монахов. Даже став старше, он так же мало знал город, как плохо знал себя в те годы.

Поразительно, но воспоминания возвращались даже не от запахов, а от каменной брусчатки под ногами, ходить по которой было так неудобно. Казалось, город не вызывает у него никаких чувств, и всё же ностальгия, горькая и непонятная, затрагивала что-то глубоко внутри, пробуждая самую древнюю часть его мозга, почти позабытые ощущения детства. Он держался рядом с Эверардом, растерянный и беспомощный, прижимаясь к нему так близко, что едва не путался под ногами, словно старинная архитектура и сам дух Бергамо смахнули весь накопленный за эти годы опыт и вновь превратили его в маленького мальчика. Даже не в наивного десятилетнего послушника, а в перепуганного пятилетнего сироту, который с внезапной смертью матери лишился и любых прав на прежнюю жизнь.

– Мне страшно… – прошептал он Эверарду, когда они остановились возле старинных ворот из серого камня.

– Всё хорошо, ты должен через это пройти, – успокаивающе ответил тот.

Демьен даже не сразу понял, где они, а вспомнив – задрожал. Это были стены того самого монастыря. Эверард повернулся, отслеживая его состояние.

– Давай не будем заходить! – выдохнул Демьен.

– Поверь, тебя никто не узнает.

Демьен недоверчиво покосился на любовника. – Нет, я просто не хочу туда идти!

Эверард обнял его, улыбаясь. – Боюсь, что нас туда и не впустят, – глубокий поцелуй украл вместе с дыханием и часть переживаний. Демьен расслабился.

– Такие пугающие воспоминания?.. – спросил Эверард, зачаровывая темным немигающим взглядом.

– Нет… – Демьен обнял его, тяжело вздохнув. – Видимо, я просто боюсь опять там оказаться и уже никогда не выбраться.

Эверард беззвучно засмеялся. – Не переживай, эта страница твоей жизни закрыта.

Они пошли дальше, обнимаясь, и Демьен почувствовал, как с каждым шагом прочь от этих ворот всё в нем наполняется небывалой легкостью. И всё четче становится понимание, что монастырь действительно позади… Всё это было так же далеко, как его детство. Всё дальше и дальше… Он не жалел, но слезы стояли у самых глаз, готовые в любой момент пролиться.

– Такой странный день рожденья, – Демьен с улыбкой приник к плечу Эверарда.

– Нормально… для дня рождения. Сейчас поднимемся на холм Сан Виджилио, а потом наконец отметим, – ответил тот.

С холма открывался чудесный вид: Верхний Бергамо, как на ладони – маленький старинный городок у подножия Альп – башенки и часовни, красноватые черепичные крыши в окружении густых деревьев, а еще дальше – Нижний Бергамо, едва различимый в дымке. Поправляя раздуваемые ветром волосы, Демьен обнимал любовника и улыбался. Неужели это была его родина? Не верилось…

Они спустились в Верхний город на фуникулере и отобедали в кафе. Поедая кростини с овощами и рулет из кролика, они пили розовое вино и обменивались искрящимися взглядами. Демьен, опьянев, в запале рассказывал курьезы и происшествия турне, наслаждаясь реакцией Эверарда.

Потом, захватив с собой бутылку «Ла Пойа», они прошлись по крепости, рассматривая панораму нижнего города. Демьен был достаточно охмелевшим и расслабленным, чтобы рассмеяться от предложения Эверарда посетить хотя бы одну из множества притаившихся здесь старинных церквей.

– Я сегодня еще недостаточно нагрешил, чтобы каяться, – произнес он дерзко. – Я могу вообще обойтись без церкви!

– Серьезно?! – Эверард смотрел на него с подначивающим удивлением.

– Я не настолько католик! Можно сделать это и завтра…

– Значит, не настолько? – рассмеялся Эверард и потянул его за собой, вниз по крепости и прочь из города.

– Куда мы идем? – спросил Демьен, когда средневековые пейзажи сменились сельской пасторалью.

– Да просто гуляем…

– Откуда ты так хорошо здесь всё знаешь?

– Мне было интересно, как ты жил до нашей встречи.

– Ты поэтому сюда приезжал?

– И поэтому тоже.

Они свернули на проселочную дорогу. Демьен, разморенный вином и солнцем, послушно плелся за любовником. С холма отчетливо виднелись крыши нового Бергамо, в траве стрекотали цикады, ветер был теплым, ласкающим.

– Остановимся здесь, – Эверард взобрался по холму. В зарослях высокой травы и кустарника можно было притаиться, не рискуя попасться на глаза редким прохожим.

– Удивительно… Я чувствую себя таким счастливым! – Демьен закинул руки за голову, посмотрев на простирающуюся внизу панораму, и заговорщицки оглянулся на Эверарда. Тот, прислонившись спиной к дереву, снимал этикетку с горлышка бутылки.

– У тебя есть штопор? – Демьен вновь обернулся к городу, едва сдерживая желание закричать от накатившего счастья.

– Нет, – Эверард, хитро щурясь, рассматривал его фигуру и хрупкие очертания шеи сквозь подсвеченные солнцем светлые волосы. Он и представить не мог, как сильно соскучился по мальчишке, пока не приехал за ним в Кардифф. Желание вновь сделать его своим было непереносимым, и Эверард тщательно продлевал агонию, привычно наслаждаясь предвкушением и томительной жаждой.

Демьен явно улавливал его настроение, потому что тоже чему-то лукаво улыбался и щурился от солнечных лучей.

– Неужели так и не познакомился ни с одной симпатичной девочкой? – продолжил Эверард их разговор о развлечениях «Доминанты».

– Познакомился, – Демьен пожал плечами, подходя к нему и присаживаясь в траву рядом. – И не с одной… И как ты думаешь открывать бутылку?

– Просто, – Эверард прошелся ножом по кругу, немного отковырнув приставшую к стеклу пробку, а потом с силой протолкнул ее внутрь пальцем.

– Переспал с какой-нибудь фанаткой? – его затапливало болезненное любопытство, желание узнать, как Демьен проводил всё это время без него.

– Нет, – широко улыбаясь, тот покрутил головой.

– Неужели не возникло желания?

– Я думал только о тебе… – Демьен опять пожал плечами и вдруг чем-то встревожился.

Эверард отпил с горла, глядя вдаль. Вино было терпким, насыщенным, с привкусом изюма и дымка. Он протянул бутылку Демьену.

– Ну а ты? – тот приложился, пытаясь напустить на себя равнодушный вид. – Было что-нибудь?..

Эверард наблюдал за растущим волнением Демьена, прекрасно его понимая. Он сам сейчас испытывал подобные чувства, внезапно осознав, что этот красивый и талантливый, оточенный, как изысканный бриллиант, молодой человек едва ли будет рядом с ним всю жизнь… Мысль, что он был у Демьена первым и навсегда этим первым останется, нисколько не утешала, а только бередила рану.

– Было, – произнес Эверард равнодушно. Демьен поперхнулся вином, шокированно на него уставившись. Голубые глаза посинели, сверкая гневом и теми прекрасными золотыми отблесками, что Эверард так часто имел счастье наблюдать. Он отобрал у него бутылку и, не сводяа внимательного взгляда, сделал щедрый глоток. Демьен обиженно отвернулся, пытаясь сдержать шумное дыхание. Эверард был готов уже сейчас наброситься на него с объятиями и поцелуями.

– Не спросишь, кто она? – произнес он примирительно.

– О, так это «она»?! Какое облегчение!..

Эверард засмеялся, мягко толкнув его вбок. – Ты ее прекрасно знаешь.

Демьен, тяжело дыша, метнул на любовника гневный взгляд. Тот пил с горла, рассматривая его со странной горькой усмешкой и обезоруживающим пониманием в глазах.

Демьен отвернулся и уставился вдаль, пытаясь разобраться, правда ли это или очередная подколка. Он перебирал в голове знакомые имена. Почему-то на ум приходила только Линда – его недавнее потрясение. Но Линда всё это время была рядом… Саманта?!

– Ну и кто она? – обиженно спросил он. Несмотря на попытки сдержаться, голос дрожал от слез, выдавая с головой.

Эверард тяжело вздохнул и, подхватив его под руки, отволок в траву. Демьен не сопротивлялся, но и помогать не думал.

– Одна зеленоглазая красавица, привет тебе передавала, – Эверард лег рядом, подгребая под себя, целуя его лоб и глаза, рассматривая с едва утаиваемой страстью. – Мой маленький дурачок…

Демьен смотрел в ответ растерянно. – Джулия, что ли?!! – осенило его.

– А кого еще ты ожидал?

– Черт бы тебя побрал, Эверард!!! – заорал он, отпихнув любовника от себя. – Я ведь повелся! Черт…

Демьен поднялся, разыскивая бутылку. Вино было крепким, и он только сейчас понял, что пережитое словно разом выветрило из него весь хмель.

– Вот развел! – он с шумом выдохнул. – Это чтобы я не расслаблялся, да?

Эверард с интересом смотрел на него из травы.

– Иди сюда, – произнес он успокаивающе.

Демьен перевел дыхание и оглянулся вокруг. Поразительно, как поменялось состояние. Он больше не ревновал к Джулии… Хотя только что готов был сойти с ума из-за какой-то гипотетической связи.

Набрав в рот вина и хитро щурясь, он опустился на колени рядом с любовником и приник к его губам. Эверард жадно глотнул, впитывая хмель и ласку, завораживая взглядом и гибкими движениями языка по губам. Демьен застонал, и часть вина пролилась на одежду.

– О черт! – он смахнул капли. – Хорошо, хоть рубашка темная…

– Не переживай, ее всё равно нужно менять.

Эверард отобрал у него бутылку и заключил в объятия. Демьен вновь терял себя до беспамятства. Невозможно было убежать из зыбкой вязи прикосновений. Они затягивали, словно топь, но выбираться совсем не хотелось. С губ Эверарда сочилась сома… Мучительная близость без возможности достичь удовлетворения.

Демьен со стоном отстранился, падая на спину, тяжело дыша. Он отчетливо слышал шум ветра в листве и периодическое жужжание насекомых в возникшей между ними тишине.

– Мне так много нужно тебе рассказать… – прошептал он. – И так много спросить…

Сердце ныло, опьяненное близостью, долгожданной, нереальной и недолговечной.

– Я люблю тебя… – произнес Демьен. – И всегда буду любить…

– Не говори таких слов, – ответил Эверард. И Демьен пораженно приподнялся на локте, расслышав в его голосе агонию и боль. Черные глаза смотрели вверх, не моргая, словно уже переживая тяжелую утрату.

– Почему ты не веришь мне?

– Потому что нет ничего вечного, малыш.

– Я уверен, что буду любить тебя всегда. Тебя и только тебя! Даже если… – Демьен обиженно замолчал.

– Потому что ты только мой? – мягко рассмеялся Эверард, поворачивая к нему лицо.

– Да, я только твой! – Демьен сел верхом ему на бедра, отчего-то вдруг отчаянно волнуясь. Любовник смотрел на него с легкой улыбкой, иронично щурясь, словно ждал, что же будет дальше.

– А знаешь… Не считая той крыши, мы с тобой ни разу не занимались любовью на природе.

Демьен пытался совладать с эмоциями. Там, где соприкасались их тела, будто формировалась магическая воронка. Под коленями разверзалась бездна, лишавшая равновесия. Почва казалась зыбкой, а тело Эверарда не было преградой к невесомости, а скорее источником нестерпимого желания, наполняющего живот.

Эверард молчал, неотрывно глядя на него. Глаза, темнеющие с каждой минутой, смущали всё сильнее. Демьен вспомнил десяток книг, прочитанных за время турне, и свое отчаянное желание увлечь любовника новыми сексуальными техниками, привязать к себе тем же интенсивным наслаждением, что переживал с ним сам. Сейчас это казалось глупым, но попробовать стоило…

– Мои ладони – пламя… – прошептал он неуверенно, скользнув руками вдоль шеи Эверарда, и медленно расстегнул его рубашку. Влажные пятна вина походили на черную кровь. Демьен оголил его грудь, лаская тело взглядом и руками. Ладони и правда были горячими, то ли от выпитого, то ли от полыхающего в сердце огня. На левом боку Эверарда виднелся скользящий шрам. Взволнованный, Демьен наклонился и провел по нему языком. Эверард едва слышно вздохнул. Он казался заинтригованным.

Демьен поднялся. Закрыв глаза и пытаясь войти в нужное состояние, он покачался на его бедрах, словно в трансе, припав ладонями к его груди, стараясь сконцентрироваться на сердцебиении. Сомнительные техники, сомнительная магия, архаичные рецепты древних практик экстаза… Дурацкая затея, но так хотелось околдовать своего любимого, привязать к себе, заставить желать с тем же безумием.

– Мои глаза – пучина… – он наклонился, стараясь смотреть любовнику между бровями, приближаясь к губам почти вплотную, но не целуя.

– Мои губы – нектар, слаще которого ты не пробовал… – голос зазвучал увереннее, хотя по коже всё так же пробегали волны дрожи, – …слаще которого не сможешь найти.

Глаза Эверарда, еще недавно ироничные, смотрели теперь серьезно, ввергая Демьена в смятение. Казалось, Эверард раскусил его затею. Демьен поколебался и приник поцелуем. Секунду губы любовника были безответными, словно мертвыми, а потом оттаяли, раскрываясь, отвечая чувственным касанием языка. Эверард подхватил его под ягодицы. И без того невыносимая эрекция стала жесткой до боли.

Закусив губу, Демьен сдержал дрожь. Он всё еще надеялся разыграть ситуацию по собственному сценарию.

– Моя страсть – пожар… и тебе никуда от нее не уйти!.. – застонал он с дрожью на выдохе и услышал мягкий смех Эверарда. Тот наблюдал за ним, позволяя верховодить: расстегивать свои брюки, прикасаться в чувствительных местах, целовать. Но, когда Демьен попытался прошептать новое «заклятье», Эверард неожиданно живо ответил, издав тот странный низкий звук, что так напоминал Демьену кошачье мурлыканье. Губы скользнули по шее, ключице, в подмышку, к животу, пальцы раздевали по ходу. И всё тот же низкий мурчащий звук… Демьен таял и вибрировал от мучительной жажды. Это мурлыканье, этот взгляд, этот ироничный смех околдовывали его, лишали разума, заставляли изгибаться и выпрыгивать впопыхах из собственной одежды.

Нет, это было против правил! Он не должен был так заводиться, не должен был испытывать оргазм, иначе ничего не получится!.. Но битва была проиграна, еще не начавшись, это Демьен понимал. На все его попытки действовать, Эверард отвечал удвоенными ласками, еще активнее целуя, обезоруживая.

Ветер гулял по обнаженной коже. Одуряющий запах травы, тонкий аромат вина и пота… Уже обнаженный, вздрагивая от мурашек и перспективы попасться на глаза случайному визитеру, Демьен попытался повернуть ситуацию и вновь забрался на любовника. Тот скользнул между его ног рукой, пытаясь проникнуть ему в анус. Демьен испуганно привстал.

– Демьен… – Эверард положил его на землю и заставил лечь на живот. Демьен с позабытым смущением смотрел, как тот тянется к пиджаку и достает из кармана тюбик любриканта.

– Сколько лет я тебя трахаю? – горячо прошептал Эверард, прижавшись щекой к его голове. Скользкий палец проник в анус, Демьен замер, пораженный. Он еще в ванной гостиницы знал, что так будет, но не думал, что всё настолько серьезно.

– Сколько лет я тебя трахаю? – повторил свой вопрос Эверард.

– Ш-ш… шесть лет… – поморщившись от распирающего вторжения второго пальца, ответил Демьен.

– Бог мой… Ты уникум!

– Черт! Что ты хочешь?! Мы не были вместе два месяца! – Демьен хлопнул ладонью по земле.

– Лежи смирно, – Эверард приподнял его бедра, заставляя изогнуться. – Быстро же ты успел стать девственником…

Демьен не мог понять, сокрушается тот или смеется. Пальцы втискивались, растягивая и проворачиваясь. Ощущения были до странности возбуждающими, несмотря на болезненность. Он дрожал от желания и пытался впустить любовника еще глубже.

Когда Эверард приставил к анусу головку, Демьен опустился грудью на землю и дотянулся ладонями до ягодиц, оттягивая их в стороны и пытаясь помочь любовнику.

– Боже… какой ты узкий, – со стоном произнес тот, толкаясь глубже.

– А-а-а!!! – Демьен закричал, цепляясь за траву, чувствуя себя нанизанным. Вторжение было медленным, но член вошел целиком, затопляя его чувственными воспоминаниями.

– Тише… не кричи, – тяжело дыша, шепнул в спину Эверард. Демьену казалось, он ждал этого целую вечность и, несмотря на боль, такую знакомую и такую позабытую, трепетал от восторга и нетерпения.

Эверард немного вышел и вновь вогнал по самый корень, распаляясь и действуя жестче, настойчивей. Анус был тугим до боли. Медленное, скользящее проникновение заставляло дрожать их обоих. Демьен мычал в сложенные руки, кусая пальцы, трясясь от ужаса и экстаза.

Эверард быстро поменял положение и повалил Демьена на спину в траву. Отчаянно хотелось видеть его лицо. Светлые пряди прилипли ко лбу, глаза огромные, сумасшедшие… Его мальчик. Всё такой же Демьен… Они оба ждали этого мгновения слишком сильно. Перенасыщенное желаниями и ожиданиями, оно несло их за собой, ненасытных, жаждущих, и они тонули в потоке, захлебываясь.

Эверард закинул его ноги себе на плечи, складывая пополам, усиливая проникновение до невозможности его выдержать. Демьен метался, кусая губы и вскрикивая, и еще сильнее обвивал его шею руками.

– А… Люблю тебя!.. – Эверард целовал его рот и распахнутые глаза. Там, внутри, всё так сладостно обжималось, так невозможно интимно, узко и приятно. – Ты мой сладкий мальчик…

Приподнявшись, он медленно вынул член, опуская с плеч раздвинутые ноги. Демьен, не понимая, пытался ухватить его и привлечь к себе.

– Не спеши, – Эверард ввел в чуть приоткрывшееся отверстие три пальца, вновь поражаясь произошедшим переменам. – Ты же брал с собой вибратор.

– Я его не использовал...

– Почему? – Эверард добавил смазки, раздвигая пальцы в тугой темноте.

– Ну… сначала я даже видеть его не мог… – Демьен постанывал и пытался посмотреть себе между ног на происходящее. – После того, что случилось в аэропорту… и подколок Сэм… А потом… потом я уже не мог его засунуть… не влезал…

– Теперь влезет, – Эверард вновь вошел. На этот раз проникновение было свободнее, легче, и всё равно Демьен вскрикивал, впиваясь ему в спину.

– Не на меня… на дорогу смотри, – выдохнул Эверард, видя, как тот впитывает его глазами.

– Нет!.. – Демьен замотал головой. – Я так ждал… этого!

Поток мыслей и чувств сметал водоворотом. Сжимая своего мальчика в объятиях, Эверард слышал сумасшедший стук собственного сердца. Ноздри улавливали запах пота… Испарина на спине, на лице, и звенящее до помутнения вожделение, подминающее под себя, погребающее с головой. Ему хотелось пронизывать любовника снова и снова, до бесконечности, до смерти. Желание росло лавинообразно вместе с наслаждением, мучительное желание двигаться быстрее, толчками, невзирая на закушенные губы и крики. Демьен мотал головой, закатывая глаза и изгибаясь под ним, прижимая к себе, словно ему этого было мало. Между его раскинутыми ногами и внутри всё было мокрым, от смазки, от пота.

– Черт… Как же… – Эверард впился в его приоткрытый рот, прикусывая пухлую губу, едва удерживая себя от желания попробовать его кровь, скользя рукой между их взмокшими телами. Освобождение от сумасшедшего желания было совсем близко, Эверард обхватил член Демьена, ожесточенно вбиваясь в его тело, глотая крики и мольбы. Он знал, что кончит не сразу, что не успеет за Демьеном, что времени всё равно будет мало… И ему будет мало этих нервных стонов, и обожающих взглядов и признаний Демьена в вечной любви. Ему будет мало даже его жизни…

Его мальчик. Его Демьен…

Огромная, пугающая волна выгнула спину, наполнила голову, сотрясла до самых основ, заставив на миг потерять из вида и Демьена, и себя…

Когда безвременье и экстаз схлынули, и Эверард мог вновь адекватно воспринимать мир вокруг, Демьен тяжело дышал, уже расслабленный, разморенный, уставший. Эверард приник губами к его лбу. И медленно вытащил член. По телу Демьена прошла еще одна сладостная волна.

– Ты заставил меня вспотеть… – произнес Эверард, падая в траву рядом. – Такое нечасто случается.

Демьен перевернулся и взобрался на него, всё еще тяжело дыша.

– А ты опять меня растянул… – он ощупал пальцами свой анус. Казалось, что член Эверарда еще там. Тупая и сладкая боль. И алчущее чувство в животе, словно только что произошедшее между ними лишь сильнее распалило все мечтания и надежды. Будто удовлетворение было проходящим, а жажда – вечной. И он хотел продолжать. Сильнее всего – продолжать жить, любить, заходить всё глубже с каждым витком.

Демьен устало опустил голову Эверарду на грудь.

– Я уже соскучился по твоему естественному цвету, – тот перебирал его влажные волосы.

– М… нет, я еще не готов к нему вернуться, – глаза смыкались. Жар их разгоряченных тел спадал, и в ветре всё отчетливей сквозила прохлада. Демьен почувствовал, как Эверард прикрыл ему спину рубашкой. Мысль, что кто-то всё же может их найти, заставила подняться и одеться. Двигаясь, словно после сна, Демьен наблюдал, как оперативно приводит себя в порядок Эверард.

– Ты меня измотал… – Демьен упал ему на грудь и забылся.

 

Когда он открыл глаза, солнце светило уже с другой стороны. Эверард не спал. Глянув на его бледный профиль, Демьен вдруг в панике вспомнил свой сон! Кэтрин!.. Образ ее темных глаз и бледного лица потянул за собой другие воспоминания. Он припомнил сон, который видел в квартире Такехико! Открыв от изумления рот и не в силах оторвать взгляд от Эверарда, Демьен чувствовал, как в голове лопаются пузырьки заблокированных образов.

– Твою маму звали Кэтрин?.. – начал он осторожно.

Эверард посмотрел в ответ удивленно. – Чего это ты вдруг о ней?

– Просто интересно, – Демьен не знал, с чего начать, и говорить ли вообще обо всем произошедшем. – Ты ведь мне почти ничего о ней не рассказывал.

Эверард задумчиво молчал.         

– Помнишь, ты говорил, что терял память? – начал Демьен с другого конца, но, увидев, как резко поднялся любовник, замолчал.

– Что случилось? – тот заинтригованно изучал его лицо.

– Я просто хотел узнать подробности… – извиняясь, пробормотал Демьен.

– Пойдем, а то сейчас заговоришь меня, и до темноты никуда не успеем.

Они вернулись в старый город. Демьен чувствовал, что Эверард спешит, но не решался спросить, куда они так бегут.

– Сейчас на фуникулер, потом на такси, – предупредил любовник, закинув в мусорный бак бутылку с остатками вина.

Скоро перед глазами вновь простирались виды Нижнего Бергамо. Они ехали на такси, и Демьен, словно заново осознав, что они вместе, что они в Италии, что еще вся ночь, а может, и следующий день впереди, не мог перестать улыбаться.

Выскочив ненадолго из машины, Эверард вернулся с красными розами и положил их на сиденье.

– Это не тебе, – сразу предупредил он его.

Демьен заволновался. – Мы еще к кому-то едем? – спросил он почти страдальчески. В голове занозой засела мысль о какой-то женщине.

Таксист остановился перед внушительным строением, похожим на акрополь. На улице было практически пусто.

– Цветы захвати, – произнес Эверард, захлопывая дверь. Демьен послушно взял букет.

Строение оказалось каменными вратами на кладбище. Тихо и почти безлюдно. Демьена охватила легкая грусть, она, как и воздух, была здесь повсюду. Пирамидальные туи и каменные склепы. Он уже догадывался, какой женщине предназначались цветы.

– Ты активно интересуешься моими родителями… Но я хочу, чтобы ты не забывал и о своих корнях, – Эверард обнял его из-за спины. – Хочу, чтобы ты помнил.

Они стояли перед ухоженной могилой с мраморной плитой. «Кристина Корти» – было написано на надгробии. Замерев от внезапной внутренней тишины, Демьен не мог сморгнуть, не мог отвести глаз от небольшого черно-белого портрета. Печаль проступала, как чернила на бумаге. Эверард крепко прижимал его к себе, уткнувшись губами в макушку. Демьен знал, что тот тоже смотрит на изображение поверх его головы.

На фотографии была совсем молодая женщина, с гривой темных волос и загадочной полуулыбкой. Демьен вдруг понял, что совсем ничего о ней не знает. Ее лицо… Он практически забыл его, и вот сейчас волны шока сменялись тончайшей грустью и ощущением утраты: он и не думал, что так сильно на нее похож…

– Спасибо, – прошептал он Эверарду и, когда тот отпустил его, положил цветы на могилу. Может быть, он должен был что-то сказать, но не было ощущения, что она здесь…

– Пойдем? – Демьен поднял глаза на любовника, тот задумчиво кивнул.

 

Он должен был грустить, но грустно не было. Уже вечером в номере Демьен с интересом наблюдал, как Эверард курит через кальян какую-то собственноручно приготовленную дрянь. В голове оседали впечатления насыщенного дня, но в сухом остатке была лишь жажда: жажда новых прикосновений и новых знаний о любимом человеке и о своем прошлом.

– Затянешься? – Эверард разглядывал его скользящим взглядом, заинтересованным, обольщающим.

– А меня на измену не пробьет? – Демьен присел рядом, поправив халат, и послушно приложился к мундштуку. Дым был ароматным и чуть саднящим, казалось, вместе с ним в бронхи попадают мелкие частички незнакомого вещества.

– Не пробьет… – Эверард с улыбкой смотрел на его губы. – Немного расслабишься, только и всего.

Демьен закашлялся на выдохе и передал мундштук. – Ты напоминаешь мне синюю гусеницу, – с улыбкой произнес он.

– О, это мой любимый персонаж у Кэрролла, – Эверард выпустил колечко дыма.

– Я так и подумал, – Демьен хихикнул и растянулся рядом, пристраивая голову на его плече. Хотелось соблазнять и быть соблазненным, хотелось шелестеть гибкой змеей между пальцами Эверарда и в складках его одежды, в складках простыней, хотелось удивлять.

– Ты знал ее?

– Кристину? Ты уже спрашивал когда-то… Пару раз встречал у Фернандо. Такое, знаешь… знакомство вскользь. Как ни странно, она не произвела на меня особого впечатления. Но Фернандо ее просто обожал, – Эверард передал ему мундштук.

– Так меня скоро расколбасит… – Демьен ненавязчиво затянулся. – А у вас с ней не было секса?

Эверард засмеялся на выдохе. – Не было.

Демьен вздохнул, уткнувшись носом ему в подмышку и пройдясь кончиками пальцев по кромке шелкового халата.

– А я бы хотел быть твоим сыном, – прошептал он задумчиво, проникая рукой под халат и лаская в ладони бархатистые яички, жмурясь от ощущения долгожданной интимности, сопричастности, принадлежности. Ноздри Эверарда едва заметно трепетали.

– Чтобы на самом деле… понимаешь? – Демьен ласково прошелся рукой по напрягшемуся стволу.

– Тогда между нами были бы совсем другие отношения, – загадочно улыбнулся Эверард.

– Тебя это возбуждает? – Демьен приподнялся, рассматривая его лицо и мокрые после совместной ванны волосы. Эти их халаты гостиничные…

– Иди ты! – засмеялся Эверард. Желание сочилось с губ вместе с мутноватым дымком.

– Меня так прет от этой хрени, – прошептал Демьен, продолжая ласкать рукой его возбужденный орган.

– Ничего не будет... Мы с Билли как-то ДМТ через кальян курили, и ничего, выжили.

Демьен фыркнул и сел на любовника задом наперед.

– Я напоминаю тебе Билли? – хитро шепнул он через плечо.

– Сейчас не особо, – Эверард усмехнулся, поймав его за светлые волосы. – Хотя моментами бывает… Второй истерик в моей жизни.

– Я тебя укушу! – пригрозил Демьен и взял в рот головку. Эверард приблизил к себе его узкую попку, расположив почти у самого лица, и отогнул подол халата.

– Может, я его реинкарнация? – Демьен вытянулся поверх Эверарда, приникая щекой к его ноге. Он чувствовал, как тот раздвигает его ягодицы, как скользит языком по чувствительной коже, расслабляя и растягивая.

– Тебе не нужно быть кем-то еще… Я люблю тебя просто потому, что ты – Демьен, – рассматривая его, Эверард оголил его спину, сдвигая халат к голове. Демьен ерзал членом по его груди, возбужденный. Эверард смочил анус и попробовал развести нежные стенки, всунув два больших пальца. Демьен ощутимо дрожал, совершая инстинктивные движения бедрами.

– Не дергайся… – выдохнул Эверард, удерживая его. Анус поддавался, как у опытной шлюхи, мышцы пульсировали, чуть раскрываясь и вновь туго стягиваясь. Демьен, со стоном сосал его член, раздувая и так нешуточное пламя.

– И всё же у тебя шикарная попка... – прошептал Эверард. Демьен фыркнул и приподнялся, с интересом оборачиваясь.

– Лежи… Я еще не насмотрелся, – засмеялся Эверард, возвращая его на место.

– Ты меня смущаешь… – Демьен послушно опустился, пытаясь шире раздвинуть колени.

– И давно ты стал смущаться?

– Всегда!

– Нет, временами у тебя это проходит, а потом опять… Проследить бы закономерность, – Эверард потянулся за мундштуком и затянулся. – Лежи, пока не разрешу вставать.

– М-м-м!.. – Демьен застонал, подставляясь. Пальцы целенаправленно скользили по простате, ввергая его тело в сладострастный шок. – Я так скоро… кончу!..

Эверард словно к этому и вел, мучая его ритмичными поглаживаниями внутри. А потом, когда Демьен готов был умереть от алчущего напряжения в тазу, Эверард вытащил пальцы и ввел вместо них мундштук.

– Че-о-о-орт… – протянул Демьен, утыкаясь носом в упругий член любовника, полыхая от неразбавленного желания. – Можно?.. можно уже поменять положение?..

– Нет, – Эверард раздвинул его ягодицы и подул между ними. Ощущение дыхания на влажной коже ввергало в едва переносимый озноб.

– А-а-а… – Демьен двинул бедрами, непроизвольно сжимая анус. – Какая пытка…

– Странное дело. Мне кажется, я мог бы смотреть на тебя такого часами… Вставай.

Демьен поднялся, с мучительной эрекцией и торчащим из попы шлангом от кальяна. Вид возбужденного любовника, который быстро избавлялся от одежды, не сводя с него немигающего взгляда, был выше его сил. Дрожа, он стоял на коленях, не осмеливаясь извлечь из задницы эту дурацкую штуковину, пока Эверард не сделал это сам.

– Ложись, – прошептал он, освобождая его руки от халата.

– Сделай со мной что-нибудь ужасное… – с дрожью в голосе простонал Демьен.

– Ужасное? – Эверард, казалось, притормозил себя, задумавшись. – Хорошо, только потом не жалуйся.

Пытаясь предугадать, что же он сделает на этот раз, Демьен прислушивался к шороху за спиной. Он был уверен, что жаловаться не будет, но в их игре обязательно наступит миг, когда он начнет умолять. Знал, что Эверард с самого начала возьмет наивысшую ноту и продержит ее до самого конца.

Тишину комнаты нарушил звук рвущейся ткани. Демьен обернулся – Эверард отрывал у халата один из рукавов.

– Мне нужно бояться? – спросил Демьен.

– Только если тебе это очень нравится, – Эверард завязал ему глаза шелком.

Демьен отчего-то сразу запаниковал. Дыхание срывалось, руки непроизвольно тянулись к повязке, поэтому следующим оторванным лоскутом любовник связал его руки и прикрепил к изголовью. Демьена уже била дрожь.

– Рот я тоже завяжу… Чтобы ты не просил, – произнес Эверард, словно подслушав его недавние мысли. Шелковая повязка плотно стянула нижнюю часть лица, оставив на свободе только нос. Демьен замычал.

– Главное, не смеши меня, а то атмосферы не получится, – весело произнес Эверард и тут же куда-то исчез. Демьен замер, прислушиваясь. В комнате было тихо, словно любовник и правда растворился в воздухе. Но он был здесь, причем очень близко: Демьен чувствовал его внимательный взгляд и то особое ощущение намагниченного пространства, которое возникало в его присутствии и которое ни с чем нельзя было спутать.

Демьен услышал какой-то шум совсем близко, над головой. Кровать тряслась, словно от нее что-то отрывали. Он замычал, перепуганный. Наконец постель содрогнулась в последний раз, что-то звякнуло и стихло.

– Не бойся, – Эверард придирчиво осмотрел полую металлическую трубку и успокаивающе погладил Демьена по волосам. – Просто позаимствовал часть изголовья.

Демьен затих, сопя носом и прислушиваясь. От его вида Эверард не мог сдержать улыбку. Он оторвал от халата очередной длинный кусок шелка. Потом, сложив его петлей, пропустил остатки через трубку и с предвкушением осмотрел взмокшего любовника. С завязанным ртом и глазами, со сцепленными руками и стоящим членом, он был так беззащитен, так притягателен. Дело оставалось за малым.

Демьен напряженно вслушивался во вновь возникшую тишину. Ему хотелось попросить Эверарда развязать ему рот хоть на минуту, узнать, что случилось и зачем он пытался развалить гостиничную кровать, но через плотную повязку доносилось лишь мычание. Он опять не мог понять, где любовник и что сейчас делает. Неожиданно его ступней что-то коснулось. Демьен вздрогнул, заходясь сердцебиением, и тут же теплая ладонь поймала его ногу, и шелковая петля затянулась на щиколотке. Он дернулся, неосознанно пытаясь высвободится, но шелк уже завязывался на другой лодыжке. Ноги были широко расставлены, словно на распорке, без возможности их свести.

Демьен застонал, наконец понимая, чего добивался любовник, и отчаянно желая почувствовать его на себе, в себе. Но Эверард определенно не спешил.

– Ты просил сделать меня с тобой что-то ужасное… Думаю, неизвестность и растущее желание без возможности достичь разрядки – достаточно ужасно.

Дыхание скользнуло вдоль груди и живота, губы были совсем близко, но не прикасались. Демьен чувствовал щемящую ласку волос, горячее дыхание и прохладные дуновения воздуха, ознобом лизавшие влажную от испарины кожу. Забулькал кальян, и тут же тело обдало теплой ароматной волной. Демьен заерзал, постанывая и мыча.

Сдержанный смех совсем рядом и новая порция воздушных касаний: дыхание, дуновения, неожиданный бархатистый шепот на ухо, заставлявший его содрогаться, и вновь дыхание, в самых чувствительных местах, ознобом по коже, там, где он меньше всего ожидал. О, это было коварно! Демьен корчился и мычал, заходясь вожделеющими стонами. Казалось, член вот-вот разорвется от желания.

Эверард перевернул его на живот, но это было единственное прикосновение, и вновь только вязь воздушных потоков, окутывающая трепетом и нетерпением, словно Демьен занимался любовью с бестелесным созданием. Он был в плену у темноты и шепота.

Дыхание лизнуло поясницу, и Демьен изогнулся, выставляя задницу. Эверард подул и неожиданно прошелся между ягодиц языком. Демьен замычал, изгибаясь и пытаясь высвободиться, но шелк только сильнее затягивался на запястьях. Невыносимо...

– Это заводит, не так ли? Когда не знаешь, где я буду в следующий момент? – шепнул Эверард, переворачивая его на спину, и Демьен застонал, повиснув на связывающих лоскутах. Его возбуждал раскаленный воздух комнаты, одуряющая чувствительность кожи, невозможность двинуться и даже сказать что-либо.

Теперь его невидимый любовник не только прикасался, но и целовал. Ласки становились всё более плотскими, но всё такими же непредсказуемыми и цепенящими. Демьен чувствовал, как по коже ползут капли пота. Он не знал, сколько прошло времени, но казалось, что чувственная пытка длится часами и что оргазм накроет его, как только Эверард прикоснется к члену.

Неожиданно по телу скользнуло лезвие ножа, и Демьен содрогнулся от испуга, но тут же нож разрезал шелковую петлю, освобождая сначала одну ногу, потом другую. Демьен замер, боясь поверить забившейся в голове надежде. Освободив его лодыжки, Эверард отрезал шелк от изголовья, и забросил его связанные руки себе за голову, усаживая себе на колени. Демьен дрожал и изгибался. Голова нещадно кружилась.

Эверард высвободил его губы, опустив повязку на шею, и приставил набухшую головку к анусу. Демьен с дрожью опустился, изнемогая.

– Я сейчас сознание потеряю!.. – воскликнул он, захлебываясь стоном и до одури тесным ощущением внутри.

Они двигались в удивительном созвучии, Эверард проникал всё глубже, и в ретроспективе этого дня Демьену казалось, что он вновь теряет невинность. Только теперь процесс трансформации девственности в сладострастие проходил в ускоренном темпе, и так же быстро подстраивалось его тело. Повязка на глазах делала губы крайне чувствительными. Дыхание любовника казалось тщательно сдерживаемым, но Демьен слышал страсть и тот же невыносимый голод в его глухих стонах. Он бился, еще теснее прижимаясь, еще глубже вбирая его в себя, ликуя от возможности наслаждаться близостью любимого всю ночь и весь следующий день. Время развертывалось в вечность, перед завязанными глазами простиралась вдохновляющая перспектива. Их тела раскачивались. Темнота была одуряющей, и в ней рождались золотые и алые всполохи.

Демьен вновь становился собой, чувствуя себя наполненным счастьем и жизнью до слез. Всему свой срок, говорил ему Эверард… Но в эту секунду Демьен готов был заложить свою душу, только бы это никогда не кончалось!..

 


	96. Chapter 96

### 5

 

Руки на руле, лицо красивое, чуть холодноватое, всё та же знакомая усмешка на губах, солнцезащитные очки…

Повернув голову, Демьен неотрывно смотрел на Эверарда и не мог не повторять его полуулыбку. Спокойная уверенность, с какой тот вел автомобиль, заставляла ликовать и поедать глазами его профиль. Прозрачные, чуть зеркальные стекла очков не скрывали глубоких глаз, и от воспоминаний о вчерашнем дне внутри всё мелко вибрировало. В такие моменты совершенство любовника казалось невыносимым, и Демьен понимал, что мог бы вечность смотреть на него, как зачарованный.

Эверард бросил в его сторону быстрый взгляд. – Видами не хочешь полюбоваться?

– Я и так все вижу…

Эверард усмехнулся и наконец свернул на автомагистраль. Машина взмыла выше, набирая скорость.

– Долго будем ехать?

– Часа четыре.

Демьен млел и улыбался. Мимо проносились холмы и деревья.

Сегодня они с Эверардом поздно встали, так толком и не дав друг другу поспать. Впереди их ждал ужин в Милане и ночевка в Генуе. Демьен не понимал, зачем нужна эта поездка – он с удовольствием променял бы ее на вторую ночь вместе. Но его радовали эти четыре часа в машине – еще одна возможность побыть наедине с Эверардом, ни с кем его не делить.

В голове крутились воспоминания, кожа под одеждой пылала пожаром. Под утро, уже засыпая, Эверард отвернулся, но Демьена это больше не тревожило. Разомлевший от дремоты и усталости, он тут же приник к нему всем телом, откровенно прижимаясь бедрами, приникая щекой к спине, вдыхая знакомый аромат волос…

Сейчас, вспоминая, как член поднялся к животу от соприкосновения с тугими ягодицами, Демьен задыхался от собственного ненасытного бесстыдства.

В попытке скрыть свое состояние, он опустил стекло, и ветер обдал лицо теплым порывом. Он уже не смотрел на Эверарда, с головой уходя в горячку… Как утром, когда, позабыв о сне, в открытую поглаживал любовника между ног и смущенно утыкался носом ему в плечо. Переживание единства на грани забытья…

Эверард за рулем чему-то улыбался, в точности повторяя ту загадочную утреннюю усмешку сквозь сон, что погружала Демьена еще глубже в исступление и блаженство. Тогда, лаская его, Демьен знал, что, несмотря на остроту желания, никогда не сможет переступить запретную черту. Как был уверен сейчас, что любовник точно читает его мысли!.. Краснея и сдерживая дыхание, Демьен смотрел на дорогу, но видел лишь подкрашенную утренними сумерками кожу Эверарда, слышал удары сильного сердца, снова таял в наваждении.

Приникнув губами к бутылке с водой, он вспомнил теплый и терпкий вкус вина, что глотал с такой жадностью, когда после обеда проснулся в одиночестве на смятой постели. Вспомнил голоса из соседней комнаты…

Ветер дул в окно машины, раздувая волосы и тлеющие угли ревности, как дул в обед в окно гостиничного номера, играя шторами и отблесками вчерашнего дня. Поискав тогда глазами и обнаружив только разорванный халат, Демьен завернулся в простыню и вышел.

В другой комнате был Такехико…

Сейчас, вспоминая, Демьен отворачивался от Эверарда, пряча лицо, пытаясь сдержать эмоции.

Отутюженный, собранный, прямой, с этой челкой своей отросшей и узкими глазами, внимательными к каждому движению босса, с этой дурацкой готовностью в лепешку расшибиться… Собака, и та не смотрит на хозяина с такой любовью. Какого хрена он там забыл?!

Уже потом стало понятно, что он принес одежду из химчистки и пригнал на стоянку очередную спортивную тачку. Но в тот момент, когда Эверард чинил при Такехико сломанную кровать, не пытаясь скрыть обломки вчерашней страсти, Демьен ненавидел их обоих и сходил с ума от болезненной ревности. Ему казалось, что всё это неспроста…

Так же он думал и сейчас… И едва сдерживался, чтобы не начать расспрашивать Эверарда о причинах визита его секретаря, хотя всё и так было понятно.

Демьен вновь и вновь думал об их отъезде из отеля, прокручивал в голове момент, когда, уже сев за руль, Эверард внимательно посмотрел на Такехико.

– Кардифф. Центральный вокзал, – произнес он и что-то ему бросил. Демьен только потом догадался, что это были ключи от оставленной ими в Англии машины. Когда Кобаяси поймал их и вежливо поклонился, Эверард отсалютовал и тронулся с места. От его прощальной улыбки у Демьена озноб прошел по коже. В боковом зеркале он видел, как Такехико смотрит им вслед и тоже улыбается… Что-то связывало этих двоих, молчаливое и всепроникающее. И это что-то явно выходило за рамки простых рабочих отношений. Да, он догадывался, что «правой рукой» иначе не стать, но это ничуть не утешало. От понимания, что кто-то еще может любить мистера Линта, пусть даже совсем не чувственной любовью, становилось горько и больно.

Его состояние ни тогда, ни сейчас не ускользнуло от внимательных глаз Эверарда.

– Что случилось? – всё так же глядя на дорогу, он поймал его руку и с хитрой улыбкой прикусил палец. Демьен засмеялся, шутливо подув на место «укуса». Внутри опять разверзались небеса, в которые он падал вопреки законам гравитации. Поразительно, сколько безграничного пространства могла вмещать в себя грудная клетка.

– Почему вы расстались с Линдой? – спросил он все же пять минут спустя, без особого успеха изображая равнодушие.

Эверард снял темные очки и с интересом на него уставился. Долгий немигающий взгляд был изучающим. Машина всё так же неслась на всех парах, и Демьен запаниковал, что сейчас они точно разобьются.

– На дорогу смотри!!! – закричал он.

– Ты стал таким проницательным? – Эверард усмехнулся. – Или это она тебе рассказала? – он наконец отвернулся, и Демьен расслабленно выдохнул.

– Черт бы тебя побрал!.. Она рассказала. Что у вас с ней было?

Эверард широко улыбнулся и только головой покачал.

– Ты любил ее? – продолжал допытываться Демьен.

– Не понимаю, зачем она тебе сказала…

– Пыталась вывести меня из апатии, – хмыкнул он.

– И как? Получилось?

– Еще бы. Я был готов убить ее… какая там апатия!

Эверард захохотал. – Когда приедем в Геную, особо не удивляйся… Фернандо сильно сдал.

Демьен помрачнел, понимая, что любовник не собирается рассказывать ему о своих отношениях с Линдой.

– Я знаю. Марго говорила… Совсем ничего не скажешь про Линду?..

– Это не лучшая тема для твоего дня рождения.

– Он был два дня назад! – Демьен смотрел на него испытующе и упрямо. – Ну расскажи…

Эверард вновь рассмеялся. – Расскажу. Потом. Когда будешь проще к этому относиться.

– Угу... Не уверен, что этот день наступит.

– Но ты ведь уже не мечтаешь, что я оставлю Джулию, – Эверард уже в открытую усмехался.

– Че-о-орт бы тебя побра-ал!.. – протянул Демьен, отворачиваясь к окну. Эверард примирительно положил ладонь ему на бедро, и сладостная истома пробежалась по коже.

– Давай останемся в Милане?.. – прошептал Демьен, глядя из-под ресниц.

Эверард только задумчиво улыбнулся и надел очки.

– Что вас связывает с Фернандо?

– Ничего, – с улыбкой ответил он. – С тех самых пор, как один мальчик шагнул на борт моей яхты.

– Думаю, он правильно сделал, – Демьен, довольно улыбаясь, посмотрел на Эверарда.

Тот что-то заметил в зеркале заднего вида и, снизив скорость, ушел в бок. Мимо проехал черный автомобиль. Демьен с интересом проводил его взглядом. Лицо любовника было холодным, сосредоточенным, в салоне ощутимо витало напряжение.

– Что случилось?

– Всё в порядке, – Эверард немного ссунулся в кресле, расслабляясь, хотя глаза под темными стеклами остались такими же холодными. Какое-то время они ехали молча.

– Некоторое время назад на мои лаборатории в разных странах начались странные атаки. На первый взгляд несвязанные между собой и всё же… в них было что-то общее, некая хаотичность… – произнес Эверард.

Демьен сглотнул, внимательно на него глядя. Неужели любовник решил поговорить с ним о делах?! Или просто пытается объяснить, почему не может уделять ему столько же времени, как раньше?

– Они действовали дерзко, лихо… анархично. Мне пришлось перевести лаборатории на другой уровень функционирования и одновременно поднять всю свою агентурную сеть, чтобы понять, кто это и что за всем этим стоит. И пока они притихли, но я уверен, что атаки повторятся.

– Ты узнал, кто это?

– Пока нет, – Эверард помрачнел. – И это странно… Возможно, мы столкнулись с чем-то совершенно новым. Новый тип организации… Возможно, и нет никакой организации.

Демьен глотнул воды. Рассказ Эверарда только навеял тревогу… Уж лучше бы он ничего не знал.

 

Они приехали к вечеру. Автоматические ворота, темные аллеи, подсвеченный фасад особняка… У крыльца их встречала одинокая женская фигура. Еще когда они только въезжали, Эверард в шутку спросил: «Думаешь, пустят?», и Демьен мрачно ответил: «Надеюсь, что нет…». Но сейчас, видя растерянное и взволнованное лицо Марго, он понимал: их не могли не впустить. В этом доме его появления ждали слишком долго. Путешествие в прошлое, – так ему казалось, но на деле здесь ничего не осталось прежним. Даже он сам.

Странно поеживаясь и кутаясь в плед, Марго улыбалась и всматривалась в машину. Она, казалась всё той же недалекой мисс Хадсон, но груз забот наложил свой отпечаток. Следы времени на ее лице вызывали у Демьена тревогу, причину которой он сам не до конца осознавал.

– О боже, твои волосы!..

Короткие неуклюжие объятия, скомканная встреча, удивление, что он так вырос, укоры, что так долго не появлялся.

– Вы на этот раз без супруги? – с ехидным кокетством спросила Марго, когда они шли за ней к дому.

– На этот раз только с любовником, – неожиданно ответил Эверард, и у Демьена всё внутри похолодело.

– Он в машине? – Марго обескуражено обернулась на пустой автомобиль.

– Нет, решили оставить в гостинице, – Эверард не сдержал широкую улыбку.

– А… – женщина бросила на него обиженный взгляд и повернула к дому.

– Марго, – Эверард, смеясь, догнал ее и обнял за плечи. – Я шучу! Шучу… Мы только вдвоем.

– Марго? – язвительно уточнил Демьен, когда они остались наедине. – Ты больше не называешь ее мисс Хадсон?

– Она давно уже не мисс Хадсон, – Эверард пожал плечами.

С приходом ночи небо затянуло облаками. По верхушкам деревьев гулял прохладный ветер, и в темноте сада особенно отчетливо ощущался конец лета. Сидя в плетеном кресле и вслушиваясь в стрекот цикад, Демьен наблюдал за приготовлениями к ужину. Фернандо так и не спустился… Он даже не узнал его, когда в сопровождении Эверарда, Демьен вошел в комнату своего так называемого дяди. Увидев его, Демьен испытал немой ужас.

Фернандо сильно сдал? Нет, это были не те слова…

Перед ним словно предстал другой человек: постаревший, дезориентированный, безвольный и при этом до странности оживленный. Именно эта его веселость, несоответствующая обстановке, оставляла самое тягостное впечатление.

– Это моя вина… – изрек Демьен, когда Эверард присел в плетеное кресло рядом. Изменившееся лицо Фернандо, его до странности детское выражение упорно маячило перед глазами, несмотря на все попытки забыть и не думать.

– Причем здесь ты… – задумчиво изрек Эверард, накрыв его ладонь своей. Демьен проверил реакцию Марго, но та была занята приготовлениями к ужину. Наблюдая за суетой новой прислуги, Демьен с улыбкой вспомнил Фелиссию и свою детскую реакцию на нее. Впрочем, еще неизвестно, как бы он повел себя, если бы Эверард решил сейчас пофлиртовать с новой девушкой.

– Я оставил его, и он заболел, – объяснил Демьен едва слышно, пряча глаза от присоединившейся к ним хозяйки дома. Марго натянуто улыбалась.

– Твой отъезд здесь совершенно ни при чем, – ответил Эверард еще тише и, похлопав его по руке, убрал ладонь.

Обстановка за ужином была натянутой. Пытаясь расслабиться, Марго нажимала на вино. Эверард казался непринужденным, но Демьен видел, как он задумчив. Не ускользнули от него и флиртующие взгляды Марго, ее заискивающие попытки угодить гостю. Сейчас, когда муж поэтессы страдал старческим слабоумием и с каждым днем становился всё беспомощнее, она надеялась заманить в свою спальню нового мужчину, того, о ком давно мечтала. Демьен был в этом уверен. И то, с какой терпимостью стал к ней относиться Эверард, только усиливало волнение. Хотелось сказать Марго какую-нибудь гадость, а то и поведать сразу и обо всем… лишь бы она перестала строить из себя куртизанку на балу.

– Демьен, я приготовила твою старую комнату, – произнесла она, когда принесли десерт. – Думаю, ты будешь рад.

Демьен бросил на нее мрачный взгляд, но поднялся. Эверард наблюдал за ним с интересом.

– А где… ты будешь ночевать? – спросил Демьен у любовника.

– В комнате для гостей, конечно, – с любезной улыбкой ответила за него Марго. В легком подпитии она даже выглядела моложе.

– Тогда спокойной ночи, – угрюмо пробормотал Демьен, одарив Эверарда еще одним испепеляющим взглядом.

– Демьен! – неожиданно окликнула его Марго. – Забыла спросить… – она помялась. – Зачем ты осветлился?

– Моему любовнику так больше нравится, – с ехидной усмешкой ответил он.

Эверард рассмеялся в бокал. – Ничего подобного! Он давно предлагал тебе вернуться к естественному цвету.

Марго смотрела на юношу с открытым ртом. – Демьен, ты… гей?! – выдохнула наконец она.

– Я бисексуал, – довольный произведенным эффектом, он направился к дому.

Уже из окна своей комнаты Демьен с болезненным интересом наблюдал за столиком в саду. Эверард о чем-то говорил Марго, то ли успокаивая, то ли убеждая. Та, смущенно потупив взор, куталась в свой плед. Демьен всё бы сейчас отдал, лишь бы узнать, о чем они говорят. Наконец Эверард извлек из кармана чековую книжку и, быстро расписавшись на листке, вручил его поэтессе. Успокоившись и дождавшись, когда тот поднимется из-за стола, Демьен радостно запрыгнул в постель.

Ожидание… В комнате и в доме было тихо. Только движение ветра за окном и едва заметное покачивание бумажной гирлянды. Демьен рассматривал сумеречные блики и вслушивался в себя. В животе сладостно ныло… Он был уверен, что любовник придет. Сюда, в эту комнату, ведь именно с нее всё началось.

Но, как ни странно, в нем самом этот оплот детских надежд больше не пробуждал ураганов. Гораздо сильнее волновала мысль о визите Эверарда и возможности заняться с ним любовью, здесь, в этой же комнате, в той же позе… Спать не хотелось.

Несколько раз Демьен подходил к окну, вглядываясь в молчаливый сад, столько же раз выходил в коридор, даже прошелся до комнаты Эверарда, но мужчины там не было. В итоге, гася обиды и нелепые подозрения, Демьен отправился на поиски… и нашел любовника у бассейна.

Сидя в шезлонге, тот холодно смотрел на подсвеченную воду. Сейчас, наблюдая за ним в призрачном голубоватом свете, Демьен опять поразился, как молодо Эверард выглядит. Это было привычно, и в другой раз он не заострил бы внимания, если бы не увидел сегодня, на что способно время.

– Я думал, ты придешь ко мне… – произнес он робко, опускаясь на соседний шезлонг. Воздух был влажным и прохладным. Они сидели рядом, как много лет назад… Хотелось погрузиться в переживание, как в воду, и Демьен, тая волнение, погладил расслабленную кисть любовника.

– Осторожно… за нами наблюдают, – ответил Эверард.

– Марго? – сам того не желая, Демьен отдернул руку и тут же разозлился: на себя, на этот дом, на женщину у окна.

– Да уж, явно не Фернандо… – Эверард усмехнулся, и прошелся по его лицу внимательным взглядом.

– Еще смотрит? – Демьен глубоко вздохнул и, отдаваясь предельному восторгу и волнению, стянул с себя футболку.

По губам любовника скользнула лукавая улыбка, раззадорившая Демьена еще сильнее. Он уже стягивал брюки вместе с трусами. Поэзия вседозволенности лизнула кожу. Не оборачиваясь на Эверарда, не глядя в предполагаемое окно, он шагнул к бассейну и нырнул в подсвеченную воду.

Она была упоительно прохладной, пробирающей до самых тайных тайн. Он горел… Он плавился в агонии. Он хотел доказать Марго, что в этом доме Эверард будет принадлежать только ему, не стоит даже надеяться.

Вылезая из воды, голый, в каплях воды и мурашках, он мечтал приложиться к чему-нибудь крепостью не меньше сорока градусов, а еще – обнаружить Эверарда на том же месте. И мужчина был там, рассматривал его долгим тяжелым взглядом.

Как и шесть лет назад, он набросил ему на плечи полотенце.

– Выпить бы… – прошептал Демьен. И уже скоро глотал алкоголь щедрыми глотками, подолгу держа его во рту, пьянея и расслабляясь, поедая любовника глазами.

Нет, благодаря мудрости, опыту и философскому подходу к жизни того уже нельзя было спутать с ровесниками Франца, но во всем остальном…  Никаких следов возраста, никакой усталости. Он был похож на языческого бога, живущего вне времени. Странное сочетание молодости и могущества. Темный взгляд завораживал… и неожиданно для себя Демьен прошептал:

– Я пробовал кемет…

Обращенное к нему лицо осталось бесстрастным, но судорожно расширившиеся зрачки вызвали волну шока.

– А ты не в курсе, да? – запинаясь, пробормотал он непослушным языком и уставился в фужер. Лицо пылало, черт!

Эверард всматривался в него уже более спокойно, видимо, не до конца поверив услышанному. Первоначальный гнев и тревога в глазах сменились заинтересованностью, но с губ так и не сорвалось ни одного замечания.

– Только не говори, что ты с тех пор не был в офисе… – едва слышно произнес Демьен. – Я думал, ты уже всё знаешь… – добавил он виновато, поджимая ноги к груди и пряча их в полотенце. – Думал, ты посмотришь записи с камеры наблюдения… Ну или Такехико посмотрит и обо всем доложит…

– В лаборатории нет камер, – Эверард откинулся на спинку шезлонга, сжав переносицу пальцами, а потом беззвучно рассмеялся. – И я действительно всё это время не был в главном офисе… Рассказывай.

И Демьен рассказал, чувствуя кожей, как вместе с ночными тенями сгущаются метафизические страхи, как оживают все волнения той ночи…

– Видишь… я такой же, как ты, – шептал он, кутаясь в полотенце и не понимая, почему Эверард так странно реагирует на его рассказ. – Я не умер…

– Доза была слишком незначительной, – глухо произнес тот, не глядя на него. – Спасибо, что остался жив.

Демьен обиженно поджал губы. Повисло молчание.

– А Бачовски я руки оторву за то, что не закрыл лабораторию… – добавил Эверард минуту спустя.

– Мне потом сон странный приснился, – Демьен допил коньяк и, откинув голову, принял загадочный вид. – Я видел тебя в молодости…

Слова лились словно сами собой, Эверард таинственно улыбался. Порой во взгляде мелькала боль, но в какой-то момент Демьен больше не мог разобрать его чувств: Эверард слушал с закрытыми глазами, лицо оставалось спокойным, отстраненным, а на губах маячила легкая улыбка. И в этот момент он казался таким юным, таким уязвимым. Да, уязвимым… Демьену хотелось прижаться к нему, приникнуть с поцелуем, поделиться своей страстью, своим сердцем, всем собой.

– Так вот почему ты так интересовался моей мамой, – прошептал Эверард в итоге. – Спасибо… что рассказал всё это. Но давай договоримся: больше никаких побегов, никаких экспериментов и необдуманных поступков. Держись от моей лаборатории подальше, иначе… мне придется опять тебя отшлепать, – он открыл глаза и обдал его таким глубоким, теплым и неповторимым взглядом, что всё внутри задрожало. Демьен бросился к нему в объятия, приникая губами к щеке. Ведь мог же он поцеловать его так?..

– Еще наблюдает?

– Не знаю.

Ему казалось, что после рассказа в отношении Эверарда к нему что-то изменилось, но он еще не мог понять, что. Тот смотрел на него, улыбаясь.

– Всё будет хорошо.

– Ты придешь ко мне? – Демьен с волнением поднялся и собрал вещи. – Я буду ждать.

 

Демьен успел высушить волосы, когда дверь открылась и в комнату, как когда-то, вошел Эверард. Мужчина глубоко вздохнул, скептически оглядывая интерьер, посидел в кресле, потом прошелся.

Демьен с интересом наблюдал за его эмоциями. Казалось, это место, как и на него самого, не произвело на Эверарда особых впечатлений. Как будто они взяли отсюда и увезли самое важное – друг друга.

Растянувшись на кровати и раскинув руки, Эверард затаился, вслушиваясь в себя, пытаясь вспомнить. На губах блуждала улыбка.

– Я едва сдержался за ужином… – Демьен сел на него верхом. – Уже готов был рассказать обо всем Марго. Она так на тебя смотрела...

Эверард засмеялся. – Пойдем отсюда.

Они вышли в сад. В этот самый темный час перед рассветом всё стихло: и ветер, и цикады. Демьен прижимался к любовнику, блуждая глазами по его лицу и темным силуэтам деревьев вокруг, вслушиваясь в странную атмосферу сентябрьской ночи, впитывая ароматы. По телу пробегала дрожь, то ли от ночной прохлады, то ли от чего-то еще… Прислонившись спиной к стволу дерева, Эверард привлек Демьена к себе и чувственно впился в губы.

– По этим деревьям я лазил, когда жил здесь… – произнес Демьен шепотом, вдыхая поцелуй вместе с воздухом.

– Что за деревья? – сильные руки любовника обхватывали и прижимали, вызывая желание мяукать и кричать, стонать в голос.

– Апельсины…

– Жаль, не сезон, – Эверард тихо засмеялся, лаская его всё откровеннее, сжимая в ладонях ягодицы, отрывая от земли.

Демьен дрожал. – Давай уйдем отсюда, – выпалил он со стоном.

– И не вернемся?

– Да! Фернандо всё равно не вспомнит, а Марго… на нее мне плевать!

Эверард всматривался в его лицо, долго, серьезно, вызывая покалывающие мурашки по всему телу. – Пойдем.

Когда они сели в автомобиль, уже светало. На столике в саду осталась лишь записка Эверарда: «Марго, прости меня за всё».

Любовник вел машину к морю. Демьен знал, что впереди их ждет расставание, но говорить об этом не хотелось, хотя слезы возникали уже сейчас.

Утренняя прохлада, запах моря, и чувства, отворяющие грудь насквозь. Легкий бриз развевал волосы, и, несмотря на боль, хотелось танцевать. Словно сумасшедший, он стаскивал с себя одежду вслед за Эверардом, бежал за ним по кромке прибоя. Небо на горизонте изменялось, наполняясь зеленоватым и сиреневым, светлея с каждой минутой. Корабли вдали казались призрачными силуэтами.

Прохлада песка, опаляющая прохлада воды, соль в поцелуе. Но объятия и обнаженное тело любовника были изумительно теплыми. Демьен приходил в экстаз от соприкосновения их тел в воде, от пьянящей близости. Они жили, они тонули друг в друге. От движения ладоней по спине и ягодицам душа рвалась в клочья. Обвивая Эверарда руками и ногами, он смотрел в его глаза и не мог оторваться.

Эверард тоже смотрел на Демьена, не моргая, впитывая каждую эмоцию во взгляде. Его синеглазый ангел с волосами цвета молока и такими же угольно-черными корнями, как и ресницы.

– Ты прекрасен, – прошептал Эверард, прижимая его к себе в прохладной воде. – И ты любим!..

Вода смягчала их порывы. Казалось, что в воде теплее. Но своей страсти они отдались уже на берегу. Демьен окунался в ощущения до одури, метался по влажному песку, раскрываясь, впуская в себя до самой глубины, волновался рябью, бился выброшенной из воды рыбешкой…

– Эверард!.. – вскрикивал он от наслаждения. В голосе слышались рыдания и далекий рокот моря. Любовник стонал, распиная его собой на песке, окуная в жар и желание, удерживая на глубине без воздуха, пока тело не начинало содрогаться в сладостной муке.

– Я знаю… Ты отправишь меня обратно в группу… – распластанный на песке и покрытый песчинками, Демьен смотрел в светлеющие небеса и перебирал волосы любовника. Голова Эверарда на его груди была упоительно тяжелой, и Демьен не хотел шевелиться, ему было совершенно наплевать, обнаружит их здесь кто-нибудь или нет.

– Да, малыш, – Эверард пытался смахнуть влажные песчинки с его живота и бедра, хотя сам весь тоже был в песке. – Ты вернешься в группу. И будешь радоваться жизни, перестанешь напиваться в номере, и если подвернется симпатичная девчонка, ты не будешь думать обо мне… Только не забывай о презервативах.

– О, ради бога! – Демьен мотнул головой, дергаясь на песке всем телом. – Какие девушки?! Лучше скажи, когда опять увидимся?!

– Увидимся, – Эверард приподнялся и, загадочно улыбаясь, поцеловал в губы. – Только будь умницей и не делай глупостей.

 


	97. Chapter 97

### 6

 

Встать рано утром, когда все еще спят, выйти на балкон. В руке – чашка кофе со сливками, город окутан дымкой, нежится в дыхании рассвета. Медленно поднять глаза, тая воспоминания. С заговорщицкой улыбкой глянуть вдаль из-под ресниц, сдержать дыхание. Жить отчаянно, без  сожалений и стыда, окунаться в морок памяти до помрачения.

Париж… Для каждого что-то свое, но всегда немного большее, чем просто город. Тягучие повороты дорог на подъезде к отелю, Сакре-Кёр и иглы египетских обелисков, могила Моррисона, загадочная улыбка в Лувре… Для него Париж был местом инициации, где каждый раз что-то происходило впервые. Город чудесных открытий, приют его души…

Франц улыбнулся, отпивая.

_Тогда Эверард так же вышел вслед за ним на балкон с кружкой кофе в руке… В глазах мерцали понимание, тепло и такая дурманящая глубина! В глазах отражался рассвет… В то утро они с отцом говорили долго и обо всем. Но никакими словами нельзя было охватить их родство и близость. Какая вдохновляющая поэзия – каждый день узнавать что-то новое друг о друге и о себе! Сближаться всё сильнее с каждым прожитым мгновением, с каждым глотком, с каждым вдохом..._

Париж таил новые сюрпризы, Франц знал. Ведь этот город никогда не отпускал его без даров. И дело было не в очередном концерте и даже не в приглашении на популярную французскую телепрограмму, – в воздухе уже витало предчувствие. Город готовил для него что-то особенное.

 

Линда еще спала. Посмотрев на нее с минуту, Франц вышел из номера. В коридоре творилось невообразимое: музыканты и поклонники, друзья и совершенно незнакомые люди спали вдоль стен вповалку, там, где настигла усталость и крайняя степень опьянения, даже в дверях номеров, словно захваченные врасплох усыпляющими чарами.

Поразительно тихо. Франц остановился у одной из открытых дверей. Внутри – всё та же картина: смятые постели и лица, презервативы, порванные чулки, пустые бутылки и пробки, смазанная косметика, полуодетые тела. Себастьян в черной рубашке, но без штанов, валетом с голой красоткой. Душный запах конопли, алкоголя и несвежих тел.

Джеки среди них, к счастью, не было. Но, уже уходя, Франц с удивлением заметил на полу другую знакомую фигуру: растрепанные волосы, голый торс, приспущенные кожаные штаны… Точно зная, кто это, но всё равно не веря, он поддел лежащего ногой и слегка развернул к себе… Застывшие потеки туши на бледных щеках, словно после долгих слез, засос и расстегнутая ширинка – всё это так не вязалось с обычным поведением Демьена во время вечеринок, что Франц еще долго смотрел на него, словно загипнотизированный. Сон юноши был глухим, беспробудным.

– Демьен, – Франц качнул его ногой за бедро – никакой реакции. – Демьен!

Но тот не проснулся, как, впрочем, и все остальные в номере.

Отхлебнув кофе, Франц вышел за дверь.

Что это было? Демьен решил оторваться по полной? Но он всегда так избегал фанаток. Потоки туши на щеках казались особенно цепляющей деталью…

Внизу, несмотря на ранний час, уже завтракали постояльцы отеля. Пили кофе, сидя в комфортных креслах, ели свежую выпечку. Многие узнавали его – в преддверии концерта лица участников «Доминанты» мелькали в рекламе и на афишах, – но Франц чувствовал себя словно рыба в воде, естественно и непринужденно, позволяя рассматривать и обсуждать свой облик. Потому что знал: настоящий он взирает на мир из такой глубины, до которой другим никогда не добраться.

Через полчаса в коридоре появился Демьен. Лицо его было умытым, одежда – свежей, и вид – более-менее приличным, но… выглядел он всё таким же заспанным и помятым, под глазами пролегали тени, в джинсах болтался шипованный рокерский ремень с крупной пряжкой, а на запястьях – кожаные ремешки и браслеты, в общем, далеко не пай-мальчик. Франц заулыбался.

Следом за юношей шел Себастьян, Демьен его явно не видел – заметил в самый последний момент, когда уже садился за столик, и сразу помрачнел.

– Что за салат? – спросил он у Франца, избегая взглядом гитариста.

– Морковь, яблоко, черника… Очень вкусно. Будешь?

– Не… я лучше кофе. Башка раскалывается…

Франц и Себастьян, не сговариваясь, заржали и многозначительно переглянулись. Демьен, потер виски и позвал официанта.

– Ночка выдалась жаркой? – Франц улыбался.

– Да уж… – Себастьян быстро запихивался обнаруженным на столе омлетом. – Пусть лучше не позорит нас в следующий раз, раз уж не может быть мужиком, – гитарист быстро промокнул рот салфеткой и умчался, дожевывая на ходу.

– Что это было? – удивился Франц.

– Ну его в жопу! – Демьен был смущен и раздосадован. К ним как раз подоспел официант. – Кофе без молока, пожалуйста.

– Кофе тебя не спасет, – одарив юношу обаятельной улыбкой, Франц объяснился с гарсоном на французском.

– И что ты заказал? – Демьен откинулся в кресле.

– Увидишь… И вообще, было бы неплохо хоть иногда что-то употреблять кроме кофе и мороженого, – Франц с интересом его рассматривал. – Так что случилось ночью?

– Ничего… – Демьен отвел глаза. – Я сегодня в отеле посижу… Устал.

– Ладно, – мобильник Франца пиликнул, и тот, глянув на него, тепло рассмеялся. – Я тебя оставлю: Линда проснулась. А ты поправляй здоровье!

 

Луковый суп был божественным. Отдуваясь, Демьен с шумом втягивал в себя насыщенное варево, размокшие тосты и сырную корочку, смаковал белое вино. Франц был прав: он бессовестно мало ел, перебиваясь десертами, кофе, алкоголем и редкими закусками на вечеринках.

После супа, то ли из-за похмельной слабости, то ли от пережитого гастрономического откровения, его бросило в жар. Отодвинув горшочек, Демьен промокнул губы. Нужно было отдохнуть… От всего.

Коридоры наверху опустели, участники ночного загула разбрелись по номерам или вовсе уехали. О, хоть бы так! Стараясь не встретиться с кем-нибудь из тусовки, Демьен прошмыгнул в номер и заперся. Он выйдет не раньше, чем все эти бешеные суки исчезнут из отеля!

Он вспомнил, как вчера развлекался и пил со всеми в честь визита во Францию. Коктейли были хмельными, а атмосфера – такой наэлектризованной и жаркой, что он не заметил исчезновения близнецов и Линды. И точно так же не заметил, как во время танца начал целоваться с незнакомой худосочной пираньей. Он был весь мокрым от пота и духоты, а она не понимала ни одного его слова. И чем яснее становилось сознание, тем более отталкивающей она казалась… Нет, сначала всё было довольно весело и забавно. Даже пикантно, тем более что Эверард сказал не сторониться девчонок. Но ни одна прежняя женщина не была такой чужеродной: ни Джеки, ни Сандра, ни даже Сэм. И никогда раньше он не испытывал настолько агрессивного напора со стороны девушки. Наверное, производил впечатление легкой жертвы. А, может, незнакомка была капитально обдолбанной… Но уйти Демьену так и не удалось: когда он стал ее отпихивать, включился Себастьян, а позже сдали нервы и стало не до девушки и не до вечеринки… Всё было так оголено, так по живому, так без Эверарда!

В ту ночь он так и не ушел в свой номер: рыдал и заливал горе. А сейчас лежал ничком на постели и рассматривал краем глаза пышный интерьер. Где-то там за спиной стояли практически не разобранные чемоданы, и рука тянулась поскорее нырнуть в их спасительную глубину, прикоснуться к тому, что он смог захватить из дома. Как странно, объехав полсвета, он мечтал лишь об одном: оказаться в своей уютной нью-йоркской квартирке, дождаться Эверарда… Пусть ждать пришлось бы пару дней, пусть неделю, всё равно было бы быстрее, чем в этом бесконечном турне. Спасали только редкие телефонные звонки.

Как опьянен он был, как приподнят, когда вернулся ко всем в Великобританию! С каким неподдельным интересом они допрашивали его: куда ездил, что там делал, где был. Каким победителем он себя при этом ощущал!

В ретроспективе два проведенных с любимым дня растянулись в целую неделю, и Демьен смаковал воспоминания, лаская себя одинокими ночами… Память вздымала цунами желания. Эверард был прав: теперь прихваченный из дома вибратор входил в него без проблем, чем Демьен беззастенчиво пользовался, порой вовсе не покидая номер…

Вина была необъяснимой, душной, когда он заталкивал в себя прибор почти целиком и корчился от интенсивной ласки. Он не мог понять, почему чувствует себя таким грешником. Ведь не будь он сейчас так далеко от любовника, уже отдавался бы ему с не меньшим пылом и сладострастием. И чем сильнее он казнил себя, тем чаще доставал вибратор дрожащими руками и тем большую сладость испытывал, впихивая его между ягодиц.

Широко расставив ноги, весь в испарине, вибрируя крупной дрожью от напряжения, страха и предвкушения, он вталкивал в себя латексного монстра мокрыми от смазки руками и с отчаянной трезвостью чувствовал, как тот еще сильнее растягивает пульсирующее жаждой отверстие. И когда вибратор был внутри, распирая его до невозможности сладко и грешно, Демьен вновь и вновь ласкал член, предаваясь ослепительным воспоминаниям. Рубец в месте бывшего прокола стал до безобразия чувствительным. Но в итоге весь грех сосредотачивался в глубине, там, где распирало и таранило наслаждение. Демьен глотал воздух и, дрожа от похоти, собирался позвонить любовнику, поделиться стонами, но не осмеливался, с каждым днем всё сильнее смущаясь своих занятий. А потом, после ослепительных оргазмов, он тонул в тоске и непонятной вине, обещая себе, что это был последний раз, но предельно точно зная, что через день, а может, через час всё повторится сначала… Робкая застенчивость, приходившая на смену крайней раскованности, была для него такой же загадкой, как и для Эверарда. Но на каком бы полюсе бесстыдства Демьен ни находился, состояние было тотальным, с легким привкусом своей противоположности, как инь и ян, и он не мог не наслаждаться этим.

Раскинувшись на постели, словно морская звезда, он улыбался и щурился в блаженстве, ликуя от пережитого. Потом, заглянув в холодильник и сварганив нехитрый коктейль, шел в ванную и уже из теплой пены, отпив из высокого стакана добрую половину, осмеливался набрать номер любовника…

 

Бесконечно элегантный, раскованный, чуткий и улыбчивый, Франц производил убойное впечатление.

Сидя в пиано-баре и следя за интервью по телевизору, Демьен был уверен, что французы поголовно влюблены во Франца. Еще бы! Часть передачи тот даже говорил по-французски!

Демьен хмыкнул, проглотив остатки «Пина Колады», и заказал очередной коктейль. Градус был невысоким, но смотреть передачу на чужом языке становилось куда интереснее. Сейчас он жалел, что когда-то пренебрег уроками французского.

Ведущая явно обделяла вниманием остальных участников группы и чересчур уж флиртовала с Францем. Демьену даже стало обидно за Линду, как впрочем и за остальных… Когда это он успел с ними породниться? Или это непривычная пустота и тишь на этаже делали его таким сентиментальным? Он еще минуту с непонятной самому себе улыбкой смотрел в телевизор – образ был прекрасным, одурманивающим – потом спрыгнул, а точнее плавно сполз со стула, и так же плавно направился к лифту.

Почти на весь день ему представилась редкая возможность наслаждаться покоем – пустота была пугающей! – все вернулись только к вечеру. Демьен, всё с тем же молчанием и в легком хмелю, слушал их ленивые разговоры: делились впечатлениями, обсуждали передачу и Париж, фанатов и тусовку. Концерт будет завтра вечером, а сегодня можно расслабиться, вспомнить как это – быть вместе, почти по-семейному, только члены группы… Но нет, пара неизвестных девчонок всё же затесались – восторженные дуры! – а может, только Демьен и был с ними незнаком. После вчерашнего он был мрачен. Впрочем, на него уже никто и не рассчитывал: численный перевес был явно на стороне парней.

Демьен наблюдал и сам не понимал, отчего растет раздражение. Француженки были милыми, но когда одна из них под общий хохот стащила с Франца обувь и стала разрисовывать его ступни замысловатыми узорами, по сердцу полоснул гнев и что-то еще, до боли знакомое…  Неужели эти малолетки на что-то надеялись? Хотя прокатывало же с другими музыкантами, почему бы не с Францем? Демьен кинул требовательный взгляд на Линду, но та смотрела на происходящее с улыбкой, о чем-то переговариваясь с ударником. Сидя плечом к плечу, они, казалось, заключали пари.

Демьен перевел взгляд на фанатку… и покраснел. Худенькая девочка. Она, возможно, была его ровесницей, а может, даже младше. Это было неожиданно, ведь он привык, что все вокруг старше. Но флирт заходил слишком далеко, кампари в бокале горчило… Он посмотрел на Линду, та ответила. В ее серых глазах мелькнуло что-то странное, Линда заговорщицки подмигнула. Сам не понимая, отчего так взволнован, Демьен вновь глянул на Франца. Парижанка пыталась прильнуть к его губам, но тот неотрывно, с глубоким интересом смотрел на жену, словно не замечая робкие поцелуи.

Всё это было неправильно. Задыхаясь от возмущения и горькой обиды, Демьен подскочил к парочке на полу и, больно вздернув девушку за руку, толкнул к двери. Он весь дрожал от гнева. Та, что-то закричала неожиданно тонким и высоким голосом, но он всё же выпихнул ее из номера и сразу взялся за вторую. Народ, шокированный его резкой выходкой, сидел в оцепенении, даже не пытаясь вмешаться. Вторая девушка оказалась резвее и влепила пощечину. Демьен оторопел, словно очнулся, только сейчас понимая, что здесь произошло… Черт возьми, да это была ревность! Он выпустил ее руку и растерянно оглянулся. Все смотрели на него, открыв рты, в странном восторге. Менеджер Декстер уже был рядом, услужливо выпихивая девушку за дверь и мягко уговаривая, что так будет лучше. Никто не казался возмущенным или разочарованным. Глаза Франца лучились весельем. Поймав взгляд Демьена, он беззаботно рассмеялся, знакомо запрокидывая голову, волосы иссиня-черным шелком скользнули по плечам.

Демьен покраснел. Он ревновал?! Франца?!! Что за чушь!

– Ты должен обязательно поехать с нами завтра! – убеждал тот его через полчаса. – Обязательно посмотри концерт!

– Что я там еще не видел? – Демьен сидел, держась за витые решетки балкона, свесив вниз ноги, и рассматривал панораму ночного города.

– Программа немного поменялась… – Франц находился чуть поодаль, опираясь спиной в балконную дверь и спокойно покуривая косячок. Мечтательный взгляд в небо, ветерок теребит длинные волосы. Демьен отвернулся…

– Ты, правда, поцеловал бы ту девчонку, если бы я не вмешался? – спросил он тихо.

Франц выдохнул, с улыбкой его рассматривая. – Не знаю, – пожал он плечами. – Возможно…

– Ты хотел ее поцеловать? – Демьен опять волновался. Он уже ревновал вместо других? Что-то новое!

– Нет… Мне было интересно, как прореагирует Линда.

– А если бы она обиделась?

– Я бы постарался, чтобы она меня простила, – Франц опустился рядом, высунув ноги наружу, и затянулся.

– А меня бы…? – начал Демьен и стушевался: очередная глупость едва не сорвалась с языка, но Франц, бросив на него мягкий взгляд, щелчком отправил косячок за балкон и тут же прижался к его губам, обхватив лицо ладонями, скользнул вместе с ним на пол. В поцелуе сквозил ядовитый дымок… Рука прошлась между ног шелестящей змеей, Демьен корчился от интенсивного желания. Всё произошло так внезапно, голова кружилась. Словно сумасшедшие, они ели и пили друг друга, задыхаясь, дрожа…

На балкон кто-то вышел. Опьяненные и не вполне адекватные, они резко сели, и тяжело дыша, уставились вдаль невидящими глазами.

– Так-так, я тоже хочу! – рядом с Демьеном присела Джеки.

– Че-орт!.. – выдохнул он и, прикрыв лицо ладонями, повалился на спину. Сердце ходило ходуном. Боже, что он творит?

Прохладный ветер гулял в волосах, но не отрезвлял нисколько… Похоже, парижские звезды подействовали и на него.

 

Когда в сопровождении мотоциклов они выехали в ворота отеля, обезумевшая толпа окружила лимузины. Франц с волнением смотрел на кричащие за окном лица, сердце сладостно замирало в предчувствии. Вспышки камер, полицейские мигалки. Казалось, что на протяжении всего пути в «Берси» поток фанатов не иссякнет.

– Это не перестает впечатлять… – прошептала рядом Линда.

– Не перестает? – хохотнул на другом диване Себастьян. – Я не помню, когда еще нас так принимали!

– В Японии, два года назад, – спокойно парировал Тайлер.

– По-моему, всё же не так… – отметил Франц.

– Это потому, что ты теперь с другой стороны, – Линда положила ладонь поверх его руки. – Когда выступаешь, всё гораздо ярче.

И она была права. Еще в гримерной он почувствовал мощь людской толпы, нетерпение фанатов, такое яркое, что его можно было вдыхать, как наркотик. Стадион был переполнен, в криках собравшихся звучало первобытное требование, мольба к рок-богам, призыв явиться. По стенам и полу шла вибрация, а ведь они еще даже не начинали! Нетерпение и запал передавался музыкантам, как по проводам.

Пятерка в своем первоначальном составе была готова, близнецы еще гримировались. Франц, наэлектризованный, смотрел, как жена идет на позицию, и не мог припомнить, когда в последний раз так волновался. Уже в дверях Линда обернулась и подмигнула, посылая искры возбуждения по нервам. Сверху и сразу отовсюду, словно из самой грудной клетки, зазвучали тяжелые аккорды. И сразу рев фанатов. Крики. Экстаз.

Франц закрыл глаза, мгновенно переносясь в зал, видя огромный стадион, битком набитый поклонниками. Они обожают их, сходят по ним с ума. Напирают вперед, пытаясь вырваться на сцену. И голос Линды… Франц открыл глаза и переглянулся с Жаклин. Сестра понимала его без слов. Они молча кивнули друг другу: «Пора!».

 

У Демьена было странное желание смотаться из вип-зоны при первом удобном случае. Программа действительно поменялась, и сегодня все были в ударе: фанаты безумствовали, улавливая идущий со сцены энергичный посыл, музыканты еще сильнее заводились от реакции стадиона и кидались в раж.

Всё было слишком хорошо. Ребята добавили несколько песен и расширили выступление интересными вставками. Демьен дрожал, хотелось спрятаться куда-то от мощного напора ударных и гитар, скрыться от ласкающего озноба голосов, убежать от себя, от того обожания и нектара, что разливались в сердце и в душе. В этот момент он слишком сильно любил «Доминанту», он был готов молиться на каждого из них. Выступая, ребята действительно превращались в богов. Демьен держался из последних сил, боясь стать одним из орущих фанатов.

Он видел концерт уже добрый десяток раз и мог с уверенностью сказать, что с каждым выступлением голос Линды становится сильнее, что Джеки уже не боится сцены, а Франц… О, Франц был в ударе! Не только сегодня. Вообще. Пожалуй, он был единственным из группы, кто полностью отключался во время концерта, выступал не просто с наслаждением, а входил в транс…

В одной из интерлюдий обе девушки изображали ведьм и перекрикивались «у костра» на разные голоса под мистические ритмы. Действо всегда завораживало Демьена, заставляло ежиться от почти потустороннего восторга. Но в этот раз всё было по-другому. Сцена поменялась. И под россыпь загадочных ударных в свете прожекторов появился Франц… Морозная волна прошла по коже: Демьен не сразу понял, что его шокировало, а когда разобрался – обомлел. Он уже видел этот образ – голый торс в сверкающей пудре, широкие черные штаны, звенящий пояс на бедрах и браслеты на руках, – он знал, что будет дальше, и всё же задыхался от волнения, следя за происходящим немигающим взглядом.

Франц танцевал… Но танцевал гораздо лучше, чем шесть лет назад. Раскованные движения окрасились поражающей пластикой и легкостью, дикостью и эротизмом. Он был не вполне собой, словно находился в измененном состоянии сознания.

А потом он запел, и зал взревел от восторга…

Сильный голос был наполнен страстью, призывом и молитвой, – шаманский язык, незнакомый, древний, а возможно, никогда и не существовавший. Безумное, наводненное энергией пение, и не прекращающаяся ни на миг пляска. От его лица било светом, волосы черным шелком хлестали по рукам, скользили по груди, глаза гипнотизировали и заставляли всех впадать в тот же опьяняющий экстаз, в котором растворялся сам Франц. Как же он был красив! Волшебный, невероятный, неземной… Зал вопил. Демьен вибрировал в сладостной истоме. О нет, это был совсем не тот же танец, что Франц подарил ему на тринадцатилетие… Неужели никто не понимал, что здесь происходит?! Это же настоящее колдовство! О, как искусно, как вдохновенно он околдовывал их непонятным языком и сладостными движениями.

Да, теперь Демьен видел, как щедро Эверард одарил сына магией!..

Жрец и соблазнитель, сильф, колдун, Дионис… От Франца било такой энергетикой, что чувствительные девушки теряли сознание. И Демьен прекрасно понимал, что они чувствуют, он и сам весь покрылся испариной.

Однако, как и шесть лет назад, этот танец предназначался совсем не ему… Эверард не мог видеть представление, но ревность грызла Демьена, и восхищенное желание мешалось с ненавистью, слезы накипали на глазах, – коктейль был слишком крепким, и он вышел, не дожидаясь конца песни. Просто проскользнул между зрителями и убежал за сцену, пытаясь отдышаться. Сердце билось навзрыд, толпа ревела…

Холодная вода немного приводила в чувства. Ополоснув лицо, он думал, что делать дальше, когда заметил в коридоре Франца и Линду. Они целовались и хихикали, Линда, всем телом прижавшись к мужу, ласкала его рукой между ног. Демьен подавил возбужденный вдох и спрятался.

– …это было божественно… невероятно!.. – шептала Линда между поцелуями. – Непередаваемо…

Сдерживая дыхание, Демьен следил и не мог оторваться от ее движущейся руки. Франц изгибался и постанывал, целовал жену, и казалось, вот-вот кончит.

– Линда! – донесся требовательный голос Тайлера.

Линда выругалась. Руки дрожали, было видно, как она не хочет покидать мужа и возвращаться на сцену.

Франц с явным сожалением оторвал ее от себя. – Сорвем концерт… – прошептал он.

Линда кивнула и, помедлив еще секунду, унеслась за угол.

– Черт… – Франц со вздохом откинул голову на стену.

Демьен, сам не понимая, что им движет, вышел из укрытия. В глазах Франца мелькнуло изумление и сразу озорство. Словно в ознобе, Демьен приблизился и спешно приник к его губам, занимая место Линды, прижался, как она, и, положив ладонь на твердую выпуклость под шелком, чувственно провел рукой. Франц задрожал. Демьен, понял, что был прав: тому не хватило совсем немного до разрядки. От собственной смелости сносило башню. Ладонь двигалась жестко и настойчиво.

Франц кинул на него не верящий взгляд, а потом вдруг надавил на плечо, и Демьен неожиданно для себя оказался на коленях. Щеки вспыхнули, теперь уже он смотрел на Франца со стыдом и неверием.

– Нет! – выдавил Демьен пораженно.

– Сделай это!.. – прошептал Франц умоляюще. – Ты ведь уже делал это… и у тебя так хорошо получается, – в темных глазах мелькнуло лукавство.

Демьен готов был взорваться от возмущения, но Франц вытащил член и настойчиво, но мягко привлек его за голову. В этом жесте было что-то такое знакомое… что Демьен, зажмурив глаза, обхватил возбужденную плоть ртом и подавил стон.

– Фа-а-ак… – выдохнул Франц, запрокидывая голову. Не в силах устоять на месте, он ерзал по стене, едва сдерживая движения бедер. Демьен сосал отчаянно, прохаживаясь рукой по яичкам, давясь стыдом и шоком от самого себя. Собственный налитой член в узких брюках упорно требовал внимания. К счастью, скоро Франц кончил и, наклонившись, ласково поцеловал в губы. Демьен поднял смущенные глаза.

– Сделай со мной то же самое… – попросил он.

– Черт… мне надо переодеваться к следующей песне, – Франц поднял его с колен и, прижав к себе, опять поцеловал, быстро двигая рукой по паху. Демьен вибрировал, ноги подкашивались. Было слышно, что Франца уже ищут.

– Прости!.. – прошептал тот, примирительно целуя его веки. – Я буду твоим должником! Только не исчезай никуда после концерта.

Глядя, как Франц уходит по коридору, Демьен обессилено привалился к стене. Им владело смятение и странный, непонятный страх. Сердце взволнованно билось, в голове звучала ритмичная песня на несуществующем языке, и казалось, что Франц всё еще целует его. Но из динамиков доносились новые песни и совсем другие ритмы.

Демьен вернулся в туалет и вновь умылся. Он знал, что нужно делать: срочно мотать отсюда! Найти менеджера и наплести что-нибудь про головную боль. Точно! Попросить лимузин с водителем и вернуться в отель! Так он и сделает…

 


	98. Chapter 98

### 7

 

Они вломились в гримерную разом, обнимаясь, едва дыша от восторга. Пот струился по лицам, одежда прилипала к телам, но усталости словно не было. Чистейший адреналин! Сердца разрывались от бесконечной симпатии друг к другу. «…Это было что-то!.. Наш лучший концерт!.. Отыграли, как боги!..»

Перед глазами еще стояли финальные поклоны. В волосах запутались металлические конфетти, пафос музыки и нежелание прощаться с волшебством. Взбудораженные, члены группы вновь сжимали друг друга в объятиях, словно не в силах пережить успех.

– Ты был в ударе!.. – сердечно прошептал на ухо Себастьян.

– До сих пор не могу отдышаться… – Франц похлопал гитариста по плечу и упал в кресло. С прилепленной к зеркалу фотографии на него иронично и уверенно смотрели темные глаза. Бледный парень в косухе вызывал учащенное сердцебиение. Его вдохновение сегодня! Его отец… Франц прикоснулся к своим губам и с блаженной улыбкой дотронулся до снимка.

В гримерке появился менеджер, полное лицо светилось от счастья.

– Ребята, это было нечто! Давно я такого не видел… – он мягко обнял Линду. – Нас приглашают в «L'Arc»! Так что сегодня отпразднуем, как следует!..

Франц засмеялся, устало запрокидывая голову. – У меня нет сил даже снять грим…

– И не надо… – Линда склонилась к его губам и вдруг заметила на зеркале маленький снимок. – Похож… – она бросила на мужа лукавый взгляд. Франц усмехнулся, закрывая глаза.

– Так, молодожены, не начинайте! – смеясь, бросил Себ. – Давайте по коням! Вечер не ждет.

С неохотой прервав поцелуй, Франц отлепил фотографию и быстро спрятал ее в карман.

 

– А где Демьен? – спросил он неожиданно, перекрикивая музыку и шум вокруг. Вечеринка была в разгаре. Ритмы отзывались внутри в бесконечном драйве.

– А… он попросил машину и уехал в отель, – примирительно ответил Декстер, теребя серьгу в пухлой мочке. – Головная боль… что-то в этом роде.

Франц был обескуражен. Как он мог не заметить отсутствие Демьена? Голова шла кругом. Сколько было выпито шампанского? Сколько смешано коктейлей?..

Захватив два бокала, он пробрался к сестре. Люди вокруг общались, танцевали. Отовсюду доносились радостные голоса. Себастьян громко смеялся, пританцовывая между двумя незнакомками.

– Слушай, ты заметила, что Демьена с нами нет? – спросил Франц, протиснувшись к Джеки.

– А он в отель уехал, – сказала она просто. – Голова болит. Устал, наверное…

Франц был в шоке. – Похоже, я один не в курсе, – рассмеялся он.

В этот момент музыка изменилась, соблазняя чувственностью, приглашая. Глотнув коктейль, Жаклин отставила бокал и обняла брата. Он не мог не отвечать на ее пластичные движения, изгибаясь в ответ, позволяя ритму захватить себя.

Они привлекали всеобщее внимание, но, смеясь, делали вид, что не видят этого. Похоже, всех заводило, когда они изображали влюбленную парочку. Импровизировать было так легко! Их тела раскованно вторили друг другу, растворяясь в музыке. Люди вокруг выкрикивали что-то подбадривающее, Франц смеялся.

– Я должен съездить за Демьеном! – крикнул он сестре на ухо.

– Зачем?! – удивилась она.

– Мне кажется, это я виноват, что он с нами не поехал!

Жаклин бросила на него удивленный взгляд.

– Что ты задумал?! – перекрикивая музыку, озорно спросила она.

– Я?!.. – поразился Франц. – Ничего! Просто хочу привезти его сюда!.. Пусть повеселится!

– А если он не хочет? – в ее темных глазах мелькали искорки. – Я думаю, он знает, что делает! Впрочем… Поступай, как считаешь нужным. Только скорее возвращайтесь!

Франц вышел из клуба в сопровождении телохранителя и рассмеялся от неожиданности: на улице ждала толпа народа.

Расталкивая фанатов, охранник освобождал путь к машине, Франц, охмелевший от спиртного и заслуженной усталости, улыбался. Когда он садился в лимузин, его со всех сторон щедро осыпали вспышками. Только сейчас, захлопнув дверь и откинувшись на сиденье, он понял, как сильно напился… Боже, и завтра это счастливое и пьяное лицо будет на всех новостных сайтах!

 

Ночь овевала томлением. Демьен стоял на балконе и раскачивался, держась за перила. Одержимый, жаждущий чего-то… Хотя бы просто алкоголя.

Воротник жал, и было тесно: в этом номере, в городе и в собственном теле. Хотелось раствориться в темноте и прохладе. Уже в номере, раздевшись догола, он пил и долго смотрел на своего обрамленного зеркалом двойника, наблюдал, как тот отбрасывает волосы за плечи и подносит горлышко к губам, как возбуждается от разных мыслей и со смущением ласкает член, как снова пьет и смотрит в ответ удивленно, почти испуганно.

– Ты не представляешь, кого я сейчас видел!.. – шептал он заплетающимся языком несколько минут спустя, счастливый, что удалось дозвониться, пьянеющий с каждым мгновением. Сердце сладостно замирало, а сам он был почти невесомым. – В зеркале… Как жаль, что тебя нет рядом! Ты бы тоже восхитился.

От мягкого глубокого смеха в ответ всё внутри обмирало, и Демьен падал на постель, забываясь, двигая рукой всё настойчивей.

– А всё-таки он был хорош… – выдыхал он едва слышно в попытке сдержать стон, и всё же знал, что любовник тоже всё про него знает.

– Ты стал говорить о себе в третьем лице? – голос знакомый, чуть насмешливый, ласкающий. Демьен содрогался от восторга и закрывал глаза, ощущая этот голос внутри себя, впитывая богатый тембр каждой порой. Пьяная истома влекла за собой по волнам, и комната становилась жидкой, прозрачной, почти нереальной. Он стонал, уже не скрываясь, и ничего не могло убавить его блаженства, даже знакомая ирония в словах… даже скорое прощание.

«О… Как не вовремя. Вынужден тебя оставить, – и фоном чьи-то голоса в трубке. – И не грусти… мой маленький алкоголик», – усмешка. Он слышал ее даже по телефону и не мог не улыбаться, утаивая горечь и тоску по этому человеку, томление, которое никогда не закончится.

Голова кружилась… Прохладный душ, что-нибудь отрезвляющее на сон грядущий, истерзанный блокнот и приглушенный свет ночника, – вот, пожалуй, и всё, что было ему сейчас нужно.

Расположившись после душа на кровати, Демьен толкнул в себя вибратор и с восторженным ужасом прислушался к ощущениям. Плавное погружение латексной игрушки всегда вызывало легкий шок. Сладко-тягучее чувство в животе… Он как-то обходился без него до Бергамо, но теперь не мог, раззадоренный Эверардом.

Кусая губы, Демьен вытянулся на животе, постанывая и тяжело дыша. Бедра сладко подрагивали. На коже выступила испарина… Хотелось зажать возбужденный член между ног, но ноги не сходились. Вибратор медленно, с нарастающим наслаждением входил глубже, пока не остановился, заблокированный тугим кольцом мышц. Низ многофункциональной игрушки был выполнен в форме анальной пробки, и еще никогда до этого Демьен не вводил ее так глубоко. Казалось, от интенсивных ощущений даже выветрилась часть алкогольных паров.

Отдышавшись и немного привыкнув, он накрылся простыней. Сдерживая дыхание, Демьен двигал бедрами и танцевал в глубине самого себя, вжимаясь членом в тугую гладь постели, вновь и вновь вспоминая самую первую ночь.

« _Иногда мне кажется, что я мог бы быть кем угодно. Но когда ты во мне, я становлюсь твоим Демьеном и не могу быть никем другим_ » – написал он дрожащей рукой. Ручка скользила во влажных пальцах, пот оставлял следы на бумаге…

Внезапно дверь в номер открылась. Демьен шокированно всхлипнул, каменея от ужаса и стыда. Горничная?! В это время?!

Но это была не горничная… Черт, это был Франц! Демьен сглотнул, отчаянно краснея и в панике поправляя простыню на бедрах. Как хорошо, что перед глазами был блокнот… Хоть какое-то прикрытие.

– Эй… – улыбаясь, Франц без колебаний прошел прямо к кровати. – Уже готовишься ко сну?

Матрас рядом прогнулся. Демьен напряженно молчал и теребил ручку, не в силах выдавить хотя бы слово. Дыхание было неровным, мысли хаотично скакали. Эта штука внутри… Он не мог даже пошевелиться. Наслаждение, как назло, стало острым, отточенным до грани, почти непереносимым.

– Ты дуешься на меня? – Франц заглянул ему в лицо. – Я хотел попросить прощения.

Он смотрелся дай боже в этих своих концертных шмотках и с перстнями на длинных пальцах. Настоящая рок-звезда! Глаза огромные, мерцающие. Явленье сына божества… Демьен с трудом отвел взгляд.

– Всё в порядке… я не дуюсь, – произнес он тихо, боясь выдать себя лишним движением, но дыхание как назло сорвалось. – Как ты вошел?..

– Ты не запер дверь… – Франц скользнул взглядом по испуганно-смущенному лицу. Что-то было не так. Он лишь потом заметил огромные зрачки и испарину на лбу, а вот странная поза, точнее, нелепо раздвинутые ноги, сразу бросились в глаза. Повинуясь порыву, Франц сорвал простыню и замер, пораженный.

– Франц!.. – шокированно, почти навзрыд, выдохнул Демьен. В расширенных глазах плескалось неверие. Он пытался прикрыться, ускользнуть, но двигался довольно неуклюже. Франц прижал его к постели, не в силах оторвать взгляд.

От зрелища, представшего глазам, волна возбуждения поднялась к самому горлу. Сердце словно сорвалось с цепи. Франц смотрел и не мог сморгнуть, никак не подозревая, что это может быть настолько возбуждающим: между молочно-белых ягодиц торчало круглое основание вибратора или анальной пробки. Но черт! эта штука была просто огромной!.. И почти вся внутри… С ума сойти! Она так развратно раздвигала попку Демьена, что спазмы желания дергали за все нитки тела одновременно.

– Демьен… – прошептал Франц пораженно.

Он поднял глаза, лицо юноши горело от стыда. Возможно, он и сам покраснел от увиденного, но не смотреть было просто нереально! Возбуждение и жар… Удерживая Демьена коленом и заворожено глядя на ладную задницу, он стянул с себя кожанку.

– Франц! – неверно интерпретировав его действия, полностью дезориентированный, тот попытался вырваться, хотя бы прикрыться простыней, но Франц перехватил его руку.

– Дай посмотреть… – он опустился рядом, массируя возле входа большими пальцами, растягивая ягодицы в стороны, легонько нажимая на основание вибратора и слыша ответные стоны. Казалось, от его манипуляций, Демьен бьется в ознобе. Он и сам был словно в лихорадке. Кожа под пальцами скользила от испарины, мышцы подрагивали.

– Вот черт… Никогда такого не видел…

– Не гони! – прошипел Демьен, вскидывая голову.

– Серьезно!.. В живую – никогда, – поддавшись влечению, Франц скользнул языком по кольцу мышц вокруг вибратора и ощутил вкус смазки.

– Что ты делаешь?!.. – Демьен дернулся в попытке уйти от его прикосновений, но с этой штукой внутри это было явно нелегко. Франц мог только представить, насколько интенсивные ощущения Демьен испытывает от каждого движения!.. Аксессуары, купленные Линдой в Японии, были крохотными, но даже с ними он забывал себя… А эта штука казалась просто громадной!

– Тебе не больно? – произнес он и не узнал собственный голос. Демьен шумно всхлипнул и уставился на него в панике поверх плеча.

– Не бойся… я только вытащу его, – Франц ухватился за видимую часть вибратора, и Демьен, задохнувшись громким стоном, упал лицом в постель. Извлечь прибор оказалось непросто: тиски плоти не отпускали, словно засасывая обратно, даже просто сдвинуть эту штуку с места было нелегко… чертова анальная пробка!

– Расслабься, – Франц попробовал раскачать игрушку и как-то ослабить мускулы.

– Бо-оже!.. – застонал Демьен, кусая наволочку. Он потел и тяжело дышал, изгибаясь напряженными спазмами в ответ на каждую попытку. Франц и сам сорвано дышал. Желание становилось непереносимым.

Наконец игрушка поддалась, Демьен вскрикнул и обмяк, и Франц медленно извлек ее наружу.

– Мой бог… – выдохнул он пораженно. На миг, пока мышцы ануса не успели сжаться, уязвимая глубина предстала перед ним во всей красе: влажная, восприимчивая, открытая. Вибратор блестел от смазки. Франц перевел взгляд на лицо Демьена, и тот, что-то усмотрев в его взгляде, резво удрал на другой край постели.

– Теперь уходи… – выдавил он, сглатывая. В потемневших до синевы глазах мерцало смятение. – Будет лучше, если ты уйдешь… – голос стал слабым.

– Смеешься?..  – Франц поднялся и быстро расстегнул ремень.

Демьен в смущении смотрел на него, грудь распирало от страха и предвкушения, от неотвратимости того, что должно случиться. Последним бастионом были мысли, что они не должны этого делать… Не должны… Но так хотелось. Лицо горело от стыда. Он не мог отвести глаз от Франца. Это его он сейчас хотел… И когда тот лихорадочно избавился от штанов и склонился к нему, Демьен не мог не ответить. Их лица потянулись друг к другу словно сами собой. Он знал упоительную нежность языка Франца и его губы… такие мягкие! Но шок от поцелуя прошил кожу мурашками, словно всё это было впервые.

– Боже...  – дыхание сорвалось, он трепетал, обвивая шею Франца, черные волосы шелком скользили по предплечьям. Всё это будет потом: угрызения совести, попытки понять себя и уместить случившееся в голове, но в тот момент не было ничего, никаких мыслей.

Демьен помнил только скользнувшие под ягодицы ладони, и как он сразу приподнялся и сел на Франца верхом, задыхаясь и мелко вибрируя от проникновения. Член влетел резко, по самый корень, и мышцы тут же сжались вокруг. Желание было сочным, затягивающим, Демьен дрожал и бился, в шоке от происходящего и от себя. Он пытался сдержать стоны удовольствия, но не мог остановить жаждущие движения собственного тела и движения Франца навстречу. Заходясь дыханием, они изумленно смотрели друг на друга, неспособные то ли поверить, то ли просто отвести глаза… Наслаждение было выгибающим, игристым, жадным и сумасшедшим!

Франц!.. Франц здесь, рядом с ним, в нем! И Франц прижимал к себе, изгибался от его дрожащих движений, стонал и заглядывал в глаза, целуя вновь и вновь, обмирая от ответных поцелуев. И слышать его сладостные стоны было так необычно. Возбуждение увеличивалось в разы… Его красивое лицо, скулы, глаза и губы – всё это было так похоже на Эверарда, но было совсем другим. Обмануться и представить любовника не удавалось, даже при попытках закрыть глаза. Франц был другим во взгляде и внутри него, он стонал и двигался иначе, мягче, хотя так же настойчиво. Проклятье!.. Демьен изнемогал от этой чувственной пляски.

На какой-то момент ему показалось, что всё еще можно остановить, вернуть назад… Как казалось всегда, когда они целовались, касались, ласкали друг друга. В такие моменты он уговаривал себя, что это не считается, что до главного не дошло, и обмануться почти получалось. До этого момента… А что, если и сейчас всё прекратить? Ведь это же не будет изменой, если он не испытает оргазм?.. Но кого он пытался перехитрить. Они двигались навстречу друг другу с завидной прытью. Черт! Он всё же сделал это, и не хочет прекращать. Больше нет оправданий, нет отступных…

Демьен закрыл глаза, содрогаясь, захлебываясь, горя экстазом и смятением, слыша ответный стон и чувствуя, как пульсирует плоть в его сжавшемся анусе.

Это всё же случилось… Еще мгновение он тяжело дышал, обезоруженный, обмякший в руках Франца, а потом соскользнул на постель, падая на спину и боясь открыть глаза. Наслаждение расползалось по телу языками расслабления.

Эта ночь, томная, полная огней… Этот город за окном. Ночник всё еще горел… Хмель и возбуждение мешались нестройными изгибами. В горле пересохло от стонов, недавние поцелуи еще горели на губах, и хотелось запить их ночной прохладой.

– Со мной такое впервые… – прошептал рядом Франц.

– Анальный секс? – не удержался от колкости Демьен.

– Секс с парнем, – Франц усмехнулся, но тут же загадочно замолчал, словно припоминая что-то. Демьен всё же открыл глаза и скользнул по его телу взглядом. Как странно, близость Франца всё еще обжигала его, даже сильнее, чем прежде, но в то же время казалась такой естественной, почти родной. И он всё еще хотел… Его или просто секса? И было ли дело в сходстве с тем образом, что горел в его сердце все эти годы, или это было что-то другое?

– Выпить хочешь? – Франц притащил из бара бутылку шампанского и, отпив из горлышка, бросил на него лукавый взгляд.

Демьен не мог дышать, не мог говорить, не мог вынырнуть из омута этой ночи, он всё еще не мог осознать, потому что больно не было, и стыдно – тоже. Его покачивало на волнах, и Франц был рядом, такой реальный и такой загадочный, рассыпающийся искрами, словно чертов мираж. Хлебнув из бутылки, Демьен пропустил между пальцами его волосы. Ему хотелось… О как же сильно ему хотелось! Всё еще, словно он не напился…

Они обнимались, без слов, без спешки, но с легким надрывом. Они ластились котами и вновь дрожали в предвкушении. Дыхание застревало в горле…

– Черт, Франц…

– Я хочу тебя!..

Как же так?.. Демьен выгибался и снова хотел пить: поцелуи, Франца, парижскую прохладу, эту ночь. Он вдруг понял, что не может напиться, как не мог напиться Эверардом. Тот всегда оставлял его голодным, хотя давал сверх меры.

Когда Франц опять вошел в него, склоняясь сверху, тело прошило сладостным ознобом. Нет, это было не так, как с Эверардом… Но это было классно!.. И Демьен хотел бы этого еще и еще. Слезы стояли в глазах. Какой, оказывается, сладкой может быть измена… Он не знал этого. И не узнал бы, если бы не было запрета.

– Тебе было больно? – шептал Франц после, всё еще лежа между его раскинутых бедер, закрывая ночник своими длинными прядями.

– Когда?

– В самый первый раз…

Демьен усмехнулся. Он наблюдал за игрой света. Не было сил возражать, волноваться, даже просто думать. Он должен был страдать или бояться. Но на душе почему-то было так спокойно, так мирно… Эверард когда-то говорил, что Франц способен передавать свой эмоциональный фон всем вокруг, и Демьен уже не раз в этом убеждался.

– Наверное, в самом начале… Я этого не помню. Помню, что было очень хорошо… потом.

Франц загадочно молчал, о чем-то думая.

– А почему ты спрашиваешь?

– Интересно… – он улыбнулся, словно извиняясь. – Расскажи мне еще об Эверарде.

– Почему ты всё время об этом просишь?

– Мне интересно, какой он… – Франц смущенно замолчал. – В чем разница между мной и ним?

Демьен улыбнулся, переворачиваясь на бок вслед за Францем. – Ну, сначала кажется, что вы похожи. А потом… Ты, как воздух и вода. Как дым благовоний… А он, как лед и огонь одновременно, как разряд молнии.

Франц мягко засмеялся, переворачиваясь на спину. – А ты, оказывается, гораздо более романтичный, чем я полагал.

Демьен улыбнулся. Дремота сковывала веки, он чувствовал себя таким уставшим, таким пьяным, таким спокойным.

 

По утру, сквозь сон, Демьен ощутил упоительную тяжесть тела любовника, его плоти на своем животе.

– Эверард!.. – прошептал он радостно, с готовностью раскрываясь, полыхая от тяжкой, мучительной страсти, и не понимая, почему тот остановился, – только вкрадчивое движение поцелуев по лицу.

Что заставляло Эверарда медлить?.. Что он сделал не так? Демьен с трудом разлепил веки и увидел огромные заинтересованные глаза Франца. Осознание произошедшего прошило его ознобом. Он переспал с другим мужчиной! Он изменил Эверарду… Он нарушил запрет.

Демьен подскочил на постели, окончательно проснувшись. Всё это было сном. Всё, кроме ночи с Францем. Тот, обнаженный, лежал рядом. Демьен скользнул взглядом по его спине, узким ягодицам и длинным ногам. Утренний свет заливал номер. На сердце было неспокойно.

Он испытывал вину, но это было далеко не всё. Им владело странное чувство новизны. Словно краски стали богаче, опыт – шире, а у переживаний обнаружилась дополнительная глубина. Ощущение нарушенного табу полыхало на губах откровением. Словно сама вина придавала всему вокруг насыщенный тон. Он вдыхал мелкими глотками, потому что сердце тревожно билось, грудь распирало от тяжести возможных последствий, и кислороду просто не хватало места.

Всё случившееся казалось таким невероятным, таким нереальным! Таким глобальным и в то же время малозначительным. Никакой черты не существовало! Эверард был прав… Всё это было просто границей в его восприятии… А если рубеж и был, то он перешагнул его, еще когда целовался и валялся в объятиях Франца, когда не раз кончал ему в ладонь. Выходит, он сам себя обманывал все эти годы?.. Но как рассказать обо всем Эверарду? Как объяснить противоречивые откровения этой ночи?

Образы и полузабытые воспоминания мелькали под закрытыми веками, и сердце сладостно обмирало.

Завтрак на яхте, и он, маленький и слабый, одурманенный близостью и поцелуями, и глубокий взгляд насквозь: «Я никому не позволю делать это с тобой… Никому… Ты слышишь меня? Даже когда повзрослеешь…» И что-то еще про то, что с женщинами можно сколько угодно, но не с мужчинами… И потом: «А что, если я освобожу тебя от своего запрета?»

Демьен сморгнул и спустил ноги на пол. В груди всё полыхало и хотелось окунуть лицо в прохладную воду.

Такое предложение, правда, было? Или память подсовывала пустышку?.. Чтобы он мог оправдать себя? Кажется, он тогда отказался от свободы выбора. А потом была эта история с Брэдли. О, тогда Эверард дал явно понять, что думает о его возможной связи с другим парнем! Что будет на этот раз? Демьена то знобило, то кидало в жар. Снова хотелось пить, глотать воду пригоршнями… Но душ не успокаивал.

В номере зазвонил телефон. Демьен встрепенулся и выскочил, как был, мокрый, растрепанный, с тяжелым дыханием.

– Да… – Франц прижимал мобильник к уху, потирая глаза и пытаясь прийти в себя. – Всё в порядке… Я в номере Демьена… Сейчас приду.

– Кто это?!

Франц со стоном повалился обратно на кровать, Демьен рассматривал его и пытался унять дрожь в пальцах.

– Линда… – тихо проговорил тот.

– Только не говори ей ничего!!! Эверард нас убьет!

– Думаешь, нам стоит повторить, пока он этого не сделал? – Франц устало усмехнулся. – Демьен… Всё будет хорошо. Ты ведь не думаешь так всерьез?

Демьен молчал, боясь заглянуть внутрь себя и посмотреть на перспективу ближайших дней. Легче было вообще ни о чем не думать.

– Ты же помнишь про запрет… – всё же хрипло проговорил он.

– М-м… запрет, – Франц чему-то улыбнулся. – Тебе тогда было тринадцать… А сейчас, по-моему, многое изменилось… Тем более, ты был не с кем-нибудь, а со мной… – он примирительно смотрел на Демьена. – Думаешь, он не догадывается, что между нами всегда что-то было?

Демьену вдруг вспомнились слова Эверарда: «Тем более, это Франц… И вы всего лишь целовались…» Догадывался ли Эверард? О да, ведь он сам ему случайно обо всем проболтался…

Демьен тяжело опустился на постель. – Ты когда-нибудь изменял Линде? – спросил он тихо. Франц помрачнел.

– Нет.

– Тогда не говори ей! Так всем будет лучше!

– Демьен, как ты себе это представляешь?.. – Франц присел, потирая глаза, потом вдруг усмехнулся. – А Эверарду скажешь?

– Не знаю… – Демьен пытался справиться с тревогой.

– Думаю, он и так всё уже знает.

– Но пока не говори никому! Пообещай!..

В дверь постучали. Они удивленно переглянулись, сна как не бывало.

– Спрячься куда-нибудь!!! – в панике просвистел Демьен, пытаясь спихнуть Франца с кровати и замотаться в простыню. – Давай! Хотя бы прикройся!

Обмотав бедра и убедившись, что Франц направился в ванную, Демьен открыл дверь.

Джеки держала в руке две кружки кофе.

– Как спалось? – улыбнулась она, подставляя щеку для поцелуя. Демьен отчаянно соображал: это Линда ей уже всё рассказала или Джеки сама пришла и пока ничего не знает?

– Нормально… – он бегло чмокнул ее в губы и, смущенно пряча глаза, взял кружку. – Как вечеринка?

Неожиданно Жаклин прыснула со смеху, глядя куда-то мимо его плеча. – Мой бог!

Демьен, снова издерганный и на нервах, обернулся. В этот момент ему хотелось убить Франца: тот, как был обнаженный, смеялся и пытался вывернуть штанины своих кожаных брюк.

– Привет, родная, – он подошел и крепко обнял сестру, целуя и нисколько не смущаясь своей наготы.

– Та-а-ак, всё понятно, – Джеки всё еще содрогалась от веселого смеха, Демьен не знал, куда себя деть.

– Где Линда? – Франц прыжком натянул брюки и обернулся в поисках обуви.

– О, не переживай! Она в порядке. Мы провели ночь вместе…

Демьен от удивления поперхнулся кофе.

– Ясно, – Франц отхлебнул из кружки Жаклин и, запихнув мобильник в карман, наклонился к сидящему на кровати Демьену.

– Всё будет хорошо, – прошептал он ему на ухо. – Одевайся, позавтракаем вместе!..

Уже направившись к двери, Франц вдруг остановился и, вернувшись, чмокнул его в щеку.

– Джеки, – горестно прошептал Демьен, когда Франц вышел из номера. – Только не говори никому!..

 


	99. Chapter 99

### 8

 

Яхта стояла на якоре. Нагретая за день «солнечная» палуба отдавала тепло. От штиля и красок вокруг приятно млело в животе.

Джулия с улыбкой провела рукой по черным кудряшкам сына. Его светлое личико было исполнено покоя, лучистые темные глаза смотрели в ответ открыто, с невероятным внутренним терпением. О, так похож на своего отца!.. Их поздний ребенок, словно вобравший в себя мудрость всех лет, прожитых ими до его рождения. Эверард не смог бы сделать ей лучшего подарка в эту странную эпоху их жизни, наполненную блеском, роскошью… и частыми разлуками. Темные глаза Мишеля, его спокойное лицо и черные локоны ежесекундно напоминали о любимом, драгоценном супруге, предоставляя возможность соприкоснуться с ним, как бы далеко тот ни находился.

Было тихо, вода с отсветом заката казалась ленивой. Зной еще стоял в атмосфере. Кипучая дневная деятельность на судне подошла к концу. Безмятежность и плеск волн за бортом одаривали ощущением полной удаленности от мира.

Неожиданно Мишель приподнял голову. Джулия прислушалась и тоже уловила звук вертолетного двигателя. Сердце забилось чаще. Мишель пулей слетел на носовую часть палубы и бросился к перилам. Джулия с улыбкой смотрела на растущую черную точку, безошибочно узнавая их вертолет.

Тот, вздымая волны, завис над яхтой. Уши заложило от шума. В кабине показался знакомый силуэт: Эверард улыбался, глядя на них, и что-то говорил Спайку.

Дверь открылась, и Эверард быстро соскочил на палубу.

– Ну привет, герой! – он подхватил кинувшегося к нему ребенка. Вертолет вильнул вбок, набрал высоту и улетел, оголив тишину и волнение. Джулия, смеясь, подошла к мужу.

– Ты надолго?.. – спросила она, обнимая Эверарда. Прикосновения к нему поднимали внутри волны сладкой истомы и боли.

– Не настолько, как хотелось бы… – прошептал он.

Мишель с улыбкой смотрел снизу-вверх, как они целуются. Эверард заметил его взгляд и снова подхватил на руки, обнимая и кружа.

Казалось, с его появлением мир вокруг ожил, наполнился светом, и Джулия тоже испытывала ликование. Она скучала… Да, скучала и снова была влюблена.

– А акул здесь нет? – спросила она позже, глядя, как муж с сыном безбоязненно резвятся неподалеку от судна. И всё же спустилась в море по трапу за кормой. Теплая вода обхватила тело чувственной лаской, освобождая от сомнений и страхов. Жмурясь в блаженстве, Джулия нырнула. Тлеющий закат окрашивал воду и борт яхты карамелью, и хотелось смотреть и смотреть, насыщая глаза местными красками.

– Папа тебя спасет, если что! – заверил ее Мишель.

Эверард засмеялся и привлек жену к себе. – О, наш маленький герой знает, о чем говорит! – шепнул он хитро. Джулия не выдержала и прижалась к соленым губам мужа. Он ответил, быстро и жадно – короткий, обжигающий поцелуй, от которого всё в ней встрепенулось, – и тут же выпустил, исчезая в воде. Отфыркиваясь, Джулия с удивлением оглянулась вокруг. Капитан Морриган стоял у перил и, посмеиваясь, наблюдал за ними. Мишель резвился неподалеку, вздымая тучи брызг. В этот момент Джулия с легким шоком почувствовала, как чьи-то зубы куснули за пятку.

– Похоже, акулы здесь всё же водятся!.. – рассмеялась она, когда Эверард вынырнул перед ней. Хотелось созерцать его бесконечно, впитывая игру света на лице. Любовь к нему была похожа на волны океана: периоды сильной влюбленности сменялись отливом в относительный покой. А потом приходил новый прилив, и она плыла в этом чувстве, восхищаясь. Когда-то она могла даже увлечься кем-то другим… Но не сейчас. Их свободный брак всё больше напоминал традиционный, по крайней мере с ее стороны: последнее увлечение было так давно! Эверард, судя по всему, тоже был слишком занят, или она чего-то не знала?..

Уже в каюте, накинув поверх мокрого купальника халат, Джулия заметила, что мобильник мужа светится. Захватив из шкафа полотенца, она взяла телефон. Номер оказался знакомым.

– Привет, милый, – произнесла она с неожиданным для себя волнением.

Демьен тоже казался взволнованным. – Привет!.. – ответил он после недолгого молчания. – Эверард где-то рядом, да?

– Да, – Джулия вышла на палубу. – У тебя всё хорошо?

– Ну, в общем, да…

Подводная подсветка уже была включена, и море вокруг яхты светилось. На корме в брызгах и отсветах фантастического синего дурачились ее сын и муж. Мишель, крепко обнимая отца за шею, торопился рассказать о рыбалке и водометных пушках, о дельфинах и местных лагунах. Эверард с улыбкой смотрел ему в лицо, поглаживал по мокрым волосам и в свою очередь обещал чудесные приключения с похищением принцесс, добычей жемчуга, спасением драконов и абордажем чужих кораблей. Джулия замерла, прижимая телефон к груди. В последнее время отцу и сыну так редко удавалось побыть вместе, что сейчас казалось кощунством отвлекать Эверарда…

Оставив им полотенца, она вернулась в каюту.

– Демьен, он сейчас не может подойти… Ты ведь не будешь слишком занят? Я попрошу его перезвонить позже.

– Кто-то звонил? – спросил Эверард после ужина, когда капитан Морриган оставил их наедине. На море был штиль, и яхта всё так же стояла на якоре. Один из матросов убирал со стола, Мишель уже спал в каюте, южные звезды горели все ярче. Эверард задумчиво смотрел на темнеющий горизонт.

– Демьен… Я обещала, что ты перезвонишь, – Джулия прильнула головой к его плечу.

Эверард глянул на часы и, пытаясь прикинуть разницу во времени, подлил золотистый ром в бокалы. – Интересно, где они сейчас…

– Где-нибудь в Европе, – Джулия улыбнулась и нехотя толкнула его в бок. – Давай, позвони ему, а то будет совсем поздно.

Эверард поднялся. Джулия, погруженная в свои мысли, еще какое-то время сидела с задумчивой улыбкой – ночное безмолвие обволакивало, словно бархат, – потом допила ром залпом и отправилась следом за мужем.

 

В кают-компании было темно, только звезды в иллюминаторах, да ночные отсветы на интерьере. Эверард прилег на мягкий модульный диван в центре салона и прислушался к себе. Мысли о любовнике вызывали теплое волнение. Демьен! Его Демьен…

Перезванивая, Эверард примерно знал, что его ждет: короткий обмен любезностями, обещания и заверения в любви, возможно, небольшая вспышка ревности, беглый эротизм, дразнящие подробности – всё как обычно.

Но не в этот раз... Еще только услышав голос Демьена, он понял, что что-то изменилось: тот был необычно напряжен.

– Где вы сейчас? – спросил Эверард с подчеркнутым спокойствием, стараясь интонациями расслабить любовника и себя.

– В Дюбендорфе… А ты где?

Демьен сидел у окна в своем номере и рассматривал капли дождя на стекле.

Когда ладонь наполнилась вибрацией звонка, сердце обрушилось в темное отчаяние: он не знал, как подвести, с чего начать. Мысли лихорадочно крутились вокруг той ночи в Париже. Сказать просто «а знаешь… я переспал с Францем» не представлялось возможным, но в какие именно слова облечь факт своей измены, Демьен не знал и трусил, несмотря на всю моральную подготовку. Трусил самым натуральным образом.

Черт, как много было мыслей за последние дни! Но реальность произошедшего всё еще оседала в сознании. Всё случившееся казалось таким малозначительным, но таким бесповоротным. Необратимость, как она есть! Он никогда еще не испытывал подобного. Как всё это объяснить Эверарду? И признаваться ли вообще?.. Ведь ничего не изменилось. Его и раньше периодически тянуло к Францу. Тот интересовал, интриговал и до определенной степени завораживал, но ничего не могло сравниться с той бешеной страстью, что он питал к Эверарду.

Струи воды на стекле в свете ночных огней казались живыми. Долгая-долгая подготовка к разговору, но нужные слова так и не нашлись…

– Далеко. В Атлантическом океане, – послышался в трубке ответ Эверарда. И голос его был спокойным и чуть насмешливым. Демьену казалось, что любовник уже всё знает –  о, черт! – но это ничуть не прибавляло уверенности. В Атлантическом океане… Ого!

– А ведь он большой, – произнес Демьен вслух. – А где именно?

– В Карибском море.

– Ты на яхте, что ли?! – Демьен испытал легкий укол ревности. Поразительно, он еще мог ревновать после всего, что сделал. Но Эверард ведь и не думал хранить ему верность! Взять хотя бы Джулию…

– Ты там один? – спросил Демьен угрюмо.

Эверард мягко рассмеялся. – Нет, малыш. Я с Джулией и Мишелем.

– А-а… – это ни капли не успокаивало. Воспоминания о самом начале их романа нахлынули темными водами. И в этой темноте рождалась боль и отчаянное желание снова оказаться в том времени рядом с Эверардом.

– Уже решил свои проблемы?

– Еще нет. Я здесь всего на пару дней.

Демьен кусал губы. – А давай во всем признаемся друг другу! – произнес он с волнением. – Только ты первый!

– Так-так… – иронично ответил Эверард, и Демьен почувствовал, как переменилось его настроение. Сердце колотилось, он сам себе не верил – не верил, что через несколько минут во всем признается. А что потом?.. А, будь что будет!

– Недавно у меня была деловая встреча в одной гостинице… – после недолгой паузы прозвучал в трубке низкий голос любовника, и Демьен сам не заметил, как поднялся на ноги.

– Там проходило одно довольно занятное мероприятие, – усмехнулся Эверард. – Эротическое шоу.

Он старался говорить обыденно, но слышал, какое впечатление его слова производят на Демьена. В груди пульсировало всё сильнее: он уже знал, зачем Демьен завел этот разговор.

– Эротическое шоу?! – переспросил тот.

– Да, трахаются прямо на сцене. Помнишь клуб Маделейн?.. Что-то типа того, – Эверард смотрел в темноту, пытаясь справиться с собственной ревностью.

В салоне зажегся свет, и Джулия, прижимая палец к губам, прошла с диском к проектору. На другом конце напряженной тишины тяжело дышал Демьен.

– На сцене парни, девушки, все довольно симпатичные. Куча разных аксессуаров, – продолжал Эверард спокойно. Джулия изумленно остановилась. Потом медленно повернула голову и тут же зажала рот ладонью, стараясь скрыть непрошенный смех. Она выглядела так комично, что Эверард не смог сдержаться. – Извини, малыш… В общем, теперь твоя очередь признаваться.

– Это всё правда?!.. – выдохнул Демьен ошеломленно. – Погоди! А что ты там делал?!

– Говорю же: деловая встреча, – Эверард с улыбкой наблюдал, как жена подходит ближе, молчаливо требуя продолжения рассказа.

– Кстати, там в специальных комнатах были привязаны девушки и молодые люди, и с помощью разных игрушек с ними можно было делать что угодно, кроме, собственно, соития.

Джулия, сдерживая улыбку, покрутила головой. Демьен на том конце подозрительно молчал.

– Шоу длилось четыре часа, представляешь, – рассказывал Эверард им одновременно. – Гостей угощали разными напитками и прочим. Потом...

– А ты?.. – перебил Демьен. – Ты что там делал?! Ну кроме встречи?.. Скажи правду! Вставлял что-нибудь в кого-нибудь?!

Жаклин стояла в дверях номера и наблюдала за ним, – Демьен только сейчас ее заметил. Пульсация крови в висках мешала расслышать ответ любовника. Хотелось прорваться к нему и заставить рассказать всю правду! Боже, а ведь даже мысли не было, что, пока он изменяет Эверарду с Францем, тот может изменять ему! С кем-то юным и красивым. С податливым и согласным на всё ублюдком!

Джеки, покачав головой, отпила прямо из горлышка и протянула ему. Он смотрел на нее сквозь слезы. Эверарду опять удалось развести его на ревность.

– Я ничего тебе не скажу!!! – заорал Демьен в трубку в ответ на слова «теперь твоя очередь». Он был не в себе, он не слышал Жаклин, он опять страдал. Когда она уводила его из номера, он молча плакал, оттого что, возможно, обидел любовника, опять всё испортил!

Изменил. Обманул. И всё испортил… Теперь уже окончательно. И всё это вместо признания.

 

Эверард, отложив телефон, задумчиво смотрел перед собой и потирал грудь в районе сердца. Всё, как он и предполагал. И было больно. И странно оттого, что больно. И смешно. Дыхание застревало где-то на полпути. Он ведь знал, что рано или поздно это случится. Он только не знал, насколько сильно это увлечет Демьена, и как долго еще тот захочет пробыть с ним.

Он не знал ничего. Сейчас это были просто смутные догадки, гипертрофированные фантазии на тему. Его люди в охране «Доминанты» могли бы многое рассказать, но Эверард пока даже не знал, нужны ли ему подробности. Он балансировал на грани боли и спокойствия. За все эти годы он так хорошо научился владеть собой. И понял одну вещь: никто никому не принадлежит, в конце концов. Грустно… Он отпустит Демьена, как и обещал. Как не раз уже твердил себе. Но мысли эти были невыносимы!

Он знал, что так будет… Не знал только с кем. Но с кем-то значимым. Иначе Демьен не стал бы так долго подводить к разговору. Или стал бы? Но это точно была не приблудившаяся фанатка.

Его Демьен. Его мальчик. Хотелось прижать этого засранца к себе сейчас же, забрать у всех, у всего мира, спрятать там, где никто больше не увидит: вот такого дрожащего, гибкого, теряющего контроль в его руках…

– Значит, эротическое шоу? – Джулия со вздохом опустилась рядом.

– Да, эротическое шоу… – усмехнулся Эверард невесело.

– Что случилось?

– Демьен вырос.

– О, давно уже! Ты не заметил? – произнесла она шутливо. – Бросил трубку?

– С кем-то переспал… Чертенок! Но так и не признался. Точнее, я ему не дал, – Эверард рассмеялся неожиданно для самого себя.

– У тебя сейчас в смехе какое-то болезненное отчаяние… – тихо проговорила Джулия.

 Тяжесть ее головы на груди по-настоящему опьяняла, пластичность тела казалась сбывшимся обещанием, спасительной гаванью.

– Ревнуешь?.. – спросила она.

Эверард загадочно улыбнулся.

Джулия, его Джулия… Когда-то он ревновал ее до белых коликов. Его девочка… Он учился делить ее с самого начала, но тогда всё было иначе, – своеобразный любовный треугольник. Как много пришлось изменить в себе, как много осознать. В конце концов, все они были дрожащей листвой на ветру, обломками империй, накипью на просторах мироздания. Все они…

Эверард прижал ее к себе, зарываясь лицом в волосы. Грудь разрывалась от самых разных чувств, голова – от мыслей. Он страдал, он любил. Он был живым. И она была живой. Мягкой, женственной… Они были кровоточащими ранами. Все они. Чувства к Демьену мешались с любовью к Джулии, к детям, к жизни, к позабытому и погибшему раньше срока прошлому.

– А неплохо нас жизнь потрепала!.. – произнес Эверард хрипло, подминая ее под себя, стаскивая халат, сдерживая рвущуюся из груди страсть и истому, крик и оголенную жажду жизни.

Джулия хлопнула в ладоши у него за спиной, и свет погас, отдавая их тела спасительной темноте.

Так много было пройдено, так много пережито, а он всё еще был способен страдать. Так глупо! Так смешно. Воистину, забавно! О-о-о, он был живым! Таким живым… Таким сумасшедшим! Жизнь текла по венам, и Эверард чувствовал это. Он вдыхал существование и выдыхал сому. И хотелось смеяться в голос, хотелось кричать, хотелось плакать от величия и несовершенства мира. Оттого что всё вот так… Больно, прекрасно!

И Джулия была такой влажной, такой пленительной. Она хотела его, Эверард видел это еще из вертолета. Она хотела его на палубе, хотела в морской воде…

Прильнув к пухлым губам глубоким поцелуем, он погрузил пальцы в теплую влагу между ее ног. Джулия подалась бедрами навстречу, обвивая его руками, задыхаясь от стона. В каюте стало жарко. Эверард едва сдерживался. Сердце хитро замирало.

Скользнув влажными пальцами вниз по промежности, он поднял глаза. Нежный анус под подушечками пальцев был тесно сжат. Джулия изумленно вдохнула и замерла. Эверарду казалось, что даже в темноте он видит густую зелень ее расширенных глаз. Было трудно сдержать улыбку.

– Что ты собираешься делать?.. – спросила она с дрожью, словно не догадывалась. Словно он никогда этого прежде не делал. О боже, всё та же Джулия! Момент – и вот она, такая же неуверенная, раздетая, ошеломленная, какой была при первом их знакомстве. Поразительно, как под одеждой опыта, аристократизма и уверенности может скрываться перепуганная двадцатилетняя девчонка.

– Ты знаешь – что… – ответил он хрипло. Сердце трепыхалось от восторга и любви, от желания и оттого, что удалось застать ее врасплох. Ему хотелось смеяться: она действительно была испугана. И так желала его... Как в первую ночь. Он был ей безумно благодарен, ведь несмотря ни на что она связала с ним свою жизнь.

Нет, в первую ночь они просто лежали на одной кровати, притворяясь спящими. И сердце ходило ходуном, прямо как сейчас. Такие странные дни. И всё же, почему она его не выгнала? Хотела уже тогда? Пожалуй… Ведь, когда на следующую ночь он опять залез к ней в окно, когда лег в постель и протянул руку, она не сопротивлялась. И была такой же влажной, как сейчас… Так же хотела, так же боялась, так же смотрела на него расширенными и не верящими глазами. Как сейчас.

– Хотела бы вновь заняться сексом втроем? – прошептал он, поворачивая ее к себе спиной, целуя в шею. Должно быть, у нее внутри всё обмирало. Его нежная, рисковая Джулия… Она не сопротивлялась, хотя тело заметно подрагивало.

– Хотела бы?.. – шептал он ей на ухо. Проникновение было мучительно медленным и сладким. Эверарду казалось, ее щеки горят сейчас стыдливым румянцем. Как легко застать любимую женщину врасплох!

– Нет… – простонала она с дрожью, впиваясь пальцами в диванную обивку, пока он медленно входил на всю длину.

– Ведь Билли нет… нет и секса втроем.

– О Джули!..

Каждое вторжение сопровождалось обильным истечением смазки. Неожиданный и острый опыт напоминал о том времени. Не вспоминать о нем было невозможно, ведь оно так много значило для них обоих. «То время» – звучало, как заклинание.

Кто кого в их треугольнике любил больше? Как бы там ни было, но секс не уступал любви. Они были безумны!.. Они были молоды. И по-настоящему свободны. Джулия и Билли… Кого из них он тогда любил сильнее? Он не смог бы сказать однозначно. Он хотел их обоих, и в одну из ночей они затеяли с ним спор. Это был самый безумный секс в его жизни: он трахал их по очереди, на перегонки с самим собой, только презервативы успевал менять… Август, палатка, черное небо, тлеющие угли в костре. В ту ночь он забыл себя. Как же сильно они его заводили! Он просто не мог остановиться! Казалось, что-то в нем переключилось в режим вечного двигателя, и оргазмы не приносили облегчения, желание только возрастало с каждым разом… Весь следующий день он проспал тем глухим сном, когда после пробуждения не можешь вспомнить, кто ты и где. Они рассказали ему потом, что он трахал их всю ночь до изнеможения, даже перерывов не делал, и заснул только утром. Даже не заснул, а просто вырубился.

Сейчас одни только воспоминания поднимали внутри ненасытность той ночи, неисчерпаемую энергию, необъяснимую силу древней дикости.

Джулия стонала в его руках, возбужденная донельзя, истекающая обильной смазкой ему в руку, чувствительная… Он давно не делал ее такой уязвимой.

– Кого ты любила сильнее?.. – прошептал Эверард ей на ухо, сжимая ладонью влажную вульву.

– Тебя!.. – выдохнула Джулия и содрогнулась в оргазме.

Позже, когда они лежали в объятиях друг друга и смотрели в темноту, неожиданно молчаливые и тихие, Эверард понял, что на душе стало спокойнее, но сердце стучало всё так же отчаянно.

– Я люблю тебя… – прошептал он. – Спасибо, что ты есть.

– Не говори так, – Джулия подняла голову. – На сколько ты прилетел?

– Послезавтра Спайк привезет Такехико…

Она уткнулась лицом ему в грудь и потерлась носом. – В последнее время за тебя так страшно…

– Ничего не бойся.

Джулия молчала, обнимая. Потом вдруг приподнялась и с наигранным подозрением спросила:

– Так ты точно ничего на том шоу не делал?

Эверард весело захохотал.

– Я там вообще был мимоходом.

 

…Он уплывал. Он дрейфовал в голубом и зеленом.

Руки Жаклин на плечах Франца, их плавное кружение под медитативный рок гипнотизировали. Демьен уже не чувствовал проникающего в рот ароматного дымка. Потом Себастьян забрал мундштук.

Время приближалось к утру. Он смотрел и не мог оторвать глаз. Темнота наполнялась дымом и едва различимыми разговорами, а в душе бушевал самый настоящий пожар. Он был переполнен обидой и, стараясь не думать о недавнем разговоре с любовником, медитировал на танцующих близнецов. Франц так нежно и эротично придерживал сестру, что Демьен чувствовал его руку у себя на спине, и в месте прикосновения по коже ползли мурашки. В груди вибрировало от басов, и хотелось так же неспешно изгибаться в темноте. Опереться на сильную руку, позволить кружить себя, прижаться бедрами к бедрам. Хотелось раствориться, до безумия хотелось ощутить на спине теплое давление ладони…

Демьен пил и снова и снова прокручивал в голове разговор с Эверардом. Тоже ведь, по сути, мелочь, но она сводила его с ума! Представить только, как отреагировал бы на его признание любовник…

Демьен загрустил. Казалось, скорое утро вот-вот расставит всё по своим местам. Он не смог признаться сегодня, и что-то подсказывало, что в следующий раз сделать это будет еще труднее. Рассвет чудился пугающим рубежом, который, если не разлучит их с Эверардом, то точно разбросает по разным берегам. А они и так находились в противоположных частях земного шара.

Франц что-то прошептал сестре и потянул его за собой. Выходя из номера, Демьен заметил сопровождавшие их взгляды двух девушек: мрачный и озорной.

– Ты рассказал Линде?! – спросил он, едва они оказались в соседнем номере. Ноги не держали, и надо было поскорее занять кресло. Ну и дал же он сегодня!

– То же самое хотел спросить тебя насчет Эверарда, – засмеялся Франц, опускаясь на пол рядом.

– Я не смог… А ты? Рассказал ей всё?

– Нет, – Франц медленно покачал головой. – Но хотел бы.

– Ты обещал не говорить, – напомнил Демьен, рассматривая его в полумраке. Жалюзи были приподняты, и предутренний сумрак уже вползал в комнату. Они сидели достаточно близко, в самый раз для доверительной беседы. Слишком близко… Желание поднимало голову, несмотря на усталость бессонной ночи.

– Мне кажется, что она и так уже всё знает, – говорил Франц, и казалось, эта тема заставляет его страдать, – но я должен сказать ей сам, понимаешь? Ты должен позволить мне это сделать.

– Тебе хорошо с ней?.. – спросил Демьен неожиданно, и Франц поднял глаза. На губах возникла легкая улыбка.

– Мне с ней офигенно, – произнес он приглушенно, в голосе послышались отзвуки знакомого Демьену мурлыканья. И какого черта надо было унаследовать настолько исключительную схожесть?..

– Мало с кем бывает настолько офигенно. Понимаешь, о чем я? И меньше всего мне хотелось бы ее потерять.

Демьен слушал, опустив глаза. Сейчас идея воздержания, возникшая после ночи с Францем, казалась самой идиотской и несвоевременной. Он слушал, но слышал лишь тембр голоса, лишь интонации.

Франц сидел на полу, положив локоть на сиденье, рядом с его ногой, и с легкой улыбкой рассматривал его лицо, словно всё чувствовал.

Да, идея однозначно была глупой… Сейчас Демьен и сам не понимал, о чем думал, когда решил больше не баловаться вибратором, пока не приедет Эверард. Пытался так искупить свою вину?.. Или ему казалось, что анус за это время вновь станет девственно невинным и измена будет не такой выпирающей?

Франц схватил его за майку и притянул к себе. Их губы соприкоснулись, и Демьен охнул.

– Нет-нет, Франц!.. – выдохнул он, когда тот потянул его на пол. – Та ночь была ошибкой! Мы не должны…

Он кубарем скатился с кресла. От соприкосновения тел через одежду, от влажных движений языка по губам по коже шел озноб. Первые утренние лучи проникли в комнату, и Демьен понял, что это был его номер. Он сам не опустил жалюзи, потому что смотрел на дождь в ожидании звонка Эверарда, это отсюда Джеки уволокла его, убитого горем и досадой на самого себя. О боже, неужели он опять совершит ту же ошибку и еще сильнее усугубит свою вину?

Гореть тебе в аду, Демьен Кавалли!..

– Франц!.. – шептал он с дрожью на выдохе, борясь с безумным желанием. Твердый член Франца соприкасался с его собственным набухшим членом через брюки, и желание прошивало мышцы судорогой.

Франца это, похоже, веселило, несмотря на весь страх потерять Линду.

– Боже, какой ты сладкий… – тихо смеялся он. – Просто невозможно удержаться!..

Кто бы говорил!.. Казалось, с припухших и покрасневших от поцелуя губ Франца сочился хмель.

– Давай просто поцелуемся, – шептал он. – К тому же, я кое-что тебе должен…

Демьен вздрагивал от прикосновений к груди и животу, от жадной ласки вокруг члена.

– Как жаль, что прокол зарос, – говорил Франц и надавливал языком на маленький рубец рядом с уздечкой. – Я так и не увидел твой «новый аксессуар».

Он засмеялся и перевернул его. Задрав майку, прошелся губами вдоль позвоночника. Да! Демьен выгнулся, ловя нежность волос и поцелуи: губы касались там, где еще недавно хотелось ощутить давление теплой ладони. Сердце трепетало.

Франц не спеша стаскивал с его ягодиц уже приспущенные штаны. Демьен тяжело дышал. Внутри снова всё металось и рвалось на части. А может, всё, что будет после ночи в Париже, не засчитывается? Ведь он уже нарушил запрет, а значит, согрешил… Один раз или два раза – есть ли разница?

– Знаешь, Франц… – протянул он с дрожью. – Если мы сделаем это еще раз, это конец!

 


	100. Chapter 100

### 9

 

Они шли по неосвещенной стороне улицы, но невольные свидетели поворачивали головы, словно чуяли опасность.

Их уже ждали: свои люди на входе, присмиревший бармен, короткие взгляды посетителей.

Мистер Линт уверенно шел впереди, и Такехико видел, как перед ними искривляется пространство.

Довольно странно возбуждаться от работы, но напряжение было таким сильным, что у него почти стоял.

От широкоплечей фигуры с заплетенными волосами исходила сила, и было так вдохновляюще чувствовать себя частью происходящего: не просто корпорации – частью этого человека. Босс! Хозяин… Повелитель.

Хозяин дает задание, кидает палку и за успешное выполнение гладит по голове. Зовет с другого края земли, надевает на шею поводок и ведет на прогулку. И больше ничего не имеет смысла. Быть частью, не важно рукой или ногой, пусть даже верным псом на поводке. Они давно не виделись, и сейчас на радостях хотелось лизнуть в щеку или отважно вцепиться в чью-нибудь вражескую ногу. Вот только враги в последнее время подозрительно от них ускользали.

Мистер Линт шел впереди, излучая спокойную решимость, и мышцы Такехико торжественно подрагивали, – как бы там ни было, но взять след ему удалось!

Запах перенаселенной страны подергивал за нервы. Запах бедного квартала, запах подвала, в который им предстояло спуститься.

В дверном проеме их встретила Сэм. Черный костюм, непомерная длина ног, неизменные шпильки. Такехико чуть снизил темп шагов. Она поздоровалась с начальником, потом встретилась глазами с ним… Легкий кивок, сердце замедлило ход. Кто-нибудь, верните землю на место.

В подвале вовсю орудовали их люди: каждый сантиметр брошенного логова прочесывался экспертами. Эверард спустился к ним, быстро окидывая картину взглядом: пустые чаны и емкости, неисправный холодильник, следы химических реакций.

Такехико остался с Самантой. Они давно не виделись, и ткань костюма не мешала ощущать ее присутствие кожей. Но мозг продолжал отслеживать происходящее. Сэм невзначай шагнула в его сторону и незаметно провела по ширинке рукой. Ого!.. Выходит, у него действительно стоял.

– Ты так рад меня видеть? – уточнила она.

Такехико улыбнулся и застегнул пиджак. Сэм холодно отвернулась. Но сейчас это беспокоило его меньше всего.

Внизу мистер Линт присел на корточки и, скользнув по полу пальцами, поднес ладонь к лицу.

– Хлорид меди? – спросил он.

– Совершенно верно. Кустарщина… Вам больше понравится вот это, – один из сотрудников протянул ему пластиковый контейнер с зеленоватым осадком на стенках. – Остаточный след _порошка_ , – произнес он таинственно.

Эверард поднял удивленный взгляд. – Мезонит? А что говорят результаты анализов?

– Еще делаем…

У босса зазвонил телефон.

– Что такое мезонит? – тихо спросил Такехико.

– Понятия не имею, – ответила Сэм мрачно. – Не нравится мне всё это…

Лицо мистера Линта, когда он доставал мобильник, было задумчивым.

– Да, – произнес он отстраненно. Звонивший ответил, и Такехико заметил, как сразу изменился взгляд босса. Едва различимая перемена, но на короткий миг его лицо словно озарилось изнутри. Сэм тоже это видела.

– Котенок, я перезвоню тебе, – произнес Эверард. Секретари понимающе переглянулись.

Уже в машине, выруливая по запруженным улицам, Такехико то и дело поглядывал в зеркало заднего вида. Два самых дорогих ему человека в одной машине – и душа наполнялась вдохновением.

Было странно видеть Сэм такой присмиревшей, но несколько месяцев рядом с боссом, практически один на один, давали о себе знать.

Сердце замирало в предвосхищении. Возможно, им с Самантой удастся немного побыть вместе…

Возможно, собравшись втроем, им удастся даже что-то понять. Мистер Линт, задумчиво глядевший в окно, похоже, думал о том же самом.

Такехико вглядывался в ночные улицы. Что за порошок такой загадочный?.. Явно не кокс. И босс не спешил делиться мыслями.

– Такехико, ты полетишь со мной, – отстраненно произнес тот, не отрывая взгляд от окна. – Сэм… – голос стал мягче. – Дождись результатов.

Такехико бросил взгляд в зеркало на Саманту. Она смотрела в ответ. Ясно… На этот раз свидание им не грозит.

 

Ему снился сон…

Они вжимались друг в друга телами: он и его незримый любовник. Сильные руки обнимали из-за спины, касание губ к шее рождало мурашки, пряди волос щекотали плечо, соскальзывали на грудь. Под одеялом было темно и жарко. И прижиматься ягодицами к бедрам было так приятно. Он отдавался и стонал. Он был полон. И мир был полон красок и теней, искр и дрожи. Мир раскачивался. Сладостные вторжения выбивали дух и заставляли хотеть еще сильнее. Только обнимал его не Эверард… Демьен не видел, но знал совершенно точно, что снится ему Франц. И во сне всё было позволено и прощено, всё было так естественно.

Франц…

Проснувшись, Демьен сжал ладонью перевозбужденный член. Образ Эверарда всё чаще перемежался с образом его сына. Сны были наполнены агонией, как и мысли. Демьен хотел их обоих…

За окном была осень. За дверью – осколки вчерашней гулянки. В номере – сумрак и спертый воздух. Очередной город, очередной переезд. Куда на этот раз? Во Франкфурт или в Амстердам? В Осло или в Санкт-Петербург?

Он начал привыкать к постоянным перелетам. Порой казалось, что другой жизни никогда не было, что она просто невозможна. И куда бы ни направлялась «Доминанта», Демьен повсюду искал следы Эверарда. Он скрещивал пальцы, надеясь в очередном кафе наткнуться на его внимательный взгляд. Он обследовал номера, гадая, не здесь ли любовник смотрел очередное эротическое шоу. Он замирал от любого телефонного звонка. А когда звонил сам, надеялся услышать ласкающий тембр Эверарда вместо равнодушного голоса Саманты. Он садился у окна и мечтал о прощении, мечтал о встрече.

– У вас уже было настолько длительное турне? – спросил он Тайлера за завтраком.

– Не помню… – ударник почесал голову через бандану. – Вроде прошлый тур был как-то короче.

– Да нет, чувак, мы просто не так выкладывались, – вставил Себастьян.

– Понятно…

Демьен пытался делать вид, что ничего не произошло.

Он больше не мастурбировал и взялся за ум: извлек из чемоданов переносной тир, начал учить правила дорожного движения. Впереди наконец замаячила четкая цель: сесть за руль подаренной тачки, отточить технику стрельбы, устроиться на работу и тем самым заслужить одобрение, а может, и прощение Эверарда.

Он больше не бухал. Нет, пил, конечно, на вечеринках и после концертов. Но в одиночестве – никогда! Теперь, лежа в ванной, он читал правила дорожного движения и мечтал о новых ролях.

Признаться Демьен так и не смог… На следующий день после фееричного разговора с любовником он собирался с силами и ждал звонка. Но Эверард не перезвонил, и через день тоже. Демьен извелся. Но, когда телефон наконец ожил, – так и не смог сказать правду. Казалось, Эверарда его невысказанное признание не особо волнует. Знал ли тот что-то? Догадывался? Демьен не мог понять. В те редкие моменты, когда дозвониться всё же удавалось, он слышал лишь непривычную отстраненность: «Не бери на свой счет, малыш… Просто кроличья нора оказалась гораздо глубже, чем я думал».

Демьен пытался делать вид, что ничего не произошло, но сердце разрывалось от тоски.

Он пытался делать вид… хотя группа, казалось, давно всё знает. Никто не говорил об этом вслух, но всеобщая осведомленность витала в воздухе.

– Проклятье, ты же обещала молчать! – напал он как-то на Жаклин, когда та осталась в номере одна.

– С ума сошел? Я ничего не говорила, – отфыркнулась она, отрывая взгляд от книги.

– Кто тогда? Уже вся группа знает!

Джеки примирительно притянула его к себе. – А ты не думал, что это просто заметно? – прошептала она у самых губ.

Демьен тонул… Ее округлые груди и прохладные руки, искушающие поцелуи. Всё в нем тянулось к ней. Интенсивное желание последних дней, невысказанное и неразрешимое, находило странный выход в ее объятиях. О да, если когда-нибудь рядом с ним будет женщина, то только Джеки!

Никогда еще ее искушающий магнетизм не вызывал у него такого жадного желания. Демьен второпях срывал с себя одежду, боясь разомкнуть поцелуй. Спешил развязать ее халат, приникнуть к коже, белой, прохладной, изысканно мягкой. В темных глазах мерцала непривычная ему, невиданная ранее глубина. Глаза затягивали, заставляли искать разгадку. Он тонул…

Упругое вторжение – вдох замер на губах. Демьен не мог оторвать взгляд. Смотрел в ее лицо и чувствовал, как щеки пылают стыдом: там, внутри, она была такой новой, такой влажной и тугой, такой маленькой, что ему приходилось растягивать ее каждым энергичным движением, но раз за разом стенки сжимались лишь сильнее. Что ее так возбудило? Он сам? Или что-то до него? Что она тут читала?..

Жаклин стонала и изгибалась, а он не мог остановиться, задыхаясь, возможно, торопясь, но вновь и вновь с остервенением толкаясь внутрь, не в силах отвести глаз от ее лица, грудей, темных кудрей, не в силах забыться. Ее глаза, расфокусированные, оттененные ресницами, становились всё более одурманенными, словно под кайфом. Жаклин ничего не делала, но он сходил с ума! Расслабленная, затягивающая в свои глубины сирена…

Демьен надсадно дышал и скользил по ее лицу взглядом… и от излома бровей, от очертаний приоткрытых губ весь превращался в скопище мурашек! По спине бежала дрожь. Он совершал святотатство! Эверард даже здесь… Кэтрин маячила на пороге сознания и, прижимая палец к губам, заставляла молчать.

Он весь дрожал, захлебывался стоном и, сдерживая непонятные слезы, вновь искал ответный поцелуй.

Но Жаклин была океаном. Она поглощала его со всеми сомнениями и ненужными мыслями, и Демьен сдавался, погружаясь в водоворот переплетенных ощущений: Джеки, Франц, Эверард – отдаваясь экстазу, он уже не пытался их разделить, хотя всё так же дрожал в ознобе, и осознание чего-то невыразимого прожигало его изысканной болью. Зачем вы все так похожи?..

Как приятно потом было лежать на постели Жаклин, присмирев, затихнув, прижиматься к ее груди, рассматривать колечко в соске. Долгожданное и недолгое умиротворение.

– Скучаешь по Эверарду? – неожиданно спросила она, теребя его волосы.

Демьен удивленно поднялся на локте. – Почему ты спрашиваешь?

Она молчала, с загадочной улыбкой рассматривая его в свете ночника. Потом поднялась и, не одеваясь, подошла к зеркалу.

– Хочешь, спою тебе песенку? – Джеки, покачиваясь, затянула одну из песен «Доминанты». Пела она, тихо мурлыкая, совсем не так, как на сцене. Демьен зачаровано рассматривал ее тело, впитывал мягкие движения.

Жаклин изменилась. В ней появилось столько женской магии… Не легкомысленного девичьего озорства, а чего-то глубинного, он пока не понимал, что это. У Джеки не было официальной пары, в каком-то смысле она была той самой кошкой, что гуляет сама по себе, и ему хотелось узнать, с кем она спит, какую жизнь ведет, о чем думает.

Турне добавило ей уверенности…

Он смотрел, и желание сжимало горло мягкими лапами. С ней он чувствовал себя совсем не так, как с Эверардом или с Францем. Было бы так же с любой другой женщиной, или только с ней? Сейчас Демьену казалось, что он согласился бы лежать в ее сетях круглыми сутками.

Не удержавшись, он поднялся и обнял ее.

– Тебе было хорошо с Францем? – шепнула она едва слышно на ухо.

Демьен остолбенел: такого вопроса он точно не ожидал.

– Скажи правду… – Джеки взяла его член, мгновенно кидая обратно в горячку. Демьен задохнулся, целиком превращаясь в томительное напряжение между ног. Хотелось ласково запустить пальцы ей в волосы, прижаться губами.

– Да, это было офигенно… – прошептал он ей на ухо. Она захихикала, явно не ожидая, что он сдастся так быстро.

– И ты хочешь еще?

Демьен покраснел. Сердце ускорило ритм. Хотел ли он? Признаться в этом было трудно даже самому себе. Волнение зашкаливало, словно волна новых событий уже нависала над головой. А если он скажет правду? Она позовет сюда Франца? Демьену вдруг стало смешно.

Ее ладонь переместилась на мошонку, бережно играя яичками, другая рука волнующе скользнула по спине. Пальцы подобрались к голове, и казалось, что от их неспешного бега, желанием воспламенились даже корни волос.

Да, в ней было даже больше от Эверарда, чем во Франце, несмотря на другой пол: каким-то немыслимым волшебством она вытаскивала его самые потайные желания. Они стояли щекой к щеке, окутанные острой нежностью.

– Хотел бы… – произнес Демьен едва слышно, одними губами, и зажмурился. Жаклин отвлекла его от себя и, пристально глянув в лицо, прижалась к приоткрытому рту, одаривая глубоким поцелуем. Ее губы были сочными и чувствительными, и Демьен истекал желанием.

– Я понимаю, – прошептала она.

– Эверард не в курсе… – зачем-то сказал он.

– Боишься его гнева?.. Не бойся, – губы гуляли по его лицу. – Думаешь, он отправил тебя с нами в турне, чтобы ты мир посмотрел?

Демьен изумленно замер.

– Ну конечно!.. – выдохнула Джеки, успокаивающе. – Он был готов к этому, еще когда собирал твои чемоданы!

– Да ладно!.. А про чемоданы ты откуда знаешь?

Она прыснула со смеху. – Я фигурально!.. Не думала, что он на самом деле их собирал!

Демьен с улыбкой смотрел на нее, очарованный. Сегодня ее немного дикая, как у отца, красота ранила в самое сердце. В черных кудрях и в свете ночника, обнаженная, она была особенно обольстительной. Ведьма!

Джеки лизнула его губы. Ее близость будила в нем мужчину, которого он еще не знал. Прижав Жаклин к себе теснее, Демьен подхватил ее под бедра и уже собирался посадить на туалетный столик, но она оказалась гораздо легче, чем он думал. К тому же ее манящее влагалище было как раз над его членом…

– Демьен!.. – выдохнула она пораженно, когда он с дрожью опустил ее на себя, всё еще удерживая на весу.

– Я хочу тебя!.. – прошептал он, пытаясь держать ее и двигаться одновременно. Они снова целовались. Жажда была невыносимой! Обвивая его шею руками, Джеки постанывала и запрокидывала голову. В огромных глазах вновь просматривался дурман, как недавно в постели. Именно в этот момент вспомнился их первый раз: он – еще подросток, и она… такая же шикарная, как сейчас.

– Джеки… – он млел.

Как странно. Еще недавно он не мог подтянуться на турнике без помощи Эверарда, а теперь держал на весу девушку. Но всё же руки были слабыми. Демьен нехотя усадил ее на туалетный столик.

– Да!.. Войди в меня!.. – со стоном вскрикнула Джеки, привлекая к себе за бедра.

– Что ты там такое читала?.. – спросил он, погружаясь в нее, впиваясь пальцами в ягодицы.

– Рихтера… – ее глаза были полны лукавства.

– Что-то эротическое?..

– Не-ет, – удивилась она.

– Что тогда… так возбудило?.. – Демьен не снижал темп движений. Ее пышные груди у его груди, ее колдовские глаза, ее губы…

Жаклин чуть отстранилась, положив руки ему на плечи. Какое-то время она только щурилась от блаженства и постанывала, в этот момент особенно сильно напоминая своего брата.

– Демьен… – наконец произнесла она, горячо целуя его в губы. – Ты, как всегда, совсем себя недооцениваешь!..

От ее слов сердце едва не выпрыгнуло из груди.

Ведьма!..

Демьен вдруг испытал такой подъем, что подхватил ее на руки и перенес на постель.

 

Он всё чаще зависал в ее номере по вечерам, порой просто валяясь на кровати и наблюдая. Сменялись города и гостиницы, менялся цвет интерьера, но присутствие Жаклин оставалось незыблемым островом посреди штормового моря его чувств. Демьен был рад, когда удавалось застать Джеки в номере. Но порой она просто не запирала двери, и он лежал на постели при свете ночника, ощущая цветочный аромат ее духов и находя в этом какое-то успокоение. Как хорошо, что хотя бы с ней он мог не испытывать муки совести!

Его лихорадило. Любовник почти не напоминал о себе, а когда всё же звонил, то казался усталым, отстраненным. Демьен же делал вид, что ничего не случилось, и всё чаще подозревал, что Эверард тоже делает вид.

Члены группы, если о чем-то и знали, не особо это показывали.

И всё же Демьен избегал общества Франца и с трудом отводил взгляд, когда их глаза встречались во время очередной пресс-конференции. Журналисты, как назло, видя их рядом во время интервью, снова спрашивали про фильм и про совместную работу, про эротические сцены и планы на будущее. Какие к черту планы?!..

В тот вечер в Праге было сыро. Демьен стоял на балкончике и, вдыхая туманный воздух, по привычке набирал до боли знакомый номер. На ответ он не надеялся, поэтому, когда в телефоне прозвучал голос Эверарда, испытал что-то похожее на стресс.

– Э-э-э… Привет! – в последнее время, несмотря на усилия, его интонации при общении с любовником звучали виновато. Этот раз не был исключением. Демьен проклинал свою слабость и абсолютную неспособность противостоять мощной ауре Эверарда.

– Привет, малыш, – его голос казался усталым, отстраненным. Слишком холодным, а так хотелось тепла! Демьен поежился и вернулся в номер.

– Как твои дела?.. – он напряженно вслушивался. Так много всего нужно было сказать и спросить! Но собственные тайны лишали права задавать вопросы.

– Долго рассказывать… Где вы сейчас?

– В столице Чехии.

– О, магический город, – усмехнулся Эверард. Напряжение между ними превращалось в магнитные волны. – Тебе весело? – спросил он неожиданно.

– Да, – зачем-то соврал Демьен.

– Рад за тебя, – задумчиво произнес любовник. – Потом расскажешь.

– Да, лучше потом… – бесцветным тоном ответил Демьен. – Ты занят?

– Да. Лучше созвонимся позже.

– Ладно. Я… – Демьен замолчал.

– Что-нибудь еще? – в голосе Эверарда зазвучала знакомая ирония.

– Нет. Ты прав, лучше потом… Пока!

Демьен зарычал сквозь зубы и зарылся в постель лицом, лихорадочно молотя по подушкам руками и ногами.

_Зачем ты так со мной?! Разве не видишь, как нужен мне?! Я заикаюсь, едва слышу твой голос! Я закрываю глаза и вижу тебя! Я взрываюсь умирающими звездами… Без тебя я никто. Меня нет. Всё так больно, так выжжено, так осточертело… Приезжай же!!! Явись неожиданно, как ты умеешь. Давай! Появись, как угодно, хоть из воздуха! Хоть на день. Хотя бы позвони! Перезвони прямо сейчас… Умоляю! Я же люблю тебя!!! Разве не видишь?.._

Мир сочился агонией. Комната пылала, за окном взрывались миры, и хотелось разнести весь этот «магический город» к чертям. Хотелось сорвать с себя одежду и выскочить в фойе гостиницы. Выйти голым под дождь и идти, не останавливаясь. Хотелось отдаться первому встречному… Да что там, всем желающим! Хотелось умереть.

Но вместо этого Демьен сорвался с постели и, даже не пытаясь сдерживать ярость, помчался в номер Франца.

 

Эверард выключил настольное освещение и откинулся на спинку кресла. Светотени уличного движения ползли по стенам импровизированного кабинета. В приоткрытое окно проникала экзотическая речь и звуки чужого города. Всё это казалось сном.

Жизнь дробилась на стеклышки калейдоскопа, и общая картина пока была неясна. Хотя смутное предчувствие уже вырисовалось зыбкой тенью. Чьей-то угрожающей и непонятной тенью.

Всё было очень шатко: его догадки, сообщения Саманты, результаты исследований.

Эверард искал, разворачивая сеть одновременно на нескольких фронтах. Через грудь словно прошла игла. И один ее конец уходил во вселенную, а другой – на микроскопический уровень молекул и соединений, созерцать которые ему в последнее время приходилось так часто.

 _Порошок…_ От мысли о новом веществе, как-то связанном с кеметом, его наполняла экзальтация, восхищение и ужас: кто-то воспользовался его разработками, сумев не только вынести секрет за пределы лаборатории, но и синтезировать принципиально новый состав.

Его спецы достаточно быстро разгадали формулу. В основе лежала кеметовая жидкость. При синтезе всегда оставался широкий след мезонита, по которому Эверард и находил заброшенные лаборатории. Люди, синтезировавшие _порошок_ (другие названия так и не прижились), явно не пытались за собой прибирать. Понимали ли они вообще, что делали? Возникало ощущение, словно эти «кто-то», кем бы они ни были, не обладали собственным разумом. Подпольные лаборатории возникали внезапно и так же быстро забрасывались. Всё было слишком анархично, чтобы оказаться продуктом системы.

И, конечно же, Эверард испробовал новое вещество на себе.

Он был поражен… Это был очередной прорыв! Неизвестно, через сколько лет его лаборатории синтезировали бы эти мелкие кристаллы. Но за ними было будущее… _Порошок_ разбудил в нем скрытые способности, напомнив о переживаниях в саркофаге во время эксперимента. Только теперь его опыт выворачивался наружу, претворяясь в плотный физический мир.

Эверарду казалось, что _порошок_ расшатывает наложенные на него кем-то оковы. Казалось, он умеет и знает гораздо больше, чем доступно его сознанию. Он не мог вспомнить, но всё чаще находился в довольно интересных измененных состояниях.

Во время первого приема вещества Эверард переместился в пространстве. Физически. Чудовищное переживание! Он находился одновременно в двух местах. Ему казалось, что одним глазом он смотрит на интерьер своего кабинета в Нью-Йорке, а другим – на Сэм, с которой сидел за одним столиком в индийском кафе. Он схватил ее за руку и попытался перетянуть вместе с собой в офис, но та испугалась, чем заставила его полностью перенестись в Джайпур.

Испытывать _порошок_ на других Эверард пока не решался, помня о печальном опыте с кеметом. Но жаждал заполучить в свои руки одного из тех, кто отважился на синтез. Пробовали ли они свое изобретение? Возможно, именно поэтому до них так тяжело было добраться… Но каковы были их цели, он не понимал.

В кабинет вошел Такехико и замер, попав в темноту. Его верный самурай… Был ли он рад, что теперь они почти не расстаются или скучал по Сэм?

– Что у тебя? – устало спросил Эверард.

– Свежие данные и травяной чай, – невозмутимо ответил японец. Эверард улыбнулся.

– Отдохни немного. И я тоже отдохну…

Хаотичные перемещения и поиски последних дней утомляли. Но всё же работа отвлекала его от мыслей и странной тоски по Демьену. Попытки вслепую догадаться, с кем тот переспал, чем-то напоминали их погоню за призраком. Особенно, когда в предсонной дремоте рисовались нелепые фантазии и мрачные предположения.

Эверард потянулся к телефону и быстро набрал нужный номер. Вся эта неопределенность уже порядком его достала.

– Доброй ночи, мистер Линт, – ответил приятный голос агента.

– Что там у вас? – Эверард потянулся за чашкой.

– Всё в полном порядке. Кроме фанатов, безопасности группы ничего не угрожает.

– А как ребята проводят время? – начал он издалека. Боже, даже голос его звучал устало. Ему точно надо было поспать.

– Дают концерты, пьют, развлекаются… – подставной телохранитель замялся. – Не обходится и без легких наркотиков.

Эверард усмехнулся: агент явно не мог понять, что ему нужно.

– Это их святая обязанность, – успокоил он его. – Меня интересует, с кем проводит время Демьен.

Эверард мысленно вздохнул: докатился!..

– С группой, – ответил агент лаконично.

– Со стороны там никто к ним часом не присоединился? – спокойно спросил Эверард.

– Нет. Он всегда только с группой, либо один в номере.

– Ладно… Я хочу знать всё о его распорядке дня.

 

Раскрыв дверь пинком, Демьен фурией ворвался в номер Франца и от восторга едва не потерял дар речи: тот был один!

– Это ты во всем виноват! – закричал он.

Франц поднял на него удивленный взгляд. В этот момент Демьен понял, что по дороге порядком растерял свой боевой пыл и теперь не знает, что говорить дальше. К тому же, Франц лежал в постели и, судя по всему, был таким же обнаженным, каким сам он еще недавно собирался выбежать на улицу.

– Что здесь происходит?.. – из ванной комнаты, запахивая халат, вышла Линда. Она воззрилась на Демьена таким пылающим взглядом, что тот растерял последние остатки гнева. Устраивать разборки с Францем в присутствии Линды, которая по идее ничего не знала, Демьен точно не собирался.

– Прошу прощения… Я перепутал номер.

Он попятился, сделал шаг к двери и тут же выбежал в коридор, уже жалея, что так быстро сдался. Но только драки с Линдой ему не хватало. Тогда вечер точно запомнился бы своей фееричностью!

– Чего он хотел? – спросила Линда, когда дверь за Демьеном захлопнулась.

– Видимо, поговорить… – Франц наблюдал, как жена снимает халат, потом, словно разом передумав, надевает белье, впрыгивает в кожаные брюки, быстро расчесывает волосы.

– Куда ты? – он поднялся и подошел к ней, прижимая к себе, рассматривая в зеркале их отражения.

– Ребята собирались в местный закрытый клуб, – ее взгляд был растерянно-отсутствующим, избегающим. Его обнаженное гибкое тело как назло бросалось в глаза.

– Иди, узнай, чего он хотел… – тихо произнесла Линда.

Франц уткнулся губами ей в макушку, потом всё же отпустил и прислонился к туалетному столику. Глядя, как она быстро собирается, он испытывал ни с чем несравнимое сожаление. Так хотелось обо всем рассказать!.. Что вынуждало его хранить данное Демьену глупое обещание? Ведь все и так уже знали. И она знала.

– Как поговорите, приезжайте к нам, – Линда нырнула в черный парик и тут же изменилась, глаза на контрасте стали ярче. Франц невольно заулыбался, но мысль, что сейчас она уйдет, так и не посмотрев ему в глаза, уйдет с непонятно какими переживаниями на душе, приносила боль. Он обнял жену и, мягко оттеснив к стене, поцеловал в губы.

Почему она всегда убегала, когда в сердце было так много любви? Неужели проще нацепить на лицо маску безразличия?..

Линда улыбнулась, взгляд ее светло-серых глаз немного потеплел.

– Сходи к нему… – прошептала она. – Ты всё же защитил диплом по психологии. А потом сразу приезжайте.

Линда ушла. Настроение было муторным, и заражать им Демьена совершенно не хотелось. Одеваясь, Франц поискал глазами, но вопреки обычному не обнаружил в номере алкоголя. Тогда он набрал номер приемной и заказал бутылку кампари. Как странно, – думал он, натягивая туфли, – в этом турне они много пили, но чем больше, тем меньше было опьянение, словно кровь тоже имела свой градус.

Уже в коридоре он встретился с одним из телохранителей. Когда Франц остановился у двери Демьена и постучал, охранник заинтересованно обернулся. Глядя на его удаляющуюся фигуру, Франц открыл бутылку. Почему телохранитель просто так гулял по этажу? Что привлекло его взгляд?..

Устав ждать, когда Демьен откроет, Франц глотнул с горла красной пряной горечи и вошел в номер.

 


	101. Chapter 101

### 10

 

Когда раздался стук в дверь, Демьен лежал, свернувшись на боку, и почему-то знал, как непреложную истину, что это Франц, что дверь не заперта и что тот и сам прекрасно войдет.

Так и случилось. Не говоря ни слова, с бутылкой в руках, Франц лег с другого края кровати. Демьен с интересом отметил, что на этот раз молодой человек одет.

– Чего пришел?! – не выдержал он. Слезы давно высохли, но веки горели.

– Вроде как утешить тебя, – мрачно произнес Франц.

Демьен редко видел его грустным. Но когда это всё же случалось, казалось, словно его печаль обретает свойства лунного света. Тонкая меланхолия придавала и без того красивому лицу совершенно неземной вид. Сейчас Франц просто смотрел в потолок и даже не пытался что-то еще сказать. Демьен не мог отвести глаз, испытывая сильную симпатию, хотя еще полчаса назад готов был его убить.

– Она тебя выгнала? – спросил он тихо. Франц усмехнулся и протянул ему бутылку. Демьен глотнул. – Классно! Но мне больше нравится с апельсиновым соком.

– А мне со льдом, – Франц тоже приложился и повернулся на бок. Глубокие влажные глаза, оттененные густыми ресницами, мягкая печаль во взгляде… Демьен кусал губы.

– У вас всё хорошо?

Франц пожал плечами. – Было бы лучше, если бы могли поговорить.

– Думаешь, она знает? – спросил Демьен, прекрасно понимая абсурдность своего вопроса.

Ему нравилось рассматривать Франца, скользить по расслабленному телу взглядом, словно на язык пробуя его ничем не омраченную уверенность в себе.

– Мы все взрослые люди, – темные глаза неожиданно засветились теплом. – Ну а ты чего плачешь?

Франц придвинулся ближе. Демьен не сопротивлялся. Волнение и скованность, и нежелание шевелиться – вот, что он испытывал. Все эти дни он пытался сделать вид, что Франц ему никто, но на деле они и раньше не были чужими, а секс сблизил их еще сильнее, и сейчас совсем не хотелось сопротивляться исходившей от Франца сердечности.

– Когда нам с Джеки было лет по десять, – произнес тот заговорщицки, – родители подарили нам французских кроликов. А они такие хорошенькие, маленькие, как крольчата…

Демьен улыбнулся, пытаясь приспособить горлышко бутылки к губам и не расплескать горький ликер на постель.

– А так как кролики размножаются в геометрической прогрессии, папа купил двух самцов, – глаза Франца горели едва сдерживаемым смехом. – Но никто не мог предположить, что они будут спариваться друг с другом.

– Да ну! – весело хихикнул Демьен.

– Серьезно. Причем, они делали это постоянно, круглые сутки, – смеялся Франц. – Даже перед гостями было неудобно, приходилось периодически их разгонять, а потом и вовсе отвести под кроличьи оргии отдельную комнату.

– И что потом? – Демьен сотрясался от смеха, довольный неожиданной подробностью из жизни Эверарда.

– Отдали знакомым. Мы с Джеки особо не сопротивлялись.

Они помолчали. Франц опустив глаза, ковырял ногтем этикетку, Демьен волновался всё сильнее.

– А ничего, что вы всё это видели? – спросил он смущенно, не зная, что еще сказать. – Вы же еще детьми были…

– Да мы уже всё понимали. Папа ведь нам еще в пятилетнем возрасте рассказал, откуда дети берутся. Думаю, уже и Мишель знает.

Они выпили еще кампари, передавая бутылку из рук в руки. Попадая на язык, биттер казался пряным и острым, а потом немного сладким. Во рту приятно горело.

– Как думаешь, он меня простит? – тихо спросил Демьен, вытирая губы.

– Ты еще не говорил?

– Нет…

Франц помолчал, медитативно глядя мимо него.

– Я почему-то просто уверен: когда он узнает, что ты был со мной… если и станет ревновать, то лишь самую малость, – произнес он спокойно. – Мне кажется, Эверард давно подозревает обо всех наших поцелуях и прочих шалостях.

– Еще бы! Я ведь сам ему как-то проболтался.

– Серьезно?! И что он?

– Ничего. Ну… он сначала смеялся, а потом стал допрашивать о подробностях. Но в итоге сказал, что не ревнует… потому что это ты, – закончил Демьен мрачно.

– Вот видишь, – Франц улыбался. – Потому что я как часть его, а он – часть меня.

Демьен искоса глянул на него. – Да, но когда он увидел меня с Брэдли… – начал он и запнулся.

– Не понял! Что за Брэдли?

– Да ну… – Демьен окончательно стушевался. – Долго рассказывать… Я это к тому, что на самом деле Эверард очень ревнивый. Просто не показывает.

Франц задумчиво замолчал и, перевернувшись на спину, подложил руку под голову. Демьен рассматривал его с нарастающим волнением. Кожаные брюки обтягивали донельзя, а тонкая шерстяная водолазка ложилась на груди мягкими складками и чуть оголяла живот над металлическим ремнем… Хотелось изучать особенности его тела, находить в лице сходства и различия. Сейчас Демьену казалось, что он мог бы простить всё его совершенство за одну лишь линию бровей, которая была немного мягче, чем у отца, за чуть припухлый светлый контур по верхнему краю губ, придающий им такую изысканность.

– Но ты ведь не позволил бы это сделать никому больше, – задумчиво проговорил Франц и перехватил его взгляд.

Демьен покраснел, понимая, что, если бы на месте Франца был любой другой мужчина, то, чтобы овладеть им, тому пришлось бы его сначала убить.

Он вновь приник к горлышку, глотая неразбавленный огонь и ощущая в штанах легкую эрекцию. Интересно, чувствовал ли Франц к нему сейчас что-то подобное? Глаза молодого человека вновь казались грустными.

– Группа поехала в какой-то офигенный местный клуб, – сказал он. – Хочешь туда?

– Не особо, – Демьен облизнул губы и опустился на подушку.

– А я, пожалуй, съезжу…

– Побудь со мной еще немного… А потом я поеду с тобой.

Франц кинул на него улыбающийся взгляд, словно всё прекрасно понимал.

– И я бы поел чего-нибудь… – добавил Демьен тише.

– Ты ведь не хочешь меня, – произнес Франц с укоряющей улыбкой.

– А ты?

– Хотел… впрочем, всё еще хочу. Но уже успел пожалеть.

– Почему?!..

– Я воспринимал всё это как приятную невинную шалость, – Франц приложился к бутылке. – А ты – как трагедию всей жизни. А в итоге, непонятные отношения с Линдой… И всё это неясно ради чего. Ты даже не хочешь меня.

Демьен вдруг испытал непонятную горечь. Стало обидно.

– Но ведь я… – он поднялся на локте и нырнул ладонью Францу под водолазку. Сердце стучало взволнованно и горько. Слова Франца, произнесенные с такой горячностью, ранили. Глядя молодому человеку в глаза, он скользнул по его рельефной груди и сжал пальцами сосок. Франц задержал дыхание. Удивление в его темных глазах неотвратимо превращалось в истому. Демьен не мог этого вынести, желание пополам с кампари горело внутри.

– Ведь я хочу тебя… – он лег на Франца всем телом, чувствуя сквозь кожаные штаны его возбуждение и давая почувствовать свое. – Просто…

Франц убрал его волосы и приник к шее губами. У Демьена мурашки побежали по спине. Соприкосновение напряженных членов через одежду кидало в озноб. Вся эта невыносимая томность горела внутри пожаром. Хотелось закричать. Прижаться к приоткрытым губам, почувствовать дыхание и движение черных прядей по обнаженной коже. Но он не мог, просто не мог!..

– А что ты чувствуешь ко мне? – прошептал он, сдерживая дыхание.

– Нежность, – тихо ответил Франц. Демьен зажмурился. Они целовались. Хотелось лизать губы молодого человека, слегка прихватывать поцелуем ресницы. Руки Франца сжимали его попку, привлекая еще ближе, усиливая возбуждение.

– Я хочу тебя… – прошептал Демьен с дрожью. – Но давай не будем доводить до… ну ты понял.

– Я понял, – интимно ответил Франц. – Не переживай… У меня уже был многолетний опыт любви без проникновения.

– С кем?

– С первой девушкой… – он улыбнулся. – И не только.

Они целовались, долго, на пределе. Демьен изнемогал, пытаясь поцелуями Франца запить жгучее желание, но оно лишь становилось сильнее. Тот блуждал по телу руками, постанывал в рот и поминутно прижимал к себе за ягодицы, но дальше этого не шел. От давления его возбужденного члена, Демьен не мог сдержать стон и сильнее всего хотел забрать свои слова назад, сделать что угодно, лишь бы близость оказалась возможной.

Глаза Франца, подернутые томной дымкой, искушали. Казалось, он может целоваться до бесконечности и ловить от этого кайф, но Демьен, ерзая членом по его ширинке, готов был кончить уже сейчас.

– Блин, мы как школьники на заднем сиденье Кадиллака, – выдохнул Франц. – Давай разденемся?..

– Давай!.. – краснея, ответил Демьен. Он зачарованно смотрел, как Франц снимает с себя одежду, и быстро избавлялся от своей.

На этот раз всё стало еще хуже: обнимаясь, они чувствовали друг друга кожей. Соприкосновения рождали дрожь и нестерпимый голод. Демьен ловил себя на желании лизать губы Франца и его шею, упираться ладонями в грудь, ерзать членом по животу и между ног. Красота его лица и обнаженного тела опьяняла.

Когда рука Франца скользнула между его разведенных ягодиц, Демьен схватил ее и засунул пальцы в рот. Франц застонал и приник к его губам, вторгаясь внутрь еще и языком.

– Ты такой страстный!.. – прошептал он, оставляя пальцами влажную полосу на подбородке, шее и груди. Демьену хотелось почувствовать его в себе, если не в заднице, то хотя бы в горле, запихнуть в рот сразу четыре пальца или оба яичка, задохнуться от налитого члена. Откуда в нем взялось столько томления?.. Видать, он действительно изголодался. А Франц был не просто похож на любимого! Это был Франц.

– Эверард меня убьет!.. – прошептал Демьен с дрожью, когда Франц провел по его сжатому анусу.

– А что, если я войду в тебя всего на пару сантиметров? – шепнул Франц и содрогнулся от хохота. Демьен тоже не мог сдержать смех. Они еще минуту лежали друг напротив друга и надрывно содрогались, словно в истерике.

– Фа-а-ак… – выдохнул Демьен, вытирая слезы и сжимая перевозбужденный член.

– Знаешь, я очень хочу снова сделать это с тобой… – не отрывая от него взгляда, Франц приложился к бутылке. – Если бы не было всего этого напряжения и мнимых запретов, было бы гораздо проще. Возможно, нам бы даже не хотелось этого так сильно… – он передал ликер притихшему Демьену и вновь скользнул ладонью между его ягодиц. Демьен почувствовал мягкое вторжение пальца и уже открыл было рот, как вдруг услышал звонок своего мобильного.

– Это он!!!

Кровь отлила от лица. Страх, что Эверард сейчас всё узнает, мешался с настойчивым желанием ответить. Брюки валялись на полу, и Демьен, дрожа, с трудом нащупал в кармане телефон.

К его разочарованию, это был не Эверард. Черт, а ведь он готов был даже понести заслуженную кару, лишь бы только снова услышать его голос. Но это был всего лишь Себастьян. Гитарист интересовался, как скоро они с Францем собираются приехать. Франц, глядя в потолок, отрешенно слушал и думал о чем-то своем.

– Черт! Это не он… – кисло произнес Демьен. – И чего Себу звонить на мой мобильник?! Даже желание пропало…

Франц со вздохом провел по своему возбужденному стволу.

– Извини, – пробурчал Демьен. Франц не отвечал, только ладонь его всё настойчивее двигалась по члену. Демьен, присев с бутылкой на кровать, зачарованно следил.

– Ты не против, если я посмотрю?.. – спросил он тихо и глотнул с горлышка. Франц не отвечал, только всё целенаправленнее ласкал себя. Его сильное и гибкое тело напрягалось, с приоткрытых губ срывались чуть слышные стоны. Демьен не мог сморгнуть. Тяжело дыша, он перевел взгляд на свой пах – член стоял, прижимаясь к животу, с налитой головки стекала прозрачная капля.

Франц, всё так же лаская себя, посмотрел на него с веселой улыбкой.

– Я люблю Эверарда… – сдавленно прошептал Демьен.

– Но хочешь сейчас меня.

Демьен чуть не подлетел от возмущения. Вновь хотелось наговорить разных гадостей, но он толком не помнил даже тех претензий, что спотыкаясь бежал выложить Францу в номер. И всё же он был достаточно пьян, чтобы, сделав еще один щедрый глоток, растянуться рядом на постели. Взгляд помимо воли притягивался к аппетитной налитой головке. Он был наркоманом… О, этот вид сводил его с ума!

– Ты левша... – сглотнув, сказал он неожиданно для самого себя.

– Ну да, – Франц переключился левой рукой на его стоящий член. Демьен расслабленно откинулся на подушку, целиком превращаясь в наслаждение между ног.

– А почему ты… ну… не спал с первой девушкой? – спросил он, тяжело дыша.

– У Мерседес были сумасшедшие родители, – Франц посмотрел на него и невесело улыбнулся. – Они были помешаны на ее девственности… И настроены против меня с самого начала.

– Почему?

– Потому что, по их мнению, мой отец занимался чем-то противозаконным.

– А разве нет? – хмыкнул Демьен, и Франц резко перевернулся, опускаясь на него с поцелуем.

– Хочешь?..

– Черт, да… – выдохнул Демьен, краснея. – Но не делай этого…

– Где твоя игрушка?

– Забудь, она не войдет.

– Так я растяну тебя, – подмигнул Франц.

Демьен тяжело дышал, не отвечая. Он изнемогал, отчаянно желая почувствовать всё, окунуться с головой в помрачение, и проклинал себя за это. Пальцы Франца вновь скользнули по мошонке и промежности и проникли в анус, будоража еще сильнее. Один палец, второй.

– Фак… да… – Демьен застонал, облизывая губы и глядя на Франца в лихорадке. Ох, он чувствовал себя слабым, таким слабым. Но… вчера Жаклин, сегодня Франц!

– Проклятье, я уже перехожу по наследству! – выдохнул он, сокрушаясь.

Франц засмеялся. – Сомневаюсь, что Эверард тебя кому-то отдаст… даже нам.

Он растягивал узкую задницу Демьена. Сердце заходилось от пляски тренированных мышц, от смеси отчаяния и желания на его лице, от всего его тела. Бедра призывно раздвинулись, словно уже заранее всё позволяя…

Сдерживая дыхание, Франц приставил головку к нежному анусу. Демьен вскрикнул, задыхаясь и хватая его руки, и Франц застонал, чувствуя, как от вторжения в сжатое отверстие кожа покрывается испариной. От собственных длинных волос стало жарко. Демьен изгибался под ним, захлебываясь стонами и вскрикивая: «Да-а… а-а-а… черт, да-а...» Франц не помнил, как ноги Демьена оказались у него на плечах, помнил только, как растягивал его каждым трудным движением, удерживая за бедра. Было так невыносимо приятно, так узко!

– Фа-а-ак… – стонал он, погружаясь всё глубже. Демьен метался и пытался еще теснее прижать его к себе, громко вскрикивая на каждом вдохе, словно от боли. И звуки эти, чувственные и гортанные, подстегивали еще сильнее.

Демьен казался всё таким же утонченным, хоть и гораздо крепче прежнего. Брови трогательно приподнялись к переносице, глаза – синие, виноватые и умоляющие. Франц задыхался, глядя на него. Нет, он не испытывал вины: там где было всё остальное, будет и это, и если отец знал о том, что было раньше, то простит и сейчас…

Демьен стонал и умолял, забывшись. Бедра мелко дрожали. Наслаждение внутри было таким сильным, а он так давно себе в этом отказывал.

– Да, трахни меня!.. – всхлипывал он, заливаясь краской и видя, как краснеют в ответ скулы Франца, а глаза наполняются удивлением и огнем. Но черт, он сам себе удивлялся!

Франц достаточно его разработал, и член ходил по полной. От каждого движения тело пронизывал электрический разряд.

– С-с… А-а!.. Фак!.. А-а-а-а!.. – всхлипывал Демьен, едва не плача. Стыд, желание и вина, наслаждение и хмель, всё смешалось сумасшедшим коктейлем. Он плавился и уже готов был кончить, когда послышалась вибрация телефона, на этот раз телефона Франца. Демьен теснее прижал его к себе, но тот никуда и не собирался…

Безумными скачками, задыхаясь от наслаждения, они подобрались к пику и упали, изможденные, на постель.

– Боже, мы опять это сделали, – с дрожью произнес Демьен, теребя опавший член. Оргазм медленно угасал, хотя казалось, что Франц еще двигается внутри.

– Хорошо, что все уехали… Тебя, наверное, на весь этаж было слышно, – Франц облизнул пересохшие губы и, медленно поднявшись, потянулся к телефону. Демьен с волнением следил за его лицом.

– Ну что? Эверард?..

– Линда.

– Что будем делать?

– Поедем. Сейчас только глаза зальем, чтобы не так стыдно было… и поедем! – Франц поднял бутылку, где еще осталась четвертая часть напитка. – Сгоняешь за льдом? Тут на этаже есть автомат.

– Почему я?!

Франц засмеялся. – Ладно, схожу я…

Демьен наблюдал, как он одевается и быстро причесывает волосы пальцами.

– Когда протрезвею, опять не смогу смотреть тебе в глаза…

– Я сам весь на иголках, – тихо, словно по секрету, ответил Франц. – Попробуем пережить это вместе.

Демьен слабо улыбнулся. Возникшее после секса недолгое расслабление отпускало, и в сердце вновь бушевали пожары. Он был полон томительного ожидания, растерянности, полной дезориентации в пространстве.

– Это Эверард учил тебя искусству любви? – спросил он с легким смущением.

– Искусству любви? – повторил Франц. – Учил… не без этого.

– Учил?!! – Демьен удивленно поднялся на локте. – На практике?!

– Да ну тебя, – Франц посмотрел на бутылку и глотнул, не заморачиваясь льдом.

– Хорошо, что хоть в Африке концертов не будет… – произнес Демьен уже в машине. Лимузин выруливал по узким улицам, Демьен думал о клубе и о том, что все уже обо всем знают. От волнения хотелось взять Франца за руку. – Если будешь еще снимать кино, пригласишь меня на роль?

Франц улыбнулся. – Я после всего жениться на тебе обязан, не то, что в фильме снять.

– Это не смешно.

– На конец турне запланированы съемки нового клипа, уже в Японии, так что приготовься.

Демьен с тревогой обернулся. – Думаешь, я буду с вами до самого конца турне?!

Франц пожал плечами и сменил тему:

– Уже думал, кем оденешься на Хэллоуин?

– Не знаю, – удивился Демьен. – Может, каким-нибудь версальским вампиром.

Франц озорно улыбнулся.

– Ну а сам-то?

– Пока не придумал, но Джеки хочет быть Эльвирой, повелительницей тьмы.

Демьен хмыкнул. – Ей пойдет.

Франц бросил на него быстрый взгляд. – Не забудь первого числа поздравить Эверарда… – произнес он тише.

– Точно! Всё время забываю про его днюху.

– Может, потому что он давно не отмечал?

Демьен смотрел на Франца с теплом. С его стороны напомнить о дне рождения Эверарда было так мило. Настоящий подарок! И он обязательно им воспользуется...

 

Еще одно выступление, еще одно интервью. Толпа фанатов возле амфитеатра, охрана возле машины. Как удобно задержаться в отеле, подъехать позже остальных, надеть очки и дежурную улыбку. Вот она – главная звезда «Доминанты», лицо группы, основатель и солистка, да что там – богиня! Ха!.. Нелепо и смешно.

Сегодня Линда особенно остро чувствовала скоротечность славы, любви и самой жизни. Всё вокруг казалось диковинными декорациями, изнутри скребли кошки, а в Праге, как назло, вторые сутки лил дождь. Она была больной на всю голову, раз переживала из-за такой мелочи! Но отчего же было так больно на душе?

Сегодня она как никогда часто вспоминала Джулию. Но держаться, как она, а главное – почувствовать и поверить, что всё в порядке, не получалось.

Собравшись, Линда улыбнулась и вышла из машины. Телохранитель держал над ней зонт, поклонники ликовали, но ей казалось, что, если бы не очки, всё было бы видно по глазам.

Почему-то вспоминалось самое начало и хотелось вернуться домой... Но Норвегия была позади: они отыграли в Осло всего один концерт и умчались, словно гонимые злыми силами.

– Всё в порядке? – Декстер встретил ее у дверей гримерной.

Линда устало сняла очки и посмотрела на него прямо: притворяться не было сил. Она не знала, что менеджер видел в ее глазах, но в его – зарождалась паника.

– Там никого? – она кивнула на дверь.

– Оу… все ребята в буфете, позвать кого-нибудь?

– Нет, спасибо. Я в порядке, – она открыла гримерную.

– Интервью через полчаса, – напомнил он. Линда кивнула.

Она не могла понять, что заставляет ее так остро реагировать, но как всегда хотелось рубануть с плеча, бросить всё и стать вновь свободной. Страдать было легче, чем примиряться. С первой любовью она поступила так же, едва узнав, что у Эверарда есть жена. Как же она тогда ревела!

Линда усмехнулась, вспомнив, и провела пуховкой по лицу.

В тот день она узнала, что плакать можно даже носом, если сделать над собой усилие. Принять решение было безумно трудно и больно. Но уже на следующий день с сердца словно сняли тяжелый груз. Только дружба! Теперь только дружба…

Она могла улыбаться и флиртовать, упиваться ощущением свободы, открыто смотреть в его умопомрачительные глаза и видеть в них грусть и сожаление. Но потом оправился и он, став ее покровителем и самым лучшим другом, ведь им всегда нравились одни и те же книги, у них были общие вкусы и суждения, они чувствовали одинаково и плакали над одними и теми же сценами в фильмах.

И сегодня ей особенно сильно хотелось позвонить Эверарду, словно только он мог понять ее душу, разобраться с внезапной тоской, успокоить, помочь. Но ведь только он и мог!..

Она помнила всё. И сейчас с ужасом представляла, что в те дни их недолгого счастья могла испытывать Джулия…

Раздался деликатный стук в дверь.

– Да-да, – Линда изобразила кураж, отчего-то боясь, что это Франц. Но в гримерку ввалился Себастьян.

– Хей, сестра! – он бухнулся в другое кресло и, в прямом смысле подкатив, закинул руку ей на плечо. – Смотри, что у меня есть!..

Прижав ее к себе за шею, гитарист с загадочным видом продемонстрировал косячок, словно она в жизни ничего подобного не видела. От его объятий и запаха пропахшей потом кожаной куртки на сердце стало тепло.

Скептически улыбаясь, Линда посмотрела ему в лицо. – Тебя Декстер прислал?..

– То есть ты не допускаешь, что меня могло привести мое чувствительное сердце? – приняв трагический вид, Себастьян приложил руку к груди и тут же выпалил со всей своей прямотой:

– Выкладывай всё, в общем.

– Ты бухой, что ли? – Линда улыбалась.

– Да выпил-то всего одно пиво! Видать, со вчерашней ночи еще прёт... – Себастьян облизнул самокрутку. – Будешь?

– А давай! – подмигнула Линда.

Они затянулись.

– Говорить на пресс-конференции сможешь?

Линда кашлянула и расслабленно откинула голову ему на плечо. – А пусть Франц и говорит.

Себастьян хохотнул. Она тоже не смогла сдержать смех.

– Хочешь – отомсти ему со мной. Я не против…

Линда улыбнулась. – Не мой метод. И со своими не сплю.

– Черт, а я надеялся, что хоть сейчас обломится.

Она выпрямилась и добродушно отвесила ему подзатыльник.

– О да, вмажь мне! – оживился Себ. – Тебе сразу полегчает.

– Иди ты! – Линда со смехом затянулась.

– Да давай! По лицу, – пламенно уговаривал гитарист.

– Ну смотри… сам напросился, – она размахнулась и звонко ударила его по щеке.

– О! – просиял Себастьян. – Смотри-ка, заулыбалась…

Линда смеялась, откинувшись на спинку. Как ни странно, но ей действительно становилось легче.

– Серьезно! У тебя даже лицо просветлело, – он забрал у нее косячок и затянулся. – В общем, извращенка ты... – просипел он, задержав дыхание. – Не коллектив, а какой-то Содом и Гоморра… Сначала Винс отмочил, теперь вот Франц.

– Кто тебе сказал про Винсента?!! – подскочила Линда. – Франц проболтался?!

– Не-е, – криво улыбнулся гитарист. – Джеки.

– Значит, всё равно проболтался… – она выдохнула дым, с грустной улыбкой глядя на самокрутку.

– Откуда ты знаешь? Может, у них с Жаклин телепатическая связь, и всё известное Францу сразу перетекает в мозг Джеки!

Линда содрогнулась от смеха. – Бли-ин, это прикол!

В другой момент она, возможно, и не смеялась бы, но сейчас всё казалось забавным.

– Представляю, как несет из-под двери, – она передала ему косячок. – Забористая!

– Да вообще кошмар!.. Может, отсидимся тут и никуда не пойдем?

– Ага… никого нет дома!

Они снова заржали, попадав лицами в сложенные руки. И еще долго отдувались и стонали, когда смеяться больше не было сил.

– Не коллектив, а сплошные геи какие-то, – продолжал размышлять Себастьян. – Может, мне с Тайлером тоже попробовать?

– Как надумаешь – зови меня, – от смеха уже болели щеки. – Я хочу это видеть!

– Хватит с тебя трюка Арни и Винса с платьем, – не унимался гитарист. – Интересно, с чего это вдруг Демьен запал на Франца…

– Ну… Влюбиться в рок-звезду так просто, – едва сдерживая смех, Линда многозначительно подняла взгляд к потолку. – Нам ли не знать!..

Они снова заржали. В этот момент двери гримерной открылись, и на пороге показался Демьен.

– Э-э… – на его лице застыла растерянность. – Франц просил сбегать за вами. Пресс-конференция уже началась.

Гитарист и солистка со слезами на глазах посмотрели друг на друга и согнулись от хохота. Демьен покраснел и исчез за дверью.

– Ой, я больше не могу-у!.. – ржала Линда.

– Всё!.. Не смейся больше, – Себастьян сжал ее лицо в ладонях, чем только вызвал приступ истерического смеха.

– Угу… Всё хорошо, – Линда зажмурилась, стараясь успокоиться.

– Идти хоть сможешь?

– Сейчас что-то придумаю…

Они отдышались, стараясь не смотреть друг на друга.

– Что будешь делать? – спросил Себ, когда их немного попустило.

– Уйду, наверное… – поправляя макияж, тихо ответила Линда.

Себастьян с сожалением покачал головой. – Франц этого точно не вынесет.

 


	102. Chapter 102

### 11

 

Белый и синий – такими были цвета этого номера. И именно белый и синий она видела, глядя в окно: синие крыши, белые фасады.

Белое тело Такехико на фоне темно-синих простыней. Номер на час…

Сэм пила воду из бутылки большими глотками и рассматривала своего спящего любовника. Еще немного… Пусть поспит еще пару минут, а потом она его разбудит.

Еще совсем немного подождать, и всё разрешится. Наверное…

Такехико был утомлен. Он примчался к ней за три часа до приезда Эверарда. И вместо того, чтобы психологически обработать сотрудников морга, они буквально побежали в эту гостиницу. Расследование доконало всех, но длительная разлука оказалась сильнее усталости.

Сэм посмотрела на часы и дала Такехико еще десять минут сна. Было странно, что Эверард отпустил его, словно специально давая им время.

Но, возможно, время требовалось совсем для другого. Тело в местном морге точно было их клиентом, и нужно было как-то выкрасть его оттуда, силой или хитростью.

Мобильный зазвонил, и Сэм вздрогнула. Такехико проснулся и, пока она разговаривала с боссом, молча оделся.

– Он прошел паспортный контроль в аэропорту, – Саманта быстро проверила свой браунинг и засунула его в кобуру. – Похоже, настроение у него хорошее… Но всё равно надо быть раньше него!

Такехико проверил оружие и застегнул пиджак. – Поехали.

 

Машина остановилась у здания городского морга. Заметив своих людей, Эверард откинул голову на спинку сиденья и еще минуту не мог совладать с собой, упиваясь разливающейся в груди эйфорией. Он лишь сейчас понял, насколько сильно утомился за последние дни. Две части усталости, одна часть надежды и полрюмки сладкой мести, добавить каплю тоски и любовь по вкусу. Смешать, не взбалтывая.

_Так значит, они умирали…_

Эверард открыл дверь и вышел. Ветер ласкал кожу, ветер вновь наполнял внутренний парус. Сообщение Сэм этим утром вызвало в сердце отзвук надежды и удивившее его самого чувство мстительного торжества.

Местная полиция добралась до тела раньше них, но это уже не имело значения. Он не знал, что наплетут работникам морга его помощники, будут ли пугать страшным вирусом или чем-то еще, но завтра тело будет в главном офисе компании. Хотя причину смерти Эверард мог назвать уже сейчас.

 _Порошок_ обладал тем же изъяном, что и его прекурсор – кемет. Неудивительно, что рано или поздно неизвестные химики-смельчаки начали умирать. Тело в морге было лишь «первой ласточкой», но будут и другие, он знал это точно.

Их основная цель была пока неясна, но сегодня это казалось неважным. Впервые за долгие дни Эверард по-настоящему ощущал удовлетворение и усталость. И сильнее всего хотелось остаться в одиночестве, упасть на постель в тишине номера, отключиться хотя бы на пару часов.

Но одна мысль не давала покоя…

Уже в номере он опустил жалюзи и задернул шторы, окунаясь в спасительный полумрак. Достал из мини-бара выпивку, набрал номер своего агента, следящего за безопасностью рок-группы, и включил голограммную панель. Мировые новости подходили к концу.

– Доброе утро, мистер Линт.

Эверард глянул на часы.

– Привет, Джонс. Чем порадуешь? – он отпил и сделал звук чуть громче: в выпуске показывали «Доминанту». Эверард усмехнулся: мир, как и раньше, перемигивался с ним совпадениями и знаками. Кадры концерта и перемещений группы сменились отрывком пресс-конференции.

– Всё то же самое, мистер Линт, – говорил подставной телохранитель. – Мы сейчас в Варшаве.

– Как Демьен развлекается? – стараясь замедлить ритм сердца, Эверард смотрел репортаж. Демьен, близнецы, Линда… Волшебно, просто волшебно! Усталости словно не бывало. И вдруг…

– Как и все в группе, – неохотно говорил агент, но Эверард его уже не слышал. На голограммной панели возникло лицо Демьена – журналисты только что задали ему какой-то вопрос – юноша бросил быстрый взгляд на Франца и смутился, тот с улыбкой посмотрел в ответ.

Эверард вдруг пережил инсайт, внутри словно что-то переключилось. Он закрыл глаза и, всё так же прижимая мобильный к уху, опустился спиной на постель. Сердце молотило в груди, губы сами растягивались в улыбке. Он всё понял. Какие мимолетные, но говорящие взгляды!.. Срочно связаться с Сэм, сказать, чтобы скинула ему запись интервью. Он должен посмотреть его еще раз! Боже... Всё оказалось куда проще, чем он думал.

– Кто-нибудь задерживается в номере Демьена дольше обычного? Или он – у кого-нибудь? – быстро спросил Эверард у притихшего агента.

– Д-да... Мисс Линт и мистер… Франц, – с волнением ответил тот.

– Хорошо, Джонс. Спасибо за работу.

– Это всё? – удивился агент, явно ожидая подробных расспросов.

– Да, продолжайте следить за безопасностью группы, – Эверард отключился и еще минуту лежал на постели, прикрыв лицо руками, с неспокойной душой и стучащим сердцем.

Демьен и Франц…

Он, казалось, даже покраснел, хотя это было не так, ведь подобного с ним просто не случалось. Но к лицу прилил жар, и в груди тоже горело. Всё тело жгло адским огнем. К коктейлю «Утренняя эйфория» добавилась приличная порция томления и шока. Он был хорошим барменом, отличным химиком и неплохим психологом. Но в этот раз совет «готовься к худшему» сыграл с ним злую шутку.

Франц и Демьен… Можно ли было не догадаться? Ведь об их «заигрываниях» он знал уже давно. Но всё это казалось слишком несерьезным, чтобы задержаться в памяти. Он просто не придавал этому значения и никак не мог подумать, что Демьен станет смущаться и тревожиться по такому поводу. Так значит, именно об этом Демьен боялся сказать ему всё это время? Неужели Франц вызывал у него какие-то серьезные эмоции и чувства? Но даже если это была просто симпатия…

Эверард не мог понять собственных чувств. С него словно свалился огромный груз – второй раз за эти сутки. Оказывается, он боялся потерять Демьена. Думал, что его мальчик завел роман на стороне. Но с Францем у них точно всё было довольно… невинно?!

Эверард не смог сдержаться и захохотал в голос.

Значит, Демьен переспал с его сыном… Боже, а он-то думал, что это что-то серьезное. Иначе зачем Демьену так волноваться?..

И в то же время Эверард ревновал. Но как-то по-особенному, в груди всё обмирало, как от влюбленности. Чувства к Демьену расцветали новыми красками.

Он просто не мог всерьез ревновать к Францу! Его обожаемый Франц… Хотелось узнать все подробности. Ведь если с Демьеном был именно он, это всё меняло. Его малыш никуда от него не денется. Скорее наоборот.

Эверард поднялся и плеснул в бокал джина. Смесь чувств в сердце вызывала нешуточный ураган энергии. Захотелось срочно пересмотреть «Люби меня, ибо ничего не происходит». Настроив поиск, он порылся в базе данных и вывел фильм на экран. Он пересматривал его не один раз, но сегодня воспринимал как-то особенно: пил изображение, ласкал взглядом лица, погружался в игру, испытывал боль и томление, словно подсматривал. С лица не сходила усмешка, он всё понимал.

Желание было удушающим. Он вновь горел, не спасал и прохладный душ. Вода изморосью покрывала кожу, вызывая ощущение парения над бездной. Воздуха не хватало, и мира было мало. Эверард задыхался, испытывая сумасшедшее возбуждение.

Сжав член ладонью, он подставил лицо прохладным струям. Пожар в груди был слишком сильным. Ему хотелось знать всё. Приподнятые брови, закушенные губы, полные истомы синие глаза… Реагировал ли Демьен на Франца так же? Или вел себя как-то иначе?.. Стонал или кричал? Что они вообще делали, что испытывали?.. Вспомнилось давнее желание посмотреть на экстаз Демьена со стороны.

Мысли были сумасшедшими, болезненными, возбуждающими и ранящими… Эверард ласкал себя и с трудом сдерживал стоны. Он и не думал, что впадет в такую агонию, такую экзальтацию.

Он уже представлял Демьена рядом с собой, помнил все его особенности, запах, нежную кожу, неистовый рот. Теперь, зная обо всем, Эверард никак не мог успокоиться, но Демьену было лучше об этом не знать.

Хотелось поскорее обнять его, хотелось быть нежным… Ласкать, нежить, никуда не отпускать. Хотелось позвонить ему прямо сейчас. Но сначала надо было успокоиться.

Собрав мокрые волосы и быстро одевшись, Эверард вышел на улицу. Отослав своих людей, он вошел в первый же магазин и сменил одежду: льняные брюки на голое тело и легкая рубашка. Всё, что он узнал сегодня, пробудило в нем жажду приключений. Он был блудливым котом и не знал, чем сегодня займется, но был уверен, что не станет ни в чем себе отказывать.

 

Волосы не успели высохнуть, и он чувствовал вечерний бриз всем своим существом. Ветер ласкал кожу, ветер раздувал страсть. Эверард не знал, куда направляется, но улицы вели за собой. Сумерки проулков, саднящий жар возбуждения, глаза незнакомцев. Он хотел вновь стать бродягой, быть безымянным и неузнанным, жить пульсацией города. Казалось, он погружается в незнакомые улицы с головой, становясь их частью.

Все города мира, сколь ни были бы они уникальны, жили по схожим законам, и Эверард примерно знал, где можно разжиться гашишем, а где – найти удовольствие на ночь. А еще он точно знал, что никакие дары этих улиц не способны погасить его томительной страсти.

Агония люминесцировала неоновой рекламой, экзотика казалась терпкой и походила вкусом на пот и дикий мед. А еще на черную водку с пигментом акации катеху. Напиток чернилами мерцал в его бокале, напоминая цветом кемет. Эверард вновь вспоминал о Демьене, думал о том, что (а главное как) могло у него быть с Францем. Вновь ощущал томление…

Но сегодня хотелось быть свободным. Совсем. Побыть одному. Такое естественное желание.

Он пил «Blavod». Глянцевая темнота клуба наполнялась голографическими образами. Мифические змеи, драконы и рыбы скользили по лаку рояля и гибкому телу стриптизерши. Эверард медитировал, впитывая ее незатейливые движения. Танцовщица была прекрасна, но едва ли могла сегодня хотя бы отчасти усмирить его мысли.

Эверард глотнул водку и глянул на застывшего в темноте паренька-стриптизера. Тот всё это время неотрывно смотрел на него и теперь, поймав ответный взгляд, вздрогнул, словно просыпаясь ото сна. Эверард усмехнулся и бросил хитрый взгляд на распорядителя, тот тоже с интересом следил за ним и за тем, чтобы его бокал не пустовал.

В тот же момент, словно повинуясь незримому сигналу, юный стриптизер поднялся и проследовал в сторону одной из приват-комнат. Остановившись у самой двери, он оглянулся и попытался послать ему томный взгляд, но в глазах застыла тревога и что-то еще, неподдельное, живое…

Эверард усмехнулся и поднялся, впервые за вечер испытывая интерес. Вобравший тепло тела стальной ствол за поясом казался живым. Пистолет зримо обрисовывался под тонкой одеждой, и всё же Эверарда не стали разоружать при входе. Были ли тому причиной исходившие от него токи силы или же его лицо было здесь знакомо – он не знал. Всё обладающее чувствами реагировало на него, словно железные опилки на магнитное поле. Ему хотелось касаться мира издали, бережно и незаметно, не оставляя следов, но мир ощутимо вздрагивал от его присутствия и оборачивался вслед.

Миновав распорядителя, Эверард прошел за стриптизером в приватную комнату и расположился на диване. В клубе было жарко и влажно, не спасали и кондиционеры. Официантка принесла ему новый бокал с «чернилами». Стриптизер, бросая заинтересованные взгляды, закрыл за ней дверь и включил музыку.

Погружение в ритм и желание. Эверард сделал глоток. Басы отзывались внутри, бедра стриптизера призывно покачивались. Смелый паренек… Достаточно юный и утонченный, чтобы можно было представить на его месте другого человека. Впрочем, парню могло быть сколько угодно, учитывая, как нескоро местное население принимает зрелый вид. Черные волосы, замысловатая стрижка, какая была у его любовника в самом начале их знакомства, раскосые темные глаза.

– Подойди ближе, – Эверард поманил его к себе, неуверенный, понимает ли тот по-английски. И был прав. Но так было даже лучше. Подчиняясь его жесту, юноша слез со стола. Упругие ягодицы, неспешные, пронизанные чувственностью движения в такт музыки.

Пренебрегая правилами стриптиз-культуры, Эверард провел ладонью по округлой попке и поддел пальцем тонкую полоску стрингов. Паренек дернулся, оборачиваясь. Огонь желания в глазах был неподдельным, и Эверард почувствовал, как всё в нем воспламеняется в ответ.

А это могло оказаться забавным! Эверард вдруг понял, как долго у него никого не было на стороне. Связь с Демьеном давно уже приобрела официальный статус. Но сегодня никого кроме него и не хотелось…

Эротично стянув стринги, стриптизер присел ему на бедра и двинул ягодицами по возбужденному члену. Эверард мог бы представить на его месте Демьена, но ему никогда подобное не удавалось. Да и что могло быть глупее попытки заменить одного человека другим?

Закусив губу от его ласкающих прикосновений, стриптизер изгибался всем своим телом, словно всерьез намеревался соблазнить. Эверард привлек его к себе, раздвигая длинные ноги и обхватывая член ладонью. Юноша едва заметно дрожал и тянулся к нему пухлыми губами, уже забыв про музыку и необходимость двигаться в такт.

Доведя парня рукой до нужной температуры, Эверард приставил ему к губам свой бокал. Он мог трахнуть этого хрупкого паренька прямо здесь на столе, и нельзя сказать, что ему этого не хотелось. Просто всё это не имело значения и ничего не меняло. Он не питал надежд: хотелось тотального погружения, но ни одно мимолетное знакомство не способно было дать ему подобного.

Стриптизер расслабленно сполз на пол между его раздвинутых колен. Эверард глотал обжигающую черноту и наблюдал, как тот скользит губами и языком по его члену, как быстро становится влажной ткань тонких летних брюк.

Заметив, как он расстегивает ширинку, юноша с готовностью открыл рот. Эверард высвободил возбужденный орган и направил его между приоткрытых в ожидании губ.

Рот парня был горячим и немного неопытным, но жадным. Сдерживая дыхание, Эверард притянул стриптизера к себе за затылок, толкаясь глубже в горло. Острота желания и сладость неожиданного минета придавала недавним мыслям еще более яркие оттенки. Нет, он не искал замены. Пытался лишь немного притупить изысканную боль...

Ресницы юноши стали влажными от слез – о, такая сладостная деталь, такая томительно-возбуждающая! – но в чертах лица угадывалась улыбка. Стараясь сдерживать стоны, Эверард запускал пальцы в короткие черные волосы и с интересом рассматривал стриптизера. О чем тот думал? Ждал щедрых чаевых? Эверард знал, что возбуждает и без денег, знал, как сильно его хотят. Но играло ли желание главную роль в этом случае?

Он отвлек юношу от себя, заставляя поднять затуманенные глаза. Паренек потянулся к нему влажными припухшими губами и, не дождавшись поцелуя, привстал, демонстрируя во всех зеркальных стенах свою хрупкую спину и аппетитную задницу. Эверард, усмехаясь, притянул его к себе на колени и погладил по ягодицам. Забывшись, стриптизер стонал и ерзал в его руках, целуя в скулы и в уголки губ, пытаясь вызвать ответную ласку. Нежный мальчик… Желание вставить ему становилось всё сильнее.

И вдруг Эверард понял, кого тот ему напоминал. Нет, не Демьена. Другого паренька из далекого прошлого. Как же его звали?.. Никак не удавалось вспомнить. Такое мимолетное знакомство…

Угостив стриптизера водкой, Эверард спустил его на пол и покрутил в воздухе пальцем, мол, танцуй. Тот казался удивленным – явно рассчитывал на другое продолжение. Совсем как Дэниел…

Точно! Юного наркомана из его прошлого звали Дэниел.

Эверард пил водку и с улыбкой наблюдал, как откровенно изгибается стриптизер, как пытается еще сильнее возбудить его и не может совладать с собственным желанием.

Это было одной темной ноябрьской ночью. Ему было двадцать пять или около того, он был одинок, отчаян и регулярно пьян. Он читал Кроули и Сен-Жермена, он увлекался поисками запредельного и экспериментами с сознанием. Он пытался синтезировать новое вещество и сам сидел на тяжелых наркотиках. Он был главарем банды, его боялись, к нему тянулись, и с каждым днем росло число желающих примкнуть к его рядам.

В то время они ошивались в одном заброшенном доме. Эверард занимал две комнаты наверху – лабораторию и собственно «берлогу» – где никто не смел его беспокоить, но в комнату по соседству парни регулярно притаскивали каких-нибудь шлюх. Ему это мало мешало, однако той ноябрьской ночью у него было особенно плохое настроение: голова раскалывалась, запасы герыча закончились, а разжиться новым не было возможности. За стеной же, как назло, рыдала очередная шлюха…

Скрепя зубами, Эверард прислушался. Голос был не девичьим и не женским. Плакал пацан.

«Пожалуйста, не надо!.. Только не это… Пожалуйста!..»

Чаша терпения переполнилась. Сатанея от ярости, Эверард вышиб дверь ногой. На постели, зажимая пах обеими ладонями, валялся бледный зареванный подросток. Хрупкий, с модной на то время стрижкой, с кожаными фенечками вокруг запястий. Его парни были явно под кайфом. Сгрудившись вокруг, они ржали, крутили перед пацаном ножами и на полном серьезе собирались отрезать ему яйца.

Мало церемонясь, Эверард разогнал их тогда пинками и затрещинами, слыша в ответ: «Он же педик! Зачем ему яйца? Всё равно ни к чему…», а потом пинком под зад выгнал на улицу притихшего мальца. В доме воцарилась тишина, и он смог наконец хоть немного расслабиться...

Эверард пытался убедить себя, что в действительности плевать ему на подростка, просто хотелось тишины и покоя… А через день он поднялся к себе после дружной попойки и обнаружил в комнате того самого паренька.

«Пришел за добавкой?» – сострил Эверард тогда, падая на постель. Он чувствовал себя уставшим. Ребята внизу продолжали пить и горланить, а неудавшийся евнух смотрел на него искрящимися темными глазами и совсем не походил на жертву изнасилования.

«Пришел поблагодарить тебя» – произнес он с улыбкой. Черные волосы, бледная кожа, тощее тело, тени вокруг глаз, черные шнурки на шее – ну просто звезда готической сцены!

«Интересно как?» – усмехнулся Эверард, а когда парень начал снимать с себя одежду, просто сказал: «Дверь запри…»

В тот вечер он узнал, что подростка зовут Дэниел, что он наркоман и подрабатывает проституткой, что он действительно гей и что он хочет его. Но Эверард его так и не трахнул. Хотя хотел. Сильнее, чем хотел сейчас этого стриптизера. Но в тот раз, как и в этот, обошлось минетом.

Кончив стриптизеру в рот, Эверард оставил щедрую оплату и свалил из клуба в ночь.

С Демьеном всё было иначе…

Из прибрежных ночных кафе доносилась музыка, но пляжи были пусты. Эверард долго шел по кромке воды, снова чувствуя себя безликим бродягой. Потом скинул одежду и зашел в море.

Вспомнилось их последнее с Демьеном купание в Генуе. Вода здесь была куда теплее, а воздух – влажным, одуряющим, пряным.

Ты не будешь думать обо мне, – так сказал он ему тогда на прощанье. Не будешь думать, не будешь грустить, возьмешь от жизни всё.

Покачиваясь на воде, Эверард смотрел в небо и погружался в томление, в тоску по чему-то далекому и неизбывному… Демьен сейчас тоже казался далеким, почти недоступным. И в то же время Эверард практически чувствовал его рядом с собой, закрывал глаза и видел их обоих, лежащих на песке. Время превращалось в воду, и та обволакивала его со всех сторон, затекала в уши, размывала границы. Он снова был один в океане звезд и темноты. Два моря, два космоса, глядящие друг в друга.

Эверард знал, что будет нежным, когда вновь увидит Демьена. Он мечтал поскорее приблизить эту встречу и в то же время оттягивал заветный миг до сладостной боли в сердце.

Если бы он только мог погрузиться в Демьена, как в эту воду, впитать все его сокровенные тайны, мысли, переживания. Ему хотелось знать всё: что тот чувствовал, когда был с Францем, что испытал после близости, раскаивался или наслаждался, думал ли о нем?.. Хотел ли теперь от него чего-то нового?

Кровь закипала в венах от всех этих мыслей, по коже струился озноб. Южная ночь испытывала ароматами и красками. И в этот момент Эверард понял, что будет делать дальше.

 


	103. Chapter 103

### 12

 

И была осень. И была Германия, Греция, Италия. И было смятение и бессонные ночи. И были мысли…

Казалось, сам воздух пронизан предчувствием. Эверард не звонил. Сам же он, поминутно проверяя свой мобильник, не решался сделать первый шаг и с волнением ждал 1 ноября, – уже совсем скоро! – чтобы хоть повод был… Хотя зачем им нужен этот повод? Но последние телефонные разговоры были далеки от идеальных, и Демьен боялся накосячить в очередной раз. Тем более что действительно провинился. Но вина была до одури сладкой, будоражащей, греховной, и от этого становилось еще страшнее…

По ночам он просыпался, мокрый от пота, взбудораженный и полный томительной надежды. Его лихорадило постоянно: и в перелетах, и на конференциях, и в очередной ознакомительной поездке по местным красотам, и во время вечерних попоек, и особенно на концертах… Он дрожал, он задыхался, он не мог понять, чего так сильно хочет, что за демон его снедает.

Он тонул в ожидании, влюбленности и непрерывном возбуждении. Он хотел… Хотел всего сразу! И боялся. Дышал через раз и балансировал между болезненной эйфорией и тоской.

Он горел…

Дни были наполнены неопределенностью и вечным настоящим.

Франц был чудовищно близко, искушая своей ежедневной доступностью и ответной симпатией. И та неопределенность, что повисла между ним и Линдой, только усиливала возбуждение. Иступленное желание сгущалось грозовыми тучами и от каждого взгляда мечтательных темных глаз, от любой нежной улыбки готово было пролиться обильным дождем.

Эверард же был чудовищно далеко, и сердце рвалось на части. Демьен балансировал на грани любви и утраты, дни без любимого ускользали, как дзэн. Затянувшееся молчание казалось заколдованным, и агония, усугубленная виной, становилась сильнее с каждым прожитым днем.

Настоящая дилемма… Болезнь, сумасшествие!

Сознание собственной измены было подобно навязчивой идее. Демьен пытался представить, как будет признаваться во всем Эверарду, и то сотрясался в ознобе от ужаса, то пылал в болезненном томлении и надежде. Не рассказывать? Но как тогда смотреть в глаза? Как вообще жить дальше?.. Рассказать? И что потом?! А может, Эверард всё же его простит?..

Уже в Испании Демьену казалось, что всё можно уладить. Совместить несовместимое и жить счастливо… Но успокоиться не получалось: пылкий испанский дух только усиливал безумие. Осеннее солнце, крепкое вино и странные здания Антони Гауди будоражили до экзальтации. Он уже видел их не раз на снимках и в видео-дневнике Жаклин, но непосредственное восприятие оказалось совершенно новым переживанием. Они казались мягкими, словно пришедшими из снов. Демьен будто уплывал в другое состояние сознания, в параллельный мир.

Он не особенно радовался на вечеринке в честь Хэллоуина, зато утром первого был взбудоражен как самый настоящий псих. Что говорить? Не важно! Просто поздравить…

И когда неожиданно телефон в руке зазвонил сам, он едва не выронил его.

– Привет, негодник, – голос Эверарда был мягким, ироничным и таинственным. Демьена просто парализовало от волнения. В настроении любовника явно слышалось веселье, но неожиданное обращение полностью лишило покоя. Негодник?! О боже, он знает!..

– П-привет! – выдохнул Демьен, едва не теряя сознание. – А я только что собирался позвонить тебе и поздравить!.. Черт, так соскучился!..

Он едва дышал, шаря взглядом по номеру и пытаясь найти стакан воды или бутылку спиртного.

– Поздравить? – Эверард явно улыбался.

– Ну да, с днем рождения.

– А, – рассмеялся тот. – Тебе Франц напомнил?

– Э-э… вообще-то да. Но я больше никогда не забуду… и вообще.

– Успокойся, – в голосе Эверарда звучала нежность. – Уже не помню, когда отмечал.

– Тебя кто-нибудь сегодня уже поздравил?

– Пока только Линда.

– Линда?! – Демьен осекся. – И что?.. – он напряженно пытался понять, знает ли Эверард что-нибудь. – Что рассказывала?

– Рассказывала, как вы весело проводите время, – иронично произнес мужчина, и Демьен, задыхаясь от паники, повалился спиной на постель. Он был уверен, что любовник слышит его учащенное дыхание, но ничего не мог с собой поделать и мысленно уже подыскивал в голове возможное оправдание, если Эверард что-то еще спросит про Франца. Неужели Линда обо всем рассказала?!..

– Демьен, – послышался его увещевающий голос. – Я соскучился…

Демьен замер. Его словно окатило дрожью с ног до головы. Это было слишком прекрасно! Паника трансформировалась в катарсис.

– Я тоже, – произнес он беззвучно, задыхаясь от слез. Он ничего не мог с собой поделать.

– Ты там ревешь, что ли? – мягко спросил Эверард. – Прекращай. У меня, в конце концов, сегодня день рожденья.

– Да, прости… я просто, – Демьен прижал пальцы к дрожащим губам, утопая во внезапной неге и горькой радости. – Просто мы так давно не виделись… и не созванивались!..

– Демьен, – казалось, Эверарда тоже переполняют чувства. – Всё хорошо. Не терзайся понапрасну… Я скучаю по тебе.

Его голос звучал низко, ласкающе, и Демьен зажмурился, вдруг испытывая волну сумасшедшего возбуждения.

– Ты еще любишь меня?.. – спросил он с придыханием.

– Я тебя просто обожаю, – протянул с улыбкой Эверард, и Демьен задохнулся. Он погружался в бархатистый тембр, как в омут. Запустив руку в ширинку, он украдкой ласкал себя, вновь дрожал в горячке и пытался сдержать дыхание, мысленно умоляя любовника сказать ему еще что-нибудь.

– Не сдерживайся, – глубоко вздохнув, произнес тот. – Дай мне хотя бы послушать тебя…

– Черт!.. – Демьен взвился от пробежавшего по телу озноба. Желание искрило под пальцами, он уже не таясь ласкал себя. – Когда ты наконец приедешь?!!

– Только не говори, что тебе плохо в турне, – с иронией в голосе промурлыкал Эверард.

– Черт бы тебя побрал!.. – в глазах стояли слезы, но сейчас казалось, что и нет между ними никакого расстояния. Эверард был здесь, и, закрыв глаза, Демьен почти чувствовал тяжесть его головы у себя на груди. Любовник слушал его сердцебиение, ловил стоны… И сердце Демьена билось только для него. Все стоны, все слезы наслаждения были только для него!..

– Скажи мне еще что-нибудь!.. – умолял он, задыхаясь.

– Я люблю тебя. Я безумно по тебе скучаю… Жду не дождусь, когда смогу обнять тебя, – говорил Эверард, и от его нежности Демьен заходился стоном и корчился в блаженстве.

– Когда встретимся, наверное, неделю не будем вылезать из постели, – смеялся любовник.

– Я до постели не дотерплю… – стонал Демьен. Еще несколько упоительно напряженных секунд, и он содрогнулся, теряя всего себя в невесомости, расслабляясь.

– Ты мой любимый мальчик, – ласкал его голосом Эверард. – Мой и только мой.

Демьен от неожиданности открыл глаза. Но это было правдой. Он так и ощущал себя, несмотря на всё, что было у них с Францем: весь он, целиком, без остатка, принадлежал Эверарду.

– Где ты сейчас?.. – спросил он, поворачиваясь на бок и мечтательно глядя в окно. Тишина между ними наполнялась созвучием, по всему телу расползалось мерцающее послевкусие. Демьен закрывал глаза, и невесомые поцелуи любовника покрывали его лицо, шею и верхнюю часть спины. Солнечные лучи пронизывали номер.

– В Нью-Йорке, – казалось, Эверард ощущает то же, что и он.

– Мне так тебя не хватает… – Демьен кусал пальцы, вспоминая, как холоден тот был с ним в последнее время. – Уже решил свои проблемы?

– Не совсем. Но положительные сдвиги есть.

– У тебя настроение изменилось, – объяснил Демьен.

– Да, – усмехнулся Эверард. – Изменилось…

– Так хотелось бы увидеть тебя… Прямо сейчас. Хотя бы просто увидеть… Мне кажется, я просто изнасилую тебя при встрече!

Эверард засмеялся. – Ты только грозишься.

– Представляешь, когда мы были в Италии, я с трудом сдержался, так хотелось сбежать от всех и вернуться в Бергамо, пройтись еще раз по тем местам, где мы были вместе!..

– Лучше не делай этого.

– А сегодня мы через всю страну поедем в музей Сальвадора Дали! Это незапланированная поездка, но до следующего концерта есть три дня, и пока техники будут монтировать сцену, мы поедем, прикинь, на машинах через всю Испанию!

– Думаю, это того стоит, – улыбался Эверард. – Так значит, вы в Испании?.. Еще немного и домой?

– Если бы! Еще здесь четыре концерта, потом Португалия, а потом… да, потом Япония и всё… – Демьен сглотнул, чувствуя, что разговор неизбежно подходит к концу. – Когда ты еще позвонишь?..

– Когда захочешь, – в голосе Эверарда звучало что-то такое новое, многообещающее и щемящее, что перехватывало дыхание. – Я безумно скучаю по тебе, малыш.

Они распрощались. Демьен еще долго не мог прийти в себя от ликования и экзальтации. Лежа на спине, он пытался представить их предстоящую встречу и едва не мурчал от счастья.

 

Лимузин был достаточно просторным, чтобы затаиться у окна, смакуя епископальный коктейль и собственное блаженство.

Они ехали в Фигерас на двух машинах, мешали часть зеленого шартреза с двумя частями желтого, разговаривали о Дали.

Франц сидел рядом, живо участвуя в дискуссии и смешивая коктейль для Винсента. Будучи моложе всех в группе, клавишник заметно изменился за последнее время и даже обрел харизму, словно неожиданно нашел себя. Демьен исподволь его рассматривал, пока тот листал альбом с репродукциями. Сам он не мог сказать, что не знаком с творчеством гениального испанца, но многое в россказнях Декстера было для него откровением!

Тут же находился Тайлер. Остальные члены группы ехали в другом лимузине, в том числе и Линда... Демьен думал обо всем этом, и в груди сладостно ныло.

– …слышал, у Дали были крайне плохие отношения с отцом, – говорил Франц.

– Не то слово! – охотно откликался Декстер. – Как-то раз после очередной ссоры Дали начинил пакет спермой и отослал отцу со словами «это всё, что я тебе должен».

Демьен пораженно замер. Музыканты переглядывались, ошарашенные.

– Ну это уже слишком! – протянул после долгой паузы Франц, и все присутствующие дружно полегли со смеху.

– О-о! Дали был великим эксцентриком, – развел руками Декс.

– И великим безумцем, – улыбнулся Франц, мечтательно глядя в окно.

Демьен вновь утопал в недопустимых фантазиях.

Сейчас, глядя на проносящиеся мимо пейзажи, он знал, что никогда не расскажет любовнику о близости с Францем. Эверард этим утром был так нежен с ним, так щедр, а признание лишь всё испортит…

Эта маленькая тайна будоражила его. Уже в Фигерасе, на площади перед Театром-Музеем, Демьен почувствовал как всё безумие последних дней концентрируется в одной точке, доводя его возбуждение до крайности.

Музей стал для него откровением. Атмосфера гениальных полотен, выполненных с ужасающей точностью, местами кошмарных, местами необыкновенно чувственных, будоражила его до исступления и мурашек. Гуляя по лабиринту залов, лестниц и коридоров, глядя на огромные картины и небольшие эротические наброски, он испытывал стыд и сексуальное желание. Возбуждение было физически ощутимым. И в этот момент связь между ним, Эверардом и Францем уже не казалась такой невозможной. Демьен горел… Демьен сходил с ума.

Сильнее всего ему хотелось сейчас остаться одному, наедине с собственным болезненным воображением, и он был рад, что группа рассосалась по музею и никому до него нет дела.

Призрачные пейзажи, эротика и католицизм… Он смотрел на полотна и вспоминал запах краски в мастерской Джулии. Ему опять хотелось позировать ей.

Вирус Дали проникал и в него.

Уже поздно ночью, когда на обратном пути вся группа набилась в одну машину, Демьену безумно хотелось рассказать обо всех откровениях Эверарду, но он просто сидел вместе со всеми, держа в руках бокал, и с улыбкой слушал очередные приколы про великого гения.

Неожиданно вспомнилась атмосфера киносъемок, и захотелось снова встать под прицел объектива. Но еще сильнее Демьену хотелось играть в театре!.. Однажды познав славу, он стал зависимым от нее. И в этот момент уже не было сомнений, куда направить свои стопы после окончания тура.


	104. Chapter 104

### 13

 

Линда сидела к нему спиной, смотрела на голо-панели черно-белый фильм, задумчиво пила «Маргариту» и чему-то еле заметно улыбалась. Светлые волосы по плечам, черное короткое платье в обтяжку, мечтательный вид – всё в ней притягивало Франца. Но когда он присел на соседний высокий табурет и заказал себе «Маргариту Юбари», Линда заметно напряглась.

Лаунж-бар в отеле был хорошо освещен, но Францу не нужен был свет, чтобы видеть малейшие изменения в настроении жены. При звуках его голоса скуластое лицо Линды стало каменным, а спина напружинилась, как у готовой к броску тигрицы. И точно: едва он потянулся к ней, она спрыгнула с табурета и быстрой походкой направилась к лифту.

Франца словно холодной водой окатили. Стало больно и горько. Ему казалось, что после поездки в Фигерас все обиды и недопонимания канули в небытие, но он ошибся. Мучительное напряжение между ними росло с каждым днем, Линда старательно избегала его, ночевала в отдельном номере, а перед журналистами делала вид, что всё лучше некуда. Франц тосковал, тянулся к ней, пытался вымолить прощение, даже эту незапланированную поездку по следам великого маэстро придумал специально, чтобы хоть отчасти вернуть ее расположение, но чуда не случилось.

Бармен поставил перед ним бокал с зеленым коктейлем, Франц осушил его залпом и пошел вымаливать у администратора запасной ключ.

Когда он осторожно открыл дверь и вошел в номер, Линда лежала на постели. Плакала?

– Любовь моя… – Франц опустился рядом, обнимая. Всё в нем льнуло к ней. Томительное ожидание, запах ее кожи… Он зарылся носом ей в волосы, скользнул рукой по груди. Ее сердце билось, как безумное, но сама Линда была напряжена и не желала отвечать на ласки.

– Я не могу так больше, – выдохнул он, целуя ее в шею.

– Я подаю на развод… – ответила она еле слышно.

– Что?! – Франц отшатнулся от удивления.

– Я подаю на развод! – процедила она жестко, оборачиваясь. В полумраке ее светло-серые глаза лихорадочно блестели.

Он не верил. Он не помнил, как включил ночник. – О чем ты вообще говоришь?.. Я люблю тебя!

Франц пытался удержать ее, заставить снова посмотреть ему в глаза, но она вырывалась, словно дикая кошка. Собственные волосы и ее светлые пряди то и дело попадались в руки, закрывали обзор и дико мешали, комната наполнялась их неровными всхлипами, и сама борьба походила на спаривание орлов в полете. Он пытался удержать Линду, она – вырваться. Ее тренированное тело, изгибающееся под ним, словно дикое животное, горящие праведным гневом глаза, приоткрытые губы, вся ее страсть и мощь возбуждали его неимоверно. Он так по ней изголодался!

– Люблю тебя!.. – шептал Франц. – И никогда не отпущу!

Наконец он блокировал ее руки над головой, прижал к кровати локтями и всем своим телом. Ее грудная клетка судорожно вздымалась. Желание было мучительным...

– Пусти меня! – прошептала она, еле дыша, со слезами на глазах. Голос казался удивленным. Испуганным? Едва ли! Глаза полыхали такой ненавистью, словно она собиралась его убить.

Франц вдруг подумал, что впервые за всё это время дал ей возможность почувствовать размер его физической силы. Она была в бешенстве.

– Пусти!.. – Линда вновь попробовала вырваться, вкладывая в попытку всё напряжение. И на короткий момент ей удалось оторвать руки от кровати, но Франц был сильнее.

Задыхаясь от страсти, он снова целовал ее, долго, упоительно.

Неожиданно вспомнился момент, когда он впервые увидел отрывок ее клипа. Ему было семнадцать, и у него уже была девушка, Мерседес… но на короткий миг один взгляд с экрана лишил его всех мыслей. Каким больным стал он тогда, каким восторженным, словно обрел смысл жизни. Ему хотелось знать, кто она, как ее зовут, хотелось знать все подробности ее звездного бытия!

Отрывок клипа, овеянный всё тем же сладостным чувством, стоял перед глазами. Линда тогда – в одежде аристократа восемнадцатого века и на лошади, и Линда сейчас – с растрепанными волосами и под ним. Ее взгляд был испепеляющим, и на короткий миг у него появилась мысль, что в попытке вырваться и одержать победу она ударит его головой, но она не сделала этого.

Франц немного расслабился, приник к ее приоткрытым губам и в тот же миг почувствовал резкую боль. От неожиданности он ослабил хватку, и Линда опрометью выскользнула из-под него, одергивая короткое платье.

– Черт! Ты меня укусила! – воскликнул он пораженно, прижимая пальцы к губе, но Линда уже выбежала из номера, бросив напоследок обжигающий взгляд.

Сердце рвалось из груди от смешанных чувств. Франц не мог понять, чего в них больше: огорчения или восторга. Хотелось сразу броситься ей вслед, но он, закусив пораненную губу, сначала зашел в ванную.

Когда он вышел в коридор, Линды уже не было. Держась за губу и не в силах перестать ее посасывать, Франц направился к главной лестнице. Кровь уже не сочилась, но место укуса припухло. Первоначальная эйфория и возбуждение утихли, и до него начал медленно доходить смысл произошедшего. Настроение ухудшалось медленно, но неотвратимо, словно его затягивало в безвылазную топь. И в ее вязкой черноте расцветало болезненное предчувствие.

Уже спускаясь, он наткнулся на Себастьяна. Тот, весело смеясь, поднимался к себе в номер с двумя незнакомыми девушками.

– Ты не видел, куда Линда пошла? – быстро спросил у него Франц.

– Не-ет, – удивленно произнес гитарист и в этот момент заметил его губу. – Начинайте без меня… Я к вам потом присоединюсь… Что случилось? – спроси он, когда девушки поднялись.

– Поссорились… – с невольным вздохом Франц окинул взглядом холл. – Она хочет развод.

Себастьян опустил глаза. – Фигово… Пошли поищем ее вместе.

Они встретились в холле через полчаса. Франц успел обойти все бары и крытые террасы, Себастьян проверил все номера наверху, но от Линды словно и след простыл.

Франц выглядел, как погасшая лампочка, и Себу было не по себе.

– Думаю, за пределы отеля она не выходила, – произнес он, пряча глаза. – Предлагаю пока выпить, а потом проблема сама решится.

 

Склонившись над бренди с амаретто и даже не пытаясь убрать волосы за спину, Франц думал свои мысли, и были они одна чернее другой. Вновь прокручивая в голове недавнюю ссору, он вспоминал взгляд Линды и с тоской думал, что она не простит его. Как он мог не замечать, что всё так плохо?!.. Как ей удавалось всё это время так искусно прятать от него свое решение?..

– Блин, Линда та еще штучка! – потягивая рядом портвейн и глядя на его губу, попытался начать разговор Себастьян.

Франц не ответил. Настроение катилось по наклонной, и он ничего не мог с собой поделать. Как давно он не испытывал ничего подобного. Всё виделось в новом мрачном свете, меланхолия затягивала, и Франц понимал, что дна действительно не было, просто глубже не пускали.

– Боже, да если она когда-то ушла от Эверарда, то от меня уйдет и подавно!.. – произнес он еле слышно с горечью. Себастьян с изумлением поднял глаза.

Все мысли крутились вокруг Линды, Франц понимал, что теряет ее. Теряет прямо сейчас… Как же он мог не замечать этого раньше?..

– Да, помню тот вечер, когда вы только познакомились, – с усмешкой произнес гитарист.

– Ты тогда говорил, что из меня звезда не получится, – без настроения ответил Франц. Он испытывал вину перед Линдой, перед Себастьяном, который сейчас явно страдал рядом, перед Жаклин, до которой скоро наверняка дойдет его безысходная тоска. Но чем сильнее он пытался изменить эмоции, тем активнее они расползались вокруг чернильными разводами.

– Она бросит меня… – произнес он на грани отчаяния. – Я же люблю ее! Как она только додумалась до такого?!..

– Да, жалко, если вы расстанетесь, – поддакнул Себастьян. – Помню, какими счастливыми вы выглядели, когда только познакомились. У вас так глаза горели!

– Себ, ты специально, что ли?! – раздраженно спросил Франц и, подняв глаза, увидел Линду.

Она стояла в стороне, между лифтом и кадкой с глупой пальмой, несчастная и подавленная, и внимательно смотрела на него, прожигая умными серыми глазами.

Больше ни слова не говоря гитаристу, он слез с барного стула. Линда развернулась и направилась к лифту, Франц молча пошел за ней. Не глядя друг на друга, изможденные переживаниями, они зашли в кабину.

Линда молчала и не смотрела на него, будто выгоревшая изнутри, Франц не мог отвести от нее глаз. Хотелось плакать, хотелось прижать ее скорее к себе, утешить, объяснить наконец, что случилось… Но сейчас было лучше молчать, дать ей время, – он понимал. И был рад уже просто находиться рядом.

Немного времени! Подождать, пока ситуация не качнется в какую-нибудь сторону. А потом уже подстроиться к потоку…

Когда он зашел за ней следом в номер, Линда не отреагировала, и это было уже хорошо. Пока она молча ушла в ванную, Франц разделся и лег в ее постель. Вода бежала томительно долго, бередя душевные раны. Он ждал. Слезы сочились из глаз помимо воли. Как всё же хрупок человек… И каждый поступок влечет за собой целую бездну.

Ему опять хотелось пробраться к Линде, прижать к себе, целовать. Целовать, как час назад на этой кровати, даже если вместо поцелуев ждут укусы. Но если она вновь будет сопротивляться, битва окончательно проиграна…

Наконец она вернулась и, к его удивлению и радости, легла в постель, пусть даже в самый дальний угол, пусть повернувшись спиной.

Франц долго смотрел на нее в темноте, вслушивался в дыхание, рассматривал узкую накачанную спину. Неужели Линда не понимала, как дорога ему?.. В этот момент ночной тишины, измученный угрозой потери, он особенно остро чувствовал любовь к ней. Не в силах дольше вынести повисшее между ними напряжение, он протянул руку, но Линда отодвинулась.

– Не трогай меня, – произнесла она мрачно, и ему послышались в ее голосе отзвуки слез.

Франц повиновался. Он готов был разрыдаться, но решил не спорить. В отличие от женщин, в гневных словах и обвинениях которых звучала просьба «обними меня! докажи, что любишь!», Линда действительно имела в виду то, что говорила. Он чувствовал разницу.

Его Линда. Он не вынесет, если потеряет ее! Будет гоняться за ней по всему свету, пока не вернет обратно.

Ночная тишина казалась всепоглощающей, звукоизоляция в отеле была прекрасной. Франц думал о возможной потере, и демоны прошлых утрат выползали из всех щелей, как ожившие кошмары. Но Линда лежала на расстоянии вытянутой руки, и он слышал ее дыхание.

«Даже если она решит уйти, я всё равно верну ее обратно» – это была первая успокаивающая мысль за весь вечер. Смакуя ее с разных сторон, Франц не заметил, как заснул.

 

Ночью его разбудил лунный свет. Он повернулся набок – Линда спала на животе, отвернув голову, но всё же гораздо ближе, чем засыпала. Вчера он и не заметил, как велика эта гостиничная кровать.

Свет луны заливал номер волшебством. Франц с улыбкой потянулся к жене и взял в руки прядь ее волос. В лунном сиянии та отливала серебром. Одеяло Линды, скинутое во сне, валялось на полу, и он видел всю ее точеную фигуру. Что-то едва заметно поменялось в атмосфере, словно после сна произошла перезагрузка, и даже на душе стало легче.

Франц поднялся на локте и провел по плечу Линды, едва касаясь. Она спокойно спала. Франц придвинулся и убрал ее волосы со спины. Легкий поцелуй навел его на мысль, что он впервые так осторожно к ней подступается. Стало смешно. Губа была еще немного припухшей, но уже не болела.

Он почувствовал, как Линда проснулась, и продолжил целовать ее волосы, плечи и спину. Едва заметные прикосновения вдоль рук и ног перешли в легкий массаж. Настроение жены переливалось в него, как в смежный сосуд. Он чувствовал ее возбуждение, видел ее закрытые глаза, но знал, что она не притворяется спящей, просто не спешит ему навстречу.

Франц продолжал неспешную тактику поцелуев и массирующих прикосновений. Грудь переполнялась любовью и шальной надеждой: он сумеет завоевать ее вновь, если придется.

Он знал, как ласкать во время массажа, как возбудить, какие точки нажимать. От каждого особого надавливания Линда замирала и задерживала дыхание.

Когда Франц перешел со спины на ягодицы и сжал ее ноги у самой промежности, Линда застонала, и его собственное возбуждение взметнулось к горлу пламенным волнением. Он отстранился и в ожидании ответа убрал свои пряди на плечо. Но жена не шевелилась, и тогда он сам, сдерживая нетерпеливое желание, перевернул ее на спину.

Линда была смущена, как ребенок. Франц улыбнулся: о, эта ее многогранность! Она сводила его с ума. Что ж, ему уже доводилось иметь дело с ее внутренним мужчиной, но с внутренним ребенком он встретился впервые.

Не в силах сдержать улыбку от молчаливого смущения жены и не спеша что-либо объяснять, Франц провел ладонями по ее груди и согревающим движением прошелся по плечам. Линда молча рассматривала его и неровно дышала. В глазах уже не было гнева, только внимание и истома.

– Я люблю тебя… – прошептал он, целуя в губы. Она едва заметно отозвалась, но он не спешил.

Скользнув губами по ее шее и груди, прильнув щекой к животу, Франц подхватил ее под колени и раздвинул бедра. Когда он прижался губами к влажной вульве, испытывая бешеное возбуждение, Линда со стоном раскинулась, подставляясь. Франц готов был мычать от блаженства, от вкуса, от пронизывающей ее тело дрожи, от нетерпеливых движений навстречу. Он забывал себя, когда жестко дразнил ее клитор, а потом целиком запускал язык во влагалище. Приходилось держать ее за бедра, словно необузданную лошадку.

Линда стонала его имя и зарывалась пальцами ему в волосы, знакомым движением прижимала их к животу и груди. И он знал, что всё у них наладиться, иначе и быть не могло…

 

– Уже не хочешь со мной разводиться? – спросил Франц немного позже, глядя на жену в лунном свете.

Они лежали рядом, но Линда так и не позволила обнять себя по-настоящему. На его вопрос она тоже не отвечала, только рассматривала со странным вниманием в глазах.

– Ты меня еще любишь?.. – спросил он совсем тихо.

– Если бы не любила, наверное, не страдала бы… – Линда с тяжелым вздохом уткнулась в подушку.

– Что тебя мучает? – Франц попытался обнять ее и прижался губами к виску.

– Это ты меня спрашиваешь? – Линду разобрал неожиданный смех, отнюдь не веселый.

– Это всё из-за Демьена?

– Теперь хочешь поговорить об этом?! – она резко вырвалась из его рук и села, обнимая колено, глядя в ответ со злой веселостью.

– То есть именно это тебя задело? Что я не рассказал?

– Черт возьми, да! Да и сама твоя измена, как это ни назови!

Франц поднялся на постели, сидя напротив, отчаянно желая обнять Линду, успокоить, дать почувствовать, как сильно ее любит.

– Это было просто невинное развлечение… – прошептал он увещевающе, убирая ее волосы с лица. – Да, мне было хорошо, но это вообще ничего не значит, ты же понимаешь…

– Я звонила тебе! А ты даже не ответил! Вся группа уже знает… и всё это так… так, – Линда развела руками, растерянная, пылкая, неистовая. – Словно само собой разумеется!

– Ц… – Франц, сокрушаясь, мотнул головой. – Поверь мне, с самого начала я сильнее всего хотел поговорить с тобой об этом! Но дал дурацкое обещание… – он отвел глаза, пытаясь понять, как объяснить всё это, как не дать случиться очередной катастрофе. – Я пообещал ему, что никому не скажу. И почему-то держал слово до самого этого момента. Это глупо, я знаю.

– Франц! – Линда изумленно покрутила головой. – Вся группа знает! Как это еще неизвестно журналистам, я понять не могу! – казалось, она сейчас заплачет от отчаяния. Он протянул руку к ее лицу, но она хлестким ударом отмахнулась от него.

– И знаешь, что меня в этом бесит сильнее всего? – в запале Линда сама не заметила, как поднялась на колени. – То, что я всё это время вела себя как настоящая паинька! Но больше я не буду хранить тебе верность, так и знай!

– Вернешься к Эверарду?.. – грудь снова наполнилась мукой, Франц думал о возможной измене любимой со странным чувством, сам не понимая, почему.

– Размечтался! – она вскочила с кровати. – Это было бы слишком просто… С кем захочу, с тем и трахнусь!

– Линда!.. – Франц спустил ноги на пол. Он вновь пытался урезонить ее, уговорить не рубить с плеча, но чувствовал, как возвращается вечернее отчаяние, как болит в груди.

– Да, еще и Джеки позову! Устроим групповушку…

– Любимая, прошу тебя… – Франц сполз с кровати и крепко обнял ее, прижимаясь к животу, пресекая все попытки вырваться. Он готов был не просто стоять на коленях, а ползти за ней, если придется. Линда попробовала отпихнуть его, но после нескольких неудачных попыток, взяла себя в руки.

– Знаешь, я понимаю ваши отношения с Джеки… Но Демьен – это уже чистой воды измена. Если один раз – случайность, то два – уже закономерность.

Франц крепко сжимал ее в объятиях, упираясь лбом в живот. Он не знал, как объяснить свой интерес к Демьену.

– Всё это было просто забавой… Приятной, интересной забавой, – произнес он едва слышно. – Мы давно уже флиртовали, но всё это было так… по мелочи! А тут… нас словно столкнуло вместе, а я не смог отказаться.

– А если бы еще раз столкнуло? – в ее голосе слышались слезы.

Франц долго молчал, вжимаясь в ее тело, боясь выпустить из рук, и вслушивался в себя, пытался понять. Так значит, это было правдой…

– Видимо, да… – всё же прошептал он с горечью.

– Что?!.. – не веря своим ушам, выдохнула она.

Франц поднял искаженное слезами лицо. – Ты думаешь, я это планировал?.. Я просто не смог пройти мимо… Но это совсем другое! Я люблю тебя, понимаешь?.. – по щеке сбежала слеза, на секунду блеснув в лунном свете. – И по-настоящему я не хочу никого больше. Ты же знаешь об этом! Это всё совсем другое…

– Боже, ты такой же, как Эверард!.. – Линда задохнулась и, не в силах сдержать рыданий, спрятала лицо в ладонях. – Но я не Джулия!!!

Заливаясь безудержными слезами, Линда оттолкнула его и вслепую двинулась к окну. – Всё кончено… – с трудом выдавила она. – Уходи…

Франц сорвался с места и попытался обнять ее. Но от его прикосновений она лишь сильнее плакала. Это было невыносимо! Самый худший кошмар – стать источником страданий для любимого человека. Почему-то вспомнилось первое знакомство… Он обещал, что никогда не разобьет ей сердце, еще не зная, что разговор идет о его отце.

Уже выскочив в коридор, Франц понял, что не одет, и лихорадочно вернулся за штанами. Линда плакала у окна. Он чувствовал себя безумцем. Он был отчаянным Ромео и неверным Тристаном, почти потерявшим Изольду, он не замечал бегущих по щекам слез.

Но Франц не собирался сдаваться так просто: пора было прибегнуть к тяжелой артиллерии.

В два шага преодолев расстояние до соседней двери, он впрыгнул в брюки и открыл номер Жаклин. Веселье было в самом разгаре: Арни бренчал на гитаре, Тайлер что-то рассказывал, а Джеки заливисто смеялась, но при взгляде на него их лица изумленно вытянулись.

– Джеки, иди сюда, – произнес Франц, не пытаясь что-либо объяснять.

– Сек… – сестра выбежала за дверь. – Что случилось? – ее прохладные ладони сжимали его лицо, ласковые губы слизывали соль. – Только не говори, что Линда…

– Она собирается нас бросить… – пытаясь справиться с дрожью в голосе, ответил Франц.

– Да ну! Она никогда этого не сделает, – Джеки смотрела на него и не верила. – Из-за Демьена, что ли?.. Чушь какая!

Держась за руки, близнецы приблизились к номеру Линды.

– Она еще там? – одними губами спросила Жаклин. Франц кивнул.

– Лучше подожди здесь, – Джеки приоткрыла дверь, и Франц, быстро заглянув в номер, сразу заметил силуэт жены. Джеки махнула рукой и прикрыла дверь.

Линда уже не плакала, но всё так же стояла у окна, прижимаясь лбом к стеклу. Жаклин сбросила с себя легкое платье и приблизилась к ней со спины. – Это я… – прошептала она, обнимая. Тело Линды, по сравнению с собственным, казалось обжигающе горячим, твердым, тренированным. Груди как раз помещались в ладони.

– Джеки… – Линда попробовала убрать ее руки. – Не лучший момент.

– Франц сказал, что ты собралась разводиться, – прошептала Жаклин ей в шею. – Только со мной не расставайся, ладно?

Линда невесело усмехнулась. – Перестань…

– Я серьезно, – Джеки отступила и заставила ее развернуться. – Я всегда знала, что, если и выйду замуж, то только за такого человека, как папа или ты. Так что я не отпущу тебя.

Линда беззвучно засмеялась, прижимая ладони к лицу. Смех мешался с рыданиями.

– Я не понимаю, что тебя так расстроило, – Джеки казалась озадаченной и печальной. – Неужели из-за Демьена?

Линда кивнула, пытаясь успокоиться. – Я сама себя не понимаю… – наконец произнесла она. – Это глупо, но…

– Он же любит тебя, – Джеки целовала ее мокрые пальцы, пыталась добраться до губ, вновь прижималась всем телом, гладила по волосам и спине.

– Я знаю… – с дрожью вздохнула Линда, обнимая в ответ и кладя голову ей на плечо. – От этого еще хуже…

– Глупости! Я тоже спала с Демьеном… – шепнула Жаклин игриво. – И не только с ним. Тебя это не расстраивает?

– Нет, – Линда усмехнулась. – Но я не изменяла Францу… Знаешь, еще наплевать, если бы они просто трахнулись! Но всё это получилось так…

Она мотнула головой, отстраняясь от Жаклин и вытирая слезы.

– Ну возьми и тоже переспи с кем-нибудь! – пожала та плечами.

Линда улыбнулась. – Так ведь никого кроме него и не хочется.

– Совсем? – Джеки подначивающе подняла бровь.

– Не совсем, – Линда загадочно улыбнулась. – И речь не только о тебе… Все вы одной крови… Но я не изменяла Францу, мне хотелось быть ему верной. До сих пор хочется! Не могу объяснить это чувство.

– Прости его! – Жаклин горячо прижалась к ее губам. – Он ведь этого не перенесет! Я!.. этого не перенесу.

По щекам Линды опять побежали слезы.

– Так… никуда не уходи, – Джеки оглянулась в поисках своей одежды. – И не одевайся! Я за вином – и продолжим!

Она нырнула в платье и скрылась за дверью. Линда тяжело опустилась на кровать и посмотрела на заходящий лунный диск. Она не знала, как найти в себе силы продолжить турне, как вообще завтра выйти на сцену.

Дверь за спиной приоткрылась. Сердце сбилось с ритма, когда Линда поняла, что это не Джеки, – в дверях стоял Франц. Его лицо, печальные глаза, влага на щеках, сам взгляд, до боли родной, до боли любимый…

– Джеки сказала, что себя она отмазала, а за мной очередь еще впереди, – произнес он с робкой улыбкой, и Линда коротко рассмеялась.

Они потянулись друг к другу, как в лихорадке. Желание томительной вспышкой наполнило живот. Прижимая Франца к себе, не в силах перестать целовать его, Линда ногами стянула штаны с его бедер, и в тот же момент он вошел в нее. Резко, сладостно, одним точным ударом. Она с дрожью впилась ему в ягодицы, подставляясь, двигаясь в унисон.

Линда не могла сдержать стон, переходя на крики от каждого сладостного вторжения. Франц стонал ей в губы, сжимая в объятиях, приподнимаясь на локтях и заполняя до предела.

– А-а! – вскрикивала она. – Боже!.. – и еще теснее прижимала к себе, раскрываясь, погружаясь в водоворот. Хотелось сжать его внутри, не выпускать… Казалось, Франц наполняет ее сразу на всех уровнях. В груди всё мелко дрожало, по коже струился озноб.

Линда чувствовала себя по-настоящему счастливой, когда они оба дрожали от экстаза, с улыбкой глядя друг на друга и не в силах оторваться, даже кончая. И когда темные глаза Франца, преисполненные нежности и любви, затуманились на миг истомой и наслаждением, но так и не потеряли фокуса на ней, ее ликование перелилось через край.

– Вы бы хоть дверь закрыли… – послышался голос Жаклин. Они удивленно переглянулись и засмеялись.

– И давно ты здесь? – Франц оглянулся на сестру, ложась рядом с Линдой и снова целуя ее, не в силах разомкнуть объятий.

– Давненько, – Джеки поднялась с кресла и, быстро скинув платье, нырнула к ним в постель. – Ваши немыслимые стоны были слышны еще в коридоре.

– Каюсь, мне было не до двери, – с улыбкой произнес Франц. Джеки набросила на всех одеяло и прижалась к Линде прохладной грудью. На улице стремительно светлело, на столе так и стояла не открытая бутылка вина.

 

Когда Линда проснулась, близнецы еще спали. Она села на постели и прижала колени к груди, рассматривая их исполненные спокойствием лица и гармоничные тела.

Они были нереально красивыми! Почему-то вспомнились дни с Эверардом, их короткие, но удушающе яркие отношения, собственная страсть и бескомпромиссность… Но за окном было тихо. Спокойно было и на душе. Как же она любила их всех! Особенно Франца...

Линда усмехнулась сама себе, прекрасно понимая, что не может и не хочет с ним расставаться. Да и причина была такой нелепой!.. В свете нового дня всё выглядело совсем иначе.

Она снова рассматривала Франца, опять ласкала взглядом Жаклин. Они были прекрасны, а она была дурой!..

 


	105. Chapter 105

### 14

 

Щёлк!.. щёлк!.. щёлк!..

Демьен обмирал и никак не мог расслабиться. В студии было тепло и комфортно, но он подрагивал, словно от озноба. По обнаженному телу расползалось томление, потому что Франц находился рядом и молодой японский фотограф на жутком английском то и дело просил их сесть плотнее, смотреть то в глаза друг другу, то в объектив.

Демьен заходился от волнения и опаляющей близости Франца, недопустимо сладостной, преступно долгожданной.

С той самой ноябрьской поездки к музею мертвого гения они не оставались наедине: Франц, воспылав к Линде, как в первый раз, почти не отходил от нее. Теперь же за окном стоял декабрь и будоражащие виды Токио. Город наплывал, как морские волны, и не давал покоя даже здесь.

Демьену хотелось оставить всё позади вместе с подходящим к концу турне, но в сердце было слишком много чувств, кровь бурлила от впечатлений, как толпы пешеходов в центре Токио, и каждая фотовспышка тянула в паху истомой и нежеланием прощаться. Грохот наземного метро, бесконечные ряды витрин и уличных автоматов, вездесущая голо-реклама, музыка, шум транспорта, незнакомая речь… звуки японской столицы.

Порядком устав от турне и переездов, участники «Доминанты» наплевали на эффектное появление и ближний космос и долго летели в самолете. Демьену казалось, что тот движется на край света, но Токио чем-то томительно напомнил Манхэттен, и предвкушение дома и скорой встречи с Эверардом стало невыносимым. Ощущение было бы полным, если бы не вездесущие иероглифы и японцы.

У группы было много планов на крайнюю точку концертного тура, и они тусовались в городе уже не первый день. Всё здесь было томительно-тягучим. Магазины и кафе Сибуя, экскурсии и концерты, толпы орущих фанатов, холодный ветер в лицо, иллюминация и рождественский дух Роппонги-хиллз. Вид на город из окна отеля пронзал грудь миллиардами сверкающих искр. И чем дольше группа задерживалась в Токио, тем сильнее Демьену хотелось приехать сюда еще раз, узнать Японию чуть глубже, осмотреться, слиться с толпой, окунуться в приливы и отливы городского движения.

Щёлк! Щёлк! Щёлк!

…и по коже пробегал мороз. Пальцы Франца скользили по спине, губы были так близко, что дыхание ощущалось кожей. По щеке кошачьим хвостом прошлась прядь волос, и Демьен, подавив вздох, обвил шею молодого человека обеими руками и оглянулся в объектив.

Это была не первая съемка за последние дни: позади остались фото-пробы и сессия для журнала, фотографии «в образе» и совместные с группой, а впереди еще ждал новый клип. Но сегодня Демьену не удавалось расслабиться. Возможно, еще и потому, что Линда сидела в стороне, потягивала кофе и с интересом наблюдала, как они позируют. Сам же он, как назло, всё сильнее возбуждался…

Франц был нежным, чарующим, теплым. Когда он с улыбкой заглядывал ему в лицо, воспоминания об их последней ночи всплывали в сознании на уровне физических ощущений. Демьен кусал губы, поводил плечами и опускал глаза, пытаясь спрятать от фотографа свое возбуждение, хотя знал, что ничего не скроется от объектива и зритель всё увидит в его взгляде. Кто будет этим зрителем? Эверард?.. Вспоминались их первые с Францем съемки – такая же, по сути, блажь. В каком альбоме осядут новые снимки? Чьи стены будут украшать?.. Ведь позировали они точно не для журнала.

Фотографии в коже и в кольчугах, в деловых костюмах и в солнечных лучах. Они переодевались, постепенно обнажаясь, пока не остались совсем без одежды.

У Линды завибрировал телефон, и она, извинившись, вышла из помещения. Франц отстранился, словно собирался отправиться следом, и Демьен прильнул к нему, удерживая, впервые за всё время целуя в губы. Фотоаппарат защелкал активнее. Франц засмеялся.

– Хорошо, что она ушла… – интимно прошептал Демьен, прижавшись щекой к щеке. – Я уже не знал, как прятать эрекцию.

Франц усмехнулся ему в ухо и кинул взгляд на фотографа. – Предлагаю сменить декорации.

Демьен оглянулся и посмотрел в объектив смущенно и хитро. Франц как раз набросил ему на плечи халат.

Пока, изогнувшись на стилизованных подушках, Франц позировал с откинутой назад головой, и волосы чернильными волнами стекали на пол, Демьен пил кофе и рассматривал его с ревнивой жаждой. Взгляд скользил по лицу и гибкому телу, по рельефной груди и животу.

Японец, молодой и стильный, хотя и не особо красивый, забывшись, перешел на родной язык. Видя, как он вытанцовывает вокруг и как Франц искушающе и расслабленно возлегает перед камерой, нисколько не стесняясь, Демьен заходился ревностью. Вспоминалось его лицо на фотографиях, – тех самых, шестилетней давности, что так живописно украшали стены его апартаментов. Он давно их не видел, и всё же старые снимки стояли перед глазами, словно впаявшись в память.

Мало что изменилось, и всё же Франц стал старше, увереннее, грациознее. Черт, всё такой же красивый! Только гораздо пленительнее. Чувствовалась глубина. Но ведь и сам он уже не был неопытным мальчиком-подростком… Демьен опустил глаза и старательно сосредоточился на кофе, дуя в кружку и пытаясь сдержать непрошенные слезы. Горечь напитка сливалась с хрустальной трезвостью мира вокруг, наполняя его непереносимым переживанием собственного бытия.

Франц не смотрел на него. Фотограф с улыбкой на губах снимал крупным планом его лицо. Во взгляде Франца было столько разных чувств, и Демьен ревновал, хотя знал, что это роман с камерой и с каждым, кто будет потом смотреть на фото, – японец тут был ни при чем.

Демьен вспомнил, как пару дней назад после предварительных съемок с Линдой, когда операторы и осветители выключили технику и направились по своим делам, она вдруг огрела его по голове. Всё случилось неожиданно, и Демьен не сразу понял, что получил подзатыльник. Ему показалось, что он просто оступился. Но потом увидел ее лицо и… покраснел.

– Это тебе за Франца, – произнесла Линда холодно, а потом всё же усмехнулась, видимо, от его глупого вида. Ей не нужно было объяснять, за что. Демьен и так прекрасно знал. Знал об их ссоре. Об этом все давно знали… Словно зачарованный, он стоял и смотрел, как она одевается. Больно не было – простой шлепок ладонью – но было стыдно получить от нее, стыдно оттого, что все случилось так неожиданно, так… приятно? Линда вдруг чем-то напомнила ему Сэм, и весь калейдоскоп переживаний закрутился в одну тугую спираль. Демьен хотел разозлиться, ждал дальнейших обвинений, но ничего не происходило. Было только грустно, что турне подошло к концу, что больше ему не предстоит летать из города в город вместе с музыкантами и напиваться в их частном самолете, участвовать в общих розыгрышах и развлечениях. Не предстоит задыхаться от поцелуев Франца, переодеваться в одной гримерке с Линдой, получать от нее подзатыльники…

Но чем больше становилась ностальгия по прошедшему туру, тем сильнее росло предвосхищение грядущей встречи, и сердцебиение взрывалось бешеным ритмом. Он снова будет рядом с Эверардом! Неотступно! День за днем! Любовник из голоса в телефоне и недосягаемой фигуры в фантазиях превратится в реального человека, станет вновь его Эверардом, еще более желанным и любимым, потому что теперь Демьен знал мучение долгой разлуки.

Ощущение предстоящей встречи росло лавинообразно и наполняло душу паникой. Это была жажда, волнение, предчувствие и страх! Еще максимум неделя, и… Ох, как же он хотел этого и как боялся! Боялся, что почти забыл, каково это – быть с Эверардом, и при встрече только неуклюже уткнется носом ему в плечо, не зная, как поцеловать, что сказать!.. Боялся, что Эверард всё увидит в его глазах, – измену, рассказать о которой он так и не нашел в себе силы.

Демьен посмотрел на позирующего Франца. Будут ли они часто видеться по возвращению домой?.. Токио за окном вновь покалывал его шпилями и высотой. Отбросив халат и смущение, Демьен вернулся под свет софтбокса и оседлал бедра Франца. Хотелось представить лицо Эверарда, его реакцию…

– Когда летим домой? – спросил он шепотом.

– Дней через пять будем в Лос-Анжелесе.

– Э-э… Почему в Лос-Анжелесе? – удивился Демьен. – Я лично за Нью-Йорк!

– Погоди!.. а ты не в курсе? – теперь удивленным выглядел Франц. Фотограф, отвернувшись, быстро отсматривал отснятый материал.

– Эверард приготовил всем сюрприз, – проговорил Франц, пользуясь паузой. – Отдых на каких-то островах по случаю успешного турне. Так что возвращаемся домой в Лонг-Бич, а оттуда плывем…

– А Эверард?! – оторопел Демьен.

– Приедет к нам, – Франц с мечтательной улыбкой заправил ему прядь волос за ухо. – Наверняка ведь тоже скучает!..

Чувствуя накатывающую невесомость, Демьен подорвался к телефону. Набирая знакомый номер, он напрочь забыл про разницу во времени и как тяжело было дозвониться в последние дни, и всё же удивился, когда услышал голос любовника.

– Привет, – рассмеялся тот. – Только-только о тебе вспоминал.

– Франц только что сказал, что мы не едем в Нью-Йорк! – выпалил он сходу.

– Похоже, сюрприза не получилось, – прокомментировал Эверард.

– Черт, я думал, что встречусь с тобой! Ты приедешь?

– Не сомневайся, – произнес тот хитро. – У меня большие планы на твой счет.

– Черт, вечно ты не можешь обойтись без сюрпризов! – выдохнул Демьен интимно, отворачиваясь, отчаянно чувствуя эйфорию и собственную наготу. От интонаций любовника всё внутри наливалось тягучим соком. Он был уверен, что Эверард сейчас улыбается.

– Чем вы там занимаетесь? – спросил тот.

– Я тоже готовлю тебе сюрприз, – озорно ответил Демьен. – Мы фотографируемся с Францем. Что-то вроде… тех снимков, – уточнил он многозначительно.

– М-м!.. Будет чем украсить осиротевшие стены?

– С гораздо большим удовольствием я бы украсил их твоими фотографиями!

– Моими?! – Эверард весело рассмеялся.

– Или нашими общими… – смутился Демьен. – Вроде тех, что мы делали с Францем…

– Неплохая идея, – произнес Эверард загадочно. – Может, и осуществим ее на твое совершеннолетие.

– Черт, почему, когда речь идет о чем-то хорошем, приходится ждать?! Встречи с тобой, например…

– Ждать осталось совсем немного, – голос Эверарда был полон глубины, и Демьен плавился, чувствуя обнаженным телом город за окном.

 


	106. Chapter 106

### 15

 

Но встреча случилась не так скоро…

Ночь на атолле наступала внезапно, тьма словно обрушивалась на остров. Постоянный шум океана, яркие краски, крики птиц и соленый полинезийский воздух будили отчаянное желание любить. Демьен не находил покоя…

Жаклин пыталась успокоить его, уговаривая, что Эверард обязательно приедет к Рождеству (а когда Рождество пришло, но любовника всё не было, Джеки стала говорить, что к Новому Году он непременно появится!), и ничего не оставалось, как поверить, тем более что дозвониться он не мог еще с момента плавания на яхте.

Кажется, его горячка началась еще тогда, если не во время турне. Едва ступив на борт «Улисса» и узрев капитана Морригана, Демьен испытал потрясение: всё здесь напоминало самое начало, когда они трахались с Эверардом, как ошалелые, за каждым углом. Морриган, казалось, тоже узнал его. Мог ли не узнать?

Присутствие близнецов, Линды, других членов группы немного ослабляло ощущение жаркого дежавю, но желание закрыться в каюте Эверарда и дрочить не переставая, не отпускало ни на миг.

Вечером второго дня, когда Демьен немного расслабился и стоял у перил, медитируя на отблески заката в волнах, рядом неожиданно появился Морриган.

– Макатеа, – пробормотал он многозначительно. Демьен нахмурился и бросил взгляд на заросший буйной растительностью скалистый островок, мимо которого они как раз и проплывали.

– Название, что ли? – спросил он, утыкаясь в бокал с вином.

– Нет, последний этап эволюции океанического острова, – Морриган задумчиво чему-то покивал. – Когда-то возил босса на такой… Ему понравилось, но только один раз.

Демьен молчал и искоса рассматривал капитана. Он совсем не изменился.

– Там интересно побродить, но, главное, не падать!.. Тот остров, куда я вас везу, тоже когда-нибудь станет таким… Но сейчас там хорошо.

– А Эверард давно был на яхте?

Морриган удивился и посмотрел прямо ему в лицо. – Не так уж и давно…

Демьену казалось, что капитан странно на него реагирует. Еще бы! От воспоминаний, что здесь происходило шесть лет назад, щеки заливал румянец. Но дело было не только в этом. Вспомнились издевки любовника, что добропорядочный капитан, мол, тоже его хочет. Демьен устремил на Морригана немигающий томный взгляд и тут же увидел реакцию: замешательство, стыд, что-то еще... Демьену стало не по себе. Захотелось убить Эверарда за то, что как всегда оказался прав. Было стыдно. Оказывается, одно дело – эпатировать глупую Марго, и совсем другое – такого человека, как Морриган.

Капитан кашлянул, отворачиваясь.

– Вы ведь меня помните? – спросил Демьен мрачно.

– Помню, – кивнул тот. – Как сложилась твоя жизнь, Демьен?

– Как видите, капитан Морриган, – Демьен усмехнулся, вдруг испытывая злорадство и странную уверенность в себе, в своих чарах, в том, что всё ему по силам, даже смутить этого немолодого уже и опытного моряка. – А куда мы плывем?.. Что за остров?

…Сейчас, прислонившись спиной к пальме, Демьен сидел, раскинув ноги, и играл с белым песком: зачерпывал его и медленно высыпал из кулака. Вспоминался рассказ Морригана о видах океанических островов, о местном населении и многочисленных атоллах. В голове всплывали названия: Уполу, Тувалу, Токелау… В первые дни Демьен видел «Улисса» на горизонте – то с одной стороны, то с другой – и пытался понять, на чем и как скоро приедет Эверард. Но сейчас он уже перестал отслеживать перемещения Морригана. Он был зол.

Взгляд синих глаз застыл на горизонте, где призрачным очертанием маячил главный остров – центральная часть большого вулкана. Рядом на берегу стояла моторная лодка, на которой Демьен и приплыл на моту, где ничего не могло нарушить его уединения. Можно было почувствовать себя Робинзоном.

Время здесь текло иначе. Бескрайнее пространство океана, километры морской воды вокруг, и ни души… Но Демьен не чувствовал себя забытым и заброшенным, скорее затерявшимся. Он был кораблем без якоря и рулевого, оставленным на растерзание собственным глубинам. Границы становились размытыми.

Здесь всё было настолько другим, что первые дни он, как и остальные, пребывал в эйфории. Местное население со всеми своими курами и свиньями жило на центральном острове, отдав на откуп пришельцам песчаные пляжи и моту. Демьен ликовал, видя бирюзовые лагуны и традиционные фале на деревянных помостах.

Народу здесь было немного, если не считать местных, которые к ним почти не совались. Еще в Лос-Анжелесе они расстались с Декстером, и практически сразу их компанию оставил Тайлер. Потом улетел Себастьян, пробыв на атолле всего ничего. Следом разъехались и остальные участники группы, пожелав приятного отдыха и счастливого рождества. И как-то незаметно остались только близнецы, Линда и он сам. Ждали Эверарда с семьей…

Демьен, теряя терпение и становясь мрачнее с каждым днем, плавал на моторке с одного моту на другой или уходил всё дальше по песчаной кромке побережья. В одну из таких вылазок он обнаружил старый заброшенный шалаш из сухих пальмовых листьев и всё чаще использовал его как личную резиденцию, когда хотел погоревать о своей нелегкой доле.

Отряхнув руки от песка, он поднялся, оглянулся по сторонам – дурацкая привычка! – и стянул обрезанные джинсы – единственную одежду, которую здесь носил. Забросив их в лодку и немного вытащив ее на берег, чтобы часом не уплыла, он бросился в соленую воду, гребя широкими махами, шумно дыша и отфыркиваясь. Потом вернулся к берегу и, расслабившись, растянулся на мелководье.

Вода была прозрачной и теплой. Тело покрывал ровный золотистый загар. Задумчиво поглаживая живот, зарываясь пальцами в мокрый песок, Демьен представлял, как им было бы здесь хорошо с Эверардом и ненавидел его за промедление.

И всё же он был счастлив!

Повернувшись на бок и рассматривая свои мокрые обесцвеченные пряди в воде, Демьен с улыбкой думал о собственном загаре, о близнецах, которые не очень-то жаловали солнце и проводили самую жаркую часть дня в фале, подняв пальмовые жалюзи и наслаждаясь видом и шумом океана. Если Эверард тоже не был любителем загорать – в чем Демьен не сомневался – он найдет ему занятие получше! Хитро усмехаясь, он зачерпывал раковиной песок и вымывал его водой. Желание становилось непереносимым…

Порой он онанировал прямо на одной из удаленных песчаных отмелей, уверенный, что никто его здесь не увидит, и чувствовал себя королем этих островков, единоличным правителем. Он задыхался и ждал Эверарда…

Приподнявшись на локтях и всё же оглянувшись вокруг, Демьен расслабленно лег на спину и обхватил ладонью налитой член. В голове некстати промелькнула мысль, что Линда сегодня утром улетела на съемки для какого-то журнала и Франц остался один. Сердце взволнованно всколыхнулось, как рыбка на мелководье. О, всяких разных рыбок здесь было полно! Но нет… Демьен и так не знал, как будет оправдываться перед Эверардом, если тот что-то заподозрит. Он даже перестал пользоваться вибратором, чтобы вновь стать узким.

Но что-то в нем всё же прислушивалось: не раздавался ли где-нибудь звук одномоторного самолета? не возвращалась ли Линда?

Недавно на таком же самолетике ему привезли почту. Проклятье! Он-то думал, что это Эверард, а это был всего лишь чертов почтальон! Демьен лишился дара речи, когда тот передал ему бумажный пакет лично в руки. Но это было не письмо, нет. Точнее, не письмо от Эверарда, а всего лишь сценарии будущих постановок в двух разных театрах Нью-Йорка и приглашения поработать. Демьен был так зол, что закинул пакет в самый дальний угол своего фале и не давал его ни Францу, ни Жаклин, несмотря на неоднократные просьбы дать почитать.

А может, Жаклин сейчас тоже одна?

Демьен оставил член в покое, смыл с себя песок и, заскочив в моторку, направился к их главному пляжу.

 

Выгоревшие джинсы он натянул уже в пути, подумал… и завернул на соседний островок за экзотическими цветами.

К его удивлению, жалюзи в фале Жаклин были опущены. Неужели, уехала куда-то? Демьен заглушил мотор, привязал лодку к деревянной свае и, захватив букетик, поднялся по ступенькам к бунгало. Соседнее фале, где жили Франц и Линда, было открытым и просматривалось насквозь, – Франц, возможно, пошел за водой. Зная французский, он единственный мог свободно общаться с местными.

– Джеки! – позвал Демьен и на всякий случай постучал по деревянной свае.

Из фале послышался ее короткий смешок, скрип мебели и после недолгого промедления – голос:

– Заходи!

Демьен отогнул занавеску и осторожно заглянул внутрь. Кровать с поднятой маскитной сеткой, шкаф, циновки, умывальник – всё, как в его бунгало, но чувствовалась женская рука. Демьену подумалось, что цветы будут как раз кстати.

На небольшом столике стоял поднос с фруктами, – недоеденный завтрак (местные регулярно снабжали их едой). Сама Жаклин, обнаженная и растрепанная, сидела перед зеркалом в плетеном кресле, словно только что в него приземлилась.

– Что случилось? – Демьен не мог оторвать глаз, едва только ее увидел. Солнечные лучи, пробиваясь сквозь многочисленные щели фале, придавали ей нереальный вид. Взгляд приковывала тонкая талия и пышная грудь, ключицы, длинные черные кудри, самодельные бусы из ракушек. Джеки и Линда только то и делали, что ходили здесь голышом, Франц тоже не особо от них отставал… Может, еще и поэтому Демьен постоянно был на взводе. Сейчас от обнаженного тела Жаклин и блеска в ее глазах возбуждение, вспыхнувшее еще на безлюдном моту, сжимало горло.

– Это мне? – с улыбкой спросила она, выводя его из оцепенения.

– Тебе… – Демьен подошел, полыхая от зноя и желания. – Джеки… – он не знал, как начать, хотелось наброситься на нее тут же, утащить на разобранную кровать. Член в разболтанных джинсах стоял колом. В ее глазах он видел то же интенсивное желание, только она никуда не торопилась.

Не сводя загадочного взгляда, Жаклин взяла из букета кремовую орхидею и вставила себе в волосы. – Мне идет?..

Демьен готов был взорваться от нахлынувших чувств. – Джеки!.. – он жадно склонился к ее губам, срывая поцелуи, дрожа. – Прости, что я вот так...

Опустившись на колени, он ласкал губами ее грудь, льнул лицом к животу. Вид выбритого лобка с тонкой полоской волос вызывал изысканное страдание. Демьен чувствовал себя затерявшимся скитальцем, хотелось прильнуть к ней и забыться. Щеки горели.

– Встань… – прошептала Джеки. Демьен с готовностью подскочил и быстро стянул джинсы, отбросив их ногой подальше. Она с улыбкой заглянула ему в глаза – ее губы! ее лицо у его паха! – потерлась щекой о бедро, и, когда вобрала в рот головку, Демьен застонал, изгибаясь, дрожа.

Краски здесь были слишком сочными! Вода – невероятно бирюзовой, запахи – излишне опьяняющими, и солнечный свет – слишком ярким. Демьен сходил с ума!..

– Че-о-орт!.. – выдохнул он, едва сдерживая желание толкнуться ей в горло. Жаклин проводила языком по члену, целовала бедра и живот, вновь ласкала ртом. Демьен мелко дрожал и постанывал, как всегда жаждая большего.

Неожиданно за спиной раздался протяжный скрип. Демьен вздрогнул всем телом и, оглянувшись, успел заметить, как Франц, сидя в шкафу, пытается быстро закрыть его изнутри. У Демьена отвисла челюсть.

– Вот бл..дская дверца! – воскликнул тот с чувством и, содрогнувшись от смеха, прикрыл глаза рукой.

Жаклин, звонко хохоча, упала на спинку кресла. Демьен не мог оправиться от шока.

– Что ты тут делаешь?!.. – прошептал он севшим голосом.

– То же, что и ты, – пытаясь скрыть неловкость, Франц заправил прядь волос за ухо и вылез из шкафа. Увидев его во всей красе, Демьен смутился еще сильнее, голова кружилась. Член Франца был в полной боевой готовности, а в глазах мерцало томное желание.

– Вы что…? – Демьен повернулся к Джеки. Та, перебравшись на кровать, уже ела сочную дыню. От мысли, что между близнецами что-то происходило, земля просто исчезала из-под ног. Вдруг вспомнились моменты, когда он видел их поцелуи и завуалированные ласки. Он не мог поверить!!!

Франц, выводя его из ступора, скользнул рукой вдоль спины и прикоснулся губами к щеке:

– Привет... – прошептал он интимно, щекотнув дыханием, и Демьен зарделся и поежился, словно своим «привет» тот выманивал из него любовника, с которым давно не виделся. Жаклин наблюдала во все глаза, и было стыдно… Обняв его из-за спины, Франц скользнул пальцами вдоль его возбужденного донельзя члена. Демьен задохнулся и выгнулся помимо воли. Боже… только этого ему не хватало!

Джеки, не сводя с них немигающего взгляда, вытерла сок с губ и забыла про фрукты. Глубина в ее глазах казалась бархатистой. Демьен смотрел на нее, словно под гипнозом, очарованный поглаживающими движениями по телу.

Франц поцеловал его в плечо и мягко отпустил. Демьен с видимым трудом перевел на него взгляд. Кто из них нравился ему больше?.. Оба! Он залипал на них! Глядя на Жаклин, он не мог отвести от нее глаз, но едва смотрел на Франца, уже не мог оторваться от него.

Франц улыбнулся и вновь приблизился. Демьен захлебнулся соприкосновением: члены у обоих стояли железно.

– Эй!.. – прошептал он с дрожью, когда Франц притянул его к себе за задницу. Демьен был не готов к одновременному общению с ними обоими!

– Вы уже спали вместе? – прошептал он, отпихивая Франца локтями и пытаясь задушить в себе возбуждение.

Жаклин только загадочно улыбнулась. Франц смотрел на него с той же улыбкой и хитринкой в глазах.

– Мне, пожалуй, лучше уйти… – прошептал Демьен, сглотнув. Напряжение в паху и в комнате было слишком сильным, и хотелось избавиться от него как можно скорее!

– Простите, что я прервал ваше… уединение! – он ничего не мог поделать со звучащей в голосе обидой.

Франц неожиданно перехватил его поперек груди и прижал к себе, смеясь:

– Джеки! Угадай, что это мне напомнило!

Жаклин фыркнула со смеху:

– Я только что об этом вспоминала!

Демьен знал, о чем они говорят, помнил свое первое «знакомство» с ними. Кажется, в тот день ему досталось именно за эту их интимную тайну, за то, что невольно подсмотрел ее, и за несдержанный язык. Как же он вырывался, когда Франц точно так же схватил его и прижал к себе! Как был шокирован размером его силы!.. Но ведь теперь он вырос и окреп! Неожиданно захотелось проверить насколько. И вопреки своему изначальному желанию наломать им кайф, расслабиться и не повторять сценарий того дня, Демьен рванулся, чувствуя, как тут же крепчает хватка Франца.

Возбуждение взметнулось, с губ сорвался стон. Давление неожиданно сильных и крепких рук, решимость Франца дотащить его до постели, интенсивные прикосновения – всё это заставляло изгибаться и дрожать, мечтать о грубой близости. Прямо сейчас, прямо здесь! Джеки смотрела на них во все глаза, и Демьену было стыдно, что так бессовестно и открыто возбуждается даже от такого легкого намека на насилие… И когда Франц подхватил его на руки, он изогнулся и всхлипнул в голос, кусая губы и пытаясь совладать с собственным телом.

Желание было невыносимым. Жаклин смотрела на него, потрясенная. Едва оказавшись рядом с ней на бамбуковом матрасе, он со стоном приник к ее губам, чувствуя тело Франца за спиной и его руку на члене, чувствуя вкус дыни на губах Джеки. Всё это ввергало его в водоворот дрожи.

Тяжело дыша, Демьен прервал поцелуй и обернулся. Глаза Франца были темными от желания, как и глаза Жаклин. Демьен был уверен, что его собственный взгляд мало чем сейчас отличается. Возбуждение всех троих казалось таким сильным, что сгущало воздух в закрытом фале…

Франц приник к его губам, Демьен вибрировал до кончиков пальцев. Джеки томно созерцала их поцелуй и, едва они прервались, приблизила лицо к брату. Задыхаясь от сердцебиения, Демьен наблюдал за поцелуем близнецов. Ему не верилось, что всё это происходит на самом деле.

Он снова целовался с Жаклин, а потом опять с Францем, вновь наблюдал за соприкосновением их губ. Его ввергало в дрожь от осознания, как происходящее напоминает тот давний эпизод и как всё теперь по-другому! Он больше не испытывал страха, хотя бешеное волнение казалось достойной заменой. Желание было таким стыдным, таким запретным…

Он перевел взгляд с Джеки на Франца и опустил глаза. Близнецы молча переглядывались.

– Что мы в тот день делали дальше?.. – хрипло прошептал Франц.

Джеки, подыгрывая, легла на спину и раздвинула ноги, кокетливо прикрывшись той самой орхидеей. Они оба уставились на нее ошалелыми глазами, и Жаклин звонко засмеялась.

– Ты когда-нибудь ублажал девушку ртом? – спросил на ухо Франц. Демьен покраснел, не в силах отвести глаз от орхидеи у нее между ног.

– Нет…

– Научить?..

Демьен сглотнул, вновь глядя на Жаклин. И черт бы его побрал, если он не хотел хотя бы попробовать!

– Не бойся, – мягко произнес Франц, целуя в шею. – Это не страшнее, чем сосать член.

Джеки фыркнула. – Я бы сказала, что это проще.

Убрав цветок и игриво прикусив его стебель, она открыла поразительный вид, который Демьен уже не раз видел и всё равно безумно волновался. Влажные лепестки у нее между ног были не менее привлекательными, чем у орхидеи, но заводили его куда сильнее.

В ее темных глазах играло лукавство. Демьен не мог не улыбаться, встречаясь с ней взглядом, но почему-то было страшно.

Он оглянулся на Франца, который с тем же озорством смотрел сестре в глаза.

– Я не смогу при тебе… – буркнул ему Демьен.

Франц засмеялся. – Не смущайся, – он опустился к колену сестры и, обменявшись с ней озорными взглядами, провел губами по внутренней стороне ноги. Демьен склонился над пахом Жаклин и замер. Сердце бешено билось, он мысленно подбадривал себя, но никак не мог решиться.

– Ласкай языком… – лежа щекой на бедре Джеки, Франц наблюдал за ним мерцающим взглядом. – Вот так… – он быстро показал язык, будто поддразнивая. Демьену захотелось впиться губами ему в рот…

– Не смотри!.. – прошипел он и, перебарывая непонятный самому себе страх, опустился к вульве Джеки. Всё в груди вздымалось от интенсивных переживаний, но едва язык соприкоснулся с влажной слизистой и уловил вкус, Демьен расслабился, падая в головокружение и поражаясь недавним страхам. Всё оказалось таким простым. Он повторял те же маневры, каким его научила Сэм, но только проделывал их не пальцами.

Жаклин открывалась ему навстречу, влажная и нежная. Демьен ласкал клитор, лизал лепестки плоти, опускался языком во влагалище, и от жара и нового вкуса еще сильнее заводился. Хотелось поскорее проникнуть в нее членом… Джеки замирала от его маневров, будто прислушиваясь.

– Язык!.. – выдохнула она неожиданно. – Сделай язык жестче!..

– Демьен… – Франц тронул его за плечо, Демьен поднял смущенный взгляд.

– Делай языком пилящие движения… – Франц наплевал на объяснения и, приблизив лицо, лизнул его нижнюю губу. Язык был жестким и быстрым. Демьен всё понял.

Теперь он сосредоточил все усилия на клиторе. От периодических прикосновений и поцелуев Франца по спине пробегал озноб, но мысль о наслаждении Жаклин не давала целиком охватить всю картину.

Вскоре его старания были вознаграждены: Джеки постанывала и, в попытке сделать соприкосновение интенсивнее, отрывала бедра от постели. Демьен горел… Но черта с два это было проще, чем сосать член! В какой-то момент от напряжения заболел язык, а чтобы сделать его достаточно жестким и быстрым, как хотела Джеки, ему просто не доставало практики… До ее разрядки не хватало буквально пары усилий. Но он не мог.

Франц целовал его вдоль позвоночника. Тяжело дыша, Демьен поднялся. Лицо Жаклин светилось странной ранимостью. Он вновь испытал головокружение.

Смущенно оглянувшись на Франца, Демьен с удивлением заметил, какими взглядами эти двое обмениваются. В них было всё: нежность, любовь, тоска, общая тайна.

И он был здесь! Вместе с ними! Одновременно! В одной пастели! Голый и возбужденный! И они тоже были голыми… И они тоже хотели его. И они хотели друг друга…

Джеки приподнялась, и Франц, скользнув рукой по его груди, прижал к себе. Демьена колотила мелкая дрожь. Теперь он видел всю картину! Шум океана, до этого неосознаваемый, вновь наполнил бунгало…

– А знаете… – задумчиво произнес Франц и потерся щекой об его волосы. – Я только что понял, что все мы по отдельности уже занимались любовью друг с другом… Почему бы не сделать это вместе?..

– Так вы всё же спали?! – пораженно воскликнул Демьен.

Близнецы весело рассмеялись.

– А Линда знает?!

Они обменялись странными взглядами.

– Так что? Согласен?.. – Франц привлек его к себе за подбородок и страстно приник к губам. Его поцелуй скручивал желание в животе тугими узлами.

– Черта с два… – хрипло ответил Демьен. – Если Эверард узнает…

– А я хочу! – Джеки приблизилась, разделяя их близость. – Тебя только это останавливает?

Теперь он целовался с Жаклин. Губы Франца скользнули по шее, спине и ниже. Демьен опустился на матрас вместе с Джеки, задыхаясь от движения губ Франца и горячего дыхания между ягодиц. Рука Жаклин скользила по животу, сжимала член. Но когда пальцы Франца раздвинули его попку и влажный язык прикоснулся к анусу, Демьен с дрожью поднялся, словно пытаясь вынырнуть из упоительного водного плена. Боже! Он старался осознать, что здесь происходит, но от ужаса и предвосхищения только сильнее возбуждался.

Франц подтолкнул его, понуждая лечь на Джеки. Демьен чувствовал тепло и жар их тел одновременно с двух сторон. Тело Жаклин под ним, ее глаза и упругие груди… Палец Франца в анусе.

– Нет!.. – Демьен обернулся. – Что ты делаешь?!

– Растягиваю тебя…

– Не делай этого! – выпалил он с жаром.

– Ты хочешь, чтобы я вошел в тебя так? – Франц казался удивленным.

– А почему… ты должен входить в меня?!.. Почему не я в тебя? – Демьен дрожал. Как он мог объяснить им, что бережет себя для Эверарда? Что и так боялся признаться в своей измене? А теперь еще и это искушение…

Франц улыбнулся, обмениваясь взглядами с сестрой, и продолжил мягко ласкать его, ввергая в нестерпимое желание. Ладно, один палец ведь погоды не делает?..

– Ты когда-то предлагал мне себя!.. – напомнил Демьен хрипло, прогибаясь в пояснице, ластясь одновременно к ним обоим. Поцелуи двух ртов, прикосновения двух тел.

– Это было до того, как я попробовал… – Франц запнулся.

– У Франца когда-то был неудачный опыт однополой любви с другом, – весело прошептала Жаклин.

Демьен пораженно поднял голову. Вот так новости! Прямо какой-то день открытий!

– Угу… теперь уже с бывшим другом, – мрачно ответил Франц.

– Тебе было больно? Я его знаю? – в голове роилась тысяча вопросов.

– Не сейчас… – Джеки притянула его к себе, целуя, проводя руками по спине, увлекая между своих ног и раздвигая его попку. Демьен задрожал, когда сначала влажная и тугая темнота ее тела обхватила его член, а затем Франц медленно и со стоном вошел в него сзади.

– А-а!.. ааа!… – Демьен замер, содрогаясь и вибрируя всем телом. Дыхания не хватало, ощущения были слишком острыми, опасными, сводящими с ума. Он слышал, как стонут близнецы, чувствовал едва заметные движения их тел и как постепенно возобновляет фрикции Франц, заставляя тем самым двигаться и его, чувствовал тонкую дрожь и нежные сокращения тела Джеки, но не мог пошевелиться, оглушенный остротой и звенящим сумраком. Он был распят между их телами. Он был переполнен. Возбуждение было таким интенсивным, что он боялся кончить сразу же, едва начнет двигаться.

В голове еще мелькнула мысль об Эверарде и о том, что на этот раз он зашел слишком далеко, но любовник был сам виноват, заставляя его ждать так долго. Слезы навернулись на глаза, Демьен прогнулся и расслабился, позволяя Францу войти глубже, и тут же двинулся навстречу Джеки.

– Боже! – выдохнул он, дрожа между ними, изгибаясь всё более целенаправленно и резко, вскрикивая при каждом движении. Желание увеличивалось многократно. Они были тремя натянутыми струнами. И Демьену казалось, что через него течет ток от Франца к Жаклин, и от Жаклин к Францу…

Демьен целовался с ней, едва не плача от движений члена Франца внутри, от собственного погружения в горячее и влажное нутро Джеки. Задыхаясь, смотрел, как близнецы целуют друг друга… Он словно оказался в центре стремительного урагана, и наслаждение было слишком большим, чтобы погружаться в него долго.

– Я сейчас кончу! – выдохнул он и тут же содрогнулся между их телами. Он изнемогал…

– Демьен, ну-у-у!.. – в голосе Джеки послышались разочарованные нотки.

– Прости… – выдохнул он. Почувствовав, как осторожно покидает его тело Франц, Демьен с усилием сполз на бамбуковый матрас.

– Кажется, в тот раз Демьен тоже быстро кончил, – Франц обменялся с сестрой веселыми взглядами.

– Посмотрел бы на тебя в такой ситуации...

– Может, подождем пять минут и продолжим?

– Я бы не против, – Джеки хитро переглянулась с братом и, скользнув пальцами по щеке Демьена, нежно поцеловала его в губы.

– В моем фале еще оставалась Пина Колада, – произнес Франц. – Сбегаешь?

– Вот черт… – Демьен с усилием поднял себя с постели. Но ему самому безумно хотелось освежиться.

Осторожно выглянув за дверь, он на секунду ослеп от яркого полуденного света, от солнечных бликов, но на берегу, как и раньше, никого не было.

Он быстро спустился к воде, окунулся в соленую прохладу и побежал по помосту к фале Франца. После купания сил заметно прибавилось, тело казалось звенящим и… счастливым. В груди всё радостно вздымалось. Ему до сих пор не верилось в произошедшее, но безумно хотелось повторения.

– Посмотри на столике! – послышался голос Франца. Демьен поднял глаза. Тот купался в море. Интересно, зачем, ему понадобилось мыло?.. От мысли, что Франц займется любовью с Джеки, в крови загорались искры. Он должен был это видеть! В душе запретным цветком распускалась надежда, что после этого Франц вновь возьмет его, пока сам он будет входить в Жаклин…

Оглядывая бунгало молодого человека, Демьен со стыдом думал обо всем происходящем и всё сильнее злился на Эверарда, словно это тот был виноват в его прегрешениях. Демьен представлял, как будет смотреть в его глаза, и краснел.

Когда он вернулся с подносом в руках, близнецы действительно лежали в объятиях друг друга и целовались. Но всё шло так медленно, чувственно и плавно, что Демьен не сразу понял, что всё уже происходит. Руки задрожали, он чуть не вывернул поднос на пол.

Близнецы оглянулись, улыбаясь сквозь пелену желания и нежности в глазах, и вновь слились губами. Демьен не мог понять собственных чувств. Происходящее казалось таким порочным и таким невинным одновременно. Они действительно не знали стыда… Хотелось прикоснуться к ним там, где они соединялись, вновь стать с ними одним целым. Хотелось смотреть, созерцать и в то же время убежать куда подальше, чтобы не дрожать в возбуждении и не страдать от их счастья.

Они были прекрасны и волшебны сейчас в своей чувственной неге. И когда движения Франца стали темпераментнее, а стоны Жаклин – громче, Демьен жадно осушил половину бокала и выбежал наружу.

Ему и здесь хватало будоражащих звуков их наслаждения. Упираясь головой в деревянную балку, он сидел на помосте, свесив ноги, и думал, что будет делать, если сейчас вдруг вернется Линда. Бежать в свое бунгало за одеждой? Или предупредить близнецов криками «Полундра!»?

Лагуна казалась удивительно лазурной… И всё вокруг было наполнено тотальным покоем. Казалось, в этом мире не может происходить ничего плохого. Но сердце сжималось от горечи и боли. Пышные кучевые облака над горизонтом росли и набирали силу, как желание в его животе.

Прислушиваясь к звукам из фале, он поражался, насколько глубоко эти люди вошли в его жизнь… После всех этих месяцев он уже не представлял себя без них. И сейчас ему казалось, что лучше бы Эверард и не возвращался. Но как же больно было на душе от этих мыслей! Если бы такое действительно случилось, он бы точно покончил с собой…

Сможет ли он жить с этой тайной, всё время помня о случившемся и скрывая? Смотреть в глаза Эверарда и думать о том, что здесь было?.. Но ведь это ничего не значило! И в то же время значило слишком много…

Не слыша больше сладостных стонов из фале, Демьен поднялся. А если любовник не простит его?.. Если не сможет понять? В груди всё так сжималось и ныло, что каждый вдох давался с болью.

Когда он вернулся в бунгало, близнецы лежали лицом к лицу и тихо перешептывались. Демьен притулился рядом с Жаклин, хотелось забыться…

 

Уже ближе к вечеру к ним на моторке приплыли местные. Спрятавшись в фале за жалюзи, Демьен с интересом наблюдал, как улыбчивые и смуглые парни и девушки оживленно разговаривают с Францем.

После секса, бесед и дневного сна Демьен чувствовал себя разомлевшим. Линда так и не вернулась, и, похоже, ему предстояло провести с близнецами томный вечер и удивительную ночь… Зыбкая неопределенность резонировала в груди волнением.

– Так, едой и напитками нас обеспечили, – поднявшись по лестнице, произнес Франц. – А за водой придется кому-то идти. Я вчера ходил, так что сегодня твоя очередь, приятель.

– Я – пасс! – сразу ответил Демьен.

– Ладно. Бросим жребий.

– Пусть тогда Джеки тоже участвует!

– Пф!.. Девушкам нельзя носить тяжести.

– Вот блин!.. Ни одна отговорка не прошла. Ладно!

Бросили жребий. И, как Демьен не отнекивался, идти пришлось ему. Вооружившись пластиковыми емкостями, он быстро шел вдоль берега к знакомому ручью, куда ходил уже не раз. В голове теснились воспоминания о минувшем дне. Тело горело, и казалось, близнецы еще обнимают его. Необычное переживание… Безумное! И он радовался короткой возможности побыть одному и подумать обо всем случившемся, но… так до конца и не мог поверить! Видимо, он еще находился под властью их чар, потому что всё казалось естественным и возможным, но не было ни одной мысли, что делать завтра.

Набирая воду, Демьен прислушивался к себе. Из темных глубин воздушными пузырями поднималась тоска по Эверарду. Было безумно страшно: что будет дальше?..

Солнце клонилось к закату и, помня, как внезапно на атолле наступает ночь, Демьен торопился. Нет, он не боялся: на берегу встречались разве что мелкие ящерки и различные птицы, а основная живность обитала в океане, – но пробираться назад в темноте ему совсем не улыбалось.

На обратном пути всё вокруг смолкло – был слышен лишь непрекращающийся рокот океана и редкий свист птиц – и Демьен со странным щемящим чувством впитывал глазами сиреневые краски неба после заката, бордовый отсвет и отражения громоздких облаков в воде, темно-лиловые воды лагуны… Сумерки наливались томлением и болезненной тоской.

Уже подойдя к притихшим фале, он заметил какое-то оживление вдалеке. Неужели, опять местные? Но нет…

Демьен замер от шока. Канистры выпали из рук. Шум собственного сердца оглушал.

Там был Эверард! Шел с другого конца берега вместе с Джулией и Мишелем! И к ним навстречу, лучась счастьем и вскрикивая от радости, уже мчались Джеки и Франц…

Грудь просто разрывалась пополам. Демьен протяжно застонал от взметнувшихся изнутри чувств. Его тоска по любовнику, его желание видеть его, знать его, владеть им, принадлежать ему было слишком сильным!

Задыхаясь и едва не падая на песок от внезапной темноты перед глазами, Демьен развернулся и в смятении бросился прочь.

 


	107. Chapter 107

### 16

 

Дыхания не хватало, сердце билось заполошно и часто. Он не мог найти себе места, не мог успокоиться… Желание видеть любовника зашкаливало. Хотелось выпрыгнуть из тела.

Одно лишь присутствие Эверарда на атолле причиняло боль, а возможность, уже реальная, быть рядом с ним – наполняла ужасом и смятением. Демьен хотел этого слишком сильно и поэтому сидел, уткнувшись носом в колени, и ловил малейшую дрожь тела.

Сколько времени прошло и как долго он прятался в своем тайном шалаше, Демьен не знал. Он то и дело прислушивался, но слышал лишь шорох бриза в пальмовых листьях и далекий рокот волн о коралловые рифы атолла. Демьен ждал, Демьен надеялся и в то же время боялся, что к нему придут. Что к нему придет… он!

Перед глазами стоял образ идущего по берегу Эверарда. Как же он ненавидел его сейчас! Ненавидел за вынужденную разлуку, за все эти месяцы, за то, что успел отвыкнуть и одичать, но стал лишь сильнее желать и любить. Как же он боялся этой встречи! Хотел ее больше всего на свете и боялся… Если бы еще не сегодняшний эпизод!.. Проклятье! Как теперь показаться ему на глаза?

Ветер всё так же шуршал снаружи шалаша и в верхушках пальм, темнота казалась осязаемой. Демьен уже представлял, как будет идти назад в одиночестве и на ощупь. А может, пересидеть до утра? Может, вообще не возвращаться?.. На глаза наворачивались слезы.

Неожиданно рядом послышались чьи-то мягкие шаги по песку, и в следующую минуту в шалаш нырнул Эверард.

Демьен замер, еще теснее прижимая к себе колени. Он вдруг забыл, как дышать. Сердцебиение разрывало грудную клетку. Член уже стоял, словно по команде.

Эверард, не говоря ни слова, опустился рядом.

Демьен чувствовал его взгляд и волновался всё сильнее. Казалось, Эверард может читать мысли, видит его всего насквозь. Было страшно повернуться и встретить в темноте внимательные мудрые глаза. Любовь лилась широким тягучим потоком, и, ощущая всем телом знакомую истому, Демьен злился и не мог простить шести месяцев разлуки, ожидания и жажды!

– Ненавижу тебя! Чего приперся? Я теперь не с тобой… – едва слышно прошипел он себе в колени, уже давясь слезами и понимая, что, если любовник послушает его и уйдет, то он выйдет к морю и утопится прямо здесь.

– Как же я по тебе соскучился! – произнес Эверард со знакомой улыбкой в голосе, привлекая к себе за шею, и Демьен зарыдал, отчаянно желая прыгнуть к нему в объятия, но не в силах расцепить руки. Эверард горячо обнимал его, не слушая возражения и едкие слова. Как хорошо, что он его не слушал, никогда не слушал!.. Демьен мычал сквозь слезы и подставлял лицо поцелуям. Страсть плавилась в груди и растекалась по венам.

– Я так скучал по тебе, малыш… – горячо шептал Эверард, и губы Демьена кривились от беззвучных рыданий. Он столько всего хотел сказать! Но все слова, что береглись для этого момента, застревали в горле.

– Мальчик мой…

Горячо! Безумно горячо… Движение рук любовника по телу расслабляло и возбуждало одновременно. Демьен не мог успокоиться и, когда их губы встречались в глубоком поцелуе, вновь сотрясался от рыданий.

– Ш-ш-ш… Всё хорошо… – Эверард склонился сверху, заставляя лечь, ладонь двинулась к затылку. Демьен мелко дрожал от ощущения пальцев в волосах, от прикосновений губ и лижущего дыхания на коже. Другая рука скользнула между ног, жестко прошлась по ширинке. Демьен дернулся, сорвано дыша, и прикрыл глаза руками. Веки горели…

Эверард целовал любовника в раскрытые ладони, терся носом о дрожащие пальцы. Хотелось вытащить Демьена наружу, под свет звезд, увидеть его, впитать глазами каждый сантиметр кожи. Он жаждал этого, чувствовал запах моря в волосах, запах солнца на его коже, вкус соли… Каждая волна трепета, каждый всхлип прошивал сознание насквозь. Демьен! Демьен в его руках! Наконец... Юноша нервно дрожал всем телом, и сам он тоже не мог подавить волнения.

Вновь захватывая поцелуем пухлые губы, Эверард проник рукой в разношенные джинсы, сжал мокрый от возбуждения член, несколько раз скользнул ладонью, глотая стоны Демьена и дрожь, и двинулся пальцами к ложбинке между ягодиц.

Демьен вздрогнул, вдруг понимая. – Нет! – вскрикнул он и попытался отпихнуть любовника. – О боже, нет!..

Но Эверард, словно предугадывая следующий шаг, ловко подхватил его и повалил на песок, подминая, целуя в спину, сжимая в объятиях.

Демьен знал, Демьен дрожал и бился в агонии от мысли, что сейчас любовник непременно почувствует, какой он растянутый, и поймет, что тут сегодня было!.. Если бы он приехал чуть позже, в другой день, не так сразу! Демьен увертывался из его рук, сотрясаясь в лихорадке желания. Только не сейчас! Эверард не простит ему. Слезы одна за другой катились по щекам.

– Нет! Не надо!!! – рыдал он в истерике, словно боялся близости, умолял отпустить его, как не просил даже в первый раз.

– Ну тише-тише, успокойся!.. – прошептал, опаляя голосом, Эверард и ввел в анус смоченные в слюне пальцы. Они с легкостью скользнули внутрь, продвигаясь сразу глубоко. И Демьен содрогнулся от жадного наслаждения, понимая краем сознания, что любовник тоже всё понимает.

– Не надо… – шептал Демьен, плача и тяжело дыша, насаживаясь вопреки своим словам и извиваясь на песке змеей.

– Ш-ш… Я люблю тебя… всё хорошо… – услышал он горячечный шепот любовника и тут же почувствовал, как твердая плоть заполняет всю его попку, восполняя разом и жажду, и боль, и нехватку последних дней, всё искупая и прощая. Демьен вскрикнул и затих. Тонко вибрируя, он больше не пытался вырваться, только выгибался и постанывал от невыносимого желания.

– Вот так… умница, – Эверард целовал его и со стоном вторил умоляющим движениям. Сладостные вторжения становились всё глубже, Демьен сходил с ума!.. Крик о любви, безумии и жажде рвался из груди, но с губ срывались только всхлипы и стоны. Руки Эверарда – на его теле, губы Эверарда – ознобом по коже, пальцы Эверарда – плотной лаской вокруг члена!..

– Да!.. Трахни меня! – воскликнул Демьен, подаваясь попкой назад, и тут же покраснел и уткнулся в сложенные руки. Слезы опять катились по щекам: мысль, что Эверард не простит его, не поймет, душила отчаянием. Благословенная тьма! Благословенная поза… Как хорошо, что любовник не видел его лица. Демьен бился в спазмах наслаждения и терял всего себя в их близости, возможно последней… Он дрожал от поцелуев в шею, вскидывался и надсадно стонал от движения члена внутри. Не хватало лишь взгляда Эверарда, его лица. Но он был почти уверен, что тот всё поймет, как только посмотрит ему в глаза. И тогда… Мысль о расставании была невыносимой! Подстегиваемый страхом, Демьен изгибался и ритмично подмахивал, не давая любовнику возможности растянуть их наслаждение во времени. Сердце оглушительно стучало.

Эверард зарылся пальцами Демьену в волосы, заставляя изогнуться, прижался щекой к щеке. Демьен вскрикивал и трепетал, влажное нутро обхватывало член плотной лаской. Растянутый и тугой одновременно… и сладкий. Такой сладкий!

– Я хочу тебя так сильно!.. – умоляюще стонал Демьен, и хотелось проникнуть в него еще глубже, увидеть глаза, полные слез, и закушенные губы. Сердце разрывалось от бездны внутри. Бездны чувств, интенсивности и контрастов.

От каждого толчка с губ Демьена срывались сладострастные крики, и моментами в их гортанном отзвуке Эверард слышал наслаждение не мальчика, но вполне созревшего самца. И от этого откровения по позвоночнику и затылку бежали мурашки, захватывая, казалось, даже корни волос.

Демьен дрожал и выгибался. Любовь текла бурной рекой. Он отчаянно хватал воздух, но слова любви не шли, – одно лишь голое желание. И от этого лихорадка становилась еще сильнее. Он чувствовал, что вот-вот кончит. Но Эверард не пытался его сдержать, только наращивал ритм и насыщенность, словно хотел получить его всего без остатка. И когда Демьен содрогнулся с долгим стоном и слезами, вибрируя на пике, любовник ослепил его изнутри еще двумя волнами экстаза и замер.

Демьен дрожал от его низкого стона, от поцелуев в плечо и, уткнувшись лбом в запястье, беззвучно плакал и кусал губы. Наслаждение уходило в песок, как слезы, а на поверхности всё сильнее проступало чувство неизбежности. Он пытался держать себя в руках, но не получалось. Нежность Эверарда только сильнее распаляла собственную вину и страх. Любовь, что владела ими, была совсем не купидоном, она больше походила на архангела с огненным мечом, готового изгнать из рая за малейшую провинность.

Ладонь Эверарда скользнула ему под голову. – Мой Демьен… – прошептал тот, обвивая и прижимая к себе с затаенной страстью. – Не плачь. Я с тобой…

Демьен всхлипнул. Грудь вдруг переполнилась несмелой надеждой, тело окатило теплой дрожью. Голова кружилась.

– Пойдем окунемся, – Эверард поцеловал его в висок и потянул за собой. Демьен покорно поднялся, захватывая джинсы по пути.

Когда они вышли, тело обдало ночным бризом. Демьен удивленно озирался после темноты шалаша. Мир уже не казался непроглядным. Силуэты черных пальм, будто резная кайма, обрамляли небо. И звезды… Какие здесь были звезды! Млечный путь выглядел выпуклым и многомерным, открываясь туманным светом и бесчисленными звездными скоплениями. Казалось, даже морская вода освещена их мерцанием.

– Только не говори, что потерял дар речи, – Эверард обнял его и, заглянув в лицо, поцеловал в губы.

Демьен боялся поднять глаза, хотя безумно хотел рассмотреть любовника во всех подробностях, утолить терзавший все эти месяцы голод. Но даже беглые взгляды на его тело приводили в исступление. Голова шла кругом.

– Скажи хоть что-нибудь, – не сводя с него внимательного взгляда, Эверард быстро расстегнул рубашку. Когда легкие летние брюки упали на песок, Демьен ощутил новый прилив возбуждения. Но слова решительно не шли на ум, вина поглощала его с головой, и мысль, что Эверард всё узнает, вызывала новые слезы.

– Пойдем… – любовник привлек его за талию, рука прошлась по ягодицам, вновь кидая в горячку. Демьен сорвано выдохнул и бросил на него быстрый взгляд.

Теплая вода лизнула ноги, чувственной лаской прошлась до колен. Демьен обвивался вокруг Эверарда, теряясь в прикосновениях, льнул всем телом. Они снова целовались. Соприкосновение обнаженных тел зажигало искры в паху. Маленькие рыбки, невидимые в темной воде, тыкались в ступни.

Неожиданно Эверард подхватил его на руки. Демьен испуганно обвил его шею.

– Только не бросай в самый неожиданный момент!

– Ага! Значит, ты всё-таки разговариваешь, – весело засмеялся Эверард. – Как догадался?

– Знаю я тебя… – Демьен улыбнулся, смущенно пряча лицо. В груди всё трепетало от радостного возбуждения. Кажется, он только сейчас начал по-настоящему понимать, что Эверард приехал.

– Лучше скажи, когда наконец глубина начнется, – с улыбкой проговорил тот. Вода с равномерным плеском кружилась вокруг его ног. Впереди шумели волны.

– Здесь отливы и приливы практически незаметны, – Демьен украдкой разглядывал его профиль, любовно поглаживал по спине. Он только сейчас заметил, что волосы любовника заплетены в косу. – Почему ты так долго не приезжал?

– Были дела, – Эверард опустил его в воду. Они сделали еще несколько шагов. В глубине чувствовались более прохладные течения из океана.

– Я так далеко ночью не плавал… – признался Демьен, когда они зашли достаточно глубоко. Эверард привлек его к себе, и Демьен тут же обвил его талию ногами, положил руки на плечи. Он снова боялся поднять глаза. Внутри было щекотно от чувственной неги и нарастающего счастья. Теплая вода не умаляла возбуждения, а словно увеличивала его. С затаенной дрожью он чувствовал напряженный орган Эверарда, прижимался к нему своим. Руки любовника ласково и неспешно скользили по ягодицам и спине. Темные глаза внимательно изучали его лицо. Демьен краснел и всё сильнее смущался.

– …только у берега барахтался, – закончил он едва слышно.

– Боишься? – голос Эверарда понизился до бархатистых чар. Демьен сильнее обвил его шею, пряча лицо на плече. Их тела вжимались друг в друга, и морская вода упоительно плескалась вокруг.

– А вдруг акула, – прошептал он, скользя губами по его мокрой коже Эверарда.

– А ты ей сразу по носу врежь, – со смехом в голосе ответил тот. – Пока она будет отходить, успеешь удрать.

– Ага!.. А если я прицелюсь по носу, а попаду прямо в пасть, и она мне руку откусит?

– Ну, она одну руку в пасть, а ты сразу второй по носу!

Демьен засмеялся, заглядывая Эверарду в лицо, и тут же спохватился.

– Демьен, – позвал тот.

– Что?.. – Демьен старательно не смотрел ему выше ключиц. Эверард медленно развернулся в воде, и Демьен заметил над горизонтом почти полную луну. Эверард рассматривал его в ее призрачном свете.

– Посмотри на меня, – произнес он.

Демьен, заливаясь стыдом, поднял глаза и уже не мог отвести взгляд. Обжигающая вина накипала на ресницах слезами, но не это было главным, – он наконец увидел любовника! Увидел по-настоящему, впервые после длительного перерыва. И словно увидел впервые.

Только долгое пребывание рядом с Францем дало возможность по-новому оценить облик Эверарда. От опьяняющего контраста заходилось сердце. Его красота казалась по-настоящему фатальной! Глубина глаз цепляла, затягивала, вводила в транс. В чертах лица одновременно сквозили мудрость и опасность. Он был хищником, его Эверард, теперь Демьен знал это абсолютно точно.

На приливе чувств он приник к его губам, жадно пробираясь в рот языком, прижимаясь еще теснее. Эверард обнимал его, сильные руки сжимали грудную клетку, и становилось тяжело дышать.

– Без тебя я никто!.. – прошептал Демьен со слезами. Губы дрожали.

Эверард с долгим глубинным вздохом – непонятным, потому что рот всё так же мягко улыбался – зачерпнул воду и провел ладонями по его щекам, смывая соль солью. Его глаза смотрели долго, задумчиво. Потом он чему-то усмехнулся и опустил взгляд.

– Я занимался всё это время! – спешно произнес Демьен. – Выучил всю теорию вождения!

Всё это было не вовремя и не к месту, он сам не понимал, зачем говорит об этом, но хотелось поскорее отвлечь Эверарда от возможных подозрений, от мыслей. Заверить, что впредь он будет хорошим мальчиком и больше никогда не разочарует! «Только не бросай меня! Ведь я так тебя люблю…»

Эверард покачал головой, вновь глядя на него с хитрой улыбкой. – Будешь возить меня в офис?

– Нет, буду ездить на работу! А еще я загорел тут…

– Вижу… Ты мой драгоценный мальчик.

Они вновь целовались, долго и жадно. И хотя в глазах Эверарда наравне с нежностью порой проглядывала странная усмешка, Демьен чувствовал себя гораздо спокойнее, в груди словно что-то распускалось. Вспомнилось их расставание в Генуе… Но здесь всё было иным, и время текло по-другому. Казалось, впереди еще много мгновений наедине.

Эверард немного отвлек его от себя, заглядывая в лицо, скользя пальцами по шее и груди, двигая ладонью по члену. Демьен выгибался и сильнее сжимал его бедрами, балансируя в теплой воде. Взгляд Эверарда становился темным, свободным от былой усмешки.

– Я хочу рассмотреть тебя во всех подробностях, – неожиданно произнес он. Демьен едва не вскинулся от возбуждения.

– Но сначала я хочу тебя…

Волнуясь и предвкушая, Демьен приподнялся в его руках над водой. Воздух лизнул мокрую кожу, возбуждая еще сильнее.

На этот раз Эверард входил в него медленно, двигался плавно, словно сама вода не давала разгореться бурной страсти. И всё же она была: во взгляде, в приоткрытых губах, в объятиях.

Долгое сладостное проникновение. Демьен сорвано дышал от наполненности и острого наслаждения, бесстыдно прижимался попкой и не мог отвести глаз от лица Эверарда. Словно они не были вместе долгие годы, словно сумасшедшие объятия в шалаше не засчитывались.

– На сколько ты приехал?.. – выдохнул он, скользя губами по векам и бровям любовника, сжимая его член внутри.

– Не переживай, – Эверард крепко держал его за ягодицы, теснее насаживая на себя, целовал шею и ключицы. – Мы уедем отсюда вместе.

Демьен глотал соленые поцелуи и не мог напиться. Любовная игра в морской воде приносила новые переживания. Он таял, растворялся в волнах, в ночи и объятиях, и в свисте неизвестных птиц. Ночные звуки наполняли мир безмятежностью. Спокойная вода лагуны тихо плескалась от их движений. Приоткрытые губы Эверарда очаровывали.

– Боже!.. Я сейчас умру!.. – стонал Демьен, позабыв обо всех страхах. Он был жидким и невесомым, когда обвивался вокруг Эверарда, окунался головой в воду и подставлял лицо бризу и звездам.

Подводное течение принесло прохладу. Вместе с ладонью Эверарда та скользнула по спине, и, когда пальцы зарылись в мокрые волосы, по телу пробежал озноб. От неожиданности Демьен задохнулся и зажмурился. Любовник со стоном толкнулся глубже, и Демьен, сам того не ожидая, содрогнулся от оргазма.

Он сжимал свой член, кусал губы и рвано подрагивал на воде. Движения внутри стали мягче, нежнее.

– Боже… Почему мы не делали этого раньше?.. – тяжело дыша, он поднялся, привлекаемый рукой Эверарда, и прижался щекой к его виску. Под кожей еще блуждали мерцающие пузырьки. Он не мог поверить, что всё это происходит на самом деле!

Крепче схватив его под ягодицы и не спеша покидать его тело, Эверард направился к берегу. От его движений и давления члена в попке, Демьен ерзал и постанывал.

– Черт, как хорошо, что нас никто не видит!.. – смущенно прошептал он, когда вода отступила, оголяя его разомлевшее тело. Эверард смеялся, глядя на него горящим взглядом.

Уже у кромки берега он опустился вместе с ним в воду и, забросив его ноги себе на плечи, изменил характер движений. Демьен вскрикивал и бился, узнавая своего Эверарда. Когда тот ритмично вгонял в него член, обжигая неотрывным взглядом его лицо и тело, Демьену хотелось кричать о своей любви, о том, как он жаждал его все эти дни, мечтал, и наконец мечты осуществились! Но словно что-то мешало чувствам воплотиться в слова, Демьен только стонал и теребил свой вялый орган.

– Мой Демьен… – уже после разрядки, тяжело дыша, Эверард вновь и вновь целовал его губы, нежно, с загадочной улыбкой. Демьен приходил в исступление, растворяясь в ласках воды и любовника. Ночь казалась соленой и усыпанной звездами, хотя луна заметно умаляла их сияние.

– Ты меня вымотал… – произнес он и в порыве счастья зарылся пальцами в его мокрые волосы. Хотелось распустить косу, пить соленую воду.

– Как-то быстро, – усмехнулся Эверард. – Раньше ты был более ненасытным.

Демьен вспомнил о дневных «играх» с близнецами и виновато опустил глаза.

– Чем ты еще здесь занимался, кроме приема солнечных ванн?

Демьен покраснел, чувствуя, что наказание за грехи всё же не обойдет стороной. Эверард рассматривал его со знакомой усмешкой.

– Рассекал на моторке и обследовал острова?

– Откуда ты знаешь?!..

– У Франца расспросил, когда собирался на поиски.

К удивлению Демьена любовник ласково прижал его к себе и, поцеловав, вновь окинул нежным взглядом. – Пойдем… Пора возвращаться.

Эверард поднялся и потянул его за руку. Демьен представил, как будет прятать глаза от близнецов в присутствии любовника, и запаниковал.

– А давай останемся здесь!..

– Я не захватил мобильный, – чему-то весело рассмеялся Эверард, идя по песку к оставленным вещам. – Представляешь, как они будут переживать? Ты и так заставил всех поволноваться.

Демьен уныло вышел на берег, чувствуя, что должен признаться сейчас, пока еще есть шанс и случившееся не всплыло наружу случайно, как это часто бывает. Но при каждой попытке открыть рот и честно обо всем рассказать, на глаза набегали слезы. Он беспомощно стоял рядом с Эверардом, борясь со страхом и смятением.

– Тебе помочь одеться? – спросил тот, застегнув рубашку.

– Нет, – Демьен сглотнул и быстро заскочил в свои обрезанные джинсы.

По пути назад он сжимал руку Эверарда, утыкался лбом ему в плечо. Так хотелось рассказать обо всех этих днях и месяцах, о своих чувствах, о том счастье, что он испытывал еще пару минут назад, и о тревоге, что снедала сейчас изнутри.

– Эверард… – произнес Демьен, останавливаясь и со слезами глядя на него в лунном свете.

– Ты хотел мне что-то сказать? – любовник задумчиво вытер пальцем слезу с его щеки.

Демьен напрягся, как струна, готовясь признаться, и вдруг понял, что не знает, как об этом говорить… Не может. Боится.

– Да нет… просто, – произнес он со слезами в голосе.

Эверард неожиданно рассмеялся. – Эх, ты мой глупенький Демьен! – и, поцеловав, потянул за собой.

– Ты меня еще любишь? – с надеждой прошептал Демьен, ступая рядом по песку.

– Больше, чем прежде, – ответил Эверард с лучезарной улыбкой и бросил на него хитрый взгляд. – Давай подвезу! Залезай на спину.

Он присел, подхватывая Демьена под бедра, стоило тому обнять его за шею. Демьен не мог сдержать веселый смех, грудь распирало от счастья. И хотя он уже был, по выражению самого Эверарда, взрослым лосем, тот нес его всё с той же легкостью, что и шесть лет назад. О да… Когда-то очень-очень давно он уже ездил у Эверарда на спине, но сегодня испытываемое от этого удовольствие наполняло таким ликованием, что и сравнить было не с чем. Демьен задыхался от блаженства и любви. И слезы… Опять эти чертовы слезы!

– Я люблю тебя… – прошептал он, приникая щекой. Словно запертые до этого слова обожгли изнутри волной дрожи и излились соленой влагой из глаз.

– Если думаешь, что отделаешься от меня так просто, то не на того нарвался, – засмеялся Эверард.

Демьен сконфуженно замолчал, не совсем понимая, о чем это он. Когда впереди на фоне залитой лунным светом лагуны показался ряд фале на помосте и свет костра на берегу, Демьен беспокойно зашевелился, и Эверард отпустил его. Спрыгнув на песок, Демьен быстро вытер слезы. Он шел, уже не пытаясь обнять или как-то приблизиться. Но Эверард оглянулся и с лукавой улыбкой взял его за руку. Демьен испытал странное смущение, ведь у костра были Джулия и Мишель…

Франц прямо на песке разделывал огромную рыбу. При их появлении его лицо озарилось веселой улыбкой.

– Ну слава богу! – прокомментировала Джеки. – А то мы тут уже строили догадки!

– Ага, думали, ты уже переплавляешься в Новую Зеландию на попутных лодках и катерах, – хохотнул Франц.

Демьен, не найдя сил ответить на шутку, с волнением посмотрел на Джулию. Та уже поднималась ему навстречу.

– Привет, – окончательно смущаясь, ответил он на ее объятия и поцелуй в щеку. – Как вы добрались?

Мишель, до этого наблюдавший за ними со ствола лежащей на песке пальмы, отложил в сторону свою еду и подскочил к нему с явным намерением тоже поздороваться и обняться.

– Решил начать готовить, не дожидаясь тебя… – Франц посмотрел на Эверарда. Тот, разливая привезенное с собой вино по бокалам, с улыбкой наблюдал, как сын отрезает от тушки тунца крупные куски, заворачивает в банановые листья и кладет на горячие камни.

– Откуда рыба взялась? – спросил Демьен, беря бокал и садясь на бревно. – Опять местные приезжали?

– Поймал по пути сюда, – ответил Эверард.

– Вы добирались на яхте? – Демьен рассматривал его лицо в сполохах костра и свете луны.

– Точно, – подмигнул любовник.

– Как же ты ее поймал?

Эверард рассмеялся. – Спиннингом.

– Линда не звонила? – тихо спросил Франц у Джеки.

– Не переживай, наверное, завтра прилетит.

Сидя вокруг костра, они разговаривали, пили вино, ждали, когда приготовится рыба. Демьен, до этого подсознательно ждавший подвоха, теперь расслабился и медитативно смотрел на костер. Слушая краем уха разговоры Линтов об атолле, о путешествии сюда и прошедшем турне, он чувствовал себя частью семьи. В воздухе разливался дух уюта и взаимопонимания, и если еще несколько дней назад он жалел, что другие члены группы уехали, то сейчас не видел ничего лучше воцарившейся здесь тесной семейной атмосферы.

После ужина Джулия вместе с Мишелем ушли готовиться ко сну. Жаклин помогала Францу убрать остатки еды. Демьен, разомлевший после всего произошедшего, наблюдал за ними.

Эверард потушил костер и, не говоря ему ни слова, поднялся по деревянной лестнице к бунгало, где какое-то время назад расположились его жена и ребенок.

Эверард исчез, а Демьен продолжал смотреть на фале, еще недавно пустующее, а теперь манящее его, словно свет свечи. Хотелось отправиться следом, но в душе царило смятение. Он понимал, что свою порцию ласки на сегодня явно получил и что до утра не увидит Эверарда. Но так хотелось хотя бы посидеть рядом, взглянуть на него еще раз и убедиться, что всё это не чертов мираж.

Подавив вздох, Демьен перевел взгляд на лунный диск. В теле чувствовалась усталость, но в груди всё вздымалось от волнения, и спать совсем не хотелось. Мимо прошла Джеки.

– Приходи ко мне ночью, поболтаем, – подмигнула она. Демьен улыбнулся.

– Так ведь уже ночь, – весело обронил идущий следом Франц.

– Стой! – Демьен схватил его за руку, проверив на всякий случай, не смотрит ли на них Эверард.

– Ты ничего не говорил? – просипел он тихо, но услышал веселый хохот поднимавшейся по лестнице Жаклин.

– Я ничего не говорил, – подражая его интонациям, ответил Франц и тут же примирительно обнял за плечи.

Демьен вырвался. – И не говори!

– Не скажу, – в ночи темные глаза Франца мягко мерцали. – Но если он задаст мне прямой вопрос, врать не стану.

Демьен изумленно замер, не зная, что сказать.

Франц пожал плечами. – Не сиди тут долго… Спокойной ночи!

Уже уходя, он обернулся и беззаботно крикнул:

– Да не волнуйся ты так!

И Демьен чуть не подпрыгнул от возмущения, прижимая палец к губам и испуганно глядя на фале любовника. В ответ послышался только веселый смех Франца.

Вот и разошлись… Демьен внимал едва заметному плеску воды у берега и далекому шуму океанических волн, крикам ночных птиц. Мягкий свет в фале Эверарда всё так же призывно горел.

Поколебавшись, Демьен всё же поднялся на помост, подкрался к бунгало и осторожно заглянул за жалюзи.

Джулия рассказывала Мишелю сказку – глаза мальчика были закрыты, возможно, уже спал, – а Эверард разбирал вещи.

– Эй... – Демьен махнул ему рукой. – Можешь выйти на минуту?..

Эверард поднял глаза и одними губами произнес «подожди».

Демьен ждал и волновался. Вспомнился другой момент ожидания, совсем недавний, когда он сидел днем на этом же помосте и почти так же созерцал воды лагуны. Но за полдня всё так сильно изменилось… Лицо полыхало от стыда, в груди неприятно сжималось.

Он обернулся и вздрогнул: Эверард уже вышел из фале и, засунув руки в карманы, смотрел на него с загадочной усмешкой.

– Я хотел еще немного побыть с тобой рядом, – прошептал Демьен виновато.

Эверард окинул критичным взглядом его истрепанные джинсы. – Переоденься во что-нибудь более презентабельное.

Демьен не смел поверить закравшейся надежде.

– Мы что… поедем куда-то?!

Эверард хитро улыбнулся. – Поплывем.

 


	108. Chapter 108

### 17

 

Презентабельное… Волнуясь, словно лодка уплывет без него, Демьен лихорадочно перебирал скудные пожитки. Что Эверард имел в виду? Делового костюма в чемодане точно не было. Почти все вещи, привезенные из турне, остались в Лонг-Бич. С собой Демьен взял лишь то, что не жаль и потерять. Быстро переодевшись в почти неношеную майку и стильные хлопковые шорты, он вышел из бунгало.

Эверард ждал в моторке.

– Это пойдет? – спросил Демьен и осекся: у деревянных перил напротив своего фале стоял Франц и с улыбкой смотрел вниз на отца.

– Пойдет, – спокойно ответил Эверард. – Забирайся.

Демьен, тушуясь, бросил еще один взгляд в сторону молодого человека и спустился к лодке. Эверард уже доставал весла и вставлял их в уключины. Демьен старательно делал вид, что видит Франца первый раз в жизни. Лунный свет блестел на поверхности воды, но ее мерный плеск был не в силах успокоить волнение.

– Куда мы плывем? – спросил он тихо.

– Увидишь, – Эверард двинул веслами и бросил улыбающийся взгляд на сына. Франц чему-то засмеялся, опустив голову. Демьен взволнованно поерзал и посмотрел на любовника. Тот греб широкими движениями, загадочно ему улыбаясь.

– Что мы будем делать?

– Всё, что захочешь, – Эверард подмигнул и неожиданно рассмеялся, глянув ему за спину. – Иди спать! – крикнул он Францу и, послав воздушный поцелуй, махнул рукой в прощальном жесте. Демьен с трудом сдержал порыв обернуться. Но когда они достаточно отплыли, он всё же не выдержал. На помосте в тусклом свете фале виднелась одинокая фигура, и что-то в ее очертаниях тревожно и сладко тянуло за душу. Он затылком чувствовал внимательный взгляд любовника, слышал далекий рокот волн о риф, плеск весел, и звук этот наполнял грудь таким томлением, что вся жизнь казалась нереальной.

Франц постоял на помосте еще секунду и не спеша скрылся в бунгало. Демьен сглотнул, вдруг понимая, что пялится на него слишком долго. Но Эверард всё так же улыбался. Тонкая рубашка открывалась на груди от каждого движения. Демьен не мог оторвать от него взгляд. Казалось, Эверард гребет, не особо напрягаясь.

– Когда бы я еще покатал тебя на лодке при луне? – засмеялся он.

– Не хочешь будить Мишеля? Может, я помогу грести?

– Не надо…

Лунный свет и мерный плеск воды. Демьен с волнением вслушивался в себя и ночь вокруг, но взгляд то и дело возвращался к любовнику. Неотрывно. Наповал.

Наконец Эверард спрятал весла и достал из кармана небольшой компас. – Запускай мотор.

Демьен был только рад продемонстрировать, как наловчился управляться с лодкой! Звук двигателя вспорол ночной покой.

– Туда, – показал Эверард пальцем.

– Тут где-то должен быть безлюдный моту! – крикнул Демьен, пытаясь перекрыть шум мотора. – Давай там остановимся?!

– Обогни его и выходи в море!

Ветер бил в лицо солеными брызгами. Демьен управлял моторкой и внимательно всматривался вдаль, боясь облажаться. Эверард наблюдал за ним, и на лице его блуждала странная улыбка. Демьен уже видел ее сегодня, но не мог понять. Любовник смотрел на него как-то по-новому. Что это было? Удовольствие на грани удивления?

Едва они миновали барьерный риф, начались настоящие волны. Демьен крепко держался одной рукой за борт моторки, другой – за рычаг и волновался всё сильнее. Было страшно не справиться с управлением, но еще страшнее – спасовать. Эверард хитро улыбался, расслабленно откинувшись на спину, и не спешил ему на помощь.

– Думаешь, будет шторм?! – выкрикнул Демьен.

– Не знаю, – Эверард пожал плечами. – Не переживай! Это нас не касается.

Демьен едва не захлебнулся от очередной волны соленых брызг. Фигасе не касается!

– Куда дальше?! – спросил он взволнованно. Сердце трепыхалось, словно он сдавал на права. А ведь впереди его ждал и этот экзамен…

Эверард оглянулся и сверился с компасом. – Глуши мотор!

Демьен покорно выключил двигатель, хотя во все стороны до самого горизонта виднелись только темные волны. Любовник уже доставал мобильный.

– Ну что, ты нас захватишь?.. – услышал Демьен. Проклятье, ну конечно! Как он мог не догадаться? Морриган! Демьен заулыбался от облегчения.

– Да, включай радар!.. Ждем.

– Вот черт, я думал, ты решил нас угробить! – засмеялся он.

Эверард хитро подмигнул и поманил к себе. Демьен едва не подлетел, настолько этот жест мгновенно распалил его. Желание полыхнуло от паха и до горла. О да! Он тоже этого хотел, сейчас, посреди бушующей стихии. Он весь дрожал, как паралитик, когда неуклюже опускался на колени, приникая к любовнику всем телом. Влажная от брызг одежда, голод в поцелуях. Ему хотелось всего и сразу. Жадно! Пропустить возбужденный член между ног, уткнуться своим в ладонь. Почувствовать любовника в себе.

– Как же я по тебе изголодался! – словно вторя его мыслям, шепнул на ухо Эверард, и Демьен всхлипнул, не сдержав судорожное движение бедер. Неужели?!.. Неужели, это правда?

В глазах Эверарда мерцала истома. Губы скользнули по шее, и Демьен со стоном вжался пахом в упругую плоть под одеждой, растворяясь в горячем шепоте и шуме волн вокруг, чувствуя движение рук под майкой.

– Я сам не свой с ноября, – признался Эверард ему на ухо, и Демьен зажмурился. Голос проникал в него ознобом, расползался томлением по телу, настолько глубоко и интимно, что щеки горели.

– Почему же ты так долго не приезжал?

Эверард улыбнулся. – Не мог.

Демьен чуть отстранился, пытаясь быстрее стащить сырые шорты. – Я думаю, ты должен получить всё, что хочешь!.. – прошептал он с жаром, краснея от собственных слов, чувствуя себя неопытным мальчиком. – Всего меня!.. Понимаешь? Всё, что захочешь и в любых количествах!

Эверард посмотрел на него удивленно и неожиданно рассмеялся. Демьен осекся, но Эверард, прижав его к себе, уже показывал на яхту вдали. Та радостно светилась всеми своими огнями.

– Вот черт, – Демьен обмяк, высвобождая руки и обнимая любовника. – Как не вовремя.

– Да-а, – протянул тот с хищной улыбкой и внезапно впился ему в губы, ныряя рукой в приспущенные шорты. В анус проник палец, Демьен сдавленно застонал.

– Они увидят!.. – выдохнул он взволнованно, вдруг понимая. – Увидят нас в бинокли!

Эверард засмеялся и, не убирая руку, ловко уложил его на дно моторки, наваливаясь сверху. Демьен дрожал и надсадно всхлипывал от движения пальцев внутри. Любовник надавливал с силой, словно пытался войти глубже, чем позволяло строение кисти.

– Да! А-а!.. Трахни меня! – кричал Демьен, изгибаясь от зашкаливающих ощущений, от поцелуев. – Скорее!

– Мы не успеем… – Эверард тяжело дышал, хотя в голосе звучало явное веселье. – Запомни, на чем остановились, потом продолжим, – хитро подмигнув, он еще раз поцеловал его в губы, поднялся и быстро плеснул водой себе в лицо.

– Чё-орт!.. – с дрожью выдохнул Демьен. Эверард уже пересаживался назад. Демьен быстро натянул шорты, не зная, как скрыть эрекцию. Возбуждение душило его! Хотелось мять член, тереть через ткань.

– Я говорил, что ненавижу тебя?.. – произнес он, плавясь от желания и нереализованной страсти.

– Звучит, как самое изысканное признание в любви, – Эверард со смехом завел мотор и направил лодку к «Улиссу». – Да, малыш, ты мне сегодня многое сказал.

Демьен притих, пытаясь вспомнить, что кричал в запале при встрече. Эверард усмехнулся и бросил на него долгий внимательный взгляд. В темных глазах блеснуло что-то непонятное, и Демьен покраснел, вдруг вспоминая все свои прегрешения.

Снизу «Улисс» выглядел величественно. Они подплыли к корме и, поднявшись на борт, оставили лодку в распоряжение матросов.

– Сколько у нас времени? – спросил Эверард у Морригана, едва ступив на яхту.

– Будем на месте еще до рассвета.

Эверард с улыбкой посмотрел на Демьена. – Иди отдохни, я скоро буду. Еще помнишь, где моя каюта?

– Ты разве не пойдешь со мной? – изумлению не было предела, но, поймав заинтересованный взгляд капитана, Демьен решил промолчать.

Уходя, он оглянулся и увидел, как мужчины идут по направлению к рубке. Эверард что-то говорил по поводу моторки и нового катера. Демьен чувствовал себя обиженным и в то же время понимал, что не имеет на это права.

Каюта была не заперта. Дернув за ручку, он еще секунду постоял на палубе, глядя в ее манящий глянцевый сумрак. Он ненавидел старого капитана, ненавидел Эверарда… И любил его до безумия. Еще неделю назад он бы многим пожертвовал лишь бы проникнуть сюда, но сейчас хотелось только ощутить поцелуи Эверарда, оказаться в его горячих объятиях.

В каюте всё было прежним. Демьен сорвал с себя одежду и нырнул в прохладу простыней. Кожа горела, ожидание душило… Рассматривая интерьер в свете ночника, он ласкал член, вспоминал прошлое и всё отчетливее понимал о себе одну вещь: Эверард действительно был центром. Места их былой «славы» маниакально манили к себе, но ровно до тех пор, пока Демьен пребывал там один. Стоило появиться Эверарду, как вся магия пространства и времени стягивалась в одну точку. И точкой этой был его любимый, всё остальное не имело смысла. Так было в Генуе, так случилось и сейчас.

Демьен думал, что ни за что не уснет в таком взвинченном состоянии, но стоило кончить, как вся усталость насыщенного дня опустилась на него водной толщей…

Он вздрогнул и понял, что ночник не горит, только когда Эверард опустился рядом.

– М… Куда мы плывем? – облизнув губы, прошептал Демьен и тут же приник к любовнику.

– На Таити, – тот целовал его, скользя рукой по спине и ягодицам, прижимая к себе.

– Ты так долго… – произнес Демьен сонно, чувствуя, как от близости их тел набухает член, как всё его существо кидает из сна в явь и возбуждение.

Эверард отстранился, лаская его. Демьен растянулся на спине и чуть раздвинул бедра. Но ничего не происходило.

Он с усилием открыл глаза. Эверард, подперев голову кулаком, с таинственной улыбкой рассматривал его в утреннем сумраке.

– Что случилось? – Демьен высвободил руку и мягко сжал его мошонку, играя тяжелыми яичками. Эверард с усмешкой смотрел ему в лицо.

– Ты изменился. Со всеми девчонками переспал?

– Только с Джеки… – Демьен виновато потупил глаза и замолчал.

– Испытал что-нибудь новое? – Эверард провел по его губам большим пальцем. Демьен втянул его в рот и скорее почувствовал, чем услышал, как любовник задержал дыхание. Он сосал фалангу, но хотел сосать член. Мышцы ануса взволнованно поджимались. От сонливости не осталось и следа.

Когда Эверард забрал влажный от слюны палец и вновь скользнул им по губам, Демьен воспламенился и задрожал, словно в жизни не испытывал ласки изысканней.

Они целовались, долго и глубоко. Демьен тяжело дышал, боясь открыть глаза. Подумалось, что они впервые вот так долго ласкают члены друг друга, словно два друга, решившие снять напряжение, но не готовые вступить в интимную близость. Вот только он был готов!

– М-м… – простонал он, прерывая поцелуй. – Возьми меня!..

В каюте светлело, он боялся смотреть любовнику в глаза и не отводил взгляда от искушающих очертаний его рта, но от этого желание становилось еще сильнее. Губы Эверарда изогнулись в усмешке.

– Сильно не возбуждайся, – прошептал он интимно, почти любовно, и Демьен не сразу понял смысл слов.

– Что ты... Опять издеваешься?!

Эверард беззвучно засмеялся. – Нас ждет номер в отеле, и мы почти на месте.

– Да у тебя член стоит! И в глазах такая бездна, словно ты меня сожрать готов, не то что трахнуть!

Сотрясаясь от смеха, Эверард повалился на спину. Словно в подтверждение его слов яхта замедлила ход.

– Пора собираться, – произнес он, поднимаясь.

Демьен обижено смотрел на него с постели, хотелось зареветь. – Ты меня еще любишь?..

– Демьен, не так, – Эверард наклонился и горячо поцеловал. – Говори: ты меня любишь! И это будет правдой.

Демьен пылко обвил его руками. Эверард уткнулся поцелуем ему в шею, скользнул губами по груди и животу и вдруг втянул член ртом по самый корень – у Демьена аж в глазах потемнело – и тут же выпустил.

– Нет! – Демьен вцепился ему в волосы, заставляя вернуться, тыкаясь головкой в губы. Эверард усмехнулся, бросил на него обжигающий взгляд, и с готовностью вобрал подрагивающий орган.

Демьен зашелся дыханием. Он изнывал и активно подавался в горячий рот. – О-о-о!.. Ты – бог!

«…и я люблю тебя», но слова замирали на губах.

Он почувствовал, как Эверард, ненадолго выпустив его, смачивает и вводит в анус палец. Хотелось запротестовать, потребовать всего и по самый корень, но удовольствие уже поглощало с головой. Яркое, сочное, живое удовольствие...

Когда всё закончилось, и он, тяжело дыша и пытаясь прийти в чувства, лежал на постели, в дверь кто-то быстро постучал. Демьен испуганно подхватился. Эверард, уже одетый, прятал пистолет за пояс.

– Это Морриган, – произнес он буднично. – Одевайся.

 

По сравнению с атоллом, где они остановились, Таити казался громадным. Демьен восхищено рассматривал очертания гор в утренней дымке, изгибы пальм и ряды фале в лагуне. Слышались крики первых птиц. От всего веяло радостью и необыкновенным покоем. Сочные краски, пряные запахи.

До отеля действительно было рукой подать. Быстро уладив вопрос с регистрацией, они поднялись в номер, откуда открывался вид на океан и часть острова. Но к подобному зрелищу Демьен уже успел привыкнуть, гораздо сильнее его обрадовало угловое джакузи на лоджии. Там же находились стол и кресла, а в самом номере ждала кровать, на бежево-фиолетовом покрывале которой лежали аккуратно свернутые полотенца и туалетные принадлежности, а сверху – что восхитило его особенно сильно – свежие экзотические цветы вроде тех, что он рвал вчера для Жаклин.

Эверард уже заказывал по телефону шампанское. Демьен вдруг ощутил прилив безумного счастья и бросился к ванне.

– Знаешь, чего мне здесь не хватало, кроме твоего присутствия? – он разделся и включил воду на полную мощность.

– Кажется, уже догадываюсь, – хитро улыбаясь, Эверард снял рубашку, но вопреки ожиданиям Демьена сел в кресло напротив и закинул ногу на ногу.

– Вот таких благ цивилизации, – под внимательным, лучащимся нежностью взглядом любовника Демьен ощутил легкое смущение. – Почему мы не разместились в таком отеле?

– А ты как думаешь?

Демьен пожал плечами. – Чтобы не встречаться с другими туристами?

– В это время туристов и здесь не особо много… Просто хотелось по-настоящему отдохнуть. А на том острове можно делать, что захочешь. И кроме Морригана нас там никто не найдет.

В дверь постучали. Эверард поднялся и задернул штору, отделявшую номер от лоджии. Демьен слышал, как он разговаривает по поводу завтрака. Через минуту Эверард вернулся с бутылкой шампанского.

– Наконец-то я могу рассмотреть твой загар при свете дня, – он наполнил его бокал.

– Спасибо, – Демьен глотнул и подождал любовника. – Cin сin!

– Вылезай поскорее. Еще успеешь здесь помокнуть, – Эверард осушил бокал и поцеловал в губы.

Затаившись, Демьен пил шампанское и наблюдал, как Эверард возвращается в комнату, отдергивает разделявшую их штору и снимает резинку с волос, как одним быстрым движением приводит локоны в беспорядок и падает на кровать. Его кожа казалась молочно-фарфоровой, грудь мерно вздымалась, и возникало ощущение, что он уже спит. Во всем его облике было что-то зимнее, совсем не вяжущееся с окружающей экзотикой. Демьен смотрел и возбуждался всё сильнее. Как-то не верилось, что теперь они день за днем будут вместе. Хотелось напитать глаза совершенством, напиться щемящим счастьем впрок. Если бы это еще было возможно…

Решив, что Эверард заснул, Демьен еще какое-то время понежился в воде, любуясь красотой просыпающейся округи, и вылез из джакузи. Глянув вниз и убедившись, что никто за ним не наблюдает, он беззастенчиво вытерся и только в этот момент заметил следящий за ним темный взгляд Эверарда. Повернув голову, тот буквально поедал его глазами.

– Почему ты сам не свой с ноября? – Демьен бросил полотенце и забрался на кровать. Им вдруг овладело странное волнение, захотелось поскорее раздеть любовника, ведь он тоже давно не видел его тело при свете дня.

– Начнем обмениваться признаниями? – Эверард с хитрой улыбкой наблюдал, как он расстегивает его ширинку непослушными пальцами. Лицо Демьена было взволнованным и полным желания, но он вновь боялся смотреть ему в глаза.

Демьен стянул с Эверарда брюки и скользнул ладонями по надкостнице и коленям, охватывая взглядом волнующий вид, вновь поражаясь, насколько совершенно тот сложён. Налитой член во всей красе уже лежал на животе. Демьен покрыл поцелуями бедро любовника, лизнул паховую складку, любуясь упругими венами под кожей, провел языком по мошонке и всей длине члена и поднял глаза, проверяя реакцию.

Эверард вздохнул и закинул руку за голову. В темных глазах читалась и нежность, и легкая грусть, и ирония. И жажда.

Поощряемый его рукой, Демьен наклонился и вобрал в рот сначала одно яичко – широко открыв рот, он слегка двигал языком и посасывал, лаская вздымающийся член рукой – а потом с помощью пальцев и второе. С губ Эверарда сорвался долгий глухой стон, и Демьену самому захотелось стонать от страсти. Он так давно мечтал об этом, представлял, как всё это будет, рисовал в воображении его реакцию, но всё равно волновался. Собственный член болезненно пульсировал.

– Боги мои… – со стоном выдохнул Эверард. Демьен с влажным чмоком выпустил яички и, наблюдая за ним, лизнул член, впустил его в рот. Лицо любовника дышало страстью, но в глазах появилось что-то темное и непреклонное. Демьен облизнул упругую плоть и, флиртуя, слегка прикусил головку, Эверард улыбнулся, притягивая его к себе. Но Демьен не спешил. Хотелось утопать в Эверарде, наслаждаться каждым миллиметром его кожи, вдыхать аромат. Он целовал и терся лицом о его живот и грудь, лизал шею, трепетал от вида приоткрытых губ и слегка прикасался к ним своими. Как он этого хотел! Интенсивное желание сводило с ума, Демьен со стоном вжимался и скользил пульсирующим членом по его животу.

Эверард прошелся рукой по его спине и зарылся ему в волосы, вторгся в рот глубоким поцелуем. От прикосновений к небу, от губ, сладостно сжимающих язык, Демьен готов был кончить. А когда Эверард крепко сжал его ягодицы и проник пальцем в задницу, Демьен задрожал и заерзал. Дразнящие ласки изводили. Глаза Эверарда смотрели мягко, поощряюще, и Демьен обнимал его крепче, постанывая и смело приникая к припухшим от поцелуев губам.

– Так что?.. – произнес Эверард хрипло, глядя на него темным усмехающимся взглядом. – Давал кому-нибудь в попку?

Демьен замер от неожиданности и шока. Он весь оробел и ужался, не смея смотреть на него и вообще шевелиться. В голове гулко стучала кровь. Он знал, что так будет! И всё равно отказывался верить своим ушам. Вопрос несколько раз прокрутился в голове, прежде чем до конца осесть в сознании.

– Почему молчишь? Трахался с кем-нибудь? – Эверард говорил тихо, но его душа плавилась от страсти. Он видел всё: готовность Демьена соврать, сказать «нет», сомнения, желание признаться и страх последствий. Хотелось сжать его в руках, смять в кулаке как бутон цветка, раздавить своей страстью и вновь вдохнуть жизнь поцелуем. Разложить на постели и трахать-трахать-трахать!.. Долго, отчаянно, до изнеможения, пока не начнет умолять. Его Демьен. Уже почти мужчина, но всё такой же испуганный мальчишка.

Эверард продолжал двигать в анусе пальцем, возможно, это мешало Демьену сосредоточиться и с головой погрузиться в самобичевание, но так было даже интереснее. Скулы юноши горели лихорадочным румянцем, лицо пылало виной и смятением. И сердце Эверарда сжималось от самых разных чувств, но облегчать его страдания он не собирался. Хотелось правды, искренней, болезненной, но правды.

– Посмотри на меня… – произнес он, приподнимая его лицо за подбородок, и Демьен разразился рыданиями. Внутри заныло. От сладости, от боли, от осознания. В этот момент Эверард понял всё: о нем, о себе, о них. Демьен трепетал, приникая к нему всем телом. Но неужели он и дальше собирался кормить его этим молчанием?

Демьен дрожал и истекал. Он почти готов был соврать «нет», он хотел сказать «да», но признания не шли. Если бы еще не этот проклятый обожаемый палец! Эверард тяжело вздохнул и наконец оставил его задницу в покое.

– Во время турне давал кому-нибудь? – повторил он свой вопрос. В голосе прозвучала неумолимая сталь.

Демьен не знал, что сказать. Как об этом вообще говорить?!!

Не получив ответа, Эверард с размаху шлепнул его по попке. Это было неожиданно. Демьен дернулся и затих, виновато приникая к нему всем телом. Всё верно… Он заслужил наказание, и он готов был покорно его сносить. Больше никаких ласк. Только почему тогда это заводило его так сильно?

Эверард еще раз со звоном ударил его ладонью, а потом еще и еще, сильнее и жестче. Демьен всхлипывал от каждого шлепка, утыкаясь ему в шею, плача и задыхаясь от возбуждения, ерзая членом по налитому органу. Грудь Эверарда вздымалась от тяжелого дыхания.

– Демьен, – произнес он сорвано, отрывая его от себя за волосы и заставляя смотреть в глаза. – Я убью тебя, если не скажешь правду!

Демьен всхлипнул, жмурясь не столько от страха, сколько от представшего глазам образа. Эверард завладел его ртом и повалил на кровать. Демьен молчал, только сердце яростно стучало. Он чувствовал, как Эверард раздвигает его ноги, как горячая головка утыкается между ягодиц. Он так хотел этого! И сам не знал, чего ожидать, наверняка чего-нибудь страшного, как минимум очередного шлепка или чего-то в этом роде. Но Эверард только плюнул себе в ладонь, не сводя с него горящего взгляда, и растер по члену, а потом провел еще влажной рукой у него между ног.

Демьен ощутил сладостное вторжение и зажмурился. Наслаждение наполнило его всего внутри. Боже, он так этого хотел! Он раскрывался, впуская член глубже, заходясь от каждого движения долгим стоном в голос. Глаза любовника полыхали, он подминал его и сжимал в руках, вновь целуя, глотая стоны и крики.

– Давай же, скажи!.. – Эверард отстранился, садясь на колени и притягивая Демьена к себе. Тот хватал его за руки, заставляя взять его глубже, хотя член и так входил по самый корень. В синих глазах плескалась мольба и любовь. Вид этот просто сводил Эверарда с ума: искаженное страстью лицо, приоткрытые губы и гибкое тело, принимающее его с такой готовностью. Демьен умолял не отпускать, не останавливаться, вставить ему до предела.

Эверард закинул его ноги себе на плечи и навалился сверху, сложив почти вдвое. Демьен вскидывался и притягивал его к себе за ягодицы. Как сладостно было вдавливаться в его тело, пронзать своей ненасытной жаждой, видеть глаза полные обожания и слез, чувствовать ответное желание, такое же безумное, неутихающее. Горячее нутро пульсировало и туго сжимало член.

– Брать тебя так невыносимо приятно!.. – произнес Эверард.

– М-м… А-а!.. – Демьен зарылся пальцами в его растрепанные пряди, потянулся с поцелуем. Эверард никогда еще не видел у него таких глаз. Сердце было готово взорваться.

– Сегодня я буду трахать тебя весь день, – горячо прошептал он ему в губы, и щеки Демьена вспыхнули.

– Да-а!.. боже… а-а! – он смотрел вниз, с непередаваемым азартом наблюдая, как член входит в него, и цеплялся за Эверарда непослушными в предоргазменной судороге пальцами.

– Да, малыш, – Эверард мягко приласкал стоящий колышком член, и Демьен содрогнулся, выплескиваясь. Мышцы ануса трепетно обжимались вокруг ствола, и мир терял четкие очертания.

Эверард облизнул ладонь, ловя полный истомы взгляд, и продолжил двигаться, теперь мягче, нежнее. Он был не в силах отвести глаз от своего мальчика, разомлевшего от наслаждения и такого ранимого в первых рассветных лучах.

Демьен мелко дрожал, запрокидывая голову и едва слышно матерясь, зарывался пальцами ему в волосы и изгибался всем телом, подыгрывая.

– Я люблю тебя… – Эверард приник к его шее, поцеловал в грудь, ловя губами дрожь наслаждения. Желание было всё таким же сильным, он не хотел останавливаться. Стоны Демьена стали громче, ощутимее. Еще несколько движений, и тот вновь содрогнулся, на этот раз увлекая его за собой.

– Так с кем ты спал? – прошептал Эверард почти нежно, еще ощущая тугую деликатность ануса, лаская рот поцелуями.

– Ты ведь меня не бросишь? – спросил Демьен с надрывом.

– Нет же, глупенький. Даже не думал, – Эверард провел языком по соленой дорожке слез.

– М!.. – Демьен зажмурился, сильнее обхватывая его руками, словно боялся потерять. – С Францем… – буркнул он после недолгого молчания.

– И как скоро ты собирался мне сказать? – Эверард усмехнулся и уставился на него, подперев голову кулаком.

– Ты знал!.. – пораженно выдохнул Демьен. – Ты обо всем знал!

Эверард загадочно молчал и улыбался.

– Ты всё понял вчера в шалаше?

– Значит, всё же что-то было вчера до моего приезда? – он иронично приподнял бровь. – И как часто это было?

– Я не помню… – Демьен сконфуженно замолчал, чувствуя себя недопустимо виноватым.

В глазах Эверарда нарастал внутренний огонь, и неожиданно он рассмеялся. – Бог мой, Демьен! Значит, это было столько раз, что ты со счета сбился?!

– Нет! – Демьен в отчаянии всплеснул руками. – Это совсем другое!..

Эверард засмеялся, понимающе покачав головой. – Какая интересная фраза… Как часто я сам ее произносил. И в чем же разница?

– С тобой у меня мурашки бегут по коже… – Демьен скользнул ладонью по плечу любовника, наконец безбоязненно встретился с ним глазами и уже не мог отвести взгляд, не мог сморгнуть. – Ты вводишь в трепет и экстаз! И я люблю тебя!!!

Глаза Эверарда наполнились теплом и непонятной грустью. Демьен вдруг почувствовал, как его прорывает, словно треснула мешавшая словам преграда.

– Я люблю тебя! И я так ждал тебя, – по лицу вновь потекли слезы, и Эверард ласково коснулся губами его щеки.

– Всё это время… я сходил без тебя с ума! Прости меня… Я так боялся тебя потерять…

Они вновь целовались, на этот раз открыто, жадно, поедая друг друга, теряя себя в каждом поцелуе.

– Я разочаровал тебя? – прошептал Демьен еле слышно.

Эверард задумчиво провел пальцем по его подбородку. – Скорее заинтриговал.

– Ты всё понял вчера в шалаше?

– Нет, малыш… Гораздо раньше. Тебя выдал взгляд, а не задница.

– Мой взгляд?

В глазах Эверарда мерцало обещание. Демьен не знал, чего именно. Но сердце замирало, и слезы застывали на ресницах. Он хотел верить в бесконечные вечера вместе, в не проходящее лето в душе, в почти неописуемое нечто, ускользающее, но бесценное и вездесущее. В глазах Эверарда было так много всего. Хотелось раствориться в их темной глубине. Прекрасен, о так прекрасен!..

Проклятые слезы, им точно никогда не будет конца!

– Твой взгляд во время интервью, – Эверард усмехнулся, любовно скользнув пальцами по его влажной щеке. Смятение в глазах Демьена сменилось изумлением и стыдом.

Эверард поцеловал его в порозовевшую скулу и пропустил между пальцами выбеленные пряди. Они казались выжженными и хрупкими, с неестественным снежным блеском, но всё равно красивыми. Отросшие, неровные, нечесаные… Кто бы сказал его мальчику, что с краской пора завязывать? Но он хотел его любым. Рассматривал сейчас и видел одновременно с черными волосами и со светлыми, нежил в объятиях, вдавливал телом в постель. Демьен льнул к нему, разомлевший после секса, но всё такой же нервный.

Неожиданный стук в дверь прервал их поцелуи.

– Наш завтрак, – успокоил Эверард. – Возьмешь?

Демьен, вытирая слезы, поспешил к двери.

– Демьен! – Эверард многозначительно улыбнулся. – Ничего не забыл?

– У меня нет денег на чаевые!

– Нет, малыш, они здесь не приняты.

Демьен не мог понять, почему Эверард смеется, пока не уловил у самой двери свое отражение в платяном шкафу. – Вот черт! Где моя одежда?

– Надень мою.

Демьен быстро скользнул в брюки любовника и высунулся за дверь. Услужливая таитянка рвалась накрыть им стол на лоджии, но Демьен, заверив, что всё и так хорошо, отобрал сервировочный столик и вернулся в номер.

Эверард уже успел прикрыться простыней.

– Неплохо, – прокомментировал он его маневры. – Чем нас решили порадовать?

– Тут и мясо, и рыба… Сок, фрукты… Похоже, местная выпечка… Кофе! – Демьен машинально расстегивал брюки, изучая еду. Эверард смотрел на него, подперев голову кулаком.

– А масло к выпечке?

– М-м… – Демьен пробежался взглядом по столику. – Да, есть.

– Спасены! – шутливо воскликнул Эверард. Демьен хмыкнул, смутившись.

Эверард рассматривал его. Брюки были явно велики, и всё же Демьен заметно повзрослел. С затаенной страстью Эверард скользил взглядом по его окрепшим рукам и груди, созерцал непривычный загар – чуть темнее на предплечьях и светлее с внутренней стороны рук – вновь вспоминал так поразившие его накануне «новые» стоны. Но дело было даже не во внешнем облике.

– Ты окреп, – произнес он с улыбкой. – Неужели гантели таскал?

Демьен удивленно поднял голову и покраснел от его взгляда. – Разве что сумки из отеля в отель…

– Неплохая тренировка. Я знал, что турне пойдет тебе на пользу.

Демьен взял половинку очищенного манго и, скользнув к постели, забрался на него верхом.

– Что будем делать?

– Всё! Гулять по пляжу, нарушать порядок в городе, кормить скатов…

– Загорать? – добавил Демьен хитро.

Эверард широко усмехнулся. – Смерти моей хочешь?

Демьен с улыбкой жевал сочный фрукт.

– Здесь есть музей Гогена. Тебе ведь понравилось в гостях у Дали?

– Это можно сделать и со всеми вместе… – потупив взор, Демьен облизнул пальцы. – Ты ведь обещал трахать меня весь день… Забыл?

Эверард смотрел на него с непередаваемым весельем в глазах.

– У меня для тебя два подарка. Один ждет дома, другой… – он потянулся к прикроватной тумбочке, и Демьен привстал, заинтригованный.

– Не уверен, что он теперь тебе пойдет, но… примерь.

Демьен заулыбался, увидев плоскую бархатную коробочку.

– Ух ты ж! – он достал крупный овальный кулон на массивной цепочке. – Это серебро?

Свет играл в непрозрачном камне лазурными, синими и сиреневыми оттенками. Демьен сразу надел его на шею. Кулон мягко скользнул по коже и лег в районе солнечного сплетения.

– Боже!.. – он провел пальцами по массивной цепи. Ее элегантная тяжесть одаривала почти эротическим наслаждением, а сам кулон так комфортно лежал на груди, что Демьен сразу понял: больше он его не снимет.

– Это белое золото, малыш.

– Почему ты решил, что он мне не пойдет?! – Демьен не мог удержаться и снова и снова гладил прохладный плоский камень, водил пальцами по цепочке.

– Ты прав, тебе всё так же идут украшения, – Эверард улыбался, рассматривая его из-под ресниц. – Это аммолит, редкий камень. Окаменевший перламутр.

– Перламутр?!

– Да. Миллионы лет назад в древних морях жили аммониты, головоногие моллюски. Это фрагменты их окаменевших раковин.

– Круто! Спасибо! – Демьен поцеловал любовника и опустился рядом, рассматривая необычные переливы камня. У него тоже была своя история…

– А ты любишь такие вещи, – с улыбкой отметил он. – Помнишь тот браслет с костью динозавра? – он заглянул Эверарду в лицо и привалился к его плечу. – А мне нечего тебе подарить…

Эверард открыл было рот, но, передумав, только усмехнулся.

– В первый раз буду встречать Новый Год летом… – Демьен не мог налюбоваться на необычный камень. – А что за второй подарок?

– Дома увидишь.

– Значит, это что-то вещественное?

– С какой стороны посмотреть.

– Ты меня интригуешь… – Демьен заглядывал в глаза Эверарду и изводился от его улыбки и близости. От восторга хотелось выскочить из тела. – Так странно… Мне вроде и хочется домой, но теперь, когда ты рядом, я бы задержался здесь подольше.

– Остался бы жить навсегда? – с усмешкой проговорил Эверард.

– Да ну, я б не смог… Хочется домой. С тобой, – Демьен потерся носом и губами о его плечо.

– Интересно, какое место ты считаешь своим домом, – в голосе Эверарда послышалась философская грусть.

Демьен улыбнулся. – То место, где есть хотя бы смена сезонов. Даже не верится, что в Нью-Йорке сейчас зима!

Эверард усмехнулся и подложил руку ему под голову. – Тебе идет загар. Хотя я тоже соскучился по всем этим твоим розочкам.

– Розочкам?! – Демьен в недоумении поднял голову.

– Ну да, все эти твои гипюровые водолазки, комбинезоны-сетки…

– Ц! – Демьен ударил его в бок, и Эверард рассмеялся.

Демьен улыбался и молчал. Из окна доносились крики птиц и певучий язык персонала отеля. А рядом лежал Эверард. Словно сбывшееся обещание. В груди нарастала дрожь…

Демьен плавно поднялся и оседлал его бедра. Возбуждение резонировало во всем теле и только малой своей частью походило на сексуальное. Он был готов взорваться! Эверард просто смотрел на него, но всё было совсем не просто. Взгляд превращался в единственную одежду. Демьен чувствовал ее касание каждым сантиметром кожи.

– А давай закажем еще шампанского?

Эверард с усмешкой подцепил телефон с тумбочки и молча протянул ему. Демьен сдержал улыбку и, не сводя с любовника горящего взгляда, набрал ноль.

– Попроси у них ножницы и расческу, – произнес Эверард.

– Да, и еще расческу и ножницы… – не задумываясь повторил Демьен. – Э… а какие ножницы? – переспросил он тихо.

– Поострее, – в глазах Эверарда вспыхнул лукавый огонек, пальцы ласково прошлись по его предплечью, усугубляя внутреннюю дрожь.

– Что ты собираешься делать? – заинтригованно спросил Демьен, положив трубку и порывисто прижавшись к его губам. Еще неокрепшее желание приятно щекотало пах.

– Завтракать, – шепнул Эверард ему на ухо.

– Ты опять что-то задумал… – Демьен рассматривал его, пытаясь понять. Темные глаза были полны огня и знакомой истомы.

– О да, – ответил Эверард, играя с его волосами. – Собираюсь немного подстричь тебя.

– Что?! – Демьен дернулся, выхватывая прядь из его пальцев. – Прикалываешься?

– Тебе нечего бояться, сладкий мой… – Эверард притянул его голову обратно, страстно впиваясь в рот. – Я обрежу совсем чуть-чуть.

– М-м… – Демьен застонал ему в губы. – Тебе больше не нравятся мои волосы?.. – он едва дышал, чувствуя животом упругое возбуждение Эверарда. Тот резко опрокинул его на постель и переместился за спину.

– Мне всё в тебе нравится, – произнес он горячо, вжимаясь членом в ягодицы. Вибрация голоса струилась мурашками по коже, заставляя жмуриться.

– Я обожаю тебя, – с тайной страстью шептал Эверард на ухо. – Обожаю, как ты выглядишь… Как двигаешься, как стонешь… Как ты кончаешь.

Демьен стонал сквозь зубы, задыхаясь и ерзая. Губы Эверарда скользили по плечу и шее.

– Обожаю твой запах и твой вкус…

В дверь постучали.

– Блин, как они не вовремя! – протянул Демьен.

– Ужасно не вовремя, – согласился Эверард. Рука скользнула между ног, сжимая изнывающий пах. Демьен двинул бедрами, постанывая.

В дверь опять постучали.

– И это в тот момент, когда я съесть тебя готов... – выдохнул Эверард и, поцеловав его в щеку, поднялся.

– Ну!.. – Демьен жалобно свел брови, пытаясь ухватить его за руку.

– Это быстро. К тому же, нам принесли ножницы, – многозначительно подмигнул Эверард.

– Проклятье! – Демьен недовольно нырнул с головой под простыню, но в последний момент передумал и под удивленным взглядом Эверарда бросился в туалет.

Отмокая на биде и прислушиваясь к разговорам, он рассматривал себя в зеркале. Ему нравилось то, что он видел, и синий аммолит на его загорелой коже смотрелся как нельзя лучше. Подарок! Лицо отражения озарилось счастливой улыбкой. Но едва Демьен окинул волосы более критичным взглядом, в глазах появилась неуверенность. Он с горестным вздохом отвел взгляд. В конце концов, осветлялся он для Эверарда и волосы отращивал для него же… Да и отрезать тот грозился самую малость.

Промокнув тело полотенцем, он осторожно покинул кофейного цвета пластиковую капсулу. Эверард на лоджии уже ставил на стол тарелки с едой. Демьен вдруг понял, что хотел бы задержаться здесь подольше. За полгода он сменил столько номеров и видел за их окнами так много городов, что, казалось, на всю жизнь наелся гостиницами и переездами. Он мечтал вернуться домой!.. Вплоть до этого момента.

– Мне намочить волосы? – спросил он, подходя.

– Это не к спеху, – Эверард бросил на него улыбающийся взгляд и кивнул на одно из кресел. – Присаживайся… Надень халат, если хочешь.

Демьен закинул ногу на ногу и выглянул на улицу. Но в этот утренний час бассейн внизу был пуст, как и пляж.

– Ой… а песок тут совсем не такой, как на нашем острове! – воскликнул он пораженно. – Отчего он такой черный?

– Здесь он вулканический, – Эверард открыл бутылку и разлил игристый напиток. – А там – рифовый.

– Так странно, – Демьен осушил бокал и запустил вилку в салат из папайи и курицы.

С улицы веяло приятным ветерком. Эверард с улыбкой наблюдал, как Демьен то и дело вновь любуется камнем.

– Увидел его в Японии и сразу подумал о твоих глазах… – промокнув губы, произнес он.

– В Японии? – Демьен выронил вилку.

– Да, хотя сам камень из Канады.

– Нет… В смысле… – он поднял вилку. – Ты был в Японии?

– Уже после вас, малыш.

– Знаешь, я бы хотел еще раз туда слетать, только более обстоятельно, – Демьен бросил на любовника смущенный взгляд. – И ты уже видел… снимки?

– Видел, – Эверард неожиданно рассмеялся. Демьен задержал дыхание, отчего-то вдруг волнуясь сильнее, нежели во время фотосессии. Он осторожно жевал, с ожиданием поглядывая на любовника, но тот отвечал ему только горящим от сдерживаемого смеха взглядом. Демьен тоже не решался что-либо спрашивать и нажимал на выпивку.

С каждым глотком, он испытывал всё большее головокружение. И плевать, что его наготу могли заметить другие. Ведь Эверард видел те откровенные фото, где он, глядя в камеру, бесстыдно выплясывал на бедрах Франца. И ведь наверняка уже знал в тот момент обо всем, что между ними было.

Опустив взгляд, Демьен вытер рот и глотнул еще шампанского. Поднявшись, он, словно во сне, подошел к Эверарду и сел ему на колени.

– Ты возбудился? – спросил он, закинув руку ему на плечи. Целуя любимые губы, он чувствовал, как предательски стучит собственное сердце и от ужаса срывается дыхание. Руки Эверарда с томительной неспешностью скользили по груди.

– Когда смотрел на фотографии? – с усмешкой уточнил тот.

– И когда узнал… – Демьен не мог усидеть, ощущая ягодицами его возбужденный член.

Эверард засмеялся и, вдруг посерьезнев, откинулся назад и провел рукой по его спине. Демьен не мог понять.

– Что? – спросил он тихо.

Еще минуту Эверард молчал, только легкая улыбка блуждала на губах, потом поднял глаза и со вздохом отстранил его от себя, вынуждая встать.

– Сиди здесь, – велел он, показав на кресло, и ушел в номер. Демьен уже знал, что его ждет.

– Ты ведь не собираешься обстричь меня под самый корень за грехи? – уточнил он, когда любовник вернулся.

– Успокойся, – тот намочил руки под краном и, увлажнив его волосы, расчесал, начиная с концов прядей. Демьен сидел, притихший. Если это и было наказание, то самое сладкое. К щекам подступал румянец. От движений расчески и пальцев в волосах по позвоночнику бежала дрожь. А когда Эверард захватил первую прядь, и послышался хорошо различимый звук ножниц, Демьен возбудился. Сильнее прежнего. Так сильно, что готов был кончить от их следующего движения.

– А тебе нравится это… – прошептал он еле слышно.

– Что именно? – Эверард глотнул шампанского.

– Стричь меня, брить меня…

Демьен услышал, как тот усмехнулся, и тоже улыбнулся. А ведь и ему это безумно нравилось. Ни один парикмахер, ни одна стрижка ни разу не вводили его в такое состояние.

Впрочем, когда Эверард бросил ему на колени очередную отрезанную прядь, настроение кардинально поменялось.

– Ты офигел?!! – заорал Демьен в шоке. Слезы брызнули из глаз. Он никак не ожидал от себя такой реакции. Но это!..

– Ты обещал, что срежешь чуть-чуть!!! – всхлипнул он, беря локон трясущимися пальцами. – Тут сантиметров двадцать, не меньше!!!

– Не преувеличивай. Не больше пятнадцати…

– Эверард! – Демьен поднял лицо, пытаясь перехватить взгляд, умоляя или упрекая, он сам не понимал. Губы дрожали.

– Ты мне доверяешь? – Эверард склонился к нему с укором. – Будет хорошо, поверь! Это верхние пряди, нижние оставлю длиннее, успокойся.

– Ладно, – Демьен шмыгнул носом, смахивая слезы. – Прости меня.

– Псих, – с усмешкой ответил Эверард. – Недаром парикмахеры отворачивают клиентов от зеркала.

Демьен невесело улыбнулся. Теперь любовник стриг его гораздо быстрее, и чудесные мурашки лишились половины своей силы. Демьен кусал губы, казня себя за несдержанность.

И всё же желание было, с примесью вины и собственной ничтожности.

Словно чувствуя его состояние, Эверард протянул ему бокал.

Когда он стоял перед ним в позе повелителя, как мог стоять только он: уверенно, чуть расставив ноги, – Демьену хотелось обнять его бедра, стянуть брюки, обхватить член губами. Или хотя бы пройтись по нему рукой…

Эверард замедлил движения на последних штрихах, подолгу расчесывая его, словно успокаивая. Демьен млел.

– Ну вот… Так гораздо лучше, – Эверард приподнял его лицо за подбородок. – Иди глянь.

Демьен, больше себе не доверяя, осушил еще один бокал и отправился в туалет. Он уже решил, что не будет огорчаться, что бы ни ждало его в зеркале, но при первом же взгляде не смог сдержать смех. Веки горели от новых слез. Склонившись над раковиной, он плескал в лицо прохладной водой и клялся, что больше не будет плакать, что бы ни происходило.

Боже, как он был неправ! Вновь глядя на свое отражение, поправляя ожившие пряди, он чувствовал себя обновленным, прекрасным, виноватым… Удивительно, как изменился облик. Хотя длина казалась той же, но всё было иначе. Он смотрел на отражение влюбленными глазами, не в силах оторваться. Цвет аммолита действительно напоминал его глаза. Надо было как-то загладить вину...

Уже в комнате он заскочил с ногами на кровать, присел на колени и многозначительно уставился на Эверарда. Тот с ироничной улыбкой собирал отрезанные локоны в пустой футляр из-под кулона.

– Держи.

– Что я должен с ними делать? – с недоумением спросил Демьен.

– Хочешь – сохрани, а хочешь – можем сжечь, когда пойдем на пляж, – Эверард спрятал еду в холодильник, – или закопаем в песок.

– Лучше сжечь, я думаю, – Демьен отложил футляр. – Иди ко мне, – прошептал он робко. – Я хочу кое-что сделать.

Эверард рассмеялся. – Подстричь меня?

– Ты что! Не-ет! Они такие красивые…

– Ну надо же, и ты отказываешься, – Эверард захлопнул холодильник и снял брюки.

– А кому еще ты предлагал? – заволновался Демьен.

– Джулии, – Эверард поцеловал его в губы и привлек к себе. – Так что ты хотел со мной сделать? – произнес он интимно, пропустив светлые пряди сквозь пальцы. – Да, теперь гораздо лучше…

– Ага… Прости, что я плакал, – Демьен придвинулся, обвивая его руками и ногами. – А почему ты не сходишь в салон?

– Я уже привык к твоим слезам… – усмехнулся Эверард, придвигая его к себе за бедра. – Не хожу, потому что парикмахеры всегда обрезают больше, чем просишь.

– Прям, как ты! – засмеялся Демьен.

Эверард усмехнулся, глядя на него глубоким искушающим взглядом и явно не желая продолжать шутить на эту тему. Демьен переплел пальцы у него за спиной.

– Я хотел завязать тебе глаза, – прошептал он со смущенной улыбкой. – И руки…

– Не люблю, когда мне завязывают глаза. И особенно, когда связывают руки.

– Я хотел… – Демьен замолчал, не зная, что говорить дальше. – Хотел…

– Ты хочешь власти надо мной? Хотя бы ненадолго, м? – на губах Эверарда играла самая дьявольская улыбка, какую Демьен только видел. Он потянулся с поцелуем, теряя всего себя еще до соприкосновения их губ. Эверард целовал его жарко, глубоко, до сладостной боли в сердце.

– Не надо завязывать глаза… – шептал он. – Я и так сделаю всё, что захочешь…

Демьен дрожал, ощущая, как жидкое пламя расползается по телу, изменяя его химию, меняя само пространство вокруг.

Эверард отстранился и, опалив взглядом, подтолкнул на постель. – Покажись.

Демьен с долгим вздохом растянулся на животе. Ладонь чувственно скользнула по ноге и ягодице, и он нетерпеливо заерзал членом по простыне, выпячивая зад, оглядываясь на Эверарда поверх плеча. Морок желания в его глазах околдовывал и вводил в исступление. Демьен кусал губы, упиваясь прикосновениями, и не мог утерпеть. Хотелось поскорее впустить его в себя, ощутить сладкую боль в животе…

– Я хочу тебя! – выдохнул он.

Эверард ответил легкой улыбкой, всё так же скользя по телу долгим взглядом.

– Потом полюбуешься!.. Трахни меня!

Эверард рассмеялся и, склонившись, неожиданно укусил его за ягодицу. Демьен застонал, вжимаясь напряженным членом в постель. Любовник целовал его попку, терся щекой, гладил бедра, почти как в самую первую ночь.

Демьен нетерпеливо оглянулся. Эверард ответил искушающим взглядом и лизнул между ягодицами.

– Фак… – Демьен раздвинул ноги шире, дрожа и прижимаясь грудью к постели. Эверард ласкал его, проникая внутрь языком. Тонкое, интимное наслаждение вводило в дрожь. Демьен не мог улежать, постанывая и сходя с ума. Отведя руку за спину, запустив пальцы любовнику в волосы, он притягивал его голову к себе, изгибаясь в пояснице и раскрываясь еще сильнее. Он сам себя не помнил. Хотелось, чтобы это продолжалось бесконечно, но в то же время хотелось большего.

– Эверард… – выдохнул он, пытаясь подняться. Но тот прижал его к постели, надавив между лопаток, заставив еще сильнее выпятить попку.

– М-м!.. – Демьен стонал, кусая губы, растворяясь в ощущениях. С члена на постель сочилась тягучая смазка.

Когда давление руки ослабло, он вновь выгнулся, оглядываясь на Эверарда. Тот пожирал его глазами и губами. Взгляд был непривычно затуманен, словно Эверард наконец позволил страсти поглотить себя с головой. Это был тот же взгляд, что бросал Демьена в дрожь и смятение перед отправлением в турне. Всё тот же.

Эверард вылизывал его между ягодицами, растягивая их пальцами в стороны, изредка поднимая на него гипнотизирующие глаза. Он делал это так, словно собирался съесть. Его взгляд был темными водами, глубокими водами. И Демьен дрожал от страсти и желания. Трепетал от страха, словно эти воды поглотят его. И он хотел этого, хотел до смерти.

– Съешь меня! – прошептал он, задыхаясь от наслаждения. – Я хочу быть твоей игрушкой! Хочу, чтобы ты трахал меня! Брал меня, когда хочешь и как хочешь! Я хочу этого так сильно…

– Мальчик мой… – Эверард поднялся, сжимая его в объятиях, целуя волосы и плечи. Демьен закинул руку ему за голову, привлекая к своим губам, дрожа от нетерпения. Вход был достаточно смочен слюной, и, когда член проник в анус, Демьен всхлипнул и задрожал. Каждое движение внутри отзывалось волнами огня и дрожи во всем теле. Он млел и вскрикивал, уже не помня себя, изгибался и подмахивал. Ощущения были такими интенсивными, жидкими и сладостными, что он дрожал и корчился от ужаса и предельного восторга, вздрагивая и тут же расслабляясь, и вновь желая большего. Он хотел этого бесконечно… Он терял себя.

Глаза Эверарда тоже были вне фокуса. Он сжимал его, погребая под собой, наполняя насыщенным упоением и экстазом, почти не отпуская от себя. От звука его дыхания по телу струился озноб.

– Я никогда не устану трахать тебя, – прошептал он, прижимаясь губами к его уху. – Ты возбуждаешь меня всё сильнее…

Демьен зажмурился, сорвано дыша и чувствуя, что разрядка уже близко. Эверард убрал его руку с плеча и, чуть потянув на себя, заставил сильнее прогнуться в пояснице. Он двигался размеренно и жестко, вгоняя член по самый корень и слегка шлепая бедрами по ягодицам. Демьен корчился в немом блаженстве, открыв рот и забыв как дышать. С губ срывались неровные вскрики и всхлипы. Всего несколько упругих движений, и он содрогнулся, сжав член в кулаке. Под веками всё озарилось золотистым и алым. Он вибрировал на пике совершенства, на пике жизни. Эверард резко сбавил темп, лаская изнутри протяжно и нежно. Демьен дрожал и пускал пузыри в смятую простыню.

Боже… Он еще пытался отдышаться, когда любовник покинул его тело и, слизнув соль со спины, подложил ему под бедра подушку. Демьен устало вытянул руки, не в силах пошевелиться. Веки были тяжелыми.

– Котенок, я только начал, – предупреждающе прошептал ему в волосы Эверард.

Едва услышав это, Демьен ощутил, как новая волна желания щекотнула изнутри. Не зная, чего ждать, но уже отчаянно этого желая, он сглотнул и обернулся на Эверарда. Тот с лукавой улыбкой раздвинул его ноги, вновь глядя на приоткрытый вход.

– Что ты собираешься делать? – прошептал Демьен с волнением и предвкушением. Он вновь хотел…

– А ты как думаешь? – Эверард приник к нему губами там. На этот раз движение языка внутри сопровождалось еще более интенсивными ощущениями, словно и не было разрядки. Влажные, глубокие, насыщенные прикосновения. Демьен ерзал и забывался в громких протяжных стонах. Ему хотелось выпрыгнуть за пределы себя, напряжение вновь скапливалось в паху, сочное до боли.

Эверард чуть отстранился, рассматривая его вход. Растянутый и приоткрытый от недавних вторжений, он манил своей тесной темнотой, но еще сильнее – тем наслаждением, что Эверард испытывал, проникая в Демьена, овладевая им раз за разом. Хотелось вновь погрузиться в тугую тьму языком, пальцами, членом, ощутить трепетное и упругое давление, почувствовать пульсацию крови.

– Брал на остров вибратор? – спросил Эверард.

– Да… – после недолгого молчания задушено ответил Демьен.

– Пользовался?

Демьен тяжело дышал, возбуждаясь всё сильнее и пытаясь понять, куда Эверард клонит.

– Да… – всё же ответил он. – Но только в турне… До того, как переспал с Францем.

Эверард бросил на него долгий взгляд и еще раз укусил за округлую попку. Демьен вздрогнул и выгнулся. Бедра подрагивали, словно его вновь снедало желание.

– Хотел меня обмануть? – Эверард растянулся рядом, обнимая и целуя. – Думал, скрыть от меня случившееся, и поэтому не пользовался игрушкой?

Демьен виновато потупил глаза. – Я боялся тебя потерять…

– Никогда больше не обманывай меня, – Эверард жарко поцеловал его, зарываясь пальцами в волосы. – Никогда… Даже если правда горше некуда!..

– Прости… – щеки полыхнули румянцем.

Эверард подсунул руку ему под голову, поворачивая к себе спиной, сжимая шею сгибом локтя, словно собирался задушить. Демьен дрожал и млел, отдаваясь требовательным ласкам другой руки. Погружение было тотальным, до беспамятства. От дыхания Эверарда в волосах желание сводило живот. Демьен ерзал, насколько позволяли объятия любовника, прижимаясь попкой к налитому члену, и когда тот наконец вошел в него, Демьен просто выпал за грань, закатывая глаза и кусая губы.

Эверард приподнялся на локте, наблюдая, как любовник бесстыдно и открыто наслаждается. Демьен задыхался и мычал от блаженства, бессильно опуская голову ему на руку. Он изгибался и вскрикивал, слепо хватая его за бедро и притягивая к себе. На лице маячила уже знакомая предоргазменная агония, словно удовольствия было слишком много. Взгляд казался отсутствующим. Сквозь упоительную вязь собственного наслаждения Эверард вдруг подумал, что никогда еще Демьен не упивался сексом с таким подчеркнутым беспамятством, словно уже и не замечая, с кем он, словно это было не особо важно… Было ли ему действительно наплевать, и значение имел только упругий член в заднице?

Эверард склонился к его уху.

– Расскажи, как тебе было с Францем, – шепнул он ему в волосы и тут же ощутил, как зашлось под ладонью сердце. Грудь Демьена тяжело вздымалась.

– Сейчас?! – произнес он изумленно, оборачиваясь и вглядываясь ему в лицо. Полные неверия синие глаза сводили с ума.

Эверард отстранился, и Демьен подался следом, не выпуская его из себя, постанывая, всем телом упрашивая продолжать. Эверард притянул его за бедра, заставляя изогнуться на коленях, вдавливая грудью в постель. Искаженный желанием профиль Демьена сводил с ума, как и комкающие простыню пальцы, сумасшедший изгиб спины и соблазнительная попка – вся в его власти, вся на виду, беззащитная и открытая, – и Эверард вбивался в его тело с удвоенной страстью.

Он снова слышал так поразившие его стоны и полыхал от вечной тяги к этому нервному, будоражащему его существу, от понятного желания владеть им, делать своим. Порой стоны сбивались на высокие жалобные нотки, но затем вновь опускались до глубокой протяжной жажды молодого самца. И Эверард горел. Эверард стискивал зубы и понимал, что никогда не сможет насытиться.

Он наблюдал за своими чувствами, то погружаясь в них с головой, то вновь всплывая на поверхность. Он ревновал… Он понимал это и усмехался.

Демьен казался мягким и податливым, готовым на всё. И эта его расслабленность царапала Эверарда, как и слишком бесстыдные стоны. От мысли, что Демьен точно так же наслаждался бы с любым другим мужчиной, мир вспыхивал тысячью искр. И вновь хотелось смеяться. Над собой. Над тем, как всё устроено. Он отпускал себя и погружался в наслаждение до дрожи, понимая, что не сможет сегодня выпустить любовника из рук.

_Эх, Демьен, Демьен…_

Неожиданно он почувствовал, как Демьен скользнул рукой между ног, ощупывая дрожащими пальцами то место, где они соединялись, а потом вдруг обхватил его мошонку. Эверарда чуть не подбросило. Он глухо застонал на выдохе, едва не кончив от остроты ощущений.

– Что ты делаешь? – хрипло прошептал он Демьену в волосы, заставляя его вскрикивать от чувственных толчков внутри.

– Я хочу свести тебя с ума! – жалобно выдохнул тот.

– Ты давно уже это сделал…

Они дошли до пика вместе и, пережив его, упали ничком, мокрые от испарины, ленивые.

Демьен тяжело дышал, облизывая пересохшие губы, и скользил взглядом по письменному столу у противоположной стены и стилизованным фотографиям Таити. Морок наслаждения рассеивался, и мысли всё отчетливей крутились вокруг недавнего вопроса. И было немного страшно… Эверард молчал, и Демьен еще минуту рассеянно слушал пение птиц, а потом осторожно повернулся и посмотрел ему в глаза. Но любовник выглядел расслабленным и спокойным. Он окинул его мягким взглядом и, придвинув к себе, поцеловал в лоб.

– Я хочу еще выпить… – прошептал Демьен.

– Шампанского?

– Давай.

Эверард набрал портье, и через пять минут фрукты и несколько бутылок игристого вина были у них. Демьен лежал ничком на смятых простынях и, даже не думая прикрыться, слушал, как любовник объясняется с персоналом.

– Много девчонок было за эти месяцы? – спросил Эверард, вернувшись. Демьен наблюдал, как ловко он открывает бутылку, как наполняет шипучим золотом бокалы.

– Я спал только с Джеки, – Демьен с жадностью глотнул прохладу, наслаждаясь сладковатым покалыванием во рту. При мысли о Жаклин вспоминались цветки орхидеи…

– Ну хоть ей ты был верен, – Эверард приник к бокалу.

Демьен удивленно поднял на него глаза, отчаянно краснея и не в силах ничего с этим поделать. Допив, Эверард бросил на него лукавый взгляд и рассмеялся.

– Впрочем, измена с Францем ведь тоже была своего рода актом верности? – он поворошил его волосы и снял с себя брюки.

Демьен держался за бокал, как за спасательный круг, и не мог понять, почему эти слова вызывают в нем такое щемящее чувство.

Эверард лег рядом. Его большие мудрые глаза удивительно мерцали, и Демьену вдруг захотелось плакать. Он быстро допил, слегка давясь шипучим напитком, и лег щекой любовнику на грудь. Стук сильного сердца, тепло ладони на спине – и он вновь чувствовал себя маленьким, живым и голым.

– Я так боялся тебя потерять… – прошептал он.

– Да-а, – задумчиво протянул Эверард, перебирая его волосы. – Если бы это было не с Францем, еще неизвестно, какая была бы реакция.

– Когда это случилось, я так волновался, – Демьен потерся носом о его грудь, вновь переживая утро своего «грехопадения». Теплая ладонь успокаивающе поглаживала по спине. – И в то же время… Знаешь… Я понял, о чем ты мне говорил однажды. Что все рамки и границы существуют только в моей голове.

Демьен поднял лицо, проверяя реакцию. Эверард чему-то загадочно улыбался.

– Это надо отпраздновать, – наконец сказал он, неторопливо потянувшись за бутылкой, и неожиданно окатил его шампанским.

– Ай!.. Что ты делаешь?! – Демьен шокированно подпрыгнул, хватая ртом воздух, но любовник со смехом продолжил поливать его голову и плечи, тут же слизывая хмельные потоки с груди и шеи, прижимаясь к губам. Демьен отфыркивался и уклонялся от струи, пытаясь убрать с лица мокрые волосы и протереть глаза.

– Эверард! Постель! – попробовал он образумить любовника, но тот уже открыл новую бутылку, и шипучие потоки вновь полились на голову.

– Черт, что ты творишь?! – Демьен смеялся, чувствуя, как любовник стягивает с него кулон.

– Праздную, – Эверард приставил горлышко к его губам.

– Что? Угм!.. – Демьен сделал щедрый глоток. Он был пьян, счастлив и вновь возбужден.

– Праздную твое взросление и твою красоту… – шептал Эверард, страстно целуя его и ныряя пальцами в мокрые волосы.

– Черт, я опять возбудился… – Демьен растянулся на влажных простынях и наконец протер глаза. Он всё видел во взгляде Эверарда, знал, что красив сейчас. Желанен… И это было лучше любого подарка.

– Где мой кулон?

– Здесь он, не переживай, – любовник перевернул его на живот. Демьен почувствовал прохладу шампанского на спине и прикосновения гибкого языка. По коже бежали мурашки, и было уже всё равно, что постель мокрая.

– Раздвинь ноги, – шепнул Эверард, и Демьен тут же ощутил что-то холодное у самого ануса.

– Что ты…? – успел он выдохнуть и тут же догадался, когда горлышко бутылки вошло в задний проход. – Вот черт!!! – вскрикнул он и задохнулся от смеха, ощущая внутри шипучую прохладу. – Боже, что ты творишь!.. М-м-м…

Ощущения были крайне странными, но он заводился всё сильнее. Эверард двинул бутылкой, трахая его узким горлышком. Демьен захлебнулся стоном, уже не боясь расплескать. Неожиданно Эверард убрал бутылку.

– О боги мои… – Демьен кусал губы, пытаясь удержать шампанское в себе. – Так я еще ни разу не бухал…

– Налить еще? – усмехнулся Эверард, кусая его за плечо.

– Мне бы это не пролить… – Демьен сорвано дышал, сжимая задний проход. – Черт, у меня внутри какая-то алхимическая реакция!

Эверард издал короткий смешок. – Не бойся, его там совсем мало, – он отстранился. В бутылке еще довольно уверенно плескалось.

Через минуту давление утихло.

– Господи, я весь в шампанском… – произнес Демьен, больше не боясь сделать простыни еще более мокрыми: если до этого внутри что-то и было, то куда-то безвозвратно исчезло, но сам он был хмельнее прежнего.

– В турне много пил? – Эверард подложил под спину подушку и, изучая его внимательным взглядом, отхлебнул с горла.

– Да… Но в шампанском не купался, – Демьен плавно перетек на колени, зачесывая мокрые волосы и изгибаясь в спине. Мир был жидким, вся усталость куда-то исчезла. Тело звенело и вибрировало, он чувствовал себя новорожденным богом. Эверард, посмеиваясь, наблюдал за ним.

– Блин, что мы будем делать с матрасом? Или попросим другой номер? Мы ведь задержимся в отеле?

– Не переживай, – любовник поманил его к себе, и Демьен перетек к нему на руки.

– Матрас можно перевернуть на другую сторону. Расскажи лучше что-нибудь, о чем я еще не знаю.

Демьен задумался. – А я тебе рассказывал, что еще в самом начале турне, до того, как сбежать и попробовать кемет, я пытался встретиться с Сандрой и Девином?

– Нет, – Эверард смотрел на него своим умопомрачительным взглядом, одновременно ироничным и нежным. – Встреча не состоялась, как я понимаю?

Демьен не смог сдержать улыбку. Он не знал, о чем рассказывать: Эверард, казалось, знает о нем всё, даже то, что сам он пока не осознал.

– Ну да… Нет, потом можно было встретиться, меня же благополучно вернули, и мы как раз были в Чикаго, но мне уже не хотелось, – Демьен качнулся на его бедрах. – Они потом меня по телефону всячески обзывали… Ну, в общем… – он засмеялся и опустил взгляд, чувствуя себя пьянее с каждой минутой.

– Расскажи лучше, как у вас с Францем всё это случилось, – Эверард сделал щедрый глоток, и на секунду интенсивность его взгляда усилилась. – Что интересного делали?

– Да ничего такого… – Демьен покраснел от неожиданности. – Ничего такого, чего бы ты со мной не делал…

Он поспешил обнять Эверарда, пряча у него на плече свое смущение. – Ты ревнуешь?.. – прошептал он, скользя губами по шее, прикусывая мочку, чувствуя ладонь на ягодицах и ответную нежность. Объятия – и всё его существо было готово к взлету, как если бы гравитация вдруг изменила направление.

– Как тебе было с Францем? – задумчиво спросил Эверард. – Расскажи о нем.

Демьен удивленно отстранился, заглядывая ему в глаза. – Так странно… Он почти теми же словами спрашивал о тебе.

Теперь довольно удивленным выглядел Эверард.

– И что ты ему ответил? – он поставил бутылку на тумбочку.

– Уже не помню… – Демьен хотел было уткнуться обратно ему в плечо, но Эверард перехватил его за подбородок и теперь рассматривал со странной усмешкой.

– Ну он… Проклятье! – скулы полыхнули лихорадочным румянцем. Сердце взволнованно стучало. Демьен не знал, что говорить. В наблюдавших за ним темных глазах всё ярче мерцала ироничная хитринка, а улыбка становилась всё шире.

– Ты так мило краснеешь, – наконец произнес Эверард и поцеловал его в губы, избавляя от мучительной исповеди. – Вставай…

– Куда ты? – Демьен слез с любовника и едва не подорвался следом, но вовремя понял, что тот идет в туалет.

Че-о-орт!!! Демьен зачесал влажные волосы и быстро приложился к бутылке. Он всё еще пытался отдышаться от невысказанных откровений. А может, надо было всё рассказать? Но как?!

Постель была в ужасном беспорядке. Демьен попытался собрать мокрые простыни и промокнуть сухими концами матрас, но понял, что своими силами не справится.

Он быстро вытащил ремень из брюк любовника и, замотав в них пистолет, спрятал в шкаф. Потом туда же засунул свой кулон, всё сильнее опасаясь забыть его в этом номере и особо на себя не надеясь. И только после этого натянул шорты и наконец позвонил портье.

Опьянение вошло в ту чудесную фазу, когда мир сверкает достоинствами, и не видно ни одного недостатка. Скрестив руки на груди и прислушиваясь к звукам воды в капсуле санузла, Демьен наблюдал, как молодая таитянка быстро перестилает постель. Что она думала о них? Ее смуглое широкое лицо казалось всё таким же добродушным.

– Что-нибудь еще? – спросила она.

– Я не знаю… Может, еще шампанского, – улыбнулся Демьен, и девушка весело рассмеялась, забирая стопку влажных простыней.

– О, флирт с горничными… – Эверард вышел, едва за девушкой закрылась дверь.

Демьен радостно подскочил к нему, обнимая и прижимаясь всем телом. – Я сто лет не видел тебя голым!

– Да ладно! – рассмеялся Эверард.

– То, что было сегодня, не в счет! И вчера тоже… Смотри, я перестелил постель!

– Ее перестелила горничная.

– А еще я спрятал твой пистолет вместе с брюками в шкаф, – добавил Демьен шепотом.

– Я заметил, – Эверард улыбнулся и, взяв со столика ломтик дыни, сел на кровать.

– А ты знаешь, что они выращивают их прямо здесь, на островах?

– Да, я в курсе… Как хорошо, что ты догадался поменять постель, самое время поспать.

– Спать?! Ни за что!

Не сводя с него взгляда, Демьен игриво спустил шорты и отшвырнул их ногой подальше. – Я не дам тебе спать!

Он забрался на любовника. Шампанское, истома в глазах, солнечные блики и соль на коже, – Демьен всё никак не мог поверить, что они вместе.

Эверард вытер руки салфеткой и со вздохом откинулся назад. – Боже, как ты похорошел… Сейчас поспим, а вечером направим свои стопы в город.

– Не хочу спать, – Демьен рассматривал его с блаженной улыбкой.

– Ну да, это же я не спал двое суток.

– А почему?

Эверард пожал плечами. – Так получилось.

– Слушай… давно хотел спросить. А у тебя были…? – Демьен резко замолчал. Эверард усмехнулся, уже догадываясь, в чем суть вопроса.

– У тебя в жизни были другие мужчины кроме меня и Билли?

– Да.

– И кроме того парня, который там… ну, любил тебя по-всякому… и всё такое? – Демьен недовольно закатил глаза.

– Были, – засмеялся Эверард.

– Были?! – изумился Демьен. – Серьезно?.. Ты не рассказывал! – настроение катилось по наклонной. Мир уже не казался таким чарующе ярким.

– Тебе опасно рассказывать такие вещи. Во всяком случае, пока. Ты слишком бурно реагируешь, запоминаешь всё это, накручиваешь себя, – Эверард с понимающей улыбкой наблюдал за сменой эмоций на его лице. Демьен кусал губы, змеи неуверенности и сомнений вновь поднимали голову: он никогда не станет достаточно хорош. Достаточно хорош для Эверарда.

– Демьен, – произнес тот увещевающе. – Всё это было мимолетно и несерьезно. У меня ни с одним мужчиной не было таких долгих и глубоких отношений, как с тобой. Даже с Билли.

– Да? – Демьен не мог скрыть радость, как ни старался. – Ну тогда ладно… Но мне всё равно не нравится мысль, что у тебя были другие мужчины!

– Ты маленький поганец, – засмеялся Эверард. – Это же прошлое!

– Всё равно... Ты мой! Мой, мой и только мой! – Демьен склонился к любовнику, вдавливая его руками в постель. – Ты только мой! – страстно шептал он ему в губы, упиваясь звучанием этих слов. – Никому не отдам!

Эверард широко улыбался, наблюдая за ним. Демьен, всё еще полыхая от непонятной ревности, нырнул рукой под матрас и достал припрятанный ремень.

– Оу! Это что-то новенькое, – захохотал Эверард. – Выпорешь меня?

Демьен неуверенно замер. – Ты ведь не против, если я свяжу тебе руки?

– Зачем тебе это? – Эверард смотрел на него завораживающим взглядом.

– Сейчас узнаешь, – Демьен со смущенной улыбкой стянул его запястья. – Блин, какое тут дурацкое изголовье! Даже ремень не привяжешь…

Эверард коротко рассмеялся, наблюдая за его стараниями.

– Ладно, держи руки так! – Демьен покосился на тумбочку, где еще лежали ножницы. – А можно я отрежу край от твоей рубашки? – спросил он осторожно.

– Нет, – ответил Эверард.

– А от простыни? Или они решат, что мы вообще какие-то вредители?

Они оба задохнулись от смеха.

– Объясни, что ты хочешь сделать, – всё еще беззвучно содрогаясь, спросил Эверард.

– Я хочу завязать тебе глаза.

– В туалете висит халат, возьми от него пояс, и не придется ничего резать.

– Ты гений!

Демьен подорвался в капсулу санузла. Когда он шел назад с шелковым поясом в руке, его синие глаза лихорадочно блестели.

Эверард с улыбкой закинул связанные руки за голову. Демьен сел на него верхом и накрыл его глаза. И как только он туго затянул пояс у него за головой, Эверард ощутил поднимающуюся изнутри агонию. Кровь прилила к лицу. Он задыхался…

Демьен быстро сорвал импровизированную повязку, испуганно рассматривая проступившие у него на лбу вены.

– Что с тобой? – с тревогой выдохнул он.

– Сам в шоке… – отдышавшись, произнес Эверард и вдруг рассмеялся. – Ну и лицо у тебя! А я предупреждал, что мне это не нравится… Сейчас еще раз попробуем, только не затягивай.

– Ладно, – Демьен боязливо прикрыл его глаза шелком. На этот раз прошло без неожиданностей. Губы Эверарда коварно улыбались, и Демьен не мог понять, с чего вдруг, ведь это он сейчас был королем положения, это у любовника, а не у него, были связаны руки и закрыты глаза. И теперь, когда они были завязаны, он застревал взглядом на высоких скулах и изысканной линии челюсти, на его губах…

Демьен думал, что, завязав Эверарду глаза, больше не будет без остатка тонуть в их темной бездне, не будет смущаться от его взгляда. Но на первый план вышли губы мужчины, и теперь уже они притягивали всё внимание. Изысканные, бледно-розовые, с чуть припухлым контуром… Демьен балдел от их очертаний и вспоминал бесчисленные поцелуи.

Словно подслушав его мысли, Эверард улыбнулся, и у Демьена сладостно заныло в паху. Пауза была слишком долгой, он понимал это, но не мог оторваться. С повязкой на глазах Эверард искушал его еще сильнее. Демьен опустился и лизнул сначала нижнюю губу, потом верхнюю и снова нижнюю. Нырнул языком в приоткрытый рот…

Он чувствовал, как вместе с его возбуждением растет желание любовника.

Он отрывался и рассматривал лицо Эверарда, на губах которого то и дело маячила лукавая улыбка, словно тот мог что-то видеть сквозь шелковую повязку, – а потом вновь целовал его рот, терся лицом о скулы, постанывая от прибывающего желания, дрожа от перемен в его дыхании. Эверард не пытался завладеть инициативой, позволяя верховодить и целовать себя. Демьен млел и ерзал, задевая его эрегированный орган.

– М-м-м... Я бы тебя съел, – прошептал он, краснея и радуясь, что Эверард этого не видит.

– Съешь, – ответил тот с обольстительной улыбкой.

– Сейчас… – следя за выражением его лица, Демьен переместился ниже и чуть раздвинул его бедра.

– Может, мне сразу на живот перевернуться? – заржал Эверард.

– Пока не надо, – хихикнул Демьен. Он не таясь рассматривал гибкое тело, двигая по возбужденному члену рукой. Эверард со вздохом закинул руки за голову.

Демьен опустился на колени и, следя за реакцией, принялся облизывать его член от корня до головки. Лицо Эверарда оставалось спокойным, хотя сам Демьен готов был дрожать от страсти. Когда плоть была достаточно увлажнена, он обхватил ствол ладонью и целиком сосредоточился на головке. Он обжимался губами и выпускал ее с громким чмоком, одновременно лаская член ладонью по всей длине и вновь прихватывая губами. Он старался не сбиваться с ритма, то и дело скользя влажными ладонями по стволу и вновь с причмокиванием выпуская головку. Он кидал на любовника быстрые взгляды и сразу обхватывал член так, словно пытался высосать жизнь.

Скоро его старания были вознаграждены: неровное дыхание Эверарда сменилось долгими глухими стонами. Эверард сжимал зубы и уже открыто двигал бедрами, явно не в силах улежать.

Демьен сам готов был кончить, когда видел, как наслаждение меняет его красивое лицо. Хотелось смотреть, не отрываясь, но от этого страдала техника.

Когда же он в очередной раз бросил взгляд в сторону его лица, то наткнулся на внимательный и хитрый глаз, наблюдающий за ним из-под приподнятой повязки. Руки любовника были свободны. От увиденного Демьен выпустил головку изо рта и на миг забыл, кто он и что вообще здесь делает.

Эверард хохотнул от его удивления.

– Демьен, это божественно, – он снял с головы шелковый пояс и зачесал волосы. – Мне стоило огромных усилий не кончить еще на второй минуте. Скажи, что ты где-то вычитал эту технику. Успокой меня.

– Черт, как ты развязался?! – Демьен распрямился, немного придя в себя.

– Это несложно.

– Ты бы хоть предупреждал… И да, меня этому никто не учил, не переживай… вычитал в одной книжке.

– Продолжишь? – с хитрющей улыбкой спросил Эверард.

– Нет! Ты всё испортил!

– Жаль… Но мне так хотелось посмотреть, – Эверард подмигнул ему, и по его улыбке Демьен понял, что ему ничуть не жаль.

– Если тебе так нравится смотреть!.. То я продемонстрирую тебе один интересный вид, – он оседлал его задом наперед, оглядываясь и показывая язык. – Но притворись, что у тебя всё еще связанны руки.

– Идет, – Эверард подложил ладони под голову, наблюдая, как Демьен садиться на его член, помогая себе рукой. От представшего глазам вида можно было действительно рехнуться, как и от ощущений… Желание, разбуженное умелыми ласками, было до сумасшествия интенсивным.

Эверард усмехался, глядя, как Демьен скользит по члену, демонстрируя округлую попку и изгиб узкой спины, но на самом деле ему не было смешно. Порой он думал, что только эта кажущаяся дистанция еще способна уберечь их от окончательного погружения в бездну и последующей аннигиляции вселенной.

Демьен стонал в голос, вжимаясь задницей ему в бедра и прогибаясь от наслаждения. Светлые пряди ниспадали на плечи.

Тесно. Жарко. Безумно хорошо… Эверард кусал губы, наблюдая, и с трудом удерживал руки за головой. Ему хотелось схватить Демьена за волосы, за аппетитную попку, увеличить амплитуду, да просто обнять… Но он сдерживался, балансируя на острой грани наслаждения, а порой ловя себя на странной серьезности и даже мрачности. И дело было не в мнимых договоренностях. Просто сейчас Демьен до ужаса напоминал ему другого человека, который как-то раз вот так же скакал на нем, повернувшись спиной, и, кажется, впервые открыто наслаждался, не сдерживая стонов. Эверард знал, что с ним сейчас Демьен, его мальчик, но обман зрения становился с каждым мигом всё сильнее, и шутки про реинкарнацию уже не казались такими смешными.

Прерывая наслаждение и немало сожалея об этом, он поднялся и опрокинул любовника спиной себе на грудь.

– Ш-ш-ш, всё хорошо… – прошептал он, повернувшись вместе с ним на бок и продолжив двигаться.

– А!.. что случилось?.. – застонал Демьен, оглядываясь. – Тебе не понравилось? – и вдруг встревожился, заметив его взгляд. – Я сделал что-то не так?..

Он весь был в истоме, весь в агонии, его мальчик. Эверард успел тысячу раз казнить себя за то, что прервал их игры.

– Всё хорошо, – шептал он, утыкаясь лбом ему в скулу, поглаживая грудь и возбужденный толстенький член, хотя уже не испытывал того желания. – Прости… Видимо, это и есть возраст. Когда воспоминания мешают жить.

– Что?.. Я кого-то тебе напомнил? – Демьен нахмурил брови. – Его?

И это «его» прозвучало так многозначительно и странно, что Эверард не сдержал смешок. Они оба прекрасно знали, о ком говорят.

– Оставь… Ерунда всё это, – он упал спиной на подушки.

– Я так похож на него? – Демьен кусал губы и смотрел на него поверх плеча.

– Совсем не похож, – ответил Эверард. – Но был похож в тот момент. Эти стоны твои… Надо же мне было испортить такой чудесный трах! – усмехнулся он.

– А я всё так же безумно хочу тебя… – Демьен прильнул к нему, нежный, сладкий, волнующий. Эверард тоже хотел.

– Пошел этот Билли к черту! – произнес Демьен. – Мне не нравится, что ты вспоминаешь его все эти годы!.. Сколько лет прошло?

– Много.

– Ну сколько?

Эверард засмеялся и не ответил.

– Ты так сильно любил его, что не можешь забыть?

– Из всех мужчин, что были у меня, я любил только тебя и Билли. Когда ты появился в моей жизни, я просто не мог не вспомнить о нем.

– А я хочу, чтобы ты о нем забыл!

– А ты больше не осветляй волосы, и всё будет хорошо, – усмехнулся Эверард. Демьен надулся.

– Ну что?.. – Эверард обнял его за талию, прижимая к себе. – Растянем дырочку еще немного?

Демьен вспыхнул и заволновался, тут же переключаясь. В голосе любовника звучало столько интимного обещания, что он вновь полыхал, словно только что зажженный факел. Предвкушение и легкий страх сжимали горло, и Демьен только и мог, что кивнуть.

– Что ты будешь делать? – спросил он взволнованно, когда Эверард положил его ничком на постель.

– Теперь моя очередь прыгать на тебе задом наперед.

Демьен хмыкнул, глядя на него из-за плеча. Нелепость собственных мыслей вызывала улыбку.

– На этот раз точно не обойдемся без смазки… – Эверард шлепнул его по ягодице и достал из холодильника уже замороженное масло.

– А что ты собираешься делать? – Демьен с интересом наблюдал за его перемещениями.

– Сейчас всё узнаешь. Раздвинь ноги, – Эверард опустился поверх его спины, так, что попка Демьена как раз оказалась между его раздвинутыми коленями, и поставил блюдце на левую ягодицу. Демьен вздрогнул от холода и обернулся, но ничего не увидел, кроме спины и задницы любовника.

– Блин, что ты делаешь? – засмеялся он и вдруг взвился, ощутив, как в анус проникает замороженный кусочек. – А-а! Черт!

– Тише, расслабься, – улыбнулся Эверард.

Демьен стонал от тающего холода внутри и от пальца, проталкивающего масло глубже.

– А теперь не дергайся, – предупреждающе прошептал любовник и направил в него член. Демьен приподнялся на локтях и, оглянувшись, увидел, как Эверард, стоя над ним на коленях, медленно входит, придерживая член рукой. Демьен не удержался и схватил его за ягодицу, но в следующий момент уже извивался ничком на постели. Член входил туго и под самым необычным углом, какой Демьен только помнил. Головка давила прямо на простату, он отрывисто стонал и кусал пальцы. Что-то подобное уже было в его жизни, но не до такой степени.

Эверард протяжно застонал и развел колени, опускаясь ниже. Член двигался ритмично, но с самой малой амплитудой, так что давление приходилось прямиком на простату. Демьен вскрикивал и впивался пальцами в подушку, выпячивал ягодицы и вновь вибрировал мелкой дрожью.

– А-а… малыш, расслабься… – со стоном говорил ему Эверард, и Демьен дрожал и задыхался. Картина, которую он видел, периодически оборачиваясь, сводила его с ума: красивая задница любовника поверх его собственной попки.

Скоро член стал ходить свободнее – влажные, бесстыдные проникновения – и Эверард увеличил амплитуду, заставляя Демьена корчиться и отрывисто стонать. Он удерживался на руках и, опустив голову, видел мокрую от испарины и масла промежность Демьена. Яички призывно ерзали по постели. Эверард нырнул ладонью между ним и постелью, нащупывая влажный от смазки член и прижимая его вместе с Демьеном к себе. Ему казалось, что он может ощутить собственные вторжения, и это безумно возбуждало. Он толкнулся еще несколько раз, упиваясь сочными стонами, чувствуя скольжение члена по ладони. В следующую минуту Демьен дернулся – отчего член вылетел из задницы – и, прикусив ладонь, кончил.

Эверард приподнялся и, поцеловав его в обе ягодицы, растянулся рядом. Тяжелое дыхание и всё еще исполненное наслаждения лицо Демьена вызывали улыбку. Он мог бы и дальше трахать его, он безумно этого хотел, но Демьен выглядел изможденным. Облизнув губы, тот перевернулся на спину и обратил к нему свои полные истомы голубые глаза. Эверард чувствовал, как ослабевает безумие последних дней, как утихает голод, и остается лишь мерное пламя в районе груди. В этот момент возбуждение существовало отдельно от него: он созерцал его, парил над ним словно птица. Он мог идти за ним – мог наблюдать.

Демьен многозначительно обвил пальцы вокруг его напряженного органа.

– Давай поедим, поспим, а потом продолжим? – прошептал он.

– Я всё же затрахал тебя? – усмехнулся Эверард.

– Нет, просто я немного устал… И у меня жопа такими темпами скоро станет гладкой, – Демьен со смехом уткнулся ему в плечо.

Эверард засмеялся и, откинувшись на спину, скользнул взглядом по потолку. – Можем больше вообще не трахаться…

Демьен пристроился рядом, наплевав на еду. Это всё потом, потом… Глаза смыкались.

– Совсем? – произнес он, уже засыпая.

– Ну да, – так же расслаблено ответил Эверард. Демьен открыл глаза. Любовник, набросив на бедра край простыни, уже приготовился ко сну.

– В смысле: вообще? – Демьен вдруг ощутил смутную тревогу. Конечно, Эверард шутил. Он бы не смог без него, как Демьен не мог… Но тот казался вполне серьезным.

– Да, – Эверард открыл глаза и устремил вверх задумчивый взгляд. – Я бы смог…

Демьен со всхлипом поднялся, пристально глядя ему в лицо. В душе разверзся ад. Он еще ничего не понимал, но уже было больно.

– Погоди, ты имеешь в виду – совсем?!!

– Ш-ш… не горячись, – усмехнулся Эверард. – Я сказал только, что мог бы и не трахать тебя.

– Скажи это еще раз, – слезы брызнули из глаз. – Вот сейчас, – Демьен приложил его ладонь к своей груди, сердце бешено стучало, – скажи правду! Ты бы смог обойтись без меня?!

– Не начинай истерику и не коверкай мои слова.

Демьен покачал головой, надрывно всхлипывая, не в силах поверить. Эверард попытался привлечь его к себе, но он отклонился и вырвался. В груди было так больно, словно чья-то злая рука уже разлучала их навеки. После всего наслаждения, после всей страсти…

– То есть ты смог бы сейчас обойтись без меня?!.. – он пытался понять. – А почему тогда ты не смог этого шесть лет назад?! Почему трахнул меня в ту ночь?!!

Лицо Эверарда исказилось сочувствием и мукой, он с силой привлек его к себе, зарываясь пальцами в волосы, прижимаясь губами к уху. – Я не сказал, что смог бы обойтись без тебя… Только без секса с тобой. И лишь при условии, что всё остальное будет по-прежнему.

Демьен всхлипнул и задрожал, жмурясь, стискивая Эверарда в объятиях. Голос проникал куда-то в самый центр мозга, возбуждая, сводя с ума, заставляя страдать от надежды и любви. Слезы текли по щекам: он не сдастся, даже если любовник решит всё прекратить.

– Давай я расскажу тебе одну притчу, – прошептал Эверард. – Она мне очень нравится. Раньше я не раз прибегал к ней, чтобы объяснить другим, почему не делаю татуировки… В общем, как-то поспорили ученики двух мастеров, чей учитель круче. Одни говорят: наш учитель сильнее. Однажды мы пересекали реку. Он перешел на другой берег и забыл на этом свои книги. Мы уже думали отправиться за ним, а он кричит нам, мол, не надо, откройте книгу на нужной странице и покажите мне. Мы открыли, а он стал водить рукой в воздухе, и на наших глазах в книге появились знаки. Вот насколько крут наш учитель! А ученики другого мастера послушали и говорят: а наш учитель настолько крут, что может этого и не делать…

Демьен удивленно поднял голову, глядя в глубокие глаза Эверарда. Притча что-то зацепила, хотя он толком не мог уловить ее суть.

– Может этого и не делать… – повторил Эверард, видя его растерянный взгляд. – Помнишь, ты когда-то спрашивал, почему люди занимаются сексом? А ведь это один из способов познать другого человека. Пусть мы не всегда это осознаем… Мне хотелось познать тебя, понять, кто ты и что ты такое. Я хотел сделать тебя своим, – горячо шептал Эверард, и Демьен плакал и плавился в сладкой агонии. – Овладеть тобой, присвоить, украсть! А теперь… – любовник с улыбкой посмотрел ему в глаза. – Теперь я знаю тебя, чувствую. Люблю. Теперь ты мой… И моя любовь к тебе настолько велика, что я мог бы тебя и не трахать.

Демьен зажмурился и опустился Эверарду на грудь, вновь всхлипывая, на этот раз от пронзительного счастья. Мужчина молчал, обнимая его за плечи и задумчиво теребя волосы.

– Но я не смогу без секса с тобой… – произнес Демьен, успокоившись. – И не потому что я такой… сексоголик. Просто я хочу тебя! – выдохнул он с жаром. – Я люблю тебя… я жить без тебя не могу!.. И я хочу всего тебя, всего… – он поднял лицо, проверяя, понимает ли Эверард. – Всё, что ты можешь мне дать и сделать со мной!

– Я понимаю, – успокаивающе улыбнулся тот.

Демьен ссунулся и, обхватив его член ладонью, потерся о него щекой.

– Малыш, – засмеялся Эверард. – Может, твоя задница еще не совсем гладкая, но мой член точно стерся уже под корень.

– Не правда! – Демьен со смехом уткнулся в упругую плоть носом. – Ты себя принижаешь! Тут еще очень много осталось… – он игриво скользнул губами по его животу и, не выпуская член из рук, лег рядом.

– Можно я буду держать тебя за него во сне? – спросил он, глядя на Эверарда искрящимся взглядом.

– Нет, – с улыбкой ответил тот.

– Ну хотя бы пока не усну?

– Ладно.

Демьен устроился удобнее, приникая всем телом, и мягко обвил пальцами свою самую любимую и драгоценную игрушку, свой предмет культа. Он знал, что сейчас Эверард, скорее всего, отстранится – он так любил спать отдельно – но, засыпая, почувствовал только, как тот осторожно убирает его ладонь с паха и кладет себе на грудь.

 


	109. Chapter 109

### 18

 

Темный ром, шампанское, лаймовый сироп… Демьен облизнул губы и мягко толкнул любовника плечом.

– В первый раз ты тоже напоил меня шампанским.

Эверард усмехнулся. Взгляд, устремленный на лаковую поверхность барной стойки, стал лукавым и мечтательным. – Да, неплохо получилось.

Демьен хихикнул и заерзал. Когда Эверард подносил бокал к губам, в груди жгло и горело. Хотелось льнуть, исподволь пробираться пальцами под одежду, соблазнять. Но он лишь нервно поглаживал гладкий аммолит на груди, – его личный кусочек девонской эры, как ласково поименовал камень Эверард.

Демьен глотнул из бокала-блюдца и оглянулся в зал. На крытой террасе ресторана было всё так же безлюдно. Непривычная тишина, отсутствие других постояльцев и опустившийся под вечер полный штиль – всё это слишком напоминало атмосферу сна, зыбкий сюрреализм. С этого ракурса воды бассейна словно сливались с гладью лагуны. Хотелось раздеться и нырнуть в них с головой, но он так привык ходить на острове в одних обрезанных джинсах, что даже не подумал вчера о плавках.

Демьен знал, что под одеждой Эверарда тоже ничего нет, и ждал, пока молодой таитянец сделает новый коктейль и вновь оставит их наедине. Хотелось приставать… Он не имел ни малейшего понятия, где они будут встречать Новый Год и вернутся ли сюда со всеми вместе, но смущения не было. Особенно после выпитого…

Чуть повернувшись, Демьен лег подбородком Эверарду на плечо. Тот со смехом пил свой коктейль и словно не замечал его поползновений. Это лишь сильнее разжигало желание. Срабатывало безотказно! Интересно, прошла бы подобная тактика с самим Эверардом? Возможно… Но Демьен знал, что в этой игре сломался бы первым.

Хотелось нырнуть рукой ему в брюки, как пару часов назад на балконе, и сказать: «Я так хочу пососать твой член… Может, вернемся в номер?..» Но вместо этого Демьен произнес:

– Не боишься оставлять их на острове одних?

– Значит, Франца ты в расчет не берешь? – Эверард сделал глоток и с легкой улыбкой чуть повернул к нему голову. – Не переживай, туда не так просто добраться. К тому же, флотилия Морригана охраняет подступы к суше.

Демьен улыбнулся и, отстранившись, со вздохом глотнул новый коктейль. Как и несколько часов назад, валяясь на постели в сладостной дремоте, он словно леденец обсасывал одну и ту же мысль: Эверард простил его!.. простил его измену. Был ли он готов разделить его с другим человеком? Едва ли… Но он явно принял его новый опыт с Францем. Это казалось невероятным, и сердце заходилось от восторга.

Демьен вспоминал, как, поднявшись с постели, вышел на лоджию, прижался к Эверарду со спины, обнаженный и томный, скользнул рукой к паху, вздыхая в голос: «Ну зачем ты оделся?..» Вспоминал, как терся щекой о собранные в хвост волосы и крадучись расстегивал брюки любовника, как жмурился и кусал губы от смущения, ныряя в ширинку и чувствуя тепло и деликатность плоти. Тогда, на лоджии, ему казалось, что за спиной Эверарда его никто не увидит, – глупая уверенность... Демьен млел. Демьен чувствовал пистолет за поясом. Он и сейчас его чувствовал, обнимая любовника.

– Думаешь, пена уже опустилась? – он прильнул к нему, едва не падая с высокого табурета. Еще в номере, когда они вместе сидели в джакузи, Демьен плеснул шампунь в воду при включенных массажерах, и буквально за минуту их обоих накрыло пенной шапкой. Он всё еще чувствовал на коже скользящие объятия, но этого было слишком мало.

– Бедная горничная, – неожиданно засмеялся Эверард и, поцеловав его в лоб, поднялся.

Демьен дезориентированный, быстро допил коктейль и подскочил следом.

– Такой странный штиль… – прошептал он, когда они шли вдоль бассейна к главному корпусу. Всё словно замерло, не слышно было ни плеска волн, ни привычных уже криков птиц.

– Раньше такого не было?

– Не было.

– Наверное, перед штормом.

– Всё так нереально… Мне так и кажется, что я сейчас проснусь… Можно, я поцелую тебя в шею?

Эверард широко улыбнулся. – В машине! – произнес он быстро и, обогнув его каким-то немыслимым па, еще раз обжег взглядом и заскочил на ступеньку.

Пока Эверард разговаривал с администратором, Демьен витал в судорожных мечтах.

Через минуту автомобиль уже ждал их у отеля. Увидев его, он засмеялся. Вполне возможно, авто было самым что ни есть современным, но выглядело точь-в-точь как навороченные машины из старых фильмов.

Однако Эверард смотрел в другую сторону. В еще недавно пустом бассейне появилась девушка на массажном столе. Спину ей разминал смуглый юноша, стоя по бедра в воде. Здесь было так много красивых и хорошо сложённых парней, что Демьен уже начинал переживать. Он поднял глаза на Эверарда. Тот рассматривал сцену долгим задумчивым взглядом.

– Интересно… – произнес он, улыбаясь своим мыслям.

Когда они шли к машине, обнявшись, Демьен старался срочно взять себя в руки и не мог. Внутри словно всё разом упало. Он не хотел верить своим мыслям, не хотел показывать, как сильно ревнует, но пальцы помимо воли сжимались на талии любовника, привлекая его внимание.

Эверард удивленно заглянул ему в лицо. – Надо же, – сорвалось с его губ. – Сколько укора во взгляде.

– Я не ревную! – огрызнулся Демьен, отстраняясь.

– Да я вижу, – Эверард с усмешкой раскрыл перед ним заднюю дверь, и водитель, уже вылезавший из машины, вновь сел за руль.

Нырнув в салон, Демьен сразу отвернулся к окну. Глаза резало от слез, хотя он совсем не ревновал. Эверард поднял тонированное стекло, отделяя салон от водителя, словно предвидя очередную сцену. Демьен хмыкнул: нет уж! он обещал, что сцен не будет, значит, их больше не будет. Он демонстративно смотрел в окно. Но чем сильнее он старался абстрагироваться от происходящего, не думать о любовнике, тем острее ощущал его молчаливое присутствие. Токи тепла охватывали магнитным полем, щекотали корни волос. Демьен глядел на проносящиеся мимо невысокие строения и густые заросли зелени и вновь вспоминал этот его долгий взгляд. Эверард молчал. Наверняка рассматривал его сейчас с иронией в глазах.

– На кого ты смотрел? – Демьен попытался изобразить равнодушие, но в голосе звучала обида и ревность. Проклятье! Ведь он совсем не ревновал! Да и к кому там было ревновать?..

– На девушку?

– Нет.

Демьен обернулся и увидел понимающий взгляд. – Знаешь ее?

– Нет, – Эверард притянул его к себе. – Мне до нее нет никакого дела.

Брови Демьена удивленно приподнялись. – Значит, на массажиста?!

Теперь Эверард действительно смеялся.

– Что же тебя так заинтересовало? – спросил Демьен мрачно.

– Просто хорошая идея.

Эверард внимательно рассматривал Демьена: его скулы горели рваным румянцем, глаза лихорадочно блестели.

– Боги мои… такая мелочь, а ты уже из кожи вон лезешь, – прошептал он, заключая любовника в объятия, видя ответное чувство в его глазах и в губах. Тот пылал желанием, растерянностью, чувством вины, и Эверард уже жалел, что дорога до города такая короткая.

Приникая к красивому лицу лбом и губами, рассматривая любимые черты с близкого расстояния, он впивался в приоткрытый рот. Губы Демьена были заманчиво влажными, припухшими и красными от поцелуев, и Эверарду хотелось кусать их до крови. И он кусал… быстро и нежно, а потом подолгу захватывал ртом, погружался языком в сладкий плен, с трудом контролируя дыхание.

Ревность была так хорошо ему знакома… И он понимал Демьена. Чуть отпуская его, он скользил взглядом по дрожащим векам и влажным стрелкам ресниц и вновь чувствовал волну опасного безумия, от которого так безуспешно пытался спрятать юношу в турне.

– А что за идея? – прошептал Демьен, едва дыша от поцелуев. Он только сейчас заметил, что машина стоит. – Что случилось?

– Приехали, – хрипло произнес Эверард, отстраняясь.

– Так быстро?! – Демьен открыл окно, пахнуло зноем. Они стояли на набережной, и солнце жарило вовсю. Французские фонари создавали странную иллюзию Старого Света. Но солнце светило слишком ярко... Демьен откинулся на сидении и поправил волосы.

Любовник, опустив стекло-перегородку, разговаривал с водителем. Через минуту машина тронулась. Демьен рассматривал проплывающие мимо невысокие здания, буйство зелени, фруктовые развалы и смуглых людей на велосипедах.

Эверард с загадочной улыбкой откинулся в кресле. – Сначала ужин или СПА? – спросил он неожиданно.

– Э-э… СПА, наверное, – растерянно ответил Демьен. – Я не знаю.

– Хорошо, – Эверард отвернулся к окну, прикрыв губы пальцами.

Демьен был заинтригован и вновь не мог отвести глаза от его лица. Высокие скулы, длинные пальцы и легкая усмешка на изысканных губах приковывали всё его внимание.

 

Демьен шел по мраморному коридору СПА-центра и не мог понять, зачем они здесь: свою страсть к банным процедурам он удовлетворил еще в номере отеля, вдоволь нарезвившись в джакузи, да и Эверард явно пришел сюда не за косметическими услугами.

– Что ты задумал? – спросил Демьен, как только они остались наедине в отдельном кабинете.

– Переодевайся, – Эверард бросил ему халат.

– Чего ты хочешь? – Демьен не мог понять, почему так волнуется. Окна просторного, выстеленного кафелем помещения выходили на пышную зелень. Небольшой бассейн и массажный стол были украшены цветами. Возле низкого столика располагались два кресла, а на стенах красовались мозаичные девушки в соломенных юбках и смуглые парни с раковинами.

Осматриваясь и кидая на Эверарда обиженные взгляды, Демьен стянул с себя майку. Здесь было мягкое освещение, приятная атмосфера и нежные ароматы, но что-то в глазах и в настроении любовника заставляло его нервничать.

Сняв после недолгих колебаний шорты, он швырнул их Эверарду, и на губах того замаячила улыбка.

Только увидев, что любовник тоже переодевается и прячет пистолет в кармане махрового халата, Демьен немного успокоился и накинул свой.

Эверард присел в кресло и молча зажег широкую свечу на столике. Его движения гипнотизировали и расслабляли. Демьен опустился рядом, глядя на пламя. Звучала спокойная музыка, и они оба сидели здесь в неглиже, а ведь буквально только что ехали в машине и целовались запоем. Демьен испытал щемящую нежность, захотелось вымолить прощение за всё, что было и что наверняка еще будет…

– Ты хочешь массаж? – спросил он примирительно.

– Да. Хочу, – Эверард усмехнулся, и Демьен вновь запаниковал.

– Да уж… Видел я как-то, как тебе делали массаж, – процедил он язвительно.

– И чуть не сжег мой кабинет, – подытожил Эверард. Демьен прыснул со смеху и немного расслабился.

– Такехико еще делает тебе шиацу?

– Да, иногда.

В помещение зашла изящная девушка в национальной одежде.

– Только на этот раз свечами не швыряйся, – увидев ее, с усмешкой произнес Эверард.

Девушка поставила на столик поднос с чаем. – Когда вы будете готовы?

– Да мы всегда готовы, – ответил Эверард. – А вы предлагаете алкоголь? Или только чай?

– Конечно! Сейчас принесу меню, – услужливо ответила она.

– Принесите лучше ром, – Эверард поманил ее к себе и что-то еще прошептал на ухо.

– Да-да, – охотно закивала она головой. Демьен, переполненный подозрениями, внимательно ее разглядывал. Девушка не походила на коренную таитянку – слишком изящная – явно примешалась китайская, а может и европейская кровь. Неизвестно, о чем Эверард шептал, но на ее улыбающемся лице застыло выражение легкого удивления.

– Что ты там такое заказал? – недоверчиво спросил Демьен, как только она ушла.

– Не хочешь пока окунуться? – Эверард кивнул ему на гидромассажный бассейн. – Можно туда пены плеснуть для полноты картины.

Демьен повеселел, вспомнив свой недавний конфуз.

Когда он налил себе чаю, вернулась девушка с очередным подносом и меню. За ее спиной Демьен с изумлением заметил мускулистого парня в набедренной повязке. Этот точно был коренным таитянцем: скуластое лицо, открытый взгляд, широкая улыбка и этнические татуировки на смуглой коже. С удивлением, граничащим со смущением, Демьен заметил у него на голове венок из белых распустившихся тиаре. Не зная, что подумать, он с тревогой глянул на любовника.

Тот, как ни в чем не бывало, изучал коктейльную карту, девушка ставила на столик темный ром и пустые бокалы, а парень, кидая растерянные взгляды и явно плохо владея английским, просто спросил:

– Кто?

– Да, спасибо… – Эверард распрощался с девушкой и с лучезарной улыбкой посмотрел на Демьена. – Давай, малыш, ты первый.

– Не понял... – с недоумением произнес тот.

– Ты видел, как мне делали массаж, а я нет. Так что раздевайся и вперед на стол.

Демьен покраснел и с недоверием посмотрел на бравого таитянского молодца в самом расцвете сил. Тот, явно понял, что именно он будет его первой жертвой, и смотрел теперь на него с уверенной улыбкой.

– М-м… может лучше ты? – попытался сдать назад Демьен.

– Я сюда не за массажем пришел, – на губах Эверарда возникла лукавая усмешка. И, судя по темному огню в его глазах, замешательство Демьена доставляло ему немалое удовольствие.

– Между прочим, у меня под халатом ничего нет, – попытался напомнить Демьен тихо.

– Не стесняйся, – Эверард подмигнул ему, едва сдерживая смех. – Если что – я рядом.

Массажист уже протягивал полотенце, показывая жестами, мол, чтобы прикрыться. Демьен вспыхнул, понимая, как сильно недооценил его лингвистические способности. Бросив на любовника гневный взгляд, он стянул с шеи аммолитовый кулон, снял халат и быстро забрался на кушетку. Поверхность массажного стола – да сам воздух! – обжигала его, и даже то, что массажист прикрыл ему задницу полотенцем, ничуть не облегчало душевных терзаний.

Эверард пересел в другое кресло, занимая более выгодную позицию.

– Только не говори, что я стал участником гребаного шоу!.. – прошипел Демьен.

Эверард улыбнулся, наливая себе ром. Демьену захотелось побесноваться, выкинуть неожиданный фортель, но что-то в глазах любовника заставило его притихнуть.

Пройдясь рукой по его спине, таитянец собрал волосы и заколол их приколкой. Прикосновение было чужим, Демьен затаился. Лицо наблюдавшего за ним Эверарда стало серьезным до ужаса. Не сводя внимательного взгляда, тот поднес бокал к губам. Демьен смотрел, не мигая, едва дыша от волнения. Неужели его ждал не просто массаж?..

Сильные руки скользнули по спине, и Демьен занервничал. Он сам себе сейчас напоминал кота, готового стартовать с места при любом намеке на угрозу. Он прислушивался и присматривался. Любовник с деланным равнодушием изучал коктейльную карту. Пальцы массажиста довольно умело и уверенно разминали мышцы. Демьен напомнил себе, что это обычный массаж и со вздохом лег щекой на полотенце.

Эверард посмотрел на него и засмеялся.

– Что? – с наигранным недовольством спросил Демьен.

– Приятно? – спросил тот хитро.

Демьен покраснел и замялся. – Ну… да, – он слышал, как смеется парень в набедренной повязке.

– Тогда расслабься, – в темных глазах Эверарда искрилось веселье. – Массаж всё-таки, а ты весь как на иголках.

– Ладно, – Демьен закрыл глаза и постарался успокоиться. Долгие разогревающие движения весьма этому способствовали. Масло для массажа источало нежный аромат.

– Ты следующий? – уточнил он.

– Ну да.

Демьен недоверчиво открыл глаза – любовник беззвучно смеялся, глядя в меню.

– Блин, что такое?!

– Ничего. Ты сам нагнетаешь обстановку.

– Ладно… – Демьен отвернулся и на этот раз постарался действительно расслабиться. Плавные движения ладоней успокаивали… В последний раз массаж ему делала Джеки. Демьен вздохнул. Глубокие поглаживания, разминающие надавливания, скользящие прикосновения. Ему было по-настоящему приятно. То ли массажист только разогревал его, то ли мышцы были не особо зажаты, но движения пальцев не причиняли боль. Демьен вытянул руки и вздохнул полной грудью. По телу разливалось тепло… Мысль, что сейчас к нему прикасается чужой мужчина и Эверард видит это, была неожиданно стимулирующей.

Застенчиво потеребив полотенце, он повернул голову. Эверард наблюдал за ним и пил ром. Демьен робко улыбнулся, и любовник ответил ему спокойной ободряющей улыбкой. Но от сочетания эмоций в его темных глазах у Демьена перехватило дыхание.

– Всё хорошо? – спросил он.

Эверард только усмехнулся и успокаивающе мигнул ему обоими глазами. У него не было желания объяснять Демьену свои чувства, хотя сам он с интересом послушал бы, что тот испытывает. Делать покер-фейс и прятать волнение за бокалом становилось всё сложнее: Демьен чувствовал его на расстоянии, видел малейшие перемены во взгляде, хотя и не всегда точно понимал их.

Он и сам сейчас не мог дать однозначную оценку своим переживаниям. Долгие уверенные поглаживания не столько расслабляли, сколько возбуждали Демьена, – Эверард это видел. Чем-то ситуация напоминала горячку, которую он испытал, когда узнал, что тот переспал с Францем. Хотел ли он вновь почувствовать нечто подобное? Или просто измерял глубину своих чувств? А может, это была попытка исполнить давнее желание взглянуть на экстаз Демьена со стороны? Однозначного ответа не было. Но он хотел этого. Он вновь погружался в омут собственных страстей, в опаляющую темноту.

Вот только идея изначально была проигрышной. Демьен возбуждался, Демьен переживал и следил за его реакцией, Демьен стеснялся. И хотя глаза казались черными из-за расширенных зрачков, а скулы горели лихорадочным румянцем, он боялся отпустить себя, показать желание. Не было и доли той раскованной поэзии, что Эверард имел счастье видеть на сделанных в Токио снимках. И, конечно же, смуглый массажист не был Францем.

Эверард поднял глаза, обмениваясь с ним взглядом, и парень сместился ниже, проводя одной рукой по пояснице, а второй массируя бедро Демьена. Смуглая ладонь скользнула под полотенце, чуть сжимая ягодицу. Демьен дернулся, оборачиваясь и переводя взгляд с массажиста на него и обратно.

– Всё в порядке? – спросил Эверард с иронией.

– М-м… я пока не понял, – тушуясь, ответил Демьен.

– Тогда расслабься, – произнес Эверард глухо. – И получай удовольствие.

Демьен сглотнул от его взгляда и лег обратно, поправляя полотенце. Скрывать желание становилось всё труднее. Он с волнением следил за реакцией любовника, тот с легкой улыбкой наблюдал за ним. От каждого долгого движения ладоней вверх по ногам член наливался кровью, и Демьен горел от возбуждения и стыда. Темные глаза Эверарда затягивали, и с трудом сдерживая дыхание, Демьен понимал, отчего так завелся.

Лицо любовника оставалось спокойным, но в глазах одно интенсивное переживание сменялось другим. Это был взгляд человека, который хватал его за волосы и жадно впивался в губы, не утруждаясь закрыть дверь в квартиру. И в следующую секунду во взгляде читалось что-то отдаленно похожее на тьму и боль, которую Демьен когда-то видел после опиумного притона. С той же остротой сменялись его собственные эмоции: страх, волнение, желание…

Неожиданно массажист сдернул полотенце, и Демьен выматерился, вновь подскакивая на локтях. Любовник покатился со смеху.

– Блин, чего ты хочешь?! – голос Демьена дрожал.

– Ничего… – Эверард всё еще смеялся, прикрыв глаза пальцами. – Расслабься и позволь ему делать свою работу, – добавил он, успокоившись.

Да-да, как будто так легко расслабиться, когда незнакомый мужик в набедренной повязке трогает твою задницу! Демьен со смешанными чувствами опустился щекой на сложенные руки. Массажист разминал и лапал его ягодицы не просто пальцами, а всей пятерней, и Демьен кусал губы. Он уже не мог отвести глаз от Эверарда, не мог справиться с волнением. Тот налил себе еще рома и наблюдал теперь с прежней глубиной во взгляде. Чего он добивался?

Массажист одним долгим упругим движением вел ладонями по ногам, заднице и спине, и хотелось стонать и закатывать глаза. Демьен едва сдерживался, впиваясь пальцами в кушетку. Эверард, казалось, переживал всё это вместе с ним. И было до странности больно, а порой обидно… И было до ужаса приятно.

– Что ты сейчас испытываешь? – в голосе Эверарда звучала бархатистая интимность. – У тебя уже стоит?

Демьен смутился. – Иди и проверь! – воскликнул он.

Эверард вновь рассмеялся и осушил бокал одним глотком.

– Перевернись, – он покрутил пальцем в воздухе. Темные глаза горели лукавством.

– Еще чего! – задушено прошептал Демьен. Сердце билось уже где-то в горле.

Эверард загадочно прищурился, прижимая к щеке пустой бокал. Демьен смотрел на него и горел.

– Ложись на спину, – повторил Эверард, и что-то было такое в его голосе и взгляде… Демьен не мог сопротивляться. Он ненавидел его сейчас и любил. Любил сильнее, чем кого-либо в своей жизни.

Полыхая от возмущения и стыда, он перевернулся. Член стоял во всей красе.

– Доволен?! Ты этого хотел? – фыркнул он, но Эверард промолчал, а таитянец только лучезарно улыбнулся и скользнул горячими руками по его груди и животу. У него было такое лицо, словно ему рассказали забавную историю и тут же подарили миллион на рождество. Демьен ненавидел его от всего сердца. Нервно подрагивая, он попытался прикрыться, когда неожиданно парень схватил его за член.

– Ах ты!.. А!.. – Демьен подхватился в попытке сесть, но массажист только мягко надавил на грудь, укладывая, и продолжил ласкать. Рука была влажной от масла, крепкой и горячей. Демьен всхлипывал и чувствовал, что вот-вот кончит. Кровь стучала в висках. Он вновь чертыхнулся и попытался сесть, шокированно глядя на любовника. Глаза того пылали то ли желанием, то ли ревностью, то ли ознобом. И этого взгляда было так много, так обжигающе много, что Демьен вскрикнул, содрогнулся, безуспешно пытаясь отлепить от себя чужую руку, и с громкими стонами кончил, запинаясь и дрожа, ошарашенно отодвигаясь по массажному столу прочь.

Он всё еще тяжело дышал, глядя прямо перед собой, когда массажист кивнул Эверарду и вышел. Внутри всё кипело. Эверард смотрел на него долгим тяжелым взглядом, всё так же держа в руке пустой бокал. Потом поднялся. И как только он оказался рядом, беря его за руку и пытаясь привлечь к себе, Демьен взорвался и влепил ему пощечину.

– Боже... прости! – испуганно выдохнул он, но, заметив, как загорелись азартом глаза Эверарда, вновь разозлился. – Зачем?!

Тот тихо смеялся, держась за скулу и прижимая его к себе другой рукой.

– Зачем?.. – с дрожью шептал Демьен. Сползти с кушетки, уткнуться любовнику в шею, нырнуть рукой под полу халата, ощутить ответное возбуждение.

– Демьен, – Эверард со вздохом прижался лбом к его голове. Рука скользнула в волосы, убирая приколку. – Что ты со мной делаешь?..

Губы на ощупь нашли его рот. Демьен дрожал, вновь дрожал как в лихорадке.

– Зачем тебе это?.. – хотелось развязать халат, опуститься на колени, обхватить член губами и нежной лаской. Из глаз Эверарда на него лился поток темной магии.

Усмехнувшись, любовник развернул его спиной и прижал к себе, заставляя подрагивать от нетерпения и жажды. Демьен чувствовал себя голым желанием. Вцепившись руками в кушетку и изогнувшись, он пытался дотянуться к его губам, ловил влажные поцелуи.

Когда Эверард отстранился и вновь посмотрел ему в лицо, его зрачки почти полностью затопляли радужку, и Демьен дрожал, дыхание срывалось. Он заметил, как любовник тянется к массажному маслу, и с тревогой посмотрел на дверь.

Всё дальнейшее происходило очень быстро. Сердце делало сто пятьдесят ударов в минуту. Эверард подхватил его под грудь и, приставив член, вошел плавно и сразу до конца. Демьен стонал и трепетал, вновь чувствуя себя мальчиком-подростком.

– Дверь!..  – выдохнул он рвано. От ощущения предоргазменного зуда внутри, хотелось присесть на корточки, принять его еще глубже, хотя он и так был переполнен. Ноги дрожали. Ритмичные движения Эверарда заставляли изгибаться, раскрываться настежь. Демьен задыхался и метался в его руках. Наслаждение было дерзким, до темноты в глазах. Он пытался сдержать крик удовольствия, так похожий на крик боли, и не мог. Изысканная боль пронизывала его всего. И чем сильнее он стонал и кричал, тем быстрее и яростнее трахал его любовник. _Да!.. Делай это со мной! Делай!.._

Наслаждение стало интенсивным до невозможности его вынести.

– Я сейчас кончу!.. – прошептал Демьен и почувствовал ладонь на своих губах. Он содрогнулся в оргазме, сдавленно рыча и плача, впиваясь в провалившийся в рот палец. Каждое новое глубокое вторжение опускало его в тьму и жар, и он мычал и сжимал фалангу зубами, вновь стонал и взвивался в сильных руках.

– Ш-ш… Всё хорошо… – словно мантру, шептал на ухо Эверард, продолжая трахать его сквозь влажные спазмы. Еще несколько сладостно мучительных движений, и любовник кончил. Демьен повалился локтями на стол, выпуская мокрый от слюны палец.

– Это не входило в мои планы… – Эверард уткнулся лицом ему в волосы, сжимая в объятиях.

Демьен застонал. – Зачем мы вообще сюда приехали?..

– Просто хотел посмотреть, – Эверард оторвал его от пола, и не успел Демьен опомниться, как уже бултыхался в прохладной воде.

– Блин!.. Хоть бы предупреждал! – откинув волосы, он умыл лицо. Эверард залез в бассейн и растянулся рядом, привлекая к себе. Демьен глубоко вздохнул и расположился между его бедрами. Лежа спиной на груди Эверарда, он наблюдал за плавающими по воде цветами и впервые за последний час чувствовал себя по-настоящему расслабленным. Руки любовника медитативно гуляли по его груди, и Демьен испытывал настоящее умиротворение.

– На что ты хотел посмотреть? – прошептал он.

Повисло долгое молчание. Демьен приподнялся, заглядывая ему в лицо.

Эверард только улыбался. – Сам уже не понимаю…

Демьен лег обратно, охваченный необъяснимым волнением.

– Не думал, что буду трахаться в СПА, – через время отрешенно произнес Эверард, и Демьен содрогнулся от смеха.

– А меня лапал странный тип в венке.

Эверард усмехнулся. – Массаж, и ничего больше.

– Ты слышал, что распустившиеся тиаре здесь носят только женщины и геи?

Эверард весело рассмеялся. – Думаю, это просто венок.

– Почему к нам никто не заходит?..

– Наверное, слышали твои крики.

– Думаешь, нам больше не стоит появляться в этом салоне?

– Вечер только начинается. Кто знает, может, по его окончанию нам лучше будет вообще никогда больше не появляться в Папеэте.

 

В Музее черного жемчуга на улице Жанны д’Арк царила прохлада и легкий полумрак. Демьен, охваченный внутренней тишиной и отрешенностью, ходил между подсвеченных застекленных витрин, рассматривая экспонаты. Здесь были фигурки ныряльщиков и статуэтки богов, перламутровые раковины и настоящие жемчужины, стенды с макетами устриц и подробным описанием их анатомии на двух языках, многочисленные предметы из обихода ныряльщиков, инструменты для добычи и сортировки жемчуга, разные мелкие ритуальные фигурки и даже отделанные жемчугом короны и королевские одежды.

Демьен поискал глазами – Эверард стоял у другого стенда, рассматривая украшенную жемчугом восковую фигуру жреца в полный рост.

– Ты видел? У них здесь есть бутик, – подскочил к нему Демьен. – Там можно купить жемчуг!..

– А я думал, это типично женское украшение.

– Э… я не для себя.

– С этого момента поподробнее.

– Ну… – Демьен обвил его руку, утыкаясь в плечо. – В общем, я хотел сделать подарок Джеки на Новый Год, но у меня с собой нет денег…

Эверард улыбнулся, продолжая изучать экспонат.

– Я потом отработаю… честно-честно!

– Оу, отработаешь? – засмеялся Эверард.

– Думаешь, я не смогу отработать?! – воскликнул Демьен.

– Ш-ш!.. Не так громко, – Эверард оглянулся в зал. – Страшно представить, как ты будешь отрабатывать…

– Да я не о том! – Демьен стукнул его кулаком в плечо. – Я собираюсь устроиться в театр! Верну деньги с первой зарплаты.

– Да ты крутой парень! – всё еще смеясь, Эверард перешел к следующему стенду. – Я рад, что ты хочешь работать в театре. Но тебе придется вламывать целый год на одно только ожерелье… О нет, не беспокойся о деньгах!.. Это хорошая идея. Я заодно что-нибудь Джулии подберу.

– Спасибо!.. – Демьен кинулся ему на шею, переполненный восторгом.

Уже в бутике от обилия украшений разбежались глаза. Жемчуг только назывался черным. На самом же деле, жемчужины здесь были самого разного оттенка, размера и формы. Демьен с ревностью смотрел, как Эверард изучает зеленоватые экземпляры в подарок жене. Но сам он считал, что раз Таити славится черным жемчугом, то нужно искать именно такой. Взгляд упал на длинную нить идеально черного цвета.

– Джеки больше любит белый, – заметил Эверард. – Или какой-нибудь светлый.

– Мне хочется купить ей черный.

– Я бы на твоем месте выбрал две нитки: белую и черную.

– Классная идея! – Демьен улыбнулся, бросая на любовника нежный взгляд. Тот пытался подобрать серьги под отложенное зеленоватое ожерелье.

– Серебро точно не подойдет, – говорил Эверард смуглой девушке. – Давайте искать с золотом…

Демьен, испытывая непонятное внутреннее страдание, попросил своего консультанта отложить выбранные черные бусы и со вздохом отправился к другой витрине. Светлый жемчуг поражал своим разнообразием: белый, сероватый, с металлическим и серебристым отливом, бежевый, кремовый, нежно-кофейный…

– Эверард! – шепнул он радостно. – Тут есть даже розовый жемчуг!

– Замечательно. Бери всё, что понравится, – любовник бросил на него мимолетный взгляд и вернулся к серьгам. Демьен ревниво смотрел, что же тот выбирает. Эверард как раз держал в руке длинную золотую сережку с крупной светло-зеленой жемчужиной.

– Уже решил, в какой театр пойдешь работать? – спросил он.

– Нет… – Демьен подошел, хмуро рассматривая отложенные украшения. – Мне прислали два сценария.

– Как мило с их стороны, – равнодушно обронил Эверард. – Что думаешь?

– Думаю, они не могли знать, где я. И вообще, кто я такой, чтобы они обо мне помнили и еще и сценарии в Полинезию присылали?!

– Серьезно? – Эверард посмотрел на него, прищурившись. У него было бесподобное выражение лица, но на губах уже играла легкая улыбка.

– Я так и понял, что это твоих рук дело!

– Допустим… – засмеялся Эверард. – Сценарии хоть понравились?

– Я их не читал… Не успел! – спохватился Демьен. – Ты поможешь мне выбрать жемчуг?

– Конечно, – Эверард с вежливой улыбкой отдал девушке серьгу и, закинув руку Демьену на плечо, пошел вместе с ним в другой конец бутика.

– Я не знаю, какой выбрать: белый или розовый.

– А какой оттенок черного?

– Вот… – Демьен показал ему на отложенную нитку жемчуга. Эверард попросил девушку продемонстрировать им светлые бусы и быстро сориентировался, приложив несколько нитей разного оттенка.

– По-моему, вот этот – в самый раз.

Белый жемчуг слегка отливал серебром и в точности совпадал по размеру со своим черным братом.

– Доволен? – Эверард наблюдал за его эмоциями.

– Очень! Спасибо, – улыбнулся Демьен. – Как думаешь, может подобрать еще что-то?

– Посмотри. Может, найдешь что-нибудь интересное, – Эверард оставил его и вернулся к прерванному занятию.

Демьен со вздохом проводил его глазами. После непродолжительных поисков он нашел массивное кольцо: мелкие белые жемчужины в три ряда опоясывали фалангу пальца.

– Я нашел кольцо! – Демьен радостно подскочил к любовнику. Девушка уже упаковывала выбранные им украшения в бархатные коробочки.

– Обручальное? – улыбнулся Эверард.

– Да нет! Обычное, – поспешил его заверить Демьен, как вдруг с волнением заменил, что кроме зеленого жемчуга Эверард выбрал массивный браслет и длинные серьги серебристо-стального цвета.

– А это для кого? Джулия такое не носит! – сердце билось так взволнованно, словно он уже уличил Эверарда в измене.

Любовник бросил на него ироничный взгляд. – Для Линды.

– У тебя с ней что-то есть?!

– Потом поговорим.

Демьен глянул на продавщицу и постарался ей мило улыбнуться.

– Ты мне ничего так и не рассказал! – произнес он свистящим шепотом. – Почему ты ей даришь украшения?!

– Не будь эгоистом, – усмехнулся Эверард. – Кем я, по-твоему, должен себя чувствовать во время вручения подарков?

– Черт… – Демьен покраснел, тут же успокоившись. Он недоумевал, как это ему самому не пришло в голову. – Давай лучше я ей подарю!

– Франц подарит… – Эверард расплатился.

Демьен примирительно уткнулся ему в плечо и взял бумажные сумки. – А как мы теперь будем по городу шататься?

– Отправим их в отель с водителем.

– А ты ему доверяешь?!

Они вышли на улицу. Солнце уже клонилось к закату, лучи светили сквозь диковинные облака, но ветра так и не было.

– Я доверяю местному населению. Да и ему будет себе дороже меня обманывать, – Эверард оглянулся вокруг, словно, о чем-то думая, потом забрал у Демьена пакеты и ненадолго сел в машину.

– А что, они такие честные? – спросил Демьен, когда автомобиль уехал.

– В каком-то смысле, да… – Эверард шел мерным шагом, засунув руки в карманы. – Поужинаем? – он обернулся на него с улыбкой.

– Давай!

 

Когда, миновав несколько кварталов, они пришли в «La Villa», уже стемнело. В ресторане играла живая музыка, и посетители танцевали открыто и без устали, как могут танцевать только на юге.

Демьен, улыбаясь, наблюдал за происходящим. После этнического убранства СПА-салона и национальных костюмов его работников обстановка в «La Villa» напоминала родную Италию.

Они прошли к небольшому столику с ночником. В зале царил атмосферный полумрак и пьянящее оживление. Пока Эверард изучал меню, Демьен с интересом рассматривал официантов и посетителей.

– Уже ел сырую рыбу? – спросил Эверард.

Демьен перевел на него удивленный взгляд. – Только в суши…

– Тогда обязательно закажем.

– Национальное блюдо, что ли? А ты пробовал?

– Да. Очень вкусно.

Столик был компактным, они сидели напротив, почти прикасаясь коленями, и красный абажур создавал удивительное настроение. Демьену хотелось наклониться и поцеловать Эверарда поверх стола. Казалось, здесь на это никто даже не обратит внимания.

Заказали ром с хересом в качестве аперитива, сырую рыбу, жюльен из птицы и фирменные пирожки с плавленым сыром. Рыба оказалась маринованной в лимонном соке и кокосовом молоке.

– Действительно, вкусно! – Демьен уплетал за обе щеки. – Я даже не думал, что так хочу есть.

Эверард ел и наблюдал за ним с улыбкой. Несмотря на живую музыку и танцующие парочки в соседнем зале, атмосфера в «La Villa» была удивительно интимной. Демьен подвинул локоть и положил ладонь поверх его руки. Глаза Эверарда наполнились нежностью, Демьен замер, грудь заныла от томительного чувства.

Официант подоспел к их столику и наполнил белым вином бокалы. Демьен не шевелился, боясь вспугнуть этот странный момент. Эверард не сводил с него загадочного взгляда.

– Я помню тебя еще совсем мальчишкой, – он поднял бокал.

Демьен сглотнул и поднял свой. – Значит… за нас? – произнес он внезапно севшим голосом.

– Да, малыш, за тебя. Cin cin! – Эверард отсалютовал.

Демьен, расстроившись, глотнул вино и, уже не глядя на любовника, попытался медленно убрать руку, как вдруг тот плотно накрыл его ладонь своей. Демьен поднял удивленный взгляд – глаза Эверарда заговорщицки мерцали – и его всего обдало жаром! Грудь просто распирало от счастья.

– Я знал, что тебе понравится сырая рыба, – засмеялся Эверард.

Демьен улыбнулся и вдруг услышал странный звук, поднявшийся словно отовсюду. Со смешанным чувством испуга и тревоги он уставился на любовника. Это был ветер. За одну секунду полный штиль сменился настоящим шквалом. Задыхаясь от внутренней паники, Демьен не моргая смотрел на Эверарда. Лицо того было сосредоточенным и серьезным.

Перепуганные официантки бросились закрывать окна.

– Пойдем, – бросил ему Эверард, поднимаясь из-за стола.

Пораженные, они вышли на открытую веранду. Ветер трепал волосы и одежду, срывал скатерти и опрокидывал посуду. Работники ресторана спешили закрыть открытые проемы специальными пластиковыми перегородками.

– Что это?!! – крикнул Демьен, не помня себя от ужаса. Пальмы гнуло до самой земли, и казалось, что сейчас точно случится цунами, буря, торнадо и бог весть что еще.

– Пошли! – Эверард показал ему на дверь в зал. Они вернулись к своему столику, Демьен не знал, куда кидаться.

– Как мы отсюда уедем?!

– До отеля полчаса ходьбы, – Эверард сел за стол, наливая себе вина и набирая чей-то номер.

– Ты звонишь Морригану?

– Джулии…

– Давай вернемся на атолл! Сейчас точно что-то случится!..

– Успокойся, – Эверард посмотрел на него и кивнул на стул. – Связи нет…

– Что будем делать?

– Поужинаем. А там посмотрим.

 

Близнецы лежали в полумраке, не зажигая свет, но впервые включив вентилятор. Мерный шум его лопастей под потолком был единственным звуком в разлившейся вокруг тишине. Всё замерло, как перед грозой. Всё замерло и всё дышало влагой.

Франц переживал. Франц смотрел в полумрак. Джеки же смотрела только на него. И Джеки была спокойна. Она видела его тревогу о Линде: куда та пропала? почему еще вчера не прилетела? и мобильной связи как назло не было… Видела Джеки и его мысли об отце: интерес, где они сейчас с Демьеном, тщательно подавляемое желание и легкую ревность. Переживания весь день всплывали из темных глубин и отражались на его лице, как легкая рябь на воде. Джеки чувствовала их, как свои собственные, и сейчас при взгляде на бледное лицо брата в голове звучало: «Душа моя!..»

Они были частями одного целого, сообщающимися сосудами. Она знала все его желания… Теперь знала все. Ведь для этого было достаточно просто хорошо понимать саму себя. Джеки крутила во рту леденец и с усмешкой наблюдала, как выражение тревоги на лице Франца сменяется мечтательностью, а затем легкой нерешительностью и раздумьями.

Ее желания были такими же странными… Только она их больше не боялась. Но и не стремилась к ним, а значит – не страдала. Все они были не совсем нормальными, не совсем обычными… Только она была папиной дочкой, и как сладостно было тонуть в этой нежной любви, ловить его восхищенные взгляды. Эверард раскидывал над ней белый шатер, и она была счастлива.

У леденца на палочке был вкус малины, – ей подарил его сегодня один улыбчивый парень из местных, она давно ему приглянулась. Франц считал, что леденец приворотный, но Джеки было даже забавно: она знала, что эта магия на нее не подействует. Кожа Франца, казалось, испускает в темноте едва заметное свечение. Неужели она тоже была такой красивой? Проведя леденцом по его губам, она сказала:

– Я знаю, чего ты хочешь.

Франц облизнулся, глядя на нее с нежностью, и вдруг в глубоких глазах промелькнуло страдание.

– Джеки, я так люблю тебя!.. Не представляю, как жил бы без тебя!

– Я тоже… – она поцеловала его, бережно и нежно, переживая то же томление и муку. Он словно вторил ее давним мыслям: когда-то она боялась, что жизнь разлучит их или кто-то из них, не дай бог, умрет раньше.

Он был ее мальчиком, ее братишкой, ее частью. И их всегда было двое. Никто не смог бы заменить им друг друга. Возможно, поэтому они никогда не ревновали к другим. Никто бы не смог понять то, что испытывали они. Джеки целовала Франца, успокаивая, обнимая.

– Я знаю, что нам делать, – неожиданно произнес он, давая ответ на мучавший их с давних пор вопрос. – Нам надо расстаться с жизнью одновременно, – сказал он на полном серьезе. Близнецы удивленно уставились друг на друга в темноте, и тут же прыснули со смеху.

– Я серьезно, – смеялся он, и она слышала его грудной мужской голос, понимая в этот момент, как оба они повзрослели. – Но не сейчас, конечно!

– А-ха-ха! – Жаклин просто каталась по постели, не в силах перестать смеяться.

– Когда мы станем ста-аренькими и не-емощными, – продолжал Франц весело.

– Ты меня убиваешь… – она вытерла слезы. – Хорошо, я согласна. Просто умрем в один день, и всё.

Они обнялись, всё еще посмеиваясь и глядя друг на друга лучащимися глазами.

– Не переживай!.. – прошептала она. – С Линдой всё хорошо! Мало ли, чего она задержалась.

Франц вздохнул, кладя голову ей на грудь и медленно развязывая завязки ее импровизированного платья из тонкого платка. Джеки хихикнула, откладывая леденец и ловя себя на легком волнении.

– Интересно, что сейчас папа делает с Демьеном… – произнес Франц, вновь рассмешив ее. Губы двигались вниз по животу, Жаклин поправила подушку и зарылась пальцами брату в волосы.

Вдруг, словно из ниоткуда, налетел сильный ветер, заставляя их обоих вскочить с постели.

– Что это?! – изумленно прошептала Джеки. Они инстинктивно сбились в кучу, прижимаясь друг к другу. Пальмовые листья и циновки трепетали. Ветер гнул пальмы и, казалось, вот-вот развалит само бунгало.

– Шторм, – прошептал Франц пораженно.

 

Они вышли из «La Villa». Ветер бил в лицо, трепал волосы и штанины. Щурясь, Демьен засунул кулон под майку и догнал любовника. Эверард шел, прижимая к груди пакет с едой и вином: ужин получился скомканным, и он попросил упаковать им всё с собой.

– Черт! как ты можешь думать о еде?! – Демьен едва дышал от ветра и тревоги. Небо озаряли всполохи зарниц, подсвечивая огромные тучи.

– Возьмем такси?! – крикнул он.

– Если увидишь хоть одно, намекни! – с усмешкой ответил Эверард.

Демьен с подозрением посмотрел на его бесстрастный профиль. Странное воодушевление в глазах любовника он заметил еще в кафе. А сейчас казалось, что за показным спокойствием прячется эйфория.

– Ты знаешь, куда идти?!

– Да! Выйдем на проспект Шарля де Голля, а там прямо, прямо и снова прямо…

Эверард шел довольно быстро, но всё равно казалось, что он не торопится. Хотелось схватить его за руку и броситься бегом. Демьен паниковал. Ветер дул порывами, неожиданно ударяя в лицо крупными каплями, и было сложно понять, дождевые они или морские.

Где-то там была гроза. И где-то там, но уже гораздо ближе – за один квартал отсюда – ревело море. И от невозможности отличить грохот волн от раскатов грома становилось страшно.

Они шли вперед с молчаливым упрямством. Демьен то и дело оглядывался, пытаясь найти хоть одно такси. Хотя бы одну попутную машину…

Молнии расчерчивали небо, и после каждой вспышки он судорожно считал секунды до очередного раската. Он ждал дождя, он ждал какой угодно разрядки, но ее всё не было, и шум нарастал. Порывы ветра подхватывали слова и уносили их прочь вместе с редкими каплями воды. Приходилось кричать, чтобы услышать друг друга. А Эверард шел вперед, просто шел, даже не пытаясь найти им машину, позвонить куда-нибудь, позвать на помощь…

– Мы точно умрем! – закричал Демьен в отчаянии. Эверард посмотрел на него с улыбкой и что-то сказал.

– Что?!

– Пирожок хочешь?! – повторил он громче.

Демьен посмотрел на него с суеверным ужасом. – Я хочу домой!

– Не переживай! – Эверард широко улыбался, темные глаза возбужденно блестели. – Ничего не будет!

– А на атолле?!

– Там риф! Он остановит воду, если что…

– А здесь есть риф?!! – Демьен показал в сторону берега, готовый сорваться на бег.

– Есть, но он дырявый! – Эверард со смехом притянул его к себе.

– Ты сумасшедший… – Демьен готов был зареветь. Мимо промчалась машина, но он даже не успел поднять руку. – Проклятье!!!

Мост. Перекресток. Вновь перекресток… и снова мост. Когда, по ощущениям Демьена, они прошли половину пути, Эверард неожиданно остановился на очередном перекрестке и зачаровано уставился в сторону узкой улицы слева. Оттуда явственно доносился грохот волн.

– Пойдем-пойдем-пойдем! – закричал Демьен, нервно прыгая от страха. – Чего ты стоишь?!

– Сейчас начнется! Идем туда, – Эверард потянул его за собой.

– Ты псих!!! – Демьен впился ему в руку, сопротивляясь и не пуская одновременно, пытаясь спасти любовника от неминуемой гибели и спастись самому. – Что ты делаешь?!

– Пойдем! Это надо видеть!.. – Эверард потянул его за руку, с легкостью опрокидывая на себя. – Ничего не бойся! – крикнул он ему на ухо, прижимая к себе железной хваткой.

Демьен захлебывался от страха и отчаяния. Ветер с силой бил в лицо, шелестел пакетом. При каждой вспышке молний, взгляд выхватывал трепещущие на ветру деревья, низкие заборчики и постройки за ними. Но бездна в конце улицы оставалась непроглядной, – черный проем пустоты, откуда доносился угрожающий грохот волн. У Демьена стучали зубы.

– Разве тебе не интересно?! – уговаривал его Эверард. В голосе слышалось плохо скрываемое воодушевление, и Демьен готов был заплакать.

За невысокой каменной оградкой по левую руку ветер трепал широкие листья неизвестных ему растений. Сверкнула очередная молния, и Демьен разобрал в зелени травы странные белые прямоугольники. Необычно большие и широкие, они были выложены по периметру крупными булыжниками. На какой-то момент непонятное зрелище полностью захватило внимание. «Сад камней?..» Но при следующей вспышке Демьен с испугом заметил над одним из прямоугольников надгробие.

– Что это?! – крикнул он с испугом.

– Королевское кладбище! – равнодушно ответил Эверард, с широкой улыбкой глядя в бездну впереди. В темноте уже различалось движение. И скоро они миновали заросли кустарника и вышли на берег.

Черное на черном. Демьен издал сдавленный крик и вжался в любовника. Волны были просто гигантскими! Тонны воды с ревом обрушивались на протяженный берег, накрывая брызгами, подступая вплотную к ногам и вновь отходя. От оголенной пустоты невыносимо тянуло в животе. Это была бездна!..

Демьен зарыдал и оглянулся на Эверарда, он никогда еще не испытывал такого страха. Но любовник смотрел вперед с восхищенной улыбкой, и во всем его облике было что-то нереальное. Порыв ветра окатил их брызгами, и Демьен взвился.

– Пойдем!!! О господи!.. Пойдем!.. – закричал он, вновь со всей силы дергая Эверарда за руку, пытаясь увести с пляжа.

– Я не хочу умирать! Зачем ты это делаешь?! – плакал он в исступлении.

Эверард разразился громким смехом, Демьен вздрогнул, чувствуя, как волосы на затылке встают дыбом.

– Пожалуйста… – превозмогая суеверный ужас, он бросился ему на шею и заглянул в глаза.

– Поедем отсюда, а?.. – шептал он еле слышно. Рокот волн отзывался во всем теле, пронизывал насквозь. Зубы выстукивали настоящую канонаду.

Эверард смотрел на него с хитрой улыбкой, словно не замечая кружащей вокруг ног воды. – Можешь подождать меня в начале улицы! – наконец сказал он и вручил пакет с едой. – Я ско… – слова потонули в грохоте очередной волны.

– Нет!!! – Демьен заплакал, роняя пакет и хватая любовника обеими руками. – Я не брошу тебя!!! Вдруг ты умрешь?! Что мне тогда прикажешь делать?!..

Эверард вновь захохотал. – Боже… Ты никогда не перестанешь смешить меня!

И вдруг что-то изменилось, словно сам ветер подул иначе. Замерев, они оба уставились в сторону океана. Горизонт скрылся за сплошной стеной воды. Демьен будто со стороны слышал свои судорожные вдохи, но выдохов не было. Он чувствовал, как Эверард прижимает его к себе, чувствовал удары сильного сердца. Оно билось в восторге, сам же Демьен готов был умереть от ужаса. Небо и океан словно слились воедино. Казалось, что берег, а вместе с ним и весь Таити, сейчас накроет гигантской волной. Страшный шум приближался. Демьен был охвачен крупной дрожью. Он не помнил, когда испытывал такой дикий, первобытный ужас и такое страстное желание жить.

– Нет! – закричал он. Неожиданно для самого себя он оттолкнул любовника и кинулся в сторону улицы. Смех Эверарда потонул в шуме за спиной, и в следующую минуту Демьена с головой накрыло водой. Она была теплой и непрерывной. Он в панике бежал вперед, а она всё длилась и длилась. Сплошная стена воды. Шум стоял невероятный! Демьен поскользнулся и упал на песок, и тут же почувствовал, как Эверард подхватывает его и поднимает на ноги.

– Пусти! – Демьен пытался уйти от воды, но она была везде. Любовник со смехом притянул его к себе за талию. Демьен просто обезумел от ужаса.

– Не-ет!!! Отпусти меня, отпусти! – кричал он, вырываясь. Дышать было трудно, он ничего не видел, вода окатывала с головы до ног, словно под душем. Но это были не волны, это был ливень!

Еще не до конца понимая, что произошло, он почувствовал, как Эверард разворачивает его к себе и тут же укладывает спиной на песок, ищет его рот губами. Дождь хлестал по лицу, затекал в глаза, ноздри и уши. Отфыркиваясь, Демьен вслепую молотил руками и ногами. Он чувствовал, как Эверард распинает его, фиксирует руки, вновь пытается поцеловать, – и сопротивлялся, что есть сил. Соприкосновения их тел, исступленная борьба, жадные касания вскользь. Он весь пылал, и он был в ярости. Что-то дикое и первородное невыносимо сладко тянуло в груди и животе, он задыхался.

Наконец ему удалось вывернуться и броситься прочь. Но Эверард схватил его за ногу, и Демьен упал лицом в песок. Любовник уже был сверху. Развернув его одним движением, он оседлал его бедра и придавил рукой в грудь. Демьен не видел его лица, только чувствовал, как тот рассматривает его под дождем и смывает со щеки песчинки. Пальцы были нежными, и Демьен зарычал. Ночная мгла и страсть, и боль, и желание убежать от своих чувств переполняли его. Странная потребность удрать от главного человека в его жизни. От самой жизни?..

Он снова дернулся, и Эверард с коротким смехом перехватил его руки, целуя, растягиваясь сверху, вжимаясь бедрами. Демьен застонал и попытался сбросить его с себя. Они вновь боролись на мокром песке. Мощный рев волн наполнял всё тело изнутри.

Неожиданно Эверард упал на спину, перекидывая его на себя, и Демьен со стороны услышал протяжный птичий крик. Чайка? Откуда она здесь?! – недоумевал он. Но странные звуки вырывались из его собственного рта. В следующий момент он уже вновь лежал на лопатках и, закатывая глаза, сотрясался в оргазме. Спазмы были долгими, протяжными и, как и ливень до этого, длились и длились. Давление возбужденного члена Эверарда сквозь мокрую одежду только продлевало сладостную агонию. Демьен стонал и задыхался, зарываясь пальцами в песок, не в силах открыть глаза. Он был шокирован. Он не мог понять! Осознание, что он был возбужден всё это время, пришло только в момент завершающей схватки, когда Эверард навалился сверху, вжимая всем корпусом в песок.

Глухой нескончаемый шум волн входил в тело… Демьен тяжело дышал, обмякший, ошеломленный.

Эверард упал рядом, растягиваясь на спине. Демьен только сейчас заметил, что ливень закончился и волны отступили. По всему побережью дождевая вода мощными ручьями стекала в океан.

Он был смущен и озадачен. Границы тьмы расступались, и глаза уже различали оттенки черного. Небо, волны, берег вновь существовали отдельно. Эверард молча лежал рядом – пальцы едва касались его руки – и сердце заходилось от волнения. Демьен не отваживался задавать вопросы. Даже самому себе… Черт, он был слишком обескуражен!

Не говоря ни слова, Эверард встал и куда-то пошел. Демьен слышал его шаги по мокрому песку, но даже не пытался подняться следом, только смотрел расширенными глазами в небо. Небо открывало свои просторы. По влажной от дождя щеке скатилась слеза.

Он почему-то знал, что Эверард не оставит его здесь.

Закрыв глаза, Демьен вслушивался в рокот волн в своем теле. Он был распят на этом берегу… Вновь живой. Вновь оголенный.

_После каждого раза, когда ты заставляешь меня плакать, я становлюсь старше и умнее. Я словно что-то осознаю._

Тяжело дыша, Демьен резко открыл глаза. Космос внутри расширялся толчками. Он парил, он жил… Но что?! Что он только что понял?! Осознание этого вновь ускользало.

Он перевернулся на бок и зачесал сырые, полные песка волосы, пытаясь найти в темноте Эверарда. Тот сидел на стволе поваленной пальмы и что-то жевал, наблюдая за ним. Демьен поднялся, шокированно вглядываясь в его фигуру. Шторм словно высветил в мужчине что-то новое, потайное, о чем Демьен всегда знал, но предпочитал не думать: в какой раз за этот вечер ему чудилось в облике любовника что-то потустороннее.

– Ты меня пугаешь! – крикнул он, боясь приблизиться и всматриваясь в Эверарда в полутьме.

– Да неужели! – хохотнул тот, и его голос, полный веселья и иронии, мгновенно развеял мистические страхи, возвращая Демьена в теплую тропическую ночь.

– Пирожок хочешь?

– Где ты его нашел? – Демьен подошел ближе, брезгливо наблюдая, как любовник достает из насквозь мокрого и расползающегося пакета такой же мокрый кусок французского теста.

– В кустах, – словно само собой Эверард махнул рукой в направлении зарослей. – Конечно, непогода их сильно потрепала… но вкус от этого ничуть не хуже, – он рассмеялся.

– Я не буду это есть, – сразу предупредил Демьен.

– Никогда не подбирал еду с земли? – Эверард с хитрой улыбкой снял с пирожка верхний слой теста, благо оно было слоеным. – А мне, знаешь ли… приходилось, – он впился зубами в уже остывшую сырную начинку.

Заметив шокированный взгляд любовника, Эверард не смог сдержать смех и едва не подавился. Поспешно протолкнув пробку в бутылку, он сделал несколько щедрых глотков и протянул вино Демьену.

Успокаивающее тепло расползалось по телу. Эверард размеренно ел, не сводя глаз с горизонта, и наслаждался свежим бризом. С листьев падали крупные капли, и темнота вокруг казалась живой: сотни маленьких птичек и ящерок, перешептывание камней. Окружающая жизнь проникала в него, становилась его частью. Темнота была живой, влажной, дышащей… комфортной. И еда была удивительно вкусной. Чувствуя немигающий взгляд Демьена, он с усмешкой облизнул пальцы, отхлебнул из бутылки и вновь полез в мокрый пакет за очередным кулинарным чудом.

В Нью-Йорке, Токио и Лондоне его подчиненные рыли землю, плели интриги, повышали ставки, блефовали, выслеживали и заметали следы. Планы внутри планов, попытки предугадать замыслы противников и обернуть собственные провалы в козыри. Ситуация доходила до абсурда. Ведь, выслеживая таинственных химиков, он и предположить не мог, что станет для собственных партнеров заветным Граалем... Для бывших партнеров.

Эверард ел, глядя вдаль. Глаза различали малейшие нюансы темноты.

Однажды он уже совершил невозможное, когда стер о себе информацию со всех баз данных. Теперь требовалось сделать нечто подобное. Но речь шла уже не о единой виртуальной системе, а о десятке разрозненных и весьма влиятельных людей с индивидуальными «биологическими флеш-картами».

Его собственные партнеры… Теперь уже бывшие. Какая ирония – стать предметом охоты! Цепочки событий вызревали за десятки тысяч километров отсюда, набухая, наливаясь соком. А он сидел здесь, на островах в Тихом океане, поджидая свой час, и ел промокшие пирожки. От тотальной иронии жизни Эверард вновь зашелся безудержным смехом.

Демьен наблюдал за любовником с опаской, словно за сумасшедшим. Потом, уловив его успокаивающий взгляд, наконец опустился рядом, растерянный и опустошенный. Он пытался осмыслить и понять всё, что случилось этим вечером. Близость с Эверардом всегда уплотняла время, делала жизнь такой насыщенной, что два дня, проведенных вместе, можно было переваривать потом в голове целую неделю. А последние полгода он только тем и занимался, что переваривал…

– Знаешь, я столько стран видел за это время, – сказал он тихо, обнимая Эверарда за руку. Тот сделал долгий глоток и передал ему бутылку.

– Иногда мне кажется, что это сон… – Демьен отхлебнул с горла. Слезы стояли в глазах. – И эти острова… Я так привык к перемене мест, что даже не удивляюсь. Но вот, я здесь… – сдерживая слезы, он сделал неопределенный жест бутылкой. – Воспринимаю всё как должное. А вернусь домой – и буду скучать. Попаду ли я сюда еще раз?..

– Конечно, попадешь, – мягко ответил Эверард. – Приедем как-нибудь. А еще лучше отправимся туда, где ты еще не был…

Демьен отдал бутылку и прижался щекой к его плечу. Песок на мокрой одежде или на щеке?.. Ему вдруг показалось, что всё случившееся сегодня было его виной. Спа-салон, массаж этот, безумие во время шторма… Эх, если бы только не было связи с Францем! Демьена вновь преследовало ощущение тревожной необратимости. Как теперь вернуть доверие Эверарда? Как убедить, что никто больше не нужен? Вообще никто! Что когда он рядом, никто даже не в голове?

– Эверард!.. – позвал он тихо в темноте. – Мне никто кроме тебя не нужен.

– Не говори так, – Эверард погладил его по руке. – А то я поверю, – он усмехнулся и поднялся, проверяя пистолет и мобильник.

Демьену хотелось плакать. Здесь, на берегу, он пережил что-то похожее на катарсис, но облегчения не было.

Забрав мусор, они двинулись сквозь пальмы по мокрому песку. Теперь они никуда не торопились. Словно двое выброшенных на берег после кораблекрушения, медленно плелись они по дороге.

Уже в отеле портье проводил их потрясенным взглядом.

– Э-э-э… Мистер Эндрюс!  – позвал он, доставая из сейфа пакеты с драгоценностями.

Демьен пораженно остановился, глядя, как Эверард благодарит портье и забирает со стойки их сегодняшние покупки.

– Мистер Эндрюс!.. – передернул Демьен шепотом, поднимаясь в номер. – Офигеть.

– Не думай об этом, – усмехнулся Эверард.

Когда они вошли, в номере не осталось и следа их пребывания: ни пены, ни пролитого шампанского. Только чистые простыни и полотенца, цветы поверх покрывала и легкий ужин на столе.

Демьен высыпал на кровать содержимое пакетов и проверил, всё ли на месте, а заодно рассмотрел выбранные Эверардом украшения.

Всё было здесь… Демьен оторвал взгляд от массивного браслета – за окном между туч проглянула луна. Ему столько всего хотелось узнать!..

Эверард звонил портье, договаривался насчет одежды. Демьен разложил украшения по коробочкам и устало упал спиной на постель. Сильнее всего хотелось залезть в ванную, но сил не было. Пока Эверард прятал жемчуг в сейф, Демьен всё же заглянул в санузел и наскоро ополоснулся, вымыв заодно песок из волос.

Когда он вернулся, в комнате было темно. С распахнутого балкона дул бриз. Флер москитной сетки вокруг кровати казался призрачным в свете луны. Эверарда видно не было, но Демьен чувствовал себя слишком обессиленным для поисков.

Ощущая мелкую дрожь во всем теле, он забрался под простыню и не смог сдержать долгого стона упоения. Сладкая дремота наливала веки тяжестью. Он лежал на боку, прислушиваясь. Он ждал. Весь этот сумасшедший день! И вечер… Демьен отвык так много наслаждаться и так сильно переживать. Он был измотан и разбит, и всё равно обмирал в предчувствии. Он слышал, как Эверард вылезает из воды, как вынимает пробку из джакузи… Его сказочный принц. Нет – король! Его властелин и повелитель… Мысли крутились в сонном бреду. Но Демьен удерживался на границе сна: он ждал, когда же, любовник ляжет рядом.

– Иди скорее сюда… – пробормотал он невнятно и уже во сне увидел, как Эверард пробирается под москитную сетку, как опускается рядом. Но это был не сон. Его тело было прохладным, возбуждающим. Демьен скользнул к нему, не открывая глаз, уткнулся лицом в шею, почувствовал, как Эверард подхватил его под ягодицы, – и вот он уже сидит у него на руках… Почти спит и видит эротический сон.

– Я так устал, – шептал он еле слышно, но вопреки словам терся вялым членом об орган любовника и не мог остановиться. Губы соприкасались в едва ощутимых поцелуях. Спать… Еще один поцелуй – и спать… Думал он. Только обнимемся еще разок…

 

Не сговариваясь, близнецы кинулись в крайнее пустующее бунгало за защитными конструкциями. Джеки на бегу завязывала платок на груди, ветер трепал волосы, осыпал с ног до головы брызгами.

Захватив щиты, они первым делом побежали в бунгало родителей. Издали донесся протяжный тревожный звук, словно утробный вой самого океана. В нем почудился и стон металла, и зов китов.

– Боже... Надеюсь, это не папина яхта! – пробормотала Джеки на бегу, помогая брату.

– Такой Морриган дурак… ошиваться в шторм у берега!..

Опущенные и привязанные еще с вечера занавески в родительском фале дрожали от ветра. Джулия, не в силах проснуться от тревожного сна, прижимала к себе Мишеля. Но сам он не спал. Пока Франц укреплял бунгало, Жаклин опустилась перед кроватью на колени.

– Тебе не страшно? – боясь разбудить Джулию, произнесла она одними губами.

Мишель только отрицательно качнул головой, глядя на нее огромными серьезными глазами.

– Не бойся, это только шторм, – прошептала Джеки, передавая поцелуй на кончике пальца. – Мы будем тут неподалеку.

Она поднялась и, уже уходя, остановилась у самой двери, не в силах оторвать взгляд от Франца. Тот склонился над кроватью и что-то прошептал Мишелю, а затем поправил простыню у Джулии на груди.

Не особо беспокоясь о своих бунгало, близнецы спустились на песок и пошли навстречу ветру. От нарастающих порывов захватывало дух. Лагуна, впервые неспокойная, манила их к себе. Ветер вплетался в тесные объятия, осыпал брызгами, отдавался солью в поцелуях. Стихия проникала в сердце, наполняя душу восторгом, заставляя плясать и постанывать в голос. Блаженство было томительным, почти плотским и настолько же бесстыдным.

Океанские волны с бешеным ревом кидались на коралловый риф вдали, и Жаклин в приливе безумной экзальтации танцевала и кружилась по берегу. Франц смотрел на нее с улыбкой. Его глаза мерцали таинственным туманом, так удивительно созвучным ее мятежному порыву. Раскаты грома окатывали волнующей дрожью с головы до ног. Близнецы пили соленый ветер, вдыхали нектар единения. Переплетенные волосы и руки, горячее дыхание у губ, буйство и мощь водной стихии, такой пленительной, такой родной.

Ветер поднимал в лагуне довольно уверенные волны, и брат с сестрой купались, не снимая одежды, прыгали в волнах и восторженно кричали при каждом оглушающем звуке грозы.

Неожиданно после очередного мощного раската грома, их накрыло сплошной стеной воды. Пораженные, они выскочили на берег и тут же рассмеялись: это был ливень. Такой тяжелый и плотный, что становилось тяжело дышать.

Джеки, убирая волосы с лица, вдруг почувствовала крепкие руки Франца. Он прижимал ее к себе, отрывая от земли, и от его объятий захватывало дух. Застонав, она приникла к его губам.

Они целовались жадно, отдаваясь порыву, быстро стаскивая друг с друга одежду, уверенные, что за такой сплошной стеной воды их точно никто не увидит.

Франц и Джеки переживали странное ощущение уединения посреди открытого пространства. Темнота и струи теплой воды ласкали кожу. Собственная нагота и восторженная беспечность возбуждали до безумия. Не пытаясь найти опорную плоскость, не размыкая объятий, они страстно сливались губами и телами. Вопреки кружащим вокруг ног ручьям, им удавалось удерживать равновесие и наслаждаться любовью стоя… до сорванных стонов, до мелкой дрожи, до пленительного забытья и шаманского транса.

 


	110. Chapter 110

### 19

 

Он проснулся. Всё это было сном?

Комнату наполнял предрассветный сумрак, зеленоватый и размытый сквозь вуаль москитной сетки, за окном счастливо свистели птицы, и он был в постели один…

Демьен осторожно протянул руку, соприкасаясь с прохладой простыни. Непонятное отчаяние в груди расцветало изъяном посреди совершенной глади тихого утра. Слезы уже катились из глаз. Он смотрел расширенными глазами на размытые очертания номера и не понимал, откуда это в нем берется. Было так горько, словно Эверард оставил его навсегда. Демьен тихо плакал, и что-то в нем изумленно взирало на происходящее со стороны. Словно какая-то его часть не могла понять причины слез. Он и сам не понимал. Но печаль застилала всё.

Ему было просто грустно…

Всего происходящего между ним и Эверардом было достаточно, только пока они находились рядом. Но стоило ему остаться одному, ощущение безысходности и тяжелые предчувствия разрывали грудь на части. Демьен комкал простынь и снова плакал. Он был таким дураком!..

Дай мне еще немного любви! Хотя бы чуть-чуть!.. Но «чуть-чуть» будет мало. Он хотел всего, хотел, чтобы Эверард принадлежал ему без остатка. И понимал, что это просто невозможно. Пустые мечты! Горечь этого осознания сводила с ума. Он был так счастлив – и сразу так несчастлив. И сейчас он вновь чувствовал себя одиноким… Сердце рвалось к Эверарду, рвалось к чему-то недостижимому.

Демьен не мог утолить эту боль. Кусая подушку, сдерживая всхлипы, он знал, что не сможет жить без Эверарда. Он и раньше так думал, но теперь понял со всей отрешенной трезвостью. С холодной отстраненностью того парня, который взирал сейчас со стороны на его слезы.

Дверь в номер открылась, и Демьен, наскоро смахнув слезы, затих. Притворяясь спящим, он чувствовал интенсивное внимание Эверарда, слышал его шаги. Казалось, тот не очень-то и старается не разбудить его. И когда Эверард отодвинул москитную сетку и сел рядом, Демьен уже понял, что тот всё видел, всё знает.

Он открыл глаза, хмуро рассматривая любовника.

– Пора ехать, – сказал тот просто. – Позавтракаем в машине.

– Уже возвращаемся? – Демьен расстроился. – Блин… так и знал!

Эверард наклонился к нему, целуя в губы, демонстративно слизывая дорожки слез.

– Завтра, – прошептал он мягко. – Вернемся завтра… А сегодня покатаемся по острову.

Демьен не мог поверить своему счастью. Словно даже стало легче дышать. Напряжение исчезло разом, он наконец заметил и томный утренний сумрак, и чарующее пение птиц.

Эверард нежил его в объятиях, валял по постели, слизывал слезинки.

– Демьен, – неожиданно шепнул он ему на ухо. – Меня действительно заводят твои слезы… Но каждый раз, когда ты плачешь, это разбивает мне сердце.

Демьен встрепенулся, готовый вновь разрыдаться, но любовник уже покрывал его живот поцелуями, мягко скользил языком по члену. Демьен выдохнул, довольно улыбаясь.

Зарыться Эверарду в волосы, привлечь к себе, изгибаясь, – всё это было слишком хорошо. Слишком внезапное, слишком сильное наслаждение. Он нервно подрагивал, кусал губы, ерзал ногами, сбивая простыни в кучу.

Когда Эверард вобрал его член по самый корень, прихватывая головку горлом, Демьен покрылся испариной.

– Боже!.. – выдохнул он, изгибаясь, бессознательно сжимая локоны в кулаке. Сильные губы скользили по члену, кидая в озноб и влажный морок. Демьен тяжело дышал, постанывая, испытывая всё более сильное желание почувствовать любовника внутри. Но Эверард ласкал его, не останавливаясь, отвергая все усилия привлечь к себе. Ладони плотно удерживали на постели. Демьен мычал и всхлипывал, толкаясь в обожаемый рот, раскидывая ноги.

Влажный палец проник в анус, и наслажденье возросло в разы, словно электрическую сеть замкнуло. Он уже не пытался вырваться… Он весь был там, в ласкающей темноте. Эверард захватывал член целиком, и искрящаяся дрожь расползалась по нервам, сочленениям и венам. Демьен вздрагивал, предчувствуя, сладостно мечтая поскорее достичь апогея и так же упорно его отодвигая. _О, дай мне еще немного этого нектара!.._ _Дай!_

Разрядка была уже близко – сумасшедшее мерцающее напряжение! – но неожиданно Эверард поднял голову и посмотрел на него затуманенным взглядом, только палец продолжал ласкать внутри. О, чертов палец!

Демьен приподнялся на локтях, не понимая. Эверард рассматривал его раскрытые бедра и стоящий колышком влажный член.

– Хорош! – произнес он с улыбкой. Его темные глаза блестели.

– Иди ко мне, – прерывающимся шепотом ответил Демьен, но Эверард только шире улыбнулся.

– Раздвинь ноги, – велел он.

Демьен повиновался, сходя с ума от одного лишь ласкающего взгляда. Палец внутри вызывал жадное томление, заставлял подрагивать, запрокидывать голову.

Эверард продолжил ласкать языком и губами, и Демьен упал на спину, уже не слыша собственных стонов. Ему хотелось схватить голову любовника и вбиваться в его рот до наступления сладостной нирваны.

– Я хочу трахнуть тебя в рот!.. – выдохнул он и сам обомлел от сказанного. Но вопреки его ожиданиям Эверард только усмехнулся и растянулся на спине, глядя в ответ таинственным взглядом.

Демьен подорвался и быстро расположился над ним на коленях. Податливость любовника возбуждала неимоверно. Зарываясь пальцами в его черные волосы, Демьен со стоном трахал его в рот, не в силах отвести взгляд от красивого лица. Глаза Эверарда были закрыты, и вид длинных ресниц вызывал у Демьена странное чувство изысканного страдания. Зрелище собственного члена, скользящего между нежных губ, вкупе с ощущениями, утонченными и плотскими одновременно, сводило с ума.

«Святотатство! – захлебывалось что-то в нем от ужаса и восторга. – Боже, какое сладостное святотатство!..»

Он дрожал и не мог оторвать взгляд, не мог остановить нервных движений бедер, жалея лишь, что поза любовника мешает войти до конца. Неожиданно Эверард открыл глаза и устремил на него глубокий гипнотизирующий взгляд. Демьена окатило жаром.

Любовник обхватил его бедра, с явным намерением отстранить от себя, и Демьен издал разочарованный возглас. Сердце лихорадочно стучало в груди. Но, к его удивлению, Эверард снова лег на спину, на этот раз свесив голову с кровати.

– Иди сюда, – позвал он. – Тебе так будет удобнее.

– А тебе?! – Демьен понимал, чего тот хочет, и до ужаса боялся. Подойдя к нему и увидев его шею и сводящую с ума линию челюсти, он ощутил уже знакомое предательское волнение. Когда-то он пытался войти в Эверарда сзади и мгновенно лишился эрекции. Сейчас Демьен испытывал нечто подобное. Трахать любовника в рот в таком положении казалось таким же немыслимым и недопустимым богохульством.

– Я тебя в таком ракурсе еще не видел… – прошептал он с дрожью.

– Не дрейфь, – засмеялся Эверард, беря его за член. – Всё хорошо… – он облизнул его головку, вновь ввергая в сладостную истому. Демьен обхватил его затылок, вплетая пальцы в волосы, и, не сводя боязливого взгляда с губ, подбородка и шеи, толкнулся в рот. Ощущения были засасывающими, острыми, глубокими, нереальными. Он был весь в ознобе, он уже готов был кончить. Член входил полностью, и гортань обжимала его сладостно и туго.

Демьен двигался, закрыв глаза, всхлипывая и краснея, чувствуя потоки воздуха вспотевшей спиной.

Толкнувшись в очередной раз, он глянул вниз и задрожал. Озноб пробежал по коже, возбуждение стало нестерпимым: он мог видеть, как его член продвигается в гортани любовника. Острое, шокирующее наслаждение! Постанывая в голос и не в силах отвести пораженного взгляда, Демьен содрогнулся в оргазме. Горячий трепет струился по всему телу, ноги дрожали и подкашивались, долгое «А-а!.. а-а-а!..» вырывалось из собственного горла.

Когда схлынула последняя волна безумного наслаждения, он упал на колени и, поддерживая Эверарда под голову, страстно впился ему в губы. Соприкосновение языков… Это был самый странный их поцелуй. Всё вокруг кружилось, и земля уходила из-под ног.

– Прости меня!.. – прошептал он, всё еще ошеломленный.

– За что? – Эверард кашлянул и, подложив руку под голову, задумчиво посмотрел на него, не пытаясь перевернуться.

– За то, что сделал только что.

Эверард улыбнулся, мучительно долго скользя взглядом по его лицу.

– Собирайся, – наконец сказал он с усмешкой.

 

– Вот бы каждое утро так начиналось, – Демьен пил кофе из термоса и ел круассаны.

Ветер задувал в открытое окно. Солнечные лучи, красновато-розовые и словно нарисованные детской рукой, живописно подсвечивали горы по левую сторону, темные в этот ранний час и покрытые буйной растительностью. Справа между одноэтажными постройками и пышной зеленью мелькало море.

– Я – всё, – Демьен протянул термос любовнику и отряхнул руки.

– Поедем через город, может, прикупим еще чего-нибудь, – Эверард отхлебнул кофе и сверил путь с голограммной картой.

– Мы точно на весь день? – Демьен уже знал о его планах, но хотелось обсуждать предстоящие день и ночь снова и снова. – Мы по этому шоссе вчера возвращались?

– Оно самое, – усмехнулся Эверард. – Хочешь повторить?

– Да-а! – весело протянул Демьен и посмотрел на любовника. – Прости меня… – видя, что тот не понимает, он многозначительно коснулся горла.

– Перестань, – засмеялся Эверард. – Тебе было шестнадцать, когда я впервые проделал с тобой подобный трюк. Можно уже и отплатить тем же, – он загадочно улыбнулся.

Демьен долго молчал, потом всё же спросил:

– А сколько тебе сейчас?

– Посчитай.

– Нет, правда! Сколько тебе исполнилось вот, в ноябре?

– Не помню. Я давно перестал считать.

– Ну серьезно!

– Серьезно, не помню.

Демьен смотрел на любовника, готовый поклясться, что тот прямо сейчас ведет в голове подсчет. В конце концов, это было неважно.

Эверард повернул направо, и Демьен с волнением уставился в окно, узнавая забор и строения. Вот и королевские могилы по левую руку. В утреннем освещении они выглядели безобидно, местами даже наивно, и всё равно сердце заходилось от воспоминаний. Когда Эверард остановил машину, и они вышли на берег, Демьен и не думал, что будет с таким придыханием осматривать всё вокруг, вспоминая прошлую ночь.

Пляж был черным, а вода – спокойной и немного мутной. У самой ее кромки вылизанный волнами песок лоснился, словно тело кита. Обломанные ветки и пальмовые листья, крупные плоды и кокосы покачивались на мелководье. Демьен прошелся по песку. При свете дня место казалось совершенно другим, не было здесь и следа вчерашних откровений.

Эверард вновь попытался дозвониться, но ничего не получилось. Они вернулись в машину и больше не сворачивали. Короткая остановка в Папеэте – и дальше вдоль берега. Шоссе вилось рядом с океаном, иногда за несколько метров, а порой подходило к самой кромке. Демьен не знал, куда именно они едут, но был готов к приключениям. Поэтому, когда Эверард свернул с шоссе и направил машину вглубь острова, он не особо удивился.

Периодически на пути попадались одинокие дома, но в основном, куда ни глянь, взгляд натыкался на буйную тропическую зелень. Уже скоро дорога превратилась в тропу, а потом и вовсе исчезла. Демьен размышлял, как было бы здорово взлететь, сразу преодолев все трудности пути, но городских силовых линий здесь не было, и машина медленно, на повышенной тяге скользила над бездорожьем.

Эверард выключил голограммную карту, а вскоре заглушил и мотор. – Как насчет прогулки?

Тропический лес был пронизан солнечными лучами, и даже тени в этот утренний час казались легкими и радостными. Демьен безбоязненно шел за любовником, уже на собственном опыте зная, что в Полинезии нет ни ядовитых пауков, ни змей, ни диких животных.

– А мы точно найдем обратный путь к машине? – он пробирался сквозь заросли. Сердце наполнялось томительным восторгом. Сквозь щебет птиц отчетливо слышался шум водопада. Эверард явно направлялся к нему, и Демьен, погруженный в предчувствие, молча шел следом, не задавая вопросов.

Неожиданно кусты расступились, и впереди возникла увитая лианами скальная гряда. Приблизившись, Демьен приложил ухо к камню вслед за любовником, – водопад шумел за скалой.

– Туда?! – поразился он, когда Эверард подтолкнул его, помогая взобраться.

– Цепляйся лучше и смотри, куда ноги ставишь.

Стараясь не поддаваться панике, Демьен хватался за мощные ветви лиан и медленно карабкался по выступам в скале. Полностью поглощенный процессом, он чувствовал, что Эверард взбирается следом, приглядывая за ним, подстраховывая, но не решался смотреть вниз. Впереди уже виднелся конец его мучениям.

Затаив дыхание, он выглянул из-за скалы. За плоским и довольно широким участком на ее вершине виднелся обрыв, а за ним более высокие скалы. С высоты одной из них падала вода. Ветер доносил брызги.

– Офигеть!.. – выдохнул Демьен восхищенно. – Я впервые в таком месте!

Он проследовал взглядом по живописным камням. Солнце подсвечивало мощные струи воды, и казалось, что поросшая зеленью скала уходит прямо в небо.

– Ну? Чего застрял? – Эверард подпихнул его под попу. Демьен попытался подняться и только тогда понял, с какой силой впивается в лианы, – кулаки отказывались разжиматься. Подталкиваемый любовником, он плашмя лег на живот и кое-как переполз на открытую площадку. Тело дрожало от напряжения.

Глядя, как ловко Эверард подтягивается на руках, Демьен перекатился на спину. Руки непривычно болели, от красот и просторов вокруг кружилась голова.

Эверард, прогуливаясь по скале, уже доставал мобильный.

– Привет, – неожиданно рассмеялся он. Демьен приподнялся, глядя на него, и вновь испытал головокружение: опустившись на корточки у самого обрыва, Эверард безбоязненно смотрел на водопад.

– Не может быть, – смеялся он. – Я тоже.

От бесконечной нежности и радости в его голосе у Демьена всё внутри заболело. Помрачнев, он поднялся и отряхнул одежду. Не хотелось верить, что они карабкались сюда только ради звонка Джулии. Не решаясь приближаться к краю, он уселся на небольшой выступ в стороне.

– И как вы шторм пережили?.. Да ладно!.. – Эверард вновь рассмеялся. – Мы? Наблюдали из первого ряда.

Демьен кисло смотрел ему в спину и с обидой обрывал листья лианы. Рука наткнулась на незнакомые ягоды, и он с досадой бросил одну в рот. У нее был терпкий вкус, в душе набухала тоска. Он жевал, слушал, как любовник зовет к телефону то Жаклин, то Франца, и думал: вот было бы здорово отравиться!

Он чувствовал себя покинутым, но Эверард не спешил прощаться с родными. Демьен мрачно рассматривал его стройное, тренированное тело, безбоязненно балансирующее над самым обрывом, и вдруг испытал едва контролируемое желание столкнуть его в пропасть. Видение пронеслось в голове яркой вспышкой, вызвав испуг и предобморочное состояние. Демьен повернулся к любовнику спиной и выплюнул не дожеванные ягоды. Всё случилось так неожиданно и так… так… Он шокированно прислушивался к самому себе, пытаясь отыскать в закоулках души внезапное нечто.

– Тебе привет передавали, – услышал он. Эверард, закончив разговор, внимательно смотрел со скалы.

– Что там? – Демьен переборол страх и всё же подошел к краю. Внизу был водоем.

– Искупаемся?

– Да ну! Там же холодно!

– Трусишка.

– Как ты будешь туда спускаться? – Демьен с интересом наблюдал, как любовник раздевается.

– Да никак.

И не успел Демьен испугаться, как Эверард прыгнул вниз. Раскрыв рот от удивления и восторга, Демьен смотрел, как тот выныривает и отфыркивается.

– Тут достаточно глубоко! Можешь прыгать, – крикнул Эверард. – Просто вода прозрачная, и кажется, что камни близко.

– Я боюсь! – нервно хихикая, Демьен разделся и попробовал спуститься со скалы, цепляясь за лианы.

– Блин, ты так скорее убьешься! – крикнул Эверард. – Давай прыгай!

Камни под ногами были скользкими. Держась за лианы, что есть сил, Демьен старался не смотреть ниже выступа, на который ступал, и клял себя на чем свет стоит. Ноги дрожали, сердцебиение зашкаливало. Он не знал, когда сильнее боялся: вчера на берегу или сейчас на скале.

– Демьен, оттолкнись от скалы и прыгай вниз! – Эверард внимательно наблюдал за ним. Наконец, почти у самой воды, Демьен оттолкнулся и прыгнул.

Холод, шок и паника! Он задохнулся, сердце словно взорвалось в груди. «Че-о-орт!» – пронеслось в голове. Вода казалась ледяной! Отфыркиваясь и тяжело дыша, он вынырнул на поверхность.

– Как холодно! – стуча зубами, Демьен подплыл к любовнику и обвил его всем телом, пытаясь согреться.

– Молодец, – Эверард прижал его к себе, подхватывая под ягодицы, и страстно приник к губам. Глубокий, чувственный поцелуй. Язык скользил во рту, погружая в морок и томную дрожь. Демьен всхлипывал, позабыв о холоде, не желая прерывать жадное соприкосновение их ртов.

– А теперь полезай обратно и прыгни со скалы, как это сделал я, – с бархатистой ноткой промурлыкал Эверард.

У Демьена чуть глаза на лоб не полезли. – Смеешься?! Я сюда еле спустился!

– Второй раз будет проще. Да ты уже и путь разведал! – засмеялся Эверард.

– Никуда я не полезу! – отпрянул Демьен. – Ты издеваешься?! С какого перепугу?

– Потренируешься. А я лишний раз наслажусь видом, – усмехнулся любовник, и Демьен замер.

Если бы не холодная вода, он мог бы гарантировать, что последняя фраза вызвала истому возбуждения. Демьен знал, что полезет. Он уже не думал, как это тяжело и опасно. И когда он осторожно карабкался вверх, тяжело дыша и вновь проклиная себя за податливость, то не мог понять, что сыграло большую роль: чувство вины за непонятный порыв на скале или обещание Эверарда «наслаждаться видом».

Эверард действительно смотрел: следил за ним с хитрой улыбкой и периодически давал ценные советы, куда поставить ногу. Добравшись до края, Демьен не мог поверить своему счастью. Он вновь лег плашмя на живот и, переместив вес тела, взобрался на скалу с ногами.

Снизу донеслись аплодисменты.

– Браво! – крикнул Эверард, перекрикивая шум водопада. – Теперь прыгай!

– Нет… – упираясь руками в колени и всё еще пытаясь отдышаться, Демьен покрутил головой.

– Ну как хочешь, – явно наслаждаясь водой, Эверард откинулся на спину и, сделав несколько широких взмахов руками, нырнул. Сидя на корточках, Демьен с улыбкой наблюдал за его кувырками и пытался согреться в прореженных зеленью лучах солнца. Вид любовника в воде сводил его с ума. Скользя взглядом по линиям его тела, он неожиданно выкрикнул:

– Я хочу тебя!

Эверард вынырнул, одним движением закидывая волосы за спину. – Что?!

Демьен только покачал головой. – И я люблю тебя, – добавил он тихо.

Эверард уже плыл в сторону водопада. Демьен заинтриговано поднялся.

– Ты куда?! – крикнул он, видя явные намерения Эверарда нырнуть под струи воды. Но тот либо не слышал его, либо делал вид.

Демьен смотрел, как любовник исчезает за водопадом.

– Эверард! – крикнул он, надеясь, что тот с минуты на минуту вынырнет обратно. Волнение зашкаливало. Он ждал, считая секунды, но любовника всё не было.

– Эверард! – боясь представить, что могло случиться, Демьен метался по скале. – Эверард!!! – кричал он, но ответа не было. Лишь гомон птиц, шум водопада и сам он в полном одиночестве посреди тропического леса.

Захлебываясь паникой и едва не плача от ужаса, Демьен разбежался и прыгнул со скалы. В голове не было ни одной мысли. Он перестал дышать еще в момент прыжка. От приближающейся водной глади внутри всё приподнялось, как в невесомости.

Вода ударила наотмашь, и Демьен не удержал воздух в легких. Делая отчаянные махи руками и ногами, он ринулся к поверхности.

– Матерь божья!.. – выдохнул он, вынырнув. Эверарда видно не было.

Дрожа от паники, Демьен подплыл вплотную к водопаду. Мощные струи сбивали воду в пену.

– Эверард! – позвал он и, не дождавшись ответа, ударил руками по воде. Неужели придется плыть за любовником еще и туда? Наверняка ведь, просто сидит на скале и ждет! Еще и посмеивается…

Демьен немного подождал и, всё же пересилив страх, нырнул под холодные струи. Он в тайне надеялся, что всё же услышит крики «браво!», аплодисменты или веселый смех, но, вынырнув, с изумлением увидел углубление в скале и огромную пещеру в человеческий рост.

– Господи… – прошептал он в священном ужасе и вдруг почувствовал себя мальчишкой в монастырской библиотеке. Как этот мальчик мечтал тогда о жизни, полной приключений! И как он хотел сейчас назад в тепло и уют гостиничного номера!

Тяжело дыша и матерясь, Демьен вылез на гладкий уступ и прошлепал к входу в пещеру. Внутри на протяжении нескольких метров виднелись неровные черные выступы, но дальше было темно, как в жопе.

– Эверард! – позвал он и осекся: гулкое эхо разнеслось по пещере. Боясь ненароком вызвать обвал, Демьен со страхом прислушивался, но кроме шума водопада ничего не нарушало тишину этого места.

– Эверард, где ты? – прошептал он еле слышно. Ответа не было. Кусая губы, Демьен оглянулся. Черт, лучше бы любовник сидел здесь и потешался над ним!

Боясь идти внутрь, Демьен всматривался в пещеру до боли в глазах. И когда в темноте наконец обрисовался силуэт Эверарда, он не мог поверить, что это не обман зрения.

– Ты чего такой бледный? – Эверард, голый, мокрый и перепачканный черным песком, шел, отряхивая руки.

– Блин, я так перепугался! – Демьен всхлипнул и бросился ему на шею.

– Маленький мой, – засмеялся тот, крепко обнимая. – Не думал, что испугаю… О! Да ты прыгнул?!

– Угу… Я так надеялся, что ты всё же увидишь мой феерический прыжок.

Эверард улыбнулся. – Может, повторишь на бис?

– Пошел ты! – Демьен вырвался и двинулся к воде.

– Но ведь было уже не так страшно и холодно? – ржал за спиной Эверард.

– Иди в жопу!

Тот зашелся смехом. – Малыш, в твою – всегда пожалуйста!

Демьен хмыкнул, не в силах сдержать улыбку.

Он думал, что у него не будет сил вновь взбираться на скалу, но на этот раз Эверард карабкался следом и периодически подпихивал его под задницу.

– И что там было? – тяжело дыша, спросил Демьен, пока они отдыхали на вершине скалы.

– В пещере? – Эверард сел рядом, задумчиво глядя на водопад. – Природные проходы, расщелины, оставшиеся после лавы… Я даже слышал там звук воды. Думаю, если идти дальше, то можно выйти на другую сторону. Если бы не машина, мы б с тобой так и сделали.

– Вот далась тебе эта пещера, – недовольно пробормотал Демьен.

– Что поделать, еще одна моя слабость… Отдохнул?

Когда Эверард спустился, Демьен кинул ему вещи и полез следом.

– Господи, я потерял кулон! – испугался он уже внизу.

Эверард посмотрел на него скептическим взглядом. – Он лежит в сейфе, забыл?

– О блин… точно.

Солнце уже припекало. Проверив пистолет и телефон, Эверард закинул одежду на шею, как полотенце, и направился в лес. Демьен с сомнением огляделся.

– А нам разве не туда? – показал он в другом направлении.

Эверард оглянулся и, прищурив глаза, окинул его долгим внимательным взглядом.

– Только не говори, что в придачу к прочим достоинствам у тебя еще и топографический кретинизм.

– Ах ты!.. – Демьен задохнулся от возмущения. – В придачу к прочим достоинствам?!!

Эверард рассмеялся и пошел дальше. Дрожа от негодования, Демьен направился следом.

По пути к машине, изредка кидая на него взгляды, Эверард еще несколько раз начинал содрогаться от беззвучного смеха, и Демьен вновь закипал от обиды и гнева.

– И что же это за достоинства?! – не выдержал он.

– А разве ты сам не знаешь?

Демьен расстроился и начал одеваться.

– Не грусти, – Эверард остановился и поцеловал его в волосы. – Твои достоинства и недостатки переплетены так тесно… – сказал он, надевая брюки, – что лично мне это сочетание доставляет массу удовольствия. Разве что, немного поработать с ревностью, и всё будет хорошо.

Накинув рубашку, Эверард обдал его теплым взглядом.

– И я горжусь, что ты нашел в себе силы и прыгнул, – шепнул он ему на ухо.

Демьен вспыхнул. Грудь распирало от счастья, как воздушный шар. Дурное настроение улетучилось, и, шагая следом за Эверардом, он уже не мог сдержать улыбку.

 

Демьен глотнул красного вина и поставил бокал на песок у ноги. Жирные пальцы оставляли следы на стекле. Мясо было сочным и пряным. Треск костра в ночи гипнотизировал. Под гнетом камней еще запекалась выловленная Эверардом рыба, и вся ночь была впереди.

Прежде, чем найти этот уединенный пляж в самой необжитой части малого Таити, они по кругу объехали оба острова. Переход на Таити-Ити был таким плавным, что Демьен его не сразу заметил. Здесь уже не было поселений, а леса казались непроходимыми.

После дневного сна он был свеж и бодр и чувствовал себя настоящим дикарем: без одежды, без часов, без планов на будущее. Какой бокал по счету?

Эверард, по другую сторону костра, молча смотрел на огонь и, судя по лицу, его мысли были далеко. Демьен глотнул, пытаясь придумать тему для разговора. Еще несколько минут назад они весело смеялись, вспоминая, как он чуть не испортил Эверарду рыбалку, пытаясь продемонстрировать свои плавательные умения в самый неподходящий момент. А потом возникла эта странная пауза. И чем дольше она тянулась, чем глубже Эверард уходил в свои мысли, тем большей тревогой наполнялось сердце Демьена.

– Может, не поедем завтра на атолл? – спросил он тихо. – Побудем здесь еще денек?

Эверард улыбнулся, словно и не было никакой задумчивости. – Помнишь, какое сегодня число?

– Какое? – Демьен действительно забыл.

– Двадцать девятое.

– Так еще целых два дня! – хмыкнул он, уже понимая всю несерьезность своих доводов.

Эверард продолжил возиться с костром, чему-то задумчиво улыбаясь. Демьен налил себе еще вина, выпил залпом и вытер губы.

– Сколько было Линде, когда вы познакомились? – всё же спросил он с наносной бравадой.

Эверард приподнял бровь от удивления.

– А ты долго собирался с вопросом, – засмеялся он. – Семнадцать.

– Она была девственницей? – Демьен чувствовал, что любовник смотрит в упор, но не осмеливался поднять глаза.

– Да, если это тебя так волнует, – наконец ответил Эверард.

– Значит, как я… – с горечью выдавил Демьен. – Почему ты никогда мне об этом не рассказывал? Почему ты вообще ничего мне не рассказываешь?

– Ищешь повод поругаться? – усмехнулся Эверард. – У тебя слишком бурная реакция на подобные рассказы.

Демьен обиженно замолчал.

– А если я справлюсь с ревностью, расскажешь обо всем?

– Вот когда справишься, тогда и расскажу. Хотя, если это чудо всё же случится, тебе станет абсолютно наплевать, с кем, когда и как у меня было.

Демьен ел мясо, пытаясь представить, как такое вообще возможно, чтобы любовь и желание остались, а ревность испарилась без следа.

Эверард доел и, откинув пустой бокал в сторону пожитков, поднялся, потянулся всем телом и пошел к воде. Сполоснув руки, он лег на песок. Едва ощутимый ветерок ласкал его кожу. Нагретый за день пляж отдавал тепло. Янтарный свет костра заливал берег, поглощая маленькие звезды на темном небосводе. И всё же самые яркие кидались в глаза, манили своим далеким светом, возможно, умершим многие миллионы лет назад, светом без звезды…

Прикрыв глаза, Эверард слушал, как Демьен повторяет его путь, как чуть дольше него моет ладони. Вода на мелководье была теплой, почти горячей, он знал. Он почти чувствовал ее руками любовника, ощущал его сердцебиение в своей груди, практически видел себя со стороны его глазами.

Демьен остановился в полуметре, рассматривая его в свете костра. Эверард не спешил откликаться, расслабляясь и заполняя собой все закоулки пляжа... а главное, Демьена. Осторожно и ласково, как не раз уже мечтал заполнить.

Он знал, что сейчас тот опустится рядом. Что в процессе разговора не выдержит и нырнет рукой ему в ширинку. А может, и не будет никакого разговора. Знал, как откликнется его плоть. Это было неотвратимо. Тело уже реагировало на растущую между ними магнитную бурю. Он чувствовал в Демьене то же взволнованное напряжение.

– Иди сюда… – прошептал он, не открывая глаз.

Демьен лег рядом и уставился в темное небо. По коже блуждал озноб. Еще секунду назад ему казалось, что между ним и любовником нет никакой границы. Безбрежность мира заполняла с головой. Эверард медленно повернулся на бок, обдав его глубоким взглядом.

– Принеси смазку, – прошептал он.

Демьен, боясь лишиться гипнотизирующей глубины его глаз, смотрел в ответ расширенными зрачками и не шевелился. Рука Эверарда расслабленно скользнула по его груди, погружая в трепет, и сместилась между ног. Легкое ласкающее касание. Демьен сорвано выдохнул и сглотнул. Губы любовника уже прикасались к коже.

Эверард целовал его живот и смотрел на ладный толстенький член, с улыбкой нежил его в ладони, скользил большим пальцем по влажной головке, ловил поцелуями легкую дрожь.

– Девчонкам, должно быть, безумно хорошо с тобой… – прошептал он.

Демьен покраснел и тут же задохнулся, зарываясь пальцами ему в волосы. Утренний морок и трепет вновь повторялись с пугающей интенсивностью. Он со стоном изгибался на песке, толкаясь в ласкающий рот. Ладонь Эверарда скользила по ягодицам, то ли лаская, то ли дразня.

– Да! Сделай это... – глядя себе между ног, умоляюще простонал Демьен.

– Это? – Эверард поднял голову, и Демьена окатило дрожью возбуждения: глаза того были насквозь темными, опасными. Эверард облизнул палец, и Демьен боязливо привстал, отодвигаясь.

– Только не делай этого… – прошептал он в волнении.

– Так делать или не делать? – усмехнулся Эверард.

– Не делай то, что собирался…

– И что же я такого собирался? – Эверард вернул его за ногу на место, и Демьен, понимая, что сам подбросил любовнику идею, которой у того, возможно, и не было, уже пожалел, что начал этот разговор.

– Сбегай за смазкой, – прошептал Эверард, укладывая его на песок вопреки своим словам.

– Только не делай этого, ладно? – задыхаясь от желания, произнес Демьен.

– Иди сюда, дурачок… Чего ты так сильно хочешь и боишься? – глаза Эверарда были полны тягучего желания, и Демьен обмирал. Пальцы уже плели нежную вязь по телу, сжимали ягодицы, ласково прикасались к входу, словно успокаивая.

Неожиданно Эверард поднялся и сам сходил за любрикантом. Демьен не мог оторвать глаз от его рук, когда тот выдавливал смазку. Волнение и возбуждение росли лавинообразно, член с болезненным напряжением прижимался к животу.

– Иди ко мне, – Эверард обнял его, глубоко целуя, скользя влажными пальцами между ягодицами. Демьен со стоном впустил в себя палец и, мелко вибрируя от желания, приник к любовнику всем телом. Они жадно целовались, и Демьен жалел, что не может одновременно почувствовать рот Эверарда на губах и на члене.

После мучительно долгих объятий, Эверард опрокинул его грудью на песок и, провернув палец в анусе, проник вторым, разрабатывая, растягивая. Демьен глухо стонал, бедра подрагивали. Он так сильно хотел почувствовать любовника глубоко внутри, ощутить распирающее давление, что до странности этого боялся. Когда в пульсирующее отверстие скользнул третий палец, вызвав спазм одуряющего чувства в животе, Демьен со стоном вырвался из ласкающих рук.

– Не делай этого!

Эверард не сдержал смех. – Я не сделаю ничего, чего ты сам не захочешь, – он потянулся за ним, но Демьен проворно отскочил и провалился в темноту.

Эверард с удивлением сел, глядя на него. Демьен стоял поодаль, за границей света костра, возбужденный, нервный, испуганный.

– Возвращайся… Я не сделаю тебе больно, – увещевающе произнес Эверард. Внезапная пугливость Демьена делала желание всё более острым. – Чего ты боишься? Разве я когда-нибудь причинял тебе боль?

– Да, – неожиданно отозвался Демьен.

Эверард невесело усмехнулся. – И когда же это было?

– Да всегда!.. – после долгого молчания ответил Демьен.

– Вот как… – Эверард испытывал всё более сильную тяжесть в груди. – То есть каждый раз, когда мы занимались сексом, тебе было больно, – произнес он, сцепив руки вокруг колен.

– Не физически… я не это имел в виду, – виновато пробормотал Демьен.

– Так значит, морально?! – Эверард рассмеялся и бросил любрикант к остальным вещам, уже понимая, что тот сегодня им не понадобится. В душе всё твердело и покрывалось льдом. Физически он всё еще хотел Демьена, но желания заниматься любовью больше не было.

– С этого момента поподробнее, – отстраненно произнес он, отворачиваясь к морю. Приятный бриз обдувал лицо, но на сердце было тяжело.

– Блин… я же совсем не то имел в виду! – Демьен взволнованно шагнул к нему из тени.

Эверард горько усмехнулся. – Всё то, малыш… Всё то.

Демьен подошел, едва не плача. Отсвет костра очерчивал скулы Эверарда, Демьен не помнил, когда видел его таким отрешенным. В груди всё болело, но желание всё так же сладко распирало изнутри. Какой черт дернул за язык? Надо же было испортить такую многообещающую прелюдию. Он ненавидел себя. Он постоянно всё портил!..

– Прости меня… – подыскивая слова, Демьен опустился у него за спиной и, обняв, прижался всем телом. Отчаяние мешалось со страстью – до боли гремучая смесь.

– Ну прости меня!.. – утыкаясь лбом ему в спину, он прижимался дрожащими бедрами и скользил ладонями по мускулистой груди и животу в попытке вызвать ответное желание. – Я что-то сболтнул, не подумав. Как всегда… Ты же знаешь, как со мной бывает.

Эверард казался отстраненным и безответным. Демьен, кусая губы в тоске, шептал: «Прости меня… ну прости». Но стоило ему нырнуть рукой в ширинку, как полутвердый член любовника вновь встал в полную силу. Демьен задохнулся и, с трудом сдерживая дрожь, скользнул ладонью по влажной головке, массируя и лаская. Эверард как-то особенно тяжело вздохнул и попытался отстраниться.

– Не надо, – произнес он глухо.

Сильнее всего Эверард хотел сейчас простить Демьена, вот только прощать было нечего. Ведь всё это было правдой, и он всегда это знал. Знал о его боли, но ничего не мог с ней поделать.

– Больше не хочешь?.. – со слезами прошептал Демьен.

– В другой раз.

Демьен горестно застонал, прижимаясь щекой и еще сильнее обвивая его талию. – Ну что мне сделать, чтобы ты простил меня?!..

Эверард помолчал, вслушиваясь в треск костра и шепот ночи, прислушиваясь к себе, пытаясь растворить боль вниманием.

– Расскажи мне обо всем.

Демьен замер, виновато вздохнув. – Про Франца?..

Эверард не мог не улыбнуться. – Нет… Расскажи про свою боль.

– А… про это, – Демьен со вздохом прижался к нему лбом, отчаянно боясь и переживая, и вдруг ощутил резкую боль в груди. Внезапная и пугающая, она молнией пробежала под ребрами и словно сдавила грудь со всех сторон, мешая сделать вдох. Он шокированно замер.

– Эверард!.. – вскрикнул он испуганно, и любовник тут же развернулся, подхватывая его и укладывая на песок.

– Что с тобой? – в его встревоженном лице не было и капли былой отстраненности.

– У меня вот здесь всё болит, – Демьен испуганно провел ладонями по ребрам. Боль не проходила, он чувствовал ее с обеих сторон при каждом вдохе. Эверард прижался ухом к его груди.

– Надо приложить что-нибудь холодное, – произнес он, оглядываясь по сторонам. – Успокойся и не нервничай.

– У меня сердечный приступ?!.. – взволнованно прошептал Демьен, и Эверард неожиданно рассмеялся.

– Прости… Ты мне напомнил один забавный случай. Потом расскажу, – всё еще смеясь, он поцеловал его и ласково скользнул ладонью по груди. – Нет у тебя никакого приступа… Это на нервной почве, и чем сильнее ты себя накручиваешь, тем хуже будет. Поэтому просто успокойся.

– Правда? – Демьен прислушался к себе, чувствуя, как от одной лишь этой новости становится легче дышать.

Эверард гладил Демьена по волосам. Собственная боль не имела никакого значения.

– Тебе нужно охладиться, – он подхватил его на руки и пошел к воде.

– Что ты хочешь сделать? – Демьен вцепился в него обеими руками.

Не снимая брюк, Эверард вошел в спокойные воды лагуны.

– Сейчас я отпущу тебя, – произнес он. – Расслабься и позволь воде успокоить твои нервы. Почувствуй ее, стань ею.

– А ты? – Демьен, казалось, волнуется еще сильнее.

– Не переживай, я постою рядом. Успокойся и позволь вселенной наполнять тебя.

Он опустил его, придерживая под шею, чувствуя, как Демьен отдается воде. Волосы растеклись вокруг головы светлым ореолом, дыхание на короткий момент стало сорванным, как во время секса. Эверард скользнул долгим взглядом по его лицу и телу, сдерживая порыв привычным жестом провести по внутренней стороне бедра. Желание вспыхнуло так некстати, разливаясь по телу удушающей волной.

– Какой у меня красивый мальчик… – прошептал он хрипло. Демьен улыбнулся, поднимая на него глаза.

– И как долго лежать?

– Пока не почувствуешь, что достаточно.

Эверард убрал руку с его затылка, и Демьен расслабил шею, откидывая голову назад, лежа светлым пятном в темноте, почти касаясь его талии одной рукой.

Продолжая слегка поддерживать его под спину, Эверард поднял взгляд к горизонту. Демьен прекрасно держался на воде и без него, но стоило убрать ладонь, как в его теле появлялось ненужное напряжение.

Глаза Эверарда постепенно отходили от света костра и вновь воспринимали все оттенки ночи. В душе напряженно вибрировала тонкая струна. Стараясь успокоить душевную боль, он концентрировался на плеске воды, темноте и мерном дыхании любовника.

Выждав еще немного, он осторожно убрал руку и отступил назад. Демьен не шевелился, на лице не дрогнул ни один мускул. Казалось, он впервые за последние дни по-настоящему расслабился.

На Эверарда накатило сильное желание так же отдаться покою. Осторожно, не делая лишнего шума, он вышел на берег и снял промокшие брюки. Демьен всё так же спокойно покачивался на воде. Эверард посмотрел на него еще некоторое время и растянулся на песке.

Время шло, прогоревший костер тускло светился в ночи, в воздухе явственно ощущался аромат готовой рыбы. Эверард лежал, прислушиваясь к редкому треску угольков и разноголосому ночному хору в лесу. Наконец в воде послышался плеск, и он сел. Демьен, помогая себе руками, уже шел неверной походкой к берегу.

– У тебя рыба сгорела, – сказал он.

Эверард улыбнулся.

– Как ты себя чувствуешь?

– Каким-то пьяным…

– В груди еще болит?

– Уже нет, – почти у берега Демьен вдруг понял, что не может идти без поддержки воды. Земля словно ушла из-под ног, и он плюхнулся на мелководье. Голова кружилась, тело было мягким, расслабленным и не желало собираться в кучу. Хотелось вновь прилечь, вернуться в воду. Как пьяный, он пытался скоординировать свои движения и подняться на ноги, но только шлепался задом обратно в воду. То же самое происходило с его сознанием. Он словно всё еще качался на волнах. И мир вокруг качался, не давая ему выйти на берег.

– Что со мной?!.. – прошептал он в панике.

Эверард, будто понимая, что он испытывает, весело смеялся. Демьен сам удивленно посмеивался после каждой неудачной попытки выйти из воды.

– Блин, да вытащи меня!

– Не пытайся идти... Ползи! – кое-как сквозь смех выдавил Эверард. Демьен с трудом, по диагонали вылез на берег и растянулся на животе.

– Что происходит?.. – он перевернулся на спину, но ноги так и остались в воде. В голове всё вращалось и качалось. Он с ужасом вжимался спиной в землю, подавляя иррациональное желание перевернуться на бок и покатиться дальше по берегу, как мячик.

– Восприятие изменилось. Видать, хорошо расслабился, – Эверард за руки оттащил его от воды и оставил на песке. – Ты стал водой, теперь полежи на земле и позволь ей вновь сделать тебя твердым.

– Ладно, – Демьен, получая странное удовольствие от новой игры, закрыл глаза и попытался вернуть состояние расслабления, достигнутое в лагуне. Только теперь он концентрировался на незыблемой твердости почвы под телом. Но отключиться, как в воде не получалось: краем уха он слышал, как Эверард достает рыбу, как вновь разводит костер, подкидывая дрова. Желание быть рядом с ним, вновь любоваться его красотой, ловить долгие взгляды пересиливало всё.

Демьен открыл глаза и повернулся на бок. К его удивлению, восприятие почти вернулось в норму, только в голове еще немного покачивалось от каждого движения. Любовник, повесив брюки на наклонную пальму, сидел у костра. Демьен поднялся на ноги и, превозмогая желания вновь лечь, побрел к Эверарду.

– Собрался в кучу?

– Почти… – бухнувшись на песок, Демьен смотрел, как любовник разворачивает конверт из почти сгоревших и насквозь пропитанных рыбьим жиром пальмовых листьев. Запах был умопомрачительным!

– Я почему-то так есть хочу!.. – прошептал Демьен.

– Тут без вилки не обойтись, – Эверард протянул ему тарелку и поднялся за очередной бутылкой вина. – И как? Удалось в воде расслабиться?

Демьен поднял глаза. – Да, я теперь как будто другой человек.

Эверард хитро усмехнулся. – Не переживай. Это ощущение очень быстро проходит.

– А что за смешная история про сердечный приступ? – Демьен глотнул вина. Белое, с легкой кислинкой, оно пощипывало язык, как шампанское. Рыба же, вопреки его ожиданиям, была божественной и совсем не пригоревшей. Он ел, едва сдерживая стоны удовольствия, словно два дня голодал.

– Да так… – Эверард отмахнулся. Демьен жевал, пристально его рассматривая. На губах любовника играла веселая улыбка, а в глазах мерцали воспоминания.

– Ну расскажи! – дернулся Демьен.

– Ладно, – Эверард раскрыл для себя другой конверт с рыбой и, глотнув вина, надолго задумался, словно решая, с чего начать. – Как-то мы с Билли и Джулией отправились в путешествие по стране. Далеко, правда, не доехали, потому что пришлось практически украсть Джулию у ее родителей, и ее обеспокоенная родня совсем не способствовала спокойным странствиям. Но рассказ не об этом. Как понимаешь, с собой у нас были разные вещества, с которыми я в то время активно экспериментировал, ну и эти двое тоже были не прочь попробовать. Особенно Билли. Тот вообще был помешан на новом опыте – на чем мы с ним, собственно и сошлись… Хотя, думаю, для него это в большей степени было еще одним оригинальным способом довести своих родителей.

Эверард замолчал, смакуя рыбу и хитро глядя в костер. Демьен глотнул вина и, не сводя глаз с любовника, вновь принялся за еду, с трудом сдерживая желание пнуть его со всей силы.

– Ну и что было? – не выдержал он. Эверард перевел на него глубокий взгляд и подлил вина.

– Одним днем мы остановились на ночевку в заповеднике, в штате Мэн. Природа там уникальная: озера, родники, скальные образования, водопады… Но у нас на это место были свои особые планы. В общем, мы развели костер, взялись за приготовление ужина, и как раз начался дождь. Пришлось спешно ставить палатку.

Эверард вновь замолчал, жуя рыбу. Демьен, сдерживая взволнованное дыхание, пристально смотрел на него. Хотелось вскочить и с громким криком убежать в темноту пляжа.

– Вы залезли в палатку и занялись сексом втроем? – не выдержал он.

Эверард улыбнулся. – Нет. Мы залезли в палатку, поужинали, а потом, придурки, начали жрать мускатный орех.

Демьен выпучил на него глаза. – Что?

Задыхаясь от смеха, Эверард подбросил в огонь ветку.

– Да, мы ели мускатный орех… Это и был наш особый план.

– Это типа афродизиак?

– Нет, малыш. Это типа наркотик. Я бы назвал его младшим братом пейота, хотя тебе это ничего не скажет… В общем, трип от него весьма своеобразный, долгий, волнообразный и всегда разный. В чем и прелесть. То накатит, то отпустит, то опять накатит. Причем в зависимости от дозы и от организма приход длится несколько дней. Но есть и серьезные минусы: мускат может грохнуть всю пищеварительную систему, сначала на время, а потом и навсегда. Да и жевать эти орехи не так уж и приятно. Так что не вздумай проверять на практике, – он хитро подмигнул ему.

– Да я вообще не любитель, ты же знаешь, – поспешил откреститься Демьен.

– Знаю, – Эверард усмехнулся. – Помню, как ты бегал в опиумный притон.

Демьен сконфуженно замолчал.

– В общем, возвращаясь к сердечному приступу, – продолжил Эверард. – Мы закинулись, и через время мне стало совершенно ясно, что ночка ожидается томной и долгой. Накрыло нас всех жестко! Не знаю, в чем была причина, то ли в непривычной обстановке, то ли просто так получилось, но сильнее всех высадился Билли… Мы же еще и вымокли до нитки: палатку ставили второпях, и вся вода со склона бежала прямо в нее. Сидеть там было просто невозможно, приходилось подкладывать под задницы пластиковые бутылки… Все наши продовольственные запасы промокли, хлопья потом еще сутки в палатке плавали.

Эверард хохотнул, вспоминая.

– Но не в этом суть. Мы вывалили наружу еще до того, как дождь закончился, потому что из-за прихода у всех возникло совершенно жуткое ощущение, что в палатке еще кто-то есть. Там же еще и темно было: фонари все сели, свечки прогорели еще в самом начале. Так что можешь себе представить… Всё это я к тому, что к середине ночи у Билли началась паника. Сначала он всё пытался высушить свою одежду у костра, пока не заколебал нас обоих просьбами потрогать, высохло ли. А потом ему стало казаться, что у него сердечный приступ.

Эверард замолчал и глотнул вина, с горькой усмешкой глядя в костер.

– А у него был порок сердца? – спросил Демьен, отставив пустую тарелку.

– Вообще-то, у Билли действительно было слабое сердце. И мы все об этом знали: если он не хотел что-либо делать, то лучшей отмазки просто не было. Но в ту ночь всё с ним было в порядке. Во всяком случае, не до такой степени, как он это воспринимал.

Эверард вновь усмехнулся.

– Под утро, когда стало светать, я пошел за водой, чтобы хоть немного освежить этого ненормального. Но не успел я набрать и половину канистры, как с перепуганными глазами приползла Джулия и еле слышно сказала, что у Билли остановилось сердце.

Демьен, хмыкнув, уткнулся губами в колено.

– Естественно, после такого известия у меня всё внутри оборвалось. Думаю: «Доигрались!..» Поползли мы с Джулией обратно… Слабость у нас после этих орехов была невероятная, еле ноги переставляли. И что я вижу, возвращаясь? Билли стоит посреди полянки, как ни в чем не бывало, и, сложив лапки в жесте христианского святоши, смотрит перед собой отсутствующим взглядом! Естественно, я стал ржать… Пришлось еще и Джулию успокаивать, что с остановившимся сердцем люди вот так не стоят. Но это еще не всё… Весь день нам обоим было просто до ужаса хреново. Люди мимо проходили, смотрели на нас. А мы как настоящие конченые наркоманы то на покрывалах валялись и на солнышке сохли, то на пеньке сидели, то опять на покрывалах. А Билли так и стоял безучастным столбом.

– В смысле стоял? – хихикнул Демьен.

– Вот так стоял весь день, – Эверард поднялся и, изобразив отсутствующий взгляд, жалобно поджал руки к груди. – Мы его пытались в чувство привести, но все без толку… – он вернулся на песок. – Думаю, если бы мы по трезвому узрели подобное, то паника была бы еще та! Но нам и самим было не особо хорошо. Так что по-настоящему страшно стало только вечером.

– Так и стоял до вечера?! – захохотал Демьен.

– Да, представь: сумерки, в лесу тишина, мы наконец вычистили палатку, чтобы нормально поспать, а он так и стоит в ступоре. Джулия еще говорит мне: «Может, его затащить как-то?».

– Затащили? – Демьен, давя смех, уткнулся в ладони.

– Позвали, и он сам залез… У меня впервые в тот момент немного отлегло от сердца. Правда, на следующий день история повторилась. Но только он периодически приходил в себя, откликался, а потом опять впадал в этот свой странный транс… Мы уже с Джулией представляли, как привезем его домой, поставим перед дверью, позвоним родителям и быстренько убежим.

Демьен, задыхаясь от смеха, повалился на песок.

– Он… он потом пришел в себя?..

– Да, на третий-четвертый день понемногу пришел.

– Ну и жопа! Всё, ты меня убедил, не хочу такую дрянь пробовать!

– Ну и правильно, я после того раза тоже его больше не употреблял, – Эверард усмехнулся.

– А с тобой-то что было?

– Блевал по-черному, – Эверард беззвучно хохотнул, видя, как Демьен катается по песку. – Глюки тоже были… Но я как-то спокойнее к ним всегда относился.

– А Билли боялся? – Демьен глотнул вина, успокаиваясь.

– Да как тебе сказать… Я мог бы объяснить эту его реакцию незнакомым веществом, но мы ведь с ним до этого его уже пробовали, – Эверард загадочно улыбнулся, вспоминая. – Я тогда впервые у него заночевал. Тоже страх пережили немалый, но всё равно спокойнее было.

– Ого! Ты у него даже на ночь оставался? – с ревнивой ноткой прокомментировал Демьен. – Он жил один?

– С родителями.

– И его родители ничего вам не говорили?!

– Они ко мне хорошо относились, – Эверард широко улыбнулся, не поднимая глаз. – Они были хорошими людьми.

– Потому что хорошо к тебе относились? – хмыкнул Демьен.

Эверард пожал плечами. – Они были простыми людьми. С простыми ценностями… И очень любили своего сына. Жаль только, Билли со своим юношеским бунтом не хотел этого понять. У меня родителей не было, поэтому я сразу принял их заботу.

– Вы с Джулией потом не спрашивали, что с ним было?

– Еще как спрашивали! Меня это вообще страсть как интересовало. Я даже пытался его загипнотизировать, чтобы вернуть воспоминания. Но, увы… Мускатный трип так напугал Билли, что он вообще не мог ничего вспомнить.

Демьен смотрел на огонь, испытывая всё более сильную тоску.

– Ненавижу этого Билли… – с тяжелым вздохом произнес он.

– Вот как? – Эверард с усмешкой глотнул вина и прилег спиной на пальмовый ствол. – А я думал, ты ему посочувствуешь, пожалеешь. Вон парень как струхнул!

Демьен хихикнул и вновь уткнулся губами в колено, с тоской понимая, как сильно ревнует к прошлому. К Джулии он ревновал априори и уже даже привык к этой ревности, словно ее никогда и не было, но Билли… Демьен безумно ему завидовал! И он хотел быть на его месте. Хотел пережить всё, что тот пережил с Эверардом! Хотел таких же приключений, такой же безоглядной близости.

Близость… Демьен, становясь всё мрачнее, не сводил глаз с костра. Эверард изучал его серьезным, спокойным взглядом.

– Помнишь, ты говорил, как классно ублажать девчонок языком? – Демьен закрыл глаза, прижимаясь щекой к колену. В груди разверзалась пропасть, хотелось сделать больно. – Я позавчера ласкал Джеки ртом…

Эверард не сдержал улыбку. – Рад за тебя. Позавчера, говоришь?

– Да, как раз перед твоим приездом, – хмыкнул Демьен.

– Это тебе Джеки в тот раз так попу растянула, что ты даже пытался от меня спрятаться?

Демьен резко поднял голову и уставился на него шокированным взглядом. Скулы полыхали румянцем.

– Или это всё же был Франц? – Эверард пил вино, рассматривая его с поистине дьявольской усмешкой. Его темные глаза горели весельем. – Неужели, тебе посчастливилось переспать с ними одновременно?

Демьен вскочил, сходя с ума от ярости, стыда и шока, и не помня себя бросился в темноту. Он бежал по песку так быстро, как еще ни разу до этого не бегал, но всё равно слышал смех Эверарда. Идиотский порыв! И что дальше?

Демьен остановился и, упершись руками в колени, попытался отдышаться. Он прекрасно видел любовника в свете костра и испытывал странный комфорт, разглядывая его из темноты и с отдаления. По идее, Эверард не мог его видеть, и это было чудесно! Но не успел он об этом подумать, как  любовник обернулся и с улыбкой посмотрел прямо туда, где он стоял.

– Демьен. Возвращайся, – его голос звучал громко и спокойно, и Демьен, чувствуя себя пристыженным, пошел обратно, не в силах противиться его властным ноткам. Сердце стучало, как два дня назад, когда он убегал в шалаш, прочь от своих чувств, прочь от Эверарда. Теперь же он медленно шел к нему, не отваживаясь поднять глаза. Словно провинившийся школьник, он остановился рядом.

– Иди ко мне, – Эверард мягко потянул его за руку, заставляя сесть ему на колени.

Демьен, всё еще ошеломленный тем, как всё обернулось, бросился ему в объятия и уткнулся лицом в плечо. Эверард пытался стряхнуть песчинки с его спины.

– Ты не сердишься? – прошептал Демьен осторожно.

– Иди смой песок, – тем же голосом велел Эверард. Демьен послушно поднялся и пошел к воде.

– Вытрись, – приказал Эверард, когда он вернулся.

Вытирая тело полотенцем, Демьен с удивлением и легким испугом смотрел, как любовник палочкой достает угольки из костра. На губах его играла загадочная улыбка.

– Что ты делаешь? – Демьен собрался было сесть, но Эверард остановил его.

– Садись на полотенце или сейчас опять пойдешь мыться, – сказал он, и тут же мягко добавил:

– Ты любишь Джеки?

Демьен, не зная, что думать, опустился на полотенце. Глядя, как Эверард поочередно тушит угли в песке, он пару раз порывался объяснить свои чувства к Жаклин, но так и не произнес ни слова.

– Я люблю тебя, – наконец сказал он тихо. Эверард собрал в горсть приготовленные угли и, подойдя, присел за спиной.

– Что ты задумал? – давя нервное ожидание и странную печаль, Демьен обнял колени.

– Расскажи о своих чувствах к Джеки, – рука скользнула по спине, убирая влажные волосы на плечо. Долгий поцелуй в шею – и Демьен, обмирая, поднял лицо. Глаза Эверарда были совсем близко: темные, глубокие, странные. Проникнув взглядом до самого сердца, любовник прижался к его губам. Возвышаясь рядом на коленях, он овладевал его ртом ненасытно и страстно.

Демьен едва дышал. Теплая ладонь скользнула по шее и груди, и вновь по шее и щеке… _Да… Люби меня! Люби всегда!.._ Одуряющая сексуальность Эверарда обволакивала его густым туманом, просачивалась в кровь, сражала наповал. Демьен всё крепче обнимал его за талию, руки дрожали… Он высовывал язык и пытался поймать язык Эверарда, вновь заставляя целовать себя глубоко и жадно.

Теперь они много целовались, гораздо больше, чем раньше, словно не в силах совладать с постоянной жаждой. Демьен изнемогал.

– Я хочу тебя… – шепнул он.

– Потом…

– Прямо сейчас!

– Сиди смирно, – Эверард отстранился. На губах его играла лукавая усмешка, но глаза были темными, голодными. Их бездонный космос вводил Демьена в исступление.

Уткнувшись в сложенные руки, он тяжело дышал и вслушивался в движение угля по спине. Эверард был совсем близко, до опаляющего жара, скользя, словно в задумчивости, по груди другой рукой. И, когда пальцы сместились на возбужденный, мокрый от желания член, Демьен сдавленно застонал, жмурясь и не в силах усидеть.

– Садись на колени, – глухо прошептал Эверард, и Демьен, упиваясь неприкрытым желанием в его голосе, изменил позу.

– Мой мальчик… – шепнул Эверард ему на ухо и вновь принялся водить углем по спине.

Агрессивные линии вырисовывались будто сами собой, следуя рельефу мышц и естественным изгибам тела. Похожие на прожилки листа или крылья летучей мыши, линии сходились к позвоночнику ломаными изгибами. Следуя спонтанным фантазиям, Эверард просто скользил углем по коже и удивлялся выходившему рисунку. Замысловатый и страстный, он вдруг позволил ему по-новому увидеть тело Демьена, открыть его, с одной стороны, изящную, а с другой – вполне мужскую суть.

Увлекаясь всё сильнее, Эверард захватил рисунком плечи, отчего те зрительно расширились, но оставил ягодицы «обнаженными», – только очертил полукружьями бедра. Две высокие дуги вызывали четкую ассоциацию с сильно вырезанным закрытым купальником. Широкий у плеч рисунок плавно сужался книзу, уходя соблазнительной линией между ягодиц. Бедра казались бесстыдно узкими, а округлая попка – еще более соблазнительной. Застряв взглядом на пикантной детали и не в силах рисовать дальше, Эверард несколько раз провел углем по исчезающей между ягодицами линии. Возбуждение душило за горло.

– Повернись, – прошептал он хрипло.

Демьен, тяжело дыша, развернулся на коленях. Со стоящего члена на полотенце упала тягучая капля смазки. Эверард уже чувствовал тяжелые волны желания, погребающие его под собой. Обхватив подрагивающий член любовника ладонью, он поднял взгляд. Глаза того казались темными и ошалелыми. Еще долю секунды Демьен смотрел на него, не моргая, а потом вдруг бросился на шею с протяжным стоном.

– Я сойду с ума, если мы не сделаем это сейчас же!.. – прошептал он сквозь поцелуй.

– Посмотреть не хочешь? – глухо спросил Эверард.

– Хочу!.. – Демьен с видимым трудом оторвался от его губ.

Держа налитой член одной рукой, Эверард быстро дорисовал линию «купальника» по бедрам, а затем одним ловким движением очертил пах.

Демьен с улыбкой смотрел вниз. – Ты точно соскучился по моим эротическим комбинезонам.

Усмехнувшись, Эверард еще мгновение рассматривал его грудь и живот, но так ничего и не придумал. Забросив уголь обратно в костер, он отыскал в вещах телефон и поймал любовника в объектив.

Демьен волновал его неимоверно. Импровизированный рисунок у него на спине наполнял ночь странным шармом. На коленях, с оттопыренным задом, и в полный рост, с влажными волосами, – юноша был одинаково прекрасен. Нервный, возбужденный, изнемогающий…

– Встань у костра, – велел Эверард, продолжая снимать.

Демьен оглянулся, быстро нашел сухую ветку – одну из тех, что Эверард притащил днем из леса – и, схватив ее позади обеими руками, словно трость, развернулся к нему спиной. Повернув вбок голову и глядя на огонь, он стоял уверенно, чуть расставив ноги, натянутый, как юный воин перед предстоящим испытанием. Эверард улыбался в восхищении, из последних сил сдерживая желание заключить его в объятия и больше никогда не отпускать.

– Хочешь немного пофантазировать, пока я еще владею собой? – спросил он, глядя на дисплей телефона. В ту же секунду Демьен бросил ветку и с разбегу запрыгнул ему на руки, едва не опрокинув на спину.

– Я хочу тебя!..

Они целовались. Эверард готов был овладеть Демьеном сразу, стоя, не заботясь о смазке.

– Погоди секунду… – он опустил его на землю и, вручив мобильник, пошел к вещам.

Демьен, сжав член и присев на колени, быстро просмотрел сделанные снимки. Он был прекрасен! Он не мог понять, что за магия или просто темнота и свет костра, но снимки казались более чувственными и атмосферными, чем выполненные в студии профессиональным фотографом. Он выглядел таким… характерным и сильным! А на другом фото – умоляющим и хрупким. Но всё это терялось по сравнению с рисунком на спине. Абрис был талантливым, сексуальным, одновременно строгим и вызывающим. Демьен никогда бы не поверил, что тот сделан на скорую руку. Он готов был набить себе такую татуировку!.. если бы не было так страшно.

– Ты волшебник… – прошептал он, поднимая глаза.

Эверард всё еще что-то искал. Воспользовавшись случаем, Демьен быстро пролистал фотографии, намереваясь, если не покопаться в телефоне основательно, то хотя бы посмотреть чужие снимки. Давя волнение, он вновь и вновь пролистывал отснятое по кругу, но других фотографий просто не было. Почему-то вместо радости этот факт вызвал беспокойство.

– Нравится? – Эверард опустился рядом, и Демьен спешно оседлал его бедра. Не отрывая глаз от экрана, он изо всех сил старался скрыть непонятную обиду. Тревога перекрывала желание.

– Дашь мне их потом? – уточнил он.

– Конечно, – Эверард рассматривал его, подложив руки под голову.

– Здесь только мои фото, – осторожно начал Демьен.

– Я не храню лишнюю информацию в телефоне, – Эверард забрал у него мобильник и с улыбкой пролистал снимки.

– Ты кого-нибудь еще фотографируешь?.. – упершись руками ему в грудь, Демьен едва дышал.

Эверард явно уловил перемены в его настроении и отложил девайс.

– Я пользуюсь телефоном, только если нужно что-то срочно зафиксировать, – ответил он спокойно. Демьен отвернул лицо к плечу.

– Что тебя беспокоит? – Эверард ласково убрал прядь волос ему за ухо.

– Помнишь?.. Ты говорил, что был на какой-то вечеринке… – выдохнул Демьен еле слышно. – Я тогда так и не узнал подробностей…

Эверард молча его рассматривал, пытаясь понять, о какой вечеринке идет речь. За всё это время их было так много, и все они так мало его волновали. Чего нельзя сказать о беспокойстве Демьена. Его горячность и смятение, его ревность и слезы… В такие моменты, как сейчас, это возбуждало до безумия, – он не мог отрицать.

– Помнишь? Ты говорил о какой-то эротической вечеринке… Ты там точно никого не трахал?

Эверард понял, о чем речь, и задохнулся от смеха.

– Ты ведь это несерьезно? – он все еще смеялся. Демьен вновь отвернулся, обиженно надув губы. Как ему удавалось изображать такой оскорбленный вид, сидя поверх его возбужденного члена?..

– Чего ты боишься, Демьен? – спросил Эверард проникновенно, и Демьен вздрогнул. Низкий голос любовника лился прямо в сердце. Глянув в его глубокие мудрые глаза, он уже не мог отвести взгляд.

– Боишься, что я найду другого мальчика… юного, красивого, как ты, с такими же синими глазами… назову его Демьеном и буду трахать вместо тебя?

Эверард говорил спокойно, даже буднично, пронизывая его внимательным взглядом. Но Демьен задыхался, не в силах поверить своим ушам.

– Ты этого боишься? – Эверард приподнялся и, не прерывая контакта глаз, с силой завел его руки за спину. Демьен смотрел на него расширенными глазами, тяжело дыша. Эверард крепко держал его запястья, но он даже не пытался вырваться. Сердце колотилось, как обезумевшее.

– Так чего ты боишься, малыш? – страстно шептал Эверард, обжигая темным от желания взглядом.

Демьен его не слышал. В ушах звенело. Он всё еще прокручивал в голове недавние слова.

– Я убью тебя… – наконец прошептал он, и слезы брызнули из глаз. От удивления Эверард ослабил хватку, и Демьен вырвался. Сам того не ожидая, он с силой толкнул Эверарда в грудь, опрокинув его на спину.

– Только попробуй – и я убью тебя!!! – заорал он, вцепившись ему в горло. Удивление Эверарда сменилось бурным весельем.

– Я убью тебя, клянусь! – кричал Демьен, рыдая, пока Эверард заходился беззвучным смехом и даже не пытался смахнуть его руки.

– Давай, – наконец успокоившись, произнес тот сдавленно и положил ладони поверх его пальцев. – Сделай это.

– Нет, – Демьен обмяк, ссутулившись, будто сломанная кукла. Слезы текли по щекам. – Лучше так… – он поднес его руки к своей шее.

Эверард взял его лицо в ладони, скользнул большими пальцами по мокрым щекам. Демьен всхлипнул и затих. От взгляда любовника и его легкой улыбки тело с головы до ног оплетали чувственные мурашки.

– Мой Демьен… – шептал Эверард, вытирая его слезы, скользя подушечками пальцев по нежным губам, зарываясь руками в крашеные волосы. Глаза Демьена, упрямые, чистые, пронзительно голубые, смотрели не мигая. В них было столько драмы. И столько любви. С затаенной нежностью и страстью Эверард размышлял о том, что Демьен готов убить его и готов убить себя ради него, готов на что угодно: быть, кем угодно, делать всё, чего бы ему ни захотелось. Точнее, всё, чего бы ни захотел сам Демьен. Ведь их желания до странности совпадали.

На мгновение ночной хор в лесу стих, и в поразительной тишине ночи еще ощутимее стали ласки теплого бриза и запах жженых кокосов. Свет костра выхватывал из темноты тело Демьена, его загорелую кожу, его глаза… Его слезы.

Эверард приподнялся и приник с поцелуем к приоткрытому рту. Демьен жадно ответил. Нежные губы вновь дрожали.

– Ш-ш-ш… – Эверард приподнял его подбородок, целуя горло, проводя по нему языком. Потом скользнул долгим взглядом по лицу и сжал шею ладонью.

Демьен всхлипнул, на мгновение съежился, устремив на него широко распахнутые глаза, и тут же сдавленно застонал, покорно расслабляясь. Зрачки расширились, полностью затопляя радужку, еще недавно опавший член вновь подскочил к животу. В глазах не было испуга – одно только томное желание. Эверард прекрасно его понимал... Опрокинув Демьена грудью на песок и перехватив шею сгибом локтя, он быстро нащупал любрикант.

Демьен, всхлипывая и шумно дыша, хватался обеими руками за предплечье любовника. Голова кружилась, перед глазами плыли темные пятна. Желание было таким отчаянным, что для страха просто не оставалось места. Раскорячив ноги, он бился в нервном ожидании.

Эверард сжал его горло сильнее. Демьен издал долгий сдавленный стон, и тут же почувствовал проникновение влажных пальцев. Напряжение внизу живота было непереносимым. Казалось, оргазм будет мгновенным, и всё тягучее желание выплеснется разом.

Почти теряя сознание, он почувствовал, как Эверард входит в него одним мощным глубоким движением. Мир обрушился желанием, Демьен протяжно застонал, но звук вышел приглушенным. Проникновение показалось необычно тугим, а член – огромным. Он заполнял его всего, распирая изнутри. Темнота мерцала вспышками света.

Эверард вошел до конца и со стоном уткнулся Демьену в волосы. Тот дрожал и выпячивал задницу навстречу, вцепившись ему в руку всеми пальцами, напряженный, как струна. Такой хрупкий сейчас, такой сильный в борьбе за жизнь. Его сладкий мальчик, невыносимо желанный, невыносимо! Узкий от страха и нехватки воздуха. Узкий, как в первый раз. Эверард испытывал восторг и ужас оттого, как ему это нравится. Вжимаясь в агонизирующее тело, чувствуя мельчайшую дрожь, прижимая Демьена всем весом к земле, он продлевал и продлевал томительное наслаждение. Но не мог окунуться в него с головой: часть сознания продолжала отслеживать состояние любовника и отсчитывать секунды.

Демьен вздрагивал и пытался схватить ртом воздух, но только сильнее погружался в восхитительный звон. Всё тело вибрировало. Под кожей носились шипящие пузырьки. Каждое движение Эверарда взрывалось в голове невысказанным стоном. Наслаждение было эйфорическим, и Демьен наконец отдался ему с головой. Тело обмякло, и он больше не пытался сражаться за возможность сделать вдох…

Объятия Эверарда погружали в пьянящую тьму и восторг на грани шока. Демьен ощущал себя как никогда близко к их первой ночи. Сквозь темноту он почти видел свою старую комнату в Генуе, чувствовал волнующие прикосновения таинственного знакомца. Медленно вырисовывались очертания мебели и проем окна. Он рванул, отчаянно пытаясь туда вернуться, но навстречу выступила только звенящая темнота… и чей-то протяжный стон со стороны.

Тяжелое дыхание, глухие звуки, долгие, хватающие за сердце, незнакомые, они безумно его возбуждали. Демьен застонал и поднес руки к горлу, когда понял, что это его стоны и это он сейчас бьется от наслаждения, лежа на спине.

Его окатило горячей волной паники. Когда Эверард успел его перевернуть?! Ощущения вернулись разом. Дрожа в сладком наваждении, он уже чувствовал член любовника внутри, его сильное тело у себя между бедрами. Задыхаясь от страсти, он вслепую протянул руки и ощутил его губы, поцелуи, шелк волос, и лишь потом открыл глаза.

– Ты в порядке?.. – Эверард целовал его и внимательно всматривался в лицо, продолжая плавно двигаться внутри. Демьен млел, всё сильнее возбуждаясь. Внимание во взгляде Эверарда мешалось с туманом желания.

– О, че-орт, да!.. – Демьен подался навстречу, хватая его за плечи, закатывая глаза и сжимая член внутри. В голове шумело и качалось, как от сильного хмеля. Эверард увеличил амплитуду, отстраняясь, но всё так же лаская взглядом его лицо.

Демьен вскрикивал и извивался, боясь просить. Наконец он улучил момент и, зажмурив глаза от ужаса, притянул ладонь Эверарда к своей шее. Минуту ничего не происходило, он тяжело дышал, боясь проверять реакцию, но скоро почувствовал поцелуй на губах. Через мгновение любовник сел на колени и притянул его к себе.

Когда Эверард сдавил рукой его горло, Демьена пробил страх и озноб. Ощущения усилились в разы. Уже чувствуя нехватку кислорода, он неотрывно смотрел любовнику в глаза. Движения члена стали тугими. Каждое проникновение обрушивалось на него потоком впечатлений. Ощущения и краски размывались, как на запотевшем окне. Он задыхался и снова был на грани.

Он уже не чувствовал ни рук, ни ног – только воспламеняющие движения внутри, экстаз и эйфорию. Он содрогался, и темнота оживала. Темнота наполнялась огнем с каждым глухим ударом его сердца. Словно со стороны он видел это пламя, оно занималось у него в животе и вибрирующими волнами выходило вовне, освещая всё вокруг…

 

Эверард целовал и целовал его горло. Демьен замирал в истоме, боясь вспугнуть ощущение снизошедшего на него волшебства.

– Завтра будешь ходить по пляжу с платком на шее… – Эверард уткнулся губами ему в висок.

Демьен испуганно схватился за горло. – Блин!.. Я даже не подумал! – он виновато  посмотрел Эверарду в глаза. – Думаешь, все заметят?

Тот усмехнулся и сдул с его лица прядь волос. – Ну или подберем тебе в Папэете какой-нибудь корректор.

– Думаю, с корректором будет еще хуже.

– Тогда предлагаю сделать вид, что так и было.

Демьен не сдержал улыбку.

– Больше всего боюсь, что Джулия заметит, – сказал он.

Эверард приподнялся на локте, рассматривая его с озорством в глазах.

– Если что, – произнес он после долгой паузы, – скажу ей, что узнал о твоей измене и чуть не задушил от ревности.

Демьен смущенно отвел взгляд. – Лучше не говори ей об этом…

Горло саднило, и шея болела, но грудь переполнялась чувством странного торжества и ликования.

Эверард лег рядом и задумчиво уставился в небо. Демьен нащупал его руку и сжал пальцы. Тот не спешил прерывать молчание, и Демьен изводился от всё более томительного чувства в груди.

«…позволь вселенной наполнять тебя» – звучал в голове голос любовника. Но хотелось спросить: «Ты меня еще любишь?», и стоило огромного труда удержать себя от глупого вопроса. Но такого ли глупого?

– Мне всё время кажется, что ты меня разлюбишь, – произнес он на одном дыхании.

– Тебе кажется… – Эверард успокаивающе погладил пальцем его ладонь и, помолчав, добавил:

– Думаешь это так просто – разлюбить тебя?

Демьен расплылся в широкой улыбке и, повозив пяткой по песку, не сдержался и с мяукающим возгласом бросился на Эверарда. Тот смеялся, удивленный его порывом.

– А правда, что заставляет тебя так думать? – спросил он через минуту.

– Ну… ведь всё вокруг постоянно меняется, – Демьен нежился рядом, лежа головой у него на плече.

– Ты сможешь разлюбить меня через месяц? – спросил Эверард.

Демьен удивленно поднял голову. – Не-ет…

– А через год?

– Думаю, нет… Но ведь дело не во времени! Каждый раз, когда что-то происходит, мне кажется, что это может изменить твое отношение ко мне!

Эверард рассмеялся. – То есть если бы я сказал что-то обидное, ты бы меня разлюбил?

– Ты всегда говоришь мне что-нибудь обидное, – хмыкнул Демьен.

– Ладно… Значит, разлюбил бы, если бы я… ну допустим… переспал бы с кем-нибудь другим?

Демьен обмер. – Я бы убил тебя! Но не разлюбил…

Эверард улыбнулся.

– Думаю, я больше никогда никого не буду любить… – прошептал Демьен, уткнувшись губами ему в грудь, и сам поразился трагичности своего голоса. – Это правда!

Эверард молчал, задумчивый и серьезный.

– А даже, если и буду, – продолжил Демьен, испытывая боль уже от одного только этого предположения. – То уже совсем не так… Я просто хотел сказать тебе это.

– Так много чувств и слов остаются невысказанными, – со странной печалью улыбнулся Эверард. – Какое счастье, когда можешь что-то сказать. Вернее, когда позволяешь себе это сделать.

Демьен изумленно приподнялся, рассматривая его в полумраке. Над лесом сиял круглый диск луны. Эверард казался одновременно отрешенным и встревоженным. Демьен пытался понять его взгляд, но тот был направлен в пустоту. Смотрел ли Эверард в прошлое, в будущее или просто всматривался в себя, но то, что он там видел, вызывало в нем благоговение и ужас.

– Тебе понравилось то, что было сегодня? – так же спокойно спросил он, и Демьен вздрогнул, загипнотизированный метаморфозами его взгляда.

– Да… – ответил он, прочистив горло.

– Хочешь еще?

Демьен заволновался, довольно живо помня все свои переживания, вновь чувствуя испуг и восторженную дрожь. – Да, но не сейчас…

Эверард понимающе усмехнулся, вновь становясь самим собой. – Я хотел кое-что попросить у тебя.

– Для тебя всё, что угодно!

– Пообещай мне одну вещь.

Демьен широко улыбнулся. – Обещаю: я никогда не буду пробовать душить себя во время мастурбации. Хотя… – он устремил на любовника одновременно томный и хитрый взгляд и произнес одними губами:

– Мне было так хорошо!

Эверард не сдержал широкую усмешку и подложил руки под голову.

– Малыш, я не об этом хотел попросить… Думаю, ты достаточно умный мальчик, чтобы не заниматься этим, ни в одиночку, ни с кем-нибудь другим.

– Даже с Джеки? – хмыкнул Демьен, раздосадованный своим промахом.

– С ней можно, – отмахнулся Эверард.

Демьен засмеялся от неожиданности. – Почему это с ней можно?!

– Она не станет так рисковать, даже если сильно попросишь, – Эверард усмехнулся и вдруг вновь стал серьезным. – Я хотел попросить тебя… – он сел, заставляя Демьена подняться следом, и с тоской посмотрел на горизонт. – Пообещай, что будешь жить дальше, если со мной вдруг что-нибудь случится.

Демьен, как громом пораженный, смотрел в ответ огромными глазами.

Эверард удивленно поднял бровь. – Эй… – он потормошил его за подбородок.

– Почему… – начал Демьен, но что-то внутри лопнуло. Заливаясь безудержными слезами, он бросился Эверарду на шею и вцепился ему в плечи, что есть силы.

– Этого я и боялся, – усадив его себе на колени, Эверард покачивался вместе с ним, успокаивая, как ребенка. – Ну перестань… ш-ш-ш… всё хорошо.

Демьен рыдал в голос, размазывая по плечу любовника слезы, сопли и слюни, и никак не мог успокоиться. Он пытался спросить, почему что-то должно случиться, но от одной лишь этой мысли вновь заходился плачем.

Эверарда разобрал смех. Он отстранил его от себя и поймал лицо в ладони. – Ты чего ревешь?

Демьен попытался вырваться и вновь сжать его в объятьях, но любовник крепко держал его голову, заставляя смотреть себе в глаза.

– П… почему что-то… м-м… – жмурясь, Демьен прочистил нос и прошептал: – Почему что-то должно случиться?

– Жизнь у меня такая, малыш, – Эверард отпустил его, и Демьен с дрожью уткнулся обратно ему в плечо.

– Но ведь раньше ничего не случалось!..

– Много чего случалось… И могло случиться в любой момент, – Эверард со вздохом зарылся пальцами ему в волосы, крепче прижимая к себе. – Просто сейчас всё стало довольно сложно... – протянул он, покачивая его, и вновь усмехнулся. – Я должен знать, что с тобой всё будет хорошо.

Демьен молчал, кусая губы и впиваясь ему в плечи ногтями. Перспектива жить в мире, где нет Эверарда, была еще ужаснее, чем простое расставание.

– Пообещай! – жестко произнес тот.

– Обещаю! – выпалил Демьен. Слеза скатилась по щеке.

– И не реви, – с улыбкой добавил Эверард.

– Не реву… – всхлипнул Демьен, касаясь губами его шеи. – Скажи, что с тобой ничего не случится!.. – прошептал он умоляюще.

Эверард крепко прижал его к себе.– Я приложу все усилия, чтобы ничего ни с кем не случилось.

 

Демьен молчал и вслушивался в треск костра и мерный плеск воды у берега. Ладони Эверарда блуждали по спине и ягодицам, вновь погружая в истому. Нервная дрожь всё еще пробирала тело, и он ждал… ждал, когда пламя желания разгорится в полную мощь, чтобы в нем забыться и забыть обо всем.

– У меня есть идея, – прошептал он через время. – Давай прямо сейчас убежим куда-нибудь!.. Точно, на необитаемый остров! Будем вместе… Построим шалаш, будем добывать пропитание… как-нибудь проживем. А главное, там тебя никто не найдет!

Ладони Эверарда замерли, и через мгновение он затрясся от беззвучного смеха.

Демьен хмыкнул, обнимая его крепче. – А я бы очень хотел… И это решило бы все твои проблемы.

– Или добавило бы их, – ответил Эверард, опускаясь вместе с ним на песок.

Демьен со вздохом положил голову ему на плечо. – Мы ведь еще не ложимся спать?

– Отсыпаться будешь завтра, – Эверард подмял его под себя и лизнул губы, тут же захватывая их глубоким поцелуем. – Горло болит?

– Хочешь, чтобы я сделал тебе минет? – хихикнул Демьен, довольный, что любовник тоже не спешит отпускать его.

Эверард с улыбкой рассматривал его лицо.

– А что у тебя за проблемы?.. – спросил Демьен робко. – Я думал, ты давно их решил.

– Одни проблемы перетекают в другие, – Эверард ласково погладил его бровь. – Но не без бонусов, конечно. Иначе я бы не решился на этот отдых.

Демьен нырнул пальцами Эверарду в волосы, счастливый, что можно лежать в его объятиях, никуда не торопиться и бесконечно созерцать его лицо.

– Расскажи мне, – шепнул он. – Хотя бы то, что можно рассказать.

Эверард помолчал.

– Помнишь, я говорил, что мои лаборатории подверглись атакам?

Демьен едва заметно кивнул.

– Всё еще туманнее, чем казалось изначально, – Эверард рассматривал Демьена с усмешкой, не сопротивляясь робким движениям его пальцев в волосах. – Из базы данных была похищена технология производства кеметовой жидкости, и на ее основе группа подпольных химиков синтезировала новое вещество.

Эверард замолчал, глядя в серьезные глаза Демьена и раздумывая, будет ли для него безопаснее не знать подробностей.

– Мы назвали его «Порошок».

Демьен улыбнулся. – Тот самый порошок?

– Нет, малыш, другой, – Эверард с усмешкой поглаживал его скулу. – Это квинтэссенция кеметовой жидкости, со всем ее волшебством и изъянами. И в то же время это революция. Как если бы кемет вывернули наизнанку, понимаешь?

Демьен мало что пока понимал, но кивнул. Он обожал, когда любовник рассказывал ему о чем-либо и лицо его становилось вдохновенным, а взгляд загорался азартом, словно уносясь в другие миры. Собственные воспоминания о черной жидкости пробегали по коже морозом.

– Думаю, кемет откроет мне еще немало дверей. Но сначала надо кое-что решить… Всё это время я пытался добраться до этих химиков. И первое время находил только их трупы.

Эверард замолчал. Таинственные химики были не так уж бесплотны и не так уж анархичны. Когда месяц назад его людям наконец удалось поймать вполне живой «образец», за пять оставшихся парню дней Эверард сумел многое из него выудить. От него он и узнал, что за всем стоят его партнеры… Бывшие партнеры. Утечка данных дала им возможность по-новому заинтересоваться не только его исследованиями, но и им самим.

– Иногда всё так удивительно складывается… – продолжал он, не вполне уверенный, понимает ли его Демьен. Но было достаточно уже того, что тот слушал. – Мир словно повторяет каждое твое движение. Будто знаешь наперед, что произойдет… Думаешь о чем-то – и оно сбывается. Словно созерцаешь поток событий и времени со стороны и всё знаешь, всё чувствуешь, всё понимаешь… Это восторг!.. До того всё согласовано, сложно и прекрасно. Когда к созерцанию подключается ум, он ужасается. Иногда кажется, что всё это сон… Но так недолго и до солипсизма дойти, – Эверард засмеялся. Демьен смотрел на него удивленными глазами и неловко улыбался.

– А что такое солипсизм? – спросил он всё же.

– Это такая субъективная философская позиция, которая утверждает, что мир такой-то и такой-то потому, что я его таким воспринимаю и я его таким делаю. Всё происходит по моему желанию. К примеру, тебя, по сути, нет. Ты, как и всё остальное, только часть моего сна. И, по идее, существую только я один…

– Фигасе! Тот, кто это придумал, явно сидел на тяжелых наркотиках! – хмыкнул Демьен, и Эверард содрогнулся от смеха. Через минуту в его глазах вновь появилась задумчивая мечтательность.

– Если ты знаешь наперед, что будет… скажи мне! – выдохнул Демьен.

Эверард улыбнулся. – Вернемся в Нью-Йорк… Ты сдашь на права, будешь работать в театре… Я продолжу свои поиски.

– И ты снова будешь уезжать? – прижимая его к себе, с тоской шепнул Демьен.

– Не без этого.

Демьен готов был заплакать. Близость Эверарда, сладостная тяжесть его тела, его низкий ласкающий голос, таинственный взгляд и всё его естество – так близко, так безраздельно его! – мешались в груди с томительной тоской и нежеланием вновь лишиться всего этого.

– Ты говоришь о будущем… – прошептал он. – Но передо мной – сплошная темнота. Я чувствую лишь эту ночь, – говорил он шепотом, словно делился секретом. – Только смутные предчувствия!.. Когда я думаю о будущем, всё кажется таким трагичным, – ему никак не удавалось нащупать нужные слова, – таким… странным. Как это время ночи, – он смущенно улыбнулся, проверяя реакцию. Эверард внимательно его слушал.

– Знаешь, когда часа в два кажется, что ночь будет вечной?.. и это наполняет таким покоем!.. такой внутренней тишиной… и в то же время – печалью?.. Такое странное чувство пустоты и тишины, понимаешь? Вот что-то такое я испытываю, когда думаю о своем будущем.

Эверард понимающе кивал.

– Я тоже чувствовал что-то подобное в свои двадцать лет. И сейчас мне это кажется довольно забавным, – он усмехнулся. – Едва ли не самое прекрасное и беззаботное время: ты юн и неудержим, и вся жизнь впереди – но самой жизни не видишь, себя не ощущаешь, вообще не понимаешь, кто ты, что ты и зачем. И всё видится до странности трагичным.

Эверард смотрел на него, улыбаясь. – Тогда я думал, что не доживу и до тридцати, – он коротко рассмеялся. – Я был в этом так уверен! Но как видишь… вполне себе жив и здоров.

– Но ведь это твоя судьба, а не моя! – возразил Демьен. – У меня всё может быть совсем иначе.

– Мы все уникальны, – согласился Эверард, – но по мере взросления проходим одни и те же ступени мироощущения. Потом ты поймешь это… Когда тебе будет, как мне сейчас, оглянись назад и вспомни этот разговор. Когда я был в твоем возрасте, мне казалось, что никто никогда не переживал такого, как я, никто не чувствовал так ярко, не любил так безумно и не прожигал свои дни так беспощадно. Никто и никогда не стремился к саморазрушению и смерти с таким суицидальным упрямством. Те люди, что были старше меня и пытались меня вразумить, казались мне выжженными и пустыми стариками. Что они вообще могли знать о жизни? У них всё было в прошлом! И они ничего не понимали… Они не могли осознать ту экзистенциальную драму, что переживал я!.. Им это было просто не дано, ведь я был уникальным! Никто до меня так не страдал и не переживал свое бытие так остро!.. Теперь я вспоминаю себя и смеюсь. Если года – это ступени, то от рождения и до смерти мы поднимаемся по одной и той же лестнице. И взобравшиеся выше видят и понимают, что переживают те, кто пока внизу, но те, кто только начинают шагать по ступеням, смогут понять тех, кто наверху, только когда сами доживут до их возраста.

Демьен слушал, тяжело дыша, вбирая в себя слова и голос, дрейфуя в ощущениях и мыслях. Низкий тембр звучал не только в ушах, но и в грудной клетке, в животе, в паху. Он чувствовал его в себе и млел, томно водя руками по гибкой спине. Когда ладони опустились на ягодицы, Эверард замолчал.

– Я слушаю тебя! – поспешил заверить Демьен.

– Порой мне кажется, что что-то в своей жизни я всё же упустил, – со смехом шепнул Эверард ему на ухо.

Демьен хихикнул и покраснел. Эверард, приподнявшись на локтях, рассматривал его лучащимся взглядом.

– Когда я вижу, как ты уплываешь, как наслаждаешься и стонешь… – он многозначительно покачал головой.

– А ты… ну… хотя бы пытался когда-нибудь… потом… ну после того, ты понимаешь… пытался сделать это с кем-нибудь? – Демьен окончательно смутился.

– Пытался один раз, – Эверард рассматривал его с усмешкой, явно наслаждаясь его замешательством.

– Билли? – прошептал Демьен.

– Он самый… Я был практически согласен, лежал перед ним на спине, раздвинув ноги, – Эверард весело засмеялся, что-то явно заметив в его глазах. – Он даже приставил член к моей заднице и даже надавил, – Эверард смеялся, наслаждаясь его реакцией. – Даже попытался войти…

– И что случилось?! – шокированно спросил Демьен.

– То же, что и с тобой в тот раз.

Демьен задохнулся от смеха, сам от себя не ожидая, что будет так радоваться чужой неудаче. – У тебя просто какая-то задница заколдованная! – выдавил он сквозь смех.

Эверард рассмеялся в голос и, поймав его лицо, прижался к губам.

Демьен таял и дрожал в восторге. Эверард казался ему до непостижимости глубоким. И так же глубоко он проник ему в душу.

 


	111. Chapter 111

### 20

 

Сквозь сон он услышал, как Эверард подбросил в костер скорлупу кокосов и как через время, когда ароматный дым не подействовал, накрыл их обоих москитной сеткой. Демьен постанывал сквозь сон и жался к нему в прохладе утра. Надувной матрас поскрипывал под их телами. Так хорошо, так сладко, так неохота возвращаться.

Казалось, всего пару минут назад он предлагал любовнику устроиться спать на песке, но в сумерках кричали ранние птицы, а значит, прошло уже несколько часов. Тогда Эверард посмеялся над его предложением, сказав, что на асфальте и то будет мягче.

Демьен нежился в полудреме, обнимая в ответ. Едва различимый шум волн убаюкивал.

– М-м-м… давай не будем возвращаться?.. – хныкнул он неразборчиво и провалился в сон.

Когда солнечные лучи коснулись век, он, сонный и поломанный, с ревнивым интересом воззрился на Эверарда сквозь ресницы. Тот сидел на краю матраса и привычными движениями заплетал свои волнистые пряди. Французская коса определенно ему шла. Глубоко вздохнув, Демьен закрыл глаза и спрятался под покрывалом.

Спать хотелось безумно, но он то и дело выдергивал себя из сладостной дремоты и подсматривал за любовником, пока тот прямо на берегу занимался странной смесью йоги и восточных единоборств. Хотелось заманить его обратно в постель, такого отрешенного, раскрашенного золотом рассвета, с загадочной улыбкой Будды, поваляться еще немного перед возвращением…

Демьен поднялся и пошел в лес по нужде. Быстрое купание в прохладной воде и утренние процедуры перед боковым зеркалом автомобиля немного отрезвили, а отражение темных следов на шее вызвало странное чувство триумфа. Его тело окатывало дрожью и тщательно скрываемым восторгом от мысли, что Джулия и остальные всё заметят.

Когда он вернулся к костру, Эверард уже готовил кофе. Демьен, присев на бревно, наблюдал за ним и всеми силами сопротивлялся накатывающей дремоте.

– Можешь поваляться еще немного, пока я всё приготовлю, – произнес тот, бросив на него быстрый взгляд.

– Ладно… – от такого предложения было трудно отказаться. – А ты придешь ко мне?

– Приду, – усмехнулся Эверард.

Зарывшись в покрывало, Демьен наблюдал за колдовством у костра. Плеск волн убаюкивал, веки то и дело смыкались, но совершенно не хотелось разменивать на сон минуты тотального уединения вдвоем.

Когда Эверард лег рядом, Демьен, утаивая дрожь возбуждения, забрался на него верхом и приник к губам долгим поцелуем. Вжимая любовника в матрас вытянутыми руками, упиваясь его взглядом, он выгибался и ерзал по напряженному члену. Сколько томной стыдливости и ранящего душу исступления было в соприкосновении их тел! Сердце колотилось. Ладони Эверарда скользили по его бедрам и ягодицам, пробирались тревожащей лаской вверх по груди и плечам, бросали его в горячий озноб.

Сдерживая неровное дыхание, Демьен прижимался к нему и вновь до темноты в глазах целовал его рот, не в силах отпустить, но и неспособный двинуться дальше. Он уже готов был привстать и, поддавшись уговорам рук, опуститься на возбужденный орган, но замирал на самом краю, мятущийся, дрожащий от желания.

Губы Эверарда искушали… Закрыв глаза, Демьен терялся без остатка в поцелуях, чувствовал касание пальцев к анусу, подрагивал от нетерпения. Хотелось броситься головой вниз с обрыва, но мысль, что совсем скоро придется снова смотреть в глаза Джулии, а возможно и целовать ее при встрече, целовать теми же губами, которыми он сейчас в засос целовался с Эверардом, не давала покоя и возбуждала еще сильнее. Не было успокаивающей пелены ночи, дающей на всё индульгенцию, и впереди уже точно не ждали минуты сна, запускающие жизнь с чистой страницы.

– Проклятье!.. – прошептал он, поднимаясь на дрожащих руках. – Я так хочу тебя!.. – он вновь и вновь прикасался пугливыми поцелуями к любимым губам. – Но Джулия не выходит у меня из головы!

Несколько мгновений Эверард смотрел на него удивленно и вдруг беззвучно рассмеялся.

– Почему?! – наконец спросил он.

– Мне… – Демьен прижался губами к его уху. – Мне так неловко думать, что сейчас мы займемся любовью, а уже через несколько часов я буду сидеть рядом с ней, смотреть на нее, делить еду и пить… разговаривать, как ни в чем не бывало!

– Раньше тебя это не смущало, – Эверард скользнул ладонью по его попке.

– Ну, тогда всё было ночью…

– Ну да, Бог ведь ничего не видел, – усмехнулся Эверард.

Демьен недовольно щелкнул языком и, не найдя, что ответить, сполз на матрас, утыкаясь носом любовнику в шею. Прячась от самого себя, он вжимался мокрым от желания членом ему в бедро. Тело пробирал озноб, чувство в паху становилось невыносимым…

Эверард погладил его по ноге. – Пойдем завтракать? Думаю, кофе уже готов.

Демьен крепко обнял его, удерживая. Эверард обернулся, глядя с искушающей улыбкой. – Пойдем, подрочу тебе за завтраком… Как в старые добрые времена.

 

Демьен проспал всю дорогу назад, ненадолго выныривая из забытья, пока Эверард покупал тональный крем, и уже на стоянке возле отеля.

Оказавшись в номере, уставший и изможденный, он первым делом залез в джакузи, и уже там вспомнил про свое украшение.

– А давай никуда не поедем? – произнес он со смехом, надевая на шею аммолитовый кулон. Пустой футляр валялся где-то в комнате. Обрезанные локоны были сожжены на далеком берегу Таити Ити, и хотелось верить, что эта жертва хоть немного задобрит богов и отведет все беды от него и Эверарда.

Сухое шампанское в бокале горчило. Демьен ел устрицы и бросал прощальные взгляды на округу. Эверард внизу оплачивал счета и устраивал всё необходимое для отправления. Демьен чувствовал, что никогда больше сюда не вернется, и было грустно.

У причала их ждал катер. Уже отплыв на достаточное расстояние, Эверард включил голограммную карту. Демьен заметил, что кто-то заботливо отметил на ней путь к атоллу.

– Это Морриган подогнал?! – воскликнул он.

– А это, ты думаешь, откуда? – Эверард похлопал по рулю.

– А что случилось с моей моторкой?

– Твоей моторкой… – повторил с иронией Эверард. – Она давно уже на острове. Ждет тебя.

Демьен с улыбкой смотрел, как он управляет катером. – И где мы теперь будем трахаться? Там ведь все фале рядом.

– У тебя же есть чудесный шалаш, – ответил Эверард. – Да и уединенные моту никто не отменял…

Демьен, довольный, раскинулся на сиденье, подставляя лицо солнцу.

– Дай мне тоналку… – произнес он еле слышно. – Скрою следы преступлений.

 

Они миновали коралловый риф. Демьен взволнованно смотрел на знакомый ряд фале в лагуне. Пальмовые занавески были опущены только в его бунгало.

Похоже, они подоспели как раз к обеду: вся семья, услышав звук катера, вывалила на деревянный мостик.

Демьен смотрел на них и не мог сдержать нервную дрожь. Видеть их было приятно, но в сердце жила тоска.

– А теперь признавайтесь, куда дели Линду, – взобравшись по деревянной лестнице и подхватив Мишеля на руки, произнес Эверард. – Так и не вернулась?

– Пока не дозвонились, – ответила Жаклин. – Ух ты! Какой у тебя кулончик... – обернулась она к Демьену. Тот, не в силах подавить досаду, обиженно смотрел на любовника.

Эверард, озабоченный исчезновением Линды, уже отошел в сторону, пытаясь кому-то дозвониться. Демьен приблизился к нему.

– Куда ты звонишь? – спросил он резко.

– Попробуй незаметно спрятать подарки в свое бунгало, – подмигнул ему Эверард.

Демьен расслабился. – Ладно…

Улучив момент, он спустился в катер и, пряча пакет за спиной, прошмыгнул в свое фале. Внутри всё было таким же, как и два дня назад, даже раскрытый чемодан на постели. Запрятав в него коробочки, Демьен достал заброшенные в гневе сценарии. Лихорадочно следуя глазами по строкам, он пытался составить хотя бы поверхностное представление о постановках: признаться Эверарду, что в глаза их не видел, было стыдно и страшно.

Демьен поднял голову и прислушался к оживленным голосам из соседнего фале. Солнечные лучи пробивались сквозь все щели. Такая призрачная иллюзия уединения.

Чувство, что жизнь переменится совсем скоро, становилось всё сильнее.

 

После обеда всё замерло, не слышно было даже плеска воды о деревянные сваи. Ленивый зной, казалось, льется отовсюду. Подняв жалюзи, они лежали с Жаклин на кровати в обнимку, ленивые и слабые. Фале Франца и Линды пустовало, но все занавески были подняты, его собственное и следующее бунгало тоже просматривалось насквозь. Джулия читала книгу и вообще не смотрела в их сторону, но было неловко – хотя всё так же приятно – обнимать Жаклин, украдкой сжимать ее налитую грудь под тонкой тканью, играть твердым соском. Демьен дрейфовал в блаженных ощущениях.

– Чем вы интересным занимались? – спросила Джеки шепотом.

– Ну… – он попытался вспомнить, о чем Эверард не успел рассказать за обедом. Пожалуй, единственное, о чем тот умолчал, был Музей жемчуга.

– Я прыгнул со скалы, – сказал Демьен бесстрастно.

– Это я уже слышала, – улыбнулась Джеки и тут же возбужденно шепнула на ухо:

– Расскажи лучше про другое!

– Ты… про секс хочешь услышать?!.. – Демьен смутился и убрал руку.

Рядом раздался плеск, и через мгновение на ступеньках появился Эверард. Демьен обмер, пытаясь поймать его взгляд. Эверард обернулся, подмигнул с улыбкой – то ли ему, то ли Жаклин, то ли им обоим сразу – и прошел, отжимая волосы, к своему бунгало.

Демьен не дыша наблюдал, как уже у себя он опускает жалюзи одно за другим. Джулия тоже смотрела на мужа, удивленно приподняв брови. И с каждой молчаливой секундой ее лицо всё сильней озарялось весельем. Наконец она не выдержала и засмеялась. Но Демьен уже не увидел выражение ее лица: фале любовника полностью скрылось за плетеными занавесками.

Демьен старательно прислушивался, но больше не слышал даже женского смеха. Зато рядом, рассматривая его лицо, хихикала Жаклин.

– Что они там делают?! – не выдержал он.

– Да ясное дело, что! – Джеки приникла к нему прохладной грудью и, прижавшись к губам, скользнула ладонью по ширинке. Демьен замер, от волнения не в силах отвечать на поцелуи. Она чуть отстранилась, глядя на него с лукавой улыбкой. Темные глаза светились желанием и озорством.

– Жалюзи совсем прозрачные… – пробормотал он, окончательно смутившись.

– Им сейчас не до нас, – она выразительно выгнула бровь.

– Как-то не хочется рисковать, – Демьен боялся, что в любой момент Эверард приподнимет занавеску и посмотрит на них. И отчего-то совсем не хотелось, чтобы тот видел его с Жаклин.

Эверард… Сердце вновь пропустило удар.

– Может, тогда пойдем купаться? – Джеки плавно перетекла на колени и потянулась всем телом.

– Не хочу, – Демьен нервно вздохнул, частью внимания пытаясь уловить хоть какой-то звук из закрытого фале.

– Ладно… – Джеки глотнула коктейль из стоящего на столе бокала. – Захочешь – знаешь, где меня искать.

Демьен, уже жалея о своей грубости, подождал, пока Джеки спустится в воду, и перевернулся на живот, собираясь посмотреть, как она будет плавать. Но Жаклин нырнула под бунгало и скрылась из виду. Он вслушивался с улыбкой, с минуты на минуту ожидая очередного веселого розыгрыша, но вокруг было тихо.

Не доносилось ни звука и из закрытого фале. С тоской и тайной надеждой Демьен думал, что супруги просто легли спать. Желание подойти и осторожно заглянуть за занавески становилось всё сильнее…

 

Едва сдерживая смех, Джулия наблюдала, как Эверард опускает жалюзи одно за другим, не обращая внимания на прожигающий взгляд Демьена. Она знала, что он видит юношу. Она тоже его видела, хотя всё ее внимание было обращено на мужа. Мы всегда видим людей, даже если не смотрим на них.

– Ты ведь это не серьезно? – засмеялась она, когда бунгало погрузилось в полумрак.

Вместо ответа Эверард стащил мокрые плавки, запрыгнул на постель и наклонился к ней, прижимаясь к губам. Джулия сдавленно смеялась, целуя его в ответ. Губы мужа были солеными, вода всё еще бежала с волос. Солнце брызгами просачивалось сквозь щели, мерцало каплями на коже.

Поцелуи были до странности закрытыми. Стараясь не смеяться в голос, Джулия скользнула языком Эверарду между губ, и, когда он наконец разжал зубы, что-то твердое, как камень, толкнулось ей в рот. Удивленно отпрянув, она увидела, как муж показывает язык, удерживая на кончике массивную сережку. Два огромных изумруда один над другим, соединенные тонким золотом.

– Боже!.. – выдохнула она.

– Ты позволишь? – Эверард быстро вдел массивную серьгу ей в ухо.

– А вторая? – Джулия с восторгом провела по камням пальцами.

– Вторую не нашел.

– Ты нашел ее в воде?! Не шутишь? – она сняла серьгу и еще раз внимательно ее осмотрела. – Какая красивая…

– Подарок моря, – Эверард рассматривал жену с легкой улыбкой. – Думаю, прежняя хозяйка сильно переживала из-за потери.

– Ну кто купается в таких вещах? – рассмеялась Джулия. – Море крадет драгоценности, это каждый знает…

– Закажу вторую у ювелира, – Эверард приник к ее пухлым губам, забирая серьгу из пальцев.

– М-м-м… – растворяясь в неожиданном ознобе, Джулия повела плечами. Простыня отступала, касание пальцев было едва ощутимым, но мурашки бежали по коже, охватывая и грудь, и низ живота, и затылок.

– Где Мишель?.. – прошептала она, едва дыша. В темных глазах Эверарда мерцал сумрак истомы. Джулия чувствовала, как от его взгляда, одновременно ласкающего и преисполненного внутренней силы, недавний озноб захватывает и щеки.

– Резвятся с Францем на мелководье… Думаю, нам никто не помешает, – уложив ее на матрас, он мягко растянулся сверху и с усмешкой вставил серьгу обратно в ухо. – Знаешь, что наш сын сказал мне недавно?

– Мишель? – она перебирала его волосы вся в возбужденном предчувствии. Его желание было похоже на магнетическое поле, заполняющее всё пространство вокруг. Хотелось проникнуться им, впитать в себя.

– Да… – Эверард покрывал поцелуями ее лицо, подолгу приникая к губам, сжимая чувственной лаской грудь и тут же прижимая к себе за бедро. В нежных движениях угадывалась хорошо замаскированная страсть и нетерпение.

– Сказал, что хочет стать джедаем.

Джулия рассмеялась и вновь отдалась поцелуям, подставляя шею. Раздвинув ее ноги, Эверард сместился ниже, подолгу целуя грудь и живот. Он мог прикасаться к ней губами, околдовывая взглядом, подспудно ласкать и вести светские беседы. Она уже слишком хорошо знала эту его манеру. Он никуда не спешил, как всегда растягивая удовольствие.

– Я тоже сначала решил, что это шутка… – хрипло прошептал он, поднимая на нее взгляд. Глаза были насквозь черными, дурманящими. – Но он мне даже название школы сказал.

Эверард опустился грудью между раздвинутых ног жены. Ее влажное желание будило в сердце волны нежности.

– Я не стал его сразу обламывать. Пообещал, что всё подробно узнаю и подумаю… Понятия не имею, откуда он это взял.

Джулия смотрела на него, со смехом прикусив пальцы. – Я, кажется, знаю, откуда ветер дует.

– Ну-ка, – Эверард игриво куснул ее в живот.

– Вроде слышала что-то такое от Линды… про какую-то школу джедаев. Видать, она ему и рассказала.

– Та-ак, – протянул он. – Кто-то точно получит по попе…

– Ага, сначала найди! – Джулия зашлась смехом. – А представляешь, если она решила податься в бега?

– На Луну, что ли? – с шутливой мрачностью произнес Эверард. – Сомнительно… От Франца еще никто не сбегал, – он поднялся. – А от меня – и подавно!

– Да лад… – хотела она возразить, но Эверард резко подтянул ее за бедра и прижался ртом между ног, проникая языком в самый центр томительной жажды.

– С-с!.. – Джулия хватила ртом воздух от неожиданности, падая в наваждение, подрагивая. Муж ласкал ее, нисколько не заботясь о постепенном повышении градуса, обрушивая сразу весь каскад переживаний. Его темные глаза, одновременно затуманенные и трезвые, смотрели с многообещающей угрозой.

Язык жестко прошелся по клитору, и Джулия выгнулась и вновь подалась навстречу, не в силах вынести совершенства этих мелких будоражащих скачков. Он крепко сжимал ее бедра, не давая вырваться. Она и не пыталась, чувствуя себя уязвимой. До боли желанной…

По щеке скатилась слеза.

Ощущения были острыми, Джулия вздрагивала и ерзала на постели, раскидывая бедра, сжимая груди ладонями. Жар. Испарина. Озноб. Острое наслаждение на кончике языка. Он то дразнил ее клитор, кидая в горячку и сдавленные стоны сквозь зубы, то погружался внутрь, выводя узоры дрожи, пытаясь дотянуться до самых сокровенных тайн.

Стоны рвались наружу, и она кусала губы, стараясь сдержать их, но наслаждение, запираемое внутри, становилось лишь сильнее.

Едва владея собой и дрожа, как в лихорадке, она потянулась к мужу, пытаясь отвлечь, притянуть к себе, такого желанного, такого родного.

– Любовь моя… иди ко мне… иди сюда… – умоляла Джулия. – Я хочу почувствовать тебя всего… Милый!..

Но Эверард только быстро посмотрел в ответ – глаза совершенно отсутствующие, темные – и продолжил ласкать с еще большим запалом.

– Боже! – Джулия упала на спину, выгибаясь, ерзая, прижимая его ладони к груди. Волны наслаждения накатывали и накатывали на ее тело, размазывая по жесткой постели, вновь поднимая и обрушивая дрожью вниз. Зажав рот кулаком, она забросила стопы ему на спину и отдалась сладчайшим спазмам.

Теперь… словно сменив гнев на милость, Эверард ласково вылизывал ее, глядя хитрым, полным любви взглядом. Касания языка были нежными, протяжными, но даже это было ощутимо. Бедра судорожно подрагивали.

– М-м-м… не могу больше… – Джулия зарылась тонкими пальцами ему в волосы.

Эверард, облизнув губы, лег щекой ей на бедро. С минуту он рассматривал ее полным желания взглядом. Потом поднялся, нависая сверху.

– Как же я тебя люблю… – Джулия знала, что будет дальше. Поцелуи. Трепет. Ненасытное желание. Возможность наслаждаться друг другом и всё же необходимость сдерживать стоны. Даже здесь, даже сейчас.

Словно уловив ее мысли, Эверард неожиданно выглянул за занавеску. С трепетом приникая к нему, лаская ладонью перевозбужденный влажный член, Джулия осторожно оглянулась в сторону открытых фале. Но бунгало Жаклин пустовало.

– Ушли купаться, – прокомментировал Эверард и, обдав нежным взглядом, мягко выскользнул из ее руки.

– Может, они на берегу? – улыбалась Джулия.

– Может… – наблюдая за ее лицом из-под ресниц, он направил член во влажную глубину.

– А-а!.. – Джулия сдавленно застонала и зажмурилась, открываясь навстречу.

Горячая, маленькая и тугая. О, какая она была сейчас горячая. Его сладкая девочка. Какая сжавшаяся и трепещущая. Жидкий огонь! Вдоль позвоночника струилась дрожь.

Кусая губы, Джулия обдала его томным, полным любви взглядом. Ему нравилось смотреть, как меняется ее лицо, каким юным и беззащитным оно становится. Ему нравилось растягивать ее, ласково толкаясь вглубь. Растягивать каждым движением. Он ловил ее губы поцелуями, проводил по заплетенной голове рукой. Витиеватые узоры. Сочная зелень в глазах.

Сердце замирало от восторга, когда он видел метаморфозы в ее взгляде, страсть и желание в расширенных зрачках. И с каждым движением он погружался всё глубже, подхватывая ее ноги и толкаясь всё более страстно, безудержно, не в силах сдержать стон и восторг от бегущих по венам искр. Кружево ощущений, сладкий плен ее тела. Ее нутро, еще недавно маленькое и узкое, теперь словно засасывало его по самый корень. И это был экстаз! Ее ноги болтались в воздухе, а руки хватали его за ягодицы и прижимали еще теснее, сокращая расстояние до жара и испарины разгоряченных тел.

– Я соскучился по тебе, – выдохнул Эверард, широко улыбаясь. Она смотрела в ответ и беззвучно смеялась, сдерживая стоны наслаждения. В глазах плескалась эйфория и яркие краски. О, у них был большой опыт скрывать свои стоны! С первой же случайной ночи вдвоем. Сначала боялись ее родителей, потом прятались от детей…

Она была всё той же. Сжимать ее в руках, наслаждаться красотой лица! Он обожал ее, обожал вытаскивать ту девочку, в которую когда-то влюбился. И она была ею, когда забывалась и металась под ним, выгибаясь, впиваясь в спину непослушными пальцами и глядя расфокусированным взглядом. И он отдалял собственный оргазм, чтобы наблюдать за ней, пить глазами, растворяться в тугой темноте, отдаваться влажному трепету ее мышц.

И потом, когда она лежала, раскинувшись и тяжело дыша, он не хотел покидать ее тело, целуя вновь и вновь, наблюдая, как истома во взгляде сменяется интересом, предвосхищеньем и весельем, как им на смену приходит приятная усталость и покой. Подперев голову, он ласкал другой рукой ее упругую грудь, теребил сосок и видел, как от этого улыбка блуждает на ее губах, а в глазах искрятся брызги зеленого, как вновь затопляют радужку зрачки.

Его Джулия. Женщина, которую он любил и которой доверял безмерно.

 

Из закрытого бунгало почти не доносилось звуков. Демьен прислушивался, лежа на животе, и всеми силами сдерживал желание ворваться туда с разбегу. Интригующую тишину изредка нарушал низкий голос любовника, – только тембр, слова не различались – а ответы Джулии были и вовсе не слышны.

Демьен лежал и ждал, нервно крутя ногами в воздухе. Наконец он не выдержал, допил остатки коктейля, убедился, что вокруг никого и супруги не собираются выходить наружу, и осторожно подошел к перилам, делая вид, что прогуливается. В какой-то момент он решил затаиться в своем бунгало и даже опустил несколько занавесок, но что-то заставило его вернуться на мостик.

Какая нелепая ситуация… Они были так близко – даже не за стенами своей неприступной спальни, а здесь, в одном шаге, за тонкими деревянными жалюзи – и всё в нем переворачивалось от отчаяния и болезненного любопытства. Он даже не знал, чего сильнее хочет: понять, что же там делается, или сбежать, пока есть возможность, на какой-нибудь другой остров, чтобы не видеть, не слышать и не знать.

Он стоял у перил, смотрел в лазурную воду и представлял, как кто-нибудь из них выйдет и увидит его на пороге.

Но скоро Демьен понял, что никто не выйдет. Им было слишком хорошо. От сдавленных, тщательно сдерживаемых стонов щеки полыхали стыдом. Он делал медленные вдохи через рот, пытаясь сдержать эмоции, но слезы всё равно щипали глаза. Он вспоминал ту ночь, когда уже видел их как-то, и ту, когда спал в их постели, но успокоиться не получалось. Зачем Эверард так поступал с ним? На что надеялся? Что он ничего не услышит? Или что его уже давно здесь нет?

Пальцы сжимали перила до побелевших костяшек. В сердце расцветала тоска. Было слишком больно стоять рядом и всё слышать, но и уйти он не мог, словно приклеенный к месту. И было слишком страшно набраться наглости и заглянуть за занавески, хотя член стоял в плавках, как на изготовку. Лицо горело, и в груди всё жгло и саднило.

Будто в лихорадке, несмотря на слезы, накипающие на ресницах, он присел на колени почти у самой двери и, высвободив член, попытался вглядеться в фале через занавески.

Стоны рвались сквозь сжатые зубы. Демьен быстро онанировал, весь в нервной панике от стыда и страха неминуемого разоблачения, готовый в любой момент кинуться обратно к перилам. Но еще ужаснее была мысль, что в таком постыдном положении его застанет Франц, Жаклин и, не дай бог, Мишель.

Демьен задыхался. Сердце выскакивало из грудной клетки.

Чертовы жалюзи… Смахнув слезы, он всмотрелся. После созерцания солнечных бликов, глаза ни хрена не различали. Но когда зрение подстроилось к полумраку бунгало, увиденное обожгло его и окатило дрожью.

Отпрянув от фале, Демьен поспешил к лестнице и спрятался в воде под мостиком в попытке унять нервную дрожь и желание. Было до безумия странно видеть Эверарда в такой знакомой позе со столь непривычного ракурса. Волны дрожи до сих пор окатывали тело. Он закрывал глаза и видел раскинутые ноги Джулии, но ритмичные движения любовника чувствовал в себе. Подсмотренная мельком сцена словно впаялась в сетчатку глаз. Лицо пылало, он прижимался щекой к деревянной свае и ласкал себя, испытывая такую вину, что даже ревность отступала в тень.

Тихо выбравшись из воды, он побежал по берегу, шныряя по кустам, как вьетнамский партизан. Вот только уединиться не удалось.

На полпути к его тайному шалашу расположились Франц, Жаклин и Мишель. Втроем, оставив плавки на берегу, они лежали на мелководье попами кверху, переговаривались и тихо смеялись. Такие естественные и расслабленные, такие красивые.

Затаившись в зарослях, Демьен наблюдал за ними, мечтая присоединиться и так же спокойно полежать рядом, но чувствовал себя слишком взвинченным для такого шага. Да и все мысли его были совсем в другом месте. Он знал, что вернется и будет вновь подсматривать, как бы горько и больно ни было. Это была запретная страсть, с которой он просто не мог совладать. Наваждение…

Дождавшись, когда троица отправится плавать в лагуне, он поднялся и побрел обратно к фале.

Уже меняя мокрые плавки на сухие обрезанные джинсы, он больше не мог уловить ни звука. Неужели закончили?

Остановившись у порога, Демьен уставился на закрытую занавеску, – пальцы нервно дрожали – и всё же заглянул внутрь.

Джулия лежала на боку, упираясь локтем в постель, и поглаживала волосы Эверарда, голова которого покоилась у нее на предплечье. Любовник лежал к нему спиной, и казалось, что он спит. Рука расслабленно обнимала талию жены. Взгляд Демьена то и дело тормозил на ее обнаженной груди и задумчивом лице. Он смотрел и готов был плакать: эстетическое восхищение этой женщиной и даже некая благодарность мешались в нем с тоской и жаждой. Он не хотел уходить.

Давя ревнивые порывы, Демьен громко вздохнул и, откинув занавеску, уперся в стояк плечом.

Джулия подняла глаза. Удивление сменилось вежливой улыбкой.

– Что это у тебя? – спросила она тихо, протягивая руку.

– Аммолит, – Демьен поспешил снять украшение, радуясь неожиданной возможности зайти. Отдавая кулон, он осторожно посмотрел на любовника. Глаза того были закрыты, а лицо исполнено прямо таки дзенской безупречностью.

– Какой красивый… – в полголоса произнесла Джулия, рассматривая камень. – Цветом, как твои глаза.

Демьен перевел на нее удивленный взгляд и впервые заметил в ухе тяжелую сережку.

– Новые серьги? – спросил он шепотом.

– Новая серьга, – поправила она, улыбаясь и теребя аммолит в руке.

– Верни парню украшение, – произнес Эверард, не открывая глаз. – Тебе всё равно не пойдет.

Джулия засмеялась и отдала кулон. Демьен, заметно повеселев, нырнул головой в цепочку. Он не мог отвести глаз от любовника, внутри всё радостно приподнималось, словно от полета на карусели.

Эверард со вздохом повернулся на спину и посмотрел на него, прищурившись. Его глаза казались сонными и слегка уставшими.

– Подслушивал? – спросил он тихо.

– Не-ет, – смутился Демьен. Джулия уже вставала, набрасывая на тело тонкий шазюбль. В ее движениях сквозила послеоргазменная усталость. Демьен присел на край постели, не в силах отвести глаз, вновь думая об увиденном и о своем постыдном поведении.

– Пойду поплаваю, – произнесла она в полголоса, не глядя на них.

Как только она нырнула за занавеску, Демьен прильнул к любовнику, занимая место Джулии, ластясь и жадно целуя в губы.

– Ты спал? – шептал он, сжимая его расслабленный член, лаская головку большим пальцем.

– Поспишь тут с вами… – Эверард отвернулся, вновь закрыв глаза.

Демьен молчал, страдая от растущего томления.

– Я хочу тебя… – прошептал он, многозначительно прижимаясь напряженным пахом.

– Подслушивал, – с усмешкой протянул Эверард.

– Нет же! – Демьен скользил взглядом по его закрытым векам и бровям.

– Не ври, – Эверард обернулся и, жестко задрав его подбородок, осмотрел шею. – Ладно… нормально всё.

– Я не подслушивал, – оправдывался Демьен. «Я подглядывал…» – добавлял он мысленно.

В бунгало вернулась обнаженная Джулия с шазюблем в руке, и Демьен, быстро подскочив, сел с краю постели. Сконфуженный, едва дыша, он наблюдал, как она вытирается полотенцем и ложится на свое прежнее место. Эверард, не реагируя, лежал с закрытыми глазами и совершенно отстраненным лицом, словно уже погрузившись в сон. Демьену было неловко, но уходить отчаянно не хотелось. Они лежали перед ним, в открытую демонстрируя свою наготу и желание уединиться. Но, возможно, так только казалось, и никто не спешил его выпроваживать.

– Всё здесь хорошо, но вот ванной явно не хватает, – нарушила гнетущую тишину Джулия.

– Это точно! – с жаром подхватил Демьен. – Мы когда в отеле были, я так обрадовался джакузи, что вообще вылезать не хотел!..

Эверард иронично посмотрел на него одним глазом. Неминуемая усмешка уже играла на губах. Демьен смущенно улыбнулся, чувствуя себя последним дураком, но не в силах ничего поделать с растущей нервозностью.

Джулия вздохнула. – Вот и я уже начинаю мечтать о привычных благах цивилизации.

– Не нойте, завтра отведете душу на Бора-Бора, – Эверард со вздохом повернулся спиной к ним обоим. – Сможете хоть весь день мыться…

– Мы едем на Бора-Бора?! – воскликнул Демьен.

Джулия улыбнулась. – Встретим там Новый Год, если Линда вернется.

– А если не вернется?..

– Посыпем голову пеплом и останемся здесь, – прокомментировал Эверард. – Не переживайте. Сегодня же вернется, – едва сдерживая смех, он всё же повернулся на спину и скрестил руки на груди, всем своим видом показывая, что готов поддержать беседу, раз уж им так хочется поговорить.

Джулия и Демьен молчали, переглядываясь. Эверард смотрел на них с иронией, переводя взгляд с одного на другого, и неожиданно заржал. Сначала сдержанный и беззвучный, его смех нарастал и становился всё более безудержным.

Демьен, покраснев, посмотрел на Джулию. Но ее лицо было таким же удивленным, правда, с оттенком вежливой снисходительности. Успокоившись, Эверард вздохнул и уставился на него с загадочной улыбкой, чем окончательно поверг в смущение.

Повисло молчание. Джулия, заинтригованная, уже не пыталась его прервать. Демьен не знал, куда смотреть.

– Почему ты смеешься? – всё же не выдержал он.

– А ты чего здесь сидишь? – спросил в ответ Эверард.

Демьен не мог поверить своим ушам. – Хочешь, чтобы я ушел?! – закричал он.

– А чего хочешь ты? – спокойно улыбнулся Эверард. – Хочешь продемонстрировать Джулии свои тайные умения?

Джулия тихо засмеялась и примирительно посмотрела на мужа. – Я уже как-то видела, не надо.

Демьен едва дышал. В ее глазах не было ревности, скорее интерес и интрига, будто ситуация казалась не такой уж незнакомой. Он пораженно смотрел на нее и вновь думал о Билли…

Эверард переводил взгляд с него на жену, то заговорщицки подмигивая ей, то подначивающе улыбаясь ему. Джулия же смотрела только на мужа. И взгляд ее был полон нежности и любви. Воистину, она простит ему всё…

Демьен поднялся, испытывая ни с чем не сравнимое волнение, и одним быстрым движением стащил разболтанные джинсы. Джулия, прикрыв пальцами улыбку, ждала, что же будет дальше. Демьен с вызовом посмотрел на Эверарда. Темные глаза того мягко мерцали.

Будто бы вспоминая давно забытый сон – или это было в действительности? – Демьен оседлал его бедра, со стучащим сердцем чувствуя, как плоть под ним наливается тяжестью. Он и сам был до крайности возбужден. Эверард ласкал его взглядом, медленно скользя по ногам ладонями, словно они остались наедине. В глазах мерцало неприкрытое желание.

Демьен, не в силах поверить, что это происходит в реальности, посмотрел на Джулию. Малахитовая зелень ее глаз подернулась туманной дымкой, он никогда ее такой не видел, и дыхание срывалось, как будто воздух обрел другую консистенцию.

– Я сейчас с ума сойду… – прошептал Демьен, тяжело дыша.

Запахи стали острее, и чувства ярче. Томление и восторг расцветали болезненными узорами. Любовник знакомым движением прижал его к себе за бедра, мягко вжимаясь членом. Демьен застонал сквозь зубы. Дыхание Джулии сорвалось, и она прильнула к мужу. Эверард обернулся, ответил ей нежным взглядом и, перехватив подбородок пальцами, с улыбкой приник к губам.

Они целовались. Демьен видел кончики их языков, чувствовал горячее движение ее бедра по своей ноге. В груди сладостно и горько ныло.

Словно в долгом тягучем сне, где вместо воздуха вода, он обхватил одной рукой член любовника, а другую – положил ей на грудь, прерывая их поцелуй.

Эверард, прищурив глаза, со странной улыбкой смотрел, как он сжимает и мнет ее сосок.

Неожиданно Эверард потянулся всем телом, словно просыпаясь, и быстро произнес в полголоса:

– Возвращайся к себе.

– Что? – не поверил ушам Демьен. Джулия тоже растерянно смотрела на мужа.

– Я сделал что-то не то? – недоумевал он, губы уже дрожали. – Я ее тронул, поэтому?!

– Тише ты, – прервал его Эверард. – Дети возвращаются…

Джулия подскочила, озабоченно выглядывая сквозь жалюзи. Теперь и Демьен их слышал, в панике натягивая джинсы и не попадая ногой в штанину.

– Быстро к себе в бунгало! – скомандовал Эверард. – И постарайся незаметно.

 


	112. Chapter 112

### 21

 

Вечером прилетела Линда с подарками и снимками, и предчувствие праздника усилилось в разы.

– Блин, где ты пропадала? – допрашивал ее Франц, держа на коленях.

– Верно. Что ты скажешь в свое оправдание? – усмехался Эверард. В глазах плясали отсветы костра.

– Да ладно вам! – Линда, давясь смехом, жевала рыбу. – Все вопросы к Декстеру. Пришлось после съемок еще и концерт давать в одном клубе…

– Сольный? – с интересом спрашивал Франц.

– Почти… Декс только Себастьяна смог выцепить, – Линда залпом осушила бокал и с неожиданной задумчивостью посмотрела на огонь. – Мы с ним, как два лоха, под минусовку лабали.

Эверард понимающе засмеялся, Демьен перевел на нее пристальный взгляд, жалея, что всё разрешилось так просто.

То, с каким жгучим интересом Франц захватил свежий номер журнала, с каким восхищением рассматривал и чуть ли не облизывал ее снимки, вызывало у него и зависть, и ревность, и томительную тоску по сцене. Пока все готовились к ужину и Линда танцевала перед Францем на берегу, напевая одну из своих песен, Демьен наблюдал за ними и примерно знал, что Франц в тот момент видел. У него самого перед глазами проносился образ в красном парике и кожаной амуниции, с тяжелым микрофоном в руке. Чувственные движения бедер только на первый взгляд казались ленивыми. В их отточенной неспешности крылся сексуальный призыв и неудержимая экспансия, готовность взорваться ядерной вспышкой. И это было куда невыносимее, чем открытый зов. Как сгущенная бездна в неприметном пузырьке.

И теперь, после всего этого времени вместе, она выступала где-то там с Себастьяном «под минусовку», и Демьена пронзала горечь понимания: турне осталось позади и в следующий раз он сможет лицезреть «Доминанту» в лучшем случае из зрительного зала.

– …а потом я с вами вообще связь потеряла, – продолжала Линда у костра. – Дозвониться было просто нереально. Слышала, здесь шторм был?

Разговор зашел о шторме. Демьен со вздохом поднялся и, не говоря никому ни слова, подошел к кромке воды. Они определенно поедут на Бора-Бора. И будут еще сотни разных событий, от предчувствия которых его пробирала дрожь. Предстоящий год пугал и манил своими тайнами. Беспокойство о своей судьбе становилось как никогда сильным.

– Я тоже хочу сказку! – протянул Франц, когда Эверард захватил смеющегося Мишеля под мышку и направился в фале.

– Ты уже взрослый мальчик, – ответил Эверард. – И тебе есть, чем сегодня заняться.

И действительно было. Весь вечер из соседнего бунгало доносились искаженные до неузнаваемости крики Франца «Найн! На-айн!.. А-ха-ха!.. На-а-а-айн!» на все лады, и безудержный смех Линды взахлеб после каждого из них.

Эверард, Джулия и Жаклин – да в общем, все они! – просто покатывались со смеху.

– Что они там делают? – не выдержал Демьен.

– Я уже сам готов пойти и посмотреть, – ответил Эверард.

А на следующий день утром они погрузились на яхту и уже через несколько часов прибыли на «изумрудный остров». Все мысли крутились вокруг предстоящей вечеринки. Наскоро осмотрев достопримечательности, они направились в один из торговых центров Вайтапе за вечерними нарядами. Демьен удивился, когда Эверард предложил разделиться: мальчики – отдельно, девочки – отдельно. Но вскоре стало ясно, почему: пока три женщины в сопровождении телохранителей еще выбирали платья, они уже вернулись в арендованные фале.

Демьен был в шоке! Три комфортабельных бунгало, оборудованные всеми удобствами, выходили на общую площадку с джакузи. Вся конструкция возвышалась на сваях над лагуной и соединялась с другими номерами узким мостиком.

– Ну черт возьми! – возмутился он, стоя на террасе и осматривая пики гор вдали. – Ну почему мы не поселились здесь с самого начала?!

– Туда посмотри, – Эверард глотнул коктейль и с усмешкой помахал кому-то рукой. Демьен оглянулся. На отдаленной террасе в шезлонге сидела женщина и с интересом смотрела в их сторону.

– Вот блин… – Демьен спешно отвернулся. – Кажется, я начинаю тебя понимать.

В ожидании вечера они носились на скутерах, рассекая лазурную гладь воды, пили коктейли и разговаривали. Было так странно находиться в компании Эверарда, Франца и Мишеля. Без женщин ожидание праздника становилось особенно томительным. Только сейчас, лишившись разом всех троих, Демьен понял, насколько сильно в них нуждался.

Он уже догадывался, что воссоединение состоится лишь вечером. И когда, приодевшись, они вчетвером пришли в ресторан, он жадно всматривался в разномастную толпу, разыскивая своих. Для многих веселье уже началось, люди оживленно переговаривались в полумраке, но ощущения новогоднего праздника всё равно не было.

А было жарко и шумно, на сцене под звуки барабанов татуированные полинезийцы в набедренных повязках крутили факелы и в полуприседе выделывали бедрами немыслимые движения. Это был самый странный Новый год в его жизни.

Сев за стол, Демьен еще раз огляделся. В полутьме оценить обстановку оказалось затруднительным, но какое счастье, что они попали не на маскарадный бал!

Принесли закуски и шампанское, на сцене продолжалось факельное шоу. Неожиданно он почувствовал движение рядом, оглянулся и увидел на соседнем стуле Джеки. Ее глаза в полумраке казались огромными. Всё те же распущенные пряди по плечам и тонкие тесемки черного платья, глубокое декольте и едва уловимый цветочный аромат. Хотелось наброситься и расцеловать ее. Губы сами растягивались в улыбке.

Бешеный ритм барабанов сменился мелодичным мяуканьем гитар, и ресторан озарился ярким светом. Демьен, давя волнение, обвел присутствующих взглядом. Джулия, в ярком фисташковом платье в греческом стиле, что-то шептала на ухо Эверарду. Джеки была одета в непривычное черное, и ему хотелось рассмотреть ее во всех подробностях, но девушка сидела слишком близко. Линда же была в винно-красном.

Шампанское, закуски, танцы. Демьен с готовностью поддерживал тосты, радуясь, что в зале не так многолюдно, как казалось. Через час к ним присоединился капитан Морриган. Свет то и дело гас, и в темноте горели факелы и новогодние гирлянды, приглашая посмотреть очередное шоу или отдаться танцам. И становилось так шумно, что разговаривать приходилось, касаясь собеседника щекой. Пару раз Джеки звала его на танец, не в силах дождаться, когда он сам наберется смелости, и было так волнующе прижимать ее к себе в полумраке, чувствовать по-женски соблазнительное тело.

Ритм проникал насквозь, и сердце заполошно билось. Он был пьяным… О, каким он был пьяным! И становилось наплевать, есть ли здесь кто-то еще и как на него смотрят. И чем пьянее он становился, тем сильнее хотелось подойти к Эверарду, прильнуть или хотя бы постоять рядом. Но подходящей возможности не было. Они только периодически обменивались долгими взглядами, и сердце ухало вниз. Один раз, пока Эверард разговаривал с Морриганом у барной стойки, Демьен осмелился пригласить на танец Джулию.

Он мечтал прижать ее к себе, как Жаклин, зарыться пальцами в изысканные драпировки, но весь дрожал, чувствуя жар ее тела. Она была так близко. Демьену казалось, что можно расслышать тонкое позвякивание ее золотых сережек. Вчерашняя смелость вспоминалась, как слишком дерзкое сновидение. Пряный аромат ее духов бросал в испарину.

Когда мелодия сменилась и танец закончился, Джулия поцеловала его в щеку и проводила за столик, делая вид, что это он ее провожает.

Едва сев на стул, Демьен схватился за бокал и спешно опрокинул в себя его содержимое. Без четверти двенадцать… Жюльен с морепродуктами шел особенно хорошо. А когда со всех сторон раздались хлопки пробок и радостные вопли, он наконец ощутил дыхание Нового года. Да, пальмы, луна и отсветы фейерверков в водах залива, полуголые полинезийцы и толпа незнакомого народа вокруг – иначе и быть не могло, и казалось невероятным, что где-то сейчас лежит снег и мороз расцветает на окнах узорами.

Его бокал снова был полон, и все вокруг возбужденно кричали, отсчитывая секунды. Он в панике искал глазами.

– С Новым годом, малыш... – прозвучал знакомый шепот у самого уха. Демьен обернулся – в небе взрывались фейерверки, люди кричали и целовали друг друга, а рядом стоял Эверард, обнимая Джулию одной рукой. Демьен не выдержал и бросился ему на шею, целуя в засос. Эверард на секунду замер и тут же ответил, содрогаясь от внутреннего смеха.

Демьен весь дрожал от нервного возбуждения. Спешно отстранившись, он жадно глотнул из бокала.

– С Новым годом! – с улыбкой произнесла Джулия, интеллигентно целуя его в щеку.

– С Новым годом… – прошептал Демьен, краснея и надеясь, что никто, кроме нее, не видел его порыва.

 

После двух ночи развлекательная программа закончилась, и людей в ресторане заметно поубавилось. Кто-то гулял вдоль залива, кто-то отправился спать.

Клавиши были прохладными на ощупь, хотя в этом зале и в эту ночь даже шампанское казалось теплым, несмотря на лед и все старания официантов. Мелодии превращались в меланхолию и трепет в воздухе, как бы браво он ни начинал играть. Печаль, сдобренная приличной порцией алкоголя, просачивалась сквозь пальцы. К счастью, у него было не так уж много зрителей: Морриган у стойки бара да разомлевший от выпитого Демьен за общим столиком, и Эверард позволял чувствам литься через музыку. Пусть хотя бы так.

Он скорее почувствовал, чем услышал, приближение дочери. Она постояла за спиной, не спеша прерывать его уединение, и скользнула рукой по плечу.

– Всё настолько ужасно? – с улыбкой спросил Эверард, не оборачиваясь.

– Нет, очень красиво… От души, – Джеки обняла его, целуя. – Сыграем вместе? – шепнула она.

– Сыграем, – подмигнул он ей, притягивая к себе на колено.

– О, это лучше табурета! – засмеялась она и тут же прошлась пальцами по клавиатуре.

Эверард с улыбкой наблюдал за ее уверенными движениями, за поставленными руками. Инструмент определенно любил ее. И сегодня она просто не могла пройти мимо. Звуки, богатые, щедрые, протяжные, лились по залу. Едва уловимый запах ее волос будил в сердце острую нежность… Белоснежная кожа и тонкий черный трикотаж длинного платья в обтяжку. Узкие бретельки и глубокое декольте. Женственная, как у матери, фигура, и всё равно другая. Вся другая, вся в него. Хотелось смотреть и смотреть на нее, прижимать к себе, предаваться мыслям об их сродстве, упиваться щемящей близостью.

– Надо же, какая ты конфетка, – шепнул он ей на ухо, и Жаклин весело засмеялась, прерывая игру и обвивая его шею.

– В общем, ты поняла: у нас получится только в три руки, – он прижимал ее к себе, наигрывая одной рукой.

– Ничего, так даже лучше.

Демьен сидел за столиком и наблюдал за ними с отчаянным желанием подойти. Между этими двумя явно была недоступная ему тайна. Она будоражила его и заводила. Он попытался придумать причину и нарушить их публичное уединение, но его опередили. Франц и Линда.

Глотая игристое вино, Демьен с ревнивым интересом наблюдал, как Джеки поднимается с колена Эверарда, занимая место с другой стороны рояля.

Они со смехом о чем-то поговорили, и Эверард, пройдясь пальцами по клавишам, неожиданно запел:

– _Мой дух, как отчаянный нищий,_

 _Не ищет ни любви, ни участья…_ – глубокий проникновенный голос разнесся по залу, вызывая внезапную тишину и пристальное внимание. Демьен замер, едва дыша.

– _Бродяга весей всевышних,_ – продолжал петь Эверард. – _Певец ненормального счастья._

Демьен расстроено смотрел, как Франц и Линда о чем-то быстро переговариваются, пока Эверард, глядя на них с улыбкой, продолжает играть. Но вот они втроем пошли назад. Музыка изменилась, стала тревожащей, ускользающей. Близнецы и Линда заняли свои места за столиком, и Эверард запел:

 _–_ _Нет милости в холодной пустоте_ , – его глаза были закрыты, пальцы бегали по клавишам. – _Так позволь петь этой мгле во мне_ …

Демьен пристально смотрел на любовника, затылком чувствуя, как зал превращается в слух.

 _– Прикосновение небес оставь себе,_ – пел тот с неожиданным чувством и долгим проигрышем между строками. _– Я ли это пою или кто-то иной во мне?_

На красивых губах играла усмешка.

_– Пей до дна эту горечь во мне,_

_Пей до дна эту горечь во мне…_

Неожиданная тоска в голосе странным образом переплеталась с иронией и отрешенностью. Руки темпераментно били по клавишам. Не в силах отвести взгляд от его лица, Демьен пытался проглотить ком в горле.

 _– Дерзкая правда_. _Так легко пересечь рубеж,_

 _Нет надобности в милости небес_.

_Я ли это пою или кто-то иной во мне?_

Музыка и проникновенный голос любовника рвали душу в клочья. Эверард аккомпанировал себе, не открывая глаз, не заботясь, как выглядит. На лице отражалось столько разных эмоций. И всё это было так неожиданно и так некстати в новогоднюю ночь, но так захватывающе и волшебно, что люди заворожено слушали.

_– Пусть стану просто бездной в темноте –_

_Пей до дна эту мглу во мне,_

_Пей до дна эту мглу во мне…_

Он повторил долгий проигрыш. Музыка, пронизанная странным внутренним томлением, утихала и вновь наполнялась стремительной жаждой, пока не смолкла окончательно. В ту же минуту тишину нарушили аплодисменты. Демьен вздрогнул от неожиданности. Эверард тоже выглядел удивленным. Он со смехом поднялся, застегнул пиджак и отвесил несколько шутливых реверансов.

Когда он сел обратно и принялся бодро наигрывать рождественскую мелодию, Демьен не выдержал и поспешил к нему.

– Что это было? – спросил он сходу.

– Ты про «Бродягу»? Ребята попросили подарить им какой-нибудь стих.

– Нет, я про то, что было потом.

Эверард улыбнулся, со вздохом закрыл клавиатуру и повернулся к нему на табурете.

– А это была импровизация, – широкая улыбка озаряла его лицо.

– Прямо так сходу придумал? – Демьену было неудобно, что все на них смотрят, но Эверард не спешил, скользя по его лицу загадочным взглядом.

– Практически, – наконец задумчиво ответил он. – Я тебя расстроил?

– Нет, – Демьен опустил глаза. – Это было очень… В общем, просто очень! Но с чего вдруг?

Эверард засмеялся, взгляд стал нежным. Демьен оглянулся в зал. Люди вернулись к еде и разговорам, никто особо не обращал на них внимания, кроме Морригана у барной стойки.

– Тебя что-то мучает? – Демьен опустился перед любовником на корточки, прячась ото всех за роялем.

Эверард наклонился к нему, положив локти на колени.

– Боль в груди, боль в душе… – произнес он тихо. – Она постоянна, как заноза. Болит и болит, что-то там, в душе, глубоко. Может на время утихнуть, но никогда не проходит. Иногда этим хочется поделиться с кем-нибудь, но есть ли у меня на это право? И кто сказал, что болит только у меня одного? Кто сказал, что моя боль самая сильная? Как измерить размер своей боли? Как сопоставить ее с чужой, если залезть в шкуру другого человека невозможно?

Эверард улыбнулся и провел по его щеке ладонью. – Знаешь, довольно часто мне хочется проникнуть в тело и душу другого человека, воспринимать всё так, как чувствует он. Понимать других изнутри, а не на основе собственных умозаключений. Ведь любые умозаключения всегда эфемерны.

Демьен молчал, глядя на Эверарда во все глаза и не зная, что ответить.

– Думаю, общая биология сыграла с людьми дурную шутку, – продолжал тот. – Внешнее сходство вызывает у всех чувство, что и внутри мы одинаковые. Но с точки зрения духа люди различаются намного сильнее, чем кошки и собаки.

– Почему ты не хочешь говорить о своей боли? – осторожно спросил Демьен.

– Имею ли я право говорить о ней? – ответил Эверард. – Думаю, что нет. Ведь это будет верхом эгоизма. В конце концов, это моя боль и мои проблемы. И я разбираюсь с ними на протяжении всей жизни. Говорят, сильнее болит не у того, кто кричит, а у того, кто молчит. Пожалуй, так оно и есть. Пройдет такой мимо тебя на улице, и даже не догадаешься… Подростки кричат о своей боли, но, повзрослев, смиряются с ней, привыкают или просто обретают глубину и понимают, что всё куда сложнее.

Эверард услышал шаги Джулии и, прочистив горло, выпрямился.

– Милый, я возвращаюсь в отель, – она с улыбкой положила руку ему на плечо. – Мишель уже на ходу засыпает… Приятной тебе ночи.

Демьен, всё еще ошарашенный услышанным, смотрел, как она с нежностью целует мужа.

– Я провожу вас, – Эверард поднялся.

– Ты еще вернешься? – подорвался Демьен следом. – А то я с вами!

– Я вернусь. Развлекайся.

 

Полумрак зала озарялся вспышками светомузыки. Она сидела одна за столиком, крутила коктейльный зонтик в зубах и наблюдала, как Жаклин изгибается в чувственном танце с Демьеном.

Смуглый полинезиец с улыбкой подлил ей шампанского и что-то незаметно вложил в руку. Линда напряглась.

– Мистер!.. – шепнул он ей на ухо на плохом английском и заговорщицки кивнул, словно она должна была обо всем догадаться по одному лишь таинственному блеску его озорных глаз. – Мистер передать...

Линда, едва сдерживая смех и не зная, что думать, смотрела вслед мускулистому парню и сжимала записку в кулаке. По ощущениям это точно была записка. Она развернула клочок бумаги под столом, но в зале было слишком темно.

– Ладно, – Линда выплюнула зонтик и отправилась в дамскую комнату.

«Иди направо. Встретимся у скалы. Надо поговорить» – гласила лаконичная бумажка. Первую секунду Линда не могла поверить, что полинезиец вот так внаглую назначает ей свидание, но потом вспомнила загадочное «мистер передать…» и от смеха повалилась плечом на стену.

– Вот сукин сын!.. – смыв записку в унитазе, она вернулась в зал и под шумок стащила из ведерка бутылку шампанского. Жаклин всё так же танцевала с Демьеном. Франц увлеченно разговаривал с Морриганом. Капитан задумчиво кивал, прочищая трубку салфеткой.

Захватив два высоких бокала, Линда выскользнула из ресторана в темноту. После разгоряченной атмосферы зала ее обдало свежим бризом. В груди всё замирало от азарта.

Каблуки увязали в песке. Она зажала шампанское подмышкой и сняла босоножки. Хорошо, хоть платье было коротким.

А если записку написал не Эверард?.. Она шла по темному берегу, уже представляя, как, в случае чего, выбросит к черту бокалы и обувь и схватится за горлышко бутылки.

Чем глуше становилась музыка, тем отчетливее проступал шелест волн и звуки тропической ночи. Бледные очертания луны едва угадывались за тучами. Берег был гладким, песчаным, без единого намека на скалы. Глаза постепенно привыкали, и темнота уже не казалась такой непроглядной.

Наконец на фоне лагуны она рассмотрела груду высоких камней. Сердце забилось чаще. Взяв на всякий случай босоножки и бокалы в одну руку, она сжала другой горлышко бутылки и обогнула внушительный камень.

С обратной его стороны, у самой кромки воды сидел Эверард. Увидев друг друга, они покатились со смеху: рядом с ним стояли два бокала и бутылка шампанского.

– Дураки мыслят одинаково? – пошутил он. – Значит, припрется кто-то еще… За тобой там, случайно, хвоста не было?

– Франц или Демьен, ты об этом? – глядя на него сияющими глазами, Линда присела рядом на камень.

– Судя по количеству бокалов, и тот и другой… – Эверард открыл бутылку и налил ей шампанского.

– Спасибо. С Новым годом!

Они пили, изучая друг друга внимательными и искрящимися от смеха глазами.

– Зачем позвал? – допив всё разом, Линда поставила бокал.

Эверард наблюдал, как она, расслабившись, наконец кладет босоножки и одергивает соблазнительное платье. Светлые волосы волной лежали на плече, и хотелось провести по обнаженной спине рукой.

– Как там обстановка? – спросил он вместо этого.

– Там? – Линда подняла на него глаза и кивнула в сторону ресторана. – Нормально всё… Франц нашел общие темы с Морриганом, Демьен танцует с Жаклин.

Они смотрели друг на друга и вновь широко улыбались.

– Давно не виделись… Хорошо выглядишь, – сказал Эверард.

– Спасибо, – она едва сдерживала душивший ее смех.

– Правда, платье тебе не идет, – его глаза искрились весельем. – Лучше сними его.

– Слушаюсь, ваше величество! – Линда отсалютовала и сделала вид, что собирается раздеться и прыгнуть в воду. Теперь они оба смеялись.

Успокоившись и обменявшись горящими взглядами, они выпили. Линда видела задумчивость в его глазах и не спешила нарушать молчание.

– На самом деле платье тебе идет, – произнес Эверард глухо и, убрав рукой ее волосы, скользнул пальцами по аккуратному уху и длинной сережке.

– И сейчас я действительно жалею, что ты вышла замуж за Франца… – сказал он с усмешкой.

– Так! – Линда шлепком отбросила его руку.

Они вновь полегли от истерического смеха. Подспудное веселье искрилось, как пузырьки в бокалах. Шампанское опьяняло, и темнота вокруг была комфортной, успокаивающей.

– Я, правда, соскучился, – все еще смеясь, заметил Эверард.

– Ты ведь явно не флиртовать меня позвал, – ответила Линда. – Хотел поговорить о чем-то серьезном?

– Да так… Не особо. Просто захотелось с кем-то поделиться. Решил, что ты наиболее адекватно это воспримешь.

Она пила шампанское и смотрела на него серьезными глазами. В воздухе всё отчетливее ощущалась влага и прохлада.

– Только не смейся, – Эверард попытался принять подобающий вид. – Я написал завещание, – он увидел, как вытянулось ее лицо, и вновь задохнулся от смеха. Упреждая вопросы, он сделал успокаивающий жест рукой. – Оно и раньше было, но сейчас я подошел к вопросу взвешенно и с полной ответственностью.

Линда удивленно смотрела на него, не зная, что сказать. Эверард расслабленно пил.

– Кто-то должен об этом знать, – добавил он. – Я не сомневаюсь в порядочности своих юристов. И всё же.

– Надеюсь, ты меня в нем указал? – справившись с чувствами, пошутила Линда. – Отписал мне парочку миллиардов на безбедную старость?

Эверард усмехнулся и посмотрел на нее с теплом. Линда смеялась, но взгляд был удивленным.

– Всё так серьезно? – спросила она.

– В общем, да, – он неопределенно поднял брови. – Думаю, всё будет хорошо, но червь предчувствия всё же гложет.

– Всё будет хорошо! – поспешила заверить она.

– Да знаешь… Я готов ко всему.

– Нет-нет, – Линда обняла его. – Всё будет хорошо, я уверенна!

Она целовала его в щеку, дружески обнимая в темноте, успокаивая. Эверард весело смеялся, растроганный ее порывом. От объятий на душе становилось тепло. Он с нежностью прижимал ее к себе, такую знакомую и дорогую, чувствуя мягкость волос и текстуру ткани, прикасаясь прохладными пальцами к спине. Он не боялся побеспокоить ее подробностями, в отличие от Джулии или того же Демьена. Ей он мог открыть любые пугающие бездны, потому что знал: у нее самой их предостаточно. Когда-то она понимала его с одного взгляда. Схожесть характеров и вкусов ощущалась с первого знакомства, возможно, поэтому они и не смогли быть вместе. И всё же, какого хорошего друга он приобрел!.. Но мысли о былом расставании наполняли сердце горечью.

– Сейчас я тебя заколдую, – прошептала Линда ему на ухо. – И тебя ни один враг не тронет!

Эверард смеялся от умиления.

– Все пули пролетят мимо, – обещала она. – Я тебе говорила, что моя бабушка была ведьмой?

– Да у вас, скандинавов, кого ни возьми, то бабушка – ведьма, то дедушка – колдун.

– Ну что поделаешь, местность такая.

Он попытался отстраниться, но она не дала ему этого сделать, крепко сжав голову руками и начав нашептывать на ухо непонятный заговор. Звучание ее голоса, необычные напевы норвежского языка внезапно проникли в него томительной дрожью. Эверард замер, сдаваясь. Закрыв глаза, он вслушивался в собственные ощущения. В ее голосе звучала страсть и непоколебимая уверенность. Незнакомые слова произносились тихо, но ему казалось, что это громовые раскаты, которые слышат сейчас и волны, и песок, и люди в ресторане, и весь мир вокруг. Он не понимал ни слова, но всё это было так феерично, что томление расползалось по жилам и венам. И на какой-то миг ему привиделись далекие заснеженные земли, очертания гор и ускользающий огонь северного сияния.

И когда она замолчала и осторожно отстранилась, Эверард весь горел от желания. Старательно скрывая его за опущенными веками, он одернул пиджак и разлил игристое вино по бокалам.

– Я прямо не на шутку завелся, – всё же признался он, и Линду пробрал смех.

– Неужели Демьен этим не пользуется? Он говорит с тобой на итальянском?

– Он не знает об этом. Да и слава богу… – они звякнули бокалами. Эверард глотнул и откинулся на камень, глядя вдаль и стараясь успокоиться. – У него и так уже слишком много штучек, от которых я теряю контроль. Слишком много власти надо мной, так что лучше ему знать поменьше…

Они помолчали, наслаждаясь тишиной ночи и ощущением безвременья.

– Я и не думал, что ты до сих пор так бегло говоришь по-норвежски.

– К сожалению, очень мало. Твои спецы хорошо постарались, я даже во сне и по пьянке не выдам себя.

– Когда у вас с Францем будут дети, обязательно говори с ними по-норвежски, запомни!

– Хорошо, – засмеялась Линда. – Ты сможешь и сам мне об этом напомнить, когда они появятся.

– На всякий случай говорю сейчас. И пусть Франц говорит с ними на французском, и на всех других языках, которые к тому времени выучит. Пусть с рождения знают как можно больше всего…

– Гордишься старшим сыном? – Линда смотрела на Эверарда с озорной улыбкой.

– Не важно, горжусь ли я им. Я люблю его – это главное.

Они помолчали.

– Какие у вас планы на этот год?

Линда пожала плечами. – Франц собрался участвовать в какой-то благотворительной акции. А я думаю заняться творчеством, – она смотрела вдаль, касаясь губ краем бокала. – Займусь новым альбомом. Или очередным безумным проектом…

– Новый фильм? – Эверард усмехнулся. – Думаю, Демьен был бы в восторге еще раз поучаствовать в съемках.

Она улыбнулась, глядя на него. – Пожалуй, с ним сейчас было бы гораздо интереснее работать… Он заметно вырос в личностном плане. Может, уже не выкидывал бы таких номеров, как два года назад.

– Сомневаюсь, – улыбнулся Эверард. – Хотя уровень актерского мастерства у него заметно повысился, – он наполнил ее бокал.

– А почему ты спрашиваешь про планы?

– Да у меня тоже намечается один проект. Нужен популярный человек, который придал бы ему позитивный имидж. Думал Франца задействовать. Но есть на примете еще один человечек, – Эверард поднял глаза. – Не бойся, не ты.

Линда демонстративно выдохнула от облегчения. – Демьен?

– О нет, – Эверард засмеялся. – Тут нужен человек постарше. Но это если всё будет хорошо.

Они хитро посмотрели друг на друга и отвели глаза. Повисло молчание. Линда с грустью смотрела в сторону, прижимая бокал к щеке. Эверард смотрел на нее с тайным сожалением. Ему казалось, что сейчас они чувствуют одно и то же. Мир вокруг дышал в едином ритме. Молчание наполнялось томительным напряжением, и в ее глазах он видел то же тщательно подавляемое желание.

– Ты всё еще хочешь меня? – спросил он приглушенно.

Линда вздрогнула от неожиданности и нервно рассмеялась. Всё тот же вопрос. Глаза Эверарда были темными, огромными. Взгляд прожигал насквозь, пробуждал воспоминания о прошлом, обо всем, что было. Короткое и крайне интенсивное время.

– Разве тебя можно не хотеть, – ответила она, стараясь успокоить ритм сердца. – А представляешь, если сейчас за скалой кто-нибудь стоит и слушает?..

Эверард молчал, глядя на нее с задумчивой глубиной в глазах.

– Не делай этого со мной, – наконец сказал он с ироничной улыбкой. – Только подумай, в какое неловкое положение ты меня ставишь.

– О чем ты?! – оторопела Линда.

– Скажи, что не хочешь меня. Иначе бремя отказа ляжет на мои плечи. Женщину отказ красит, с мужчинами же всё совсем иначе.

– Я на самом деле всё еще хочу тебя, – она гордо вскинула подбородок, глядя ему в глаза. – Это не значит, что ты должен что-то делать… Просто, это правда. И больше ничего.

– Линда, – Эверард неожиданно приблизился и, обхватив ее затылок, прижался губами к уху. – Ты очень красивая. И ты очень сексуальная. И твои колдовские чары разбивают мне сердце, – прошептал он горячо. – Не думай, что я железный. Просто…

Она попыталась вырваться, но он всё так же крепко держал ее затылок, прижимая голову к своим губам.

– Я просто хотел сказать, что безумно хочу тебя. Прямо сейчас… И я помню тебя до одури хорошо. Я ведь хотел тебя всё это время. Расставание было твоей инициативой, помнишь? И сейчас мне действительно жаль, что ты с Францем. А я не хочу причинять ему боль… Возможно, если бы не все эти мучительные табу, то и наше желание не было бы таким сильным.

Эверард отстранился. Линда смотрела на него расширенными глазами, ее лицо пылало. Зрачки на фоне светлой радужки выглядели чернильными пятнами. Казалось, она не может сказать ни слова. Только по сбившемуся дыханию Эверард понимал, что своими словами вызвал в ней тот же нешуточный огонь, что недавно испытал сам.

Желание в знакомых чертах ее лица было невыносимым. Он посмотрел в ее светлые глаза, поглаживая пальцем скулу, а потом страстно приник к губам. Она сдавленно дышала ему в рот. Сжимая ее в объятиях, он чувствовал, как заполошно стучит ее сердце, как грудь вздымается от волнения. Ее ответные поцелуи обжигали, касание языка привносило в возбуждение дурманящие нотки. Со стороны залива ползла туманная дымка. Линда была уже далеко не той неопытной девочкой, которую он знал когда-то, а настоящей обольстительницей, и это опьяняло ядом возможных новых тайн и откровений.

Оторваться от ее губ стоило мучительных усилий. Как давно они не были настолько близки. Эверард пытался вспомнить их последний поцелуй и не мог, понимая, что возможно только что был он самый.

Они с трудом отстранились друг от друга, глядя на темные воды, пытаясь успокоиться.

– Надо идти, – сказал он хрипло.

– Да, надо идти… – Линда сглотнула и обратила на него огромные глаза. – Не стоило нам этого делать…

Эверард глянул на нее и, подавив стон, вновь захватил приоткрытые губы поцелуем.

Линда обнимала его дрожащими пальцами. – Боже!.. я так хочу тебя!.. Зачем ты мне всё это сказал?!

Эверард с усмешкой прижался лбом к ее щеке, пытаясь успокоиться.

– Надо идти!.. – в панике шептала она, хотя уже знала, что сейчас они успокоятся, выпьют, посмеются над ситуацией и вернутся в ресторан, переполняемые тайными сожалениями. Но ведь это было им не впервой.

– Франц, наверное, уже переживает, – Линда попыталась отстраниться, но вместо этого оказалась верхом у него на коленях. Эверард смеялся, озорно глядя ей в глаза. Они вновь целовались, бегло, невинно, и сжимали друг друга в тесных объятиях, прощаясь.

– Представляешь, если за скалой кто-нибудь действительно всё это время стоял?.. – прошептала она. В его темных глазах было столько желания и сожаления, что томление в ее животе превращалось в изысканную боль.

Линда вновь целовала его рот, заглядывала в глаза и чувствовала, как земля уходит из-под ног и мир становится жидким и нереальным. В голове всплыло воспоминание, как однажды ночью, еще в Норвегии, она проснулась от подземных толчков. Землетрясению предшествовал низкий гул, кажется, именно он ее и разбудил. Вибрация была длительной, но она лежала в темноте и уюте своей постели, даже не думая вставать, хотя с первой секунды знала, что происходит. Но низкий гул очаровал ее, а волнообразные колебания некогда стабильного мира вызвали наряду со страхом ощущение нереальности и восторга. И если сама твердь становилось жидкой – больше не за что было держаться… Волшебно, потрясающе! Нереально.

Магнетизм Эверарда напоминал тот низкий гул. Пугающий, неотвратимый, мощный.

– Сейчас пойдем, – прошептал он, вопреки своим словам скользя ладонями под ее платьем, лаская ягодицы.

– Чувствую, сейчас просто изнасилую Франца… – прошептала Линда с дрожью.

– Лучше не надо… Он всё сразу поймет, – Эверард прижимал ее к себе, рассматривая с мечтательным выражением в глазах.

– Я храню ему верность, – выдохнула она, поднимаясь. – Хотя не могу сказать о нем того же самого…

– Ты про Жаклин или про Демьена? – спросил Эверард хрипло, притягивая ее назад.

– Ты в курсе?! – она едва дышала.

– Про Демьена? Конечно.

Линда попыталась осторожно высвободиться из его объятий, но Эверард провел пальцами у нее между ног, сдвигая трусики и пристально глядя в глаза.

– Ну что ты делаешь? – Линда испытала новые спазмы желания и попыталась подняться с его колен.

– У тебя сегодня овуляция? – спросил Эверард, удерживая ее одной рукой и продолжая ласкать. Она была влажной, горячей, возбуждающей. Тонкая полоска трусиков насквозь пропиталась смазкой.

– С чего ты взял?.. – дыша приоткрытым ртом, Линда смотрела на его губы.

– Иначе ты была бы сейчас с Францем, а не со мной, – больше не в силах сдерживаться, Эверард достал член и скользнул головкой по влажной вульве.

Линда застонала, закусывая губу от внезапной ласки.

– Лучше пойдем… – прошептала она, упираясь руками ему в плечи, но Эверард оттянул белье и надел ее на себя, прижимая, растягивая одним мучительным сладким движением. Линда всхлипнула и зажмурилась, сжимая его в объятиях, чувствуя, как испарина покрывает лоб.

Эверард вошел сразу на всю длину, с силой притягивая Линду к себе. Прикусив его мочку, она сдавленно стонала, истекая всё обильнее, лихорадочно двигая бедрами и сжимая его внутри с такой страстью, что в глазах темнело.

Он сорвал досаждавшие трусики, и услышал ее громкое всхлипывание. Теперь ничего не мешало обнимать ее, притягивать к себе, чередовать темпераментные толчки с долгими погружениями на всю длину.

Линда, стонала сквозь зубы при каждом движении, опускаясь ниже, вбирая глубже, не в силах поверить в реальность происходящего. Удовольствие, губительное, тревожащее, жадное, воскрешало бурные воспоминания. Глубокие затапливающие проникновения вызывали спазмы наслаждения. И хотелось, чтобы это продолжалось как можно дольше, и хотелось кончить уже сейчас.

– А-а!.. А-а! – стонала она, кусая губы. Щеки горели. Сердце выскакивало из груди и не верилось, что всё это происходит на самом деле. Удовольствие мешалось с опьянением и удушливой виной. И она бросала быстрые взгляды в сторону пляжа.

– Не смотри туда, – произнес Эверард.– А то у меня сейчас нервный тик начнется.

Линда нервничала, но он понимал, что, если в этот же миг из-за скалы выйдет Франц, Демьен или Джулия, он не сможет остановиться. Упираясь головой ему в лоб, Линда с дрожью стонала. Он видел ее зажмуренные глаза и глотал упоительный восторг вместе со стонами.

– Боже!.. сейчас кончу! – выдохнула она, сжимая член в себе, заходясь судорожным дыханием.

Эверард зарылся пальцами ей в волосы, обхватил губы поцелуем, и в тот же миг Линда замерла, содрогаясь и дрожа. Вспышки наслаждения одна за другой пронзали ее живот и бедра. От низких стонов Эверарда она вновь дрожала в исступлении…

Тяжело дыша, Линда прижалась губами к его виску. Наслаждение томным привкусом расползалось по телу. Она чувствовала, как его член медленно расслабляется в ней.

– Ты кончил? – прошептала она.

– Да… В себя.

– В себя? – Линда уткнулась носом ему в плечо, давя нервный смех и комкая пальцами ткань пиджака.

– Всё в себя, – с усмешкой протянул Эверард.

Подрагивая, Линда пересела на камень и нашла недопитую бутылку. Сердце всё так же отчаянно билось. Истома отступала, оголяя обжигающую вину. Растянутые мышцы сладко ныли, словно он всё еще был в ней…

Эверард приводил себя в порядок.

Тяжело дыша и не глядя на него, Линда глотнула теплое шампанское с горла.

Эверард открыл вторую бутылку и молча протянул ей, забрав первую себе. Они жадно пили, не сводя широких глаз с моря и обдумывая произошедшее.

– Лучше бы мы этого не делали… – протянула Линда, и Эверард чуть не подавился шампанским. Она тоже смеялась, больше от нервного напряжения.

– Как теперь возвращаться?.. Франц наверняка меня уже обыскался, – она сделала щедрый глоток. – Не представляю, как теперь ему обо всем рассказать.

– И не говори, – спокойно произнес Эверард. – Это может сильно его ранить.

– Я от него ничего никогда не скрывала, – ответила Линда. – Боже, всё это время я была ему верна! – она покачала головой, вновь заливая вину шампанским. – Конечно, он мне верность не хранил... Когда он переспал с Демьеном… причем, не раз… я такой скандал устроила. Сейчас так неудобно.

Эверард усмехнулся, глядя на нее с интересом.

– Надеюсь, он сможет меня простить.

– Думаю, он воспринял бы более спокойно, если бы ты переспала с кем-нибудь другим. Не со мной…

Линда нашла полоску порванных трусов. – Куда теперь их засунуть?

– Дай сюда. Выкину где-нибудь, – Эверард запихнул трусики в карман пиджака.

– Ты что! Кто-нибудь обязательно увидит, – Линда выхватила у него порванное белье и, наспех вытерев им между ног, начала рыть босой ногой ямку в песке.

Эверард засмеялся и, быстро отгорнув песок, закопал «улику» поглубже.

– Надеюсь, на них нет никаких опознавательных знаков? А то когда начнется прилив, всё тайное станет явным.

– Обычное белье… – Линда одернула платье. – Я, кажется, еще не готова возвращаться.

– Если вернемся вместе, всё станет сразу понятно. Пойдем по отдельности – и всё станет понятно вдвойне. Выбирай.

– Все и так всё поймут. Лучше вместе… Подожди! – она остановила его за руку. – Я, правда, не готова сейчас смотреть в глаза Францу.

Эверард рассматривал ее, весело улыбаясь. – Слушай меня. Он тебе не был верен. Назови это, как хочешь, но он не отказывал себе в удовольствиях, – это раз. Во-вторых, если бы это случилось у нас впервые – можно было бы и поволноваться. Но у нас с тобой столько всего было… – он подмигнул Линде, и она заулыбалась, вновь глядя на него лучащимися глазами.

– Просто представь, что всё произошедшее здесь относится к тому периоду, – он вручил ей босоножки и одну из бутылок. – Такой взрыв из прошлого.

Она лучезарно улыбалась. – Ты умеешь убеждать.

– Легче? – он забрал бокалы и недопитую бутылку.

– Да, немного легче... – шагая за ним, она наступила на скользкий камень, нога поехала и, застонав от боли, Линда осела на песок.

– Что случилось? – Эверард уже был рядом, осматривая ее.

– Похоже, я ногу подвернула… – морщась, Линда сжимала лодыжку.

– Какое у тебя быстрое на расправу подсознание, – он покачал головой. – Хватайся за шею.

– Я лучше сама пойду. И все эти бокалы еще…

– Далеко идти… Хватайся, – Эверард поднял ее на руки, прижимая подол платья к попке. Линда виновато смеялась ему в плечо.

– Главное, чтобы Демьен не увидел, – Эверард смотрел на нее с широкой улыбкой. – Парень с ума сойдет…

Они оба задушено смеялись, заводясь друг от друга и не в силах справиться с эмоциями.

– Всё, поставь меня, – с волнением пробормотала Линда, увидев огни ресторана.

– Нет уж, – усмехнулся Эверард.

На ступеньках сидел Франц. Заметив их, он подхватился навстречу. Его грустное лицо вмиг стало встревоженным.

– Что случилось? – он подбежал, пытаясь перехватить Линду на руки.

– Ну всё, с доставкой прямо в руки… – Эверард опустил ее на песок.

– Ничего страшного, просто ногу подвернула, – Линда с улыбкой смотрела на Франца, стоя на одной ноге и держась за его локоть.

Франц поймал взгляд отца, и нежность смягчила волнение в чертах лица.

– Всё хорошо? – спросил Эверард, внимательно глядя ему в глаза.

– Да, – выдохнул Франц. – Ты не против, если я украду ее ненадолго?

– Конечно, – Эверард кивнул и, бросив еще один взгляд на Линду, пошел в ресторан.

 

В зале остались самые стойкие. Быстро окинув помещение взглядом, он нашел Демьена. Тот сидел к нему спиной, подложив руки под голову. От его одинокой фигуры у барной стойки в сердце сладостно кольнуло.

Эверард подмигнул Жаклин и подошел к любовнику.

– «Маргариту», пожалуйста, – сказал он бармену, садясь на стул рядом, и Демьен дернулся, выпрямляясь.

– Блин, ты так долго! – воскликнул он.

Эверард придвинул его к себе вместе с барным стулом.

– Я думал, ты уже не вернешься, – в глазах Демьена обида мешалась с хмелем и любовью, и у Эверарда в груди всё замирало от нежности. Он был таким милым!.. Таким милым мальчиком.

Эверард обнял его, привлекая к себе, целуя в волосы. – Прости, что я так долго.

Демьен поднял на него удивленный взгляд. – Когда ты успел напиться?

– На себя посмотри, – Эверард улыбнулся и, не сдержавшись, поцеловал его взасос.

Демьен вырвался, с ужасом оглядываясь в зал. – Ты точно напился… Ты еще пьянее, чем я!

– Никто не смотрит, – Эверард отхлебнул коктейль. Соленая кромка бокала вновь напомнила о томительном эпизоде на берегу. Влажные туманы пробирались под кожу. Он чувствовал себя переполненным и безумным.

Демьен обмяк и приник к нему, жалобно шепча на ухо:

– Я так хочу тебя… – рука, словно случайно, упиралась в пах. – Давай пойдем уже куда-нибудь?

– Пойдем, – Эверард поднялся, чувствуя, как вновь неотвратимо заводится.

– Отвези Джеки в гостиницу, – сказал он по пути Морригану. – Мы уже сами доберемся.

Они с Демьеном вышли из ресторана. Сумерки были пропитаны влагой и свежестью. Ночь танцевала и изгибалась в своем неуловимом ритме.

– Чем вы там с Джулией занимались так долго? – ревниво спросил Демьен.

– Малыш, я был с Линдой, – мягко ответил Эверард, уводя его в темноту.

– С Линдой?! С чего это вдруг?

Эверард чувствовал, как любовник дрожит от нервного возбуждения. Остановившись, Эверард страстно и глубоко поцеловал его, прижимая к себе, вновь лаская его губы языком.

– Надо было поговорить с ней… – он отстранился, смакуя возросшее желание и истому.

– Это с ней ты напился? – Демьен обнял его, приникая всем телом.

– С ней, – Эверард тискал его, уводя вглубь пляжа.

– А на меня сил еще хватит? – томно спросил Демьен и услышал неожиданный смех любовника.

– Что?.. – спросил он оторопело.

– Не переживай, – Эверард поцеловал его с усмешкой. – Хватит на тебя и еще на пару Хиросим.

 


	113. Chapter 113

### 22

 

– Тебе больно? – спрашивал Франц, ласково проводя ладонями вдоль рук, но Линда видела, что совсем не этот вопрос он хочет ей задать. На его красивом лице растерянность мешалась с беспокойством. Такой милый!.. Такой нежный. Такой любимый…

Секунды наливались тяжестью. Ей было стыдно смотреть ему в глаза, но и не смотреть она не могла, едва дыша, чувствуя тяжелые удары собственного сердца. Мучительный, горячий, удушающий полумрак ночи. Голова кружилась, и казалось, что всё это происходит во сне.

– Франц, прости, что заставила переживать… – балансируя на одной ноге, Линда потянулась к нему, целуя, обнимая, ныряя пальцами в шелковистые пряди. В груди томительными обертонами звучала нежность. Страх потери действовал как проявитель, и на фотобумаге всё отчетливее проступала любовь.

– Прости.

– Ты еще любишь меня? – прошептал он в смятении, целуя ее жадно, второпях.

– Я люблю тебя, – ответила она шепотом, опуская глаза, чувствуя себя так, словно больше не имеет права говорить об этом.

В дверях ресторана уже стояла Джеки и смотрела на них огромными от удивления глазами.

– Иди сюда, – Франц схватил жену за талию и, как статуэтку, отнес за угол, подальше от других. Линда сдержанно смеялась, чувствуя себя глупо, виновато, но не в силах как-то улучшить ситуацию.

Франц поставил ее на скамейку и с тревогой заглянул в лицо. – Скажи еще раз.

Она молчала, гладя его по волосам, пропуская живой шелк меж пальцев. Его большие глаза смотрели с печалью. Линда прикасалась ладонями к высоким скулам, трогала нежные чувственные губы. Ох, такое сходство! Но чем сильнее было сходство, тем отчетливее проступали различия. Ее неповторимый Франц. Такой уникальный. Такой красивый.

– Я люблю тебя! – наконец выдохнула она с непоколебимой решимостью, чувствуя, как на глазах наворачиваются горячие слезы, надеясь, что муж не видит их в темноте.

Тот крепко обнял ее, прижимаясь щекой к груди.

– Линда, все эти украшения, что я подарил тебе сегодня, – произнес он. – Выбирал не я. По сути, это его подарок.

– Знаю.

Франц поднял голову. В его темных глазах вновь промелькнула тревога.

– Нет-нет, Эверард не говорил! – поспешила она заверить. – Просто я знаю, что он любит дарить такие вещи.

Ее слова не вызвали никакой перемены в его взгляде.

– Скажи правду… – прошептал он. – Ты, действительно, всё так же любишь меня?

Обхватив его лицо ладонями и не в силах сморгнуть, Линда смотрела в огромные влажные глаза. Подбородок дрожал, но было уже наплевать, видит ли он это. – Франц!.. Я люблю тебя!

Он, едва дыша, внимательно смотрел на нее.

– Я люблю тебя! Я так люблю тебя… – она наклонилась, прижимаясь к его губам. Уже ставшее привычным чувство, словно на контрасте, проявлялось с новой силой. Как она могла думать, что сумеет развестись и спокойно жить без Франца?! Сейчас было действительно страшно потерять его.

– Поехали в номер… – сглотнув, он опустил глаза. – Надо что-то делать с твоей ногой.

Пока Франц нес ее к катеру и уже в лодке, Линда не могла найти себе места. Соленый ветер обдувал лицо, сердце тревожно обмирало в груди, и навязчиво маячили глупые мысли о трусах. Франц смотрел на нее внимательно, с невысказанным вопросом в глазах, и хотелось во всем сознаться тотчас же, с разбегу, наплевав на предостережения.

Уже в фале, включив свет и усадив ее на кровать, Франц сходил за льдом и повязкой.

– Так легче? – закончив с ее ступней, он скользнул рукой по голени и посмотрел в глаза.

– Да… спасибо! – Линда убрала волосы с лица и улыбнулась. Сидеть перед ним на краю постели было хуже, чем в первый раз выходить на сцену. Расслабиться никак не получалось. Дыхание, что она так тщательно сдерживала, упорно не желало поддаваться контролю. Свет ярко освещал комнату, и спрятаться было решительно негде… да и не особо хотелось.

Франц сидел перед ней на корточках, не сводя затуманенного взгляда. Он был расслаблен. Его темные глаза, странно расширенные, словно в трансе, смотрели одновременно внимательно и расфокусированно. Она не могла понять, что он сейчас чувствует, о чем думает. Словно одновременно с Францем из его бездонных глаз на нее смотрела сама глубина.

– Всё хорошо? – спросил он тихо, ладони медленно скользнули по ногам. Линда вновь думала о трусиках, точнее, об их отсутствии. Мышцы внутри всё так же сладко и тупо ныли, напоминая о том, что было.

– Да, – выдохнула она, опуская глаза.

– Хочешь вернуться в ресторан?

– Лучше останемся… Постой, – как только руки мужа оказались под юбкой, она мягко накрыла их ладонями и поцеловала его в губы.

Франц смотрел на нее с вопросом. Эмпатия достигала предела. Линде казалось, что в ограниченном пространстве бунгало они с мужем стали двумя смежными сосудами, и как бы она ни пыталась скрыть от него свои переживания, те всё равно просачивались вовне. Сейчас… сейчас он всё поймет… Отлучиться в ванную, чтобы вымыться и одеться, просто не было возможности. Еще и нога эта так некстати… Сердце замирало.

Пауза становилась тягостной. Франц смотрел на нее всё с тем же расфокусированным вниманием. Линде казалось, что сейчас он воспринимает ее каким-то иным центром.

Испытывая легкое головокружение, словно тоже погружаясь в транс, она поднялась. Нога болела… Взяться за подол. Стянуть платье одним движением. Ощутить неожиданную ласку рассыпавшихся по плечам волос…

Ее тотальная нагота не вызвала у Франца удивления. Наоборот: бездонные глаза наполнились томным желанием. Стоя на коленях, он рассматривал ее и с мечтательной рассеянностью скользил ладонями по бедрам. На губах играла нежная улыбка.

Впрочем, да. Она ведь одевалась не при нем. Откуда ему знать, было ли вообще на ней белье сегодня.

Франц со стоном обнял ее бедра, прижимаясь щекой к животу – и по коже пробежал озноб. Линда смотрела на него, едва дыша, не веря, что можно испытывать столь сильное желание после случившегося на берегу.

– Я люблю тебя… – прошептала она, ныряя пальцами ему в волосы.

– И я люблю тебя, – ответил он, целуя ее кожу взасос, скользя губами вверх по телу.

– И я хочу тебя… – Линда дрожала, готовая схватить его в охапку и заняться любовью в тот же миг.

Франц с улыбкой заглянул ей в лицо, искушающе медленно приник к губам.

Вертикаль окружающего мира перетекла в горизонталь. Линду затапливал восторг. Не в силах насытить глаза, она с немым восхищением смотрела на мужа. Жидкая прохлада его волос струилась по рукам, лаская тыльную сторону кистей и предплечья, волнами ниспадая на грудь.

– Ты такой красивый… – прошептала она.

Франц с улыбкой закинул струящиеся пряди на плечо и вновь поцеловал ее в губы, скользнул змеей по шее, будоража. Прикосновение его кожи, чувственные и нежные касания рта одурманивали. Она ощущала разницу… Голова кружилась. Пальцы ласкали ее грудь, теребили сосок, пробуждая недавнее томление в животе. Линда жадно отвечала на поцелуи. Теперь, когда прошлое было так близко и так свежо, она понимала, сколь сильно ее чувство к Францу, как разнится эта любовь и былая.

Приподнявшись над ней на одной руке, Франц придерживал волосы и ждал, пока она, расстегнув все пуговицы на его рубашке и зажав ее вместе с полами пиджака у него за спиной, насладит свои глаза и тактильную жажду рук. Изнемогая от желания, Линда, словно под гипнозом, скользила ладонью по его торсу и узкой талии, сжимала упругую ягодицу. Гладкие мышцы, гибкое тело… Налитой член торчал из расстегнутых брюк, искушая.

Франц терпеливо ждал, в свою очередь рассматривая ее затуманенными глазами, словно пытаясь утолить собственный голод.

– Какой же ты красивый… – шептала Линда, раздевая его. – Боже, какой ты красивый!..

Не в силах дольше ждать, она со стоном привлекла его к себе, стягивая брюки с бедер ступнями.

– Ты кончила?.. – шепнул неожиданно Франц, целуя ее в шею, опускаясь сверху.

Линда напряглась. Щеки вновь горели. Она молча обнимала его, не давая поднять голову. Франц прерывисто дышал ей в шею, прижимаясь бедрами, чувственно лаская грудь. Жмурясь и едва не ерзая от наслаждения, она накрыла рукой его ладонь. От близости и тепла его тела всю ее окутывал томный озноб и волнение. Догадался?..

Он поцеловал ее в щеку и, задумчиво заглянув в лицо, высвободил ладонь и скользнул между ног, проникая пальцами во влажную припухшую расщелину. Линда тяжело дышала, ожидая дальнейших вопросов. Но их не было.

Пальцы ласкали, уверенно находя чувствительные точки. Она прерывисто подрагивала и кусала губы, глядя ему в глаза, уже готовая ко всему.

– Так хорошо? – прошептал Франц, доводя до изнеможения, целуя.

– Да, – выдохнула Линда, сглатывая, прижимая его к себе. Руки не слушались, в сердце расцветало несмелое облегчение. Ей хотелось прижимать и прижимать его к себе. Но вместо этого она широко раскинула бедра, привлекая его.

– Иди ко мне. Я так сильно хочу тебя… так сильно!

Когда она увидела улыбку на его лице, нежность в глазах, расширенные зрачки, ее затопило чувство почти непереносимой благодарности. Дрожащей рукой она направила его член в себя и всхлипнула от тотального наслаждения, роняя голову на подушку, растворяясь в ознобе, не переставая обнимать. Франц горячо целовал ее, упруго двигаясь внутри, постанывая и больше ничего не спрашивая. Ничего не спрашивая…

Их тела вжимались друг в друга в горячечном исступлении.

– Боже… так хорошо!.. – стонала Линда. Тугие толчки внутри, сладостные – о какие сладостные! – полные, живые, сокрушающие, переполняли ее томительным восторгом. И всё, что было до сих пор, становилось неважным. Волны подхватывали и уносили ее в головокружение и томный морок. Вселенная вращалась, и было невозможно разобрать, где верх, а где низ, – только неистовое наслаждение и гулкие удары сердца.

– Линда!.. – Франц постанывал, заглядывая жене в глаза, в ознобе толкаясь в ее тело, желая овладеть и никогда уже не отпускать. Ее искаженное мукой удовольствия лицо сводило его с ума. Как же он любил ее! До одержимости.

– Я люблю тебя!.. – шептал он, растворяясь в ее серых радужках, плавясь в ней самой. Плоть сладко сжимала член, заставляя мелко дрожать, агонизируя в собственных чувствах и странных воспоминаниях, нереальных, космических, внутриутробных. В ее лице было столько нежности, любви и восторга, что все сомнения просто испарялись, как туман под лучами солнца.

– Ты сводишь меня с ума!.. – обвив его бедра ногами, Линда изогнулась и, опрокинув его на спину, оседлала верхом. Франц вновь заходился стонами от ее чувственного танца. Упираясь ступнями в постель, она приподнималась, почти полностью выпуская его, и вновь насаживалась, по самый корень, обхватывая плотно и жадно, вжимаясь и ерзая на его бедрах с таким исступлением и неутолимым голодом, словно… Словно ничего до этого не было. Словно она полгода не занималась сексом. Влажная, тугая… Бедра мелко подрагивали от каждого движения, сводя его с ума.

Не в силах дольше выносить томительную пытку, Франц подхватил Линду и опустил на постель, закидывая ее ноги себе на плечи, овладевая ртом и всем телом. Ее тугое горячее нутро, сакральное, желанное, словно засасывало его, вгоняя в жар и испарину. И они действительно были мокрыми с головы до ног в этом запертом фале. Вжимаясь лбом в ее лоб, он неотрывно смотрел ей в глаза, уплывая в размытые образы, в ненасытную жажду.

– Ты кончила?.. – прошептал он вновь, уже и сам готовый разрядиться. На мгновение она затихла. Вжимаясь в нее и замирая, дабы отсрочить разрядку, то вновь прерывисто двигаясь, Франц приподнялся на руках. Линда смотрела с вопросом и легким стыдом.

– Еще нет… – всё же ответила она осторожно, словно нащупывая подходящие слова, и он заулыбался, не в силах сдержать веселье. Еще несколько глубоких упоительных движений, и ее нутро затрепетало, увлекая за собой. Ее долгий прошивающий ознобом стон – и Франц рухнул вслед за ней с огромной высоты, вскрикивая со стоном, выплескиваясь и дрожа.

Детские мечты оживали, мифы дышали с ним в унисон, и его главная сказка металась и дрожала под ним, обнимая, прижимая к себе. Такая живая, такая пульсирующая.

– Я люблю тебя, – прошептал Франц, расслабляясь. – И всё же, ты – моя…

 

Наслаждение расползалось волнами под кожей. Она всё еще переживала его, всё еще плыла в нем, такая же жидкая и мерцающая. Всё было наполнено пульсацией, всё вокруг дышало: кожа, простыни, светотени фале. Каждый дюйм пространства был наполнен красотой и нектаром. Ей хотелось пить существование глазами, хотелось взять в рот собственные пальцы, барахтаться в истоме с боку на бок, как кошка. Но эйфория медленно стихала, уходя, словно воды во время отлива – и обнажались подводные камни.

Линда положила голову Францу на плечо, прижимаясь щекой, обнимая. Тот ласково скользнул по спине пальцами, не спеша нарушать молчание. Она тоже молчала, прокручивая в голове всё сказанное им в порыве страсти. Она уже понимала… Но говорить об этом не хотелось. Гармония и счастье было предельным, и мир вокруг дышал негой. Негой на грани слез, потому что ничего не бывает вечным. И от этого понимания совершенство мира становилось непереносимым.

– Еще бы свет выключить, – прошептала Линда хрипло. Франц встал, и она тоже поднялась.

– Куда ты? – удивился он, обернувшись в темноте.

– В ванную… Франц! – засмеялась она, когда он подхватил ее на руки.

– Будешь смотреть? – Линда весело улыбалась. – Думаешь, в соседнем бунгало было сильно слышно?

– Не переживай, Мишель уже давно спит без задних ног, – Франц усадил ее на край ванны.

Линда вновь смеялась. – Слушай, всё не настолько страшно!

Пока она купалась, он расслабленно наблюдал за ней, сидя на опущенной крышке унитаза.

– Устал? – Линда не могла отвести взгляд от его сонных глаз.

– Да… Я ведь пьяный ко всему прочему, – его открытая нежная улыбка пробирала до самого нутра. – Стоило кончить, и я стал еще пьянее.

– А я сильно протрезвела после всего, – она посмотрела на него, проверяя реакцию. Франц загадочно опустил глаза.

– Будем спать? – Линда поднялась из воды, и он отнес ее в спальню, хотя она чувствовала, что могла бы как-нибудь доковылять сама.

Линда не знала, как долго они лежали, обнявшись, и молчали, словно чего-то ожидая друг от друга и не решаясь сделать первый шаг.

И только днем, проснувшись, она с удивлением поняла, что Франц так ничего и не спросил у нее.

Рядом, лежа на животе, крепко спала Жаклин.

Линда со вздохом потянулась, и муж тут же проснулся.

– С Новым годом, – прошептала она с улыбкой.

– С Новым годом… – Франц приподнялся на локте, рассматривая ее.

Она молчала, так же внимательно глядя в ответ.

– Знаешь, когда мы с тобой только поженились, – произнес он приглушенно, кинув взгляд на сестру, – и я еще не знал, что тебя связывало с моим отцом, думал, что у вас роман.

Линда затихла, слушая его внимательно и серьезно.

– Не в прошлом, а именно в тот момент… Ты не представляешь, как я переживал, что ты уйдешь от меня! – его голос стал еще тише.

Она осторожно оглянулась на Жаклин, но та крепко спала, приоткрыв рот, словно ребенок. Франц улыбнулся, скользнув взглядом по ее лицу.

– Она спит, – произнес он шепотом и продолжил:

– Я всё думал и думал, что же мне делать. И понял, что половина тебя – это гораздо лучше, чем совсем без тебя… И все мои страхи прошли.

Линда едва дышала, понимая, к чему он клонит, на что намекает. В его темных глазах не было ни горечи, ни печали.

– Ты вчера сразу обо всем догадался? – спросила она едва слышно.

– Да, – Франц задумчиво кивнул, словно всматриваясь внутрь себя. – Наверное, даже раньше, чем вы появились. Возможно. Я не был точно уверен в своих ощущениях… даже потом.

Линда молчала. Чувства благодарности к нему, щемящей нежности и любви разрывали грудь.

– Прости меня!.. – выдохнула она, и Франц прижал палец к губам, глянув на Жаклин.

– Прости! – прошептала Линда тише. – Всё так спонтанно получилось… Я чувствую себя ужасно виноватой! Особенно, как вспомню, что устроила, когда ты переспал с Демьеном…

Они обменялись долгими взглядами и прыснули со смеху, хрюкая и задыхаясь. Франц, уткнувшись лицом ей в грудь, сдавленно хохотал, пытаясь подавить смех, но только сильнее заводился. Линда дрожала от беззвучного смеха на грани истерики.

– Блин… ржете с утра, как кони... – протянула Жаклин, поднимая голову и глядя на них сонными глазами.

– Прости, – Линда всё еще смеялась, зажимая рот ладонью. – С Новым годом тебя…

– М-м-м… С Новым годом, – Джеки с улыбкой поцеловала ее в щеку и тут же уткнулась носом Францу в волосы. – Шампанского хотите? Сейчас раздобуду… – шепнула она, уже вставая.

– Джеки! – позвал Франц, приподнимаясь. Жаклин приложила ухо к его губам. Франц что-то быстро шепнул. Джеки с озорной улыбкой посмотрела на Линду и, протянув загадочное «ну ла-адно…» ушла из фале.

– Что ты ей сказал?.. – заволновалась Линда.

– Попросил немного погулять, – он с улыбкой лег сверху, прижимая ее руки к постели над головой. В глазах светилось обожание. Линда вновь погружалась в негу и томление минувшей ночи. Этой безумной ночи!..

– Теперь я понимаю, что ты тогда хотел мне сказать о своих чувствах к Демьену, – прошептала она.

– Нет, – Франц с улыбкой покачал головой. – Не обманывайся… Вас связывают гораздо более сильные чувства.

Она сконфуженно молчала. Похоже, он был прав.

– Ты простишь меня?

– Давно уже простил… даже не обижался, – его глаза странно мерцали. – Хотя если бы это был какой-то другой чувак, я бы сильно расстроился… Расскажешь, как это всё случилось? – он озорно улыбнулся.

– Франц! – засмеялась Линда, высвобождаясь. – Что за мазохизм! Вдобавок к ревности…

– О нет, – весело улыбаясь, он опустился рядом на спину и закинул руки за голову. – Я так сильно люблю вас обоих, что для ревности не остается места. Понимаешь… я обожаю Эверарда. Он для меня – бог и идеал, и я хотел бы быть на него похожим, но в то же время понимаю, что никогда не смогу. Да и мне ведь нравится быть собой... Я люблю его… И я до безумия люблю тебя! И в этой любви столько всего!.. – он посмотрел в ее горящие глаза. – И мне страсть как хочется узнать, что было раньше между вами, что ты испытывала к нему, а он – к тебе. И в то же время, я ревную, да… Но лишь потому, что хотел бы узнать тебя, как он знал, а его – как ты… Поэтому можешь представить, какую гамму чувств я испытываю! Ревность – слишком узкое понятие, чтобы вместить все это.

– О, Франц! – Линда ошеломленно опустилась ему на грудь, покрывая поцелуями, прижимаясь щекой.

– Ты всё еще испытываешь к нему чувства? – Франц едва дыша смотрел на нее, ласково касаясь светлых волос.

Линда молчала, вновь волнуясь и испытывая вину.

– Да, но это… – она прикусила палец. – Такое ведь не может окончательно умереть. Слишком много всего было. Я ведь… любила его. Прости меня, ради бога!

– Я понимаю, – он повернулся вместе с ней на бок, обнимая, подсовывая руку ей под голову, глядя в глаза. – Но ты ведь любишь меня?

Линда широко улыбалась. – Ты не представляешь, как сильно! И как боялась потерять.

Замирая от нежности и экстаза, Франц прижимал ее к себе. В груди горячим пятном расползалось томление.

– Знаешь… – произнес он хрипло ей в волосы. – Я больше переживал даже не из-за того, что между вами могло произойти, а… любишь ли ты меня, как раньше? Я ведь понимаю, что не конкурент ему.

– Что?! – она пораженно дернулась.

Франц засмеялся, падая на спину. – Я не то имел в виду, – он неопределенно махнул рукой. – Просто мы с ним разные.

Линда, успокоившись, вновь легла ему на плечо. – Я люблю тебя.

– Да, – он ласково провел рукой вдоль ее спины. – Я это понял вчера.

Она молча улыбалась, закрыв глаза в истоме.

– Я раньше не мог понять, как родители так живут… Принимал как должное, но до конца не понимал.

– Да, мне сегодня концепция их совместной жизни стала как-то более понятна… – усмехнулась Линда. – Но давай не будем возводить это в привычку! – добавила она, и Франц вновь весело засмеялся.

– Вот только хотел тебе это сказать!

Они дрожали от смеха, обнимаясь и барахтаясь на постели, как маленькие дети.

– Ну и Новый год у тебя был! – Франц с озорством смотрел на нее горящими глазами.

– Да уж, – Линда опустила глаза. Лицо вновь горело. – Ничего не скажешь!.. Ночь прошла что надо! Переспала с обоими…

– Беспредельщики, – хохотнул Франц.

– А-ха-ха, да!

Они оба смеялись, вспоминая слова Демьена, брошенные как-то в запале.

– Давай не будем говорить об этом Джеки, – с улыбкой выдохнула Линда.

– Всё равно узнает... Возможно, уже.

– Откуда?!

Франц пожал плечами. – А откуда я всё узнал?

 

Жаклин лежала в ванне и рассматривала отделанный мрамором интерьер. Отдельная душевая кабина, прозрачная панель в полу для наблюдения за рыбками… На душе было поразительно спокойно, только хотелось вернуться обратно к брату. Хотелось затянуться крепким и ядреным. Хотелось смеяться от понимания чего-то едва уловимого. Ликование и счастье изысканными подтеками перемешивались с надеждой. Джеки провела влажными ладонями по лицу, уверенная, что тушь у нее тоже растеклась…

Наспех приведя себя в порядок и промокнув тело, она нырнула в тонкую тунику и вышла на террасу.

Нагретое дерево приятно согревало босые ноги. Джулия с Мишелем смотрели на плывущее к ним каноэ, всё в резных листьях и цветах. Смуглый полинезиец греб веслом, а миловидная девушка в традиционной одежде держала в руках поднос с завтраком. Джеки засмеялась и, пока ее не успели заметить, быстро заскочила в соседнее фале.

– Интересно, который сейчас час… – не раздеваясь, она нырнула под простыню к отцу. Тот ненадолго приоткрыл сонные глаза и с улыбкой прижал ее к себе.

– Меня выгнали, – пожаловалась она ему, утыкаясь носом в шею.

– Кто посмел?..

Его низкий голос отдавался в груди, Джеки с улыбкой льнула к нему, «наступая» на ступни, чувствуя, что под простыней он полностью обнажен.

– Франц пожелал владеть сегодня Линдой единолично, – ответила она с улыбкой. Эверард открыл глаза, окончательно просыпаясь.

– Что там у них?

– Да всё нормально, – она хитро посмотрела на него и засмеялась, прижимаясь всем телом. – Я так не выспалась…

– Я вообще этой ночью не спал, – Эверард опустил жалюзи. Джеки удивленно подняла голову.

– На всякий случай, – ответил он. – Демьен увидит – не поймет.

– Как тетя Джессика?! – с восторгом захихикала Жаклин.

– Ну, до камер дело не дойдет, – Эверард усмехнулся. – Но выводы может сделать похожие. Во всяком случае, приревнует точно.

Он расслабленно откинулся на подушку, рассматривая ее с улыбкой.

– Думаю, после всех этих месяцев у Демьена уже нет никакого морального права на ревность, – весело глядя на него в ответ, Джеки подложила ладонь под голову.

– Секс на троих? – на губах Эверарда играла загадочная усмешка. – Может, хоть ты поделишься подробностями?

Джеки от удивления открыла рот. – О боги мои! Он тебе признался?!

– Я бы не стал употреблять таких слов. Скорее, проболтался. Так что тут было?

– Ну, – Джеки смущенно опустила глаза. – То самое…

– Хорошо было? – Эверард смотрел на нее с добродушной иронией.

– Еще как… Только недолго, – она легла на подушку, прижимаясь губами к его плечу.

– И как всё это случилось? – примирительно произнес он, пытаясь успокоить ее тембром голоса.

– Ну… когда Линда улетела, Демьен где-то плавал, а мы с Францем решили уединиться, – смущаясь, рассказывала она тихо. – И тут неожиданно Демьен прискакал!.. Францу ничего не оставалось, как спрятаться в шкаф.

Эверард сдержанно засмеялся.

– Ага!.. и в самый неподходящий момент шкаф открылся…

Эверард молчал, загадочно улыбаясь и рассматривая деревянный потолок.

– Надеюсь, вы предохраняетесь?

– Не-а…

– С ума сошли?! – он подлетел на постели. – Я тут думаю, что вы уже взрослые разумные люди…

– Пап, всё хорошо! – Джеки кинулась ему на шею. – Прости-прости-прости!!! – она спешно целовала его в щеку, пытаясь успокоить. – Мы с Францем не стали бы так рисковать, поверь мне!.. Мы с ним вообще редко это делаем… Правда! Очень-очень редко!.. Прямо исключительно редко!

Эверард тяжело лег обратно.

– Ты меня сейчас просто шокировала, – он погладил ее по спине.

– Всё хорошо, – повторяла Жаклин. – Я всегда предохраняюсь!.. Только не с Демьеном и не с Францем. С ними хочется по-другому, – она смущенно замолчала.

– Понимаю, – Эверард посмотрел в сторону окна, вновь с легкой тоской вспоминая минувшую ночь. Солнце каплями сочилось сквозь жалюзи.

– На самом деле я хочу ребенка, но… – Жаклин крепко обняла его.

– Уже нашла кандидата? – улыбнулся Эверард.

– Нет еще, пока только хочу. Но уже появился страх, что детей у меня никогда не будет…

– Откуда такие мысли? – Эверард развернулся к ней, подложив согнутую руку под голову.

– Я один раз прозевала момент, и мы с Демьеном занялись сексом в самый опасный день. Но ничего не случилось. Я потом решила проверить – и вновь ничего не произошло. Теперь, когда я с ним, просто забиваю на контрацептивы и даже за календарем не слежу, и всё равно ничего.

– Очень странный способ проверить свою фертильность, – улыбнулся Эверард. – А не проще обследоваться?

Джеки засмеялась, примирительно погладив его по руке. – Я пока не настолько сильно хочу детей.

 

Демьен проснулся и долго не мог понять, где находится. При свете дня очертания интерьера наводили на те же мысли, что и ночью, после возвращения из ресторана.

Тогда, расставшись с любовником на общей террасе, он зашел в свое фале и обнаружил, что будет ночевать один. Уверенность, что Джеки уже спит в его кровати, была настолько велика, что вид пустой постели изумил его. И хотя до этого он мечтал побыть в одиночестве и выспаться, удивление от несоответствия ожиданий и реальности вызвало обиду.

Кровать была действительно королевских размеров, но, несмотря на тотальную усталость, которая, казалось, пропитала его насквозь, Демьен не мог уснуть. Башка трещала от слишком долгого бодрствования и алкоголя, от перевозбуждения и впечатлений. Он то и дело зевал и тёр глаза, пытаясь уменьшить головную боль, но уснуть не получалось.

Опять новый номер и новая кровать. Собственные апартаменты в Нью-Йорке казались мифом. После всех переездов и отелей, он уже не верил, что когда-нибудь до них доберется. Мысль о доме была такой желанной, что само возвращение начинало пугать. Было страшно войти в свою квартиру и не узнать ее.

Перевернувшись на бок, он вновь сквозь шум в голове и навязчивую бессонницу думал об Эверарде, вспоминал, как они вышли из ресторана и пошли в ночь… Ночь была глухой и влажной, пропитанной острым нетерпением. И сами они были пьяными. Демьен чувствовал себя надувным шариком, отвязавшимся от общей связки и уносимым ветром в неизвестном направлении. Любовник завел его непонятно куда и трахнул в ответ на настойчивые приставания и просьбы.

Ночью, вернувшись из ресторана, Демьен вспоминал всё это и хотел еще: наслаждение, что Эверард заставлял его испытывать, будило нестерпимый зуд и жажду всё повторить сначала, вновь пережить это нереальное чувство. Сейчас же, желание просто раскалывало его надвое.

Ночью на Эверарда словно что-то нашло.

«Кончай без рук…» – шептал он ему на ухо, заставляя извиваться с широко расставленными ногами. Упираясь руками в какой-то камень, Демьен выгибался и заходился от распирающих толчков внутри. В паху и животе нарастало острое наслаждение, и казалось, что разрядка вот-вот наступит.

«Не трогай член! – говорил ему Эверард. – Кончай так…»

Демьен готов был заплакать, так нестерпимо хотелось разрядиться, так до боли сладко было внутри. Он вскрикивал на каждом выдохе и с двойной жаждой терся о член любовника, подаваясь назад, вжимаясь в него попкой, захватывая плоть по самый корень. Слышать долгие низкие стоны в ответ на свою горячку было просто невыносимо!.. И чувство в животе становилось всё более сочным, налитым, требовательным.

Демьен не помнил себя. Весь мокрый от испарины. Во рту, словно от голода, собиралась слюна. Боже, это было так хорошо!.. Он танцевал вверх-вниз бедрами и непристойно стонал, чувствуя себя последней шлюхой, умоляя жестами и словами трахать его глубже и сильнее.

Ладони Эверарда скользили по груди и спине, зарывались ему в волосы, заставляя прогибаться еще сильнее. Член давил точно в самое чувствительное место.

«О боже!.. Сейчас кончу!.. – кричал Демьен, не узнавая свой голос. – О да!.. Прошу, да!..» – но всё равно не мог выразить, как ему хорошо.

Он не знал, как долго корячился и мычал, дрожа, словно в лихорадке, на члене любовника, когда опьянение и экстаз наконец накрыли его. Это была судорога и агония на грани потери сознания. Он подергивался в крепких объятиях, не дававших прикоснуться к себе, и вся мистерия происходила в глубине тела, острая и абсолютная. Сперма не выстреливала, а текла, сочилась по члену и мошонке. Демьен, тяжело дыша, смотрел вниз. Голова кружилась. Когда-то нечто подобное вызвало у него настоящую панику.

Вспоминая всё это ночью, Демьен вновь нестерпимо хотел прийти к Эверарду. И, если бы не Мишель, он бы так и сделал.

– Ну что ты со мной делаешь... – прошептал он с горечью, подтягивая колени к груди.

Минуты без сна ускользали незаметно. Он уже хотел прокрасться в фале Эверарда и пожаловаться, что не может уснуть, как вдруг услышал приглушенные звуки в гостиной. Демьен настороженно сел на постели, пытаясь понять, а не почудилось ли, когда дверь приоткрылась и в спальню просочилась знакомая фигура.

– Блин, я чуть не усрался, – подытожил он. – Что случилось?

Сердце радостно билось в груди. Эверард раздевался, и было страшно поверить своим надеждам, а в итоге обломаться. Но любовник явно не собирался уходить. Бросив одежду в кресло, он лег рядом. Его волосы были мокрыми, а губы солеными. Демьен захлебывался восторгом, не веря, что головная боль может вот так просто растаять.

– Ты плавал? – он спешил обнять, прижаться всем телом. – Решил к себе не заходить?

– Заглянул. Спят уже давно… Пусть спят.

Демьен смотрел на него в темноте, довольный.

– А я не могу уснуть, – пожаловался он.

Эверард подхватил его, опуская на себя, скользя ладонями по спине и ягодицам, рассматривая в темноте. – Уснешь.

Рука скользнула под бедро, прошлась по задней части ноги. Демьен едва дышал, растворяясь в нежных прикосновениях, наслаждаясь тяжестью его головы у себя на руке. В груди едва ощутимо дрожало. Успокаивающий ритм прикосновений не вязался с тем, что он чувствовал. Тонкое, вкрадчивое удовольствие будоражило воображение. От касаний к ягодицам по спине бежала дрожь.

– Что мешает тебе уснуть? – приглушенно спросил Эверард.

Демьен смотрел на него во все глаза, боясь вспугнуть звенящий сумрак прикосновений.

– Мне так хорошо с тобой… – сглотнув, он со вздохом опустился щекой ему на грудь. Их недавнее рандеву должно было притупить желание, но всё, что он чувствовал сейчас, было оголенной жаждой и тоской. Нужда в Эверарде пробиралась ознобом под кожу. И отчего-то становилось страшно и тревожно. Он не сможет без него. Не сможет ни единой секунды.

– Я не хочу с тобой расставаться… – прошептал он, скользя пальцем по нежному соску. – Никогда!

Эверард молчал, продолжая поглаживать его бедро. Демьен терся губами о соленую кожу, испытывая предельное томление, вжимаясь мокрым членом.

– Я тоже не хочу с тобой расставаться, – глухо произнес Эверард, и Демьен поднялся от удивления, уловив в его голосе что-то пронзительное. В темноте глаза Эверарда казались огромными и по-настоящему бездонными.

– Поцелуй меня, – вдруг прошептал он.

Демьен с готовностью приблизился, погружаясь в приоткрытый рот языком.

Эверард отвернулся, и когда Демьен уже готов был вспылить от обиды, вновь прошептал:

– Поцелуй меня…

Демьен, дрожа в нервном напряжении, и не в силах понять, что за очередную игру устроил любовник, послушно прижался к его губам, прикасаясь на этот раз осторожно, в страхе снова быть отвергнутым.

Эверард с едва уловимым стоном так же нежно отвечал ему, но стоило Демьену пустить в ход язык, как любовник отстранялся. Уже понимая, чего тот хочет, хотя совершенно не догадываясь, зачем, Демьен целовал его одними губами. Не в силах вынести растущее желание, он забрался ему на бедра, то впиваясь в рот всё сильнее, то вновь грея одним дыханием.

Эверард ласково прикасался к его ягодицам, и Демьен млел от неги и страсти, держа его голову на руке, рассматривая опущенные веки. Сумерки наполнялись трепетом. После бешенной ночной страсти неожиданная нежность казалась особенно щемящей, острой. Едва ощутимые прикосновения губ отзывались щекоткой в самых неожиданных местах. Непозволительная невинность поцелуев распаляла сильнее изощренной ласки. Демьен стонал, ерзая промежностью по налитому члену, прижимая руки любовника к постели.

В попытке утолить нарастающий голод он всё сильнее присасывался к любимым губам. Поразительно, как Эверарду удалось за одно мгновение внушить ему страх как-то излишне проявить себя.

– М-м-м… не могу больше! – простонал он, вжимаясь бедрами, дрожа от напряжения. – Я так хочу тебя!

– Ненасытный итальяшка, – усмехнулся Эверард.

– Что?! – вспыхнул Демьен. – Не называй меня так! Я не итальяшка!

– Отчего же? – смеялся Эверард.

– Я не живу в Италии с тринадцати лет! – горячо доказывал Демьен. – И я только наполовину итальянец! Это не делает меня итальяшкой!

– Ну почему же? Я вот только наполовину человек, а ничто человеческое мне не чуждо… – Эверард осекся и тихо рассмеялся, отворачиваясь. Демьен сражено смотрел на него, повторяя в голове только что услышанное.

– Что ты сказал?.. – произнес он, едва дыша.

– М… что? – весело переспросил Эверард.

– Только что… ты сказал, что наполовину…

– Малыш, не стоит слишком серьезно воспринимать бредни пьяного человека, – он повалил его на постель. Демьен всё так же обнимал любовника за шею.

Сейчас, вспоминая обо всем этом утром, ему вновь хотелось задать тот же вопрос: «Что ты сказал?.. Повтори…». Но это были далеко не все откровения. Тогда, положив голову ему на грудь, Эверард с горечью прошептал:

– Как жаль, что я не могу с тобой забыться.

Он обнимал его, вновь и вновь гуляя ладонями по ягодицам, с томительной нежностью целуя грудь и шею. Видимо, почувствовав его напряжение, Эверард пожал плечами и спокойно добавил:

– Ни с кем не могу.

– Почему?

– Боюсь причинить тебе боль.

– Но ты можешь!.. – с жаром поспешил уверить его Демьен. – Ты можешь делать со мной всё, что захочешь!.. И я хочу этого… так хочу!..

Он вжимался в любовника всем телом, ловя восхитительную дрожь и волны истомы.

– Мой Демьен… мой нежный мальчик, – повторял тот вновь и вновь, сжимая его в объятиях, вводя в трепет горячим шепотом признаний.

– Никому тебя не отдам, – нашептывал Эверард ему на ухо, прижимая всем телом к постели, доводя до стона. – Можешь трахаться с кем хочешь – и всё равно ты будешь моим!..

Они возились до самого утра, пока Эверард не оставил его, настояв, что им обоим нужно поспать, а сегодня в одной постели они просто не смогут это сделать.

Поднимаясь утром, Демьен вспоминал все ночные признания и с замиранием сердца представлял, как вновь его увидит.

Но за столиком на террасе завтракали только Джулия и Мишель.

– А где все? – Демьен присел, укусив тут же протянутый Джулией запеченный бутерброд с рыбой.

– Как ты себя чувствуешь?

– Что-то как-то не очень… – он глотнул мартини из ее бокала и со вздохом откинулся на спинку кресла. – А все спят еще, что ли?

Через несколько минут из крайнего фале показались Франц и Линда. Девушка прихрамывала. Демьен удивленно смотрел на ее затянутую повязкой ногу.

– Что случилось? – спросил он с Джулией одновременно.

– Подвернула вчера, – Линда виновато улыбнулась, присаживаясь за столик. Франц задвинул за ней стул и поцеловал их всех по очереди, желая счастливого нового года.

– А Джеки где? – спросила Джулия, когда все расселись и приступили к завтраку.

– Похоже, она мимо тебя проскользнула, – рассмеялся Франц.

– Так… – Джулия отложила столовые приборы и под веселый смех старшего сына показала удивленному Демьену на свое бунгало. – Иди, буди их.

 


	114. Chapter 114

### 23

 

Он был умиротворен. Сложив запястья на лбу, Эверард вслушивался в плеск волн и чувствовал себя почти свободным. Как в тот далекий день, когда очнулся в иссушенном мексиканском склепе.

Они оставили его в пустыне, уверенные, что он умер. Он тоже так думал, когда пришел в себя и еще долго лежал на камнях, не шевелясь и наслаждаясь тотальным покоем в душе, глядя расфокусированным взглядом на каменные своды.

Там было поразительно спокойно. Горячий ветер продувал древние стены, играл сухой травой. Вечернее солнце пронизывало ветхий склеп лучами – как сейчас сочилось со всех щелей бунгало – и Эверард впервые в жизни ощущал столь тотальный покой. Тихое мерное счастье наполняло незнакомой негой каждую клетку тела. Словно всё подошло к закономерному финалу и началось заново. Колесо жизни перескочило на новый виток, и в голове было потрясающе тихо.

Шевелиться не хотелось. Только бы не вспугнуть… И если это была смерть, ему нравилось быть мертвым.

Постепенно осознание жизни наполнило его и взорвалось в груди глухим смехом. Он был живым. Он понимал уникальность этого момента и лежал там, пока не напитал себя им до предела.

Сейчас, рассматривая косые лучи вечернего солнца, он испытывал почти то же предельное спокойствие. Только на самом дне души, как в глубоком колодце, таилось предчувствие неизбежных перемен.

Он тихо поднялся и спустил ноги с кровати. Воздух был наполнен запахом моря и тропиков и совсем не напоминал иссушенные ароматы пустыни. Казалось, что впереди ждет бесчисленное множество таких же вечеров: тихих вечеров на атолле.

Со стороны доносился возбужденный щебет Мишеля. Эверард прислушался и с удивлением уловил в нем флиртующие нотки.

Потянувшись всем телом, он вышел из бунгало. На краю помоста сидела Линда. Перед ней, отважно размахивая палкой, красовался Мишель. Линда смотрела на него горящими от смеха и умиления глазами, и мальчик, поощряемый ее вниманием, с воодушевлением о чем-то рассказывал, демонстрируя свою ловкость.

Глядя на всё это со стороны и едва сдерживая смех, Эверард покачал головой.

– Так-так, маленький джедай… – он подошел и присел рядом, спустив ноги с помоста. Мишель, засмущавшись, бросился к нему на шею, приникая всем телом.

– Что ты такое интересное рассказываешь? – обнял его Эверард. – Кстати о джедаях, – он перевел взгляд на Линду. – Твоя идея?

– О чем ты? – она выглядела искренне удивленной.

– О спецшколе для будущих джедаев, о чем же еще!

Линда еще секунду с недоумением смотрела на него, а потом, вспомнив, со смехом повалилась на спину, закрыв лицо ладонями.

– Ты уже подумал? – довольно сопел ему в ухо Мишель.

– Нет, малыш. Надо сначала навести справки об этом заведении… Неужели ты думаешь, что я так легко отдам своего любимого мальчика в какую-то непонятную школу? – он с улыбкой глянул на сына. Мишель, взволнованно дыша, с немым вопросом смотрел ему прямо в глаза.

– Я не говорю «нет», – успокоил его Эверард. – Но спешить не будем… Где эта школа находится? – спросил он у Линды. – Откуда вообще информация?

– Я не помню, – Линда оперлась на вытянутые руки. – Вроде, в Англии. Но точно не помню.

– Как вернемся домой, – ответил Эверард сыну, – я обо всем узнаю и скажу тебе.

– Ладно, – тот лег головой ему на плечо, искоса рассматривая девушку.

Эверард мягко массировал детскую шею. Линда смотрела на них, и глаза ее лучились.

– А где все? – Эверард поймал ее взгляд и, с улыбкой глянув на сына, прижался к его лбу губами. Мишель смотрел на Линду осоловелыми глазами и вновь хихикал, смущенно прячась от ее взгляда на отцовском плече.

– Джеки решила показать Джулии, где мы воду набираем, а Демьен еще спит, – она кивнула в сторону бунгало. – А Франц во-о-он там… кстати, уже идет сюда.

Эверард поднял глаза и увидел старшего сына. Тот шел к берегу, с лучезарной улыбкой махая им рукой. Ласты – подмышкой, маска – на шее.

– Он-то мне и нужен, – произнес Эверард задумчиво, целуя Мишеля в волосы.

Линда встрепенулась и с волнением поймала его взгляд. – Он-всё-знает! – пробормотала она скороговоркой.

Эверард не сдержал смех. – Ясно.

 

– Есть желание прогуляться? – спросил он, когда Франц поднялся на помост.

– Эм-м… – тот перевел удивленный взгляд на Линду и вновь посмотрел на отца. – Да, конечно! Сейчас…

Сменив влажные плавки на сухие шорты, Франц вышел из бунгало. Эверард уже ждал его на берегу. От того, как он стоял там и смотрел в другую сторону, Франц испытал странное волнение. У него так давно не было возможности побыть наедине с отцом. Он уже и не помнил, когда в последний раз они вели задушевные беседы.

И сейчас, шагая рядом с ним вдоль берега, он чувствовал, что Линда смотрит им вслед. Не в силах сдержать порыв, он обернулся и увидел, как она спускается по деревянной лестнице в лазурную воду. Мишель уже вовсю резвился внизу, со смехом брызгая в ее сторону.

– Забавно, что он выбрал именно ее в качестве своей симпатии, – произнес Эверард. Франц заулыбался.

– По-моему, всё закономерно, – повернулся он к отцу. – Она единственная женщина, которую он видит, кроме сестры и мамы.

Эверард посмотрел на него с интересом, и Франц вновь испытал легкое головокружение. Темные удлиненные глаза отца очаровывали. Неужели, сам он тоже был таким красивым? И этот глубокий, таинственный взгляд… В подобные моменты, как в детстве, хотелось заглянуть в зеркало, чтобы с замиранием сердца убедиться в сходстве. Убедиться, что похож на человека, которого так безмерно обожаешь. И словно вспоминая те счастливые времена, Франц вложил ладонь ему в руку.

Эверард посмотрел на сына, чувствуя, как сердце затопляет волна нежности. Франц лучезарно улыбался, застенчиво потупив взгляд. Сейчас он казался ему особенно хрупким. Самым деликатным, самым уязвимым из всех его детей.

Жаклин тоже была глубоким колодцем, но в ней ощущалась и первозданная дикость. С самого рождения близнецов он видел в ней эту особую жизнестойкость – собственную силу, что чувствовал сейчас и в Мишеле. Франц же был другим, унаследовав от Джулии, пожалуй, больше остальных детей.

Легкий бриз развевал его влажные волосы, ладонь всё так же лежала у него в руке, наполняя всё внутри нежностью и теплом, но настроение Франца заметно изменилось. Взгляд задумчиво скользил по берегу.

Эверард отвел глаза и посмотрел вперед. Его дети – самое ценное, что было в его жизни.

Возможно, Франц не был таким уж уязвимым, каким порой казался. Но что-то мягкое и текучее в нем заставляло Эверарда переживать. Он не вынесет, если с ним что-нибудь случится! Именно поэтому, еще в детстве он проводил с ним тренировки, вводя в гипноз, заставляя усваивать науку войны на подсознательном уровне, на уровне инстинктов. Он знал, что Франц сумеет постоять за себя, знал, что в нужный момент тело среагирует правильно, даже если сознательно тот будет не готов отразить атаку.

– Какие у тебя планы на этот год? – спросил он, обнимая его за плечи и выводя из задумчивости. – Линда говорила о благотворительности.

– А?.. – Франц удивленно посмотрел на него. – Да так… Спасение редких животных.

– Понятно…

Франц беспечно льнул к нему, и Эверард еще острее чувствовал их сродство, сладкое, предельное, необъяснимое. Словно ветви одного дерева под дуновениями бриза. Влажный песок мягко проседал под ступнями. И каждый порыв ветра, каждый тихий всплеск воды в лагуне разжигал в груди предельную нежность и непонятную тоску по чему-то далекому, неизбывному.

– Мне просто нужен кто-нибудь, кто сможет обаять публику. И кому я мог бы доверять, – он наклонил голову вбок и дотронулся до виска Франца. – Надо придать позитивный имидж одной нашей новой разработке.

– Что-то противозаконное? – глаза Франца озорно мерцали.

– Ну, за кого ты меня принимаешь? – засмеялся Эверард, убирая руку. – Нет. Ничего такого. Но ты же знаешь, с каким скрипом проходит всё новое.

Они помолчали, продолжая неспешно идти вдоль берега. Небо было потрясающе высоким, на горизонте набухали громады облаков.

– Уже подумываю привлечь к этому Джеки.

– А она знает?! – удивленно засмеялся Франц.

– Нет еще, – Эверард широко улыбался, глядя вдаль.

– Ой, она будет не в восторге… Там же работать придется, – в голосе Франца звучало неприкрытое веселье.

– Работать будут спецы, а от нее потребуется просто ходить на встречи, интервью… Посмотрим. Если не захочет, настаивать не буду. Но ты ей пока не говори, – подмигнул Эверард.

– Ладно, – Франц с улыбкой нырнул пальцами в карманы шорт и посмотрел под ноги. Он представлял Джеки в роли PR-агента и не мог перестать улыбаться. Она согласится, он знал, даже если сначала испытает ужас. А ведь она будет работать с Эверардом… Франц мечтательно поднял глаза.

– Ты хотел поговорить со мной об этом или о Демьене? – спросил он тихо.

Эверард остановился и повернулся к нему. Франц не мог смотреть в его удивительные темные глаза, как и не смотреть не мог.

– Ты уже знаешь, что я знаю, – произнес Эверард мягко.

– И как ты это воспринял?

Эверард рассмеялся и посмотрел на сочную гладь воды. – Я ведь и сам не без греха… А вообще, я успокоился. Когда узнал, что это был ты… Ну а ты сам?

Франц с волнением смотрел на лагуну, жалея, что они остановились. Он понимал, о чем отец его спрашивает. Разговаривать во время прогулки, было гораздо легче. Сейчас же волей-неволей приходилось смотреть Эверарду в лицо.

– Я не планировал этого, – произнес тот, внимательно глядя ему в глаза. – Даже не думал, что подобное...

– Я понимаю! – поспешно перебил его Франц. – Тебе не нужно ничего говорить. Я ведь прекрасно понимаю… Я даже… – он взволнованно шагнул к воде и, присев на корточки, окунул руки. Хотелось прижать ладони к лицу, провести по волосам, успокоиться. Но вода у берега, как назло, была горячей, словно кипяток. Сердце бешено стучало. – У меня с Демьеном тоже всё случайно получилось… – сглотнув, он поднял глаза, проверяя реакцию, – …в первый раз.

Эверард, улыбаясь, смотрел вдаль. – Ты уже гулял по рифу? – неожиданно спросил он.

– Ни разу, – Франц удивленно поднялся, глядя на коралловый риф вдали.

Ветер был едва ощутим, погода стояла тихая, и всё равно волны накатывали и с силой разбивались о светлую полоску рифа.

– И ни разу не хотелось попробовать? – на губах Эверарда маячила искушающая усмешка.

– Страшно как-то, – Франц засмеялся и с нежностью посмотрел на отца.

– Тогда поплыли, – озорно подмигнул тот ему.

– Давай... Но только не наперегонки!

Испытывая восторг и волнение, Франц отбежал и, стащив шорты, повесил их на ближайшей наклонной пальме. Эверард с весельем смотрел на его голый зад.

– Ну, – развел Франц руками. – Я не знал, что мы будем плавать!

– Хорошо, составлю тебе компанию… Из солидарности, – Эверард стянул плавки и бросил их на шорты.

Обмениваясь озорными взглядами, они вошли в воду и еще долго шли до настоящей глубины. И чем выше по телу поднималась вода, тем большее волнение и истому испытывал Франц.

Как часто они когда-то плавали вместе. Эверард всегда был чуть впереди. И сейчас, ныряя с головой в соленую бирюзу, захлебываясь негой, погружаясь в восторг с каждым широким гребком, Франц отфыркивался и видел, как отец то чуть опережает его, подзадоривая плыть быстрее, то останавливается и ждет, давая ему возможность отдохнуть.

Он подплыл и перевернулся на спину, пытаясь отдышаться и рассматривая солнечные блики через мокрые ресницы. Грохот волн и собственного сердца гулко отдавался в ушах.

Эверард вынырнул рядом. – Устал?

Франц перевернулся и смахнул мокрые волосы за спину. – Нет.

Они покачивались в воде рядом, лицом к лицу. Эверард с улыбкой рассматривал его. – Ты простил меня? – неожиданно спросил он.

– Даже не обижался, – покачал головой Франц. – Ты же знаешь, как…

– Тогда поплыли, – перебил его Эверард, кивнув головой в сторону рифа, и, сделав широкий гребок рукой, скользнул по воде.

Когда они подобрались к рифу вплотную, шум волн и близость океанской мощи ощущались всем телом. Пока Эверард искал способ совершить свою безумную авантюру, Франц набрал воздух в легкие и нырнул под воду, рассматривая пестрых обитателей коралловых зарослей. Собственные волосы парили в воде чернильным облаком. Он поднял глаза и с улыбкой посмотрел на Эверарда под водой. Тот, проплыв вдоль рифа, вдруг подтянулся и исчез из воды. Франц удивленно вынырнул.

– Давай руку! – крикнул тот ему. – Осторожно, ноги не порань…

Стараясь не наступать на колючие края рифа, Франц почти взлетел вслед за рукой отца.

– Офигеть… здесь можно ходить.

– Даже самолет сажать, – усмехнулся Эверард.

В обе стороны простиралась довольно широкая, длинная и практически плоская полоса рифа. Текстура напоминала живой органический ракушняк. Рельефные выступы покалывали ноги, но в целом неровная площадь казалась довольно «утоптанной» на вид.

– Такое чувство, словно здесь уже кто-то ходил, – поделился мыслями Франц.

– И не раз, – ответил Эверард.

Очередная разбившаяся о риф волна щедро окатила их брызгами. Задохнувшись от неожиданности, Франц рассмеялся и осторожно пошел следом за отцом.

– Слушай, тут не ровен час и смыть может…

– Лучше иди с этого края, – Эверард поменялся с ним местами.

– Вернемся назад по рифу? – с улыбкой спросил Франц.

– А почему бы и нет?

Они хитро переглянулись.

– А одежда?

Эверард пожал плечами. – Волной смыло.

Они шли, поглядывая под ноги. Солнце клонилось к закату, и уже не обжигало кожу.

– В эту сторону идти куда как интереснее, – произнес Франц, весело глядя на Эверарда. Тот казался задумчивым, и ему вновь хотелось взять его за руку. Хотелось обнять.

Облизнув соленые губы и с минуту поколебавшись, он всё же спросил:

– Ты еще любишь ее?..

Эверард остановился от изумления и перевел на него пристальный взгляд. Франц смущенно и растерянно смотрел в сторону.

– И какой ответ ты ждешь на этот вопрос?! – в голосе отца угадывался гнев.

– Прости, – Франц обнял его, на мгновенье приникая щекой к щеке.

– Всё хорошо, – Эверард похлопал его по спине. – Пойдем обратно. А то и правда останемся без одежды.

– Прости…

– Ты всё же переживаешь, – произнес Эверард задумчиво.

– Я люблю ее, – жалобно ответил Франц.

– Что за глупости! Никто не собирается ее у тебя отнимать.

Франц хмыкнул и, бросив на отца еще один веселый взгляд, положил руку ему на плечо.

– Ты мне только скажи… На ней в ту ночь было белье?

Эверард не сдержал широкую улыбку.

– Фатальные трусы, – протянул он, глядя на горизонт.

– В смысле?

– Я скажу, если расскажешь мне о Демьене.

Увидев хитрую усмешку на губах Эверарда, Франц почувствовал, как всё в животе обрывается. Чувство было похоже на волнение, что испытываешь на безумных аттракционах: предвкушение, страх, восторг.

– Не знаю, смогу ли я… – пробормотал он смущенно.

– Но я ведь тебе обо всем рассказал, – Эверард многозначительно поднял бровь. В глазах плясали озорные чертики.

– Когда?! – изумился Франц.

– В Центральном парке, лет шесть-семь назад.

– О блин… Так и знал, что ты мне это припомнишь, – Франц согнулся от нервного смеха. Эверард тоже смеялся в голос.

– Вот мы и вернулись… – заметил он, успокоившись. – Можно плыть на берег.

– Я расскажу! – поспешил ответить Франц. – Только скажи мне…

Эверард прищурился и с улыбкой посмотрел ему в глаза. – Были. Она так переживала из-за них. Мне кажется, из-за этого она и ногу подвернула. Хотя, конечно, причина совсем в другом.

Франц, испытав новую волну нежности и странной эйфории, обнял Эверарда. От воспоминаний, как Линда волновалась в ту ночь, как не могла найти себе места, сидя перед ним на кровати, ему прямо сейчас хотелось обнять ее, вновь успокоить, как тогда. Нежность и любовь к Эверарду переполняла грудь, лилась широкими потоками. Он не мог ревновать…

Неожиданно тот засмеялся и шепнул ему на ухо:

– Лучше не прижимайся ко мне так близко.

Франц отстранился, улыбаясь. Да, истома тоже разливалась по телу. Но даже она сейчас не имела значения.

– И что с ними случилось?

– С трусиками? Закопали, – весело усмехнулся Эверард.

– Ты их сорвал? – не в силах сдержать болезненный интерес спросил Франц. Он ловил себя на том, что представляет всё это и заводится.

– Хочешь, чтобы я тоже дал подробный отчет?

– Нет, – Франц улыбнулся, опуская глаза. – Но мне действительно интересно…

– Ты совсем не ревнуешь?

– Я… – Франц облизнул губы, вновь вспоминая испытанную на ступенях ресторана тревогу, а потом бешеное волнение, когда Эверард появился с Линдой на руках.

– Больше всего я боялся даже не того, что между вами, возможно, было, а… Любит ли она меня, как раньше? Любит ли она _меня_? – Франц поднял полный тревоги взгляд. Сердце сбивалось с ритма.

– Франц… – мягко улыбаясь, Эверард провел пальцами по его щеке и покачал головой. В его глазах светилась глубина и грусть. – Мой милый мальчик… Ты само совершенство, – улыбнулся он, поглаживая его большим пальцем по скуле.

– Знаешь, я даже не ревновал… Скорее… боялся потерять ее.

– Сведи ее с ума. Очаруй собой, – неожиданно прошептал Эверард. – Покажи, каким ты можешь быть. Покажи ей бесконечный простор неба. Шум мотора… Ничего не бойся. Особенно, себя. Просто сделай так, чтобы она забыла обо мне.

– Это невозможно, – Франц смотрел на него с улыбкой. Рокот океана и касание ладони к щеке сливались в одну тягучую волну дрожи. – Тебя невозможно забыть, – прошептал он.

Эверард добродушно усмехнулся. – Я в тебе нисколько не сомневаюсь. Сведи ее с ума, полностью и бесповоротно.

Большой палец всё так же мягко поглаживал скулу. Франц, не мигая, смотрел на отца. Казалось, из его темных глаз струится свет. Эверард улыбнулся и на мгновение мягко приник к его губам. Всё тот же нежный поцелуй, один из множества поцелуев, какими они порой обменивались в порыве нежности. Но в этот раз он длился на секунду дольше, и Франца пронзила волна дрожи и восторга. Едва дыша, он смотрел, как Эверард подходит к краю рифа и ныряет в воду. Франц весь дрожал и задыхался, вновь вспоминая _тот_ поцелуй, вновь отчаянно желая почувствовать былое восхищение и трепет.

Почти как тогда, – крутилось у него в голове. Он поцеловал его, почти как тогда… Но нет же, нет. Поцелуй был совсем другим.

Сам не в силах понять, отчего так страдает, он подошел к краю и прыгнул вслед за Эверардом.

 

Демьен перевернулся на бок, рассматривая солнечные лучи, золотистые в это время суток. Веки еще сковывала послеполуденная дремота. Вокруг было подозрительно тихо, только мерный плеск воды о сваи и периодический шелест ветра в занавесках. Он лежал, лениво запустив руку в шорты, и представляя, как Эверард пройдет мимо бунгало и решит заглянуть к нему. Фантазии мешались с эротизмом недавних снов до невозможности их разделить. Жажда и тоска разливалась по телу тупой болью.

Как он скучал! После возвращения с Бора-Бора у них не было возможности побыть наедине. По-настоящему наедине. И он мечтал, как будет замирать сегодня ночью в объятиях Эверарда, покачиваясь в теплых водах лагуны, обмениваться поцелуями и дрожью в темноте, вдали от всех.

Ладонь рефлексивно скользила по члену, с каждым движением всё более влажному. Сладкие искры струились в тазу. Едва дыша, Демьен кусал губы и щурился в блаженстве. Грудь распирало. Солнечные блики восхитительной дрожью мерцали сквозь ресницы.

На мгновение мир наполнился сладчайшими спазмами и гулом, и Демьен уткнулся лицом в подушку, сжимая пульсирующий орган и кусая наволочку в попытке заглушить стон.

Озноб по коже, жар… и снова нега. Глухой ток крови в ушах и сквозняк по покрытой испариной спине. Тяжело дыша, он приходил в себя и пытался понять, есть ли кто-нибудь поблизости.

Когда он вытерся простыней и, сменив одежду, вышел наружу, вокруг никого не было. Только на берегу у костра возились Линда и Мишель. Стоя на коленях, она раздувала огонь. Мишель внимательно наблюдал, как она это делает.

– А где все? – с недоумением спросил Демьен, спустившись с помоста.

– Кто где, – Линда поднялась, и Мишель тоже вскочил на ноги, с интересом глядя на Демьена.

 – Джеки и Джулия вот-вот должны вернуться, – она отряхнула руки. – Выпить хочешь?

Линда разлила розовое вино по бокалам.

– А Эверард где? – Демьен пригубил, внимательно ее рассматривая. Вино было нежным, с легким привкусом ягод.

– Гуляют где-то с Францем, – неопределенно ответила она, делая глоток. – Эверард хотел с ним о чем-то поговорить.

– С чего вдруг? – разволновался Демьен, и Линда не сдержала нервный смех. В ее серых глазах мерцал бирюзовый отсвет, и Демьен поймал себя на мысли, что впервые за последние два месяца она смотрит на него без тени гнева или недовольства. Ее взгляд был спокоен.

– Думаешь, им не о чем поговорить? – спросила она. – Да ладно, не переживай так.

Демьен почувствовал, что краснеет. Надо было поскорей ретироваться.

– Пойдешь их искать? – спросила она, с улыбкой глядя в бокал. – Если найдешь – зови ужинать.

– Ладно… – Демьен допил вино одним большим глотком и отдал ей бокал.

Засунув руки в карманы, он направился вдоль берега. Легкий бриз проникал под тонкую майку, шелестел листвой, и было так легко представить, что остров по-настоящему необитаем. Но на песке виднелись следы двух человек, и сердце стучало всё сильнее.

Почему он так переживал?

Мужчин не было видно ни в воде, ни на берегу. Только две цепочки следов, всё дальше и дальше.

Вот здесь… Здесь они явно остановились. Проклятье, уж в следопыты он точно не записывался! Демьен поднял глаза и замер, не в силах отвести взгляд от висящих на пальме плавок и шорт. Дрожа от волнения, он схватил одежду и оглянулся, пытаясь рассмотреть мужчин в воде. Но тех нигде не было.

Только свист птиц за спиной и мерный плеск волн. Расстроенный, он сел в стороне, сжимая оставленную одежду и чувствуя себя ужасно глупо. Щуря глаза, он рассматривал тропический пейзаж, и вдруг заметил что-то необычное на рифе.

Вскочив, он с волнением всмотрелся вдаль. Это были Эверард и Франц. С ума сойти, они гуляли по рифу! И оба были голыми… Демьен испытал восхищение и нестерпимую ревность. Ему хотелось броситься с разбегу в воду и поплыть скорее к ним. Но он только смотрел, не в силах шевельнуться от томительного беспокойства. Сердце тяжелыми ударами билось в груди. Мужчины о чем-то разговаривали, остановившись и явно его не замечая. Демьен готов был захныкать в голос от несправедливости. Не могли, что ли, на берегу поговорить?!

В какой-то момент ему показалось, что Эверард ласково дотронулся до щеки Франца. Глаза слезились от солнца и напряжения. Демьен протер их и вновь всмотрелся вдаль, прижимая обе ладони ко лбу. Эверард что-то сказал сыну, а потом ласково прикоснулся губами к его губам.

– Вот черт! – выругался Демьен, роняя руки. – Черт! Черт! Черт!

Как он ненавидел эти их семейные нежности! Словно взбесившийся кот, он схватил упавшие не песок шорты и, подскочив к пальме, несколько раз ударил ими о ее наклонный ствол. Руки дрожали от гнева. О чем они, черт побери, там говорили?!

Судорожно дыша, Демьен посмотрел на риф, но там уже никого не было. О боже, они плыли обратно! Волна страха прошлась по телу, мгновенно вытесняя гнев. Он представил, как глупо будет выглядеть, поджидая их на берегу. На минуту у него возникла мысль забрать одежду с собой, но вместо этого он быстро нашел и отряхнул от песка плавки, бросил их поверх шорт – вроде, так и висело – и, скрывшись в зарослях, побежал обратно к ряду деревянных фале.

 

Назад они плыли без остановки.

Задыхаясь и почти без сил, Франц выполз на берег и упал на песок, уткнувшись в руки. Тяжело дыша, он чувствовал, как рядом ложится Эверард. Он приплыл раньше, но не стал одеваться.

Франц повернул к нему голову. Эверард, подложив скрещенные запястья под подбородок, задумчиво смотрел перед собой. Вода ручьями стекала с волос, соленые капли на бледной коже ловили солнечные лучи.

Франц приподнялся на локтях, не зная, начинать ли рассказ прямо сейчас или дождаться наводящего вопроса. И если начинать, то с каких слов, с какого момента? Улыбка поневоле возникала на лице.

– Как ты узнал? Демьен рассказал? – спросил он. Брови Эверарда удивленно приподнялись: он явно думал не об этом.

– Как и ты. Почувствовал, – Эверард приподнялся на локтях. Они лежали рядом, касаясь плечами. – Почувствовал, что он мне изменил. Правда, на твой счет даже не думал.

– Почему? – засмеялся Франц.

– Между вами, вроде как, всегда что-то было. И мне казалось, что не станет Демьен из-за этого так напрягаться, – Эверард расслабленно подмигнул ему. – Так что же стало последним рубежом?

Франц смущенно улыбнулся и лег грудью на мокрый песок. – Ты, правда, хочешь услышать об этом?

– Конечно, прямо сгораю от нетерпения. С того самого момента, как узнал о вашей близости.

– Почему? – Франц смущенно смеялся, уткнувшись носом в сложенные руки, словно школьник на последней парте.

Эверард пожал плечами и задумчиво посмотрел на него. – Похоже, меня это заводит.

Его темные глаза таинственно мерцали. Франц вновь испытывал томление, голова кружилась, ощущение бриза на влажной коже отзывалось волнующим ознобом, и хотелось прошептать: «Поцелуй меня!.. Поцелуй еще раз, как тогда».

– Мне кажется, всё началось с минета, – пробормотал он, прочистив горло. – Ты ведь знаешь, что у нас периодически… – Франц запнулся, посмотрев на отца. Тот с усмешкой отвернулся, глядя на песок перед собой.

– Не говори, что не знал!

– Про поцелуи – знал, про взаимную мастурбацию – слышал. Не важно… рассказывай.

Франц вздохнул. – Я не знаю, что произошло… Но после концерта в Париже Демьен не пошел на вечеринку, и я поехал за ним в отель, – он посмотрел на Эверарда. Тот слушал всё с той же спокойной улыбкой, не глядя на него, и хотелось окунуться в бездну его души, причаститься к тайне, понять, что же он испытывает.

– Я чувствовал себя виноватым, потому что как раз во время концерта мы столкнулись за кулисами и… в общем, он мне отсосал, – Франц хохотнул в сложенные руки, чувствуя себя ужасно неловко. Эверард с интересом посмотрел на него и тоже не сдержал смех.

– Всё случилось в отеле?

– Да, я приехал извиняться. А он был в постели, что-то писал в блокноте, – Франц водил пальцем по песку, волнение поджимало живот. Он чувствовал неослабевающее внимание Эверарда, вновь вспоминал произошедшее, и впечатления сейчас и тогда сливались в один тревожащий поток. Как хорошо, что он лежал на животе, потому что вновь неотвратимо возбуждался, как в тот день в Центральном парке, когда упросил отца поделиться подробностями знакомства с Демьеном.

– Я был пьяным и не сразу сообразил, что пришел не вовремя. Но когда понял… вместо того, чтобы уйти, сорвал с него простыню… – он, краснея, посмотрел на Эверарда. – Я такого никогда не видел!

– Вибратор? – с улыбкой спросил тот.

– Да, – Франц сглотнул. – У меня от этого вида просто башню сорвало.

– С этим вибратором еще в аэропорту приключения начались, – усмехнулся Эверард.

– Ну а во второй раз…

– Нет, ты не перескакивай! – заржал Эверард, и Франц просто полег от смеха, утыкаясь лбом в локоть.

– Ты хочешь подробностей? Боюсь, что я не смогу… – начал он, отряхивая песок с лица.

– Ты остановился на том, что сорвал простыню и увидел вибратор в попке Демьена, – с усмешкой перебил его Эверард.

– Да… – Франц покраснел, уже не в силах поднять на него взгляд. – И в общем… мне захотелось его вытащить… И когда я его вытащил… Его анус… он был таким… влажным, раскрытым… – Франц со стоном уткнулся губами в переплетенные пальцы, не в силах говорить дальше.

– Я так живо это представляю, – промурлыкал Эверард.

– Еще бы!

Эверард лег щекой на сложенные руки, рассматривая его насквозь черными глазами. В глубоком взгляде сквозила неприкрытая истома и что-то еще... Франц едва дышал.

– Это возбуждает, верно? – произнес Эверард, и Францу показалось, что он чувствует вибрацию его низкого голоса у себя в груди.

– Истории? – уточнил он, прочистив горло.

– Что ты испытал, когда был с ним? – Эверард всё так же смотрел на него. За кажущейся расслабленностью взгляда чувствовалась интенсивность, и в груди Франца что-то мелко дрожало. Щеки горели от стыда.

Он набрал полные легкие воздуха, пытаясь подобрать слова, и вздрогнул, заметив промелькнувшую в кустах тень. Кровь ударила в голову: Демьен уже садился на песок перед ними. В голубых глазах горел гнев, а в изгибе пухлых губ читалась обида.

– А вот и наш герой! – задохнулся от смеха Эверард. Франц же никак не мог прийти в себя от испытанного шока.

Наконец успокоившись, Эверард подложил руку под скулу и подначивающе уставился на Демьена. Тот смотрел на него, краснея. Ноздри дрожали, на щеках горел рваный румянец, но руки были упрямо сцеплены вокруг колен.

Эверард перевел взгляд на притихшего сына, и тот с хитрой улыбкой глянул в ответ, вновь вызывая приступ смеха.

– Ну и что ты сидишь? – спросил Эверард у Демьена. – Раздевайся, раз пришел.

Тот вскинулся от возмущения. – С чего это вдруг?!

– Видишь, у нас тут вечеринка без трусов. Раздевайся, – подмигнул Эверард. – Или хочешь, чтобы я сам тебя раздел?

Демьен уловил в глазах любовника знакомое властное желание и с ужасом понял, что тот не шутит. Стоило Эверарду подняться, он сорвался с места и рванул вдоль берега. За спиной слышался удаляющийся смех Франца, и нагоняющие мягкие шаги. Демьен обернулся. Любовник был почти рядом.

– Вот черт! – вскрикнул Демьен, припуская еще быстрее.

– Всё равно ведь поймаю! – весело засмеялся Эверард, хватая его за майку и вновь отпуская. Остановившись, он с улыбкой проводил Демьена взглядом и бегом вернулся к Францу. Тот смеялся в сложенные руки.

– Так, похоже, мой маневр выиграл нам еще пару минут наедине, – он мягко опустился рядом с сыном. – Быстро рассказывай, что было дальше.

– Ой блин, не могу-у-у!.. – задыхаясь, ржал тот.

Эверард тоже сотрясался от беззвучного смеха.

– Фу-у-у, – выдохнул Франц, смахивая песчинки с лица. – В последний раз я так ржал, когда Линда застала Арни и Винсента в одной постели.

– Серьезно?

– Ага… На Винсе в этот момент еще и парик был. Парик Линды… и ее концертное платье.

Эверард хохотнул. – Подожди… Винс – это тот паренек-девственник?

Франц кивнул.

– Нафига ему парик? – сотрясаясь от беззвучного смеха, Эверард уткнулся в руки. – Надо же… как весело у вас турне прошло.

– Да, столько всего случилось… Линда со мной чуть не развелась.

– Ты шутишь? – начал Эверард и вздрогнул от неожиданности: на уже подсохшую и нагретую спину кто-то брызнул водой. Кто-то… Он точно знал кто! Судя по тому, как вздрогнул Франц, ему тоже досталось.

Переглянувшись с сыном, Эверард повернулся на бок. Рядом стоял Демьен, и рассмотреть выражение его лица против солнца было трудно, но убегать тот явно не собирался.

– Иди сюда, – спокойно сказал Эверард. Франц тоже повернулся на бок, с улыбкой глядя на Демьена. Тот присел у них в ногах.

Эверард чувствовал, как изменилось настроение у всех троих.

– Сними майку, – произнес он и заметил, как расширились зрачки Демьена. Франц рядом тоже перестал дышать.

Демьен сглотнул, помедлил секунду и подчинился.

– Теперь шорты, – всё с той же интонацией продолжил Эверард. Демьен покраснел, но, опустив глаза, разделся полностью, обнажая уже намечающуюся эрекцию.

– Иди сюда, – прошептал Эверард, протягивая руку и привлекая его к себе. Демьен судорожно дышал, не осмеливаясь поднять глаза.

Опираясь на локоть, Эверард опустил его к себе на руку и чувственно провел ладонью по груди. Рядом лежал Франц, обмирая и не зная, куда смотреть.

Демьен, испытывая легкий мандраж, не сводил взгляда с лица Эверарда. Наваждение уже пробиралось под кожу. Тот с улыбкой скользнул рукой по его животу и обхватил ладонью член. Демьен всхлипнул и зажмурился. Сердце глухо стучало в груди. Он чувствовал, как любовник трется лицом о его скулы, чувствовал его дыхание на губах. Ладонь ласкала истекающий член, большой палец влажно скользил по головке, и Демьен стонал сквозь зубы, поражаясь, как сильно всё это отличается от тусклого удовольствия, что он сам себе подарил в фале всего час назад.

Эверард со стоном приник к его приоткрытому рту. От касаний его губ и языка по телу бежал озноб. Демьен задыхался и боялся открыть глаза, пьянея с каждым поцелуем, краснея и ни на минуту не забывая о Франце.

Когда он стыдливо попытался убрать руку любовника, тот скользнул ладонью между его бедер, заставляя чуть шире раздвинуть ноги и прикасаясь пальцами к анусу. Демьен шокированно распахнул глаза, тут же падая в омут глаз Эверарда, темный, затягивающий, дурманящий. Желание во взгляде просачивалось в душу тяжелыми сладостными каплями.

– Боже… что ты делаешь?.. – краснея и отворачиваясь, прошептал он еле слышно. Эверард усмехнулся и перевел долгий взгляд на Франца, и Демьен тоже повернул к нему голову. Франц шевельнулся, словно приходя в себя, и сглотнул. Его лицо было заметно побледневшим, а глаза – чернее ночи.

Демьен с замиранием сердца наблюдал, как они неотрывно смотрят друг на друга, такие похожие, и такие разные.

Франц слегка расслабился и перевел на него взгляд. Его зрачки были столь расширенными, что невозможно было разобрать эмоции. И не успел Демьен сообразить, что происходит, как Франц наклонился и мягко накрыл ртом его губы. Демьен задохнулся и скосил глаза на Эверарда. Тот смотрел не мигая, пытаясь скрыть пожар за чуть опущенными ресницами.

Рот Франца двигался чувственно и мягко, и весь он так сладостно приникал к нему, что Демьен испытывал еще больший стыд и не мог перестать смотреть на любовника. В его угольно-черных глазах эмоции сменяли друг друга, опасные и захватывающие дух. Ладонь всё так же лежала под его затылком, но, когда поцелуй Франца стал смелее и глубже, а его рука прошлась по животу, Эверард отстранился.

Демьена обожгло горечью обиды и нестерпимой тоской. Захлебываясь странным отчаянием, он обнял Франца, привлек к себе и застонал ему в рот, изображая предельное блаженство. Тот остолбенел. Демьен одним глазом проверил реакцию Эверарда, и Франц, заметив его взгляд, фыркнул со смеху. Эверард тоже весело смеялся.

Демьен сконфуженно оробел.

– Глупенький, – шепнул ему на ухо Эверард, вновь приникая к губам, согревая объятиями и поцелуями. Франц уже не отстранялся далеко, наблюдая, как они целуются, но всё больше смотрел на Эверарда, и глаза его были полны тумана.

Демьен таял, испытывая всё более сильное головокружение, когда после Эверарда его вновь поцеловал Франц. Он не знал, что думать. Ладонь любовника скользила по члену, погружая в озноб и сдавленные стоны. Сам же он боялся даже прикоснуться к ним обоим. В голове с пугающей яркостью проносилась череда странных залов, полотна Дали и собственные лихорадочные мечты. О, как он хотел этого тогда! Но как страшно было сейчас. Испытываемое в этот момент сумасшедшее волнение нельзя было даже сравнивать с сексом с близнецами. Здесь был Эверард! И был Франц…

Демьен приоткрыл глаза. Любовник как раз оторвался от его губ и с непроницаемым выражением лица смотрел на Франца. Тот глядел в ответ осоловелыми глазами.

У Демьена перехватило дыхание, когда Франц потянулся к Эверарду и прижался к его губам. Он смотрел на них в шоке. Поцелуй был невинным, но долгим, и когда Франц в истоме закрыл глаза, Демьен вскрикнул и с силой ударил их обеими руками, расталкивая в стороны.

– Сволочи!.. – закричал он, хватая одежду с песка и убегая по берегу в другую сторону.

Франц шокированно поднялся, садясь. Эверард со смехом сел и, прищурившись, посмотрел на солнце.

– Самое время остудиться и идти обратно, – протянул он со вздохом. – Искупаться хочешь?

Франц обнял колени, еще испытывая болезненное желание и тяжесть в паху. Эверард перевел на него улыбающийся взгляд и потянулся всем телом. Он поднялся и, сделав несколько шумных вдохов, уперся руками в бедра, выдохнул весь воздух и, задержав дыхание, втянул живот. Франц зачаровано смотрел, как опадает его эрекция.

– Ну, кажется, полегчало, – произнес Эверард с усмешкой. – Сделай уддияну, – бросил он ему, забирая свои плавки с пальмового ствола.

– Ты не будешь его искать? – спросил Франц с удивлением.

– Провожу тебя – и вернусь. Ему тоже нужно время успокоиться…

 

Когда они вернулись к фале, веселье было в самом разгаре. Джулия с Мишелем сидели рядом на бревне и ели фрукты, Линда потягивала вино и наблюдала за возней Жаклин, которая, не выпуская косячок из губ, деловито проверяла запекавшееся в костре мясо.

– Это еще что такое? – Эверард забрал самокрутку у дочери и затянулся, одаривая ее озорной улыбкой.

– Прости, пап, пришлось раздербанить твои запасы, – она вытащила косячок у него из губ и хитро подмигнула.

– Эй, сейчас моя очередь, – протянула руку Линда. Франц уже сидел с ней рядом, прижимая к себе обеими руками за талию, и что-то быстро шептал на ухо.

Эверард опустился рядом с женой. Ветер шумел в верхушках пальм.

– Где Демьена потеряли? – спросила она, глотая вино.

– С минуты на минуту собираюсь в этом разобраться, – он ответил ей говорящим взглядом. – Что там у тебя? – спросил он Джеки.

– Свинина, – протянула та. – Почти готова.

Франц, протянув руку, передал им косячок.

– Может, он сам вернется? – спросила Джулия, затягиваясь.

– Может, – согласился Эверард. – Но лучше я схожу. Джеки, глянь, может, что-то уже готово… – он опрокинул в рот вино и поднялся.

– Ужинать не вернетесь? – Джулия поймала его за руку.

– Вернемся. Возьму на всякий случай.

– Держи, этот вроде готов, – Жаклин бросила на тарелку скворчащий в фольге кусок мяса и протянула ему. Франц пил вино и с легкой тоской смотрел, как отец собирается уходить.

– Если не найду, буду приманивать едой, – улыбнулся Эверард и поцеловал Джулию в щеку.

– Возвращайтесь…

 

Зеркальная гладь лагуны. Бесконечный мир неба и воды. Плеск волн был таким привычным, что уже не замечался. Демьен бездумно кусал травинку и невидящими глазами смотрел на горизонт. Губы горели, словно он всё еще целовался взасос. Он закрывал глаза, и земля уходила в сторону. Он вновь видел их лица, вновь ощущал тревожащий жар рук. Почему сейчас, вспоминая, он чувствовал прикосновения острее, чем несколько минут назад? О господи, они были вместе!.. Он думал об этом, и по коже шел мороз. Их запахи, казалось, растворились в самом воздухе и доносились теперь несмелыми порывами, заставляя его замирать в страхе и истоме.

Он не знал, что думать и что делать, куда бежать. Хотелось забыться в тревожащих видениях. Всё это было слишком нереально. Слишком хорошо и слишком больно. Просто слишком.

Демьен заметил краем глаза Эверарда и вздрогнул всем телом. Выронив травинку из губ, он тут же принял равнодушный вид. Облегчение было почти нестерпимым. Оно окатывало его с головы до ног дрожью, хотя еще пару минут назад он ненавидел любовника всем сердцем.

Тот что-то нес в руках. Тарелку? Демьен старался не смотреть в его сторону, вспоминая недавнюю обиду, тремор в руках и горечь слез, накипающих на глазах. Слез желания и любви, так похожих на слезы ненависти.

Эверард оставил тарелку на песке и опустился у него за спиной, по-свойски проникая рукой в вырез майки, опрокидывая спиной себе на грудь, приникая губами к щеке.

Демьен едва дышал. От прикосновения мельчайшие частички кожи, казалось, льнули к ладони Эверарда, словно та и правда была магнитной. Любовник ничего не делал, просто держал ладонь у его груди, но по коже ползли мурашки, сосок становился чувствительным, словно Эверард сжимал его пальцами.

Нет, Демьен не мог изображать обиду и равнодушие, когда щеки занимались румянцем и волнение распирало грудную клетку. Дыхание Эверарда в волосах будоражило, и он терял себя всего без остатка. Хотя нет. Он был возбужден задолго до его прихода. Всё это время. С того самого поцелуя на троих.

Демьен нахмурился и обхватил колени руками, пытаясь скрыть эрекцию. Насколько он чувствовал, Эверард у него за спиной был спокоен. Как ему удавалось так быстро приходить в себя? Демьену достаточно было сидеть в его объятиях и чувствовать прикосновение голой кожи, чтобы вновь не находить себе места.

– Надо же, как всё это тебя возбудило, – прошептал Эверард хрипло ему на ухо.

Демьен сглотнул и обернулся. В глазах любовника плясали хитрые чертики. Ну да, надо было догадаться, что тот не упустит возможность подколоть его.

– О чем вы говорили? – спросил он и кашлянул, поражаясь собственному севшему голосу.

– О тебе, конечно же, – усмехнулся Эверард.

Демьен покраснел еще сильнее. Эверард тихо рассмеялся и потянулся за тарелкой.

– Есть хочешь?

– Не очень, – соврал Демьен.

– А я бы не отказался. Посмотрим, что тут Джеки наколдовала, – Эверард вручил ему в руки тарелку и развернул фольгу. От запаха запеченного со специями мяса рот Демьена наполнился слюной.

– А ты не ел? – спросил он.

– Нет. Думал, придется искать тебя по всему острову, – Эверард разорвал мясо на волокна и, вопреки ожиданиям Демьена отправил кусочек себе в рот. – М-м… вкусно, – заметил он. Демьен засмеялся, испытывая уже просто невыносимое чувство голода.

– Спасибо, что ждал меня на берегу, – Эверард положил ломтик мяса ему в рот.

Демьен жевал, краснея и держа тарелку обеими руками, пока любовник ел сам и кормил его.

– Неплохо, – заметил тот, облизнув пальцы и забрав у него посуду, как только они закончили.

– М! – Демьен поймал его ладонь и обхватил фаланги губами. Посасывая его пальцы, он заглядывал Эверарду в лицо. Хотелось выглядеть соблазнительно, но он чувствовал, как нещадно краснеет. Впрочем, в глазах любовника не было и намека на смех или иронию – только жгучая темнота. Не сводя взгляда с его рта, Эверард вынул пальцы и влажно провел по его губам.

Демьен зашелся дрожью и отвернулся. – Я видел вас на рифе…

– Чего ж не приплыл? – Эверард со вздохом привлек его к себе.

– Вы уже назад собирались, – Демьен с тоской смотрел на тяжелые громады облаков вдали. Голова странно кружилась.

Эверард задумчиво произнес ему в волосы:

– Завтра начнем паковать чемоданы.

– Завтра?! – встрепенулся Демьен. – Но…

Он растерянно оглянулся вокруг. Сочные краски, запахи и звуки хлынули с новой силой, словно он впервые всё это видел. Еще несколько минут назад он ловил себя на мысли, что больше не может смотреть на фале и пальмы, но сейчас понимал, что совсем не готов уезжать. Он никогда больше сюда не вернется, он почему-то знал это. Грудь пронзила невыносимая тоска.

Он хотел остаться… И он хотел в Нью-Йорк. И совместить это было нереально.

Словно почувствовав, Эверард сильнее сжал его в объятиях. – Поплывем домой, – лаская голосом, шепнул он ему на ухо. – Даже зиму застанем… Ты же хотел вернуться домой? Ну вот. Увидишь свою квартиру после долгого отсутствия, – Эверард усмехнулся. – Сколько дома не был?

– Полгода? – уточнил Демьен с волнением. – Что-то мне уже страшно возвращаться…

– Не переживай, у тебя еще будет возможность попрощаться с местными красотами, – Эверард с улыбкой лег на песок. Демьен обернулся, скользнув по его телу взглядом. Он никогда не сможет насмотреться. Каждый глоток лишь сильнее разжигал его жажду.

– А у тебя классная задница… – произнес он, стягивая майку.

Брови Эверарда удивленно поползли вверх, в глазах уже мерцала ирония.

– У Франца тоже ничего так, – заметив его реакцию, ехидно добавил Демьен и, поднявшись, быстро снял джинсы. – Нет… у него отпадная задница! Но твоя мне нравится больше.

Он оседлал его бедро, наслаждаясь прикосновением кожи к ягодицам. Песок под коленями был таким мягким...

– Мне начинать радоваться или бояться? – широко улыбаясь, Эверард содрогнулся от беззвучного смеха.

– Не знаю, – протянул Демьен, рассматривая его из-под ресниц. В глазах Эверарда была всё та же топь. Едва дыша, Демьен нырнул рукой ему в плавки, вытаскивая упругую плоть, сразу ставшую еще больше.

– Давай укроемся в зарослях! – на одном дыхании прошептал он, млея в последних лучах заходящего солнца.

– Не волнуйся. Никто не будет нас искать, – промурлыкал Эверард, садясь.

– А если местные? – Демьен замирал в истоме. Голова кружилась от объятий и поцелуев.

– Местные? Ну, пусть думают, что ты мой фаафафин.

– Чего?! – изумленно протянул Демьен.

Эверард со смехом подтолкнул его вверх. – Встань… Иди сюда.

– Это кем ты меня сейчас обозвал?! – Демьен, не понимая, чего тот хочет, растерянно подчинялся сильным рукам. Эверард заставил его повернуться спиной. Демьен чувствовал себя глупо.

Встревожено оглядываясь по сторонам, он едва дышал. Желание отдавалось в паху тягучей болью. Рука любовника сладостно скользила по члену, Демьен чувствовал прикосновение губ к ягодицам и влажную ласку языка, чувствовал, как Эверард рассматривает его, не давая ускользнуть и опуститься на песок.

Чуть присев на дрожащих ногах, Демьен подставился ласкающему рту, волнуясь и чувствуя себя неопытным подростком. Язык проникал в уязвимую глубину, вызывая тончайшее удовольствие. Волны трепета расходились по всему телу. Демьен не смог сдержать долгий стон.

– Какой ты красивый, – прошептал, отстраняясь Эверард. – Мой сладкий Демьен.

Едва он выпустил его из рук, ноги Демьена подкосились. Упав коленями в песок, он почувствовал, как Эверард подхватил его под грудь. Щеки Демьена горели, и весь он был до странности скованным, полыхая от стыда и желания.

– Чего ты так засмущался? – Эверард сидел позади на коленях. – Не в первый раз же.

– Так одно дело ночью, – Демьен приподнял бедра, следуя за его руками, – и совсем дру…

Дыхание перехватило от давления тугой плоти.

– А-а-а!.. – с долгим стоном вскрикнул он, выгибаясь. Толстый член скользнул внутрь одним долгим упругим движением. Демьен заходился стонами сквозь зубы, дрожа и падая в тягучее наваждение. Размеренные глубокие движения. Член постоянно надавливал на простату, наполняя живот нестерпимым потоком наслаждения. Демьен выгибался, закидывая голову и жмурясь. Сочное чувство расцветало внутри мучительной сладостью, и было уже наплевать, увидит ли их кто-нибудь. Эверард глухо постанывал возле уха, удерживая его поперек груди. И как часто бывало в моменты непереносимого блаженства, Демьену хотелось кончить уже сейчас и хотелось, чтобы это длилось бесконечно…

– Ты опять меня трахнул… – тяжело дыша, прошептал он, опускаясь следом за любовником на песок, еще подрагивая от оргазма. Ноги ныли, из растянутой задницы текла сперма, и Демьен понимал, что на этот раз кончил не он один.

– Чем ты недоволен? – Эверард привлек его к себе, подсовывая руку ему под голову. Демьен уткнулся лбом ему в грудь. Тонкий запах пота будоражил и наполнял душу необъяснимым томлением. Он не знал, как объяснить всё это Эверарду. Но пока они лежали здесь, стыд и волнение отступали, словно вода во время отлива.

– Если мы сейчас вернемся, они всё поймут по моему лицу, – Демьен поднял голову, проверяя реакцию любовника. Тот задумчиво смотрел в сумеречное небо.

– Ты себя накручиваешь, – произнес Эверард. Его мурлычущий низкий тембр словно проникал в самый центр восприятия, расслабляя, гипнотизируя. – У них там ужин у костра, вино и марихуана… Поверь, когда мы вернемся, всем будет совершенно наплевать, какое у тебя лицо.

Демьен хмыкнул, расслабленно откидываясь на его руке и глядя в бесконечный простор вечернего неба. Земное притяжение наполнялось особой чувственной истомой. Шум волн вдали вносил в душу почти дзэнский покой. Хотелось лежать вот так бесконечно. Он закрывал глаза и терялся. Терялся в этом огромном мире, окончательно терялся и… снова становился собой. Здесь, рядом с Эверардом. Неважно где, в какой стране. Лишь бы быть с ним рядом. Всё становилось наполненным и явным.

Демьен со стоном приник щекой к его груди.

Мир вновь был наркотически ярким.

 

Ветер дул порывами, шелестя верхушками пальм, и солнечные лучи, прореженные тропической листвой, сменялись зеленоватой тенью. Хотелось спуститься вниз и еще раз искупаться на прощание, долго лежать на мелководье в послеполуденном оцепенении, без мыслей и желаний, чувствуя бриз на мокрой коже, наблюдая за неспешным ходом облаков. Но Демьен знал, что скоро его хватятся и начнут искать, и грудь наполнялась странным ликованием.

Сегодня они поздно встали. Поздно позавтракали. А потом начали паковать чемоданы, заметая следы своего пребывания здесь. Вызвавшись сходить за водой, он бросил пустые бачки на полпути и улизнул в заросли, сам не понимая, зачем. Мысль, что любовник будет искать его, отдавалась внутри тягучей истомой. Демьен прислушивался, оставаясь совершенно неподвижным. Еще немного потянуть время. Он знал, что всё равно вернется к моменту отплытия.

Эверард убьет его...

Нет. Просто сделает с ним что-нибудь сумасшедшее. Пугающее и до безумия приятное.

Демьен перевернулся на живот, уплывая в фантазии. Он так привык быть дикарем. Так привык ходить босиком. И в этот последний день хотелось выжать из атолла всё до капли.

Издали донесся звук моторов. Он подскочил и всмотрелся. Рассекая гладь лагуны, к фале направлялись два катера. Матросы с яхты Эверарда, догадался Демьен. Еще можно было вернуться назад. Просто выскочить на берег и побежать к бунгало. Плевать на бачки! Никто даже не поймет, что случилось. Но он остался.

Волнение нарастало. А может, он сглупил? Раскаяние и вина становились всё сильнее. Он уже готов был идти вниз, когда услышал зовущий голос Эверарда.

Машинально спрятавшись за дерево, Демьен смотрел на любовника из зарослей. Заметил? Эверард стоял на берегу, глядя по сторонам. Стоял почти напротив него. Демьен в оцепенении следил за ним. Что-то заставило Эверарда остановиться именно здесь! Стук сердца казался таким громким, что он обязательно должен был его услышать.

– Демьен, не глупи! – крикнул тот, и Демьен уловил в его голосе сдерживаемый гнев.

Сейчас… Спуститься вниз. Он уже открыл рот, готовый отозваться, как вдруг Эверард развернулся и пошел обратно к фале.

Взволнованно дыша, Демьен привалился к дереву, вдруг понимая, как вспотел за этот короткий миг. Но в еще больший шок его повергло ощущение эрекции в шортах. Он изумленно сжал член через джинсу. Разгневанный голос в воспоминаниях приятным покалыванием расходился по коже. Вот черт!.. Он даже не успел понять, когда возбудился.

Демьен зачесал растрепанные волосы, потирая висок. Сильнее всего хотелось вернуться. Срочно, бегом! Но он успеет. Не уплывут же они без него, в самом деле! К тому же, ему всё равно достанется…

Демьен лег на землю и вспомнил лицо Эверарда. Достанется, как пить дать. Он не знал, радоваться этому или переживать. Уже сейчас он испытывал предвкушение и ужас одновременно.

Мысль о Нью-Йорке приводила в тоску. Нет, они и здесь были не особенно близки, но там станут видеться еще реже. Демьен безучастно смотрел в небо и теребил бегунок на молнии. Но ветер был таким приятным… Он долго лежал, стараясь ни о чем не думать и успокоить ход мыслей, когда вновь услышал звук лодок.

Еще не веря своим ушам, он подорвался и приложил руки ко лбу. Они уплывали!.. Не может быть! Уплывали без него!..

– Эй!!! – закричал он, бросившись с холма. Проклятье, они не услышат его. Но как они могли?! Он едва не плакал, судорожно нащупывая мобильник. Телефона не было… Он просто не взял его с собой.

Надо ж было так сглупить!

Демьен всхлипнул в голос и что есть мочи рванул к фале.

 

– Хоть бы только с ним ничего не случилось, – сдерживая тревогу, Джулия достала из шкафа стопку одежды. Казалось, вещи так и пролежали на полке всё это время, ни разу не ношенные.

– Если в ближайшее время не объявится, начнем полномасштабный поиск, – Эверард складывал в сумку Демьена блокнот, сценарии, найденные на острове раковины и другие побрякушки.

– Похоже, он ходил здесь в одном и том же, – Джулия присела перед чемоданом, аккуратно укладывая одежду.

– Часть вещей осталась в Лос-Анжелесе… – Эверард застегнул сумку и вынес ее на помост.

Когда он вернулся, Джулия сконфуженно что-то прятала в чемодане.

– Что там у него? – повеселел Эверард.

– Да нет-нет… ничего.

Одарив жену смеющимся взглядом, он присел рядом и, небрежно отбросив одежду, увидел вибратор.

– Так неудобно получилось, – пробормотала Джулия. – Не говори ему, что я видела. Он расстроится.

– Не скажу, – Эверард с грустной улыбкой застегнул чемодан. – Похоже, его уже все видели…

Джулия, сдерживая улыбку, прижала ладонь к носу. – Что ты имеешь в виду?

– А!.. – Эверард махнул рукой, беря чемодан. – Ничего не забыли?

– Вроде нет…

Постояв у перил, они вернулись в свое фале.

– Может, всё же пойдем поищем его?

– Где ты собираешься его искать? – Эверард сел в кресло и притянул жену к себе на колени. – Если он намеренно прячется и не хочет, чтобы его нашли, то может бегать от нас до посинения.

Джулия обвила руками его шею. Эверард потерся о ее подбородок, задумчиво глядя перед собой.

Когда дети уплыли на яхту, берег наполнился поразительной тишиной. Казалось, что остров и правда необитаемый.

– Так непривычно тихо, – прошептала Джулия, вторя его мыслям.

Он закрыл глаза и провел носом по ее скуле, нашел на ощупь губы, погладил по ноге. Ее кожа была гладкой и нежной, хотелось нырнуть рукой под длинную цветную юбку.

– Хоть бы только он пришел…

– Не переживай. Надолго его не хватит, – Эверард усмехнулся, открывая глаза. Взгляд упал на тяжелую серьгу в ее ухе, ту самую, что он нашел в море.

– Боишься забыть? – улыбнулся он.

– Ага, – Джулия скользнула по сережке пальцами. – Она уже пыталась потеряться.

Эверард откинул голову на спинку кресла, наслаждаясь красотой лица Джулии, расслабленно скользя рукой по ее стройному бедру под легкой тканью.

– Чем бы его выманить?.. Как ты вчера его нашел?

– Никак, – поднял бровь Эверард. – Он ждал меня на берегу.

Джулия прижалась щекой к его лбу, отдаваясь расслабляющим поглаживаниям и медитативной тишине вокруг.

– Я понимаю, почему он не хочет возвращаться, – вздохнула она.

– Хочет, – спокойно ответил Эверард.

– Если бы он знал, какой сюрприз ждет его дома, он бы начал собираться еще вчера.

Эверард усмехнулся и вдруг приник к ее губам, теснее прижимая к себе, скользя ладонью выше. Джулия с истомой прильнула к нему и в этот момент заметила Демьена. Он подглядывал за ними из-за бамбуковой занавески.

– Демьен!.. – растерянно прошептала она.

Тот вздрогнул и бросился наутек.

– А ну-ка вернулся, – громко и властно произнес Эверард.

Джулия поднялась на ноги, поправляя юбку.

– Ну слава богу!.. – выдохнула она, когда через долгую минуту занавеска приподнялась, и на пороге фале, виновато опустив голову, появился Демьен.

– Можно звонить Морригану, – оглянулась она на мужа, но тот молча сидел в кресле, не сводя тяжелого взгляда с Демьена. Тот стоял, опустив глаза и тяжело дыша. Его щеки горели рваным румянцем.

Когда Эверард медленно встал, Джулии показалось, что сейчас случится что-то нехорошее.

– Милый!..  – она поспешно обвила его локоть рукой. – Не надо.

– Собирайтесь, – Эверард мрачно достал мобильный и набрал номер Морригана. – Да, вернулся… Всё в порядке. Приезжай за нами.

 


	115. Chapter 115

## Часть X

### 1

 

Уже во время первых репетиций у Демьена возникло подозрение, что труппа не раз прогоняла спектакль еще до его решения участвовать. Все нюансы были продуманы и отточены, оставалось лишь отрепетировать пьесу вместе со всеми. Демьен волновался, чувствуя себя единственным новичком и профаном. Почему режиссер Саймон Эдкинс был так уверен, что он выберет этот театр? Ведь у него были варианты. Или всё оказалось настолько очевидным?

Пьеса была сложной. Много реплик, споров, философских размышлений. Но была в ней и какая-то почти запретная чувственность, мятеж и колдовская атмосфера, сразу зацепившая Демьена… Впрочем, возможно, дело было даже не в постановке. Когда Эверард объяснил ему, что выбор стоит между бродвейским и вне-бродвейским театром, Демьен не задумываясь предпочел первый, ведь Бродвей был пределом мечтаний любого актера! Во всяком случае, так ему казалось. Хотя роль была не главной.

– Хорошо. У тебя пять дней на сценарий. В пятницу первая репетиция, приготовься, – деловым тоном сказал Эверард еще на яхте, как только Демьен сообщил о своем выборе.

В четверг, приехав на оформление в отдел кадров, он проторчал в театре весь день, пока костюмер Стефания, обаятельная рыжеволосая женщина, подгоняла под него сценические наряды. Костюмы были дорогими, как и декорации. Кто бы ни вложился в постановку, он потратил немало денег. Материя приятно ласкала кожу. Демьен, обмирая, с восторгом разглядывал себя в зеркале, пока Стефания с помощниками крутились вокруг, закалывая ткани и делая разметку. Парча, бархат, кружева и кожа… Общее действо пока не укладывалось у Демьена в голове, но он уже представлял, как всё это будет выглядеть, когда надевал очередной наряд.

– Это всё для одной постановки?! – спросил он изумленно на третьем часу примерки.

– Так только одна и будет, – ответила Стефания. – Наш ангел постарался… Надеюсь, всё окупится.

Как Демьен узнал позже, труппа была сформирована специально для нового спектакля, и его имя было внесено в список задолго до его согласия. Конечно, были дублеры, и всё же открытие озадачивало. Откуда Эверард знал, что он выберет именно эту постановку? Или тот готов был оплатить неустойку в случае его отказа?

Перед первой репетицией менеджер провела Демьена по театру, познакомила с коллегами, показала сцену и длинный коридор с отдельными гримерками. Войдя в помещение, Демьен понял, что гримерку придется с кем-то делить: стол состоял из трех секций, и на самой крайней из них уже лежали расчески и грим. Лампочки на зеркалах были выключены, но на одном из них красовались чужие фотографии. Демьен представил, как прикрепит к зеркалу снимок Эверарда, и заулыбался.

Выйдя на сцену, он обомлел. В полумраке зал казался самым волшебным местом на земле. Сцена была полукруглой, и прямо перед ней находилась оркестровая яма. А вокруг ярко-красным веером расцветали пять секторов зрительного зала с ложами. Несмотря на громадное количество мест, все они находились довольно близко к сцене, создавая иллюзию почти интимной близости со зрителем.

Демьен с волнением вдыхал аромат театра: запах горелой пыли на софитах, едва уловимую сырость из подвала, дорогие женские духи, альдегидный аромат дым-машины и въевшийся в бархат кулис запах пудры, лака и пота. Всё происходящее походило на сон. Сердце восторженно стучало. Он готов был выполнять всё, что потребуется, лишь бы задержаться на этой сцене подольше, лишь бы преуспеть. О, он и не подозревал в себе такого честолюбия!

Но пока была лишь неуверенность и робость. Демьен присматривался к режиссеру, к другим актерам, к себе. Ловил заинтересованные взгляды, тушевался, пытался убедить себя, что это ему только кажется. Он думал, как будет играть эту роль. Как вообще всё это вытянет. Слава богу, не он единственный обнажался на сцене. Да и можно ли это назвать обнажением?

Кусая ногти, Демьен настороженно наблюдал за репетицией коллег. Как оказалось, он был не самым молодым в труппе. Амелия была почти на два года его младше, но вела себя гораздо раскованнее и спокойнее. Демьен уговаривал себя, что тоже обвыкнется.

– А когда премьера? – несмело спросил он у Саймона во время перерыва в субботу.

– Сегодня вечером. Ты разве не видел афиши? – ответил режиссер, отрывая взгляд от своих заметок.

– Что?.. – изумленно выдохнул Демьен, подсаживаясь ближе. Мысли судорожно бегали в голове. На смену сильному страху уже приходила горькая волна понимания и обиды. – Так значит… будет выступать дублер?

– Что заставляет тебя так думать? – внимательные серо-голубые глаза Саймона казались выцветшими от возраста.

– Ведь я не готов, – расстроено развел руками Демьен. – Всего… всего два дня репетиций!

– Ты знаешь свою роль, – улыбнулся тот. – Ты готов. Всё давно уже готово.

– Но не сегодня же!.. – Демьен вновь задыхался от паники. – А д-давайте еще раз прорепетируем!

Примчавшись в свою гримерку, он первым делом уставился на часы и быстро набрал номер Эверарда.

Долгие гудки… Он даже на экзаменах так не переживал. Вытирая пот с лица полотенцем, Демьен ждал. Всего два часа до премьеры! Вешалку с костюмами уже вывезли в коридор. Самое время загримироваться. Пока гудки в телефоне протяжно тянули за сердце, он листал сценарий, пытаясь выстроить в голове ассоциативную цепочку.

– Эверард! – закричал он, наконец услышав его голос. – Премьера сегодня! Представляешь! Уже сегодня!

– Ш-ш-ш!.. Успокойся.

– Я облажаюсь!.. Я реально облажаюсь! – на грани слез шептал Демьен, отвернувшись от вошедшего коллеги. – Я ведь почти не репетировал!.. Это подстава! – прошипел он еще тише, выходя за дверь. – Тут еще и репортеры будут.

– Естественно, это премьера. Просто скажи себе, что первый раз всегда отстойный.

– У меня не получится… А если я слова забуду? Или споткнусь и упаду у всех на глазах?!.. Да просто неважно сыграю?!

Эверард тихо рассмеялся. – Успокойся, с чего вдруг тебе падать? Да и не было с тобой такого никогда… Если забудешь слова, по краю сцены протянут голографический суфлер. Если споткнешься или даже упадешь, не тушуйся и сделай вид, что это часть постановки. Импровизируй. Всё будет хорошо.

– А если меня сразу уволят?! Сразу после премьеры?!

– У тебя контракт минимум на три месяца, – спокойно парировал Эверард.

– Ты приедешь? – грызя ногти, Демьен наблюдал за проходящими мимо актерами.

– Конечно, – улыбнулся Эверард.

– Только не бери с собой Джулию и остальных! Я не переживу, если… о боже!.. Я ведь по-любому облажаюсь! Но если они будут в зале… я…

– Успокойся. Они посмотрят на тебя завтра.

– Завтра?!

– Или через неделю. Сам пригласишь их, когда захочешь… Всё равно спектакль будет идти каждый день.

– Ага, – Демьен скользнул дрожащими пальцами по лицу. – Боже, во что я ввязался!..

– Поздно метаться, – усмехнулся Эверард. – Ты на Бродвее, детка.

– Это ты во всем виноват! – пряча улыбку, Демьен отвернулся от заинтересованных взглядов.

– Ты только сейчас догадался?

У Демьена ёкнуло сердце. Но без Эверарда точно не обошлось. Черта с два его вот так сразу пригласили бы в бродвейскую постановку… В груди всё сладостно обмирало. Вот бы Эверард сейчас был рядом! Мысли о скором выходе на сцену вновь будили неконтролируемую дрожь. Надо было повторить слова, от волнения он уже начинал их забывать.

– Когда ты приедешь? – прошептал Демьен севшим голосом, возвращаясь в гримерку.

– Уже подъезжаю.

– О боже…

– Готовься к выходу и ни о чем не думай.

– Ладно.

– Эй… я люблю тебя.

Демьен сглотнул, чувствуя, как учащается пульс, и оглянулся на гримирующегося коллегу.

– Ладно… – произнес он смущенно и услышал в трубке смех Эверарда.

 

Колени дрожали весь первый акт. И второй акт тоже. Демьен не помнил, что он делал в перерыве. Не помнил, что делал на сцене. Происходящее накатывало волнами. Внимание зрителей чувствовалось кожей. Запах пота, грима и напряженных эмоций насквозь пропитал коридор и гримерку.

Демьен не следил за монитором, весь поглощенный сумасшедшим ритмом собственного сердца, не чувствовал пола под ногами. Он выходил на сцену – и вибрировал, как натянутая струна, уходил за кулисы – и нервно дрожал, отдаваясь на волю умелых рук Стефании и ее ассистента.

– Может, всё же дать успокоительное? – спросила она, застегивая металлическую застежку его бархатного плаща.

Демьен мотнул головой. Мелкая дрожь струилась по спине. Он боялся успокоиться, боялся сыграть слабо. Только бы дожить до финала! Раньше, стоило ему выйти на сцену – и волнение отступало. Но не в этот раз. Не сегодня. Едва он вспоминал, что находится под софитами театра на Линкольн-сквер, как начинали стучать зубы.

– Демьен, две минуты! – напомнила ему Эбби, помощник режиссера.

Он шумно вдохнул и посмотрел на свои руки. – Сильно заметно? – пальцы тряслись, как у закоренелого алкоголика.

– Всё в порядке, – улыбнулась Стефания.

Демьен выпорхнул под свет софитов. Полумрак зала просачивался в кровь возбуждением. Где-то там сидел Эверард… Демьен старался не думать об этом и не пялиться в зал в безуспешной попытке найти его бездонные глаза. Но сейчас, когда Джинн снимала с него плащ, всё становилось донельзя отточенным и изощренным.

Музыка вводила в транс. Витражное освещение скользило по сцене, по воде, по его телу.

Сдерживая нарастающую дрожь, Демьен ступил в наполненную до краев ванну и испытал подспудное облегчение: вода была теплой, почти горячей. Не выходя из образа, он полил на себя из кувшина. Длинная, почти прозрачная накидка вмиг стала мокрой. Вот оно, вот это чувство! Он наконец уловил волну вдохновения, которую обычно чувствовал во время выступлений, и отдался роли, отпуская себя на свободу.

Сладостный миг торжества! Свет софитов, огромное пространство сцены, сумасшедшие декорации, затененный зал – всё это было сплошным головокружением. Закидывая голову, он подставлялся под струи воды. Уже совершенно ничего не скрывавшая одежда вплотную облепила тело. Он пьянел. И чем слабее становилась нервная дрожь, тем явственнее проступало возбуждение…

О боже, только не это!

Демьен спешно опустился в воду, мимоходом оглядываясь на зрительные ряды. Ну да, когда бы он еще принял ванну в присутствии тысячи ста человек?

Неожиданно его разобрал нервный смех. Стараясь скрыть улыбку, он зажмурился и плеснул водой себе в лицо. Но смех не отступал. Скопившееся за день напряжение требовало разрядки. Пытаясь испугать себя, он посмотрел прямо в зал. Слезы выступили на глазах, но глупое хихиканье только усилилось. Это был провал! Прямо в день премьеры! Демьена окатило ужасом. Но почему тогда было так смешно?!!

На помощь уже спешили другие актеры, выйдя на сцену минуты на три раньше сценария. Икая от хохота и плача, Демьен вылез из ванны. Не поворачиваясь к залу, он кое-как сказал свои реплики и поспешил за кулисы.

– Демьен, что случилось?! – прокричала ему Эбби.

Но он, глотая слезы, уже мчался в гримерку.

Там, упав в свое кресло, он позволил себе разрыдаться, не обращая внимания на коллегу. Рядом уже суетилась костюмер и помощник режиссера, успокаивая, уговаривая, приказывая собраться.

– Демьен, что случилось? – в кабинет зашел Саймон.

Демьен выпрямился и, не поднимая глаз, начал быстро вытирать грим.

– Ну не смог сдержать смех на сцене, – пожал плечами его сосед по гримерке, – ну бывает…

Демьен угрюмо смотрел в зеркало, приводя себя в чувства: впереди был еще один выход. Плакать больше не хотелось, как и смеяться. Но настроение было испорчено.

Режиссер наклонился к нему, упираясь в стол и в спинку его кресла, и глубоко вздохнул. Его худощавое лицо с глубокими складками вдоль щек выглядело уставшим.

– Ничего страшного не произошло, – сказал он. – У всех бывают проколы. Но ты же профессионал? Оставайся профессионалом.

Похлопав его по плечу, Саймон вышел. Почему-то после подбадривающей речи на душе стало еще паршивее.

– У тебя пятнадцать минут до выхода, – напомнила ему помощник режиссера.

Когда почти все ушли, оставив их с коллегой наедине, Демьен посмотрел на него в зеркало. Тот, уже в гриме и в халате, пил чай и читал журнал, сидя на диванчике у другой стены.

– Что-то мне кажется, что я нифига не профессионал, – сказал ему Демьен уныло.

– Не раскисай, это только начало.

– Мой… опекун тоже так говорит.

Актер усмехнулся, мельком подняв на него глаза.

– Тебе пока простительно… Я когда-то тоже заржал на сцене.

– Серьезно?

– Да, и это был даже не первый спектакль. Может, сотый, а может, и тысячный.

Демьен, заново гримируя лицо, поглядывал на коллегу в зеркало.

– Извини… – помялся он. – Я пока не запомнил, как всех зовут.

– Ничего… Я – Фрэнк.

– Точно! Фрэнк, – Демьен улыбнулся.

– Ты обвыкнешься.

– А что было потом? После того, как ты смеялся на сцене?

– А ничего… Мы должны были играть постельную сцену, – Фрэнк пересел в кресло рядом с ним и, поставив кружку на стол, включил монитор, транслировавший происходящее на сцене. – Представь, стоит такая больша-ая кровать, мы с партнершей садимся лицом к лицу, смотрим друг другу в глаза и внезапно начинаем ржать. Причем, сначала так тихонечко, еще пытаемся сдержаться, прямо как ты сегодня… а потом уже во весь голос! И никак не остановиться.

Демьен улыбнулся. – Нам говорили, что можно в зал посмотреть и сказать себе типа «смейся-смейся!», и вроде как смех от испуга проходит. Но мне не помогло…

– Аналогично! Мы оба в зал смотрим, причем во все глаза, и ржем просто в голос, как два идиота. Удивительно, как еще зрители не смеялись вместе с нами, – Фрэнк довольно посмотрел на голограмму. – А вот и мой выход.

 

– Тебе не кажется, что мы поступаем глупо? – не доев перченный тортас с куриным филе, Сэм выкинула его вместе с бумагой в мусорный бак.

Такехико, не отвечая, оттолкнулся плечом от стены и пошел вперед. В полном молчании они пересекли улицу.

– Что заставляет тебя думать, что там никого нет? – вновь спросила Саманта.

Ночь была тихой и необычно жаркой для этого времени года. Тишину нарушал лишь редкий лай собак из ближайших лачуг и далекий гул городского транспорта, становящийся всё более мягким, почти успокаивающим, по мере их удаления от центра.

Игнорируя любопытные взгляды, они свернули в трущобы. Тяжесть металла в кобуре приятно обнадеживала.

Уже пробравшись к соседнему дому, Такехико вдруг понял, что за спиной не раздается привычный стук каблуков. Но не успел он толком удивиться, как тут же внутренне вздрогнул, услышав шепот Сэм прямо над ухом:

– Предлагаю всё же позвонить ребятам.

Медленно повернув голову, он покосился на ее ноги. Но туфли были на месте. На цыпочках, что ли, кралась?

– Не делай этого, – произнесла Саманта уже с нетерпением.

– Мы пасем эту лачугу второй день. Ничего и никого! Они либо давно передохли, либо нашли себе новую берлогу, – с раздражением ответил Такехико, продолжая пробираться вдоль стены к самодельному забору.

– Да стой же, тупица! – перехватила его Сэм, прижимая к стене. Во внутреннем дворе послышался шум, и оба они замерли, тяжело дыша от напряжения и злости друг на друга. Такехико смотрел в сторону рассеянным взглядом. Саманта прижималась к нему всем телом, прислушиваясь к звукам вокруг. Но всё было тихо.

– Всё это напоминает мне худшие традиции Голливуда, – прошептала она. – Два напарника лезут в самое пекло, не дожидаясь подкрепления.

Такехико глянул ей в лицо. Саманта наблюдала сквозь решетку за заброшенным с виду входом в подвал.

Она всё чаще отвешивала нелицеприятные комментарии в его сторону. Почему он позволял ей так с собой обращаться?.. Почему так безропотно и с показным спокойствием сносил ее оскорбления?.. Порой Такехико начинал испытывать тоску по беспросветному одиночеству, по девушкам из увеселительных кварталов, по тем временам, когда он мог заниматься сексом, не снимая одежды. Испытывала ли она хотя бы долю его чувств? Приятная некогда связь становилась сложнее с каждым прожитым днем.

– Надо было сразу звонить ребятам, – прошептала Саманта.

Кобаяси уже открыл рот, собираясь попросить отпустить его, как вдруг дверь с шумом открылась, и из подвала, пошатываясь, поднялся заросший мужик. Коллеги затихли, вжимаясь в стену. У Такехико промелькнула мысль, что Сэм закрывает его собой, хотя он предпочел бы, чтобы всё было наоборот.

Отойдя от двери на пару-тройку метров, мужчина без лишних церемоний достал из штанов свой внушительный прибор.

– Господи… он отливает прямо на улице, – произнесла Сэм одними губами.

Такехико смотрел перед собой застывшим взглядом. От заросшего типа их отделяла лишь темнота и прозрачный забор. И если они могли его видеть, то и ему достаточно было просто повернуть голову.

Заправившись, мужик побрел назад.

– Передохли, значит? – прошептала Саманта через минуту, отстраняясь от него, и тут же прижалась спиной к стене, вытаскивая ствол из кобуры. Такехико медленно достал пистолет. Не сговариваясь, они осторожно подняли головы, с запозданием проверяя, не следит ли за ними техника. Но всё было спокойно.

Ступая так же тихо, как шла сюда, Сэм побрела за угол. Такехико направился следом, поглядывая за спину.

Выйдя на улицу, они спрятали оружие и прибавили шаг. Не спящая в столь поздний час женщина окинула их подозрительным взглядом.

– Ты здесь слишком в глаза бросаешься, – пробормотал Такехико, когда они добежали до припаркованной на обочине машины.

– На себя посмотри, – парировала Сэм, открыв правую дверь и бухнувшись на сиденье. – Вот… черт, – она всплеснула руками, неожиданно для себя оказавшись за рулем. – Это же твоя тачка!.. Звони ребятам.

Мрачно слушая, как Такехико дает их сотрудникам наводку на якобы заброшенную лачугу, Сэм завела мотор. Какое-то время она вела авто над самой землей, пока не выбралась на главную магистраль. И только тогда машина поднялась на высоту.

Такехико уже набирал другой номер. – Добрый вечер, босс!

Ну, конечно! Он не мог ему не позвонить… Саманта скользнула взглядом по часам. Как всегда вежлив, как всегда восторжен. Следя за дорожным движением, она слушала, как Такехико пересказывает Эверарду подробности их ночного приключения.

– Что он сказал? – спросила она, как только Кобаяси попрощался.

– Ждет одного из нас с образцами и отчетом.

– Я поеду, – сразу ответила она.

Такехико с тоской смотрел в окно. – А еще он велел пока их не трогать, но держать под присмотром…

– Что? – изумилась Сэм. – О чем он думает? Да они съебутся оттуда в любой момент!

– Он хочет пометить их и посмотреть, куда дальше направятся… Алло!

Сэм закатила глаза и подождала, пока Такехико объяснится с ребятами. Ну прямо наблюдение за миграцией птиц! Батарея садилась, и машину слегка потряхивало.

– Пометить? Каким это образом? Светящейся краской? – спросила она, как только он закончил разговор.

– Не переживай, у него много изощренных методов.

– Они же разлетятся, как бабочки! Нюхнут своего волшебного порошка… и ищи-свищи, – она демонстративно щелкнула пальцами.

– Не разлетятся, – мрачно ответил Такехико. – Он завтра Хью пришлет.

– Со светящейся краской? – усмехнулась Саманта, сворачивая к ближайшей заправке.

– Сэм, они уже и сами поняли, что порошок убивает… Они не будут рисковать, если только мы их не вспугнем, – он помолчал. – В конце концов, босс хочет понять, откуда ветер дует.

– А разве мы уже не знаем? – Сэм посадила авто и с грустью посмотрела на коллегу.

– Ему нужна конкретика. Может, у него еще какие-то планы, – пожал тот плечами.

Пока Такехико менял батарею, Саманта, хлопнув дверью, пошла в туалет.

Наклонившись над раковиной, она долго умывалась холодной водой, пытаясь успокоиться и взбодриться. Ее лицо в зеркале выглядело уставшим. Проклятая страна убивала ее… Слишком жарко в январе, слишком острая пища, слишком горячие нравы.

Когда она вернулась к машине, Такехико ждал ее за рулем.

– Я не хочу уезжать… – произнесла Саманта уже в номере, сбрасывая туфли и в изнеможении падая на постель. Не услышав ответа, она с удивлением подняла голову.

– Ты чего?.. Иди ко мне.

Такехико смотрел на нее, привалившись спиной к стене. Саманта села.

– Иди сюда, – произнесла она мягче, снимая пиджак и протягивая руку.

Такехико приблизился. Он и не мечтал никогда, что его любимую женщину будут звать Сэм.

Она обвила его ногами и руками, с улыбкой заглядывая в лицо и целуя через брюки. Серо-голубые глаза лукаво мерцали, яркие губы обещали незабываемое блаженство. – Прости, что обозвала тебя тупицей. Разденешься?

Такехико улыбнулся. Она всегда была такой: умела укусить, умела и раны зализать, когда надо… Всегда просила снять одежду. Всегда любила смотреть, как проявляется его татуировка.

А он любил ее. И когда в порыве страсти вжимался в одуряющее тело, шепча ее имя, когда лежал распростертый на влажных простынях и чувствовал, как ее губы и пальцы повторяют путь, когда-то проложенный иглами мастера ирэдзуми, он сходил с ума от желания спросить, любит ли она его хоть немного. Это было глупо. Он знал, что это глупо. Поэтому молчал.

– Не хочу уезжать, – со вздохом повторила она, целуя его вдоль позвоночника.

– Я могу поехать, если хочешь, – ответил он.

– О нет, – Сэм приникла к нему щекой. – Оставаться здесь без тебя мне хочется еще меньше.

 

Шампанское было прохладным. Прижимая к губам края бокала-блюдца, Демьен наблюдал, как в другом конце зала, прислонившись плечом к стене, Эверард разговаривает с кем-то по телефону.

После премьеры в зале собралось много людей: актеры, репортеры, гости. До сих пор Демьену удавалось увиливать от журналистов, которые в произвольном порядке брали интервью у всех участников постановки. Ему решительно нечего было сказать. Глаза еще горели от недавних слез, а щеки – от стыда. Он чувствовал себя настолько неуверенно и неуместно, что вообще сомневался, стоит ли завтра приезжать на работу, или лучше податься в бега.

Пока Эверард разговаривал в стороне, Демьен блуждал из угла в угол и прятался за спинами гостей, надеясь ускользнуть от журналистов. Один раз, переговорив с режиссером, они даже попытались подойти к Эверарду, но тот жестом остановил их на полпути.

Его образ обжигал Демьена, приковывал, ввергал в слезы. В томительное неизбывное желание обладать, смотреть, тонуть… Взгляд скользил по знакомой линии плеч и небрежно расстегнутому пиджаку. По чуть склоненной набок голове, недовольным сейчас чем-то губам и сводящим с ума скулам. Всё внутри обмирало от его непринужденного изящества, такой расслабленной и спокойной на вид силы, такой колдовской подспудной жути.

– Демьен! – позвал его режиссер.

Демьен оглянулся. Фотограф собирал весь актерский состав в центре зала для общего снимка.

– Мистер Линт, а вы не желаете к нам присоединиться? – к немалому удивлению Демьена крикнул режиссер, но Эверард лишь со смехом махнул рукой.

После позирования для общего фото, Демьен проверил, где сейчас камера и журналисты, и поспешил ретироваться, но тут же столкнулся с любовником. Тот обнял его, прижимая к себе, и с улыбкой чмокнул в лоб.

– Видел, как я облажался? – прошептал Демьен.

Эверард усмехнулся. – Вот только не надо мне рассказывать о неловких моментах.

Демьен улыбнулся ему в плечо. – Что теперь делать?

– Посмеяться и запомнить. А то нечего будет рассказывать на актерских попойках, – шепнул тот на ухо. – А главное, спокойно работать дальше.

Выпрямившись, Эверард лукаво подмигнул ему.

– А сейчас не время прятаться, малыш, – добавил он, неожиданно развернув его за плечи и поставив лицом к лицу с оживившейся журналисткой.

– Здравствуй! – с наигранной восторженностью выдохнула она. – В «Семи ночах» ты играешь Андерса. Что для тебя значит эта роль?

– Э-э-э… – оторопело протянул Демьен, оглядываясь. Но Эверарда рядом уже не было.

 


	116. Chapter 116

### 2

 

– Я сегодня чуть в аварию не попал, – произнес Демьен не в тему, почувствовав, что их короткий разговор близок к завершению.

Он лежал в ванне, разомлевший, почти безразличный и полный истомы. Только в груди что-то нервно дрожало, как дрожало уже очень давно. Он не мог вспомнить, когда это всё началось: год, три или пять лет назад. Взгляд скользил по антрацитовому кафелю, по запотевшему зеркалу и огромной черно-белой фотографии за стеклом. Он прислушивался к себе и понимал, что ни горячая вода, ни алкоголь в широком бокале, ни голос любовника не в силах его успокоить.

– Как это случилось? – после недолгого ступора спросил Эверард.

– Да я… просто зазевался, – смутившись, улыбнулся Демьен. Он перевел взгляд на свое тело в воде. Ему хотелось слушать голос Эверарда, впитывать его в себя. – Расскажи мне еще что-нибудь…

– Это ты мне расскажи, что случилось.

– Ну, я просто задумался и не заметил… А машина впереди меняла потоки, и я чуть не врезался в нее… – Демьен зажмурился, чувствуя себя еще более сконфуженным, чем утром за рулем. – Меня обозвали слепым придурком, я кофе облился… Салон тоже… Потом пришлось ехать в автомойку, – он со вздохом опустился глубже в воду. – В общем, я чуть не опоздал на спектакль.

– Да-а, – протянул Эверард. – Молодец, что хоть тормоз с газом не перепутал.

Демьен нервно хмыкнул и покраснел.

– И о чем же ты так задумался?

– Не помню уже… – окончательно смутившись, Демьен глотнул коктейль и поставил бокал на широкий бортик. Описывать, о чем он вспоминал за рулем, совсем не хотелось. Он уже жалел, что вообще рассказал об этом.

Экзамен на права он сдал совсем недавно и ездил всего ничего. Значительной доле полезных маневров его обучил Эверард, и сейчас перед ним почему-то было особенно стыдно.

– Малыш, будь внимательнее, – произнес тот, и Демьен уловил беспокойство в его голосе.

– Хорошо.

На самом деле, ничего страшного не произошло, а сейчас, по прошествии нескольких часов, случай и вовсе казался пустяком. Хотя в тот момент Демьен пережил изрядный стресс.

– Я потом включил автопилот и… в общем, всё в порядке! Так я приеду сегодня?

Эверард усмехнулся. – Не переводи разговор.

– Да я уже всё рассказал! – вспыхнул Демьен.

– Вечером за руль лучше не садись. Включай автопилот.

– Я так никогда не научусь ездить сам!

– Демьен, если ты за эти несколько часов успеешь набухаться…

– Да я совсем чуть-чуть!.. Оно всё выветрится!

– Не заставляй меня жалеть о подарке.

– Да всё ведь хорошо! Я буду внимательным, обещаю!

– Надеюсь. Вечером увидимся.

– Подожди!.. – Демьен сел и с бьющимся сердцем вновь посмотрел на портрет за запотевшим стеклом. – Поговори со мной еще немного… – голос помимо воли выдавал истому. В груди всё жгло и болело, и вечер казался невыносимо далеким. – Расскажи мне что-нибудь.

– Сейчас не смогу, – с улыбкой произнес Эверард, опаляя ласкающими интонациями. – А сексом лучше займемся вечером и не по телефону.

Попрощавшись, Демьен положил мобильник и, не сводя взгляда с фотографии, прижался к бортику щекой. На огромном черно-белом снимке была совсем другая ванна… И в ней лежал Эверард. Он был полностью одет – только пиджак приоткрыт и чуть расстегнута рубашка на груди – но в снимке было столько секса, что у Демьена озноб пробегал по спине каждый раз, когда он на него смотрел.

Он когда-то видел эту ванну и даже знал фотографа. Как пошутил Эверард, эксклюзивные права на съемку были у Джулии и только у нее. Демьен рассматривал снимок и пытался представить, как она фотографировала Эверарда сверху. Как ей удался такой ракурс? На лестницу, что ли, взбиралась?

На снимке Эверард лежал в пустой ванне, положив ноги в туфлях на бортик. Он смотрел в камеру и смеялся, чуть прикрыв лоб изящной рукой. Пожалуй, на этой фотографии, из всех украшавших теперь стены его квартиры, на мужчине было больше всего одежды.

Демьен вспомнил, как после возвращения с островов остановился в особняке Линтов, и как, в ответ на его настойчивые уговоры поехать к нему вместе, Эверард с таинственной улыбкой посоветовал отправиться домой самостоятельно.

Какой шок и трепет Демьен испытал, когда вошел в свои апартаменты и включил свет! Он тут же понял, о каком втором подарке шла речь на Таити, и даже не сразу заметил, что в квартире изменился интерьер. Но главным сюрпризом был отнюдь не ремонт – хотя всё поменялось кардинально – а серия масштабных фотографий, встретивших его еще в коридоре и не отпускавших до сих пор… Словно адепт тайной религии, попавший в святую святых, он бродил по комнатам, впадая в безудержный восторг от каждого нового снимка. Он даже мечтать о таком не смел! Хотя нет, когда-то он именно об этом и мечтал, но никак не думал, что подобное возможно.

Когда в бокале остался один только лед, Демьен потянулся к стоящим на полу бутылкам и смешал себе виски с мараскино, не особо заботясь о пропорциях. По воскресеньям спектакль шел в обед, и на сегодня он уже отстрелялся. До вечера вторника у него был законный выходной, и он мог лежать здесь бесконечно, мог вообще никуда не спешить.

Никогда еще в своей жизни он не чувствовал себя таким уверенным, взрослым и самостоятельным. У него была работа и заслуженный выходной раз в неделю. Он даже получал зарплату. Каждую неделю! Впервые в своей жизни он что-то зарабатывал сам.

Демьен фыркнул в бокал, вспомнив, как в один из дней бухгалтер, поймав его перед самым спектаклем, поинтересовался, собирается ли он забирать свою зарплату или решил работать за идею. Теперь он мог не тратить средства с карточки Эверарда, но продолжал это делать. Однако деньги любовника приобрели для него гораздо большую ценность. Вся прошлая жизнь виделась в ином свете.

Коллеги каждый день благодарили театральных богов за полный зал. Никто не знал, как долго продержится постановка. Пьесу планировали показывать до тех пор, пока она будет делать сборы. Всё зависело от популярности у зрителей. Он слышал, что спонсор, которого все они почему-то называли «ангелом», вложился по полной и едва ли сможет в ближайшее время окупить свои затраты. Впрочем, зал был полон, спектакль шел каждый день, с перерывом на единственный выходной, а значит, всё было возможно. Демьен наконец освоился с ролью и больше не делал досадных промахов. Конечно, иногда он был доволен собой лишь отчасти, но с каждым разом чувствовал себя всё увереннее.

Демьен посмотрел на фотографию. Когда он только вернулся с островов, здесь висел совсем другой снимок, на котором он, с эрекцией и бесстыдным взглядом в камеру, восседал на бедрах Франца. Он слишком хорошо помнил, как снималась эта фотография, помнил собственный озноб и вину, и страх сознаться в измене, помнил, что как раз в этот момент думал о реакции Эверарда… Почему из всей фотосессии любовник выбрал именно этот снимок? Почему вообще решил его распечатать, еще и в таком шокирующем масштабе? Фотография точно была не самой красивой и не самой высокохудожественной из всей серии, скорее наиболее дерзкой, самой откровенной. Она выдавала их обоих с головой. В его закушенной губе и расширенных зрачках, в безумном взгляде и смущенно сжатых плечах сквозило возбуждение, отчаяние и вызов. Ох, зачем Эверард это сделал?.. Демьен не мог смотреть на этот снимок без жгучего стыда. Ну почему он не выбрал любой другой? Почему вообще не подождал его из турне, чтобы сфотографироваться вместе? О, это было бы волшебно!..

Эверард позволил ему поменять фотографию на другую, из коридора, но выбрасывать прежнюю наотрез отказался. Теперь они с Францем «обнимались» в комнате с баром, и Демьен заметил, что любовник стал проводить там больше времени.

Но были и другие фото. Все с Эверардом! Они грели Демьену душу и сердце. Они сводили его с ума. Демьен подолгу созерцал их каждый день и всё никак не мог насмотреться.

Осушив бокал, он перевернулся на живот и подложил руки под подбородок. Он не хотел рассказывать Эверарду, но утром он вспоминал его запах, пока автомобиль мелко трясло от перепадов напряжения в силовых линиях. Вспоминал утреннюю негу и нежелание подниматься с постели, пока стоял на перекрестке среди других машин. Потягивая кофе и резко выруливая в соседний поток, он вспоминал, как выглянул из-под одеяла и, склонившись над любовником, с удивлением понял, что тот крепко спит. Кажется, за все эти годы подобное происходило впервые. Обычно Эверард просыпался задолго до него или вообще не спал. Либо делал вид, что спит, подлавливая в очередной раз. Нередко он уходил задолго до его пробуждения, оставляя после себя лишь аромат кофе… Но сегодня утром он действительно спал.

Демьен вновь прокручивал всё это в голове, отдаваясь расслабляющему теплу воды. Вспоминал, как думал об этом по дороге в театр, когда по радио звучала новая песня «Доминанты». Сделав звук громче, он вспомнил, как долго смотрел в лицо Эверарду, наслаждаясь его глубоким спокойным дыханием и расслабленным видом. Доверие… Сердце разрывалось от любви и нежности, и хотелось разбудить его поцелуем.

Едва дыша от восторга, Демьен скользнул губами по груди и укусил его за сосок. И только в этот момент Эверард проснулся и зевнул, прижимая ладони к глазам. Демьен тут же нырнул под одеяло, обхватывая его член ртом. От возбуждения любовника собственный орган прижимался к животу. Интенсивное желание заставляло сосать жадно, сквозь стоны, упиваясь своей жаждой. Когда Эверард зарылся пальцами ему в волосы со словами: «М-м-м… какое сладкое пробуждение!», Демьен едва не кончил. Сейчас, вспоминая это, он вновь испытывал истому. Всё ту же, что и утром за рулем. Именно тогда он чуть не врезался в переднее авто…

Демьен со вздохом перевернулся на спину, проводя мокрыми ладонями по лицу.

Утром, оставив автомобиль на ближайшей стоянке, он дошел до театра пешком. После островов Нью-Йорк казался грязным, тесным и шумным, но всё равно это был его город. Демьен млел и был переполнен счастьем. После всех этих месяцев вдали от дома он не знал, что больше похоже на сон: турне, острова или его возвращение в Нью-Йорк.

Окончательно разомлевший от горячей воды и алкоголя, он с трудом заставил себя подняться из ванны и, обмотавшись полотенцем, захватил бокал и бутылки.

По пути в спальню Демьен рассматривал фотографии на стенах. Сделанные на природе и в помещении, в одежде и без нее, они будоражили его до дрожи. Раньше он не смел и надеяться, что когда-нибудь у него появится возможность в любой момент дня и ночи созерцать любимого на фотографиях в таких чувственных и выразительных позах.

Когда он не мог увидеться с Эверардом, хотелось скорее бежать к себе. Демьен не знал, что будет делать, если кто-нибудь решит зайти к нему, но пока и не собирался звать гостей. Пару раз после спектаклей он задерживался с коллегами в бродвейских барах и ресторанах, но на этом всё и заканчивалось.

В спальне теперь преобладал металл, оттенки какао и сиреневого, вкрапления цвета черного кофе. Кровать тоже была другой, с художественным кованым изголовьем. Сама комната зрительно наполнилась пространством и светом. Зеркало над туалетным столиком, оформленное в кованую раму, стало еще больше.

Расчесав волосы, Демьен долго смотрел на себя. Порой ему действительно нравилось то, что он видел в зеркале, и сейчас был один из таких моментов. Взгляд отражения становился настоящим откровением, вызывавшим слезы. Кто смотрел на него? Неужели это и был он, Демьен? Гладковыбритый, уязвимый, разомлевший и полный желания. Он был готов к встрече. Был готов уже сейчас… Оставалось только подобрать одежду.

Заглянув в шкаф, Демьен пробежался взглядом по вещам. Гардероб тоже требовал обновления. Он до сих пор зачем-то хранил светлый костюм, который надевал на свадьбу Франца, а потом и в клуб Маделейн, – первый костюм в его жизни. Натянув его со скрипом, Демьен согнулся от смеха. Боже мой! Одежда была катастрофически мала.

А вот клетчатая сине-васильковая юбка – единственная в его гардеробе – была, как и прежде, по размеру. С ностальгией надев ее на голое тело, он открыл принадлежащую Эверарду часть гардеробной, – гавань его тайных утех…

Демьен вдыхал полной грудью, пытаясь уловить запах любовника, трясь щеками о рукава и воротники. Эверард не догадывался, что, оставаясь в одиночестве, Демьен любил надевать его одежду, вдыхать ее запах, ласкать себя… Он даже купил себе одеколон, каким любовник чаще всего пользовался. Порой, после своих игр, Демьену приходилось сдавать вещи Эверарда в химчистку, надеясь, что успеет их забрать и повесить на место, пока тот не обнаружил пропажу.

Едва не млея от предвкушения, он вытащил белую рубашку и, вдохнув ее свежий запах, скользнул в рукава. Ткань ласкала кожу, вводя в состояние озноба. Он едва не стонал. Подол клетчатой юбки неотвратимо приподнимался вместе с эрегированным членом. Демьен снял ее через ноги и потянулся к черному шерстяному пиджаку. Надев его, он стянул с вешалки аметистовый галстук и направился к кровати.

Там, обмотав его вокруг шеи, он сел верхом на подушку.

На стене висела одна из самых любимых фотографий. На ней обнаженный Эверард целился из пистолета в объектив. Демьен никогда не видел у него такого лица. Оно было серьезным, без намека на усмешку, без тени улыбки. Темный взгляд в упор вводил в оцепенение не хуже дула. Поглаживая член ладонью и затягивая галстук другой рукой, Демьен скользил взглядом по изображению. Он каждый раз необъяснимо возбуждался, когда рассматривал детали снимка: глаза, пистолет, часы и кольцо на вытянутой руке, лежащую на плече косу, тонкую талию и изгиб чуть ссунувшегося по спинке стула тела. Нижний край фотографии проходил по самой грани дозволенного, оставляя член за кадром.

И каждый раз Демьену казалось, что Эверард вот-вот улыбнется. Он пытался найти хоть какой-то намек на иронию в огромных и насквозь темных глазах, в линии изысканных губ, но ее там не было. Он хотел понять, с какими чувствами Эверард целился в объектив, о чем думал. Демьен представлял, что любовник направляет пистолет на него, и желание зашкаливало. Столько секса даже в жесте угрозы! Столько волнующей чувственности… Он ерзал на подушке и рассматривал его торс и узкие бедра, воображая, как садится на них верхом. Он хотел этого так сильно!..

На его теле одеколон любовника раскрывался иначе, но Демьен всё равно улавливал знакомые одурманивающие ноты кожи, бергамота и мускуса. Он млел от собственных грез, едва дыша и двигая ладонью всё быстрее. Желание тлело. Он увидит Эверарда через несколько часов. Но он был не против оттрахать себя перед встречей… Расслабив галстук, Демьен шелковой змеей спустил его по груди и животу, обвивая вокруг члена и мошонки. По коже ползли мерцающие волны дрожи.

Не выпуская член из руки, Демьен подхватился и подошел к гардеробной. Открыв дверцу шкафа, он изумленно посмотрел на себя в полный рост. Пиджак и рубашка были не по плечу, но ему определенно шли те же контрастные холодные цвета, что так украшали Эверарда. Расширенные глаза лихорадочно горели, пухлые губы казались красными, влажные выбеленные волосы тонкими прядями лежали на плечах. Член торчал, перевязанный галстуком. О, если бы можно было явиться на свидание вот так!

Демьен со смехом уткнулся в ладони. Смесь виски с мараскино определенно не пошла ему на пользу. Где-то в ящиках лежали давно забытые чулки. Демьен продолжал смеяться, понимая, что уже обыгрывает в уме варианты наряда. Он с улыбкой развел полы одежды. Порой он ловил себя на мысли, что боится потерять привлекательность. Словно вместе с ней сразу потеряет Эверарда.

Приподняв одежду и обнажив ягодицы, он со смущением глянул на себя со спины. Чуть согнув ноги в коленях и удерживая полы пиджака, Демьен попытался развести ягодицы и посмотреть на себя там, что было довольно трудно. Тогда он нагнулся и глянул на отражение между раздвинутыми ногами. Приласкав покрасневший член и набухшие яички, он растянул ягодицы в стороны и провел пальцами по сжатому кольцу ануса, пытаясь оценить себя со столь необычного ракурса. Возбуждение зашкаливало, но вместе с тем его не покидало чувство какой-то постыдной недозволенности. Он вновь ласкал истекающий член, нырял пальцем в анус, пытаясь рассмотреть себя в этой странной позе.

Неожиданно зазвонил мобильник. Демьен вздрогнул от испуга и, упав головой вниз, кувыркнулся, больно потянув шею.

– Проклятье… – со стоном выдавил он, пытаясь справиться с болью и скорее подняться. Дурное предчувствие подсказывало, что Эверард решил отменить встречу.

Но это была всего лишь Амелия. Девушка звала его отметить выходной.

– Прости, я не смогу, – отнекивался Демьен, потирая шею.

– Это не свидание, все наши собираются. Даже Саймон будет…

– Я не смогу, у меня уже назначена встреча. Прости.

– С Эверардом Линтом? – вдруг озорно протянула Амелия.

– Н-нет!.. – растерялся Демьен. – С чего ты взяла?!

Она заливисто засмеялась. – Еще спроси меня: «С каким Эверардом Линтом?». Ладно, пока! Увидимся во вторник!

Оторопев, Демьен положил телефон в карман. Внутри всё испуганно сжималось. Ну офигеть просто! И что бы это значило? Откуда она знала? Ему хотелось найти Амелию сейчас же и придушить собственными руками, пока она не успела поделиться догадками с остальными.

Надо обязательно обо всем рассказать Эверарду!

Демьен плеснул еще немного мараскино в виски и подошел к трюмо. В верхнем ящике лежала шкатулка с побрякушками. Нанизав на пальцы широкие серебряные кольца, он нашел перстень из белого золота, когда-то подаренный Эверардом, и надел его на безымянный палец. На островах ему казалось, что он уже никогда не будет носить все эти украшения, но стоило вернуться в Нью-Йорк, как в нем вновь проснулась тяга к красивой одежде и аксессуарам.

Здесь же лежали украшения для интимного пирсинга… Демьен со вздохом взял «жезл принца». Еще осенью он планировал пойти в салон и сделать прокол с другой стороны уздечки, но сейчас одна только мысль об этом вызывала холодный ужас. Воспоминания о боли, о резях при каждом мочеиспускании и об отсутствии эрекции перекрывали всё желание.

Открутив нижний шарик, он медленно ввел стержень в головку. Смазанный соками его тела, тот плавно вошел в уретру, вызывая острый прилив желания, кидая в давно забытое ощущение отточенного до боли наслаждения. Член прижимался к животу. Хотелось присесть, хотелось почувствовать давление внутри… Несколько раз двинув по стволу ладонью, Демьен потянулся дрожащими пальцами к маленькому ключику на дне шкатулки.

Он давно не заходил в потайную комнату. Похоже, перемены обошли ее стороной. Здесь даже запах был всё тот же. Сердце гулко билось, воспоминания вспыхивали на уровне физических ощущений. Демьен приоткрыл окно, впуская морозный воздух, и схватил с полки изящный дилдо. Смазав его любрикантом, он лег спиной в кожаные качели, всё так же висящие в центре комнаты. Стараясь не особо задумываться, что делает, он приподнял бедра, упираясь ногами в крепления, и медленно ввел фаллоимитатор в себя. Стон рвался сквозь сжатые зубы. Он ввел его до конца и опустился на черную кожу. Ему было стыдно и безумно хорошо.

Скользя бездумным взглядом по потолку и стелажам, по станкам и колодкам, он жестко ласкал член и слегка толкал дилдо пальцами, весь сосредоточенный на растущем сочном ощущении внутри. Легкая вина перед Эверардом, оттого что не смог утерпеть, не смог дождаться вечера, всё сильнее перемешивалась с отчаянным желанием позвонить ему и обо всем рассказать.

Покачиваясь и двигая ладонью по члену, Демьен вытащил мобильник и набрал номер Эверарда. Хотелось пригласить его к себе – ну этот ресторан к черту! – и предложить ему сделать с ним что-нибудь запредельное.

– Слушаю! – ответил раздраженный женский голос.

– Сэм?!! – Демьен изумленно приподнял голову, вспомнив про переадресацию. – Ты что… в Нью-Йорке?!

– Что тебя так удивляет? – казалось, она немного смягчилась. – Ты что там… спортом занимаешься?

– А?.. Да! – Демьен задержал дыхание.

Саманта усмехнулась. – Эверард сейчас занят. Что ты хотел?

– Да нет, ничего… – почувствовав, как от неожиданного поворота пропадает желание, Демьен стянул узел с обмякшего члена и вытащил стержень. – Хотя нет!.. Спроси: у нас всё в силе?

– Котик… ты сам у него всё спросишь. Не мешай работать. Тоже мне, курьера нашли…

– Ладно-ладно! Извини…

Спешно попрощавшись, Демьен потеребил опавший член, надеясь вернуть возбуждение, но всё было тщетно. Он вытащил дилдо из задницы и посмотрел на часы. Самое время начинать собираться. Качели раскачивались всё сильнее. Внезапно он замер, представив, как те срываются с потолка и улетают вместе с ним в открытое окно. Утром он чуть не попал в аварию, а несколько минут назад – едва не свернул себе шею. Возможно, сегодня действительно был не его день. Ну нафик! Он быстро выбрался из кожаного плена и поспешил закрыть окно.

В спальне, спрятав ключ и вымытый «жезл» в ящик, Демьен разделся и высушил волосы феном. Времени оставалось всё меньше. А что, если действительно одеться в шмотки любовника?

Выбрав сексуальные черные трусики, он надел всё ту же рубашку и свои кожаные брюки, накинул черный пиджак Эверарда и подкатил рукава.

Он долго смотрел на шелковый галстук, с которым так не хотелось прощаться. В каком-то смысле он уже привык к нему. Стянув брюки вместе с трусами, Демьен обвязал его вокруг талии и, спрятав в широкий конец между ногами, натянул трусы. Аметистовая ткань забавно просвечивала сквозь черное кружево. В брюках стало необычно объемно, но ему было не привыкать ходить с перемотанным членом.

Обувшись в новые туфли и надев поверх рубашки аммолитовый кулон, Демьен повязал на шею васильковый шарф и решил, что обойдется без пальто.

Оставалось вызвать машину.

Когда его черное авто приземлилось перед подъездом и посигналило, Демьен выглянул из окна другой комнаты и, быстро подушившись всё тем же одеколоном, выскочил из квартиры.

 

При подлете автомобиля к офису Эверарда на крыльце шестидесятого этажа включился сканер. Пропуск должен был лежать в бумажнике. Демьен, заволновавшись, перешел на автопилот и поспешил проверить, на месте ли карточка. Он нашел ее одновременно со сканером: пока он доставал бумажник, электроника уже сверила данные на чипе с его лицом и выключилась, а машина автоматически пристыковалась к верхней стоянке.

Демьен вытащил ключи из замка зажигания и, довольный собой, направился внутрь.

До оговоренного времени оставалось целых полчаса, и можно было особо не спешить.

В вестибюле никого не было. Демьен застрял перед зеркалом. Поправив закатанные рукава и шарф, он вошел в лифт.

Кабинет Эверарда был открыт, но внутри никого не оказалось. Проверив на всякий случай комнату для отдыха, Демьен растерянно вышел в приемную и наткнулся на только что вошедшую Сэм. Та, как-то сразу успокоившись, окинула его ироничным взглядом.

– А где…? – начал он.

– Поищи здесь, на этаже, – она приблизилась к нему и демонстративно поправила его васильковый шарф. – А если не найдешь, загляни в кафе.

Сэм, всем своим видом показывая, что разговор окончен, направилась к столу, но стоило Демьену шагнуть к двери, как она от души шлепнула его по заднице. Демьен едва не подпрыгнул от шока и возмущения. Но Саманта только хитро улыбнулась, собирая папки со стола.

Не найдясь, что ей ответить, и уже заливаясь краской, Демьен поспешил из кабинета.

Дойдя до конца коридора, он повернул за угол. В гладких стенах и зеркальных полах отражались неоновые огни соседних зданий. Он уже слышал голос любовника и чей-то незнакомый смех.

Эверард сидел на кожаном диване у тонированного окна во всю стену и, закинув ногу на ногу, с широкой улыбкой слушал молодого человека лет тридцати. Тот, засунув руки в карманы пиджака, примостился на краю стеклянного столика. Демьен замер, впиваясь в него взглядом.

– …может, надо просто убрать их всех из игры, – Эверард закинул переплетенные пальцы за голову, задумчиво глядя на носок своего туфля. Он не замечал Демьена или делал вид, что не замечает.

– Но тогда придется убирать всех одновременно, чтобы никто не понял, что происходит, – он бросил искрящийся взгляд на собеседника, и оба они вновь засмеялись.

– Думаю, это будет о-очень непросто, – протянул незнакомый парень, кивая головой и, как показалось Демьену, с нежностью глядя на Эверарда.

Он был похож на пижона, со своими собранными в пучок черными волосами, стильным лиловым костюмом в мелкую полоску и модными туфлями на каблуках. Что-то в его внешности сразу напомнило Демьену полинезийцев, которых он видел на островах: та же смуглая кожа, те же приветливые темные глаза, улыбчивый чувственный рот и широкий, чуть приплюснутый нос, который совершенно его не портил. Черты лица казались мягкими, несмотря на яркую этническую выразительность, и сам он выглядел весьма обаятельным, что еще сильнее портило Демьену настроение.

– Едва ли наши окажут тебе поддержку, – на этой фразе они оба вновь покатились со смеху, словно услышали первоклассный анекдот, – но и мешать точно не будут…

– Думаешь? – не поворачиваясь, Эверард поманил к себе Демьена.

– Им совершенно невыгодно тебя трогать, особенно после того случая, – молодой человек обернулся, глядя на Демьена с лукавым прищуром.

– Познакомься, это Демьен, – сказал ему Эверард. – Мой любовник.

Демьен остолбенел. Он испытал такой шок, что сразу даже не понял, в жар его бросило или в холод. Кровь отлила от головы, туфли, словно намертво, приклеились к полу. Любовник?!! Кто этот чертов пижон, что Эверард так спокойно раскрывает ему их тайну?!

– Да, я в курсе, – с широкой улыбкой ответил молодой человек.

– Вот как? – Эверард удивленно поднял бровь.

– Все наши давно уже в курсе, – парень подмигнул Демьену. – Просто никому не выгодно привлекать тебя, понимаешь?

Эверард усмехнулся.

– Ладно, мне пора отчаливать, – всё так же держа руки в карманах, молодой человек поднялся и, отсалютовав Эверарду, легкой походкой удалился по коридору.

– Кто это? – Демьен тяжело опустился на диван.

– Это Тони, свой человек в ФБР. Агент под прикрытием, как и его отец.

– ФБР? – он перевел на Эверарда недоверчивый взгляд. – Так он, значит, двойной агент?

– Я бы так не сказал… Хотя он делится со мной разными сведениями. По дружбе, – усмехнулся Эверард.

– У тебя с ним что-то было?! – Демьен выпрямился, с волнением глядя ему в глаза.

– Нет, заяц, с ним у меня ничего не было, – Эверард привлек его к себе и примирительно поцеловал в макушку. – И не будет.

– Он полинезиец?

– Его отец был гавайцем. Я когда-то рассказывал тебе о нем, мы были близко знакомы.

– Ты представил меня как своего любовника… – еле слышно прошептал Демьен.

– Но ведь так и есть, – Эверард потянул его за волосы и прижался к губам. Демьен сорвано выдохнул ему в рот, впуская гибкий язык, отвечая на поцелуй. Сердце колотилось, как сумасшедшее. Щеки вновь полыхали огнем. Эверард подхватил его, опуская к себе на колени. Демьен задохнулся, приникнув всем телом. В паху сладостно тянуло.

– М-м-м… чувствую знакомый запах, – с усмешкой произнес Эверард, лаская его лицо долгим взглядом.

Демьен смущенно опустил глаза, не зная, что сказать.

– Когда мне было примерно как тебе сейчас, мы верили: если хочешь привлечь какую-то конкретную девушку или девушку определенного типа, пользуйся теми же духами, что и она.

– Женскими духами?! – засмеялся Демьен.

– Да, – пожал плечами Эверард. – Они довольно интересно раскрываются на мужской коже.

– И какими духами ты пользовался?

– «Chanel No. 5», – засмеялся он. – Кстати, тебе идет этот пиджак.

Демьен со смущенным смехом повалился ему на плечо.

– И что? – спросил он через минуту. – Кого-нибудь удалось привлечь духами?

– Сложно сказать… их столько было, – Эверард неопределенно повел бровью. – Я уже не помню.

Демьен, всеми силами стараясь скрыть свои чувства, поднялся и пошел за Эверардом по коридору. Всё тот прекрасно помнил… Хотелось плакать. Ну как можно чувствовать себя таким окрыленным и расстроенным одновременно?

В лифте он зачаровано смотрел, как любовник надевает тяжелое черное пальто. Еще совсем недавно Демьен всеми фибрами души жаждал официального признания. Хотел, чтобы все вокруг знали, какого рода отношения связывают их с Эверардом. Он сам готов был всем демонстрировать, что тот принадлежит ему! Но теперь, когда любовник так спокойно заговорил об этом, Демьен начал смущаться. И он не понимал, почему.

– Ты где-то забыл верхнюю одежду? – спросил Эверард, когда они вышли на улицу. Перед входом их уже ждал представительский автомобиль.

– О… блин! – Демьен всплеснул руками. – Нет, я был без верхней одежды, я же приехал на своем аэро-авто! – он вытащил ключ из кармана. – Пойдем назад!

Эверард забрал у него ключи и направил брелок в сторону верхнего крыльца. – Отправим твою машину отдыхать.

Демьен издал недовольный цокающий звук, глядя, как его аэро-авто с горящими фарами улетает прочь. – Я что, безрукий?! Я и сам бы смог это сделать!

Эверард добродушно усмехнулся, пропуская его на заднее сиденье. – Залезай. Еще простынешь…

Демьен нырнул в салон и подвинулся на широком сиденье, когда любовник залез следом. За рулем сидел Альфред. Демьен сразу прикусил язык.

– Мы ужинаем с кем-то еще? – шепотом уточнил он на всякий случай, когда машина тронулась с места.

– Нет.

Демьен уставился в окно. – Могли бы поехать на моей тачке… Куда ты ее отправил?

– На ближайшую к твоему дому стоянку, – улыбнулся Эверард.

Демьен перевел на него взгляд, и внутри сладко екнуло. Любовник ответил спокойным взглядом.

– Дома еще не насмотрелся? – протянул он с усмешкой.

Демьен открыл было рот, собираясь сказать, что с ним настоящим не сравнится ни одна фотография, но вспомнил о водителе и отвернулся к окну. Краем глаза он видел, как Эверард нажимает на кнопку и как в салоне поднимается перегородка, наглухо отделяющая их от Альфреда.

Глаза Демьена заблестели. Он тут же забрался Эверарду на колени и скользнул языком по его губам. – А может, не поедем никуда? – прошептал он жарко, чувствуя, как тот сжимает ладонями его ягодицы и придвигает к себе.

– Поедем… и поедим, – шепотом ответил Эверард, подняв на него лукавые глаза. Демьен сходил с ума от их странного темного магнетизма. Он целовал Эверарда и становился слабым. Машина неслась на полном ходу, неоновое освещение за окном сливалось в один тягучий поток огней и красок. Демьен стонал и ерзал, вжимаясь пахом, и ответное желание опаляло ознобом.

В голове крутились глупые признания и нелепые мольбы, но все они разом теряли смысл, когда их языки соприкасались. Член пульсировал, словно связанный со ртом невидимой нитью.

– Я так соскучился… – заходясь ознобом, прошептал Демьен. Эверард отвлек его от себя, рассматривая с мечтательной истомой в глазах. Демьен, едва дыша, скользнул взглядом по его скулам и изысканной линии губ. – Я хочу тебя прямо сейчас!..

– Ш-ш-ш!.. – протянул Эверард, завораживая его этим звуком не хуже заправского чародея. Оттиск самого первого опаляющего опыта пронизывал тело нервным трепетом. Демьен млел и прислушивался к чутким движениям пальцев сквозь одежду.

Лаская Демьена, Эверард наблюдал за ним, за собой, за своей растущей жаждой. Юноша обмирал от каждого прикосновения, такой ранимый, возбужденный и нервный, такой податливый в его руках. Желание овладеть им здесь и сейчас становилось всё сильнее, и в то же время хотелось смотреть на него как можно дольше.

Пиджак был не по размеру, но от этого хрупкое юношеское тело казалось упакованным в дорогую обертку. Растягивая удовольствие, Эверард медленно расстегнул на нем рубашку и прикоснулся к обнаженной коже.

– И давно ты носишь мои пиджаки? – скользя руками ему за спину, он притянул его к себе и поцеловал нежную кожу под шарфом. Демьен подрагивал, и Эверард ловил его нервную дрожь губами.

– Рубашка тоже твоя…

– Да ну? – Эверард поднял голову, присматриваясь, и Демьен тут же нетерпеливо прижал его обратно.

Эверард усмехнулся и, подтолкнув его вверх, чуть сполз в кресле. Демьен поднялся на колени и уперся плечами в крышу салона.

– Что за…? – начал Эверард, расстегнув его ширинку, и тут же запрокинул голову, содрогаясь от неистового смеха. Демьен озадаченно перевел взгляд на свой пах и тут же вспомнил, как прятал в трусы злополучный галстук. Щеки вспыхнули румянцем.

– Боже! – хохотал Эверард. – Я был готов к чему угодно, но это!..

– Ну что ты смеешься?.. – Демьен присел, обвивая его шею и пытаясь вновь завладеть губами. Желание просто скручивало низ живота. – Я представлял всё совсем по-другому…

– Галстук тоже мой?

– Я не мог с ним расстаться, – Демьен уткнулся любовнику в шею.

– Значит, ты и галстуки мои носишь… в трусах! – Эверард подхватил его под ягодицы и заставил вновь подняться на колени. – Я тебе его дарю.

Демьен уперся в крышу, Эверард приспустил его штаны вместе с трусами и, избавившись от галстука, вобрал возбужденный член в рот.

_О, наконец-то!!!_

Демьен прерывисто вдохнул, проваливаясь в тягучую невесомость, словно машина резко пошла на снижение. Зажмурившись, он чувствовал, как Эверард удерживает его, прижимая к себе. Демьен стонал сквозь зубы, состояние парения не проходило. Когда он приоткрыл глаза, то понял, что автомобиль действительно снижается.

– Похоже, приехали, – прокомментировал Эверард, вытолкнув его член языком, когда автомобиль соприкоснулся с асфальтом.

– О нет! – едва глуша в себе разочарование, Демьен лихорадочно опустился на сиденье рядом и посмотрел в тонированное окно. Они выезжали на стоянку рядом с рестораном.

Машина остановилась. Он с тоской оглянулся на закрывающую их от водителя перегородку, на лежащее рядом пальто и потянулся к Эверарду.

– Я хочу тебя сейчас сильнее всего на свете! – со стоном прошептал он, цепляясь за его шею, захватывая губы влажным ртом.

Эверард неожиданно рассмеялся.

– Что? – отпрянул Демьен, тяжело дыша.

– Представил, как будет трястись автомобиль на стоянке, – Эверард потянулся к кнопке внутренней связи. – Альфред, позвони в ресторан, скажи, что бронь в силе, сделай еще один круг над городом и возвращайся.

– Хорошо, мистер Линт, – послышался голос водителя.

Демьен почувствовал, как его начинает пробирать мандраж.

– А ему нас не будет слышно? – прошептал он, когда машина вновь взмыла вверх и любовник начал быстро снимать с него одежду.

– Нет, – ответил Эверард, расстегивая на груди рубашку. Его глубокий взгляд обжигал, и, видя его таким, Демьен вибрировал от страха и предвкушения.

– Ложись сюда, – Эверард опустил его грудью на сиденье, полураздетого, с оголенным задом.

Испытывая смесь стыда и желания, Демьен прижался щекой к прохладной обивке и сжал член рукой. За тонированными стеклами проносились огни других машин. Необычность ситуации, чувство собственной наготы и уязвимости становилось отточенным до боли. Шарф болтался на шее, штаны – на коленях. Демьен животом чувствовал, как высоко над городом парит автомобиль. Волны истомы сводили с ума, от прикосновений любовника тело выгибалось помимо воли. Он едва контролировал себя, двигая рукой всё быстрее, рвано постанывая сквозь сжатые зубы.

Присев рядом на корточки, Эверард развел его ягодицы. Демьен поднял голову и увидел, как с губ любовника стекает тонкая струйка слюны, и тут же почувствовал влагу между ягодиц.

Лаская его большим пальцем, Эверард поднял глаза и окинул его внимательным взглядом. Заметив его смущение, он усмехнулся. Едва дыша, переполненный ожиданием, Демьен опустился щекой на сиденье. Краем глаза он заметил, как любовник достает из ширинки эрегированный член, и тут же издал долгий стон, прогибаясь и забывая себя в горячке. Плоть полностью заполняла его, еще сильнее разжигая томительную жажду. Едва не плача от наслаждения, он толкался назад и изгибался, танцуя на члене, как последняя шлюха. Почему-то эта аналогия каждый раз приходила ему в голову, когда Эверард брал его сзади. Жарко и сладко, по-своему непристойно и по-своему невинно.

Позабыв о водителе за стеклом, Демьен заходился стонами от глубоких ритмичных толчков, от давления внутри и уже не мог контролировать себя. Всё тело дрожало, мышцы сжимались в сладостных спазмах.

Когда Эверард подхватил его под грудь, отрывая от сиденья, заставляя выгнуться, Демьен вскрикнул с искаженным лицом и кончил, дрожа и постанывая, словно от боли.

– Ну тише-тише… – прошептал Эверард ему на ухо. – Расслабься.

Весь в испарине, едва осознавая себя, Демьен вслушивался в движения внутри и выгибался. Ноги дрожали, с губ, словно без его участия, лились стоны. Член любовника давил на самое чувствительное место, вновь вгоняя в нестерпимый озноб.

Несколько ритмичных, чувственных движений на всю длину, и Демьен вновь содрогнулся, кончая со сдавленным криком, словно прощался с жизнью. Эверард сжал его сильнее, шлепая по заднице бедрами, и вдруг замер, укусив за ухо. Едва дыша, Демьен закатил глаза. Если у сердца был предел, то он подошел к самому его краю… В заднице стало влажно. Обессилено обмякнув в руках любовника, он чувствовал, как гудит кровь в венах. Виски с мараскино вновь напомнил о себе, словно он пил только что. Мир был затягивающей темнотой с яркими вспышками света.

– Я сейчас просто вырублюсь… – прошептал он, утыкаясь лицом в руки и вдруг понимая, что машина стоит и что на кожаной обивке видны капли спермы.

– Вот черт… – протянул он, с трудом поднимаясь. – Я, похоже, кончил на сиденье.

Эверард отстранился и, повернув его лицо к себе, надолго приник к губам с поцелуем, вновь окуная в блистательную черноту. Демьен едва дышал. Не в силах подняться с колен, он наблюдал, как любовник садится рядом, открывает холодильник и достает бутылку шампанского.

– Боюсь, здесь есть всё, что хочешь, кроме салфеток, – Эверард налил игристое вино и протянул ему.

– О… – Демьен приник к бокалу, глотая жадно, не в силах оторваться. – Как кстати.

Как ни странно, после выпитого в голове немного прояснилось. Он уже собирался вытереть сиденье своей рубашкой, точнее, рубашкой любовника, когда тот, после недолгих поисков, нашел в кармане платок.

Демьен быстро вытер черную кожу кресла и, проверив, не смотрит ли Эверард, со смущением промокнул у себя между ягодицами.

– Ну что, ты готов поужинать? – спросил Эверард, вновь наполняя его бокал. Демьен натянул штаны, но всё такой же растрепанный сел на сиденье рядом. Глотнув холодное шампанское, он посмотрел на любовника. Тот рассматривал его с добродушной иронией.

– Подожди, – с волнением произнес Демьен. – Надо нормально одеться…

– Я никуда не спешу, – ответил Эверард, поправляя его волосы.

Допив шампанское и окончательно придя в себя, они открыли отделяющую их от водителя перегородку. Альфред глянул назад и тут же вышел из автомобиля, отворяя дверь со стороны Демьена. Прохладный воздух нырнул в салон, лизнув разгоряченное лицо и тело. Демьен изумленно выбрался, только сейчас замечая, как запотели окна. Голова кружилась, и всё вокруг казалось нереальным, словно выплывшим из сна.

– Альфред, – Эверард вышел со своей стороны и, накинув пальто, захлопнул дверь. – Сгоняй в автомойку, пусть почистят салон.

Эверард спокойно и внимательно посмотрел водителю в лицо. Тот наклонил голову, соглашаясь, но глаз не поднял.

Демьен почувствовал, как окончательно сгорает со стыда.

Когда они шли к ресторану, любовник казался странно задумчивым. Демьен не знал, что подумать, и нервничал всё сильнее.

– Ты хочешь уволить его? – выпалил он, когда швейцар открыл им двери в вестибюль.

– С чего ты взял? – Эверард выглядел искренне озадаченным.

Демьен стушевался, понимая свою ошибку. Действительно, с чего он взял, что любовник уволит невольного свидетеля их игр на заднем сиденье. Возможно, Альфред работает у него всё то время, что у Эверарда есть водитель. Так глупо получилось…

Пока любовник оставлял пальто в гардеробе, Демьен оценивал свой вид перед зеркалом, поправляя кулон на груди.

– Добрый вечер, мистер Линт! – на входе в зал улыбнулась им элегантная женщина метрдотель. – Мистер Кавалли, – кивнула она Демьену, не на шутку его испугав. – Прошу, ваш столик уже готов.

– Так почему я должен уволить Альфреда? – вполголоса спросил Эверард по пути. Он смотрел с вопросом, явно ожидая ответа, но Демьен не знал, как объяснить.

– Извини, глупо получилось, – прошептал он. – Просто…

Демьен окончательно смутился. Как это часто бывало раньше, он всё еще чувствовал приятное давление внутри. Растревоженный анус напоминал о недавнем сексе. Ему казалось, что все знают, чем он только что занимался, видят его насквозь. Об этом невозможно было не догадываться, ведь губы еще горели от поцелуев, а кожа – от прикосновений, и в каждом его движении сквозило недавно пережитое наслаждение.

Дыхание взволнованно замирало. И когда метрдотель, перебрасываясь любезными фразами с Эверардом, подвела их к сервированному столику, Демьен осторожно сел, сложив перед собой руки и потупив глаза, как примерный скромник.

Официант наполнил бокалы белым вином.

Демьен прислушался к разговорам вокруг и позвякиванию посуды, к ненавязчивой игре кибернетического пианиста в другом зале. Эверард рассматривал его внимательным взглядом и, казалось, понимал, что с ним происходит.

– Ты в порядке? – спросил он, развернув салфетку.

– Да.

Демьен смотрел на блики янтарного света в бокале, испытывая странную неловкость. Белое вино прекрасно сочеталось с холодными баклажанами и феттуччине. Но его не покидало ощущение, будто все теперь знают, что он любовник Эверарда, и Демьен пока не мог понять, нравится ему это или нет.

Они ужинали молча. Эверард с интересом наблюдал за ним, а когда им принесли второе блюдо, спросил:

– Что тебя беспокоит?

Демьен помялся и, склонившись над столиком, тихо произнес:

– Ты не говорил Амелии, что мы любовники?

Эверард удивился. – Твоей коллеге по труппе? С чего бы вдруг?

– Она откуда-то знает, – ответил Демьен.

– Почему ты так решил? – Эверард с улыбкой наблюдал, как он разрезает приготовленного на пару лосося.

– Она сегодня звонила, звала потусить вечером, а когда я сказал, что вечером уже занят, она спросила, не с тобой ли у меня свидание.

Эверард рассмеялся в бокал.

Демьен, прищурившись, внимательно изучал его лицо. – Ты ведь… не знаком с ней близко?!

– Ты параноик, – всё еще улыбаясь, Эверард подлил ему вина.

– Тогда откуда она знает?

– Вероятно, догадывается.

– Думаешь, со стороны можно догадаться, какого рода отношения нас связывают?

– Можно. Но меня это мало волнует, – спокойно ответил Эверард. – И какого рода отношения нас связывают? – с усмешкой спросил он.

Демьен замялся, виновато жуя запеченные овощи. Эверард, иронично улыбаясь, цедил вино.

– Малыш, я задал вопрос, – произнес он мгновение спустя, и Демьен изумленно поднял глаза.

– А ты разве не знаешь? – спросил он, краснея.

– Я хочу услышать это от тебя, – Эверард не сводил с него глубоких темных глаз.

Демьен склонился над столом. – Ну, мы… – начал он шепотом и вовремя осекся. Что-то в глазах любовника заставило его крепко задуматься над едва не произнесенной фразой.

– Я люблю тебя, – прошептал он. – И надеюсь, что ты тоже меня любишь…

Эверард подался вперед и положил ладонь поверх его пальцев. Демьен напрягся, почему-то вновь думая о людях вокруг.

– А раньше тебя это не волновало, – улыбнулся Эверард, и Демьену стало не по себе. – С каких пор ты начал бояться, что о нас узнают другие?

Эверард убрал руку и, больше не глядя на него, откинулся на спинку стула. Демьен не моргая следил за его лицом. Сквозь внезапную отрешенность и изысканность манер пробивался холод. Когда-то он уже видел нечто подобное... и картина пугала до спазмов в животе.

Но ведь это было неправдой!!! Слезы кололи глаза. Он моргнул, пытаясь прогнать их прочь. Что за черт?.. С чего вдруг? Ведь всё так хорошо начиналось.

Эверард ел, не поднимая глаз.

– Но это неправда! – горячо выдохнул Демьен, пытаясь сморгнуть непрошенную влагу с ресниц. – Я просто… ну… – он залпом осушил бокал, растерянно глядя в тарелку. – Театр этот дурацкий… Я не знаю, что со мной будет дальше. Что мне делать дальше?! Вообще не понимаю… – взволнованно дыша, он поднял взгляд на любовника, тот внимательно смотрел в ответ.

– Ты ведь никому больше не говорил о нас?

– Кроме Тони? – Эверард подлил вина в бокалы и расслабленно откинулся на спинку стула. – Малыш, у тебя впереди театральная карьера. Зачем мне рассказывать об этом другим людям?

– Но ему ведь рассказал…

– Тони – совсем другое дело. К тому же, он и так всё знал.

– Слушай… – Демьен заерзал на стуле, не зная, как сказать. – Спасибо, что…

– Говори, – усмехнулся Эверард.

– Я хотел поблагодарить тебя за то, что… ну, что ты помог мне устроиться в этот театр.

Брови Эверарда удивленно поднялись. Казалось, он старается сдержать смех.

– Я же понимаю, что это благодаря тебе я там работаю! – быстро выпалил Демьен. – Но мне бы хотелось самому понять, чего я стою, и есть ли у меня вообще талант… Не продвигай меня, ладно?

– Конечно. Всё, что захочешь, – Эверард с загадочной улыбкой вернулся к еде. Демьен не мог отвести от него взгляда. В груди всё восторженно млело, хотелось кинуться ему на шею, наплевав на людей вокруг.

– Смотри! – он потянулся, кладя левую руку поверх его ладони. – Я надел тот перстень, что ты мне подарил.

Эверард с усмешкой сжал его пальцы.

– Хочешь… пойдем в туалет? – произнес Демьен интимно. – Мне всё равно, что подумают другие. Я могу поцеловать тебя прямо здесь!

– Не кидайся в крайности, – спокойно ответил Эверард.

– А поехали потом в «Стрегу»? – предложил Демьен, когда на десерт им подали замороженное кофейное суфле.

– Соскучился по стриптизу?

– Наверное… – пожал он плечами.

– Уговорил, – Эверард лукаво улыбнулся. – Закажем для тебя приватный танец.

– Вот еще! – Демьен вспыхнул. – Я и сам могу тебе станцевать! Поехали лучше домой…

 

Приподнявшись на локте, Линда лежала на кровати-подиуме на первом этаже своего особняка в Лонг-Бич и смотрела фильм на широком голографическом экране. Все стеклянные двери на задний двор были открыты. Ветер раздувал тонкие занавески, ветер раздувал пожар в груди.

В воздухе чувствовалась весенняя истома и волнение, и, несмотря на вечерний зной, тело пробирал озноб. Казалось, сам запах ветра внушает ей это тревожное чувство, так похожее на влюбленность. Позабытый косячок тлел между пальцами.

Линда сделала глоток мартини с водкой и затянулась, глядя во двор. Там, ступая босыми ногами вдоль бассейна, словно не в силах устоять на месте, весело разговаривала по телефону Жаклин.

Линда знала, с кем она говорит. Выдохнув тонкую струйку дыма, она сделала еще один глоток. Действо на экране приобретало сюрреалистические оттенки. Хотелось бежать… Бежать от себя и от всех Линтов вместе взятых.

Ей хотелось отвернуться, уткнуться в подушку и заплакать, но она лишь курила, глядя бесстрастным взглядом в экран.

Все эти дни после возвращения с островов она носилась на байке по окрестностям, пугая зазевавшихся прохожих. От шума мотора и ветра в волосах, от самого движения становилось немного легче. Она словно обретала цель, словно двигалась к чему-то определенному, хотя всё это, конечно же, было иллюзией…

Жаклин постоянно была рядом, но Линда никогда еще не чувствовала себя столь отчаянно одинокой. Франц участвовал в благотворительной кампании по сохранению редких видов животных. Ребята отдыхали от турне. Декс и ей советовал отдохнуть и ни о чем не думать, но время «простоя» убивало ее. Джеки могла получать удовольствие от жизни, ничем особым не занимаясь, Линде же казалось, что она упускает что-то бесконечно важное. Впрочем, возможно, лихорадочная потребность в деятельности была лишь попыткой убежать от себя.

Крепкий коктейль приятно обжигал рот. Облизнув губы, Линда сделала еще один глоток. Желание оседлать «железного коня» и вновь тайком уехать из дома становилось всё настойчивее. Она пыталась понять свое возросшее пристрастие к ночной езде и неожиданную тягу к одиночеству, но от этого вновь хотелось плакать.

Линда вспоминала всю свою прошлую жизнь, и ее кидало в жар. Она мысленно заламывала руки и благодарила за каждый прожитый день, за череду событий, сложившихся, словно мираж, в самую ее дерзкую мечту, но отчего-то хотелось вернуться в Норвегию, в родительский дом, стать наивной девчонкой и ничего этого не знать, не встречать _его_.

Такая странная тревога, такая необычная потребность носиться по ночным дорогам, такая страстная молитва о спасении и о побеге… от себя.

Линда вновь затянулась и перевела взгляд на Жаклин. Та как раз стояла к ней спиной, трогая ногой воду в бассейне. Воспользовавшись моментом, Линда ловко соскользнула с кровати и, не выпуская самокрутку из губ, на цыпочках выбежала из комнаты.

Голова приятно кружилась, ключи от байка лежали в кармане куртки. Схватив одежду, она бесшумно спустилась в гараж и уже там быстро запрыгнула в брюки. Выруливая байк к воротам и одновременно впопыхах натягивая косуху на голое тело, она чувствовала себя пятнадцатилетней девчонкой, которая сбегала из дома по ночам, пока родители мирно спали, ни о чем не подозревая.

Она ехала кататься. Как все эти дни. Ею вновь владели лихорадка и желание, в котором не хотелось признаваться даже самой себе.

 

Как только они вошли в квартиру, Демьен спешно сбросил с плеч пальто любовника, стянул туфли, наступая на пятки, и, покачиваясь, бросился в спальню с криками: «Только не спеши!».

Эверард включил свет, разулся и поднял пальто. В другом конце коридора пьяный Демьен метался по комнате, пытаясь навести порядок. Прислонившись плечом к косяку, Эверард с улыбкой наблюдал за ним.

– Похоже, тут были не сборы, а тяжелая вечеринка, – произнес он, обводя взглядом спальню.

– Не смотри пока!

Эверард со смехом оттолкнулся от стены и пошел в ванную.

Душевая кабинка быстро наполнялась паром, потоки горячей воды расслабляли. Привалившись к кафельной стене, он подставлял лицо воде, и нега расползалась по телу томным привкусом. Соприкосновение с водной стихией – и уже ничего не имело значения… Самодостаточный мир, самодостаточный миг. Закрыв глаза, он чувствовал, как меняется сознание.

За запотевшим стеклом показалась обнаженная фигура Демьена. Эверард отодвинул дверцу, чтобы лучше его видеть. Демьен набирал воду в ванну.

– Иди сюда! – обернулся он. Голубые глаза возбужденно горели.

– Нет, – Эверард с усмешкой покачал головой и поманил его пальцем. Притянув его к себе, он задвинул дверцу и окунул любовника в мир пара и брызг. Выбеленные пряди вмиг облепили голову и шею. Синие глаза радостно сверкали.

Запустив пальцы Демьену в волосы, Эверард целовал его, ловя губами каждый тихий стон, каждое неровное дыхание.

– Почему ты не хочешь полежать со мной в ванне? – Демьен щурился и, трогательно подняв брови к переносице, подставлял лицо его поцелуям. Его пальцы неловко скользили по талии и спине, еще сильнее возбуждая своей робостью.

– Потому что, если я сейчас залезу в ванну… ты меня из нее уже не вытащишь. Буду кайфовать до самого утра, – Эверард прижимал его к себе, скользя по плечам и бедрам, сжимая мыльными руками ягодицы.

– У меня завтра выходной! – прошептал Демьен, приникая всем телом. Его хмельная податливость одурманивала, провоцировала непреклонное желание… Эверард чувствовал, как неотвратимо заводится. Демьен почти лежал на нем, едва держась на ногах.

Эверард прижал его голову к своей груди.

– Забыл сказать, – он поцеловал его в мокрую макушку. – Я завтра уезжаю.

– Куда?! – Демьен резко поднял голову. Зрачки затопили синюю радужку.

– В Лондон.

– Ого...

– Всего на пару дней. Ты даже не заметишь…

– Ты всегда так говоришь, – протянул Демьен обиженно.

Эверард усмехнулся, разворачиваясь вместе с ним к стене и жадно впиваясь в губы. Демьен застонал, отвечая ему языком и всем своим нетерпеливым телом.

Сквозь шум воды послышался звонок телефона.

– …подожди, – Эверард вышел из капсулы и, промокнув руки полотенцем, взял мобильник с туалетного столика.

Демьен, привалившись к стене, напряженно наблюдал за ним.

Это была смс от Сэм. Секретарь напоминала, что в пятницу у Жаклин участие в телепрограмме.

– Котенок, продолжим в спальне, – отстраненно произнес Эверард, проверяя, который час и размышляя, не поздно ли звонить.

– Кто это?! – не выдержав, гневно крикнул Демьен, свешиваясь из-за дверцы.

– Сэм, – Эверард накинул на плечи халат, тут же прилипший к телу, и полотенце. – Домывайся и приходи.

 

– Сейчас, подожди, – засмеялась Джеки в трубку и, нырнув в комнату, удивленно остановилась. – Линда!.. Подожди, она только что была здесь.

Пустой коктейльный бокал стоял на полу у кровати. Жаклин выключила телевизор и, выйдя в холл, еще раз позвала подругу. Франц смеялся на другом конце провода.

– Говорю тебе, она только что была здесь! – хихикала Джеки.

– Попробуй поискать по мобильнику, что ли…

– Хорошо, я перезвоню.

Недоумевая, Жаклин заглянула на кухню, потом поднялась по лестнице и, проверив спальню, вышла на балкон. В вечерней мгле шумели волны. Неужели Линда направилась на пляж?.. Но как ей удалось пройти мимо?

Задумчиво вглядываясь в заросли пальм, Джеки вытащила телефон из кармана, и тот зазвонил прямо у нее в руке.

– О, слава богу! Куда ты пропала? Я уже… Ой, пап, привет! – она смеясь вернулась в комнату.

– Кто куда пропал? – поинтересовался Эверард, ложась на кожаный диван.

– Линда… Только что была дома, и, не успела я обернуться, как ее словно инопланетяне похитили.

Эверард улыбнулся, рассматривая фотографию над баром. На снимке Демьен обнимался с Францем.

– В пятницу у тебя конференция, не забыла?

– О-о-у… – протянула Жаклин.

– Не переживай, до пятницы всё еще обсудим. Прислать самолет завтра?

– Может, завтра вечером?..

– Хорошо, моя принцесса. Карета будет подана вечером.

– Хих, я люблю тебя!

– И я тебя, – улыбнулся Эверард.

Вода в душе уже не шумела, Демьен мог быть в спальне или с таким же успехом стоять в коридоре под дверью. Переведя взгляд с фотографии на экран мобильника, Эверард набрал другой номер. Но абонент не отвечал. Он отложил телефон в сторону.

Через минуту в комнате появился Демьен в уже знакомом темно-алом шелковом халате.

– Кому ты звонил? – он демонстративно развязал пояс, и полы разошлись в стороны, обнажая грудь и бедра.

– Любовнице, – Эверард сел, привлекая его к себе на колени.

– Дурацкие у тебя шутки! – обиженно выдохнул Демьен, хотя страсть в расширенных зрачках говорила совсем не об обиде.

– Ты разве не собираешься устроить мне сцену? – Эверард не выдержал и засмеялся, уронив голову на спинку дивана.

Демьен хмуро его рассматривал. – Скажи, кому звонил.

Эверард с усмешкой провел ладонями вверх по его груди, спуская халат с плеч.

– Сначала расскажи, к кому тебе больше нравится меня ревновать.

– Да блин! – вспыхнул Демьен, уже не в силах сдерживать эмоции. Как Эверарду удавалось разжигать в нем ревность и безумное влечение одновременно? Желание просто скручивало пах. Хотелось скорее прильнуть поцелуем к усмехающимся губам. Но вопрос, кому потребовалось так срочно звонить, не оставлял в покое.

– Чем ты сегодня занимался после работы? – спросил Эверард через минуту, и голос его был уже другим: серьезным, низким, чуть хриплым. Он дергал за нервы, взвинчивая градус возбуждения не хуже афродизиака. Во взгляде был всё тот же яд желания, отравивший его несколько лет назад.

Демьен облизнул губы и лег ему на плечо, ныряя рукой в ворот халата, поглаживая рельефную грудь.

– Я был таким возбужденным, когда собирался… – прошептал он, не зная, как далеко зайдет в своем рассказе, но уже испытывая волнующий стыд.

– Что тебя так возбудило? – в тон ему спросил Эверард.

– Я думал о тебе… смотрел на эти фотографии… и… – Демьен почувствовал, как Эверард скользнул ладонями по его ягодицам, сжимая их, как в ту же секунду взметнулось возбуждение. Сдерживая стон, Демьен с закрытыми глазами поцеловал его. Ему казалось, что он чувствует его взгляд и даже видит выражение его лица, как если бы мог видеть сквозь веки или просто слишком хорошо знал своего любовника.

– Фотографии эти… – задумчиво произнес Эверард. – Не знаю, как долго еще их выдержу.

– О! Не снимай! – всполошился Демьен. – Только попробуй их забрать! Это же подарок.

Эверард усмехнулся, всё так же околдовывая его своими будоражащими прикосновениями.

– Чем они тебе не нравятся?

– Нелегко, знаешь ли, на каждом углу натыкаться на себя.

– Я думал, тебе нравится, – Демьен прижался губами к его шее. – Я потом зашел в нашу секретную комнату… Мы так давно там не были, а я бы хотел, чтобы ты сделал со мной что-нибудь…

– Люблю, когда ты прямо говоришь о своих желаниях. И чего же тебе хочется?

– Не знаю, – хмыкнул Демьен ему в плечо. – Не знаю… Хочу, чтобы ты не уезжал… А еще хочу чего-нибудь необычного, чего ты со мной еще не делал… – он взглянул Эверарду в глаза, и по коже побежали мурашки.

– Чего никогда не делал… – с улыбкой повторил Эверард. – Хорошо. Любой каприз за ваши деньги, – он бросил мобильник в карман и неожиданно подхватил Демьена под колени, поднимаясь вместе с ним.

– Ты сумасшедший! – Демьен сильнее обвил его шею. Сердце радостно подпрыгивало, и хотелось кричать от восторга.

 


	117. Chapter 117

### 3

 

Несколько шагов по коридору были чертовски захватывающими. Эверард нес Демьена, подхватив под колени, почти забросив грудью себе на плечо, и ноша эта была отрадной. Его мальчик казался всё таким же легким, но ощутимая тяжесть в руках рассеивала иллюзию, а взволнованное сердцебиение воодушевляло.

Они вошли в спальню. Свет ночников заливал пространство. Демьен сжимал его в объятиях и шептал, как сильно его хочет, хочет прямо сейчас, нестерпимо. И всё казалось погруженным в невесомый дурман, в призрачное воспоминание о минувшей жизни.

Положив любовника на кровать, Эверард опустился между его раздвинутыми ногами, и скользнул губами по шее. Среди оттенков алкоголя, мыла, пота и собственного одеколона он ощутимо различал запах его кожи. Словно вместе с ускорившимся ритмом сердца сквозь поры источались миллионы мельчайших молекул аромата. Эверарду казалось, что он может видеть эти микроскопические частицы как легкую рябь в воздухе.

Поцеловав шею и подбородок Демьена, он перехватил пальцами его лицо и надолго приник к губам. Атмосфера комнаты казалась жидкой, осязаемой. На дне синих радужек чернильными пятнами неотвратимо расширялись зрачки. Демьен смотрел на него, приоткрыв раскрасневшиеся от поцелуев губы, и Эверарду хотелось вновь и вновь целовать их – долго, до исступления, до забытья.

Скользнув в его приоткрытый рот пальцами, Эверард одновременно провел по припухшим губам языком. Задыхаясь от страсти, Демьен чуть прикусывал его фаланги. Глаза его были полны тумана, словно под дозой, и это наполняло Эверарда воспоминаниями, от которых сжималось сердце и становилось томительно пусто внутри.

– Ключ в ящичке стола!.. – шепнул Демьен, когда он скользнул мокрыми пальцами по его щеке.

– Ключ не нужен, – Эверард чувствовал его нетерпение и жажду: зажатый между их животами член был влажным, а бедра едва заметно подрагивали, словно в попытке притупить нестерпимый огонь.

– Мы не пойдем в нашу тайную комнату?! – выдохнул Демьен почти разочарованно.

– Нет, – с усмешкой ответил Эверард. – Подожди секунду, – он вновь поцеловал его и вышел в коридор.

Демьен полежал, лаская член рукой, – всё тело просто корежило от желания – и вдруг вспомнил о телефонных разговорах любовника. Подхватившись к оставленному на тумбочке мобильнику, он залез в исходящие звонки.

Один раз Эверард звонил Жаклин, другой… Демьен застрял взглядом на незнакомом нике и почувствовал, как его начинает колотить.

В дверях показался Эверард. Демьен вздрогнул всем телом и поспешил положить телефон на место, но пальцы не слушались, и мобильник с грохотом упал на тумбочку. Демьен выпрямился, глядя на любовника расширенными глазами. Тот хохотал.

– О боже… – Эверард поставил рядом с телефоном стакан воды. – Похоже, сегодня мне придется прибегнуть к воспитательной порке, хотя планы были другими.

– Какими? – спросил Демьен с неожиданной дрожью в голосе, и Эверард вновь засмеялся.

– Выбирай, – тот протянул ему раскрытые ладони. В каждой лежало по капсуле разного цвета.

– Синяя или красная? – с широкой усмешкой спросил он.

– Но здесь синяя и зеленая… – озадаченно пробормотал Демьен, поднимая взгляд.

– Ясно, фильм не смотрел… Тогда попробуем так: море или лес?

– Море, – без колебаний ответил он.

– Тогда держи, – Эверард положил ему в руку синюю капсулу и вручил стакан воды.

Демьен присмотрелся. За прозрачной синей оболочкой виднелись мелкие светлые гранулы с редкими черными вкраплениями. Возможно, дело было в выпитом за вечер алкоголе, но чем дольше он смотрел на капсулу, тем волшебнее она ему казалась. От нее словно веяло какой-то тайной.

Вспомнился момент в клубе, когда он попробовал «змеиную пряность». Как и в тот далекий день, сейчас он нутром чувствовал, что это творение Эверарда. Капсула казалась сакральным сосудом с таинственным содержимым, билетом в непознанное.

– И долго ты будешь ее гипнотизировать? – усмехнулся Эверард.

– Что это? – Демьен осторожно положил капсулу в рот и запил водой.

– Моя новая разработка. На этот раз даже легальная, – Эверард иронично улыбнулся. – Осталось создать ей положительный образ и продвинуть в массы.

– Это наркотик?

– Нет, – Эверард разделся.

– Что тогда? – Демьен послушно лег на подушку. Оттого, как любовник снимал с него халат, внутри всё сладостно дрожало. Казалось, он делает это мимоходом, но Демьен едва не плавился от истомы.

Он приподнял бедра, позволяя ему вытащить из-под себя красный шелк.

– Если я расскажу, будет куда менее интересно, – Эверард опустился рядом и подсунул руку ему под голову.

Демьен с готовностью придвинулся, облизывая губы и требовательно кладя его ладонь себе на член. От объятий, от губ, от самой близости Эверарда его окатывало сверхъестественным ознобом.

Демьен отвечал на поцелуй и плавился от касаний языка, от его вкуса. Закрывал глаза и уносился куда-то вниз и вглубь, со стоном отдаваясь сумасшедшей черноте.

Скользнув пальцем по головке, Эверард жестко приласкал его член, и Демьен задрожал, захлебываясь сдавленными стонами. Не размыкая поцелуя, он попытался повернуться на бок и подсунуть зад любовнику.

– Лежи спокойно, – тот вернул его на спину.

– Но почему?.. – недовольно застонал Демьен, вновь ловя его губы. – Я хочу тебя… Господи… я так хочу тебя! Ты обещал…

– Ш-ш-ш!.. закрой глаза.

Демьен повиновался, кусая губы от нетерпения. Что-то уже маячило на краю сознания. Что-то изменялось, мягко и едва заметно, но тем быстрее, чем сильнее он концентрировался на ощущениях… – Это афродизиак?.. Что должно произойти?

– Представь себя на берегу моря, – Эверард провел пальцем по его щеке.

– Какого именно?

– А где бы тебе хотелось сейчас оказаться?

Демьен задумался. Он припомнил их первую с Эверардом ночь в Генуе… В лицо пахнуло воспоминаниями. Видение ночного берега и удаляющейся к воде обнаженной фигуры на фоне залитой огнями черной воды было таким живым и ярким, что он едва не ахнул. И это не было похоже на простые воспоминания. Он хотел сказать об этом, но картинка уже поменялась.

Он сидел на мягком песке Таити-Ити, был вечер, тот самый вечер, и где-то рядом потрескивал костер. Он с изумлением взирал на волны впереди и слышал свист тропических птиц. И с каждой секундой всё это становилось всё более живым и реальным. Он просто не верил себе.

– О боже, я опять на острове! – воскликнул он, открывая глаза. Эверард рассмеялся. Демьен с изумлением обвел комнату взглядом – волны прорисовывались на фоне интерьера, они неторопливо наступали к самой кровати и вновь уходили назад. – Обалдеть!.. – он подхватился, пытаясь потрогать воду. – Я вижу море!

– Сейчас ты его не только увидишь, – Эверард вернул его на подушку. – Только глаза закрой.

Демьен послушно закрыл веки, тут же возвращаясь на берег, окунаясь в звуки и запахи. Он чувствовал нежный бриз кожей, вдыхал полной грудью ароматы моря и цветов. За спиной шелестели пальмовые заросли. И где-то совсем рядом потрескивал костер. Он даже слышал запах рыбы, пойманной Эверардом в тот день!

Демьен оглянулся. Любовника нигде не было видно, но всё остальное казалось до безобразия реальным. Он набрал полную горсть песка и высыпал его струйкой, оглядываясь вокруг. Поднявшись, он отряхнул зад и подошел к воде. Это была самая настоящая морская вода. Просто кошмар какой-то!.. Как его угораздило попасть на Таити? Как теперь вернуться назад?

Он должен был лежать сейчас в Нью-Йорке, в своей уютной спальне сиренево-кофейных тонов, но не мог почувствовать своего тела, как ни пытался. Вернее, он чувствовал его здесь, на берегу океана, и всё это было до безумия реально.

– Я просто фигею!.. – выдохнул он в отчаянии, плюхаясь на песок. – И как мне теперь вернуться назад?!

– Неужели всё так плохо? – послышался рядом смеющийся голос. Демьен оглянулся и с облегчением увидел Эверарда.

– Блин, я так перепугался!..

Тот обнял его за плечи, с улыбкой глядя вдаль.

– Мы словно и не уезжали никуда… – Демьен зарылся пальцами в песок. – Это какой-то термоядерный галопе… галлюци… блин, как это называется?

– Галлюциноген? Отчасти, – Эверард поднялся и направился к воде.

– Я даже запах рыбы чувствую! – Демьен подхватился следом.

– Рыбы?! – изумленно обернулся любовник.

– Ну той, которую ты поймал, помнишь?

– Так значит, ты на Таити, – засмеялся Эверард, зайдя в воду.

– А ты разве не видишь?

– Нет, – он пожал плечами и нырнул.

– Ну офигеть просто… – Демьен забежал за ним, вздымая тучи брызг. Вода была упоительно теплой, ласкающей, реальной. Он заплыл подальше и, перевернувшись на спину, уставился в небо. Бриз лизал мокрую кожу, сердце взволнованно скакало в груди. – Всё так реально!.. – прошептал он со стоном, проводя языком по соленым губам. Всё было даже реальнее, чем он помнил. Мир светился и переливался оттенками. От сочных переживаний не отвлекали ни мысли, ни эмоции. Он был поглощен моментом «сейчас».

Проплыв рядом, Эверард ущипнул его за попу. Демьен засмеялся, переворачиваясь и брызгая водой в его сторону.

– Я в шоке! Как ты это сделал?! Это же что-то просто непостижимое! У меня даже слов нет.

– Я тебе потом объясню, – усмехнулся Эверард, подплывая ближе. Мокрые волосы были заплетены во французскую косу. Темные глаза гипнотизировали. На мокрой коже блестели лунные блики. Демьен изумленно посмотрел вверх. Лунный диск блестел на небе, хотя минуту назад его там и в помине не было. Декорации прорисовывались с поражающей быстротой.

– Ты тоже принял? – он обнял любовника, обвивая его ногами в воде, прижимаясь всем телом.

– Нет, – Эверард подхватил его под ягодицы.

– Но ты же здесь!

Любовник загадочно рассмеялся, скользнув взглядом по его лицу. – Чего-нибудь хочешь?

– Поцелуй меня! – с жаром ответил Демьен.

Эверард поднялся на локте и прижался к губам Демьена, ласково проникая в рот языком. Голова того всё так же покоилась у него на руке, тело стало тяжелым, а губы – почти неподвижными, только член подергивался, истекая вязким желанием. Эверарду хотелось взять его в рот, но он не знал, в каком направлении сейчас развивается фантазия Демьена, и не хотел всё испортить непредсказуемым действием.

Демьена охватывал сонный паралич, и фразы, до этого скомканные и едва различимые, теперь и вовсе свелись к легким стонам. Диалог между ними был закончен. Эверард видел лишь движения глаз под веками и легкие подергивания тела, словно во сне. Было сложно понять, что происходит у Демьена в голове, но, судя по эрекции, всё шло по намеченному плану. Оставалось только надеется, что на берегу Таити-Ити тот всё еще с ним.

Эверард усмехнулся и лег рядом. Желание овладеть Демьеном в таком состоянии становилось нестерпимым. Хотелось долго рассматривать, прикасаться, обладать… таким безвольным, одурманенным, податливым.

– Пойдем на берег? – выдохнул Демьен после поцелуя.

– Как хочешь, – улыбнулся любовник.

Вода мерцала в лунном свете. Они выбрались на берег и почти тут же, обнявшись, упали на песок.

– Как долго будет действовать капсула? – прошептал он, подрагивая от желания, подставляя поцелуям шею и губы.

– Спросишь об этом потом, – ответил любовник, и Демьен насторожился.

– А как называется этот препарат? – спросил он.

Словно почувствовав его подозрения, любовник отстранился и поцеловал в висок.

– Чего ты хочешь? – вновь спросил он, прижимая его ладонь к своей щеке. Взгляд был мягким, ласкающим, и всё это до боли напоминало Демьену его одинокие фантазии, когда он мог делать с Эверардом всё, что хотел. Когда тот следовал его желаниям и был то мягким, то непреклонным. Но всё это было лишь тенью настоящего Эверарда. Фантазия, насколько бы хорошей она ни была, не могла отразить всей его глубины, всей его сложности и ранящей душу неоднозначности.

– Тебя ведь здесь нет… – Демьен вслушивался в плеск моря и треск костра. – Я всё это сам придумал, да?..

Любовник молчал. Вокруг уже совсем стемнело.

– Я не хочу так… – Демьен зажмурился, мотая головой, и, когда открыл глаза, понял, что остался один. Запах готовящейся рыбы до безумия напоминал ту ночь, когда он лежал на волнах, медитируя… Эх, если бы Эверард был здесь, то мог бы сделать с ним всё, что он не позволил ему в тот раз!.. А что, если принять по капсуле одновременно?

Демьен поднялся на ноги и закричал:

– Эй! Я хочу обратно!!! Что мне сделать, чтобы вернуться?!

Но ответа не было, только слышался шум волн и звуки ночных птиц. Он должен был чувствовать себя одиноким, внезапно оказавшись на краю света в чем мать родила, но мысль эта была до того нелепой, что Демьен только подпрыгнул, вновь пытаясь докричаться до любовника.

 

Эверард протянул руку и выключил ночник. В тот же момент прояснились светочувствительные окна, и комната наполнилась светом городских огней.

В полумраке постанывал Демьен. Эверард смотрел в потолок, не фокусируя взгляд. Он ждал знак… Ждал, когда Демьен кончит. Как-то он сказал Демьену: люблю тебя так сильно, что могу и не трахать. И это было правдой. Но как же сильно хотелось сейчас хотя бы обнять его, поцеловать в губы.

Желание становилось болезненным. Эверард выравнивал дыхание и балансировал на грани, наблюдая за собой, цедя ощущения медленными глотками.

Вдруг Демьен тихо и протяжно застонал. Эверард посмотрел на него и заметил, что эрекция опала. Что-то явно пошло не так, и это было неожиданно. Он включил свет и проверил время, раздумывая возвращать ли Демьена инъекцией или дождаться обычного пробуждения.

Действие препарата вот-вот должно было закончиться. Он сел напротив, разминая его ступни и ладони. Дыхание Демьена выровнялось, а лицо наполнилось покоем, – он явно входил в фазу сна и естественного пробуждения. Эверард лег рядом, прижимая его к себе.

– Что случилось? – спросил он через минуту, когда тот потянулся всем телом и удивленно открыл глаза.

– Сейчас утро или вечер? – Демьен зевал, оглядывая комнату.

Эверард улыбнулся. – Сон хотя бы помнишь?

– Да… Мы с тобой были на Таити.

– И что мы делали?

– Плавали и целовались… – Демьен с легким отупением рассматривал блики ночника на потолке, пытаясь вспомнить, что они делали до того, как лечь спать, какой сегодня день и во сколько спектакль: вечером или в обед. Он перевел взгляд на любовника и внезапно всё вспомнил: и ресторан, и незнакомый ник в телефоне, и капсулу.

– Блин, почему ты не предупредил меня, что тебя там не будет! – расстроился он. – И почему так хочется спать?..

– Я там был. Точнее – мой голос, до определенного момента. А спать хочется, потому что мозг пережил нехилую эйфорию. Это нормально. Так что случилось?

– В смысле?..

– Я думал, ты оторвешься там как следует, – Эверард усмехнулся. – Франца часом не видел?

– Проклятье!.. О чем ты говоришь?! И вообще… я не хочу трахаться со своими фантазиями…

Эверард широко улыбался.

– А знаешь… это бомба! – примирительно прошептал Демьен. – Я никогда подобного не испытывал. Всё было настолько реально! В голове не укладывается! Я даже вкус чувствовал и запахи – всё!!!

Эверард с усмешкой целовал его.

– Это наночастицы. Они встраиваются в мозг и капилляры, создавая ощущение полного присутствия. Не переживай, вещество безопасно. Мы тестировали его несколько лет. Выведется через пару часов.

– Мне сейчас кажется, что всё это было сном... Но это реальнее любой реальности! А какие еще есть места? Где можно побывать?

– А где хочешь. Можно даже с близким человеком увидеться. Но такие вещи я планирую создавать на заказ…

Демьен прильнул к Эверарду, кладя голову ему на плечо.

– Я теперь так спать хочу, – пробормотал он. – Думал, мы займемся любовью, – он взялся за его член. – Надо было нам обоим принять.

Эверард улыбнулся. – Мне нравится ход твоих мыслей, но не факт, что мы попали бы в одно место. К тому же, мне интересно за тобой наблюдать.

Эверард чувствовал, как расслабляется рука Демьена на его члене, как тяжелеет голова.

– Спи, – ссунув его на подушку, он выключил свет и накрыл их обоих одеялом.

– Ты ведь хочешь меня… – сквозь сон пробормотал Демьен.

– Не переживай, я трахну тебя, когда заснешь, – невозмутимо ответил Эверард. – И не раз.

Демьен заржал, уткнувшись в подушку. – Ну ладно… надеюсь, я проснусь.

 

Снизив скорость, Линда въехала в ворота своего особняка. Мышцы гудели, словно после тренировки, волосы сбились в спутанные пряди и голова кружилась от скоростной езды без шлема. Адреналин напрочь выветрил хмель из крови, но она чувствовала себя до странности опьяненной. Опьяненной усталостью и свободой. Опьяненной самодостаточностью.

Уже ставя байк в гараж, она знала, что будет гонять всю свою жизнь (и дай бог, чтобы жизнь эта была долгой!), потому что упоение риском и скоростью мало с чем могло сравниться, как и ощущение полной власти над пространством. Ни Франц, ни Жаклин не унаследовали страсти отца к мотоциклам, но сейчас Линда была этому рада. Она радовалась возможности остаться один на один с собой, с природой, с темными хтоническими силами.

Когда, проехав город на бешеной скорости и оставив его далеко позади, она остановилась на слабоосвещенной дороге и заглушила двигатель, ее обдало тишиной, запахом сухих трав и моря. Ни одно другое средство передвижения не могло подарить такой свободы, такой маневренности и независимости.

Она любила скорость. Она обожала ездить на пределе. Садясь на байк, она вновь становилась самой собой: независимой и одинокой воительницей, которой всегда себя ощущала. Бесцельно мчась к горизонту, она сливалась с природой, с огромным и непостижимым миром. Она рисковала каждую минуту: даже в шлеме и специальном костюме жизнь байкера наполнена особой хрупкостью, а уж ездить без защиты было настоящей блажью. И именно эта поджидающая со всех сторон опасность взвинчивала градус собственного бытия. Она гуляла над пропастью. Всё ее тело было напряжено, а ум – осознан, и каждая минута проживалась как отдельный, полный ощущений конгломерат времени.

Поднявшись с байка, Линда почувствовала, как гудят ноги на цементном полу. Покачиваясь от пережитой эйфории, она направилась к лестнице. Дай бог, Джеки не успела заметить ее исчезновения.

Но надежды были напрасными – дисплей мобильника сообщал о нескольких пропущенных звонках. Все они были от Жаклин, кроме одного… Сердце ускорило ритм. Линда смотрела на экран телефона и не знала, что делать. Она пыталась понять, не поздно ли звонить, но понятия не имела, где сейчас находится Эверард. Наконец, испытывая странный подъем и волнение, она решилась.

Долго никто не отвечал. Ругая себя, она уже собиралась выключить телефон, когда вдруг услышала голос Эверарда.

– Кажется, я тебя разбудила, – пробормотала она, поднимаясь в неосвещенный холл.

В комнате с видом на бассейн всё так же работал телевизор, и Жаклин, лежа на кровати-подиуме, смотрела фильм. Увидев ее, Джеки встрепенулась. Она уже собиралась подняться, но заметила, что Линда говорит по телефону, и только изобразила благодарственный поклон богам, показывая, как отлегло от сердца. Линда беззвучно засмеялась и махнула ей рукой, возвращаясь в холл.

– Всё в порядке, – голос Эверарда казался сонным.

– Прости! Я просто увидела звонок… – Линда сама не понимала, отчего так волнуется. – Ты чего-то хотел?

– Хотел узнать, как твои дела, – сев на постели, Эверард уперся спиной в изголовье.

– Ну-у… у меня всё хорошо. Да… Всё хорошо.

– Что за пришельцы тебя похитили? – разговаривая вполголоса, он смотрел на любовника. Демьен лежал на боку, спиной к нему, зарывшись по самый нос в одеяло, и Эверард не был уверен, спит ли тот на самом деле или только делает вид.

– Пришельцы? – улыбнулась Линда.

– Джеки сказала, что ты куда-то исчезла.

– А… я просто немного покаталась.

– Понятно… – ответил Эверард.

– Всё хорошо, – вновь повторила Линда, но он слышал по ее голосу, что это далеко не так. Веселье и флирт исчезли из их общения. Она была взволнованна и напряжена. И мысль, что именно он – причина этого напряжения, была неприятной.

– Что не дает тебе покоя? – спросил Эверард.

Она замолчала. Он тоже молчал, глядя на Демьена и размышляя, насколько откровенно может сейчас говорить. Он уже знал, что именно мучает Линду, и ему хотелось успокоить ее, рассказать о своих чувствах, обо всей этой бесконечной, вызывающей благоговение сложности, о том, что понял за долгие годы жизни, окунуть в бездну бытия. Он знал, что она поймет. Всегда понимала…

– Скажи мне что-нибудь… как друг, – наконец произнесла Линда.

Эверард улыбнулся, поднимая взгляд. – Что на тебе сейчас?

Линда на секунду зависла и тут же задохнулась от смеха. Смех был слегка нервным, но Эверард чувствовал, как падает напряжение.

– Ну… – подыгрывая ему, протянула она низким, искушающим голосом. – Сейчас на мне кожаные брюки и косуха на голое тело…

– Так-так, продолжай, – Эверард изобразил нетерпение, чем опять ее развеселил.

– И на мне нет… – начала Линда, но не смогла продолжить, задыхаясь от смеха.

Эверард тоже ржал, зажимая рот и глядя на любовника.

– Похоже, я сейчас Демьена разбужу, – выдавил он сквозь смех и поднялся с постели, уходя в другую комнату.

– Что ж ты сразу не сказал? Я же вас там всех разбудила!..

– Нас тут не так много, не преувеличивай, – Эверард включил свет и налил себе коньяка.

Линда загадочно молчала. Он не мог понять, почему.

– Прости, что разбудила… – наконец сказала она.

– Не извиняйся, – он сделал глоток и поднял глаза.

– Я была рада услышать твой голос… Спокойной ночи.

Эверард подавил вздох. – Будь другом, посади завтра Джеки на самолет.

– Хорошо, – Линда улыбнулась, но он слышал в ее интонациях всё ту же странную грусть. – Я всё сделаю, не переживай.

 – Спасибо, – он помолчал. – Приятных снов.

 

Демьен лежал, изображая сон, и внимательно слушал разговор любовника. Из удушающих пауз доносился едва различимый женский голос, смех… Сердце стучало заполошно и горько. И когда Эверард встал и вышел из спальни, Демьен распахнул глаза. Сна как не бывало.

Через несколько минут Эверард вернулся. В воздухе чувствовался аромат коньяка. Демьен лежал, пытаясь усмирить сердцебиение, но расслабиться не получалось.

– Кто это был? – спросил он, стараясь говорить как можно спокойнее.

– Всё же разбудил… – усмехнулся Эверард.

– Еще бы! Вы ржали, как кони! – подскочив, Демьен развернулся к нему лицом. – Кто это был?!

– Не заводись, – улыбнулся Эверард. – Это была Линда.

Демьен сел, прижав колено к груди и внимательно глядя на Эверарда, пытаясь разобрать его эмоции.

– Это она… Норвега? – прошептал он, утыкаясь губами в колено. Он сам не понимал, отчего в нем поднимается такая волна тоски.

Эверард подложил руку под голову, рассматривая его в ночном полумраке. – Да, малыш, – ответил он спокойно.

– А почему Норвега? – Демьен покусывал кожу, не сводя с него внимательного взгляда.

– Просто Норвега, – пожал плечами Эверард. – Потому что из Норвегии.

– Ты никогда мне ничего не рассказываешь! – вспылил Демьен. – Особенно о ней!

– Потому что знаю твою реакцию, – Эверард глубоко вздохнул. – Хорошо. Что ты хочешь знать?

– Расскажи, что между вами было... – Демьен переплел пальцы до хруста в суставах.

– Задавай вопросы – и я отвечу.

Демьен растерялся. Он хотел знать всё. Все подробности, все мелочи, даже в каких позах они занимались сексом, но понимал, что убьет Эверарда, просто убьет его, если тот сдержит обещание и обо всем ему расскажет.

– Вы занимались сексом? – выпалил он, и Эверард не сдержал короткий смех. – Хотя нет… конечно, занимались… Я хотел спросить… ты любил ее?

– Любил, – ответил Эверард.

– Почему тогда вы расстались? – спросил Демьен. Ночная темнота остужала эмоциональный накал, и, казалось, так легко отдаться во власть безграничной откровенности.

Эверард повернулся на бок, подперев голову ладонью. – Линде так было проще, – его взгляд стал задумчивым, направленным в никуда. – Она любила меня, и ей хотелось быть единственной.

– Я ее понимаю…

Эверард усмехнулся. – Ей было проще расстаться со мной, чем смириться, что у меня есть семья. Всё или ничего.

– А вот этого я не понимаю… Я бы ни за что на свете с тобой не расстался, – Демьен не мог отвести взгляд, завороженный эмоциями на красивом лице. Было заметно, что Эверарду тяжело говорить о Линде, и Демьен изводился. Внутри всё дрожало от нетерпения узнать что-то новое, но вместе с маниакальным интересом поднималась волна страха услышать нечто такое, что ввергнет его в новые пучины страдания и ревности… Впрочем, он уже ревновал.

– Мы остались друзьями, – задумчиво продолжил Эверард. Казалось, он осторожно подбирает фразы, хотя мог бы рассказать намного больше. – И я не жалею. Настоящих друзей у меня не так уж много, а Линда – прекрасный друг.

Лицо Демьена обиженно вытянулось.

– А Франц? – спросил он через минуту. – Как он с ней оказался?

– Франц всегда был ее пламенным поклонником, – Эверард притянул его к себе за руку. – Почти с самого основания группы.

– Тебе нравилось заниматься с ней сексом? – сдавленно пробормотал Демьен, приникая к нему всем телом.

Эверард удивленно повел головой. – А вот это уже дело личное.

– Но ты обещал! – запротестовал Демьен.

– Нет, мой маленький мазохист, – Эверард медленно провел ладонями вдоль его спины и ягодиц. – Об этом я рассказывать не буду.

– Ну что тебе стоит?.. Просто скажи: нравилось или нет? – Демьен заглядывал любовнику в глаза, всё внутри зудело от нездорового интереса. – Обещаю, что не буду ревновать.

– Ты уже ревнуешь.

– Ну скажи!.. Тебе с ней было хорошо? Какая она?

Эверард невесело усмехнулся. – Если тебе нравится страдать, будь добр, делай это без моего участия.

Демьен обиженно оттолкнулся от его груди. Тело Эверарда, как самый изощренный грех, влекло его и обжигало. И было так больно сознавать, что кто-то еще знал его одурманивающую страсть. Губы дрожали, Демьен готов был заплакать.

– Неужели было так хорошо, что ты даже не хочешь говорить об этом?! – задыхаясь от боли, он сел. – Лучше, чем со мной?!..

Еще пытаясь сдержаться, он всхлипывал и спешно вытирал слезы, но те слишком быстро катились по щекам. Эверард уже сидел рядом, притягивая к себе, нашептывая успокаивающие слова. Демьен рыдал, не в силах выносить его нежность. Тело подрагивало от прикосновений, и он уже не понимал, то ли его сотрясает от ревности и обиды, то ли от возбуждения.

– Глупенький мой мальчик…

– Ну скажи! Тебе с ней было лучше, чем со мной?..

– По-другому.

Демьен отпихнул любовника, но лишь сам упал на постель и от обиды отвернулся, утыкаясь заплаканным лицом в скомканное одеяло. Эверард растянулся рядом, целуя его спину.

– С ней было по-другому. Просто по-другому… – проникнув рукой ему под живот, Эверард обхватил член и потерся носом о щеку Демьена. Его щека была влажной. Эверард медленно слизнул с нее жидкую соль, чувствуя, как затих Демьен. В груди пекло от любви и странной горечи. Нестерпимое желание сочилось по венам.

Член в его ладони ощутимо налился тяжестью. Не желая выпускать его из рук, Эверард потянулся к ночнику ногой. Включив его, он пальцами ступни подхватил со столика и бросил на постель пластиковую бутылку любриканта.

Ресницы любовника дрожали, он уже не плакал. Эверард поцеловал его в уголок глаза и потерся щекой о плечо. Член Демьена сочился смазкой. Эверард ласково сжал его, и Демьен со стоном двинул бедрами, скользя в его ладони, комкая пальцами одеяло.

Всё так же держа его в руке, Эверард прошелся вдоль узкой спины поцелуями. Демьен оглянулся и чуть приподнял зад, разводя бедра. В заплаканных глазах сквозило нешуточное возбуждение. Его ненаглядный, обожаемый мальчик… Эверард укусил его за ягодицу и, вставив в анус носик пластиковой бутылки, выдавил немного любриканта. Демьен шумно выдохнул, расставляя ноги, раскрываясь.

– Лежи смирно, – Эверард выбросил бутылку и звучно шлепнул его по заднице. – Это за то, что лазишь по чужим телефонам. – Это… – за первым последовал другой ощутимый шлепок, – за то, что не спишь и подслушиваешь чужие разговоры.

Демьен удивленно поднял голову, но тут же со стоном прижался губами к одеялу: Эверард целовал место удара, лаская анус, ввергая в мучительный трепет.

Неожиданно поцелуй сменился еще одним обжигающим шлепком.

– С-с!.. – Демьен шокированно взвился, оборачиваясь.

– А это… – Эверард с нежностью укусил его. – За низкую самооценку.

Демьен сконфуженно опустился на постель, вновь чувствуя внутри движение пальца, вновь ерзая членом в гладкой ладони.

– Я хочу тебя, – прошептал он несмело, весь в ожидании ласки и нового шлепка.

– Не сомневаюсь… – Эверард целовал его ягодицы, двигая пальцем в узком отверстии. Демьен с дрожью тыкался ему в ладонь, раскрытый, уязвимый. Тусклый свет ночника освещал приподнятую попку, промежность и розовую набухшую мошонку. Эверард смотрел и не мог оторваться. Одна ягодица горела от шлепков. Приникнув щекой ко второй, он наблюдал, как плоть словно засасывает его фаланги, обхватывая упругой, скользкой глубиной.

Демьен стонал, нетерпеливо ерзая, умоляя. Эверард вытащил палец и погладил припухший влажный анус. Тот пульсировал от нетерпения, чуть открываясь и вновь туго стягиваясь.

– Ну-у-у!.. – со стоном протянул Демьен, кусая одеяло, с напряжением выгибаясь и демонстрируя всего себя. – Пожалуйста… м-м!..

– Шикарная у тебя попка, – Эверард скользнул обратно, чувствуя, как сильнее увлажнился член в ладони, и тут же добавил второй палец, растягивая тугие мышцы. Он целовал и покусывал нежную кожу, двигая рукой всё настойчивее, и Демьен стонал в одеяло, всхлипывая и вновь умоляя.

– Расслабься.

Когда Эверард скользнул внутрь третьим пальцем, Демьен почувствовал, как покрывается испариной. Желание становилось невыносимым, одеяло у губ всё пропиталось слюной. Хотелось ощутить проникновение еще глубже, больше, сильнее. Он стонал и умолял, превращаясь в ненасытное алчущее существо.

– М-м!.. Вставь мне! – выдохнул он и услышал тихий смех.

Небольшая заминка, прохладная струйка смазки – и Демьен почувствовал, как тесно стало в заднице. Три пальца? Четыре? Не сказать, чтобы он этого не хотел (хотел и еще как! о, он хотел всего и сразу!..), но страх потерять форму заставил его опрометью выскользнуть из рук любовника.

– Какой ты шустрый! – Эверард полег от смеха лицом в постель.

– Что ты собирался сделать? – Демьен рассматривал его, едва дыша.

– Иди сюда, – Эверард обдал его томным взглядом. – Чего ты боишься?

– Не знаю… – Демьен вернулся в его объятия, и Эверард сразу перевернул его на живот, заставляя раскрыться и принять ту же позу.

– Скажи правду, – он лизнул его.

Демьен дрожал, бедра похотливо двигались, словно независимо от его воли.

– Я боюсь, что ты ко мне охладеешь, – со сдавленным стоном произнес он.

– Думаешь, меня интересует только твоя задница?

Словно разом потеряв интерес к тому, что делал, Эверард отстранился. Но не успел Демьен запротестовать, как любовник расположился сверху, целуя его спину, волосы и шею.

Плавное проникновение вызвало волну шока. Член вошел на всю длину, погружая в томительную агонию и трепет. Демьен замер, едва дыша. Эверард еще не двигался, но он уже извивался, целиком становясь напряжением в паху, тягучим желанием в животе. Краем сознания он чувствовал, как Эверард сжимает его ноги коленями, заставляя сдвинуть бедра, как подсовывает руку ему под голову.

Когда любовник качнул бедрами, Демьен, захлебываясь стоном, схватил его за руку. Он терял всего себя без остатка. В заднице было непривычно тесно, и он всхлипывал до икоты, когда Эверард ритмично подавался внутрь, сжимая его коленями и придавливая к постели.

По сравнению с тем, что Демьен чувствовал внутри, яркие внешние моменты бесконечного сейчас казались маловажными, хотя в них было всё: одурманивающая тяжесть тела любовника, его шепот, его дыхание над ухом и рука под щекой. Но движения его бедер оглушали. Демьен захлебывался от каждой фрикции, томный и податливый, истекающий соком и уже совершенно не принадлежащий самому себе.

Он закрывал глаза и словно со стороны видел прохладную гладь постели. Сердцебиение зашкаливало. Он корчился и стонал. Он хватался то за пальцы Эверарда, то за его бедро, прижимая к себе теснее. Он мелко дрожал, ощущая весь его член в себе.

И всё это было одновременно здесь и где-то за гранью… За гранью разворачивающейся в его животе мистерии. За гранью сочных, опаляющих переживаний. Он уже совершенно не помнил себя, только протяжно вскрикивал и вновь переходил на стоны.

Уже кончая, он на миг попал в сказочное царство золотых стрекоз. Постанывая в забытье и продолжая ерзать на члене, он лежал на боку и наблюдал за причудливой игрой света на тонких крылышках. Их легкий бег вызывал судороги и мурашки по всему телу.

Дав ему немного времени, Эверард перевернулся вместе с ним на спину. Демьен вновь был на его члене, точнее он с него и не сходил. Широко раздвинув ноги и упираясь ступнями в постель, он покачивал бедрами, наслаждаясь затапливающим давлением внутри. Он почти лежал на любовнике, откинув голову на подставленную руку. Он парил… Он был таким слабым, что просто изгибался и позволял Эверарду трахать себя.

Когда он кончил, но не испытал облегчения, а лишь головокружительное скольжение в темноту и опять магнитом к Эверарду, Демьен уже знал, что это будет одна из тех ночей, когда он будет сгорать и жаждать, но не получит облегчения.

Лежа рядом с Эверардом и рассматривая его в призрачном свете ночника, Демьен готов был плакать. Чем больше тот давал ему, тем сильнее становилась жажда.

– Я сделаю всё, что хочешь!.. – прошептал он, смаргивая слезы. – Абсолютно всё!..

Он готов был умолять и обещать что угодно, лишь бы Эверард не оставлял его, не выпускал из рук, вновь и вновь целовал, вновь овладевал им, даже если он будет терять сознание.

– Что с тобой? – Эверард целовал его приоткрытый рот, слизывая струящиеся по щекам слезы. – Где болит?..

– Здесь, – Демьен прижал ладонь к груди.

– Что случилось?

– Просто я хочу тебя, – говорил он едва слышно, не зная, как объяснить свои чувства. – Я постоянно так хочу тебя…

– Глупенький, – усмехнулся Эверард. – Я люблю тебя, – прошептал он у самых его губ. – Ты мой маленький сексоголик.

– Нет, я хочу именно тебя, – Демьен прижался к нему, забываясь на руке. О, это было сказочно приятно!

Эверард поднялся, помогая ему перелечь на другой край постели. Демьен чувствовал себя изможденным, тело гудело.

– Когда ты уезжаешь?

– Утром, – Эверард выключил свет, и комната погрузилась в спасительную темноту.

– Тогда я не хочу спать, не хочу упускать эту ночь… Ты еще расскажешь мне про Линду?

Эверард помолчал. – Как-нибудь в другой раз. Выпить хочешь?

 

В бессонных ночах, подобных этой, была особая романтика. Они казались бесконечными, безумными, выпавшими не только из череды одинаковых дней, но и вообще из потока времени. Сидя на кухне за столом, Демьен ощущал то особое чувство середины ночи, когда кажется, что завтра бесконечно далеко и что утро никогда не наступит.

Словно зачарованный, он наблюдал, как Эверард готовит их поздний ужин. По кухне разносился запах жареной свинины и специй.

– А давай повторим, когда ты вернешься?

– Что именно? – любовник вылил на сковородку еще немного розового вина.

– Все это, – Демьен нырнул вилкой в салат. – Мне начинает нравиться есть по ночам.

– Ночью лучше спать, – Эверард плеснул вина в бокалы и разложил мясо по тарелкам.

– Так странно слышать это от тебя.

– С меня пример лучше не брать.

– А ничего, что я пью после той капсулы? Как она, кстати, называется? – Демьен отпил, глядя, как Эверард наконец садится за стол, и не в силах сдержать счастливую улыбку.

– Совершенно ничего страшного… А препарат называется «Фантазис», – Эверард бросил на него внимательный взгляд. – Выглядишь измождено. Надо поспать.

– Да ну… у меня всё равно завтра выходной.

– Чем будешь заниматься?

– Не знаю… Устрою шоппинг, наверное. Хочу обновить гардероб… Может быть, встречусь с кем-нибудь.

Демьен понятия не имел, чем будет заниматься. Джеки и Франца не было в городе, и он чувствовал себя одиноко.

– Почему бы тебе не съездить к Джулии? – Эверард задумчиво жевал мясо.

Демьен бросил на него смущенный взгляд. – Ты серьезно? Я давно ее не видел… – он сам не понимал, почему так смущается, но щеки уже полыхали.

Эверард неожиданно засмеялся, прижав ко рту тыльную сторону ладони.

– Что?

– Всё в порядке, – любовник жевал, не глядя на него и стараясь сдержать улыбку, отчего сильнее обрисовывались его умопомрачительные скулы. Демьен сконфуженно рассматривал его, пытаясь понять.

– Почему ты смеешься?

– Не обращай внимания, – Эверард положил вилку и, притянув его к себе, примирительно поцеловал в уголок губ. – Если будет желание съездить к Джулии, не стесняйся.

– Ладно…

Они ели молча, Эверард казался задумчивым.

– Ты хороший мальчик? – неожиданно спросил он, допив вино, и поманив его к себе на колени.

Демьен нервно рассмеялся. Обняв любовника, он непонимающе посмотрел ему в лицо. Но глаза Эверарда были серьезными. Он внимательно изучал его одним из тех взглядов, которые Демьен не мог до конца понять. И сейчас, сидя у него на коленях, он словно вдруг вспомнил, с кем имеет дело. Это был взгляд опасного человека.

– Д-да, – неопределенно пожал он плечами, не зная, что Эверард имеет в виду и к чему вообще ведет этот вопрос. – Наверное.

– Главное, чтобы ты был умным мальчиком, – Эверард опустил взгляд, с усмешкой скользя рукой ему под халат. – У меня есть небольшой подарок для тебя. Только сильно не возбуждайся: это явно не то, о чем ты мог подумать.

Пытаясь скрыть страх, Демьен интуитивно уткнулся губами ему в висок, отчего-то испытывая сильную потребность поскорее спрятаться в другой комнате.

– Ты меня пугаешь, – прошептал он, и Эверард поднял глаза. В них сквозила истома, ирония и что-то еще, отчего Демьену становилось не по себе.

– Не надо пугаться. Просто будь умным мальчиком, – Эверард поцеловал его в губы. – Подожди здесь.

Выйдя из кухни, он вернулся с плоской деревянной шкатулкой.

Демьен не знал, что думать. Открыв ее, он обнаружил заряженный пистолет с запасным магазином. Увиденное мгновенно бросило его в переживания прошлого года: телохранители, тренировки, разлука... В череде благополучных дней, начавшихся после возвращения с островов, он как-то позабыл о нерешенных проблемах Эверарда. Теперь его отъезд виделся в ином свете.

Демьен перевел на любовника шокированный взгляд.

– Было довольно непросто получить на тебя лицензию, учитывая твой возраст, но я хочу, чтобы у тебя было оружие, – ответил тот. – Прошу, будь благоразумен.

Демьен сглотнул.

– Думаю, тебе не придется вынимать его из кобуры, – продолжал Эверард. – Но пусть он всегда будет с тобой, когда меня нет рядом.

– Но зачем?!..

– Сможешь перемещаться по городу без телохранителя, – Эверард проверил его реакцию и подался вперед, глядя в глаза. – Я подарил его тебе, но помни: если посчитаю нужным, могу забрать в любой момент.

Демьен с готовностью кивнул, согласный хоть сейчас отдать любовнику этот смертоносный предмет.

– И не забывай обещание, которое ты дал мне на берегу Таити-Ити.

 


	118. Chapter 118

### 4

 

Рассвет приближался предательски быстро. Демьен лежал на Эверарде, раскинув бедра, положив голову ему на грудь, и чувствовал, как сиреневые сумерки ползут по коже. Ему хотелось забыться на поверхности воды, не сопротивляться, позволить потоку нести себя в бесконечность.

Слезы сочились из глаз, и он ничего не мог с ними поделать. Рана в груди была настолько глубока, что он чувствовал себя пронзенным насквозь.

Они занимались любовью до изнеможения, но он всё равно хотел. Хотел чего-то недостижимого, чего сам до конца не понимал. Он жаждал слиться с Эверардом, стать навсегда его частью, пусть даже это будет означать конец его самого, конец Демьена Кавалли как личности.

Почувствовав, как по спине невесомо скользнули пальцы, он всхлипнул, жмурясь в истоме. Губы дрожали, он чувствовал себя оголенным нервом.

– Всё будет хорошо, – сказал Эверард глухо, и Демьен уткнулся лицом ему в грудь, чувствуя ласкающий тембр всем своим телом.

– Всё в порядке, – прошептал он в нос.

– Мой Демьен… – с улыбкой ответил Эверард, и Демьен вновь почувствовал, как взбалтывается в венах осадок наслаждения.

Он поднял голову, заглядывая любовнику в лицо. Его темные глаза и усмехающиеся припухшие губы бросали в озноб и одержимость. О, это было похоже на наваждение!..

– Боже… – простонал он, ложась щекой обратно. – Что ты со мной делаешь?..

Эверард смеялся, и Демьен возбуждался даже от этого смеха. Тело любовника казалось живительным нектаром, к которому он приникал, как к святыне, забывая о боли и усталости. Желание разгоралось со скоростью лесного пожара.

Он с усилием поднялся на руках и приник распухшими губами ко рту Эверарда, умоляюще заглядывая в глаза и видя, как расширяются его зрачки.

– Сделаем это еще раз?.. – прошептал он со стоном, ерзая бедрами.

– Боюсь, в туалет ты еще неделю сходить не сможешь, – вопреки своим словам Эверард подхватил его под ягодицы, приподнимая и вновь опуская себе на живот, словно играясь.

– Я оправлюсь к твоему возвращению, – усмехнулся Демьен, упираясь руками ему в грудь и сползая попкой к паху. Он чувствовал его возбуждение, знал, что сейчас это вновь случится, и дрожал в нетерпении.

Эверард смотрел на него таким взглядом, что Демьен задыхался. Слабый и зачарованный, он покорно поддался, когда тот придвинул его бедра к своему лицу.

Демьен шумно дышал и запрокидывал голову, тая у него во рту. Господи, если бы только это блаженство могло длиться вечно!.. Слезы текли по щекам. Он был переполнен.

Услышав его всхлипывания, Эверард вытолкнул член языком и, несмотря на протесты, уложил Демьена рядом.

– Что опять случилось? – спросил он, собирая влагу с его лица поцелуями.

– Это от блаженства… – виновато прошептал Демьен. В груди что-то мелко и взволнованно дрожало.

– Не похоже что-то.

– Трахнешь меня еще раз до отъезда? – он поймал его ладонь и прижался к тыльной стороне губами.

– Может, чуть позже, – Эверард вновь целовал его мокрые щеки и приоткрытые губы, касался слипшихся ресниц языком. Демьен млел от его нежности и только сильнее плакал. Тоска, любовь и жажда – о, какая сильная жажда! – переполняли его.

– Сон тебя отрезвит. Надо поспать.

Губы Эверарда скользнули по шее, и Демьен выгнулся, прижимая его голову к своей груди. Прикосновения рождали дрожь и истому.

– О-о-о… мой бог! – только и сумел он прошептать, когда рот любовника прошелся по животу и вновь обхватил его изнывающий орган.

Демьен бессильно млел в блаженстве. Чуть повернув голову на бок, он рассматривал ягодицы и прогнувшуюся в пояснице спину любовника. Тот лежал на животе, приподнявшись на локтях. Когда он опустил голову, вобрав его член целиком, сжав головку горлом, Демьен изогнулся, хватая его за волосы и подаваясь бедрами навстречу.

– Господи, как хорошо!.. – кричал он сорванным голосом. – А-а!.. я сейчас сойду с ума!..

Ему казалось, что он пуст, выжат досуха, но Эверард продолжал сосать, бросая его в новые спазмы и исступление, превращая эйфорию в изысканную боль, которую Демьен не мог больше вынести, но умолял дать ему вкусить еще немного.

Он стонал, он плыл в невесомости, он был безумен…

Когда Эверард лег рядом, Демьен только обессилено придвинулся, утыкаясь лицом ему в плечо. Он был смятой тряпичной куклой. Глаза и лоб горели, губы распухли, и всё тело звенело от усталости. Какая безумная ночь!.. Господи, неужели он никогда не насытится? Эта одержимость была невыносима!

– Я наркоман? – прошептал он горестно, когда Эверард накрыл их обоих одеялом.

Не слыша ответа, Демьен с трудом разлепил глаза и вновь поразился, как быстро светлеет. Эверард смотрел в ответ с задумчивой серьезностью.

– Не знаю, малыш. Это ты мне скажи, что я упустил в твоей жизни.

Демьен глядел на него и вновь хотел плакать: оттого что они так сладостно близко и оттого что не менее близко расставание.

– Если ты переживаешь о недавнем опыте, то зря, – Эверард подсунул руку ему под голову. – Я же сказал, что препарат не вызывает привыкания. Разве что психологическое. Но это уже зависит от насыщенности жизни и желания ее разнообразить. А у тебя жизнь и так насыщенная.

– Я не о том… – Демьен со стоном уткнулся ему в шею. – Я хочу тебя снова и снова. Даже когда физически уже не могу хотеть! Обещай, что мы еще раз… – он замолчал, прижавшись губами к его коже.

Эверард молчал, долго гладя его по спине. Наконец он поцеловал в лоб и сказал:

– Спи, малыш.

Демьен не знал, был ли это гипноз, потому что мгновенно он не заснул, но всё же послушно перелег на подушку, обнимая любовника за талию.

Он больше ни о чем не просил. Только иногда вздрагивал сквозь дрему, боясь пропустить его отъезд.

 

– Надо найти тебе агента, – задумчиво изрек Эверард утром. Демьен тревожно зашевелился, щурясь от солнечных лучей. Светочувствительные окна заметно приглушали их ослепляющий весенний блеск, но глаза всё равно болели. От слез, от похмелья, от недосыпа. Эверард лежал на спине, положив руку на лоб.

– Ты обещал, что не будешь меня продвигать, – облизнув губы, хрипло возразил Демьен.

– Даже при всем желании я не смогу постоянно подыскивать тебе удачные предложения.

– Но я хочу всё делать сам!.. Я хотел проверить, на что способен без твоей помощи, помнишь?

Эверард сжал переносицу пальцами и, щурясь, открыл глаза. – Малыш, агент есть у любого уважающего себя актера. Он всего лишь будет защищать твои интересы, подыскивать годные роли, может быть, даже договорится о съемках в кино. Он может параллельно работать и с другими актерами. Так что не переживай, звездой в одночасье ты не станешь.

Потянувшись, Эверард спустил ноги с постели и вышел из комнаты. Демьен лежал, прислушиваясь к его перемещениям. Спать хотелось неимоверно. Понукая себя всеми силами, он всё же перетек в сидячее положение и отыскал шелковый халат.

Когда он зашел в ванную, Эверард уже брился своей «опаской». Демьен остановился в дверях, с тоской прижимаясь щекой к косяку. Он не знал, почему так грустит. Ведь это был далеко не первый отъезд любовника и, наверняка, не последний.

Он не хотел мешать ему и смотрел со стороны, но в очередной раз оказался бессилен перед непонятной силой, что так яростно тянула его к Эверарду.

– Ты презираешь меня? – спросил он, с протяжным вздохом уткнувшись ему в спину. Вздох больше походил на стон.

– С чего вдруг? – Эверард сполоснул лезвие.

Демьен прошелся пальцами по его груди, спустился по животу и замер, томно поглаживая пах сквозь ткань халата. Под ладонями нарастала нежная сила. Не хотелось открывать глаза, и шевелиться тоже не хотелось.

– Сделаешь кое-что для меня? – спросил любовник.

– Что угодно, – Демьен затянулся запахом его волос.

Эверард вытер лицо полотенцем и повернулся.

– Приготовишь кофе?

Демьен кивнул, едва не плача. Он ожидал совсем другую просьбу. Но надо было скорее уходить, пока не начал цепляться Эверарду за шею и вновь умолять.

Загрузив кофе в кофеварку, а булочки – в микроволновку, он порылся в холодильнике и достал овощи, яйца и бекон.

Нарезанные тонкими ломтиками помидоры и перец шипели между полосками бекона. Запах разносился по всей кухне. Демьен разбил на сковороду несколько яиц.

Он грезил с открытыми глазами. В залитой солнечными лучами кухне, он смотрел на сковородку и вновь чувствовал прикосновения любовника. Сердце тяжело билось в груди, фантомные поцелуи вызывали мурашки и эрекцию. Он был на грани… Он так и не протрезвел. Коктейли, вино и «Фантазис», казалось, смешались в один бесконечный одурманивающий марафон. Но самым сильным наркотиком был Эверард. Зажав полувозбужденный член между бедрами, Демьен наблюдал, как скворчит их завтрак, и не мог найти себе места.

Выложив еду на тарелку, пока та не успела подгореть, он поспешил к Эверарду.

Тот стоял в гардеробной перед зеркалом, уже причесанный и одетый, только черный галстук висел на шее.

Демьен застыл в дверях, не в силах поверить своим глазам. Внутри всё разом оборвалось. – О нет!.. – прошептал он. Слезы брызнули из глаз.

– Ты ведь обещал! – он подскочил к нему, пытаясь раздеть. – Ты обещал, что мы еще раз займемся любовью перед твоим уходом! Помнишь?!

– Ну-ну, успокойся, – Эверард перехватил его руки и оттеснил к креслу, усаживая.

– Не уходи!.. – всхлипывал Демьен, сползая за ним к краю кресла.

– Ш-ш... Тише, – произнес Эверард, опускаясь между его раздвинутых ног, ласково целуя в губы и поглаживая по щекам. – Успокойся.

Демьен льнул к нему и, хватая за ладони, прижимал их к своему стоящему члену. – Я хочу тебя… Видишь? – плакал он в истерике. – Ну пожалуйста!..

– Ты разбиваешь мне сердце, – с неожиданной горечью ответил Эверард, сжав его затылок. Огромные темные глаза были так близко, что Демьен всхлипнул и уткнулся в ладони, пытаясь подавить рвущийся изнутри стон.

Тело трясло и корчило, как после опиума. Сколько раз они трахались этой ночью? Пять? Или десять?.. Он закрывал глаза и задыхался. Даже воздух в комнате был другим. Он дышал каким-то иным газом, и в жилах текла другая кровь. И он хотел вновь забыться от любви в руках Эверарда. Изменит ли что-нибудь еще один раз? Голова горела…

– Теперь я точно не буду этого делать, – произнес Эверард приглушенно, целуя его в ладонь. – Займемся любовью, когда я вернусь.

Демьен всхлипывал и вытирал слезы, не глядя на него.

– У тебя будет еще один повод ждать моего возвращения.

– Как будто у меня его и так нет! – вспылил Демьен.

Эверард усмехнулся и, видя, что он начинает приходить в себя, поднялся.

– Прости, – Демьен прочистил нос. – Прости, пожалуйста… Я не знаю, что со мной такое.

– Думаю, надо побыть некоторое время подальше от меня, – Эверард поправил галстук перед зеркалом. – На этот раз попрощаемся без ссор и истерик?

Демьен с готовностью кивнул. – Ты так и не позавтракал…

– Ничего, поем в самолете… А ты не сиди голодным, – Эверард присел перед ним на корточки. – Позавтракай, выспись. Что там у тебя было на сегодня намечено? Шоппинг?

Демьен невесело улыбнулся, уклончиво пожимая плечами. – Я уже не уверен, что пойду куда-либо.

– Сходи и не отказывай себе ни в чем. Будь хорошим мальчиком, приводи себя в порядок, не забывай про работу, – Эверард поглаживал его большим пальцем по щеке. – Не садись пьяным за руль и не делай других глупостей. И когда я вернусь, ты встретишь меня спокойным, отдохнувшим, а главное, счастливым. Договорились?

Демьен кивнул, вымученно улыбаясь и стараясь сдержать слезы.

– Хорошо, – Эверард поцеловал его в губы. – Проводишь?

Уже в коридоре, когда любовник звонил кому-то, Демьен вспомнил, что вчера их привез сюда Альфред, а значит, Эверард был без тачки. В голову пришла потрясающая мысль, моментально вдохнувшая в него новые силы. – А давай я тебя подвезу до аэропорта! – он готов был даже мигом одеться.

– Отличная идея, – прокомментировал Эверард. – Но сейчас тебе лучше выспаться. Да и Альфред уже ждет меня у подъезда.

Он остановил на нем взгляд, долго, с легкой улыбкой глядя в глаза. И вдруг Демьен понял, что за сквозившей в них иронией всегда скрывалась любовь!

Эверард привлек его к себе, прижимаясь губами к шее. Демьен обмер в истоме. Объятия затянулись дольше обычного. Эверард глубоко вдохнул и выпрямился, подмигивая с обычной своей усмешкой.

– Увидимся через два дня? – с дрожью спросил Демьен, когда они поцеловались на прощание.

– Плюс-минус, – Эверард неопределенно повел бровью.

– Лучше бы минус, – усмехнулся Демьен, стоя в дверях и глядя, как любовник дожидается лифта.

– Пока, котенок, – Эверард поднял руку на прощание. Когда он исчез в кабине, Демьен почувствовал себя до безумия уставшим, словно вместе с уходом любовника кто-то перерезал единственную нить, которая придавала смысл происходящему и поддерживала его на ногах.

Истерзанный и изможденный, он закрыл дверь и пополз в спальню.

 

Сев в машину и захлопнув дверь, Эверард прикрыл глаза ладонью и позволил чувствам ненадолго овладеть им. Сердце билось встревожено и горько, и на душе было неспокойно.

Альфред смотрел на него в зеркало заднего вида.

– Поехали, – спокойно сказал Эверард, поднимая голову.

Автомобиль тронулся с места. Хотелось позвонить Демьену, но было совершенно очевидно, что это только вновь его растревожит. Возможно, тот уже спал… Дай бог.

Аэро-авто набирало высоту. Подсвеченные солнцем облака походили на огромные мазки маслом.

Эверард достал телефон.

– Доброе утро, мистер Линт, – ответил ему голос Саманты.

– Сэм, у тебя появилась еще одна забота, – он выждал, проверяя ее реакцию. – Демьен остается на твоем попечении. Присматривай, чтобы не наделал глупостей.

Секретарь, казалось, зависла.

– Эм… я должна жить у него? – наконец ответила она. – Насколько серьезным должен быть присмотр?

– Просто присматривай. И да… аккуратнее, а то он теперь вооружен. Ребят тоже предупреди, но не отзывай. Только пусть не светятся. Хочу, чтобы Демьен почувствовал себя свободным и без надзора. Не думаю, что случится что-нибудь экстраординарное, но присматривайте за ним, как раньше. Посмотрим, как он будет вести себя без телохранителя.

– Хорошо. Я поняла.

– Держите меня в курсе. Это всё.

Альфред вез его в аэропорт кратчайшим путем, машина неслась на скорости по верхней полосе. Вид на бурлящий внизу трафик и расчерченный, как шахматная доска, мегаполис наполнял душу странной отрешенностью.

Эверард задумчиво набрал другой номер и, закрыв глаза, откинул голову на сиденье.

– Доброе утро, милая…

 


	119. Chapter 119

### 5

 

Подложив руки под голову, Линда лежала на боку и вслушивалась в бесконечный шум моря.

Дом был пуст. Она не могла вспомнить, когда он был таким безлюдным и одиноким. Дом был пуст, и ей впервые за все эти дни не хотелось срываться и мчаться на байке неизвестно куда.

Ей больше не хотелось пить, не хотелось стучать на ударных до боли в руках и лодыжках.

Время клонилось к вечеру. Она лежала и лежала в постели весь день. Смотрела не моргая в сторону окна и поражалась тотальному штилю на душе.

Джеки улетела накануне вечером, сутки назад, но их ночной разговор, состоявшийся после телефонной беседы с Эверардом, до сих пор крутился в голове.

В ту ночь они лежали здесь в темноте, и Линда не могла уснуть. Она уже размышляла, как бы беззвучно спуститься в студию, когда почувствовала ласкающее прикосновение ладони к шее.

– Хотела бы еще раз сделать это с ним? – прошептала Жаклин едва слышно.

Линда перевернулась на спину, молча уставившись в потолок. Она не понимала, о ком та говорит. (О-о-о, она прекрасно это понимала!..)

– Не знаю, – произнесла она тихо. – Не хочу об этом думать.

Ночь струилась вензелями, и сердце предательски стучало в груди. Линда устало закрыла глаза. Сумрак, туманный и волнующий, просачивался сквозь веки забытыми снами. Рука Жаклин умело сжимала ее грудь, теребя сосок и заставляя сердце биться чаще.

– А чего тебе хочется? – прошептала Джеки, придвигаясь ближе и кладя голову ей на плечо. Рука змеей скользнула по животу и между ног, сгущая сумрак ночи.

Линда улыбнулась. – Хочу сесть на байк и уехать куда-нибудь далеко-далеко, чтобы не пришлось возвращаться. Нестись навстречу ветру… Мне не хватает сумасшествия, не хватает опасности.

– А знаешь… я понимаю тебя, – Жаклин забралась на нее, прижимая к постели всем своим гибким телом. Секунды сочились тягучими каплями. Линда медитативно скользила ладонями по ее спине и ягодицам. Давление округлых грудей наполняло сердце волнующей нежностью. Так близко, так искушающе и так невинно. Почему секс с женщиной всегда казался ей таким непорочным, насколько бы отчаянно они друг друга ни любили?..

– Год назад я испытывала что-то похожее, – прошептала Джеки, но Линда не дала ей договорить, приподняв голову и поймав губами ее рот. Долгий волнующий поцелуй. Бедра Жаклин раскрывались поверх ее бедер, и Линде казалось, что она может пить ее нектар бесконечно, не сходя с ума, не изводясь в горячке. Но голова кружилась, и ночной полумрак казался удушающе прекрасным, как прикосновения ее прохладных пальцев к скулам и губам.

– Знаешь, у нас вся ночь впереди, – прошептала Линда. В словах звучала сексуальная угроза, и она знала, что так оно и есть. Знала, что ночь эта будет долгой. Чувствовала, как съезжает с тормозов и как ей становится на всё наплевать. Она не отпустит Жаклин в Нью-Йорк так просто.

– О чем ты говорила? – спросила Линда хрипло.

– Я говорила, что год назад со мной было что-то похожее, – Джеки провела пальцем по ее щеке. – Я не понимала, что со мной происходит, или просто боялась себе в этом признаться.

Она помолчала, словно пытаясь подобрать слова.

– Я выходила на улицу и искала приключения, – ее шепот был интимным, как будто кроме них в этом огромном и пустом доме мог быть кто-то еще.

– Я не могла понять, чего мне не хватает, – продолжала Жаклин, – и один раз отдалась незнакомцу прямо на улице…

Линда опешила, внимательно рассматривая ее лицо в темноте.

– Я никогда его до этого не видела… и, слава богу, никогда не встречала после. Потом я была в шоке сама от себя и никак не могла понять, что на меня нашло. Я так старалась всё это забыть, что мне даже стало казаться, будто ничего не было, – она фыркнула со смеху, прижимаясь носом к ее щеке.

– Ты сумасшедшая! У меня даже подобной идеи никогда не возникало, – ошеломленно выдохнула Линда. – Зачем ты это сделала?

– Не знаю, – искушающе прошептала Джеки ей на ухо. – Я не знаю… Мне словно хотелось переступить какую-то черту, чтобы лучше понять саму себя. Но этим я ничего не добилась. Иногда мне хочется рассказать обо всем Эверарду, наверное, тогда я во всем бы разобралась. Но мне страшно… Хотя он всегда нас с Францем понимал. Ну ты знаешь, о чем я, – она примирительно поцеловала ее в щеку.

– А Франц знает? – всё еще пытаясь переварить услышанное, Линда смотрела в темноту.

– Да… я ему сразу рассказала.

– И что он сказал? – она перевернулась вместе с Жаклин, подкладывая руку ей под голову и внимательно глядя в глаза.

– Он сказал, что понимает меня, – усмехнулась та многозначительно. – Даже не знаю, что он имел в виду.

Линда с улыбкой потеребила колечко в ее соске.

– Может, Эверард тоже поймет?

– Я так скучаю по нему, – протянула Джеки. – Иногда так хочется вернуться в детство… Как сейчас помню его старый мотоцикл, косуху и кучу непонятных друзей байкеров. Когда мы с Францем стали подростками, он уже ходил в костюме. И стал очень занят лет так с сорока…

– Или просто у вас появились новые интересы и новые друзья.

– Может быть, – Джеки со вздохом обняла ее, привлекая к себе. – Так соскучилась!.. Но уже так скоро увижусь с ним! – в ее голосе звучало ликование. – Полетели со мной в Нью-Йорк!

Линда со вздохом прижалась губами к ее виску. – Я бы хотела, но здесь мне будет спокойнее.

Они помолчали, обнимаясь.

– Обещай мне, что больше никогда не будешь спать с незнакомцами, – строго произнесла Линда.

– Обещаю, – Джеки поцеловала ее, опрокидывая на спину. – А ты поклянись, что больше никогда не сядешь на мотоцикл пьяная!

…Сейчас, лежа в своей спальне, Линда вновь вспоминала их ночные обещания. Тишина казалась звенящей.

Неожиданно зазвонил домофон. Линда настороженно села и развернула голограмму – за воротами стоял Себастьян.

– Слава богу, это ты.

– А кого ты еще ожидала?

– Я думала, Мануэла вернулась из отпуска, – Линда дистанционно открыла ему ворота и вышла из спальни. Голограмма следовала за ней вниз по лестнице, демонстрируя хмурое и помятое лицо Себастьяна.

– Ты уже боишься свою домработницу? Это что-то новое, – гитарист шел к двери.

– Вот только ее бухтения мне не хватает… и так голова болит, – спустившись, Линда отключила связь и открыла двери.

Скрестив руки на груди, она с улыбкой наблюдала, как Себастьян идет, чуть ссутулившись. Светлые патлы, стянутые на затылке, выглядели не расчесанными, и весь он был подозрительно всклокоченным и нервным.

– Привет, – Себ крепко обнял ее. – Где эта чертовка?

Линда с усмешкой посторонилась в дверях, впуская его в дом. – Что-то ты паршиво выглядишь. У меня ни дня без спиртного не обходится, а выгляжу я лучше тебя. Что за дерьмо у тебя на лице?

– О чем ты? – Себастьян схватился за подбородок.

– Побрился бы, что ли… Кофе будешь? Ты вообще завтракал?

– Завтракал? – со смехом переспросил он, следуя за ней на кухню. – Уже почти вечер.

Наблюдая, как Себ снимает косуху и устраивается за столом, Линда заправила кофемашину.

– Может, всё же побреешься и переоденешься? А то мне больно на тебя смотреть.

– Одолжишь мне вещи Франца? А то я нифига не захватил.

– Насчет вещей Франца не знаю… – Линда налила кофе и села напротив. – А из своего запросто могу что-нибудь подобрать.

– Ну ты и коза!

Линда со смеху полегла на стол.

– Ты ко мне прямо с самолета? – спросила она, успокоившись. – Чем я удостоена такой чести?

Себастьян уныло пил, не поднимая глаз. Линда рассматривала его, хитро прищурившись. Так и не дождавшись откровений, она глотнула кофе и потянула гитариста за руку.

– Идем.

В комнате для гостей Себастьян нашел зубную щетку и одноразовую бритву. Намазав лицо пеной, он посмотрел на себя в зеркало и не смог сдержать усмешку.

Когда после душа он закутался в свежий халат и спустился, его уже ждал полноценный ужин.

– А знаешь, несмотря на свои деспотические замашки, ты можешь быть очень милой.

Ужинали они молча, с жадностью уничтожая оставленные Мануэлой припасы. Себастьян периодически поглядывал в коридор.

– Еще кого-то ждешь?

– А где…? – начал гитарист и запнулся.

– Чертовка? – усмехнулась Линда. – Это из-за нее ты так резво прискакал?

Себастьян дул на еду, не поднимая глаз.

– Что у тебя случилось? – отложив вилку, Линда широко улыбнулась, подначивая его рассказать.

Себ шумно выдохнул и провел руками по лицу. – Даже не знаю, с чего начать... А всё же, где Джеки?

– Вчера посадила ее на самолет. Пиво будешь?

– Давай… И куда это она?

– В Нью-Йорк, разумеется, – Линда достала из холодильника две бутылки.

– Нифига она туда не полетела, – Себастьян открыл пиво и шумно глотнул.

– В смысле?

– Нет, может, потом и полетела. Но сначала она наведалась ко мне.

Линда удивленно подняла брови, отпивая с горлышка.

– Даже не знаю, хорошо ли рассказывать одной девушке про секс с другой, – Себастьян хитро посмотрел на нее, подперев подбородок рукой.

– С каких это пор я стала для тебя девушкой?

– Я не теряю надежду, – заржал он, ударяя ее под столом ступней. – Может, у нас что-нибудь еще будет, а?

– Забудь, – хмыкнула она, убирая ноги под стул. – Так значит, Джеки успела тебя трахнуть по пути в Нью-Йорк?

– Прикинь!.. Она меня вообще врасплох застала. Заявилась средь бела дня… И прямо вот так, с порога! А если бы у меня Ева была? – он уткнулся в сложенные ладони, шумно выдыхая. – И знаешь, что на ней было?

Линда сделала глоток, лукаво улыбаясь. Ева была новой девушкой Себастьяна, они встречались всего пару месяцев, но во всем этом уже сквозила какая-то претензия на серьезность.

– Это было так... – он смотрел на нее, словно горел желанием поделиться пикантными подробностями, но не решался.

– Ты вновь влюблен? – спросила Линда, берясь за вилку.

– Не знаю, – Себастьян всё быстрее дергал ногой под столом. – Не знаю, что со мной. Но после ее ухода я сорвался и ломанулся сюда.

– А что Ева?

– Да хуй с ней… Смотри, – нырнув в карман халата, он достал маленькую бархатную коробочку и неожиданно продемонстрировал ей кольцо с бриллиантом. – Купил по дороге сюда.

– О нет… – протянула Линда.

– Что? – удивился Себ.

– Я уже шесть лет как замужем. Забыл?

– Ну ты, блин… – Себастьян с широкой улыбкой смотрел, как она задыхается от смеха.

– Это для Евы? – глотнув пива и успокоившись, уточнила Линда.

– Для Жаклин.

– Она же, вроде как, отшила тебя.

– Я помню, – он со вздохом засунул кольцо в карман.

– О-о, глупенький… – Линда пересела к нему, успокаивающе гладя по плечу.

– Хочу еще раз попытать счастье, – произнес он тихо. – Думаю двинуть за ней в Нью-Йорк.

– Не-а. Не-ет, – покрутила головой Линда. – Не двигай за ней! Она ведь опять тебя отошьет.

– Я слышал, девушкам нравятся кольца, – усмехнулся Себастьян.

– Смотря каким и смотря какие, – Линда задумчиво глотнула пиво. – Я бы ни за что не вышла замуж.

– Но вышла же!

– Да, но я вышла за Франца.

– А чем я хуже?

– Да ничем, – пожала она плечами.

– Но меня-то ты отшила!

– Ну знаешь…

– Боже, ну почему мне так не везет с девчонками?! – Себ комично воздел руки к потолку.

– Переходи на мальчишек… Шучу-шучу! Да ладно, девчонки на тебе пачками виснут! По трое сразу.

– Но те, которые по-настоящему нравятся, отшивают! И всё же я поеду к ней…

– Не-а. Не поедешь, – Линда со смехом покрутила головой. – Нет, возможно, она не против опять закрутить с тобой роман… Но если вытащишь кольцо, опять будешь дураком. Так что не двигай за ней. Лучше давай музыкой займемся.

 

Вечером следующего дня Линда лежала на крепком плече Себастьяна, и запах его пота странно успокаивал ее, обнадеживал. Они вызвонили ребят и вчетвером закрылись в студии. Ждали Винсента, вновь вспоминали о случае с париком и платьем, опять подкалывали Арни. В ответ тот только ухмылялся, расслабленно наигрывая на гитаре.

Впервые с момента отъезда Франца Линда чувствовала себя по-настоящему спокойной. И это позабытое ощущение было до того прекрасным, что хотелось плакать. Почти вся ее банда была в сборе. Они сидели на мягком полу студии, травили байки о прошедшем отдыхе, неспешно пили и курили, обсуждали новый альбом, но никто не рвался работать.

– Мы с Арни видели твои свежие фотки в Сети, – поглядывая на нее, произнес Тайлер.

Линда улыбнулась. – Надеюсь, папарацци засекли меня голой под душем?

– Нет, какой-то чувак заснял тебя на байке, когда ты превышала скорость, – Тайлер осклабился, переглядываясь с Арни.

– Ты совсем сдурела, – согласился басист. – Лихачишь без шлема…

– Ц!.. Ты не так играешь! – Себастьян отобрал у него свою гитару, чем опять насмешил Линду.

– А мы все твои вкусняшки доели? – спросил Тайлер, комкая пустой пакет.

Линда нехотя поднялась с пола. – Чувствую, всё же придется вызывать Мануэлу.

Себастьян коротко рассмеялся, понимающе кивая.

Оставив стакан, Линда вышла за дверь и вздрогнула от неожиданности. В кресле сидел Эверард. Секунду его силуэт в дальнем углу зала казался ей галлюцинацией.

– Хреновая у тебя сигнализация, – произнес он, и полумрак наполнился предательским томлением.

– Как ты сюда попал?! – выдохнула Линда, всё еще не веря своим глазам.

– Заехал по пути из Лондона в Нью-Йорк, – Эверард включил ночник и поднялся ей навстречу.

– По пути? – ей хотелось броситься ему на шею, но в ногах ощущалась коварная дрожь, и в груди было слишком горячо для дружеских объятий. Линда остановилась в двух шагах, поправляя сползший с плеча джемпер мужа. Темные глаза Эверарда были полны знакомой глубины и иронии, от которых так отчаянно обмирало сердце. «Я скучала. Спасибо, что приехал!» – хотелось ей сказать, но что-то мешало.

– Выпьешь чего-нибудь?

– Спасибо, я ненадолго.

– Что-то случилось?

– Просто хотел посмотреть, как ты.

Из студии доносились звуки гитары и болтовня ничего не подозревавших членов ее банды. А они вдвоем стояли, прислонившись к стеклянной двери на задний двор, и изучали друг друга одинаково внимательными глазами. Линда вспомнила, как ревела лет пятнадцать назад, узнав о существовании Джулии. Каким смешным это казалось теперь. Больше не было неуемных эмоций юности, но тишина наполнялась оттенками, нюансами и полутонами. Нет, с возрастом всё становится куда глубже.

– Ты в порядке? – спросил он неожиданно глухо.

– Лучше бы мы оставались друзьями…

Эверард усмехнулся. – У меня всю жизнь было хреново с дружбой. Ты же знаешь.

– У меня тоже. Но как видишь, справляюсь, – Линда шутливо махнула в сторону студии.

– Коллеги – совсем другое дело, – в его глазах мерцал свет. Ей казалось, что они становятся всё больше и всё ближе.

– Иди сюда, – Эверард с улыбкой притянул ее к себе и сжал в объятиях, отрывая от пола.

Линда тихо рассмеялась. Сердце восторженно билось о ребра, и простая детская радость затапливала ее горячими лучами. Она щурилась от счастья, чувствуя, как рушатся невидимые стены. Он обнимал ее слишком крепко для желания и слишком бережно для страсти. Руки тесно сжимали грудную клетку, но лишь теперь стало легче дышать.

– У меня для тебя подарок, – опустив ее на пол, Эверард нырнул рукой во внутренний карман пиджака.

– Что это? – Линда с интересом заглянула в пухлый исписанный блокнот. – О боже… Твои стихи! Мне?!

– Может, используешь что-нибудь в новом альбоме. Мне будет приятно, – усмехнулся он. – А вот путешествие по норвежскому лесу.

Он положил поверх блокнота капсулу «Фантазиса» в стильной упаковке, сулящей дивный лесной воздух и незабываемые приключения в зеленых зарослях.

– То самое невиданное чудо? Ситтер нужен?

– Нет, можешь спокойно принимать его одна. Только когда выпьешь, сразу ложись в постель и не ходи по дому. Внутри есть инструкция, во всем разберешься.

– Спасибо. Может, троллей повстречаю…

– Расскажешь потом о впечатлениях, – Эверард привлек ее к себе, целуя в лоб. – Мне пора. Не провожай.

– Надо же посмотреть, как ты сюда пробрался!

– Вот черт… придется идти через ворота.

– Ладно! Иди, как хочешь…

Они оба вновь задыхались от смеха.

 

Словно околдованный, Демьен дни напролет думал о сексе. Просыпаясь, разговаривая с Джулией по телефону, возвращаясь из театра домой. Удушающий сладкий морок не покидал его даже во время выступлений. Он считал дни до возвращения Эверарда. Дни давно перевалили за два обещанных. И с каждым из них росло его нетерпение.

В воскресенье, сидя перед зеркалом в гримерке, он уплывал в воспоминания. В раскрытых дверях Фрэнк разговаривал с костюмером. Обсуждали сборы, наполняемость залов и рентабельность спектакля.

– …да и зрителей всё меньше, – говорила Стефания, поправляя костюм Фрэнка.

Демьен заострил внимание, прислушиваясь.

– Вот увидишь, – ответил тот. – Еще максимум недели две – и нас распустят… Ладно, мой выход.

– Я не понял, – Демьен развернулся в кресле, с тревогой глядя на костюмера. – О чем он говорит? У нас же контракт на три месяца! Я что, скоро стану безработным?!

Стефания улыбнулась, подходя.

– Ты – едва ли. Ангел не даст такому таланту прозябать в безвестности, – обняв его со спины, она прижалась к его щеке, щекоча своими рыжими кудрями.

Никого другого эта женщина не позволяла себе тискать, но к нему явно питала слабость. Ее объятия были невинными, теплыми, почти материнскими, и Демьен смирился.

– Пока в зале будут зрители, ни один дурак не закроет проект. Так что не переживай… Ангел сделает всё, чтобы ты еще здесь задержался. А вместе с тобой и все мы, – она поцеловала его в щеку и поднялась.

Демьен удивленно смотрел на нее в зеркало. – О ком ты говоришь?

– О мистере Линте, твоем опекуне, – словно само собой разумеется, ответила Стефания.

Глаза Демьена изумленно расширились. – Почему ты зовешь его «ангелом»?

– Так он и есть наш ангел! Ангел Бродвея, – уточнила она, видя непонимание в его взгляде. – Ты разве не знал? Он выбрал пьесу, нанял режиссера, актеров, арендовал театр на сезон, – костюмер рассмеялась, видя его шок. – Оплатил реквизит, костюмы, декорации… Я думала, ты знаешь.

Демьен пораженно смотрел на нее, не в силах закрыть рот. Он вспоминал, как просил любовника не вмешиваться в его карьеру, не помогать, не продвигать, и щеки полыхали от стыда. Так значит, это Эверард всё устроил?! Даже выбрал режиссера и актеров?! И ничего ему не сказал?..

Демьен сконфуженно отвернулся к зеркалу, быстро припудривая полыхающие скулы.

– Я не знал, – выдавил он.

– Скоро твой выход, – Стефания со вздохом подержала его за плечо и вышла в коридор.

Демьен вспоминал загадочную усмешку Эверарда и не знал, куда теперь деться. Может, сделать вид, что ничего не знает? Но он не сможет притворяться… не сможет. Неужели всё это – ради него?

Но почему тогда Эверард предложил два сценария на выбор? Неужели он был причастен и ко второй постановке?

Демьен с гневом накинул бархатный плащ на плечи и вышел в коридор. Техники уже готовили ванну. Амелия стояла за кулисами в ожидании своего выхода и с интересом следила за происходящим на сцене.

– Хочешь? – спросила она, протягивая ему руку. Демьен опустил взгляд на ее оттопыренный мизинец и изумленно отпрянул. Длинный ноготь был полон кокаина, а в огромных глазах девушки плескалось невинное озорство.

– Нет. Я… я не по этой части, – ответил он угрюмо.

– Как хочешь, – она пожала плечами, втягивая наркотик носом. – Неплохо расслабляет.

 

– Ты знал, что Амелия наркоманка?! – свистел он шепотом в гарнитуру, возвращаясь домой после спектакля.

– Твоя коллега по труппе?

– Не делай вид, что не знаешь, о ком я говорю! – закричал Демьен. – Это ты всё устроил: арендовал театр, нашел режиссера и даже актеров! Можешь больше не врать! Я всё знаю!

Эверард усмехнулся. – Рад за тебя.

– Ты знаком с этой Амелией?! Почему она знает, что мы встречаемся?! Она нюхает кокаин и мне сегодня предлагала! Кого ты нанял?!

– Успокойся. Она мне не дочь и не любовница. И плевать, что она делает. Закончится контракт – и попрощаемся.

– Ты!.. – задыхаясь от ярости, выдохнул Демьен. – Ты всё устроил и даже не сказал мне! Зачем ты это сделал?! – он едва не плакал от обиды. – Я же просил не помогать мне!!!

– Хорошо, больше не буду. Только не вздумай уволиться: у тебя контракт на три месяца, из них ты отработал только половину.

– Да какая тебе разница! – Демьен с трудом дышал от переполнявших его эмоций, от горечи и невысказанных слов любви. Слезы уже текли по щекам. – Ты же даже прибыли с этого долбанного спектакля не получаешь! Ты же платишь им всем со своих денег!..

– Мне какая разница?! – Эверард захохотал. – Малыш, ты не перестаешь меня удивлять.

– И я не собирался увольняться! Понял?!

– Я рад, – с усмешкой ответил Эверард.

– Катись куда подальше вместе со своей гребанной помощью!

На том конце повисло глухое молчание. Демьен кусал губы, всхлипывая и сжимая руль. Слезы застилали обзор, машину заметно потряхивало от перепадов напряжения в силовых линиях, сердце заполошно колотилось. Он в панике прислушивался к тишине в телефоне. Весь этот чертов разговор зашел совсем не туда!

– Ты действительно этого хочешь? – мрачно спросил Эверард.

– Нет… – Демьен зашелся рыданиями и снизил скорость. – Прости меня!.. Я люблю тебя! И я совсем не это имел в виду!

– Как и всегда, – так же мрачно ответил Эверард.

– Когда ты приедешь?

– Я уже приехал.

Демьен резко свернул на встречную, лавируя в потоке машин и только чудом ни в кого не врезаясь.

– Я сейчас подъеду! Ты в офисе?!

– Ты за рулем?!.. Перезвони, когда будешь дома.

– Я уже еду к тебе!

– Я не в офисе, малыш… Увидимся завтра.

– Не в офисе? – насторожился Демьен. – А где? Почему завтра?

Эверард засмеялся с неожиданным теплом. – Ты уже успел накрутить себя? Не переживай, у меня деловая встреча.

Демьен с тоской вслушивался в его голос. Желание скапливалось в животе грозовыми тучами.

– Я всё же подъеду… – прошептал он бесцветно. – Где ты сейчас?

– Я люблю тебя, – с улыбкой ответил Эверард. – Побереги силы до завтра.

 


	120. Chapter 120

### 6

 

Уже на углу 57-й Демьен передумал ехать домой и всё же повернул к Эверарду. Он как раз пытался понять, что лучше: приехать к себе и переодеться или успеть перехватить любовника в офисе, – когда машину начало особенно сильно трясти. Он спешно переключился на автопилот. Впереди на трассе виднелось странное скопление машин, и не успел Демьен удивиться, как вся электроника вырубилась и автомобиль замер, покачиваясь в воздухе рядом с желто-красным такси.

Он испуганно высунулся в окно.

– Электромагнитный сбой, – с меланхоличной отрешенностью произнес таксист. – А ты что подумал?

– А я думал – вторжение инопланетян… И надолго это?!

– Пока не починят, – пожал тот плечами, с улыбкой откидываясь на сиденье.

Демьен, не в силах поверить своему «счастью», глянул вверх. Там другие автомобили свободно парили в своих потоках. Он попытался завести мотор и поменять полосу, но всё было напрасно. Машина лишь безучастно покачивалась, словно привязанная лодка. И чем сильнее он дергался, тем с большей амплитудой она колыхалась, пробуждая ужас и беспомощность детских снов.

– Я залип, – горестно сообщил он, вновь набрав номер Эверарда.

– О чем это ты?

– Я ехал к тебе, и вдруг машина заглохла, автопилот не работает, тут куча других машин, и всё это висит на уровне пятнадцатого этажа. Почему в автошколе об этом не рассказывают?!

– Это карма, малыш. Говорил ведь ехать домой.

– Блин, не смешно!

– Так что, прислать за тобой спасательную команду?

– Лучше сам приезжай, – улыбнулся Демьен. – Я на 57-й… – начал он и вздрогнул от неожиданности: автопилот заработал, и машина плавно тронулась вперед.

– Фу блин… Похоже, всё наладилось.

– Это знак, – усмехнулся Эверард. – Езжай домой.

 

Жаклин волновалась, вновь и вновь перечитывала текст, и губы ее беззвучно шевелились. Черный трикотаж оттенял белую кожу, ткань натягивалась на груди при каждом вдохе, приковывая взгляд, и Сэм невольно залюбовалась.

Сегодня вечером Жаклин ждала встреча с журналистами, но Саманта знала, что все ее волнения напрасны: нужные слова подберут и скажут эксперты, от Джеки потребуется лишь показать свое красивое лицо.

А лицо у нее было действительно красивым, – просто копия своего отца. Во внешности всех троих детей не прослеживалось ни одной черты их матери. Насколько сильными должны были быть гены этого мужчины? Сэм не переставала удивляться. Но если в сторону босса она запретила себе любые фривольные мысли, то с Жаклин дело обстояло иначе.

Она не слышала ее шагов и продолжала читать, не отрывая глаз от текста. И только когда Саманта подошла вплотную, та мельком подняла взгляд, машинально убирая с лица волнистые волосы и одаривая вежливой улыбкой.

– Машина ждет внизу, – промурлыкала Сэм, ставя кофе на стол. – Может, еще чего-нибудь хочешь?

– О... спасибо, – Джеки сделала жадный глоток и свернула голограмму.

В приоткрытой двери появилось удивленное лицо Демьена.

– Джеки?! – засмеялся он, кидаясь в кабинет. – Что ты здесь делаешь?

– Теперь я – босс, – весело подмигнула она ему.

– Привет, Сэм, – смущенно буркнул Демьен, заметив заинтересованный взгляд женщины.

– Его нет, – усмехнулась та, продефилировав мимо.

– Так его и правда нет? – спросил Демьен, когда дверь за секретарем закрылась.

– Не-а.

– А ты что здесь делаешь?

Пользуясь отсутствием Эверарда, Демьен забрался на край его стола и вдруг заметил две нити жемчуга у Джеки на груди, черную и белую. Его окатило волной приятного изумления и гордости. Он блаженно рассматривал Жаклин, когда понял, что под ее платьем нет бюстгальтера. Черный трикотаж обволакивал тело, подчеркивая все изгибы, словно Джеки находилась в воде. Демьен видел всё! Особенно пикантной деталью казались ее соски. Он залипал на них взглядом и чувствовал тягучее томление в животе.

– Я теперь что-то вроде лица новой кампании.

Джеки поднялась с кресла. Пока она накидывала на плечи черный сюртук в тонкую полоску, Демьен пытался разглядеть, есть ли на ней белье. Но так ничего и не понял: она могла с одинаковым успехом быть в стрингах или совсем без трусов. Его подмывало спросить ее об этом или проверить. Всего несколько секунд наедине с ней, а он уже изнывал.

– Слышал о «Фантазисе»? – повернулась она.

– Ты пробовала?! – восторженно воскликнул Демьен.

– Это бомба! – с не меньшим азартом ответила Джеки.

Они смотрели друг на друга горящими глазами.

– Мне Эверард дал! Ты где была?

– Мне тоже! Пару дней назад, – засмеялась она. – Я в скафандре летала вокруг Земли. А ты?

– Вот черт! Я тоже хочу в космос! – поразился Демьен. – А я оказался на море. Всё было та-а-ак реально!

Она засмеялась и подошла к нему вплотную, закидывая руки на плечи и глядя в лицо лучистыми черными глазами.

– Так приятно тебя видеть, – прошептала она и мягко поцеловала в губы. Демьен обмер, закрывая глаза и тиская ее грудь под полами сюртука. Соскользнув со стола, он привлек Джеки за попку и попытался нырнуть ей под юбку.

– Тише! Ты чего? – засмеялась она, высвобождаясь. – Мне идти надо, машина уже ждет.

– Куда ты сейчас?

– Обедаю с Эверардом.

– Что?! – поразился Демьен. – С чего вдруг?

Джеки изумленно обернулась, забрав с полки свой клатч. – Я не могу перекусить с отцом? Ну ты даешь!

Демьен расстроился.

– А кто-то еще будет?

– Мы хотели пообедать вдвоем.

– Я так понимаю, спрашивать, могу ли я поехать с тобой, излишне? – он уныло вышел за ней из кабинета. – Он бы меня позвал, да?

– Сэм, пока! – Жаклин махнула секретарю рукой.

– Пока, Сэм, – буркнул Демьен, выходя из приемной.

– Пока-пока, – Саманта проводила их смеющимся взглядом.

– Это ты для него, что ли, так разрядилась? – недовольно спросил он, пока они ждали лифт. – У вас будет деловой обед?

Демьен зашел за Жаклин в кабину. Теперь он смотрел на ее наряд совершенно другими глазами. Да, в сюртуке она выглядела весьма серьезно, но без него… Сплошной секс! Мысль, что она оделась так для Эверарда, изводила его.

– На тебе хоть трусы есть? – спросил он хмуро.

– Проверь, – хихикнула Джеки.

Демьен сходу зажал ее в угол и потянулся к подолу.

– Ты с ума сошел! Тут же камеры! – Жаклин отпихнула его, задыхаясь от смеха. – Я ведь пошутила!

– Можно мне проехать с тобой до ресторана?

– Нет, но можешь проводить меня до машины, – подмигнула она.

– А что за ресторан? – спросил Демьен уже на улице.

– Если я скажу, ты поедешь за мной.

– Не поеду! Скажи! – он остановил ее, разворачивая к себе. – Клянусь, что не буду вам мешать!

– Тогда к чему тебе название?

– Ну серьезно, куда ты едешь?

– В «Daniel».

– Спасибо!

Демьен проводил Жаклин и галантно захлопнул за ней дверь. Помахав на прощанье рукой и выждав, когда внушительный автомобиль взлетит, он с бьющимся сердцем бросился к своей машине.

 

Больше всего он боялся, что подъехал к ресторану раньше Джеки. Выжидая на другой стороне улицы, Демьен размышлял, не слишком ли узнаваемо его авто и не лучше ли пересесть в такси? В голове созревали коварные планы, как он меняет внешность и с накладными усами пробирается в ресторан.

Моросил дождь. Демьен скучал и рассматривал прохожих, уверенный, что они не видят его сквозь затемненные окна. Чтобы чем-то занять руки, он забавлялся подаренным пистолетом, отстегивая и вновь вставляя магазин.

На противоположной стороне улицы одетый в черный костюм человек под зонтом заинтересованно рассматривал его машину. Но стоило Демьену заострить внимание, как тот отвернулся и зашагал в другую сторону.

Демьен насторожился, в последний раз вставил магазин в рукоятку и засунул оружие в кобуру. Незнакомец не мог его видеть, и всё это безумно напоминало утомительные события прошлого года. Сдерживая нервную дрожь, он вновь достал пистолет и еще раз его проверил.

Дождаться Жаклин казалось нереальным. Он уже размышлял, не обманула ли она его с адресом, когда из ресторана вышли двое ребят в черном, а потом и Эверард с дочерью. Один из спутников раскрыл над ними широкий зонт и проводил к подъехавшему авто.

Демьен воспрянул духом и завел мотор. Стараясь не выпускать машину из вида, он поднялся в воздух.

Аэро-авто неслось в противоположную от офиса Эверарда сторону, скорее всего, в особняк, а значит, там он с ними и встретится. Он как раз пытался придумать причину для своего внезапного визита, когда представительский автомобиль миновал Брайант-парк и опустился возле гостиницы.

Демьен с удивлением притормозил неподалеку, наблюдая, как Эверард с Жаклин уже без охраны скрываются в помпезном небоскребе. С каждой минутой Демьен волновался всё сильнее, понятия не имея, зачем им понадобился отель. Но пока черное авто стояло перед входом, он надеялся, что Эверард вот-вот появится. Кусая ногти, Демьен наблюдал за машиной. Однако когда та тронулась с места и уехала, а Эверард так и не вернулся, у Демьена сдали нервы.

Натянув куртку на голову, он захлопнул машину и бросился через улицу.

Швейцар вежливо открыл перед ним дверь. Вопреки вычурному внешнему убранству, внутри отель выглядел довольно стильно. За красной стойкой два администратора в черном приветливо ему улыбались.

– Добрый день, – отряхивая капли, Демьен подошел к одной из девушек. – Скажите, здесь сегодня проходит какая-нибудь конференция?

– Не-ет.

– Нет?!.. – он неуверенно помялся. – А вы не подскажете, в каком номере остановился тот господин, который только что сюда зашел?

Девушки удивленно переглянулись. – Извините, мы не раскрываем сведений о постояльцах.

– Тогда мне нужен номер… – Демьен глянул в сторону лифта. – Люкс!

– К сожалению, оба люкса заняты… Но мы можем предложить вам комнату с террасой, там очень красивый вид.

– Отлично, – Демьен взволнованно перевел дыхание. Плевать ему было на террасу, лишь бы пробраться в отель. Внутренний голос подсказывал, что от дурацкой идеи лучше отказаться, но он не мог уйти, не узнав, почему Эверард и Жаклин здесь застряли.

– Кредитка или наличные? – спросила администратор, отрывая взгляд от голограммы.

– Кредитка.

– Вас проводят, – она засветила карточку и вернула ее вместе с ключом.

– Спасибо, у меня нет багажа, – постарался он ответить как можно спокойнее, но администратор сделала знак охраннику, и тот направился к лифту, с показной вежливостью приглашая Демьена идти следом.

– Вот блин… – буркнул он, уже понимая, что напрямую пробраться к люксу не получится.

Оказавшись в номере, Демьен упал поперек постели. Сам не свой от волнения и любопытства, он вслушивался в барабанный стук дождя по периллам.

Через пятнадцать минут он выглянул в коридор и убедился, что никто его не караулит. Он понятия не имел, где могли остановиться Линты, но если оба люкса были заняты, Эверард точно находился в одном из них.

Лифт остановился на двадцать третьем этаже, вызывая приступ бешеного сердцебиения. Демьен высунулся в коридор и наугад подошел к одной из дверей. Ноги были ватными, ладони потели.

Стараясь успокоить нервную дрожь, он постоял немного, прижав ухо к двери, но так ничего и не услышал.

– Обслуживание номеров! – крикнул Демьен, постучав.

Минуты ожидания наливались болезненным волнением. Он уже придумывал извинения, если ему откроет незнакомый человек, но в дверях номера появилась полуодетая Жаклин. У Демьена от изумления отвисла челюсть. Он не мог поверить своим глазам.

– Демьен?!.. – пораженно протянула она. – Что ты здесь делаешь?

– Это ты что здесь делаешь?! Вы что…? – он замолчал, уже всё понимая. Слезы брызнули из глаз и побежали по щекам. Хотелось позвать Эверарда, показать, что он здесь! Почему тот не выходил?.. Реальность происходящего становилась всё более очевидной. Нет, это было выше его сил! Он больше не мог смотреть, как она зажимает халат рукой. Бросив тоскливый взгляд поверх ее плеча и уже не надеясь увидеть Эверарда, Демьен развернулся к лифту. Он старался не рыдать, зажимая рот рукой, но боль всхлипами рвалась изнутри, губы дрожали.

– Что-то случилось? – Жаклин шагнула в коридор. Демьен судорожно бил по кнопке лифта.

– Да что с тобой?! – она подошла к нему, пытаясь заставить взглянуть на себя, но Демьен, зарыдав, отшатнулся от ее руки и бросился к лестнице.

– Демьен! – шокированно крикнула Жаклин. – Стой, придурошный!

Понимая, что с ним может случиться что угодно, если она его не остановит, и что при всем желании она не сможет его догнать, Джеки схватила туфлю и бросила ему вдогонку. Туфля угодила по голове.

Демьен замер, как вкопанный, задыхаясь от шока и слез.

– Что ты себе позволяешь?! – заорал он, разворачиваясь и кидаясь на нее с кулаками. В груди всё клокотало.

– Успокойся! – Жаклин впихнула его в номер и захлопнула дверь ногой.

– Я здесь живу... – начала она и ахнула от неожиданности, когда Демьен припечатал ее к стене.

– Тебе, что… Франца мало?!! – закричал он.

Джеки замолчала, глядя на него огромными глазами.

– Что здесь было? А?! Говори! – не давая ей вырваться, он быстро шарил по ее телу. – Что вы здесь делали?..

– Ничего не было, – апатично ответила Жаклин, расслабляясь.

Под халатом она была совершенно голой. Боясь до конца поверить своим мрачным мыслям, Демьен нырнул рукой ей между ног и заплакал, понимая, что его обманули. Она была влажной… одуряюще влажной и горячей.

– Демьен, это не задница, – прошептала Джеки. Ее глаза таинственно блестели.

Демьен смутился, вдруг оробев и преисполнившись еще большими подозрениями. Она пыталась его отвлечь! Она совсем не возмущалась в ответ на его домыслы. Она так спокойно их отрицала… А значит, он был прав! И ревность вновь душила его слезами. Ведь если Жаклин спала с Францем, что ей мешало лечь в постель к Эверарду?

– Скажи правду! Вы были вместе? – плача, допрашивал он ее. – Где Эверард? Что вы здесь делали?..

– Успокойся, – Джеки за руку повела его в спальню и усадила на кровать. – Между нами ничего не было… Какие глупости! – она села рядом и погладила его по плечу. – И не вздумай задавать подобные вопросы Эверарду! Только разозлишь его.

Демьен молчал, пытаясь уловить ложь в ее словах.

– Он просто проводил меня, – прошептала Джеки невинно, целуя его в щеку. – Я теперь здесь живу.

– Но ты жила на пристани!

– Там сейчас ремонт.

Демьен не верил ни одному слову. Его трясло словно в ознобе от ревности и запаха ее тела, от близости и ощутимой наготы под тонкой тканью.

– Мой маленький любовничек, – с усмешкой прошептала Жаклин, и Демьен обмяк. Прикоснувшись щекой к ее плечу, он соскользнул на пол ей между ног и прижался лицом к животу. Она была непривычно горячей, даже по сравнению с его пылающим лбом.

– Скажи правду! – шептал он в отчаянии, целуя ее кожу, растворяясь в аромате.

– Ты просто накрутил себя, – она зарылась пальцами ему в волосы. – Всё хорошо.

_И  так хотелось верить!.._

Демьен поднял глаза, едва дыша. Полы гостиничного халата давно разошлись, и вид ее обнаженной груди будил в нем самца, которого он почти не знал. Повинуясь порыву, он скинул промокшую куртку и, подхватив Жаклин под колени, в странном полузабытьи потерся щеками о внутреннюю сторону ее бедер.

– Иди сюда, – она одарила его лукавым взглядом и притянула к себе, откидываясь на спину.

Демьен смотрел ей между ног, вновь поражаясь ее странной красоте и уязвимости. Он вспоминал тропические цветы и полученные на острове уроки. Как и тогда, ему потребовалось время, чтобы решиться. Но, как и в первый раз, стоило приникнуть к ней губами – член напрягся и в крови взметнулась буря, вовлекая в океан желания и жажды. Всё стало простым и понятным.

Мельком подняв на Жаклин глаза, он обхватил ртом лепестки ее плоти, проникая языком в горячую глубину. Джеки постанывала, мягко привлекая его к себе за волосы. Она была влажная, и он глотал ее сок, вновь вспоминая Эверарда, вновь пытаясь отыскать следы его присутствия, вновь жмурясь от слез.

– Иди… иди ко мне!.. – выдохнула она, заставляя подняться.

Демьен, замирая и едва дыша, достал член и быстро скользнул в нее. Джеки со стоном двинула бедрами, подстраиваясь, чаруя.

– Мой любовничек, – с хитрой улыбкой прошептала она, ныряя ладонями ему под футболку, обжигая этим прикосновением, и Демьен всхлипнул, кусая дрожащие губы. В непонятном запале он вбивался в нее, рассматривая сквозь слезы. Он обожал ее!.. И ненавидел сейчас.

Но любить ее было так приятно! Запрокинув голову, Демьен двигался и забывал себя. Он бы всё отдал, лишь бы не покидать ее, лишь бы продолжать сходить с ума в этой тесной глубине. Кровь шумела в ушах.

– Боже, как хорошо! – со стоном выдохнула Джеки. Ее глаза, расфокусированные, темные, полные глубины, напоминали ему глаза другого человека. И Демьен снова плакал от боли, понимая, что, если они с Эверардом и правда были вместе, он ничего не сможет сделать, он всё равно будет любить их обоих.

Зазвонил телефон.

– Не отвечай!.. – прошептал он в агонии.

– Это Эверард! – Жаклин потянулась к столику. – Подожди, Демьен... Притормози!

Демьен замер, тяжело дыша, вжимаясь в нее и прислушиваясь.

– Алло!

– Джеки, ты опаздываешь, – прозвучал голос Эверарда. Демьен насторожился, прижимаясь ухом к другой стороне мобильного.

– Пап, прости! Тут Демьен…

– А он что там делает?

– Так получилось… Понимаешь, он просто следил за нами… И…

Демьен дернулся от изумления. Она же сама только что говорила ничего ему не рассказывать!!!

– И вы решили заняться сексом, – закончил за нее Эверард.

– Ну ты же знаешь его…

– Дай сюда! – Демьен отобрал у нее телефон. – Прости, это я виноват, – пытаясь успокоить сердцебиение, он тяжело вздохнул. Отзвуки недавних слез еще звучали в голосе. – Она сейчас будет. Всё хорошо!

В трубке повисло глухое молчание.

– Ты что, трахаешь ее и плачешь? – спросил Эверард холодно.

Демьен окаменел от шока, ловя ртом воздух и не зная, что сказать.

– Не хочу ничего знать, – ответил Эверард. – Всё, пока.

В трубке послышались гудки. Демьен смотрел на Жаклин огромными от изумления глазами.

– Он… приревновал, что ли?! – наконец выдохнул он.

– Может, просто боится, что я сорву встречу? – она забрала у него телефон. Нырнув пальцами Демьену в волосы, она обхватила его губы жадным поцелуем, но он уже не мог ни о чем думать.

 

– Хочешь, я отвезу тебя?

Пока Жаклин носилась по номеру, быстро приводя себя в порядок, Демьен игрался ее жемчугом. Люкс был огромным. Он успел прогуляться по холлу, посмотреть на ванную и протяженные террасы. Из окон открывался потрясающий вид на весеннюю зелень Брайант-парка, а из двери в глубине номера – в зеркальное пространство второго люкса. Эверард снял для нее оба… Демьен размышлял об этом со странной тоской.

– Почему ты решил за нами следить? – спросила Жаклин, останавливаясь у зеркала и впопыхах расчесывая свои длинные кудри. Его волосы, пока он не начал осветляться, хоть и были такими же черными, но на солнце отливали золотыми бликами, ее же – синевой, как у брата и отца. Но если их необычный оттенок волос Демьен мог объяснить примесью индейской крови, то сгущенный до черноты антрацит их глаз казался ему крайне необычным.

– Я думал, что вы поедете к Эверарду в особняк, – меланхолично ответил он, опустив взгляд на жемчужины, пока Джеки красила губы. – И сильно удивился, когда вы свернули в отель.

Жаклин захихикала. – Ты прямо как моя тетка.

– Джессика?

– Да. Когда мне было лет пятнадцать, она вбила себе в голову, что между нами с Эверардом что-то происходит. Как раз Франц лежал в больнице, а мама и папа по очереди с ним оставались.

– Что с ним было? – удивился Демьен.

– Положили на обследование… Я уже плохо помню, но ничего не подтвердилось. В общем, когда со мной оставался папа, мы почти всё время тусовались вместе, допоздна смотрели фильмы, даже засыпали в одной постели, – она присела перед ним на колени, глядя в лицо горящими глазами. Демьен бережно скользнул ладонями по ее лицу и надел жемчужные нити ей на шею.

– Между вами, правда, ничего не было? – спросил он тихо, застегивая ожерелье. Пальцы дрожали.

– Опять ты за свое, – улыбнулась она и, помолчав, продолжила: – Ей удалось подкупить телохранителя, и он установил в доме камеры. Причем не только обычные, но еще и тепловые, чтобы видеть, что происходит под одеялом! – Жаклин захохотала. – О боги… Отец и так не переносит малейшего вмешательства в свои дела, а тут… В общем, как ты понимаешь, когда всё вскрылось, отношения с Джессикой стали еще хуже. Они и до этого друг друга недолюбливали, а после папа и вовсе перестал общаться с маминой родней.

– А что он сделал с тем телохранителем?

– Понятия не имею… – Джеки задумчиво поднялась, трогая жемчуг, и скользнула в черное платье-футляр. – Когда-то он пригрозил моему однокласснику, что отрежет ему руки-ноги и оставит так доживать свой век, если тот не расскажет, чем мы обдолбались.

– Что-о?! – пораженно выдохнул Демьен.

– Он просто боялся, что у меня передоз, – хихикнула она. – Друзья тогда привезли меня домой в бессознательном состоянии, положили на крыльцо и хотели смыться, а папа выловил одного из них.

– Думаю, это была просто угроза, – Демьен встал с кресла и помог ей застегнуть молнию на спине. – Эверард бы никогда такого не сделал…

– Откуда ты знаешь? – засмеялась Джеки.

Она надела сюртук и еще раз внимательно осмотрела себя в зеркале. – Пойдем!

– Сколько он платит за твои два люкса? – задумчиво спросил Демьен в лифте.

– Я не знаю, и ты лучше не спрашивай…

– Я сегодня пробыл в номере не больше пятнадцати минут, а отдал за него четверть своей зарплаты.

Джеки посмотрела на него с сочувствием. – Хочешь, я верну тебе потраченное?

– Не надо, – грустно усмехнулся он.

Все они, по большому счету, жили на деньги Эверарда, теперь Демьен это понимал.

Они вышли из гостиницы вместе под внимательными взглядами девушек-администраторов. На улице всё так же шел дождь. Жаклин уже ждал представительский автомобиль и парень с зонтом. Демьену на секунду показалось, что это тот самый, который рассматривал его машину.

– Увидимся! – Джеки села в аэро-авто и махнула на прощанье рукой.

Демьен осиротело стоял посреди улицы, понимая, что парень в черном всё еще держит над ним зонт.

– Не надо. У меня машина рядом, – пробормотал Демьен, поежившись, и засунул руки в карманы.

– Я провожу.

– Как хочешь…

Оказавшись в салоне своего авто, Демьен вдруг понял, что в горячке не спросил у Жаклин, где проходит встреча. Возможно, что и к лучшему. Он бы и туда поехал. Совсем мозгами поплыл... Чувствуя себя никчемным, одиноким и забытым, он тяжело опустился на руль.

Предстоящий вечер казался чем-то ужасным, беспросветным и бессмысленным. От понимания, что надо его как-то провести, к горлу подступали слезы. А звонить Эверарду было страшно. Но так хотелось!..

Подумав, Демьен завел мотор и полетел прямиком в особняк.

 


	121. Chapter 121

### 7

 

Двери открыла Харука. Весь мокрый от дождя, Демьен смущенно вошел в холл.

– Сейчас, – кивнула ему японка и быстро посеменила в заднюю часть дома.

Зачесывая влажные волосы, Демьен растерянно смотрел ей вслед. Откуда-то доносилась музыка. Через минуту кухарка вернулась с Джулией.

– О! Демьен. Какой ты молодец, что приехал!

При каждом шаге ее свободное вечернее платье обтекало фигуру. Гладкие темные волосы были собраны в высокую прическу, – никаких косичек! Демьен не на шутку встревожился.

– Я не вовремя?

– Как раз вовремя, – отдав Харуке свой бокал, она поцеловала Демьена в обе щеки. От нее пахло парфюмерией и алкоголем. Японка, приговаривая с хитрой улыбкой: «Вот и славно!.. вот и славно!», ушла на кухню.

– Боже, ты весь промок… Пойдем скорее переоденешься.

– Кто у тебя? – просвистел он, пока они поднимались по лестнице.

– Не волнуйся, со всеми познакомлю.

Снизу донесся требовательный женский голос:

– Джу-улия! – он показался Демьену знакомым.

– Побежали быстрее! – Джулия со смехом ломанулась по ступенькам, путаясь в развевающемся шелке собственного платья, и Демьен понял: какая бы компания ни собралась там сейчас, они уже порядком набрались.

Он бросился следом, хватая ее за руку и помогая убежать от смутно знакомого голоса, который, казалось, не сулил ничего хорошего.

– Залезай в ванну, – велела Джулия, как только они вошли в его комнату.

– Всё в порядке, я не настолько промок, – Демьен с удивлением наблюдал, как она заглядывает в его прежний шкаф.

– Неужели ты забрал все свои вещи?

– Давно уже…

В его воспоминаниях всё это было целую вечность назад. Но, похоже, для нее время шло по-другому.

– Не в халате же к ним выходить… – задумчиво протянула она.

– Может, я лучше тут посижу? Что-то мне не очень хочется спускаться.

– Глупости… Сейчас что-нибудь придумаю.

Пока он сушил волосы, Джулия принесла одежду и бокал крепленого вина.

– Это рубашка Эверарда. Думаю, если подкатить рукава, будет хорошо.

– Ничего, я уже… – начал Демьен и запнулся. Обмирая от мысли, что это рубашка Эверарда, что тот носил ее, он нырнул в рукава и едва сдержал дрожь. Ему казалось, что даже темно-антрацитовая ткань ласкает его кожу…

Серые же джинсы оказались впору и даже немного малы.

– Это джинсы Франца, – улыбнулась Джулия, видя его недоумение. – Он носил их лет в пятнадцать.

– Вы храните старые вещи?

– Франц хранит, – пожала она плечами. – Он так дорожит прошлым… Пойдем познакомлю с гостями. Заодно поможешь их выпроводить до возвращения Эверарда.

Как оказалось, музыка доносилась из библиотеки, где собралась довольно разношерстная компания. Помимо незнакомого пижонистого мужчины и неформалки с розовыми волосами, Демьен с изумлением заметил Джессику. Это точно был не его день! Ее помрачневший взгляд о многом говорил.

– Это Дэвид – художественный критик, – сказала Джулия, обходя присутствующих. – Это Минка – начинающий графист, ну а с Джессикой ты знаком… А это Демьен. Год назад он окончил актерскую школу и сейчас выступает на Бродвее.

– О, Бродвей, – оживился Дэвид. – Похвально, молодой человек, похвально!

Демьен смущенно сел на диван. – Думаю, постановку скоро закроют…

– Неужели? – язвительно прокомментировала Джессика, но тут же замолчала. Демьен видел, как Джулия сжала ее плечо и, наклонившись, что-то шепнула на ухо, отчего хмурое лицо ее сестры сразу озарилось деланным расположением.

– Просто спектакль нерентабельный, – опустив глаза, поспешил добавить он.

– Людей мало? – Дэвид отхлебнул с бокала. – Сколько в среднем набирается?

– Где-то половина зала… – Демьен наблюдал, как Джулия, присев на подлокотник кресла, пытается смешать коктейль.

– А что за мюзикл? – Дэвид перевел на нее взгляд.

– Это не мюзикл, – с улыбкой ответила она, наливая в шейкер текилу и амаретто.

– Спектакль? И сколько вы уже на сцене? – Дэвид заинтересованно посмотрел на Демьена.

– Полтора месяца.

– О. Так половина зала на протяжении такого времени? Это очень серьезный показатель для спектакля. Ты так не думаешь?

– Наверное… Не знаю.

– Сам посуди, – продолжал Дэвид. – Основную кассу на Бродвее делают туристы, а они любят мюзиклы… У тебя главная роль? Признавайся.

– Не совсем, – улыбнулся Демьен, переведя взгляд на Джулию. Та ответила ему заговорщицкой улыбкой. Вылив в бокал содержимое шейкера, она добавила слой черного ликера.

– Уверен, что твоя заслуга в его успехе тоже немалая, – Дэвид передал ему коктейль.

– Спасибо, – Демьен смущенно пригубил напиток. К его удивлению черным слоем оказался малиновый ликер.

Дэвид уже вернулся к прерванному разговору. Но Минка его не слушала, во все глаза глядя на Демьена. Джессика тоже его рассматривала.

Чувствуя себя как на витрине, Демьен не знал, куда направить взгляд и мечтал поскорее напиться. Коктейль всё четче расползался на слои. Черный, с золотой полосой в центре и белым просветом на дне, он казался убойным после крепленого вина.

Капли дождя всё ползли и ползли по стеклу, негромкая музыка успокаивала. Демьен пил и медитативно смотрел в окно, чувствуя себя всё уютнее в этом месте в этот час.

– Ты ужинал? – тихо спросила Джулия, присаживаясь рядом. Дэвид с интересом глянул в их сторону.

– Даже не обедал, – признался Демьен и одним глотком осушил бокал.

– Сейчас скажу Харуке.

– Лучше потом, – он задержал ее за руку, чувствуя, как неминуемо его развозит. – Не хочу хомячить тут в одиночку…

– Что ты ей сказала? – спросил он через час, когда Джулия пригласила его потанцевать.

Их танец больше походил на объятия, и Демьен не мог избавиться от нарастающего жара, что просачивался в кровь от невесомых прикосновений ее шелка и рук. Они покачивались, стоя щекой к щеке, и он мог бы поцеловать ее, стоило лишь повернуть голову.

Демьен представлял, как делает это, и краснел, не в силах освободиться от навязчивой мысли.

Сейчас он не чувствовал былой робости перед этой женщиной (возможно, подействовали коктейли или бурные эмоции насыщенного дня), и в то же время его просто трясло от страха. Гости смотрели на них, но было почти наплевать. В конце концов, танцевать с женщиной на виду у всех оказалось не сложнее, чем плескаться в ванне перед тысячей зрителей.

Куда сильнее его сейчас тревожило стройное тело Джулии под тонким шелком. Демьен прислушивался к себе и с ужасом чувствовал всё тот же внутренний порыв и желание обладать, как днем с Жаклин. Становилось безумно страшно от самого себя.

– Джессике? – усмехнулась Джулия. – Сказала: если она тебя обидит, я ее урою.

Демьен не сдержал нервный смех. – Так и сказала?!

Сейчас разница между сестрами казалась особенно заметной. А ведь когда-то они наверняка были похожи: одинаково смуглый оттенок кожи и текстура волос, тот же открытый лоб, та же статная фигура и внутреннее достоинство. Но губы Джессики были тоньше, лицо – уже, а глаза горели янтарно-желтым. Она была худощавой женщиной, и следы времени становились всё очевиднее.

Демьен вспомнил историю про камеры, но почему-то она уже не казалась ему такой забавной.

– А вы не так давно познакомились, – вдруг довольно громко произнес Дэвид, следивший за ними всё это время с хитрым прищуром.

– Совсем недавно, – Джулия с улыбкой отстранилась и, проводив Демьена к креслу, села на подлокотник рядом.

– А муж знает? – критик добродушно подлил себе текилы. Джессика красноречиво зыркнула в их сторону, но промолчала.

– У нас нет секретов друг от друга, – пожала Джулия плечами, отвечая ему веселым взглядом. – Дождись его возвращения – сам спросишь.

– О нет, – Дэвид допил коктейль и поднялся. – Пора ехать.

– Да, – оживилась Минка. – Мне тоже пора.

Едва сдерживая смех, Демьен смотрел, как расходятся гости. Достаточно было вспомнить Эверарда. Какое счастье, что ему не пришлось участвовать в их разгоне!

 

Художница и критик давно ушли, Агата убирала следы богемной вечеринки, а Джулия и Джессика всё так же стояли на крыльце, о чем-то споря.

Джессика держала сестру за руки, озабоченно глядя ей в лицо. Она то ли упрекала, то ли убеждала ее в чем-то. Джулия тоже попыталась было что-то ей объяснить, но в итоге лишь покачала головой и, поцеловав, вернулась в дом.

Она выглядела расстроенной, даже разгневанной. Демьен давно ее такой не видел. Заметив его, Джулия вздрогнула, явно не подозревая, что он следил за ней с сестрой всё это время.

– Родственники до сих пор пытаются контролировать мою жизнь, – присев рядом на диван, Джулия со вздохом откинула голову на сиденье. Демьен зачарованно рассматривал ее. Она была удивительно красивой. Он понимал Эверарда, и подспудная горечь наполняла рот.

Магия творилась прямо под носом, но он был слишком близко, чтобы замечать ее, он слишком привык к волшебству. Не могла женщина ее лет выглядеть столь юной. Она сошла бы за ровесницу Жаклин, если бы не мудрость в глазах, если бы не выражение лица. Как и Эверард, Джулия была вне времени. Но почему? Или все, кто крутились в мире его любовника, попадали в некое магическое поле? Тогда как насчет его самого?

– Твои родители еще живы? – спросил он тихо.

– Нет, – Джулия покачала головой.

Демьен скользнул взглядом по линии ее скул.

– Эверард всё-таки заказал вторую сережку? – спросил он с усмешкой.

– Да! Ты только заметил? – засмеявшись, Джулия знакомым движением скользнула пальцами по изумрудам. – Теперь даже не отличить, какая из них лежала на дне морском… – она вновь стала задумчивой. – После смерти родителей Джессика решила, что теперь она за меня отвечает. Всё время пытается наставить на путь истинный.

– Почему?

– Родители считали, что с меня глаз спускать нельзя. Мол, есть во мне некий изъян.

– Из-за Эверарда и Билли? – краснея, пробормотал Демьен.

– Нет, – Джулия отмахнулась. – То есть… конечно, они внесли свою лепту, но меня стали контролировать задолго до них, – она вздохнула. – Милый, это слишком древние семейные демоны, и лучше их не тревожить.

Она выглядела задумчивой и грустной, и Демьену страсть как хотелось расспросить о подробностях. Он почти ничего не знал о Строуджерах. Со слов Эверарда, это была чопорная семейка, и казалось странным, что у них могут быть какие-то демоны.

– А на сколько Джессика старше тебя? – решил он схитрить.

– Младше! – воскликнула Джулия. – На девять лет…

– А выглядит старше на все двадцать.

Она вздохнула. Демьен наблюдал, пытаясь понять ее эмоции, но Джулия смотрела вглубь себя и никуда конкретно. Как часто он видел подобный взгляд у Эверарда!..

– Джессика хорошо выглядит, – пробормотала она наконец.

Повисло молчание. Демьен чувствовал, как натягиваются струны, как сгущается воздух.

– Я не вижу в тебе никаких изъянов… – сдавленно произнес он и, затаив дыхание, вдруг накинулся на нее с поцелуями. Джулия вздрогнула, но тут же расслабилась, позволяя запускать пальцы в свою высокую прическу и сжимать затылок. Демьен не верил, что делает это. Нависая над Джулией, он целовал ее взасос, и сердце колотилось. От предельного волнения воздух толчками вливался в легкие. Он был сумасшедшим! Он окончательно рехнулся! Но сейчас всё казалось возможным.

Сзади щелкнула дверь. Они оба вздрогнули и спешно отстранились друг от друга. Это была Харука.

– Молодой господин будет ужинать? – как ни в чем не бывало, спросила она.

Демьен сконфуженно сел на диван. Он только сейчас почувствовал, как его трясет, и даже не от испуга, а от того невиданного порыва, что он только что себе позволил.

Джулия задумчиво провела пальцами по губам.

– Да, я совсем забыла… Тебе ведь надо поесть, – она преувеличенно бодро похлопала его по колену. – А я пока переоденусь.

– Ты не будешь ужинать? – Демьен растерянно поднялся следом, как только кухарка ушла.

– Я уже ела, милый. А ты не отказывай себе ни в чем.

На кухне его уже ждали многочисленные салаты в мелких мисках, якитори, маринады и соленья, суп и аккуратные ряды суши на лакированном подносе.

– Спасибо, – не поднимая глаз, Демьен сел за стол и взял палочки.

Присутствие Харуки напрягало и душило его виной, вновь напоминая о произошедшем в холле. Словно услышав его мысли, кухарка поклонилась и что-то с улыбкой сказала по-японски. Демьен, опешив, поднял глаза и только успел кивнуть, когда она вышла. «Наверное, пожелала приятного аппетита» – решил он, прожевывая суши с лососем.

Как только Демьен остался в одиночестве, он отложил палочки и, подлив в пиалу соус, смело принялся есть руками. Уже ничего не сдерживало его голод и лихорадочный бег мыслей. Он напился, иначе он не мог объяснить себе это наваждение. Он представлял себя с Джулией, и… Боже, всё казалось таким реальным! Раньше он не мог даже представить подобное: мешал страх, стыд и вина. В конце концов, это было просто недопустимо! А сейчас… Демьен так ярко представлял их в одной постели, что его кидало в жар и стыд.

– Спасибо, Харука. Всего вам доброго, – послышался из холла голос Джулии, хлопнула входная дверь, и Демьен понял, что они остались одни.

Обмирая, он судорожно жевал якитори и краем глаза смотрел, как она заходит на кухню, уже переодевшись в шелковый халат цвета тростника, как садится за стол и устало опускает лицо в сложенные ладони. Без драгоценностей и макияжа она казалась еще моложе. Влажные прямые волосы, хранящие следы расчески, струились по плечам. Демьен сглотнул.

– Думаешь, Эверард скоро приедет? – спросил он, пряча взгляд.

– Его сложно предсказать, – Джулия неопределенно пожала плечами. – Дэвид решил, что мы любовники, – она посмотрела на него с добродушной улыбкой. – Не будем его разочаровывать. Ты ведь останешься ночевать?

– Конечно, – краснея, согласился Демьен.

На протяжении всего ужина и позже – помогая убрать со стола, поднимаясь следом за ней по лестнице – он не вполне понимал, что именно скрывается за предложением остаться. Его переполняло удушливым страхом и волнением.

Но когда они поднялись наверх, Джулия лишь одарила его еще одним поцелуем – вполне нежным, чтобы сойти за дружеский, пусть и не совсем невинным – и ушла в свою комнату.

 

Припарковавшись на набережной, Эверард заглушил мотор.

Джеки смотрела, как он гасит свет и откидывается на сиденье. Даже когда в салоне стало темно, она не могла оторвать глаз от его лица. Она представляла, как накрывает ладонью его руку на руле. Она мечтала об этом. Его непривычная холодность очаровывала ее, а сладкое и тревожащее ощущение их сродства расцветало в груди, как хризантемы трещин на стекле, – следы недавних пуль.

В салон просачивалась тьма, полная влаги и тишины. Время давно перевалило за полночь, и набережная была пуста. Свет неоновых огней на другой стороне гавани терялся в тумане, и казалось, что они с отцом остались одни – не только в машине, но и во всем мире.

Жаклин ласково дотронулась до его руки.

– Хочешь прогуляться? – ответил ей Эверард.

Джеки наблюдала, как он обходит машину и открывает дверь с ее стороны. Ступив на тротуар, она покачнулась на каблуках и тут же прижалась к его груди.

Ночь пахла сыростью и ароматом цветущих деревьев.

Теперь она видела следы пуль и на обшивке, – на них напали после конференции, по дороге из ресторана, невзирая на сопровождающий кортеж. Джеки знала, что люди отца уже нашли исполнителей. Она должна была паниковать, но лишь испытывала лихорадочную эйфорию, как никогда понимая Линду и ее отчаянную жажду экстрима.

Жаклин хотела поделиться этой мыслью с отцом, но они говорили обо всём и обо всех еще за обедом, и сейчас не хотелось нарушать их уединение. Эверард обнимал ее, положив ладонь под сюртук, и жар его прикосновения наполнял грудь волной неожиданного восторга.

– Замерзла? – остановился он, уловив ее дрожь.

– Немного, – соврала Джеки, заглянув ему в глаза, и тут же бросилась к нему на шею от избытка чувств, зарываясь лицом в ворот.

Эверард раскидывал над ней белый шатер, и сердце замирало. Это и была любовь, она знала, бесконечное волшебство, что туго сплетало их в одно, словно ветви. Это было сильнее и глубже ее понимания. Источник таинственной силы, существовавший еще до ее рождения. Мысли об этом заставляли ее плакать от блаженства. И чем старше она становилась, тем прочнее были связи.

– Хочу сделать тебя счастливым, – прошептала она, поднимая глаза. Эверард смотрел на нее, вопросительно подняв бровь.

– Только не знаю, как, – закончила она.

Он тихо засмеялся, лаская пальцами ее лицо и волосы. – Ты уже сделала меня счастливым, принцесса… Я счастлив, что ты у меня есть.

– И Франц? – озорно подмигнула она.

– И Мишель, – Эверард поцеловал ее, и Джеки ощутила легкую сонливость. Опустив голову ему на плечо, она закрыла глаза, чувствуя, как отец запахивает свой плащ у нее за спиной, как крепко прижимает к себе.

Его сила и магнетизм пленяли ее. Хотелось запустить пальцы ему в волосы, но она лишь крепко обвивала его шею. Джеки знала, что никогда не найдет себе пару, потому что будет искать второго Эверарда и потому что второго такого нет.

Ей безумно хотелось рассказать отцу о той ночи, когда она трахнулась с незнакомцем, тем более что в том мужчине не было для нее ничего особенного, но она знала, что Эверард сразу всё поймет…

Туман расползался слоями. Они стояли, чуть покачиваясь и не желая расцеплять объятия.

– Испугалась? – спросил Эверард мягко, и в груди сладко завибрировало от его тембра.

– Нет, – выдохнула Джеки.

– Такого больше не повторится… Обещаю, – он надолго приник губами к ее виску. – Я никому не позволю причинить тебе вред.

Эверард отстранился, и Джеки закуталась в свой сюртук, испытывая внезапный озноб. Взяв отца под руку, она прижалась щекой к его плечу. Пока они шли по набережной, ей вспоминались давние откровения Франца у камина…

Туман впитывал звуки шагов. В какой-то момент Жаклин показалось, что Эверард хочет спросить ее о Демьене, но, как и сама она несколько минут назад, не решается разрушить их уединение.

– Поедем домой? – вместо этого произнес он. И Джеки знала, что, говоря «дом», он имеет в виду их особняк.

– Позже, – вздохнула она. – Давай еще погуляем.

 

Возбуждение сочилось густыми каплями, минуты ускользали. Демьен лежал, не раздеваясь, поверх одеяла в зыбком свете ночников. Он чувствовал себя виноватым. Предполагалось, что он не должен хотеть секса в этом доме, но он не мог дождаться возращения Эверарда.

Он вновь и вновь смотрел на экран мобильника, не осмеливаясь набрать его номер. Казалось, проще позвонить Жаклин, но она не брала трубку.

Комната, некогда принадлежавшая ему, ничуть не изменилась: стены всё так же украшали сиреневые виды мегаполиса со стилизованными фонарями вместо ночников. Коснулись ли перемены других помещений? Демьену хотелось пройтись и проверить, но было страшно разбудить Мишеля, ведь он совсем не знал, какую из многочисленных комнат этого дома переоборудовали в детскую.

Когда Демьен впервые здесь появился, в особняке было так многолюдно, что теперь в его восприятии этот дом всегда был полон людей. Но в реальности всё обстояло иначе. Он пытался вообразить, как Эверард и Джулия живут здесь теперь с младшим сыном и молчаливой прислугой, которая появляется в нужный момент и почти не видна. Как они проводят время, когда Эверард не отлучается по делам и не ночует у него?

Что делает Джулия, когда остается с сыном одна? Рисует на чердаке? Или уезжает к сестре? Где еще проводит время? Берет ли Мишеля с собой или оставляет его с няней?

Демьен лежал, свернувшись на боку, и наблюдал, как ускользает ночь. Возможно, ему стоило спуститься в холл, чтобы не пропустить Эверарда. Возможно, тот давно был дома…

Пару раз Демьен порывался сходить под дверь его спальни и послушать, что там происходит, но льющийся со стен свет гипнотизировал его. Что-то тайное, словно выпестованное подростковыми переживаниями, не давало уйти.

И когда он проснулся утром, всё так же лежа на боку поверх одеяла, его удивлению не было предела! Кто-то выключил свет, и на прикроватной тумбочке его ждала стопка выглаженной одежды.

Демьен стремглав ломанулся в ванную. Было бы неплохо раздеться донага и в ожидании Эверарда эротично лечь на живот поверх одеяла, притворяясь спящим, но кроме любовника войти мог кто угодно, даже Мишель.

Поэтому Демьен переоделся и, стараясь не срываться на бег, спустился вниз.

На кухне Харука выжимала сок из апельсинов.

– Доброе утро, – помня вчерашний инцидент, смущенно поздоровался он. – А все еще спят?

– Мистер Линт в подвале, – с улыбкой ответила она и, вылив сок в приготовленные стаканы, протянула ему поднос. – Он там, там, – кивнула она в ответ на его недоумение. – Дверь открыта.

Демьен, не совсем понимая, что происходит, подался к лестнице в подвал. Кроме стаканов на подносе стояли чашки, кофейник и блюдо с горячими круассанами.

Дверь действительно была не заперта. Просторное помещение освещал лишь свет большого экрана с застывшим стоп-кадром черно-белого фильма.

– Блин, как ты это делаешь?! – послышался из-за дивана искрящийся смех Джулии.

– Всё гениальное просто, – смеясь, ответил ей Эверард, и от его голоса сердце забилось чаще.

Демьен застыл в нерешительности. Посуда на подносе дрожала, а в груди расцветало отчаяние: он не знал, то ли оставить поднос и поскорее убежать, то ли ретироваться вместе с ним, пока его не заметили. Но любопытство оказалось сильнее.

Приблизившись, он осторожно заглянул за диван – супруги сидели на полу. Джулия со смехом обнимала Эверарда, пока тот, перехватив одной рукой её запястье, энергично тёр другой её сжатый кулак.

Вдруг Эверард обернулся, его бровь изумленно изогнулась.

– Привет, – пробормотал Демьен. Эверард выглядел искренне удивленным.

– Ты здесь ночевал, что ли? – спросил он, переводя недоумевающий взгляд на жену.

– Прости, – она уткнулась ему в шею. – Забыла рассказать.

– Моя машина стоит в гараже! – обиженно парировал Демьен.

– Я еще там не был, – с усмешкой ответил Эверард.

– Давай его сюда, – поднявшись, Джулия перехватила у Демьена поднос.

Эверард включил видео и, подперев голову кулаком, уставился на экран. Пока Джулия наливала кофе, Демьен не сводил с любовника глаз. Подчеркнутая отрешенность Эверарда ранила его, но красота ранила еще сильнее. Демьен видел его всего какое-то мгновение, но уже чувствовал себя переполненным, и тоска по этому человеку наливалась грозовыми тучами.

– Присаживайся, – Джулия мягко подтолкнула его к дивану и ушла.

 


	122. Chapter 122

### 8

 

Едва за Джулией закрылась дверь, Эверард перевел на него взгляд и потянулся к кофе. Демьен готов был кончить от одного лишь его холодного вида. Как наркоман в предчувствии новой дозы, он скользил взглядом по его лицу и уплывал в воспоминания. Почему Эверард так на него действовал? Словно чертова магия!

Уверенный, что его учащенное сердцебиение слышно на всё помещение, Демьен тихо опустился рядом.

– Что это вы такое делали? – спросил он, прочистив горло, когда понял, что любовник не собирается начинать разговор первым.

– Дурью маялись, – Эверард отставил чашку и взял его за руку. – Сожми кулак… сильнее.

Демьен со всей силы сдавил пальцы, и Эверард перехватил его запястье, блокируя ток крови. Пока он тер его сжатую ладонь, Демьен не мог отвести глаз от его лица.

– Не разжимай, держи крепко, – спокойно произнес Эверард, когда он совсем отвлекся. – Теперь растопырь пальцы вот так, – не выпуская его запястья, он показал другой рукой, как раскрыть кулак. Демьен повиновался и разжал побледневшую ладонь.

Эверард усмехнулся и с таинственными пасами фокусника сделал вид, что стягивает что-то с каждого его пальца по очереди, словно снимает невидимые перчатки, а потом потянул воздух над ладонью и плавно отпустил запястье. Демьен почувствовал призрачное натяжение в центре ладони, как если бы тот и правда снимал с него невидимую паутину.

– Офигеть! – засмеялся он, переводя на него горящий взгляд, но любовник уже пил кофе.

– В детстве не играл в такие игры? – Эверард смотрел на экран. – А, ну да… Ты ведь и в доктора не играл.

– Ты был первым, с кем я сыграл в доктора, – хмыкнул Демьен.

Эверард не отреагировал.

Демьен чувствовал себя всё более несчастным, в груди ныло. Он хорошо знал Эверарда. Знал, какие нешуточные страсти может скрывать его холодный вид, но сейчас в мерцающем свете экрана мужчина выглядел спокойным, и Демьен не мог понять, что тот испытывает на самом деле.

– Уже завтракал? – Эверард подлил кофе во вторую кружку.

– Нет.

– Тогда в чем дело? – он подвинул к нему поднос.

Демьен с обидой взял круассан и отвернулся к экрану. Его просто корежило от близости Эверарда и невозможности прямо сейчас сесть ему на руки, обнять.

– Что ты смотришь? – не в силах замаскировать обиду в голосе, спросил он через минуту.

Но теперь Демьен и сам видел, что это никакое не кино, а запись с камеры наблюдения. Группа мужчин в дорогих костюмах что-то обсуждала за круглым столом, но звука не было. Японцы?

– Это твой офис?

– Нет, – Эверард ел, не отрывая глаз от видео. Демьену казалось, что тот нарочно его игнорирует. За что он его наказывал? В голове проносились картины вчерашнего: телефонные истерики, слежка, секс с Жаклин, поцелуй с Джулией… Интересно, она уже успела всем поделиться с мужем? У них ведь нет секретов друг от друга. А, точно!.. она ведь даже забыла сказать, что он здесь был.

И почему каждый раз, когда Эверард делал такое холодное лицо, к нему так невыносимо тянуло?!!

– Как провел эту неделю? – отстраненно спросил тот.

– Блин, целая неделя!.. – пробурчал Демьен. Крепкий кофе пьянил не хуже алкоголя. – Я думал, ты вернешься раньше.

– Я даже не заметил, как она прошла.

– Не сомневаюсь, – Демьен глянул на любовника искоса, вновь залипая взглядом. Он охотно верил: этот мог и не заметить, для Эверарда и неделя могла пролететь как миг, но для него она тянулась словно вечность! Вот только вечности у него не было… В памяти всплыла отрешенная задумчивость Джулии во время вчерашнего разговора. Сейчас у Эверарда было похожее выражение лица.

– Тут вчера вечеринка была, – начал Демьен обиженно.

– Я в курсе.

– Джессика присутствовала…

Эверард усмехнулся и неожиданно повернулся к нему в пол оборота, кладя локоть на сиденье дивана. – Что еще скажешь?

Демьен опешил, не ожидая такого прямого взгляда. А Джулия точно ничего не говорила? Сейчас у него было четкое ощущение, что Эверард обо всем знает.

– Я… я что-то не то сделал?! – заикаясь, выпалил Демьен.

– В смысле?

– Почему ты со мной так?

– Как? – Эверард скользнул пальцем по его щеке.

– Так холодно, – Демьен замолчал, чувствуя, как от одного этого касания рвется дыхание и живот наполняется истомой. – В чем я провинился? – прошептал он слабеющим голосом.

– Тебе лучше знать, – Эверард не сводил с него изучающего взгляда. Демьен сконфуженно молчал, надеясь, что тот всё же не умеет читать мысли.

Так и не дождавшись ответа, Эверард отвернулся к экрану, и Демьен с протяжным стоном повалился лбом ему на плечо. Он не мог этого вынести. Блаженство становилось мукой, а мука – блаженством. Всё тело пронизывало напряжение, хотя сам он был слабым, слишком слабым. Задыхаясь и сдерживая мелкую дрожь, он придвинулся, плавно переместив бедра по полу.

– Прости меня!.. Прости… – шептал он, ластясь к Эверарду и целуя его в щеку. – Прости, если в чем-то виноват... Я сделаю всё, что ты захочешь, только не будь со мной таким!

Эверард молча отодвинул еду и крепко прижал его к себе. Демьен почувствовал, как мир приходит в движение, а пол становится жидким.

– Я хочу тебя… – прошептал он ему в губы.

– Забыл, где мы находимся? – ответил Эверард, ловя его поцелуй, крадя дыхание и стоны. От того, как он вторгался ему в рот чувственной лаской, захватывая попеременно то губы, то язык, по коже бежал озноб. Тьма в его глазах, полная истомы и странной сдержанности, доводила до исступления.

– Запреты еще действуют?.. – спросил Демьен через минуту, мелко дрожа от невыносимого напряжения.

– А разве что-то изменилось?

– Да…

– Что именно?

Пряча стыд, Демьен опустился щекой любовнику на грудь. Он вслушивался в стук его сердца и быстро на ощупь развязывал халат.

– Что ты вчера устроил в отеле?

Демьен замялся, чувствуя его дыхание в волосах. – Тебе разве Джеки не рассказала?

– Она не углублялась в подробности.

– Я следил за вами, – помолчав, всё же признался он.

– Зачем?

Демьен сглотнул, спеша расстегнуть ширинку Эверарда, и всё же бросил быстрый взгляд ему в глаза. Нет, он не мог сказать этого вслух. Хватило вчерашнего позора перед Жаклин. А сейчас к стыду и вине примешивалось еще и желание.

– Мне не понравилось ее платье… – сдавленно прошептал он, опускаясь ртом на член.

Не сдержав стон, Эверард зарылся пальцами ему в волосы. Демьен проник языком под крайнюю плоть, лаская головку по кругу, и тут же втянул член, отодвигая кожу губами. Тот увеличился в размерах, заполняя рот, и желание стало сокрушительным.

Едва дыша, Демьен провел пальцами по толстому стволу, ровному от основания до влажной головки. Он любил этот член, он обожал его. Хотелось вновь сказать об этом Эверарду, но щеки полыхали от стыда, и было страшно, что тот поймет его буквально, ведь никакие слова не могли описать фатальную бездну чувств, что он испытывал к этому человеку.

Призрачный свет заливал комнату, японцы продолжали что-то беззвучно обсуждать на экране, и всё казалось нереальным. Эверард не подгонял его, позволяя играться с собой, и Демьен притворялся, что всё это – одна из его фантазий. Задыхаясь от возбуждения, он целовал живот любовника, терся о член щекой, облизывал его по всей длине и вновь погружал в рот.

Ему хотелось сделать Эверарду приятно, подарить особенную ласку… Но мысль, что тот может получить ее в любой момент и от кого угодно просто за одни свои внешние данные, сводила с ума.

Наблюдая за ним, Эверард убрал в сторону его светлые пряди, и Демьен смущенно встряхнул головой, вырываясь.

– У тебя кто-то новый появился?!.. – всё же выпалил он не дающий покоя вопрос.

Эверард, словно ожидая чего-то подобного, лишь усмехнулся. Его потемневшие от страсти глаза загадочно мерцали.

– Ты точно… ни с кем не трахался во время поездки? – Демьен не сводил с него взгляда, прижимаясь губами к головке.

– Мне было не до этого, – ответил Эверард, играя его волосами.

– А ночью?.. Занимался сексом с Джулией? – Демьен не особо рассчитывал на ответ, но Эверард, смерив его изучающим взглядом, отрицательно качнул головой и прижал к себе, возвращая к прерванному занятию.

Демьена пробила дрожь. Он тонул в собственной жажде. На животе, упираясь локтями в бедра любовника, он жадно сосал, помогая себе руками, вслушивался в его неровное дыхание, моментами переходящее в глухой стон, чувствовал деликатные пальцы в своих волосах.

– Никто не умеет так сосать, как ты… – вдруг произнес Эверард, и Демьен едва не подавился, не зная, как воспринимать этот странный комплимент. Он должен был обрадоваться?!

– Всё хорошо, – почувствовав его напряжение, успокаивающе погладил его по голове Эверард. – У тебя хорошо получается.

– Проклятье! – подскочил Демьен, краснея. – Я делаю это совсем не потому, что ты устроил меня на Бродвей!!!

– Господи, Демьен… – Эверард прикрыл глаза рукой. – Если следовать твоей логике, то мне должна отсасывать вся труппа вместе с режиссером и костюмерами.

– Почему ты ничего не сказал?! Знаешь, как я себя теперь чувствую?!! – Демьен едва не плакал.

– Как? – Эверард запахнул халат.

– Я и так живу за твой счет! в твоей квартире! за твои деньги! Ты кормишь меня, одеваешь, даришь мне все эти… вообще всё! Ты… ты ласкаешь меня! Боже… ты так ласкаешь меня, что я схожу с ума!!! Я хочу дать тебе хоть что-то в ответ!.. Я чувствую себя полным ничтожеством рядом с тобой! Я не могу отблагодарить тебя ничем равноценным. Всё, что у меня есть – это… вот это тело! – слезы катились по щекам, Демьен задыхался от бессильной ярости. – Я думал, что теперь наконец-то начал хотя бы зарабатывать самостоятельно, но оказалось, что и это твои деньги! Это ты платишь мне зарплату!!! Я теперь даже не понимаю, действительно ли я так хорош или ты разоряешься, поддерживая на плаву целую труппу. Зачем, Эверард? Зачем?!!

Эверард переплел руки на груди. – Демьен, зачем ты равняешься на меня? – его взгляд вновь казался холодным и отстраненным. – Знал бы ты, сколько я всего пережил и испытал… А ты только начинаешь жить. Да, я всего добился сам, но ты-то почему отвергаешь мою помощь? Так торопишься нахлебаться дерьма? Поверь, еще успеешь. Его каждому достается немало. Но пока я рядом, спеши воспользоваться благоприятными возможностями. Не думай, что тебе всегда будет фартить. Не бывает ничего вечного.

– Почему ты так говоришь?!.. – с ужасом прошептал Демьен.

Эверард только грустно усмехнулся, покачав головой. – Свою зарплату ты зарабатываешь абсолютно заслужено, даже не морочь себе этим голову. В моих силах дать тебе хороший старт, показать тебя миру. Дальше пойдут другие предложения и новые роли… А не сказал, потому что догадывался о реакции. Хотя я всё же надеялся на благодарность.

Демьен открыл было рот, протестуя, но Эверард заправился и, завязав халат, поднялся.

– Куда ты?! – изумленно выдохнул Демьен, хватая его за ноги. – Мы ведь продолжим?

– Подожди здесь.

Демьен расстроенно пил кофе и смотрел на экран. Эверард даже не нажал на паузу, впрочем, там ничего особенного не происходило. Демьен вообще не понимал, зачем любовник тратит время на такую ерунду. Во рту еще чувствовался его вкус, и желание вновь закипало вместе с тоской.

Наконец Эверард вернулся, щелкнул замок, и Демьен вдруг ужаснулся, что всё это время он ласкал любовника при незапертой двери. Тот обошел диван и, вручив ему несколько пластиковых визиток, сел на прежнее место.

– Сам выберешь себе агента… – он взял с подноса круассан, – раз так жаждешь самостоятельности.

Демьен рассматривал карточки, и чувствовал поднимающийся изнутри страх. Их там было штук десять, не меньше! Незнакомые имена совершенно ничего ему не говорили, а золотое тиснение на некоторых визитках вызывало робость.

– Ты с ними встречался? – спросил он. – Может, кого-нибудь посоветуешь?

– Сэм должна была выбрать лучших в этом бизнесе… Знаю вот про эту девушку, – Эверард вытащил у него из рук элегантную красную визитку. – Хороший агент. Хваткая, волевая, будет для тебя и адвокатом, и нянькой. Но за продвижение возьмется, только если сумеешь ее обаять.

– Ты с ней спал? – хмурясь, спросил Демьен.

– Нет, – усмехнулся Эверард. – Я с ней лично не знаком.

– Надо со всеми встречаться? Что-то мне страшно…

– Попробуй позвонить… – Эверард сверился с красной визиткой, – Лизи. Если не сложится с ней, выберешь любую понравившуюся фамилию и попробуешь там. Тебе не о чем переживать, работа у тебя есть. И я у тебя есть, – он подмигнул Демьену и засмеялся от выражения его лица. – И пока у тебя есть я, ты не будешь ни в чем нуждаться. Но агент лишним не будет, возможно, даже подыщет тебе роль в кино. Сбудется твоя мечта вновь сниматься, – Эверард что-то вспомнил и помрачнел. – Сам решай, что тебе делать и как с ними договариваться. В конце концов, ты уже взрослый.

Демьен прильнул к нему, целуя в шею и вновь развязывая халат. – А кто будет платить агенту?

– Ты, конечно, – усмехнулся Эверард, отвечая на поцелуй. – Заплатишь процент с гонорара.

Демьен на ощупь расстегнул его ширинку и, сдерживая нетерпение, достал член.

– Поедем потом ко мне? – прошептал он Эверарду в губы, лаская и упиваясь его возбуждением.

– Я сегодня работаю, малыш, – ответил тот.

– А у меня выходной! – обиженно отстранился Демьен.

– Я знаю.

– Ненавижу твою работу!!!

– Я уже тоже начинаю.

– Правда?!

– Нет, вру, – улыбнулся Эверард, целуя его. – Эти шпионские игры безумно достали… но не могу дождаться, когда смогу вернуться к исследованиям.

– Бли-и-ин… возьми отпуск! – с тоской протянул Демьен и, не желая упускать минуты их близости, вновь растянулся на полу.

Возбуждение никуда не исчезло. Приглушенное разговорами, оно, словно тлеющее пламя, набирало силу, чтобы сейчас охватить всё его тело мучительной болью.

Он погрузил набухший член в рот и услышал, как Эверард застонал, зарываясь пальцами ему в волосы и подаваясь навстречу бедрами, словно испытывал то же самое.

Жмурясь, Демьен прижимался языком к головке, слизывая его возбуждение. От солоновато-пряного вкуса собственное желание становилось непереносимым. Изможденный жаждой и долгим ожиданием, он сосал и вжимался напряженным пахом в ковер, чувствуя, как сам истекает соком. И чем дольше это продолжалось, тем более влажными становились трусы.

– Всё же лучше… когда твой рот занят… – тяжело дыша, прокомментировал Эверард, Демьен вспыхнул и тут же почувствовал давление удерживающей ладони. Эверард не давал ему брыкаться и спорить, явно показывая, чего сейчас хочет. Демьен тоже этого хотел.

В какой-то момент давление руки стало жестким, вынуждающим проглотить член полностью. Демьен полыхал, едва сдерживая неровные движения собственных бедер. Щеки горели, живот пронзали искры.

Когда он пытался отстраниться, испытывая неосознанную панику, Эверард двигал бедрами навстречу, одновременно прижимая его к себе. Он шептал ему что-то пламенное и успокаивающее, но Демьен не слышал слов, утопая в заполошном сердцебиении.

Наконец Эверард сжал его волосы в кулаке и, приподнявшись над полом, страстно подался ему в рот. Его дыхание сорвалось на стон, и Демьен зажмурился, чувствуя себя на грани. Часть семени вытекла из приоткрытого рта на пальцы, хотя член еще продолжал пульсировать у него в горле. Собственные бедра дрожали, и белье стало мокрым насквозь. Он бы поклялся, что тоже кончил, если бы не чувствовал такой болезненной тяжести в паху…

Эверард уже вытирал салфеткой его лицо и пальцы, но Демьен не поднимал глаз, всё еще переживая недавние мгновения, не в силах забыть нетерпение любовника. Значит, он тоже по нему скучал?!..

– Чего затих? – Эверард поворошил его волосы. – Иди сюда.

– Не надо… я уже кончил, – сконфуженно прошептал Демьен.

Эверард недоверчиво поддел его подбородок пальцем, заставляя смотреть себе в глаза, и, усмехнувшись, потянул за ремень.

Демьен поднялся. Он едва держался на ногах, возбуждение дошло до той стадии, когда казалось болезненным. Расстегнув ширинку, любовник достал его влажный член, и Демьен поморщился. Пропитавшее белье тягучее желание вызывало смущение. Еще и это удивление в глазах Эверарда… Но уже в следующее мгновение, едва тот взял его член в рот, Демьен захлебнулся стоном, утопая в сладостной мольбе и внезапном мраке.

– Ты одним мороженым, что ли, питаешься? – облизнув губы, спросил Эверард, когда Демьен, еле дыша, осел ему на колени.

– Почти, – признался он, покраснев.

– Зря, – Эверард глотнул апельсиновый сок и предложил ему. Но Демьен отказался. Он полыхал и пытался раздеть его, покрывая лицо невесомыми поцелуями.

– Давай?.. а давай… – шептал он. – Я хочу почувствовать тебя внутри... давай?

– Ш-ш-ш, – успокаивал его Эверард, жадно ловя ртом губы.

– Поедешь в офис? – с тоской бормотал Демьен. Слезы затуманивали взор, он задыхался.

– Да. Вот только досмотрю эту пиратскую копию.

– А можно я поеду с тобой?

– Тебе будет скучно.

– Ну… Я бы мог поболтать с Бачовски, – Демьен изо всех сил пытался удержать влагу в глазах. – Или потренироваться. Ну там… в тире пострелять. Помнишь, как в прошлом году?

Эверард осторожно отвлек его от себя, но Демьен тут же прижался обратно, пряча лицо.

– Хорошо, – ответил Эверард. – Только у меня не будет на тебя времени.

– Ты больше… больше не хочешь меня?.. – выдохнул Демьен, всё же не сдержав слезы.

Эверард сжимал в ладонях его ягодицы, но полыхало отчего-то в груди. Демьен был уверен, что по какой-то причине тот больше его не хочет. И становилось больно дышать.

– Ты дурак, – после короткой паузы всё же ответил Эверард.

Демьен расстроенно молчал. Ему хотелось, чтобы Эверард спросил его, как когда-то: «Чего ты хочешь, малыш? Чего тебе не хватает?» Пусть даже с сарказмом. Потому что сейчас он точно знал, чего пожелать. Он хотел бы провести вместе год, месяц, неделю. О, такая малость! Хотя бы неделю. Жить вместе, спать рядом…

Он бы даже согласился, чтобы тот ездил в офис, ведь он бы тоже работал, и, возможно, Эверард приходил бы по вечерам в театр, присутствовал бы на каждом выступлении, а потом они ехали бы вместе куда-нибудь поужинать. Спать в одной постели. Просыпаться. Завтракать. Видеть Эверарда в быту, пусть даже уткнувшегося в свой ноутбук, или молчаливого, отстраненного за утренним кофе и просмотром новостей. Демьен мечтал просто видеть его, просто постоянно быть рядом. Он бы не мешал и не задавал бы глупых вопросов…

Демьен хотел сказать: «Давай проведем вместе неделю! Спи в моей постели, возвращайся всегда в мою квартиру! Только ты и я! Всего неделю…» Но почему-то знал, что Эверард откажет. Даже если сам этого хочет. Чувствовал, что впереди того ждет еще множество срочных дел и неотложных поездок.

Необъяснимое, пугающее его предчувствие говорило, что скромным мечтам не суждено сбыться. Он не знал, сколько еще они будут вместе, но что-то подсказывало, что на спокойную жизнь вдвоем у них не осталось времени.

 

В груди жгло и болело. Уже дома, положив ключи на тумбочку и застряв взглядом на снимке Эверарда, Демьен разрыдался. Ему хотелось схватить телефон и набрать его номер прямо сейчас. Но вместо этого он пошел прямиком к бару и достал первый попавшийся напиток, – уже можно. Впереди ждал целый день, и никуда не нужно было идти.

Демьен не мог сдержать отчаянный смех. Прикладываясь к бутылке, он рыдал и смеялся. Он так ждал этого дня!!! Черт возьми, неужели Эверард не понимает, как нужен ему?!

Он ждал его всю эту проклятую неделю!

Ведь тот обещал трахнуть его, просто трахнуть! Нет, не просто… Проклятье, ведь любовник отложил этот трах специально, чтобы он ждал его!!! А теперь так запросто уехал в офис!

На ходу сдирая с себя шмотки, Демьен раскидывал их где попало. Он планировал надраться. Алкоголь в бутылке оказался гвоздичным ликером, сладким, пряным и интенсивным. Он пил его, не мороча себе голову льдом и бокалом, уже представляя, как так же наугад нырнет в бар за следующей бутылкой. Ему начинала нравиться эта алкогольная рулетка.

Он был один… И предстоящий день казался долгой протяженностью вплоть до завтрашнего вечера. Нет, завтра он, конечно же, будет трезв и даже, возможно, натянет улыбку перед спектаклем, но сегодня он мог бухать. Мог валяться в ванной хоть весь день, мог сходить с ума. Он был уверен, что любовник не позвонит.

Чем Эверард был так занят?!!

Пока вода набиралась в ванну, Демьен вытягивал ногу, пытаясь заткнуть кран большим пальцем. Сладкий алкоголь действовал на удивление быстро. Слезы катились по щекам. Он вспоминал Эверарда и задыхался, и снова плакал.

– Чтоб тебя! – шептал он, отворачиваясь. – Чтоб тебя, чтоб! – и вновь смотрел на огромную фотографию на стене, прикладываясь к бутылке. Ему было стыдно от собственных страданий и было смешно, ему хотелось дотянуться до телефона и уже сейчас спросить любовника, почему он больше его не хочет?

Но тягучие воспоминания оплетали тело змеями, и он ласкал себя, забываясь и шепча со стоном имя Эверарда. Шрам рядом с уздечкой был до одури чувствительным. Теперь Демьен любил тереть это место пальцем, онанируя. Он вспоминал, с какой теплой улыбкой Эверард смотрел на этот шрам, и губы вновь кривились от слез.

Он сожалел, что так бездарно просрал свой пирсинг, – вся эта боль и страдания были напрасны – и хотелось прямо сейчас отправиться в салон, сделать новый прокол, только уже с другой стороны. А если он опять снимет кольцо и забудет? Что тогда станет с его членом? А если Эверард вновь рассердится?

Нет, теперь он всё сделает по-умному… Он не будет ему ничего говорить, звонить и звать на помощь. А мужественно вытерпит боль, пока прокол не заживет. Вот только Демьен не понимал, так ли это всё ему нужно?

Он стоял возле зеркала, рассматривая себя и надираясь всё сильнее. Вода стекала с волос на кафель.

– За тебя, что ли!.. – отсалютовал он фотографии в коридоре, приваливаясь плечом к стене. Ему хотелось приникнуть к губам изображения, но сердце болело. Он плакал и не замечал этого. На смену истеричной экзальтации пришла тихая тоска.

Демьен знал, что пить гвоздичный ликер с портретом Эверарда – не самая блестящая идея (тут нужен был, как минимум, ром!), но у него не было сил оторваться от стены и сходить за другой бутылкой. Фотографии гипнотизировали не хуже самого любовника. Демьен млел и готов был дрочить, сидя перед ними на коленях, как это не раз уже было.

– Ты сволочь… – шептал он с дрожью, – не могу без тебя!

Оставив недопитую бутылку на тумбочке, Демьен забрался в постель с небольшим зеркальцем и долго рассматривал свою промежность, слегка прикасаясь пальцем к анусу (почему?.. ну почему Эверард отказался?..), а потом всё же набрал его номер.

– Почему ты больше не хочешь меня?! – выдохнул он сходу. – Я ведь знаю, что это всё отмазки! Ты совсем не так занят!

В телефоне повисла секундная пауза, и вдруг послышался безудержный хохот Жаклин.

– Ты напился, что ли? Когда ты успел?! – она просто заливалась смехом.

Демьен оторопел, удивленно поднимая голову. – Джеки?!!

Как он умудрился перепутать номер? Ведь он был не настолько пьян и, как ему казалось, говорил вполне трезво. Как она вообще догадалась?!

– Нет, я, конечно, не против, чтобы эти слова предназначались мне, – весело продолжала Жаклин. – Но что-то мне подсказывает, что ты ошибся номером.

– Ты в офисе?

– Нет.

– Почему он со мной так? – Демьен с трудом сел и, стараясь удержать комнату от раскачивания, потянулся за бутылкой. На дне еще плескалось. – Может из-за вчерашнего?..

– А что случилось?.. Ты там надираешься, что ли?

– Да… – он вытер липкие губы и повалился обратно на постель. – Уже… Он сказал, что не может уделить мне время.

– Сегодня? Подожди секунду…

Демьен слышал, как Джеки что-то кому-то говорит. Он ждал, стараясь не отключаться и не закрывать глаза, потому что темнота начинала вытворять с его сознанием опасные маневры. Он уже чувствовал, что скоро его ждет свидание с белым другом.

– А вдруг, он действительно очень занят? – голос Жаклин внезапно выдернул его из забытья. – Может, у него действительно нет времени?

Демьену казалось, что она что-то знает и не договаривает.

– Слушай… мы сейчас с Мишелем гуляем в парке. Приезжай к нам! Покажу, где мои родители встретились после девяти лет разлуки.

– Прости… я не смогу, – он вновь поднялся, чувствуя себя еще более пьяным и несчастным, чем минуту назад. – Я надрался. И эта… забудь всё, что я тут говорил.

– Не пей больше, – улыбнулась Жаклин.

– Угу…

Нет-нет, конечно, больше не будет. Вот только сделает глоточек и сразу бросит.

Попрощавшись, Демьен еще долго смотрел на погасший экран и, тяжело дыша, чувствовал нестерпимую потребность дозвониться до любовника. Проклятое сердцебиение…

Он перевел взгляд на почти допитый ликер.

Все его мысли, все поступки, все желания и чувства соотносились с Эверардом. Он ничего не мог сделать, чтобы не думать при этом о его реакции. Интересно, заметит ли тот, что бар резко опустел на одну бутылку?

Притихнув на краю постели, Демьен вслушивался в вечный ритм приливов и отливов в собственной крови. На секунду ему показалось, что это шепот Эверарда, как если бы тот был океаном и какая-то часть его души могла проникнуть ему в тело и даже пустить там корни.

Он был вспышкой, его Эверард, вспышкой, которая ослепляла всех, кто подбирался слишком близко...

Демьен вспоминал его с блаженной улыбкой и готов был плакать, понимая, что далеко не первый и не единственный ослеп от любви к нему. Поджав колени к груди, он лежал и думал, что делать дальше. Он тонул… хотя чувствовал, что подошел лишь к краешку тайны, и, если бы не был так одержим сексом с Эверардом, то мог бы узнать еще много интересных аспектов его личности. Но Демьену было мало просто узнать его. Он хотел всего! Он хотел заполучить его целиком. И навсегда.

Обернувшись в дорогой пиджак любовника, как в пижаму, Демьен со стоном забылся на постели. Прохладная подкладка возбуждала... Он горел в пьяном ознобе и снова прокручивал в голове сегодняшний день и все дни до этого. Он хотел вновь увидеть ту темную страсть и одержимость, что иногда проскальзывала в глазах Эверарда, когда тот смотрел на него…

Уже засыпая, Демьен вдруг понял, что сделает завтра.

 


	123. Chapter 123

### 9

 

Сегодня Тони не улыбался. У Эверарда тоже не было желания шутить. Он задумчиво скользил взглядом по его собранным в пучок смоляным волосам и чувственным очертаниям рта. Тони неуловимо походил на своего отца, и всё же был совсем другим, несмотря на унаследованную вместе с именем странную благосклонность к нему, Эверарду. Он гадал, знает ли Тони о том, что связывало их когда-то с его отцом… Впрочем, нет. Не знал. Эверард был в этом почти уверен.

Орудуя палочками, он молча рассматривал Тони, догадываясь, о чем тот думает. Все заинтересованные лица уже знали о двух почти синхронных убийствах в Берлине и Лондоне, и только дурак не связал бы их с загадочной смертью главы колумбийского синдиката в своей постели неделю назад.

– Ходят слухи, что кое-кто планирует захватить всё в одни руки, – не глядя на него, хмуро произнес Тони.

Эверард улыбнулся, не сводя с него взгляда. – Ерунда, я всего лишь защищаюсь.

– Как бы наши ни пытались закрывать глаза, они за тебя возьмутся, если зайдешь слишком далеко. И ведь я даже не могу сказать, где это «далеко» находится. Возможно, ты уже переступил черту. Ты ведь знаешь, что к некоторой информации у меня нет доступа.

– Не переживай, даже если я обезглавлю всю верхушку, ты не останешься без работы. На смену Кабралу придет Таварис, и если он будет достаточно умен, чтобы не идти против меня, всё вернется на круги своя. Я получаю свой кусок пирога, и весь он мне не нужен.

– Эверард, будь осторожен, – с внезапным чувством ответил Тони.

– Так ты переживаешь за меня? – Эверард улыбнулся.

Только и оставалось, что улыбаться: всё было обдумано, решено и запущено, и отменить поток событий не представлялось возможным.

На экране телефона высветилось сообщение от Сэм.

– Хочешь узнать новости из Японии? – спросил Эверард, расплачиваясь за ужин.

– Не стоит, – Тони запахнул пальто. – В некоторые вещи лучше не соваться.

 

Лицо Такехико на голограммном экране было исполнено сдержанности и почтения. Эверард, неестественно спокойный, слушал его, сомкнув пальцы у губ. Теперь ему всё было известно, и чем ближе он подбирался к финальной точке, тем ощутимее становилось нервное возбуждение.

– А теперь угадайте, с кем встречался один из людей Кидо? – продолжал Такехико. На экране появилось изображение группы людей.

– Это же наши химики! – выдохнула Сэм. Эверард перевел на нее взгляд. Секретарь, скрестив руки на груди, почти сидела на его столе. Эверард видел, как она измотана. События последних дней заставили ее вспомнить свою специальность и показать себя настоящим оперативником. Сэм была почти на грани.

– Асадзи Кидо… – задумчиво повторил он, вновь глядя на Такехико. – Забавно, что именно он предлагает помириться и заключить сделку.

– Босс, я бы не стал ему доверять! – ответил Такехико. – А тем более приезжать сюда… Он явно что-то замышляет. Вы что-нибудь слышали о строительстве нового косметологического центра?

– Косметология? – удивился Эверард.

– Похоже, только для прикрытия, – Такехико передал изображение. – Полгода назад Кидо арендовал землю на Искусственных Островах. Детали засекречены, и подобраться к объекту ближе невозможно.

Эверард наклонился, рассматривая голограмму. В глаза бросался необычный купол, но в целом качество фотографии оставляло желать лучшего.

– Мощное сооружение, – прокомментировал он. – Было бы неплохо проникнуть внутрь… Постарайтесь сделать более качественные снимки.

На столе зазвонил телефон, Эверард ответил.

– Добрый вечер, – интимно шепнули ему в трубке. – Мальчиков не желаете?

Сдержав желание отвернуться к окну и заржать в голос, Эверард откинулся в кресле. Голос Демьена пробуждал в груди приятное томление.

– Перезвоните через полчаса, – ответил Эверард и тут же почувствовал возникшее в трубке замешательство. – Мне очень важен ваш звонок, перезвоните.

И он надеялся, что Демьен действительно перезвонит.

Такехико ждал, скромно опустив глаза. На лице Сэм застыло подчеркнуто вежливое выражение. О, неужели всё было настолько прозрачно?

– На сегодня всё, – сказал он им. – Такехико, держи меня в курсе… Сэм, – добавил он, когда голограмма исчезла. – С этого момента у тебя недельный отпуск.

Глаза Саманты округлились. – Эверард, я не могу отдыхать в самый разгар операции!

– Сэм, это не предложение. Что у тебя осталось на сегодня?

– Отчет по «Стреге».

– Это подождет. Сделай мне кофе и езжай домой. Через неделю я жду тебя энергичной и полной сил.

– Хорошо, мистер Линт.

Выключив свет и отвернувшись к окну, Эверард смотрел на море огней. После двух недель странных игр в «кошки-мышки» он не ожидал получить звонок от любовника, и был рад наконец услышать его голос.

Все эти дни ему казалось, что Демьен взял на вооружение его тактику.

В первый же вечер после утреннего минета в особняке, когда Эверард разобрался с исполнителями, обстрелявшими его автомобиль, и позвонил Демьену, тот сослался на головную боль, потом – на занятость в театре, а в среду…

– Может, лучше в другой день? – звучал в трубке его неестественно апатичный голос.

– Не хочешь меня видеть?

– Хочу! Но… давай отложим на другой день?

– Что случилось?

Всё это было настолько непохоже на Демьена, что в памяти всплывала история полуторагодичной давности, с Брэдли и опиумным притоном.

– Ничего… Просто плохо себя чувствую.

– Я сейчас приеду.

– Не надо! Не приезжай…

– Хорошо, – ответил тогда Эверард и тут же к нему примчался.

Демьен встретил его перекошенным от злости и обиды лицом.

– Что с тобой? – не снимая плаща, Эверард привлек его к себе и, поцеловав, внимательно заглянул в глаза.

– Ненавижу тебя! – выдал тот, сжимая зубы. – Как только получил отказ, сразу приперся, да?!

– Так ты специально, что ли?

– Нет! – обиженно выдавил Демьен, уже прижимаясь к нему.

Эверард прикоснулся губами к его лбу – температуры не было. И со зрачками всё было в порядке, но резкие и внезапные перемены настроений Демьена всё чаще наводили на мысль о наркотиках. При случае всё же надо будет взять у него кровь на анализ.

– Ты один? – пытаясь понять, что случилось, спросил он.

– Конечно один!.. – Демьен красноречиво протянул руки к фотографиям, мол, кого я могу сюда привести.

Эверард усмехнулся. – Их можно снять в любой момент, к тому же…

– Только попробуй! – перебил тот его в панике.

– Малыш, если не хочешь встречаться, то так и скажи, не надо придумывать отговорки.

– Но я хочу! – возразил Демьен, жалобно поднимая брови и едва не плача. Эверард пытался понять, что за отчаяние искажает его лицо.

Он видел его подспудные попытки не пустить дальше порога, но тем сильнее становилось желание пройти в квартиру.

– Я просто приболел, – Демьен обнял себя руками, пока он снимал туфли.

– Что болит? – оставив на вешалке свой длинный кожаный плащ, Эверард привлек Демьена к себе. Он поглаживал его руки и спину, пытаясь расслабить и успокоить, сжимая в объятиях. Боже, как же он по нему соскучился!

– Живот, – сорвано дыша от его прикосновений, прошептал Демьен. Эверард поднял его лицо за подбородок, заглядывая в синие от желания глаза. Щеки Демьена уже заливал яркий лихорадочный румянец.

– Живот – это плохо, – Эверард не удержался и приник к его губам, ласково и долго. – Придется отвезти тебя к врачу.

– Я соврал, – покраснев еще сильнее, ответил Демьен. – Живот не болит.

– Что тогда?

– Н-не знаю… Мне просто как-то нехорошо, сил нет.

– Переутомился на работе? – подняв бровь, Эверард рассматривал его, лаская взглядом знакомые черты и видя, как предельно расширяются зрачки, как в ожидании нового поцелуя неосознанно приоткрываются губы.

Демьен едва дышал. Эверард чувствовал его возбуждение. Как странно, когда оно становилось особенно сильным, глаза Демьена наполнялись слезами. И это просто сводило с ума!

– Малыш, тебе не надо врать, чтобы взять отгул.

В лице Демьена промелькнула растерянность и внезапное озарение. Эверард усмехнулся. Всё верно, теперь, когда он сам придумал ему отговорку, Демьену внезапно полегчало.

Эверард бегло поцеловал его и отпустил. – Ты ужинал?

Демьен отвел глаза и отрицательно качнул головой.

– Не удивительно, что у тебя нет сил. Иди приляг, а я что-нибудь приготовлю.

Присев возле холодильника, Эверард со вздохом осмотрел припасы. Всё, что он загрузил больше недели назад перед отъездом, так и лежало нетронутым. Заглянув в соседний отдел, он с усмешкой заметил большую тубу мороженого.

– Устрицы будешь? – спросил он в дверях спальни, прислонившись плечом к косяку. Демьен лежал на боку, и в глазах его плескалась странная паника. Эверард вдруг заметил, как тот зачехлен, – похоже, успел переодеться, пока он проводил ревизию на кухне. Вопреки своему обыкновению встречать его в соблазнительных нарядах и почти раздетым, Демьен надел бесформенный свитер по самое горло и плотные джинсы.

– Так что? – спросил Эверард, окинув его внимательным взглядом.

– Я не особо голоден, – пробормотал Демьен.

Эверард кивнул. – Не волнуйся, ужин будет легким.

Пока он мыл устрицы и быстро нарезал лук, зелень, чили и прочие ингредиенты, в дверях появился Демьен. Сдержав усмешку, Эверард бросил овощи в разогретое масло. Когда он добавил в сотейник устрицы, Демьен не выдержал и подошел к нему, обнимая со спины. Эверард знал, что он так сделает, и всё равно ощутил тлеющее в венах возбуждение.

Демьен полюбил обнимать его вот так, еще будучи неуклюжим подростком: прижиматься всем телом, с глубоким вздохом утыкаться носом в спину, поглаживать пах рукой. Но сейчас, вопреки ожиданию, ладонь скользнула по груди, словно Демьен боялся или избегал трогать его член.

– Принеси «Перно» из бара, – сказал ему Эверард.

Демьен нехотя отстранился. Эверард задумчиво достал белое вино из холодильника.

Пока он доводил устрицы до ума, Демьен сидел за столом, едва дыша и глядя на него одурманенными глазами. От исходящего от него желания занималось возбуждение Эверарда и, усиливаясь многократно, разливалось по кухне тяжелыми магнитными волнами, еще сильнее сводя их обоих с ума. Он чувствовал это. Атмосфера нагнеталась в геометрической прогрессии. Им не нужно было говорить друг другу ни слова, достаточно было просто находиться в одном помещении.

Когда он разлил содержимое сотейника по тарелкам и наполнил бокалы вином, Демьен уже нервно зажимал руки между коленями, старательно избегая его взгляда.

– Приятного аппетита, – улыбнулся Эверард, садясь напротив. Он контролировал себя, почти не напрягаясь, хотя возбуждение было столь сильным, что сейчас он гораздо охотнее занялся бы Демьеном.

– Ты не вернешься на работу? – неожиданно спросил тот в середине ужина.

– Нет, – ответил Эверард и вдруг увидел, как лицо любовника исказилось от обиды. Это были искренние чувства, никакой наигранности, Демьен действительно на что-то обижался, чего-то ждал от него. Чего? Ухода?

– Если хочешь, я могу уйти, – Эверард промокнул губы и глотнул вина, не отрывая от Демьена взгляда. Тот нервничал. Эверард отслеживал его внутренние метания.

– Что случилось? Новый роман?

Голубые глаза расширились, глядя на него с изумлением и паникой.

– Что за чушь?! – вспылил Демьен. – Просто… – он отвел взгляд, вновь ссутулившись. – Просто я устал.

– Ничего, я полечу тебя, – улыбнулся Эверард. Демьен что-то скрывал, и это безумно интриговало.

– Повернись спиной, – велел он уже в спальне, когда Демьен, не раздеваясь, свернулся на постели. Эверард прижал его к себе, обнимая, убаюкивая, стараясь расслабиться и передать ему часть своей силы, как нередко делал с женой и детьми, когда те болели. Но у Демьена и своей энергии было предостаточно: с каждой секундой их близости он дрожал всё сильнее.

Скользнув рукой по его животу, Эверард остановился на твердой выпуклости в джинсах. Демьен всхлипнул и в попытке уйти от соприкосновения вжался в него бедрами, тут же отскакивая.

– Не надо! Пожалуйста! – застонал он сквозь зубы, высвобождаясь из его рук.– Давай не будем это сегодня делать!..

– Что с тобой? – прошептал Эверард, притягивая его к себе за руку и приникая к губам. Зрачки Демьена расширились. Страсть в чертах лица больше напоминала страдание. Эверард целовал его, глотая судорожное дыхание, привлекая к себе за бедра.

– Н… Не надо!.. – трясясь от возбуждения, попытался оттолкнуть его Демьен, не понимая, что просто сводит его этим с ума. Боже! Как давно это было! И до чего ему не хватало его сопротивления! Близость с каждой минутой становилась всё более тесной и волнующей. Эверард балансировал на грани самоконтроля, готовый сорваться в любое мгновение. Лицо Демьена полыхало, в глазах плескалась настоящая буря: желание, страх, отчаяние.

– Ш-ш-ш… Чего ты боишься? – нырнув обеими ладонями ему под свитер, Эверард скользнул по его груди и ловко раздел, вопреки судорожным попыткам помешать.

– С-с… А-а!.. – с дрожью выдохнул Демьен, жмурясь и кусая губы под его влажными поцелуями. Эверард чувствовал его жадное нетерпение: Демьен изгибался, постанывая и едва дыша, но то и дело жмурил глаза и зажимался, словно застенчивая девчонка.

– Малыш, ты же знаешь… мне не нужно разрешение, – прошептал Эверард ему на ухо, горячо целуя в шею и расстегивая джинсы одной рукой.

– О нет!.. – выдохнул Демьен, пытаясь убрать его пальцы от своей ширинки. Его ослабевшие руки дрожали, а в темно-синих от желания глазах плескались неверие и мольба.

– Ты ведь не сделаешь этого?!.. Пожалуйста, только не сегодня! – от него просто веяло паникой. Эверард знал, как Демьен играет, и это была не игра, не заигрывание и не попытка сильнее разжечь его страсть. Демьен действительно боялся, но чего?

– Только не говори, что у тебя начались месячные, – не выдержал Эверард. Демьен на секунду оторопел и тут же вспыхнул от гнева. Усмехнувшись, Эверард поднялся и быстро снял рубашку.

– О нет!!! – подхватился Демьен, отползая к изголовью.

Раздеваясь, Эверард со смехом наблюдал, как он притягивает к себе подушку, будто собираясь защищаться от него.

Спустив брюки вместе с бельем, он заметил, как изменились глаза Демьена. Немигающий взгляд остановился на его члене, зрачки расширились, и щеки залил мерный румянец. О, это смущение никогда не перестанет сводить его с ума! От такого выражения его лица кровь болезненно пульсировала в паху, превращая возбуждение в настоящую муку.

Вытянувшись рядом, Эверард забрал подушку. Демьен оробел и уже не сопротивлялся. Но стоило скользнуть рукой по его расстегнутой ширинке, как тот взвился, вцепляясь в штаны до побелевших костяшек.

Привстав, Эверард обеими руками потянул джинсы на себя, но Демьен держался за них до смешного крепко. Его сопротивление становилось всё более забавным, особенно учитывая торчащий из расстегнутой ширинки член.

– Как это мило с твоей стороны – хотя бы не надеть белье, – Эверард поцеловал его живот и забрал член в рот целиком.

Тишину комнаты прошил судорожный стон. Всё тело Демьена пронизывала весьма ощутимая дрожь. Эверард пробовал ее на вкус, сдерживаясь из последних сил, чтобы не впасть в темный морок и просто не изнасиловать Демьена. Он не помнил, чтобы еще какой-либо парень, кроме Билли, вызывал в нем такую страсть. Но этот подросток… этот юноша! будил в нем что-то необыкновенное с первых минут своего появления.

Толстенький короткий член был словно создан для его руки. Как часто Эверард ласкал его ладонью, ртом, горлом. Он сосал жадно, и Демьен изнемогал, но всеми силами держался за джинсы. А когда Эверард попробовал проникнуть в них со спины, Демьен вновь увернулся, едва не плача.

– Ты же понимаешь, что я могу взять тебя силой.

– Нет! – всполошился тот. – Ты ведь не сделаешь этого?! Пожалуйста!

– Ш-ш-ш… Конечно не сделаю, – Эверард успокаивающе обнял его, опускаясь рядом.

– Но ведь в первый раз сделал!

– Ну не уговаривать же мне тебя было, если ты даже не знал, что такое секс, – припоминая их первое ночное рандеву на берегу, он беззвучно засмеялся и поцеловал Демьена в лоб.

– Объяснил бы, – жалобно простонал тот, пытаясь натянуть штаны повыше.

– И как я, по-твоему, должен был объяснять, что собираюсь засунуть член тебе в задницу? – Эверард сделал еще одну попытку раздеть его.

У него было странное ощущение от их борьбы. Словно он вновь затащил в постель девственника. Но не того перепуганного наивного мальчишку, каким Демьен был шесть с половиной лет назад, а кого-то покрупнее, постарше и поершистее, вроде Билли… О да, всё верно, теперь Демьену тоже было почти двадцать.

– Не делай этого! – шептал тот, удерживая штаны на бедрах. – А то… А то мне будет больно!

– Только не говори, что купил в секс-шопе самый большой вибратор и порвал себе задницу.

– Ничего подобного! – Демьен покраснел так сильно, что Эверард почти уверился, что его «нет» означает «да».

– Уверен? А то лучше всё же к врачу.

– С моей задницей всё в порядке!

– Ну тише, тише…

Они целовались страстно и долго. Хотя бы поцелуям Демьен не сопротивлялся. Прижимаясь к нему всем телом, Эверард скользил по его члену своим. Он был на грани, возбуждение становилось нестерпимым и больше походило на боль. Они оба дрожали, словно в лихорадке.

Когда, заливаясь слезами желания и судорожно постанывая под ним, Демьен кончил, Эверард знал, что этот вечер, поначалу ничем не примечательный, навсегда останется с ним как одно из самых необычных и ценных воспоминаний. Страстно впившись в рот Демьена, он одарил его долгим, надрывным поцелуем и с усмешкой лег рядом.

Член болезненно пульсировал. Дыхание распирало грудь. Глядя в потолок, Эверард нащупал руку притихшего любовника и мягко сжал ее, переплетая пальцы.

В тот момент он был почти уверен, что малыш перенял его тактику. Он использовал ее отчасти неуклюже и неопытно, но по-своему. Эверард был благодарен. Он вновь чувствовал себя живым, заинтригованным. Энергия текла по телу, распространяясь магнитными волнами далеко за пределы его существа, соединяя со Вселенной.

В ту ночь они спали втроем: он, Демьен и его джинсы. Малыш так и не разжал мертвой хватки, словно не веря его обещаниям не пытаться снять их ночью.

Эверард не помнил, когда еще они спали в таком тесном единстве. Он не выносил навязчивости (хотя сам мог бы стать отменным маньяком, если бы дал себе волю), и ситуация, когда он обнимал Демьена, нравилась ему гораздо больше. Теперь, когда тот не льнул и не пытался ухватить его во сне за член, Эверард прижимал любовника к себе, улавливая сквозь дрему обострившимися от неутоленной страсти чувствами его дыхание, движение грудной клетки, шепот крови и, казалось, даже полет его снов. Хотелось прижимать его к себе, дышать им и никогда не отпускать.

Та ночь была единственной в своем роде, хотя за две недели мало что изменилось.

Убедившись, что Демьен категорически против секса и что это не просто кокетство, Эверард перестал его домогаться. Он знал, что тот придет сам, когда терпение лопнет. Пару раз он приглашал его на ужин, и всё заканчивалось долгими разговорами и прощанием на пороге дома. Но позже Демьен и вовсе стал избегать его, пропадая в театре или отправляясь с коллегами на вечеринки.

Сидя в кресле в своем кабинете, Эверард вспоминал его «мальчиков не желаете?» и улыбался. Он мог ждать сколь угодно долго. Одолеть сексуальное напряжение никогда не было для него проблемой, в отличие от идей, навязчиво маячивших в голове. Другой вопрос, что порой эти идеи носили сексуальный характер, и это была поистине взрывная смесь. Одной из таких идей в свое время был Демьен.

Дверь в кабинет открылась, за спиной послышался стук каблуков и запах кофе.

– Что-нибудь еще? – осторожно спросила Сэм, ставя в темноте поднос на стол.

– Всё в порядке. Езжай домой, – не поворачиваясь, ответил Эверард. – Жду тебя через неделю. Телефон не отключай.

– Хорошо. До свидания, мистер Линт.

Эверард усмехнулся и, не глядя, махнул ей рукой. Было забавно наблюдать, как меняется ее обращение к нему в зависимости от тона его распоряжений. Дав ей время уйти, он нажал на кнопку, блокируя двери в кабинет, и вывел на экран данные с камер слежения.

Сэм ехала в лифте. Он наблюдал за ней, провожая взглядом. Она была интересной штучкой. Стильной, умной, независимой. Но довольно усталой в последнее время.

Эверард бегло просмотрел данные со всех камер и откинулся в кресле. Когда речь шла о безопасности чего-либо, что он считал своим, будь это идея, недвижимость или дорогой человек, никакие меры не были излишними. Упреждая удар, он просто уничтожал противника, и никто был не в праве говорить, что он преступает порог допустимого. Сам бы он боролся и мстил до конца. Он знал, каким может быть безжалостным, холодным и расчетливым – настоящей бессердечной бестией – а значит, все остальные могли оказаться такими же, и не стоило недооценивать врага.

Билли, его друг, его брат, его любовник, бился до первой крови. Сам же он дрался так, чтобы наверняка убить…

Глядя в окно, Эверард видел, как здание его корпорации отличается от соседних небоскребов. После всех переделок и новшеств оно пропиталось его сутью. Эверард чувствовал, как занимает всё его пространство, даже находясь за сотни километров отсюда. Любое место, которое он обживал, словно принимало часть его энергии. Он прорастал во всё, что было ему дорого. Во всё и во всех. Он околдовывал людей, он привораживал их навсегда, ничего, по сути, для этого не делая. Арендованное на время, за двенадцать лет это здание стало его вторым домом. И он охранял его с параноидальной тщательностью, как охранял жизни дорогих ему людей.

Плеснув виски в стакан, Эверард вновь вспомнил о Демьене. Он никогда не оставит его, даже если тот захочет расстаться. Он всегда будет незримо за ним присматривать.

Думать об этом было горько, но он знал, что всему приходит конец.

Все эти дни, пока Демьен избегал его, не отвечая на звонки, Эверард с головой ушел в общение с женой и младшим сыном. Его любимый, драгоценный Мишель, такой маленький и хрупкий, но уже сейчас сильный, смышленый и самостоятельный. Францу или Жаклин никогда бы не пришла в голову мысль учиться в закрытой школе. Но они пришли в этот мир вместе и никогда не стремились к одиночеству. Мишель же держался сам по себе, даже когда был вместе со всеми. Мысль о том, что придется позволить ему учиться в этой «джедайской» школе, была мучительной, и Эверард уже сейчас продумывал возможности не отказывать сыну, но не потерять над ним контроль.

Возможно, он займется этим, когда уладит вопрос с Асадзи…

Эверард смотрел на ночной город с высоты, пил виски и скользил мыслями от Мишеля к Асадзи Кидо и вновь к Демьену.

Становилось почти не больно.

Боль. Он проникал в нее с головой, он изучал ее бесконечно. У нее было столько ликов, что порой она почти не отличалась от наслаждения. Как прикосновение к коже, в зависимости от силы воздействия, могло вызвать сладчайшие спазмы удовольствия или болевой шок, так и волны мироздания играли на струнах человеческих душ. Наслаждение и боль – суть одно и то же, только разной интенсивности.

Он отстранялся и прислушивался к себе. Откуда приходила эта боль? И что было ее причиной? Страдание разделенности? Тоска по источнику?

Он чувствовал себя астронавтом, уже долгое время пытавшимся вернуться домой.

И чем глубже он погружался в путы земной жизни, тем сильнее в нем проявлялось что-то иномирное, что-то тоскующее и зовущее. И тогда Эверард отчетливо понимал, что он – человек лишь отчасти. Он был отдельным космосом.

За годы жизни он узнал о людях достаточно. Порой ему было наплевать на них. По большому счету, ему и на себя было наплевать. Он мог шагнуть за край в любой момент, без страха того, что ждет за этим краем. Даже если там не ждет ничего.

В такие минуты, как эта, он не испытывал к людям никакого сочувствия. Они были другими, и он не понимал, что здесь делает и как вообще среди них оказался.

Но почему тогда он так любил их?..

Эверард прижал холодный стакан к виску.

Он был спокоен. Он мог улыбаться, и в глазах его никто не прочитал бы ни одной эмоции. Но в этом спокойствии таилась бездна чувств. Острейших и мучительных. Они громоздились в нем осколками, он отрешенно наблюдал за ними. За собой. За миром. Словно эта отстраненность была частью его натуры, словно он был создан, чтобы следить за потоком времени со стороны, как следил сейчас за движением огней внизу.

Его мать, тысячелетиями наблюдавшая трепетание материи миров и в итоге влюбившаяся в человечество, была права. Весь этот мир был блистательной, прекрасной, ранящей своей красотой трагедией. И только слепец мог не заметить этого: острых граней осколками повсюду…

На столе зазвонил мобильный. Эверард молча поднес его к уху.

– Мистер Линт? – голос Демьена звучал воодушевленно. Эверард улыбнулся.

– Вас беспокоит компания «Любые наслаждения за ваши деньги», – продолжал тот.

– Я весь ваш, – серьезным голосом ответил Эверард.

Демьен с трудом сдержал смех и, оглянувшись, проверил, не стоит ли за спиной Стефания.

– Мы предлагаем мальчиков по вызову, – прошептал он интимно и замолчал, ощущая предательское волнение. Повисла долгая пауза.

– И чем вы хотите меня удивить? – нарушил молчание Эверард.

Демьен сглотнул, никак не ожидая, что будет испытывать такой мандраж.

– У нас… – он запнулся, не сводя взволнованного взгляда с двери гримерки. – У нас очень широкий штат работников! Блондины, брюнеты! Мальчики на любой вкус, есть даже совсем юные… – перешел он на шепот. – Возможно, у вас какие-то особые предпочтения?

– Возможно, – подыгрывая ему, ответил Эверард. – Будет замечательно, если среди широкого штата ваших сотрудников, – усмехнулся он, – найдется голубоглазый брюнет.

Демьен едва не щелкнул пальцами от радости.

– Худощавый, гибкий, – продолжал Эверард. – Юный. Но если нет брюнета, сгодится и блондин.

– Мы готовы выполнить любой ваш каприз! – Демьен поспешил овладеть собой: Стефания должна была появиться с минуты на минуту, если уже не подслушивала под дверью. – У нас как раз есть подходящий кандидат, он может приехать к вам уже сегодня!

– Направьте его ко мне в офис к десяти. Всего доброго.

– Э-э…

Эверард положил трубку, и Демьен шокировано посмотрел на часы. Времени оставалось в обрез! Его пронзила дрожь, захотелось перезвонить и отказаться от затеи, но он лишь перевел взгляд на возникшую в дверях Стефанию.

– Давай крась меня скорее! – он лихорадочно стянул тонкую сценическую сорочку.

– Оу, что за паника? – Стефания оперативно вскрыла коробку. – Ты вроде никуда не торопился.

– Всё изменилось! – с волнением произнес Демьен. – Меня ждут!

– Пусть подождут. Решили же не красить корни, так что наберись терпения.

– Давай крась уже с корнями!

– Притормози коней, молодой человек.

Демьен наблюдал за движениями Стефании в зеркале, ее пышными рыжими кудрями и круглыми серьгами. Неожиданно она сняла с себя рубашку. Он пораженно уставился на ее грудь в светлом бюстгальтере. Он уже никуда больше не мог смотреть, в панике обдумывая роль, что ждала его этим вечером. Эверард говорил о голубоглазом юноше, предоставляя ему возможность самому придумать всё остальное. Изнутри поднималась дрожь. Что еще ему с собой нужно сделать? Как одеться? Как вести себя?

Стефания аккуратно проводила кисточкой по каждой пряди по отдельности, нанося краску только на осветленную часть, и ему хотелось дать ей пинка, лишь бы она работала быстрее.

Демьен смотрел, как исчезают светлые волосы, и чувствовал себя до боли трагично, уже ни в чем не уверенный. Решение перекраситься было спонтанным, а он так привык к светлым прядям. Он закрывал глаза и пытался вспомнить, каково ему было со своим натуральным цветом. Почему-то в голову приходила только единственная роль в кино.

– Постарайся не запачкать лицо, – произнес он, уже мысленно вычерчивая маршрут своих передвижений по городу.

– Слушаю и повинуюсь, ваше высочество, – усмехнулась Стефания.

Демьен улыбнулся и глотнул кофе.

Когда через время он смыл краску и посмотрел на себя в зеркало, в ответ на него уставился какой-то незнакомец. Глаза у него были синие-пресиние. То ли сапфировые, то ли васильковые, – черт, он был так далек от эпитетов! И кожа казалась бледнее.

Но глаза!.. Господи, он уже забыл, какой насыщенный у них цвет. Или он никогда раньше не обращал на него внимания, или глаза изменились с возрастом. Они стали глубже, они стали… темнее? Или это освещение?

– Что со мной происходит?! – Демьен держался за щеки и не мог узнать себя в зеркале.

Стефания как-то странно посмотрела на него и хмыкнула, убирая со стола следы преступления.

Цвет волос стал другим. Не просто черным и блестящим, а с синевой, как у Эверарда. Демьен знал, что это краска и что у него самого другой оттенок, но… Боже, ведь он даже не помнил уже, какой именно! Вдруг захотелось пересмотреть старые фотографии и съемки, понять, кто он вообще такой.

– Ты, вроде, куда-то торопился, – усмехнулась Стефания. – Надеюсь, Саймон нас завтра не убьет за внезапную смену имиджа. На афише-то Андерс блондин!

– Я надену парик… – пробормотал Демьен, всё еще пребывая в шоке. – Думаешь, ему понравится?..

– Саймону?

Демьен вздрогнул, приходя в себя.

– Всё, я поехал, – не помня, что делает, он натянул свитер. – Спасибо, что помогла.

Он чмокнул костюмера в щеку и почти бегом кинулся к выходу. Сердце билось как сумасшедшее, и в кишках уже притаился холодный страх.

Но Эверард сам виноват! Он ведь хотел брюнета?! Так?..

Домой Демьен ехал мимо его офиса, во все глаза глядя на знакомое здание. _Скоро-скоро, уже скоро!_ Ему было страшно, и ему было жутко, и ему было сладостно до мурашек. Сколько раз за прошедшие дни он смотрел на затемненный небоскреб, пока разъезжал с коллегами по вечеринкам, неизменно пялясь на него и тоскуя в предвкушении. Сколько раз он переживал, что Эверард не выдержит этой странной паузы и найдет кого-нибудь посговорчивее.

Демьен нервничал и всё равно не пропускал ни одной актерской попойки, боясь, что, встретившись, они с Эверардом наверняка займутся сексом. Чьей страсти он боялся сильнее: своей или любовника?

А вдруг у Эверарда сложилось впечатление, что он вообще больше не хочет его видеть? Демьен изводился и переживал. Почему он не сделал это с собой раньше?! Ведь у них были месяцы вдали друг от друга! Теперь, когда прошли необходимые для восстановления две недели и уже можно было заниматься сексом, Демьен едва сдерживал нетерпение и желание лететь к Эверарду сломя голову, уверять, что он по-прежнему его хочет…

Добравшись домой, Демьен бросился прямиком в гардеробную, подыскивая эротичное белье и кляня себя, что не приготовил шмотки заранее. Натянув футболку и короткую кожанку, он впрыгнул в узкие джинсы и, побежал в тайную комнату, где не глядя сгреб в рюкзак фаллоимитаторы, наручники и прочую амуницию. Уже натянув кеды и застегнув наконец ширинку, он вспомнил о прикупленных специально для этого случая гольфах и бросил их в рюкзак.

Всё! Демьен наконец посмотрел в зеркало. Волосы стали мягкими и блестящими, спасибо Стефании. Впрочем, он особо не обольщался: после осветления в салоне было то же самое. Но уже после первого мытья головы он не мог привести их в чувства.

Надо было ехать… Бросив рюкзак на соседнее сиденье, он поднял авто в воздух.

То и дело глядя на себя в зеркало, Демьен волновался всё сильнее. У него даже не было времени толком оценить свой вид. Он вспоминал, как разошлась с его ожиданиями первая реакция Эверарда на осветление, и вновь хотел плакать. А что, если тот уже привык к его светлым волосам? Или даже полюбил их? Что, если он опять только ухмыльнется и скажет что-то вроде: «ну ничего, так тоже неплохо»?

Погрузившись в переживания, Демьен очнулся, только когда сканер на верхнем крыльце потребовал пропуск. Но бумажника не было. Вот черт! Похоже, он забыл его в спешке. А ключи?.. Нет, ключи лежали в кармане. Придется пробираться через главный вход.

Остановившись на стоянке, Демьен выключил мотор и долго смотрел на себя в зеркало. Паника захлестывала штормовыми волнами. И чем дольше он сидел, тем страшнее становилось. Но он и так опоздал на целый час.

Сделав глубокий вдох, Демьен взял рюкзак и направился к входу.

– Привет, – остановился он у стойки охранника. – А я пропуск забыл.

– Ты вроде… Что-то в тебе изменилось, – тот, растерянно рассматривая его и явно не понимая, что именно стало другим, потянулся к телефону.

– Разве? – Демьен едва сдерживал нетерпение. – Слушай, я уже и так опоздал.

– Ага, ща звякну боссу… Давай рюкзак.

– Рюкзак?!

– Ты же знаешь, что всех проверяем. Безопасность, всё такое… – зажав трубку плечом, парень уже тянул руки к его поклаже.

Демьен напрягся, не зная, что делать.

– Давай-давай. Должностные инструкции обязывают.

– Может, ты просто скажешь ему, что я здесь?

– Если не покажешь, что в рюкзаке, я не смогу тебя пропустить.

Демьен насупился. – Он уволит тебя, если я скажу ему!

Охранник заржал. – За такое не уволит. А вот если увидит в записи мою небрежность, сразу из зарплаты вычтет. Оно мне надо?

Камеры?! Демьен заволновался еще сильнее. А что, если Эверард его уже увидел и сюрприза не получится? Что, если он прямо сейчас за ним наблюдает? Ужасно хотелось видеть его реакцию!

– Слушай, – Демьен положил рюкзак на стойку, крепко держа его и не давая забрать. – Ты не хочешь подставлять босса, я тоже не хочу его подставлять! И он не обрадуется, если ты увидишь, что в рюкзаке! Просто скажи ему, что я здесь!

Охранник молча набрал номер.

– Простите за беспокойство, здесь Демьен Кавалли… Э… конечно. Просто у него рюкзак… Не хочет показывать, что… Да-да, извините!

– Ну что? – довольно улыбаясь, спросил Демьен, как только тот положил трубку.

– Иди, – без настроения ответил охранник. – Он тебя ждет.

 


	124. Chapter 124

### 10

 

Кабинет освещался только светом двух голограммных экранов. Колени у Демьена задрожали, еще когда он только вышел из лифта в пустой, темный коридор, и мощное стекло, загораживавшее дверь, словно почувствовав его приближение, уехало вверх.

В приемной было темно, но сквозь приоткрытую в кабинет дверь он видел, как Эверард работает за столом в свете экранов.

Хотелось сказать что-нибудь соответствующее роли, но язык будто прилип к нёбу. Возникло ощущение, что он не видел Эверарда целую вечность. Сейчас уже казалось не важным, хочет ли тот его, как раньше, или нет. Демьен чувствовал себя дураком, добровольно лишившись возможности видеть его сводящую с ума линию скул. Живот подводило от волнения…

Эверард глотнул виски и заметил, как Демьен неуверенно мнется за дверью.

– Заходи, не бойся, – произнес он с усмешкой, помня, что заказал мальчика по вызову.

Свернув голограммы и включив верхний свет, он поднял взгляд и… несколько секунд не мог поверить своим глазам. Сердце пропустило удар.

Перед ним стоял тот самый подросток, что так взволновал его в Генуе, хотя темные волосы явно делали Демьена старше. В груди разливался пожар… Но нет, теперь Демьен был еще лучше, ярче. Ранимый, трагичный, неуверенный и нервный, он смотрел на него, не мигая, в ожидании реакции.

Эверард понимал, что должен что-то сказать, но говорить не хотелось. Хотелось просто пить это мгновение, наслаждаясь его предельной остротой.

Черные волосы вновь оттеняли бледную кожу. Парик? Часть волос была собрана на затылке, и из-за падающих на лицо укороченных прядей казалось, что Демьен постригся. В глазах больше не было бирюзы, проскальзывавшей на фоне светлых волос, но не было в них и лазури, которую он увидел при первом знакомстве. Теперь в синих радужках появились легкие фиолетовые отблески. Эверард понял, что виной тому был синеватый оттенок парика, и успокоился. Ох уж эти светлые глаза, мимикрирующие под всё вокруг.

– Как тебя зовут? – спросил он, откинувшись в кресле.

Демьен напрягся, судорожно пытаясь придумать себе имя.

– К-крис, – наконец неуверенно выдал он.

– Кристофер? – уточнил Эверард.

– Нет, Кристиан, – не в силах овладеть собой, Демьен опустил глаза.

– Кристиан… – задумчиво повторил Эверард. Что-то имя ему напомнило, но он пока не мог понять, что именно.

– И давно ты работаешь на компанию «Любые наслаждения за ваши деньги»?

– Нет.

«Боже, он запомнил название!» – Демьену пришлось собрать всю волю, чтобы не заржать и не испортить представление.

– И сколько ты берешь за час? – Эверард, в отличие от него, ничем себя не выдавал.

– Э-э… не знаю, – Демьен покраснел. Черт, он опять прокололся! Сначала – с именем, теперь – с тарифом… Нет, шпион бы из него точно не получился.

– Только не говори, что я у тебя первый клиент, – усмехнулся Эверард.

– Первый, – согласился Демьен.

– И сколько тебе лет?

– Шестнадцать, – сделав честные глаза, он ждал реакции любовника. Тот только бровь поднял.

– А на самом деле?

Демьен потупил взгляд, повисла пауза.

– Четырнадцать… – стараясь не ржать, выдавил он. Ему смертельно хотелось посмотреть на реакцию Эверарда, но приходилось всеми силами бороться с накатывающим смехом.

– Ты довольно развит для четырнадцати, – усмехнулся тот. – Четыреста за ночь устроит?

«Фигасе!» – подумал Демьен. Почти четверть его недельной зарплаты!.. Или это Эверард от щедрого сердца? Захотелось спросить, действительно ли шлюхи так зарабатывают, но Демьен знал, что, стоит это сделать, и представлению конец.

– Устроит, – охотно кивнул он.

– Я дам тебе тысячу, – задумчиво изрек Эверард, – если позволишь делать с тобой что угодно.

Демьен изумленно уставился на него и покраснел.

– Без членовредительства, конечно, – улыбнулся Эверард.

– Я согласен, – всё еще находясь под впечатлением, Демьен опустил глаза. Он уже начинал ревновать. И часто Эверард делал такие предложения?.. Захотелось выпытать у него всё прямо сейчас.

– Подойди ко мне, Крис. Встань на колени.

Демьен заволновался. Так сразу?! Он надеялся, что Эверард хотя бы даст ему возможность переодеться.

Он подошел и, бросив рюкзак на пол, опустился перед любовником на колени. Эверард запустил руки ему в волосы, и тут же его пальцы стали нежнее, деликатнее. Демьен замер, уже не в силах сдержать лихорадочную дрожь.

– Не волнуйся так. Я тебя не съем, – иронично произнес любовник, трогая его волосы, опутывая наркотическим дурманом.

Демьен млел, закрыв глаза и едва дыша. Томительная близость Эверарда, знакомый запах его одеколона. Демьен осторожно открыл глаза, пытаясь понять его эмоции, но Эверард спокойно и властно произнес:

– Не смотри на меня.

О нет! Это было жестоко! Демьен опустил глаза, вслушиваясь в едва ощутимые движения пальцев. Эверард уже снимал резинку с его волос. Изводясь и надеясь хоть так определить, что тот испытывает, Демьен устремил взгляд на его ширинку.

– Что я велел? – с усмешкой спросил Эверард.

– Простите, – Демьен покраснел и закрыл глаза. Большой палец прошелся по губам, заставляя дыхание сбиться, и тут же проник в рот, лаская язык и вновь влажно очерчивая губы. Хотелось пососать его, Демьен едва сдерживался, всё тело дрожало, кровь толчками приливала к члену.

– И когда был твой первый раз?

В голосе Эверарда появилась характерная глубина. Демьен улавливал нотки возбуждения и всеми силами старался не умолять и не просить.

– Я еще девственник, – не открывая глаз, горячо выдохнул он, надеясь поторопить его этим.

– Ну да, – улыбнулся Эверард.

– Это правда…

– Сосать хоть умеешь?

Демьен быстро закивал, облизывая губы.

– Откуда?

В голосе любовника послышалась улыбка.

– Я видел, как это делают другие.

– Ясно...

Демьен замер, вслушиваясь. Эверард больше не трогал его, но и звуков расстегиваемой ширинки не было. Напряжение взвинчивало желание.

– Открой глаза, – наконец произнес Эверард. – Не смотри на меня.

Демьен скользил взглядом по его груди и галстуку, стараясь особо не фокусироваться и не зная, как еще можно открыть глаза и не смотреть.

– Ты очень красивый мальчик, Крис, – неожиданно произнес Эверард, и что-то неприятно кольнуло Демьена в сердце. Он не мог разобрать, в чем дело. Он понимал, что слова эти и кроющиеся в них чувства предназначаются ему, но слышать чужое имя… Черт! Как же хотелось укусить его за это!

Эверард со вздохом откинулся на спинку кресла.

– Сними джинсы, – велел он. Демьен взялся за куртку.

– Ты невнимателен. Разве я говорил о куртке?

– Простите…

Демьен поднялся на ватных ногах, сгорая от желания посмотреть на любовника. Как у него это получалось? Казалось, что это Эверард окончил актерскую школу. Он пил и смотрел на него спокойным, чуть заинтересованным взглядом, словно веря в происходящее и заставляя поверить его.

Демьен разулся, поочередно наступая на задники кедов, и, скромно потупив глаза, расстегнул ширинку. Эрекция была мучительной. Ему хотелось показать Эверарду, как сильно он его хочет, хотелось поскорее высвободиться из узких джинсов и приступить к делу.

– Нет, – Эверард подлил себе виски. – Сделай это так, чтобы я возбудился.

Демьен обескуражено натянул джинсы обратно. Сердце отчаянно стучало в груди. Закусив губу от досады и не понимая, чего именно тот хочет, он начал медленно стаскивать штаны с бедер.

Эверард с усмешкой наблюдал за его лицом. Он вдруг понял, о чем напомнило ему имя «Кристиан». Джарет Джарли, парень, которому он подправил воспоминания, тоже когда-то называл Франца Крисом.

– Нет, так совсем не возбуждает, – сказал он, когда Демьен спустил джинсы и оголил набухший член в черном кружевном белье.

– Повернись спиной и давай еще раз.

Демьен обиженно надул губы, но послушно оделся. Теперь он спускал джинсы по сантиметру в час, оттопырив задницу и постанывая от нетерпения. Эверард цедил алкоголь, не в силах оторвать от него взгляда. Напряжение нарастало.

– Хорошо, – сказал он. – Теперь сними трусы и на этот раз – действительно возбуждающе.

Демьен сглотнул и покосился на высокие во всю стену окна.

– Чего-то боишься? – прокомментировал Эверард.

– Нет, – Демьен отодвинул джинсы ногой и, поколебавшись, все же немного наклонился вперед, раздвигая бедра. Член болезненно налился и вылез из белья. Выпятив ягодицы, Демьен медленно скользнул по ним обеими руками. Хотелось оглянуться на Эверарда. Считал ли он это достаточно возбуждающим? Потому что сам Демьен готов был начать дрочить уже сейчас.

Чувствуя изучающий взгляд, он медленно гладил себя по заднице, проникал руками между ног, потирая член и мошонку, со стоном крутил попкой, уже не контролируя себя. Ощущения были отточенными до остроты, как шпили зданий за окном, как яркие брызги неонового света. Напряженная тишина кабинета полнилась его стонами и дыханием Эверарда. Демьену казалось… Казалось, что он его слышит.

Щеки горели от стыда, ноги дрожали. Сейчас он действительно чувствовал себя шлюхой.

Наклонившись ниже и не спеша снимать трусы, Демьен проник в них руками и чуть потянул ягодицы в стороны, открывая анус. Яички поджались, член испустил каплю смазки. Сам он едва дышал. Интересно, Эверард уже заметил?.. Но через белье, пусть даже кружевное, – едва ли.

– Можно я сниму куртку? – прочистив горло, с дрожью спросил он, чувствуя, как покрывается испариной.

– Нет, – после короткой паузы ответил Эверард. Демьену показалось, что тот сглотнул. Но, может, просто пил свой алкоголь.

– Почему? – робко запротестовал он.

– Продолжай ласкать себя.

Демьен выпрямился, ныряя руками под футболку и с дрожью гладя себя по груди. Потом, не слыша возражений, он скользнул руками в трусики, жмурясь и обхватывая член вместе с яйцами.

– Ты когда-нибудь снимешь трусы, или мне это сделать? – услышал он за спиной.

Демьен выпятил задницу и медленно стащил кружевное белье, оглядываясь на Эверарда. Тот изучал его долгим темным взглядом.

– Ты точно девственник? – с усмешкой спросил он.

– Точно, – заливаясь румянцем, Демьен потупил взгляд.

– Сними куртку и иди сюда, – Эверард похлопал себя по колену.

Демьен подчинился. Пытаясь играть девственника и проститутку одновременно, он приблизился, уже садясь верхом, но Эверард притормозил его:

– Не так. Садись спиной.

Демьен послушно сел, делая вид, что осматривает кабинет, будто находился здесь впервые. Член прижимался к животу, и было жутко и сладко от невозможности предугадать, что будет дальше.

Откинувшись в кресле, Эверард рассматривал его и не мог насытить глаза. В футболке и с голыми ягодицами Демьен действительно напоминал подростка. Но он знал, сколько ему лет на самом деле, знал, насколько Демьен искушен. Сочетание кажущейся наивности и подспудного соблазна сводило с ума. Эверард предвкушал, оттягивая момент близости, словно получив долгожданный подарок и не спеша развязывать упаковку. Он уже забыл, как хорошо Демьену со своим цветом. И сейчас казалось, что на руках у него сидит кто-то другой – тот самый маленький монах, что свел его однажды с ума.

Демьен тяжело дышал и вслушивался, до боли впиваясь ногтями себе в ладони. Эверард рассматривал его, словно впервые видел. В воздухе витало желание и хорошо контролируемая страсть. Демьен уже тихо ненавидел этого Криса. О да, это что-то новое! К самому себе он еще не ревновал…

Эверард стащил с него футболку. Наслаждаясь повисшим в воздухе сексуальным напряжением, он ласково провел пальцами по его бедру и сжал сочащийся прозрачными каплями член. Демьен запрокинул голову, постанывая сквозь зубы.

– Ты не против, если я поцелую тебя? – спросил Эверард.

Демьен судорожно кивнул, готовый умолять о чем угодно, и вскрикнул от неожиданности – Эверард укусил его за сосок, оттягивая его зубами. Демьен с дрожью выдохнул, изумленно глядя на него, и Эверард прижался к его губам, лаская рот языком.

Демьен порывисто ответил, обнимая его за шею. Эверард прижал его к себе и поднялся, держа одной рукой и не давая коснуться ногами пола. Демьен задыхался от его объятий, чувствуя себя ребенком. Рука мягко мяла мошонку, посылая дрожь наслаждения по всему телу.

– Становись к столу, – выдохнул Эверард, опуская его на пол.

У Демьена сперло дыхание: Эверард вот-вот увидит результат его двухнедельных стараний!

Он послушно лег грудью на столешницу и раздвинул ноги. Прохладная поверхность взвинчивала возбуждение, сердце взволнованно бухало в груди, ожидание становилось мучительным…

Почему они не пошли в комнату для отдыха? Почему остались здесь? Зато теперь Эверард всегда будет вспоминать о нем, сидя за рабочим столом… Но что, если он уже делал здесь нечто подобное? И не раз?

Демьен беспокойно заерзал и вдруг понял, что Эверард уже какое-то время ничего не говорит и не делает. Ощутив витающее в воздухе недоумение, Демьен спрятал лицо в сгиб локтя, чтобы не ржать в голос. Радость была лихорадочной.

Эверард смотрел на задницу Демьена и не узнавал ее: между белоснежных ягодиц красовался крошечный анус. Чуть затемненный некогда контур исчез – кожа казалась молочно-розовой, еще нежнее, чем раньше, словно этой задницей никогда не пользовались, в том числе и по прямому назначению. Мошонка, и до этого нежная и розовая, теперь казалась еще светлее. Магия, да и только! Эверард провел по ложбинке пальцем, чуть надавливая на анус и убеждаясь в верности своих первых впечатлений: тот был туго сжат, как у девственника, причем без явных усилий со стороны Демьена. Появилось иррациональное желание проверить, а точно ли это его любовник. Но еще сильнее захотелось лизнуть его там, поцеловать такие знакомые округлые ягодицы.

– Ты действительно девственник, – произнес он в итоге.

Демьен, не в силах скрыть ликования, беззвучно засмеялся в сложенные руки. Он вспомнил, как после первого посещения салона весь день провалялся на животе, раскинув ноги и не зная, что приложить к заднице, чтобы не так пекло. Но оно того стоило! Две недели регулярных процедур, боль и жжение, страстное желание и невозможность быть с Эверардом – всё это стоило перенести, чтобы услышать неприкрытое изумление в его голосе. Жаль, он не видел сейчас его лица.

– Да, без подготовки нам точно не обойтись… – Эверард вытрусил содержимое рюкзака на стол и нашел смазку.

Демьен почувствовал прикосновение влажного пальца и сглотнул, шире раздвигая бедра, целиком превращаясь в томительное возбуждение между ног. О, желание становилось отрывистым и жадным.

Эверард вновь пытался растянуть его. Но, в отличие от первого раза, теперь это ему казалось куда сложнее. С трудом втиснув мизинец, он провернул его и заменил указательным пальцем. Ощущения были сумасшедшими. Сфинктер так туго сжимал фаланги, что Эверард чувствовал пульсацию крови. Он даже толком не мог понять, чей это пульс: его или Демьена.

Размышляя, чем бы уменьшить страдания новоиспеченного «девственника», он пробежался взглядом по лежащим на столе фаллоимитаторам и не увидел ничего подходящего.

– Вижу, тебя снабдили довольно продвинутым инвентарем, – Эверард добавил еще один палец, чуть растягивая вход снаружи другой рукой. Жалобные стоны Демьена были такими возбуждающими, что желание становилось мучительным.

– Умница, – прошептал Эверард, лаская тесную дырочку. – Хороший мальчик.

Демьен зарделся. Эверард ласкал его уверенно и жестко, вгоняя в горячку и нестерпимое желание стонать, поскуливая в голос.

Всё это время он добросовестно мазался специальным составом, не пытаясь проверять его эффективность, и сейчас тугое ощущение было по-настоящему шокирующим. Эверард проворачивал и раздвигал внутри пальцы, а потом неожиданно прикоснулся к нему там языком. Демьен испустил тихий стон, жмурясь и боясь шевельнуться. Что-то подсказывало: эта ласка предназначается именно ему и Эверард не стал бы делать подобного с мальчиком по вызову… От движений языка и прикосновений губ по коже бежала дрожь, член подергивался.

– Крис, как родители относятся к твоей профессии? – неожиданно спросил Эверард, отстраняясь и выдавливая смазку на черный анальный фаллоимитатор, тонкий, чуть изогнутый на конце и расширяющийся книзу.

– Э-э… – изумленно протянул Демьен. Ему не приходило в голову, что нужно еще и легенду придумывать. – Они не в курсе.

– Ты где-то учишься? – Эверард приставил дилдо к порозовевшему анусу и медленно ввел его, растягивая ягодицы.

– А!.. да… – Демьен с дрожью уткнулся в сложенные руки, не веря, что вновь так остро всё чувствует. Желание мешалось с болью.

– И где же?

– Просто в школе… – ответил он, тяжело дыша.

– И что за нужда заставила тебя торговать телом?

Эверард толкал игрушку внутрь. Демьен едва дышал. Черт возьми, проникновения были знакомо приятными и в то же время такими болезненными, что он глотал воздух, не в силах справиться с судорожными движениями грудной клетки. Он и не думал, что всё будет так «по-настоящему»!

– Мне просто это нравится… – простонал он, когда Эверард вынул фаллоимитатор и заменил его предварительно смазанной анальной пробкой.

– Что тебе нравится?

Пробка не входила до конца.

– Трахаться… – сдавленно произнес Демьен. – Мне нравится, когда меня трахают другие мужчины.

Повисла тяжелая пауза, Эверард больше не надавливал на основание пробки.

– Ты же девственник, – наконец ответил он.

– Но я всегда об этом мечтал, – прошептал Демьен, робко подаваясь задницей назад, умоляя продолжать дальше, и вдруг почувствовал резкий удар по ягодице. Он шокированно подлетел, оглядываясь – Эверард сжимал в руке паддл. А это откуда здесь взялось?!! Неужели он сам забросил его в рюкзак?!!

– Лежи смирно, – лицо Эверарда было строгим. Придерживая и чуть толкая пробку, он вновь ударил его. Демьен взвился, слезы брызнули из глаз. Проклятье, это было реально больно!

И вдруг, после очередного шлепка, пробка влетела до ограничителя, Демьен протяжно закричал.

Эверард сжал его мошонку, поглаживая по горящей заднице, давая время привыкнуть, и включил вибрацию. Пока Демьен корчился от интенсивных ощущений, Эверард поднялся и потянул его за локоть, отрывая от стола.

Демьен, не в силах сдержать громкий стон, с трудом распрямился, дрожа от распирающего изнутри давления. Он видел в глазах Эверарда уже знакомую тьму, полную хорошо сдерживаемой угрозы, и не мог понять, когда – а главное, чем?! – успел его разозлить. Но глубина его глаз затягивала, прикосновения были неожиданно нежными, и Демьен охотно поддался, утопая в волнующих объятиях, приоткрывая рот.

Эверард целовал его жадно, не сдерживая чувств, поглаживая член и чуть нажимая рукой на живот, там, где изнутри давила пробка. У Демьена темнело в глазах и подкашивались ноги. В желании Эверарда грубо завладеть его языком, чувствовалась сексуальная жажда, словно он тоже не трахался две недели. Лаская его яички, он надавливал пальцами на основание пробки, и Демьен стонал ему в рот, захлебываясь, поднимаясь на цыпочки, пытаясь хоть немного снизить интенсивность ощущений.

– Подвигай бедрами, станет легче, – шепнул Эверард, и Демьен двинул тазом, вскрикивая в голос и запрокидывая голову от остроты внутри.

– Я сейчас умру! – стонал он, покрываясь испариной, – сейчас умру!..

Эверард целовал его, уже не церемонясь, словно в последний раз, словно готов был выпить до дна.

Когда он отстранился, овладев собой, Демьен уже не мог прочитать его эмоции, только глаза всё так же цепляли своей космической глубиной.

– Ложись на стол.

Эверард осторожно достал пробку, Демьен протяжно застонал.

Вид приоткрытого отверстия сводил с ума. Анус не спешил стягиваться, словно у девственника после долгого первого секса. Сдерживая дыхание и усмехаясь собственной реакции, Эверард ввел два пальца. Плоть не спешила расслабляться.

Эверард нашел более широкий вибратор и засунул его до ограничителя. Взяв со стола наручники и ошейник, он бережно приподнял Демьена. Тот вновь задыхался от ощущений, едва удерживаясь на ногах. Губы приоткрыты, глаза затуманены, лицо в испарине, черные прядки прилипли к коже… Эверард не хотел быть с ним мягким, но, застегнув ошейник, не сдержал чувств и вновь приник к пухлым губам долгим поцелуем. Демьен изнемогал – он видел это.

Надев наручники и прицепив их карабином к ошейнику, Эверард включил вибрацию на пульте и… вовремя подхватил зашедшегося стонами Демьена, опуская его на колени.

Демьен лихорадочно двигал бедрами. Ощущения зашкаливали, хотелось обхватить изнывающий член, но цепочка не пускала. Словно сквозь туман он видел, как Эверард, сев в кресло, созерцает его муки долгим немигающим взглядом и медленно развязывает галстук, расстегивает рубашку. Когда пальцы дошли до пуговицы на ширинке, Демьен едва не задохнулся, краснея. Он не мог отвести взгляда от его рук, голова кружилась.

– Иди сюда, – Эверард достал возбужденный член из брюк.

Демьен, волнуясь, облизнул губы и подсунулся ближе. Ползти было неудобно, удерживаться ровно – тоже, мешали скованные почти у горла руки и распирающее ощущение в животе. Он чувствовал вибратор в себе, как нечто большое, хотя размеры у него были весьма скромные.

Закрыв глаза, Демьен благодарно обхватил член губами. Он вновь уплывал в волнах головокружения. Собственный орган дергался, вибрация нагнетала напряжение. Но освобождения не было. Хотелось умолять о разрядке, о большем удовольствии, о близости… О самой сладкой и желанной близости, ставшей для него за эти годы такой естественной! Самой естественной. Но он сосал. Просто сосал. Он не играл, не пытался изображать девственника. Просто лучше сейчас не получалось. Он едва не терял сознание от наслаждения, но его всё равно было мало, чтобы кончить. Он уже готов был просить, но не знал, имеет ли на это право «мальчик по вызову» и как вообще обращаться к Эверарду, ведь, по идее, он не знал его имени.

Эверард наблюдал за ним, наблюдал за собой, дыхание распирало грудную клетку. Он не мог понять, что заводит его сильнее: действия Демьена или его вид. Второе, потому что сосал он сейчас откровенно слабо. Но его стоны, его взмокший лоб и пролегшие под глазами тени, искаженное желанием, умоляющее лицо… Мысль, что в таком состоянии его увидит кто-нибудь еще, сводила с ума.

Эверард убрал член из его рта и отстегнул наручники. Демьен казался растерянным и не понимал, что происходит. Эверард поднял его с колен и, вновь положив грудью на стол, вынул вибратор.

Тугой, всё такой же тугой – чувствовалась некое искусственное вмешательство – но уже достаточно приоткрытый.

Эверард потянулся за смазкой.

Демьен взволнованно приподнялся на локтях, наблюдая за его манипуляциями и уже догадываясь, что будет дальше.

– Не бойся, – усмехнулся Эверард, обильно смазывая его зад.

Демьен замер. Эверард подхватил его под грудь, целуя в волосы, скользя ладонью по покрытой мурашками коже. Он чувствовал, как судорожно расширяется его грудная клетка. Он пил его, пил это долгое мгновение, пока прижимал Демьена к себе и приставлял член к горячей и влажной ложбинке. Он испытывал то же томительное предчувствие, что владело им в самый первый раз. Нега и мука пронзили грудь. Они оба сдавленно застонали. Проникновение было тугим и лихорадочным. Слишком тугим, чтобы быть приятным, и всё же он не мог остановиться, двигаясь короткими толчками, пока не вошел на всю длину.

– Тесный мальчишка, – горячо шепнул он Демьену на ухо, подхватывая его под ноги и раздвигая их, подталкивая его вперед и опуская у самого края. Демьен дрожал и всхлипывал, цепляясь ладонями за стол. Податливый, гибкий и нервный… Эверард не мог остановиться, тая в тугой глубине, блуждая взглядом по узкой спине, тонкой талии и сочной попке, по раскинутым в стороны бедрам. Он сжимал и мял в ладонях его ягодицы, растягивая их, глядя, как двигается в анусе его член.

– Да!.. – всхлипнул Демьен, подаваясь назад и впечатываясь в него задом. – Так хорошо, сэр! Так хорошо!..

Эверард усмехнулся, сердце горько сжималось. «Это то, о чем ты мечтал?» – хотелось ему спросить, но он только стянул с плеча галстук и набросил его Демьену на шею. Тот шокированно замер, пытаясь приподняться на локтях. Анус конвульсивно сжался. Эверард глухо застонал, натягивая галстук и вжимаясь лбом Демьену в волосы. Он чувствовал, как тот вздрагивает, как тяжело бьется его сердце, толкая кровь по телу. Чувствовал это членом и всем своим существом. Сквозь яркий привкус наслаждения он считал секунды, с усилием вонзаясь в тесно сжатое отверстие и уже не сдерживая долгих низких стонов.

Наконец Демьен содрогнулся, кончая и дрожа всем телом. Эверард сдернул галстук, мягко хватая его за горло и опуская на стол, чувствуя ответное прикосновение ладони. Сердцебиение зашкаливало. Тяжело дыша ему в затылок, он поцеловал Демьена в волосы и поднялся, осторожно выходя из сжатого ануса.

Демьен тяжело дышал, ничком лежа на столе. Эверард перевернул его и посмотрел на горло.

– Не волнуйся, следов не будет, – он зачесал его влажные пряди и посмотрел в испуганные темно-синие глаза, собираясь поцеловать. Но…

Скользнув пальцами по своему болезненно напряженному члену, он тяжело опустился в кресло.

– Устал?

Демьен, всё еще пытаясь прийти в себя, потер горло. Всё произошло совсем не так, как на острове. В этот раз всё было куда стремительнее и почему-то в разы страшнее. Может, потому что на шее была, по сути, веревка, а не рука Эверарда. Может, потому что это случилось так внезапно. А еще ему казалось, что Эверард за что-то сердится на него. Демьен не мог понять, за что. Тело до сих пор дрожало.

Эверард задумчиво рассматривал его, а потом подвинул к нему виски.

– Продолжим? Или с тебя хватит? – спросил он с иронией.

Демьен сделал глоток, потупившись под его внимательным усмехающимся взглядом, и поставил стакан рядом. Такое странное ощущение, такая непонятная робость. Он не был уверен, что смог бы стряхнуть ее с себя, даже если бы сейчас спрыгнул со стола и сказал «Всё, давай прекратим игру».

– Хочу продолжить, – шепнул он, не поднимая глаз.

Эверард загадочно кивнул и открыл один из ящиков стола. Демьен изумленно наблюдал, как он достает небольшой пакет со странным белым порошком и, вскрыв его, высыпает немного на стол.

– Хочешь взбодриться? – спросил Эверард с хитрой улыбкой, делая с помощью пластиковой карты аккуратные дорожки из порошка. У Демьена отпала челюсть.

– Что это?! – воскликнул он, не сдержавшись.

– А на что это похоже?

– Кокаин?!

Эверард засмеялся. – Нет… Так что?

Демьен смотрел на него в панике. Это был какой-то гребаный тест?! Проверка, поведется ли он?! Или что?! Зачем Эверард это делал? Он же сам говорил никогда не пробовать опиаты!!!

– Я не употребляю наркотиков! – Демьен лихорадочно покрутил головой, едва не слетев со стола.

– Не бойся, ничего не случится, – глаза Эверарда горели едва сдерживаемым смехом. Демьен видел то озорное лукавство, что загоралось в темных глазах, когда Эверард собирался в очередной раз подколоть его или подловить на каком-нибудь глупом проступке.

– Иди сюда, – подмигнул он. – Немного взбодришься перед следующим раундом.

– Не надо… Не-ет! Я хорошо себя чувствую, правда!

– Будет классно, поверь мне.

Демьен уже не сомневался, что это беспонтовая проверка. Эверард едва сдерживал смех, да и подобных фраз, как и интонаций, Демьен отродясь у него не слышал.

– Не бойся, – не унимался Эверард. – Испытаешь еще больший кайф от секса.

Демьену хотелось сказать, что ему и так кайфово с ним до одури, и никакой кайф не сравнится с тем умопомрачением, которое он испытывает сидя на его члене, но он лишь опустил глаза, краснея.

– Ладно… – Эверард достал из ящика презерватив. Демьен испытал новый шок. Зачем ему здесь презервативы?!! Слезы брызнули из глаз. С тяжелым сердцем, не в силах сделать очередной вдох, он наблюдал, как Эверард надевает резинку – чего никогда раньше не делал, будучи с ним, – и растирает по члену белый порошок. Демьена душили рыдания.

– Иди сюда, – кивнул ему Эверард.

Демьен вздрогнул и, уже не сдерживая слёз, слез со стола.

– Не плачь, – усмехнулся Эверард, притягивая его к себе. – Для слёз совершенно нет повода.

Он усадил его к себе на колени. Демьен судорожно всхлипнул, поддаваясь и чувствуя, как Эверард со стоном направляет в него член.

– Ш-ш-ш… всё хорошо, – шепнул тот, мягко целуя его в губы. Демьен взволнованно дышал, вслушиваясь в себя, но чувствовал лишь легкое онемение и движения члена, словно со стороны.

Эверард поцеловал его, лаская взглядом. Демьену хотелось этого весь вечер. Вот так открыто смотреть, вот так целоваться, вот так таять в его руках и на его губах. Мир налился соком и ослепительным светом.

Демьен зашелся, глотая воздух. Словно убрали шлюз, и энергия, до этого сдерживаемая, хлынула мощным потоком. Он вдруг почувствовал себя уверенным, каким никогда не был. Он был расслаблен и собран одновременно, и ему было хорошо… Так хорошо!..

Он застонал, вновь приникая к губам Эверарда, вновь чувствуя его внутри, с каждым движением всё острее. Всё было не важно… Только утопать в его прикосновениях, растворяться в поцелуях.

Эверард приподнял его и, сняв презерватив, вновь вошел. Тяжело дыша, Демьен смотрел, как меняются его глаза. Его взгляд был таким… словно Эверард сам вот-вот кончит, словно он на грани. И что-то еще… Демьен не мог смотреть. Он впервые видел Эверарда таким. Сердце взволнованно стучало. В глазах Эверарда было слишком много всего. Словно Демьену приоткрыли запретную тайну и не спешили ее закрывать. Он чувствовал стыд и вину за то, что видит его таким. Это было настолько интимно, настолько личное, вот такие глаза его. Как богу в душу заглянуть…

– Поцелуй меня, – прошептал Эверард.

Демьен зажмурился и приник к его губам, продолжая двигать бедрами. С ними обоими что-то было не так. Смутное беспокойство не проходило.

– Чувствуешь, как я тебя растянул? – шепнул Эверард, кидая его обратно в наслаждение. – И ведь это еще не предел.

Демьен заволновался. Что еще тот собирался с ним сделать за эту тысячу?

– Хочешь посмотреть? – губы Эверарда скользили по шее. В его интонациях, в его глазах, в самом его дыхании вновь сквозило искушение. Демьен сглотнул, сорвано дыша.

– На что?

– Садись спиной, – Эверард шлепнул его по заднице, провожая загадочным взглядом.

Демьен привстал, чувствуя себя как-то странно. И не трезвым, и не пьяным. Его покачивало, всё тело дрожало. Он раздвинул ноги и вновь с дрожью опустился на член.

Эверард привлек его к себе, подхватывая под бедра и заставляя лечь ему на грудь. Демьен, закрыв глаза, уплывал в ощущения, становясь всё менее собранным и всё более расслабленным.

Вдруг Эверард развернулся вместе с креслом и включил голограмму. Демьен шокированно уставился на экран. Там был он! Голый, с раздвинутыми ногами и торчащим членом! Его глаза были насквозь черными от расширенных зрачков, но Эверард не дал ему возможности рассмотреть лицо, направляя камеру ниже.

Демьен впервые видел себя таким! Он издал сдавленно-изумленный всхлип, когда Эверард поднял обе его ноги, и Демьен увидел, как член скользит в приоткрытом отверстии. Это было выше его сил! Кровь ударила в голову, стыд залил лицо и даже шею, сердце едва не вырвалось из груди.

Он вскрикивал от сладостных вторжений и пытался отвести глаза, но не смотреть на происходящее на экране было невозможно. Он чувствовал, как Эверард с низким стоном подается в него, и одновременно видел, как толстый член входит по самый корень, целиком исчезая внутри, как тут же выходит из его задницы, и анус остается развратно приоткрытым, растянутым, манящим своей непристойной глубиной. О боже, это был он?!! Он там?!

Он не мог этого вынести. Напряжение мешалось с шоком, и шок превращался в наслаждение. Демьен зажмурился и кончил, запрокинув голову и жалобно вскрикивая. Кончил без рук, второй раз за этот вечер. Эверард опустил его ноги и, потянувшись, выключил экран.

Демьен дрожал, сидя на его бедре и не зная, куда смотреть от стыда. Всё увиденное так и стояло перед глазами.

Они оба тяжело дышали. Эверард обнимал его одной рукой, успокаивающе поглаживая по груди.

Демьен обернулся и вдруг заметил, что любовник так и не кончил.

– Т… в-вы… – выдохнул он с дрожью, не зная, как закончить фразу. Зубы стучали, тело трясло мелкой дрожью.

– Не надо, – произнес Эверард. – Ты свободен.

Но Демьен, не слушая его, опустился на колени и взял член в рот. Он старательно сосал головку, чувствуя вкус смазки и только смазки, – он готовился к этой встрече весь сегодняшний день… Голова кружилась. Эверард тяжело дышал, не сводя с него затуманенных темных глаз. Демьен замычал, устремляя на него томный взгляд, и Эверард кончил, закрыв глаза и странно сжав один кулак.

Демьен облизнул его головку и прижал член к щеке, Эверард откинул голову на спинку кресла.

– Там есть ванная, – не открывая глаз, он показал в сторону комнаты для отдыха. – Можешь привести себя в порядок.

Демьен удивился, но спорить не стал. Он чувствовал себя странно взвинченным и одновременно обессиленным. Тело трясло от усталости и напряжения.

– Одежду захвати, – услышал он, уже направляясь в комнату. Собирая свои вещи, он поглядывал на Эверарда, надеясь, что тот посмотрит на него или хотя бы еще что-то скажет, но любовник словно превратился в каменную горгулью. Только между бровями пролегла напряженная складка.

Уже в ванной, стоя под душем, Демьен не мог понять, что случилось. Напряжение становилось всё сильнее. Эверард вел себя с ним, как чужой человек. Что, черт возьми, произошло?! Или он не мог простить ему этих двух недель? Но ведь сначала всё было хорошо… Чем он его так разозлил? Что сделал не так?!

Вытершись насухо полотенцем, Демьен решил выйти к нему голым, но потом психанул и натянул все свои тряпки.

Когда он вернулся, кабинет освещался боковым светом, и Эверард, уже полностью одетый и прилизанный, словно ничего и не было, стоял у окна, задумчиво глядя на город. На столе лежал уже собранный рюкзак и… С оборвавшимся сердцем Демьен заметил рядом деньги.

Он поднял изумленный взгляд на Эверарда. – Мне… я… – Демьен зажмурился, пытаясь взять себя в руки. – Мне не нужны деньги.

Эверард обернулся, глядя на него с иронией. – Работаешь за идею? А, ну да… ради удовольствия.

Демьен выдохнул с дрожью и пересчитал купюры. – Здесь больше тысячи, – сказал он хмуро, пытаясь сдержать слезы.

– Ты их заработал, – Эверард направился к двери, всем своим видом показывая, что вечеринка окончена. Демьен схватил рюкзак и, давя рыдания, бросился к выходу. Эверард открыл дверь. Демьен замер рядом, не глядя на него, надеясь, что сейчас этот кошмар закончится.

– Спасибо за всё, Крис, – спокойно произнес Эверард. – Возможно, еще увидимся.

Демьен, дрожа всем телом, вылетел в приемную. Там уже горел свет, и была приоткрыта дверь на выход. Он замер и выронил рюкзак, услышав за спиной щелчок замка. Он не мог поверить своим ушам! Черт возьми, да что Эверард себе позволяет?!!

Уже не сдерживая слез, Демьен развернулся и с гневом бросился обратно. Но не успел он взяться за ручку, как дверь распахнулась, и Эверард подхватил его, жадно приникая к губам и не давая выпалить все те ругательства, что крутились в голове.

Жарко, интенсивно, упоительно…

Демьен всхлипнул и обвил руками его шею, роняя деньги, что собирался бросить ему в лицо. Эверард и не думал его отпускать. Закрыв дверь ногой, он целовал его так горячо и страстно, что Демьен окончательно расслабился, всхлипывая и не веря в происходящее.

Голова кружилась, сердце переполняла безумная радость.

– Ты чертов подонок!.. – выдохнул он со стоном, когда Эверард оттеснил его к широкому кожаному дивану. – Зачем ты дал мне кокаин?!

– Это не кокаин, – усмехнулся Эверард, усаживая его. – Подожди.

Он сходил к столу и взял шприц-автомат.

– Это нейтрализует действие вещества, – он сделал ему укол.

Демьен изумленно наблюдал, как Эверард и себе делает укол, приставляя устройство к шее.

– Ты что...? – выдохнул он. – Тоже принял?!!

– А ты разве не видел, что я снял презерватив?

– Ты больной сукин сын! Вообще больной на всю голову!!! Зачем тебе презервативы?!!

Эверард засмеялся, снимая с него куртку и привлекая к себе. – На всякий случай.

Они растянулись на диване.

– Нет, зачем они тебе в офисе?! И вообще зачем?

– Я же говорю: на всякий случай. Пусть лежат, чего они тебя так тревожат?

– Ты сволочь!.. – всхлипнул Демьен, дрожа и утыкаясь лицом ему в подмышку.

– Успокойся, я не собираюсь их использовать, – усмехнулся Эверард, поглаживая его по спине.

Демьен молчал, слишком измотанный, чтобы спорить. Полумрак кабинета успокаивал. Он был счастлив, что исчез непонятный холод, гнев и ирония.

– Значит, всё это время ты готовил мне сюрприз и выбеливал задницу, – произнес Эверард с улыбкой.

– Угу, – хмыкнул Демьен. – Тебе понравилось?

Эверард усмехнулся. – Такое не может не понравиться, – он почесал Демьена за ухом. – Меня мучает другой вопрос: как тебе удалось ее стянуть.

Демьен хихикнул, обнимая его за талию и прижимаясь щекой к груди.

– Какой-то крем? – спросил Эверард.

– Угу… Его надо один раз мазать, перед актом, но я мазался всё это время.

Эверард беззвучно рассмеялся. – Кошмар. То-то анус стал резиновым…

– Тебе не понравилось?! – встрепенулся Демьен.

– Ш-ш-ш, – успокаивающе погладил его Эверард. – Мне всё понравилось.

Демьен, счастливый, лег обратно.

– Больше не делай с собой такого… – произнес Эверард. – Надеюсь, всё обойдется без последствий.

Демьен помолчал, нырнув рукой между пуговиц его рубашки.

– Я думал, ты больше не хочешь меня… Не хочешь, потому что… – он стыдливо затих, не зная, как объяснить свои страхи.

Эверард молчал, не спеша его успокаивать. Демьен поднял голову, вглядываясь в него, и сердце ускорило ритм. Лицо любовника было таким же, как во время недавнего секса, когда Демьен утопал в бездне его глаз. Словно Эверарду было больно и хорошо одновременно.

Демьен скользнул рукой по его груди, и тот усмехнулся.

– Ты же знаешь, что это не так.

– Почему ты со мной так?

– Как?

– Так жестоко.

Эверард перевел на него удивленный взгляд.

– Ты трахал меня сегодня… очень… – Демьен смущенно потупил взгляд.

– Тебе не понравилось? – Эверард скользнул пальцем по его губам.

– Понравилось… – краснея еще сильнее, Демьен поймал его палец ртом. Он сосал его, закрыв глаза, и член уже стоял.

– Чтобы тебе никогда в жизни не захотелось становиться мальчиком по вызову.

Демьен замер, изумленно открывая глаза.

– Я бы никогда… С чего ты вообще взял?!! – он подскочил на диване. – Я сделал это, чтобы порадовать тебя!

– Я знаю, – Эверард со вздохом сел и вдруг усмехнулся. – Да, я обожаю секс, – произнес он игриво. – Думаю, это и есть мой главный талант. Если когда-нибудь останусь без работы, смогу подрабатывать порно-актером. Если бы ты только знал, чему меня научил Эверард и какие чудеса я вытворяю с его членом.

У Демьена отпала челюсть. Это же были его слова!.. Эверард запомнил его необдуманное хвастовство слово в слово! Демьен густо покраснел, не зная, что ответить.

Эверард поднялся и, подойдя к столу, разлил виски по бокалам.

– Эверард… – сдавленно выдохнул Демьен, не в силах избавиться от совершенно нового ощущения, словно он только что обосрался, не успев добежать до туалета. У Эверарда настолько прекрасная память?!! Или он засмотрел запись собеседования до дыр?! Неужели он так серьезно отнесся к его необдуманным словам?..

– Эверард… я не имел это в виду… я бы никогда… – Демьен беспомощно обернулся. – Я бы никогда…

– Малыш, это большой соблазн, я понимаю, – Эверард протянул ему стакан. – Но этот заработок не так легок, каким может показаться.

– Да я и не думал! – вспылил Демьен. – Боже!.. Не хочу даже думать об этом!..

– Хорошо, – усмехнулся Эверард, привлекая его к себе.

Демьен осушил бокал залпом, не чувствуя крепости алкоголя.

– Я покрасился… – произнес он через минуту.

– Я заметил, – улыбнулся Эверард.

– Тебе понравилось?

На столе что-то пиликнуло, и любовник поднялся, направляясь к столу, Демьен изумленно встал следом. – Эй! Это не ответ.

Эверард сел в кресло, что-то быстро проверяя в компьютере.

– Со светлыми было лучше? – Демьен сел ему на руки, как только он закончил.

Эверард вздохнул, проводя обеими ладонями по его лицу. – Малыш, ты мой грех, и ты прекрасен… Твоя красота ранит меня еще сильнее, чем раньше.

Демьен сглотнул, не в силах поверить собственным ушам.

– Ты, правда…? – он боялся поднять глаза.

– Я хочу тебя. Я хочу тебя так сильно, что могу убить. И я люблю тебя… И любовь приносит мне страдания.

– Почему? – Демьен прижался к нему, ложась на плечо и целуя в шею. Сердце сладостно болело. Слова эти, как и взгляд Эверарда, были больше того, что он мог вынести.

Эверард улыбнулся.

– Мне, возможно, скоро придется уехать, – произнес он.

– Опять?! – подпрыгнул Демьен. – Ну почему?

– Это не я неделю бегал от телефона.

– Я боялся, что сорвусь, если увижу тебя, – сконфузился Демьен. – И надолго ты едешь?

– При благоприятном раскладе, на несколько дней.

– А при неблагоприятном? – насторожился Демьен.

Эверард загадочно молчал.

– И куда ты едешь?

– В Японию.

– В Японию?!.. Возьми меня с собой!

Эверард засмеялся. – Это не увеселительная поездка, малыш.

– Блин, я так хотел еще раз съездить в Японию! А с тобой… это была бы просто фантастика!

– Я серьезно, Демьен. Эта поездка может быть опасной. К тому же, у меня не будет времени рассматривать достопримечательности.

– И не нужны мне достопримечательности! Я просто хочу в Японию с тобой. Я буду сидеть в отеле под присмотром твоих людей! И вообще буду паинькой.

– А как же работа? Отдашь роль дублеру?

Демьен напрягся. Делиться ролью ему совсем не хотелось…

– А ты не мог бы отложить свою поездку до окончания сезона?

Эверард захохотал.

– Мне нравится, что этот выбор заставляет тебя сомневаться. Значит, ты не готов огульно броситься за мной, наплевав на всё.

– Готов, – покраснел Демьен. – Просто роль отдавать мне тоже не хочется. А вообще, я готов ехать с тобой хоть завтра…

Эверард погладил его по щеке. – Спать хочешь?

Демьен кивнул.

– Тогда иди устраивайся. Я сделаю один звонок и приду.

 

Демьен лежал в полумраке, поглаживая шелк простыней и не в силах справиться с лихорадочным волнением. По стенам скользили светотени городского движения. Сколько раз они занимались с Эверардом любовью в этой постели, но никогда еще Демьену не приходилось здесь ночевать. Он испытывал необычный подъем, словно уже завтра ему предстояло собирать чемоданы и ехать в Японию вместе с Эверардом.

Мысли о предстоящей поездке заставляли крутиться с боку на бок, подскакивать к окну или вновь смотреть на себя в зеркало. Он был уверен, что не сможет заснуть этой ночью. На тумбочке стояла еда, которую Эверард заказал для него в соседнем ресторане, но есть без него не хотелось.

Демьен осторожно приоткрыл дверь в кабинет. Развернувшись к окну, Эверард с кем-то мило беседовал по телефону. Демьен прислушался. Судя по мурлыкающим интонациям, мягкому смеху и нежным словам, Эверард разговаривал с Джулией. Демьен довольно прикрыл дверь. Сегодня он был так счастлив, что совершенно не испытывал ревности. Запрыгнув на широкую кровать, он зарылся в шелковое одеяло и затаился в ожидании.

Через несколько минут Эверард действительно пришел.

Демьен запрыгнул на него и повалил на спину, стоило только ему раздеться. Они жадно целовались, и Демьен прижимался к нему напряженным членом, чувствуя то же интенсивное ответное желание…

– Зачем ты дал мне кокаин? – спросил он после секса, расслабленно глядя в потолок.

Эверард рассматривал Демьена в полумраке, недавнее наслаждение еще искрилось фейерверками по венам. Сладкий, любимый, невозможный.

– Это был не кокаин, малыш. Но другие могли бы дать его тебе, если бы ты действительно решил так зарабатывать на жизнь.

– Я бы никогда!.. – Демьен скрутился на боку, утыкаясь лицом ему в шею и обнимая. – Как ты вообще можешь думать обо мне такое!

Эверард усмехнулся, целуя его в лоб. – А я в свое время подрабатывал проституцией.

Демьен оторопел, уже сомневаясь, не ослышался ли. Может, это усталость долгого, полного на эмоции дня искажала его восприятие?

Он медленно отстранился, глядя любовнику в лицо. Тот с усмешкой подложил согнутую руку под голову, рассматривая его.

– Ты же говорил!.. – растерянно выдохнул Демьен. – Ты говорил, что никогда никому не давал…

– Думаешь, через жопу – единственный способ оказывать сексуальные услуги? – Эверарда явно веселило его недоумение.

Демьен не мог понять, что тот имеет в виду.

– Помнишь, я рассказывал тебе, что случилось со мной в двенадцать лет? После этого я стал употреблять наркотики. Иногда, когда на дозу не хватало, я зарабатывал на улице, отсасывая за деньги.

Демьен забыл, как дышать. Эверард покатился со смеху.

– Это… правда?!!

– О да, малыш, это правда, – он вытер слезы. – Эти навыки у меня с ранних лет…

– Мог бы украсть! – изумленно выпалил Демьен.

– Мне нравится ход твоих мыслей, – широко улыбнулся Эверард. – Но наркотики дорогие, украденного не всегда хватало, да и не всегда можно украсть. Тут как повезет.

Демьен молчал, пытаясь переварить услышанное.

– Тебе жаль меня? – с усмешкой спросил Эверард.

– Я просто в шоке…

– Больше не хочешь со мной общаться? – он вновь неудержимо засмеялся.

– Дурак… – Демьен прижался к нему, целуя в шею.

Эверард обнял его, прикасаясь губами ко лбу.

– Расскажи мне о своих эмоциях, – с улыбкой произнес он. – Что ты теперь чувствуешь?

– Мне всё равно, – Демьен потерся о его грудь лицом. – А у тебя их было… много?

– Клиентов? – Эверард разразился новым приступом смеха. – Ты же сказал, что тебе всё равно… Два или сто два – от этого что-то меняется в твоем отношении ко мне?

Демьен покраснел, прижимаясь к нему еще теснее.

– Не много, – успокаивающе погладил его Эверард. – Совсем немного…

– А тебе это нравилось?

– Смеешься? Я, бывало, блевал после всего.

Демьен поднялся, жадно приникая к его губам, а потом скользнул поцелуем по груди, по животу и обхватил ртом расслабленный член. Эверард вздохнул, зарываясь пальцами ему в волосы. Демьен самозабвенно сосал, упиваясь его стонами и сорванным дыханием. Он не мог объяснить Эверарду, что почувствовал, узнав еще одну его тайну, соприкоснувшись с его драгоценным прошлым, но он мог сделать это. И он хотел делать это. Он хотел любить его… всегда.

 


	125. Chapter 125

### 11

 

Положив ногу на ногу, Франц аккуратно перелистывал страницы, исписанные изменчивым темпераментным почерком. Его кидало в жар и холод. Семнадцать тетрадей в кожаных переплетах. Семнадцать пухлых томов разной толщины, и у каждого свое название и своя душа. Дневники его отца, которые тот вел с пятнадцати до сорока лет. Эти рукописные «капсулы времени» мало что раскрывали о его жизни, скорее интриговали.

Часть записей, сделанных понятным только Эверарду кодом, Франц до сих пор пытался разгадать. Но даже то, что можно было прочитать, представляло будоражащую смесь из кратких заметок, химических рецептов и терзающих душу откровений. Наблюдения и мысли перемежались магическими формулами, редкими фотографиями, а порой – довольно подробными описаниями интимных приключений.

Слова, зачитанные до дыр, каждый раз кидали Франца в испарину и дрожь. Он старался держать лицо, непринужденно попивая шампанское и надеясь, что ему удается прятать свои чувства от других пассажиров первого класса.

Догадывался ли Эверард, что он ослушался его и так и не сжег эти тетради? Или отец с самого начала знал, что он не сможет этого сделать? Во всяком случае, за все эти годы тот ни разу о них не спросил.

Франц хранил дневники в надежном месте как семейную реликвию и старался лишний раз их не тревожить. Но иногда, когда особенно сильно скучал по Эверарду или когда надолго уезжал из дома, как в этот раз, он брал с собой пару рукописных томиков и перечитывал их в пути.

Особенно сильно его интриговали зашифрованные моменты. Чутье подсказывало, что в них скрыто самое интересное. Периодически он возвращался к расшифровке, хотя уже не особо надеялся на успех. В некоторых тетрадях закодированных записей было куда больше, чем обычных. Какая мука!..

Страницы обжигали пальцы. Уже просто смотреть на них, прикасаться к чернильным строчкам, вдыхать запах прошлого становилось для него настоящим пиршеством.

Франц медленно листал дневник, вновь погружаясь в томление, подобное тому, что преследовало их с Джеки в далеком детстве, когда темные ночи наполнялись их отчаянием, жаждой и сладкими всхлипами, которые вслепую метались по комнате, не находя выхода.

Сдержав вздох, Франц закрыл тетрадь и посмотрел в иллюминатор. Он знал, что разминулся с Эверардом. Возможно, как раз сейчас тот летел в Японию. Всё это время Франц общался с ним по телефону. Со всеми ними… Но продолжительных телефонных разговоров было недостаточно, Франц скучал.

Миловидная стюардесса забрала пустой бокал и попросила не покидать свое место: они подлетали к Нью-Йорку.

 

Открыв входную дверь, Франц остановился на пороге и бросил сумку на пол. Квартира была пронизана молчанием. Он знал, что Линда в Лонг-Бич, как знал, что тоска по ней станет нестерпимой, стоит ему только включить свет и пройти в дом. Внезапно ему стало пусто без нее, и не было никакого смысла входить. Он вдруг понял, что живет здесь только ради нее, и если бы не она, он едва ли переехал бы из особняка. Наверное, так и жил бы с родителями…

Но никто не знал, что он вернулся. Для всех он приедет только завтра, для всех кроме Жаклин. Он хотел провести с ней время, только с ней. Рассказать обо всем, что произошло, заполнить пробелы этих двух месяцев порознь, вновь почувствовать единение и счастье.

Назначая ей свидание, признаваясь: «Я в Нью-Йорке, но никто не знает… Я должен был прилететь завтра, но прилетел на день раньше ради тебя…», Франц чувствовал себя ее тайным любовником, и это до странности щекотало нервы.

Расчесав волосы и сменив одежду, он ждал ее в парке аттракционов, где когда-то после долгой разлуки повстречались их родители, чтобы больше уже не расставаться. Франц едва не взмыл от счастья, когда Жаклин, заметив его в толпе, с гиканьем восторга бросилась к нему в объятия. Каждый из них знал эту историю, и каждый думал о ней, глядя на другого с лучезарной улыбкой и загадочным блеском в глазах.

Обнявшись, они бродили по парку со связкой дурацких надувных шаров, сумасшедшие от нахлынувшего счастья, безбашенные, словно им вновь было по двадцать, опьяненные встречей и ощущением безграничной свободы. Они ели мороженое и обменивались искрящимися взглядами, говорили ничего не значащие глупости и смеялись, захлебываясь от эйфории.

Мир лился размеренной рекой, и казалось, что в каждой секунде таится бездна времени. Хотелось сделать что-нибудь нелогичное, свернуть с проторенной дороги и отыскать кротовую нору в страну чудес.

– Просто представь, что это сон! – приглушенным шепотом выдохнула Жаклин, когда, прихватив пиво и пиццу, они отпустили надувные шарики на свободу и тайком забрались внутрь фигурного куста. Никто не заметил их маневра, и они старались не шуметь, жадно поедая «Прошутто» и передавая пиво из рук в руки.

– Не в том смысле, что всё это иллюзия, или что происходящее не имеет значения… – продолжала Джеки. – Но будто бы ты спишь!

Франц кивнул, посматривая на гуляющих поодаль людей. – Я понимаю, о чем ты… Восприятие меняется.

– Всё как будто бы ярче становится, да?

– Ага, как будто входишь в состояние медитации, и всё освещается внутренним светом.

– И взгляд обращается изнутри наружу, словно окружающий мир становится…

– … становится частью мира внутреннего, – шепнул он. – Частью твоего сна.

– И даже болтовня в голове приостанавливается, – Жаклин потянулась к коробке за другим куском пиццы. – Похоже, мы уже проваливаемся в сон наяву.

– Мы уходим в измененное состояние сознания, – улыбнулся Франц, приникая губами к горлышку бутылки.

– Как думаешь, нас арестуют, если поймают здесь?

– Ты еще сомневаешься?! В случае чего беги со всех ног!

Сдерживая судорожное хихиканье, они смотрели друг на друга.

– Думаю, всё будет хорошо, – прошептал он. – У меня нет дурных предчувствий.

– У меня тоже…

В следующее мгновение Франц почувствовал ее поцелуй на губах. Он не мог понять, кто к кому потянулся, помнил только, что секунду назад смотрел на ее губы, а сейчас уже целовал…

Несколькими часами позже они лежали в объятиях друг друга в обновленном доме на пристани и перешептывались, утопая в тихом шелесте волн.

– … мне совершенно не было страшно. Это так странно… Даже потом, когда адреналин схлынул, – делилась воспоминаниями Жаклин, и Францу казалось, что это он находится в салоне авто рядом с отцом и от глухих выстрелов на лобовом стекле расцветают паутины вмятин. Но он не испытывал ее странной очарованности ситуацией, только шок и запоздалую тревогу.

– Почему ты говоришь об этом только сейчас?..

– Ты вообще первый, кто узнал! Ну, не считая папиных людей… Они на следующий же день нашли исполнителей, – она замолчала.

– Джулии не рассказывали?

– Решили не беспокоить…

Франц обнял ее крепче, прижимаясь губами ко лбу. Они молчали, вслушиваясь в дыхание друг друга и затопляющий покой этого места.

– Интересно, я единственный из семьи, кто еще не пробовал «Фантазис»? – через минуту произнес Франц с улыбкой.

– Не знаю, – хихикнула Жаклин. – Мишелю точно еще рано пробовать такие вещи. Попроси у папы, когда вернется.

– Ну теперь-то я могу купить его в любом специализированном магазине.

– Мне интересно, что он для тебя выберет! – она воодушевленно вытянулась, откидываясь на подушке и демонстрируя свою пышную грудь. – Я была в космосе!

– Ты мне это уже тысячу раз рассказывала!

Они, как в детстве, возились в шуточной борьбе, полной обожания и скрытого флирта.

– Надеюсь, он скоро вернется… – произнес наконец Франц, отходя от смеха. – А то пойду и куплю весь набор… Кстати, у тебя не сохранился буклет, запись презентации или что-нибудь такое? Что там вообще есть? Какие варианты?

– Блин, ты даже не посмотрел мою презентацию! Вот ты хрюндель!

– Прости, – Франц, смеясь, поцеловал ее в волосы. – Обязательно посмотрю…

– Подожди Эверарда… я серьезно! Мне интересно, что он тебе посоветует для первого опыта.

– Да я бы уже прямо сейчас затарился… Там есть что-нибудь поэкстремальнее полетов на околоземной орбите? Ты со мной?

– Поэкстремальнее… – Джеки усмехнулась. – Знаешь, когда нашу машину обстреляли, я поняла Линду. Вот это ее стремление к экстриму.

– О чем ты? – он подложил локоть под голову.

– Да гоняет постоянно на байке одна и без шлема… Не знаю, гоняет ли еще, но когда я была в Лонг-Бич, гоняла.

Франц лег на спину, стараясь совладать с сорвавшимся дыханием. – На байке?.. – в груди вдруг отчего-то стало тесно.

– Ну да… – Жаклин загадочно теребила прядь его волос. – Она разве не рассказывала тебе по телефону?

– Нет, – Франц смотрел в потолок, вслушиваясь в шум волн и непонятное отчаяние. – Завтра же поеду к ней…

– Вот и правильно, – хитро усмехнулась Джеки, сворачиваясь рядом уютной кошкой. – Вези ее сюда, нечего ей там одной скучать.

 

Традиционная стопка саке стояла на столе. Джиро Кавагути, мелкий главарь одной из токийских группировок, а по сути член клана Асадзи Кидо, развалившись в кресле, нагло рассматривал Такехико и всем своим видом демонстрировал, что он выше рангом. Тот сидел, внутренне собравшись и привычно опустив глаза. Он смотрел на себя со стороны и поражался, насколько работа на Эверарда Линта изменила его. Он был совершенно спокоен, равнодушен и отстранен. Показное презрение проходило сквозь него, не задевая.

Формально он теперь занимал более высокое место в иерархии, нежели Джиро. Если мистера Линта можно было сравнить с кумичо, то Такехико был его «правой рукой» и стоял почти на самом верху. А сидевший перед ним выскочка был рядовым куми-ин, который имел наглость сколотить свою маленькую банду и зарабатывать незаконные деньги, не информируя об этом вышестоящих.

Но выскочкой здесь считали Такехико. У него не было ни малейшего шанса забраться так высоко в столь юном возрасте.

Они были ровесниками, оба выросли в Йокогаме. И Джиро уже был членом организации, когда Такехико только мечтал войти в нее, будучи дзюн-касэи-ин – новичком на испытательном сроке. Однако кумичо оказался не нужен парень вроде него. Слишком смазливая внешность. Она могла бы принести ему успех, будь он чуть понаглее, но она доставляла ему лишь неприятности.

После первого же инцидента Асадзи сделал всё, чтобы спихнуть его в филиал своего партнера. Такехико и не надеялся, что станет секретарем Эверарда Линта (спасибо Райан!), хотя он всегда был старательным. Всегда…

Теперь ему было совершенно наплевать на бывших «аники» и «оябунов». Он вырос здесь, но никогда еще не чувствовал себя таким чужим. За пять лет он успел отвыкнуть от иерархии и жесткого этикета. И сейчас сидел достаточно прямо, позволяя Джиро Кавагути рассматривать себя с презрительной ухмылкой.

Он знал, о чем тот мечтает: сколотить группировку побольше и отсоединиться от клана, самому быть главой. Вот только денег было маловато. Такехико молчал, дожидаясь ответа и надеясь, что дерзкий дух Джиро достаточно силен, чтобы у них с боссом был шанс переманить его на свою сторону.

– Ладно, – наконец нарушил тот молчание, выпрямляясь. – Я подумаю над твоим предложением.

Такехико поднялся и церемонно поклонился. – Я позвоню.

 

Он обедал в рамен-я, положив телефон на стол и наблюдая за голограммным изображением Сэм.

В Нью-Йорке была полночь, Саманта еще не спала. Поджав под себя колено, она демонстрировала ему суши и со смехом отправляла их в рот. Она была пьяна. Он не осмеливался говорить с ней об этом и не знал, должен ли беспокоиться. В конце концов, она была взрослой женщиной и, в отличие от него, от ста грамм не вырубалась.

– А у меня гёдза со свининой, – он показал ей большой обжаренный пельмень и, макнув его в соус, быстро положил в рот целиком. Ее глаза расширились от удивления, и Такехико не сдержал смех.

– Может быть, не пойдешь туда один? – спросила Сэм, пока он пережевывал гёдза. Интересно, она когда-нибудь перестанет считать его мальчишкой?..

– Я уже был там, – облизнув губы, он привычно окинул взглядом кафе.

– И что?

Такехико пожал плечами. Он пока и сам ничего не знал.

– Ладно, я иду спать. Может, еще как-нибудь составлю тебе компанию.

– Уже?!.. Не будь такой бессердечной, посиди со мной еще пару минут.

– Ты и сам справишься со своими гёдза. Кстати, – Сэм усмехнулась. – Предупрежу, чтобы это не стало для тебя сюрпризом… Босс летит не один.

Такехико напрягся, пытаясь сообразить, кто еще может пожаловать завтра, но не было ни одной идеи. И только многозначительная усмешка Саманты навела его на мысль.

– Демьен?!..

– Ну вот, ты уже обо всем догадался, – засмеялась она. – Так что готовь культурную программу. Пока-пока!

– Эй, стой! – воскликнул он, забыв, где находится, и тут же извинился перед другими посетителями кафе, перейдя на родной язык.

Старая добрая Япония… Как он скучал по ней издали, и как странно она на него давила, когда он возвращался.

Заплатив за обед, Такехико сел в машину и направился в отель. По пути его не оставляло странное ощущение в груди. Он не мог понять, отчего так страдает, и страдание ли это. Скучал ли он по Сэм или по кому-то другому? Возможно, виной всему была весна и цветущие деревья. Ему вдруг захотелось, чтобы Саманта была рядом. Увести ее за город, на юг, где сакура уже цвела полным ходом, показать ей миллионы осыпающихся лепестков.

И ему хотелось, чтобы здесь был…

Он поймал себя на мысли и еще минуту смотрел на летящие впереди автомобили, не думая ни о чем, медитативно вслушиваясь в шум двигателя.

Босс и так будет здесь завтра. Такехико хотел и не хотел, чтобы мистер Линт прилетал. Он боялся за него. Кидо пригласил его сюда не просто так…

Такехико побарабанил пальцами по рулю. Он думал о приезде босса и ловил себя на мысли, что похож на влюбленную женщину.

Но уже утром следующего дня, дожидаясь его в аэропорту Ханэда вместе с другими ребятами, он постарался отрешиться от всех ненужных чувств.

Когда частный самолет приземлился и через несколько минут босс появился в открывшейся двери, Такехико не сразу узнал темноволосого юношу у него за спиной, начисто забыв о предупреждении Сэм. Демьен опять покрасил волосы. Такехико вспомнил свое изумление, когда пару лет назад увидел его осветленным. Сейчас он был удивлен не меньше. Присутствие этого мальчишки могло для всех оказаться той еще проблемой… Но главное, что мистер Линт был здесь. Теперь ничего не имело значения.

Они спускались по трапу…

Такехико набрал в грудь воздуха и церемонно поклонился.

 

Он вез их в многоуровневом потоке по запруженным улицам, изредка поглядывая в зеркало заднего вида. Мистер Линт знакомился с собранными документами и фотографиями, а Демьен смотрел в окно. Такехико не знал, на каких условиях Эверард взял его с собой, но казалось, что парень всеми силами старается не отсвечивать.

Больше в салоне никого не было – ребята следовали за ними в другом автомобиле.

А за окном моросил дождь, за окном Токио цеплял его ностальгией. В стеклянных витринах и фасадах, в мокрой плитке отражался мир толчеи и многомерных голограмм, ранящий его душу и такой родной.

– Сакура зацвела, – вдруг пораженно пробормотал Демьен.

К удивлению Такехико мистер Линт перегнулся и с интересом посмотрел в окно. – Это японская слива, – заметил он.

– Всё равно красиво, – недовольно парировал Демьен.

Такехико улыбнулся, испытывая всё большую ностальгию.

– Такехико, это слива? – неожиданно с улыбкой спросил босс. Такехико внутренне собрался, только сейчас понимая, что всё это время тот мог наблюдать за ним. Он понятия не имел, что за дерево там зацвело, тем более что они давно его миновали, но вежливо кивнул, соглашаясь: раз босс говорит слива, значит – слива.

В фойе отеля их уже встречали. Явно люди Асадзи Кидо. С вежливым поклоном и с подарками. Такехико поспешил вперед, не давая им подойти к мистеру Линту. Те учтиво поклонились и передали послание.

Когда лифт закрылся, Эверард вскрыл конверт.

– Кидо не терпится со мной встретиться, – прокомментировал он. – Боюсь, ему придется подождать.

Они переглянулись. Демьен с тревогой рассматривал их лица, но молчал. Такехико нервничал. Всё верно, Кидо придется подождать, ведь им предстояло уладить еще кое-какие дела.

 

Он обещал быть пай-мальчиком, поэтому не пытался возражать, когда Эверард почти сразу уехал куда-то вместе с Такехико. Демьен знал, что его не оставят в номере без присмотра, ведь поблизости были люди Эверарда, но одиночество от этого не становилось менее глухим.

Он обещал быть пай-мальчиком, поэтому спокойно сидел на подоконнике, поджав колени к груди, и смотрел на город сверху. Прошло несколько часов, но Эверарда еще не было. Демьен не спешил разбирать чемоданы, не понимая пока, что происходит и как долго они здесь задержатся.

Он вспоминал свой первый визит в Токио: как смотрел в окно, и вид ночного мегаполиса выстреливал в грудь тоской по Эверарду. Он как будто и не уезжал никуда. Словно и не было этих насыщенных трех месяцев. Казалось, выйди из номера – и наткнешься на кого-нибудь из «Доминанты». Только номер теперь выходил на гавань, а город таял в призрачном освещении дня…

Он до сих пор не мог поверить в происходящее. И если в самолете он просто офигевал от своего счастья, то теперь к счастью примешивалась нешуточная тревога.

Ради него или ради завершения сезона – он так и не понял – Эверард отложил поездку на две недели. Когда на следующий день после покраски Демьен приехал в театр, никто особо не переживал из-за перемен в его внешности, режиссер и вовсе сделал вид, что так и было. Возможно, Эверард уже успел позвонить ему.

Демьен постарался с честью отыграть оставшиеся спектакли. В последний день, как и в день премьеры, собрался полный зал. Во время финального поклона им кричали «браво», а его душили слезы. Он понятия не имел, чем будет заниматься дальше… Сейчас, глядя в окно, он не мог понять, зачем так рвался сюда и чего хотел сильнее: вновь увидеть Японию или хотя бы один раз отправиться с Эверардом в одну из его таинственных деловых командировок.

Он не верил, что снова находится здесь и это не сон. И оттого всё сильнее хотелось вырваться из отеля и, не дожидаясь любовника, окунуться в приливы и отливы человеческих толп, слиться с разноголосым гулом чужого языка, шумом надземки и криками уличных зазывал.

Ему хотелось потеряться здесь. Бродить до самой ночи в переулках незнакомых улиц. Хотелось, чтобы Эверард искал его…

Демьен думал о нем, и в груди болело. Сколько времени они не были близки?

Испепеляющее желание словно догорело в ту ночь, когда он притворялся мальчиком по вызову, исчезло с концами. Ему была невыносима нежность Эверарда. Сколько раз он до этого пугался его душевности и как часто провоцировал страсть, взывал к ней, умолял мучить его сильнее!

Но после той ночи ничего уже не помогало, Эверард даже не пытался овладеть им. И тем сильнее становилась ревность. В голове прокручивались давние увещевания Джулии, что он не первая любовь Эверарда и, возможно, не последняя. Демьен замирал в ужасе и ненавидел всех и каждого, кто мог бы занять его место...

Вытянувшись спиной вдоль проема окна, он хмуро смотрел на огромный мегаполис, серовато-сиреневый в туманной дымке.

Может, зря он перекрасился? Хотя какое это теперь имеет значение?.. И какой смысл жить, если всё это вдруг подойдет к концу?

 

Ближе к вечеру после экскурсии по отелю он посмотрел старый японский фильм без субтитров, сидя на полу и поедая заказанные хосомаки с лососем, а потом пошел в душ.

Когда он стоял, замерев под тягучим потоком горячих капель и вереницей нерадостных мыслей, в номере послышался голос Эверарда. Демьен поспешил выключить воду. Он и не думал, что после проведенного в одиночестве дня и почти анабиозной бесчувственности на подоконнике, его сердце вновь будет так радостно и взволнованно биться.

Но Эверард был не один. Демьен напрягся, увидев Такехико.

Секретарь Эверарда был красивым, несмотря на всю свою экзотичность. Демьен думал об этом с самого утра. Он и раньше это замечал, но сегодня в аэропорту и в отеле у него была возможность насмотреться на самых разных японцев и кое-что понять.

Такехико одарил его спокойным взглядом и, кивнув начальнику, вышел.

– Ходил куда-нибудь? – спросил Эверард.

– Нет, – Демьен отвернулся к зеркалу. – Только по отелю.

Он делал вид, что расчесывается, а на самом деле зачарованно следил, как Эверард задумчиво тянет узел своего галстука, но в итоге просто ложится на кожаный диван, расслабляясь.

Демьен не сводил с него взгляда, пытаясь рассмотреть в линиях закрытых век и губ намек на истинные чувства. Вот даже сейчас… почему он так отстранен?

– Я хочу поговорить с тобой о наших отношениях, – пробормотал Демьен едва слышно.

Эверард открыл глаза и, бросив на него внимательный взгляд, подложил руку под голову.

– А я хочу, чтобы ты разделся, – произнес он, с улыбкой. – Что будем делать?

– Сейча-ас? – протянул Демьен, не в силах скрыть глупую радость. Ведь даже не пришлось ничего говорить…

– Нет, завтра утром, – усмехнулся Эверард. – Дай мне мой дипломат.

Пряча глаза, Демьен медленно снял гостиничный халат и, прихватив документы любовника, подошел к дивану.

– Иди сюда… – отложив дипломат, Эверард привлек его к себе. Демьен оседлал его бедра, млея от скользящего шелка прикосновений.

– Что это? – спросил он, когда любовник достал из дипломата длинный бархатный футляр и надел ему на шею стильные голубовато-синие бусы.

– Ну вот! Не мог меня с собой взять?..

– Не пойми меня превратно… просто мимо проезжал.

– Красиво, – Демьен рассматривал украшение. Небольшие бусины неравномерной сизо-сине-голубой раскраски соединялись между собой серебряными звеньями цепочки.

– Соколиный глаз, – Эверард скользнул ладонями вверх по его бедрам и привлек к себе. – Говорят, он защищает от дурного глаза. О чем ты хотел поговорить?

– Да ну, это глупость… – Демьен приник ртом к его губам, лаская открытым поцелуем.

– Я просто… – пробормотал он, когда Эверард за волосы мягко оторвал его от себя и многозначительно поднял бровь.

– Я просто хотел спросить, хочешь ли ты меня еще, – смутился Демьен.

– Значит, теперь тебя больше интересует не «люблю ли я тебя», а «хочу ли», – рассмеялся тот. – Даже не знаю, прогресс это или регресс в наших отношениях.

Демьен горько усмехнулся, поднимаясь под давлением его рук. Но Эверард больше не смеялся, рассматривая его с заметной истомой в глазах. Скользящие касания по животу, груди и рукам отдавались ознобом в самых чувствительных местах.

– Я еще кое-что прикупил… – в голосе Эверарда послышалась бархатистая хрипотца. Демьен сглотнул, чувствуя под ягодицами его возбужденную плоть. Это, казалось, было так давно, что теперь недвусмысленный морок в глазах любовника вводил его в смущение и даже странную боязнь.

Эверард достал из дипломата упакованную секс-игрушку. Демьен покраснел, понимая, что уже с одного взгляда может узнать безделушку из секс-шопа, хотя пока даже толком ничего не видел.

– Не воспринимай это как подарок, – произнес Эверард, распаковывая приобретение. Демьен с волнением следил за его движениями. Это был изогнутый буквой «С» черный вибратор, весьма скромный в размерах, хотя и обескураживающий своей формой.

– Для стимуляции простаты, – объяснил Эверард. – Попробуем?

Демьен кивнул, испытывая странную смесь предвкушения и паники.

– Давай сюда свою аппетитную, отбеленную и тугую попку, – усмехнулся тот.

Демьен покраснел еще сильнее, но, не найдясь, что ответить, просто перебрался к лицу любовника, понукаемый его руками.

– Узкая… многострадальная… сладкая и обожаемая дырочка, – целуя его в ягодицы, с усмешкой промурлыкал тот.

– М-м-м!.. – Демьен запрокинул голову, когда язык прижался к анусу.

– Давно мы с тобой этого не делали… – прошептал Эверард, удерживая его за бедра и скользя влажными поцелуями по промежности.

Демьен жмурился и горел. И чем сильнее становился стыд, тем выше взметалось желание. Хотя куда выше? Он готов был воспарить под потолок. Раздвинув ноги и почти сидя на лице любовника, он балансировал в странной жажде и отчаянии, не понимая его иронии. Член стоял, поднявшись к животу, и когда Эверард двинул по нему рукой, одновременно с силой толкаясь в анус языком, Демьен вскинулся, уже не в силах сдержать судорожный всхлип.

Эверард вылизывал его, растягивал пальцами и вновь привлекал к себе.

– Такое чувство, что ты стал еще уже.

– У тебя просто ракурс неправильный, – попытался отшутиться Демьен.

– У нас где-то смазка была, – похлопал его по ягодице Эверард.

Демьен подхватился, дезориентированный и неспособный сходу вспомнить, в каком чемодане любрикант, где вообще их багаж. Как давно его сердце не билось в такой сладостной агонии!

Когда он вернулся, Эверард, всё еще в своем костюме, вышел из ванной, отряхивая воду с рук и игрушки.

– Нет, иди сюда, – он лег на диван и велел ему сесть сверху.

Демьен уперся руками ему в грудь, смущаясь под внимательным ласкающим взглядом, упиваясь движениями пальцев внутри. Наконец Эверард приставил к его анусу смазанный вибратор.

– Думаю, его будет непросто ввести, но мы ведь будем стараться? – усмехнулся он, обдав его полным истомы взглядом. Демьен кусал губы, отводя глаза, дрожа в нетерпении и позволяя делать с собой что угодно.

– Ш-ш-ш… умница, – успокаивал и подбадривал его в ответ на стоны Эверард.

Демьен пытался расслабиться, только сейчас понимая, как недооценил вибратор. Несмотря на скромные размеры, тот входил с трудом и всё сильнее упирался в простату.

– Всё… – с дрожью выдохнул он, чувствуя характерное давление внутри.

– Нет, эта штука должна быть под яйцами, – Эверард нажал на основание, толкая игрушку глубже и одновременно включая ее. Демьен застонал в голос. Вместе с вибрацией по телу разлилась сладостная дрожь. Эверард придерживал игрушку одной рукой, создавая нужное давление, и ласкал его член другой.

– А ты?.. – Демьен потянулся к его ширинке, расстегивая молнию дрожащими пальцами и вытаскивая стоящий колом член.

– Не волнуйся. Я хочу посмотреть, как ты наслаждаешься.

Рука вновь двинулась, лаская его, и Демьен прогнулся в пояснице. Ему хотелось сесть на что-нибудь, прислониться задницей.

– Обопрись о мою ногу, – Эверард подставил ему колено, и Демьен прижался к нему промежностью, ерзая и не выпуская его член из рук.

– Смотри на меня, – Эверард поднял его лицо за подбородок и двинул между ног коленом, имитируя ритм полового акта. Пальцы скользнули по губам. Демьен с готовностью приоткрыл рот.

Упираясь одной рукой любовнику в грудь, он захлебывался ощущениями и сосал палец, хотя все мысли были только на члене в его ладони и вибрации внутри. Когда он поднимал веки и с трудом фокусировал взгляд на темных глазах Эверарда и на его рельефной груди в расстегнутой рубашке, ощущение в тазу становилось слишком сочным, чтобы выдержать его хотя бы еще одну секунду.

Неожиданно дверь открылась, и на пороге показался побледневший и тут же покрасневший Такехико. Вспыхнувшее в его глазах крайнее смущение за одну секунду сменилось ужасом. Выкрикнув что-то по-японски, он резко наклонился, едва не ударившись о ручку, и спешно захлопнул дверь.

– Черт!!! – закричал Демьен, придя в себя после первого испуга. – Он видел твой член!

Эверард, до этого явно ошарашенный случившимся не меньше его, вдруг расхохотался. Он смеялся так громко и открыто, что на мгновение стали не важны ни вибрация в заднице, ни наслаждение, вдруг показавшееся болезненным и чуждым.

– Проклятье… – Демьен потянулся к промежности, пытаясь вытащить вибратор.

– Погоди, – выключив игрушку, Эверард привлек его к себе, успокаивающе гладя по спине и голове. – Успокойся.

– Почему ты смеешься?

– Потому что собственная нагота тебя не беспокоит, ты больше переживаешь о моем члене.

– Но он действительно мог видеть твой член!

– Он уже видел его, – усмехнулся Эверард. – Правда, не в таком состоянии.

– Какого хрена он вообще зашел без стука?!! – Демьен тяжело дышал, пытаясь переварить всё случившееся.

Внезапно прервавшееся наслаждение давило изнутри болезненной тяжестью. И вся она сосредотачивалась там, где был сейчас вибратор.

– Почему ты не даешь мне его вытащить? – пожаловался он Эверарду.

– Не спеши, – тот перевернулся на бок, опуская его рядом.

Он успокаивающе смотрел ему в лицо, поглаживая по животу и опавшему члену, и невесомо целовал в губы.

– Что он сказал? – простонал Демьен, отвечая на поцелуй, толкаясь языком ему в рот. Боль столь же внезапно превратилась в яркое наслаждение и неутолимый голод, сколь появилась до этого. Он вновь горел.

– Извинился… – горячо прошептал Эверард, скользя рукой между его ног и включая вибратор.

 


	126. Chapter 126

### 12

 

Не дождавшись, когда длинные гудки в трубке сменятся голосом Такехико, Эверард сбросил дозвон. Вода в ванной уже не шумела. Выждав время, он открыл дверь и прислонился плечом к косяку. Демьен, как был обнаженный, расчесывался перед зеркалом. Его обожаемый мальчик.

– Готов к ужину? – спросил Эверард.

– Я уже ел, – ответил Демьен.

– И даже выйти не хочешь?

Приблизившись, Эверард обнял его, прижимая к себе спиной и не давая высвободить руки. Ощущение его горячего после душа тела просачивалось сквозь одежду удушающей волной, вновь разжигая пламя. Он чувствовал его в себе: пульсацией желания в паху, пожарищем в сердце, мощными потоками лавы по венам.

Он прижимал к себе Демьена и видел в зеркале, как расплываются чернильные пятна его зрачков, слышал, как срывается с губ долгий стон. Он целовал и целовал его в щеку, не в силах выпустить из рук, испытывая волну нежности и тягучую боль в груди. Нарастающий ритм его сердцебиения под ладонью волновал всё сильнее. А едва ощутимая мелкая дрожь во всем теле взметала внутри снопы искр и жадное желание пить эту дрожь бесконечно.

Эверард подавил стон и прижался щекой к его виску, рассматривая их отражения. Теперь волосы Демьена были того же оттенка, что и его собственные, а глаза казались такими же темными из-за расширенных, словно под дозой, зрачков. Пронизанное агонией желания лицо сводило с ума.

– Ты покупал вибратор при Такехико? – вдруг с обидой выдохнул Демьен.

– Такехико ждал в машине, – Эверард заставил себя отстраниться. – Не могу его найти, кстати.

– Вибратор?!

– Нет. Такехико.

– А… – Демьен опустил глаза. – Он, наверное, дрочит где-нибудь.

Эверард рассмеялся от неожиданности. – Это было бы даже забавно…

Демьен нахмурился и продолжил расчесываться.

– Отчего ты такой довольный?! – всё же вспылил он.

– Может, оттого что ты со мной рядом, радость моя? – с усмешкой прошептал Эверард ему на ухо, оставляя одного.

Как бы там ни было, но Такехико не отвечал, и это вызывало беспокойство. Когда очередная попытка дозвониться окончилась неудачей, из ванной появился Демьен, прилизанный и в халате.

– Похоже, я зря покрасился, – примирительно пробормотал он, садясь ему на колени. Белый гостиничный халат сполз с плеча, обнажая плоскую юношескую грудь.

– Глупостей не говори, – Эверард скользнул тыльной стороной ладони по его щеке и ключице. Демьен поежился, раскрываясь ему навстречу полными истомы глазами, приоткрытыми губами и манящей нежностью кожи. Он так сладко и невесомо приникал к нему, дрожа немыслимой, едва ощутимой дрожью, что вряд ли сам понимал, какой искушающий эффект производит.

– Козочка моя… – выдохнул Эверард, целуя его и прижимая к себе.

Демьен отпрянул. – Это ты меня сейчас козлом обозвал?!

– Хотел бы назвать козлом – так бы и сказал.

Эверард не планировал опять заниматься любовью, но не мог оторваться от Демьена, сжимая в ладонях его ягодицы, целуя шею и грудь, прикусывая соски и упиваясь его сорванным дыханием.

– Мне сегодня не светит твой член, да? – дрожащим шепотом выдохнул Демьен, замирая в его руках.

– Не сейчас, – Эверард поцеловал его, неотрывно глядя в глаза.

Не хотелось начинать ничего серьезного, но и отпустить его он не мог. Еще немного… еще секунда… еще мгновение подержать на коленях, чувствуя сладостные волны обоюдного желания… еще одно прикосновение.

Поглаживая его ягодицы и чуть прикусывая нежные губы в поцелуе, Эверард замирал на пике возбуждения, когда казалось, что дыхания не хватает. Он давно уже был заведен, член стоял, как каменный, и Демьен чувствовал это, ерзая и прижимаясь к нему своей эрекцией.

– Почему ты не…? – спросил он, прижав его пальцы к своему анусу. – Больше не хочешь?

Эверард лишь усмехнулся. Как он мог объяснить, что готов потерять голову, если просто позволит себе окунуться в омут его глаз, губ и тела? Что боится забыться и причинить ему физическую боль? Что забываться ему сейчас опасно? Что ему нужен весь его холодный рассудок и осторожность?

В углу раздался шорох, и Демьен, судорожно вздрогнув, обернулся. Послышалась механическая японская речь, и в прозрачный плоский контейнер скользнул сверток.

– Что это?..

– Мне прислали свежую одежду из химчистки.

– Блин, я думал, это Такехико в шкафу прячется, – ответил Демьен, рассмешив любовника, и расстроено уткнулся ему в плечо. – Весь кайф обломали…

Эверард погладил его по заднице. – За что бы мне тебя отшлепать?

Демьен хмыкнул и, вновь возбуждаясь, приник к его шее долгим поцелуем. – Придумай что-нибудь… У тебя это всегда хорошо получалось.

– Хочешь сказать, что я когда-нибудь наказывал тебя без причины? – не слыша ответа, Эверард потянул его за волосы, заставляя смотреть себе в лицо.

– Да, – Демьен не поднимал глаз. – В прошлый раз… в твоем кабинете… отшлепал меня этой хлопалкой дурацкой ни за что…

– Отшлепал, потому что ты говорил, не думая.

– Хочешь, я сейчас опять что-нибудь скажу… не думая, – едва дыша, произнес Демьен. – Я сейчас вообще не могу думать.

– Ложись ко мне на колени, – спокойно сказал Эверард.

Демьен перевернулся. От соприкосновения их возбужденных членов по телу прошла дрожь. Разминающие поглаживания лишь усиливали эту муку. Желание становилось удушающим.

Вытянув руки, Демьен попытался расслабиться. Эверард зарылся пальцами ему в волосы, скользя другой ладонью между бедер. Демьен спрятал лицо в сгибе локтя. Его вновь переполняло странное ожидание и надежда, хотя он прекрасно понимал, что ничего ему сейчас не обломится.

– Ну же, сделай это!.. – прошептал он в нервном ожидании и вздрогнул от шлепка ладони по заднице. Царапающим движением Эверард провел по его спине и по ногам. Ласки казались издевательски долгими и будоражащими. Демьен ерзал, вжимаясь в него пахом. Соприкосновение их твердых членов было мучительно приятным, под веками вспыхивали яркие пятна.

Эверард вновь шлепнул его, и еще раз – сильнее.

Демьена лихорадило. Зубы выбивали мелкую дрожь. Он знал, что, если Эверард прикоснется к нему там, он просто кончит. Как хорошо, что любовнику прислали свежий костюм, потому что этот он ему наверняка испортит.

Эверард провел взглядом по его тонкому профилю и волосам. Демьен лежал, не открывая глаз, весь напряженный в ожидании, ресницы дрожали. В такой позе его спина казалась еще более узкой, а попка – округлой, и не было предела его желанности и нервозному совершенству. Эверард сжал ладонью его ягодицу и отвернулся, закрывая глаза.

– Пора собираться, – холодно сказал он, но уже в следующее мгновение склонился, выпуская слюну ему между ягодицами.

Демьен почувствовал скользящее проникновение большого пальца. Уже не в силах сдерживать распирающее пах напряжение, он тяжело дышал в кожаную обивку и мысленно молил любовника о большем. Он хотел, чтобы вместо пальца тот засунул в него член.

Эверард ласкал его, слегка хлопая другой рукой.

– Ты уже придумал, что хотел бы мне сказать, не думая? – спросил он.

«Я хочу твой член» – крутилось у Демьена в голове. О нет, такого лучше не говорить, он лишь всё испортит. Тем более что это была лишь узкая часть правды. Но ему так хотелось признаться хотя бы в этом!

– Эверард… – глухо прошептал он в диван. – Мне действительно нужно что-то сказать тебе.

Голос казался бесцветным, сердце стучало в горле. Эверард потянул его за руку. Боясь поднять глаза, Демьен поддался и вновь сел к нему лицом. Голова нещадно кружилась.

– Что случилось? – голос Эверарда вдруг тоже показался ему глухим. Демьен скользнул взглядом по его губам.

Тот мягко сжал его голову, заставляя смотреть себе в глаза.

– Я так хочу твой член… – всхлипнул Демьен, губы задрожали. – Ты будешь смеяться, но только когда твой член во мне, я чувствую себя счастливым… Я умру, если мы не будем вместе! Я не преувеличиваю… Эверард, я не знаю, как объяснить это. Но я умру без тебя! – прошептал он и неожиданно для самого себя сорвался на горькие рыдания.

– Демьен… – протянул Эверард, крепко сдавливая его в объятиях. Демьен плакал, так же яростно сжимая его в ответ. О, он ненавидел свои слезы, но ничего не мог поделать. Существование накатывало на него волнами, и он был не в силах выстоять. Он не знал, как объяснить это. Ему нужно было столько всего сказать, но получалась одна банальщина, и его душило отчаяние и боль, и неизбывная страсть без выхода и исхода.

 

На улице их охватила весенняя сырость и люминесцирующее море огней. Демьен испытал прилив воодушевления. Он старался не отставать от Эверарда, который уверенно шагал по улице, словно точно знал, куда идет. Его высокая фигура в распахнутом приталенном пальто будоражила не меньше падающих на лицо капель, шума вокруг и стильной атмосферы Гинза. И были только он и Эверард в огромном чужом городе. Сердце судорожно билось. Их прогулка напоминала спонтанную поездку в Бергамо. Хотелось взять Эверарда за руку. Демьен уже чувствовал фантомное касание его ладони, но оттягивал этот сладостный миг, не решаясь и тоскуя.

– Мы точно не заблудимся? – спросил он, когда они свернули на узкую улочку.

– Ты уже спрашивал. Не переживай, я здесь уже был.

Они не говорили о случившемся. Засунув руки в карманы, Демьен старательно делал вид, будто ничего не произошло, и надеялся только, что Эверард не жалеет… Не успел пожалеть, что взял его с собой. Возможно, впереди его ждал серьезный разговор, ведь тот ничего не забывал и не оставлял просто так.

Не дождавшись Такехико, они собрались и вышли из отеля. Демьен вспомнил, как раздумывал, не одеться ли в строгий костюм, но меньше всего ему хотелось стать похожим на подчиненных Эверарда, и в итоге он решил надеть гипюровую водолазку под куртку и обтягивающие кожаные брюки. Когда он переодевался, один из этих ребят как раз заглядывал в номер, так что, возможно, местонахождение Такехико не было для Эверарда такой уж загадкой.

– Куда мы идем? – игриво подскочив, Демьен всё же взял его за руку. Эверард неожиданно остановился и, обхватив его лицо ладонями, у всех на виду прижался к губам долгим поцелуем. Демьен сорвано дышал ему в рот, чувствуя, как оседают на лице моросящие капли и земля уходит из-под ног. Город кружился, превращаясь в ярко освещенные сценические декорации.

– Ты какое саке любишь? – опалил его дыханием Эверард.

– Не знаю, – Демьен пожал плечами. Отчего-то ему опять хотелось рыдать. Он чувствовал себя на краю. Грудную клетку распирало, и дыхания не хватало. Прохожие рассматривали их с нескрываемым любопытством.

– Сейчас выясним. Но сначала перекусим, – Эверард обнял его за плечи.

Когда они вошли в ярко освещенное кафе, Демьена окатило разноголосым гулом чужого языка и оживленным позвякиванием посуды. Сразу три повара-японца методично и аккуратно работали за протяженной стойкой, метая тарелки с готовой едой на конвейер. Тот длинной лентой струился по залу, между двух рядов столиков, отгороженных друг от друга кабинками.

– Прикольно!.. – Демьен оглянулся и подскочил к Эверарду, застрявшему у терминала самообслуживания. На голографическом экране не было ни одного английского слова – сплошные иероглифы.

– Ого! Неужели ты и японский знаешь?

– Нет, но это очень просто, если знать, куда нажимать. Смотри, вот это: «Сколько взрослых?».

– Двое, – улыбнулся Демьен.

Эверард ввел цифру «2» и нажал на один из иероглифов, появилась новая страница. – А здесь спрашивают, сколько с нами детей.

– Ни одного, вроде.

– Уверен? – Эверард покосился на него с усмешкой.

– Да давно уже, – хихикнул Демьен.

– Тогда выбирай, где хочешь сидеть: у стойки, за отдельным столиком или любой вариант сойдет.

– Любой подойдет, – Демьен с интересом рассматривал монитор. То, как Эверард запросто обращался с иероглифами, зачаровывало.

– Запоминай. Решишь остаться в Токио – пригодится.

Демьен хмыкнул и схватил бумажку, показавшуюся из терминала после короткой речи на японском.

– Это наш номерок. Смотри, – Эверард показал на экран. – Сейчас подошла очередь вот этого номера. А вот время, которое нам надо где-то убить, дожидаясь своей очереди. Так что у нас всего полчаса, чтобы напиться.

Демьен не сдержал смех. – Хва-атит!

На улице всё так же моросил мелкий дождь, в асфальте отражались сине-красно-желтые огни иллюминации. Из здания напротив доносился электронный звук игральных автоматов.

– Пачинко, – усмехнулся Эверард, проследив по направлению его взгляда. – Зайдем?

– Не-е-ет.

– Ну и правильно… Там такая система обмена денег, что ну его нафик.

Гуляя по смежным улицам в поисках бара, они неожиданно вышли на торговые автоматы. Пока Эверард доставал портмоне, Демьен с интересом прошелся вдоль длинного ряда оборудования. Чего там только не было! Даже автомат с пивом и саке. Демьен застыл, рассматривая ряды жестяных банок и стеклянных бутылок. В покрытом мелкими каплями стекле отразился силуэт любовника.

– Начнем знакомство с местной выпивкой? – Эверард глянул на часы. – Еще должен работать…

– А он что, наливает только до определенного часа?

– До одиннадцати. Какое саке ты уже пробовал?

– Думаешь, я помню? – не в силах сдержать довольную улыбку, Демьен осмотрелся. На противоположной стороне улицы тусовалось несколько молодых японцев. Откуда-то глухо доносилась музыка и усиленная динамиками речь. На здании мерцала художественная голограмма с иероглифами.

Всё происходящее казалось сном. Словно он попал в параллельный мир или на другую планету. Здесь было так легко затеряться. Хотелось схватить Эверарда за руку и убежать вглубь перенаселенных районов, где их никто никогда не найдет. Ежедневно менять номера телефонов и документы, скрываться от якудза и полиции, питаться в суши-барах… Становилось прохладнее, но он не чувствовал холода. Подсветка автомата выхватывала редкие капли дождя, больше похожие на морось или туман.

Эверард рассматривал стоящие за стеклом банки. – Вот бы еще понять, что здесь написано…

Демьен засмеялся и прижался к нему.

– Ладно, купим одну наугад, – Эверард сунул в прорезь купюру, и автомат выдал им жестянку.

Всё больше наслаждаясь происходящим, Демьен с лучезарной улыбкой наблюдал, как любовник открывает банку и пробует саке.

– Похоже, это шику баи.

– Откуда ты знаешь?

– Сам попробуй, – Эверард отдал ему банку и повел обратно.

– А ничего, что мы пьем на улице? – Демьен сделал глоток. – Что-то я нифига не понимаю… Что такое шику баи?

– Сорт саке. Самый простой. Как ординарное вино. Только вино получают за счет брожения, а саке – путем ферментации. В каком-то смысле, это уникальный алкогольный напиток. Только не говори, что никогда раньше его не пробовал.

– Похоже, никогда. Ведь у тебя в баре его не было, – хихикнул Демьен. – Странно… Будто воду пью.

– Еще бы, после виски, джина и текилы, – Эверард обменялся с ним заговорщицким взглядом. – Да тут всего-то пятнадцать градусов.

– А бывает крепче?

– Бывает. Но не крепче двадцати.

– А чего они его таким слабым делают? Быстро косеют?

– Типа того.

Демьен весело засмеялся, передавая ему банку. – Я нифига не понимаю! Вроде пью алкоголь, но у него какой-то вкус невыраженный…

– Потом попробуешь выдержанное саке, сравнишь.

– А саке бывает разным?

– Да, как и вино, – глотая алкоголь, Эверард остановился возле мусорной урны. – Ты счастлив? – неожиданно спросил он.

– Да, – Демьен с лучащимся взглядом вновь взял у него банку.

– Выходит, для этого всё же не нужен мой член?

Демьен едва не поперхнулся. Че-орт! Лицо горело! Он чувствовал изучающий взгляд. Не зная, что ответить, он спешно допивал саке и не решался поднять глаза. Ведь он совершенно не это имел в виду, когда признавался в своих чувствах.

– Пойдем, – забрав у него пустую банку, Эверард бросил ее в урну. – Наше время подошло.

 

В суши-баре им досталось место в отдельной кабинке. Сев за стол, Демьен осмотрелся. Над конвейером висел монитор, рядом, по правую руку, виднелся кран, стояли кружки, корзинки, банки с имбирем, пакетики с одноразовыми палочками, а с другой стороны стола – набор соевых соусов.

Демьен посмотрел через проем на конвейер. По ленте двигались многочисленные тарелки с нигири. Некоторые сами по себе, другие – на высоких мисках. По другую сторону движущейся ленты Демьен мог видеть разделенные кабинками столы остальных посетителей. Японцы и японки живо общались между собой, с удовольствием уплетая суши. Внезапно ему в голову пришла мысль, что здесь такой же культ еды, как и в родной Италии.

Наблюдая за происходящим, Демьен задумчиво стянул куртку. Они с Эверардом осушили банку саке на двоих, но он не чувствовал даже легкого опьянения, словно это действительно была вода. Впрочем, саке напоминало ее лишь отчасти. Оно вообще не походило ни на что раннее испробованное.

– Сделаем заказ? – улыбнулся ему Эверард и потянулся рукой к экрану. – Смотри, здесь можно выбрать один из четырех языков: японский, китайский, корейский или английский.

– Уф-ф, мне прямо полегчало.

– Что будешь?

– Нигири, наверное… Вижу, они тут пользуются спросом.

– Можно заказать пять блюд за раз, – Эверард показал ему, как листать страницы на экране и выбирать понравившееся. – Так что каждое наименование заказывай в двойном экземпляре.

– Ты доверяешь моему вкусу? – Демьен увлекся выбором. В меню были не только суши: многих блюд он не только никогда не пробовал, но даже не знал об их существовании, поэтому ориентировался на картинки. Нигири с икрой, осьминогом, сыром. С острым цыпленком и омлетом тамаго.

– А потом можно будет еще заказать? – довольный собой, он отправил заказ.

– Сколько захочешь. Чай будешь? – Эверард достал кружки и жестяную коробку.

– Что это? – Демьен с удивлением смотрел, как он зачерпывает ложечкой и раскладывает по кружкам ярко-зеленый порошок из коробки.

– Это зеленый чай, – Эверард поднес кружку к сенсорному крану, и та наполнилась кипятком.

– Что они с ним сделали?! – засмеялся Демьен, кладя локти на стол. Он не хотел чая. Он хотел саке. – Я видел пиво в меню, может, там и саке есть?

– Саке лучше выпьем в другом месте. Смотри, – Эверард показал на синюю наклейку рядом с краном. – Это цвет нашего столика. Видишь разноцветные наклейки на мисках? Наш заказ приедет на синих. Только цвета не перепутай.

– Ты меня за дурака держишь или за дальтоника?

– Здесь синий бывает разного цвета. Не удивляйся.

– Ладно.

– Тебе не холодно? – вдруг спросил Эверард.

Дуя на чай, Демьен удивленно поднял глаза. Любовник смотрел на его просвечивающие сквозь водолазку соски.

Неожиданно для самого себя Демьен смутился. С экрана послышались веселые позывные и смешной механический голос.

– Вот и наш заказ, – прокомментировал Эверард. Демьен нетерпеливо воззрился на конвейер и спешно потянулся к тарелкам, боясь, что не успеет их забрать и те уедут дальше.

– Только миски не трогай, – наблюдая за ним, весело усмехнулся Эверард.

Позывные с экрана и голос каждый раз сообщали им, что новое блюдо готово.

– На желтых тарелках, – обратил его внимание Эверард, – суши с васаби. На белых – без васаби. И главное, пустую посуду обратно на конвейер не клади.

– Ты меня так учишь, – Демьен полез к экрану делать новый заказ, – словно собрался тут оставить! Мне уже реально страшно.

Эверард засмеялся. – Ну кто знает. Может, ты когда-нибудь приедешь сюда с гастролями или с новым фильмом, а меня рядом не окажется.

Демьен, ощутив горячую волну удовольствия, смущенно опустил глаза. Он взял протянутые любовником палочки и попробовал запеченные нигири с сыром. Слова Эверарда были неожиданно приятны, Демьен млел и не знал, что ответить.

– Звонил Лизи? – спросил тот мягко, наблюдая за ним.

– Кому?! – удивился Демьен.

Эверард со вздохом потянулся за соевым соусом. – Ты уже выбрал себе агента?

– А-а!.. – сконфуженно протянул Демьен. – Еще нет.

– Почему?

– Страшно как-то…

Экран вновь возвестил им о готовом заказе.

– Можешь снимать с конвейера любые тарелки без мисок, какие понравятся, – объяснил ему Эверард. – Главное чужой заказ не трогай.

Приспособив одну из тарелок под соусницу, они поглощали суши, маки и роллы. Еда была необыкновенно вкусной – Демьен должен был признать – гораздо вкуснее, чем суши в Нью-Йорке, и в то же время вкус казался более мягким, так что соевый соус и васаби расходились на ура. Стопка пустых тарелок на другом конце стола росла подозрительно быстро.

У Эверарда зазвонил телефон. По разговору Демьен понял, что это Такехико, и помрачнел.

– Где он был?

– На спецзадании, – усмехнулся Эверард.

Сложив оставшуюся посуду стопкой, они нажали на кнопку звонка и стали ждать расчета. К удивлению Демьена, вместо кибернетического официанта к ним подошла пожилая женщина, посчитала тарелки и вручила бирку.

Эверард поблагодарил ее по-японски – чем опять вызвал у Демьена невольную улыбку и море восторга – и они направились к кассе рассчитываться.

На улице, прислонившись спиной к машине, их уже ждал Такехико.

Демьен глянул на него исподлобья, но японец сделал вид, что вообще ничего не произошло. Со спокойной предупредительностью он открыл пред ними двери, пропуская в салон, а сам сел за руль. Во время всех этих маневров Демьен сверлил его взглядом, но понять что-либо по отстраненному лицу японца было крайне затруднительно.

– Мы немного перекусили, – произнес Эверард, захлопывая дверь. – Теперь надо познакомить Демьена с саке.

– «Саке но Ана»? – понимающе кивнул Такехико.

– Поехали.

 

В баре Демьен вдруг остался с секретарем наедине: Эверард ненадолго их оставил. Демьен жалел, что растерялся и не пошел за ним следом. Ему было не по себе, хотя «Берлога саке» оказалась небольшим уютным местом, довольно простым и домашним, со столиками, диванами и на удивление малочисленной публикой.

Они сели напротив друг друга.

Такехико о чем-то переговорил с вежливым улыбчивым сомелье, и скоро перед ними появились две стеклянные стопки в деревянных подставках. К изумлению Демьена саке было белым, как молоко, да еще и наполняло до краев не только стаканчик, но и саму квадратную подставку.

– Это специально? – спросил он Такехико.

Тот кивнул. – Это знак уважения.

– А что теперь делать?

– Пить, – Такехико поднял свою стопку вместе с подставкой, придерживая ее одной рукой под донышко, кивнул сомелье и выпил. Демьен представил, что сейчас будет делать то же самое, причем без Эверарда, и смутился.

Наблюдая за ним, сомелье вежливо посмеивался и непрестанно кланялся, учтиво подбадривая его на японском. По сравнению с ним Такехико выглядел кинозвездой.

Демьен понюхал саке – пахло необычно – и пригубил. Как и в первый раз, пилось легко, но теперь вкус был богаче, чуть сладковатый и нежный.

– Очень вкусно, – он вылил остатки из подставки в стопку и допил.

Сомелье одобрительно кивнул, причмокивая. Такехико обменялся с ним взглядом и что-то сказал по-японски. Когда тот удалился, Демьен обиженно проворчал:

– Слушай, не обсуждай меня с другими при мне же! Это невежливо – говорить на иностранном языке, если хоть кто-то из присутствующих его не понимает!

Такехико смерил его долгим взглядом и спокойно ответил:

– Прости. Он не говорит по-английски.

Демьен угрюмо крутил пустую рюмку в подставке.

– Почему ты выбрал такую странную профессию? – спросил он после недолгого молчания.

– Что ты имеешь в виду?

– С такой внешностью ты мог бы быть актером, – глядя в стопку, продолжал Демьен. – Или моделью.

– Я не умею играть, – глазом не моргнув ответил Такехико. – А в модельном бизнесе я бы со скуки помер.

На столе появились многочисленные соусницы и тарелки с обжаренными в кляре кусочками рыбы на шпажках.

– Что это? – Демьен принюхался.

– Обжаренная фугу, желтохвост и кальмар.

– А это? – он поднял свою пустую стопку.

– Не фильтрованное и не пастеризованное нигоридзаке, идеальный аперитив.

– А давай еще по одной! Этого же нигори…

Но им уже сменили стопки, и сомелье налил другого саке. На этот раз жидкость была прозрачной и чистой, с легким запахом цветов и цитрусов, а на вкус – слегка кислой, особенно на фоне сладости предыдущего.

– Это полусухое гинджо.

Рядом на диван мягко опустился Эверард. Это было так неожиданно, что Демьен вздрогнул, расплескав напиток.

– Что вы уже успели попробовать? – любовник протянул ему салфетку.

Сомелье с вежливым поклоном уже поставил перед ним такую же стопку в подставке.

Пока Такехико рассказывал, что они пили, Эверард аккуратно чокнулся с Демьеном и выпил.

Демьен расслабился и потянулся к жареной рыбе фугу на палочке. При появлении любовника он почувствовал облегчение, только сейчас понимая, насколько напряжен и смущен был наедине с Такехико. Тот, казалось, тоже расслабился и даже повеселел.

Оттененное едой саке зазвучало еще лучше. Стопки вновь наполнились. Демьен выпил, новый сорт показался сухим и крепким, с легким ароматом дрожжей.

– Это каракучи, – вежливо кивнул боссу всем корпусом Такехико. Демьену опять захотелось его убить. Каким бы саке ни было легким и слабоалкогольным, оно уже начинало действовать.

Они попробовали еще один сорт – кошу дайгинджо пятилетней выдержки, пожалуй, самое крепкое и вкусное саке из всех пока испробованных, – и Демьен почувствовал желание продолжить знакомство с японской кухней. Обжаренная в кляре снедь шла как нельзя лучше.

– А мне нравится саке, – объявил он со смехом после нескольких стопок.

Эверард, улыбаясь, положил руку на спинку дивана позади его спины. – Для полноты картины надо выпить джунмаи дайгинджо.

Сомелье наполнил их стопки. Демьен с интересом пригубил. Как же сильно оно отличалось от самого первого саке, испробованного этим вечером, а по сути, первого в его жизни, – безымянного саке из жестянки.

– Как называлось то саке из автомата? – возбужденно спросил он у Эверарда.

– Названия не знаю, но сорт, скорее всего, шику баи.

Демьен сделал еще один глоток. Джунмаи дайгинджо было чистым, легким и невероятно сложным, с удивительным цветочным ароматом, но совсем не сладким. Оно словно играло, переливалось у него на языке разными тонами: отдаленно вишневыми и даже немного ореховыми. Как сильно оно отличалось от шику баи. Как сильно разнились все сорта саке между собой, оставаясь при этом всё тем же саке! Действительно, как разные вина. Вот только между вином и саке не было ничего общего…

Он задумчиво посмотрел на Такехико.

Спокойное лицо того вдруг вытянулось и тут же застыло непроницаемой маской. Демьен ошеломленно посмотрел по направлению его взгляда. В бар как раз вошли три японца. Демьен, расслабленный и захмелевший, сначала даже не придал этому значения – мало ли какие посетители решили выпить саке в этот вечер – но заметил, как Эверард с усмешкой промокнул губы салфеткой и закинул ногу на ногу. Сомелье поклонился и, не разгибая спины, поспешил в подсобку.

К их столику направлялся самоуверенный японец постарше. Удлиненные волосы, резкие азиатские черты лица… Он не был красавцем, но что-то в его усмешке и раскованной манере держать себя привлекало взгляд и пробуждало интерес. Следом за ним с отстраненным видом шли двое нагловатых молодых людей в солнцезащитных очках, и Демьена вдруг осенило: да это же якудза!

Импозантный японец как раз остановился у их столика и, засунув руку в карман брюк, всё с той же усмешкой осмотрел их заказ. Эверард, положив руки на спинку дивана, с ироничным интересом смотрел на него. Демьен замер, не зная, что думать. Такехико сидел, опустив взгляд, прямой и напряженный, и во всей его позе читалась готовность схватить меч или выхватить пистолет.

Атмосфера была накаленной донельзя, хотя во взглядах этих двоих не читалось вражды или ненависти. Скорее наоборот – казалось, сейчас они воскликнут что-то вроде: «Ба! Кого я вижу! Ну ты говнюк!» и кинутся друг к другу с горячими объятиями. Особенно это читалось в лице японца. Демьен видел, как загораются его глаза, когда он смотрит на Эверарда. В них сквозил азарт и чуть ли не алчущее вожделение. Но что-то во всем этом было не так. Демьен не мог понять.

Неожиданно японец что-то сказал Такехико. Демьен не понимал слов, но речь звучала с нескрываемым пренебрежением и издевкой. Такехико смутился и побледнел, но не ответил.

Эверард громко вздохнул. – Выпить не хочешь?

– Как жаль, что ты не принял мое приглашение и теперь проводишь время в таком месте, – с сильным акцентом произнес японец и перевел взгляд на Демьена. – Какой милый мальчик на вечер… Или это твой постоянный эскорт?

Демьен покраснел от гнева и опустил глаза. Эверард усмехнулся.

– Демьен, выйди на свежий воздух. Такехико, сходи с ним, – он глянул на секретаря, и тот, не раздумывая, поднялся. Демьен колебался в нерешительности.

– Не бойся, – подмигнул ему Эверард.

Демьену не хотелось уходить и оставлять его одного, тем более что Такехико шел вместе с ним. Они вышли и остановились на крыльце. Демьен с изумлением заметил припаркованные машины и торчащих рядом с ними японцев в темных костюмах.

– Это наши, – спокойно произнес Такехико. – А это – нет, – он кивнул на другую сторону улицы, где стояла почти такая же машина и так же тусовалось несколько японцев.

«Как ты их различаешь?» – хотелось сострить Демьену, но на юмор не было сил. Он нервничал и потел, не зная, чего ждать. Моросящий дождь закончился, но было зябко, а он, как назло, забыл куртку в баре.

– Теперь будет потасовка? – спросил он.

– Это вряд ли.

Вопреки уверениям Такехико, Демьен ощущал опасность. Хотя всё это было совсем непохоже на встречу двух преступных боссов, какой он мог бы ее себе вообразить. Народ у машины спокойно тусил, разговаривал, поглядывал на противоположную сторону. И в самом баре было как-то уж очень спокойно. Но для него самого вечер становился всё более напряженным. Демьен не подозревал, что будет сходить с ума от страха, столкнувшись с миром Эверарда. Да он вообще не планировал оказаться в такой ситуации, направляясь в Японию!

Он вспомнил, как проходил спецкурс в офисе любовника. Всё это было игрой… А вот повисшее в воздухе ожидание оказалось пугающе реальным, как и ребята со стволами. Что, если они начнут стрелять друг в друга?

Но ничего не происходило. Двое японцев в темных очках появились из двери у них за спиной и направились к своей машине. Демьен застыл в ожидании, надеясь, что всё закончилось. Но Эверард не вышел, как и японец постарше.

– А кто это вообще?

– Асадзи Кидо, местный кумичо и деловой партнер мистера Линта. Это он пригласил его сюда.

– Они типа в ссоре?

– Официально нет, – уклончиво ответил Такехико.

– Что этот Кидо тебе сказал?

Такехико отвернул лицо, делая вид, что наблюдает за машиной, и ничего не ответил.

Прошло долгих полчаса, прежде чем дверь открылась и Асадзи Кидо вышел на крыльцо.

Такехико выждал и поспешил внутрь. Демьен замешкался, глядя Кидо вслед. Тот, засунув руки в карманы, вдруг остановился и, обернувшись вполоборота, скользнул по его телу взглядом, особенно долго задерживаясь на гипюровой водолазке. Демьен испытал странную скованность, гнев, стыд за гранью слов и, с трудом сдвинувшись с места, бросился в бар.

Эверард расплачивался за ужин. Он казался задумчивым и отстраненным.

– Такехико, что значит «ханъё»? – спросил он.

– Ханъё? – удивился секретарь. – Это мифическое существо: наполовину дух, наполовину человек.

– Понятно, – Эверард усмехнулся, надевая пальто. – Ну а тебе он что сказал?

Такехико покраснел и поспешил открыть перед боссом дверь.

– Испугался? – Эверард накинул Демьену на плечи куртку, когда они выходили из бара.

Нырнув в рукава, Демьен с изумлением уставился на улицу: не было никаких машин и японцев, ни на одной стороне дороги, ни на другой. Только автомобиль, на котором Такехико привез их в бар. Может, он наврал, что это были их люди?..

– Такехико, – Эверард остановил японца за плечо. – У тебя какие-то секреты от меня?

– О чем вы, босс? – тот изумленно застыл в поклоне.

– Чем Асадзи Кидо мог так смутить моего секретаря?

Демьен, затаив дыхание, наблюдал за разговором. Такехико, покраснев и склонившись еще ниже, тихо выдавил из себя:

– Он спросил… хорошо ли я вам отсасываю.

Секунду Эверард пораженно молчал и вдруг взорвался раскатистым смехом.

– Вот озабоченный ублюдок… – он покачал головой и хлопнул Такехико по плечу. – Расслабься, самурай.

Такехико, всё еще смущенный и красный, бросился к машине открывать перед боссом дверь.

Демьен чувствовал, как полыхает лицо, и не мог прийти в себя. От услышанного словно взорвались все стекла в округе. Он шел к автомобилю на ватных ногах. Эверард пропустил его в салон.

Нырнув в машину, Демьен отвернулся к окну. Отчего-то ему вновь хотелось зареветь. То ли от пережитого напряжения, то ли оттого что кто-то еще кроме него мог отсасывать Эверарду. Ведь Асадзи Кидо не спросил, отсасывает ли Такехико, а – хорошо ли он это делает!

– Через неделю Кидо ждет нас на Искусственных Островах, – сказал Эверард им обоим, садясь в машину. – А до этого можно проехаться по Японии.

Демьен кисло следил, как Такехико разгоняется и поднимает автомобиль в воздух. А вдруг это правда? Давний кошмарный сон, как тот делает Эверарду минет, вновь стоял перед глазами с ужасающей достоверностью. Тогда всё тоже происходило в машине…

Демьен злился, не в силах прогнать эту чушь из головы. Настроение катастрофически упало. Он был подавлен.

Словно чувствуя его состояние, Эверард сжал его руку, переплетая пальцы, и поднес к губам, целуя в костяшки.

– Такехико, – сказал он, – сделай круг почета по самым оживленным районам.

 


	127. Chapter 127

### 13

 

Город пылал обещанием. Город манил новыми надеждами.

От проносящейся за окном россыпи огней захватывало дух, и хотелось лететь в отель бесконечно долго, бесконечно сладостно. Энергичное ощущение переполненного мегаполиса прокрадывалось под одежду и не оставляло до самого лифта.

Уже в номере, пока люди Эверарда второй раз за день проверяли каждый закоулок люкса, Демьен завернул в спальню и не раздеваясь приютился поверх покрывала. Не обращая внимания на возню за стеной, он лежал и сжимал в объятиях две бутылки купленного по дороге саке. Стоило закрыть глаза, и он вновь видел будоражащую иллюминацию чужого города, чувствовал драйв, слышал фантомный гул транспорта. Он был уставшим и пьяным, но спать совсем не хотелось.

Кто-то вошел в спальню. Демьен приоткрыл глаза и увидел Эверарда. Тот рассматривал его с добродушной усмешкой, снимая пальто, пиджак и галстук.

Смотреть, как он раздевается, было тем еще зрелищем. Демьен сдерживал дыхание, делая вид, что происходящее его мало интересует, но справиться с тягучим ощущением в животе не мог.

Когда любовник ушел в ванную, он заставил себя приподняться и поставил бутылки на прикроватный столик одну за другой. Молочно-белое нигоридзаке ему хотелось открыть уже сейчас, вновь ощутить необычный сладковатый привкус.

Застыв у двери, Демьен прислушался к происходящему за тонкими створками. В гостиной Такехико разговаривал с подчиненными на японском, и это было так странно!

В ванной Эверард, закрепив кожаный ремень на перекладине для полотенец, правил опасную бритву. Демьен подошел и в изнеможении приник к нему со спины.

– Блин, я так испугался, когда этот Кидо появился… – прошептал он. – А ты?

Эверард улыбнулся. – Не могу сказать, что не ждал чего-то подобного… Правда, не думал, что он настолько нетерпелив.

Не желая выпускать любовника из рук, Демьен краем глаза наблюдал, как лезвие скользит по ремню.

– И что ему надо?

– Я.

Демьен напрягся. – В каком смысле?!

– В прямом… Не исключаю, что теперь ему нужен еще и ты, – Эверард отложил бритву и мрачно глянул на свое отражение.

– А я-то зачем?.. – Демьен ощутил вину, вспомнив оценивающий взгляд Кидо.

– Чтобы позлить меня… – Эверард повернул голову, прислушиваясь. – Подожди, – он вышел за дверь и открыл створки спальни. Демьен видел, как раскланиваются и уходят его люди, закончив работу.

Такехико, дождавшись, когда они исчезнут за дверью, поклонился Эверарду и застыл в ожидании новых распоряжений.

Демьен напряженно следил за ними.

Церемониальное поведение японца цвело пышным цветом, словно соприкоснувшись с родной почвой. Демьен никогда раньше не видел, чтобы тот так часто и так низко кланялся, подчеркивая на каждом шагу главенство Эверарда и свои к нему чувства. И если в Нью-Йорке это смотрелось дико, то здесь жесты приобретали особую элегантность, а молчание – глубину.

– Такехико, ты сегодня ночуешь здесь, – произнес Эверард, и Демьен напрягся.

– У тебя два часа. Можешь воспользоваться ими на свое усмотрение.

Такехико кивнул и вышел из номера. Демьен понуро сел на край ванны, наблюдая, как Эверард возвращается, снимает рубашку и спокойно мылит лицо помазком.

– Зачем ты бреешься на ночь?

Эверард посмотрел на него в зеркало с ласковой иронией и раскрыл бритву.

– Хочу произвести впечатление на подушку.

Демьен хмыкнул, но уже через минуту беспокойно заерзал. Его завораживало зрелище скользящего по лицу лезвия и уверенных, оточенных до автоматизма движений. Любовник брился размеренно и спокойно, не возникало даже мысли, что он может порезаться. Сняв всю пену, Эверард вновь намылил лицо, и бритва заскользила в противоположном направлении. Демьен собирался с духом и не мог дождаться, когда тот закончит, чтобы не говорить ему под руку. Наконец, когда Эверард наклонился, умываясь холодной водой, Демьен глубоко вздохнул.

– Ты нанял его из-за красоты?.. – тихо спросил он.

– Кого? – Эверард, нахмурившись, обернулся и промокнул лицо полотенцем. – Такехико? – вдруг усмехнулся он, что-то увидев в его глазах. – Я думал, мы уже всё решили насчет него.

– Скажи честно, – Демьен едва дышал. – Тебе нравится на него смотреть?

Эверард широко улыбнулся, еле сдерживая смех, в глазах зажглись хитрые бесы.

– Да, малыш, – сказал он, нанося крем после бритья. – Мне нравится на него смотреть. Мой взгляд отдыхает на его лице, если хочешь. Но это далеко не самое ценное его качество. Возможно, внешность и сыграла какую-то роль, но…

Демьен всхлипнул и, сорвавшись с места, бросился к нему, судорожно обнимая.

– Мне вообще нравится смотреть на красивые лица, – Эверард успокаивающе поцеловал его в висок.

– Тогда тебе надо чаще смотреться в зеркало! – зло выдавил Демьен.

– Ха! – Эверард удивленно отвлек его от себя, заглядывая в лицо со сдерживаемым весельем.

– Проклятье! – Демьен оттолкнул его и в расстройстве вернулся в спальню. Там он нервно стянул водолазку, брюки и, едва сдерживая слезы гнева, залез с головой под одеяло. Разговаривать больше не хотелось.

Эверард не торопясь закончил вечерние процедуры и вышел из ванной.

Испытывая веселый азарт, он окинул взглядом широкую кровать. Демьен лежал ничком, не подавая признаков жизни. Стараясь не смеяться в голос, Эверард отогнул одеяло и медленно оголил ноги любовника.

Демьен почувствовал движение ткани и замер, незаметно сжимая ее край в кулаке. Сердце лихорадочно ускорило ритм. Но Эверард не собирался раскрывать его полностью: только задницу оголил и оставил одеяло на пояснице.

Демьен едва дышал, чувствуя, как тот стаскивает с него трусы. Живот прошило томительной волной возбуждения, член болезненно напрягся. Хотелось прогнуться, показать Эверарду, как он его жаждет, но Демьен только кусал губы, принципиально делая вид, что давно уже спит и его это вообще никак не касается. Черт, как же это было глупо!.. Но еще глупее было сдаться и отступить: он взял паузу и старался держать ее изо всех сил.

Притворяясь спящим, он жадно вслушивался в каждое движение. Эверард погладил его по заднице и со вздохом прижался к ней щекой. Ладонь скользнула между ног и сжала член. Демьен дрожал, кусая одеяло и истекая смазкой. От ощущения дыхания на коже и ласкающих пальцев на члене из горла рвался стон.

Поцелуи сводили с ума. Уже не помня себя, Демьен прогнулся, подставляясь. Черт, он готов был кончить от такой ерунды!..

Наслаждаясь зрелищем, Эверард лизнул его анус и потянулся за подушкой. Не сводя взгляда с округлых ягодиц, он подложил ее под Демьена и медленно развел его ноги. Вид выбеленного узкого отверстия завораживал.

Эверард взял со столика бутылку дайгинджо и, подвинув ногой плетеное кресло, сел напротив. Рассматривая любовника долгим взглядом, он снял обертку с горлышка и открутил крышку.

Демьен лежал, затаив дыхание. Он чувствовал скользящий по телу взгляд, слышал, как Эверард открывает бутылку и как жидкость льется в бокал… Что?!!

– Так! Я не понял! Ты что, открываешь саке?! – вылетел он из-под одеяла.

Эверард покатился со смеху. – Демьен… ты уникум!

– Я, между прочим, тоже хочу саке! – обняв колени, Демьен наблюдал, как безудержно смеется любовник. Неужели тот и правда считал его уникальным? В груди разливалось тепло, Демьен уже не чувствовал ни досады, ни обиды, ни страха выглядеть глупо.

– Мне еще вот этого белого хочется…

– Мы его для этого и купили, – Эверард вручил ему открытую бутылку и вышел в гостиную за вторым бокалом.

Когда он вернулся, Демьен задумчиво смотрел в окно, прислонившись спиной к изголовью. Эверард выключил ночник, и светочувствительные стекла прояснились, открывая вид на гавань и неоновый пейзаж…

 

Время перевалило далеко за полночь.

Такехико чувствовал, как с небес падают редкие капли, словно мог ощутить дождь через стекло. Он не должен был так реагировать, но щеки горели, и в солнечном сплетении звенело от оглушающей пустоты. Перед глазами навязчиво маячила подсмотренная вечером сцена: босс и его любовник. Это было неожиданно, и оттого еще более шокирующе горячо. Как опаляющие стоны Демьена, что доносились сейчас из спальни…

Тогда Такехико потребовалась вся сила воли и долгие минуты, чтобы справиться с внезапным желанием. Он не знал, как успокоиться, странное возбуждение блуждало под кожей. Но, даже покинув туалет, он боялся так сразу встречаться с мистером Линтом, боялся смотреть ему в глаза, боялся услышать по телефону его голос. Придумав самому себе задание, он спешно уехал, хотя всё необходимое успел сделать еще вчера. И только пару часов спустя ему удалось окончательно взять себя в руки и спокойно предстать перед боссом.

Сейчас же он летел вниз с оглушающей высоты, словно сидя в кабинке аттракциона и не имея возможности притормозить. В груди, как и все эти дни, тянула странная тоска, так похожая на влюбленность. И он смотрел немигающими глазами в окно, стараясь ни о чем не думать и ничего не чувствовать. Ему давно бы следовало лечь спать, тем более что документы на столе лежали лишь для вида, но спать, как назло, не хотелось.

Выключив ночник, Такехико подошел к окну и уперся рукой в холодное стекло. По телу струилась дрожь. Он сам себя не понимал. И дело было даже не в стонах Демьена… Всё сплелось воедино: и дождь, и тоска, и сам воздух, пронизанный воспоминаниями юности. И мистер Линт был здесь, в его родной Японии, и сам он опять был здесь…

Сладострастные всхлипывания, мольбы и стоны стали сдавленнее и тише, словно приглушенные чьей-то рукой, но он всё равно их слышал: тонкие створки межкомнатных дверей оставляли желать лучшего. Такехико потер болезненный член через брюки и тут же одернул себя.

Ему вдруг вспомнился издевательский вопрос Асадзи Кидо и не менее подначивающий вопрос Саманты: «А боссу дал бы?..», и тут же: «Думаю, что дал бы…», словно ответа не требовалось.

Такехико неожиданно захотелось услышать ее голос. Он уже достал мобильный, но передумал и просто нашел ее фотографию. Странное чувство не утихало. Все они были пылью мироздания. Всего лишь пылью…

 

Влажные ладони скользили по изголовью. Пытаясь удержаться, Демьен со стоном подавался в рот Эверарда. Тот ритмично толкал в него стимулятор простаты. Демьен изнемогал…

– Ты достаточно меня растянул… – прошептал он с дрожью. – Хочу почувствовать тебя внутри... Давай?..

Эверард выключил вибратор, потянул его за основание, и Демьен едва не воспарил под потолок, понимая, что сейчас это случится. Когда любовник выдавил любрикант и вновь щедро смазал его, скользя пальцами внутрь, чуть растягивая, Демьен оглянулся, искоса наблюдая, как тот проводит влажной рукой по своему члену. То ли ночной полумрак искажал восприятие, то ли возбуждение Эверарда тоже зашкаливало, но его и так внушительный орган казался еще больше и толще. Демьен смотрел на него в восторженном страхе и не мог отвести взгляда. Эверард подтолкнул его, заставляя сместиться ниже, и приставил член к анусу. Демьен шумно выдохнул, дрожа.

Занимаясь любовью с Эверардом, он словно ходил по краю. И так было всегда. Что-то внутри дрожало от острейших ощущений и священного ужаса, даже когда он забывался и отпускал себя по волнам. Никакие эмоции не могли сравниться с экстримом, что он испытывал, даже просто находясь рядом с Эверардом. А когда тот входил в него…

Мгновенно покрывшись испариной, Демьен медленно впустил набухший член в себя. Распирающее ощущение наполнило таз. С губ Эверарда сорвался стон.

Демьен задрожал в эйфории, не в силах усидеть и дать телу время приспособиться.

– Бо-о-оже!.. – захлебываясь яркими ощущениями, он ерзал, покачивался и пытался, насколько мог, крутить задницей.

– Так хорошо!.. – всхлипывал он, рассматривая любовника в полумраке. Хотелось двигаться резко и с размахом, но внутри было непривычно туго, хотя любрикант прекрасно его смазывал.

– Не торопись… – прошептал Эверард, удерживая его за бедра, но тут же вопреки словам сладостно толкнулся внутрь.

– А-а! – вскрикнул Демьен, выгибаясь. – Боже!

– Ш-ш-ш… – Эверард приподнялся и уложил его спиной на постель, склоняясь сверху.

– Чт… а-а!..  – Демьен задрожал, замирая в изнеможении от темпераментных движений внутри.

– О боже! трахай меня! пожалуйста!.. – молил он, всхлипывая в голос, забываясь в острых ощущениях. – О-оу!.. о!.. о бож…

Готовый разрядиться от сокрушающих вторжений, он потянулся к члену, но Эверард перехватил его руки, зажимая их у него над головой. Приникнув щекой к его щеке, он двигался то темпераментно и жестко, то протяжно и сладко, входя на всю длину. Демьен метался и изнемогал под ним, уже не сдерживая криков.

– О!… о боже!... я сейч… м-м!.. – он больше не мог вынести острой и мучительно приятной пытки. Слезы текли по щекам, но он не замечал их. Пах распирало от налившегося соком наслаждения. Дотронься он до члена – и кончил бы сейчас же.

Но кончить он не мог. Чувственные всполохи нарастали, хотя казалось, что им просто некуда расти. Эверард глухо стонал, вбиваясь в него и уже не сдерживая страсти.

– Пожал… А-а-а-а!!! – Демьен закричал, сперма брызнула на живот, продолжая сочиться от каждой фрикции. – Боже! боже!.. – кричал он, выгибаясь и мотая головой.

Это было остро.

– А-а!.. не могу… не могу больше… – шептал он в неге и блаженстве.

Эверард отпустил его руки. Неотрывно глядя в лицо, он целовал его и поглаживал большими пальцами влажные от слез щеки. В прикосновениях чувствовалась нежность. Демьен мелко дрожал, словно и не было разрядки.

Эверард отстранился.

– Не вытаскивай!.. – всхлипнул Демьен. Там внутри всё пульсировало, он чувствовал волнующее распирание перевозбужденного члена. Он не хотел его отпускать…

– Ш-ш-ш, – с усмешкой протянул Эверард и, подтянув его за собой, сел на колени. Уперев его ступни себе в грудь, он подсунул ему под задницу подушку и двинул бедрами. Демьен протяжно застонал, изгибаясь. Простыни казались пропитанными влагой. Член скользил по простате. Демьен не мог больше, но не хотел прекращать.

– Пожалуйста… пожалуйста… – уже не в силах стонать, молил он. – Только не… только… а-а… а!..

Грудь тяжело вздымалась, он млел и терял всего себя в головокружении и мраке, всего себя без остатка.

 

Лежа головой на плече Эверарда, Демьен ласково сжимал в ладони его уже опавший член. Тело сковывала томная усталость, но что-то внутри мелко дрожало и изнывало, как и до секса. Он не мог спать.

Дыхание Эверарда было мерным и глубоким. Пытаясь понять, уснул ли он, Демьен поднял глаза. Сейчас, рассматривая очертания его лица в полумраке, он понимал: Эверард был лучшим, что происходило в его жизни.

– Почему ты больше не говоришь мне, что будешь делать со мной всё, что захочешь? – прошептал Демьен еле слышно.

К его удивлению Эверард открыл глаза. Лицо его преисполнилось непередаваемым внутренним светом и усмешкой.

– Потому что ты и так уже прекрасно это усвоил, радость моя.

Демьен едва дышал, чувствуя, что готов сорваться. Он мечтал быть с Эверардом всегда, как Джулия, но боялся перейти в ранг законных партнеров. Он хотел оставаться тайной, тем запретным плодом, к которому будет тянуть вечность.

– Я не хочу стать для тебя вторым номером, вроде Джулии, – сдавленно прошептал он. – Я не вынесу, если…

Он запнулся, ощутив ступор Эверарда.

– Вот, значит, как ты всё воспринимаешь, – произнес тот глухо, отстраняясь. Поддев пальцем его подбородок, он внимательно посмотрел ему в глаза.

Демьен смутился и отдернул голову. – Прости, я знаю, что Джулия для тебя номер один, – сдавленно пробормотал он. – Но я не вынесу, если между нами не будет страсти.

Эверард пораженно рассмеялся. – То есть ты считаешь, что я к ней не питаю страсти?! Да ты совсем дурачок…

Он потянулся за недопитым дайгинджо и, отхлебнув, протянул ему бутылку.

Демьен поднялся на руке и прижался к горлышку губами. Сердце тяжело бухало в груди.

– Ты говоришь, что я уникальный, а в следующий момент, что я дурачок! – ответил он обижено. – Определись уже, что ли...

– Ты уникальный дурачок, – Эверард засмеялся и примирительно притянул его к себе, забирая бутылку и не давая вырваться. – А если серьезно, то в твоем случае одно другому совершенно не мешает.

Демьен тяжело дышал, готовый заплакать. – Ты и правда считаешь меня уникальным?

– Конечно же, ты уникальный… – без тени иронии ответил Эверард, обнимая его.

Демьен глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь расслабиться.

– Если хочешь, – неожиданно с задумчивостью произнес Эверард, – можем нанять японскую проститутку.

– Что?!! – подлетел Демьен. – С ума сошел?! Не надо!

– Надо же, – спокойно засмеялся Эверард. – А Брэндон не вызвал у тебя такого протеста.

– Какой еще Брэндон? – с подозрением спросил Демьен.

Эверард молча подложил руку под голову, глядя на него озорным и внимательным взглядом. Демьен видел, как в полумраке мерцают его огромные глаза. Порой в них светился такой юношеский интерес, что Демьену становилось не по себе. Он словно видел в его глазах того молодого и безрассудного парня, которым Эверард был когда-то.

– Помнишь юношу-проститутку, который делал тебе минет?

Демьен густо покраснел. – Ну ты нашел, что вспомнить…

– Так что? – засмеялся Эверард. – Идея о проститутке уже не вызывает у тебя такого отвращения?

– Я не понял, ты хочешь трахнуть японку?!

– Нет, но я бы с удовольствием посмотрел, как ты обращаешься с женщинами.

– Вот еще! – Демьен сел, отворачиваясь и краснея еще сильнее. – Я не хочу…

Эверард уложил его обратно и поцеловал в висок. – Прости, что завел эту тему. Мне хочется удивить тебя чем-нибудь приятным.

– Тогда лучше трахни меня сам! – расстроенно ответил Демьен.

– Хорошо… – усмехнулся Эверард, поглаживая его по руке.

– Что ты имел в виду, когда сказал, что Кидо хочет тебя? – спросил Демьен через минуту.

– Явно не то, о чем ты подумал.

– Такехико сказал, что вы типа партнеры…

– Раньше были, – задумчиво ответил Эверард. – Кидо многим мне обязан. Он был никем до нашего знакомства. Так, заурядный якудза… Промышлял незаконным оборотом наркотиков, и уж точно не строил исследовательские центры.

– Он может сделать нам что-нибудь плохое?..

– Мы на его территории.

– Зачем тогда мы сюда приехали?

– Надо поставить в этой истории точку, – Эверард погладил его по спине. – Поездим по Японии – и я отправлю тебя домой.

– Ну вот еще… никуда я без тебя не полечу!

– Не спорь, это может быть опасно… Уже жалею, что взял тебя с собой.

– Так и думал, что ты пожалеешь…

Эверард усмехнулся. – Нет, я рад, что взял тебя. Еще никогда так не спешил вернуться вечером в отель…

Демьен замер, не в силах поверить услышанному. Грудь толчками распирало от счастья.

– Это правда?.. – прошептал он изумленно.

Эверард не ответил, только со стоном прижал его к себе. Демьен трепетал, всё еще переваривая услышанное.

– Надо поспать, – прошептал Эверард. – Завтра с утра пойдем в парк и посмотрим на сакуру.

– Да… – едва дыша, Демьен потерся головой о его плечо. Он даже примерно не представлял, который сейчас час, но освещение чуть заметно изменилось. Не хотелось думать, что это приближение утренних сумерек и рассвет уже скоро.

– А Билли тебе когда-нибудь отсасывал?.. – тихо спросил Демьен.

Эверард помолчал.

– Да, только редко и неохотно, – всё же ответил он.

Демьен взволнованно скользнул рукой по его груди. – Я делаю это лучше?..

– Ты делаешь это лучше всех.

– Кроме тебя, – хмыкнул Демьен, не в силах скрыть счастливую улыбку. – Вы часто это делали?

– Сложно сказать… Я в то время постоянно сексом занимался.

– Ты изменял Билли?! – Демьен изумленно поднял голову.

Эверард с усмешкой рассматривал его вытянутое лицо. – Хочешь поговорить о нем?

– Да. Ты изменял ему?

– Странная постановка вопроса. Мы с ним не венчались и в верности друг другу не клялись. Я трахался с девушками. А Билли… С ним отношения были совершенно другими. И, пожалуй, мы в первую очередь всё же были друзьями, а дружбой невозможно заниматься.

Демьен фыркнул, прижимаясь щекой к его груди.

– Каждый раз приходилось его уламывать… И на минет тоже. Хотя один раз он меня удивил… – протянул Эверард и вдруг замолчал.

– Чем? – Демьен взволнованно приподнялся на локте и заглянул ему в лицо. – Расскажи, я не буду ревновать, честно!

– Один раз мы поспорили, что я продержусь полтора часа, не кончая. Всё это время он ласкал меня ртом и руками. Причем, по сравнению со всем, что было до этого, Билли делал это довольно умело и со вкусом… Наверное, наловчился рядом со мной, – Эверард замолчал, задумчиво глядя в потолок. Ночной полумрак казался осязаемым.

– Ты продержался полтора часа? – прошептал Демьен, пытаясь скрыть беспокойство.

– Продержался. Даже немного дольше… Мне нравилось наблюдать за ним. Он выглядел так, словно происходящее действительно приносит ему удовольствие. И я держался, как только мог.

– А что он такого делал? – недовольно спросил Демьен.

– Облизывал, сосал, ласкал рукой. А когда я уже не мог терпеть, он дразнил меня вот так… – Эверард взял его за руку и нежно скользнул большим пальцем от запястья к локтю, совершая по ходу круговые движения. – От основания члена к головке... Он делал это нежно, но как ни странно, от этого еще сильнее хотелось кончить.

– Хочешь, я так сделаю? – Демьен сел, разворачиваясь к нему и берясь за его член. – Я могу делать это еще дольше и так разнообразно, что ты просто улетишь! Хочешь? Прямо сейчас!..

Эверард рассмеялся и убрал его руку, глядя с мягкой улыбкой. И что-то такое мерцало в его глазах, отчего у Демьена щемило в сердце.

– Я и так с тобой улетаю.

Демьен со вздохом лег на живот, глядя ему в лицо. – Почему ты готов рассказать мне о Билли, но не хочешь и слова сказать о Линде?..

Эверард усмехнулся, задумчиво очерчивая пальцем контур его губ. – Билли давно на том свете… А может, даже успел пойти на переэкзаменовку. Так что все эти истории принадлежат мне одному. А Линда живет и здравствует, дай ей Бог здоровья. И я не имею никакого права рассказывать о ней… Да и не хочу.

Демьен уныло лег головой ему на грудь. На душе было неспокойно и вновь хотелось плакать.

– Что за переэкзаменовка?

Эверард улыбнулся. – Я так называю реинкарнацию.

Демьен молчал, глядя на сверкающие огни за окном. Мягкие движения пальцев в волосах вызывали внутренний трепет.

– Давно хотел спросить, – вдруг нарушил тишину Эверард. – Почему ты тогда прятался в кустах?

– О чем ты? – сложив руки у него на груди, Демьен задумчиво уперся в них подбородком. – В каких еще кустах?

– В Генуе, у Фернандо, – Эверард с усмешкой наблюдал, как в его глазах медленно всплывают воспоминания и как сконфуженно меняется лицо.

– Я просто… – тушуясь и робея, Демьен обнял его, скрывая лицо. – Я услышал твой голос и… что-то такое испытал…

– Так ты от меня, что ли, прятался?! – воскликнул Эверард.

– Ну да, – хмыкнул Демьен.

Эверард разразился хохотом.

– Ну что ты ржешь?! – недовольно пихнул его Демьен. – Это правда!

– О, малыш, – наконец протянул тот, вытирая слезы. – Тебе надо было лучше прятаться и сидеть в тех кустах до победного!

– Ну да, и пропустить всё самое интересное… – Демьен потерся о его грудь носом и укусил за сосок.

Эверард чувственно прошелся пальцами по его спине, подтягивая к себе. Демьен забрался на него, целуя в губы, утопая в ощущениях. Их языки соприкасались, ладони Эверарда жестко скользили по ягодицам, вызывая новую волну возбуждения и желание стонать в голос.

– Спи… – неожиданно прошептал он, гипнотизируя взглядом. – Завтра будет долгий день.

 


	128. Chapter 128

### 14

 

Она действительно расцвела. Сакура. И на этот раз никакая не слива.

Поеживаясь от порывов влажного ветра, Демьен рассматривал толпы японцев и цветущие деревья.

Эверард разбудил его утром, свежий, прилизанный и с иголочки одетый. Демьен, не в силах вернуться в реальность и даже примерно не представляя, который сейчас час, тупо смотрел на его заплетенные волосы и темный костюм. И только когда Эверард приложился к бутылке недопитого ночью нигоридзаке, Демьен понял, что любовника так же ломает и ему так же хочется спать.

Душ, омлет тамаго в ресторане отеля, стопка саке после слов: «Малыш, кофе тебе не поможет…», и прохладный ветер в лицо.

Стоянка у парка была забита до отказа, и потребовалось немало времени, чтобы найти парковочное место. Демьен щурился, рассматривая цветущие кроны, и пытался хоть что-нибудь почувствовать, но спать хотелось сильнее. Вокруг сновали счастливые японцы в плащах и куртках, непрестанно фотографируя усыпанные цветками ветви. К его удивлению, сакура ничем не пахла, сколько бы он ни принюхивался. Вспоминалась родная Италия и разносящийся по весне дурманящий аромат цветущих деревьев.

Теперь Демьен понимал, почему японцы так любят смотреть на сакуру, ведь ею можно было только любоваться. Зато вид сражал наповал. Он никогда не задумывался, насколько неповторим оттенок цветения каждого сорта. В его представлении сакура была бело-розовой, но в парке помимо традиционно белых и розовых деревьев попадались сиреневые, красноватые и даже ярко-лиловые. Эверард говорил, что на юге они цвели уже вовсю, здесь же бутоны только начинали распускаться, но красота их ранила в самое сердце, и отчего-то становилось грустно.

– Запаха нет, – шепнул ему Демьен.

– Есть, но едва уловимый, – ответил Эверард.

– Так неинтересно.

– А ты принюхайся, – усмехнулся тот, что-то глотая из плоской фляги. Демьен принюхался – это был коньяк.

– О, дай мне!.. – заволновался он, почему-то особенно сильно скучая по насыщенным вкусам и сильным ароматам.

– Пей, юный алкоголик.

Перекус за столиком кафе на свежем воздухе прогнал сонливость, и они направились дальше.

Здесь было много лестниц и типично японских каменных скульптур. Здесь было много храмов. Экзотическая сказка увлекала за собой и казалась почти реальной. Иногда в людской толпе им встречались туристы, но местных было гораздо больше. Гуляя по набережной, Демьен наблюдал за ними, очарованный кажущейся простотой этих людей и их умением наслаждаться незамысловатыми вещами.

По тихой глади пруда скользили лодки…

Такехико держался то рядом, то немного поодаль, периодически куда-то названивая. И когда Демьену почти удавалось о нем забыть, японец вновь появлялся, о чем-то предупредительно сообщая Эверарду.

Пока они разговаривали, Демьен с деланным равнодушием уходил в сторону. Он подносил ветви сакуры к самому носу и старался уловить хоть какой-то аромат. Иногда ему даже казалось, что он чувствует что-то отдаленно пряное, но совершенно непохожее на привычный сладковатый запах цветущих деревьев.

– Хочешь загадать желание? – вдруг прозвучал рядом голос Эверарда. Демьен вздрогнул и обернулся. Тот многозначительно кивнул в сторону. Демьен проследил за его взглядом и увидел синтоистское святилище.

– А оно исполнится?

– Позвони в колокол – проверим.

По дороге, шагая по мощенной булыжником лестнице, Демьен размышлял, чего же на самом деле хочет. И чем ближе они подходили к храму, тем сильнее им овладевало странное чувство, похожее на давно забытую тревогу перед исповедью.

Атмосфера здесь была странной. Все люди куда-то подевались, хотя небольшое святилище находилось не так далеко от главных туристических троп. Переживание тишины и покоя было тотальным, даже ветер прекратил шуметь в цветущих кронах. У Демьена возникло ощущение, что, миновав символические храмовые ворота, они вошли в другое измерение. И тем сильнее стало волнение: казалось, что это волшебное место действительно способно воплотить его желание.

Подойдя к небольшому крытому колодцу, он зачерпнул деревянным черпаком воду и, как советовал Такехико, сполоснул рот и руки.

– Смелее, – подмигнув, Эверард вручил ему монету.

– А ты не пойдешь? – растерянно оглянулся Демьен. – Ого! Пятьсот иен?!

– Не жадничай, это всего пять долларов.

Демьен колебался, не в силах понять, отчего так волнуется.

– Чего-то боишься? – глаза Эверарда мерцали едва сдерживаемым смехом.

– Ты не пойдешь?

– Не буду тебе мешать… Да иди уже! Чего трусишь?

Демьен шагнул на террасу и заглянул в святилище через проем окна. Внутри было сумрачно, безлюдно и по-японски аскетично. Атмосфера казалась осязаемой. Бросив монету в специальный ящик для пожертвований, Демьен отыскал глазами веревку. Колокол ждал, и невидимые духи тоже затаили дыхание. По коже поползли мурашки.

Демьен взялся за веревку и оглянулся, проверяя, не смотрят ли на него. Но Эверард стоял у самых ворот, повернувшись спиной, а Такехико в стороне разговаривал по телефону.

– Хочу всегда быть с Эверардом! – выдохнул Демьен беззвучно и с силой дернул за канат. Раздавшийся звон показался неожиданно громким и глубоким. Вибрация наполнила всё тело, и невидимые до этого тени пришли в движение. Демьен опешил и, выпустив веревку, бросился прочь от храма.

Подлетев к Эверарду, он прижался к нему, спеша погасить о его тело еще резонирующий внутри колокольный звон. Сердце встревожено колотилось, странная тревога не утихала.

– За тобой кто-то гнался? – хохотнул Эверард.

– Не знаю, – Демьен перевел дыхание и поднял взгляд.

– Что загадал? – спросил тот с хитрющей усмешкой.

Демьен оторопел и вновь прокрутил в голове всё произошедшее. Достаточно ли беззвучно он шептал? Уж очень любовник выглядел осведомленным.

– Нельзя говорить, – проворчал Демьен, тушуясь. – А то не исполнится.

Эверард не сдержал смех и обвел взглядом окружающие красоты.

– Куда дальше? В зоопарк или в Национальный музей? Куда тебе больше хочется?

Демьен молчал, сердцебиение никак не желало возвращаться в норму.

– Или, может, в Музей современного искусства? – на губах любовника играла всё та же понимающая улыбка.

– Прошу прощения, босс, – Такехико подошел и, коротко кивнув, едва не бросился Эверарду на шею, что-то быстро шепча на ухо.

Демьен нахмурился и отстранился. – Что?

– Похоже, по музеям уже не успеваем… Сходим в другой раз.

– Едем в отель? – Демьен с подозрением смотрел на секретаря, который всем своим видом демонстрировал, что надо спешить.

– Нет, в другое место, – Эверард увлек его за собой. – Пусть это будет для тебя сюрпризом.

 

Демьен был поражен, как рано темнеет в Токио. Когда автомобиль остановился возле освещенного подсветкой белого здания, уже смеркалось.

– На чье имя забронировал? – уточнил Эверард у Такехико, выходя из машины.

– На ваше, – с вежливым кивком ответил тот.

– Хорошо, – Эверард захлопнул дверь.

Видя, что Такехико выходить не собирается, Демьен неуверенно подался за любовником.

Воздух был свеж и прохладен. Украшенное многочисленными красными фонариками величественное здание с выступающими многоярусными крышами походило на синтоистский храм или средневековый японский замок.

Еще когда они только подъезжали, белые полуколонны на фасаде напомнили Демьену европейские архитектурные традиции, теперь же он четко видел, что намек на античность ему только померещился. Здание было очень помпезным и очень японским. Однако что-то в его атмосфере и царящей вокруг вечерней торжественности было таким знакомым, что сердце скакало в сладостном предчувствии.

– Он не пойдет с нами? – спросил Демьен удивленно, когда машина отъехала.

– Припаркуется и вернется, – Эверард уже направлялся к кассе слева от входа.

Демьен не понимал ни одного иероглифа на широких полотнищах флагов, но многочисленные афиши с нарисованными девами в кимоно и самураями уже о многом ему говорили.

– Это же театр?!.. – выдохнул он, когда они встали в очередь в кассу.

– Кабуки, – улыбнулся Эверард. Демьен вдруг понял, что мелко дрожит в эйфории.

– Красивый… – он едва сдерживал ликование, глядя в сторону роскошно оформленного входа. За приоткрытыми стеклянными дверями переговаривались молодые парни и девушки в черных костюмах, явно служащие.

– Какие места хочешь? – вывел его из восторженного ступора Эверард, протягивая телефон со схемой зрительного зала на экране. – Вот здесь, в бенуаре, во время просмотра можно ужинать и пить саке, – заговорщицки прошептал он ему на ухо.

Демьен выпучил глаза. – Да ну! Это же не кино… Мне было бы некомфортно выступать, если бы мои зрители ели во время спектакля!

– Это вполне в японских традициях. Раньше знать сидела на циновках, а блюда лежали перед ними на полу, теперь люди держат лотки с едой на коленях или на столиках. Спектакли длинные… Многие, чтобы не выходить во время антрактов, берут еду с собой. На самом деле, есть во время представления можно везде, но в ложу принесут заказ из ресторана. Соглашайся, – подмигнул Эверард и засмеялся. – Второй раз без саке я этого не вынесу.

Демьен прыснул со смеху. – Так ты уже был здесь?

– Да. Правда, на другом спектакле.

– Прости, но давай сядем ближе к сцене? – Демьен показал на первые ряды партера и примирительно уткнулся ему в плечо. – Я хочу смотреть, как обычный зритель.

Эверард усмехнулся. – Мне нравится твоя несговорчивость, когда дело касается театра. Возможно, у меня получится что-нибудь сделать...

– Ты уже забронировал места в ложе? – догадался Демьен.

– Не волнуйся. В крайнем случае, будем смотреть выступление под саке... Подожди меня у входа.

Демьен не знал, чем закончились переговоры с миловидной кассиршей. К тому времени, когда Эверард подошел к нему, вернулся Такехико, и они вошли в здание.

Стараясь держаться рядом с Эверардом, Демьен рассматривал золотисто-желтое фойе с рядами красных фонариков и черными колоннами. Интерьер казался помпезным (чего только стоил черно-золотой орнамент на ярко-красном ковре) и одновременно аскетичным.

Пока Эверард и Такехико сдавали верхнюю одежду, Демьен застрял у стенда с афишами.

– Интересно, они красивых актрис из принципа не нанимают? – спросил он, догнав своих спутников.

Эверард не сдержал смех. – Малыш, это мужчины.

– А черт, точно! – смутился Демьен. – Я же проходил это на истории театра…

– В кабуки, – продолжал Эверард, – все роли традиционно исполняют даже не юноши, а уже зрелые мужики.

Такехико еле справился с веселой усмешкой и кивнул, соглашаясь.

– Меня бабушка в детстве пару раз водила на представление… – начал он.

– А почему не юноши? – прервал его Демьен.

– Да по той же причине, по которой в итоге запретили играть женщинам, – Эверард пропустил его вперед и переглянулся с Такехико. – И те, и другие продавали себя богатым аристократам. Нередко разврат начинался еще во время спектаклей или после них. Так что с семнадцатого века в кабуки можно играть только мужчинам среднего возраста и старше… Хочешь посмотреть на зал сверху? – вдруг спросил он.

Демьен хотел. Пока Такехико брал напрокат аудиогиды, они с Эверардом прошли мимо сувенирного магазинчика и завернули к лестнице, обогнав стайку пожилых женщин в кимоно.

– Думаешь, это переодетые актеры? – шепнул Демьен.

– Это зрительницы.

– А чего они так странно одеты?

– Здесь это нормально. Для японок нарядиться в кимоно – всё равно что надеть вечернее платье.

Они поднялись на четвертый этаж и вышли на балкон. Тут, как объяснил Эверард, находились стоячие места, – для тех, кто заплатил за один акт. Сейчас ярус пустовал. Демьен свесился с перил. Сверху четырехъярусный прямоугольный зал походил на аккуратную коробочку с суши. Кресла напоминали ряды роллов или столбики иероглифов. Никаких закругленных форм, даже ложи были четко прямоугольными. Никакой оркестровой ямы – места примыкали непосредственно к сцене. Через весь партер (не по центру, а немного сбоку) проходил подиум. Демьен уже догадывался, что там разыгрывается часть представления. Видел он и ложи со столами, о которых говорил Эверард. Наверное, дорогущие!.. Интересно, какие билеты любовник в итоге купил?

Зрители копошились, занимая свои места.

Демьен вспомнил театр на Линкольн-сквер, его похожий на красный веер зрительный зал – и испытал странную тоску.

– Мы не опоздаем? – обернулся он резко. Эверард с интересом наблюдал за ним, словно видел насквозь.

– Пойдем.

Места им достались у самой сцены, как он и просил. Когда свет в зале погас, и послышались первые аккорды типично японского треньканья в сопровождении флейт и барабанов, Демьен взволнованно выдохнул. Кабуки!

Из-за спины раздались первые реплики на японском. Как он и думал, актеры появились с другого конца зала, шагая процессией по узкому подиуму через партер. Сильно загримированные, в национальных костюмах, они общались друг с другом нараспев, растягивая слоги. Аудиогид в ухе исправно переводил реплики, однако действо было до того гротескным, что Демьен никак не мог въехать в происходящее.

Что же он был тогда за ценитель искусств?! Что за актер, в конце концов, если, получив редкий шанс попасть в театр кабуки, не мог по-настоящему насладиться спектаклем?!

Демьен смущенно оглянулся на Эверарда. К его удивлению, тот смотрел происходящее без наушника. Демьен выглянул в проход на сидящего дальше Такехико. Тот обходился без аудиопереводчика, оно и понятно.

Демьен вытащил наушник и оглянулся. Японцы смотрели представление внимательно и серьезно. Похоже, сегодня они с Эверардом были единственными иностранцами. И, похоже, зря он отказался от саке… Демьен посмотрел в направлении бенуара. Столы там были пусты, и никто пока не наслаждался деликатесами. Это успокаивало.

Тем временем события на сцене развивались крайне неторопливо. Действо сопровождалось заунывным пением, звуками флейт, треньканьем сямисэнов и неритмичными ударами в барабан. Игра актеров была по большей части такой гротескной и наигранной, что Демьену становилось не по себе. Но публика взрывалась аплодисментами или дружным смехом. И это немало его удивляло: в повседневной жизни японцы казались довольно сдержанными, он и не думал, что представление будет таким экзальтированным.

Когда на сцене появился загримированный под танцовщицу японец, Эверард вдруг наклонился к Демьену и шепнул:

– Оставлю тебя здесь практиковаться.

– Ага!.. – ответил тот ему шепотом. – Через двадцать лет!..

Эверард беззвучно хохотнул и выпрямился.

Демьен потянулся к нему, вынуждая вновь наклонить голову.

– Я ничего не понимаю, – с улыбкой выдохнул он ему на ухо. Актеры на сцене как раз перешли к особенно длинному и напевному диалогу.

Эверард бросил взгляд на аудиогид в его руке и усмехнулся. – Расслабься и получай удовольствие.

Демьен расслабился, перестал ждать от кабуки «чего-то особенного», и происходящее вдруг наполнилось красотой и очарованием. Он жалел, что не знает японского – наверняка, без отвлекающего перевода в ухе, всё это смотрелось куда интереснее.

Да, позы были чрезмерно драматичными, густой грим скрывал мимику, и всё же зрелище было таким живописным, сочным, ярким и в то же время наивным, что улыбка не сходила с его лица!

Музыканты появлялись и исчезали под сценой, не поднимаясь с колен. Артисты внезапно выскакивали из потайных уголков сцены с мастерством киношных ниндзя. Даже костюмы скрывали свои секреты.

– Это лис, – прошептал ему на ухо Эверард, когда на сцене появился загримированный актер в белом. Он был одет в традиционную одежду, вроде подвязанного поясом широкого сюртука и юбки-брюк. Но когда он встал на колени, складки одежды вдруг придали ему сходство с лисом.

– Класс!.. – выдохнул Демьен.

Он восхищался, как простыми средствами постановщикам удавалось добиваться столь сильного эффекта. Они не прибегали ни к искусственному звуку, ни к голограммам. Только мастерство тела, механические приспособления и живая музыка. Даже кулисы открывались вручную.

К концу долгого первого акта Демьен уже был с головой увлечен происходящим и чувствовал себя окрыленным.

Наконец зажегся свет, и одетый в национальную одежду японец закрыл занавес. Демьен оглянулся – почти все японцы вокруг доставали из сумок коробки с едой. Он посмотрел на соседние ложи. Там пока никто не суетился.

– Пойдем перекусим? – видя его смятение, засмеялся Эверард.

– Идем…

На третьем этаже, по пути в буфет, они прошли мимо галереи с фотографиями актеров. Строгие мужские снимки в черных кимоно тянулись в три ряда по стене. Здесь их точно нельзя было спутать с женщинами.

Демьен пытался представить, каково это – работать в чисто мужской труппе, но не мог.

В буфете их встретили приветливые служащие, витрины с аккуратными рядами суши и сладостями и вездесущие красные фонарики, всё теми же четкими рядами.

– Я тоже хочу увидеть свою фотографию на стене в театре… – задумчиво протянул Демьен, когда они сели за столик.

Эверард глотнул саке и перевел на него долгий внимательный взгляд.

– Для этого надо работать в репертуарном театре… Но это не о Бродвее.

 

И потянулась бесконечная история с завывающими песнопениями и танцами. Японцы были такими забавными!

– Почему ты не слушаешь перевод? – спросил он Эверарда. – Очень интересно!

– Ш-ш… – тот прижал палец к губам. – Я знаю эту историю.

Демьена вдруг прошило необычное чувство. То ли треньканье и тягучие напевы на чужом непонятном языке, то ли близость Эверарда, экзотическая атмосфера и предчувствие скорой ночи, то ли всё это вместе взятое, но он испытал нешуточную истому. Желание исподволь наполнило живот.

Не боясь пропустить что-нибудь важное, он повернул лицо к Эверарду. Тот с улыбкой глянул на него и застрял взглядом. Демьен не мигая смотрел ему в глаза. Он примерно догадывался, что тот сейчас видит. Достаточно ли красноречивыми были его расширенные зрачки?

Неожиданно, к его немалому удивлению, Эверард отвернулся к Такехико и что-то прошептал ему на ухо. Секретарь замер, внимательно слушая, и кивнул опустив глаза. Демьен обиженно обратил взор к сцене. Эверард откинулся в кресле, подавив долгий вздох. Он казался расслабленно-спокойным, но глаза вновь наполнились интенсивным огнем.

Демьен кусал губы, не зная, что думать.

Финал представления потонул во всеобщих овациях и бурных аплодисментах. А Демьен понял, что отсидел задницу. Это был самый долгий спектакль в его жизни.

– Тебе понравилось? – спросил на выходе Эверард, когда они сдавали наушники.

Демьен пожал плечами. Ему понравилось. Это было восхитительно. И было бы во сто крат лучше, если бы не поведение Эверарда. Разговаривать и даже смотреть на него не хотелось.

– Ну и чего ты бесишься? – шепнул тот у самого его уха, когда оба они уже расположились на заднем сиденье автомобиля. Такехико тронулся с места, выруливая в оживленном трафике.

Демьен поднял на любовника глаза: тот сидел вплотную, положив руку на сиденье у него за спиной и даже не пытаясь скрыть их опаляющую близость.

– Я не бешусь!.. – прошипел Демьен сдавленно и тут же зажмурился, задыхаясь от глубокого поцелуя. Эверард жадно впивался ему в рот, овладевая языком, влажно скользил по губам, погружал во мрак наваждения. Такехико прямо в этот момент мог свободно наблюдать за ними в зеркало заднего вида. Демьен приподнял колено, пряча эрекцию, но Эверард, словно пресекая его попытку, уперся рукой в сиденье у него между бедрами. Он как будто и не трогал его специально, но соприкосновение запястья с пахом было будоражащим. Демьен застонал ему в рот, уже не в силах сдержать возбуждение. Распаляя его еще сильнее, Эверард вдруг жадно провел рукой у него между ногами. Демьен задрожал и со стоном раскрылся, окончательно слетая с катушек.

Ему не нравилось, что Эверард нисколько не стесняется своего секретаря, который сидит сейчас за рулем наверняка с непроницаемым лицом. Ему не нравилось, что Такехико открывается всё больше их тайн. И одновременно это распаляло Демьена еще сильнее.

Подставляя шею поцелуям, он покосился в сторону и увидел, как Такехико смотрит на них в зеркало заднего вида. Демьена словно током ударило. Тот сразу перевел глаза на дорогу. Почувствовав шок любовника, Эверард обернулся.

– Такехико, смотри на дорогу, – спокойно произнес он.

Демьен вспыхнул, каменея, и заметил, что японец тоже покраснел, вопреки попыткам держать лицо.

– Простите, босс… – прошептал он едва слышно. Эверард усмехнулся и откинулся спиной на сиденье.

Демьен сидел, окончательно смущенный, не понимая, что это такое тут только что происходило. Он боялся, что Эверард вновь начнет его целовать, и в то же время ему безумно этого хотелось.

– Такехико, вези нас в секс-клуб, – произнес тот. – Раз Демьену не понравился кабуки, покажем ему другой Токио.

– А в какой вы хотите? – как ни в чем не бывало уточнил секретарь.

– Может, в «Кун Кун»?

– Так его полиция недавно закрыла.

– Вот незадача, – усмехнулся Эверард.

– Может, тогда к якудза? – спросил Такехико, глядя в зеркало заднего вида. – Только их секс-клубы не трогают.

– Можно… – всё еще держа руку у Демьена за плечами, Эверард задумчиво смотрел в окно. – В «Zeus»?

Демьен, затаив дыхание, слушал их разговор. Ему не нравилось, что Эверард знает подобные клубы в Токио. Он что, бывал в них?!

– Может, лучше в «Tight Rope»? – предложил Такехико. – Там сейчас как раз кинк-фест проходит.

– С чего вдруг ты справки наводил? – Эверард с ироничной улыбкой рассматривал секретаря.

– Ну… – замялся тот. – Я готовился к вашему приезду.

Эверард изумленно поднял брови.

– Сэм советовала готовить культурную программу, – пробормотал Такехико смущенно.

Эверард рассмеялся. В машине воцарилась тишина.

– С чего ты взял, что мне не понравился спектакль? – наконец недовольно произнес Демьен.

Эверард посмотрел на него с загадочной улыбкой и, притянув к себе, поцеловал в висок. – Я рад, – шепнул он. – Поделишься впечатлениями ночью.

 


	129. Chapter 129

### 15

 

Атмосфера клуба была будоражащей. Буйство синтетической музыки и столь же кислотных расцветок. Вспышки ядовито-зеленого и фиолетового, ядрено-желтого и ослепляющего голубого.

Толпы посетителей и голограммы отражались в зеркалах, создавая иллюзию бесконечного и весьма насыщенного пространства, – насыщенного красками, запахами и безумием. Перепад в ощущениях после традиционного и местами заунывного кабуки был разительным и бил под дых.

Дезориентированный лазерными лучами и обилием отражений, Демьен пробирался вслед за Эверардом к барной стойке на второй ярус, крепко держась за перила ажурной металлической лестницы.

Шоу было в самом разгаре. На сцене японец в темном кимоно на скорости обвязывал веревками тощую девчонку, затянутую с головы до ног в латексный костюм. Та беспомощно болталась на канатах и от скоростных манипуляций своего господина, который, казалось, ничуть с ней не считался, напоминала тряпичную куклу.

Демьен вдруг понял, что, как дурак, пялится на происходящее, не глядя, куда ступает.

Эверард подошел к бару, что-то сказал роботу-бармену, перекрикивая музыку, и Демьен окончательно потерялся в происходящем. Эверард говорил на японском языке? Или он плохо расслышал?

– Так ты всё же говоришь по-японски?! – крикнул Демьен, сев на прозрачный барный стул. Выступающий над залом пол второго яруса тоже был прозрачным.

– Только когда сильно хочу выпить! – ответил любовник громко.

– Что ты заказал?!

– «Убийство сёгуна»! Погрузимся в атмосферу с головой.

Демьен наблюдал, как готовится коктейль, стараясь игнорировать странно одетых людей вокруг.

– Я думал, тут будет что-то более камерное! Как у Маделейн!

– Что?

– Как у Маделейн!!! – повторил он громче.

– Что ты! – засмеялся Эверард. – Даже не сравнивай!

– Я говорю: думал, что будет меньше народа!!!

– А-а… Кинк-фест! Поэтому!

Демьен отхлебнул коктейль. В треугольном бокале плавала звездочка карамболя. Насыщенная желто-зеленая смесь абсента, «Мидори», саке и лимонного сока казалась легкой и словно сама лилась в рот.

Музыка изменилась. Захватив бокал, он развернулся лицом к сцене – там уже выступали две полуголые японки. Демьен оглянулся, рассматривая зал, людей, и немного осваиваясь: он уже мог отличить реальность от отражений и оценить истинный размер помещения. Заведение Маделейн казалось более элитарным, здесь же царило массовое фестивальное безумие.

– Мы будем только смотреть шоу? – крикнул он Эверарду на ухо.

– А ты хочешь чего-то еще? – усмехнулся тот. – Здесь легко найти и другие развлечения… Всегда подвернется свободная комната или кабинка туалета. – Он хитро кивнул ему вниз, где гуляли полуголые парни и девушки. Некоторые из них либо были под дозой, либо только казались обдолбанными. Они танцевали, тусовались и явно искали приключения, блуждая глазами по залу. Демьен в ужасе повел плечами: подобное его точно не прельщало.

Эверард вновь общался с кибером на японском, теперь Демьен это четко слышал.

– Заказал нам по «Японской туфельке», – произнес любовник у самого уха. – Продолжим отрываться по «Мидори». Ты как?

Демьен допил, поставил пустой бокал на стойку и тут же взял следующий коктейль.

– Черт, а ты всё-таки говоришь по-японски! – глупо хихикнул он, чувствуя приятную эйфорию от выпитого. – Когда ты только успел его выучить?!

– Я не знаю японского, успокойся, – Эверард с хитрой улыбкой опрокинул в себя второй коктейль и повернулся к залу, расслабленно кладя локти на барную стойку за спиной.

На сцене уже совсем другой японец обвязывал красными веревками голую пышногрудую девушку. Демьен чувствовал, как изменилось настроение Эверарда. Глаза его мерцали темным огнем, на губах застыла загадочная усмешка. Он не мигая смотрел на сцену, словно смакуя какой-то свой замысел. У него был тот же взгляд, что и во время представления в театре. Демьен не мог отвести глаз! Сердце возбужденно трепыхалось. И дело было совсем не в представлении, – достаточно было одного лишь этого обманчиво расслабленного вида, таящего в себе неясную угрозу.

– А где Такехико? – спросил он, хватаясь за спасительный бокал.

– Такехико всегда где-то рядом, – улыбнулся Эверард, всё так же глядя на сцену. – Не беспокойся об этом.

– Прямо как у Маделейн, помнишь? – смущенно произнес Демьен ему на ухо. Эверард перевел на него долгий взгляд – его глаза были насквозь черными, затягивающими – и вдруг улыбнулся с внезапным теплом.

– Забавно, твой единственный опыт посещения подобных заведений.

– А вот ты, похоже, частенько в них бываешь, – язвительно хмыкнул Демьен. Сильнее всего ему сейчас хотелось поцеловать любовника в усмехающиеся бледно-розовые губы, но он только жадно глотал остатки коктейля.

– Не так часто, как ты думаешь, – промурлыкал Эверард ему на ухо. – И обычно это касается деловых вопросов.

Он отвернулся и заказал «Токио Джо» с дынным ликером и водкой.

Какое-то время они молча смотрели шоу. В ход пошли дилдо. Демьен, покраснев, нервно сжимал стакан со льдом и цедил крепкий напиток. Он не мог сморгнуть, как ни пытался. И чем большую непринужденность он играл, тем сильнее каменело лицо, словно с момента посещения BDSM-клуба Маделейн прошел лишь день, а не шесть насыщенных лет. Он должен был признать: смотреть со стороны, как кому-то расширяют анальное отверстие, было довольно возбуждающе. И всё же, если шоу в «Winter Kingdom» казалось интригующе запретным, наполненным невыносимыми подробностями и тягучим наслаждением по ту сторону стекла, то это – скорее походило на скоростной мастер-класс.

Ощутив чье-то смутное присутствие, он поднял взгляд и наткнулся на Такехико. Тот сидел за отдельным столиком, пил что-то прозрачное из высокого бокала и поглядывал в их сторону.

Демьен окончательно смутился.

– Там Такехико… – произнес он, отворачиваясь. – Почему он сидит отдельно?

Эверард нашел секретаря взглядом и махнул ему рукой.

– Всё готово? – спросил он, когда тот подошел.

Такехико наклонился к его уху.

– Ясно. Будь неподалеку, – ответил Эверард, и тот удалился.

Демьен с удивлением смотрел ему вслед. – Это клуб якудза? – спросил он осторожно у любовника.

– Да. Но не волнуйся, нам ничего не угрожает.

– А знаешь, у Маделейн мне понравилось больше.

Демьен не понимал, был ли он так впечатлен тогда ее заведением из-за юного возраста, или у нее всё действительно было внушительнее и лучше, но «Winter Kingdom» до сих пор оставался для него эталоном при оценке подобных мест.

– Еще бы, нам персонально такое шоу устроили.

– А почему другие клубы закрывают?

– По разным причинам… Обычно в качестве показной борьбы с проституцией.

– Показной?

Эверард помолчал, глядя на сцену, и вдруг засмеялся.

– В Японии, – шепнул он доверительно, – анальный и оральный контакт сексом как бы не считаются, поэтому оказывающие подобные услуги заведения процветают. Но при этом регулярно устраиваются полицейские облавы, если есть подозрения, что деньги зарабатываются на обычном половом акте.

Демьен пораженно смотрел в зал. Голова заметно кружилась.

– Как это… не считается?! – наконец пробормотал он. – То есть мы с тобой…?!

Мимо неверной походкой прошел непонятно откуда вынырнувший голый японец. У Демьена глаза на лоб полезли. Технически парень был не совсем голым, но растянутые трусы ничуть не исправляли ситуацию: из-под них во все стороны торчали кущи. Демьен в жизни такого не видел! Настоящие дремучие заросли! Притом что остальное тело парня было гладким и безволосым. И хотя гениталии не сверкали, у Демьена было стойкое ощущение, что тот раздет догола. Хотелось срочно забыть увиденное.

Эверард, глядя на его реакцию, задыхался от беззвучного смеха, зажимая рот рукой.

– Что это было? – развернувшись к стойке, Демьен вцепился в бокал, спешно глотнул и только тогда понял, что вроде как пил до этого что-то совсем другое.

Эверард уже извинялся перед кем-то на смеси японского и английского, предлагая заплатить за выпивку. Демьен присмотрелся к розовому коктейлю и перевел взгляд на сидящую рядом яркую девушку с цветком в волосах.

– Простите… – пробормотал он, не зная, понимает ли она его. Но пойло было вкусным, а он – уже достаточно пьяным.

– Что это? – спросил он, когда японка взяла другой коктейль и ушла.

Эверард попробовал. – Шампанское, водка, клюквенный сок… Не пей сегодня больше, – он провел большим пальцем по его губам, убирая сладкую влагу. – А то станет плохо, и сорвутся мои грандиозные планы.

Демьен не моргая смотрел на него, упиваясь чувством полной принадлежности этому человеку, наслаждаясь растущей в животе истомой.

– Хочешь уединиться? – спросил Эверард, будоража его своим богатым на оттенки голосом. – Здесь есть интересные комнаты.

Демьен неуверенно посмотрел вокруг. – Не знаю… Мне тут как-то некомфортно.

– Вернемся в отель? – любовник потянулся за портмоне, ныряя рукой в карман.

– Видел, какие заросли у того парня? – пробормотал Демьен сконфуженно, не зная, пристойно ли обсуждать такие вещи, но не в силах держать это в себе.

Эверард поднял бровь. – Не удивляйся, – пробормотал он, расплачиваясь. – В Японии свои предрассудки и комплексы. Есть они и в отношении паховых волос.

– Типа, если сбрить – случится несчастье? – хихикнул Демьен.

Эверард засмеялся и встал с высокого стула, подавая знак Такехико. Тот кивнул, тут же направляясь вниз по другой лестнице.

– Да нет. Просто раньше в Японии волосы в паху сбривали только проститутки, – объяснял Эверард, спускаясь. – Это у нас отсутствие волос ассоциируется с невинностью, а в Японии всё наоборот. Тут чем дремучее заросли, тем это естественнее. Близость к природе, и всё в этом духе.

Демьен шел за ним, глупо хихикая от смущения и дикого любопытства.

– Думаешь, у Такехико такие же кущи? – сказал он любовнику на ухо, краснея от собственной бестактности.

– Нет, это я могу тебе гарантировать, – усмехнулся тот.

– Откуда ты знаешь?! – остолбенел Демьен.

Эверард удивленно обернулся и потянул его за собой. – Мне не раз доводилось видеть его голым, – произнес он как ни в чем ни бывало.

– Ого!!! Это когда?! Чего это вдруг он перед тобой раздевался?! – Демьен осекся и нашел Такехико взглядом в надежде, что громкая музыка звучит по-настоящему громко.

Эверард остановился и со вздохом привлек его к себе.

– Во-первых, мы вместе отдыхали в джакузи, – произнес он у самого уха. – Во-вторых, не раз переодевались рядом после кэндо. И поверь, Такехико есть чем удивить, не касаясь темы паховых волос.

Демьен изумленно распахнул глаза. – Чем это?!

Эверард покачал головой и направился к выходу.

– Эй! – Демьен бросился за ним, пробираясь сквозь подсвеченные голограммами полуодетые тела.

Наконец они выбрались на улицу. Ветер обдал свежестью и прохладой. Ночь после клуба казалась звенящей, острой, как лезвие ножа. Демьен с облегчением выдохнул и нырнул в раскрытую дверь подъехавшего автомобиля.

По салону разносился кофейный аромат.

– Будешь? – Эверард налил ему кофе из термоса в крышку.

– Спасибо…

Демьен пил, дуя в емкость и стараясь сосредоточиться на бодрящей горечи. В голове понемногу прояснялось, но взгляд то и дело задерживался на Такехико. В ту единственную ночь, когда им пришлось заночевать в одной постели, он ничего в нем особенного не заметил. Но тогда на японце были трусы…

Демьен покраснел и гневно отвел глаза.

 

– Такехико, давай по вчерашнему маршруту.

Японец озадаченно посмотрел на босса в зеркало заднего вида. – Как в первый раз или как во второй?

– Как в первый.

Демьен, придя в благостное расположение духа после крепкого напитка, передал любовнику пустую ёмкость.

– Поможешь мне? – спросил тот, наливая себе кофе.

– Конечно, – удивился Демьен. – А что нужно делать?

– Выбирать.

Лицо Такехико осветилось озарением, словно он только сейчас понял, куда именно ехать. Демьен был заинтригован. Это был не отель. Это был огромный торговый центр.

– Останься в машине, – сказал Эверард секретарю.

Они миновали двери и окунулись в мир рекламных голограмм, яркого освещения и бликов света. Атриум наполнялся гулом снующих посетителей и женским голосом, лопочущим: «Коничива годзаимас!..».

– Хочешь прикупить еще саке? – улыбнулся Демьен, когда они вошли в лифт.

– Нет. Кое-что другое.

Они прошли по коридору и свернули к стеклянным дверям магазина.

– Ого… – выдохнул Демьен, каменея от смешанных чувств: изумления, стыда, любопытства, восторга и вновь смущения. Пожалуй, ему следовало ожидать чего-то подобного, но он никогда еще не посещал секс-шопы вместе с Эверардом. Сейчас он вдруг понял это: они всегда покупали инвентарь для тайной комнаты поодиночке… А это был самый внушительный магазин интимных товаров, какой он только видел.

Пока Эверард пытался отделаться от навязчиво вежливого продавца-андроида, Демьен спешно нырнул между стеллажами, прячась то ли от любовника, то ли от самого себя. Предполагалось, что он будет выбирать? Щеки горели румянцем. Нет, с выбором проблем не было: заказывая товары по Сети или заглядывая в магазины, он всегда четко знал, чего хочет или хотел бы. (Да и выбор здесь был просто огромным!) Но почему тогда он так робел и тушевался? Ведь именно Эверард познакомил его с этим удовольствием…

Других посетителей не было, хотя, возможно, кто-нибудь приблудился между стеллажами и полками. Демьен прошелся мимо силиконовых и плюшевых кукол, посмотрел на отлитые попки и груди. Разговор у двери затих, и Эверард мог быть сейчас где-то рядом, за другой стороной стеллажа, например. Демьену было до смущения странно находиться здесь вместе с ним, и в то же время это будоражило его до мурашек.

Оглянувшись по сторонам, он взял с полки черный двойной дилдо. Один его конец был похож на анальную пробку с несколькими секциями, одна другой больше, второй – изгибался рельефным тонким языком.

Понимая, что Эверард не собирается его искать, Демьен спрятал дилдо за спиной и обогнул стеллаж, выглядывая в проход.

Любовник что-то изучал у другой полки. У его ног стояла пока еще пустая корзина.

– Так ты расскажешь, что там у Такехико такого интересного в трусах? – спросил Демьен.

– В трусах?! – Эверард удивленно поднял бровь и передал ему упаковку. – Я разве говорил о содержимом его трусов?

– А о чем тогда? – изумился Демьен.

– Уж точно не об этом… Кинь туда.

Демьен наклонился за корзиной, кладя в нее свой дилдо и изучая выбранную любовником игрушку.

– Анальная пробка, – прокомментировал тот. Демьен смущенно кивнул. Это действительно была пробка, но необычная – в виде кошачьей лапки с длинным черным хвостом.

– Думаю, тебе пойдет.

– А здесь и трехцветные есть, – сдавленно заметил Демьен, глядя на полку.

– Ты же не кошечка, – усмехнулся Эверард. – К твоей светлой коже пойдет черный хвост. К тому же, ты вновь брюнет…

Демьен краснея наблюдал, как любовник выбирает еще одну пробку – с вибрацией. Тело пробирала дрожь предвкушения и легкого страха.

– Мы всё это опробуем сегодня? – пробормотал он, возбуждаясь помимо воли.

– Думаю, да, – Эверард бросил на него внимательный взгляд и усмехнулся. – Пойдем в другой отдел.

– А что это? – удивился Демьен, когда Эверард взял с полки коробку с сердитой анимешной девчонкой на обложке.

– Мастурбатор. Только не говори, что не видел таких там, где отовариваешься.

– Да я как-то… никогда ими не интересовался, – смутился Демьен.

– Они разными бывают, – Эверард вскрыл коробку и достал толстый кусок прозрачного силикона в виде короткой упругой трубки с отверстием с одной стороны.

– Засунь палец.

Демьен повиновался. Материал был очень нежным, с волнующими пупырышками внутри.

– А длины хватит? – спросил он шепотом.

– Он тянется. Смотри, – Эверард проверил, нет ли поблизости киберов, и растянул пальцами отверстие. Он почти вывернул игрушку наизнанку, показывая ему ее нутро, гладя рельеф пальцами. – Потрогай.

Демьен посмотрел на него темными от желания глазами.

– Мне уже хочется его попробовать…

– Непременно, – усмехнулся Эверард, запихивая мастурбатор обратно в коробку.

Демьен спешно отвел взгляд, чувствуя, как горят щеки. Каким озабоченным он сейчас, должно быть, выглядел со стороны…

– Что это за электроприборы? – спросил он. Все мысли были только об отеле. Скорей бы до него добраться…

– Машинки-мастурбаторы, – ответил Эверард. – Бери, если хочешь.

– Мы будем возвращаться на твоем самолете?

– Не сомневайся.

– О, тогда я прикуплю себе такой?

Эверард засмеялся, вспоминая прошлогодний досмотр в аэропорту.

Демьен взял с полки один из приборов. Единственное, что он мог разобрать на упаковке, было слово «Циклон».

– Вот бы еще понять, как они работают… А то как-то страшно совать член в такую фигню.

Эверард достал машинку из коробки, собрал ее в два щелчка и показал ему. Внутри игрушка крутилась.

– А нет, такую не хочу… О, смотри! Вакуумная! Вот эту возьму.

Любовник усмехнулся и достал мастурбатор. Демьен с удивлением заметил, что к нему прилагается устройство размером с небольшой пылесос.

– А это что?!

– Ну а откуда, по-твоему, возьмется вакуум?

– Ой нет, не надо… – пошел он на попятную. – А ты не хочешь его взять?

– Себе, что ли? – заржал Эверард.

– Мне!!! Ну… на сегодняшнюю ночь.

– Нет, малыш, я хочу чувствовать тебя, пусть даже через мастурбатор. А с этой штукой единения не получится.

Уже на пути к кассе Демьен потянул Эверарда к первому стеллажу.

– Я еще вот этот хочу, – взял он с полки довольно толстый вибратор.

– А как же твоя отбеленная и суженная задница? – лукаво улыбнулся любовник.

– Ты поэтому теперь боишься меня трахать?

– А я боюсь тебя трахать? – удивленно засмеялся Эверард.

– Вчера было впервые после того раза в офисе… – парировал Демьен.

Эверард задумался. Возможно, тот был прав. Он стал щадить его. Это было странно и иррационально, но так оно и было.

– Ладно, раз ты настроен решительно, то я куплю еще это, – он взял с полки внушительный и толстый черный дилдо. – Что-нибудь еще?

Демьен отрицательно качнул головой, завороженный и отчасти испуганный, и уже возбужденный от мыслей, что всё это любовник испробует на нем сегодня. Всё внутри сжималось в сладостном предвкушении и панике.

 


	130. Chapter 130

### 16

 

Дорога к отелю промелькнула как в ознобе. Покупки из секс-шопа лежали в довольно нейтральных пакетах, но Демьену казалось, будто Такехико доподлинно известно, что в них находится. Скорее всего, так оно и было.

Пока они ехали в лифте, пока шли к номеру, сердце отчаянно билось в ожидании, Демьен не поднимал глаз.

Наконец Эверард открыл замок и переглянулся с Такехико. Тот почтительно поклонился, прощаясь, и Демьен понял, что сегодня японец будет ночевать у себя. Вот оно – счастье!

Но, переступив порог номера, он растерянно застыл. Прямо посреди гостиной стояла высокая конструкция выше человеческого роста, собранная из металлических труб, формой похожая на куб.

– Что это? – Демьен не понимающе обернулся на любовника. Тот молча бросил пакеты в кресло, снял пальто и тряхнул сооружение, а затем повис на верхней перекладине, проверяя ее на прочность.

Демьен перевел взгляд на письменный стол, где горел ночник с бумажным абажуром и лежал толстый моток веревки. Рядом на передвижном столике ждал ужин и бутылка саке.

– О… – оживился он.

Рыбные рулеты камабоко, якитори, кусияки, гёдза, суши… Демьен заинтересованно открывал металлические крышки-колпаки. Перекус в буфете театра, казалось, был целую вечность назад. Хотелось съесть чего-нибудь прямо сейчас и не тратить время на мытье рук. Быстро распаковав палочки, он подхватил камабоко и отправил его в рот.

Эверард тем временем взял пальто и, не говоря ни слова, ушел в спальню.

Не зная, что и думать, Демьен открыл бутылку и плеснул саке в фарфоровую стопку. Снимая куриные сердечки и кусочки говядины со шпажки зубами, он посмотрел на письменный стол, глотнул саке и перевел взгляд на металлические трубы. Хотелось со знанием дела определить сорт напитка, тем более что иероглифы на этикетке ни о чем не говорили, но после коктейлей саке казалось невесомым, и тонкий вкус отчего-то снова напоминал воду.

В ванной зашумел душ. Демьен изумленно глянул в сторону межкомнатных дверей. Да они вообще нифига не скрывали! Ни одного звука! Должно быть, Такехико всё слышал прошлой ночью…

Он выпил еще одну стопку и, захватив пакеты, пошел в спальню.

– Так что это за фигня в гостиной? – спросил он, распахнув дверь в ванную.

– Еще не догадался? – Эверард не смог сдержать веселую усмешку. Он накинул на мокрое тело черное шелковое кимоно и притянул Демьена к себе, забирая у него из рук упаковку с «хвостатой» пробкой.

Тот уже успел позабыть, что захватил ее с собой. От Эверарда веяло магнетизмом и опасностью, тьма в его глазах гипнотизировала. Демьен обмирал, очарованный, и не мог отвести взгляд. В груди горело.

Эверард скользнул большими пальцами по его щекам и прижался к губам поцелуем, оттесняя к стене. Руки ласково проникли под рубашку и сжали соски. Демьен застонал, впуская в рот гибкий язык и превращаясь в средоточие мурашек.

Что это было? Вот это странное ощущение парящей невесомости внутри, не отпускающее его с тех самых пор? Было ли это его душой? Или же это были чувства к Эверарду, волнующие и неизлечимые? Если так, то он был безнадежно болен. Он уже не мог понять, где он сам, а где любовь к этому человеку.

Сексуальное волнение затягивало его в себя плотной толщей. Он изнемогал, он терял себя от головокружения и готов был потерять сознание.

Эверард скользнул губами по его шее и опустился перед ним, целуя возбужденный член сквозь джинсы. Руки гуляли по груди, разводя в стороны полы рубашки, расстегивая ремень и ширинку. Демьен изнемогал. Когда Эверард спустил его джинсы вместе с бельем и втянул член ртом, Демьен задрожал, запрокидывая голову.

– Зачем это сооружение в гостиной?.. – выдохнул он со стоном, упираясь ему в плечи. Умелый рот жадно сосал, бросая в озноб и испарину. Эверард не отвечал, сводя его с ума движениями губ и языка.

Наконец он отстранился и с улыбкой посмотрел на него снизу-вверх.

– Ты сегодня уже не раз вспоминал заведение Маделейн. Или лучше напомнить более свежее впечатление?.. – его темные глаза лукаво мерцали. – Сначала я действительно думал отвезти тебя в подобный клуб, но шибари дело интимное, и лучше заниматься им в уединении.

Шибари! В голове Демьена вспыхнули воспоминания, когда он впервые услышал это слово, и всё мгновенно сложилось: и веревки, и металлические перекладины…

– Ты придумал это еще во время представления в театре? – сдавленно пробормотал он. – Об этом шептался тогда с Такехико?

Лицо Эверарда вдруг озарилось непередаваемым внутренним светом, какой Демьен имел счастье видеть всего пару раз. Тогда ему удавалось угадать мотивы любовника и удивить его этим.

– Да, Демьен, – ответил Эверард. – Как только увидел твой затуманенный желанием взгляд… Кстати, шибари – это еще одно наследие театра кабуки, – он поднялся и распаковал анальную пробку с хвостом. – Примерим?

– Подожди, – Демьен тушуясь остановил его. – Мне надо кое-что сделать… Дай мне пару минут, ладно?

– Конечно, – Эверард понимающе поцеловал его, еще мгновение с легкой задумчивостью глядя в глаза, и оставил одного.

Как только за ним закрылась дверь, Демьен уткнулся лицом в ладони и шумно выдохнул. Боже!.. Ему было страшно. В голове всплывали яркие воспоминания об увиденном в клубе Маделейн. Эверард собирался точно так же связать его? И трахать связанным?..

_«– Это помогает почувствовать себя сексуальным и желанным…_

_– Я тоже хочу…_

_– Быть связанным?_

_– Нет, почувствовать себя желанным._

_– Ты и так желанен, радость моя…»_

Перед глазами вспыхивала агония Лайла. Демьен ничего не забыл. Воспоминания словно впаялись ему в мозг. Он даже имена их помнил, как будто видел всё это вчера.

Желание сковывало пах. По телу шла мелкая дрожь. Боже!..

Демьен посмотрел на свое отражение и взял пробку. Пальцы дрожали.

К его удивлению хвост оказался не мягким, как он ожидал, а с проволокой внутри. Демьен промыл пробку и придал хвосту нужную форму, чуть задрав и выгнув, как у кота, а потом приступил к предварительным процедурам.

Когда с подготовкой было покончено, он смазал и чуть приоткрыл пальцем анус, попробовал ввести пробку – и не смог.

– Вот черт!

Они же только вчера трахались!.. Неужели проклятый суживающий крем до сих пор действовал? Или дело было совсем не в нем?

Сев на край ванны, он взял больше смазки и толкнул в себя пальцы на всю длину. Член сочился возбуждением. Демьен уже и забыл, каково это – самого себя растягивать.

Он еще раз посмотрел на необычную пробку и, стараясь максимально расслабиться, медленно ввел ее в себя. С губ сорвался стон. Кольцо ануса плотно сомкнулось вокруг основания хвоста.

Демьен вытер испарину со лба. Пробка давила изнутри, возбуждая. И отчего-то было стыдно смотреть в глаза своему отражению. Он посмотрел на себя сзади. Хвост сидел как влитой, а вот прижатый к животу член, на его взгляд, портил картину.

Спрятав налитую головку в ладонь, Демьен набрал в грудь воздуха и выглянул из ванной. Эверарда в спальне не было.

Демьен еще раз кинул взгляд на оставленные на кровати игрушки и вышел в гостиную.

Любовник стоял у письменного стола и, попивая саке, нарезал веревку. Увидев его, он засмеялся и отложил нож.

– Покажись… – он покрутил пальцем в воздухе.

Демьен смущенно повернулся спиной, выпячивая попку.

– Тебе идет, – усмехнулся Эверард. – Иди сюда.

Демьен тяжело дышал, пока тот внимательно рассматривал его спереди и сзади. Руки поглаживали по ягодицам и между ног.

– Знал, что тебе пойдет, – Эверард привлек его к себе, впиваясь в губы. Демьен лихорадочно отвечал. Горячие поцелуи будоражили, движения губ и касания языка вызывали трепет и головокружение, ладони жадно скользили по ягодицам. Эверард игрался с хвостом, и Демьен стонал от движений пробки внутри.

– А теперь будь хорошим мальчиком, – прошептал тот ему на ухо. – Повернись и встань на колени.

Демьен всхлипнул и опустился на нетвердых ногах, раздвигая дрожащие бедра. Сердце готово было выпрыгнуть из груди.

Эверард присел у него за спиной, наслаждаясь зрелищем. Он прошелся ладонями по ногам и округлой попке, заставляя Демьена лечь грудью на пол, изогнуться, показать себя.

Элегантный черный хвост торчал между белоснежными ягодицами. Эверард ласкал Демьена и не мог отвести глаз.

– Сейчас кончу!.. – всхлипнул тот.

Придерживая хвост рукой, Эверард лизнул любовника по поджавшимся яичкам и промежности. Кольцо ануса дрогнуло, сильнее сжимаясь вокруг основания пробки. Демьен дрожал. Эверарду становилось всё труднее держать себя в руках. Хотелось овладеть им уже сейчас. Но он смаковал донельзя порочный и возбуждающий вид, двигал ладонью по напряженному члену, отводя его назад, продолжал ласкать ртом яички, засасывая их по очереди.

Вот теперь Демьен постанывал в голос, изгибаясь еще сильнее, не в силах сдержать судорожную дрожь.

Сжимая его член в кулаке, Эверард чувствовал пульсацию крови.

Наконец он потянул за хвост.

– А-а-а!.. – вскрикнул Демьен, бедра возбужденно дернулись.

– Расслабься… – прошептал Эверард, осторожно вращая хвост и вытаскивая пробку. Анус сжимался, словно не хотел ее отдавать. Наконец он чуть расширился и нехотя отпустил игрушку. Демьен обмяк, с протяжным стоном утыкаясь в сложенные руки.

Эверард взял салфетку со столика, промакнул смазку и нырнул языком в приоткрывшееся отверстие. Ритмично двигая ладонью по истекающему члену, он наслаждался стонами Демьена и ласкал его задницу, выбеленную, нежную и соблазнительную.

Он понимал, зачем Демьен это сделал. Теперь еще сильнее, чем раньше, хотелось раскрывать его и смотреть вот так, заставлять бесстыдно выпячивать зад и демонстрировать себя во всей красе.

– Глубже!.. – застонал Демьен.

От поцелуев и проникновения языка он ерзал и двигал бедрами, выпячиваясь еще сильнее.

Эверард нащупал на диване декоративную подушку и подсунул ему под бедра, отводя член назад и заставляя опуститься на живот.

Демьен не помнил себя, изнемогая от сексуального напряжения и жажды. Он лежал с раздвинутыми ногами и мелко подрагивал, чувствуя, как любовник посасывает набухшую головку, периодически проводя языком по члену, между яичек, по промежности и анусу. Долгие влажные мазки. Демьен задыхался и стонал в голос, готовый обмочиться. Влажные касания просачивались в него нервной дрожью.

– Еще!.. – застонал он, когда Эверард отстранился, рассматривая его. – Пожалуйста, еще!.. – Демьен со стоном ерзал бедрами, готовый плакать от бесстыдного желания и жажды снова повторить дразнящие поцелуи. В слепой попытке схватить любовника за голову, он отвел руку назад.

Эверард увернулся и окинул его долгим взглядом. Собственное желание стало столь сильным, что причиняло физическую боль.

– Пойдем, – он потянул его за собой.

– Что?.. – Демьен растерянно поднялся на колени, глядя по направлению его взгляда. – Господи!.. Сейчас?!..

Эверард помог ему встать и подвел к письменному столу.

Демьен едва держался на ногах, член болезненно пульсировал, и весь он изнывал. Колени дрожали.

– Стой смирно, – велел Эверард.

Демьен сглотнул. Любовник сложил веревку вдвое и пропустил у него под руками, стягивая их за спиной. Петля обвилась выше локтей, заставляя распрямить плечи и выпятить грудь, затем веревка двинулась поверх плеча, легла накрест по груди и нырнула под рукой. Эверард закрепил ее на спине и пустил по другому плечу, вновь поперек груди.

Веревка коснулась соска, и Демьен вздрогнул. Прикосновения были острыми, тревожащими, не вполне реальными. Эверард поворачивал его, обвязывая. Делая петли и затягивая узлы, он придерживал веревку пальцами, чтобы та не обжигала Демьену кожу. И когда он вновь поворачивал его лицом к себе, Демьен не мог отвести глаз от его лица, от губ.

 _Поцелуй меня!.._ _Пососи мой член еще!.. Умоляю!.._

– Держи руки так.

Эверард сложил его предплечья за спиной – ладони оказались под локтями – и связал их на уровне талии. Демьен чувствовал, как тот колдует, пропуская конец веревки между ранее сделанными витками, как затягивает узлы. К истоме добавилось новое ощущение – легкий дискомфорт от скованности в непривычной позе.

– Не больно? – спросил любовник.

– Непривычно, – пробормотал Демьен.

Эверард налил саке и поднес стопку к его губам. Демьен глотнул, частично проливая, и тот подхватил капли, скользнув языком по груди, по подбородку, и прижался поцелуем к губам. Рука жестко прошлась по члену, лаская. Демьен дрожал, едва держась на ногах.

В близости с Эверардом всегда был некий элемент риска. В самом начале их отношений, в силу юного возраста, он просто не осознавал этого. Секс тогда сам по себе был сокрушающим переживанием… Особенно секс с Эверардом.

Сейчас Демьен уже понимал это. Немного расширив сексуальный опыт, он смог осознать разницу между своим любовником и остальными. И дело было, пожалуй, не только в его темпераменте и физических данных. Хотя уже одно это могло держать в тонусе на протяжении всей любовной игры.

Близость с Эверардом всегда казалась особенно острой, интенсивной, всегда немного на краю, а порой и за краем. Демьен жаждал этой яркости, и он ее боялся. И каждый раз дрожал от волнения и жажды. Он хотел умереть… Он бы мог умереть от блаженства.

Вот и сейчас он готов был обоссаться от странной паники, и столь же отчаянного желания. Сердце колотилось. Он не мог оторвать глаз от Эверарда.

– Ложись, – тот опустил его грудью на письменный стол. Демьен тяжело дышал, повернув голову набок и прислушиваясь.

Вокруг щиколотки обвилась веревка. Эверард согнул его ногу в колене, прижал голень вплотную к бедру и зафиксировал петлей. Затем еще одной веревкой соединил обвязку на бедре и на локте, пресекая любые попытки опустить ногу.

Неяркий, чуть мутноватый свет бумажного абажура казался успокаивающим, точные и уверенные движения любовника обнадеживали, и Демьен, несмотря на волнение и легкую панику, почти готов был согласиться, что шибари – дело интимное.

Когда Эверард проделал тот же трюк со второй ногой, положив оба его бедра на стол, Демьен почувствовал себя окончательно беспомощным и зажмурил глаза. Тишину номера, казалось, наполняло лишь его тяжелое неровное дыхание. Он лежал, раздвинув зафиксированные ноги, словно лягушонок. Связанные руки давили на поясницу. Член сочился влагой. На свободе осталась только беззащитная, открытая и неестественно выпяченная задница, но он был так туго связан, что не смог бы даже просто двинуть тазом.

Чувствуя, как Эверард смотрит на него, Демьен издал жалобный стон. Тот погладил его по ягодицам, растягивая их в стороны, и тело прошило ознобом. Веревки обжигали. И хотя любовник не завязывал ему глаза, Демьен сам их зажмурил в странной потребности уйти в переживания с головой. Рот тоже был свободен, но он не мог выдавить ни слова, только жалобно стонал, будто регрессировав до состояния младенца.

– Потрясающе выглядишь, – наконец нарушил тишину Эверард, и Демьен с изумлением уловил в его голосе оттенки восхищения и… удивления?

– Знал бы, что тебе так идут веревки, давно бы связал, – произнес тот.

Заметив вспышку на задворках закрытых век, Демьен изумленно распахнул глаза.

– Потом посмотришь, как ты хорош, – сказал Эверард, отвечая на его невысказанные подозрения.

Он что, с ума сошел – фотографировать его в таком виде?! Но требовалось неимоверное усилие, чтобы открыть рот и выдавить из себя хоть что-нибудь членораздельное. Будто переступить некий внутренний барьер.

– Ты что… – Демьен облизнул губы. – Фотографируешь?!..

– Не волнуйся, – Эверард погладил его по голове, зарываясь пальцами в волосы, и Демьен зажмурился. В груди разлился трепет и странный комфорт. Любовник гладил его по плечам и спине, целовал связанные руки, успокаивая, как успокаивал бы кота. – Их никто, кроме нас не увидит…

В анус проникли влажные от смазки пальцы. Демьен дернулся и тут же забился в ознобе, чувствуя, как член входит в него с нажимом и сразу весь целиком. Тело мгновенно покрылось испариной.

Эверард двинул бедрами, растягивая его. Он трахал его ритмично и напористо, не делая пауз. Так жестко и так сладко! Демьен метался и стонал в голос. Он и не думал, что любовник сходу возьмет столь высокую ноту и сводящий с ума темп. Скованность тела усиливала агонию наслаждения. Демьен изнемогал в своих путах и скачкообразно взметался к оргазму, готовый кончить в любую секунду, даже не прикасаясь к себе.

Эверард почувствовал, что Демьен на грани, и замер. Тот всхлипнул и протестующе замычал. Его анус пульсировал, судорожно сжимаясь вокруг ствола, и так не хотелось покидать этот сладостный плен.

Эверард скользнул ладонями по связанным ногам и рукам, проверяя их состояние. Демьен был мокрым с головы до ног, и Эверард вдруг понял, что тоже вспотел. Он смахнул кимоно с плеч. Сердце возбужденно билось, влажное тугое нутро обвивалось вокруг его ствола, и он чувствовал, как мелко дрожит Демьен.

Сжав в ладонях округлые ягодицы, Эверард сильнее развел их и несколько раз подался внутрь, но вновь застыл, ощущая предоргазменную пульсацию мышц ануса.

За годы жизни он научился обходиться без семяизвержения, позволяя его себе время от времени. Но каждый раз желание разрядки превращалось в сладкую боль. И ему хотелось, чтобы Демьен тоже познал это мучительное блаженство.

Несмотря на протесты, он медленно вышел из узкого отверстия и коснулся его языком, дразня, а потом вобрал набухший орган в рот, опускаясь на корточки. Демьен судорожно всхлипывал и ерзал на столе в тугом бондаже. Эверард потянулся к нарезанным веревкам, взял одну из них и аккуратно перевязал основание его члена.

Демьен распахнул глаза – _Нет!.. Только не это!_ – но уже в следующее мгновение окунулся в лихорадку от оглушающего проникновения на всю длину.

– О боже, да!.. – выдохнул Эверард, запрокидывая голову от наслаждения. – Так совсем хорошо…

Отпустив себя, он двигал бедрами и со стоном вбивался в Демьена темпераментно и долго, как хотелось. Он пил его яркие, как само блаженство, всхлипывающие стоны, он изнемогал.

Периодически он вынимал член, наслаждаясь видом и трахая Демьена пальцами, сначала двумя, потом тремя. Он растягивал его, жестко и быстро скользя внутри, смакуя его вскрики и долгие стоны, и вновь брал его членом, неистово и бурно.

По позвоночнику поднялась волна. Эверард понял, что еще немного – и он войдет в транс. Перед глазами вспыхнули воспоминания о безумном времени, когда он пробуждал в себе это и мог без перерыва заниматься сексом ночь напролет. Он позволил себе ненадолго поддаться звенящей волне – но не кончить.

Сердце колотилось о ребра, кислород сомой вливался в легкие. Эверард вышел из сжавшегося ануса и освободил веревки, сдерживающие ноги Демьена в раздвинутом состоянии. Тот всхлипнул, непонимающе открывая глаза и чуть опуская бедра.

– Ч-чт…

– Сейчас, малыш, – тяжело дыша, Эверард перерезал ножом фиксирующий ноги бондаж, перевернул любовника на задницу и придвинул к себе.

– К-кончить… дай мне кончить! – простонал Демьен. Эверард приник к его губам, жадно лаская ладонью влажный перевозбужденный член.

– С-с... а-а-а!!! – стонал Демьен протяжно, на выдохе. Со связанными за спиной руками он выглядел особенно возбуждающе и ранимо. Взгляд его был затуманен, волосы прилипли к лицу.

В попытке обвить его бедра ногами, Демьен задел сервировочный столик.

Сердце вдребезги! И посуда – осколками на полу. Охватившее их обоих безумие пылало пожаром, – Эверард представлял эту сессию немного иначе. Но у них еще будет время, а сейчас они горели.

– Сладкий мой мальчик, – он подхватил его под ягодицы и опрокинул на себя, перенося на диван. Демьен тянулся к его губам. Эверард сел, придерживая его в руках, и, не размыкая поцелуя, направил член рукой в засасывающее влажное отверстие. Демьен шумно выдохнул, запрокидывая голову и пускаясь вскачь.

Он двигался, как заведенный. Губы приоткрыты, глаза не в фокусе. Эверард едва дышал, не в силах оторвать от него взгляда. Они оба были мокрыми с головы до ног. Безумное, горячее сумасшествие.

Когда наслаждение на лице Демьена стало мучительным, Эверард потянул за конец обвитой вокруг гениталий веревки, развязывая ее, и тот вскрикнул от неожиданности, впиваясь в него испуганными синими глазами.

Несколько глубоких чувственных движений – и Демьен выгнулся, напрягся всем телом и выплеснулся, одаривая его под конец потрясающей пляской внутренних мышц.

 


	131. Chapter 131

### 17

 

Тяжело дыша, Демьен уткнулся лбом Эверарду в плечо. Тот развязывал веревки и что-то говорил ему, лаская низким голосом. Но Демьен не мог разобрать ни слова, в голове шумело, и он летел в блаженную темноту…

Очнулся он, уже лежа на диване с развязанными руками. Эверард обтирал его прохладным влажным полотенцем и целовал в губы.

Демьен обмер. Сердце бешено заколотилось. Тягучая истома в животе стала лишь сильнее, словно и не было оргазма. Он снова задыхался… Веревки больше не сковывали грудь, но дышать становилось всё труднее. Он знал, что никогда никто другой не сможет взволновать его столь же сильно.

– Это тебя взбодрит, – Эверард положил ему в рот суши с икрой.

Демьен жевал, закрыв глаза и вслушиваясь в разминающие движения – любовник растирал и массировал его руки, снимая напряжение и дискомфорт. Он казался таким мягким, нежным и заботливым, словно это кто-то другой только что безжалостно трахал его сначала на столе, потом на диване. И словно сам он не желал этого так сильно… Хотелось плакать. Только бы эта изысканная боль никогда не заканчивалась!

– Саке будешь? – Эверард наполнил уцелевшую стопку.

Демьен нехотя приподнялся, спуская ноги на пол.

Эверард сел рядом, закинув ногу на ногу и положив руку на диванную спинку. Демьен ел и пил, чувствуя его изучающий взгляд. Он старался не смотреть на четкое очертание возбужденного члена под черным шелком кимоно и вообще не смотреть на Эверарда, задыхаясь от опаляющей близости его совершенного тела. Всё в груди горело.

– Что ты почувствовал? – спросил тот, убирая волосы с его спины.

Демьен молчал.

Эверард наклонился и поцеловал его, касаясь губами задней поверхности шеи. Будоражащий шепот у самого уха… Щекочущее дыхание… Демьен чувствовал, как по коже бегут мурашки. Но переживания во время связывания были такими интимными и сокровенными, что, даже освободившись от веревок, он смущался и не решался о них поведать.

Не дождавшись ответа, Эверард откинулся на спинку дивана и взял с подноса рулет с копченым лососем.

– Было больно? – спросил он строго.

– Нет, – выдохнул Демьен, не поднимая глаз. – Просто… немного некомфортно.

– От веревок? – любовник глотнул саке.

Демьен не смог сдержать лукавую улыбку. – Ну конечно от веревок...

Хотелось рассказать, как сладко ныло внутри после его члена, как хотелось вновь окунуться в его темпераментные движения.

Эверард молчал, с интересом наблюдая за его эмоциями. Демьен изводился и незримо трясся внутри самого себя. Желание становилось нестерпимым. Он был уверен, что его состояние, как душевное, так и физическое (о, физическое – особенно!), видно любовнику во всей красе.

Неожиданно тот поднялся и ушел в спальню. Демьен встревоженно посмотрел ему вслед. Неужели Эверарда задело его молчание?.. Но когда он уже готов был подорваться следом, тот вышел, не закрыв за собой створки. В руках его Демьен увидел еще влажные от воды покупки из секс-шопа и отвернулся к столу, покраснев. Он слышал, как за спиной Эверард кладет инвентарь на стол.

– Держи, – тот протянул ему свой телефон, и Демьен, окаменев, уставился на фотографию. Стыд краской залил лицо.

Теперь он видел, каким красивым и сложным узором Эверард зафиксировал его руки за спиной. Но не это было главным…

Он молча смотрел на себя, а словно смотрел на кого-то другого. И этот кто-то другой лежал на столе, зажмурив глаза. Он мог похвастать неплохой растяжкой, если не сказать больше: перевязанные бедра были разведены в шпагате и чуть приподняты к корпусу, отчего округлая узкая задница выглядела еще более соблазнительной, приглашающей и доступной.

Демьен окончательно смутился, чувствуя, как заводится от собственного вида и от осознания, что это он, а не кто-то другой, лежит там такой испуганный и беззащитный, такой уязвимый, открытый и жаждущий.

Он сглотнул и медленно положил телефон рядом. Он знал, что Эверард наблюдает. Потребовалось еще несколько секунд, чтобы овладеть собой и прогнать стыдливое онемение, но голос всё равно прозвучал сдавленно:

– Дашь… кхм… дашь мне их потом?

– Конечно.

Демьен обернулся. Эверард смотрел на него и улыбался, отрезая новые куски веревки.

Демьен не мог отвести от него глаз. Странная паника нарастала вместе с мучительным желанием. В какой-то момент захотелось обхватить ладонью сочащийся возбуждением член и подрочить прямо при любовнике, не обращая внимания на собственный стыд.

– Иди сюда, – произнес тот, и Демьен без раздумий поднялся. Колени подгибались.

Неужели всё с начала? Но на этот раз будет иначе, Демьен знал. Они утолили первую жажду, и теперь Эверард не закончит игру так быстро.

– Помнишь, как тот парень висел у Маделейн? – любовник накинул веревку ему на плечи и связал петлей на уровне груди.

– Лайл? – Демьен не мог отвести взгляд от его лица.

Эверард усмехнулся. – Точно…

– Головой вниз, – пробормотал Демьен.

– Боюсь, это навсегда отвратило бы тебя от веревок, – отметил Эверард. Он завязал еще несколько узлов на разном расстоянии друг от друга и протянул веревку у него между ног, выпустив член и яички в один из проемов между узлами.

Веревка легла между ягодицами. Демьен покраснел. Предыдущая обвязка больше походила на связывание, а эта скорее напоминала украшение, и он цепенел от возбуждения. В опоясывающих его тело путах чудился отзвук чего-то греховного, чего-то запретного и недозволенного, но он смущался говорить об этом любовнику, боясь, что тот опять начнет шутить про монастырь и католическое воспитание.

Эверард тем временем продел оба конца в петлю на затылке и натянул веревку. Она тут же впилась в промежность, стягиваясь вокруг гениталий. Ощущение казалось деликатным и порочным одновременно. Кожа словно стала в два раза чувствительнее. И Демьен едва дышал от смущения.

Концы веревки петляли теперь в умелых руках Эверарда вперед и назад, зашнуровывая его тело и всё интимнее очерчивая его пределы. Именно такой бондаж Демьен видел у Маделейн.

– Так как?.. – тихо спросил он.

– Смысл не в том, как именно он висел, Демьен, а в том, что он вообще висел, – Эверард закрепил обвязку и вновь сложил его руки за спиной, фиксируя другой веревкой. Демьена лихорадило.

– Ну что?.. – Эверард прижал его спиной к своей груди, обнимая. – Готов познать новые ощущения?

Рука чувственно скользнула по обвязке и обхватила стоящий колышком член.

– Да!.. – сдавленно застонал Демьен, жмурясь.

– Твои стоны так заводят меня, – прошептал Эверард, двигая рукой по члену. – Что хочется наплевать на эксперименты и просто трахаться до утра.

Он со вздохом поцеловал его в щеку и взял шелковую повязку.

– Это поможет тебе не отвлекаться, – завязав ему глаза, он повел его куда-то. Демьен уже догадывался куда и едва дышал от волнения.

– Ну тише… Не волнуйся так, – успокаивал за спиной Эверард, нашептывая на ухо, словно демон. – Я рядом. Просто доверься, как ты всегда это делаешь. И всё будет хорошо.

Демьен чувствовал, как Эверард продевает другие веревки под обвязкой на спине, слышал, как закидывает их на перекладины. И вдруг – раз!.. Демьен подлетел, опрокидываясь на спину и повисая горизонтально полу.

– Мама!.. – крикнул он от неожиданности и тут же смутился.

Эверард смеялся, закрепляя веревки. – Сдается мне, ты впервые ее вспомнил.

Он поочередно поднял его ноги и зафиксировал их в полусогнутом положении, открывая доступ к промежности. А затем протянул под спиной дополнительные крепления, и давление бондажа на тело стало почти неощутимым.

Демьен тяжело дышал, понятия не имея, на какой высоте висит и как долго падать. Сердце колотилось, в животе тянула пугающая пустота. Он вслушивался в движения Эверарда и никак не мог расслабиться. Тот был нежен и заботлив, совсем не как мастер в том клубе, но что-то непривычное и дискомфортное было в самом состоянии скованности рук за спиной. Он чувствовал, что «лежит» в веревках спиной вниз, параллельно полу, но из-за задранных вверх ног и запрокинутой головы казалось, что завис он немного вверх ногами.

– Всё нормально? – спросил Эверард, трогая его руки, спину и проверяя обвязку. – Не тошнит?

– Нет… – сдавленно ответил Демьен.

– Голова не кружится?

– Нет.

Эверард погладил его ягодицы и поцеловал между ног. Демьен задышал чаще. Любовник посасывал его яички, вновь окуная в тягучее желание.

– Расслабься, – произнес тот, проводя пальцами по задней поверхности бедер, по члену, животу и груди. – Ты не упадешь, – он прошелестел рядом шелком кимоно, лаская всей поверхностью вытянутых рук, – я очень прочно тебя закрепил.

Его голос звучал теперь у самого уха. Уткнувшись ему в плечо, Эверард скользнул руками по его спине, любовно очертил пальцами обвязку и обхватил ягодицы, чуть растягивая их в стороны. Демьен со стоном двинул бедрами и ощутил давление узла в промежности. Это возбуждало…

– Теперь тебе можно всё, – прошептал, будоража низким голосом Эверард. – Стонать, двигать бедрами, проверять веревки на прочность, кричать, плакать, если захочется… Не сдерживайся. Всё остальное – моя забота.

Демьен тяжело дышал от волнения. Эверард обхватил губами мочку его уха, вызывая мурашки и жалобный стон.

– Хочешь просто немного повисеть? – спросил тот. Демьен молчал, не зная, что ответить.

Висеть было так обескураживающе непривычно и отчасти дискомфортно, что он поначалу вообще не находил в этом особого удовольствия. Но постепенно пришло расслабление и доверие веревкам.

Эверард влажно поцеловал его в открытую шею и поднялся, задевая волосами.

Значит, подвесил он его не так уж высоко…

Демьен глубоко вздохнул и окончательно расслабился, повисая безвольной марионеткой. Из-за повязки на глазах, запрокинутой головы и задранных ног, мир казался перевернутым и зыбким. Он чувствовал присутствие Эверарда, чувствовал его взгляд. И взгляд его скользил по телу, заставляя подрагивать, словно от прикосновения руки.

Прошло довольно много времени. Демьен не понимал, чего Эверард тянет. Зашкаливающее сексуальное напряжение, тишина и незримое присутствие сводили с ума.

Он изнывал. Он всё сильнее погружался в путы, уже не представляя себя без них. И путы эти обжигали и возбуждали. Отчасти дискомфортные, они наполняли его странной легкостью и не менее странной эйфорией. Словно, зависнув над землей, он и правда научился летать.

Эверард был рядом. Демьен не видел, но знал, и сердце тяжело билось в груди. Он хотел позвать его, но вместо этого:

– А-а-а-а-а… – простонал он протяжно, запрокидываясь и изгибаясь.

Ничего не происходило. Только давление веревок и собственное дыхание…

Сколько времени прошло?

Демьен снова издал долгий отчаянный стон во весь голос и вдруг вынырнул, только сейчас понимая, что ведет себя, как больной на всю голову.

Когда он уже отчаялся ждать, Эверард обхватил ладонью его член и проник пальцами в анус, возвращая к сладкому ощущению собственного плена. Демьен изогнулся, но любовник вдруг сдавил его головку пальцами.

Демьен вскрикнул.

– Пусть будет немного больно… – прошептал тот и вобрал его член в рот, окуная в плотный морок жажды.

Демьен покрылся испариной. Он метался и стонал, изгибаясь в пояснице. На контрасте с недавней болью наслаждение от движений требовательных пальцев внутри и рта по члену казалось особенно упоительным.

– Вот так гораздо лучше… – Эверард поднялся, окидывая его долгим взглядом.

Грудная клетка Демьена вздымалась, растерянность на лице мешалась с желанием, и стоны лились с приоткрытых губ. Сейчас он выглядел недопустимо хрупким и как никогда уязвимым. Желание владеть им таким становилось нестерпимым…

Эверард взял со стола мастурбатор и, выдавив внутрь немного любриканта, направил в него подрагивающий член. Демьен шумно выдохнул, дергаясь в веревках.

– О бож…! А-а! – вскрикнул он, срываясь на всхлип. – Боже!.. Что это?!..

Раздвигая протянутые между ягодицами веревки, Эверард двигал пальцами во влажном анусе и скользил мастурбатором по напряженному стволу, сначала медленно, потом всё быстрее и ритмичнее. Мягкий силикон быстро нагрелся в руке. Он натягивался на члене при каждом движении, отчего обрисовывалась аппетитная головка.

Демьен метался, покачиваясь. Его вскрикивающие стоны наполняли номер, и Эверарду было наплевать, слышно ли их в коридоре. Он не мог отвести взгляд от его искаженного наслаждением лица. Казалось, Демьен вот-вот кончит, но Эверард знал, что, пока мастурбатор туго стягивает член, пока пережимается уретра, разрядиться будет непросто.

Демьен сходил с ума. Он почувствовал, как любовник впихнул ему в анус пробку, и вибрация наполнила живот. Мастурбатор теперь скользил, не переставая. Демьен извивался, и от каждого движения бедер веревка сильнее вонзалась в промежность. Узел давил между анусом и мошонкой, а словно давил на простату.

Все витки и узлы, до этого причинявшие дискомфорт, вдруг превратились в единую острую сеть наслаждения. Кожа стала восприимчивой, и каждое движение в веревках, то обжигало его, то осыпало изморосью. Он метался в сладком плену. Ветер проносился лаской по влажной коже, или это были волосы Эверарда? Его дыхание?

Через минуту он почувствовал, как любовник вытащил пробку, и в анус вошел его член. Демьен задрожал и всхлипнул. Дезориентированный, он не сразу узнал его и, корчась от наслаждения, еще секунду пытался понять, что за сладостную игрушку тот толкнул в него. Но это ощущение ни с чем нельзя было спутать... Он так хорошо его знал.

А еще теперь он знал, на какой высоте висит.

Эверард ласкал его мастурбатором и одновременно брал на всю длину, отталкивая и вновь притягивая к себе, раскачивая, как на качелях. Демьен задыхался в бесстыдном горячем отчаянии на самом пике блаженства и чувствовал, что сейчас умрет.

Эверард снизил темп, старательно скользя игрушкой по члену, помогая Демьену разрядиться. Он знал, какое сильное и необычное наслаждение дарит мастурбатор, и как может быть непросто с ним кончить.

– Знаешь, – прошептал он, приподнимая Демьена в веревках и плотнее надевая на себя. – Смотреть на твое наслаждение, чувствовать, как ты кончаешь – уже само по себе для меня огромное удовольствие…

Демьен взвился, дрожа и содрогаясь в оргазме, долго, ярко, интенсивно… Силиконовая игрушка окрасилась изнутри белым. Эверард замер, вслушиваясь в сладкие спазмы плоти, наблюдая за любовником, давая экстазу на его лице смениться расслаблением, а потом медленно отпустил его и вышел из сжавшегося ануса.

– Я люблю тебя… – едва дыша, прошептал Демьен.

Голова кружилась. Он не верил, что всё это происходит на самом деле. Пьянящая темнота окрашивалась сочными красками.

Эверард осторожно снял мастурбатор с его члена. Демьен тяжело дышал, откинувшись на веревках. Всё, что было с ним до этого, вся его жизнь казалась сейчас далекой и нереальной.

Эверард сходил в ванную и обтер его влажным полотенцем, потрогал руки, потом – ноги, проверяя его состояние, и оставил болтаться.

– Отдохни немного… – произнес он, уходя.

– Эй… – Демьен напрягся, прислушиваясь.

– Не бойся, я рядом, – послышалось откуда-то с дивана.

– Ты смотришь?

– О да, поверь мне, я смотрю, – засмеялся Эверард. – И то, что я вижу, мне очень нравится.

Демьен услышал короткое бульканье бутылки. Саке?

– Тоже хочу… – облизнул он пересохшие губы.

– В другой раз, – усмехнулся Эверард.

– Эй!.. Я тебе раб, что ли?!

– Ты слишком разговорчив для связанного… Веревки уже не оказывают на тебя былой магии?

Демьен затих, обдумывая услышанное. Он и правда уже привык к ним, как и к повязке на глазах.

В попытке выпутаться, он приподнялся, но бондаж держал прочно. Демьен только раскачивался в нем, даже витки вокруг тела не затягивались сильнее. Узлы давили в точно выверенных местах, и возбуждение, еще недавно вроде бы с концами схлынувшее, вновь напомнило о себе. Теперь он понимал, что любовник завязывал узлы не наугад.

– Больше не хочешь висеть? – спокойно спросил Эверард, наблюдая за ним.

Демьен молчал, тяжело дыша.

– Я могу развязать тебя, и на этом закончим.

Не слыша внятного ответа, Эверард поднялся и подошел. Он скользнул ладонью по его груди и животу.

– Хочешь закончить? – он взял его полувозбужденный член и скользнул пальцем под крайнюю плоть, проводя между кожицей и влажной головкой, лаская одновременно мягко и изощренно.

Демьен замер, прислушиваясь к ощущениям.

– Нет… – прошептал он едва слышно.

Эверард поцеловал его и задержал взгляд на взволнованно подрагивающих приоткрытых губах.

– Тогда сейчас испробуем твой выбор.

Он взял со стола двойной дилдо и смазал его любрикантом.

На конце тонкой, выгнутой языком части красовалось небольшое утолщение. Он развел пальцами веревки и ввел его в анус. С губ Демьена сорвался долгий стон.

Плавно толкая дилдо всё глубже, Эверард прижимал его округлым утолщением к простате. Ему захотелось увидеть глаза Демьена. Он знал, какие они у него сейчас. Одурманенные наслаждением… Ресницы наверняка были мокрыми от слез. Брови жалобно сошлись у переносицы.

Распалив его узким концом дилдо, Эверард не спеша ввел широкий. Демьен замер, едва дыша. Эверард видел, что этот конец ему еще великоват, но осторожно и медленно толкал его внутрь. От того, как влажная от смазки плоть поглощала игрушку, собственное желание становилось невыносимым. Демьен непроизвольно дрожал мелкой дрожью. О, как давно Эверард этого не видел!

Понемногу кольцо ануса расслабилось, и дилдо двигался теперь куда увереннее. Демьен мучительно выгибался, издавая долгие неритмичные стоны. Сквозь шелк повязки на его лице проступил пот.

Наблюдая за его агонией, Эверард и сам готов был застонать.

Демьен метался, чувствуя, что вот-вот кончит, однако сегодня он выплескивался уже не раз, да и любовник больше не трогал его член… Несмотря на распирающие вторжения ему не хватало Эверарда внутри. Он думал о нем, и еще сильнее заводился от ощущений.

Долгие минуты ласки, до изнеможения – и любовник вновь проник в него пальцами.

– Чувствуешь, как я тебя растянул? – спросил он, и Демьен застонал, запрокидываясь всем телом, готовый взорваться, словно тот сказал ему самую возбуждающую вещь.

– Пожалуйста, еще! – выдохнул он охрипшим от стонов голосом и ощутил движение пальцев внутри, глубокое, чувственное. Сколько?.. Сколько их было?

– Я хочу тебя… – простонал он, но вместо члена почувствовал проникновение чего-то нового, чего-то гибкого, упругого и довольно объемного… Демьен замер, мелко дрожа и боясь даже сделать вдох. Эверард плавно толкал это в него круговыми движениями, и плоть расступалась.

– О фак! – выдохнул Демьен, понимая, что это тот самый толстый черный фаллоимитатор, который они купили уже перед кассой.

Он был довольно крупным и гибким. Хватило бы пары движений, чтобы кончить, особенно если бы Эверард попутно приласкал его член. Но любовник лишь закрепил основание дилдо между веревками и отстранился.

Демьен едва дышал от распирающей изнутри сладости.

– Эй… – выдохнул он, поняв, что Эверард уходит. – Что… что ты делаешь?!..

Демьену казалось, что игрушка отдает пульсацией от одного лишь его дыхания. Распаленный донельзя, он выгнулся, и закрепленный фаллоимитатор пришел в движение вместе с веревками. Демьен застонал и двинул бедрами, смущенно насаживаясь на дилдо и ни на минуту не забывая, что любовник наблюдает.

Вдруг темноту озарила вспышка, и Демьен густо покраснел. Еще одна фотография?!

Эверард с улыбкой проверил качество снимка и ушел к дивану.

Наблюдая за Демьеном, он пил саке и его движения, поначалу несмелые, но постепенно всё более раскрепощенные. Обвязка не давала большой свободы – в точности как надо: в меру сковывающая, в меру возбуждающая. Сейчас, наслаждаясь полными всхлипов муками Демьена, Эверард в каком-то смысле гордился собой: давно он не практиковался с веревками, но результат получился на удивление отменным.

Однако кое-что уже можно было и подправить…

Он подошел и стянул повязку с его лица. Демьен замер от удивления. Голубые глаза испуганно распахнулись и тут же наполнились смущением, растерянностью, мольбой…

– Продолжай, – улыбнулся Эверард и отошел к столу, но садиться не стал, чтобы любовнику было проще на него смотреть.

Тот поколебался, но продолжил несмело двигать бедрами, не отрывая от него смущенно-умоляющего взгляда. Теперь, когда они смотрели друг на друга, дело пошло лучше. Между ними словно пролегло наэлектризованное поле.

Эверард видел, как Демьен напрягается, пытаясь достичь оргазма (если это вообще было возможно в таком положении), или же просто пытаясь облегчить собственную жажду.

Мокрый и дрожащий от натуги, он изгибался в обвязке, двигал тазом и сжимался.

– Не могу больше… – выдохнул он, безвольно опадая в веревках и тяжело дыша.

Эверард подошел и осторожно извлек дилдо. Видя, какими удивленными глазами Демьен сопровождает игрушку, он не смог сдержать улыбку. Затем взял со стола нож и перерезал веревку между ягодицами, освобождая гениталии. Демьен облизнул губы, наблюдая за ним, и со стоном уронил голову назад, как только он скользнул в него пальцами и обхватил перевозбужденный член другой ладонью.

Несколько точно выверенных движений, и Демьен всхлипнул, содрогнулся и тут же обмяк, изможденный.

Эверард дернул хитрые узлы и снял его на пол.

– Как ты? – спросил он. Демьен дрожал. Уткнув его лицом себе в шею, Эверард осторожно развязал веревки за спиной.

Руки освободились, и Демьен, всхлипывая, обнял Эверарда изо всех сил.

– Мой сладкий мальчик, – шептал тот, целуя его и быстро освобождая от остатков обвязки. – Мой Демьен.

Не церемонясь с веревками, он частично стягивал их, частично разрезал. Демьен мелко дрожал и задыхался от непонятного озноба и дезориентации.

Словно зная, что он испытывает, Эверард подхватил его на руки, отнес в спальню и закутал в теплое одеяло.

– Сейчас, малыш, – он принес саке.

– Всё в порядке… – беззвучно прошептал Демьен, когда фарфоровая стопка едва не выпала из его дрожащих рук и Эверард сам напоил его.

О, это было слишком прекрасно… Звенящая простота саке казалась такой же эфемерной, как всё вокруг, как само его состояние. Демьен обессилено уронил голову на спинку кровати, но тут же открыл глаза, не в силах оторваться от Эверарда. Тот сидел рядом и звонил портье. Его внимательные умные глаза казались черно-серыми: графитовыми у самого зрачка и чернильными по краю радужки. Демьен созерцал их, очарованный и пустой. В голове не было ни одной мысли. Его больше ничего не беспокоило и не волновало. Потрясающая легкость!

Не сводя с него взгляда, Эверард налил еще одну стопку и заказал зеленый чай. Демьен пил из его рук и чувствовал, как постепенно проходит озноб и как возвращаются силы. Но пустота и легкость никуда не уходили.

– Что со мной?..

Он звенел, как колокольчики на ветру, только сейчас понимая, что с ним что-то не так. Что-то случилось во время связывания. Что-то невообразимое. Он вошел в совершенно новое состояние, и всё еще был в нем. Всё казалось простым и прекрасным, словно он принял что-то наркотическое.

Эверард закончил разговор и подтянул его к себе, сгребая в охапку вместе с одеялом, целуя лоб, глаза и скулы. Он был таким чутким, нянчась с ним, словно с ребенком… Демьен вспомнил другие их эксперименты. Тогда Эверард был строгим родителем, а теперь – заботливым. Впрочем, тогда он тоже проявлял заботу, но она была другого толка – более жесткой и суровой. Сегодня же он просто купал его в своем внимании.

– Всё хорошо, – произнес Эверард. – После подвешивания такое бывает. Чаю попьешь, и озноб пройдет.

Скоро принесли заказ. Демьен, уже способный держать чашку в руках, дул в нее и смотрел на любовника. Тот лежал, опустившись боком на его вытянутые под одеялом ноги и подперев голову рукой. Дзэнская пустота не исчезала. Она, словно свет ночника, наполняла пространство. Эверард улыбался, наблюдая за ним. Казалось, он по глазам видит всё его потрясение.

– Это было скорее приятно или дискомфортно? – наконец спросил он.

– Это было… местами дискомфортно, да… но это было офигенно! – опустил глаза Демьен. – Не могу понять, что со мной… Такое странное состояние.

Эверард мягко усмехнулся и поднялся, забирая у него пустую чашку.

– В ванную хочешь? – спросил он, склоняясь и целуя его в губы.

– Не сейчас, – Демьен обвил его руками и потянул к себе.

Сердце билось и в груди было так горячо, пока Эверард снимал кимоно, выключал ночник и ложился к нему под одеяло.

Они лежали рядом в темноте, и Демьен нежился и млел в его объятиях, слушая рассказы о шибари, о феодальных войнах, во время которых и зародилось это искусство, о японских аристократах, которых в случае необходимости конвоировали в веревках, чтобы обездвижить, но не нанести вреда, об искусстве кабуки и связывании на сцене, о многом другом… Пока не заснул, успокоенный и безмятежный. Удивленный.

 


	132. Chapter 132

### 18

 

Ночь.

Эверард умылся прохладной водой и, накинув кимоно, вышел из ванной.

Тусклый свет проникал из-под створок дверей, ведущих в зал. Демьен спал, изможденный.

Созерцая его лицо, Эверард вспоминал, как склонялся по ночам над близнецами, когда они были маленькими, проверяя, всё ли у них в порядке, и как сегодня нянчился с Демьеном, пока тот был в измененном состоянии сознания. Сейчас Эверард с улыбкой рассматривал его в полумраке и чувствовал себя так, словно тот и правда был его ребенком.

Взяв с прикроватной тумбочки мобильный телефон, он вышел в зал и бесшумно прикрыл створки.

Всё было так, как он и думал… Такехико работал за письменным столом спиной к нему. Мягкий свет ночника наполнял помещение волнующими воспоминаниями. Но ни веревок, ни осколков посуды, ни самой металлической конструкции уже не было. Его люди убрали всё так же быстро, как и собирали.

– Еще не спишь? – спросил он буднично, направляясь к кофемашине и завязывая по пути кимоно.

Такехико подхватился и склонился в вежливом поклоне.

– Там нет кофе, – заметил он. – Позвольте мне.

– Сделай двойной эспрессо, – Эверард сел на его место, бегло просматривая документы на столе и пропущенные звонки в телефоне. Среди непрочитанных сообщений было одно от Франца.

Он набрал его номер. Взгляд упал на папку с фотографиями.

– Привет, – улыбнулся он, слыша радостный голос сына и доставая снимки.

С первого взгляда становилось понятно, что его парням удалось подобраться к лаборатории Кидо немного ближе. И хотя тот маскировал ее под косметологический центр, Эверард не сомневался, что это именно лаборатория.

Фотографии были достаточно детальными, но ничуть не проясняли предназначение таинственного купола и других странных сооружений, явно не просто декоративного характера.

Эверард отложил снимки и откинулся в кресле, слушая, как Франц рассказывает о своем знакомстве с «Фантазисом». Тот успел перепробовать всё или почти всё. Приподнятое настроение сына наполняло его внутренней радостью. Он улыбался, слушая его восторги и наслаждаясь беззаботным весельем в голосе.

– Я вот что хотел, – наконец сказал Франц. – Джеки говорит, что за отдельную плату можно заказать персональную фантазию…

– Ты сейчас в Нью-Йорке? – Эверард поднял глаза на Такехико, тот поставил перед ним кофе.

– В Калифорнии… – ответил Франц. – Линда пишет новый альбом.

– Когда будешь в Нью-Йорке, направляйся в мой офис. Сэм тебя встретит, – Эверард заметил, как Такехико окаменел при одном лишь упоминании ее имени.

– Оке-ей, – протянул с улыбкой Франц. Чувствовалось, что он не хочет прощаться. – Почему не спишь?.. – вдруг спросил он, видимо, подсчитав разницу во времени.

Эверард чувствовал, как изменилось его настроение.

– У тебя расстройство биоритмов? – шепнул Франц хитро, почти интимно. В голосе послышались флиртующие нотки.

Эверард засмеялся и положил голову на спинку кресла. – Я уже проснулся… – ему захотелось, чтобы Такехико куда-нибудь на время исчез. Столь многое нужно было сказать.

– Когда планируешь вернуться? Я соскучился…

– Я тоже, малыш… Думаю, что скоро увидимся.

– Хорошо, – улыбнулся Франц, помолчав. – Передавай привет Демьену.

– Непременно.

Попрощавшись, Эверард вернулся к фотографиям.

– Вижу, качество уже не в пример лучше, – заметил он задумчиво.

– Нам удалось подобраться ближе.

– Думаю, так было задумано…

– Хотите сказать, что Кидо известно…?

– Да, – Эверард наблюдал, как секретарь садится рядом. Отутюженный и явно не спавший ни одного часа, он казался напряженным и притихшим, и странная недосказанность повисла между ними.

– Кидо оборудовал себе там хорошо охраняемые апартаменты, – заметил Такехико, не сводя пристального взгляда с фотографий в его руках, будто боялся смотреть ему в лицо.

– Резонно, – заметил Эверард.

– Войти в комплекс можно только со дна. Под водой они используют специальные элеваторы…

Пока Такехико говорил, Эверард слушал его и просматривал отчеты.

Его люди узнали много нового, но проникнуть на искусственный остров им так и не позволили: он тщательно охранялся и явно представлял собой нечто большее, чем просто Центр косметологии. Строительство продолжалось. Было ли там на самом деле хоть что-то косметологическое, никто не знал. Но там точно находились исследовательские лаборатории и мощное химическое производство. И роскошные апартаменты, и своя индустрия развлечений. Почему бы там не быть и медицинским кабинетам?

Эверард знал, что, даже если первоначально _порошок_ синтезировали в другом месте, то с появлением Центра производство переместилось сюда. Возможно, именно сейчас лаборатории работали над чем-то новым, взяв за основу всё тот же кемет. Эверард хотел знать, над чем. Он хотел получить все разработки. Он хотел… вернуть их себе.

Утечка дорогого ему стоила. От ныне покойного Колдмана она перешла прямиком в руки его партнеров. Нападения на лаборатории, убийства его людей, шпионаж и таинственные химики – за всем стоял Асадзи Кидо. Теперь Эверард это знал. И он знал, что Кидо это знает. Принять приглашение на искусственный остров – было единственным способом проникнуть в чужую лабораторию. Эверард рисковал по-крупному, и ему нужна была подстраховка.

– Что с Джиро Кавагути? – спросил он, делая обжигающе крепкий глоток.

– Вечером приходил человек от него. Джиро хочет поговорить со мной…

Эверард откинулся в кресле, созерцая притихшего Такехико долгим взглядом.

– Поехали, – наконец сказал он. – Хочу лично с ним встретиться.

 

В зыбкой утренней дреме Демьен перевернулся на спину и застонал. Мышцы болели, словно накануне он усиленно разучивал незнакомый танец.

За окном уже было совсем светло. Эверард спал рядом.

Демьен даже примерно не представлял, который час, но почему-то казалось, что время идет к обеду. Он сладко потянулся, зевнул и прильнул к Эверарду, обнимая в истоме. Грудная клетка любовника мерно вздымалась, и весь он был таким теплым, расслабленным и спящим.

– Эй… ты спишь?.. – Демьен скользнул рукой ниже и с удивлением наткнулся на трусы, хотя точно помнил, что вечером тот ложился без них. Он попытался стащить их, но всё было тщетно: любовник спал крепко и даже не реагировал на его поползновения.

Освежившись в ванной, Демьен нырнул в его кимоно и вышел в гостиную, надеясь найти саке и остатки ужина. Но там его ждал сюрприз: разобранный диван, смятая постель и почти такой же разобранный и смятый Такехико.

Демьен застыл с открытым ртом, не в силах сделать очередной вдох. Японец спал в одежде, но назвать его одетым почему-то не поворачивался язык. Чего только стоила сексуально расстегнутая на голой груди рубашка, словно ее кто-то распахнул, и сам приглашающий вид… Лицо японца расслабилось во сне и казалось таким же юным, каким Демьен увидел его когда-то в первый раз. Челка падала на глаза, приоткрытые губы казались припухшими от поцелуев.

Демьен сморгнул и дрожащими пальцами взял с передвижного столика недопитый кофе. Тот был крепким, какой любил Эверард. Болезненная ревность сжимала сердце. Отчего-то в голове снова крутился дурацкий давний сон про дождь и машину…

Стараясь не делать лишнего шума, Демьен надкусил одно из оставшихся бисквитных пирожных. Заказ был свежим… Он едва дышал от подозрений, но боялся обломаться в очередной раз и вызвать гнев Эверарда. Допив остывший кофе, он подошел, бесшумно сел возле Такехико и проверил, есть ли пуговицы на рубашке.

Что тот здесь делал? Почему спал на диване? Почему такой… растрепанный?!

Демьен провел рукой мимо его лица.

Японец спал так же крепко, как и Эверард. Демьен поймал себя на мысли, что впервые может так детально его рассмотреть. Легкий стыд и жгучий интерес притупили гнев. Он осторожно убрал челку с раскосых глаз и вдруг оказался скрученным на постели, с пистолетом у затылка.

– Эй!.. – выдохнул он сдавленно в подушку. Сердце шокированно молотило в груди. – Ты чего?!..

– Черт… Демьен, – Такехико отпустил его и осел на диван, потирая сонные глаза. – Что ты тут делаешь?

– Я у себя в номере! – взвился Демьен. – Это ты что здесь делаешь?!

– Ну извини… Если бы мог выбирать, спал бы у себя, – Такехико спрятал пистолет и со стоном упал спиной на постель, прикрывая глаза ладонями.

– Можно подумать, ты нас охраняешь… – проворчал Демьен. – А сам спишь!

– Ну извини… Я устал, – невозмутимо ответил японец.

– Отчего это? – насторожился Демьен.

– Мой босс – мистер Линт, – вздохнул тот. – Вот перед ним и буду отчитываться.

Демьен обиженно замолчал, отворачиваясь. Он не знал, что делать дальше. Несмотря на усталость, Такехико совсем не выглядел счастливым, и мысли о сексе между ним и Эверардом казались всё более глупыми. Пожалуй, лучше оставить нелепые подозрения при себе…

– Он еще спит? – услышал Демьен за спиной голос японца.

– Да, – выдавил он едко, вставая. – Видимо, тоже устал.

 

Сладкая истома сковала пах. Это тянущее влажное ощущение, сначала зыбкое, несмелое, едва уловимое, но вскоре плотное и плотское, прокрадывалось в темную толщу его сна без сновидений и всё увереннее вытягивало на поверхность.

Эверард пошевелился, натыкаясь ладонью на движущуюся растрепанную голову. Он облизнул пересохшие от сна губы и усмехнулся, расслабляясь и отдаваясь затапливающему наслаждению.

Он не спешил окончательно пробуждаться, дрейфуя на поверхности сна. Сонное онемение словно всё еще сковывало его, но тем сильнее казалось блаженство. Оно овладевало им неистово и жадно, просачиваясь во все закоулки тела.

Эверард застонал, долго, низко, на выдохе. Желание… Оно, будто грозовые тучи, напитывалось томительной влагой ощущений. Он млел… Он таял в старательном рту.

Уже не сдерживая стонов, он целиком отдавался неожиданной глубокой ласке.

Демьен выпустил его член изо рта, и Эверард изогнулся, возвращая его за голову к прерванному занятию.

– Продолжай, – выдохнул он, не открывая глаз. – Ты так хорошо это делаешь…

Демьен окинул его жадным взглядом и вновь обхватил член губами. Ему казалось, что от Эверарда исходит сияние. Когда у него было такое лицо – искаженное от наслаждения и словно немного из-за этого растерянное – это ранило Демьена в самое сердце!

Эверард вновь застонал, и Демьена прошиб пот. Едва не кончив от этого звука, он приподнялся и лег на него, заглядывая в лицо, целуя в засос. Он дрожал и неритмично двигал бедрами. От его неровных и нервных движений член порой соскальзывал, утыкаясь Эверарду в промежность и вводя Демьена в настоящий озноб.

– Не сдерживай стонов, – прошептал он, глядя ему в лицо и вибрируя, как натянутая струна.

Эверард усмехнулся и открыл глаза, расслабленно кладя руку на подушку за голову. – Не сдерживаю, когда они не сдерживаются. А когда мы трахаемся, я люблю слушать твои стоны.

На губах его маячила загадочная улыбка Шивы, исполненная иронии и внутреннего покоя. Демьен смотрел на него, не в силах сморгнуть. Он точно был божеством, его Эверард. В такие минуты в этом не было никаких сомнений.

– Я хочу тебя… – выдохнул Демьен, упиваясь соприкосновением их возбужденных членов.

– Любрикант там, – Эверард показал в сторону тумбочки.

– Не-е-ет, – смущенно хихикнул Демьен, роняя голову ему на плечо. – Я не в этом смысле.

Эверард улыбнулся, скользнув рукой по его спине. – Тогда дай мне поспать.

– Уже почти обед.

– Я не так давно лег, – он взял с тумбочки часы и, проверив время, прикрыл глаза рукой.

– И что вы делали? – Демьен ссунулся на бок, стараясь не выдавать своих подозрений.

– Работали, – спокойно ответил Эверард.

Демьен молчал, рассматривая его лицо.

– Эй… ты засыпаешь? – спросил он через время.

– Да.

– Помнишь, как ты ласкал меня, когда я спал? – прошептал он, очерчивая пальцем его губы. – Давай теперь ты будешь спать, а я буду делать с тобой всё, что мне захочется?

– Договорились...

– Серьезно?! – засмеялся Демьен.

– Да, – Эверард вытянул руку вдоль тела. – Только дай поспать…

Демьен широко улыбался, заглядывая ему в лицо и не в силах поверить, что любовник это серьезно. Он готов был в любой момент услышать, что это шутка. Но Эверард уже погружался в сон.

Демьен осторожно поцеловал его в губы и, прижавшись лбом к скуле, скользнул взглядом вниз. Он ласково провел рукой вдоль груди и живота, смакуя странное счастье. Эверард действительно спал. Помня об условиях игры, Демьен осторожно обвил пальцами основание его члена, пережимая и не давая крови полностью отхлынуть. Взгляду представала чудесная картина. Ему хотелось тереться о любовника, исследовать каждый дюйм его тела.

Демьен тихо сел. Он уже и не помнил, когда мог вот так подробно и спокойно полюбоваться им во всех подробностях, не смущаясь под ироничным взглядом.

Эверард спал, и член его медленно опадал. Демьен наклонился и обхватил его ртом, чувствуя, как плоть вновь наливается кровью. Он скользнул языком вдоль паховых складок и вновь лизнул член по всей длине, а потом осторожно посмотрел любовнику в лицо. Тот спал… Ну или по крайней мере дрейфовал где-то в полудреме. Ссунувшись вниз, Демьен любовно очертил пальцем его колено и улыбнулся. Это развитое, гибкое, сильное и грациозное тело сейчас принадлежало лишь ему одному. Он чувствовал себя властелином вселенной.

Демьен ласково провел ладонью по надкостнице, от стопы до колена, наслаждаясь изящной формой, скользнул губами по внутренней стороне бедра, от колена до паха... И поднял глаза.

Толстый налитой член Эверарда лежал на животе, искушая. Действовала ли еще недавняя ласка, или любовник проснулся?

Демьен приподнял голову, проверяя. Но, казалось, тот спит.

Хотелось немного раздвинуть его ноги. Он взял любовника под колени и осторожно подтянул его бедра вверх, разводя по сторонам. Потрясающая растяжка! Длинные ноги чуть согнулись, бедра спокойно и без напряжения легли на постель. Демьен не мог отвести глаз, понимая, что еще не видел его в подобной позе, даже во время йоги…

Вдруг Эверард засмеялся.

– Похоже, любрикант нам всё же понадобится, – пробормотал он сонно.

– Ты должен спать, – с улыбкой напомнил Демьен.

Он ласкал его бедра тыльной и лицевой стороной рук, скользил по телу губами, щеками, грудью и животом. Ему хотелось утонуть в Эверарде. Он рассматривал его и не мог насладиться.

– У тебя родинок нет… – шепнул он.

– Неужели? – Эверард зевнул, вытягивая ноги. – Ты удивительно бодрый после вчерашнего.

– Почему у тебя нет родинок? – Демьен лег рядом, продолжая ласкать его рукой. – Из-за той операции?

– Это какой?.. – Эверард потер глаза.

– Помнишь, ты говорил, что избавился от всех шрамов? Поэтому?..

– А… Нет, их и до этого не было.

– Почему? – Демьен терся щекой о его плечо, пытаясь вспомнить, видел ли он родинки у Жаклин или у Франца. Но вспомнить не удавалось: он никогда не обращал на это внимания.

– Просто у меня их нет… – тихо произнес Эверард, видимо, всё еще не оставив надежды поспать.

– Разве такое бывает?.. Чтобы совсем без родинок? – Демьен поднялся на руке, гладя его торс. Собственный член прижимался к животу, болезненно пульсируя от желания. – Перевернись, пожалуйста, – прошептал он тихо извиняющимся тоном. – Я хочу посмотреть на тебя сзади… Можно?

Эверард не сдержал широкую улыбку, но перевернулся, утыкаясь лбом в сложенные руки.

Демьен окинул его долгим взглядом и со стоном прильнул со спины.

– Ты такой красивый… – прошептал он, убирая его волосы на плечо. Но Эверард не отвечал. Его дыхание становилось размеренным и глубоким, и Демьен чувствовал, как он засыпает. Уткнувшись носом ему в затылок, он тихо млел, упиваясь его запахом и теплом. Сердце дрожало в экзальтированном восторге.

Его! Весь его! И только его!

Его Эверард… Жизнь его и боль… Его любовь.

Демьен скользнул ладонью по упругой ягодице. Эверард спал, уже совершенно точно и без сомнений.

Демьен отстранился и сел на постели, рассматривая его со стороны. Желание становилось сокрушающим. А ощущение собственной власти над спящим человеком одурманивало. Черт, Эверард! И весь его… Демьен едва дышал от распирающего давления в члене.

Он вспомнил, как уже пытался один раз взять его, и как тут же исчезла эрекция, словно по мановению волшебной палочки. Он никогда не решится повторить свой опыт. Никогда!..

Боясь даже думать об этом, Демьен потянулся к смазке на тумбочке. Не сводя взгляда со спящего любовника, он быстро размазал любрикант по члену.

О боже!.. Дыхание застревало в груди, он весь дрожал, как перед прыжком с большой высоты. Нет, лучше не думать… Не думать, ведь он всё равно ничего не будет делать. Просто… попробует. Ведь если не сейчас, то когда?..

Тяжело дыша, он приблизился к Эверарду и уткнулся членом ему между ягодицами, пытаясь на ощупь найти анус. Чтобы кончить уже сейчас, было достаточно просто прикасаться к нему членом вот так. Непозволительно… Святотатственно… Демьен сдавленно стонал сквозь зубы, кровь гулко шумела в ушах.

Эверард дернулся, просыпаясь, и поднял голову.

– Пожалуйста!.. – всхлипнул Демьен, дрожа всем телом в предельном напряжении чувств и лихорадочно целуя его в спину, умоляя и упрашивая. – Не шевелись…

– Вот черт, – протянул Эверард, роняя голову обратно на руку. Демьен чувствовал, как он заставляет себя расслабиться.

Он надавил сильнее, сгорая в одном лишь этом ощущении. Грудная клетка Эверарда расширилась. Казалось, он хотел ему что-то сказать, но передумал.

Демьен дрожал и постанывал, чувствуя сопротивление плоти. Эверард тяжело дышал, явно стараясь не напрягаться, но сфинктер был плотно сжат и не впускал внутрь. Демьен надавил чуть сильнее – и вдруг взорвался, содрогаясь.

– О!.. – застонал он, вибрируя всем телом, выплескиваясь и скользя членом по ложбинке. – О боже…

Эверард поднял голову, в недоумении оглядываясь на него, и тут же зарылся лицом в постель, дрожа всем телом от беззвучного смеха.

– Мне не смешно, – мрачно выдохнул Демьен, отстраняясь. Он весь был мокрым и совершенно обессиленным, словно пробежал кросс. Сердце заполошно трепыхалось в груди.

Эверард поймал его за запястье, не давая уйти.

– Прости… Я не… я не над тобой… – хохотал он сдавленно, зажимая лицо подушкой, но всё равно не мог справиться с эмоциями.

– Что случилось? – прошептал он, едва дыша. – Вдруг стало так мокро… я грешным делом подумал, что ты меня… – он не договорил, вновь сотрясаясь от смеха и пытаясь овладеть собой.

– Пусти… – недовольно выдавил Демьен, отворачиваясь. Он чувствовал себя последним ничтожеством.

– Демьен, – Эверард не выпускал его из рук, не давая вырваться. Наконец он глубоко вздохнул, справившись с эмоциями, и прижал его к себе спиной. – Что ты там уже себе понапридумывал, м? – спросил он глубоким проникновенным голосом.

Демьен угрюмо молчал.

– А знаешь, я впечатлен, – протянул Эверард, явно стараясь быть серьезным. Но Демьен слышал отзвуки былого веселья в его голосе. Казалось, тот опять готов взорваться от смеха, только непонятно от чего именно: то ли от воспоминаний о случившемся, то ли от его позора.

– Если бы ты так не спешил и сначала позаботился о том, чтобы хоть немного меня растянуть, у тебя бы всё получилось. Я уверен в этом, – сказал Эверард уже куда спокойнее.

Демьен не отвечал. Щеки полыхнули стыдом.

– В следующий раз точно получится.

– Следующего раза не будет… Мне стыдно, что я на это решился…

Эверард с улыбкой рассматривал его, скользя ладонью вдоль юношеского тела. Взрослый… Уже совсем взрослый. Развитый и гибкий, достаточно изящный и достаточно крепкий. Красивый. И да, уже довольно осмелевший. Эверард широко улыбнулся. Подумать только: почти двадцать лет! Недаром постоянно вспоминался Билли…

– Прости меня! – вдруг всхлипнул Демьен и порывисто развернулся к нему, жмурясь от слез.

Эверард с улыбкой целовал его, успокаивая, но видел, что только возбуждает его этим.

– Знаешь, ты всё же не дал мне выспаться, – усмехнулся он, подкладывая руку под голову.

– Прости… – прошептал Демьен, не поднимая глаз. – Я вообще не понимаю, что на меня нашло, – гнев исчез, и теперь он сгорал от чувства вины.

– Если не перестанешь самоуничижаться, придется заставить тебя изнасиловать меня.

– Не говори так, а то мне становится еще хуже…

– Но тебе ведь хотелось это сделать?

– Мне просто хотелось попробовать, каково это, – пробормотал Демьен виновато. – Но сейчас это уже кажется чем-то запредельным… У тебя реально заколдованная задница.

Эверард улыбнулся. – Ты же знаешь, что имеешь дело с девственником… Хотя ко мне трудно применить это слово, даже в таком смысле. Но это было всего раз, очень давно и в большом стрессе.

– А Билли пытался тебя подготовить, когда… – Демьен смутился. – Ну, когда тоже делал попытку?

– Конечно.

– И что?

– Ты уже знаешь что… У него всё упало. Ты в этот раз пошел куда дальше, – он усмехнулся.

– Черт, – Демьен не мог скрыть улыбку. – Что-то я вообще больше не хочу об этом говорить. Прости меня… за случившееся.

Эверард вздохнул и лег на спину, задумчиво глядя в потолок.

– Куда мы пойдем сегодня? – Демьен положил голову ему на плечо, обнимая.

– Поедем.

 


	133. Chapter 133

### 19

 

Когда лимузин цвета топленого молока проехал мимо парадного входа, Сэм, наблюдавшая за улицей из здания и успевшая порядком подустать от ожидания, оттолкнулась бедром от стойки охранника и направилась к выходу.

Пока она шла к автомобилю, водительская дверь открылась, но вместо водителя показался Франц.

– Здравствуй, сладкий мальчик, – произнесла Сэм, дефилируя к нему.

Франц лучезарно улыбнулся, снимая солнцезащитные очки.

– Что привело тебя в эту цитадель наслаждений? – спросила Сэм, флиртуя. – Поиск персональных удовольствий, я так понимаю?

Загадочно улыбаясь, Франц открыл заднюю дверь лимузина, и Саманта, к немалому своему удивлению, увидела Линду.

– Привет, Сэм, – сказала та спокойно и, когда Франц наклонился к ней, добавила, понизив голос до шепота: – Может быть, ты сам сходишь? – она кивнула в ее сторону, игриво подняв бровь.

Франц засмеялся. – Я не пойду без тебя.

– Она тебя не съест, – шепнула Линда еще интимнее. – Только чуть-чуть…

Сэм не расслышала конец фразы и возвела глаза к небу.

– Пойдем, – терпеливо настаивал Франц.

Линда шагнула из машины. Сэм быстро прошлась взглядом по ее ноге, короткому подолу кожаного платья, ниспадающей на грудь нитке серого жемчуга и гриве светлых волос.

– Та еще штучка, – пробормотала она с ухмылкой на шведском, прекрасно понимая, что Линда ее слышит.

– Как поживаешь, большая сестра? – ответила ей та на норвежском.

– Бывало и лучше, – Сэм развернулась и пошла к зданию.

– Ты знаешь норвежский? – спросил Франц, догоняя ее вместе с Линдой.

– О!.. Еще китайский, – Сэм шла немного впереди, отчаянно виляя бедрами.

Понимая, что спектакль разворачивается специально для него, Франц проверил реакцию жены. Но Линда с улыбкой наблюдала за задницей Саманты, явно получая от этого немалое удовольствие.

Вдруг у самого входа она что-то обронила по-норвежски, отчего Сэм впала в ступор и на секунду затормозила. Воспользовавшись ее замешательством, Линда проскользнула в дверь.

«Так, надо срочно учить… норвежский или шведский? – думал Франц, когда они втроем молча поднимались в лифте. – Сначала лучше норвежский…»

Лифт остановился, Сэм ввела код и только после этого двери открылись.

Это был один из исследовательских этажей.

– Скоро здесь будет выставочный павильон, – произнесла Саманта, ведя их по коридору.

Франц наблюдал за женой. Та рассматривала всё вокруг с живым интересом.

– Вау… – шептала она. – Я здесь никогда не была.

Сэм, чеканя шаг, провела их в отдельную застекленную комнату.

– Вы всех клиентов сюда приглашаете? – спросил Франц, когда их усадили в мягкие кожаные кресла и принесли чай.

– Пока нет… Только са-амых почетных, – с усмешкой протянула Саманта. Представив им девушку-лаборантку, она ушла.

Зачарованные, Франц и Линда наблюдали за блестящим в свете голограмм оборудованием и неспешной работой лаборантов в белой форме.

Скоро нарисовался и Влад Бачовски.

Пока Линда в подробностях описывала лаборантке свой заказ, Бачовски устроил Францу небольшую экскурсию по залу.

– Можно полюбопытствовать, какую фантазию ты хотел заказать? – неожиданно спросил он.

– Ну как вариант… Представь, что лодка медленно плывет по течению, ты лежишь в ней и смотришь в небо. И вокруг только ночь и тишина. Черная глянцевая ночь и россыпи созвездий. Ты смотришь в бесконечную бездну небес, на раскрывающую свои глубины галактику. Слышишь плеск воды… Он постепенно нарастает, и вот уже слышен громкий рёв… А потом оказывается, что всё это время поток нес тебя к водопаду. И ты падаешь вниз с огромной высоты, но остаешься жив.

– Да… – протянул Бачовски, глядя вдаль. – А я думал, что у сына нашего босса более богатое воображение.

Франц весело засмеялся. – Боюсь, если я расскажу о своих настоящих фантазиях, меня не так поймут.

– Что-то сексуальное? – оживился Влад.

Франц неопределенно улыбнулся, устремив взгляд в окно. – Мне показалось, что и рядовой «Фантазис» вполне располагает к сексуальным приключениям…

– Ну, в персональной версии можно заказать, например, свидание с любимым человеком, в точности воссоздать место и атмосферу любого события из прошлого.

– Впечатляет, – согласился Франц.

– Иди сюда… – Бачовски подошел к компактной белой капсуле. Эверард уже показывал Францу такие.

– Эротоманы охотнее покупают это. Можно пользоваться в любое время и сколько угодно раз, – едва не лопаясь от гордости, Бачовски многозначительно погладил по крышке. – Можно как в реальности пережить множество самых разных фантазий, а не какую-то одну. Дома развлечений закупают у нас такие партиями.

 

В спальне на втором этаже их нью-йоркской квартиры Линда расстегнула молнию кожаного платья.

– Тебе понравилось? – послышался со стороны кухни голос Франца.

– Не думала, что они так быстро всё сделают! Когда испробуем?

– Предлагаю после ужина!

Не успела Линда стянуть одежду, как позвонил телефон.

– Алло… О, Декс… я задержусь на один день… Что?.. – Линда выбежала из комнаты и свесилась с лестницы. – Франц! У Декса отличные новости для тебя!

– Что?.. – Франц примчался, глядя на нее непонимающими глазами.

– Вот! – едва не прыгая, она передала ему трубку.

Пока Франц разговаривал, сидя на краю кровати, Линда разместилась на полу у него между ног. Она смотрела на него, положив голову ему на колено и задумчиво кусая нитку жемчуга. Франц млел от кошачьего взгляда ее светлых глаз с едва заметными растушеванными стрелками. Хотелось осторожно, едва касаясь, провести большим пальцем по пушистым ресницам. Повисшее в воздухе сексуальное напряжение было физически ощутимым, как и его стремительно растущая эрекция.

Франц зарылся ладонью в светлую гриву Линды, чувственно прижимая ее щекой к своему бедру, наслаждаясь колдовской глубиной затапливающих радужку зрачков.

– Что скажешь? – спросил наконец Декстер.

– Прости, – Франц попытался вспомнить, о чем вообще шла речь, и не сдержал смех. – Ты можешь повторить еще раз? Я что-то отвлекся…

Он действительно не мог вспомнить ни слова. Линда весело смеялась.

На том конце провода Декс вздохнул. – Ей богу, шесть лет в браке, а ведете себя, как молодожены. Дай-ка ей трубку.

Франц, всё еще улыбаясь, протянул жене телефон. Та выслушала менеджера, вдруг выпрямила спину и бодро отсалютовала. – Так точно, сэр!

Франц, посмеиваясь, забрал трубку.

– Я здесь, Декс, – он лег спиной на постель.

Линда вздохнула, однако как только она попыталась встать, Франц сжал ноги.

– А?.. – не успела она возмутиться, что колено давит на грудь, как Франц, словно почувствовав, расслабил хватку, но тут же снова сжал ее ногами, не давая подняться.

– Угу… – соглашался он, слушая Декстера и явно даже не собираясь отпускать ее. Чертовски сильные ноги!

Чувствуя себя кошкой, пойманной ребенком, Линда высвободила руки и обреченно уставилась в стену.

Франц поднял голову, проверяя, как она там, и прыснул со смеху.

– Что такое?.. – с подозрением спросил Декстер. – Она еще там?!! Я же попросил ее уйти!

– Она не может, – хихикнул Франц.

– Почему это?

– Ее зажало… моими ногами.

Линда захохотала.

– Не волнуйся, Декс. Я всё понял, – успокоил менеджера Франц.

– Ну что он сказал? – спросила Линда воодушевленно, как только он попрощался.

– Кажется, кто-то хочет снять меня в кино, – Франц сел.

– Я в курсе, – сказала она, обвивая его талию. – Скажи лучше, что он еще говорил!

– Главная роль… И вроде как уже даже сценарий есть. Но это всё еще не точно, надо сначала встретиться с режиссером, – Франц смотрел на нее и улыбался. – А у тебя новый альбом… Не хочу опять расставаться, – он мял в руках ее волосы, зачесывая их во все стороны, наслаждаясь ее кажущейся податливостью.

На кухне их ждал ужин и «Перно», на столике у зеркала лежали две капсулы персонального «Фантазиса», но Франц не мог думать ни о чем другом, он хотел ее…

 

Сегодня в их объятиях звучал новый щемящий привкус. Оголяющий, обезоруживающий, отчаянный.

Иногда удовольствие становилось чем-то большим. Иногда чувства были слишком сильными. Иногда секс открывал двери в иные миры.

Линда содрогалась от парализующего наслаждения в объятиях Франца, и вновь лежала спиной на твердой крыше родительского дома в Норвегии. В том далеком времени, еще до побега, когда она смотрела в звездное небо, вдыхая прохладу, и дрожала от агонии пробуждающихся чувств.

У неясного смутного образа еще не было имени. Только ощущение потрясающего будущего, ускользающего от нее и манящего. И сама она, словно впервые пробудившаяся ото сна, еще никогда не чувствовала себя такой живой. Всё ее тело было охвачено огнем. Она пылала. Ее сердце, свободное, отчаянное и еще не страдавшее, уже жаждало окунуться в озноб любви и горячей влаги на ресницах.

«Тогда» и «сейчас» соединились одной вибрирующей нитью. Сдавленно, словно в агонии, Линда стонала сквозь зубы от невозможной любви. Чувства были столь обжигающими и яркими, столь смешанными и тревожащими, что причиняли боль.

– Франц!.. – стонала она в голос. – Ты убиваешь меня!..

Движения его бедер окатывали ее тем же ознобом, и ночная прохлада звездного неба проникала в нее сквозь поры, возвращая на крышу родительского дома, в ощущение первозданной дикости.

Не существовало никого до них. Они были первыми людьми на планете. И ощущение это становилось таким реальным, что по коже шел мороз.

– Франц!.. – слезы катились по щекам. – Я так люблю тебя!..

Сладостная боль… И опаляющее наслаждение. Неужели человеческое сердце может вынести столько чувств?..

 

Ночная прохлада была волшебной. Деревья застыли в оцепенении, словно тоже вслушивались в ожившую тишину. Сумерки догорали последними закатными красками.

Лес дышал. Густой и дремучий, темный, северный, он не казался угрожающим, скорее загадочным. Пока Франц оглядывался вокруг и прислушивался, его не отпускало ощущение, что весь этот фантастический мир – смесь его воображения и воспоминаний Линды – одушевленный и так же внимательно всматривается в него.

Он оглянулся на Линду – она уже была здесь. Обвив его предплечье рукой, она осматривалась с затаенным интересом. Ее лицо казалось подсвеченным изнутри. Франц мог, как на обложке журнала, рассмотреть все столь любимые черты. Он бросил взгляд на свою ладонь – его кожа испускала такое же слабое мерцание.

Где-то ухнула сова. Мир был живым, мир застыл в ожидании. Краски казались ярче и гуще, чем в реальности.

– Здесь классно, – произнес он, посмотрев на Линду.

– Пойдем? – спросила она с улыбкой, беря его за руку и увлекая за собой.

Франц не знал, куда они идут, ведь всё это волшебство должно было стать для него сюрпризом. Ветки глухо трещали под ногами. Он испытывал такое воодушевление, что едва сдерживал желание наброситься на Линду и повалить ее в ближайший кустарник. Его останавливало только возможное рассогласование в их восприятии, хотя экспериментальный девайс, который Бачовски в тайне одолжил им на сутки, должен был предотвратить это.

Деревья расступились, и глазам Франца предстал двухэтажный дом с пологой крышей.

– Ух ты!

– Это мой дом, – с гордостью пояснила Линда.

Здесь каждая деталь мерцала своей тайной. Франц посмотрел на небо – луны не было, но каждый камень в импровизированном дзен-саду у дома, казалось, горел отблеском далеких звезд.

– Он такой деревянный и сказочный, – заметил Франц.

– Неправда, совсем он не такой, – засмеялась Линда. – Это ты его так себе представил.

– А вы не боялись жить так близко к лесу?

Линда перевела на него долгий загадочный взгляд.

– На самом деле не так уж и близко, – прошептала она. – Я сократила расстояние для удобства.

Ночная сырость и запах хвои. Франц глубоко вдохнул. Линда с улыбкой наблюдала за ним. Она казалась такой же таинственной, как и всё вокруг. Воспринимала ли она его так же?

– Думаешь, мы всё еще общаемся друг с другом? – спросил он тихо, прикасаясь к ее лицу.

– Хочешь сказать, эта штука не работает?

– Не знаю, – Франц пожал плечами. – Возможно, мы скоро не сможем переговариваться.

– Тогда пойдем, пока еще можем, – Линда взяла его за руку и бросилась вперед.

Деревья расступались. Бежать было легко, как в одном из тех снов, где становятся возможны самые немыслимые трюки. Франц не знал, было ли это следствием недоработки или же так хотела Линда, но всё здесь казалось довольно необычным. И хотя возникало ощущение полного присутствия, он ни на секунду не забывал, что находится в иллюзорном пространстве.

Они миновали озеро. Неожиданно Линда прыгнула на ствол дерева.

Франц остолбенел.

– Ну что же ты? – она остановилась, оглядываясь на него. – Пойдем.

Они по-прежнему держались за руки, но стояли на разных плоскостях, словно на лестнице Эшера: он – на земле, прямо, а она – перпендикулярно, на стволе дерева.

– Просто поставь ногу на дерево и иди за мной.

– А это точно всё еще ты?.. – Франц поставил ногу на ствол и, на секунду зажмурив глаза, сделал шаг. Он почувствовал, как изменилась плоскость соприкосновения с воображаемой реальностью. Земля по-прежнему притягивала его, если так можно было выразиться, и в то же время он стоял на стволе.

Франц открыл глаза. На фоне звездного неба вырисовывались темные очертания сучков и веток.

– Что теперь?

– Пойдем, – прошептала Линда. – Всегда хотела это попробовать...

– А что конкретно ты собираешься сделать? – он шел за ней, огибая ветки, чувствуя, как в солнечном сплетении натягивается пружина, связывающая его с поверхностью земли. Ствол становился всё тоньше.

– Мы прыгнем в звездное небо, – уверено и с воодушевлением ответила Линда.

Франц озорно улыбнулся. – Думаю, для этого нужен разбег, – он крепче перехватил ее руку и бросился вперед.

– А-а!.. – У самой верхушки тонкий ствол предательски дрогнул под ногами. Вскрикнув от ужаса и восторга, они поспешили оттолкнуться и прыгнуть вперед. Точнее, выпасть в небо, – так Франц это чувствовал. Хотя ощущения падения в бездну не было: земля всё так же притягивала их, и потребовалось еще несколько отчаянных телодвижений, чтобы вырваться из-под ее власти.

От открывшегося глазам космического омута в животе стало пусто. Франца окатило ощущением звенящей тишины и безграничности. Он вновь парил в космосе, только теперь без скафандра. Впереди горели нереальные созвездия. Холодный воздух захватывал дух.

Ладонь больше не сжимала руку Линды. Он дернулся, оборачиваясь, и увидел ее неподалеку. Ее волосы развевались вокруг головы, словно в невесомости. Но они не были в невесомости, – скорее в воде. Только вместо воды был прохладный воздух, плотный и безветренный. Плыть и лавировать в нем было так просто.

Франц изогнулся и плавно приблизился к Линде, обнимая и целуя ее в губы.

Они дрейфовали в потоке звезд и темноты. Он уже не боялся упасть.

 

– Эта штука работает, – прошептала Линда, стягивая едва заметный обруч с головы.

– Надо сказать Бачовски, – Франц кашлянул, переворачиваясь на бок.

Линда с мечтательной задумчивостью смотрела в потолок.

Заниматься любовью в полете оказалось весьма захватывающим переживанием…

За окном была ночь. Францу казалось, что, если подняться с постели, можно увидеть россыпи звезд на небе и верхушки деревьев, над которыми они с Линдой только что пролетали.

Мир, созданный их воображением с помощью единственной, уникальной и уже утратившей свою силу капсулы, чудился теперь не менее реальным, чем их физическое бытие. Волшебный лес, озеро, старый деревянный дом и возможность прыгать прямо в небо, казалось, продолжали где-то существовать: за закрытой дверью или в кроличьей норе. Открой дверь, шагни – и испробуешь волшебную страну на вкус.

– Эверард создает свой мир? – словно вторя его мыслям, неожиданно усмехнулась Линда.

Франц остолбенел и резко лег на спину, понимая, что щеки покрылись густым румянцем. Грудная клетка отчаянно расширялась, он не мог понять охватившего его внезапного чувства. Это было похоже на эмоциональный шторм, в котором помимо прочих чувств сквозила нешуточная тревога.

Он впервые боялся потерять Эверарда. Он не мог себе это объяснить.

 

Приборы навигации показывали, что акваскаф приближается к главному подводному входу. В целях экономии донная подсветка была выключена, и сквозь прозрачный корпус на них взирала лишь черная мгла.

Асадзи Кидо смотрел перед собой. Акваскаф был единственным способом попасть на Искусственный остров. Его люди пользовались им постоянно, порой по несколько раз за день, но каждый раз в кабине повисало глубокое молчание. И предопределенность неизбежного конца становилась физически ощутимой. Впрочем, сейчас он был так же близок к смерти, как в момент своего рождения, ибо она всегда была рядом.

Перед самой стыковкой корпус неожиданно дал течь, и им пришлось организованно облачаться в гидрокостюмы, как на начальном этапе строительства.

Одежда успела намокнуть, и Асадзи был недоволен. Но волновал его отнюдь не испорченный костюм: через несколько дней его владения посетит важный гость (по сути, многое здесь организовывалось и строилось только ради него), и еше не хватало, чтобы подобный инцидент произошел во время визита.

Не сдерживая гнев, Кидо щедро раздавал пощечины, выстроив ответственных за стыковку в ряд. Так было удобнее: одним ударом по лицу сразу двоим, – экономия времени, экономия сил.

Он знал, что его ждут в одном из приемных залов. Он для этого сюда и приехал.

Меняя одежду, Кидо просматривал записи перемещений Линта и его протеже.

А мальчонка был весьма хорош собой… И Линт им дорожил, – это было заметно еще при первой встрече.

Застегивая запонки, Асадзи думал об этом, и предвкушение скорой встречи наполняло его физически ощутимой истомой.

Он зашел в лифт и, сделав глубокий вдох, нажал на нужную панель. Он давно не испытывал такого довольства жизнью и собой. Всё шло по плану.

В западной башне еще продолжались работы, проводились последние необходимые приготовления. У Линта будет время посмотреть Японию, а у него будет время как следует его встретить.

Партнер… Кидо усмехнулся. Линт многое для него сделал. Но этого было мало. Теперь, когда выяснилось, что у него можно взять гораздо больше, простого сотрудничества стало недостаточно. Он получит всё.

В круглом зале его уже ждали. Истекающий кровью бородатый гайдзин… Кровь сочилась у него из носа и из ушей, но его ребята тут были ни при чем: так действовала «амальгама». Кидо слышал, что люди Эверарда Линта называли ее «порошком».

– Ты обещал заплатить нам пять частей, – зло процедил гайдзин.

– Я дал две, – улыбнулся Кидо. – Разве тебе одному не хватит?

– Всё ушло на материалы… – бородач шмыгнул носом, промакивая кровь. – И мне нужны деньги на лечение.

– Я говорил не светиться здесь?

– Ха! Как будто я сам смог бы! Это твои люди приволокли меня…

Кидо понимающе усмехнулся.

Всё началось с кеметовой жидкости. Когда вместе со смертью Колдмана стали просачиваться данные, они с Каллизеном выкупили информацию у департамента и в тайне от Линта приступили к самостоятельному синтезу кемета. Склонить на свою сторону другие филиалы оказалось плевым делом: ситуация сулила большие выгоды.

Но вместо кемета его спецы по той же формуле случайно создали «амальгаму». Однако, как довольно скоро выяснилось, мутаген нуждался в особом носителе и без него был бесполезен. Попытки улучшить формулу давали только временный, но весьма ошеломляющий эффект: то телепортацию, то потерю памяти. А потом приходила смерть. Ко всем попробовавшим, кроме Линта. Асадзи слышал о нем много сказок. В них было трудно поверить, но он верил.

Тогда-то он и нанял бригаду маргинальных нарко-химиков. Они синтезировали «амальгаму» по всему миру, создавали видимость бурной деятельности, заметали следы – в общем, развлекались как могли.

Сами того не подозревая, они выполнили свою работу – привлекли внимание Линта.

– Хорошо, я заплачу обещанное, – Кидо кивнул. – На этом и расстанемся. Выздоравливай.

Его парни помогли бородачу встать.

Кидо проводил их взглядом и направился к лифту. У самого входа он бросил взгляд на помощника и небрежно провел рукой у горла, отдавая приказ.

Вот и всё. Этот был последним. Если не его люди, то «амальгама» точно его прикончит. Но Кидо не любил оставлять дела на волю случая.

Эти люди прекрасно справились со своей задачей. Больше в них не было надобности.

 

Йокогама показалась Демьену еще одним районом Токио, настолько незаметным был переход между двумя городами, но воздуха здесь было больше, как и простора. Днем в атмосфере улиц ему чудилось что-то европейское, но ближе к ночи вернулось ощущение незримой азиатской тайны.

Вечером всё вокруг обретало совершенно особое звучание. Запах еды, шипение масла и ряды деликатесов на уличных лотках. В неоновом свете оттенки размывались, и все бутоны сакуры на изысканных изломах веток казались невинно белыми. Демьен всматривался в лица прохожих, прислушивался к интонациям чужого языка и к городскому шуму, пытаясь разгадать эту тайну. В наполненных весенней сыростью сумерках она становилась доступнее и всё же каждый раз ускользала, едва он пытался ее ухватить. Что-то зыбкое, на грани ощущений, что-то неуловимое, как дзэн, что-то за пределами слов.

Это было странно, но сейчас ему сильнее, чем прежде, хотелось брать Эверарда за руку, льнуть к нему, держаться за него. И желание это было сильнее, чем в пятнадцать лет.

Гуляя по набережной, Демьен ел фрикадельки «цукуне», наслаждался ощущением прохладного ветра в волосах и пытался понять, что за меланхолия охватила Такехико. Тот как всегда был рядом, но казался до странности отсутствующим и сильнее обычного погруженным в свои мысли.

Здесь они ели рамен.

Здесь же, уже поздно ночью, Демьен увидел пьяного японца, который, не стесняясь, отливал прямо на станции метро.

Утром они направились в сторону Фудзи и ее озер, но величественный вулкан застенчиво прятался за облаками.

В Киото они остановились на сутки. Исторические строения в городе перемежались с современными зданиями, и вездесущие фонарики с иероглифами наполняли всё вокруг ощущением праздника.

Район Гион был изысканно прекрасен! Здесь, как нигде раньше, чувствовался дух старой Японии. Деревянные постройки, девчонки в цветных кимоно…

Небо наконец прояснилось, и гулять по узким улочкам было особенно приятно.

Здесь Демьен впервые в жизни увидел гейшу. Судя по тому, как она бодро убегала в свой деревянный домик семенящей походкой, это была самая настоящая гейша, а не просто девчонка в цветном кимоно. Эверард рассказал ему, что в Японии не сложно заказать проститутку, одетую и накрашенную подобным образом, но ждать любовных утех от настоящей гейши – глупо.

Демьен зачаровано смотрел ей вслед. Была ли она красивой? Он не знал… Хотел бы он посетить чайный домик?.. Эверард говорил, что искусство гейши – не только песни и танцы, но и умение ублажать умной беседой, а какой смысл, если не знаешь японского?..

Что-то в образе гейш, в исходящем от них шлейфе таинственности, утонченности и недоступности, очаровывало Демьена. Пожалуй, он не отказался бы тайком залезть одной из них под кимоно, но гораздо сильнее ему хотелось примерить этот образ на себя.

 

За окном снова шел дождь.

Демьен не знал, следуют ли за ними люди Эверарда или они отправились в это путешествие втроем.

Автомобиль летел над шоссе на низкой высоте. Эверард, погрузившись в свои мысли, бездумно смотрел в окно. Отражение его лица в покрытом сверкающими каплями стекле, будоражило Демьена до дрожи. В груди ныло. Когда у Эверарда был такой взгляд, Демьен знал, что тот вспоминает что-то очень давнее и драгоценное. Думает о ком-то другом. Не о нем.

Он ненавидел этот взгляд!

Хотелось закричать от боли или выдернуть Эверарда из воспоминаний, но он только угрюмо смотрел в окно, надеясь поймать в нем отражение противоположного стекла, и в нем – отражение Эверарда. Отражение отражений… Он тяжело вздохнул.

Эверард обернулся, накрывая его руку ладонью.

– Устал? – спросил он спокойно.

– Немного, – Демьен устремил на него тоскливый взгляд.

– Скоро будем в Осаке.

Демьен не мог избавиться от трепета в груди. Его тревожило проникающее в салон дымчатое освещение, и едва уловимая магнитодинамическая пульсация системы очистки лобового стекла. Ощущения сливались с волнением, с чем-то тянущим в солнечном сплетении.

Он плавно двинулся по сиденью, придвигаясь ближе, ныряя любовнику под руку.

– О чем задумался? – спросил он тихо, чтобы не слышал Такехико.

– Да так… вспомнил кое-что.

– Билли? – с трудом скрывая негодование, Демьен заглянул Эверарду в лицо. Тот беззвучно рассмеялся, откидывая голову на подголовник.

– Ты уже и мысли мои читаешь? – его темные глаза мерцали веселым огнем.

– Ненавижу, когда ты думаешь о ком-то другом! – прошипел Демьен. – И что именно ты вспоминал?

Эверард смеялся от души: расслабленно и с явным удовольствием. И смех этот лишал негодование Демьена всякой силы. Неожиданно Эверард наклонил голову и прошептал ему на ухо:

– Вспоминал, как он мне в первый раз отсасывал…

Демьен подлетел, едва не врезавшись головой в потолок.

– Ты издеваешься?!.. – выдохнул он. – Нет, правда! Ты… ты так специально говоришь?..

Демьен заметил, как Эверард смотрит вперед, и вспомнил о сидящем за рулем секретаре.

– Нет, я честно ответил на твой вопрос, – произнес Эверард приглушенно. В его глазах светилась нежность.

– Но почему ты так говоришь?!.. – с дрожью прошептал Демьен, впиваясь в него взглядом, пытаясь понять.

– Ты же хотел знать правду?

– Ты говоришь мне это, чтобы сделать больно?

– Нет, я говорю это, потому что ты спросил. Потому что не хочу тебе врать. Ты спросил – я ответил. Если ты еще не заметил, я всегда говорю тебе правду.

– Но почему ты об этом вспоминаешь?! Почему сейчас?!!

– Да просто вспомнилось!..

– И как? – Демьен смотрел на него упрямо, в глазах стояли слезы. – Было приятно?!..

– Что именно? – промурлыкал Эверард ему на ухо.

– Ты знаешь что! – гневно прошипел Демьен, ненавидя его сейчас, ненавидя замкнутое пространство тачки, из которой некуда было деться, и цветущую Японию, и всех японцев поголовно, а в особенности того, который сидел сейчас за рулем и напряженно прислушивался к их разговору.

– Не понимаю пока, о чем ты, – признался едва слышным шепотом Эверард. – Было приятно вспоминать или когда Билли отсасывал?

Слова и сам сводящий с ума голос электрошоком прошлись по нервам, проникая прямо в мозг. Демьен впился в Эверарда пальцами, комкая его пиджак и галстук.

Бросив ненавидящий взгляд в сторону безучастного с виду Такехико, он прижался губами к уху любовника и выдавил:

– Как в первый раз отсасывал.

– А ты и правда хочешь это знать, – усмехнулся Эверард. – Было неожиданно и приятно, – коротко ответил он.

Демьен старался подавить тяжелое дыхание, не замечая, что всё так же сжимает в кулаке его одежду.

– И как это было? – не мигая, спросил он.

Эверард наклонил к нему голову и, немного помолчав, произнес еле слышно:

– Мы целовались у стены и, расстегнув ширинки, ласкали друг друга, терлись членами… Это было… долго. Сексуальное напряжение становилось невыносимым. И вдруг он опустился передо мной на колени и взял мой член в рот.

Демьен покраснел, парализованный смущением, возбуждением, ревностью и болью.

– А ты ему тогда уже отсасывал? – прошептал он, зажмурившись.

– Не раз.

– И часто ты об этом вспоминаешь? – всхлипнул он.

– Нет, – Эверард мягко усмехнулся, успокаивающе гладя его пальцем по щеке. – Гораздо чаще я думаю о тебе…

– Ты думаешь обо мне? – удивился Демьен, настораживаясь. – Ну, в смысле… об этом? – он покосился в сторону Такехико.

Эверард тоже на него посмотрел и, что-то заметив, не сдержал веселую улыбку. Демьен вдруг понял, что всё так же сжимает в кулаке пиджак, и с усилием разжал пальцы.

– Ты вспоминаешь о том, как мы занимаемся сексом? – прошептал он осторожно ему на ухо.

– Да, – Эверард потянулся и наконец нажал на кнопку, отгораживаясь от передней части авто. Демьен удивился, почему он не сделал этого раньше, но Эверард уже горячо целовал его в губы.

– Довольно часто… – шептал он.

– Правда? – не мог поверить Демьен, возбуждаясь от одной только этой мысли. – И о чем ты вспоминаешь?

– Обо всем… о тебе. О том, какой ты…

Демьен дрожал, растворяясь в прикосновениях и поцелуях. Струящиеся по стеклу капли отзывались мурашками. Ловя губами дыхание любовника, он провел рукой по его ширинке. Член распирал брюки.

– Что тебя так возбудило? Воспоминания?.. – спросил он с обидой.

– Нет, твоя глупая истерика, – усмехнулся Эверард, не отпуская его.

– Она не глупая. И это не истерика.

Эверард скользнул ладонями ему под свитер, будоража прикосновениями.

– Думаешь, Такехико что-нибудь слышно?.. – дрожа от страсти, спросил Демьен.

Эверард раздел его и, глянув в сторону окна, снял пиджак.

– Шум мотора, – с затаенной ностальгией ответил он.

 


	134. Chapter 134

### 20

 

Путешествие по Внутреннему Японскому морю было неспешным и чарующим. Убаюканный мерным гулом парома и плеском воды, Демьен стоял у перил, наслаждаясь теплом и живописными видами. Погода наконец наступила ясная и почти безветренная, и чем дальше на юг они продвигались, тем теплее становилось и тем активнее цвела сакура.

Демьен рассматривал очертания небольших островков вдали, но всё его внимание было сосредоточено на Эверарде. Тот остался в машине, чтобы сделать деловой звонок, и Демьен готов был поклясться, что он смотрит на него, ибо спиной чувствовал его взгляд и ту особую магнетическую ауру, которая так будоражила его и волновала.

Паром плыл в Мацуяму. Демьен знал, что это конечный пункт их путешествия, после которого Эверард обещал отправить его домой, но Демьен готов был пойти на что угодно, лишь бы вернуться в Нью-Йорк вместе.

По прибытию провинциальные улочки Мацуямы напомнили ему родной Бергамо: только если в Италии над городом возвышалась средневековая крепость, здесь на холме красовался феодальный японский замок. Трамваи, черепичные крыши, выстеленные кое-где булыжником дороги, и само странное сочетание современности и старины – всё это окунало его в ностальгию, хотя в самой архитектуре двух городов не было ничего общего.

Когда они добрались до рёкана, успело стемнеть. Калитка с необычной надстройкой, похожей на пагоду, была приоткрыта. Фонарь щедро освещал ухоженный каменный двор.

У ворот их уже ждали. Демьену показалось, что это люди Эверарда. Во всяком случае, он на это надеялся, ибо большинство из них были японцами, что не переставало его удивлять. Они спешно переносили багаж из машины в номер и кланялись, когда пробегали мимо Эверарда и Такехико. Затесавшаяся среди них женщина в кимоно выглядела растерянной, но тоже приветливо кланялась и что-то говорила на японском, приглашая войти.

«Хозяйка гостиницы…» – решил для себя Демьен.

Следуя за остальными по выложенной булыжником тропинке, он рассматривал цветущие деревья и необычные очертания гостиничной крыши с традиционными для Японии, чуть вздернутыми вверх краями.

Миновав гостеприимно раздвинутые створки дверей, они вошли в гостиничный холл, по-дзенски аскетичный и просторный. Несколько постояльцев в цветастых хлопчатобумажных кимоно пили чай, сидя на полу вокруг широкого стола, и с любопытством поглядывали в их сторону.

Демьен осматривался с не меньшим интересом.

В холле было еще два протяженных приземистых стола с подушками вокруг. И хотя они стояли довольно свободно друг от друга, огромное пространство зала казалось пустым. На стенах кое-где висели панно и гобелены. Вот, пожалуй, и всё. Простая гармония и геометрия форм.

В Киото они уже останавливались в подобном рёкане. Неужели опять придется спать на полу?..

– …говорит, что людям с татуировками сюда нельзя, – донесся до него голос Такехико.

– У меня нет татуировок, – снисходительно улыбнулся Эверард, глядя на хозяйку рёкана.

Такехико перевел. Он что-то еще ей говорил. Видимо, убеждал, что у него тоже нет татуировок. Демьен и сам это прекрасно знал, но женщина, похоже, не верила.

– Эй, иди сюда, – Эверард позвал одного из оставшихся на улице парней. Когда тот спешно подбежал и поклонился, он взял его, как котенка за шкирку, и сходу задрал пиджак вместе с рубашкой, демонстрируя женщине его чистую спину. Парень, обескураженный, глупо засмеялся. Женщина тоже смущенно захихикала себе в ладонь.

– Видите? Мы не якудза, – Эверард отпустил парня. – Покажи ей, – обратился он к Такехико.

Тот растерялся, но, взяв себя в руки, смиренно кивнул и расстегнул пиджак.

Японцы за столиком заметно оживились. Демьен испытывал смутную тревогу, пока секретарь с отсутствующим видом, словно погрузившись в медитацию, расстегивал рубашку. Эверард с усмешкой изучал его лицо. Во всем этом было нечто большее, Демьен чувствовал.

– Что он делает? – не выдержал он.

– Раздевается, – спокойно ответил Эверард.

– Я вижу! Но зачем?!

– Ты же слышал, что с татуировками нельзя… Как видишь, ты вне подозрений, – усмехнулся он.

– Какое глупое правило!.. – кипятился Демьен.

Но хозяйка гостиницы явно не считала это правило глупым. Нырнув Такехико под рубашку, она с немалым удовольствием ее приподнимала и рассматривала его спину и грудь. Лицо у Такехико было говорящим. Скрывая смех, Эверард уткнулся в кулак.

– Всё в порядке? – спросил он у зардевшегося и спешно натянувшего пиджак Такехико, как только досмотр закончился.

– Да, – тот коротко поклонился, словно извиняясь. – Она спрашивает, не хотите ли вы чаю с весенними вагаси?

Эверард озорно посмотрел на Демьена. – Ты как?

– Понятия не имею, о чем она, – буркнул тот, расстроенный.

Они вышли на улицу и направились вглубь сада. Тропинка вела к стоящему в отдалении домику. Снаружи он напоминал уменьшенную копию рёкана. В сумерках казалось, что в саду и над самим домом витает туман.

Хозяйка включила свет и показала на этажерку с гэта – деревянными сандалиями. Демьен разулся, но переобуваться не стал.

– А кимоно нам тоже выдадут? – спросил он любовника, когда женщина наконец ушла.

– Юката? – улыбнулся Эверард. – А как же! Тебе какие больше нравятся: с розовыми цветочками или с голубыми разводами?

Демьен хихикнул. Пока Эверард с Такехико обсуждали дальнейший план действий, он прошел в номер, ступая по мягкой циновке. Вся мебель в холле была приземистой: маленькая подставка с огромной вазой, тумбочки, широкий стол. На стене висело панно с размашистыми иероглифами.

Разговоры в прихожей стихли. Демьен понял, что остался один. Спешно выглянув в сад, он успел разглядеть в свете садовых фонарей удаляющиеся спины любовника и его секретаря.

Всё стихло… Только отчетливо слышался плеск воды. Похоже, где-то рядом текла река.

Демьен вернулся, не зная, чем себя занять. В зале было несколько дверей. Он раздвинул первые. Они оказались легкими и тонкими. Демьен проверил – между деревянными рейками действительно была проклеена плотная бумага. Сквозь такие перегородки, наверное, слышен даже шепот, не то что стоны… Демьен покраснел. Не дай бог Такехико опять будет ночевать вместе с ними!

Глазам открывалось небольшое помещение с огромным во всю стену окном в сад. Спальня? Кабинет? Проникающий с улицы свет фонарей отражался в столешнице низкого стола и спинках плетеных кресел без ножек.

Демьен осторожно прикрыл за собой створки и бесшумно скользнул в полумраке по покрытому циновками полу, присматриваясь. Кресла были легкими, и в каждом из них лежало по пухлой подушке под попу.

Окна выходили во внутренний дворик. Наверное, днем здесь было очень приятно пить чай и любоваться садом. Вдалеке горели огни многоэтажек, но в пределах огороженного забором пространства всё напоминало феодальную Японию: аккуратно подстриженные кустики, выложенные булыжником дорожки и миниатюрные фонарики.

Демьену захотелось задержаться в Мацуяме подольше. Он смотрел на цветущие деревья, но видел тусклый свет бумажного абажура в токийском номере и опять чувствовал грудью гладкую поверхность стола. В кожу впивались фантомные веревки. Он вновь хотел быть связанным…

Из эротических воспоминаний его вывело позвякивание посуды. Он радостно бросился в холл, но, распахнув створки, замер от удивления: у низенького столика сидели две молодые японки, одетые, как гейши.

Увидев его, они переглянулись и хихикнули. Но потом, словно взяв себя в руки, чинно поклонились и поздоровались:

– Коничива! Коничива годзаимас!

– Кон… Коничива… – пробормотал Демьен, испытывая тихую панику от осознания, что Эверард и Такехико еще не вернулись и что он остался один на один с этими яркими, как весенний луг, японками. А может, поэтому его и оставили здесь одного?..

Демьен вспомнил, как Эверард в шутку предлагал снять японскую проститутку. Может, это была совсем не шутка? Демьен покосился на входную дверь, представляя, как спешно удирает по саду босиком.

Стараясь скрыть смущение, но только становясь всё более неуклюжим с каждым движением, Демьен примостился за столиком. Девочки тут же налили ему зеленый чай и вежливо поклонились.

– Спасибо, – пробормотал Демьен, не поднимая глаз. – Дозо… эм, – он пытался припомнить хоть что-то из услышанного от Эверарда за эту неделю. – Домо аригато! – обрадовался он, вспомнив.

Девчонки не сдержали веселый смех. Озорные, расфуфыренные, они с интересом смотрели на него горящими глазами и многозначительно переглядывались.

– Вы говорите по-английски? – спросил он, глотнув чаю. Скулы полыхали лихорадочным румянцем, но Демьен ничего не мог с ним поделать, понимая, что кажется этим девушкам забавным и поэтому они ни за что не признаются, даже если действительно знают английский язык.

– Дайфукумоти, – выразительно выпучив глаза, девушка протянула ему блюдце с непонятной розовой лепешкой, изящно обвернутой листком вишни. Сверху лежал цветок сакуры, довольно невзрачного вида, словно перед этим его варили в сахарном сиропе или выдерживали в спирте.

Делать было нечего. Демьен кивнул и попробовал покрытую сахарной пудрой лепешку. Внутри оказалась темно-бордовая начинка. Девчонки, открыв рты, с восторгом в глазах следили за каждым его движением. Демьен не мог разобрать, из чего сделана начинка, но саму лепешку явно готовили из сладкого риса. Лист вишни на контрасте показался соленым. Скоро Демьен понял, что тот действительно был маринованным. Вместе с зеленым чаем угощение было довольно вкусным, хотя назвать это «сладостями» он мог с большой натяжкой.

– Вкусно, – кивнул он в ответ на их вопросительные взгляды и вновь смутился, вспомнив об «облегченном» варианте гейши… Может, это они и были?

Девчонки обменивались лукавыми взглядами и посматривали на него ободряюще.

Ну всё… Точно гейши! То есть не те гейши, а те которые… Черт! Где же Эверард?! Или хотя бы Такехико?

Демьен как никогда ждал возвращения секретаря.

– Коре ва монака дес, – произнесла одна из девушек, с поклоном предлагая ему другую сладость.

Демьен покраснел, не поняв ни слова. На тарелочке лежали розовые печенья в форме цветков сакуры. Между хрустящими вафельными створками он вновь обнаружил странную темно-бордовую начинку. Он молча ел, запивая чаем, и стараясь не смотреть на своих внезапных визави. Лицо горело всё сильнее. Может, в угощениях был афродизиак? Ну всё…

Допив чай, он молча поклонился, не зная, как их выпроводить. Девчонки встали и церемонно поклонились. Демьен испытал облегчение: похоже, они собирались уходить.

Но не успел он выдохнуть, как одна из них приблизилась к нему. Что-то лопоча, она наклонилась и попыталась снять с него тонкий свитер.

Демьен обмер. Это была подстава! Где Эверард? Почему его так подло оставили наедине с этими… с этими…

Пока вторая девушка доставала из шкафчика стопку приготовленной заранее хлопчатобумажной одежды, первая что-то говорила и жестами показывала, что надо встать.

Демьен понятия не имел, что делать дальше и как лучше поступить. Может, это традиция такая?.. Ну, вроде подготовки к СПА?

Вторая девушка оставила стопку одежды, принесла из прихожей гэта и бросилась первой на помощь, жестами убеждая его, что лучше уступить им и подняться.

Демьен сдался и вылез из-за стола.

Сердце оглушительно стучало. Он чувствовал стеснение и странное замешательство, позволяя им себя раздевать.

Их подбадривания и болтовня возымели странный эффект. Словно загипнотизированный, он не мог им сопротивляться. Их деликатные, ласкающие руки казались материнскими. Демьен не помнил, чтобы Джеки когда-либо так заботливо его раздевала. И с ней он не вел себя так безучастно, одеревеневший от стыда и шока, растерянный и покорный, словно пятилетний ребенок.

Тем временем девчонки аккуратно спустили с него джинсы вместе с бельем.

Демьен сглотнул. Мысль, что Эверард специально всё это устроил и прямо сейчас наблюдает за ним из какого-нибудь укромного помещения, была неожиданно возбуждающей. Ведь любовник хотел посмотреть, как он ведет себя с женщинами…

О господи, только бы член не встал!.. Только бы не встал!..

Сдерживая неровное дыхание, Демьен покосился вниз. Но подлец уже стоял во всей красе, прижимаясь к животу. Стыдно стало вдвойне.

Девушки поглаживали его тело и больше не хихикали, только что-то ласково говорили на японском.

Когда они повели его в противоположную часть зала и раздвинули створки, Демьен с изумлением обнаружил выстеленную камнем душевую с широкой во всю стену стеклянной дверью, за которой виднелся каменный онсен с термальной водой. Пар обильно поднимался в воздух.

Девушки усадили его на низенькую скамеечку и, закрепив свои широкие рукава, облили его теплой водой.

Они что-то говорили, пока тщательно растирали его мыльными губками, и в этой бессмысленной для него болтовне чудилось что-то успокаивающее. Член болезненно пульсировал. Одна из девушек скользнула по нему ладонью, Демьен зажмурился и задрожал, мыча сквозь сомкнутые губы. Лицо полыхало.

Вторая девушка смыла с него пену и отвлеклась. Пока она открывала стеклянную дверь на улицу, Демьен украдкой провел ладонью по гладкой ноге той, что ласкала его, и не сдержал улыбку, вспоминая свое недавнее желание нырнуть гейше под кимоно. Он вспомнил свои игрища с Сэм, и стыд душной волной прилил к лицу. Рука замерла между бедер. Тяжело дыша, он так и не решился забраться выше, хотя девушка явно была не против.

В душевую проникал прохладный вечерний воздух. Чувствуя его всем своим телом, Демьен поспешил спрятаться в вытесанный из камня бассейн под открытым небом. Вода была горячей и прозрачной. Демьену показалось, что она размеренно поднимается от самого дна. Он кожей чувствовал ее течение.

Глубоко вздохнув, он откинулся на теплый каменный бортик. Девушки присели рядом. Демьен зажмурил глаза, когда одна из них скользнула рукой по его груди. Ему было стыдно и в то же время упоительно приятно. Ладонь обхватила стоящий колышком член. Кусая губы и уже не сдерживая стоны, Демьен падал вглубь самого себя. Вторая девушка поглаживала его плечи и грудь, что-то нашептывая на ухо. Он дрожал от неоднозначности ситуации и вводящего в озноб сочетания холодного воздуха и горячей воды. Прикосновения казались до того обезличенными, что он мог с легкостью представить на их месте кого угодно.

Издалека, словно из тумана доносился чей-то разговор. Неожиданно створки душевой открылись. Девушки отпрянули от него в разные стороны.

– У-у-у!.. – протянул Эверард, срываясь на смех, и спешно задвинул створки. Демьен, обернувшись, ошарашенно уставился на закрытую дверь. Он успел заметить, каким удивленным было лицо Эверарда. О боже!.. Неужели тот был не в курсе?!!

Демьен вскочил, но тут же сел в воду, пряча стояк. Девушки, успев поправить кимоно, поспешили в помещение. Демьен, тяжело дыша, уткнулся в ладони. Перед глазами носились черные круги. Он смотрел перед собой отсутствующим взглядом и не знал, что делать дальше. Он чувствовал себя таким виноватым!

В доме что-то происходило, но две двери мешали разобрать детали.

Господи… Демьен провел мокрыми руками по лицу и тяжело сполз по краю онсена. Пар поднимался в темное небо.

Прошло несколько долгих минут, и наконец в душевой послышались разговоры. Демьен обернулся и сквозь стеклянные двери увидел, как Эверард раздевается. К его огромному изумлению вокруг любовника уже крутились те самые девушки, весело хихикая в ответ на его фразы. Они обходительно забирали снятую одежду и уносили ее в комнату.

Демьен с шумом развернулся на живот, наблюдая за происходящим и понимая, что просто взорвется, если те решат точно так же «позаботиться» об Эверарде.

Любовник сел на низкую скамейку, заплел волосы и, включив душ, намылился.

Девушки вернулись. Демьен напряженно следил, как Эверард что-то говорит им, те кланяются и уходят.

Боже… Демьен выдохнул и, перевернувшись на спину, сполз в воду. Прохладный воздух приятно лизал разгоряченное влажное лицо. Мгновение тишины длилось и длилось. Наконец дверь отъехала. Эверард, как был обнаженный, вышел на улицу и залез в бассейн.

Демьен молчал. Ночь, воздух, чувства – всё было слишком насыщенного тона.

Эверард глубоко вздохнул и расслабленно вытянулся, опустив голову на каменный бортик.

– Я думал, что вода в термальном источнике должна быть странной на вкус и запах, – нарушая затянувшуюся паузу, пробормотал Демьен.

– Это обычный источник, – спокойно ответил Эверард.

– А бывают другие? – подавленно спросил Демьен.

– Бывают… – Эверард посмотрел на него, вопрошающе изогнув бровь. – Чувствуешь себя виноватым, что ли?

– Прости... – Демьен сел, боясь поднять глаза. – Я думал, это ты их послал.

Эверард усмехнулся. – Ну и лицо у тебя было…

Демьен покраснел. – Я думал, что ты где-нибудь спрятался и смотришь на меня.

– Вот мне больше делать нечего! Хотя… – Эверард рассмеялся, глядя в ночное небо. – Я видел, как они шли через сад с подносами. Но и представить не мог, что ты успеешь развести их на секс. Причем, обеих сразу.

Демьен дернулся. – Я-я-я?!! – протянул он, выпрямляясь.

– Ну а кто? Не я же, – Эверард посмотрел на него с усмешкой. Его глубокие глаза мерцали. Демьен на секунду забыл обо всем, завороженный.

– А где вы в это время были? – спросил он с подозрением, не в силах оторваться от его глаз. Казалось, космическая тьма в них гипнотизирует сама по себе, помимо воли Эверарда, уже самим своим существованием.

– Здесь неподалеку… В саду. Обсуждали с ребятами дальнейший план действий… Если бы знал, что в это время ты показываешь мне эротическое шоу, уломав сразу двух девчонок, давно бы пришел. Причем окольными путями.

– Да они сами меня раздели! – не выдержал Демьен. – Я даже не сопротивлялся… Думал, это ты им велел!

– М-м… Значит, это их инициатива? А вот тут я уже начинаю ревновать, – Эверард привлек его к себе на колени и горячо поцеловал. – Я их понимаю.

Демьен страстно обнимал его, вибрируя от опьяняющей близости.

– Хотя бы кончил? – спросил Эверард, скользя одной рукой по его бедру и зарываясь другой во влажные волосы.

– Нет, – едва дыша, ответил Демьен.

– Что ж, хотя бы чаю попил… Как тебе вагаси?

– Это та розовая фигня на тарелке?

– Японские сладости к чаю.

– А… ну да, – мрачно ответил Демьен. – Они меня еще и афродизиаком угостили.

– Что? – рассмеялся Эверард.

– Ага, в тех вафельных корзиночках была непонятная субстанция коричнево-бордового цвета. И в рисовых лепешках тоже.

Эверард задохнулся от смеха. – Малыш, это анко! Паста из бобов фасоли.

– Да ну-у, что это за сладости – из фасоли? – протянул Демьен разочарованно.

– А по-моему, вкусно, – усмехнулся Эверард. – Ты прав, неплохо бы уже и поужинать…

– А если бы у меня была татуировка? – спросил Демьен, когда они вылезли из воды и обтерлись полотенцами.

– Пришлось бы искать другой онсен, – ответил Эверард, накидывая темно-синее юката.

– А почему сюда не пускают людей с татуировками?

– В Японии их традиционно делают якудза.

– И что? Почему якудза нельзя в онсен?

– Ну ты дурачок, – засмеялся Эверард, открывая дверь в душевую. – Кому нужны лишние проблемы?

– А как же они купаются? – не унимался Демьен. – Ну, в смысле… Им же тоже, наверное, хочется?

– Бедненькие якудза, – усмехнулся любовник, заходя в гостиную. – Не волнуйся, у них есть собственные онсены.

После ужина стол и кресла из отдельной комнаты убрали. Вместо них, вернувшись из туалета, Демьен обнаружил три широких футона.

– Что?!.. – выдохнул он.

Поверх каждой постели лежало по сложенному стопкой пижамному комплекту и по цветку сакуры. Задыхаясь от возмущения, Демьен схватил крайний футон и потащил его к двери. Мало того, что для них с Эверардом приготовили отдельные постели, так еще и третий матрас! Да они издеваются!

Застав его за перетаскиванием футона, Эверард согнулся в беззвучном смехе.

– Положи на место, – всё еще смеясь, велел он, заходя в комнату. В руках у него был фарфоровый кувшинчик. Глотнув саке, Эверард поставил тару на низенькую тумбочку у стены и задвинул бумажные створки, прикрывая окно. Демьен смотрел на него и едва не плакал, понимая, что спорить бесполезно.

– Почему Такехико не может переночевать в гостиной, как раньше? – всё же спросил он.

– Следующей ночью так и сделаем, – Эверард забрал у него футон и расстелил чуть в стороне от двух остальных.

– А в эту?.. – давя обиду, Демьен наблюдал, как любовник сдвигает вплотную два оставшихся матраса. Но что толку?!

Эверард не отвечал.

– Мы правда останемся здесь еще на одну ночь? – спросил Демьен тише.

– Да, малыш, – Эверард подошел и привлек его к себе за талию. – Эта ночь и следующая, а потом ты полетишь домой, – он прижался к его губам, одурманивая долгим глубоким поцелуем. Язык чувственно скользнул в рот. Демьен задрожал, истекая. Эверард сжал его ягодицы сквозь юката и со стоном отпустил.

– Эверард… – выдохнул Демьен умоляюще, когда тот отстранился. Он едва дышал от желания и не знал, как еще ему объяснить, что сходит с ума уже сейчас и не хочет дожидаться следующей ночи.

– Я не хочу улетать без тебя.

– Поговорим об этом завтра, – Эверард взял саке и протянул ему. – Ложись спать, я скоро буду.

Оставшись в одиночестве, Демьен убрал с постели пижаму и смахнул с подушки цветок сакуры. Выключив свет, он снял юката и нырнул под объемное теплое одеяло.

Через несколько минут в комнату зашел Такехико. Успев привыкнуть к темноте, Демьен угрюмо наблюдал, как тот раздевается.

– А где Эверард? – спросил он, когда японец, как и он, проигнорировав пижаму, залез в свою постель.

– Скоро придет, – ответил тот.

Демьен смотрел в потолок и вдруг резко подскочил. Сердце сжалось от горького подозрения. – А где те девушки, что приносили нам чай? – спросил он, стараясь говорить как можно спокойнее, но не в силах справиться с нервной дрожью в голосе.

– В рёкане, наверное, – равнодушно ответил Такехико. – Чего-то хочешь? Я могу принести.

Демьен подорвался и бросился к двери.

Створки открылись перед самым носом, и он едва не врезался в Эверарда.

– Куда ты так несешься?.. – тихо произнес тот, возвращая его в комнату. – Такехико, почему Демьен от тебя голышом убегает?

Эверард говорил с напускной строгостью, но в голосе слышался сдерживаемый смех.

Демьен готов был поклясться, что японец смущенно напрягся, не зная, что сказать.

– Ложись, чего подорвался? – Эверард подтолкнул его к футону. – Или ты в туалет бежал?

– Нет, – тяжело дыша, Демьен вернулся в постель. Ревнивые подозрения клокотали в груди. Хотелось расспросить Эверарда обо всем или хотя бы проверить… Но Такехико. Проклятье! Почему он сегодня должен ночевать здесь?!

Эверард разделся и лег под свое одеяло.

Демьен ждал, глядя в потолок. Смутный свет уличных фонарей просачивался сквозь бумажные створки. В тишине ночи отчетливо слышался звук струящейся по камням воды. Дыхание Такехико было ровным и спокойным, но он явно еще не спал. Демьен пытался прикинуть, можно ли трахнуть японку за то время, что Эверард отсутствовал? Может, промолчать и не позориться?

– Где ты был? – тихо спросил он через несколько минут, развернувшись к любовнику лицом. Тот открыл глаза и, прежде чем ответить, несколько мгновений молча рассматривал его в темноте.

– Проверял обстановку.

– Точно? – прошептал Демьен.

– Точно, – усмехнулся Эверард. – Спи.

 


	135. Chapter 135

### 21

 

Пар поднимался над водой и становился всё гуще. С приближением вечера температура падала, но Демьен не чувствовал холода. Вылезать из онсена не хотелось.

Перед глазами всё еще стояли увиденные сегодня мощные крепостные стены замка Мацуяма, с высоты которых открывался потрясающий вид на город и залив, и красоты сада Ниномару, где они наслаждались цветением сакуры и чаем с пирожными окаси. Когда Эверард захотел прокатиться по городу на трамвае, Такехико едва удар не хватил. Демьен не знал, что было приятнее: беззаботно бродить по чужому городу на краю света, наслаждаться вкуснейшей японской кухней в тихой закусочной на свежем воздухе, или вот так сидеть в онсене.

Эверард положил руку на каменный бортик у него за спиной и, заглянув в глаза, многозначительно подмигнул. Демьен улыбался. Они молчали, и молчание их наполнялось томительной глубиной. Сидеть в горячей воде под открытым небом было до того приятно! Ему казалось, что Эверард тоже чувствует восхитительную внутреннюю радость.

За спиной послышался звук отъезжающей створки и показался Такехико. Эверард взял у него широкий деревянный поднос и, опустив его на воду, подтолкнул к Демьену.

– Угощайся.

Поднос уверенно держался на воде, чуть покачиваясь. Едва сдерживая восторг, Демьен разлил саке по фарфоровым стаканчикам.

– Босс, это вас, – не спеша уходить, Такехико достал из кармана телефон.

Эверард перевел на него вопросительный взгляд.

– Это Кавагути, – еще тише пояснил тот.

– Вы с ума сошли?

– Линия засекречена.

Пока Эверард разговаривал по телефону – точнее, всё больше слушал – Демьен с наслаждением уплетал ломтики жареной рыбы. Прожаренная корочка, сдобренная соевым соусом и чесноком, хрустела, но внутри снедь была сырой и сочной и просто таяла во рту.

– Что это? – спросил он Такехико, который, присев на корточки у самого края онсена, задумчиво мочил пальцы в воде.

– Кацуо но татаке, – тихо ответил тот, словно это что-то могло объяснить, и бросил взгляд на босса, отчего-то тут же опустив глаза.

Эверард слушал Джиро Кавагути и бездумно наблюдал, как секретарь, зачехленный в деловой костюм, смущенно трогает воду.

После всех этих дней и долгих увещеваний Кавагути был согласен на все условия, оставалось лишь обговорить детали.

– Встретимся завтра, – сказал ему Эверард. – Лучше с утра. Такехико еще позвонит…

Он попрощался. Секретарь, не меняя позы, смотрел на него с вопрошающим вниманием.

– Чего смотришь? – усмехнулся Эверард, отдавая ему телефон. – Раздевайся.

Такехико не сдержал смущенный смех и оглянулся по сторонам.

– Никто не увидит, – подмигнул ему Эверард.

– Босс, вы точно этого хотите?

Демьен, помрачнев, отложил палочки и вытер губы мокрой рукой. Ему совсем не нравилось, как эти двое обмениваются искрящимися от смеха взглядами, словно знают что-то, чего не знает он. Такехико явно был не против посидеть в онсене, но отчего-то выглядел смущенным и то и дело вопрошающе поглядывал на Эверарда.

– Давай, самурай, не ломайся, – тот лукаво прищурился и положил локти на камень за спиной. – Только делай это ме-е-едленно…

Они оба прыснули со смеху, словно это была первоклассная шутка. Демьен угрюмо пил саке, уже не чувствуя его вкуса.

– Надо сначала помыться… – Такехико посмотрел на двери душевой.

– Забудь, – отмахнулся Эверард. – Ты и так чистый. Не лишай нас удовольствия.

Такехико засмеялся, и еще раз убедившись, что никто посторонний не видит, потянул узел галстука. Он раздевался, не глядя в их сторону и не особо торопясь, но достаточно оперативно, чтобы нивелировать любой намек на эротику в жестах. Обстоятельное разоблачение ничем не напоминало стриптиз, и всё же нервные движения его рук завораживали, приковывая внимание к пуговицам и тонким пальцам.

Эверард с усмешкой опустил взгляд и палочками взял с подноса ломтик рыбы.

Не понимая, отчего так тревожно на душе, Демьен внимательно рассматривал японца в вечерних сумерках, пытаясь отыскать хоть что-то необычное, о чем говорил Эверард.

Такехико оставил одежду на камне, стянул белье и поспешил в онсен, тут же уходя в воду по самую шею. Эверард захохотал. Прикрыв глаза ладонью, он еще секунду пытался справиться с эмоциями.

Такехико, держа голову над водой, и тоже чему-то смеясь, подобрался ближе.

– На животе, что ли, ползешь? – не выдержал Эверард. – Угощайся…

– Почему на животе? Здесь достаточно глубоко, – Такехико, не в силах сдержать широкую улыбку, осторожно взял с подноса палочки.

Эверард наблюдал за происходящим с нескрываемым удовольствием. Демьен молчал, надеясь, что рано или поздно тот объяснит, что происходит.

– Надо сходить за добавкой, – заметил Эверард, наблюдая, как секретарь аккуратно, не показываясь из воды, пытается съесть ломтик рыбы.

– Сиди, – велел он ему, поднимаясь. – Тебе еще рано показываться… да и не безопасно.

Накинув юката, он улыбнулся Демьену и ушел через душевую.

Когда за ним закрылась дверь, Демьен выждал немного и тихо спросил:

– Что всё это значит?

Такехико пожал плечами. – Зависит от того, как много босс решил тебе показать, – ответил он, не поднимая глаз.

– Что ты имеешь в виду?

Японец не отвечал. Через время Эверард вернулся и пустил по воде второй поднос с выпивкой и снедью.

– Завтра сходишь в Дого-онсен, – вполголоса сказал он Демьену, залезая в бассейн.

– Один? – Демьен наблюдал, как он наливает саке в маленькие фарфоровые стаканчики.

– Нет, отправлю с тобой кого-нибудь, кому доверяю.

Демьен бросил взгляд на секретаря.

– Не Такехико, – Эверард взял палочки. – Во-первых, он там среди голых в своем пиджаке будет странно смотреться…

Такехико не сдержал тихий смех.

– Во-вторых, – продолжал Эверард. – Он мне нужен завтра на встрече.

На этих словах секретарь стал смертельно серьезным.

– А в-третьих, терпеть не могу общественные бани и парные…

– А я, значит, должен туда идти, – проворчал Демьен. – Еще и один.

– Не сидеть же тебе здесь завтра в одиночестве, – парировал Эверард. – Да и глупо посетить Мацуяму и не побывать в знаменитом Дого-онсене.

Демьен молчал, не зная, чем возразить.

– Завтра встречаемся с Кавагути? – нарушил тишину Такехико.

Эверард кивнул, переводя на него взгляд, и глаза его вновь блеснули внутренним смехом. – Ты готов? – спросил он.

– Да давно уже… – секретарь опустил глаза.

– И дракон готов?

Демьен поперхнулся, боясь представить, о чем это они.

– Да сразу, как только я в воду залез, – уклончиво ответил Такехико.

– Ну тогда показывай, – усмехнулся Эверард.

– Если вы этого хотите, босс, – Такехико смущенно улыбнулся и чуть отстранился от подноса, явно готовясь встать.

Демьен перевел на Эверарда беспокойный взгляд, тот ответил ему, многозначительно подмигнув.

– Давай, Такехико, пока никого не принесло.

Секретарь вздохнул и встал на ноги.

Демьен оцепенел в изумлении. Он смотрел и не мог поверить. В первый момент, когда японец вынырнул, поднимаясь во весь рост, захотелось протереть глаза или сморгнуть, дабы прогнать наваждение: на еще недавно чистой коже красовался затейливый коричневый узор, захватывающий всю правую часть тела. Повинуясь жесту Эверарда, Такехико повернулся спиной. Дракон! Огромный дракон диковинной татуировкой извивался по всей спине и даже заднице.

Демьен сглотнул и спешно опустил глаза, чувствуя, как слезы сжимают горло.

– Если хочешь рассмотреть, не стесняйся, – сказал ему Эверард.

– Да я и так всё вижу… – Демьен потянулся за саке, пальцы дрожали. – И всё это время ты прятал ее под тоналкой?! – воскликнул он, когда Такехико сел напротив.

– Это термальная татуировка, – объяснил тот. – Она под кожей, и обычно ее не видно. Но при нагревании проявляется.

– Ясно…

Демьен молчал, снова чувствуя себя несчастным и ничтожным.

Разговор вернулся к Кавагути и предстоящей встрече. Такехико больше не прятался. На его плече горделиво красовалась драконья лапа. Демьен не мог на него смотреть, он вообще больше не хотел его видеть. На сердце было тяжело.

– И давно ты ее сделал? – всё же спросил он через время.

– Давно, – Такехико глянул на Эверарда, словно спрашивая разрешения. – В семнадцать лет.

– Долго делал? – спросил Эверард, уплетая «кацуо но татаки».

Демьен удивленно поднял голову: выходит, ему тоже не всё было известно?

– Полгода, – с вежливой улыбкой ответил Такехико.

– По старинке?

– Да… – Такехико запнулся, но всё же взял себя в руки и продолжил: – Собирался нанести поверх обычную краску, когда войду в организацию.

– Так не терпелось стать якудза? – усмехнулся Эверард.

Демьен чувствовал себя подавленно. Не хотелось ни ругаться, ни докапываться.

Теперь понятно… Теперь ему очень многое стало понятно. Эверард говорил, что ему нравится смотреть на Такехико. Интересно, необычная татуировка тоже имелась в виду? И как часто ему доводилось смотреть на нее вот так?

Демьен осторожно перевел взгляд на лицо любовника, пытаясь определить, насколько сильно ему нравится узор на теле секретаря. Хотелось плакать.

– Я устал… – произнес он тихо, вылезая из воды. – Хочу прилечь.

Эверард проводил его долгим задумчивым взглядом. – Хорошо, котенок… Отдыхай.

Накинув юката, Демьен глянул на Такехико. Но тот не смотрел в его сторону. Вновь серьезный и прямой, он пил саке, и лицо его было совершенно непроницаемым.

Сердце сжималось во всепоглощающей горечи. Демьен не мог понять, отчего так больно.

– Ты ведь придешь? – уже уходя, он не выдержал и жалобно обернулся на Эверарда.

– Конечно, – ответил тот успокаивающе, и голос его звучал на удивление мягко. – Скоро приду.

Двери за спиной Демьена закрылись, и повисла глубокая тишина, нарушаемая лишь едва слышным журчанием воды и слабыми порывами ветра в цветущих кронах. Весна казалась одуряющей.

Такехико вдруг понял, что не заметил, когда зашло солнце. Опустив глаза, он ждал дальнейших распоряжений.

Мистер Линт оставил пустой стаканчик на подносе и, толкнув его по воде, с тяжелым вздохом лег головой на каменный бортик.

Из онсена поднимался пар. Такехико исподволь рассматривал лицо босса, скользя взглядом по его закрытым векам и выразительным скулам, чуть усмехающимся в горькой и всепрощающей иронии губам.

– Завтра с утра встречаемся с Джиро, – произнес тот, не открывая глаз. – Перезвони ему и обговори детали. В это время Демьен пойдет в Дого-онсен. Выбери человека, которому больше всего доверяешь. Предупреди, что он головой за него отвечает. Когда Демьен вернется, его вещи уже должны быть собраны.

Такехико молча кивнул.

Мистер Линт открыл глаза. Такехико знал, о чем он думает: со дня на день Асадзи Кидо ждал их у себя. Возможно, уже завтра.

Не говоря больше ни слова, босс поднялся и надел юката.

– Не засиживайся, – уходя, он с усмешкой похлопал себя по правому плечу, намекая на татуировку.

Такехико остался один. На душе царило странное оцепенение. Босс был прав, ему давно уже пора было вылезать, но он медлил, краем сознания продолжая отслеживать происходящее вокруг.

Ему давно уже пора было вылезать… Но когда еще он сможет вот так посидеть в термальном источнике под открытым небом на родной земле, не пряча от других свою татуировку, и при этом даже не будучи якудза? Но не был он и обычным добропорядочным гражданином…

Такехико прислушивался к вечерним шорохам и как никогда отчетливо чувствовал пронзительную красоту цветущих деревьев. Лепестки еще не осыпались, но, возможно, начнут со дня на день.

Здесь было еще красивее, чем в Токио и в родной Йокогаме. Он и забыл, как это бывает. Весенний ветер растревожил давно зажившие душевные раны.

Было ли дело в том, что Мацуяма находилась южнее, или же деревьям хватило нескольких дней, чтобы обнажить свое обезоруживающее великолепие, уязвимое и ранящее одновременно? И вдруг Такехико понял: скоротечность цветения напоминала о неизбежном прощании, о неизбежном конце. И хотелось успеть, хотелось ухватить, хотелось удержать.

Он встал и потянулся к вещам, уже собираясь одеться, как вдруг створки душевой раскрылись, заставляя его спешно вернуться в воду.

Но это был мистер Линт. Не говоря ни слова, он положил сложенное юката и пару деревянных гэта у края онсена.

– Спасибо, – только и смог произнести Такехико, провожая его потрясенным взглядом.

– А татуировка всё же классная, – подмигнул ему босс, уходя.

 

Положив руки за голову, Такехико смотрел в потолок. Он уже приготовился ко сну, на отдельном футоне, в отдельной комнате, но сна не было. Наплевав на пижаму, голый и отрешенный, он лежал в полумраке, отпустив мысли на свободу и не особо прислушиваясь к звукам из соседней комнаты.

Такие тонкие бумажные перегородки… А его предки, похоже, не особо заморачивались приватностью. Он тоже старался не заморачиваться, бездумно отслеживая звуки разговора и не пытаясь вникать в смысл: вот эмоциональный шепот Демьена, вот низкий будоражащий голос Эверарда.

Так, стоп! Будоражащий?! Такехико задержал дыхание, настораживаясь: с каких это пор он стал считать его будоражащим? В смущении, пытаясь как-то отвлечься, он нащупал пистолет рядом с футоном, привычным движением извлек магазин из рукоятки и вновь щелчком вставил его на место.

Он поймал себя на том, что прислушивается помимо воли.

Разговоры в соседней комнате стихли. Такехико казалось, что он расслышал звуки поцелуев и тихий стон. Захотелось срочно подняться и выйти на улицу, но не будет ли это прямым нарушением должностных инструкций?

Он со вздохом положил пистолет рядом и уставился в потолок. И всё же так было проще. Слышать всё это из отдельной комнаты было проще.

Он вспомнил, как прошлой ночью проснулся под утро от чьего-то хождения по комнате. Это был Демьен. Не открывая глаз, Такехико кожей чувствовал, что это он. Еще не рассвело, но юноша зачем-то поднялся с футона и крадучись вышел за дверь. Такехико вдруг понял, что не доверяет ему. Не то, чтобы тот был способен предать мистера Линта или замышлял против него что-то плохое, нет… Но можно ли было доверять человеку, не способному управлять собственными эмоциями?

В ту ночь, дождавшись, когда за спиной Демьена закрылись створки, Такехико открыл глаза и проверил: его футон действительно был пуст, а мистер Линт спал. Такехико долго смотрел на него в полумраке. Но тот и правда крепко спал, хождения Демьена его не разбудили.

Такехико вспомнил, как крепко спал с Куро, отцовским кай-кеном. Когда пес находился рядом, сон был особенно глубок и сладок. Теперь он сам был в роли сторожевого пса…

Демьен в холле через что-то перецепился, и Такехико спешно закрыл глаза. Он слышал, как раскрываются створки, как босые ноги тихо ступают по полу и как потом шуршит одеяло. Босс явно проснулся: он глубоко вздохнул и подвинулся. Дыхание Демьена сорвалось. Такехико почему-то подумалось, что Демьен залез под одеяло к мистеру Линту и что тот погладил его по заднице. Откуда такие мысли?

– Он спит, – послышался шепот Демьена.

– Похоже, уже нет, – так же тихо ответил Эверард. Его голос казался сонным, расслабленным и глубоким. – Возвращайся к себе, – прошептал он ласково.

Но Демьен противился, явно обнимая его и прижимаясь всем телом. Такехико то ли увидел, то ли намечтал, как Демьен толкается членом Эверарду в ладонь, и вновь покраснел.

– Я в таком состоянии со вчерашнего вечера, – послышался шепот Демьена. – Ты меня возбудил и бросил. Зачем ты целовал меня?..

– Ложись к себе, – спокойно ответил ему мистер Линт.

Всё происходило слишком близко. Сохранять спокойствие и притворяться спящим становилось всё труднее. Тишину комнаты теперь нарушали звуки жадных поцелуев и шорох постельного белья.

– Он спит? – вновь послышались тихие перешептывания.

– Не уверен…

– Не можешь понять?! – удивился Демьен. – Ты же меня на раз раскусывал!

– Вот поэтому он мой секретарь и телохранитель, – глубокий голос босса был полон иронии.

– А я бы тоже хотел быть твоим секретарем!.. – жарко прошептал Демьен. – И телохранителем.

– Боюсь, тогда я бы долго не протянул…

Они замолчали. Такехико подумал, что мистер Линт всматривается в него. Он кожей чувствовал  его долгий изучающий взгляд. Казалось, это будет продолжаться бесконечно. Он не знал, зачем притворяется спящим. Ведь было бы намного проще заворочаться во сне и удивленно продрать глаза, извиниться и спешно убраться в гостиную. Но он лежал, старательно выравнивая дыхание. Он так сосредоточенно притворялся, что даже перестал чувствовать возбуждение. Еще один тест на умение держать лицо.

Наконец со стороны футона у окна послышалась возня, и Такехико немного расслабился, вновь превращаясь в слух. Комнату наполняли сладостные вздохи и неровное дыхание. Он вдруг пожалел, что лежит на спине и не может подглядывать из-под ресниц. Но воображение живо рисовало картины. За эти дни он видел достаточно, чтобы представить, как босс целует Демьена, как поглаживает по заднице и между ног…

_Какого черта он обо всем этом думал?!!_

Почему-то казалось, что сейчас Демьен прижимается к мистеру Линту, лежа на нем, и их возбужденные члены соприкасаются…

Собственный член дернулся под одеялом.

Любовники тщательно сдерживали стоны, и те становились еще более опаляющими.

Такехико знал, что они сдерживаются. После всех этих дней он уже мог понять разницу. И он тоже изо всех сил старался держать себя в руках. Температура поднялась на пару градусов, он просто полыхал.

Казалось, его присутствие доставляет им еще больше удовольствия. Возможно, мистер Линт именно для этого и оставлял его рядом. А может быть, это была еще одна проверка, вроде того испытания с татуировкой на ресепшене. Но скорее всего дело действительно было в безопасности.

Голова кружилась…

Вдруг Такехико понял, что до самого главного так и не дошло.

Демьен недовольно протянул:

– Эвера-ард!..

Тот что-то шепнул ему на ухо (Такехико не расслышал что), и вновь послышался голос Демьена:

– Давай разбудим его, и пусть выметывается в соседнюю комнату!

«О нет!» – подумал Такехико, сосредотачиваясь на состоянии своих трусов. Сейчас они всё заметят. Так дело совсем не пойдет! Если только не вскочить как полоумный с бодуна и не броситься к двери со всех ног, повторяя вечерний подвиг Демьена. Но это только вызовет подозрения.

Да и татуировка… Такехико был уверен, что она полыхает ярче обычного.

Послышался долгий судорожный всхлип Демьена, и сдавленный стон босса. Дыхание Такехико сорвалось. Он тут же взял себя в руки, отсчитывая в уме, делая долгие вдохи в такт счету, но в комнате на минуту воцарилась подозрительная тишина. А потом возобновились влажные звуки, которые сводили его с ума, и тихий, разбавленный дрожью наслаждения шепот Демьена:

– Ты уверен… что он спит?..

– Оставь его. Он спит, – так же тихо выдохнул Эверард, целуя.

Такехико испытал волну благодарности и облегчения. Босс решил его не подставлять, хотя всё прекрасно понял.

В ту ночь Такехико казалось, что главной проблемой будет дальнейший сон, точнее полное его отсутствие после такого. Он не знал, как успокоиться.

Но как-то он всё же заснул. А проснувшись, понял, что эти несколько часов спал с эрекцией и горящей татуировкой.

Первое, что он увидел, открыв глаза, был стоящий над ним мистер Линт. Окна были открыты, и Демьена в комнате не было. В руках у босса дымилось кофе. Кто успел его ему приготовить?..

– Ты в порядке? – спросил он спокойно, и глаза его были самой проницательностью.

Такехико прочистил горло и спешно сел. Дракон полыхал на коже…

Сейчас он вспоминал этот его взгляд и вновь горел.

У босса было самое яркое и загадочное лицо из тех, что он когда-либо видел. Ему нравился тембр его голоса. Такехико считал себя гетеросексуальным мужчиной, но порой от его взгляда испытывал слабость в коленях.

Хотелось сжать член, но он знал, что это будет последней чертой. Он не должен этого делать и думать об этом – тоже не должен. Негоже сторожевому псу дрочить при мысли о хозяине.

А подрочить хотелось… Вторую ночь он был на взводе.

Повторялась история с туалетом, когда еще в Токио он неосторожно открыл дверь номера и увидел босса с любовником, а потом маялся с эрекцией, пока не скрылся в сортире и не разрядился. Только в тот раз он вообще ни о чем не думал, а сейчас мысли так и лезли в голову.

Такехико достал телефон и нашел фотографию Саманты. Рука привычно легла на член. Он ласкал себя, и сердце стучало всё отчаяннее и громче.

«Надо думать о чем-то другом! – напоминал он себе. – Думай о Саманте!». Но мысли настойчиво возвращались. Стало жарко. Такехико откинул ногой одеяло, откладывая телефон и закрывая глаза, уплывая в наваждение. Стало почти на всё наплевать, он уже готов был кончить…

Вдруг створки дверей распахнулись, и показался тот, о ком он думал. Выматерившись, Эверард подался назад, спешно закрывая дверь.

Такехико густо покраснел, виновато подскакивая и не зная, куда деться. Член торчал, лицо горело, он никогда еще так себя не чувствовал. Никогда! И дракон тоже полыхал на коже. Да уймись ты уже, не до тебя сейчас!..

Всё произошло так быстро.

Буквально тут же, еще не успев закрыть дверь, босс вновь с шумом распахнул створки. Из комнаты послышался настороженный голос Демьена:

– Что случилось?

– Такехико, – игнорируя вопрос и уже срываясь на смех, мистер Линт четко произнес: – Сходи к Абэ-сан и принеси нам саке.

И так же быстро закрыл за собой двери.

Уже из комнаты послышался его тихий нервный смех.

– Что там такое?! – с волнением воскликнул Демьен.

– Да застал Такехико с теми японками…

– Серьезно?!

– Тише, не надо им мешать.

Такехико нервно натягивал юката, размышляя, что лучше: бежать так или сначала успокоиться? Найти всё же эти долбанные гэта, обуть туфли или побежать за саке босиком?

В итоге, сунув пистолет за пазуху, он направился в рёкан.

Когда он вернулся, в номере было тихо. Поставив поднос с выпивкой и закусками на низкий столик, он подошел к двери, однако так и не решился открыть створки или постучать.

Возбуждение чуть спало и всё же окончательно не прошло, трансформировавшись в боль. Кровь, прилившая к паху, не желала уходить, но было стыдно продолжать ласкать себя дальше. Даже думать об этом не хотелось.

Босс, казалось, всё понял, как только открыл дверь и увидел его с торчащим членом. Всё сразу понял по вине в его глазах и стыдливому выражению лица.

Такехико покачал головой. Вот дерьмо! Это было так непрофессионально!

Он так и сидел на коленях, сокрушенно глядя на поднос, когда двери тихо разъехались и босс вышел в гостиную, аккуратно прикрыв створки за спиной. Такехико догадался, что Демьен спит.

– Надеюсь, это не приготовления к сэппуку? – спросил мистер Линт, окинув его и столик внимательным взглядом. – Пойдем, – он кивнул на входную дверь. – Поговорить надо.

Такехико поправил юката и пошел за ним на улицу. В саду было сумеречно и тихо, ветер больше не тревожил деревья.

– Похоже, я прервал тебя в самый неудачный момент? – тихо спросил босс, как только они свернули за угол.

– Всё в порядке, – уклончиво ответил Такехико.

– Покажи, – вдруг велел мистер Линт, кивая ему ниже пояса.

– Босс… – смутился Такехико. – Не надо, всё хорошо…

Неожиданно тот распахнул его юката и обхватил ладонью болезненный член, кидая в лихорадку. Кровь ударила в голову.

– Ну тише-тише… – подхватил его Эверард, крепко обнимая за плечи и продолжая ласкать другой рукой. – Не волнуйся, это просто дружеская помощь.

Такехико зажмурился, задыхаясь и кусая губы. Красный и оглушенный, он готов был провалиться сквозь землю, вдруг совершенно четко понимая, что ноги стали ватными, и если бы мистер Линт не поддерживал его, он бы так и съехал по стене. Рука сладостно и быстро дергалась на члене, обезоруживая и лишая последних сил. Четкие умелые движения отзывались дрожью во всем теле.

– Ну-ну, всё хорошо. Не напрягайся так, – шептал босс у самого уха. – Это просто рука помощи… Раз ты сам себе помочь не можешь.

Такехико кивнул, жмурясь и сгорая от стыда.

Прижимая секретаря к себе за плечи и наблюдая за его агонией, Эверард вдруг вспомнил, как однажды хотел увидеть его красивое лицо искаженным от оргазма, и усмехнулся. Сам он был сейчас совершенно спокоен.

– Мне нужно, чтобы завтра ты был в форме, а не мучился от боли в паху, – успокаивающе говорил он ему на ухо, продолжая ритмично ласкать рукой.

Такехико вдруг понял, что ладонь давно стала влажной, и покраснел. Боже, он был так возбужден… Еле сдерживая стоны, он кусал губы, но не мог окончательно отпустить себя.

– Расслабься, – прошептал мистер Линт. – Это ничего не значит. Просто дружеская мастурбация. Дрочил когда-нибудь с друзьями?

Такехико вновь кивнул, со всем соглашаясь.

– Вот это то же самое, – успокоил его босс.

Такехико пытался вспомнить что-нибудь подобное из своей жизни, но подходящей картинки как назло не появлялось. Только воспоминание о недавней мастурбации... Как странно, сейчас, когда мистер Линт находился так близко, в голове больше не было мыслей. Только наслаждение и сводящие с ума чувственные движения. Такехико сосредоточился на них – и содрогнулся, наконец выплескиваясь.

– Ты в порядке? – спросил босс как-то просто, вытирая руку о подол его юката, пока он пытался прийти в себя.

– Да, – кивнул Такехико, не зная, что еще сказать. В голове звенело, но на душе было до странности тихо.

– Ну вот… Глотнешь саке – и совсем полегчает.


	136. Chapter 136

### 22

 

В то утро, открыв глаза, Эверард знал, что ему снилась Кэтрин, хотя не мог вспомнить сон, как ни старался.

Кэтрин…

Он повернул лицо к окну и усмехнулся, ведь это он ее так назвал, у самой нее не было имени. А если и было – пульсация энергии, переплетение нитей света – едва ли его можно было облечь в звук.

Бумажная ширма загораживала окно, но предрассветные сумерки уверенно сочились в комнату.

Эверард обернулся – Демьен крепко спал. Он еще минуту с наслаждением рассматривал его лицо, а потом потянулся всем телом и встал. Надев кимоно, он убрал ширму и подошел к окну. Солнце еще не взошло, но на небе мерцали зыбкие предвестники рассвета. Сад застыл в молчаливом оцепенении.

Эверард посмотрел на часы. Дого-онсен работал с шести утра, но будет странно, если он попытается отправить Демьена туда в такую рань.

Восприятие времени ускорялось. Запустив пальцы в волосы и упершись локтями в стекло, Эверард смотрел в сад и пытался вспомнить все разыгранные за последнее время удачные «шахматные партии». Впереди ждала еще одна. Впрочем, игра с Асадзи Кидо больше походила на покер. Оба они блефовали. Хотя Кидо действительно многое знал или по крайней мере о многом догадывался.

«Ханъё…»

Эверард усмехнулся. Единственным его козырем могло стать вмешательство в игру Джиро Кавагути (и парня надо было снарядить по полной). А у Кидо козырей было достаточно, Эверард в этом нисколько не сомневался. Тот играл на своей территории, многое знал и хорошо подготовился.

И хотелось обезопасить Демьена, отослать его как можно дальше и как можно скорее. Нет, после разговора с Кидо Эверард знал, что малышу ничего не будет угрожать в течение отпущенной им двоим недели, раз уж он согласился на встречу. Но теперь пора отправлять Демьена домой… И чем быстрее, тем лучше.

Замерев в утренних сумерках, Эверард пытался понять, зачем вообще взял его с собой и подвергал такой опасности. Неужели не мог ему отказать? Или хотел провести с ним еще немного времени перед решающей схваткой? Ведь он не был уверен в ее однозначном исходе, и, возможно, у них осталось не так уж много времени вдвоем.

Он не строил иллюзий: договориться с Кидо не получится. Эверард знал, что нужен ему, и уже догадывался, в каком именно качестве. И наилучшим решением было убрать его, что он и собирался сделать. Но перед этим хотел понять, что за технологии тот использовал.

Загадка Искусственного острова волновала его. И ему хотелось попасть туда, пусть даже на свой страх и риск. Приглашение на остров было ловушкой и одновременно шансом проникнуть в тайну. Однако он должен был идти туда один.

Эверард посмотрел на спящего любовника. Сердце сжалось в странном предчувствии. Демьен… Его Демьен.

 

Губы скользнули по груди и ниже, к животу. Легкие, обжигающие прикосновения.

Демьен едва дышал. Он лежал неподвижно, но всё внутри дрожало и ныло. Хотелось протянуть руки и зарыться Эверарду в волосы, почувствовать, как локоны томительной лаской скользят по предплечьям, по груди и животу. Но он притворялся спящим.

Склонившись к его паху, Эверард поцеловал член и слегка вобрал ртом головку, заставляя дернуться всем телом от интенсивного ощущения.

Демьен не отвечал, упрямо сомкнув веки и губы. Сердце стучало отчаянно и громко. И стук этот, должно быть, был слышен даже за дверью. И уж тем более, он был слышен Эверарду.

Словно чтобы лучше видеть, тот раздвинул его ноги и, продолжая посасывать член, скользнул ладонью по ягодице и внутренней стороне бедра. По коже шел озноб…

Демьен не хотел отвечать – и он хотел его всего и сейчас же. Никогда не расставаться, никогда не отпускать! Томительная, убивающая его жажда.

Когда Эверард вобрал член в рот целиком, погружая в оглушительное ощущение, Демьен не выдержал и со стоном двинул бедрами.

Он сгорал от желания, но упрямо делал вид, что спит или что ему это всё неинтересно. Нежность любовника ранила в самое сердце, и становилось так больно: он знал, что Эверард прощается с ним.

Демьен со стоном оттолкнул его, хотя уже готов был кончить. Эверард поднял на него красноречивый взгляд, и Демьен спешно спрятался, натянув одеяло на голову. Лицо полыхало от стыда. Однако и там ему не было спасения. В груди всё жгло и болело.

Эверард сосал его член, то дразня языком, то вновь плотно обхватывая и погружая в морок наслаждения. Демьен стонал сквозь зубы и упирался руками ему в плечи, вслепую пытаясь отпихнуть от себя.

Но Эверард был настроен решительно. Словно распаленный его сопротивлением, он быстро смазал его анус и, приставив член, жестко толкнулся внутрь, погружаясь короткими толчками сразу на всю длину.

– А-а-а!!! – выдохнул Демьен. Наслаждение обрушилось на него сладостными спазмами. Он взвился, вскрикивая и изливаясь себе на живот.

Дрожа на члене и всхлипывая то ли от боли, то ли от слишком яркого удовольствия – он и сам не мог разобрать – Демьен по инерции продолжал отталкивать любовника в грудь. Но Эверард явно не собирался снижать темп и давать ему время отдышаться. Он подмял его под себя, темпераментно вбиваясь в сжавшийся анус.

– Демьен… – стонал он, сминая его в объятиях вместе с покрывалом. – Боже, как хорошо…

Его голос звучал у самого уха, и Демьен задыхался в экстазе. Эверард вбивался в него сладостно и жестко. Он словно перестал жалеть его и, как раньше, бессовестно брал всё, что хотел взять. Томительная тяжесть распирала изнутри. Демьен взвивался, член вновь стоял.

– Малыш, ты делаешь меня таким счастливым!.. – шептал Эверард ему сквозь покрывало. И Демьен, еще недавно возненавидевший эту преграду, теперь радовался ей, дрожа. Она словно сближала их. Он не видел любовника, но слышал его дыхание и каждый долгий стон, и признания. И полыхал. И плакал…

– Боже, какая же у тебя тугая и сладкая задница... – горячо стонал Эверард ему на ухо. И Демьен содрогался от блаженства и горел от смущения, в тайне радуясь, что тот не пытается его раскрыть.

– Ты мой маленький… мой любимый мальчик…

Чувствуя, что вот-вот сорвется, Эверард отстранился. Скользнув рукой по бедру Демьена, он окинул взглядом покрывающее его голову одеяло и судорожно вздымающуюся грудь. Малыш дрожал, весь в испарине. Налитой толстенький член испускал влагу. Эверард сглотнул. Он еще пытался контролировать себя и желание забрать Демьена себе всего и без остатка, но уже чувствовал подступающие волны безумства.

– Всё хорошо, – успокоил он его, переворачивая на живот и заставляя изогнуться, принять член целиком и до самого корня.

Демьен всхлипнул и застонал, с дрожью выпячивая задницу и подстраиваясь. Эверард чувствовал, как тот мелко дрожит на его члене, и со стоном сжимал его в объятиях, страстно вторгаясь в трепещущее нутро. Бедра ритмично двигались, бесстыдно шлепая по заднице. И в каждом всхлипе, стоне и долгом вскрике Демьена слышалось опаляющее наслаждение.

Всё же сорвавшись, Эверард безжалостно трахал его и не мог остановиться.

Его сладкий мальчик… Как он вскрикивал и стонал, и заливался слезами стыда и блаженства, когда не мог сдержать семяизвержения, пока он вновь и вновь пронзал его тугую плоть…

 

Они были мокрыми с головы до ног. Эверард притянул его к себе на колени, обнимая и убирая с лица прилипшие темные пряди. Демьен тяжело дышал, чувствуя себя уставшим и отчего-то растерянным.

Прижавшись спиной к окну, Эверард задумчиво зачесывал его влажные от пота волосы и рассматривал синие глаза. Соблазн… Всё тот же соблазн, перед которым он не устоял семь лет назад в Генуе.

Под его взглядом Демьен хмурился и кусал губы.

– Хочешь что-то сказать? – усмехнулся Эверард.

Юноша угрюмо молчал, опустив глаза.

– Ну говори, чего уж…

– Я не полечу домой без тебя, – прошептал Демьен еле слышно.

Эверард вздохнул полной грудью и снисходительно улыбнулся.

– Открой рот, – произнес он.

Обсуждать вопрос его отлета, любовник явно не хотел, чего Демьен и боялся. Зажмурившись, чтобы не плакать, он послушно разомкнул губы, и Эверард притянул его голову к себе, проникая в рот глубоким поцелуем. Он крал его дыхание, ласкал губы и нёбо, посасывал его язык и толкался внутрь своим, сводя с ума и вновь погружая в дурман и тихие стоны, словно повторял языком всё то, что только что делал с ним членом.

Демьен застонал, и Эверард отстранился, тяжело дыша. Демьен видел истому на дне его глаз и что-то еще, лишающее покоя.

– Я серьезно… я не полечу, – хрипло прошептал он. – Эта встреча с Кидо… Она тебе чем-то угрожает?

Эверард со вздохом откинул голову на оконное стекло и задумчиво уставился в сторону.

– Может, я могу тебе как-то помочь? – робко начал Демьен. – Вдруг я окажусь полезным?!.. Возьми меня с собой, мне так будет спокойнее!

– А мне будет спокойнее, если я буду знать, что ты в безопасности, – усмехнулся Эверард, вновь глядя ему в глаза.

Демьен обиженно замолчал, поджав губы.

– И на сколько ты здесь задержишься? – спросил он.

– Минимум – на пару суток. Максимум… – Эверард замолчал, вновь зачесывая его волосы и рассматривая лицо, словно пытался насытить глаза. Демьен уже слишком хорошо знал этот его взгляд.

– А максимум? – его голос дрожал, сердце вновь пожирала тревога.

– Всё будет хорошо, – успокоил его Эверард, крепко прижимая к груди. Демьен едва не плакал, отвечая такими же тесными объятиями. Он не помнил, чтобы любовник так сильно сжимал его, словно не хотел отпускать, словно… прощался. Он чувствовал ритм его сердца сквозь свою грудную клетку, сквозь собственное сердцебиение.

– Обещаешь поскорее вернуться? – задыхаясь прошептал Демьен.

– Обещаю… – Эверард подхватил его под ягодицы и, вновь целуя, опустил на футон. Демьен изнемогал.

Послышался деликатный стук в дверь, и после недолгой паузы они оба, замерев, услышали извиняющийся голос Такехико:

– Босс, прошу прощения… Через час встреча с Джиро. И вы просили… – он замолчал.

Эверард, не сводя глаз с лица Демьена, задумчиво заправил ему прядь волос за ухо.

– Спасибо, Такехико, – произнес он громко. – Кто пойдет с Демьеном в Дого-онсен?

– Ичиро и Ямада, – ответил секретарь. – Я подумал, что два человека лучше, чем один.

– Хорошо. Пусть ждут в машине… – сказал ему Эверард и добавил шепотом, обращаясь к Демьену. – Ты еще не забыл, что идешь в общественный онсен?

Демьен, всё это время не сводивший с него внимательного взгляда, отрицательно покачал головой.

– Эверард, – прошептал он, привлекая его к себе за шею и прижимаясь губами к его уху, отчего-то уверенный, что Такехико всё так же сидит за дверью. – Зачем мне туда идти?..

Эверард обдал его теплым взглядом. – Сходи, – ответил он. – Сейчас тебе лучше побыть в людном месте и под присмотром… И пусть на прощание у тебя останется еще одно приятное воспоминание о Японии.

 

Ямада оказался не особо разговорчивым. Поджарый и высокий, с грубым лицом, он молча вел машину, лишь изредка усмехаясь в ответ на болтовню круглолицего Ичиро. Этот разговаривал с охоткой. Демьен не назвал бы его толстым, но и худым он не был. Оба они неплохо владели английским, хоть и с чудовищным акцентом. По сравнению с ними Такехико мог бы и на телевидении работать.

Демьен уныло смотрел по сторонам, пытаясь понять, куда они едут.

– Дальше пешком, – Ямада оставил автомобиль на стоянке.

Демьен вылез из машины и направился следом за Ичиро вверх по улице. Он чувствовал себя до странности потерянно без Эверарда и Такехико, сопровождаемый двумя совершенно незнакомыми парнями, которые, впрочем, выглядели довольно расслабленными и не внушали тревоги.

В утренней дымке улицы Мацуямы казались особенно сказочными. Несмотря на ранний час, множество посетителей уже подтягивалось к большому зданию необычной формы. Каскад японских крыш, расположенных одна над другой, придавал строению сходство с Театром кабуки, только оно было еще более экзотичным. Казалось, это множество разных построек, растущих рядом, как грибы. Пока они шли, Ичиро не умолкая рассказывал, что Дого-онсену больше тысячи лет и что внутри до сих пор действует частная купальня императора и членов его семьи.

Демьен щурился в утренних лучах, рассматривая необычную архитектуру и полотнища флагов с иероглифами. Он не мог понять, почему здание кажется ему знакомым, ведь они точно не проходили здесь во время вчерашней прогулки. Оно было величественным и сказочным, и до странности уютным. Вид некоторых японцев в деревянных гэта и теплых халатах поверх юката только усиливал это ощущение.

– Надо было заранее надеть юката?! – разволновался вдруг Демьен.

– Всё дадут внутри, – ответил Ичиро.

– Я вас здесь подожду, – с усмешкой сказал им Ямада.

Уже когда они вошли, Демьен начал понимать, почему Эверард так хотел, чтобы он сходил в общественную купальню. Всё здесь было таким же ритуализированным и непростым, как в суши-баре, и таким же интересным.

Разувшись еще на входе, они с Ичиро оставили обувь в специальных ячейках. Сдав ключи от ячеек девушке на ресепшене, они получили юката, полотенца и электронные браслеты, на которые, насколько Демьен понял по объяснениям Ичиро, начислялся счет за все услуги. Только оплатив счет перед уходом, можно было забрать свою обувь обратно. К каждому браслету крепился ключ от шкафчика в раздевалке.

Они поднялись на лифте на второй этаж и, миновав синие шторы с иероглифом, прошли на мужскую половину.

Вдоль стен раздевалки тянулись ряды узких шкафчиков. Демьен отыскал свой номер и, присев возле дверцы, смущенно оглянулся. Ичиро, как и другие посетители, ничуть не стесняясь, раздевался догола, оставляя вещи в шкафу. Захватив полотенца, все шли куда-то за угол.

Демьен чувствовал себя ужасно неловко.

– Ну что? Ты готов? – спросил Ичиро, уже полностью разоблачившись.

– Да… сейчас, – Демьен уткнулся в свой шкаф. Он думал подождать, пока все разденутся и уйдут, но то и дело появлялся новый посетитель. Похоже, в ожидании не было смысла.

Демьен примерился к полотенцам, собираясь сразу завернуться в одно из них. К счастью, никто на него не смотрел. Он быстро стащил всю одежду и обмотал бедра большим полотенцем. С сомнением оглядев второе – совсем маленькое, – он подумал и зашвырнул его в шкафчик.

Когда Ичиро открыл запотевшие двери купальни, Демьен попал в царство пара, скользких полов и слишком высокой концентрации обнаженных мужских тел для такого небольшого в общем-то помещения.

Большую часть зала занимал выложенный черным камнем обширный бассейн. Вдоль стен, словно в парикмахерской, тянулись ряды зеркал, табуреток необычной формы и кранов. Демьен бросил взгляд на онсен. Японцы были такими странными: залезая в воду, они зачем-то клали полотенца на голову.

Стараясь не обращать на них внимания и не смеяться, Демьен занял табуретку рядом с Ичиро. Кран располагался у самого пола. Не зная, что делать, Демьен подставил под него тазик.

– Смотри, – Ичиро показал ему, как переключать воду с крана на душ, а заодно объяснил, в каком из флаконов шампунь, кондиционер и жидкое мыло.

Это стало для Демьена наибольшим откровением: то, что перед погружением в онсен надо мыть не только тело, но и голову. Ну что ж… Он будет чистым перед возвращением домой.

Закончив с приготовлениями, Демьен, по примеру Ичиро, ополоснул табуретку и положил сверху перевернутый тазик.

– Завяжи волосы, – Ичиро протянул ему резинку. – Нельзя, чтобы они прикасались к воде.

Демьен удивился, но послушно стянул мокрые волосы в пучок.

От воды поднимался пар. Двое расслабленных японцев медитативно смотрели в их сторону. Уже сняв полотенце и ступив в воду, Демьен заметил, как в их расслабленных глазах появился проблеск удивления и интереса: они смотрели на его выбритый пах. Демьен смутился и поспешил спрятаться в воде, вспомнив собственную реакцию на парня в секс-клубе и рассказ Эверарда о предпочтениях японцев. Странно: а у Такехико не было зарослей в паху…

Демьен отвернулся к бортику и лег щекой на сложенные руки, меланхолично глядя на мокрый камень… _Интересно, где эти двое сейчас?.._

Здесь было хорошо и спокойно. Он вдруг понял, что разговорчивый Ичиро давно уже молчит и ничего не нарушает тишины, кроме звуков душа и плеска воды.

Здесь было удивительно хорошо. Медитативное расслабление поглощало, и Демьену стало грустно. Как сильно хотелось разделить всё это с Эверардом!

«Ты делаешь меня таким счастливым!..» – крутилось в голове. Боже, неужели это правда?!.. Как тяжело было уезжать после таких признаний. Как тяжело было не сорваться с места и не помчаться пешком обратно к рёкану, сидеть в номере, дожидаться Эверарда. Как тяжело ему будет улетать… Он не представлял, как переживет без любовника два этих дня. Эх, если бы только два… Эверард говорил, что это в лучшем случае. А что же тогда в худшем?..

Демьен с долгим вздохом уткнулся лбом себе в сгиб локтя, мечтая спрятаться от всех, остаться в этой купальне наедине со своими переживаниями и чувствами. Ему вновь хотелось в объятия Эверарда, воспоминания о сегодняшнем пробуждении затопляли его удушающим трепетом.

– С тобой всё хорошо? – тихо спросил Ичиро.

– Да… – Демьен покорно развернулся, понимая, что привлекает к ним слишком много внимания. Это место было предназначено для отдыха души и тела, но он сейчас был слишком беспокойным, грудь просто распирало от волнения и странной тоски. Поэтому, когда Ичиро предложил выпить чаю и сходить в другой зал, Демьен не стал сопротивляться.

– Блин, чего они так пялятся?!.. – прошипел он, вылезая из воды.

Ичиро оглянулся.

– А где твое второе полотенце? – шепотом спросил он.

– Что? А… то маленькое?.. А зачем оно? Я его в шкафу оставил.

– Пах прикрывать. Вот так, – Ичиро показал ему, приложив свое узкое полотенчико к животу. – Когда пойдешь к воде, бери с собой. Потом можно положить его на голову или на край онсена.

– Ладно, – Демьен смутился, понимая свой промах.

Когда, надев юката, они пили чай в общем зале, сидя на соломенных циновках, Ичиро вдруг сказал:

– В другие залы сходить не хочешь? Можно в офуро посидеть.

– Ямада, наверное, уже заскучал, пока нас дожидается, – неуверенно протянул Демьен.

– Это его работа, – улыбнулся Ичиро. – Сиди здесь, за сухими полотенцами схожу.

«Ну всё… кранты» – подумал Демьен, с подозрением оглядываясь вокруг. Но японцы, совсем не похожие на якудза, спокойно пили чай. Он вспомнил пухлое тело Ичиро. У него тоже не было татуировок. Кем же они были, эти ребята? Ведь и не якудза, но явно и не просто так, раз работали на Эверарда.

Демьен пил чай и наблюдал за другими посетителями. С каждой проведенной здесь минутой он всё отчетливее понимал, что происходящее и в половину не так его занимало, как если бы рядом был Эверард.

Когда через несколько минут в дверях появился Ичиро с полотенцами, Демьен испытал облегчение. Интересно, а как он собирался защищать его в случае чего, если здесь даже пистолет негде было спрятать? «Ну если только в заднице…» – подумал Демьен и улыбнулся.

– Хорошо, что ты развеселился, – ответил Ичиро, подойдя. – Босс точно не обрадуется, если узнает, что тебе было скучно.

– Не волнуйся, – смутился Демьен. – Ты ведь не развлекать меня должен…

Пока они сидели в круглой деревянной ванне, похожей на наполненную черной водой большую бочку, Ичиро наблюдал за ним, пытаясь понять его настроение.

– Может быть, ты голоден? – спросил он наконец.

– Нет, спасибо, – отмахнулся Демьен. Он и правда скучал. Все его мысли были рядом с Эверардом, хотя он даже не знал точно, где тот сейчас находится. Он должен был расслабиться и отвлечься, но чем дольше они здесь находились, тем сильнее становилась тревога.

– Знаешь, я бы, пожалуй, даже вернулся в рёкан, – произнес Демьен.

Уже в раздевалке он высушил волосы феном и оставил использованные полотенца в специальном контейнере. Заплатив за услуги, они с Ичиро обулись и вернулись в машину, к ожидающему их с ухмылкой Ямаде.

 

Чемоданы и сумки стояли рядком в главной комнате. Вот и всё… Демьен с тоской присел возле них, проверяя, ничего ли не забыли. Одежда была скручена удобными рулонами (совсем не так, как он обычно складывал), и уложена с японской аккуратностью и экономией места. Интересно, кто собирал чемоданы? Ну, не Эверард же?! Неужели Такехико?..

Демьен со смущением полез в сумку с игрушками из секс-шопа, боясь, что этот кто-то мог увидеть его приобретения. Но нет, здесь всё было так же, как он сам положил еще в Токио и больше не распаковывал.

Из маленькой комнаты доносились голоса Эверарда и Такехико. Когда он вернулся из онсена, они уже были здесь – о чем-то совещались. И чемоданы стояли наготове.

Демьену вдруг стало обидно. Открыв другой чемодан, он прошелся пальцами по сувенирам. Ему не хотелось уезжать… Не хотелось покидать Японию. Не хотелось оставлять Эверарда…

Но всего этого могло и не быть вовсе. Ведь Эверард говорил лишь о деловой поездке, и Демьен даже не надеялся на все эти путешествия по красочным местам. Он думал, что будет сидеть в номере отеля в ожидании Эверарда и максимум сходит с ним куда-нибудь вечером. Он обещал ему вести себя хорошо и быть пай-мальчиком… Он обещал… Поэтому так смирно принял неизбежность возвращения домой.

Подумать только, всего этого могло и не быть… Какое чудо все эти дни! Какие яркие воспоминания он увезет с собой! Какие сочные эротические переживания…

В глазах накипали слезы, и тянущая боль пронзала грудь. Он тосковал уже сейчас по Японии, по проведенным здесь дням, по Эверарду…

Отодвинув створку, Демьен заглянул в другую комнату. Такехико как раз двумя руками передавал Эверарду емкость с небольшой блестящей капсулой. Демьен, заинтригованный, поднял брови.

Посмотрев на него, Эверард сунул капсулу в карман пиджака.

– Готов? – спросил он, и в голосе его послышалась то ли грусть, то ли усталость. Демьен кивнул, обиженно надувая губы. Он ничего не мог с собой поделать.

– Там и твои вещи, – заметил он.

– Возьмешь их с собой, – бесстрастно ответил Эверард. – Здесь они мне… в любом случае больше не понадобятся, – он бросил на секретаря говорящий взгляд. В глазах Такехико застыло выражение легкой тревоги и готовности ко всему.

– Что ты имеешь в виду? – взволнованно пробормотал Демьен, вглядываясь то в одного, то в другого.

– Я имею в виду, – бодро ответил Эверард, поднимаясь. – Пусть Спайк захватит их, чтобы я потом не мучился в аэропорту, – он приобнял его за плечи, ведя за собой в большую комнату.

– Когда ты встречаешься с этим Кидо? – шепотом спросил Демьен, чувствуя, что Такехико идет следом.

– Сегодня вечером, – ответил Эверард. – Так что, возможно, уже завтра увидимся.

Такехико захватил часть багажа и вышел на улицу, предупредительно оставляя их наедине.

Демьен посмотрел Эверарду в лицо.

– Всё? – с дрожью в голосе спросил он. Оставшиеся чемоданы навязчиво бросались в глаза.

– Да, малыш, – Эверард наклонил голову, с улыбкой глядя на него и приникая к губам долгим поцелуем. – Ни о чем не волнуйся, – прошептал он, гипнотизируя, вновь окуная в бездну своих глаз с невидимыми звездными скоплениями. Демьен с волнением сглотнул, не веря, что они расстаются. Всё происходило слишком быстро.

– Хочешь обойти здесь всё перед отъездом? – спросил Эверард, всматриваясь в него внимательным понимающим взглядом.

Демьен кивнул.

– Тогда давай.

Демьен вышел в сад и, оглядев всё вокруг, присел на прощание на краю онсена. Солнечные лучи затопляли сад теплом, пронизывали цветущие кроны, мерцали на воде, и казалось, что всё будет хорошо и уже завтра они снова встретятся с Эверардом, потому что другая альтернатива была просто невозможна.

Ему не хотелось уходить…

Когда он вернулся в дом, чемоданов в холле уже не было.

Демьен вышел на улицу и пошел по тропинке. У ворот ждали две машины. Выйдя за калитку, он увидел уже знакомые лица Ичиро и Ямады. Эверард и Такехико вышли из главного здания рёкана. Одетая в кимоно хозяйка гостиницы проводила их до ворот и вежливо раскланялась на прощание.

Эверард подошел к Демьену, беря его за плечи и с грустной улыбкой заглядывая в глаза.

– Всё в порядке? – спросил Демьен.

– Да, – Эверард привлек его к себе. – Прощаться не будем… – хрипло прошептал он и подмигнул, отстраняясь.

Демьен растерянно смотрел, как он идет к другой машине.

– Всё будет хорошо, босс, – крикнул Ичиро.

Эверард бросил на него жесткий предупреждающий взгляд и сел в машину. Демьен изумленно обмер. Взгляд был убийственным, как ему показалось. От резкого контраста между нежностью и глубиной, с которой Эверард смотрел на него секунду назад, и этим темным, угрожающим, пугающим, словно выстрел в упор, взглядом, у Демьена по коже пробежал мороз.

Ичиро и Ямада подобрались и, склонившись в церемонном поклоне, так и стояли, пока машина с Такехико и Эверардом не скрылась за поворотом.

Демьен с тоской проводил ее глазами.

– Куда теперь? – спросил он.

– В аэропорт, – усмехнулся Ямада, садясь за руль.

 

Откинув голову на сиденье, Демьен вслушивался в глухой шум мотора и тихую японскую речь Ичиро и Ямады. Он чувствовал себя утомленным неопределенностью и долгой дорогой.

Демьен уже понял, что самолет ждет их отнюдь не в Мацуяме, но куда именно они едут, он не знал. Монотонный пейзаж и сама поездка вводили его в странное состояние усталой отрешенности.

Закрыв глаза, он утопал в воспоминаниях, непозволительно прекрасных, непозволительно раскованных. Голос Эверарда в его голове изморосью пробегал по коже. Он думал о любовнике, и вновь краснел, затапливаемый волной жара. Сдерживая дыхание, он прислушивался к звучанию чужого языка и надеялся, что его спутники ничего не замечают. Невыносимо хотелось позвонить Эверарду и узнать, как у него дела. Он не представлял, как пережить эти дни в неопределенности.

За окном появились постройки и магазины. Они въезжали в незнакомый город. Демьен решил, что это конец долгой дороги, но Ямада лишь остановился у какой-то закусочной, где Ичиро купил еды, и машина направилась дальше.

– Скоро будем в Кобе, – сказал Ичиро.

Демьен кивнул, словно был в курсе.

– И там ждет самолет? – всё же решил он уточнить, жуя окономияки с осьминогом.

– Нет, в Осаке.

– А в Мацуяме разве нет аэропорта? Почему нельзя было улететь оттуда?

Ямада хмыкнул.

– Есть, – уклончиво ответил Ичиро, поворачиваясь вполоборота. – Но там нас могут ждать.

– Ясно… – Демьен глотнул воды. Незнакомый город остался в стороне, и за окном вновь потянулся довольно скучный пейзаж.

Неожиданно Ямада резко ударил по тормозам, и Демьен едва не вылетел вперед. Он не успел понять, что произошло, только услышал, как Ямада, матерясь, что-то крикнул по-японски Ичиро и выскочил на улицу, хлопнув дверью.

– Что случилось?! – Демьен зачесал упавшие на лицо волосы, выглядывая из-за переднего сиденья. Поодаль, перекрыв дорогу, стояло несколько навороченных тачек. Ямада, выхватив ствол, что-то кричал вывалившим из машин парням. Те, тыча в него пистолетами, отвечали так же громко и эмоционально. Демьен был в шоке. Японцы орали друг на друга, и в их голосах слышалось странное рычание.

– Что происходит?! – выдохнул он.

– Похоже, по твою душу… – ответил Ичиро. – Спрячься за сиденьями.

Не отрывая глаз от перепалки, он достал автомат и передернул затвор.

– Сиди здесь! – велел он, открывая дверь.

– Стой! – воскликнул Демьен, прячась. – Дай мне пистолет!

– За сиденьем посмотри, – Ичиро хлопнул дверью, и Демьен, сползя на колени, судорожно провел руками за сиденьем, не зная, где конкретно искать. Ладонь наткнулась на холодный металл, и Демьен судорожно вынул пистолет, снимая его с предохранителя.

Сжав рукоятку дрожащими руками, и пытаясь в этом обрести поддержку, он прислушался к странному затишью на дороге и выглянул между передними сиденьями.

Ичиро был рядом – почти сидел на капоте. Ямада, чуть поодаль, прижав телефон к уху, звонил кому-то и возбужденно ходил туда-сюда, не в силах устоять на месте. Другие японцы, явно успокоившись и опустив стволы, стояли теперь кто где и смотрели на Ямаду.

– О-ой!.. – прорычал тот в трубку.

Демьен наблюдал, как он нервно с кем-то разговаривает на японском, как, подождав, перезванивает и передает телефон одному из парней.

Ичиро, сплюнув, вернулся на переднее сиденье и забрал у него пистолет.

– Что происходит? – шепотом спросил Демьен.

– Похоже, сейчас назад поедем, – ответил тот.

– Что?!..

– Посмотрим, что босс скажет… Ты, главное, не высовывайся.

Боясь поверить своим мыслям, Демьен с тревогой смотрел, как телефон вновь оказывается в руках Ямады и тот, кивая: «Хай… хай…», возвращается к автомобилю. Парни, так внезапно вставшие на их пути, тоже рассаживались по своим тачкам.

– Что случилось? – спросил Демьен, когда Ямада захлопнул дверь и завел мотор.

– Самолет откладывается. Вылета не будет.

– И что это значит?!.. Куда вы теперь меня везете?!

– Держи, – Ямада набрал номер и передал ему телефон. – Сам спроси.

Демьен напряженно прислушивался к гудкам в трубке и едва не подлетел от изумления, когда услышал голос Эверарда.

– Слава богу!.. Что случилось? – прошептал он и отвернулся к окну, чувствуя, что оба японца прислушиваются к их разговору.

– Недолгим было наше расставание, – усмехнулся любовник. – Испугался? – его голос ласкал, успокаивал, гипнотизировал. – Ничего не бойся. Такехико встретит тебя и привезет ко мне.

– А что случилось? – еще тише спросил Демьен.

– Я тебе здесь всё объясню.

 


	137. Chapter 137

### 23

 

Ближе к вечеру автомобиль прибыл в новый город.

Демьен смотрел в окно на поток других машин, на огни заправок, магазинов и кафе, и понимал, что даже примерно не представляет, где находится. Оставь они его здесь, и он, не зная языка, без денег, без оружия и обратного билета, просто обезумеет от страха.

Погода, еще утром казавшаяся приятной и солнечной, испортилась, и на стекле появились редкие капли дождя.

Ямада снизил скорость, и Демьен, с облегчением заметив внизу Такехико, вновь воспрянул духом. Тот ждал их, прислонившись к черному авто. Как только Ямада снизился и заглушил мотор, Такехико подошел к их машине и без лишних церемоний открыл заднюю дверь.

– Пойдем, – произнес он, наклоняясь к нему.

Парни сидели понурые и молчаливые.

– Пока… – бросил им Демьен, выходя.

– Садись на переднее сиденье, я в машине один, – сказал ему Такехико, открывая дверь со своей стороны. Демьен быстро оббежал автомобиль и залез в салон, прячась от начинающегося дождя.

Такехико опустился на водительское сиденье и захлопнул дверь. Наблюдая, как он уверенно заводит мотор и трогается с места, Демьен почувствовал необъяснимый прилив сил и воодушевления.

– А что случилось? – спросил он осторожно.

– Асадзи Кидо пожелал видеть вас обоих, – ответил Такехико, сжимая руль. Он был отрешенным и собранным, но Демьену казалось, что внутри у того всё так и полыхает. Только он пока не понимал почему.

Когда, выруливая на дорогу, Такехико обогнул вторую машину, Демьен проводил ее тревожным взглядом. Та так и стояла, не двигаясь с места.

– Что теперь с ними будет? – спросил он.

– Ничего. Это не их вина, – спокойно ответил секретарь.

– Мои вещи остались в багажнике! – спохватился Демьен.

– Не переживай, ребята отвезут их к Спайку… Теперь им уже никто не будет мешать.

– А мы куда?

– К мистеру Линту. Он ждет тебя в гостинице. А потом уже – на встречу…

– С этим Кидо?

– Точно…

– Он опасен? – тихо спросил Демьен, рассматривая профиль Такехико. Тот кивнул, бросив на него внимательный взгляд, и вновь перевел глаза на дорогу.

– Зачем я ему?

Такехико помрачнел и со вздохом посмотрел в боковое зеркало. Демьену вновь казалось, что он едва справляется с эмоциями.

– Чтобы достать мистера Линта… – всё же ответил секретарь. – Чтобы ослабить его.

Демьен сглотнул, глядя на поток машин впереди. Ему вспомнилась единственная встреча с Кидо и взгляд, с которым тот рассматривал его соски сквозь прозрачную водолазку. Демьену стало нехорошо.

– Может, тогда лучше меня где-нибудь спрятать? – спросил он понуро.

Такехико отрицательно покачал головой. – Раз ты не улетел из Японии, лучше тебе быть рядом с мистером Линтом.

– У меня все вещи в чемоданах остались… – тихо пробормотал Демьен.

– Тебе нужна одежда? – удивленно уточнил Такехико.

– Вроде как на встречу идем, – Демьен покосился на его дорогой костюм.

– Сейчас заедем в магазин.

– У меня карточка не с собой.

– Расплатишься с моей.

В магазине Демьен сразу направился в отдел деловой одежды.

«И волосы собрать!» – думал он, рассматривая ряды строгих костюмов-троек. Больше у Кидо не будет повода таращиться на него.

Пока он выбирал одежду и переодевался, Такехико был рядом.

– Дай мне пистолет! – прошептал Демьен, выныривая из-за шторки.

Такехико перевел на него удивленный взгляд.

– Прости, – тихо ответил он, покачав головой. – Я бы дал, но он мне самому нужен.

Резинки для волос в магазине не нашлось. Демьен уже готов был сам ее с кого-нибудь стащить, но, как сказал Такехико, ни одежда, ни прическа уже не имели никакого значения.

Когда они остановились у гостиницы, дождь, так и не успевший толком начаться, закончился. Воздух был наполнен влагой, в мокрой плитке мелькали отсветы неоновых огней.

В фойе отеля было шумно и многолюдно. Такехико подал знак администратору, и тот кивнул им, словно старым знакомым. Без лишних разговоров они прошли по коридору и свернули в огромный зал со столиками и протяженной барной стойкой. Звучала ненавязчивая музыка, и отовсюду доносились приглушенные разговоры.

Демьен поискал глазами и в конце зала увидел Эверарда. Тот сидел за отдаленным столиком, положив ногу на ногу. Он еще не видел их или же делал вид, что не видит. Весь его вид был до странности отсутствующим, и в то же время… Это было само сконцентрированное присутствие чего-то сверхъестественного и пленяющего. Демьен шел к нему, опьяненный мягким светом, музыкой, звоном посуды, и не понимал, почему остальные не замечают этого.

Но боже, как он был красив! Демьен смотрел, и по телу пробегало электричество. Он уже не помнил, где находится. Боль в груди была столь сильна, что глаза наполнялись слезами блаженства, и он уже не мог понять, чего ему хочется больше: прервать наваждение и уйти из-под чар или отдаться во власть этой неведомой сладостной муки.

Когда Эверард посмотрел на них, Демьен пережил новую волну эмоций. Он захлебывался, и атомная энергия колотилась в груди. Он не понимал, почему никто больше не ощущает этого, находясь в присутствии воплощенного божества.

Взгляд Эверарда потеплел. – Сильно испугался? – спросил он, притягивая его к себе, когда они подошли. Демьен в изнеможении опустился рядом, чувствуя, что полностью исчерпал себя в одном этом мгновении пережитого экстаза.

Эверард перевел взгляд на Такехико и едва заметно кивнул.

– Поднимемся ненадолго в номер, – сказал он Демьену, увлекая за собой.

Уже выходя из ресторана, Демьен заметил, что несколько японцев в темных костюмах провожают их глазами.

– Это твои люди или…? – тихо спросил он у лифта.

– Мои… Мы вроде как в гостях, – усмехнулся Эверард. – И пока мы согласны на встречу, конвоировать нас не будут.

Демьен кивнул.

– Я так понимаю, Такехико уже всё тебе объяснил? – спросил Эверард, пропуская его в кабину.

– Вкратце… – подавленно ответил Демьен, бросив взгляд на секретаря.

– Вижу, ты переоделся, – подмигнул ему Эверард, когда двери лифта закрылись. Демьен покраснел.

– Ел что-нибудь в дороге?

– Да, окономияки… Еще в обед.

– С чем? – Эверард казался заинтересованным.

– С осьминогом.

– Понравилось?

– Ничего так, – пожал плечами Демьен. – Соус был вкусным.

– Еще хочешь?

– Не знаю, – Демьен был слишком напряжен, чтобы испытывать аппетит.

Двери лифта открылись. Коридор был пуст. Они прошли в номер.

– Сходи в туалет, чтобы потом не отвлекаться, – прошептал Эверард, прижавшись губами к самому уху. Низкий тембр истомой прошелся по нервам, вызвав щекотку во всем теле.

Демьен не хотел никуда идти. Не хотел отрываться от Эверарда. Пошел этот Кидо к черту! Но делать было нечего…

Стоя у зеркала, он долго пытался взять себя в руки и побороть эмоции, как-то собраться, пригладить волосы и одежду, но рваный румянец горел на щеках и глаза полыхали нездоровым блеском.

– …так что приоритеты меняются: теперь твоя главная задача – безопасность Демьена, – услышал он приглушенный голос Эверарда, выходя из уборной. – Что бы ни происходило, в первую очередь – он…

Демьен с тревогой застыл на пороге, глядя то на Эверарда, то на Такехико.

– Всё так серьезно?!.. – спросил он.

Эверард посмотрел на него и улыбнулся. – Иди сюда, – поманил он его. Демьен подошел и, не обращая внимания на секретаря, сел Эверарду на колени. Тот обнял его обеими руками, прижимая к себе.

Вопреки ожиданию Демьена, Такехико не смутился и не отвел глаз. Что-то изменилось. Демьен еще днем заметил, что в отношениях этих двоих что-то стало по-другому. Теперь при разговоре с Эверардом секретарь не тушевался, а смотрел со спокойной уверенностью. Словно доверие между ними стало предельным, словно исчезла некая недосказанность, витавшая все эти дни.

– Босс, мне подождать вас в коридоре? – вежливо спросил тот, поднимаясь.

– Подожди, если считаешь нужным… Но мы уже сейчас едем, – Эверард всё так же крепко держал Демьена в объятиях, словно и не собирался отпускать.

– Зачем я ему нужен? – тихо спросил Демьен, когда они остались одни.

Эверард посмотрел ему в глаза.

– Ты ему не нужен, малыш, – его губы горько усмехнулись. – Но ты нужен мне. В этом всё дело, – выдохнул он, не сводя с него долгого взгляда. Демьен смотрел в ответ.

Молчание затянулось. Они смотрели друг на друга, не мигая, словно играли в игру. Во взгляде Эверарда было столько всего! Демьену вдруг подумалось, что любовник знает что-то, чего не знает он. И стало тревожно, что это последний раз, когда они могут вот так обняться, вот так посмотреть друг на друга. И от этого ему было страшно моргнуть и прервать контакт их глаз. Секунды наполнялись смыслом. Демьен переводил взгляд с одного глаза Эверарда на другой и задыхался, в груди тянуло. В любовнике чувствовался холод зеркальной поверхности, предельная собранность, изысканная отточенность. И в то же время что-то хрупкое, трогающее до слез. Это была хрупкость первого осеннего льда, а под ним – тревожащая и затягивающая темная топь.

Глаза Демьена наполнились слезами. Он заморгал, и влага покатилась по щекам.

Эверард поцеловал его и провел губами по скулам, подхватывая слезы.

– Пойдем.

В машине, с тревогой глядя в окно, Демьен то и дело возвращался мыслями к этому моменту. Ему было страшно… Он скользнул пальцами по сиденью и на ощупь нашел руку Эверарда. Тот перевернул ладонь, сжимая его дрожащие пальцы.

– Очень многое зависит от того, как ты себя поставишь, – Эверард повернул к нему голову, проникновенно глядя в глаза. – Но эти люди чувствуют любую фальшь, как и зрители. Понимаешь?

Демьен кивнул. – Я понял. Что я должен сыграть? – спросил он тихо, преданно глядя ему в глаза и боясь хоть что-то упустить.

– Уверенность, спокойствие, тотальный пофигизм, – ответил Эверард.

Демьен сглотнул. Он не был уверен, что сможет сыграть это сейчас в таком состоянии. Вернее, он был точно уверен, что не сможет.

– Я не знаю, какую игру задумал Кидо, – продолжал Эверард, – но если он будет обращаться к тебе, что-то спрашивать, ты совершенно не обязан ему отвечать и вообще с ним разговаривать. Сегодня у тебя бессловесная роль моего спутника. Тебе так будет проще. Ты можешь просто молчать, что бы он тебе ни говорил. Хорошо?

Демьен кивнул, с тревогой глядя перед собой.

– И ни о чем не волнуйся. Ты в любом случае выберешься оттуда живым.

Отпустив его пальцы, Эверард перевел взгляд на окно и нырнул рукой во внутренний карман. Демьен заметил, что он закинул что-то в рот, и только потом догадался, что это та самая капсула. Не зная, что и думать, он с тревогой изучал его лицо, но Эверард делал вид, что не замечает этого, и отстраненно смотрел в боковое окно.

– Что это? Яд? – всё же напряженно спросил Демьен.

Брови Эверарда поползли вверх, он перевел на него удивленно-ироничный взгляд. Неожиданно для Демьена сдержанно засмеялся даже сидевший за рулем Такехико.

– Нет, малыш, – усмехнулся Эверард. – Смерть точно не входит в мои планы.

 

Демьен не знал, как долго они были в пути. Яркое городское освещение давно осталось позади, и автомобиль скользил почти над самой дорогой. Всматриваясь в окно, он периодически видел блики света на водной глади и догадывался, что машина едет вдоль морского побережья.

Внезапно Эверард оторвал спину от сиденья и выглянул из-за Такехико на дорогу.

– Что еще за…? – пробормотал он тихо, и секретарь тут же сбавил скорость.

– Босс, что-то случилось? – спросил он.

– Что это за хрень там впереди? – произнес Эверард, всматриваясь в ночь.

Демьен взволнованно глянул в свое окно, но ничего не увидел и тоже ссунулся вперед.

– Что там? – выдохнул он, вглядываясь в лобовое стекло.

– Голограммы, что ли? – пробормотал Эверард.

– Да, похоже, – ответил Такехико.

Теперь и Демьен видел мерцающие поперек дороги столбики иероглифов, вспыхивающие то тут, то там по мере их приближения.

– Что пишут? – спросил Эверард, с усмешкой откидываясь в кресле, когда они проехали сквозь одну из голограмм.

– Приветственные сутры для божеств.

– Очень интересно… – холодно произнес Эверард, откидывая голову на сиденье.

– Это Кидо, что ли, устроил? – непонимающе спросил Демьен, глядя в окно. Голограмм становилось всё больше, и выглядели они всё роскошнее. Машина на скорости пролетала сквозь них.

– Босс, это еще не всё, – послышался через пять минут голос Такехико.

– Что на этот раз? – спросил Эверард.

– Вас целая процессия встречает, посмотрите.

Эверард поднялся, глядя вперед. Демьен с любопытством посмотрел в лобовое стекло и увидел множество горящих бумажных фонариков.

– Просят остановиться, – сказал Такехико, когда они миновали последнюю голограмму. – Что делать?

– Останавливайся, – спокойно ответил Эверард.

Секретарь сбавил скорость и последние пятьдесят метров проехал по земле.

Демьен с изумлением смотрел в окно. Их машину окружило несколько переодетых в национальную одежду человек. Женщины в кимоно, мужчины в странных коротких халатах и с веерами. Было среди них и несколько парней в обычных классических костюмах.

«Зачем им ночью темные очки?» – подумал Демьен, вылезая из салона следом за любовником.

Яркие краски и шумные приветствия вводили в растерянность. Казалось, они снова попали в кабуки. Переодетые женщины и мужчины приветствовали их громкими протяжными возгласами и поклонами. Ночь озарялась светом бумажных фонарей, которых было действительно много: на земле, в руках, в воздухе. Эверард придерживал его за плечи, ведя за собой.

– Постарайся не напиться, – сказал он ему на ухо, и Демьен наконец увидел, что идут они к длиннющему черному лимузину.

Какой-то низкорослый мужичок в халате и в странном головном уборе, махая веером, пятился перед ними, то и дело кланяясь и что-то напевно повторяя по-японски, всем своим видом показывая, что приглашает их в автомобиль.

Демьен нырнул в салон вслед за Эверардом, где уже находилось несколько ярко-накрашенных, как гейши, девушек. Одна из них протянула им поднос с саке. Рядом тут же сел Такехико. Поправив пиджак, он вежливо улыбнулся и что-то сказал девчонкам по-японски, отчего те оживились и захихикали. Демьен даже удивился такой резкой перемене в его настроении. Вот чья игра была безупречной. Он не знал, что секретарь говорил этим девушкам, но, похоже, его улыбка и слова действовали безотказно.

Лимузин тронулся с места. Такехико безбоязненно взял стопку с саке и, кивнув, выпил.

Демьен проводил глазами руку Эверарда, проверяя, собирается ли он пить, и тоже взял стопку. Эверард выпил и подмигнул ему. Демьен заулыбался, расслабляясь. Может, этот Кидо был не таким уж и плохим? Может, он действительно хотел помириться с Эверардом? Иначе зачем бы он стал устраивать такую пышную встречу?

И всё же расслабляться было рано. Помня слова Эверарда, Демьен лишь макнул в саке губы, делая вид, что пьет. Когда они будут выходить из машины, он постарается незаметно вылить алкоголь на пол и вернет пустой стаканчик.

Очень скоро лимузин остановился. Эверард забрал у него стопку и подтолкнул следом за Такехико. Демьен вылез, вдыхая прохладный ночной воздух, наполненный влагой и запахом моря. Машина стояла на берегу. Вдали виднелся горящий огнями остров, и казалось, что само море мерцает разноцветными искрами. О боже, это было прекрасно! Демьену всё сильнее хотелось верить, что всё происходящее – просто еще одно волшебное приключение и Кидо пригласил их с добрыми намерениями.

Откуда-то из темноты к ним вынырнул человек. Демьен и не заметил бы его, если бы Такехико не вышел ему наперерез, загораживая Эверарда. Незнакомец поклонился и что-то быстро сказал на японском.

Такехико обернулся.

– Он приглашает нас в акваскаф, – сказал секретарь тихо.

Они проследовали за незнакомцем на причал.

Из воды торчала странная конструкция, Демьен видел только ее верхушку. Но, к его удивлению, они пошли к ней не напрямую, а свернули к неприметному с виду проходу внутрь скалы. За ним горело тусклое освещение, и лестница вела куда-то вниз и вглубь.

– Что это? – спросил он с тревогой.

– Не бойся, иди за Такехико, – спокойно ответил ему сзади Эверард.

Они спустились к мощной изолированной двери. Небольшая заминка, пока сопровождавший их человек вводил код, – и им открылся вид на обширную комфортабельную капсулу с прозрачными стенами и полом. Она была рассчитана человек на двадцать, но кроме них здесь было всего два безучастных парня в спецформе.

Дверь задраили, и капсула, отделившись от причала, плавно ушла в воду, набирая скорость. Она была обставлена изящными прозрачными сиденьями, и ничего не мешало наслаждаться видом. Море действительно горело разноцветными огнями. Демьен не заметил, как подошел к окну.

– Что это?!.. – спросил он, не скрывая восторга, когда рядом остановился Эверард.

– Донная подсветка, – ответил тот.

Через время движение капсулы замедлилось, Демьен увидел, как нарастает сбоку бетонная громада, и очень скоро понял, что это тот самый остров. На темном фоне вспыхнул яркий свет.

– Кажется, приплыли… – пробормотал он.

– Лучше сядь, – Эверард успел усадить его в одно из тонких прозрачных кресел, как тут же капсулу довольно сильно тряхнуло.

Послышался долгий шипящий звук. Эверард обернулся, переглядываясь с Такехико. Сопровождающие их люди были заметно напряжены: двери со стыковочной стороны явно заклинило, и двое рабочих пытались их открыть. Эверард усмехнулся и сел рядом с Демьеном.

– Похоже, у Кидо всё не так уж безупречно, – произнес он, хитро глядя на подсвеченную воду за окном.

Демьен с тревогой оглянулся на дверь. Та наконец открылась, и японцы, одернув форму и приняв подобающий вид, заняли свои места по обе стороны от входа.

– Пойдем, – Эверард поднялся.

Они вышли из капсулы в просторный освещенный коридор. Демьен вновь испытывал странный мандраж, слыша вторящее шагам гулкое эхо. Двери с долгим шипением закрылись за спиной. В конце коридора стояло несколько вооруженных людей. Один из них что-то выкрикнул, как показалось Демьену, довольно грубо. Как-то это было непохоже на тот праздничный прием, что им устроили на берегу.

Такехико ответил на японском, завязался разговор на повышенных тонах.

– Что случилось? – спросил Эверард.

– Босс, они предлагают нам оставить оружие здесь, – перевел Такехико.

Эверард достал телефон, отворачиваясь.

– Это так ты встречаешь гостей? – произнес он в мобильник.

Через пять минут двери впереди открылись, и за спинами вооруженных парней появился Асадзи Кидо. Увидев его, Демьен напрягся, вновь вспоминая первую встречу. В этот раз Кидо выглядел еще импозантнее: шикарный костюм, элегантно подстриженные удлиненные волосы...

– Как же я рад тебя видеть! – восклицал тот, шагая к Эверарду с распростертыми объятиями, – и что-то еще по-японски.

Демьен со смешанными чувствами наблюдал, как Эверард жмет его руку, явно не испытывая ответного желания обняться.

– О! А это же… – Кидо окинул Демьена долгим взглядом с головы до ног и протянул к нему руки. Демьен с трудом сдержал нервную дрожь, невольно сделав шаг назад. Пряча глаза, он всё же протянул руку. Тот долго держал ее в обеих ладонях, разглядывая его. «Он даже надушился…» – подумал Демьен, уловив тонкий аромат.

– Очень рад вас видеть… – Кидо наконец отвел от него свой пронзительный блестящий взгляд, и Демьен испытал мимолетное облегчение.

– Надеюсь, вы никуда не спешите? – спросил тот с заметным акцентом, делая знак своим людям. Те проверили их на оружие какими-то приборами, но разоружать не стали.

– Надеюсь, ты нам всё здесь покажешь, – в тон ему ответил Эверард.

Кидо в сопровождении двух вооруженных парней вел их по ярко освещенным коридорам, совсем не таким, как на входе. У Демьена возникло ощущение, что они попали на космический корабль, какими их изображают в фантастических фильмах. Он шел рядом с Эверардом, отставая на полшага, и боролся с нестерпимым желанием взять его за руку. За ними следовал Такехико. Оба они казались довольно расслабленными и спокойными, но Демьен не мог изобразить пофигизм, как ни пытался.

По комплексу их водили как важных гостей. Насколько он понял, впереди ждали угощения и развлечения в лучших традициях гостеприимства, но Эверард захотел сначала посмотреть последние разработки. Пока Кидо водил их по цехам, лабораториям и косметическим салонам (к удивлению Демьена, здесь было и такое), Эверард с деланным интересом всё рассматривал и обо всем расспрашивал. Демьен видел по его лицу, что ничего значительного Асадзи Кидо им не показывает, что всё это давно Эверарду знакомо и не представляет для него никакого интереса, и что он просто тянет время. Но зачем? Не лучше ли было поскорее решить все дела и смотаться отсюда?..

Когда они остановились возле какого-то аппарата и Эверард заглянул в окуляр, Демьен почувствовал на себе изучающий взгляд Кидо. Странное дело: издалека этот человек казался ему довольно интересным и местами даже привлекательным, во всяком случае, не лишенным своеобразного шарма, но когда он подходил ближе, Демьен испытывал необъяснимую панику.

Сейчас Кидо смотрел на него так, словно понимал, почему он надел костюм. Неужели помнил о той его водолазке? Демьен покраснел и быстро отвернулся, надеясь, что Эверард ничего не заметил.

Наконец они пришли в небольшой уютный зал, обставленный с элегантной японской сдержанностью. На небольшом возвышении в свободной части зала их уже ждали девушки в традиционной одежде и с цветами в прическах.

Стол, вопреки остальному убранству, был вполне европейским. Во всяком случае, это был стол, большой круглый стол, с довольно высокими ножками и с креслами вокруг. Демьен порадовался, что на полу сидеть не придется.

Разодетые девушки подливали им саке и предлагали отведать изысканные закуски. Другие девушки, на возвышении, играли на сямисэнах. Демьен, стараясь никуда особо не пялиться, прислушивался к беседе двух боссов. Те подначивали друг друга, припоминая то какой-то порошок, то какие-то деньги, то каких-то партнеров, теперь уже мертвых.

Кроме них в зале присутствовало несколько парней. Они спокойно стояли поодаль, по разным углам, и, как казалось Демьену, не особо вникали в происходящее. Он догадывался, что они вооружены. Интересно, как Эверард собирается отсюда выбираться?.. Или они всё же сумеют договориться?

Тем временем две девушки на возвышении, отложив инструменты, танцевали с веерами под аккомпанемент своей подруги.

Эверард смотрел на представление и пил саке. Он знал, что оно не отравлено. Кидо явно приготовил ему другой сюрприз. А в том, что он точно будет, можно было не сомневаться. Есть не хотелось, смотреть отрепетированный не раз спектакль – тоже, но он отдавал дань гостеприимству.

Продолжать обмен едкостями пропало всякое желание. Он изначально знал, что они не договорятся. Похоже, у них обоих не было такой цели. Спасибо хоть при подчиненном и любовнике перестал намекать на его таинственное происхождение.

Спектакль, начавшийся как традиционное театрализованное представление в стиле кабуки, уже переходил в откровенную эротику.

Эверард перевел взгляд на хозяина Искусственного острова – глаза Кидо мерцали ненормальным возбуждением, но дело было явно не в эротическом спектакле.

Эверард ждал. Ждал условного сигнала Такехико.

Он глянул на Демьена, тот, еще недавно расслабленно следивший за их трепом и пробующий то одно, то другое, слегка смутился и опять напрягся, глядя на импровизированную сцену.

Эверард посмотрел на Такехико – тот так даже не расслаблялся. Поймав его взгляд, секретарь незаметно опустил глаза на замаскированный под часы передатчик на руке и отложил палочки, подавая знак, что люди Джиро Кавагути на подходе.

Эверард испытал сильный внутренний подъем и постарался скрыть эмоции. Он ждал этого сообщения весь вечер, и всё же оно наполнило его неожиданной экзальтацией.

Кидо, казалось, что-то почувствовал. Он поднял руку, и девушки, еще секунду назад висевшие на лентах и изображавшие томную страсть, спешно поклонились и вышли за дверь.

– Знаешь, я подумал… – произнес Кидо, откладывая палочки и доверительно наклоняясь вперед, но вдруг вспомнил о своих людях. Он что-то резко сказал им по-японски, те растерялись, но после недолгого колебания вышли за дверь, оставляя их вчетвером.

Демьен только сейчас понял, что уже какое-то время не слышно уже ставшего привычным треньканья сямисэна.

Кидо откинулся в кресле и вытер рот. На губах его блуждала странная усмешка.

– Я готов поделиться с тобой разработками в обмен на ночь с Демьеном, – изрек он.

Демьен дернулся, услышав свое имя из уст этого человека. Сердце взорвалось бешеным ритмом.

Эверард напрягся, но виду не подал. Он медленно поднял взгляд на Демьена, тот не сводил с него огромных немигающих глаз. Грудь наполнилась странной горечью и болью, захотелось расправиться с Кидо уже сейчас. Тот явно что-то задумал… Неужели ему и правда понадобился Демьен? Или он просто искал способ вывести его из себя? Охраны в комнате не было… Такехико, прямой, как стрела, и внутренне собранный, спокойно сидел, опустив глаза.

– Я буду с ним нежен, – с усмешкой произнес Кидо, закидывая ногу на ногу. – Верну в том же виде, ты даже не почувствуешь разницы. А хочешь, можешь даже посмотреть.

– Не знал, что тебя интересуют мужчины, – Эверард отхлебнул саке. Он отсчитывал секунды, направляя внимание в грудь и стараясь расслабиться, замедлить ход времени. Демьен смотрел на него в панике, явно ожидая совсем других слов и другого поведения.

– Ты знаешь, мы к этому всегда немного иначе относились, – ответил Кидо.

Эверард поднял глаза на Демьена.

– Иди с ним, – произнес он после долгого молчания. Демьен изумленно распахнул глаза, глядя на него с растерянностью и немым вопросом.

– Иди, – строго повторил Эверард. Демьен вздрогнул, словно он его ударил, и отчаянно побледнел. Эверард смотрел на него долгим немигающим взглядом, давая понять, что сейчас не до споров.

Демьен шокированно поднялся. Кровь отхлынула от головы, слезы стояли в глазах, он не чувствовал ног. Может, Эверард видел их взгляды во время экскурсии, и всё это была какая-то очередная идиотская проверка? Но своим пристальным взглядом Эверард явно давал понять, чего от него хочет. Ладно, он сделает это… Он ведь обещал быть послушным мальчиком.

Стараясь не смотреть в сторону любовника, ибо чувствовал, что сейчас не сдержится и просто разревется, Демьен сделал шаг в сторону Кидо, который с плохо скрываемым нетерпением уже ждал его у дверей.

– Демьен, – неожиданно окликнул его Эверард, когда он почти подошел к якудза. – Ты ничего не забыл?

Демьен изумленно обернулся. Эверард с улыбкой постучал себя пальцем по щеке, намекая на поцелуй. Демьен, окончательно дезориентированный, подошел, пытаясь понять, что происходит. Он вдруг вспомнил, как утром обещал помочь ему и быть полезным. Но как далеко он должен зайти? Демьен решил незаметно спросить об этом, опускаясь к щеке Эверарда, но тот вдруг повернул голову и поцеловал его в губы. Демьен зажмурился, едва сдерживая стон и внутреннюю дрожь. Хотелось забыть обо всем. Пусть всё это исчезнет, как страшный сон, когда он откроет глаза! Пусть они с Эверардом окажутся где-нибудь совсем в другом месте! Долгий страстный поцелуй… Демьен почувствовал, как любовник проталкивает ему в рот языком ту самую маленькую капсулу, и что-то в нем успокоено выдохнуло: Эверард не подкладывает его под другого, он что-то задумал!

– Не делай глупостей, – прошептал тот, окатывая его бездонным взглядом. Демьен смотрел ему в глаза и не мог оторваться.

– Иди, – заговорщицки подмигнул ему Эверард.

Демьен сглотнул, нащупывая капсулу языком, пряча ее подальше, и пошел за Кидо.

 

Двери за спиной закрылись. Тут же уткнув его лицом в стену, один из вооруженных парней, быстро ощупал его под пиджаком и вдоль ног. Демьен с облегчением чувствовал, что тот не лапает его, а просто небрежно проверяет.

Он что-то говорил Кидо, тот отвечал ему окриком. Вокруг звучала японская речь. Сердце колотилось, Демьен отчаянно боролся с моментами накатывающей слабости.

Он почувствовал, как Кидо хватает его за локоть и ведет за собой к лифту. К удивлению Демьена, в кабину они вошли вдвоем.

Лифт направлялся вверх. Демьен смотрел на двери и тяжело дышал. Мысли хаотично метались в голове. Что он теперь должен делать? Что именно Эверард имел в виду под «не делай глупостей»? Не позволять Кидо никаких поползновений? Или наоборот не выкидывать коников и не сопротивляться? Демьен был в полной растерянности.

В этот момент Асадзи Кидо погладил его по заднице, с явным наслаждением лапая пятерней ягодицу. Демьен сжал зубы, уговаривая себя потерпеть. Но когда Кидо полез к нему с поцелуем, Демьен увернулся и со всей силы пихнул его локтем под ребра.

Японец, посмеиваясь, отстранился, чем-то явно довольный. Неужели надеется на его покладистость в спальне? Или прикажет своим парням держать его, пока будет насиловать? Демьен смотрел на вспыхивающие цифры этажей на дисплее и не мог сдержать крупной дрожи.

Судя по дисплею, лифт остановился на самом верхнем этаже. Двери открылись, и Кидо вытолкнул его из лифта.

Проклятье! Хотелось спросить, куда они идут, но разве это и так было неочевидно?.. Схватив его за локоть, Кидо вел его за собой. Демьен не представлял, что теперь будет. Хотя, похоже, тот действительно вел его в свою спальню… Демьен не знал, должен ли сопротивляться. Блин, ну почему Эверард не объяснил ему всё более понятно?!..

Кидо что-то недовольно выкрикнул, словно звал кого-то, и неожиданно из-за угла вынырнуло несколько вооруженных крупнокалиберными винтовками японцев в обтягивающих черных костюмах для подводного погружения.

Демьен даже не сразу понял, что случилось. Он думал: это его подчиненные. Но Кидо как-то странно застыл на месте, выпустив его локоть. Демьен ошарашенно переводил взгляд с японцев на Кидо и обратно. Казалось, они молча смотрели друг на друга целую вечность, хотя прошла всего секунда, и вдруг стоящий впереди парень выпустил по ним очередь.

Демьен задохнулся и, зажмурив глаза от брызнувшей в лицо крови, в ужасе отшатнулся в сторону, отползая к стене. В горячке и шоке он не чувствовал боли. Выстрелы звучали совсем рядом. Он впервые в жизни слышал, с каким жутким звуком пули прошивают плоть. И вдруг всё стихло.

Демьен еще минуту сидел, забившись в угол и зажав голову руками. Воцарившаяся мертвая тишина оглушала.

Не в силах унять лихорадочной дрожи, он открыл глаза. В коридоре никого не было. Он испуганно глотнул воздух и ощупал голову, грудь и ноги. На лице и одежде были капли крови. Но это была не его кровь.

Посреди коридора лежало окровавленное тело Асадзи Кидо. Что здесь только что произошло? Уверенный, что остался жив по чистой случайности, Демьен оглянулся и, метнувшись к телу, быстро вытащил из кобуры пистолет. Он проверил его, снял с предохранителя и уже собрался было броситься в свое укрытие за угол, как вдруг застыл, пораженный пугающей мыслью: а вдруг Кидо еще жив?

Напряженный, как струна, зажав пистолет в правой руке, Демьен всмотрелся в лицо Асадзи Кидо. Остекленевшие глаза того были устремлены в потолок. Казалось, их никогда уже не покинет выражение легкого удивления.

Белая рубашка под распахнутым пиджаком была вся залита кровью. Демьен смотрел на нее и не мог оторваться. Ему что-то чудилось в разводах, и хотелось посмотреть… Под горячей волной любопытства и стыда схлынул весь страх. Сглотнув, Демьен потянулся к пуговицам. Дрожащие пальцы застыли в сантиметре от окровавленной груди. Он колебался. Но потом всё же осторожно потянул за краешек рубашки. Та была мокрой и отчего-то липкой. Пуговица расстегнулась, обнажая часть залитой кровью татуировки… Он так и знал!

На лестнице послышался шум. Демьен всхлипнул, вновь погибая от страха, и метнулся за угол. Сжимая пистолет, он слушал, как кто-то бежит вверх по ступеням, и когда этот кто-то выскочил на этаже, Демьен выбросил вперед руку и выстрелил в проход.

Всё стихло. Тишину коридора оглашало только гулкое биение его сердца и частое дыхание. Неужели, попал с одного выстрела? Демьен выглянул, сдерживая нервную дрожь. Новых тел в коридоре не появилось...  И вдруг:

– Демьен! – услышал он голос Такехико. – Не стреляй! – и через секунду из-за угла показался он сам.

Увидев Демьена, секретарь кинулся к нему.

– Ты не ранен, всё в порядке? – спрятав пистолет, Такехико присел перед ним и быстро ощупал его руки. Он выглядел растрепанным, вспотевшим и запыхавшимся.

– Я в порядке… – выдохнул Демьен.

– Давай ее сюда, – Такехико подставил ладонь к его губам.

– Кого? – удивился Демьен. – Ой блин, я ее проглотил!.. – испуганно прошептал он, только сейчас вспоминая о капсуле.

– Не страшно, – Такехико, казалось, всё еще пытается отдышаться. – Потом выйдет.

Он оглянулся на тело Кидо.

– Кидо мертв… – прошептал Демьен.

– Вижу, – Такехико подошел к трупу. На секунду Демьену показалось, что он рад. Посмотрев на Асадзи секунду, Такехико наклонился и осторожно прикрыл его веки.

– Надо выбираться отсюда… – произнес он.

– А где Эверард? – спросил Демьен, когда секретарь помог ему подняться на ноги.

– Не знаю… – Такехико покачал головой. Он не поднимал глаз и казался удрученным. Это ввело Демьена в настоящую панику.

– Что ты имеешь в виду?!!

– Я не могу ему дозвониться! Его телефон вообще не ловит сигнал! В экстренном случае, я должен был выйти на него по этому передатчику, но он отдал его тебе! Велел идти за тобой и выбираться отсюда! Мол, встретимся на причале...

Демьен смотрел на него во все глаза и не мог справиться с нервной дрожью.

– Всё будет хорошо… – видя его состояние, уговаривающе произнес Такехико. – Пойдем, надо выбираться отсюда.

 


	138. Chapter 138

### 24

 

Когда дверь за Асадзи Кидо и Демьеном закрылась, Эверард перевел взгляд на Такехико. Волею судьбы (или так планировал Кидо) они остались в помещении одни. Не сговариваясь, они выхватили оружие и бесшумно метнулись к выходу. Однако никто к ним не спешил: из коридора доносились раздраженные крики Асадзи, и, судя по показаниям датчика на руке Такехико, Демьен еще был рядом. Потом всё стихло.

Держа ствол наготове, Эверард выждал минуту и открыл дверь. В коридоре было пусто.

– Кидо что-то планирует, – произнес он тихо. – Не верю, что он так просто оставил нас без охраны… Но это нам только на руку.

– Люди Кавагути уже перенастроили камеры, – тихо сообщил Такехико, глядя на передатчик. – Нас не заметят.

– Отлично. Давай за Демьеном, – скомандовал Эверард. – Найди его, и выбирайтесь отсюда. Встретимся на причале.

Такехико бросил на него полный тревоги взгляд, но кивнул и, проверив местоположение Демьена, устремился к лестнице.

Эверард проводил его взглядом.

Гася наэлектризованность и странную тревогу, он вызвал лифт. Сердце стучало так громко и так мощно, что, казалось, вот-вот пробьет грудь изнутри. Вот и настал момент икс: поблизости не было ни души, никто за ним не наблюдал, и он находился в святая святых своего главного врага, который еще не так давно считался его лучшим партнером и внимание которого сейчас полностью переключилось на его любовника… Эверард сжал зубы и поднял взгляд на дисплей. Похоже, лифт спускался с самого верха.

Сделав глубокий вдох, Эверард медленно выпустил воздух из легких. С Демьеном всё будет в порядке. Раз люди Кавагути уже здесь, смерть Кидо оставалась вопросом времени. Если не они, то Такехико скоро доберется до него.

Лифт остановился, и Эверард, в последний момент метнувшись в сторону, убедился, что кабина пуста, и зашел внутрь.

Возведенный на искусственном острове комплекс состоял из четырех блоков, соединенных между собой мощными переходами. С восточной стороны располагались подводные ворота и единственный вход в так называемый Центр косметологии. Эверард усмехнулся: о да, косметологические кабинеты тоже были здесь – на востоке – в прямой доступности для будущих посетителей. В северной части уже сейчас функционировали исследовательские лаборатории, якобы для разработки косметических новинок. А на юге находились сауны, рестораны, развлекательные салоны и личные апартаменты Кидо. Здесь же состоялся их ужин. Во время экскурсии Кидо показал им многое, но обделил вниманием западную башню, словно ее и не было вовсе, – наиболее удаленную и недоступную часть комплекса. Именно над ней возвышался необычный купол, загадка которого так тревожила Эверарда.

Лифт остановился на нужном этаже. Держа пистолет в руке, Эверард вышел.

Он примерно знал, где находится, но ориентироваться без четкой карты и приборов было сложно. Стараясь без нужды не подставляться, он притормаживал и проверял обстановку у каждого нового поворота, но очень скоро понял, что людей поблизости на удивление мало. Он решил бы, что это парни Кавагути так резво постарались, но они точно не стали бы убирать трупы.

Благополучно миновав коридоры, отделяющие его от вожделенного прохода в западную башню, Эверард услышал приближающиеся голоса. Поспешив за угол, он прижался спиной к стене и затаился. Мимо, о чем-то разговаривая, довольно спокойно прошли два парня. В их движениях не было ни паники, ни спешки.

Эверард подождал, когда их голоса стихнут, и, спрятав пистолет, спокойно направился к пункту наблюдения. Оставшийся на пропускном охранник следил за голо-экранами и даже не поднял голову, когда он прошел мимо.

Что-то здесь было не так. Что-то витало в самом воздухе… Эверард чувствовал это. Возможно, острее остальных, возможно, он был единственным, кто это чувствовал.

Двери в переход никто не охранял. Когда он подошел, они открылись автоматически, словно его ждали. Эверард напрягся и вытащил ствол. Нужно было торопиться.

Впереди простирался протяженный коридор – переход в западный корпус. Свет не горел, коридор освещался только проникающим сквозь окна тусклым мерцанием донной подсветки.

Спеша в загадочную западную башню, пока люди Кидо не опомнились и не восстановили видео-наблюдение, Эверард перешел на бег. В солнечном сплетении тянуло. Словно что-то звало его и заставляло торопиться. И какая-то его часть, вечно тоскующая и ищущая, неслась вперед, следуя зову, но другая часть захлебывалась ужасом и заставляла тормозить и проявлять осторожность. По спине пробегал озноб. Он делал глубокие вдохи, притормаживая и осматриваясь, и порой с усилием заставляя себя оставаться трезвым и собранным.

Вот она – дверь в загадочный западный корпус. Остановившись, Эверард оглянулся и перевел дух. Никто за ним не следовал. Он приложил ухо – за дверью стояла гробовая тишина.

Эверард осторожно нажал на кнопку, и створки открылись. Он сделал шаг вперед и присвистнул: в конце зала, освещенные тусклым светом, возвышались огромные металлические ворота, метров шестидесяти в высоту. Крупные зрелищные иероглифы на высоких дверях мало о чем ему говорили. Сбоку над полом мерцал голографический замок. Но было бы огромной глупостью пытаться взламывать его, не зная точно, что находится за дверью.

Вокруг было пусто и тихо, но странное ощущение просачивалось под кожу. Эверарду вдруг подумалось, что это сама темнота, это смерть. Он ощущал необъяснимое нечто – дыхание страха мурашками по коже, словно воскресшего из детских книжек, которые мама могла бы читать ему перед сном. Мама, которой у него не было, мама, с которой он познакомился гораздо позже.

Почему он вспомнил о ней именно сейчас? Почему именно сейчас ему так хотелось позвать ее на помощь?

Эверард всмотрелся в сумрак коридора за спиной и нажал на кнопку. Двери закрылись с тихим звуком, и что-то изменилось. Он насторожился, прислушиваясь. Что-то внутри, за железными воротами, пришло в движение.

Его сердце гулко стучало, пульс отдавался в висках. Стараясь держать себя в руках, Эверард осмотрелся и в полумраке увидел рядом с воротами металлическую лестницу – впаянные в бетон стальные прутья. Они начинались выше человеческого роста и уходили далеко вверх.

Присматриваясь, Эверард спрятал пистолет, подошел к ним, выждал мгновение и подпрыгнул, уцепившись за нижнюю перекладину.

Поднимаясь, он прислушивался к странному шипению за дверью и на всякий случай поглядывал по сторонам, хотя вокруг не было ни души. Он был в этом практически уверен. Либо западную башню еще не ввели в эксплуатацию, либо персонал у Кидо был крайне скудным, либо это была ловушка.

Еще до визита сюда Эверард предполагал, что под необычным куполом должна располагаться лаборатория или испытательный полигон. Но что именно здесь испытывалось, еще предстояло узнать.

Казалось, длинной лестнице не будет конца. Но, уже находясь метрах в сорока над полом, Эверард наконец разглядел чуть выше и чуть дальше небольшую дверь в стене и ведущую к ней стальную платформу. Он посмотрел вниз и крепче вцепился в прутья, инстинктивно прижимаясь к лестнице. От высоты захватывало дух. Немного отдышавшись, Эверард открыл глаза и продолжил путь. Он старался сосредоточить все мысли на двери и на возможности взломать замок. Не думать больше о высоте! вообще не смотреть вниз!

Ритмичный звук за дверью нарастал, сливаясь с учащенным стуком сердца. По лестнице шла вибрация. Хватаясь крепче, Эверард продолжал взбираться. К счастью, дверь была уже близко. Добравшись до высоты платформы, он осторожно ступил на нее и направился к двери. От нервного напряжения и продолжительной нагрузки гудели мышцы. Ему уже ничего не хотелось, особенно спускаться обратно. Но теперь он четко слышал необычный шум или гул, ритмичный, напоминающий стук сердца или ток крови по сосудам. В нем было что-то жуткое и завораживающее, пробуждающее первобытный страх.

Эверард вытер пот со лба и, присмотревшись к замку, с силой крутанул винт. Дверь отворилась, и шум стал сильнее, наполняясь новыми тревожащими нотками. Забыв о боли и усталости, Эверард пригнул голову и осторожно шагнул внутрь на ажурную стальную платформу, что пролегала по всей окружности стены. Высоко над головой проглядывал свод купола, а под ногами разверзалась настоящая бездна. По стенам проносились свет и тени. Внизу мощные турбины искривляли пространство. Пол дрожал. Черт возьми, сколько энергии сжирала эта установка!

Эверард сделал несколько шагов по решетке. Теперь он понимал, почему нет людей: западный корпус обслуживался автоматами. Подавляя желание поскорее отсюда смотаться, он внимательно осмотрелся и… наполнился праведным гневом. Черт возьми, да это же увеличенная и отчасти преобразованная копия его саркофага! Но зачем такая огромная?..

По противоположной стене пробежала рябь. Эверард сморгнул и всмотрелся, преисполняясь суеверным ужасом. Через несколько секунд что-то похожее на волну или легкую рябь вновь пронеслось вдоль противоположной стены, словно разрушалась сама ткань реальности. Она распадалась, как иллюзия, и вновь собиралась обратно.

Эверард испытал страх, какого не испытывал очень давно. Он уже видел подобное не раз, но чтобы вот так: без наркотиков и в здравом уме!.. Впервые залезая в саркофаг, он чувствовал лишь предвкушение, волнение и энтузиазм. А сейчас волосы поднимались дыбом, и мороз пробегал по коже. Надо было поскорее сваливать отсюда…

Он представил, как будет спускаться по вмонтированным в стену перекладинам и на секунду задумался, не проще ли воспользоваться лестницей внутри и открыть главные ворота, но нет, лучше снова рисковать снаружи, чем хотя бы на секунду задержаться здесь.

Эверард уже повернул к двери, как вдруг почувствовал, что пол исчезает из-под ног и сам он находится совсем в другом месте. Картинка двери и ажурной платформы под ногами растворилась, как сон. Сам же он висел в пространстве, удерживаемый неведомой силой, и сила эта нагнеталась вокруг него всё с большей мощью. Эверард с ужасом обнаружил себя недалеко от свода купола и понял, что находится в самом центре установки.

 

Сжимая в руке пистолет, Демьен бежал вниз по лестнице следом за Такехико. Откуда-то доносилась стрельба. За каждым поворотом Такехико выглядывал в коридор, проверяя, нет ли там кого, и периодически свешивался с перил. Демьен от волнения не чувствовал ног и перепрыгивая через ступеньку, а то и через две, не понимал, как до сих пор не споткнулся и не упал. Но тело было на удивление ловким.

– Прикрывай меня, если что! – крикнул Такехико на очередном повороте, покосившись на его пистолет. – Только больше не стреляй в меня.

– Хорошо! – Демьен тяжело дышал, даже примерно не представляя, куда они бегут. – Я в тебя не попал?

– Нет. Ты даже не целился.

– Ну мало ли…

– Где ты взял ствол? – спросил Такехико через минуту, глядя на свои часы на запястье.

– У Кидо забрал, – ответил Демьен сдавленно.

Секретарь усмехнулся. – Трофейный, значит.

– Ну… не я же его убил, – Демьен был смущен.

– А было бы забавно! – протянул Такехико, увлекая его за собой по коридору.

Демьен бежал за ним, выбиваясь из сил. Ноги горели, воздух с шумом вонзался в легкие. Такехико не сводил глаз с часов, и Демьен с тревогой поглядывал по сторонам, боясь, что и правда придется его прикрывать.

– Сюда! – тот бросился к одной из двери.

Заскочив за ним следом, Демьен испытал ужас и сдал назад, стукнувшись спиной о дверь: в помещении находились те самые японцы в гидрокостюмах. Или не те, но костюмы у них были такие же. Такехико уже говорил с ними на японском.

– Демьен, быстрее! – скомандовал он, протягивая ему гидрокостюм.

Демьен сглотнул, немного отходя от первого шока, но скоро вновь испытал удивление, увидев проделанное в стене крупное отверстие. Комната, в которой они находились, была явно ниже уровня моря, но вода в отверстие не заливалась, а словно обтекала округлое невидимое препятствие. Как будто ее равномерно отталкивало силовое поле.

– Фигасе черный ход! – вырвалось у него, и двое из присутствующих не сдержали смех.

– Поспеши, – улыбнулся Такехико, натягивая гидрокостюм поверх брюк.

– А может, без него? – спросил Демьен.

– Вода холодная, – ответил секретарь.

Демьен с сомнением расстегнул пиджак, глядя, как Такехико проверяет кислородное обеспечение.

– Не раздевайся. Натяни его прямо на брюки и рубашку.

Демьен сделал, как велели. Один из японцев повесил ему на плечи кислородный баллон и пристегнул маску.

Пока Такехико надевал подводное снаряжение, один из парней караулил дверь с автоматом наготове.

Демьен сделал глубокий вдох ртом через маску, волнуясь больше прежнего.

Стоящий рядом японец махнул ему рукой и подвел к дыре в стене. Демьен с изумлением заметил, как тот притягивает откуда-то из-за стены довольно крупную удлиненную капсулу с гребным винтом.

– Цепляйся за рукоятки, – послышался из-за спины голос Такехико.

Демьен обернулся, тоже снимая маску. – Что это?

– Подводный скутер.

– Но я не умею им управлять! – запаниковал Демьен.

Такехико о чем-то переговорил со стоящим впереди японцем и, пока тот выуживал второй скутер, закинул ремень Демьену на талию и пристегнул его к себе.

– Поплывем на одном скутере… – объяснил он. – Макото покажет нам кратчайший путь к пристани.

 

Грудь сдавливало до невозможности дышать, Эверард испустил мучительный стон, но звука не услышал. На какой-то момент всё пропало: слух, зрение, ощущения собственного тела. И только чувство всеохватывающего немого ужаса говорило ему, что он еще жив и не сошел с ума.

Внезапно вернулось осязание и зрение, но всё вокруг изменилось: он парил в огромном прозрачном пузыре, наполненном неизвестной жидкостью. Она была светлой, чуть мутноватой, со странными включениями. Внизу сквозь пузырь просматривались турбины, а вверху – полыхающий электричеством купол. Эверард собрался с силами и сделал широкий мах руками, двигая ногами и пытаясь всплыть, приблизиться к краю, но сколько бы он ни греб, что-то притягивало и удерживало его в центре пузыря. От напряжения он делал глубокие вдохи, и тягучая жидкость заполняла легкие. Ощущение чем-то напоминало кемет, хотя дышать было гораздо сложнее.

Эверард обернулся вокруг своей оси, осматриваясь, надеясь найти хотя бы маленький шанс к спасению, но всё было тщетно. Отсюда просто не было выхода. Как же так?!.. Как он мог так легко попасться? Как он вообще попал сюда?

Горечь и боль, и ярость на Кидо, и ядовитая злость на себя, и осознание неизбежного конца корежили его изнутри. Он задыхался от гнева и надсмехался над собой. Он бы, наверное, смеялся, отчаянно и зло, во всё горло, если бы не чертова слизь в легких.

Эверард вновь и вновь проматывал в голове последние минуты, но всё равно не мог понять, как он здесь оказался: вот он стоит на платформе, готовясь выйти в дверь, – и вот он сразу в центре установки. Либо из памяти выпал целый пласт информации, либо весь его поход в западную башню с самого начала был иллюзией. Но когда, в какой момент им удалось к нему подключиться и создать такую впечатляющую картинку?! Эверард вспоминал, как бежал по переходу. Уже тогда он что-то чувствовал, но всё было так реально… Нет, это действительно происходило в реальности, просто он уже тогда предчувствовал грядущее. И эта установка… чёрт! да она же была просто заточена под него! она словно звала его к себе!

По пузырю прошел странный гул. Эверард напрягся и почувствовал сильный удар в грудь. Он заорал от безудержной боли, захватывая и глотая окружающую его слизкую воду, и вновь не услышал собственных криков: жидкость гасила их, но она точно пропускала этот странный звук, который нагнетался внутри пузыря, а потом взрывался низким гулом и бил его в центр груди, словно пытаясь расколоть пополам. Боль была столь сильной, что под веками вспыхивали ослепляющие молнии. Она пронзала его, пробегая по нервам нестерпимым морозным жаром. «От этой боли можно поседеть, – пронеслось у него в голове. – Будет что рассказать, если выберусь живым». Эверард скорчился от беззвучного горького смеха: идиот, ты еще надеешься отсюда выбраться?

По пузырю вновь прошел низкий гул, и Эверард потерял сознание. О, благословенная темнота!.. Но, когда через несколько секунд он очнулся от нового толчка, то понял, что пытке не будет конца. Если этот гул не «расколет» его, то точно сведет с ума. Промежутки между толчками сокращались. Хозяин был мертв, а механизм бездушно выполнял заложенную программу…

Кидо мертв? Эверард насторожился. Почему он думал об этом с такой уверенностью? Внезапно перед глазами мелькнул свет, и он увидел распростертое на полу окровавленное тело и бегущих по коридору Такехико и Демьена. Несмотря на боль, Эверарда затопило горькой нежностью и немым страданием разлуки. Он знал, что видит их в последний раз. Но, боже, каким облегчением было осознание, что с Демьеном всё в порядке, что оба они спаслись! Какое блаженство… и какое торжество под самый конец!

Кидо мертв. Такехико выведет Демьена, и всё будет хорошо…

Звук бил его, уже не делая пауз. Эверард вновь скалился и смеялся. Слезы бежали из глаз, тут же поглощаясь окружающей слизью.

_Ну и какой тебе толк от меня теперь, Асадзи?!!_

Он хохотал как безумный. Над Кидо, над собой, над всем мироустройством. Он вспоминал, что котов губит любопытство, и снова смеялся. Он стал одним из них…

Вдруг, уже находясь на грани забытья, Эверард почувствовал что-то еще, и по голове, приподнимая волосы от корней, пробежал суеверный озноб. Страх? Но куда уже сильнее?.. Нет, это было что-то другое. Он ощущал _присутствие_! Похоже, это смерть… Он никогда не думал о ней, как о персонифицированной личности. Но сейчас он ощущал ее именно такой: живой, почти осязаемой, великой.

Эверард открыл глаза. Перед ним в пространстве мерцал женский образ, смутный, дрожащий, как пламя свечи, едва уловимый. С белой кожей и на темном фоне. Он всегда подозревал, что она действительно носит черное… Но почему такая хрупкая? Он напрягся, всеми силами стараясь удержать ясность восприятия.

– Кэтрин… – выдохнул он беззвучно. Она пыталась что-то сказать ему, но он видел лишь движения ее губ. Она не могла ему помочь, она была такой же слабой, как и он.

_Кэтрин…_

_Встретимся ли мы с тобой по ту сторону?.. Или ты теперь существуешь только в моем восприятии?_

_Вернись…_

Он таял… Этот звук убивал его, и всё вокруг темнело.

Великая черная пустота смотрела на него глазами Вечности. Он парил в холодной космической мгле, с предельной отчетливостью понимая, насколько комфортно ему было в человеческом теле, и насколько жизнь людей проста и уютна по сравнению с _этим_ …

Он жалел, что больше не сможет побыть с близкими… Говорят, перед смертью человек совершает последний отчет перед Богом, и тогда вся жизнь проносится перед глазами. Дважды пережив клиническую смерть, он ни разу ничего подобного не видел. Возможно, потому что тогда еще не пришло его время. Возможно, оно пришло сейчас. Эверард знал, что умирает. Он уже не слышал убивающий его жуткий звук, не чувствовал боли, – его самого здесь больше не было. Как и кадров жизни перед глазами… Жаль.

Он больше не увидит своих любимых. Ни во сне, ни наяву, ни в кеметовом трипе…

Кемет! Эверард распахнул глаза, возвращаясь в наполненный слизью пузырь под бомбардирующую его канонаду смерти. Рано сдаваться…

Спецы Кидо синтезировали _порошок_ по формуле кеметовой жидкости. Жидкости, которой можно дышать.

Эверард внимательнее присмотрелся к окружающей его слизи. Изначально он создавал кемет как замену кислороду… А потом оказалось, что тот таит в себе гораздо большее. Возможно, в этой слизи тоже содержались частицы _порошка_ , того самого мутагена, благодаря которому он однажды уже чуть было не переместился из одного места в другое.

Но если так, то почему он всё еще здесь? Содрогаясь в агонии и едва находя силы, Эверард осмотрелся. По его ощущениям, он пробыл в пузыре достаточно долго. Возможно, концентрация действующего вещества была слишком низкой.

Он вспомнил, как принял порошок в первый раз. Сначала ничего не происходило, и он был разочарован. Он решил поужинать вместе с Сэм в одном из кафе Джайпура, а потом повторить эксперимент, увеличив дозу.

Внезапно что-то случилось. Они с Самантой как раз обсуждали последние результаты расследования, как вдруг его восприятие изменилось. Эверард находился в двух местах одновременно: одним глазом он смотрел на Сэм, столик кафе и улицы Джайпура, а другим – видел интерьер своего нью-йоркского кабинета. Он чувствовал себя иголкой, которая проткнула общий пузырь пространства-времени и вылезла одновременно в двух местах. Он был шокирован, потрясен и обескуражен.

Это было настолько неожиданно, резко и принципиально ново, что из памяти вышибло воспоминания о самом приеме вещества. Эверард тогда примерно помнил, что собирался его испытать, но не мог вспомнить, где и как это произошло. Он решил, что изначально был в своем офисе, где и принял препарат. Но так как дверь кабинета оказалась заперта снаружи, стало понятно, что он переместился в него из Индии и одновременно всё еще находился в Джайпуре. Ему не хватало лишь малого толчка – волевого решения, – чтобы полностью и окончательно переместиться в Нью-Йорк. Он тогда схватил Сэм за руку, пытаясь перетащить ее за собой. Он чувствовал, что это возможно. Но она не на шутку испугалась, что-то испытав, и от испуга включилась ее воля. Решение было принято, и они оба остались в индийском кафе…

Что в тот раз послужило толчком? Почему он оказался именно в Нью-Йорке? Может, потому что его офис был хорошо ему знакомым и безопасным местом? _Его_ местом?

Однако сколько бы он сейчас ни думал о своем особняке или об офисе, ничего не происходило. Возможно, странный гул истощал его, не оставляя никакого шанса, возможно, в жидкости содержалось совсем другое активное вещество…

Но у него уже не было времени: гул превратился в один долгий монотонный звук, пузырь наполнился свечением, и всё вокруг него содрогнулось, вскипая. Но Эверард этого уже не видел.

 

Испытывая сумасшедшее волнение, Демьен что есть мочи цеплялся за Такехико. Тот держался за рукоятки скутера, направляя его вслед за плывущим впереди Макото. Донная подсветка всё так же горела, освещая их со всех сторон. Демьен смотрел на удаляющиеся огни острова и представлял, как Эверард, давно угнав акваскаф, ждет их на пристани. Любовник точно будет смеяться, когда увидит его в акваланге.

Такехико увеличил скорость, догоняя Макото, и Демьен крепче сцепил руки, боясь оторваться из-за усилившегося сопротивления воды. Прошло всего каких-то несколько минут – и они всплыли. От резкой перемены давления у Демьена заложило уши. Тяжело дыша, он стащил маску и оглянулся.

На причале стояла машина и двое парней. Со стороны искусственного острова доносилась стрельба. Такехико уже снимал с него баллон, а один из парней протянул руку, помогая взобраться на пристань.

Тяжело дыша, Демьен с тревогой оглядывался, пытаясь отыскать в темноте Эверарда. Но того нигде не было.

– Эверарда нет… – прошептал Демьен, по-новому слыша доносящиеся до них звуки стрельбы. – Он еще на острове! – выкрикнул он с ужасом, задыхаясь и не замечая брызнувших из глаз слез.

Такехико, забросив на пристань баллон, подтянулся и сел рядом, тяжело дыша и расстегивая гидрокостюм.

– Эверарда нет! – прошептал Демьен, дергая его за руку.

– Вижу, – тяжело ответил тот, не глядя ему в лицо. Демьену показалось, что японец отчаянно побледнел.

– Что будем делать?!.. – прошептал он с тревогой, пытаясь поймать его взгляд.

Такехико с усилием поднялся, словно каждое движение причиняло ему боль и потянул его за собой. Он что-то крикнул парням и, не давая Демьену времени снять костюм для погружений, впихнул его на заднее сидение машины.

– Поезжай с ними, – сказал он, наклоняясь. – Они отвезут тебя к самолету. А я возвращаюсь за боссом.

– Нет!!! – в шоке закричал Демьен, хватая его за руку. – Возьми меня с собой!

Двое незнакомых парней и Макото уже залезали в машину.

– Не бойся! Они отвезут тебя безопасным путем, – Такехико что-то сказал им и захлопнул дверь.

Автомобиль тронулся с места. Демьен в шоке развернулся, глядя в заднее стекло. Он видел силуэт Такехико на фоне горящего всем своим великолепием Искусственного острова. Машина отъехала уже достаточно далеко, но Демьен видел, как Такехико поднял руку на прощание.

И вдруг позади него раздался мощный взрыв, озаривший всё вокруг яркой вспышкой. Такехико упал на землю, прикрывая голову.

Демьен содрогнулся, зажимая рот рукой. Из груди рвался немой крик: на фоне причала и лежащего на земле Такехико полыхал огнем Искусственный остров.

 


	139. Chapter 139

### 25

 

Ударная волна отбросила Такехико на землю. Поднявшись на колени, он какое-то время слышал лишь сильный гул, наполнивший всё вокруг. Он видел этот гул глазами, чувствовал его всем телом, но гудело у него в голове. Еще не понимая, что случилось, он заметил, как парни газуют к нему задним ходом. Он махнул им рукой, чтобы ехали. И те, затормозив, рванули вперед, увозя Демьена.

Сжимая голову в попытке унять гул в ушах, Такехико поднялся на ноги и в шоке посмотрел на полыхающее до небес пламя. Во рту стало сухо. С бьющимся сердцем он оглядывал остров в надежде найти хотя бы один не задетый огнем участок, но огонь был везде. Особенно сильно полыхала разрушенная западная башня.

Подводные этажи! – вспыхнула в голове надежда. Возможно, боссу удалось укрыться там!

Застегивая гидрокостюм, Такехико подскочил к оставленному на пристани кислородному баллону и уже начал натягивать маску, как вдруг заметил что-то краем глаза в темноте. На берегу, чуть дальше пристани, кто-то лежал. От неожиданности по спине пробежал мороз. Выхватив пистолет, Такехико поспешил к распростертому телу.

На острове последовал повторный мощный взрыв, и, инстинктивно пригнувшись, Такехико увидел в озарившем всё вокруг свечении, что лежащий на земле человек – мистер Линт. Не веря своим глазам, он подскочил к нему. Секундная эйфория сменилась лихорадочной паникой: тот не подавал признаков жизни, бледный и промокший с головы до ног.

– Босс!

Боже, как ему хватило сил доплыть сюда?!

В попытке проверить пульс Такехико прижал пальцы к его шее, и те соскользнули. Кожа, волосы, одежда Эверарда – всё было покрыто какой-то слизью. Такехико в шоке смотрел на него, не зная, что думать: то, что первоначально он принял за воду, совсем ею не было.

Он в ужасе прижал ухо к его груди – сердце не работало. Вспомнив порядок оказания первой помощи, Такехико с силой ударил босса в грудь и сделал несколько ритмичных нажимов. Когда он прижался ртом к его губам, вдувая воздух, то неожиданно для себя обнаружил, что легкие Эверарда тоже забиты слизью.

– Черт!..

Такехико обдало жаром. Испытав короткую панику, он попытался было перевернуть его в надежде очистить дыхательные пути, но тело того показалось неожиданно тяжелым. Такехико испугался, что уже слишком поздно. Вскочив, он схватил Эверарда за руку и, едва не крича от отчаяния, с силой потянул на себя. Тот вдруг распахнул глаза. Схватившись за бок, он издал долгий мучительный стон и повалился обратно на землю.

– Босс! Что с вами?! – Такехико обеспокоено смотрел, как мистер Линт откашливается, чуть свернувшись на бок и всё так же держась за живот.

– Как вы здесь оказались?.. Переплыли?!.. Что с вами?

Эверард со стоном посмотрел вниз, отрывая ладонь от живота. Такехико с ужасом заметил, что вся его рука в крови.

– Вот дерьмо… – Эверард сжал зубы и со стоном вытащил из себя короткий металлический обломок, явно угодивший в него при взрыве.

Глядя, как он зажимает рану рукой, Такехико спешно стащил гидрокостюм себе на бедра и, сорвав с себя сухую рубашку, прижал ее к ране босса в попытке остановить кровотечение.

– Всё в порядке… – тот в изнеможении закрыл глаза. – Где Демьен?

– Парни Кавагути везут его к Спайку… Как вы здесь оказались?

– Не помню, – Эверард открыл глаза и посмотрел на полыхающую западную башню. – Звони Кавагути. Если он еще жив, пусть пришлет машину.

Перед глазами всё плыло. Пока Такехико звонил и возбужденно разговаривал с кем-то на японском, Эверард смотрел на объявшее весь комплекс пламя и понимал, что что-то в нем самом изменилось.

Но всё это он проанализирует позже. А сейчас зрелище поглощало его. Он был жив! И жизнь наполняла всё вокруг до краев. Краски казались необычайно яркими, ощущения – сочными. Он пил прохладный воздух и не мог им надышаться.

О, всё происходящее было так прекрасно! Симфония разрушения как гимн восставшего из пепла, гимн его возрождения. Он почти не чувствовал боли. Кровь, пропитавшая белую ткань, тоже была прекрасной. Оторвав смятую рубашку Такехико от своей раны, Эверард утопал в оттенках алого, бардового, контрастно-черного.

Он поднял глаза к небу. Огонь озарял тучи, и Эверарду казалось, что в просветах между ними он видит звезды.

Эверард сделал усилие и поднялся на руке, перемещая вес тела на колени. Он еще раз внимательно посмотрел на свою рану. Кажется, кровотечение уменьшилось. Всё так же зажимая бок, он медленно поднялся на ноги и увидел, как на пристань прибывают спасшиеся люди Кавагути. И не только они.

– Босс, сюда! – Такехико увлек его в заросли, поддерживая. Эверард испытывал слабость. Похоже, пережитое в западной башне исчерпало его гораздо сильнее, чем он думал.

 _Сильнее, чем он думал?!_ Эверард не сдержал смех. _Да он думал, что вообще загнется!_

– Всё хорошо, – сказал он Такехико, который по пути к машине обеспокоенно поглядывал на него, пытаясь понять причину веселья. – Демьену не говори… Не хочу его тревожить.

Они вышли на поджидавший их автомобиль. Джиро Кавагути, стильный пижон одного с Такехико возраста, запустив пальцы в волосы в шоке смотрел на полыхающий остров. Увидев их, он подскочил, суетясь рядом и открывая заднюю дверь.

– Всё в порядке, – усмехнулся Эверард, залезая в машину. – Много твоих погибло?

– Еще не знаю, – ответил тот с сильным акцентом. – Твой босс выживет? – спросил Джиро на японском, с беспокойством глядя, как он ложится на заднее сиденье.

Эверард не сдержал улыбку: японский он учил не так давно, но уже мог разобрать простые фразы. Такехико, не отвечая, оббежал машину и сел на водительское сиденье.

– Джиро, – Эверард с усмешкой поманил японца и, когда тот неуверенно склонился в раскрытой двери, поймал его за галстук, притягивая к себе. – Скоро увидимся, – Эверард многозначительно подмигнул ему и отпустил, наслаждаясь потрясающим замешательством на его лице.

 

Машина неслась в ночи с бешеной скоростью. Боясь поверить пугающим мыслям, Демьен тихо плакал, пряча лицо в ладонях. Гидрокостюм валялся в ногах. Куда они едут и почему летят так низко, почти не отрываясь от дороги, Демьен не знал. И было тревожно. И было страшно. Еще никогда он не чувствовал себя таким одиноким.

Сидящие в машине якудза изредка переговаривались на японском. Вопреки его опасениям, они не смеялись над ним и его слезами. Когда один из них осторожно подергал его за рукав и протянул бутылку кока-колы, что-то говоря по-японски, Демьен понял, что они не знают английского.

– Спасибо, – еще задыхаясь от недавних рыданий, он глотнул сладкую воду и вернул бутылку.

Они переглядывались, явно не зная, что с ним делать и как успокоить.

Демьен вымученно улыбнулся, вытирая лицо, и уставился в окно. С силой зажав ладони между коленями, он попытался взять себя в руки и прекратить реветь. Но соленая влага сочилась и сочилась из глаз, он не мог ее остановить.

Он старался не запугивать себя и не думать плохо об этих ребятах, но дорога казалась уж очень долгой, и его пробирал озноб. Он не мог спросить, едут ли они по окружному пути или до Спайка и правда так далеко.

Демьен всеми силами прогонял воспоминания о случившемся, но закрывал глаза и снова видел, как полыхает искусственный остров. Он старался не думать об Эверарде… Потому что…

Отвернувшись носом к стеклу, Демьен кусал губы и до боли впивался ногтями в ладони, пытаясь остановить поток мыслей, не дать тревоге и отчаянию пролиться новыми слезами.

Сидящий рядом японец осторожно толкнул его в бок и снова протянул бутылку с колой. Демьен глотнул, уже не выпуская ее из рук.

Парни спокойно переговаривались. Один из них выудил откуда-то из-под сиденья пакет с японскими снеками и пустил по кругу. Демьен запустил в него руку и выудил зеленый шарик.

Голова болела от слез и напряжения. Он хрустел необычным лакомством, запивая его газированной водой, и старался ни о чем не думать. Соленый вкус арахиса с васаби странно сочетался со сладостью колы.

Наконец они въехали в город, набирая высоту, и через несколько минут уже приземлились на стоянке возле аэропорта. Один из якудза (кажется, это был Макото) открыл ему дверь и жестом пригласил идти следом.

Макото с кем-то говорил по телефону. Демьен понимал, что самолет уже рядом, и едва сдерживался, чтобы не перейти на бег. О лишь бы только Эверард поскорее вернулся! Он представлял, как будет ждать его, обкусывая ногти, и понимал, что просто тронется умом.

Но ждать не пришлось.

Увидев знакомый авиалайнер, Демьен сорвался с места и, задыхаясь от волнения, побежал к ждущему возле трапа Спайку.

– Слава богу! – произнес тот, когда он подбежал. – Босс уже здесь, залезай!

– Правда?!

Не помня себя, Демьен взлетел по ступеням. Но, войдя в салон, застыл как вкопанный: Эверард, почти раздетый, сидел в одном из кресел, а Такехико, тоже голый по пояс, стоял на коленях между его раздвинутыми бедрами и осторожно обматывал его талию бинтами. Эверард хмурился и едва дышал.

Демьен сглотнул, чувствуя, как к горлу подступают слезы…

– Всё готово, можно взлетать, – произнес за спиной Спайк, поднимая бортовой трап и блокируя дверь.

Эверард открыл глаза и наконец увидел Демьена, губы тронула улыбка.

– Ты в порядке? – спросил он просто, и у Демьена всё внутри зарыдало. Он кивнул, не в силах произнести ни слова.

– Хорошо… – выдохнул Эверард, закрывая глаза.

Демьен сел возле другого окна, искоса наблюдая, как Такехико, даже не пытаясь занять кресло, как было положено при взлете, продолжает старательно бинтовать Эверарда. Он находился так близко к нему, что Демьен едва дышал, наблюдая за всем этим. Японец придерживал и чуть ли не обнимал своего босса, сосредоточенный и серьезный. Рядом на полу стояла раскрытая аптечка, а немного поодаль лежала мокрая одежда Эверарда.

Самолет ехал по взлетной полосе, беря разгон. В груди у Демьена ныло.

Он сглотнул, переводя взгляд на любовника. Тот молчал, больше ничего у него не спрашивая, и Демьен вновь готов был разрыдаться. Всё внутри дрожало. Почему Эверард был с ним таким холодным? Из-за раны? Или отчего-то еще? Что с ним вообще случилось? В чем причина странной отстраненности? У Демьена возникло ощущение, что тот взял его с собой в Японию, только чтобы в нужный момент подложить под Кидо и узнать все необходимые сведения, а сейчас потерял к нему всякий интерес. Слезы вскипали на глазах. Демьен подождал, пока самолет наберет высоту, и спешно ушел в заднюю часть, закрыв за собой дверь.

Зажимая рот рукой и корчась от беззвучных рыданий, он повалился лицом в постель. Он не мог поверить! Он не хотел в это верить!

Кусая подушку и комкая простынь, Демьен давил в себе всхлипы, но всё равно не мог справиться с отравляющей душу агонией. А если так оно и было?!.. Нет, он отказывался в это верить! Он беззвучно плакал, сотрясаясь от болезненной надежды и удушающей горечи.

_Эверард… Эверард, я люблю тебя!.._

Изможденный и опустошенный, отупевший от слез и переживаний, Демьен наконец уснул под равномерный гул двигателя.

 

Отматывая часы назад, самолет летел навстречу солнцу. Эверард вспоминал, как лежал на берегу, глядя на пылающий остров, и как внутри и вовне разливалась гармония. Сейчас этот момент отстоял от него во времени так же далеко, как параллельная вселенная. Он испытывал боль и диссонанс, он был разобран на части и в который раз соглашался, что «я» ликующее и «я» страдающее были двумя совершенно разными «я».

Час назад он срезал бинты и, нашпиговавшись обезболивающим, еще раз досконально осмотрел и обработал рану. Осколок проник неглубоко и не задел внутренние органы. К тому же, это было далеко не первое ранение в его жизни, даже не десятое, но отчего тогда было так паршиво?

– Что там у Демьена? – тяжело дыша спросил он, откинувшись в кресле, когда Такехико в очередной раз помог ему забинтовать рану. Секретарь прошел вглубь салона и, осторожно приоткрыв дверь, заглянул в спальню.

– Спит, – Такехико так же осторожно прикрыл дверь. – Чуть не застрелил меня… – произнес он, садясь в другое кресло.

Эверард удивленно поднял бровь, повернув к нему лицо.

– Демьен забрал пистолет у Кидо, когда тот уже был мертв, – пояснил Такехико. – А потом выстрелил в меня из-за угла, не целясь. Видимо, думал, что это кто-то пришел по его душу.

Эверард засмеялся. – Молодец…

Полулежа в кресле, он устало закрыл глаза и почувствовал внимательный, полный тревоги взгляд своего секретаря.

– Такехико, – произнес он, не открывая глаз. – Свяжись с Альфредом, чтобы ждал нас в аэропорту. Нужны две машины. Пусть отвезет Демьена в квартиру или в особняк, как тот захочет. А ты сразу повезешь меня в офис… И позвони Бачовски, он мне нужен. Пусть ждет в лаборатории… И еще, – Эверард открыл глаза, глядя в пространство. – Найди любой чистый пакет или контейнер и положи в него мою одежду. Нужно провести полный химический анализ состава на вещах.

– Босс, вы уверены, что продержитесь до Нью-Йорка? – пытаясь скрыть тревогу, спросил Такехико.

Эверард усмехнулся и кивнул.

– Вам бы прилечь, – заметил тот.

– Пусть Демьен поспит, он и так натерпелся.

Эверард отвернулся к окну. Ему должно было полегчать, что Кидо действительно мертв, но облегчения не было. Он словно не мог собрать себя заново. Он помнил лишь, как всё вокруг пронзил высокочастотный звук и яркий свет. А в следующий момент он со слизью в легких и с пробитым животом уже корчился на берегу от боли. Что было до этого, он вспомнить не мог. Мог лишь догадываться. Сейчас всё это казалось тяжелым сном. Он вновь и вновь обдумывал свою агонию в пузыре и не мог переварить случившееся.

Он знал, что переживет. Он многое уже не раз переживал. И каждый раз ему казалось, что он уже не встанет, не очнется, не вернется в нормальное состояние, никогда уже не сможет ощущать радость и полноту жизни, никогда уже не будет собой прежним. В периоды глухого отчаяния он ложился и просто умирал. Буквально. Он умирал от неспособности справиться с зависимостью, от разбитого сердца, от разочарования в себе, от предательства других людей, от потери веры в жизнь. И каждый раз он был полон решимости больше не вставать. Он был честен перед собой и совершенно серьезен. Он не играл, он и правда собирался умереть. И когда он погружался во мрак и внутреннее молчание, в полном принятии и покорности перед чем-то высшим и более важным, чем он сам, когда добровольно отказывался от всего, от самого себя, и с головой уходил в то страдание, что переполняло его через край, происходило чудо: он возрождался из собственного пепла. Поток нарастающей энергии заставлял распахивать глаза и вставать с полной решимостью идти дальше. Он разбирал себя на части, а затем всё волшебным образом собиралось обратно, становясь еще сильнее, крепче и глубже, чем прежде…

И сейчас Эверард знал, что со временем паззлы встанут на свои места, и то, что ранее казалось непонятным и дискомфортным, выстроится в цельную картину и одарит блаженством. Он разберется во всем, он переварит и это. Он знал, что оклемается, просто пока ему было очень паршиво… И нужно было время.

– Вместо Кидо выдвинем Джиро Кавагути, – едва слышно произнес он, не открывая глаз и чувствуя, как Такехико удивленно поворачивается к нему. – Но это потом…

 

Кто-то тормошил его за плечо. Демьен дернулся и поднял голову. Это был Спайк.

– Просыпайся, Альфред отвезет тебя домой.

Демьен резко сел на постели, не до конца понимая, где находится. В иллюминаторах было еще темно, но двигатели уже не работали.

– Который час? – спросил он, смахивая сонливость с глаз и чувствуя, что веки опухли после вчерашних слез. Настроение было то еще.

– Десять вечера, – ответил Спайк, выходя. – Мы уже в Нью-Йорке. Вернулись в тот же день и даже отмотали время на два часа назад. Неплохая машина времени, а?

Наскоро умывшись, Демьен вышел в салон и понял, что ни Эверарда, ни Такехико, как и каких-либо следов их пребывания, уже нет. Ему даже спрашивать об этом не хотелось, так на душе было паршиво.

Он выглянул наружу. Трап уже был опущен, и Спайк бегал туда-сюда, помогая Альфреду переносить вещи в багажник.

– А где Эверард? – всё же спросил Демьен мрачно, спустившись. Мысль, что его подозрения насчет мотивов любовника верны, убивала его.

– Они с Такехико уехали в офис, – ответил Альфред, захлопывая багажник. – Я его особо и не видел… Хочешь, подброшу в особняк? Мне всё равно надо вещи отвезти.

Демьен согласился, чувствуя, что если останется сейчас один, то точно найдет подаренный пистолет и пустит пулю себе в висок.

В пути он еще пару раз уточнял у Альфреда, который час. В голове не укладывалось, что они вернулись во времени назад. Часы полета, которые он добросовестно проспал, показались измотавшим его кошмаром, и было тем удивительнее, что по возвращению в Нью-Йорк разница во времени полностью их нивелировала.

В особняке еще не спали. Демьен увидел горящие светом окна и неожиданно для себя заволновался. Может, Эверард уже дома?.. Демьен вновь испытывал сводящую с ума надежду и злился на себя за это.

Решив помочь Альфреду, он подхватил два чемодана и направился к крыльцу. Дверь им открыла Агата. Через несколько минут на лестнице показалась встревоженная Джулия в своем струящемся шелковом халате.

– Демьен?! Вы уже вернулись? – она спешно сбежала к нему по лестнице. Демьен удивился: неужели Альфред ее не предупредил? Или она вообще была не в курсе, что они прилетели?

– А где Эверард? Боже, милый… – Джулия обхватила его лицо ладонями. – Что случилось? Ты устал с дороги?

– Эверард поехал в офис, – сдавленно произнес Демьен, опуская глаза.

– В офис?!

– Да, кажется, он ранен…

– Мам, а почему папа не приехал?

Демьен запнулся, поднимая глаза. Вверху, у перил, стоял Мишель в своей детской пижаме и, зажимая плюшевого тигра подмышкой, смотрел на них с сосредоточенной непосредственностью шестилетнего ребенка.

– Милый, Демьен устал после долгой дороги, – ответила ему Джулия. – Пусть он сначала придет в чувства, поужинает, а потом обо всем нам расскажет… Сходи освежись, – сказала она тихо Демьену. – А я пока распоряжусь насчет ужина…

Демьен кивнул и послушно поднялся в свою старую комнату.

Закрыв за спиной дверь, он в изнеможении сполз на пол. Он чувствовал себя подозрительно спокойным и в то же время готов был разреветься в любой момент, едва лишь вспоминал об Эверарде, о Японии, о Кидо…

Губы дрожали. Демьен стащил рубашку через голову, не расстегивая пуговицы, и, сдернув брюки вместе с бельем, оставил одежду на полу.

Уже лежа на дне пока еще пустой сиреневой ванны, он вслушивался в равномерный шум набирающейся воды. Он старался держаться на поверхности этой затуманенной отстраненности, но чувствовал, что балансирует на очень зыбкой почве и, стоит лишь поддаться неосторожной мысли, как он может в любой момент соскользнуть в глубины скорбной боли.

Как безумно ему сейчас не хватало спиртного! Он уже жалел, что не поехал к себе. Там, по крайней мере, можно было бы надраться, не испытывая никакого смущения или вины.

Когда ванна набралась до краев, Демьен вытянул ногу и закрутил кран. Замерев, он созерцал рассеянным взглядом почти зеркальную гладь воды и не хотел шевелиться. Что-то подобное уже происходило в его жизни, когда он круглыми сутками просиживал в ванне, напивался и не желал вылезать. Сейчас он вновь испытывал нечто похожее. Только поблизости не было Линды, да и едва ли она смогла бы рассказать ему что-нибудь новое, чтобы выдернуть из странного оцепенения. Он не хотел шевелиться, не видел в этом смысла и понимал, что просто не сможет встать и спуститься к ожидающей его Джулии. Ни сейчас, ни потом.

Демьен откинул голову на бортик и устало закрыл глаза. Он не знал, сколько прошло времени, но неожиданно раздался деликатный стук в дверь, и через минуту, не дожидаясь его разрешения, вошла Джулия.

Положив полотенца и халат на умывальник, она присела на край ванны.

– Ты спустишься или тебе помочь? – спросила она спокойно к немалому его удивлению.

Демьен покраснел. – Да, я сейчас спущусь… – пробормотал он.

– Точно спустишься?

Джулия долго смотрела на него – ее зеленые глаза мерцали пониманием и легкой укоризной – и вдруг наклонилась и поцеловала его в губы. Демьен встрепенулся, рвано вдыхая воздух. Она отстранилась, ловя его взгляд, и вновь поцеловала довольно долгим, пусть и неглубоким, поцелуем. Демьен ошалел, окончательно заливаясь краской. Он чувствовал, как меняется настроение и как на фоне чего-то нового, чему он не мог найти определения, отступает даже глухое отчаяние.

– Я спущусь, – шепотом пообещал он, пряча глаза. На губах Джулии играла улыбка. Как только она попыталась подняться, Демьен потянул ее к себе. Она с мягким смехом вновь поцеловала его в губы и встала.

– Приходи, – сказала она, уже закрывая за собой дверь.

Демьен резко поднялся и выдернул пробку, спеша спустить воду и не дать себе возможности вновь поддаться тупой тоске.

Когда он переоделся и спустился, Джулия уже была на кухне, где его ждал ужин. Рядом с ней сидел Мишель и ел мороженое. Игрушечный тигр лежал рядом, на столе. Красное вино мерцало в двух бокалах, и только одна тарелка стояла напротив пустого стула. Демьен понял, что они уже ужинали, задолго до его приезда.

– Так что случилось в Японии? – тихо спросила Джулия, когда он сел за стол и потянулся к бокалу с красным вином.

Демьен опустил глаза. Рассказывать обо всех их приключениях явно не стоило. В конце концов, Эверард сам поведает ей об этом, если захочет.

– Даже не знаю, с чего начать… – пробормотал он, делая уверенный глоток и снимая металлическую крышку-колпак. На тарелке лежал мясной рулет с грибами.

– Эверард встречался с Асадзи Кидо? – спросила Джулия, наблюдая за ним. Демьен удивленно поднял на нее глаза и кивнул: выходит, она была в курсе всех дел?

– Он пригласил нас к себе, – начал он, жуя аппетитную говядину и понимая, как, оказывается, проголодался. – Точнее… В общем, Эверард собирался отправить меня домой, но Кидо не дал, и нам пришлось ехать туда вместе. Сначала всё было нормально: Кидо провел экскурсию, а потом устроил ужин. Но во время ужина… – Демьен бросил осторожный взгляд на Мишеля. – Во время ужина он пообещал Эверарду, что поделится с ним разработками, если тот… В общем, если он отправит меня с ним. И Эверард сказал, чтобы я шел…

Демьен глотнул вина и глубоко вздохнул, стараясь держать себя в руках.

– Боже, милый, ты же не думаешь, что он это всерьез?

Демьен покачал головой, глядя в тарелку.

– Эверард незаметно дал мне какую-то капсулу, – продолжил он тихо. – По ней Такехико и нашел меня… Когда мы с Кидо поднялись на верхний этаж, неожиданно появились люди в гидрокостюмах… они кстати потом и помогли нам с Такехико выбраться с острова, они же привезли меня в аэропорт… в общем, эти люди неожиданно появились из-за угла и убили Кидо.

– Кидо мертв?! – ошеломленно воскликнула Джулия, и Демьен заметил в ее глазах немало его удивившую радость. И облегчение.

– Да… Я сам видел труп, – покраснел он. – Когда это всё случилось, все куда-то исчезли, и Кидо лежал на полу мертвый. Я выхватил у него пистолет и спрятался за стеной. По лестнице как раз Такехико бежал… Ага, за мной… А я не знал, что это он, думал: это опять те люди! И выстрелил в него…

Мишель выронил ложку и уставился на него с немым изумлением и приоткрытым ртом.

– Мам, – тут же встревоженно зашептал он, теребя Джулию за руку. – Он выстрелил в Такехико?!!

– Милый, Демьен не знал, что это он, – ответила Джулия.

– Вообще-то, я в него не попал… – начал Демьен и не смог сдержать улыбку. Мишель, вновь взяв ложку, бросил на него такой взгляд, что Демьен был уверен: попади он тогда в Такехико, и Мишель зафигачил бы ему сейчас этой ложкой прямо в лоб. Демьен смотрел в светлое детское личико, поражаясь сходству с Эверардом, и гадал, выглядел ли его любимый так в детстве. Возможно, этот ребенок был его единственным шансом узнать, каким был Эверард много-много лет назад. Длинные черные кудри, стянутые на затылке в хвост, только усиливали это ощущение. В груди вновь сладостно тянуло…

– Я не знал, что это он, – повторил Демьен, опуская глаза.

– А что с Эверардом? – спросила Джулия.

Демьен с тревогой покосился на Мишеля.

– Рассказывай, – произнесла она и тоже посмотрела на сына, погладив его по голове. – Мы ничего друг от друга не скрываем, верно, милый?

Мишель кивнул.

– Он остался на острове… – сказал Демьен, оставляя на тарелке нож и вилку. – Когда мы приплыли на пристань, его не было. Такехико отправил меня в аэропорт с этими людьми, а сам пошел искать Эверарда. И… – Демьен зажмурился, покрутив головой, и уткнулся лбом в ладонь. – Когда машина уже уезжала, остров взорвался... Я чуть с ума не сошел, не зная, что случилось.

Глотнув вина, он немного успокоился и рассказал им, как приехал в аэропорт и обнаружил, что Эверард и Такехико уже в самолете.

– Я уснул во время полета, – продолжал он, – а когда проснулся, их уже не было. Альфред сказал, что они поехали в офис… В общем-то, это всё. Думаю, Эверард вам больше расскажет.

Джулия вздохнула и посмотрела на Мишеля. – Ну что, второй заход ко сну? Бери Тигру и идите чистить зубы.

Мишель кивнул и, захватив игрушку, слез со стула.

– А ты придешь пожелать мне спокойной ночи? – уточнил он, глядя на нее.

– Конечно, – улыбнулась Джулия, погладив его по щеке. – Готовьтесь ко сну, я сейчас подойду.

Мишель обернулся, ловя взгляд Демьена. – Спокойной ночи! – пожелал он ему.

– Спокойной ночи, – улыбнулся Демьен.

Когда они остались одни, Джулия глубоко вздохнула и неожиданно опрокинула в себя всё вино из бокала.

– Теперь можешь сказать мне правду, – произнесла она неожиданно глухим голосом. – Эверард сильно ранен? Много крови он потерял?

Демьен растерялся, испытывая странное головокружение и тушуясь. – Я не знаю… – пробормотал он, понимая, что совсем об этом не думал. – Я…

– Но ты же был с ним, – удивилась Джулия.

– Я… я правда не знаю, – Демьен опустил глаза и уткнулся в ладони. Он чувствовал себя недопустимо виноватым. Боже! Он был так подавлен своими мыслями, что совершенно об этом не думал!..

– Ты перенервничал, – успокоила его Джулия, подходя и мягко массируя его плечи. – Останься у нас на пару дней.

– А он может не вернуться? – тяжело дыша и вновь едва не плача, прошептал Демьен.

– Из офиса? – уточнила она.

Демьен молчал, не в силах шелохнуться от ужаса. Хотелось вскочить и прямо сейчас ехать к Эверарду. Джулия явно не думала, что он может умереть. То ли его смерть казалась ей чем-то фантастически невероятным, то ли она осознанно не подпускала к себе такие мысли.

– Я, наверное, лучше к себе поеду, – глухо произнес Демьен, поднимаясь. Двигаться было тяжело, словно на него давила водная толща. – Всё равно не смогу уснуть. Я почти весь полет проспал…

– Ну и что ты сейчас будешь делать там один? Хочешь, я дам тебе снотворное? Оставайся!.. Можешь лечь в нашей с Эверардом спальне.

Демьен удивился, не в силах поверить своим ушам. Перспектива казалась невероятно заманчивой (он даже покраснел), но ему вновь было боязно и даже стыдно, тем более что Эверарда не было дома.

В итоге, приняв по совету Джулии полтаблетки снотворного, он уснул у себя.


	140. Chapter 140

###  26

Но, несмотря на снотворное, спал Демьен беспокойно, ворочаясь с боку на бок и вновь проваливаясь в зыбкую дрему. Снов было много, хотя он не мог вспомнить ни один из них, – только беготню, удушающую тревогу и перемешанные, как игральные карты, впечатления последних дней.

Впрочем, проснулся он на удивление выспавшимся и умиротворенным.

Он еще минуту созерцал пронизанные солнечным светом винно-розовые занавески алькова и вдруг остолбенел…

Еще не веря своим глазам, он оглянулся и пораженно притих: чуть поодаль от него, накрытый по грудь темно-вишневым шелком, спал Эверард.

Демьен резко сел, окончательно понимая, что находится в спальне супругов. Джулии рядом не было.

Но как он здесь оказался?! Ведь он прекрасно помнил, что ложился спать в своей комнате! Необъяснимый провал в памяти пугал и тревожил.

Демьен осторожно лег и натянул одеяло до шеи. Нежась в его уютном тепле в тайне от самого себя, он смотрел на Эверарда. Тот спал на спине, бледный и измученный. Демьен вновь испытал нестерпимую вину, захотелось встать и побиться головой о стену.

Задержав дыхание, он приблизился к нему и осторожно приподнял одеяло в попытке глянуть на забинтованный бок. Эверард открыл глаза и устало посмотрел на него.

– И что ты там хочешь увидеть?

– Прости… Ты спал? – прошептал Демьен.

– Не так давно лег, – ответил Эверард, закрывая глаза.

– Прости меня... – Демьен поцеловал его в плечо, примащиваясь рядом. – Не могу понять, как я здесь оказался, – тихо пробормотал он.

– Ты здесь и ночевал.

– Я вроде ложился у себя… Ты перенес меня, пока я спал?!

Эверард улыбнулся, не открывая глаз. – Джулия перенесла. У меня бы сейчас сил не хватило…

Давя смех, Демьен вжался носом в подушку. – А если серьезно? – он смотрел на Эверарда, и сердце сжималось. Неужели ранение было настолько тяжелым?..

– Серьезно перенесла, – тихо ответил тот.

– Даже вообразить такое трудно, – улыбнулся Демьен, не в силах оторвать от него глаз. – Она бы меня даже не подняла.

– Ты ее недооцениваешь, – отстраненно, словно уже засыпал, ответил Эверард. – Ладно… Ты сам пришел ночью. Постучался, и мы уложили тебя к себе.

– Серьезно?!.. – Демьен шокированно сел, глядя на любовника. – А почему я этого не помню?

– Ты спал, – Эверард открыл глаза и с интересом посмотрел ему в лицо. – Ходил во сне.

Подложив руку под голову, он внимательно смотрел на него изучающим взглядом. Казалось, с него вмиг слетел весь сон и усталость. Демьен пытался понять, правду ли он говорит. Но в его глубоких темных глазах не было даже слабого намека на иронию или веселье, так что это вполне могло быть правдой. Демьен не на шутку обеспокоился.

– Боишься лунатизма? – наблюдая за ним, со спокойной задумчивостью спросил Эверард.

– Меня это пугает… – Демьен опустил взгляд. – Никогда бы не подумал, что я еще и лунатик!..

– Еще и? – усмехнулся Эверард. – А кто еще?

– Неврастеник, истерик, фанатик… Озабоченный извращенец, – Демьен покраснел, и Эверард не сдержал долгий смех, но тут же прижал руку к ране.

– Сильно болит? – дернулся Демьен. – Можно посмотреть?

– Что ты там увидишь?.. – Эверард глянул на прикроватную тумбочку. – Что-то обезболивающие нихрена не действуют…

Демьен проследил за его взглядом и увидел таблетки.

– Тебе подать?! – встрепенулся он.

– Не надо, малыш, – Эверард взял стакан и сделал глоток.

– Так в чем выражается твой фанатизм? – спросил он со вздохом.

– В моей любви к тебе, наверное… – сконфузился Демьен.

– О нет, это называется иначе. А озабоченность и извращенность?

Демьен не смог сдержать улыбку и поднял глаза. Эверард с такой же лукавой улыбкой смотрел в ответ.

– Я всё время думаю о тебе… и хочу тебя постоянно, – ответил Демьен глухо. – Я обожаю все те странные вещи, что ты со мной делаешь… И они мне даже не кажутся странными, – Демьен с затаенным стоном лег рядом и надолго прижался щекой к его плечу. – Я даже сейчас говорю об этом и возбуждаюсь…

Эверард молчал, всё так же прижимая ладонь к бинтам. Его глаза были закрыты, а лицо – бесстрастно, но неровное дыхание распирало грудную клетку. Демьен чувствовал это, обнимая его, и всё сильнее возбуждался.

– Когда я почти под утро вернулся из офиса, – наконец произнес Эверард, не открывая глаз, – Джулия мне обо всем рассказала. Мы зашли в твою комнату, и я тебя разбудил. Ты был сонным, но вполне себе шел сам. Вместе мы пришли сюда, и ты лег спать. Уже почти светало… Так что лунатизм отменяется.

– А почему я этого момента вообще не помню? – тихо спросил Демьен.

– Бывает, – усмехнулся Эверард. – Если не до конца проснуться и сразу уснуть, всё происходящее в эти короткие минуты может просто забыться, как сон.

Демьен тяжело дышал, покусывая Эверарда за плечо и рассматривая его профиль. От признания, что он не лунатик, ничуть не полегчало.

– Джулия тебе обо всем рассказала?.. – прошептал он, краснея от удушающего раскаяния.

– Да, – Эверард открыл глаза, глядя в потолок.

– Всё-всё? – боясь поверить своим страхам, уточнил Демьен.

– Да.

Лицо Эверарда стало серьезным, наполненным задумчивостью, грустью, непонятной болью, и Демьен не выдержал. Уткнувшись лицом в постель, он тяжело дышал, задыхаясь от спазмов раскаяния. Он знал, что они думали об одном и том же. Он боялся поверить своим мыслям, поверить мурашкам и той неявной дрожи, что струилась по коже волнами холода.

– Демьен, посмотри на меня, – произнес Эверард глухо. – Неужели ты и правда решил, что я собирался подложить тебя под Кидо?

Демьен виновато поднял лицо. Глаза Эверарда были полны чем-то сложным, глубоким, опаляющим. Он притянул его к себе за подбородок и прикоснулся губами к губам.

Демьен задохнулся. Эверард целовал его долго и глубоко, одурманивая, глядя в глаза. Он вдруг прикусывал его губы, верхнюю, нижнюю, чуть оттягивая, вновь ласково кусая, и тут же снова целовал, нежно, почти невесомо. Демьен млел, вибрируя в эйфории, и сорвано дышал. Ресницы стали влажными от слез.

– Демьен, ты мой любимый, мой ненаглядный мальчик… – проникновенно прошептал Эверард, ввергая его в горячку и озноб своим голосом, взглядом и властными повадками. – Неужели ты думаешь, что я могу такое сделать? Что я позволю кому-нибудь вообще с тобой такое сделать?

– Прости, – Демьен едва дышал. Не размыкая поцелуя, он скользнул рукой по его члену и мошонке, лаская через белье.

Дыхание Эверарда сбилось, он дернулся и побледнел, зажимая бок рукой.

Откинувшись на подушку, он старался расслабиться. Демьен ластился к нему, не обращая внимания на его боль. Он прижимался к нему, утыкался лицом в шею, целовал грудь и ключицы, вновь ласкал налившийся член через белье. Эверард наблюдал за Демьеном с легким удивлением и интересом. Поразительно, как тот порой был невнимателен к его чувствам, притом, что сходил по нему с ума в прямом смысле этого слова.

– Тебе, похоже, совершенно всё равно, что я ранен? – усмехнулся Эверард, чувствуя, что боль отпускает.

– Нет… – Демьен заглянул ему в глаза. – Нет… Это просто нежность.

Эверард скользнул рукой вверх по его спине, зарываясь пальцами в распущенные волосы.

Демьен льнул к Эверарду и не мог остановиться, чувствуя, как тот всё сильнее возбуждается. Собственный член стоял наизготовку. Демьен говорил себе: еще немного, еще один поцелуй – и он отстранится. Но не мог. Эверард поглаживал его по спине и чувственно сжимал ягодицу, ввергая в еще более сильное нетерпение.

Краснея и стыдливо пряча от него глаза, Демьен всё же стянул с себя трусы.

– Тебе очень больно? – страдая от растущего желания, он потерся влажным членом о его бедро. – Не могу оторваться от тебя… – признался он, тяжело дыша, и опустился к его паху, целуя член сначала через ткань, а потом приспуская белье и со стоном беря налитую головку в рот.

– Нежный мальчик… – сглотнув, прошептал Эверард.

Сдерживая неровное дыхание, он наблюдал за ним, и глаза его под полуприкрытыми веками мерцали желанием. Не в силах унять лихорадку, Демьен привстал и потерся об него членом. От соприкосновения их возбужденных органов тело пронзил озноб.

– Тебе не тяжело? – спросил он с дрожью, удерживаясь на вытянутых руках и надеясь, что не причиняет любовнику дополнительной боли.

– Нет, – прошептал тот, скользя по его спине и ягодице одним долгим будоражащим касанием. Его взгляд околдовывал, пленял и будоражил. Демьен млел.

Когда он аккуратно развернулся, нависая над любовником задом, и вновь потянулся губами к его члену, Эверард вдруг засмеялся.

– Что случилось? – удивился Демьен, оборачиваясь.

– Пока ничего, – ответил тот, с улыбкой притягивая его к себе и поочередно целуя в ягодицы. – Но если Джулия сейчас войдет, у нее будет очень удивленное лицо.

– Джулия дома?!! – подлетел Демьен, спешно залезая под одеяло.

– Конечно, дома. Где же еще?..

Любовник смеялся, прижимая руку к бинтам. Демьен смотрел на него, израненного и измученного, и чувствовал себя маньяком.

– Если это не фанатизм, – произнес он шепотом, прижимаясь к нему под одеялом. – То точно мания.

– Мания… – повторил Эверард с улыбкой, не соглашаясь с ним, но и не опровергая.

– Кидо тебя домогался? – спросил он через минуту, и голос его был уже другим. Демьен напрягся и поник.

– Что случилось, когда ты ушел с ним? – спросил Эверард мягко, словно почувствовав его состояние.

– Он меня за задницу лапал, – сдавленно признался Демьен. – А потом пытался поцеловать, но я его отпихнул.

Эверард улыбнулся. – Молодец… Сильно испугался, когда остался с ним один на один?

– Наверное, – Демьен покраснел и потерся о его плечо щекой. – Не помню уже. Я даже не заметил, когда капсулу проглотил… Она, кстати, до сих пор во мне.

– Можно позвонить Такехико и узнать, так ли это, – спокойно ответил Эверард. – Оборудование осталось у него.

– Она выйдет? – уточнил Демьен.

– Конечно, выйдет. А если не выйдет… – Эверард с улыбкой повернул к нему лицо. – Я всегда буду знать, где ты находишься.

Демьен хмыкнул, очерчивая пальцем рельеф его груди.

– Когда появились эти люди… они прямо очередью в него… Мне показалось, что в меня тоже попали...

Эверард глубоко вздохнул. Демьен видел, как напряглось его лицо, но не мог понять, почему и что именно тот испытывает.

– А потом я даже не заметил, куда они исчезли… Кидо уже мертвый лежит на полу и истекает кровью, – Демьен поднял взгляд на Эверарда, проверяя реакцию. Ему показалось, что глаза того вспыхнули от тщательно сдерживаемого внутреннего огня.

– Я подошел к нему, – шепотом продолжил Демьен. – И… Не знаю, зачем я это сделал, но мне захотелось посмотреть…

Эверард удивленно поднял бровь и повернул к нему лицо.

– Я просто… просто потянул за край рубашки, пуговица расстегнулась… и я увидел часть татуировки у него на груди, – Демьен густо покраснел и замолчал, пряча взгляд. Он не знал, зачем вообще об этом рассказывает. Но что-то необъяснимое словно подталкивало его изнутри. Глупый порыв!

Эверард молчал, глядя мимо него.

– Он тебе понравился? – спросил он после долгого молчания.

– Конечно, нет! – возмущенно выдохнул Демьен. – О чем ты?!

– А по-моему, он обаятельный, – усмехнулся Эверард. – Был.

Он улыбался, словно что-то вспоминая. – Похоже, Асадзи еще легко отделался… Не был бы он уже мертв, я бы вернулся и лично убил его еще раз… Вот хитрый мерзавец! Даже подумать страшно, чем бы всё это закончилось, если бы я не переманил Кавагути.

– А что с тобой случилось? – осторожно прошептал Демьен.

– Со мной? – Эверард не сдержал широкую улыбку, явно не горя желанием рассказывать. – Как только вы ушли, я послал Такехико тебе на выручку, а сам отправился разведывать сыр в мышеловке… И едва не загнулся.

Демьен прыснул со смеху и, подложив руку под голову, с интересом уставился на него.

– Серьезно, – усмехнулся Эверард. – Уже с жизнью попрощался… Думал, что это конец.

– Это когда тебя ранили?.. – Демьен погладил его по руке.

– Нет, – примирительно улыбнулся Эверард. – Это просто осколок попал при взрыве.

Демьен смотрел на него горящим обожанием взглядом, явно ожидая более подробного отчета. Эверард вздохнул.

– Кидо всё довольно грамотно продумал. Явно размышлял над этим не один день… Даже ты был частью плана. Может быть, он и правда думал с тобой еще и развлечься, но, прежде всего, ты был нужен ему, чтобы я отправил за тобой Такехико и остался один, – Эверард отвернул голову и замолчал, словно не желая продолжать рассказ. – Ты обратил внимание, что он показал нам всё, кроме западного корпуса? – спросил он глухо через время.

– Я вообще не понял, что он нам показывал и где мы ходили, – пробормотал Демьен.

– В комплексе была одна башня, – отстраненно ответил Эверард. – Она с самого начала меня больше всего интересовала. Как потом выяснилось, Кидо соорудил там особую установку… – Эверард тяжело вздохнул и перевел на него долгий взгляд. Сейчас его глаза казались Демьену темными, затягивающими, странными.

– В общем, он строил ее специально для меня. Просто невероятно огромная хрень! И всё взорвалось… А с другой стороны, и слава богу. Не удивлюсь, если на ее нужды работал целый реактор. Я даже не знаю, с чем ее можно сравнить… Жаль, что ты не запомнил западную башню. Этот механизм, похоже, занимал всю ее площадь. То ли они взломали мое восприятие, и я не заметил, как там оказался. То ли эта хрень и правда искажала реальность. Но, попав туда, я уже не мог выбраться. Эта установка… она убивала меня. Планомерно и беспощадно. Она словно высасывала из меня всю жизнь, все силы, саму мою суть… До сих пор мороз по коже, как вспомню.

Демьен засмеялся, уткнувшись ему в подмышку. Эверард перевел на него удивленный взгляд.

– А если серьезно, что с тобой случилось? – спросил тот, улыбаясь.

– Так вот оно что… Ты мне не веришь, – усмехнулся Эверард.

– Ты мне пока даже ничего не рассказал, – парировал Демьен.

– Говорю же, спецы Кидо создали увеличенную копию моего саркофага…

– Того черного? – перебил его Демьен.

– Да. Немного его изменили и заметно усилили. Получилась огромная и очень мощная установка, – Эверард набрал в грудь воздуха. – Он очень хитро меня в нее заманил… Сделал ставку на мой интерес и не ошибся. Не знаю, сколько времени я там провел. Мне показалось, что это длилось бесконечно.

– Это правда? – тихо спросил Демьен, неотрывно на него глядя.

– Правда, – улыбнулся Эверард. – Я вообще не собирался тебе рассказывать.

– Почему?

– Потому что находился на пороге смерти. И решил тебя не тревожить, когда всё же выбрался.

Демьен подавленно замолчал, чувствуя, как больно становится в груди.

– Когда умирал, видел вас с Такехико, – усмехнулся Эверард через минуту. – Как вы выбирались с острова.

– Не говори больше ничего… – Демьен лег щекой ему на грудь, пряча лицо. От одной лишь мысли, что всё это происходило на самом деле, его изнутри пробирал холод, и на душе становилось невыносимо тревожно. Он вслушивался в мерное дыхание Эверарда, в биение его сердца, успокаиваясь от движений его грудной клетки под щекой. Эверард оторвал ладонь от бинтов и почесал ему голову.

– Сильно тебя ранило? – прошептал Демьен.

– Не очень.

– А почему тогда так больно?

– Хороший вопрос.

Демьен поднял лицо.

– Эверард, – выдохнул он тихо, целуя его в губы. – Можно тебя кое о чем попросить?

– Давай, – Эверард казался заинтригованным.

– А ты сделаешь это? – улыбнулся Демьен. – Пообещай, что сделаешь!

Эверард мягко рассмеялся. – Я пока даже не знаю, о чем ты собираешься просить.

– Пообещай, – в глазах Демьена стояли слезы. Те самые слезы, что так часто возникали в моменты сильного желания. Сдерживая распирающие грудь чувства, Эверард скользнул пальцами по его губам и по щеке. Сердце ускорило ритм.

– Не имею привычки подписывать контракты, не читая… – прошептал он. – Но хорошо, – он не сдержал улыбку. – Обещаю. Чего ты хочешь?

Демьен облизнул губы и, отстранившись, взял его за руку. На щеках его уже полыхал лихорадочный румянец, а глаза горели смущенно и взволнованно.

– Вот… – он неловко толкнулся членом ему в ладонь. – Чувствуешь?

– Что именно? – изогнул бровь Эверард, сжимая его возбужденную плоть.

– Вот здесь…

Демьен явно прижимал его пальцы к едва заметному, но всё же ощутимому на ощупь шраму, оставшемуся после пирсинга.

– Чего ты хочешь? – спросил Эверард.

– Я хочу… – Демьен потянулся к его уху, неровно дыша и явно волнуясь. – Я хочу, чтобы ты проколол мне член… Пожалуйста!

– Хочешь снова сделать пирсинг?!

– Нет, я хочу, чтобы мне его сделал ты!

Эверард смотрел на него пораженно, но со дна расширившихся зрачков уже поднимался осадок затаенного желания и темной страсти. И Демьен знал, уже знал без всяких сомнений, что Эверард уступит и сделает это. Он надеялся…

Они снова целовались, жадно и долго. И он дрожал, приникая к любовнику, скользя в его ладони истекающим членом. О, Эверард!.. Боль его и жизнь его!

– Хорошо… – прошептал тот наконец. – Я сделаю это.

– Обещаешь?! – не в силах поверить, выдохнул Демьен.

– Обещаю. Только дай мне время оклематься.


	141. Chapter 141

## Часть XI

### 1

 

Такехико расслабленно лежал на широкой кровати, скользя взглядом по панно на противоположной стене. Сэм отдыхала рядом, примостив голову у него на плече. Необычно задумчивая и молчаливая, она проводила длинными пальцами по его груди, очерчивая контур постепенно затухающей татуировки.

Такехико не знал, о чем она думает, но и спрашивать не хотел. Он чувствовал себя до странности спокойным. Давно он не знал такой безмятежности. Но это было не умиротворение и не усталость, хотя еще полчаса назад они, как безумные, занимались сексом.

Столбик кандзи на одном из стилизованных панно гласил: «Даже карп, плывущий против течения, может стать драконом». На другом панно красовался сам мифический дракон. Он не знал, где Сэм всё это купила. Он не привозил ей подобных сувениров из Японии, и уж точно это был не подарок босса. Такехико не спрашивал. Он даже не знал, понимает ли она значение иероглифов.

Возможно, Сэм хотела сделать ему приятно. В последнее время в ее квартире появилось много азиатских вещей. Теперь она ела палочками, закалывала волосы длинными раздвоенными ёшичо, и одевалась в короткие шелковые халатики а-ля кимоно, демонстрируя ему свои длинные ноги. Он не спрашивал, он молча кайфовал. И дело было, конечно, не в нашитых на шелке тиграх и драконах.

В последнее время их отношения перешли в новую фазу. Такехико не знал, что это такое. Он никогда подобного не испытывал. Да что там, он никогда ни с кем не встречался больше двух ночей подряд. И сейчас, лежа на ее огромной кровати в обставленной азиатскими аксессуарами спальне, он с предельной четкостью осознавал, что ему не хватает опыта длительных отношений. Он не понимал Сэм и не понимал, что с ними обоими происходит. Бессмысленные споры прекратились, и теперь они разговаривали гораздо меньше, чем раньше, хотя проводили вместе намного больше времени. И это тихое совместное молчание было на удивление комфортным, обнадеживающим и всепоглощающим.

Что Сэм пыталась ему сказать, окунаясь в японские пристрастия? Или ей это просто нравилось? Может быть, любовь к драконам, саке и японской кухне была для нее таким же развлечением и возможностью разнообразить будни, как и секс с ним?

Такехико задержал дыхание, скрывая внезапную горечь. Как сильно ранили подобные мысли…

Словно почувствовав внезапное напряжение, Саманта скользнула рукой по его животу и мягко сжала член ладонью, мигом погружая в сладостное ожидание и жажду повторить с ней всё с начала. Томительные движения ее пальцев неожиданно напомнили об инциденте с боссом в рёкане. Такехико смутился: он постоянно об этом вспоминал. И ему опять мучительно захотелось поделиться случившимся с Сэм. Он уже открыл было рот, но передумал и отвел глаза. Он просто не имел права думать об этом, не то что обсуждать с кем бы то ни было. Даже с ней.

Панно на стене тоже напоминали ему о той командировке. Прошло почти два месяца, но он так и не узнал, как босс оказался на берегу после взрыва, что с ним происходило до этого и что показал анализ жидкости на его одежде.

В последнее время им редко удавалось пообщаться в неформальной обстановке: в ресторане, в джакузи или на кэндо. Эверард был занят своими исследованиями и не спешил делиться результатами.

Расшифровки данных с главного сервера, который удалось обнаружить на пепелище Центра косметологии, мало что проясняли.

Начиная с первого эксперимента в саркофаге всё происходящее вокруг мистера Линта было полно загадок. Такехико знал, что у Саманты были свои подозрения на этот счет, но они не спешили делиться догадками друг с другом, стараясь вообще не разговаривать об этом. Так было лучше для всех. Так было безопаснее для босса.

 

Город внизу полыхал огнями, ночной ветер порывами дул в лицо. Эверард сидел у самого края крыши и наблюдал за движением транспорта. Он давно не испытывал такой эйфории, такой полноты и гармонии с самим собой. Черный камуфляжный костюм, плотный и эластичный, обтягивал тело. Он всё чаще надевал его на свои вылазки, накидывая поверх косуху на тот случай, если вдруг окажется в толпе людей.

Разбуженные способности и полузабытые сны еще полыхали в нем, словно пламя, когда-то затухающее, но вдруг наткнувшееся на сухие дрова. Это было что-то неуловимое и странное, как сама его жизнь, необъяснимое, подвластное лишь боковому зрению и ускользающее от прямого взгляда. Эверард не знал, когда оно утихнет. Но у всего есть полный цикл, и он не сомневался, что рано или поздно растревоженный пожар пойдет на спад.

Он сидел на краю и пил ночной воздух взахлеб. Ему вновь было двадцать или двадцать пять. Он был полон идей и исследовательского интереса, он вновь гулял по крышам, как бродячий кот.

Ему хотелось сделать прыжок… Шагнуть вниз. И от одной лишь этой мысли всё внутри сладостно поджималось.

Он уже перемещался сегодня несколько раз, привыкая пока к _порошку_ (или к _амальгаме_ , как вещество, оказывается, называл Кидо), «пристреливаясь» и пытаясь осознанно управлять новыми возможностями. И да, пока еще он пользовался _порошком_ , хотя анализы показали, что в ту ночь он «прыгнул» без него. В жидкости, наполнявшей установку и его легкие, не было и намека на синтезированный из кемета мутаген. А значит, у него не было ни единого шанса на спасение. И всё же он как-то это сделал.

Эверарда окатывало холодом и восторгом, он боялся поверить… и улыбка не сходила с его губ.

И мальчик в нем был счастлив, как никогда прежде не был счастлив в юности, отрочестве и детстве.

Ему еще многое о себе предстояло узнать, и он боялся этого. Боялся вспомнить. Хотя горел нетерпением погрузиться в исследования, в тайны собственного тела и сознания. Исследовать этот мир, исследовать себя, исследовать Бога. Он всё чаще думал о своих юношеских экспериментах с восприятием. И всё чаще вспоминал Билли. Подумать только, как ему сейчас его не хватало!

Эверард не подозревал, что когда-нибудь так нестерпимо захочет поделиться с ним всем произошедшим, так захочет рассказать… Отворить грудь обжигающим чувствам и встречному ветру! Пережить всё это вместе! Опять, как когда-то! Почему он так скучал по Билли сейчас? Почему готов был раскрыть душу покойнику, но не мог рассказать об этом Демьену? Но нет, он не мог… Не должен был.

Эверард смотрел на город с затаенной тоской. Он не мог. Он знал, что окончательно сведет его этим с ума. Он не имел права, ведь перед Демьеном лежала целая жизнь, полная своих открытий и триумфов. Он убеждал себя, что Демьен ему не принадлежит, ибо принадлежит другому миру, и становилось так больно. Но он не имел права… просто не имел права давать ему подобный опыт, открывать перед ним этот тайный мир, потому что знал: у Демьена даже меньше воли, чем у Билли, и куда больше отчаяния… Демьен уйдет во всё это с головой, и больше не будет принадлежать ни ему, ни миру, ни себе самому.

Эверард скучал по нему. Он так скучал по нему, что становилось больно дышать. Он мог бы прийти к нему сейчас, просто прийти… Но отчего-то сдерживал себя.

Он вновь думал о Демьене, когда впереди лежал целый мир.

Эверард вздохнул и поднялся. Он так и не вспомнил, как переместился в ту ночь. Возможно, смертельная опасность разбудила что-то тайное в нем, что-то запертое и запретное. Может быть, сделай он сейчас шаг вперед, в сверкающую бездну, и это вновь случится.

Шагнуть с крыши…

Но риск, что он лишь глупо разобьется, был велик. Поэтому он продолжал использовать _порошок_. Пока. Эверард улыбнулся.

Куда дальше? Он пытался детально представить, где хотел бы сейчас оказаться. У Демьена дома? И напугать его до смерти? Эверард засмеялся. Нет, его мальчика точно хватит удар. Лучше не рисковать.

Он пытался представить какое-нибудь знакомое место, но ничего не шло на ум. Сегодня ему было слишком комфортно на этой крыше, где он в итоге оказался, в этом городе. И в гармонии с самим собой.

 

Демьен глотнул крепкий кофе и поставил кружку на стол. Разложив пластиковые карточки перед собой в несколько рядов, он с затаенным страхом изучал выдавленные на них имена и пытался по наитию или наугад выбрать себе агента. Взгляд настойчиво притягивала красная визитка с именем Лизи Отто.

Рядом, на испачканной яичным желтком тарелке, лежал недоеденный французский багет. Завтрак растянулся до неприличия…

Теперь у него было много свободного времени. Уже почти два месяца он нигде не работал. После возвращения из Японии Эверард оплатил ему фитнес-клуб и серию семинаров одного именитого режиссера. Через день Демьен ходил то в тренажерку, то на йогу, и дважды в неделю брал дополнительные уроки по театральному мастерству. Но семинары занимали максимум два часа, а остальное время он был безнадежно свободен.

Эверард советовал ему найти агента, но он никак не мог решиться и оттягивал со звонком. Сейчас, глядя на ряды визиток, Демьен испытывал еще меньше отваги, чем пару недель назад. В итоге, глотнув кофе, он вытер руки об джинсы и набрал номер любовника.

– Привет, – начал он несмело. – Ты не сильно занят?

– Привет, котенок, – ответил знакомый, вводящий в истому голос. – Что случилось?

– Э-м… я тут нашел те визитки, что ты мне дал, помнишь?.. Теперь не знаю, кому звонить.

– Да выбери любую наугад, если такие сложности. Закрой глаза и ткни пальцем.

– А может… лучше ты мне подберешь агента?

Эверард засмеялся. – Кажется, кто-то хотел быть самостоятельным. Или мне это приснилось?

Демьен смутился. – Я не знаю, что им говорить.

– Скажи, что тебя зовут Демьен Кавалли, что ты профессиональный актер и подыскиваешь себе такого же профессионального агента. Скажи, что хотел бы встретиться и обговорить детали.

– А я профессиональный актер?! – с недоверием уточнил Демьен.

– Ну конечно, – улыбнулся Эверард. – Еще молодой, но у тебя за спиной съемки в кино и одна из ведущих ролей в бродвейском спектакле. Не тушуйся! Немного набей себе цену, тем более что всё это правда. Скажи, что ты окончил театральную школу и планируешь учиться дальше.

– А я планирую учиться дальше?! – Демьен пораженно поднял глаза, уже не чувствуя себя ни профессиональным актером, ни подающей надежды звездой.

– А разве нет? – улыбнулся Эверард. – Ты же ходишь на мастер-классы.

– А… ну да. А если мне не поверят?

– Позвонишь кому-нибудь другому. Сколько там визиток?

Демьен окинул их взглядом. – Пятнадцать…

– Ну вот, целых пятнадцать шансов. Уверен, что даже не придется их все использовать… А я бы на твоем месте чисто из любопытства обзвонил бы всех агентов и с каждым встретился. Мне кажется, это будет полезно и познавательно. Наберешься опыта, уже не будешь сомневаться, что им говорить. И после каждой встречи почувствуешь себя немного увереннее. Я бы на твоем месте, чтобы снизить уровень ожиданий, начал бы с какого-то незначительного имени. Незначительного для тебя! Уверен, что они все профессионалы.

– Я хотел позвонить этой Лизи, – Демьен покраснел. – Ты говорил, что она сильный агент.

– Да, я о ней слышал… – казалось, Эверард задумался. – Ну так позвони! Она тебя не съест. Не получится подкатить к ней с первого раза – попробуешь через время. Всё в твоих руках.

– А ты не мог бы ей позвонить?.. – пробормотал Демьен.

Эверард не сдержал смех. – Мне это ничего не стоит, – весело ответил он. – Но я принципиально не буду. Дерзай! И не бойся: не ошибается лишь тот, кто ничего не делает. Так что ошибайся, падай, но не забывай каждый раз вставать и идти дальше. Перезвони мне потом… Расскажешь, как всё прошло.

– Ладно.

Демьен поспешил набрать номер Лизи, пока запал не прошел. В трубке слышались долгие гудки, и сердце стучало всё сильнее. Он чувствовал, как от волнения потеют ладони, срывается дыхание, и знал, что, как только она ответит, он начнет задыхаться от страха и разговаривать дрожащим голосом.

Черт!

Он сбросил звонок и уткнулся в сложенные руки. Мысль, что сейчас она перезвонит, заставила его подхватиться и испуганно отключить мобильник.

Взяв со стола недоеденный багет, Демьен намазал край сливочным маслом и, не отрезая, впился в хлеб зубами. Он ненавидел себя! Хрустя подсушенной коркой, он запивал ее остывшим кофе и обреченно смотрел на блестящие визитки.

Он был совершенно безнадежен!..

Всё глубже погрязая в отчаянии, Демьен отряхнул руки и включил телефон. Короткий момент волнения, пока пальцы спешно набирали номер Эверарда, – а вдруг Лизи позвонит прямо сейчас?!! – но нет, он успел.

– Ну что, дозвонился? – спросил любовник.

– Эверард… – подавленно произнес Демьен. – Скажи, зачем я тебе такой нужен?!..

– Что случилось? – после долгого молчания спросил тот. Демьен слышал, как поменялось его настроение.

– Ты не ответил на мой вопрос… – всхлипнул он. – Зачем я тебе нужен?

В телефоне повисло глухое молчание.

Демьен напряженно кусал губу, не слыша ответа, и уже не сдерживал слез.

Вдруг связь прервалась, и его сердце ухнуло вниз. Он в шоке посмотрел на мобильник, грудь переполнилась тревогой и холодом. Эверард бросил трубку?!! Он больше не хочет разговаривать с ним?!.. Но он никогда так не поступал! Демьен в панике перезванивал, но любовник не отвечал. Да что такого случилось?! Что он опять не так сделал?!

Решительно смахнув слезы, Демьен бросился к гардеробной. Боже, неужели Эверарда так задели его слова?! Нужно было срочно его найти и объясниться! Но где он сейчас?

Впопыхах натягивая кожаные брюки одной рукой, Демьен набирал Саманту.

– Алло, – после долгой паузы ответила она.

– Сэм, где сейчас Эверард?! – перешел он сразу к делу.

– Понятия не имею… А что случилось?

– Его нет на работе?

– Не знаю, котик, я сейчас не в офисе. Позвони лучше Такехико.

– А… хорошо.

Демьен уже набрал номер японца, когда раздался звонок в дверь. От неожиданности он вздрогнул всем телом. Неуверенно выйдя в коридор и приникнув к глазку, он испытал шок: за дверью стоял Эверард!

Лицо вспыхнуло. Демьен смотрел, едва дыша, и не мог поверить своим глазам. Он рассматривал любовника, пытаясь понять, чего теперь ждать, но взгляд Эверарда был опущен, а лицо казалось бесстрастным, как у мраморной статуи.

Тело стало слабым. Едва владея собой, Демьен открыл замок. Сердце стучало, как сумасшедшее.

Эверард вошел, молча изучая его своими глубокими глазами. Демьен виновато опустил голову. Стыд окрасил лицо до самой линии роста волос.

– Что у тебя случилось? – спросил Эверард и, не дождавшись ответа, притянул его к себе за руку.

Демьен едва дышал, подчиняясь его зачаровывающим движениям, кладя ладонь ему на плечо, обнимая в ответ. Всё внутри дрожало. Он не знал, что сказать, но губы Эверарда, скользнув по его виску и скуле, уже нашли на ощупь рот.

Демьен зажмурился. Голова кружилась, и если бы не поддерживающие объятия, он бы рухнул на пол.

– Что случилось? – поцелуи Эверарда сводили с ума, погружали в дурман и слабость. – Что за глупые вопросы?

В нем было столько огня, что Демьен чувствовал, как воспламеняется кровь в венах. Эверард прижимал его к себе за ягодицы, страстно овладевая ртом, не давая ни одной возможности ответить. Но Демьен и не знал, что говорить. Он был растерян и ошеломлен.

– Демьен… – Эверард, казалось, пытался овладеть собой, отстраниться и что-то сказать ему, но лишь всё жарче целовал, настойчиво прижимая к себе и поглаживая сквозь одежду. Демьен вибрировал всем телом от его неожиданного визита, от внезапного порыва.

– Иди сюда, – Эверард развернул его к себе спиной, подталкивая по коридору, но не отпуская далеко. Он удерживал его одной рукой за горло и всё так же горячо целовал в губы. Другая рука уже была в ширинке, которую Демьен так и не успел застегнуть. Обхватившая член ладонь посылала по телу волнующую дрожь. Демьен сорванно стонал Эверарду в рот.

Он не заметил, как они оказались в спальне. Не прерывая поцелуев, Эверард повалил его на постель. Его руки были везде. Жар его тела, намагниченная аура. Его глаза... Демьен млел и дрожал, помогая ему избавляться от одежды и еще не в силах поверить в происходящее.

– Я хочу тебя, – прошептал Эверард ему в губы. Демьен почувствовал, как тот потянулся к тумбочке, где у них всегда лежал любрикант, и покраснел.

Эверард чуть отстранился, внимательно глядя ему в глаза.

– Ты…? – он вопросительно поднял бровь. Демьен понял, почему он медлит, и едва не сгорел от стыда.

– Всё в порядке, – прошептал он, пряча глаза. – Я готов, – кивнул он в ознобе. – Можно…

И Эверард, не медля дольше ни секунды, развернул его к себе задом.

Стоя на коленях, Демьен замирал в испуганном предвкушении и вслушивался в чувственные движения. Эверард обильно смазал его анус и скользнул внутрь сразу двумя пальцами, проникая ими на всю длину, массируя и расширяя вход. Демьен всхлипнул, опускаясь грудью на постель. Кожа вмиг покрылась испариной. Пальцы любовника целенаправленно скользили по простате, сводя его с ума. Демьен комкал простынь, бедра раскрывались словно помимо его воли. Он изгибался, подставляясь под будоражащие касания. С члена сочилась густая влага.

– О нет!.. – простонал он, чувствуя предоргазменные спазмы. – Что ты делаешь? Я так сразу кончу!

– Ну тише… всё хорошо, – произнес Эверард и, приставив головку, почти сразу вогнал в него член.

Демьен вскинулся, захлебываясь стоном, и сжимая свой подрагивающий орган. Тело пробирало крупной дрожью. Несмотря на подготовку, всё происходило слишком быстро.

– Прости, малыш… – Эверард, сжал его плечо, словно успокаивая. Выждав две секунды и дав ему время привыкнуть, он толкнулся в него на всю длину, уже не сдерживая жаждущих темпераментных движений.

– О Демьен!.. – в его голосе слышался едва контролируемый пожар желания. – Боже, я так соскучился по тебе…

Интенсивное наслаждение опаляло Демьена изнутри. Захлебываясь и выставляя задницу, он отдавался во власть сильных рук. Член Эверарда жестко скользил по простате, бросая в исступление.

– Боже, Демьен, как я хочу тебя, – шептал Эверард, подаваясь в него, входя по самый корень, оглушая его этим. Ощущения были слишком сочными, слишком яркими. Демьен не верил в происходящее сладостное насилие и чувствовал, что вот-вот кончит.

– А-а-а-а! – закричал он надсадно в голос. Слезы брызнули из глаз. Он задрожал, изумленно глядя перед собой и ничего не видя. Всхлипы слились в один долгий протяжный стон. Всё внутри пульсировало и сжималось вокруг распирающего ствола, превращая сладкие спазмы в едва переносимую боль наслаждения…

В голове на мгновение помутилось. Он осел, не помня себя, но всё еще чувствуя Эверарда глубоко внутри.

Они тяжело дышали, лежа на боку, всё так же вместе, всё так же до беспамятства.

– А-а… не вытаскивай!.. – простонал Демьен, удерживая Эверарда за бедро, сжимая его в себе. – Прошу… не вытаскивай, пока не кончишь…

Истома сочилась с губ. Он обернулся, обвивая шею Эверарда рукой. Глаза того были насквозь темными, затягивающими, и Демьен сходил с ума. Он едва дышал от распирающего изнутри давления, от парализующих чувственных движений. Он был слишком изможден недавним стремительным заплывом в наслаждение и чувствовал, что его не хватит на еще один оргазм, но он таял в истоме, таял в руках Эверарда, сходил с ума от его долгих будоражащих стонов.

_Когда он в нем… то словно скрывает свое блаженство. Иногда с его губ срывается долгий и низкий стон удовольствия, немного глуховатый, немного сдержанный, словно он всё еще пытается удержать эту муку и сладость в себе, словно этого наслаждения слишком много для него, словно оно слишком оглушительное, и, будучи излитым вовне, убьет всё живое вокруг и его в том числе._

_Он долго сдерживается. Его неровное дыхание сводит с ума..._

_А потом его прорывает. И он стонет на каждом движении. Или почти на каждом. И всё равно не так часто и не так громко, как Демьену хотелось бы. Но каждый его дурманящий стон словно раскат грома. Опаляет изнутри, прошивает ознобом._

_Он так редко балует его стонами, что это наваждение потом еще долго невозможно забыть. И даже если бы не было больше ничего, остались бы одни лишь эти звуки, уже одни они могли бы свести Демьена с ума…_

Вдруг Эверард поднялся на колени и закинул его ногу себе на плечо, толкаясь в него так же страстно, как в начале. Демьен зажмурился и изогнулся, чувствуя, что сейчас просто рассыплется на мелкие искры.

– Да! Трахай меня, трахай! – стонал он, подставляясь и сжимая свою вновь налившуюся плоть. – Бо-оже...

Он был переполнен ощущениями и чувствами. Вот так вместе! Вот так тесно! До опаляющей измороси!

Он думал, что не сможет кончить, но вновь вздрагивал, вибрируя крупной дрожью и захлебываясь, чувствуя, как Эверард содрогается в нем, на нем, купая его в своем дыхании и глубоких тревожащих стонах.

И позже, когда они расслабленно лежали в объятиях друг друга, глаза Эверарда были полны мерцающей тайны. Демьен видел в них бесчисленные созвездия, что иногда проявлялись в глубине темных зрачков. Он погружался в них. Он не мог оторвать взгляда… он мог бы и правда утонуть в них и забыться: забыть обо всем, забыть себя.

Эверард смотрел на него так, словно тоже был очарован, словно сходил по нему с ума. Демьен задыхался... О, как он мечтал об этом! Как он хотел этого! Больше всего на свете! Но он просто не мог поверить, что такое возможно…

– Ты приехал из офиса? – прошептал он, прикасаясь к его губам.

– Я туда не добрался, – улыбнулся Эверард.

Демьен вспомнил причину его внезапного визита и покраснел, отводя взгляд.

– Так что у тебя случилось? – спокойно спросил Эверард, не выпуская ласкающих пальцев из его волос.

Демьен окончательно смутился, утыкаясь лицом ему в шею.

– Хотел поговорить начистоту? – усмехнулся Эверард. – Что случилось во время разговора с агентом?

– Ничего…

– Тогда почему возник такой вопрос?

Демьен не отвечал, вдыхая запах его кожи.

– Малыш, если будешь молчать, разговора не получится, – Эверард перевернулся на спину, увлекая его за собой. Демьен нехотя поддался и сел на него верхом.

– Как ты похорошел… – Эверард скользнул ладонями вверх по его торсу, рассматривая.

Демьен сглотнул, вновь испытывая головокружение. – Ты так и не ответил на мой вопрос, – едва слышно пробормотал он, неотвратимо возбуждаясь под его долгим взглядом. – Просто… скажи мне, зачем я тебе?..

Эверард изогнул бровь, глядя ему прямо в глаза. – А я тебе зачем?

– С ума сошел?! – шокированно вспыхнул Демьен. – Я без тебя вообще жить не смогу! Ты – мой наркотик! Ты – вся моя жизнь!

Эверард засмеялся, словно он сказал что-то жутко смешное.

– Но это правда! – Демьен с улыбкой уперся руками ему в грудь. – Ты такой классный…

– Неужели? – смеялся Эверард. – И чем же это?

Демьен покраснел. – Ну, ты красивый… Умный. Сильный и смелый, а еще безумно сексуальный. Ты богатый и успешный… Да ты вообще идеальный!

– Это я идеальный? – усмехнулся Эверард. Его ласковые пальцы пробирались вверх по предплечьям, пробуждая внутри искрящийся озноб.

– Да… Ты невероятный... – Демьен едва дышал от его касаний. – И ты так много делаешь для меня. Вон даже работу на Бродвее подогнал... Оплачиваешь все мои счета. Я даже представить не могу, во сколько тебе обхожусь… – Демьен замолчал, чувствуя, каким серьезным стал Эверард.

– Ты из-за этого со мной?

– Нет конечно!.. – вспылил Демьен. – Но на тебе держится вся моя жизнь, и я не представляю, чем могу тебе отплатить. Даже в сексе… Ты просто бог!

Эверард глубоко вздохнул, слушая его тираду.

– И я сегодня задумался… – смущенно продолжил Демьен, уставившись ему в грудь и не поднимая глаз выше его подбородка. – По сравнению с тобой я просто жалок. Я неудачник! Я ничего не умею, всего боюсь. Я ведь даже агенту побоялся позвонить… Ты тащишь меня на себе, и я так привык к этому… А зачем я тебе? Что я тебе такого даю? Ведь это как-то… неравноценно.

Эверард внимательно слушал, расслабленно положив руки вдоль его бедер, и казался задумчивым.

– Демьен, – наконец сказал он. – Успех измеряется не деньгами, не известностью и не престижем. Успех… – он прикоснулся ладонью к его груди. – Это здесь. Это то, как ты проживаешь свою жизнь и с чем в итоге остаешься. Деньги, статус, власть, красота, даже ум – всё это может исчезнуть в один не очень прекрасный момент. Это не цели, это просто вехи на пути. А путь… он простирается гораздо дальше этой жизни. И твой дух, тот душевный опыт, что останется с тобой после смерти – это единственное, что идет в счет. И куда бы ни занесли тебя ветра Вселенной, вот это, – он вновь мягко накрыл его сердце ладонью, – останется с тобой. Суметь преобразовать свои недостатки во что-то достойное, выплавить из олова золото – это и есть успех.

Демьен слушал Эверарда, глядя в его затягивающие глаза, и отчего-то на ресницах накипала соленая влага. Слезы душили его, губы дрожали.

– Никогда не сравнивай себя с другими, – говорил тот. – Только с самим собой, каким ты был год, пять или десять лет назад. Жизнь – это не арена, не прочерченная прямая и не единый для всех сценарий. У всех она своя. И не равняйся на меня. Мы с тобой разные… И разве это так ужасно, что я тебе помогаю? Я всё же старше тебя, – улыбнулся Эверард. – А что касается неравноценности… – он притянул его к себе, обнимая и опуская рядом. – Я никогда не думал о наших отношениях в таких категориях. И так ли уж они неравноценны?..

– Да… – Демьен зажмурился, давя судорожные рыдания и прижимаясь к нему всем телом.

– Глупости, – мягко усмехнулся Эверард, еще теснее сжимая его в объятиях. – Я хочу быть с тобой… – горячо прошептал он ему на ухо. Демьен замер, вдруг опаленный его словами. Он уже не принадлежал себе: голос проникал в него и растекался по телу мерцающей дрожью.

– И я рад, что мы вместе, – шепотом продолжал Эверард, прижимаясь губами к его уху. – Иногда я даже испытываю счастье… – он отстранился, рассматривая его полыхающее заплаканное лицо. – Хотя есть вещи, которые мне не нравятся. Но я принимаю их как часть тебя, как твои особенности. Я смирился. Или привык… не знаю. Хотя я всё еще надеюсь, что ты поумнеешь, и нам станет легче. Возможно, наши отношения будут еще глубже… и принесут нам еще больше радости, – он слизнул соленую влагу с его щеки и приник к губам. Демьен отвечал на поцелуй, подрагивая от проносящихся в голове, словно на повторе, слов.

– И я не идеален, малыш, – добавил Эверард. – Ты так часто повторяешь, как ненавидишь меня, что, думаю, ты и сам прекрасно это знаешь.

– Да, – Демьен закрыл глаза, в изнеможении прижимаясь разгоряченной щекой к его груди. – Единственный твой недостаток – это то, что я у тебя не единственный… – прошептал он.

Эверард усмехнулся, целуя его в лоб.

Со стороны кресла послышался звонок телефона. Демьен вздрогнул всем телом и замер.

– Твой телефон звонит, – прокомментировал Эверард.

– Это она!.. – с тревогой ответил Демьен.

– Кто? – Эверард поднялся на локте.

– Лизи!

– Ну так ответь ей!

Демьен поспешил встать с постели. Но, как только он взял телефон, звонки прекратились.

– Кажется, всё… – растерянно пробормотал он, поворачиваясь к любовнику. Тот удивленно смотрел на его побледневшее лицо.

– Просто я ей позвонил, а потом испугался и сбросил, – объяснил Демьен. – А она вот… перезвонила.

Эверард со вздохом прикрыл глаза рукой, опускаясь на спину.

– Перезвони ей, – строго велел он. – Давай, не тушуйся.


	142. Chapter 142

### 2

 

Закрыв глаза, Эверард лежал и слушал, как в другой комнате Демьен разговаривает по телефону. Он не слышал слов, да и не пытался их разобрать.

В какой-то момент всё стихло. Он ждал и созерцал тишину. Демьен не спешил возвращаться в спальню, и скоро вновь зазвонил телефон. Нервная наэлектризованность в интонациях юноши заставила его улыбнуться. Всё верно: Лизи была красивой девушкой. Наводя справки, он не раз слышал о ней, хоть лично и не встречался.

Поглощенный своими мыслями, он не заметил, как Демьен появился в спальне, что-то довольно жуя.

– Как всё прошло? – спросил Эверард, подложив руку под голову.

– Она хочет со мной встретиться сегодня вечером, – Демьен сел на постель, скрестив ноги.

– Что ешь? – усмехнулся Эверард, накрыв его ступню ладонью.

– Багет, – удивился Демьен. – Хочешь?

– Да я бы вообще поесть не отказался.

– Я сейчас, – встрепенулся Демьен. – Что-нибудь приготовлю… Только никуда не уходи!

Он вскочил с постели и, накинув свой любимый алый халат, умчался на кухню под смех Эверарда.

Счастливое воодушевление владело Демьеном. Он поставил сковородку разогреваться, привычно нарезал помидоры и перец, обжарил их, разбил поверх яйца и оставил на плите, а сам взялся за сыр. Когда он уже собирался всё перевернуть, за спиной вдруг появился Эверард с двумя бутылками вина.

От неожиданности Демьен вздрогнул и, пока любовник прятал одну бутылку в холодильник, спросил, стараясь скрыть смущение от своей реакции:

– Ты как больше любишь: когда яйца обжарены с двух сторон или только с одной?

– Я люблю глазунью, ты же знаешь, – ответил Эверард, обнимая его за талию и мягко отбирая лопатку.

– Эй, я всё доделаю сам! – запротестовал Демьен, уже изнемогая от его объятий. Эверард отстранился. Пока он открывал белое вино, Демьен, пряча внезапное томление, посыпал яйца тертым сыром.

– Будешь? – спросил Эверард, наливая себе.

– Я вечером вроде как с агентом встречаюсь, – неуверенно ответил Демьен, ставя тарелки на стол.

– Не страшно, – Эверард достал второй бокал. – До вечера выветрится…

– А что это? – Демьен сел за стол и сделал глоток.

– Шардоне, – Эверард хитро подмигнул ему и взял вилку.

– К тебе вернулся аппетит, – с улыбкой отметил Демьен, видя, как он с удовольствием уплетает его стряпню. – В последнее время ты почти не ел…

– А как же Япония и всякие деликатесы? – Эверард посмотрел на него и сделал долгий глоток.

Изнывая под его взглядом, Демьен опустил глаза и тоже пригубил вино.

– Тогда ты просто ел со мной за компанию… – ответил он. – А сейчас вновь наслаждаешься едой, как когда-то.

Эверард улыбнулся и опрокинул в себя всё содержимое бокала.

– Вкусно? – спросил Демьен, зачарованно наблюдая, как он доедает овощи.

– Безумно, – усмехнулся тот, подгребая яичный желток коркой багета. – У тебя прирожденный дар готовить.

Демьен рассмеялся в бокал. Они обменялись искрящимися взглядами.

– Но это было действительно вкусно, – Эверард с улыбкой налил еще себе и ему. Демьен, не сводя с него зачарованного взгляда, медленно всё выпил.

– Просто я больше почти ничего не готовлю… – произнес он смущенно. – Перебиваюсь бутербродами или хожу в кафе…

Эверард, казалось, внимательно его слушает. Взяв бокал, он откинулся на спинку кресла.

– Ты не наелся? – встревожился Демьен.

– Не переживай… Сейчас что-нибудь приготовлю, – Эверард пил, рассматривая его лучащимся взглядом.

– А у меня, кажется, больше ничего нет, – растерялся Демьен.

Эверард заглянул в холодильник. – Да уж, давно я не пополнял припасы, – отметил он. – Схожу в магазин… А ты ешь.

Демьен проводил взглядом его высокую фигуру и сорвался следом.

– Ты ведь вернешься? – наблюдая, как он одевается, Демьен не мог справиться с беспокойством.

– Конечно, – Эверард накинул пиджак и, остановившись возле зеркала в коридоре, быстро оценил свой вид. – Ставь воду на равиоли.

– Точно? – Демьен ждал в раскрытой двери, пока он вызывал лифт.

– Не волнуйся, я быстро, – Эверард подмигнул ему и скрылся в кабине.

Демьен подавил вздох и, закрыв замок, застрял у зеркала. Вот черт! Даже расчесаться не успел!

Приведя себя в порядок, он придирчиво осмотрел свое отражение. Похоже, когда волосы были осветленными, темно-алый цвет шел ему куда больше, но переодеваться не хотелось. Только сейчас, оставшись в одиночестве, он смог оценить, насколько счастлив был всего несколько минут назад. Эверард ушел так же внезапно, как и появился.

Терзаемый тайным предчувствием, Демьен всё же поставил кастрюлю на плиту. Он убеждал себя не ждать и всё равно ждал. По коже мучительно-сладостными разводами ползли фантомные касания и поцелуи Эверарда, тело пробирала дрожь. Всё было слишком хорошо, и он не мог подавить тревогу и страх, что теперь непременно случится что-то ужасное. Господи, только бы Эверард поскорее вернулся!

Вода закипела, но любовника всё не было… Демьен выключил конфорку и, покосившись на часы, уже вылил в бокал остатки вина – успеет ли протрезветь до встречи с Лизи? – как вдруг раздался звонок в дверь. Он бросился в коридор, боясь поверить, что это Эверард. Но это был именно он.

– Вода закипела!  – смеясь от эйфории, Демьен распахнул дверь и перехватил у него один из пакетов. – Ты забыл ключи?

– Прости, руки были заняты.

Невесомый от счастья, Демьен прилетел на кухню.

– Разгрузи, а я пока переоденусь, – Эверард поставил пакеты на стол.

– Ого… ты прямо на месяц запасся… – пробормотал Демьен, выкладывая покупки. Мороженое, бутылка красного вина, консервы, полуфабрикаты, овощи… Часть продуктов явно предназначалась ему на будущее, но были здесь и готовые блюда: маринованные со специями куриные грудки, запеченные мидии, фаршированные сыром помидоры, кальмары, несколько салатов…

Когда Эверард вернулся, завязывая пояс черного халата, Демьен не смог подавить тайную дрожь.

– Вода закипела! – повторил он, краснея. Ведь любовник явно не спешил на работу и, возможно, даже останется с ним до самого вечера.

– Отлично… – Эверард бросил равиоли в воду и поставил другую сковороду на плиту.

– А что это? – спросил Демьен, раскладывая готовые блюда по тарелкам.

– Кальмары, баклажаны по-китайски, а это… – Эверард положил ему в рот сверток из рисовой бумаги. – Острые грибы.

Демьен засмеялся, запивая пряную снедь вином.

– Черт, похоже, я уже напился… Как думаешь, будет нормально прийти на первую встречу пьяным? – спросил он, наблюдая горящими глазами за Эверардом. Тот положил в сковороду сахар, специи, налил немного воды и, нарезав дольками лимон, выдавил из него сок.

– Или ты специально меня напоил, чтобы я с ней не встречался?

Эверард не сдержал смех, доставая из воды равиоли.

– Я еще успею привести тебя в чувства, – он открыл купленное вино и, выждав время, налил его прямо в сковороду.

– Это каберне? – Демьен с восторгом следил за его манипуляциями.

– Точно. По запаху понял?

– Ну я же юный алкоголик, – Демьен засмеялся, откидываясь головой на спинку стула. – А что делаешь? Я думал, мы его выпьем…

– Винный соус.

– Зачем?

– Для твоих равиоли.

– Они не мои.

– Ты же вскипятил воду, – усмехнулся Эверард.

Улыбаясь, Демьен взял пальцами фаршированную тушку кальмара. Он чувствовал себя счастливым и уже жалел, что вечером надо идти на встречу с агентом.

Когда соус был готов, Эверард поставил всё на стол и достал из холодильника розовое вино. Его глаза светились огнем. – Приятного аппетита, малыш.

– Да я уже и так объелся!

– М-м… а я с удовольствием наверну еще чего-нибудь…

Не сводя с любовника зачарованного взгляда, Демьен смотрел, как он пробует то одно, то другое.

Они оба были такими домашними, такими расслабленными и счастливыми, словно никому из них и не надо было никуда идти. Демьен вспомнил о сладостном дне в Бергамо, и как после посещения кладбища они курили кальян в одинаковых гостиничных халатах…

– А давай жить вместе? – произнес он, пряча глаза.

Эверард улыбнулся. – А давай! Какую комнату ты отдашь под мой кабинет?

Демьен пораженно выпрямился, в голове стало тихо. К такому повороту он не был готов, и еще секунду не мог взять себя в руки.

– Э-э… не знаю… – он взволнованно поставил локти на стол, перебирая в голове варианты. – Давай ту, что с книжными полками? Я всё равно там редко бываю.

– Она слишком маленькая, – Эверард хитро жевал, не поднимая глаз. Беззвучный смех, казалось, готов был сорваться с его губ.

– Ну… ту, что с зеркалами, я не могу отдать! – Демьен взял вилку. – Она мне нужна для репетиций… Может, тогда ту, что с баром?

– Я так сопьюсь, – подмигнул ему Эверард. – Ладно, думаю, этот вопрос можно решить позже… Только не надейся, что мы будем чаще видеться, – он взял его бокал и допил оставшееся шардоне. – Я буду пропадать на работе, как и раньше. А еще постоянные поездки… И, конечно, буду проводить время с Джулией, как сейчас провожу его с тобой, – Эверард смотрел на него прямым лучащимся взглядом. Демьен понимал, о чем он.

– И когда у тебя появится работа, не факт, что наше расписание совпадет. Будешь только расстраиваться, что я редко бываю дома. Думаешь, оттого что мы с Джулией живем вместе, я провожу с ней больше времени?

Демьен вздохнул. – Думаю, да.

– Может быть… – Эверард взял другую бутылку. – Это купажное вино. Кроме встречи с Лизи, тебе сегодня никуда больше не надо?

– Нет, в фитнес-клуб пойду завтра, а семинар у меня в субботу.

– Кстати, что ты выбрал? – Эверард наполнил бокалы. Демьен попробовал.

– Йогу и тренажеры через раз… – облизнув губы, ответил он. В меру терпкое, вино звучало розой и какими-то смутно знакомыми ягодами.

– И как успехи?

– Не знаю… – Демьен хихикнул. Резко поднявшись, он скинул халат и развел руки, демонстрируя себя. – Что скажешь?

Эверард пил и не спешил с ответом, с наслаждением его рассматривая. Демьен кожей чувствовал его долгий взгляд и не мог сморгнуть. Возбуждение накатывало на него волнами, хотя эрекции еще не было.

– Повернись спиной, – наконец сказал Эверард, и Демьен повиновался, давя стон.

– И как?.. – не выдержал он, задыхаясь. По телу струился озноб, и не спасало даже выпитое вино.

– Заметно, что ты начал качаться, – Эверард осушил бокал и подлил себе еще.

– Некрасиво?! – в шоке обернулся Демьен. – Говори, как есть!

– Иди сюда, – Эверард поманил его к себе на руки. – Ты окреп, я это еще в постели почувствовал…

– Окреп? – сидя боком на коленях любовника и обнимая его одной рукой, Демьен внимательно смотрел ему в лицо.

– Плечи стали чуть шире… руки и ноги сильнее, – прошептал Эверард, ласково скользя ладонями по его коже. – Кое-где сильнее обрисовался рельеф мышц… – он провел пальцем по его животу. – Но ты всё такой же гибкий, утонченный и прекрасный… И попа у тебя всё такая же округлая, – Эверард с усмешкой поцеловал его. Рука, словно невзначай, спустилась на ягодицы, вызывая трепет.

Демьен едва дышал. Он прижимался щекой ко лбу любовника и не знал, как выразить всю гамму своих чувств.

– Ты еще любишь меня? – прошептал он еле слышно.

Эверард не ответил. Придерживая его за талию, он переставил к нему поближе тарелку и бокал. Демьен млел, упиваясь их тесной близостью.

– С чем равиоли? – спросил он, берясь за вилку. Равиоли были с мясом. Демьен потянулся за куриной грудкой и обмакнул ее в винный соус. Эверард наблюдал за ним, жуя.

– Не высоко? – спросил он, когда Демьен наклонился над тарелкой.

– Шутишь? – ответил тот с набитым ртом. – Лучше не бывает.

Какое-то время они ели молча, пробуя то одно, то другое, поглядывая друг на друга, запивая еду вином. Демьен вспомнил ужин в токийском суши-баре, и в груди отчего-то стало пронзительно тесно. Хреновая привычка… Что-то он слишком часто думал о прошлом, особенно сегодня. Но теперь ему и правда было что вспомнить. И мысль, что однажды у него останутся одни лишь воспоминания, причиняла нестерпимую боль.

– А насчет совместного проживания, – неожиданно сказал Эверард, вытирая губы салфеткой. – Не расстраивайся… – он глотнул вина. Демьен смотрел на его рот и не мог оторвать глаз. Его красивые изысканные губы… И прежде чем Эверард продолжил говорить, Демьен прошептал, едва сдерживая стон:

– Хочу поцеловать тебя!.. – и тут же приник к его приоткрытым губам, проникая в рот языком, погружаясь в головокружение. Иллюзия! Но он чувствовал вкус роз и винограда, и чего-то опьяняющего, свежего и сочного. Да, всё верно, это был вкус вина… Но нет, Демьен знал, что пьянеет от другого.

– Обещаю: будем видеться чаще, – прошептал Эверард, целуя его в щеку и в подбородок, в мочку уха и в шею… Демьен едва дышал.

– Всё хорошо… забудь, – ответил он. – Спасибо, что так внезапно пришел сегодня.

Эверард отстранился. Демьену на миг показалось, что ему тоже нужно время, чтобы «навести фокус». О, он смел лишь надеяться, что отнюдь не от вина зрачки любовника стали такими огромными!

– Я еще никуда не собираюсь, – усмехнулся тот.

Демьен приник к нему лбом. Голова кружилась…

– Эверард, я хочу всегда быть с тобой, – прошептал он. – Не отдавай меня никому…

Демьен почувствовал, как любовник удивился, но уже через мгновение отчего-то помрачнел.

– Ты уже взрослый мальчик, Демьен, – ответил он после долгой паузы. – И сам можешь решить, хочешь ли быть со мной или с кем-то еще.

– Я решил, – тихо произнес Демьен, приподнимаясь и устраиваясь удобнее – верхом.

– Еще в тот день, когда побежал за тобой на яхту… Я по-прежнему твой любимый мальчик? – спросил он, ластясь к любовнику, проводя языком у него за ухом и покрывая дыханием чувствительную кожу. Он чувствовал, как обмирает Эверард.

– Ты мой любимый нежный мальчик, – ответил тот, сжимая его в объятиях. Демьен жался к нему, пытаясь приникнуть всем телом, хотя давно уже был всего на полголовы ниже.

– Я твой и только твой? – прошептал он, тяжело дыша. Возбуждение с каждой минутой становилось всё невыносимее.

Эверард отстранил голову, внимательно глядя ему в глаза.

– Ты решил меня сегодня доконать… Хочешь сказать, что еще с кем-то познакомился?

– Нет!!! – опешил Демьен.

– Тогда с чего вдруг эти странные вопросы?

– Просто… – Демьен поспешил спрятать лицо у него на плече. – Я ведь спал с Джеки и с Францем…

Эверард не сдержал смех.

– Ты мой и только мой, – он отвлек его от себя, заставляя смотреть себе в глаза, затапливая долгим взглядом. – И меня не смущает, что ты спишь с моими детьми… Ведь это мои дети, верно? – усмехнулся он. – И тебя тянет к ним неспроста?

– А меня смущает… – едва слышно пробормотал Демьен, пряча глаза.

Желание разгоралось всё сильнее. Он чувствовал под тонким халатом возбуждение Эверарда и не мог спокойно выносить их острую близость.

– Что-то ты не особо смущался раньше, – глаза Эверарда мерцали веселой иронией. От искушающих искр в их темной глубине всё внутри ныло, и хотелось стонать и кусать губы, льнуть к нему, тереться всей поверхностью кожи…

– Ну вот… а сейчас мне стало стыдно, – Демьен не мог скрыть нервную дрожь, когда интимно приникал к любовнику и, целуя в шею, медленно развязывал его халат. Неровное дыхание и набухший член выдавали Демьена с головой. Если бы не возбуждение Эверарда, он решил бы, что один тут сходит с ума.

– Похоже, ты наелся… – хрипло заметил тот, прижимая его к себе за ягодицы и перехватывая губы. Он целовал его, не сводя немигающего глубокого взгляда. Демьен отвечал, слегка прикусывая кончик его языка. Скользящие прикосновения вызывали озноб во всем теле.

– Билли тебе так когда-нибудь делал?.. – шептал он, вжимаясь членом в его возбужденный орган.

– Забудь о Билли… – ответил Эверард, приподнимая его и покрывая грудь поцелуями. Демьен застонал и зажмурился, когда язык скользнул по одному соску и почти сразу по другому. Плоть ответила пульсацией, испуская влагу. Демьена затопил стыд. Такая неожиданная и тревожащая ласка… В ней чудилось что-то странное, смущающее и запретное, возможно, потому что Эверард так редко целовал его соски… Намного чаще – член, и это уже казалось естественным, хотя каждый раз вводило в исступление.

– Хочешь? – любовник поднял лицо. В груди болело от его взгляда, от его красоты. Скрывая так некстати возникшую детскую робость, Демьен приник к его губам.

– Ты еще влажный? – Эверард теснее прижал его к себе, проникая пальцами в чуть припухшую дырочку. Демьен испустил тихий стон, забываясь и уже не вполне принадлежа себе. От проникновения в анус по коже бежали мурашки. А когда их члены соприкасались, становилось мучительно сладко…

– Скажи еще раз, что я только твой!.. – выдохнул он, сгорая от возбуждения.

– Ты только мой, – ответил Эверард, направляя член в его задницу и медленно заполняя собой до предела. Его глаза были темными и затягивающими, подернутыми дымкой желания. У Демьена всё внутри дрожало. Он со стоном двинул бедрами, окончательно растворяясь в его зрачках…

 

Стоило Демьену кончить, как вся алкогольная мощь шардоне и купажного вина навалилась на него усыпляющей толщей.

– Ты так и не рассказал, как прошел разговор, – услышал он, вдруг обнаружив себя лежащим в кровати на плече любовника.

– М-м… поставь будильник. А то я просплю…

– Во сколько вы встречаетесь?

– В восемь… В каком-то русском ресторане… на Квинс-бульваре.

– Она предложила встретиться в Квинсе?! – удивился Эверард.

– Странно, да?.. – Демьен перевернулся на бок, обнимая его за талию. Черт возьми, опьянение ощущалось еще сильнее, когда он закрывал глаза. – Может, она там живет?

– Не важно… Только не шастай там особо после встречи.

– Я ей позвонил и сказал, как ты меня учил, кто я и чего хочу… – бормотал Демьен в полусне. – Она ответила, что сейчас перезвонит… перезвонила…

– Видимо, наводила справки, – заметил Эверард.

– Да, – Демьен застонал. – Блин, такое головокружение…

Эверард поднялся и скоро вернулся со стаканом воды. – Выпей это.

Демьен повиновался и уже через минуту ушел в глухой сон.

Когда он проснулся от звуков будильника, Эверарда в постели не было, а впереди ждала встреча с агентом. Уже заранее испытывая ни с чем не сравнимую панику, Демьен перевернулся на спину и увидел любовника. Тот с улыбкой рассматривал его, сидя на краю кровати.

– Это тебя взбодрит, – он протянул ему стакан с апельсиновым соком. – Пей и приводи себя в чувства. А я сделаю кофе.

Окончательно пробужденный, трезвый и взвинченный, Демьен быстро мылся под душем. Он думал о предстоящей встрече и не знал, что делать. Предчувствие сумеречных улиц ласкало кожу ознобом. Он чувствовал, что судьба вот-вот изменится. Уже совсем скоро! Через каких-то два часа! И Эверард был здесь, на кухне. Готовил кофе. Кофе для него!.. Словно и не спешил никуда, хотя за окном уже был вечер.

Демьен же сушил волосы феном и сходил с ума от беспокойства. Он готов был впрыгнуть в такси и приехать в ресторан в одном халате. Плевать на возможное впечатление! Лишь бы поскорее всё решить…

– Поешь чего-нибудь, – Эверард налил ему кофе. – Только не сладкое.

– Что мне надеть? – Демьен дул в чашку, не поднимая глаз.

– Выбери одежду на свой вкус, – Эверард сел за стол, и отчего-то это почти успокоило Демьена.

– У тебя не так уж много времени, – заметил любовник с улыбкой.

– Точно, – Демьен проглотил кофе и побежал в гардеробную.

– Совершенно не представляю, как мне себя с ней вести… – пожаловался он, вернувшись на кухню через десять минут в одном из своих лучших костюмов, которые купил когда-то для стажировки в офисе Эверарда. – Как думаешь, это пойдет?

Увидев его, любовник засмеялся. – Не понимаю, почему ты должен выглядеть иначе, чем обычно. Малыш, это всего лишь знакомство с агентом.

– Ладно… – Демьен быстро переоделся в серые джинсы, натянул на голый торс кожаный жилет винного цвета, а поверх – светлую тканевую куртку с поясом.

– Ну что? В таком виде меня пустят в ресторан? – спросил он, вновь появляясь перед любовником.

Тот окинул его долгим взглядом и, чему-то загадочно усмехаясь, полез в телефон. – Сейчас узнаем… Как он называется?

– Вот, – Демьен протянул ему клочок бумаги. – Я записал адрес.

Пока Эверард рылся в Сети, Демьен лихорадочно осматривал себя в зеркале. Он боялся опоздать и готов был уже сейчас с низкого старта рвануть к своему авто.

– Надень галстук, – сказал в итоге Эверард.

– Просто галстук? – Демьен ушел в гардеробную. Откинув голову на стену, Эверард с грустной улыбкой смотрел перед собой.

– Эверард, – услышал он через минуту. – У меня, оказывается, всего два галстука… Но ни тот, ни другой не подойдут. Вот смотри, – Демьен продемонстрировал ему светло-серый, почти серебристый. – И твой подарок, – в другой его руке был тот самый аметистовый галстук, что Эверард однажды обнаружил у него в трусах. Он перевел взгляд на зардевшееся лицо юноши и не сдержал тихий смех, испытывая от его смущения глубоко запрятанное, потайное наслаждение. Пикантные воспоминания щекотали их обоих изнутри, Эверард это чувствовал.

– Демьен, недопустимо иметь так мало галстуков, – спокойно ответил он, поднимаясь. – Почему бы тебе просто не взять один из моих, как ты это обычно делаешь?

– Я не ношу твои галстуки, – оправдывался Демьен, идя следом. – Только немного играюсь с ними… иногда.

Эверард усмехнулся и открыл свою половину гардеробной.

– Вот, – выбрав темный галстук, он завязал его Демьену на шею элегантным узлом. – Так лучше, – он расслабил узел и небрежно спустил его на грудь. – Просто захвати его с собой. Наденешь уже перед входом в ресторан.

Демьен оценил свой вид в зеркале. – Довольно стильно... – заметил он. – Можно и не снимать.

– Думаю, Лизи оценит, – подмигнул ему Эверард, оставляя в спальне одного.

Демьен еще раз тщательно причесался и критично осмотрел свое отражение. Да… Так было гораздо лучше. Кожа вновь выглядела молочно-фарфоровой, а глаза – темно-синими. Винный цвет оттенял в них фиолетовые отблески и уже не казался ему таким уж неподходящим. Демьен с волнением покосился на часы.

– Кажется, пора, – произнес он, возвращаясь на кухню, но Эверарда там уже не было.

– Эй, ты где?

Поискав по квартире, Демьен обнаружил его в комнате с баром.

– Всё в порядке? – удивился он. Любовник лежал на диване, задумчиво глядя в потолок.

– Хорошо выглядишь… – заметил тот, переводя на него долгий взгляд. Он казался отрешенно-равнодушным, и эта его хорошо знакомая Демьену искушающая холодность возбуждала до мурашек. Темные глаза притягивали и крали рассудок. Хотелось смотреть на него, не отрываясь, хотелось целовать…

– Ты не пойдешь на работу? – прошептал Демьен, срываясь на озноб. Чем ближе он подходил, тем сильнее глаза любовника цепляли его, вводили в странное горячечное исступление.

– М-м-м… – Демьен не выдержал и, наклонившись, поцеловал Эверарда в губы. От соприкосновения их ртов и языков возбуждение стало невыносимым, член напрягся. Эверард зацепил пальцами его ремень, притягивая к себе, расстегивая джинсы одной рукой.

– Что ты делаешь?!.. – Демьен дрожал, но не мог сопротивляться, не хотел, всем своим нутром нуждаясь в этом, предвкушая. Он сам быстро расстегнул ширинку и достал член, видя, как Эверард облизнул губы.

Тот почти сразу взял его в рот, мгновенно погружая в исступление своим мастерством. Демьен смотрел на его прикрытые в истоме глаза и стонал, уже не сдерживаясь. От выступившей испарины он с особой остротой чувствовал сейчас и кожу жилетки на спине, и шелк галстука на шее, и прохладный воздух на обнаженных ягодицах, но сильнее всего – засасывающий умелый рот.

– О бо-о-оже!.. – простонал Демьен с дрожью. Упираясь руками и коленями в диван, он нависал над любовником, и было неудобно, но он не помнил об этом, не замечал. Оттого, как Эверард ласкал его головку горлом, плотно сжимая ствол губами, Демьен погружался в темное помрачение. Ладонь любовника скользнула между ног, приласкав мошонку, и палец проник в его анус.

– А-а! – взвился Демьен, вбиваясь в любимый рот. – Я сейчас кончу!.. – всхлипнул он и содрогнулся. – А-а-а!.. а-а!..

Демьен вибрировал на самом пике, позабыв обо всем. Горячая волна обдала тело с головы до ног.

– Боже, что ты делаешь?.. – Демьен со стоном сполз коленями на пол. Он обнимал Эверарда, дрожа навзрыд.

– Зачем ты это сделал?.. – шептал он. – Я ведь опоздаю...

– И хорошо, – тот прижал его голову к своей груди. – Хотя бы немного расслабился… и будешь меньше волноваться.

 

Демьен наспех умылся и, забежав в спальню, поправил одежду. Эверард ждал его в коридоре.

– Ты еще в халате?! – удивился Демьен. – Решил не ехать на работу?

– В отличие от тебя я никуда не опаздываю. Расскажешь потом, как всё прошло…

– Будешь ждать меня здесь?

– Нет, малыш, – любовник обнял его. – Ищи меня в офисе.

– Эверард, – прошептал Демьен, потянувшись губами к его уху. – Как думаешь… мне нужно с ней переспать?

Эверард остолбенел от изумления и не сдержал смех. – Это очередная попытка вызвать ревность? Или что?

– Не-ет, – искренне удивился Демьен, глядя на него испуганно округлившимися глазами. – Просто… ну помнишь ты говорил, что если я сумею ее очаровать, то всё будет хорошо? Я не знаю, как мне лучше поступить, если вдруг она… Ну, если она будет делать намеки! Я могу ей отказать или лучше…? – он сконфуженно замолчал, видя говорящий взгляд любовника. – Прости… Я опять туплю.

– Демьен, – всё еще находясь под впечатлением, Эверард прижал его к себе и тяжело вздохнул, уткнувшись губами ему в волосы. – Ты не должен трахаться с каждым, кто этого захочет! Или ты в дальнейшем собираешься ложиться под всех продюсеров и режиссеров?

Он отвлек его от себя. Лицо Демьена было пунцово-красным.

– Нет конечно!.. – прошептал он, едва не плача. – Я просто… Блин, я ведь ничего такого не имел в виду!

– Демьен, если она тебе понравится и тебе неудержимо захочется с ней переспать, то сделай это. Но только не ради карьеры!.. И не забывай о презервативах.

Эверард больше не смотрел на него. Он прятал эмоции, и всё же Демьен чувствовал, каким мрачным стало его настроение.

– Да блин! Я же не собираюсь с ней трахаться! – вцепился он в любовника.

– И я бы не советовал, даже если возникнет желание… – ответил тот. – Если, конечно, ты нацелен на деловое сотрудничество… И не гуляй там ночью.

– Да ладно… Я взял пистолет, – Демьен смущенно показал ему кобуру под курткой.

Эверард усмехнулся. – Хорошо. Надеюсь, он тебе не понадобится.

– Прости меня...

– Давай уже… И так опаздываешь, – Эверард улыбнулся, обнимая. Демьен жадно впился ему в губы.

От их необычного прощания в груди всё восторженно обмирало. Вызывая лифт, он с обожанием смотрел на стоящего в дверях любовника и млел от счастья. Эверард находился на том самом месте, где сегодня днем торчал Демьен. Они словно поменялись местами. Сколько раз он прощался с Эверардом на пороге этой квартиры, но впервые тот провожал его. Осознание этого вызывало немую радость в сердце. Эверард понимающе улыбался в ответ.

– Пока! – Демьен поднял на прощание руку, не спеша заходить в лифт.

Эверард хитро подмигнул ему. – Удачи!


	143. Chapter 143

### 3

 

Когда лифт уехал, Эверард закрыл дверь и достал мобильник.

– Сэм, кто из ребят в последнее время отвечал за безопасность Демьена? – спросил он. – Хорошо… Отправь его на Квинс-бульвар. Пусть присматривает, но не светится… Нет, просто предосторожность.

Странное предчувствие владело Эверардом. Или просто одиночество и вечер? Долгий томительный вечер в квартире любовника.

Он не помнил, когда в последний раз находился здесь вот так, в одиночестве, и никуда не спешил. Как давно это было… Доставая из бара бутылку джина и насыпая лед в бокал, он понимал, насколько загружен был до поездки в Японию и как всё изменилось сейчас.

Теперь у него было время… Много времени. Намного больше, чем кто-либо мог себе представить.

Пройдясь по просторным апартаментам, Эверард остановился в почти пустой комнате, где по просьбе Демьена были смонтированы высокие во всю стену зеркала, – своеобразный репетиционный зал. Глотая морозное можжевеловое пламя, Эверард стоял у окна. Небо горело ярким послевкусием заката. Демьен словно всё еще был здесь, настолько каждый дюйм этой квартиры был пропитан им.

В спальне, открыв гардеробную, Эверард провел рукой по вещам Демьена. От мысли, что юноша трогает его одежду, надевает ее, играется его галстуками, рубашками и пиджаками, губ касалась улыбка.

_Он должен был быть где-то здесь…_

Взглянув в зеркало, Эверард поставил запотевший бокал на туалетный столик и открыл ящик. Но здесь были только расчески, парфюмерия и большая шкатулка. Он поддел пальцем крышку и прикоснулся к лежащим внутри браслетам, кулонам и кольцам, накрывая их ладонью. Украшения его мальчика… Соприкасаясь с вещами Демьена в тайне от него, Эверард ловил себя на странном ощущении. В нем было нечто маниакальное.

На дне шкатулки притаился ключ от тайной комнаты, а рядом – что-то смутно знакомое. Это был «жезл принца» и то самое стальное колечко с шариком. Эверард достал два вдетых друг в друга аксессуара и провел холодным металлом по губам, прикрывая глаза. В голове вновь звучали слова Демьена, такие интимные и дерзкие, наполненные скрытой провокацией. Понимал ли тот, что растревожил в нем своей просьбой?..

_Его дневник… Он должен был быть где-то здесь._

Эверард проверил стол, заглянул в рюкзак, провел рукой под матрасом и наконец наткнулся на старый пухлый блокнот. Залпом влив в рот остатки джина, он опустился на постель и открыл записи Демьена. Как давно он их не читал… В последний раз – незадолго до турне «Доминанты». Каким удивленным и разгневанным выглядел Демьен, когда он вернул ему тетрадь во время сборов. Догадывался ли малыш, что это был далеко не первый раз, когда блокнот побывал в его руках?

« _Думаю, дневник хорош еще и тем, что иногда его можно открыть, подумать о чем-то, держа в руках ручку, и закрыть обратно_ » – гласила лаконичная заметка. Эверард улыбнулся. Судя по малому количеству новых записей, в последнее время Демьен много думал.

« _Удушающие объятия… Вчера он неожиданно подошел ко мне и обнял из-за спины. Я возбудился… Думал, что сейчас всё случится, но он только тесно прижимал меня к себе, ничего не говоря, ничего больше не делая. Я чувствовал его дыхание в волосах и движения его грудной клетки. Его пальцы обжигали…_

_От него что-то такое исходит… Что же это?.. Я могу кончить, даже если он будет просто смотреть на меня… Вчера думал, что сойду с ума. Сердце так и рвалось из груди._

_Не знаю, что с ним такое было…_ »

Эверард расслабленно читал, лаская строчки взглядом, упиваясь Демьеном в тайне от него самого.

« _Я хочу свести его с ума. Так же, как он свел меня. Я хочу, чтобы он страдал! Хочу, чтобы думал обо мне постоянно и не мог выбросить из головы. Хочу стать всем для него_ ».

Интересно, от какого числа эта запись… Эверарду захотелось взять ручку и обратиться к Демьену на полях с просьбой проставлять даты. Он усмехнулся. У него была отличная память, и он мог примерно вспомнить, когда читал этот блокнот и когда появлялись новые откровения.

« _“Ну тише-тише… – шепчет он мне. – Расслабься…” И я схожу с ума…_ »

Эверард поднял бровь. Он и правда так говорил? Глаза с упоением скользили по строкам. Как давно он не оставался в этой квартире один!

_«Какая же это мука – скрываться ото всех, прятаться, словно это что-то постыдное. Держать тебя в тайне. Я не хочу так больше! Иногда мне кажется, что я просто взорвусь…_

_Ты моя тайна! И мне так много хочется тебе сказать… Боже! Ну почему я тупею и забываю обо всем, когда ты рядом? Я обо всем забываю…_

_Не могу без тебя! Не могу! Ты мой! Ты всегда будешь моим!»_

Эверард вздохнул, переворачивая страницу. Листы бумаги ласкали пальцы острыми краями.

« _Я натянут, как струна. Я балансирую на грани. Я танцую обнаженным, я меняюсь. Горю, мечтаю, жду…_

_Жду тебя._

_И ты снова со мной. Это как сон… Я задыхаюсь от мучительной насыщенности, от ежесекундного томления, от этого “обжигающе-холодного”, от “солено-горько-сладкого”…_ »

Продолжая читать, Эверард скользнул рукой между полами халата и сжал налившийся член.

« _Он только что ушел… Мы трахались всю ночь… Боже!.. Я хочу еще! Я всё еще жажду. Я жажду его теперь еще сильнее, потому что он ушел. И потому что был со мной таким… таким…_

 _Не могу спокойно думать о нем! Ложусь на кровать и онанирую_ ».

Эверард застонал сквозь зубы. _Боже, Демьен, что ты со мной делаешь?.._ Он представлял, как малыш писал эти интимные признания, как всё это делал с собой. Это возбуждало покруче любого порно.

« _Он всегда покрыт тенью и соблазном. Когда он во мне, умоляю его шепотом изнутри, обращаюсь в тайне._

_Он обещает мне силу и любовь. Он всегда дает даже больше, чем просишь. Но всё же недостаточно…_

_невыносимо…_

_и оставляет голодным, заставляет выть от жажды._

_Я с тобой, а ты – во мне. И всегда будешь моим наваждением…_ »

Эверард ласкал себя рукой и погружался в откровения Демьена, медленно скользя взглядом по строчкам, растягивая удовольствие.

« _Хочу его всего! Не знаю, что еще придумать, чтобы он потерял контроль над собой. Этот свой чертовый хваленый контроль!_ »

Эверард беззвучно засмеялся.

« _…Я падаю, падаю, падаю… Свободное падение так похоже на полет. Я почти парю. Мне так сладко падать. Если это падение продлится достаточно долго, я научусь летать…_

 _Я – умирающая звезда. Я зачерпываю воду ковшиком и выливаю на себя. Вода почти прохладная, хотя техники регулярно нагревают ее перед каждым выходом. Тонкая сорочка тут же прилипает. По телу ползут мурашки… Или это взгляды зрителей вылизывают мою кожу? Но лучше бы ее вылизывал ты! Ненавижу тебя… Куда ты нахрен запропастился?! Вернись! Умоляю, вернись…_ »

Это была последняя запись, сделанная еще до поездки в Японию.

Эверард со вздохом перевернул страницы на начало. Уже не первый раз при прочтении его охватывало странное чувство. Демьен не писал ни о чем другом… Не было записей ни о школе, ни о друзьях, ни о театре. Ни о чем, кроме него и их отношений. Но, возможно, так и должно было быть. Возможно, именно эти чувства не давали Демьену покоя, и он пытался их как-то излить.

За окном горели неоновые сумерки. Эверард отложил тетрадь в сторону, гася желание забрать ее с собой, как не раз уже делал. Прочитанное оставило его со странным чувством, он не мог успокоиться. В итоге, спрятав блокнот на место, он направился в душ.

 

Демьен сел в машину и посмотрел на себя в зеркало заднего вида. Если не считать лихорадочно горящих глаз, его лицо казалось почти спокойным. Пока автомобиль взмывал вертикально вверх, он созерцал окрестности, и сердце взволнованно стучало, а грудь была полна странной надежды.

«Для вас забронирована верхняя полоса» – сообщил механический голос. Демьен не сдержал улыбку: Эверард и об этом подумал. По верхнему шоссе можно было домчаться без сбоев и электромагнитных перепадов напрямую через город и оживленный трафик. Не удивительно, что любовник совсем не переживал о его возможном опоздании.

Демьен проскользнул между домами и влился в поток машин. Выворачивая вверх и влево, он сделал несколько головокружительных витков, пока не добрался до верхней полосы – и тут же прибавил скорость. Здесь почти не было других машин, и можно было мчаться на всех парах. Внизу текли неоновые артерии мегаполиса, и от их вида захватывало дух.

Машина неслась по прямой к Квинс-бульвару. Скоро навигатор сообщил, что пора снижать скорость и сворачивать вниз на следующей развилке. Демьен вырулил на боковую полосу и, долго планируя в загруженном трафике, всё же приземлился недалеко от стоянки. Внизу, уже вылезая из автомобиля, он машинально проверил, на месте ли галстук, и бросился к ресторану.

Агент уже ждала его. Демьен сдержал нервную дрожь. Он забыл спросить, как она выглядит, но отчего-то сразу понял, что сидящая за удаленным столиком девушка с коктейлем – Лизи Отто. Может, потому что она единственная была здесь без пары, может, потому что красный оттенок ее платья в точности напоминал цвет ее визитки.

Демьен попробовал представить, что это всего лишь бывшая одноклассница (да вот! Сандра, например…), и поспешил к ней.

– Прошу прощения за опоздание, – он протянул ей руку, как учил его Эверард.

– Ничего страшного, – Лизи с вежливой улыбкой пожала его ладонь. – Это я приехала раньше времени.

Сдерживая удушающее волнение, Демьен сел и взял меню у подоспевшей официантки. Он совершенно не знал, что делать дальше. Разговаривая с Лизи по телефону, он представлял ее блондинкой со светлыми глазами, вроде Линды или Сэм, но она оказалась рыжей и зеленоглазой.

Нет, она была не просто рыжей! Ее кудрявые волосы отливали огнем и медью, а лицо, плечи, грудь и руки – все видимые участки тела – покрывала россыпь ярких веснушек. Словно художник, не жалея краски, щедро окропил ее золотом и медью. Маленькие и большие, едва заметные и яркие, они сливались в одну сплошную рябь. Их было особенно много на руках, плечах и на красивом покатом лбу – у линии роста волос. Демьену подумалось, что в этом отчасти виновато солнце, потому что тыльная сторона ее рук, шея и проглядывающие в глубоких вырезах платья участки кожи под руками, казались бледными, почти фарфоровыми. Янтарно-желтые точки плескались даже в глазах, отчетливо выделяясь на фоне зеленой радужки.

Как ни странно, веснушки ничуть ее не портили. Возможно, не будь она такой красивой, всё было бы иначе, но Лизи была красивой и очень уверенной в себе. Впрочем, сильнее всего Демьена поразил ее возраст. Он не ожидал, что она окажется такой юной. Эверард говорил о ней, как о профи, и Демьен думал, что ей должно быть не меньше, чем Саманте. Но Лизи было максимум двадцать пять.

– Ты красивый, – задумчиво кивнула она, глядя на него большими зелеными глазами. – Это огромный плюс. Если ты талантлив хотя бы вполовину этого, мы сможем очень дорого тебя продавать.

Демьен оторопел. Он и не думал, что пока он рассматривает ее, она столь же тщательно изучает его.

– Я первый агент, к которому ты обратился? – спросила она, открывая меню. – Здесь очень вкусная кухня. Ты уже пробовал харчо?

Растерявшись от обилия вопросов, но еще сильнее от прямого взгляда ее широких глаз, Демьен постарался взять себя в руки.

– Я не особо голоден, – сказал он. – Ты первая, к кому я обратился.

– Тогда возьмем что-нибудь легкое, – кивнула она, явно думая не о еде. – Рекомендую лосося под смесью грибного соуса и терияки… Да, лосось и Совиньон Блан, – сказала она подошедшей официантке.

– Мне тоже, – ответил Демьен на вопрошающий взгляд.

– Простите, но вам уже исполнился двадцать один год? – уточнила светловолосая девушка.

– Конечно, – Лизи полезла в сумочку за документами.

Демьен замер от удивления. Да ладно! Они это серьезно? У него ни разу не спрашивали возраст, когда он был с Эверардом, и не важно, где они при этом ужинали! А сколько коктейлей они с приятелями выпили в «Virgin»…

– Простите, я сегодня не захватил права, – соврал он, краснея. – Приехал на такси… У вас есть имбирный эль?

– Конечно, – официантка зачитала им заказ и ушла.

– На самом деле мне еще нет двадцати одного, – пробормотал Демьен тихо.

– Я знаю, – весело улыбаясь, ответила Лизи. – Так, как ты вышел на меня? Кто-то порекомендовал?

– Да, коллеги.

Демьен опустил глаза. Почему-то ему казалось, что Лизи еще не знает о покровительстве Эверарда. Он понятия не имел, какой может быть ее реакция, и, чтобы не вспугнуть, решил пока не говорить об этом.

– А кто именно? – она пригубила принесенное вино.

– Амелия Кэпа, – сходу придумал Демьен. – Мы вместе играли на Бродвее.

– Не знаю такую, – Лизи поставила бокал. Демьен поймал себя на мысли, что начинает привыкать к ее яркой внешности и уже способен смотреть на нее без излишней робости. И всё же он переживал… Волновался, что не получится договориться, хотя пока даже не знал, хочет ли этого.

– Может, ей тоже кто-нибудь тебя посоветовал, – произнес он невинно, глотая эль и разглядывая только что вошедших посетителей.

– Обычно я не берусь за продвижение начинающих актеров… А вот и лосось, – Лизи подождала, пока официантка поставит тарелки на стол и уйдет. – Думаю, я быстро что-нибудь тебе подберу, – продолжила она. – Что-нибудь интересное и стоящее, конечно же. Рекламой не брезгуешь?

– Не знаю, – Демьен растерялся.

– В первую очередь нужно сделать тебе имя, – задумчиво произнесла Лизи, ставя локти на стол и глядя мимо него. – Когда зрители будут идти конкретно на тебя, твои заработки действительно увеличатся. А чтобы сделать имя, нужна реклама. И съемки в дорогой рекламе тоже привлекут к тебе внимание. Я подумаю, что можно найти… – Лизи вернулась на грешную землю и взяла нож и вилку. – За гонорары не переживай, – произнесла она, жуя. – Я уж постараюсь, чтобы в них было не три, не четыре, а как минимум пять нулей. Ведь от этого зависит и мой заработок. Кстати, я беру тридцать процентов от гонорара, тебя это устроит?

– Э… да, – Демьен был ошарашен ее напором и манерой вести разговор. Лизи перескакивала с темы на тему, задавала несколько вопросов сразу, не дожидаясь ответов. Она продолжала говорить, а он всё еще обдумывал, не многовато ли отстегивать агенту тридцать процентов от заработка. Впрочем, они ведь пока не подписывали никаких бумаг, а значит, он успеет посоветоваться с Эверардом, и сейчас лучше согласиться на ее условия, чтобы не вспугнуть.

– Тебе не придется самому регулировать финансовые вопросы, – говорила Лизи, активно орудуя ножом и вилкой. – Это я беру на себя. Как и юридические моменты.

Она подняла глаза, проверяя, согласен ли он. Демьен кивнул, делая глубокий вдох и отпивая эль.

– Похоже, ты сам не понимаешь, какой ты везунчик, Демьен… – задумчиво произнесла Лизи, изучая его пристальным взглядом. – Давай я объясню, как всё это работает… У каждого агента есть основная и общая база актеров. С первыми он сотрудничает лично, подбирает им проекты, именно их в первую очередь предлагает режиссерам, продюсерам и кастинг-директорам, отстаивает их интересы, выбивает как можно больший гонорар. Общая же база собирается как запасной вариант, на всякий случай. Количество актеров в ней может доходить до нескольких тысяч, – не прекращая жевать, Лизи многозначительно подняла на него глаза, – и, как ты сам понимаешь, очень маловероятно, что на тебя там кто-то обратит внимание!.. Да, я работаю на агентство «Stars», и там тоже есть такая вот общая база. Но, как ты уже догадался, я ими не занимаюсь. Хотя некоторые из этих людей платят уже за то, чтобы просто попасть в список! А чтобы оказаться в основной базе моих клиентов, нужно обладать поистине незаурядными данными.

Глядя на него пристальным взглядом, она отпила вино.

– Значит, я и правда везунчик, – ответил Демьен, не зная, бежать ли отсюда со всех ног или досидеть до конца.

– Хорошо, – Лизи достала из сумочки красный ежедневник. – В каких проектах ты хотел бы поучаствовать? Съемки, постановки, реклама?

– Да мне, вообще-то, всё это подойдет… – Демьен поймал себя на том, что нервно вытирает ладони об джинсы. – Я и в клипах снимался, – добавил он смущенно. – И с удовольствием сыграл бы еще в каком-нибудь фильме.

– А какие роли тебе ближе? Комические, трагические, травести?

– Я скорее трагический герой… Но неврастеника тоже могу сыграть.

– А может, героя-любовника? – улыбнулась Лизи.

– Это тоже интересно, – стараясь скрыть смущение, Демьен глотнул имбирный эль.

– А что насчет эротических сцен? Ты готов сниматься обнаженным? – в ее зеленых глазах плескались капельки золотого огня. – Перед нашей встречей у меня выдалась свободная минутка, и я бегло просмотрела фильм... – она заглянула в блокнот, пытаясь вспомнить название.

– «Люби меня, ибо ничего не происходит»… – тихо подсказал он, не поднимая глаз.

– Точно, – Лизи заинтригованно рассматривала его лицо, Демьен мог только догадываться, что она сейчас видит.

– Да, у меня уже есть опыт… – он запнулся, – эротических сцен. Думаю, я смог бы… Но только не в порно-фильмах!

– Конечно нет! – ее заливистый смех, перекрыв ненавязчивую музыку, огласил всё помещение ресторана. Демьен смотрел на нее с удивлением.

Всё еще приходя в себя, Лизи провела ладонью по лбу, зачесывая волосы. – Боже, похоже, я с тобой не ошиблась…

Она сверилась со своими записями в ежедневнике, делая какие-то пометки. Демьен скосил глаза, пытаясь что-нибудь разобрать, и увидел только:

« _Реклама, кино, театр_

_- трагик_

_\- неврастеник_

_\- герой любовник_

_эротика - ?_ »

– Ну хорошо, надеюсь, ты уже настроился на работу, – Лизи подняла голову, улыбаясь и пряча блокнот в сумочку. – Завтра встретимся с юристом и еще раз обговорим все тонкости. Думаю, ты не пожалеешь, что обратился ко мне.

Лизи подала знак официантке.

– Мне нужно идти, – сказала она, оплатив свою половину заказа. – А ты всё же попробуй лосося.

Лизи пожала ему руку на прощание и удалилась бодрым шагом. Демьен только успел мельком взглянуть на ее подтянутую фигуру.

Выждав десять минут (чтобы наверняка уехала), он расплатился по счету и вышел на улицу. Надо было срочно лететь к Эверарду, успеть обсудить всё до завтра! Телефон любовника не отвечал, и переадресация на мобильный Саманты, как ни странно, не срабатывала.

Вопреки первоначальному намерению пристыковаться к верхнему крыльцу, Демьен зашел через парадный вход.

– Мистер Линт у себя? – спросил он у незнакомого охранника на проходной. Тот снял трубку, глядя на его протянутый пропуск.

– В кабинете его нет… – произнес он после ожидания, – хотя босс наверняка в офисе… Сейчас звякну в лабораторию.

– А Такехико или Сэм здесь?

– Нет, этих точно нет, – ответил парень, делая вызов. – Лаборатория тоже не отвечает, – он положил трубку. Демьен еще раз набрал любовника, но ничего не изменилось.

– А Бачовски у себя? – спросил он в итоге упавшим голосом.

Охранник снова взялся за телефон. – Влад, привет, – неожиданно произнес он после долгого молчания, и Демьен воспрянул духом.

– Ты не знаешь, где босс?.. А, ясно… Да тут просто этот паренек…

Демьен покраснел: похоже, в отличие от него самого, охранник его очень даже помнил.

– Можешь подниматься, – сказал тот в итоге.

 

Бачовски сидел за своим столом и, не отрывая глаз от огромного монитора, пил кофе. Устав ждать, когда его заметят, Демьен зашел в кабинет.

– Привет! – произнес он громко, поднимая руку.

– Saluti! – воскликнул Влад и тут же полез в ящик стола. – Кофе будешь?

– Можно, – Демьен улыбнулся, подходя. – Кино смотришь?

– Не совсем… – поглядывая одним глазом на экран, Бачовски рылся в столе. – Где же эта кружка?..

Демьен посмотрел на монитор и замер от шока. Он уже и сам видел, что никакой это не фильм. Сердце скакало, как бешеное: на мониторе был Эверард! Он лежал, облепленный датчиками, и глаза его были закрыты. Но самым страшным было далеко не это: помимо датчиков к драгоценному телу его любовника тянулись странные громоздкие механизмы с длинными и тонкими иглами-шприцами на концах.

– Боже… что это?.. – забывшись, прошептал побледневший Демьен.

– Кажется, я ее в демонстрационном зале забыл… – пробормотал Бачовски, не слыша его. – Следи за монитором, а я – за кружкой.

Он включил кофеварку и рванул с кресла.

– Стой! Я же не знаю, что делать! – запаниковал Демьен. – Что тут вообще происходит?!

– Да просто следи, чтобы всё оставалось как есть, – Бачовски обернулся у самой двери, засунув руки в карманы белого халата. – Просто наблюдай. Если что-то случится… Да ничего не случится! – махнул он рукой, уже выскальзывая из кабинета.

Демьен, сглотнув, осел в кресло. Он шокировано смотрел на экран, боясь отвести глаза. От вида Эверарда в таком состоянии его захлестывала паника. Но ничего не происходило. Разбитое на секции изображение на мониторе, демонстрирующее Эверарда в самых разных ракурсах, было неизменным. На графиках с жизненными показателями ничего не менялось. Казалось, что мужчина спит. Во всяком случае, глаза его были закрыты, а лицо – удивительно спокойно.

Демьен протяжно вздохнул, позволяя себе немного расслабиться и откинуться на спинку кресла.

Бачовски всё не возвращался. Демьен обернулся, проверяя, на месте ли шкафчики с заветными пузырьками, но и здесь всё было по-прежнему. Бросив взгляд на дверь, Демьен развернулся вместе с креслом. Он быстро поддел пальцем стеклянную створку футляра и хмыкнул: Бачовски не изменял себе, с завидным постоянством забывая закрывать электронные замки сейфа с обширной коллекцией опаснейших и редких ядов.

Демьен вновь смотрел на экран. Он не знал, зачем Эверард делает это с собой и что вообще происходит, но сейчас так и хотелось огреть его чем-нибудь тяжелым за то, что подвергает себя такому риску…

Через пять минут кабинет наполнило странное шипение. Демьен в панике подскочил, однако скоро понял, что странный звук доносится из динамиков. Неотрывно глядя в экран, Демьен не знал, что будет лучше: рвануть прямо сейчас за Бачовски (и где его искать) или продолжать следить за происходящим в лаборатории. А там явно что-то происходило! Громоздкие механизмы синхронно сгибали свои «локти», вынимая тонкие иглы из тела Эверарда и отъезжая от стола.

Демьен бросился к двери, но тут же вернулся, боясь упустить что-то важное. По телу любовника скользили яркие разноцветные блики, а лицо было всё так же исполнено дзэнским покоем. Картинка больше не казалась угрожающей, Демьен растерянно сел на место.

– Ну что? – заглянул в дверь Бачовски. – Всё нормально?

– Блин, где ты ходишь?! – взвился Демьен. – Тут такое творится! Я не знал, что делать!..

– Что случилось? – ученый в два прыжка оказался у монитора и расслабленно выдохнул, ставя кружку на стол. – Ну вот видишь, всё в порядке.

На экране Эверард уже переворачивался на бок, расслабленно отцепляя от себя датчики.

– Что с ним?.. – прошептал Демьен.

– Всё нормально, – Бачовски с довольной улыбкой налил кофе в принесенную кружку, аромат напитка наполнил кабинет.

– И часто он ставит эксперименты на себе? – Демьен зачаровано смотрел, как Эверард, посидев на краю высокого стола, спрыгнул и исчез из виду.

– Да почти всегда… Большинство экспериментов, – Бачовски отстраненно отхлебнул кофе. – Самый опасные – уж точно.

Через секунду что-то пиликнуло, и послышался голос Эверарда:

– Влад, ты там живой?

– Да, мистер Линт, – Бачовски перегнулся через стол к коммутатору. – Всё готово.

– Скинь мне результаты.

Вновь что-то пиликнуло, и связь прервалась.

– Э-м… Мистер Линт, – неуверенно позвал Бачовски, посмотрев на пребывающего в растерянном оцепенении Демьена.

– Что-то не так? – вернулся Эверард. – Только не говори, что ты опять всё случайно удалил.

– Э, нет, – Бачовски глупо захихикал. – Я только хотел уточнить: вы подниметесь ко мне или…?

– Нет, Влад, – усмехнулся голос Эверарда. – Скинь результаты ко мне. Я посмотрю их у себя, – произнес он четко, делая акцент на конце фразы, словно разговаривал с умственно неполноценным.

– Я понял-понял, – поспешил заверить Бачовски.

– Влад, – тихо произнес Демьен, как только Эверард отключил связь. – Ну, я пойду?..

– Ты даже кофе не попьешь? – обиженно вытянулся поляк.

– Ну… я же…

– Да куда ты спешишь? – отмахнулся тот. – Он ведь сначала в душ пойдет… А потом ему еще надо с результатами ознакомиться. В общем, оставайся!

 

Когда через полчаса, напившись кофе и наслушавшись баек Бачовски, Демьен поднялся на девяносто пятый этаж, дверь к Эверарду была приоткрыта, словно тот ждал его, но самого мужчины нигде не было видно. Демьен неуверенно помялся на пороге, осматриваясь.

В кабинете царил непривычный полумрак, разбавляемый лишь мерцанием двух голографических экранов над столом и уличной иллюминацией, свободно проникающей сквозь незатемненные окна.

Эверард вышел из комнаты отдыха и, не глядя на него, подошел к бару. Распахнутая на груди рубашка, не застегнутый пиджак… Демьен опустил глаза.

– Выпить хочешь? – спросил Эверард, наливая себе алкоголь.

– Не знаю… – ответил Демьен, пытаясь понять настроение любовника. – Я отхлебну из твоего стакана.

Эверард улыбнулся. – Как прошла встреча? – спросил он, садясь за рабочий стол.

– Отлично, – Демьен с нарочитой гордостью вскинул подбородок. – Завтра подписываем контракт!

– Вау, – усмехнулся Эверард, сворачивая голограммы и откидываясь в кресле. – Даже никаких вопросов не задавала?

– Спрашивала, буду ли я сниматься в порно-фильме, – Демьен подошел к нему и демонстративно влез задом на стол.

Эверард беззвучно смеялся, глотая охлажденный алкоголь.

– На самом деле она спросила меня, готов ли я сниматься в рекламе, какое у меня амплуа и всё такое.

– Здорово… – Эверард рассматривал его, откинув голову на спинку кресла. Он казался таинственным и странным. В свете уличной иллюминации его темные глаза мерцали, и сейчас в нем действительно чудилось что-то иномирное.

– Зачем ты подвергаешь себя такому риску?.. – сдавленно прошептал Демьен. Эверард удивленно поднял бровь.

– Я был у Бачовски, видел тебя в лаборатории, – пояснил Демьен, отводя взгляд.

– И что же ты видел? – улыбнулся Эверард.

– Тебя голого! Как ты лежал там, на столе… и эти странные приспособления со шприцами…

– Испугался? – любовник протянул ему стакан.

– Было немного… – Демьен отпил, не поднимая глаз, смакуя обжигающий вкус виски.

– Не бери в голову… Это просто метод восстановления, ничего более, – Эверард взял у него стакан и сделал глоток. Он больше не смотрел на него. – И не сиди на столе, – добавил он спокойно.

– Ну вот! А Крису ты, почему-то, этого не запрещал, – Демьен сдержал внезапное желание показать любовнику язык. Он вспомнил, как во время ролевой игры сидел на этом же месте, дрожа от шока, и только что пережитой опыт накатывал на него обжигающими волнами.

– Крису? – Эверард мягко рассмеялся. – Крис сидел как минимум без одежды.

– Хочешь, чтобы я разделся? Я могу!

– Не сомневаюсь… – Эверард скользнул по его телу долгим взглядом. – Что еще спрашивала Лизи?

– Да, кстати, – опомнился Демьен. – Она уже завтра хочет заключить контракт! Я приехал посоветоваться… ну и рассказать обо всем. Она хочет тридцать процентов от гонорара, это нормально?

– Всего тридцать? И тебе даже не пришлось с ней спать?

– Не-е-ет! – удивленно протянул Демьен. – В смысле… ты считаешь, что это еще мало?!

– Конечно. Учитывая ее востребованность, она могла запросить и пятьдесят. И думаю, что любой начинающий актер с радостью согласился бы платить ей эти деньги. Тем более что она находит высокобюджетные проекты. Кстати, как она тебе?

– Очень рыжая!

Эверард глотнул виски, сотрясаясь от беззвучного смеха.

– И красивая… – добавил Демьен.

– О да, – Эверард поставил пустой стакан на стол.

– Ты точно с ней не знаком? – сдерживая напряжение в голосе, еще раз уточнил Демьен.

– Говорю же: нет. Но видел как-то… Запоминающаяся у девушки внешность.

– Мне показалось, что она мало что обо мне знает… То есть, она не знает о тебе, о том, что ты мой опекун.

– Возможно, и не знает…

– Я не стал ей говорить.

– Как тебе будет угодно. Но я всё же пошлю с тобой завтра своего юриста.

– А как мне объяснить его появление?

– Ничего не объясняй. А если она потом что-то спросит, скажи, что опекун переживает, как бы ты не встрял в кабальные условия, поэтому подключил своего юриста.

Демьен кивнул. – Спасибо тебе... за всё.

Эверард усмехнулся, рассматривая лед в стакане.

– Думаю, работу она тебе найдет довольно скоро… Долго ждать не придется.


	144. Chapter 144

### 4

 

Мышцы давно приспособились к нагрузкам. Он и не помнил уже, когда неуклюжая зажатость сменилась столь потрясающей гибкостью. Коврик, йога… Демьен повторял заученные движения, не особо обращая внимание на инструктора. Он плавно вдыхал и выдыхал в нужном месте, вот только отречься от всего, отпустить мысли и беспокойство не мог. И так было всегда. Он не умел медитировать – йога была лишь хорошим дополнением к растяжке, тренировкой на баланс.

Опустив лоб на коврик и расслабив руки вдоль тела, Демьен глубоко вздохнул и постарался ненадолго забыть обо всем в баласане. Ему было хорошо… Йога и правда успокаивала, хоть он и не мог усмирить поток мыслей.

После встречи с Лизи прошло две недели. Она не звонила, и Демьен готов был лезть на стены. Он бы уже и сам ей позвонил, если бы не предупреждение Эверарда набраться терпения и не беспокоить ее понапрасну.

Когда через полчаса Демьен покидал двери фитнес-центра, тело казалось приятно натруженным и расслабленным одновременно. Он хорошо знал эту сладость: еще какое-то время в каждом движении будет сквозить кошачья истома и в голове будет почти спокойно.

Завернув за угол, он остановился у автомата с мороженым, но не успел сделать заказ, как вдруг зазвонил телефон.

– Демьен, ты знаешь Жак-Анри Леблона? – не здороваясь, сразу спросила Лизи.

Демьен поспешил отойти в сторону.

– Прости, что ты говоришь?! – переспросил он, поправляя растрепанные волосы и сумку на плече. Сердце лихорадочно билось. Он понятия не имел, о ком Лизи спрашивает, но уже догадывался, зачем она позвонила.

– Я говорю: Жак-Анри Леблон, известный и весьма скандальный режиссер, сейчас набирает труппу для новой постановки! – повторила она громче. – Мне кажется, я его заинтересовала. Он хочет встретиться с тобой и посмотреть, действительно ли ты так хорош.

Демьен сглотнул, не веря своим ушам. – Ч-что я должен делать?

– Пока ничего. Я уточню, где и когда он хочет встретиться, а потом позвоню тебе.

– Вот черт… – вырвалось у Демьена.

– Не волнуйся, мы пойдем к нему вместе. Просто морально приготовься и будь на связи.

– А что хоть за постановка?

– Это сложно объяснить в двух словах… Если хочешь, поищи его имя в Сети и сам посмотри, что он ставит. Могу только сказать, что это будет что-то масштабное: он уже набрал человек пятьдесят, но еще ищет яркую фактуру, так что я поспешила подсунуть ему твое портфолио... Через месяц начинается подготовка, потом стартуют гастроли.

– Стой, стой! – перебил ее Демьен. – Я не понял… где он будет всё это ставить?

– Ах да, это же самое главное… Если у нас всё получится, ты будешь выступать на ведущих площадках Европы!

– Что?!! – заорал Демьен, забыв, где находится.

– Да! – Лизи явно по-своему интерпретировала его удивление. – Представляешь, гонорар просто сказочный!

– То есть мне придется жить в Европе?!.. – всё еще не веря услышанному, переспросил Демьен.

– Всего один сезон, – успокоила его Лизи. – Может быть, нам удастся как-то продлить контракт…

– Погоди! – перебил он ее. – Я не могу уехать в Европу!

– Почему это? – удивилась она. – Коллектив в труппе молодой и интересный, все расходы компания берет на себя, ты будешь жить в полном комфорте!

– Но я не могу… – беспомощно выдохнул Демьен. – У меня здесь… у меня девушка в Нью-Йорке, – прошептал он, едва не плача.

– Подождет, – отмахнулась Лизи. – Я не знаю, как Леблон относится к личной жизни своей труппы, но, может быть, ты сможешь взять ее с собой.

– Не смогу, – буркнул Демьен. – Она учится…

– Демьен, ты недооцениваешь современные средства связи! К тому же, у тебя будет огромная зарплата. Если так соскучишься, слетаешь к ней на выходных… Так ты отказываешься от предложения? – спросила она строго.

– Нет! – испуганно воскликнул Демьен.

– Вот и хорошо, – довольно ответила она. – Будь на связи, я постараюсь взять Леблона тепленьким, пока его интерес не угас. Не волнуйся: похоже, он у нас на крючке!

Демьен не успел ответить, как Лизи уже попрощалась. Он шокированно развернулся, оглядываясь на город вокруг и не чувствуя земли под ногами. Поразительно, как резко желание участвовать в интересном проекте сменилось удушающим страхом! Не раздумывая больше ни секунды, он бросился на стоянку к своему автомобилю.

 

Дорога в офис Эверарда промелькнула словно в бреду. Демьен не заметил, как добрался, и, только выходя из лифта, понял, что даже не проверил, на месте ли любовник.

Приемная была пуста. Уже собираясь открыть дверь в кабинет, Демьен услышал смех и замер. Ему были хорошо знакомы эти голоса и безудержное веселье. В груди всё сжалось. Он закрыл глаза, на какой-то миг полностью захваченный своими чувствами, сладостными и болезненными одновременно. Он знал, что кроме Эверарда в кабинете – Франц. Только с ним тот мог так долго и заразительно смеяться. Встречаясь, эти двое, казалось, заряжались энергией друг от друга и могли кататься по полу от сущего пустяка.

Демьен молча слушал под дверью, пытаясь разобрать причину их веселья. Он давно не видел молодого человека, но непонятная тоска по нему и воодушевление при мысли о возможной встрече сливались с болезненной ревностью и оглушающей печалью. В какой-то момент Демьену захотелось уйти, не сообщая о своем присутствии.

Он постоял еще минуту и осторожно открыл дверь. Франц, тоже в элегантном темном костюме, стоял за спиной Эверарда и, немного нагнувшись, смотрел вместе с ним на экран, что-то комментируя. Их глаза лихорадочно блестели. Пиджак Франца был небрежно расстегнут, а длиннющие гладкие волосы – закинуты на одно плечо. Периодически оба они, отец и сын, просто задыхались от смеха.

– Что-то смешное показывают? – стараясь скрыть, насколько неуместным себя чувствует, спросил Демьен.

Франц удивленно поднял голову, и лицо его озарилось радостью.

– Привет, Демьен! – улыбнулся он, выпрямляясь. – Вау, ты вернул свой цвет? – перешел он на многозначительный шепот, озорно ему подмигнув.

– Да уж, давненько мы не виделись… – пробурчал Демьен и смутился еще сильнее, заметив, как Эверард наблюдает за их разговором, откинувшись в кресле.

– А со светлыми тоже хорошо было, – произнес Франц, обескураженно глянув на отца. – Разве нет?

– Что вы там такое смотрите? – мрачно спросил Демьен, садясь на подлокотник кожаного дивана.

– Франц тайком стащил со съемочной площадки смешные дубли. Вот решил мне показать, – Эверард улыбнулся, отвечая на лучезарный взгляд сына.

Лицо Демьена вытянулось от изумления. – Ты снимаешься в кино?!! – выдохнул он, пронзительно глядя на Франца и не в силах ничего с собой поделать, чтобы скрыть удушающий гнев и слезы.

– Ты ему ничего не говорил? – Франц удивленно посмотрел на Эверарда.

– Я думал, что ты уже сказал, – усмехнулся тот.

– Да когда?! – воскликнул Франц. – Мы же столько не виделись!

Демьен хмуро сидел на краю дивана и кусал губы. Он сам не понимал, отчего так расстроился. Но, черт возьми, это было так неожиданно: встретить здесь Франца, да еще и узнать, что тот снимается в кино!.. Демьен искоса его рассматривал. Молодой человек был по-прежнему красив, блистательно, непостижимо. Он казался таким успешным во всем, таким везучим. Теперь вот Франц снимался в фильме, в то время как сам он лишь мечтал об этом…

– Ладно, пойду, – услышал он голос молодого человека и, подняв глаза, увидел, как тот, наклонившись, поцеловал отца.

– Пока, Демьен, – по пути к двери Франц остановился и, положив руку ему на плечо, скользнул пальцами по обнаженной шее. Демьен задохнулся от внезапного озноба и быстро проверил, не заметил ли Эверард.

– Куда ты сейчас? – как ни в чем ни бывало спокойно спросил тот, глядя на сына.

– Заеду к себе, а потом – в особняк, – Франц одарил Эверарда влюбленной улыбкой. – Вечером увидимся.

 

– Хочешь посмотреть? – спросил Эверард, когда Франц ушел.

Демьен поднял на него взгляд, едва сдерживая слезы и ненавидя себя за это. Любовник молча смотрел на него, откинув голову на спинку кресла. Он казался отстраненным, но Демьена не покидало ощущение, что тот проникает в него непостижимым образом и чувствует его, понимает, возможно, лучше, чем он сам.

– Не знаю…

– Иди сюда, – мягко произнес Эверард, и Демьен приблизился.

– Что за фильм? – мрачно спросил он, садясь к нему на колени.

– Какой-то фантастический экшен. Я не особо в курсе.

Демьен подавленно молчал, не зная, как взять себя в руки и вернуть былое воодушевление. На фоне побед Франца собственные успехи уже не казались особо впечатляющими.

– Что-то случилось? – Эверард рассматривал его долгим внимательным взглядом – и вдруг притянул к себе. Демьен зажмурился, открываясь поцелую. Долгую минуту спустя, он, задыхаясь, в истоме уткнулся ему в плечо. Сердце судорожно стучало.

– Вообще-то я приехал сказать… – пробормотал он хрипло. – Кажется, Лизи нашла мне работу.

– Серьезно? – оживился Эверард.

– Да, что-то очень масштабное, как она сказала. Какая-то постановка, – Демьен отстранился и внимательно посмотрел ему в лицо. Эверард выглядел искренне заинтересованным.

– Почему сразу не сказал?

– Да просто… По сравнению со съемками в кино это всё как-то мелко… – Демьен запнулся и замолчал, опустив покрасневшее лицо.

– Мелко? – засмеялся Эверард. – Что за постановка?

– Я еще сам толком не понял. Она сказала, что режиссер известный и скандальный. Какой-то француз, я забыл его имя… В общем, он собирает труппу, уже человек пятьдесят выбрал, – хмыкнул Демьен, глядя на любовника. Тот внимательно его слушал.

– Гастроли будут даже в Европе, прикинь!.. Но я еще ничего не знаю. Так разволновался, что придется уехать, что даже имя режиссера забыл, хотя она говорила поискать его в Сети.

– И сколько это всё продлится?

Демьен пожал плечами. – Думаешь, лучше отказаться?

Эверард усмехнулся. – Ну это ты всегда успеешь. Попробуй вспомнить имя режиссера. Что еще она говорила? Вспоминай все подробности!

Демьен заволновался. – Так, скандальный режиссер… масштабная постановка… пятьдесят человек в труппе… Он на крючке! Хочет посмотреть, как я хорош…

Эверард не сдержал смех. – Что еще?

– Гастроли в Европе… Всё, я больше ничего не помню.

– А имя? Ну давай, напрягись.

Демьен нахмурился, пытаясь вспомнить, но мысли хаотично метались в голове. Он мог думать только о том, что, возможно, они с Эверардом опять расстанутся на какое-то время. Ладони взмокли от волнения.

– Ладно, не напрягайся так… А то уже слышу, как мозги скрипят.

– Я забыл, – Демьен со смехом уткнулся ему в плечо. – И я боюсь…

Эверард помолчал, а потом вдруг сжал его в объятиях и с долгим стоном потерся лбом о его щеку.

– Что?.. – с дрожью спросил Демьен. Нахлынувшее возбуждение было внезапным и сокрушающим. Он льнул к любовнику, охваченный его чувственным магнетизмом, и не мог понять, чем вызван столь внезапный порыв.

– Всё хорошо… – вздохнул Эверард, отпуская его. – Я рад за тебя. Ты молодец…

– Ты точно не приложил к этому руку?

– Я тут совершенно ни при чем, – любовник рассматривал его ласково и с интересом.

– Точно?!

– Точно, – спокойно усмехнулся тот.

– Поклянись, что ты к этому не причастен!

– Клянусь! – Эверард поднял руку, делая вид, что держит вторую на библии.

Демьен засмеялся. – Мне не верится, что кто-то просто так мною заинтересовался…

Эверард усмехнулся и притянул его к себе, вновь целуя. Ладонь массировала затылок, ласково и будоражаще одновременно.

– Я очень рад за тебя, малыш… – прошептал он. – Думаю, это действительно интересный проект. Лизи не могла найти плохую работу.

Демьен млел, едва не плача от затапливающего грудь трепета и счастья.

– Я горжусь тобой, – шептал Эверард, и мир вновь сочился сверкающим светом, а внутри становилось так упоительно тепло, и хотелось мурчать от его пальцев в волосах и ласкающего тембра у самого уха. Хотелось принадлежать ему и только ему. Всегда!..

– Эй, помнишь, ты обещал проколоть мне член? – тяжело дыша, выдохнул Демьен и почувствовал, как замерли пальцы в его волосах. Секунду любовник молчал.

– Ты хочешь этого сейчас? – наконец спросил он куда более трезвым голосом.

– Да, чтобы всё успело зажить! Через месяц, а то и раньше, начнется подготовка.

– Так ты всё же вспомнил другие подробности, – усмехнулся Эверард. – Может, и имя режиссера вспомнишь?

Демьен задумался. – Блин, какой-то Жан-Жак… или Жан-Клод… Я не помню!

Эверард потянулся к коммутатору на столе и нажал кнопку.

– Сэм, ты уже на месте? Позвони Лизи Отто и узнай, что за режиссер заинтересовался Демьеном, – Эверард перевел на него взгляд. – Ты говорил ей обо мне?

– Нет, – вспыхнул Демьен. – Она знает только, что у меня есть опекун.

– Хорошо… Сэм, скажи, что опекун мистера Кавалли интересуется именем режиссера.

– Я поняла, мистер Линт, – ответил голос Саманты.

– Не сворачивай с темы, – мрачно произнес Демьен, не сводя с любовника упрямого взгляда, пока они ждали ответ секретаря.

Эверард рассмеялся.

– Ты обещал, – напомнил Демьен.

На столе раздался сигнал и послышался голос Сэм.

– Мистер Линт, режиссера зовут Жак-Анри Леблон, – произнесла она и зачем-то добавила: – Он француз.

– Оперативно работаешь, Сэм, – ответил Эверард.

– Спасибо, – казалось, Саманта улыбается. Демьен метнул на любовника гневный взгляд.

– Ну-ка, – махнул тот рукой, и Демьен нехотя слез с его колен.

Встав рядом с креслом и с любопытством нагнувшись к экрану, пока Эверард искал имя режиссера, Демьен поймал себя на том, что неосознанно копирует позу Франца.

– Так-так… – пробормотал Эверард, открывая первые ссылки. Взгляду предстали сценические фотографии с толпой обнаженных актеров, в краске и в блестках, иногда в безумных нарядах, но всё чаще совершенно голых.

Демьен густо покраснел и осторожно проверил реакцию любовника. Тот смотрел ролик, но во взгляде его не было неодобрения, скорее – живой интерес. Демьен тоже уставился в монитор. На сцене творилось форменное безумие. Теперь он понимал, почему Лизи назвала режиссера скандальным. Происходящее казалось странным, но ярким, живым и в высшей степени раскрепощенным, и, черт возьми, ему это нравилось!

– Что думаешь? – спросил Эверард.

Демьен молчал. От мысли, что он будет участвовать в чем-то подобном, щеки полыхали стыдом, но сердце замирало в щенячьем восторге.

Эверард перевел на него лукавый взгляд и не сдержал смех. – Ты хочешь попробовать, я это вижу.

Демьен сглотнул. – Так что насчет пирсинга?

– Я ведь обещал, – Эверард выключил голограммный экран и откинулся в кресле.

Демьен разволновался. – Значит, сегодня у меня?

Эверард усмехнулся. – Сегодня мы с тобой ужинаем в кругу семьи, а вот завтра – может быть.

 

Уже на следующий день, нервничая и высматривая подлетающие машины, Демьен ждал Лизи на стоянке агентства «Stars». Когда она вышла из ярко-красного автомобиля, он даже не удивился. Однако, вопреки ожиданиям, вместо красного платья на ней была блузка цвета хаки и обтягивающая кожаная юбка.

Демьен поспешил покинуть свою машину и бросился за девушкой вдогонку.

– Как ты спал? – Лизи потягивала кофе с молоком из закрытого стакана, пока они вместе поднимались по ступенькам.

– Нормально.

– Завтракал? – она протянула ему свой кофе.

Демьен машинально отпил и вернул стакан. Он волновался, но отчего-то не хотел говорить Лизи об этом. Он не знал, чего боится сильнее: не понравиться режиссеру или всё же принять участие в постановке, о которой пока не имел ни малейшего представления.

– Какой ты сегодня разговорчивый… – проворчала Лизи, открывая дверь.

– Извини, – Демьен скользнул за ней следом. – Я просто волнуюсь.

– Не переживай, всё будет хорошо, – ответила она. – Даже если ничего не получится, будут другие предложения. Впереди еще масса проектов!

Демьен тяжело вздохнул, расстроенный, что всё же рассказал ей о своих тревогах.

Этой ночью, оставшись в особняке Линтов, он почти не спал. Им владели странные чувства, он не мог понять, чего больше хотел: победы или поражения. Желание получить роль сменялось столь же сильным страхом. Он боялся уехать из Нью-Йорка, очутиться вдали от Эверарда, от всего привычного и знакомого… В прошлом году, во время турне, с ним хотя бы были близнецы, и это создавало такую сладостную и столь необходимую ему иллюзию. Перспектива оказаться вдали от всех Линтов разом была пугающей и отчего-то напоминала время в монастыре, вспоминать о котором совсем не хотелось. Эти мысли… Мысли не давали ему покоя. Он представлял новых коллег, новую, возможно, захватывающую работу – и всё в нем наполнялось томительным предвкушением и счастьем. Но потом он думал, что лучше бы роль ему не досталась... И зачем он всё это начал? Не надо было звонить агенту! Улетать из Нью-Йорка? И на какое время?

Лифт остановился на нужном этаже.

– Делай всё, что он попросит, – прошептала Лизи у самой двери. – Обо всем остальном позабочусь я.

Они вошли. В конце просторного кабинета с высокими окнами и протяженным столом в форме капли сидели двое мужчин: невысокий манерный пижон средних лет с короткими высветленными волосами «ёжиком» и совсем юный парень с встревоженным лицом и черными прядями, зализанными в высокую прическу.

Манерный блондин, положив согнутую ногу на колено, изучал огромный глянцевый альбом, в котором, приблизившись, Демьен увидел свои снимки. Кровь бросилась в голову: он понятия не имел, кто и когда успел его сделать. Но потом понял, что это были кадры из фильма и клипов. Похоже, агентство подсуетилось. Неужели, проект был и правда таким многообещающим?

– Демьен, это Жак-Анри Леблон, – с придыханием сказала Лизи, представляя ему блондина.

Демьен и не думал, что она так умеет.

– А это Серж Паль, его ассистент.

Демьен мялся, не зная, пожимать ли режиссеру руку или лучше сразу кинуться с поцелуями. Тот посмотрел на него с улыбкой и, отложив альбом, показал на один из свободных стульев, явно не собираясь вставать. Демьен с облегчением сел. Леблон спокойно его рассматривал, в его лице было что-то мягкое, и в то же время беспокоящее, но без угрозы. Во всяком случае, Демьен ее не чувствовал. Француз отчего-то казался ему утомленным и потрепанным, как смятый лист бумаги.

Он что-то тихо сказал, и сидящий рядом парень, угодливо склонившись в его сторону, быстро перевел:

– Демьен, ты, наверное, видел прежние работы месье Леблона?

Демьен бросил взгляд на сидящую чуть поодаль Лизи – та внимательно слушала, но в разговор не вмешивалась – и кивнул.

Француз вновь что-то снисходительно спросил, Серж перевел:

– И что ты обо всем этом думаешь?

Демьен пожал плечами, отводя взгляд. – Честно говоря, знакомство было поверхностным… Но то, что я увидел, мне понравилось.

– Думаешь, ты справишься?

Демьен заметил, что Серж не переводит Леблону его ответы. Выходит, режиссер неплохо понимал английский…

– Я пока еще даже сценарий не видел.

Какое-то время эти двое о чем-то совещались, после чего Серж произнес:

– Демьен, мы видели другие твои проекты. Похоже, ты не боишься работать обнаженным. Скажи, ты умеешь танцевать бомба-шейк?

Демьен слегка смутился, пытаясь вспомнить, учил ли что-то подобное в театралке.

– Я хорошо танцую… – начал он. – Может быть, вы мне подскажете, что это?

Леблон полез в карман за телефоном и, быстро поискав, вывел на экран голограмму с танцующей девчонкой. Та виляла бедрами и, чуть раздвинув ноги, откровенно трясла задом. Танец напоминал что-то среднее между тверкингом и ламбадой.

– Думаю, я справлюсь, – пробормотал Демьен.

– Может быть, ты станцуешь сейчас? – перевел слова режиссера Серж.

– Ладно… – Демьен поднялся со стула, стараясь совладать со смущением. Он оглянулся в поисках свободного пространства, убеждая себя, что уже находится на сцене и бояться совершенно нечего.

Леблон что-то произнес, наблюдая за ним, и ассистент добавил:

– Да, и разденься, пожалуйста.

– Совсем? – Демьен вспыхнул, сам того не желая.

– Oui, – ответил Леблон. – Et danse!

Демьену не нужен был перевод, чтобы понять, чего тот хочет. Он бросил взгляд в сторону Лизи, та ободряюще ему кивнула и опустила глаза в ежедневник, делая вид, что старательно там что-то выискивает.

Внезапно непослушными пальцами Демьен снял футболку и стащил джинсы вместе с бельем. Предательская слабость и жар пронзили всё его тело. Он чувствовал, как от стыда полыхает лицо и даже шея.

Еще раз оглянувшись, словно искал свободное место, Демьен расслабил бедра, чуть присел и двинул задом, подражая только что увиденным движениям. Смертельно хотелось закрыть глаза, чтобы не видеть заинтересованных лиц, но это могло показаться верхом непрофессионализма, поэтому он просто смотрел перед собой.

Леблон одобрительно присвистнул, разглядывая его с ног до головы, и Демьен чуть сквозь пол не провалился.

– Хорошо, а теперь посмотри следующее движение, – произнес Серж.

Демьен, смирившись со своей судьбой, еще раз просмотрел танец и, повторяя за голограммной девчонкой, раздвинул ноги и задвигал тазом под музыку, делая по два шага вперед и назад.

– Теперь повернись спиной и сделай то же самое, – перевел Серж вкрадчивую речь режиссера.

Демьен повиновался, с отчаянным злорадством отпуская себя и танцуя еще более распущенно, чем голограмма. Он слышал тихие совещания на французском и особенно остро ощущал, как эти двое разглядывают его задницу.

Через минуту музыка стихла и послышались сдержанные аплодисменты. – Assez! Assez… 

Демьен потянулся к вещам, но передумал: пальцы тряслись, как у алкоголика, выдавая его нервозность с головой. Он сел на стул и, прикрыв пах одеждой, бросил взгляд на Лизи. Кажется, ее веснушки стали ярче…

– Репетиции начнутся в Париже через месяц, – произнес Серж. – Если хочешь, можешь приехать чуть раньше – познакомишься с коллегами. Впрочем, у тебя будет на это время, – они с режиссером переглянулись и кивнули, соглашаясь друг с другом.

– Там же получишь на руки сценарий. Пока мы не можем тебе его дать, потому что содержание постановки держится в секрете.

– А я успею выучить свою роль?

– Не волнуйся. Слов будет совсем немного, больше действий. Ты выучишь их во время репетиций. Подготовка будет продолжаться около месяца, – продолжал говорить Серж, и режиссер согласно кивал, слушая его.

– Премьера запланирована на конец июля.

– А что за спектакль? Я пока даже не знаю…

– Античная фантасмагория на современный лад, – ответил Серж.

Леблон что-то заметил на французском, кивая.

– В общем, твоя кандидатура нас вполне устраивает, – продолжил ассистент. – Об условиях контракта ты узнаешь у своего агента. А у нас на этом, пожалуй, всё? – он с вопросом посмотрел на Леблона, тот что-то произнес, покрутив пальцем в воздухе.

– И ни о чем не волнуйся, – сказал Серж. Оба они вежливо улыбались, словно уже считали его своим.

– Это всё? – удивился Демьен.

– Да, об остальном узнаешь у своего агента.

 

– Хорошо двигаешься, – заметила Лизи, когда они вошли в лифт.

Демьен мрачно поправлял футболку.

– Молодец, всё сделал правильно, – продолжила Лизи, не дождавшись от него ответа.

– У меня будет возможность в случае чего разорвать контракт?

Демьен чувствовал себя смущенным и униженным и не испытывал никакой радости. Скрыть волнение так и не получилось: французы явно никуда не спешили и оставались в кабинете, пока он одевался.

– Демьен, тебе совершенно не о чем переживать! – воскликнула Лизи. – Наши юристы предусмотрели каждую мелочь, ты больше нигде сейчас не получишь такой гонорар! Если тебе что-то понадобится или вдруг что-то не устроит, можешь звонить мне в любое время дня и ночи! Я примчусь к тебе в Париж – или туда, где ты будешь – и принесу на блюдечке всё, что захочешь, только работай, ради бога!

Демьен подавленно молчал, не зная, что ей сказать. Может, он и правда воспринимал всё несколько трагичнее, чем следовало?

Перед входом на стоянку Лизи остановилась и долго смотрела на него скептическим взглядом.

– Пойдем, – в итоге потянула она его за собой. – С меня обед.

– Э-м-м… – растерялся Демьен. – Я не особо голоден.

– Я не могу оставить тебя в таком состоянии, – настаивала Лизи. – Поедим, а заодно всё обсудим.

– Да всё нормально! – отнекивался он. – Всё хорошо, правда!

– Ну ладно… – она смотрела на него с некоторым сомнением во взгляде. – В любом случае, подписываем контракт мы только завтра, так что у тебя еще есть день на размышления. Но я бы не советовала особо колебаться: такого шанса может не представиться еще очень долго.

 

В тот день была гроза, и в груди его тоже громыхали электрические раскаты. Сидя на заднем сиденье автомобиля, Эверард наблюдал, как бегут по стеклу сверкающие капли.

Альфред припарковался у подъезда. Еще минуту Эверард задумчиво смотрел в окно.

– Не жди меня, – привычно сказал он водителю, выходя под дождь.

Пока лифт поднимался на нужный этаж, Эверард прислушивался к томительным чувствам в груди, к своей агонии и жажде. Футляр со всем необходимым лежал во внутреннем кармане пиджака, напоминая своей деликатной тяжестью о предстоящем. Что двигало Демьеном, когда он попросил его об этом? Зачем? Чего добивался, чего хотел на самом деле? Но у него еще было время всё отменить. Хотя сам Эверард уже не передумает. Он знал это: не передумает и не даст передумать Демьену.

Тот встретил его в светлых джинсах и белой рубашке с подкатанными рукавами. Он казался взвинченным, неуверенным и отчего-то особенно хрупким. Пока Эверард разувался, он следил за ним, обнимая себя за плечи, словно пытался скрыть дрожь. Это приковывало внимание и сводило с ума. Это так сильно будоражило и возбуждало, что Эверард уже не мог совладать с отчаянной нежностью.

– Волнуешься? – он привлек его к себе. – Еще есть возможность отказаться…

Эверард сжимал его в объятиях. Демьен обнимал в ответ, подрагивая и едва дыша, нервно зарываясь пальцами ему в волосы.

– Ты попал под дождь? – прошептал он.

Эверард оттеснил его к стене, жадно впиваясь в приоткрытые влажные губы. Глубокий, долгий поцелуй. Когда он подхватил его под ягодицы, теснее прижимая к себе, Демьен вдруг громко всхлипнул, изгибаясь и закатывая глаза.

– А-а!.. всё в порядке… – простонал он, не давая ему отстраниться, и тут же откинулся спиной на стену, прижимаясь к нему бедрами и пытаясь расстегнуть его рубашку. Он казался сейчас податливым и слабым, каким нередко бывал во время секса, он просто сочился желанием. Эверард поддел пальцем его подбородок и, заглянув в глаза, едва не утонул в огромных расширенных зрачках.

– Что с тобой? – спросил он. Но собственное возбуждение затмевало разум, и Эверард не сомневался, что его зрачки тоже затапливают радужку.

Демьен попытался стащить с него одежду и вдруг заметил, что пришел он без дипломата.

– Ты не принес?! – заволновался он, вмиг трезвея. – Вот черт!.. Только не говори, что передумал!

Эверард улыбнулся, неохотно отстраняясь. – Пойдем покажу. Всё здесь, – он хлопнул себя по пиджаку.

Они прошли в комнату с баром.

Прижимаясь щекой к плечу Эверарда, Демьен наблюдал, как тот достает из внутреннего кармана плоский металлический футляр, как кладет на стеклянный столик две пары одноразовых перчаток. Демьен до сих пор не верил, что это случится. Но, похоже, любовник и правда собирался сдержать обещание… И осознание этого усиливало нервную взвинченность в разы. Не в силах совладать с собой, он прикусил ткань на его плече.

– Это очень сильные таблетки, – Эверард достал из другого кармана пузырек и поставил его на стол. – Они помогут тебе пережить это время без боли… Только обещай, что будешь ездить с автопилотом.

– Хорошо, – с готовностью ответил Демьен.

– Уверен?

– Клянусь! Буду ездить только с автопилотом.

– Точно? – Эверард с усмешкой посмотрел на него.

– Блин, ты разговариваешь со мной, как с придурком! – взорвался Демьен.

– Демьен, – Эверард развернулся и взял его за плечи. Лицо стало серьезным. – Это очень сильные таблетки! Я не хочу, чтобы ты мучался, как в прошлый раз, поэтому даю их тебе. Но если что-то случится…

Демьен надулся. – Ну вот опять.

– Я просто знаю тебя, – спокойно ответил Эверард, отстраняясь.

– Что ты обо мне знаешь?! – психанул Демьен.

Эверард спокойно его рассматривал. Его глаза… Демьена била нервная дрожь. Словно недостаточно было его шепота, его дурманящих объятий, его присутствия...

– Давай не будем ссориться, – произнес любовник наконец.

– Нет, ты скажи, что ты обо мне знаешь!

– Я всё о тебе знаю, – губы Эверарда тронула усмешка. – Даже больше, чем ты сам.

– Что ты хочешь сказать этим своим…?

– Ты действуешь на эмоциях и сгоряча. Потом раскаиваешься, просишь прощения, винишь себя, а изменить уже ничего нельзя, – ответил любовник. – Вспомни тот же притон.

– Ты теперь всю жизнь мне это будешь вспоминать?! – покраснел Демьен.

– Мне и без этого есть, что вспомнить… – Эверард привлек его к себе, запуская руку в растрепанные волосы, и прижался губами ко лбу. Он глубоко вдохнул, словно затягиваясь его запахом. – Например, тот случай с режиссером…

Демьен уже был сам не свой от его касаний, от проникающей под рубашку ладони, от шепота у самого уха. И не важно, что именно Эверард шептал, – его тембр сводил с ума.

– …говорил же: жди меня. Но ладно, тогда ты, в сущности, был ребенком, – губы Эверарда касались виска и скулы, пробирая до мурашек.

– Кстати о режиссерах… – произнес он. – Как прошла встреча?

Демьен покраснел и уткнулся ему в шею. Он не хотел рассказывать.

Эверард убрал руку из-под его рубашки. Демьен перехватил его взгляд. Любовник смотрел на металлический футляр на столе.

– Покажешь? – тихо спросил Демьен.

– Конечно. Но сначала угости меня чаем.

 

Эверард смахнул воду с рук и окинул кухню взглядом. Демьен суетился, доставая посуду. Похоже, он и правда собирался напоить его чаем. Эверард подавил улыбку и сел за стол, давая любовнику возможность почувствовать себя полноправным хозяином.

Когда Демьен повернулся к нему спиной, доставая заварочный чайник, Эверард вдруг заметил, что к его джинсам прикреплен смешной енотовый хвост в натуральную величину. Он выглядел совсем как настоящий. Эверард осторожно прикоснулся к нему, убеждаясь, что это просто качественная подделка. Демьен вздрогнул от неожиданности и развернулся.

– Новое веяние моды? – усмехнулся Эверард. Щеки юноши полыхали стыдом.

– Так что случилось? – Эверард откинулся на спинку стула. – Ты встречался с режиссером?

– Всё хорошо, – Демьен явно не горел желанием рассказывать. – Я им понравился… Контракт подписываем завтра.

– Как у вас всё быстро, – наливая себе чай, заметил Эверард.

– Да это был просто пиздец какой-то! – взорвался Демьен. – Мне никогда не приходилось делать ничего подобного! Даже Франц во время съемок о таком не просил!

Эверард в немом изумлении поставил чайник на место.

– В общем… – Демьен остановился посреди кухни, убирая волосы со лба. – Этот Леблон как-то странно выглядит… Он какой-то жеманный, еще и с выбеленными волосами.

Эверард улыбнулся. – У тебя самого волосы еще недавно были осветленными.

– Да, но у него они еще и гелем покрыты! У его помощника, кстати, тоже… Может, это сейчас во Франции мода такая, не знаю… Они сказали, что я им подхожу, но перед этим попросили раздеться догола и станцевать какой-то бомба-шейк!

– Вот оно что… – Эверард изогнул бровь, едва сдерживая смех. – И что ты?

– Ну я станцевал… – Демьен покраснел. – Лизи явно впечатлилась. Французы тоже…

Его лицо выглядело таким обескураженным, что Эверард не выдержал и захохотал. – Боже, ты должен мне это показать!

– Сейчас не смогу… – Демьен смущенно отвернулся к холодильнику. – Будешь пирожные? Я сегодня купил…

– Давай.

Когда Демьен наклонился, Эверард не удержался и поймал его за хвост. Юноша вскинулся и всхлипнул, и звук этот обжог Эверарда изнутри. Он всё понял. Хвост был прикреплен отнюдь не к джинсам.

Испытывая непонятный гнев, Эверард притянул к себе вмиг оробевшего любовника и, схватив его одной рукой поперек корпуса, развернул к себе задом.

– Эверард!.. – Демьен испуганно сопротивлялся, пытаясь оторвать от себя его руки. Лицо его полыхало от стыда и шока.

– Стой смирно, – велел Эверард ледяным тоном. В джинсах было проделано отверстие, сквозь которое Демьен и выставил хвост. Уже прекрасно понимая, куда он ведет, Эверард проник в самодельную дырку двумя пальцами и разорвал джинсы по шву между ног.

Демьен громко всхлипнул, кусая губы, но уже не пытаясь вырваться. Полосатый енотовый хвост действительно скрывался между белоснежными ягодицами. Открывшийся глазам вид сводил с ума! Желание стало невыносимым…

– И он был в тебе всё это время?! – спросил Эверард и сам удивился прозвучавшему в голосе отзвуку тигриного рычания. Любовник не отвечал, всё было понятно и так, только его грудная клетка ходила ходуном от учащенного дыхания.

– Испорченный мальчишка, – Эверард провел ладонью у него между ног, поглаживая яички и возбужденный влажный член.

Демьен жалобно застонал, ерзая по его ласкающей руке. От каждого покачивания бедер пробка приходила в движение, вызывая неконтролируемую дрожь во всем теле.

– Сюрприз удался… И когда ты собирался показать? – Эверард не дал ему отстраниться. Взяв нож со стола, он разрезал пояс джинсов и освободил любовника от бесполезных уже штанин.

Демьен тяжело дышал и не двигался, не смея действовать без его разрешения. Как странно… Малыш доверял ему и всё же каждый раз замирал, не зная, чего от него ждать в следующий момент.

– Раздвинь ноги, – велел Эверард и, когда Демьен повиновался, вновь ласково скользнул ладонью по промежности. Как он и думал, пробка поддавалась с трудом. И пока он, взявшись за хвост, аккуратно двигал ею, пытаясь освободить от тисков плоти, Демьен заходился протяжными стонами и дрожью.

Наконец сфинктер отпустил расширенный у основания дилдо. Вид приоткрытой дырочки сводил с ума. Она сжималась и вновь расслаблялась, влажная от смазки, влекущая.

Как часто Эверард видел Демьена таким: с похотливо раздвинутыми ногами и выставленным задом, с поджавшимися от желания яичками и влажным приоткрытым анусом, но всё равно чувствовал, как его прожигает насквозь, уже второй раз за сегодня.

Он скользнул в тугое отверстие большим пальцем, и громкий всхлип Демьена совпал с его собственным сдавленным стоном.

– Иди сюда, – прошептал Эверард едва слышно, разворачивая любовника к себе и помогая ему снять рубашку. Хотелось покрывать поцелуями его грудь, живот и бедра, но он лишь смотрел, чувствуя, как всё в нем наполняется томительной мукой.

Стоять ровно явно стоило Демьену больших усилий. Казалось, его колени вот-вот подогнутся. Член призывно торчал, подрагивая. С головки сочилась тягучая капля смазки. Эверард разглядывал его, снова думая о том, что собирался сделать… Он поднял на Демьена долгий взгляд. Тот не моргая смотрел в ответ, щеки его полыхали, а в глазах глубокий морок любви мешался со священным трепетом и жаждой.

– Чем займемся? – не прерывая контакта глаз, Эверард облизнул аппетитную набухшую головку. – Сексом или пирсингом?

Демьен смотрел на него, тяжело дыша.

– Пирсингом… – тихо прошептал он. – Отложим сейчас – ты никогда уже этого не сделаешь…

– Зря ты так думаешь, – улыбнулся Эверард. – Хорошо… Сходи в ванную. А я посмотрю, где нам лучше расположиться.

 

Он стоял под душем, руки дрожали, возбуждение не проходило. Со стороны Эверарда было так жестоко прервать ласки на самом пике… Демьен трепетал.

Весь этот день он думал о чертовом Леблоне. Мысли о пробах не давали до конца окунуться в реальность, но всё изменилось, как только явился Эверард.

Демьен старательно мыл член. Маленький шрам справа от уздечки явственно прощупывался под пальцами, напоминая о прошлогоднем походе в тату-салон, о боли… Сейчас она казалась такой же живой и настоящей, какой была в момент прокола. Но воспоминание о ней не сбавляло возбуждение. От мысли, что прямо сейчас это сделает с ним сам Эверард, Демьен готов был обоссаться, и скорее от восторга, чем от страха.

– Если не передумал, то залезай, – сказал Эверард, когда он вошел в комнату.

Демьен нерешительно замер, глядя на журнальный столик. Пока он мылся, любовник успел освободить его и подкрутить ножку, отчего столешница из толстого стекла стала значительно выше. Рядом лежал уже раскрытый футляр. Эверард собирался сделать это здесь?!.. Демьен оглянулся – тот смотрел на него, подкатывая рукава рубашки.

Демьена пробрал горячий озноб. Глаза Эверарда были наполнены бархатной тьмой, ласкающей и непреклонной одновременно. Они затягивали. Демьену казалось, что еще немного – и он уйдет в забытье.

– Располагайся, – Эверард кивнул в сторону стола. Демьен примерился. Столешница была не такой уж большой, но в этом даже что-то было. Сев, он откинулся на локти, поставил стопы на прохладное стекло и широко раздвинул бедра. Возбужденный член прижимался к животу. Демьен шумно выдохнул и поднял глаза на любовника. Тот наблюдал за ним, протирая руки дезинфицирующим мылом.

– Я забыл достать кольцо из шкатулки, – вспомнил Демьен.

– Я купил тебе новое, – Эверард подвинул ногой стул и расположился напротив.

– Новое? – заметив, как он натягивает медицинские перчатки, Демьен едва не взвыл от расстройства. Но, черт возьми, по сравнению с тем, на что ему вообще удалось уломать любовника, это было такой мелочью... Волнение становилось всё сильнее. Он покосился в сторону раскрытого футляра.

– Тебе понравится, – Эверард достал и показал ему кольцо из серого металла, такого же размера, как предыдущее, с уже открученным шариком.

– А из чего оно? – заинтересовался Демьен.

– Из платины, в знак долговечности.

– Вау! А ее тоже используют в ювелирных украшениях?.. – едва дыша, он смотрел, как любовник берет иглоприемник. – Ты ведь не забыл про анестетик?

– Не волнуйся, я пока только примеряюсь.

Эверард взял его член и скользнул тонким металлическим стержнем в уретру, натягивая плоть слева от уздечки. Новая волна сладостной пульсации прошла по стволу. Демьен замер, сходя с ума от желания. Он не мог понять, действительно ли Эверард ищет подходящее место или это очередной виток эротической игры. Тонкое, пугающее, изысканное и столь знакомое ощущение… Оно, казалось, просачивалось в саму его суть. Демьен застонал, запрокидывая голову.

Эверард поднял на него глаза. В них мерцало столь же сильное желание. Закусив губу, Демьен следил, как любовник рассматривает его, как ведет по телу долгим взглядом, и вдруг, к его огромному удивлению, не снимая перчаток, проникает пальцем в анус.

– А!.. – всхлипнул Демьен, неосознанно приподнимая бедра. – Что ты делаешь?!..

Эверард наклонился и скользнул языком между яичек.

– Чё-орт… – протянул Демьен с дрожью, опускаясь спиной на стол. – М-м!.. Пососи его...

Пряча усмешку, Эверард обхватил губами его сочащуюся от возбуждения головку. Демьен шумно выдохнул, зарываясь пальцами ему в волосы.

– Бо-оже … – стонал он, подаваясь глубже ему в рот. – Я так люблю тебя!..

Эверард вдруг отстранился, быстро снимая с себя перчатки и одежду. Демьен поднялся со стучащим сердцем и полным смятением в душе.

– Ты ведь не передумал?.. – заволновался он, когда любовник, полностью раздевшись, опустился перед ним на столешницу и привлек к себе, усаживая на бедра.

– Нет, – горячо прошептал Эверард ему на ухо, приподнимая и надевая на свой член. – Сначала я хочу тебя трахнуть…

Демьен зашелся стоном, растворяясь в горячих объятиях и дрожа от ощущений внутри. Анус сладостно сжимался вокруг толстого ствола. Эверард раздвигал его ягодицы, глубоко насаживая на себя, сводя с ума своими движениями.

– Мальчик мой… – прошептал он, опуская его спиной на столешницу. Демьен задыхался, изнемогая от темпераментных фрикций, от скольжения члена внутри. Ладони, удерживающие раздвинутые колени, стали влажными.

Эверард не сводил с него глубокого взгляда. Наваждение!..

Демьен впился пальцами ему в грудь, всхлипывая. Сочное, сладостное чувство в животе стало невыносимо густым и ярким, слезы навернулись на глаза. Он целиком сосредоточился на этом ощущении, чувствуя, что вот-вот кончит, но Эверард вдруг отстранился и вытащил член, заставив содрогаться от мучительного нереализованного желания. Анус судорожно сжимался.

– Что…? – не понимая, всхлипнул Демьен, но Эверард уже усаживал его в ту же позу, заставляя держать ноги раздвинутыми. Он протер руки раствором дезинфицирующего мыла, а потом тщательно обработал его член, и Демьен всё понял.

– Не бойся, это хороший антисептик, – произнес Эверард, надевая другие перчатки. Его голос казался сдержанным и сосредоточенным, но Демьен слышал в нем томительно-обжигающую угрозу. В этих приглушенных раскатах он чувствовал то же необычное желание и понимал, зачем Эверард это делает. Почему делает это именно так…

Демьен застонал, как только тот скользнул иглоприемником в уретру. Не заерзать на месте стоило огромных усилий.

– Я сейчас кончу... – всхлипнул он, наблюдая за любовником и тая от нестерпимого желания.

Эверард поднял на него полные засасывающей тьмы глаза. – Не спеши.

Демьен заметил, как тот берет иглу, и затаил дыхание. Сейчас!.. Это вот-вот случится… И вдруг его осенило, что Эверард так и не воспользовался обезболивающим и что возбужденная, истекающая соком головка по-прежнему чувствительна и жаждет ласки.

– А обезболивающее?.. – несмело пискнул он.

– А разве оно нужно? – Эверард вновь посмотрел на него своими космическими глазами, и Демьен на какое-то мгновение выпал за грань. Позабыв обо всем, он чувствовал головокружение и видел только эти глаза. В голове раздался звон и тут же прошел.

– Не бойся, – усмехнулся Эверард.

Замерев и боясь дышать, Демьен наблюдал за его действиями. Уже натянув плоть иглоприемником и приставив иглу, тот вновь посмотрел на него и озорно подмигнул, вопросительно выгнув бровь. В глазах плясали лукавые чертики.

О да, это был его Эверард… та еще бестия!

– Да!.. Давай! – заражаясь его настроением, выдохнул Демьен.

– Следи за ощущениями, – усмехнулся любовник. – Это уже никогда не повторится…

Демьен облизнул губы, сосредоточенно глядя на свою головку. Эверард, уже не отвлекаясь, надавил металлическим штырьком в выбранном месте, приставил иглу и вонзил в его плоть.

Демьен охнул, шокированно глядя вниз. Слезы брызнули из глаз. Эверард быстро отложил иглоприемник – игла торчала из уретры – и одним движением вставил на ее место кольцо.

Демьен мучительно стонал, глядя на свой член, который и не собирался опадать. Он помнил, как в прошлый раз на живот брызнула кровь, но сейчас ее было совсем мало. Тяжело дыша, Демьен смотрел, как Эверард закручивает шарик. Происходящее вдруг показалось ему сном. Больно и правда не было… Но и сказать, что нет вообще никаких ощущений, он не мог. Чувство было острым и тянущим, мучительным и сладким одновременно.

Демьен всхлипнул, поднимая на любовника глаза. Он всё еще хотел секса, и это было так странно… Слезы катились и катились из глаз. Но это была не боль. Демьен вспоминал, как во время первого прокола думал об Эверарде, и до сих пор не мог поверить, что это происходит на самом деле. Его охватил немыслимый оргазм души.

– Сейчас-сейчас, малыш, – шепнул Эверард, спеша пшикнуть ему на член замораживающим спреем, не понимая, что стонет он не от боли.

Эверард вытер кровь с его живота, бережно держа налитой орган и оценивая проделанную работу. Эрекция и не думала пропадать. Тянущее ощущение в головке мешалось с жаждой в один безумный коктейль наваждения.

– А-а-а!.. – вновь судорожно застонал Демьен. – Я хочу кончить!..

– Похоже, гипноз всё же подействовал… – Эверард подхватил его на руки и отнес в спальню.

Демьен дрожал в лихорадке. И когда любовник опустил его на постель, он удержал его, жадно приникая к губам, глотая его поцелуи.

– Войди в меня… – стонал он, вибрируя от его прикосновений. – Сейчас…

Эверард сел на колени и развернул его спиной к себе. Демьен всхлипнул от проникновения. Он уже не вполне владел собой… Обхватив его рукой поперек груди и целуя в шею, Эверард держал его член у основания, лаская ладонью подтянувшиеся и готовые к разрядке яички.

Всё было пронизано смыслом, и Демьен растворялся в нем. В этом опаляющем, сладостном чувстве. Сияние звезд ознобом рассыпалось по коже. Вскрикнув, он содрогнулся от пронзительного ощущения в головке и, едва не подвывая, в изнеможении повалился на любовника. По телу гуляли томительные электрические волны. Он уже не чувствовал свой член, понимая, что, возможно, уже никогда в жизни не доведется испытать ничего подобного. Эверард дал ему то, чего не дал в прошлый раз, и дал теперь в избытке…

Уже погружаясь в спасительное забытье, Демьен чувствовал, как любовник обрабатывает его прокол и наносит специальную мазь.


	145. Chapter 145

### 5

 

Рассматривая себя, Демьен задумчиво прокручивал кольцо то в одну, то в другую сторону. Как и в прошлом году, после заживления у него всё чаще возникала спонтанная эрекция. Он хорошо это помнил, и не испытывал теперь ни замешательства, ни эйфории.

Было ли дело в волшебных таблетках, в накопленном опыте или в одобрении Эверарда, но в этот раз всё проходило куда менее драматично: член заживал быстрее, и в целом на душе было спокойнее. На головке красовалось новое дорогое кольцо, хотя сам прокол казался Демьену намного более ценным. Как платина олицетворяла долговечность, так этот пирсинг стал для него символом принадлежности Эверарду. Он понимал, как это наивно, но всё же надеялся, что теперь никогда не потеряет любимого…

Демьен рассматривал аксессуар и вновь вспоминал тот момент, когда подспудное желание вдруг оформилось в мучительную потребность и с губ сорвались слова: «я хочу, чтобы ты проколол мне член». В тот день, после возвращения из Японии, они с Эверардом валялись на розово-вишневой супружеской постели в особняке. Как больно ему было! Казавшийся шуткой рассказ любовника вдруг превратился в пугающую правду, разбередив всю его душу. Лишь в тот момент до него вдруг дошло, что Эверард и правда едва не погиб в смертельной ловушке. Одна лишь мысль об этом вводила Демьена в истерику. Мир без Эверарда казался пугающе холодным, неправильным и начисто лишенным смысла. В тот раз, умоляя любимого сделать ему пирсинг, он надеялся, что это каким-то мистическим образом навсегда свяжет их вместе…

Запахнув халат, он вернулся в комнату. На туалетном столике светился экран мобильника, сообщая о пропущенном звонке. Демьен спешно набрал любовника.

– Звоню узнать, как ты, – голос Эверарда гипнотизировал.

– Уже всё зажило, – Демьен растянулся на постели, помимо воли сжимая член в руке. – У меня теперь постоянно стоит. Хочешь посмотреть?

– Хочу, – усмехнулся Эверард. – Но уже в другой раз.

– Ты еще не вернулся?

– Нет.

– Вот черт… – Демьен провел ладонью по лицу, пытаясь совладать с собой. Понимание, что Эверард не успеет к его отъезду, вызвало внезапное удушье, в глазах стало темно.

– Что с тобой? – насторожился тот, явно расслышав его тяжелое дыхание.

– Всё хорошо… Просто хотел показать тебе пирсинг, ну и…

– Словно я его не видел… Малыш, это я его тебе сделал!

– Да, – вымученно улыбнулся Демьен. – Просто репетиции начнутся через неделю… Я думал, что ты всё же успеешь вернуться и проводить меня.

– Не переживай, мои люди будут рядом до самого Парижа.

– Да я не об этом... Я ведь не знаю, сколько еще тебя не увижу!

Эверард помолчал и вдруг засмеялся. – Боже, Демьен, неужели ты думаешь, что я не найду тебя в Европе?

– Правда? – Демьен не сдержал нервный смех. Он испытывал странную гамму чувств, и облегчение и горе были, пожалуй, самыми простыми из них. Он сознавал, что, скорее всего, слишком драматизирует, но почему-то именно в этот момент так отчаянно хотелось прижаться к Эверарду и заплакать.

– Привыкай, – ответил тот. – Возможно, гастроли станут частью твоей жизни. И тебе это даже понравится, – Эверард, казалось, глубоко вздохнул. Демьен жадно прислушался, пытаясь разобрать его настроение.

– Я еще позвоню, – улыбнулся любовник. – Не грусти.

 

С залива веяло прохладным утренним бризом. Плеск волн под деревянным полом, скрип половиц, соленый аромат океана…

Сумрак минувшей ночи, заблудившийся в плотных портьерах и книжных полках, не спешил таять в солнечных лучах и казался осязаемым. Как и едва уловимый запах погасших свечей.

Еще не до конца придя в себя после короткого сна, Джеки бродила по комнате, поливая цветы в широких кадках и поглядывая на брата. Ее сморило под утро, а он, похоже, так и не спал. Молчаливый и задумчивый, Франц сидел в плетеном кресле на пристани.

Кутаясь в тонкую шаль, Джеки вышла к нему и, не желая нарушать колдовской момент, молча протянула дымящийся кофе. Франц поднял глаза и, взяв напиток одной рукой, притянул ее к себе на колени, целуя в щеку, вдыхая аромат волос.

Щурясь и по очереди неспешно смакуя бодрящую крепость из кружки, они смотрели на залив, околдованные волшебным моментом безвременья. Небоскребы на другом берегу таяли в туманной дымке и криках чаек, привязанный к свае катер покачивался на волнах.

Не в силах надышаться, Джеки приникла губами к виску Франца. В груди разливалось томительное чувство. Им было так спокойно вместе, так хорошо. Без слов, без мыслей, в тишине. Жаклин казалось, что Франц тоже хочет что-то ей сказать, но не может подобрать слов.

Чувство единства, общей магии, общей крови.

– Когда ты возвращаешься? – прошептала Джеки.

– Завтра или послезавтра, – Франц провел рукой по ее бедру, проник ладонью под тонкую накидку, скользя по обнаженной коже, пробуждая чувственную дрожь. И вдруг, подавив то ли глубокий вздох, то ли беззвучный стон, он запахнул на ней шаль и теснее прижал к себе.

– Поедешь со мной? – спросил он тихо.

– Сама еще не знаю…

Робкие касания губ вылились в глубокие поцелуи. Близнецы таяли один в другом, не в силах оторваться.

Франц вновь прижался лбом к ее щеке, пытаясь справиться с неровным дыханием и бешеными скачками сердца.

Отсветы солнца на волнах, отсветы солнца в глазах. _Родная, любимая, своя._ Глотая воздух, они жались друг к другу. Ночное вино еще не выветрилось, и Франц чувствовал себя опьяненным этим мгновением года, слепящим сумраком утра и объятиями Жаклин.

Ночь солнцестояния они провели вместе…

Он чувствовал скорый приход их дня рождения, одного на двоих, словно тот уже витал в воздухе. И как это часто бывает перед началом нового личного года, время замирало в молчании, сочась по каплям, развертываясь очередным витком жизни.

– Поехали со мной, – повторил он.

Джеки шевельнулась на его коленях, гибкая и мягкая. Приютилась на плече уютной кошкой. Ему не хотелось выпускать ее из рук, сердце сладостно щемило.

– Люблю тебя, – шепнула она ему на ухо.

Франц испытывал это ощущение везде: на губах, в горле, в сердце и в паху. Словно колдовской нектар лился ему в рот, разносясь по всему телу. Только чувство это было невесомым и консистенцией больше напоминало воздух, нежели воду…

Они смотрели на залив. Свет окутывал, свет одурманивал.

– Что-нибудь слышал о переезде? – тихо пробормотала Джеки. – Они это всерьез решили?

– Это только на время, вроде бы, – Франц поставил пустую кружку на пол и обнял сестру обеими руками. Она молчала, прижавшись щекой к его голове и медитативно созерцая блики на воде. Он знал, о чем она думает. Перед глазами предстал огромный родительский особняк. Франц мысленно гулял по просторным помещениям, непохожим комнатам, заглядывал в студию и в кинозал в подвале, в кабинет отца и в мастерскую матери на чердаке. Он закрывал глаза и видел протянувшиеся до самого потолка стеллажи библиотеки. И становилось так радостно, так хорошо! О нет, подобные дома не покидают, они словно созданы для жизни многих поколений.

– Хотят поехать посмотреть что там и как, – продолжил он. – На школу эту и вообще…

– А! Так это все из-за Мишеля? – Джеки рассмеялась.

– Ну а вдруг реально джедаем станет! – Франц залился смехом вместе с ней.

– Ему для этого и школа не нужна. Пусть только папа еще немного позанимается с ним, как с тобой.

– Не сомневайся, – Франц запустил пальцы в ее иссиня-черные кудри. – Эверард это всё на самотек не пустит, – подхватив Жаклин на руки, он шагнул вместе с ней в комнату.

Опьяненные восходом и ощущением одного на двоих утра, они хихикали и жались друг к другу, рассыпались поцелуями и тихими стонами.

Лежа на постели, обнаженная, Джеки медленно стянула с Франца рубашку, провела руками по гладкой груди и широким плечам. Его длинные волосы черным шелком прошлись по костяшкам пальцев, ласково соскользнули ей на грудь. Она видела истому в его глазах, ту же истому, что испытывала сейчас сама.

Франц пил поцелуи Жаклин взахлеб, отстраняясь, блуждая взглядом по ее губам, вновь приникая, словно к живительному источнику. Не спеша погружаться в удовольствие с головой, они смаковали его с чувственной неспешностью, ласкали друг друга руками, губами, взглядами. И когда Франц отстранился и, переместившись на колени, привлек ее за бедра, упирая ее стопы себе в грудь, Джеки застонала в предвкушении, чувственно раскинулась на постели. Не сводя с нее долгого взгляда, сдерживая стон, Франц вошел, погружаясь членом в томительный влажный плен. Джеки всхлипнула, подстраиваясь, раскрываясь. Он задыхался от наслаждения, по телу шла сладостная дрожь…

Вдруг зазвонил телефон.

– Какого… так некстати?.. – выдохнул Франц.

– А-а!.. Черт, кажется, это мой… Может, не отвечать? – Джеки потянулась к мобильнику и посмотрела на экран. – Угадай, кто это…

– Кто?

– Демьен, – хихикнула она.

– Ответь, – развеселившись, Франц растянулся рядом. Обнимая сестру за талию, он слушал ее и пытался разобрать ответы Демьена. Джеки смеялась, и на душе вновь было так тепло…

– Офигеть... – наконец подытожила она, отключаясь.

– Что у него случилось? – Франц подложил руку под голову.

– Этот ненормальный опять сделал пирсинг, – ответила Жаклин.

Франц весело рассмеялся. – На том же месте?

– Да, представляешь, – Джеки лихо оседлала его, уперлась руками в грудь и скользнула влажной вульвой по прижатому к животу эрегированному члену. Франц сдержанно застонал.

– Сказал, что скоро уезжает на гастроли в Европу… – она дразнила его, искушала, терлась клитором, пока не наделась на член. – Приглашал посмотреть на прокол…

– Только тебя? – Франц улыбался, рассматривая ее, изнемогая.

– М-м… Я не говорила ему, что ты у меня.

 

Она пришла, и вместе с ней в квартиру ворвался аромат жасмина и фрезий, шелест волн и воспоминания о чем-то томительно-желанном. Обещание, предчувствие. Демьен смотрел на нее и не мог понять, отчего так тоскует, к чему так отчаянно стремится его сердце. И как часто это у него бывало, он особо не скучал по ней, пока не видел. Но стоило ей появиться на его пороге, в обтягивающем черном платье из тонкого трикотажа, как жажда обладать ею и сожаление, что они так редко видятся, поднялись изнутри удушающей волной.

Не сдерживаясь, Демьен сходу обнял ее за талию, привлек к себе. Забыв поздороваться, он уже целовал ее взасос, тиская сквозь тонкую, почти прозрачную ткань. Джеки засмеялась от его бестактности, когда он сжал ладонью ее грудь, а потом наклонился и обхватил сосок губами, наслаждаясь его нарастающей твердостью под намокшим от слюны трикотажем.

– О Демье-ен, – протянула Жаклин весело. – Так я никогда не пройду дальше порога!

– Ты разве не была у меня раньше? – с неохотой выпрямился он.

– Нет, ты никогда не приглашал меня к себе, – ее глаза горели огнем, глубокие, влажные и озорные, такие знакомые, заставляющие сердце биться чаще.

– Но вы же, вроде, заходили ко мне с Себастьяном?

– Не дальше порога.

Демьен чувствовал себя пораженным и виноватым. Это было правдой, и он пытался понять, почему никогда не приглашал Жаклин к себе.

– Устроить тебе экскурсию?

– Может быть, чуть позже… – произнесла она, уже рассматривая фотографии на стене.

Заметив это, он испытал легкое смущение. – Чувствуй себя как дома, я сейчас.

Пока Демьен чем-то гремел на кухне, Джеки мечтательно стянула туфли и медленно прошлась по коридору, рассматривая черно-белые снимки Эверарда. Масштабные, стильные, волнующие. Она чувствовала кожей, как что-то льется в нее через них, будоражит, настраивает на особый лад. Не отрывая взгляда от последней фотографии, она провела рукой по шее, убирая волосы на одно плечо.

За спиной появился Демьен. – В других комнатах еще есть, – произнес он смущенно, держа в каждой руке по тарелке с угощениями. Джеки молча перехватила у него тарталетки с икрой и пошла следом.

– Уютная квартира, – отметила она.

– И большая, – Демьен поставил тарелку с ореховым десертом на столик, проверяя, на месте ли шампанское и бокалы, ничего ли он не забыл.

Джеки с озорным весельем рассматривала фотографию над баром: Демьен сидел на бедрах Франца, обнаженный, с дерзкими и одурманенными от желания глазами. Из всех увиденных снимков этот был пока единственным не с Эверардом.

– Это же фотосессия в Японии! – вспомнила она.

– Ага, – Демьен сосредоточенно возился с шампанским. – Эверард почему-то выбрал именно эту фотографию… Она раньше в ванной была, но я там другую повесил, а эту Эверард захотел видеть здесь.

Наконец справившись с пробкой, Демьен наполнил бокалы шипучим золотом. – Надеюсь, мы сегодня напьемся… У меня на кухне еще целый ящик припасен, – сказал он, протягивая ей бокал.

Звякнуло стекло, шампанское наполнило рот искрящимся хмелем. Жаклин пила, не сводя с Демьена глаз, с легкой улыбкой на губах, словно знала о чем-то. Ее глаза искрились не хуже игристого вина. В них не было ни капли отцовского гипноза, тьмы или властного магнетизма, и всё же ее взгляд очаровывал, интриговал. Само ее присутствие источало столько радости и света, что Демьен чувствовал, как его захлестывает приподнятое волнение и ожидание чего-то.

– Значит, ты все-таки получил ту роль? – она поставила пустой бокал на столик.

– Угу… – Демьен проглотил шампанское. – Угощайся.

Жаклин вдруг подошла и положила локти ему на плечи, прижимаясь грудью, заглядывая в глаза. Ее пальцы расслабленно играли его волосами, и вся она была так близко, что он не мог сдержать возбужденную дрожь.

– Ну как ты, мой маленький любовничек? – произнесла она пьянящим голосом, рассматривая его. Демьен с изнеможением приблизил лицо и поцеловал ее, отдаваясь поднимающейся изнутри жажде.

– Это было здесь… – прошептал он ей в губы.

– М? – Джеки непонимающе изогнула бровь и продолжила его целовать. Ее руки томной лаской соскользнули на ягодицы, чувственно сжали их, кидая в пламя возбуждения. Демьена влекло к ней. Влекло так сильно, что становилось темно в глазах.

– Пирсинг, – краснея ответил он и кивнул на столик с едой. – Эверард проколол мне член прямо здесь.

– Боже мой, ты это серьезно?! – задохнулась Жаклин, изумленно отстраняясь. Ее лицо озарилось весельем. – Эй! Ты не говорил, что это сделал Эверард!

– Да, – кивнул Демьен, еще отчаяннее смущаясь. – Показать? Или сначала квартиру?.. Давай всё же, сначала пирсинг? – он чувствовал, что не утерпит, и краснел. – Только не здесь… Лучше пойдем в другую комнату.

Держать ее за руку, вести в свою спальню было так волнующе.

– М-м-м… а здесь мне нравится еще больше, – протянула Жаклин мечтательно, оглядывая кофейно-сиреневый интерьер.

– Здесь не всегда так было, – Демьен покосился на кровать, проверяя, все ли прибрал к ее приходу. – Пока я был с вами в турне, Эверард тут почти все изменил… Да и то оформление, что было до этого, тоже его задумка. Он все сам делает.

– Даже пирсинг тебе, – прошептала Жаклин у самых его губ, глядя в глаза.

Все в нем льнуло к ней, молило о спасении. Она была знакомой и интригующей одновременно. Женщина из плоти и крови в его квартире, в его постели. Демьен вспомнил, какой странный дискомфорт и подспудное удивление испытал, когда пригласил к себе Сандру. Но сейчас все было правильно. Чувства к Жаклин казались будоражащими и гармоничными одновременно. Он изнемогал рядом с ней – и при этом совершенно не терял головы, оставаясь самим собой. Она была той успокаивающей гаванью, в которой он мог отдохнуть и восстановить силы после бурных и изматывающих штормов своих страстей.

Когда он в лихорадке сбрасывал с себя одежду, глядя на нее, то вновь испытывал это покалывающее дерзкое чувство. Жаклин сидела на краю постели, словно и не собиралась раздеваться, и смотрела на него огромными интригующими глазами.

О Джеки! Как ему хотелось раствориться в ее объятиях!

– Вот… – он спешно отшвырнул ногой брюки вместе с бельем и подошел к ней обнаженный.

Жаклин бережно прошлась пальцами по его напряженному стволу, с каким-то особым трепетом глядя на пронзенную кольцом набухшую головку.

– О бедный мой Демьен, – вдруг произнесла она и слизнула выступившую каплю влаги. У него по всему телу прошла сладостная дрожь, и в этот момент, глядя на ее лицо и кудри длинных волос, он вдруг вспомнил, как показывал Францу свой прошлый пирсинг, как тот сидел перед ним на полу, и прямые черные локоны шелком ниспадали на его плечи. Те же глаза – и все же другие. Те же очертания губ и скул… Ну почему?! Зачем он вспомнил о нем именно сейчас?!

– Я хочу тебя, – прошептал Демьен с дрожью. И это было чистой правдой. Он хотел ее, и желание вызывало дрожь нетерпения во всем теле. Он знал, что может взять ее быстро и грубо, с наскока и без особой прелюдии, что она позволит ему это и простит его неопытность. Проклятье, ну почему он всегда был с ней так эгоистичен?

– Джеки, научи меня как… – прошептал Демьен, целуя ее обнаженные плечи, толкая на простыни и спешно стягивая с нее платье. Белья на ней не было…

– Хочу сделать тебе приятно.

– Но ты и так всегда делаешь мне приятно! – ответила она с искренним удивлением.

Она позволяла ему… Она позволяла ему все. И отдавшись вдохновляющей свободе и расслаблению, Демьен, уже ни о чем не беспокоясь, обнимал ее, вжимался всем телом.

Он хотел ласкать ее медленно и со вкусом, но как всегда нетерпеливо стремился к самому главному, самому сладкому. Ему хотелось пробовать с ней все, делать все те удивительные вещи, на которые хватало терпения Эверарду, но не хватало ему самому. Он был жадным. Жадным и нетерпеливым.

– Джеки, я хочу тебя по-всякому, – простонал он, вбиваясь в нее. Но да, сначала он хотел утолить голод.

Ее округлые пышные груди, ее соски. Демьен смотрел на Жаклин, и то, что он видел, сливалось с тем, что он чувствовал, погружаясь в нее, вибрируя от упоительной тесноты и жара. Ее плоть сжимала его влажным пленом, и он чувствовал, как движется в головке кольцо. И когда он сосредотачивался на этом ощущении, то вновь содрогался от остроты и дерзости собственных переживаний.

С самого начала, едва лишь войдя в нее, Демьен балансировал на самой грани, но Жаклин не спешила кончать. Разомлевшая и томная, она словно уже пришла к нему возбужденной. Он не мог понять, в чем дело…

Поглощенный их близостью, он вбивался в нее и тонул в ее затуманенных глазах, в приоткрытых губах. Ее запрокинутая голова и длинная шея, ее иссиня-черные кудри и контрастная белизна кожи, ее груди – всё очаровывало его. Странный, сверхъестественный магнетизм! Но то, что он чувствовал, пронзая ее, погружаясь во влажную, нежную и словно засасывающую тесноту, превосходило все ожидания. Покинуть ее было той еще мукой, и все же, поддавшись порыву, Демьен отстранился. Не понимая, что шепчет ей на ухо, о чем уговаривает, он перевернул Джеки на живот.

По телу прошла неконтролируемая дрожь: он впервые смотрел на нее вот так, и от вида ее округлой попки, тонкой талии и изящной спины его перевозбужденный член пульсировал, готовый разрядится.

– О боже, ты такая красивая… – Демьен прильнул к ней, зарываясь лицом в густые волосы, грубо обхватил рукой ее плечи и шею. Жаклин изогнулась, такая гибкая, податливая, словно невесомая. Он с дрожью вошел в нее, направляя член рукой, и тут же со всхлипом схватил ее за ягодицу.

Острое-острое чувство! Такое сладкое, что почти болезненное. Балансируя на самом пике, Демьен пытался продлить наслаждение. Он входил в нее короткими толчками, почти не отпуская от себя. Сердце стучало в ушах, грудная клетка расширялась.

Он вдруг понял, что стал мокрым от испарины. И Джеки тоже… Так тесно, так вместе.

Не выдержав, Демьен выпрямился и, схватив ее за бедра, лихорадочно толкнулся глубже. Ее полные наслаждения стоны стали громче, наполнились экстатической мукой. И он не выдержал – содрогнулся. О Джеки...

Боже!.. Он снова ощутил, что такое оргазм с кольцом. О, это чувство! Позабытое, но такое знакомое! Демьен вновь ликовал и мысленно прославлял Эверарда, благодарный, что тот согласился вернуть ему это волшебство.

Тяжело дыша, он растянулся вместе с Жаклин на постели. После разрядки на него вдруг накатила невероятная усталость. И покой. Он облизнул губы, наслаждаясь гулом крови во всем теле.

– Мне так хорошо с тобой, – прошептал он, рассматривая ее расслабленное лицо.

– А тебе было с кем-нибудь плохо? – не открывая глаз, с улыбкой спросила Жаклин.

Демьен осекся. – Я был только с тремя людьми… С тобой, Эверардом и Францем.

– И что скажешь?

Демьен молчал, полный смущения.

«С тобой, Эверардом и Францем. И мне было хорошо со всеми…» – крутилось в голове, но он молчал, вспоминая сводящий с ума изгиб ее спины, молочно-фарфоровую кожу, возбуждающие полукружья ягодиц.

– Хочу тебя… Ты когда-нибудь пробовала анальный секс? – произнес он осторожно.

– Нет, – Джеки открыла глаза, весело его рассматривая, и убрала со лба волнистую прядь.

Демьен перевернулся на живот, по телу еще гуляло чувство довольства и расслабления.

– А Эверард, как думаешь, практикует анальный секс с Джулией?

Джеки рассмеялась. – Боже, Демьен, ты говоришь сейчас о моей маме.

– Ну и что? – засмеялся он. – А Эверард – твой отец. Тебя это не смущает?.. Так, как думаешь? Джулия уже пробовала?

– Демьен, это мои родители, и ты спрашиваешь меня о моей маме! – возмутилась Жаклин.

– Ну ладно, извини… А Франц и Линда? Думаешь, Франц занимается с ней анальным сексом?

– Скорее уж Линда занимается с ним анальным сексом, – усмехнулась Джеки.

– Что ты имеешь в виду?

– Да так, – Джеки потянулась с загадочной улыбкой. – А сам-то уже… кого-нибудь?

– Не-а, – Демьен рассматривал ее, подперев подбородок рукой. – Хочу с тобой попробовать.

– Ну вот еще! – засмеялась она.

– Но ты ведь еще ни разу этим не занималась! Вдруг понравится? – хитро усмехался Демьен. – Мне так странно, что дети Эверарда – и не…

– Ну Франц-то уже много чего попробовал, – озорно заметила Джеки.

– Боже, неужели ты никогда этим не занималась? Не могу представить, как можно вообще не заниматься анальным сексом! Ни разу в жизни!

– Еще бы! Тебе это действительно трудно представить.

– Значит, не хочешь?.. – Демьен с сожалением скользнул пальцами по ее руке.

– Ну… не сейчас точно, – вздохнула она.

– А шампанское будешь? – он поцеловал ее и приник лбом к плечу. Удивительно… Даже в такую жару и после страстного секса ее кожа была прохладной.

– Буду… – после паузы прошептала Жаклин. Ее пальцы перебирали его влажные пряди, и он вновь испытывал томление.

– Принести сюда?

– Давай. Только сначала в ванную схожу.

Пока Джеки осваивалась в душе, Демьен, натянув брюки, нарезал ананас и заранее прикупленные сыры: бри, пармезан, дорблю, радомер, – спешно доставал из холодильника торт из миндаля и белого и черного шоколада. Заказывая его незадолго до прихода Жаклин, он надеялся порадовать ее, вспоминая, как ел что-то подобное в ее доме на пристани.

Через несколько минут Джеки появилась на кухне, повязав шелковую простыню, словно тунику.

– Нальешь мне еще шампанского? – она зачерпнула крем с торта и облизнула палец. – М-м-м…

Демьен смотрел на нее, охваченный странным чувством. С ее волнистых кудрей стекала вода. Деталь эта всколыхнула в нем что-то глубинное. И по пугающей интенсивности этих переживаний, он уже знал, что связаны они не с Жаклин. Кажется, Эверард тоже никогда не вытирал волосы…

– Покажи еще раз, – Джеки села на стул.

Демьен наполнил бокалы и, понимая, о чем она просит, расстегнул ширинку. Взяв его расслабленный член, Джеки еще раз внимательно рассмотрела прокол.

– А если придется раздеваться на сцене или в гримерке?

Демьен вспомнил пробы и покраснел. – А ведь и правда придется…

Джеки, глядя на него с недоумением, откинулась на стуле и глотнула шампанского.

– Мне на прослушивании пришлось голым танцевать, – объяснил он.

Она засмеялась. – В смысле?

– Серьезно! – Демьен сел на другой стул и рассказал, как все было. – Если придется раздеваться на сцене, – подытожил он. – Буду снимать кольцо загодя. Не хочу его светить…

– Только потом не забудь вдеть! А то опять зарастет… – напомнила она.

Демьен улыбнулся. Он и сам уже не раз об этом думал. Но теперь он не забудет: этот прокол был слишком дорог ему.

– Давай я наконец покажу тебе квартиру.

В лучших традициях гостеприимства он провел ее по своим апартаментам, показал зеркальный зал, комнату с библиотекой и видом на другую улицу, еще раз комнату с баром и спальню.

– А здесь что? – спросила Жаклин, берясь за ручку запертой двери.

– А здесь… – Демьен смутился и на мгновение завис. – Сейчас.

Не давая себе времени передумать, он сходил в спальню и достал ключ.

Пока Джеки в немом изумлении разглядывала инвентарь их с Эверардом тайного пристанища, Демьен смотрел на нее и вспоминал, как сюда ворвалась Сэм. Тогда он был смущен гораздо сильнее. И все же ему не хватало слов Жаклин, ее реакции, ее эмоций.

– Вы все это использовали?!.. – наконец произнесла Джеки, и только по тону ее голоса он вдруг понял, насколько она ошеломлена.

– Не все, – поспешил заверить ее Демьен. – Но многое… Ты только не пугайся и не подумай чего… Это все закупалось постепенно, не за один год.

– Да я ничего не думаю, – засмеялась Джеки, медленно, словно в музее, осматривая полки и станки. Демьен чувствовал, что первый ее шок проходит, сменяясь все более сильным интересом.

– И уж тем более не осуждаю, – она обернулась, одаривая его лучезарной улыбкой. – Я, кажется, даже знаю еще одного человека, который интересуется всякими такими штучками.

Она провела пальцами по одному из дилдо, и Демьен испытал возбуждение. По мере ее обстоятельного и беспристрастного осмотра его стыд успокаивался, но все сильнее разгоралось другое чувство.

– Хочешь что-нибудь из этого попробовать? – неожиданно для себя произнес он.

Джеки обернулась, кидая на него одновременно удивленный и веселый взгляд.

– А что из этого ты еще не использовал?

Демьен смутился. – Можно что-нибудь поискать.

Вдруг раздался звонок в дверь. Невольно вздрогнув, они обменялись изумленными взглядами.

– Ты еще кого-то ждешь? – произнесла Джеки шепотом, словно их могли услышать.

– Не-ет! – он поспешил в коридор. Неужели Эверард так быстро вернулся?!..

Не помня, как оказался у двери, Демьен прильнул к глазку и не поверил своим глазам: там был Франц!

– Кто это? – Джеки стояла в дверях тайной комнаты, удерживая простыню под грудью и игриво приподнимая ногой подол импровизированной туники.

– Это Франц… – ответил Демьен бесцветным от волнения голосом. Ладони вспотели, он поколебался – и все же открыл.

Франц вошел, как всегда роскошный, в обтягивающих брюках и тонкой темной рубашке. Верхние пуговицы были небрежно расстегнуты на груди, волосы шелковой волной лежали на плече. Солнцезащитные очки. Бутылка желтого шартреза, которую он держал за горлышко, словно букет.

Увидев друг друга, близнецы едва не полегли со смеху. Джеки хохотала, сгибаясь и держась за живот.

– Похоже, я не опоздал, – заметил Франц, с лучезарной улыбкой наблюдая за весельем сестры. – Рад тебя видеть, – он приобнял Демьена и, вручив ему бутылку, снял очки.

– Проходи, – потухшим голосом ответил тот. Стараясь скрыть панику и нервозное возбуждение, Демьен делал вид, что не так уж и рад его визиту. Внутри все обмирало. Франц и Жаклин в его квартире! И больше никого! Он слишком хорошо помнил, что случилось, когда они в прошлый раз остались совсем одни. Он не знал, возникала ли подобная мысль у близнецов и отчего они так веселятся, но у него воспоминание об острове мгновенно всплыло в голове. Он чувствовал себя виноватым и возбужденным одновременно.

– Франц, скорей иди сюда! Демьен мне такое показал! – захлебываясь смехом, выпалила Джеки. – Ты уже видел, какая у него есть комната?!

– Не-ет, – заинтригованно протянул Франц, смеясь. – И что же там?

– Ну вот… – мрачно констатировал Демьен, видя, как молодой человек, разувшись, уже идет вслед за сестрой. Быстро закрыв входную дверь на ключ, он поспешил за Францем, боясь упустить его реакцию.

– С ума сойти! – пораженно выдохнул тот. – Вот это папа отжигает!.. И давно вы так шалите?

Демьен попытался оскорбиться, но не выдержал и заржал вместе с близнецами.

– Да давненько уже…

– Кстати, пирсинг! – обернулся Франц.

– Откуда ты знаешь?! – подскочил Демьен.

– Действительно, откуда я могу знать?

Близнецы переглянулись, их глаза мерцали счастьем и веселым лукавством.

– О, а вот это интересная штука, – Франц толкнул кожаную качель.

Пока он с интересом рассматривал все вокруг, Демьен наблюдал за ним, пристроившись на кожаном козле. От Франца исходило хорошо знакомое мягкое обаяние, чувство спокойной уверенности в себе, волнующий шарм. Они с Джеки были похожи, в них чувствовалась родственная общность, и в то же время каждый из них источал свою особую магию, неповторимую, но одинаково одуряющую. Демьен захлебывался от присутствия Жаклин, но с появлением Франца грудь просто распирало от волны энергии, он весь дрожал. Возможно, еще и оттого, что оба они были у него в гостях…

Притаившись, Демьен наблюдал за близнецами и вновь вспоминал семейный ужин двухнедельной давности. Тогда-то он и рассказал им о новой работе, о возможных гастролях…

– Ну а чем вы тут бухаете и закусываете? – спросил Франц, разворачиваясь. – И все? – удивился он, когда они прошли на кухню.

– Да мы только начали, – Джеки заговорщицки подмигнула Демьену. – Кстати, наливай себе шампанского, – сказала она брату.

– Да, – спохватился Демьен, вспоминая о гостеприимстве. – Я сейчас налью.

– Предлагаю смешать с шартрезом, получится «Альянс», – заметил Франц, открывая холодильник. – Хочешь, я приготовлю что-нибудь? – сидя на корточках перед открытой дверцей, он изучал припасы. – Вижу, у тебя есть индюшатина… – Франц достал пакет из морозилки. – И ананасы… Можно потушить индейку в кисло-сладком соусе.

– Я – за! – ответила Джеки, смешивая в бокале два разных золота, два напитка.

– Кстати! – Франц достал из заднего кармана и положил на стол небольшой компактный сверток. – Для аппетита.

Джеки бросила на пакетик взгляд и покатилась со смеху.

– Что это? – удивился Демьен, разворачивая.

– А на что похоже? – улыбнулся Франц, подкатывая рукава. – У тебя бумага есть?

– Марихуана?! – выдохнул Демьен, наконец рассмотрев сухую смесь. – Меня от нее на стрем пробивает!

– Да не волнуйся, – Франц уже мыл филе под краном. – Она не забористая… Пару раз пыхнешь, ничего страшного не будет.

Пока он нарезал индейку, Демьен, решив ему помочь, взялся за овощи. Джеки, так и не расставшись с простыней, с наслаждением за ними наблюдала и готовила коктейли. Из комнаты с баром звучала легкая музыка. И пока мариновалось мясо, «Альянс» и шампанское замечательно шли под сыры и десерты. Атмосфера казалась безмятежно расслабленной и тягучей. О траве, к облегчению Демьена, временно забыли.

Поставив индейку тушиться, Франц отправился посмотреть, что изменилось в квартире. Джеки его сопровождала. Демьен наблюдал за ними, не особо вмешиваясь, со стороны. Близнецы цедили коктейли из высоких бокалов и, словно в музее, делились впечатлениями о каждом снимке. Демьен видел, какой нервозной энергией, каким восторгом наполняют Франца фотографии Эверарда. Увидев наконец снимок над баром, молодой человек не сдержал смех.

– Вот черт, – пробормотал он, глядя на фото неверящими глазами. Жаклин беззаботно смеялась, держа его под руку.

– Ты выбирал? – наконец весело спросил Франц. Демьен усмехнулся, глядя на них из проема двери.

– Эверард, – ответил он снисходительно. – Для меня это стало не меньшим сюрпризом.

Захватив желтый шартрез и несколько бутылок шампанского, бокалы и столовые приборы, сыры, десерты, готовую наконец индейку и – о ужас! – травку, они расположились в спальне.

Короткий, но полный удовольствия перекус – и Демьен уселся в ногах кровати, глядя, как Жаклин все в той же простыне, пьет очередной «Альянс» и прикуривает косячок. К огромному его удивлению, она все же откопала где-то папиросную бумагу. Франц отложил вилку и, подхватив длинными пальцами свой бокал, откинулся на изголовье. Демьен не мог отвести от них глаз, испытывая к обоим что-то большее, чем просто влечение и симпатию. Чувства к близнецам, как и сами они, отличались своими нюансами.

– Ну а с работой что? – спросил Франц, кидая на него заговорщицкий взгляд и беря у сестры самокрутку.

Демьен пожал плечами. – На месте уже разберусь… Судя по другим работам режиссера, это будет что-то сумасшедшее. Возможно, даже непристойное… – добавил он тише.

Франц понимающе улыбнулся, выпуская дымок. Демьен поймал себя на том, что смотрит на его губы. Джеки не сводила с него глаз. Она тоже курила, периодически затягивалась. Ему пока никто не предлагал. Возможно, ждали, когда он сам захочет. Демьен смотрел на близнецов, затаив дыхание. Их кошачьи глаза и направленные на него молчаливые взгляды, вся их таинственная грация… Сексуальное напряжение становилось невыносимым. Он чувствовал, что _это_ возможно, даже неотвратимо – и по спине бежала дрожь.

– Когда ты едешь на гастроли? – спокойно спросил Франц. Джеки выпустила дым и томно приникла к его плечу. Она подняла руку, протягивая Демьену травку. Косячок тлел между тонкими пальцами. Демьен поколебался – и все же взял.

– В конце недели, – ответил он, затягиваясь.

– Волнуешься? – Франц вновь улыбнулся своей открытой нежной улыбкой.

– Угу… – Демьен закашлялся и опустил глаза, не вполне понимая, о чем конкретно тот спрашивает: о гастролях или о многозначительной недосказанности, что повисла сейчас в спальне. Возможно, впрочем, что ее никто, кроме него, не ощущал.

– Иди сюда, – Франц подмигнул ему, доставая из кармана мобильник. – Покажу, во что я встрял…

Отдав сигарету и устроившись между близнецами, Демьен лениво смотрел на испорченные дубли. Актеры ошибались, смеялись, летали на тросах, падали – все это выглядело весьма забавно. Видимо, это были те самые кадры, что Франц показывал Эверарду.

– А когда премьера? – спросил Демьен, когда просмотр окончился. Он вдруг почувствовал себя неловко, сидя так тесно рядом с ними, почти в обнимку. Захотелось, пока не поздно, вернуться на другой край кровати.

– Зимой, скорее всего, – Франц отстранился, снимая рубашку. – Над фильмом еще очень много работы, даже съемочный процесс не закончился… Покажи пирсинг, – неожиданно произнес он.

Демьен напрягся. – Л-ладно…

Он попробовал встать, но Франц толкнул его обратно на постель и, улыбаясь, сел рядом. Его пальцы спокойно и без спешки расстегнули ширинку. Демьен обмер, уже чувствуя подлое возбуждение. Он снова был беспомощным мальчишкой, неспособным противостоять его красоте и обаянию. И когда Франц достал его член, тот уже стоял во всей красе.

– Все как прежде… – почти шепотом заметил Франц, рассматривая головку.

– Не совсем, – сглотнул Демьен. Голос дрожал, но он все еще пытался совладать с собой и скрыть чувства, словно эрекция не выдавала его с головой.

– Вижу, – протянул Франц. – Шрам, – он погладил его пальцем и поднял глаза, с улыбкой глядя Демьену в лицо. Он довольно плотно держал его член в ладони и явно не спешил с ним расставаться.

Джеки отставила бокал и, обняв Демьена, с долгим вздохом истомы скользнула ладонью по его обнаженной груди. Он трепетал.

– Заметь, это Эверард прокол сделал, – протянула она, наблюдая за братом.

Франц изумленно поднял голову. – Да ладно!

– Угу, – кивнул Демьен, краснея от предательски-знакомого взгляда его глубоких влажных глаз. Ладонь Жаклин поглаживала по животу, доходя до самого паха, соприкасалась с пальцами Франца на его члене. Они оба ласкали его, это было слишком остро, слишком возбуждающе… Демьен не мог противостоять их одновременной близости. Внутри все дрожало, он чувствовал себя по-настоящему оголенным. И вдруг Франц наклонился и протяжно лизнул его член, подцепляя языком шарик кольца, прокручивая его в головке.

Демьен ошарашенно дернулся. – Эй! – он уперся ладонью ему в лоб, чувствуя спазмы коварного удовольствия. Джеки зашлась веселым смехом.

Франц посмотрел на него – темные глаза были наполнены томлением – и растянулся за спиной, обнимая, привлекая к себе. Джеки лежала рядом, Демьен млел.

Словно бархатная тьма засасывала его все глубже. Он чувствовал эрекцию Франца, но отчего-то молодой человек не спешил окончательно раздеваться. И хотя разговор продолжился, Демьен был уже неспособен уследить за его ходом. Близнецы были слишком близко, одурманивающие, переполненные желанием. Неужели они не собирались соблазнять его дальше?!.. Сексуальное напряжение было невыносимым.

Не в силах дождаться продолжения, Демьен зажмурился и со стоном вжался ягодицами в эрегированный член Франца. Он кожей чувствовал, как оба они замерли, наблюдая за ним.

Потянувшись к Жаклин, Демьен обнял ее, вслепую целуя шею, ключицы и грудь, находя губами напряженные соски. Джеки издала едва различимый стон и обняла его, увлекая на себя.

Франц лежал на том же месте и наблюдал за ними. Глаза его были одурманенными, полными истомы и до странности ранимыми. Член распирал брюки. Зрелище это просто сводило Демьена с ума! Сгорая от смущения и прекрасно понимая, что делает, он протянул руку и погладил Франца по набухшей ширинке.

– Почему ты не…? – прошептал Демьен и тут же спохватился: близнецы многозначительно переглянулись. Только улыбки их были наполнены таким тонким страданием, что Демьен понял: он не один здесь изнывает от желания. Поддавшись внезапному порыву, он переместился к Францу.

– Черт, мне так стыдно… – прошептал Демьен, закрывая ладонями пылающее лицо. Проклятье… он с самого начала знал, что так будет! Вот только не думал, что сам же начнет раскручивать их на секс.

Тяжело дыша, он все же потянулся к ширинке Франца, расстегивая пуговицы, доставая перевозбужденный член. Собственный орган истекал каплями желания. Давясь стыдом и чувствуя, как Джеки неотрывно наблюдает за ними, Демьен наклонился и сомкнул губы вокруг горячей головки. Франц не сдержал всхлип, запрокидывая голову, теряя контроль над собой. Его бедра дрогнули. Демьен мычал, самозабвенно пытаясь вобрать тугую плоть как можно глубже, чувствуя, что вот-вот кончит. В голосе Франца звучали отзвуки наслаждения и страсти.

Неожиданно застонала Джеки. Демьен удивленно поднял голову и увидел, как близнецы, закрыв глаза, сливаются в глубоком поцелуе, как левая рука Франца ласкает ее между ног.

– Я хочу вас обоих… – выдохнул Демьен неожиданно для себя.

– Иди сюда, – прошептал Франц, притягивая его к себе.

– Смазка там, – сконфуженно произнес Демьен, показывая на тумбочку рядом с кроватью.

Боже, он так хотел этого! Он не мог дождаться… Все в нем взволнованно поджималось от неверия и нервного напряжения. Вновь испытать это чувство! Вновь ощутить их обоих одновременно.

Франц поднялся, достал смазку и, окончательно разоблачившись, потянул его к себе. Демьен стоял на коленях и смотрел на Жаклин. Она наблюдала за ними с улыбкой, ничуть не смущаясь своей наготы. Волосы Франца прохладным шелком скользнули по спине, вызывая тонкую дрожь. Поцеловав, он обхватил рукой его плечи и шею, понукая прогнуться в пояснице, выпятить зад, как еще недавно сам Демьен заставлял изгибаться Жаклин. Щеки пылали. Влажные пальцы скользнули внутрь, Демьен задохнулся, с жадностью сосредотачиваясь на ощущении, на тонкой дрожи где-то глубоко в груди.

– Офигеть… – неожиданно выдохнул Франц, и Демьен понял, что тот уже какое-то время рассматривает его зад.

– Что там такое? – с интересом подхватилась Джеки.

Демьен чувствовал, как Франц скользит в нем смазанными пальцами, разрабатывая.

– Ты задницу, что ли, выбелил? – засмеялась Жаклин. Пальцы двигались в нем. Демьен почувствовал, что их как-то особенно много, и, обернувшись, понял, что Джеки тоже играется с его анусом, рассматривая.

– Вау, я не думала, что это так круто! – прошептала она, вводя в него два пальца целиком. – Так возбуждает…

– Так все, хватит! А то я чувствую себя какой-то шлюхой… – он отстранился, садясь на колени, но тут же почувствовал, как Франц поднимает его за бедра и прижимается к анусу головкой. Долгое, томительное проникновение. Они оба сдавленно застонали.

– Боже… – выдохнул Демьен и тут же всхлипнул, изгибаясь, подстраиваясь.

Франц разрабатывал его каждым новым вторжением. От его чувственных движений захватывало дух, и становилось так томительно сладко внутри. Демьен уже не помнил себя, изгибаясь, постанывая в голос, растворяясь в нарастающем горячем спазме внутри.

Жаклин смотрела на происходящее из первого ряда. Вдруг Франц потянул его на себя, заставляя выпрямиться и сесть ему на бедра.

– А-а-а!.. А-а-а! – вскрикнул Демьен, выгибаясь, запрокидывая голову ему на плечо: член упирался в простату, и стоны лились из горла сплошным потоком.

Джеки наклонилась и неожиданно для него обхватила его подрагивающий член ртом, оглушая. Это была сенсация! Она ласкала одну только головку, аккуратно, не втягивая далеко, но Демьен заходился всхлипами. Бедра конвульсивно дергались, он не мог совладать с собой. О, какое яркое ощущение! Невероятное! Пронизывающее его сладостной дрожью и слезами. Никогда еще его не трахали и не ласкали ртом одновременно!.. Подняв глаза, он увидел на стене фотографию обнаженного Эверарда с длинной черной косой на плече, пистолетом в вытянутой руке и убийственным взглядом в упор. По телу прошла сладостная волна. Вопреки ожиданиям внезапное напоминание о любимом вызвало не стыд и не вину, а лавинообразное, почти невменяемое экстатическое чувство.

– А-а-а!.. Я сейчас кончу! – всхлипнул Демьен в панике, пытаясь отстранить от себя то ли Франца, то ли Жаклин, и удержать их одновременно. – Пожалуйста!.. Я не хочу так сразу! – взмолился он.

– Шнурок! – Джеки подняла лицо. – Нам срочно нужен шнурок!

Франц медленно вышел из него, оставляя с предательской дрожью и бесконечным сожалением.

– Где-то был… – облизывая пересохшие губы и стараясь не смотреть на портрет Эверарда, Демьен потянулся к недопитому «Альянсу» и глотнул дурманящую прохладу. В голове ненадолго прояснилось, чтобы уже через мгновение затопить его еще более сильным хмелем.

– В той комнате должен быть, – Демьен пытался отдышаться и прийти в себя. Сердце тяжело бухало в груди.

Франц потянулся за новой бутылкой шампанского.

– Ты не запирал ту комнату? – спросила Джеки, подставляя пустой бокал.

– Нет…

Демьен вернулся с кожаным шнурком. Когда-то они с Эверардом уже использовали его. Не доверяя себе, он протянул девайс Жаклин, и та быстрым умелым движением стянула его вокруг мошонки.

– Иди сюда, – сидя перед ним на коленях, Джеки с улыбкой поманила его к себе.

Демьен догадывался, знал, чего она хочет. О, она опять была так близко! Желанная, таинственная, любимая. Направляя член одной рукой, Демьен обнял ее за талию, привлек к себе… и с тревогой оглянулся в поисках Франца.

– Да здесь я, здесь, – засмеялся тот, глотая шампанское. Джеки весело хохотала. Демьен толкнулся в нее, задыхаясь, прижимая к себе, пытаясь совладать с градусом возбуждения. Ее мышцы податливо расступались, обхватывая весь его член интенсивной лаской. Демьен всхлипывал и, уже позабыв о Франце, темпераментно двигал бедрами, покрывая поцелуями ее плечо.

Он все еще боялся кончить раньше времени, хотя теперь это уж точно было невозможно… Сердце лихорадочно заходилось в груди. Он уже чувствовал тепло Франца за спиной, его руки на своих бедрах. И в следующий момент тот придержал его и скользнул внутрь, погружаясь сразу по самый корень. Они обнимались втроем, переплетая руки в тесном одуряющем единстве. Демьен словно со стороны слышал свои сорванные стоны, моментами переходящие на крик. Полностью отдавшись желанию, он уже не сдерживался, позволяя Францу брать его так глубоко и страстно, как тот хотел. Он изгибался, впуская его член целиком, и тут же подавался бедрами вперед, погружаясь в Жаклин, тесно сжимая ее обеими руками, чувствуя, как колотится ее сердце. Он сходил с ума, он был на пределе! Позабыв себя, он ритмично изгибался между ними, стоя на коленях, пока Франц не толкнул их на постель.

– Боже… – выдохнул Демьен, отдаваясь нежности Жаклин, вновь дрожа на члене Франца. Он уже не обращал внимания на хлюпающие звуки смазки, все более громкие стоны… По телу рассыпались искры. Тройное наслаждение держало за горло, распирало изнутри, и хотелось закричать от парадоксально острого переживания. Почему он знал, что это никогда больше не повторится?..

Что-то похожее на спазм или волну поднялось из его таза и толчками прошлось по спине, наполняя голову светом. Демьен почувствовал, как содрогнулась Жаклин, сжимая его член сладостными влажными сокращениями. И когда он уже не помнил себя, Франц уложил его на кровать и развязал шнурок…

Расслабление было таким же катастрофическим и интенсивным, как оргазм. Демьен едва дышал. Хотелось все повторить… Пусть не сейчас, пусть когда-нибудь еще. Он представлял, как просит их об этом, и вновь заливался стыдом.

 

– У нас еще остался шартрез? – спросила Жаклин, вернувшись из ванной.

– Еще полбутылки. Может, оставим Демьену? – Франц ел индейку, сидя на краю постели. – Я вроде как с подарком пришел, а мы его так бессовестно выдули.

Демьен хмыкнул. Лежа на кровати морской звездой, он никак не мог прийти в себя. Откуда у них брались силы? Вот уж действительно дети Эверарда. Хотя да, это ему повезло получить двойную порцию удовольствия… «Неужели тебе посчастливилось переспать с ними обоими?» – вспомнил он слова любовника и вновь испытал жгучее смущение. Говорить ли Эверарду о том, что тут только что произошло?..

– Демьен, у тебя в баре есть желтый шартрез? – с улыбкой наблюдая за ним, спросил Франц.

– Не помню… – прошептал Демьен.

– А зеленый?

– Я его не так давно прикончил.

– Пойду проверю… – Франц поднялся и, не одеваясь, вышел из комнаты. Вернулся он через десять минут с бутылкой абсента.

– Шартрез я не нашел, так что оставляем его Демьену… Предлагаю использовать с шампанским абсент! Я когда-то пил, неплохо получилось.

– Что за очередной дьявольский рецепт? – приподнимаясь, улыбнулся Демьен.

– Рецепт «Отрыв башки», – ответил Франц. – Ладно, это я сейчас придумал… На самом деле коктейль называется «Абсент-бум», но мы не будем зверствовать и абсента добавим пару капель.

– До твоего прихода Демьен пытался уломать меня на анальный секс, – жуя сочное мясо, со смехом поведала брату Жаклин через время.

– И как? – лицо Франца озарилось широкой улыбкой.

– Безуспешно, – констатировала Джеки.

– Ты когда-нибудь занимался анальным сексом с девушкой? – Демьен лежал на боку, поедая ложечкой внушительный кусок шоколадного торта.

– Нет, – Франц поднял глаза вверх, словно вспоминая. – Но я занимался им с Демьеном. Мне понравилось.

Близнецы едва не подавились от смеха, Демьен с улыбкой наблюдал за ними, запивая торт шампанским. Чувство благодарности к ним переполняло его. Они были такими теплыми, такими своими. Сейчас между ним и Францем, казалось, исчезла любая напряженность, если такая когда-либо была. Оглушенный наслаждением и приятной усталостью, ликуя от простоты и радости этого момента, Демьен не мог понять, отчего когда-то злился на Франца, ревновал к нему. Он знал, что это изменится… Но сейчас плыл в этом чувстве, не пытаясь бороться с собой.

Его не оставляло предчувствие скорого отъезда и неизбежных перемен… Хотелось рассказать им о своих чувствах, поделиться чем-то очень важным, но он не мог подобрать слов. Только едва ощутимое понимание маячило на границе сознания.

Достаточно пьяный, чтобы не чувствовать себя дураком, он во всех подробностях вновь рассказал им о встрече с французским режиссером, а потом, поддавшись их просьбам и ободряющим аплодисментам, продемонстрировал так смутивший его бомба-шейк. Близнецы хохотали и восторженно вскрикивали: «Давай, давай!», «Жги напалмом!», комната пульсировала музыкой и счастьем, и Демьен, позабыв обо всем, смеялся и танцевал, совершенно раскованно и беспечно.

– А где Линда? – тяжело дыша, он подошел к столу и глотнул коктейль.

– Линда не знает, что я здесь, – ответил Франц.

– Ты не будешь ей рассказывать? – спросил Демьен с ехидной улыбкой.

– Кто знает, – Франц усмехнулся и посмотрел на сестру. – Ну а ты что будешь делать, пока я снимаюсь, а Демьен отплясывает в Париже?

– Не знаю… – не поднимая глаз, Джеки провела влажным пальцем по кромке бокала. – Выйду замуж, раз вы, нехорошие, оставляете меня совсем одну, – она засмеялась и с деланной обидой показала им обоим язык.

 

Они стояли перед алтарем, неотрывно глядя друг на друга, пока священник читал короткую проповедь. Только они, падре и пара свидетелей из числа работников церкви, которые и не вспомнят их лица после завершения церемонии.

Тайная свадьба. Никто не знал, что они здесь. Они были двумя призраками, повторившими подвиг бесчисленных юных пар, заключивших тайный брак без одобрения родни. Только в отличие от влюбленных парочек прошлого, они были не так уж юны и за ними не гнались толпы разгневанных родственников. Об их решении вообще никто не знал, и оно должно было остаться их секретом.

– Пришли ли вы сюда добровольно и свободно хотите заключить супружеский союз? – спросил священник.

– Да, – кивнули они одновременно, все так же не сводя друг с друга горящих молчаливым огнем глаз.

– Готовы ли вы любить и уважать друг друга всю жизнь?

– Да, – прошептала она.

– Готов, – ответил Такехико.

– Тогда в знак вашей любви обменяйтесь кольцами. Перед Господом объявляю вас мужем и женой.

Такехико чувствовал себя невесомым, он не верил в происходящее. Он находился в Англии вместе с Эверардом, Сэм прилетела в Париж, сопровождая Демьена. Они выкроили пару часов в своем плотном графике и тайно встретились здесь, в Гретна-Грин, чтобы обвенчаться в маленькой церквушке на границе с Шотландией.

Необходимость держать в тайне их отношения, а теперь – и брак, вздымала внутри настоящие ураганы энергии.

Он и сам не знал, кто первым из них сделал предложение. Решение словно возникло одновременно у обоих, внезапное, обжигающее, правильное. Идея была спонтанной, но Такехико не сказал бы, что была она непродуманной. Перевести отношения на следующую ступень – эта мысль, казалось, созрела давно и была неизбежной. С тех самых пор, когда их ссоры внезапно закончились, и в воздухе повисло предчувствие. Они молчали, они были полны странной отрешенной решимости.

Надев кольцо на палец Сэм, Такехико посмотрел на нее, и его переполнило новое поразительное чувство. Жена! Его супруга, его тайная любовь!.. Отныне и навсегда.


	146. Chapter 146

### 6

 

Они бежали под теплым летним дождем, шлепая босыми ногами по мостовым. Одежда, волосы – все пропиталось водой. Ночь окружала их искрами неона, ощущение свободы и счастья было тотальным. Слишком пьяные, чтобы незаметно пройти мимо месье Паля, они не видели особого смысла спешить в отель до отбоя, а значит, впереди у них были тонны времени. Демьену казалось, что он способен на все! Хотелось прыгать и кричать, и они с Максом не сдерживали себя. По телу струилась восхитительная дрожь.

– О-ля-ля, ты только погляди! Симфонический концерт, – воскликнул Максимильен, заметив голограммную афишу. Демьен заржал, сгибаясь от его французского акцента и наигранных манер.

– Бывал ли ты в филармонии? – спросил Макс, когда, прячась от дождя, они забежали под крышу ближайшей кофейни.

– Я и на симфоническом концерте никогда не был, – вытирая капли с лица и зачесывая мокрые волосы, ответил Демьен.

Они глотали обжигающий кофе и хитро переглядывались. Грудь распирало от беспричинной эйфории и беззаботности.

– Надо сходить… Тут на метро недалеко. Быстро доедем.

– А может, ну его? Мы уже и к началу опоздали, наверное…

– Пойдем, дурашка. Нечего бояться.

Максимильен был смуглым потомком арабских мигрантов и по совместительству французом в третьем поколении. В двуязычной труппе он один из немногих с одинаковой легкостью говорил и на французском, и на английском. С той же легкостью он находил ко всем подход. Демьен почти сразу с ним сдружился, открыто наслаждаясь его акцентом и особой гейской манерностью, хотя и не мог понять, ведет ли Макс себя так ради эпатажа или просто это часть его натуры.

Когда они приехали, концерт уже почти подходил к концу, но им все же удалось купить биллеты на балкон. Отдышавшись и немного приведя себя в порядок, они чинно поднялись по лестнице и осторожно вышли в зал.

Демьен с восторгом рассматривал ярко-освещенную сцену с музыкантами и импозантным высоким дирижером. За огромным фортепьяно на переднем плане вовсю отрывался экзальтированный худощавый пианист. Играли второй концерт Рахманинова. Возможно, виной тому было молодое французское вино или прогулка по ночному Парижу, но Демьен и не думал, что классическая музыка вызовет столь живой отклик в его душе. Играли мастерски и с огоньком, насколько он мог судить, и все же половина мест в зале пустовала. Демьен с интересом смотрел на зрительские ряды, пытаясь понять, что за публика сюда ходит. Неожиданно ему подумалось, что симфонические концерты стали таким же раритетом, как и театральное искусство. Он вдруг почувствовал странную симпатию к этим музыкантам, ощущение некоего сродства с ними, хоть и творили они в совершенно другой плоскости искусства.

Музыка лилась и лилась, и после долгих философских монологов фортепьяно или диалогов со скрипками, включался весь оркестр, вместе с духовыми и ударными. Внимание вдруг приковал музыкант в дальнем правом углу. Демьен и до этого видел, что некоторые оркестранты просто сидят и смотрят в зал, пока их инструменты безмолвствуют, но этот мужчина, казалось, и вовсе не собирался ни на чем играть. Заинтригованный, Демьен ждал, периодически поглядывая на него.

– А что за инструмент у того мужика? – не выдержав, спросил он у Макса. Взгляд то и дело возвращался в дальний правый угол сцены.

Когда дирижер подал знак, и мужчина наконец достал начищенную до блеска огромную трубу, они с Максом едва не грохнули, сгибаясь и прячась за перилами балкона.

Когда они вышли на улицу, не дожидаясь конца, дождь уже закончился. Лишь с деревьев падали редкие капли. Не особо спеша в отель, они вернулись пешком по бульвару Сен-Жермен и свернули на улицу Одеон.

– Может, еще куда заглянем? – предложил Макс, когда они шли мимо театра к улице Расин через мощенную булыжником площадь.

– Завтра же спектакль! Я и так проснусь с похмельем.

– О, надо же… Сколько вам лет, старикашечка?

Демьен засмеялся. – Через месяц двадцать… А тебе сколько?

– О-ля-ля, – пробормотал Макс, сокрушаясь. – Как не стыдно задавать подобные вопросы юной леди! – сказал он жеманно и вдруг одним махом заскочил на постамент колонны.

– Ты сдурел! – пораженно выпалил Демьен и пулей бросился к отелю. Не хватало только, чтобы их арестовали. Макс быстро догнал его и уже бежал впереди, успевая манерно припрыгивать и вилять задом.

Демьен ржал в голос, наблюдая за его ужимками. Кем бы Макс себя не считал, он был достаточно мускулистым и выносливым молодым мужчиной, хоть и говорил о себе порой в женском роде, то ли в шутку, то ли всерьез называя себя «королевой». Гибкий и сильный, он был одним из лучших танцоров в кабаре, за что его и пригласили участвовать в постановке. Он мог бесшумно и без усилий вскарабкаться по стене отеля, и Демьен, после многочасовых репетиций и изнуряющих нагрузок уже мало чем ему уступал.

Пьяные и веселые, они зашли за угол и, долго оглядываясь, смотрели по сторонам: не видит ли кто?

– Давай! – скомандовал Макс, подсаживая его и толкая вверх. Демьен ухватился за пожарную лестницу и, подтянувшись, залез выше, свешиваясь к перилам фальшивого балкона.

– Черт! Кто-то закрыл окно в моем номере! – просвистел он, задыхаясь от смеха.

– Давай лезь к моему!

– Вот блин…

Номер Макса находился на том же этаже, но немного дальше, и к нему еще предстояло подобраться по карнизу.

– Что-то мне не улыбается завтра в гипсе выступать… – бормотал Демьен, стараясь крепче держаться за решетки фальшбалконов, продвигаясь в приседе, чтобы часом никто не заметил.

– Хочешь, я мигом спущу тебя вниз и попробуешь войти через вестибюль?

– Непременно! Можно я буду первым?

Уже не в силах ржать, Демьен замер, повиснув на вытянутых руках и уткнувшись носом себе в плечо.

– Паль меня опять штрафанет, – продолжил он, – как в прошлый раз, за опоздание к отбою и за пьянство…

Смеясь и шикая, они залезли к Максу в номер и еще минуту сражались с портьерами.

– А прикинь, если Паль ходит по коридорам? – прошептал Демьен. – Может, это он и закрыл окно у меня в номере? Блин, и вся одежда мокрая! Он сразу все поймет!

– Давай раздевайся… Надень мой халат, типа ты в туалет ходил… И вот, замотай голову полотенцем.

– А ничего, что туалет у меня в номере?

– О мон дьё… Ладно, ты ходил вниз, занимался в тренажерке.

– Ага, решил потренироваться на ночь… типа мне мало дневных нагрузок, – стаскивая мокрые тряпки, пробормотал Демьен, и оба они осели на пол от смеха.

– Ты ходил в сауну! – Макс накинул ему на голову полотенце. – Все, оставляй одежду… Завтра утром я ее тебе еще до завтрака верну.

Придерживая халат и халабуду на голове, Демьен выскользнул за дверь и, оглянувшись, прискоком побежал в свой номер. Как он и думал, дверь была открыта. Ворвавшись и быстро убедившись, что никто его внутри не караулит, он скинул одежду на пол и в изнеможении залез под одеяло.

По телу прошла мелкая дрожь, он застонал и с наслаждением расслабился, отдаваясь долгожданному отдыху. Голова кружилась. Уже знакомые волнообразные покачивания уносили его, стоило закрыть глаза. Он был без сил. Но было легко...

Он почти адаптировался.

Чувствуя дыхание ночного ветра из приоткрытого окна, слыша редкие удары капель по подоконнику, Демьен вспоминал то утро, когда прибыл во Францию вместе с Сэм. О да, она сопровождала его до самого Парижа! В первый момент, сходя с траппа, следуя по городу на ждавшем их автомобиле, заново знакомясь с помощником режиссера и теми ребятами из труппы, кто, как и он, уже добрались до гостиницы со своим скудным скарбом, Демьен не верил в происходящее. Все было слишком нереальным, все было как во сне, словно не с ним… И дело было совсем не в том, мечтал ли он об этой возможности или совсем ее не хотел, и дело было не в городе – по большому счету, плевать ему было на Париж – просто все было слишком новым, незнакомым…

Сейчас же все стало почти своим: улицы и бульвары, кофейни, обелиски, фонари. Первые дни Париж напоминал о «Доминанте» и о Франце, о пересадке на вокзале во время пьянящей поездки в Бергамо с Эверардом… Но теперь Демьен уверенно бродил по городу, вкушая его и исследуя, как когда-то с плеером в ушах познавал Нью-Йорк.

В огромном европейском коллективе он был единственным американцем. Впрочем, как посмотреть! Ведь родился он и большую часть своей жизни прожил в Италии.

Половина актеров была франкофонской, другая часть говорила на английском. Демьен постепенно адаптировался и, чтобы лучше понимать режиссера, вспоминал азы, полученные от Франца еще в тринадцать лет.

Подбор труппы оказался весьма впечатляющим: артисты самых разных возрастов, типажей и комплекций. Была среди них даже оперная дива. Мужчины, женщины, характерные актеры в возрасте и совсем еще молодые, как он. Поначалу Демьен мог лишь догадываться, какое полотно решил соткать Леблон. Впрочем, свой сценарий он получил на руки сразу. В нем оказалось довольно мало слов, – вернее, это у него слов было не так уж много! – зато движений приходилось заучивать массу.

Первое время он чувствовал себя совершенно испуганным и растерянным. Как ребенок в торговом центре, родители которого внезапно куда-то исчезли. А вокруг было шумно и многолюдно, а вокруг кипела жизнь. На протяжении месяца они репетировали изо дня в день. Тренировки были изматывающими, но увлекательными. Они поглощали, заставляли выкладываться, забывая обо всем, даже о себе. Тоска по Эверарду была невыносимой, и тем желаннее становились его звонки. Однако постепенно работа захватила Демьена, и время, тянувшееся первую неделю невыносимо долго, вдруг полетело вереницей похожих дней.

Постановка почти полностью была построена на языке тела. Никогда в жизни ему еще не приходилось так интенсивно двигаться по восемь часов в день. И Демьен чувствовал, как это меняет его, каким легким и пружинистым становится тело, каким гибким и одновременно сильным. Иногда, после окончания репетиции, ему казалось, что стоит подпрыгнуть – и он зависнет в воздухе, как бумажный змей.

Слушая объяснения режиссера и безропотно вместе с другими актерами выполняя его просьбы, он как никогда отчетливо понимал, что актер – лишь инструмент для воплощения чьих-то задумок. Его опасения насчет Леблона совершенно улетучились: режиссеру просто не было до него дела. В труппе из пятидесяти человек он каждому уделял ровно столько внимания, сколько того требовал спектакль.

Держась поначалу отчужденно и не спеша ни с кем сближаться, Демьен постепенно привык к своим коллегам.

Они жили на сцене, и это было так классно! И все те потрясающие вещи, что они делали! Он не помнил подобной раскованности даже на уроках сценического мастерства. Это было необыкновенно! Пусть они не особо общались вне театральных подмостков, пусть говорили на разных языках, но на сцене они становились одним племенем. На сцене они действительно любили друг друга. Сцена излечивала, сцена дарила смысл. Таким свободным и счастливым он был только с Эверардом. И пусть сцена не могла заменить любимого и все те ощущения, что он дарил, она хоть ненадолго наполняла Демьена радостью и светом.

Несмотря на то, что репетировали они в Париже, премьера состоялась на театральном фестивале в Авиньоне. Окатывающий его жаром с головы до ног одуряющий опыт! Демьен переступал границы самого себя. И хотя нечто отдаленно похожее уже ставилось в школе – кажется, тема древнегреческой мифологии в современной обработке не теряла своей популярности – ничего подобного еще не происходило в его актерской жизни. Выходить на сцену совершенно голым оказалось не так уж страшно, особенно когда ровно то же самое делали твои коллеги. Напротив, это ощущалось таким естественным! Но озноб и эйфория все равно пронзали Демьена насквозь.

Первоначальная настороженность и отстраненность сменились доверием. Было просто невозможно делать все эти вещи на сцене вместе и не испытывать доверительной общности. Они были бандой! Они были сообщниками, преступниками против устоявшихся рамок.

Завтра им предстояло показать свою уже успевшую стать нашумевшей постановку в Париже. Это было только третье выступление, но из-за репетиций у Демьена возникало ощущение, что он работает с Леблоном уже целую вечность.

– Вот черт, кольцо! – Демьен вскинулся и, включив ночник, полез в столик. Боже, он едва не забыл! Судорожными движениями, пьяный и шокированный собственной легкомысленностью, он силился вдеть дорогой аксессуар. Кольцо вошло, и Демьен облегченно выдохнул. Закрутив шарик, он выключил свет и нырнул обратно под одеяло.

Теперь это стало ежедневным ритуалом: снимать кольцо днем, перед репетициями, и вдевать ночью, перед сном. Один раз за этим занятием его застал Макс, без зазрения совести ходивший везде, где ему заблагорассудится. Пока он был единственным в труппе, кто знал его секрет и обещал сохранить тайну даже под угрозой смерти.

Демьен улыбнулся и сквозь дрему сжал налившуюся томлением плоть. Потому что, когда он оставался один, он принадлежал Эверарду…

 

Лимузин сделал круг над площадью и опустился перед колоннадой театра «Одеон». Эверард посмотрел на Джулию и многозначительно ей подмигнул. Она улыбалась. Никто не знал, что они здесь… Демьен не знал! И это главное. Хотелось посмотреть на его выступление, не предупреждая.

Поддерживая Джулию за талию, Эверард поднялся вместе с ней по ступеням. Он чувствовал, как их сопровождают заинтересованные взгляды. Она была в облегающем золотом платье с американской проймой и струящимся шлейфом. Он – в костюме по последней моде, подчеркнуто сексуальном и очень черном.

Не задерживаясь в фойе, они прошли по лестнице на второй этаж и вышли в свою ложу. В огромном красном с позолотой зале было шумно, зрители рассаживались по местам. Эверард остановился у перил балкона, осматривая сцену, партер и посетителей в соседних ложах. В зале было несколько его ребят.

– Букет готов. Всё сделали, как вы и просили, – почтительно произнес появившийся в дверях Такехико. – Если вы не против, я съезжу за ним во время антракта.

– Конечно, – ответил Эверард, оборачиваясь. – Главное, чтобы он был здесь до окончания спектакля.

Джулия, расположившись в кресле, с интересом изучала цветной буклет с краткими сведениями о постановке, труппе и режиссере. Эверард с наслаждением рассматривал ее открытые плечи и элегантный абрис длинной шеи под золотыми нитями.

– Будешь шампанское? – спросил он, садясь рядом.

– Позже, – улыбнулась она, передавая ему буклет. – Может быть, в антракте.

Эверард бегло просмотрел информацию и фотографии. Демьена на них не было. Прошло почти полтора месяца с тех пор, как он его видел. В груди тянула сладостная тоска…

– Думаю, это нам не понадобится, – заметила Джулия, оценив театральный бинокль.

– Зависит от того, какие детали ты захочешь рассмотреть, – Эверард глянул на нее с обольстительной усмешкой.

Джулия перевела на него озорной взгляд, ее зеленые глаза горели.

– Ты очень красивая… – произнес он искушающим шепотом. – Жаль, что эти ложи не зашториваются. Думаю, во время антракта мы пойдем совсем не в буфет.

Джулия засмеялась и расслабленно хлопнула его по груди. Эверард поднял взгляд и увидел, как из другой ложи за ними наблюдает пожилая женщина.

– Похоже, эти бинокли нужны совсем не для того, чтобы смотреть на сцену, – заметил он вполголоса.

– Теперь ты знаменитость. Не надо было светиться на телевидении, – шутливо сказала Джулия и, выждав пару мгновений, посмотрела в ложу на другом краю зала. Любопытная незнакомка резко отвернулась.

– Интервью еще не показывали, – улыбнулся Эверард. – Так что всему виной твоя красота.

Когда свет в зале начал гаснуть, гомон зрителей на мгновение усилился и тут же пошел на спад.

– Представляешь, если он увидел нас раньше, чем мы его? – прошептала Джулия.

– Демьен? Со сцены – едва ли.

– Думаешь, актеры не подглядывают в зал до начала спектакля?

За спиной открылась дверь, и появился Такехико. Сохраняя отстраненный и почтительный вид, он молча присел в кресло чуть в стороне.

– Думаю, нет, – ответил жене Эверард. – Ведь он не ожидает нас здесь увидеть.

Зал погрузился в полумрак, и на сцене загорелись первые огни.

Постановка почти сразу начиналась с обнажения. Эверард с интересом смотрел, как с помощью скудных декораций, мастерской игры света, психоделической музыки, талантливого сочетания бессловесных действий и затяжных монологов на двух языках творилось завораживающее представление. Уже через пятнадцать минут спектакля он понял, что не может оторвать глаз, что заинтригован и поглощен.

Пожалуй, это было настоящее театральное искусство, во всем своем сумасшествии, эксперименте и авангарде. Актеры только то и делали, что обнажались, снимая жалкие хламиды, чтобы появиться в следующий раз в новом слабом подобии одежды и разоблачиться, перемазаться краской или блестками, чтобы отдаться безумию танца или просто безумию…

Труппа, казалось, испытывала на сцене самый настоящий катарсис.

Каким-то чудом, используя столь много обнаженной натуры и аллюзий на секс, гомосексуальность и многочисленные табу, режиссеру удавалось не скатиться в пошлость и моветон. Леблон явно балансировал на самой грани. Эверард пытался понять, чего же в постановке больше: китча или искусства. Но когда выбежавшие на сцену обнаженные актеры принялись откровенно танцевать, разбрасывая вокруг себя белые лепестки, искры пламени и кровь, Эверард откинулся в кресле, не в силах сдержать странное затапливающее вдохновение. Это было необыкновенно… Он покачал головой, еще не в силах поверить в то, что видит и испытывает.

– Он гениален, – шепнул Эверард, зная, что Джулия его слышит.

Сердце заходилось. Демьен танцевал в первых рядах, и это было потрясающе! Явно тот самый танец, о котором юноша говорил. Но теперь Демьен не испытывал ни малейшего стеснения. Глядя, как восторженно и самозабвенно он вместе с другими актерами отдается откровенным движениям, Эверард ощущал ликование и изысканное страдание. Он не мог отвести глаз.

Было бесконечно интересно смотреть на это действо, полное потайного, глубинного смысла. Диалог людей и богов, мужского и женского, гомосексуальность, табу и бездна подсознательного, архетипы, встреча анимы и анимуса и даже легенда об Эдипе.

И если поначалу Эверарду казалось, что происходящее рассчитано на эпатаж чувствительной публики, уже к середине спектакля он испытывал радость, что Демьену выпала удача поучаствовать в столь интересном проекте. Он видел, как это изменило его. Грудь затапливало новое странное чувство…

В постановке сквозили не только древнегреческие, но и древнеегипетские мотивы. Актеры были очень разными – встречались и довольно мужественные типажи, и весьма сексапильные женщины – но в какие-то моменты все они сливались в потрясающей андрогинности.

Похоже, не разоблачалась на сцене одна лишь оперная певица и престарелая французская звезда. Всем остальным приходилось появляться обнаженными либо раздеваться, и не раз. Но нагота казалась естественной и уже не воспринималась в сексуальном контексте.

Это было гениально! Поэзия нежности и жестокости в уникальном сплаве, порождающем красоту. Жизнь дневная и ночная. Не только секс, но и метаморфозы снов, кошмаров и сладостных грез. Путешествие в глубины психики и скрытых желаний. Это было так тонко и так умно, так раскованно, так потрясающе свежо! Противопоставление обычной жизни, с ее суетой, заботами и тщеславием, оккультному миру желания и смерти. Сама трагедия человеческой жизни.

Разговор белоснежно-белого, кроваво-красного и огненного в самом его непосредственном воплощении: в виде свечей, факелов и ламп. Ритуальная музыка сменялась современной, и на смену им приходили совершенно космические и вводящие в транс бинауральные ритмы мозговых волн. Периодически сцена наполнялась дымом и туманом.

Эверард смотрел спектакль, испытывая настоящее потрясение. Он надеялся, что постановка выйдет как минимум оригинальной и интересной, но происходящее на сцене превзошло все его ожидания.

– Это было потрясающе, – произнес он во время антракта.

– Досмотрим до конца? – Джулия глотнула шампанское. Эверард смотрел на нее, улыбаясь своей заговорщицкой улыбкой, и молчал. По ее восторженным глазам, по счастливому лицу он видел, что ей тоже представление пришлось по вкусу. О да, что бы ни писали критики, похоже, они с ней были такими же отчаянными и безрассудными безумцами, как и Леблон.

Когда они вернулись, Такехико ждал их в ложе с букетом. Что-то подобное они с Джулией уже дарили Демьену на выпускном концерте. Эверард надеялся, что тот вспомнит огромный шар из роз. Только на этот раз бутоны были нежного кремово-белого цвета…

– Пойдешь со мной? – спросил Эверард, когда спектакль окончился и бурные аплодисменты отгремели. Зрители медленно расходились, и зал пустел.

– Я буду ждать вас в машине, – она поцеловала его и поднялась с кресла. – Забирай его и поедем ужинать.

 

Идя по мраморным лестницам и коридорам старинного французского театра, Эверард еще раз придирчиво осмотрел букет. Розы источали изысканный аромат. Хотелось замедлить шаг, чтобы справиться с чувствами, и в то же время хотелось ускориться. Эверард точно знал, куда идет. Заплатив нужному человеку, он получил доступ к служебным помещениям, куда обычному зрителю вход был запрещен.

Повернув за угол, он разминулся с двумя девушками из труппы. За четыре часа представления лица актеров казались уже не просто знакомыми, а родными. Всё в нем было переполнено острым предчувствием. Он волновался? Предвкушал? Эверард усмехнулся, сдерживая желание глянуть в зеркало на противоположной стене, и вдруг замедлил шаг: из настежь открытых дверей гримерки доносился счастливый смех Демьена, и от этого звука щемило сердце. Такое острое, томительное чувство…

– Ну ты и шлюшка! – послышался голос еще одного парня, с ярко выраженным французским акцентом.

Эверард притормозил.

– …такой хорошенький, – продолжал второй актер. – Не задумывался, почему Леблон ставит тебя в самом центре и впереди всех?

– Да ну тебя! – смеялся Демьен.

Эверард стоял у стены рядом с дверным проемом, слушая их разговор. От голоса Демьена, от его смеха грудь наполняла настоящая мука, и жажда, и страсть. Отчаяние? Демьену было явно весело с этим парнем. Эверард никогда не слышал, чтобы тот так беззаботно смеялся и вел себя с кем-то, кроме него. Но нет, он не вел себя так даже с ним…

Прислонившись спиной к стене, Эверард видел в зеркале напротив их отражения. Он вспоминал происходившее на сцене и раскованную, самозабвенную игру его мальчика. Прошел всего какой-то месяц, но Эверард чувствовал, как сильно за это время изменился Демьен. Он казался по-настоящему свободным и счастливым. Разлука с ним явно шла Демьену на пользу…

Оттолкнувшись от стены, Эверард бесшумно и быстро ушел прочь от гримерки.

Уже перед самым выходом он заметил одну из артисток.

– Это вам, – с улыбкой протянул он ей букет. Девушка казалась тронутой, ошеломленной. Эверард видел, как расширились ее зрачки, как вспыхнули румянцем щеки.

– Вы прекрасны, – он одарил ее обаятельной улыбкой и ушел.

Лимузин ждал на стоянке.

– Поехали, – произнес он, сев в машину.

– Что случилось? – Джулия с изумлением и нескрываемой тревогой изучала его бесстрастное лицо. Эверард знал, что оно бесстрастно, он постарался сделать его таким.

– Всё в порядке. Поехали.


	147. Chapter 147

### 7

 

Он так сильно выкладывался физически и морально, что после представления чувствовал себя совершенно измотанным. Но уснуть сегодня не получалось: слишком насыщенный день, слишком много эмоций. Когда окончился спектакль, их еще дважды вызывали на бис. Это был успех!

Захватив в автомате холодный лимонный чай, Демьен завернул в общий холл на этаже. Актеры по большей части уже отдыхали в своих номерах, но Андре и Жози еще общались на диване, расслабленно прихлебывая что-то горячее из кружек.

В другом углу зала мерцала голограммная панель телевизора. Демьен мельком бросил на нее взгляд – и застыл в немом изумлении. Кровь ударила в голову. Он чувствовал пульсирующее головокружение и еще минуту ничего не слышал из-за шума в ушах.

На экране был Эверард!

Демьен не верил своим глазам, в голове за секунду пронеслись сотни мыслей. Он краснел, бледнел и не мог сдвинуться с места, забыв, где находится. Не замечая происходящего вокруг, он на ватных ногах подошел к телеку и, присев на пуфик, добавил звук.

Глаза его не обманули, это действительно был Эверард. Но как?! Как такое возможно?!.. Демьен моргал – изображение не исчезало. Какая-то передача… Он рыскал взглядом по панели в поисках подсказки, надеясь позже отыскать запись в Сети и еще раз посмотреть всё с начала (да что там! засмотреть до дыр!), но пока даже не мог понять, чей это канал. Молодая ведущая с зализанной вверх прической, сидя в кресле, мило беседовала со своим гостем, Эверардом Линтом (голограммная подпись периодически всплывала перед экраном, напоминая зрителям, кто в гостях).

Демьен смотрел и не верил! Неужели Эверард со своей любовью к секретности и закулисным играм, который даже для презентации «Фантазиса» привлек Жаклин, решил выйти на свет и дать интервью?!..

– Скажу вам честно, – приложив изящную руку к груди, с лучезарной улыбкой произнесла ведущая в платье цвета ультрамарина. – Я стала настоящей фанаткой «Фантазиса»! Это же что-то невероятное! Почему вы не выпустили его раньше?!

Оба они смеялись, беседа текла расслабленно и непринужденно. Демьен видел, какими восхищенными глазами девушка смотрит на своего гостя. Она и не пыталась или не могла скрыть симпатию, а возможно, даже притяжение. Но Демьена это сейчас почти не волновало, настолько увлеченно он глотал каждое слово, каждый жест любовника. С ума сойти, Эверард решил засветиться на телевидении!

– Ваша новинка сделала настоящий переворот в индустрии развлечений, – продолжала девушка. – Скажите, сколько лет ушло на разработку?

– Достаточно, чтобы убедиться в ее безопасности, – ответил Эверард.

Демьен смотрел на него и глупо улыбался, он ничего не мог с собой поделать.

– А все эти наноботы, о которых вы говорили, они действительно полностью выводятся из организма в течение пары часов?

– Всё верно, – Эверард обаятельно усмехнулся. – Если бы изобретение представляло какой-либо вред, Минздрав просто не дал бы нам выйти на рынок.

– Но как?! Как вам пришла в голову такая идея? – экзальтированно восхищалась ведущая. – Ваши магазины теперь просто забиты потрясающими приключениями! И каждый опыт ведь уникален, верно? Я, например, дважды пробовала «Средневековье», и у меня были два совершенно непохожих путешествия. В первый раз я попала на пир в какую-то скандинавскую таверну, во второй – гуляла по замку, вроде Анжерского…

– В третий раз вы точно попадете в Нойшванштайн, – смеялся Эверард. – Если бы вы ничего не знали об Анжерском замке, он бы вам никогда и не пригрезился. «Фантазис» лишь помогает в красках пережить то, что уже знакомо в том или ином виде.

– Но ведь я никогда не была в Анжерском замке! И тем более не пила пиво в средневековой таверне!

– Вы могли читать или слышать, возможно, видели фотографию краем глаза. Этого достаточно. Остальное сделают наночастицы и ваше воображение.

– Но опыт каждый раз уникальный!

– Безусловно. И у каждого человека он будет своим. Чем и интересно.

– О да! Сначала капсулы симуляции, теперь – «Фантазис». Это же… Боже, я попробовала почти всё, что предлагают ваши магазины, и, признаться, не собираюсь останавливаться! Вы планируете расширять линейку предлагаемых продуктов?

– Конечно, – улыбался Эверард. – Это еще далеко не всё, на что способен я и моя компания.

– О, я в этом нисколько не сомневаюсь! – девушка заразительно смеялась, глядя на него горящими глазами.

– Но правда, Эверард, – продолжала она, напуская на себя серьезный и доверительный вид. – Как вам пришла в голову такая идея? Почему вы решили подарить нам эту мечту?

– Я не вижу в этом ничего необычного. Человеку свойственно любопытство и желание узнать, что скрывается за пределами известного, стремление расширить границы восприятия, – ответил Эверард. – В разных исторических и культурных реалиях для этого использовались свои инструменты. Но поверьте, всегда находились безумцы, готовые шагнуть за грань познаваемого и поделиться своими находками с остальными.

– Вы имеете в виду психоделические эксперименты? Какие-нибудь вещества, волшебные зелья? – смеялась она.

– Либо ритмы, повторяющиеся слова, депривация сна, особое воздействие света…

– О да! – охотно подхватила ведущая. – Кажется, в прошлом веке были популярны цифровые звуки, которые позволяли менять восприятие? Или вот «Машина сновидений»?.. Постойте, – она заглянула в карточку. – Ее же изобрел не кто иной, как Уильям Берроуз?

– Вы явно готовились к передаче, – смеялся Эверард, и у Демьена заходилось сердце. Боже, каким он был потрясающим! Каким чертовски обаятельным!

Неотрывно глядя на голограммную панель, Демьен не заметил, как в холле появился Макс.

– Прикинь, Эльзе сегодня обломился шикарный букет, – произнес он, обрабатывая ногти пилочкой. – Она чуть не уписалась на радостях. Даже забыла узнать, как зовут ее поклонника… И сделан явно на заказ. М-м, да… Я здесь только одно ателье знаю, где делают такие букеты.

– Да тише ты! – не выдержал Демьен. – Я передачу смотрю, между прочим!

– Да? А что там? – Макс остановился и добрую минуту молчал, пытаясь вникнуть в происходящее на экране.

– Что-то я ничего не пойму… – пробормотал он. – Ты знаешь, кто это?

– Это Эверард Линт, изобретатель и бизнесмен, – Демьен густо покраснел.

– О боже, – Макс манерно сложил ладони, внимательно глядя то на экран, то на него. – И что же он изобретает?

– Ну, разное… О «Фантазисе» слышал? – сражаясь с бешеным стуком сердца и сумасшедшим смущением, Демьен старался напустить на себя равнодушный вид.

– Ах нет, дурью я не увлекаюсь.

– Это не дурь, – обиделся Демьен.

Макс заинтересованно его рассматривал и продолжал работать пилочкой, периодически поглядывая на экран.

– Ты смотришь на него, словно влюбленный кот, – наконец изрек он свой вердикт. – Кумир, что ли?

– Да, – чувствуя, как полыхает лицо, ответил Демьен.

– М-м-м… Чувствую, тут что-то большее, – с подозрением протянул Макс.

– Ш-ш-ш! – пряча смущение, Демьен наклонился вперед.

– Так-так. Давай, дорогуша, рассказывай.

– Потом, дай послушать!

– Так-так-так… – Максимильен покрутил пилочкой и с усмешкой пошел дальше, демонстративно виляя накачанным задом. Уже заворачивая за угол, он посмотрел на Демьена и многозначительно погрозил ему пальцем.

 

Демьен не мог спать. Истома полыхала в нем отравой. Прячась от самого себя, он сжимал ладонью член и стонал в подушку. Ему отчаянно хотелось ощутить мучительное, затапливающее проникновение. Хотя бы просто засунуть в себя пальцы с мыслями об Эверарде… Как давно это было. Тренировки, репетиции – и он почти забыл обо всем. Поначалу сил не хватало даже толком раздеться перед сном. Не зная, чего ждать от труппы, он не брал с собой ничего такого из тайной комнаты. И если первое время после прибытия ему еще хотелось тайком прогуляться в местный секс-шоп, то потом им овладела странная робость. Он даже находил удовольствие в этом томительном смущении. Но стоило увидеть Эверарда – и внутри разверзлась бездна. Демьен вновь горел. Он не владел собой, он не мог остановиться…

Боже, он сходил с ума!.. Закрывал глаза – и вновь видел лицо Эверарда. Тело пронзала мучительная дрожь. Демьен хотел разрядки, но не находил ее. Мечтал позвонить любовнику, но боялся разбудить… Который там час в Нью-Йорке?

Лежа грудью на постели, стоя на коленях, он подставлял задницу воображаемому любовнику и отчаянно дрочил.

– М-м-м!.. – стонал он, жмурясь и уплывая в фантазии. Сладостные мурашки бежали по коже. Он представлял, как Эверард проводит языком по его трепещущему отверстию, как приставляет член и давит головкой.

– С-с!.. а-а…

Анус судорожно сжимался от жажды, ладонь становилась всё более влажной. Демьен так ярко представлял себе это, что почти ощущал проникновение, и всё настойчивее двигал рукой.

– А-а! – наконец острое наслаждение пронзило его молнией. – Боже… – он содрогнулся в сладостном спазме и в изнеможении растянулся на постели.

Ветер лизал влажную от испарины кожу. Демьен бездумно смотрел в полумрак. Ладонь была липкой от семени.

Он вроде бы должен был немного расслабиться, но по телу гуляло всё то же нервозное напряжение: чем дольше тянулась разлука, тем тревожнее становилось на душе. Вытерев ладонь и член, Демьен зашвырнул скомканную салфетку под кровать и вновь растянулся на постели. Он не позволял себе ни о чем думать. Знал лишь, что отчаянно хочет к Эверарду.

 

Ночью – или прошло всего пару часов? – дверь открылась, и в номер тихо, с оглядкой проскользнул Макс.

– Только не говори, что уже спишь, – прошептал он, без зазрения совести ныряя к нему под одеяло.

– М-м, чего ты хочешь? – сонно пробурчал Демьен, переворачиваясь на спину.

– Я заинтригован! Я не могу уснуть! – Макс обнял его, укладываясь рядом. – Ну давай, расскажи мне о своем физике.

– Он не физик, – смущенно засмеялся Демьен. – Он химик.

– Ну какая разница! Как ты вообще о нем узнал?

– Он известная персона, ты чего, – решил рискнуть Демьен.

– Серьезно? – удивился Макс, кладя голову ему на плечо. – Странно, что я его раньше не видел…

Демьен напряженно молчал, глядя в сторону.

– Значит, он твой кумир, – Макс обнимал его, задумчиво поглаживая по груди. Демьен чувствовал, как от одного лишь разговора об Эверарде, заходится сердце и становится трудно дышать.

– Ты с ним когда-нибудь пересекался в реале? Или только по телеку видел?

– Один раз, – облизнув губы, соврал Демьен.

– О-ля-ля! – выдохнул Макс, поднимаясь на локте. – Так вот как ты о нем узнал! Расскажи.

– На одном приеме, – Демьен сглотнул. – Я играл в бродвейском спектакле, а он был спонсором. После премьеры мы собрались всем коллективом, и он там тоже был…

– Мон дьё, да ты весь обмираешь, когда говоришь о нем!

Демьен улыбался, глядя в сторону освещенного уличными огнями окна. Странная экзальтация расцветала в груди неоном. Он едва дышал.

– Кажется, кто-то влюблен, – Макс заглянул ему в лицо. – М-м-м, я обожа-а-аю любовные истории! – протянул он упоенно. – Ты должен обо всем мне рассказать!

Демьен засмеялся. – Да больше и рассказывать особо нечего…

– Вы с ним разговаривали? Или ты только со стороны его видел?

– Разговаривали… – сходя с ума от томительного волнения, прошептал Демьен. Эта тема сводила его с ума! Говорить об Эверарде, не раскрывая, по сути, ничего, было так возбуждающе…

– Давай рассказывай всё! Ну же! – нетерпеливо заерзал Макс. – Какой он? О чем вы говорили?

– Я, вообще-то, уже не помню, – сочинял на ходу Демьен. – Он когда подошел ко мне, у меня всё вообще переклинило. Земля просто ушла из-под ног, тело стало ватным…

– О мон дьё... – со стоном выдохнул Макс.

– Так что я не помню, о чем мы с ним говорили. Помню только его лицо, его глаза… – Демьен облизнул пересохшие губы, глотая неровное дыхание. – Это как с богом говорить.

– Господи… – прошептал Макс. – Почему ты не взял его номер телефона?! Или не дал свой? Он же прямо к тебе подошел! Ведь не просто так, я думаю.

– Не знаю, – вздохнул Демьен. – Растерялся.

– А ты бы согласился, если бы он предложил? – Макс многозначительно выгнул брови. – Ты бы хотел с ним…? Ну, ты понимаешь.

– Да… наверное, – прошептал Демьен хрипло.

– О-о-о, – протянул Макс, внимательно его рассматривая. Повисла пауза. Демьен не выдержал и повернул голову, глядя ему в лицо. В полумраке глаза приятеля казались намного более серьезными и взрослыми, чем Демьен привык видеть. Он помнил этот взгляд. Когда-то Брэдли смотрел на него подобным образом: как-то по-новому, словно на незнакомца, словно знал о нем больше, чем Демьену того хотелось.

– А между нами куда больше общего, чем я думал, – наконец, нарушая неловкую паузу, произнес Макс и приник к нему, шутливо поглаживая по животу.

– Только попробуй! – засмеялся Демьен, отодвигаясь.

– О, ну что ты так волнуешься? – примирительно отмахнулся Максимильен, ложась на спину. – Ты же знаешь, с кем имеешь дело… Если только не хочешь сам попробовать сверху. Я бы мог притвориться твоей подружкой, – в обычной своей комичной манере говорил он. – Подушкой мне лицо прикроешь – и даже не почувствуешь разницу.

Демьен содрогался от смеха.

Они успокоились, и сверкающий неоном полумрак ночи вновь напомнил о себе.

– Почему ты так серьезно всё воспринял? – после короткого молчания спросил Макс, переворачиваясь на бок и вновь по-приятельски его обнимая. – Мы ведь друзья…

– Ага, был у меня уже друг, – тихо ответил Демьен.

– И что?

– Вроде бы тоже шутки, дружба, общение. Потом накурил меня, гад, и чуть не изнасиловал.

– О… – Макс изумленно отдернул руку, изображая потрясение. – Ну я-то совершенно не насильник, ты же знаешь… Хотя не отказался бы быть изнасилованным.

Он растянулся на спине, мечтательно потирая себя по накачанной груди.

– Ты даже не представляешь, как тебе повезло, – прошептал он после короткого молчания. – Встретиться со своим кумиром! М-м-м… Многие об этом только мечтают.

– А у тебя есть кумир? – тихо спросил Демьен.

– Есть, но они уже все мертвы.

– О… Прости.

– Чего ты извиняешься, дурашка? – засмеялся Макс. – Я же с ними лично знаком не был.

Демьен улыбался. В комнате воцарилась комфортная тишина. Он слышал глубокое дыхание Макса, но нарушать затянувшееся молчание не было никакого желания. По потолку ползли светотени пролетающих мимо машин.

– Я бы, наверное, всё ему позволил, – едва дыша, шепотом признался Демьен. Он захлебывался от этой странной исповеди: полуправды, полулжи. Рассказывать об Эверарде, в общем-то, постороннему человеку оказалось так упоительно захватывающе. Странная мольба пронзала его насквозь. Грудь распирало. В надежде продлить этот опыт вдруг захотелось пойти в церковь и как когда-то рассказать обо всем священнику… Только теперь ему действительно было в чем исповедаться. Но он не сделает этого: слишком рискованно и глупо.

Демьен смотрел на отблески иллюминации и понимал, что мог бы говорить о любовнике часами. И в этот поздний мистический час Эверард казался ему по-настоящему далеким и недоступным, недосягаемо прекрасным кумиром.

 

Позже он растолкал Макса и под предлогом, что может спать только в одиночестве, отправил его в другой номер. Дружба дружбой, но ночевать рядом они не будут. После Брэдли он не мог до конца довериться ни одному приятелю, каким бы славным тот ни был.

Следующим утром, стоя у перил фальшбалкона, он пил ароматный кофе и наблюдал за движением транспорта. Из окон их отеля виднелась часть площади Одеон и колонны театра. Сегодня у труппы был выходной, но в самом театре представления не прекращались. Демьен со странной ревностью смотрел, как к старинному зданию прибывают такси. Из головы не шло увиденное накануне интервью.

Посмотрев на часы, он вернулся в номер, спешно натянул джинсы и, рассовав по карманам мобильник и портмоне, осторожно высунулся за дверь.

Через пятнадцать минут он уже ехал на трамвае в первый в Париже и пока единственный фирменный магазин «Фантазис». Один, без Макса. Не хотелось ничего объяснять.

Магазин оказался стильным бутиком с высокими красочными стеллажами и электронным гидом. Своей многообещающей и таинственной атмосферой он вдруг напомнил Демьену хипповые лавки Нью-Йорка, где в залитом кислотным освещением полумраке можно было купить карты Таро, доску Банджи, рок-н-рольные флаги, значки любимых групп, курительную трубку с растафарианской символикой или ароматизированный табак для кальяна.

Здесь же всё было упорядоченно и стильно, но так же волнующе и непринужденно. Зеркальные вставки между стеллажами усиливали иллюзию сказочного приключения, таинственного зазеркалья. Огромные голографические табло под потолком демонстрировали сочные ролики с атмосферами «Фантазиса». Ряды капсул в стильных упаковках с сопроводительной информацией предлагались в своих тематических стеллажах, над каждым из которых мерцала голограммная панель, и можно было уточнить любые интересующие вопросы.

В дальнем углу бутика стоял уже знакомый Демьену белый саркофаг. «Технология по сухому», – вспомнил он слова Эверарда. Рядом, уткнувшись в гаджеты, ждали своей очереди несколько местных пижонов с зализанными гелем волосами.

Окинув их взглядом, Демьен вернулся к стеллажам. Он как сейчас помнил свой первый «фантазийный» опыт: морское побережье, изысканный песок и ночь, и треск костра. Соленые поцелуи и влагу в заплетенных волосах. Всё было так реально! О, как причудливо работала его фантазия! Как беспечно он тогда всем этим пренебрег. И как согласен был сейчас даже на это.

_Но он знал, чего хочет и зачем сюда пришел…_

Большинство стендов располагали стандартным набором: море, лес, космос, пустыня, миражи, полярные сияния, средневековые замки, атмосфера клуба, полеты, гонки… Рядом, с пометкой «стандарт-плюс», лежали капсулы для более продвинутых пользователей: «Рок-н-ролл», «Полеты с драконом», «Битва богов», «Декаданс», «Блюз синей бабочки», «Нефритовая ящерица», «Черная магия», «На Луну и обратно».

И совсем необычные переживания предлагались в разделе «экстра», по завышенной цене и с предупреждением, что принимающий ознакомлен с инструкцией и сам несет ответственность за свои фантазии. «Погружение в фиолетовый», «Знакомство с темнотой», «Пурпур», «Экзистенция», «Жажда красного», «Изысканный серый», «Глубокий синий», «Мистический зеленый»… Аннотации к этой серии казались не менее загадочными, чем сами названия.

Демьен колебался. И чем дольше он изучал стеллажи, тем сильнее хотелось набрать всего и побольше. Всплывающие голограммные надписи на каждом шагу предупреждали о возможном изнеможении, если принять несколько капсул подряд, но он не мог удержаться. Выбрав пять разных упаковок, он направился к кассе.

– Вы знаете, что их нельзя употреблять сразу? – вежливо спросил его робот.

– Это так серьезно? – расстроился Демьен.

– Не пытайтесь принять больше трех капсул подряд. Если почувствуете изнеможение, возьмите выходной. Сделайте между приемами сутки перерыва. Обратите внимание: наноботы разных серий блокируют действие друг друга. Если принять больше трех капсул, «путешествий» не будет. Прочитайте инструкцию.

На панели высветилась сумма. Стоил «Фантазис» прилично. Но Демьен особо не расстраивался: недавно им выдали зарплату, и она тоже была приличной, как и обещала Лизи. Миллионером он не стал – деньги уходили подозрительно быстро, – однако на всё хватало. И как бы они с Максом ни кутили, финансы на карточке магическим образом не переводились… Впрочем, Демьен догадывался почему.

По дороге в отель, его сжигало нетерпение. Он знал, чего хочет, и размышлял, какая из капсул быстрее приведет его в желанное место.

По возвращению Демьен быстро заглянул в кафе, затем в рекреацию – и обнаружил Макса в холле. Тот, обмахиваясь веером, мило беседовал с француженками из труппы.

– Так, ко мне в ближайшее время не заходить! – выпалил Демьен, пряча за спиной фирменный пакетик.

– Ты чего такой взволнованный? – обернулся Макс. – Куда исчез с утра пораньше?

– Надо было… Не заходи пока.

Запершись и на всякий случай подперев дверь спинкой стула, Демьен запрыгнул на кровать и вытрусил капсулы на покрывало. Он предвкушал! Сердце заполошно колотилось.

Каждый «Фантазис» находился в своей стильной упаковке, с аннотацией и инструкцией. Он любовно разворачивал их и жалел, что не взял больше. «Море», «Декаданс», «Рок-н-ролл», «Блюз синей бабочки» или «Знакомство с темнотой»? Рассматривая купленные препараты, Демьен вспоминал стеллажи в магазине и мечтал попробовать всё остальное.

Он обязательно это сделает, но сначала хотелось воплотить свою задумку: самое тайное, обжигающее, сокровенное его переживание… Он маниакально мечтал повторить этот опыт, только не знал, как к нему подобраться.

Может, попробовать с берега моря? Попасть на генуэзское побережье и уже оттуда попытаться как-то добраться до особняка Фернандо? Хватит ли ему времени и целеустремленности?..

Демьен взял другой пакетик – «Знакомство с темнотой». Покусывая губу, он задумчиво и почти с интимным упоением рассматривал черную упаковку. « _Что там, в темноте?_ – пробежался он глазами по аннотации. – _Что-то пугающее? Или что-то таинственное? Может быть, искушающее? Для каждого из нас – что-то свое._

_Боитесь ли вы своей сексуальности или смерти? Или собственных табу?_

_Погружение в мир неизвестного или знакомство с запретной частью самого себя? Может быть, сама Вечность?_

_Так что там, в темноте?.._ »

Демьена пронзил восторг. Это именно то, что ему нужно! Самое запретное и сладостное воспоминание. Открыв захваченную в автомате бутылку воды, он долгую минуту рассматривал прозрачную капсулу с черно-графитовыми гранулами и редкими вкраплениями перламутра. Сердце сжимало волнение и уже испытанное им однажды сверхъестественное узнавание творения Эверарда.

Запив препарат водой, Демьен задернул шторы и, не раздеваясь, растянулся поверх постели. Затаив дыхание, он старательно всматривался в темноту под веками, но пока не видел ничего особого.

Он думал о месте, в котором хотел оказаться. О месте и времени, о доме Фернандо, о той ночи, самой первой, судьбоносной… Краски сгущались, и скоро Демьен с удивлением обнаружил себя в неосвещенном коридоре. Он шел, тьма расступалась перед ним клубами пронзительно-черных облаков. «Дом Фернандо! Дом Фернандо!» – повторял он взволнованно, словно мантру. Но по ощущению странного испуга уже знал, что оказался в другом месте. Он осторожно крался, ступая босыми ногами по прохладному полу. На фоне темноты особенно ярко выделялась его белая футболка и детские трусы, которых он у себя не помнил, однако сам он был всё тем же двадцатилетним Демьеном.

Из-под двери пробивался слабый свет. Тишину разбивали звуки чьей-то страсти. Прислушиваясь, Демьен различал в них женские стоны и всхлипы. Неужели Марго и Фернандо в ту ночь были вместе? Но откуда бы он узнал об этом?.. Тело сковывала странная жуть. Он не мог понять, почему происходящее наполняет его таким испугом, таким бесконтрольным детским ужасом.

Приоткрыв дверь, Демьен вышел в новое место – более освещенный, хотя всё такой же тусклый коридор. Ничего необычного: перила и лестница вниз. Что-то подобное он видел и в особняке Линтов, и в доме Фернандо. Но это было совсем другое жилище, одновременно чужое и знакомое. И от этой необъяснимой узнаваемости Демьена бросало в дрожь.

С лестницы открывался вид на гостиную и кухню, где на столе лежала молодая темноволосая женщина, смутно знакомая, как и всё здесь, а на женщине – мужчина. Пара страстно занималась сексом. В этих двоих не было ничего необычного. Демьен смотрел на них с легким отупением, не понимая, к чему ему всё это привиделось.

Но вот она заметила его, и лицо ее окрасилось стыдом и испугом.

– Зайка, тебе что-то приснилось? – выдохнула она виновато.

Голос ее прожег Демьена насквозь. Он изумленно всхлипнул, отступая. Он был маленьким, совсем крошечным. И она была еще жива. Теперь он точно знал, кто эта женщина. Лежащий на ней мужчина поднял голову, оборачиваясь, и Демьен вздрогнул от ужаса: это был дьявол! Именно такой, каким он всегда его себе представлял: с рогами и зловещим красным лицом.

Испытывая крайнюю степень шока, Демьен бросился наутек.

Едва ли мужчина был в маске. Скорее, его детское воображение или более поздние католические страхи так трансформировали лицо незнакомца. Кто это был? Его отец? Или другой какой поклонник Кристины? Но теперь это было совершенно неважно. Демьен ненавидел ее! Думал о своей матери и испытывал необъяснимый гнев. Ему было уже не до Эверарда и не до сладостных воспоминаний. Хотелось вырваться отсюда, покончить с неудачным опытом. Какого черта ему всё это привиделось?!

Вновь попав во мрак, он в бешенстве бросился вперед – и оказался на улице. Его окружала ночь. Он был собой, в той же одежде, в какой принимал «Фантазис». Сквозь густой туман пробивался свет фонарей, окрашивая безлюдную улицу в цвета отчаяния. Демьен расстроенно пересек площадь. Совсем не этого он хотел…

Он мечтал снова встретиться с Эверардом, хотел познать его, как в первый раз… Что если всё происходившее в ту ночь он принял полностью и безоговорочно, а Темнота вытаскивала из него совсем другие вещи, о которых он уже и не помнил или предпочел забыть?..

Засунув руки в карманы джинсов, Демьен свернул на боковую улицу. Взгляд упал на припаркованный под фонарем мотоцикл с бензиновым двигателем – и сердце екнуло. Такой же байк был на старой фотографии, что висела когда-то в его спальне, – единственной на тот момент фотографии Эверарда в его апартаментах. Под стеной, окутанные полумраком и туманом, целовались два молодых парня в кожаных куртках: блондин и брюнет. Испытывая новую волну шока, теперь куда более приятного, Демьен уже знал, кто эти двое. С ума сойти! Он так хотел увидеть Эверарда, каким тот был в его годы. Вот ведь черт! А ведь и правда: им обоим сейчас было по двадцать.

Впрочем, пока Эверард был скрыт во мраке. Демьен видел лишь его укороченные пряди, длиной чуть ниже скул, и его руки. Свет фонаря выхватывал пальцы, когда он зарывался в светлые волосы другого парня, когда притягивал его к себе за задницу. И Демьен знал, кого он обнимает, хотя в какой-то момент ему казалось, что это он сам там, с высветленными волосами. Но нет: фигура была другой, и парень этот был немного выше…

Впрочем, откуда он мог знать, как выглядит Билли, если всё это, по идее, происходило еще до его рождения? Демьен вспомнил фотографии, давным-давно показанные Францем. Как же всё это было реально! Фантастика! Пожалуй, еще достовернее и ярче, чем сама реальность…

Однако скоро на смену первому восторгу пришла жгучая ревность. Мало ему было рассказов любовника, теперь еще и видеть всё это воочию! Грудь обожгло пожарищем, и в ту же секунду Билли обернулся к нему. Демьен жадно глянул на Эверарда – но того уже не было. Был только Билли, и они смотрели друг на друга в упор.

Демьен не знал, как себя вести. Почему тет-а-тет с Билли? Почему не с юным Эверардом?

Билли просто стоял, глядя на него, позволяя себя рассматривать, и ничего не говорил. Демьен нервничал, пораженный, что так достоверно видит этого знакомого незнакомца. Глядя на его юношеское лицо, полное самоуверенности и озорства, на легкую ямочку на подбородке и губы, готовые в любой момент растянуться в лучезарной улыбке, Демьен испытывал странное чувство узнавания, волнения и боли. Он не знал почему.

Понимая, что со стороны Билли едва ли последуют какие-либо действия, Демьен тронулся с места. Всё верно: пораженный достоверностью и объемом переживаемого, он едва не забыл, что всё происходящее – только его фантазия. Не спрашивая разрешения, Демьен дотронулся до лица Билли – кожа была теплой и нежной, – провел по пшеничным волосам – золотистые ресницы дрогнули, серо-зеленые глаза слегка прикрылись, словно от тайного наслаждения, – и в этот момент Демьен отчетливо понял, что Билли уже нет в живых.

– Ты ревновал его? – прошептал он еле слышно.

– Да, – ответил тот, озорно улыбаясь. – Я сходил по нему с ума.

– Но теперь он мой! – прошипел Демьен неожиданно для самого себя, и губы Билли изогнулись в веселой усмешке.

Демьен отстранился от него и с вызовом направился к мотоциклу. Не сводя взгляда со своего визави, он сел на байк. Повернув ключ в замке зажигания, Демьен переключил передачу на «нейтраль», нажал кнопку стартера и, услышав рокот мотора, победоносно оглянулся на Билли. Но того уже не было.

Зажав рычаг сцепления, Демьен с досадой втопил педаль переключения передач и добавил оборотов.

Вот черт! Он же никогда сам не ездил на таких мотоциклах! Да и вообще ни на каких. Как он сумел завести мотор? Но тело словно само знало, что делать. Демьен плавно отпустил рычаг сцепления и тронулся с места. Уже не испытывая былой уверенности и с трудом удерживая равновесие, он медленно проехал целый квартал, пока не почувствовал себя ужасно глупо. Какого черта он делал? Лишь даром растрачивал драгоценное время.

Бросив байк посреди дороги, Демьен оглянулся, пытаясь понять, где находится. В Париже или в Нью-Йорке? Может быть, в Нижнем Бергамо? Улицы казались незнакомыми. Темные и безлюдные, заполненные туманом и тишиной, они словно погружали его в созерцание, в глубину. Он уже не надеялся попасть в дом Фернандо. Сквозь туман прорисовался неф кафедрального собора. Демьен ощутил пробежавший по коже мороз. Еще вчера он так дерзко мечтал рассказать священнику о своей любви к Эверарду, сейчас же, пережив потрясение от двух странных встреч, уже не чувствовал былого куража.

Внутри собора было тихо и безлюдно. У алтаря в стеклянных подсвечниках горели свечи. Полумрак под сводом казался живым и навевал подспудную жуть. Сдерживая желание выскочить на улицу, Демьен двинулся к исповедальне. Кроме него в церкви не было ни души. Задернув штору, он присел на скамью и вздохнул, откинув голову на стенку. Что он искал, когда принял эту странную капсулу? Похоже, он оказался не готов к подобному опыту. Надо было начинать с чего-то попроще…

Вдруг окошко в перегородке открылось, и Демьен подскочил от неожиданности.

– Благословите меня, Отец, ибо я согрешил, – пробормотал он машинально, бухаясь на колени и крестясь.

– В чем же твой грех, сын мой? – прозвучал в ответ сверхъестественный рокочущий голос.

– Я… – Демьен с суеверным ужасом вглядывался в сумрак за решетчатой перегородкой, пытаясь рассмотреть фигуру в темном капюшоне. – Я люблю мужчину… – сглотнул он. – И уже давно.

– Твой грех невелик, – всё тем же сверхъестественным голосом рассмеялся загадочный некто. – Бог простит.

Демьен не выдержал и резко сдвинул в сторону решетчатую перегородку. Из другой части исповедальни, сняв капюшон, на него смотрел Эверард. Демьен охнул и, выскочив, распахнул штору второй кабинки. Но, как он и предчувствовал, внутри его ждала лишь темнота. И темнота наполняла теперь собор, грозясь поглотить и нивелировать весь окружающий мир.

Демьена охватило отчаяние, он бросился из церкви вон, но вдруг провалился в тартарары, поглощенный тьмой и мраком. Объятый ужасом, он бесконечно падал вниз, в непроглядную, глубокую бездну. Неожиданно его стремительный полет затормозили хаотично протянутые во все стороны сверкающие алмазные нити. Задев сначала одну, потом другую, он в итоге попал в самую их гущу и, пытаясь выбраться, лишь сильнее увяз.

– Да что же это?!..

Сердце выскакивало из груди, бездна под ним была чудовищно бесконечной, и всё происходящее казалось до того реальным, что мысль о скором прекращении действия капсулы ничуть не успокаивала. К тому же, он был здесь не один.

Демьен чувствовал чье-то мощное и пугающее присутствие. Пытаясь выбраться, он стонал и метался в эластичной шелковой паутине, и стоны его отражались от невидимых стен гулким эхом. От каждого движения нити всё сильнее затягивались, обволакивая его тело, вонзаясь в самые чувствительные точки, словно узелки шибари, возбуждая и сводя с ума. Он был нагим и распятым. Он не мог повернуться и посмотреть на ту незримую силу, что наблюдала за ним.

Что-то сдвинулось с места, воздух пришел в движение. Демьен почувствовал, как нити, опутывающие его ноги, натягиваются, заставляя бедра разойтись в стороны. Что-то темное и могущественное приближалось к нему, искривляя пространство, что-то скрытое во мраке и пугающее, что-то смертельно разрушительное и вечное, как сама жизнь. Демьену казалось, что это сам Люцифер! Темная фигура, могущественный бог, что появляется из пещер и разломов, что похищает и насилует, что потрясает самые незыблемые основы личности. Сет, Шива, Аид! Танатос и Эрос в одной ипостаси!

И чем ближе приближалась эта могущественная энергия, сгущенная до сверкающей черноты, тем отчетливее разгоралось возбуждение, затмевая собой даже страх. Демьен дрожал, уже готовый ко всему. И этот кто-то, трансформировавшись в нечто более знакомое, наклонился над ним, обнимая, целуя в плечо. Демьен обмяк, узнавая повадки.

– Расслабься, – прошептал Эверард. – Расслабься и больше ни о чем не думай…

И Демьен растворился в окончательном приятии. Черт возьми, это была совсем не та ночь и уж точно не дом Фернандо, но это было именно то, что он искал!

Захлебываясь стоном, Демьен ощутил сладостное проникновение. Всё его тело было объято трепетом, и едва он забылся в долгожданных объятиях, как сдерживающие его веревки исчезли, и он с криком провалился в темноту, чтобы через мгновение вновь оказаться в черном коридоре, с которого всё начиналось. Но хотя сам он был всё тем же, у него было четкое ощущение, что на этот раз он точно попал в дом Фернандо.

Он вновь увидел свет из-под двери и, войдя, оказался в руках своего любовника. Теперь Демьену было наплевать, что это иллюзия. Он таял в объятиях Эверарда, он сходил с ума.

– Я повсюду искал тебя, – прошептал Демьен, испытывая легкое смущение, словно разговаривал сам с собой, но с готовностью поддался и лег на кровать. Стоя на коленях между его раздвинутых ног, Эверард мечтательно рассматривал его при свете ночника и неторопливо снимал с себя рубашку.

Демьен спешно стаскивал свои короткие шорты и футболку, не в силах сморгнуть или хотя бы на миг отвести глаза от его лица. Было уже всё равно, что наконец удалось попасть в свою старую комнату, в которой он когда-то лишился невинности, что интерьер и даже их одежда повторяется с пугающей точностью, что Эверард тоже здесь. Демьен просто наслаждался его присутствием, не пытаясь повторить прошлое. И да, он чувствовал, что Эверард действительно здесь, что это нечто большее, чем просто игра его воображения. Демьен видел, как во все стороны от любовника расходятся излучения энергии. Это было похоже на фрактальные вихри, стихийные и исполненные гармонии. Словно на фоне его плотного тела моментами прорисовывались прозрачные атрибуты и символы: светящиеся голограммы чакр, звезды, искры и языки пламени, рога, порой превращающиеся в лунный серп, и переплетающиеся волокна света. Они вспыхивали чуть ярче, когда Эверард двигался, и вновь пропадали, становясь почти невидимыми. Демьен был очарован и поражен. Едва дыша, он смотрел на любовника и подрагивал от предельного напряжения всех чувств.

Раздевшись, Эверард, как ни в чем не бывало, с улыбкой наклонился и поцеловал его живот. Волосы шелковой волной соскользнули на грудь. Он уже втягивал ртом напряженную плоть, раздвигая его ноги. Демьен стонал, зарываясь в иссиня-черную гриву пальцами, вновь вспоминая первую ночь. В теле бушевали потоки энергии. Он обнимал любовника, упиваясь ласками, и видел расходящиеся от него во все стороны эманации света.

Вдруг опять подступила темнота, забирая у него зрение, ощущения и Эверарда, оставляя с одним лишь чувством невыносимого желания. Демьен издал мучительный стон, понимая, что на этот раз это действительно всё: сеанс окончен и он проваливается в обычный сон.

 

Открыв глаза, Демьен в расстройстве посмотрел на зашторенное окно и перевел взгляд на дверь. Спинка стула по-прежнему подпирала дверную ручку, на кровати рядом лежали четыре оставшиеся капсулы. Мозг был истощен, но Демьен чувствовал странный зуд и волнение во всем теле. И мучительное возбуждение, которое, казалось, вернулось из фантастических странствий вместе с ним.

Надо же было всему закончиться на таком потрясающем моменте! Демьен едва не плакал от разочарования. И всё же это было классно! Весь этот опыт. Он вспоминал и млел, и хотелось срочно рассказать обо всем Эверарду. Он еще чувствовал его поцелуи и ласки на коже, обжигающие, вводящие в дрожь. Испытанное было до того реальным, ярким и сочным, что хотелось стонать. Новый образ Эверарда стоял перед глазами. Демьен боялся дышать, лишь бы не растратить ощущение чего-то сверхъестественного, могущественного и живительного, к чему ему посчастливилось прикоснуться.

Вытащив телефон, он набрал номер любовника. Сердце гулко стучало в груди, он не представлял, какими словами сумеет описать ему всё это. Боже, он так хотел услышать его голос! Но абонент был вне зоны доступа.

Демьен расстроенно прикрыл глаза рукой. Желание было сокрушительным, и хотелось подрочить… Он застонал и вдруг резко поднялся, осененный неожиданной мыслью.

В душе вновь клокотала атомная энергия. О боги, как же к этому отнесется Эверард? Испытывая бешеное волнение, но зная, что уже не передумает, Демьен стянул футболку, еще раз бросил взгляд на запертую дверь, открыл ноутбук и включил камеру.


	148. Chapter 148

###  8

Август выдался жарким. В автомобиле работал кондиционер, за окном проносились виды Западного Лондона, преисполненные спокойствием и респектабельностью. Дик, новый водитель, родившийся здесь и знавший все окрестности, вез их с Мишелем в Академию джедаев.

Эверард уже не раз был в этой школе. За последний месяц он успел собрать об учредителях, преподавателях и спонсорах всю доступную и недоступную информацию, а заодно стать одним из попечителей. От мысли, что Мишель теперь будет проводить здесь почти всё свое время, становилось не по себе. Поэтому Эверард постарался получить как можно большую власть. А какая власть в подобном случае могла быть больше власти денег? Его компания ширилась и развивалась. Он стал еще богаче, и не последнюю роль в этом сыграл «Фантазис».

Автомобиль спланировал и опустился перед зданием школы. Мишель с нетерпением воззрился в окно на разновозрастных детей во дворе. Многих из них провожали родители.

Эверард смотрел на сына и понимал, что тот настроен серьезно. Мишель хотел учиться в Академии. Возможно, просто не понимал, на что идет, но пока его не останавливал ни страх жить отдельно от родителей, ни возможные конфликты со сверстниками. 

А один инцидент уже был… Эверард не видел, как всё случилось на самом деле (в тот день Мишеля привозила Джулия), но, по словам учителей и его сына, один из мальчишек сказал ему: «Какое-то имя у тебя девчачье!», в ответ на что тот посмотрел на обидчика и, не говоря ни слова, врезал ему кулаком в нос. Эверард прекрасно понимал, что двигало Мишелем. Это была превентивная мера, дабы надолго отбить желание приставать в дальнейшем. Сам он всегда поступал так же, если не жестче. Случай этот отчасти успокоил Эверарда: Мишель сможет постоять за себя. И всё же ему было всего шесть лет. А что если в другой раз обидчики будут старше и их будет сразу несколько?..

Скандал с родителями удалось замять. Что дальше? Попадет ли его сын с этим мальчиком в один класс? Уж точно пересечется в коридорах. И если тогда предлогом выступило имя, что станет причиной нападок в следующий раз?

Эверард обратил взгляд на сына. Мишель смотрел на него выжидающе: машина давно остановилась на школьном дворе. Эверард улыбнулся и провел рукой по его голове, пропуская между пальцами волнистые, как у него, волосы, собранные на затылке в тоненький хвостик.

– Уверен, что не хочешь его отрезать?

– Ты же свой не отрезаешь, – ответил Мишель.

Эверард усмехнулся. – Мне проще.

– Пап, всё будет хорошо.

Они неотрывно и молча смотрели друг на друга. Нежность и любовь в глазах одного, решимость в глазах другого – и неожиданно Мишель бросился ему на шею, порывисто прижимаясь. Эверард, сдержав долгий вздох, сжал его в объятиях.

– Ты можешь передумать в любой момент, – прошептал он, – я не буду возражать.

Мишель отстранился и упрямо покрутил головой. – Я всё решил. Хочу учиться здесь.

– Если тебе вдруг разонравится, ни мама, ни я не будем настаивать на продолжении учебы. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты это знал. Ты волен бросить школу в любой момент. Я пойму и приму любое твое решение.

– Ладно.

Они вышли из автомобиля. Эверард с тяжелым сердцем достал из багажника два чемодана. В джедайскую школу принимали и девочек, но всё же мальчишки значительно преобладали.

– Похоже, твой сосед еще не заселился, – Эверард помог сыну разложить вещи. – Я позвоню тебе вечером, – он присел на колени и крепко обнял Мишеля на прощание. – Расскажешь обо всем, что случилось за день. 

Эверард поцеловал его в щеку и заговорщицки прошептал:

– Если надумаешь удрать через окно, не пытайся добраться до особняка пешком. Это может быть опасно. Лучше позвони мне, и я пришлю за тобой армию спасения.

Мишель залился смехом. – Ладно.

– Тогда до вечера, – Эверард поднялся.

– Ты ведь придешь завтра? – неожиданно забеспокоился Мишель, когда он уже собирался уходить.

– Конечно, – Эверард обернулся и подмигнул ему. – И послезавтра тоже.

Перед уходом он заглянул в кабинет к директору. Да, всё в силе. Да, конечно же, он придет на собрание в следующую пятницу. Нет, его сын больше не будет никого бить. Само собой, если другие ученики не будут его трогать. И уж вам лучше проследить, чтобы его и правда никто не обижал.

Возвращаясь к машине, Эверард думал об Академии. Ему не нравилось, что школа устроена по типу интерната, и он не мог до конца понять стремление Мишеля учиться здесь. Возможно, потому что сам слишком сильно любил свободу. Но Мишель, похоже, воспринимал организованные структуры куда терпимее. И, в конце концов, академия была не самым худшим вариантом из возможных: помимо математики, литературы и естественных наук, детей обучали боевым искусствам, психологии и энергетическим практикам. Желающих учиться было много, и стоило обучение немало. Неплохой маркетинговый ход – назвать частную школу «Академией джедаев».

– Поехали, – Эверард сел на заднее сиденье автомобиля.

Чтобы быть ближе к сыну, они с Джулией купили трехэтажный особняк в западной части города, наняли нового водителя и повара. Несколько минут езды – и Эверард уже шел к крыльцу своего нового дома.

Джулия встретила его в холле.

– Как всё прошло?

Обнимая ее, сминая в руках тонкий шифон цвета бирюзы и сочной зелени, Эверард чувствовал запах масла, запах живописи, хотя краски не было видно ни на одежде, ни на коже.

– Ну, я вел себя как типичный перепуганный папаша, – ответил он, отстраняясь, – зато Мишель был самой решимостью.

Джулия смеялась, поднимаясь за ним по лестнице. Эверард чувствовал, что она относится к происходящему гораздо спокойнее. Возможно, просто не принимала настрой сына всерьез.

– Вот увидишь, уже через месяц ему это всё надоест, – словно подтверждая его мысли, сказала она. – Он просто понятия не имеет, что такое закрытая школа.

– Да уж… – мрачно протянул Эверард, стягивая на ходу галстук и снимая пиджак. Раздеться, принять душ и забыться в исследованиях…

Проследовав за ним на третий этаж, Джулия остановилась в дверях гардеробной. 

– Тем более что он по натуре одиночка, – продолжала она, наблюдая за ним. – Он не выдержит долго в большом коллективе.

– У него была возможность ни с кем не делить комнату, – ответил Эверард, раздеваясь. – Я предлагал ему.

– Но это же неинтересно! – улыбнулась она. – Может быть, он подружится со своим соседом.

– Дай бог.

Джулия подошла и, положив руку ему на плечо, добрую минуту неотрывно смотрела в глаза. – Знаешь, если бы ты не вошел в Попечительский совет, я переживала бы куда сильнее.

Эверард усмехнулся, глядя на нее долгим ласкающим взглядом.

– Хочешь выпить? – неожиданно спросила она, приникая к его губам, вновь волнуя своим трепетом и шифоном. – Спущусь в бар…

Эверард проводил ее взглядом и направился в душ. 

На кофейно-терракотовом мраморе красовались застекленные фотографии с видами Лондона: Тауэрский мост в молочной реке тумана и диск луны на фоне розово-сиреневых предрассветных небес. Этот дом достался им уже полностью обставленным и декорированным. Дизайнеры постарались на славу. Каждая деталь была пронизана выверенным чувством стиля. Зеркала, стекло, обилие света, белый и бежевый, редкие вкрапления ярких пятен в виде фотографий и картин. И хотя цветовая гамма не особо его радовала (но и не особо напрягала), Эверард не стал ничего менять. Он и сам пока не знал, что хочет сделать с этим домом. 

Отдавшись прохладным струям воды, он представлял, как Джулия спускается вниз, как выбирает напиток. Вспомнилась их двойная спальня в нью-йоркском особняке. Теперь бар находился в подвале, рядом с винным погребом и огромным домашним кинотеатром. Эверард не знал, как долго они здесь пробудут, но чувствовал, что в их жизни начинается новый этап. Ему казалось, что Джулия счастлива, хоть им и пришлось покинуть обжитой дом, родной город и, да, ее сестру.

Выключив воду, Эверард накинул черный шелковый халат и набрал номер Мишеля.

– Как дела, мой юный падаван?

Мишель захлебнулся смехом. – Папа, мы же только что виделись!

– Твой сосед по комнате уже прибыл?

– Нет еще.

– Что-то он не торопится… Ну хорошо. Вечером еще позвоню.

По пути к лестнице, он пересек мастерскую. Внимание привлекло большое полотно, метра три в ширину. Столь масштабные картины Джулия рисовала только на заказ. Кто же этот ценитель? Завязывая пояс, Эверард смотрел на будущую картину и сражался с желанием заглянуть под покрывало.

И всё же в новом доме было слишком мало места, даже для них двоих. Это небольшое помещение рядом со спальней, предусмотренное архитекторами в качестве хозяйского кабинета, Эверард сразу уступил Джулии под мастерскую: здесь было достаточно просторно, тихо и светло, и намного ближе до крыши, где на открытой террасе Джулия работала утром и по вечерам, когда спадала жара. Под кабинет же Эверард забрал одну из гостевых комнат на втором этаже, оставив вторую Мишелю. 

Спустившись по лестнице, Эверард отодвинул зеркальную дверь-купе своего кабинета. Кровать из бывшей гостевой он убирать не стал. Теперь здесь была его резиденция, его библиотека и комната для отдыха.

Эверард лег и глубоко вздохнул, стараясь отрешиться от всех мыслей. По сравнению с нью-йоркским особняком этот дом казался ему узким и высоким, с обилием стеклянных лестниц. Несмотря на внушительные площади комнат, ему их не хватало.

Эверард спокойно лежал, всматриваясь в свои чувства, отслеживая напряжение, расслабляя его дыханием. В окна струился солнечный свет. И внезапно всё это до ужаса напомнило ему его молодость и комнату на втором этаже чужого заброшенного особняка на окраинах. Только вместо гитары в углу теперь стоял тренировочный меч синай из связанных вместе бамбуковых полос, а вместо разобранного байка – саркофаг с вьющимися вдоль стены проводами, точная копия оставшегося в Нью-Йорке.

Эверард приоткрыл глаза, глядя сквозь ресницы на лучи света, позволяя этому чувству ненадолго затопить грудь экстазом. У него вновь было время – много времени – для жизни…

Подложив подушку-валик под голову, он правой рукой включил панель управления и, поймав голограммное пятно экрана, растянул его движением руки. Многочисленные объемные окна рабочего стола разворачивались над ним вогнутой полусферой.

Не включая видеосвязь, Эверард поговорил с Такехико и Сэм, просмотрел отчеты, узнал, как дела у Бачовски, дал нужные распоряжения, проверил работу лабораторий, филиалов, магазинов, клуба и главного офиса. Его империя работала как отлаженный механизм, в том числе и криминальная ее часть.

Эверард глянул на часы, проверяя, сколько времени до вечера и когда в школе начнется отбой. Подумал, звонить ли Демьену, – сердце ускорило ритм, – но нет, он решил не беспокоить его, пока тот сам ему не позвонит. Оставить его театру и друзьям. Оставить другой жизни, без него…

Эверард открыл заметки с исследованиями и начатыми проектами. Он продолжал экспериментировать со своим телом и сознанием. Объемные картины химических соединений, структур и атомных звеньев разворачивались на экране, напоминая скопления звезд и галактик в безбрежной тьме космоса. Яды жизни открывали ему Вселенную. Как жаль, что лишь крупицы этих тайн он мог привнести в продукты для массового потребителя…

Неожиданно перед глазами всплыло сообщение о поступившем письме. Увидев имя отправителя, Эверард удивленно изогнул бровь. Вместо звонка Демьен решил ему написать?! Но, увидев во вложении видеофайл, Эверард успокоился, догадываясь, в чем дело. Похоже, Демьен раздобыл у кого-то запись спектакля и решил показать ему.

Со странным чувством предвкушения, нетерпения и подвоха Эверард открыл видео-послание. Он уже понимал, что это не спектакль: перед камерой сидел сам Демьен. Эверард жадно, одним глотком, впитал в себя всю доступную информацию. За спиной юноши виднелся интерьер номера, и в комнате он явно был один. В джинсах и с голым торсом, Демьен смущался и глупо хихикал, весь пронизанный нервозным возбуждением.

Видеть его, такого взволнованного и внезапного, было обжигающим откровением. Эверард ловил себя на нетерпении и жажде. Он знал, что просмотрит эту запись еще не раз, во всех подробностях, и всё равно внимательно следил за происходящим на экране, ничего не пропуская.

– Привет, – неловко произнес Демьен. На скулах полыхал лихорадочный румянец, на левой щеке в момент улыбки прорисовывалась знакомая ямочка. Черные пряди спадали на голые плечи и грудь. – Я звонил тебе, но твой телефон почему-то вне зоны доступа.

Эверард, не отрывая глаз от экрана, потянулся за мобильником. Пропущенных звонков не было.

Неожиданно Демьен стал совершенно серьезным. Он в нерешительности смотрел в камеру, с волнением облизывая губы. Потом провел рукой по шее, смахнув волосы за спину. Эверард заметил, что сам того не желая, задержал дыхание. Он уже догадывался, что будет дальше. И неожиданно, когда Демьен, откинувшись на руку, томно скользнул пальцами по груди, сжимая сосок и вновь нервно хихикая, Эверард испытал гнев.

Тяжело дыша, Демьен встал на колени и, всё так же глядя в камеру, нетерпеливо погладил себя по выпуклой ширинке. Теперь его взгляд был испуганным и томным, дыхание сбивалось. Эверард видел, что его юный любовник давно возбужден. Возможно, он уже начинал записывать это послание с эрекцией в штанах.

Демьен медленно расстегнул ширинку и стянул джинсы с бедер. Короткая заминка – и вот он снова перед камерой, теперь в одних лишь черных боксерах. Он сорвано дышал, смахивал волосы с лица, подстраивая камеру и подыскивая подходящий ракурс. Его явно сжигало нетерпение, потому что свой член из трусов он достал так же быстро, как избавился от джинсов. 

Эверард, не мигая, смотрел, как Демьен ласкает себя рукой, наблюдая за своим изображением. Как ищет более удачное положение, то опускаясь спиной на кровать и раздвигая ноги, то вновь поднимаясь на колени и похотливо двигая бедрами.

Эверард смотрел с непроницаемым лицом, испытывая возбуждение и холодный гнев. Он злился на Демьена и одновременно до безумия его хотел, и оттого еще сильнее полыхал от ледяной ярости.

Когда Демьен, опьянев от желания и собственной смелости, стащил трусы и развернулся к камере задом, демонстрируя ягодицы и влажную от слюны дырочку, в кабинет вошла Джулия. Эверард не стал нажимать на паузу. Из динамиков доносилось тяжелое дыхание и томные постанывания.

– Прости, – Джулия поставила на тумбочку поднос со льдом, бутылкой «Гран Марнье» и двумя бокалами. – Джессика звонила…

– Иди сюда, – он поманил ее, отодвигая чуть дальше прозрачную полусферу экрана.

– Что там? – Джулия села рядом, изумленно глядя на голограмму. – Это… Демьен?! 

– Только что получил, – ответил Эверард без эмоций.

Джулия посмотрела ему в лицо.

– Милый, ты уверен, что он хотел бы, чтобы я это видела?

– Если он настолько глуп, что сделал запись и послал через Сеть, пусть будет готов к тому, что ее могут увидеть все.

Джулия молча легла рядом. Пристроив голову у него на плече, она смотрела на голограмму.

Демьен, демонстрируя свой зад, то и дело поглядывал в экран. Он тер свой влажный член одной рукой и вводил палец в крошечный выбеленный анус, раскрывая его и демонстрируя себя во всей красе.

Эверард готов был его убить. Он смотрел на объемную голограмму холодным взглядом. Детализация и качество передачи было впечатляющим. Возбуждение становилось нестерпимым, с каждой секундой наливаясь соком, словно то, что он испытывал еще мгновение назад, было далеко не пределом.

Джулия рядом едва дышала. Даже не глядя на нее, Эверард знал, как она смущена и возбуждена.

Когда Демьен перевернулся на спину и, раздвинув ноги, подсунулся поближе, лаская себя между ног уже двумя пальцами, Джулия заерзала, то ли пытаясь встать, то ли прижаться теснее.

– Боже… – выдохнула она, прикрыв лоб тыльной стороной ладони.

Раздался телефонный звонок. Уже зная, кто это, Эверард тяжело вздохнул, нажал на паузу и взял мобильник.

– Привет, а я тебе письмо написал, – послышался голос Демьена.

– Да, – холодно ответил Эверард. – Только что получил.

– Ты не в настроении? – осекся Демьен.

Эверард молчал, чувствуя, что сейчас сорвется. Джулия села, напряженно глядя на него вполоборота.

– Ты хоть иногда мозги включай, – начал он, пытаясь успокоиться, но чувствуя, как полыхает всё внутри.

– Что случилось?..

– Демьен, ты без пяти минут звезда! Ты хоть понимаешь, что подставляешь сейчас и себя, и меня?!

– Вот черт, я… – голос Демьена дрогнул. – Я не думал, что… Проклятье... Я ведь хотел тебя порадовать!

– Демьен, всё, что попадает в Сеть, считай, принадлежит всему миру! Да, мой ящик на защищенном сервере, а твой? Да о чем это я, черт возьми?! Взломать можно даже защищенный сервер!

Демьен всхлипнул и вдруг закричал: – Ты хоть понимаешь, что я чувствую к тебе?! Как я одержим тобой?!! Нормальные люди не кончают, когда отсасывают! А я с ума схожу, когда ты просто смотришь на меня! Ты хоть понимаешь, что я… что я испытываю?!

Эверард прикрыл глаза рукой, тяжело дыша.

– Ты придурок! – кричал Демьен. – Ты хоть знаешь, как я люблю тебя?!!

– Демьен… – начал Эверард.

– Дай сюда, – Джулия неожиданно выхватила у него мобильник. – А то вы сейчас наговорите тут друг другу… Привет, милый, – произнесла она, вставая с постели.

Эверард посмотрел на нее и устало закрыл глаза. Он слушал.

– Прости, я мимо проходила и видела твое видео, – говорила Джулия. – О, милый… всё хорошо… Он немного не в духе… Просто лучше перезвони чуть позже, дай время ему и себе… Да… Хорошо… Перезвони. Пока.

Эверард чувствовал, как она вновь невесомо растягивается рядом, кладя голову ему на плечо, поглаживая по груди.

– Не стоило ему посылать запись через интернет, – произнес он тихо, чувствуя, как гнев медленно трансформируется во что-то другое, что-то более спокойное.

– Ты ведь злишься на него совсем не поэтому, – произнесла Джулия и, скользнув рукой по его халату, погладила перевозбужденный член. Желание отозвалось мукой. Эверард сдержал стон, но не смог сдержать тяжелое дыхание.

– Так странно себя чувствуешь… – произнес он, – когда кого-то отчитываешь с эрекцией.

Джулия тихо засмеялась. – Кого-то, из-за кого эта эрекция возникла.

Эверард улыбнулся и, открыв глаза, дотронулся до застывшей голограммы. – Продолжим просмотр?

– Ты успокоился?

– Как видишь.

Джулия устроилась у него под боком. Какое-то время они молчали. Демьен на экране, уже позабыв о стыде, отчаянно дрочил, лежа на боку и лаская анус влажными пальцами, вводя их всё глубже и вновь вынимая, расширяя отверстие, постанывая. Глаза синие, затуманенные, жаждущие. Лицо покрыто испариной. Эверард чувствовал, что сейчас просто взорвется от тяжкого, мучительного желания.

– Что он тебе сказал? – спросил он хрипло.

– Вот перезвонит – сам спросишь, – Джулия потянулась к нему, обнимая, лаская под полой халата, глядя на экран краем глаза.

– Он такой сексуальный… – прошептала она. Эверард слышал желание в ее голосе.

– Ты тоже это чувствуешь? – он провел рукой по ее бедру, поднимая шифоновый подол, нырнул пальцами под полоску трусиков, жадно скользнул по влажной расщелине.

Джулия сорванно вдохнула, трепещущая, зовущая.

– Не выключай… – простонала она, когда он чуть отодвинул экран и привлек ее к себе за бедра.

Вновь зазвонил телефон. Не размыкая поцелуя, Эверард вслепую нащупал мобильник другой рукой.

– Привет. Еще раз… – буркнул Демьен.

– Привет, котенок, – ответил Эверард.

– Ты больше не сердишься на меня? – Демьен беспокойно мерил номер шагами.

– Нет, – после короткого молчания ответил в трубке Эверард. Демьен почувствовал, что что-то изменилось. И дело было не только в настроении любовника, которое действительно стало иным, но что-то в его дыхании, в самой атмосфере. Демьен замер, внимательно вслушиваясь, и вдруг различил что-то очень похожее на отдаленные звуки поцелуев, но, может быть, ему это только показалось? 

И до этого неспокойное, сердце ускорило ритм.

– Ты еще тут? – спросил Демьен с тревогой.

– Тут.

Вдруг послышался уже знакомый ему тщательно сдерживаемый стон Джулии. У Демьена перехватило дыхание.

– Вы там что… сексом занимаетесь?! – прошептал он изумленно.

Эверард секунду молчал. Демьену казалось, что тот пытается усмирить дыхание.

– Извини, малыш… Мы посмотрели твою киношку и капитально возбудились.

– Присоединяйся к нам, – послышался вдруг в трубке веселый голос Джулии. Она явно целовала Эверарда, теперь Демьен точно знал, что не ошибся и это был звук поцелуев.

– А действительно, хочешь к нам присоединиться? – с улыбкой спросил Эверард.

– Как? – голос Демьена дрогнул. По щекам потекли слезы.

– По телефону, как же еще, – прозвучал ответ. Демьен еще секунду с бешеным сердцебиением слушал едва различимую возню – и нажал на «сброс». Пальцы дрожали. 

Ему казалось, он сходит с ума. Ему опять хотелось напиться, ему хотелось под воду. Слезы текли по щекам. Он весь горел и не знал, как потушить это адское пламя. 

Проверив, нет ли кого в коридоре, он поспешил к автомату. Несколько евро – и заветная бутылка охлажденного пива была в руке. Не дожидаясь, пока его заметят, Демьен бросился обратно. Это единственный алкоголь, который был доступен членам труппы днем, помимо вина за обедом.

Вернувшись, Демьен открыл пиво, открыл краны и, не раздеваясь, залез в ванну.

В груди все полыхало. Он сидел в воде, забыв о времени, держа бутылку в руках, и всхлипывал, пытаясь унять слезы и пожарище в груди. Его колотило и вновь раздирало на части, его размазывало по плоскости бытия. Нет, не отчаяние и не обычная ревность, что-то намного более сильное и болезненное. Захлебываясь слезами и досадой на себя, он глотал холодный алкоголь, подставляя голову под кран, но никак не мог успокоиться.

Он так хотел к Эверарду! Так хотел свести его с ума! А вместо этого… 

Он снова всхлипывал, слезы струились по щекам. Эверард с Джулией там, а он – здесь. Прямо сейчас они занимаются любовью… Прямо сейчас. Интересно, они всерьез предлагали ему присоединиться? Что они вообще имели в виду?

Демьен поставил недопитое пиво на край ванны и умыл лицо. Поднявшись, он стащил промокшие джинсы вместе с бельем, оставляя их в воде.

– Это снова я… – прошептал он, набрав любовника. В голосе звучали отзвуки слез. Демьен втянул воздух носом, пытаясь взять себя в руки.

– А это – я, – ответил Эверард. Голос ласкал низким тембром. Мужчина казался куда более спокойным и расслабленным, чем до этого. Демьен подавил всхлип.

– Я согласен… – краснея, прошептал он.

– На что?

– Присоединиться к вам.

– А-а… Извини, малыш, мы уже закончили.

Демьен заплакал помимо воли, размазывая слезы и пытаясь сдержаться, но от этого лишь сильнее рыдая. Из горла рвался сдавленный стон. Ужас! Побитая собака, и та не издает таких звуков.

– Тебе так плохо без меня? – спросил Эверард. В голосе его вдруг прозвучала столь глубинная печаль, нечеловеческая, иномирная, что Демьен шокированно замер, не в силах поверить той муке, что отозвалась в ответ в его душе.

– Ты еще в Париже? – спросил Эверард.

– Угу… – кусая губы, Демьен прочистил нос.

– У тебя бывают выходные?

– Да…

– И как скоро?

– Сегодня и завтра, – прошептал Демьен.

– Хорошо, я пришлю за тобой машину.

– Куда? – Демьен недоверчиво поднял голову. Несчастное сердце вновь трепыхалось пойманной птицей.

– Ко мне, куда же еще, – улыбнулся Эверард.

– Машину в Нью-Йорк?!!

– Да, ты прав… Пришлю вертолет, так будет быстрее.

– Вертолет в Нью-Йорк?!! – ничего не понимая, Демьен поднялся с кровати. – А Леблон?

– Не волнуйся, я ему позвоню. Недолго еще мне быть твоим опекуном, – Эверард усмехнулся. – Так что в оставшееся время я сполна попользуюсь своей властью.


	149. Chapter 149

### 9

 

Ближе к вечеру позвонил телефон.

– Я у гостиницы, – послышался в трубке сдержанный голос с акцентом. – Выходи.

Демьен выглянул в окно. На противоположной стороне улицы, возле черной спортивной тачки, стоял знакомый стильный силуэт с прижатым к уху телефоном.

– Я забыл спросить у Эверарда: мне вещи брать?– произнес Демьен. – Что-то понадобится?

Словно почувствовав взгляд, Такехико поднял голову и посмотрел в его окно. – Я не знаю, как вы с ним договаривались.

– А, ладно… Я спускаюсь! – Демьен запихнул мобильник в карман. В другом уже лежало портмоне с карточкой: если что-нибудь понадобится, он купит на месте. Демьен привыкал чувствовать себя богатым, путешествовать налегке.

Кинув напоследок взгляд в зеркало, он поправил броскую пряжку ремня, расстегнул верхние пуговицы темной шелковой рубашки и выскользнул из номера. Он не помнил, когда так волновался. Он не знал, что говорить, если вдруг повстречает кого-нибудь из коллег. Он лишь надеялся не наткнуться на Макса.

Сев наконец в машину, Демьен глубоко вздохнул и посмотрел на Такехико. Тот молча завел мотор, автомобиль тронулся с места.

Глядя на пролетающие мимо улочки Парижа, Демьен думал о предстоящей встрече и чувствовал экзальтированную дрожь. Он предвкушал, он весь уже был там, в Нью-Йорке…

В кожаных брюках с заклепками было жарко, но хотелось предстать перед Эверардом во всем блеске. Эх, как бы сейчас пригодился кулон с аммолитом!

В последний момент, когда автомобиль пересекал бульвар Осман, Демьен повернулся к Такехико:

– Ты не знаешь, мы никуда особо не опаздываем? Ну там… может, Эверард хотел куда-нибудь сходить? Может быть, билеты уже куплены, всё такое?..

– Я не в курсе, – Такехико следил за движением. – На этот счет не было никаких распоряжений. Опоздаем разве что на поезд. Но они ходят каждый час, так что… Что ты хотел?

– Ты не против, если я загляну в один магазин? Это быстро!

– Да без проблем.

– Вот здесь!

Такехико припарковался у тротуара. Демьен выскочил и вдруг заметил, что японец идет следом.

– Слушай, мне не нужен телохранитель! Я уже больше месяца тут брожу повсюду сам, и, как видишь, со мной всё в порядке!

– Я подожду тебя снаружи, – спокойно ответил тот.

Демьен заскочил в бутик. Он не особо знал, что ищет, просто хотелось сделать образ законченным. К его удивлению, у кассы вместо кибернетического продавца, способного с легкостью переключаться на любой язык, стоял молодой смуглый парень.

– Э-э… Bonjour, – растерявшись, начал Демьен. – Вы говорите по-английски?

– Чем могу помочь? – ответил тот с ярким французским акцентом.

– Я ищу украшение, что-нибудь вроде серебра или белого золота. Я спешу.

– О мон дьё, покупать украшения в спешке… – парень окинул его флиртующим взглядом. Демьену показалось, что у него начались глюки и за прилавком стоит Макс, только теперь в виде мулата.

– Под этот костюм? – продавец услужливо достал из стеклянного прилавка бархатный слот с мужскими цепочками. Демьен взял одну из них, крупную и изящную одновременно.

– Это пойдет. Футляр не нужен.

Демьен расплатился, не глядя на стоимость, и выбежал на улицу.

– Поехали? – он на ходу застегивал цепочку, запрыгивая на переднее сиденье. – Мы успеваем на поезд?

Такехико посмотрел на часы и завел мотор.

 

О том, что едут они в Лондон, Демьен узнал перед посадкой. За окном в лучах предзакатного солнца мелькали холмы, деревья, отдаленные домики, пересечения дорог и вновь холмы. Сидя рядом с отрешенным и молчаливым Такехико, Демьен думал обо всем этом – и не мог справиться с тревогой. Почему в Лондон? Эверард в очередной деловой поездке? Но почему тогда Джулия рядом с ним?

– И что там, в Лондоне? – тихо спросил он, не выдержав.

Такехико смотрел на него, не понимая.

– Ну… почему в Лондон?

Японец помолчал, глядя в окно, словно подбирал слова.

– Мистер Линт купил там дом, – наконец сказал он.

– Дом?! – изумился Демьен. Мозги отказывались в это верить. – Почему он не сказал мне?

– Он сам еще не знает, как долго там задержится. Всё будет зависеть от Мишеля.

– А почему от Мишеля?

– Мишель поступил в местную школу, они хотят быть к нему ближе. Сам понимаешь.

Демьен шокированно смотрел перед собой, не зная, что подумать. В голове всё перемешалось.

– Но ты ведь тоже теперь в Европе? – после минутного молчания подбадривающе заметил Такехико.

– Я тут максимум на полгода, – уныло ответил Демьен.

– Они, возможно, тоже.

Больше они не говорили. Поезд въехал в Евротоннель.

 

На вокзале в Лондоне их ждал оставленный на стоянке автомобиль. Демьен испытывал странный зуд, глядя на вечерний мегаполис. По мере их поездки толпы народа, новостройки и сверкающие неоном вывески сменились чопорными улочками с высокими особняками.

– Здесь неподалеку парк есть, – нарушил молчание Такехико. – Очень удобно.

Демьен горестно молчал. Эйфория от предстоящей встречи с Эверардом боролась в его душе с тревогой от возможности, что любимый решит остаться в Лондоне надолго… И что тогда делать ему?

Автомобиль остановился у высокого дома с крыльцом и калиткой. Глядя на светящиеся окна, Демьен неуверенно вышел из машины.

– Это…?

– Да, их дом, – Такехико приложил палец к сенсору, и крыльцо отворилось. Он уже звонил по телефону. Демьен шел следом, поглощенный вечерними сумерками и предчувствием.

Дверь им открыла Джулия. Увидев ее, Демьен едва не потерял дар речи. Она была ослепительна! Пряди ее волос были приподняты и уложены с элегантной небрежностью. В ушах, вопреки обыкновению, не было сережек, зато шею украшало высокое золотое ожерелье, имитирующее кольца женщин из племени падаунг. Спирали экзотического аксессуара переходили во множество золотых цепочек разной длины, ниспадающих на золотисто-бежевое обтягивающее платье со свободным легким шлейфом в пол.

Демьен смотрел на нее, потеряв ориентацию в пространстве.

– Проходи же, – засмеялась Джулия, беря его за руки и вынуждая переступить порог. Демьен вышел из ступора, только сейчас заметив, как Такехико по-свойски поднимается на второй этаж по витой стеклянной лестнице. Услышав его запоздавшее: «Он у себя?», Демьен испытал тревогу и легкий укол ревности.

– А где Эверард? – спросил он, словно не слышал слов секретаря.

– У себя в кабинете, – улыбнулась Джулия. – Пойдем.

Просторный холл плавно сливался с гостиной светлых тонов. Демьен мельком окинул ее взглядом и заметил на столе из темного дерева сервировку на троих. Его ждали, к его приезду готовились…

– А сколько всего этажей? – Демьен пропустил Джулию вперед. Он знал, что, согласно этикету, джентльмен, поднимаясь по лестнице, идет впереди дамы, но ему хотелось полюбоваться на нее сзади.

– Три. Но если с подвалом, то четыре, – говорила Джулия. Она не виляла задом, вернее, не делала этого специально. Но сдержанные движения ее бедер приковывали всё его внимание.

– А еще есть терраса на крыше… – продолжала Джулия. Демьен ее не слышал. Ему хотелось подержаться за ее шлейф, потрогать золотые пайетки на платье. Она была зачехленной снизу доверху, не считая обнаженных рук и плеч, но казалась голой: платье обтягивало ее, как вторая кожа.

Лестница вела в небольшой коридор. Окно напротив многократно отражалось в зеркальных стенах.

– Здесь была гостевая комната, – Джулия показала на дверь справа. – Но Эверард переоборудовал ее под кабинет. Здесь… – она махнула рукой в противоположную от лестницы сторону. – Еще одна гостевая, мы оставили ее для Мишеля. И ванная… – Джулия открыла дверь-купе, демонстрируя ему розово-бежевый мрамор.

– Пойдем на третий этаж? – она уже поднималась по лестнице, но Демьен задержался и, не сумев совладать с порывом, всё же открыл дверь в кабинет. Вместо ожидаемого письменного стола его изумленным глазам предстала кровать. Сердце ёкнуло: Эверард, в одном лишь черном халате, лежал там, и полукругом над ним светился внушительный голограммный экран. Такехико в комнате не было.

Эверард отвлекся от монитора, и зрачки его расширились, глаза наполнились огнем, который он тут же приглушил, сдерживаясь, Демьен видел это.

Едва не теряя сознание, он оглянулся на лестницу – Джулия его не ждала – и переступил порог.

Эверард, уже свернув экраны, поднимался к нему навстречу.

– О че-ерт!.. – Демьен не заметил, как оказался в его объятиях. Долгожданные поцелуи. Он не помнил себя, тело переполняло томление, в груди всё обмирало. Прижимаясь к нему со стоном, он был сам не свой от скользящего соприкосновения их ртов, от самой близости Эверарда, дурманящей, будоражащей. Но одних объятий было слишком мало.

Едва дыша, Демьен смотрел, как Эверард отстраняется, как ласково поглаживает его скулы большими пальцами, рассматривая лицо.

– Эта запись… – Демьен готов был заплакать. – Прости! Я просто хотел…

– Не будем сейчас об этом, – Эверард вновь поцеловал его, слегка прикасаясь к губам, но лишь сильнее раздувая пламя желания. – Просто это было глупо… Хотя и впечатляюще, – он усмехнулся.

– Я удалил ее, – Демьен, краснея, смотрел в его затягивающие глаза и не чувствовал пола под ногами. – Почистил всю историю…

– Уже неважно, видео всё равно осталось на сервере, – Эверард рассматривал его. – Но если думаешь, что я удалю его у себя, то ошибаешься.

Он с усмешкой приник к его губам, на этот раз жадно овладевая ртом, захватывая язык. Демьен не сдержал громкий стон, подрагивая, сочась желанием, чувствуя, что сейчас точно кончит. Эверард целовал его, прижимая к себе. Боже, всё это было слишком невероятно, чтобы оказаться правдой!

– Я думал, что здесь твой кабинет, – захлебываясь эйфорией, поделился Демьен.

– Так и есть, – подмигнул любовник.

– А где же письменный стол?

Эверард кивнул на кровать. – Я работаю здесь.

Демьен засмеялся и со стоном обвил его шею руками, привлекая к себе, требовательно захватывая ртом его губы. Он не верил. Ему казалось, что они не виделись целую вечность.

Неожиданно дверь отъехала в сторону, и показался Такехико.

– Извини, малыш, – Эверард поцеловал Демьена в щеку и незаметно сжал его ягодицу, взвинчивая и без того мучительную жажду. – Я еще не закончил с делами, прогуляйся пока по дому.

Демьен вышел, растерянно провожая Такехико взглядом. Тот закрыл за собой дверь. Демьен не знал, что делать дальше: член болезненно распирал ширинку, хотелось спрятаться где-нибудь и подрочить, тем более что, судя по накрытому внизу столу, ему не скоро удастся остаться с любовником наедине, если вообще удастся, но дрочить в чужом доме, еще не успев даже толком освоиться, было как-то… невежливо! Демьен отогнал искушающие мысли и зашел в туалет. Стоило помочиться, как эрекция пошла на спад.

Он умылся и, борясь со смущением, пошел на третий этаж.

Прозрачная лестница вела в просторное помещение без мебели, горел верхний свет. Еще толком не осмотревшись, Демьен успел заметить, как Джулия спешно накинула на огромный холст покрывало.

– Это твоя мастерская? – спросил он.

– Как видишь, – улыбнулась она. – Эверард еще занят?

– Да… он там что-то с Такехико обсуждает.

– Я бы показала тебе свои новые работы, но они все в процессе создания… Пойдем, посмотришь спальню, – она открыла дверь, демонстрируя ему просторное помещение. Свет внутри не горел, и Демьен толком ничего не увидел.

– А здесь, – Джулия показала в другую сторону от мастерской. – Гардеробная и ванная.

Не слыша возражений, Демьен зашел внутрь. Насколько он мог судить, эта ванная комната была единственным местом в доме, где стены были кофейного цвета.

– И надолго вы здесь? – крикнул он Джулии, скользя взглядом по фотографиям Лондона.

– Пока Мишель будет учиться. Но ты не волнуйся, еще ничего неясно. Мы только присматриваемся к этой школе.

Демьен заглянул в гардеробную, встречаясь взглядом с собственным отражением в зеркале.

– А что с домом в Нью-Йорке? – он поправил волосы. В расстегнутой на груди рубашке проглядывала новоприобретенная цепочка. Он был хорош… Но его снедала странная тоска. – Что если вы туда больше не вернетесь?

– Ты можешь жить здесь, – ответила Джулия. – У нас есть гостевая комната.

Демьен улыбнулся. – Она ведь предназначена Мишелю…

Он вернулся в мастерскую. Джулия стояла у окна.

– Похоже, Эверард закончил с Такехико, – произнесла она, глядя на улицу, и неожиданно помахала на прощание рукой. – Пойдем вниз.

 

Они спустились в гостиную. Вместо верхнего света горели боковые лампы. Эверард, у стола, зажигал свечи.

Увидев его, Демьен покраснел: любовник успел сменить халат на стильный черный костюм, темную рубашку и серебристо-серый галстук, волосы его были заплетены во французскую косу, которая так ему шла. Неужели переодевался при Такехико?..

Джулия подошла к мужу и, ненавязчиво обвив его талию рукой, что-то прошептала на ухо, целуя в щеку. Демьен отвел глаза, испытывая странную неловкость от их вечерних нарядов, от свечей и сервировки.

Джулия уже садилась за стол. Эверард придвинул за ней стул. Демьен смотрел на супругов и нерешительно мялся.

– Присаживайся, – Эверард подошел к нему и неожиданно поцеловал в губы, усаживая и придвигая за ним стул. Зардевшийся и смущенный, Демьен бросил взгляд в сторону Джулии – и вдруг испытал шок: он только сейчас вспомнил, что она видела его! Нет, не просто голым, а стонущим, бесстыдно ласкающим себя перед камерой! Он ведь так спешил отправить послание Эверарду, что сам посмотрел отснятое уже только после звонка. Демьен окаменел, глядя в тарелку. Кровь пульсировала в висках, лицо полыхало.

– Ну-ну, не надо так смущаться, – усмехнулся Эверард, разливая розовое шампанское по бокалам. – Все свои.

Джулия смеялась, поставив локти на стол. Она наблюдала за происходящим искрящимися глазами, положив подбородок на переплетенные пальцы.

– Предлагаю выпить за твой успех в Париже и не только, – предложил Эверард.

– А что… – Демьен неуверенно взял бокал. – Даже здесь об этом говорят?

– О, тематические сайты просто взорвались, – протянул Эверард с ироничной усмешкой. Демьен не мог понять, шутит он или это действительно так.

– Вы еще не надумали съездить на спектакль? – робко спросил он.

Эверард улыбнулся, переводя на Джулию загадочный взгляд. Демьен удивленно поднял брови.

– Попробуй тартар из лосося, – тут же предложила Джулия.

– Спасибо, – Демьен выпил и взял вилку. На тарелке было что-то необычное. Но, попробовав, он понял, что зеленой массой, на которой лежали кусочки лосося, был крем из авокадо.

– Говядина под соусом из тунца, – продолжала Джулия. – А это фаршированные шампиньоны. Бери всё, что видишь, не стесняйся.

– Очень вкусно, – Демьен жевал, лишь сейчас понимая, насколько голоден. – Я сегодня еще не ел, – признался он.

Эверард и Джулия переглянулись.

– Могли бы перекусить с Такехико в кафе, пока ждали поезд, – Эверард глотнул шампанское и положил себе на тарелку ломтик рулета из индейки.

– Да нет, мы как раз впритык успели, не хотелось терять время, – Демьен, всё еще чувствуя неловкость, доел тартар и взял большой шампиньон. Он был фарширован сыром и беконом, приправлен укропом и перцем. И он был еще горячим! Демьен нажимал на угощения, запивая шампанским, и чувствовал, что от еды пьянеет сильнее, чем от алкоголя.

Эверард ел, наблюдая за ним и явно не торопясь с вопросами. Демьен чувствовал, как в груди разливается немая эйфория.

Снова звякнули бокалы. Джулия перевела на Эверарда счастливый взгляд.

– Вы и Харуку с собой привезли? – Демьен положил на тарелку салат из свежей зелени.

– Харука осталась в Нью-Йорке, как и Альфред, – ответил Эверард, открывая очередную бутылку. – Здесь у нас новый водитель. И повар.

– Ты еще вернешься в Нью-Йорк? – Демьен глотнул шампанского и откинулся на спинку.

– Не волнуйся, я буду часто туда приезжать.

– Эверард будет жить на два дома, – улыбнулась Джулия, промакивая рот салфеткой и глядя на мужа. – Или я, – она засмеялась. – Но кто-то из нас всегда будет здесь, – продолжила она серьезно, – рядом с Мишелем.

Демьен кивнул. Не поднимая глаз, он одним глотком осушил бокал. Во рту взорвался каскад вкусов: шампанское, перец, ноты клубники…

Эверард промакнул губы и поднялся. Демьен проводил его удивленным взглядом, только сейчас заметив помещение кухни по другую сторону от холла. Они с Джулией молчали, прислушиваясь к доносящимся из кухни звукам.

– Только не говори, что это Эверард всё приготовил, – наконец произнес Демьен. Джулия залилась смехом.

– О боже… – она вытерла подкрашенные тушью слезы и сделала глоток. – Нет конечно. Это Берти, наш повар.

– А Эверард неплохо готовит, – поделился Демьен, с затаенным наслаждением и сладостным чувством вины вспоминая их ночные посиделки на кухне.

– Я знаю, – улыбнулась Джулия.

Эверард вернулся с большим блюдом. – Свинина с черносливом и картофельные крокеты с сыром, – прокомментировал он.

Демьен едва дышал, глядя, как он ставит еду на стол, как открывает очередную бутылку и разливает игристый напиток по бокалам. То ли они давно не виделись, то ли этот костюм и правда так ему шел. Эверард был пронзительно прекрасен. Его вид вводил Демьена в транс.

– А почему вы так оделись? – не выдержал он. Супруги обменялись искрящимися обожанием и пониманием взглядами.

– Милый, тебе не нравится? – Джулия вдруг накрыла ладонью его руку.

– Так это для меня, что ли? – хмыкнул Демьен.

– Конечно, – подмигнул ему Эверард, садясь за стол. – Как тебе в Париже?

– Хорошо, – пожал плечами Демьен. – Сначала было странно и страшно. И, пожалуй, тяжело. Чисто в плане нагрузок, – поспешил добавить он. – Я просто офигеть как уставал! Но потом втянулся и даже не заметил, как июль пролетел…

– Сколько уже спектаклей было? – Эверард положил себе свинину и передал ему блюдо.

– Пока три. Премьера была в Авиньоне, потом два в Париже… – Демьен взял немного мяса и картофельных шариков. – Когда в первый раз на сцену выходили, так волновался, пиздец просто! – выдохнул он и тут же спохватился, сконфуженно глядя на Джулию. – Страшнее всего было выходить на сцену голым, – он посмотрел на Эверарда.

Тот слушал его с вежливой улыбкой, но в глазах не было ни малейшего удивления.

– Мы даже немного выпили перед выходом, – обескураженно заметил Демьен.

Эверард улыбнулся. – Неужели было страшнее, чем на Бродвее?

– Ну нет, на Бродвее я буквально трясся! Тут коллектив побольше и поотвязнее, да и ответственности как бы меньше… Когда все на сцене голые, то собственной наготы потом даже не замечаешь.

– Да, постановка у вас, конечно, безумная, – протянул Эверард, усмехаясь. Джулия с тревогой посмотрела на мужа. Но Демьен смеялся, не видя ее взгляда, довольный, что удалось впечатлить.

– Да тебе и самому это нравится, – с лукавой улыбкой заметил Эверард.

– Ага, – Демьен смущенно потупился под его взглядом, чувствуя, как колотится сердце. – Я еще никогда не получал от сцены настолько сильного кайфа.

Эверард пил, не сводя с него долгого изучающего взгляда.

– А коллектив как? – спросил он с внезапной отрешенностью, отщипывая и отправляя в рот виноградину.

– Всё хорошо, – кивнул Демьен.

Они уже не раз обсуждали это по телефону. Но он понимал, что, с подачи любовника, возможно, повторяет всё это сейчас для Джулии, которая слушала его с явным удовольствием, ничего не говоря.

– Правда, не все говорят по-английски, – продолжил он. – Но на сцене у нас полное взаимопонимание.

– Это хорошо… Тебя не обижают?

– Я как бы не особо стараюсь с кем-либо сближаться… Мы почти всё время проводим в репетициях. Но во время выступлений происходит какая-то магия! В эти моменты мне кажется, что я их всех просто обожаю!

– Так ты и Париж не видишь? – любовник подлил ему и Джулии шампанского. – Есть хоть возможность прогуляться? Или постоянно работаете?

– Почему же? Есть… – Демьен покраснел. Эверард смотрел на него с загадочной полуулыбкой, хотя темные глаза оставались до странности серьезными.

– С кем-нибудь сдружился? – спросил он.

– М… да, есть один парень, – неловко начал Демьен. – Его зовут Макс, то есть Максимильен, но мы все зовем его Максом. В общем, – Демьен засмеялся, – он очень необычный и прикольный. Дружит со всей труппой.

– У вас это редкость?

– Ну… мало кто хорошо знает оба языка. А он с легкостью говорит на обоих. И вообще… он такой общительный и простой, что ко всем подход находит.

Демьен рассказывал, не поднимая глаз, чувствуя теперь не такую заинтересованность и внимание со стороны Джулии, как от Эверарда. В комнате росло хорошо скрываемое напряжение.

– Сколько ему лет? – спросил любовник.

– Не знаю, он не признается, – улыбнулся Демьен. – Но думаю, что максимум лет двадцать пять.

– Боится раскрыть свой возраст? – поднял бровь Эверард.

– Прямо как девушка, – улыбнулась Джулия.

– Ага, – заржал Демьен. – Он тоже так о себе говорит.

Супруги с интересом смотрели на него. Демьен смущенно жевал говядину под соусом из тунца. Сочетание мяса и рыбы в одном блюде казалось довольно странным, но вкус был интересным и гармоничным. А розовое шампанское и вовсе хорошо под всё шло…

– Он гей, – неожиданно произнес Демьен, отправляя в рот крокет.

Эверард и Джулия не комментировали, и Демьен смущался всё сильнее, отчего-то испытывая напряжение и необходимость оправдаться. Он не знал почему.

– А с Леблоном как? – спросил через минуту Эверард. – Твои страхи оказались беспочвенными?

– Угу, – кивнул Демьен. – Мы вроде как особо и не общаемся. Только во время работы… Ну и у нас там есть свои табу и запреты. Можно выпить, например за ужином, но сильно напиваться нельзя. И к одиннадцати вечера все должны быть в отеле. Серж Паль, помощник режиссера, глаз с нас не спускает! Вечером стоит в холле, смотрит: кто, когда и в каком состоянии возвращается. Но мы с Максом пару раз его уже накалывали, – Демьен весело заржал и вновь смутился, ощущая что-то неявное.

– Я рад, что у тебя всё хорошо, – спокойно ответил Эверард, глядя на него. Демьен не поднимал глаз.

– Пойдем вниз? – предложила Джулия.

– Что-нибудь возьмем с собой? – откинувшись на стуле, спросил Эверард.

– Лучше вернемся к столу позже, – ответила она.

Демьен смотрел на них, ничего не понимая.

– Пойдем, – Эверард похлопал его по плечу, вставая. – Посмотришь на наш кинотеатр.

Только поднявшись из-за стола и двинувшись следом за супругами, Демьен понял, насколько охмелел.

Эверард спустился в подвал первым и включил электричество. Просторное помещение залил интимный свет торшеров и бра. Посреди холла стоял протяженный модульный диван с журнальным столиком и креслами, обращенный к огромному экрану над камином.

В другой стороне находился протяженный бар.

Пока Эверард выбирал напитки, Джулия включила искусственный камин, и на полу заиграли отсветы голограммного огня. Демьен с интересом осматривался.

– Здесь винный погреб, – Эверард кивнул ему на помещение по левую сторону от бара. – А там туалет, если нужен, – он, не глядя, показал на дверь возле лестницы. – Они здесь на каждом этаже… Что будем смотреть?

– У меня есть идея получше, – ответила Джулия, беря у мужа протянутый бокал.

– И что же это? – глядя на жену с явным обожанием, Эверард поставил бутылки на стол.

– Сыграем в фанты! – опускаясь на огромный модульный диван, она многозначительно выгнула бровь.

Эверард не сдержал смех.

– Уже играл в фанты когда-нибудь? – спросил он Демьена, наливая ему ликер.

– А что это? – Демьен глотнул «Шериданс» и сел на откинутый модуль напротив Джулии.

– Всё очень просто… – Эверард оглянулся, ставя бутылку.

Джулия взяла хрустальную конфетницу и вытряхнула содержимое на стол. – Вот, держи!

– Нет, лучше поискать что-то другое, чтобы фанты нас не выдавали…

Он вернулся через минуту с мужской шляпой и черной маской. При взгляде на нее кровь бросилась Демьену в голову, но, присмотревшись, он со смущением понял, что это всего лишь маска для сна, а совсем не то, что он подумал.

– Сюда кладем по одной своей вещи. Это и будут наши фанты, – Эверард сел на диван и стянул галстук. Бросив его в шляпу, он знакомым жестом расстегнул верхние пуговицы на рубашке и мимоходом скользнул пальцами по ключице. Движение было автоматическим, но Демьен, сам того не желая, залип взглядом.

– С тебя фант, милая, – Эверард протянул шляпу Джулии. Демьен проводил взглядом ее руку – теперь рядом с галстуком лежало золотое кольцо с розовым бриллиантом.

– Кажется, я догадался… – пробормотал Демьен. – Это что-то вроде игры на желание? – он думал снять новоприобретенную цепочку (надо же было даже не узнать, из какого она металла!), но в итоге порылся в карманах и положил в шляпу портмоне.

– Демьен нам как бы намекает, что стал неплохо зарабатывать, – усмехнулся Эверард. Демьен заржал.

– Ну, Джули, – Эверард протянул ей маску, – раз идея с фантами твоя, тебе и придумывать первое задание.

– Ладно, – Джулия надела аксессуар на глаза. – Тяните фант!

Эверард подмигнул Демьену и достал из шляпы кольцо.

– Этот фант, – произнесла Джулия с напускной торжественностью, – должен с закрытыми глазами определить, чем его угощают присутствующие. Давать напитки и еду можно только с чайной ложечки!

Джулия сдернула маску с лица, обескураженно глядя на кольцо в руке Эверарда.

– Надевай обратно, – усмехнулся тот, поднимаясь к бару. Демьен допил ликер и в восторге прыгнул за ним следом.

– Сбегай на кухню за ложечками, – прошептал ему Эверард. – И прихвати что-нибудь интересное со стола.

Демьен заржал и кинулся к двери.

– Только не убейся там нигде, ради бога! – прокомментировал Эверард.

– Ладно-ладно! – хохотал Демьен, взбегая по лестнице. Экзальтированное предвосхищение владело им.

Забежав на кухню, он порылся по ящикам и нашел чайные ложки. На столе, на его взгляд, ничего подходящего не было… Разве что остатки тартара. Демьен вернулся на кухню и заглянул в холодильник. Джекпот! Похоже, впереди их ждал интересный десерт. Но нет, решив не портить сюрприз, он залез в морозилку и, к своему счастью, нашел упаковку мороженого. Захватив вдобавок пакет молока и тарелочку лосося со стола, Демьен спустился в подвал.

Он боялся застать супругов целующимися, но Эверард сидел на столе напротив Джулии и что-то ей рассказывал, отчего та, всё так же с повязкой на глазах, задыхалась от смеха.

– Я принес, – Демьен оценил батарею бутылок на столе и протянул Эверарду чайную ложку.

– Неплохо, – прокомментировал тот его выбор. – Теперь, главное, платье не запачкать.

– Эй! Аккуратнее с платьем! – всполошилась Джулия.

– Поздно метаться, – ответил Эверард. – Расслабься и получай удовольствие.

Демьен с улыбкой наблюдал, как Эверард аккуратно наливает в ложечку кампари.

– Джули, скажи «а-а-а», – хохотнул он.

Джулия, сотрясаясь от беззвучного смеха, открыла рот. Эверард влил ей на язык красный биттер.

– М-м… это кампари, – ответила она.

– Согласен, это было просто.

Наблюдая за всем этим, Демьен зачерпнул мороженое и угостил Джулию.

– М-м, боже, – облизнулась та. – Я согласна, если вы будете кормить меня так весь вечер.

Они задыхались от веселой эйфории. Никто не говорил, сколько разных вариаций вкусов нужно угадать, и Эверард явно никуда не спешил. Демьен смотрел на прикрытое маской лицо Джулии, на ее губы и не мог поверить ликующей вседозволенности, которую сейчас испытывал. Но несмотря на вдохновляющее опьянение, он чувствовал странную вину, что так дерзко угощает ее с ложечки. Борясь с желанием прикоснуться к ее губам, Демьен посмотрел на тарелку с лососем и с хитрой улыбкой зачерпнул пюре из авокадо.

– О боже, что это… – скривилась Джулия. – Вы мне устроили какой-то когнитивный диссонанс на гастрономической почве!

Они с Эверардом ржали, едва не ползая по полу.

– «Амаретто»! – продолжала она отгадывать. – А это «Бейлис»! М-м… трюфель?!.. Смородиновый ликер!

– А это что? – Эверард налил в ложку молока.

Джулия зависла, не в силах разобрать вкус после крепких напитков.

– Дай еще…

– Ну нет. Ты сама сказала: с чайной ложки!

– Сдаюсь! – она сдернула повязку и изумленно обвела взглядом флотилию бутылок на столе.

– Это было молоко, – подмигнул ей Эверард.

Демьен, довольный, вернулся на диван, зачерпывая мороженое из недр коробки.

Эверард протянул жене маску. – Загадаешь еще один до пары?

– Этот фант… – задумчиво протянула Джулия. Демьен замер, видя, как Эверард вытащил из шляпы его портмоне.

– Должен заставить других участников зевать, – закончила она.

– Какие-то невинные у тебя задания, – прокомментировал Эверард. – Считаешь, мы недостаточно выпили?

– Это чтобы притупить бдительность, – Джулия стянула повязку. – О, Демьен! У тебя есть шанс проявить свой актерский талант!

– И часто вы в такую игру играете? – Демьен зевнул, демонстративно растягивая рот.

– Не особо, – Джулия перевела веселый взгляд на Эверарда. Демьен с усилием зевнул, глядя на него.

– Я уже и не помню, когда в последний раз играл, – ответил тот. – Может, вы там с Джессикой на вечеринках отрываетесь? – он посмотрел на Джулию.

Демьен убедил себя, что хочет спать, и вновь зевнул. Зевок получился заразным, переходящим в другой, затяжной.

Вдруг Джулия зевнула, прикрыв рот ладонью. – Ой, я не помню… Но бывало.

– Так, один есть, – засмеялся Демьен.

Эверард с хитрой улыбкой перевел на него взгляд. Демьен зевал, не сводя с него глаз. Он уже и сам поверил, что хочет спать, глаза смыкались, но Эверард всё так же иронично наблюдал за ним.

– Ну что, подыграть ему? – подмигнул он жене. – А то еще свалится сейчас под стол и захрапит.

Джулия разулась и толкнула его колено ступней. – Давай уже зевай… А то весь вечер на это потратим.

Эверард перевел на Демьена лукавый взгляд и, когда тот сделал очередной зевок, тоже зевнул, подчеркнуто наиграно.

– Держи, – протянул он маску расстроенному Демьену. – Скажи, что делать этому фанту?

Демьен прикрыл глаза. – Этот фант, – произнес он. – Должен пропустить по рюмочке на брудершафт!

– С кем? – спросил Эверард. – С человеком по левую или по правую руку от фанта?

– По правую, – Демьен сдернул маску и совсем не удивился, увидев в руке Эверарда свое портмоне.

– Что будем пить? – с усмешкой спросил Эверард.

– На твой выбор. Только чтобы я не вырубился сразу.

Демьен наблюдал, как любовник разливает амаретто по ликерным рюмкам.

– Помнишь, как мы пили на брудершафт на крыше? – не выдержал Демьен.

– Помню, – усмехнулся Эверард.

– Теперь поцеловаться надо, – проглотив ароматную сладость, прошептал Демьен.

– Понятное дело, ты ради этого всё и затевал, – засмеялся Эверард и вдруг привлек его к себе, одурманивая затяжным поцелуем. Демьен едва дышал, сгорая от волнения, дрожа, ни на минуту не забывая, что Джулия смотрит.

– Всё в порядке? – спросил Эверард, усаживая его обратно на диван.

– Угу, – не смея поднять глаз, Демьен схватился за спасительную коробку с мороженым.

– Тогда давай еще одно задание, – он протянул ему маску и сел рядом с Джулией.

Демьен натянул повязку и испытал внезапное облегчение оттого, что не видит супругов.

– Этот фант, – произнес он. – Должен будет поцеловать…

– Тебе мало было этого поцелуя, да? – засмеялся Эверард.

– Эй, кто-то жаловался, что задания сильно невинные! – задыхаясь от смеха, Демьен на ощупь поставил мороженое на стол.

– Ну и с кем он должен целоваться, этот фант?

– С человеком слева! – хохотал Демьен.

– Ну целуйся, – ответил Эверард.

Демьен сорвал повязку с глаз, изумленно глядя, как любовник возвращает его портмоне в шляпу. – Да ты издеваешься!

– Разве? – тот содрогался от беззвучного смеха, смешивая в бокале амаретто с вишневым соком.

Джулия сидела по левую руку от Демьена и, улыбаясь, попивала коктейль.

– Вам это вроде не впервой, – заметил Эверард, протягивая Демьену высокий стакан.

– О чем ты? – покраснел Демьен, чувствуя, как после слов любовника куда-то исчезает всё веселье. Воспоминание о том, как после вечеринки он жадно впился в губы Джулии и как земля ушла из-под ног, было сейчас особенно ярким. Интересно, она ему сама рассказала или это Харука нажаловалась? Но может, Эверард просто блефовал, ничего на самом деле не зная и пытаясь его подловить?

Глотнув коктейль, Демьен поднялся и приблизился к Джулии. Та, закрыв глаза, с улыбкой подняла лицо ему навстречу. Демьен аккуратно накрыл ее губы своими… и спешно вернулся на место.

– Какой-то невинный поцелуй получился, – прокомментировал Эверард.

– А я и не говорил, как именно целовать! – взорвался Демьен.

– Точно, – тот с усмешкой поставил стакан на стол и натянул маску. – Вытаскивайте фант, моя очередь…

Джулия подмигнула Демьену и достала из шляпы серебристо-серый галстук.

– Этот фант, – произнес Эверард. – Расскажет нам о самой необычной позе и месте, где он занимался сексом.

Он стянул маску, увидел свой галстук и рассмеялся, запрокидывая голову. Потом с хитрой улыбкой посмотрел на Джулию.

– Вишня? – произнесли они одновременно.

Демьен смотрел на их веселье, ничего не понимая. – О чем вы?

– Вишневое дерево – самое необычное место, – ответил Эверард.

– Вы занимались любовью на вишне?!

– Точно, – усмехнулся любовник, улыбаясь жене. – Это было давно и неправда.

– А поза? – ревниво спросил Демьен.

– М-м-м… – Эверард задумчиво скользнул взглядом по столу. – Их было столько, что уже и не поймешь, какая самая экзотичная… А у тебя какая поза была самой необычной в жизни? – подмигнул он ему.

Демьен покраснел. – Когда ты… – он запнулся и сконфуженно замолчал.

– Можешь говорить, – засмеялась Джулия.

– Скажи мне на ухо, – Эверард постучал себя пальцем по скуле. – Хочу знать, что я такого необычного с тобой делал.

– Эй, я тоже хочу знать! – воскликнула Джулия, игриво задевая колено мужа ногой.

– Ну уж нет, – Демьен со смущенной улыбкой потянулся за коктейлем. – Я для этого еще недостаточно выпил…

– Хорошо, – Эверард надел маску. – Продолжим с откровениями. Тяните… Этот фант должен будет рассказать, в какой момент и как впервые понял, что испытывает влечение к человеку… допустим, справа. Когда принял решение вступить с ним в связь или отдаться ему… Какие чувства при этом испытывал, как представлял себе первый секс и всё такое…

Демьен с тревогой наблюдал, как Джулия, сначала взяв из шляпы портмоне, по мере слов Эверарда поменяла его на свое кольцо и в итоге испуганно вытащила галстук мужа.

Чтобы не ржать, Демьен зажал рот ладонью, но не выдержал и громко хрюкнул.

– Чувствую, вы там вовсю мудрите, – протянул Эверард и, сняв маску, усмехнулся. – Так я и думал.

– Ты сказал: о человеке справа? – растерянно переспросила Джулия.

– Да, милая, буду рассказывать о тебе.

Демьен ел мороженое и давился смехом, никак не в силах успокоиться.

– Кажется, пора нести десерты, – прокомментировал Эверард, глядя на него.

– Милый, не порть себе аппетит перед ужином, – шутливо заметила Джулия, забирая у Демьена коробку.

– Да вот, нажимай лучше на алкоголь, – хохотнул Эверард. – Так о чем мы?

– О десертах, – улыбнулась Джулия.

– Пойдем к столу?

– Эй! – запротестовал Демьен. – Кто-то грозился рассказать о первом разе!

– Он и правда мало выпил, – усмехнулся Эверард, глядя на жену. – Ну хорошо… Что я там наплел?

– В какой момент и как ты понял, что испытываешь влечение к Джулии? – напомнил Демьен.

Джулия повалилась на диван, задыхаясь от смеха.

– И память у него хорошая, когда надо, – подмигнул ей Эверард. – Так, когда же я это понял?.. Думаю, с первого взгляда, как только ее увидел… Ничего, что я о тебе в третьем лице? – засмеялся он.

– Ничего, – она села и, поправив платье, зачерпнула мороженое из коробки. – Это придает атмосферности…

Эверард вздохнул. – Я увидел Джулию одним летним вечером… Вот таким, примерно, как сегодня… Билли тоже там был. В общем, мы с ребятами проезжали мимо одного дома, и я увидел девушку в окне второго этажа. Я ехал в конце колонны и немного притормозил, не в силах оторваться… Вы с Билли тогда уже встречались.

– Угу, – Джулия ела мороженое, не поднимая глаз. Демьен едва дышал, жадно слушая. Сердце колотилось. От одного лишь упоминания имени Билли с ним случилось что-то странное. Пугающее до жути переживание потусторонним холодком прошлось по телу. Он снова чувствовал это. Словно только что прикасался к мягкому шелку волос, к теплу кожи. Словно это было только что, словно Билли был чудовищно близко.

– Когда я ее увидел, меня как будто молнией ударило, – рассказывал Эверард. – Наверное, это и есть любовь с первого взгляда.

Демьен смотрел на него, не мигая.

– Я не задумывался, хочу ли я ее и как я этого хочу.

– Просто залез ко мне в окно, – улыбнулась Джулия.

– Да, – усмехнулся Эверард. – Меня тянуло к тебе. Это был и интерес, и злость на Билли. Я был зол на него. Я скучал по нему… В первый раз забираясь к тебе в окно, я думал о нем и о том, что он сделал. Желание мести? Возможно… Так мне тогда казалось, я еще не понимал, что люблю.

Демьен опустил глаза.

– Сделать тебе еще коктейль? – спокойно спросил его Эверард.

– Давай…

– Когда я принял решение соблазнить? – продолжал рассказывать ему Эверард. Демьен знал, что он рассказывает это ему, ведь Джулии всё и так было известно. – Решения не было, но уже через пять минут, как я увидел ее, я знал, что хотел бы заняться с ней сексом. Потому что первые пять минут я вообще ни о чем не думал, я был словно оглушен. И когда ночью я впервые залезал в ее окно, мною двигало это чувство, эта странная жажда вновь ее увидеть. И не просто увидеть – быть рядом, прикоснуться, бросить вызов. Я был отчаянно смел, я всегда ходил по краю… Не знаю, почему она не позвала родителей. Ведь можно было просто закричать. Незнакомый парень проникает ночью в окно, залезает в постель…

– А я не хотела тебя прогонять, – тихо произнесла Джулия. – И я знала, кто ты. Знала, что ты из одной банды с Билли. Видела вас вместе, – она ковырялась ложечкой в коробке и казалась отрешенной. – Хотя я еще не знала, что вы близкие друзья, и тем более, что вы любовники.

Эверард усмехнулся. – В первую ночь ничего не случилось. Мы просто лежали рядом. Хотя и не спали до самого рассвета. Невысказанное напряжение просто витало в воздухе. И предчувствие… Предлог для визита был крайне надуманным и глупым. Тем вечером шел дождь. Я залез к ней в окно, сказал, что мне некуда идти, что я останусь у нее… – он посмотрел на Джулию. – Почему ты всё же не прогнала меня? Ведь не из-за страха?

– Не знаю, – Джулия с улыбкой пожала плечами. – Предчувствие, ты сам сказал… Я тоже видела тебя тогда в окне, видела, как ты смотрел на меня.

– Следующей ночью я вновь пришел, хотя дождя уже не было.

Эверард потянулся к столу и, взяв нужные бутылки, расставил их в ряд. Демьен смотрел, как он разливает по бокалам слоями ягодный ликер, «Бейлис», ром, и чувствовал, что любовник не собирается продолжать.

– И второй ночью всё случилось? – спросил он тихо.

Эверард удивленно поднял на него глаза. – Да, – улыбнулся он. – Всё случилось…

– Расскажешь?

– Если Джулия не против, – усмехнулся тот.

– Я ненадолго отлучусь кое-куда, а ты можешь рассказать, – поставив мороженое на стол, она поднялась и с улыбкой пошла к лестнице. Демьен следовал за ней взглядом и вдруг заметил, что Эверард тоже смотрит ей вслед.

Как только она ушла, Демьен вскочил и, едва не обрушив столик, приземлился Эверарду на колени. Их рты сомкнулись в поцелуе. Демьен со стоном прижался к любовнику пахом, чувствуя ответное возбуждение. От соприкосновения их возбужденных членов по телу разливалась мерцающая дрожь.

– Я знал, что ты это сделаешь, – горячо целуя, Эверард прижимал его к себе за ягодицы.

– Нет, я всё же хочу дослушать конец истории, – прошептал ему в губы Демьен.

– История еще не закончена, ты же знаешь, – мягко усмехнулся Эверард.

– Я не о том… Расскажи, как вы трахнулись в первый раз!

– Трахнулись, – передразнил тот его и вдруг вновь поцеловал. – Не ревнуй…

– Я не ревную. Расскажи, пока она не вернулась.

Эверард усмехнулся и расслабленно откинулся назад, сцепив пальцы у него за спиной. – На вторую ночь я вновь забрался к ней в окно и лег рядом. И если в первую ночь мы шепотом препирались – она всё же пыталась меня выгнать, – то в этот раз не сказала ни слова. Мы молчали. Сексуальное напряжение просто витало в комнате. Я потянулся к ней. Всё произошло так спонтанно… Это потом я узнал, что, в сущности, был у нее первым, хоть и не я лишил ее девственности, и что, сам того не желая, опередил Билли… Потом было немало тайных ночей, о которых знали только мы с ней… Самое странное, что изначально она не относилась ко мне как… как к партнеру. Возможно, поэтому была со мной так свободна, так откровенна. Была самой собой. Мы словно не планировали всерьез быть вместе. Но по иронии судьбы всё вышло совершенно иначе.

Демьену хотелось еще о многом спросить, но он молчал, околдованный странной магией этой истории, ощущением давнего прошлого.

– Когда-нибудь я обо всем тебе расскажу, малыш, – произнес Эверард.

Демьен со стоном прижался к нему. – Мы еще будем играть? – прошептал он.

Эверард потянулся и взял маску для сна. – Осталось только дождаться Джулию.


	150. Chapter 150

### 10

 

Через время она вернулась.

– Милая, мы решили, что ты должна рассказать нам страшилку, – заметил Эверард.

– Страшилку? – Джулия многозначительно оглянулась на дверь. – Это потому что я сейчас одна ходила по дому, пока вы сидели в подвале?

Демьен засмеялся. Полулежа на диване, он игрался с маской, бездумно похлопывая себя по носу узким краем.

– Нет, – усмехнулся Эверард. – Это потому что, пока я вытаскивал твое кольцо, Демьен дал новое задание.

– Что ж… – Джулия села, поправляя длинный шлейф. Демьен помимо воли ее рассматривал.

– Ладно. Думаю, история с похищением не годится, – произнесла она, глянув на Эверарда. Демьену показалось, что любовник помрачнел.

– Расскажи что-нибудь, чего я не знаю, – Эверард передал ей бокал. Отблески голограммного огня отсвечивали в стекле и в многочисленных пайетках платья.

– Хорошо, – Джулия сделала глоток и закинула ногу на ногу. Наблюдая за ней, Демьен растянулся на животе. Он знал, какой пикантной бархатной сладостью растекается по языку смесь рома, «Бейлиса» и ягодного ликера, но свой коктейль он уже выпил.

– Не знаю, насколько эта история покажется вам страшной, вот только у меня от нее до сих пор мурашки бегут по коже, – говорила Джулия. – И раз уж мы начали вспоминать юность, расскажу об одном случае. Это произошло, когда мы с Эверардом познакомились, но Билли уже всё знал. И я тоже всё знала… Помнишь тот ничейный домик в Монтоке? – спросила она мужа.

Эверард засмеялся.

– Мы так и не узнали, чей он. Но хозяева явно были в отъезде, когда мы набрели на него во время своих бесцельных скитаний, – Джулия сделала долгий глоток. – Боже, мы ведь были совершенно безрассудными! Сейчас так странно вспоминать всё это… Мы даже не беспокоились, что будем делать, если вдруг вернется владелец.

Эверард молча улыбался. Его руки расслабленно лежали на спинке дивана.

– Мы втроем тусовались там какое-то время. Сначала зависали только по ночам, потом, когда поняли, что хозяин не появляется, стали наведываться и днем. Дом стоял на берегу залива в окружении пышной растительности. Летом там было очень красиво…

В зеленых глазах Джулии светилась та особая мечтательность, что появляется у людей в моменты приятных воспоминаний. Демьен зачарованно смотрел на нее.

– Это случилось в одну из ночей, – она улыбнулась. – Я сидела на пристани, ребята были в доме, и вдруг произошло что-то очень странное.

Эверард слушал ее, закинув ногу на ногу, и по его неподдельному вниманию Демьен видел, что он и правда не знает, о чем Джулия собирается рассказать дальше.

– Даже не знаю, как это описать… Вот только что было темно, лишь луна периодически пробивалась из-за туч, и вдруг всё вокруг озарилось яркой вспышкой. Я даже на мгновение подумала, что это молния, только грома не было. А потом снова опустилась темнота, но я была уже не одна…

Она рассмеялась, прижав руку к груди, словно рассказывала что-то жутко смешное.

– У меня был такой шок, что я не услышала собственного вопля! И она исчезла… Всё произошло безумно быстро, я даже толком ничего не рассмотрела. Уже через мгновение Эверард бежал ко мне по лестнице… Успокаивал, пытался узнать, что случилось. У них с Билли потом еще час ушел, чтобы отпоить меня до вменяемого состояния.

– Я вспомнил, – с подспудным удивлением произнес Эверард. – Ты была такой бледной, что я и правда сильно испугался. Мы разговаривали с тобой на пристани, потом я ушел. А через несколько минут услышал крик.

– О да… мне кажется, я никогда в жизни так не верещала, ни до, ни после.

– Ты всё время сбивчиво повторяла, что видела девушку. Уже не вспомню дословно…

– Это было так страшно! Я тогда даже подумала, что это пришельцы и своим внезапным криком я сорвала им похищение, – она смеялась приятным грудным смехом. – Только много позже я наконец поняла, что это была Кэтрин.

Эверард подался вперед, не сводя с Джулии изумленного взгляда. – Кэтрин?! – не сдержал он нервный смех. – Но почему ты не сказала мне об этом?!

– Так я не знала! Я видела ее впервые. А потом, когда она стала появляться в нашей семье, я уже и забыла об этом случае… Да и как бы это выглядело? «Милый, помнишь то явление, что напугало меня до заикания на пристани? Так вот, это была твоя мама».

Джулии явно было весело. Но Демьен приподнялся, испытывая то же изумление и замешательство, что и Эверард.

– М-да… – Эверард вздохнул, переводя задумчивый взгляд на стол. – Яркие вспышки света – очень в ее стиле. В самом начале она часто ошарашивала меня подобными вещами. Только я не сразу связал это с ней. Один раз мы гуляли с ней вдвоем по городу, и только потом, когда она ушла, я понял, что на улице слишком уж безлюдно для этого часа. Думаю, она это делала не специально. Возможно, у нее по-другому просто не получалось.

Демьен переводил взволнованный взгляд с Эверарда на Джулию. Супруги молча смотрели друг на друга. Демьену хотелось спросить, кем же была Кэтрин. Он слишком хорошо помнил свои сны и фантастические ощущения от встречи с ней и уже догадывался, что она не обычный человек. Да и человек ли?.. Впрочем, может, его яркие переживания были лишь последствием воздействия кемета? Демьен сгорал от желания прямо обо всем спросить, но сдерживался, не уверенный, имеет ли на это право.

Он поднял долгий взгляд на Эверарда. Тот смотрел на него, словно понимал, о чем он думает.

– После такой истории хочется освежиться, да? – любовник подмигнул ему и встал. – Бокалы захватите.

 

Взбираясь по лестнице, Демьен чувствовал себя охмелевшим. Но, выйдя на крышу, он вдруг ощутил звенящий восторг, и тишину, и ожидание, предчувствие чего-то необыкновенного. Прохладный ночной ветер дул в лицо. Демьен смотрел на освещенную огнями улицу, на утопающие в зелени чужие дома и понимал, что не хочет возвращаться в Париж. Краем глаза он видел, как Эверард открывает прихваченное по пути шампанское, как наполняет бокалы.

– Сейчас бы фейерверком пальнуть, – заметил мужчина с усмешкой.

Джулия смеялась. – Соседи не поймут.

Они шутили, созерцая окрестности, глотая шипящую прохладу и ночной воздух. Демьен был сам не свой: странное томление и жажда владели им. Эверард безбоязненно сидел на перилах, глотая игристое вино из бутылки, глядя на них с Джулией своим проницательным взглядом. Хотелось прижаться к нему, жадно захватить губы ртом, задохнуться от поцелуя. Но Демьен не смел. Чтобы отважиться на подобное при Джулии, он еще слишком мало выпил. Та стояла рядом, смеясь над шутками мужа, попивая шампанское и глядя вдаль.

Эверард сделал еще один долгий глоток и неожиданно поднялся.

– Спускайтесь, как допьете, – сказал он, выливая остатки шипучего алкоголя им в бокалы.

Демьен проводил его взглядом.

– Всё в порядке? – спросил он шепотом у Джулии.

– Конечно, – она загадочно улыбнулась. – Но, думаю, не стоит сильно за ним спешить…

Демьен потягивал пьянящую прохладу, теряясь в догадках и мучительном томлении.

– А ты встречалась с Кэтрин? – спросил он через минуту. – Кроме того случая?

Джулия была так близко, ветер теребил ткань ее платья, пряди уложенных волос, и Демьену мучительно хотелось чмокнуть ее в щеку.

– О да… Только Эверард сначала представил мне Кэт как свою сестру, – она засмеялась в бокал. – Но потом раскрыл правду… А ты, похоже, в курсе, кто это?

В глазах Джулии горели отблески вечерних огней. Демьен смутился. Ему вдруг показалось, что он затронул что-то, чего затрагивать не стоило.

– Я ее даже видел, – прошептал он, потупив взор. – Во сне.

– Когда родились близнецы, она несколько раз нас навещала, – Джулия допила шампанское. – И даже без спецэффектов…

 

Когда они вернулись в дом, из двери в спальню звучала музыка. Интимный полумрак разбавлял свет музыкального автомата. Не понимая, отчего сердце так ускорило ритм и вспотели ладони, Демьен увидел Эверарда. Тот, сняв пиджак, расслабленно лежал на кровати, явно их поджидая. Рядом, на столике, дымилось кофе, мерцали высокие стаканы с фисташковым трайфлом – Демьен уже видел их в холодильнике – и несколько бутылок со спиртным.

– Продолжим здесь? – засмеялась Джулия, заходя следом и включая боковой свет.

– Можем вернуться в гостиную, – Эверард подложил руки под голову. – Если вы голодны.

Не глядя на супругов, Демьен скользнул мимо книжных полок, стараясь справиться со странным волнением. Пока он осматривался, любовник наблюдал за ним. Взгляд его был обманчиво расслаблен, но от него предательски слабели колени.

Джулия, пристроившись плечом на ногах мужа, смаковала трайфл. Демьен едва дышал, старательно изучая корешки книг, а потом и список песен в музыкальном автомате. Пожалуй, со всеми своими мигающими разноцветными лампочками, хромированными рычагами и горящими кнопками, раритетный аппарат был самой необычной деталью интерьера.

– Это вы купили? – спросил он, нарушая неловкую паузу. Но может быть, только ему она казалась неловкой?

– Нет, – ответил Эверард. – Дизайнеры постарались.

– Единственная новая вещь, которая здесь появилась, это его саркофаг, – заметила Джулия.

Демьен хмыкнул. В ногах кровати стояла небольшая софа, напротив – книжные полки и кресло, у стены находился туалетный столик с зеркалом, а у самого окна – пианино. С внезапным обжигающим чувством Демьен вспомнил, как узнал еще об одном таланте Эверарда. Сначала в доме Себастьяна, а потом на острове. Кажется, он видел любовника за роялем всего два раза. Интересно, играет ли он для Джулии? Играет ли вообще? Захотелось открыть клап клавиатуры…

– Демьен, угощайся, – произнесла Джулия, приподнимаясь.

Эверард сел и потянулся за шляпой с маской и всеми их фантами.

– Продолжим игру? – захватив стакан с подноса, Демьен с внезапным для себя куражом растянулся поперек постели. Щеки полыхали, но он смотрел в горящие глаза любовника и демонстративно облизывал ложку, полулежа на боку.

– У тебя и задание созрело? – хитро подмигнул ему Эверард.

– О, дай мне, – вдруг оживилась Джулия. – Я придумала.

Смакуя слои фисташкового мороженого, шоколадной пасты, пропитанного алкоголем бисквита и взбитых сливок, Демьен смотрел, как Джулия натягивает маску, а Эверард с хитрой усмешкой достает из шляпы его портмоне.

– Бонус-фант! – произнесла она.

– И что это? – недоверчиво спросил Демьен.

– Повезло тебе, вот что, – улыбнулся Эверард.

– Это значит, что в следующий раз ты сможешь передать задание кому-нибудь другому, если не захочешь его выполнять, – пояснила Джулия, возвращаясь к кофе и десерту.

– Загадаешь еще что-нибудь? – вернул ей маску Эверард.

– Хорошо, – Джулия задумалась. – Говорят, что первое впечатление самое верное…

Эверард глотнул ром и молча протянул шляпу Демьену. Тот, показав ему язык, вытащил серый галстук.

– …но, может быть, оно самое обманчивое, – продолжала Джулия. – Этот фант расскажет, какое у него было первое впечатление при встрече с человеком справа и оказалось ли оно верным.

– Ну да, – протянул Эверард. На этот раз справа от него сидел Демьен.

Джулия стащила повязку с глаз и рассмеялась. – О, как удачно… Давай-давай! Я с интересом послушаю.

– Первое впечатление… – Эверард со вздохом растянулся на спине, проводя руками по лицу. Какое-то время он лежал, прикрыв глаза ладонями. Демьен не мог понять, что случилось.

– При первой встрече Демьен показался мне очень необычным, интригующим… волшебным, – наконец произнес Эверард и посмотрел на него. Демьен, сам того не желая, отчаянно покраснел.

– Он казался утонченным и застенчивым, – продолжал мужчина. – И не могу сказать, что это впечатление было обманчивым. Просто вскоре выяснилось, что есть у него и другая сторона…

Поедая трайфл, но уже не чувствуя его вкуса, Демьен не сводил взгляда с любовника. Его устремленные в потолок темные глаза наполнились задумчивой глубиной. Вдруг Эверард усмехнулся.

– Вспомнил… Когда увидел Демьена в первый раз, думал, что он старше. Впрочем, в подростковом возрасте я тоже был более развит, чем сверстники. Но в отличие от Демьена, не только физически…

Приподнявшись на локте, Эверард потянулся к кофе.

– Это всё? – разочарованно выдохнула Джулия.

– А чего еще ты хочешь? – улыбнулся мужчина.

– Хм, ну ладно… о подробностях спрошу потом.

– Спрашивай сейчас, – Эверард перевел на Демьена лукавый взгляд и сделал глоток. – Все свои.

Джулия вновь залилась своим грудным смехом. Демьен шевельнулся, возвращаясь к десерту. Он лишь сейчас заметил, насколько скован был всё это время. Впрочем, замешательство так до конца и не исчезло.

– Ты сразу понял, что испытываешь к Демьену интерес? – Джулия улыбалась.

– Интерес?! – Эверард поднял бровь. – Что ты подразумеваешь под этим своим «интересом»?

Его интонации были такими комичными, что Демьен тоже фыркнул. Он не понимал, отчего эта тема вызывает у него такое сумасшедшее смущение. И отчего смущается Эверард?

– Если ты о сексуальном желании, то я точно не испытывал его при первом знакомстве. Хотя… – Эверард глотнул кофе и опустился на бок, подперев голову рукой.

Демьен изводился: он не мог спокойно смотреть на него такого, с блуждающей улыбкой и загадочным взглядом в никуда. Джулия, откинувшись на локте, тоже смотрела на мужа.

– Наше знакомство началось с того, что я выстрелил в Демьена пробкой от шампанского, – говорил тот. – Не знаю, попал или нет. Но помню, когда он вернул ее, мне уже тогда захотелось провести пальцами по его ладони.

Демьен задохнулся и густо покраснел, едва сдерживая стон. Внезапное откровение взорвалось в нем удушливым стыдом и столь же мучительным желанием. Пытаясь скрыть чувства, он спешно вернулся к спасительному десерту. Видать, он слишком активно стучал ложечкой по стеклу, потому что Джулия снова засмеялась.

– Это было неописуемое, странное чувство, – говорил Эверард. – Демьен казался мне смутно знакомым, хотя я так и не понял, кого он мне напоминает. В ту ночь я не спал и всё думал об этой встрече… Но уже позже, когда я понял природу своих чувств, желание не заставило себя долго ждать.

Эверард допил кофе и, поднявшись, с усмешкой протянул Демьену маску. Тот кашлянул и сел, отдавая пустой стакан.

Прикрыв глаза повязкой, он глубоко вздохнул, второй раз за вечер радуясь, что не видит супругов. Он не имел ни малейшего представления, какое задание дать. Единственное, чего ему хотелось, так это рассказать наконец Эверарду, что тоже вспоминал их знакомство сегодня, – и не только сегодня.

– Этот фант, – произнес Демьен, думая о своем «фантазисном» трипе, о темноте, о безлюдной церкви, – должен признаться в трех своих грехах… Можно падать на колени и каяться.

Супруги сдержанно хохотнули. Демьен стащил маску и в шоке увидел свое портмоне в руках Джулии. _О боже, только не это!.._

– Демьен, бонус-фант, – видя его замешательство, напомнила она.

– Да, точно, – смутился он. – Передаю свой ход Эверарду.

Эверард мягко рассмеялся, переводя взгляд на жену и вновь на него.

– Ну что ж… Мы были на твоем спектакле, – произнес он, выдержав паузу.

– В смысле? – не понял Демьен.

– Вчера в Париже.

Демьен ощутил, как кровь отливает от лица и мир наполняется звоном. На мгновение всё вокруг стало нереальным, как во сне. Он еще минуту не испытывал ничего, кроме ступора, не в силах осмыслить и переварить услышанное. Сердце бешено колотилось, отдаваясь гулом в ушах, но Демьен совершенно не знал, как реагировать.

Джулия расслабленно хлопнула Эверарда по груди. – Фант разрешает падать на колени и каяться, – снисходительно произнесла она.

Эверард поднялся и тут же встал на одно колено, чуть стягивая Демьена с кровати за бедра и подолгу целуя в ладони. – Прости, малыш.

От прикосновений его губ к нежной коже сердце сладостно ёкнуло. Демьен сделал глубокий вдох, немного отходя от шока.

– Я что-то не понял… Ты был вчера в Париже? – спросил он.

– Да, я решил не говорить тебе об этом, – Эверард поднял глаза. Его взгляд был полон усмешки и искушающей тьмы. – Но раз уж мы всё равно встретились и мне надо в чем-то покаяться…

Он вернулся на кровать.

– И вы… видели мое выступление?! – Демьен чувствовал растерянность.

Эверард посмотрел на Джулию. – Мы были в этом же, поэтому оделись так сегодня для тебя.

– Но почему вы…? – Демьен замолчал, не зная, что подумать.

– Выпить хочешь? – спокойно спросил любовник.

– Но блин… – Демьен шокированно смотрел, как он разливает по бокалам лаймовый ликер.

– Эверард считает, что постановка гениальна, – осторожно произнесла Джулия, лежа на боку.

– Да, это гениально, – Эверард открыл бутылку пряного рома. – И задумка, и визуальные решения, и игра. А твое выступление было просто фантастическим! Я смотрел и всё не мог насмотреться.

Демьен покраснел, сорванно дыша. Сердце трепыхалось то ли от счастья и эйфории, то ли от горечи и предельного отчаяния.

– Но почему вы не нашли меня после спектакля?! – беспомощно воскликнул он.

Супруги переглянулись.

– Да я ведь почти дошел до гримерки! – Эверард не сдержал смех, протягивая ему коктейль. – Передумал в самый последний момент…

Демьен смотрел на него округлившимися глазами. В груди разверзался ад. Он не мог понять, чего сейчас хочет сильнее: убить Эверарда или заплакать.

– Решил не мешать тебе наслаждаться моментом триумфа, – произнес тот, глядя на него. Его темные глаза, казалось, стали еще глубже. Немигающий взгляд был внимательным и отстраненным одновременно, словно любовник думал о чем-то еще, словно чего-то недоговаривал.

– Мне показалось, что ты… достаточно счастлив. Вы с коллегой так самозабвенно обсуждали выступление, я решил не прерывать вас.

Демьен вспыхнул и напрягся. Так вот оно в чем дело… Чувствуя нестерпимую потребность оправдаться, он вспоминал, о чем они вообще тогда разговаривали с Максом и что Эверард мог услышать, но в голову не приходило ничего, кроме их тупых шуток и подтруниваний друг над другом.

– Только не говори, что не зашел из-за Макса… – прошептал он на грани слез.

– Не в этом дело, – Эверард сделал глоток и вздохнул. – Просто ты был на определенной волне. Я решил, что лучше тебя на ней и оставить.

Демьен в недоумении молчал, понимая лишь, что чего-то не понимает. Возможно, дело было в алкоголе или в оглушающем потрясении, которое он всё еще испытывал.

Напряженную тишину нарушила Джулия.

– Тебе надо покаяться еще в двух грехах, – напомнила она мужу.

– Да... Мы с Джулией заказали букет для тебя, но в итоге я отдал его какой-то актрисе, которую случайно встретил в коридоре.

– Вот черт, букет!.. – выдохнул Демьен пораженно. – Это о нем Макс говорил? Какой-то шикарный букет на заказ, что Эльза чуть не уписалась.

– Эльза? – усмехнулся Эверард. – Малыш, я подарю тебе другой.

– Да ладно, – улыбнулся Демьен. – Надо же… Я тогда смотрел твое интервью и даже не обратил внимания на его слова.

– Ты смотрел мое интервью? – удивился любовник.

– О! А мы его еще не видели, – засмеялась Джулия. – Хорошо получилось?

– Очень! Он там весь такой шикарный… – Демьен смутился.

Эверард с ироничной улыбкой наблюдал, как он спешно выпивает ароматную смесь, и вдруг засмеялся, запрокидывая голову.

– Интересно будет посмотреть на всё это глазами Демьена, – заметил он Джулии.

– С тебя еще одно покаяние, – шутливо ответила она.

Эверард задумался. – Мне больше не в чем каяться, – наконец с серьезным лицом заявил он.

– Ладно, хватит с тебя и этого. Чей следующий ход?

– Пусть Демьен уже до пары загадает, – Эверард ободряюще ему подмигнул.

Демьен, смущенный и пьяный, натянул маску. Он чувствовал, как разрядилась обстановка, как грудь затапливает ликующая вседозволенность и эйфория. Черт возьми! Эверарду понравилось его выступление! Он считал его гениальным! Он не мог оторвать глаз! Демьен знал, что еще не раз спросит его об этом и выпытает все подробности! Все-все подробности!

– Этот фант, – произнес он, едва сдерживая смех. – Должен языком сосчитать родинки на моем теле!

– У-у, да ты шалун! – протянула Джулия, глотнув коктейль.

Демьен ржал, повалившись на постель. Голова кружилась, и в груди было так сладко…

– А если это твой фант, сам будешь считать? – послышался голос Эверарда.

– Ну… куда дотянусь, – смеялся Демьен.

– Малыш, для этого придется полностью раздеться.

– Ладно, я передумал.

– Всё, Джули, выдыхаем, он передумал, – прокомментировал мужчина.

Демьен задыхался от хохота и слышал, как смеются супруги.

– Так что? Вы уже вытянули фант?

– Давно уже, давай задание, – в голосе Эверарда слышалась улыбка.

– Надеюсь, он не мой… – Демьен кашлянул и перетек в вертикальное положение. – Этот фант покажет нам стриптиз, причем чувственно и эротично!

– Ну спасибо, удружил, – произнес Эверард.

Демьен изумленно сорвал маску и полег от смеха. – А-ха-ха! Музыку можешь выбрать сам!

– Да-да, я понял…

Пока Эверард задумчиво изучал список композиций, они с Джулией озорно переглядывались, стараясь не ржать. Демьен боялся дышать. Он знал, как хорошо двигается любовник, но до конца не верил, что тот и правда это сделает.

– Черт, у нас шеста нет, – неожиданно обернулся Эверард. – Танец наломался.

– Танцуй без шеста, – выпалила Джулия.

– Без шеста неинтересно… Я ж хотел вам всякие выкрутасы показать.

– Мы и так знаем, на какие выкрутасы ты способен, – заметила она.

Демьен угорал от смеха.

– Ты уже решил, под что будешь раздеваться? – спросила Джулия через минуту.

– Под Сэм Браун, конечно же, – с широкой улыбкой ответил Эверард, и Джулия полегла от смеха. Демьен не понял, в чем прикол, пока не услышал музыку и не узнал старый чувственный хит, затертый до дыр в фильмах прошлых лет.

Глаза Эверарда горели хитрой чертовщинкой, и Демьену казалось, что тот что-то задумал. Мужчина выпрямился и, не отходя далеко от музыкального автомата, качнулся, медленно расстегивая рубашку. На губах его играла усмешка. Он не танцевал – лишь слегка покачивал бедрами в такт песни и медленно расстегивал пуговицы, – но от его движений и взгляда Демьена пробирала дрожь. Не в силах оторваться, он краем глаза видел, что и Джулия, затаившись, наблюдает за мужем.

Расстегнув пуговицы, Эверард закрыл глаза, и, запрокинув голову, стянул с плеч рубашку. Она соскользнула на пол, и у Демьена озноб прошел по коже. Музыка и текст старого хита разбивали сердце на части. Когда Эверард, словно невзначай, провел пальцами по торсу и взялся за ремень, Демьена обдало жаром. Чертов демон!

На еще недавно серьезном лице любовника вновь играла усмешка, как будто он прекрасно понимал, какое впечатление производит. Его темные глаза смотрели теперь в упор. Демьен смущался, но не мог оторвать взгляда от его пальцев, что не спеша расстегивали ремень, пуговицу на брюках, молнию… Сердце так трепетало, словно сейчас он должен был увидеть что-то такое, чего никогда в жизни не видел, словно Эверард не раздевался перед ним сотни раз до этого. Это было так странно...

И вдруг, расстегнув ширинку, Эверард остановился.

– На этом всё, – произнес он, переключая автомат на другой трек.

– Всё?! – хором выдохнули они с Джулией, и женщина весело захохотала, но Демьену отчего-то было не смешно. Он испытывал тягучее, одурманивающее возбуждение и ничего не мог с собой поделать. Он хотел… Он так сильно хотел, что боялся смотреть им в глаза и жалел, что раньше времени прикончил десерт.

– А в прошлый раз ты пошел куда дальше, – заметила мужу Джулия.

– Тогда у меня был шест. И простор для маневров, – с усмешкой ответил тот, застегивая ширинку и вытягиваясь на постели. Рубашку он так и не надел. Демьен изводился.

– Эверард показывал тебе стриптиз? – спросил он тихо, прочистив горло.

– Ага, – улыбнулась она.

– Кажется, я тогда что-то проспорил, – отметил мужчина.

– Он тогда так зажигал, ты что! – смеялась Джулия. – Мы с Билли вообще обалдели, что он так умеет.

– Я много чего умею, – сказал Эверард. – Выпить хотите? Кажется, вы уже успели протрезветь.

Он поднялся.

– А ты будешь свой трайфл? – слабым голосом спросил Демьен.

Эверард бросил на него внимательный взгляд и, протянув стакан с уже подтаявшим лакомством, вышел за дверь. Через несколько минут он появился с шампанским и фруктами.

– Если хотите что-нибудь серьезнее, говорите.

Демьен не поднимал глаз, в тайне млея от его приглушенного низкого тембра.

– Кто теперь загадывает? – с улыбкой спросила Джулия, наблюдая, как муж открывает бутылку и наполняет бокалы золотистым напитком.

– Насколько я понимаю, моя очередь, – произнес Эверард. – Так, уберите мой галстук из шляпы, а то вы опять его вытащите...

Он надел маску и задумался. Демьен с интересом ждал, глядя, как Джулия, вытянув свое кольцо с огромным бриллиантом, прокручивает его на указательном пальце.

Эверард вдруг улыбнулся. – Это задание будет немного сложнее, – сказал он. – Фант должен рассказать, какой сосок у него чувствительнее.

Демьен заметил, как Джулия сдержала желание вернуть кольцо в шляпу.

– Определить ему это поможет другой человек, – продолжал Эверард. – Прикасаться к соскам фанта можно пальцами, губами, языком, но обязательно по очереди. И человек этот сидит… слева от фанта, – он резко сдернул маску и, оценив обстановку, беззвучно рассмеялся.

Демьен, еще не успев отойти от стриптиза, в оцепенении переводил взгляд с Эверарда на Джулию и обратно. Лицо полыхало, ведь это он сидел по левую руку от женщины.

– Джули, если не хочешь, можешь отказаться, – заметил Эверард, видя, как жена задумчиво крутит кольцо.

– Ну уж нет!.. Фанты есть фанты, – она поднялась и, повернувшись к ним спиной, расстегнула невидимые застежки платья. Демьен наблюдал за ней со смущением.

– Справишься? – спросил Эверард, изучая его своими внимательными глазами. Демьен, пунцовый от стыда, с напускным равнодушием пожал плечами. Он чувствовал себя скованным и, черт возьми, недопустимо возбужденным.

– Повтори еще раз задание, – кашлянул он, отдавая любовнику полупустой стакан. Пальцы дрожали.

– Чтобы Джулия определила, какой сосок у нее чувствительнее, – Эверард с улыбкой оглянулся на жену. – Ты можешь прикасаться к ним пальцами, губами, языком, но обязательно по очереди… И сядьте так, чтобы я вас видел.

– Ну вот еще, – шутливо фыркнула Джулия через плечо. – Демьен, иди сюда, пусть этот извращенец на нас не смотрит.

Эверард повалился ничком, содрогаясь от смеха.

Не зная, как лучше поступить, Демьен поднялся с постели. Джулия присела на софу в ногах кровати и, не снимая украшений, просто оголила грудь, спустив платье на бедра. Испытывая головокружение и не в силах отвести от нее взгляд, Демьен краем глаза видел, как Эверард, захватив яблоко с подноса, берет стул у туалетного столика и располагается сбоку от них, на достаточном расстоянии.

Не помня, что делает, Демьен опустился на колени и встал между раздвинутыми ногами Джулии. Ее потрясающее тело было прямо перед ним. Длинную шею по-прежнему украшало спиралевидное ожерелье, золотые цепочки ниспадали между округлыми девичьими грудями, так гармонируя со смуглым оттенком кожи. А ее соски… темно-кремовые и уже напряженные, они представляли столь волнующее зрелище, что Демьен едва сдерживал стон, смущаясь и понимая, что любовник видит, в каком он состоянии.

– Смелее, – прошептала Джулия, и от интонации ее голоса Демьен вновь ощутил распирающее брюки давление. Хотелось мягко сжать ее груди ладонями. Медленно, словно во сне, он потянулся к ней…

– Не-а, – послышался сбоку голос Эверарда. Вздрогнув от неожиданности, Демьен обернулся. Любовник сидел на стуле верхом. – Я же сказал: трогай по очереди.

– Да, точно… – пробормотал Демьен. – Так что? – он смущенно посмотрел на Джулию.

– Милый, если не хочешь, можешь этого не делать, – она ласково провела ладонью по его щеке. Сбоку послышался хруст: Эверард откусил яблоко.

Дрейфуя в горячечном смущении и будто преодолевая толщу воды, Демьен сжал пальцами ее левый сосок – Джулия едва заметно дрогнула и затаила дыхание – потом правый. Со странной холодной отстраненностью, хотя щеки полыхали, и голова горела, словно температура в комнате повысилась сразу на пару градусов, он наблюдал за ней. Или он только казался себе отстраненным?

Демьен вновь прикоснулся к левому соску. Джулия, закрыв глаза, прислушалась к ощущениям.

– Кажется, левый, – пробормотала она. – Но не уверенна…

Демьен прокрутил пальцами правый сосок и от чувственного вздоха Джулии сам едва не застонал.

– А теперь такое ощущение, что правый… – прошептала она.

Поглощенный ее красотой и собственной лихорадкой, Демьен вдруг заметил, что со стороны больше не слышно характерного хруста. Он обернулся. Позабыв о яблоке, Эверард наблюдал за ними, и глаза его были полны уже знакомого темного морока. Демьен затаил дыхание, по коже поползли мурашки… Потянувшись вперед, он прикоснулся губами к левому соску Джулии. Тот был волнующе твердым. Не сдержавшись, Демьен схватил ее за талию, скользя ладонями выше, сжимая и изучая пальцами гибкое тело. От аромата ее кожи и духов, от самой ее близости, как и от явного и интенсивного внимания любовника кружилась голова.

Демьен коснулся щекой другой груди, обхватил губами не менее твердый сосок, с упоением очертил его языком, отчетливо ощущая, как томно замирает Джулия, как едва уловимо рвется ее дыхание. Эрекция была мучительной. Он был уверен, что член распирает брюки.

Краснея и едва сдерживая дрожь, Демьен внимательно посмотрел ей в лицо. – Ну что?

– Не могу определить… – Джулия откинулась назад на вытянутых руках. Демьен млел от изысканных контуров ее тела, от манящей чувственности, от ее тайны.

Он вновь ласкал ее соски языком и губами, чуть прикусывал, чувствуя, как она ощутимо вздрагивает.

– Теперь другой точно так же…

Демьен сделал, как она просила, сдерживая дрожь и желание забыться и забыть обо всем…

Джулия честно старалась определить. – Кажется, левый… – задумчиво шептала она. – А теперь, кажется, правый… Вот черт, Эверард, почему нельзя трогать оба одновременно?

– Потому что так сразу будет понятно, какой чувствительнее, – тот усмехнулся и вновь откусил яблоко.

– М-м-м… я не могу понять, – в итоге сдалась Джулия. – Остановимся на левом.

Она открыла глаза. Они казались осоловевшими. И эта подернутая истомой сочная зелень отозвалась в Демьене новой мучительной волной желания. Он поднялся на дрожащих ногах.

Эверард вздохнул, вставая и возвращая стул на место.

– Кто следующий загадывает? – как ни в чем не бывало спросила Джулия, застегивая платье и поправляя золотые украшения.

– Я, – на губах Эверарда играла лукавая усмешка.

– Только попробуй дать еще одно такое задание!..

– Договорились.

Сидя на краю кровати, Демьен жадно глотал шампанское и смотрел, как любовник, широко улыбаясь, надевает маску. Джулия неожиданно бросилась к шляпе и спешно вытянула кожаное портмоне. У Демьена от изумления отпала челюсть.

– Раз вы просите перерыв, новое задание будет попроще, – говорил Эверард. – Этот фант пригласит… кого пожелает, на медленный танец.

Демьен немного расслабился и залпом допил шампанское.

Эверард снял маску. – Музыку можешь выбрать сам, – заговорщицки подмигнул он ему, беря бокал с подноса.

– Обязательно…

Подойдя к музыкальному автомату, Демьен нашел ту композицию, под которую любовник показывал стриптиз. Она что-то задела в нем, хотелось послушать еще раз. Когда заиграли первые томительные аккорды, он обернулся, глядя на удивленные лица супругов.

– Джулия, извини, – пробормотал он. – Я хочу пригласить Эверарда.

Та примирительно отмахнулась. – Моя очередь смотреть.

Едва сдерживая смех, Эверард подошел к нему и обнял, привлекая к себе, заставляя обвить шею руками. Уже знакомые Демьену покачивания бедер. Опаляющая, одурманивающая близость.

– _All that I have is all that you've given to me..._

 _Did you never worry that I'd come to depend on you?_ – проникновенно пела певица.

Эверард был без рубашки, и прикосновение его обнаженной кожи сводило с ума. Демьен мелко дрожал от томительных ощущений, а когда руки любовника скользнули ниже и сжали его ягодицы, Демьен не сдержал сдавленный стон. Эверард смотрел ему в лицо, и его темные глаза были наполнены искушающим желанием. Демьен заморгал и в панике зажмурился, спеша прижаться к нему, спрятаться на его плече от него же.

– O-o-oh, _у_ _ou'd better stop… Stop! Befo-_ _о_ _-ore you tear me all apart…_ – звучала песня.

Эверард покачивался вместе с ним, увлекая в танце. Возбуждение становилось непереносимым. Демьен едва сдерживал стоны, вслушиваясь в прикосновения. Закрыв глаза, чтобы не видеть Джулию, он всё равно помнил о ней, не мог забыть ни на минуту, чувствовал ее взгляд. И когда Эверард неожиданно потянул его рубашку, вытаскивая ее из брюк, Демьен изумленно отстранился, со смущением оглядываясь на женщину. Та лежала на боку, подперев голову рукой, и потягивала шампанское, наблюдая за ними с явным интересом.

Не прекращая танца, Эверард развернул его и прижал к себе спиной. Демьен был уверен, что его эрекция отлично видна Джулии.

– Ты готовился к встрече со мной? – прошептал Эверард ему на ухо, вызывая озноб, целуя в шею. Рука скользнула под рубашку, прошлась по животу и груди. Будоражащее прикосновение! Демьен слишком хорошо понимал, о чем любовник спрашивает. Сейчас одного этого вопроса было достаточно, чтобы окончательно свести его с ума. Он вдыхал воздух мелкими глотками, сердце оглушительно стучало.

– Да… – прошептал он, жмурясь от смущения. Джулия была прямо перед ними, и он не знал, куда смотреть и что делать.

Не расстегивая пуговиц, Эверард одним движением стянул с него рубашку. Демьен шокированно отпрянул, но любовник тут же притянул его обратно, разворачивая к себе лицом, продолжая танцевать. Его ладони жадно скользили по телу.

– Что ты делаешь? – не зная, куда деться от стыда, тихо спросил Демьен.

– Танцую… – прошептал Эверард ему на ухо и приник к губам, словно Джулии здесь не было, словно они остались одни. Глубокий, засасывающий поцелуй. Демьен испытывал безумное головокружение, под ногами разверзалась бездна. Продолжая целовать, Эверард увлек его вглубь комнаты и толкнул на постель.

Демьен тяжело дышал. Он лишь сейчас заметил, что музыка изменилась. Эверард сел рядом и, не сводя с него глаз, медленно потянулся к маске.

– Я придумал новое задание, – произнес он.

– Разве сейчас твоя очередь? – Джулия допила шампанское.

– Уже не важно, – Эверард натянул маску на глаза. – Будь добра, вытяни фант.

Демьен попытался подняться, но любовник удержал его, прижав рукой к постели.

Джулия перевела взгляд на Демьена, о чем-то подумала и улыбнулась, ныряя рукой в шляпу.

– Этот фант, – говорил Эверард. – Заставит застонать человека по левую руку. Застонать, понятное дело, не от боли…

Он стянул повязку и удивленно поднял бровь, глядя на кольцо в руке Джулии. Та весело рассмеялась.

– Ты не против? – спросила она.

– Похоже, достав мой галстук, вы забыли положить его обратно, – Эверард растянулся на постели и, к облегчению Демьена, подложил руку ему под голову.

Затаив дыхание, Демьен смотрел на Джулию, она задумчиво рассматривала их обоих в ответ. Эверард молчал, наблюдая за женой. Демьен чувствовал, что сейчас всё возможно. Щеки горели, дыхание срывалось. Он помнил, как хотел ее когда-то, как хотел совсем недавно… Но всё это было нереальной мечтой. Он боялся. Как хорошо, что сейчас они лишь играли.

– Не знаешь, с чего начать? – сострил Эверард. Джулия коротко засмеялась и провела рукой по груди Демьена. Ее знакомые прикосновения, сейчас они почему-то уже не казались ему отстраненными. Джулия наклонилась и поцеловала его в губы. Демьен затаил дыхание. Эверард лежал рядом, глядя на происходящее с максимально близкого расстояния. Демьен изнемогал. Поцелуй… Еще один. Без языка, но сердце заходилось.

Джулия отстранилась, слегка сжимая пальцами его сосок. Ласка отозвалась волной желания в паху, Демьен беспокойно заерзал.

– Я должен застонать? – спросил он шепотом, глядя на Эверарда.

– Только не специально, – прошептал тот, скользнув пальцами по его щеке. Его взгляд опьянял. Демьен сглотнул. И тут же удивленно поднял голову: Джулия расстегивала его ремень и ширинку. Демьен вновь перевел вопрошающий взгляд на любовника.

– Я понятия не имею, что она собирается сделать, – ответил тот с усмешкой.

Едва дыша, Демьен пораженно смотрел, как женщина медленно расстегивает и стаскивает с его бедер кожаные брюки вместе с бельем. Демьен сдержал стон, мучительно краснея. Влажный от желания член прижался к животу.

Джулия изумленно подняла глаза. – Это пирсинг?!

Демьен задержал дыхание, когда она обхватила его ствол, глядя на головку, поглаживая ее пальцем.

– А на видео его не было, – заметила она. – Выглядит странно и красиво…

Эверард, убрав руку из-под головы Демьена, чуть приподнялся на локте, с интересом наблюдая за действиями жены.

– Я его днем снимаю, чтобы во время репетиций коллеги не заметили, – пробормотал Демьен. – Сегодня просто по привычке вынул.

– И давно он у тебя?

– Да не очень… – Демьен смутился. – Это Эверард сделал.

– Не может быть! – Джулия пораженно посмотрела на мужа. – Зачем?!

Тот засмеялся.

– Это я его попросил, – извиняющимся тоном произнес Демьен. – Сначала я сделал прокол в салоне, год назад. А потом как-то вытащил и забыл вставить. Не думал, что может так быстро зарасти… И вот, попросил Эверарда, – Демьен окончательно покраснел, уже не уверенный, было ли хорошей идеей, рассказать обо всем Джулии.

– Никогда такого не видела, – призналась она и провела ладонью по члену. Демьен охнул от неожиданности и замер, вибрируя от ласкающих движений. Отворяющее настежь чувство рвалось из груди.

– Думаю, это был не стон, – заметил Эверард в ответ на взгляд жены.

Продолжая ласкать его, Джулия прокрутила кольцо в головке. Демьен изогнулся, машинально пытаясь раздвинуть ноги, но мешали брюки.

Эверард усмехнулся. Погладив его ладонью по груди, он развернул его лицо к себе и приник к губам долгим поцелуем. Дыхание Демьена сбилось.

– Эй, не надо помогать! – воскликнула Джулия. От продолжительных скольжений ее руки сладостный озноб струился по телу. Неожиданно она накрыла головку другой ладонью, поглаживая круговыми движениями. Возбуждение стало невыносимым. Демьен задрожал, впиваясь пальцами в постель и сдерживая дыхание.

Эверард захохотал. – Похоже, Демьен твердо решил не стонать.

– Я не специально… – выдохнул тот, давя желание двинуть бедрами навстречу. Он смотрел на Джулию. Она ласкала его, глядя в ответ. Ее высокое ожерелье, поблескивающие золотом пайетки, ее грудь под облегающим платьем (он до сих пор чувствовал пальцами упругую нежность ее сосков), ее подернутые сейчас дымкой желания глаза… Демьен испытал чувство вины.

Эверард лежал рядом и в воцарившейся тишине молча наблюдал, подложив руку под голову.

Джулия отстранилась и окончательно стащила с Демьена брюки вместе с бельем. Он зажмурился, мелко вибрируя, но тут же изумленно распахнул глаза, почувствовав, как она чуть раздвигает его ноги. Джулия провела руками по внутренней стороне бедер, прошлась пальцами по промежности и поджавшимся яичкам. Теперь прикосновения были почти невесомыми: она то слегка прокручивала кольцо, скользкое от выступившей влаги, то игралась с его яичками, вызывая россыпь озноба по коже. И вдруг она вновь обхватила член, уверенно его массируя.

– М-м-м!.. – простонал Демьен сдавленно, не размыкая губ.

Джулия легла рядом, приникая грудью.

– Не надо... – выдохнул Демьен, боясь отталкивать ее, но еще сильнее страшась ей ответить.

– Расслабься, – она мягко поцеловала его в шею, провела языком по ключице, вновь приникла к губам. Это было волшебно!.. Демьен чувствовал давление ее тела, прикосновение украшений и ткани. Закрыв глаза, он утопал в ощущениях. Она продолжала ласкать его сочащуюся желанием плоть, и он стонал, уже не сдерживаясь, отрывисто, сквозь зубы. Вдруг, когда он почти готов был кончить, она отстранилась.

– Думаю, Демьен уже застонал… – послышался рядом внезапно хриплый голос любовника.

Демьен тяжело дышал, боясь открыть глаза. Джулия еще раз поцеловала его в губы и отстранилась.

Рука скользнула по груди и животу. Демьен задрожал, изгибаясь навстречу. Пальцы остановились, немного не дойдя до алчущего прикосновений паха, и тут же прошлись по щеке, спустились на шею. Кожа покрылась мурашками. Демьен знал, что это Эверард. Он не спутал бы его ни с кем, даже если бы оглох и ослеп. Он изнемогал, он готов был заплакать.

Сжав его шею, Эверард поцеловал в губы, жадно, захватывая язык, вторгаясь в рот.

Демьен открыл глаза. Любовник смотрел на него из глубины космического мрака. Томное, тяжкое, как грех, желание сквозило в его взгляде. И что-то было в выражении его лица, заставляющее сердце колотиться чаще и взволнованно рваться дыхание.

Демьен сглотнул, смущенно оглядываясь на Джулию. Но она, уже поднявшись с постели, наливала себе шипящую прохладу.

Эверард поцеловал его и вдруг одним резким движением перевернул на живот. Демьен судорожно втянул воздух ртом.

– Ну тише-тише, куда ты? – прошептал любовник, блокируя любую попытку сбежать. Демьен всхлипнул, изнемогая и дрожа. Знакомые интонации и низкий ласкающий голос у самого уха – одного этого было достаточно, чтобы возбуждение стало нестерпимым.

Сердце заходилось. Демьен умирал от желания. Оглянувшись, он увидел Джулию на табурете у пианино. Положив локоть на клап клавиатуры, она пила шампанское и смотрела на них полными затаенного желания глазами. Демьен вспомнил ее рассказ о шкафе и как она невольно увидела секс Эверарда и Билли. Наверное, потом подобное ей приходилось лицезреть не раз. Интересно, какие чувства она при этом испытывала, нравилось ли ей это, возбуждало ли… Демьен полыхал от стыда, не в силах оторвать взгляд от ее глубоких зеленых глаз.

Эверард уже целовал его шею и плечо, рассылая по телу фейерверки ощущений. Рука волнующе скользнула по груди. Демьен не помнил, когда испытывал такую панику и дурманящий озноб одновременно.

Неожиданно любовник подсунул его бедро вверх, заставляя согнуть и отставить ногу, открывая его напоказ. Демьен задохнулся, комкая покрывало и беспомощно глядя на Джулию. Желание и стыд колотились в нем бешеным коктейлем. Он никогда еще не видел у нее такого выражения лица…

Ласкающая рука прошлась по согнутой ноге, сжала ягодицу. Эверард приподнялся. Демьен лежал, не смея шевельнуться, лишь догадываясь, что любовник снимает брюки и что-то берет из тумбочки. Когда он поцеловал его попку и влажные пальцы скользнули по трепещущему входу, Демьен зажмурился. Дыхание рвалось, он был так возбужден, что едва сдерживал стоны.

Чуть растягивая анус снаружи другой рукой, Эверард ввел сначала один, а потом и второй палец. Движения становились всё более чувственными и жесткими. Демьен задыхался и постанывал, комкая ткань. Он истекал. По телу шли неконтролируемые спазмы удовольствия. Он жаждал этого весь месяц в Париже, но ему и в голову не приходило, что всё случится на глазах у Джулии.

Пальцы Эверарда скользили внутри, целенаправленно лаская простату. Демьен со всхлипом изгибался, подставляя задницу. Стоны словно независимо от его воли лились с губ.

Он смущенно покосился в сторону Джулии. Ее грудь взволнованно приподнималась. Вот черт!.. Демьена обдало жаром стыда и вины. Он вспомнил, как однажды она уже наблюдала за их любовными играми. Только ее реакция тогда была куда спокойнее. Да и по сравнению с происходящим сейчас, ласки в СПА казались невинными шалостями.

Эверард скользнул внутрь третьим пальцем.

– С-с… Бо-о-оже… – всхлипнул Демьен, утыкаясь в согнутую руку. По телу шла неконтролируемая дрожь. Пальцы еще раз сладостно провернулись внутри, и Эверард наклонился к нему, прокладывая дорожку поцелуев по спине.

– Мой любимый, ненаглядный мальчик… – горячо выдохнул он ему в ухо, приникая сзади. – Мой Демьен… Дай мне насладиться тобой.

И в следующее мгновение Демьен ощутил затапливающее проникновение. Крик удовольствия сорвался с губ. Распирая его изнутри, член вошел по самый корень. Знакомое, долгожданное ощущение полноты, принадлежности, одержимости. Демьен со стоном изгибался, подставляясь. Любовник вбивался в него сладостно и жестко. Наслаждение спазмами пульсировало в теле. Мир тонул в сочных, наркотических цветах.

Кусая губы, но не в силах удержать рвущиеся из груди стоны, Демьен приоткрыл веки и виновато посмотрел на Джулию. В ее глазах он видел то же опаляющее, жадное желание, но не было и тени ревности. Сердце колотилось и разрывалось на части. Смог бы он так же?.. Ведь он уже видел их вдвоем… Нет, не смог…

Демьен зажмурился, больше не в силах противостоять пульсирующим внутри волнам, глаза закатывались. Вдруг на пороге сознания он понял, что женщина встает и уходит. Мимолетное облегчение сменилось чудовищным чувством вины. Но уже в следующий момент, позабыв обо всем, он подавался ягодицами назад, задыхаясь, всхлипывая и моля.

Эверард подхватил его под бедра и поднялся на колени, увлекая за собой. Демьен опустился грудью на постель, изгибаясь, раскрываясь, выпячивая ягодицы. Ощущения от темпераментных вторжений стали еще более острыми, затапливающими, опаляющими всё сильнее с каждой фрикцией.

– Да, так хорошо, малыш… ты всё делаешь правильно.

Демьен дрожал на пределе чувств, окончательно отпустив себя. Он не мог… не хотел сопротивляться. Он готов был всё принять от Эверарда. Он больше ни с кем не испытывал ничего подобного. Он действительно принадлежал ему, целиком и полностью, хотел того сам Эверард или нет.

Кидая себя на наслаждение, как на раскаленные угли, Демьен сходил с ума. От каждого движения любовника, с члена сочилась влага. Казалось, что это длится вечно. Время замерло. Демьен тонул в неослабевающем потоке острого наслаждения, он жаждал его, но понимал, что никогда уже не насытится, что полыхает в груди. И как бы он ни приникал к источнику, глотая ли малыми глотками или жадно и до одури, ему никогда не утолить эту жажду. Он мечтал раствориться в Эверарде, он хотел забыться в нем. Он полыхал… Он опять сходил с ума.

Вибрирующее напряжение внутри затопило его с головой.

– С-сейчас кончу… – выдохнул он и содрогнулся. Эверард продолжал двигаться, окуная его в опаляющее сумасшествие. Демьен стонал и комкал ткань, сперма текла на постель. Он не помнил себя…

Когда Эверард толкнул его на живот, опускаясь сверху, Демьен чувствовал, что он еще в нем… Тяжелое дыхание распирало грудь. Он был опустошен и счастлив, но один вопрос маячил в голове, не давая покоя.

– А куда ушла Джулия?.. – прошептал он. Глаза смыкались, но давление члена в попке становилось всё более явным и ощутимым, вновь его возбуждая.

– Она здесь, – прошептал Эверард ему на ухо. – И всё время была здесь.

Демьен дернулся, оборачиваясь. Любовник нехотя отстранился, ложась рядом. Еще подрагивая от недавнего наслаждения и вновь переживая бешеный стыд, Демьен медленно развернулся. Джулия, не оборачиваясь, уже шла к двери. Боже!.. Всё это время она сидела в кресле у книжных полок! Он просто не мог ее видеть… Зато она видела всё.

– Выпить хочешь? – Эверард лежал на боку, опустив голову на вытянутую руку. Его взгляд казался еще глубже обычного, задумчивый и отчего-то печальный. Демьен приник к нему, прижимаясь всем телом, дрожа. Он видел, что любовник по-прежнему возбужден, знал, что он так и не кончил. В душе царило смятение, в голове бушевала тысяча вопросов. Почему? Зачем?.. Но он не спрашивал, понимая всю их абсурдность. Или просто не понимая, что дальше делать. Его била мелкая дрожь.

– Всё хорошо, – прошептал Эверард, поглаживая по спине, прижимая к себе. – Успокойся, – он поочередно поцеловал его веки, и Демьен почувствовал, как наваливается сонная тяжесть. Только в груди по-прежнему мелко дрожало.

– Она не…? – прошептал Демьен.

Это было глупо! Проклятье, как это было глупо! Спрашивать об этом… Смятение в груди росло.

– Ш-ш-ш… всё хорошо, – выдохнул Эверард, поднимаясь на локте, зачаровывая его своим взглядом.

Демьен со стоном потянулся к нему, притягивая к себе за голову, приникая к губам и жадно раскрывая рот для поцелуя.

– Ты еще хочешь меня? – тяжело дыша, прошептал он, сжимая ладонью его член. – Она не обиделась?

Эверард вдруг засмеялся.

– Нет, не обиделась, – сказал он мягко, очерчивая пальцами его скулу. – И да, я хочу тебя.


	151. Chapter 151

### 11

 

Шелк скользнул по ступне. Демьен вздрогнул сквозь сон и открыл глаза. Чумной после недолгой дремы, словно она лишь усугубила последствия алкоголя, он бездумно наблюдал за Джулией, толком не помня, кто он и где. Вместо роскошного вечернего платья на ней был струящийся халат цвета морской волны. Не замечая его взгляда, она натягивала наволочки на подушки. Ее влажные после душа волосы лежали на плече. Демьен уже видел ее такой, только не мог вспомнить когда. В груди стало тесно. Боясь разглядывать ее дольше, он перевел взгляд на раскрытое окно. Ветер мягко колыхал занавеску, принося в спальню аромат августовской ночи.

Джулия заметила, что он проснулся, и подсунула ему под голову подушку.

– А где Эверард? – отводя взгляд, пробормотал Демьен.

– Душ принимает. Ты тоже освежись, если хочешь. Можешь прогуляться на второй этаж, если ванная еще занята.

Заметив, что она берет чистые простыни, Демьен слетел с кровати. Не хватало еще только, чтобы Джулия перестилала после них постель.

– Я помогу, – он вырвал у нее белье и тут же бросил всё на пол, хватая ее за плечи, заставляя смотреть себе в лицо. Глаза Джулии изумленно распахнулись.

– Прости меня, – прошептал Демьен, сходя с ума от волнения и стыда.

– За что? – улыбнулась Джулия, уже всё прекрасно понимая.

– За то, что здесь только что было, – пробормотал он смущенно.

– О, – она провела тыльной стороной ладони по его щеке. – Всё хорошо… Демьен.

Они смотрели друг на друга. Напряжение стало обжигающе невыносимым. Демьен отстранился, больше не смея сжимать ее плечи.

Джулия молча смотрела на него и вдруг, приблизив лицо, прошептала на ухо:

– К тому же… это было очень горячо.

Демьен покраснел, замирая и не дыша, вновь испытывая интенсивную гамму стыда, предвкушения и жажды. Он изнемогал, но всеми силами старался держать лицо.

– Ты, правда, не обижаешься? – пробормотал он, окончательно тушуясь.

– Правда… – Джулия поцеловала его в щеку. Закрыв глаза, Демьен чуть повернул голову и захватил ртом ее губы, прижимая к себе за талию. Из груди вырвался удивленный вздох: они уже целовались сегодня, но он впервые ощутил будоражащее прикосновение ее языка. Не осмеливаясь заходить далеко, он поддерживал ее подачу. В груди пульсировала сладостная дрожь.

– Сходи ополоснись перед сном, – прошептала Джулия через минуту.

Демьен смущенно потянулся за простынями на полу.

– Всё хорошо, не волнуйся, – она махнула рукой и забрала их у него.

 

Не обнаружив в ванной халата, Демьен захватил полотенце и, как был, вышел в коридор. Сквозь широкое окно лился зыбкий уличный свет. Поддев пальцем зеркальную створку, он заглянул в кабинет Эверарда, но внутри было темно.

Мысли о недавнем сексе, немыслимом и бесстыдном, то и дело всплывали воспоминаниями на грани физических ощущений, и он не мог успокоиться. Хотелось вернуться наверх, в спальню, хотя он еще не знал, где будет ночевать. Надеялся лишь, что супруги позволят спать рядом.

Оттягивая заветный миг, Демьен направился в кухню. Ни сверху, ни снизу не доносилось ни звука, лишь в полумраке таинственно мерцали люстры, фотографии, ступени. Дом казался цельным и живым, пронизанным странной магией. Демьен осторожно ступал по стеклянной лестнице, дрейфуя в темноте, зная, что, вопреки обманчивой тишине, он здесь не один, что Эверард где-то рядом, что рядом Джулия.

Заглянув в холодильник, он достал рулет из индейки и начатую бутылку вина. Темно-фиолетовое, почти черное, оно отдавало ягодной терпкостью и головокружением. Демьен раздумывал над своей жизнью, и вновь испытывал это странное чувство комфорта. Никто его не искал, но он знал, что его ждут.

Мысль, что придется оставить нью-йоркскую квартиру, вызывала тревогу и преждевременную ностальгию, и всё же он готов был жить здесь, в этом доме, лишь бы только рядом с Эверардом. Жаль только, что придется оставить их тайную комнату. Наверняка, любовник не держал тут подобных игрушек. Но, может быть, в Лондоне есть BDSM-клубы, куда они могли бы иногда заходить?..

Спешно вымыв руки, он вернулся наверх. Дверь в спальню была приоткрыта, легкий ветер теребил в полумраке занавески.

– А где Эверард? – прошептал он, подойдя к постели.

– В кабинете, – Джулия повернулась на бок, подкладывая руку под голову. – Проверяет, как дела в офисе.

– Похоже, мы разминулись.

Демьен до сих пор не был уверен, можно ли остаться, или же ему приготовили постель внизу.

– Что-то не так? – спокойно спросила Джулия. Она лежала спиной к окну, и Демьен не мог различить выражение ее лица, видел лишь сводящий с ума изгиб тела.

– Нет-нет… – он заметил третью подушку и, бросив полотенце на пол, скользнул под простыню.

В комнате было тихо. Лежа на боку, он смотрел на Джулию и всё же толком ее не видел. Почему-то ему казалось, что она смотрит в ответ. Сонная тяжесть неумолимо наваливалась на веки. Он не заметил, как закрыл глаза…

За спиной послышался шорох.

– Двигайся, – прошептал Эверард, подпихивая его к центру кровати. Демьен онемел от изумления: он-то был уверен, что любовник, как и прежде, ляжет посередине. Сердце взволнованно ускорило ритм. А когда Эверард залез к нему под простыню и обнял за талию, приникая обнаженным телом, Демьен с трудом сдержал трепет и судорожный вздох.

Они лежали на одной подушке. Любовник подсунул руку ему под голову, губы мягко приникли к волосам. Демьен чувствовал его дыхание у самого уха. Не зная, что будет дальше, он волновался и сходил с ума. Неужели Эверард еще раз… перед сном… на глазах у Джулии? Одна лишь мысль об этом вызывала спазмы желания. И становилось страшно дышать, чтобы не выдать себя с головой.

– Сильно не возбуждайся, – вдруг произнес Эверард. В голосе звучала усмешка. – Хватит игр на сегодня.

Он говорил тихо, но Демьену казалось, что Джулия всё прекрасно слышит и едва сдерживает смех.

– Спокойной всем ночи, – промурлыкал Эверард, с наслаждением прижимая его к себе. Демьен уже не сомневался, что он издевается.

– Приятных снов, – с улыбкой ответила Джулия.

Ну точно! Она смеялась.

Через мгновение все затихли, но Демьену казалось, что он никогда не успокоится и никогда не уснет. Он ждал, отчаянно отсчитывая секунды. Сердце обмирало. Однако стоило шевельнуться или прижаться ягодицами к Эверарду, как тот шептал ему на ухо: «Спи…», погружая в дремотную негу. Демьен дрейфовал, уплывая в мечты. Как странно это было – мечтать о том, кто лежит так близко. И вновь пульс учащался от волнующей близости любовника, от тишины и запаха ночи. Уверенный, что поспать ему не удастся, он бы уже попросился в отдельную комнату или на софу, но уходить от Эверарда не хотелось. Слушая его ровное дыхание, Демьен уже почти не сомневался, что тот уснул, что Джулия тоже спит.

Наконец и сам он сдался.

В полудреме Демьен почувствовал, как Джулия соскользнула с постели и обошла кровать. Эверард отстранился и мягко, стараясь не разбудить, убрал руку из-под его головы. Демьен вздохнул, голова опустилась на подушку. Он слышал шорох и звуки поцелуев.

– Так хочу тебя… – выдохнул женский голос, легко, словно движение ветра, словно зов сирен. – М-м-м!.. – и его чувственная нега отозвалась искрами желания в паху.

Демьен ощутил прикосновение чьей-то ноги и в дремотном забытьи увидел сон, как Джулия сидит верхом на муже, как они целуются, как пьют дыхание друг друга.

– Думаешь, не проснется? – шептал женский голос.

– Надеюсь, спит крепко, – целуя, отвечал мужской.

Демьен с усилием разлепил глаза, моргая, настораживаясь. Это был не сон, и это действительно была нога Джулии. Супруги находились совсем близко, прямо за спиной! Возбуждение взметнулось болезненной волной. И ревность… Демьен лежал, едва дыша, притворяясь спящим, не шевелясь, вслушиваясь в происходящее. Они явно не тратили время на прелюдию. Почти сразу тишину нарушил судорожный, полный сдерживаемого наслаждения вздох Джулии и сдавленный стон Эверарда. Кровать за спиной ритмично прогибалась. Демьен глотал воздух, чувствуя движения их тел. Бо-оже!.. Мучительно хотелось подрочить. Но еще сильнее – прервать их.

Дрожа под своей простыней, он нервно кусал губы. _Проклятье! Что еще он готов будет вынести?_ Он жмурился и уговаривал себя. Возможно, Джулия ждала этого момента весь вечер? Возможно, распаленная их «представлением», она с трудом дождалась, когда он наконец заснет? _И всё же, всё же…_

Но нет, он не смел им мешать. Он даже не представлял как. Он не знал зачем.

Вслушиваясь в ритм их дыхания, в сдавленные стоны, во всё более иступленные движения, Демьен чувствовал, что сейчас просто взорвется.

Выждав еще несколько удушающе болезненных мгновений, он развернулся и, делая вид, что не до конца проснулся, со стоном приник к любовнику всем телом. Впрочем, всем телом прижаться не удалось: возбужденный член скользнул как раз по согнутой ноге Джулии. Обнимая Эверарда, дрожа от желания и ревности, Демьен сквозь влажные ресницы смотрел на нее. Сейчас он очень даже хорошо видел выражение ее лица и всю ее в искрах уличного освещения. Она никогда еще не была такой при нем, такой необузданной и исступленной. Уже не сдерживаясь, она ерзала и покачивалась на муже, вся напряженная, как струна, чувственная, и будоражащие стоны в голос (каждый прямой наводкой в пах и в сердце!), казалось, срывались с ее губ сами собой. Эверард подавался бедрами жене навстречу. Его грудь расширялась под ладонью, и Демьену казалось, что он чувствует учащенный ритм его сердца. Демьен полыхал!

Так близко – и все же не вместе!.. Так горячо – и так мучительно…

Жмурясь и постанывая сквозь зубы, он прижимался лбом к плечу любовника. Супруги больше не сдерживались. Черт, словно сто лет не виделись! Демьену казалось, что их взаимная страсть проходит сквозь него горячими волнами. Он дрожал как в лихорадке. Ночной полумрак и жар их тел делал картину нереальной. Всё было как во сне! Он не помнил себя, он не верил себе. Ему хотелось спуститься ладонью ниже, туда, где пульсировали наслаждением их тела. Но вместо этого, не выдержав, он поднял руку и сжал грудь Джулии. Замерев, она посмотрела на него с улыбкой, словно только что заметила, и чуть склонилась. Не понимая, что им движет, Демьен привстал на локте и поймал ее поцелуй. И тут же, едва не рыдая, накинулся на Эверарда, обхватывая его голову обеими руками, жадно впиваясь в рот.

– Котенок... подожди секунду, – тяжело дыша, прошептал тот у его губ. Его грудь вздымалась, глаза опаляли истомой. Чувствуя, что он на грани, Демьен покорно, едва не плача, лег рядом. Только перестать обвивать его рукой не смог.

Эверард двигал бедрами, и Демьен не мог сдержать стоны в странной эмпатии, прижимаясь щекой к его плечу. Черт, он никогда не думал, что сможет пережить подобное, что будет так страдать и так этим наслаждаться.

Супруги неотрывно смотрели друг на друга. В их глазах читалось обожание и затаенное удивление, словно они не могли поверить в происходящее. Демьен видел, что они приближаются к апогею. Одновременно. Возможно, для них это было такой же редкостью. Движения ускорились, а стоны стали почти экстатическими. Демьен поскуливал в горячке, чувствуя, что сейчас тоже кончит. Или просто скончается от сердечного приступа. Он не помнил, чтобы Эверард так дышал.

– А-а!.. Я сейчас… сейчас… – выдохнула Джулия, изгибаясь. Демьен замычал, прикусывая кожу на плече любовника.

– Демьен… подожди, малыш, – простонал тот и скользнул рукой по его бедру, еще теснее привлекая к себе (черт! к ноге Джулии!), чувственно сжимая ягодицу.

Несколько опаляющих стонов на грани – и супруги содрогнулись, не сводя друг с друга немигающих ошарашенных глаз.

Пик спал, но еще какое-то время они постанывали и подрагивали, тяжело дыша. Наконец Джулия в изнеможении легла мужу на грудь. Эверард расслабленно поглаживал ее по спине. Они целовались, мокрые от испарины. Демьен, полыхая в горячке, вдруг понял, что тоже неслабо взмок.

– Ты в порядке? – устало спросил его Эверард, поворачивая голову и проводя рукой по бедру, когда Джулия опустилась на постель с другой стороны.

Демьен молчал, вибрируя от сумасшедшего внутреннего напряжения.

– Сдвинься чуть-чуть, – Эверард подтолкнул его, двигаясь следом и освобождая место для жены.

Демьен отвернул лицо к окну, сдерживая дыхание. В груди всё сжималось от странной горечи, от ожидания и слез. Нереализованное возбуждение пульсировало болью.

Через минуту Эверард повернулся набок. Рассматривая его в полумраке, он скользнул пальцем под крайнюю плоть и полностью оголил головку. Демьен едва сдержал стон, бедра охватила неконтролируемая дрожь. Еще минуту назад он думал, что укусит Эверарда, если тот попытается что-то такое с ним сделать, но кусал лишь собственные губы, не в силах противиться одуряющей магии его чар.

– А я так надеялся, что ты крепко спишь… – прошептал Эверард, целуя его в шею, играясь с кольцом. Ладонь крепко обхватила член. Демьен изнемогал, двигая бедрами, чувствуя дыхание любовника на коже. Каждый влажный поцелуй струился электричеством по нервам, ресницы были влажными от слез.

– Вы ведь уже трахались сегодня, – выдохнул он сдавленно сквозь зубы, не поворачивая головы.

– Это когда? – прошептал Эверард у самого уха и ласково коснулся его языком.

– Днем… Когда смотрели мое видео.

Эверард усмехнулся. Ладонь двигалась уверенно и жестко, и каждое движение грозило стать решающим, взвинчивая и без того невыносимое напряжение.

Демьен держался из последних сил, чтобы не умолять, не просить трахнуть его, не прижимать к себе, такого желанного, любимого и до безумия родного, не сосать его пальцы в исступлении и не пытаться запихнуть их в себя.

Эверард убрал руку и приподнялся на локте, разворачивая его лицо к себе. Демьен зажмурился, безвольно приоткрывая рот и чуть высовывая язык, когда пальцы, влажные от его соков, скользнули по губам.

– Джулия… – напомнил он шепотом, смущаясь, но страшась, что любовник и правда передумает.

Эверард обернулся и, глянув на жену, улыбнулся.

– Она спит, – прошептал он и привлек его к себе, скользнув языком по жаждущим поцелуев губам.

Демьен вновь корчился в ознобе, уже не зная, кто он и что делать. Грудная клетка судорожно расширялась. Он чувствовал, как Эверард раздвигает его бедра, проникая пальцем в сжавшуюся дырочку. Мысль, что любовник делает это, просто чтобы успокоить, но на самом деле не хочет его, сводила с ума.

– Ты что… кончил без семяизвержения? – прошептал Демьен беззвучно. Анус сжимался от жаждущих спазмов, и весь он дрожал и уже не контролировал себя.

– Ш-ш… – Эверард ласково провел носом по его бровям, поймал губами мокрые ресницы, отчего-то вновь напоминая большого кота.

– Ты сильно много разговариваешь, – шепнул он и взял его руку. Демьен с удивлением и внезапным стыдом почувствовал, как любовник ведет его пальцы к анусу.

– Приласкай себя для меня, – прошептал Эверард ему на ухо. – Я хочу этого.

Демьен неуверенно посмотрел ему в лицо и покосился в сторону Джулии. Ее дыхание было ровным и спокойным. Безмятежно раскинувшись, она действительно спала. И всё же делать это в ее присутствии было так стыдно.

Демьен завел руку за спину и сглотнул, зная, что, скорее всего, кончит, едва засунет пальцы в задницу, достаточно было заинтересованного взгляда Эверарда.

– Ты же ничего не увидишь, – произнес Демьен одними губами.

– Просто делай, как я прошу, – Эверард подтолкнул его пальцы внутрь и накрыл их ладонью, с затаенным стоном прижимаясь к нему пахом и прижимая к себе. Их члены соприкоснулись. Нет, любовник и правда был сильно возбужден…

Демьен снова бился в горячке, заключенный с двух сторон в кандалы наслаждения, чувствуя собственные пальцы и в то же время ладонь Эверарда, подталкивающую их глубже, его член, его дыхание и поцелуи. Черт, это было так интимно, так до странности нежно, словно у них появился свой маленький секрет. Он знал, что теперь каждый раз, лаская себя, будет вспоминать это.

Эверард рассматривал его лицо в полумраке. Ночь вновь становилась невыносимо острой.

– Ты мой маленький извращенец, – прошептал он с усмешкой, и Демьен сдался, содрогаясь в охватывающих всё тело горячих волнах.

 

Сочный солнечный свет затапливал комнату. Демьен облизнул сухие от жажды губы и оглянулся, понимая, что в постели они с Джулией одни. Черт… Эверарда не было. На тумбочке стояла бутылка минералки.

Сидя на краю постели, Демьен жадно глотал солоноватую воду и смотрел на Джулию. Она лежала совсем не там, где вчера засыпала, однако сон ее был крепок. Демьен не знал, что делать. Странное томление по чему-то неизбывному и непонятному наполняло всё его нутро. Поборов ощущение дежавю, он поднялся и вышел в туалет.

После душа, расчесывая волосы, он смотрел на незнакомца в зеркале и хотел плакать. В отличие от него самого, парень в отражении явно не испытывал стыда от происходившего здесь накануне. Этого наглеца больше волновал вопрос, где он оставил свою одежду. Демьен напрягся, пытаясь вспомнить. Кажется, в спальне… А цепочку – в другой ванной. Но пусть этот наглец за ней и идет.

Оттягивая мокрые черные пряди с фиолетовыми отблесками, Демьен подумывал, что неплохо бы уже немного подстричь когда-то выбеленные, а затем вновь покрашенные волосы. Но нет, спать хотелось слишком сильно. Передумав идти на поиски любовника, он вернулся в комнату. Завтрак тоже подождет.

Второй раз он проснулся через несколько часов, когда кто-то вошел в спальню. Это была Джулия. Приоткрыв глаза, Демьен смотрел, как она снимает халат и ныряет под простыню.

– Я видел тебя вчера, – произнес он через минуту, понимая, что никто из них не собирается нарушать молчание, хотя спать ни ей, ни ему явно больше не хотелось.

– Я тоже тебя видела, – с улыбкой ответила Джулия.

Демьен опешил.

– Ночью?! Ты же, вроде, спала!

– А что-то было ночью? – спросила она.

– Да нет, просто… – Демьен покраснел. Но Джулия не видела этого, по-прежнему лежа с закрытыми глазами.

– Неужели он даже не приласкал тебя? – спросила она.

– Приласкал… просто… ничего такого не было как бы, – он окончательно смутился и замолчал.

– Милый, тебе не нужно оправдываться, – Джулия улыбалась, не открывая глаз.

Демьен привстал на локте. Сердце колотилось в ускоренном ритме. Черт, она видела его! Видела его… И он видел ее такой… такой пьянящей и раскованной, обжигающе прекрасной, какой может быть только женщина в момент страсти. Но почему… почему сейчас он испытывал такую душную робость, и стыд, и желание прикоснуться пальцами к ее губам, стащить с нее простыню?

Джулия вдруг открыла глаза, глядя на него с интересом, и Демьен вновь поразился изумрудной зелени ее радужек.

– Как думаешь, где Эверард? – спросил Демьен, краснея и опуская взгляд.

– Думаю, он поехал в школу к Мишелю. В кабинете его точно нет.

– Мишель будет там всё время?

– Кроме выходных и каникул… Если, конечно, он там останется.

Демьен чувствовал нарастающее волнение и боялся поднять глаза. Джулия не спешила его выручать, как это бывало раньше, и лишь с интересом наблюдала за его эмоциями.

Демьен напряженно думал, о чем бы еще ее спросить.

– Тебе и правда понравился спектакль?..

– Да, милый, еще как!

Джулия чему-то улыбнулась и скользнула тыльной стороной ладони по его щеке. Демьен невольно задержал дыхание, млея от ее расслабленных прикосновений. Пальцы волнующе прошлись по губам.

– Прости меня за вчерашнее, – он сглотнул. – И за то, что целовал твою грудь…

Джулия засмеялась. – Брось, это же фанты.

– И часто вы так играете? – Демьен помрачнел. Одна лишь мысль об этом отозвалась болью.

– Нет, – Джулия пропустила его влажные пряди сквозь пальцы. – Я бы даже сказала, что никогда.

– Если бы не Билли? – Демьен пристально посмотрел ей в лицо. – Это ведь давно было.

– Давно, – согласилась она.

– И с тех пор…? – его губы невольно растянулись в счастливой улыбке. Он понимал, как это глупо, но не мог справиться с дурацкой радостью.

Джулия улыбнулась, наблюдая за ним.

– Эверард всегда был заводилой, сколько я его помню. Во всех наших играх и экспериментах.

– И ты совсем не ревнуешь?..

– После всего, что мы знаем друг о друге… что испытали вместе, – ее глаза на мгновение стали мечтательными. – Я имею в виду не только жизненные проблемы и радости. После такого на всё смотришь немного иначе.

Демьену показалось, что она говорит о каком-то совместном мистическом опыте. Вспомнилась крыша под луной и краешек собственного опаляющего переживания. Стало безумно интересно, но Джулия явно не собиралась продолжать рассказ.

Демьен зачаровано смотрел на нее. Ему казалось, что она как воду впитывает в себя эту неспешность, и негу, и послеполуденный зной за окном, золотистый, и сочный, и наполненный едва уловимым предчувствием осени. В ее зеленых глазах мерцал интерес, уверенность и мудрость. Она интриговала его. Пожалуй, еще сильнее, чем раньше. Хотелось приблизиться к ней, понять, но после вчерашнего было стыдно и страшно. Демьен вспоминал истому и желание в ее глазах, когда она наблюдала за ним с Эверардом, вспоминал ее пронизанные наслаждением стоны ночью, опаляющие его, будоражащие даже сейчас, в воспоминаниях, и жалел, что больше не может дурачиться с ней как раньше.

Но разве раньше мог? Разве не впадал каждый раз в смущенный ступор и непонятную боязнь? Да ладно, такую уж непонятную? Ведь Джулия была женой Эверарда, и Демьен прекрасно помнил, как робел перед ней, когда был неопытным подростком, как ревновал и боялся, что из-за нее они с Эверардом расстанутся.

Голова горела. Демьен в изнеможении лег, прижимаясь лбом к ее плечу. Но кожа Джулии была не намного прохладнее.

– Демьен, сколько тебе уже? – неожиданно спросила она.

– Уже можно… – пробормотал он, не открывая глаз. Джулия засмеялась.

Демьен колебался, обмирая в нерешительности, но уже через минуту, задыхаясь от собственной дерзости, медленно потянул простыню, оголяя ее грудь. Руки Джулии застыли, словно он застал ее врасплох, но тут же чувственно скользнули вниз, к самому лону, одним этим жестом пробуждая в Демьене тяжкое желание. Не решаясь смотреть ей в лицо, Демьен приник губами к ее плечу, поцелуями прокладывая путь к соблазнительной груди.

«Так какой сосок у тебя чувствительнее?» – хотелось ему разрядить обстановку, но горло словно сдавило желанием, по телу шла дрожь, и он сумел прошептать лишь: – Ты такая красивая…

– Не бойся, – Джулия успокаивающе погладила его по голове, пальцы скользнули по шее и плечу.

Член отреагировал мгновенно. Боясь дышать, Демьен лизнул и со стоном прикусил ее левый сосок. Казалось, от этого прикосновения между ними пробежал ток, обострив чувствительность и его губ, и ее кожи. Он целовал, лизал ее, посасывал, и сладкая боль отзывалась в напряженном члене, становясь всё сильнее. Как хорошо… Боже, как хорошо…

Сейчас всё было иначе. Возможно, потому что он не чувствовал на себе интенсивного взгляда любовника, его одурманивающего присутствия. Был только он и темно-кремовый сосок, твердый и нежный одновременно. Демьен скользил по нему влажными губами и языком, обмирая, забывая себя.

Становясь всё смелее от неровного дыхания Джулии, от прикосновений нежных пальцев, Демьен посасывал ее грудь, слегка прикусывал сосок, прижимал его языком к небу.

Джулия застонала, раскрываясь, и потянула его к себе, их губы слились. Комната полыхала, простыни опаляли. Демьен закрыл глаза, отдаваясь происходящему, утопая в сочных оттенках… Их языки переплетались. Он уговаривал себя, что это просто поцелуй, один долгий упоительный поцелуй, еще немного, еще чуть-чуть…

– Покажись мне, – вдруг прошептала Джулия, ведя вдоль его спины долгим волнующим касанием. Шелк соскользнул с его бедер, оголяя ягодицы.

– Что ты имеешь в виду? – Демьен несмело поднялся на колени, не зная точно, чего она хочет. – Прости, я немного смущаюсь…

– И совсем не смущался на сцене, – с улыбкой прошептала она.

Их голоса становились все тише, приобретая интимный отзвук, словно они прятались от кого-то, от самих себя.

– На сцене все иначе, – краснея, ответил Демьен.

– Покажешь мне еще раз свой пирсинг?

– Да, только… – его щеки горели. – Прости, у меня член встал.

– Я вижу, – Джулия улыбалась, всё так же поглаживая его тело. – Так даже лучше.

Окончательно стушевавшись, Демьен привстал. Он весь трепетал, глядя, как она берет его член, оголяя головку, как поглаживает большим пальцем уздечку и кольцо.

– У меня еще другое украшение было, – прошептал он взволнованно, не в силах отвести от нее взгляд. – Я его прошлой весной купил, когда в первый раз проколол… Знаешь, такой тонкий стержень… вставляется сюда и закрепляется другим стерженьком через прокол. Снаружи остается только два металлических шарика. Очень красиво… Только когда надо поссать, верхний шарик приходится откручивать.

Джулия весело улыбнулась. – Не знала, что ты увлекаешься пирсингом.

– Не совсем так… – Демьен едва дышал. Она явно никуда не спешила, томительно лаская пальцем головку. Ему нравилось, что они одни, нравилось вот так откровенничать с ней, волнуясь и обмирая, гадая, что будет дальше.

– Мне больше ничего не хочется прокалывать, – рассказывал он ей. – Я даже член во второй раз как-то стремался… Не думал, что опять решусь. Так что это не какие-то особые предпочтения… Это совсем другое.

– И что же это? – ее голос звучал соблазнительно, или ему так казалось от сочившегося в комнате возбуждения?

– Я просто… просто хотел, чтобы это сделал Эверард, – почувствовав, как расслабилась ее ладонь, Демьен выскользнул и лег рядом.

– Было больно?

– Во второй раз? – Демьен поднял глаза. – Нет… он загипнотизировал меня.

Джулия заливисто засмеялась. Демьен не сдержался и тоже хохотнул, вопросительно глядя на нее. Он не понимал, что конкретно ее рассмешило, но, похоже, у них была общая тема: они оба хорошо знали Эверарда. От мысли об этом, в груди разлилось тепло. Демьен поцеловал ее в плечо и скользнул языком по округлости груди, вновь с дрожью захватывая напряженный сосок. Джулия еще смеялась. Демьен не мог сдержать стон, чувствуя, как подрагивает ее грудь, будоража его.

– Эверард когда-нибудь гипнотизировал тебя? – прошептал он, водя языком вокруг твердого горячего соска.

– Бывало… – ответила она, расслабленно вытягивая руки над головой. Демьен с наслаждением отметил, как она в истоме закрыла глаза. Он повторял свои недавние маневры, и ее дыхание срывалось.

– Ты будешь рассказывать ему об этом? – прошептал он, осторожно стягивая простыню с ее бедер.

Джулия молчала, с улыбкой перебирая свои пряди.

– Можно теперь мне тоже посмотреть? – напряженно спросил Демьен, проводя ладонью по ее смуглому бедру, едва касаясь кожи. Лицо горело. Он не раз видел ее обнаженной, но даже представить не мог, какая она там…

Не дождавшись ответа, раздумывая, даст ли она ему по шее или просто засмеется, Демьен скользнул взглядом вниз. Дыхание замерло: на лобке не было волос. Он видел лишь интригующую щель, всегда вызывавшую в нем такое томительное желание застонать. Хотелось раздвинуть ее бедра, узнать, какая она там.

 Смущаясь и почти не осознавая происходящего, он провел пальцами по ее бархатистой коже и, привстав, потянул ее бедро в сторону. Джулия не сопротивлялась, задумчиво глядя на него. Она казалась спокойной, только ее пальцы по-прежнему играли с разметавшимися по подушке длинными локонами цвета горького шоколада.

Демьен опустил глаза, глядя на ее вульву и отчаянно краснея. Ее кожа была совершенно гладкой, хотя чего он удивлялся? Эверарду и правда нравилось отсутствие лишних волос на теле. Но сильнее всего его сводило с ума не это, а кремово-розовые лепестки ее плоти, соединившиеся вместе в подобие бутона. Он смотрел и сначала не мог понять, что это, пока не потянул их в стороны, и они развернулись, как самые настоящие розовые лепестки, открывая влажную сводящую с ума сердцевину. Демьен сглотнул, не в силах ни сморгнуть, ни отвести глаза. Член болезненно пульсировал, прижимаясь к животу.

– Демьен, ты так смотришь на меня, что я начинаю вспоминать давно забытую девичью стыдливость, – с улыбкой заметила Джулия, пытаясь сомкнуть бедра, но Демьен удержал ее.

– Подожди… Дай я еще посмотрю, – пробормотал он пересохшими губами. – В жизни такого не видел.

Джулия не сдержала грудной смех.

– Не поверю, что ты ни разу не смотрел на женские прелести.

– Смотрел, конечно, – смутился Демьен, вспоминая, как не раз видел в такой позе Жаклин (и каждый раз офигевал, впадая в не меньший звенящий ступор). – Но именно такого ни разу не видел…

– Все мы разные.

– А ты когда-нибудь была с женщиной? – Демьен удивленно поднял глаза, впервые отрываясь от созерцания.

– Не-е-ет, – со смехом протянула Джулия, сомкнув колени. Демьен лег рядом, со стоном прижимаясь к ней всем телом, целуя бронзовую кожу. Боже! Удастся ли ему еще когда-нибудь посмотреть на нее?

Выждав момент, когда она расслабилась, Демьен скользнул ладонью между ее бедрами и приник пальцами к влажной промежности. Из груди рвался стон. Не помня, что делает, он целовал Джулию и чувствовал, как она отвечает, как срывается ее дыхание. О, она была там такая нежная!..

Когда Демьен скользнул внутрь большим пальцем, прижимая ребро ладони к ее клитору, Джулия удивленно распахнула глаза, но уже в следующую минуту протяжно застонала от его движений внутри, откидывая голову на подушку. Демьен задыхался и вибрировал в тяжком ознобе. От ощущения сладостного нутра, сжимающегося вокруг его пальца, член распирала сладостная боль. И сильнее всего на свете Демьену хотелось сейчас проникнуть в эту упоительную глубину, но было страшно испытать тот же конфуз, что и при попытке взять Эверарда.

Джулия потянулась к нему, целуя. Демьен провел языком по ее приоткрытому рту, обхватил нижнюю губу и почувствовал, как усилилось выделение влаги под пальцами. Сердце восторженно трепетало. Ее нежность, ее бедра, ее лицо!.. Он сходил с ума. Он не узнавал себя. Это кто-то другой был с ней, не он!

Вытащив влажный палец, Демьен еще раз скользнул им по клитору и вдруг понял, что Джулия смотрит в сторону двери. Он обернулся и вздрогнул от неожиданности.

В дверях стоял Эверард в дорогом костюме и не моргая наблюдал за ними. В его глазах не было и намека на веселье. Он просто молча смотрел, упершись локтем в дверной косяк, прижав тыльную сторону ладони к губам.

Но его глаза!.. У Демьена дрожь прошла по телу. В них было напряженное внимание, и интерес, и ледяная отстраненность, и желание, и даже капля ревности. А еще в них светилась уже знакомая Демьену мука, словно Эверарду было и хорошо, и больно одновременно. И эта задумчивая темная интенсивность пугала.

Демьен сглотнул, понимая, что все это время не дышал. Казалось, прошла целая вечность. Он не мог шевельнуться, пока не почувствовал, как Джулия обхватывает его лицо ладонями и с силой поворачивает к себе. Демьен ошарашенно посмотрел на нее и, сморгнув, вновь уставился на Эверарда. Сердце бешено колотилось.

Не говоря ни слова, мужчина убрал руку от лица и вышел за дверь.


	152. Chapter 152

### 12

 

Прислонившись плечом к стене, Демьен стоял за углом, у лестницы, и пытался понять, о чем говорят Эверард и Джулия. Супруги находились в гостиной уже какое-то время. Возможно, ждали его, но Демьен не решался выйти.

Как не решился спуститься вместе с Джулией, сославшись на желание принять душ перед завтраком. Он просто не нашел в себе сил показаться на глаза Эверарду. Не находил их и сейчас. Он жалел, что не побежал за любовником сразу, когда шок был достаточно сильным, ибо с каждой минутой всё становилось только сложнее.

Он всё испортил? Сможет ли Эверард простить ему Джулию? Но он ведь не успел ничего сделать! Черт… Демьен зажмурился, прижимаясь лбом к стене. В этом всё и дело: он просто не успел, хотя сейчас уже не мог понять, собирался ли вообще что-то делать.

Она просто нравилась ему, просто нравилась… Она была такой пленительной и классной. И сейчас, от воспоминаний о ее влажной нежной слизистой под пальцами, о ее губах и подернутых истомой зеленых глазах, голова кружилась и отзвуки былого возбуждения вспыхивали с прежней удушающей силой. Он чувствовал себя бесконечно виноватым, и робость с каждой секундой становилась лишь сильнее.

Демьен вспомнил всепоглощающую вину после первой ночи с Францем. У той измены был одуряющий, греховный привкус. Тогда же Демьен впервые в жизни испытал это странное ощущение необратимости. Оно еще долго преследовало его, словно он надеялся отмотать события назад, отменить случившееся, но понимал, что это невозможно. Теперь же он ничего подобного не чувствовал, и это казалось ему самым ужасным. Неужели он привык изменять? Или случившееся с Джулией всё же не было изменой?

Демьен с тоской посмотрел на входную дверь. Может, для всех будет лучше, если он уйдет прямо сейчас? На нем была его рубашка и кожаные брюки, и он вполне мог уйти. Еще наверху Джулия предлагала надеть халат Эверарда, но Демьен просто не чувствовал, что отныне имеет хоть какое-то моральное право носить вещи любовника… Сердце наполнила невыносимая боль. Демьен скомкал рубашку на груди, пытаясь утихомирить нарастающую агонию. На глаза навернулись слезы. Он не сможет без Эверарда. От одной лишь мысли о расставании хотелось наложить на себя руки. Он не сможет уйти. И дело, конечно же, было не в том, что невозможно пробраться к двери незаметно.

Демьен прислушался. Супруги о чем-то тихо говорили. Он не мог разобрать ни слова, но от низкого ласкающего тембра Эверарда всё внутри взволнованно замирало.

 _Черт! Черт! Черт!_ Зачем он это сделал? О чем только думал? Демьен не мог забыть странный взгляд любовника. Хорошо, что супруги хотя бы не ругались из-за него…

Боясь попасть в их поле зрения, Демьен выглянул одним глазом из-за угла и заметил, как Эверард прижимается губами к рукам Джулии, а затем, не сводя долгого взгляда, разворачивает их и целует ладони. От увиденного перехватило дух. Воистину, не только Джулия души в муже не чаяла, но и сам Эверард был готов всё ей простить.

Демьен очнулся, когда понял, что ноги несут его в гостиную. Но отступать было поздно: супруги заметили его. Демьен покраснел. При взгляде на него лицо Эверарда стало отстраненным. Пока Демьен шел к столу, пока садился, мужчина наблюдал за ним холодным заинтересованным взглядом. Всё, как Демьен и думал…

– Всё в порядке? – спросила Джулия.

– Конечно, – не поднимая глаз, ответил Демьен.

– Хочешь чаю или кофе? – предложила она. В ее движениях чувствовалось спокойствие и расслабленность, Демьен не мог сказать того же о себе.

– Я что угодно буду… Пить хочу, – пробормотал он смущенно и через минуту, когда Джулия поставила перед ним чашку горячего чая, отважился проверить реакцию любовника. Тот с легкой усмешкой смотрел на него своим красноречивым взглядом. Демьен покраснел еще сильнее и быстро опустил глаза. Он чувствовал себя куда более виноватым, чем после посещения опиумного притона с Брэдли. И, кажется, даже более смущенным, чем за ужином в доме Фернандо, когда сидел с Эверардом за одним столом после их первой ночи вдвоем. Тогда он не смел поднять на мужчину глаза, но сейчас всё было в разы хуже.

Эверард же, как назло, смотрел на него в упор. Демьен чувствовал это. Он еще у лестницы подозревал, что любовник ни словом не упрекнет его за случившееся, но всё оказалось куда серьезнее. Похоже, тот вообще не собирался с ним разговаривать. Когда Эверард скользнул взглядом по столу, а потом посмотрел на Джулию, и та, словно вместо него, предложила жареные колбаски или омлет на выбор, Демьен непроизвольно вздохнул всей грудью.

_Ну всё!.. Лучше бы убил._

– Наверное, омлет… – пробормотал он, глотая чай.

Демьен мог бы сказать, что они завтракали в напряженном молчании, но нет: Джулия была обходительной и расположенной к общению, ему приходилось ей отвечать, Эверард, казалось, с интересом их слушал, иногда чему-то улыбаясь, и Демьен не назвал бы его молчание гнетущим, если бы не чувствовал, что настроение любовника, то самое, которое он так красноречиво продемонстрировал в дверях спальни, никуда не исчезло.

– Как тебе спалось? – вдруг спросил Эверард, намазывая тост маслом и джемом. Демьен едва не поперхнулся от неожиданности. Руки любовника не казались напряженными, и голос был совершенно спокойным. Демьен решил бы, что всё уже в полном порядке, если бы Эверард при этом смотрел ему в глаза. Но взгляд мужчины был устремлен на тост, и Демьен не мог понять его настроения, только на губах маячила слабая усмешка.

– Хорошо, – кивнул Демьен, тоже опуская глаза. – Я уже привык постоянно спать в новых местах, – пробормотал он и тут же не на шутку испугался. А не прозвучало ли это как намек, будто он только и делает, что шляется по чужим постелям? Демьен почувствовал, как горит лицо, как кровь пульсирует в висках.

Эверард пил кофе, не спеша ему отвечать, только бровь удивленно изогнулась.

– Два раза просыпался… – окончательно стушевавшись, добавил Демьен совсем тихо. – Ну а ты куда уезжал? – спросил он через время, с вызовом поднимая глаза на любовника. Тот снисходительно улыбнулся.

– Известно куда: в Академию джедаев.

Демьен не сдержал смешок. Эверард с интересом его рассматривал.

– Какие у кого планы на сегодня? – спокойно спросил он через время.

– Я поработаю в мастерской, а потом думаю тоже съездить к Мишелю, – Джулия переплела пальцы вокруг колена, соблазнительно улыбаясь мужу. – А ты что будешь делать?

– Сначала в душ, потом надо с офисом связаться.

Джулия задумчиво кивнула и поднялась, унося на кухню пустые чашки.

Демьен молчал, неуверенно глядя на любовника. Заметив, что он тоже встает, Демьен подался вперед, но замер, когда Эверард остановился у него за спиной и, наклонившись, прошептал у самого уха:

– Ты маленький паршивец.

Шепот прозвучал интимно, щекотнув кожу и нервы, но смысл сказанного заставил вспыхнуть и окаменеть от стыда. Эверард уже поднимался по лестнице, сам же он так и сидел за столом, не в силах отойти от шока.

 

Открыв кран, Эверард откинулся на край ванны. Вода была прохладной – в самый раз, чтобы остудить пожар в груди. Он был рад, что наконец остался в одиночестве и больше не надо держать лицо и контролировать эмоции. Увиденная в спальне картина до сих пор стояла перед глазами, возбуждая и терзая одновременно. Слишком яркие чувства, слишком сложные.

Вспомнилось, как несколько лет назад он привез Демьена в особняк, еще неопытного, неуверенного в себе мальчишку, как, объясняясь с Джулией, пошутил, что когда-нибудь тот вырастет и, возможно, станет и ее любовником. Эверард не сдержал улыбку. О да, в свете недавних событий всё это выглядело особенно забавно. Но почему ему было так больно? Почему казалось, что он теряет Демьена?

Эверард провел влажной ладонью по лицу.

Он понятия не имел, чем эти двое были заняты. Джулия уже, возможно, взялась за кисти. Демьен… Что делал Демьен, не имело значения. Важно было лишь то, что его мальчик находился в этом доме. Прямо сейчас. Но Эверарду нужно было побыть одному. Хотя бы немного. Небольшая передышка для души, короткий отдых для взвинченных нервов, возможность разобраться в собственных чувствах.

Кого он ревновал сильнее?.. Обоих.

Вновь вспомнилась безумная юность, роман с Джулией, дружба с Билли. Но дружба ли? Их отношения с самого начала были окрашены в слишком яркие тона. Это было чем угодно, только не дружбой. Во всяком случае, с его стороны. Он хотел этого парня, он ревновал, он ненавидел, он слишком сильно его любил.

И он любил Джулию. Почему судьбе было угодно, чтобы две столь сильные и столь разные страсти возникли в его жизни одновременно? Еще долгое время после этого он ни к кому не испытывал таких сильных чувств. Ему нравилось всё глубже погружаться в отношения с Джулией, ему нравилось все сильнее сводить с ума Билли, но ему совсем не нравилось, что эти двое столь же сильно увлечены друг другом. Он по-своему наслаждался их связью. Когда был с ними одновременно, когда видел их вдвоем. В этом был свой мазохистский кайф. Но где-то глубоко внутри ему неизменно хотелось, чтобы Джулия была лишь его Джулией, а Билли – только его Билли…

Испытал ли он сегодня нечто подобное?.. Эверард смотрел расфокусированным взглядом на противоположный край ванны. _Дело было не только в этом…_

Он вновь прокручивал в голове случившееся, воскрешал свои чувства и понимал, что это именно боль. Но возникла она далеко не сегодня. Эверард старался не думать о ней, он запрещал себе мыслить в таком ключе. Все эти годы, чувствуя привязанность Демьена, видя его нездоровую зависимость, он пытался расширить его горизонты, не ограничивать свободу, научить самостоятельности, но в последнее время всё чаще переживал это горькое, убивающее его понимание: _это не навсегда_.

Ему уже приходилось испытывать нечто подобное, и оттого было вдвойне больней. Не спасал ни философский взгляд на вещи, ни жизненный опыт. Напротив: с возрастом разлуки давались куда мучительнее, чем в юности. Когда в свои двадцать лет он потерял сначала Джулию, а потом и Билли, то перенес это сравнительно легко. Возможно, потому что речь о прощании изначально не шла, всё просто так сложилось. И пусть потом его жизнь наполнилась сомнительными экспериментами, наркотиками и безумствами, этот темный период в его судьбе мог случиться и сам по себе.

Гораздо тяжелее ему далось расставание с Линдой в сорок лет. Он умело держал фасад, и никто, кроме Джулии, не заметил, что с ним что-то происходит. Реакция самой Линды казалась ему бурной, но быстрой. В конце концов, роман закончился по ее инициативе. К тому же перед ней простирались новые заманчивые перспективы: задача избавиться от норвежского акцента, занятия вокалом, сбор группы, концерты... Разбил ли он ей сердце, Эверард не знал. Да они и не говорили об этом ни разу. Возможно, ей тоже было несладко. Он знал, что после него у Линды долгое время никого не было. Но он смотрел в ее глаза и видел азарт и увлеченность новыми проектами, она сияла. Его же лихорадило еще несколько месяцев.

Эверард был почти уверен, что, расстанься они с Демьеном, и всё будет так же: несмотря на весь свой драматизм, юноша быстро отойдет и окунется в распростертые объятия мира. А вот как переживет это он сам?.. О, это будет куда мучительней, чем с Линдой.

Намочив полотенце холодной водой, Эверард прижал его ко лбу. Сожаление о грядущем расставании уже наполняло его вены. Он и раньше знал, что когда-нибудь Демьен покинет его. Но сегодня, увидев его в объятиях Джулии, такого заинтересованного и жаждущего, понял, что случится это гораздо раньше, чем он думал.

Эверард вспоминал его яркую игру на сцене, его раскованность, его самоотдачу. А потом – счастливый смех в гримерной, ничем не омрачаемую радость. Плевать на другого парня. Не будь его, был бы кто-нибудь еще, ведь дело было совсем не в нем. Другие люди входили в мир его мальчика, и это было естественно, и это было неизбежно. Эверард сам всегда хотел этого, хотел, чтобы Демьен жил полноценной жизнью, но почему тогда сейчас было так больно?..

 

– Он злится на меня, – бормотал Демьен, помогая Джулии убирать со стола.

Она забрала у него посуду и, оставив ее на кухонном столе, вдруг развернулась, привлекая к себе за руку.

– Ну с чего ты это взял? – спросила она проникновенно, обхватывая его лицо ладонями. После той степени близости, что возникла между ними сегодня, её нежность казалась особенно пронзительной. Джулия действительно верила в то, что говорила, но он воспринимал происходящее иначе.

– Ты разве не видишь, какой он? – Демьен едва не плакал.

Джулия поцеловала его в лоб и скользнула мягкими губами по векам. У Демьена щемило сердце.

– Ты всё это придумал, – прошептала она. – Поговори с ним… Просто поговори, чтобы не мучиться пустыми догадками.

Демьен потупил взор. Он боялся признаться, что банально боится.

– Как думаешь, где он сейчас? – пробормотал он.

– Ну, – она отстранилась. – Если говорил, что хочет принять душ, значит в ванной.

– Джулия… – Демьен изнывал от необъяснимой боязни. – Сходи со мной, а?

В ее удивленно расширившихся глазах уже искрилась улыбка.

– Да он убьет меня! – застонал Демьен.

Джулия залилась смехом. Похоже, все его страхи казались ей не просто смешными, но по-настоящему веселыми.

– Пойдём, – она направилась к лестнице. Демьен покорно шел следом, переживая всё сильнее.

Вместе они поднялись на третий этаж. Джулия постучала в дверь.

– Милый, к тебе можно? – весело спросила она. Ситуация явно казалась ей забавной.

– Заходи, – послышался голос Эверарда.

Джулия открыла дверь и, притянув Демьена за руку, пропустила его вперед. С участившимся сердцебиением он смотрел на любовника. Тот лежал в прозрачной воде, прикрыв полотенцем верхнюю часть лица. Словно почувствовав его взгляд, Эверард стянул ткань, и глаза его удивленно расширились.

– Что случилось?

– Милый, – стоя позади, Джулия обняла Демьена, прижимая его к себе. – Этот молодой человек хочет поговорить с тобой.

Эверард не сдержал улыбку, глядя на них с обаятельным лукавством. Казалось, их вид доставлял ему немалое удовольствие.

Демьен смотрел на него, едва держась на ногах. Тело сковывала необычная робость, и дышать с каждым мгновением становилось всё сложнее. Они с Джулией были одного роста, но именно сейчас он отчего-то чувствовал себя маленьким мальчиком.

– Всё хорошо, – шепнула она ему и вышла за дверь.

– Что у тебя случилось? – уже куда спокойнее спросил Эверард, опуская голову на край ванны. Похоже, он действительно не злился на него: Джулия ушла, а его взгляд остался таким же теплым. Правда, теперь в нем появился необычный печально-задумчивый свет.

Демьен не знал, что отвечать и только с волнением смотрел на него. Сердце гулко колотилось, он не мог пошевелиться, будто под чарами мифической Медузы.

– Можно? – наконец кивнул он на ванну.

– Залезай… – словно нехотя, Эверард включил слив и медленно повернул кран.

Полилась вода, нарушая гулкую тишину. Демьен расстегнул рубашку непослушными пальцами и потянул брюки вниз. Он чувствовал наблюдающий за ним и словно погруженный в себя взгляд Эверарда. Он не отталкивал его, не напускал холодный вид, как это не раз бывало раньше, но в самом его настроении – и будто в глубине его души – Демьен чувствовал необычную отрешенность.

– Ты недоволен мной? – спросил он тихо, ступая в воду. Она оказалась довольно прохладной. Сердце зашлось, кожа покрылась мурашками.

– Недоволен? – Эверард спокойно наблюдал, как он садится напротив.

Боясь получить отпор, Демьен не осмелился лезть к нему с объятиями и расположился на противоположном краю.

– Да, согласен… С чего тебе быть довольным? – прошептал он, трогая бегущую из крана горячую воду. – Ты злишься на меня.

– Откуда такая уверенность? – усмехнулся Эверард.

– Ты назвал меня паршивцем.

– О-о, это был комплимент.

Демьен смутился, не зная, что думать.

– Я не злюсь на тебя, – уверил его Эверард через минуту. Демьен поднял глаза, пытаясь понять его эмоции. Мужчина выглядел спокойным, даже ласковым, но вместе с тем в нем было что-то чужое и незнакомое.

– О чем ты хотел поговорить со мной? – спросил Эверард, когда в молчании прошла долгая минута, а Демьен так и не произнес ни слова.

– О том, что случилось… – прошептал он обиженно.

– И что же случилось? – темные глаза Эверарда зажглись веселой иронией.

– Я просто… просто… – с волнением выпалил Демьен, глядя перед собой. – Я проснулся, тебя не было… Сходил в туалет, снова заснул… Опять проснулся, – его щеки вспыхнули. – Мы просто разговаривали.

Эверард слушал его с улыбкой.

– Я показал ей пирсинг… – Демьен поднял глаза, проверяя реакцию, и тут же потупился, не в силах выдержать его взгляд. – Я просто поцеловал ее, ну и как-то само произошло…

– О-о-о, – только и ответил Эверард.

Демьен густо покраснел, совершенно не понимая, что происходит. Эверард улыбался, вроде даже шутил, но казался при этом необычно отстраненным. Это приносило Демьену настоящее страдание. Существовал ли на свете хоть один человек, способный понять сложный характер Эверарда Линта?

– Иди сюда… – прошептал тот, поманив его пальцем.

Демьен подался вперед, не смея верить вспыхнувшей в сердце надежде. Эверард помог ему развернуться и прижал к себе спиной. Демьен едва дышал от шального волнения. Держась за обвивающую его руку, он лежал на плече любовника и упивался его внезапной нежностью. Выключив воду, Эверард задумчиво очерчивал пальцами линии его тела. Демьен мог лишь догадываться, о чем тот думает. И было страшно узнать… Он был рад, что не видит его лица. Щеки вновь полыхали от стыда.

Любовник провел мокрыми пальцами по его шее, убирая влажные пряди, рассматривая его. Капли сбежали по коже. Вода давно согрелась, но каждое касание вызывало сладостный озноб. От ласковых поцелуев в висок и возле уха, Демьен млел, прикрыв глаза. Ему казалось, он впал в транс, время словно остановилось.

Вдруг Эверард вздохнул, страстно сжимая его в объятиях.

– Боже, Демьен, как я мог на тебя повестись? – прошептал он.

Демьен изумленно распахнул глаза, задыхаясь от участившегося пульса. Он чувствовал, как вздымается грудь любовника, слышал его дыхание у самого уха, такое неспокойное и волнующее. О, он решил бы, что ослышался, но Эверард продолжал:

– Ты ведь совершенно безмозглый пацан, – шептал он горячо. Так произносят любовные признания, а не… Черт, что он имел в виду?! Демьен густо покраснел. Он готов был вспылить или двинуть любовника локтем по ребрам, но чувство вины не давало шевельнуться.

– Вот уж действительно: любят вопреки, – закончил свою мысль Эверард, и Демьен пережил очередную волну шока, в какой раз за эту короткую речь. Теперь, правда, скорее приятного… Да блин, какого черта?! Его тут вроде оскорбляли, тогда почему так сладостно ныло в груди?

– Я не безмозглый! – Демьен высвободился и отстранился, хотя по-прежнему сидел между бедрами Эверарда. – А если и дурак, то только из-за любви к тебе, – сдавленно прошептал он, обнимая себя за колени.

Не сводя с него глаз, Эверард положил локти на край ванны. – Согласен, ты не совсем безмозглый… Возможно, еще не всё потеряно и годам к тридцати поумнеешь.

Демьен почувствовал, как любовник провел пальцами по его влажным прядям, распрямляя по всей длине и одним лишь этим вызывая тайную дрожь.

– Интересно, каким ты будешь в тридцать лет, – прошептал Эверард, ведя рукой вдоль его спины. Он казался задумчивым и серьезным. – Хотелось бы посмотреть…

– Замолчи, – прошептал Демьен себе в колени. – Мне страшно даже думать об этом.

– Почему? – Эверард притянул его к себе. – Думаешь, это так много?

Он прижимался губами к его волосам, скользил ладонью по груди, но поцелуи и теплые объятия не спасали. Демьен чувствовал, как изнутри поднимается боль, отчаяние и страх. Он и правда боялся думать о возрасте. Боялся, что со временем любовник потеряет к нему интерес… Во всяком случае, потом. Ведь прежние страхи не оправдались. Да, он когда-то переживал, что стукнет ему двадцать – и Эверард остынет. Но вот ему почти двадцатник, и, вопреки ожиданиям, интерес любовника стал лишь сильнее.

Однако у всего есть определенный предел. Даже в таком вопросе. Особенно в таком вопросе!.. Демьен с горечью думал о своем возможном будущем: он боялся потерять привлекательность, измениться, огрубеть, стать слишком мужественным и взрослым. А если он станет некрасивым, недостаточно гибким или соблазнительным? Демьен готов был расплакаться от отчаяния: он словно до последнего не верил, что возрастные изменения могут коснуться и его.

– Я не переживу, если мне стукнет тридцатник! – в отчаянии воскликнул он.

Эверард захохотал, запрокидывая голову. Вот такой его смех, открытый и громкий, был настоящей редкостью, и Демьен знал, что сейчас любовнику действительно смешно. Он слышал, что по манере смеяться можно определить характер. Но, даже если судить лишь по этому параметру, Эверард был сложной натурой: в разных ситуациях он смеялся по-разному, и всегда искренне. Иногда совсем беззвучно, иногда раскатисто и с наслаждением, как сейчас.

– Тридцать лет, малыш, это не так уж много, – произнес он, запуская пальцы ему в волосы. – Если не веришь мне, посмотри на Франца. Ему, конечно, еще нет тридцати, но тем не менее.

Демьен нахмурился. И правда… Франц взрослел и, как ни странно, становился всё красивей и интереснее. Как и Жаклин.

– Франц – другое дело… – недовольно заметил Демьен. – Он такой же, как и ты!

Эверард не смог сдержать широкую усмешку.

– Ну хорошо, – ответил он, продолжая играться его волосами. – Вспомни Линду. А ведь ей побольше будет.

– Сколько? – насторожился Демьен.

– Да уж перевалило за тридцатник, выражаясь твоими словами.

Демьен призадумался. Линда выглядела ничуть не старше Франца, и в ее случае списать всё на гены Эверарда было невозможно. Может, он и правда чего-то не понимал в возрастных рамках и всё было далеко не так страшно?

– И кстати, говоря о своем тридцатилетии, – продолжал Эверард, – ты не подумал, сколько к тому времени исполнится мне?

– Тебя время вообще не берет! – взорвался Демьен. – Ты не имеешь никакого права говорить на эту тему! Я ненавижу тебя!

Эверард захохотал.

– Нет чтобы порадоваться, что у тебя такой моложавый и вместе с тем опытный во всех вопросах любовник, – заметил он с укоризненной улыбкой.

– Ты ведь ни капли не постарел… – прошептал Демьен, вновь окунаясь в свои страхи и не видя, каким серьезным стало лицо Эверарда.

– Ты точно такой же, каким я помню тебя при первой встрече, – говорил Демьен. – А я тогда вообще думал, что тебе лет двадцать пять… Ну тридцать!

Эверард не сдержал улыбку и вновь зашелся смехом, запрокидывая голову на край ванны.

– Боже, Демьен, – он продолжал беззвучно смеяться, вытирая слезы. – Могу это объяснить только твоей неопытностью.

– Ой, заткнись уже… – протянул Демьен.

– И всё же, чего ты боишься? – успокоившись, спросил Эверард.

– Боюсь, что ты потеряешь ко мне интерес…

Любовник не отвечал. Демьен обернулся – на лице мужчины был всё тот же задумчивый странный взгляд.

Эверард вздохнул. Явно не желая продолжать этот разговор, он оттолкнулся от ванны и со словами «Прости, отлить надо…» поднялся из воды. Демьен, притихнув, не сводил с него взгляда. Когда Эверард поднял стульчак и взялся за член, Демьен испытал непонятную внутреннюю дрожь и удивление. Блин, он ведь не раз уже видел его за этим занятием, но всё равно не мог отвести глаз. Может, потому что никогда еще не наблюдал за процессом, так сказать, на уровне самого действа? Прижавшись губами к краю ванны, Демьен смотрел, как струя ровным потоком бежит из обожаемого члена.

– Я тоже писать хочу… – прошептал он, когда любовник закончил.

– Так в чем же дело? – Эверард оторвал салфетку и промакнул член.

– А можно я пописаю в ванну? – с улыбкой спросил Демьен.

– Писай, куда хочешь, лишь бы не в тапки…

Демьен прыснул со смеху, но Эверард не смеялся.

– Я в кабинет, – заметил он, накидывая халат на мокрое тело. – Сольешь воду из ванны, как закончишь.

– Ты уходишь? – удивился Демьен.

– Да… Хочешь – приходи.

 

Едва за ним закрылась дверь, Демьен в панике подорвался, торопясь следом. Но черт, он и правда хотел в туалет.

Не решившись выполнить свою угрозу, Демьен замер над унитазом.

– Ну давай-давай-давай… – мысленно упрашивал он себя.

Демьен вспоминал взгляд Эверарда. Проклятье!.. Любовник вроде не злился на него, но в то же время моментами был таким отрешенным. И что-то тревожащее в его глазах… Демьен похолодел, возвращаясь на землю. Да, несколько последних минут он хорошо себя отвлекал пока несуществующими проблемами. Но вот она – правда: он был виноват… И сильно.

Второго халата не было. Демьен подхватил свои вещи с пола и, не тратя времени на одевание, выскочил за дверь. Вопреки ожиданиям, Джулии в мастерской не было.

Любовник говорил, что идет в кабинет, но Демьен не преминул на всякий случай заглянуть в спальню. Джулия, обнаженная по пояс, сидела у зеркала и изобретала себе новую прическу.

– Он внизу, – сказала она, заметив его удивленное лицо в отражении. – Посмотри в кабинете.

– А, да… спасибо!

Демьен сбежал по лестнице, прижимая брюки и рубашку к груди. Он где-то посеял трусы, но сейчас это было не важно. Затормозив возле зеркальной двери, он закинул шмотки на плечо и отодвинул створку.

Эверард стоял у кровати и задумчиво завязывал пояс халата, явно еще не успев приступить к работе.

– Быстро ты, – заметил он, не оборачиваясь. Демьен захлопнул дверь и кинулся к нему, пылко обвивая из-за спины.

– Ты собираешься бросить меня, – простонал он.

Эверард засмеялся. Но в этом смехе не было веселья.

Демьен еще сильнее обвил его тонкую талию, не давая сдвинуться с места, чувствуя свою силу и безмолвное удивление любовника.

– Как ты окреп в Париже… – Эверард погладил его по руке, не пытаясь высвободиться. – Хочешь прогуляться по городу?

– Нет.

– А чего хочешь?

– Тебя.

– Хочешь заняться сексом?

– Нет… да… не знаю, – Демьен почувствовал, что Эверард собирается высвободиться, и еще крепче прижался к нему, не желая отпускать. – Хочу просто побыть с тобой.

Выждав время, Эверард мягко расцепил его руки и развернулся, не выпуская запястье.

– Знаешь, я очень рад, что ты приехал ко мне в гости, – прошептал он, убирая волосы с его лица. Демьен недоверчиво поднял взгляд. Эверард усмехнулся и привлек его к себе, сжимая в объятиях. Движение вышло мягким и властным. В глазах светилась нежность.

– Нет, только не это… – захныкал Демьен. – Ты словно прощаешься со мной.

Но Эверард с такой мучительной страстью обнимал его, что сердце заходилось от восторга. Демьен потянулся к его губам и задохнулся от ответного поцелуя. Эверард жадно завладел его языком, лишая рассудка. От того, как он посасывал его, пах наливался возбуждением. Голова кружилась. Хотелось, чтобы этот звенящий миг длился бесконечно.

Эверард отстранился и с усмешкой опалил его темнотой своих глаз. Демьен схватил его за заплетенные волосы и вернул обратно, с жаждой скользя языком по его губам. Но вот опять этот взгляд, словно своими поцелуями Демьен причинял ему душевную боль.

– Эвера-ард!.. – застонал он, цепляясь за него жалобно и жадно, приникая всем телом. – Я люблю тебя! Я… хочу тебя!

– Я знаю, малыш… – прошептал Эверард, укладывая его на кровать. – Я тоже тебя люблю.

В его низком, напряженном голосе чувствовалось сильное желание. Демьен со стоном прикусил палец, когда любовник наклонился к его животу. Дыхание замирало от будоражащей вязи поцелуев и прикосновений. Так ласково и волшебно, что Демьен содрогался от сладчайших спазмов. Нежно… слишком нежно, слишком изысканно и долго для той страсти, что он видел в глазах Эверарда.

– Только не целуй меня так, словно прощаешься! – выдохнул Демьен.

Эверард усмехнулся, поднимаясь на руках.

– Конечно, я прощаюсь с тобой, ведь ты возвращаешься в Париж.

Демьен обиженно поджал губы. Он только хотел заикнуться о том, чтобы остаться, но Эверард его опередил.

– Не отпускай меня в Париж, – всё же прошептал Демьен робко. – Я…

Эверард накрыл ртом его губы, не давая договорить. Его темные глаза казались затуманенными. Он был жаден, покрывая влажными поцелуями его шею, грудь и живот, вылизывая между ног. Вдруг он отстранился и резко перевернул его на колени.

Демьен уже не принадлежал себе. Стоя перед любовником с раздвинутыми бедрами и выпяченным задом, он едва сдерживал желание подрочить.

– Покажись, – прошептал Эверард, целуя его попку. Демьена прошило ознобом возбуждения. Искоса наблюдая за любовником, он послушно взялся за ягодицы, растягивая их в стороны, открывая пульсирующий вход. Эверард прижался к нему ртом и проник внутрь, трахая языком. Сводящие с ума щедрые движения.

– С-с… а-а-а!.. – Демьен задрожал. В анус скользнули два пальца. Любовник целенаправленно массировал его простату, доводя до исступления. Член сочился тягучей влагой.

– Эверард!.. – всхлипывал Демьен. – Я хочу всегда быть с тобой!.. Пожалуйста!

Нежность сменилась неистовством. Любовник провернул пальцы, расширяя его вход, и приставил член.

– Боже… – застонал он, входя в него на всю длину. – Как тесно ты меня сжимаешь…

Эверард уперся рукой ему между лопаток и вжал в постель, заставляя выпятить зад. Он двигался жестко и сладко. Демьен, весь в испарине, захлебывался стонами и комкал покрывало, чувствуя, что вот-вот кончит. Эверард явно тоже это почувствовал, потому что сбавил темп.

– Нет! – всхлипнул Демьен, пытаясь схватить его за бедро и сжимая его член в себе. – Только не останавливайся...

И уже несколько сладостных движений спустя он содрогнулся, изливаясь на постель. Анус сжимался долгими одуряющими спазмами. _Господи!.. Это было слишком хорошо…_ Эверард не останавливался, продлевая и продлевая его оргазм, пока Демьен не обмяк.

Едва дыша, он почувствовал, как Эверард осторожно выходит из него.

– Не отпускай меня в Париж… – прошептал он, когда любовник тяжело лег рядом.

– Глупостей не говори, – ответил тот. – Только начал делать что-то действительно успешное, и хочешь всё разрушить?

Демьен со стоном обнял его. В груди звучала странная симфония смешанных чувств. Он видел, что Эверард на пределе, что он не кончил, что прервался на пике возбуждения и что что-то мучает его…

– Я поеду в Париж и продолжу, если ты этого хочешь. Если тебе так нравятся мои выступления, – прошептал Демьен, ведя пальцами по его животу. – Но если тебе интересно… я счастлив только рядом с тобой и хотел бы остаться…

Эверард прикрыл глаза рукой, вспоминая свои мысли в ванной. На душе было неспокойно.

– Демьен, тебе так кажется сейчас, пока ты рядом со мной, – произнес он глухо. – Но вернешься в Париж, окунешься в театральную жизнь – и снова будешь счастлив. Стоит только отвлечься от моей персоны, и театр опять тебя увлечет. Будешь кутить с друзьями, развлекаться и радоваться жизни.

– Эверард… – Демьен с дрожью прильнул к нему, целуя в шею, сжимая рукой его член. – Ты не кончил.

Он привстал, целуя его торс и собираясь добраться до паха, но тут же вновь оказался на кровати.

– Не надо… всё в порядке, – удержал его Эверард.

– Я хочу, чтобы тебе со мной было так же хорошо, как и мне с тобой!.. – со стоном запротестовал Демьен.

– Мне уже хорошо, малыш, – ответил любовник со слабой улыбкой и прикрыл член полой халата.

Глаза Эверарда были насквозь темными от желания, его губы искушали. Демьен изводился: послевкусие только что испытанного наслаждения наслаивалось на новое возбуждение, и он не понимал, как любовник держит себя в руках, зачем отталкивает его.

– Я хочу пососать твой член, можно? – прошептал он, ластясь к нему.

– Нет, – ответил Эверард.

Демьен затих, очерчивая пальцами рельеф его груди.

– У тебя какие-то проблемы по работе?

– С чего вдруг такие выводы? – удивился Эверард.

– Мне кажется, тебя что-то гнетет, и ты не говоришь что, – пробормотал Демьен недовольно и осекся, со стыдом вспомнив недавний инцидент. Ну офигеть! Как он умудрился так быстро обо всем забыть?!.. Похоже, страсть Эверарда выбила из него вообще все мысли.

Демьен с дрожью выдохнул, прячась у него на плече.

– Как долго ты там стоял? – спросил он тихо.

– Где именно? – любовник спокойно провел рукой по его спине.

– В дверях спальни…

– Чувствуешь себя виноватым? – усмехнулся Эверард.

Демьен кивнул.

– Почему? – мужчина улыбался.

– Ты знаешь почему, – сдавленно ответил Демьен.

– Нет, не знаю, – с улыбкой настаивал Эверард. – Почему?

– Потому что сделал это… – сказал Демьен еще тише.

– И почему ты это сделал? – Эверард перевел на него глубокий ироничный взгляд.

– Потому что хотел, – ответил Демьен, густо краснея.

– Она тебе нравится?

– Да…

– Прекрасно тебя понимаю, – произнес Эверард спокойно и перевел задумчивый взгляд на окно. У него было такое выражение лица, словно он уже всё для себя решил.

Демьен положил голову ему на плечо, больше не отваживаясь обнимать, хотя именно сейчас сильнее всего в этом нуждался.

– Прости, что я у тебя такой… – пробормотал он.

Эверард со вздохом обнял его, прижимая к себе.

– Да нет, это всё как раз очень естественно и понятно. Ты только начинаешь жить, тебе хочется всё узнать и всё попробовать.

Демьен вновь видел эту странную грусть в его глазах и не мог понять, в чем же ее причина. Эверард с задумчивой нежностью теребил и рассматривал пряди его волос, его скулы и рот, не глядя в глаза. Демьен чувствовал, как на смену его теплу и нежности вот-вот придет отстраненная холодность. Эверард словно умышленно его отталкивал.

Хмурясь и сам того не замечая, любовник со вздохом вытянулся на постели и подоткнул подушку под шею.

– Предлагаю немного поспать, – произнес он, закрывая глаза. – А потом решим, что делать дальше.

Демьен не смел открыто протестовать. Выждав немного времени, он приподнялся и лизнул его живот, сжимая член в ладони, а потом обхватил головку губами и погрузил ствол себе в рот.

Эверард застонал, придавливая его голову и заставляя взять глубже в горло. Это был такой мучительный, наполненный жаждой стон, что Демьен задрожал от желания и шока. Отозвалось что-то глубоко внутри него.

– Ты ничего не хочешь мне сказать? – требовательно спросил Демьен, поднимая голову и вспыхивая от собственной смелости.

Эверард удивленно изогнул бровь. – Насчет чего?

– Что с тобой происходит? Ты бы так и не сказал мне, что видел спектакль?!

– Демьен… – Эверард глубоко вздохнул и подложил руку под голову. – Ты был по-настоящему счастлив в тот момент. Да и на сцене. Я наконец увидел тебя счастливым, понимаешь? По-настоящему счастливым, довольным собой, целостным! Я не хотел… просто не хотел напоминать о себе.

Эверард поднял взгляд в потолок. И сейчас, несмотря на отстраненный вид, у него было такое говорящее лицо… Демьен не выдержал, подхватываясь и садясь на него верхом, направляя напряженный член в себя.

Эверард застонал, глядя на него в упор и чуть ли не с ненавистью. У него опять было такое лицо, словно ему больно.

Демьен сглотнул и, прикусив губу, двинулся, с дрожью скользя по члену. Эверард схватил его за бедра, с силой удерживая и заставляя замереть.

– Я ведь вижу, что тебе со сверстниками веселее и проще, – выдохнул он с чувством. Его голос, глуховатый сейчас и низкий, прозвучал для ошеломленного Демьена подобно раскату грома.

– И знаешь, – продолжал Эверард. – Я боюсь, что никогда не смогу стать для тебя таким вот своим, как эти ребята.

– Ты сволочь! – взорвался Демьен. Ему не хватало дыхания и слов, чтобы выразить всю степень своего негодования. Он и не знал, что можно трахаться и ругаться одновременно. – Зачем ты так говоришь?! – выдавил он гневно и со стоном. – Знаешь, как я завидую Джулии, да и тому же Билли, черт его подери, что были с тобой задолго до меня?! Что знали тебя, были с тобой почти с самого начала?!..

Он всхлипнул, обиженно пытаясь отпихнуть его от себя и отстраниться. Эверард опустил его на постель и, не давая вырваться, развернул к себе спиной, заставляя изогнуться.

– Демьен, котенок мой… – шептал он, горячо целуя его в шею и в плечо, лаская рукой между ног. – Если бы ты знал, какие чувства я к тебе испытываю.

Демьен со стоном истекал себе в ладонь и сходил с ума от его агрессивной нежности. Эверард притянул его зад и проник в пульсирующий анус, вновь распирая изнутри блаженством.

Демьен задрожал, всхлипывая, растворяясь в нирване на его плече.

Теперь всё было хорошо… Он чувствовал, как обстоятельно любовник наслаждается им и явно не собирается останавливаться.

В последнее время, несмотря на периодические встречи, у Демьена было ощущение, словно им постоянно не хватает времени окунуться друг в друга, как это бывало раньше, когда он учился и Эверард мог приехать к нему в квартиру в любой момент, или сам он мог выцепить его и в офисе, и в особняке, и просто случайно в городе. Сегодня его вновь преследовало это ощущение ускользающего блаженства, и он ненасытно вбирал в себя всё происходящее и даже больше, надеясь утолить голод наперед.

За дверью послышался голос Джулии. Она спускалась по лестнице, явно разговаривая по телефону.

– Она не зайдет?.. – беспокойно всхлипнул Демьен.

– Нет, – Эверард поцеловал его в скулу, продолжая сладострастно двигать бедрами. – Она знает, что нам надо побыть вдвоем…

Демьен обернулся, со стоном глядя на любовника, закидывая руку ему за голову. Они целовались. Эверард вбивался в его попку и жестко ласкал член, сводя с ума, заставляя вскрикивать от острых ощущений.

– Можно я не буду возвращаться?.. – стонал Демьен. – Можно остаться с тобой?

– Не глупи, – усмехнулся Эверард. – Тебя ждут коллеги, зрители и блестящая карьера… Но сегодня ты весь мой, – горячо шептал он, жадно его целуя.

Демьен дрожал в ознобе, понимая, что не насытиться ему и не найти покоя…

Не снижая ритма, Эверард впился в его шею страстным поцелуем. Демьен знал, что останется засос. Эверард, умеющий быть таким осторожным, когда сам того хотел, сейчас словно специально оставлял на нем свои метки. Демьену было наплевать, что другие заметят… Он замажет их перед выступлением, а коллегам соврет, что был со своей девушкой, хотя так хотелось сказать правду!..

 

Демьен потерял счет времени. Они лежали в объятиях друг друга, вслушиваясь в обещание вечера за окном.

– Мне надо связаться с главным офисом, – произнес Эверард, целуя его влажный висок. – Ты подождешь?

Демьен поднял голову, с готовностью кивая. Ему хотелось мурчать от блаженства и неги.

– Тогда полежи тихо несколько минут.

Откуда-то справа и снизу Эверард развернул голо-экран. Демьен удивленно приподнял голову, проверяя, откуда это он его достал. Ему казалось, что Эверард просто провел рукой, и над ними развернулась полусфера, но сейчас он видел, что к краю кровати был прикреплен портативный компьютер.

На мониторе мелькали объемные изображения с многочисленными папками и документами, отдельными прямоугольниками экранов и лицами. Эверард связывался с подчиненными, узнавая новости и давая распоряжения. Демьен не знал, видят ли они Эверарда или только слышат, но на всякий случай молчал и не спрашивал, стоит ли ему отползти в сторонку. Однако, когда на мониторе появилось лицо Сэм, явно в режиме онлайн, Демьен испуганно прикрылся простыней. Впрочем, уже через минуту разговора он понял, что секретарь не видит своего босса, а значит, и его...

Слушая краем уха, как они обсуждают заказы и поставки, Демьен рассматривал комнату. Он еще накануне вечером заметил черный саркофаг, но теперь была возможность рассмотреть всё детально. Неужели Эверард перевез эту махину из Нью-Йорка? Или у него их несколько?

Он помнил огромное табло в лаборатории, к которому от саркофага вились жирные провода, но здесь ничего подобного не было, да и проводов было поменьше… Интересно, работает ли саркофаг, использует ли его Эверард для своих исследований или просто жить уже без него не может.

– Ты здесь смотрел мое видео? – поинтересовался Демьен, когда любовник закончил разговор и свернул экран.

Эверард усмехнулся и одним движением вернул голограмму на место.

– Хочешь полюбоваться на дело рук своих?

– Оно тебя возбудило? – спросил Демьен, краснея.

Эверард не отвечал, только с усмешкой манипулировал голограммными данными. Вскоре Демьен увидел свое изображение на весь экран. Это было откровенно шокирующее переживание. Он уже видел запись – посмотрел сразу, как отправил любовнику, – но лицезреть происходящее в таком масштабе было равносильно тому, что смотреть фильм в кинотеатре.

Одеревенев от стыда и не зная, что сказать, он молча глядел на экран вместе с любовником и с каждой секундой испытывал всё более сильное возбуждение. Было ли дело в близости Эверарда, в самой обстановке, или его импровизированная порнушка и правда оказалась такой будоражащей, но член болезненно ныл, становясь всё более влажным.

– Как, по-твоему? Это может не возбуждать? – прошептал Эверард, наблюдая за ним.

Демьен застонал сквозь зубы, прижимаясь к нему, но не в силах отвести глаз от экрана.

– Ты сохранишь запись? – прошептал он.

– О да, – широко улыбнулся Эверард. – Не сомневайся.

– Черт… – простонал Демьен. Одна мысль о том, что любовник будет иногда пересматривать это видео и, возможно, даже когда-нибудь вздрочнет, сводила с ума!

Словно видя, в каком он состоянии, Эверард потянулся и взял его за член. Демьен беспокойно заерзал.

– Ш-ш… смотри на экран, – прошептал любовник искушающе.

Чувства были оголены. Демьен стонал от движений ладони и, словно в трансе, взирал на себя. Всё происходящее с ним здесь и сейчас казалось странным и божественно красивым. Пронзительная близость Эверарда, его голос, предчувствие скорой дороги обратно в Париж, и желание бесконечно продлевать этот внезапный миг вдвоем, когда они были так совершенны и так близки, затуманенные глаза его двойника на экране, который ласкал себя с таким естественным бесстыдством и самоотречением, что даже казался невинным, – всё это было восхитительно прекрасно! Демьену вдруг почудилось, что краски и ощущения стали предельно яркими, словно кто-то врубил регулятор на максимум, и эта полнота переживаний стала безупречной до боли. Глядя из-под ресниц на экран, он упивался запахом и теплом Эверарда, и в голове билось лишь: «Я буду любить тебя вечно… Разве не странно, что с каждой секундой любовь становится сильнее?».

Наркотически сочный мир засверкал, оголяя свою сакральную природу, и Демьен задохнулся, жмурясь, с дрожью нащупывая голову Эверарда и впиваясь в его губы.

– Боже!.. – выдохнул он, подрагивая. – Не думал, что буду дрочить на собственное изображение…

Эверард хохотнул.

– Технически, ты совершенно незапятнан, потому что дрочил тебе я, – прошептал он ему на ухо.

Демьен хмыкнул и устало обвил его шею руками. На веки давила приятная сонливость.

– День прошел слишком быстро… – пробурчал он недовольно. – Не хочу с тобой расставаться.

Эверард свернул экран, и они вновь остались совершенно одни. У Демьена взволнованно трепетало сердце. Комнату освещали лучи заходящего солнца. Он чувствовал себя восхитительно странно: как не раз уже бывало рядом с Эверардом, ему казалось, что воздух меняет состав и в легкие вливается уже не кислород, а что-то совершенно иное. Он был одурманен.

– Как ты вообще додумался до такого? – спросил Эверард, мягко целуя его лоб и явно тоже наслаждаясь этим мгновением.

– Просто я попробовал «Фантазис»… – начал Демьен.

– О, ты попробовал «Фантазис»? – оживился Эверард. – С этого надо было начинать.

Демьен засмеялся, двигая ступней по его ноге.

– И какое приключение ты выбрал?

– «Знакомство с темнотой», – смущенно ответил он.

– Серьезно…

– Ага, тебя видел.

– Это меня совсем не удивляет.

– Я видел тебя молодого, – заметил Демьен и понял, что волнуется. Воспоминания о погружении в «Темноту» были такими объемными, словно он переживал всё это только что.

– Это уже интереснее, – задумчиво произнес Эверард.

– Да, я видел тебя с Билли… У тебя есть его фотографии?

Бровь Эверарда поднялась. – Ну допустим.

– Дай мне одну! – загорелся Демьен.

– С чего вдруг?

– Помнишь, ты говорил, что я реинкарнация Билли?

– Не говорил я такого, – удивленно засмеялся Эверард.

– Ты говорил, что мы похожи! – подскочил Демьен.

– Ну да, истеричностью. На этом сходство заканчивается.

– Да блин!.. – Демьен сел, сердито глядя на любовника. – Я видел его вчера! Видел вот как тебя сейчас!

Демьен в подробностях рассказал, как видел его и Билли у стены, как они целовались, как потом Эверард исчез, а сам он разговаривал с Билли, как трогал его лицо и волосы, какое странное ощущение это у него вызвало.

– А потом я сел на его мотоцикл, завел и поехал! – воскликнул он эмоционально. – Думаешь, откуда я могу знать такие вещи?!

Побледневшее поначалу лицо Эверарда расслаблялось по мере его рассказа, и теперь он слушал его почти с нежностью, но явно не считал внезапные знания, которым просто неоткуда было взяться, чем-то особенным. Демьен обиженно замолчал.

– Ты не принимаешь мой опыт всерьез!

– Вовсе нет, – усмехнулся Эверард, притягивая его за руку. – Мне очень интересно. Что еще ты видел?

– Маму, церковь… – расстроенно пробормотал Демьен. – Потом оказался в странной пещере…

Вспомнив подробности, Демьен покраснел и решил не рассказывать, что видел Эверарда в образе могущественного древнего бога.

– А потом я оказался в доме Фернандо… – он окончательно сконфузился и замолчал. Почему-то признаваться Эверарду в своем навязчивом желании повторить их первый опыт было довольно мучительно.

Эверард теребил его пряди. По тому, как он молчал и даже не уточнял, что именно происходило в доме Фернандо, Демьен понял, что любовник о чем-то всерьез задумался.

– Я удивлен, что ты решил начать сразу с тяжелой артиллерии, – наконец сказал он. – Хотя нет, это как раз меня совсем не удивляет…

– Теперь ты дашь мне фотографию Билли?

Эверард бросил на него ироничный взгляд.

– Демьен, я знаю, каким одержимым ты можешь быть, и не хочу, чтобы ты зависал на этой теме. Поэтому оставь эти воспоминания мне.

– Ты ревнуешь, что ли? – пораженно привстал Демьен.

– Конечно, я ревную! – Эверард толкнул его на постель, наваливаясь сверху и щекоча. – Ведь на самом деле я хочу, чтобы ты думал только обо мне.

Демьен ужимался и хохотал.

– Я не верю тебе! – вскрикивал он. – Ты пытаешься отвлечь меня, я знаю!

– Не веришь?.. – любовник навис над ним на вытянутых руках, рассматривая с улыбкой и тихой грустью. – Гарцуешь там по сцене голым, поклонников уже, наверное, полная гримерка.

– Да нужны они мне все! – смеялся Демьен, испытывая затапливающую изнутри радость.

– Угу, – любовник хитро прищурился. – Вернешься в Париж и будешь опять отрываться со своим дружком «простите, я скрываю свой возраст».

– Буду! – довольный, что Эверард ревнует, Демьен повалил его на постель и оседлал верхом. – Но если из-за этого ты решишь отстраниться от меня, я этого не вынесу!

– И что же ты, интересно, будешь делать? – улыбался Эверард, явно наслаждаясь его озорством.

– Буду преследовать тебя в кошмарных снах! – Демьен уперся руками ему в грудь. – Буду приходить к тебе каждую ночь!

Эверард усмехнулся.

– Это было бы даже интересно. Жаль, что тебе не хватает ни терпения, ни способностей.

Демьен насторожился: Эверард говорил так, словно это было вполне реально. Он бы даже не удивился, если бы узнал, что тот и правда на такое способен.

Демьен с тоскливым вздохом лег ему на грудь.

– Поедешь утром или сейчас?.. – спросил Эверард.

– Наверное, лучше сейчас, – Демьен чувствовал, что останься он здесь еще на одну ночь, и завтра любовнику придется силой запихивать его в машину, рыдающего и умоляющего, потому что он ни за что добровольно не согласиться опять расстаться с ним.

– Хорошо… – прошептал Эверард. – Я сам отвезу тебя на вокзал, но сначала поужинаем где-нибудь.

Казалось, что любовнику тоже грустно. Но Демьен смел лишь надеяться на это…

– Хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня еще разочек, – он с тоской уткнулся ему в шею.

– Только разочек? – улыбнулся Эверард.

– Я серьезно.

– Я тоже.

Демьен горько улыбался, не размыкая объятий. Мысль о расставании с Эверардом, пусть только на время, горько сжимала сердце…

Он успел пристраститься к нему всего за сутки.


	153. Chapter 153

### 13

 

Демьен сидел на байке Эверарда и смотрел, как тот чинит второй мотоцикл. Вокруг, куда ни глянь, простиралась древняя каменистая пустыня: мертвая, кое-где поросшая полынью и редким кустарником, потрясающая до основ души своими громадными скалами-останцами.

Эверард в черной выгоревшей футболке с оторванными рукавами и разорванным воротом, который так ему шел, разбирал топливную систему. Похоже, они застряли здесь надолго, и помощи ждать было неоткуда – несмотря на вечернее время, дорога была совершенно пуста: ни одного автомобиля, пикапа или грузовика, и ни души до самого горизонта, – но Демьен испытывал безумное счастье. Упираясь прямыми руками в кожаное сиденье, он созерцал монументальные образования из терракотового песчаника и чувствовал небывалый внутренний подъем.

В раскаленном воздухе застыла тишина и потоки света. Украдкой глядя на Эверарда, Демьен наслаждался его сосредоточенным лицом и отросшими почти до плеч волосами. Грудь затапливала ликующая экзальтация, хотелось кричать.

– Доберемся до Лос-Анжелеса – попробуем попасть на Доджер-стэдиум, – не отрываясь от карбюратора, произнес Эверард. – Может, даже удастся пробраться за сцену, чем черт не шутит.

– Ага, – довольно протянул Демьен.

Эверард бросил на него быстрый взгляд, в глазах промелькнуло удивление. Он отложил ключ и вновь посмотрел на него. На этот раз взгляд его был долгим, изучающим, с лукавой усмешкой на дне. У Демьена всё внутри заныло, дыхание сорвалось.

– Что? – спросил он, смущаясь.

– Ничего, – Эверард продолжал его рассматривать, щурясь в лучах вечернего солнца и неторопливо вытирая тряпкой перепачканные маслом пальцы. На губах маячила улыбка. Глядя на его руки, способные на столь многое, Демьен понял, что бессовестно заводится, и разозлился. И тут же удивился такой своей реакции.

– Что там? Успеем до заката или придется ночевать здесь? – спросил он, хмурясь и машинально сжимая руль.

Эверард удивленно вздернул бровь, но ничего не сказал, лишь с напускным равнодушием вернулся к разобранному мотоциклу.

– Воздушный фильтр давно надо было менять… – произнес он с отстраненным спокойствием. – Но основная проблема не в карбюраторе. У тебя топливный кран сломался, и бензин просачивается в картер… В общем, похоже, ты давно ездишь с маслом, насыщенным бензином. Поэтому и двигатель износился.

– Что делать будем?

– Готов толкать его до ближайшего города? – Эверард вновь глянул на него с улыбкой. Во взгляде горело озорство. – А то спрячем байк в кустах и поедем на моем.

– Ладно…

– Попробуем найти нужные детали в Кайенте, – говорил ему Эверард, пока они толкали мотоцикл прочь от дороги и прятали его в сухих зарослях. – А нет – отправимся дальше…

Демьен согласно кивал. Он вновь испытывал это невероятное, ни с чем не сравнимое чувство. Хотелось удержать мгновение. Глотать его жадно, бесконтрольно, бесконечно!

– В крайнем случае, – Эверард отряхнул руки. – Если ничего не получится, угоним тебе новый байк.

Они переглянулись. Демьен захохотал, словно это была лучшая шутка на свете. Грудь распирало от счастья. Черт возьми, да! Он хотел угнать чужой байк. Почему эта идея казалась такой восхитительной, такой возбуждающей, такой отчаянно сумасбродной?

– За рулем – я, – предупредил Эверард, когда они шли назад.

Демьен улыбался. Естественно! Разве он когда-то возражал?

Вытерев руки о джинсы, он еще раз оглянулся на диковинные трехсотметровые останцы, пытаясь впитать в себя каждый миг этого необыкновенного приключения.

– Поехали? – Эверард уже заводил мотор.

Демьен поспешил к нему, шагая по каменистой почве, и вдруг заметил, что за спиной любовника, обнимая его за талию, уже кто-то сидит. Это был другой парень, юный, как Эверард, и светловолосый. У Демьена всё внутри оборвалось.

_Билли?!_

_Опя-ать?!!_

Поразительно, как в один миг блаженство может смениться шоком и предельным отчаянием. Двое на мотоцикле о чем-то буднично переговаривались и явно собирались уезжать. Эверард уже втопил педаль переключения передач, по привычке оглядываясь на дорогу и совершенно не замечая Демьена.

– Эй! – закричал он, срываясь с места и пытаясь догнать уезжающий байк. – Стойте! А как же... я?

Слезы бежали по щекам, из груди рвались горькие рыдания.

_Черт! Как глупо..._

Мотоцикл скрылся за горизонтом, оставив за собой облако пыли. Демьен тихо плакал, уткнувшись лицом в ладони. Всхлипы мешались с горестными стонами.

– Сэр? – кто-то потормошил его за плечо. – Сэр, проснитесь!

Демьен дернулся, испуганно вжимаясь в кресло. Склонившаяся к нему стюардесса любезно протягивала поднос с охлажденным полотенцем. Остальные пассажиры первого класса смущенно отводили глаза. Демьен напрягся: неужели он стонал в голос?

– Дурной сон? – участливо спросила она, наполняя стакан охлажденной газировкой.

– Да... – Демьен незаметно подсунул пустую упаковку «Фантазиса» под бедро и взял полотенце.

Глаза, голова, сознание – всё было наполнено сонливой ирреальностью, словно наноботы еще действовали. Демьен пил воду, надеясь поскорее вывести из себя маленьких засранцев, и не знал, радоваться ли внезапному вмешательству стюардессы или она лишила его нескольких невосполнимых сцен. Но даже то, что он успел увидеть, внушало суеверный ужас: в этот раз всё было слишком реально.

За последнее время он пережил множество причудливых, безбашенных и просто сюрреалистических приключений, но это было самым странным из всех. Оказавшись там, он забыл, что глотал препарат, принял всё за чистую монету и даже не понял, что Эверард перед ним – тот самый юноша, с которым ему так хотелось пообщаться в прошлый раз.

Это была последняя капсула из пяти купленных в Париже больше месяца назад. Конечно, были и другие (вернувшись из Лондона, он словно с цепи сорвался: всё не мог найти себе места), но эта, с многообещающим названием «Рок-н-ролл», задержалась дольше остальных. Кто бы мог подумать, что она преподнесет такой гадкий сюрприз.

После «Знакомства с темнотой» он больше не встречал Билли, хотя со счета сбился – столько проглотил «фантазиса». И вот опять… Демьен чувствовал испуг. От мысли, что каким-то невероятным образом он снова пересекся с воспоминаниями Билли, его пробивал холодный пот.

Принимая капсулу, он думал отвлечься на время долгого полета, максимум побывать на каком-нибудь рок-шоу, затусовать на афтепати с «Доминантой». Но увиденное переплюнуло все ожидания… Демьен с затаенной тоской смотрел в иллюминатор и снова видел дорогу к горизонту, слышал рев мотоцикла, чувствовал ветер в лицо и пыль на зубах. Воздух пропитывала свобода. Это и был настоящий рок-н-ролл.

Интересно, на какой концерт Эверард и Билли тогда надеялись попасть и вернулись ли за спрятанным байком. Искушение позвонить любовнику и узнать, происходило ли нечто подобное в реальности, становилось невыносимым.

Демьен еле сдерживал стон. Воспоминания наполняли его мучительным, томным желанием. Как же ему хотелось снова оказаться рядом с Эверардом! Быть с ним, владеть им.

После Лондона всё изменилось… и осталось прежним до боли. Лежа в номере по вечерам и не имея ни малейшего желания с кем-либо общаться, Демьен вспоминал, как на гастролях «Доминанты», после внезапного визита Эверарда, испытывал нечто похожее. И фраза любовника о том, что он вернется в Париж и продолжит кутить и развлекаться, казалась теперь почти насмешкой. Всё было как в тот раз, только теперь Демьен не располагал возможностью отмокать в ванне круглые сутки наедине с бутылкой и собственной одержимостью: работу никто не отменял.

Свой двадцатый день рождения он встретил на сцене. Ему казалось, что дата станет неким рубежом, но нет, он остался прежним Демьеном. После спектакля они с труппой напились, и он едва не проболтался обо всем Максу. Было стыдно вспоминать, как, разговаривая с режиссером, он вдруг заметил, что после бассейна надел трусы наизнанку, и тут же, не прекращая с умным видом кивать, словно понимал французскую речь, стащил их при всех и надел как надо. О да, теперь он точно знал, что такое неловкий момент. Успокаивало лишь, что все вокруг были не менее пьяными.

А следующим утром ему приснился Эверард.

– С днем рождения, котенок, – шептал он у самого уха, зарываясь пальцами ему в волосы, и добавлял с усмешкой: – Ты стал совсем взрослым мальчиком?

– М-м-м… – Демьен млел в сладкой неге, тиская подушку. Какой кайфовый сон!

– Когда проснешься, прими это.

«О да, надо будет глянуть, не остался ли еще «Фантазис» в тумбочке…» – думал Демьен, проваливаясь в глубокую дрему.

Через время к нему примчался Макс и, словно даже не страдая от похмелья, энергично растолкал в плечо.

– Проснись! – прошептал он возбужденно. – О-ля-ля, сбылась твоя мечта! Просыпайся! Там твой физик о чем-то разговаривает с Леблоном! Если встанешь прямо сейчас, то еще успеешь!

– Он хи-имик… – машинально протянул Демьен, но уже в следующее мгновение в шоке распахнул глаза. На тумбочке запотевал незнакомый стакан.

Демьен поднялся, очумело глядя на приятеля и надеясь лишь, что из-за похмелья на лице не отражается та буря эмоций, что всколыхнулась в груди. _Черт побери, так это был не сон!.._

– О, давай же быстрее, неповоротливая ты кошелка! – восклицал Макс, пока он, с отупением уставившись в одну точку, старательно пил воду. В голове прояснялось.

– С таким темпом не видать тебе мужчины твоей мечты!

Демьен фыркнул в стакан, едва не поперхнувшись.

– Ты это… – произнес он, отводя взгляд. – Иди. Я скоро спущусь.

Как только дверь за Максом закрылась, он бросился в душ. А вернувшись, обнаружил в номере свое божество в деловом костюме и со стянутыми в хвост волосами.

Сейчас, глядя в иллюминатор и вспоминая тот день, Демьен изнывал от любви.

– Я похищаю тебя, – сказал ему тогда Эверард после долгих упоительных объятий, и это было правдой. Позже Демьен узнал, что за его отсутствие Эверард уплатил неустойку.

Однако в ту среду он еще ни о чем не знал и просто ликовал. Волшебный, сказочный, упоительный день! Он был так хорош, что временами Демьен спрашивал себя: уж не фантазисный ли это трип.

Но это было реальностью. Вдвоем они прогулялись по Люксембургскому саду и, вернувшись, отобедали в кафе на улице Турнон. Рядом с Эверардом Париж ощущался совершенно иначе. За столиком на открытом воздухе Демьен уплетал сибаса, запеченного в соляном панцире, пил золотое сен-веран и не сводил глаз с Эверарда, не в силах справиться с блаженной улыбкой. А когда в сопровождении двух мужчин-музыкантов гарсон вынес им кофе и торт со свечами, Демьен залился счастливым смехом.

Эверард наблюдал за ним с улыбкой. Сам же он хрюкал себе в ладони, переполненный эмоциями. Наконец скрипка и гармошка отыграли, гарсон открыл шампанское, и вся троица удалилась, оставив их наедине.

Пытаясь отдышаться, Демьен пил шипящую прохладу и рассматривал торт. Бело-черный, круглый, глянцевый и гладкий, он был разделен цветом пополам. Несколько ягод ежевики лежали горкой на светлой половине, а перо из белого шоколада – на темной, отчего сходство с символом инь-ян становилось лишь сильнее. На границе белого и черного горели две красные свечи-цифры.

– Не хочешь загадать желание? – выводя его из транса, спросил Эверард. – Это торт-мороженое, тянуть не стоит.

Демьен наклонился и задул свечи. Он даже не пытался сформулировать свое желание, ведь оно было всё тем же… Тем же, что он загадал в Японии, позвонив в храмовый колокол.

Внутри торт тоже был двойным. Мороженое на белой стороне напоминало вкусом йогурт, слои светлого бисквита были пропитаны апельсиновым бренди. Черная сторона оказалась шоколадной, с пропиткой из ягодного ликера.

Демьен самозабвенно смаковал именинный торт. Отрезав еще по куску себе и любовнику, он положил возле тарелки оплавившуюся цифру «20» и, не сводя с нее глаз, любовно погладил пальцем.

– Зачем они тебе? – наблюдая за ним, спросил Эверард.

– Заберу с собой, – ответил Демьен. – На память.

– У меня есть идея получше, – Эверард достал из кармана бархатную коробочку. – Небольшой подарок… в честь юбилея.

Демьен захихикал, хмельной от шампанского и впечатлений. Не переставая глупо улыбаться, он вытер губы салфеткой, открыл футляр, и глаза его изумленно распахнулись.

Внутри поблескивало необычное черное кольцо с четырьмя красными камнями, равномерно распределенными по всей окружности. Демьен не заметил, как достал его. Глубокий насыщенный ярко-красный цвет камней с фиолетовым отливом походил на застывшие капли вина или крови, светящиеся изнутри и живые. Между ними, словно звезды в созвездиях, сверкали крошечные бриллианты.

– Вау!.. – выдохнул он наконец, переводя взгляд на любовника. – Это… это… – ему не хватало слов. Кольцо казалось загадочным и стильным, и отчего-то напоминало самого Эверарда.

– Блин, оно просто офигенное!.. А что за металл такой странный? – спросил Демьен наконец, отрывая взгляд от подарка.

– Черное золото.

– Такое бывает?!

– Бывает. Если покрыть обычное желтое черным родием.

– Круто… Это бриллианты?.. А красные камни?

– Кровь дракона, – подмигнул ему любовник и улыбнулся. – Это рубины, малыш.

– Серьезно?! – прошептал Демьен, чем немало его рассмешил. – У них такой цвет необычный…

– Это характерно бирманским рубинам, – глотнув кофе, сказал Эверард. – В ультрафиолете будут светиться красным, как жидкое пламя.

– И это ты называешь небольшим подарком?!.. – ошеломленно выдохнул Демьен.

– Тебе двадцать лет, – ответил Эверард. – Уже заметил надпись на внутренней стороне?

Демьен поспешил заглянуть в кольцо. Внутри, вдоль отверстий для камней, в два ряда тянулась золотая гравировка. Он поднес украшение к самым глазам. Язык был незнакомым. Демьен даже не мог сообразить, чей это алфавит. Обычные и перевернутые треугольники, волнистые линии и точки мешались с арабскими и римскими цифрами.

– Это какой-то древний, что ли?.. – он растерянно посмотрел на любовника.

– Это алфавит-шифр, малыш, – Эверард переставил плетеное кресло ближе. – Я придумал его лет в пятнадцать, чтобы уберечь записи от любопытных глаз. Сейчас мне уже наплевать. Но тебе, думаю, нет. Я прибегнул к шифру, чтобы случайно не скомпрометировать тебя.

Эверард смотрел на него своим глубоким долгим взглядом, и становилось трудно дышать.

– Здесь написано, – прошептал он, приблизив лицо к его уху. – «Моему нежному мальчику, моему Демьену. Со всей страстью и нежностью, Эверард».

Демьен зарделся. Пытаясь выровнять дыхание и не в силах подобрать слов, он неотрывно смотрел на кольцо.

– Позволишь? – Эверард забрал его и тут же надел ему на правую руку. Украшение скользнуло на безымянный палец до упора.

– Оно сделано на заказ. Была мысль использовать параибские турмалины, у них такой потрясающий ярко-голубой цвет, – Эверард посмотрел на него и усмехнулся. – Но потом я вернулся к первоначальному замыслу.

Он привлек к себе его голову и прошептал возле уха, рассылая снопы искр по затылку, шее и всему позвоночнику:

– Пусть эти рубины напоминают, как страстна моя любовь к тебе.

Эверард поцеловал его в щеку. Невинное, будоражащее прикосновение. Демьен смущенно поднял глаза, перехватывая взгляд женщины за другим столиком, и тихо засмеялся, даже не думая отстраняться. Грудь распирало от счастья. Черта с два он упустит хоть одно признание, касание или вздох!

В отличие от прошлых подарков, большая часть которых подбиралась под его синие глаза, это кольцо любовник явно выбрал только под свой вкус, и этим оно было ценно Демьену вдвойне.

– Это еще не всё, – Эверард глотнул кофе. – Ты ведь забыл у меня цепочку, так что сейчас купим новую.

Демьен удивился: он даже не помнил об этом.

– Мне ничего не надо, – уверил он.

– Не отказывай мне в удовольствии, – улыбнулся Эверард, уже подавая знак гарсону.

В тот день Демьен наотрез отказался от цепочек и прочих новых украшений, не желая нивелировать значимость полученного подарка, который, признаться, по сей день вызывал у него трепет восхищения, но с благодарностью принял от любовника часы. Они и сейчас были на нем. Швейцарская модель бренда «Omega», с насквозь черным циферблатом, корпусом из розового золота и черным же кожаным ремешком, на его взгляд, отлично подходила под кольцо. Он хотел, чтобы и на них сделали памятную надпись, но задняя крышка была совершенно прозрачной.

Демьен вспомнил, как консультант в магазине нахваливал модель и до него словно издалека доносились отдельные слова и фразы, значение которых он улавливал лишь частично: радиальное сатинирование, дата, фазы луны, напыление, напоминающее мерцание звезд, ручная гравировка.

Он рассматривал часы, словно в трансе.

– Хронометр, хронограф, тахиметр, – продолжал продавец. Демьен и слов-то таких не слышал. Вдруг подумалось, что это, по сути, первые часы в его жизни. Он всё сильнее их хотел.

– Они тебе нравятся? – спросил Эверард, затягивая ремешок на его запястье.

– Безумно, – раскрасневшись от волнения, Демьен ошалело смотрел ему в лицо. – А сколько они стоят?

Он вновь и вновь любовался приобретением, хотя обилие стрелок и циферблатов смущало.

– И как всем этим пользоваться? Тахиметром этим, или как его… Я не знаю! – шептал он возбужденно, чем явно веселил Эверарда.

– Я всё тебе расскажу и объясню, – говорил тот с улыбкой, расплачиваясь.

Узнав у продавца цену, Демьен заволновался.

– Эверард, мне как-то неудобно…

Не дождавшись реакции, он приподнялся на носках, прижимаясь губами к его уху, и прошептал, чтобы никто не слышал:

– Они слишком дорогие!

Эверард вдруг захохотал.

– Почему ты смеешься?

– Потому что эти часы ничего не стоят по сравнению с тем, что надето на твоем пальце, – так же тихо, прижав губы к его уху, ответил Эверард.

У Демьена округлились глаза. Ему впервые стало страшно. Он посмотрел на кольцо. И как это теперь носить? Привязывать за ниточку и прятать в кармане?! Или за щекой?!

– Эверард, скажи хотя бы примерную стоимость, – шагая рядом с любовником по улице и не замечая происходящего вокруг, Демьен рассматривал свои «обновки». – Мне даже носить это страшно…

Эверард поднял руку, собираясь проверить, сколько у них времени, и вдруг заулыбался.

– Сколько на твоих? – спросил он.

Демьен, краснея, глянул на запястье и еще мгновение соображал, пытаясь разобраться в хитросплетениях стрелок.

– Двадцать минут пятого, – наконец сказал он смущенно.

– Самое время вернуться к машине.

Демьен знал, что это только прелюдия. И правда, сев в подъехавший автомобиль, они отправились на юго-восток Франции, где у замка Шеверни их ждала огромная корзина и лежащий на поле аэростат, частично наполненный воздухом.

Их шар был единственным, и в огромной корзине, поделенной на четыре части, кроме них двоих и пилота, никого больше не было. Восточный ветер гнал их вслед за заходящим солнцем. Демьену казалось, что он попал в один из своих детских снов.

Вспоминая тот день, он понимал, что всё было слишком хорошо и что он постоянно ждал подвоха, но его всё не было и не было… Это был божественный, просто идеальный день рождения! Но отчего же он испытывал такую тянущую, ноющую тревогу? Он не мог понять этого тогда, не мог разобраться и сейчас.

Они кружили над домами и полями, рекой и замками, и куда бы ни нес их ветер и мастерство пилота, сопровождавший автомобиль медленно ехал следом.

На земле их встречали с шампанским и грамотой на его имя, официально подтверждавшей, что он летал на воздушном шаре в долине Луары. У Демьена гудели ноги и всё тело, и смех рвался из груди.

Он не знал, где они приземлились, но впереди виднелся парк и зеленовато-голубой замок в стиле восемнадцатого века. Эверард предложил прогуляться, что они и сделали, а потом – посмотреть, нет ли поблизости ресторана. Им несказанно повезло: замок оказался еще и отелем, и когда Эверард решил снять номер на ночь, Демьен готов был взмыть под потолок без всякого аэростата.

– Я заказал ужин в номер, ты не против? – спросил Эверард с многообещающей улыбкой, обнимая его за талию. – Пойдем пока посмотрим, что здесь есть.

А посмотреть было на что. С многочисленными фресками, мраморными и деревянными панелями, замок казался удивительно элегантным. Помимо номеров здесь были конференц-залы, бар и ресторан, бани и даже открытый бассейн с подогревом.

– Я хочу поплавать! – воодушевленно сообщил Демьен. – Только у меня плавок нет.

– Думаю, нам сделают поблажку, – усмехнулся Эверард, садясь в шезлонг и доставая телефон.

– Так что? Я раздеваюсь? – уточнил Демьен, расстегивая рубашку.

– Ни в чем себе не отказывай, – подмигнул ему Эверард.

Демьен неуверенно скользнул взглядом по окнам. Из-за угла появился молчаливый официант с подносом, поставил шампанское на столик рядом с Эверардом, наполнил бокалы и, не говоря ни слова, удалился. Демьен подождал, когда он уйдет, и снял брюки, оставшись в одних лишь надетых по случаю черных стрингах.

Бровь Эверарда изогнулась. Пряча смех в бокале, теперь уже он беглым взглядом окинул окна и балконы отеля. Демьен быстро стащил трусы и бросился в воду.

Проплыв несколько метров, он вынырнул, отбросил волосы с лица и проверил свои новые часы. Сумерки ласкали комфортной прохладой. Эверард, развязав галстук, наблюдал за ним и терпеливо ждал, потакая сегодня всем его прихотям. Демьен нырнул, думая об этом со смущением и тайным довольством.

На фасаде замка зажглись фонари. И вдруг вода вокруг озарилась голубым сиянием. Демьен вынырнул, отфыркиваясь, и повернул к созерцавшему его любовнику.

Доплыв до края, он положил локти на бортик и взял бокал-флюте.

– Как это мило с твоей стороны – надеть мое кольцо, – заметил Эверард. Демьен сначала не врубился, о чем речь (он ведь сам сегодня надел его ему на палец!), а потом смутился. Похоже, Эверард имел в виду кольцо для пирсинга…

– Ну да, – Демьен глотнул и поставил бокал на белую плитку. – Я ведь сегодня не попал на репетицию, а ночью оно всегда со мной…

Эверард пил, не прерывая зрительного контакта. Под его взглядом Демьен испытывал всё большее смущение. Томление становилось невыносимым.

– Вода такая приятная, – пробормотал он примирительно, накрывая мокрой рукой его ступню в черной туфле. – Не хочешь присоединиться?

– Потом, – сказал Эверард. – Пора взглянуть на номер.

В просторном помещении с высоким сводчатым потолком, хрустальной люстрой и торшерами горели свечи и царил приятный полумрак. Комната была угловой, с широким обзором. В высокие окна просачивалось вечернее освещение, дверь на балкон была открыта. Демьен вышел, оглядывая окрестности. Грудь распирало поразительное чувство. Он не верил в происходящее и не мог справиться со смущенным смехом: сегодня он чувствовал себя до неприличия счастливым. Эверард бессовестно баловал его весь этот день.

– Я хотел бы здесь жить, – сказал Демьен, возвращаясь в номер.

– В замке? – Эверард успел выключить бра и светильники. В свете свечей номер обретал таинственную пышность. В дальнем углу стоял старинный секретер с изящным стулом и торшером, дальше – прикрытая тканью массивная статуя, на прозрачном круглом столике ближе к балкону ждали напитки и еда.

– Жизнь в замке не так приятна, как может показаться.

– Почему? – Демьен опустился в одно из кресел, рассматривая угощения.

– Очень утомительно… – Эверард сел напротив. – Шампанское или арманьяк?

– Арманьяк? – переспросил Демьен, разрезая ножом лежащий на тарелке аппетитный кусок мяса.

– У них здесь своя коллекция арманьяка в подвалах. Кстати, в бифштексе, что ты ешь, он тоже использовался.

– Почему в замке утомительно?

– Вместе с замком ты получаешь ворох обязанностей и обязательств, – Эверард разлил ароматный напиток по бокалам. – Пусть подышит… В частности, вкладывать деньги в его реставрацию и поддержание в должном состоянии.

Слушая его, Демьен жевал сочный бифштекс и запеченные на гриле овощи.

– А так как замку в лучшем случае лет триста, – продолжал Эверард, берясь за нож и вилку. – Содержание обходится дороже, чем сама покупка.

– У тебя был замок? – догадался Демьен.

– Был, – усмехнулся Эверард. – В Англии. Недолго. Я им наелся и продал.

– Давно?

– Давно ли продал? – мужчина задумался, жуя бифштекс. – Лет пять назад…

– Мы уже были вместе! – оторопел Демьен. – И ты не сказал мне, что у тебя есть замок?!!

Эверард дожевал мясо, положил столовые приборы, промакнул губы и откинулся в кресле. Закинув ногу на ногу, он смотрел на него с ироничной усмешкой.

– Тебе нужен замок? – спросил он наконец.

– Не-ет! – поспешил заверить его Демьен, боясь, что иначе Эверард обязательно ему его купит.

– И слава богу. Тот еще геморрой, поверь мне, – любовник всё так же изучал его, о чем-то раздумывая. – Но если ты хочешь…

– Нет!!! – со смехом перебил Демьен. – Мне просто интересно, какой он был и вообще… Я ведь даже не знаю, что это такое – жить в собственном замке. Этот, например, мне нравится.

– В этот – есть смысл вкладываться: он им неслабо окупается.

Демьен доел мясо и схватился за бокал.

Эверард наблюдал за ним, в свете свечей его темные глаза мягко мерцали.

– Попробуй с десертом, – посоветовал он.

– А что это? – Демьен придвинул к себе тарелку.

– Пирожные с черносливом.

Демьен попробовал – и правда сочеталось классно. Он не мог понять, то ли крепкий напиток настолько насыщен, то ли его добавили еще и в пирожные. Арманьяк пился куда легче коньяка и казался намного ароматнее.

– Вкусно, – сказал он, облизывая губы. – Только я бы еще мороженое съел.

Эверард поднял бровь. – И какое хочешь?

– Не знаю, – Демьен неопределенно пожал плечами. – С черносливом…

Эверард взял телефон.

– Стой!!! Я же пошутил! – воскликнул Демьен, хохоча. – Ты собрался исполнять все мои прихоти?

– Конечно, сегодня ведь твой день рождения, – улыбнулся Эверард.

– Он был вчера, – хитро заметил Демьен.

Эверард молча смотрел на него. Его глаза мерцали той дивной и странной смесью потаенных чувств, которые казались Демьену самой сутью Эверарда: глубиной, иронией, опасностью, любовью.

– Если тебе нужно в ванную, то сейчас самое время, – сказал он.

Демьен допил арманьяк, втягивая носом аромат. Под взглядом любовника, в многообещающей атмосфере тающих свечей и задернутых штор он чувствовал себя всё более наэлектризованным, смущенным.

– Нальешь мне еще, пока я буду в ванной? – пробормотал он тихо, поднимаясь.

– Конечно, – Эверард улыбнулся, но улыбка коснулась только губ, глаза же остались темными, полными желания и волнующей угрозы.

В ванной комнате была душевая и собственно ванна. Демьен повалился спиной на дверь, закрывая глаза, задыхаясь. Грудная клетка взволнованно расширялась. Он чувствовал, как в него просачивается зов древности, зов сумерек, зов невозможной любви и сентябрьского вечера в Луаре. Он был взволнован, счастлив и уже заранее тосковал, не в силах избавиться от ноющего чувства в груди, понимая, что всё течет и меняется, что надо пить этот момент прямо сейчас, глотать его пригоршнями, и что он всё равно не успеет, не сможет им насытиться.

Когда он вернулся, Эверард стоял на балконе. Демьен обнял его за талию, и мужчина обернулся, заключая его в объятия.

– Спасибо, – сказал он, зарываясь пальцами ему в волосы.

– За что? – Демьен трепетал.

– За то, что не лишил удовольствия раздеть тебя.

Демьен прекрасно помнил, как всё началось в тот вечер. Они вернулись в номер. Всё в нем стонало от нетерпения. Поначалу деликатный, будоражащий и нежный, Эверард целовал его, расстегивая пуговицы. Демьен млел и посасывал его язык, схватив за голову обеими руками. Беглые, будоражащие прикосновения пальцев заводили всё сильнее.

Когда Эверард вслепую расстегнул его ширинку, скользнул в брюки и чувственно сжал руками ягодицы, Демьен застонал, не в силах утерпеть. Спуская с него штаны, Эверард опустился на колени и взял его изнывающий член в рот. Тело прошила жадная волна удовольствия.

Демьен не заметил, как оказался на кровати. Склонившись над ним, Эверард прикасался влажными губами к его соскам, животу и паху. Демьен подрагивал в истоме, каждый поцелуй просачивался в тело опьяняющей отравой. Он вновь отрывисто стонал и похотливо двигал бедрами, чувствуя подразнивающие движения языка. Проникнув в анус одним пальцем, обхватив выпирающий из стрингов член другой рукой, Эверард сводил его с ума. Он ласкал головку ртом, даже не вынимая кольца для пирсинга, и Демьен корчился от интенсивных ощущений.

Словно прочитав его мысли, Эверард отстранился, открутил шарик и вынул украшение. Демьен обеспокоено проводил его руку глазами, проверяя, куда это он его кладет.

Вдруг Эверард достал из-под кровати большую картонную коробку. Демьен изумленно открыл рот. Так значит, всё было спланировано, и номер Эверард снял заранее!..

Краснея и мгновенно возбуждаясь, он смотрел, как любовник вынимает из коробки кожаную амуницию.

– Ты позволишь? – спросил тот.

Демьен кивнул, непроизвольно сглатывая и не в силах произнести ни слова.

Эверард снял с него часы и надел кожаные брюки, по очереди поднимая его ноги и натягивая штанины, словно он был беспомощным или маленьким. Демьен смеялся, не понимая, зачем это, но, когда любовник поднял его с кровати за руку и застегнул обе штанины ремнем на талии, до него дошло, что никакие это не брюки, а ковбойские чапы: они полностью закрывали ноги и оставляли открытыми ягодицы и пах.

Потом Эверард надел на него что-то похожее на сбрую, проклепанную и в бесчисленных пряжках. Один ремень обхватывал его под сосками, другие опоясывали плечи и шею, оставляя открытой грудь и лопатки. Пока Эверард подгонял застежки, Демьен потрогал кожаные наплечники и провел пальцами по ремню на груди. Сбруя была удобной, она почти не мешала, но от ощущения легкой скованности и какой-то необъяснимой греховности, в нем разгоралось нешуточное вожделение.

– Я теперь как настоящий ковбой? – пошутил он, пытаясь скрыть неловкость.

– Почти, – Эверард обошел вокруг, поглаживая его по открытой заднице. – Тебе очень идет.

– Лошади не хватает, – смущаясь всё сильнее, Демьен поправил стринги.

Эверард усмехнулся и, взяв его за подбородок, прижался к губам.

– Сначала я тебя подготовлю, – сказал он мягко. – Потом ты сядешь в седло.

Демьен удивленно поднял брови, не понимая, о чем это он, но Эверард не собирался объяснять.

Последовала очередь кожаных наручников: запястья были скованы, соединяющая их цепочка – прикреплена к изножию кровати. Стоя коленями поверх постели, возбужденный донельзя, Демьен смотрел, как любовник оценивает результат своих трудов.

Попытка отцепить руки ни к чему не привела: оковы держали крепко.

– Что теперь? – облизнув пересохшие губы, спросил Демьен.

Эверард поднес бокал к его рту и, дав глотнуть, достал из коробки поножи на раскладной штанге.

– Зачем это? – удивился Демьен.

– Чтобы ты не сводил колени, – ответил Эверард.

– Что ты вообще задумал? – с подозрением спросил Демьен.

– Тебе понравится, – Эверард усмехнулся и обхватил его лодыжки кожаными манжетами (конструкция вынуждала чуть шире расставить ноги и выпятить зад), но раздвигать штангу не стал: ее длины и так хватало, чтобы он сидел с разведенными коленями.

– Если что-то где-то жмет или неудобно, говори сейчас, – произнес Эверард, погладив его по промежности.

Демьен изогнулся. За время приготовлений желание стало сокрушительным и нестерпимым. Эверард выдавил любрикант на пальцы и ласково скользнул по анусу, очерчивая его, чуть надавливая, не торопясь входить. Демьен всхлипнул, тяжело дыша и вибрируя в нетерпении. _Да! Наконец-то!.._

Он весь трепетал в ожидании. Пальцы проникли внутрь: один – и сразу несколько, скользкие, желанные, сначала осторожно, на небольшую глубину, словно пробуя и тут же выходя, а потом глубоко и жадно, заставляя его плакать от блаженства и острых чувств. Демьен постанывал и дрожал, весь напряженный как струна, полный нетерпения и самых смелых надежд. Член сочился густой влагой.

– Демьен, ты такой желанный, – горячо прошептал Эверард ему на ухо, вынимая пальцы и чувственно очерчивая дырочку.

– Ну-у!.. – разочарованно застонал Демьен, когда любовник отстранился. Анус сжался, словно пытаясь напоследок ухватить немного наслаждения.

Достав что-то из коробки, Эверард поднялся с колена и подошел к нему.

– Это кляп, – сказал он спокойно. – Силиконовый и мягкий, его удобно держать во рту, он подстроится под тебя и не будет распирать челюсти.

Демьен посмотрел на черный кусок кожи на ремнях с прозрачной пробкой внутри и в ужасе замотал головой, отнекиваясь.

– Понимаю, для тебя это ново, – продолжал Эверард. – Просто попробуй. Дискомфорта не будет, обещаю.

– Эверард… Зачем это? – несмело запротестовал Демьен.

Мужчина поцеловал его и, когда Демьен отвлекся, вдруг мягко вложил кляп ему в рот. Демьен в шоке распахнул глаза. Силикон и правда был податливым, и можно было свести челюсти, не страдая от необходимости держать рот открытым, но блин… кляп! Эверард уже затягивал ремни у него на затылке, пресекая любую попытку выплюнуть посторонний предмет.

Демьен протестующе замычал, бросая на любовника гневный взгляд. Эверард ослепительно улыбнулся и достал из коробки маску.

– М-м-ф! – замотал головой Демьен, отчаянно дергаясь и уклоняясь от попыток ее надеть.

– Ну хорошо… с этим пока повременим, – Эверард взял стул у секретера и поставил напротив изножья. Он выглядел таким довольным. Расслабленно расстегнув рубашку, по-прежнему в своем пиджаке, он сел на стул верхом и положил руки на спинку.

У Демьена сердце заходилось от его красоты, хотелось протянуть руку и прикоснуться к обнаженной груди, но не было возможности ни дотронуться, ни сказать всё, что он о нем думает. Теперь Демьен понимал, что весь сценарий вечера, от начала и до конца, был продуман Эверардом заранее. Не было никаких чудесных совпадений.

– А если бы ветер дул в другом направлении? – хотелось ему спросить, но кляп всё так же был во рту.

Эверард созерцал его, лучезарно улыбаясь. Он искушающе провел пальцами по ремням и груди, задевая сосок. Демьен задохнулся от невыносимого желания. Оно было столь сильным, что уже становилось мучительным. Словно понимая, что именно он чувствует, Эверард сжал пальцами его член, жестко проводя по истекающей головке. Облегчение было мимолетным: ласка лишь сильнее распалила пламя.

Демьен в гневе дернулся, цепочка зазвенела о кровать, напоминая о его незавидном положении: руки скованы, кляп во рту, желание с каждой секундой нестерпимее, а Эверард никуда не торопится. Демьен изнемогал. Кипя от негодования, он посмотрел на любовника исподлобья.

– У-у-у, какой ты грозный! – рассмеялся тот.

– Это так ты обращаешься с именинником? – пробормотал Демьен, но получилось только: – Фыфофав фы фаффыффаыфа ф ымыффыфыфыф?!

Эверард покатился со смеху.

– Не смеши меня, атмосферы не получится, – произнес он весело.

– А теперь слушай, – успокоившись, Эверард погладил его по щеке. – Если будет больно или дискомфортно или захочется прекратить игру, махни головой вверх-вниз, только размашисто и несколько раз, чтобы я не спутал это с согласием… Давай, продемонстрируй мне это прямо сейчас. Хочу убедиться, что мы действительно поняли друг друга.

Демьен метнул на него еще один испепеляющий взгляд, вздохнул и два раза махнул головой вверх-вниз.

– Хорошо… Если хочешь, чтобы я вынул кляп прямо сейчас, подай оговоренный знак, и я сразу это сделаю. Но после всё прекратится.

Демьен молчал и не шевелился, насуплено глядя на любовника.

– Так что, ты хочешь закончить игру? – спросил тот куда мягче.

Демьен потупил глаза и покраснел.

– Хорошо, – улыбнулся Эверард, потрепав его по волосам. – Я буду расценивать это как согласие.

Он достал из коробки любрикант и чехол. Демьен с волнением наблюдал, как любовник вынимает длинную, тонкую трубочку с утолщением на конце.

– Это буж, – прокомментировал Эверард. – Не бойся. Эти ощущения тебе уже хорошо знакомы.

Демьен с дрожью наблюдал, как любовник выдавливает любрикант на металлический инструмент, смазывая его снизу доверху. Развернув стул и сев удобнее, мужчина сдернул его стринги под яички и несколько раз двинул по напряженному стволу рукой, вызывая трепет и испускание смазки. Демьен застонал, изнемогая в своих путах. Чуть сдавив головку пальцами, Эверард приоткрыл отверстие и осторожно вставил буж. Демьен замычал, мелко вибрируя. Инструмент медленно входил в плоть под собственным весом. Когда он прошел через основание члена, расширяя уретру, наслаждение стало особенно острым. Пальцы любовника плавно массировали член на буже, раздувая эту жажду до невозможности терпеть, Демьен метался и мычал.

– Ш-ш-ш… хороший мальчик, – шептал Эверард. Демьен слышал в его голосе отзвуки густого, сочного желания. Он хотел большего, он хотел продолжения, но любовник убрал руку, заставляя его недовольно дернуться в оковах. Демьен замычал и сквозь слезы кинул на него гневно-умоляющий взгляд.

Эверард рассматривал его, откинувшись на спинке стула, поставив ногу на изножье. Его глаза были темными от затаенной страсти.

– Как ты хорош, Демьен, – произнес он, покачав головой, словно не верил собственным глазам. – Если бы ты знал, как сводишь меня с ума…

– М-м-м! – застонал Демьен, дергаясь к нему и не в силах вынести разделяющее их расстояние.

Эверард поднялся и, придерживая его под грудь, приласкал ягодицы, провел по промежности и поджавшимся яичкам. Затем, отстранившись, сорвал стринги. Демьен содрогнулся от жадного спазма внутри и заплакал. Торчащее из головки металлическое приспособление, влажное от смазки и его собственных соков, словно стало центром сладостной агонии. Ласкающие пальцы в анусе только продлевали эту муку. Наслаждение было нестерпимым, хотелось хоть как-то принести себе облегчение. Демьен дернулся, пытаясь сжать бедра, – и получил по заднице.

Эверард несколько раз с оттяжкой ударил его по ягодицам. Так жестко и так сладко. Демьен заходился. Он плакал от невыносимого удовольствия, так похожего на боль. Казалось, он сейчас кончит или обмочится.

Эверард достал из чехла стеклянные шарики на нитке, один другого больше. Самые крайние из них были довольно внушительного размера. Демьен огромными глазами смотрел, как любовник смазывает их любрикантом, и в следующий момент почувствовал, как внутрь втискивается самый маленький из них, и почти сразу второй... Стыд залил лицо. Демьен дернулся, вспоминая о самых больших шариках, и тут же получил ощутимый шлепок по заднице.

– М-м-м-м!!! – замычал он в голос.

– Неужели ты думаешь, что я причиню тебе боль?.. Это просто немного растянет тебя.

Зажмурившись и содрогаясь от нестерпимого желания, Демьен чувствовал, как Эверард аккуратно и медленно проталкивает один шарик за другим, давая ему возможность привыкнуть, давая время приспособиться, удержать их внутри. Анус сладостно распирало, Демьен тяжело дышал, мокрый от испарины. Паузы между шариками становились всё дольше, пока самый последний не проник в дырочку.

– Теперь будь хорошим мальчиком и постарайся удержать их в себе, – Эверард потер его влажную попку.

Демьен хныкал и подрагивал, боясь шевелиться, чувствуя себя переполненным. Ощущений было слишком много, он балансировал на самом краю.

Эверард сел напротив и вновь поставил ногу на край кровати. Демьен видел, каким бездонным желанием наполнены его глаза, с каким трудом любовник держит себя в руках. Видел, как ему хочется сглотнуть, как под рубашкой расширяется грудь…

Приблизившись, Эверард провел пальцами по кожаной заплатке кляпа, нащупывая его губы, поглаживая их через материал. Лицо его было совсем близко. Демьен видел, как Эверард хочет поцеловать его, но вместо этого ведет носом по его бровям и ресницам, обхватывает губами мочку уха.

– Мыфы ыфа ф мыфа, – замычал Демьен, тоже изнемогая по его поцелуям. Он и не думал, что так смертельно захочет целоваться, пока не обзавелся кляпом.

Эверард обхватил ладонью его член, и Демьен всхлипнул носом, мыча в кожаную заплатку, напряженно вибрируя всем телом. Ноги под штанинами были скользкими от пота. Эверард шлепнул его по заднице, взвинчивая ощущения внутри, помассировал промежность и угрожающе потянул за нитку.

– М-м-м-м-ф!!! – Демьен в шоке распахнул глаза: самый большой шарик выскочил из ануса, оглушая насыщенным ощущением, и все остальные тоже пришли в движение. Ему даже показалось, что из-за обильного истечения смазки буж немного вышел из члена.

Еще один рывок за нитку, и оставшиеся шарики выскользнули из зада. Демьен сдавленно закричал в кляп. Анус конвульсивно сжимался, как при оргазме, только оргазма не было.

Эверард помял его ягодицы и мошонку, успокаивая. Демьен в изнеможении смотрел на свой перевозбужденный влажный член.

– Подозревал, что с первого раза не получится, – прокомментировал Эверард. Демьен не понял, о чем это он. Любовник уже освобождал его ноги от поножей. Полностью дезориентированный, повалившись боком на постель, Демьен смотрел, как Эверард идет в дальний угол и снимает покрывало с массивной статуи. Вернее с того, что он сначала за нее принял…

Демьен изумленно поднял голову. Под покрывалом скрывался большой механический бык с рогами, почти в натуральную величину. Точнее полбыка. Точнее бык без ног. Точнее… обшитый кожей и заклепками пластиковый каркас быка, надетый на вращательный механизм.

Эверард вытащил его на середину комнаты. Демьен был так ошеломлен, что даже ненадолго позабыл о буже в члене и никуда не пропадавшем желании. Он пытался понять, что любовник задумал, но в голову не приходило ни одной идеи.

– Помнишь, я обещал посадить тебя в седло? – с улыбкой сказал Эверард. – Это механический бык для тренировки наездников. Не бойся, он не будет пытаться тебя сбросить.

Он отцепил цепочку от кровати, помог ему подняться и подвел к быку.

– Ты еще помнишь наш условный сигнал? – спросил он, посадив Демьена на широкую спину механического животного и зацепив наручники за поручни на холке.

– М-мф! – Демьен сорванно дышал, не сводя с любовника умоляющих глаз, и старался случайно не дернуть головой.

Эверард рассмеялся.

– Я так и думал… Сиди, сделаю пару снимков на память, – он достал телефон. – Покажешь потом друзьям, как отметил двадцатилетие…

Демьен с ужасом покосился на любовника, лицо того осветилось веселой улыбкой.

– Брось, я шучу… Но ты и правда невозможно фотогеничен. Как здорово ты смотришься на этом черном быке!

– Фы фаффым муфааф?.. – жалобно простонал Демьен.

Эверард с усмешкой посмотрел на фотографию и, подойдя, проверил состояние его члена. Демьен застонал, заерзав на долбанном тренажере, едва Эверард прикоснулся к головке.

– Сейчас, малыш, – сказал он и достал из коробки большой блестящий дилдо черного цвета.

Демьен покраснел и приподнялся, когда Эверард хлопнул его по заднице. Задыхаясь, Демьен плавно опустился на фаллоимитатор. Смазанный, объемный, он вошел в его растянутую дырочку до самого основания. Дразнящее давление бужа сразу стало ощутимее. Вновь хотелось сжать колени. Демьен едва сдерживался, чтобы не начать скользить на искусственном фаллосе вверх-вниз. Он даже не заметил, когда Эверард успел достать ту самую маску.

– Не волнуйся, – сказал любовник, надевая ее ему на глаза. – Я поработал над быком, теперь он никого не сбросит.

Демьен почувствовал, как механизм под ним пришел в движение: сначала начал медленно покачиваться вверх-вниз, затем так же неспешно вращаться. Нащупав поручни, Демьен вцепился в них и сжал колени. От покачиваний быка, дилдо сладостно двигался в анусе. И чем дольше Демьен балансировал на тренажере, тем невыносимее становилось блаженство внутри. Он стонал и задыхался, запрокидывая голову. Это была агония.

Было стыдно себе признаться, но в груди расцветала предельная радость. Что-то подобное он испытывал сегодня на воздушном шаре, только к детской эйфории примешивалось яркое наслаждение и сексуальная раскованность. Происходящее захватывало с головой: Эверард завязал ему глаза – и словно оставил наедине с его собственными чувствами. Хотя Демьен помнил, знал, что любовник здесь и явно наслаждается его видом, собственное блаженство было слишком сильным, захлестывало с головой. И, отбросив все терзания, Демьен окунался в него, подаваясь вверх и вниз вслед за покачиваниями быка, ерзая на дилдо, захлебываясь с каждым толчком всё сильнее.

Так отчаянно, так жадно, так всецело!

Вспоминая об этом в самолете, он вновь испытывал предательский трепет. Даже сейчас хотелось уединиться в туалете и подрочить… Родео не длилось долго. Хватило еще нескольких покачиваний и поворотов. Оргазм был таким оглушительным, что буж выскользнул из его члена вместе со спермой.

Он отключился. Утомленный обилием впечатлений, он просто вырубился на руках Эверарда. Утром же он не мог от него отлипнуть. Ему хотелось целовать его всего, снова и снова задыхаться в крепких объятиях.

Он не мог отлипнуть от Эверарда…

Он не мог от него отлипнуть.

Он хотел еще… Он хотел его всего. Возвратившись в труппу, он словно заболел. Его лихорадило, его ломало от желания и жажды вернуться обратно к Эверарду. О, как сильно он этого хотел! До одержимости, до судорог! Он едва мог дождаться возможности запереться в своем номере или в туалете театра, чтобы подрочить и немного сбросить сексуальное напряжение, но успокоиться не удавалось. Еще один день вместе – и он вновь полыхал и искрил, вновь чувствовал себя одержимым маньяком. О боже… он закрывал глаза, и чувствовал поцелуи Эверарда, чувствовал его так близко, совсем рядом. Он мечтал увидеть его во сне, но снов как назло не было: он так выматывался за день от работы и от собственных эмоций, что силы оставались только на мастурбацию. Его член, словно взбесившись, кончал снова и снова, но облегчения не было. Он был истощен, но никак не мог избавиться от этого наваждения, от проникшего в кровь яда…

И, конечно же, Макс обо всем догадался, когда Демьен вернулся назад, опустошенный и изласканный, весь в засосах, как после Лондона. Демьен лишь надеялся, что Макс не свяжет эти следы страсти и те, что видел у него в прошлый раз. После Лондона Демьену удалось убедительно соврать, что он летал на сутки в Нью-Йорк и виделся со своей девушкой. На этот раз Макс и так всё понял: достаточно было сложить в голове его исчезновение на целые сутки после появления «загадочного физика», дорогие часы и офигенно дорогое кольцо на его руке.

Демьен покраснел, увидев взгляд Макса. Он отчего-то оказался совершенно не готов к расспросам, не готов к правде. Он лишь надеялся, что больше никто из труппы не видел, как Эверард разговаривал с Леблоном.

Во время вечерней репетиции Максимильен тактично не стал заострять на нем внимания, но ночью прошмыгнул в номер и всё выспросил. Демьен не видел смысла отпираться: всё было слишком прозрачно.

Сначала они лежали в темноте молча. Демьен не спешил нарушать тишину, прекрасно зная, зачем Макс пришел.

– Он хотя бы был с тобой нежен? – вдруг спросил тот.

– Да… – Демьен покраснел и отвернулся к окну.

– Так всё хорошо? – Максимильен погладил его по плечу. – Тебе понравилось?

– Да, – выдохнул Демьен.

Макс помолчал. – У тебя… у тебя это было впервые?

– Угу, – соврал Демьен, радуясь, что в темноте не видно его полыхающего лица.

– И как? Как всё было? Расскажешь о нем?

Демьен вздохнул и повернулся на спину.

– Не говори никому, ладно?

– О чем речь! – Макс приложил холеную руку к груди, словно оскорбленный его сомнениями. – Ты будешь рассказывать своей девчонке?

– Думаю, нет, – Демьен покраснел еще сильнее, не в силах смотреть ему в глаза. Но Максимильен явно по-своему расценивал его смущение.

– Расскажи, какой он. Не разочаровался в кумире?

– Нет, – хмыкнул Демьен, не поднимая глаз. – Он на самом деле офигенный.

Макс оживился, нетерпеливо поднимаясь на локте.

– Мон дьё, тебе так повезло… До сих пор не могу поверить! Заметь, он почти на твой юбилей подгадал. Явно наводил о тебе справки… Подумать только, ведь не тебе одному этот разговор запал в душу!

– Какой разговор?

– О, когда вы разговаривали с ним один раз, помнишь?

– А, – Демьен смущенно улыбался, надеясь не потерять голову от воодушевления Макса и на радостях не рассказать всю правду.

– И как тебе?  – Макс хитро погладил его по животу.

– Руки! – вспыхнул Демьен, напрягаясь.

– Дурашка, я же любя, – засмеялся Максимильен. – Ну давай, не смущайся. Эта юная леди просто сгорает от любопытства! Ты же знаешь, как я люблю всякие любовные истории.

Демьен хмыкнул. – Ты прямо подробностей хочешь?

– Ну да… Расскажи, какой он в постели.

– Да блин, Макс! – засмеялся Демьен. – Не знаю, что тебе сказать.

– Что он с тобой делал?

– Всё делал, – пробурчал Демьен смущенно.

Максимильен загадочно рассматривал его, покачиваясь.

– А те часики… это он тебе подарил?

– Угу.

– До или после секса?

– До, – краснея, ответил Демьен.

– О-ля-ля… А ведь это о многом говорит. Дорогой подарок… Кольцо покажешь?

Демьен нехотя снял украшение с пальца.

Макс включил ночник и присвистнул.

– Мон дьё… – шептал он, рассматривая камни на свет. – Настоящие рубины… О-ля-ля! Голубиная кровь!.. – бормотал он возбужденно.

– Как думаешь, сколько примерно оно может стоить, – волнуясь, спросил Демьен.

– М-м… камешки-то недурственного качества! Редкие… Думаю, если ты продашь его, то можешь запросто купить дом на Лазурном берегу, а на остатки жить и ни в чем себе не отказывать, – задумчиво произнес Макс.

Демьен засмеялся. – А если серьезно?

– Дорогуша, сегодня рубины – самые ценные камни! – тоном знатока манерно ответил Макс. – А здесь их четыре! Еще и цвета «голубиной крови»… Это кольцо стоит оч-чень дорого! Даже если не считать стоимость бриллиантов и оправы… одни только рубины потянут на миллион. А то и на все пять... Если хочешь знать точную стоимость, сходи к оценщику. М-м, да.

Демьен молчал, ошарашенный.

– Этот физик нехило так разорился. Надеюсь, ты показал ему небо в алмазах? – Макс уже собирался положить кольцо в его раскрытую ладонь, как вдруг отдернул руку.

– А ты видел?.. Тут внутри какая-то надпись, – он поднес украшение к свету. – Формула какая-то, – хохотнул он. – Или даже… О-ля-ля, да это заклинание!

– Дай сюда! – Демьен со смехом отобрал украшение.

– Серьезно! – уверял его приятель. – Прикинь, если он пытается тебя приворожить.

– Чего бы я хотел… – усмехнулся Демьен, надевая кольцо.

Макс вздохнул и выключил ночник.

– Такие подарки не делают в благодарность за одну ночь… – протянул он задумчиво, растягиваясь на спине. – Мне кажется, здесь что-то более серьезное.

Демьен напряженно молчал.

– Знаешь, а я ведь уже видел подобное, – продолжал Макс. – Один парень в кабаре, где я работал, приглянулся шейху. Об этом, конечно, вслух никто не говорил… Но что ты думаешь? Уволился через время и укатил куда-то. А ведь тоже был самым натуральным натуралом!

Демьен засмеялся.

Максимильен смотрел в потолок, задумчиво поглаживая себя по груди.

– Ну ничего. Когда-нибудь и эту девчонку ухватят…

Больше они эту тему не поднимали. Узнав стоимость кольца, пусть и приблизительную, Демьен хранил его в сейфе. Но сейчас оно было на нем. Он планировал оставить кольцо дома, хотя с каждым днем ему было всё сложнее без него, и снимать с пальца эту милую вещицу совсем не хотелось, они словно прирастали друг к другу. С каждым днем кольцо казалось всё более одушевленным.

Демьен вспоминал, как после Лондона убеждал Макса, что на самом деле был в Нью-Йорке и что засосы ему оставила его девушка. Эх, если бы приятель не увидел тогда Эверарда с Леблоном, можно было бы и дальше ничего ему не объяснять… Ведь самое забавное, что теперь он и правда летел в Нью-Йорк: Лизи позвонила ему и предложила небольшую, но интересную подработку на выходные.

Демьен тут же связался с Эверардом и рассказал о новом предложении. Он уже знал, что любовника в это время в Нью-Йорке не будет, и всё равно волновался во время полета и переживал, надеясь на чудо.

Это было глупо, но из аэропорта хотелось мчаться прямиком к нему в особняк. И всё же здравый смысл взял верх: Демьен вызвал такси и полетел домой.


	154. Chapter 154

### 14

 

В Нью-Йорке шел дождь. В прозрачном дождевике поверх водолазки и узких брюк, Демьен вылез из такси и еще раз сверился с адресом на карточке. Капли барабанили по капюшону, свет неоновой рекламы разноцветными бликами отражался в асфальте и пластиковой визитке. Демьен поднял глаза на отделанный мрамором парадный вход. Было немного тревожно, что съемки назначены на столь поздний час, но обещание Лизи побыть рядом, отчасти обнадеживало.

После перелета он успел вздремнуть и немного прийти в себя. И всё же резкая смена часовых поясов давала о себе знать ощущением нереальности. Нью-Йорк казался знакомым – и совершенно иным. Подавив предательский мандраж, Демьен двинулся к лестнице.

Волнение в лифте, неловкие рукопожатия, разговоры о погоде. Уже когда он снимал дождевик в импровизированном предбаннике, в студию вошла Лизи со своей ведьминой копной рыжих волос и цепким зеленым взглядом с янтарными искрами.

По телефону, обрисовывая суть, она говорила ему, что работа не стоит волнения, что это пустяк, просто неплохое яркое пятно в его резюме. Сами же ребята отзывались о своем проекте с трепетом и благоговением. В любом случае Демьен знал, что особой актерской игры не потребуется, как и таланта, – нужна будет лишь его внешность. Его лицо и тело отсканируют для объемной голограммы, которую потом используют в новой игре с полным погружением.

Подписав документы, он разделся до пояса и вошел в огромную полую сферу, состоящую из множества светодиодов, камер и сканеров. Свет в студии погас, и светотени заскользили по телу, омывая сотней лучей разной интенсивности. Ощущение было потрясающим! Демьен стоял на небольшом постаменте, пока сфера медленно вращалась вокруг. Он думал о сказанном. Заказчики хотели получить максимально точное изображение под всеми углами и в самом разном освещении. Им даже не нужна была его мимика – только очертания, остальное дизайнеры сконструируют сами.

Демьену необъяснимо хотелось, чтобы необычный опыт продолжался и продолжался, но через несколько минут всё закончилось. Пожалуй, это был самый легкий и быстрый заработок в его жизни. Уже когда его поблагодарили, вновь пожали руку, а заодно пообещали пригласить на презентацию игры, он задумался, правильно ли сделал, что согласился на участие в проекте. Юристы агентства «Stars» продумали все мелочи, да и Эверард одобрил съемки, и всё же Демьену было странно, что его объемная копия, двойник с его лицом и чужой мимикой, будет бегать и прыгать в голограммном пространстве виртуальной игры. Впрочем, какая разница: быть образом в кино или основой для игрового персонажа?.. Он не знал.

Лизи ждала его в холле.

– Я же обещала, что со мной ты станешь богатым, – сказала она, шагнув в лифт.

Демьен в недоумении молчал.

– Молодец, – продолжала она. – Немного сэкономил на развлечениях, зато купил дорогие часы. В нашем деле так и надо – выглядеть презентабельно. Тогда никто не посмеет предложить тебе низкий гонорар.

Демьен вспомнил ночные вылазки с Максом и с трудом сдержал улыбку, уверенный, что тратил не только свою зарплату, но и деньги Эверарда, автоматом гасившие все его задолженности. Боже, знала бы Лизи, что экономия и он – просто несовместимые понятия!

– По деньгам этот проект, конечно, капля в море, если сравнивать с постановкой Жак-Анри Леблона, но он сделает тебе рекламу. Поверь, интересных предложений станет еще больше… Уже есть планы на вечер? – вдруг спросила она, когда они шли к выходу.

– Нет, – удивился Демьен.

– Тогда с меня ужин, а ты расскажешь, как тебе в Европе.

Она действительно имела в виду ужин. Демьену было приятно. Вечно спешащая Лизи Отто предлагала просто посидеть и поговорить. Видать, сегодня все ее дела и правда закончились. За два с половиной месяца, проведенных им в Париже, она иногда звонила, особенно первое время, интересуясь, всё ли в порядке и не нуждается ли он в чем-нибудь. И сейчас было интересно и странно не просто слышать, а еще и видеть ее.

Капли барабанили по дождевику. Вездесущая реклама, переполненные улицы, разноголосый шум, взмывающие вверх такси. Проталкиваясь в толчее, Демьен шел следом за агентом, пока она обзванивала ближайшие рестораны, пытаясь найти свободное место. Ему не верилось, что он в Нью-Йорке – и практически один. Отсутствие Эверарда в городе ощущалось так, словно он остался предоставленным самому себе. И тем было страннее, что жизнь не кончается, что сам он продолжает как-то функционировать и даже работать, встречаться с нужными людьми, как ни в чем не бывало ужинать в ресторане с Лизи…

Демьен пытался понять, откуда взялось это чувство, ведь Эверард и раньше не раз уезжал, иногда на довольно продолжительное время. Однако прежде в Нью-Йорке словно оставался некий центр тяжести, и Демьен знал, что любовник вернется. Теперь же этот центр сместился, хоть здесь и находился офис и дом Эверарда, его старшие дети, и сам мужчина наверняка будет регулярно приезжать. О господи, может быть, он даже будет останавливаться и ночевать у него в квартире!!! Хотя, нет… Особняк ведь никуда не делся.

Лизи обернулась, показывая на голограммного дракона и горящий всеми огнями ресторан впереди.

– Зайдем сюда?

Демьен кивнул и снял капюшон.

 

Утром в своей квартире, застыв с кружкой кофе у окна, он снова прислушивался к необычной тишине вокруг. Всё было прежним и в то же время необъяснимо иным. Словно исчез невидимый источник, заполнявший своим фоном всё пространство. Демьен так привык к нему, что уже не замечал. Теперь же его исчезновение воспринималось как вакуум, как давящая на уши пустота…

Нет. Демьен помотал головой. Это верно от недосыпа он думает все эти дурацкие вещи. Ничего никуда не исчезло. Эверард вернется. Эверард рядом, пусть даже и находится сейчас на другом конце земного шара. Его офис всё еще здесь, как и дом.

Кстати, было бы неплохо заехать туда, – думал Демьен. Ведь автомобиль остался в гараже Линтов. Забирать его не имело смысла, но это был неплохой повод проведать особняк Эверарда. Демьен посмотрел на свои часы. До ночного рейса оставалась уйма времени. Возможно, поездка по городу немного приведет его в чувства.

Добравшись на такси, он взбежал по знакомому крыльцу и, скрестив пальцы на удачу, позвонил. Через несколько минут дверь и впрямь открылась.

– Э… Харука?! – изумлению Демьена не было предела. – Добрый день…

Кухарка уже сторонилась, с радушной улыбкой пропуская его в холл. Неужели она продолжала работать, несмотря на отсутствие Линтов?

– Эверард дома? – с несмелой надеждой спросил Демьен.

– Нет, только молодая госпожа, – ответила Харука, неопределенно указывая вглубь дома.

«Молодая госпожа?..»

Демьен растерянно шел на звуки музыки, почему-то думая о Линде. Но за фортепьяно в просторной студии сидела Жаклин.

Со стучащим сердцем Демьен застыл в дверях. Джеки явно не замечала его и продолжала играть, поглощенная льющей из-под пальцев музыкой. Та омывала ее, словно волны океана, била о стены студии, проникала насквозь, ввергала Демьена в сумасшедшее волнение. Игра Жаклин казалась стремительной и беглой, и вся она – такой увлеченной и пламенной.

Застыв с немой раной в груди, Демьен вспоминал ее экзерсисы в доме Себастьяна. Тогда, импровизируя с Эверардом в четыре руки, Джеки отдавалась музыке с таким же пылом, но в тот раз ей было весело и вдвоем с отцом они отчасти играли на публику. Сейчас же она была одна и не замечала ничего вокруг. До саморастворения, до дрожи.

Она была истинной дочерью своего отца. Стихия, ушедшая с головой в бурлящие потоки аккордов и собственных эмоций. Соленый шторм кружил вокруг, обрушиваясь волнами с немыслимой высоты. Вдруг обессиленный, Демьен закрыл глаза. Это было невероятно, но он видел всё, что Жаклин вкладывала в игру. Ее музыка трансформировалась в яркие зрительные образы. Объятый необъяснимым страданием, он чувствовал, как по невидимым каналам струится от нее к нему. Он хотел ее, он скучал по ней. Она была его единственной женщиной, что бы там ни происходило…

Дождавшись, когда пальцы Жаклин остановились и она потянулась к нотам, делая карандашом пометки, Демьен тихо спросил:

– Джеки, как думаешь…

Он всё же напугал ее: Жаклин вздрогнула и повернула голову, глядя на него расширенными от изумления, но уже готовыми вспыхнуть внутренним смехом глазами.

– …если бы я уделял тебе немного больше времени, – продолжал Демьен, – мы смогли бы быть по-настоящему вместе?

Губы Джеки тронула понимающая улыбка.

– Едва ли... Ты слишком сильно любишь Эверарда, а я – слишком независима и свободолюбива.

Уже в следующий момент она со смехом бросилась ему навстречу. Демьен не заметил, как подхватил ее, сжимая в объятиях. Сердце бешено колотилось. Боже, он и не подозревал, что так скучал!

Джеки заливисто смеялась. Демьену казалось, что брызги света бьют во все стороны.

– С ума сойти, что ты здесь делаешь?!.. – бормотала она ему в плечо. – Неужели гастроли закончились?

– Я здесь временно, – он сжимал ее всё крепче, с тоской и жаждой чувствуя податливость и нежность женского тела, все ее манящие изгибы, всю ее дразнящую упругость. – Говори что хочешь, а я всё равно скучаю по тебе...

– Речи не мальчика, но мужа, – тихо смеялась она. – Как ты повзрослел… Уезжал весь такой напуганный, а сейчас только посмотри на себя!

Демьен устало улыбнулся.

– М-м-м… мой маленький любовничек, – интимно прошептала Джеки ему на ухо, целуя в щеку, и будоражащий озноб пробежал по спине.

– Ты надолго?

– Нет... – с сожалением ответил он. – Агент попросила прилететь на выходные. Тут просто один проект подвернулся… Меня всего отсканировали для какой-то игры.

– Игры? – переспросила Джеки и вдруг услышала со стороны двери чье-то деликатное «Кхм!..».

Демьен дернулся и не поверил собственным глазам: в дверном проеме, сдерживая веселье, стоял Франц.

– Ужасно не хотелось вас прерывать, – заметил он с лучезарной улыбкой, трогаясь с места.

Демьен разволновался.

– Не знал, что ты тоже в Нью-Йорке, – пробормотал он, тушуясь.

– Приехал на пару дней... А ты как? Гастроли уже закончились?

Франц поцеловал Джеки в щеку, что-то ласково шепча, а потом обнял его.

– Я тоже на два дня, – покраснел Демьен. – Точнее мне уже сегодня улетать.

– О, тогда надо торопиться, – Франц перевел вопрошающий взгляд на сестру. – Я так понимаю, Демьен поедет с нами?

– Э-м-м... – замялась она.

– А куда вы? – Демьен растерянно смотрел на близнецов, переводя взгляд с одного на другую.

– За город, – улыбнулся Франц, но Джеки его перебила:

– Езжайте, наверное, с Демьеном вдвоем...

– Чего вдруг? – удивился Франц.

– Мне просто еще к гинекологу надо…

– К гинекологу?! – переспросили они хором. Демьену, испытавшему вдруг шок, показалось, что Франц как-то особенно побледнел.

– А-ха-ха!!! – Джеки повалилась брату на плечо. – Боже! Видели бы вы сейчас свои лица!

Она с восторгом смеялась от их реакции.

– Нет, ну ты нашла момент объявлять нам такое, – настороженно хохотнул Франц. – Зачем тебе к гинекологу?

– Да обычный плановый осмотр.

– Ну, это можно и пропустить, – успокоился Франц. – Ради приезда Демьена ты можешь...

– Ну вот еще! Там такая очередь! Пришлось столько ждать! Не буду я опять через это проходить! – забастовала она.

– Ты с ума сошла?! Какая очередь? Один звонок – и ты…

– Да?! – еще сильнее взвилась Джеки. – Знаешь, сколько там таких, как я?! И все хотят пройти первыми! Ну уж нет! Сегодня я наконец попаду к врачу, и так отложила на два месяца!

– Один специалист, что ли, на весь город?

– Мне нравится именно этот!

Демьен, вытаращив глаза, смотрел на шуточную перепалку близнецов. Он чувствовал, что они совершенно несерьезны, но разговор был таким эмоциональным, что казалось, будто им самим это доставляет удовольствие и они вот-вот начнут ржать.

– На сколько тебе назначено? – сник Франц. – Блин, ты же собиралась поехать со мной за город!

– Через три часа… Мы бы поехали потом!

– Тогда так и сделаем… А сейчас все вместе пойдем и отпразднуем юбилей Демьена. У нас и подарок есть, – улыбнулся ему Франц, обнимая сестру.

– Да вы ведь меня уже поздравили… – несмело возразил Демьен, отходя от шока.

– По телефону не считается, – пробормотал Франц, целуя Джеки возле уха.

– У тебя еще какие-то планы? – спросила она Демьена, щурясь и смеясь от ласковых объятий брата.

Демьен молчал, смущенно глядя, как близнецы тискаются, словно позабыв о его присутствии.

– Это точно обычный прием? – обхватив лицо сестры ладонями, зачесывая назад ее шелковые кудри, Франц с подспудной тревогой и нежностью вглядывался ей в глаза. – Ничего не хочешь мне сказать?

– Фра-анц, – увещевающе протянула Джеки, ложась щекой ему на плечо, обвивая рукой талию. – Ты бы первым узнал, если бы что-то вдруг случилось.

 

– Может быть, возьмем мою машину? – спросил Демьен в гараже.

Брат и сестра переглянулись и, не говоря ни слова, залезли в его двухместную тачку.

– А тут ничего так, довольно просторно, – заметила Жаклин, вполоборота сидя у Франца на коленях.

– Как в космическом корабле, – ответил тот, обнимая ее за талию.

– Так же эргономично? – хрюкнула она ему в волосы.

– Ага… Да нет, я не о том… Ты зацени дизайн! – Франц живописно повел рукой. – Окна какие, приборная панель!

Демьен не мог понять, шутят близнецы или всерьез. Конечно же, шутили, но, вновь оказавшись за рулем своего аэромобиля, еще и в их компании, он чувствовал себя счастливым.

– Папа любит такие вещи, – подытожила Джеки.

Демьен, уже выводя автомобиль из гаража, покосился на поблескивающее на пальце кольцо. Просто удивительно, что близнецы до сих пор не заострили внимания ни на нем, ни на часах.

– Куда летим? – спросил он, поднимая машину, и добавил сконфуженно: – Вам тут вообще удобно?

– О да! – хихикнула Джеки. Обнимая брата одной рукой, она ввела адрес в навигатор.

– Только сначала заглянем ко мне в квартиру, – добавил Франц. – Захвачу подарок.

Демьен покраснел. Он не помнил, когда так волновался, ведя автомобиль. Ладони становились влажными. Чувствовалось двухмесячное отсутствие практики. Да еще и эти двое на пассажирском сиденье… Словно понимая, в каком он состоянии, близнецы молчали, не отвлекая его разговорами, и только тихо похрюкивали и хихикали. В их присутствии было стыдно уронить марку и переключиться на автопилот. Демьен потел, бледнел и старался идеально лавировать в потоке машин.

– Куда теперь? – спросил он, когда Франц заглянул к себе и вернулся. В руках у него было подозрительно пусто. Близнецы заметили недоумение Демьена и вновь заулыбались.

– Джеки ввела адрес в навигатор, – напомнил Франц, кое-как примащиваясь рядом с ней.

– Точно...

Через несколько минут приборы сообщили, что они прибыли в пункт назначения. Демьен снизился и припарковался у обочины.

Франц вылез, помог выбраться сестре и накинул плащ.

– Нам сюда, – сказал он, показывая на здание впереди. Демьен изумленно распахнул глаза. В конце улицы возвышалось строение в форме огромного стеклянного куба с каменной сферой внутри.

– Планетарий?! – выдохнул он.

– Уже был здесь? – забеспокоилась Джеки, поправляя свой воротник.

– Ни разу.

– Вот и хорошо, – близнецы довольно переглянулись.

– И как это папа нас не опередил? – хихикнула Жаклин, обвивая руку Франца.

Демьен волновался, не понимая почему.

– Ты сама сочиняешь? – спросил он, когда они вошли в здание планетария и купили билеты. Внутри было людно. Огромная винтовая лестница без ступеней, но с подробной историей развития вселенной, вела их в верхнюю часть сферы.

– О чем ты? – удивилась Джеки, догадавшись, что вопрос адресован ей.

– О музыке, что ты играла, – Демьен рассматривал парящие над головой масштабные модели планет солнечной системы.

– А… да это так, – она неопределенно махнула рукой. Демьен с удивлением заметил, как окрасились смущением ее щеки. Франц молчал и только загадочно улыбался.

– В туалет никому не надо? – уточнил он у входа в зал. – А то это зрелище минут на сорок.

– Всё хорошо, – Демьен пропустил Джеки вперед.

Посетители расселись, свет погас. Диковинный проектор в центре зала озарил купол над головой фантасмагорической перспективой. В один миг Демьен вспомнил и вчерашние съемки, и путешествие на поезде с Эверардом в Бергамо, и что-то тайное, далекое, почти забытое, из детства, а может и из прошлой жизни, наполнившее грудь томительной сладостью и болью.

После короткого рассказа об астрономических явлениях и созвездиях, которые можно наблюдать в северном полушарии в этом месяце, начался невероятно красивый фильм-путешествие по вселенной. Зал наполняла чернильная темнота, а масштабное изображение звездного неба над головой поражало разрешением, объемом и глубиной. Демьену казалось, что он парит.

– Я что-то похожее видела, когда «Фантазис» принимала, – сказала Джеки, когда они вышли из зала.

– Еще бы, одно из самых ярких воспоминаний детства, – улыбнулся Франц.

– Только я была прямо там!

Демьен решил предусмотрительно умолчать о собственных фантазисных трипах – богатый опыт, который, к своему стыду, он приобрел всего за какой-то месяц. Мысль об этом вызывала смущение и затаенное удовольствие. Он снова думал о космических просторах. После испытанного восторга, томления по чему-то неведомому и далекому, благоговения и легкой грусти он знал, что никогда не забудет увиденного, и тем сильнее хотелось повторить всё с самого начала.

Миновав вход в нижнюю часть сферы, где демонстрировали кино о строении земли и тектонических плитах, они спустились в просторный зал с выставочными экспонатами. Без особого энтузиазма Демьен рассматривал огромные метеориты и фотографии астронавтов.

– Тебе интересно? – спросил Франц. Демьен удивленно оторвал взгляд от весов. Он как раз пытался узнать, сколько будет весить на Юпитере.

– Конечно, – ответил он. – Я бы даже еще раз сходил…

Франц широко улыбнулся.

– Если задаться целью всё посмотреть, тут и полдня можно провести, – сказал он. – Поэтому предлагаю вернуться сюда при случае, а сейчас посидим где-нибудь… А то Джеки еще к гинекологу идти, – добавил он громче, с озорной хитринкой глядя на сестру. Та показала ему язык и, взяв Демьена под руку, направилась к выходу.

 

В небольшом уютном кафе «У Фреда» на столах горели свечи в цветных подсвечниках, на стенах красовались многочисленные фотографии рок-звезд. После пряного стейка и игристого шираза, Демьен чувствовал себя прибалдевшим.

– Значит, тебе понравилось в планетарии и ты хотел бы туда вернуться? – спросил Франц, пока официант открывал вторую бутылку.

– Можешь не сомневаться, – хмыкнул Демьен, подперев щеку рукой.

– Мы долго думали, что можно подарить человеку, у которого всё есть, – признался Франц и, переглянувшись с сестрой, достал из кармана конверт. – Поэтому решили подарить звезду. Ты уж сам решишь, какая из них тебе больше нравится.

Джеки засмеялась, многообещающе подмигивая Демьену. Она с улыбкой слушала брата, потягивая красное шампанское.

– Это билеты в планетарий, – продолжал Франц. – У них программа регулярно обновляется, так что ты еще успеешь посмотреть фильм о «Черных дырах» и многое другое. К концу года у тебя как раз закончатся гастроли, пригласишь Эверарда на «Лунную оперу», думаю, тебе это будет интересно... Ну, или кого захочешь.

Демьен был неожиданно тронут.

– Спасибо, – улыбнулся он, беря конверт.

Они звякнули бокалами. Вино пьянило, атмосфера полнилась теплом, и уже не хотелось никуда улетать.

– Ты к гинекологу не опоздаешь? – глотая шипящий шираз, Франц не сводил с сестры озорного взгляда.

– Я испугался, когда ты сказала о гинекологе, – осушив свой бокал, признался Демьен.

– Ну всё, вы меня теперь доконаете, – засмеялась в ладонь Джеки. – Демьен, а ты давно был на профилактическом осмотре?

– Ага, ты ему еще к проктологу посоветуй сходить, – заметил Франц, и все они полегли на стол от пьяного смеха.

– Ох, не к гинекологу ты идешь... – покачал он головой, весело глядя на сестру. – Кто этот принц?

– Перестань! – смеялась Джеки.

– Ну какой осмотр после выпивки? Ты же там с кресла будешь падать, – настаивал Франц.

– Не буду! Мне папа дал волшебных пилюлек… Я пока доеду, у меня весь хмель пройдет.

Через полчаса, уже прилично захмелевшие, они сажали ее в такси.

– А теперь обещай, что приедешь,– Франц склонился в дверях автомобиля.

– Я позвоню, езжайте! Разжигайте камин, накрывайте стол, стелите постель, – хихикнула она.

– Ты точно приедешь?

– Да, возьму такси. Доберусь, не волнуйся. Только не упейтесь там без меня!

– Да какой там… Демьена ночью еще в самолет грузить.

– Я приеду, – Джеки поцеловала его и помахала Демьену на прощание.

Красно-желтое такси взмыло в воздух. Вдвоем они проводили его взглядом и вернулись к автомобилю.

– Куда едем? – спросил Демьен, садясь за руль и заводя мотор.

– Покажу тебе свой загородный домик, – Франц захлопнул за собой дверь. Он бросил плащ назад и ввел маршрут в память навигатора. Демьен наблюдал, как молодой человек неспешно подыскивает радиоволну, как откидывается в кресле, убирая длинные волосы на плечо.

В автомобиле зазвучали старые рок-хиты.

– Если быть точным, – протянул Франц задумчиво, когда аэромобиль взмыл в воздух. – Это папина тайная берлога. Но я не помню, когда он был там в последний раз, так что теперь это практически моя… тайная берлога.

Демьен с трудом отвел от него взгляд. Решив, что после выпитого имеет полное право переключиться на автопилот, он просто сидел в кресле, но руки по-прежнему лежали на руле.

Он не мог расслабиться, хотя салон наполняло чувство удивительного покоя и приятия. С каждой секундой оно становилось сильнее. Демьен был уверен, что не обошлось без чар Франца, но сопротивляться не хотелось, как и разговаривать. Удивительно, как хорошо было, как спокойно, как тихо на душе. Позволив машине самой выбирать маршрут, Демьен наблюдал за движением трафика за окном и подспудно удивлялся логике искусственного интеллекта: сам бы он никогда так не поехал, машина же двигалась наикратчайшим, подчас неожиданным для него, путем.

Они летели на север. Мегаполис остался позади, аэромобиль заметно снизился.

Вдруг, к удивлению Демьена, Франц потянулся к приборной панели и отключил автопилот, выруливая одной рукой прочь от шоссе. Машина нырнула между деревьями, скользнула над травой и покрытыми мхом камнями и через несколько метров соприкоснулась с землей, останавливаясь перед небольшим одноэтажным домом.

– Это он? – спросил Демьен, видя, что Франц смотрит на строение впереди и словно даже не собирается выходить.

– Это он, – кивнул тот.

– Довольно маленький, – заметил Демьен. – И уютный… Уютный ведь?

– Камин есть, – Франц посмотрел на него с легкой улыбкой.

– Это главное, – тем же шутливым тоном ответил Демьен. Он подыгрывал Францу, хотя в груди разгоралось нешуточное волнение. За время пути он так и не решился спросить, зачем они вообще сюда едут.

– И давно он у вас? – Демьен вышел из машины. Вокруг было поразительно тихо и спокойно, только слабый ветер шелестел травой и редкими желтыми листьями, – свидетельства наступающей осени. С холмов наползала легкая дымка, сквозь листву и кустарник падали солнечные лучи, лес казался молчаливым и таинственным.

– Уже и не вспомню, – Франц отпер замок и открыл тяжелую дверь. – Могу лишь сказать, что Эверард купил его до твоего появления в нашем доме. Сюда, кроме меня, никто особо и не ездит… К тому же, дом нуждается в периодическом уходе и ремонте. Думаешь, почему Джеки нашла предлог и улизнула?

Демьен захохотал.

– И что? Будем заниматься ремонтом?

– Ну, инструменты у меня есть, – Франц пропустил его внутрь. – Располагайся, а я проверю припасы.

Пока он был на кухне, Демьен осматривался. По сравнению с особняком дом казался небольшим: зал с камином, кабинет с массивным письменным столом и стеллажами книг, кухня. Наверняка был и чердак, а может быть, даже подвал. Хотя Франц говорил, что бывает здесь редко, интерьер совсем не выглядел нежилым, скорее наоборот, и именно это поражало сильнее всего: дом казался сверхъестественно одушевленным. Но отнюдь не энергия Эверарда наполняла его.

Старинная деревянная мебель, тяжелые портьеры, кованая решетка на камине, кружащие в лучах солнца пылинки... Здесь было что-то таинственно-печальное, что-то ранящее своей глубиной, восхитительно камерное. Что-то подобное Демьен чувствовал на пристани у Жаклин, но атмосфера там была летней. Этот же дом словно приглашал насладиться своим задумчивым уютом в осенне-зимнее время.

И вдруг Демьен понял, что это действительно дом Франца, и Эверард здесь больше не живет. Никогда особо не жил...

Было ли дело в выпитом ширазе или в таинственном одиночестве самого дома, но на душе воцарилось странное чувство. Демьен был потрясен. Клонящееся к закату солнце высвечивало старинные фолианты, потертую кожу дивана и кресел, тяжелый бархат штор, фотографии на столе. Это было божественно прекрасно, и отчего-то хотелось плакать. Может, он напился и даже не заметил этого? Подойдя к окну, Демьен смотрел на молчаливый лес и плывущий с холмов туман. Хотелось выйти на улицу, вдохнуть наползающую прохладу, хотелось пить с горла…

Он вдруг подумал, как мало знает Франца, как мало пытался его понять. Он снова слышал музыку Жаклин. Отчего в этих одаренных, красивых, успешных и без сомнения счастливых близнецах таилась такая странная печаль и глубина? Глубина более древняя, чем можно было осознать, история более давняя, чем могла вместить человеческая память.

Как мало он, в сущности, знал о них. Озабоченный своими проблемами, ослепленный собственными драмами, как редко обращал он на них внимание. Как мало, в общем-то, знал того же Эверарда… Демьену стало грустно. И в этой печали он чувствовал себя бесконечно живым.

– Херес или мадера?

В дверях стоял Франц, держа в каждой руке по бутылке.

– Херес? – неуверенно спросил Демьен.

Франц улыбнулся. – Что бы ты ни выбрал, прогадать трудно.

– Ты часто здесь бываешь? – остановившись на пороге небольшой кухни, Демьен наблюдал, как молодой человек открывает бутылку и наполняет небольшие бокалы.

– Изредка. Когда хочется побыть одному.

– Кто обставлял дом?

– Папа начал, я продолжил... – Франц протянул ему бокал и звякнул о край своим. – За успех вроде пили, за здоровье именинника тоже, – улыбнулся он.

– Тогда давай за тебя, – сказал Демьен.

– За меня? – засмеялся Франц. – Хорошо, давай за меня.

Они снова чокнулись и выпили.

Прислонившись к косяку, Демьен потягивал сладкий херес и смотрел, как Франц нарезает копченое мясо и сыр с голубой плесенью.

– Ты так и не рассказал, как отметил день рождения, – заметил тот, протягивая ему тарелку.

– Эверард приезжал… – смущенный воспоминаниями, Демьен положил в рот кубик данаблю. Его выразительный солоноватый вкус отлично оттенял яркую насыщенность крепленого вина.

– Что интересного подарил? – Франц съел ломтик мяса.

– Часы и вот… – Демьен протянул ему руку с кольцом.

Франц вытер ладони и стянул с его пальца украшение. Демьен видел, что, в отличие от Макса, Франца куда сильнее заинтересовала гравировка. На губах его блуждала понимающая улыбка. Догадавшись, что шифр ему знаком, Демьен неожиданно встревожился. Неужели Эверард раскрыл сыну свой тайный код? Но он же сам говорил, что никто не поймет написанного!

– Можешь прочитать?

– Нет, но я уже видел такое, – Франц вернул ему украшение.

– Где? – ревниво спросил Демьен, надевая кольцо на палец.

– Пойдем… – Франц глотнул вина и повел его в кабинет. Демьен пытался угадать, что именно тот хочет ему показать. Мысль, что Эверард уже однажды делал гравировку на подарке, используя свой тайный алфавит, приводила его в уныние.

Остановившись у стола в секундном замешательстве, словно раздумывая, показывать или нет, Франц выдвинул верхний ящик и достал кожаную тетрадь, старую, ручной работы, с тиснением на обложке. Он открыл ее в нужном месте и показал ему.

Демьен безмолвно смотрел на страницы, не чувствуя пола под ногами. Это был шок! В какой-то момент ему показалось, что пухлая тетрадь увеличилась и расширилась, наехав на него и заняв весь обзор. Внешний мир исчез, Демьен забыл обо всем, взволнованно изучая знакомый почерк. Похоже, запись была сделана давно и манера письма изменилась, но всё же была весьма узнаваемой. Листы испещряли те же символы, что красовались на внутренней поверхности его кольца (не проходило дня, чтобы он не заглядывал внутрь, мысленно повторяя признание Эверарда), только здесь они были крупнее и многочисленнее. О да, гораздо многочисленнее и разнообразнее!

– Это…? – вымолвил Демьен, отрывая взгляд от тетради.

– Да, это его дневник, – сказал Франц просто.

– Дай посмотреть! – раскрасневшись от волнения, воскликнул Демьен.

– Ладно, – застенчиво засмеялся Франц и передал ему пухлый томик.

Сходя с ума от трепета и экзальтации, Демьен листал страницы. Ему хотелось знать всё: в каком возрасте Эверард вел этот дневник, о чем писал, почему тетрадь оказалась у Франца. В дневнике встречались и обычные незашифрованные записи – и их было куда больше! – хотелось почитать, но Франц всё это время следил за ним, не отходя ни на шаг. Демьен выхватывал глазами лишь отдельные слова и фразы, от которых краснело лицо и лихорадочно билось сердце.

– А фотографии есть? – спросил он смущенно, понимая, что Франц не даст ему возможности спокойно погрузиться в чтение.

– В этом только рисунки от руки.

– А есть еще и другие?!!

– Есть, – улыбнулся Франц, мягко забирая дневник. – Всего семнадцать. Эверард вел их с пятнадцати до сорока лет. По дневнику на два года, иногда тетрадь уходила за год… Самое интересное, что у каждого дневника есть свое название, и, насколько я понял, он старался придерживаться избранной темы.

Глаза Франца горели. Похоже, эта тема его увлекала. Демьен сходил с ума от ревности.

– Почему они у тебя? Он отдал их тебе?

– Да… – уклончиво ответил Франц. Демьен почувствовал, что это не совсем правда.

Франц с загадочной улыбкой смотрел на тетрадь.

– На самом деле, он отдал их мне и попросил сжечь… У меня рука не поднялась, сам понимаешь. Думаю, он это понимал, – Франц лучезарно улыбнулся, открывая стол. – Во всяком случае, надеюсь.

– Дай почитать!!! – не выдержал Демьен, с сожалением провожая тетрадь взглядом.

– Нет, – твердо ответил Франц, задвигая ящик, и Демьен понял, что на этот раз его «нет» твердое и обжалованию не подлежит.

Они вернулись на кухню. Демьен изводился, больше неспособный думать о чем-либо другом.

– Может быть, хочешь к вину чего-нибудь сладкого? – спросил Франц, подливая ему херес и продолжая нарезать мясо. – Есть мороженое, шоколад, грушевый пирог… Я сегодня утром приготовил. Он, конечно, больше к мадере подошел бы…

– Я не голоден.

– О, после хереса проголодаешься, поверь!

Демьен глотал насыщенное вино, изучая Франца исподлобья.

– Чем вы с Джеки планировали заниматься? – спросил он, отводя взгляд.

Франц засмеялся.

– Сидеть у камина, размышлять о высоком.

– А как у Линды дела? – съязвил Демьен.

– Всё хорошо, – Франц обаятельно улыбался. – Вот только-только закончили съемки нового клипа. Хочешь посмотреть?

– Ты снял клип? – удивился Демьен. – А что со съемками в фильме?

– Съемки закончились, – Франц вымыл нож. – Сейчас период монтажа, так что до озвучивания я свободен, как ветер.

Когда они вернулись в кабинет, Демьен был только рад. Сев за стол, он ждал, когда Франц включит проектор и из незаметного на первый взгляд окошка в верхней части столешницы появится голограммный экран.

– Когда ты всё успеваешь?.. – пробормотал Демьен, подперев подбородок ладонями.

С первых секунд клипа в груди потеплело и губы растянулись в блаженной улыбке. Ритмичная тяжелая музыка с гитарными запилами и дерзким вокалом Линды погружала в ностальгию.

« _Little by little we cross the line_ , – пела она. – _Little by little intensify!_ »

Сюжет клипа казался простым… Да не было никакого сюжета! Сначала Линда одевалась в свои стильные рокерские шмотки, потом шла за камерой, которая двигалась по земле задом. С распущенными светлыми волосами, она темпераментно пела, прищелкивая пальцами, глядя в камеру сверху вниз. Себастьян, Арни, Винс и Тайлер, следовали за ней, подпевая, дурачась и играя на гитарах. Они по очереди заглядывали в объектив, то обнимаясь, то расталкивая друг друга.

Сменяющиеся в кадре лица и эмоции создавали ощущение радостной движухи, напоминая о времени, проведенном в турне.

« _You're ba-a-ad, you're so hardco-ore_ , – тянула Линда своим сильным голосом, угрожающе наклоняясь к камере. – _Pull me down here on the killing floor!!!_ »

Сердце Демьена учащенно билось. Совместная прогулка за камерой сменялась съемками членов «Доминанты» по отдельности. Взгляд оператора вылизывал детали их одежды, их лица и тела, их отточенные возбуждающие движения. Все они были такими классными, такими родными, что Демьен не мог унять восторженной дрожи.

Франц стоял в дверях, с улыбкой наблюдая за его реакцией.

Клип казался непретензиозным, но Демьен уже достаточно знал, чтобы понимать, как нелегко снять что-то на первый взгляд простое, но стильное и сразу врезающееся в память. Чувствовалась любовь Франца к группе, к самой музыке…

– Песня классная! – крикнул Демьен.

– Это кавер на Элиса Купера.

– Не слышал… – признался он. – Поставь еще раз.

Франц запустил клип с начала и вышел. Демьен воспользовался моментом и, гася внутреннюю дрожь, полез в стол. Быстро запихнув тетрадь себе сзади в штаны, он только успел скрыть преступление тонким свитером и захлопнуть ящик, когда на пороге появился Франц с бутылкой и бокалом.

Демьен непринужденно уставился в экран. Сердце колотилось в висках, лицо полыхало. Франц налил ему хереса. На лице его блуждала очаровательная лукавая улыбка.

– Классно получилось, – признался Демьен и, сделав глоток, немного расслабился: вроде не заметил.

– Премьеры еще не было, так что ты первый зритель… Идем разожжем камин, – сказал Франц, когда песня закончилась.

Он притормозил в дверях, поджидая его. Демьен поднялся, захватив бокал и бутылку. Он шел, глотая херес, как вдруг наткнулся на руку Франца и оказался в его объятиях. Поддев пальцем его подбородок, Франц поцеловал его. Демьен оторопел от неожиданности и не сразу понял, что происходит. Какое-то время он всерьез думал лишь о том, что в бокале осталось вино и надо постараться не расплескать, но уже в следующий миг понял, что рот Франца движется поверх его губ, будоража чувственной лаской, что сладкий от хереса язык скользит по нёбу, что голова идет кругом. Черт!.. Демьен нахмурился и дернулся, собираясь возмутиться, но вдруг почувствовал, как тетрадь плавно выскальзывает из-за ремня, оказываясь в руке Франца.

Лицо обожгло стыдом. Демьен онемел, не в силах сдвинуться с места. Франц разомкнул поцелуй и отстранился, глядя на него с победоносной улыбкой.

– Ты прощен, – сказал он, хитро облизываясь, и вернулся к столу.

Демьен опрокинул в рот содержимое бокала. Он слышал, как Франц кладет дневник отца на место. Ему должно было быть стыдно, и ему было стыдно. И ему было не по себе: тарелки с закусками и бокал Франца уже ждали в зале на полу, недалеко от камина.

Поколебавшись, он налил себе еще.

– Хочешь посмотреть подвал? – спросил Франц за спиной.

Демьен обернулся.

– Думаю, нам понадобится еще одна бутылка, – объяснил тот.

Подвал оказался настоящей винотекой. Демьен обалдел от вида стеллажей с бутылками. Практически все они, к его удивлению, хранились лежа.

– Теперь понимаю, зачем ты сюда приезжаешь… – пробормотал он, осматриваясь.

Франц улыбнулся.

– Видишь сейф? – спросил он, беря с полки две бутылки.

Демьен поднял глаза, только сейчас замечая стальной шкаф у дальней стены.

– Там я храню дневники Эверарда.

– Зачем ты мне всё это рассказываешь?

– Чтобы ты не переживал об их сохранности, – ответил Франц и пошел к лестнице.

– Еще час назад я даже не знал об их существовании, – заметил Демьен мрачно, поднимаясь следом.

Он испытывал иррациональную обиду, хоть и понимал, что Франц мог и вовсе не показывать ему дневник отца. Но блин! Он же теперь спать не сможет, зная, что Эверард о чем-то писал в этих тетрадях двадцать пять лет… Но о чем?

Поедая вместе с хересом мясо и сыр, Демьен смотрел, как Франц выкладывает горкой в камине длинные щепки, пропихивает внутрь скомканную бумагу и пучок душистых трав.

– Даже не подозревал, что у тебя есть этот дом, – сказал он, когда пламя разгорелось.

Франц, сидя на корточках, зачаровано смотрел на огонь. Не часто Демьен видел у него такое серьезное лицо.

– Здесь бывают гости? – спросил он, так и не дождавшись ответа.

– До тебя последним гостем, не считая Джеки, был Джед, – задумчиво сказал Франц. Словно выдернув себя из воспоминаний, он со вздохом опустил решетку и растянулся на полу.

– О, – Демьен не без удивления вспомнил смуглого мускулистого парня, который гостил в особняке Линтов в момент его приезда.

– Я уже и забыл о нем, – признался он, опускаясь рядом. – Как у него дела?

– Не знаю, мы больше не общаемся, – Франц улыбнулся, переводя на него спокойный взгляд глубоких глаз. Потрескивающее в сумерках пламя гипнотизировало. Демьен подумал, что как только Франц разжег камин, атмосфера изменилась. Даже время, казалось, потекло медленнее.

– Нальешь мне? – спросил Франц, придвигая бокал.

– Вы вроде такими друзьями были… – Демьен плеснул из бутылки.

– Были, – Франц странно улыбнулся и посмотрел на огонь. – Последний раз общался с ним как раз в этом доме…

Подложив под голову согнутую руку, он медитативно цедил вино. Блики пламени мерцали в его глазах и на лице, отсвечивали в тяжелом шелке волос. Демьен был очарован.

– Скажи… Это с ним у тебя был тот единственный раз? – спросил он, залпом осушив бокал.

Изумление на лице Франца было неподдельным. Открыв рот, он еще секунду смотрел на него долгим немигающим взглядом. Потом расслабился и засмеялся.

– Он самый… – на его губах играла улыбка. – Как ты догадался?

Демьен пожал плечами, довольный собой. – Ты как-то говорил об этом, только не сказал с кем.

– Да, это был он, – Франц допил вино и расслабленно вытянулся на спине, подложив руку под голову.

Демьен пил, исподволь скользя взглядом по его фигуре.

– Я тебя возбуждаю? – Франц с улыбкой подставил ноги огню.

Демьен засмеялся и закашлялся.

– Да ну тебя… – он глотнул еще и спросил через минуту: – Тебе понравилось?

– Нет, – Франц смотрел на огонь. – Как бы это сказать… Он был так настойчив, что даже груб. Я не получил удовольствия.

– Ты кому-нибудь рассказывал? – спросил Демьен тихо.

– Ну да… – уклончиво протянул Франц. – Джеки, Линде.

– Я имею в виду – в подробностях, – настаивал Демьен.

– Ты хочешь в подробностях узнать, как меня поимели? – засмеялся Франц, глядя ему в глаза.

– Зачем еще нужны друзья? – пожал плечами Демьен.

В повисшей тишине они смотрели друг на друга, пока не покатились со смеху.

Успокоившись, Демьен съел кусок пирога, запил вином и лег на пол. Сумрак комнаты освещали лишь блики пламени. Бревна потрескивали в тишине.

– Думаешь, Джеки всё же приедет? – спросил он тихо, чувствуя себя всё более пьяным.

– Приедет, раз обещала… – ответил Франц.

Вновь наступило молчание. Демьену было так комфортно, что не хотелось шевелиться. Выпитый херес согревал душу и сердце. Но, может быть, дело было совсем не в этом.

Он понял, что начал задремывать, только когда голос Франца нарушил тишину:

– На самом деле, я сам виноват в случившемся, – произнес он с затаенной печалью. – Мне хотелось попробовать, что это такое – секс с мужчиной. Я сам предложил Джеду сыграть на раздевание, сам настоял на продолжении… Мне нравилось, когда он ласкал и целовал меня, – говорил Франц отрешенно. – Но когда его член оказался в моей заднице, всё пошло не так. Я просил его остановиться, но он уже не мог… Ты понимаешь, – Франц сел и поправил кочергой горящие бревна.

Демьен расслабленно смотрел, как он наливает себе, как пьет. Сейчас Демьен и правда понимал того парня: Франц казался пленительным и нереальным, словно сильф какой-то или эльф.

– Я не в обиде на него, – продолжал тот, – но что-то изменилось. Желание общаться у меня пропало… Надо сказать, что после той ночи он тоже не делал попыток связаться.

– Почему ты захотел попробовать? – прошептал Демьен.

Франц бросил на него странный взгляд, и на губах его возникла усмешка, отдаленно напоминающая Эверарда и всё же совершенно иная.

– Просто было интересно, как это.

– А потом ни с кем не думал повторить? – Демьен говорил тихо, боясь вспугнуть воцарившуюся в комнате атмосферу доверия и прервать откровения Франца.

– Да нет, – хмыкнул тот. – Хватило одного раза.

– Ты когда-то предлагал мне себя, – напомнил Демьен.

– Вот и надо было соглашаться, – засмеялся Франц, – пока я не передумал…

– А… Я понял, – догадался Демьен. – Ты предлагал до того, как…

– Как попробовал? – на губах Франца вновь маячила пленительная улыбка. – Да.

Демьен приподнялся и, налив вина в бокал, тоже уставился в камин.

– Твой первый раз, как я понимаю, был куда интереснее? – улыбнулся Франц.

– Ты ведь знаешь, как это случилось…

– Что ты при этом испытывал – нет.

– То есть о своих переживаниях Эверард тебе рассказывал?! – вспыхнул Демьен.

Франц опустился на бок, ложась головой на вытянутую руку.

– Прости… – сказал он мягко. Его спокойные глаза светились пониманием. Взгляд скользнул вниз и остановился на кольце. – Дашь еще раз глянуть?

Демьен снял украшение. Он смотрел, как Франц переворачивается на живот, с мечтательной улыбкой созерцая надпись, и не мог поверить, что Эверард обо всем ему рассказал. Хотелось наговорить гадостей, но злости не было.

– Ты знаешь, что здесь написано?

– Конечно, – Демьен потянулся за сыром.

Франц резко сел, глядя на него горящими глазами.

– И что?!

– Э-м… – оторопел Демьен. – Сейчас… Моему мальчику, моему Демьену… с любовью и нежностью, Эверард.

– Это точная расшифровка? Слово в слово?

– Подожди, – Демьен сосредоточился, пытаясь сквозь хмель вспомнить, что именно шептал ему на ухо Эверард. Ведь слова эти, словно заклинание, прокручивались в голове каждый раз, когда он рассматривал кольцо.

– Там написано… «Моему нежному мальчику, моему Демьену. С нежностью и страстью»… Или со страстью и нежностью? Секунду…

– Не напрягайся. Просто спокойно вспоминай, – Франц встал и через минуту вернулся с ручкой и листом бумаги.

– Вспомнил, – сказал Демьен. – «Моему нежному мальчику, моему Демьену. Со всей страстью и нежностью, Эверард».

Франц записал слово в слово.

– Ты не против, если я перерисую символы? – уточнил он.

– Нет, – Демьен наблюдал, как Франц увлеченно, едва не высунув язык, кидает взгляд на кольцо, записывает и снова проверяет.

– Хочешь расшифровать дневники? – догадался он.

– Ты не представляешь, сколько я бился над шифром… Эта надпись и то, что ты знаешь расшифровку – бесценный ключ!

Поедая угощения, Демьен с волнением и легкой ревностью смотрел на его старания.

– У тебя еще есть фотографии Билли? – спросил он тихо.

Франц удивленно оторвался от своего дела.

– Конечно.

– О, сделай мне копию!

– Зачем они тебе?

– Ну… надо!

Франц с недоумением рассматривал его лицо.

– Я же дал тебе кольцо и сказал, что там написано! – не выдержал Демьен. – Неужели тебе так сложно оказать ответную услугу?!

Франц поднял брови и вернулся к кольцу. – Да ради бога… Интересно же зачем.

Демьен, густо покраснев, уставился в камин. Признаваться в своих подозрениях было стыдно и не хватало сил.

– Он мне снится… – наконец сказал Демьен тихо, и Франц вновь поднял на него изумленный взгляд. На этот раз оторопь была еще сильнее.

– Почему?

– Не знаю… Вообще-то, я видел его пару раз в фантазисных трипах… Но это не повод отказывать мне в фотографии!

– Да ну брось, я же сказал, что сделаю, – засмеялся Франц.

Откуда-то послышался звонок телефона.

– О, а вот и Джеки! – подскочил Франц. – Надеюсь, не передумала… Где он? Ты слышишь, откуда звук?

Демьен в панике оглядывался.

– Он здесь… – Франц подскочил к столу. – Привет!.. Что…

Демьен с тревогой смотрел, как Франц ставит бокал на стол, как бледнеет его лицо и стекленеет взгляд.

– Что случилось?.. – прошептал Демьен в ужасе, не замечая, что поднимается на ноги.

– Я понял, – сказал Франц. – Сейчас приедем…

– Что с Джеки?! – воскликнул Демьен, когда тот выключил телефон.

– Не с Джеки, – Франц с шумом выпустил воздух, стараясь справиться с эмоциями. – С Сэм…

Демьену стало не по себе от его взгляда.

– С Сэм?! – непонимающе спросил он.

Раздался сигнал уже его мобильного. Не зная, что думать, Демьен вытащил его и увидел на дисплее имя Эверарда.


	155. Chapter 155

### 15

 

Переговоры затянулись далеко за полночь. Возбужденные от кофеина и переутомления сотрудники «Кибериан» переговаривались и смеялись, предчувствуя скорый конец встречи. Две милые девушки в облегающих костюмах фланировали по кабинету, разнося кофе.

Такехико, откинувшись на спинку стула, отрешенный и безучастный, смотрел в окно на ночную иллюминацию и уже ущербную луну. Полдела было сделано, и он позволил себе расслабиться: это был рядовой контракт на производство капсул симуляции нового поколения, к тому же босс снабдил его необходимыми инструкциями, да и подготовительная работа была проведена задолго до решающей встречи. Дело оставалось за малым – дождаться самого мистера Линта.

Когда дверь за спиной наконец открылась и лица присутствующих оживились, Такехико неожиданно для себя услышал знакомый стук каблуков. Нет, он не обманулся: в сопровождении юристов в кабинет вошла Сэм.

– Добрый вечер, господа… Дамы! – в ее уверенном голосе звучала улыбка и привычный сарказм. Стараясь не выдать себя, Такехико равнодушно обернулся и поймал взглядом очертания ее стройных ног на шпильках. Внутри бессовестно заныло.

– К сожалению, самолет мистера Линта немного опаздывает, – говорила она, открывая дипломат, – но все необходимые документы уже подписаны. Оставляю вас в компетентных руках моих коллег.

Она вскользь посмотрела на Такехико, словно даже не видела его, и, еще раз улыбнувшись присутствующим, вышла за дверь.

Такехико едва дышал. Их тайный роман, несмотря на венчание, всё так же отдавал мучительной истомой. Выждав пару-тройку минут, он встал, извинился и покинул кабинет.

Лифт закрылся прямо перед носом. Такехико успел увидеть Сэм внутри и, словно мальчишка, бросился вниз по лестнице. Перепрыгивая через ступени, он волновался и предвкушал, как встретит ее внизу.

Сэм шла к выходу. Отточенная, как кинжал, волевая, безумно красивая. Такехико поправил пиджак и пошел следом, любуясь очертаниями ее тела, позабыв обо всем. Он до сих пор не мог поверить, что эта женщина – его законная жена и что сегодня он вновь будет упиваться ее изощренными ласками.

Дождавшись, когда Сэм минует пункт охраны, Такехико перехватил ее у самого выхода и оттеснил к стене.

– Ты с ума сошел!.. – выдохнула она. Но он уже целовал ее, наплевав на камеры. Ее затянутая в светлый плащ фигура, ее расширенные зрачки и сочные губы… Он сходил с ума!

Сэм высвободилась и, озорно прикусив губу, пошла к двери.

– Куда ты сейчас? – спросил он, выходя следом.

На улице, прямо у обочины, стояла знакомая машина. Такехико испытал мимолетный шок и напрягся.

– Босс здесь?! – спросил он, перехватывая Сэм за локоть.

Саманта развернулась на каблуках, снисходительно улыбаясь.

– Нет, сейчас поеду за ним в аэропорт.

Такехико смотрел на затемненные стекла, пытаясь понять, есть ли в салоне водитель.

– Почему Дик отлынивает от работы?

– Он нужен Джулии, так что я сегодня вместо Дика, – Сэм открыла дверь и бросила дипломат на сиденье.

Площадь у здания освещали ночные огни. Мимо пролетали аэромобили.

– Ты остановилась в «Гранд-сизон», как обычно? – Такехико взял жену за руку. Он смотрел ей в глаза, переполненный чувствами, и не мог понять, почему так хочет задержать ее, почему ему так невыносимо ее мало. Сердце полыхало страстью.

– Я приеду после всего, – прошептал он, сминая ткань ее плаща, упиваясь пудровым запахом ее духов и длинными волосами вдоль выразительных скул.

– Ты совсем потерял осторожность, – укоризненно покачала она головой, но в серо-голубых глазах светилась нежность.

– Я потерял голову, – выдохнул он и толкнул ее в машину, залезая следом. Скрывшись от всевидящих глаз, они больше не сдерживали чувств. Такехико сжимал ее в объятиях, жадно глотая поцелуи, скользя по губам языком, упиваясь вдохновенной дрожью. Это было бесконечное время вместе, это было лето их чувств…

Через минуту Сэм мягко оттолкнула его, упираясь ладонями в грудь.

– Надо закончить с контрактом, – прошептала она, тяжело дыша. Ее огромные зрачки затапливали радужку, делая еще более желанной, невыносимо прекрасной.

Окончательно овладев собой, она вытолкнула его, захлопнула дверь и послала воздушный поцелуй. – Увидимся.

Такехико смотрел на нее с улыбкой, отступая. Он был счастлив, он почти не чувствовал земли. Засунув руки в карманы, он с неохотой пошел к зданию.

Краем уха он слышал, как в шуме других аэромобилей, взмывает машина Сэм. И вдруг привычную мешанину звуков нарушил необычный хлопок, а за ним – самый настоящий взрыв.

Такехико обернулся. Горячая, оглушающая волна шока прошла по всему его телу. Ошарашенный зрелищем, он не верил в происходящее.

– Сэм!!! – заорал он, бросаясь вперед, еще надеясь ее спасти. Автомобиль, минуту назад влившийся в поток других машин, теперь стремительно летел вниз, полыхая. Словно сквозь толщу воды Такехико слышал возгласы и крики прохожих.

Позабыв об осторожности, он бежал к падающему аэромобилю, но уже в следующий момент оказался на земле, прибитый его силовым полем. Искореженная, полыхающая груда металла еще отчасти функционировала и продолжала парить, вдавливая его в асфальт. Такехико успел заметить, как на днище сработали датчики, запуская аварийную тягу и уводя машину вбок, но уже в следующий момент услышал повторный взрыв и провалился в беспросветную, глухую тьму.

 

Телефон позвонил, едва он прошел паспортный контроль. Эверард посмотрел на экран. Это был один из его людей.

– Да, Томми.

– Босс, вы уже знаете?

– Что именно?

– М… плохие новости.

– Говори.

– Аэромобиль с Сэм Нильсон взорвался возле «Кибериан-холл»… Кобаяси тоже досталось.

Эверард сдержал мат и, забрав паспорт, ускорил шаг. Сердце молотило в груди. Один из сотрудников аэропорта двинулся к нему, но тут же передумал, поймав его взгляд. Эверард пулей вылетел из здания.

– Пока не могу сказать ничего конкретного, – продолжал Томми. – Наши ребята уже выехали. Но репортеры, похоже, оказались там раньше.

«Нет, такси будет лететь слишком медленно…» – думал Эверард. Слушая Томми, он вставил карточку в автомат и заказал машину на прокат. Один из небольших и маневренных кибернетизированных аэромобилей отделился от слота и подлетел к нему.

– Босс, я так понимаю, покушение было на вас.

– Пошлите кого-нибудь в мой особняк, – Эверард бросил зад на водительское сиденье и захлопнул дверь. – Еще один человек нужен в школе Мишеля, – говорил он, включая громкую связь и быстро поднимая машину в воздух. – В «Кибериан» должны быть камеры наружного наблюдения. Скопируйте записи, пока копы их не изъяли. Что с Такехико, где он сейчас?

– Его увезла скорая. Мы выясняем, в какой он больнице.

– Как найдете его… – Эверард подавил распирающий грудь вздох. – Если живой, перевозите в «Алеста-центр». Будет лучше, если за ним присмотрят наши спецы.

– Понял.

Эверард гнал, напряженно глядя вперед. Сердце продолжало свой ускоренный ход. Он выжимал скорость, маневрируя, нарушая правила, но машина, казалось, летит слишком медленно. _Боги… сразу оба. И Сэм, и Такехико._ Телефон по-прежнему лежал на приборной панели. Эверард набрал номер нью-йоркского офиса.

– Найдите Ульриха, он нужен мне в Лондоне… Нет, это долго. Пусть садится на спейс-джет, будет здесь через пару часов.

Эверард отсчитывал секунды, наблюдая за собой со стороны, отстраняясь. Всё в нем ускорялось, мозг просчитывал возможных виновных, продумывал следующие ходы.

Вновь раздался телефонный звонок. На этот раз голос Томми звучал куда оживленнее:

– Записи с камер у нас. Нашли Кобаяси. Он жив, хоть и сильно изранен. Спит сейчас под препаратами.

Эверард оценил обстановку за окном и резко сменил направление, выруливая вбок и вниз.

– Томми, перешли записи в офис, – сказал он. – И останься на месте: возможно, у полиции будут вопросы.

Эверард знал, что вопросы будут, и уже скоро копы позвонят ему. Однако прежде он должен был сам во всем разобраться.

 

Четыре часа спустя, упираясь рукой в стекло, Эверард смотрел в палату, где в капсуле жизнеобеспечения лежал Такехико. Кое-где из-под заживляющего состава на его коже просвечивали небольшие раны и ожоги. Других повреждений, по словам врачей, не было, если не считать черепно-мозговой травмы.

Такехико спал под препаратами. Глаза его были закрыты, лицо казалось безмятежным, но Эверард знал, как обманчив этот покой. И сейчас, в момент горького сочувствия, ему до странности хотелось, чтобы его верный самурай не просыпался как можно дольше, чтобы не чувствовал, чтобы не знал.

Эверард подавил вздох и взял себя в руки. Время шло к рассвету. Не ощущая усталости и напряжения, он молча слушал Томми. Перед глазами стояла трагическая сцена. Он видел записи с камер. Видел оставленную у обочины машину и как, незадолго до появления его секретарей, к ней подошел незнакомец.

Эверард прокручивал видео снова и снова, пока не понял, что только рвет себе этим сердце. Он дал своим людям необходимые поручения, но само расследование было разумнее оставить полиции: взрыв получил слишком широкую огласку. Полицейские сработали оперативно. Уже около двух ночи ему сообщили, что виновник задержан.

– Мистер Линт? – вывел его из задумчивости голос Томми.

– Что еще сказали копы? – Эверард убрал руку от стекла и выпрямился.

Он успел предупредить жену, позвонить детям и Демьену, хотя понимал, что им едва ли что-то угрожает: покушение планировалось конкретно на него. Томми повторял то известное, что Эверард уже слышал от полисменов: подозреваемый работал в одиночку, долгое время собирая о нем ту скудную информацию, какую мог найти в Сети и других открытых источниках. Благодаря газетчикам, он знал о подписании контракта, знал его машину. Одним взрывом он планировал покончить с ним и его изобретениями, надеясь этим спасти человечество от пугающего будущего.

Псих-одиночка, по идеологическим причинам прикрепивший взрывчатку на топливный элемент его машины. Но Эверард не верил… Слишком просто, слишком нелепо.

– Что с родней Сэм?

– Ну… детей у нее не было, – Томми опустил взгляд. – Пожилые родители. Еще тетка есть.

– Ясно… Пошлите им мои соболезнования. Похоронами займемся сами.

Томми кивнул. Казалось, он колеблется, раздумывая и не решаясь сказать.

Эверард мрачно смотрел в палату. – Как долго будет длиться медикаментозный сон?

– Связать вас с главврачом? – оживился Томми.

– Не надо… Сообщайте о любых переменах в его состоянии.

Эверард уже собирался уходить.

– Босс, вы знаете?.. – всё же решился Томми и замолчал, отчего-то вдруг смутившись.

– Что? – выдержав паузу, спросил Эверард. Под его прямым взглядом Томми стало неуютно.

– Вот, – он замешкался и извлек из папки пакетик с обручальным кольцом. – Нашли в одежде Кобаяси…

Эверард и сам не мог понять, отчего на миг так потемнело в глазах. И словно тихий рокот прошел по полу и по стенам. Неотвратимость судьбы. Неотвратимость жизненного хода. Неотвратимость смерти. Он вновь смотрел сквозь стекло на обманчиво умиротворенное лицо Такехико. Становилось почти не больно…

Томми сбивчиво продолжал объяснять, но он и так уже всё понял.

– Как выяснилось, они тайно поженились в Шотландии… Почти три месяца назад.

– Что-нибудь еще? – Эверард обратил на него бесстрастный долгий взгляд.

– Вы знали? – Томми не выдержал и опустил глаза.

Эверард еще мгновение изучал его лицо. Так ничего и не ответив, он забрал кольцо и вышел за дверь.

В коридоре его ждал Ульрих. Измученный экстремальным перелетом через ближний космос, молодой человек подремывал в кресле. Услышав его шаги, он привел себя в чувства и поднялся.

Ульрих был одного с ним роста. Высокий, скуластый, загорелый и подтянутый. Не настолько блистательный и самозабвенный в работе, как Такехико, но вполне мог сойти как временная замена.

– Думаю, ты уже понял, зачем я тебя вызвал, – сказал Эверард.

Ульрих неопределенно кивнул. Его серые глаза казались мутными от недосыпа. Светлые волнистые волосы были стянуты в хвост кое-как, словно с постели Ульриха сразу посадили в самолет до Хьюстона, потом – в спейс-джет. Возможно, так оно и было.

– Изучи сделки, которыми в последнее время занимались Сэм и Такехико. У тебя есть время до обеда, потом ты мне понадобишься.

Эверард кивнул и двинулся по коридору, давая Ульриху понять, что сейчас тот свободен. Парню нужно было выспаться, а ему – побыть одному.

На улице его встретила тишина и звенящая трезвость. Город замер в предчувствии утра. Ни одного человека вокруг, лишь яркие звезды в холодном небе и насыщенные краски на востоке.

Эверард сел в машину. При подчиненных он держал лицо, но, оставшись в одиночестве, дал волю чувствам. Какого черта?!.. Как подобное могло произойти?.. Если сказанное полицией  – правда, всё это вдвойне трагично и нелепо.

Эверард сжал руль.

Он давно не терял своих людей. Нет, всё это было безумно тяжело. И единственное, что он мог сейчас сделать, это подключить связи, вытащить психа из камеры и разобраться с ним самому.

Но Сэм это не вернет… Лишь предотвратит возможные потери, если псих действительно был не один.

Откинув голову на спинку кресла, Эверард наблюдал за собой. Гнев, и скорбь, и бесконечная череда мыслей. Лучше бы в той машине и правда оказался он – возможно, сумел бы почувствовать неладное до взлета. Но он ничего не мог вернуть назад. Земля дрожала, и мир вибрировал от низкого, едва ощутимого гула.

 

В тот день небо над Стокгольмом было пасмурным. И всё же сквозь слоистые облака просачивалось столько света, что город казался звенящим. Линда смотрела на проплывающий за окном северный пейзаж, на знакомую архитектуру, и что-то в груди мучительно ныло.

Сэм не была ей ни подругой, ни родственницей. Едва ли ее можно было назвать близкой знакомой – пара шутливых обменов колкостями не в счет, – но Линда испытывала к Саманте странную симпатию, некое сродство, и чувство это только обострилось после ее внезапной гибели. Может, дело в том, что обе они были родом из Скандинавии. Она не знала. Но именно это чувство заставило ее приехать на церемонию прощания, именно оно побудило купить огромный букет. Наверное, из-за этого внутреннего ощущения все они прилетели на похороны, пусть Эверард и не настаивал…

Машина остановилась перед величественным зданием с парадной лестницей и колоннадой. Трагическое событие оказалось неожиданно резонансным, и дроиды у крематория следили, чтобы не было СМИ и любопытных зевак.

Франц вышел и подал руку ей и Жаклин. Поднимаясь по лестнице, Линда задумчиво смотрела на белые каллы в букете.

– Хочешь, возьму это на себя? – спросил Франц, по-своему расценив ее чувства.

– Всё хорошо, – улыбнулась ему Линда. Она была не в силах объяснить, что дело не только в гибели Сэм.

Они вошли в обширный зал с куполом, где в ожидании траурной церемонии уже собирались приглашенные. Интерьер нового стокгольмского крематория неуловимо напоминал убранство протестантской церкви. Керамика и камень, строгие, уносящиеся ввысь формы, классицизм и символизм.

В вестибюле было многолюдно. Траурная одежда, скорбные лица. Многих из них Линда не знала. Возможно, коллеги Сэм. Вероятно, старые знакомые и друзья. Почти сразу она увидела Эверарда и Джулию. Заметив их, мужчина кивнул. Линда испытала секундное головокружение: в строгом костюме, с собранными волосами, Эверард казался таким спокойным, непоколебимым, таким уверенным в себе, и что-то тайное, что-то подспудное… Она сморгнула, почувствовав, как кто-то в ней уже дыру прожег своим напряженным взглядом. Это был Демьен.

Увидев родителей, Франц сразу двинулся вперед. Линда только вежливо кивнула, пока не находя в себе сил подойти. И дело было даже не в Линтах. Она никому не могла бы сейчас объяснить, как нелегко ей далась эта поездка.

Линда подняла голову. Витая стеклянная лестница уходила вверх и обрывалась под потолком. Как символично… Интересно, эти похороны Эверард тоже взял на себя? Когда-то он говорил ей, как до странности импонирует ему этот обряд. И, черт возьми, да: черный ему определенно шел…

Как-то она уже видела его на совсем других похоронах, – случайная встреча после расставания. В тот день она впервые увидела Джулию. И, кажется, Джулия впервые увидела ее. Линда присутствовала на церемонии погребения знакомого музыканта (тот еще был придурок!), Джулия – хоронила отца. Церемонии шли в разных концах кладбища. Линда помнила, как точно так же почувствовала головокружение, увидев в отдалении Эверарда. Какую сильную гамму чувств она тогда испытывала, как напряженно размышляла: подходить или лучше сделать вид, что не знает его, дабы не компрометировать перед женой? Когда обе церемонии закончились, она заметила, что Эверард и Джулия стоят под зонтом поодаль от взявшихся за работу могильщиков и смотрят в ее сторону. Сконфузившись, Линда кивнула, беззвучно бормоча приветствия. Эверард едва заметно улыбнулся. Долгий взгляд его глубоких темных глаз гипнотизировал. Линда предпочла бы удалиться, но он смотрел на нее, вынуждая подойти. Джулия оказалась приветливой и милой, и Линда отважилась выразить ей соболезнования. Позже она узнала, что все заботы о тех похоронах Эверард взял на себя. А еще, она как сейчас помнила, что близнецов на церемонии не было…

Линда вздохнула и удобнее перехватила букет. Чуть поодаль Жаклин о чем-то тихо переговаривалась с Демьеном. Молодой человек казался удрученным. Поискав глазами по залу, Линда, к своему удивлению, не нашла Такехико. И когда внутренние двери открылись, пропуская всех собравшихся, она поняла, что его уже и не будет, хотя с момента печального события прошло больше недели.

По высокому коридору они торжественно проследовали в зал, где всё было готово к церемонии прощания. В центре стояли фотографии Саманты и закрытый гроб. Линда положила каллы рядом с другими венками. Зазвучала траурная мелодия и торжественная речь церемониймейстера.

Неподалеку стояли те самые пожилые люди, которых она приняла за родителей Сэм. Линде хотелось подойти к ним и выразить соболезнования, но они так сильно напоминали ей ее родню, что горло перехватывало и просто не хватало духу.

Собираясь в поездку, она боялась, что всё здесь – сам воздух северных широт – будет напоминать ей о родителях, о доме, о детстве. Так и случилось… Когда бы гастрольный тур «Доминанты» ни выпадал на Норвегию и Швецию, она старалась так составить расписание, чтобы скорее отсюда ретироваться. Сейчас же ей некуда было бежать. Она вспоминала родные места, и становилось грустно. Хотелось побыть одной. И как только церемония прощания закончилась и гроб переместили в лифт, Линда не стала дожидаться выдачи родным урны с прахом и всеобщего шествия в колумбарий, а тихо вышла из зала.

В ритуальном комплексе не было ни души. Линда шумно вздохнула и, оттолкнувшись от стены, пошла по коридору. Открыв первые двери наугад, она попала в неосвещенный зал. Только тусклый дневной свет немного просачивался сквозь узкие окна под потолком.

Сердце восхищенно затрепетало: здесь было сумрачно, безлюдно и таинственно. Высокие своды, отделанные темным деревом, словно взмывали ввысь. Аскетически строгое убранство казалось одновременно величественным и торжественным. Линда не могла понять: то ли попала в протестантскую часовню, то ли вновь гуляет по залам Оскарсхолла.

Она оглянулась, рассматривая интерьер, и замерла от неожиданности. На какую-то долю секунды ей показалось, что это иллюзия, но нет: у дальней стены, на тяжелой резной скамье из темного дерева, имитирующей тронное кресло, действительно сидел Эверард.

– Что ты здесь делаешь?! – чуть не вырвалось у нее, но она сдержалась, молча глядя на него во все глаза. Эверард не спешил нарушать тишину, наблюдая за ней.

– Дураки мыслят одинаково? – наконец улыбнулся он.

– Думала немного побыть в одиночестве, – ответила она, делая шаг.

Эверард провел рукой по скамье, приглашая сесть. В полумраке зала он с интересом наблюдал, как Линда подходит и садится рядом, но не слишком близко, осторожная, как дикая кошка, готовая стартовать прочь в любой момент.

– Сколько продлится кремация? – спросила она, поправляя подол платья.

– Полтора-два часа, – Эверард беззвучно вздохнул и перевел взгляд на светотени интерьера. В полумраке мебель и стены казались одной фактуры: приглушенной, таинственной, строгой. Но он был уверен, что большую часть магии создает темнота. Включи свет – и зал потеряет половину своего очарования.

Он глянул на Линду. Она неотрывно смотрела на него. В ее глазах было столько сочувствия, что у него заныло в груди.

– Хочешь, что-то покажу? Так… вообще не в тему, – она достала телефон, пролистала снимки и протянула ему.

Эверард молча смотрел на экран. На фотографии был Франц. Обнаженный, он лежал на животе и смотрел в сторону, повернув голову к плечу. Иссиня-черные волосы контрастировали с молочно-светлой кожей. Весьма удачный кадр выделял и красоту лица, и рельеф спины, и соблазнительную округлость ягодиц.

Улыбка тронула губы Эверарда. Веселье уже искрилось внутри.

– Ты в страпоне, что ли, его фотографировала? – спросил он.

– Не-ет, – изумленно протянула Линда и зажала нос, пытаясь скрыть смех. – С чего ты взял?

Эверард всеми силами давил желание заржать, так это не подобало месту и ситуации.

– А чего тогда он так напрягся?

– Где?! – Линда заглянула в экран. – Ничего не напрягся!

– Я шучу… Красивая фотография, – Эверард вернул телефон, с улыбкой наблюдая, как она прячет его в сумочку.

– Недавно Демьену лекцию читал, почему нельзя присылать эротические видео по почте… – заметил он.

Линда подняла изумленные глаза.

– …теперь ты мне показываешь пикантную фотографию с телефона.

– А, – она отмахнулась. – У меня здесь нет интернета. И никогда не было, не переживай.

Эверард усмехнулся. – Я учил тебя заклеивать камеры, а не отказываться от Сети.

Линда улыбнулась и вновь стала серьезной. Она смотрела на него умными серыми глазами, и он видел, что совсем не эти вопросы сейчас в ее голове.

– Что у тебя случилось? – спросил он.

– Ничего… – ответила она, опуская взгляд. – Просто… – Линда пожала плечами, – здесь всё напоминает о доме.

Эверард понимающе кивнул и усмехнулся. – Надо же. Второй человек в моей жизни с таким сложным отношением к родине.

– Кто второй?

– Такехико… Не раз замечал, что он любит Японию и одновременно ненавидит ее.

– Ну, я-то уж точно не питаю к Скандинавии ненависти, – покачала она головой. – Это что-то совсем другое… Скорее страх.

Эверард поднял бровь, с интересом изучая ее профиль в сумраке.

– Ты уже большая девочка. Можно и объявиться дома, никто тебя там насильно не запрет.

Линда хмыкнула, с теплом глядя ему в лицо.

– Кстати, почему нет Такехико?

Эверард помрачнел.

– Такехико всё еще в наркотическом сне, – ответил он глухо.

Глаза Линды изумленно распахнулись.

– Ты не хочешь, чтобы он был здесь?.. – пробормотала она. – Не хочешь, чтобы он знал?..

Эверард снисходительно улыбнулся.

– Его черепно-мозговая травма оказалась серьезнее, чем думали врачи. На третий день его вывели из наркоза, и особых улучшений не было. Поэтому решили вернуть в сон… Если через неделю подвижек не будет, операция неизбежна. Хотя я всё же надеюсь, что обойдется.

Линда внимательно слушала его. Эверард подавил желание взять ее за руку.

– Ты знаешь, что они были женаты? – спросил он мягко.

– Серьезно?.. – ее глаза наполнились печалью. – Боже… может, он поэтому не хочет жить? Думаешь, он знает, что случилось?

– Он был там и всё видел, – Эверард откинул голову на высокую деревянную спинку и вздохнул. – После такого взрыва не выживают, и он знает это как никто.

Эверард смотрел в полумрак зала. Его взгляд стал твердым, непреклонным.

– В любом случае я не позволю ему умереть.

 

Двери закрылись, и лифт беззвучно тронулся вверх. Упираясь рукой в поручень, Эверард смотрел на свое отражение в зеркальной стене. Фешенебельный жилой комплекс находился недалеко от его нью-йоркского офиса. Когда-то он сам помог Такехико снять здесь квартиру. Сколько лет прошло. И сколько всего произошло за это время…

Полтора месяца назад не стало Сэм. Полиция не рассматривала других версий: доказательства были неоспоримыми. Его люди тоже ничего не нашли. Эверард решил на время отступить и направить силы на укрепление тылов и лечение Кобаяси. Неделю назад основные восстановительные мероприятия закончились, и медики лондонского филиала разрешили Такехико вернуться в Нью-Йорк. Главная задача была выполнена: вопреки негативным прогнозам, операция не понадобилась. После двух первых самых сложных недель восстановление пошло полным ходом. И всё же… Эверард, незримо наблюдая за процедурами, видел, что на поправку идет только тело.

Лифт открылся, выпуская его на безлюдную площадку. Эверард направился к знакомой двери. Как это часто бывало с ним перед решающими битвами, он с удивлением замечал в себе что-то неуловимо расслабленное и собранное одновременно, что-то способное замедлить ход времени и выпить до дна каждый миг. Неужели он наслаждался даже этой ситуацией?

Нет, он не планировал драться. И всё же сегодня ему предстояло вернуть Такехико смысл жизни.

Конечно, прошло слишком мало времени, и чего-то ждать от секретаря было рано. Эверард и не ждал. Ему было жаль Такехико, он сочувствовал ему от всего сердца. И если быть до конца честным, ему и представлять не хотелось, как бы он вел себя на его месте. Но сегодня он решил скрыть свое сочувствие, спрятать его как можно дальше.

 

Такехико с легким удивлением пошевелился и прислушался. Давно в эту дверь никто не звонил. На какой-то миг ему даже показалось… и сердце пропустило удар, но нет… это не могла быть она, ее не стало. Он равнодушно закрыл глаза. Он не хоронил ее, он не видел тела, и ему до сих пор казалось, что она жива. Но о таком не врут.

Коллеги к нему не придут: официальный больничный будет в силе еще как минимум месяц, и они не станут его тревожить. Так что, кто бы там ни был, едва ли это кто-то важный.

Такехико, однако, невольно прислушивался. Второго звонка не последовало, и это до странности интриговало. Одолев себя, он поднялся и приник к глазку. За дверью стоял босс собственной персоной. Такехико бросило в жар. Испытав короткую панику, он поспешил скорей заправить старую футболку в домашние брюки, но в итоге махнул на это дело рукой и открыл дверь.

Мистер Линт вошел. Смущенный его внезапным визитом, не зная, что сказать, Такехико молча ждал, когда он снимет плащ. Под плащом скрывался элегантный темный костюм по фигуре. Такехико редко видел босса в костюмах-тройках, но сегодня под застегнутым на все пуговицы пиджаком красовалась жилетка, а темный галстук на белоснежной рубашке оттенял фарфоровую кожу и иссиня-черные волосы. Босс был одет по всем правилам, только распущенные вьющиеся пряди составляли небольшой контраст со строгим облачением.

От его элегантности Такехико стало вдвойне неловко за свой небрежный домашний вид. Захотелось срочно уйти в другую комнату и переодеться.

– Как ты себя чувствуешь? – нарушил молчание мистер Линт.

– Простите, босс. Пожалуйста, проходите… Я сейчас что-нибудь приготовлю.

Он чувствовал себя виноватым и не знал, как смотреть Эверарду в глаза, тот наоборот внимательно изучал его лицо, словно дожидаясь, когда же он поднимет взгляд.

– Не откажусь от чая, – сказал он.

– Босс, прошу, чувствуйте себя как дома, – расшаркивался Такехико. – Я сейчас.

Быстро собрав с дивана подушки и одеяло, а заодно еще раз мысленно отругав себя за беспорядок, Такехико ретировался и включил электрочайник.

– Надо немного подождать, – крикнул он из кухни.

– Я никуда не спешу, – послышался из комнаты спокойно-ироничный голос Эверарда.

Такехико посмотрел на себя в зеркало – боже, еще и не брился… Стаскивая в ванной поношенную футболку и наспех покрывая лицо пеной, он ловил себя на мысли, что впервые за долгое время испытывает что-то еще кроме беспросветной, тягомотной апатии. У них не было возможности поговорить обо всем основательно – мистер Линт явно старался его не беспокоить, – но сейчас, видя его облачение, Такехико понимал, что серьезного разговора не избежать, и даже испытывал панику. Панику и удивление – настолько это отличалось от ощущений последних дней. Эти новые чувства вскрывали едва затянувшиеся раны, и боль – глубинная, невыносимая – поднималась изнутри, наворачиваясь на глаза слезами.

Такехико сдержал себя, сжимая край раковины, глубоко дыша. Надо думать о чем-то другом… Да, ему ведь еще предстоит как-то объяснить нарушение Директивы 55. Паника немного отвлекала от боли, и он всеми силами хватался за нее, стараясь не думать больше ни о чем.

Когда, расчесав волосы и переодевшись, он вернулся, босс уже заваривал чай. Такехико готов был поклясться, что при взгляде на него Эверард сдержал улыбку. Его проницательные глаза чуть потеплели.

– Я позволил себе заварить улун, – сказал он, садясь в кресло. – Присоединяйся.

Такехико стоял, собираясь с силами.

– Босс, – он замер в поклоне. – Я знаю, что очень виноват… Пожалуйста, простите меня!

– Тебе не за что извиняться, Такехико, – ответил тот глухо, глотая чай.

– Я… – Такехико рухнул на колени и склонил голову почти до пола. – Я очень виноват!

У Эверарда округлились глаза и ускорился пульс. Видеть подобное ему доводилось лишь в старых японских фильмах.

– За что ты просишь прощения? – спросил он холодно. Ему хотелось встать и силой поднять секретаря с колен. Но, возможно, это было нужно Такехико, чтобы пережить катарсис.

– Прошу, простите…

– Тебе не за что просить прощения, – Эверард смотрел на коленопреклоненного секретаря с затаенным сочувствием. – Конечно, для меня стало сюрпризом, что вы с Сэм обвенчались, – сказал он, делая глоток из маленькой чашки. – Но обо всём остальном я знал с самого начала.

Дыхание Такехико изумленно сорвалось, но уже в следующее мгновение он еще ниже опустил голову.

– Босс, это еще не всё, – сказал он сдавленно. – Я хотел попросить отпустить меня…

Сдерживая удивление, Эверард поставил чашку на стол.

– Ты больше не хочешь работать на меня?

– Хочу. Очень хочу! Но… вместе с ней во мне словно что-то умерло… – говорил Такехико с несвойственной ему эмоциональностью и надрывом. – Я больше ни на что не гожусь. Простите меня!

– Ты готов пройти процедуру стирания памяти, как Райан Боусон? – спросил Эверард.

– Да… – кивнул Такехико.

– Готов забыть всё, даже Сэм?

Такехико молчал, прижимаясь лбом к полу. Эверард смотрел в окно, скрывая за холодной бесстрастностью душивший его гнев. С него было достаточно потери Саманты, он не собирался отпускать Такехико.

Секретарь молчал, не поднимая головы. Сам Эверард тоже не спешил нарушать затянувшуюся паузу.

Прежде, чем бизнес сложился и набрал обороты, у него были другие секретари и помощники. Ни с одним из них не получилось наладить нормальных отношений. И они ушли, не оставив после себя ни воспоминаний, ни какого-либо заметного следа. Но всё переменилось после Райан…

– Такехико, ты помнишь, как Райан заметила тебя и предложила занять ее место? – спросил он.

Такехико молчал. Эверард перевел на него долгий взгляд. Гнев всё так же распирал грудь, но Эверард уже знал, что не отпустит его, не позволит уйти.

– Встань, – сказал он властно. Это был голос, которому невозможно было сопротивляться. Такехико разогнулся, но так и остался на коленях, не в силах подняться. Эверард с удивлением заметил слезы на его щеках.

– Я не могу отпустить тебя сейчас… – сказал он глухо. «Ни сейчас, ни потом», – добавил он мысленно. – Есть одно дело, которое я могу доверить только тебе.

Эверард встал. Приблизившись, он за плечи поднял Такехико с колен и усадил на диван. Японец, и до этого хрупкий и легкий, показался совсем невесомым. Эверард нахмурился.

– Мне не хватает тебя на кэндо, – сказал он, тормоша его волосы. – Тебе сейчас не до подвигов, но ты мог бы наблюдать за моими…

Такехико улыбнулся, пряча мокрые от слез глаза.

– Что за дело, босс?

– Самое важное дело, Такехико… Важнее, чем вся моя компания.

Такехико поднял на него вопрошающий взгляд. Эверард понимающе улыбнулся.

– Я хочу, чтобы ты на время перебрался в Англию. Будешь присматривать за Мишелем.

Глаза секретаря наполнились невысказанным изумлением.

– Думаю, мне не составит труда определить тебя в Академию в качестве… тренера по рукопашной борьбе, допустим, или по стрельбе, – Эверард бережно смахнул его челку. – Не сразу, конечно. Не раньше, чем ты окончательно восстановишься… Мишель живет в двухместной комнате. Так что можно переселить куда-нибудь его соседа или найти тебе отдельное помещение. Как тебе будет удобно… В любом случае, я хочу, чтобы ты был рядом с ним.

Такехико молчал, потупив взор. Его щеки горели.

– Ульрих хорошо справляется? – спросил он тихо.

– Ему далеко до тебя, – ответил Эверард. – Очень далеко… Едва ли я смогу найти тебе замену. Так что со временем, я надеюсь, ты вернешься к своей непосредственной работе. Ты мог бы выполнять ее дистанционно… Не сразу, конечно… Как твоя голова?

Такехико кивнул. – Еще болит.

– Ты выполняешь все предписания врачей? – Эверард поднял его лицо за подбородок, не без удовольствия отмечая, как сильнее покраснели его щеки и стал смущенным взгляд.

– Такехико, ты нужен мне, – произнес Эверард. – Ты больше, чем подчиненный. Ты тот, кому я могу всецело доверять. Если хочешь уйти, я не стану тебя удерживать. И, учитывая твою травму, думаю, мы сможем что-нибудь придумать, чтобы не стирать память…

Такехико задержал дыхание. Эверарду казалось, что он вновь готов заплакать.

– Но если ты хочешь остаться… – он отступил и, не сводя с него глаз, нырнул пальцами во внутренний карман пиджака.

– Врачи нашли в твоей одежде в тот день, – Эверард положил Такехико в ладонь обручальное кольцо. Тот уставился на него в тихом шоке.

– Я буду ждать тебя в Лондоне, – Эверард окинул секретаря еще одним долгим взглядом и вышел в коридор.

Такехико встрепенулся, поднимаясь следом. – Босс, вы уже уходите?

– Хочешь, чтобы я остался? – Эверард натянул туфли и выпрямился. Их взгляды встретились.

– Босс… – прошептал Такехико. – Простите меня… Я больше не знаю, кто я. Пройдет ли когда-нибудь эта боль?

– Пройдет, – Эверард понимающе улыбнулся. – Не сразу, но… Если не будешь ее растравлять, через год станет легче. Это я тебе обещаю.

Уходя, он сжал плечо Такехико.

Эверард знал, что со временем острая боль потери превратится в тупую, но не пройдет никогда. И всё же…


	156. Chapter 156

### 16

 

Глухую тишину ночного леса нарушали вопли и смех подвыпивших актеров. Аромат готовящейся на гриле снеди мешался с влажным запахом тумана и прелой листвы. В центре поляны горел огромный костер. Пламя гудело и потрескивало, стреляя в небо снопами искр.

Демьен бродил между деревьями, наслаждаясь ночью. Сухие листья шуршали под ногами. После красного бургундского он пребывал в странном настроении комфорта и отрешенности от общего веселья.

Сунув руки в карманы, он прислонился к стволу и воззрился в сторону коллег. Отмечали день рождения Леблона. Старый пройдоха (ладно, ему исполнилось всего сорок пять) зажал свой юбилей и вместо ресторана вывез труппу за город. Демьен был этому даже рад. И, похоже, не он один: актеры бесновались, повторяя откровенные движения из постановки. Демьен с улыбкой наблюдал, как Жози и Клементина коронуют режиссера венком из кленовых листьев, пока другие продолжают ритуальный танец. Как непривычно это выглядело в одежде, как странно. Удивительно, что Леблон не заставил их обрядиться в сценические костюмы. Но для этого и правда было слишком холодно.

Демьен отвернулся, выдыхая пар, созерцая лесную мглу. Кроны деревьев терялись в тумане.

А ведь скоро день рождения Эверарда… Сердце пропустило удар, грудь сдавило томительное чувство любви.

Они не виделись больше месяца. Последняя встреча состоялась не в самой приятной обстановке, а о том, чтобы уединиться, и речи не шло. Они созванивались. Не раз ночная тьма становилась горячей. Но сколь бы откровенный оборот ни принимал их разговор, Демьен чувствовал, что Эверард рассказывает ему далеко не всё. И как бы Демьен ни просил его поделиться тревогами и заботами, мужчина обходился общими фразами и ласковыми увещеваниями, вновь возбуждая его своим дурманящим тембром, вновь уводя прочь от горечи прошлых событий. Но одних телефонных разговоров было чертовски мало...

– Не нравится мне твое настроение, голубчик, – Макс, еще недавно колдовавший над грилем в окружении девчонок, шел к нему виляющей походкой. – Хочешь? – он протянул ему тарелку с шашлычками и бумажным стаканом. Демьен взял шпажку с жареной индейкой.

– А вино будешь?

Демьен мотнул головой, отказываясь. С собой они привезли несколько бочонков вина. На свежем воздухе алкоголь уходил с поразительной скоростью, но, сколько бы Демьен ни пил, эйфория не проникала в кровь.

Макс настойчиво подсовывал ему тарелку со стаканом.

– Это какое? – всё же спросил Демьен. – А то я уже выпил прилично сухого красного, мешать не хочу…

– Мон дьё, ты меня пугаешь, – наигранно отпрянул Макс. – С каких пор ты боишься мешать напитки?

Демьен засмеялся, жуя.

– Я не помню, откуда наливал, – Макс понюхал стакан. – Оно тоже красное, так что пей спокойно.

Демьен хмыкнул, снимая со шпажки очередной кусочек. Сочное мясо под винно-горчичным соусом таяло во рту.

– Макс, мы горим! – закричала Диана возле гриля. – Скорее иди сюда!..

– Мон дьё, я просто нарасхват, – Макс бросился к ней, не замечая, что уносит тарелку и стакан.

Демьен давился смехом. Он уже знал, что продлевать гастроли не будут. А значит, еще два месяца вместе – и они расстанутся. Шанс встретиться с этими людьми в другом проекте был ничтожно мал, и Демьен уже заранее по ним скучал.

С другой стороны, он был на удивление спокоен: впереди его наверняка ждали новые интересные предложения, и он уж постарается сделать всё, чтобы работать в Лондоне или Нью-Йорке – в непосредственной близости к Эверарду.

Доев индейку, Демьен выбросил деревяшку и отряхнул руки. За спиной послышалось шуршание листьев. Он оглянулся, проверяя, кто еще из труппы наблюдает за весельем со стороны. В тумане обрисовалась высокая фигура в кожаном плаще. Сердце затрепетало от узнавания и шока. Нет, это было слишком невероятно! Демьен боялся поверить глазам, а в итоге обознаться, но… Боже! Это и правда был он.

– Тебе весело? – спросил Эверард, подходя.

Демьен шокированно молчал. Мир пульсировал оттенками и запахами, головокружением и полной дезориентацией. Откуда Эверард здесь взялся?! Демьен сходил с ума от экзальтированной дрожи, тонул в немом прославлении.

Макс, застыв с лопаткой у гриля, смотрел в их сторону. На лице его, помимо удивления, читалась озабоченность.

– Прячься! – в панике выкрикнул Демьен, пихая любовника в плечо.

Оказавшись за деревом, Эверард испытал недоумение и ступор, но уже в следующее мгновение задрожал от беззвучного смеха, расслабленно ложась спиной на грубую кору.

– Демьен, дорогуша, у тебя всё в порядке? – преисполненный обеспокоенности, Макс направлялся прямо к ним.

– Э-э… да. А что-то случилось? – глупо хихикая и пытаясь сделать непринужденное лицо, Демьен пошел ему навстречу. Он надеялся перехватить приятеля прежде, чем тот заметит Эверарда. Но Макс, вдруг разом приободрившись, уже смотрел мимо него с неподдельным интересом. Демьен нервно обернулся – Эверард наблюдал за ними, даже не пытаясь спрятаться. Прислонившись плечом к дереву, он стоял весь такой роскошный, с расстегнутым плащом, сунув руки в карманы брюк. На губах его играла едва заметная улыбка. Второй раз за вечер Демьена обдало жаром.

– Мон дьё… – Макс поправил обтягивающий свитер. – Это кто? – спросил он тихо.

– Не думал, что ты страдаешь близорукостью, – просвистел Демьен, готовый метаться и кричать от паники, волнения и эйфории. – И вообще… ты бы лучше шел отсюда.

– О-о!.. – протянул Макс, наконец узнав Эверарда, и заулыбался. – Это тот самый…? – прошептал он, манерно хихикая. – Бонжур! Вы тот самый мужчина мечты?

Эверард мягко засмеялся и шагнул к ним. Демьену захотелось ударить друга чем-нибудь тяжелым по голове. Или Эверарда… Он еще не решил.

– А ты, видимо, Макс? – спросил Эверард, подходя. – Демьен много о тебе рассказывал.

– Даже так?! – удивился тот, многозначительно тыкая Демьена в грудь. – Негодник. Когда ж ты успел?

Демьен изнывал, видя, что приятель совсем не против флирта. Да и самого Эверарда ситуация откровенно забавляла.

– Слушай, – пробормотал он, непроизвольно загораживая любовника. – Мне бы свалить по-тихому. Понимаешь?

– Ладно. Попробую сделать вид, что ты пошел отлить.

– Эй, мсье… как вас там, не помню, – бросил Макс им в спину, когда Эверард, обняв Демьена за плечи, уже уводил его в ночь.

Эверард бросил взгляд поверх плеча.

– Смотрите у меня, – с шаловливыми нотками произнес Максимильен, многозначительно пошевелив пальцами. – Не дай бог с нашим мальчиком что-то случится, вы будете иметь дело со мно-ой!

Демьен от стыда готов был сквозь землю провалиться.

– Непременно, – усмехнулся Эверард.

– Блин, я убью его… – шипел Демьен, шагая по шуршащей листве, не замечая, куда они идут. – Ты ведь не флиртовал с ним?

Эверард захохотал и развернул его к себе. Демьен смотрел насупленно, из-под бровей. Взгляд синих глаз, обиженный изгиб рта. О, как же ему этого не хватало! Не удержавшись, Эверард наклонился и жадно приник к удивленно приоткрывшимся губам. Сладостное касание… Он не мог сдержать напор, чувственно впиваясь юноше в рот, проникая языком.

Демьен замер, ошарашенный, и тут же подался вперед, жадно отвечая на поцелуй. Но губы уже разомкнулись, оставляя его с тонкой дрожью в груди.

– Я скучал по тебе, – произнес Эверард, облизываясь, словно попробовал что-то вкусное.

Зардевшись от внезапного порыва любовника, Демьен смотрел ему в лицо и не чувствовал земли под ногами. Эверард усмехнулся и вновь поцеловал его, запуская пальцы в волосы и под одежду, оттесняя к ближайшему дереву.

Демьен задыхался от страсти и давления обожаемого тела, его узнаваемой силы, его почти сверхъестественной власти над ним. Немая радость полыхала в груди. Ему хотелось кричать. Ему казалось, что он не может дышать, что ночь и лес вокруг дышат вместо него, вместе с ним…

Ладонь любовника плотно легла на ширинку. Демьен всхлипнул от неожиданности и прошившей тело сладостной судороги.

– Эверард!.. – выдохнул он с надрывом, упираясь ему в плечи, и тут же запротестовал, едва любовник попытался отстраниться. Демьен тянулся к нему вслепую, пробираясь пальцами под плащ, прижимая к себе за ягодицы, со стоном потирая их ладонями.

Эверард смаковал пьянящую эйфорию, не сбавляя интенсивности прикосновений. В призрачном освещении лицо Демьена казалось исполненным трогательной муки. Эверард наблюдал за ним и балансировал на грани. Он не отпустит его. Не сейчас… Никогда.

– Так хочу тебя... – прошептал Демьен и не заметил, как Эверард мягко опустил его в сухую листву.

Одуряющий запах влажного осеннего леса щекотал нервы. Вокруг было тихо: только ночь и деревья. Демьен не знал, так ли далеко они ушли или туман отлично гасит звуки, но сейчас это не играло никакой роли.

– Блин, я так соскучился по тебе!.. – шептал он, отзываясь трепетом на каждое касание, на каждый будоражащий поцелуй. И казалось, что тело любовника тоже объято внутренней дрожью.

Эверард прижался губами к его уху.

– Малыш, я безумно тебя хочу, – прошептал он. – Прямо сейчас.

Его глаза были темными, опасными, затягивающими, словно топь. Онемев от предвкушения и ужаса, Демьен глотал прохладный воздух. Пальцы любовника ласково прошлись по губам, и Демьен открыл рот, впуская их, жмурясь, лаская фаланги языком. Подыгрывая, Эверард вдруг схватил и бережно вытащил его язык. Демьен удивленно открыл глаза и воззрился на любовника. Тот усмехнулся и обхватил язык губами, целуя. И вновь скользнул пальцами в рот, заставляя трепетать в судорогах бесстыдного желания. Наконец он еще раз очертил его губы влажными подушечками, и лишь тогда до Демьена дошло, что случится дальше. Эверард уже расстегивал его ширинку, стаскивая с бедер узкие брюки.

– Черт… – сгорая от стыда, Демьен закрыл глаза руками. – У тебя ведь есть презерватив?

Сердце колотилось всё быстрее. Он чувствовал прохладу обнаженной кожей, прикосновение листвы…

– Чего-то боишься?

Голос Эверарда искушал. И каждый шорох его одежды, и неожиданно горячие сейчас руки – всё заставляло жадно втягивать воздух сквозь зубы, заходясь томлением и эйфорией. Демьен прислушался к влажному касанию пальцев. Анус пульсировал, предчувствуя изысканную ласку. Член мучительно ныл.

– Просто я… Черт!.. Я не уверен, что...

Пальцы очертили вход и проникли внутрь, вызывая гортанный стон и судорогу нетерпения. Эверард растягивал его, лаская, массируя простату. Демьен всхлипывал, уже не в силах о чем-либо думать. _Ох, как сладко!.. Как невыносимо!.._

– Холодно? – спросил Эверард, явно по-своему истолковав его дрожь.

– Нет… – едва дыша и по-прежнему закрывая глаза руками, ответил Демьен. – Просто я…

Эверард отстранился. Демьен удивленно убрал ладони от лица – любовник снимал плащ.

– Давай, – он расстелил его поверх листвы. – Так будет удобнее.

– А если запачкаем?

– Отдам в химчистку.

Демьен перелег – подкладка приятно скользнула по ягодицам – и попытался стащить тугие брюки ниже, но Эверард притянул его к себе и, наклонившись, вобрал в рот сочащийся член. Демьен блаженно выдохнул, окончательно впуская в себя мистический трепет ночи. Пальцы ласкали и растягивали, сводя с ума, заставляя всхлипывать от ярких вспышек наслаждения, крутить в нетерпении задницей.

Когда Демьен совсем забылся, Эверард перевернул его на живот. Белоснежные ягодицы соблазнительно вырисовывались в темноте. Пропустив ладонь между сомкнутыми бедрами, он потянул Демьена на себя, заставляя выпятить попку. Тот охотно подчинился, податливый, сводящий с ума соблазн… Эверард усмехнулся. Сжимая ладонью его влажный член, он наклонился и с наслаждением прошелся по шелковой коже губами, скулами, лбом. Демьен вибрировал в его руках, постанывая в голос. Приспущенные на бедра штаны явно мешали толком раздвинуть ноги. Но так было даже лучше. О, гораздо лучше!

– Котенок, ты такой соблазнительный…

Демьен дрожал и влажно ерзал в ладони Эверарда, чувствуя его горячее дыхание на ягодицах, его поцелуи, его губы. И вдруг он понял, что любовник собирается сделать, и в панике подорвался, но брюки действовали заодно с Эверардом, серьезно сковывая движения.

– Не целуй меня там!!! – запротестовал Демьен, пытаясь изогнуться и отпихнуть его голову.

– Лежи смирно, – Эверард вернул его на место и с глухим стоном укусил за ягодицу. – А то не выдержу…

– Да блин! – сконфуженно попытался объяснить Демьен. – Я не уверен…

Упираясь локтями в землю, он тяжело дышал. Пальцы Эверарда по-прежнему перебирали головку, изводя. Губы влажным поцелуем скользнули по коже.

– Эверард!.. – всхлипнул Демьен. – Я не был в ванной уже несколько часов! Откуда мне знать…

Эверард высвободил руку и вновь проник в него тремя пальцами. Демьен замычал, опускаясь грудью на землю, выставляя зад. Казалось, любовник решил довести его до оргазма одними ласковыми поглаживаниями внутри: подушечки вновь и вновь скользили по самой чувствительной точке, погружая в негу и изумительную дрожь.

Демьен думал, что этим всё и закончится, и в каком-то смысле испытывал облегчение. Но на самом пике Эверард вынул пальцы и неожиданно поднес ему под нос. Сладковатый запах не был отталкивающим, скорее возбуждающим.

– Что это? – смущенный донельзя, тихо спросил Демьен.

– Только соки твоего тела, – ответил Эверард, опускаясь у него за спиной и притягивая к себе за бедра. – Ничего больше…

Демьен в смятении отвернулся и в следующий момент с ускорившимся сердцебиением почувствовал плавное, но непреклонное вторжение. С губ сорвался протяжный стон. Член казался слишком толстым. Демьен покраснел.

– Ч-чёрт!.. – выдохнул он, сотрясаясь экзальтированной дрожью, сходя с ума от затапливающего проникновения. – Он такой большой!..

– Прости… – прошептал Эверард ему в волосы. – Я слишком сильно возбудился.

Демьен со стоном удержал его за бедро, не давая отстраниться. Размеренные, растягивающие движения становились всё темпераментнее.

– Стой! – всхлипнул он в панике.

– Больно? – спросил Эверард, замирая. Его неровное дыхание лишь сильнее возбуждало. Собственный ствол дернулся. Демьен сжал его, пытаясь отсрочить разрядку.

– Нет… Сейчас кончу… – прошептал он, едва дыша. – Плащ испачкаю… Есть платок?

Эверард погладил его по бедру и со стоном поцеловал в волосы. Демьен чувствовал, как налитая плоть пульсирует внутри. Небольшая заминка, Эверард что-то снял с себя – и в следующее мгновение Демьен понял, что именно тот надевает ему на член.

– Зачем?! – выдохнул он смущенно, подрагивая от прикосновений. Такой же скользящий внутри, как и снаружи, галстук был явно сделан из цельного куска ткани. И вот теперь Демьен пережимал дорогой аксессуар на гениталиях, истекая в его шелковое нутро. Очередное святотатство…

Эверард двинул бедрами, уже не сдерживаясь, входя по самый корень, и Демьен застонал, обрушиваясь в мучительную бездну сверкающей черноты. Он знал, что у него нет времени, что наслаждение чересчур острое. Ему даже не нужно было ласкать себя – член любовника был достаточно большим, чтобы кончить сразу. Несколько ослепительных движений – и Демьен содрогнулся, сдавленно крича. О че-орт! Слишком восхитительно, слишком быстро, слишком досадно, что так сразу.

Но Эверард не собирался останавливаться. Обмякшего и растерянного, он перевернул его на живот и вошел на всю длину, погребая под собой, сжимая коленями. От сладострастных вторжений волны дрожи ползли по телу. Мир сузился до небольшого клочка их разгоряченных тел. Демьен погружался в вибрирующее помрачение. Но стоило Эверарду замереть, он подавался ему навстречу сам, с отчаянием и дерзким пылом, задыхаясь и сходя с ума. Дрожь и желание переполняли тело, словно он и не кончал.

– Прости, малыш, – шептал Эверард у самого уха, жестко двигая бедрами. Демьен изводился от его неровного дыхания, от острых ощущений внутри. Очередная волна оргазма стояла у ворот.

Жестко, мучительно сладко…

Демьен зажмурился, кусая пальцы, пытаясь совладать с полыхающей внутри стихией, – и не выдержал, закричал. Тело изгибалось помимо воли, сотрясаясь мощными конвульсиями. Это было невыносимо! Он сейчас умрет… Просто умрет! Слезы наслаждения катились из глаз.

Тяжело дыша и обмякая, он почувствовал, как долгими спазмами пульсирует внутри член, как увлажняется анус. О-о-о!.. Это было слишком хорошо.

– Демьен… – горячо прошептал ему в волосы Эверард. – Ты сводишь меня с ума…

И вновь его голос прошелся по нервам сладостной дрожью. Словно не в силах им насытиться, любовник продолжал фрикции, теперь скользя внутри плавно и размеренно. Демьен подрагивал, изнемогая: все ощущения оголились до жути. И когда Эверард отстранился и лег рядом, он испытал мимолетное сожаление.

Тело полыхало, Демьен не чувствовал холода, но воздух ознобом лизал обнаженную кожу. Особенно острым ощущение было там, где еще недавно соединялись их тела. Испытанное наслаждение древними мифами шептало в крови. Он открыл глаза. Густая дымка вокруг, казалось, источала свет сама по себе.

– Что это? – выдохнул он с суеверной дрожью, приподнимаясь.

– Луна подсвечивает туман, – ответил Эверард. – Рядом с костром такого не заметишь…

– Думаешь, они нас слышали? – прошептал Демьен. Немое блаженство владело всем его существом. Вставать не хотелось.

– Нет… Если, конечно, твой приятель не следил за нами, – Эверард рассматривал его, чуть повернув голову набок. Его глаза тоже мерцали и казались наполненными опьяняющей дымкой.

Демьен приподнял бедра, осторожно снимая галстук с члена. Тот весь промок изнутри (и стыд вновь лизнул лицо жаром), но подкладка плаща была чистой.

– Еще один галстук в мою коллекцию? – спросил он смущенно, чувствуя влагу между ягодиц и стараясь сильнее сжать анус.

– Думаю, этот я оставлю себе на память, – Эверард взял промокший шелк и провел сухим концом между его ягодицами. Демьен знал, что это не поможет.

– Ты ведь не вернешь меня обратно? – прошептал он, не спеша натягивать одежду.

Эверард перевел взгляд на его лицо и удивленно рассмеялся. – Ты не перестаешь меня веселить. Откуда такие мысли?

Демьен молчал.

– Кстати, я же еще не отмазал тебя… – заметил Эверард тихо, доставая телефон.

Пока он говорил, перемежая речь французскими фразами, Демьен аккуратно сполз с плаща и, надеясь, что Эверард не смотрит, выпустил остатки его семени в сухую листву. Теперь можно было одеваться.

Любовник попрощался с Леблоном, Демьен быстро натянул трусы и узкие брюки.

– Пойдем, – сказал Эверард, наблюдавший за ним всё это время. Он быстро поднялся на ноги и встряхнул плащ.

Несколько минут они шли молча. Несмотря на ощущение счастья и привкус блаженной неги, Демьен не мог избавиться от стыда. Словно чувствуя это, Эверард остановился и привлек его к себе. Сжимая в крепких объятиях, он целовал его снова и снова, растапливая робость своим теплом.

– Что случилось? – прошептал он.

– Всё хорошо, – улыбнулся Демьен.

Эверард неожиданно оторвал его от земли и подкинул вверх, вновь перехватывая и целуя. Демьен засмеялся, задыхаясь от эйфории.

– Что ты здесь делаешь? – спросил он через несколько минут, продолжая путь. – Как ты вообще здесь оказался?

Эверард улыбнулся.

– Это Леблон сказал, где мы?

– У меня с Леблоном нет общих дел. Для него я только твой опекун.

– Тогда как ты меня нашел?

– У тебя в мобильнике сигнальное устройство, не забыл? – Эверард обогнул густой кустарник и вышел на поляну. Демьен шагнул следом. Пройдя несколько метров, Эверард направил брелок в небо. Над деревьями показался аэромобиль, похоже, дрейфовавший над лесом всё это время. Включив фары, он спланировал вниз и завис в полуметре над землей.

Демьен залез в салон. Ну да, он прекрасно знал, что в телефоне жучок, но никогда об этом не помнил. В памяти всплыл день, когда Сэм принесла ему этот новый укомплектованный гаджет на смену разбитому старому.

Эверард уже поднимал автомобиль в воздух, плавно набирая высоту. Демьену казалось, что он тоже вспоминает сейчас об этом. Интересно, как там Такехико… О стольких вещах хотелось спросить, о стольких рассказать. И почему-то в голове крутились воспоминания об их единственном с Сэм разе. Теперь эта тайна жгла его изнутри, и хотелось исповедоваться. Саманте его признание уже никак не могло навредить, но он не знал, как рассказать. Демьен представлял, как делает это, и становилось стыдно. И становилось грустно: он понимал, что сейчас не место и не время. Эверард, наверное, отшутится, но что почувствует на самом деле? Ведь он скрывал это так долго…

На горизонте уже сияло неоновое зарево Парижа.

Демьен со вздохом откинулся в кресле и посмотрел на Эверарда. Его профиль одурманивал, весь облик вводил в транс. Демьен смотрел, очарованный, и изводился в муках.

И вдруг он что-то почувствовал, что-то невероятно важное. Оно билось в груди откровением, восхищенно застывало в легких вместе с кислородом, но он не мог даже приблизительно облечь ощущения в мысли. Захотелось протянуть руку и прикоснуться к губам Эверарда, таким нежным, таким желанным, пройтись рукой по щеке и отворотам плаща.

Демьен замер, не дыша, боясь вспугнуть, глядя на любовника во все глаза. Настолько обожаемый, такой любимый! Смысл его жизни… Его бог. Он был здесь, рядом с ним.

Это мгновение! Демьен чувствовал, как живет, как пронизано энергией всё вокруг. Он смаковал каждую секунду, безвозвратно ускользающую, бесценную, и не хотел, не хотел освобождаться от этих чар!

Эверард удивленно поднял бровь и глянул на него.

– Всё в порядке? – спросил он.

Демьен не выдержал и, отстегнув ремень, потянулся к нему, обвивая талию, со стоном упираясь лбом в плечо.

– Я так люблю тебя!.. – прошептал он. – Ты меня с ума сводишь…

– Ну, это не новость, – весело улыбнулся Эверард.

– Ты такой офигительный!

– А вот это уже что-то новое…

Внезапная отстраненность в его голосе заставила Демьена удивленно поднять голову – они летели над городом, и Эверард снижал машину, вливаясь в поток других автомашин.

– Летим сразу ко мне в отель или поужинаем где-нибудь? – на его губах вновь красовалась знакомая усмешка.

Демьен вернулся лбом ему на плечо и ласково скользнул рукой по ширинке.

– Можно поужинать и в номере… – пробормотал он тихо.

– Тогда надо заглянуть кое-куда.

Демьен молча поднял голову, изучая его лицо. Эверард следил за движением других автомобилей, меняя полосу. Они летели над Елисейскими полями, Демьен узнавал улицы.

– В аптеку. Или в сексшоп, – пояснил Эверард после паузы. – За любрикантом.

– У меня в номере есть, – оживился Демьен. – Можно забраться через окно… Я уже так делал. Серьезно!

Эверард смеялся.

– Через дверь будет быстрее… Но ты прав: еще быстрее – дать задание портье.

Он сбавил скорость, снижаясь. Демьен понял, что они на месте. Впереди виднелось помпезное здание, у входа дежурил настоящий швейцар.

– Пойдешь со мной через вестибюль, или высадить тебя прямо в номер? – буднично поинтересовался Эверард.

Демьен заулыбался, предчувствуя очередное приключение.

Оценив обстановку за окном, Эверард подвел автомобиль вплотную к зданию и завис над открытой террасой на шестом этаже.

– А ничего не будет? – спросил Демьен, открывая дверь. Холодный воздух пахнул в лицо, ускоряя и без того возбужденный стук сердца.

– Жди меня в номере, – ответил Эверард. – Я скоро буду.

Демьен спрыгнул на деревянный пол террасы. Как только машина любовника скрылась из вида, он испытал необъяснимую тревогу. Улицы Парижа горели иллюминацией. Среди крыш соседних зданий светилась Эйфелева башня. Она была так близко, что казалось: достаточно протянуть руку. В груди возникло острое желание, чтобы Эверард поскорее вернулся.

Демьен подошел к двери в номер, но та была заперта. Он присел на диван у стены. Терраса была просто огромной, со столом, диванами и витыми стульями, с фигурным самшитом в деревянных кадках. Однако простирающийся до горизонта вид был вне конкуренции.

Через пару минут в комнатах загорелся свет. Демьен радостно подскочил навстречу любовнику.

– А из моего номера не видно Эйфелеву башню, – пробормотал он, приникая к его груди.

– А из моего – Театр Одеон, – Эверард поцеловал его в волосы и закрыл стеклянную дверь.

Демьен с неохотой отстранился.

Люкс был огромным, с окнами во всю стену, с громадным диваном полукругом и наверняка с такой же безразмерной кроватью в спальне. Демьену не терпелось вернуться в объятия Эверарда. Сегодня эта жажда была особенно сильной. Но сначала нужно помыться…

– Что ты хочешь на ужин? – спросил Эверард, набирая номер портье. Демьен посмотрел на него и вновь испытал это томительное чувство.

– Я на все согласен, – выдохнул он, спеша скрыться в ванной.

– Не хочешь принять душ вместе? – Эверард удивленно проводил его взглядом.

– Э-м… Мне надо кое-что сделать… – смущенно крикнул Демьен из-за двери.

Он забыл включить электричество, но просторное помещение неплохо подсвечивала городская иллюминация. В центре темной глади пола, прямо напротив стеклянной двери на террасу, стояла огромная белая ванна. Лежа в ней, можно было любоваться видом. Делал ли так Эверард? И как давно он здесь? Представляя, как он расслабляется в этой ванне в темноте, пьет что-нибудь из горла и смотрит на горящий неоном Париж, Демьен испытывал такую экзальтацию, что хотелось сделать что-нибудь безумное. Он вновь был возбужден. Рука скользнула по ширинке. Он закрывал глаза и видел Эверарда в его темном костюме и с заплетенными волосами. Его живой, умный взгляд… Сердце колотилось. Демьен чувствовал туман и запах осенней листвы, слышал неровное дыхание любовника. Хотелось раствориться в нем, в его стонах, в его крови.

Включая воду, Демьен едва сдерживал себя. Было бы лучше поскорее покончить со всеми процедурами и вернуться. Но руки сами потянулись к кнопке, блокирующей сливное отверстие. Он полежит здесь совсем немного… Просто даст себе время успокоиться и не сойти с ума.

 

Через полчаса официант вкатил сервировочную тележку в номер.

– Добрый вечер, мистер Линт. Ваш ужин готов. Куда удобнее поставить?

– Оставляйте здесь, – Эверард вручил парню щедрые чаевые, освобождая себя от излишнего внимания. Маневр с машиной и террасой явно не остался незамеченным службой безопасности отеля: направляясь к двери, официант пытался понять, кто еще в номере, но из ванной не доносилось ни звука.

– Когда закончите с едой, тележку можно оставить за дверью, – предупредительно проинформировал он, уходя.

Эверард закрыл дверь и достал из ведерка шампанское.

– Уже можно? – осторожно спросил Демьен, появившись в проеме спальни. Светлый гостиничный халат придавал ему на удивление спокойный и домашний вид.

– Я гадал, не уснул ли ты там, – Эверард разлил «брют» по бокалам. – Уже думал идти спасать тебя.

– Прости… Тут такая ванна глубокая.

– Никак не мог выбраться? – усмехнулся Эверард.

Они звякнули стеклом. Шипучий напиток был до того сухим, что казался солоноватым и покалывал рот. Эверард пил и наблюдал, как Демьен втягивает шампанское одним глотком, как ставит посуду, а потом прижимается к нему с закрытыми глазами. Эверард задержал дыхание. Когда Демьен обвил его талию обеими руками, такой послушный, такой нежный, когда горячо задышал в шею, по телу прошла волна обжигающего возбуждения. Эверард поцеловал его в висок и скользнул губами ниже, нащупывая рот, открывая его языком. Демьен стонал ему в губы, настойчиво лаская через брюки, сводя с ума.

– Ш-ш-ш… – шепнул Эверард, прерывая поцелуй. – Мне тоже нужно в душ.

– Ну-у! – Демьен захныкал, еще крепче его обнимая. – Я больше не выдержу без тебя ни секунды!

– Я быстро, – ответил Эверард. – Обещаю не устраивать заплывов.

Демьен хмыкнул и покорно отстранился, словно удрученный чувством вины. – Извини, что я так долго.

Эверард поцеловал его в волосы. – Если голоден, можешь начинать без меня.

Одежду он снял в ванной. Направив душ на стену, Эверард прислонился к кафелю спиной. Теплая вода побежала по коже, и он позволил себе небольшую передышку.

Запрокинув голову на стену, он смотрел в окно. Расслабленный внешне, он ощущал подспудное напряжение во всем теле. И в этом было сразу всё: недели стресса, перевозбуждение от встречи с Демьеном, экстаз от самой жизни.

Эверард провел рукой по лицу и голове, расплетая мокрые волосы. Что-то изменилось, он чувствовал. Не могло не измениться: Демьен жил своей жизнью, вокруг него появлялось множество новых людей, и череда событий, о которых он мог даже не рассказывать… Этот его взгляд в машине.

Эверард закрыл глаза и нашел мыло. Он был на взводе. Но возможно, это просто предчувствие наполняло его кипящей энергией, предчувствие ноября и очередного витка вокруг солнца.

Накинув халат на мокрое тело, Эверард вернулся в номер. Он рассчитывал увидеть, как Демьен поедает лобстера, но тот лежал в спальне поперек кровати. Глаза его были закрыты, лицо – расслабленно, грудь мерно вздымалась. Усталость и вино, запах которого Эверард чувствовал в дыхании юноши еще в лесу, похоже, сделали свое дело. Последней каплей стал бокал «экстра-брюта», способного, на взгляд Эверарда, скорее протрезвить, нежели уложить в постель. Но вот он здесь, его Демьен, его мальчик, – спит.

Эверард наклонился. Стараясь не разбудить, он развязал пояс и медленно развернул полы халата. Теперь картина была идеальной. От вида окрепшего гибкого тела дыхание становилось неровным. Он рассматривал Демьена, насыщая глаза. Юношеская грудь мерно вздымалась. Расслабленный член покоился на животе. Взгляд скользнул по чуть раздвинутым бедрам, узкому тазу, нежной мошонке. Руки Демьена спокойно лежали на постели. Тонкие чуткие пальцы подрагивали. Неужели видел сон? Но спал точно: его лицо было спокойным, ресницы не трепетали. Чуть приоткрытые во сне пухлые губы казались по-детски невинными, хотелось коснуться их пальцами, губами, языком. И как всегда, видя Демьена спящим, Эверард едва сдерживал желание разбудить его, чтобы опять насладиться синим цветом радужки. И в то же время хотелось продолжать созерцать его таким.

Сняв свой халат, Эверард вытер голову, промакнул капли воды на коже и бросил его в сторону. Он осторожно уперся коленом между раздвинутыми бедрами Демьена, наклоняясь над ним, лаская пока только взглядом. Потом легко скользнул тыльной стороной ладони по щеке, шее и груди. Нежная бледная кожа казалась созданной для поцелуев. Демьен не проснулся. Эверард осторожно провел подушечками по маленькому розовому соску, скользнул по животу и между бедрами – легко, едва касаясь.

Демьен спал… Как хорошо, что он спал. Такой безмятежный, покорный, целиком в его власти.

Эверард наклонился, чувствуя знакомый аромат его кожи, прикоснулся губами к шее, провел носом по щеке – в груди зарождалась опасная дрожь – поцеловал в уголок рта.

Спит? Или же теперь только делает вид?

Эверард покосился вниз. Член Демьена всё так же расслабленно лежал на животе, а вот собственный – напрягся и восстал во всю длину. Эверард спустил ногу с кровати, покрывая осторожными поцелуями грудь и живот любовника. Присев на корточки, он немного развел его бедра, прикоснулся губами к нежной мошонке и члену, отвел крайнюю плоть губами. Член юноши напрягся, вырос у него во рту, головка налилась соком. Эверард отстранился, рассматривая знакомый прокол под уздечкой. Но кольца не было, он понял это еще в лесу.

Демьен поднял голову, глядя на него осоловевшими глазами.

– Крепко спишь, – заметил Эверард. – Обзавидоваться можно.

Демьен хмыкнул, облизывая губы.

Уже не церемонясь, Эверард приподнял и развел его ноги. Демьен взволнованно заерзал, поглаживая дрожащими пальцами тыльную сторону его кистей. Толстенький набухший член прижался к животу. Эверард удерживал бедра юноши, глядя на дырочку между ягодицами. Анус волнующе сжимался. Похоже, неожиданная инспекция возбудила Демьена не на шутку. Что ж, его она тоже заводила всё сильнее.

Приблизившись, Эверард проник в манящее отверстие языком. Демьен задрожал, с губ сорвался долгий стон. Теперь юноша не сопротивлялся его откровенным ласкам. Анус сладостно сжимался и вновь расслаблялся, впуская язык глубже. О, было так упоительно чувствовать, как по телу Демьена идут спазмы возбуждения, столь сильно резонирующие с собственным удушающим желанием.

Демьен перестал расти два года назад, и теперь казалось, что он всегда был таким. Но Эверард мог легко вспомнить того мальчика-подростка, который одним летним вечером вызвал в нем настоящую бурю желаний и страстей. Он помнил Демьена в тринадцать, наивного, преданного, податливого, Демьена в пятнадцать, с неровными черными прядями и упрямым синим взглядом, Демьена в восемнадцать, гибкого, дерзкого, с осветленными волосами. И вот теперь ему было двадцать. И он всё так же волновал его сердце. Эверард на секунду отстранился, воссоздавая в голове образ семилетней давности. Демьен серьезно повзрослел, но был всё тем же будоражащим его мальчишкой.

Его Демьен…

Эверард влажно обхватил ртом мошонку, посасывая каждое яичко по отдельности.

– О-о-о… – выдохнул Демьен на грани. – Сейчас умру!..

Эверард поднял его бедра выше. – Подержи их так для меня.

Дрожа от желания, Демьен взял себя под коленями. Он жалобно и возбуждающе стонал под его губами, ерзал и крутил головой, изнемогая.

– Еще! – прошептал он умоляюще.

– Не опускай ноги, – велел Эверард, поднимаясь и выходя из комнаты. В сервировочной тележке должен был быть любрикант. Поискав, он нашел его на нижней полке. Всё, как и заказывал.

Вернувшись, он едва сдержал стон возбуждения: Демьен по-прежнему лежал на спине, удерживая себя под коленями. Прижатый к животу член истекал. Эта картина сводила с ума.

Эверард подошел, выдавливая смазку. Демьен задышал чаще. Глаза огромные, темные от желания, умоляющие.

Эверард размазал любрикант по члену, провел между ягодицами – Демьен кусал губы – и, приставив головку, плавно вошел на всю длину. Сладостное ощущение пронзило их обоих.

– А!.. такой большой… так хорошо!.. – шептал Демьен, сладостно сжимая его своим нутром. Он стонал, мотая головой из стороны в сторону, но продолжал удерживать бедра руками. Какой послушный…

Эверард положил его ноги себе на плечи. Демьен в изнеможении впился вспотевшими ладонями в простыню. Не в силах отвести глаз, Эверард упивался его метаниями, его отсутствующим взглядом, его предельно напряженным членом. Он видел, что Демьен на грани, чувствовал, что сейчас тот забьется в оргазме.

– Не кончай, – прошептал Эверард.

Демьен бросил на него умоляющий взгляд.

– Кончишь, когда я позволю.

Эверард знал, что чем дольше Демьен продержится, тем сильнее будет оргазм. И чем больше тот затратит для этого самостоятельных усилий, не прибегая к вспомогательным приспособлениям, тем острее будут ощущения.

– А-а-а! Я не могу!.. – ерзал Демьен.

– Нет, – Эверард видел, как укоротился и расширился его член, как поднялись яички. Он чувствовал, как сжимается и пульсирует Демьен внутри. Малыш и правда вот-вот кончит.

– Кончу... – со слезами в глазах стонал тот, комкая простыню, весь напряженный, как струна. Густая влага длинной нитью стекала на живот.

– Сейчас кончу… – шептал он в агонии.

Эверард двинул бедрами резче, Демьен закричал, распахивая невидящие глаза, но не излился. Теперь можно было ускорить ритм, сделать проникновение более насыщенным, глубоким. Демьен содрогался под ним, но не кончал. Это был именно тот эффект, которого Эверард добивался. Не важно, как скоро Демьен дойдет до финала, он лишь хотел сделать его наслаждение незабываемым.

Выскользнув из него, Эверард направил член рукой, входя в сжимающееся отверстие чуть глубже головки и вновь выходя. И снова раскрывая пульсирующие мышцы членом. Демьен содрогался от острого наслаждения, ерзая попкой и гримасничая, пытаясь в слепую притянуть его к себе.

Эверард толкнулся на всю длину. Демьен зарыдал, обвивая его ногами, запуская пальцы ему в волосы. Их тела танцевали в одном ритме, отчаянно сжимая друг друга на пике чувств. Содрогнувшись в оргазме, Демьен увлек его за собой, Эверард глухо застонал. Член пульсировал, но нет, в этот раз он обойдется без семяизвержения…

И когда напряжение схлынуло, оставляя их тела на смятой постели, Эверард ощутил всё ту же дрожь в груди, и понял, что внутренняя лихорадка никуда не ушла.

Они тяжело дышали, сжимая друг друга в объятиях, приходя в себя.

– Это было та-ак классно!.. – прошептал Демьен. По телу еще блуждал осадок наслаждения. Обессиленный и невесомый, он почувствовал, как любовник переворачивает его на живот и осматривает. Демьен обернулся, лениво глядя поверх плеча. Взгляд Эверарда был темным, словно он всё так же сильно его хотел.

– Возьми меня, – со стоном прошептал Демьен, вновь заводясь, хотя чувствовал себя физически исчерпанным и выжатым досуха.

Эверард прижался губами к его влажной от пота спине. По коже пошел трепет. Демьен зажмурился, выпадая из реальности. Поцелуи были нежными, но такими будоражащими. Он дрейфовал на границе сна и яви. Он дрейфовал…

– Ты сегодня такой страстный, – прошептал он, упиваясь этим зыбким, не вполне физическим ощущением.

– Только сегодня? – Эверард поцеловал его у самого уха.

Демьен чувствовал усталость, но когда любовник вернулся в номер с едой, отказываться не стал.

– Сколько исполнилось Леблону? – Эверард поставил поднос на кровать.

– Сорок пять, – Демьен смотрел, как он чистит омара, орудуя щипцами и тонкой вилкой.

– У-у… совсем молодой, – с усмешкой заметил Эверард. Демьен изумленно поднял глаза. Эверард засмеялся и положил ему в рот сочное мясо.

– А где ты будешь отмечать свой день рождения? – спросил Демьен, глотая шампанское. Его свежий, насыщенный, минеральный вкус бодрил и приводил в чувства.

– Ты же знаешь, что я не отмечаю, – Эверард подсунул ему тарелку с очищенным мясом и вымыл пальцы в лимонной воде.

– А я очень хочу тебя поздравить, – жуя, заметил Демьен, когда Эверард вернулся из ванной и растянулся на постели.

– Уже и подарок готов? – спросил он расслабленно, глядя в потолок.

– Да, – после паузы соврал Демьен напряженно, и Эверард захохотал.

– Тогда что-нибудь придумаю, – сказал он с улыбкой, закрывая глаза. – Приедешь к нам на семейный ужин. Либо я могу приехать к тебе.

Демьен жевал нежное мясо и жадно рассматривал Эверарда, пока тот не видел.

– Леблон не обиделся, что я ушел?

– Нет. Можешь завтра особо не торопиться. Труппа будет приходить в себя, так что до обеда ты свободен.

Демьен оживился.

– У нас завтра нет спектакля, так что я мог бы остаться с тобой до самого вечера!

– Боюсь, до вечера не выйдет, – Эверард открыл глаза. – Утром я лечу в Нью-Йорк, – он повернулся на бок. – Посмотрю, как дела в главном офисе, а заодно проведаю Такехико.

Демьен опустил взгляд. – Как он?

Эверард неопределенно повел бровью. – Не особо. Хочу ему кое-что предложить. Надеюсь, это хотя бы отчасти вернет ему смысл жизни.

– И что же это? – забеспокоился Демьен.

Подперев голову рукой, Эверард смотрел на него с легкой улыбкой.

– Предложу Такехико присматривать за Мишелем. Малыш его любит, Такехико отвлечется, да и мне будет спокойнее.

– Он будет жить в Лондоне? – осторожно спросил Демьен.

– Ты уже ревнуешь? – Эверард взял кусочек лобстера с его тарелки и отправил в рот.

– Вот еще! – вспыхнул Демьен, тушуясь от осознания, что так оно и есть.

– Глупости. Даже не забивай себе этим голову, – поднявшись, Эверард вылил себе остатки шампанского и открыл вторую бутылку.

– Ну да, ты прав, – уныло признался Демьен. – Я ревную. Пусть и не в сексуальном плане, но всё равно… Я тоже хочу жить рядом с тобой, а теперь даже не понимаю, что мне делать: снимать квартиру в Лондоне или где?..

– Сколько еще продлятся гастроли? – Эверард спокойно наполнил его пустой бокал.

– Два месяца, – Демьен понуро вытер руки салфеткой.

– У Лизи уже есть что-нибудь новое на примете?

– Понятия не имею, она мне не говорит, – пробурчал Демьен.

Эверард убрал тарелку и сел рядом. Его взгляд был понимающим, чуть ироничным. Демьен изумленно смотрел, как он подносит его руку к губам и по очереди облизывает пальцы. Ласка щекотала между ног.

– Соленые… – заметил Эверард.

– Сейчас вымою, – растерянно пробормотал Демьен и, не до конца понимая, что делает, ломанулся в ванную. О чем они говорили? Ах да…

Когда он вернулся, свет в спальне не горел. Эверард лежал на кровати с бутылкой в руке и смотрел в потолок. Светотени города скользили по его обнаженному телу. Приподняв голову, он хлебнул из горла и вновь расслабился. Его вид ранил Демьена в самое сердце. Не мигая, он подошел и лег рядом. В груди было так поразительно хорошо и так больно.

– Франц и Джеки подарили мне билеты в планетарий Хейдена.

Эверард заинтересованно повернул голову, обнимая и притягивая его к себе одной рукой.

– В конце декабря там будут демонстрировать «Лунную оперу», – продолжал Демьен. – У меня как раз гастроли закончатся. Может быть, сходим вместе?

– С удовольствием схожу туда с тобой, – ответил Эверард и протянул ему бутылку.

Демьен жадно глотнул. Губы сами растягивались в счастливой улыбке.

Эверард поставил шампанское на пол и потянул край одеяла.

– Не хочу сегодня спать, – прошептал Демьен, залезая в теплую постель и приникая к нему всем телом. Эверард целовал его, одурманивая касанием губ, блуждая по телу пальцами.

– О чем ты думал, когда мы летели сюда? – вдруг спросил он.

Демьен напрягся, вспоминая свою чуть не случившуюся исповедь.

– У тебя был такой необычный взгляд, – продолжил Эверард.

– А-а, – Демьен с облегчением прильнул к нему. – Я вдруг подумал, что так счастлив просто быть с тобою рядом. Мне было так хорошо… Так восхитительно! Как если бы каждая секунда вдруг наполнилась смыслом! Я не могу это объяснить… Просто я был так счастлив, что мы вместе.

Он не видел, как улыбается Эверард, целуя его в полумраке.

– Ты повзрослел.

– Можно я тоже кое-что у тебя спрошу? – прошептал Демьен, ведя пальцами по его гладкой груди.

– Давай.

– Мне немного неудобно, но всё же… Ты чем-то удаляешь волосы на теле, или у тебя кожа от рождения…? – он смущенно замолчал. Эверард не выдержал и захохотал, зажимая глаза рукой и трясясь, словно паралитик.

– Прости, – наконец произнес он, выдыхая в голос. – Ты застал меня врасплох. Да… Удалил уже очень давно. Еще до рождения близнецов.

– Серьезно? – Демьен приподнялся, заинтригованный.

– Ты же знаешь, что гладкая кожа нравится мне гораздо больше.

– Я не о том… Ты сделал это сразу и насовсем?

– Ну, практически… Через время процедуру пришлось повторить, но с тех пор как видишь.

– А так можно?!! – пораженно выдохнул Демьен.

– Можно, – ответил Эверард. – Удивлен, что ты до сих пор не попробовал.

Демьен ошарашенно смотрел перед собой.

– Я теперь точно это сделаю… – прошептал он тихо, сам себе.

– Сделай, – Эверард притянул его ближе. – Всё лучше, чем мучаться с бритвой. Тем более что кожа у тебя светлая, а волосы – черные, так что пройдет без проблем, как у меня.

– Почему ты мне раньше об этом не рассказал?!..

– Ты не спрашивал, – удивился Эверард.

– Но как я мог спросить, если даже не подозревал о таком?!

– Я даже не подозревал, что ты не подозреваешь, – улыбнулся Эверард. – И ты ведь актер. И вокруг полно актеров и актрис. Неужели в гримерке никто не разу не поднимал эту тему?

Демьен ошеломленно молчал, не зная, что сказать. Он понимал лишь, что мир никогда не будет прежним.

– Знал бы, давно отвел бы тебя в салон… – заметил Эверард. – Но, знаешь, это дело такое, что каждый решает сам за себя.

– Да уж… – мрачно протянул Демьен.

– То есть задницу отбелить ты додумался, а провести перманентную эпиляцию – никак?

– Да ну тебя… – Демьен обиженно отвернулся.

Эверард повернулся набок и с улыбкой потормошил его за плечо.

– Теперь я виноват? Думал, тебе нравится бриться. А если быть совсем честным: вообще об этом не думал. Я-то забыл об этой проблеме уже очень давно.

– Да как такое может нравиться?!! – вспылил Демьен. – Кстати… А почему ты не удалил волосы на лице?

– На лице?..  – Эверард примирительно засмеялся, подкладывая руку под голову. – Решил оставить на тот случай, если когда-нибудь придется скрываться. Знаешь, пусть и временно, но борода могла бы пригодиться.

Демьен хрюкнул от сдерживаемого смеха и развернулся к любовнику лицом.

– И как, пригодилась?

– Нет, – Эверард рассматривал его не без тайного удовольствия. – Волосы на лице я люблю не больше, чем на теле, так что даже в самые мрачные периоды жизни регулярно брился.

– А почему сейчас не удалишь? Или ты всё еще планируешь маскироваться? – озорно улыбался Демьен.

– Привык, наверное, – Эверард провел пальцем по его губам. – Есть претензии к качеству бритья?

Демьен отрицательно покачал головой и со вздохом прижался горящим лбом к его груди. Как он мог объяснить, что претензия у него только одна: что Эверарда в его жизни так мало, хотя все мысли и желания сосредоточены вокруг него одного, словно он и правда смысл его жизни.

– Знаешь, я точно это сделаю… – пробормотал он. – Наверное, и на лице удалю.

 

– Демьен, – прошептал Эверард, склоняясь над ним. Демьен удивленно открыл глаза, не понимая, который час, не в силах вспомнить, как засыпал. Судя по всему, наступило утро, хотя за окном еще было темно. Эверард, уже полностью одетый, сидел рядом на постели.

– Номер оплачен до вечера, – сказал он, не давая ему времени опомниться. – Можешь спокойно отсыпаться, завтракать и возвращаться к себе. Ни о чем не волнуйся.

– Блин, ты уже улетаешь?.. – изумленно протянул Демьен.

– Да. Скоро увидимся.

Эверард целовал его снова и снова, одними губами, страстно приникая ко рту.

– М-м, боже… – прошептал он, прижимаясь лбом к его лбу. – Я люблю тебя, Демьен.

 

Второй час она сидела за ударной установкой. Сегодня всё шло не так: ноги и руки казались ватными, палочки и тарелки словно сговорились. Линда думала, что еще минут десять – и энергия побежит по телу, прибавляя сил, как нередко бывало во время тренировок, когда несколько первых минут она буквально заставляла себя шевелиться, а после двух часов упражнений чувствовала мощь и готовность руками стены прорубать, но сегодня дело не клеилось. Палочки то и дело улетали, тарелки не звучали, а как только она наконец взяла себя в руки и особо эффектно закончила партию, как назло ударилась о малый барабан и поранила палец возле ногтя.

– Ч-черт… – прошептала она, зализывая ранку.

Подняв глаза, Линда заметила, что Франц подозрительно носится по лестнице. Когда его силуэт в третий раз промелькнул мимо двери, Линда не выдержала и слезла со стула.

– Что у тебя случилось? – спросила она, посасывая поврежденный палец. В спальне царил форменный беспорядок: вещи стопками лежали на полу и на постели, в открытых чемоданах и в сумках. Франц, стоя на коленях, что-то изучал под кроватью.

– Помнишь, я записывал сценарные пометки в отдельный блокнот? – пробормотал он, убирая волосы с лица и оглядываясь на нее. Темные глаза вспыхнули обожающим огнем, губы тронула обаятельная улыбка.

– Вчера я видела его в ванной, – заметила Линда, улыбаясь.

– Точно… – Франц вернулся из ванной комнаты, перелистывая потертую тетрадь.

– У тебя же послезавтра рейс.

– Эверард сегодня летит в Европу… Обещал подбросить на спейс-джете.

Глаза Линды удивленно расширились. – Полетите через ближний космос?! Нафига такая спешка? Озвучка ведь только через неделю.

– Так ближний космос же! – Франц засмеялся и сел на кровать, глядя на жену. Она стояла в дверях, прислонившись спиной к косяку. Длинная майка с черно-белой поперечной полоской свисала с плеча.

– Будет возможность лично поздравить Эверарда с наступающей днюхой… – пробормотал он, блаженно ее рассматривая.

– А о моем дне рождении забыл.

– О, поверь мне, – Франц поднялся. – Я найду способ вырваться и прилететь к тебе.

– Угу… – Линда с наигранным недовольством прищурила глаза, глядя на него снизу-вверх. – Тебе лучше поторопиться, а то ребята весь торт сожрут.

– Прости, что сразу не сказал, – Франц опустился перед ней на колени, с упоением вжимаясь лицом в плоский живот. Неожиданно Линда подняла край майки и натянула ему на голову. Франца пронзила дрожь. Как он и думал, трусиков на ней не было. Забросив ее бедро себе на плечо, он приник губами к нежной расщелине, раскрывая лепестки плоти, проникая языком в манящую глубину. Линда со стоном обхватила его голову, теснее прижимая к себе. С разлившимся по телу жаром он чувствовал тонкую дрожь ее тела.

– Франц… Это нечестно, – застонала она. – Возбудишь меня, а сам – в аэропорт.

Но он уже подхватил ее на руки и опрокинул на кровать. Покрывая шею и грудь Линды поцелуями, Франц быстро расстегнул ширинку и достал член.

– Прости… – выдохнул он, толкаясь в нее, не сводя чарующего взгляда. Но она была влажная до одури, и по ее неотвратимо расширяющимся зрачкам Франц видел, что не единственный здесь плавится от наслаждения.

– Да, ты спешишь на самолет… – прошептала Линда с дрожью, пронзая его тем же околдовывающим взглядом.

– Я спешу на самолет?.. – выдохнул Франц и не сдержал смешанный со стоном смех. Боже, как ему было хорошо! Нет, он никуда не спешил. Он уже никуда не собирался.

Они беззвучно смеялись, подрагивая от наслаждения, неровно подаваясь бедрами друг к другу. Беспечные и счастливые, словно маленькие дети.

– М-м-м!..

Ее глаза… Ее глубина… Франц тонул. Ему казалось, что он знал Линду всегда. Он едва дышал, погружаясь в нее во всех смыслах.

 

Со свистом приземлившись на стоянке, Франц бросил ключи парковщику и, выхватив сумки вместе с чемоданом из багажника, помчался на взлетную полосу. Эверард уже ждал его.

– Пап, прости! – закричал Франц, подбегая.

– Что, с Линдой никак не мог расстаться? – усмехнулся тот понимающе.

Франц покраснел.

– В следующий раз начинайте заранее, а то ваши прощания недешево мне обходятся.

– Прости, пап.

– Да всё нормально… Пойдем, – забрав одну из сумок, Эверард приобнял сына за плечи и увлек за собой по трапу. – Спайк уже обо всем договорился.

Они поднялись в салон. Пилот ждал внутри.

– Летишь с нами? – дежурно спросил Спайк, пожимая ему руку.

Франц сел в кресло и шумно выдохнул, никак не в силах отдышаться. Двигатели завелись, и самолет начал движение по взлетной полосе. Франц с интересом наблюдал за происходящим. Когда их лайнер заехал в спейс-джет, в иллюминаторах стало темно, а на сердце – тревожно. Франц нашел глазами отца.

– Волнуешься? – Эверард сидел через проход, у другого иллюминатора, и явно тоже не собирался упустить возможность увидеть планету с этого ракурса, хотя не раз уже летал через ближний космос.

– Есть немного, – ответил Франц. В его жизни это был второй подобный перелет. Зная, что будет дальше, он почему-то лишь сильнее волновался.

– Сесть рядом? – склонив голову к плечу, Эверард смотрел на него с широкой усмешкой, глаза светились теплом и иронией.

Франц почувствовал, как заработали двигатели самолета-носителя, а значит, они поднимались. Гулкий звук отзывался в теле, наполняя удушающей тревогой. Франц сглотнул, вновь оглядываясь на отца. В этот раз тот смотрел на него серьезно, с вопросом в глазах.

– Что-то случилось?

Франц пожал плечами, не понимая, отчего всё внутри панически сжимается. Он не знал, в чем дело. Возможно, во время турне в салоне было куда больше людей, и за общими разговорами он просто не обратил внимания на эту часть полета, на странные утробные звуки двигателей. Возможно, сидели они в другом самолете, от этого и воспринималось всё иначе.

Франц сглотнул. Эверард, повернув голову, с тревогой изучал его лицо.

– Блин, я не думал, что буду так бояться! – прошептал Франц виновато.

– Сесть рядом? – еще раз спросил Эверард. Франц услышал волевые нотки в его голосе и с улыбкой покачал головой.

– Всё нормально. Я не маленький ребенок, просто глупый страх. Думаю, когда нас выплюнет в космос, станет веселее.

Эверард усмехнулся, хотя глаза остались серьезными.

– В первый раз были такие же ощущения? – спросил он через минуту.

Франц покачал головой. – Нет. Но, может, я тогда бухим был… Уже не помню.

Бортовой компьютер сообщил о необходимости пристегнуть ремни и надеть кислородные маски. Послышался особый звук, и самолет качнуло. Франц отстраненно, словно это происходило не с ним, почувствовал, как испуганно замирает в горле дыхание, как панически ускоряется пульс.

Иллюминаторы озарило неземной красотой. После темной утробы спейс-джета, вид за окном был слишком ярким, нереальным. Франц уже и забыл, как это красиво!.. Он во все глаза смотрел на планету. Какой трепетной она казалась, какой хрупкой, какой разумной.

Они снижались. Всё повторялось, однако было совершенно другим. Да, тогда они с ребятами так же стремительно неслись к земле, и тело так же вжимало в кресло. Франц едва дышал, голова кружилась, и ему казалось, что сейчас он потеряет сознание. Но еще сильнее он боялся потерять лицо в присутствии отца, поэтому молча всасывал кислород, борясь за каждый вдох.

На какой-то момент он будто выпал за грань реальности. И, еще не понимая, что происходит, он продолжал отстраненно размышлять, что каждый полет не похож на другой и что он понимает, почему отцу так нравится пользоваться услугами спейс-джетов.

И всё же что-то действительно шло не так. Франц хорошо помнил, как в прошлый раз медленно снижалась скорость самолета по мере приближения к земле. Теперь же лайнер то тормозил, то вновь ускорялся, меняя угол снижения. Франц перевел на отца обеспокоенный взгляд.

Тот, сняв маску, что-то кричал Спайку в передатчик. Франц напрягся, но не смог расслышать слова: гудело в голове, гудело всё вокруг. Он еще попытался стянуть маску и спросить Эверарда, что случилось, но взгляд скользнул по иллюминатору, кидая в шок и немой ужас. Поверхность приближалась с пугающей скоростью. Свет солнца исчез – они летели в ночь.

Франц еще успел расслышать крик отца:

– Пригнись!!!

Но уже в следующее мгновение почувствовал сокрушающий гул, и вибрацию, и мощный порыв ветра.

Удар выбил лобовое стекло, искореженный металл взвыл. Снопы ледяных искр полоснули по лицу. Франц думал: это осколки стекла, но это был снег! Обжигающий холод и темнота.

 


End file.
